Grand Theft Auto: New Arcadia
by Zilla 2000
Summary: The story of an FIB Agent, a crew of gunmen, and Gun-Runners trying to survive, clean up, and rise in the city of New Arcadia. A city where drugs, corruption, and murder go hand-in-hand and those living there try to survive with scars that were left after a hurricane washed away much of their lives and brought an influx of pain, problems, and fear into their city.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone a lot of you, or should I say a few you may have wondered what happened to my old GTA story that was based on New Orleans. Well I decided to take it down because frankly I didn't like where the story was going and it was kinda confusing to some. So instead of scraping the idea completely I decided to reboot it and make it more understandable and go for a different angle. I won't hold you too long so here we go with the first chapter enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Little Difficult**

 _This is New Arcadia, not Liberty City, not Los Santos, and it damn sure ain't Vice City but after a few days of being here you'll wish it was. So make like the locals and go big…or go home. Lieutenant Ryan Locke._

When people think of the major states in America the names San Andreas and Liberty comes to mind. When people think of major cities with high crime rates in America the names Los Santos, Liberty City, Vice City, San Fierro, Alderny, Stab City, and Las Ventura quickly comes to mind but what if I told you there was a city that made those cities look weak in criminal activity. A place where the Italian mob has no power, a place where Ballas and Families are afraid to establish turf, and a place that has been the murder capital of the country since the early 2000's. Many have heard the name of this place and it's a famous one that speaks volume across the nation. This city is referred to as New Arcadia.

Often referred to as the Little Difficult, New Arcadia is the largest city within the state of Louisiana and actually straddles the mighty Mississippi River. To the rest of the country the city is known as a great place to be for parties specifically Purple Tuesday and is recognized as the birthplace of American Jazz, but that wasn't the case to the locals.

New Arcadia has a murder rate higher then cities like Los Santos, Liberty, and Vice and despite having a population lower then those cities it's earned the name Murder Capital of America or to some of the locals Chopper City in reference to the number of crimes committed by the AK-47 Assault Rifle or the Chopper on the streets.

It was a city where people are killed and their murders are shrugged off as just another day and that was the same case tonight. In the cities lower upper ninth ward five African American males found themselves having a small house party that involved dancing with some girls, smoking weed, and listening to loud rap music that many of the neighbors had already complained about.

While the men inside the house seemed to having the time of their lives five men were outside wearing all black were and approaching the house with the same guns that made the city infamous…the AK-47. The men then quickly lifted their guns before aiming at the house then squeezing the trigger and emptying their thirty-round magazines into the house breaking the glass, going through the walls, and causing those inside to duck down and avoid the shells before they finally stopped along with the music.

 **Meet the New Guys In Town**

 **Agent Alison Trueblood**

The sun had finally risen on this new day as FIB Agent Alison Trueblood drove down the streets of New Arcadia with her window down so she could breathe in the fresh air. She was new to the city of New Arcadia but what she was growing to love was the clean smell of the air that was different from other places she'd been.

Despite her title she didn't fit the image of most FIB Agents for starters she was a woman in her mid-twenties and stood about five-foot five with neck-length brown hair, piercing silver eyes, and wearing a white button up shirt over a gray button-up vest that had the first three buttons undone while the vest hugged her D-cups rather tightly, a pair of gray dress pants, and gray shoes.

Today she would be starting her new job working on the new Major Crimes Task Force in New Arcadia and she wasn't happy about it. She heard the stories about New Arcadia being a dangerous city filled with gangs, drugs, and violence but in her mind she saw it as a city that was below her and a disgrace of a job for the Organized Crime and Drug Enforcement Task Force.

Her last three assignments had her targeting Mexican prison and black street gangs in Los Santos, Mafia Families in Liberty, Bikers in Alderny, and Columbian Drug Gangs in Vice City. With a background like hers a place like New Arcadia shouldn't even exist to her as more than a speck of dirt under her shoe, but here she was driving through Little Paris before coming up at the NAPD Police Station in the Seventh Ward and stepping out of her car and making her way inside.

She wasn't too surprised to see officers moving around the floor carrying a few guys in handcuffs. The sight actually brought a smile across her face at the sight of officers hard at work. Many didn't know it but here father was a once a cop in Vice City while her grandfather was a famous detective in her hometown of Junction City where he brought down a major Irish American gangster that operated within the city. Since then she's always had a strong love of the law and United States Justice System, she knew that is was the most questionable in the world but with the amount of crime there was in the states…it was necessary.

"Can I help you mam?" came a new voice as Alison turned her gaze to the receptions desk and noticed an overweight African American woman sitting behind the desk where a police uniform and glasses.

"Yes I'm Agent Trueblood and I'm looking for Lieutenant Ryan Locke." she replied earning a nod from the woman before she pointed her to a set of stairs.

"Upstairs first door on the left." the woman shot back in a tone that was void of emotions while Alison nodded her head before making her way up the stairs and approaching the door then opening it and revealing a large dusty room with a few desk, chairs, tables, a board with a few pictures on it and the smell of dirty water in the air.

"The hell!" she said while entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Not much to look at is it." came a new voice as Alison turned her head and noticed a Caucasian man with a bald head, bright blue eyes, and wearing a dark grey suit.

"But it's got the all-business vibe I like." the main said in a thick Southern accent that was more accustomed to someone from Texas.

"Sorry let me introduce myself Lieutenant Ryan Locke NAPD Major Crimes Unit." He said while extending his hand to Alison.

"Agent Alison Trueblood Federal Investigations Bureau." She replied earning a smile from the man.

"You must be who the feds sent us to help clean up the city." He stated earning a slight nod and roll of the eyes from Alison that was easily noticed.

"Yes sir I'm here to…help this city." She said in a less-than enthusiastic tone that had Lieutenant Locke give a low chuckle.

"Glad to hear it because your services are needed as we speak." He said to Alison's surprise.

"Come on I'll show you." He said before leading the woman out of the office to Alison's confusion but her instincts told her to just follow the man which she complied without question.

 **Red Stick**

 **Marcus "South" Roman**

Not even eighty miles away from New Arcadia was the Louisiana state capital of Red Stick. Like most capital cities in the United States it wasn't the largest city or the most populated and less people had probably heard of it compared to New Arcadia, but it was a still a place to be for a lot of people and it wasn't smart to say that around the locals.

The city of Red Stick seemed like a different place from the last time Marcus Kalen Roman had been here. Despite being only a twenty years old he had almost been all over the South in his lifetime. He was born in New Arcadia, but was raised in Red Stick under the care of his grandmother, after she passed he bounced around foster homes before residing in Dockington City, in Maryland in his early teenage years, then finally settling down in Sunbelt City, Texas before coming back home to Red Stick.

There wasn't much special about his appearance he stood only five foot seven, which was pretty short for an African American but not really the same for someone of Creole descent like himself. Many people didn't realize it and the term was kinda confusing for some put a Creole person in Louisiana wasn't someone who was all white and spoke with that stupid accent they showed on television but someone who could trace their roots back to before the Louisiana Purchase which happened in 1803 so having black, white, brown, and even Asian Creole was common especially with mixing.

His eyes were a shade of bright brown, he had short black hair that was tapered down with a small mole under his left eye. His clothing wasn't special, for he was only wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt, baggy black jeans, a pair of all white shoes, and in his ears were a pair of studded ear rings.

As Mark drove his all black Buccaneer through the streets South Red Stick, while the song Undead by Hollywood Undead played on the radio, he kept a rather serious look on his face not because he was trying to either but the exact opposite. As far back he could remember much of his entire life he had to keep a serious scowl on his face to intimidate those who would try and step to him.

He wouldn't call himself a career criminal unlike his mother and father, his grandmother had tried to raise him right and keep him on the straight and narrow path but after she passed away the foster care system easily swallowed him up and the boy who once wanted to be a doctor was no more. If his grandmother was alive to see him now she would probably have a heart attack and die from what he had become.

He didn't have a lot of them but he had a few tattoos on his body. There was a dragon tattoo on his upper left arm that went up to his shoulder blade. On his right forearm was a large letter X with the letters S on the left side and E on the right other side with Life is Hard Enough printed at the top. People couldn't see it but on his back the phrase Nobody Praying For Me was etched in big bold letters to remind himself of what his life was like after his grandmother passed away and there was also a scar on the right side of his back from when he was stabbed in his youth.

In order to survive on the mean streets of West Dockington and bring in money for the small family he had found in the foster system he had taken up selling drugs specifically pills and weed. One day after making a sell he was jumped and stabbed by a few guys claiming to be apart of the Families Street Gang. For his own protection and for his friends Mark had to affiliate himself with the biggest drug biggest drug kingpin in town Leroy Barksdale and pretty soon he had traded his bags of pills and weed for Cocaine and Heroin. A few years after joining the gang had almost easily fell apart after they found themselves battling rivals on all footing for corners while trying to avoid charges from FIB. So in order to survive Marcus had to flee Dockington and take refuge in Sunbelt where he earned something else that branded him as a criminal well to the Federal Investigations Bureau he was.

Resting on the young man's head was an all-black hat with the letters BSU in white letters. The letters weren't there to support Back Stab University either one of Sunbelt's biggest colleges no it was to show his affiliation with the gang Brothers Stand United or Bust Shit Up.

They were a rather large multi-racial crew that started in the Northeast by kids who would go to hardcore music shows and fight Skinheads who were plaguing the shows. With its message of standing together and fighting together the gang had spread and established chapters all over the United States, Canada, as well as Europe and Mark found becoming a member after fighting off a few Neo-Nazi's at a hardcore show in Sunbelt.

He was still a member but because he had a falling out with a few other members of the Sunbelt Chapter Mark he decided that it was time for him to return home to Red Stick. Not really for a fresh start but to find a better hand in a world full of bad cards.

As Mark pulled up into the local bus station he was quickly greeted by the sight of a five foot six Chinese-American who looked to be about twenty with spiky black hair and black eyes and wearing a bright gray t-shirt with the letters BSU written on the front in black letters underneath a black sleeveless jacket, baggy black jeans, and black and white shoes with a silver necklace around his neck, and studded arm bands. The man's name was Lee Shen and he's more than earning the title of Mark's best friend since the duo have known each other since they've been watching each-others backs since they were young.

Standing beside Lee was a rather tall Caucasian man who stood about five foot ten with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a white wife-beater under a black leather jacket, khaki pants with the chain for a chain wallet on his left side, black jeans, and a pair of all black shoes. This man was Lincoln Mackey but to his friends he was known as Link, he and Mark had met each other while growing up in the foster system in Dockington City. He was a very weak and vulnerable kid after watching his father kill his mother in a drunken rage, but thanks to Mark's he's overcame that pain and come out of his shell.

Standing beside Link was another good friend of Mark's. He was a man of Indian descent that stood about average height with long curly black hair and stood about average height with bright brown eyes and dark brown skin and wearing a black wife beater under a black leather jacket, blue jean pants, and white shoes. This man's name was Manfred Johar and he was one of the first people Mark became close with in Sunbelt mostly because the duo could find friendship in being street kids.

And standing beside Manfred was a man Mark didn't really expect to see, he was an American Born Mexican man with short black hair, bright black eyes, dark brown almost almond colored skin and wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt, khaki shorts that showed off his white socks that were pulled all the way up, white shoes. This man's name was Felix Quintero, but on the streets his name was Fiasco and he was another member of BSU.

As Mark stopped his car in front of the bus station he watched with a smile as the group quickly climbed inside and slapped hands with him.

"Good to see you guys survived the trip." Mark said with a chuckle while slapping hands with Lee.

"Bus ride was long as hell but nothing we couldn't handle." The Chinese man replied.

"Speak for yourself I was sitting next to the fat guy who kept snoring." Said Link earning a chuckle from the group while Mark turned to Felix.

"The hell are you doing here?" Mark asked earning a slight chuckle from Felix.

"My parents thought it was time to spread my wings and fly the coop." he replied with a chuckle.

"Understandable." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"So what's this job we're gonna be doing? Lee asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"We can talk about that later first I want to show all of you what real Southern food is." Mark replied.

"Good because I'm tired of eating doughnuts and gas station chicken." Said Link earning a chuckle from Mark who started up his car and went to drive away only to slam on brakes in order to avoid a rusty all red Picador causing the young man to honk his horn at the driver.

"Fucking prick!" Mark said while the red truck drove off.

 **Chayton 'Task' Highwolf**

The scene inside of the red Picador was filled with yelling as a Native American man who stood about five foot ten with long black hair that flowed to the back of his head, bright brown eyes, and wearing a long white t-shirt under a black jacket, black pants, white shoes, and a black hat. This man was twenty-five year old Chayton Highwolf or better known as Task by those that knew him.

He was a Teton Sioux or Lakota Indian from the Midwest State of South Yankton where he grew up on an Indian Reservation that was one of the poorest places to be in the nation. The morality rate, depression, malnutrition, alcoholism, diabetes, and drug abuse were some of the highest in the country while money was low with over fifty percent of the population living under the federal poverty line. Task himself can remember growing up with his grandparents, mother, father, two brothers, two sisters, and even his uncles in a home with no stove, electricity, telephone, running water, or a sewage systems.

To make it worse he had to grow up in a home that could be best described as dying. His grandmother was the first to go, in 2007 after her long battle with diabetes she finally passed away in her sleep. His older brother went next in the coming year, he left the reservation in an attempt to find a better life but was shot and killed by police officers who thought he was carrying a gun. With his other brother dead his father in his depression turned to alcoholism and would often beat his mother until one day he beat her to death and drunk himself into a grave on the same night in 2008. In 2009 there was a number of suicides on the reservation and his big sister found herself amongst them with the slashing of her wrist in their bathroom. The final person to leave him was his youngest brother who started to run with one of the various gangs on the reservation, the Ballas to be exact, and he was arrested in 2010 and is now four years in a twenty-five year sentence.

That left only himself, his grandfather, and his younger sister who had seen so much death but was only nine years old. Unlike Task who was damn near dying inside because of the loss his grandfather seemed unshaken by it. His grandfather was once a part of the reservations tribal militia and was there for the murders at the second massacre of wounded-knee in the 1970's and the shootout with the FIB in 1975. His grandfather may have been old but to Task he was the wisest warrior on the reservation.

His grandfather had told him about his people, his heritage, and everything he needed to know. He also steered him away from the Natives on the reservation that had taken up calling themselves Ballas and Families similar to the gangs of Los Santos, and most importantly he helped him reconnect with his Nakota brothers in Canada.

To establish himself a true warrior fighting for his people he joined the Red Warriors a local gang on his reservation. To him they weren't a gang but a brotherhood of warriors who really belonged to the western hemisphere and they soon became his family.

A few years ago he had to prove he was a down for his family and looking out for his people. So he drove out of South Yankton into the next state over where a white-owned liquor store was located. The store was one of the main suppliers of alcohol on his reservation and he needed to get rid of it for his people. Task firebombed it along with three others before the night ended as a showing that he was a warrior fighting to stop the poisoning his people.

After a few minutes of driving Task quickly found himself pulling up into a storage facility just outside of the Greater Red Stick Metropolitan Area. He then pulled up in front of a storage room and stepped out of his car before opening large metal door and finding three wooden crates placed on the ground. A smile soon spread across the Lakota Warriors face as he walked over to the crates and picked them each up before putting them in the back of his truck. Upon setting the last crate in his truck he quickly opened it up and noticed that it was filled with AK-47 Assault Rifles.

"To say you're an insane asshole is an understatement Trevor Phillips but you're a good businessman." Task said with a chuckle before closing the crate up and making his way back inside of his truck then driving off.

 **New Arcadia**

After leaving the police station with Lieutenant Locke Alison found herself sitting in the passenger's seat of the man's black Buffalo as it sped down the streets of New Arcadia. The drive had been silent and Alison could easily tell that Locke wasn't a real conversationalist though he did seem to drive with a smile on his face that was awfully unusual to Alison. Instead of staring at him she decided to stare at the buildings that went by. A lot of people praised the architecture of the city and Alison had to agree with them as she noticed the fancily designed buildings that gave off images of France.

"So Agent Trueblood where you from?" Locke asked after sitting in relative silence as Alison quickly turned to him to speak.

"I was born in Junction City South Junction to be exact but I spent much of my childhood in Los Santos." She said earning a nod from Locke.

"What made you decide to wear a badge?" he asked.

"My dad was once the police chief in Junction City and his dad before him was a cop and I wanted to add on to the family legacy. The two worked together to bring down some of the largest gangsters in the city." She said earning a slight chuckle from Locke.

"Really I read your file you seem to have done the same in your lifetime. You help bring down the Grove Street Families in Los Santos, you brought down chapters of the Lost in the Northeast, and Columbian drug dealers in Vice. Your jackets pretty impressive yourself." He said earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"But I still think you bit off more than you could chew by coming here." He finished to Alison's confusion before he stopped the car while Alison eyed him closely.

"We're here!" he announced as Alison looked out and noticed that the nicely designed building had been replaced by houses that weren't the best to look at and as she looked up she noticed that there was a crowd of police and news people around a white house in the distance.

"Come on I want to show you something." Said Locke as he stopped out of the car with Alison following him out and inside of the house where she noticed a forensics people taking pictures of five bodies on the ground and marking bullet-holes in the wall while flies actually buzzed around the house

"Grisly ain't it." Said Locke as Alison looked to him with a nauseous look on her face. She was used to seeing dead bodies but not something like this.

"In the academy you're taught to learn from past experiences, but I'm here to tell you right now Agent Trueblood to throw everything you learned out the window because the people you'll be hunting here aren't like any you've seen before. They don't gang bang, they don't wear colors, they don't claim turf, they aren't geographically exclusive, and they damn sure aren't afraid to kill for sport and their targets include men, women, children, and cops especially." He said to Alison's surprise.

"I can see it your eyes Ms. Trueblood you're cocky, arrogant, and feel as though with your background New Arcadia isn't with your pretty little time. Let this house be your introduction into what life is like in New Arcadia for some. This house was filled with over a hundred and twenty bullets from AK-47's you see five people dead in front on you but there are two more in the back, one in his room, and another in the driveway and all these people were killed minutes before the sun would rise on a new day." He further shocking the young FIB Agent.

"This is New Arcadia, not Liberty City, not Los Santos, and damn sure not Vice City but after a few days of being here you'll wish it was. So make like the locals and go big…or go home." Stated Locke before he walked out of the house leaving Alison alone to take in the sight and smell of the bodies around here.

"What did I just walk myself into." She asked while rubbing her forehead.

 **Red Stick**

The roads of Red Stick were surprisingly clear on this day as a truck drive found himself going about his morning as usual that included driving his truck down the freeway while the radio played loud country music.

"Here we go." Said Mark as he, Link, Lee, and Felix each pulled a black ski mask over their faces while Link pulled a black van up alongside the truck before making a turn in front of the truck causing the driver to slam on brakes while Mark, Lee, and Felix jumped out of the car wielding Pistols and aimed them at the driver.

"Outta the truck." Mark yelled as the driver went into autopilot and basically lifted his hands up while forced open the driver's side door before forcibly pulling him out.

"Have a good day." Said Lee as Mark hopped in the driver's seat while Felix and Lee hopped in on the other side while Link drove away from the scene with the trio following after him with the driver watching them get off the freeway.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled the driver with anger in his tone while Mark, Lee, and Felix were cheering themselves on at another job well done.

"Hell yeah I've been missing this rush." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"I don't care what those pricks in Sunbelt said nothing beats pulling a good old-fashioned jack move." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Orale!" said Felix as the group continued to laugh with one another while Link raised the group on a Walkie Talkie.

"We got pigs coming up." He said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Alright there's a Pay 'N' Spray about two blocks from here while we head to the meeting point." Said Mark as Link quickly turned a corner and went down another street while Mark continued down the road where he narrowly avoided a police car pulling out in front of him.

"Damn pigs can't drive." Said Mark as he the sirens of more cars approaching seemed to bring a smile to his face as moved past a car with the police still giving chance.

"How are we going to lose this many?" asked Felix.

"You forget I'm from here and while I've been back in town I've been learning the lay of the land and things we can use to our advantage." Said Mark as he made a sharp left turn with the squad cars following after him.

"And a right." Said Mark as he made a sharp right turn that seemed almost out of the blue but didn't seem to shake the cops Lee and Felix quickly noticed that Mark had passed a sign spray-painted on the road that read School-Zone.

"Where are you leading us?" Lee as a smile spread across Mark's face as Felix sent a look back the pursing police cars as Mark made a sharp right turn in front a local middle school before speeding pass the school buses that were about to pull out and the teachers that were directing them while the police cars came to a screeching halt to avoid them.

"What the hell?" asked Felix as Mark started to chuckle.

"When school-buses here are about to leave teachers have to escort the buses outta the parking lot so they can monitor for fights if they break." Stated Mark earning confused looks from Lee and Felix.

"I knew they wouldn't risk driving through a spot that could potentially be full of kids so they stopped while I took a gamble." The young boy finished with a chuckle while Lee and Felix shook their heads as Mark continued to drive before pulling up to a vacant building and noticing Link parked out front.

"Come on!" the blonde man said before lifting the garage door and directing the truck into the garage before Mark, Lee, and Felix stepped out with smiles on their faces.

"What took you?" he asked while slapping hands with Mark.

"You know we like to be fashionably late." Said Mark with a chuckle as the four boys made their way to the back of the truck before opening it up and noticing that it was filled with boxes.

"Let's see if we got what we ordered." Said Link as he and Felix pulled down a box and set it before them while Mark pulled out a black pocket-knife and then cut open the box.

"Hell yeah we got what we ordered." Said Lee as the group opened the box and noticed that it was filled to the top with cartons of Redwood Cigarettes.

"We hit the jackpot boys." Said Mark as the group started to laugh amongst each other.

 **Oakwood**

The drive to the town of Oakwood wasn't long for Task as he pulled his truck up in a heavily wooded area where he noticed a black truck already parked with a man sitting on the front. The person was a Native American like Task but unlike him this Native was everything he wasn't unlike Task who had become somewhat modernized over the years this man was the definition of a warrior.

The man stood about six-foot five with the sides of his hair shaved while the center was full of long black hair that went all the way down to his back. His clothing was also something you would expect of someone on a reservation with a sleeveless denim jacket over a sleeveless black t-shirt to show off his muscles, denim pants, and black snakeskin boots. This man's name was Adahy, but for some reason he preferred to be called Red, and he was Muscogee or Creek Native.

Unlike Task himself, Adahy didn't have a very difficult childhood mostly because he didn't have any parents growing. Since he was young Adahy had been under the care of his grandparents who were both well-educated in the ways of their people. Under the both of them Adahy had learned the ways of not only his people but that of other Natives. Not only did he know how to speak the language of his people but he also knew the language of the Lakota's, Apache, Navaho, and even the Azteca's. He spoke rarely but whenever he did he was a very forceful speaker and would give Task phrases that he would classify as wisdom with words.

Task didn't have much of Adahy's views towards other people or any of the real values most Natives had, but Adahy was one of the most skilled and combat effective Natives he'd ever met so he needed his help when it came down to bringing in more money to their respective people.

'You're late." Stated Red in a deep tone of voice.

"Ran into traffic where are the buyers?" Task asked before the duo noticed a pair of headlights coming in the distance before stopping in front of them. The duo then watched closely five men stepped from the car which wouldn't have caused much intimidation to some until they noticed the shirtless Salvadoran man step out of the car.

He was a rather average built man he was about average height and slim but what would be a major intimidation factor was the fact that the man was covered from head to toe in tattoos. The most noticeable being the letters MBG tattooed in small letters on his forehead and again on his face that went over and down his eyes and even onto his lips.

The man was wearing a pair of white shoes, light blue pants, a black cap, and a light blue bandanna was wrapped around his neck over his black wife beater. With his arms exposed both men could make out the demonic tattoos on his arms along with the skull on his left and Mara Bunta Grande tattooed across his back and the Mini Uzi tucked in the front of the man's pants. Neither Task nor Red knew this man's actual name, but on the streets he was known as El Mago and he was the Shotcaller for the Mara Bunta Grande in Sunbelt as well as a major leader from Mexico.

As he approached them the other four Mara Bunta members made sure to stand closely behind him. Task truly couldn't make out any of their faces mostly because they were all covered in tattoos. Both men were alright with the idea of working with their southern brothers but they were against working with groups like Mara Bunta and the Azteca's just as much as they were against working with Mexican Drug Cartels. They both saw them as monsters who preyed on their own and coated their own lands with blood and poisoned their people with drugs. They both hated them but right now they needed them if they wanted to bring money to their families.

"El Mago glad to see you could come down from Texas." Said Task with a chuckle while the lead Mara Bunta member remained silent.

"What you got vato?" he asked while eyeing Adahy who gave him an unintimidated look as he led the man to the back of his truck before opening a crate filled with AK-47 Assault Rifles and presenting them to the Mara Bunta members who nodded their heads.

"Same as always you got the money?" Adahy asked as El Mago looked to one of the other Mara Bunta members who reached into his black jacket and pulled out a brown envelope before handing it to Adahy who quickly opened it up and noticed it was filled with money.

"Pleasure doing business." Said El Mago as the Mara Bunta members quickly took the crates out of his truck and began loading them into their car while Adahy sat on the hood with Task.

"Same amount as usual?" Task asked earning a nod from Adahy who watched El Mago lead the Mara Bunta members back to their car.

"You know the agreement we meet again in two weeks." The Mara Bunta leader said while sliding into the driver seat of his car while the other Mara Bunta members did the same before he drove away from Task and Adahy.

"So what do you want to do now?" Task asked while Adahy remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I need to meditate." He replied before walking over to the driver's seat of his car and sliding inside while Task watched him closely.

"Alright I'll catch you later." Task said as Chayton started up his car and turning on the radio as the song House of the Rising Sun by The Animals started to play. He was tempted to change it, but he ultimately decided to let it play as he drove down the road.

 **Mark**

The drive back to his apartment in New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he parked his car in the parking lot. He had bought the apartment a few months ago mostly as a go between from New Arcadia and Red Stick, but now it was used more a place for him to sleep when he had just pulled a job.

Lee and the others had decided to stay at a hotel in Red Stick for the night and he didn't have much of a problem with that he was more so happy that the group was there with him after being away from him for so long.

He waited a few moments to step out of his car mostly so he could catch the last few verses of the song playing on the radio. The House of the Rising Sun wasn't a hardcore metal song but it describes his life very much and it talked about a place in New Arcadia so he was able to relate with it.

As the song finally ended Mark quickly stepped out of his car and made his way up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex where he noticed a brown haired woman trying to open her door.

"Left then right." He said earning her attention as the woman turned to him and looked at the young boy with wide eyes.

"That knobs been busted since the last people were staying there, turn it left then right." He said while Alison continued to stare at him before following his actions and opening the door while trying to keep an eye on Mark from the corner of her eyes.

She wasn't a racist person and she didn't have much against black people, but right now seeing Mark dressed in his all black clothing, white shoes, and black hat he gave off the appearance of a thug. She knew it was wrong to refer to people as thugs just by their appearance but in her line of work she'd learned that people dressed similar to him usually were.

"Thank you." She said while giving Mark a narrow smile that he quickly returned.

"You must be the new neighbor." He said with a smile earning a nod from the Agent.

"Yes, I'm Alison Trueblood." She said before extending her hand slowly for Mark to notice it was shaking slightly shaking earning a slight chuckle from him.

"Nice to meet you I'm Marcus Roman." He said before slowly taking the woman's hands in his own and slowly shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Marcus." She said with hesitation in her voice that Mark could easily detect and as he looked her up and down he noticed the badge of the Federal Investigations Bureau on her belt.

"I guess I'll see you around." she said with a smile earning a slight chuckle from Mark. As she went to pull away from him she quickly noticed that he wasn't letting her go.

"Before you go I want to set the record straight." He said earning a surprised look from Alison.

"Do you know what this tattoo on my arm means?" Mark asked while directing Alison's gaze to the large X tattooed on his right forearm.

"No!" she replied.

"This means I'm a follower of the Straight Edge lifestyle meaning that I live a clean drug free life. I don't smoke, drink, shoot-up, or pop pills so you don't have to worry about me sitting in my room getting high all day or moving drugs outta my apartment." He stated to Alison's surprise.

"I'm twenty-years old and despite the way I'm dressed and the color of my skin I'm not a drug dealer, gang member, thug, or someone you have tense up around every time you see me. I've never been to prison and I don't plan on going, but I am a student at the university in Red Stick if you want to have a private investigator do a background check on me." He said before letting go of the woman's hand while Alison eyed him closely.

"I just helped you out and you looked at me like I was about to pull a gun on you and rob you in an apartment complex. If that's how you're gonna look at me and those like me I suggest you find a new place to live because there are more people in this city that look like me then you." Mark replied before turning away from the woman.

"Have a good night Ms. Trueblood!" the BSU member said before making his way into his apartment and slamming the door on Alison who looked on with wide eyes and a somewhat hurt heart.

"Fuck my day!" she said before making her way into her apartment and closing the door behind her.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for the first chapter of GTA: New Arcadia. I hope you enjoyed it if so let me know with a review.**

 **This story along is one of a couple of other stories that follows characters outside of Los Santos, Liberty, and Vice City. If you haven't checked them out I suggest you do so, like I said in the beginning New Arcadia is based New Orleans but there are others like GTA: Sunbelt City which is based on Houston, Texas, GTA: Dockington City which is based on Baltimore, GTA: Junction City which is based on Boston, and GTA: Rushmore City which is based on Washington D.C. check them out you will not be disappointed.**

 **The original name for this story was GTA: Nolens but that sounds too close to New Orleans and thanks to** **Onkwehonweneha a new name was created more to fit the story. He got the name Arcadia because in the** **early** **17** **th** **Century there was a French owned Colony known as Arcadia in Eastern Quebec and what is now modern-day Maine.**

 **As you can tell like GTA V this story is gonna follow three characters Alison, Mark, and Task and their lives while working in New Arcadia and the surrounding cities. In the original story my three main characters were originally gonna be Mark, Martin, Marrick, with their father being sorta a fourth protagonist, but at the same time I wanted to add Alison into it as a protagonist and as well as Task and with so many protagonist I got confused with who was doing what so I decided to scrap the idea for these three.**

 **Now on to characters I don't have to tell you all too much about Marcus Roman seeing as he's been the central protagonist in all my stories, but some things about him are different in this one. Usually he's a Black-Samoan but in this story he's of Creole descent because there Pacific Islander population in Louisiana is small as hell. He's also taller in most stories he's known for being five-foot-two but in this story he's grown to five-foot-nine which is still short but taller than he normally is. Also I can never really find someone to visually base Mark off until today. For this story Mark is based off John Boyega who played Moses on Attack the Block and more recently Finn in the new Star Wars movie.**

 **Mark is also a member of BSU which is based off the group Friends Stand United or FSU. I actually met a few of them at a hardcore show in Texas and I can say that they are alright guys. Some members are drug free and the group is mostly white but there are other races involved with them. They don't like being called a gang, which in my opinion they kinda aren't. Also members don't sell drugs but there have been members that have been arrested for drugs and accused of moving drugs so that's sort of what Mark is and one of the reasons why he went rogue in the gang.**

 **As you already know with Mark I had to give him a crew and with that crew came Lee (who is visually based off Li Chen-Blade: The Series), Felix (who is based off a young Benjamin Bratt-Blood in Blood Out & Law & Order), Link (who is based off Alexander Ludwig-Hunger Games & Vikings), and Manfred ( who is based on Raza Jaffrey-Homeland). Being that he's FSU I wanted his group to be a very diverse one with Lee being Chinese, Felix being Mexican, Link being Jewish-German, and Manfred being Indian.**

 **Alison is another character I introduced for my old story. Haven't you ever wondered while playing GTA where the fuck are the cops when I just blew massacred an entire neighborhood? Well here she is, when I write I like to give everyone's POV not just my criminals but their enemies and those looking to catch them. She will be on the new Major Crimes Task Force and looking to clean up the crime in New Arcadia.** **Will that lead her to Mark and Task you'll have to see? She is visually based off Alisona Harper from Resident Evil 6.**

 **I also introduced Lieutenant Ryan Locke who will be the head of Major Crimes Unit and will act as her boss. He is visually based off Terry O'Quin who played John Locke on Lost and Chapel on Gang Related.**

 **Task is a featured in a lot of my older stories as a Native American, but instead of being Lakota he's normally a Yakima, Comanche, and even a Crow in one instance. He is a gunrunner from the Midwest who sells in both Texas and Louisiana in a role similar to Trevor's in GTA V. He's visually based off Eddie Spears.**

 **Adahy is his right hand man and body guard who is visually based and somewhat inspired off Geno Segers who plays Chayton Little Stone on Banshee.**

 **El Mago is a Mara Bunta leader who is based off** **Tenoch Huerta Mejía character in Sin Nombre and will be featured in more future chapters as a side character and leader of Mara Bunta.**

 **Red Stick is based off my hometown of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. This story is called New Arcadia and much of it will take place in New Arcadia but something a lot of people don't realize is that a drive from Baton Rouge to New Orleans is probably forty-five minutes to an hour depending on traffic and from New Orleans to Baton Rouge is less time because traffic is never heavy leaving New Orleans going to Baton Rouge so a lot of people go to New Orleans. Plus one thing I hated with GTA V was that it only featured LS and Blaine County where as San Andreas featured LS, San Fierro, Las Ventura, and much more. You don't hear about many people say I'm leaving Los Angeles and going to San Francisco or Las Vegas but it is a hotspot and there are clashes between sides and that'll be featured in this story.**

 **Oakwood is a based off a small town near New Orleans called Elmwood.**

 **Also I'll give you a breakdown of the way things are in New Orleans.**

 **1\. New Orleans isn't a city in California and is a hub for gangs of mostly local crews, but there are national gangs in other cities like the Bloods and Crips. The Latin Kings are our largest brown gang, but there are also Surenos, MS, Asian gangs and so on because of so this story will have these gangs so you'll see gangs like Families, Ballas, Vagos, Mara Bunta, Spanish Lords, Da Nang Boys, Azteca's, and even the Holland Hustlers will play a role and I'm thinking about adding one of the gangs from Vice City. Don't know which yet though if you have suggests I'd like to hear them.**

 **2\. New Orleans is divided by 17 wards in truth no ward is really worse than the others. The third, seventh, eighth, and upper ninth have high murder rates but in truth anything can happen anywhere and I mean anywhere.**

 **3\. Alot of this story is gonna be based off HBO's The Wire in a way and one thing I liked about The Wire was that throughout the whole series the biggest gun used on the show was a Shotgun that makes it realistic but this is the GTA Universe so expect high caliber guns. What's GTA without Rocket Launchers and cop chases...boring.**

 **4\. This story takes place a few years after Hurricane Katrina and sorta goes over the lives of what it's like for people who've returned to the city because even to this day there are things that are affected by that Hurricane.**

 **Goodnight everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

_-This New Arcadia if you looking Ballas and Families in this City_

 _They're all taking Dirt Naps– Regina Waters_

 **Chapter 2: New Arcadia's Major Crimes Task Force**

 **Weapons Deal Gone Wrong**

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was starting to rise on this new day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself walking into the kitchen of her apartment, dressed in a black suit for what would be her second day of work. She then made her way over to her coffee machine and fixed herself a hot cup before blowing the smoke off it. Despite just arriving and wanting to get on the streets as soon as possible Lieutenant Locke had given her a few days off so she could enjoy the city, in truth she thought it was more of a disciplinary leave to do some damage to her ego. That didn't seem to falter her confidence of cleaning up the city but it did give her a few days to sit back and watch how things were and more importantly watch the bodies fall.

She hasn't been to work in three days but since then there have been a total of five separate shootings with two people being killed and another two injured. Small numbers compared to what she was used to with seeing things in Los Santos so she wasn't too concerned with things. No, she was more concerned with that house of bodies because it smelled like a big case and she loved a challenge like big cases.

After finishing her coffee Alison then made her way into the living room to grab her gun and badge before putting them in her jacket and then making her way out the door, but upon walking out she quickly noticed a familiar person leaning over the railings of the second floor apartment complex looking out at the streets below him while four men surrounded him.

"Morning!" she said upon looking at Mark and remembering the last time she had seen him he was wearing a black colored shirt that buttoned up the front, khaki cargo pants, black shoes, a black hat that was turned backwards, and black shoes, and to make it weirder she noticed that the boys standing beside him were dressed similar to him and it would have drawn a red flag for her but they weren't black so it wasn't much cause for alarm.

"Link everything set for today?" Mark asked earning a nod from the blonde haired man while Alison moved past the group with Felix and Lee watching her make her way down the stairs and sliding in her car before driving away from the apartment complex.

"Mind explaining to us why you're living next to a cop?" asked Link as Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"She's my new neighbor and she's not NAPD she's FIB." Mark replied.

"That doesn't make us feel any better brother." Manfred stated earning a nod from Mark before he opened the door to his apartment and lead the group inside.

"Look she just moved in a few days ago, and I doubt she'll be much of a problem." Stated Mark.

"Doesn't matter brother she's a hazard to be around." Said Lee.

"She's FIB meaning she isn't looking into small time crimes she's going for major players. Your father is a major player in this city. What do you think's gonna happen when she starts looking into him then finds out you're related to him...she's gonna start looking into you." Stated Felix earning a nod from Mark.

"I'm aware but we can worry about that bridge when we get to it." Mark replied ending the conversation.

"So are all of you ready to get the clubhouse set or what?" he asked earning nods from the group.

"Aye we're ready for that but we're also worried about our little Tobacco situation." stated Lee.

"The longer we hold onto them the more problems we could get especially if the feds start looking for them." Said Manfred earning a nod from Mark.

"Don't worry about that I've found us some nice pieces of real estate in Red Stick and New Arcadia." The Roman replied.

"Why do I have a feeling these corners are occupied?" asked Link while folding his arms over his chest.

"I already cleared the one in Red Stick it wasn't too hard but we'll need help for the one in New Arcadia." Said Mark earning chuckles from the group.

"Well we're gonna have to get innovative then." Said Manfred as he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a Glock 19.

"I got fifteen." He said while Link, Lee, and Felix each pulled out their pistols and checked their ammo.

"So all of you have fifteen?" Mark asked earning nods from the group.

"Well I got five looks like we're gonna have to improvise on this one…again." He added while rubbing his forehead.

"Maybe not we talked to Davey and a few others from the Sunbelt Chapter and a few of them are defecting and coming to meet us here in Red Stick in a few days." Said Lee earning a surprised look from Mark.

"Alright then this may work in our favor." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"Link the corner we're looking to take is at Veal Street and Blue Town Boulevard. See if you can come up with a plan for attack. I know a few people who occupy it and who they work for after the sunsets we make our move." Said Mark before he made his way to the door with the others following after him.

 **Red Stick**

"Ah!" Task yelled as he rolled out of the bed of his home in Red Stick to a loud noise coming from the next room.

"Damn it." Task said before making his way to the next room and without knocking opened the door where he noticed Adahy firing a M9 Beretta Pistol into a series of targets that were riddled with bullets.

"Come on man I know it's after ten but do you really have to do that shit now?" the Lakota asked while his Cherokee brother pulled the slide back on his gun to release the bullet that was in the chamber.

"We need to be prepared for anything especially today." Adahy replied while checking his gun.

"You're worried about black buyers but you can handle selling to Mara Bunta Grande?" asked Task who folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't like selling guns to anyone of them, but at least we know the Mara Bunta members we've been selling guns to unlike these men." Adahy stated earning a nod from Task.

"They're a gang who operates in Red Stuck that's supposedly trying to push into New Arcadia and that's all we need to know." Task stated earning a few seconds of silence from Adahy.

"Nothing will go wrong brother and we both know that." He added earning a slight nod from Adahy who extended his gun to the man.

"Practice anyway." He said earning a roll of the eyes from Task who loaded the gun before starting to shoot at the targets.

 **New Arcadia Police Station**

The drive to the police station wasn't long for Alison as she parked her car in the parking lot before stepping out and making her way inside the building before heading upstairs to the office of the Major Crimes Task Force. Upon entering the room she was greeted by the site of Lieutenant Locke standing in the middle of a room next to a board that was covered in pictures with five people standing before him.

"Ah Alison I'm glad you made it." He said causing everyone to turn their heads and take in the sight of the woman.

"Everyone this FIB Agent Alison Trueblood, she's the newest member of the Major Crimes Task Force." He added earning nods from the group that consisted of four men and one woman.

"I'll give you a few minutes to introduce yourselves." Locke said as Alison stood before the group for a few seconds before an African American man who looked to be in his late early forties with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a long-sleeved auburn shirt, blue jean pants, and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet you I'm Detective Derrick Johnson NAPD Homicide Division." He said with a tone that was almost like a father figure while extending his hand to Alison who quickly shook it and greeted him before being approached by an African American woman with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing red lipstick a short sleeved blue shirt that was tucked into a pair of black jeans, and white shoes.

"Welcome to Major Crimes, I'm Detective Regina Waters NAPD Narcotics Division." She replied earning while shaking Alison's hand. She was then approached by the only other Caucasian member of the team aside from her and Lieutenant Locke. He was rather tall and skinny with wild black hair that stood up on his head, black eyes, and a rather wide smile that he was wearing with a denim shirt, denim pants, and black boots.

"Detective Leland Sawyer New Arcadia Parish Sheriff's Department." He said with a thick Creole accent that would have been stereotypical to a southern redneck upon hearing him speak. The last person to walk up to Alison was another African American man who stood about six two with short black hair, a well-trimmed mustache, bright black eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt under a brown jacket, blue jean pants, and black shoes.

"Detective Tavon Dawson New Arcadia Gang Unit." He said with a smile earning a nod from Alison.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said while looking the group over. She noticed that none of the group came from the same department meaning that the Task Force was a flexible unit that could handle multiple assignments across New Arcadia and not just the city but the parish as well.

Alison didn't get a chance to think more on the matter because she was quickly interrupted by Lieutenant Locke who called out to her.

"Well then Agent Trueblood I hope you came to work because we got something big going down tonight." He said earning the woman's attention as she quickly lifted her head and faced him.

"What so major?" she asked.

"Drug deal." Said Regina with a smile as Alison turned to Locke who looked at a bulletin board on the wall.

"Thanks to one of Regina's Confidential Informants we've learned that the Swing on Sight Boyz are going to be buying drugs later today from one of their Liberty City Suppliers." Said Locke earning a confused look from Alison.

"We don't have an exact location yet that's why I want you to tag along with Tavon and Regina to meet her CI and see if they can give us more information." He stated earning a nod from Alison.

"Yes sir." She said earning a nod from Locke.

"Alright then get there and get it done." He said as Tavon and Regina nodded their heads.

"Come on girl we'll show you how things work out in New Arcadia." Said Regina with a smile earning a slight smile from Alison as she walked away with the duo.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Mark and his crew as the group parked their cars in front of a small beige one story house with a porch and medium sized front yard. The house didn't seem to have anyone living there for a long time because of the high grass, dirt lining the walls, and lack of things around the house.

"So this is going to be our new clubhouse?" asked Link in a dissatisfied tone.

"It's kinda don't you think brother?" Felix asked as the group turned to Mark who was sitting in the driver's seat in silence.

"This is the house my grandmother raised me in." he said without any real emotion in his tone as the group found themselves losing their tongues at the mention of Mark's grandmother. When it came down to his family she was an off-limit topic mainly because she helped raise him to know right from wrong and she would hate to see him the way he was now.

As a few seconds of silence passed Mark slowly stepped out of the car before looking at the house then making his way towards it. After he stepped on the concrete porch Lee, Link, Felix, and Manfred quickly stepped out of the vehicle while Mark made his way to the wooden front door and reached in his pocket before pulling out a house key then sliding it in the lock.

After unlocking the door Mark took his hand off the door knob and waited a few seconds to pass before opening the door and entering a dark living room that was void of furniture but covered in dust. Upon stepping foot in the room he took a deep sniff of the air. Growing up his grandmother used this special perfume that many young people didn't wear and the scent of it was intoxicating to him growing up because it wasn't the best aroma for it was strong and often lingered.

Even after all these years the smell still lingered in the air and wasn't too hard for him to pick up on. After breathing it in Mark almost instantly closed his eyes to the sights around him. His mind was filling up with the memories of his dead grandmother and even his grandfather who he didn't have the best memories with but helped to keep him off the streets growing up. The duo had worked hard in raising him and trying to keep him on the street and narrow path, but in all…it was fruitless.

"Huh!" was all he could say after opening his eyes and taking in the sights before him then turning to the door where he noticed Lee, Link, Felix, and Manfred watching him closely.

"Here!" Mark said before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small stack of money and passing it to Link.

"That's my half pick up some supplies with it and things that'll make this place feel more like a home." Said Mark earning a nod from Link.

"Take Felix with you me, Lee, and Manfred are gonna clean this place up before moving the truck arrives with the furniture or the electrician, or whoever comes first." The young boy stated earning nods from the group before they made their way out of the house while Mark walked into the next room.

One of the reasons for the houses small size was mainly because it was a one-bedroom home and upon entering the next room Mark's mind instantly filled with memories from his youth. The room was large and Mark instantly remembered his youth of sleeping in a green chair next to a medium sized bed. That chair was really the only thing he had growing up. His grandmother worked at a nursing home and his grandfather was a janitor and neither provided a good source of income, so growing up he didn't have the best clothes, shoes, or even a television or air conditioning growing up, but he didn't care as long as he was with his grandmother…he was happy.

 **Red Stick**

"Let's see if you're as good as you're as good as you say you are." Said Adahy with a smile as he and Chayton stood in a woodened area on the far-side of the city.

After a few lessons on using the pistols Adahy wanted to see if the main rumor surrounding Task was actually true or just a far-fetched tale that was passed along from tribes.

"Prepare to be amazed." Said Task as Adahy watched him walk over to the truck before picking up a hand-crafted bow and a quiver that was made from the hide of an elk like traditional plains Native Americans.

After picking up his equipment the young Lakota quickly moved to standing a few yards away from a target on a tree where he took a deep breath and started to prepare himself to launch the projectile but the duo was quickly interrupted by the sound of Task's cellphone ringing causing him to lose his concentration and fail to fire the arrow that fell from the bow.

"Damnit!" said Task as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone before putting it to his ear and answering the man on the otherside.

"Alright we'll be there." Task replied before hanging up the phone.

"That was the buyer he wants to move up the time of the meet." Stated Task to Adahy's confusion.

"And you let him?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only so we can get this damn deal over with." The Lakota warrior replied while Adahy shook his head in anger.

"And this doesn't smell like a setup to you?" the Creek Warrior asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No if he didn't move the time up that would be more suspicious to me." Task replied while walking away from Adahy who quickly rolled his eyes before following after him.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive through New Arcadia seemed interesting for Alison as she sat in the back seat of a black Buffalo with Regina and Tavon riding in the front discussing to her how things went in New Arcadia.

"So who're the guys we're busting Ballas or Families?" Alison asked earning a slight chuckle from the duo.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a lot to learn girl you in New Arcadia. If you looking for Ballas and Families here they're taking dirt naps" She replied to Alison's surprise.

"Don't listen to her, there are Ballas here but they pretty new to the city and aren't making any real noise as for the Families sometimes they come down from Red Stick to attack the Ballas and local gangs but other than that almost everything here is local gangs and independent dealers." Stated Tavon.

"Really and how do they compare?" Alison asked.

"Well for one they're a lot harder to spot because they don't wear colors, they aren't restricted by geography, a lot of them don't wear tattoos, and they're a lot harder to catch because they often switch affiliations." He added.

"Ballas and Families have been trying to setup shop in this city for years, but the local gangs killed them all off. It was easier for them to spread to Northern Louisiana but they had trouble in Red Stick for a few years and New Arcadia with how dangerous the locals are here. In those days they were well-armed, vicious, and well-organized." Regina stated earning a nod from Alison.

"Well how did they start to come in?" the FIB Agent asked.

"Hurricane Katherine if you believe it." said Regina as Alison nodded her head. She'd have to have lived under a rock to not know about the destructive Category 5 Hurricane that took the lives of over a thousand people and cost over a hundred million in property damage.

"The levees broke and the city flooded with water and so many of the gangs had to abandon their territory and get away from the storm, and when they returned things were different." said Regina.

"Old neighborhoods were gone, houses were underwater, and housing projects were destroyed so gangs were now fighting to claim new territory. Along with that some of the gang members when they relocated to places like Texas got down with Texas based Ballas and Family sets and brought them to our streets." Added Tavon.

"There are now a total of three Balla sets operating in all of New Arcadia and at least two Family sets in Red Stick that like to come into this town and are trying to establish themselves in the city. We keep finding a lot of their bodies on the street filled with bullet holes." said Regina.

"Along with them we also saw an increase of Mexican workers coming into New Arcadia. All that damage left a big market for day labors, but they came from all over and they brought their kids with them." said Tavon.

"Our biggest brown gang in the entire state is the Spanish Lords, they're just about everywhere and they were able to grow so quickly because they came in quietly and didn't really start to butt heads with anyone." He added.

"Then the Vagos came in and we saw an increase in violence." he continued.

"The Vagos run Southern San Andreas and carry out the orders of La Onda, but here in Louisiana the brown population is small, there is no Onda, and this ain't San Andreas. They came in thinking it was and went to war with many of the local crews who...didn't show mercy." said Regina with a slight chuckle.

"Rumors of Mara Bunta being in Lincoln Parish are also being investigated along with rumors of the Azteca's and even gangs belonging to the Soul and Kin Nations." said Tavon earning wide eyes from Alison.

"Local Crews, Ballas, Families, Spanish Lords, Vagos, Aztecas, Mara Bunta Grande, Soul Nation, Kin Nation -." started Alison before Regina interrupted her.

"The Uptown Riderz Motorcycle Club have a few chapters in Louisiana with their main Louisiana chapter being based in New Arcadia." Said Regina.

"The Da Nang Boyz are also here but they mostly stick to the Vietnamese community in East New Arcadia and are one of the most organized gangs here." Tavon added.

"Shit no wonder this city is full of violence." Said Alison earning chuckles from the group.

"New Arcadia may be ranked first in murders in America but we're not even in the top twenties in violent crimes. In fact from what we heard the FIB ranks Red Stick as being more dangerous then New Arcadia because of that." Said Regina as Alison rolled her eyes at knowing the truth in that statement.

"But like we said gangs but not really national gangs well in the black community even other cities across Louisiana don't really see national gangs. It's usually small numerous crews who stick together from loyalty, because they grew up together, or they family." Said Tavon earning a nod from Alison.

"Really well have they figured out what was the cause behind that mass shooting?" Alison asked earning a few seconds of silence from the duo as they arrived at a home in the third ward.

"I'll go in they don't like to speak when they're around too many people." Said Regina as she stepped out of the car before making her way inside of the home while Tavon and Alison sat outside in the car.

"So how are you liking things in New Arcadia?" he asked earning a low chuckle from Alison.

"It's…really new to me." She replied earning a low chuckle from the man.

"It may seem a bit overwhelming at first but you'll get used to it." Tavon replied with a chuckle as the duo sat in silence before Alison broke the silence.

"So have you found out anything on those house murders?" asked Alison earning a few seconds of silence from Tavon before he responded.

"From what we gather there's a gang war going on between two drug crews in the city the Roman Boyz and the Voodoo Park Boyz." Said Tavon earning a nod from Alison.

"Voodoo Park a small group of drug dealers but they got some fight in them, as for the Roman Boyz…they're the reason there are no Families in this city." He stated to Alison's shock.

"They've been around since the mid 1990's as solely a drug dealing organization that operates in the third ward. In those days they used to be called the Gambetti Boyz even though they weren't affiliated in any way with the Gambetti Family and have been under the eyes of almost everyone." He added.

"Then why are they called Roman Boyz?" the FIB Agent asked.

"When the crew was formed it was started by a handful of drug dealers in the third ward led by two men named Maurice Roman and Charles Jenkins who ran small drug crews with their families. They basically merged their families and a few kids from their neighborhood and formed the gang and overtime more dudes joined the gang and in the early two thousands they went to war over a few major housing projects in the third ward…and won." He replied.

"Charles Jenkins had some of the best heroin in town and could supply the gang with drugs and with that they were raking in a lot of money and with money more people joined and the more people who joined the more neighborhoods they snatched up. There was a point in time where the Roman Boyz could have been called a mafia organization on their own." Said Tavon.

"Then what happened?" Alison asked with wide eyes.

"After Hurricane Katherine a lot of their members fled to Sunbelt City and they tried to establish themselves on streets that were controlled by the Ballas, Mara Bunta, the Deuce, and a few weeks after arriving they found themselves fighting a number of turf wars along with other crews against the Texas gangs." Said Tavon.

"I'll admit the New Arcadia Boys did their thing and the Gambetti Boyz were doing their thing, in fact when most gangs were starting to go back to New Arcadia they were still there. They actually split into two groups Charles Jenkins would live in Sunbelt and supply Maurice Roman with drugs while he was back home in New Arcadia." He continued with a chuckle.

"It didn't work out well though, Charles Jenkins was gunned down by members of the Ballas in Sunbelt and after that the gang started to fall apart from the inside with members walking away, getting killed, or arrested and Maurice wasn't no leader because of so he's been fighting wars with other gangs on almost every corner. The guys killed in that house were a part of his organization and right now I assume he's plotting his next move against them." He finished just as Tavon looked down the street.

"Speak of the devil himself." The gang unit officer said earning Alison's attention as the duo looked out the rearview mirror and noticed a group of African American men walking down the street each wearing long white t-shirts, baggy jeans, and running shoes.

"There are a few Roman Boyz right there." He said as Alison took in the sight of the men.

"You see the guy in the middle?" he asked as Alison's eyes quickly fell on a African American man who stood about six foot one with short cut black hair, shaved chin hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a large white t-shirt, black jeans, a black hat, and all white shoes.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That's Marrick Roman, he's one of Maurice's sons and he makes sure all the dealers on the streets are protected." said Tavon as Alison took in the sight of the man closely.

"He has another son named Martin that's actually the groups lawyer if you can believe it." He added earning a slight nod from Alison who continued to look at the group before the sound of the front door opening caught her attention as turned her head and noticed Regina sliding into the front seat of the car.

"I got the meet location, it's gonna be at the docks in a few hours." She said earning a nod from Tavon.

"Alright we're on the go." He said as Regina started up the car and started to drive away from the home while Alison continued to look at Marrick.

 **Red Stick**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Red Stick as Mark found himself sweeping the concrete porch of the home and watching as the electrician and moving truck drove away from the house. The group must have spent seven hours fixing up the house or really dusting and sweeping the house before the moving crew could come in and setup the furniture and the electrician to setup the lights.

As he swept the front porch more memories of his youth filled his mind with images of sweeping the porch while his grandmother watched him from the front door with a wide smile that would brighten his day and earn praise from the people in the neighborhood as they passed by the home.

He had a lot of memories in the home and he was looking forward to making more with his brothers, but at the same time he wasn't looking forward to using the house as the clubhouse for his crew. They didn't move heavy drugs like Cocaine or Heroin but his grandmother was also against cigarettes and alcohol in the home and those were rules he promised himself that he would keep no matter what.

"Yo Mark come check it." Said Lee earning Mark's attention as he followed the Chinese man into the living room where he noticed two couches on two separate walls in the living room, a shelf with a flat screen television, a coffee table in front of one couch, and more importantly some speakers surrounding the television.

"What do you think would be a good house warming song brother?" Link asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Surprise me." The Creole replied earning a nod from Link who hooked his phone to the speaker and pushed the random button before the song Down with the Sickness by Disturbed started to play causing the group to smile and nod their heads to the beat.

"Hell yeah good pick." Said Lee as the group started to bump their heads to the beat while Mark stood by chuckling closely.

"I found this in the back brother." Said Felix as he approached Mark with a picture of an elderly African American woman with bright red skin, long black curly hair, and wearing a bright red dress.

"Your family has some strong genes almost all of you look alike." The Mexican said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah we all do." Said Mark as he took the picture before hanging it on the wall of the living room earning nods and smiles from the group.

 **Oaktown**

The drive to Oaktown wasn't long for Task as he and Adahy parked their cars in their usual meeting point deep in the woods out of sight from people who might come want to see them. As Task stepped out of the car he noticed Adahy pull the slide back on his Glock 19 just in case something happened. The sight was becoming the norm to Task who quickly did the same for his own Glock before looking into the backseat where he noticed his Bow and Quiver of Arrows resting on the backseat.

"So where are the buyers?" asked Adahy as he stepped out of the car with Task before the sound of a car approaching caught their attention as they noticed a black SUV pulling up across from them and watching as five African American men stepped out wearing the color green.

"Families I hate Families." Whispered Adahy earning a nod from Task.

"You and me both." The Lakota replied, growing up on his reservation there were many young Natives copying the image, dress, and attitudes of members of the predominantly black Los Santos street gang some of whom had never met members of the gang and both Task and Adahy often thought of those Natives as Brothers who've lost their way.

"So you got our order?" asked the lead Family member who was an African American man who stood about six foot three with black corn rows under a bright green hat, a white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Yeah!" said Task as he and Adahy made their way to the back of the truck before pulling out one of two brown crates and opening it to reveal ten Micro SMG's stuffed inside.

"Twenty fully-automatic SMG's ready for action." Said Task earning a nod from the lead Family member.

"Good!" he said before gang bangers beside him drew their pistols and aimed them at the duo.

"The fuck." Said Task as Adahy rolled his eyes in an unsurprised manner.

"Here's how things are about to work dawg you about to hand over those guns and in return we let your asses lives." The lead man said earning a slight chuckle from Adahy.

"And if we refuse?" Task asked with a chuckle.

"Then you two bitches gonna be taking dirt nap homies." He added earning a sick smile from Adahy.

"Glad you said it first-." Said Adahy as he quickly drew his Glock and fired a single shot that struck one of the Family members that was wearing a white t-shirt in the center of his chest and causing him to fall forward while Task and Adahy jumped behind the pickup truck as the Family members started to unload on the vehicle.

"Told you so!" said Adahy as he blinded fired from behind the truck while Task did the same thing.

"Smoke those fucking bitches." Yelled the lead Family member before two of his men pulled two Mac-10 Submachine Guns from the backseat of the SUV.

"Oh shit!" said Task as the two Natives ducked for cover while the two Family members squeezed the triggers on their Submachine Guns and sent a barrage of bullets into the truck filling it with bullet-holes, shattering the windows, and letting the air out of the tires.

The gunfire only came to end with a loud clicking sound that indicated that both men had used up their entire magazines and were lowering their guns.

"Stupid pricks-." Started one of the Family members before a loud whizzing sound caught everyone's attention and caused them to turn their heads and notice an arrow sticking out of the left side of the man's chest.

"Heart shot!" said Task as he quickly reloaded while the Family members seemed to be in a state of shock at what they were witnessing before another whizzing sound and the splattering of blood caught their attention as Task fired another arrow that hit a man in the throat, severing his jugular vein and spraying the Family members around him in his own blood including the leader who was busy wiping blood from his eyes.

"Goodnight!" said Adahy who came up from almost out of nowhere and walked up on the other Family member before putting his gun to the side of the man's head and squeezing the trigger easily killing the man.

"Fucking bitches this ain't over." Yelled the lead Family member as he started to run away while Task gave a slight smile before reloading his bow.

"It's over for you!" the Lakota said before firing his last arrow that easily tore through the air before the sharp point found it's mark in the center of the back of the gang members head and causing him to fall forward and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Well that was fun." Said Adahy with an evil chuckle.

"Still think the rumors about me with a bow are fake?" Task asked with a chuckle of his own before the duo were interrupted by a loud explosion that shook the ground and caused them to whip their heads around and notice that there truck was on fire.

"Shit grab the guns." Said Task as he started to run for the truck before Adahy tackled him to the ground.

"Get down!" the Creek Warrior yelled as the sound of gunshots started to off around them not from men shooting at them but because of the fire igniting the gunpowder in the bullets causing them to explode and send rounds flying all over the forest and whizzing by the duo's head.

"The elders are gonna be pissed about this." Stated Task.

"We worry about them later." Adahy replied as a bullet impacted against the ground in front of them causing the duo to cover their heads and curl up into a ball in-case they were hit by a stray round.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the docks wasn't long for Alison as she stepped out of her car, after changing her clothes to a white button up-shirt under a black bulletproof vest, blue jean pants, and white tennis shoes. She then quickly made her way over to Lieutenant Locke and the others as they stood in front of a few New Arcadia Police Officers discussing the bust that was about to take place.

"Alright everyone listen up." said Locke earning everyone's attention.

"We know the plan let's get ready to make it happen." He said earning nods from the officers.

"Team 1 will consist of myself, Regina, and Sawyer and we will be taking point on moving on the deal, Team 2 will consist of Alison, Derrick, and Tavon and you will be covering the rear in case they run past us, everyone else will keep this place surrounded just in case both our lines fail." Said Locke earning nods from everyone.

"Alright let's go!" he yelled dismissing the officers who moved to their positions as Alison found herself moving through the back of the docks with her Pistol at the ready with Derrick moving behind her with his pistol and Tavon taking point with a Pump-Action Shotgun.

As the group ventured closer to the spot of the drug deal they started to hear the voices of people talking to one another in a heated debate and as they got closer they quickly noticed that the deal was going down between six African American men dressed in a variety of fashions.

"Alright GO!" yelled Locke as he, Sawyer, and Regina rushed from cover with their guns raised.

"NEW ARCADIA POLICE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" yelled Locke as he, Regina, and Sawyer rushed the men with their weapons drawn causing three to put their hands up while the other three ran off.

"Stop!" yelled Sawyer as the trio continued to run off.

"Here they come." Said Tavon as he, Alison, and Derrick readied themselves for the men and quickly jumped out at them with Tavon wrestling a man to the ground Derrick doing the same.

"Oh shit!" said the last man as he managed to avoid Alison by side-stepping the woman similar to a professional Runningback and continuing to run away while Alison gave chase with a few officers watching her as she went.

Despite the impressive Juke the man was no professional athlete and he was beginning to tire himself out with bad breathing techniques while Alison seemed to be taking her time not by choice but for fun. What many don't know is that she ran track and field at Dockington College and even Cross Country in High School so when it came to running she had the advantage and was right now acting more like a predator toying with its prey before the kill.

She then took a short breath before accelerating forward with almost blinding speed and tackling the man from behind causing him to fall forward and hit the ground hard.

"Don't move!" she said before forcing the man's hands behind his back while the other officers ran towards the woman who was reading the man his rights.

"We'll I'll be damned." Said Tavon with a slight chuckle as the group started to cheer on Alison as she put the man in cuffs.

 **Oaktown**

It must have been forty minutes before the bullets had finally stopped flying as Task and Adahy looked at the burned out wreckage of their truck and noticed that it was filled with more bullet holes and that the sound of exploding rounds has ceased causing the duo to stand up and take in the sight around them.

"And you said we wouldn't need to be prepared." Said Adahy.

"Whatever, I'm more worried about how we're going to get home?" asked Task as Adahy pointed to the SUV that the Family members had come in.

"Well I always did want an SUV." The Lakota replied while Adahy rolled his eyes.

"If you want something that destroys the environment go for it but you're paying for the gas." Said Adahy as he followed after Task.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun had finally set on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself having a small party with a few of the other officers at a local bar celebrating the first bust of the Major Crimes Task Force. It wasn't a really big bust but it was enough to send a message to the gangs and everyone in the city that the Major Crimes Unit was here and if you were doing something illegal they were coming for you.

"There's the woman of the hour." Came the voice of Tavon as he and Regina approached Alison breaking her from her concentration and causing her to smile at them.

"I don't see why I'm the woman of the hour, I was just doing my job." Alison replied with a smile as Tavon had her a glass of scotch. She wasn't much of a drinker but on this occasion she decided to drink more to be a part of the group.

"You were doing your job but you did it a lot better than some and for that you are appreciated." Said Regina with a chuckle.

"Enjoy your drink." Said Tavon as he and Regina walked away from Alison who took a small sip from her drink before setting it down.

"Super girl comes in and saves the day." Came a familiar voice as Alison turned around in her seat to notice Sawyer sitting next to her chuckling.

"I gotta say that was good runnin you did back there girl, where'd you learn to move like that?" he asked with his thick southern accent showing.

"I used to run track back in college." She replied earning a chuckle from Sawyer.

"Track that explains a lot." He said with a chuckle, as Alison quickly took in the smell of alcohol that seemed to have replaced his natural breath.

"You want to know something darling?" he asked while Alison looked away from him for a second.

"I'm really really happy that there's another person like me on this team." He stated to Alison's confusion.

"What do you mean another person like you?" she asked.

"Come on don't tell me you haven't noticed that me, you, and Locke are the only ones that aren't colored on this team." He said to Alison's surprise at his use of the word colored.

"I get that most of the NA Police Force is more than fifty percent colored but come on for all we know they know they have family working with these dealers and are probably gonna make sure we stay off their asses." Sawyer stated earning a raised eyebrow from Alison.

"You get me you were in the FIB and probably been in a lot of situations taking down these animals." He said earning a forced chuckle from Alison.

"Yeah I'm…gonna go." She said before rising up and walking away from Sawyer who couldn't help but drunkenly watch her butt as she left the bar.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to his apartment wasn't long for Mark as he found himself walking around the living room of his apartment with a black duffel bag thrown across his shoulder as he walked around his apartment placing a few of his things in the bag like clothes, cans of food, and even a few movies.

His apartment was large and had a few things that his grandmother's home didn't have but he liked the idea of sleeping in the home of his youth. The idea of sleeping there with the brothers he's made over the years is also a big plus for him. He just wish his grandmother was around to meet them, she wasn't a racist in fact from the stories he heard about her she was a bit of a hippie in her youth and was a strong believer in a "We Are the Children of the World" belief that Mark thought rubbed off on himself being that he was a black guy in a gang of mostly whites who liked hardcore rock music.

After grabbing a few of his hats and stuffing them in his bag Mark quickly made his way for the door before stepping out and quickly coming face to face with a familiar brown haired woman standing on the otherside with her hand raised in a gesture meaning that she was seconds away from knocking.

"Hi!" Alison said with a weak smile.

"Hello!" Mark said with a raised eyebrow before stepping out of his home and closing the door behind him.

"So how was school?" she asked earning a more confused look from Mark.

"It was alright the few hours I was there." He said earning a nod from Alison.

"Great!" she said.

"Is there something you want to tell Ms. Trueblood?" he asked in a more serious tone while Alison watched him fold his arms over his chest.

"Yes I wanted to…apologize about what happened last time. I think we got off on the wrong footing and that I was quick to judge you even though I don't know you." She said while Mark remained silent before interrupting her.

"Don't worry about it you ain't the first to judge me based off my appearance and I doubt you'll be the last." He replied.

"I know I mean…today I was talking to a man who used some negative terms to describe…." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"Black people like me." He finished.

"He used the term colored." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Wow haven't heard that one before." The man of Creole descent replied.

"Yes and well…I got angry at him for talking like that and I didn't know if that's how you saw me so I wanted to…clear the air that I don't think like that." She said earning a slight smile from Mark.

"I know you don't. To me it sounds like the man you was talking to is from here, while I can tell you aren't. Down here in the south using the term colored to describe black people is the next best thing after the N-Word and most that use it are instilled with it and come from a long line of redneck assholes." Mark stated before stepping closer to Alison who didn't move but decided to stand her ground and continue to look Mark straight in the eyes.

"You aren't racist, you just haven't been around a lot of black people and your opinion of us is based off what you've seen…am I right?" he asked earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Where are you from exactly?" he asked.

"Yes I born in Junction City but I've been all over in my lifetime." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Guess we can find common ground in that." Mark replied with a chuckle earning one from Alison before her eyes fell on a black duffel bag strapped to his shoulder. The bag was zipped up but it looked fill to the brim and the sight of it actually unnerved Alison.

"You don't have to leave because of me." She said catching Mark off-guard as he gave her a confused look before looking down at the bag beside him.

"Don't give yourself too much credit sweet-heart. This is my apartment but I got a home in Red Stick with some friends and I'm going to stay there now stay." Mark replied earning a surprised look from Alison.

"Oh!" she replied while feeling a hint of embarrassment from asking him the question as Mark gave a low chuckle.

"Trust me sweetheart it'll take a lot for you to scare this Roman off." He stated catching Alison by surprise.

"What did you just call yourself?" she asked earning a confused look from Mark.

"Roman…that's my last name." he replied earning a slight nod from Alison who gave him a quick smile while noticing the slight resemblance between him and the man from earlier.

"Oh!" she said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I should probably get going." Mark replied before moving away from Alison who stood in silence for a few seconds before speaking.

"Mark…do you have a brother?" she asked causing Mark to stop in his tracks and not turn to her for a few seconds before speaking.

"Yeah two to be exact." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"I haven't seen them in a really long time." He said to Alison's surprise.

"Why is that?" she asked as Mark lowered his head before speaking.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, but if do meet any of my brothers or even my father don't tell them you saw me…or else things will get complicated." He said before turning to walk away while Alison watched him leave closely while making a mental note of things about him.

 **Authors Note: And there's chapter two for you everybody I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing this one.**

 **I want to thank my loyal brother on this site** **Onkwehonweneha for being the first to review and I also want to thank Snarf for reviewing as well and to answer your question No I didn't live in New Orleans during the events of Katrina I was living in Baton Rouge at the time but a lot of my family who lived there and** **most of Southern Louisiana left.**

 **You also mentioned breaking off sections for exploration and that's** **another thing I took into count so I gave it more of how San Andreas had LS, San Fierro, Las Ventura, and a few other places. This story will have New Orleans and all 17** **th** **Wards but parts of the story will take place in Baton Rouge because of the close proximity, as well as rural parts of Louisiana, Shreveport, Louisiana, Houston, Texas, and even Jackson Mississippi because all these areas are really close together and unlike LA that's one big city where dudes don't really worry much else about dudes from outta state New Orleans ain't like that.**

 **You may have noticed that Alison and Task had really action-packed missions in this chapter while Mark didn't and that's kinda how this story will go with having some characters doing rather boring things while others don't. Last chapter Mark, Link, Lee, Felix, and Manfred pulled a heist and next chapter they will have another role.**

 **As you all saw we got a glimpse of Marrick in this chapter and he'll have a bigger role next chapter. Don't expect much of a change of personality but his appearance did change to fit more of this story. He's now based off Aldis Hodge who played MC Ren in the Straight Outta Compton Movie.**

 **I also introduced the other members of the Major Crimes Task Force. You can't have cops chasing criminals with only two cops so they'll be in this story and providing support to Alison but also will have some drama on their end. Detective Derrick Johnson is based off Don Cheadles who was in Colors, Crash, and Iron Man, Detective Regina Waters is based off Regina King who was in Friday, Southland, and American Crime, Detective Sawyer is based off Waltin Goggins who was on the Shield and Justified, and Detective Tavon Dawson is based on Brian J White who was on the Shield and Scandal.**

 **I also introduced Alison and Task's specials in this chapter. One of the things I liked about GTA V was that it featured the characters each having special abilities all their own to use in tight spots with Franklin's skill in driving, Michael in slowing down time to shoot, and Trevor rampaging. If you didn't spot them Alison can run a lot faster then most, where was that on a lot of mission, and Task is an almost perfect shot unlike Michael he doesn't really slow down time it's just that he's really good at it.**

 **Next chapter I will show Mark, Lee, Link, Manfred, and Felix's abilities along with Adahy. I think you'll like their skills a lot better than most.**

 **I also introduced one of the main gangs in this chapter, The Roman Boyz. Some of y** **ou probably saw the Gangland episode based off the Gotti Boys gang and yeah the Roman Boyz do have some influence from the Gotti Boyz in a way but they also take influence from the Barksdale Organization from the Wire.**

 **A Family Set was seen in this chapter. Down here national gangs are basically seen an invaders and most of the local crews fight them for control of the streets. There are a few who ally with local crews and there will be a few in this story but we'll get to that later. And yeah a lot of the national gangs really popped up after Katrina.**

 **In this story the Families are Crips and Ballas are Bloods. Bloods are more numerous in the south then Crips and in New Orleans they're more Bloods then Crips mostly from Texas but the Crips are trying to establish themselves in New Orleans and can be found in Shreveport and a few come to Baton Rouge for things.**

 **I hope you all liked this chapter thank you all for reading and goodnight from Zilla 2000.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Sometimes you gotta spill a little blood to send a clear enough message_

 _Manfred Johar_

 **Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Romans**

 **Fist Fight in New Arcadia**

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to rise on this day in New Arcadia as an African American man of Creole descent with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a bright gray suit stepped out of his home with a cellphone to the right side of his head and carrying a briefcase in his right hand while he talked. This man's name was Martin Roman and he was just about ready to leave for work.

"Yes I'll meet with Mr. Shephard later tell him I'll be in the office in about thirty minutes." The man said before turning around and coming face to face with another African American man standing in front of his home wearing a black jacket that zipped up the front while the hood covered his head and his hands rested in the front pockets, black jeans with a chain wallet on his right side, white shoes, and studded ear-rings.

"How's it been brother?" Mark asked with a wide smile while Martin stood in shock before dropping his briefcase.

"Cancel all my appointments." He said while continuing to stare at his younger brother in a state of shock while Mark started to grow annoyed.

"Since you won't come to me I'm coming to you so I can poke you in the chest, just to prove this is real." Said Mark as he started to approach the stunned Martin before poking him straight in the chest to break his concentration.

"Marcus, it's really you?" he asked earning a slight chuckle his younger brother.

"Last I checked I was." The BSU member replied with a shrug of his shoulders but before he could say anything else Martin had quickly wrapped his arms around his younger brother and brought him in for a tight hug while resting his head on his brothers shoulder.

Mark didn't need to see it but he more than figured that there were tears leaking from his older brothers eyes almost like waterfalls at the situation he was in right now. He and Martin had always been close even more so then he was with any of their siblings or parents and Mark knew that if he was gonna reconnect with his family he had to do it by getting through Martin.

"So are you gonna invite me in?" he asked earning a nod from Martin who opened the door to his home.

"Yeah come on it, Ella come in here." He yelled to his younger brother's confusion before he noticed a Caucasian woman with long blonde hair that went past her neck, bright blue eyes, and wearing a red sleep blouse and yoga pants with black slippers came from the back of the house.

"I thought you were going to work Martin?" she said before her eyes instantly fell on Mark and widened.

"Who is this Martin?" she asked while Mark continued to look at her with wide eyes.

"This is my younger brother…Mark the one I told you about." He said causing the woman's eyes widen at the sight of Mark.

"Mark this is my wife Ella." He said earning a slight smile from Mark.

"Oh nice to meet you." Said Mark as he inwardly cursed himself at the situation he'd just put himself in.

 **Red Stick**

While their leader was reuniting with his older brother Lee, Felix, Link, and Manfred found themselves standing over the pool table in the living room of the newly transformed clubhouse talking to themselves and discussing their plans for today.

"Alright so we know what to do?" Lee asked earning a nod from the group.

"I'm gonna be waiting at the bus station for Davey and the others to arrive later today." Said Felix earning a nod from Lee.

"You're gonna back me up on checking out that corner in New Arcadia." Link added earning a nod from Lee.

"And I'm going create something that'll make taking down those occupying it easier with our limited ammo." Manfred finished earning a third nod from Lee.

"Alright remember we're on a tight schedule Mark should have made contact with his brother by now and once he's finished up there he'll meet back up with us and we'll move on those pricks." Said Lee earning nods from the group.

"You guys know how this goes we hit them hard, fast, and we don't leave witnesses especially when we're making a name for ourselves and in a place like New Arcadia we need to send a message to everyone that the Brothers are here." Stated Lee earning nods from the group.

"Tonight we let the bodies hit the floor." He finished in an ode to an old rock song that played with almost everything as the group started to cheer amongst themselves.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the New Arcadia police station wasn't long for Alison as she quickly made her way inside before going upstairs to the office of the Major Crimes Task Force and quickly greeted Tavon, Regina, and Derrick while trying to avoid Sawyer who was doing the same to her.

She then quickly made her way to her desk where she quickly plopped down in front of her computer before turning it on.

"Alright let's see what I can find." She said before logging into the New Arcadia Police Database and typing in the name Marcus Roman only to come up empty.

"Right he said he was never arrested." She said with a defeated tone before an idea came to mind causing her to get off the New Arcadia Police database and look into the FIB database. With just the typing in of his name she would be able to find out just about anything the youngest Roman had done in his lifetime. Unfortunately for her the computer she was using was a 2006 model and had a lot of trouble booting up.

"Alison you mind coming to join us for your assignment?" asked Lieutenant Locke as Alison noticed that it may take a while before the information came up so she quickly nodded her head and followed Locke away from her desk and towards the middle of the room where the team was gathered.

"So then lieutenant who's head we gonna bust today?" asked Sawyer with a slight chuckle as Alison looked at him with an unamused look before turning away from him.

"Sorry Sawyer but no heads are gonna be bust today." Locke said to everyone's surprise as they watched him bend down to open a large cardboard box before reaching inside and pulling out a set of cameras and showing them to everyone.

"If we want to know how things are operating in New Arcadia we need to know who's operating in New Arcadia, that's why I'm sending all of you out to places where drug trafficking is known to be at its highest and take pictures of people you think are involved in the trade." He said.

"I like the idea but how will we know who's involved and who isn't?" asked Alison.

"Tavon worked gangs and Regina worked narcotics they know how to spot people." He said with a chuckle.

"That's why I'm splitting everyone into teams me and Derrick will be looking in on things at the Claiborne Housing Projects in the 2nd Ward." He said before looking at the group.

"Regina and Sawyer you too will be at the 11th and 12 Ward I want you both to be looking in on the Unity Oaks Housing Projects. That area has a high level of drug trafficking but Regina grew up there so she knows the area." He said while eyeing the duo who both kept an unenthusiastic look mostly because they were working together.

"And Alison and Tavon I want you two in the 3rd Ward looking in at the Gust Housing Projects." He said earning nods from the duo.

"Take pictures, do surveillance work, and report any suspicious activity." He said earning a nods from the group before dismissing them.

"Looks like it's me and you again partner." Said Tavon as he looked at Alison with a smile earning a nod from the woman.

"So who's the guys operating it that area?" she asked while walking out the door with Tavon.

"The Roman Boyz, the Gust Housing Projects is the main life line to their organization." He said to Alison's surprise causing her to only nod her head and follow the man out the door just as Alison's phone started to vibrate.

"What is it?" Tavon asked while she checked her phone.

"An alert for a vehicle that was stolen in the area…looks like a black Moonbeam." She said while Tavon gave her a confused look.

 **Red Stick**

While the members of the Major Crime Task Force was splintering across New Arcadia as Felix sat inside a stolen white Moonbeam that was parked outside the bus station in Red Stick waiting for the arrival of more BSU members that had defected like him and the others. As he sat in silence looking out at the bus station the song Fuck Society by the Chicano Rock group Union 13 was blasting through the car.

Being a member of BSU, meant that you obviously was someone who liked hardcore metal music and that was true for Felix but unlike a lot of them he was a fan of Chicano Rap and Rock groups because a lot of them speak to him about his life. He grew up in the barrios of Southwest Sunbelt where the Vagos had a strong-hold on the neighborhood he grew up in. They saw him and he saw them and a few times he had confrontations with them and more importantly he watched them fight various wars against their rivals.

In his youth some of his old friends had joined the gang, but he refused to do it mostly because one of the things he hated was to see was his own people killing each other over basically nothing. He watched the brown gangs do battle with each other more than any other over turf, drugs, women, and respect and he didn't like that, but as he looked at his life he often wondered what would have been different from joining them and being in the gang he's in now.

Since becoming a member of BSU he's killed, kidnapped, robbed, and hurt people in more ways than he thought he ever could. So what was the real difference because to him he saw none in the two groups and outcomes. BSU claimed not be a gang and in truth they were less like a gang and more like a group of friends that had to do what they did to survive. Mark, Lee, Link, Manfred, and a number of the BSU members have helped him out similar to that of a college fraternity and for that he was loyal and he would stick with them not much for Brothers Stand United but more so for the Brothers who took him in.

As the beat started to drop Felix sent a look back at the front of the bus station where he noticed a crowd of people starting to step off the bus and one of the first to step off was a man who was mixed with black and Mexican that stood about five foot seven with short black hair under a black hat, bright brown eyes, and wearing a grey collar shirt, black pants, and wearing grey and black pants. This man's name was Miller Martinez and he was a loyal member of the BSU Sunbelt Chapter and another charismatic member like Mark and like him he felt that the Sunbelt leader was weak and decided to walk away with Mark.

The next man to step off the bus was a man of Puerto Rican descent who stood about five foot eight with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt, khaki shorts, and black and white shoes. This man's name was Victor Reyes and he was another loyal member of BSU, but he had some disagreements with the rules of the gang.

The following men to step out were both Caucasian men with one standing about five foot eight and the other at six feet with a rather strong looking chin. They both had short black hair that was styled into a fauxhawks but the taller man had shorter sides and black eyes while the other man had bright blue eyes. The shorter man was wearing a light blue jacket that red Sunbelt on the back over a grey t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes and on the right side of his neck was the letters SB and his tall friend was wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jean pants and black shoes. The shorter man was named Davey Shepard and the taller man was named Eddy Edwins and both were actually enforcers for the BSU Sunbelt chapter like Mark, Lee, and Felix and would do the things other members didn't have to. What brought them all the way to Red Stick wasn't really loyalty but more so was action. They knew that wherever Mark went he brought drama and battle and they wanted a piece of that.

After the group stepped off Felix honked the horn of the car earning their attention as they quickly approached him before sliding in the stolen car.

"Felix good to see you brother." Said Miller as he slid into the front seat of the car and slapped hands with Felix.

"Likewise brothers." He replied while slapping hands with everyone else.

"So what we getting into?" asked Eddy.

"You guys got your guns because Mark already has something for us to do?" the Mexican asked as the group lifted their shirts and showed that they each had a pistol.

"So what we doing?" asked Victor with a chuckle.

 **New Arcadia**

"Man this is good." Said Mark as he sat across the seat from his older brother Martin who watched him eat a plate of fried fish and French fries that he ordered from a local Vietnamese restaurant in the area.

"Thanks for this brother." The youngest Roman said with a chuckle.

"No problem." Martin replied with a smile as he watched a young Vietnamese woman approach Mark and refill his glass of pink lemonade earning a smile, thank you, and a wink from the youngest Roman that caused the woman to blush at him while walking away giggling earning a slight smile from Mark.

"I don't like people who stare." Mark said breaking Martin from his concentration.

"Sorry it's just…I've dreamed of this moment for years, reuniting with you after we lost you." Stated Martin earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You never thought of looking for me?" he asked.

"We tried we got people to look all over the Louisiana Foster System for you, but come up with no leads." He said earning a nod from Mark who already knew his brother was lying. He said we like the entire family had looked into finding him but at the most Mark figured that maybe him, their sister, and a few of his aunts and uncles looked into finding him but not his mother and damn sure not his father.

The thought of the duo left a bad taste in Mark's mouth. He'd always loathed his parents even though they had brought him into the world. His father was a drug dealer and his mother was that dragon-lady who wanted to see her sons on the streets and his grandmother knew that. She quickly pulled Martin away from them and because of so he was a lawyer, his middle brother Marrick was left in their care and he could only imagine how he turned out.

"Speaking of them how are our parents?" Mark asked not using the term mother and father solely because he didn't see neither as them as mother or father material.

"They're…almost still the same as you left I don't really talk to them much. Father usually calls me whenever he needs legal representation but that's about it and me mother barely talk." Martin replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Let me take a guess she didn't approve of you deciding not be a pusher and going to school or marrying a white woman?" the youngest Roman asked.

"Both which I still don't get why is she so hung up on that her brother married a white woman." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You know the rules don't bring her home if she can't use momma's comb. I gotta say I'm glad she didn't see me in Sunbelt." Mark replied with a chuckle earning a slight chuckle from Martin.

"You were in Sunbelt?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Not at first, after grandma I stayed in a foster home in Red Stick for a few weeks, then I moved to Treeport, then Seaport in Mississippi, then Washington, Mississippi, then I lived in Dockington City in Maryland for about two years, after there I lived in Sunbelt for three years." Mark stated earning wide eyes from Martin.

"But I don't feel like talking about me just yet…I want to see our parents." Mark said to Martin's shock.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I've been waiting a long-time to stare that man in the face and get something off my chest." Said Mark with a slight chuckle.

"I don't think that maybe a good idea-." Started Martin before Mark stopped him.

"Brothers I'm gonna see him sooner or later so I'd rather meet him with you and not walk up on the streets and say "Hey I'm your son." Mark stated earning a few seconds of silence from Martin before responded.

"Alright but don't get your hopes up for anything good." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Trust me I don't!" Mark replied with a slight chuckle.

 **Red Stick**

Things at Task's home wasn't going a little different for the Lakota and Creek Warriors as they sat in their living room loading bullets into their pistols and a rounds into an AK-47 Assault Rifle that the duo used just in case things went sideways for them.

"So how we going to do this?" asked Task as he watched Adahy load more bullets into clips for the AK-47.

"Those green-rag wearing bitches made us lose our guns so we now we can't repay the elders for our next shipment. So we're gonna take the money they owe us out of their pockets." Said Adahy with anger in his voice.

"I know those fucking pricks like to ride around in those flashy cars they drive like its Los Santos in the 1980's. I bet one of those things can fetch a heavy price at a chop shop." Adahy replied earning a nod from Task.

"So we're stealing cars from the Families seems simple compared to what we normally do." Said Task with a chuckle as Adahy watched him pick up his Bow and a small quiver that had about five arrows.

"I always wanted to use this one." He said with an evil smile while pulling an arrow out of the quiver that was different from the rest because it didn't have a small sharp tip but instead a fat red that wouldn't likely break flesh.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was still beaming high in the skies of New Arcadia as Link and Manfred found themselves sitting in a car across the street from a corner that was next to a local park with a fountain in the middle of it.

"This place is a great place to sell our cigarettes there's an awful lot of yuppies here." Said Manfred as Link noticed a white woman walk by with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Aye this place is good, it's the next place that has my freaking out." Said Link as he pulled away from the park and stopping a few blocks down where the duo noticed a corner that was close to a liquor store with about five African American men standing on it selling drugs.

"I get selling in front of a liquor store is good to, but this corner may cause us some problems." Said Link before the group noticed two cars come to a screeching halt in front of the corner before five men armed with baseball bats stepped out of the car and started to attack the men on the corner.

"Damn!" said Link as the group watched an African American man wearing a white wife beater, a black fedora that covered his black cornrows, black jeans, and white shoes slam his baseball bat into the chest of a man wearing a baggy white t-shirt and forcing him down on the concrete.

"You tell Maurice that this corner belong to the Game Tight Boyz bitch." He yelled before slamming the baseball bat against the man's back before the group jumped back in the cars laughing and drove away while the men lay on the ground in pain.

"Great and then there's already two crews fighting over it." Link stated.

"One of the crews fighting over it is led by Mark's father and is one of his biggest money makers. That's why this corner is so important to him. He's gonna take it mostly to send a message to the old man…and sometimes you gotta spill a little blood to send a clear enough message." Manfred replied earning a scoff from Link.

"Besides after what I'm making for this job. That's corners gonna be done a crew and other guys are gonna want to stay away from it." Manfred added with a chuckle as Link turned his head back and noticed he was tapping the box for a recently purchased remote control toy car.

"You and your cars." Link said with a chuckle before the duo drove away from the corner while pulling out his cellphone and sending Mark a text message.

 **Gust Housing Projects, New Arcadia**

It must have been maybe two hours since Alison and Tavon arrived at the Gust Housing Projects or in their case arrived at the building across the street from the front of the projects to take pictures of the men standing outside. The building was an amazing sight thought it was twelve story high rise with a few smaller buildings around it that made up the complex and was rather astonishing to Alison.

It there time there they must have photographed maybe thirty people who they may have thought were connected with the Roman Boyz and a few Tavon knew were close members of the Roman Boyz. The easiest ones to spot was the occasional exchange of money that was going down on the ground. They wouldn't be able to make major arrest with the one's they've seen because throughout the entire transactions the ones handling and holding the drugs were maybe kids no older then fifteen while older men oversaw them.

"Shouldn't these kids be in school?" asked Alison earning a slight chuckle from Tavon.

"This is school for them because it's what many of these hoppers only know." Said Tavon to Alison's confusion.

"Hoppers?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"See there is a structure to boys on the corner that many don't know about a gang may have multiple areas to see to so they assign small crews to handle selling the drugs almost 24 hours a day. Each crew his headed by a Crew Chief, who watches over things and calls the people upstairs whenever they need a resupply. Under the Chief there's a Counter he's the dude at the front door when people go in for drugs they give him their money and he sends them to Hopper who takes them upstairs to an area of the building where they can get their drugs. The Counter is also supposed to make sure everything adds up at the end of the day. There are also Touts who are supposed to attract customers and Spotters who look out for cops." Tavon stated while pointing out a specific person for Alison who nodded her head while taking in the knowledge.

"I know you didn't work the streets but in LS or Liberty but that's just a little something you can use for later." Said Tavon earning a nod and a smile from Alison as the duo continued to take pictures of the scene.

"Business must be going well because things have been quiet these last couple of days." She said.

"That's just how things are here, one day things are quiet and the next you're wheeling six maybe seven bodies off a corner. It can go from zero to ten thousand in this city like the flipping of a light switch." He added earning a few seconds of silence from Alison.

"Tavon what do you know about Maurice Roman?" Alison asked to Tavon's confusion.

"Well I know a little about him but not really a lot. Why's that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Does he have any kids other than Marrick?" she asked.

"Does he last I checked that man has five kids but he could possibly have more." He answered.

"I think I may have met one of his kids, do you know a child name Marcus Roman?" she asked earning a confused look from Tavon.

"No the name doesn't sound familiar but he could be a son of one of his sister, but with a name like Marcus he could mostly likely be a spawn of the devil that is Maurice." He said earning a nod from Alison

 **New Arcadia**

The drive all the way to East New Arcadia wasn't long for Martin but it was a stressful task as a he drove his red Sentinel down the streets while taking the occasional glance at his younger brother who was sitting in silence and with a rather emotionless look on his face.

Martin didn't have to know what his younger brother was thinking, after all these years he's had a lot of time to broad and be angry at his father and mother. He just hoped that things didn't get too heated when the group reunited.

The duo then finally arrived at a white house in a neighborhood that was just a little out of the city limits with a large front yard and fence surrounding it. This seemed to earn a chuckle from the youngest Roman who stepped out of the car with Martin in tow.

"Guess we moved on up out of the hood." Said Mark with a slight chuckle as Martin took a stand beside him.

"Yeah now just let me do the talking before I introduce you." Martin said before walking towards the front door with Mark in tow as the youngest Roman watched his brother knock on the door earning a loud yell from someone inside before the door was quickly opened and a heavyset African American woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties with short brown hair that went just a little down her neck, bright brown eyes, and wearing a brown button-up blouse, blue jean pants, and a pair of large hoop earrings and as she looked at Martin a slight scowl quickly formed on her face.

"Hi mom!" Martin said as the woman continued to look at him with a scowl before speaking.

"Hey boy!" she said with an unenthusiastic tone before walking back inside of the home with Martin and Mark following her into the home where the duo took in the sight of the nicely furnished home that had two fish tanks in the living room and walls that were covered in pictures. As Mark looked over the pictures he noticed that some were of members of the family and some were of the dudes from the neighborhood, but one thing was sure none of them featured him.

"Where's pop's?" asked Martin as he turned back to the woman.

"Maurice Martin here." Yolanda yelled before walking away as Martin and Mark turned their heads and noticed Marrick step out of his room with three more African American men.

"Well look who come home after being away for a while." Marrick said with a sinister sound in his voice as that made Martin tense up. Despite being the oldest Martin was always looked down by their father and his younger brother Marrick, who's been in the streets since he was eleven. Martin wasn't a tough person because like Mark he was raised mostly by his grandmother but unlike Mark she didn't pass away and force him to grow up on his own.

"Who the little nigga?" asked the man wearing Dust Devils Jersey, baggy black pants, white shoes, and a black hat with the Dust Devils logo. As soon as those words left his mouth Martin sent a look to Mark who had his head covered by the hood of his jacket and kept his gaze away from Marrick who quickly approached.

"Can't speak?" he asked while moving to touch Mark but before he could the group was interrupted by a dark-skinned African American man with short black hair, a thick black mustache, black eyes, wearing a white collar shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. As Mark took in the sight of his father he gave a half chuckle expecting to see the man who had to now be in his forties sagging his pants like he did in his thirties.

"What you want boy?" he asked with an authoritive tone that left Martin somewhat shaking while Mark stood unintimidated.

"I came to…" he started before Marrick interrupted.

"Speak up brother and say it with your chest." He said with a chuckle.

"I came to bring him." Martin finished before all eyes fell on Mark who lifted his head and removed the hood while staring the group down.

"Who the fuck is he?" Yolanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your son!" Mark said to everyone's confusion.

"Mom Dad this is Marcus." Martin said as everyone's eyes widened at the realization of who the young man was. It must have been taking a few minutes for things to sink in as Mark found himself standing in the living room for what felt like minutes before someone spoke up.

"This is Marcus aye, it's been a while." Said Marrick as he looked over his younger brother with a smile and a devious chuckle.

"Hasn't it!" Mark replied while giving his brother an emotionless look of his own.

"Well it's about time you came home." Yolanda said causing Mark to turn to face the woman angrily.

"Your grandmother died almost seven years ago and you could have come home anytime you wanted, yet you wanted to stay out and live your life away from us." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"If you would call bouncing from foster home to foster home living a life then you're right." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

"Well then you must have done a few exciting things to stay away for so long, you must be here needing something." Maurice asked earning a slight chuckle to Mark.

"Actually I've been back in Louisiana for almost a year now and I've been doing fine without your help." Mark replied with a low growl.

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Maurice yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"To tell you and your crew have been evicted from the corner of Veal Street and Blue Town Boulevard, because it's mine now." Mark said to everyone's surprise before a series of laughs started to erupt throughout the room.

"Your corner…you working for Bonafide Williams and the Voodoo Park Boyz then Mark?" Marrick asked.

"I don't for anyone and I've been told that someone's ran your boys off the corner. You can take it back if you want just know this. Whoever is on that corner tonight at eight is signing a death warrant whether they be your guys or whoever." Mark said with authority in his tone that made his mother chuckle and his father do the same.

"You really got some balls coming here threatening me son." Maurice said.

"Don't call me that neither of you have the right to call me that, because none of you raised me or can be called descent parents." Said Mark earning angry looks from the duo.

"You got some nerve coming here and talking like that to us Mark." Said Marrick as Mark turned him with a chuckle.

"Say TJ teach my little brother some manners." Marrick said as Mark noticed the man wearing the jersey approaching Mark with his fist raised.

"Afraid to fight me on your own brother?" Mark asked as the man approached him and swung only for a smile to spread across Mark's face as ducked under the man who swung over him while Mark came up behind him before pushing him against the wall and causing him to slam chest first against him.

"Hey everybody watch this." Said Mark as everyone watched him closely as he drew a rather large pocket knife from his back pocket.

"Hold still bitch!" said Mark as everyone watched in shock as Mark stabbed the man but not in the back his backside earning a loud shriek from the man that could have been confused for a banshee as Mark forced the knife deeper up his rectum before throwing him down and forcing him to sit on the knife.

"Oh my god." Said Yolanda as everyone noticed blood leaking from the man's backside.

"You can keep that nice talking to all of you." Said Mark as he made his way out the door while everyone looked at the screaming man on the floor closely before Marrick felt his anger boil over.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled before running out the front door with Maurice, Marrick, Yolanda, and the others in tow as they watched him run behind Mark before pushing him to the ground.

"Motherfucker you got some nerve, who the fuck you think you is?" Marrick asked as everyone watched Mark stand up before taking off his jacket and revealing the white wife beater that was underneath allowing everyone to take in the tattoos that were on his arms.

"The man who's about to knock you off your high horse." Said Mark as he got into a boxing stance while Marrick did the same.

After a few seconds of being in their stances Marrick threw a punch at his younger brother that easily side-stepped it before following up with a straight jab to Marrick's face that caused him to take a few steps back. He then ran back at Mark who sidestepped him before extended his foot and caused Marrick to trip over it and hit the grass covered ground with a thump.

"That the best you got brother." Mark asked as Marrick stood up and charged his younger brother while throwing three punches that Mark dodged then following up with a kick but Mark only managed to grab his leg and drop his elbow on his brothers knee earning a low groan of pain from Marrick as Mark leg go of his leg before following up with three punches to Marrick's face that caused him to take a few steps back.

"Come on bitch!" said Mark as Marrick threw another punch that Mark ducked under him to avoid before standing up and grabbing Marrick's arm, forcing it upwards, and following it up with a series of knee strikes to the middle Roman's side.

"Good night!" said Mark as he ended the fight with a punch to the back of Marrick's head that successfully knocked him out while everyone looked on in shock.

"He Maurice this is your favorite son ain't well guess what…he just got his ass beat by the son you forgot." Mark yelled before kicking Marrick in the back just as Lee stopped Mark's black Buccaneer in front of the house before honking the horn.

"Have a nice fucking day." Mark with anger in his voice before he walked over to the car and slide in the passenger seat while Lee drove away from the home.

"Did you have a fun day with your parents?" Lee asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Yes I did but we're gonna have more fun tonight." Said Mark as Lee turned a corner away from the neighborhood while Maurice walked over to the unconscious Marrick and looked at him closely before sending a look down the road.

"Looks like our boys become a defiant little man." Said Yolanda with a smile as she sent a look to Maurice who didn't look amused.

 **Red Stick**

The sun was finally beginning to set on this day and many people were following the norm and making their way off the streets with the exception of a two green clad gang members who were sitting on the front porch of a home talking and drinking forties while a small party was going on inside the home with seven family members inside.

"So when you gonna sell me that car loc?" asked a man wearing a Feud Jersey, khaki pants, and whites shoes causing the group to turn their attention to a bright green Vigero parked in the driveway.

"Shit I ain't selling that car to anybody cuz." A gang member wearing a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and a green Feud hat replied with a chuckle.

"Ain't nobody taking that car from-." He started before a loud whooshing sound caught everyone's attention before their eyes widened at the sight of an arrow sticking out of the man's chest.

"What the fuck-." The other family member started before he caught an arrow in the head that quickly silenced him while the man with the arrow in his chest looked on in fear as Task and Adahy approached the house almost like black ghost after they changed into their black clothing.

"Get the car I'll cover you." Said Adahy as he took the AK-47 and stood outside the front door with it at the ready in case someone came out while Task approached the car and pulled a Slim Jim out of his back pocket before forcing it into the door of the car where the windows were located. Thanks to the car being an older model it didn't have barrier blocks so Task was easily able to Jimmy the levers causing the car to unlock.

"I got it!" Task said before sliding into the driver's seat and beginning to hotwire the car causing and easily getting it to start up without any problems.

"Finished!" he said as Adahy lifted his AK-47 to the window and prepared to fire only for Task to stop him.

"We can't waste the ammo." He said before lifting his bow and loading the red-tipped arrow into it.

"This'll send a good enough message." He said while pulling back on the string and catching site of an African American man wearing a green flannel shirt, black jeans, and black shoes with a mouth full of gold teeth.

"Do it!" Task said as Adahy slammed the butt of his AK-47 in the window, easily shattering the glass and causing the Family members to look at the window.

"The fuck-!" the gold mouth gang member asked before Task let go of the string and sent the red-tipped arrow flying forward and as soon as the red tipped hit the man's front teeth and mall explosion caught everyone's attention that reminded them of a Magnum Revolver being fired followed by the feeling of a warm wet liquid splashing on a few of them.

As the group turned their heads they noticed that the gang member with the gold teeth now was missing all of his teeth, his lips, tongue and even parts of his nose were ripped off as a rather large hole was placed in the center of his head causing all the gang member's to look on in shock while Task and Adahy drove away from the house.

"Explosive Arrow?" Adahy asked while smiling at Task.

"Yeah, the explosion itself is small and can't destroy a car but it can do some damage if it gets inside." The Lakota warrior replied with an evil chuckle while Adahy sped down the road.

 **New Arcadia Police Station**

The drive back to the police station wasn't all that long for Alison as she and Tavon made their way back into the office where they noticed Lieutenant Locke, Regina, and the others already standing over a desk looking over some of the pictures they took.

"Took you two long enough." Regina said earning a chuckle from Tavon.

"Third Ward ain't no stone's throw away." He replied while handing his camera to the woman before sending a look to Alison who was making her way over to her desk.

"Alright I'll take the photos." Said Locke as he took the cameras.

"So Lieutenant you mind explaining to me why the hell we just spent the entire day playing photographer?" Sawyer asked earning a chuckle from Locke.

"Because we're building something here Sawyer…and all the pieces matter." Locke said with a slight smile before walking away while Alison quickly accessed her computer and noticed that the file on Mark had finally come through along with a picture that came from a driver's license.

"Is that him?" Tavon asked approaching her from behind and looking at the picture.

"Yeah that's him." Alison said as Tavon took in the sight of the picture.

"He's got Maurice's eyes." He said while folding his arms over his chest.

"That's because he's the son of Maurice Roman and a Yolanda Roman." Alison said earning a nod from Tavon.

"I feel sorry for him, the father is a drug dealer and the mother is a dragon-lady who encourages her sons to go to the streets." Tavon said with a chuckle.

"Look at this, he was apart of something called the Katherine Rescue Group in 2004." Alison said.

"That was the rescue group for orphaned kids after Hurricane Katherine. They were the group that helped a lot of kids find foster homes." Tavon said to Alison's confusion.

"Wait how come Mark was in the foster system when both of his parents are alive?" Alison asked while continuing to go over his file.

"Damn this kids been around the system and around the south." Said Tavon as the group noticed eight different foster homes that Mark had stayed in over the course of two years that were across the Southeast United States.

"Look at his, he disappeared from his foster home in Dockington City." Alison said.

"Yeah and a few weeks later he was taken to the ER for stab wounds and a punctured lung." Said Tavon as Alison continued to go over Mark's file.

"Next thing that happened to him was almost two years later he got picked up by police in Sunbelt after a fight at a local hardcore show with a bunch of skinheads." Tavon added as Alison went to search more into Mark's file only to be stopped by a red flag that asked for proper clearance.

"What that's?" Tavon asked as he watched Alison take her hands away from the keyboard.

"We can't dig more into his file, because someone has blocked us out." Alison stated.

"Who has the power to block out the FIB?" he asked.

"A government organization that's higher up the chain of command then the FIB. That means Mark is or was involved in something big enough to earn the attention of the government and they basically blanked out part of his life while he was involved with them." She said while sending Tavon a look that made him look just as confused.

"I don't know if he could be a problem or not with that information." Said Tavon.

 **New Arcadia**

This time of night the streets were usually void of a lot of people who lived in the impoverished neighborhoods of New Arcadia. With those who try to live good normal lives going home and preparing for the next day. Also to avoid the nights because they belonged to those who did business best in the dark.

The corner boys were on their corners, the addicts were out buying, and the hookers were out turning tricks all over the area. The scene at the corner of Veal Street and Blue Town Boulevard though was almost like a scene from a movie with about nine drug dealers standing on the corner with two car loads of men inside with guns in case things went bad.

Amongst those on the corner was the fedora wearing man from earlier in the day as Maurice found himself sitting in the passenger seat of a black Emperor looking at the corner with Marrick sitting next to him with bandages on his face.

"Why we just sitting here and not rolling on these fools?" Marrick asked with anger in his voice.

"Because I want to see something," the man replied with anger in his voice.

"If you think Mark dumb enough to come roll up on these dudes you gonna be looking stupid." Marrick stated while Maurice continued to look at the corner without noticing the remote control toy truck moving down the street beside him.

"Manfred's almost in place so ready up brothers." Said Link over a Walkie Talkie as he sat in a car down the street from the corner while Manfred sat beside him with a laptop resting on his lap and the remote control for the toy truck in his hands.

"And got you." Said Manfred as he looked at his laptop where a video of the men standing on the corner was being played on from the camera strapped to the toy truck.

"Get their attention." Said Link as Manfred rammed the toy truck into the leg of a drug dealer who looked at the device in anger.

"The fuck is this?" he yelled as four more men approached him and looked at the toy truck that flipped on its side as the man kicked it.

"Some nigga must gotta controller somewhere-." Said another man as a smile spread across Manfred's face.

"You done fucked up now assholes." Said Manfred as the group looked at the toy truck and noticed that a bottle was bottle was underneath the toy truck and a reddish liquid was leaking out from under the truck.

"What the hell?" asked a dealer as a black clad man stood atop the building the gang members were standing on lighting a Molotov Cocktail.

"Have fun assholes." Said Miller as he dropped the bottle that took the corner boys by surprise as it hit the ground and created a small cloud of fire that blinded the dealers followed by creating a cloud of smoke that caused everyone to cough and cover their eyes that felt like they were being stung by bees.

"What the hell?" asked Maurice as he and Marrick looked at the corner with wide eyes as the men in the cars started to step out with weapons at the ready.

"Tear Gas released you're a go brothers." Said Link as Mark, Lee, and Felix jumped out from an alley way behind the men firing their pistols and into the men in the back car while Victor, Davey, and Eddy fired their pistols into the men getting out of the front.

"Fuck you!" said a man who's eyes were burning from the cloud of a smoke but his pain was quickly taken away from him as Davey shot the man in the back of the head while Felix shot another in the neck.

"Focus!" said Mark as time seemed to almost slow down for him as he shot one of the men that was stepping out of the cars with a Mac-10 two times in the chest and followed up with a shot to the neck. He then fired another shot that caught another man stepping out of a car in the head spraying his brains all over the walls.

"Here's a present." Said Miller as he threw another Molotov Cocktail that was aimed for the middle car but instead of hitting the vehicle he hit the driver and instantly set him a flame.

"No you don't." said Felix as he and Lee shot a corner boy that was going for his several times in the back before shooting anther two times in the head.

"Like shooting blind fish." Said Davey as he and Eddy shot two more men in the back of the head while Mark fired a well-placed shot that hit the man in the fedora in the knee and taking him off his feet while he continued to rub his eyes.

"Move up!" said Mark as he and the others moved on the drug dealers who were easily cut down while the men in the cars found themselves on the losing end despite having better weapons as a fat man tried to step out of his car only to be met with the barrel of Felix's gun.

"Goodbye!" the Mexican man said before firing a single shot that ended the man's life while Lee shot a man that was wiggling on the ground in the head.

"Get to it." Said Mark as Felix, Lee, and Victor reached into their back pockets and pulled out a set of bandannas before moving to the stalled cars and stuffing them in the gas tanks while Davey and Eddy tagged pulled out cans of spray paint and started to tag the ground.

"Motherfucker." Came a new voice as Mark noticed a man who had been several times sitting up against the side of a car.

"You're all dead." he as Mark kneeled before him before noticing something silver resting on top of the car tire causing him to reach for it as the man noticed a smile spread across the youngest Roman's face as he pulled a silver Desert Eagle.

"I know I'm dead but only on the inside while you're dead all over." Mark said as he pointed the gun to the man's head before firing a shot into the center of his head and came out the back before going the car door as well.

"Gotta love fifty caliber guns." Said Mark as he put the gun in the back of his pants while Lee, Felix, and Victor pulled out lighters and started to light the bandannas.

"We should get going." Mark said as Davey and Eddy stopped spray-painting while Link and pulled the van up in front of the group before opening the doors and allowing them to squeeze in while speeding off while Maurice and Marrick looked on in utter shock.

"Son of a bitch!" said Maurice as he and Marrick sat in silence at what they just watched.

 **Red Stick**

"How much you got?" asked Adahy as Task walked out of a chop shop with half a smile on his face.

"Not enough to compensate our loss of guns, but it's a start and it's more than I was hoping for." Said Task as he slid into his car and drove off with Adahy.

"Well then we're gonna have to find another way to make quick money." Said Task earning a chuckle from Adahy.

"We tried it your way that means we can do things my way." The Creek warrior replied with an evil chuckle as Task watched him crack his knuckles with a sinister smile.

"Crap!" said Task as he drove away from the chop shop while Adahy continued to laugh.

 **New Arcadia**

The scene at the corner of Veal Street and Blue Town Boulevard had turned from being a group of men on the streets selling drugs to a group of cops looking over the bodies of those dead.

"Jesus!" said Alison as she approached the area and took in the sight of the thirteen men who had either been shot or burned to death in their altercation along with the three burned out cars.

"Remember when I said zero to ten thousand, this is exactly what I meant." Said Tavon as he approached Alison who had turned to the building next to the corner and took in the sight of a black five pointed star painted on the wall.

"Things are gonna be getting a lot louder." Alison said while eyeing the star closely.

 **Authors Note: And that's the end of this chapter that I have to say beat my last in being the most action-packed. I hope you all liked it.**

 **You know I can't feature a story with Mark without featuring Marrick and Martin in this age. Mostly because I needed to give him a family. As you can tell if you read my last story they're different from this story in the sense that Martin is the outcast of the family while Marrick is seen as the top dog because of he's a drug dealer like his father. Also there appearances changed Martin is based off Malcolm Goodwin who played on The Longshots and iZombie and Marrick is based off Aldis Hodge who played MC Ren on Straight Outta Compton and Leverage. One of the reasons Martin is shunned by his family is because of his decision to marry Ella. She is visually based on Billie Piper who was on Doctor Who the second series and we'll learn more about her when Martin and Mark do some bonding.**

 **I also introduced their parents Maurice and Yolanda Roman. Both are in my opinion are horrible parents. If your parents are involved you're more likely to become a drug dealer if your parents are. Maurice is visually based off actor Clifton Powell who played in Dead Presidents, Ray, and damn near everything with black people and Yolanda is based off Sandi McCree who played Namond's mom on The Wire and she will also act a lot like her character on The Wire.**

 **I also introduced more members of BSU that defected from the Sunbelt Chapter. They won't play the same roles as Mark, Lee, Link, Felix, and Manfred and probably won't be featured in most of the chapters, right now they're basically additional soldiers. In GTA V Franklin, Michael, and Trevor were able to do heist with people of their choosing and I'm trying to go the same route with the addition of Eddy, Davey, Victor, and Miller.**

 **Davey and Eddy are based off wrestlers Davey Richards and Eddy Edwards, reason for that is because they were used in another one of my stories in the past. Victor is based off Victor Rasuk who played Tony on Lords of Dogtown. Miller is based off Jarod Joseph who plays on The 100.**

 **The Gust Housing Projects is based off the** **Melpomene Housing Projects in New Orleans 3** **rd** **Ward, The** **Claiborne Housing Projects is based off the Calliope Project in the 2** **nd** **Ward, and Unity Oaks Housing Projects is based off the Magnolia Housing Projects that stretch from the 11** **th** **to the 12** **th** **Ward. These three housing projects are some of the most infamous in the country and are known for murders and drug areas. You go on brochure and they will tell you to enter at your own risk and taxis, pizza delivery places, and even some mailmen won't go in these areas. They're that bad.**

 **What Task used to kill that Family member was an explosive arrow. The explosion only won't kill you but it will do a lot of damage and if anything explosive go in your mouth you might as well call yourself dead.**

 **I also introduced Mark, Lee, Felix, Manfred, and Link's special abilities. Alison has her tackle and Task has his amazing shooting skills well Mark has an ability similar to Michael in that he can slow down time to shoot but at the same time he can do it in fist fights allowing him to counter a lot of people when they swing at him, Lee's ability is that he's the groups doctor, Felix has a driving ability that allows him to ram people off the road, Link is a tacticians specialist and whereas Mark, Lee, and Felix are skilled shooters and fighters he's the thinker of the group, and Manfred is an explosives expert originally the toy truck was supposed to have a bomb but I don't want to bring bombs in this story just yet.**

 **Also the liquid that was coming out of the toy truck was a combination of chilly peppers and alcohol. If you boil them together you can make homemade tear gas and the fumes are flammable so that's how you get the fire and smoke together.**

 **Davey and Eddy drawing that Five Point Stat is mostly used to send the cops on the way of the Ballas. In this story the Ballas are based on the Bloods and a lot of East Coast Bloods throw up the five point star to show affiliation with the People's Nation in Chicago and a lot of Blood sets in the south do that.**

 **When Tavon explained to Alison how dudes on corners operate with ranks and system is how a lot of dudes who sell drugs on corners operate. If you watched the Wire you'd really know how the corner boys operate.**

 **Stick around for next chapter because it's Alison's day and she's sitting down with Mark to talk about his life over dinner, Mark introduces himself to the men who run the criminal underworld in New Arcada, and Task and Adahy show their fighting skills for money.**

 **Oh and I want to thank everyone that's been reviewing my story and Snarf yes I heard of Black September, did your uncle die in Munich. As far as you know it sounding stereotypical for Task to be using a bow and arrow since he Native…it does sound Stereotypical but Bows and Arrows are still used by a lot of Native people in this day and age.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Dinner Date, A Big Meeting, and a Bloody Fight

 **New Arcadia (1 Hour Earlier)**

The sun had yet to rise on this day in New Arcadia as five purple wearing gang members found themselves standing on a corner in Uptown Arcadia in the early hours of the morning. The five gang members were members of the Ballas Street Gang and were spending their mornings selling drugs just like they normally do.

"There them fools go Dre." Said an African American man with long dreadlocks and sitting in the passenger seat of a white Emperor before looking to a large muscular African American man with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white wife beater, a white baseball cap, blue jean pants, and white shoes sat in the driver's seat.

"Alright get ready to roll on them." He said while looking into the backseat where two men with short dreadlocks were loading magazines into two AK-47 Assault Rifles while the man beside him pulled out a Tec-9 Submachine Gun.

"I'm set!" he said before the man with the baseball cap stepped on the gas petal and sent the car rocketing to the corner earning the attention of the Ballas who watched as the car came to halt before the four men inside of the car quickly jumped out with their weapons drawn.

"Fuck Ballas, Smash on Sight Mafia!" said the man in the front seat before the group opened fire on the Ballas striking one man eight times in the chest, another was hit three times in the head and seven more times in the chest, and another being literally riddled with bullets. The other two gang-members tried to run but it was in vain as they were easily cut down by the powerful rounds ripping through their backs and actually exploded out of their fronts.

"Let's go!" said man in white before the men hopped back in the car while he drove away from the crime scene.

 **New Arcadia (Present)**

The drive to the New Arcadia Police Station wasn't long for Alison as she parked her car in the parking lot before stepping out and making her way inside. Despite today being her day off, the urge to come into work after turning on the news that was talking about the murders caught her attention. This was third attack against the Ballas that operated in New Arcadia since the massacre in the 7th just two days ago.

She had heard rumors about the New Arcadia gangsters being known for the viciousness and quick ability to retaliate, but this was something she never expected. The first attack left three Ballas dead and another two injured while the last left one dead and five injured and they didn't show any signs of stopping.

As Alison entered the office she quickly noticed everyone working at their desk before walking past Tavon and Regina who quickly gave her a smile and greeted her with a good morning.

"You gotta be the first person I met to come into work on their day off." Said Regina with a chuckle.

"Yeah well it's hard to enjoy a day off with all these bodies on the street." Alison replied as she approached the duo and noticed pictures of the bodies on the street.

"So what do we have?" she asked.

"Same as all the others multiple bodies, all members of the Deep Down South Ballas Street Gang, shot more than times then you need to kill a person, and over two dozen shell-casings of multiple calibers were located at the scene of the crime." Stated Tavon.

"Most of them from AK-47 Assault Rifles." Added Regina.

"So we're most likely looking for the same shooters as the last two shootings?" asked Alison.

"That's the way it's looking." Said Derrick from his desk as Alison noticed the elderly man flipping through papers with his glasses on.

"Ten bucks say these dumbasses still have those gun on them." Added Sawyer from across the room with a slight chuckle.

"And that's what we're counting on." Said Locke as he entered the room before his eyes quickly fell on Alison.

"Agent Trueblood I thought today was your day off?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"It is, but I thought I'd be better off here." She replied earning a nod from Locke.

"I like your enthusiasm, but if you don't rest up that makes you bad on the streets. So if you want to help us I think you'd do it better from home." He said to Alison's surprise.

"Huh yes sir." She replied with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"But while you're here I'd like to show you all why you're all here." He said before walking out of the room with Alison, Derrick, Sawyer, Regina, and Tavon following after him as he led the group to the middle of the room where a tack-board was located.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'd like for you to say hello to our bad guys." He said before flipping the board over where everyone noticed a series of pictures tacked to the board in a specific order with names, aliases, and ranks on them along with "New Rising Council at the top in big bold letters.

"What's the New Rising Council?" asked Tavon with a raised eyebrow.

"The Rising Council is a democratic alliance of the major drug traffickers within the city of New Arcadia. They were formed a few years after Hurricane Katherine with the purpose of reducing the violence in the city and promoting more business relations between gangs." Stated Locke to everyone's surprise.

"Their structure is almost similar to the Italian Mafia of Liberty City with a Boss, Underboss, Captains, and Soldiers but in their case they would be the one who supplies the group with the drugs, his underboss will be his most trusted lieutenant, and the Captains would all be the leaders of the local gangs under them, and soldiers would be the men that make up their gangs." Locke added.

"As of right now there are a total of several gangs that are a part of the New Rising Council. Those gangs include The Roman Boyz of the 3rd Ward, The Voodoo Park Boyz of the 4th Ward, Game Tight Boyz of the 5th Ward, Smash on Sight Boyz of the 7th Ward, Mangrove Boyz of the 11th and 12th Ward, Paper Boyz of the 13th Ward, and Fight or Flight Boyz of the 8th and 9th Ward." He said as the group took in pictures of the various known gang members and their leaders.

"The man at the top of this pyramid is Joseph Green known on the Streets as Heavy Joe, by day he is a simple Appliance Store Owner but behind closed doors he's the lead supplier of Heroin and Cocaine for most of the New Arcadia gangs." He stated as everyone took in the picture of a heavy-set African American man with short dreadlocks and wearing an expensive brown suit.

"A job that makes him over a two million dollars a years." Locke finished.

"Jesus!" said Alison.

"I've heard of Joe a lot during my time in Narcotics, but the man doesn't have a record and many people don't even know what he looks like you mind telling me how you found out who he is? We know for a fact this man so insulated from the drugs he's almost invisible in the game." Regina asked earning a slight chuckle from Locke.

"What's a cop without a good CI." Locke said with a chuckle of his own while Alison took in the sight of the various gang members before his eyes fell on a picture of the various members of the Roman Boyz and under it she took in the sight of the pictures of both Maurice and Marrick Roman.

"I wonder-." She thought with a raised eyebrow before Locke interrupted her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"If I recall you've got a dinner date with a couch." He said with a smile.

"Right!" she said before walking away without much of a fuss while her mind pondered more on the youngest Roman.

 **Red Stick**

The scene at Task's home was different today as he sat on the couch in his living room watching Adahy throw a series of punches and jabs into a Boxing Heavy Bag that was hooked to the ceiling. Many people didn't know it but Adahy was an experienced Boxer and started on his reservation at a rather young age. Back home he'd earned the nickname the Lightning Lefty by many of those that came to see him box because of his wicked left hook.

As Task watched the man pound into the bag he was almost mesmerized by the sheer speed and power of the man's punches while the heavy bag seemed to teeter further and further back away from him.

After hitting the bag with a three hit combination Task couldn't help but say "Damn" as Adahy swung that lightning quick left hook of his that seemed almost like a King Cobra striking its prey and connected it the bag with enough force to knock it from its hook and cause it to hit the floor with a loud thud. The scene was even more amazing to Task as he watched Adahy put his foot on top of the bag and give a Cherokee War Cry that radiated throughout the room.

"I think you're more than ready for tonight." Said Task with a chuckle as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Of course I do these white boys ain't gonna know what hit them." Said Adahy as threw four punches at the air with the same style of boxer who'd been Shadowboxing for years.

"I hope you're right we gotta earn the rest of the elders money for those guns." Task replied earning a shrug of the shoulders from Adahy.

"You should worry more for whoever those dumbasses stick in the ring with me brother." Adahy replied before walking away while Task looked at him with a smile.

 **New Arcadia**

"So how's our friend?" Mark asked while stepping out of his bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his cellphone to his ear with a cloud of steam rising behind him and the song Busy Being Born by Middle Class Rut played in the background.

" _Davey and Eddy are watching over him, he's still got some slight stomach pains and a headache, but other than that he's A-Okay and won't shut the fuck up."_ Stated Lee from the other end of the phone as Mark nodded his head. The duo were talking in code to discuss the gang member they captured from the corner. One of the things they learned from working under Dockington Cities biggest drug lords was never use a phone to discuss business, unless it was in a form of code.

"Well that's good." Mark said as he walked into his room and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants with white socks and shoes.

" _You know he invited us to a party later today, gonna be a lot of people there some we know."_ Lee stated while Mark put on a white belt followed by a pair of studded black wrist bands like that of a punk rocker.

"Alright I'll meet up with you, and Felix at the clubhouse after that we can go." Said Mark.

" _Just the three of us the others aren't allowed to come?"_ asked Lee while Mark gave a chuckle.

"Nah they the party-poopers." Said Mark before he hung up his phone before hearing a series of knocks at his front door causing him to walk out of his room and quickly open the door where he came face to face with a familiar cop.

"Hey oh-." Started Alison before she trailed off while Mark gave her a confused look.

"Hey!" he said while noticing Alison continuing to stare at him causing him to look down and notice that he had yet to put on his shirt. As Alison took in the sight of him she noticed that the youngest Roman had a slight stomach but one wouldn't really call him fat and he wasn't really muscular but he did have a pair of muscular arms. Too add to it he had a dragon tattoo on his upper left arm with his tattoo on his right forearm in full display for her to see.

"Sorry I just got outta the shower." He said breaking Alison from her concentration.

"Okay!" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Come in and I'll be with you in a moment." She said as Mark turned around to walk away from her causing Alison to get a good view of his back and see what he had tattooed across it.

"There's Nobody Praying For Me!" she repeated while also noticing the three stab wounds in his lower back as she following him inside and closed the door before taking in the nicely furnished house with two leather couches in the living room, a flat screen TV with three Chinese Swords hanging above it while next to that was a small bookshelf that was filled with books.

"Nice place!" she said while taking in the smell of lemon air-freshener.

"Thanks…I do a lot of thrift shopping believe it or not." Mark replied while walking out of his room after putting on a black shirt with white sleeves.

"So what do I owe the visit?" Mark asked breaking Alison from her trance.

"Yes well today is a Saturday and my day off, and I was going to cook so I was hoping you would…join me for dinner." She said with a slight smile earning a raised eyebrow and a slow nod from Mark.

"What are you making?" he asked earning a surprised look from Alison.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Surprise me, as long as it's a home-cooked meal I can eat just about anything." He replied with a chuckle earning a slight smile from Alison.

"Great I'll surprise you." She said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking though, but why are you doing this?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I've been here a few weeks and well you're kinda the only person I've really talked to and it seems like you know this city better then me, so maybe you can help me out. Plus I'd like to get to know you…a little better." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You had me a free food sweetheart, I'll be over at seven. I've got somethings to take care of while I'm the suns up." He said earning a nod and a smile from Alison.

"Great I'll start cooking now." She said before making her way for the door.

"And Ms. Trueblood!" he said causing her to look back at him.

"Thank you for this...not many people have done something like this for me." He said earning a slight blush from Alison.

"No problem." She said before walking out of his apartment remembering the tattoo across Mark's back and remembering the information she had read about him.

"Well then I guess she's finally looked into my file and my fathers." Mark said with a chuckle while rubbing his chin.

 **Red Stick**

Things were quiet at the BSU Clubhouse as Lee got off the phone with Mark before making his way into the living room where he noticed Felix, Link, and Manfred sitting on the couches watching television with the song Vice Grip by Parkway Drive played in the background.

"So what does he want us to do?" asked Manfred as the Indian man looked up at Lee.

"He wants me and Felix with him when he…"meets" with the Council." He said.

"Just the three of us in a room full of them that seems like a terrible idea." Said Felix.

"No Mark's playing it safe." Said Link earning everyone's attention.

"You guys basically massacred an half of a gang, stole a corner, kidnapped, and tortured a gang lieutenant. If we go in there in force they might see this as a declaration of war-." Started Link before Manfred interrupted him.

"Brother if they don't see all of that as a declaration of war I'd be shocked." Said Manfred.

"They probably will…or they'll do what Mark knows they will." Said Link with a slight chuckle.

"And what does he know they'll do?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Take the best free agent on the streets." Lee replied with a slight chuckle while everyone looked at the group confusingly before they heard a knock at the front door that caused them to turn their heads towards it.

"I got this." Said Lee as he went to the door before opening it and catching site of an African American woman with almost almond colored skin, long black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a white jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots.

"Well damn!" said Lee as he looked the woman up and down causing Link, Felix, and Manfred to come to the door.

"Sorry to bother you, I thought someone else would be here." The woman said as Lee leaned against the wall with a chuckle.

"Who were you expecting, a lot of people live here?" Lee asked while crossing his arms over his chest with a smile on his face.

"Marcus Roman." She said earning a nod from Lee.

"Our brother isn't here at the moment, but he should be here a little later. Mind telling us how you know him" Lee replied to the woman's surprise.

"You're brother!" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye he's been with us since after Katherine, and we all see each other as brothers." Lee responded as the woman took in the sight of Felix, Link, and Manfred.

"Well then when Mark gets here his sister Gwen will be out here waiting for him." The woman said before walking away with Lee watching her sway her hips as she walked off the porch.

"Mark never mentioned having a sister." Said Manfred.

"He did to us he's got three brothers and one sister. That one has a different mother along with his other brothers, so they ain't all that close. I got a feeling it won't be long before we meet all of them though." Said Lee earning nods from the group.

 **New Arcadia**

Things at the police station seemed to be a bit of a bore for the officers of the Task Force even though they had multiple bodies on their plate. Despite the bodies the group had no leads, no witnesses, and multiple variables as to who the shooters may have been. So figuratively they had all ran into an imaginary brick wall.

"You find anything new?" Tavon asked as he approached Regina who was going through the file on her computer.

"Not since the last ten minutes you asked me that." She said before turning to face him.

"What's on your mind we've only been on this team a few weeks and you've been acting weird since we've been here?" she asked as Tavon took a few seconds to respond before finally getting the words out.

"You think Alison single?" he asked earning a confused look from Regina.

"Tavon…we're sitting on over a dozen bodies and you're thinking with your dick at a time like this?" she asked.

"I know, but come on you gotta admit she sexy." Said Tavon earning a roll of the eyes from Regina.

"She white girl cute." Regina replied.

"Come on now I know you and her have been talking she mention me?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Regina.

"No Alison doesn't really talk much about people or really anything that ain't work related." she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"So she doesn't have a social life…I can work with that." Said Tavon as he walked away from a confused Regina.

"Dudes and they dicks." She replied before going back to her work.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The drive to New Arcadia wasn't long for Task and Adahy as they stepped out of the black SUV, they stole from the Families, in front of a warehouse far out from the city limits before making their way inside where they were quickly hit with the smell of sweat, Redwood Cigeratte smoke, and the loud howls and hoots of rednecks cheering.

"And we're here." Said Adahy as he and Task stepped into a large open area where an octagon cage was in the middle of the room with two men inside fighting it out.

"This is where men come to cry." The Creek Warrior said with a sick smile as he watched one of the men inside hit the other with a punch that was hard enough to knock a tooth from the other's man mouth and send him sprawled on the floor while those standing around the ring cheered.

"Men come here to cry, let's just hope you aren't one of those men." Task replied as he watched Adahy put some tape around his knuckles and remove his shirt while the announcer stood in the middle of the ring.

"This next bought is scheduled for one fall approaching the ring at a weight of two-hundred fifty five pounds from Washington Parish, Louisiana Adahy Lightning Lefty." He said earning a series of boos from the mostly white audience as Adahy stepped in the ring. He wasn't expecting the ring announcer to say his last name because in his lifetime he'd learned that many none-natives had a hard time pronouncing it or just refused to.

"And his opponent weighing in at two hundred eighty seven pounds from New Arcadia, Louisiana Billy the Kidd." Said the announcer as Task noticed a heavy muscular white man with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing boxing shorts, and fingerless gloves approaching the ring before getting inside with Adahy.

"Alright you two know the rules I want a clean fight, now let's go." Said the referee as the official rang the bell signaling the start of the match as Adahy took a few steps back while his opponent approached him.

As the duo stared each other down Task felt a sense of worry in his heart. Adahy was a descent sized Native and well-built one at that but the guy he was fighting had well over forty pounds on him and he was taller than the Creek warrior as well. All in all would prove for a difficult fight that wasn't swinging in Adahy's favor.

"Come on!" Adahy said before his challenger rushed towards him ready to throw the first blow, but Task worry soon faded away as he watched Adahy throw a powerful left hook that connected with the side of the man's head and literally left the man seeing stars before he hit the ground with a loud thud while Adahy walked away from him similar to that of a trained assassin who hit their target once before quickly fleeing the seen without anyone noticing.

"Damn that was quick." Said Task with a smile while a series of cheers erupted from those watching Adahy who stood over the man with a smile on his face before giving a loud war cry.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to the clubhouse wasn't long for Mark but it was surprising as he noticed a red Dilettante parked in his usual spot causing him to pull his Buccaneer to the side of the road before stepping out and making his way inside of the house.

"Who's driving the rolling vagina?" he asked while walking through the front door and taking in the site of Lee sitting on the couch with a somewhat familiar woman while Link, Felix, and Manfred sat around the couch.

"Well I see he's taken up having a potty mouth." Gwen said as she looked at Mark closely.

"Yeah the streets will do that to you." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Gwen!" said Mark.

"Mark!" she replied as the duo continued to stare at each other.

"This must be really awkward." Said Manfred with a chuckle.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" asked Mark as the group made their way out of the room and into the next while remaining in ear-shot.

"So what brings you here my dear sweet sister?" Mark asked.

"I can't come to see my younger brother. We may have different mothers but we are still blood related." She stated while standing up and putting her hand on her hip.

"True but do you mind telling me how you found out I'm here?" he asked.

"The whole family knows about it, how you just showed up out the blue, talked down to you mother and father, beat up Marrick, and stabbed TJ in the ass with a knife." She said putting emphasis on the ending remark which earned a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah that was funny." He said while trying to hold back his laughing.

"I don't know what happened to you while you were away, but whatever it was it changed you from the bubbly boy you used to be to what you are now." She stated earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I grew up in a hostile environment, so I had to adapt…to survive in that hostile environment and this is the result of that." Mark replied with a slight chuckle." He replied.

"I still couldn't believe I heard what you did, but now that I'm looking at you I can see you doing it." She said earning a slight scoff from Mark.

"I know you hate them for abandoning you all those years ago, but this family still remembers you, it still loves you, and we still want you to be around." She stated while Mark looked away from her.

"Think about that little brother." She said before walking away from Mark and patting him on the shoulder as she walked out of the house.

"And those are some pretty…interesting friends you like to associate yourself with Marcus." She said before closing the door behind her while Mark stood in silence.

"Is interesting a good thing?" asked Link.

"Not for you but it is for me." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Shut up and let's go." Said Mark as he, Lee, and Felix made their way out of the house.

"I better call Davey and Eddy and tell them to get the guest of honor ready." Said Link as he walked out of the room.

 **New Arcadia**

Things weren't good as good as Alison may have hoped for with Alison as she stood over a stove preparing food with bits and pieces of food in her hair. Despite inviting the youngest Roman over for dinner Alison herself never really was much of a cook, because she was always working that didn't give her alot of time to learn or much of a social life.

One might have the wrong idea about the nature of this situation with Alison and Mark right now, but it was strictly business. The phrase is "The Key to a Man's Heart is through his Stomach" and that was true, but Alison wasn't after Mark's heart. She was after information, more so on who he was and if he could be of use in bringing down the Roman Boyz or the New Rising Council or more importantly why much of his file is restricted to people. She remembered having conversations with her old friends in the bureau and how they told her how cooking meals for men was a good way to get them to open up and she was gonna see if that was true for herself.

She knew it was most likely a long-shot to get the youngest Roman to open up to her about who he is or his past, but she's learned in her line of work that even if there is a partial chance of something it was best to take it.

Alison's thoughts were quickly broken by a burning smell as she noticed smoke coming from the oven causing her to quickly open it up and fan away the smoke.

"Damnit!" she said while taking in the sight of the baked chicken that had a few burn patches on it.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

"Kick his ass brother." Said Task as he watched Adahy throw three punches against a man's face before finishing him off with another hard left hook that knocked the man off his feet and sent him sprawled on his back.

"Hell yeah!" said Task as he watched Adahy step out of the cage with a smile on his face while people passed the man money.

"That was a mighty fine fight back there." Came a strong southern accent as Adahy and Task both turned their heads and noticed a Caucasian man with short black hair and wearing a rather expensive looking suit despite the place he was in.

"Thanks who are you?" Adahy asked earning a chuckle from the man.

"My friends call me Woody Gold and I'm Brock Grimes manager. If you don't know he's undefeated around these parts and he's interested in fighting you in the main event for double your winnings." The man stated earning a surprise look from Task and an evil smile from Adahy.

"I think we're-." Task started before Adahy interrupted him.

"I accept." He said to Task surprise.

"Good I'll tell my client." He said with an evil chuckle before walking away from the duo.

"What the hell man you already been in three fights and you're already up thirty thousand dollars, which was more than enough pay back our lost guns." Task stated.

"I know but I really really want to knock a white man's teeth out." Said Adahy as he cracked his knuckles with a sadistic smile.

"If you think you can handle this go for it, but I think we should-." Started Task before he noticed Adahy looked away from him as the duo noticed a large muscular Caucasian man who must have stood six-eight and weighed well over two hundred and ninety pounds with a shaved head, blue eyes, and wearing red and black shorts enter the arena with a crowd of people cheering after him.

"Okay you cannot go through with this." Said Task but Adahy just gave a sinister chuckle and smiled at the man.

"Oh I'm going through with this and I'm winning." He said while licking the sides of his lips.

 **New Arcadia**

While the Major Crimes Task Force was plotting against the New Arcadia criminal organization known as the New Rising Council, the same organization was plotting moves of their own at the local community center in the cities 4th Ward. Amongst those there were Maurice and Marrick Roman along with six other leaders and lieutenants of the major local gangs that operated in New Arcadia. The group was sitting at one long table that was vertical from the entrance with chairs on each side and a chair in the middle that was reserved for the man at the head of the table.

The group then quickly turned their heads and watched as a heavy-set African American man with wide black eyes, short black dreadlocks, and wearing an expensive brown suit made his way inside of the room followed by a man wearing a white baseball cap, white letterman jacket, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"Afternoon gentlemen." Heavy Joe said as he took his seat at the head of the table while everyone nodded their heads at Joe.

"Now we all know why we're here, for two reasons the first being our problem with the Ballas. Thanks to Dre and the Smash on Sight Boyz we hit them back hard for that attack on the corner and we believe they've got the message that in New Arcadia it's get down or laydown." Said Heavy before he was interrupted by the sound of the door to the room being forcibly kicked open and three figures standing on the otherside.

"The fuck is this?" asked Joe as Mark, Felix, and Lee walked into the room with smiles on their faces. With this being a gang meeting and the chances of raids being high nobody was carrying a gun at the risk of a police raid so all the men could do was sit there and watch the trio.

"Me making my presence known." Said Mark with a slight chuckle.

"Well then who are you young man?" Joe asked as Mark sent a look to Maurice and Marrick.

"My name is Marcus Roman and I'm the youngest son of Maurice Roman." He said to everyone's surprise as they quickly turned to the two Roman Boyz members.

"I'm also the one who massacred those men on that corner and blamed the Ballas." Mark added to everyone's surprise.

"What the fuck Maurice, I know my boys ran yours off that corner but you didn't have to kill them?" asked a man wearing a black fedora and white suit who was representing the Game Tight Boyz.

"Actually I didn't kill them on his orders, I did it to send a message to him." Mark replied to everyone's surprise.

"And what was that message?" asked Maurice as everyone noticed a sinister smile spread across Mark's face.

"That in a day your youngest son made just killed your name." Mark replied earning an angry growl from Maurice and Marrick who looked ready to pounce at his younger brother.

"So now what son, you kill Nicky's men and take his corner and expect to walk away from this without a scratch?" asked Joe.

"No actually I killed Nicky's men yes, but in all fairness I did tell Maurice that whoever was on that corner his men or whoever was gonna be dead by eight. I guess since it wasn't his boys on the corner he didn't have to worry about nothing, but he did know me and my boys were gonna hit the corner and he knew I was serious because I stabbed his friend TJ in the ass." Stated Mark as all eyes fell on Maurice who remained silent.

"Doesn't matter you think you can kill my boys, take my corner, and I won't do anything about it. Little Nigga you got me fucked up." Yelled Nicky as Mark gave a low chuckle.

"Actually the corner is for whoever I grew tired of the corner boy life when I was working for Leroy back in Dockington." Said Mark earning a raised eyebrow from Heavy.

"Besides I don't think you'll be able to kill me, hell I doubt you'll be walking out of this room alive." Stated Mark to everyone's surprise.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" Nicky asked as everyone noticed a smile spread across Mark face before he put his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle as everyone noticed two Caucasian men leading a bruised African American man into the room with a bag over his head.

"Rise and shine princess." Said Davey as he removed the bag from over the man's head revealing to everyone the fedora-wearing man that ran Maurice's men off the corner.

"Everyone this is Preston Charles but his name on the streets is Peanut so we'll call him that. Peanut is a lieutenant in the Game Tight Boyz and works directly under Nicky here and we scooped him up after we hit the corner. Now me and my guys over the years have developed a bad habit of torture for fun. So while we were feeding our habits Peanut here told us some very interesting things about Nicky and the Game Tight Boyz that he would love to share with all of you." Said Mark with an evil chuckle as he turned Peanut to everyone.

"Now Peanut tell them what you told us." Said Mark as the man remained silent while looking at Nicky who was shaking his head from side to side.

"I love this part." Said Mark as he drew a switchblade from his back pocket and stabbed Peanut in the back earning a loud shriek from the man that was almost like a banshee.

"Nicky's been stealing from the Council." He said to everyone's surprise.

"What?" asked Joe with anger in his voice.

"Shut up Peanut." Yelled Nicky as Mark pushed his knife deeper into Peanut to get him to talk.

"Nicky's been hiring a stick up crew to rob stash houses for us and we split the drugs fifty-fifty. We've been doing it for almost a year now." Peanut screamed out.

"You sneaky motherfucker." Yelled Joe as all eyes fell on Nicky.

"Wow family dispute." Said Mark with a slight chuckle.

"I trust you and this is the thanks I get for it?" asked Joe as Nicky went to rise from his chair and run away only to be stopped by Lee who kicked the man in the side of the face.

"Well looks like our work here is done." Said Mark as he turned to Lee and Felix while Davey and Eddy also nodded their heads before turning and heading for the door only to be stopped by Dre and three more Smash on Sight Boyz.

"Well then it looks like we've got an obstacle." Said Felix as he cracked his knuckles.

"Aye and I like obstacles." Said Mark with an evil chuckle.

"Dre let them go we got a bigger situation here." Said Joe as Dre sent a look to the man before looking back down at Mark who chuckled at the man as he stepped aside

"Smart move." Said Mark as he led the BSU members out of the room while everyone set their sights on Nicky and Peanut.

"You know even with what you told them they'll still more than likely come after us." Stated Eddy earning nod from Mark.

"I'm aware but I've got that covered did you get the location of their stash houses?" Mark asked.

"Yeah are we gonna torch them?" Davey asked with a raised eyebrow as the group walked out of the community center.

"Nope but we are gonna deal a major blow to the New Rising Council." Mark stated as the group watched him make his way to his Buccaneer.

"Head back to the clubhouse, I got some business to take care of." Said Mark earning nods from the group before they went their separate ways with Lee and the others having the longest drive since they were going all the way to Red Stick while Mark was going just a short drive back to his apartment.

After parking his car in his usual parking spot he quickly got out and made his way inside of his apartment where he quickly went to wash the few specs of Peanut's blood off his hand, take a shower, and change his clothing. He knew that the only reason Alison had invited him over for this dinner date was just so she could pull information out of him and what she failed to realize was that was what Mark had wanted her to do.

After changing into a pair of black jeans, a black and white flannel shirt that button up at the front, and a pair of white sneakers Mark quickly stepped out of his apartment while pulling a red rose from a plant that was growing in his corner.

"Gotta love the things grandmother taught you." Said Mark with a chuckle as he went next door where he quickly knocked on Alison's door where he quickly heard a "Shit" from the otherside followed by the scurrying of feet.

"Guess I'm early." Mark said while looking at the parking lot for any signs of an unfamiliar car. He knew he didn't have much to worry about the apartment complex was gated and mostly white so whenever an unknown black man entered the area the supervisor was quick to call in the usual report to the police of a 925 or "Suspicious man who just so happens to be black."

After a few seconds of looking around the door quickly slid open and Mark took in the sight of Alison standing on the otherside. He must have come early because her hair was somewhat of a mess and her black dress looked like she had just thrown it on because Mark could catch a few wrinkles in it.

"Mark glad you made it." She said with a forced smile that was easily detectable to Mark as he handed the woman the single rose that she easily took with a smile.

"Sorry am I early?" he asked.

"No you're right on time." She said before leading Mark into her home where he noticed the chicken still in a aluminum pan on the cabinet.

"So I was thinking maybe I could just order a pizza-." She started before turning her head and noticing Mark picking pieces off the chicken and eating it.

"Why this is good." Said Mark as he continued to cut pieces of the burned meat from the bird.

"You're actually eating that?" she asked.

"When you grow up the way I did beggars can't be choosers and as long as it's home-cooked I don't care I'll eat it." He said with a smile earning a half-smile from Alison.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She said while continuing to watch him eat.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

"Ring the bell." Said the referee as the official rang the bell starting the match as Task watched Adahy dance around the ring before Brock ran at him and swung at the Creek Warrior who managed to avoid the blows before responding with three punches of his own.

"Stick the jab." Yelled Woody as Brock dodged one of Adahy's punches before hitting him once in the chest and following up with a punch to the stomach that left the man reeling before Brock pushed him back into the cage and started to hit him with a series of knee strikes to the stomach.

"Cover up Adahy!" Task yelled as the referee pulled the professional fighter off Brock giving Adahy time to recover.

"Can he do that?" Task asked as Adahy slow rose up.

"It's a Mixed Martial Arts fight yeah." The Creek Native replied while standing up straight up and stopping the referee from counting.

"Alright take a breath you got it." Said Task as Brock quickly approached Adahy and started to dance around him.

"Kick his ass Brock!" yelled a man that was obviously drunk as Brock dodged another punch from Adahy and responded with three punches to Adahy's stomach before following up with two knee strikes that were hard enough to make Adahy spit blood before Brock followed up with a strike to the side of the man's head causing him to hit the mat hard before Brock followed up by going for a ground and pound and striking Adahy four times in the face before standing up and walking away from Adahy.

"Come on breath brother breath." Said Task as Adahy slowly rose back up just as the referee got to the count of six.

"Tough prick ain't he?" asked Woody with an evil chuckle as he eyed Task closely.

"Finish him Brock!" yelled Woody as the large man charged at Adahy ready to deliver the finishing blow but at the last second the Creek Warrior dropped down to avoid his strike before following up with a series of punches to the side of Brocks head before hitting him with an elbow strike that caused Brock to take a few steps back.

"That the best you got bitch?" Adahy asked with a smile while licking the blood from his mouth before Brock charged the man only for Adahy to grab the approaching man and use his own momentum to toss him across the mat until his back slammed against the cage.

"Son of a bitch!" started Woody as Brock stood up only for Adahy to charge him and strike him with a series of punches to the larger man's stomach before Brock responded with a kick to the Native's leg and caused him to fall down on one knee before Brock hit him with a knee strike in the mouth that knocked the Native on his back.

"So you actually got some fight left in you." Said Brock as he wiped some blood that was leaking from the side of his head while Adahy slowly rose to his and cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah and I'm bringing you down white boy." Said Adahy as Brock charged him and through a straight jab that connected with Adahy's face but that seemed to only encourage the man as he responded with four punches to Brock's head followed by hitting the man in the chest with his knee and knocking the wind from his chest.

"You ain't shit!" Brock yelled as he went to swing for Adahy who responded by hitting him with his knockout left hook with enough force to knock the larger man to the ground and actually break two of Adahy's fingers.

"He's out!" said the referee as Adahy gave a loud war cry while Task cheered his partner on while Woody looked at the scene with anger.

"Our ancestors smile on this day brother." Said Task with a chuckle while the audience cheered for Adahy who kept a stern face while not caring for their cheers.

 **New Arcadia**

The atmosphere at Alison's apartment had changed from what it was earlier as Alison found her frustration had quickly faded and was basically taken over by a sense of pride as she sat on her living room couch with Mark, who was still eating the burned chicken without question, while she dined on the mashed potatoes.

"I still can't see how you can eat that." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"When it comes down to home-cooked meals I don't really care as long as it's cooked. Maybe next time I can cook for you and show you how us Southern Folk do things." Mark stated earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"I think I'd like that." She said while looking away from him so he couldn't see the slight blush he had put on her face.

"Mark…there are somethings I wanted to talk to you about." She said earning the youngest Roman's attention as he nodded his head already knowing where this conversation was coming.

"Really what's up?" he asked in a surprising-tone that wasn't meant to raise suspicion.

"Why does that tattoo on your back?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"It means the same thing as why I told you never to tell my family you saw me if you ran into them." He replied to Alison's confusion.

"I was born in New Arcadia in the mid 90's. My mom and dad were very involved in the drug trade so for my own good my grandmother and grandfather took me away from them and raised me like she did my eldest brother so I wouldn't turn out like my other brother. " He started earning Alison's full attention.

"I have two brothers from my mom and another brother and sister from my dad. My eldest brother is a Criminal Justice lawyer, my middle brother belongs the streets, my sister on my dad side is a pharmacist, and my other brother on my dad side is…I'll get back to you on that one." He said with a slight chuckle while keeping his gaze away from Alison.

"My grandmother raised me in a one bedroom house in South Red Stick with no internet, cable, and barely any air-conditioning and she often beat my ass to keep me from being swallowed up by the streets and I praise her for that…but all that changed when I was thirteen." He said before going silent for a few seconds.

"What happened?" Alison asked.

"She died, my grandfather died the year before and his death hit me hard, but her death destroyed me. When she died people tried to send me into the foster system, but I had family in New Arcadia. I didn't want to go to them but they were family. So I went to them but that same day Hurricane Katherine made landfall and that changed my life forever." Said Mark.

"I saw bodies floating in the water, I saw people get eat by alligators that had been displaced by the flooding, I saw a mother yes a mother kill her teenage daughter over a bag of ice." He stated to Alison's shock.

"Jesus I didn't know it was that bad." She said earning a nod from Alison.

"You had to be on the ground to really understand it. I stopped seeing a lot of the bodies though after they moved me to the Megadome. A few days later I was on a bus with a bunch of other kids who had been orphaned because of the weather being sent to foster home in Northern Louisiana." He stated.

"I kept telling them I had family and they said that when my family came looking for me they'd find me…they never came looking." Mark replied.

"Where were they?" she asked.

"Sunbelt they had left days before the storm hit and they never bothered to look for me, and because my father basically disowned his own mother he didn't find out she died until years after her death." Stated Mark.

"In two years I was bounced from foster home to foster home across Louisiana and Mississippi until I moved to Dockington City and that's where I was tested by a lot of people. At the end of those test I got that tattoo because around that time I realized that nobody prayed for me and nobody cared about me." He finished while lowering his head while Alison found her heart starting to sink as well and to her surprise she found herself taking Mark's hand within her own.

"You don't have to think that way anymore." She said while squeezing his hand earning a partial smile from Mark.

"I'm glad to hear that and I'm more happy it's from you." He said.

"So…what happened to you in Dockington." She asked as Mark remained silent before rising to his feet and turning to face her.

"That's a story for another day." He said to Alison's frustration that she had managed to keep hidden.

"Thank you for this Ms. Trueblood, but it's about time I go I got an early class in the morning." Mark said while Alison stood up before him.

"It's nothing and call me Alison." She said grabbing a piece of paper and pulling out a pen before writing her number down on the paper.

"In case you want to talk some more." She said earning a nod from Mark who took the paper with a smile.

"Thank you!" he said before turning around only before turning back to face Alison.

"There's something I want to give you." He said to Alison's surprise and shock as she watched the youngest Roman approach her. She didn't know what he had planned but she was ready for anything. She would endure a hug, a hold of the hands, or a kiss on the cheek but anywhere else was strictly off limits.

She was surprised though when the physical contact came in the form of Mark passing a piece of paper into her hands to her surprise.

"What's this?" she asked before opening the piece of paper and noticing that it was filled with names and addresses that were divided into two columns.

"What is this Mark?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The names on the left belong to the men who shot up that house and killed those seven people a few weeks back and the addresses is where you can find some of them along with the guns used in the crimes. The names on the right belong to the guys who've been hitting the Ballas these last couple of days addresses are where you can find them and where some of their stash houses are located." Said Mark to Alison's shock as she looked up at the youngest Roman with wide eyes.

"I suggest you hit them both at the same time if you want things to swing in your favor." Stated Mark before Alison interrupted him.

"Mark how did you get this?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman who turned his back on her.

"You be surprised how freely people talk when they're trying to intimidate you." Said Mark as he made his way out the front door while Alison stood in a state of utter shock.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

After leaving the warehouse Task and Adahy thought they had earned a well-deserved meal at a restaurant in New Arcadia. As the duo made their way out though they were quickly ambushed by a group of men who beat them with baseball bats before putting bags on their heads and sticking them in the back of a truck and driving away from the restaurant.

 **Authors Note: And this seems like a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it was a little longer then my usual ones but I find that to be a good thing. It's better to have a detailed story then a short high school essay.**

 **This story didn't have much action with the exception of Adahy fighting so I added the shooting scene in the beginning. In Redstick or really much anywhere in the South Drive-by's are pretty rare. It's mostly seen as an LA thing so when dudes do shootings down here it's normally Walkups or someone standing across the street shooting and if a car is involved dudes actually stop the car so they can aim better.**

 **The character Dre is visually based off David V. Thomas who played Kelvin Owens on Gridiron Gang. The Smash on Sight Boyz is actually based off a gang that was in my middle school. What happened to them I have no fucking clue all I remember about them was they used to get beat up a lot, but they did have a good name.**

 **The New Rising Council is based off the New Day Co-Op from The Wire which was basically an alliance of the local drug dealers in Baltimore coming together to stop the violence and work together. Well the same can be said for the New Rising Council, but the only difference is where in this the Council is being targeted by the cops while the New Day Co-op was never targeted by the police.**

 **Heavy Joe is visually based off Proposition Joe from the Wire and he'll play a very big role in this story as the major drug lord of New Arcadia.**

 **Underground fighting is somewhat big in New Orleans and the South in general sometimes you see bare knuckle street fights and sometimes you see cage fights and what Adahy took part in was a cage fight. His first fight was based off that fight Pacoma had with the biker on OZ, the second was based on Khan's fight with Kenny, and the last was based off an MMA fight I saw but the beginning was influenced by Khan's fight with Cyril.**

 **I also introduced Mark's big sister Gwen who will play more big roles in this story and she's visually based off Serayah who plays Tiana Brown on Empire.**

 **And Alison having a dinner date with Mark as you can guess was a ploy for information on him and the end result is it worked. It may have seem like an unorthodox method but you have to remember she still thinks Mark doesn't know she's a cop so right now she's just trying to get him close to her but that obviously backfires.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Alison and the Major Crime Task Force go after Dre and the Smash on Sight Boyz, Heavy Joe employs Mark and the BSU to take deal with his traitors, and Task and Adahy get themselves out of a sticky situation with some Rednecks.**

 **Have a good night everyone Zilla 2000 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Concrete Soldier

Too Catch a Murderer and his Guns

 **New Arcadia**

The sun had already risen on this new day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself stepping out of her apartment wearing a pair of blue jean pants, black boots, and a black collared shirt while her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail and in almost a quick huff she moved to Mark's door and started knocking on it. To say the dinner the night before went well was a understatement to Alison. All she originally wanted was to learn a little more about Marcus and his family, but she wasn't expecting what he gave her.

A total of ten murderers and two different stash houses of weapons in New Arcadia. When she told Lieutenant Locke he couldn't believe his ears and wanted to know how she got the information and if her source was creditable. In truth she was taking a big chance trusting Mark's information, but if this meant getting weapons off the street and solving two major cases it was worth the shot.

After knocking two more times the door quickly slid open and revealed a tired looking Chinese-American man wearing a black wife-beater, black sleep pants, and white socks that was wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Lee asked as Alison got a glimpse inside of the house where she noticed a Mexican man sleeping on one couch and a blonde haired man on another while an Indian man was on the floor.

"Yes I hoping to speak with Marcus?" she asked as Lee combed his hair back with his right hand.

"Sorry but he left out about forty-five minutes ago." Lee replied with a chuckle.

"Right he mentioned that last night." She said earning a raised eyebrow from Lee.

"Last night!" Lee repeated.

"Yeah we had…dinner together." She said earning a loud "Wait" from inside of the house as Link, Felix, and Manfred approached the door.

"You had dinner with our brother…that make you our sister-in-law?" Lee asked with a chuckle earning a slight blush from Alison.

"No I…was just getting to know my neighbor a little better." She said earning a chuckle from the group.

"I'm sorry I'm Alison Trueblood." She said extending her hand to the group.

"Lee, this is Felix, Lincoln Aka Link, and Manfred." Lee said introducing the group.

"Nice to meet you, so you're his friends?" she asked while shaking each of their hands.

"No we're his brothers we've been together since the system, if you know what that means." Stated Lee earning a nod from Alison.

"He mentioned that." She said earning a nod from the group.

"Well then if you hear from him tell him I'd like to see for him later." She said earning nods from the group before walking away.

"He never mentioned dating the cop." Said Manfred.

"Hell being around the cop is a big red flag." Said Felix.

"Whatever he's got planned, I hope it's smart." Said Lee before his cellphone started to ring causing him to answer it.

"Yeah!" he said before taking in the voice of Davey on the other end.

" _Brother we have a problem, a very very small problem."_ Davey stated on the other end of the phone.

 **Brent**

Just a few miles outside the city limits of Red Stick and across the Mississippi River was a small city known as Brent. Brent was a rather small city with a rather small population. When one is driving down the long stretch of road that leads into the town they might confuse it for just a wooden area outside of the city limits and not a town. It didn't have any real major attractions other than the might Brent Oak Tree which was over three-hundred and fifty years old.

Another thing about the town that made it unique was housing. There were more trailers in this town than houses and those living there were basically living on top of each other. One could go through a streets where there were houses and trailers on the same street and there was no real racial divide between resident even though the town was over seventy percent white and amongst those there that weren't actual residents were two Natives that were a very very far from home.

"AH!" said Task as he gave violent grunt after being punched in the face by a Caucasian man with a shaved head, bright blue eyes, and wearing a blue t-shirt over a black leather vest, blue jean pants, and black boots.

"Doug enough." Came a new voice as Task looked up at the man and spit blood on the floor while Adahy sat beside him in silence as a skinny Caucasian man wearing a brown shirt with a confederate flag printed on the front, acid washed blue jean pants, and black boots.

"Bobby wants them in one-piece not busted up." He said before approaching the duo and noticing the blood leaking from their foreheads and noses.

"Man good help is hard to find these days." He said with a chuckle before looking over Task and Adahy.

"Sorry where's my manners my names Hasil, what's yours?" he asked earning silence from the duo.

"Cat your tongue." He said with a chuckle.

"Right after the kidnapping, robbing, and beating you all took I'd wouldn't be much for conversation either. In truth though all I need you two to do is listen." Hasil said with a chuckle.

"My brother has a proposal for you both and I think you'd want to hear him out…if you want to get out of here alive." He stated before standing up and walking out of the room leaving Task and Adahy alone.

"You got any ideas?" Task asked while turning to Adahy.

"Yeah the next prick that comes through that door I'm gonna break his skull in half." Said Adahy replied earning a nod from Task as the duo continued to look for the door.

 **New Arcadia**

After arriving at the NAPD Police Station it wasn't long before Alison found herself readying up and mobilizing for the bust. As she sat in the passenger seat of a police issued Buffalo with Tavon and Regina her heart was beating fast like it always would before a bust. She was also gripping her police issue MP5 Submachine Gun extra tight while her bulletproof vest hugged her torso almost like a child, being that the group was raiding a series of weapons stashes and going after murderers they weren't taking any chances with things.

"We're almost to the location." Said Tavon over his radio.

" _Alright remember we have a two minute window to hit all two targets so they can't alert their pals so go in fast and hit them hard_." Said Locke replied over his Walkie Talkie.

" _Kick ass and take names like we do."_ Added Sawyer with a chuckle as Locke pulled his Buffalo away from the group while two vehicles of NOOSE officers followed after them while two more vehicles followed after Alison's group.

"Any advice for having the Jitters before a bust Alison?" Regina asked earning wide eyes from the girl.

"Yeah my superiors used to always tell me to always expected the unexpected." She replied.

"Amen to that." Said Tavon as the group finally arrived at an old beat up house in the cities 9th Ward before quickly stepping out of their cars.

"Get in positions." Said Tavon as he moved for the front door while Alison and Regina moved to the sides with NOOSE officers following after them.

"Breaching!" Tavon yelled before kicking in the door and rushing into the home while screaming NAPD at the top of his lungs.

"Shit!" said Alison as and Regina caught the sound of men moving around the house and even a few yells as both women look to the back of the house where they noticed an African American man wearing a white hat rush out of the backdoor before running for the fences.

"Freeze get on the ground-!" Alison yelled but her words quickly went on deafs ears as the man pulled out a Glock 19 and fired two shots her way causing her to roll to cover along with two of NOOSE members while one unlikely one found himself taking two in the chest.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled a NOOSE officer as he fired a single shot from his LWRC PSD Assault Rifle that hit the man square in the back and caused him to hit the ground hard.

"Move up!" Alison said before leading the NOOSE members towards the man who trying to reach for his gun only for Alison to kick it away.

"I can't feel my legs." The man started while giving a loud groan.

"You have the right to remain-."Started Alison before a NOOSE member stopped her.

"Unconscious!" yelled the NOOSE member that struck the man in the side of the head with the butt off his weapon knocking him to the floor to Alison's dismay as she watched the officers start to beat on the helpless man.

"You think you can shoot a cop and walk away from it." Asked a NOOSE member as he continued to kick the man in the chest with Alison moving to say something only to be stopped by Regina.

"Don't bother girl this how they send message to dudes who think they can shoot cops and run." The Narcotics officer stated prompting Alison to look back at the NOOSE member who lying on the group while officers stood over him. She knew that officer beatings were illegal and frowned highly upon it but she knew that if there was a way to help maintain order on the streets…some manner of discipline was necessary.

"Girls get in here!" yelled Tavon prompting the two women to walk away from the scene while the man continued to groan while officers beat him.

"What's us?" asked Regina as they entered the house and noticed five people on the floor in handcuffs.

"Check it out!" Tavon said before entering the room carrying two AK-47 Assault Rifle while NOOSE officers did the same with some Tec-9's and Glock 19's.

"Looks like your tip was good." Said Regina as the duo smiled at each other.

" _It was better than good."_ Came the voice of Sawyer on the other end of the radio.

" _Alison can you hear me." Locke asked earning the woman's attention._

"Yes sir I hear you loud and clear." She said.

"Good because when you see whoever gave you this information give him big wet kiss for me." Said Locke as he, Derrick, and Sawyer found themselves standing in a room in New Arcadia that had AK-47's, Mini Uzi's, Mac-10's, Shotguns, and almost a dozen pistols lining a cabinet.

"Talk about a big find." Said Derrick with a chuckle.

 **Red Stick**

After leaving school Mark quickly found himself getting a phone call from Lee telling him to meet them at the clubhouse for a problem. So the youngest Roman quickly drove back to the clubhouse without any regard for the rules of the road as he pulled up in front of his grandmother's old home and stepped out of his car before rushing inside.

"What's the problem?" Mark asked as he walked inside and noticed Lee, Felix, Manfred, Link, Davey, and Eddy sitting around the couch before moving aside allowing Mark to take in the sight of a boy who couldn't have been no more than fifteen with short brown hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a gray colored shirt, blue jean pants, and skateboard shoes.

"Hey brother." The boy said as Mark quickly recognized him and realized that the young before him was Buck Barrett, Mark's prospect while he was a part of BSU's Sunbelt Chapter.

"No hell no send him back." said Mark as he walked out of the room.

"Come on Mark here me out." Said Buck as he ran after Mark.

"What's there to hear Bucky you shouldn't be here." Mark stated with venom in his tone.

"I should be where my mentor is." The young man replied with venom of his own.

"You were the reason I wanted to join BSU and then you left without taking me with you and that's some bullshit." Buck added.

"I left you because I left BSU and unlike you I didn't have anything to stay in Sunbelt for but you do. You have a family that you should be with now." Mark replied.

"You've met my family and you know what they're like, I'm better off with you." He replied earning loud scoffs from Lee, Felix, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy.

"Brother you're better off far away from us, by our logic dude." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"We ain't Lance and all those other assholes back in Sunbelt Bucky we're different then them and you don't want to be apart of the that." Stated Mark.

"Maybe I do." He replied while looking Mark square in the eyes.

"I know why you left Sunbelt Mark, all those other guys might not have seen it but I know why and it damn sure wasn't because you were afraid of Lance. You left because of her and what she did." Stated Buck earning wide eyes from Mark.

"I have no love for her or a brother who could do that to another brother, so you can understand my reasoning for being here with the rest of you. The real Brothers who Stand United." The young man added earning a few seconds of silence from Mark and the group before his cellphone broke everyone from their trance.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Mark as he looked at his phone and noticed he had a text message from an unknown number.

"Lee Felix with me." Said Mark as the trio pushed past Buck who stood in silence watching them as they left of the house.

"Can today get any more fucked up?" Mark asked before walking away.

 **Brent**

The sound of the door opening is what caught Task attention as he looked to Adahy who gave a wicked smile as he went to run at the door before the sound of a Shotgun being cocked caused him to sit back down.

"These them?" came a new voice as Task and Adahy watched a tall Caucasian man who must have stood about six foot two with short black hair and wearing a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Yeah this is him Bobby." Hasil said as Bobby looked over the duo.

"Why are they beaten?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Well boss the boys they-." Hasil started before Bobby struck him over the head with enough force to make the man fall back.

"That's for not following my orders, now get out." He stated causing Hasil to slowly walk out of the room.

"Sorry about my friends they aren't used to being around people of your…complexion." Said Bobby stated while looking at the duo with a chuckle.

"Now I gotta say you did something yesterday I never thought I'd see. You beat Brock in a fight, hell I couldn't do that shit." He stated while still looking at the duo.

"Cut to the chase." Said Adahy finally breaking the silence and earning a nod from Bobby.

"Alright then…I want to become your new manager. I get a cut of your profits and in return I book you fights across the state and you don't wind up in a situation like this." Said Bobby with a chuckle.

"How does that sound?" he asked earning silence from Adahy.

"Now I know giving up your money is hard for you and so is putting down the fire-water, but what do you say we work together like we did on thanksgiving." Stated Bobby.

"You really think bringing up that bullshit holiday will-." Started Task before Bobby interrupted him.

"Nobody talking to you boy because as far as I'm concerned this my land not yours." Yelled Bobby.

"Your land!" said Adahy with venom in his voice earning Bobby's attention.

"As far as I'm concerned you have no authority here or anywhere. You see all the land around here was Muscogee land before the white man ever sailed, and then your fore-fathers stole it. They picked it up and sold as if they were entitled to it. So as far as I'm concerned the Louisiana Purchase don't mean shit and you and your people have no authority here." The Creek Warrior stated with venom in his tone.

"That so we have no authority here then I guess that means you won't be needing our currency." Said Bobby as he held up the wad of money Adahy had won in his fight.

"I'll take your words as indication that you're declining my offer. So I guess that means I have no use for either of you." Bobby started before rising back up to his feet.

"Enjoy your last moments together you'll need them to pray to whatever God you savages believe in." said Bobby before he walked out of the room where he noticed Hasil waiting for him.

"Tell the boys to start digging the holes around back." He said before moving past the man and out of the trailer where he looked around the trailer park that looked almost like it was taken from a book on Southern Redneck living.

As he took in the sight of his surrounding he failed to notice the black Sentinal parked across the street from the trailer park with an African American man behind the wheel with a phone to his ear.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark, Lee, and Link as the youngest Roman parked his car just a few buildings down of a soul food restaurant in the cities 1nd Ward before stepping out and making their way for the door.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Link asked.

"We're about to see but safeties off just in case." Said Mark as the trio entered the restaurant where they noticed a familiar heavy-set African American man sitting at a table by himself.

"Marcus." Said Joe earning a nod from the youngest Roman who took a seat across from him while Lee and Felix took a seat on his side.

"Joe what do I owe the meeting?" Mark asked with a slight smile.

"Well the fact that you're still breathing after killing those boys on the corner would be enough." Joe said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Aye that's true." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"So why did you call me here." The youngest Roman asked.

"The other day you mentioned Dockington and working for Leroy Barksdale." Said Joe earning a nod from Mark.

"Leroy was BGA in Dockington-." Joe started before Mark interrupted him.

"And you're BGA from Sunbelt." Said Mark earning a nod from Joe.

"That's right so you must know I got in contact with Leroy last night to talk about you, and you know the one word he used to describe you and your crew?" Joe asked earning a slight smile from Mark.

"Creative!" Mark replied with a chuckle.

"Effective!" Said Joe earning a nod from Mark.

"Leroy said he ordered you to do killings you did it, to do hijackings you did it, to take corners…you did it and you earned a nickname for yourself…the Concrete Soldier. He said you climbed the ranks real fast in his organization to the point where you was almost as BGA lieutenant…until a little disagreement happened." Started Joe before Mark started to chuckle.

"If that's what they want to call trying to kill me so someone else can take control of the streets." Stated Mark earning a nod from Joe while Lee and Link eyed the television that was turned to the news that was going a broadcast on one of the biggest weapons bust in New Arcadia history.

"They greenlit you for death." Joe started before Mark gave a chuckle.

"They greenlight me and a RICO case comes crashing down on them ain't that some shit." Said Mark earning a nod from Joe.

"Leroy knows you didn't snitch, but a lot of the other leaders don't feel the same way so he wanted me to have you killed." The Drug Kingpin started while Lee and Link put their hands behind their backs to grab the handles of their Pistols.

"Are you gonna follow through with that order Joe?" Mark asked with an evil smile while Joe gave him a few seconds of silence.

"No…I won't but you have to prove just how effective you are to me and in return, I tell Leroy you're dead and you bring that effectiveness to me." Said Joe earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Alright I'll show you what I can do but all I have is one demand." Started Mark earning a chuckle from Joe.

"You can worry about your demands after you prove yourself." He said.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" the youngest Roman asked.

"What do you know about Rednecks?" Joe asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"They're a bunch of country-bumpkins who like to live outside the city limits where they can smoke meth, drink moonshine, and fuck their sisters." Mark stated earning a nod from Joe.

"Yeah well a few of them have taken up underground fighting and last night they snatched up two of my associates and I need you bring them back to me alive." Said Joe earning a nod and a smile from Mark.

"Alright I can do that, but I must ask why aren't you having any of your guys doing this?" Mark asked with a slight chuckle from Joe.

"You should get going, I'll text you the address and some of my boys will be there to watch how you perform and some of them you already know." Stated Joe earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Alright consider it done." Said Mark before he rose from his seat with Lee and Link before the trio made their way out of the restaurant.

"Looks like your plan worked you took most of his guns off the streets along with most of his hitters." Said Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Exactly he'll see this as police looking in on him, so now he's gotta outsource some hitters to keep his organization silent." Mark said with a slight chuckle.

"And this will bring you into his table." Said Link.

"Aye and another source of income for the group." Said Mark as the duo continued down the road.

"Yeah but what are you gonna do about Bucky. I get having him here is bad but he does have a point he'll be better off with us then back in Sunbelt." Stated Lee earning a low groan from Mark.

"We'll talk about this later." Said Mark as the trio passed a seafood shop where they noticed a black Buffalo parked out front with an African American man in the driver seat checking his phone.

"Dumbass." Said Lee as Mark took a sniff of the air before taking a look inside of the seafood shop where he noticed a familiar brown haired woman standing behind the counter.

"Yo I'll catch up with you." Said Mark to the duo confusion before they looked inside of the seafood shop and saw the familiar woman.

"Recognize that ass anywhere." Said Lee as Link rubbed his forehead.

"Aye brother what I get putting use to her but we don't need another mother." Said Link earning a middle finger from Mark before he walked into the restaurant where Alison was standing in line looking behind the counter.

"Throw on that Creole accent for us brother." Said Lee with a chuckle earning another middle finger from Mark who approached Alison.

The woman was then taken off-guard as she felt a soft clean smelling article of clothing being layed upon her shoulders as she looked down at it she noticed that it was a black zip-up jacket with a white dragon design on the left side. After taking in the sight of the jacket she turned her head and quickly noticed a familiar man standing behind her with a slight smile.

" _Bonjou_ , my brothers tell me you've been looking for me." said Mark earning a smile from Alison.

"Yes I wanted to talk to you about what you gave me last night." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Did you tell anyone else I gave it to you or who I am?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Alison.

"No-." she started before Mark stopped.

"Good keep it that way." He said as Alison went to speak to him just as she watched him grab a drink from a cooler before paying for it.

"We need to talk about this." She said earning a nod from Mark.

" _Wi_ laterright now I have to handle something and so do you." He said before moving to walk away before Alison stopped him again.

"Don't you want your jacket?" she asked.

"No it's about to rain and a white shirt and rain in New Arcadia don't mix." She said earning a confused look from Alison.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a new voice as Mark and Alison turned their heads and noticed Regina stepping out of the back.

" _Non_ nothing at all." Said Mark with a slight chuckle before he turned to Alison.

" _Wa pli tar Alison_." Mark said.

 **(See you Later Alison)**

After those words left his lips Mark quickly found himself walking out of the store while Alison turned to Regina.

"Who was that?" the Narcotics officer asked.

"Just some guy who just approached me." Alison replied earning a nod from Tavon.

"He give you his jacket?" she asked earning a nod from Alison.

"Yeah he said it was going to rain." She replied earning a nod from Regina.

"You becoming really popular here girl." Regina said earning a raised eyebrow from Alison.

"Really why is that?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Creole boy ain't the only person around here with their eyes on you." She said just as the woman came up and handed the woman a bag of dinner plates.

"Really who else." Alison asked with a raised eyebrow while grabbing her bag.

"You'll find out sooner than you think." Said Regina as the two women stepped out of the restaurant just as it started to rain.

"Damn!" said Regina as they both ran to the car and climbed inside.

"The weather here changes fast." Alison said earning a chuckle from Tavon.

"You ain't in LS or Liberty anymore, the weather here can change like flipping a light switch." Said Tavon as he snapped his fingers.

"Whatever just drive." Said Regina as Tavon drove away from the restaurant.

"So what did that Creole boy tell you Alison?" Regina asked earning a slight blush from Alison.

"Creole boy what Creole boy?" Tavon asked.

"Nothing really you know he approached me and asked me my name and we talked a little bit." She said earning a confused look from Tavon.

"What Creole boy?" he asked again with Alison breathing a sigh of relief that she didn't see Marcus because he already knew his face.

"Alison got approached by a Creole dude while I was in the bathroom and he was chatting her up." Regina said earning a blush from Alison.

"You didn't give him no attention did you?" Tavon asked.

"She must have she wearing his jacket." Regina replied as Tavon took in the sight of the jacket.

"You fell for that French accent didn't you." He said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What can you say Tavon, it's the language of love." Regina said with a chuckle while Alison remained silent before decided to speak to change the subject.

"What's a Creole?" she asked earning confused looks from the duo.

"Right you ain't from here I keep forgetting that so let me explain-." Started Regina.

"Creole people are people who are descents of the early Colonial Settlers in Louisiana, who were mostly French and Spanish. They called them Creole to show they were born in Louisiana and not France. A lot of people think Creole only extend to white people but it also extends to blacks who families were more than likely slaves around this time and as more people moved into Louisiana they started mixing with the Creole." Said Regina.

"The Creole people ain't completely gone though there are still areas in Louisiana where French is spoken more than English and I think maybe one town where Spanish is widely spoken by everyone. You can't really tell who Creole by appearance but if you ever seen a TV show with a character with a thick New Arcadian accent he's Creole." Stated Tavon.

"Also if they speak French. I gotta say Alison if you date it that's good I have never met a Creole person who couldn't cook. They people like to have them cooking at a young age." Said Regina earning a roll of the eye from Tavon while Alison gave another blush before looking down at Mark's jacket and zipped it up over her torso.

 **Brent**

An hour must have passed since Bobby left Task and Adahy to themselves and in that time the duo had sat mostly in silence for to them there wasn't much to say. The two Natives were warriors in their own rights and if they died they would rather die as warriors and that's what they intended to do. If anyone came through the door with a gun or not they would attack them no matter what.

"Holes are dug." Said Hasil as he entered the trailer.

"Where's Bobby?" he asked.

"He left about a few minutes ago said for you take care of those guys." The heavy-set man from earlier replied earning a nod from Hasil.

"Alright get the Shotgun and let's get this over with." He said without realizing that two cars were parked outside the trailer park and a black Buccaneer and a black Moonbeam pulling up before stopping in front of them as Mark stepped out with Link, Felix, and Lee in tow while Davey, Eddy, and Buck stepped out of the last.

"So who's watching us?" Link asked as Mark gave a low groan.

"I already know." Said Mark as he watched Maurice and Marrick step out of the car behind them with serious looks on their faces. The groups didn't make any conversation with each other and instead just seemed to watch other.

"Help me ready up." Said Mark as Lee popped the trunk of the Buccaneer revealing a black tarp lining the floor. As the group removed the tarp they revealed an assortment of handguns.

"Can't wait to see how this baby works." Said Felix as he picked up the Desert Eagle only for Mark to put his hand on the gun to the man's confusion.

"Actually none of you have to use a gun. I'm the one that has to do the proving so I might as well give these pricks a show." Said Mark as Felix handed him the Desert Eagle that he tucked into the back of his hands before grabbing both of his Glock 17's with silver slides before tucking them into the sides of his pants then putting on a pair of black gloves so he wouldn't leave fingerprints.

"Whatever show off." Said Felix with anger in his voice.

"Watch and learn Bucky this is the kind of things we do that Sunbelt wishes they could." Said Lee as Buck sent a look to Mark who sent a look to Maurice and Marrick before sticking his middle finger at the two men while Link approached him.

"Any advice?" Mark asked as Link nodded his head.

"Pop off a few rounds just to get the women and children inside and the Rednecks at you." The Blonde haired man stated earning a nod from Mark who started to make his way to the entrance of the trailer park while pulling a black face mask over his mouth and nose.

"He's going in alone?" asked Marrick as Maurice continued to eye his son just as a few Rednecks noticed him and started to approach him.

"You don't belong here boy." Said a man wearing a do-rag with a confederate flag design as he approached Mark who started to chuckle at the man.

"I think I'm where I need to be." Said Mark as he lifted one of his Glock's and fired a single-shot that hit the man square in the head and caused his head to jerk back with enough force that if he were alive would have most likely left him with a severe case of whiplash.

"Damn!" yelled another Redneck as Mark lifted his other Glock and fired two shots that connected with the center of the man's back and his neck.

"What's going on?" asked Hasil as he ran out of his trailer to notice a group of Rednecks running down the road carrying Handguns and Shotguns.

"A nigger came in and started shooting up the place." A man with a Mossberg 500 Shotgun said before running off while Mark stood in the middle of the road with a smile on his face as he watched the Rednecks run towards him.

"Step right up step right up." Said Mark with a sadistic smile as he fired a round from both guns that struck a Redneck twice in the chest and causing him to hit the ground with a thud and start rolling.

" _Focus!"_ he said to himself as time seemed to slow for him allowing him to see things more clearly as he fired off two more shots that struck one Redneck in the cheek and another in the side of the neck. He knew that firing both guns in the fashion he was doing greatly reduced accuracy and many people were to stupid to realize it, so instead of targeting the head Mark was almost exclusively aiming for the chest of his targets.

He quickly fired two more rounds that struck a main with a Shotgun in the chest and caused him to hit the ground with a thud.

"Come on you fucking Rednecks." Said Mark as he fired a quick shot at a Redneck that actually struck the man's left eye and sent him spinning to the floor.

"Kill that fucking nigger!" yelled a Redneck with an M16 as he started to shoot at Mark causing him to barrel roll to cover behind a broken down car where he started to reload his guns while three men with AR-15's and Shotguns started to shoot at the car, shattering the back windows and sending glass flying over Mark's head.

"Damnit!" said Mark as more shots went off around him before he heard the sound of an sounding and watched as three ATV's, each carrying two men, speeding towards him.

"Oh shit!" said Mark as the men riding on the back of the passenger seats each pulled out guns and started to shoot at Mark causing him to crouch down lower while pulling out his Desert Eagle before firing a single round that was powerful enough to hit the gunmen in the back before exploding out of his chest and hitting the driver in his own back causing him to lose control of the vehicle and crash into a trailer.

"Gotta admit Rednecks are creative down here." Said Mark before more rounds from the Assault Rifles caused him to lower himself again just as fire could be seen rising from the hood of the car he was using as cover while the two remaining ATV's sped his way.

"Damn!" said Mark before he noticed a propane tank next to a barbeque grill resting on the ground before the trailer next to the men shooting at him.

"Creative but still dumb as shit!" said Mark as he cocked his Desert Eagle before jumping out firing shots at the Propane Tank.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Buck as he sent a look to Link and the others who remained still and silent before a loud explosion caught everyone's attention including Maurice and Marrick as they watched a cloud of flames rise high above the trailer park.

"That answer your question?" asked Felix as Mark rubbed his ringing ears before looking up and noticing that the body parts of the Rednecks on were raining from the skies and to make it worse the two ATV's had also fallen from the skies on top of two trailers a flaming wreck.

"Hopefully nobody was in there." Said Mark as he started to make his way deeper into the trailer park while Maurice and Marrick found themselves standing in awe at what the youngest Roman had just done.

"Shit we got company." Said a Redneck as he ran in the trailer carrying Remington 870 Shotgun earning the attention of Hasil.

"Alright then that nigga ain't getting through." Said Hasil as he raised his Mossberg 500 Cruiser in the direction of the door along with the fat man from earlier who was carrying an M16 Carbine.

As the trio continued to look at the door they failed to notice the youngest Roman looking at them from the window with a smile.

"You gotta love dumbasses." Said Mark as he put his Desert Eagle back in his pants before drawing his two Glock's and taking a deep breath.

"Hi there!" said Mark as he repeatedly squeezed the trigger of his two Pistols and let off a barrage of bullets into the window striking the fat Redneck in the six times back and the other three times in the backside before finishing him off with a round to the head.

"Shit-!" started Hasil before he felt a burning sensation in his butt as Mark fired three rounds into his lower back until his guns gave causing him to vault in the room and scan the area with his weapons at the ready before reloading.

"Stupid nigger!" said Hasil as he crawled to his Shotgun and went to aim it at Mark who kicked the gun out of his hands before firing a shot from his gun into the Redneck's ankle earning a loud shriek from the man followed by a kick to the face to shut him up.

"One moment please." Said Mark as he pulled his mask down before picking up Hasil's Shotgun and making his way down the halls of the trailer while checking the rooms closely as he came up to a room at the end of the hall and kicking the door down startling both Task and Adahy who eyed the youngest Roman closely.

"Looks like you guys need a hand." Said Mark as he approached the duo and started to untie their binds.

"Who are you?" asked Adahy.

"A friend of Heavy Joe he sent me to get you guys." Said Mark as he finished untying the duo.

"Guess we owe that fast bastard one." Said Task with a chuckle as Mark finally let the duo out before leading them out of the room.

"Fucking bitches." Said Hasil as he tried to crawl on his belly out of the door of the trailer.

"Oh no you don't." said Task as he grabbed the man by his injured leg and pulled him back into the trailer.

"Mind if we do the honors?" Task asked while sending a look to a smiling Mark.

"Go for it!" said Mark as he handed Adahy Hasil's Shotgun before making his way into the kitchen while the sound of angry shouts and strikes landing sounded off in the room followed by the loud blast of the Shotgun.

"There we go!" said Mark as he pulled out a jug of moonshine before opening it up and taking a sniff of it.

"Oh damn that's strong, no wonder these bastards are losing their brain cells." The Creole stated before pouring the liquid on the floor of the trailer.

"Might want to get out of here." Stated Mark earning nods from the duo before they made their way out of the trailer followed by Mark who pulled a match from his pocket before striking it against the bottom of his shoe with enough force to light it.

"Fire in the hole." Said Mark as he dropped the match on the liquid and created a stream of fire that moved into the trailer while Mark walked away with Task and Adahy.

"So don't mind me asking but why did Joe send me to get you guys?" Mark asked as Task sent a look to Adahy who was eyeing the bodies of the Rednecks that were lining the ground before turning back to Mark and responding.

"We sell guns to a lot of people in his organization." Task replied earning a nod from Mark.

"No wonder he sent me to get you guys you're worth something. Think you can hook me up with some Silencers?" Mark asked as the trio made their way out of the trailer park Lee and the others were still waiting.

"After today we can find you anything." Said Task with a chuckle earning one from Mark while Adahy remained silent. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for Mark saving him that Adahy was being silent towards the young Creole it was mostly because he had a lot of bad-experiences with African Americans in his lifetime so he wasn't going to drop his views just because one of them saved him.

"You had to be a showoff?" asked Link as he approached Mark and slapped hands with his brother followed by Lee.

"What can I say the Concrete Soldier likes to leave a mark?" Mark replied with a chuckle while Task and Adahy approached Maurice and Marrick who handed the duo a cellphone.

" _Glad to see you and your associate are in one piece."_ Came the voice of Heavy Joe earning a nod from Task.

"Yeah I should thank you and your new soldier for that." Task replied.

" _So he did well?" Joe asked._

"If you were here and could see the bodies on the ground you'd see my point and he did all that on his own." Task replied earning a few seconds of silence from Joe.

" _Alright then you owe me one for this_." He finished before hanging up without saying goodbye while Task handed Maurice back his phone before walking away from the two Romans and approaching Mark.

"He took down an entire trailer park on his own." Said Marrick earning a few seconds of silence from Maurice who moved to the driver's side of his car and slid inside.

"Let's go!" he said while Marrick slid into the passenger seat before the duo drove off while Mark watched them leave.

"What no compliment?" asked Manfred.

"Not in my family." Mark replied before turning to Task who was handing him a piece of paper.

"In case you need guns maybe we can do business together." Task stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright what do we call you?" the Roman asked.

"My names Chayton but everybody calls me Task and this is Adahy." He stated earning a nod from Mark.

"I think I'll call you Chayton it sounds better to me." Said Mark earning a slight nod from Task.

"Chayton and Adahy you both are Native?" asked Link.

"What about it?" asked Adahy finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing just never been this close up to a full-blooded Native American." Said Link.

"I'm right here you know." Said Felix with venom in his tone.

"Your father was of Aztec descent and your mother was Quechua. Neither group was indigenous to north of the equator." Stated Lee earning a middle finger from Felix. As Adahy watched the Mexican-American man he quickly learned that he was white washed and didn't know much about his heritage.

"Well whatever it was nice meeting you two and I look forward to doing business with you." Said Mark as he shook hands with Task.

"No problem." said Task as he and Adahy walked away from the group and towards the black car that Maurice and Marrick had left for them while Mark turned to Buck.

"Learn anything brother?" Mark asked earning wide eyes from Buck.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself sharing a toast with the other members of the Major Crime Task Force in the same bar they went to the day they did the drug bust. The group was enjoying a much deserved celebration for their actions today. They took a number of weapons off the street and a group of killers along with them so all in all…today was a good day for them.

"I want to propose a toast." Said Locke earning the group attention.

"To Agent Alison Trueblood if it wasn't for you we'd be scooping up more bodies off the street." Said Locke earning a serious of cheers from the group before they touched glass and went to down their drinks. Alison still wasn't much of a drinker and she sure as hell wasn't use to being praised like this but she had to admit it did feel good to actually make a difference.

"Now's your chance lover boy." Said Regina as she elbowed Tavon in the side before pointing off at Alison who was now sitting by herself earning a nod from the man before he approached her.

"Get you another drink?" he asked before taking a seat beside Alison who smiled at him.

"Oh no I have to drive." She said earning a nod from Tavon.

"If you get to light-headed maybe I can drive you home." He said earning a slight chuckle from Alison just as her cellphone started to ring earning the woman's attention as she pulled it out and noticed she had a text message from an unknown number that turned out belonged to a familiar Creole.

"Speaking of which I need to go now." She said earning a confused look from Tavon.

"Wait I'll walk you out." He said before following the woman out of the bar and walked her to her car before holding the door open.

"Thanks!" Alison said while sliding inside the driver's seat before Tavon closed the door on her.

"So I was wondering maybe we could hang out sometimes. You know just the two of us." He said to Alison's surprise before she smiled at him and smiled.

"Sure!" she said earning a nod from Tavon.

"Great I'll call you with a time and place." He before Alison started her car and drove off while Tavon looked on with a smile on his face.

The drive back to her apartment complex wasn't long for Alison as she quickly pulled into her usual parking spot before hopping out of her car and noticing a familiar Creole man leaning over the railings of the second floor with earphones in his ears that led to his cellphone.

As Alison made her way up the stairs she could hear Mark humming a small tune that matched the music he was listening to. While she looked at the man who was barely out of his teens she noticed that he seemed to be in a state of inner peace while humming along to the song.

After realizing that she was standing there watching him Mark quickly greeted her with a quick " _Bonjou"_ and a half smile.

"Thanks for the jacket." She said taking the article of clothing off before handing it to Mark who quickly took it.

"Since when did you learn to speak French?" Alison asked with a half-smile.

"Louisiana Creole it's French but we say things differently and my grandmother taught me when I was young. I know the basics of it but I don't like speaking it because I'm the only person around me that knows what I'm saying." He stated earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Really that's a good to know." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"So I see my information had a big turnout." He said with a smile earning a nod from Alison.

"One of the biggest in the state, thank you for that." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"No problem." Mark replied with an evil chuckle.

"So when did you figure out I was a cop?" Alison asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"The day I met you." He replied to Alison's confusion.

"Your badge was showing but it didn't have to for me to tell you were a cop." Said Mark to Alison's confusion.

"Then how would you have guessed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You look, dress, and smell like a cop." He said to Alison's confusion.

"When you walk you walk with a sense of authority and your head is held high and you look people straight in the eye and after they talk you attempt to read them just like a cop…and a good one." Said Mark earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Okay so you knew I was a cop, how'd you know I was looking into your father?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"That was surprising to me as well, because I know you're not just any ordinary cop your FIB and if you're here that means you're hunting for the big fish. My father is a small fish, but I was mostly hoping to direct some of your attention his way." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"You must really hate your father if you'd give me that kind of information." She said earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Trust me I hate that bastard with a passion, but I can't hurt him like he did me. So I have to use another means to hurt him." The Creole replied.

"Maybe there is a way you can hurt him." She said earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"You can become a government informant-." She started before Mark stopped her.

"Whoa let me stop you there sister there are three problems with your scenery. You see I'm no snitch, what I did was point you in the right direction of things. I don't wires and I don't believe in testifying against anyone." He said to Alison's surprise.

"Two I want to hurt my father I got no quarrels with anyone else outside of the Roman Boyz." He added.

"And lastly to become an informant I would have to get close to him and…I don't think that's possible, for you see the last time I interacted with my father I left my older brother sleeping on the front lawn." He said to Alison's surprise.

"So you won't help me?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Nope as far as I'm concerned your problems aren't my own and I refuse to deal with them." Said Mark as he walked away from a confused Alison who inwardly cursed herself over the situation she was in now.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **The town of Brent is based off my birthtown of Brusly. It's a very small town with barely any houses and mostly trailer parks. Let me describe it to you, if you drove 55 MPH and got straight red-lights you'll be in and out of Brusly in just a little over four minutes.**

 **I introduced another character who's played numerous roles in my story in this chapter. Bucky is visually based off Ethan Cutkosky who plays Carl on Shameless. He was introduced in this chapter but he has a very big role next chapter.**

 **The character Bobby is visually based on Garrett Hedlund who played Billy in Death Sentence and Jack on Four Brothers and he'll have more roles to play in the chapters to come as Task main enemy.**

 **Also in GTA people say that NOOSE is based off Homeland Security but in truth Homeland Security isn't really a military force like NOOSE was so instead I decided to base NOOSE on SWAT and yes that was Dre that was beaten by the police.**

 **Louisiana is a state that's mostly white and it's the South, the dirty dirty south so seeing Rednecks shouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone.**

 **I also talked about the Creole people, a lot of people don't know it but Creoles extend to blacks and whites. See before the Louisiana Purchase, it was land that was filled with whites, black slaves, and free blacks and during those times mixing was not wrong and slavery wasn't as bad with the French. It was not uncommon to see a white and black couple during those times and it was not uncommon to see them working together, because of so when America bought it from the French they made stricter laws and rules against blacks and whites and mixed race couples were looked down on and free slaves were in chains.**

 **Creole people are a big thing in Louisiana and because so French is offered as the main secondary language here. Some schools don't teach Spanish they teach French and there are places in Louisiana where French is spoken more than English. And Creole is somewhat different then French like the way they says words may sound different almost like the way a Mexican and a Salvadoran might both speak Spanish but have different meanings for things.**

 **Mark speaking French is common since he's Creole mostly if you don't speak it some people don't say you're Creole. Also I was mentioned that Mark worked for the BGA. If you don't follow any of my stories or Natives I can tell you that the BGA, the Black Guerilla Army, is based off the BGF, the Black Guerrilla Family, and him living in Dockington which is based off Baltimore and not interacting with them would be rare because they basically run everything in Baltimore and mostly all of Maryland.**

 **Mark attacking the Rednecks at the Trailer Park was somewhat based off when Trevor attacked the Lost MC in Los Santos.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark and Task have their first team up and strike back at Bobby and the Rednecks in their pockets, Alison does something to try and bring Mark over to her side while also going out on her date with Tavon.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Sign of Caring**

 **Beware The Concrete Creole Soldier of the South**

 **And The Hard-Living Lakota Warrior of the Prairies Team Up**

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was already rising on this day in New Arcadia as Mark found himself leaning over the railings of his apartment looking out at the parking lot below him while Link, Manfred, Lee, and Felix sat in his apartment with the song I Stand Alone by Godsmack played in the background. The song was going unheard for Mark as he listed to the song Black Sun by Death Cab for Cutie. Being a member of BSU was a guarantee that you were a fan of hard rock it was almost the call sign for the gang, but Mark wasn't like most hard-rock loving members.

He was more of a fan of Indie Rock, it might sound weird but yes the Concrete Soldier's favorite style of music is the same style that many of those coffee sipping hipsters listen to. It might sound weird but to him the somber melodies with harmonizing lyrics brought a calming feeling over the youngest Roman he hadn't felt since he was with his grandmother. Many of the members of BSU back in Sunbelt often made fun of him for his taste in music, but not many had the balls to say it to his face.

They wouldn't say anything negative to him after watching him force a Mara Bunta member to drink a glass of piss with a dead roach in it followed by eating his own fingers after calling him a faggot because he was listening to Coldplay.

As he listened to the song he couldn't help but look out and notice five purple wearing African American gang members standing across the street from the gated apartment complex. From their style of clothing he could easily tell they were members of the Ballas Street Gang. Since coming from Dockington he's always had a strong resentment for Ballas and often referred to them as Hepatitis B, Ball-Aches, and Sissies. His hatred for them stemmed mostly from the BGA sending them to kill him when the greenlight went through. He had been stabbed three times that night but had killed twelve Sissies because of it.

"Punk ass fuck-boys." Mark said with a low growl before he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder and being that he was only wearing a black wife-beater he was able to feel the warm soft almost silk like skin of the hand being layed upon his shoulder like a soft blanket. As he looked back he quickly noticed Alison standing behind him eyeing him closely with her deep blue eyes that seemed to glimmer in the early morning hours.

" _Bonjou!"_ Mark greeted with a half-smile while taking out his earphones and taking in the sight of the woman's red blouse, blue jean pants, and brown shoes. He guessed she must have been off today because he'd normally

"Are you okay?" she asked earning a raised eyebrow from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Well you're leaning over the railings muttering curse words and staring off into space and that's kinda drawing a red flag for me." She said earning half-chuckle from Mark.

"Didn't know you cared that much." He said while folding his arms over his chest.

"Someone has to." She said with a half-smile as the duo continued to look at each other before they were interrupted by Lee.

"So…are we interrupting something?" the Chinese American asked earning a middle finger from Mark and a slight blush from Alison as she looked away from him.

"Nothing at all brother." Said Mark before the group was interrupted by the sound of yelling from the parking lot.

"MARK WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT GUEST!" the almost ear shattering scream that sounded like nails on a chalk board quickly caught the groups attention as they each looked down and noticed a Caucasian man who was probably in his early forties with a balding scalp, thick glasses, and wearing a black collar shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes. After catching site of the man Mark almost instantly felt every bit of joy in his body disappear at the sight of Norm the supervisor of the complex.

"Remind me!" Mark yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Was that back talk." He yelled.

"No face talk." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle.

"Don't make me kick you out." Norm shot back with anger in his tone.

"Alright when you do tell your wife you won't be bringing home as much money asshole." Mark shot back to Alison's confusion as she watched the man storm off.

"You would think with as much money as you pay for this place he'd leave you alone." Said Link.

"Aye he ain't got nothing better to do with himself and he knows he can kick me out whenever he wants but he knows what's gonna happen when he does, as much rent I'm paying for this bitch I can shut it down." Said Mark to Alison's confusion.

"Speaking of which your sister just called and she wants to meet." Said Lee earning Mark's attention.

"Ah I gotta deal with her preaching ass today, not a good way to start a day off." Said Mark while rubbing the back of his head. As of this point Alison had become an outsider in the conversation but one of the things the FIB taught her was that it was more important to sit-back and listen instead of joining the conversation.

"Well look on the bright side I get to talk to your sister again, I'll grab my shoes." Said Lee as he walked back inside the apartment.

"I don't think my sister like Asians." Said Mark.

"Brother with as much as your ass likes Asians I'm guessing it's genetic." Lee shot back earning another middle-finger from Mark before he turned to Alison.

"Well I know what I'm doing now, what are you doing and are you going to be free tonight?" Mark asked catching Alison off-guard.

"Wait you refuse to help me but still ask me out?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I was hoping the only reason you asked me over for dinner wasn't only to get close to me so I can become an informant. You know like you cared about me." He said earning a roll of the eyes from Alison.

"Sorry but I've got plans tonight but maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow." She said earning a smile from Mark.

"Yeah or I can cook for you and show you why us Southern Folk are some of the best cooks in the country." He said earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"I'll hold you to that." She said as Lee walked out of the apartment dressed in a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jean pants, and whites. He then tossed Mark a black t-shirt with three red claw Mark's going over the middle.

"So I'll see you later." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

" _Swinn-twa."_ He said before walking away with Lee in tow.

 **(Take Care.")**

As he walked away Alison couldn't help but watch him leave with a smile. The more she watched and talked with the youngest Roman the more she felt he was starting to open up to her and maybe take her up on her offer. He may have hated his father but Mark also knew just how dangerous becoming a CI was, so she wasn't going to push him into it.

Before Alison could think more on the matter she was quickly interrupted by Link who quickly moved beside her.

"So he shoot you down on your offer?" he asked earning a surprised look from Alison.

"He told you about it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're brothers we tell each other everything especially if it's something that could potentially get us killed." The blonde replied with a slight chuckle.

"Frankly I don't like the idea of him being around his family. It's weird outta me, him, and Lee he's the only one who has them but refuses to be with them…but I understand why you want him to do it." He said to Alison's surprise.

"His family's legacy holds him back and keeps him from his potential along with his last name that looms over his head. I gotta say being the son of a major drug dealer is a problem and I feel that being here will cause more problems for him." Link stated.

"But maybe if he helps you do some good maybe he can at least wipe his own slate clean." He finished earning a nod from Alison.

"So what do you think can help me get him on my side?" she asked.

"You gotta show you care about him." He said.

"These last couple of years Mark has burned, hurt, and betrayed by everyone that comes into his life saying that they give a damn about him, because of so he has built a protective wall around himself that keeps people from getting close to him. If you want him to help you, you've gotta break pass that wall by showing him some affection." He said earning another nod from Alison.

"And what do you suppose I do?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"For starters you're showing you care about him by doing things with him and being verbal with him, but you gotta do it physically as well." He replied to her confusion.

"A hold of the hand or a hug can do great things for him and you in the sense that he'll see you as someone who isn't just saying she cares. You may have noticed that already when you put your hand on his shoulder earlier." He said as Alison thought back to earlier and quickly realized that Marks mood changed when she touched him earlier.

"Another thing you could do is a rub of the knuckles or the head it calms him down, but if you really want to help him-." Link started before he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Show him that you want him around." He said before passing the woman the sheet of paper they she quickly looked over and noticed it was a bill for living in the apartment.

"Jesus Christ!" Alison said upon spotting the amount the bill was due.

"Nine hundred and eighty six dollars." She said earning a nod from Link.

"Do notice that Mark doesn't pay for internet or cable with that." he said to Alison's shock.

"How is this possible I have the full package here and I hardly pay six hundred. How is this possible?" She asked while looking to Link.

"A little case of silent racism." He said to Alison's confusion.

"Come on I'll show you what I mean." He said before leading Alison back inside of her apartment.

 **Red Stick**

Things in Red Stick seemed to be ominous for Task and Adahy as the duo found themselves in a deeper bind then they were at first. They had the money they needed to pay the elders for the guns by winning the fights but in one swift move they lost it all and with their due date just two days away they needed to make their money back fast and right now…they were thinking of ways to do it.

"We can rob the Families again." Said Task earning a shake of the head from Adahy.

"Wouldn't give us enough and we can't go to the pits with those Redneck pricks." Adahy replied with venom in his tone.

"Well we gotta do something the elders either want their money or their guns and we got neither and you know what happens to guys who can't deliver." Said Task earning a nod.

"I know but we do we have to sell?" asked Adahy as the duo sat in silence for a few seconds before something hit Task.

"Do we still have those silencers?" Task earning a confused look from Adahy.

"We got four of them and that's hardly anything to sell." The Creek Warrior replied.

"Doesn't matter I know someone who will buy them." Task replied before pulling out his cellphone.

 **Liddell**

The drive out of the urban inner city of New Arcadia to the city of Liddell wasn't long for Mark as he and Lee finally got off bridge that separated New Arcadia Parish from St. Tammy Parish and Washington Parish with Lake Phélypeaux in the middle of the two areas.

"So this is where all the white people live." Said Lee as the he sat in the passenger seat of Mark's car and took in the sights of the people walking the streets. He did have a point to his statement though Liddel was seventy-six percent white and the black population was less than twenty percent so mixing that with a population of about ninety thousand people meant seeing a minority was almost like spotting a Asian in South Central Los Santos who didn't own a store.

After a few moments of driving he quickly pulled into a rather high class neighborhood with a two story houses before pulling his car into the driveway of a house on the corner before stepping out where he and Lee quickly noticed that they had earned the attention of many of the white neighbors.

"What the fuck?" asked Lee as Mark moved to the front door and quickly knocked on it.

"I think we need to get off the streets before a lynch mob forms brother." Said Lee earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman before the door opened to reveal Gwen standing on the otherside wearing a red, blue, and white stripped short, blue jean pants, and brown shoes.

"Glad you could make it." She said with a smile.

"Yeah Lee really really wanted to see you." Said Mark as Gwen sent a look to Lee who sent her a smile that she returned with a look of disgust.

"I told him you don't like Asian dudes." He added.

"I like Asian boys I just don't like him." She replied.

"You saying that now but you'll like me better when you get to me." Lee replied earning a roll of the eyes from the girl.

"Whatever." She said while putting her hands on her hip.

"Are you gonna let us in because your neighbors are staring at us and I have a problem with that." Stated Mark as Gwen took a look around her street and noticed that some of her neighbors were staring at the group.

"Come in!" she said before allowing the group to step inside and take in the sight of the nicely furnished house that gave the image of a wealthy persons bachelor pad.

"Your mother and elephants." Said Mark as he noticed that the room was filled with elephant art works.

"Yeah things never change." She said as the trio made their way into the living room.

"So why did you invite me here?" asked while watching Gwen take a seat on the couch.

"Well if you don't remember my birthdays next Saturday and I was hoping you would bless me with your presences." She stated earning a confused look from Mark.

"You couldn't have this conversation over the phone?" Lee whispered earning an elbow to the side from Mark.

"Well I got nothing planned but...why do you want me there?" he asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Because we may have different mothers but you are still my little brother and unlike what you maybe think I did think about you while you were gone. So I'm hoping maybe we can reconnect, plus I met your friends maybe you can meet some of mine." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Will our father, Martin, or Marrick be here?" he asked.

"Martin will drop off some food but Marrick and Martin never come to my parties." She replied in a tone that was a blend of sadness and anger.

"Him and your mom never did like being around each other for long periods of time." Mark said while looking around the room.

"She can be around him long enough to have two kids for him." She replied in a sarcastic tone earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Oh and Hakeem will be here." She said.

"You telling me that like I give a shit about him." Said Mark earning a slight chuckle from Gwen.

"I know you never got along with him, but come on he's changed now." She said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Can I bring a few of my friends?" Mark asked.

"Sure but I have a feeling he's gonna follow you anyway." Gwen said while looking at Lee who blew her a kiss.

"Alright I'll be there but only for you not your friends and especially not that bitch…maybe for the food though." Mark said earning a slight chuckle from the girl.

"I can deal with that." She said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of reconnecting you want to grab lunch tomorrow you know just the two of us, my treat." Said Mark earning slight smile from his sister.

"I'd like that, but be sure to leave that one at home." She said while pointing at Lee who winked at her before his cellphone started to vibrate causing him to quickly look at it and notice he had a text message.

"Who's that?" Mark asked while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A friend in need." Lee replied earning a nod from Mark who turned to Gwen.

"Well we gotta go." He said earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright text me when you're coming over tomorrow." She said before waving to the duo who made their way out of the house.

"Who's the friend?" Mark asked.

"That Native dude you saved for Joe, says he wants to sell us some silencers." Lee replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Good we can make a lot of use of those things." The Creole said before the duo made their way to his car.

 **New Arcadia**

"So let me get this straight racism is alive and well in the Louisiana in the form of living arrangements?" Alison asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat in front of her table with a map of New Arcadia in her lap.

"There is still old fashioned racism here I mean it is the south, the dirty south at that, but an easy way of spotting silent racism is housing arrangements." Stated Link as he directed Alison's attention to the map.

"New Arcadia is over sixty percent black and thirty three percent white. If you go pass the bridge into St Tammy and Washington Parish the white population goes up and you can notice the change. In New Arcadia there is a big racial divide amongst housing, it's like South Los Santos when a lot of the blacks started moving in." he started earning a nod from Alison.

"You can tell a black area from the white areas because one looks better than the other and ones safer. A white family won't move into a black area…almost ever, but if a black family tries to move into a white area they face a lot of problems." He stated "If you're a family of more than two kids you'll have problems, if you're a single male in your twenties you'll have a problem, and if you're a single woman with a single child you'll have problems." He finished.

"What kind of problems?" she asked.

"Well you most likely won't get the house, but if you do you'll be paying double or triple it's worth or if you in an apartment complex like this the same goes but you have a lot of rules. For instance if Mark were paying for Wi-Fi, Cable, and all that he'd be paying over twelve-hundred dollars, he can't have guest over so he basically sneaks us in, he can't stand outside without receiving hassle from Norm, and he can't doing anything that would basically get people kicked out over a period of time. He gets kicked out if he fucks up." He finished earning a shocked look from Alison.

"Don't get me started on Mexican families either. This city never had a large brown population but it don't matter if you Mexican, Honduran, or Cuban you speak Spanish your Mexican undesired unless you Spaniard and noticeably Spaniard." He added with a chuckle.

"This is extortion why doesn't he go to the police with this?" she asked.

"They'd laugh at him, it's just the way things are here. Don't tell me you didn't notice that Mark is the only black person in this entire apartment complex?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I never really looked around, but I see black people in the area." She said.

"It's a city that's over sixty percent black remember of course you're gonna see them in the area, but never behind the gate." Link said while looking at the gates.

"I don't get it how does Mark pay all of this?" she asked.

"I have a feeling you're gonna see him do that later." He replied to Alison's confusion.

 **Elmwood**

The drive to Elmwood wasn't long for Mark and Lee as the duo parked their car deep into an area surrounded by trees and out of the sights of prying eyes. The duo then pulled up into a clearing where they noticed Task and Adahy standing next to their truck with mixed looks on their face as the duo stepped out of the car.

"Wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Said Mark as he and Lee approached the duo before shaking hands with Task.

"Yes well we're having an everything must go sale and you're on the top of our list for silencers." Said Task as he reached into the backseat of the truck before pulling out a brown bag and handing it to Mark who quickly opened it and noticed that it had about seven silencers.

"Nice!" the Creole said before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his silver Glock 19 before screwing a silencer on the barrel then firing the weapon at a tree. The shot sounded of almost like a sharp snap of a tree branch and not the loud bang that he was familiar with.

"Nice and the barrel isn't that long either making concealability better." Said Mark as he looked through the site on his gun.

"I'll give you seven hundred for each of them." Said Mark.

"Hell no those are tactical silencers that work for Pistols and Assault Rifles and they're untraceable. That's at least twelve hundred each." Stated Adahy.

"Yes but if we wanted we could buy these same silencers from the store for the same amount." Said Mark. "We can also make our own it ain't a hard task just time consuming." He added in an emotionless tone.

"You're trying to double the actual price of these things and we don't like that." Said Lee with anger in his tone.

"If you don't like the price then walk away." Adahy replied with anger of his own.

"Brother we need this right now." Said Task earning a low growl from Adahy and Mark's attention.

"You got a deal." He said before Mark stopped him.

"Hold on brother tell me why this sale is so important to you both." Said Mark.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Adahy replied before Task interrupted him.

"We need this sale because we lost our last shipment to those snot green wearing trannies in Red Stick and when we had the money to pay for them we lost them to those fucking rednecks so we're short on cash to give back to our elders." Task stated to Adahy's dismay.

"Outsiders aren't supposed to know this." He yelled.

"Yeah well we do now and maybe we can help you." Mark stated earning the duo's attention.

"The Rednecks took money out of your pockets why not take money out of theirs." Said Lee earning confused looks from the duo.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Task with a raised eyebrow.

"They're Rednecks you know they cook and sell meth." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Give us a few minutes to make a few phone calls and we'll call you with a location so you can meet us there." Said Mark as he sent a look to Lee who reached in his jacket and pulled out a crumpled brown bag and handed it to Task.

"Keep the change." Said Mark as he and Lee walked away while Task and Adahy looked into the bag and noticed that it was filed with four stacks of money.

"You really gave them all that money after they tried to get over on us?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"It's always good to have a gun runner in your contacts list." Said Mark with a chuckle. "Call Miller and the others and tell them to pick up Link and Felix." He said earning a nod from Lee who quickly pulled out his cellphone.

 **New Arcadia**

Almost thirty minutes must have passed but they were unseen to Alison as she looked down at the bill Mark had while her was lay next to it. She knew in some place's families would be sold homes double their worth and it was illegal, but here it seemed almost like it was no big deal and people just let it happen like it was as common as the sunrise.

"You need to know anything else?" asked Link breaking Alison's attention as she turned to him.

"No thanks for helping me." She said earning a nod from the blonde haired man as he went for the door only to be stopped by Alison calling his name causing him to turn to look at her. In her time with Link she'd learned that the man who was barely out of his teenage years was very well educated and had one of the kindest hearts of anyone she's ever met. "How did you and Mark meet and why are you so worried about what he does?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Link.

"I met Mark in a foster system in Dockington City. When I was thirteen my dad came home a night of drinking and in argument he shot and killed my mom, then he came into my room, sat on my bed, and blew his own brains out while I was lying under the bed." Link stated to Alison's shock.

"When I entered the foster home I was in a bad place and a lot of guys used to pick on me. Mark helped me deal with my problems so the least I could do is help him deal with his own, because that's what we brothers do." He finished.

"I'm sorry for-." Alison started before Link interrupted her.

"Don't be it feels good to talk about it sometimes." He said before the duo heard a knock at the door causing Alison to rise up and move to open it revealing Felix and Manfred standing on the otherside of the door.

"Sorry to bother you we looking for our white boy have you seen him, about this tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, image of what Hitler wanted for his future?" asked Felix earning a raised eyebrow from Alison before the duo spotted Link.

"Link stop bonding with Mark old lady and come on our rides here." Said Manfred earning a blush from Alison and a slight chuckle from Link.

"Where we going?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Where Mark told us to meet him now come on." Said Felix as he and Manfred walked away from the apartment.

"Mark's old lady, you all see me as Mark's girlfriend?" she asked while turning to Link with the blush still noticeable.

"Hey aside from us you're the only other person he talks about." He said before moving for the door.

"And don't worry I'll tell him to come see you before you leave." He said before walking out the door while closing it up behind him. The thought of her leaving was confusing at first but then her mind remembered that she was meeting Tavon later tonight.

"Crap!" she said before moving to her room to change her clothes. She'd get ready to meet with Tavon later for right now she had bigger things to handles.

 **East New Arcadia**

While his son was off doing his own business Maurice found himself enjoying what was a day off time him, in a sense it was a day off because he didn't have to check on the Roman Boyz while they sold their drugs. He decided to spend this day watching the New Arcadia Angels play the Sunbelt Longhorns in football with Marrick sitting beside him when Yolanda walked into the living room and quickly turned the TV off.

"What the fuck we were watching that?" Maurice yelled.

"Well you need to be out doing what we talked about." She replied with anger in her voice.

"What Marcus, you heard what he said. That boy don't want nothing to do with us, he made that perfectly clear when he stabbed TJ." He replied with venom in his tone.

"Yeah and we don't need him." Said Marrick earning a slap over the head from his mother.

"Shut your mouth boy." She said before turning her attention back to Maurice. "Then you need to convince him. Mark is a game changer and having him on your side as a lieutenant hell a foot soldier could work in your favor." She said earning a few seconds of silence from Maurice.

"Well how do you expect me to find him I don't exactly know his number." He replied with venom in his tone.

"Ask Martin he went to him first for a reason." She replied earning a nod from the man.

"Alright I'll call him later." He said in defeat.

"You better, damn boy can hate us both but he's useful and whoever side he's on can basically run things here and money" She said before walking away from the duo while Maurice turned the television back on.

"We really gonna reach out to that fucking traitor?" Marrick asked with venom in his tone.

"Yeah we are, your mother has a point having Mark on our team is like having a real life soldier and we need that especially if we ever gonna breakaway from Joe." Maurice replied earning a nod from Marrick before the duo went back to watching the game.

 **Denim Falls**

Just a few miles away from the city of Red Stick was a small town by the name of Denim Falls. The city barely had a population of ten thousand and was in such a close proximity to Red Stick one might think it was a part of the larger city. A few miles outside of the city there was an RV parked deep in the forest with signs that warned people about trespassing and it was around this area that Mark and Lee were sitting in the formers car listening to the song This Moment by Disturbed when a familiar Moonbeam pulled up alongside them before the doors slid open and Link and Buck stepped out with bags of Burger Shot.

"Hey brothers." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"Mind telling us why we had to pick up food for you?" asked Link as he and Buck handed the duo the bags of food.

"Because we haven't eaten anything all morning." Said Lee as he pulled out his burger and quickly bit into it.

"Plus you ain't from here but this is Denim Falls, they have Klan rallies in this bitch and I refused to be lynched on a Saturday." Said Mark.

"So you can be lynched any day of the week but not Saturday?" asked Miller with a raised eyebrow from the driver's seat.

"Or Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, or Sunday any other day is free for me. There's always something on TV these days." Said Mark as the group watched him choke down three French fries while chuckling before the Creole's eyes fell on Buck.

"Why you'd bring him?" he asked while pointing to Buck.

"He wanted to come plus Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Victor are off selling those cigarettes." Link replied.

"Bucky hasn't killed anyone." Stated Mark.

"I can if you let me." Said Buck earning Mark's attention.

"That so brother?" he asked while staring the young teen down before the group noticed a familiar truck pull up along-side them and noticed Task and Adahy sitting in the front seat.

"Glad you could make it." Said Mark as he watched the duo step out with Task carrying a Bow and a Quiver of Arrows while Adahy carried his AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"Is it racist to ask about the bow and arrow?" Lee whispered earning a shrug of the shoulders from Felix.

"So what's the plan?" Task asked as Mark sent a look to the campsite.

"They cook meth in that RV over there we're gonna go in and take it." Said Mark earning a nod from Task who looked over the area and noticed that there were at least twelve Rednecks on the ground.

"I don't see any guards or dogs watching the place. You trust these odds?" he asked while noticing Mark, Lee, and Felix screwing silencers on their Pistols.

"Nope but since we ain't walking on a minefield I got nothing to worry about, plus these guys won't risk a shootout with the chemicals they got in that trailer." Said Mark as he pulled his black face guard over his mouth and nose while Lee and Felix did the same before making their way towards the RV while Task moved into the tree line while loading an arrow in his bow.

"Why are you still here?" Adahy asked as he started to move away before looking at Link, Manfred, and Buck.

"We're more of the thinkers not the killers." Said Link.

"Plus this one hasn't popped his cherry yet." Manfred added while pointing at Buck.

"He's never killed but I bet his ancestors have." Adahy replied before moving away from the group,

"What was that about?" Buck asked.

"He's Native American and more than likely hates white people." Said Manfred.

"And you're Spanish and Irish so he'll hate you more than anyone else." Said Link earning another confused look from Buck.

While the trio were talking amongst themselves Mark, Lee, and Felix had moved to surround the RV with Mark moving for the front, with Lee at his side, while Felix and Task moved to the back of the vehicle with their weapons raised.

"Mark!" Lee said earning a nod from the young Creole who drew his second pistol before moving to the front door while Lee stood behind him facing the opposite direction. The Chinese man then wrapped his arms around Mark's before bending forward and lifting Mark off the ground for the youngest Roman to outstretch his legs and kick open the door with one hard strike before Lee let him go, allowing the him to race into the trailer with his pistol drawn.

"Don't move!" Mark yelled as he caught sight of three men wearing robes, gloves, and gas mask to protect themselves from the flammable chemicals they were mixing.

"Shit!" yelled one of the trio as he moved to draw a gun only for Mark to strike him in the face with the butt of his gun while Lee put his gun on the other men.

"Dumbass fire a shot in here you might blow us all up." The Chinese man said before whistling to Task and the others causing them to run for the RV.

"Search the place for money and take the dope to the truck we gotta move quickly." Mark replied earning nods from the group as Lee, Felix, and Adahy started going through the RV and finding packages of meth as they went.

"What are we gonna do with them?" asked Task as he sent a look to the three men.

"I was hoping we'd kill them in a hail of bullets." Said Mark with a chuckle before his eyes fell on one of the prisoners he quickly noticed that the man was of Korean descent with short black hair, bright black eyes, and a skinny frame that looked like he hadn't been fed in days.

"I guess we found the lead cook." Said Mark as the man looked at him in silence.

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Mark asked before removing the man's mask where he quickly noticed that the man had bruises and cuts on his face but to make his face even worse as he opened his mouth to breathe Mark noticed that he was missing his tongue.

"Guess the cat does have your tongue." Said Mark in amazement before he heard a chuckle from the man he hit in the face.

"Don't bother with Jrue he isn't much of a talker these days." He said with a chuckle,

"I assume you're the cause of that?" Mark asked while kneeling down in front of the man.

"Don't blame me the prick should have listened when we kept telling him to shut up. He knows why he's here and he would have been fine if he cooperated." The man stated.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him though you'll all be dead in a few minutes when the boys get back in a few minutes." He said earning a slight smile from Mark.

"You gonna shoot the bastard or do you want me to-." Started Task before he watched Mark draw a small switchblade and stab the man in the throat quickly silencing him and spraying blood on the floor of the RV. As the young Creole watched the life fade from the man's eyes he couldn't help but to look over at Jrue and see that the man was unaffected by the sight of the dying man which meant he was no stranger to seeing death and Mark quickly figured that out.

"Nevermind I asked." Said Task as Mark nodded his head.

"Help me put this guy in the trunk." Said Mark as he grabbed Jrue by the back of his neck and forced him up and out of the RV with everyone following suite as they loaded the Moonbeam with the drugs while Mark tossed Jrue in the back of the van.

"Alright we're all set let's get out of here before-." Task started before the group heard the sound of car engines before looking down the road and noticing five trucks making their way to the RV.

"We got company." Said Mark as he cocked his pistol just as Adahy lifted his Assault Rifle and fired a barrage of about fifteen rounds into the windshield of the first truck striking the driver seven times in the head and chest and actually blowing the top of the man's head off his body while the remaining shots ripped through the glass before tearing through the man in the passenger seat and forcing him to slump back in his head and die with his eyes still open.

"Spread out!" Mark yelled as Link, Manfred, and Buck moved to cover while Lee, Felix, Adahy, and Task spread themselves around the trailer and found cover around their cars.

"Kill the-!" started a Redneck before an arrow embedded itself in the middle of the man's throat, striking his Adam's Apple and sending blood spewing out of his mouth and nose.

" _Focus!"_ Mark said before raising his Pistol and firing three shots that found their Mark in a Rednecks chest and stomach. "Damn you!" started a heavy set Redneck with dusty blonde hair before a bullet him in the arm knocking his Mossberg 500 from his hands before a round found it's Mark in the middle of the man's head.

"Fuck you gringo!" Felix yelled before firing off six more shots directed at a Redneck that was ducking behind the door of his truck and blindly firing a Mac-10.

"Just wait til Bobby finds out you boys are done." He yelled before Adahy reloaded his Rifle and sent five rounds in the direction of the truck door.

"Damn!" said the Redneck before he looked down and noticed he had five exit wounds coming out his chest from where the powerful 7.62x39mm had ripped through his body after going through the rusty door of the truck like it was mere paper.

"And-!" started Task as he stuck his tongue out and fired another arrow that embedded itself in the skull of a Redneck. "Headshot!" he said with a smile just as three Rednecks fired at Mark causing him to barrel roll out of the way before rolling away and coming to a halt while lying on his stomach with his guns pointed at the group.

" _Bonswa!"_ Mark said with a smile before unloading a barrage of rounds that struck the three men all over their bodies before rolling again to avoid another barrage of rounds from a man with a Sawn-Off Shotgun but before the man could fire another shot Lee had fired a well-placed round that tore through the man's right hand where he was holding the butt of his gun.

"Son of a bitch!" the man yelled while lifting his hand to look at it and notice that there was a smoking hole in the middle of his hand and he was missing his two middle fingers from the round had went through his hand and even the stock of his Shotgun.

"Your wife's gonna hate you." Said Lee before he fired another round that struck the man in the leg causing him to hit the ground hard before he was finished off with four rounds to his chest courtesy of Adahy who fired his remaining magazine at the few Rednecks who had managed to get into cover.

"These pricks just keep coming." He said with venom in his tone. "We'll run out of ammo before we kill all of them." He added earning Mark's attention after he shot down another Redneck with a well-placed round to the neck.

"Alright then let's go." Said Mark as he fired off three rounds while the group quickly jumped into the Moonbeam while the Rednecks continued to shoot at them.

"Fucking Gringos!" Felix yelled as a bullet burst the window next to him sending glass all over his lip and causing him to return fire and strike the man in the chest while Link climbed in the driver's seat.

"FLOOR IT!" Task yelled as Link slammed his foot on the gas petal and sending the Moonbeam rocketing forward and crashing into a Redneck who thought it was smart to stand in front of the vehicle and fire at the windshield, but obviously it failed.

"Everybody whole?" Mark asked from the passenger seat. "We're all good with the exception of being uncomfortable." Replied Task as Mark looked in the backseat and noticed that the group was sitting all around each other and even with Manfred sitting on Lee's lap.

"When we get back to our cars we'll be alright just tuck it out for now." Said Mark.

"Easy for you to say." Said Task as he noticed he was sitting on Adahy's lap.

 **New Arcadia**

It wasn't long before Alison changed her clothes into something more suiting for a night out, which included a white button up shirt over a red jacket, dark blue jean pants, and her brown boots, but before her night could start she had other matters to deal with. As she finally arrived at the room of the building supervisor she quickly knocked on the door before watching it swing open with Norm standing on the otherside.

"Ms. Trueblood come in." he said before moving aside allowing Alison to walk into his apartment where she noticed that living room was nicely furnished with designer couches and even a few fish tanks. "So what do I owe the visit, can I get you anything?" he asked with a wide smile

"No I'm here to make a complaint." She said earning a surprised look from Norm.

"Let me guess is it about Marcus being here. I know I don't like having him either but we need to make the complex look diverse so they don't shut us down." He stated to her shook.

"No I'm here to complain about you regarding Marcus." She said to his surprise. "Despite having less utilities then myself and a lot of other people living here Marcus is being charged almost double what they're paying." She said earning a nod from Norm.

"You can't prove that." He said to Alison's anger. "Yes I can!" she yelled.

"Look Ms. Trueblood you're new to New Arcadia so allow me to explain how things work here. This is a city of animals and this city is the jungle. My job is to make sure that the jungle stays out there and that few descent people in this city are safe." He replied.

"By animals you mean minorities and by descent people you mean white people." She said.

"I didn't use those words directly but even if I did what are you gonna do go to the police because NAPD have a lot better things to look into this." He said before watching the woman reach into her pocket and pulling out her badge.

"NAPD might not but the FIB just might especially if I ask them to." She said to Norm's surprise.

"Now he's what's gonna happen you're either gonna stop this extortion racket you have on Marcus and anyone else in this complex or you're gonna be dealing with a lot of problems in your future." She said with venom in her tone earning a few seconds of silence from Norm.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for the two groups as they found themselves parked outside of a train yard waiting patiently as Mark and Task walked out of a trailer holding a rather large bag with them.

"Well?" Adahy asked earning a smile from Task.

"We got more than enough." The Lakota warrior replied with a smile earning a nod from Adahy.

"I gotta say thank you for this Mark." He said earning a chuckle from the Creole.

"Don't thank us thank the fact that we know guys who'd buy that much meth." Said Mark with a chuckle. "Besides you're the only gun runner we know in this town and I have a feeling we'll be needing more guns in the future." Said Mark earning a nod from Task before the duo slapped hands with each other.

"Well then what do you plan to do with the guy in the trunk?" Adahy asked earning a confused look from Mark before realization hit him at the meth cook in the trunk of the Moonbeam.

"Right Lee get him up here." Said Mark earning a nod from Lee who moved to the back of the Moonbeam before opening it up and pulling the man out on his feet.

"Follow me!" said Mark as Lee started to pull Jrue in the direction of the youngest Roman with Link, Felix, Manfred, and Buck following after them. Task and Adahy even found themselves following after the youngest Roman with curiosity getting the best of them as they watched Mark approach a lone box-cart before opening it up and revealing a tight space that was filled with hot air.

"Put him in there." Said Mark as Lee pushed Jrue into the box-cart and causing him to fall flat on his face before rising up to look at the group.

"Alright then Bucky you next." Mark said to everyone's confusion as they turned to Buck who had a look of confusion on his face. "You know why Felix, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, and the others are here with me and aren't getting as much lip as you?" he asked earning a confused look from Buck.

"It's because all of them have spilled blood to be here and if you want to stay you're gonna have to spill blood just like they have." The Creole stated earning a shocked look from Buck.

"Mark!" started Link before the youngest Roman cut him off. "No this is his right of passage to prove his keep and he must either stick with it or walk away from it." Mark finished before approaching Buck and grabbing the boy by his arm then shoving him into the box-cart. "If he ain't dead when we come back you're going back on the first bus to Sunbelt, so make your choice fast." He stated before closing the duo up in the box-cart and locking the door with a padlock.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" asked Task.

"Yeah but he won't be able to do it trust me it's easy to kill a guy with a gun in front of a group of people, that's peer pressure, but to be locked in a confined space with someone and have to kill them with your bare hands." Said Mark as he started to walk away with the others in tow.

"See you around brothers." Said Mark as the group went their separate ways while Buck sat in the boxcart staring down at Jrue who sat in silence.

 **New Arcadia**

After her conversation with Norm Alison quickly returned to her trailer and returned to getting herself ready for her night out. As she sat in front of her mirror doing her hair realization soon hit her as to why Tavon had asked to meet with her…she was going on a date with him. The information had hit her over the head like a ton of bricks.

Since she'd been in the FIB she can't remember the last time she was asked on a date. Most men were often intimidated to ask her out and many would often suspect her of being a lesbian because of her lack of communication with the opposite sex, which to her didn't support the rumor.

Still the idea of being on a date in so long brought a wave of feelings over her that she can best describe as not feeling in a long time. Those feelings were soon interrupted by a loud knock at her front door that caused her to quickly move into her living room to answer it. Upon opening the door she was quickly greeted by the sight of a familiar Creole standing on the otherside with a half-smile on his face.

"Well don't you look nice." Said Mark with a half-smile earning a smile and a slight blush from Alison who stepped aside and allowed him to enter her apartment.

"So I heard you and Link did a little bonding today." He said with a chuckle earning a nod from Alison.

"Yes well you continue to be secretive so I thought maybe he can tell me a little about you." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Good choice!" Mark said before leaning against the wall to eye her.

"You know behind all the tattoos and intimidating demeanor, you're a good person." Sher said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah but don't tell anyone I got reputation to keep in this city." The Creole said with a chuckle.

"You don't have to keep this reputation." She said in a soft voice that caused Mark's expression to change.

"Just because your family is what it is that doesn't mean you have to become like them. Life isn't set in stone and you can change things-." She started before moving to Mark and, in a gesture that surprised him, take his hands into her own and run her soft velvet like fingers over his knuckles that were somewhat scarred over years of fighting. "For the better." She finished causing the youngest Roman to look into her bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle before him almost like an ocean of blue water in the night skies.

"I'm afraid." He said to her confusion.

"Afraid of what?" she asked.

"All my life I've always been shielded from my father's life by my grandmother and now you're asking me to step into that world and call it my own." He started before looking away from Alison. "I won't go into details, but I can say that I've done my fair share of things and been in a life similar to his own and stepping into his world has got me afraid." He finished while looking at the floor in silence but he was soon left in a state of shock as Alison let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around the young Creole before resting his head on her chest just above her breast.

"I know this may be hard for you to do, but I promise I will be there to protect you." She said while rubbing Mark's back just as the youngest Roman moved his hands to her hips and rocked with her. The duo stood there in silence for a few minutes and Alison couldn't see through her closed eyes but if she did she would have seen the wicked smile on Mark's face.

"I'll do it!" he said earning Alison's attention as she looked down at him with wide eyes.

"I'll help you but I'm doing this for you and only for you, not because my father deserves it, not because it's good for the city, and definitely not for the NAPD." He said earning a nod and a smile from Alison who couldn't help but blush at his statement.

"As long as I have you on my side that doesn't matter." She said with a smile. "…That and because I assume you're the reason my rents been taken down." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"Yeah well it's not right for you to be paying so much just because of race." She said earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"If only more people thought like you." He said before turning away from her.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

"To talk with the others, when things affect me I can always count on them watching my back." He said with a chuckle.

"They're a loyal group." She said while folding her arms over her chest.

"Brothers don't let brothers fight alone." Mark replied before walking out of the apartment while the woman couldn't help but smile before going back to getting dressed.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back to Red Stick wasn't long for Task and Adahy as the duo arrived at their home and quickly made their ways to the living room while setting the bag of money on the table.

"I'll call the elders." Said Adahy earning a nod from Task who took a seat on the couch and leaned his head back.

"What a day." He said before looking off to the radio resting on the table beside him. The Lakota then quickly pressed play on the device as the song You Wouldn't Know by Hellyeah started to play through the room.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the restaurant she was supposed to be meeting Tavon wasn't long for Alison as she stepped out of her car and was quickly greeted by the sight of the man standing at the door.

"Glad to see you made it." He said while greeting the woman with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." She replied while walking into the restaurant with the Homicide Detective all the while her mind was pondering about a familiar Creole.

"Open it up so I can show you I win." Said Mark as Lee and Felix opened the door to the box-cart shining a light inside as they watched Buck step out in silence with an emotionless look on his face and blood staining his hands.

"It's done!" the young boy said while moving past the shocked group who looked inside of the box-cart and noticed a large stain of blood on the wall next to the motionless body of Jrue.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Felix as the group looked at Buck with wide eyes.

"This was not my smartest plan." Said Mark.

"You think!" Link replied with sarcasm in his voice.

 **Authors Note: And boom finally done sorry for the late update I was supposed to post this last weekend but things came up. If you may have noticed I did change Helen's name to Alison why can't really be explained in words lol. It didn't just change in this chapter but all others as well in case you go back and look.**

 **In my last story I would explain things about the way things are done in New Orleans and I decided to do the same in this story. Yes the housing system here is designed so that blacks and minorities are unable to move into white neighborhoods and areas and if they do they'll be paying almost double or triple the amount of their white counterparts. This has been a very controversial thing going on in New Orleans since Katrina and as of right now there are numerous legal actions trying to stop this but so far they are still in progress and have been since the late 2000's.**

 **The Apartment Complex Supervisor Norm is based off David Cross and he'll make more appearances in future chapters.**

 **If you didn't figure it out the character Jrue is based off Jrue from the GTA story Sunbelt City by Stelm, Native Guns, and Afro Spirit. The story hasn't been updated in over a year and me and Native have been talking about rebooting it in the same setting but with different characters, different plot, and a few other things. I can't promise nothing but talks are being made. Sorry about killing Jrue Stelm but maybe this can get you to respond to people's messages.**

 **Liddell is based off the city of Slidell which is right across** **Lake Pontchartrain to New Orleans. The city is small and mostly white but the real story in the lake itself. Lake Pontchartrain has been the site of many deaths and mysteries such as a plane crash on February 25, 1964 that resulted in the deaths of 51 passengers and 7 crew members which was one of five different plane crashes in the lake, a bus plunging into the Lake Causeway killing 6, and the death of a former New England Patriot Defensive End Marquise Hill. It has also been used in many songs and movies.**

 **Denim Falls is based off the city Denham Springs in the past it was nothing more than a small town just thirty minutes away from Baton Rouge but in recent years the city has been expanding and can almost be seen as close enough to the city to be a part of it. And yes there is a chapter of the Ku Klux Klan in Denham it's mostly a small group of old white guys who aren't in touch with the change in time but hey they're there.**

 **What Mark did to Buck in order to give him his first kill was inspired by an episode of the Shield where Vic locked the leader of the One-Niners Gang in a box-cart with his rival. The plan was originally for them to talk it out but it ended with the One-Niner leader killing his rival a move that shocked him similar to how Mark was shocked at Buck's actions.**

 **The New Arcadia Angels is a parody of the New Orleans Saints.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Task and Adahy meet with their elders, the Brothers go to Gwen's party, Mark sitsdown with his father and meets more members of the Roman Boyz, and Heavy Joe sends him on another mission that has Alison worrying for him.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: It's Party Time**

 **The Heist that Started a War**

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was shining brightly on this new day in New Arcadia and people were going about their usual morning routines as Mark found himself standing over the stove in his apartment wearing a black shirt with a white wrap around his upper right arm, black jeans, and white shows while stirring the insides of a large pot of gumbo with the song Slippin' into Darkness by War playing in the background.

" _I was slippin' into darkness, when they took my friend away."_ Mark sang with a chuckle while continuing to stir the pot. Despite his love for a lot of new age music he enjoyed this song the most because it reminded him a lot of his grandmother especially when he was in the kitchen cooking.

He also enjoyed the fact that it described his life because at the end of the day he was slipping into the darkness's of the world around him whether he was in Dockington, Sunbelt, or New Arcadia he was always in the darkness. Right now, he may have been cooking but he was still slipping into darkness because as he prepared the meal the other members of his faction of BSU were following his orders and slipping into their own darkness.

"Yeah four packs for twenty with two singles." Said Miller as he stood across from a park in New Arcadia wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt, a black beanie over his head, and black boots while a white woman with designer shades and long blonde hair stood in front of him.

"Brother!" he said before watching as Victor approached the duo with four cartons and two loose cigarettes before handing them to Miller who gave them to the woman in exchange for twenty dollars.

"You come back now." The young man said with a chuckle before bumping fist with Victor just as Link and Lee pulled up in Mark's Buccaneer and quickly took the money from the boys.

A similar scene was taken place across New Arcadia as the members of hardcore gang found themselves posted up in various areas selling cigarettes left and right. Many people didn't realize it but selling cigarettes the same as someone would sell recreational drugs like Weed, Ecstasy, or Xanax one could make a killing, A science proved that one truck of cigarettes sold on the street can make as much as two million dollars.. The Mob in Liberty were smart in their scheme of selling stolen cigarettes and Mark knew that if most gangs decided to change up their rackets from selling crack and heroin to cigarettes they'd make less money a day but have a larger customer base along with a smaller risk of going to prison.

Unfortunately for Mark he wasn't in Liberty where the average price of cigarettes was fourteen dollars, or Maryland or Texas where the price was almost eight dollars. Louisiana had one of the smallest prices on cigarettes with the average price being just a little over five dollars, so to make a profit they had to sell cartons at four dollars and singles out the pack so people won't feel cheated. Collectively they were making money just not as much as they normally make.

One of the core rules of BSU was that they would never sell drugs, but in the last few years members across the country have been arrested for selling or using drugs and to make it worse they were becoming what they never wanted to be…The Bastards of the Party.

There were many fights Mark could remember that took place at the various hardcore shows across central Texas, and most of which involved BSU being the aggressors. To Mark the group was built on good morals of protecting each other and being friends but so had many before them such as the Families, Ballas, and even Mara Bunta but everyone knows what those group have become and at the rate it was going BSU…was going down the same route.

As Mark continued to stir the pot he was quickly interrupted by a knock at his front door causing him to quickly open it and see a familiar woman standing on the otherside.

"Hey, whoa-!" Alison started before her eyes widened at the sight of the youngest Roman before her.

"What?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You look different." She said earning a confused look from Mark before he put his hand on his head and rubbed his hair that had been cut-down to a low buzz-cut.

"Oh yeah I had to get my haircut for my sisters party." He said while rubbing his scalp while Alison looked at the bandage on his arm.

"What happened there?" she asked causing Mark to look at his arm.

"Something I had to get to show my loyalty." Said Mark as he moved from the door to allow Alison to step inside where she noticed him pull the bandage away from his shoulder and revealed to her a tattoo of the state of Louisiana with a small Fleur Di Lis where New Arcadia would be located on a map and an alligator on the lower right with the numbers 504 next to it.

"When you start arresting drug dealers you'll see that tattoos of New Arcadia, the Fleur Di Lis, Alligators, and the state itself is big here." He stated to Alison's confusion.

"Why is that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pride in where you come from is really big down here, even somewhat more than places like Los Santos and Liberty, because there they have might be separated miles, if you live in the Valleys or East Beach you are not really in the LS area and there are so many parts to LS it got a diverse crowd." He started in a serious manner. "A dude living in Davis can't relate to a dude in Vinewood or Rockford, but here in New Arcadia everyone the same and they from where you from. Your city is your church, your ward defines who you are, and the area code is branded everywhere." He finished earning a nod from Alison.

"Even though most of this don't apply to me since I'm Red Stick." He said earning a slight chuckle from Alison. "Hey our crime rate just as bad we just don't get as many bodies as New Arcadia, and since we the capital of the state we cleaner and our housing projects ain't as rough." He added.

"I'll take your word for it, since I've been here I haven't been to Red Stick." She said with a chuckle.

"I would say really, but it works like this here. A lot of people leave Red Stick go come here, but not a lot of people leave here to go to Red Stick unless it's for college football." Said Mark earning a chuckle from the woman.

"You're laughing but there really is nothing there unless you want to go to a football game, a waterpark, or plantation ain't no reason to be there." Said Mark earning a louder laugh from Alison before she watched him roll his eyes before smelling the air and moving for the kitchen.

"Phew right in time." He said before going back to stirring the pot while Alison entered the kitchen.

"What are you making it smells nice?" she asked while watching Mark grab a small bowl and putting a spoon of rice inside it.

"Seafood gumbo with crabs, shrimp, and sausage." Said Mark as Alison watched him use a dipper to fill the bowl with the soup with a few chopped sausage, shrimp, and a crab before passing it to Alison and giving her spoon.

"Tell me how it is." He ordered with a smile earning a surprised look from Alison who sent him a look before scooping a spoonful of the stew and blowing it before putting it in her mouth where Mark noticed a smile instantly form on her face.

"Wow this is really good I see why people are always coming here for this." She said before taking another bite.

"You really like it?" he asked earning a nod from Alison as Mark who watched her closely as she sucked the juices off the spoon.

"I'll fix you some to take with you to work." He said to her surprise.

"Really thank you!" she said with a smile.

"Don't worry about It you bought the dinner the other night now it's my turn for lunch." Said Mark earning a chuckle from Alison. Even though she was laughing there was some truth to her words these last couple of days she had gone out with Mark numerous times. They had met each other for coffee in the morning, went about their days with Mark feeding her information from streets that kept her eyes off him, and either went out to dinner at night or ate at his place.

"I may not be able to make it for dinner tonight." He said to her surprise.

"Don't worry about it, it's your sisters birthday have fun." She said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark. Despite going to numerous hardcore shows in his lifetime, he wasn't a fan of parties…or really anywhere there was a lot of people. He can tolerate a hardcore show mostly for the music and the fight the happened afterwards but not the people there.

"I'll try unless my father's there and I have a feeling he's gonna make his presence felt." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

"Hey!" she said before taking his hands into her own earning a surprised look from the youngest Roman. "I know you don't like him, but remember why you're doing this." She added earning a nod from Mark.

"What if I become like him, you know like those stories about guys who go undercover and covert to the side they're trying to bring down?" he asked as Alison gently rubbed his tattooed arm.

"You won't change because I won't let that happen…l like you." She said causing Mark's eyes to widen at her statement. "I mean I like who you are now and I wouldn't change that." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I like you to, and I also wouldn't change a thing." Said Mark as he gripped Alison's hand tighter and rubbed her knuckles.

"Just be careful, I got a call a few minutes ago about someone being shot and killed with ties to your father." She said earning a nod from Mark who planted a kiss on the woman's palm causing her face to brighten up even more from the feel of his lips on her hard knuckles. She couldn't see her face but she guessed that it must have been red as a tomato.

He didn't know it but Mark had just caused a series of feelings to run through Alison that she hadn't felt in a long time. It's been a while since she's been touched or let alone felt the lips of someone on any part of her body and having him do it left her in a small state of shock and happiness.

The duo's silent moment of happiness and smiles was quickly interrupted though by a loud crashing sound as Mark's front door exploded open causing the duo to turn their heads and notice Lee, Link, Felix, and Manfred rushing inside while Buck slowly brought up the rear moving in a slow stride.

"We came as soon as possible." Said Lee as the group made their way to the kitchen where they noticed Mark and Alison.

"Are we interrupting something?' asked Link earning a remark in Creole from Mark.

"The hell did y'all run all the red lights to get here?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes we did." Said Lee.

"You can't say that in front of her she's a cop." Stated Felix.

"She works Narcotics not the streets." Said Link with a chuckle as the group took seats at Mark's cabinet earning a roll of the eyes from the duo.

"I guess I'm not the only one who likes your cooking." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah I have a gift." He replied before turning to the pot while Alison's eyes quickly fell upon Buck, who was sitting in the living on Mark's couch in silence.

"Who's that one?" she asked causing the group to look to Buck who was staring off into space.

"Aye that's Bucky he was with us in Sunbelt, but followed us here." Said Mark as he fixed Lee, Link, and Felix's food while Alison continued to look at Bucky who was staring into space.

"Don't worry about him, he just hasn't been feeling well these last couple of days." Mark lied causing Alison to look at him and notice him extending a plastic container of gumbo to her.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile before making her way to the door with Mark following after her as she made her way to her car just as Mark held the door open for her.

"Thanks!" she said while climbing inside.

"So…why did you cancel dinner with me last night?" he asked earning a surprised look from Alison.

"I had a lot of paperwork so I had to stay late at the office." She replied earning a nod from Mark, who could easily spot her lie. There were dozens of possibilities as to what she was truly doing, but Mark really didn't care because he didn't do anything himself last night that would be seen as illegal.

"Try not to have too much tonight." He said before patting the door and stepping away from the car while Alison gave him a goodbye before finally driving off.

"She has secrets, well I guess it's good I have my own." Mark said out loud before making his way upstairs and back into his apartment where he quickly slapped Buck in the back of the head to break him from his trance.

"Stop looking like a helpless puppy brother you're getting unwanted attention and that's something you do not need." Ordered Mark earning the attention of Lee, Link, and Felix.

"But I keep thinking about that guy-." Buck started before Mark interrupted him.

"Well then stop thinking about that guy." Mark yelled before taking a seat on the couch next to the young man. "Listen to me you didn't know that guy not his name, his family, or his life story so you need to just write him off like you just killed a fly that was constantly buzzing in your ear." He finished his rant before rising up and making his way back in the kitchen.

"You should go easy on him brother, it was his first." Said Link as he watched Mark fix another bowl of gumbo before taking a spoon and digging into it.

"We were older than he was when we got our first kill." Mark replied before taking a bite of the stew. His statement may have seen off, but it had some truth to it. The younger you are the easier it is to kill because the line between right and wrong is almost nonexistent to them, the same could be said for someone who grew up with people often boast of killing.

"Yeah we were older, but we had a damn good reason to kill." Stated Lee with venom in his tone as he violently stabbed a sausage.

"You know you guys never talk about who your first kill was, you mind elaborating?" asked Manfred as the trio ate in silence.

"We don't like to talk about it, just know that…who we killed really really really deserved to die." Said Link with anger in his tone as the group continued to eat for a few seconds before Manfred broke the silence.

"Hey Mark since when did you start liking white girls?" the Indian asked to Mark's confusion.

"Hell you talking about I used to fuck white girls at hardcore shows all the time." The Creole replied.

"He means when you started falling for white girls, we know you can fuck um, but when did you start wanting a relationship with one." Stated Link earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"I'm not falling for Alison, we're just two people who are using the other as a means to an end." Mark replied.

"Keep telling yourself that, just know I don't have a problem with you being with her just don't become an Uncle Tom." Said Lee earning a middle finger from Mark.

"Fuck you!" he said before turning away from the group who couldn't notice him lick his lips to take in the taste of Alison's knuckles that were coated with the scent of her strawberry perfume while the memories of pressing his lips to her porcelain skin seemed to flash through his mind.

"Shit!" Mark said in a low tone before shaking off the thoughts.

"Come on we should get going." Said Mark as the group rose from their seats and made their way out of Mark's apartment.

 **Down by the Creek Royal Casino**

Just a few miles outside of Liddell there was a famous Casino almost right on levee overseeing the lake. The name of the casino was the Down by the Creek Royal Casino, the name gave the air of nice casino that flaunted southern pride, but in actuality it wasn't. The casino was actually run by Native Americans mostly from the Muskogee tribe but there were also a few Choctaw, Natchez, and Chickasaw as employees there and the name mostly showed homage to the Muskogee who were referred to as the Creek people.

As Task and Adahy walked through the front door of the casino they were instantly met with the cold breeze of air and sound of war drums that constantly banged throughout the casino along with loud chatter of the people playing the games inside.

"Come on!" said Adahy as he led Task deep into the casino. Despite coming to the casino almost once a month Task was always amazed by the lights and sounds that came with the machines. There wasn't things like this back on the reservation, he didn't even have a fully working television growing up so to come here and see everything around him made him feel almost like a person who just stepped out of prison after a twenty-year sentence.

"Easy Chayton." Said Adahy as he continued to lead Task through the casino. Unlike his partner he wasn't too astounded by the machines. His mother used to work as a bar tender at a similar casino and because of so he's held a dislike for them. To him Native run casinos were nothing more than places that degraded his people and made them serve the white man for chump change. Sure just one casino can bring in millions of dollars, but money can't take away over a hundred years of theft, rape, and murder.

As the duo finally made their way to the back of the casino they quickly climbed a flight of stairs and made their way to a black door that was being guarded by two muscular Native men who quickly opened the door for the duo and allowed them to enter a large room that was filled with tribal decorations and a black desk and spinning chair at the end with reflective glass behind it that gave those inside the perfect view of the casino floor.

"Mr, Johnson!" said Task earning a low growl from the other side of the chair.

"What have I told you about calling me that Chayton?" came a voice from behind the chair as the duo quickly watched it spin around to reveal an elderly Native American man with long hair that almost seemed white in his old age and wearing a white collared shirt under a denim jacket, brown pants, and brown boots.

"Excuse me Mekko Meska." The Lakota corrected earning a nod from the Creek elder.

"He's very particular about being called that." Came a new voice as the duo noticed another Native American man who looked to be in his early thirties walk into the room wearing an all-black suit with a black tie and black shades.

"Right you're the one who likes to be called by his slave name Mr. Hill." Said Task earning a chuckle from the man.

"It's not that I like to be called Clay Hill, it's more so that I get tired of people asking me how to pronounce my name." he replied with venom in his tone.

"Ahtunowhiho, it's not that hard to pronounce." Task replied.

"Easy for you to say." He replied before making his way over to Meska.

"So do you have the money?" he asked as Adahy rested the duffel bag of money on the man's desk where he quickly began to rummage through it.

"This is good, what you boys are doing is really helping our people." Said Meska earning a low chuckle from Adahy.

"Really because I feel like we're just lining your pockets with more money." He stated with anger in his tone.

"Adahy, you know as well as anyone more than that I don't take a cent out of what's in this bag and that most of the money you bring in from selling those guns goes to improving the reservations here in Louisiana as well as other reservations across the country." Meska replied. "With this money we've fixed schools, built homes, provide medicine to those cursed with diabetes. I don't like the things you boys have to do to help our people survive on our own land, but in a country that was stolen from us by people who don't even appreciate it…I'd rather take advantage of their mistakes and thrive to help our people."

"How is degrading our people and our culture by having them on display here helping us?" Adahy asked with venom in his tone.

"It helps our people bring an income in their homes. Long before the white man set foot on this land our people survived because we worked together to survive, and that's what we're doing now because we all know how hard it is for our people to survive in this world on nothing." He continued. "You know in some states in the north it is illegal to ice fish. Tribes have been ice fishing for centuries to feed their families, and they just wake up one day and make it illegal for them and don't even give an adequate excuse but a smart man can easily see that they don't want them to eat their way…they want them to eat like them." He said before rising from his seat.

"They want us to either become them…or starve to death." He finished. "Having our people and culture on display here is wrong, but to me it's a show of power. They can kill us, rape us, and even assimilate us but as long as we can take care of each other and show that our culture is still as strong as it ever was…they know that they haven't beaten us." He finished earning a slight nod from Task who couldn't help but smile at the man.

Even though he wasn't Creek, he can understand how Meska rose to power over the Creeks on this reservation. He had power in his tone, wisdom in his words, and the leadership ability that he strived to have someday.

"Now that you've taken care of that I have something for you boys to do, not for our people, but as a personal favor to me and I will be forever in your debt if you can do it." He said earning a raised eyebrow from Task and Adahy.

"What is it?" asked Task.

"As you both know my daughter Marisa runs a small store off the reservation and for the last couple of weeks she's been the victim of these men damaging the store, stealing, and the other night they pulled a gun on her." Meska started to the duo's surprise. "I worry about her being off the reservation already and-." Meska started before Task interrupted him.

"No need to say anymore we're there." He said earning a smile from the man who noticed the fire in the boy's eyes.

"Thank you Chayton!" Meska said as Task nodded his head before turning to walk out of the room with Adahy following behind him.

 **Liddell**

Things seemed to be going slow for Mark as he sat at a table in the backyard of Gwen's house watching as her friends danced across the backyard and mingled with each other including Lee, Felix, and Manfred while Buck sat away from the group. They hadn't been there long but just long enough for Gwen to introduce the group to her friends who seemed shocked she had another brother.

As Mark watched the group dance to the song Wipe Me Down by Lil Boosie he couldn't help but chuckle. Most of Gwen's friends were white and looked like they belonged on a television show about kids trying to survive the challenges of high school and life and didn't know anything about the streets let alone Trap Music.

"You know the thing with parties is that you're supposed to actually socialize with people." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice Martin taking a seat beside him.

"You know I had problems socializing when I was young and old habits don't just die." He replied earning a chuckle from Martin.

"Yeah!" Martin said before the duo sat in silence before Mark interrupted him.

"So have you talked to the old man?" Mark asked.

"Not in a while, but I have a feeling he's gonna make an appearance despite Gwen not wanting him to." Martin replied with a low chuckle. "And thanks for having me bring you there just so you can beat up Marrick really thanks." He added with sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah sorry for that but I think they wouldn't have opened the door if I went in alone." Said Mark as he took a sip of his punch.

"To say Marrick's bigger then you I gotta admit you handled yourself well against him." Martin replied earning a chuckle from Martin.

"You gotta learn real fast to defend yourself if you want to survive on the streets." Mark stated earning a nod from Martin.

"If you want to learn some boxing I can teach you. Me and the guys trained in Dockington with a former boxer so I can show you a few thing?" he asked earning a chuckle from Martin.

"No I don't think I'll ever need to use them in my lifetime." The eldest Roman replied with a chuckle before the duo was interrupted by the only female Roman approaching them.

"There you are Marcus I've been looking for you." Said Gwen as she approached the young Roman.

"If it's to get me to sit down and have a long conversation with your friends count me out. I came here for you and only you not them." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Gwen.

"Well that's sweet of you to say." She said.

"Yeah I'm an all-around nice guy but don't tell anyone I got a reputation to keep." He replied earning a chuckle from the trio before they heard a series of cheers erupt in the crowd.

"It sounds like Hakeem is here." Said Gwen as the three Roman looked through the crowd and noticed an African American man with short black hair cut into a flattop, bright brown eyes behind a pair of black shades, and wearing a white designer t-shirt, black jeans, and all white shoes Alongside him was a woman of Puerto Rican descent with long black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a nice white dress that showed off her bust and curves.

"Hey Mark that's your brother?" Link asked as he, Lee, Felix, and Manfred approached him.

"I don't know I don't want to claim him." Mark replied earning a elbow in the side from Gwen.

"I see why he's everything you hate." Lee stated with a nod.

"Who's the girl?" Mark asked.

"His girlfriend Alana." Gwen replied.

"She's from El Barrio!" said Martin jokingly.

"If she from El Barrio then I was born white because she's Puerto Rican." said Felix in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She from Liberty City." Gwen added.

"That don't help her case." Felix replied just as Hakeem walked over to Gwen and greeted his sister with a smile and a hug.

"Good to see you." She said earning a nod from Hakeem.

"Yeah I would have called but I've been in the studio a lot." He replied earning a low scoff from Mark, Lee, and Felix upon realizing that he's just another pretty boy rapper who's more than likely portraying the role of gangster.

"Yeah when that next album coming?" Martin asked with a chuckle.

"It's coming soon big brother soon." Hakeem replied before his eyes quickly fell on Mark.

"Who this be?" he asked in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Marcus Roman thanks for asking." Mark replied earning a surprised look from Hakeem.

"I heard you was back but I didn't believe it because they said you beat up Marrick and I know that can't happen." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"You'd be surprised brother." Said Mark as he took a sip of his drink.

"Speaking of which Martin, father wanted you to bring him down to the tower." Hakeem said to Martin and Gwen's surprise.

"To the towers why?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know he just said he'd meet you there." Hakeem replied causing Mark to rise to his feet.

"Well then I best not keep him waiting." Said Mark as he turned to Martin.

"Mark do you even remember what goes on at the towers?" Martin asked.

"Yeah I know that's why I expected him to call me there." Said Mark. "You don't have to take me I can go on my own."

"Nah I'll feel better if I'm with you." Said Martin as he rose to his feet.

"Link you're in charge." Said Mark to the groups surprise.

"You don't want backup?" Lee asked.

"Nah keep my sister company." Mark replied earning a smile from Lee.

"Say no more." He said while winking at Gwen who rolled her eyes at him before turning and watching Mark and Martin walk out of the backyard.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the police station wasn't long for Alison as she found herself sitting at her desk looking over the file of the dead man who was found in the third ward. His name was Jamil Harris, but on the streets he was known as Peanut, he was only twenty three years old and didn't have a high school diploma which he had in common with many dealers.

What made Alison's job just a little easier for her though was the fact that he was affiliated with the Roman Boyz and therefore wouldn't be hard to find the reason for his death with Mark on the streets. As she thought about the young Roman she couldn't help but smile before sending a look to the container of food he'd given her for lunch.

"Thinking about dinner last night." Came a familiar voice as Alison turned her head and noticed Tavon standing behind her with a smile.

"Maybe!" she lied with a smile which seemed to be going strong today. She told Mark that she was busy with paperwork and couldn't make dinner with him, but in reality it was because she had already made plans with Tavon.

"Maybe we can do it again tonight?" he asked earning a chuckle from Alison while Regina rolled her eyes with a smile but before she could say anything the group was interrupted by Lieutenant Locke.

"Alison, Tavon, Regina I need you three to come with me and Sawyer." He said to the group's surprise.

"Where are we going?" asked Regina with a raised eyebrow.

"To pay the Roman Boyz a visit." He replied to Alison's shock as she felt her heart skip a beat at the idea of seeing Mark and his family.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to New Arcadia wasn't long for Task and Adahy as they stepped out of their truck in front of a small store before making their way inside and noticing that it was filled with somewhat traditional Native American craft works like dream-catchers, necklaces, headbands, potteries, hair ties, and other things.

"Can I help you?" came a soft almost angelic voice to Task as he turned around and was quickly met by the sight of a Native American girl with long black hair, bright brown skin, black eyes, and wearing a black collar shirt, black jeans, and black low top shoes.

"Yeah are you Marisa?" Task asked earning a nod from the girl.

"Your father sent us here to watch over you." Adahy added earning a loud scoff from the woman.

"Great he sends the reservations thugs to protect me, I feel so safe now." She replied in a sarcastic tone to Task's surprise.

"What was that?" he asked while turning to Adahy who only took a seat behind the counter and sat in silence.

While the duo were settling in at the shop Mark and Martin had finally arrived at the Gust Housing Projects in the third ward. To ensure his car wasn't broken into while there Martin had parked the vehicle a few blocks away so he and Mark had to walk the rest of the way. The young Creole didn't mind it he knew around this area car thefts and getting mugged were at an all-time high which is why he had his knife tucked in his pants.

As the duo made their way around the front of the high rise they quickly noticed that they were being watched by almost everyone outside from the lookouts, to the drug dealers, the addicts, and even the prostitutes the duo were seen as outsiders and the moment they reached the door to the towers they quickly noticed an African American man with dreadlocks wearing an all-white t-shirt, baggy blue jean pants that fell off his waist, and a pair of white shoes waiting for them.

"We here for our father." Said Martin as the man nodded his head before leading the duo to the elevators where they quickly got inside and watched as the man pushed a button before the doors closed and the elevator rocketed to the top floor earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"What?" Martin asked.

"You ever watched those old action movies and whenever the hero goes for the bad guy he's always on the top floor of the building?" Mark asked earning a slight nod from Martin who seemed to be too afraid to laugh at anything because of his current situation.

As the doors to the elevator slid open the man quickly led the group down a corridor with doors on both sides and a room at the end of the hall that he stopped in front of before knocking on it and watching as it slide open.

"Come on!" he said before leading Martin and Mark into the room where they were quickly met with the strong smell of Marijuana and loud rap music. As they entered the living room the trio was quickly met with the sight of eleven African American men standing about talking amongst each other with a few females and Marrick in the middle of them, but upon seeing the other two Romans they instantly fell silent and turned to them.

"Well look who finally arrived." Came a familiar voice as Mark and Martin turned their heads and noticed Maurice enter the room chewing on a toothpick and wearing a black collar shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"You tore us away from Gwen's party, so cut to the chase and tell us why you brought us here?" Mark asked with venom in his tone.

"Are you always this hostile?" Maurice asked as Mark watched the man pick up a bottle of beer before passing it to Mark who refused him.

"I don't drink or smoke." The youngest Roman replied earning a nod from his father.

"Alright then, since you want to get this over with I'll get down to business then." He started. "I want you to work for me Marcus." He finished to Martin's shock while Mark gave a low scoff. He figured it was only a matter of time before his father tried to recruit him.

"I don't sell drugs." Mark replied.

"You ain't gotta sell drugs that's the beauty to this Mark." Maurice replied before turning to the other men. "That's my boy Slim he one of my shooters." He said before pointing to a Muscular heavyset African American man with short brown hair, a brown beard with sideburns, and wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.

"Smurf and Termite they Stick-up boys." He continued before pointing to an African American man wearing a black collar shirt, black pants, and a white hat and another man with long black dreadlocks and wearing an Angels Jersey with black jeans and white shoes.

"Tio collects money for me from people across the city." He said before pointing to a muscular African American man with a shaved head, brown eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"I even got a few working girls who paying me for protection. There are a lot of things you can do for me Marcus and at the end of the day you can make yourself a lot of money." He said earning a slight chuckle from Mark who started to rub his chin.

"Give me some time to think on this, after hearing about how you guys offed one of your own earlier this morning I'm hesitant." Said Mark to Martin's shock.

"Well Peanut shouldn't have been skimming money off the top ain't that right Slim?" Maurice asked as the group watched the man start to smile while Mark took in the sight of the gun tucked in the man's waistband.

"You can't be serious?" Martin asked while Maurice started to smile.

"I'll do that." Said Maurice as he swallowed down his drank just as a child came bursting through the door.

"One-time coming!" he said earning a nod from Maurice.

"How many?" the Roman asked.

"Two cars!" he replied earning a nod from Maurice.

"It's not a bust I guess they just want to talk." He stated with a chuckle before turning to Mark. "Watch this boy!" he said before making his way out of the room with Marrick, Martin, Mark, and a few of the Roman Boyz following after him.

As the group made their way out of the building they quickly noticed five officers standing out front with mixed looks and amongst them Mark was easily able to spot Alison whose eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Officer Locke it's been a while since I've seen you." Maurice said with a smile earning a smile from the elderly man.

"Yeah it's been a while since I was working narcotics so I haven't been able to come down here to bust you and your boys over their heads." Locke replied as Mark continued to look to Alison who locked eyes with before he turned to Martin and noticed the man starting to shake.

"Calm down brother, there's no need to be worried here." Mark replied earning a slight nod from Martin.

"Hey Alison ain't that the boy from the diner, the one that gave you his jacket?" Regina asked in the form of a whisper that was only heard by Alison and Tavon.

"Yeah we'll talk about that later." She said to the woman's confusion.

"So he's got all three of his sons here." Tavon said in a hushed tone while looking between Martin, Marrick, and Marcus.

"Looks like it." Alison replied before sending a look back to Mark who she noticed moving his eyes to his left where a few of the Roman Boyz were standing. In response she nonchalantly nodded her head earning a smile from Mark who then pinched his shirt earning a confused look from Alison.

"Shirt…what are you telling me?" she asked herself in a hushed tone.

"If you're here wanting answers about the body from this morning you outta luck none my boys know what happened." Maurice replied earning a smile from Locke.

"I bet you don't." he said.

"Shirt, t-shirt, tight shirt." Alison continued to think amongst herself while watching Mark continue to pinch his shirt. She then sent a look to the group of Roman Boyz who were watching Maurice and Locke closely.

"This ain't getting anywhere." Sawyer stated while folding his arms over his chest.

"Shirt shirt shirt." She kept saying before noticing that only one of the men was wearing a black t-shirt like Mark causing Alison's eyes to widen as she sent a look to Slim earning a nod from Mark. She then watched him put his right hand to his side and make it in the shape of a gun.

"So he's the shooter." She whispered before nodding her head and watching as Mark slid the gun into his pants.

"The gun is in his-." She started before turning to Slim.

"Hey you!" she said earning everyone's attention as they all turned to her and noticed her looking at Slim.

"What are you hiding in your pants?" she asked before the group sent a look to Slim before the man turned on his heels and started to run away.

"Hey stop!" yelled Tavon as he, Alison, Regina, and Sawyer started to run after the man with Alison taking the lead as everyone watched her quickly gain on Slim.

"On the ground!" she said before tackling the man from behind and knocking him to the ground.

"Damn white girl got legs." Said Marrick as Mark gave a slight smile as the group watched closely as Alison pulled the pistol from Slim's pants while Tavon handcuffed him.

"Good eyes girl." He said with a smile while Regina nodded her head.

"Thanks for the catch Maurice." Said Locke as he started to walk away with other Task Force members while Maurice angrily gritted his teeth.

"I got to say you're not convincing me father." Said Mark with a chuckle before his cellphone started to ring from a number that he quickly recognized as Heavy Joe's.

 **Liddell**

It had been almost two hours since Mark and Martin left the party and things didn't seem to have shift since they left. Lee was trying to talk to Gwen, Manfred and Felix were talking with a few people, and Buck was sitting in a corner away from everyone in silence.

As he sat his mind continued to think about the man he killed and whenever he blinked he could get these faint visions of the same man before him staring at him with soulless eyes that could almost see into Buck's soul.

"Damnit!" said the young man as he lowered his head and looked to the ground with beads of sweat falling from his brow.

"Just stop already." Buck whispered in almost a pleading tone before he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder causing him to look up and notice Link staring down at him with a worried look.

"You're talking out loud." Link stated before taking a seat next to Buck.

"Sorry it's just…I keep seeing that guys face and-." Buck started earning a nod from Buck.

"I know what you're going through, and do you want to know a way to make it stop?" Link asked earning a nod from Buck.

"Yeah tell me." Buck replied earning a few seconds of silence from Link but before he could speak the blonde haired man was quickly interrupted as a familiar man bumped into him.

"Shit!" said Hakeem as he quickly noticed he spilled his drink on his shirt. "Fucking bitch you made me fuck up my shirt." He said eyeing Link angrily.

"Sorry." Link replied to Hakeem's anger.

"Sorry bitch this shirt cost me over three hundred dollars." He said to Link's surprise.

"Really it looks just like a regular t-shirt to me." Link replied to Hakeem's surprise.

"Motherfucker you wish this a regular t-shirt and you're gonna pay me for it." He said with some bass in his tone earning the attention of a few people at the party as well as Lee, Felix, Manfred, and Gwen.

"Excuse me right quick." Said Lee to Gwen's confusion as she watched him make his way over to the BSU members in distress.

"Well I ain't paying you for a shirt." Said Link with a chuckle earning a slight smile from Hakeem before he slapped the blonde haired man across the face earning loud "OOOHHH'S" from everyone.

"Hey asshole!" came a new voice as Hakeem turned around and was met by Lee who quickly spun around and hit Hakeem with a spinning roundhouse kick that collided with the boys jaw and actually sent him flying backwards before hitting the ground face first with blood leaking from his mouth and nose.

"You good?" Lee asked turning to Link who nodded his head with tears of anger forming in his eyes.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"Motherfucker." Said Hakeem as he turned to look at the group. "Do you know who I am?" he asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah and I don't care who you are, nobody puts their hands on any of my brothers." Said Lee as he slapped Link on the chest.

"Let's go brother!" he said earning a nod from Link as he, Buck, Felix, and Manfred started to follow the Chinese man out of the party while Gwen ran to Hakeem.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to set on this day as Task and Adahy found themselves still sitting at the Marisa's store awaiting the arrival of anyone that would do her harm or take money away from her. As Task sat in silence he couldn't help but look over at the girl and watch her as she put items on her shelf. His eyes then soon started to wander her body and he found himself taking in the girls beautiful curves.

"It's not good to stare." Said Adahy breaking Task from his trance as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah well, it's kinda hard not to." Task replied.

"If you like her then go and talk to her don't be the creep in the window." Adahy stated earning silence from Task. "Don't tell me you're afraid?" he added.

"I'm not afraid." Task replied before looking back at Marisa before taking a deep breath then approaching her.

"Would you like some help?" he asked causing the girl to look at him and notice the half-smile on his face.

"Other then what you two are here for, I really don't need your help." She replied earning a confused look from Task.

"Why are you so hostile to me?" he asked.

"Why colors you bang or what hood you from?" she asked to Task confusion.

"You know I always thought that being on reservations would stop gangs from affecting our community but I was wrong because I always see kids throwing up dressed in purple or green and sagging their pants." She said in a matter of fact tone earning a chuckle from Task.

"I'm not affiliated with the Ballas or the Families, I have a problem with seeing my own people dressing and acting like them." He replied.

"Yet you're still a criminal, you know in the old days tribes would banish people like you." She said earning a nod from Task.

"I'm aware but the difference between me and those guys is that everything I do is meant to help our people." He replied.

"Right selling guns and killing people that helps our people." She said with venom in her tone.

"If the ends justify the means then so be it." Said Adahy earning the duo's attention.

"This is our land, yet we are living in a white man's world and do you know how many of them get ahead in life?" he asked. "They get ahead by being corrupt, crooked, and ready to stab each other in the back at the first chance they get. If we want to survive in there world, we have to play by their rules, but the difference between us and them is that we aren't gonna screw everyone around us over." He stated.

"If they do that then why should we become them?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"There's a difference in becoming them and playing their games, as long as we keep our identity and who we are…we're still us and not them." Adahy replied but as Marisa went to speak the trio was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and three muscular Caucasian men stepping inside talking loudly.

"Where the bitch at?" one of the men asked as Task and Adahy sent each other a look before approaching the group.

 **New Arcadia**

"So you mind telling me why the boy from the diner was with Maurice Roman?" asked Regina as she Alison walked out of the police department building after processing Slim.

"He's Maurice's son." She said to Regina's surprise. "He also stays next door to me." She added earning wide eyes from Regina.

"But he isn't involved with his father, in fact he really hates him." She stated.

"He didn't seem to hate him much when we saw him earlier." Regina replied while folding her arms over her chest.

"I know his father is trying to worm his way back into his life, but I can promise you…Marcus isn't involved." She said earning a few seconds of silence from Regina.

"Alright I'll take your word for it, but I will be keeping an eye on him." She said earning a silent sigh of relief from Alison.

"Thank you, he already feels like I've wire-tapped his phone just because of his father and all he does is go to school and work." She said earning a nod from Regina.

"Alright then, but just remember who he is before you start falling for those words in Creole." The Narcotics officer added before the duo made it to their cars before sliding inside and driving away from the building.

After a short drive home, Alison quickly made her way to her apartment door but before she could open it she noticed Mark's Buccaneer pull into its usual place followed by her cellphone vibrating.

"Damn it!" she said before pulling it out and noticing that she had a text message from Tavon asking her to go out for a drink. As she went to respond with a yes, she lifted her gaze and watched as Lee, Link, Manfred, Felix, and Buck finally made their way up the stairs and started to enter Mark's apartment.

"Hey where's Mark?" she asked earning their attention.

"He ain't with us." Manfred replied.

"He's probably still with his people." Said Lee as he opened Mark's door before making his way inside with Manfred, Felix, and Buck.

"Still it's almost eleven o'clock." Alison said in a worried tone.

"Hey don't worry about Mark, he probably just lost track of time he'll be here." Link replied before making his way inside of Mark's apartment and closing the door behind him while Alison found herself going through almost a million variables in her mind.

"God what if they saw him singling out that guy." She said with a worried tone before she noticed she still had her cellphone in her hand with Tavon's message before.

"Damn!" she said before sending the man a "No" and then sending a "Where are you" to Mark's phone.

As she stood on the upper walkway of the a few miles away from her on the other end of New Arcadia a simple card game was going on. The game of cards itself wasn't didn't seem like much and was more than likely just one of the hundreds of other games going on at this time. What was important that made this game different from the others was that those playing were high-ranking members of the Ballas and their ally largest ally within the Soul Nation the Almighty Black King Nation or Black Kings for short.

They were the oldest and second largest gang within Carcer City and was one of the most rapidly expanding gangs in America. They were a gang with a rich history of starting from humble beginning but like all Carcer City gangs found their downfall in an internal beef. Over the last few years they've been establishing themselves within the state but have found difficulty in pushing into New Arcadia with the local gangs keeping them at bay. So when it came to things in New Arcadia they had to ally themselves with the Ballas to fight the local gangs, but tonight was different they were just kicking back and gambling amongst each other.

"Flush of a queen." Said Black King member who was in his mid-thirties with cornrows under a black do-rag and wearing a red and gold button-up shirt, black jeans, and white shoes with a tattoo of a hat cocked to the left side on the left side of his neck as he dropped his cards on the table.

"Full house." Replied a heavy set Balla member who was wearing a purple shirt that buttoned up the front, black jeans, and purple shoes as he dropped his cards on the table. As he dropped the cards on the table a chorus of remarks could be heard from the Ballas and Black Kings watching the group as the Balla member grabbed a handful of gambling chips and dragged them over to him.

Before anyone can get another word though the sound a gunshot caught everyone's attention followed by the splintering of wood as they noticed a masked figure wearing a black jacket that zipped up the front with the hood over his head, black gloves, pants, and whites shoes kick in the door of the room and walk inside pointing two Glock 17's at the group.

"Alright everybody let me see them hands yo." Said Mark as the group turned to look at him before noticing another masked man walk in through another door with a Balla held at gunpoint with a Mossberg 500 Shotgun to his back.

"Hands!" Mark yelled as another man walked in with a Pistol to the back of the head of a Black King.

"Hey yo big man backup!" Mark yelled causing a large Black King to take a few steps back as Mark pointed his weapon at him.

"I don't know about cards but I think these nine millimeters be a full house." The young Creole said with a chuckle while the group remained silent.

"Hey banker cash me out." Mark yelled before tossing a Balla member a duffel bag.

"You better hop to it before I get trigger happy!" he added before watching as the man started to fill the bag with the money the men had exchanged for chips.

"That's my money." Said heavyset Balla earning Mark's attention.

"Money ain't got no owners ball-sack, only spenders." Mark replied with a low chuckle.

"I'll tell you something else, I like your chain." Said Mark as everyone turned their eyes and noticed the man wearing a chain around his neck with a purple five-point star hanging off it.

As soon as those words left Mark's mouth the Balla turned his gaze away from him forcing the youngest Roman to put both barrels of his guns to the right side of the man's head before sliding the gun in his right hand under the man's chin and forcing him to look up at him.

"Boy you got me confused with a nigga that repeats himself." He stated causing the man to look at him angrily before slowly removing his chain and setting it on the table where Mark quickly snatched it up.

"This ain't over." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"That's how you carrying it lil brother, because I can find your people a whole lot quicker than you can find me." The Creole stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Guess we'll find out then." Said the Black King member earning another chuckle from Mark.

"Oh in deed!" Mark replied before sending a look to Smurf and Termite who followed him out of the room and quickly out of the building.

"Damn that was intense son." Said Termite with a chuckle as he quickly handed the bag to Mark after they made it far enough from the building.

"It always is." Said Mark as he reached in the bag before pulling out two stacks of money that both measured to five g's each.

"Here's your cut!" he said before handing the duo the money to their surprise.

"This more than we agreed on." Said Smurf earning a nod from Mark.

"Well I'm a generous guy." Said Mark earning a nod from the duo.

"You guys better get off the streets I have a feeling those dumbasses are about to go on the war path." Said Mark earning a nod from both men.

"Catch you around little Roman." Said Smurf.

"And do me a favor, tell my father he can shove his offer up his ass." Mark replied to the duo's surprise.

"You sure you want to do that Mark, it ain't smart to walk around on these streets starting shit and flying solo?" asked Smurf.

"Who said I was flying solo?" Mark asked with a chuckle. "Heavy Joe gave me a better deal." Mark replied before turning to walk away to the duo's surprise.

"Heavy Joe, then that means-." Started Termite before Smurf interrupted him.

"Mark is higher on the ladder then Maurice." he finished.

 **Lake** **Phélypeaux**

The lunar glow of the moon seemed to be reflecting rather brightly over the waters of Lake Phélypeaux as it seemed to sparkle in the night just as a stolen black car pulled on the levee surrounding the river.

"Let's get this over with." Said Adahy as he stepped out of the passenger seat while Task stepped out of the driver's seat. The duo then made their way to the back of the truck where they opened the trunk and noticed the three Caucasian men hog tied like pigs with bruises covering their bodies.

"I guess you pricks can't fight guys your own size can you." Said Task with an evil chuckle.

"Just wait til the others hear about this and all of you Dirt-Worshippers are dead." Said one man earning a chuckle from Adahy.

"Yeah but you're dead now." He said before closing the trunk followed by shooting out the tires.

"Let's do this!" said Task as the duo got behind the car and started to push it down the levee where they quickly watched in delight as it splashed into the lake before starting to sink below the waters.

"You know what who cares what Marisa said, if there's one thing I know I'm doing that is right…helping our people is one of them." Task said earning a nod from Adahy.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark, and upon walking up the stairs to the upper apartments he was quickly greeted by the sight of Alison sitting in a plastic chair outside her door.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked while approaching the woman who looked up at him with a mixed look.

"Waiting on you." She replied before standing up. "So how was your day it must have been good if you stayed out most of the night." She stated earning a low scoff from Mark.

"Yeah being with my father and brother it was a day in the park." He replied in a sarcastic tone. "Did the guy I give you check out?" he asked earning a nod and a smile from Alison.

"Yeah he did the gun he had on him was the same gun used in the murder." She replied with a smile. "We did a good thing today, we took a murderer off the street." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah one down a quarter of the city to go." Mark said in a sarcastic tone while looking away from Alison.

"You had me worried." She said to Mark's confusion as he turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You had me worried, you weren't answering your phone and I was beginning to think that they had seen you singling out that guy and that something bad had happened." She said while looking away from Mark who gave a low sigh before approaching the woman and taking her hands in his own in a gesture that was surprising to her and caused her to look up at Mark who smiled at her before planting his lips against her forehead and giving her a gentle kiss.

As his lips touched her skin Alison felt the same burning sensation that washed over her earlier again but more intense this time. She couldn't see it but she guessed that her face was as red as a tomato on top of shuddering and letting out a low breath of air followed by moving her hands to Mark's arms as he pulled away from her.

"You got nothing to worry about on my end, if there's one thing growing up on the streets has taught me…is how to survive." He stated earning a nod from Alison who smiled at Mark who pressed his forehead against hers.

"…But there is something I heard today that may make this city…battle zone." He added earning Alison's attention as she lifted her head and looked at Mark with confusion in her gaze.

As she went to speak she was quickly cutoff by the sound of gunshots coming from down the street. The bang of the shots caused Mark to whip his head around in their direction and count them off while Alison did the same.

"That was close." She said.

"Eighteen shots two different type of guns." Mark whispered under his breath before turning away from Alison and making his way downstairs.

"Mark wait!" she said before running after the youngest Roman as he ran away from the apartment complex and down the street.

"Wait up!" she said before watching as Mark stopped in his tracks causing her to do the same. As she stopped to catch her breath she was quickly left wide eyed and speechless at the sight of four men lying dead on the streets with bullets riddling their bodies.

"Jesus Christ." Said Alison as she watched Mark slowly approach two of the men and quickly recognize them as Termite and Smurf.

"And a war just started." Mark said under his breath with a low growl.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was one of my more slower chapters but I can promise next chapter will be a lot more action packed and bloody.**

 **The Black Kings Street Gang is Afro Spirits parody on the Vice Lords Street Gang from Chicago. In Louisiana seeing a Vice Lord is kinda like seeing Crip or a Blood but they do have guys down here claiming to be Vice Lords but they don't really control anything.**

 **I introduced Mark's brother Hakeem in this chapter who is visually based off and shares the same name as Bryshere Y. Gray character Hakeem on Empire and he will sorta act like him. I don't care how people feel about this but I can honestly say I don't like Hakeem and I think he can't rap for shit he just look good doing it like Iggy Azalea, so there I said it. Originally Mark was gonna be the one to kick him in the mouth but I think Lee adds a bigger insult to injury.**

 **I also introduced members of the Roman Boyz and got rid of three members of the Roman Boyz. Next chapter will feature more high ranking members of the gang including Maurice's right hand man after Marrick.**

 **The robbery Mark pulled on the Ballas and Black Kings was based on when Omar robbed Marlo on the Wire. The scene where Task and Adahy pushed the car with the Rednecks in the back off the levee and into the lake it was taken from my other New Orleans story. If it ain't broke don't throw it away.**

 **I also want to thank Onkwehonweneha for giving me some advice on Native Americans and how they feel on certain topics that relate to them. So with his help I was able to make a lot of the dialogue between the Natives.**

 **The character Mekko Meska is based off actor Will Simpson, while Clay Hill is based off Russell Means, and Marisa is based off Julia Jones and they will be featured again next chapter.**

 **What Marisa said about gangs being a disease of America is based on what many people think today. The Bloods, Crips, Latin Kings, MS-13, and Surenos can be found on damn near every country. I just learned there are Bloods and Crips in Italy and Germany as well as the Philippines, Thailand, and even Russia. American gangs can be counted as a virus that spread to other parts of the world and you would think a Native American Reservation would be safe from gangs or have their own but that's not the case.**

 **Also you can't really have a story set in Louisiana without having Gumbo it's one of the most known things about the state and is one of the main reasons people come here. A lot of people don't know it but there are actually two types of Gumbo Cajun and Creole if you want to know the difference Cajun is darker and has a lot of vegetables while Creole is lighter. Also a lot of people wonder how Gumbo was created so I'll fill you in Gumbo is basically a stew with anything in it and when the slaves or people had food they wanted to get rid of they just stuck it into a stew and that's how you got gumbo.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as the war with the local gangs and the Ballas and Black Kings gets heated and Mark and Alison find themselves in the middle while Task and Adahy deal with the fallout of killing those Rednecks.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Can a Truce Be Made**

 **The Real Marcus Roman**

 **New Arcadia (Three Days Later)**

The sun had long since set on this day in New Arcadia and many people were already off the streets. Things in the city have been very bloody these last few days as a violent turf war seemed to be waging across the streets of New Arcadia with bodies being dropped on both sides. The ensuing war had kept a number of people in their homes especially after dark and that seemed to be the case now as Mark sat in the passenger seat of his Buccaneer while Link sat in the driver's seat with a smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're doing this." The blonde haired man said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Heist and hits are what we do brother, heist and hits." Mark replied just as the song Don't Let me be Misunderstood by the Animals started to play on the radio causing Mark to give a smile.

"Link come on you know it?" Mark asked earning a roll of the eyes from the blonde haired man.

" _Baby do you understand me now, sometimes I feel a little mad_." Mark started before elbowing Link in the side. " _But don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel, when things go wrong I feel real bad."_ he continued but as he sang a few blocks away from his location a knock could be heard on the door of a home that was quickly greeted by a shirtless African American man wearing a purple do-rag and black jeans.

"I didn't order no fucking Chinese food." The man replied before moving to close the door on Lee who quickly kicked the door and forcing it to swing open where the man quickly noticed the Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun aimed at him.

" _I'm just a soul whose intentions are good._ " Link sang earning a chuckle from Mark.

"SHIT-!" he started before Lee pulled one trigger and a violent blast exploded from the muzzle of the Shotgun that blew a hole into the center of the man's chest and actually sent him flying backwards before hitting the floor with a thud while another Balla sat on the couch with his hands up to Lee who pointed the Shotgun at the man before pulling the other trigger.

" _Oh lord please don't let me be misunderstood_." sang Mark with an evil chuckle earning a nod from Link.

" _Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree with a joy that's hard to hide_." Link started earning a nod from Mark. _"And sometimes it seems that, all I have to do is worry and then you're bound to see my other side_." He continued while across town a member of the Black Kings found himself walking to the front porch of his home.

" _I'm just a soul whose intentions are good."_ The blonde haired man sang just as the Balla turned his head and noticed a young man coming from the side of his house with a Pistol in his hand before raising it and firing a single shot into the center of the man's head before running off.

" _Oh lord please don't let me be misunderstood."_ Mark ended with a chuckle earning a nod from Link.

" _If I seem edgy I want you to know, that I never mean to take it out on_ _you_. " Mark sang with Link providing the chorus. " _Life has its problems, and I get my share, and that's one thing I never mean to do._ " He continued.

" _Cause I love you, oh_!" the duo sang at the same time while Alison found herself on the otherside with the Gang Task Force investigating a double homicide of two local New Arcadia drug dealers.

" _Oh, oh, oh, baby - don't you know I'm human, I have thoughts like any other one_." Mark sang while Link nodded his head. " _Sometimes I find myself, Lord, regretting some foolish thing, some little simple thing I've done._ " He continued with a chuckle while at a barbershop on the otherside of town a Black Kings member found himself sitting in the chair of an empty barbershop with only him and the barber just as Felix walked into the place and sent a look to the barber who walked out of the room while Felix approached the man.

" _I'm just a soul whose intentions are good_." The duo sang at the same time each with smiles on their faces. " _Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood_."

"Open your eyes vato." He said causing the Black King to quickly open his eyes only to be met with an open palm being placed over his mouth followed by the sharp blade of a pocket knife stabbing him three times in the belly and chest.

"Yes, I'm just a soul whose intentions are good." Link started while Mark smiled.

"Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood." He continued just as his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number that quickly caused him to turn down the radio and answer it. He always found amusement in singing with his blonde haired brother it always found a way to brighten their moods whether the song was heavy metal or slow Indie.

"Hello!" Mark said while putting the phone to his ear.

" _Are you home yet_?" asked the familiar voice of Alison earning a chuckle.

"No not yet." He replied while rolling his eyes already knowing where this conversation was heading.

" _Well you need to start making your way there, you know I don't like you being on the streets after dark_." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"I know, I'll be home in a few minutes I just got to make another stop before I go." He replied.

" _You better be there before I arrive_." She said earning a chuckle from Mark who quickly stopped as Link patted him on the stomach causing him to look out and see a silver Emperor pull up across the street and watch a man with a purple hat, white t-shirt, and white pants step out of the passenger seat and started to walk down an alley with a brown bag in hand.

"I gotta go, see you when I get home." Said Mark as he quickly hung up to Alison's dismay.

"Make it quick." Said Link as Mark quickly slid out of the passenger seat of the car before running behind the man who stepped out of the car into the alley before grabbing him by the back of his neck and slamming his head on the wall of the building to his right and then putting his Glock to the back of the man's head.

"Seen you make a drop of money yesterday bro." said Mark as he quickly snatched the bag from the man's hand before looking through it.

"What they call you yo?" Mark asked causing the man to slowly to his head back to look at him.

"Big Ryder." He said causing Mark to hit the man's cheek with his gun to keep him from looking at him. Despite it being out in the open the young Creole didn't bother to wear a mask since hardly anybody would be outside.

"Ryder if you dropping off packages of money that makes you the sets muscle and your friend in the car as well." Stated Mark earning silence from the man.

"Where you from Ryder?" Mark asked.

"Here!" he replied earning an evil chuckle from Mark.

"Can't be ain't no self-respecting New Arcadia nigga gonna be caught dead wearing Balla colors." The Creole replied with an evil chuckle.

"Let me ask you little brother, why imitate niggas you never gonna meet in your lifetime when you got some of the hardest in the nation right around you?" he asked earning silence from the man.

"Exactly, too bad for you I don't like Hepatitis B." Mark finished before pulling the trigger of his pistol and sending a bullet into the back of the man's head that actually came out his right eye and caused a mist of blood to splatter across the wall.

"Stupid prick." Said Mark as he started to run out of the alley while the Balla who was sitting in the drivers seat sat in silence before Mark came running out of the alley firing three shots that hit the man twice in the chest and once in the head instantly killing him and causing his head to hit the steering wheel and forcibly honk the horn.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he jumped back into the passenger seat while Link drove away from the scene of the crime.

 **Red Stick**

To say there was a gang war going on in New Arcadia, things in Red Stick were moderately better. Well as moderate as one could get as Manfred found himself sitting in the home of Mark's grandmother doing inventory on the pack of cigarettes the group had left and counting the money the group had acquired over the last couple of weeks while the song Institutionalized by Suicidal Tendencies played on the radio.

He hadn't finished counting but by the way it was looking the group had made well over seventy-five thousand dollars with most of their income coming in from the assassinations the group had carried out for Heavy Joe against the Ballas, Black Kings, and drug dealers who worked for them.

As the hard rock song played over the radio and he counted the money, Manfred couldn't help but to think on his own life. Despite being born in Sunbelt to two Gujarati parents who grew up poor in a small village that they would describe as having the population of a small city in India. When they came to America they made ends meet by working at a liquor store that would often be robbed by gang members.

Their actions would steal money away from his family and leave them sitting some nights hungry and in the dark. He wished he could thank them though, for they gave him a reason to chase money even if his methods weren't legal. That goal was one of the reasons he had followed Mark to Red Stick, in his time with the Sunbelt Chapters he'd learned that despite not having parents, a job, or trust funds like many of the other members Mark stayed with money and he made sure Lee, Link, and those that were loyal to him stayed with money.

It wasn't greed that brought Manfred to Red Stick though, it was the idea of having something his parents never did.

His thoughts were then interrupted though by the sound of a knock at the door causing him to make his way to the door before cracking it open to see Miller, Davey, Eddy, and Viktor on the other side.

"You gonna let us in?" Miller asked as Manfred opened the door allowing the group to step inside and take seats on the couch.

"What'd you get?" he asked before the group reached into their pockets and pulled out bills of money then passed them to Manfred who went back to counting the money before handing them each stacks of money.

"Mark said you guys can have the next couple of days off with New Arcadia being a hot zone and all." He said earning nods from the group.

"Thank god I don't see how drug dealers can stand on corners all day." Stated Viktor.

"The idea of easy money is infectious to all." Manfred replied before flipping through a clip of money.

 **New Arcadia**

"It's done!" said Mark as he walked into Heavy Joe's restaurant with Lee, Felix, Link, and Buck following behind him as they approached the man who was sitting in the back of the restaurant with a smile on his face.

"Good work." He said before pulling out a brown paper bag and handing it to Mark who quickly looked inside of it and noticed that it was filled with money.

"Twenty-five thousand, five for each head." He said earning a nod from Mark who considered the payout small but didn't complain because he took ten thousand dollars from the bag he took off Ryder.

"So what's the next job?" Mark asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"I need you and your boys to play security tomorrow night." Joe replied.

"Heist and hits are what me and my guys do, not bodyguard work." The Creole shot back earning a nod from Joe.

"What if I told you, that you would be providing security to me and a few other members of the New Rising Council as we have a sit down with the leaders of the Ballas and Black Kings to try and…squash this beef." Joe stated earning nods from the group.

"Well then this changes things." Said Mark as he sent a look to Lee and the others.

"Where will the meeting take place?" Link asked.

"Tomorrow night at the Voodoo night club." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Voodoo, that's a strip club and if you didn't know me and my boys are a little underage." He shot back earning a chuckle from Joe.

"Don't worry I own the club so none of you will have problems at the door." He replied earning a nod from the group.

"Alright we'll see you tomorrow night then." Said Mark as he turned to walk out of the restaurant with the group.

"You know I always pictured my first trip to a strip club would be with you guys, but I never pictured it would be like this." Said Link earning chuckles from the group.

"I ain't complaining as long as I get a dance." Lee shot back as the group climbed into Mark's Buccaneer before driving away from the restaurant.

"Bucky how'd you feel?" Mark asked while looking back at the teen.

"I didn't look at him after I shot him in the head, but I feel better than I did the first time." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"It gets easier from here on out." Lee replied as the group watched him check his Sawn-Off Shotgun.

"If we're gonna be playing security we're gonna need better weapons." Said Felix.

"No we won't." Mark replied to the group's surprise. "I have a feeling the clubs gonna be open during the meeting so we'll have to deal with a crowd of people should things go bad."

"That's a good thing to do on Joe's part, keeps everyone trigger-finger on hold." Link stated.

"So at the most we'll need our pistols and some vest, you guys think you can pick those up tomorrow?" Mark asked.

"Yeah we got enough for five vest." Stated Felix.

"Four vest, Buck you're sitting this one out." Mark replied earning a scoff from the boy.

"What I got things under control." He shot at Mark.

"You do but I still gotta teach you when to use a gun, better then what you do know." The youngest Roman replied. "And I can't teach you that in one night."

"So we're going in with small arms and small numbers looking out for us, in a place where everyone's on some self-preservation type bullshit." Stated Lee.

"We won't be alone, I have a feeling Mark's gonna invite his new girlfriend to watch our backs." Added Felix earning a middle finger from Mark.

"And yes she will be there, I'd rather have these pricks have a shootout with NAPD then us." Mark replied.

'We're alright with that, but admit though brother you're catching feelings." Said Lee.

"Shut up!" Mark shot back.

"We aren't hearing a no." said Link with a chuckle earning another middle finger from Mark. In truth he was starting to have feelings for Alison but he'd never admit it and he was constantly convincing himself that his feelings were false. He'd already been heartbroken once and he didn't want to go through that again.

"Speak of the devil, and they shall appear." Said Felix as Mark pulled into the parking lot the group quickly noticed Alison leaning over the edge of the top railings looking down below at them.

"Well someone's sleeping on the couch tonight." Said Lee with a chuckle as the group stepped out of the car and began to make their way up the stairs with Mark choosing to stay in the middle in hopes that Alison wouldn't seem him.

"Hey Ali!" said Link as he greeted the woman with a smile while her eyes instantly moved to Mark.

"You here now." She said earning a defeated look from Mark while Lee and the others silently giggled at him before making their way into his apartment.

"Hey!" he said while Alison looked at him angrily.

"I thought I told you I wanted you home before sundown, not two hours after the sunset." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"That you did." He replied with a smile.

"I don't see anything funny Mark, it's dangerous to be out there right now after dark especially with the people you're with." She said a chuckle from Mark.

"Did I have you worrying?" he asked.

"Yes you did." She replied earning a surprised look from Mark.

"Well then you got nothing to worry about for the rest of the night, no bodies are gonna be dropped." He replied to her confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heavy Joe is having sit down tomorrow with the leaders of the New Rising Council and the leaders of the Ballas and Black Kings." Mark replied to Alison's surprise.

"They're trying to call a truce." She stated.

"Or once side is trying to kill the leaders of the other all at once." He added. "Either way it goes my father will be there, along with my brother, and me as well as Link, Lee, and Felix."

"Mark you can't be serious, if this is trap or setup you can't be there." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"I know but I have a feeling it won't be, the clubs gonna be open tomorrow night. So on top of meeting there will be hundreds of people downstairs which will give some incentive to not shoot, but either way me and my guys would feel safer with you and a few other cops there watching us." He stated.

"Yeah we help you feel safe while I sit back and worry about you being in a room of killers." She replied.

"Listen, I'll be fine and we need to do this both of us." He said before approaching her and taking her hands in his own. "If I'm there I can tell you what's going on and I'll feel comfortable with you being there watching my back like you are here now."

"Alright I'll talk the others and see if I can get some officers there, but I know I'll be there for sure." She said earning a nod and a smile from Mark.

"Thank you!" he said before massaging his knuckles with her thumb.

"Be sure to stop by a store to get an outfit." He added to her surprise.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked while looking down at her clothing to take in the sight of her white button up shirt under a red jacket, blue jean pants, and brown shoes.

"You look like a cop, and when you walk into that club those at the door will see you and instantly not let you in." he said to her confusion.

"Then what do you suppose I wear?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know wear something loose, show off those nice legs and beautiful stomach." He replied earning a slight blush from Alison. "Or where whatever girls wear when they go to a strip club.

"A strip club that's where this meeting is taking place?" she asked in a loud tone.

"Actually from what I hear it's a regular club but there are topless women dancing on poles for dollar bills." He replied with a chuckle.

"Unbelievable!" she said in a huff.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." He stated.

"Yeah for you." She shot back earning a louder chuckle from Mark.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll keep my eyes to myself…or on you, whatever floats your boat." The Creole replied earning a slight blush from Alison.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said earning a nod from Alison who leaned her head down in anticipation for either a kiss on the forehead or the cheek but to her surprise he only let go of her hands before making his way to his door.

"Goodnight!" he said before walking inside of his apartment.

"Goodnight!" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. This wasn't the first night she anticipated a kiss from the youngest Roman that didn't come. Things have been different since that night a few days ago, Mark's been more defiant and distant to her and she didn't know why. She had a feeling he had some feelings for her but she knew he couldn't fully act on them and neither should she with her own feelings, but still the lack of affection from the youngest Roman was starting to get to her.

 **Liddell (The Next Morning)**

The sun was beginning to rise on this day as Marisa found herself stepping out her car behind her small shop where she quickly noticed Task sitting out front drinking a cup of hot coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while watching him take a sip of his coffee.

"Well your father wanted me to watch over you and I feel better watching you with you in my sight." He replied with a chuckle.

"I don't need your help after what you and your friend did last time." She shot back while unlocking the front door.

"You're saying that now, but should something happen I bet I'd be the first name you call." He replied with a chuckle. "Look I'll be here but you won't even know I'm here." He stated before moving to the back of the store while Marisa eyed him closely.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Mark, Lee, Buck, Felix, and Link as duo pulled their car up in front of Ammunation. Despite being able to buy weapons at any of the other gun stores in the state, Ammunation made purchasing a gun for illegal activities easier.

As the duo walked into the store they were quickly bombarded by the smell of gunpowder and the bright white light that made one think they were just shot in the head and moving for the light.

"How can I help you gentlemen today?" asked the heavyset Caucasian man standing behind the register.

"Yeah we looking for body armor." Said Mark earning a smile from the man.

"Well you're in luck gentlemen we just got a shipment of some new vest, light in weight yet sturdy enough to take rounds from an Assault Rifle." He said before reaching under the counter and pulling out a black vest then presenting it to Mark and Link while Felix and the others looked at the weapons around the store.

"How much?" Mark asked.

"Nine hundred each." He replied earning a rub of the chin for Mark. He knew anywhere else a bullet proof vest would be in the range of three hundred to five hundred dollars but Ammunation had higher prices because they cut out having paperwork on anything purchased there and one didn't have to wait the ten days after purchasing their guns that was customary in Louisiana.

"We'll take them, and five boxes of nine millimeter rounds, a box of fifty caliber rounds, and-." Mark started before turning to Lee. "Hey brother you need slugs?"

"Yeah give me two boxes of Buck Shots." Lee replied earning a nod from Mark.

"You heard him." Said Mark earning a nod from the man.

"Mind if I ask, if you would be interested in buying our new H&K SCAR-L Assault Rifle." The cashier said directing the group's attention to an Assault Rifle on the wall.

"Fires a 7.62x51mm rounds and actually just replaced the M4A1 Assault Rifle as the go to weapon of choice for most Marines and Navy Seals because its ability to be used in close, mid, and even long range." He said earning a smile from Mark.

"Nice how much?" he asked.

"We're running a special for this month purchase of a SCAR-L will also get you a Foregrip and two boxes of ammo for seven thousand." He said earning a smile from Mark that was quickly wiped away as Link put his hand on his shoulder.

"Another time right now we just need the armor." Said Mark earning a nod from the man.

"Alright then your total is eight thousand, would that be cash." He said as Link quickly reached into his jacket and dropped a stack of money on the man's desk.

"You're no fun." said Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Link while the cashier rung them up.

 **New Arcadia**

"So let me get this straight, there's a meeting tonight between Heavy Joe and the New Rising Council and the leaders of the Ballas and Black Kings in New Arcadia." Stated Lieutenant Locke as he stood before Alison with the other members of the Major Crimes Task Force.

"Yes it's gonna be held at a club called Voodoo." She replied.

"I guess Joe realizes he can't make much money with guys firing on his corners." Said Tavon earning a nod from Regina.

"Where'd you get this information?" asked Derrick earning a few seconds of silence from Alison who weighed her options.

"Some of these guys in New Arcadia can't keep their mouths shut." She replied earning a few confused looks from the officers.

"That maybe true, but we're still need to know if this is a credible source and how you got it. Was it from that CI of yours?" Locke asked.

"No he hasn't heard anything but I heard it from-." She started before moving to the tack-board where pictures of the New Rising Council members were located. "This guy!"

She didn't really know the guy she pointed to and really just selected someone from the sea of pictures and the result of that was a bald headed man with big black eyes.

"That's Lil Bear, he's the number two for the Paper Boyz. If information like that coming from a number two it's gotta be credible." Said Regina earning a nod from Locke.

"Well then it's worth looking into." He replied before rubbing his chin. "Since you got the information Alison I want you running point with Tavon, Regina, and Sawyer. I want all of you to be my eyes and ears in that club and I want to know everything that happens and everyone you saw there in a full report tomorrow morning."

"Maybe you might get lucky and see Joe's private military guys." Said Derrick to everyone's confusion.

"Private military!" Tavon repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"What can any of you tell me about how New Arcadia guys and how they take someone out?" Derrick asked.

"They vicious and like to take guys out with Assault Rifles." Regina replied earning a nod from Derrick.

"They also like to pump more bullets then needed in their enemies." He shot back. "But take a look at all of these guys killed in the last couple of days." He continued before setting down the pictures of the Balla and Black King members killed over the course of a few days.

"I eliminated a few of them and pulled out the one's that spoke to me, so what can you tell me about all these murders?" he asked as Alison sent a look to each picture.

"They were shot only once and in the head at a close range." She said earning a nod from Derrick.

"Yes and one shot is not something New Arcadia gangsters do." He said before pulling out another picture of a dead Balla in his car and a man with a bullet hole in his head.

"These men were killed yesterday, now here me out on this one." He said as the group eyed him closely.

"This guy was shot just once in the back of the head at a close range and instantly killed in a alley." He said earning nods from the group. "The shooter then turns arounds and runs out of the alley and fires only three rounds that struck the driver twice in the chest…and once in the head."

"Guy must be one hell of a shot." Stated Sawyer.

"That's what my commanding officer told us to do if someone's coming at us, put two in his chest and one in his head." Said Locke.

"You were in Army?" asked Alison with a raised eyebrow.

"Delta Force, but I can tell you whoever did this must have Navy Seal level of training." He said to the group's surprise.

"Great so there are guys running around New Arcadia with Special Operations Training." Said Sawyer.

"It's too early to tell with just this information, but we do know that at least one guy is military while the others could have been done by just some guys nobody would expect." Derrick replied.

"So be on the lookout for guys who look like they may have military training." Said Locke.

"And what does that look like?" asked Regina.

"You'll know when you see it." Locke replied while looking away from the group. "I suggest you all go and get ready since this meeting is later tonight."

As soon those words left his mouth the group quickly scrambled out of the room leaving Locke and Derrick to themselves where they quickly started to go through their files.

 **Liddell**

Almost three hours had passed since Task arrived at the store and in that time almost no words had been spoken between him and Marisa. The former seemed to be spending much of his time sitting down reading a book while the latter minded the store.

As she sent a look to Task she quickly noticed the Lakota's nose was still deep in his book and as she went to look at the cover of the book she couldn't help but to give a chuckle.

"The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian." She said causing Task to look up at her. "It's one of my favorites." She added.

"Mind too, mostly because me and Junior here share a lot in common." Task replied while continuing to read.

"Oh really how so, because if I recall Junior was a bullied teen who wanted better for himself unlike you." She replied earning a chuckle from Task.

"He grew up on an impoverished reservation just like me, his was beaten by his father just like me, and he's been through a lot of lost just like me." He stated while continuing to look through the book. "And more importantly he struggled with identity, community, and tribe kinda like I'm doing now."

"Huh well…in a way you are like him, but what truly separates you is the way you're seeing your future." She shot back.

"Really because in truth I don't see myself having much of a future," Task said to her surprise. "On my reservation nobody has a high life expectancy. I think my grandfather is the oldest person I know and I wouldn't wish his fate on anyone. Living to see almost seventy five, yet watching young ones die left and right…that's a fate worst then death." He stated to Marisa's surprise as she watched him flip to another page.

"Just because people don't live long on your reservation doesn't mean you have to think that way, you're not on your reservation." She replied.

"Yeah but I do intend to go back one day, or someday soon. The prairie lands is my home and should i die I want to be buried there, same as if I have a family. I'd want them on our lands…but not on the reservation." He shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Marisa but as she went to speak the sound of the door opening caught her attention and caused the duo to lift their heads and notice Adahy walking into the store.

"Glad to see you're finally up." Task said with a chuckle.

"Would have been here with you, had you awaken me." The Creek warrior replied while approaching the duo.

"I stopped by the casino earlier, Mekko Meska will be here later today with Clay and a few others." He stated to the duo's confusion.

"Why?" Marisa asked.

"He didn't say only to tell you that." Adahy replied before moving to the back of the store.

"Well I bet we're gonna have an interesting conversation with him." Task stated before rising from his chair and moving to the back of the store while Marisa stood in silence.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to her apartment wasn't long for Alison. She'd spent much of her time with Regina who help her to pick out an outfit for the undercover assignment. In truth Alison wasn't too happy about the outfit and thought that it…showed off too much skin but she was willing to endure it for the greater good.

As she walked by the door to Mark's apartment she quickly noticed a sound coming from inside of the house which was odd to her because she remembered that Mark and the others had left earlier this morning, so with her curiosity getting the better of her she quickly knocked on the door and to her surprise the door actually opened.

"Mark!" she said before hearing a loud "Shit" come from the living room that caused her to walk inside and look in the room before her eyes widened.

"Hey Ali." Mark said as Alison looked him over and noticed that he was wearing a black bulletproof vest with a knife holstered on the upper left side and a gun holstered on his right. "I know how this may look but hear me out."

"Jesus Christ Mark what is this?" she asked with anger in her voice.

"Well I am walking into a gang meeting that could potentially go bad." He replied while Alison approached him and quickly pulled his Glock 17 from his holster.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Ammunation, my father wanted to give me one but it's not wise to walk around with a gun from a guy you bought in New Arcadia unless you want to be charged in a multiple homicide." He stated while Alison looked the gun over.

"Hey Ammunation don't give papers but I did legally buy that." He shot at her.

"Yeah you bought it but it's still illegal to carry it." She said while eyeing him angrily. "I get you wanting to feel safe but you'll probably do more harm with it then good with this thing." She added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Why it ain't the first time I've had to use one." He said to her shock.

"What do you mean it's not the first time you had to use one?" she asked while watching him move to the kitchen.

"Have a seat, there's something I need to tell you." He said before walking out of the room while Alison had a seat on the couch. She then watched him return sliding a black chest across the floor before setting it down in front of her.

"Okay what's that?" she asked while Mark took a seat next to her.

"Remember how I told you that after a few years in foster care, I left the foster system when I was in Dockington?" he asked earning a nod from Alison.

"By left do you mean, ran away?" she asked.

"You'd runaway to if you were being used as some old guys sex toy." He replied to Alison's shock and surprise.

"The people who ran the home an old man and his wife used to pimp out me and the other kids living there for money." He said in an emotionless tone.

"Everyday day in day out it never stopped, until one day me, Link, Lee, and a few others just disappeared into the night." He said while sending her al look.

"We were on the means of streets of Dockington City with no parents, no money, and predators all around us. So to feed, clothe, and house us we had to do take up some bad habits." He continued to her surprise.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"We Ripped N Run." He replied to Alison's confusion. "We robbed drug dealers, we ripped them off then run like hell away."

As Mark sent a look to Alison he noticed the seriousness on her face. That seriousness then shifted when she watched open the chest to reveal to her a long muzzled Double-Barrel Shotgun and Walther P99 Handgun.

"At first we were robbing ordinary people, but they didn't have the money needed to survive so then we took up robbing drug dealers across the city. These are the weapons I used to rob them with, me and Lee would be the guys doing the actual stick-ups while Link would help plan it out." He said as Alison watched him pick up the Shotgun and crack open the back before looking into the two chambers.

"I used this gun for over eight months and didn't have to use it, so if you think I can't handle weapons I can tell to your face your wrong." He finished as Alison watched him closely.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because I trust you, and I trust you will be there to help me should something go wrong, but at the same time I don't want to you to get hurt helping me if I can help myself." He shot back while sending a look to Alison who only responded by grabbing taking his hand within her own.

The gesture was small but between the two of them it was somewhat of a big deal.

"You don't have to worry about me." She said before giving his hand a tight squeeze. "You can keep the vest, but you're losing the weapons." She added earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Alright then!" he said before taking his gun from her and setting it in the chest.

"You want to have that?" he asked to her confusion.

"Your guns?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I have a feeling I won't be needing them as long as I have you." He said before looking at her with a smile and earning a slight blush and a nod from her.

"Are you gonna give me that?" she asked while pointing to the handle of his knife that was molded like a set of brass knuckles.

"Can't do that." He said before drawing the knife and allowing Alison to see the sharp four in a half inch blade. "It's molded like the Mark I Trench Knife used by the American Soldiers in the First World War. I can't give it up because me and it have a lot of history."

"Well then put it in a place where someone could see it, so if you get stopped you won't get charged with having a concealed weapon." She said earning a chuckle from Mark before his cellphone started to ring.

"Well I gotta go!" he said before starting to rise up only to notice that Alison was still holding his hand.

"Be safe!" she said causing Mark to strike her right cheek with a smile.

"Always!" he replied before sliding his knife back in his holster then grabbing his black leather jacket and walking out of the door while waving at Alison who stood in his doorway watching him make his way to the parking lot where Lee and the others were waiting.

"Had to get a quick kiss before we left?" asked Felix earning a middle finger from Mark as he slid in the front seat.

 **Liddell**

The atmosphere at Marisa's store had quickly changed with the arrival of Mekko Meska, Clay, and several other Natives that it reminded both Task and Adahy of an army preparing itself for battle. Both Natives knew that Mekko Meska traveled he would often move with others following him but the extra security seemed to be a first for them.

"What's with the heightened security?" Task asked while approaching the group.

"One of our stores was attacked earlier today by some rednecks and the employees were assaulted." Meska replied to the trio's surprise.

"Sounds like the rednecks are retaliating." Stated Adahy earning a loud scoff from Marisa.

"And you expected different." She said earning the group's attention. "Violence only creates more violence and you think with over five hundred years of fighting you would understand that." She added before walking out of the room and leaving the men to themselves.

"She has a point." Meska stated regaining the group's attention.

"Right now we must not retaliate against those that attacked us, instead we must wait to see what they do next and maybe we can negotiate with them." He added earning a low angry scoff from Adahy.

"You know what waiting got the other tribes when it came time to fight the Americans." He replied before walking away from Meska who turned to Task.

"I trust you will follow my decision." He said earning a nod from Task who only nodded his head.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun had finally set on the this day in New Arcadia and the night life was quickly coming alive on Brandy Street and in Frenchtown as a sea of clubbers, all-nighters, party-goers, and just the run of the mill drunks flooded the streets and poured into the local night clubs, bars, and restaurants that littered the area.

Amongst the sea of people looking for a good time was Agent Alison Trueblood. Unlike everyone around her she wasn't enthusiastic at all about spending her night in a place like a strip club. She's been called many things in her lifetime but a clubbing party-girl was not one of them. In fact she'd never been to one prior to this coming experience and felt almost like a fish out of water, or better yet a cop trying to masquerade as a club girl.

She had took up Mark's advice on wearing something that would help her give off the air of a club girl. So with Regina's help she had picked out a dark red blouse that covered her top but left her arms and her toned midsection exposed just above the belly button, along with that she was wearing a pair named brand jeans that hugged her hips and thighs rather tightly, she was also wearing her normal brown shoes. She had to draw a line with Regina on her advice of wearing high heels and makeup, she was going on an undercover assignment not trying to be mistaken for one of the strippers. She did take her advice on taking her dark red hair down from its usual ponytail and combing it out so that it flowed to the back of her neck.

Despite her new look she feared that should still be taken for a cop, but it was something she couldn't help it was something that was instilled in her since she was young and trying to forget something that's been a part of you for so long is easier said than done.

"Alison!" came a familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Regina approaching her wearing a bright blue dress that was rather short on her but showed off her luscious legs and long cleavage. Her hair was nicely done and she had on a fair amount of makeup that gave off an air of someone who regularly frequented clubs…and probably turned a few heads while there.

"Hey you look great." Alison replied earning a nod and a smile from Regina.

"Thanks you do to, and you look really good to say you don't have any makeup on." She shot back earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Well don't you ladies look good." Came a familiar voice that caused the two women to turn their heads and notice Tavon approaching them wearing a pair of black designer sunglasses, a bright blue collar shirt, tight blue jean pants, and all-white shoes.

"And don't you look like every guy around." Regina replied earning a middle finger from Tavon who then turned to Alison.

"You look really pretty with your hair down." He said earning a slight blush from Alison.

"Thanks you do to." She replied earning a nod from him. "Where's Sawyer?" she asked while looking around for the other member of their group.

"Being that he's a little too old to be going to places like this, he's gonna sit in the parking lot and let us know what's going on outside." Tavon replied.

"Good, we might not get stopped at the door with him with us." Said Regina as Tavon quickly led the group of women to the front door of the nightclub.

"Voodoo!" said Alison as she looked at the name of the club that was written in bright white neo-colors with an orange trim. As the trio made it to the front door they could hear the loud boom of rap music blasting from inside and the cheers of those inside.

"Alright here we go." Said Tavon as he made it to the front of the club where they noticed a muscular African American man standing by the front door with a mean expression on his face.

"Ticket!" he said to the trio's surprise.

"Ticket, who said anything about a ticket?" Tavon asked in a serious tone.

"You need a ticket to get in man." The Bouncer said with bass in his voice causing Alison to inwardly curse before she noticed a hand being placed on the man's shoulder.

"Hey big man." Alison quickly recognized that the voice belonged to Link and as she lifted her gaze to him she noticed the blonde haired man standing behind the bouncer wearing a black collar shirt with white cargo pants and black and white shoes.

"Mind letting these two in for us on the down low, it's becoming a sausage fest bro." Link added as Alison noticed Felix standing behind him wearing a grey t-shirt under a black leather vest with black pants, and white shoes while a pair of sunglasses were resting atop his forehead.

"We hope this can cover it." The Mexican man stated before sliding the bouncer fifty bucks and earning a smile from the man.

"Ladies!" the bounder said with a smile before stepping aside and allowing Regina and Alison to pass him.

"What about me?" asked Tavon with anger in his voice.

"Buy a ticket dead beat." Said Felix as he turned to Regina before extending his hand to her.

"Orale you look mi Buena senorita." He said earning a slight chuckle from Regina who took his hand in her own.

"I think I like me a Spanish boy." She said before following him into the club while Link did the same with Alison.

"Are you here to watch Mark's back?" she whispered to the blonde haired man.

"Aye but because we aren't connected with anyone else here they won't let us with him in the back, so we just doing our thing." He replied earning a nod from Alison who quickly noticed the two boys bulked up appearance which let her know that they were also wearing bulletproof vest.

"I gotta say you look good tonight." Said Link catching Alison off-guard but earning a smile from her.

"Thank you!" she replied.

"Be sure to keep your head down so you don't get any unwanted attention and don't set your drink down, unless you want to wake up in a cheap motel." He stated earning a nod from Alison who already knew that places like this were a place where date rape drugs were always around.

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied.

"Don't worry, as soon as Mark see's you I bet he's going to watch you like a hawk." He shot back earning a slight blush from Alison who looked away from him before the group finally entered the club.

"Damn I hate that." Said Link as Alison took in the sight of the dance floor and noticed that the room was dimly lit and had a rather large dance floor with a colored tile floors with speakers around the area and in almost every corner there were these small stages with scantily dressed women dancing to the music. There was also a second floor that she figured was the VIP section and another area that Alison figured is where the private dances took place. The bar looked to well-stocked with a number of drinks.

As she looked into the mosh pit of dancing bodies that probably numbered over a hundred people she could almost feel herself getting a slight headache from watching them move.

"Let's get you girls a table." Said Felix as he and Link led Regina and Alison through a small gap along the sides of the club where they noticed small tables and even a few booths were located.

"Have a seat!" said Link as he allowed Alison to slide into a booth while Felix did the same with Regina on the other side.

"So are you gonna buy us drinks?" Regina asked earning a shake of the head from Felix.

"Hell no I got you in that's all I'm doing for you." The Mexican man shot back to her surprise. "And for the record sweetheart I'm not Quechuas not Spanish." He added before walking away.

"I just remembered I'm scared of girls." Said Link as he followed after Felix while Regina and Alison sat in a state of confusion at their current situation.

 **Liddell**

It was a few minutes until closing time at Marisa's store and so far no attack had come from the Rednecks and Task could almost breathe a sigh of relief as he watched the Creek girl count the money she earned from today's profits before putting bending down to slide it in the safe.

"And you were worried." Task said earning silence from the girl while Adahy stood in the front of the store watching as one of his Creek brothers opened the front door to allow the other who had went outside for a smoke back inside, but upon opening the door he quickly noticed blood leaking from a slit in the man's throat.

"OH SHIT!" the Native yelled alerting Task, Adahy, Clay, Meska, Marisa, and other Natives just as the sound of gunshots filled the air as six Rednecks stood in the back of a red pick-up truck firing on the store with Assault Rifles.

The powerful rounds quickly broke through the glass and slammed through the body of the Creek Warrior who had opened the door, while Task jumped on top of Marisa and knocked her to the floor to avoid the bullets while Adahy did the same with Meska.

As the bullets whizzed over their heads Adahy could make out the faint sound of Marisa's screams, along with the breaking of glass, and the grunts of pain coming from the other Natives who found themselves with bullet holes filling their bodies.

When the bullets finally did stop firing Adahy quickly lifted his head and noticed one of the Rednecks walking inside of the store wielding an M16 Assault Rifle and wearing a bandanna with a confederate flag design over his face. The man then quickly approached Adahy and aimed the gun to the Native's head.

"Life, Liberty, and the white man's America-." He said before moving to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Task yelled as he ran into the store only to cause the man to lift his Rifle and fire off a round that went through the Lakota warrior's shoulder.

"DIE!" yelled a muscular Creek Warrior had managed to draw his pistol and let off three shots in the arm of the Redneck before he was cut down by another wielding a Remington 870 Shotgun.

"Shit!" the Redneck yelled while running out of the store where his comrades were waiting.

"You're not getting away that easy." Task stated in a strained voice before he ran and snatched up the Rednecks dropped M16 and then making his way out the door.

"Goodbye!" he said while lining up to a man's head then squeezing the trigger but because of the pain in his shoulder he was only able to let off one round that veered down and hit the man in the neck.

"Damn!" he said through shallow breaths before falling down to one knee and clutching his shoulder in pain.

 **New Arcadia**

It must have been an hour since the group arrived at the club and Alison still found herself sitting at the booth with Regina, and now Tavon who finally came in after buying a ticket. As she looked around Alison couldn't help but search for any sign of the youngest Roman, who'd been absent almost the entire night and along with him not being in sight neither were members of the Ballas or Black Kings.

"Where are these pricks?" asked Tavon as she took a sip of his drink.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go see if any of them are talking about something." Regina replied before rising from the table.

"Good luck with that." Tavon said.

"Be safe." Alison added while the duo watched her walk away.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Tavon said with a grin earning a slight smile from Alison, but while he wasn't looking a splashing sound caught the duo's attention.

"Shit!" said Tavon as he looked down and noticed the alcoholic beverage spilled on his lap.

"Oh god I am so sorry." As the duo lifted their heads they quickly noticed the caramel skinned African American woman with blonde microbraids standing before them wearing only a red bra and G-String.

"Damn!" whispered Tavon as the stripper quickly grabbed some napkins and started to wipe away the liquid on his lap.

"No it's alright." He said while nonchalantly looking at the woman's nicely shaped D-Cup breast that seemed almost squeezed into her top.

"If you follow me to the back I think I can help you with that." She said in a seductive tone that was easily caught by Alison.

"I'll be back!" he said while looking back at Alison who nodded her head and watched as the stripper pulled him away.

As she watched him leave Alison felt a sense of confusion. She didn't know exactly how to feel about Tavon leaving her to be with the stripper. Sure she went on a few dates with him but they weren't seeing each other and he was a man and men had needs.

After taking another look around the club she could understand why he'd leave her. Voodoo was one of the hottest clubs in all of New Arcadia, so there was a variety of women around them from light to dark brown, bright yellow to dark yellow Asians, redbones, black girls who could have been confused for brown and vice versa, and girls who looked like they could have been imported from Africa, Central America, or the Caribbean's.

Then there was her, she wasn't the only white girl in the club, but compared to the short skirt wearing party girls, the barely dressed strippers with bodies to match their jobs, and the drunk girls who would put out for anyone she found herself being almost invisible to those around her.

"Glad that prick is finally gone." Came a familiar voice as Alison quickly turned her head and noticed a familiar Creole sitting in the booth behind her.

"Don't turn all the way around I'm being watched." He said causing the woman to turn back around in her seat.

"How long have you been there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not long I needed to get away from my father and brothers." He said to her confusion. "Being that my eldest brother isn't here so pricks think they can gang up on me because I'm the odd man out, but don't realize family can get it to in my book." He added before taking a sip of his drink.

"Mark are you drinking?" Alison asked while Mark continued to sip from his bright pink drink.

"Not alcohol, this a pink lemonade, dudes give me funny looks because it's a brightly colored drink but I dare somebody to tell me something." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"So how'd you find me?" she asked through giggles.

"Well when the boys are talking about how good you look, I knew I had to come see for myself." He replied earning a slight blush from Alison she was glad he couldn't see.

"Well do I look good?" she asked.

"I still haven't seen yet, but don't worry I plan to get a good look once we get out of here." He replied earning a chuckle from Alison.

"So where are the Ballas?" she asked.

"They still haven't arrived yet, I wish those pricks will hurry up I'm tired of being here." He replied to Alison's surprise.

"Oh and why is that?" she asked.

"I'm in a place I hate, surrounded by people I hate, and listening to music I hate. I must be in heaven right now." The Creole stated earning a slight giggle from Alison.

"Excuse me." Came a new voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice the stripper standing before him. Upon seeing her Mark instantly identified her as the one most of the guys referred to as Cakes and he could see why.

"Would you like a dance." She asked with a cute smile.

He could almost instantly tell she was mixed between Asian and black because she had the beautiful brown glow of a Nubian queen with the slanted eyes and face of an East Asian Beauty. Her hair was long and black and Mark could easily tell the hair was naturally hers, but it had a bright pink line design going through it. She also had killer curves and the lips, hips, ass, and titties that could probably stop traffic if she walked by. To top it off she had a piercing on her nose and was wearing a nice black bra that looked almost like a bikini top and a G-String that looked like a piece of fabric being hugged by two tires.

Mark could see that all the talk about the stripper was true, but he could also tell that she was the type of overconfident woman to walk around flaunting her body and not so much as offer a dude a handjob or hell even some spit in their hand to help him jack off. Mark could also tell just by looking at her that she was somewhat full of herself, and that if a guy turned down her offer or didn't look at her she would swear they were gay…but that was until she met Marcus Roman.

"No thank you I'm good." He said to her shock and as he looked at her facial expression it made him think she just watched him sprout two heads that were yelling at each other in Portuguese and Arabic. Mark figured that not many guys turned her down and with a body like hers he could see why, but he was here on business. So tonight he was the Concrete Soldier and not Marcus Roman the Creole who hasn't had sex in almost a year.

"Are you sure." She asked before giving an evil smile. "I can make you a very happy man." She added.

"I know you can, but not tonight." Mark replied earning a disappointed look from the woman.

"Your lost!" she replied before spinning on her heel and walking away while swinging her hips and looking over her shoulder to see if Mark was staring at her butt as she left. Unfortunately for her he wasn't but she could see that Alison was watching her leave not in arousal like men but more so in awe.

"Why didn't you get a dance?" asked Alison as she watched the stripper walk away.

"Because I don't like to be teased and that's all girls like her are. They think that just because they walk and dress a certain way that all men will just throw all their money at them just for a glance, but I ain't like that." He said earning a nod from Alison.

"Bedside's I ain't your partner, when a half dressed woman walks by I won't abandon you because I'm more than happy to be here with you." He replied to Alison's surprise and soon shock as she felt something rub against her bare stomach causing her to look down and notice that Mark had squeezed his left right arm in between the two booths and the wall just rub her stomach.

"Thanks for telling me that." She said while moving her left hand and rubbing his knuckles.

"Be sure to stay close I want to see what all the boys are talking about." He said earning a low chuckle from Alison.

"I'll be sure to!" she said before letting out a low moan as Mark softly traced a circle over her belly button before snaking his hand away and earning a confused look from Alison.

"That's why I like you." Came a new voice that caused Alison to take a look back in her seat before widening as she noticed Heavy Joe taking a seat across from Mark.

"You know when I heard there was another Roman in the city I had my doubts, but you…I like you." He said to Mark's confusion.

"You ain't your father or your brothers. When bitches walk around here half-dressed and shaking their ass they just like any nigga, blowing all they money and dances and drinks. Then come Monday then go back on the corner to make more money, but when Saturday get here they right back at it again buying more dances and drinks." He stated earning a nod from Mark.

"The brothers in Dockington taught me if I wanted to get far in this game, I had to learn to cutoff the vices of life." Mark replied earning a nod from Joe.

"And that's what makes you more useful to me than your father." Joe replied earning a nod from Mark who couldn't help but think of Alison behind him.

As Mark sat with Joe Link and Felix found themselves standing at the front door watching with mixed looks as three purple cars rolled up across from the club with two red and yellow ones.

"That's a lot of numbers for a negotiation." Said Felix as Link nodded his head before pulling out his phone and sending a text to Mark.

"We got a problem." Mark said as Joe watched him pull out his phone.

"Our guest are here and it looks like they're here in force." He added earning wide eyes from Joe.

"Damn ball-sacks." Said Joe as Mark's phone vibrated again.

"They just attacked the bounder." He added to Alison's surprise as she quickly jumped from her seat and made her way into the crowd.

"Keep the party going I'm gonna keep them busy til you get guys outside." Mark said before rising from his seat.

"How you want me to keep the party going if you popping off shots?" Joe asked.

"Who said anything about shooting?" Mark asked before running for the exit of the club while Alison hunted for Tavon and Regina.

"How bad?" Mark asked before watching as eight Ballas and five Black Kings rat-packed two bouncers while a crowd of onlookers stood by watching.

"Bad!" said Link.

"Well ain't this a party." Said Marrick as he and Maurice walked out of the club and noticed the scene along with a few other members of the Roman Boyz and New Rising Sun.

"I'll keep them busy." Said Mark before everyone watched him remove his leather jacket.

"And what are you going to do?" asked Marrick as the group watched Mark approach the Ballas.

"Hey Ball-Sacks come at me." Mark yelled with a sinister smile before a bald headed Balla wearing a Panics Jersey, and Black Jeans ran at the youngest Roman only for Mark to take a few steps back before running forward and jumping up to hit the man with a leaping right hook that struck the man's nose with enough force to shatter it and hitting the ground back first with a loud thud.

"DAMN!" yelled a number of people in the audience as they all looked down at the fallen Balla with mixed looks while Mark stood over him with a smile.

"So who's next?" was all Alison could hear before she, Tavon, and Regina broke through the crowd of spectators to see Mark standing over the downed Balla with a smile on his face.

"Goddamn!" said Regina as she looked at the man.

"Ali isn't that-." Tavon started earning a nod from Alison who watched as another Balla ran at Mark.

"Focus!" Mark faintly said as the Balla threw a punch that Mark easily sidestepped before stomping down on the back of the man's right leg, bring him down to one knee, then following up with a single right hook to the left side of the man's face sent his head snapping backwards before hitting the ground on his stomach.

"Whoa." Said Joe with a smile as he stood by with a few others.

"Come on at this rate you guys are gonna lose half your numbers before you can pinch me." Mark yelled with an evil chuckle before three Ballas ran at him.

"That's more like it." Mark yelled as he threw a punch at the first man Balla hitting him in the face and following up with a forearm strike before pushing him into the second while the third sent a kick to Mark that actually hit the youngest Roman in the abdomen.

"Oh you like to kick huh, come here bitch!" Mark yelled before rushing the Balla who sent another kick his way only for his leg to be caught by Mark who gave a sinister smile before lifting his right leg and sending a hard kick right between the man's legs and catching him in the nuts.

"Oh shit that's got to hurt." Said Felix with a chuckle as the group continued to watch Mark with wide eyes while Alison looked at him in shock as Mark ducked under a punch from a Black King before punching him in the stomach, then elbowing him in the back of the head, and finishing him off with a kick to the head that was hard enough to knock teeth from the man's mouth.

"BITCH!" another Balla yelled before rushing Mark and slamming him to the ground where a horizontal brawl started to take ensue that Mark quickly ended with a head butt to the man's right eye followed by a knee strike to his stomach that the Balla seemed to shake off before punching Mark three times in the face while more Ballas and Black Kings swarmed the youngest Roman and sent a series of punches and kicks to Mark's body that forced him to curl up.

"Isn't anyone going to help him?" asked Alison as she sent a look to the other gang members who stood frozen.

"Get off!" came a new voice as a masked man ran at a Balla and struck the man in the back of the head with enough force to send him flying forward while two more masked men ran into the mob and started to engage the gang members.

As Alison watched the masked men she instantly identified them as Lee, Link, and Felix from their clothing and the way they talked.

"Brothers don't let brothers fight alone bitch." Said Link as a Black King swung at him forcing the blonde haired man to grab his extended arm before using it to slam the man back first on the ground then following up by punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Come on!" said Lee as Alison watched him pound into the face of a Black King who while Felix traded blows with a Balla while a Black King approached him from behind.

"Lookout!" she yelled but before the man could get to him he was hit in the face by a flying shoe that came courtesy of a bloody-nosed Mark who then ran at the man before punching him several times in the chest then following up with a roundhouse kick.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a Balla as he drew a gun and put it to the side of Mark's head to everyone's shock including Alison.

"Well now you done went and pissed me off." Said Mark as he dropped down onto his back to the Ballas surprise causing him to move his gun to Mark who sent a kick to his hand forcing him to lose his shot then following up by rising up and sending four punches to the Ballas stomach and arms in order to stop him from getting a shot off at the Creole.

"Stupid-!" the Ballas started as he went to aim that gun at Mark's head only for the youngest Roman to slap the gun down and cause him to fire off a shot in the ground causing a few screams from some of the onlookers while Mark kicked the man in the abdomen then following up with a jumping roundhouse kick to the Ballas chest that sent him taking a few more steps back.

"I'm not done yet." Mark yelled with anger in his voice before rushing the gang member and hitting him five times in the chest, then kicking him in the knee, and following up with a headbutt to the man's nose that sent him backing away with the gun still in his hand.

"Goodnight!" Mark yelled before grabbing the man by his jaws then slamming the back of his head into the passenger side window of one of the cars the Ballas arrived in, successfully shattering the glass and causing the gang member to crumple up before hitting the ground with a thud and blood leaking from the back of his head.

"Too Easy!" Mark stated while licking his lips before he heard the cocking of guns and noticed that the remaining Ballas and Black Kings had drawn their guns on him.

"Drop them!" yelled Marrick as the gang members heard another series of guns being cocked and turned to notice the Roman Boyz as well as several other men pointing guns at the group.

"I got a proposition for you bitches." Said Joe as he stood before the group.

"You pick up your boys and walk away from here now, or I walk away and let what happens here happens." He stated with an evil smile. "It's your call." He added earning a few seconds of silence from the men before they lowered their guns allowing a smile to spread across Mark's face.

"Glad to beat your ass." The youngest Roman stated before walking past the gang members and approaching Link, Lee, and Felix and slapping fist the boys before turning to Joe while the Ballas and Black Kings gathered their injured and hopped in their cars.

"I think we found Joe's guy with military training." Said Tavon to Alison's confusion as she sent a look to Mark and noticed him approach Joe with the others.

"You boys might want to leave." He said earning a nod from Mark who sent a look to Alison who stared back at him before watching him run off with Link and the others.

While the BSU members found themselves on the run a video was being sent to the phone of the Ballas Shotcaller that showed him the footage of the youngest Roman beating his Ballas.

"So they got a nigga with military training, then I guess we about to get one to." He said before going through his contact list and sending a text message to someone named Killa B.

 **Authors Note: And this looks like a great place to stop I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **That scene in the beginning with the killing of the Ballas was based off a scene from Boardwalk Empires while having Felix stab that guy with the song Don't let me be Misunderstood by the Animals is based off a scene from American Me.**

 **The Rednecks attacking Task and the others at Marisa's store is based off another scene from Boardwalk Empires where the Ku Klux Klan attacked a Warehouse.**

 **When Mark and the others visited Ammunation and talked about it taking ten days to get a gun in Louisiana is because in Louisiana it takes ten days for you to get a gun after purchasing it. The then days allows police to do a background check. The wait period is different per state though some states have a fourteen day wait period and some have a thirty day wait period. That's realism but to keep the story in the fashion of GTA and going to a store and walking out with a gun I had to introduce an Ammunation.**

 **Also what the cashier said about the SCAR-L in Ammunation is also true, it's a next generation weapon that is gradually becoming the go-to Assault Rifle of choice for a number of branches of the military and is replacing the M4A1 as the service weapon for the Marine Corps and American Special Forces. It's also being used by the Fullerton County Sheriff's Department as the weapon of choice for officers.**

 **Brandy Street is based off Bourbon Street in New Orleans. Bourbon Street is one of the most known places in New Orleans because it's the place where there is a constant party no matter what time of the week it is, but for the biggest parties Friday and Saturday night are the best times to be there.**

 **Some clubs in Louisiana do require that you have a ticket in order to get, the really big ones do, and some don't but most of the ones on Bourbon Street require that you have a ticket.**

 **That fist fight with Mark and the Ballas and his reason for wearing a bulletproof vest isn't unnecessary. The clubs in New Orleans have always been hot zones where fights and shootings can take place, no matter where it's at. Just a few weeks ago they shutdown Bourbon Street because a guy shot another dude twice in the chest for stepping on his shoes, yeah that serious of an offense to warrant death. In Houston they tried to host New Orleans night at the local clubs and almost all of them ended in shootings and fights.**

 **The reason for Mark giving Alison his weapons and telling her about his life as a stick-up guy in Dockington wasn't just to show her that he can handle himself with a gun, but also as a trust building setup and to give her more insight into who he is and the things he had to do to survive and what drove him to that. He's been playing with her heart in the last few chapters but next chapter he'll find himself on the wrong end of her wrath.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Adahy strikes back against the Rednecks, Task finds himself feeling the heat for shooting that Rednecks, Mark feels the heat from his fight against the Ballas and Black Kings and finds himself on Alison's bad side, and with Mark out of the picture Lee, Link, and Manfred help Buck perform his first major theft, but against the Parish Sheriff's Department.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day ZIlla Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Three Finally Meet**

 **The Pain of the Day**

 **Liddell (The Next Day)**

The sun was shining brightly on this day in New Arcadia as a plane found itself touching down at a the local international airport before coming to a halting stop on the runway. As the door slid open and the passengers stepped out with happy smiles on their faces from their flight, amongst them was a man who had a different expression on his face.

The man stood about five foot nine with short black hair that was combed into a small afro and dark brown eyes. Despite being born in Petionville, Haiti the man had really light brown skin that was more common with those born in America. His clothing of choice consisted of a purple and white shirt under a black leather jacket, black pants, and brown work boots. People couldn't see it but on his upper right arm was a tattoo of the Haitian flag with the phrase "Hard to the Bone" written underneath. On his upper right arm was the letters THPB which was an acronym for his gang True Haitian Posse Ballas, a gang that was formed in Vice City but has since spread into Liberty and Texas.

As he walked into the terminal he quickly grabbed his bag which had a notecard on it that read his name Brian Rose. He hated his last name, roses were seen as beautiful flowers that brought upon a calm and loving feeling, while Brian himself didn't. He brought upon death and destruction everywhere he went, and that's why he earned himself the nickname…Killa B.

 **New Arcadia**

Task found himself sitting on the bed of a hospital watching the local news while fidgeting with the bandage on his right arm. The bullet that hit him was the same used in AK-47 Assault Rifles, so it was powerful enough to rip clean through his shoulder like it was tissue paper.

He knew that when the bandage came off it was gonna leave a pretty nasty scar, but right now the young Lakota warrior didn't care. He wanted revenge, the attack from the Rednecks left four of his Native brothers dead, another three injured including himself, and the store in shambles. Payback was deserved for the Natives.

He knew the group was gonna protest him leaving the hospital but he could move and more importantly the young Lakota could fight. For it was better to die in battle then to live and let what happened go answered.

And with that thought in mind, Task quickly rose from his bed and started to dress himself in the clothes Adahy had brought him before he left just as Mekko Meska walked into his room.

"Chayton you must lay down." He said only for his words to go unanswered.

"I'll lay down when I put those damn Rednecks in the ground." Task replied before putting on his shoes then moving for his shirt just as Marisa entered the room.

"Great not even a few hours after getting shot and you want to fight." She said earning silence from Task.

"Chayton you can't fight with that arm, listen to me." Meska stated but his words seemed went on dazed ears as Task shook his head just as his vision started to blur.

"Damn it!" he said under his breath while Marisa and Meska approached him.

"Chayton what's wrong?" Marisa asked as the group watched Task's eyes widen before he collapsed to the floor and hit the tiles with a low thump.

"Get a doctor." Marisa yelled while Meska moved to the unconscious Task.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

Things seemed to be going less than good for Alison as she found herself standing in the middle of the group's office with the other members of the Major Crimes Task Force. She wasn't all that enthusiastic about today and it would be understood. As she lifted her head to face the board she noticed a picture of the youngest Roman postured on the wall with Lieutenant Locke standing next to it talking.

"This everyone is Marcus Kaleb Roman and from our Intel he's the youngest son of Roman Boyz leader and member of the New Rising Council Maurice Roman." He said earning nods from the group.

"So what can any of you tell me about him?" he asked while looking out at the group.

"Not much to tell, he was mostly raised by his grandmother in Red Stick. After she died he bounced around from foster home to foster home before finally going off the grid in Dockington City, Maryland a few years ago along with six other boys, named Lee Shen, Lincoln Mackey, James Rohan, Roland Smith, Jimmy Drakes, and Sabastian Thomas." Said Derrick as he looked through files on Mark.

"He turned up again in Sunbelt City, a few years back after a fight with a couple of Skinheads at a hardcore show along with Shen, Mackey, and Drakes." Added Tavon who then sent a look to Alison who remained silent. She knew much about Mark but was somewhat unwilling to speak on the youngest Roman and who he was.

"He's just made twenty and he doesn't have a military background that would constitute military training." Added Regina.

"He may not have a military background but I can say that wherever this boy goes…death does follow him." Locke stated to Alison's shock. "A few weeks after leaving that foster home the man and woman running it, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkpatrick, were found dead in a burnt out car and an autopsy shows that they were both bludgeoned to death before being set on fire." He added earning a shocked look from Alison who remembered Mark's story about the duo sex trafficking Mark and the other boys.

"A couple of months later Rohan is found dead with a gunshot wound to the head, Smith is killed in a drug deal gone wrong, and the body of Thomas was found in the trunk of a car outside of Dockington. He was beaten, stabbed, and burned before being froze to death." He finished earning shocked looks from the group.

"Jesus, so he's lost a lot in his lifetime." Said Regina earning a nod from Locke.

"Yes and whether he was the cause or directly involved in all these murders is something we want answers to, but we need to worry more about our own problem." Locke stated earning nods from the group.

"So right now finding Mark and bringing him in for questioning is a top priority." He added.

"The local police and sheriff's department know his face and are looking for him now, but in the meantime I Alison and Regina I need you two to back me up" Said to the two women's shock before presenting them both with a piece of paper.

 **Red Stick**

Things in Red Stick were going somewhat better for the BSU members as Lee found himself lying on a couch playing with a handheld game while the song Weak and Powerless by A Perfect Circle played over the radio. As the young Chinese man played continued his game he couldn't help but to send a look to the table in the corner where he noticed Mark sitting in silence.

"Still don't know what you're gonna tell her?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Nope not yet." He replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"You know this song describes you when it comes to her." He replied earning a middle finger from Mark.

" _One that pushes me and leaves me so…desperate and ravenous."_ Lee sang with a chuckle as Mark eyed him angrily. " _So weak…and so powerless…over you."_ He ended earning another middle finger from the young Creole.

He was trying not to show it but Lee always could read him, and right now he could tell his brother from another mother was afraid to face the FIB Agent. In his lifetime he could only name two women that had managed to capture the heart of the youngest Roman and leave him in a state like this and none of them ended exceptionally well, but he despite that he could tell that Mark felt something for Alison that he didn't feel for the others and seeing him like this made him want to help him.

So with a loud huff Lee quickly rose off the couch and turned to face Mark. "Brother if you want some advice it's better to just go on and talk to her." He said earning Mark's attention.

"One of the things those guys in Dockington made you good at is coming up with a lie on the spot that can work out for you in the long run, but if you want some advice just go out and tell her you beat on the guys to make face with Joe." He stated earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Yeah that could work, but she's probably gonna ask me how I was able to beat on all those guys without breaking a sweat." He replied.

"You busted your hand." Lee corrected causing Mark to look down at his bandaged knuckles. "Besides you'll figure something out, you always do."

"You know…you give some good ass advice brother." Mark replied while rising from his seat.

"Someone has to around here, now go out and talk to her." He stated earning a nod from Mark before he made his way out of the room.

"Thank god I thought he'd never leave." Said Lee as he changed the radio to the song Bleed it Out by Linkin Park. The members of BSU were known for their likings of hard rocks but within Mark's crew there was a blend of musical preferences with Mark liking Indie, Felix liking Chicano Rock, Manfred liking Punk Rock, and Link liking Grunge.

Well Lee's preferred music was Rock Rap, or music that blended the vocals of rap with elements of rock. Many people would say that rock and rap were two things that couldn't be mixed but Lee found them all to be full of shit. Rap music today was always the same thing money, drugs, women, and violence but with rap rock covered a wide range of topics that stepped away from mainstream rock and focused on the things not spoken of.

 **New Arcadia**

Things were finally returning to Task as he opened his eyes and quickly noticed Marisa sitting across from him watching him sleep.

"Damn!" he said while rising from his bed only for the girl to stop him.

"Stop it haven't you passed out enough today?" she asked while Task looked up and took in the sight of the IV machine he was plugged into.

"What's going on?" he asked just as an elderly doctor walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hello Mr. Highwolf you gave us quite the scare." He said while Task looked at him angrily.

"Who are you?" the Lakota asked with anger in his voice.

"I'm Dr. Roberts I was the one who pulled the bullet out of your shoulder." He said with a smile.

"Can you tell me why I passed out?" Task asked.

"I can but I need to know Mr. Highwolf-." He started as Marisa put her head down while Task eyed the doctor closely. "How long have you been a diabetic?"

As soon those words left the doctors mouth Task felt his heart drop a beat. He knew that Natives had a highest chance of getting diabetes by race and on his reservation having diabetes was like being right handed. He knew the chances of getting diabetes was high, but he never saw himself getting it especially at such a young age.

"As you know with type two diabetes your body doesn't produce a lot of insulin to breakdown the sugar in your body. When you were shot the bullet hit your shoulder but you still lost a lot of blood and therefore you lost a lot of the sugar that has been building up in your body that had yet to be broken down, and you passed out because of the lack of sugar." He stated earning silence from Task.

"Damn it!" he said with anger in his voice.

"That IV has insulin in it and it's helping you to breakdown your sugar, and now that you're away you can take it out." He said earning a nod from Task who looked at the needle in his arm and angrily pulled it out.

"Where's Meska?" Task asked with anger in his voice as Marisa looked at the shade that shielded her and Task from the outside world, but they could still see the silhouette of Meska talking with a man and two women.

"Why are you here questioning me and not out arresting the men who did this?" he asked as Locke nodded his head.

"We are looking into them as we speak, but we need talk to with your man with the bullet wound. He shot one of them in the head and now he's dead." Locke replied with anger in his voice.

"Really because four of my brothers are dead and another three are injured including my daughter. They fired the first shots not us." Meska stated with anger in his voice.

"I understand that but eyewitnesses say that after those men were leaving, your man walked out of the store with an Assault Rifle and shot one of the men in the back of the head." Locke replied. "There is a line between self-defense and a revenge kill and that's what this is. So if you don't step aside I will arrest you with him."

"You'll be hearing about this-." Started Meska before the duo were interrupted.

"If you want to bring me in bring me in-." said Task earning the groups attention. "Bring me in but don't threaten them."

"Chayton-." Started Meska.

"Let's get this over with." The Lakota said with venom in his voice.

"Alright then turn around and put your hands behind your back." Said Locke as he approached Task and started to cuff him.

"This is wrong and you know it." Meska said earning silence from Alison who sent a look to Task. She had to admit it did seem wrong to drag the young Native out of the hospital bed to be taken to the station after he'd been shot, but she did agree that what Task did was a revenge kill and nothing more.

As she thought more on the Lakota warrior her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her cellphone vibrating causing her to look down and notice she had a text message from a familiar number.

"Lieutenant!" she said earning the man's attention. "I need go see to a personal matter." She stated earning a nod from the man.

"Alright go but be quick." He said earning a nod from the woman before she walked off with cursing under her breath.

 **Red Stick**

Things were going somewhat better for Lee as he layed on the couch listening to the song Rollin by Limp Bizkit but his music was then interrupted as Link, Buck, Felix, and Manfred walked through the door causing him to turn the music down to face the group.

"Where's Mark?" Link asked while looking around the room.

"He left to go deal with his old lady drama." Lee replied.

"So what are we gonna do today just chill here?" asked Buck earning a nod from Lee.

"Yup that's what I was doing before you guys showed up." Lee shot back while looking up at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

"Amen to that, I need a day off." Felix added while taking a seat on the other couch.

"What if I said I wanted to do something today?" Said Buck.

"Then go out and do something brother, you don't need us to have fun." Lee replied.

"He does if he wants to have our kind of fun." Manfred said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I want to see what other kind of fun you guys have when you're not out murdering people." Buck shot back earning a chuckle from Felix.

"You sure about that brother?" the Mexican man asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Buck replied.

"Bucky I'm gonna ask you that question again and only say yes if you really are sure." Said Link earning a confused look from Buck. "So are you sure you want to do this brother?"

"Yeah!" Buck said earning an evil chuckle from Lee.

"Alright then." The Chinese man said while reaching over his shoulder and grabbing his Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun from onside the couch. "Let's go have some fun." He said with an evil chuckle.

 **New Arcadia**

The taxi drive to a home in the second ward just around the Megadome wasn't long for Brian. As he stepped out of the car after paying the driver he took a look at blue and white house before him while smelling the wet air. He had to admit it was a lot different from the air in Haiti, Jamaica, Vice City, and Texas.

As he approached the front door and gave it a knock he quickly watched as it swung open and noticed a heavy set African American man with short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, and boots standing on the otherside with a Glock in his hands.

"Killa B it's good to see you." He said before slapping fist with Brian and bringing him in for a hug.

"OG Big Twan it's been a while." Brian replied with a smile. Despite the duo being from two different gangs Brian and Antwan were really close friends while he was still in Texas. The friendship had even brought a close partnership between the True Haitian Posse Ballas and the Deep Down South Ballas that could rival the alliances on the West Coast.

"I got a feeling you know why I called you here." Big Twan said earning a nod from Brian before he led the Haitian man into the house. In his lifetime Brian had always been one of the best Balla soldiers in the south, but why wouldn't he.

In his youth he used to play football so he had the size and body of a professional Linebacker, he came from a place in Haiti where violence was everywhere so he was no stranger to death, but more importantly he was a former Marine that had served four years in the desert.

Since he came home though he's been busier then he's ever been in his twenty-six years of life. From time to time he's been a contract killer for the Ballas across the south and East Coast, but his main occupation is being a drug and arms trafficker for Haitian Criminal Organization. He would move weapons out of the US and into Haiti while moving drugs out of Haiti into America. With his connections he made a lot of money and a lot of allies but he was always there for Big Twan when he needed them.

"I take it these New Arcadia niggas need to be put in they place?" he asked earning a nod from Twan.

"Motherfuckers been hitting us left and right, they even had the balls to roll up and rob me. This maybe there city but the south is the land of the Ballas, the Families may have us outnumbered on the West Coast…but the South and the East is ours you feel me?" he asked earning a nod from Twan.

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" Brian asked before Twan reached into his pocket and presented the Haitian with a phone.

"At any second I can call more guys from Texas here to back me up, but that fat motherfucker Joe got a nigga in his ranks I think right up your alley." Said Twan as he presented Brian the video of Mark fighting the Balla and Black Kings at the club from the night before.

"This kid looks young but I can tell he got military training and a lot of it." Said Brian earning a nod from Twan.

"I see why you call me this guy's good and will probably kill any nigga you send at him." He said before smiling at Twan. "That was until you sent me."

"You know where to find him?" he asked.

"Not directly but I have a feeling he'll stick his head out if wind Joe up and I know a place Joe likes to frequent." He said earning a nod from Brian.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to her apartment wasn't long for Alison as she quickly climbed the stairs before walking inside and noticing a familiar Creole sitting on her couch with his head to the floor but upon hearing the door open he quickly lifted it and faced her with an emotionless gaze before rising to his feet.

"Hey!" Mark said as Alison slowly approached him before slapping him across the face as hard as she could causing a loud popping sound to resonate throughout the apartment.

"I probably deserved that." He said with a chuckle earning another slap from Alison.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mark." She yelled with anger in her voice.

"I saw a way to get in good with Heavy Joe." He replied with a smile.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." She added.

"But I didn't." he replied.

"And where did you learn to fight like that?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"I used to Box in Dockington and I used to do Mixed Martial Arts in Sunbelt." He replied earning a few seconds of silence from Alison who remembered Tavon's words about Mark having military training. With his words radiating through her mind she quickly moved to slap him again in a manner that could be seen by the youngest Roman before slapping him again.

"Are you having fun?" Mark asked rubbing his cheek.

"Guess he doesn't have military training." She said under her voice to Mark's confusion.

"Mark you could be going to jail for that fight." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No I won't I fought those Ballas in the defense of the bouncers, I doubt any of those guys are willing to press charges, I didn't have a gun or use a gun, my knife is under five inches and was on my side not concealed, and I doubt anyone would say anything about what happened." He stated earning an angry look from Alison who realized that the youngest Roman did have a point in his statement.

"Still Mark you gotta come in for questioning." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"I know that's why I called you here, to bring me in because I only trust you." He replied to Alison's surprise. "And to give you my side of things so you won't be too pissed at me."

"Alright I'm bringing you in, but you have to tell the others about helping me." She said to Mark's shock.

"I can't do that." He replied.

"You will and you are going to do it." She shot back before walking away from Mark who gave a low growl before watching her make her way into her kitchen.

"He doesn't have military training that's good." She said before lowering her head over her sink and letting out a deep breath just as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach causing her to look back and notice Mark holding her in his arms where he started to rock her back and forth for a few seconds.

"Stop it!" with more venom in her words then intended, so her words came off more harsh then she wanted and the youngest Roman let her go before walking away from her while she lowered her head to the floor.

"Mark what happened to your foster parents?" she asked earning a loud period of silence from Mark.

"Okay then who is James Rohan, Roland Smith, Jimmy Drakes, and Sabastian Thomas?" she asked causing Mark to speak up with his own venom in his voice.

"Just put the handcuffs on me and let's get this over with." He shot back to her surprise causing her eyes to widen before resetting.

"Yeah sure!" she said before approaching him with her handcuffs.

 **Red Stick**

"Okay then Buck you can do this." Buck thought for himself before making his way down an alley where he noticed an African American man standing by on a corner watching a younger boy.

From what Mark had told them older guys would watch kids on the corner as they did the hand to hand drug transaction and the kids would give them the money for a small cut. It was designed to keep guys over the age out of jail since the younger guys would be took young.

As Buck watched the boy hand the older man the money before walking away he quickly drew his gun and ran at the dealer before slamming the butt of the gun against the back of the man's head hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Shit!" said the little boy as he watched Buck dig into the dealers pockets before taking out his wad of money then running off.

"That wasn't so bad." Said Buck before a gunshot caught his attention as he watched the older man rise off the ground with a gun in his hand and start shooting at him.

"And here he comes." Said Lee as he, Link, and Felix watched as Buck came running towards them before jumping into the backseat of the car just as more gunshots went off in the distance.

"Drive Drive Drive!" he yelled before Link stepped on the gas and sent the car rocketing forward.

"Well how was robbing your first drug dealer?" Felix asked with a chuckle.

"Fine up until he pulled out a gun and started shooting at me, but I got the money." Buck replied before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a few papers of money.

"I got three hundred." He said earning a nod from Lee.

"Not bad for a small-time dealer." Link replied.

"Yeah but I was hoping for something bigger." Buck replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Good because we got something else for you." The Chinese man said before he stopped the car in front of a local store where they noticed a police car parked out front with a cop in the passenger seat texting on his phone.

"You ever thought about stealing a police car?" Lee asked to Buck's shock.

"No how am I gonna do that?" he asked with wide eyes.

"For this we'll help you out with a distraction, but you're still gonna need to get the car." Said Lee as he, Felix, Link, and Manfred stepped out of the car with Buck following them and watching as they positioned themselves in a fighting stance.

"Fight Fight Fight!" Manfred yelled earning the attention of the officer in the passenger seat as he quickly rushed out of the car while Buck slowly moved behind him before sliding inside where he quickly started to hotwire the vehicle.

"Alright break it up." The man said as he tried to separate Lee, Link, Felix, and Manfred just as the other officer came out of the store to help his partner.

"Shit shit shit!" said Buck as he continued to hotwire the car before crossing two wires and causing the car to start up and the alarm to go off earning the attention of both officers and the BSU members.

"Hey!" one of them yelled causing Buck to grab the steering wheel before slamming on the gas petal, sending the vehicle flying forward away from the gas station while Lee and the others watched in confusion.

"Talk about thinking on your feet." Said Lee as the group sent a look to the officers before running off while they radioed in for their stolen car.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the New Arcadia Police Station wasn't long for Alison as she stepped out of her with a handcuffed Mark who she directed into the building causing Mark to look around the place before she pulled him in the direction of the back office.

No words were exchanged between the duo on the drive there and no words were being exchanged now as Mark returned his gaze to the tiled floor while Alison looked at the path before her while taking side glances at the youngest Roman. She knew that asking him about the murders of his foster parents was taking it a step to far. He may have told her that they were using him and the others as sex workers, but she couldn't see the kind-hearted young man she'd grown to known as a murderer. He wasn't his father or his brother…he was Marcus.

As she walked Mark inside of the office the duo were quickly spotted by Lieutenant Locke and the other members of the Major Crimes Task Force that took in the sight of the duo with wide eyes.

"Look who I found, at a store." She said with a forced smile.

"Damn that was quick." Said Tavon as he and Regina approached her.

"How'd you get him on your own?" Regina asked.

"You really got to ask?" Alison replied while Mark kept his gaze away from the group.

"Good work Agent Trueblood." Said Locke as he and Sawyer approached the duo before getting into the face of Mark.

"He must be giving the silent treatment." Said Locke earning a chuckle from Sawyer.

"Don't worry we have ways of making guys like him talk." Said Sawyer causing Mark to tear his gaze from the floor and look up at the group with an angry expression.

"Put him in the holding cell until we can get to him." Said Locke earning a nod from Alison as she gently pulled Mark away from the group and into another room with a large chain-link fence in the middle of it that was divided into five small rooms. As Mark looked up at the cage he quickly noticed Task sitting in a cage on the far right while Alison put him in the one on the far left.

"Just sit tight." She said while watching as Mark put his back to the cage and took a seat on the floor.

"So what they got you for Mark?" Task asked earning a surprised look from Alison as she turned to face the Native.

"I beat up five Ballas in a club brawl last night" He replied in a nonchalant tone. "And you brother."

"I shot a Redneck in the back of the head after they shot up a store and killed a few of my own brother and put a bullet in my arm last night." Task shot back earning a nod from Mark.

"Damn seems like we both had a rough night." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Task.

"Looks that way." Task added while Alison sent looks to the duo before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

 **Red Stick**

It must have been thirty minutes since Buck stole the police car, and in that time he must have been all-over Red Stick in a high speed chase with a helicopter filming him as he went by.

"Damn!" said Buck as he narrowly avoided a mini-van and turned onto a new street with six police cars chasing still chasing him.

"Fuck my life." He said before his cellphone started to ring from Lee's number causing him to quickly answer it.

" _Well aren't you in quite a predicament_." Lee said with a chuckle.

"Yeah you got any idea on how to get me out of this?" Buck asked with worry in his voice as he sent a look back at the approaching cars.

" _Run the next red light then make a left, keep going until you go under the bridge."_ Lee ordered earning a nod from Buck who noticed the light ahead of him change to red quickly causing him to slam on the gas petal and speed the police car into oncoming traffic while the cops behind him slammed their breaks to avoid it but only managed to run into each other earning a smile from Buck.

"Alright the cars are off me, so I'm heading for the bridge." Said Buck as he sped the car down a few blocks before coming to a halt under the interstate where he noticed the black Moonbeam parked with Lee, Felix, and Link standing out of it while Manfred sat up front.

"Pop the trunk." Said Lee as Buck quickly pushed a button that popped the trunk of the car while Lee, Link, and Felix moved to the back and quickly started carrying things out while Buck climbed into the Moonbeam.

"Let's go!" said Manfred as Lee and the others jumped into the Moonbeam while the sound of police sirens drew closer.

"Drive Drive!" Lee yelled as Manfred stepped on the gas and sent the vehicle rocketing forward.

"Thanks guys." Buck said while taking in a few deep breaths. "I didn't think I'd make it."

"Well you did good real good." Said Lee as Buck watched him open a black case he took from the back of the police car to reveal a Tactical Shotgun.

"Nice a Tactical Mossberg 500 with Pistol Grip, Flashlight, Recoilless Butt-Stock, and even a Holographic Sight." Said Lee as he checked the Shotgun with a smile on his face.

"That was in the trunk of the car?" Buck asked.

"Yeah that's where cops keep all there good stuff." Said Felix as Buck watched him pull out a black bulletproof vest with Police written across the front and back. While Link pulled out some road flares and a spike strip and Manfred pulled out a notebook computer.

"Well what that?" Buck asked while looking to another case.

"That's usually the Assault Rifle." Said Lee as he grabbed the case before opening it to reveal a Carbine Rifle with Holographic Scope and a Flashlight attachment.

"What is it?" Buck asked.

"I don't know Mark's the guy who knows about Assault Rifle and how to really use them." Said Lee replied before pulling out his cellphone and taking a picture of the gun then sending it to Mark's phone.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to fifth ward wasn't long for Brian, he was new to the city but thanks to stealing a car with GPS getting around the city and knowing where he was going wasn't that hard for the Haitian. As he stopped his car across from a restaurant he quickly threw the vehicle in Neutral, whenever someone was putting in work it was best to keep the getaway car ready for a quick escape and wearing the right clothes was essential especially if you were putting in work during the day which is why he had changed into all-black clothing but kept on a purple hat and bandanna around his face so the local gangs would know who hit them.

He then stepped out of the vehicle and made his way to the backseat of the car. Thanks to Big Twan he had just about everything he needed to aid the Ballas and Black Kings in their war with the local gangs. As he opened the trunk of the car the contents inside revealed an AK-47 Assault Rifle, Mini Uzi, a M9 Beretta, and a Colt .357 Magnum Revolver.

The weapons spoke volume to him of just how much work he was about to put in, but the job he was about to do was more or less sending a message. So he quickly picked up the .357 Magnum and stuffed it into the back of his pants before moving to the backseat of the car where he noticed a Jerry Can of gasoline was located.

"Alright let's do this." He said before making his way towards the restaurant. It was a rather small shack that gave off the image of a small soul food place to bring a girl on a date. He did know that the restaurant was one of the many places owned by Joe that he used as a front to launder his money. So getting rid of it would strike a blow against the New Arcadia Kingpin and send the message that the Ballas were fighting back.

As Brian entered the store he quickly noticed that it was empty, but he could hear someone call out to him from the back causing him to draw his Magnum and lift it up just as a door opened and revealed a rather attractive African American woman with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black shirt behind a black apron, blue jean pants, and a notepad in her back pocket.

"Sorry how can I-." she started before freezing in place at the sight of the Haitian man pointing the gun at her head.

"Please-!" she started before Brian pulled the trigger and sent a powerful .357 caliber round flying at the woman before hitting her directly under her left and leaving a small hole on her face while a large exit wound came out the back of her head.

As Brian watched her hit the ground with a thud he felt a ping of regret as the memories of seeing a few of his own friends fall in a similar manner fill his mind, but he quickly blanked them out before grabbing the Jerry Can and dumping the contents on the floor of the restaurant and then igniting the gasoline with a match before finally running out of the building.

"That will show that fat fuck we're coming for him." Said Brian as he jumped into his car before speeding away from the burning building.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

Things hadn't changed much for Mark and Task as the duo sat in silence for what left like days, without a clock being in the room it seemed like time didn't really affect the duo.

"Why so quiet Chayton?" Mark asked causing the Lakota Warrior to lift his head.

"Let's just say I got a lot on my mind." He replied.

"You mean with this possible murder case?" Mark asked earning a few seconds of silence from Task before he answered.

"No, I just learned today that I'm-." he started before trailing earning Mark's attention. "…A diabetic." He finished earning a shocked look from Mark who was about to respond before the door to the room opened and Alison walked inside holding Mark's cellphone.

"You got a message from Lee, I thought you might want to see it." She said before handing the man the phone.

"Thanks!" he said in an emotionless tone before putting the password into his phone then seeing that Lee had sent him a picture message of a gun asking what it was.

"I'm still waiting for that you know." Said Mark to Alison's confusion as she watched him text Lee.

" _That's a Ruger SR-556 Assault Rifle, where'd you get it that gun can chew through body armor?"_ Mark texted before looking to Task.

"Diabetes I'm still waiting for someone to tell me I got it." Said Mark as Task looked up at him with a scoff.

"You say that like it's a good thing." He replied.

"its not, I lost my grandmother to it." Said Mark to both Task and Alison's surprise.

"It happened during Hurricane Katherine, food was scarce and you know diabetics they gotta eat to keep that blood sugar going. She'd make sure I was eating, but she wasn't doing much eating herself." He stated earning the duo's attention.

"We were in the Megadome and they gave us a curfew, so me and her layed down to sleep…but I only I woke up." He said to the groups shock. "She slipped into a diabetic coma and I guess she hit her head while laying down or something because she died from a brain hemorrhage."

After letting those words out Alison continued to watch as Mark sent another text to Lee.

"When I woke up…she was dead as dead could get, but I didn't know that until some nurse took me away from her and all these people just kept coming to me saying they were… **SORRY."** He said with anger in the last word to show his anger and sadness over the loss of his mother.

"Since then I've been waiting for a doctor to tell me I'm diabetic. Somedays I wouldn't eat just to see if I could go into a coma and have a doctor in front of me telling me I got it." He said. "I should have it though my grandmother has it, and my father doesn't talk but I can tell he's got nerve pains that come with diabetes."

"Am I wrong for that?" Mark asked while sending a look to Task.

"No you want closure and I can understand that." He said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"I don't see why either of you are having this conversation." Said Alison earning the attention of the two boys. "There are people who go on to live full lives with diabetes." She added earning a chuckle from Task.

"Not my people." he said. "On the reservation most people with diabetes don't live to see fifty, especially if they're diagnosed at a young age…like me." He added with venom in his tone.

"My grandmother lived to be seventy-two, but most of her days were filled with nerve pains, poking herself with needles, and always in the hospital. That's nowhere close to being a life." Stated Mark.

"A life isn't sitting around waiting for your death to come and knowing what's going to kill you, but most of my people-." Started Task before he sent a look to Mark. "And his people don't have that luxury."

"Plus most of the people that don't suffer the pains can afford the good medicines of life, and I swear if my grandmother was alive right now I would use the same skills, I learned in Dockington to make sure she was taken care of." Mark replied. "She can hate me for it, but at least I'll feel better knowing I can do something for her."

"I don't even know how I can afford the medicine." Added Task.

"You'll figure something out brother, guys like us always do." said Mark as he handed Alison back his phone.

"They're ready to interrogate you." She said earning a nod from Mark who moved for her to put the handcuffs back on him.

"Remember brother take care of yourself and don't let it take over your life." He said as Alison finished cuffing him.

"I doubt I can take care of myself from inside a prison cell." Task replied.

"Don't worry you won't go to prison, all you gotta do is have a little faith in the New Arcadia Justice System…it has a habit of letting killers go." Said Mark earning a confused look from Task while Alison pulled him out of the room.

"Did you mean what you told him?" she asked earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Yeah it may sound weird but closure is what everyone deserves." Mark replied while Alison continued to pull him into the back.

"When I leave this place I'll tell you about my foster parents." He said to Alison's surprise, causing the FIB Agent to turn to face him. "And Rohan, Roland, Jimmy, and Sabastian all of them." He added to Alison's surprise.

"I only blame myself for Jimmy's death because my actions is what got him killed but the others not so much." He added to her shock.

"Mark-." She started before the Creole interrupted her.

"I lied to you." He said catching her off-guard.

"The day we met I said I wasn't gang affiliated but I am, or more I was more of a strong associate to a gang." He said earning a slow nod from Alison.

"Okay what the gang?" she asked.

"The BGA." He replied earning a confused look from Alison.

"BGA what is that Balla Gangster Alliance?" she asked with a raised eyebrow earning a slight chuckle from Mark at the ridiculous name.

"No, Black Guerrilla Army." He said earning a confused look from Alison who thought the name sounded familiar. As she duo finally arrived in the interrogation room she quickly allowed Mark to take a seat before handcuffing his left hand to the table.

"He's ready!" she said before watching as Locke entered the room.

"Good, Tavon and Sawyer can handle the interrogation." He said earning a confused look from Alison. "There's been a fire-bombing at a restaurant in the fifth ward." He added.

"That doesn't sound like our alley." She replied.

"It is if the restaurant was owned by Heavy Joe and if the burned body of the woman working there wasn't found with the back of her skull blown out from." He stated earning wide eyes from Mark and a nod from Alison.

"Joe isn't gonna be happy about this." Mark whispered.

"We're on it!" Alison replied before walking out of the room leaving Mark to himself before he watched as Sawyer and Tavon walked into the room.

"Now then let's get through introductions." Said Sawyer as Tavon closed the door tightly.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Brian, he can thank Antwan for hooking him up with an apartment near the lake. It was far from the center where most of the violence was taking place between them and their homegrown enemies.

It wasn't anything fancy but it was four walls and a roof over his head and that's all he really needed. Growing up in Haiti he didn't have much of a descent home to live good or bad. So when it came to living in squalor he didn't think much of it other than the fact that it was a place to be.

As he took a seat on a lumpy couch, layed his head, and took a deep breath just as a sound echoed through the back of the apartment causing the Haitian Hitman to draw his gun before making his way to the back room where he noticed voices coming from the other side of the bedroom.

"Alright!" he said before forcibly kicking in the door and earning two loud shrieks from those on the otherside.

As he looked inside of the room he quickly noticed two half dress African American women sitting on his bed shaking.

"Antwan send you?" he asked earning nods from the two women and half-chuckle from himself.

"Sorry, when you been doing this as long as I have your always on edge." He said before putting his gun in the back of his pants.

"Well then let us take care of you." Said one of the women as she seductively licked her lips while Brian smiled before taking off his shirt.

 **Red Stick**

"So what are we going to do now?" Buck asked he down with Link, Lee, Felix, and Mercy at a Burger Shot eating with the group.

"Jesus man, after everything you been through today we'd think you want a break." Said Link.

"Seriously Buck you're like that drunken party girl." Stated Manfred.

"Well you've done three robberies, now we're gonna do a bigger one." Said Lee earning a nod from Buck.

"Oh yeah like what?" Buck asked as Felix sent a look to the building across the street allowing Buck to notice that it was a Jewelry store.

"We're robbing a jewelry store?" Buck asked earning a nod from the group.

"It's a small store but good enough for a beginner." Said Lee earning a nod from Buck.

"So what are we casing the joint?" he asked earning chuckles from the group.

"Casing the joint, dude it's a small jewelry store not the Union Depository." Stated Link.

"Speaking of which how do you think those guys managed to get that done?" asked Manfred.

"I don't know but they must have been really smart." Said Felix.

"Well then how are we going in?" Buck asked.

"You'll see tonight." Lee replied before going back to eating his food.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to the New Arcadia Police Station wasn't long for Locke, Alison, and Regina as they walked into their office and noticed Sawyer and Tavon sitting in different parts of the room with mixed looks on their faces.

"How'd it go down there?" Sawyer asked while Tavon sat back looking away from the group.

"Well the woman who was in the building was shot before it was set on fire so it seems this was an attack by the Ballas on Joe." Stated Regina earning a nod from Sawyer while Tavon noticed Alison walking to the interrogation room before walking inside and noticing that it was empty.

"Where'd Marcus go?" she asked earning Locke and Regina's attention before they turned to the two men.

"Well let's just say there was complications." Said Sawyer said with a half-smile before the group heard the door to the office open where they group noticed a familiar African American man walk in wearing a black suit.

"Who are you?" Sawyer asked.

"Martin Roman." Locke replied earning a nod from the eldest Roman.

"Yeah I'm here to see my client, Chayton Highwolf." He replied earning confused looks from the group.

"You aren't here to see your younger brother Marcus?" Regina asked earning a confused look from the eldest Roman.

"You have Mark here?" he asked.

"Regina go get Mr. Highwolf for Mr. Roman." Locke stated earning a nod from the woman before she walked out of the room.

"He's not here now." Sawyer replied.

"Then where he is?" asked Locke said before looking to Tavon who was remaining silent with a guilty look on his face.

"I won't do it." Yelled Task earning the groups attention as they watched Regina attempt to drag in the Native who was fighting her every step of the way.

"Move your ass." She yelled while pulling him into the room.

"After what you bitches did to Mark, I ain't talking without a lawyer present." Task yelled to Martin and Alison's surprise as they watched Regina strike the man in his injured shoulder and causing him to fall to the floor.

"What did you do to Mark?" Martin yelled while looking to the officers while Alison, Locke, and Regina sent looks to Sawyer and Tavon.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about?" Sawyer yelled back.

"I heard him scream out in pain." Task yelled back to Alison's shock.

"What happened to him?" she asked while all eyes again fell on Task and Sawyer before Martin and Alison's cellphone vibrated causing them to look down and notice they had a text message from a familiar number.

"Oh god." Said Alison with sadness in her voice.

 **Red Stick**

The sun had finally set on this day as Lee, Link, Felix, Manfred, and Buck found themselves gearing up for the Jewelry store heist but before they could change their clothes all of their cellphones vibrated causing them each to look down and notice a text message from the youngest Roman.

"Son of a bitch!" they each yelled at once before jumping into the car then speeding off.

While everyone was making their way to the youngest Roman he had finally managed to reach his destination…New Arcadia General Hospital.

As he limped in through the door he quickly earned the attention of everyone in the emergency waiting room who gasped as they took in the sight of his bleeding forehead, torn clothes, cut face, bruised torso, and badly bent left arm.

As they looked at him they watched closely as he managed to cough out "I need a doctor," before collapsing face first on the floor causing a number of people to run to him while his blood soaked into the white tiled floor.

 **Authors Note: And there's another chapter out of the way and in a short time to. The next chapter will be a while though I want to update my other GTA Story. So I hate to leave you at a cliffhanger but it had to be done.**

 **I introduced Brian Rose or Killa B in this chapter as the first main enemy for the local gangs. One of the reasons for that is because as of now the Ballas have been getting hammered well now it's time for them to get some payback. He's visually based off actor Eli Goree who played Wells on the 100 and Dave Albritton in the movie Race.**

 **Also he's more of a main antagonist to Mark, but Alison and Task will have run in with him that will end a little bloody. Also he and Mark will almost be like opposites too each other in the sense that Mark is Louisiana Creole while Brian is Haitian Creole, but they do kinda have a similar upbringing. And if you haven't noticed it the actor who Brian is based on and John Boyega the actor who Mark is based off do look alike.**

 **What Task learned about himself having diabetes is to give a more realistic feel to the characters. Like throughout the GTA series there has never been a character who has had any real defect other than the obvious psychopathic tendencies, well in Task case he's got a disease.**

 **I know I didn't feature Adahy hitting the Rednecks in this chapter, I replaced him to add Killa B, but I promise he'll be in next chapter.**

 **The small robberies Buck did with Lee, Link, Manfred, and Felix was kinda like his hazing period, sure you can argue he's killed for them already but there's a difference between a common shooter and someone who is smart enough to carry out successful armed robberies.**

 **What Mark said about his grandmother dying of a brain hemorrhage was based off how the grandmother died in the movie I Can Do Bad By Myself. I'm not really a fan of Tyler Perry movies but I can honestly say this one spoke to me a lot more than any of the others. Plus it was kinda sad the way she went, to die on a city bus and be forgot out for two days come on that's fucked up.**

 **Brian's attack on Joe's Restaurant is based on a GTA Cinematic Movie on Youtube called Firestarter, but instead of an entire group going in and doing the job he did it alone because honestly if you cut the police chase that's a one person job.**

 **The Jewelry store Heist was put on hold by Mark texting the group that he was at the hospital but it will be done in a future chapter and it will be done differently than the way Michael and Franklin did their Jewelry Store Heist, mostly because the shit in theirs didn't make much sense.**

 **What happened to Mark during his interrogation will be revealed next chapter, I wanted to write it in now but it's good to leave all of you hanging on a cliffhanger.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Adahy finally makes his move against the Rednecks, Lee fills in Mark's place and strikes back against the Ballas for Heavy Joe, Martin helps Task deals with his case, and Alison digs into what happened to Mark.**

 **Thank you all for reading Zilla Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Day of Injury, Bullets, and Blood**

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to New Arcadia General wasn't long for Lee and the others as they quickly jumped out of their car and rushed through the door of the hospital with Link being the first to approach the lobby desk where a nurse was waiting.

"We're here for our friend Marcus Roman." He spoke in a fast tone that showed the nervousness in his voice while the woman rummaged through the charts.

"He's in room 132, but he's about to be taken into surgery." She replied earning a nod from Link who led the group down a hall where they searched or more less hunted for Mark's room before spotting it at the end of the hall then running through the doors.

"Jesus Christ!" said Link as he and Lee approached the youngest Roman who was lying on a bed with bandages over his head, left, arm, and torso while he lay on the bed unconscious.

"Someone's gonna bleed for this." Lee yelled with anger in his voice earning a nod from Felix, and Buck just as Mark's cellphone vibrated from Heavy Joe's number while a few nurses came in and strolled the youngest Roman out of the room.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

" _So what's your connection with Heavy Joe_." Asked Tavon as Alison found herself sitting back watching the video from the interrogation room with Locke, Regina, and Derrick while Sawyer and Tavon sat a distances away.

" _I'm not connected with Joe or anyone else."_ Mark replied in a emotionless tone.

" _Really because that fight with the Ballas said differently."_ Sawyer replied earning silence from Mark.

" _What can I say I'm a guy that likes to fight."_ Mark shot back earning chuckles from both Sawyer and Tavon.

" _Really because you know what I think?"_ Tavon asked.

" _No but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway."_ Mark shot back earning a chuckle from Regina.

"That kids got some fight in him." She said with a smile.

" _I think you're Joe's new errand boy and that you've been doing all his dirty work these past few months."_ He replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

" _How did it feel to kill all those people Mark?"_ Tavon asked as the group noticed a half-smile form on Mark's face.

" _You know just because my last name is Roman doesn't mean, I'm a murderer."_ The Creole shot back.

" _No it just means you have blood on your name."_ stated Sawyer with a chuckle.

" _Since you don't want to talk about your connection with Heavy Joe or your father maybe you can tell us about your foster parents Mr. and Mrs. Simpson."_ Tavon asked earning Mark's attention and a close eye from Alison.

" _You know I like how you claim not to be a murderer, but it seems like no matter where you go death follows."_ The Homicide Detective added earning an angry look from Mark. " _I'm actually wondering who you're gonna kill or get killed now."_

" _ENOUGH!"_ Mark yelled with anger in his voice while Tavon and Sawyer chuckled and.

" _I think we struck a nerve, now we're getting somewhere."_ Said Tavon as he smiled at Mark who looked up at him with a smile.

" _What was your reason_?" Mark asked earning a confused look from Tavon. " _For becoming a cop, if we're getting to know each other, I shouldn't be the only one answering questions."_ He added with a chuckle.

"He's trying to lure them in." said Locke.

" _I want to make the streets better."_ Tavon responded earning a shake of the head from Locke that caught Alison's attention before she turned back to the video.

" _No that's not why you became a cop."_ Mark shot back with a smile _. "You aren't the only person who can read people, because I made a living doing the same."_

" _Okay then why did I become a cop?"_ Tavon asked with a chuckle.

" _Because growing up I picture you as being that skinny little nerd with big glasses and buck teeth that everyone used to pick on growing up-."_ Mark started and by this point Alison, Locke, and Regina could sense the rage building in Tavon.

" _Guys like my father, brothers, and just all around thugs used to make your day a living hell. Then one day you realized that you could make their days a living hell by becoming a cop, because with a badge you could make them all fear and respect you."_ he added with a chuckle.

" _Then you realized that nobody would really take you seriously as a cop, so before you got the badge you hit the gym, the dentist, an eye doctor, or really anyone that could fix your appearance and you were happy with the results."_ The Creole stated before his eyes widened in amusement. " _I bet you were so happy with the results that you went back to every girl that turned you down showed them how you looked then, turned them down for laughs."_ He finished before cackling while Tavon looked at him angrily.

" _Then you became a cop and you think that just because now you're good looking and you have a badge the world will love, fear, and respect you-."_ Mark started before Sawyer interrupted him.

" _Enough Roman." He yelled._

" _But I hate to tell you this buddy nobody fears you because you'll always be the weak spineless nigga you always were, once a bitch-ass nigga…always a bitch-ass nigga."_ The Creole finished earning a few seconds of silence from Tavon before he started to chuckle.

"He got to him." Said Derrick as the group watched closely as Tavon stood and threw a right hook for the side of Mark's head knocking the teen to the floor before pouncing on him and beginning to throw blows to Mark's face and torso while Sawyer tried to pull him off.

"Jesus!" said Alison as she watched Tavon strike Mark in the mouth with enough force to make the Creole spit blood before Sawyer pulled Tavon off.

" _And I thought you was supposed to be the good cop you dumb motherfucker_." Mark shouted causing Tavon to break free from Sawyer's grasp and send a kick to Mark's.

" _Calm down man_!" Sawyer yelled before shoving Tavon out of the room while Mark slowly rose to sit back down in the chair.

" _Yeah listen to the obvious pig fucker, you know inbreds are some of the smartest people on Earth."_ Mark replied earning a smack across the head from Sawyer.

" _Say something smart again and I'll let him have a crack at you again."_ Sawyer yelled.

" _Like I'm worried about him."_ Mark shot back before looking to Tavon who was pacing the floor.

" _I like how you like to beat your suspects, if only you could have been doing that when them gangsters was smacking your ass around like a volleyball."_ Mark yelled out with a chuckle before Sawyer drew his Nightstick and slammed it against Mark's chest with enough force to take the breath out of the youngest Roman.

" _You got something smart to say now?"_ Sawyer asked with anger in his voice.

" _Yeah…someday a guy like me is gonna kill you all."_ Mark replied with anger in his voice and earning a surprised look from Alison.

" _That maybe, but you won't be pulling the trigger."_ Stated Tavon before Sawyer watched him draw his nightstick and raise it up high before bringing it down on Mark's left forearm, that was still handcuffed to the table, earning a loud scream of pain from Mark as the duo watched him crumble to the floor while gripping his arm before Tavon started to repeatedly strike him again and again with the nightstick while Sawyer tried to pull him off.

"Turn it off I've seen enough." Said Locke as he watched Derrick turn off the video.

"This is bad Lieutenant for all of us." He replied.

"Just what we need more problems." Locke added while rubbing his chin before watching as Tavon rose to his feet and walked out of the room in a huff.

"What happened to the kid?" Locke asked while turning to Sawyer.

"I dropped him off a few blocks away from the hospital, if he got there I don't know." He replied earning an angry look from Alison.

"And you just left him there?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"Yeah I did, and why are you getting so defensive of him for?" he asked with anger in his voice. "In case you forgot Marcus is affiliated with Joe and probably has blood on his hands. So as far as I'm concerned what Tavon did to him was justified, these gang members pride themselves on killing cops and making us look like fools. So we need to remind them that if they want to do wrong…we'll be there to beat their ass if we can't lock them up." Sawyer replied before walking out of the room in a huff.

"Damn!" said Locke as he lowered his head in anger before Regina approached him and said something in his ear.

"How bad is that tape?" he asked while turning to Derrick.

"If the tape is leaked best case scenario Mark sues and takes money from the department and get's Sawyer and Tavon fired. Worst case scenario Mark sues and take enough from the department that they shut us down and fire Sawyer and Tavon." Derrick stated.

"And me as well for letting it happen under my command." Said Locke earning a few seconds of the group.

"We don't have time to worry about that now. Martin went to the hospital to check on Mark but when he comes back I want you to handle the interrogation of Chayton, while me and Alison head to the twelfth ward." He stated to the groups surprise.

"What's going on?" The FIB Agent asked.

"The Ballas and Black Kings are holding court and they're a couple of New Arcadia Drug Dealers there. It looks like the Shotcallers are trying increase their numbers to help fight Joe." He stated earning nods from the group while Alison kept a serious look but felt disappointment shoot through her at the knowledge that she couldn't check on Mark, but she knew he was in the right hands with Link and the others.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the fifth ward wasn't long for Lee, Felix, and Buck as they stepped out at a pawn store before stepping out and making their way inside where they noticed Heavy Joe standing with an African American man with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt over a black and blue jacket, blue jean pants, and black shoes.

"Where's Mark?" Joe asked with wide eyes.

"He got picked up by NAPD and now he's about to go through surgery." Lee replied to Joe's surprise.

"Shit forgot to tell him NAPD ain't no joke, they the worse in the South." The other man replied earning a nod from Joe.

"Well then since he's not here-." Started Joe before Lee interrupted him.

"He's not here but we can handle ourselves just as well." The Chinese man pointed out with venom in his voice earning a few seconds of silence from Joe before he nodded his head.

"Alright then Ghost, show them what I need done." Joe said earning a nod from the African American man before he led the trio of BSU members to the back of the store.

"I believe introductions are in order. Guys around here call me Ghost and I was affiliated with the Roman Boyz before Joe took me under his wing." He stated earning nods from the group. "We don't like using names around here so I'll just call you what comes to mind." He added earning slight nods from the group before they watched him lead them to a backdoor before opening it and allowing the group to see an African American man tied to a chair with a bag over his head.

"This guy used to be one of our dealers but decided to switch over to the Ballas. We believe he's holding onto some important information and we wanted to know if Mark could get it out of him?" Ghost asked earning a silent nod from Lee who led the group inside of the room before closing the door behind them.

 **Liddell**

Things seemed to be going to slow for the likening's of Adahy as he sat outside the office of Mekko Meska while he talked with Clay and a number of the other elders over the arrest of Task and the attacks by the Rednecks.

It had been hours since they were attacked and it seemed that all everyone was doing was talking and not taking any form of action for what was done. He knew that things like this were a delicate issue, in the America eyes what happened to him and his people would go unanswered and retaliation would be met with swift justice. It seemed to be the norm when things like this happened to his people.

"This seat taken?" came a new voice that caused Adahy to lift his head and notice a young Native American man with medium brown skin, hazel eyes, and stood about six foot two with dark brown hair that was shaved along the sides.

"Only if you want to sit down and talk politics with me." Adahy replied earning a slight chuckle from the man.

"Nah there's enough politics being talked in the room behind us and I'm not much of a fan of talking." He shot back while taking a seat next to Adahy.

"You're not from around here are you?" the Creek Warrior asked earning a nod from the man.

"No my land is what is modern day Canada, Quebec to be exact, but I do like to travel a lot." He replied earning wide eyes from Adahy.

"Canada…you're a Mohawk." He shot at the man earning a nod from him.

"And proud to be outsiders like to call me Burke, but to us I am Karakon:kie Oneida but I prefer if you call me Danyen." He stated earning a nod from Adahy.

"Mind telling me why a Mohawk is all the way in New Arcadia?" The Creek Warrior asked earning a nod from the man.

"Well if you haven't noticed four of us are dead and nobody seems to be doing anything about it." He said with a chuckle. "So me and a couple of guys like me are here to…make things right in our own special way" He added earning a nod from Adahy.

"You really think they'll give the word?" he asked earning a shake of the head from the Northeast Native.

"Hell no I've seen situations like this one dozens of times. They'll shout and argue at each other for hours until they decide it's better to let everything be." He stated.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Adahy asked earning a smile from the man.

"I say we do thing the way warriors are supposed to do them and get revenge on those responsible." He replied.

"I like the idea, but how are we going to do that when we don't know the names of those responsible?" Adahy asked.

"We don't know their names but we know the name of the man who's lying in a morgue and I'm pretty sure he's got a family, who more than likely have family friends." He stated earning a nod from Adahy before he rose from his seat and started to walk out of the room.

 **New Arcadia**

"Respect!" it was one word but blared through the halls of a community center in the 17th Ward of New Arcadia as a crowd of African American men and women sat and stood side by side shoulder to shoulder while Antwan stood in the middle of the floor addressing them.

"We're only killing ourselves." He said in a strong tone that seemed to sound off throughout the building while those listening sat in a silence that would allow someone to hear a pen drop.

"Our sisters need us, they are raising our babies for us while we're out in the streets chasing women, money, or drugs instead of giving them respect." He added just as the listeners shouted "Respect" again at the top of their lungs.

"Our babies need us in their lives…not in jail, not in the streets, and damn sure not in the graves." He continued earning a smile from Brian who sat behind him watching him closely with intent eyes. He knew that when it came down to Balla OG's who can move a crowd Antwan was at the top of the list. When he spoke he did it with such authority that if he wasn't a dude from the block he could probably be running for president and with the country they were living in today…he'd probably win.

In truth Brian didn't blindly follow the political "We Need to Better Ourselves as Young Black Men" bullshit that his longtime friend was spewing out. In truth, it didn't make much sense to listen to someone you know as a drug dealing gang member preach about better yourself, but these people needed to hear it. They needed to know that Antwan wasn't just a street hustler but someone who's all for the community.

"Our mothers need us, too many have cried too many tears and buried too many sons." He continued and in that split second Brian looked into the crowd of people and quickly spotted two faces that stuck out mostly because they were on the lighter shade of things.

"Our brothers they need us, lifting each other up instead of shooting them down." He added before turning his gaze to Locke and Alison who were watching him closely. "Is that respect?"

After those words left his lips the room shouted "Respect" again and after dying down Locke slowly turned his head to Alison and started to whisper to her.

"That's Antwan Michael's, known on the streets as OG Twan, he's sort of the Ballas in New Arcadia." He said earning a nod from Alison who continued to watch him speak before following Locke's attention around the room.

"I know Twan." Regina replied while eyeing the man closely.

"Most of these people look like civilians." Stated Alison.

"17th Ward, 2nd Ward, and lower 7th Ward, it looks like he's got all the Balla Crews here." stated Locke as he pointed out known Balla members to her.

"Not just the Ballas, they got some independent hustlers in here as well." Said Regina as Locke and Alison turned to the Narcotics officer and watched her point out a few men.

"I see guys from all over New Arcadia." She stated with venom in her tone. "Antwan got down with the Ballas after the Hurricane, but before that he used to work under Joe." She added to the duo's surprise.

"We're keeping the grave diggers busy, and that's a damn shame." Twan said before Locke, Alison, and Regina watched him as he turned to them.

"I guess the police need us to." He said before approaching the trio. "You put more than two black men together and look who shows up." He added before stopping in front of them and looking Locke up and down while the crowd directed their attention to the officers.

"But that's alright though, it's our own fault because we commit the crimes." He said before turning his attention to Alison.

"I slung rock and messed people up…but I don't fight the power anymore." He said before walking away from the group while Brian gave them a joking smile.

"We gotta be about changing that power, and you have to keep your heads up, be a man, and demand respect." He stated earning another loud shout of "Respect" from the audience.

"Because sooner or later they have to give it you." He added before pointing directly at Locke and Alison.

"Take the skills they force on us slinging, pimping, surviving and use it to starting your own businesses." He continued. "Banks and shops that we own, take back these streets and neighborhoods that we lost from the hurricane and then we get respect." He said earning another loud chorus of "Respect" from the audience.

"Say it again." He yelled earning another loud shout followed by another and another until the word Respect seemed to be the only thing going through the minds of Locke, Alison, and Regina as they watched the cheering people while Brian sat back with a smile on his face.

 **New Arcadia**

"Man when they gonna be done?" asked an African American man with long black dreadlocks, gold teeth and wearing a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes as he sat at the front of the pawn shop with Joe and Ghost waiting for the return of Lee, Felix, and Buck.

His question was soon answered though as the backdoor was opened and the trio stepped out with Lee and Felix looking angrily while Buck looked somewhat queasy.

"The hell was you fucking the man?" the dread-headed man asked earning a look from Lee.

"Excuse Troy he ain't patient." Said Joe as he approached the trio.

"The Ballas are having a shipment of drugs delivered to them from Vice later today at cabin in the sticks by the Uptown Riders." Stated Lee to Joe's surprise.

"The Motorcycle Club." He said earning a nod from Lee.

"I forget them boys started themselves a chapter up in New Arcadia a few months back." Said Ghost.

"They got a chapters in Red Stick to as well as a few other places." Added Felix earning a nod from the man.

"I knew those fucking bikers was doing shit in Liberty, but they ain't pulling that shit here." Stated Joe before he turned to Lee.

"You think you can send the right message to them boys, that they have no business here?" he asked earning a nod from Lee.

"Absolutely." Lee replied before moving to walk out the room just as Ghost stopped him.

"You mind telling me how you got him talk?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"In my lifetime I've come to learn that every man has a breaking point when it comes to pain. They can take it and take it until they can't take it anymore." He stated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out something wrapped in a purple bandanna.

"I reached his about ten minutes ago." He finished before walking off with Felix and Buck while Ghost, Joe, and Troy looked at the bandanna before unwrapping the contents of it and revealing a severed hand.

 **Elmwood**

The drive to Elmwood wasn't long for Adahy as he found himself sitting in the passenger seat of a pickup truck with Danyen driving and three other Creek Warriors sitting in the back. He knew the elders would be pissed because of the acts they were about to commit, but in truth he'd rather feel more pleased with himself if he did seek revenge because at least that way he'd have peace of mind.

"We're here!" said Danyen as he parked his truck outside a small house that now belonged to the wife of the Redneck that Task had shot in the back of the head.

"Let's do this." Said one of the Creeks as he put a black ski mask over his face while Adahy and Danyen did the same before jumping out of the car with their pistols drawn. They didn't intend to hurt the woman but they would if it meant they could find his friends.

"GO!" said Danyen as he watched one of the Natives kick the door with enough force to send it flying open while a loud scream echoed from inside that came from a blonde haired woman wearing a white gown.

"Shut up." Said one of the Natives as Danyen quickly knocked her on the couch before pointing his gun at her head.

"Where your husbands friends?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"I don't know." She replied causing him to look back at Adahy.

"You believe her?" he asked earning a shake of the head from the Creek Warrior.

"Nope." He replied.

"Me neither." The Mohawk shot back before grabbing a pillow off the couch then putting it to the woman's head followed by putting the gun to the top of the pillow

"NO!" she screamed as he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet flying over her head while the muffled gunshot rang throughout her ears. Thanks to angling the gun when he fired the bullet missed her but it left enough of an impression that he was would kill her if he had to.

"Now are you gonna tell me where they are now?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"I don't know, all I know is they like to hang out at a bar a few blocks from here." She replied causing Danyen to look back at Adahy.

"You believe her now?" he asked earning a slight nod from the Creek.

"If I were you, I'd forget this meeting over happened or we'll come back and you'll be seeing your husband again." He replied with anger in his voice before rising up and walking off with Adahy in tow.

"I'll call some more warriors we're gonna hit these guys and we're gonna hit them hard." He replied with anger in his voice earning a nod from Adahy.

 **Red Stick**

"Do you have it?" asked Miller as he, Davey, and Eddy walked into the backroom of the clubhouse where he noticed Manfred sitting at a desk working on something in silence while a notebook rested next to him.

"This is how you know Lee is taking charge of things in Mark's absent." The Indian stated before the trio approached him and noticed that he was working on what looked like a metal cylinder that was tied together with wires while an old fashioned clock was tied to the front. "Mark goes in guns blazing and Lee likes to go in with a bang."

"How does it work?" Davey asked while taking in the sight of the explosive.

"Well we don't have C4 like we did back in Sunbelt so I had to improvise with items you can find in a home and the few sticks of dynamite Mark has buried so it should give you a good result." said Manfred as the group watched him put a clock on the explosive.

"Someone's getting shutdown today." He said with a chuckle before passing it to Miller who quickly looked over the explosive.

"The cylinder acts as a blasting cap so you can move it around just get it to it's location before the timer runs out." He said earning a nod from the BSU members.

"Consider it done." Miller replied before walking off with the duo in tow.

 **New Arcadia**

The scene at the community center in the 17th Ward had quickly changed from a scene of lecture to a scene of fun as people found themselves eating, talking, and even dancing amongst themselves while music blared through the building.

"Tank didn't think I'd see your face after what happened at Voodoo." Said Locke as he, Alison, and Regina approached a Balla member wearing a purple boar's jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"Ain't nobody running me outta the city I'm from." He replied with venom in his tone earning a nod from Locke.

"Right maybe killing a girl and burning down a shop owned by Joe is enough incentive to say you ain't to be fucked with." Locke shot back with anger in his voice.

"Excuse me." Came a new voice that caused the three officers to turn their heads and notice Antwan and Brian approaching the trio. "Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe you can Antwan Michael's." he said earning a confused look from the Balla OG.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"No, but I recognize your mugshot." He replied.

"I used to work under Detective Shaw." Stated Regina earning Antwan's attention and a smile.

"Good for you, and good for me knowing that drug planting bastards dead." He replied to Alison's surprise.

"Detective Shaw, didn't plant drugs on anyone." She shot back.

"He planted drugs on a lot of people, lucky for me god sends me a savior in the form of a hurricane." Antwan shot back with a chuckle.

"Enough chit chat, we want to know about the dead girl in that burned out restaurant." Locke stated.

"Well then maybe you want to go knock at the door of the man who owns the restaurant." Said Brian earning Locke's attention. "I hear insurance fraud is big down here." He added earning a chuckle from Twan.

"There's a mouth on this junior." Locke replied while Alison eyed Brian closely.

" **Ou pa pral gen yon pi yo di pita blan ti gason."**

 _ **("You won't have much to say later white boy.")**_ Stated Brian earning a nod from Locke while Alison eyed the man closely. In her time with Mark she'd learned a few words in French and Creole and she was able to understand a few but Brian's sentence seemed off to her.

"I don't know what your friend just said, but if he doesn't want to be taken out of here in handcuffs he'd better step back." Locke replied earning an angry look from Brian before Antwan stopped him from acting on his emotions. Growing up in Haiti the police were seen as criminals with badges and the same could be said for cops in America to Brian.

"Like he said though, you should be checking the man who owned the restaurant." Antwan replied.

"I will, but right now I'm questioning the guy who's holding court and has a lot of reasons to do it." Locke shot back earning an angry look from Antwan.

"This is a cookout, a friendly gathering and nothing else." He replied.

"Maybe you'd like to sing that tune back at the station?" Locke shot back earning a chuckle from Antwan.

"You could do that, but you'd be having to bring me and a few of my guys as well." He stated to the group's confusion. "From what I been hearing you guys beat a guy so bad he's getting surgery." Antwan shot back to Alison's shock and surprise.

"Don't believe everything you hear." Locke replied while giving the man an angry look before to Alison and Regina.

"Let's go!" he said before walking out with the duo in tow while Antwan and Brian watched them leave with smiles on their faces.

"I didn't think the news about Mark would spread this fast." Locke stated earning a scoff from Regina.

"This New Arcadia, the city big but it ain't that big and the right news travels fast." She replied while Alison followed behind the group with her phone in hands sending a text message to Lee.

" _Is Mark Having Surgery?"_ After hitting the send button she quickly returned her attention to Locke and Regina as they walked out of the center.

"What did he mean by being saved by the hurricane?" Alison asked.

"Before Hurricane Katherine the FIB was making a large case against a number of drug dealers in New Arcadia, but when the storm hit they lost everything from evidences to witnesses because of so a lot guys got off on cases ranging from Racketeering, Drug Trafficking, and even Murder." Stated Regina to Alison's shock.

"Jesus Christ!" she replied.

"Yeah if that case would have came down guys like Antwan, Heavy Joe, Maurice Roman, and over twenty others would be off the streets right now." Said Locke as the group made it back to their cars just as Alison's cellphone chimed causing her to look down at it and see that Link had responded to her text.

" _He just got out."_ She read causing her to lift her eyes and notice Locke and Regina staring at her.

"Marcus Roman is out of surgery." She stated earning a nod from Locke.

"Alright you and Regina go see him, I'm gonna head back to the office I have a feeling the Major is gonna be on our ass for this." He replied before climbing into his car while Regina and Alison did the same before driving off.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The evening sun was coming down brightly on this long day but it was coming down in bits and pieces thanks to the trees blocking much of the wooded areas outside of New Arcadia and the major cities where the lush green rural countryside seemed to stretch for miles.

In the middle of this particular countryside was a long stretch of road that was one of the many backways into New Arcadia. Riding along this road was four members of the New Arcadia chapter of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club. The powerful black biker club could mostly be spotted on the East Coast, but in recent years like the Lost MC moving out West they moved to the South and established chapters all along the Southeast as far as Sunbelt.

With the increase in chapters brought a rise in numbers, precense, and illegal activity. In recent years they've managed to create strong connections with drug cartels similar to their white counterparts and are now able to import tons of drugs into the country and export them to their other chapters across the country who then sell them to buyers which include other biker gangs, street hustlers, and street gangs like the Ballas, Families, Deuce, gangs loyal to the Soul and Kin Nations, and even the BGA.

As the group drove along the long stretch of road the road a moving truck was following behind the group with an Uptown Rider sitting behind the driver while a number of blue containers were in the back of the vehicle. The containers were filled with Uptown Rider clothing and support wear but if one were to dig deeper they would find the keys of Cocaine hidden in the crates as well. Over the years the group had developed ingenious ways to hide their product from those that would take it.

"We're here!" yelled the Road Captain as he led the group down a dirt road where a cabin was located.

"Alright get ready." Said Lee as he cocked his Tactical Mossberg 500 from behind a parked car in front of the cabin with Felix found himself clutching the SR-556 Assault Rifle from behind another car, Buck in the trees around the cabin, and Ghost and Troy taking cover from inside the cabin with AK-47 Assault Rifles.

As the first bike came into sight the group quickly cocked their guns before watching as the truck came into view which signaled the start of their attack. Upon seeing it the group moved almost as one and rose from their cover with their weapons drawing beads on the bikers.

"Oh shit-." Started the Road Captain before Lee squeezed the trigger of his shotgun and sent the pellets from his Buckshot rocketing at the Uptown Rider before colliding with the center of his face and sending him flying back off his bike while the others let off a barrage of bullets that easily tore through the bikers and had them flying off their bikes.

"Damn!" said Buck as he fired his Pistol while watching Ghost fire several rounds from his AK-47 Assault Rifle that went tore through the leather vest of an Uptown Rider before striking his heart then blowing out his back and striking a tree behind him.

"Damn recoil." Said Felix as he fired his Assault Rifle and struck another Uptown Rider in the chest and along the sides of his bike. One thing about Felix was that when it came down to shooting he can handle using something small like a Pistol but when it came to high caliber weapons like an Assault Rifle he was still a novice, but he seemed to be slowly making progress as he watched the Uptown Rider slide off his car while Lee killed the other man with a shot to the chest.

"Outta the truck." Lee yelled at the driver of the truck who quickly tried to back the vehicle away from the cabin but before he could drive away the Chinese man had fired another slug that easily broke through the windshield of the truck and impacted against the Riders chest and blowing his guts into the seat.

"Damn, I wonder the shooting deaths for cops here is?" Buck asked while watching Lee sling the Shotgun on his back before moving to the driver's seat of the truck and forcing the dead Rider out.

"Joe said we didn't need the drugs." Stated Ghost as he watched Lee start up the truck.

"I know, but if the Ballas want drugs we're gonna give it to them." He replied to Ghost's confusion.

"Just follow me." Lee replied while Buck and Felix moved to the back of the truck before hopping inside while Ghost and Troy headed for the back of the truck and hopped inside.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said while Lee started up the truck before driving away from the cabin.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the hospital wasn't long for Alison as she and Regina quickly walked through the halls of the building before making their way into a room at the end of the hall where Alison quickly spotted Link standing outside the door of the room causing her to send the blonde haired man a look that he returned while the woman moved into the room with Regina.

"Oh God!" the redhead said upon eyeing the youngest Roman. He was just an hour out of surgery so there was a long bandage on his left forearm, a bandage on his forehead, while bandages were wrapped around his torso.

"Hard to look at…ain't he?" came a new voice that caused the two women to turn their heads and notice Martin Roman standing in the corner.

"You and your friends did a pretty good number on him, and you'll be feeling it soon." He stated earning an angry look from Regina.

"Who's to say your brother didn't attack our officers?" she asked earning a surprised look from Alison. She knew that in times like this it was best to not give those on the opposing side ammunition against the department, but even she found this wrong. "Your brother has some form of close combat training so who's to say our officers didn't beat him in self-defense?" she added earning an angry look from Martin.

"I guess we'll find out at a trial, and we all know what public opinion thinks." He replied with anger in his voice.

"Shouldn't you be at the station worrying about your other patient Mr. Highwolf?" Regina asked.

"I was on my way out, until you showed up." Martin shot back with venom in his tone.

"I can watch him." Came the voice of Link as everyone noticed the blonde haired man enter the room.

"You're the kid from the club." Regina stated instantly recognizing Link.

"Yes I am and I'm the guy who's gonna sit here with Mark while you leave." The Blonde said with authority in his tone that surprised Alison.

"Why don't you go with Mr. Roman here to the station while I stay here with him and wait for Marcus to wake up." Stated Alison earning Regina's attention.

"Alright then I can live with that." She said before turning to Martin.

"Watch him closely." The eldest Roman replied earning a nod from Link who watched as he walked out of the room with Regina in tow.

"Jesus I didn't think it was that bad." She said while approaching the sleeping Mark.

"He's got a concussion, bruised ribs, and a bruise on his leg, but his biggest problem is he's got a compound fracture in his left forearm." Link stated earning Alison's attention.

"It's only a partial break in his radius but the bone actually shifted down and pinched onto the muscles in his arm. That's why he needed surgery to get the muscles out because it was causing him a lot of pain." He added earning wide eyes of shock and sadness from Alison.

"I shouldn't have left him alone, or interrogated him myself" She said with anger in her voice.

"Don't beat yourself up, these things happen especially with NAPD." Link replied earning a confused look from Alison.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NAPD has a laundry list of misconduct Alison, in 1995 a female police officer robbed a restaurant here and killed two of the owners children and her partner. The aftermath of the hurricane saw ninety-one officers leave and another two hundred were being investigated for abandoning their post so the city went to hell." He started earning wide eyes from the FIB Agent.

"Link not all cops are bad and that hurricane made a lot of people want to be with their families." she stated before the blonde interrupted her.

"Nine days after the hurricane two people were killed and another four were wounded after a gunfight with police, all were unarmed, one was shot in the back, and it was proven that the officers falsified evidence and lied under oath." He added earning silence from Alison.

"Years later a captain was fired for concealing information of another officer related killing that happened after the hurricane and another five officers were charged. This man was shot with an Assault Rifle and his body was put into his car and burned." He continued causing Alison to look away from him.

"And just last year an officer was sentenced to three years after he was proven of sexual misconduct with three underage girls." He finished while eyeing Alison closely.

"All cops may not be bad Ali, but there's something wrong with the police here." Said Link before he turned to look back down at Mark. "I maybe Irish, but I am afraid every time I see the police, because when I see them… they see him." He added before looking down at Mark.

"So does he have a case?" Link asked earning a few seconds of silence who felt like she shouldn't reveal that information to Link, but despite her best judgment decided to do so.

"Yeah he does." She replied while lowering her head.

"You got nothing to worry about Mark won't sue." Link shot back to Alison's surprise.

"What do you mean he won't sue?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Suing will just have people digging around us and when it comes to the police it's better to be on their good side then their bad side if you want to stay out of prison." He replied to Alison's shock.

"But Mark was downright physically assaulted." She replied earning a nod from Link.

"Aye he was, I just hope that when he wakes up he won't seek revenge in his own way. You've never seen him like that, and I hope you won't." he replied to the woman's surprise.

"You mean the way the BGA taught him." She said earning a slight chuckle from Link.

"He told you about that did he, you should feel lucky he didn't even tell the Brothers in Sunbelt about them." Link stated while looking down at the dragon tattoo on Mark's arm which was just one half of the symbol for the powerful prison.

"I did a little research on the BGA, they're a prison gang that formed in San Andreas. How did Mark get hooked up with them?" she asked.

"He had the balls to steal drugs from them in Dockington." Link replied to Alison's confusion.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the clubhouse of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club wasn't long for Antwan and Brian as the duo quickly stepped out of their car and approached the front of the clubhouse where they noticed several bikers standing out front. Amongst them was a heavyset African American man who was probably in his mid-30s and stood about five foot nine with a long black beard, shaved head, and wearing the jacket of the Uptown Riders over a white t-shirt, black jeans, and black biker boots.

"What the fuck is this I hear about my shit being taken Terrell?" Antwan asked while approaching the man with angry expression on his face only to be blocked by an African American man who stood about six foot two with short black hair and wearing the Uptown Rider jacket with blue jean pants, black biker boots, and black sunglasses.

"Easy Twan, we had a minor setback but my boys are handling the situation now." He replied while Brian looked around the clubhouse and noticed a few Bikers in the garage of the clubhouse working on brown Sentinel while a young African American and two Caucasians that could have been in his early twenties stood by watching them closely.

A few miles away from the Uptown Rider Clubhouse the same truck filled with drugs that was stolen from the Uptown Riders was speeding down the freeway and dodging cars in the process as Lee drove the vehicle like a mad man, with the radio tuned to the hard rock station and the song Murder Melody by Cult to Follow blaring loud, and Felix and Buck struggling to stand in the back while Ghost and Troy sped behind them in a Moonbeam.

"We got company." Yelled Felix as he and Buck looked out the back of the truck and noticed three bikers approaching from behind.

"Take care of them because we a van in front." Said Lee as he noticed a black van with the logo for the Riders painted on the back side moving in front of the group.

"Let them bitches have it." Yelled Ghost as Troy opened the side door of his Moonbeam and peppered the van with 7.62x39mm rounds that easily tore through the vehicle and striking the driver along with a back tire that exploded with a loud bang.

"Outta my way." Lee yelled as the van started to skid to the right before colliding with the front of the truck that sent it spinning down the freeway.

"Shit!" said Felix as he and Buck fired their guns outta the back of the truck while the bikers moved to dodge the van as it collided with a rail guard.

"Talk about something new." Said Buck as he fired off three shots in an attempt to strike a biker but the movement of the truck made aiming difficult for the teen who'd barely had any real time at a gun range.

"Just die already." Said Felix as he fired a barrage of seven bullets at the bikers striking one in the shoulder and sending the man falling off his bike and onto the hard road where he was quickly ran down by a vehicle on the busy highway.

"Off my back!" said Buck as he fired a single shot that missed the biker but impacted against his front tire and blew a hole through it causing the vehicle to shake violently before falling over and sending the rider sliding.

"Talk about luck." Felix replied before looking down the sight at the last biker who was slowly gaining on the truck. "I don't want to hit anyone not on a bike." He said before looking back at the crates of drug and Rider Support Gear.

"Bucky give hand." The Mexican man yelled earning a nod from Buck who moved deeper into the back of the truck.

"More bikers in van." Yelled Ghost as he and Troy noticed another van pull up in front of the group.

"Damn aren't these bikers supposed to riding bikes?" Lee asked while ducking down to dodge a barrage of bullets from an Uptown Rider hanging out the back of the van with an M16 Assault Rifle.

"Fucking prick." Lee yelled while making changing lanes to avoid the shots while Troy found himself shooting at a group of three Riders on bikes that pulled up in front of the group.

"Die!" Lee yelled before drawing his pistol and blindly firing it from underneath the dashboard of the vehicle striking the Rider with the Assault Rifle in the knee and causing him to roll out the back of the van onto the road where he was quickly rundown by Lee.

"Damn bastards." Yelled the last biker that was following the group before he watched as a crate came flying out the back of the truck with wide eyes as it impacted with the road in front of him.

"OH SHIT!" he yelled before slamming into the crate with enough force that the sound of his bones shattering echoed throughout the freeway.

"Hell yeah!" Buck as Felix moved to the opening of the truck before grabbing the side rails then sticking out his Assault Rifle and firing a barrage of bullets at the bikers out front, successfully striking one in the back of the head and sending him falling to the Asphalt.

"You fuckers are dead." Yelled a Rider that was standing in the middle of the road firing a Sawn-Off Shotgun.

"Never stand in the road." Yelled Lee as he watched Ghost run the man down with the Moonbeam while Troy finally managed to kill the driver of the van blocking their path.

"Quit clogging the lanes." Said Lee as he fired his Pistol from the dashboard while Troy, Buck, and Felix also fired the guns and quickly struck the bikers in front of them with headshots, backshots, and shots to their bikes that easily damaged the vehicles that soon sent the bikers toppling to the ground.

"Alright we're getting off the freeway now." Said Lee as he and Ghost pulled the vehicles off the main road while a few Bikers were giving chase.

 **Elmwood**

The scene in Elmwood was a bit calmer on this side of the small town as a group of eight Caucasian men found themselves walking out of bar with smiles on their faces and chuckling wholeheartedly at the night of debaucheries they had the night before.

"Ready up." Said Danyen as he loaded his Browning Hi-Power Pistol while Adahy cocked his AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"How do we know which ones did the shooting?" asked one of the Creek Warriors with a Remington 870 Shotgun.

"Does it matter, we'd be doing the world a favor by wiping all these long-pig eating classless inbreeds off the face of the earth." Stated another Creek that was dual wielding two Sig Sauer P226's.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danyen asked earning a confused look from the Creek.

"Before the white man came here my people used to eat other men. That's what Mohawk means…man-eater" He stated.

"I'm pretty sure you don't eat man now do you?" he asked.

"No it was outlawed a long time ago, but the point is…not all man-eaters are inbred or classless." Stated Danyen before he turned back to the bar where he noticed the men making their way to their car.

"NOW!" he yelled causing the Natives to jump from their positions surrounding the men who were taken by surprise until the first shot was fired striking a man in the chest before five more hit him in the back and a last hit him in the back of the head.

As Adahy fired his weapon he quickly watched as all the men hit the ground almost like bowling pins before folding up on the ground.

"Ceasefire!" said Danyen as Adahy watched the group start to approach the Rednecks and fire shots into their heads, but his gaze instantly went to Danyen who he noticed grab the lifeless body by the neck before pulling a switchblade from his back pocket.

"Do we really have time for that?" he asked earning a chuckle from the man.

"We'll make time." He replied before moving the blade to the top of the corpses head.

 **New Arcadia**

"I figured Mark told you why we left our foster home?" Link asked earning a nod from Alison.

"It was me, Mark, Lee, and four others when we started. It was hard for us at first because we didn't have a home, money, or a place to stay." He stated. "So one day we was walking the streets and we saw this shady guy dump a bag in a trashcan and went to go look in the back...we found that It was filled with guns." He stated earning Alison's attention.

"It was mostly revolvers but there was some Glocks in there."

"With the weapons you now had tools needed to rob people." She stated earning a nod from Link.

"Were those four other men James Rohan, Roland Smith, Jimmy Drakes, and Sabastian Thomas?" she asked earning a chuckle from Link.

"Yeah they were at first we were robbing just ordinary people, but then one day Mark, Lee, Roland, and Jimmy robbed a drug dealer and got more money from him then we did anyone else." Stated Link. "And that's when it was decided that we would rob drug dealers."

"A dangerous game." She said while folding her arms over her chest.

"We had it setup in ways where we didn't just walk up to guys on the streets, sometimes we'd plan it like making a heist. I was the guy who came up with the plan, Mark, Lee, Roland, and Jimmy were the gunmen on the ground, James would be in charge of getaway, and Sabastian would be the guy who watched the dealers and get to know their routine." He stated to Alison's surprise. "We took every step to be careful and it worked…until guys got killed."

"The first to go was Rohan, he couldn't let what happened to us go. So he took his gun and started hunting down the men who used to…partake in us. He found three of them but on the fourth one the guy was waiting and put a bullet in his head." He stated to Alison's shock.

"Roland's death was his own fault, at first we were robbing dealers of money but he took money and one day he took drugs and that it was smart to try and sell the dealer back his drugs. As soon as he walked down that alley he was shot in the head." He added causing Alison to lower her head. "There's deaths changed us inside but it didn't stop us from robbing, it just made us smarter thieves."

"One day Mark, Lee, and Jimmy tried to rob a dealer on the West Side, but they got caught up in a trap. From what Mark told me they were beaten and tortured for a few hours, until a man named Leroy Barksdale came in and decided to put them to work." Lee stated earning a nod from the man. "Leroy was a shotcaller for the BGA and ran their entire operation in West Dockington. The BGA took power in the prison systems there in the 90's and have basically dug themselves in like cancer. The Aryan Vanguard have the federal system, La Onda has Southern San Andreas, NS has Northern San Andreas, while the BGA has all of Maryland.

"How so?" Alison asked.

"The BGA control almost all aspect of life in Maryland from Dockington to Rushmore City. Streets gangs like the Ballas and Families work under them, local drug dealers work under them, rival gangs can't get a foothold in their prisons. Whenever a Vago, Marabunta, or Azteca lands in the prisons around Dockington they don't last long and the same can be said for Aryan Vanguard. They're only in the federal prison with probably on five guys while BGA is dominate." Stated Link. "The only way you can establish a prison gang in Maryland is allying with BGA that's why the Spanish Lords are so powerful there and Undertaker Inc. is the main white gang."

"So what happened after Mark met Leroy?" she asked.

"He put us to work and had us robbing guys that didn't ally with them, we did until we payed back our debt and after that we thought he was gonna kill us…but he decided to bring us in his racket. He gave Mark a corner and a package of heroin and we sold for him." He continued to Alison's surprise.

"We had another corner right around ours they didn't like us taking their money, even though it was all going to the same person, so they threatened us and told us to move but instead…Mark, Lee, and Jimmy took it to them with baseball bats." Link replied to Alison's surprise.

"I guess that didn't sit well with the boss." She stated earning a chuckle from Link.

"Actually he promoted took Mark off the corner and gave him control of the drug operation in an entire apartment complex." He replied to Alison's shock. "Leroy liked go getters who didn't let people push them around and we got pushed around so much we wasn't gonna let that shit happen again."

"A few months pass and Mark was now Leroy's top enforcers, he was the guy picking up the money from the dealers and store owner and making sure it got taken to the top and if guys didn't pay he had people he could call to make sure they did." He added causing Alison to look down at the youngest Roman. "I didn't realize how much power Mark had though until one night, we were at a Korean owned liquor store and some Ballas come in trying to rob the place, and when they looked at Mark he didn't say a word but they dropped their guns and walked out without taking any money, and to this day that store has not been robbed or vandalized." He stated to Alison's surprise.

"Then what messed it up?" she asked.

"The feds brought a RICO case against Leroy, but we survived it and it didn't shutdown Leroy. He got arrested that morning and by that night he was calling Mark with orders." He replied to Alison's shock. "The BGA have so much power in prison they can reach out to guys in the streets and have them take control of their operation with them calling shots from behind the scenes, and Mark now found himself in control of the entire West Side of Dockington."

"Well what made him stepdown?" she asked.

"Haters!" came a raspy voice that caused the group to look down and notice Mark slowly rising himself from the bed. "When you rise up and have so much power, niggas are gonna hate and they gonna work hard to see you fall." He added while Alison sent him a look.

 **New Arcadia**

Things at the Uptown Riders Clubhouse was somewhat on-edge as Antwan found himself sitting outside the clubhouse with Brian while watching Terrell talk with other members of the MC. It was becoming no secret to the duo that the Riders had lost the truck of drugs and as of now they didn't know where the truck was located only that it was somewhere in the city. The news was also becoming apparent that the group had lost maybe twenty or thirty of their members in the process. He didn't like the idea of losing money but Brian would rather have the Riders take the lost instead of them.

As the Haitian man continued to think on the subject he turned his head back to the garage where he noticed the two white boys talking amongst themselves while the black guy was being escorted out of the bathroom by a Rider.

He didn't know why but there was something he didn't like about them and it wasn't because he disliked white people but it was something about them and the air they carried themselves with that unnerved him.

"You better be coming with some good news." Said Antwan as he eyed the chapter President.

"We lost the truck, but we know it's in the city so my guys are gonna-." He started before the sound of gunshots caused him to whip his head around and watch as the gates leading to the clubhouse exploded open courtesy of a familiar truck speeding through it.

"Shit!" yelled Brian as the group watched the vehicle slam into the garage causing those inside to move out of the way as it came crashing inside.

"Son of a bitch." Yelled Terrell as he watched Brian, Antwan, and a several other Uptown Riders slowly make their way towards the truck before opening the back and seeing a small fire had been set inside and that the crates had been lost in the flames.

"Them fucking bitches gonna feel this shit." Said Terrell with anger in his voice before he turned two Prospects for the club.

"Go get the guns." He yelled before watching as the man started to run for the clubhouse.

"We gonna hit them bitches and we gonna hit them-." Started Terrell before he watched one of the Prospects open the door only to be knocked back by a spewing of fire as a loud explosion went off inside of the building that blew out the windows and sent balls of fire flying out of the building. The force of the blast was actually strong enough to knock the men off their feet and send them flying backwards.

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Terrell at the top of his lungs while Davey, Eddy, and Miller ran away from the charred remains of the clubhouse with looks of awe on their faces.

 **New Arcadia Hospital**

"After Leroy went to prison, the leaders of the BGA decided it was better if they had a man on the streets running West Dockington." Started Mark as Alison and Link watched him closely as he took a sip of water before coughing because of his dry throat after having a feeding tube down it. "Naturally he wanted to make his successor, but I wasn't a member of the BGA only an associate. So to fix that I had to become a member and to do that I had to spend at least a year in a prison, so me and Leroy came up with a plan."

"I would get caught with a gun and do two years for weapons possession and when I got out I would have possession." Mark stated earning wide eyes from Alison.

"And I was gonna do it, I got this dragon tattoo as one-half to show I was down, but the other leaders had a problem with the idea of me leading and their guy on Dockington's East Side really really had a problem with the idea of a sixteen year old boy running half of a city, so he and few plotted to have me killed…and everyone even Leroy, who had loved me like a father signed off on it to save their own skins." Said Mark to Alison's shock.

"Some Ballas got me outta the city, chased me through the woods, shot at me, and when they cornered me-." He started before eyeing Alison closely. "They shot me three times in the chest, stabbed three times in the back, beat me, and left me for dead in the woods." He finished earning wide eyes from Alison.

"They came after us to thankfully me, Lee, and Jimmy got away, but Sebastian not so much. He went to see his girl, next thing you know we see him on the news found tied up frozen stiff in the trunk of a car under an overpass." Link added earning further silence from Alison.

"I blame myself for his death, if I wasn't so naïve I could have saved him but instead I didn't." Mark replied with anger in his voice.

"We avenged him the best way we could." Link stated quickly earning Alison's attention.

"You…-!" she started before Mark interrupted her.

"I ratted." He stated to her surprise and relief at the news that none of them killed for revenge. "I didn't go to Dockington PD either, I went to the FIB who transferred me to the IAA." He added to Alison's confusion.

"Why the IAA?" she asked now understanding why parts of Mark's file was restricted from her.

"In my time with the BGA I met with the leadership of the BGA in Maryland, San Andreas, and even Liberty. I met with Black Nationalist, Black Separatist, Black Extremist, Black Militant groups, Muslim Extremist, Terrorist Cells, Arms Traffickers who supplied those cells, Drug Traffickers, Cartel Members, Sleazy Cops, Politicians, Detectives, Italian Mafioso's from Liberty, Greek Mafioso's from Dockington's Greektown, and dirty FIB Agents. I knew where bodies were buried and hidden, I knew where money was being laundered, I knew who was trustworthy and not." He said earning a surprised look from Alison. "Everything I knew could cripple the BGA and make America a lot safer."

"The BGA thought I was dead so testifying behind a robe in open-court wasn't too hard, but I would have felt better if they could have seen my face." He replied while clenching his sheets tightly.

"So what happened after that?" she asked.

"We left Maryland and went to Sunbelt, and well here we are now." Mark finished with a chuckle.

"The BGA still holds a lot of power, much of the information the IAA used against them wasn't to really hurt them just the groups that allied with them that posed a bigger threat to national security. The leadership was taken down though, at least we got that justice." Stated Link earning a nod from Mark.

"Jesus you've been through a lot." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Yup and now the BGA know that we're still alive." He stated to Alison's shock and surprise.

"How?" she asked.

"Heavy Joe is a member." He said to her surprise. "He got down with them while he was in a Texas Prison after the hurricane. He told the guys back in Dockington about me and they told him to put a bullet in my head, but he thinks I'm of more use to him alive." He stated to Alison's shock.

"That's why he talked to you at the club you're not just your fathers soldier, you have a reputation." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"I also have military training thanks to the BGA." He added to Alison's surprise.

"I was an associate but I was also a soldier for them and they like their soldiers to be top of line. I have close combat training, hand-to-hand training, training with all weapons, and if you couldn't tell from the video…I have training of what to do and say when being interrogated to get under the skin of the officers." He stated to Alison's surprise.

"So you intentionally provoked them?" she asked.

"I had to." He replied earning an angry look from Alison.

"Really why you couldn't after you deliberately told me you'd tell them that you pass me information?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"Because Joe's got someone a man on your team who passes him information." He replied to Alison's shock. "He told before you picked me up, he said I should be alright and that he had ears in the department and your task force." He added.

"Are you serious?" she asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Better to take a beating then a bullet." The Creole shot back to Alison's shock as her mind started to ponder on the information she was just told.

"Then who is it?" she asked earning a shrug of the shoulders from Mark.

"He didn't give a name or a face, the only person I'm certain he hasn't flipped is you." Mark replied earning a few seconds of silence from Alison while Mark turned to Link.

"Give us a minute brother." He said earning a nod from the man of Irish descent before he made his way out of the room and shut the door behind him while Mark turned to face Alison who was looking away from him.

"I can understand if you hate me for not telling you more about me, but at least try to understand the situation I was in." he said earning the gaze of Alison's bright blue eyes. "We were kids who had nothing and needed to survive, and leaving the foster home was my idea and with it I promised them that I would look after them. So if doing the things I did made that happen so be it, because I wouldn't change it. I'll admit my mindset may have changed from what it was when I was working with the BGA but that's different now." He stated with authority in his tone while Alison gave him a few seconds of silence.

She didn't really know what to say to the young Creole. He'd already told her about his past robbing drug dealers and he told her about his affiliation with the BGA back at the station, so why was she so lost for words right now. The more she thought about him and his situation the more she found it hard to really be made at him. He was just a hurt child doing what he had to do to survive, but the same could be said for most of the drug dealers, bootleggers, and scammers in the world. Many of them started out trying to survive but got greedy and she didn't know if Mark got greedy towards the end or not but she knew that he's been through enough.

"I don't hate you." She finally spat out to Mark's surprise. "Just tell me, if you had as much money and power as Link said then why did you stay in the life, why risk your freedom for the gang?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was in love with the lifestyle." He replied to Alison's confusion. "It's something only someone who was in the position I was in can say. One day I was getting my head knocked around for cans of tuna fish and then a few months later I've got dozens of foot soldiers under me and entire neighborhoods under my control. I was sixteen years old and I could do anything, go anywhere, and be respected or feared by almost everyone.

"I know it seems weird but I'm telling you, the rush you feel kicking in the door of a drug dealer and taking everything he has…it's electric." He stated earning silence from Alison who looked away from him.

"Do you want to change?" she asked earning a confused look from Mark. "Is the only reason you're helping me to give a legitimate excuse to feeling that rush of kicking in the doors of drug dealers?" she added with anger in her voice only to be taken off guard as Mark took her hands with his right while ignoring the pain in his left.

"No, I'm helping you because despite all the shit the NAPD has done…I know you actually want to help this city and I've got enough sins under belt, so maybe by helping you I can sleep better at night." Stated the young Creole. She couldn't detect it but one could easily spot the bullshit in Mark's tone, he didn't give a shit about New Arcadia or the horrible things he's done in his lifetime.

"Why do you think I'm not gonna sue the department for all this shit that happened to me. Less money in the department means less cops on the streets." He stated earning a confused look from Alison. "Plus, if your team is taken down there really is no other reason for you to stay in New Arcadia, and…I don't want you to go." He said while rubbing her knuckles earning a slight blush from Alison. Despite the bullshit in his previous statement there was some truth in this one. He didn't want Alison to leave, he hated to admit it but he had started to feel for the redheaded FIB Agent probably more so then he wanted to admit.

The only plus to her leaving was the knowledge that the Task Force would be no more and he can probably wrestle control of New Arcadia a lot quicker, but he was in no hurry to do that at the moment.

As he continued to rub the woman's knuckles and smile at each other the duo was quickly interrupted by Link who ran into the room and went for the television that was on the wall.

"You guys need to see this." He said before turning the television to the local New Arcadia News.

" _The streets have been littered with bodies and the sewers have been filled with blood on this day in New Arcadia Parish as dozens upon dozens of bodies fill the streets."_ Said the news reporter as Alison and Mark eyed the television closely.

" _The attackers are unknown but the victims are all members of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club. The club moved into the state of Louisiana almost a year ago and into New Arcadia almost a month ago and it seems there stay isn't welcome. Police have recovered the bodies of fifteen members of the club who were involved in a vicious chase and gun battle earlier today on a busy highway."_ She stated earning a shocked look from Alison.

" _New Arcadia Sheriff's Department was then called to a mass shooting in Elmwood that left eight men shot dead and some of whom were missing the tops of their heads almost like they had been scalped."_ She added earning a disgusted look from Alison.

" _New Arcadia Police were then called to the scene of the Uptown Riders clubhouse in New Arcadia where a truck had crashed into their garage and an explosion went off inside their clubhouse that left six additional members dead and another three in critical condition."_ The reporter added causing Mark to send a look to Link.

"This cities going to hell." The Irish teen said earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah!" he replied while Alison looked at her phone and noticed that she had gotten a text from Locke requesting her to meet him at an address.

"I gotta go." She said but as she went to walk out of the room she quickly noticed that Mark was still clutching her hand.

"Be careful." He said while planting a kiss on her knuckles earning a blush, smile, and similar wave of satisfaction to wash over the FIB Agent that had been locked away since he stopped making any real physical contact with her.

"I will!" she replied while rubbing the teens knuckles before making her way out of the room and closing the door behind her while Mark to turn to Link.

"Lee did something for Joe?" the Creole asked earning a nod from Link. "Damn, I wish I could have joined him." He shot back earning a surprised look from Link.

"Brother this could be bad, you know how Lee is." Link replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I do, and that's why I like this." Mark replied while licking his lips with a sinister smile.

 **Liddell**

The drive to Liddell wasn't long for Adahy as he parked his truck outside the casino before making his way inside with Danyen and the other Creek Warriors following him inside where they were quickly greeted by Mekko Meska, Clay, and a number of other elders.

"You've got some explaining to do boy." Meska said with his attention directed at Adahy.

"I don't have to explain anything because I did what none of you were gonna do and made things right." Adahy replied before moving past Meska and the others.

"So you're welcome." He said while Danyen watched the young Creek with a smile as he went to take a seat at the bar of the casino, not for a drink but a place to rest his feet while Danyen took a seat beside him.

"You know those Rednecks are gonna retaliate against us." He said earning a nod from Adahy.

"And when they do we'll be ready." Adahy replied earning a slight smile from Danyen.

"I know I'm not a part of this tribe and this fight isn't really my own, but I can promise you that the Society of Mohawk Warriors are standing behind Creek." He stated earning a nod from Adahy.

"I appreciate that." The Creek replied with a nod while Danyen gave only a smile.

 **New Arcadia**

"And there he goes." Said Joe as he stood in his store with a smile while watching as Lee, Felix, Buck, Miller, Davey, Eddy, Ghost, and Troy made their way inside with mixed looks on their faces. "I know I told you to send a message to those biker bitches, but I didn't think you was gonna get rid of their clubhouse." He finished with a chuckle.

"You want to send a message that you want people out of your city nothing gets them out faster than taking away the place they call home." Said Lee earning a nod from Joe.

"Right, well here's your pay for it thirty thousand." He said before passing Lee an envelope that was filled with money.

"Seems kinda small for everything we did." Stated Felix.

"Yeah well I told you make sure the drugs didn't get to the Ballas, not blowup their clubhouse." He replied earning eye rolls from the group.

"It's good enough." Lee replied while putting the money in his jacket.

"I'll be in touch, and be sure to tell Mark to get well soon." He said before Lee, Buck, Felix, Davey, Eddy, and Miller turned to face Ghost and Troy.

"I gotta say you boys really showed your heart today." Stated Ghost earning a nod from Troy.

"It's what we do." Lee replied earning a nod from Troy.

"Right you boys need backup on things or need to make a little extra money let us know." Stated Ghost earning a nod from Lee before the duo exchanged numbers before making their way out of the pawn store to Mark's Buccaneer that was parked out front.

"Well today went well." Said Miller with a chuckle.

"Aye it's gonna get better when I get my hands on the cop that fucked up Mark." Stated Lee as the group took their positions around Mark's car but before they could slide inside their gaze was instantly drawn to two all-black Buffalos parking across the street.

"Looks like we might not have to wait long." Said Lee as he watched Alison step out of one vehicle while Regina and Locke stepped out of the other before making their way to the front of the store where they were quickly confronted by the BSU members.

"Can I help you boys?" Locke asked while Alison sent Lee and noticed the angry expression on the Chinese man's face.

"No, you helped our brother Mark earlier today." Stated Lee earning a slight nod from Locke.

"Don't do anything you'll regret boys." Said Alison causing Lee to send her a look, he knew Alison wasn't involved in what happened to Mark, but Lee she was still a part of the group that was.

"Nah we do that later." Felix replied while Locke looked the man up and down.

"So what are you gonna attack a cop here in broad daylight?" Locke asked with a smile.

"Maybe!" Lee replied while stepping to the officers face earning an angry look from the man while Joe, Ghost, and Troy stood inside the shop watching the scene closely.

"That Chinese dude going mayhem." Said Troy with a chuckle.

"What you expect, he from New Arcadia." Stated Ghost to Joe's confusion.

"Really what ward?" the kingpin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"9th Ward Eastside where the Vietnamese people be staying." He replied earning a slight nod from Joe who turned back to the scene before him and watched closely.

"Son I suggest you step aside or you'll be sitting in the same room that your friend was in." said Locke earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Good because you didn't give Mark a fighting chance but I guarantee I'm gonna take one." The Chinese man stated earning a surprised look from Alison who could sense the tension in the air.

"Well then how about-." Locke started before the sound of gunshots caught the group off-guard silencing Locke and causing them to take cover.

"Shit drive-by!" yelled Felix as he, Buck, Miller, Davey, and Eddy took cover behind Mark's car while Locke and Regina hit the ground with Alison who found herself being somewhat crushed by the weight of Lee who was shielding her.

"All you motherfuckers are dead." Yelled a Balla from his position in the passenger seat of a purple Low-Rider firing an Mini Uzi while Brian was in the backseat firing an AK-47 Assault Rifle into the store with Terrell and eight members of the Uptown Riders unloading into the store with Submachine Guns while they were on their bike.

"Stay down!" said Lee as he moved to cover Alison's head with his torso while keeping his down. She didn't see it but the Chinese man was still wearing his bulletproof vest so he wasn't too afraid to get hit. Thanks to his life choices he'd been on the wrong side of a drive-by more than once and knew that it was best to just stay down and let them unload their weapon and drive off. He knew that but Alison didn't.

Right now her mind was going into overdrive, she had been trained on being in situations where shots were fired but this was her first time being on the other end of a shooting. Time seemed almost at a standstill for her as she looked up and watched in almost slow motion as the bullets whizzed by their heads and exploded out the side doors and windows of Mark's Buccaneer before slamming through the window of the store and sending glass raining down on group.

The screams of a female onlooker and whimpers of Buck were almost too muffled to her and brought on that image of a war movie in the aftermath of a soldier being too close to an explosion. As the glass seemed to get closer to her Alison could feel Lee clutching her tighter while whispering in her to keep her calm.

As the bullets finally stopped flying the group felt a sense of relief as a wave of silence finally washed over them. They then took in a deep breath in what felt like forever but as they sucked in the air they were quickly met by the familiar smell of fire and watched lifted their heads to watch as three Molotov Cocktails were tossed into the window of the store before sending it up in a blaze of fire.

"Shit!" said Buck as another Molotov was thrown inside of Mark's car and quickly sent the interior up in a blaze.

"Let's go!" yelled Brian before the vehicles started to speed away from the scene leaving the group in a state of awe.

"RECOVER!" Lee yelled before jumping up with Felix, Buck, Miller, Davey, and Eddy who quickly scanned the area for any sign of the group coming back for a second pass.

"Sorry for tackling you to the ground, but I doubt Mark would forgive me if I let you get hurt." The Chinese man said before extending his hand to Alison who quickly took it before rising to her feet while Locke and Regina did the same.

"Talk about shock and awe." Said Regina as Locke nodded his head before looking through the broken glass of the store where he quickly noticed the body of Troy lying on the floor with over fifteen bullet wounds in his front and a large exit wound in the back of his head while parts of his body were being engulfed by the flames of the Molotov.

"Mark's gonna be pissed." Said Buck as he, Lee, Davey, Eddy, and Miller took in the sight of the youngest Roman's burned out Buccaneer.

"Talk about one hell of a day." Said Davey as Lee sent a look to Locke.

"Let's go boys this ain't our problem." Lee stated before turning to walk away to Alison's surprise while the other BSU members followed after him.

"I think this war just got worse." Stated Locke earning nods from the group.

 **Authors Note:** And there you have it people a really really long chapter that I hope all of you enjoyed. A lot of the action in this chapter came from missions in GTA Online. The highway shooting was based on the drug run heist where you stole the convoy from the Ballas and Lost MC. Blowing up the clubhouse was based on a scene from Boardwalk Empire and the drive-by was based off a scene from the Shield.

As you all already know, New Arcadia is based off New Orleans and one thing they went over in GTA: San Andreas that they didn't go over in V or any of the other games was Police Corruption. We all know Los Santos is based off LA so crooked cops should be what everyone knows. So with this story to talk about cops and have a cop as a main protagonist and not go over the things that the police have done in the past, that have been proven, would kinda be stupid.

Was it a bit overboard to have Mark be downright beaten by the police, well it happens and we can't deny it.

The speech Antwan made about Respect is based off the speech the character Antwan Mitchell made on the TV series The Shield. I want to thank Onkwehonweneha for helping me add that to help give more of an idea as to who Antwan is and how he gets followers.

The Mohawk Character Danyen is visually based on Nathaniel Arcand and I also want to thank Onkwehonweneha for giving me some advice on the Mohawk people's culture and style that was needed to bring this character to life. He'll play another role next chapter to kinda help fill in the role of Task while he's dealing with his legal problems.

As I already mentioned in the past that the BGA or Black Guerrilla Army is based off the Black Guerrilla Family Prison Gang and Mark story about working for them in Dockington comes from the fact the BGF controls almost all illegal activity in Baltimore similar to how the Mexican Mafia control things in LA. BGF has power over street gangs and even prison gangs and has carved itself so deep into the Maryland Prison System that it control almost all prisons. Some aspects of Mark's story is taken influence from the Wire as well because it was also set in Baltimore.

The Uptown Riders New Arcadia Chapter President Terrell is visually based off actor Michael Beach who played TO in Sons of Anarchy.

Also with GTA Online most jobs are four man jobs so in order to keep that four man aspect of this story I have a total of four main protagonist and if you haven't figured it out that other main protagonist is…Lee well for now. If you're unfamiliar with my stories you should know that I can have multiple main characters and even some supporting characters that who's story exceed the main characters so which can give me four, five, and even six main characters.

If you look at Roman Empire you'd notice that there are probably as many as nine main characters from Martin, Marrick, Mark, Maggie, Felix, Luis, Navaro, Lee, and even Tweener. So with that knowledge I can tell you that as this story goes along there will be characters who have very strong supporting roles. I can promise that the role of fourth main protagonist goes to Lee and that the main supporting characters can change as the story goes along.

Stick around for next chapter as the war with the Rednecks heats up and Task feels the heat while he's in jail, Adahy deals with the fallout of his actions, Alison and New Arcadia Police Department again find themselves on the wrong side of bullets, Lee and Link do a job for Joe that has them going after the biggest supporter of the Ballas in New Arcadia (Celebrity Appearance), and Mark is given an offer from an old friend that has him questioning himself and his feelings for Alison.

Thank you all for reading, please review and have a good day Zilla Out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

 **New Arcadia (Two Weeks Later)**

The sun had yet to rise on this morning in New Arcadia as a group of four local dealers found themselves standing on a corner selling dime bags of cocaine in the early morning hours while another three sat nearby in a car. One phrase Joe prided himself in using was "Time is Money and When you're Wasting Time, You're Wasting Money." With that phrase in mind he had dealers running corners and selling drugs twenty-four hours a day seven days a week with crews rotating shifts every couple of hours.

This particular skeleton crew started their shifts almost five hours ago and because so many of them were sleepy and exhausted from a late night shift that didn't see them getting much attention. This made them the perfect targets for Brian who stood by in the shadows wearing all black with a purple bandanna wrapped around his face and another in the back of his pants while his AK-47 Assault Rifle was strapped to his back.

"I know you New Arcadia niggas can handle water, but let's see if you can handle fire." He whispered to himself while putting a rag in the top of a glass bottle then lighting it and watching as the flames started to dance around the piece of paper.

He then ran out from the alley and turned to face the men who still had yet to notice him before he shouted to them.

"Hey, FUCK NEW ARCADIA!" he yelled before tossing the bottle at the group and watching as it slammed against the chest of one of the men igniting his shirt in flames while fire and glass from the shattering bottle bounced off his body and collided with the other two men and started to burn into their bodies.

" **Ann We Sa Ki Ou Te Resevawa!"**

 **("Let's see what you got.")** Brian yelled at the top of his lungs before drawing his AK-47 and sending a barrage of bullets into the windshield of the car filled with dealers and watching with sick smile as the bullets went through the windows before ripping through the men's flesh like it was mere tissue paper until the last round in the thirty round magazine was fired.

"Rest in piss bitches." He said before running off with smile on his face while the bodies of the New Arcadia dealers lay motionless in the streets. It's been a long week for the Haitian Hitman and it's been a long week for the city of New Arcadia.

 _ **(Monday)**_

 _The sun had yet to rise on this Monday morning as six Black Kings found themselves standing up with their hands in their air and their gaze blinded by the headlights of three cars._

 _Just before the men could say anything the sound of automatic gunfire cut through the air and bullets ripped through them like knives through a mere cake and they soon found themselves crumbling to the ground like rag dolls._

 _After the last man finally fell a Chinese man walked out through the blinding lights wielding a Tactical Mossberg 500 Shotgun and walked up to one survivor of the group and put his gun to the man's head before finally pulling the trigger and ending his life._

 _ **(Tuesday)**_

 _The sound of screeching tires soon caught the attention of three New Arcadia Drug Dealers and caused them to quickly turn their heads to notice the purple Emperor speeding past them with guns being pointed out the window._

 _As the trio started to run they were quickly taken down by a hail of gunfire as one man was hit in the back of the head with a round that blew out the front of his head while his two companions were shot in the back and sent falling to the asphalt while the Emperor sped off._

 _ **(Wednesday)**_

 _The sight of a Balla member running through the streets of New Arcadia caught the attention of many onlookers as they took in the sight of the sweat falling off the man's face while he panted heavily. The sound of his panting were soon replaced by screams as a woman noticed the two New Arcadia hustlers running behind him before one of them lifted his M9 Beretta and fired a single shot into the man's back that a blew an exit wound out of his chest._

 _ **(Thursday)**_

 _The chiming sound of the bells over the door spoke volumes to three young barbers in New Arcadia, for it meant they had a customer but upon turning their heads they were quickly disappointed and surprised to see three members of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club pointing Shotguns at their heads before pulling the trigger and spraying one of the men in the chair with the blood and brain matter of one of the man who was cutting his hair just seconds ago._

 _ **(Friday)**_

 _The sound of screeching tires was becoming a common occurrence to New Arcadia gang members and death soon followed and that was case with these five New Arcadia members as they stood in front of a drug house just as three purple cars filled with members of the Ballas and Black Kings sped by and fired upon the house._

 _(_ _ **Saturday)**_

 _The sight headlights quickly caught the attention of two New Arcadia drug dealers as they lifted their heads and watched the car stop in front of them and in anticipation for a fight the duo quickly reached into their waistbands and drew their guns for what would be a fight to surely come._

 _As they eyed the vehicle for what felt like forever they failed to notice the Balla and Black King member approaching them from the side until it was too late. The Black King lifted his Shotgun while the Balla lifted his Pistol and both shot the duo once in the head before watching them collapse to the ground._

 _They fired another two shots into the local dealers head before running and jumping in the car that quickly sped away from the scene._

 _ **(Sunday)**_

 _The skies were dark but the streets were brightly illuminated with the neon lights of clubs while a bunch of people found themselves moving about and enjoying themselves._

 _Amongst them was Lee and Buck who were slowly walking down the streets before they noticed their target, the Sergeant of Arms of the Uptown Riders, standing on a corner talking to a young African American woman and her friend when the duo slowly walked by._

 _Lee then sent a look to the young BSU member who nodded his head, and then in one motion the duo drew their pistols and whipped around to face the Biker before firing off two shots each with Lee hitting the man in the head and neck while Buck caught him in the chest._

 _As the women screamed at the top of their lungs while the blood of the biker coated their clothing Lee and Buck found themselves moving through the crowd flying the scene._

 _ **(Monday)**_

 _The scene at a local soul food restaurant could best be described as chaotic as a blood covered woman found herself screaming at the top of her legs while her young son sat beside her crying while eyeing the African American man sitting before them with his head snapped back and bullet hole in the center of his forehead._

 _The screams were music to the ears of Brian as he walked out of the building across the street from the restaurant with a smile on his face and a briefcase in his hands that contained the Sniper Rifle he used to assassinate the member of the New Rising Council._

 _ **(Tuesday)**_

 _The night was still young for a member of the Ballas as he found himself walking into the bathroom of a local club ready to use the toilet but what he failed to see was Felix approaching him from behind with a switchblade in his hands. His attention was more drawn to the New Arcadia hustler he noticed in front of him._

 _After an exchanging of words the local hustler pushed the Balla causing him to fall back into Felix who quickly stabbed him in the back before pushing him away and then walking out of the bathroom with the local hustler while the pained looked up and noticed a Chinese man walking out a stall but before he could say anything Lee had drawn his knife and swung it at the man's throat easily cutting it and sending him falling to the floor with blood staining the tiles._

 _ **(Wednesday)**_

 _The sound of gunfire from an AK-47 Assault Rifle had earned a call to the police that was sent to the Major Crimes Unit. Thirty minutes later Alison, Locke, Regina, and Derrick found themselves stepping out of their cars and coming to a murder scene where four young New Arcadia drug dealers lay dead in the streets in pools of their own blood._

 _ **(Thursday)**_

 _The sun was beginning to rise on this day in New Arcadia and the people were rising with it but that wasn't the case for two Ballas that lay dead on the levee with mosquitoes swarming their corpses._

 **Present (Three Hours Later)**

Things seemed almost quiet for Link, Lee, Buck, Felix, Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Manfred as they stood in Mark's hospital room watching the morning news that seemed to just be constantly talking about the turf war going on in New Arcadia.

" _The early hours of today again played host to another deadly shooting."_ Started the female reporter as Mark stepped out of the bathroom, with a slight limp and a white cast on his left forearm, and looked to face the television with the other BSU members. " _New Arcadia Police Officers were called to a scene where a total of seven bodies were found riddled with bullets and burn wounds."_ She added while the image of the police surrounding the scene showed on screen.

" _Police don't have the name of anyone suspected of the slaying, but are chalking it up to the ongoing battle for supremacy in New Arcadia between the local drug crews and national crime groups like the Ballas and Black Kings Street Gangs and the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club."_

" _The body count this past week alone has now jumped up to eighteen. These numbers aren't counting the series of attacks just the past week. The number of deceased and wounded are staggering enough to get the attention of Louisiana Governor Fredrick Moore, who gave a short speech about the gang violence." The group then watched as the image of the female reporter then changed to a man of Indian Descent wearing a fancy blue suit with a red bowtie._

"I didn't know your governor was Indian." Said Manfred as he sent a look to Mark.

"Ain't my governor I didn't vote for his ass." Mark replied while Lee gave a chuckle upon noticing that the man was a Republican.

"Hey you ever noticed that the minority with the most American sounding name always hold power." The Chinese man stated.

"Aye that's their way of showing they've denounced who they are, they white washed and I bet you if it came down to helping their own they won't do it just to kiss the ass of a rich white guy." Stated Felix earning a nod from Mark.

Despite the fact that only he, Mark, Lee, Manfred, Viktor, and Miller were the only real minorities in their faction of BSU, the group didn't see themselves as being sellouts to their own cultures or ways of life just because they were in a mostly white gang. They knew who they were and weren't changing that.

" _The number of people murdered in New Arcadia is bad for the city and reflects on all of us. Families are afraid to leave their homes because of the fear of being hit by a stray bullet from a knucklehead with a trigger finger."_ He stated earning a chuckle from Davey.

"Knucklehead, I haven't heard that in a while." He said with a chuckle.

"I ain't been called that in years." Mark added with a chuckle of his own.

" _So with the increase support of New Arcadia's Mayor and the Police Department I expect the numbers to drop real soon."_ He said earning a chuckle from Link.

"I call bullshit on that, the only way the body count in this war is if the Ballas are taken down." He stated earning Miller's attention.

"And why not Joe?" he asked.

"Joe is the glue that keeps the local gangs from killing each other, if they take him out I think more bodies are gonna be dropping." The Creole replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"But you still plan to take him out?" he asked earning a sinister smile from Mark.

"Aye, but I need to get guys onboard my bandwagon just like Leroy taught me how to do in Dockington." Stated Mark.

"And what about the guys who don't want change?" Link asked.

"Anybody that ain't onboard, and I mean anybody." started Mark with a chuckle. "They fucking go." He finished with venom in his tone.

"Who has to go?" came a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice Alison standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a bag in her hand.

"I gotta go, and get the hell outta this hospital." Stated Mark with a smile as the group nodded at his quick recover.

"Well the doctors said you could leave later today, but I still think its best you stay here." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Worried about my safety." The Creole asked earning a serious look from Alison. These last couple of days haven't been so bad for the youngest Roman for the FIB Agent would often come to see him and would sit down with him for a few hours. He knew she felt guilty about what happened to him and he didn't blame her, but he also wanted her close to him after he heard about her being on the wrong side of that drive-by at Joes. "Speaking of which Davey, Eddy, Miller, Victor I need you to go to my apartment and make sure everything is set." He ordered more so as an attempt the group out of the room.

"You got it boss." Replied Miller as the group moved past Alison and walked out of the room while the FIB Agent watched them leave. The news of Mark's involvement of the BGA had another positive effect on Alison, now she could see that his friends weren't just guys he hung around with, but a well-organized and well-disciplined crew that could come together to rob drug dealers.

She'd spent enough time with Mark and his friends to know they each played a role within his group almost like a squad in the military with himself being the main squad leader, Lee being an assistant field leader who takes charge when Mark isn't available, and Link being an advisory leader who gave advice and assisted the other two leaders.

She'd also learned that Felix was the groups "Senior Private" in the sense that he was only a soldier but because he's been around longer than the rest of the group he can give them orders that they will follow. She also learned that Manfred was the quiet guy, but was also the brains of the group and would give logical advice to things.

The five of them made up the group's inner circle almost like a table of generals while the rest were mere soldiers. She didn't really have a lot of time to talk with Davey, Eddy, Miller, Victor, or even Buck but she could tell they were the guys who would follow the orders from the guys at the top.

Davey and Eddy didn't talk much and they really just stood around Mark so Alison quickly figured that they either were Mark's bodyguards or enforcers, Miller was the groups only other black guy and Mark probably used him watch drug dealers in mostly black areas and Victor would probably do the same in brown areas, and Buck was the obvious new recruit because they often left him out of main discussions.

She'd learned that when she made her way into the room and noticed that the boy was sitting outside the room while Mark was inside talking with Lee, Link, Felix, and Manfred.

One day while talking to Mark she asked him how he was able to gain face with Joe and he revealed to her that before he met her he was robbing drug dealers across that state and had stolen almost five-thousand dollars' worth drugs and another ten-thousand dollars in profit that he gave to Joe as a show of respect.

She knew there was more to the youngest Roman then he was letting on but she didn't press him on it, and that's because she didn't want to. When she met Mark she had this image of a kid trying to live a normal life despite being born into the world of drugs, easy money, and murder, but now she's coming to learn that his own life was filled with it while growing up away from his parents and she didn't want that image to be get any worse.

"We should get going." Said Felix breaking Alison from her concentration and earning Mark's attention.

"What do you got to do?" Mark asked.

"We got invited to your sister party in Liddell." Lee said with a chuckle earning a roll of the eyes from Mark who instantly knew he came up with that lie on the spot. Just minutes before the news report came on Heavy Joe had called for Lee to meet him at Club Voodoo.

"Wait she's throwing a party without me?" Mark asked while Alison watched the group closely. Another thing she had to do when around the boys was listen to them talk carefully to know if they were talking in some form of code.

"You were invited, but she wanted you to rest with your condition." Said Felix with a chuckle.

"I call bullshit on this," Mark yelled with anger in his voice.

"See you later brother, let's go Bucky." Said Lee as he started to walk out of the room with Felix, Manfred, and Buck in tow while Mark turned to Link.

"Go with him?" he said to Link's confusion.

"Why me?" the man of Irish descent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because the last time my sister had a party my punk-ass brother punked you." Stated Mark to Alison's confusion. "So I want you go to there and if he looks at you wrong I want you to show him what you can do." He finished earning a roll of the eyes from Link.

"Whatever, I'll see you later." He replied before walking out of the room and leaving Mark alone with Alison.

"So are you gonna tell me what you boys are really doing?" Alison asked earning a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't think your sisters having a party I think you guys are doing something you have no business doing?" she stated while folding her arms over her chest.

"You have your reasons and I can understand that, but I can promise you to your face right now that they aren't doing anything. I don't like them going after drug dealers or even being in the same room with Heavy Joe or anyone else unless I'm there." Mark replied earning a few seconds of silence from Alison before she responded.

"Alright then I'll take your word for it…this time." She said earning a smile from Mark.

"Come on you know I can't lie to you, I don't like it when you're mad at me." The Creole replied while Alison walked over to him and watched as he took a seat in the chair next to his bed.

"So you don't want me to come home?" he asked earning the woman's attention.

"I know your arm is healing up, but I think with everything that's going on right now you need to be far away from the streets of New Arcadia." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"I know I ain't gonna lie these bodies dropping has meet a bit unnerved, but I know I'm of more use to you on the streets finding out who's doing all these killings." He replied with authority in his tone. "There's only so much I can hear from in here." He added.

"Your putting yourself at risk." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I've been putting myself at risk since I was fourteen." He shot back with a smile. "My arm may be hurt, but I can still put Lee and the others out on the streets and have them find information. You saw how well they handled themselves in that drive-by, they can handle themselves." He added while folding his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." He said to Mark's confusion.

"That drive-by Lee handled himself well and I was cracking up under pressure, even though I'm trained to be shot at. So tell me how many have you been in?" she asked earning a rub of the chin from Mark.

"Three, well me, him, and Link have been in the crossfire in three, Felix has been in two, and Buck and the others have none!" he replied to her surprise.

"The first time scared us, the second time it wasn't a problem, the third time we didn't feel nothing. Drive-byes are more of a West Coast thing guys don't really do it that much in the South or Northeast." Stated Mark.

"Also you may have training but so do we." He said to Alison's confusion. "When the BGA trained me they took me to a ranch and they constantly shot at me." He said to Alison's surprise.

"They stand you up and shoot at your feet and make your dance it's to get the fear of being shot out of you and they teach you how to deal with Drive-byes and Ambushes. Drive-byes are best to just let happen, when they start shooting you lay down and let them pass after that get back up and run." He stated earning Alison's full attention.

"For ambushes you have to fight your way out of it and how long it takes depends on the enemy." He said earning a nod from Alison. "You have to remember your going against street thugs not guys with military experience so they ambushes more than likely aren't well planned and the guys pulling the trigger are afraid to get shot themselves at the so just pop off a few rounds in someone's direction and they'll withdraw or use up all their rounds."

"And what if they do have military training?" she asked causing Mark to rub his chin.

"Then the ambush is more complex and guys are less likely to run. With military ambushes they're gonna surround you and force you into an area called the Kill zone." He stated earning a nod from Alison. "You're going to have guys or even placements all around you to block escape routes, in urban environments it's cars, and they're gonna have guys either in or around the cars to keep you boxed in while obstacles are in front of the main guys shooting at you so you can't see or get them." He added cleaning a nod from Mark.

"And how do you survive that." She asked.

"Two ways, either hold out long enough for police or backup to arrive or… find and or create a point of escape. It's sounds harder, but it's not too difficult all you really gotta do is think or look around for something you can use like the sewers or gas tank or something that gives you a moment to seize." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Interesting!" she said with a nod. "They don't really teach us these things in training." She added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Of course not, cops aren't like you see on TV, you get into a gun battle with anyone you'll fold." Stated Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Alison. "But you don't have to worry about that, not as long as I'm here." He added earning a confused look from Alison.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll protect you from things like that." He replied to Alison's surprise. "Consider me your violent savior." he said with a smile.

"You protect me?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Aye, I know I can't do much now with my arm like this but with everything I know and with my brothers I'll make sure you're safe." He said earning a slight chuckle from Alison before she felt Mark grab ahold of her right hand before pulling her down until she was sitting on his lap with a face as red as a tomato.

"Marcus what are you-?" she started before he interrupted her.

"I was worried when I heard about the drive-bye." He stated to Alison's surprise as she felt him snake his right arm around her stomach and rest his head into the small of her back. "I thought you were hurt." He added earning a brighter blush from Alison as she found herself moving her hand over his own.

"I'm not and I owe Lee for that." She said in a low tone that earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"He knows I care about you, so he'll help you in any way he can and the same goes with the others." He added earning a few seconds of silence from Alison.

"My hands busted up so I won't be of much help to you directly, but Lee and the others will do what they can and if my advice or something I do helps you a little that works for me." He added while Alison put her hand over his own while leaning back to rest in his arm and get a better position in her lap.

She wouldn't say it out loud but she did feel a little safe in Mark's arms, but why wouldn't she the boy of Creole descent was only a few months into his twentieth year and he just explained to her how to escape a full-scale military ambush.

If she didn't have any feelings for the youngest and if he was still sticking to his old ways, he'd probably be the biggest arrest of her career. The thought soon brought a disappointed look to her face, the feeling of putting handcuffs on Mark to bring him to the New Arcadia Police Station left a bad feeling in her stomach and finding out he was in the hospital afterwards brought about a worse feeling.

She caused him so much pain, and here he is holding her in his one good arm promising to protect her from anything or anyone that sought to hurt her. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't help but to sink her head in shame at her current situation.

As she was lowering her head that she was caught off-guard as Mark gently put one of his headphones into her left ear. She then watched him put the other in his own before pulling out his phone and then scrolling through his music player for a song.

In her time with the group of kids she'd learned that music played a very big role in all of their lives. Which was more than she could say for herself, sure she listened to the music on the radio every now and then but she didn't really pay much attention to the musical world unlike Mark, Lee, and Link. They knew the names of bands mainstream and underground, songs that touched issues of the modern world like poetry.

She then watched as Mark click play on the song Ghost by On And On. She quickly figured out was one of his favorites and she couldn't blame him for it. There wasn't much lyrics to the song and the ones it did have didn't rhythm but it had a slow beat to it that brought about a calming effect to the both of them. She described it like Pandora had closed her box and all the evils and vices of the world just vanished like a whisper.

If there was one thing she found good about the youngest Roman it was his taste in music.

 **New Arcadia Parish Jail**

The scene seemed somewhat quiet for Task as he found himself sitting in the back of a police car that was transporting him to the local parish jail until his bail hearing. He wasn't too afraid of going to jail, it wouldn't be the first time, but this would be his first time in a Louisiana Jail and he knew politics worked different with each state.

As the car pulled up in the back of the jail the Lakota Warrior was quickly escorted into intake where he had to deposit his things and change in the standard orange jumpsuit of prisoner. He was then taken to a small room where they made him scan his fingers into a fingerprint scanner.

He knew that was routine for anyone brought into a jail for the first time, and if there fingerprints came back as a match to any past crimes they could be facing additional charges to match what they got for. Luckily for Task his fingerprints didn't come back for any past crimes, he thanked wearing gloves whenever he did something wrong for that but the experience was still nerve racking for him.

The officer then handed him a blanket and a bag lunch before marching him into his unit with a fresh crop of inmates who quickly got the attention of the other inmates who watched them closely.

One would think that not much would happen in a prison because everyone was already awaiting time to be given to them but Task knew different. You could be housed with a murderer, rapist, or thief and not know it and that's what made jail a little worse than prison.

After being escorted to his cell Task quickly noticed that he was being housed with an overweight Mexican American man with short black hair a handlebar mustache and wearing the same jumpsuit as himself.

The man quickly greeted Task in Spanish, a language that the young Lakota knew very little of. Growing up in the Midwest there wasn't many Spanish speakers, he did learn a little while doing jobs with the Vagos and Marabunta so he wasn't too in the dark.

He knew when it came to prison rules they'd put you in a sale with someone of the same ethnicity as you, that was a common policy. He figured though with the lack of Natives in the Louisiana system they just stuck him with whoever.

"Right!" said Task as he took a seat on his bed and sat in silence at his current situation without knowing he was being watched by a few inmates.

 **New Arcadia**

The ride to Club Voodoo was longer than usual for Lee, Link, Felix, Buck, and Manfred since they were now reduced to taking the bus to get around the city with Mark's car being a burned out wreck at a scrapyard.

The group needed a new set of wheels but they were a little low on money at the moment and stealing a car for personal use was bad when the cops were keeping an eye on you. So the group had to manage…at least for now.

As the group made their way to the door of the club the bouncer quickly stopped Buck at the door. The group may have been criminals but they had to obey some rules. So Lee quickly ordered Buck to stand outside while the rest went inside.

Upon stepping inside they quickly noticed that the place was almost dead with a few guys sitting around getting dances from the day crew of strippers who were cute to the group but not as good looking as the night girls.

"There they go." Said Ghost as he quickly approached the group and slapped hands with them.

"Glad to see you in one piece." Stated Lee earning a chuckle from the man.

"I should be thanking you for that, if you didn't distract them cops me and Joe wouldn't have had enough time to get out." He replied with a smile.

"Sorry about your boy though." Added Felix earning a nod from the man.

"Shit I'm sorry to, but I made that shit right almost right after it happened." Ghost replied while lifting up the side of his jacket to reveal a Mac-10 holstered on his left side. "You feel me." He added earning a nod from Lee.

"Glad to hear it, where the big man?" Lee asked before Ghost directed the group to the back of the club and then inside of an office where they quickly noticed Heavy Joe sitting at a table with Maurice while Marrick stood by.

"Glad you could make it." Joe greeted with a smile that somewhat confused the eldest Roman as he eyed the group.

"Kinda hard with our ride being in the scrapyard." Lee replied earning a chuckle from Joe.

"You needed a ride you should have said something, I got a guy who runs a shop that can get you a car and he got papers to make it look rented." Stated Joe earning a nod from Lee.

"Alright we'll give him a call when the jobs done." The Chinese kid shot back earning a nod from Joe.

"What is the job?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Any of you boys a fan of rap music?" Joe asked earning confused looks from the group.

"Not really." Felix replied.

"You know rappers?" he asked.

"Only the mainstream guys you always hear about." Stated Manfred.

"Well the guy I want you to hit is mainstream, you ever heard of Lil Wayne?" Joe asked earning wide eyes from the group.

Who hasn't heard of him, especially someone from here?" Lee asked with a chuckle.

"Well then if you've listened to some of his songs you'd know that from time to time he likes to show support to the Ballas. If he a member or not is questionable, but being from New Arcadia and dick riding Ballas is a no no, so I want you boys to go and teach him a lesson. Don't kill him, but let him know to show his mouth up." Stated Joe earning a nod from Lee.

"Alright where find him?" Felix asked.

"He signing autographs in Frenchtown later today, think you can handle that?" the heavyset man asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"You know we can." The Chinese boy replied before walking out with Link, Felix, and Manfred in tow.

"Who the fuck are them dudes?" asked Maurice as he turned to Joe.

"That's your son crew." He replied to the man's surprise. "He been in the hospital these last few days, so I been using them to take care of a few things." He added.

"You trusting a Sushi Host, a Gardener, and a White Boy over your own?" Marrick asked with venom in his tone.

"Hey them dudes there get shit done better than a lot of y'all and by using them I keep eyes off myself and my crews. If they get caught feds go looking for them and they ain't gonna say nothing because they didn't say shit to the police after the BGA wanted them dead." Stated Joe to Maurice surprise.

"I gotta say Maurice you fucked up pissing your boy off, with the crew he got…them dudes can make someone like you a happy…or sad man." he stated with a chuckle earning an angry look from Maurice before Joe cellphone started to ring.

"D-Man what up?" Joe asked while on the other end a bald African American man found himself tied to a chair with blood covering his face and body from head to toe while his cellphone was held to his ear by Antwan.

"Yeah I found that nigga Twan he at a green house in the lower ninth, send some dudes to me this man rolling deep as hell with about ten niggas." He said while Brian stood behind him with his Revolver to the back of his head.

" _Alright I'm sending some homies now."_ Said Joe before Antwan took the phone away from the man's head.

"You bitches are dead." Said D-Man as he eyed Antwan angrily while the Balla Shotcaller sent a nod.

"I'll get the boys ready." Brian replied before squeezing the trigger of the weapon and sending a powerful bullet into the back of D-Man's head that actually came out his forehead and embedded itself in the floor.

 **New Arcadia**

Things hadn't changed much for Alison as the woman still found herself sitting on Mark's lap listening to the song My Own Prison by Creed and watching a drama on television. She could see why Mark wanted to leave the hospital, he hated being in doors for too long. It was evident when she turned the TV on for him one day and he couldn't recognize anything that was on.

She couldn't complain much though, her job kept her on her feet and she didn't really have much time to relax or a real reason to sit down and watch television or really have much of a social life. She had to admit though she was beginning to hate the show that they've been watching. The entire show was about a female detective falling in love with another officer trying to navigate her love life and working with her lover. She wouldn't say it out loud but watching a show like this made her look back and realize just how alone she was.

Here she was damn close to thirty with no husband, boyfriend, kids, or any real friends. She was the perfect picture of what being married to the job looks like. Sure she's been on a few dates but nothing was ever permanent. Another thing that seemed to always be happening on this show was sex and that's something that she really doesn't get.

She could count on one hand how many men she's actually slept with and cut off fingers and still get the same number and it's been almost three years since her last time. And it wasn't like the sex they showed on TV or even the sex in porn it was a five minutes at the most.

It was time like this she often wondered if she was meant to be alone, but upon asking herself that question there was a kiss scene between the woman and her partner and she quickly felt a soft pair of lips being placed on her right cheek and realized that Mark had given her a kiss on the cheek and that's when something hit her that she never thought before…were she and Mark together.

She then looked at all the signs sure they've never had sex but they've gone out for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and even coffee. He often made her a breakfast for work and she would call him in her free time to see if he was okay. And to add to it here she was sitting on his lap, listening to music, holding his hand.

"Oh god." She started before quickly rising to her feet to Mark's confusion.

"What is it time for you to go?" he asked while Alison continued to look away from him to hide the blush on her face.

"Yeah I, I gotta go." She said before walking away from Mark who put his head to the side and watched her walk out of the room in a rush.

"The fucks that about?" Mark thought before he felt his phone start to vibrate causing him to look down and notice that he had a text message from a number that made his eyes widen.

" _I hope your arm isn't a hindrance for you?"_

 **New Arcadia Parish Jail**

"How are things looking?" asked Task as he sat in a room with Martin, Adahy, and Mekko Meska sitting across from him.

"Well I've been looking over your case and they're trying to get you for murder but I think with some good swaying I can get you down to a few years' probation or a year or two in prison." Stated Martin.

"I don't want prison." The Lakota shot back.

"Then I'll swing for probation then." Martin replied.

"You seem confident, you mind telling me why?" Task asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well for one you did kill a man, but said man did kill four other people. If I can sway a jury to show that you shot back not in revenge but because you still believe you were being shot at, then I may be able to get you off." Martin stated earning a confused look from Task.

"That also means you gotta make the guy killed look worse then you." Added Meska.

"He shot and killed a number of our brothers, that shouldn't be too hard." Added Adahy.

"Exactly so there are a lot of things going in your favor Chayton, so right now all you have to do is hold out until your bail hearing at the end of the week." He said earning a nod from Task.

"I think I can do that everybody in my pod seems to be first-timers." The Lakota replied earning nods from the group.

"We don't know exactly how much your bail is so the family is kicking in money from all over to help in getting you out." Added Meska earning a nod from Task.

"I thank you for that, say hello to Marisa for me." He replied before watching the group rise to their feet before making their way out of the room.

"Do you really think you can get him off?" asked Meska.

"Off no, at the most I'm hoping to either get him probation but the chances of him serving no prison time is highly unlikely." Martin replied to Adahy's anger.

"You told him you could get him off." He said.

"Hey I work trying to get guys who have a chance off, but your friend has a lot going against him, the biggest being a witness willing to testify to watching him walk out and shoot that guy in the head. Another factor is this racist system that strives to see men of color in prison, all of you may not be black but you get prison time same as us." Stated Martin.

"Do you have the name of the witness?" Adahy asked earning Martin's attention.

"You won't go off killing innocent people, we'll trust that the jury will see things in our favor." Said Meska before he walked away from Adahy and Martin.

"He's saying that now, but he's gonna think different when he sees that all white jury that don't believe in self-defense unless it applies to them." Martin replied earning Adahy's attention. "If I hear anything I'll let you know, a good thing about having family in the streets is that when something happens we know everything." He added before walking away from Adahy who gave a low growl.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

The drive to the police station wasn't long for Alison and she made her way into the office and took a seat at her desk. Despite the fact that there were dozens of unsolved murders on her plate her mind was still questioning her relationship with the young Creole. Sure he kissed her on the cheek, hands, and forehead from time to time but he never did on the lips and he never flat out told her had feelings for her.

She then rethought that as the memories of Mark telling her that he'd protect her filled her head. Thinking about it caused her to lower her head and take a deep breath, with everything plaguing her mind.

"Something on your mind." Came a new voice that caused Alison to lift her head and notice Locke approaching her.

"No sir, I'm just a little tired." She replied earning a nod from the man.

"Tell me about it, I guess Sawyer and Tavon don't know that Mark doesn't plan on suing so they haven't been here in a while." He stated earning a nod from Alison.

"How did the meeting with the major go?" she asked.

"It got pushed back to later today. I already know all he's gonna be doing is chewing us out for all these bodies." He replied.

"Which I still don't get." Came a new voice that caused the duo to turn their heads and notice Regina sitting at her desk.

"We can't see the future we can't stop guys from killing each other only taking them off the street after they do it." She stated while Derrick sat next to her nodding his head.

"Well be that as it may-." Started Locke before the phone started to ring causing him to lose track of his sentence to answer it.

"New Arcadia Major Crimes Unit." Locke answered with the group watching him closely as his eyes widened and he instantly took out a pen and started writing on a piece of paper.

"Alright we're on it." Said Locke before he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Derrick.

"An eyewitness just said he watched Antwan step into a house with ten other Ballas with a large stash of drugs." He stated earning wide eyes from the group.

"You sure that tip is any good?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's worth I shot, I won't be able to go because of this meeting with the major but do you think you three can handle it?" he asked earning nods from the group.

"Yeah I think we got this." Stated Alison earning a nod from Locke.

"Alright take some uniform officers with you, I want everyone brought in." he said earning nods from the group before they rose from their desk and made their way to the armory.

"You sure that was a good idea, you know we can handle this." Stated Marrick as he eyed Heavy Joe who was closing up his phone.

"You must not have heard D-man, he said ten guys were with Twan at a house in the 17th Ward. That's where the Ballas have somewhat of a stronghold, so to send you or anyone else there to kill him would be suicidal." The New Arcadia Kingpin stated in a serious tone. "So why not let NAPD do their jobs for once and arrest people." He added with a chuckle.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to Frenchtown wasn't long for Lee and the others, after the group had found a bright blue van to steal, as they found themselves cruising the streets of Frenchtown and taking in the old French style building with excitement and wonder while people moved around the busy streets around them.

"So I get our plan and what we're doing, but I want to know how exactly are we gonna nab this guy when he's more than likely rolling with security?" asked Manfred.

"Yeah, but we've come to learn that unless it's the president guys aren't really willing to take a bullet for a damn celebrity." Said Lee as he continued to cruise the streets while Felix and Buck loaded their guns.

"We aren't firing off shots so there's no need to have a full magazine." Stated Lee as he quickly snatched Bucks gun from his hands. He knew the boy had been getting better at shooting but he still didn't know the difference between when to shoot and not to shoot, so him carrying a loaded gun in a place with civilians wasn't wise. He then quickly took the magazine out of the gun unloaded the bullets including the one in the chamber before handing him back the weapon.

"What's on your mind?" asked Manfred as he sent a look to Link who was texting on his phone.

"I was texting Mark, and it seems he's got a job offer…from her." Stated Link earning Lee, Manfred, and Felix's attention.

"Well he can't take it with his arm." Replied Felix.

"That's not going to stop him." Lee shot back.

"What are you guys talking about, who's her?" asked Buck earning silence from the group.

"Let's just say Mark's got some side business going on that we don't like to talk about." Replied Felix while Buck gave the group a confused look before Lee stopped the car in front of restaurant where they noticed an African American man who was covered in face tattoos with long black dreadlocks, silver teeth, and wearing a white t-shirt, camouflage shorts, black sunglasses, white shoes and socks that were hiked all the way up.

"And there's our target." Said Lee as he crawled in the back of the van while Manfred got in the drivers seat.

"Get us close." The Chinese man said as he, Buck, Felix, and even Link put black ski mask over their faces before cocking their guns.

"Hold on!" said Manfred as he slammed his foot on the gas petal and sent the van flying towards the restaurant forcing people to move out of the way to avoid the vehicle.

"The fuck is this." The New Arcadia born rapper started before Manfred slammed on the brakes and caused the van to come to screening halt in front of the restaurant.

"Alright here we go." Said Lee as he opened the side door and jumped out of the vehicle with his Tactical Mossberg 500 in his hands.

"Who the fuck are you?" Wayne asked with anger in his tone.

"Someone who knows real music." Lee replied before striking the man over the head with the butt of his Shotgun successfully knocking him out while Link, Felix, and Buck kept their guns trained on the security guards.

"Hurry up!" Link yelled while Lee grabbed the man by the back of his shirt before tossing him in the van.

"Have a good day." Said Felix before he, Link, and Buck followed Lee into the van while Manfred stepped on the gas petal and sent the vehicle flying down the road.

"Talk about a day." Said Manfred as he sent a look to the backseat where he noticed Lee, Felix, and Buck savagely striking the actor all over his body while he tried to cover himself with his hands.

"New Arcadia ain't home to no Ballas kept saying that shit and when we come back we won't be as nice." Said Lee before he opened the back doors to the van while Felix and Buck pushed the rapper out and watched him hit the asphalt before rolling into the dirt.

"I thought Joe said not to kill him?" asked Link.

"He ain't dead, or at least I think, but honestly I really don't care." Said Lee earning chuckles from the group.

 **New Arcadia Parish Jail**

Time seemed to be going faster than it normally did the other times Task found himself behind the bars of a jail, because of now it was lunch time for his unit. The jail unfortunately didn't have a cafeteria for inmates so they had to eat in their cells. As Task stated to make his way for his cell he quickly noticed someone coming towards him out the corner of his eyes.

"Shit!" he yelled before whipping around and noticing a Caucasian inmate approaching him with a pencil in hand.

"DIE!" the inmate yelled thrusting the weapon outwards towards the Lakota's chest only for Task to move back and take the sharp point of the pencil in the palm of his right hand.

"Ah you fucking bitch!" Task yelled while looking at his hand and noticing that the pencil had gone all the way through.

"That's for Freddy you fucking prick." The man yelled only for Task to pull the pencil out of his hand and then tackle the man to the floor and beginning to pound his face in before guards moved to pull him off.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed somewhat calm and tense for Alison as she found herself sitting in the back of a police issue Buffalo with Derrick and Regina in the front seat while five other police cars followed behind them. She had a feeling this was probably a bullshit tip so the only gun she brought with her was her Sig Sauer P226 Sidearm, but one thing the FIB had taught her was to always be prepared for the unexpected so she was also wearing a bulletproof vest under her jacket.

"We're here." Said Derrick as he parked his car in front of the house with the other cops while watching as the uniform officers stepped out of their cars causing the people in the streets to make their way for their way into their homes while the officers started to surround the house.

"Shit I thought that fat motherfucker Joe was gonna be bringing his own people here not cops." Yelled a Balla with an MP5 Submachine Gun as he sent looks to the twelve other Ballas in the house that we armed to the teeth with Submachine Guns and Assault Rifles.

"What you want to do B?" he asked while looking to Brian who only responded by cocking his AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"I don't know about y'all but I ain't going to jail today, and they did just walk into a trap." He replied earning nods from the Ballas who quickly got into their positions in the house while Brian got on the phone.

"Plan still a go dawgs." He said before hanging up.

"This gotta be the most bullshit tip I ever seen." Stated Regina as she, Derrick, and Alison looked at the house and noticed that everything seemed quiet on the inside almost like nobody was home.

"Bullshit or not we got a job to do." Alison replied earning a slight chuckle from Derrick as an officer approached the door with a battering ram, but before he could swing the power weapon the door flung open and the group quickly noticed a masked man standing on the otherside of the door brandishing a Shotgun.

"See ya Blood!" he said before squeezing the trigger of the weapon and creating a loud noise as the group watched almost in slow motion as the top of the man's head contort into a mush as brain matter, tissue, and even his eyes were blown out the back of his skull.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Regina as a series of gunshots soon followed outside of the house that caused the officers to move to cover behind their cars before drawing their weapons and returning fire.

"Damn it they knew we were coming." Said Derrick as he drew his Shotgun and fired a slug into the house while a Balla with an AK-47 Assault Rifle fired a barrage of bullets that easily tore through the cars and hit one of the officers in the leg.

"Damn it someone call for backup." Yelled Alison as she blindly fired three rounds from her pistol into the house before the sound of screeching tires caught her attention and caused her to notice two purple cars pulling on the right side of the road while another two pulled up on the left side with purple wearing masked men stepping out of each vehicle with weapons drawn on them.

"It's an ambush." She said with wide eyes upon realizing that she and the other officers were completely surrounded on all sides by the armed gang members who quickly opened fire on the officers.

 **Club Voodoo**

The drive back to the club wasn't long for Lee as he, Link, Felix, and Manfred walked into the backroom where they noticed Heavy Joe still sitting down with Maurice before he turned to face them with a smile.

"You boys did well, that bitch was just checked into the hospital in severe conditions. You boys like to do overdo things you know that." Stated Joe earning a chuckle from Lee.

"It's what we do?" the Chinese boy replied before Joe reached into his jacket before pulling out an envelope and handing it to Lee.

"Three thousand, it's a little light but that's mostly because all I wanted you do was beatup a nigga." He said earning a nod from Lee.

"We get that, but when we gonna start making some more serious bank?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Joe.

"You boys are like another other nigga I got on the street, you want more." Joe replied earning a chuckle from Link. "I expected that from Mark though since he was basically running all of West Dockington for a period of time." He added to Maurice surprise.

"Mark was running the west side for the BGA, but he still used us to collect, watch over dealers, and make sure the BGA was getting their money." Stated Link.

"We also used to rob dealers in our free time, but we've been hesitant to do so here since this is a new city, new rules, and we need someone to buy what we take." Added Lee earning a nod from Joe.

"If you wish to rob guys go do so just don't rob anyone in Uptown and you'll be fine as for a buyer…it depends on what you bring me." Stated Joe earning a nod from Lee.

"Good to know." Said Lee as he sent a look to Link and the others before the group turned to leave the room.

"I still have a feeling that guy doesn't respect us." Said Felix earning a nod from Lee.

"Aye he doesn't, but we don't need him to because it won't be long before he learns to fear us." Stated Lee with a chuckle.

 **17** **Th** **Ward**

Things seemed to be going in slow motion for Alison as she sat with her head down and back against the cold steel of her squad car with Derrick and Regina who were blindly firing at the Ballas surrounding them while the gang members peppered their cars with rounds.

"Shit where's our backup." Regina as she fired her pistol over the sides of the car.

"Five minutes out." Yelled another officer before he was hit twice in the chest with three rounds from an MP5 Submachine Gun.

"We don't have five minutes." Yelled Brian as he stood up and fired three shots from his Shotgun before being hit once in the shoulder and falling backwards.

"SHIT!" yelled Regina as she fired off five rounds into the window of the house before being pulled down by Alison.

"Like fish in a barrel." Said Brian with a chuckle as he reloaded his rifle and fired another barrage of rounds at the officers. "Alright then dogs, start making your way out the back and I'll cover you." He yelled earning nods from the Ballas who started to slowly make their way out the back doors while the officers returned fire.

"Don't lose your head or may just lose your life." Said Alison as the duo sent a look to Derrick and noticed him clutching his bleeding shoulder while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Damn ambush." Said Regina as she sent a look to the house while Alison's eyes widened as she remembered her conversation with Mark from earlier about escaping ambushes.

"Fight out of it, hold out for backup, break out of it, or force a retreat." She whispered to herself before looking around her surroundings and noticing the dead body of a police officer who had been shot in the back upon opening the trunk of his car for a higher caliber weapon.

"I got an idea." She said earning the attention of Regina who watched as Alison broke from cover and ran to the police car with Brian and two more Ballas firing after her as she rolled behind the car safely unharmed.

"What's something I can use." She said before looking through the contents of the truck before noticing a weapon's case. The woman then quickly opened it to reveal a H&K MP5 Submachine Gun with Holographic Sight.

"Let's go." Said Brian as he turned to face a Balla only to watch the man's head explode after being hit with the pellets of a Shotgun.

"Shit!" said Brian as he looked out the window and notice Regina clutching Derrick's Shotgun tightly before firing another slug into the window Brian was standing behind and causing him to duck for cover while the other Balla he was with was struck twice in the chest.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled before lifting his gun to the woman, but before he could fire a shot Alison had lifted the MP5 and fired a barrage of bullets at the window causing Brian to duck to avoid the shots before moving away from the windows while yelling something in Haitian.

"Fall out!" Brian yelled before running out the back door of the house and earning the attention of Alison who noticed him running out the back of the house.

"No you're not getting away." She said before breaking from cover and running after Brian while the cars blocking the police officers in started to move away from them.

"Shit they're leaving." Yelled Regina with anger in her voice as she and the remaining officers fired shots at the fleeing cars while Alison continued to chase after Brian.

"STOP!" she yelled while Brian yelled something back at her in Creole.

"I got him." Alison yelled as she prepared to shoulder-tackle the Haitian Hitman but before she could touch him Brian had managed to swing around in almost a blinding motion and Alison's eyes quickly widened as she noticed him pointing a pistol at her.

 **("Goodbye blan ti fi.")** he yelled before squeezing the trigger three times.

 **Liddell**

"So what are they doing about Chayton." Meska asked while standing before Martin who found himself standing in the office of his Creek Elders Casino with Clay, Adahy, and five other Natives.

"They got him in the medical wing right now but after that they're more than likely putting him in protection." The eldest Roman replied. "He should feel lucky it wasn't a planned attack or else he would have gotten something a lot worse than a pencil." He added in a serious tone.

"How did this happen, Chayton has only been inside a few hours so why would someone attack him for no reason?" asked Meska with anger in his voice.

"My guess is the guy who stabbed him may have been close to the guy Task killed and was looking for a little payback." Said Clay as he sent an angry look at Adahy that was quickly returned.

"Makes sense, Louisiana has the highest prison population in the country and it only makes sense that someone close to those Rednecks recognized Task and made a move." Stated Martin earning an angry look from Meska.

"Father." Came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice Marisa enter the office.

"What's going on?" she asked while approaching the desk.

"Nothing sweetheart we're just here discussing business." Meska replied causing the girl to send a look to Martin.

"What's wrong with Chayton?" she asked earning confused looks from the group. "He wouldn't be in here unless there was something wrong with him or his case, so tell me what's the problem." She stated earning a few seconds of silence from the elder.

"Marisa Chayton-." He started before Adahy quickly cut him off.

"He got attacked inside." He said earning wide eyes from Marisa. "He's alright, just got stabbed in the arm with a pencil." He added earning Meska's attention.

"It's your fault." She said while eyeing the group then walking out of the room in a huff.

"You know she's right Adahy." Meska started before turning to the young Creek Warrior. "If you had just sat down like we told you to do, then this wouldn't have-." He started before Adahy interrupted.

"It would have still happened, you think those assholes needed me to give them another reason to go after Chayton. They would have done it anyway so did sit here and try to fill my head with otherwise." The Creek Warrior stated before storming out of the room and leaving Martin alone with the elders.

 **New Arcadia**

A lot seemed to be on the mind of the youngest Roman as he found himself sitting on the bed of his hospital room changing out of the hospital gown and into a pair of black cargo pants, white shoes, and a black t-shirt. It was only a matter of time before Lee and the others would be coming to take him home, despite Alison's wishes for him to stay, the youngest Roman was starting to grow stir crazy room being inside for so long.

As he sent a look down at the white cast that was tightly hugging his left arm he couldn't help but to think of the text message he'd gotten earlier. It was a simple message but if he responded to it than a door that he was trying to close would be flung open again.

His thought were then interrupted by the chiming of his cellphone causing him to look down at it and notice that he had a text message from Link that he quickly opened and read.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled before running out of the room.

While the youngest Roman was running through the hospital Alison found herself laying in a hospital bed poking at the bandage on her right shoulder while Locke stood in front of her.

"You shouldn't pick at that?" he said.

"I know, but it's uncomfortable." She replied earning a chuckle from Locke.

"Better to be uncomfortable then dead." He shot back earning a nod from Alison.

"You did good today all of you." He added earning a disappointed look from Locke.

"A lot of people died today, I don't see that as being good." She replied earning a nod from Locke.

"I know, I just wish I could have been there to but you handled yourself well out there and I'm proud." He said earning a nod and a smile from Alison.

"How's Derrick?" she asked with sadness in her tone.

"He just got out of surgery and I'm gonna go see him later." He replied earning a shake of the head from Alison.

"No go see him now, he needs you there a lot more than I do." She replied earning a slight smile from Alison.

"Alright, then but I expect you to take it easy." He said earning a nod from Alison who watched him leave with a smile before leaning back in her bed with a disappointed look on her face. He was proud of her but she was angry with herself, because she let her emotions get the best of her and ran after that Balla on her own.

" _Goodbye blan ti fi."_ Those words seemed to echoing through Alison's head as the last things she remember before the image of the Balla that shot her filled her mind as she remembered that after the man had shot her he stood over her with his gun pointed at her head and if it wasn't for Regina she probably wouldn't be alive right now.

As Alison continued to think on the matter the sound of her room door opening caused her to break from her thought and turn her head to notice a familiar Creole standing just a few feet away from her breathing heavily while looking at her with wide eyes.

"Mark!" she said while Mark continued to eye her closely before slowly approaching her. He didn't say anything to her but he didn't have to Alison could see almost a flurry of emotions in his eyes. Anger, Sadness, Guilt, Grief, Panic, and even Fear.

As he stood over her in silence Alison couldn't help but to reach out and take his good hand in her own and begin to massage his knuckles.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." She said with a half-smile while Mark took in the sight of the bandage that started on her right shoulder and went down her right arm.

"What happened?" Mark asked in a tone that told Alison he was desperately trying to conceal his sadness.

"The Ballas set an ambush that we walked into." She said causing Mark to slowly lower his head. "I should be thanking you." She said causing Mark took look up at her as she raised up to a sitting position.

"The advice you gave me earlier about getting out of ambush worked, I just fucked it up by forgetting to not follow the guys running away." She said earning a slight smile from Mark that quickly disappeared.

"Can I see you, where you got hit?" he asked causing Alison to look at him closely and notice the look on his face that seemed to speak to her.

"Turn around first." She ordered earning a nod from the young Creole before he turned his back to the woman while Alison started to move her bed sheets over her waist. Despite being at a close range that Balla had managed to shoot her three times once in the shoulder, once in the chest, and once in the stomach but thanks to her vest the shots to the stomach and chest didn't go through but left a serious bruise on her body.

She was somewhat hesitant to show Mark her scars, mainly she didn't know how he would react to seeing them, but also because she was only wearing a hospital gown and to show him her scars would expose some parts of her body to him. The thought of Mark seeing her body brought about a series of feelings in her that she somewhat didn't understand. On one hand she didn't like the idea of someone she didn't know seeing the areas she kept covered, but on the other hand Mark wasn't just as someone that really cared about her probably more so then anyone else and she wondered just how he would react to seeing her body in such a compromised state.

"Okay you can turn around." She said causing Mark too slowly to turn around and see that Alison was sitting on the edge of her bed with her hospital gown lifted over her stomach, but to keep her exposed bottom covered she had wrapped her bed sheet around her waist so he couldn't see anything below. She had also removed the straps of the gown to expose her shoulders and a fair amount of her cleavage to him but her breast were still covered by her gown.

The exposed flesh didn't seem to register to Mark though, all his gaze seemed to want to see was her injuries. The bullet wound in her right shoulder was covered by the bandages thankfully but Alison could see the young Creole's eyes were easily drawn to the bruises on her stomach and chest.

The one on her stomach was just a little above her belly button while the one on her chest was just at the top of her right bosom. Both were somewhat of an ugly sight on the FIB Agent. They looked bright purple marks that stained her almost porcelain like skin. Like a purple drink that had been spilled on a fine rug.

While Mark continued to look at her scars Alison found herself looking away from the youngest Roman while a red blush seemed to be covering her face. Sitting in front of him like this brought about an uncomfortable feeling, like she was an ugly piece of meat.

Those thoughts were then taken away from her as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her body causing her to look up and notice Mark had wrapped his arms around her torso and was holding her close to his chest while his head rested on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" he said causing Alison to wrap her arms around his torso and hug him back before she felt him plant a soft kiss on her right shoulder before bending down and planting another on her chest and another on her stomach that brought about a low moan from Alison as she watched him rest his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry you put me on the streets to keep things like this from happening." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine, and this isn't your fault." She said with a little optimism in her voice.

"You're fine, but when I find who did this I'm gonna put the things the BGA taught me to good use." Mark replied with anger in his voice to Alison's surprise.

"NO!" she shouted before pulling him off her.

"I know you seeing me like this is painful for you, but don't go out and get yourself into a situation for me Mark." She said causing the youngest Roman to look away from her.

"Promise me." She said with authority in her tone.

"Then if you don't want me to hunt these bastards down, what you want me to do?" he asked in a low huff.

"Stay with me." She replied to Mark's confusion. "Stay with me, check on me, take care of me, just…just be here with me." She said causing Mark to look into her eyes and see the tears beginning to form in her baby blues.

"I'm here!" he said before rewrapping his arms around the woman and allowing her head to rest on his chest while the Creole ran his hands fingers through locks of red hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." He added earning a nod from Alison as she felt Mark brush his lips over her forehead before kissing the top of her head.

"Mark, the man who shot me he spoke Creole when he shot me." She said earning the attention of Mark.

"What did he say?" the youngest Roman asked while looking down at the woman closely.

"He said **goodbye blan dyad**." She said with a confused look while trying her best to pronounce the phrase correctly.

"Goodbye **Blan dyab,** that means goodbye white devil." Stated Mark as Alison felt him clench his fist after saying telling her what it meant. She knew that racial tension was still alive and well in the south, but she never thought she would be called something like that.

"This guy, he ain't Louisiana Creole." Stated Mark to Alison's surprise.

"Then what is he?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Haitian, the Creole language comes from France and the correct way to say devil is **Diable** and the correct way to say white is **Blanc**. The way we say it is the same, but Haitians they changed it up in ways to shorten words." Stated Mark earning a raised eyebrow from Alison.

"Are you sure?" she asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah he's Haitian for sure, I gotta say though you're gonna catch hell looking for him. There are hardly any Haitians in this city. Despite the Voodoo, he's probably the first Haitian I've heard about in this city." He stated earning a nod from Alison.

"I saw his face." She replied.

"Probably won't do much good that guys probably long gone along with most of the Ballas, after this shit I wouldn't be surprised if they skipped town." He shot back earning a disappointed look from Alison.

"But he'll stick his head out and when he does, you can move on him." He stated earning a smile from Alison who looked up at Mark before noticing the compromising position she was in. She was still barely dressed and in the arms of the young Creole and to make it worse her legs were open and Mark was standing in between them. She could actually feel the hem of his jeans brushing against her exposed thighs.

"Maybe, you should go." She said earning a confused look from Mark who noticed her face had again turned red like a tomato. "My partners have been coming in and out of my room since I've been here and I don't want them to see us…like this." She in a shaky tone that caused Mark to look down and notice that he was standing in between Alison's legs while much of her bare chest was pressed against his shirt.

"Right!" he said with a blush of his own before slowly letting the FIB Agent go while lifting his head up and then taking a few steps back to allow her to quickly cover herself for Mark to look back down at her.

"Can I come see you, while you're here?" he asked before approaching her and slowly stroking her left cheek with his right hand.

"You better, after I spent my lunch breaks here with you." She replied earning a smile from Mark who gave her one last hug before kissing her forehead.

"Be safe." He whispered in her ear before planting a small kiss on her injured shoulder and slowly gliding his fingers over her stomach.

"And Mark." She started before watching the youngest Roman turn back to face her. "Don't do anything that can land you in prison." She said earning a slight nod and a smile from the youngest Roman who blew her a kiss before walking out of the room.

As Mark made his way down the halls he quickly pulled out his phone and looked down at the text message he'd gotten earlier. He then lifted his head to see something that caught his eye, it came in the form of a familiar African American man making his way into Alison's room. The sight of the man brought an angry feeling into Mark as the pain of the man slamming his weapon into his arm and fracturing his bone came to mind.

"Fucking bastard." Mark said with an angry growl as he noticed the man quickly wrap his arms around Alison and bring her in for a tight hug. The sight quickly brought an angry look to the face of Mark who turned back down to his cellphone and eyed the text message from earlier.

" _My arm won't be a problem at all."_ He text back before hitting the send button and then sending another look to Alison's room where he watched Tavon climb into the bed with the redhead before wrapping her into his arms.

The chiming of his cellphone quickly broke his attention and caused Mark to look at his phone and notice that he had another text message.

" _Meet me out front then."_

After reading the message the youngest Roman quickly made his way out of the front exit of the hospital where he quickly noticed a bright red Reaper parked in front the hospital. The youngest Roman then walked over to the passenger seat before sliding inside and taking a seat on the soft leather seats.

"Let's get this over with." He said before sending a look to the driver. She was a rather attractive looking woman of Chinese descent with short black hair, bright black eyes that were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, and wearing a bright red dress with black high heels that seemed to show off her super model like body.

"Is that anyway to formerly great someone you haven't seen in almost a year." She asked in a soft tone that seemed to carry just as much weight as though it were yelled at him.

Upon hearing those words the young Creole instantly knew what the woman wanted so he turned to her and noticed that her lip gloss covered lips were contorted into a smile that seemed almost hypnotic to the youngest Roman who quickly scooted over in his seat before moving towards her and planting his lips upon hers for a quick kiss that seemed longer then he intended before he separated from her and noticed that the smile on the woman's face was still there.

"Still as good as I taught you." She said with a low chuckle while Mark looked away from her. "There's a present for you behind your seat." She added causing Mark to look in the backseat and notice the case before grabbing it and then pulling it on his lap.

"I think you'll like it." She said before watching Mark open the case to reveal an Assault Rifle with a number of attachments.

"You know what that is?" she asked with a wide smile.

"An FN SCAR-L Assault Rifle, the L means light because it fires a 5.56x45mm round. It's the main service weapons for numerous countries and is slowly replacing the M4 as the weapon used by the US Military and the AR-15 as the weapon used by police." He stated earning a nod from the woman.

"Good what are the attachments?" she asked with a smile.

"ACOG Sight used for sharpshooting, Foregrip helps to steady the line of fire for close quarters combat, a flashlight attachment, and a silencer." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"I taught you well, I expect you get familiar with that weapon and to start putting it together because you're gonna be using it a lot." She said before starting up her car and driving off while Mark sent a look to the weapon in his laps.

 **Authors Note: And there's a big cliffhanger to leave you on, who is this mystery woman and what's her connection to Marcus?**

 **The scene in beginning of Brian using a Molotov Cocktail on some corner boys was based off a GTA Cinematic video on Youtube I saw of a guy using the Ballas Mod to attack the Families. The Flashback of the many shootings that's been going on in New Arcadia was based off a scene in Boardwalk Empire that flashback to show the war between Nucky Thomas and Gyp Rosetti.**

 **Governor Fredrick Moore is a parody of Louisiana Governor Bobby Jindal. Also that joke they made about Indians whenever they get into politics they have to drop their culture and convert to white Americas culture is kinda true. There have been numerous Americans of Indian Descent in America, but if you look at Governors majority of the ones with American sounding names are Republicans and are some of the whitest washed people ever.**

 **Bobby Jindal agreed with Trump on deporting illegals and anchor babies. What he fails to realize is he's the perfect image of an anchor. Both his parents were born in India and he was born in America. You are that anchor that keeps them here. Then you ran for president for like five minutes and didn't even a percent of the American vote, because people see your bullshit. Sorry rambling.**

 **Task being stabbed in jail with a pencil is sorta an homage to the way things are in actual prisons. And no it's not because in Louisiana prisons people can't make shanks, it's because in some cases when you don't have enough time to make shanks you use wood or pencils instead of metal. They showed that on an episode of Lockup the Nortenos there actually replaced using wood based shanks instead of metal because it makes them easier to hide on the yard when guards use metal detectors to search for weapons.**

 **Mark explained a lot about himself this chapter and there's more to be discovered next chapter. One thing I usually hate with some GTA Character they say they ex-military and you assume, badass but that's not just case. A dude walking into a building full of enemies with only a pistol and walking out alive is badass but not very realistic to someone in the military. You gotta plan things and strategize, the smartest soldier is better than the one with the biggest gun.**

 **That's why I liked the mission where Franklin, Michael, and Trevor had to save Lamar because they looked at the warehouse, they planned out what they wanted to do, and they executed it perfectly. That's real strategy and Mark will employ strategy in a lot of his mission and he knows about guns, because knowing your weapon is king to victory.**

 **The way he explained escaping an ambush, is what I read from soldiers who have been trained to escape and fight an ambush.**

 **The ambush Brian had set was based off a GTA Cinematic Movie on Youtube and Alison getting shot came from that idea.**

 **I hope y'all liked seeing Lil Wayne get his ass beat I enjoyed greatly, and yes in a lot of his songs he reps Blood but if you go back ten years ago he claimed Crip and that has a lot of people confused and a lot of people from New Orleans don't like that he do that.**

 **Also when Joe mentioned rappers can get it to was in homage to another New Orleans rapper that was killed. I don't know if you remember Soulja Slim but he was killed in New Orleans and at first he was a local New Orleans drug dealer, they called him Magnolia Slim because he was from the Magnolia Housing Projects.**

 **Stick around because next chapter we reveal more about Mark and this mystery woman he's with, Alison makes probably one of the biggest mistakes of her life, Lee's introduced to the Asian organized crime element of New Arcadia, Task has his bail hearing, and Adahy retaliates against the Rednecks.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Heist or Hit**

 **A Surprise When you Get Home**

 **New Arcadia (One Week Later)**

The sun was shining high and bright on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself stepping out of the doors of the hospital before approaching her car, sliding into the front seat, and then driving away from the hospital. It had been a week and she was glad to finally get out of the building, but more importantly she was focused on seeing the young Creole.

She hadn't seen Mark since the day she arrived at the hospital and her mind was a flurry of emotions. She was angry because he promised her that he would be there or her, she was sad because he wasn't there with her, she was hurt because she felt stood up, but more importantly…she was worried because she hadn't heard from him in so long and the fear of something happening to him was great. She didn't even care that she left her badge and gun back at the hospital all she was worried about was Mark.

As she finally arrived at the apartment complex she quickly noticed an all-black Sadler parked in Mark's usual parking space. She figured the group must have bought it to replace the Creole's Buccaneer that had been wrecked in the drive-by.

After making her way up the stairs she quickly approached the front of Mark's apartment and starting knocking, without a care if it was too loud or not, and her actions were quickly met with the front door being swung open by a familiar blonde haired teen wearing a grey wife beater, blue sleep pants, and white socks.

"Alison!" said Link as he used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Where is he?" she asked with more anger in her voice then she intended.

"Well you see-." The Irish teen started before Alison pushed her way past him and made her way into the apartment where she noticed Buck and Felix sleeping on the couch, but quickly opened their eyes to see Alison making her way to the back of the apartment.

"What's going on?" Buck asked while ruffling his hair as he rose off the couch.

"Ali you might want to prepare yourself for what's in there." Stated Link as he followed Alison just as she arrived a room at the end of the hall before quickly opening the door and coming face to face with a half-dressed African American woman with curly hair and bright black eyes lying on Mark's bed.

"Hey!" she said with a smile while Alison felt her heart skip a beat before a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Hey sis." Said Lee as the redheaded woman watched the Chinese teen rise from under the covers without a shirt.

"What is this?" she asked in a whisper while Link looked up at Lee.

"Brother put some damn pants on." Link yelled before pulling Alison out of the room and then closing the door on his Chinese friend.

"What was that?" Alison asked.

"That was our brother being a whore." Link replied.

"Well if he's in there where's Mark?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's something we need to talk about?" he shot back to Alison's confusion.

 **Pelican State Casino & Hotel**

The sight of sun rays coming through the window of the hotel room bathroom went unnoticed to Mark as he found himself using a plaster cast saw to cut through the cast on his left forearm. It's been almost three weeks since he got the injury and he figured his bones had enough time to reset despite everything he's been through the last couple of days.

As the shell of fiber glass finally fell from his arm Mark quickly took in the sight of his left arm, it had been a while since he'd seen his own tattoo covered arm and seeing it after so long actually brought a smile to his face.

He continued to look at his arm before the sound of the bathroom door opening caught his attention as caused him to look up and see a familiar woman of Asian descent looking down at him with a smile.

"Glad to see you're finally outta that thing." She said with a slight smile.

"You and me both." He replied before looking up at the woman in red with a half-smile on his face.

I suggest you hurry up and get dressed we're on a tight schedule." She said earning a nod from the youngest Roman who watched her walk away.

"Hey Ana what are we doing exactly?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from the woman as he watched her reach into her purse and pull out her Beretta Px4 Storm Pistol and cock the weapon before looking back at Mark with a smile.

"We do what we do best?" she replied earning a slight nod from the youngest Roman.

 **New Arcadia**

"What do you mean he's not here?" asked Alison as she found herself sitting on one of Mark's couches while Link, Felix, and Buck sat across from her.

"He's not here." Said Buck in a low tone.

"And he hasn't been here in a week." Added Felix to Alison's surprise.

"And that's normal to you?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Actually this is kinda a common thing." Said Link earning Alison's attention. "He tells us he's going away for a few days and then he leaves, it's like this every three months or so." The Irish man added to Alison's surprise.

"Well how long is gone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It varies, I think the longest he's been gone was probably…three months." He replied to Alison's surprise.

"Well where does he go?" she asked causing the trio to lift their shoulders.

"That's something we still haven't figured out yet." Came a familiar voice as the group turned their heads and notice a full dressed Lee enter the living room wearing a blue t-shirt, black pants, and white skateboard shoes.

"Back in Sunbelt everyone used to put money in this pool and take guess as to what he does and why he leaves." Stated Lee with a chuckle. "And believe it or not but the biggest thing everyone voted on was second family in Dockington." He added with a chuckle.

"I doubt it's another family, we'd know." Link replied earning a confused look from Alison.

"So you don't know where he is and you don't know what he does when he's gone?" she asked earning nods from the group. "Do you even worry about his safety?" she asked earning chuckles from the group.

"Not really." Said Felix earning Alison's attention. "You know the kind of training Mark has under his sleeves, you'd do better worrying about those stupid enough to cross him." He added while Alison looked away from him.

"And there's no way you can call him?" she asked.

"Nope, in fact his phone is right here." Said Buck as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the youngest Roman's cellphone.

"If he needs us for something he'll call us from some weird number that's most likely outta state." Added Lee earning a confused look from Alison before she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and turned to look at Link.

"It's best not to worry about him when he's gone like this." He said causing Alison to look down. "So why don't you go lay down to rest and if we hear anything we'll let you know." He added earning a few seconds of silence from Alison before she responded.

"Let me know when he calls, I need to speak with him about keeping a promise." She said before rising from the couch while Link nodded his head.

"Don't worry we'll let you know." Added Lee as he watched her walk out the front door before starting to chuckle. "I guess Mark tugging on her heart actually worked she's in love with our brother." He stated with a chuckle.

"Aye, but imagine for how long when she realizes just what we do in our free time." Felix replied.

"The bridge may be coming close to us." Stated Lee earning the group's attention. "Mark sent me a message a few minutes ago, to be on standby for something with Davey, Eddy, and Miller." He added earning confused looks from the group.

"What exactly are you doing?" Link asked with concern in his tone.

"Baseball time?" he replied with an evil chuckle.

 **Pelican State Casino & Hotel**

The sound of cheering and a big band playing easily filled the ears of Marcus as he found himself walking in through the backdoor of the casino wearing a black business suit and tie while Ana walked in beside him wearing an all red dress that left her upper arms exposed and black heels while clutching a black bag in her hands.

When he first looked at the building he felt a sense of wonder wash over him, he'd never been so close to a riverboat casino before. Growing up in Red Stick he could always see one when going across the river on the bridge, but he'd never been this close to one let alone be inside. Sure you could argue he wasn't getting the full fun of being in a casino dressed as the help, but he was doing business.

As he walked out on the floor of the casino he quickly took in the sight of nicely dressed men and women drinking, playing card, slot machines, and various other games that were designed to take money. Upon breathing in the air the youngest Roman quickly caught the scent of smoke from cigars and cigarettes filling the air. It made him cough at first, he always hated the scent of smoke and hated being around it. It was one of the main reasons he chose to live a drug-free lifestyle, the straight-edge lifestyle.

"Don't go blank on me now." She whispered causing Mark to break from his trance and turn to face her.

"Never do, heist or hit?" he asked earning a half-smile from the woman.

"Heist, and there's our target." She replied before causing the youngest Roman to turn his head and notice an overweight Caucasian male with short graying hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing an expensive black suit with a red tie with a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"Who is he?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stephen McAndrew's, he's the owner of this casino and we'll be taking his money." She stated earning a slight chuckle from Mark. "If we're gonna rob a casino we're gonna need a lot more people than just you and me." He said earning a chuckle from the woman.

"So you do remember how to do a heist." She said with a smile. "We're not robbing the casino just his personal stash of money that he takes from the house." She corrected earning a nod from Mark.

"He should have a safe in his room, find a way to get there undetected and get to work. When he gets there he shouldn't know the safe has been empties until he opens it" She said while passing the bag over to the Creole.

"Sounds like I gotta play dress-up, but what are you going to be doing?" he asked while earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I'm gonna keep him busy." She said in a seductive tone that caused Mark to roll his eyes before he watched her approach the obese man while swaying her hips.

"Always with the seduction." He whispered to himself before walking away.

 **New Arcadia Parish Jail**

Things were silent for Task as he found himself lying on the cold hard floor of his cell. After the stabbing he'd been moved to protective custody for his own safety. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Rednecks retaliated for him killing their man and to make hit worse Adahy and the others had retaliated themselves.

He was glad to hear his brothers outside were out holding it down and fighting the assholes that killed so many of them. He was happy, but at the same time he was scared because no matter how he sliced it he was looking at a lot of time behind bars maybe even life and that's what he was afraid of.

Dying in prison, he didn't know what would kill him first diabetes or the Rednecks but one thing was for sure as long as he didn't die in prison he was alright.

 **New Arcadia**

After having his conversation with Alison and the others Lee had left the apartment with Buck and Felix, to handle a few things. First on behalf of Link to buy Mark some new sheets for his bed because he soiled the old ones with his activities from the night before. His next task was to meet with Joe who had an assignment for him, but before he would go see the New Arcadia King Pin he was gonna handle something…for his own family.

"I don't get it we bought new cars we did we have to steal this hunk of junk?" asked Buck as he found himself sitting in the back seat of a black Cavalcade while Lee and Felix sat in the front.

"Because we need a vehicle for the job tonight." Lee replied to Buck's confusion.

"Job…you mean the jewelry store." He said earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah, but quit saying it out loud its bad karma." The Mexican replied earning a nod from Lee.

"Don't tell me you believe in that?" Buck asked.

"Believe it or not Bucky we're very superstitious of things, and since you're with us now we'd appreciate it if you followed the same rules." Stated Lee earning a nod from Buck.

"Okay what are the rules?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"First rule we specialize in two thing heist and hits anything else we don't do. We either steal shit like money, drugs, or valuables or we carry out murders. Anything else is not worth our time unless it's our own group. Then we do whatever our brothers need us to do." Stated Lee earning a nod from Buck.

"Second rule don't ask why for anything." Added Felix earning a confused look from Buck. "If we get a job you don't need to know why we're doing we just do it, all questions are asked by us and if we decide on it we do it." He continued earning a nod from Buck.

"Third rule we happens between us stays between us." Said Lee earning Buck's attention. "You might have noticed while we were in Sunbelt we had secrets that we didn't tell anyone and to this day we still haven't told anyone and what you do stays between us and if you don't want us to know, you don't tell us…but if we find out you're doing something could hurt us, we will respond." He added with venom in his tone while Buck nodded his head.

"Fourth rule if you're gonna be one of us you gotta become one of us." Stated Felix earning a confused look from Buck. "After this job you're gonna have some money in your pockets and you're gonna use it. Go buy yourself some clothes and shoes if you want to be one of us you gotta look like us." He added.

"Nothing brightly colored, shits gays." Added Lee.

"Plus the darker clothing the easier it is for you to sorta blend in to your surroundings then the guy who's wearing a bright orange shirt." Continued Felix.

"You're also gonna learn how to fight like us and shoot like us, so you're gonna have to start going to the range and the gym." Lee added earning a nod from Buck. "BSU is known for their brawlers but in our line of work you need to learn how to shoot."

"Maybe you can build some muscle up to while you're at it." Stated Felix with a chuckle.

"Fifth rule, and this is something important to Mark that I greatly agree with." Stated Lee earning Buck's close attention. "The BGA taught him that it's good to be known but you need to be ten-percent physical ninety-percent mental."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"He means you gotta get an education, we don't like dumbasses in our ranks. That's one of the main reasons why we didn't get along with the guys in Sunbelt, pricks were too fucking stupid for their own good." Stated Lee.

"Tell me about it I literally had to explain why a lot of the shit they spoke was offensive." Added Felix earning a nod from Lee.

"You can't fix the mentally brainwashed brother." Stated Lee before he turned to look back at Buck. "You get what we're saying brother?" he asked earning a nod from the teen.

"Good because we're here." said Felix as Buck looked out the window of the car and noticed that Lee had drove the group to the ports before slamming on his brakes in front of a warehouse where the group noticed four drug addicts sitting outside.

"GO!" said Lee as he and Felix jumped out of the car with Buck following behind them. He then watched closely as Lee punched one of the men in the face while Felix grabbed another before slamming him on the side of the road while the other one tried to run away.

"Bucky catch um!" Lee yelled causing Buck to run after the drug addict before slamming into his back and knocking him into the ground.

"Come on get him in the car and tie him up." Said Lee as Buck pulled the man to his feet before escorting him to the Cavalcade before tossing him into the back and hopping inside with Felix who started to zip-tie their hands and feet while Lee hopped in the driver's seat and drove away from the port before arriving at a warehouse just a few blocks away and driving the car inside.

"Come on be quick." Said Lee as Felix rolled one man in the backseat before grabbing the others and then tossing them in the front seat.

"Feel free to piss, shit, and vomit as you wish boys." Said Felix before he, Lee, and Buck walked out of the warehouse before closing the door on the vehicle.

 **Pelican State Casino & Hotel**

Things seemed somewhat quiet for a medium built Caucasian man wearing a white dress shirt, black bowtie, black slacks, and dress shoes as he found himself pushing a food cart through the halls of the hotel section of the building.

The men then stopped the cart outside of a room before reaching for the doorknob and giving it a sharp turn then pushing the door open so he could enter the room.

"Hello room service-." He started before he felt a sharp sting in the right side of his neck followed by feeling a limpness in his body.

"Sweet dreams." Said Mark as he watched the now unconscious man fall to the floor with a thud before putting the needle that was once filled with animal tranquilizer in a small pouch before setting it aside and then turning back to the man.

"Sorry my friend but I need to borrow these." Said Mark before he started to strip the man out of his clothes then doing the same with his own and following up by dressing himself up in the man's clothing. He knew he wouldn't be able to truly pass for this man, but all he really needed to do was get to and from the casino owner's room without being detected as a threat. And he shouldn't have a problem with that, why would he…the IAA had taught him well.

The story he gave Alison about going to the IAA to give them information on the BGA was all true, but there was one crucial piece of information he left out…he surrendered himself to them. He told them everything about himself, even admitted to a number of murderers he carried out for the prison gang and because of so they deemed his crimes to heinous for him to receive any immunity. With that in mind and the safety of Lee and the others up for grabs, Mark made a deal. He'd do time until he was twenty-one, the age required for the death penalty, then he'd take the needle as long as Lee, Link, and Jimmy could get in witness protection.

He would have done his time proudly, but that was before he met Ana Chan. She was a rather mysterious woman and in truth Mark wondered if that was even her real name, but he wasn't complaining she got him outta jail in exchange for something else…he'd personally work for her.

It was no secret that the IAA had a habit of using criminals to do their dirty work for them. He'd often heard rumors about an IAA Agent in Liberty using an Eastern European hitman to do her dirty work and like him Mark was in the same shoes. Whenever Ana needed something taken care whether it be an assassination, espionage, interrogation, infiltration, or anything that could benefit her Mark was her go-to-guy and not just for her dirty work either.

The two had a relationship that wasn't really intimate with each other. They've had sex with each other, with her being Mark's first, but they didn't know much about each other or he didn't know much about her. He figured her favorite color was red because that's all she wore but other than that Ana was one of life's biggest question marks to him. At first he would try to have dinner with her and get her to open up to him, but to no avail and he quickly learned to stop fishing for information when he learned that she was married and had been for eight years.

He was hurt when he found out and he quickly started to turn down her jobs, and as a result the two now had a rather strained relationship. It was a relationship that got worse after Mark hooked up with his girlfriend in Sunbelt and promised that he wouldn't cheat on her, therefore denying the woman of the sex she wanted.

And with that the duo drifted apart, or that was until a week ago when she picked him up.

While thinking of what he'd been doing this weekend Mark had finally reached the elevator and was making his way to the top floor.

Heist and Hits, that was the motto he lived by and that was the motto his brothers lived by because it described the jobs they did and the jobs Mark would do with Ana. In his time growing up Mark had learned that Ana was somewhat of an adrenaline junkie who got a weird rush when she had done something exciting and adventuress and nothing was more exciting then robbing a bank, getting into shootouts with security guards, or escaping from the police in cars going over a hundred-fifty miles an hour.

He liked those kinda jobs in the past because that meant the best sex, the bigger the risk the better the sex. He knew with this kinda heist her engine would barely be purring, she hated the quiet approach and in truth so did he, he was a gunmen after all and jobs where he didn't have to use them were always his least favorite.

After stepping out of the elevator and made his way to the owner's room he made sure to keep his head down so he wouldn't be seen by the cameras in the corners of the room. He also thought back to the jobs he'd been doing this week, three hits and one other heist. His three persons of interest weren't that much important to him neither was the reason he was killing them. He'd learned that it was better to not ask questions with Ana just to go along.

As he walked up to the door he quickly used the key he snatched off the worker to open the door before walking inside of the room with the cart and then closing the door behind him. The young Creole then took in the sight of the lavish room before remembering his task as he scanned the room for any signs of a safe before spotting one in the corner of the room over a mini refrigerator.

"Bingo!" said Mark as he approached the safe and noticed that it had a digital keypad.

"Good this'll be easier than I thought." Said Mark as he pulled out the black bag Ana had given him before pulling out a silver magnet that was about the same size of a hockey-puck and then wrapping it up in a towel.

"Come to papa." Said Mark as he latched the magnet on the door of the safe before grabbing the knob of the safe and then successfully turning it allowing the door to swing open.

"You should never get a safe with a lot of flaws." Mark whispered with a chuckle before swiping all the money out of the safe and stuffing it in his back and then closing up the safe.

"Easy as pie." Said Mark as he put the safe under the cart before making his way out of the room where he quickly made his way out of the room only to come face to face with Ana and the owner of the casino.

"You what are you doing." He started before he felt a slight prick in the side of his neck followed by feeling a numbness wash over his body.

"You were supposed to be gone." Said Ana as she pulled her needle out of the owner's neck and watching as he started to fall forward before Mark quickly caught him and started to pull him in the room then tossing him on the floor.

"Thought you were gonna let him feel you up some more before you came back to the room." Mark replied earning a slight smile from the woman.

"Sorry but he isn't my type and you should know that best." She replied before walking away while Mark watched her closely. "Come on, lets get out of here." She added earning a nod from Mark as he grabbed the bag of money before walking away with Ana in tow.

"So now what are we going to do?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well while he was rubbing on my thighs-." She started before looking to Mark only to see the short second of anger in his gaze upon hearing about another man touching her. "He talked about a story a friend of his told him about some men robbing a bank and then crashing the getaway car in a lake not far from New Arcadia." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"And you want to go hunting for sunken treasure." He asked earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Well don't you know me so well." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

 **Liddell**

The sound of a gunshot quickly sounded off throughout the vacant home in Liddell as Adahy found himself standing over one of two dead men while Danyen and four other Creek Warriors stood by watching as he slowly executed the captured Rednecks.

"Now are you gonna tell me where your boss is?" Adahy asked as he got in the face of another man while pointing his gun at the man.

"He's in 1836 making your people walk the trail of tears." The man replied with a chuckle earning a strike across the head from the Creek warrior. He then followed up by putting the gun to the man's head and squeezing the trigger.

"Fucking bitch!" said Adahy as he turned to the last surviving Redneck.

"So are you gonna say something smart." Adahy asked before he heard the ringing of his cellphone, causing him to look down at the device and notice that the number was from Meska.

"Shit!" said Adahy as he quickly hit the accept button on his phone before putting it to his ear. "Kinda busy here Meska." He answered before Meska's words filled his ears and caused him to lower his gun and earning the attention of Danyen and the other Creeks who watched him closely before he lowered his phone.

"What was that about?" the Mohawk Warrior asked with concern in his voice.

"That was Meska, he says these bastards want to have a sitdown so we can end all problems." He said earning a confused look from Danyen.

"This could be a trap." Said one of the Creek Warriors.

"It maybe, but we have to take the chance." Said Adahy as he sent a look to Danyen who nodded his head.

"Let's see what they have to say." He responded earning a nod from Adahy who turned back to the Redneck with his gun lifted at the man's head before squeezing the trigger.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to a restaurant in New Arcadia's 4th Ward wasn't long for Lee, Felix, and Buck as they stepped out of a stolen Intruder before making their way inside where they quickly noticed Heavy Joe sitting at a table in the back across from a Vietnamese man who looked to be in his fifties with short graying hair, bright black eyes that widened upon seeing Lee enter the restaurant, and wearing a expensive gray suit.

"Ah Lee glad you could make it." Said Joe with a smile before he turned back to the Vietnamese man. "Mr. Ngyuen this is Lee Shen, he's one of my best soldiers and I think he can help you with your problem." Said Joe earning a nod from the man before he turned to Lee and extended his hand to the Chinese man.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile before Lee extended his hand to shake.

"Likewise." Lee replied with a half-smile.

"My man Ricky is around back, he'll fill you in on what you'll be doing." He said earning a slight nod from Lee who walked away from the man with Felix and Buck in tow.

"Did Joe just use you solely for your race?" Felix asked earning a nod from Lee.

"Looks that way, fucking prick." Lee replied before the group made their way out of the restaurant.

"So are we holding off on the heist?" asked Buck earning a shake of the head from Lee.

"Hell no, I'll be back in a few hours but in the meantime I got go ahead from Mark. Obviously I won't be able to be there, so I need you two to make it happen." Stated Lee earning nods from the group. "Call Davey, Eddy, and Miller and tell them meet you at this address." He added earning nods from the group.

"Alright we'll take care of it." Said Felix as he and Buck walked away from Lee who turned back and noticed a Vietnamese man in his late twenties with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a grey suit while smoking a cigarette.

"You the guy I'm supposed to be working with?" Lee asked earning the man's attention.

"Yeah my names Ricky Thu, and you are?" he asked while putting out his cigarette.

"Lee Shen, I work for Joe." He replied earning a loud scoff from the man.

"And here I thought I'd be working with some two-bit street hustler." He said earning a raised eyebrow from Lee. "Alright then let's go kid." Ricky stated before leading Lee away from the restaurant.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The sun seemed to be setting on this day as Mark found himself standing just a few miles outside of New Arcadia at one of Louisiana's many Bayou's rubbing grease on the front of his body while Ana rubbed it on his back they both prepared to dive down in the cold waters.

In truth he wasn't too happy to be going down in the water of the Bayou, Ana wasn't from her so she didn't know that the Louisiana Bayou's are home to poisonous frogs, snakes, and even Alligators and Crocodiles, but his biggest fear came in the form of a small but deadly little creature that can do a lot of damage in numbers…leeches. The small little bloodsuckers were somewhat harmless on their own, but in a group they could be deadly and in a swamp like this…they may be moving in swarms.

The water caused a fear but being on land brought annoyances to. From a distance or on a photo the swap looked rather beautiful, but if one were to be standing directly in the Bayou they would have a different perspective. Every couple of seconds he was swatting away mosquitoes that were attracted to his sweat covered skin and to make things worse both he and Ana had earned the attention of a few Deep South folks that looked like they ate people for a living and were all out of dark and yellow meat. Lucky for him, his guns were never far.

"Why do you think the cars here, I mean we're miles from where the guy said it was?" Mark asked while feeling Ana glide her fingers over his sides.

"If you're forgetting when the Hurricane hit that area flooded with water and if my physics and the rules to life apply here then the powerful stream of water should have swept the car from it's previous location and brought it to another location and this bayou is the closest so we'll look here and if we don't find anything we'll try another." She said earning a nod from Mark who turned to her and watched her turn her back to him for him to apply grease to her back.

"So why are we greasing up?" he asked.

"That waters probably cold at the bottom and I think you would appreciate not freezing your ass off when we got to the bottom." She replied while Mark rubbed grease along her exposed lower back.

"Besides don't tell me you don't miss rubbing my ass-." She started before leaning back into him and causing the youngest Roman to touch her black swimsuit covered behind. "or my thighs." She said before she moved Mark's hands to her thighs. "Or my stomach." She continued with a moan before moving his hand to her exposed stomach then leaning back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I can't!" he said earning a roll of the eyes from the woman.

"And you won't if we don't get this money." She said before separating from the Creole. "So get to work." She said earning a roll of the eyes from Mark who quickly slipped on his wetsuit before climbing into an old motorboat used for fishing then stopping in the middle of the Bayou so he could put on his scuba gear.

"I got you covered." She yelled out as Mark noticed her lifting an H&K G3SG/1 Battle Rifle, with a Sniper Rifle Scope, and eyeing him closely.

"Yeah that thing can stop the gators from eating me but the not the leeches from sucking me dry." Whispered Mark before he put on his breathing mask and goggles before picking up a sock that he had stuffed with rocks and then diving down into the waters of the bayou.

With the aid of the rock stuffed sock the extra weight was able to drag him to the floor of the bayou quicker then he would have if he just swam and he quickly started to scan the area for any signs of a vehicle while Ana looked over the area through the scope of her rifle and quickly caught site of a toothless Caucasian man with long brown hair eyeing her from behind a tree.

"Damn hick!" she said before sticking the tip of her tongue between her lip gloss covered lips and then firing a single shot that impacted against the tree and scared the man into running away. "And there goes the neighborhood." She said with a slight chuckle as time seemed to be going slowly as Mark continued to scan the floor of the water with the flashlight attached to the Sig Sauer P226 Ana had given him and his Knife drawn just in case he caught sight of an alligator.

The fruit of his search soon worked in his favor as he caught site of a white car dug into the mud of the lake bed. As the youngest Roman approached the vehicle and shined his flashlight inside he caught site of two skeletons in the front seat and a third in the backseat that was clutching one of three metal containers in his arms.

"Bingo!" said Mark as he used the butt of his gun to break the window of the car before grabbing one of the containers and then swimming to the surface with it. As he breached the water he was quickly spotted by Ana who took the smile on his face as a good sign before she watched him pull the container outta the water with a chuckle.

 **New Arcadia**

"There's our target." Said Felix as he watched a skinny African American male step out of a house carrying a bag of trash in his hands while Buck, Miller, Davey, and Eddy sat beside him.

"Alright what's our reason for doing this?" asked Buck.

"We don't ask why brother." Said Davey as Buck watched him rub the top of his back quickly.

"We just act." Added Eddy as he pulled his black ski mask over his face along with Miller and Felix before Bucky did the same.

"Let's do this." Said Felix as the group stepped out of the car before rushing the front door and then kicking it open earning a series of screams from the other side as Buck drew his gun and lifted it to an African American woman who was clutching her daughter while Felix, Davey, Eddy, and Miller started to attack the African American man.

"Nothing personal buddy it's all business." Said Davey he lifted his baseball bat over his head before forcibly bringing it down on the man's arm.

 **Meanwhile**

While the group of BSU members were doing their job Lee found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Ricky's 9F in the Vietnamese Community of East New Arcadia parked outside of a nice home just a few blocks away from the lake.

"So how'd you start working for a guy like Joe?" Ricky asked breaking the silence.

"My brother works for him, but he got hurt so I've been filling in for him." Lee replied earning a nod from Ricky.

"You Chinese y'all always quick for a dollar." He replied.

"My brothers black, we aren't blood brothers but we both weathered through Hurricane Katherine, the Megadome, Foster Care, the Streets of Dockington, and Sunbelt together. If that doesn't make us brothers I don't know what does." Stated Lee earning a nod from Ricky.

"Understandable, but what part of New Arcadia you from exactly?" he asked.

"Here, my mom and dad were Chinese, but they opened up a store not far from her. Hurricane took it away…and them with it." He replied earning a nod from Ricky.

"Sorry to bring it up." The Vietnamese man shot back.

'Don't worry about it, pain whether physical or emotional is nothing but weakness leaving the body and I've experienced so much of it I've kinda gotten numb to it." He stated earning a nod from Ricky.

"I can agree with you there that's what my mom told me growing up." He said earning Lee's attention.

"She came to this country after the Fall of Saigon with nothing in but her name and the clothes on her back." He started earning Lee's attention. "My dad was the same, they both experienced a lot of pain in Vietnam both from the North and even from the Americans when they got here, but you know something my father always told?" he asked while turning to face Lee.

"This world is full of pain and problems that are unavoidable, but as a people we must stay strong because the stronger you are…the easier life is." He stated earning a nod from Lee.

"And there's are target." Ricky added causing Lee to look out and notice a bright blue Dominator pull up in front of the house they were parked in front of.

"Let's go!" said Ricky as he and Lee stepped out of the car before approaching the vehicle while a Vietnamese man wearing a pair of dark blue sunglasses in his early twenties stepped out and noticed Ricky.

"Up Ricky man hold up-." He started before Ricky punched the man in the face with enough force to knock him out.

" **Mảnh ngu ngốc của shit** **."** **("Stupid Piece of Shit.")** Ricky yelled before looking to the front door where he noticed three other Vietnamese men standing in the doorway. "None of you move!" he yelled with authority in his tone while Lee kept his gun trained on the group. **New Arcadia General** The drive back to the hospital wasn't long for Alison as she found herself stepping out of her car and making her way inside the hospital before approaching the woman sitting at the front desk who quickly greeted her with a good day and a smile. "Yes Alison Trueblood I'm here to pick up a few of my items I left in my room." She said earning a nod from the woman who looked through her computer.

"Ah your room is being occupied now, but I can send someone to get your stuff for you if you're willing to have a seat." She said earning a nod from the detective who quickly took a seat in the waiting area.

As she sat in silence her mind continued ponder on the whereabouts and actions of the youngest Roman. It seemed weird that he would just go off without saying a word and it seemed even weirder that Link and the others were so calm about it, almost like it was just another day of their lives.

"Excuse me mam." Came a new voice that caused Alison to lift her head up and notice an African American woman wearing a nurses outfit standing over her with a box.

"Your things." She said while extending the box to Alison.

"Thanks." She said before taking the box and then rising from her seat, but before she could leave she was taken off-guard by the sight of a familiar African American man running up to the woman at the front desk.

"Tavon!" she said before approaching the man and noticing that the worry in his face.

"I'm sorry sir, but that patient is in surgery now and you can't see him." She said earning an angry look from Tavon.

"Surgery listen lady he's my brother and I need to see him." Tavon shot back before Alison approached him.

"Tavon." Said Alison as she put her hand on his shoulder earning the man's attention. "What's going on?" she asked with worry in her tone.

"Somebody attacked my younger brother." He said to Alison's shock.

"Really?" she asked with concern in her tone.

"Yeah they broke into his house and beat him down while his wife and daughter watched with guns to their heads." He stated with venom in his tone while Alison stood by in shock and watched him yell at the woman before security came and escorted him out of the hospital.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The sun had long since set on this day as Mark found himself hauling up the last of the three containers while Ana sat in the dirt with a smile on her face.

"Good work." She said while watching him remove his breathing mask and oxygen tank.

"What can I say I learned from the best." He replied while taking off his glasses and then starting to remove his wetsuit.

"So how much do we have?" he asked.

"I was still counting but I think there's maybe five-hundred thousand all together and split between the two of us that's two-fifty each." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You mean four-hundred for you and one-hundred for me with all the bits of information I bought off you?" he asked earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Correct but you still made your pay with that casino job and all the other jobs so you're close to five-hundred thousand." She said earning smile from Mark.

"Well I can deal with that." He said with a smile before the duo heard the cocking of gun and turned their heads to notice eight men aiming Shotguns at them.

"Now don't you move." Said one man in overalls as Mark sent a look to Ana who turned back to him.

"Can we help you gentlemen?" Mark asked with venom in his tone.

"Yeah you spook you can drop everything you got and walk away from here before I put a bullet in your head." Said one man in an accent that made Mark realize he was of Cajun descent.

"What if we don't want to?" Mark asked before stepping in front of Ana who looked down and noticed his Sig Sauer P226 stuffed in the back of his pants.

"Then we'll shoot you in the knee and make you watch as we have some fun with your bitch." Said another man with a missing tooth while Ana gave a low chuckle.

"You like that idea?" Mark asked.

"Never in a million years." She replied before quickly swiping the handgun from the back of Mark's pants as and putting it to his back earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Alright then I like those odds." Said Mark as he slowly stepped from in front of Ana allowing the men to see the gun in her hands but not before she fired off three shots that hit the lead man in the chest and following up by striking another once in the throat and another in the back shoulder before rolling to her right while Mark rolled to his left in the direction of his SCAR-L Assault Rifle and quickly scooped the weapon up before firing off five shot that hit one man in the side and then ended with another round that caught him in the cheek.

"Goddamn liberals." Yelled a man with a Shotgun as he sent a lung in the direction of Ana but the woman was able to take cover behind the boat before firing off two rounds that hit the man in the nuts and caused him to scream like a bat out of hell before Mark silenced him by shooting him in the head.

The other three men then started to run away but that wasn't happening with Mark who flipped the switch on his rifle from full auto to semi so he would be able to fire off precise shots instead of the usual burst of rounds. He then looked down his sight and fired off a single round that struck one man in the back of his head, he then caught another in the back of the neck, and then another with a shoulder shot followed by a back shot that actually had a round explode out his chest.

As he turned to finish off the last guy he watched in amazement as the back of the man's head exploded in a violent display of blood and gore. He then turned his head and noticed Ana clutching her H&K G3SG/1 Battle Rifle in her arms before sending a smile to Mark.

"Couldn't let me have all the fun?" he asked with a chuckle before Ana slowly approached him to his surprise before she moved to give him a quick kiss on the lips that surprised Mark as he felt her tongue slide across his lips and beg for entrance into his mouth.

"I can't!" he said before separating from her.

"Right, you can't cheat on your new FIB friend." She stated earning a surprised look from Mark. "Don't look so surprised you know I keep check on you and everything you do." She added earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Since we aren't going to be having any fun you can take your things and go, I'm finished with you." She said earning a nod from Mark who walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"No you don't." he replied.

"I do and you love me to." She said before giving him another quick kiss before allowing the youngest Roman to walk away from her.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going slow for Lee as he found himself standing in the living room with Ricky watching as the man he hit earlier along with the other three squatted down before them with boards tied between their arms. He heard about this method of torture being used by the Americans on the Viet Cong during the Vietnam War.

It was stress torture and designed to put a tremendous amount of pressure on the captive's legs until he suffered from muscle failure and basically collapsed. He knew that Ricky wasn't doing this for money or because these men were rivals he was doing it to discipline his own soldiers.

In gangs like the Families, Ballas, Spanish Lords and even Vagos members would dish out punishment in the forms of beatings and in some cases stabbings or shootings to their members when they fucked up. And fucking up could mean disrespecting your members, lying, turning your back on a member, but most of all fucking up the money.

And that's what all these men did, they've been skimming money from their bosses and this was their torture.

"This wasn't really a job was it?" Lee asked turning to Ricky who chuckled at him.

"Actually it was, Mr. Nguyen wanted these men dead and I was gonna sit back and watch one of Joe's guys shoot it out with them. Then he gave me you… and New Arcadia ain't San Andreas." He stated earning a nod from Lee. "Yellow gotta stick together better then it does there, we gotta come together Vietnamese, Chinese, Filipino it does no matter because at the end of the day…we're all the same." He finished earning a nod from Lee.

"You can give if you want, take the car to as a form of payment." He said before tossing the keys to the Dominator to Lee. "I'll be sure he signs it over to you." He said earning a nod from Lee before he started to make his way out of the house.

"And Lee. I look forward to doing more business with you." He said earning a slight smile from the Chinese man before he walked out of the house.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive back to her apartment wasn't long for Alison as she found herself parking in her usual spot before stepping out of the vehicle with Tavon in tow. The man was an emotional wreck since finding out the news about his brother's attack. And she couldn't blame him for worrying.

The doctor had said that the man had received Compound Fractures in both his right and left forearms, his right shoulder was dislocated, all five fingers on his left hand were broken, he had four broken ribs and another two bruised, to make it worse his right leg was broken, but the real problem was coming from his left knee. Whoever had attacked him had taken wooden baseball bat to his knee and had tore his ACL, MCL, and Medial Meniscus.

It would talk almost half a year before his knee would heal enough for him to walk again but he still would need years of rehabilitation.

"Come on in!" she said before allowing Tavon to enter her apartment and watching as the man took a seat on her couch. She then responded by taking a seat next to him.

"He'll be okay, you know that right?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Tavon.

"Growing up, he used to always look up to me." He replied to Alison's surprise. "He used to always follow me around and try to dress, talk, and act like me." He added with a chuckle.

"He wanted to be like me so bad and I loved the idea because with my guidance he finished school and stayed away from the streets. Started a family and made an honest living with himself, but you know my biggest fear-?" he asked while looking at Alison with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"That something I do results in him getting hurt." He said before lowering his head and beginning to cry in his hands while Alison pulled his head onto her chest and started to rub his back.

She knew he was in a compromising position right now and she didn't really understand his pain, but she had to be there for him. Unlike Mark he was there to visit her everyday while she was in the hospital and she would be there for him now, in his time of need.

As seconds turned to minutes she could feel him beginning to calm down and he was starting to grow less tense. She then watched as he picked his head up and looked into her eyes for a few seconds before moving his lips to her and sharing a quick kiss with Alison that lasted longer than Alison wanted. She then separated from the man and looked at him closely.

She was lost for words, she figured that the first person to kiss her in New Arcadia would be Mark but instead here was Tavon. He was here and Mark wasn't, the duo had been on a few dinners and went out for drinks a few times since she's been in New Arcadia but she often wrote that off as him being friendly, but here he was kissing her and rubbing her thigh.

"Let me get you a drink." She said before rising from the couch and then making her way into the kitchen as she opened her cabinets to grab a glass but as she reached for one she felt something rub against her lower back causing a deep red blush to spread across her face.

"I want something better than a drink." He said causing Alison to spin around.

"No we can't." she started before Tavon pressed his lips back against hers for another kiss that Alison was slow to break. She then looked back into his eyes and saw the hurt he was feeling and before she could think more on it her body seemed almost like it was acting on its own because she moved in to kiss him back.

It was an action that both shocked and surprised her because she was never this forward with anyone. She then felt herself starting to get flustered as Tavon removed her jacket and started to undo the buttons on her shirt while continuing to kiss her.

She then pulled off his shirt while he went for her belt buckle and started to undo her pants and slide them and her underwear down her legs and allowing her to step out of them. He then grabbed her by her legs and hoisted her up until she was sitting on the cabinet before undoing his belt buckle and pulling down his pants until they were just past his thighs.

"Go slow!" she said in an almost hushed tone while Tavon positioned himself between her before forcing himself inside of her earning a low shudder from Alison at the feeling. It had been years since her last time having sex so to Tavon it felt like his member was in a vice and the FIB Agent was entirely wet and nor was he lubricated so it seemed to somewhat hurt her.

He then gave her another kiss before slowing pushing himself as far as he could go inside of her to try and muffle her moans of pain and pleasure and get her used to the new feeling. She then felt a feeling of relief and emptiness as he started to pull out of her, he then started to slowly thrust himself back inside of her earning more low moans from Alison as she tried to fight through the pain similar to a virgin losing their virginity.

It seemed to go like that for a few minutes and as she started to get wet Tavon started to pick up the pace of his thrusting until he was damn near shaking the cabinet while Alison was while was holding onto his shoulders as he continued to thrust while his hands seemed to be all over her breast, thighs, and hips.

"Ali, I'm gonna!" he started before quickly pulling out of the FIB Agent and spilling his seed onto her stomach while she sat there panting into his arms. He'd finished but to Alison it didn't seem like she even start, she didn't know why something just didn't feel right. She didn't know if it was being with Tavon or if it was something wrong with her but she something just felt wrong and she couldn't put her finger on it.

 **Liddell**

Things seemed to be somewhat calm and slow as Adahy found himself standing in Meska's office with Meska, Clay, Danyen, and the other tribal elders as they prepared for their sit down meeting with whoever was in charge of the Rednecks. Even Martin was there to act as a mediator between the two sides. Originally the group was against both of them being here but being that one was leading the attacks against the group and the other was trying to get Task off having them both here was probably for best especially if they tried something funny.

"They're here!" came the voice of a young Native as Adahy watched the boy leave the room before watching as an elderly Caucasian man with short greying hair, thick glasses, and wearing a black suit entered the room with a familiar man standing behind him.

"Afternoon gentlemen." The man said in a fatherly tone and with his appearance he gave off the vibe of someone's grandfather and not much of a criminal so it was shocking to see him.

"My name is Michael Knox." he said with a smile while Meska nodded his head. "And I believe you all know my son Bobby." He added while Meska eyed him closely.

"I am Meska, the elder of this tribe." The Creek Elder replied before extending his hand to the man. "Have a seat." He replied before watching the duo take seats across him and the other Natives.

"So you wish to end hostilities between us?" asked Meska earning a nod from Knox.

"Yes I do, I get why you and your people wish to fight. The actions of my men against yours was disrespectful and wrong so I'm here to make you an offer to end hostilities between our two sides." He stated earning a nod from Meska.

"What do you have to offer?" he asked.

"I have some friends in the DA and in the courts that owe me quite a few favors-." He started before Clay interrupted him.

"Get to the point." He said earning a nod from the man.

"I can make the case against your man Chayton Highwolf, disappear." He said to everyone's surprise.

"He's lying." Said Adahy.

"I hate to break it to you kid but I'm not, your man Chayton's case is going to be handled by a judge in my pocket, a jury I can rig, and evidence I can make disappear." He replied before turning back to Meska. "So what's it gonna be, get your man out or continue this war because I can tell you now you've been winning because I've been allowing you to win, but I make a few phone calls and I can have you shutdown." He said with a confidence in his voice that left Danyen and Adahy angry.

"Take the deal." Said Martin to everyone's surprise as they noticed him eyeing the man closely. "Trust me Meska…take the deal." He added before all eyes fell on the elder who remained silent for a few seconds.

"We accept." He said earning a smile from Knox.

"Good man, you've shown you care about your people and I'll be sure to tell my men not to touch your boy while he's inside as long as you keep up your end of the bargain." He said with a cockiness in his tone before standing up with Bobby and making his way out of the room.

"Good night." He said before walking out of the room while all eyes fell on Martin.

"Son of a bitch why'd you make us fold?" asked Adahy with anger in his voice.

"He offered us a way out but we can handle whatever the fuck he throws our way?" yelled Clay while Meska also sent a look to Martin.

"That guy was a Dixie." He said to the group's confusion.

"And what the hell is a Dixie?" asked Danyen.

"The Dixie Mafia is a criminal organization that operates in the Southern US. Unlike the Italians they aren't bound by blood, nationality, and don't have a real chain of command. They're a bunch of white criminals who came together for the sole purpose of making money." Stated Martin earning the groups attention.

"They have a hand in almost everything illegal in the south and they have a lot of power here." He added.

"Okay they sound like any other group of criminals to me." Replied Danyen.

"You aren't from here." The eldest Roman shot back with venom in his tone. "They have power like no other group and they have power within a lot of other organizations. Aryan Vanguard, Aryan Vanguard of Texas, White Trash Boys, Trailer Park Boys, Sunbelt Mafia. They have power within all these organizations and if you fight them you fight all of them." He added.

"You might be able to bring a guys from across the country to fight, but know this. A few years after the Hurricane New Arcadia's biggest criminal was a man named Cadillac Jackson and he went to war with the Dixies and you know where he is…in the stomach of an alligator and what's not in the stomach is in the swamp. And you don't have half of what he had, you can fight but you'll lose everything before you win." He stated earning a few seconds of silence from the Natives.

"He's right." Said Meska to everyone's surprise.

"You left your mark on them and we can get Chayton back so we might as well accept the hand we've been dealt." He added.

"Sir this is bull-." Started Adahy before Meska interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you Adahy, you've spilled enough blood for one day." He said earning an angry look from the man before he stormed out of the room.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Lee as he now found himself driving through the streets of Red Stick with Felix and Buck, all of whom were dressed in all-black and were holding motorcycle helmets.

"Alright masks on." said Lee as he put on his helmet while Felix and Buck did the same as they sped towards the Jewelry store.

"Okay how are we gonna get in?" Buck asked before noticing the entrance of the Jewelry store growing closer. "Lee what are you-." He started before the Chinese man crashed the car through the front door of the store and sent glass raining down on the floor while the alarm went off.

"Let's go!" said Lee as he and Felix hopped out with Buck in tow as the trio started to smash through the glass cases that protected the Jewelry and then put the items in their bags.

"Go go go thirty-seconds." Yelled Lee as the Felix and Buck continued to clean out the cases of the valuables while he ran to the back of the store and fired his Shotgun into the handle of the backdoor before kicking it open.

"We got our way out come on." He yelled before Felix and Buck rushed out the back of the store where a black van was located.

"Come on!" yelled Link from the driver's seat as Lee opened the door to the van allowing Buck and Felix to jump inside before he jumped in.

"Drive Drive Drive!" he yelled as Link stepped on the gas petal and sent the van speeding away from the Jewelry store.

"I love it when a plan comes together." Yelled Felix with a chuckle as Link turned a corner down the road.

 **New Arcadia (Four Hours Later)**

The sun was finally starting to rise on this early morning in New Arcadia as Alison found herself stepping out of the shower and dressing herself in a bright red bathrobe while her red hair hung down her head after she finished brushing it.

After her "activities" with Tavon the duo went to sleep in Alison's bed and just a few moments ago she woke up and took a shower. For some reason she didn't feel as clean or even like herself. As she stepped out of the shower she quickly noticed Tavon standing in her room getting dressed.

"Good morning." He said with a smile earning a similar one from Alison.

"Last night was good." He added before approaching Alison and moving to bring her in for a hug only for Alison to turn him down.

"You should go and see your brother." She said earning a nod from Tavon.

"Right, I gotta go." He said before moving to walk out of the woman's room while Alison followed behind him before watching him step out with a smile.

"Can I see you later tonight?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Alison before she responded.

"No you should stick close to your brother, he needs you more than I do." She said earning a nod from the man.

"Can I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked earning another few seconds from Alison before she puckered up and allowed the man to receive one final kiss.

The duo then separated but not because they wanted to, it was because of the sound of something hitting the ground caught both their attention and caused them to look out and see someone familiar to the both of them staring at them with a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"Marcus." Said Alison as she turned to face the youngest Roman before noticing the bouquet of roses resting on the ground. He didn't say anything to her only lowered his head before turning around and starting to walk away. She figured this must be a hard sight for him, to come home after a week of being away and seeing her with the same man who put him in the hospital.

"I guess that arm of yours healed up nicely." Said Tavon with a slight chuckle earning Alison's attention and causing Mark to stop in his tracks. "You know I don't feel bad about what I did to you, you needed to learn things are different here in New Arcadia and when you fuck up…you get fucked up." He finished earning wide eyes from Alison.

"Tavon!" she said with concern in her voice.

"Every action has a reaction." Came the voice of Mark that caused the duo turn and face the youngest Roman who was still looking away from them.

"That's the law of Karma, every action has an equal reaction." Stated Mark as he turned to face Tavon and Alison with an emotionless look in his eyes. "You fucking up my forearm was an action that has an equal reaction to you." He added earning a slight chuckle from Tavon.

"Oh yeah and what's gonna be my reaction?" he asked while Alison watched Mark closely. Tavon didn't pay attention to the words of the young Creole closely, he believed that Mark was talking in future tense but in reality he was talking in past tense like the reaction has already happened.

"How's your brother?" the words were simple, but they sounded off to the duo almost like a shot from a cannon at just how quick it caught their attention and caused their eyes to widen.

"I hear he's not doing so good." He said causing Alison's eyes to widen in shock. "Compound fractures in both arms, shit just one of them had me ready to shoot myself in the head." He added earning an angry look from Tavon that could have killed him if looks could kill.

"Every action has a reaction, and I guess Karma putting your brothers address in the hands of the wrong people was the reaction to what you did my hands." He added with a chuckle.

"Mark stop it!" Alison yelled while sending a look to Tavon and noticing the hate in his eyes.

"I heard he screamed and cried for you to come save him like a bitch, but you never came." He added with a chuckle. "So I guess bitch runs in the family." He finished with an evil chuckle.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tavon yelled as he charged the youngest Roman who gave a slight smile NAPD Officer stepped closer to him and went to throw a punch that Mark easily stepped to the side to avoid before spinning to his left and extending his left leg for Tavon to trip over him and fall to the floor with a thud.

"Come on that the best you got?" asked Mark with a chuckle as he watched Tavon slowly rise to his feet before turning around and throwing a punch that hit the young Creole in the mouth and caused him to step back with a small amount of blood leaking from his mouth.

"Stop it now." Alison yelled while Mark licked away from the blood before smiling at Tavon.

"My turn!" Mark said before he charged Tavon who got in a boxing stance and awaited a punch to the face that didn't come instead he was met with a sharp kick to his right knee that caught him by surprise and caused him to fall on one knee while Mark threw four punches into his chest.

"Mark stop!" Alison yelled with tears beginning to form in her eyes as she watched Tavon ram his shoulder into Mark's stomach and try to take him off his head.

"FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled while pounding his fist into the back of Tavon's skull before regaining his footing and then kneeing the man in the face.

"STOP IT!" Alison continued to yell as Tavon separated himself from Mark and three two punches to Mark's face before going for a third that Mark easily avoided before grabbing the mans left arm and then pulling him forward while he fell backwards.

"Fucking bitch!" Tavon yelled as he tried to throw punches at Mark who responded by allowing Tavon to fall in between his legs then wrapping his right leg over the back of the man's neck then following up by resting his left leg on top of the right in order to keep it still and apply pressure to the cops neck.

"Triangle hold!" said Mark with a cocky smile as he applied more pressure to Tavon tried to fight his way out of it while the blood flow continued to be restricted from his brain.

"MARK STOP!" yelled Alison with tears in her eyes as she moved to the youngest Roman and tried to pull him off Tavon only for Mark to continue to apply pressure to the man's throat.

"ENOUGH!" came a new voice that surprised Alison and caused her to look up at a woman of Asian Descent wearing a bright red dress with black sunglasses.

"Mark you've had your fun, now let him go and let's leave. You're obviously not wanted here." Ana stated causing Mark to look over at Alison who had turned back to him with tears in her blue eyes. He then looked back at Tavon who had long since passed out with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Right!" he said to Alison's surprise as she watched him release Tavon before rising back to his feet and sending a look to Alison. "I'm not wanted." He added before turning his back to the FIB Agent and then walking away.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he walked past Ana, stepping on the bouquet of roses in the process, who was staring at Alison and watching her closely before turning to walk away with the youngest Roman while Alison kneeled down to help Tavon.

 **Authors Note: And Boom there you have it another chapter of New Arcadia. I know this chapter had a lot of heist but that's because I said in the beginning this chapter would feature more heist then my last story and so far there has been a lot of hits being done but not many heist so I decided to make this entire chapter more heist oriented.**

 **The Riverboat Casino Heist was based off a heist I talked about with Onkwehonweneha. It was a more subtle approach to another heist I have in the future that will involve stealing all the money in a casino. And the trick Mark used to open the safe with a magnet is actually another way to open a safe when not knowing a combination.**

 **The Bayou diving for the money was somewhat based off the plot of the show Hap and Leonard. Which was an awesome show that was set in Texas but a lot of the filming actually took place in some parts of Southern Louisiana and Baton Rouge. The house that Hap was staying in is actually just a few miles outside of the city limits. The job wasn't really a heist but it allowed for more explaining about Mark's relationship with Ana who is visually based off Ada Wong from the Resident Evil Game but will have some influence of Maggie Q's character in the TV show Nikita. Her using Mark as a personal Assassin and having a relationship with him is also based off how Karen from GTA IV had a relationship with Niko and used him to do jobs for him.**

 **The Jewelry Heist was somewhat based off how it was done in GTA, but how it was executed was taken from the new show on USA Animal Kingdom. If you haven't watched it I recommend it especially if you like Heist.**

 **Lee working with the Vietnamese in this chapter was more to show another criminal element within the city of New Arcadia. Even though I hated season 2 of The Wire I liked that it showed another side of crime in the city of Baltimore that wasn't just coming from the black side, but also the white and I want to do the same but still have it be entertaining.**

 **If one were to go into East New Orleans the population is mixed with I think maybe 42 percent black 41 percent Asian with most of that being Vietnamese and they have their own little gangs and groups around the city. You see their own little gang but you also see some of them immolating Crips and there is also national gangs like Born to Kill has been reported down here along with other major Vietnamese gangs.**

 **The characters Ricky Thu is visually based off actor Dustin Ngyuen who played Harry Truman on 21 Jump Street and Mr. Nyugen is visually based off the deceased actor Don Duong. Who played the Vietnamese General in the We Were Soldiers. Both will play large roles in later chapters as Mark pushes to establish itself himself in New Arcadia.**

 **The character Michael Knox is visually based on actor William Forsythe who played Manny Horvitz in Boardwalk Empire but is more known for his role as J.D. in the movie American Me. And yes he is a member of the Dixie Mafia. I decided to use the actual name with advice from Onkwehonweneha because not only does it sound better but the group never called themselves the Dixie Mafia, that was given to them by the media, they were just a network of southern criminals who came together to do business which doesn't represent a gang and showed no sign of allegiance other than to the dollar.**

 **I didn't want to leave too much of a hint that Mark was gonna go after Tavon's brother but if you were able that he was moving on his family give yourselves a pat on the back because I was not trying to do that.**

 **There was also a lemon in this chapter between Alison and Tavon I hoped someone liked it. I mostly did it to put Alison in Mark's shit list so he does think about her when he comes back to New Arcadia and unleash hell next chapter, but in truth I don't like it much and just wanted it to be over. If any of you have seen my lemons you would know that I have a lot more talent than what that was, that was a five second hump in a McDonalds Bathroom, I ain't that good at lemons but I can at least give you something better than that.**

 **Well stick around for next chapter as Mark unleashes hell in New Arcadia to learn Brian out of hiding, Task gets out of jail and is looking to do some damage of his own, and Alison deals with the consequences of what she's done.**

 **This is Zilla 2000 telling you to have a good day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Hell in New Arcadia**

 **There's Nobody Praying For Me**

 **Red Stick (One Hour Later)**

The drive back to the clubhouse wasn't long for Mark as Ana parked her car in front of the house where Mark quickly noticed the Dominator parked in the driveway next to an all-black Sadler that he knew Lee had bought to replace his Buccaneer. As he looked at the house in silence his mind continued to play out the image of seeing the FIB Agent in the arms and swapping spit with the same man who put him in the hospital.

He then felt a hand being placed over his own that caused him to turn his head and notice Ana looking at him with some concern in her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the young Creole before he responded.

"Yeah I'll be gold." He replied earning a few seconds of silence from her.

"Well after you're done killing-." She started before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. "Meet me at this address if you some company." She said earning a nod from Mark who quickly took the paper before stepping out of the car.

"You got my plans for the day figured out, what exactly are you gonna do?" he asked earning a half-smile from the woman.

"I have to make a trip then I'm gonna be taking care of your problem with the New Arcadia Police Department." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright but make it look good, I don't need Joe thinking I'm fed." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"Will do." She said before Mark reached into the backseat of her car and pulled out a duffel bag that was filled with his share of the money along with his SCAR-L Assault Rifle and then slinging it over his shoulder before making his way to the front door of the house and then turning to wave at Ana who drove away.

He then took out his key for the home before opening the door and stepping inside to notice Lee, Link, Felix, Manfred, and Buck each with mixed looks on their faces and standing over a black bag filled with Jewelry.

"So you did the Jewelry heist without me?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Sorry brother but we couldn't wait for you forever." Stated Lee as Mark approached the group.

"We're glad you're home brother." Said Link as he watched Mark pick up a watch and look it over.

"You got these from the back of the store?" he asked earning confused looks from the group.

"No the back." Replied Felix earning a half-smile from Mark.

"No wonder they look like this." He stated earning confused looks from the group.

"Look like what?" asked Buck as he noticed Mark pick up a watch, that the group knew must have cost well over five-thousand dollar, before dropping it on the floor and then stepping on it with enough force to shatter the glass.

"These watches are fake." He said to the group's surprise.

"What how do you know?" asked Felix as the group watched Mark pick up the watch and look it over closely.

"Jewelry stores never leave the real thing in the front of the stores, they're usually locked in the back." He replied to the group's confusion.

"They real shit was in the front of that store in Sunbelt." Stated Lee as the group watched Mark pick up a silver-watch before putting it on his wrist.

"Aye it changes from store to store, that's why it's best to do some recon for Jewelry stores before you actually rob the place." Mark shot back while turning to the group who looked down at the watches with anger.

"All of that for nothing." Yelled Felix with anger in his voice.

"Manfred you Indian you supposed to know how to spot these things." Said Lee earning a middle finger from the man.

"I'm Indian, but your people made the biggest living ripping people off with fake shit." He shot back earning a chuckle from Link.

"He's actually got a point there." The Irish man said with a chuckle.

"Well on the bright side the cops might not be looking for these things so that's a good things, plus you got Bucky some experience in robbing. It was a dud but every successful heist is a good one." Stated Mark earning a roll of the eyes from Lee.

"Oh yeah and were the heist you've been doing like that?" he asked in a mock tone while Mark set his duffel bag on the table before unzipping it and watching as the groups eyes widened at the sight of the amount of money in the bag.

"Jesus how much is that?" asked Link as Mark continued to look at his watch.

"Almost five-hundred thousand." Mark replied. "Which reminds me-." He started before reaching into the bag and pulling out his SCAR-L Assault Rifle. "She bought me a present." He added while the group looked over the weapon.

"Sweet." Said Felix as the group sent another look back at the bag of money.

"Manfred get to work dividing it out, you know how this goes." Mark ordered earning a nod from the Indian man.

"You got it boss." He started before being stopped by Mark who reached into the bag and pulled out a stack of money that may have at least been third thousand dollars.

"This is yours." Said Mark as he passed the stack of cash to Buck who quickly took it in his hands.

"Feel lucky in most cases you wouldn't be payed yet, but because of all the work you've been putting in for us we think you deserve your cut." He stated earning a slight smile from the teen.

"We gave him the talk and I think he's ready." Said Lee earning a nod from Mark. "Still needs to go to the range and get in a good boxing ring, but he's ready." He added.

"Alright then take him to get him settle." Said Mark earning a nod from Lee before he turned back to the teen. "Lee's gonna take you get your clothing, but after we're done today you're gonna the world who you're allied with." Stated Mark earning a nod from the teen.

"And what exactly are you doing today?" Link asked.

"Me and you are gonna go back to my apartment to pick up a few things, then all of us are going to meet back up at Club Voodoo to see Joe, and then we're gonna fumigate New Arcadia of its outsiders problem." He stated earning nods from the group.

"Felix I need you to wake up Davey and Eddy and have them go with you to Ammunation. I need five boxes of 5.56x45mm NATO Rounds, six boxes of 9mm rounds, and three boxes of Buck Shots for Lee." He stated earning a nod from the Mexican man.

"We going to war?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"As always." He said before turning to Link and nodding his head at him and then making his way out of the house with Link following behind him.

"Why do you want me to go with you to your apartment, afraid Alison might hurt you because you haven't called her?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Nope I'm afraid it's the other way around." Mark replied to Link's confusion before the duo slid into the Sadler and drove away from the home.

 **New Arcadia Parish Jail**

The silence had finally been interrupted to Task as he lifted his head and noticed a prison guard standing before him.

"Come on Highwolf, you're bail hearings in an hour." He said causing Task to rise to his feet and follow the guard out of the cell and allowing him to get a breath of air.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable if you don't have the bail money you aren't going anywhere." The guard stated earning a slight smile from Task. He knew the man's words correct but he also knew that he had stashed a lot of his money in a box under his bed and he figured Adahy and the others would chip in.

So all in all in today maybe his last day being in this godforsaken jail and he was proud to be looking at it in his rearview mirror.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Ammunation wasn't long for Felix and neither was getting the bullets requested by Mark as he stood across the counter watching as the man loaded the bullets into a bag. The Mexican man then made his way towards the gun range where he noticed Davey and Eddy firing his Glock 19 at a few moving targets.

The teenager wasn't that bad of a shot but practice was needed, Felix couldn't fault him though. He wasn't bred for battle like Mark or Lee and neither was himself. He learned to pick up and use a gun outta bare necessity but he never planned on using one his entire life.

He may have been from the barrio but he chose not to run with the gangs because he wanted a better life, not to be a gunmen for someone else.

The sound of cheering soon broke his concentration as he noticed Davey and Eddy cheering after getting a headshot on a moving target. He remembered the first time he got a headshot on a living target, he wasn't at as enthusiastic as the teenager but he did cheer a little. So he may not have wanted to have a part in this life, but he's in it now and there's no going back.

He then broke his concentration from the duo and turned to pull his right arm out of the sleeve of his jacket and allowing him to see the letters "TNPFM" tattooed on his forearm just above an Aztec Shield.

"There's Nobody Praying for Me!" he said before turning back to Buck and watching the boy continue to shoot at targets.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going slow for Alison as she found herself lying on her couch pondering over what she just witnessed. The fight between Mark and Tavon seemed to be stinging in her mind but more so was the look on the face of the youngest Roman as he looked at her with almost distaste.

Then she remembered the flowers that were dropped just before the battle. He was bringing them to her as she sign of forgiveness for leaving her. He wanted to make amends, but instead all he saw was the woman he cared strongly for in the arms of the man who broke his arms. The situation wasn't looking good for no matter how she thought about it.

Mark's words then ran through her mind next "Every Action has a Reaction." She then thought about Tavon's brother and wondered if Mark had anything to do with his assault. The more she thought on that she remembered that Lee, Link, Felix, Buck, and the none of the others were at Mark's apartment when she left for the hospital, but she also knew that the group had another home somewhere in Red Stick that they spent a lot of their times at.

The more she thought on it the more her mind started to hurt, she didn't want to believe the young Creole she felt so strongly for would do such a thing. That's what she thought before she found out about him being tied to a national crime syndicate like the like the BGA. The more she seemed to think on it the more her head seemed to hurt, and the more she started to hate herself for sleeping the man that caused him so much pain.

She was glad the ambulance had come to pick him a while ago because he wasn't looking to good. They both knew that Mark had military training and that made him dangerous in hand-to-hand combat so for Tavon to challenge him was damn near suicidal and he saw the fruit of that. Mark had almost crushed his voice box and probably would have if that woman didn't stop him.

She didn't know who she was only that Mark seemed to follow her words a lot more then Alison and that seemed to bring a sickness to her stomach that she didn't know was jealousy or something else.

The sound of shuffling feet soon broke the FIB Agent from her concentration and caused her to rise from her position on the couch and make her way out her front door where she was quickly greeted by the sight of the young Creole walking out the front door of his apartment with a large duffel bag on his back.

As he turned to face Alison she noticed that he was still had the same emotionless look on his face that he had when he saw her with Tavon and she didn't know why but she hated that look it reminded her of how her father looked at her whenever she did something wrong so she quickly tore her gaze from his face and turned to look at his duffel bag strapped to his back while Link stepped out of the apartment behind him.

"Well he's back!" said Link with a smile and causing the woman to look up at him in surprise.

"Link hang back." ordered Mark earning a confused look from the blonde haired man before he followed the command made his way downstairs leaving Alison alone with the youngest Roman.

"You don't have to leave?" she said breaking the silence that had built between the duo and was quickly met with a loud click of the teeth courtesy of the youngest Roman.

"I think I should, if we don't another incident like this morning to occur." He replied with hidden venom in his tone.

"Mark me and Tavon we aren't-." she started before he interrupted her.

"Together, you could have fooled me with that little display earlier." He replied earning silence from Alison who looked away from him. "Did you sleep with him?" he asked earning wide eyes from the woman.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She shot back earning a low growl from Mark.

"I'll take that as a yes, or look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong." He said earning a low scoff from Alison.

"You're not wrong." She replied while lowering her gaze to the floor while Mark angrily gritted his teeth. "He was hurting with what happened to his brother and I was trying to comfort him." She shot back earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah and you did a lot of comforting." He replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"We only had sex once Mark and unlike you he's been here for me this past week." She shot back earning an angry look from Mark. "Do you remember what you promised me the day I got shot, that you would be there for me while I was in the hospital and there I was waiting for you or at least a phone call and I got nothing." She stated with anger in her tone.

"And while we're on the subject of me being with someone who was that woman you were with, and why are you so bother by this because last I recalled me and you aren't together." She stated earning a slight chuckle from Mark before he reached out and grabbed Alison by her throat and slammed her back against the wall to her shock and surprise as she tried to fight the Roman's grip.

"You want to know why I'm so bothered by this so much right now?" he asked as Alison grabbed his arm and started to squeeze while Mark slowly approached her before moving closer to her and putting his other hand behind her back then in a move that shocked and surprised Alison bring his lips into contact with her for a warm kiss that sent seemed to send waves of euphoria through her body.

Those waves then intensified as she felt him slide his tongue breach her lips and like a snake quickly seek out her own and start to massage it. When he first started the kiss she was still fighting his hand as it squeezed her windpipe but now she felt her mind going blank and his hold on her loosing allowing her to breathe.

And with the return of oxygen she quickly found herself falling into the kiss and gliding her tongue over and causing what one would describe as she visual tango between the two muscles. Alison then slowly closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss while feeling a warmness go through her body and a slight twitch between her legs.

As she went to lift her arms and wrap them around the neck of the youngest Roman he slowly pulled away from her and in doing so he hooked his tongue so that it dragged across her own in a move that somewhat tickled her and as it came out of her mouth he slowly ran it along her lips to get just another taste of her.

She then opened her eyes to stare into the dark brown ones of the Creole who looked at her with a somewhat hurt look on his face as he moved his hand from her throat and down to her shoulders then moving his mouth to her left ear.

"That's why this hurts so much." He said before giving a low growl then pulling away from the woman and walking away while she stood there in silence and awe at what just happened to her as Mark made his way downstairs to the passenger seat of the Sadler while Link sat in the front.

"So, ah you want to talk about this?" Link asked while watching as Mark sliding inside.

"No, just…drive." He said earning a nod from Link who started up the truck before driving away from the apartment while Alison continued to stand in silence.

 **Courthouse**

The drive to the New Arcadia Courthouse wasn't long for Task as he found himself walking out of a prison bus in a dress shirt, tie, and slacks that were provided to him by the officers to look presentable at his trial.

"Let's get this over with Highwolf." Said an officer before he grabbed Task by the arm and then escorting him inside the courthouse and then into a court room where he quickly noticed Martin standing by a table while Adahy, Mekko Meska, Clay, Marisa, and a few other sat in the seats behind him.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." Said Adahy as he sent a look to the hand of Task and noticed that it was still wrapped in bandages.

"Yeah it's good to see you all to." Replied Task as he took his seat.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you outta here son." Said Meska earning a nod from Task just as the security guard announced for everyone to rise for the judge.

 **Club Voodoo**

The drive to the Voodoo Club wasn't long for Lee as Mark, Link, Felix, Davey, and Eddy watched him step out of his Dominator with a smile on his face.

"Alright get a look at our new brother." Stated Lee as the group watched Buck step out of the passenger seat of the car wearing an all-black leather over a dark grey t-shirt, black cargo pants, a pair of black and white skateboard shoes, a black hat that was on backwards, and studded ear rings.

"Well look who's finally one of us." Said Davey with a chuckle while Buck rubbed his ears.

"I couldn't get any brightly colored clothing, but I could get ear rings?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"It's not required but it makes you look good." Stated Mark as he rubbed his own ear-rings.

"Felix set him up." said Lee as the Mexican man approached Buck with a brown gun holster and quickly handed it to him.

"It goes under your jacket and you carry whenever we're doing things like today." Felix stated earning a nod from Buck who quickly took off his jacket and strapped the holster on his torso.

"Alright hang back here with Davey and Eddy while we handle this." Mark replied earning nods from the trio before they watched Mark, Lee, Link, and Felix make their way into the club where they greeted by the normal sight that came with the early hours of any strip club.

"Hey Lee!" said one of the girls as the Chinese man quickly waved at her with a smile.

"What was that brother?" Mark asked.

"While you've been gone I been having a little fun here if you know what I'm saying." He replied earning a roll of the eyes from Link.

"Yeah goddamn man whore." The Irish man shot back.

"We all can't go a year with no pussy brother." Lee stated earning a roll of the eyes from Link as the group made their way to the back of the club before opening the door and quickly coming face to face with Joe, Maurice, Marrick, Ghost, and three other men.

"Well look who's finally healed up." Said Joe as he eyed Mark with a smile.

"Yeah New Arcadia Police ain't no joke. I should have taken those words seriously." He replied earning a nod from Ghost.

"Well then you on your feet but I didn't call you here, so you mind telling me why you here?" Joe asked while Maurice watched closely as a smile spread across the face of the youngest Roman.

"Yeah, my boys have been helping you with your war but I think it's time we bring it to an end." Stated Mark to everyone's confusion.

"Oh yeah well how are you gonna do that. The Ballas are underground and Twan went into hiding, the Black Kings are nowhere to be found, and from what I hear the Uptown Riders are hold up with their Red Stick Chapter somewhere." Joe replied while eyeing Mark closely.

"That would be a problem if I didn't know exactly where the Ballas are hiding out at in the 17th, or exactly where Antwan was hiding out at-." He started earning the groups attention. "Or where the Black Kings are right now, and the exact location where the Uptown Riders and their club president is." He finished earning wide eyes from the group.

"And how'd you get that information?" Ghost asked while watching a smile spread across Mark's face.

"When you're in a hospital bed all day all you can do js hear information be passed through the walls." He replied with a chuckle.

"Alright then where they at?" asked Marrick as he eyed Mark angrily.

"You don't have to worry your heads with the leaders we can handle them and we'll do it quietly, make sure police don't come your way." Stated Mark before he reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "What I do need help with is taking down out the Ballas here." He said before throwing down the envelope and revealing a small map of the 17th Ward.

"The Holly Park Neighborhood." Stated Maurice with wide eyes.

"Shit that's a Balla Stronghold, they've had that little area on lock since after the hurricane." Stated Ghost.

"Yeah well they never had an exterminator like us." Mark replied with a chuckle. "Some of them dudes hiding out in other parts of the state, meaning this little areas got some weak defense that we can easily roll through." He added while sending a look to Joe.

"That so, then how much I got to pay you to take it for me?" Joe asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No money, but I do want something." He stated to everyone's confusion.

"What's that then?" Joe asked.

"I want the 17th." Mark replied to everyone's confusion.

"You want to take control of the corners there?" Joe asked earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"No what's done on the corners is your domain, me and my guys just want an area to call our own." Said Mark earning a slight nod from Joe.

"I like the idea but I can't just give you the entire 17th Ward." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'm willing to share work boundaries and territories but if they want a piece of the action I suggest they grab their guns and meet me in Holly Park in an hour. I have a problem with living next to a neighborhood who can't cut his own grass." Said Mark earning a nod from Joe and wide eyes from Maurice.

"I'll take you on the offer." He said earning the attention of his youngest son and confusion from his other.

"My boys help you take Holly Park and I get a piece of the action there." He said earning a nod from Mark.

"Free country." Mark replied before turning back to Joe.

"What's it gonna be Joe, they're feeling the heat after that ambush on the police and now's the time to strike before they can regroup." He added earning a few seconds of silence from Joe before he spoke up.

"You have a deal, but we'll talk boundaries later." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Thanks for that." Mark replied with a chuckle before turning to Maurice.

"Tell your boys to ready up, we move in an hour." Stated Mark before he made his way for the door with Lee and the others in tow.

 **Meanwhile**

Things seemed almost silent for Alison as she found herself sitting on her couch still in a rather dazed state at what just happened to her. He kissed her, he finally kissed her and it was better than she imagined it would be. It was like a thousand small explosions went off inside of her body that left her dazed, confused, and somewhat damp in the drawers, even more so then her night with Tavon.

The more she thought about it the more her body seemed to warm up at the thought as the memories of his tongue snaking, dragging, and hooking across her own. It left her, with a number of feelings she had long thought were dead.

Before she could think more on the matter she was brought out of her dazed state by a loud knock at her front door that caused her to jump off her couch and walk over to her door before opening it and seeing a somewhat familiar Asian woman standing on the otherside.

"Good day." Ana said with a smile that Alison could tell meant she was hiding something behind it.

"Hello!" she replied with a half-smile of her own.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing you weren't expecting to see me standing on the otherside." Stated Ana earning a serious look from Alison who knew that the woman's words were correct.

"I'm Ana by the way, Ana Chan." She said before extending her hand to Alison who took a few seconds before shaking it.

"Alison Trueblood." She replied earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I know who you are, and that you work for the FIB." She stated to Alison's surprise. "I myself work for the IAA." She added earning a nod from Alison.

"IAA, what brings you all the way here?" she asked earning a chuckle from Ana.

"Why I'm here to check on me interest and make sure he's doing alright." She replied to Alison's confusion.

"Interest…you mean Marcus." She asked earning a nod from Ana.

"Yes, you can call me his handler. I've been watching over him since he worked with us to cripple the Black Guerrilla Army." She replied earning a nod from Ana.

"I don't why the IAA chose to look after him, the BGA is national crime syndicate." The FIB Agent asked earning a nod from Ana.

"True but like La Onda's contacts with Mexican Drug Cartels, The Aryan Vanguard operating in Europe, and biker gangs who act like mafia-groups on wheels with chapters in other countries that work together to make a global criminal enterprise." She started with a smile. "The BGA is no different, they have influence in other countries and from what Mark confirmed…they were in contact with groups hostile to the United States." She replied earning a nod from Alison.

"That's why he works for me, but I guess he works with you to." She added with a smile.

"He passes information to me." Alison replied earning a chuckle from Ana.

"Of course he does, he needs to feel good about himself." She stated to Alison's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"And here I thought you and him were at that point where you told each other everthing." She continued with a smile. "I'll give you a hint let's just say Marcus has done a lot of things in his lifetime, and he was born in a good Baptism home under his grandmother, so every little while he has this feeling that he's going to hell and he does things that'll…ease his mind and helping you is one of those ways." She stated with a chuckle while Alison stood back in silence.

"You know I should be envying you." She replied causing Alison to look at her closely.

"He really cares about you, and I mean really cares about you." She added causing Alison to look down at the floor in disappointment. "Even more so then he does me." She finished earning Alison's surprise.

"You and Mark-." She started before Ana interrupted her.

"It started out small, I liked how despite knowing how he was putting his life in danger he was determined to bring down a group that could kill him with a snap of a finger. And he was a young man who'd needed to feel the true love a woman." She stated before looking Alison in the eyes.

"I took his virginity and I gotta say you missed out Agent Trueblood." She started earning a slight blush from Alison. "Mark ain't the biggest, but I can swear to you one night with him is…magical it's like he's not just making love to your body but your mind as well." She continued earning a brighter blush from Alison whose mind flashed back to the kiss with the youngest Roman.

"It takes him a while to build up to it, but I promise you the wait is worth it." She added earning silence from Alison.

"But I guess you still have a chance." She started earning Alison's attention who watched as she pulled an envelope from her red jacket. "This is the identification of the man who shot you." She said before opening the envelope and revealing a picture to the FIB Agent.

"Is that him?" Ana asked earning a nod from Alison.

"His names Brian Rose, otherwise known as Killa B, he's a member of the True Haitian Posse Ballas in Sunbelt and a Haitian gang in Vice City." She said earning a nod from Alison.

"He's an ex Marine?" she asked earning a nod from Ana.

"Yeah he did four years in the Middle East before being discharged for assaulting a senior officer, but what makes him more interesting is that he works with Haitian criminal organizations who moves guns out of the US and into Haiti in exchange for drugs." She stated earning wide eyes from Alison.

"Jesus so he's an international criminal?" Alison asked earning a nod from Ana.

"Yes, but we didn't really look at him until you were shot so now he's number three on the FIB's Most Wanted List thanks to him shooting you." She replied earning a nod from Alison.

"What's an international criminal doing in New Arcadia?" she asked earning a chuckle from Ana.

"While in Sunbelt he became close friends with a man named Antwan Michaels otherwise known as-." She started before Alison interrupted her.

"OG Twan of New Arcadia's Deep Down South Ballas." She finished earning a nod from Ana.

"He's Twan best hitman and the guy who was going to help him take New Arcadia, but as of now they're both in hiding…for now." She replied to Alison's surprise.

"What do you mean for now?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Let's just say you won't have to worry about Antwan or most of the Ballas, any of them are gonna be dead in a few hours, but Brian Rose he'll be sticking his head out of whatever rock he's crawled out of soon." She replied earning more confusion from Alison. "Let's just say our boy is gonna be very busy today, believe it or not." She added before moving to walk away from Alison who watched her leave.

"You know I should also be thanking you." Ana shot back earning Alison's attention. "I spent the last week with Mark and he wouldn't even touch me because he's had you on him, but I guess tonight he won't be thinking much of you." She finished with a chuckle before walking away and swinging her hips with each step as Alison lowered her head in disappointment and anger.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

Things seemed almost calm and quiet in the 17th Ward as members of the Ballas and a few local hustlers found themselves hanging out in the Holly Grove Neighborhood chilling and talking amongst each other without the knowledge that they were being watched.

High above their heads was a camera that was watching their every move. It wasn't a military surveillance drone, instead it was a Quadcopter with a camera attached to the bottom. It didn't look like much but a child play toy to those who noticed it, but to those who knew urban combat it was basically an easy way to look in on your enemies.

"Alright give a me a shot to the guys on the next street." Said Mark as he watched Manfred elevate the toy drone to get a shot of the next street.

"Alright looks like twelve guys on this street, another eight on the first, and another seven here." Stated Mark as Lee, Link, Felix, Buck, Davey, and Eddy stood beside him looking at laptop that the camera was feeding the image to.

"That's not counting guys in the houses." Replied Lee.

"And the civilians and kids in the area." Added Link.

"We don't have to worry about them, I got a feeling we be spotted by the spotters long before approach those guys and when we do they'll put the word out to the guys and everyone that's a combatant will get their guns and everyone else will leave. I'd rather walk into fight then start a fight in an open area." Stated Mark earning nods from the group.

"I got the feeling we'll be walking into this hood instead of driving in, but what's a plan?" asked Felix as he continued to eye the street.

"If we're walking in as one group we risk being surrounded by guys who can come in the way we came." Stated Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"Exactly that's why I'll be with whoever my father sends leading the group up the streets, while you take Felix, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and a few others and hit these guys from the otherside. We'll be in the middle with them and you'll be on the outside, but if we can hit them hard enough we may be able to thin them out before they flank us." The Creole stated earning a nod from the group.

"You're putting a lot of faith that your father's men can survive the initial attack." Stated Link earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I don't know about them, but I know I'll survive and I'd rather risk their lives than any of the yours." He replied with a chuckle. "Plus Ana gave me a little something something for I found myself in a tough spot." Said Mark as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Frag Grenade.

"Jesus Christ Mark you can't use that here." Stated Link earning a nod from Mark.

"I know I know too many civilians, but if I comes down to them or me I will always pick me." He replied before the group heard the sound of screeching tires and noticed three cars pull up beside them before watching Marrick step out carrying an AK-47 Assault Rifle while Ghost stepped out beside him with his Mac-11, and another nine members of the Roman Boyz carrying various weapons with them.

"Ain't y'all early." Said Ghost earning a chuckle from Lee.

"We like to do a little recon before we go in guns blazing." The Chinese man replied with a smile.

"So what we rolling in hot and blasting everybody?" asked Marrick earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Nah we going in smart that way minimize losses and don't have to worry about killing the innocent." Mark replied earning a chuckle from a Roman Boyz member with long black dreadlocks.

"If they don't get out the way when we start spraying that's they own problem." He stated to Link, Felix, and Manfred's disgust.

"What's your name?" Mark asked.

"They call me Doop." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"For your level of bad assery you get to work with me, going down the middle to face off against these guys, and that's quite an honor." The Creole stated with a chuckle. Link and the others knew that Mark's words were a lie, and that he was basically putting himself in a hazardous situation and would more then likely take the most losses of the two groups, all in all he was hoping Doop would get killed.

"So two teams me going up the middle Lee going around who wants what?" Mark asked with a sick smile.

"Me, Ghost, and these six will go with you and the rest will go with them." Stated Marrick earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright then." He started before opening the trunk of his car and pulling out SCAR-L Assault Rifle. "Let's get started." He said while Lee pulled out his Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun before stuffing it in his pants and then pulling out Tactical Mossberg 500 while Felix grabbed his Ruger SSR-556 Assault Rifle. The trio already had their pistols and knives on their person, with Mark even carrying the Desert Eagle he took off the first shooting, along with Buck, Davey, and Eddy who quickly drew and cocked their guns.

The group then went their separate ways with Mark, Marrick, Ghost, and the six other Roman Boyz making their way down the streets with their guns in plain sight. The group had decided to wear mask despite knowing that many of the residents wouldn't talk, but mostly in case they were seen by a hidden camera.

"And we've been spotted." Said Mark as he watched some small children run down the road in sight of the group most likely to alert the Ballas and Hustlers. The young Creole then lifted his head and noticed the Quadcopter flying away from the area meaning that the enemy was already getting ready for the group.

"Alright, let's do this." Said Mark as he put his gun to Semi-Automatic so that he could be able to fire more precise shots because he knew these guys would be spraying bullets all over the place. As the youngest Roman made it to the corner of the house he quickly signaled for the group to stop before taking a peek out from behind the corner to see five hustlers with Pistols moving down the street.

"Follow my lead." Said Mark as he broke from cover and fired off four shots that hit one of the men in the center of the chest twice. He then moved to take cover behind a car parked in front of someone's house while the others started to shoot at him.

"Fuck um up!" yelled Marrick as he and the other Roman Boyz broke from cover and fired on the gangsters who switched their fire to them and taking their sights off Mark who looked down the sight of his Rifle and noticed eight other men running down the street with four Ballas amongst themselves.

"No Ballsacks allowed." He said before firing a single shot that hit one of the Ballas in the neck and sent him crumpling to the asphalt while Marrick shot down three of the hustlers in a barrage of bullets that struck one man in the chest, another in the belly, and another in the chest that actually blew out his back.

"Come on bitches." Yelled Ghost as he and Doop fired a barrage of bullets that struck one Hustler and caused another to take cover but after hitting the ground he quickly realized that he had lost his entire right ear.

"Fuck you." Said Mark as he fired off several more rounds from his Rifle that hit another man in the chest that collapsed the man's lung, he then hit another in the knee cap and sent him falling to the ground while still firing his Uzi before being shot in the head by another Roman Boyz member.

"Shoot that ugly motherfucker, he the biggest threat." Yelled one of the Ballas wearing a Panics hat before he was hit in the center of the head and caused everyone to see the bullet hole that went through his hat.

"Only New Arcadia Sinners in this bitch." Stated Mark with a chuckle at the reference of the football team while ducking his head as the hustlers and Ballas sprayed his cover with bullets.

"Marrick I've taken some fire off you, use this moment move up…PRESS FORWARD." Mark yelled earning a nod from his older brother who lifted himself from behind cover and fired several shots from his AK-47 Assault Rifle that hit one man in the chest and another in the throat. He then ran forward and fired three more rounds that hit man in the leg before reloading.

"Damnit!" said Mark as he found himself crawling underneath the car he was using for cover and then putting his gun before him so he could fire off more shots at the few enemies he could see.

"Alright then guys let's go." Said Lee as he led, Felix, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and the remaining Roman's out of cover on the otherside of the streets successfully tracking the surviving Ballas and Hustlers in the middle.

"DIE!" said Lee as he looked down the barrel of his Tactical Mossberg and fired a single Slug that tore through the chest plate of a Balla and sent him flying back before crashing on the windshield of a blue Emperor.

"Take um out quick." Felix yelled before firing off four shots that caught one man in the center of the back before hitting another in the back of the leg before another round blew through the back of his head and then out the front.

This quickly caused the surrounded Hustlers to turn to face Lee and his group and open fire on them, thus cutting the fire on Mark and the other Roman Boyz and giving them enough room to return fire.

"Don't lose the momentum…PUSH PUSHING!" Mark ordered with the authority of a five star general as he watched Marrick and the other Roman Boyz break from cover to fire on the remaining Hustlers who were trying their best to avoid the shots.

"Fuck off!" yelled Buck as he fired three rounds from his Pistol and struck one man in the shoulder before finishing him off with a shot to the throat while Davey and Eddy combined fire and hit one man seven times in the chest.

"Damn!" said Lee as he ran dry on his Mossberg just as two Ballas started shooting at him. The Chinese man then drew his Double-Barrel Sawn Off Shotgun and pulled both triggers and watched as the Buck Shots sent scattered pellets that blew through both men.

"Two for one." Said the Chinese man as Buck and Felix gave him cover fire so he could reload his guns while Mark sent a look over his shoulder and noticed ten Ballas running down the streets with heavier weapons.

"Here they come." Said Mark as he went to move in-between two houses before sending a look to the Roman Boyz.

"Marrick Ghost behind you." He yelled alerting the duo and causing them to shift their fire behind them just as one man carrying an M-16 Assault Rifle fired off a round that hit Ghost in the left shoulder.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled before lifting his gun with his other hand and firing at the group who returned fire and cut down three Roman Boyz with shots to their backs.

"Damn!" said Mark as he shouldered his Assault Rifle and rolled from cover between the two houses while dodging bullets that were coming his way.

"Where's he going?" asked Ghost as Marrick sent a look to his younger brother and watched him turn to move to the back of the house.

"Take em out!" yelled Lee as he fired another round from his Tactical Mossberg and hit a Balla in the center of the face that actually hit him in the mouth and went left a big hole in his face.

"Ha Crater Jaw." Buck yelled while firing off several more shots before reloading.

"More like Assface brother." Said Felix as he fired four shots that hit a Hustler in the leg before firing him with a Shot to the neck while Davey, Eddy, and the other Roman Boyz cut down the last of the Ballas and Hustlers on their end and just in the nick of time as Marrick watched another Roman Boy fall with a bullet in the center of his head.

"Damn where's Mark?" he yelled while the youngest Roman found himself reloading his SCAR-L and then kicking in the backdoor of a home before moving through his house and coming across a young African American woman clutching three kids on the floor.

"Keep your heads down and stay away from the windows." He stated earning nods from the woman who held the children tighter as Mark went out the front door and actually noticed that he was now behind the Ballas.

"Time for some fun." Stated Mark as he switched his gun to full-auto before firing a continuous barrage of rounds at the group that were caught off guard by the Creole behind them as Mark struck two men in the back of the their heads and another in the neck, then another right in the ass.

"That one went right up Main Street." Said Mark with a chuckle, in reference to bullet going up the man's rectum, before he quickly threw down his Rifle and drew his two Glock's before firing a barrage of bullets at the Ballas who quickly turned to him and started shooting causing the youngest Roman to duck for cover behind another car.

"Nobody goes for my brother." Said Lee as he moved past Marrick and the others before firing off a series of shots that hit one man in the leg and another in the back that caused him to fall forward on the hood of the car.

"SHIT!" he said before fired a single shot into the top of the man's head before eyeing the last man and then noticing him trying shoot at Marrick and the others.

"Easy Prey!" Mark yelled before drawing his Desert Eagle that he had hidden in his shoe and then moving from cover and slowly approaching the man while cocking his gun.

"Fuck all you bitch-." He started before feeling the cold steel of a gun barrel being pressed against the back of his skull.

"Game Over!" said Mark with a chuckle before he squeezed the trigger on the gun and sent a round speeding out the front of the man's head then watching with a smile as he body crumpled to the ground in a heap while Marrick and the others stood by with wide eyes.

"Let's go!" the Creole said earning nods from the group as Marrick and the remaining Roman Boyz started to make their way to their cars.

"Aye brother." Said Lee earning the attention of Mark who looked back and noticed the body Doop lying on the ground with eight bullet holes in his chest and two in his head.

"Guess he wasn't bad ass." Stated Mark earning a chuckle from Lee before the BSU members made their way back to their vehicles before driving off with the Roman Boyz in tow.

 **New Arcadia Courthouse**

The sound of the gavel banging easily brought a smile to the face of Task as he eyed the judge who had given him bail. It was a two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars that he knew he would have to bust his ass to pay back everyone who chipped in to get him out, but as long as he was out it was worth it.

The sound of the officers taking the cuffs off his wrist brought a wide smile to his face before he was escorted back into the van and driven back to the prison. He knew he had to go back to get his things and sign out to be officially released but the feeling of going back wasn't hampering his good mood.

"Alright then Highwolf get moving." Said the guard who was an asshole to him earlier, his words didn't seem to hurt as bad as before since he was proven wrong. After making it to the changing room he quickly stripped out of the clothes he'd been given for the trial and into the outfit he arrived into the prison with, which consisted only of a baggy white t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

He was then went to desk where he processed out of the jail before being escorted out the front door where he quickly noticed Adahy, Mekko Meska, Clay, Martin, Marisa, and five other Natives waiting for him with smiles on their faces.

"There's our boy." Said Meska as Task approached him before walking into a hug from the man while Clay ruffled his hair.

"You guys are acting like I beat the case." He replied.

"Let's just say they made a deal to keep you out of prison." Stated Martin earning a surprised look from Task.

"We can talk about that later, come let's get you a real meal." Shot Meska earning a nod from Task who couldn't help but to send a look at Marisa who was looking at him with a half-smile.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

The drive to the police station wasn't long for Alison as she found herself stepping out her car and making her way inside. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to work with her shoulder injury, but she could at least alert the other officers about the information she learned from Ana.

As she walked into the office she was quickly caught by surprise at the sight of a familiar Asian woman sitting down before Lieutenant Locke, Regina, and Sawyer who quickly lifted their heads to turn to her with smiles.

"Hey girl." Said Regina as she approached Alison and brought her in for a hug that the woman quickly returned while sending looks to the smiling Ana.

"Well then the gangs all here." Said Ana with a chuckle.

"What's this?" Alison asked while eyeing Ana closely.

"This is Ms. Jessica Lin." Stated Locke earning a confused look from Alison who quickly realized that Ana must be using a fake alias to hide her cover to Locke and the others. "And she's here to clear Mark's name on being the guy who put Tavon's brother in the hospital." He added before looking to the woman with a serious look on his face.

"Like I said me and Mark have been out of town all week, if you don't believe me you can check my credit card records and the photos we took that are dated." She said with a smile before holding up a picture of herself and Marcus that was dated yesterday morning.

"She's telling the truth." Said Alison to everyone's surprise as they quickly turned to face her.

"Mark lives in the same apartment complex as me and from what his roommates told me, he was gone the entire week I was in the hospital." She added to everyone's surprise.

"Wait, he's been living next you for this long and you haven't told us anything?" asked Sawyer with anger in his voice.

"He's barely ever home, he was like that before he knew I was a cop and he doesn't have visitors because the land lord won't allow it." Alison replied.

"We can talk about that later, right now I want him because he put Tavon in the hospital." Stated Locke.

"Why it was self-defense." Replied Ana earning everyone attention. "Your man charged Mark and he defended himself." She added before sending a look to Alison.

"She's right." The FIB Agent added to everyone's shock. "Mark was coming home when Tavon was leaving my apartment this morning, Tavon said somethings to Mark and responded by asking him about his brother. That resulted in Tavon charging him and they fought for a little while-." She started before Ana interrupted her.

"Your man wouldn't stop coming at Mark, so he wrestled him to the ground with a chokehold." Added Ana.

"A chokehold that damn near crushed his windpipe and almost killed him." Yelled Regina earning a chuckle from Ana.

"You know that chokeholds can kill, I guess your brothers in Liberty didn't get the message." She replied with a chuckle earning a low growl from Regina.

"As you can see from the both of our words your man attacked Mark, a man who he already put in the hospital, so Mark fearing for his life defended him." The IAA Agent replied.

"That's a load of bullshit." Yelled Sawyer earning a sinister smile from Ana.

"Maybe or maybe not, but I guess a full federal investigation team would be the judge of that and adding the fact that two of your men physically assaulted Marcus and left him with severe nerve damage in his left arm-." She started with a cocky smile before rising from her seat.

"I've said what I've had to say, to all of you, take it how you want. If you arrest or harass Marcus for what happened to your man or his brother you'll be falling down on that same sword you use to cut down people." She stated with a smile before turning to the television in the room.

"And it seems like all of you have bigger fish to fry." She added causing everyone to turn to the television and notice that a news report was playing about a vicious gun battle in the 17th Ward.

"Damnit!" yelled Locke as he walked out of the room in a huff while everyone else stood in silence.

 **Liddell**

While the 17th Ward was becoming a hot zone for law enforcement the city across the lake was a different story for Task as he found himself sitting in a restaurant with Adahy and the others eating gourmet food. It was good to him, for he hadn't had a decent meal in days but he knew he also had to watch how much he ate, while in jail the doctors had started giving him shots of insulin that he knew he would have to get a refill of since he's out.

As he continued to eat Adahy couldn't help watching his partner with mixed looks on his face. He was glad that he was out of jail unharmed, but he didn't like the idea of just letting the Rednecks go. After talks with Meska and the others it was decided not to after the group so they could get Chayton off, but he still didn't trust them.

"Hey, Martin." Said Task earning the attention of the eldest Roman who had remained to talk with Task about his current situation. "I want to thank you for helping me, and I wanted you to tell Mark thanks for getting you to help me." He added earning a half- smile from the eldest Roman.

"Why don't you tell him yourself, he's outside waiting on me." He replied earning a nod from Task who quickly excused himself from the table before walking out of the restaurant and noticing Mark walking standing next to his car with Link, Lee, and Manfred.

"There's the man of the hour." Said Mark before Task rose from his seat and quickly slapped hands with the youngest Roman and the others to everyone's surprise at the new arrivals.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Barely those pricks fucked up my arm." Said Mark as he showed the Lakota warrior his arm and revealed to him the scar he had from surgery.

"Dude." He said earning a nod from Mark who looked at Task hand and noticed that it was bandaged.

"Looks like I ain't the only one with problems." He said earning a nod from Task.

"You should see the other guy." he shot back with a chuckle.

"Which reminds me I got to give you something." started Mark before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box of needles before handing them to Task. "Those bitches are expensive as hell here, I just did you a favor." He finished earning a nod from Task.

"Thanks, I guess I better get used to this." He replied.

"It takes some getting used to, but you'll get the hang of it." Shot Link earning a nod from Mark.

"Just remember to watch what you eat and get out of the house every couple of days, as long as you keep your weight down you won't have much to worry about." Added Lee earning a nod from Task.

"Thanks for heads up." He replied earning a nod from the group before Mark turned to Martin.

"Speaking of my arm, I need you on standby if say some cops coming kicking down my door asking questions about why the cop who did it is in the hospital with his brother." He stated earning wide eyes from Martin.

"Okay, but do you want to tell me why?" he asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"It's like his Lifeinvader relationship status…complicated." Lee replied earning a few laughs from Martin, Manfred, and even a few giggles from Link.

"Fuck all of you." Mark replied while sticking his middle finger at the group before slapping Lee on the chest. "Let's go we gotta get shit done." He added to Task surprise.

"What do you guys got planned?" he asked.

"You know, same old same old." Mark replied earning a nod from Task.

"Want to join in?" asked Lee to everyone's surprise. "I know you're just getting out of jail, but judging by that hand you need to release some frustration and that's what we excel at." The Chinese man stated to Task surprise.

"I ain't trying to go back either." The Lakota shot back.

"And we don't plan on going, just in case you change your mind." Started Lee before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen before writing an address on Task bare hand. "Meet me at this address in two hours." He replied earning a nod from the Lakota.

"I'll keep that in mind." Task said with a smile before the groups gave their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Was inviting him really such a good idea?" asked Manfred.

"What Felix and Buck are out doing a pair job and I like a partner every now and again." Replied Lee while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just get it done." Said Mark as he climbed into his Sadler with Link and Manfred while Lee slid into his dominator and drove away from the restaurant while Task went back inside and started to talk amongst the other Natives.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Buck and Felix as they parked their Moonbeam outside of an old hotel where they noticed a two men sitting out front on the steps of a hotel room.

"Looks like Mark's intel was solid." Said Felix earning a nod from Buck.

"Aye, the shotcaller for the Black Kings should be inside the only question is how are we going to get inside?" asked Buck before he sent a look to Felix and watched him putting a black hat over his head with a visor to cover his eyes.

"Let's find out the old fashioned way." Said Felix as he drew his Glock 19 before stepping out of the car with Buck in tow who was putting on his own hat before the duo approached the two men who eyed them closely.

"Who the fuck are you-." Started one man before the two BSU members drew their guns and fired a single shot that hit both men in the head.

"GO!" yelled Felix before he and Buck took up position beside the door to the apartment before kicking it open and startling an African American man with cornrows as he hopped off the bed in a panic the duo quickly unloaded their guns into his chest, head, neck, and belly until they stopped shooting and noticed that man was lying on his back on the bed with bullet wounds covering his entire body.

"Bucky closed casket funeral." Said Felix earning a nod from Buck who approached the body of the man before lifting his gun over his head and firing two shots into his forehead.

"Let's go!" the Mexican man yelled before running out of the room with Buck in tow while a few people moved out of their way as they hopped in their cars and drove away from the hotel.

 **New Arcadia**

It didn't take long for Alison to leave the New Arcadia Police Station. She wanted to be with Locke and the others looking over the massacre in the 17th Ward, but because of her injuries she was still sidelined and she hated the feeling of it.

As she drove through the fifth ward on her way to her apartment she quickly stopped off at a gas station to refuel her car. She had her credit card so she didn't have to go into the store but upon looking up at the corner store she noticed a familiar Chinese man walking out of the store carrying a bag of potato chips.

"LEE!" she yelled earning the attention of the BSU member who quickly turned to face her with a raised eyebrow and mixed look before slowly approaching her. Upon seeing him do so realization soon hit her that Mark may have told him and the others about what happened with her and Tavon. With that in mind she was soon having second thoughts on talking to the Chinese man.

"Hey!" he said in a low tone that seemed somewhat void of emotions while Alison noticed that he seemed more focus on her shoes then herself.

"Look I know what I did was wrong, but can you at least look me in the eyes to talk to me?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Lee before he looked up to face her.

"Well then what's on your mind?" he asked with a half-smile.

"I know, what I did was wrong and I hurt Mark but I don't want him or any of you to hate me for it." She said earning a laugh from Lee that caught her by surprise.

"Man that was worth a laugh." He said while Alison lowered her head. "He doesn't hate you." He replied to Alison's surprise as she lifted her head to face him.

"I don't hate you either, none of us do." He added to the FIB Agents shock.

"…But I basically stomped on Mark's heart." She replied earning a nod from Lee.

"And you ain't the first." He stated to Alison's shock. "The main reason Mark left Sunbelt to come here was because his ex was screwing around behind his back." He added to her shock. "So he knows what it's like to be left heartbroken, as of this point I'm kinda surprised he isn't used to it." He finished while Alison felt a stinging pain go through her heart at the news.

"You may have hurt him, but he knew better then to start something with you so that's why we can't hate you." He added earning Alison's attention. "You're a cop and he's the guy who hides in the shadows with a gun that preys on others. You two can't work out."

"Hell we warned him not to get involved with you and to move out of that apartment, mostly because you complicate things." Upon saying those words Alison couldn't but to take a step back as a feeling of lightheadedness hit her.

"How do I complicate things?" she asked just as the duo turned their heads from a scream and noticed a man masked man holding a gun to the cashier at the store.

"You want to know why you complicate things?" Lee asked regaining the woman's attention. "Because we do things like this." He started before Alison watched him pull the hood of his black jacket over his head before reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out M9 Beretta Pistol to Alison's surprise and then approaching the store.

"Lee what are you-." She started before the Chinese man approached the door just as the robber started to run out only to be hit by the butt of the man's gun.

"Drop it!" he yelled before putting his gun to the man's head and causing him to let go of the money that Lee quickly scooped up.

"THIS IS WHAT WE DO ALI!" Lee shouted before looking back to the man. "Don't move." He said before walking back into the store and then giving the money back to the cashier while the robber rose to his feet and started to run away while Lee was distracted.

"HEY I SAID NOT TO MOVE!" the Chinese man yelled but his words only seemed to make the man run faster as Alison watched him try to cut across the road just as a car came speeding down the asphalt.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled before the vehicle collided against the man's and sent him flying over the windshield before hitting the ground with a thud while the car continued down the road.

"Jesus!" said Alison as she watched the man twitch in a fashion similar to a bug that had just been stepped on but not completely crushed.

"I don't know what's more shattered my brother's heart or that guys spine but either way, you get my point." Said Lee as he approached Alison and caused the woman to eye him closely and notice the gun strapped to his waistband.

"See you around Ali." He said before walking away while she stood by looking at the robber while someone called for an ambulance.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back home wasn't that long for Task as he and Adahy stepped through the doors of their home with mixed looks on their faces. For Adahy it was just a reminder of how the government wasn't looking out for his people but to Task it was heaven. After sleeping on the floor of a small cell it was good to be back in his home.

"So what did you talk with Mark about?" Adahy asked breaking Task from his concentration.

"Nothing, he had to tell Martin something probably dealing with his arm." He replied earning a nod from Adahy. He had heard about the NAPD fracturing the arm of the youngest Roman. He knew that they were dangerous group from the stories he heard about them, but he never expected them to be so vicious.

After making his way into his room Task quickly looked into his pocket and pulled out the box of needles Mark had given him and looked them over. He then thought back on the offer Lee had given him of joining him for a job.

The thought of going back to jail didn't strike well with the Lakota warrior, but he did feel like he owed Mark a lot for helping him out. Adahy had told him the details of what happened with the Dixie Mafia leader, and he was glad that Martin knew better to take the deal because he knew Adahy would have wanted a fight and a fight isn't what he needed.

He then looked into the corner of his room where he noticed his bow and quiver of arrows along with a knife he had carved from piece of flint.

"Guess I'm going out." He said before grabbing the weapons and then walking out of his house while Adahy was in the bathroom.

 **Meanwhile**

Despite it being only a short drive from New Arcadia the city of Red Stick didn't get as many visitors as the party city, but when it did it mostly got people fleeing the city of New Arcadia to lie low after committing a crime and that was the same case for Antwan as he stood in the kitchen of his safehouse with his cellphone to his ear while nine other Ballas stood around the house.

"I know it's not safe but we gotta strike back at these New Arcadia niggas Brian we can't let that shit they pulled in our hood stand." He said with anger in his voice while Brian said something back.

" _Twan man it ain't that simple I'm all the way in Vice right now."_ Brian replied to Antwan's anger.

"Look I don't care if you in Vice you need to get your ass back here now so we can roll on these-." Antwan started before the sound of a gunshot and a searing pain in his lower back caused him to crumple to the floor in pain.

" _Shit Twan what's going on?"_ Brian asked while Antwan lifted his head and noticed a familiar Creole standing in the doorway with an Assault Rifle pointed at him. He then walked inside and shot one Balla in the head and then another in the throat before slinging his guns across his back and then drawing one of his Glock's and firing a shot in the head of another Balla.

"Shit kill that bitch!" yelled another Balla to Mark's right causing him to turn his Glock on the man before firing a single shot that hit him in the chest before jerking to his right as a man with a Pistol on his left shot at him.

"Fuck you!" Mark yelled before drawing his Desert Eagle with his right and then firing a single shot that hit the center of the man's throat and sent his blood and tissue flying out of his body almost like a piñata that had been hit by a bat.

"Shit they got me Brian." Said Antwan as he held his phone to his mouth while Mark continued to shoot down any Balla that came his way the bullet in Antwan's lower back started to cool down and caused extreme pain to the gang leader.

" _Shit get out of there Twan."_ Brian yelled with worry in his voice.

 **("II est trop tard pour que l'ami.")**

 **("It's too late for that friend.")** stated Mark, he knew that there was some differences in his Creole and Brian's but he figured he could tell he was speaking French and not another language, he then approached Antwan before forcibly stepping down on the man's hand causing him to shout in pain while the youngest Roman took the phone from his hand.

"We all gotta go someday and tonight's Twan's night." He added with a sick smile.

" _You fucking bitch I'm coming for you."_ Brian yelled earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah and I'm counting on it." Said Mark before he walked out of the room and returned with a bottle of hairspray then started to spray Antwan down.

"Now Brian, I know this broke bitch only got about ten minutes left on this phone so I'll let you have these ten minutes with him." Mark stated with a chuckle.

" _Fuck you I'm gonna cut you into a million pieces."_ He yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah, Antwan loves you to." Mark replied before setting the phone in front of a crying Antwan who watched the young Creole pull a lighter out of his pocket before flicking it and then igniting a flame.

"BRIAN!" he yelled before Mark dropped the lighter on his back and ignited the hair product on his body and causing his body to go up in flames while he screamed for help.

"Have a nice day Brian." Said Mark before he started to make his way out of the house while Brian continued to listen to Antwan's screams.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

Just a few miles outside of New Arcadia a cabin was located deep in the sticks and inside that cabin was Terrell and a few other members of the Uptown Riders Motorcycle Club. Despite not being involved with the ambush on law enforcement the remaining members had decided to leave New Arcadia and wait for things to cool down before they made their next move.

"Yo Sledge get me a beer." He yelled from his seated position on the couch trying to get the attention of a prospect but instead earning silence.

"SLEDGE WHERE THE FUCK YOU AT!" he yelled out but again earning silence before the sound of rushing feet caught his attention.

"That's better Prospect." He yelled before feeling something slam against the side of his head that knocked him down before looking up and noticing a Chinese man standing before him.

"Sledge and all the others are in the next life right now and are unable to answer your call, but don't worry you'll see them soon." Said Lee as he grabbed Terrell by his arms and held him down just as he Task started to approach him from behind.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked with fear in his voice while Task stood behind him and quickly drew his knife.

"Death!" he replied before beginning to cut into the man's head and causing him to scream out in pain while Lee watched in disgust as Task literally pulled the top of Terrell's head off and held it up high like a champion.

"Dude what the fuck?" Lee asked with a chuckle.

"I just wish he had hair, they said if you scalp the head of a Buffalo Soldier you could use it to clean." He stated earning a raised eyebrow from Lee.

"Let's not test that theory dude." The Chinese man replied before he and Task made their way out of the cabin.

 **New Arcadia**

Things had finally calmed down in the 17th Ward, but the same couldn't be said for Alison as she walked up the stairs of her apartment complex with her head hung low and a disappointed look on her face. It had been a long day for her and it seemed that no matter where she went more and more information came to her that made her feel worse about her situation.

She had hurt Mark, the same as his ex-girlfriend, and he wasn't mad but he may be taking steps to avoid her. Those thoughts haunted her, but what made her feel worse was the thought that her sleeping with Tavon may have driven him into the arms of another woman.

She didn't know if it was her cocky smile or the way she carried herself, but she didn't strongly about Ana Chang. She was someone who walked around with an air of superiority in her steps and aura that gave the impression that she was the best, and when it came to Mark she was a lot better than Alison could ever be.

It seemed stupid to think about but it did make Alison feel bad as she found herself stopping in front of the apartment door of the youngest Roman and quickly knocked on it, hoping that someone was inside, but instead the door only slid open revealing that not only was it not locked but not closed all the way.

"Hello!" she said upon entering the apartment and turning on the lights to notice that everything seemed to be in place with the exception of a few things thrown about.

As she walked further into his home, the thought of being arrested for breaking and entering without a warrant came to mind, but she quickly cast those thoughts aside at the memory of Mark not liking to get involved with the police.

She then made her way to the back of his apartment and entered his bedroom. She never really got a good look at it before, but she quickly noticed that it was about the same size as her own but that his bed was larger and instead of having a dresser he kept his clothing folded up in baskets and there was work desk with a lamp and a large book in the middle.

After walking over to the desk she quickly picked up the book and opened it up to reveal a series of photos that let her believe that the book was a photobook. Her eyes then widened at the first picture which featured a young Mark wearing a dress outfit an elderly African American woman who looked like she just stepped out of church.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back to Red Stick wasn't long for Lee after he dropped Task off back at home, as he pulled his car up in front of Mark's old home he quickly noticed the youngest Roman standing with Miller, Felix, Davey, Eddy, Manfred, and Viktor over someone leaning before them with a radio next to them.

"Shit you started without me?" Lee asked while approaching the group where he noticed Buck sitting with his back out to a chair while Link stood behind him with a tattoo gun in hand.

"He was so excited that we couldn't resist." Said Mark with a chuckle as Lee stepped before Buck and noticed the pained look on the teenagers face.

"How's it feel brother?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Best pain ever." He replied in a strained voice while Link continued to tattoo him.

"Have him looking nice." Said Lee earning a slight chuckle from Link.

"Feel lucky Bucky not a lot of people get to wear our badge." Said Mark with a chuckle earning the attention of the youngest Roman. "You're about to let the world know that you always got us, but have always had nobody else." He stated before rising up and earning Buck's attention just as the song Nobody Praying For Me by Seether started to play.

" _I'm a whisper lost upon wind, I'm the ember that will burn you down, I'm the water that will drown you, I'm a star that's just a black hole now."_ Started Mark as everyone turned to him as he started to sing the lyrics to the song. " _I'm a terrifying danger, I'm a fruit decaying on the ground, I'm a swallower of anger, I'm the tree that falls and makes no sound."_ he finished before turning to Link.

" _I make no sound."_ The blonde Irishman sang while Mark sent a look to Lee who couldn't help but chuckle.

" _Cause if I stand up I'll break my bones and everybody loves to see a fall unfold, ain't nobody giving up, cause nobody gives a fuck."_ Sang the Chinese man with authority in his tone while Mark held up a middle finger at the last verse. " _Stand up and break my bones, everybody wants what they just can't hold, There's Nobody Praying for Me."_ After he finishing that last verse Buck quickly watched as Lee lifted his shirt to reveal the letters TNPFM tattooed on his chest while Mark turned to Link.

" _I am fungus in the forest, I'm a lizard with a poison tongue, I'm the child in the manger, I'm the one who sacrificed his son."_ he sang while continuing to tattoo Buck who listened to his words carefully. " _Rust is showing on my armor, I am wheezing like an old man done, I'm a product of my anger, I'm the bullet in a loaded gun_." He finished just as Lee cut back in but this time with Felix and Manfred as well.

" _Stand up, I'll break my bones and everybody loves to see a fall unfold, ain't nobody giving up, cause nobody gives a fuck_." They continued while Mark smiled at the group. " _Stand up and break my bones  
everybody wants what they just can't hold, There's Nobody Praying for Me_." Just as Manfred and Felix lifted the sleeves of their jackets to reveal the letters TNPFM just as a guitar solo started and Buck watched the group closely as they synched up almost as one and started back singing.

" _Cause if I stand up I'll break my bones and everybody loves to see a fall unfold, ain't nobody giving up, cause nobody gives a fuck."_ the last verse came almost as no surprise to Buck as he noticed Mark, Lee, Felix, Manfred, and even Davey, Eddy, Viktor, and Miller joining in on the singing. " _Stand up and break my bones, everybody wants what they just can't hold,_ _ **There's Nobody Praying for Me**_ _."_ As they continued Buck watched them closely as they peeled off their shirts and each revealed the phrase There's Nobody Praying for Me tattooed across their backs.

" _ **There's Nobody Praying For Me**_ **."** Added Link as Buck noticed that he lifted the back of his shirt to reveal the same phrase before helping Buck up to his feet.

" **There's Nobody Praying For Me."** The group said as one as Buck looked over his shoulder and noticed that the same phrase was now permanently etched into his back in bold black letters just as the music started to come down.

 **New Arcadia**

Alison didn't realize it but over an hour had passed since she walked inside of Mark's apartment and discovered his photobook. She was too concentrated on the pictures inside that told the story of the youngest Roman.

As she flipped to another page she quickly noticed that it featured a picture of Mark, Lee, Link, and five other teens that she quickly realized must have been his other friends in Dockington.

She then flipped to another page that featured the trio with Felix, Manfred, Buck, Davey, Eddy, Miller, Viktor, and maybe nineteen other people, but what made that picture stand out the most to Alison was the image of Mark with his arm wrapped around an African American woman who was just a little shorter then him with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and a wide smile on her face.

It didn't take the FIB Agent long to realize that the girl in the photo was Mark's ex-girlfriend. Despite never knowing her there Alison could tell visually there was a lot of differences between herself and his ex that weren't just about race. She knew that they both shared the common factor of breaking the heart of the youngest Roman.

As the thought crept back into her mind Alison couldn't help but lower her head in disappointment and curse under her breath before looking down and noticing a can of Sword Body Spray resting on the edge of the desk. For some reason she couldn't explain, Alison quickly picked up the can and sprayed the body spray on her left arm before bringing it to her nose and taking in the familiar scent that came with the youngest Roman.

As she took in a bigger whiff she couldn't help but roll her eyes into the back of her skull as the memories of the kiss with the youngest Roman flooded her head. They were then followed with the memories of her sitting on his lap, him holding her in his arms, him kissing her forehead and cheeks, and the occasional feeling of his member grazing against her backside when he held her from behind.

She didn't know why but a flustered feeling soon came over and along with a tingling between her legs that caused her to shake and buckle. A new feeling then came over her and physical one that came in the form of her right hand slowly sliding down her belly in a fashion similar to Mark's and stopping for a few seconds just to massage her belly button.

The hand with a mind of it's own then slowly slid a few fingers into the front of her pants causing a low shutter from Alison as she felt her fingers begin to massage her walls before one slowly slid inside of her and caused her to give another shudder.

 **Red Stick**

The drive from the party at the clubhouse wasn't long for Mark as he finally stepped out the elevator of one of the fanciest hotel in the city before making his way down the hall to a room and then reaching for the doorknob and then watching it swing open to reveal a nicely furnished well designed room that looked almost bigger than his apartment.

"Glad you could make it." Came a familiar voice as Mark walked deeper into the room and noticed a familiar woman in a red dress sitting in a dimly lit room at a round table with short candles burning in the center and drinking out of a white cup.

"Not much of a home to go to at the moment, with everyone shacking up at my old place" Mark replied before taking a seat across from the woman who quickly poured him some tea.

"You wouldn't be living in all this squalor if you would just come back with me." She stated earning a light chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah come back to you and your husband I think I'll pass." He shot back before taking a drink of the tea.

"Just because we're husband and wife doesn't make us lovers, in fact I'm starting to grow to hate the man." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Til death do you part." He stated earning a slight smile from the woman.

"What do you see in that cop Marcus?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"I don't know what you see in me?" he responded with a question of his own that brought a smile to the face of Ana.

"I see a lot more than you think. I've watched you grow, live, struggle, and fall and all those times I've always voiced my feelings for you and whenever a woman has hurt you…I've always been there to pick up the pieces just like I am now." She stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You're here to pick up the pieces because you know that as long as you keep making me believe you actually care for me I won't stop doing what you say." He replied earning a chuckle from the woman.

"We can argue about who loves who all night Marcus, but right now-." She started before setting down her cup of tea and then rising from her chair to approach Mark who seemed to freeze up as she bent down to whisper into his ear.

"I'd rather show you how I feel." She added in a seductive tone before planting a kiss on his cheek and then walking over to the CD player in the room while swaying her hips for Mark who couldn't tear his eyes away.

"It's been a while since we last shared a bed, so I want this to be special." She said as Mark watched her slide a CD into the player. The sound of music then filled the room and caused Mark's eyes to widen at the familiar song from Miles Davis.

"I'd like to put on a show for you." She said before looking back at Mark with a smile.

"Do what you like." He replied trying to keep his calm nonchalantly mask that he was accustomed with but it didn't seem to help with IAA Agent smiling at him with her usual gaze that reminded people of a snake eyeing prey.

With the sound of a few soft piano chords playing and the rythmic ring of the drummers cymbal playing Mark couldn't help but to look at the Asian beauty before him to notice the moonlight washing over her body from the window that ledge to the balcony of the room. She then locked eyes with him, before slowing starting to unbutton her red top. She then slides it from her shoulders and drops it to the floor giving Mark a full view of her black lace bra and panties.

She then reached around her back and unhooked the black cover but continued to keep her breast covered by them in a manner meant to tease the young Creole. Then in one swift motion she turns around so that her back was facing him and drops the bra to the floor atop her red dress. She then starts to do somewhat of a slow dances that involved moving her nicely shaped hips while sliding her hands down from her breast to her toned midsection.

She then slowly bends down giving the youngest Roman a full view of behind as she slowly undid her heels and threw them aside. The Asian beauty then takes a small glance over her shoulder to see Mark in an almost dazed state as he continued to watch her move her body almost like a cobra following a charmer. Seeing him like this easily brought a smile to her face, because no matter how much shit he would give her about not caring about him he could never resist her no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

She then bent back down this time swaying her hips hypnotically as she pulls her lace panties down and dropping them around her ankles. She then draws both her feet out to steps over the undergarments before slowly turning back around and moving her hands through her hair while giving Mark his first glance at model like breast that he hadn't seen in almost two years.

She then walks over to him and takes a firm seat on his lap earning a slight blush from Mark that brought an even bigger smile to her face. The IAA Agent then run rises her hand to his face where it begins to run over his right cheek softly. The duo then lock eyes again with Ana looking at Mark with a foggy dreamy expression while Mark was trying to keep the emotionless gaze he was known for.

She then pulls off his hat and runs her hands over his curly black hair while continuing to look over his face. She then leans forward to feigh a kiss before pulling back so that she could pull off his t-shirt to a sight she had gone accustomed to. She then sympathetically looks over the bruises and cuts that the concrete soldier had collected over the years. She then placed her palms over his chest and then runs both her hands over his torso while going back to locking eyes with him.

As she looked at him she noticed that he was still looking back at her with a cool detached expression, but his passiveness betrayed him and she knew it. Ana then placed her hand on his chin and ran her thumb over his bottom lip. Then in a slow instant she leaned in to rub her cheek against his own, then press her lips against how own in a soft kiss. She then pulled back to sigh softly before kissing him again.

She then stands up to draw one of her long legs over his own before sitting back down to straddle his lap. While running her hands over his shoulders she kisses him again and pushes her hips against his own before pulling his head away from mouth then pressing one of her left breast against his lips for Mark to take her nipple into his mouth for the first time in a while. He then raises his hands to place them on her waist a feeling that brought a smile to Ana.

She knew his resolve was breaking as he felt her plant kisses on her breast with a helpful lust. He then stops sucking and bites down on one causing Ana to let out a slight moan that made her slowly grind her hips against his crouch. He then takes her other breast and mimics the action while his self-control started to slip away from him.

Ana then pulls away before putting her lips back to his own to kiss him voraciously before pulling away.

"Marcus." She said in a low whisper, that got Mark more antsy even more so was the introduction of his full first name. "I'm tired of sleeping with a man I have no interest in…I want to be with you again."

She then rises and turns her slender back to him before walking to the king sized bed on the opposite side of the suite. Stopping in front she then runs her hands down her heart shaped perky behind, she then looks back at Mark over her shoulders, who watches almost spellbound, with a dazed almost stupefied look on his face. She then climbs on the bed swinging her hips as she crawls on it before lying down on her stomach. She then gives a sigh while waiting patiently for her French-Speaking prey to come to her.

Taking her advice, Mark then rises and follows her to bed before climbing up beside her while she lies silently as he runs his hands over her behind. The Roman then pulls close to her to plant kisses on her shoulder while continuing to massage her butt. She then rolls over onto her back and drops her back onto the soft mattress while looking back at him passively. Mark then leans over and kisses her while he runs fingers over her moist labia.

"You don't have to say you love me but at least make me feel like you do." She said while moving her gaze to her lower region earning a slight nod and another kiss from Mark who then started to traces kisses down her toned stomach and small lash from his tongue over her belly button before Ana pushed his down.

He then ran one hand over her thighs while planting kisses over the places he's touched while the other was over her waist. He then moves leans his head forward to press his lips between her legs causing a low moan of pleasure from the IAA Agent as she slides one foot against his thigh and side.

As Mark eagerly kissed her privates she noticed that his eyes was closed and he was thoroughly gliding his tongue over her skills that made her think of someone trying to defuse a time-bomb in the dark. He then ran his tongue over her clitoris earning another low shudder from Ana, she knew that even if she wanted to stop him Mark wasn't going to stop until he got at least one out of her.

His lips kissed hers and she felt herself beginning to tremble with each sway of his tongue against her stiffened clit before giving a louder moan as Mark slid two of his fingers inside of her and began to pump them in slowly before pulling them out.

Then with a loud gasp and moan Ana arched her back, curled her toes, and let out a loud cry similar to that of a warrior charging into battle while a clear liquid shot from between her walls that didn't seem to hamper the youngest Roman as he took a few seconds to taste every drop of her and licked her clean before planting kisses on her toned stomach up to her belly button and rolling his tongue inside of it.

As she took a few seconds to breath Ana watched closely as Mark kneeled upright and started to unbuckle his belt, then unzip, and pull down his faded jeans before tossing them to the otherside of the room. His black and white boxers then soon followed as he climbed atop Ana, who suddenly shot upright to press a hand against his chest.

"What is it?" he asked with a stunned look on his face.

"Not yet." She replies. "It may be a while before we get to do this again." She then pushed Mark onto his back while she hunched over to plant kisses on his chest and guide her fingertips over his sides. She then slowly goes down planting kisses on his stomach. Getting to his waist she then takes his member in her hand and begins to stroke it while running her lips over his midsection.

"I want to make you happy." She said causing Mark to let out a low moan as he felt her warm breath on his lower self. She then presses her lips to his tip for a gentle kiss before sliding him into her mouth and causing Mark eyes to widen and give a low shudder at the feeling of her nicely warm mouth as the IAA Agent bobbed her head slowly.

He then gave a long sigh before putting his hand on the back of her head while she ran her tongue over his shaft. She'd done with the youngest Roman a few times to know exactly what he liked, a combination of the deepthroating and slow licking it drove him crazy.

She then releases him and guides her tongue over his member one last time before planting another kiss on his stomach. She then climbs atop him and sits back while running her hands over his chest.

"You ready?" she asked while planting another kiss on his lips.

"Yeah!" he replied before kissing her again while Ana took his still wet erection and slowly slid it inside of her earning low moans from them both before they looked back into each other's eyes. As Mark gripped her thighs he couldn't help but to fall silent as her felt her tight wet walls engulf him.

"I guess he missed his home." Ana said with a chuckle before Mark slowly started to push inside of her before pulling out and then repeating the action for a few minutes while Ana slowly bounced up and down on him letting out low moans that would then shift to high as she came twice in the process.

She knew if she wanted to she could make him blow his load like crazy, but she wanted him to savor this moment. It had been almost year since he had sex, which meant a release from him now would probably put him out so she made sure to go slow for him.

After a few more minutes of slow humping and two more climaxes, Ana knew it wouldn't be long before Mark released. He had already increased the speed of his thrusting and his hands were now drawn to her hips so that he could manipulate her movements.

"Ana I'm gonna-." He started before Ana pressed her lips against his own then moving her hands to his throat in a choking fashion.

"Say it in French." She said with a chuckle while the feeling of another incoming orgasm made her shutter.

 **("Je vais venir")**

"It's a safe time, so you can let it all out inside me." She said with a sick smile while feeling letting out another moan. "Just keep talking in French while you do it." She added while Mark actually started to say numbers in Creole with the knowledge that she didn't understand anything.

And while the duo were close to blowing their tops someone else was having a similar experience, but this time in the bed of the youngest Roman as Alison found herself lying naked under his sheets with one hand pumping a finger inside of her while the other gripped her breast as she continued to smell the pillow of the youngest Roman.

"Yes yes." She said through glassy eyes and a low whisper.

"Yes I'm almost there." Said Ana as Mark continued to pump inside of her while she continued to choke him.

"AHH!" all three yelled almost at the same time as Alison shot her juices all over the new sheets of the youngest Roman while he fired his own load inside of the IAA agent who found came on his member before the duo collapsed on the bed on top of each other taking deep breaths as they kissed each other.

"I love you Marcus Roman." She said while Mark wrapped his arms around her back. "I do!"

"No you don't." he replied while taking deep breaths of his own.

"I do, and you love me to." She said before the duo shared one more kiss before falling back with Mark staring up at the ceiling with an uncertain look on his face while Alison found passed out under the sheets of the youngest Roman.

 **Authors Note: Wow long chapter but worth every last bit of it. I told everybody that lemon last chapter was shit but this one shows I can write a good enough lemon that I hoped everyone enjoyed or Alison's masturbation scene.**

 **One reason for this chapter being so long is that it was the return of Mark and I wanted to give him a real gunfight which is something hasn't had in a while. Sure he's done hits but those were more like assassinations instead of major gun battles like Lee had with the Uptown Riders. I also wanted him to do a joint operation with Marrick, in my other stories the two basically hate each because of Marrick torturing Mark growing up but in this story they have room to get to know each other.**

 **Another reason for this chapter's length was that since I've introduced Lee as a fourth protagonist I had to have him interact with the other protagonist. So far he's always been behind Mark, but being that he's a main character I wanted him to interact and have his own opinions of Task and Alison and that's what we get with this chapter.**

 **What Mark said about real Jewelry being in the back of a Jewelry store is true. The stuff on the floor is the floor model, you never buy the floor model. When you buy a car they don't sell you the car that's on the floor they give you the one on the lot not on the floor.**

 **The kiss between Mark and Alison has been a long-waited thing in this story and I'm glad to finally get it out there because in the first story they didn't even get this far.**

 **Also the reason for Mark's tattoo of Nobody Praying For Me was explained today. I noticed that with some hardcore rock fans they like to have the title or the lyrics to a song that describe them on their bodies so for the BSU Members to have them would seem to fit.**

 **The Holly Park Neighborhood in the 17** **th** **Ward is based on the Holly Grove Neighborhood and is the neighborhood where Lil Wayne grew up. The shootout there was based on something I saw in the movie Band of Brothers where the Americans tried to force the Germans into a tight space while knowing they could be attacked from behind so there plan to try to fight on both sides.**

 **The hit Felix and Buck did on the Black Kings leader was somewhat based on a shooting of a drug dealer in the movie Ghetto Stories which featured Baton Rouge rappers Lil Boosie and shooting up the house of Ballas was influenced by the scene of Richard Harlow shooting up Rosetti's men in the Brothel in Boardwalk Empires. And Lee and Task killing Terrell was based on Jimmy and Richard scalping one of the Irish leaders, it seemed to be more fitting with a Native American doing the scalping instead of having someone else do it.**

 **I want to thank** **Onkwehonweneha for letting me know what Natives believe if they were to scalp and buffalo soldier and for some ideas on the lemon that I got from his stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Welcome to the Club of Terror**

 **The Things You Do For Love**

 **New Arcadia (Three Days Later)**

The sun was shining brightly on this day in New Arcadia as Lee found himself sitting in his Dominator with Task beside him and Buck laying in the back seat fast asleep while the song New Wave by Islander started to play on the radio as the duo found themselves sitting across the street from a corner in the 17th Ward.

"Hey Lee, you ever wondered why we're here?" Task asked earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" the Asian man responded to Task's confusion. "Why are we here, I mean are we the products of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god out there. "I don't have the answer but it keeps me up at night." He stated earning a raised eyebrow from Task.

"No I mean why have we have we been sitting on this corner all night?" the Lakota warrior asked earning a surprised look from Lee.

"Oh you see Joe has finally divided up territories in the 17th and everything north of the Interstate is now under our control and the guys on this corner are slinging shit without paying their rent." Stated Lee earning a nod from Task.

"I didn't know you guys were in the drug business." He replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Nah we were in the drug business back in Dockington, then we upgraded to a neighborhood, now we're just in the money business." The Chinese man stated earning a confused look from Task. "We aren't the guys dealing drugs for money anymore, we're the guys letting other guys deal drugs while we…collect it."

"And the hits?" Task asked.

"That's just an added bonus of extra cash, when you grow up the way we did killing is almost second nature to you. You don't feel bad about it anymore." Lee stated earning a nod from Task.

"But you know all about that." He added to Task's confusion.

"You're a Lakota Indian Cedar Hills back in South Yankton, that's your home isn't it?" Lee asked earning a slight nod from Task.

"I saw a documentary on that place once, back in our foster home instead of letting us watch cartoons we had to watch documentaries all day. You ask me a question about WWII I can name a general, date, battle, and probably give you a solution as to how it could have went better." Stated Lee earning a nod from Task.

"I know there are documentaries about my reservation, but none of them are truly accurate. They just love to show the bad, but don't scratch the surface of things." He replied earning a nod from Lee.

"It's like that I've been in this life since I was fourteen same goes Mark and Link, and everyday people watch stupid as TV shows and movies and get the idea that they know this shit, but they don't know dick." Said Lee as he shook his head in anger. "Think about this a show about an old teacher that becomes a major meth dealer is one of the best shows of the century but guys are out living this life busting their eyes in the streets already knowing they ain't gonna live in some big ass house on a hill and they're frowned out and I'm not just talking black I'm talking black, brown, yellow, red, anyone." He finished earning a nod from Task.

"That's that white pride, they love to idolize when there guys are at the top of the food chain but when guys like us take the reign they have a problem. Look at places like Carcer, Los Santos, shit the Italians and Irish don't have the same power over Liberty they once had." Task stated earning a smile from Lee.

"That's America brother at the end of the day I'm the greedy Asian and you're the angry Indian, we're both criminals in the eyes of society but we aren't as powerful as the whites." Lee stated before the duo lifted their heads and noticed several African American men starting to setup shop on the corner.

"There's our guys." Said Task as Lee slapped Buck on the leg to wake him up.

"Call Mark tell him its show time." The Asian man stated earning a nod from Buck who quickly drew his phone and started to dial his number.

 **Red Stick**

While Lee was in New Arcadia back in Red Stick Mark found himself lying on the couch of his old home with his headphones in his ears listening to the song Tessellate by Alt-J, while Link and Manfred sat nearby counting the money Mark had earned the group.

"So Mark, we got a lot of money from your jobs…you want to tell us exactly what you were doing?" Manfred asked earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He shot back earning a chuckle from Link.

"Mark's got his secrets that he keeps to himself." Stated Link with a laugh.

"Do these secrets have anything to do his relaxed demeanor now?" asked Manfred.

"Just a little!" Mark replied with a chuckle just as his cellphone started to vibrate causing him to jump up from the couch onto his feet.

"What was that?" Link asked while watching the youngest Roman put on his all white shoes and black zip-up jacket.

"Lee, he says the guys are there." Mark replied while reaching for his Glock 19's and putting them in his jacket.

"Hey Link want to do me a favor?" Mark asked earning the blonde haired man's attention.

"Like what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop by my apartment and pick me up something to wear tonight." He replied to Link's confusion.

"What's happening tonight?" the Irish man asked.

"Tonight's Ladies Night at the Voodoo and Joe's throwing a party for all his guys. So he's gonna be there, my father and brother are gonna be there, along with members of the New Rising Council, and he wants me, Lee, and Felix there to congratulate us." Stated Mark earning a nod from Link.

"What me to come to?" Link asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"You must not have heard me, I just said almost every major player in New Arcadia is gonna be in spot tonight. That's a recipe for a raid from police or a retaliation from the Ballas, either way it goes I don't want you or any of the others in harm's way. He stated earning a chuckle from Manfred.

"If it's the police I think they'll target you before him." The Indian replied.

"Yeah but the police are the least of my worries." Stated Mark before he grabbed his hat and rested it on his head.

"See you guys in a few." He said before walking out the door while Manfred turned to Link.

"So what kinda side business is Mark running?" he asked earning Link's attention.

"Same as always heist and hits, he just has other friends he likes to do it with from time to time." He replied earning a nod from the Indian man.

 **Liddell**

While Task was with Lee in New Arcadia Adahy found himself sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the casino in silence just as Danyen approached the man with a smile.

"Where's your friend?" the Mohawk asked while taking a seat behind the Creek.

"He's out hanging with some other friends." Adahy replied earning a nod from Danyen.

"Other friends, don't tell me you did all that for a goddamn apple." Stated Danyen earning a shake of the head from Adahy.

"Nah he ain't no apple, he knows his culture and he proud of who is and where he comes from but he is somewhat Americanized." Adahy replied earning a nod from Danyen.

"Aren't we all in a way." Danyen replied earning a few seconds of silence from the duo.

"How about we do something today, since he wants to hang with his other friends. What say we do something today have a little fun and put some money in your pockets." Asked Danyen earning a confused look from Adahy.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Adahy asked earning a nod from the man.

"In a few hours, but we got time for something." Stated Danyen as she rose from his chair before sending a look to Adahy who quickly rolled his eyes before following the man out of the casino.

 **New Arcadia**

It seemed to be another slow day for the nine hustlers on the corner of San Andreas and 18th Street as they stood around slinging drugs to the addicts that came by. The group knew it wasn't that safe to selling drugs in the 17th at the moment the Ballas weren't in control and new guys were taking charge and either wiping out the local dealers or swallowing them up. So just in case something happened the group had moved a few cars in front of them to use as cover in case someone came down the street shooting.

As the group made another sale the crew chief watched with a smile as a boy came up to him and handed him the money from the sale. Just as he went to count it a series of gunshots soon erupted that caught the groups attention and caused them scurry along the side of the cars to avoid the rounds as they impacted against the wall behind them and the cars they were using as cover before stopping almost at once.

"Alright if you boys would be so kind as to toss out your weapons and slowly make your way in front of your vehicles we can get this along." Came a new voice that caused the group to look at each other before whispering to one another in an effort to weight their options.

"We didn't hit any of you, because we just want to talk but if you assholes don't toss out your guns and step in front of the vehicles now, we'll start back shooting." Stated the voice as Mark sent a look to a masked Task who lifted his Smith and Wesson 625 Revolver before firing a single shot that impacted against the window of a car missed the head of a hustler by inches.

"Alright we're coming out." Said the Crew Chief as he lifted his hands in the air over his head.

"Toss out your guns and we know you got them." Mark yelled before watching as the man sent looks to the others as they dug in their pants and took out their guns then rested them on the hood of the car.

"We coming out!" he said before slowly walking from cover with his hands on his head along with the others while Mark approached the group with Lee, and Felix while Buck, Task, Davey, and Eddy held back with their guns drawn.

"See I told you we wouldn't have a massacre." Said Mark as he shared a chuckle with Lee while the Crew Chief sent a look to the group and noticed that with the exception of Mark the others were masked to conceal their faces.

"What do you want?" he asked earning Mark's attention.

"I came here to tell you that you boys are working on my corners." Mark replied to the man's confusion. "You see territories already been split and everything north of the freeway is now mine. So I'm here to let you know that."

"So what is this our warning?" the man asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No a warning is us taking a basketball bat to you and your friends head, this is...a message." He shot back.

"That you want us off the corner?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No you can sell your shit all you want." Mark replied to the group's confusion.

"You just gotta pay your rent." Added Lee earning the group's attention.

"You can sell whatever the fuck you want on these corners, all I ask is that you pay us seven hundred a month." Stated Mark to the group's surprise. "And in exchange we give you protection from stick-up crews, we settle all disputes between you and other corners, and on occasion we may be supplying you with drugs to sell."

"That's not a bad deal if you ask me especially if you want to keep your heads." Added Lee with a chuckle.

"And what if refuse, you see I got a problem with giving up my money?" asked one of the Hustlers earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Ha ha ha…SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the Roman yelled before drawing his Pistol and shooting the man once in the shoulder to everyone's shock.

"Now you can be like him and be greedy with your money and you can die, so who wants to complain next?" Mark asked with a chuckle while a few seconds of silence passed over the group before the crew chief spoke up.

"Is everyone else following this same rule?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Aye, well except the guys a few blocks away they really didn't like the idea of giving up their cash so we have to go back a little later for them if you know what I mean." Replied Felix with a chuckle as the group noticed him tap the butt of his Assault Rifle.

"Alright we'll pay." He answered earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright then, I expect my money dropped in the mailbox at the end of the street Monday afternoon. If it's not there then we will have a problem that you don't want." Stated Mark before he sent a look to Lee and the others.

"Let's go boys." He said before the group turned to walk away from him.

"How many corners does that make?" asked Felix.

"Ten, each giving out seven-hundred a month means an extra seven-thousand dollars in our pockets." Lee replied earning chuckles from the group.

"Yeah we're in business boys." Stated Mark before he approached Task and the others and slapped fist with them.

"Another corner on board." He said earning nods from the group.

"So this is what you meant by being in the money business?" Task asked earning a nod from Lee.

"Yup it's good to have a steady flow of income, like working a day job, but it's better to just prop your feet up and let other people do it for you." stated the Chinese man with a chuckle.

"That's the pyramid scheme many groups use." Stated Mark earning Task attention. "The Italians does it, the Irish Mob, the AV, BGA, Onda, NS all do it. The point is to have the guys at the top making all the money while the chumps at the bottom do the work.

"It's called extortion, can't really fault them for the government does the same." Replied Task.

"Exactly, if you want to be a good criminal start looking to Uncle Sam and he'll give a bunch of advice." Stated Mark with a smile.

"Maybe you can take a page from our book." Stated Lee to Task surprise.

"You mean do what you guys do?" The Lakota asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah why not, I mean at least that way you can have some spending change and if you do lose your gun shipment again you can reserve money in your pockets instead of going out and doing odd jobs." Stated Mark earning a nod from Task.

"Well then what do you have in mind?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while Mark nodded his head.

"It doesn't really come to you easily, you usually have to build it up." Said Mark before he dug into his pocket and pulled out five thousand dollars before presenting it to Task.

"For your help." He stated only for Task to shake his head.

"No me helping you is me repaying my debt for you providing your brother to me. So I won't take a pay cut." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Well I'm saying you are because you earned it and you're in debt to me brother." He said before forcing the money into Task's hands. "All I ask is your help if shit ever hits the fan in this city."

"You got it." He said earning a nod from Mark before their cellphones rang out.

"Meska, I gotta go." Stated Task earning a nod from Mark.

"Aye me as well, see you around brother." Mark replied earning a nod from Task before he walked away from the group while Lee turned to Mark.

"What's that about?" the Chinese man asked while directing his attention to Mark's phone.

"My parents wants a meeting." The Creole replied to the group's confusion. "We gotta make another stop before we go though."

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to Mark's apartment wasn't long for Link as he parked his car the Moonbeam in Mark's usual parking spot before stepping out and then making his way upstairs to the apartment of the youngest Roman and then stepping inside only to be greeted by the song Bring me to Life by Evanescence blasting on the radio.

"What the-!" he started before making his way deeper into the apartment and arriving at Mark's room before opening the door and coming upon the sight of a familiar red-headed woman standing in the room of the youngest Roman wearing his black sleep shirt with an orange skull designed on the front.

"Am I interrupting something." Link asked earning a shocked look from Alison who quickly jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh it's you Link." She said while taking a deep breath as the Irish man leaned against the wall with a half-smile on his face.

"You mind telling me why you're here?" he asked with a slight chuckle while Alison remained silent.

"I was waiting for him." She said earning a nod Link.

"Glad you decided to make yourself at home." He said earning a slight blush from Alison who continued to look away from him.

"Look I know this makes me look a little crazy but-." She started before Link interrupted her.

"I don't think you're crazy, I think you're in love." He shot back to Alison's surprise as she watched a smile spread across the face of the blonde while her face grew redder.

"I did something similar with my ex in Sunbelt." He stated to her shock. "She used to live in this rich neighborhood far from where me, Mark, and Lee were crashing, so every day I would go to this corner store and wait outside because I know she went there." He finished earning a slight smile from Alison.

"I know your situation is a little bit different then mine, mostly because I bet you've never been in a situation like this, but trust me its normal." He stated earning silence from Alison. "And I'm kinda glad to see it." He declared to her surprise.

"Why?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

"Because I'm actually rooting for you." He replied to Alison's shock. "You're good for our brother, I know you talked to lee and he told you how he felt but I'm alright with you being able to keep him on a leash." He declared to her shock as she watched him move over to the bed and take a seat on it.

"He actually happy when you're around and that's something I didn't think he would be able to be again, so if you want to keep him feeling that way I'm happy for it." He stated before looking up at Alison with a smile. "You do love him right?" he asked

Once those words left his lips Alison felt her heart begin to skip a few beats. She never really experienced love before in her life, she thought she loved her old boyfriends but she didn't feel have the same feelings for them that she had now with young Creole. The more she thought on it she couldn't help but look down at the shirt of the youngest Roman draped across her torso and then to Link who was sitting on the bed.

The same bed with the freshly washed sheets that just a few days ago she found herself letting her primal urges take over and causing her to stain them with her own juices.

"Yes…I love him." She said earning a few seconds of silence from Link before he smiled at her.

"Good to know." He said before rising to his feet just as his cellphone vibrated causing him to look down and see the text message from the youngest Roman.

"I doubt I can get him to come here and see you, but I can tell you where he's going to be later tonight so that's you're guaranteed to see him." He said to Alison's surprise as she raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

 **Liddell**

The drive to Liddell wasn't long for Task as he made his way into the office of Meska who was sitting at his desk going through a few papers while Marisa stood beside him.

"Chayton how can I help you?" he asked earning a smile from the Lakota.

"Maybe you can give me a job." He replied to Marisa's anger.

"Just a few days out of jail and here you are trying to go back." She said while folding her arms over her chest.

"I hate to sound like this Chayton, but I agree with Marisa, it's too early for you to go back to work. So why don't you just take it easy." Meska stated earning a few seconds of silence from Task before he responded.

"Alright but what about Adahy, you gave him a job?" Task asked earning a shake of the head from Meska.

"No unfortunately me and Adahy haven't speaking as much as of late. He's been holding in a lot of anger since you went away towards me and the others." Meska replied earning a confused look from Task.

"You don't have to worry yourself with him though, so go home Chayton." He ordered earning a few seconds of silence from Task before he nodded his head and followed the elder's directions and headed out the door while wondering about Adahy.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long and nor was it amusing for Adahy as he found himself sitting across the street from a hardware store that was next to a restaurant, that had been closed down after a fire a few days ago, in Northern Red Stick with Danyen watching people go in and out of the store.

"Why are we here again?" The Creek asked earning a slight smile from Danyen.

"We're casing a place." He replied to Adahy's surprise.

"Really well unless we're going in and stealing housing equipment I doubt there's anything of value in there." He stated earning a chuckle from Danyen.

"What about a safe with maybe ten-thousand dollars inside." He shot back quickly earning the attention of the Creek.

"I got information from someone working inside, he says that this guy keeps all of the money earned in a safe in the back and around the lunch time this place is empty." Stated Danyen earning a nod from Adahy.

"Okay, but how are we going to get in without being noticed?" he asked.

"Don't worry I have everything planned out." The Mohawk replied before starting up the car and driving away from the store.

 **New Arcadia**

The ride to East New Arcadia was somewhat uneventful for Mark as Lee pulled his Dominator up in front of the home of the Roman Family before parking his car while Davey and Eddy parked a little further down the streets.

"You guys coming?" Mark asked while stepping out of the car and looking back at Lee, Felix, and Buck.

"Ain't this a family thing?" Lee responded with a question of his own.

"Nope, he claimed it was business and I don't do business without you guys close-by." The Roman replied earning nods from the trio before they stepped out of the car and followed Mark along the side of the house and into the backyard where they noticed Maurice sitting at a round black table with Marrick and his mother sitting beside him.

"Marcus good to see you." Stated Maurice with a smile. "Have a seat." He said before watching as Mark took a seat at the table across from him while Lee, Felix, and Buck stood behind the youngest Roman and quickly earned the eye of Mark's mother Yolanda as she watched Marrick slap hands with the trio.

"So what's this about?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We just thought about getting the family together for a nice little get together." His mother replied earning a few raised eyebrows from Lee, Felix, and Buck as they looked at the table and noticed that they were absent a son.

Marcus already knew the reason for his brother's absence, his parents had pretty much disowned him. It was more so mom then dad, and it stemmed from him choosing to live a normal life instead of being involved in the streets like the rest of them. He figured that they also wasn't too thrilled with him marrying a white woman he knew his parents weren't racist, in the all-white-people should be lynched and babies should be killed kind of way, but they had their prejudices. Mostly from them not being able to trust people that didn't look like them.

The youngest Roman could easily tell from the way his mother kept looking up at Lee, Felix, and Buck she was unnerved by their very presence.

It wasn't a New Arcadia thing as much as it was a black thing to see a black man with a white woman as being a sellout. It was even worse when the family was in the streets like his own, having a member of the immediate family involved with a white person was seen as a sign of weakness for some reason. He didn't get much of the politics behind it, but he remembered something similar being done in Dockington where drug dealers would haze the guy with the white girlfriend.

He couldn't talk much shit on the matter though, because he was that same person just a few weeks ago, but the difference was that he didn't care what others thought about him family or otherwise.

"Martin won't be joining us?" he asked earning a slight smile from his mother.

"No, he had more important things to do today." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Mother I'd like you to meet my brothers Lee, Felix, and Buck. Guys meet my mother Yolanda Roman." He stated putting the woman on the spot and earning mixed looks from the trio.

"Nice to finally meet you." Said Lee earning a slight nod from the woman while she eyed him with some venom in her gaze.

"Where'd you find them?" she asked.

"I hate to break it you but I'm the tenth." Stated Lee with venom of his own.

"We from Sunbelt though." Said Felix earning a nod from Buck.

"Since this is your definition of a family outing, let's cut the bullshit and get down to business." Stated Mark as he eyed his mother and father closely before his father responded.

"Alright then, I know you turned down my offer of joining my crew and I get that, you don't like following orders, so maybe we can work together as business partners." He declared earning a raised eyebrow from the young Creole.

"Think about it, you have control of everything north of the freeway in the 17th and I got the center. If we combine our territories we can make more money, you and your crew clear those corners and my boys come in and we sell on them then we can split the money 50-50." Maurice stated earning a nod from Mark who quickly sent a look down at his cellphone before sending a look to Buck.

"Go get Link Bucky." He said earning a nod from the boy before he walked away from the group.

"I like your plan, but I gotta consult my advisor." Mark replied earning a confused look from his father and mother before they watched Buck return with a blonde haired blue eyed Caucasian man carrying a notepad and a black duffel bag on his back.

"Mother father has already met him, so I'd like to introduce you to my brother Link." He said earning a confused look from the woman and a nod from Link. "Link here is my advisor, whenever someone tries to sell me on something I make sure to check with him. Me and my brothers are a democratic group so everyone has a say in the decision making." The Creole added earning a confused look from Link who was still late to the conversation.

"Linky, my father here is trying to sell me on a partnership with him in the 17th Ward. We clear the corners and his guys take the corners, but we split the profits 50-50. That sound like a smart deal to you?" Mark asked earning a nod from Link who quickly put his hand to his chin in deep thought.

"It sounds look a good plan, but there are too many risks I don't like." He replied earning a smile from Mark. "Us clearing those corners will bring a lot of heat on us and have police looking at us, we'd also make those corners hot and junkies don't like hot corners so we'd lose money by spilling blood, plus he says 50-50 split but you'd also have to take into account them withholding money." The Irish man stated.

"You'd also have to think about them trying to squeeze us out in the foreseeable future. We clear the corners, what exactly do they need us around for then?" asked Felix earning a nod from Mark.

"Then let's vote on it, yes or no to partnering with my father." Said Mark as he continued to eye his parents closely.

"No." stated the Creole without blinking at the duo while they sent a look to Lee.

"Nope." The Chinese man said with a chuckle before turning to Link.

"I'm sorry I'm a no." said the Irish man before he turned to Felix.

"Not interested." Replied the Mexican-American man as he looked to Buck who had a confused look on his face before speaking out.

"No!" he said earning a nod from Mark.

"Zero to five in favor of staying independent, there's your answer." Stated Mark before he rose from his seat.

"AH HELL NO!" came a familiar shriek from his mother that caused Mark to face her while Buck to take a step back at the anger in the woman's voice.

"You're father calls you all the way out here and extends his hand to you in friendship and you throw it away like it's nothing-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"Yup like you two did me during the Hurricane." He replied.

"You're still hung up on that shit, you need to move the fuck on from that shit Marcus because let me tell you now. I don't know what the fuck Joe has been telling you, but you need allies in this city and that's something your father can provide for you while you all on Joe nuts." She stated earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he started to chuckle.

"I'm aware, but whoever said I saw Joe as an ally." The youngest Roman replied to the group's confusion.

"Me and Joe both belong to the same organization, the Black Guerrilla Army, that's the only reason I'm staying close to him, for now but I eventually plan on seeing him dead in a swamp." He added to his parent's confusion.

"Don't act surprised because you and I both know you want the same thing. You want to see Joe fall and you want to be the one's standing over him when he does." He stated with a chuckle. "If you want to war with Joe go for it, me and my boys won't pick sides in fact we might stay out of it.

"Link!" said Mark before the blonde man handed him the duffel bag.

"This is to show you just how loyal I am to Joe." Stated Mark before he unzipped the bag and revealed that it was filled almost to the point of bursting with money.

"Would you believe it if we said earned all this on our own?" asked Felix with a chuckle.

"This is the money we've earned on our own, without Joe giving us jobs. He doesn't know about it and he isn't getting a cent of it. We don't need Joe, we just need a friend in a high place…for the moment." Replied Mark earning silence from his parents before they watched him zip the bag back up and then sling it across his back.

"See you at the club tonight." He said before moving to walk away with Lee, Link, Felix, and Buck in tow before Maurice stopped him.

"Marcus, answer me this, exactly how are you gonna get those boys in the 17th to work for you?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark, Lee, Felix, and Buck.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Stated Lee with an evil chuckle that caught Maurice, Yolanda, and Marrick by surprise. "Follow us." He ordered before Mark continued to lead the group to the front of the house.

"You know, if you want to send a message you don't have to kill everyone to do it just some hurt someone bad enough so that they spread it for you." Stated Mark as Yolanda and Maurice watched as Buck grabbed Link by the arm before pulling him away from the group with Felix as Mark led them to the back of Lee's Dominator before knocking on the trunk of the car and earning a loud muffled scream from someone inside.

"You kidnapped one of them?" asked Marrick earning a chuckle.

"Yeah, but kidnapping doesn't send a good enough message it doesn't make them feel the amount of fear we want them to know comes with us. So we spiced it up a little." Stated Lee with a chuckle as he tossed Mark the keys to his car and watched as the youngest Roman unlocked the door of the trunk.

"Rise and shine!" said Mark as he opened the trunk and caused both his parents and Marrick's eyes to bulge in shock and surprise before taking a step back in disgust as they noticed an African American man with a shaved head bound and gagged with a sock in the trunk of the car, but what made their stomachs turn was the sight of cockroaches crawling over the man's body.

"Yo Lee you think he's got the message?" Mark asked earning a chuckle from the Chinese BSU member.

"Let's ask him." Lee replied before knocking over a cockroach that was crawling over the man's face before pulling sock out with a chuckle.

"So are you gonna be paying your rent now?" Lee asked earning a loud shriek from the man that brought smiles to his face and Mark's.

"I guess that's a yes." He replied before watching Lee stick the sock back in the man's mouth before closing the trunk on the man.

"It's all about respect father, if I can't get one I'd gladly take fear." The Roman with an evil smile.

 **Meanwhile**

It had been maybe two hours or so since Link left the apartment, and in that time Alison had spent her time getting ready for her second trip to the Voodoo Club. One would think with a second trip she wouldn't be feeling as nervous, but now she was more nervous than when she first went. She'd be going there alone and unarmed so that would constitute some of her nervousness.

The rest came from not telling Locke, Regina, or the others that she'd be doing this. So tonight could be a night she could get killed without anyone else knowing or it could go exactly the way she wants it to. She could get Mark to hear her out and come back home with her, the thought of which left her in a optimist mood.

When he told her about it being ladies night at the club, she was relieved she didn't have to pay to get a ticket but that feeling went away when he told her exactly what she to do to get into the club and quickly earn the attention of the youngest Roman…wear something that would easily catch his attention.

She didn't like to dress skimpy so he described something that would easily distinguish her while she was inside and for the best of her she hoped that it would get his attention.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back the hardware store wasn't long for Adahy as he stepped out of Danyen's truck wearing grey clothing of a janitor and carrying a metal cutter while Danyen stepped pass him wearing the same outfit and carrying a sledgehammer.

"Let's go!" he said before directing Adahy through the doors of the burned out building where they quickly noticed the charred remains of what was inside the restaurant.

The duo then made their way to the back into the kitchen, where Danyen quickly looked over a wall with a stove blocking it.

"The gas is off, so help me move this thing." The Mohawk ordered earning a nod from Adahy who quickly grabbed the side of the stove while Danyen grabbed the other side before forcibly moving it away from the wall and pulling out the back lines in the process.

"Time for the fun part!" said Danyen as he lifted his Sledgehammer before slamming it against the blackened wall repeatedly until a hole was made that led into the back of the hardware store with a few metal beams used to keep the wall in place still standing.

"Cut those beams." He ordered causing Adahy to lift his saw before slicing through the metal beams with his saw and the wires as well before crawling through the hole with Danyen in tow.

"Alright where's the safe?" asked Adahy as he watched Danyen start to scan through the large room before a smile spread across his face.

"Right there." He said before directing Adahy's gaze to a three foot safe next to a work desk.

"Shit's gotta weigh a ton." Said Danyen as Adahy looked around the room before noticing a work dolly in the corner of the room.

"Come on!" said Adahy as he quickly grabbed the two wheeled work tool and rolled it over to the safe for Danyen to quickly lift it up on its edge for Adahy to slide the dolly under it.

"Uh-Oh!" said Adahy as Danyen lifted his head and noticed a truck pull into the front of the hardware store.

"We gotta move!" said Danyen as Adahy quickly used the dolly to lift the safe before wheeling it over to the hole in the wall where Danyen quickly slid through.

"Alright push it through." He said before Adahy kneeled down and forcibly pushed the safe through the hole before climbing through with the dolly in his arms.

"Let's go!" said Danyen as Adahy pushed the dolly back under the safe before wheeling it out the back of the restaurant where Danyen waited with the van.

"Like taking candy from a baby." The Mohawk stated with a smile on his face.

 **New Arcadia**

Things were calm and quiet for Brian as the Haitian Hitman found himself sitting in his car parked across the street from a cemetery watching as men dropped the casket of his long-time friend into the ground while his mom cried into the arms of his uncle.

The congregation was small and Brian could instantly tell why from the sight of seven armed officers watching the funeral from afar. They were supposed to be there to keep the peace in case some New Arcadia guys decided to shoot up the funeral, but Brian knew they were mostly there to arrest any Balla member that showed up.

Ambushing those cops left them in a lot of hot water with the New Arcadia Police Department as well as the FIB, since he was the trigger man who shot one of their own. He knew he couldn't get up close to see his friend buried, but one thing was certain…he was gonna get revenge.

As he started up his car and drove away from the cemetery the memories of Antwan's screams of pain and terror seemed to flood his mind. It was barbaric how his friend was killed even by Brian's standards, he'd seen a lot of death and horrible things befall people while growing up but not like what happened to Antwan.

As he pulled his car up front of a house in the lower eighth ward he quickly stepped out before making his way inside where he was greeted by a sea of conversations coming from the dozens of Balla members inside the home. This wasn't just the surviving Ballas from New Arcadia either, these were Ballas from his hood in Vice and a few from Antwan's hood in Sunbelt and they all wanted payback.

Brian then turned his head and noticed a Balla loading a magazine into an SKS Assault Rifle and then cock the weapon before looking up at Brian who nodded his head before making his way into the backroom where the tortured bodies of three New Arcadia drug dealers lay with bullet wounds in the center of their heads while blood coated the walls behind them.

As the Haitian walked over them he quickly grabbed his AK-47 Assault Rifle and loaded a magazine into before cocking it. From these men he'd learned that Heavy Joe and many other New Arcadia gang leaders would be at a night club, and more than likely the man who killed Antwan would be there. So this was his chance to kill them all, or die trying.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to be somewhat quiet for Task as he found himself sitting on the couch in his home in Red Stick watching a show on the television that easily angered him.

"Damn it, why do they always have Filipino's playing Natives roles?" he asked with a hint of frustration in his voice before the sound of the front door opening caught his attention and caused him to rise off the couch and make his way into the living room where he noticed Adahy another Native wheeling in a metal safe.

"What the fuck?" Task asked before watching the duo set the chest down before taking deep breaths.

"Sorry you must be Chayton it's nice to meet you." Greeted Danyen with a smile as Task sent a look to Adahy who quickly walked out of the room before returning with a welding torch and passing it to Danyen.

"What the hell is this?" he asked while watching Danyen begin to cut through the door of the safe.

"This is, the fruit of our labors." The Creek Warrior replied while watching Danyen cut into the safe before finally getting it open and smiling at Adahy.

"Check it!" he said before reaching inside and pulling out three DVD's of porn along with a magazine then tossing them to the side so he could reach inside and pull out a few stacks of money.

"We got ten thousand at the most." He said with a smile.

"Does Meska know about this?" Task asked.

"No, and he's not going to find out about this." Adahy replied to Task's surprise. "Me and Danyen went out and we got this money on our own, and maybe if you were here with your people be getting a cut." He added to Task's anger.

"What do you mean my people?" the Lakota asked with venom in his tone.

"Oh come I know where you were and who you were with, you've been hanging with them a lot since you've got out." Adahy yelled with venom in his tone.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Danyen earning the attention of both men.

"You two shouldn't be arguing, we have enough problems in this country but fighting amongst ourselves should be something we should easily solve." He added with venom in his tone. "Besides you two work together to do good for our people, remember that while you're working out your differences." He finished causing the duo to look at each with anger in their eyes.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun had finally set on this day as Mark found himself walking through the front doors of the Voodoo Club with Lee and Felix following behind him. The trio had changed their clothing for the day and were wearing something more fitting while their concealable weapons were holstered on their person. In case things were going to get hot, they made sure to leave their heavier weapons with Buck as he sat across the street from the club in Lee's Dominator.

"Let's get this shit over with." Said Mark as he, Lee, and Felix walked through the doors of the club and were instantly greeted by the song Lil Shooter by B Will blasting through the club while people found themselves dancing on the dance floor while a few others were sitting at booths or at the bar drinking.

"Well back in a place we hate, listening to music we hate, and surrounded by people we hate." Stated Felix earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Tell me about it!" the Chinese man said before the group was caught off-guard as Marrick came almost out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around Mark's shoulder while a few girls stood by.

"Say girl look at my little shooters." He said while the girls directed their gaze to Mark, Lee, and Felix.

"Brother." Said Mark as he pulled Marrick's arm off his shoulder. "Where's Joe and the others?" he asked earning a chuckle from his brother.

"They in the back, but chill out for a minute get a dance you look like you need it." The elder Roman stated earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Don't mind if I do." Said Lee as he quickly approached one girl with a smile and started talking her up while Mark and Felix both rolled their eyes.

"Maybe later." Said Mark as he started to walk away with Felix in tow.

"I doubt they let you in the back." The Creole stated earning Felix's attention.

"Yeah, what's the deal with you guys and race down here?" the Mexican man asked.

"It's not really race so much as it is you're just a soldier and you not being from here. So go find yourself a cute brown girl and make friends." Mark stated earning a roll of the eyes from Felix.

"Easier said than done brother." Felix replied before walking away from the Creole who quickly made his way to the back office of the club where he was quickly greeted by the site of Heavy Joe, his father, and eight other members of the New Rising Council.

"There's the Concrete Soldier himself." Said Joe as Mark quickly approached the man before shaking his hand while everyone else nodded their heads with smile.

"Mind explaining what this is all about?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is me giving you your stripes." Joe said before passing Mark a glass full of alcohol. "Welcome to the New Rising Council son." He said before having a toast with the youngest Roman and the other members of the Council while Maurice sent looks to his youngest son.

"Now get the girls in here and let's party." Said one member earning nods and cheers from the others while Mark took his chance and quickly dumped one of the drinks into a potted plant.

 **Meanwhile**

The mood was still as vibrant as ever for Alison as she walked inside of the club, wearing a red shirt that hugged her chest and left her toned stomach exposed, a pair of khaki shorts that went just a little past her knees, and black high heels.

She knew that one thing Mark seemed like most about her physically was her toned stomach, long legs, and hair so she made sure to leave them exposed for him. She didn't like moving around a crowd of people wearing it though, so she quickly made her way over to the bar.

His drug-free life choice made him coming to the bar seem unlikely, but she hoped that he would be able to spot her from afar.

"Would you like a drink?" asked the female behind the bar earning a shake of the head and a smile from Alison who quickly turned down the woman's offer before looking around the club in hopes of spotting the Roman.

"Damn girl." Came a new voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice a Caucasian man with short blonde hair and bright green eyes looking her up and down. "Ain't you looking good." He added with slurred words the quickly told her that he was either drunk or high.

"What's say me and you go to the back." He said earning a shocked look from Alison.

"Sorry but I'm not a stripper." She replied earning a chuckle from him.

"Well then what say I buy you a drink and then we can go back to-." He started before an arm was placed over his shoulder that caused the man to turn his head and notice a Mexican man resting his head on his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy but she ain't interested." Felix replied to the man's anger as he quickly broke away from the Mexican man before getting into a fighting stance.

"Hey buddy." Came a new voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Lee approaching the group. "Drunk or not, you don't want this." He stated earning a few seconds of silence from the man before he walked away with a huff.

"Don't you just hate it when they walk away?" asked Lee with a chuckle.

" _ **Si**_ but lucky for him he did though." Felix replied before the duo sent a look to Alison who was still somewhat in a moment of shock.

"Well don't you look good." Said the Chinese man with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks, I didn't know if I could just talk my way out of that situation." She stated earning a nod from Felix.

"Don't worry Link told us to keep an eye on you, when we saw you." Felix replied earning a surprised look from the woman.

"If he told you about then, than he must have told you why I'm here?" she asked earning a nod from Lee.

"To sit down and talk with our brother face to face, I got no problem with that." He replied to her shock.

"But I thought you didn't like the idea of me being with him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I told you there was a risk to you being with him and that you're opposites, personally I like you." He declared to her surprise. "You're a good-hearted person that's good for him, and technically you did sleep with another man but you and Mark aren't a couple so it's not cheating." He added to Alison's surprise.

"We'll get him down here for you to talk with him, but the ultimate decision on this matter is going to have to come from Mark himself." Stated Felix earning a slight nod from Alison.

"I just hope you can get him out of this club, I'm sick of being here and the music ain't helping." Lee replied with venom in his tone while Alison smiled at the duo.

"Thank you." She replied before watching Lee draw his cellphone and send a text message to the youngest Roman who found himself sitting in a chair in the lounge area while a light skinned stripper with her long hair dyed blonde sat on his lap and with every few seconds grinding into his crouch.

"Glad to see you enjoying yourself." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his gaze from the woman and up at his father just as he took a seat next to him. Mark instantly knew that this meant he wanted to talk business so he lightly patted the stripper on her thigh before telling her to give him a minute. The last thing he needed was his business being known to a stripper.

"I have to relax every once in a while." He replied earning a nod from the man before the duo looked to the other members of the New Rising Council. "So you gonna tell me what's on your mind?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you I'm proud." He said to Mark's confusion.

"it took me years to rise to where I am in this city, and look you, you got to where I am in just a few weeks." He stated earning a scoff from Mark.

"I don't need your admiration father, I'm noting doing this for it." The Roman stated before checking his cellphone and noticing that he had a text from Lee telling him to come to the bar.

I gotta go." He said before rising from his seat and making his way out of the room while Joe and the others were distracted with the women who were giving them lap dances.

As he made his way back onto the dance floor the song I'm On One by DJ Khaled was blasting and the lights were dimmed so the only real light in the club was coming from the strobe lights and the fish tanks lining walls.

"Excuse me." He said almost repeatedly to anyone that was in his way as he continued to make his way towards the bar. With every new face he came across Mark quickly noticed that the few that managed to recognize him as being a hitter for Joe quickly moved out of his way and he liked that. One thing he liked while controlling the BGA in Dockington was the air of respect and fear people gave him whenever they saw him walking in a group or even alone.

As Mark quickly made it to the bar he quickly noticed Lee and Felix standing close to the bar.

"What's up?" the Creole asked before Lee directed his gaze to a familiar redheaded woman FIB Agent sitting by herself.

"We know you're still pissed at her, but know that when Link found her she was living in your apartment." Stated Lee earning a surprised look from Mark.

"At least try and hear her out brother." Added Felix before he and Lee walked away, leaving Mark to stare at Alison for a few seconds before approaching the woman who quickly looked up at him with a mixed look on her face.

"Let's talk…in private." He said earning a nod from Alison as she rose from her seat and started to follow the youngest Roman as he led her into another part of the club without realizing he was being watched.

Their travels had quickly led them to the private area where the strippers would take guys to do private dances.

"I think this room might be-." Mark started before lightly pulling the curtain back on one room where he and Alison quickly took in the sight of a stripper bobbing her head up and down on man's lap.

"Shit!" the Creole said before closing the curtain while Alison stood by with a slight blush on her face.

"Come on!" he said before directing her to another area that was thankfully empty and far away from the others so the duo could talk without being heard.

"Sit!" he said before Alison turned to the plush arm-chair before them, after seeing what was happening in the last she was hesitant but quickly decided to have a seat while Mark stood before her with his arms folded over his chest.

"Well I'm here, so what is it you want to say?" he asked while staring down at Alison with an rather emotionless look on his face that made Alison figuratively shrink under his gaze.

"I can sit here, and say I'm sorry to you until my voice goes out." She started earning a slight nod from Mark. "I am sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry about what happened to your arm, but you gotta understand Mark...this is all new to me." she stated earning a slight confused look from Mark.

"I've never had someone feel for me...like you do. I just assumed you were being nice and-." She started before Mark turned away from her for a second before forcibly wrapping his arms around the woman to her surprise and pulling her close to him.

"Mark-." She started before a new voice caught her by surprise.

"Hey little brother, you good?" Marrick asked while pulling back the curtain to see Mark standing over a white woman whose face was probably inches away from his groin. Her face may have been close to his waist but Alison's eyes were more drawn to the pistol tucked underneath Mark's leather jacket.

"Yeah I'm kinda busy here if you don't mind." Mark said with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"You and your brother, I gotta ask what's your deal with white women?" he asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Brother GO!" Mark said with a hint of anger that made Marrick jump back a few steps.

"Alright, father and the others want to see you when you're done." He stated before walking away from the room while Mark gave a low growl before feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist causing him to look down and see Alison resting her head on his stomach while her arms were wrapped around him.

"Please, come home with me." She said to his surprise. "I miss you, I miss talking to you, feeling you hold me, everything. So please forget about them and come home with me." She declared with sadness in her tone while Mark took a few seconds to process what she was doing and saying.

"Damn it!" he said before leaning down wrapping Alison into his arms for a warm embrace that the woman quickly took before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go!" he said earning a surprised look from Alison as she pulled back from him to look into his eyes.

"You're serious?" she asked earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Yeah hang back here until Lee comes for, I'm gonna go see what he wants, after that we can all leave." He said earning a smile from Alison that caused the youngest Roman to notice the sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Alright, be safe." She said before Mark rose back up and walked out of the room where Lee and Felix stood waiting.

"Where you at with her mano?" Felix asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before his cellphone started to vibrate causing him to quickly answer it.

" _They're here brother."_ Yelled Buck from the other side of the phone causing Mark to rub his ears in surprise.

"Slow down Bucky who's here?" Mark asked earning raised eyebrows from Lee and Felix.

" _Ballas, seven car loads making their way to the club and they're armed to teeth. I doubt this is going to be a drive-by brother."_ He replied earning wide eyes from Mark.

"Shit we got Ballas coming from the front and back." Said Mark earning surprised looks from the group.

"With all these people around it's gonna be a damn massacre." Stated Felix as Mark rubbed the side of his head.

"Alright Buck get here and come through the back with our weapons." He said over the phone.

" _You got it brother."_ He replied before hanging up.

"Felix there's a fire alarm on the wall of the otherside of the club pull it so we can clear everyone out, Lee get to Joe and the others and lead them out through the back, I'm gonna go for the front and find my brother and tell them to get ready for a fight." Stated Mark earning nods from the duo.

"On it!" said Lee before he and Felix broke away from Mark, who made his way back into the private area and to the room where Alison was located.

"What's going on?" she asked upon seeing the youngest Roman who quickly grabbed her hand before pulling her to her feet.

"Head out that door and I'll be out in a second." He stated to Alison's confusion.

"Mark's what's going-." She started before he interrupted.

"Listen to me, just head out the door and I'll be out in a second." Mark shot back before running off just as seven cars pulled up in front of the club with Brian stepping out of the first vehicle with his AK-47 drawn.

"Get into your positions and go!" the Haitian Hitman said before leading a group of thirteen Ballas towards the front of the club.

"Marrick!" yelled Mark as he caught site of his brother sitting at a booth with two girls who quickly turned to him.

"Got yah!" said Felix as he latched onto the fire alarm before pulling it and sounding the alarm that blasted through the night club earning the attention of everyone as the flashing white lights of the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" asked Maurice as he and the other New Rising Council members looked to the light blinking in the room before Lee kicked in the door with his Pistol in hand and earning the attention of everyone.

"What the fuck's going on?" asked Joe with anger in his voice.

"Ballas, they here!" he stated just as a gunshot went off that caused everyone to jump and the loud scratching sound of the DJ halting his spinning. The ensuing silence only seemed to add tension in the air and cause everyone to look into their survival instincts.

"CONTACT!" Mark yelled before flipping the table over and using it as cover.

The scene at the club had quickly turned from calm to chaotic. New Arcadia gangsters and even dudes who just walked around with guns guarded their friends, families, and girlfriends while looking around for the shooters.

Mark didn't like to use the terminology but a literal hurricane of people were rushing for the exits while more Ballas came inside and then the sound of gunshots seemed to be constantly ringing out with screams and grunts of pain filling the air.

The way rounds were popping off Mark could tell from the sound that there had to be more than a dozen shooters with a variety of guns being fired from semi-automatic Pistols, rapid-firing Submachine Guns, high caliber Assault Rifles, and loud blasting Shotguns. He and Marrick were both keeping their heads down so they couldn't see shooters but they both knew that the New Arcadia shooters were severely outgunned.

"Kill all these New Arcadia bitches." Yelled Brian as he lifted his Rifle to a hustler with dreadlocks who was preparing to pull out his gun just as the Haitian fired the bullets that caught the man twice in the chest and once in the head.

"Shit!" said Mark as he and Marrick positioned themselves behind the table while the girls Marrick was with whimpered behind them.

The youngest Roman then took his chance and took a peek over the table and scanned the floor of the cable where he spotted a girl in a white dress trying to run for the back of the club. He then watched her get to the entrance before being shot through the stomach and hitting the floor with a thud. As the woman's blood soaked into her white dress Mark gave a low growl at how the gang members were killing indiscriminately. One moment the woman was having the time of her life and then the next she was lying dead on the dirty floor of a night club.

As Mark continued to look the two girls whimpering behind him and Marrick quickly broke from cover and tried to run for an exit, but their high heels made things a little more difficult in their endeavor.

"WAIT!" Mark yelled before he watched one girl get shot three times in the back and another get a round in the neck before falling to the floor.

"Dumb bitches, should have stayed down." Stated Marrick as he pulled out his Glock 19 while Mark did the same before peeking through cover and instantly spotting the shithead who did it. He work black pants, a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath, purple shoes, and carrying an AKM Assault Rifle.

He wasn't along either, as the youngest Roman quickly caught sight of four other gang members following behind him. He knew that if he engaged them in a gun battle with only his pistol he'd be at a severe disadvantage, but at the same time he didn't care. He would never call himself a hero, but if he didn't do something now more people would die.

And with that thought in mind he quickly flipped the safety off his gun.

"Shit come on." Lee yelled before running through the back of the club with Joe and the others in tow, but before they could reach the exit the sound of the door behind kicked in caught their attention as they noticed a Balla with a Remington 870 Shotgun rush inside and shoot-down a New Arcadia gangster with a blast to the skull.

"Get back!" Lee yelled before firing three shots from his Pistol and striking the Balla twice in the side and once in the head causing his brains to be splattered on the red walls of the club.

"Talk about a fucked situation." Lee replied while blindly firing his gun and earning a barrage of bullets from the Balla members.

"Get down." Said Felix as he pulled a Stripper behind the bar where the bar-tender and four other strippers were hiding out.

"Goddamn why you niggas always gotta shoot shit up." Yelled the stripper as Felix gave a low chuckle.

"Tell me about it." Said Felix as he took a peek from behind the bar and watched three New Arcadia Hustler be cut down by a Balla with M16 Assault Rifle.

"Damn!" he said before sending a look down at the cowering girls.

"Fuck me!" Felix yelled before vaulting over the counter of the bar and firing four shots from his Pistol that the Balla with the M16 in the side of the head before hitting another Balla in the back.

"Get that bitch!" yelled another Balla as Felix fired two shots just as the Ballas send a barrage of bullets in his direction that caused him to run away before seeking cover behind a booth that was under a fish tank while four Ballas with Assault Rifles approached him.

"FELIX HIT THE DECK!" Mark yelled rising from his cover with Marrick beside him before the two Roman left off three rounds that struck the glass of the fish tank shatter it and sending a wave of water crashing down on the Ballas.

With the momentary distraction the trio had managed to fire off a barrage of rounds that hit the purple clad gang members and quickly silencing them before a barrage of bullets came in Mark's direction.

"Marrick head for the back exit, I'll cover you." Mark yelled before firing two shots at the gang members.

"Don't go dying on me little brother." Marrick yelled before rising up and running off with his head down while Brian fired seven shots at him only for them to miss and shatter a few beer bottles that were placed on the back tables.

With Marrick out of the way Mark could easily jump from his cover behind the table and fire off five shots in the direction of the Ballas before fleeing. He then felt a bullet strike him in the back causing him to lose his footing and fall on top of a dead woman scampering to the DJ Booth where he noticed the man lying on the floor with a bullet hole in his right eye.

"All you motherfuckers are-." Started a Balla with a Mini Uzi before he was hit in the neck courtesy of Lee who moved back to reload while a New Arcadia Hustlers continued to shoot down the halls with the others.

"Shit!" said Marrick as he approached the group and fired off three shots that missed a Balla who returned fire but managed to miss the Roman as Maurice pulled his son to the ground.

"Kill those motherfuckers." Said a Ballas as the group sent more bullets in the direction of the New Arcadia Hustlers.

"Damnit!" said Lee as Joe watched him reach behind his back and drawn his Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun from a holster under his leather jacket. Before the Chinese man could fire a shot though a barrage of bullets quickly cut down the remaining Ballas and hit them all over their bodies.

"The fuck!" yelled a Balla who had been shot in the leg.

"NOW!" Lee yelled before jumping from behind the wall with Marrick and the other New Arcadia Hustlers firing their guns at the Ballas and taking them out with a barrage of bullets from the front while more bullets hit them from behind.

"Goodbye!" said Lee as he pulled both triggers of his Shotgun and watched as a Balla with an AK-47 fall to the floor with an adult shoe sized hole in his chest. As Lee lifted his head he quickly noticed a familiar teenager standing at the end of the hall with Felix's Ruger SSR556 Assault Rifle in hand while Mark's SCAR-L Assault Rifle and Lee's Tactical Mossberg 500 Shotgun were strapped to his back.

"Bucky about time." Said Lee as he approached the young boy and took his Shotgun off his back.

"Sorry I've never used a Rifle before and Mark must have modified this thing because it doesn't shoot right." The teenager stated earning a nod from Lee who quickly cocked his gun while Heavy Joe and Maurice approached him.

"You guys get out of here, while we clear house." Stated Lee earning nods from the group before they ran out the back.

"Not even a thank you?" asked Buck.

"We don't get thanks we get money." Said Lee before he and Buck made their way back inside of the club.

"Jesus!" said Alison as she slowly walked out of the back area of the club and noticed the bodies of several patrons and strippers lying on the floor of the club, including one woman who's once white dress was now a deep shade of red. The sound of gunshots and flashing muzzles of guns seemed to be the only thing Alison could see and hear in the dimly lit club. Who the shooters were she had no idea but she prayed that the youngest Roman was okay.

"Help me!" came the voice of a blonde haired black stripper wearing a black bra and G-String. As Alison looked her over she could see that the woman had actually taken a bullet in her right butt cheek, she then bent down to help the woman but before she could she heard of a gun being cocked behind her head.

"Nothing personal girl just wrong place wrong time." The Balla said as Alison closed her eyes shut and awaited the sound of a gunshot but it never came causing the woman to take a look behind her head and notice a knife sticking out of the chest of gang member who was looking down at it before falling backwards and landing on his back with a thud.

"I thought I said leave." Came a new voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Mark standing over her and the stripper with his Pistol in hand.

"I-." she started before being quickly interrupted.

"LOOK OUT!" came the voice of Felix followed by a gunshot as Mark turned his head and noticed that his Mexican friend had shot a Balla in the leg and brought him down to one knee.

"Shit!" he said before looking down to his knee before lifting his head back up and noticing Mark aiming his pistol directly in the center of the man's forehead.

"Wait please-." He started before Mark fired a single bullet that split through the man's skull before exploding out the back. The sight of the cold-blooded murder was shocking to Alison as she kneeled down next to the hurt stripper watching the Creole closely as he lifted his gun back up and shot a Balla three times in the leg before finishing him off with a headshot.

"Damn it, they're all over." Said Mark as he finally ran dry on his pistol just as a Balla turned a corner carrying an M4 Assault Rifle and aimed it towards Alison.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled before rushing the FIB Agent just as the gang member squeezed the trigger of the gun five times and sent five shots that hit Mark in his back and causing him to fall on his knees before the redheaded woman.

"Mark!" Alison started before a loud bang caught her attention and caused her to look as Lee ran onto the dance floor with his Shotgun raised before firing a single shot that ripped through the stomach of the Balla and actually sent him flying backwards before colliding with a table.

"Felix!" Buck yelled before tossing the Mexican man his gun and then drawing his Pistol and firing off three shots in the direction of a five Ballas using a table for cover.

With the momentary distraction Lee quickly grabbed Alison by her arm Buck grabbed the injured stripper by her shoulder and successfully pulled the duo to the cover behind a booth that Felix was using.

"Wait what about Mark?" she asked with sadness in her voice before looking from cover and noticing the Creole slowly rising to his feet.

"You sons of bitches." Mark said while spitting out a mouthful of blood. Thankfully the bullets didn't pierce his armor, but he didn't doubt that he may have had a few bruised rib or organ.

"What's he doing?" Alison asked while watching the youngest Roman closely as he reached into his jacket pocket, the group didn't know it but he still had the Hand Grenade that he had gotten from Ana. He knew it was quite risky to use the weapon in a club, but he was outta a lot of options.

"MARK!" came a familiar voice that caused the youngest Roman to turn his head and notice Buck taking cover behind a booth with Alison and the Stripper while Lee and Felix provided covering fire. The Creole then watched as the young BSU member slid his SCAR-L Assault Rifle across the floor to the youngest Roman who quickly grabbed the weapon before a smile spread across his face.

"Alright then come on you sons of bitches." Mark yelled as Alison watched closely as he crouched down in a firing stance and fired a barrage of bullets in the direction of the Ballas hiding behind the table. A smile soon spread across his face as he heard the men scream in pain as the powerful 5.56x45mm NATO rounds easily tore through the wooden table and struck the soft flesh of the men on the otherside.

Things seemed to be going in slow motion for Alison as she watched the youngest Roman shoot another Balla in the neck and another twice in the shoulder before fishing him off with a head before reloading his weapon. She then turned her attention to Lee who fired a slug from his Shotgun that hit a Balla square in the mouth and actually blow the man's jaw across the room. Then to Felix who fired a barrage of bullets that hit one Balla in the knee and twice more in the chest. She then finally turned her attention to Buck, she could tell the teenager probably hadn't been in many gunfights but he was holding his own and actually managed to hit one man right cheek.

"Bye bye!" Mark yelled before switching his gun to Semi-Automatic and shooting a Balla in the ear, blowing the hearing tool clean off in the process before watching with a smile as he crumpled to the floor in pain.

"MARK YOUR FUCKING TARGET!" Mark yelled with the authority of a general as Lee, Felix, and Buck continued to rain down fire on the Balla members causing Brian to break his concentration and take a peek from behind the table he was using as cover and look to the youngest Roman. He quickly recognized him as the man in the video who easily beat down the Ballas, but more so for being the voice of the man who killed Antwan.

"Brother this way." Yelled Lee as Mark quickly fired three round that hit one Balla in the chest before rolling over to Felix and the others.

"What's going on?" Mark asked while continuing to shoot at the gang members.

"We've cleared enough of them out we need to leave." Yelled Lee as he blindly fired his Shotgun just as another barrage of bullets came his way.

"There are some people hiding behind the bar we can't just leave them." Yelled Felix to Alison's surprise as she quickly turned to Mark and watched him start to reload his gun before stopping as the gunshots finally stopped.

"Did we get um?" asked Buck before the group was interrupted by a new voice.

 _ **("**_ _ **Mwen konnen se la ou ye konsa poukisa pa ou soti kounye a.")**_

" _ **I know you're there, so why don't you come out now."**_ Yelled Brian causing Mark's eyes to widen and all eyes to fall on him at the man's French.

 _ **("Je vais bien revenir ici, mais je vous remercie.")**_

" _ **I'm fine back here, but thank you."**_ Mark yelled back with a slight chuckle.

"This America motherfucker speak English." Lee yelled with anger in his voice.

"Gladly, get your asses out here now." Said Brian.

"You must be one stupid **Vato** if you think we're really gonna do that." Felix shot back with a slight chuckle.

"I want to speak with the same man who killed my friend, if he ain't to pussy to come out and speak." Brian yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'm no pussy but I ain't no dumbass either." Stated Mark as he tried to drown out the sound of Brian's voice and listen for any footsteps. He knew the Haitian Hitman was mostly trying to distract the group so the Ballas could flank them in the confusion but Mark wouldn't fall for it.

"There." Said Mark as he fired a barrage of bullets into a dark direction causing Lee and the others to turn their heads and notice two dead Ballas lying on the floor covered in bullets holes.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Yelled Lee with a chuckle and earning three bullets that whizzed over his head.

"I got an idea." Said Mark earning the attention of the group. "Lee Buck take these two and get to the bar while me and Felix laydown cover fire, after that lead them out the back." Said Mark earning nods from the group.

"Alright GO!" Mark yelled before rolling out of cover and firing a barrage of bullets in the direction of Brian and the other Ballas while Felix did the same from his cover behind the booth. The group then returned fire just as Lee sent a look to Alison who was still watching Mark as he moved to the bar and noticed the five women and two men ducking behind it.

"Get ready to run for the back." He yelled earning mixed looks from the group.

"I got her, but we gotta go." He said earning the woman's attention. "He'll be fine just follow me." He said before throwing the stripper in his shoulder before rushing out of cover with Buck firing a few shots at the Ballas while Alison followed behind.

"GO!" Mark yelled causing the group to run with the group out the backdoor as Brian went to fire his Rifle the weapon was quickly knocked back as Mark fired a shot that actually blew a hole into the side of the weapon and knocked it from his hands.

 **("Voyons voir si vous saignez vraiment violet.")**

" **Let's See if you truly bleed purple**." Said Mark as Brian looked at him angrily before running at the youngest Roman who quickly threw down his weapon and ran at Brian before trading blows with the Haitian.

"Mark!" said Felix as he drew a bead on the Haitian.

"No, I got this bitch just get out of here." Said Mark as he punched Brian in the jaw before the Haitian followed up with three blows to Mark's face before the youngest Roman threw a punch that hit him in the nose.

"SHIT!" said Felix as he tried to draw a bead on the duo before running out of the room and leaving two Creole warriors to battle.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Brian as he sent a punch at Mark that the youngest Roman easily managed to dodge before grabbing the Haitians arm and dropping his elbow down on the man's appendage and then spinning him around before sending him back first into the bar.

"You Antwan had the look of bitch when I burned him alive, I wonder will you be the same?" Mark asked just as Brian jumped from the bar and tackled the man to the floor he then threw a punch at Mark who quickly grabbed his arm and tried to force him into a triangle hold similar to what he did Brian but before he could get it locked in Brian had sent a punch to Mark's groin and caused the Roman to shout in pain before he was kicked in the stomach.

"Where's Mark?" Lee asked as Felix returned to the Chinese man's Dominator just as Lee and Buck had finally set the stripper down on the backseat.

"He's inside fighting that guy fist to fist." He replied causing Alison's eyes to widen before she turned and ran back into the club.

"Shit we gotta-." Started Lee before the sound of gunshots caught his attention along with a burning feeling in his side as three Ballas came moving down the alley firing Assault Rifles and the car causing Felix to dive inside while Lee got into the driver's seat.

"This was my favorite fucking Jacket." Lee yelled as he looked to the bullet holes in his leather jacket before stepping on the gas petal of the car and sending it speeding in reverse down the alley, going from 0 to 60 Miles per Hour in a matter of seconds before crashing into a light pole.

"What about Mark?" yelled Buck from his position in the front seat.

"He'll be fine, trust me." Stated Lee as he quickly got behind the wheel and drove away from the club while Mark slammed a beer bottle over the head of Brian bloodying the man's skull. The Creole then responded by punching the Haitian three times in the chest before Brian responded with a kick to Mark's stomach that made him fall to one knee.

"This is where you die." Said Brian as he drew a pistol from his back pocket and went to shoot the Creole in the head but before he could squeeze the trigger the sound of a gunshot quickly caught his attention as Mark watched blood fly from the right ear of Brian causing him to take a few steps back before looking up at Alison who was pointing Mark's Pistol at the Brian's head.

"Shit!" said Mark as Brian went to point his gun at the woman he was quickly stopped as Mark sent a kick below his belt that made him double over, before responding with a double foot strike to the man's nose that knocked him off his feet.

"You don't follow directions well do you?" he asked while sending a look to Alison who only remained silent before the sound of guns cocking caused Mark to jump in front of Alison and turn to face Brian and several other Ballas pointing guns at them.

"I told you, I was gonna kill you." Brian said while lifting his gun at Mark who started to chuckle as Alison looked at him and noticed him drawing a Hand Grenade from the back of his pants.

"That might happen...but it won't happen TODAY!" Mark yelled before pulling the pin of the Hand Grenade and then tossing it in the direction of Brian and the others.

"SHIT!" he yelled before jumping out of the way just as the Grenade exploded and sent the Ballas flying backwards with a loud boom of fire and gunpowder.

"Come on!" Mark yelled as he grabbed Alison by the arm before picking up Assault Rifle and then running out the back door of the club as fast as his legs could take him.

As the duo exploded out the back door of the club they quickly noticed that Lee's car was gone.

"Damn it!" said Mark as he started to make his way through the alley before coming across an all-black Baller parked at the end of the street. As Mark went for the driver's side door he quickly found that it was unlocked bringing a smile to his face.

"Come on!" he said before climbing into the driver's seat while Alison climbed in the passenger seat. As the youngest Roman went to hotwire the vehicle, he couldn't help but send a look to Alison. The woman had been silent throughout the entire ordeal and he understood it, she was cop but this was probably the most death she'd seen in her lifetime and to make matters worse she had seen him, Lee, Felix, and Buck lay out maybe twenty or thirty guys like it was nothing.

"Talk about having some explaining to do." He said with a hint of frustration in his voice that was quickly silenced as he heard voices coming towards the car.

"Shit get in the back." Said Mark as he watched Alison scramble for the back of the car with him following after her as she fell to the floor of the back of the SUV with him landing on top of her. He then scanned the area before spotting a black tarp in the corner of the van.

He then grabbed the blanket before throwing it on top of him and Alison and laying still just as the back door of the SUV opened.

"Man that fucking bitch got away." Came the voice of a Balla that instantly filled the ears of Mark and Alison.

"Brian's gonna be pissed about this." Replied another man that the duo guessed was a Balla. The first man then threw something next to the duo along with the second and then two more things before closing up the back.

"Let's go dawg." Came a third voice as the group made their way to the front of the car while Mark inwardly cursed himself. Just his luck of all the people killed in the damn club he had to get into the vehicle of one of the shooters.

"Brian want us off the streets before the cops arrived, he already on his way back to the crib." Stated the fourth man causing both Mark and Alison's eyes to widen at the realization that Brian had survived the explosion. Just their luck, not only were they going back to these assholes hideout but the ex-Marine would be there with a shit load of backup.

"Just my fucking luck." Whispered Mark as he and Alison felt the car start up before speeding away from the club.

 **Authors Note: And Cliffhanger, I hope you all like this little situation that Mark and Alison now find themselves in. Should make for an interesting turn of events next chapter.**

 **I know Lee and Task didn't do much talking last chapter so I decided to have them have a longer interaction with each other in this one between the duo.**

 **The job Adahy and Danyen did was based off a heist from the game Payday: Heist with some inspirations from the show Animal Kingdom.**

 **The club shootout was based on a similar club shooting in the game Sleeping Dogs and somewhat based on a similar shooting in Saint Rows.**

 **The scene with Mark and Lee having the drug dealer in the truck of the car covered in roaches was taken from a scene in Boardwalk Empire. While the group shooting up the dealers in the 17** **th** **Ward to get their attention was based off another scene in Boardwalk Empire where Jimmy, Richard, and Manny shut up Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky's convoy.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark and Alison try to find themselves out of a hot situation, Lee and the others plot a rescue mission, and Task and Adahy find themselves trying to pull their own heist.**

 **Thank you all for reading have nice day Zilla Out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fight through the Night**

 **I See Money**

 **New Arcadia**

The loud blast of the Hard in the Paint by Waka Flocka Flame seemed to be the only thing Mark could hear as he lay on top of Alison under a tarp in the back of the Balla filled SUV. They had only been driving for a few minutes, but Mark could easily tell these guys weren't the smartest guys or the best at doing jobs.

They were four black men who were just involved in a club shooting with the guns in the car, they had rap music blasting so loud that the car was practically shaking, and to top it off the stench of weed damn near coated the inside of the vehicle. Driving while black was just one reason to get pulled over in New Arcadia, but if they were stopped now they would more than likely be pulled out of the car.

But he guessed these dumbasses didn't comprehend that because instead of following their damn orders and going back to wherever they were told to go, these were the dumbasses were pulling up at an Up-N-Atom that was open 24/7. To make the situation more unbearable for him was the fact that they had chose to go through the drive-thru. Fast food places were known to be slow in New Arcadia, but going to one at night with workers who more than likely didn't want to be there was more than fucking agonizing because it would take almost forever for them to get their orders.

And just when Mark thought he was at his breaking point one of the assholes had lit up blunt. There was a reason for him choosing to live a drug-free lifestyle, and it wasn't just because he wanted to live a somewhat healthy life despite possibly being a diabetic, it was because he hated the smell of weed, cigarette smoke, and the effects of drinking.

"I can't take it anymore." Mark whispered with anger in his voice as Alison watched him take a peek from under the tarp and notice that the items the gang members had thrown in was their weapons. He still had his SCAR-L Assault Rifle strapped across his back but it was out of ammo and he figured Alison had fired the last round in his pistol. As Mark looked over the weapons he quickly noticed that there was an M16 Assault Rifle, an AR-15 Assault Rifle, an MP5K Submachine Gun, and a Mini Uzi.

A smile soon spread across the face of the youngest Roman as he looked over the weapons. He knew that the two Assault Rifles used the same caliber bullets as his Rifle. He could take the magazine off them and put the bullets in his gun, he preferred to use a weapon he was familiar with then another. He could also use the ammo from the MP5 and Mini Uzi to put it in his pistol just too at least give him two weapons.

"Man dawg, slow your damn breathing down." Yelled the man in the passenger seat earning surprised looks from Mark and Alison.

"Shit it ain't me, my Asthma the truth." One of the men in the back replied as Mark sent a look down to Alison while she looked back up at him. The smell of the weed smoke was causing their nostrils to flare up and breathe harder out of their noses.

With that Mark realized the more he thought about it changing out the magazines on the guns he'd probably make a lot of noise in the act. So he decided to just use one of the weapons and just hope for a quick spray and pray. As he reached out to grab the Mini Uzi he was stopped by a familiar porcelain colored hand grabbing his own and stopping his efforts.

As he sent a look down to Alison he saw her looking up at him with blue eyes and shaking her head slowly and as he went to go back to grabbing the weapon he felt her ran her hand over his cheek causing a soothing feeling to course through him as he looked down at the woman and noticed tears beginning to form in her blue eyes. She then moved her hand for the back of Mark's head before slowly forcing it down until their lips met catching Mark by surprise, but not getting a fight out of him as he quickly kissed back.

The action seemed to be working because his breathing was starting to return back to normal and the gangsters didn't seem to worry about them anymore. As the duo continued to kiss Mark could feel the woman rubbing the back of his head in the process. He didn't know what to say, mostly because he couldn't speak, but he didn't want the kiss to end and neither did he want this moment to end.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive from the club had been somewhat quiet for Lee and the others as they finally arrived at Mark's New Arcadia apartment where they noticed Link and Manfred sitting outside with mixed looks on their face as they watched Lee pull his car up in front of them.

"What happened?" Link asked with concern in his voice before watching the car doors open and Lee and Felix step out carrying a half-dressed woman in their arms.

"Come on doll." Said Lee as he and Felix forcibly and quickly moved her up the stairs and into Mark's apartment without anyone seeing them.

"What the hell happened Lee?" Manfred asked as he entered the apartment and noticed Lee and Felix lying the girl on Mark's couch stomach first.

"Ballas shot up the club." Lee replied earning wide eyes from the duo while Felix turned to Buck.

"Go get the ammo brother." He yelled causing Buck to run out of the room and enter Mark's room where he started to dig through Mark's shoeboxes where he quickly noticed boxes of ammo for guns.

"Shit where's Mark?" Link asked.

"We don't know, but we're going back for him." Said Lee as he grabbed his Shotgun just as Buck passed him a box of ammo.

"Damnit, do you even know if he's alive?" asked Manfred earning an angry look from Lee who quickly got into his face.

"Hey, he's alive and damn well." Lee replied before turning back to Felix and Buck who were reloading their weapons. "I dug the bullet out of her, bandage her up, and then take her home. We're going to find him." The Chinese man ordered to Manfred's surprise.

"You won't saying anything about this night will you sweetheart?" Lee asked while directing his gaze down to the woman.

"Yeah I won't say anything." She replied earning a nod from Lee who reached into his back pocket and pulled out seven hundred dollars in cash before passing it to her.

"Good girl." He said before turning to Link.

"I'm going with you." The Irish man said to the group's surprise.

"You sure you're up for this?" Lee asked earning nod from Link. "Then let's go." Ordered before walking out of the apartment with Link, Felix, and Buck in tow.

"Let me see if I can get a read on him." Said Link as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

 **Red Stick**

The night was still young for Task as he found himself walking into a local corner store just a few blocks down the street from his home. He didn't really want anything in particular he mostly just wanted to be away from his partner Adahy. He knew the Creek warrior more than likely bust his ass fighting the guys who hurt him, but he could there was something else wrong with him.

It came from the way he walked around and the talked almost like he was mad at the world all of sudden. He didn't exactly know why it was becoming much of a problem now, but it was something they both were dealing with now.

Still the sight of the money Mark had given him earlier and the money Adahy and Danyen had brought to the house seemed intoxicating to the Lakota. He'd never seen that much money growing up on the Cedar Hills Reservation, true he did see a lot of money selling guns but that money wasn't his own. It was money that he had to kick up to guys higher up the ladder.

The words of the youngest Roman then ran through his head as he remembered him talking about the pyramid scheme that is organized crime with guys on the bottom of the ladder doing all the work while the guys at the top got the spoils of their labor.

"Hey buddy." Came a new voice that caused Task to break his concentration and look up at the Indian man behind the register.

"You gonna buy something or what?" he asked in a thick accent that revealed he wasn't an American born Indian.

"Yeah give me a pack of gum" Task replied earning a nod from the man as he reached for a pack of gum before presenting it to Task.

"Can I offer you a lottery ticket?" the man asked earning a confused look from Task.

"The Cotton State Lottery, it's having its biggest win in years two point eight million dollars." The man stated to Task's surprise.

"That is a lot, but I don't gamble." He said earning a nod from the man.

"Your lost buddy, these tickets are selling fast. I've bought thirty myself." The man replied before quickly selling Task the gum and then watching the Lakota walk out of the building.

 **New Arcadia**

Thing seemed to be going almost in slow motion for Mark and Alison as the duo continued to kiss in the back of the SUV while the Ballas sitting in the front continued to talk amongst each other. They must have been locked in the position for probably fifteen minutes, and choosing take small breaths through their noses while the fingers were interlocked with each other's.

The kiss then ended with a low popping sound as Mark planted a kiss on the side of Alison's neck before planting another on her shoulder while his hands wandered to her tone stomach where he traced circles around her belly button earning a low sigh of pleasure from the woman. He then moved his mouth to plant a small kiss on her stomach, before being interrupted by the voice of the driver.

"We here." He said causing Mark to break away from his endeavor to Alison's disappointment as the gang member pulled the vehicle into a warehouse. The sound of the warehouse doors closing quickly caught the attention of the duo as the Ballas stepped out of the car and approached a few more Ballas and started talking.

"Glad for that." Said Mark as he lifted himself off Alison and looked out the side window of the SUV where he noticed the four Ballas from the car talking with three more while another ten were moving around the warehouse.

"What is this?" Alison asked while Mark looked around and noticed a few Ballas respraying other cars with paint.

"Looks like they're giving these cars new looks." Mark replied just as his cellphone started to vibrate causing him to quickly look down and see that he had a call from Link.

"Yeah _!"_ he said before the voice of the Irish man on the other end filled the back of the car.

" _Marcus, thank god, where are you and where's Alison?"_ Link asked.

"Where we are exactly is a mystery to us, but we're hiding in the backseat of SUV in a warehouse filled with Ballas." Mark replied to the group's surprise.

" _Alright we're coming to get you_." Link shot back to Mark's surprise.

"Wait how are you gonna find me?" he asked.

" _Trackify!"_ he replied before hanging up while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Figures." The youngest Roman replied before hanging up his phone.

"Mark!" came the voice of Alison causing the youngest Roman to look to her while she was peeking out the window. He then followed her gaze and quickly spotted a familiar Haitian man walk into the warehouse with a bandage on his right ear.

"Damn I hoped that Grenade would at least fuck him up more." Stated Mark as Alison watched him unsling his Assault Rifle off his back before picking up the M16 Assault Rifle and then transferring the remaining bullets into his Rifle. He then looked to the front of the car where he noticed that the Ballas had left the keys in the ignition, most likely for the painters to claim.

"Listen!" he said earning a confused look from Alison. "Lee and the others are probably a few miles away, and we don't have time to wait on them." He said while pointing out the window.

"So I'm gonna create a distraction, and when I do-." He started before Alison interrupted him by saying his name only for him to cut her off. "-You're gonna get in the driver seat and crash through those walls and go home."

"I'm not leaving you here." She shot back with sadness in her voice.

"You don't have a choice." Said Mark as he started loading rounds from the MP5K into his Glock 19.

"I always have a choice, and I choose not to leave you." She shot back with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I just got you back and I don't want to lose you for good."

"You won't!" he said earning a confused look from Alison.

"You saw what I did back there at the club, I handled myself under fire because this is what I do…and if I do die here, I live on in your memory." He said before pressing both of his hands to the sides of Alison's face.

"And if I'm forced to live on through a memory…I might as well make it a good one." He said before planting another kiss on her lips that lasted longer than the first and instantly caused Alison to fall almost limp in his arms before he pulled away from her.

"That's how I live my life, and I should lose it…let me lose it saving you." He added with a half-smile.

"Now ready up." He said before moving to crawl into the backseat only for Alison to take his hand and cause him to stop in his tracks as he watched the woman quickly pick up the Mini-Uzi before he slapped it from her hands.

"At least let me help you." She said before he stopped her.

"NO…I won't corrupt you." He said to Alison's surprise before the duo were taken off-guard by the sight of two Ballas approaching the back of the car.

"Just…get in the front now." Mark yelled before snatching the Mini-Uzi from Alison just as the gang members opened the backdoor only to met with a barrage of bullets from the Mini-Uzi that hit them both with five rounds in the chest before causing them to fall back earning the attention of the other Ballas.

"Gotta move!" Mark yelled before jumping from the back of the SUV. He knew the Ballas were more than likely getting their guns ready to fire at him and staying in an unarmored car with Alison was not an option. Speaking of the FIB Agent she sat frozen for a second as Mark squeezed the trigger of his rifle and fired off three shots that hit one a Balla twice in the face and once in the neck before shooting another with a round that actually struck his upper lip and blew out the back of his skull.

"MOVE!" Mark yelled just as a Balla with an AK-47 started shooting at him causing him to barrel roll out of the way before firing a shot at the Balla that hit him in the knee and with the momentary distraction he was able to scamper around the back of another car.

"Shit!" said Alison as she started to climb into the front seat of the Baller while Mark continued to take fire from the Ballas.

"What's going on?" Brian yelled as he ran back into the room with an AK-47 Assault Rifle in hand.

"It's him, B-!" yelled one Balla before he was forever silenced by a single shot to the head that caused Brian to seek cover behind an SUV where he took a peek from cover and noticed a familiar Creole firing on the Ballas.

"So I get to kill you after all." Said Brian as Mark turned to his right and noticed a two Ballas approaching him from the sides. The Roman then reacted and drew his Pistol before firing off three shots that struck one man in the chest and the other in the leg where he quickly collapsed behind the SUV.

The youngest Roman then felt a pain in his side that caused him to look down and notice that he had taken a round that pierced his leather jacket and embedded itself into his bulletproof vest courtesy of a familiar Haitian Hitman. He knew his vest wouldn't last much longer in a gun battle so he knew had to end this battle quickly. This caused him to look at the car they were using at cover and to his dismay the gas tank was on the otherside, so he then started to look around the room before looking up and noticing the skylight above their heads.

"It's time we finish this." Brian yelled before sending a barrage of rounds at Mark causing the youngest Roman fall on his stomach before laying down fire of his own from behind a stalled car.

"Got it!" said Alison as she finally started up the SUV earning the attention of Brian as he quickly turned his gun on the vehicle.

"NO!" Mark yelled before breaking cover and firing up to Brian's confusion as he followed Mark's target and watched as the bullets shattered the rows of glass causing glass to rain down on the Ballas who now had a clear shot at Mark and struck with him twice in the front of his vest while a third bullet grazed the top of his right shoulder.

With the moment of impact growing closer Brian quickly jumped away from the glass it fell on the Balla brothers and watched as shards of glass cut through their flesh and embedded themselves deep into the bodies of the men. As Mark clutched his bleeding shoulder the sound of screeching tires caught his attention as he turned his head and watched Alison send the SUV flying backwards before crashing out the door of the warehouse and putting a hole in it in the process. The woman then stopped before rolling down the window and looking to the youngest Roman.

"Mark come on!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while looking to Mark who looked to her through shallow breaths while Brian looked up at the youngest Roman before raising it to the man.

"No!" he whispered before remembering Mark was wearing a bulletproof vest under his leather jacket and from his distance the chances of him getting a headshot were unlikely so eyes fell on something not on the Creole…the gas tank of an adjacent car.

"Come on!" Alison yelled with fear in her eyes as everything seemed to go in slow motion for her as she watched Mark plant his right foot in front of a white car before a flying bullet slammed into the gas tank and created a violent fiery explosion that actually blew the youngest Roman off his feet and sent him flying out of her sight.

"NO!" she yelled while a smile spread across Brian's face as he watched the youngest Roman go flying through one of the upper windows of the warehouse before crashing to the ground below.

"And that's goodbye to you." He said before turning his attention to the SUV and then firing a barrage of shots at the driver seat causing Alison to duck down to avoid them before putting the vehicle in drive then speeding away from the warehouse with tears in her eyes.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back home wasn't long for Task as he walked through the door of his home chewing on a stick of his gum before making his way into the living room and plopping down on the couch. He didn't feel like sleeping just yet so he decided to turn on the television and see what he could find to watch at twelve thirty in the morning.

" _I came to tell all tree of y'all to quit playing with my fucking name."_ Came a voice that caused a confused look from the Lakota Warrior as he eyed the television and noticed a heavily tattooed bald African American man with shades and mouth full of golds on television.

" _Stop playing with my name I ain't gonna say it no more."_ he added with anger in his voice.

" _When my name come up start respeken, all tree of y'all, stop playing with my name."_ At this point Task had figured the man was having an interview that wasn't going so well. " _I ain't gonna say it no more."_

" _I done said it, and did it already."_ he added earning a raised eyebrow from Task.

"What the fuck is he saying?" Task asked with a raised eyebrow before quickly grabbing the remote and then changing the channel to the news.

" _Police are still on the scene of this bloody gang shooting at a New Arcadia night club."_ The voice of a familiar news reporter and city quickly caught the attention of the Lakota as he turned up the volume on the television.

" _Police are counting the bodies of over fifty people from innocent partyers, gang members, and drug dealers. Eye witnesses say a gun battle erupted on the floor and in the back of the club between members of the Ballas Street Gang and New Arcadia Criminals while people ran for cover to avoid shells."_ The reporter added while images of inside of the club showed on the television screen.

" _The shooting is being reported gang related and now has now earned the attention of other American Agencies looking to bring down the two warring sides."_ he continued while Task watched the television closely.

"This can't be good." He said with venom in his tone.

 **New Arcadia**

The search for Mark's cellphone signal had led Lee and the others to a burnt out warehouse on the otherside of New Arcadia. As they looked at the remains of the building the group inwardly cursed as Link pulled the black Cavalcade they had stolen in front of the wreckage before stepping out with their weapons drawn.

"Stay close." Said Lee as he cocked his Shotgun while Link stood beside him. The blonde haired man wasn't all too fond of guns so he decided to carry a flashlight that the group desperately needed along with his phone that was tracking the signal of Mark's phone.

"This way!" Link said before leading the group away from the ruined warehouse to another building just a few walks away.

"Guys look!" said Buck earning the group's attention as they looked down and noticed Mark's SCAR-L Assault Rifle under a few boards.

"Marcus!" Buck yelled earning a slap on the back of the head courtesy of Lee.

"Amateur never yell out-." He started before the group was interrupted.

"OVER HERE!" came a familiar voice that caused the group to run out in the direction of the voice before coming face to face with the youngest Roman who was sitting outside the second warehouse with his legs outstretched and his back against the wall.

As the group looked him over they noticed that his leather jacket was gone, his white undershirt was ripped through exposing his bullet ridden bulletproof vest, his left pants leg was ripped at the knee, he had blood leaking from a gash on his forehead, his left hand, and he was in the process of digging glass out of his left arm.

"Jesus Christ." Said Link as he and Lee kneeled before the youngest Roman.

"The vest held up, the explosion has my ears ringing luckily I was far enough away from it that it only threw me out the window, the leather jacket protected me from a lot of the fire and the glass but I still cut myself as you can see." Said Mark as he pulled another shard of glass out of his left arm while breathing heavily.

"Can you walk?" Lee asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, help me up though I'm exhausted." Stated Mark as he extended his hand to Lee and Felix who quickly pulled him to his feet before throwing his arms over their shoulders and then helping him into the Cavalcade before driving away from the scene without realizing they were being watched by a familiar Haitian man with a phone to his ear.

"Where's Alison Mark?" Link asked while slapping the barely conscious Creole.

"She got away…I helped her get away." He replied while looking to Felix.

"Call her and tell her I'm fine, would you?" he asked earning a nod from the Mexican man before he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed for Alison.

"Lee stitch me up?" he asked earning a nod from the Chinese man.

"When we get you home brother, I need to take a better look." Stated the Chinese man earning a nod from Mark who reached over his chest with his right arm and pulled another shard of glass out of his left arm.

"Yeah we got him." Said Felix as he looked to Mark while his cellphone was pressed to his ear. "Yeah he's alive and whole just tired, don't worry we're bringing him home now." He started before the sound of gunshots quickly caught the attention of everyone in the car and caused them to look back and notice three cars chasing after them.

"Damn it don't these guys quit?" Felix asked while lifting his SR-556 Assault Rifle and firing six shots out the back window while Buck did the same with his Pistol earning another barrage of bullets from the cars.

"Fucking assholes." Said Lee as he looked to his Shotgun, he figured the weapon wouldn't be of much use at this range in a gunfight. He was then caught off-guard as he noticed Mark handing him his Assault Rifle.

"You're in better fighting shape right now then me." He said earning a nod from Lee who took the Rifle before looking up at the sunroof of the SUV and then sticking his upper-half out and then aiming at the approaching cars.

"Fuck all of you." Lee yelled before firing a barrage of rounds that hit the hood of one of the cars and actually blew out one of the headlights. He wasn't used to using Rifles especially one's that had been modified by Mark, but that wasn't going to hinder him in helping his friends.

As Link swerved out of the way of an oncoming car Felix and Buck fired a barrage of rounds that obliterated the windshield of the first car and killed the driver and passengers with rounds lining their chest and went all the way up to their heads.

"Hang on!" Link then turned a corner onto another street where the sound of screeching tires resonated down through the streets of New Arcadia as oncoming cars moved to avoid the oncoming cars.

"Lee, mark hit the wheels, Link prepare to slam on brakes" Said the youngest Roman earning nods from the duo as Link came onto another intersection in front of a liquor store where he would have to make another sharp turn.

"NOW!" Mark shouted as loud as he could while Link slammed his foot on the gas petal causing the car behind them to swerve to the left to avoid them.

"Got you now." Said Lee as he fired a barrage of rounds that hit the right front tire of the car causing the vehicle to bounce upward while the driver lost control. The Chinese man then shot out the left front tire and watched with a smile as the vehicle turned on his left side before sliding down the street and colliding into the liquor store.

The sound of an explosion was like music to Lee's ears as he looked on in satisfaction at what he just accomplished. He didn't like the senseless destruction, but he knew for sure the men inside of the car were now history.

"One last car!" said Lee as he ducked back down into the car just as Link slammed on brakes and allowed the vehicle to rear-end the Cavalcade to everyone's shock.

"What the hell _**baboso**_?" asked Felix with anger in his voice.

"Take them." Link yelled to the group's confusion. "They may know something we could use, so grab um and let's get out of here." The Irish man yelled earning nods from Lee and Felix who quickly jumped out of the SUV to pull the two surviving Ballas out from the wrecked car before throwing them into the back of the SUV.

 **Red Stick**

The news seemed to be pouring in for Task as he continued to watch the broadcast closely while letting in the information of everything that was going on in the Little Difficult.

" _We've just got reports of bodies being found at a burned out warehouse on the otherside of the city and cars going through East New Arcadia firing shots at each other."_ the reporter continued while Task continued to watch the new while remembering Mark and Lee.

" _Police are already looking for a suspect, twenty four year old Brian Rose. A known member of the Ballas who's accused of being involved with the ambush on New Arcadia police officers, and connected to these series of shootings."_ The reporter continued before a picture of Brian came up on screen.

"Talk about a bloodbath." Stated Task as a commercial came on the television that took his mind away from the news.

" _The Cotton Belt Lottery is giving away its biggest prize in years of 2.8 million dollars, if you haven't got a ticket I suggest you get one now."_ The reporter started before Task turned off the television. It was getting late and he had to get to bed whether he liked it or not.

 **New Arcadia**

The night air was a little warm and the sound of police and ambulance sirens seemed to booming in all directions for Alison as she sat on a plastic chair outside her apartment door. The sight of Marcus being blown up filling her mind as she lowered her head and let her tears hit the floor. She was happy to hear that he was alive, but she wasn't looking forward to whatever condition he was in.

The sound of the gate opening quickly caused her to snap her gaze back up and noticed Lee's Dominator pull into the parking lot of the apartment complex before parking in Mark's usual spot. She then leaned over the rails and watched closely as Lee and Felix pulled a familiar Creole out and started carrying him to the stairs with Link and Buck in tow.

"Is he okay?" asked Alison asked while opening the door to Mark's apartment and allowing the group to enter and set him down on the couch for her to look him over.

"Yeah he's fine just a banged up." Replied Link.

"Nothing a little Aloe Vera on the side of the neck won't fix." Stated Lee as he pulled a first-aid kit from under Mark's couch.

"Don't you think he should go to a hospital?" she asked with worry in her tone as she watched Link and Felix strip the bullet-ridden bulletproof vest from Mark's torso before tossing it aside. She then marveled at the number of bruises and welts that had formed on the Creole's body from where he was shot.

"Nah he's fine…besides this ain't the first time we've done this." Stated Lee as Alison watched him pull out a pair of tongs before removing a few glass shard that was embedded in the Roman's arm earning a low grunts of pain from the unconscious man as blood started to leak from his injury.

"Alright everybody I need you." Said Lee earning the groups attention.

"Bucky here." He said as the teenager sat down next to the Chinese man who quickly handed him a suction tool that was used to clean the noses of babies.

"Wherever there's blood I need you to use that to suck it up, Felix I need your help bandaging this arm, and Link…you know what I need." He stated earning nods from the group while Alison watched them closely as Lee and Buck went to work pulling more glass shards out of Mark's arm and sucking up the blood that came out.

"Alright I got it." Said Link as Alison looked at the Irish man her eyes quickly widened at the sight of the bottle of liquor in his left hand, the metal cooking spoon in his right, and the white towel around his mouth.

"You may want to step out for this part." Link said causing all eyes to fall on Alison.

"No, I'm staying." She said with strength in her words.

"Alright then do us a favor and hold his head." Lee replied earning a nod from Alison who kneeled down before the group and rested Mark's head on her lap while Lee took the bottle of liquor from Link and poured it on Mark's shoulder and arm wound.

"Mark wake up." Said Lee as he slapped the Creole in the face causing him to slowly open his eyes.

"The punctures from the glass in your arm aren't much to worry about and neither is your hand, but we gotta cauterize that shoulder brother and you know how this goes." He stated and just as Mark went to protest Link quickly stuffed the towel in his mouth.

"Don't want to bring the building down on." Stated Felix earning a nod from Buck.

"Alright everyone hold him down." Said Lee as Alison latched onto the head of Mark, while Felix and Buck grabbed his arms, and Link sat on both of his legs.

"It's for your own good brother." Added Lee as Alison watched him grab ahold of the spoon and put the handle on the stove until it was glowing a bright red and then kneeling down to Mark.

"GO!" he said before pressing the hot piece of metal to Mark's skin earning a loud searing sound along with a shout from Mark that was muffled with the towel and some thrashing that was stopped by the combined weight of Link, Buck, and Felix on his body.

As Lee took the spoon away the smell of burned flesh instantly filled the nose of Alison as she looked at Mark's wound with a disgusted look before looking down into his eyes and noticing that he had passed out from the pain.

"Alright…let's bandage him up." Lee replied earning nods from the group as they continued to look down at the body of Mark.

"I need a fucking vacation." Stated Link earning nods from the group.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to New Arcadia from Red Stick wasn't long for Manfred as he pulled the Moonbeam into a dark alley before stepping out of the vehicle with Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Viktor.

"Why are we here again?" Miller asked with annoyance in his tone as the group noticed a brown car parked in the alley.

"Lee said he left us something in the trunk to take to Red Stick." Manfred replied as the group reached the back of the car.

"This better not be a dirty car man." Stated Viktor as Manfred opened the trunk and revealed two unconscious men in the back.

"I don't think we'll be doing the cleaning this time." Stated Miller earning nods from Davey and Eddy as they looked over the two men and noticed that they were tied up with purple bandannas stuffed in their mouths.

 **Red Stick**

Despite going to his room in hopes of getting a good night's sleep, Task found himself lying awake staring up at his white ceiling. He tried to force himself to sleep but it didn't work out the way he planned. His mind was constantly going over everything he went through today.

Working with Mark to take the corners, talking with Meska, and seeing Danyen and Adahy come home with a safe filled with money. His mind then returned to store owner from earlier offering him to sell him a lottery ticket.

"Damn it!" he said before forcing his pillow over his head.

 **New Arcadia**

Things had finally calmed down for Alison as she found herself standing outside Mark's apartment leaning over the rails at the well illuminated city. A part of her wanted to be in room with the youngest Roman but another part of her needed some air. Everything she'd been through tonight has left her in an overwhelming state of shock.

She witnessed a series of mass shootings, murders, and to make it worse she had assisted in giving one of the assailant's medical attention and now she was contemplating letting them go. Sure she could argue that they shot back in self-defense, but the way they killed without any regard for life was something worth fearing.

Before the FIB Agent could think more on the matter she was taken off-guard by the sound of the apartment door opening and noticing Lee stepping out with a towel in his hands that he was using to clean them.

"He stable, sleeping but stable." The Chinese man said earning a nod from Alison who didn't bother to look his way.

"No matter how many times I patch someone up I still haven't gotten used to it. The smell of flesh and causing them pain to make them feel good still bother me." He stated earning a surprised look from Alison as she watched him lean over the rails beside her.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Before she died my mom was a Trauma Surgeon at Central Los Santos Medical Center." He replied to the woman's surprise. "When you're a really talented surgeon you get job offers from across the country. She chose to bring her practice her to new Arcadia because it was needed and the money was really good." He added earning a shocked look from the FIB Agent.

"She used to write down how she performed her surgeries and I would often read her journals, plus being a trauma surgeon she had to learn to work with everything around her. She wrote one entry where she had to cauterize a guys wound with a lighter, it was awesome." He stated with a chuckle that surprised Alison.

"While we were in foster care I had to use what my mom taught me a lot. I was sewing up cuts with dental floss and healing burns with rubbing alcohol." He added with a slight chuckle while Alison nodded her head.

"Is this the part where you tell me about your messed up childhood, so I don't turn you in?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"No!" he replied in a plain manner that reminded her of a person refusing a drink. "You can turn us in if you want, it makes no difference if you want to or not. We changed your image of us, so now you see what and who we really are but at the end of the day you're still that cop we first met." He stated earning a surprised look from Alison that was interrupted as Link stepped out of the apartment.

"He's stable, but we gotta go." The Irish man stated earning a nod from Lee.

"Manfred picked those guys up?" Lee asked to Link's surprise as he sent a look to Alison. "Don't worry about her, she already seen who we are might as well let her know." He stated earning a nod from Link.

"Yeah he picked them up, but you know they can't get them to talk." The blonde replied earning a nod from Lee.

"Alright get Felix and Buck and let's go." He stated earning a surprised look from Alison as she watched Link retreat back into the home.

"Who are you trying to get to talk?" she asked earning Lee's attention.

"Some Ballas that were chasing us after we picked up Mark." He replied to her surprise. "They may know where we can find the remaining Ballas, and the guys who been a thorn in all our sides." He added earning silence from Alison.

"You know what we got to do to get them to talk?" he asked causing Alison to look up at him with a mixed look on her face.

"This our life Ali, we now the rules to it." He added before Felix and Buck stepped out of the apartment and made their way down the stairs.

"He's stable and we'll leave the door unlocked if you want to see him." Lee stated before following the group down the duo down the stairs while, Link looked back at the woman before following his BSU brothers.

As the group made their way to Lee's Dominator and drove away from the apartment complex Alison couldn't help but to walk inside of Mark's apartment and notice the Creole sleeping on the couch. His shoes were off and so was his shirt, while bandages were on his hand, arm, and shoulder. The woman then kneeled down to look at all the bumps and bruises he had acquired on his torso, some of which she knew came from protecting her.

The FIB Agent then went to touch his scars but before she could do so, the Roman let out a low groan that caused her to step back and watch as he slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her. The duo were then locked in an unofficial staring contest with one another that was quickly broken as Alison felt Mark rub her cheek with unbandage hand.

"You're okay!" he said with a smile as Alison felt a half-smile spread across her own face.

"No thanks to you." She said with a slight chuckle before planting a kiss on Mark's hand. She didn't know why she did it but a sudden urge on her body had told her to do so. She then watched as Mark gave a low groan before slowly rising to his feet.

"No you should rest." She said earning a nod from.

"I will but I need something." He said as Alison watched him slowly almost limp his way into the kitchen before going through his refrigerator and then pull out one of five syringes he had stashed in the back. The Roman then quickly stabbed himself in his injured arm before pressing down on the syringe and injecting himself with the content.

"Was that an insulin shot?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Adrenaline Shot, for the pain." he replied before Alison watched as he took a few deep breaths and straightened up his stance before popping his neck and then turning and moving his injured arm.

He then looked to Alison and to her surprise approach her before circling her.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Making sure you didn't catch a bullet or get injured." He replied while looking over her arms.

"I think would know if I got shot." She shot back.

"No you wouldn't." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Things were pretty hectic back there, and I bet you're probably full of adrenaline yourself, that takes the pain away from getting injured." He shot back earning a surprised look from Alison.

"How do you think I was able to keep going after everything I went through tonight, without just falling over." He replied earning a slight nod from Alison.

"And you're good!" he said with a slight smile earning a half-smile from Alison. "At least I did something good tonight." He added before walking away from Alison whose smile quickly diminished before following the youngest Roman into the living room.

"How many Marcus?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark who already knew she was going to ask him about the people he's killed in his lifetime.

"Guys tend to stop counting when they get into gunfights, bullets flying everywhere you don't know exactly whose hit who by the end." He replied to her surprise. "I stop counting after twelve though." He stated to her shock.

"I figured you already knew me and the others have done our fair share. We did work for the BGA and we were stick-up guys in a city like Dockington, you can't do that for as long as we have without getting some blood on you." He added earning silence from Alison.

"How do you live with that, don't you see their faces?" she asked earning a scoff from Mark.

"I felt some pain for the things I did, but overtime I learned to drown it out by telling myself I did the right thing. Whenever I killed someone trying to kill me I said I was protecting myself, when I killed a drug dealer I said I was stop him from killing some kids mother, when the BGA sent me to kill someone I always told myself it's either him or me and my family…and I always choose us over anyone else." He stated before Alison watched him walk over to the front door before opening it and then walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Waiting for you to walk out that door." He replied to her surprise. "I won't hold it against you if you do, or if you come back with a pair of handcuffs to arrest me. I tried to hide what I truly am to you, but I guess all things must come out eventually, and just when I get out of my feelings." He added with a slight chuckle before slumping his head to the floor while Alison watched him closely before the sound of shuffling feet filled his ears followed by the door closing but to his surprise she didn't leave the apartment only closed the door.

"I won't arrest you…and I won't leave, but I need your word Mark." She stated causing him to look up at her.

"I need your word that you won't go after that guy." She replied earning a half-chuckle from the Roman. "I also know Lee and the others have got Ballas they're going to torture for information, I want that information." She said earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"We have a deal, but just know this-." He started before looking up at Alison. "Should he come after me, or you, or any my guys…I will hunt him down and I won't lower my gun so easily." He added earning a few seconds of silence from Alison as the duo stood face each other with mixed looks on their faces.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Lee as he stepped out of his car carrying an ice chest with Felix, Buck, and Link in tow as the group walked into an empty warehouse where they quickly spotted Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Viktor standing over to two men who were tied to chairs.

"You guys try to make them talk?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Manfred.

"Doubt we'd get anywhere, besides this is more suited to you and Mark." The Indian replied while Lee sent looks to the two Balla members.

"How's Mark?" asked Davey.

"Stable." Lee said while dropping the ice chest in front of the group.

"What about his cop problem?" whispered Manfred as he looked down at Lee who gave a chuckle.

"I doubt she's gonna say anything, but if she does you and they don't have anything to worry about." Lee replied before looking up at the Ballas while Buck sent a look to Felix before feeling a hand be placed on his right shoulder that caused him to look back at Link.

"You two don't have nothing to worry about either, Mark's got an Ace up his sleeves that's meant to keep all of us out of prison." He said to the duo's confusion.

 **Meanwhile**

The walk back to the liquor store wasn't long for Task as he walked inside and quickly made his way to the counter.

"Give me the ticket." He said earning a nod from the confused cashier who quickly gave the teen his ticket and took his numbers.

"Good luck buddy." The cashier replied while Task walked out of the store with a winning feeling in his gut.

 **New Arcadia**

Things had become somewhat normal for Mark as he stood shirtless in his bathroom brushing his teeth while the song Plains by Wye Oak played on his stereo. After Alison had left he had to rub some pain relieving cream on his body for his bruises and thankfully the scars on his arm and hand had stopped bleeding. He figured Lee must have used a stapler to close them up and cauterized them in with a lighter but the bandages made looking at them difficult.

Just as he went to throw on a shirt he was caught off-guard by a pair of arms softly wrapping around his torso from behind causing him to look back and see a familiar head of red hair resting on the center of his back.

"You scared me tonight." She said with obvious sadness in her voice while Mark felt something wet going across his back and quickly realized it was her tears.

"I thought I lost you that I got you back and you were taken away from me just like that." She added causing Mark to turn back to face her and notice the tears falling from her blue eyes.

The sight seemed to bring a bad feeling in his gut as he looked her over and then started to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "You never lost me." He said before rubbing her cheek and then moving to plant a kiss on her forehead only to be taken aback as Alison moved her lips up and planted them against his own.

Soon after the same wave of affection that they felt in the back of the Ballas car quickly fell over them, minus the fear and danger. Mark then found himself moving his hands for the FIB Agents waist while she moved her arms to the back of his neck and in a move that shocked the Creole he felt her tongue slide over his lips begging for entrance. It was a request he quickly granted and as felt her tongue slide against his own he couldn't help but repeat the action.

The duo didn't know how long they had been kissing, time seemed nonexistent to them but what broke it up was a new feeling of pleasure to Mark as Alison bit his lower lip while his gazed went down and caused him to look down and notice Alison's right hand sliding down his chest and into his pants where he felt her fingers start to massage him. The feeling of her soft hands on him seemed to light a fire in the body as Alison watched his eyes almost to glaze over before he moved his mouth to her neck while his left hand moved to her breast and his right went to her behind.

She then gave an ecstasy filled scream as Mark lightly bit down on the side of her neck before releasing her skin to notice a bright red bruise on her porcelain like skin. He then licked over the small wound before realizing his action was quickly met with a reaction as Alison bit down on his neck and left a small bruise of her own.

She wasn't that experienced with sex, but she knew from an old boyfriend how to leave a passion mark. The action quickly brought a smile to Mark's face as Alison felt him reach under her shirt before moving to pull it over her head and expose her dark red bra. She then watched a smile spread to his face as he planted kiss atop her exposed her breast and ran his tongue down her cleavage while Alison fumbled to remove her bra.

"Wait!" she said causing the Creole to stop, he knew the FIB Agent was as delicate as a flower and he didn't want to be too rough with her. So he watched closely as she slowly pulled down her pants to reveal a pair of red underwear, he noticed that they weren't the usual red lingerie or G-String he was used to seeing with Ana or strippers.

The woman then grabbed his hand before leading him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. As the duo walked through the house Mark couldn't help but watch Alison's perky behind as she walked ahead of him to his bedroom where the youngest Roman quickly noticed that the song Time to Kill by Gold and Youth was now playing on his radio.

She then directed him to take a seat on the edge of his bed, which he did without question before turning back to face. He then watched as she quickly started to undo her bra before finally getting the hooks undone and then dropping the garment to his carpeted floor and allowing him to look her over with a look of awe. Her breast weren't the biggest he'd seen but they were still nice, perky, and fit her nicely curved body nicely. Her neatly pink areoles were just perfect not to wide not to small and brought a lot of attention to erect nipples.

He then looked at her nicely toned legs and stomach, he'd be lying if he didn't say that she didn't have a body that could rival runway models across the country and the way her red hair flowed and blue eyes sparkled just made her look more beautiful like an angel that was Made in Heaven yet had to walk amongst men, or in his case Made in Heaven to control the soldier that was Forged in Urban Hell.

"You are the single most beautiful sight I've ever set eyes on…of all times." He confused to Alison's surprise.

"Well thank you." She said while moving her hair in an attempt to hide her blush. The sight of her being so shy almost brought a smile to his face. He then leaned forward to grab her hands before pulling her closer to him until she was straddling his lap.

He then planted a small kiss on her lips before moving to down to softly kiss her breast. She then gave out another low moan while cradling Mark's head against her breast like he was a baby in her arms. As he snaked his tongue over her breast she could feel the Creole's excitement as it grew beneath her and actually rubbed against her exposed leg.

"Don't stop!" she said through shallow puffy breaths as Mark continued to suck on her other breast while massaging the other with his hands almost like he was playing with a toggle stick on a game controller. The Roman knew she wasn't the most sexually experienced and he figured Tavon must not have given her a good experience so he was gonna make up for that mistake, and follow any direction she gave him. This wasn't her first time, but right now she was an untouched virgin in his eyes.

As he continued to nibble on her skin the feeling of her hands leaving his head took him off-guard followed by her sliding off his lap until she was on her knees before him. He then watched her as she started to undo his pants before pulling them down along with his boxers before looking up at his member as it shot up before her.

From what she used to hear growing up the size of man's penis was an indicator of being great at sex but she could tell by looking Mark's over he wasn't as big as her first boyfriend but he was somewhat longer and she could tell that he actually shaved himself so his skin was rather smooth around it. She didn't get a good look at Tavon's so she couldn't have a third perspective on how to judge on.

As Mark looked at Alison studying his cock, he couldn't help but having a feeling of bewilderment come over him. That feeling was soon dismissed though as he felt her run her tongue from the bottom of his shaft all the way to his very tip before swirling her tongue around his head. The then started to lick the side before slowly taking him into her mouth and causing a new wave of pleasure to rip through his body.

"God!" he whispered a low moan before looking down at Alison and noticing her look back up at him with a half-smile. This was her first time actually going down on someone so to hear that she was actually doing good somewhat brought a smile to her face as much as she could get. She then gave the youngest Roman a slight wink before going back to bobbing her head on his member and trying to take as much of him in her mouth as she could.

"Ali…I'm gonna-." He started before feeling her move her tongue along his tongue and actually speed up her movements.

"Damnit!" he said as he fired his load into her mouth catching the FIB Agent by surprise as the warm almost salty like liquid filled her mouth. She'd never heard about anyone taking a load of semen in the mouth, but she didn't expect to feel it moving along her tongue.

"Spit it-." Mark started before watching Alison closely as she tilted her head back and actually swallowed his load. He had to admit seeing her swallow his load was actually one of the hottest things he'd ever seen in his lifetime. None of his ex's actually did it and Ana only did it when she was really in the mood, so to see her do it without him asking or telling her to was…breathtaking.

"How was that?" she asked with a slight smile earning a wide grin from Mark who went to kiss her but was stopped as she slapped his hands away.

"You can't kiss me after I've done that, it's just gross." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Right!" he said before watching the woman walk out of the room to grab a glass of ice water while he sent a look down at flaccid member.

At this rate hopefully he can get a minute to rest before the main event, he was still tired from last night's gun battle and that was the right thing to feel at two-thirty in the morning. The thought actually spending night with the woman he cares more for than himself is actually what's helping him power through this entire ordeal and he didn't want to come off as a weak lay.

He was then broken from his thoughts as his radio again turned to the song Silhouettes by Of Monsters and Men. It was one of his favorite's songs, but right now he didn't want to focus on the music just the woman in front of him. As he went to turn the stereo off he was stopped as Alison entered the room.

"Don't turn it off…she said causing Mark to look and notice the smile on her face.

"I like this." She said earning a smile from the youngest Roman who instead of changing the radio actually kept the song on repeat. He then watched Alison as she took a seat on the bed before walking over to her and noticing the confused look on her face.

"So is this the part where we-." She started before Mark put a finger to her lip silencing her.

"This is the part where I return the favor." He replied to her confusion as Mark planed a small kiss on her lips before laying her back first on the bed and then planting kisses on her neck, shoulder, breast, and then down to her toned stomach where he planted another hickey just above her belly button before sliding his tongue into her belly button and swirling it around.

The action soon made Alison cry out in a low moan before feeling Mark slide his tongue out of her belly button before moving down to her panty-line. She then watched as he planted a he rolled his tongue over the hem of her underwear before lifting her legs so he could pull them off.

Another dark red blush then spread across the face of Alison as she noticed the youngest Roman planting kisses and massaging her legs and thighs before looking down at her love spot almost like he was studying every detail. Not that it was a big deal to him, she was glad she shaved before she went out tonight.

As Mark looked her pink flower over he quickly noticed that was already wet something he liked because he wanted to know the taste of the FIB Agent. He then looked over her lips, clit, vulva, and just about everything like he was getting a mental picture of it.

"You don't have to stare at it." Said Alison breaking Mark's concentration and earning a smile from him.

"Sorry, it's just you're really pretty down here." He replied earning another blush from Alison before she Mark use his fingers to spread her folds before rubbing his tongue against her clit. The move was both shocking and surprising to Alison as she jumped at the feeling of his tongue. She'd never had a man go down on her before so the feeling of Mark's warm velvet like tongue moving against her lips sent a wave of pleasure through her.

He then slid his tongue through her opening in hopes of getting a little taste of her while using his fingers to massage her perineum. The move had a reaction of his own that didn't come in the form of a moan but an action as Mark felt Alison grab him by the back of his head before forcing his face deeper beneath her legs.

"Don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP." She repeated and getting louder with each time she said as she felt Mark hum against her thighs while his left hand clutched her right left breast while his right was pumping two of his fingers into her body while one massaging her ass and feeling her body convulse while he did so.

"OH GOD!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as Mark watched a wave of liquid explode out of Alison before splashing on his mouth and hand while her body started to spasm almost uncontrollably. After licking her clean he then looked up to notice the woman breathing heavily.

"You okay?" he asked with a half-smile before looking at the FIB Agent who looked almost like she was glowing on his sheets. Alison then grabbed him by his cheeks and forced her lips to his own. She didn't care if he had just finishing eating her out she needed to feel his lips against hers, like a junkie to a fix.

"I love you." She admitted to Mark's surprise as he looked at her with wide eyes. "I love you Marcus Roman." She added earning a slight smile from the man dubbed the Concrete Soldier.

"I love you to Alison Trueblood." He replied to her surprise as the duo shared another kiss before Mark watched the FIB Agent as she started to rub her lower lips against his member.

"Are you sure you want to do this…with me I mean?" he asked giving her a chance to back out while she looked at him with confused eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie, I am a little nervous." She replied earning a nod from Mark. "I want to do, but take it slow with me and don't treat me like I'm some easy lay." She added earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Hell no I'll never treat you like that and I want to savor this moment, so I'll go…how they do in the movies slow." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Okay!" she said while positioning her hands to his arms, being mindful of his bandaged right arm. The duo didn't bother with a condom, something most people would be, Alison had all but forgot about it and Mark was confident he could pull out during the release. This wouldn't be his first time raw-dogging it he didn't have any kids…that he knew of hopefully. He knew with Ana there was never a need to wear a condom mostly because she was on the pill or it was a safe time of the month.

As he positioned his member to her love spot he couldn't help but to tease her a little by rubbing his tip against her clit and lips earning lows moans from the FIB Agent. Then in a slow motion he slid inside of her until he was buried to the hilt and causing her to slightly flinch.

"You alright?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"Yeah I'm fine, you're just a lot more to take in then I thought you'd be." She explained with a smile earning a slight chuckle from Mark. On that note he started to pull out of her and then push back in at a steady yet passionate speed that didn't bother his arm and let Alison feel a great amount of pleasure.

He then put his hands on her hips to help keep her steady as he slowly picked up a little more speed, causing her to moan a little more loudly. As he went to thrust inside of her again he quickly felt the FIB Agent let out another orgasm that wasn't as big as the last but still enough for him to see a smile on her face.

The sight of which almost instantly caused him to plant his lips against her for another kiss before falling back and rolling them onto their sides. She was surprised by the action and probably awestruck, he had feeling that whenever she did have sex there wasn't a lot of position changing, but he remembered with Ana it was a different story. If he came before they changed position, they'd start back again.

"Oh god keep going." Said Alison as Mark started to grind against her pelvis before pressing his lips back to Alison's and sliding his tongue into her mouth where the two muscles went back their tango as the background music started to pick up.

After a few minutes or so Mark started to feel his release approaching so he quickly broke the kiss with Alison to the woman's surprise.

"I'm close!" he said before moving to pull out but before he could Alison had flipped him onto his back and actually climbed on top of him.

"Me to, and this is the big one." She said while starting to bounce up and down on Mark's member while he desperately tried to hold it in. it was proving to be harder then he thought as Alison forced his hands over her sweat covered breast while her moist twat felt like it was trying to suck him in deeper with each thrust.

"Ah screw it!" said Mark as he leaned his torso forward and quickly wrapped his arms around the neck of the FIB Agent and pressing his lips against hers for a deep kiss that lasted until they both climaxed at the same time and let out loud yells of pleasure before Mark collapsed onto the bed with Alison falling on top of him.

As she lifted herself up he could feel his now flaccid dick be assaulted by the cold outside air as Alison moved up to plant kisses on his forehead before ending it with a long passionate kiss on his lips that seemed to last forever. She then pulled away from him and fell flat on his chest while Mark slowly moved his hands away from her back.

Sleep then quickly washed over the both of them as their exhausted bodies went almost limp after letting out their last bits of energy they had saved for the day. They didn't fight, argue, or protest they both needed it and they needed each other to bring out something in the other.

 **Authors Note: There you have it everyone the lemon we've all been waiting for, seriously almost everyone has been waiting for it. I'm glad to finally get it off my chest because when I first wrote the story I didn't get to write the lemon which was a fucking bummer.**

 **Having Mark and Alison stuck in the back of the car with the Ballas was an idea I had that came from playing GTA San Andreas when Mike Toreno was stuck in the back of the van that was hijacked.**

 **The gun battle between Lee, Felix, Buck, and Link against the Ballas was inspired from the chase scene against the police the mission Reuniting the Families in GTA: San Andreas.**

 **The Cotton State Lottery is a parody of the Louisiana Lottery. I know it may have seemed like Task didn't do anything this chapter but everything he did in this chapter will influence a lot in next chapter. Oh and what he was originally watching on the news if you haven't guessed was taken Birdman's tirade on the Breakfast Club radio show. That shit was hilarious, and made him look a damn five-year who getting in a fight over using a glue stick.**

 **Also I know someone gonna ask how is Mark's injuries not to great after being shot repeatedly and blown up and I have an easy answer…a bulletproof vest and a leather jacket. Many people don't know this but a leather jacket is basically a good piece of armor on the streets especially a thick one. It won't completely stop a bullet but it can slow it down so it doesn't go too far into the body and it can keep a knife from going to do deep. Add that with a bulletproof vest you're really good.**

 **As for the explosion what many people also don't know is that leather is fire retardant. That doesn't mean it won't burn only that it won't burn fast and it's hard for fire to get onto like any other piece of clothing else. That's why some fire fighters where a leather harness on their helmets or in some places where leather headgear and gloves. So when the explosion did hit Mark his torso was safe from the flames but his arms weren't safe from the glass when he crashed through the window.**

 **Lee cauterizing Mark's wounds and pulling the glass out of his arms was something I took from the game Amateur Surgeon, it may be a game but some of the things they use are real ways to perform surgeries just with household tools.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark and Alison see if their new love can survive the day, Brian makes an unexpected ally, Lee and the others go on the hunt, and Task continues to think on the lottery.**

 **Oh and next chapter might not come as fast as these last few I want to update my other GTA story Roman Empire.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: It's Dark in My Imagination**

 **The Fire In My Home**

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to rise on this day in New Arcadia as Mark found himself finally opening his eyes and coming face to face with a familiar redheaded woman resting her head on his chest. Upon seeing the slumbering woman he couldn't help but look her over with a smile before a feeling of uneasiness quickly washed over his body and caused his smile to fade.

He did care about the woman but in a world where the dividing line between right and wrong, good and evil, cop and criminal was so close and blurred that they should have been standing in the line and those with big feet were fucked. And he was the criminal, the one that corrupted everything around him but he didn't want that for her.

As he went to rub her cheek he could Alison beginning to stir in his arms and he could easily feel her bare baby smooth skin sliding across his own until the woman looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. He didn't know how she would react to seeing him like this, he didn't know if she was entirely in her right mind last night so he was prepared for her to freak out at the sight of him and her in their compromising position.

What came actually surprised him though, instead of going wide eyed and shouting at him she only leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his lip that quickly caused Mark's eyes to widen before he kissed back and took in her taste before she pulled away from him.

"Good morning." He said with a smile earning a slight giggle from Alison.

"Good morning to you." She replied while resting her head on his chest while Mark wrapped his arms around her bare back. "Last night was…amazing." She added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I never felt anything like that before last night." She replied earning a smile from Mark before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Glad I could help you experience that." He stated with a chuckle of his own.

"I see what Ana meant when she said you were worth it." She stated to Mark's surprise.

"You and her talk about me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just that one time after you left, she's…interesting." The FIB Agent replied earning a scoff from Mark.

"She's a narcissistic, self-preserving, possible sociopath who lives to serve her own agenda. Yeah, that's as interesting as it gets." He replied to Alison's surprise before he started to roll to the side of the bed while the woman watched him closely.

"Don't you care about her?" she asked while looking at Mark closely.

"I thought I did, she was the first woman who wasn't related to me by blood to actually show she cared about me but she doesn't. We screw each other from time to time, but at the end of the day she's always gonna go back home to her husband." He stated to her shock.

"She's married?" Alison asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, in fact she won't tell me much but I know her husband is very high up on the IAA pyramid and I get the feeling he knows about us but as long as I do what she says he won't complain." The Roman replied to Alison's surprise. "She was married when we...started this and she didn't tell me, but I knew something was up when she kept running off to be with him. You probably noticed it but I don't like sharing, especially women I care about." He finished while lowering his head while Alison took the tattooed phrase on his back with the powerful message.

Marcus then felt as Alison shifted her position in the bed and move until she was directly behind him. She then wrapped her arms around his back and brought him in for a rather warm embrace. He didn't want to say it out loud but the feeling of her nipples pressing against back did give him a feeling of pleasure.

"You don't have to worry about that with me." She said while planting a slight kiss on his shoulder while Mark took his hand in her own and planted a slight kiss on her palm while a smile spread across his face.

 **Red Stick**

It was still the early hours of the morning in Red Stick but one would think it was the middle of the afternoon with the music coming from a warehouse on the city's South Side. The song The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch was blasting in the next room as Lee found himself sitting outside the room of the warehouse playing a game on his phone with Link sitting down doing a crossword book while Felix and Buck found themselves sleeping on a couch with Davey, Eddy, Miller, Viktor, and Manfred lying around sleeping.

"Let's go!" said Lee breaking Link from his concentration and causing him to stand up before sending a look to Felix and the others.

"Wake them up?" the Irish man asked earning a shake of the head from Lee.

"Nah, let them sleep a little longer they need it." The Chinese man replied before leading Link into the next room where the duo quickly noticed the two bound Balla members from the night before.

Torture was a very touch and go matter when it came to America with many people split on the topic of those pro-torture and those against it, but those same rules didn't apply when it came to gangsters because to them torture was needed and right now it was needed. While he was in Dockington Mark was exposed to a wide range of torture that the BGA members did to rivals and guys who screwed them over and Mark would tell stories to Lee and the others who had learned to do these tricks of their own.

As they eyed the two Ballas the duo noticed that they were both lying on their backs on a table while both their arms were hanging off the edge of the table. The position was painful on its own and to add to it the group had hung two buckets filled with water over their heads so that water would drip down on their foreheads while loud music would playing in the distance. The water and the music wasn't really meant to hurt them more so it was needed to keep them awake, the longer they were awake the more exhausted and fatigued the duo were. The best kind of torture wasn't always physical but emotional and physiological as well.

The real pain the gang members were feeling came from the fact that Lee had put both their heads in heavy duty mechanical vices to keep them from moving away from the water and tightened them so that they literally squeezing the gang members head til the point where the blood that was leaking from their noses had dried up.

What made Link cringe though was the sight of both men's left hands, they both looked as they had their skin literally ripped from their bones and that's exactly what happened to them. Just below their hands were buckets filled with dry ice, it may have just been ice but dry ice was frozen at temperatures so low that humans can't directly touch it or else their skin will quickly go through hypothermia and should they attempt to pull the ice off…well the rest was proof.

"Are you both up?" Lee asked while standing over the two gang members with a smile on his face. "I hope you had enough time to contemplate our offer friends, because should continue to not talk to me about your friend I'm gonna have to take more drastic measures that include dropping some of this ice down your pants and seeing what happens." He added while the two gang members continued to remain silence.

"Alright then just know you drove me to this." Lee said before bending down to pick up one of the buckets.

"Wait!" said one of the Ballas quickly earning the Chinese man's attention as he looked down and noticed the scared look on his face.

"I'll talk!" he said earning a nod from Lee. "I'll tell you everything." He said with a strained voice earning a nod from Lee.

"Oh really, because you see if you're finally gonna talk to me you better tell me everything I want to hear and be honest with me or-." Lee started before looking at the other man and then turning the crack on his head causing the man to scream before a sickening crunched caused him to go silent.

"Do you understand?" he asked earning a nod from the Balla.

"Get a pen and pad brother." Lee shouted earning a nod from the Irish man before he walked out of the room.

 **Meanwhile**

Things seemed quiet for Adahy as he walked out of his room and stepped into the living room where he was surprised to see Task sitting on the couch with maybe fifty or sixty lottery tickets on the floor scattered around him.

"What the hell man?" the Creek asked quickly earning the Lakota's attention causing him to look at him and notice Task going through the tickets closely.

"You're up, help me scratch these." Task stated before handing Adahy a few tickets.

"You do know the lottery is a scam right?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I know but I keep having this strange feeling that maybe just maybe I have a chance of winning or that I maybe coming into contact with it." The Lakota replied earning a loud scoff from Adahy.

"Whatever, just don't turn into a damn stereotype with this shit there is enough shit about our people being gamblers out there." Stated Adahy as he walked away from Task who continued to look through his tickets.

 **New Arcadia**

A wave of relaxation seemed to easily overtake Alison as she found herself soaking in a nice warm bubble bath that was prepared for her by the youngest Roman while the song Here With Me by Dido played on Mark's radio. The feeling of the warm water on her porcelain skin was relaxing to her and it helped eased the slight soreness between her legs. She had to admit the night with Marcus was amazing but the duo may have overtaken it mainly because they both forgot about a condom and as the memories of Mark releasing himself inside her filled her head she couldn't help but blush.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a knocking at the door that caused her to turn her head towards the door with a confused expression. The duo had spent the night together and in doing so Mark touched and eyed almost every inch of her body almost to the point where she thought he could paint a memorized picture, so it seemed strange to hear him knock instead of entering.

"You can come in." she said before watching the youngest Roman step into the bathroom wearing black socks, his black sleep pants, and a black wife-beater while his right arm was now wrapped with fresh bandages.

"I just got off the phone with Lee." He said earning the woman's attention. "He got them to talk and he's on his way now to give his report." He added earning a nod from the woman.

"How did he get them to talk?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"It's best you don't know these things." He replied while taking a seat on the edge of the tub and looking away from her.

"Why'd you knock?" she asked earning a confused look from the Creole who turned to face her. "You knocked before you came in, why not just walk in?" she added earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"When I was with my ex she made a rule that whenever she was in the bathroom it was her time and I wasn't allowed to enter for any means, I thought that you might have the same rule." He replied earning a slight blush from Alison.

"It's a good rule but…I want you here." She stated before taking Mark's hand in her own and entangling her fingers around his own.

"I'm here!" he stated before turning back to face her then reaching for a soapy towel and then proceeding to wipe it over her body in a soft gentle motion that reminded him of washing a nice car.

"Mark…you didn't wear a condom last night." She stated causing Mark to stop rubbing her with the towel and look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, you kinda took control there and I didn't want to…upset you." He replied as Alison nodded her head.

"I know this should be a conversation that should be had-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"I would love to be a father of our kid should you are pregnant." He stated to her shock. "One thing my grandmother taught me growing up those is that the decision ultimately lies with the women. If you are pregnant and want to have a kid I'll be there for you both, unlike my father was for me, but should you chose to get rid of it I'll be just as supportive." He added causing a few seconds of silence from the woman.

"I wasn't expecting that." She replied while Mark chuckled.

"I'm full of surprises." He shot back while moving his hands to her hair and beginning to comb his fingers through her dark red locks. The duo then sat in silence with neither knowing the right words to say to the other, or if any should be said at all.

That silence was soon broken though by Alison who had quick revelation. "Are you gonna tell Lee and the others about us?"

"I don't kiss and tell, but I have a feeling when they see theses' they'll know what happened." He replied to her confusion before she eyed the dark pink hickey on the side of her neck followed by eyeing another one on the side of Mark's neck.

"I forgot about that." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I have something that can cover that if you want, when you've been doing this as long as I have you need things that can cover the bruises." He stated while pointing to his stomach where she knew he still had bruises from the night before.

Before she could respond though the sound of Mark's cellphone ringing quickly earning both their attentions and caused him to move his right hand from her hair and pull the device out to notice he was being contact by non-other than Joe himself.

He was hesitant to answer in front of Alison, so he quickly went to walk out of the bathroom but was stopped by her grabbing his hand and keeping him from leaving.

"Answer it and put it on speaker phone." She ordered earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he followed her instructions.

"Yeah!" he answered before the voice of Joe filled the room.

" _So you are alive, I couldn't hear from you or your boys last night after the club."_ He stated earning a loud scoff from Mark.

"Yeah many people don't survive when they're abandoned in a club with over a dozen guys armed with Assault Rifles pointed at them." Mark shot back with a hint of venom in his voice as Alison watched him closely.

" _You got out of there well enough I assume_." Joe replied with venom of his own.

"Yeah I got out and then I was hit in the shoulder and blow through a window after one long crazy night in New Arcadia." He replied with a slight chuckle.

" _You'll be compensated for getting me and my associates out, but since you're unable to work with your injuries-."_ Joe started before Mark interrupted him.

"Whoever said I couldn't work." Mark replied while Alison looked up at him closely.

" _Well then if you must know I've laid down a new price. I'm paying a thousand dollars to whoever drops a Balla and fifty-thousand to whoever can drop that bitch who's been a thorn in my side."_ He stated to Mark's surprise and Alison's shock.

"Fifty G's, you're talking my language." Mark replied with a slight chuckle while Alison sent him a look.

" _Glad to hear it, call me if you get results."_ Joe replied before hanging up his phone while Mark did the same while sending a look to Alison who was watching him closely.

"So that's what you do for Joe." She replied to Mark's surprise. "You're his hitman."

"Enforcer is more like a correct term I take care of problems that come his way." He retorted to her shock.

"Why, I thought you gave up that life?" she asked with sadness in her tone.

"I did, but at the end of the day I want to bring down the BGA for what they did to me." he stated to her surprise. "And if I have to get my hands dirty to do it…so be it." The Creole added to Alison's surprise causing the FIB Agent to look away from him.

"That's also the reason why I didn't want you to pick up that gun and help me take down those Ballas." He stated to her confusion. "Killing it's not as hard as people think it is, in fact it's kinda simple, and when you realize just how easy it is…killing becomes your solution to everything even if shit doesn't make sense it's the answer to all your problems." He stated while she continued to eye him. "I took that burden on myself and I brought Lee and the others into it with me, I can't bare doing the same with you." He added while looking away from the woman who sat in silence for a few seconds before finally speaking up.

"Are you going after them?" she asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"No I promised you last night I wouldn't leave the house today, so I intend to follow that and Lee's coming here with the information on the Ballas so you can pass that along to your partners." He stated earning a surprised look from Alison. "I'm done with fighting in this damn war, you know just how much your boss cares about you when he takes all his men and leaves you to face certain death while he saves his own ass." He continued before sitting back down in silence while Alison eyed him closely before moving her head away from him.

 **Meanwhile**

In a home on New Arcadia's East Side the Balla hitman found himself going over more strategies for his mission of bringing down the New Arcadia gangs. He figured that Mark would have more than likely died of his injuries and that his friends would have died when he sent his men after them, but neither group had turned up dead so it was best to assume his friends would turn up alive later more than likely in the protection of Joe.

And when they showed up he would be ready to bring them all down.

As he went to load a round into an M79 Grenade Launcher he'd gotten from a friend back in Vice he was interrupted by a Balla with long black dreadlocks and gold teeth in his mouth.

"When we going after them bitches B?" he asked while Brian looked down at his weapon.

"Soon!" the Haitian replied in an emotionless tone.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

The drive to work wasn't long for Lieutenant Locke as he parked his car in the parking lot before stepping out and quickly being bombarded reports with microphones and their cameramen who threw questions at him left and right about the current state of crime in New Arcadia and all the bodies that were piling up in the streets.

Instead of entertaining their questions the man slowly made his way through them before making his way inside of the building and up into the office of the Major Crimes Task Force. Upon entering the room he quickly spotted Sawyer and Regina sitting at their desk while a heavyset Caucasian man with short graying her and wearing a grey suit stood on the middle of the room.

"Lieutenant Locke." He said with a half-smile.

"Major Underwood, what do I owe the visit." Locke replied earning a chuckle from the man.

"Maybe it has something to do with a nightclub filled with dead bodies, a warehouse filled with dead bodies, and gangsters driving through the streets of New Arcadia shooting at each other." He shot back with venom in his tone.

"I put together this team for the purpose of taking these killers off the streets but it seems like you haven't done anything." He added with anger in his tone.

"Sorry to break it to you boss but if you haven't noticed we're a bit undermanned." Stated Sawyer earning the attention of Major Underwood. Being that Sawyer was a Parish Sheriff and not a city cop like the other members of his team he didn't care for the chain of command in New Arcadia because it didn't truly apply to him.

"My man is right Major, we've lost half our team to injuries." Added Locke.

"I don't care if your team is hurt I want something that can I spin to the media as a win and we need it today Lieutenant." The Major stated before giving his goodbyes and then walking out of the room.

"Well somebody bit his ass this morning." Stated Regina as Locke turned to her and Sawyer.

"I know where he's coming from though, and he's not just giving this speech to us but everyone. We gotta get a win today with something just something." Stated Locke as Sawyer and Regina looked away from him.

 **New Arcadia General Hospital**

Things were finally coming clear for a Balla member as he found himself waking opening his eyes while the beeping sound of a heart monitor filled his eyes. As the man's vision started to return to him he quickly made out the sight of the hospital room.

As the man's mind finally started to clear his memories of the night before quickly filled his head. He then looked down at his groin and noticed that the area was heavily bandaged. The memories and the pain of being shot in the nuts during the assault at the club.

"Fucking bitch!" the man said with anger in his tone but before he could say anything else he watched as an African American man wearing a black leather jacket, brown pants, and white shoes stepped into his room.

"Who the hell are you?" the Balla asked with venom in his tone.

"I'm Detective Tavon Sharper and you're gonna tell me where your friend Brian is." The man replied while the gang member watched him closely as he drew a scalpel from his jacket pocket.

 **Meanwhile**

The feeling of the cold air dancing over her bare body caused Alison to give a slight jump as she stepped out of the tub. The feeling was soon replaced by a warm dry towel gliding over her body in a circular motion. As she looked down at the young Creole wiping her legs in silence she couldn't help but to feel her heart skip a beat at the sight of him bending down before her.

If this was love she had to admit she enjoyed it, but at the same time she hated herself for feeling it. Mark was a murderer and he's been a murderer since he was young. From New Arcadia, to Red Stick, to Dockington City, Sunbelt City, and maybe even Capital City since it's so close to Dockington the youngest Roman has been a criminal and arresting him could give her everything she wants, but if she did…it would probably destroy her.

As he continued to massage her legs with the towel the Roman was taken off-guard as Alison put both of her hands to the sides of his head and forced him to look up at her. As she looked down into his eyes she couldn't help but notice the innocent luster in his eyes. They weren't that of a killer but that of a normal person.

Then in a move that surprised herself she moved his head until his brown eyes were gazing directly at her pink love spot. She then started to lean his head forward until she could feel his breath wafting over her. And in a quick motion of Cobra Strike he pressed his lips against it causing Alison to throw her head back with loud moan as she felt his tongue glide over her Then in a move that surprised her he quickly bent down on his knees and threw her right leg over his shoulder to better expose what he referred to as her "Slice of Heaven."

The radio must have been reading her mind because a song quickly started to play that drowned out her moans. It seemed different from what Mark would usually listen to but it seemed to fit perfectly with her situation. She didn't want to think about what the young Creole was and what he's done in his lifetime, all she knew that there was something in the way he looks at her and when he kisses her that made her want him. And he brought a risk that might see her falling into his life, but she didn't care and maybe that was because she was just as dark as him.

The youngest Roman then let out a slight moan as he twirled his tongue over every layer of her sweet flower. He then wrapped his lips around her swollen clitoris and suck on it gently, the result came in a loud almost squeaky yelp of pleasure from Alison who quickly dug her fingernails into his scalp.

The woman then looked down only to find that the Louisiana Native were hungrily looking up at her. As he continued to stare at her with an animalistic lust in his eyes the FIB Agent then noticed his hands were moving up her tones stomach before stopping at her breast. He then started to caress her nipples earning another moan from Alison, who in a shocking action to both herself and Mark took the man's right off her breast and moved his dark caramel fingers to her mouth.

" _ **OH MON DIEU!"**_ he shouted not being able to keep in his excitement as the FIB Agent sucked on his middle finger like she was trying to swallow him whole while tugging his hair just a little harder and in a generous action she started to massage her foot against his clothed shaft earning another moan from the Creole who started to push his tongue inside and out of the woman's apex until she was nearly at her breaking point.

"OH GOD!" the FIB Agent yelled out just as she reached a climax and squirted out another stream of her essence, but this time her young lover had moved to avoid her juices. Not because he didn't like it but because he literally had to force his body to move in order to remove his finger from the warm oasis that was Alison's mouth or else he risked losing a finger when she closed her mouth.

As he went to lick her clean the Creole was taken off-guard as Alison pulled him up to his feet before forcing her lips against his own for a deep kiss that Mark easily fell into while the FIB Agent start to tug at his belt buckle until it came off.

The Roman then responded by lifting up the smaller woman, causing her to wrap her legs around his torso, he then walked her over to the bathroom counter and sat her down without even taking his lips away from hers. The Creole then started to remove his pants but before he could get them all the way down the duo were interrupted by a knock at the front door that caused them to break from each other.

" _ **OH VIENS."**_ Mark yelled out with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Bad timing." Said Alison as she took a few deep breaths while Mark nodded his head before buttoning up his pants. He then looked at her and gave her a quick kiss that the woman fell into.

"Business first." He said before planting a quick kiss on her forehead and then making his way out of the bathroom. As he opened the front door of his apartment he was quickly greeted by the sight of Lee and Link standing on the otherside with mixed looks.

"You guys have the worst timing." Mark stated earning chuckles from the duo before they entered the apartment.

 **Red Stick**

"Alright done." Said Task as he finally finished scratching all of his lottery tickets and went to go over the numbers while Adahy eyed him closely.

"I don't want to say you're insane for buying all those tickets, mainly because it's your money, but maybe you need to think this through." The Creek Warrior stated earning a slight chuckle from Task.

"I know it may look and sound crazy but I have a feeling we're gonna get our hands on this money." He replied earning a roll of the eyes from Adahy.

"Whatever, seeing as we're gonna get a new shipment of guns in a few days maybe we should go see your friends and see if they're willing to buy." Stated Adahy earning Task attention.

"Yeah right, I should call him and setup a meeting place." Task replied before picking up his cellphone and then sending a text message off to the youngest Roman.

 **New Arcadia**

The message was then received by Mark who quickly broke from his conversation with Link and Lee to send a text message to the Lakota Warrior.

"Who was that?" asked Link as he eyed Mark closely.

"Task he wants to talk about something new coming in." the Creole replied before looking back up at the duo.

"Are you sure about this though brother?" Lee asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah it keeps us safe, and because I made a promise." He declared earning a scoff from the Chinese man.

"I agree with it, giving them up puts let's risk on us." Stated Link.

"Okay then where's-." Lee started before he looked away from Mark and Link and turned to the otherside of the room where his eyes quickly widened in surprise.

"Brother." Said Link before he followed his gaze and went equally as wide eyed causing Mark to follow their gaze and notice Alison standing in the doorway leading to the hallway. The FIB Agent had

"What!" she asked while walking in and approaching the trio.

"Nothing, Mark just didn't tell us you were here." Link replied earning a slight nod from Alison as she took a stand beside Mark who wasn't buying the duo's comeback. They could tell just by looking at Alison that she spent the night and more importantly that they'd had sex. It wasn't hard to tell though, the woman appeared to be glowing like never before and the tone in her voice was more cheerful then it once was.

"This is for you." Declared Lee as he reached a piece of paper to Alison who quickly took it from his hands before looking it over.

"The remaining Ball-Sacks are hiding out in three houses here and there's another house in Red Stick that we think are the reserves for if the guys in New Arcadia go down." Stated Lee while Alison looked over the addresses.

"How exactly did you get this information?" she asked while looking at the duo.

"Best not to ask questions, and take what we give because you got it a lot faster then any of your friends would have." The Chinese man replied Alison eyed him closely.

"Well then I need to pass this off." The FIB Agent said before walking out of the room and leaving Mark alone with Link and Lee.

"Was she good brother?" Lee asked with a wicked smile while Link gave a slight chuckle.

"She would have been better if you bitches had waited another ten minutes." The Creole replied with a chuckle while Alison sat on Mark's bed with her phone to her ear.

"Lieutenant Locke, I have some information you might be able to use." She said before looking at the paper and then giving the man the addresses.

" _Thanks Alison, I know you have been cleared to get back to work yet but I'm asking is there anyway you can come in today."_ He asked to the woman's surprise. " _We're still undermanned here and I've already called Tavon and he's onboard but we could use more hands."_ He added earning a few seconds of silence from Alison before she responded.

"Yes I'm in." she replied.

" _Good I'll see you in a few minutes."_ He replied before hanging up while Alison took a deep breath. She had a feeling that her decision wouldn't sit well with the youngest Roman but it was best to just tear the bandage off.

"So was Brian's location on that piece of paper?" Mark asked earning a shake of the head from Lee.

"Hell no, I ain't no amateur with these things." Lee replied.

"It's just a tip, but we're gonna sit on it." Link added earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"I bet Mark's got someone to sit on his tip last night." The replied with a chuckle earning a middle finger from the Creole.

"Alright should he show up don't engage, I'm pretty sure I can breakaway for a few seconds-." Mark started before Link stopped him as the trio noticed Alison enter the room.

"Your friends gonna move on them?" Mark asked earning a nod from Alison.

"Yes, and I'm gonna join them." She replied to his shock before making her way out the front door while Mark watched her leave.

"Excuse me for a second." Said Mark as he walked away from Lee and Link while the duo chuckled.

He then made his way into Alison's apartment where he followed the woman into her bedroom and watched as she started to go through her closet.

"Don't try and talk me out of this Mark, it's my job to do things like this and I can't stop because you tell me it." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I didn't come here to stop you." He replied to the woman's surprise. "This is your job and I don't want to come in-between you and being who you are, that's one of the reasons why I don't want to go public with you." He added causing Alison to look back at him and notice he had something in his hand.

"I just wanted to give you something." He said before dropping his items on the bed revealing to her it was one of his black leather jackets and a bulletproof vest.

"That vest is military issue so it can take a pounding before something actually breaks through it, if you can't tell" He stated while Alison looked over the black vest. "And the leather jacket is extra armor." He added before Alison sent him a look.

"This a precaution?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"I know I can't stop you from going, so I'd rather you be well protected." He replied.

"I don't think it's necessary." The FIB Agent stated.

"These guys shot up a club filled with people, they know every branch of law enforcement is coming for them so you should expect them to go out guns blazing and not in handcuffs." He shot back earning a slight nod from Alison.

"I'd rather you be safe than sorry." He replied while reaching for the vest and then presenting it to the woman.

"Come on I'll set you up in it." He added while Lee and Link were interrupted by a knock at Mark's door. As the duo went to open it they quickly caught sight of a familiar Lakota and Creek Warrior standing on the otherside.

"Sup dudes." Said Lee as he slapped hands with Task and Adahy before inviting the duo inside.

"Good to see you, where's Mark?" Task asked earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"He's handling something right now." The Chinese man replied earning confused looks from the duo while Mark finished strapping the bulletproof vest onto Alison.

"It's kinda tight." She replied.

"You need it to be tight that way when you're hit it may knock the wind out of you but the impact zone will spread." He stated earning a nod from Alison.

"You sound more like a Marine then a gang member." She replied earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"You'd be surprised." Said Mark as he watched the woman put on the leather jacket before looking up at him with a half-smile.

"I'll be back in a few hours." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Just be careful." He said earning a nod from the woman who leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Mark's lips.

"I will." She said before making her way to the door while the youngest Roman watched her leave but before she could walk out of the room he watched as she turned back around and approached before forcing her lips back against his own for another kiss.

"I love you." She whispered to her own surprise as she watched a smile spread across Mark's face.

"I love you to." He replied while running his hands through her red hair before the duo was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door causing the duo to chuckle again.

"I'm gonna kill those guys." Mark replied while Alison slapped his arm before separating from Mark and then making her way to the front door but upon opening it she wasn't greeted by the sight of a Chinese or Irish man but instead a familiar African American.

"Hey!" said Tavon as he smiled at Alison who tried to hide her nervousness while Mark lifted his head at the familiar voice.

"We're going back to work today I thought you'd like a ride." He said earning a few seconds of silence from Alison while Mark remained in the back in silence.

"Yeah, no no I…I've missed being in my car." She replied earning a confused look from Tavon.

"Alright!" he replied with a nod.

"But I'll follow you." She said earning a nod from the man.

"Alright then, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab something." She said before making her way back into her room where she noticed Mark sitting on the bed.

"I gotta go." She said before moving to the side of her bed and then bending down to reach into her dresser for a for her Pistol and Holster. The FIB Agent was then caught off guard as she felt a hand sliding against clothed behind causing her to give a slight yelp while her face turned red.

"Have a good day at work." Mark replied before taking a small nibble on her right ear before stepping away and watching as she walked out of the apartment. As he watched the duo walk down the stairs he quickly stepped out of her apartment and onto the railings where he watched the duo make their way to their cars just as Lee opened the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Lee stepped out behind him and the duo quickly spotted Alison with Tavon. The officer then lifted his head up and quickly spotted the youngest Roman staring down on him with his two friends and quickly noticed the smile on his face.

The trio then watched as the duo stepped in the cars and drove away from the apartment complex while Mark and the others continued to smile at them.

"You worried about that?" Lee asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"Nope, not at all." The Roman replied before walking back into his apartment with a smile on his face.

 **Red Stick**

Things were finally coming into focus for Felix as he opened his eyes and let out a loud yawn before lifting himself off the couch and stretching. He figured he must have dozed off while sitting on the couch, and he wasn't the only one because he noticed Buck was also still asleep and so were Davey, Eddy, Manfred, Viktor, and Miller.

"Aye Bucky wake up." The Mexican man said tapping the younger man on his shoes and causing him to wake up and look around the room.

"What happened?" he asked with a confused look.

"I guess Lee and Link left us after we dozed off." Felix replied while Buck rose to his feet.

"The fuck's that smell?" Buck asked while rubbing his nose in disgust. It didn't take Felix long to catch the familiar scent of death so he quickly made his way into the next room with Buck following after him.

Upon entering the room the duo quickly spotted the two Balla members or what was left of them, both had their heads crushed inside of the mechanical vices while the buckets that were filled with dry ice were now filled with the frozen blood of the gang members.

"Talk about overkill." Stated Buck while he covered his nose and noticed the flies buzzing around the room.

"I gotta call Link, wake the others up and tell them we need two holes. In fact fuck it just tell them dump them in the river." Stated Felix while Buck nodded his head and walked away.

 **New Arcadia**

"Well Buck and Felix are up and they've seen your present for them." Stated Link as he stood across from Task, Mark, Lee, and Adahy while the Chinese man chuckled at his response.

"If they had been up when I left they wouldn't be in they situation." Lee replied with a chuckle.

"Tell them to meet you at the spot, have Miller and the others take care of that." Mark stated earning a nod from Link who started to text the group while Mark turned to Adahy and Task.

"So what kind of firepower you got coming down?" he asked.

"Mostly Glock's and Mini Uzi's that's what a lot New Arcadia and Red Stick dudes buy, we also got some MP5's and AK's but they going into Texas, but we got M16's and Tec-9's." Adahy replied earning a nod from Mark.

"You got Shotguns?" asked Lee earning a nod from Task.

"We got our hands on something I know you're gonna like." the Lakota replied earning a smile from Lee.

"We got enough Assault Rifles on hand, let us know if you get your hands on some Submachine Guns that are concealable." Stated Mark earning a nod from Task before Link noticed a lottery ticket sticking out of the man's pocket.

"Didn't know you were a gambling man." He said earning a confused look from Task before he looked down and pulled the lottery ticket from his pocket.

"I'm not I just got a feeling on this." He replied to the trio's confusion while Adahy rolled his eyes.

"Not this shit again." The Creek replied.

"You know that shits a scam right?" asked Lee.

"I know it's a scam but I have feeling this money is gonna be ours." Task declared.

"Nothing wrong with playing the lottery it's a scam, but the money spent on tickets goes to helping the community and the corporation itself hires a lot of people." Stated Mark as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lottery ticket to the group's surprise. "My grandmother used to buy a lottery ticket every day, not with hopes of winning but with the knowledge that her money is helping her community." He added.

"That's different he's playing to win and he's bought over fifty tickets." Stated Adahy.

'Oh that's just retarded brother, nobody in Louisiana actually wins that shit." The Creole corrected.

"Hey if you had the gut feeling that you could possibly win two point eight million dollars wouldn't you take it?" The Lakota asked.

"You'd have a better chance stealing that money." Stated Adahy earning a slight chuckle from Link before his eyes widened in shock.

"Alright then let's do that." Said Mark earning a slight chuckle from Lee while Task and Adahy looked at him in surprise. "The lottery reward let's take it." He added earning confused look from Task and Adahy.

"You're joking right?" asked Adahy.

"No he's serious as a damn heart attack." Stated Link as he looked at Mark angrily.

"You have a feeling this money is yours, well stealing it is a sure fire way of making that feeling come true." Stated Mark while Adahy and Task looked at him confusingly.

"And we're just the crew needed to pull off this heist." Lee added with a chuckle of his own.

"In fact I'm gonna make a phone call." Stated Mark as he pulled out his phone.

"Okay say we do agree to this what makes you think we can pull this off?" asked Adahy as he watched a smile spread across Lee's face.

"We have something up our sleeves." Stated Mark as he dialed a number before putting his phone to his ear.

" _Marcus what do I owe this phone call?"_ asked Ana as a smile spread across Mark's face.

"How does two point eight million sound _?"_ Mark asked earning a low chuckle from the woman before she responded.

" _I'm listening."_ She replied while Task and Adahy watched Mark closely.

"Who's he talking to?" asked Adahy.

"Ana she's our planner, whenever we do major heist we always go through her because she has the means that can help us pull it off and keep us outta prison." Stated Link.

"You think we're kidding but we're serious about this heist, it ain't our first. We've robbed banks, jewelry stores, horse tracks, even a military installation brother. This shit is what we do for a living." Stated Lee as he chuckled at the duo while Mark hung up his phone and turned to the group.

"Ana wants to meet you two first, she's not to fond of working with outsiders do you'll have to sell yourselves to her before we can agree to anything." Stated Mark earning confused look from the duo.

"Okay, where are we meeting her at?" Adahy asked while Task gave him a confused look.

"Link will show you." Mark replied to the Irish man's confusion.

"Why can't you show us?" Adahy asked with anger in his tone.

"He got pussy-whipped last night so now he can't disobey orders." Lee replied earning confused looks from the duo while Mark flipped him the middle finger.

"Don't you have something to handle?" the Creole asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Aye, let's give our brother time to himself." Stated Lee before he made his way for the door while Link led Task and Adahy away.

"Are you gonna be good alone?" Link asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah I'll be fine." The Roman replied before watching the group walk out the door.

 **Meanwhile**

It didn't take long for Alison and Tavon to reach the New Arcadia Police Department and it didn't take Locke long to get together a NOOSE team to help them bring down the Ballas across New Arcadia.

As the FIB Agent found herself sitting in the passenger seat with Regina she couldn't help but to check her pistol. Mark's words of having to be extra careful around the Ballas were playing through her head like a broken record so she was extra nervous about this bust. Her panic quickly died down as Regina asked her a question that quickly shocked her.

"So who you slept with last night?" she asked to Alison's shock causing the woman's eyes to bulge at the statement.

"How do you know?" the FIB Agent asked with panic in her tone while Regina pointed down at her neck causing Alison to look down and notice the hickey resting on the lower half of her neck. "Plus you seem different less uptight and more free-spirited and good dick will do that to you." She added while a slight blush crept across Alison's face.

"So who was it?" she asked while Alison quickly made up a lie.

"Someone I met a few weeks ago." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Regina.

"Oh for a second I thought you were gonna say Tavon." The woman replied to Alison's confusion.

"You and him have been on a few dates, I thought he might have gotten in your pants. Honestly though I'm glad you didn't allow it." She added.

"Why's that?" the FIB Agent asked with a raised brow.

"Tavon he a good friend, but at the end of the day I see him as pretty-boy. He one of those dudes that try to get by on their looks, some girls might like it but I can't be with a dude that tries to look cuter then me." She replied while Alison nodded her head before hearing her phone vibrate and looking down at it.

"That was Tavon he and his team have hit their mark and are returning back to the office." She stated earning a nod from Regina.

"We're coming up on the spot." Said Regina as she pulled her car up to the front of the house before stepping out with Regina. Both women made sure to have their guns drawn in case they were walking into another shootout.

They duo then watched as a NOOSE Vehicle pulled up in front of the house before protective armor clad men jumped from the vehicle and rushed all sides of the house while Alison and Regina made their way to the front door.

"Get ready to breach." Said Regina as she watched a NOOSE Officer cock his Shotgun before blowing a hole into the door and then kicking it in allowing the group to rush inside.

"NAPD hands up!" yelled Regina as she and Alison noticed five Balla members in the living room quickly put their hands up while one man tried to flee out the back.

"RUNNER RUNNER!" the woman yelled causing Alison to run after the fleeing men.

"STOP!" she yelled just as one man turned back to face her causing her to quickly notice the gun in the man's hand. Time then seemed to slow down for the FIB Agent as the memories of being shot flashed through head and caused a feeling of fear to go through her while her body started to slow down. She then had a vision or a memory of Mark being caught in a similar situation during his fight at the club.

"Damn!" she said before falling flat on her back before the Balla could fire a single shot, the FIB Agent then lifted her long legs up and kick the man's hands upward forcing him to let his weapon go and send it flying. The move was shocking to them both and as she looked at him with wide eyes the man then turned back at her before charging her and then tackling her to the ground.

"Fucking cop!" he yelled before sending a punch to Alison's stomach that was easily weakened in force by the bulletproof vest and as he went to punch her in the face the FIB Agent grabbed his arm and then stretched it out before the man's neck onto her right leg and keeping him pinned with her left.

"FUCK LET ME GO!" the man yelled continuing to squirm under her until he started to lose consciousness while blood started to leak from his mouth. Her eyes then widened in fear as she remembered that she had the man in the same chokehold that Mark had nearly crushed Tavon's larynx in when they battled.

As the let the man go she quickly noticed that he had passed out just as two NOOSE Officers approached her and pulled her away from the man.

"Is he alive?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah he's alive, but you ain't got nothing to worry about he drew on you." The Officer replied while Alison sent a look to the gun in the distance.

"Today was a good day, we got eight guys inside, Locke took down another nine, and Tavon another seven." Stated Regina as she approached her teammate with a smile.

"Any sign of Brian Rose?" Alison asked while Regina shook her head.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright let's go!" said Brian as he walked out of the back of his warehouse with four other Ballas causing the four in the garage to go for their guns.

"Where exactly are you going?" came a new voice that caused the Ballas to whip their heads around to the side and notice an African American man standing in the distance.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brian asked with venom in his tone.

"Officer Tavon Sharper and I'm here to make a deal with you." He said earning a confused look from the group.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Link and the two Natives as they trio now found themselves sitting in a diner just a few blocks away from their clubhouse.

"Where is this woman?" asked Link as he turned to look out the window before watching as a red sports car pulled out.

"And she's here." He said to the group's confusion as they watched a woman in a red button up shirt, black pants, and black boots stepped out of the vehicle and made her way into the diner.

"You gotta be joking me." Stated Adahy.

"Don't let Ana's looks fool you, she's…as dangerous and makes Mark look like a toddler with a water-gun." Link declared as the group noticed the woman as she approached the table.

"Lincoln." She greeted in a tone that seemed emotionless but had a hint of authority.

"Ana." He replied before the woman sent looks to Task and Adahy.

"So these are the two who've come up with this heist?" she asked earning a nod from Link.

"Yeah they're running point we're just the provided muscle." He replied earning a nod from Task.

"Alright then." She said before reaching into her jacket pocket and then pulling out a card before handing it to Task. "Bring your guns and meet me at that location tomorrow, if you're going to be running point on any heist I need to see what I'm getting." She replied before starting to walk away from the duo.

"Hey hold on." Said Adahy only for the woman to walk out the door.

"I know she heard me talking to her." He stated earning a nod from Link.

"She did, but Ana doesn't really like to talk to guys…below the food chain." He stated to the group's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Task asked.

"It's like this, in an organized crime ladder Mark is the boss of our group, me and Lee are his lieutenants. You two belong to another organized crime group but you're both foot soldiers. Ana is willing to work with your group but she's less likely to talk with the soldiers then the boss." He declared to the group's confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about we're more than the foot soldiers." Stated Task.

"You're gonna have to prove that to her tomorrow." The Irish teen shot back while watching the woman step into her car and drive away from the Restaurant.

 **New Arcadia**

Things were going slow for Lee as he found himself sitting in the front seat of a black Moonbeam with his Tactical Mossberg 500 in the passenger seat and the song Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz played on the radio while looking out a warehouse on the otherside of New Arcadia.

The Chinese man then watched as a car pulled up behind his before noticing Buck, Manfred, and Felix stepping out and rushing to his car in an attempt to not be seen with their weapons in their hands.

"About time you got here." He said before watching the trio step into the vehicle.

"I thought you and Mark would be handling this." Felix replied while loading a magazine into his gun.

"I thought so to, but somethings happened with Mark last night that I didn't see coming." Lee replied with a chuckle while Felix and Buck gave him confused looks. "He finally fucked the cop." He added to the duo's shock.

"I would say about time, but I'm more worried about her talking about what she's seen." The Mexican replied while Lee nodded his head.

"From the way it seems she ain't gonna say anything." Lee declared earning a chuckle from Manfred.

"Turn a cop into a criminal, Mark got it like that?" Manfred asked earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"Appears that way, I gotta say thing maybe looking up for us. Once we kill this guy things will go back to normal, we'll have a steady flow of money, a fed who doesn't want to lose her love toy, and to top it off we're planning a new job." The Chinese man stated to the group's surprise.

"What's the job?" Felix asked.

"We're still working on the details to things but it's a big haul." He replied before the group noticing the garage door of the warehouse open.

"Alright Manfred take the wheel." Stated Lee before he switched seats with Manfred while noticing Felix load a fresh magazine into his Ruger SR-556 Assault Rifle.

"These dudes might be wearing armor so when we see them unload everything but keep for the head." Stated Lee earning nods from the group as they watched a few Ballas step out of the warehouse followed by Brian.

"And there's our target." Stated Manfred.

"Alright let's-." the Chinese man started before his eyes widened at the sight of the man following Brian out of the warehouse.

"Hold!" he said before eyeing Tavon angrily.

"What's up?" Manfred asked with a confused look on his face.

"That's the cop who broke Mark's arm." He stated to the group's surprise as they watched him exchange a conversation with Brian before shaking the man's hand.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Felix as the group eyed the duo angrily.

"What now?" asked Buck as the group watched Tavon make his way for his car while Brian and the Ballas went for two vans.

"Buck go with Manfred and follow the cop, me and Felix are going after the Ballas." Lee declared before opening up the door of the Moonbeam and then stepping out with Felix.

"Wait why not just kill them all now?" asked Manfred.

"Doing a cop now would be bad news for us, so it's best to wait." Stated Lee before he made his way into the other car with Felix before following after Brian as he and the Ballas left in two vehicles while the others followed Tavon.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Felix as he watched Lee follow three cars behind the Balla members as they turned down a new street.

"They're either going to another spot or somewhere else because you can't leave the city this way, this leads into the second ward and there ain't much here but-." Started Lee before his eyes widened in shock.

"SHIT!" he yelled before picking up his phone and dialing a number.

 **Meanwhile**

The smell of fresh air quickly filled the nose of Mark as he stepped out of the front door of his apartment. He promised Alison he wouldn't leave but he didn't see stepping out on the front porch as actually leaving. He wasn't much of an indoor person especially when the weather was perfect not too hot, not to cold, and not a cloud in the sky which was rare this time of year.

As he looked down at the people scurrying across the parking lot of the complex he couldn't but smile at the thought of them being like ants. He knew he had rules about being outside of his apartment but he was too happy to let them bother him right now.

The sound of his cellphone ringing is what finally broke him from his trance though as he looked down at the device and noticed a familiar number.

"Spotted him already brother?" Mark asked.

" _Mark you gotta get out of the apartment, he's coming your way."_ Lee stated to Mark's confusion.

"Whoa slow down brother who's coming my way?" the Creole asked while a black Emperor pulled up at the front gate of the apartment complex.

"May I ask who-." The man at the front started before watching as the window of the car rolled down and he noticed a purple clad man aiming a Shotgun at him.

"Oh SHI-!" he started before the loud boom of a Shotgun blast filled the air and the pellets of the gun blew through the man's head and splattered his blood and brain matter across the tiny office.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled while whipping his head around to notice two cars pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex then watching as a group Ballas stepped out carrying a variety of weapons in their hands.

Chaos then erupted amongst those outside as they quickly made their way for their homes while Mark looked on in surprise as Brian stepped out of one vehicle and quickly spotted him.

"There!" he yelled before lifting his AK-47 Assault Rifle and firing a barrage of rounds at Mark forcing the Roman to duck before rolling into an apartment. Unfortunately for him the apartment wasn't his own, so he was minus his pistols and his Rifle was still in the back of Lee's car.

"Damn it!" he said before drawing his cellphone, dialing a familiar number, and then pushing the couch in front of Alison's apartment door while Ballas ran for the staircase.

" _Can't wait til I get home!"_ came the voice of Alison as she found herself walking out the front door of the Police Station.

"Ali, listen to me the Ballas are here?" Mark asked earning a confused look from Alison.

" _Wait slow down what's going on?"_ she asked with wide eyes.

"The Ballas are here and they're coming to kill me, do you have any guns in your apartment?" he asked while Alison started to panic just as a loud crashing sound came from the otherside of the door.

" _Under my bed your trunks there."_ she replied earning a nod from Mark just as the Ballas started to shoot out the front window causing the youngest Roman to hit the floor before crawling on the carpet to Alison's room.

"Get that bitch." One of the Ballas yelled as he jumped through the window with two more purple clad men wielding Assault Rifles.

"Mark MARK!" Alison yelled just as phone line went down before noticing a familiar car speeding away from the police station just as Tavon pulled up.

"Hey!" he said while noticing Alison running to her car. "What's your hurry?" he asked while watching the woman climb into the front seat of her car.

"I gotta go." She replied before pulling away to the man's dismay as he silently cursed himself.

"In there." Said a Balla carrying a Mini Uzi as he made his way into Alison's bedroom before moving to check her closet, but before he could reach the room Mark had jumped from behind the door and fired a shot from his Pistol that struck the gang member in the face and sent him falling to the floor.

"In there." Yelled a Balla as Mark kicked the door shut before snatching up the gang members Mini Uzi and then firing a barrage of rounds at the door that easily tore through the cheap wood and impacted against something on the otherside.

The sound of a loud thump is what broke the Creole from his onslaught as he moved to point the weapon out a hole in the door and noticed the body of a Balla lying in a pool of his own blood that was soaking into the beige colored carpets.

"Got you!" yelled a Balla as he grabbed the top of Mark's gun before trying to wrestle the weapon from the Roman's hands only for Mark to let go of the Uzi and draw his P99 Pistol before firing off four shots through the door and striking the man once in the head and twice in the neck.

"Torch it!" yelled Brian as she watched the remaining Ballas light a few Molotov Cocktails before tossing them into Alison's apartment lighting it ablaze.

"Fuck me sideways." Said Mark as he looked down and noticed smoke coming from under the door.

"And for extra measures." Said Brian as he lifted his M79 Grenade Launcher towards Alison's apartment but before he could fire the weapon he was hit from behind with five shots that lodged themselves in his vest and caused him to turn around and notice a Chinese and Mexican man firing at him from behind a car.

"Fucking bitches." He said before turning the Grenade Launcher on the duo causing both their eyes to widen their eyes before moving away from the car as Brian fired the weapon and struck the vehicle sending it flying up in a ball of fire while the force of the explosion knocked both Lee and Felix off their feet.

"Shit!" said Mark through his coughs as the sound of the fire alarm went off in the apartment and sounded throughout the entire building. "I gotta move." Mark said before moving away from the door and grabbing his Double Barrel Shotgun before pointing it at the wall of Alison's apartment and then firing the two shells creating a small hole in the wall that he went to start kicking to widen it.

"Where was I." said Brian as he reloaded the weapon before pointing the weapon at Alison's apartment just as Mark finished widening the hole leading from Alison's apartment to his own. The Roman then took a detour and moved for Alison's dresser.

" _ **Se Konsa, lontan."**_

" _ **So Long**_." Brian yelled before launching a Grenade at the apartment that blew through Alison's window before colliding with what remained of her room door. The resulting explosion was massive and caught Mark by surprise as he found himself being blown through his hole in the wall by the resulting force of the explosion.

"Son of a bitch!" the Creole yelled out while noticing he was now lying on the floor of his bedroom with the blood from his left hand staining his carpet.

"Fucking bitch!" Mark said before lifting himself up and then moving to his bed where his two Glock 19's and Combat Knife were located.

"Shit!" said Manfred as he pulled his car up in front of Mark's apartment complex before stepping out with Buck just Brian fired another Grenade into a different part of Mark and Alison's apartment building causing it to shake.

"Damn what is he trying to bring the building down?" Mark asked while Buck noticed a Balla with an AK-47 Assault Rifle standing by the front gate. The young BSU member then drew his pistol before charging the gang member who didn't have enough time to raise his gun at the teenager before he noticed a pistol being pointed at his head.

"Bye bye!" Buck yelled before squeezing the trigger of his gun and firing a shot into the head of the gang member causing the five remaining Ballas to take aim at the teenager.

"Get down!" came a familiar voice as Buck was tackled to the ground from behind and forced behind a car courtesy of Alison who quickly drew her Glock and fired off three shots in the direction of the Balla members.

"You okay?" she asked while Buck nodded his head just as Manfred approached the group.

"Good to see you officer." He said with a chuckle.

"Where's Mark?" she asked while the duo shook their heads.

"You sons of bitches." Said Lee as he ignored the ringing in his ears while running his hands over his bleeding forehead before looking to Felix and noticing he was bleeding from the mouth.

"You okay?" the Chinese man asked earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah, I just bit my tongue on that one." He replied before the duo noticed Alison, Buck, and Manfred being pinned down by the remaining Ballas.

"Take them out. I'm going for that prick." Said Lee as he noticed Brian attempting to reload his Grenade Launcher.

"Fucking assholes." Said Felix as he fired a barrage of shots at the Ballas without bothering to aim striking on man five times in the legs, another three times in the back, and the last in the back of the head.

"FUCK THAT BITCH CRIPPLED ME!" yelled the Balla who had been shot in the legs causing the others to shot at Felix.

"Damn they got him pinned." Said Alison as she watched Buck jump from cover and fire a barrage of seven shots at the Ballas but only hitting one three times in the leg before she and Manfred pulled him back down.

"Playing Mark never worked out for anyone that wasn't him." The Indian man yelled while Alison took a look at the apartment complex and noticed that most of the building was now completely on fire.

"Please be okay?" she asked just as Mark kicked in the back door of one apartment and came out with a family of three before noticing that many of the others had followed his actions and were standing away from the gunfight at the back of the apartment.

"Thank you Mark." Said the woman before the youngest Roman nodded his head and then made his way back into the inferno. He knew there was a hazard to doing this, especially without firefighting gear, but the Creole felt he had to. He was the reasons the Ballas were here so in his better judgement had to help these families.

"Hey bitch!" said Lee as he ran at Brian with his Shotgun in hands.

Just as the Haitian Hitman went to aim his weapon at Lee the Chinese man swung his Shotgun as hard as he could knocking the Grenade Launcher from Brian's arms and sending it flying in the other direction, but before he respond with a follow-up attack the Balla member had threw three punches at the head of Lee and followed up with a knee strike to the stomach.

"Damn you!" Lee yelled before aiming his Shotgun at the man but before he could fire a shot Brian slapped the weapon to the side before kicking Lee as hard as he could in the shin and brought him down to one knee.

"See ya Chinamen." The Haitian Creole said before reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out an M9 Beretta and putting it to the head of Lee but before he could pull the trigger of the weapon he was stopped as a stinging pain went through his extending right hand. His eyes then widened as he noticed that an arrow had actually went through his arm and the sharp tip was hanging out the otherside.

"Got you!" said Task from behind the white bandanna covering his face, as he loaded another arrow in his Quiver just as a barrage of rounds cut down the remaining Ballas causing Manfred, Felix, Buck, and Alison to look out and notice a large man wearing a black bandanna over his face. With the expectation of Alison the BSU members easily identified the man as Adahy and watched as he reloaded his AK-47 Assault Rifle and fired another barrage of rounds at the gang member.

"Let's end this." Said Task as he fired another arrow that Brian quickly dodged from before firing his pistol at the Lakota Warrior causing him to jump for cover.

"HELLO!" came a familiar voice that caused Brian to turn his head and notice a familiar Creole running at him. As the Haitian Hitman went to lift his weapon at the youngest Roman he noticed a demonic smile spread across Mark's face, then at the last second Mark quickly jumped up and hooked both of his hands behind Brian's head while bringing his knees up to the face of the Haitian Hitman and then falling backwards and causing the man to slam his face onto the Roman's knees.

Mark then watched as a dazed Brian stand back up and move around in almost in a dizzy state before turning around and walking into Lee who hit the Haitian man with a vicious high kick that caught him right underneath the chin and caused a loud popping sound to resonate throughout the parking lot.

"GOD DAMN!" said Mark as he rubbed the underside of his chin while noticing a ball of spit had actually flew out the mouth of Brian who was doing his best to stand straight up while blood was leaking from his mouth and nose.

"How is he still standing?" Lee asked while the duo noticed that Brian was still holding gun and was attempting to lift it but before he could do so the man was finally taken off his feet by Link who charged the man and drove his shoulder into Brian's midsection with enough force to finally take the Haitian off his feet and slam him to the ground back first.

"Stay down." Link said before crawling off the man while Mark and Lee chuckled before approaching the man.

"Glad you decided to get off your high horse and fight in the trenches with us." Lee said with a chuckle earning a similar one from Mark.

"Forget you." He said before turning to the Creole. "You good?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"A little hungry and banged up, but I'm fine." The Roman replied with a chuckle before he turned his head and noticed Task approaching him.

"Glad you decided to stick around." He said earning a nod from the Lakota.

"Can't let you have all the fun." He replied before slapping hands with Mark just as Alison approached the group but before she could move to hug Mark the group was interrupted by a familiar voice that caused them to turn their heads in the direction of Brian who was slowly starting to rise to his feet.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Said Link as the group watched the Haitian man rise to his feet prompting Alison and Task to lift their weapons at him while Mark and Lee drew their knives and took stances in front of Link.

"This ain't over." Brian managed to mumble out as the group watched him pull Task arrow from his hand.

"It looks over to me _**Ami**_." Mark replied with a half-smile.

"You can beat me and lockup all my homies, but you won't kill me." He said through a strained voice and mouth full of blood.

"I beg to differ." Stated Mark as he reached for his Glock 19 but before he could draw the weapon, he was stopped as Alison quickly grabbed his hand before shaking her head. The action was small but it earned the attention of everyone creating a moment that Brian needed as he quickly reached into his back pocket before tossing out a green canister.

"FLASHBANG!" Mark yelled before the device exploded creating a bright light and loud explosion that left the group blind and deaf while Brian took his chance and ran away from his stunned opponents while they continued the fight to regain their sense.

"Marcus." Alison started while Mark stood in front of the redheaded woman in case Brian had fired a shot at them. Luckily nothing came and after a period of time their vision started to clear and the group could easily see Manfred and Adahy standing over them yelling while Buck and Felix were taking the bodies of the Balla gang members and tossing them into the flames of the burning apartment.

"Police." They finally heard before finally hearing the sound of police sirens coming their way causing the group's eyes to widen.

"BREAKOFF!" Mark ordered before watching Lee and the others make their way towards a car before hopping inside while Mark stood with Alison.

"We gotta go, I'll send you an address to meet us." he said while the FIB Agent gave him a confused look.

"Wait-!" she started before Mark gave her a quick kiss then ran to the vehicle and hopped inside before Lee pressed down on the pedal and drove the vehicle away from the apartment complex just as a few police cars started to pull up.

"Alison." Came a familiar voice that caused the woman to turn her head and notice Regina, Sawyer, and Locke running towards her.

"You got here on time." The man said earning a nod from the woman who looked to the apartment.

"That's my apartment." She said before looking to the top of the burning building while the other officers did the same.

"Rose, he was here." She said earning a look from Locke.

"We'll get the bastard for this." The officer stated earning a nod from Alison.

 **Red Stick (Three Hours Later)**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long Alison as the woman found herself pulling her car up in front of a small house in South Red Stick before stepping out and then making her way to the front door. She got the message from Mark to meet her here and she wondered why the home didn't seem like something she'd expect the group to call a residence.

As she knocked on the front door and waited a few seconds it finally creaked open and she noticed Mark standing on the otherside with a half-smile.

"Hey!" he said before opening the door wider and allowing her to step inside and notice what looked like a miniature game room with couches lining the room, a pool table in the middle, a desk at the far right, and a television on the otherside while a few pictures lined the walls.

"What is this place?" she asked while taking it all in.

"This is our clubhouse, but before that it was the home my grandparents raised me in." he stated to her surprise as she looked around and notice a picture on the wall of a younger Mark with an elderly woman.

"Where are Lee and the others?" she asked before watching Mark make his way into the next room where she quickly noticed the Chinese man sleeping on a lazy-boy chair. She then turned her head and noticed Felix was sleeping on a small bed with Manfred at the foot of the bed, and Buck was lying on a beanbag chair.

"Lee took some glass in his side that we had to pull out and Felix may have a concussion so when we fixed them up we put them to bed and Buck and Manfred have had a long day compared to what they're used to." He stated earning a nod from the woman.

"Where's Link?" she asked before Mark turned back and looked at one of the couches in the game room where she quickly spotted the blonde man lying asleep on the couch while his blanket was resting on the floor.

"He tried to stay up to wait on you, but he didn't get much sleep last night either." Mark replied before walking over to Link, picking up the blanket and then draping it over his body.

"You can stay here if you want that couch is a fold-down." He said while pointing to the furniture behind Alison causing the woman to take a seat on it while he leaned on the pool table across from her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"I assume Brian was targeting me and that's why he came to the apartment." He replied earning a slight nod from Alison who watched as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small music box.

"I thought this might have some value to you." He said before presenting the music box to Alison who quickly opened it and noticed that it was filled with pictures of herself and her parents.

"You know things are looking bad for both of us." She stated earning Mark's attention. "You guys may have thrown their bodies in the fire, but an autopsy will show bullets in those Ballas, they're gonna question you tomorrow, and they'll want to know more." She added earning a nod from the Roman.

"I know, I'm still thinking on how I'm gonna explain that." He said before leaning off the pool table and then drawing his Pistol and checking it for ammo.

"I gotta go see to something-." Mark started before Alison grabbed his hand and caught him by surprise.

"No, stay here tonight…with me." She stated earning a surprised look from Mark. "Please stay!" she added earning a slight nod from Mark before he relented and sat down on the couch before Alison pulled him down so that he was laying in front of her.

She then wrapped her arms around the youngest Roman and rested her head in the crook of his back while he placed his hands over her own.

"This isn't awkward at all." The Creole said with a chuckle earning a slight smile from Alison.

"Shut up and go to sleep." She said before Mark turned back to plant a kiss on her lips before snuggling comfortably in her arms while Mark's mind thought elsewhere of the familiar woman he was to meet.

 **Authors Note: And boom another chapter down in this period of this portion of the story I hope you liked it.**

 **The scene in the beginning of this chapter of Lee torturing the two Ballas by having their heads trapped in vices was based on that scene in Casino, but using the music is actually a form of torture that has been documented being used by the US and British Military against prisoners of war and other soldiers.**

 **Using the dry ice on them was something my grandfather told me. You can buy dry ice in a lot of stores in Baton Rouge and New Orleans especially during the summer because people use them to keep their drinks cold and not have to worry about the ice melting. The thing about dry ice is you can't touch dry ice directly or else it will flash freeze your skin and if you do touch it you can't pull it off or else you risk pulling off pieces of your skin, you have to soak your hands in warm salty water.**

 **Mark's shootout with the Ballas in Alison's apartment was based off that scene in Boardwalk Empire where Rosetti sent hitmen to kill Nucky.**

 **The reason for Task's obsession with the lottery has finally come to light with them going for a major heist. And to help him plan out the heist Mark has introduced him to Ana which should make for an interesting dynamic in later chapters. I told you this story is more heist orientated then my last so expect it.**

 **Brian escaped from Mark again, but one thing I wanted to do in this battle between the two was feature him being on the wrong side of all four of my main characters. Task, before this chapter, hadn't thrown any shot his way even though he's the main antagonist so I decided to have him and Adahy stick with Link to help in the fight against Brian and the Ballas.**

 **Also how many of you seen Tavon trying to have Mark killed. Who predicted it because I want to know if I made it to obvious?**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark and Brian face off in a one on one battle, Alison deals with the truth of Tavon, and Lee, Task, Adahy, and the others find themselves being put through a test by Ana to see just how they'll fare in a heist.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day and stay safe ZIlla Out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Concrete Soldier Vs. The Haitian Hitman**

 **The Final Showdown**

 **Red Stick**

The sun was already starting to rise on this day in Red Stick as Alison found herself finally opening her eyes to notice that she was in an unfamiliar room sleeping on an unfamiliar couch while sunlight was beaming onto her face from the window above her head.

As her memory quickly started to return to her Alison found herself groggily wiping her eyes while looking around for any signs of the youngest Roman, who she remembered cuddling with the night before. The sound of voices from the adjacent room quickly caused her to snap her head in the direction of the doorway leading into the next room. She couldn't make out the words but she knew the voices were somewhat familiar.

The FIB Agent then let her judgement get the better of her as she rolled off the couch before making her way into the room where she quickly noticed Mark, Lee, Link, Felix, Buck, and Manfred talking amongst each other before going silent to look back to face her.

"Well look who's finally awake." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice a familiar Asian woman in a bright red dress standing in the corner with her arms folded over her chest.

"What's going on?" Alison asked while sending a look to Mark.

"This is me taking the boys here on a field trip." Ana replied with a half-smile while Alison's eyes widened.

"Aye, nothing really major from what she says but it does need extra hands." Stated Lee as Alison sent a look to Mark before speaking.

"You can't take them, they have to answer questions about what happened at the apartment complex yesterday." She stated earning a nod from Ana.

"I'm aware and that's why I'm leaving Mark here with, only his name was listed as a resident in that apartment complex." The IAA replied earning a surprised look from Alison.

"Don't worry I'm here." Mark declared while Alison gave a slight nod.

"Alright then." She replied earning a smile from Ana.

"Well then if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." She said while sending a look to Mark.

"You know the music." Said Mark as he sent a look to Lee who nodded his head before leading Felix, Buck, and Manfred out of the room and pass Alison where the Chinese man stopped before the FIB Agent to whisper in her ear.

"Keep an eye on our brother while we're gone especially in the belly of the beast." He said earning a slight nod from Alison before she sent a look to Mark.

"I'll have them back to you later today." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Have them in one-piece and we won't have any problems." The Creole replied earning a light chuckle from the IAA Agent.

"I like problems." She said while leaning forward to give Mark a goodbye kiss only for the youngest Roman to pull away from her. "Oh, I see." She said before noticing the hickey on the side of Mark's neck and then sending a look to Alison.

"See you later tonight soldier." She added before walking past Alison who watched her leave closely before turning back to Mark and Link.

"What exactly does she need them for?" the FIB Agent asked while Mark and Link both shook their heads.

"No clue she didn't really give a good description of the task." Link replied.

"It can't be nothing too serious if she's taking them without me. Occasionally she did take Lee and Jimmy to do jobs or the three of us together, but if she's taking only Lee with amateur gunmen like Felix and Buck it ain't nothing to serious." Mark added while Alison eyed him closely.

"So are we going to discuss what two are going to say when you go to the police station today?" Link asked while taking a seat on the bed bag chair.

"I'll just gonna tell them the Ballas sent guys to kill me after I beat those guys down at the club." Mark replied.

"That still implicates you, plus you weren't present when police arrived at the scene so that makes things looks suspicious, on-top of that they're gonna want to know who killed those other Ballas." Stated Link.

"Well that's the best we got so far." Stated Mark before Alison interrupted the duo.

"Say me." She said causing the duo to look her way.

"You were in my apartment when the Ballas attacked, tell them they were there to kill me." She stated earning mixed looks from the group.

"That could work and Lee and the others threw those bodies of the Ballas in the fire, you could say they were in the building when it collapsed." Link stated earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"No, because that will implicate you." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

"I know, but at least if they're looking at me I can work around it." She shot back earning another shake of the head from Mark.

"It's the only way to keep you from being arrested Mark, just say you were in your apartment when the Ballas showed up, you heard gunshots, smelled fire, and ran out the backdoor where you started to help people out of the fire." Link stated while Mark continued to shake his head.

"It's not happening." He replied.

"This isn't a negotiation Marcus." Alison ordered to the duo's surprise. "Whether they came for you or me doesn't matter all that matters is that we both walk away from it." She added to the brother's shock.

"I'll admit I was mad when I found out you were what you are, but you did a good thing yesterday by saving all those people and you shouldn't have to burn because of it." She stated earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he spoke.

"Well what about you, this won't look good on your record." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"I can work around it." She declared earning a few more seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"Alright then, let's do it." He said before making his way for the door while Alison stood in silence as the Roman passed her. "I should go first that way they won't suspect anything." Mark stated earning a slight nod from Alison before she watched him leave the room and ultimately walk out the door of the house.

"Wow you must really love him." Said Link earning the attention of Alison as she turned to him and noticed the smile on his face. "You'd risk your career with the FIB you must really care about my brother." He added earning a slight blush from Alison before she responded.

"I…do, I do love him." She stated to the Irish surprise.

"Well I wasn't expecting that." He replied while turning away from the woman and reaching under the bed where Alison noticed him pull a large duffel bag before setting it on the bed.

As Link opened the duffel bag he watched as Alison reacted the same he and the others did when Mark revealed to the group that bag was filled to the brim with money, probably more money than the FIB Agent had seen in her lifetime.

"Mark feels guilt about you losing all your things in the fire so he wanted me to give you money to replace everything you lost." Link stated to Alison surprise as she watched him present to her a large stack of money in one-hundred dollar bills. "Here's five thousand he says if you need more to just let him know." He added to Alison's shock and surprise as she looked over the stack of money in the Irish man's hand.

"Where'd you get all this money Link?" the Northeast Native asked with a hint of venom in her tone.

"It mostly came from Mark's jobs with Ana, but Joe payed him another fifty-thousand for what happened at the club two nights ago, he paid him another twelve thousand for that fight at the club, and occasionally Mark and Lee still rob drug dealers and they give the drugs over to guys in New Arcadia for a profit." He stated earning a surprised look from the FIB Agent.

"It may look like a lot but it ain't." he added earning a chuckle from Alison.

"Link I have a feeling this is more money then I make in a year." She replied earning a chuckle from Link.

"Yeah well, at least you can spend your money. We have so much money we don't know what to do with it. On paper Mark is listed as some made up job the IAA gives it's worker and the rest of us are unemployed so we can't go leaving paper trails only he can do that." The Irishman declared earning a slight nod from Alison before she took the money in her hand.

"He been wanted to give you that." he added to Alison's surprise. "We figured with your medical bills and being layed up in the hospital you wouldn't have a lot of money so we decided to help you out."

"There's a clothing store around the street from here if that's what you're looking for, and that's probably where you'll find Mark he didn't have any clothes here." He yelled out while Alison walked out of the house.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to Task's home wasn't long for Lee as he pulled his Dominator up in front of the home while Ana sat in the passenger seat before watching as the Lakota and Creek Warrior stepped out of the house with their weapons in hand.

"Is that one carrying a bow and arrow?" Ana asked while looking at Lee quizzically.

"You're one to talk, Mark told me about your little job a few months back with Crossbows." He stated earning a slight chuckle from Ana.

"They made for better weapons when your target sleeps with over thirty armed guards and a house that rigged with sensors that can detect when a fly is buzzing." The IAA replied while Lee chuckled to himself.

"You have to wonder how much use a bow and arrow would be in robbing a bank or getting into a shootout with cops." She declared.

"Don't worry he's good with a gun." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"He better be as far as Mark's concerned." She stated earning a chuckle from Lee.

"So that's what this is about, you're pissed that he's with someone else?" he asked earning a laugh that seemed almost out of character for the woman and shocking the Chinese man.

"If you think I'm jealous you're mistaken Lee, Mark can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants but at the end of the day he'll always be there for me despite my husband." She stated with a smile. "And you want to know why he'll always be there for me?" she asked.

"Enlighten me." He replied with a half-smile.

"Because Mark needs the love and touch of a woman to keep his demons in check." She declared to Lee's confusion. "You all try your best to hide the scars of what happened to you during your time in foster care. You all got hurt in the system, in that house, and all of you found ways of dealing with those scars whether it's by looking to each other or drowning yourselves in blood, but Mark is different." She added with venom in her tone.

"You all look to him as a big brother, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to take your pains away. You lay all of your pains on him and he has to deal with them plus his own. He needs someone to help him deal with that pain…and he trust me with that more than anyone else." She finished earning a few seconds of silence from Lee.

As he went to respond, the duo was quickly interrupted by a knocking on the passenger side window that caused them to turn their heads and notice Task, Adahy, Felix, Buck, and Manfred standing on the otherside of the door with mixed looks before Lee rolled down the windows.

"If you two are done we're ready to go." Said Adahy with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Then let's go!" Lee replied before starting up his car and then watching as the group made their way to their vehicles.

"Who is that woman?" asked Buck as he walked beside Felix as the duo made their way to the Moonbeam.

"I don't know much about her other than her name brother, but she's really close to Mark and I know she has him do thing for money." The Mexican replied while sliding into the driver's seat while Buck slid into the passenger's seat.

 **Red Stick**

The drive wasn't long for Alison as she parked her car outside of a Suburban just a few blocks from the BSU Clubhouse. As she looked at the parking lot she quickly noticed that Mark's car was parked outside the store. As she made her way into the store she quickly spotted Mark as he was coming out with a bag in his hands.

"Hey!" she said while grabbing the arm of the youngest Roman.

"I'm guessing Link showed you the money?" he asked earning a nod from Alison.

"Mark, we're gonna have a serious talk about this." She said earning nod from the youngest Roman.

"I know but it'll have to be later tonight, after I leave the station I gotta meet Ana, Lee, and the others for a briefing." He replied.

"Okay but what exactly does she have them doing?" the FIB Agent asked while Mark remained silent. "Why can't you tell me?" she added with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Because it's classified and I fear that if the IAA believe that I'm leaking information to someone-." He started before Alison finished his sentence.

"They could you, and me as well to prevent a leakage of information." she finished earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah it may sound like I'm making excuses, but this does happen and this is the IAA we're talking about." He replied. "It's nothing too bad to worry about and I can promise I'll be fine." He added.

"It's not being with Ana I'm worried about." She replied to Mark's confusion. "When you're on the streets you're not safe, when you're at home you're not safe, and I just…I don't know what to do with you." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

The sound of her breaking voice seemed to almost cause a train wreck in Mark's gut as he moved to wrap his arms around the woman and bring her in for a tight hug while she rested her head on his chest. The youngest Roman knew that even-though he wasn't in New Arcadia it was still risky to be seen hugging the FIB Agent, but he didn't care all he could hope for was that nobody he knew saw him.

"You don't have to worry about Brian Rose for much longer." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone that caused Alison to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, are you planning to kill him?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"As of this point I see murder being the only thing that can stop that prick and it's worked for me in the past when I've been in situations like this." He replied to Alison's shock.

"No you don't have to kill him, he's a criminal with a mountain of charges against him. Just let the legal system take care of him." She stated earning a loud chuckle from Mark.

"I like your confidence in the system, but letting Brian live is too risky. He knows too much so if he gets behind bars and starts opening his mouth that can be bad for the both of us." He stated earning silence from Alison. "I know you don't like the idea of murder, but it's the only way we're getting out of this whole." He added before walking away from the woman and leaving her in silence.

"I'll see you at the station." After saying those words and waving to her goodbye the Roman quickly climbed back into his car and drove away from the clothing store while Alison stood in silence.

 **New Arcadia**

Pain

That was the first word that came to mind for Brian as he opened his eyes and felt an intense shocking, throbbing, almost thumping like feeling wash over his entire body. The pain was all over but it was mostly coming from his face and midsection. Mark's double-knee strike to the face broke his nose, the Chinese guys kick to his chin had knocked out one of his back teeth, and the white boys tackle had bruised a few of his ribs. There was also a pain in his hand where he had been hit by that arrow, luckily the arrow didn't do too much damage and he was able to pull it out without losing the function in his hand.

The pain was unbearable so in order to take it away he had to rely on a form of medicine he didn't really like to take. As he reached over the side of his bed and grabbed a small backpack he quickly pulled a small bag of crystal meth and set it down on the dresser next to his bed and dumped some of the drug on the hardwood. He then drew his combat knife and used the handle of the weapon to crush the crystals into a powder before sucking the powder us his nose.

"AH SHIT!" he yelled as he felt the effects of the drug almost instantly start to kick in. He then started to chuckle as the pain in his body disappeared almost in an instant.

"Now that that's taken care of-." He started with a chuckle. "It's time I finish what I started when I came here." He added while thinking of the youngest Roman.

The Haitian Hitman wasn't in his right mind at the moment, he wasn't a frequent meth user and only took it when he really needed it. The drug made him feel superhuman and that was just what he wanted if he was gonna take on the youngest Roman. Thankfully he already had a plan for doing that.

 **Outside of Red Stick**

Just a few miles outside of New Arcadia Ana found herself standing with a wide smile on her face as she watched Lee, Felix, Buck, Task, and Adahy unload their weapons into a few dummy targets while she stood behind them taking note of the group.

"Ceasefire!" she said before eyeing the targets and looking them over with an unreadable look on her face.

"Good!" she said with a smile that Lee could easily tell was forced, but he didn't blame her.

So far she's had the group firing at targets at a variety of ranges and from what he can tell they weren't doing so good. All five of them had nailed the close range targets that he knew for sure, but mid-range is where they started to struggle. His Tactical Mossberg 500 had a longer barrel and was designed to handle a more ranged targets so he was easily able to hit his target. He could also tell that she was impressed with Task the Lakota Warrior had managed to hit his target rather easily with three shots from his arrow all in the head.

The others were a different story.

First came Buck who only had a Pistol that he was still learning how to use and need to fire all seventeen rounds in his magazine to hit his targets. The teenager had missed his first four shots before finally hitting his target, luckily for him he managed to hit the targets twelve more times. If Mark could see him now he'd be disappointed while Lee felt a hint of embarrassment.

Felix had managed to hit numerous targets with his Assault Rifle and didn't need to empty his first clip, but the downside to it was that he didn't get many headshots and when he attempted to get a headshot his shots got less accurate and accuracy was that's mostly what the group needed.

Then came Adahy who Lee knew was gonna be one of the biggest problems. The Creek Warrior didn't have a sight for his AK-47 Assault Rifle so instead of lining up a shot he mostly fired a barrage of rounds from the hip. Lucky for him his barrage of rounds managed to hit their marks.

Long Range was a different story, he had to switch to his Pistol but he still managed to hit his targets along with Task who did the best shooting out of all of them, and Felix who had to empty his clip but he managed to hit all his targets. Unlike them Buck and Adahy were the different story only three of Buck's seventeen shots had hit their marks and only seven of Adahy's thirty rounds had hit there's.

All in all the Chinese man could tell things weren't looking for the group.

"Alright then let's move on to your next challenge." She said before leading the group away from the shooting range and into a warehouse that the group quickly noticed was made into the shape of a bank.

"What is this?" asked Adahy as the group looked around the bank setup with mixed looks.

"This is where I see if you can handle yourselves in a setup for a bank robbery. If you can handle the pressures of robbing a bank you can do anything." She stated earning a nod from Lee.

"Lee you're the most experienced so you take point, now go back out." She added earning a nod from the Chinese man.

"This is gonna be interesting." He said with a half-chuckle.

 **New Arcadia**

"I was watching a movie." Stated Mark as he sat in the interrogation room of the New Arcadia Police Department while Locke and Regina stood across from him.

"What movie were you watching?" Locke asked while eyeing Mark closely.

"Rapid and Ruthless six it's not so bad when you get pass all the unrealistic bullshit, horrible stunts that people really should die from, and the shit they do at the end where they think faking a main characters death is supposed scare the audience but all it really does is piss people off." The youngest Roman replied with a chuckle.

"Did you see the end?" asked Regina.

"No, there's only so much bullshit the human body can take." Mark replied with a chuckle. "And that's when the sound of gunshots started." He added earning nods from the duo.

"Did you see who was doing the shooting?" Locke asked earning a chuckle from Mark as Alison walked into the room and noticed Tavon and Sawyer standing outside the room with angry looks on their faces.

"Sorry no, you have me confused for someone who's brave." Mark replied with a half-smile.

"You don't think you're brave after you got into a fist fight with armed gunmen?" Regina asked with a half-smile.

"I said I wasn't brave I didn't say I wasn't reckless, idiotic, and a junkie for danger." He replied while Regina rolled her eyes.

"Okay then what did you do after you heard the gunshots?" Locke asked as Alison watched the Roman closely.

"I went out the backdoor into the walkway of another apartment. I got the people there out and proceeded to do the same with the others." He replied earning nods from the group.

"So you helped them escape the flames, I guess you think that makes you a hero." Locke stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I prefer the term good Samaritan I hate the term hero. Heroes are people who are living in a false reality that believe they matter and what they do make difference it's all bullshit though." The Creole shot back earning a chuckle from Locke.

"So you don't think we're heroes?" he asked earning a laugh from Mark.

"I can honestly say none of you bastards are heroes, maybe you start off thinking you're heroes but by the end of that first year…all of you are nothing but a bunch of corrupt assholes who think a badge protects them but in reality it makes you know better than us." The Roman stated earning a chuckle from Locke.

"You really believe that?" he asked with a smile.

"I have the scars to prove it, every day you abuse your power and you do it with smiles on your face. You claim to uphold the law but in reality… you beat us, hurt us, shoot us down like dogs in the street and instead calling an ambulance to save us you call your union representative to cover your own ass." He stated with venom in his voice. "And at the end of the day you go home kiss your wife, hug your children, and look all of them in the face and tell them…"I did a good thing today, others might not see it that way but **I DID GOOD."** He yelled with emphasis on the words.

"So yeah I don't see any of you fucking bitches as heroes not NAPD, LSPD, LCPD, SBPD, DCPD, NONE OF YOU!" he added with a hint of anger in his voice while Locke continued to smile at him.

"I have to say Marcus, you really know how to get under someone's skin no wonder Tavon lost his head with you." The cop replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No that prick lost his head because he thinks just because he had a fucked childhood he can treat people any kinda way. That's why with him I have no regrets for what I did to him or what happened to his brother." The Creole replied earning a low growl from Tavon as Alison noticed him clench his fist in anger. "To me he's living proof that cops aren't unhurtable, you don't have to hurt them physically to get a point across." He added causing Tavon to move for the door but before he could reach it he was stopped by Alison who quickly snatched his arm and held him back.

"Easy!" said Sawyer earning a slight nod from Tavon before he looked back into the interrogation room.

"Can I go now?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Locke.

"Getting nervous?" asked Regina.

"Nervous is an understatement, I'm starting to fear for my well-being and trust me when I tell you this…an afraid Roman is not a Roman you want to meet." Mark replied with a half-smile half-chuckle.

"Well then you took the gunshot residue test and came back clean and you've answered all our questions about what happened yesterday, so yeah you're free to go Marcus." Locke shot back earning a nod from Mark while he lifted himself back up on his feet.

"Have a nice day Marcus." The officer added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Stay safe lieutenant, there's a guy on the loose hunting cops and I think you all need the added luck." The Creole stated before opening the door to the interrogation room and noticing Alison, Sawyer, and Tavon standing on the otherside.

"Move!" Mark said while getting in the face of Tavon and Sawyer before turning to Alison who was eyeing him closely. The Roman then responded with a low growl before watching as the duo stepped out of his way and allowed him to make his way for the door.

"You gonna get yours one day." Said Tavon earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I was gonna tell you the same thing friend." The Creole replied before he walked out of the room while Alison stood by and watched closely as he left.

"I don't understand how you could live next to that all this time." Stated Regina.

"That's exactly what I want to know." Declared Locke as Alison noticed that the man was staring her down closely.

 **New Arcadia**

"Welcome to Ammunation sir." Stated the Cashier as he stood behind his desk and watched as hooded man entered the building.

"How may I be of, OH SHIT!" He yelled before watching the man draw a pistol from the back of his pants and fire a single shot.

"Yeah I need you dead for this part." Said Brian with a sick chuckle as he noticed the man's brains were splattered across the wall behind him like a paint stain.

"Time to shop." He added before setting a duffel bag on the counter and then looking at the weapons before his eyes fell on something that brought a smile to his face.

"Daddy like!" he said before taking the weapon and looking it over. The weapon was an M4A1 Assault Rifle but what brought a smile to the man's face was all the attachments that came with the gun. It had a Holographic Sight, a 100-Round Drum Magazine, and an M203 Grenade Launcher on the underbarrel. All in all the weapon was made for war and he knew that was what he was about to have with the youngest Roman.

The Haitian Hitman then grabbed a USP .45 Pistol, four Hand Grenades, and four canisters of Tear Gas and loaded them all into his duffel bag. He then went to load up a bullet-proof vest and some ammo into the bag but afterwards he was interrupted by the sound of the front door of the store opening causing him to whip his head around and notice an elderly Caucasian man in the door way.

"Don't shoot!" he said with fear in his voice that was easily ignored by Brian as he drew his pistol and fired the remaining four shots he had left in the pistol and struck the man in the chest easily dropping the elder man who hit the ground hard before a flurry of screams could be heard from outside the store.

"SHIT!" said Brian as he grabbed his duffel bag and quickly ran out of the building without realizing that he was on security camera.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

"MOVE UP!" yelled Lee with authority in his tone as he, Adahy, and Buck broke from cover behind a tree line and approached an armored truck that was stalled in the middle of the road.

"Alright Felix we're blowing it." Said Lee as the trio approached the back of the truck and planted a Sticky Bomb on the door just as Felix came speeding towards the armored truck in a black truck.

As the bomb exploded Lee, Buck, and Adahy quickly noticed that the doors had been blown open revealing bags filled with dollar signs on them.

"Load um up." Said Lee as he, Buck, and Adahy started to load the bags of money in the back of the trucks just as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Task what we got?" the Chinese man asked while the Lakota Warrior found himself sitting on a hill with M14 EBR Sniper Rifle In his hands overlooking the road where he quickly noticed a four police cars speeding towards the group.

"I'm seeing four cars." He replied to Lee's annoyance.

"What kinda police uniformed officers or NOOSE?" he asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Uniformed and they're getting close." The Lakota replied while Lee turned to Felix and the others.

"We got company prepare for combat." He yelled out while watching as Adahy and Felix drew their guns and got behind the truck to use it as cover as the first squad car pulled up and the group watched as a uniformed officer stepped out wielding a pistol.

"Bring them down." Said Lee as he and the others started to fire on the officers forcing them to take cover behind their cars just as a NOOSE truck pulled up and the group found themselves outgunned.

"Concentrate fire." Lee yelled as a NOOSE Soldier jumped off his truck and started to send a barrage of rounds in the direction of the robbers causing them to duck for cover behind the truck.

"We got them." Started Adahy as he jumped up to Lee's dismay and was almost instantly knocked back down by a round striking him on the side of his neck.

"Damn!" said Lee as Task watched the Creek Warrior fall he felt a sense of anger wash over him causing him to break cover and fire on the NOOSE Officers striking one man in the vest and causing the others to redirect their fire in his direction.

"Fuck!" he yelled before being struck nine times in the chest and twice in the legs and the rolling down the hill where the group continued to fire on him until he was hit with a shot to the left side of his neck.

"What do we do now?" asked Buck as he looked to Felix and Lee who were continuing to fire at the NOOSE Officers.

"Leave them and let's go." Said Lee as he opened the driver's side door of the truck while Buck and Felix moved to hop in the back, but before they could get a foothold Felix was knocked to the floor of the truck as Buck noticed the Mexican man now had five shots on his back.

"Otherside!" Buck yelled before turning around to notice a group of NOOSE Officers blocking the otherside of the road, but in that split second the teen was taken off his feet as a hit dead center in the forehead.

"Bucky!" Lee yelled while looking back at the fallen teen.

"Goddamn it!" the Chinese man yelled while tossing his weapon on the ground. "Game Over!" he yelled before being struck once in the chest and then looking up to notice Ana approaching him with a gun in hand.

"This game isn't over until everyone is either dead or you get away, no other choice." She said before watching as Adahy, Felix, Buck, and Task started to rise to their feet. "You boys better be lucky these are paintballs and not real rounds or else you'd all be dead." She added with a slight chuckle.

"They're paintball shots but the shit still hurts." Yelled Adahy as he rubbed the side of his sore neck.

"Tell me about it." Said Task as everyone turned to him and noticed he was almost coated in red splatters of paint along with Buck who had it between his eyes.

"Come on Lee you've hijacked armored trucks before this should be easy for you." The IAA Agent stated earning silence from the Chinese man.

The group seemed surprised by the Chinese man's actions, he was always the one to never be silenced by anyone but he knew Ana had a point. He had hijacked armored trucks before but he had never taken point on a robbery with heightened security, that was Mark's department, and he really couldn't plan out a good heist that was Link's department. His pride told him to respond but he knew he was best not to.

The added fuel to the fire, came from the team he was working with. Sure he had done heist with Felix and Buck but never one where a shootout with police was a given, and this was Task and Adahy's first major heist ever. This was a new team to work with, a new team with new strengths and weaknesses that they have to learn to work through and the more he looked at them they more he realized they weren't his old crew. Adahy was no substitute for himself, Felix was no substitute for Jimmy, Task was no substitute for Link, and he hated to admit it but he was nowhere near a substitute for Mark.

"Let's see you do it." Came a familiar voice that caused the others to turn their heads and notice Felix eyeing Ana with a serious look. "You saw us in the bank and you're seeing us here, but we have yet to see what you can do." He added earning a slight smile from the woman.

"Okay then, it's only fair you get to see me in action." She replied to the group who watched as she took one of the Paintball Pistols from an IAA Agent dressed like a NOOSE Officer.

"Same rules as your own but the truck stays where it is." She stated while walking away from the group.

"You're doing this alone?" asked Buck.

"No I'm doing this with less than half the man-power you had, besides all I need is this." She shot back while allowing the group to look at her phone before Lee led the group up the hill overlooking the road.

"You really think she can do this?" asked Task as Adahy gave a loud scoff.

"I doubt it, nobodies that good." The Creek replied.

"Never doubt Ana." Said Lee earning the group's attention. "There's a reason why whenever we do big heist we call her to help us and it's not because she can keep us out of jail." He added causing the group to look down at the woman as the buzzer finally sounded alerting her to start the hijacking.

After hearing the buzzer Ana quickly drew her cellphone and instead of running to the group's shock the woman causally walked to the armored truck while typing something on her phone. She then surprised them more by making her way towards the driver's side door of the truck instead of the back just as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"I don't get it what's she doing?" asked Task as the group continued to watch Ana type on her phone just as the police cars pull up before the uniformed officers started to setup position around their cars with their weapons drawn.

"I don't get it why aren't they shooting at her like they did us?" asked Adahy with anger in his voice.

"Because you shot back." Came a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice a familiar blonde haired Irishman approaching them from behind.

"Police have protocols for things like this and she knows them. In a situation like a hijacking, hostage situation, or active shooter uniformed officers are supposed to establish a perimeter around the target to keep them from escaping and await NOOSE Teams to arrive." Link stated to the group's surprise. "You guys opened up on them which resulted in them shooting back, mostly to keep you shooting so you use up all your ammo." He added to the group's shock.

They then watched as a NOOSE truck pulled up behind the cops and NOOSE Officers quickly hopped out before making their way towards Ana who was still working on the door.

"On the ground-." Started a NOOSE Officer before he was hit in the face with a paintball courtesy of Ana who couldn't help but smile as she fired three more shots that struck three more NOOSE Officers in the head.

"So long!" the woman said while sticking the tip of her tongue out her lip-gloss covered lips as they contorted into a smile as she fired another shot that struck a NOOSE Officer in the chest bringing him down to his knees. As the man went to lift his weapon Ana then responded by swinging her right leg from under her and kicking the man in the side of the head with enough force to knock him to the floor.

"WOAH!" said Task with a shocked tone in his voice.

"She's amazing." Added Buck earning a nod from Felix.

"But now she's dead." Replied Adahy as the group noticed two NOOSE Officers approach from the IAA Agent from behind but before they could fire a shot the two officers were brought down by shots to the back of their head causing the two men to fall down while Ana took a look over her shoulder to notice a familiar Creole standing behind her.

"There's my hero, always saving me a bullet." The IAA Agent stated with a smile while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just get the door open." He replied while taking cover behind the truck.

"Wait we didn't agree on Mark helping her." Added Adahy.

"We kinda did." Said Felix earning the group's attention. "She said she'd hijack the truck with less then half the man-power we had. There's five of us and the two of them, they're sixty percent less then we have." He added earning a nod from Lee.

"Aye, and you really can't see her doing any kinda job without Mark…he's her battered knight in bullet-proof armor." The Chinese man stated as the group watched as Ana reached for the handle of the door and pulled it open to the group's shock

"I thought the door was on electronic locks?" asked Task as he turned to Link.

"Aye she hacked the locks." Stated Link to everyone's surprise. "The IAA is blessed with tools many of us don't have access to, including tools that allow them to hack into electronic devices like car locks and find out the combination to open doors on electric locks.." he added earning a surprised look from the group.

"We did say use anything available to you." Said Lee as the group watched Mark continue to duck from the NOOSE Officers as they peppered the truck in paintball splatters just as the other NOOSE Officers finally arrived and blocked the otherside of the truck.

"Mark!" yelled Ana earning the attention of the Concrete Soldier as he watched her toss a Smoke Grenade in the direction of the NOOSE Officers. "Let's finish this." She yelled before tossing Mark a Grenade while he looked up and noticed the woman push a white over her mouth while a cloud of red smoke rose behind her. The group then watched as the woman disappeared in the smoke as it started to engulf the NOOSE Officers in the front of the truck.

The Creole then responded by saying something in French before tossing his Grenade in the direction of the other officers and then watching as a cloud of black smoke quickly engulfed the men.

"I can't see anything." Said Buck as the sound of shots being fired filled their air followed by the screams of those on the receiving end. As the smoke finally started to clear and the group looked on with wide eyes as Mark and Ana both stepped out of the smoke while all the NOOSE Officers lay on the ground splattered in paint from the paintballs.

"They did it." Said Task with a smile as he watched Ana hop into the driver's seat of the armored truck and start the vehicle up to the group's surprise.

"I guess this qualifies in them winning." Stated Felix earning a nod from Lee as he looked to Mark with a half-smile.

 **New Arcadia**

"So Alison, how long have you been staying across from Mark?" asked Locke as he, Regina, and Sawyer stood across the woman.

"Since I moved in, but I didn't find out who he was until a few days afterwards with the club fight." She replied earning nods from the group.

"Did he know you were a cop?" Locke asked earning a chuckle from Regina.

"He must not have since he was flirting with her." The woman replied to Locke's surprise.

"Flirting!" he repeated while sending a look at the woman.

"He flirts on occasion, but he does that with almost all the woman in the apartment complex. They told me that when I first moved in." she lied hoping her plan would work.

"Did you ever speak to him about being a cop?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Alison.

"He didn't realize I was a cop until the day we arrested that shooter in the third ward, since then he kept his distance from the apartment and only really came to sleep on the weekend." she replied earning a nod from Sawyer.

"All this time, and we could have had a wire right under his nose and he wouldn't have known about it." The man replied with anger in his voice.

"You wouldn't have gotten anything, like I said he's barely there and the building manager was strict about visitors. He wouldn't allow Mark to have visitors over who were-." She started but stopped when she couldn't find the right words.

"Black, we get it those apartments didn't have any black residents there it other than Mark." Stated Regina earning a nod from Alison.

"Which makes me wonder exactly how he managed to skate under our noses with that one." Locke added before looking back at Alison.

"You brought Mark in after the fight at the club right, did he come to you or did you go to him?" he asked.

"He came to me, he said if he was gonna turn himself in he'd rather do it with me than anyone else." She replied.

"So he trusts you?" asked Sawyer.

"I wouldn't know, exactly." She replied earning a nod from the Locke, but before the man could respond Tavon had burst through the doors of the room.

"What's going on?" asked Locke as all eyes fell on the homicide detective.

"Brian Rose." He said causing the group's eyes to widen. "They got him on camera robbing an Ammunation and shooting two people before walking out with a bag of weapons." He added.

"Alright then, Regina, and Sawyer you two are with me. Alison and Tavon I need you two hang back here in case we get a call on his whereabouts." Locke ordered to Alison's surprise as he watched Regina and Tavon follow him out the door.

"Well this is fucked up." Stated Tavon while Alison lowered her head before the sound of Tavon's cellphone rang out breaking the silence that was building between the duo.

"I gotta take this." He said before walking out of the room while Alison watched him leave.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the cop asked with venom in his tone.

" _Solving our problem, and all I need from you is a number._ " Came the familiar voice of Brian on the other end causing Tavon to grit his teeth in anger.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

"So explain to me again how you all fucked up the bank robbing scenario?" Mark asked while standing in front of Lee and the others almost like a parent scolding his children.

"Well Task shot a security guard, Adahy shot the bank manager, and Bucky forget to check the small bundles of money for dye-packs." Lee replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Really dye-packs." Mark asked while looking to Buck who lowered his head.

"Shooting the security guard seemed like a good idea at the time." Stated Task.

"You're not supposed to kill the security or any if it can be avoided because if you do you'll have more response from officers who won't hesitate to shoot you and the increase precense of police will be a problem." Stated Link earning a nod from Mark.

"Killing a cop means someone has to take the fall for a heist because they're not just gonna let that shit go." The Roman added.

"Explain to me this though, how exactly did you kill the bank manager and how did you know it was the bank manager?" Mark asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"He shot him after he stood up and said he was the bank manager." Lee replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Ah man you guys are awesome." He stated while laughing.

"And if it were up to me, none of you would be doing this heist." Stated Ana as she approached the group from behind. "But, I assume Mark won't turn you away." She added while looking to Mark.

"Aye, they'll learn this is a learning process." He replied.

"Well then will all of you follow me?" the woman ordered before leading the group over to a car where they noticed a few pictures and blueprints layed out.

"When we do heist we prefer to do things the loud way." Said Ana as she sent a look to a smiling Mark.

"Loud and out there." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"Originally I was planning on having you hit the trucks that would be transporting the money from the main building to the bank where it would go through the process of going through the state and then electrically wired to the winners." She stated with a half-smile. "But I decided to have a change of plans seeing how all of you faired out there." She added while looking the group over.

"I've decided that for this plan to be a success we go with a more…subtle approach." She stated while pointing to the map and pictures. "Instead of hitting the money while it's on the move you're gonna steal it from under their noses without them knowing."

"The plan is simple, the money is being housed at the main building in Red Stick locked in a secure vault on the fifth floor. On the last day before the drawings Mark will take all of you, minus the kid, inside dressed as janitors for the twelve O' Clock shift change. You will then make your way up to the fourth floor where you'll be planting these." She said before the group watched her set a glowing orange device on the car.

"Thermal charges." Said Mark earning a nod from the woman.

"We rig these charges to detonators you'll have enough time to make it to the fifth floor. Lucky for us there's nothing on the fifth floor but the vault and you should be able to get that open with a Sticky Bomb, but you'll have to synch the explosions together so nobody knows the vault has been opened-." She started before Task interrupted her.

"What's the fourth four look like?" he asked earning the woman's attention. "I don't want to hurt people in this explosion." He added earning a half-smile from the woman.

"Offices, but lucky for you at twelve those people go to lunch." She said earning a relieved nod from Task.

"As I was saying, once you get the vault open you go inside take all the money, and once you're done make your way down the fire escape with the other employees and slip out the back where a getaway car will be waiting." She stated earning nods from Mark and the others.

"I like it, but what will you and Buck be doing while we're doing that?" Mark asked while eyeing the woman closely.

"Your friend will be with me, knocking out the security cameras." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"I like it." He said before sending a look to Lee and the others.

"It's solid to me." The Chinese man replied before the group sent looks to Task and Adahy.

"You guys brought this heist to us, what do you think." Mark asked earning a few seconds of silence from the group before they responded.

"We're in!" the duo said almost in unisons earning a nod from Mark who was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing.

"That your new friend?" Ana asked causing the group to turn to Mark who rolled his eyes at her comment.

"It's an unknown number so probably." Mark replied before putting the device to his ear.

"Hello!" he said.

" _Glad to see you ain't too much of a punk ass bitch to answer your phone for real nigga."_ Came a familiar voice that caused Mark's eyes to widen in front of the group.

"I've yet to meet any real nigga in your ranks." The Roman replied to the group's confusion.

"Who is it?" asked Lee as the group watched Mark put the phone on speaker mode.

" _Please I'm the realest and you be a soon-to-be dead bitch."_ Said Brian earning the attention of Lee and the others while Ana watched the group closely.

"So did you get my number to talk shit to me from a distance or did you actually call to tell me something relevant?" the Creole asked earning a chuckle from Brian.

" _Yes, I want to make a proposition for you."_ He stated earning confused looks from the group. " _One final battle between us."_ He added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"If you're forgetting dickhead you don't have anyone to fight beside you and I'm pretty sure those injuries you have aren't gonna make you fight any better." The Roman stated.

" _I meant a one on one fight between me and you_." He replied to the group's surprise. " _And don't think just because I'm injured you have an advantage because if I can recall just a few days ago you were blown out a window and that's something you don't just shake off_." He added earning a few slight chuckle from Mark.

The Roman wouldn't admit it, but he did feel discomfort and pain in his arm and shoulder from when he was shot and blown out the window. He was only really able to hide it by constantly taking adrenaline shots to numb the pain and he figured Brian was doing the same.

" _Plus whether you want to admit it or not makes no difference but I'll say it your face Roman…you can't beat me unless you have someone watching your back."_ He shot back earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Please I can easily kill you on my own." The Roman shot back with confidence in his tone.

" _Please I had you dead yesterday and at the club, but if it wasn't for your friends you'd be dead and you know it_." The Haitian declared.

"If that's so, then I guess today is the day we'll find out who's the best." Mark replied with a chuckle while Lee and the others looked at him confusingly.

" _Good, there's an abandoned parking garage in the tenth ward where you can meet me on the fourth floor. Come alone and I'll let you in but come in a group and I'll pick your friend off until you're alone."_ The man threatened before hanging up while all eyes fell on Mark.

"I guess it's time I end this." Said Mark as he started to walk away from the group who quickly started to follow him.

"Wait brother you can't be serious?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Unfortunately I am." The Creole replied before making his way to the back of Lee's Dominator and popping the trunk.

"You're not thinking of doing this?" asked Felix.

"Looks like it." Mark added while pulling off the lining of the trunk to the weapons stored underneath it.

"This is probably a trap." Added Link.

"Probably." Mark shot back while picking up his two Glock 17's, SCAR-L Assault Rifle, and Desert Eagle.

"Marcus!" said Ana causing the Roman to eye her as she approached him.

"We've talked about things like this." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah we have, but you know how I operate just as well as anyone." He replied earning a slight nod from Ana.

"True, well then if you wish to do this I can't stop you but I will make sure you have an advantage." She said before turning to walk away while Mark followed her and the others watched the duo make their way into the tree line.

"I brought these out here to see if your friends would be smart enough to use them, but they weren't." Ana said while bending over to pick up three smoke grenade and two Flashbang Grenades, giving the Roman good view of her perky behind.

"What you're doing is more important." She said before rising back up and handing the Creole the Sub-Weapons.

"Thanks!" he said before putting them in his back pocket.

"Do you have a vest and ammo?" she asked.

"I plan on stopping at an Ammunation, before I head there." He replied earning a shake of the head from the woman.

"There's ammo in the back of a truck as for a vest-." She trailed off as Mark watched her undo her red button-up shirt to reveal that she was wearing a bulletproof vest under her shirt.

"IAA Issue." She said with a smile while Mark rolled his eyes before moving to take the protective armor off the woman without knowing that the duo were being watched by Lee, Task, and the others.

"What's going on?" asked Buck causing Link to put his hands over the boy's eyes.

"You're not old enough for this." Stated Link as the group watched Mark finally took the vest off the IAA Agent revealing the black wife-beater that was underneath.

"No bra?" he asked earning a half smile from the woman.

"I was hoping you'd take it off." She replied while Mark looked away from her.

"I know you care about her and I understand, but I want you to know that's I'm always gonna be here and I'll be here if she leaves." The woman replied earning a nod from Mark while he looked at the ground. His gaze was then moved to look into the eyes of the IAA Agent.

"Can I kiss you, since you feel the need to-." She started before being taken by surprise as Mark pressed his lips against her in a move that didn't surprise her but left her smiling on the inside.

"No wonder they're so close." Stated Task with a slight chuckle.

"Hey Lee does this piss you off?" Adahy asked while sending a look to the confused Chinese man.

"Does what piss me off?" he asked.

"Mark being with a Chinese woman?" the Creek asked earning a chuckle from the Chinese man.

"Hell no I forget you Natives don't like to mix but us, as individual's, we don't care." Lee replied with a chuckle.

"I do, unlike them I've never been with somebody who wasn't the same race as me." Declared Felix earning a roll of the eyes from Lee.

"He's a stiff but me, Link, Mark, our brother Jimmy we like to test the waters." He replied with a chuckle. "Besides I can't be mad Ana's one of two Asian's Mark's been with, but me I've been with more black, white, brown, and yellow women then Mark and Link combined." He added with a chuckle.

"He's a whore." Said Link earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Who's a whore." Came a familiar voice that caused the group to look up and notice Mark standing behind them.

"Lee's a whore." Link replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"True, speaking of you we need to talk come on." He said while looking to Lee and then walking away from the group while the Chinese man followed behind them.

"Change your mind about going alone?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No, I want to talk to you about that monumental fuckup that was heist you pulled." The Creole replied earning a roll of the eyes from Lee.

"What do you want from me brother, I've never taken point on a heist like this and you're more skilled for it-." He started before Mark interrupted him.

"So you're saying I'm better then you?" the Roman asked with a raised brow,

"No, yes, what do you want to hear?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I like the flattery, but I'm not better then you brother. We have the same level of experience and training." Mark replied.

"No you have military training from an Ex-Marine and you have IAA training from Ana, I just have what you taught me." He shot back.

"That still doesn't make me better then you, you think that plan you came up with back there was bad but it wasn't. The problem you're having is leading these bunch of rookies, I know you know where the fuck-up came from in that brain of yours now tell me where it came from?" the Roman asked with authority in his tone.

"Task breaking cover after Adahy went down, if he would have stayed in cover he could have easily picked off those cops, successfully taking the fire off us, making the other team of NOOSE Officers come in with caution, and giving us enough time and breathing room to escape." He stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Exactly, now go back there and get it done. We're doing a subtle heist this time, but they won't always be subtle and we'll need a team for that…so let's start building it up." Mark stated earning a nod from Lee who smiled at the Creole before shaking his hand.

"Be safe brother." He said earning a chuckle from the Roman.

"Please this is about to be a walk in the park." Mark replied with a chuckle before walking away from the Chinese man.

"Hey Mark, what are we gonna do about our new friend in law enforcement?" the Chinese man asked earning a smile from Mark.

"One shooter, dressed in purple, aim for the head." Mark replied earning a nod from the man.

 **New Arcadia**

There was a long silence going on between both Alison and Tavon as the duo found themselves in the office of the Task Force sitting at their desk doing various things to pass the time. That silence was soon interrupted by the chiming of Tavon's cellphone.

"Damn!" he said before rising from his chair.

"Where are you going?" the FIB Agent asked earning Tavon's attention.

"Something with my brother." He replied while making his way out the door.

"We're not supposed to leave." she called out only for him to close the door behind himself and leaving Alison alone.

"Damn!" she said as a new wave of silence started to wash over her and with it a series a dark thoughts started to worm their way in her head.

First was the thought of Brian Rose, a dangerous gang member with military training, on the streets of New Arcadia armed with an Assault Rifle outfitted with a Grenade Launcher and enough ammo to stop anything coming at him. Her next fear was on wondering on how her plan to take the heat for the Ballas attack on the apartment complex would affect her career. Her last fear came from Marcus being with Ana, it was small and seemed meaningless but Alison knew the woman held a lot of influence over the Roman and could get him to do just about anything.

Her mind then returned to Brian and her eyes quickly widened as a new thought worked it's way in her head…Brian had stolen the Assault Rifle to go after Mark.

Once those words played through her head she quickly forgot about her order and rose from her desk before running out the door of the office.

 **East New Arcadia**

Things were quiet for Brian as he stood in silence in the fifth floor of an abandoned high rise parking garage on the East Side of New Arcadia. The building had long since been abandoned since the hurricane and made the perfect battleground for him and the Louisiana Creole. There were a few cars in place around the floor that both men could use for cover. Brian had the advantage in weaponry, but he didn't want this fight to be boring he wanted the youngest Roman to work for his fight.

The sound of feet hitting the hard pavement is what alerted the Haitian to the arrival of the youngest Roman. As he turned around to look at Mark he noticed him unwrapping a grappling line from his waist and then setting it on the floor.

"You know you could have taken the stairs." Brian pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Where's the fun in that." Mark replied with a slight chuckle.

"I expected that of you, tell me where exactly you served?" the Balla asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"West Side of Dockington, Maryland." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Brian.

"Hard to believe someone as skilled as yourself could be a challenge to me." he replied with a chuckle.

"I think you're underselling Dockington." Mark shot back with a chuckle of his own. As he watched Brian he couldn't help but notice the man's eyes were dilated and he had this weird vibe coming off him.

"Glad to see you took up my offer on coming alone, I thought you wouldn't do it seeing as you can't beat me without someone watching your ass." The Balla hitman replied while Mark merely chuckled.

"Are we just going to stand here and talk-." Mark asked started before Brian watched him unstrap his SCAR-L Assault Rifle off his back. "Or are we going to fight?" he finished with venom in his tone while Brian merely chuckled.

"If you want to die so quick-." Brian started before reaching behind his back and pulling the pin of a Hand Grenade. "THEN DIE!" he yelled with venom in his tone before tossing the explosive at Mark forcing the Roman to jump for cover just as the device exploded causing a shockwave that pushed the Creole away, but luckily he was able to catch himself and turn to Brian who he noticed carrying an well-equipped Assault Rifle of his own.

"Let's have some fun." He yelled with a chuckle as he and Mark lifted their weapons almost at the same time and fired three shots at each other.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

"We did it!" said Buck as he found himself high-fiving Felix, Task, and Adahy in celebration of finally hijacking the fake money.

"And you doubt them." The Irishman said earning a chuckle from Ana.

"I still doubt them, and if Mark were smart he'd do the same." She replied just as Lee approached the woman from behind wearing a black jacket, black pants, purple shoes, a purple belt, and a purple bandanna hanging out his back pocket.

"Well I think I'm ready." Lee replied while Task and Adahy approached the group.

"Well don't you look like you belong in Los Santos." Said Task earning a middle finger from Lee. Like Mark the man had a strong hatred for the Ballas and also hated Asian gangs that emulated them, in particular a Triad Organization that was kicked out of San Fierro and moved into Los Santos and went to war with an Asian gang claiming Families.

"Well then since we're done here we're gonna head home, unless you need backup." Task asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Nah I got this covered, it ain't my first time playing pretend." Lee replied while tucking his Sawn-Off Shotgun in his belt.

"You have my number now, I'll call you when I need you." Said Ana earning a nod from the duo before they walked away from the group.

"Still think we'll do bad?" the Chinese man asked with a chuckle.

"Teach the kid and the big guy how to shoot and the other one how to remain calm and you'll do fine. I won't complain much though, you and Mark didn't fare better yourselves.

"Hey robbing a bank is a lot different than robbing a corner boy." Stated Lee earning a chuckle from Ana before a man dressed as a NOOSE Officer approached her and started to whisper in her ear.

"PACK IT UP!" the woman yelled to Link's surprise as he watched a few NOOSE Officer jump into the armored truck while the rest hopped in their cars and drove away.

"What's happening?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems Mark's new friend came looking for him." She replied while before the group noticed a familiar car speeding down the road then stopping in front of them.

"Showtime!" said Ana as she looked to Lee who watched Alison step out of the car before approaching him.

"Ali what brings you here?" he asked with a half-smile.

"Mark said he would be with you after he left the station, and I haven't been able to reach him…or track his phone." She said earning a nod from Lee.

Yeah he turned it off and left a few minutes ago, I think he said he was going back to Red Stick." The Chinese man replied while Alison looked him over.

"Lee why are you dressed like this?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

"Style." He replied in a shaky voice.

"He's dressed like that so he can kill your friend." Stated Ana earning the attention of Alison. "The one who broke Mark's arm, Lee's dressed to kill him." She added causing the FIB Agent to look at Lee with a look of anger.

"I thought you were letting that go?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"That's not why we're killing him." He replied to Alison's confusion.

"We kept one of those Balla locations away from you." He stated to the FIB Agents surprise. "We went to go see if we could find Brian Rose there…he was, but he wasn't alone." He added to Alison's confusion.

"Your cop friend was there with Rose." Stated Ana to Alison's surprise. "And a few hours later the Ballas know where Mark lives, that can't be coincidence." The IAA Agent added to Alison's shock.

"That's not true." She replied with sadness in her voice.

"All three of us, plus Manfred, saw him." Added Lee.

"It's not that want to kill him, killing a cop is bad for everyone, but he wants Mark dead…and we have to strike before he does." Added Link earning a few seconds of silence from Alison before she responded.

"Where's Mark now?" she asked.

"Killing Rose." Said Ana to Alison's shock and surprise.

"He got a call a few minutes ago about meeting him at abandoned parking lot to finish this one-on-one." Stated Lee causing Alison's eyes to go wide.

"No, he's gotta get out of there." She said to the group's confusion.

"Why?" Lee asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Earlier today they got Brian on camera stealing guns and Grenades from an Ammunation in New Arcadia and right now he's armed to the teeth." She stated to the group's surprise.

"I knew I should have went with him, everyone load up." Lee ordered earning nods from the group while Alison sent a look to Ana.

"He's not gonna be happy to see us." She said with a half-smile.

"As long as he's alive I don't care if he's happy or not." Alison shot back earning a chuckle from the IAA Agent.

"You've seen him fight, do you really think Mark is struggling right now?" the IAA Agent asked with a smile.

 **New Arcadia**

"DAMN!" Mark yelled while ducking behind a car as Brian sent a barrage of rounds in his direction. Their battle had almost just started but seemed Brian had the advantage from the start with superior firepower while Mark could only by his time and wait to strike.

"Come on dawg come out and fight me like a man." Yelled Brian with a sadistic chuckle as Mark easily analyzed that the Haitian Hitman was out of his mind on a stimulant.

"I'll do that when you become a man." Mark replied before hearing a loud cocking sound that caused his eyes to widen before running from the car just as Brian launched a Grenade at the vehicle and sent it up in a fiery explosion that shook the building.

"I'm not a man yet you keep running." Brian yelled as Mark grabbed his Assault Rifle and set it to Semi-Automatic. He then leaned back and fired three shots that missed the Balla before firing a fourth that hit him in the chest but was lodged in his bulletproof vest.

"Gonna have to do better than that." He yelled out before firing another barrage of rounds at Mark causing him to leap behind a concrete support beam just as Brian stopped firing and went to reload his gun.

"Got you now." Mark yelled as he went to fire on Brian only to notice that the man had tossed another hand grenade in his direction causing him to move for cover as another explosion rocked the building.

"At this rate I'm gonna tire myself out before I can do any real damage." Said Mark as Brian finished reloading his weapon.

"I gotta create an opening." Said Mark as he peeked from behind his cover and noticed Brian getting ready to pull the pin of another Hand Grenade.

"And there's my opening." Said Mark as he watched Brian pull the pin before tossing the Grenade just as Mark jumped from cover with his SCAR-L raised.

" _FOCUS!"_ he whispered to himself just as everything in his sight seemed to slow down, including the Grenade.

"LIGHTS OUT!" Mark yelled before firing four shots at the Grenade, a smile then spread across Mark's face as one of his rounds struck the Grenade and caused it to prematurely explode blinding Brian and causing his ears to ring.

"More where that came from." Mark yelled out before drawing his Combat Knife and then tossing the weapon at the face of the Haitian Hitman, he struck the man in the nose fortunately for Brian he was hit by the hard metal handle of the weapon but the momentary distraction of him rubbing his nose and taking a few steps backwards was all Mark needed.

The Creole responded again by tossing a smoke Grenade at the feet of Brian and as a cloud of black smoke started to flow out of it Brain felt himself being blinded and choked by the weapon, causing him to take a few more steps backwards where Mark noticed he was now standing almost close to the ledge of the parking garage.

"HAVE A NICE FALL!" Mark yelled before running at Brian and jumping up to hit him in the chest with a spin kick that made the Haitian Hitman move backwards before falling over the ledge of the building.

"Well, I guess I win." Mark said with a slight chuckle before moving to pick up his Assault Rifle.

Just as a grabbed the weapon though a loud explosion went off causing the ground to shake, followed by another, and then another, and then another until Mark noticed a hole blow upward from the floor below him causing him to look down and notice Brian on the floor under him.

"I had a feeling once of us might go over the edge so I made sure that there was something grab onto if it was me." He yelled while Mark watched him load another Grenade into the Launcher on his Rifle.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled before running away but he didn't get far as the weak gravel below him exploded upward creating a hole in the ground that he fell through and hit the asphalt hard.

"Smart plan, but a lot of flaws." Said Brian as Mark quickly drew one of Glock's and fired four shots in Brian's direction, striking him three times in the vest, he then went to move to cover behind another support beam while waiting for more bullets to come his way.

The bullets never came though, instead there a series of canisters being thrown in his direction with white smoke coming out of them and filling the air around him.

"Tear gas." The Creole whispered while using his shirt to cover his nose and mouth.

"If you don't want to come out of hiding I'm gonna smoke you out." Yelled Brian's as Mark's head started to spin causing him to take a peek in the direction of Brian where he noticed the man moving towards a car while getting ready to fire his weapon.

"Hope this works." The Roman said before drawing his Desert Eagle and then jumping from cover to fire a single shot while Brian fired over fifteen. Thankfully only six of them had managed to hit their intended target which was his vest covered chest but the force of being hit by all six shots was enough to knock Mark off his feet and send him flying into the gas.

Celebration seemed guaranteed for the Haitian Hitman but instead his gaze traveled to his right side where he noticed that Mark's bullet had pierced the side of the car he was standing next to and gasoline was leaking from the holes.

"Son of a-." started Brian as he turned to Mark and noticed the Concrete Soldier pointing his Desert Eagle in the direction of the car.

"I see the garage." Yelled Link as he sat in the passenger seat of Lee's Dominator while Ana, Alison, and Felix followed behind them in their respective cars as they drove down the freeway.

"Looks like the cops haven't showed up yet, that could be a good thing." Said Buck as he looked to Felix while Alison and Ana looked to the parking garage.

"Lack of fighting isn't a good-." Started Lee before an explosion on the fourth floor of the building quickly caught everyone's attention as they noticed a ball of fire shoot out of the building.

"That can be good or bad." Said Link as Lee slammed his foot on the gas petal sending the sports flying down the streets without any regard for public safety while Ana, Alison, and Felix did the same as a cloud of black smoke could be seen coming from the building.

"Shit!" yelled Brian as he tried to force himself to his feet. The explosion had forced him off his feet and thrown him across the fourth floor of the parking garage luckily for him he didn't have any major injuries from it, but his downside was that he was beginning to come down from his meth high.

The first thing that seemed to hit him was the feeling of fatigue and pain overtaking his body followed by a nauseated feeling that left a pain in his stomach.

"Damn!" said Brian as he reached into his pocket and pulled a small bag of crystal, but before he could take a sniff of the powder a white shoe had stomped down on his hand with enough force to break three of his fingers.

"There will be no more of that." Mark said with a chuckle before picking kicking the bag away from Brian and then putting the barrel of his Glock to the man's head.

"This fight is over and I win." He added with an evil smile before a cocking sound behind his head caused him to think otherwise.

"Put the gun down Mark." Came a familiar voice that made Mark growl.

"Put it down then get on your knees." Ordered Tavon causing Mark to slowly lower his gun but in a quick flash the Roman had spun around with his arm extended knocking the gun from Tavon's hands and then hitting the cop in the chest with a kick that knocked Tavon to the floor.

"You really think I'm gonna lower my gun to the cop that's trying to kill me?" asked Mark as Tavon lifted his head to face the youngest Roman just as Mark ran at him and delivered a swift kick to the cops abdomen.

"All this means is that now I can kill you myself." Said Mark as he kicked Tavon again in the shoulder earning a loud shriek of pain from the man while a smile spread across Mark's face as he fired another shot into the man's right leg.

"Your brother screamed like a bitch when he was in your shoes, I wonder if you'll do the same." Said Mark as he stomped down repeatedly on Tavon's right arm with enough force to hear the man's bone actually crack while he shrieked like a Banshee out of Hell.

"Time to end this." Said Mark but before he could finish the man off with a headshot from his pistol he was hit from behind and knocked off his feet forcing him to look up and notice Brian pointing his M4A1 Assault Rifle at the Roman.

"Goodbye!" said Brian as he sent another barrage of shots at Mark causing him to run for cover while firing his other Glock at the man.

Just as Mark went to fire again he noticed that his gun had clicked empty while a smile spread across Brian's face.

"This is-." The man started before he was taken by surprise as Mark quickly threw his Pistol at the head of the gang member and struck him in his already hurt this time rebreaking the breathing tool while Brain inaccurately fired five shots that hit Mark in the chest and a six that struck him in his already hurt shoulder, tearing through his shirt and ripping through the bandages on his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Brian yelled while looking up with blood leaking from his nose, his eyes then widened as he noticed Mark running at him until the Roman's right fist connected with the center of the man's face and forcing Brian to take a few more steps back while Mark continued his assault.

The Creole was as relentless as it came in his attack as he struck Brian with a strike to the leg before following up with three punches to the face and then a jumping knee strike that hit the Haitian Hitman in the chin. He didn't have time for a follow-up attack as Brian swung his right fist and caught Mark across the face with a wicked haymaker.

The Balla then swung his Assault Rifle and struck Mark over the head with enough force to leave the Concrete Soldier seeing stars and momentarily seeing the world in the color blue while a stream of blood leaked from the left side of his mouth.

"Come on!" said Brian as Mark sent him a look before charging the Haitian Hitman who swung his Rifle again but this time Mark had lifted his left arm to block the attack but the strike had enough force behind it to make him feel a sharp pain in his arm that made him think he may have fractured his arm again.

Despite that knowledge and the pain though Mark was on Brian striking the man three times in the face with his right before kicking the Rifle from his left hand and adding a kick to his stomach. The attack was then met with a barrage of blows from Brian who struck Mark four times in the chest and then followed up with a punch to the head.

The duo then seemed to be trading blows with one another like two boxers who were doing their hardest to not falter to their opponent and each hitting the other with blows harder than the next. As Brian finally hit Mark with a left jab to the face Mark quickly responded with a knee strike the man's abdomen followed by a Double Axe-Handle to the back of Brian's head forcing the Haitian to take a few steps back while eyeing Mark and yelling at him in Creole.

"Speak English." Said Mark as he and Brian charged each other again but instead of trading blows the duo brought their arms to the others chest and tried to grapple the other down with brute force all the while snarling at each other.

As the duo continued their clinch hold Mark made the first move and lifted his knee in an attempt hit Brian with another knee strike, but Brian quickly countered it by raising his own knee to collide with Mark. The duo then proceeded to try and hit the other with a successful knee strike but both would always counter the other and one could easily see the blood starting to leak from both men's battered knees.

Following Mark's lead Brian then tried to break the stalemate by leveling his head backwards and sending his forehead rocketing towards Mark but the Haitian had only managed to collide against his forehead as the duo found themselves in another stalemate of head-butting the other until blood was leaking from the tops of both of their heads.

" **ASE NAN SA A**." Brian yelled finally breaking the stalemate by taking his arm off Mark's shoulder and hitting him over the head with a sideways head that caused the Roman to break his hold from off the man.

As Mark went to shake off the punch Brian had responded with several punches to Mark's stomach that were thankfully softened by the bulletproof vest.

"FUCK YOU!" yelled Brian as he threw another punch at Mark's head only for the Concrete Soldier to duck under the arm of the Haitian Hitman and move behind him. He then wrapped both of his arms around the waist of Brian and clutched him tightly.

"LIFT OFF!" Mark yelled before falling backwards and bending his knees to lift Brian up well over his shoulders and then Suplexing the man into a hard slam on his neck that had enough force to leave Brian's body temporarily paralysis.

As Mark let go of the man he found himself taking a few breaths of air before rising to his feet and looking to Brian whose eyes looked almost lifeless in his unconscious state.

"I guess…I win after all." Said Mark as he picked up his Desert Eagle, checking it for ammo, and then putting the weapon to the back of Brian's head.

"NO!" came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice Alison, Ana, Lee, Link, Felix, and Buck staring at him with mixed looks.

"I said I could handle this." Mark said in a tone that was filled with exhaustion.

"Yeah that was before we knew Grenade Launchers were being used." Stated Lee.

"Mark you don't have to kill him." Said Alison causing everyone to turn to her and eye her with a confused expression. "I know you think this is for the best, but there is another way." She added while Mark sent a look down at Brian.

"I know killing is how you handle things like this, but it's time for a change. You don't have to kill to solve all your problems anymore." The woman added while Mark sent a look to Ana, Lee, and the others.

"Whatever you do I will respect." The woman replied while Mark sent a look back to Alison.

"Please don't." she in a saddened tone while all eyes fell on Mark who gave a loud growl as Brian started to wake up prompting the youngest Roman to strike him in the back of the head with his pistol while Alison looked on awaiting the inevitable.

That inevitable didn't come though instead of putting a bullet in the back of the True Haitian Posse Balla member's head he reached down and grabbed the purple bandanna from the man's back pocket before yanking it out and holding it high over his head.

"I gotta admit you're lucky to be alive friend but I gotta be honest with you, you're the toughest Ball-Sack I ever faced and I'm honored to have your trophy." Said Mark with a chuckle before he walked away from the fallen Brian while everyone looked on in surprise as Mark approached him.

But before the Roman could reach the group the sound a gunshot caught them all by surprise as Mark fell forward with another bullet hole in the back of his vest.

"Mark!" the FIB Agent yelled before running to the fallen Roman. Luckily the bullet didn't pierce his vest but Mark could feel the bruise already forming in the center of his back. The group then turned their attention to Tavon was standing with a smoking gun in his hands.

"None of you are going anywhere." He said with anger in his tone.

"Tavon stop this." Yelled Alison.

"Stop this, you know what he did to me and here you are defending him." Tavon yelled with force in his tone.

"Why are you even here with him or any of them?" he asked while sending looks to Lee and the others.

"Oh I get it now you and him." He said before pointing to Mark, who was eyeing him angrily while trying to stand up. "So are you working for him or are you two-." He started before trailing off while Alison looked away from him.

"If you like him so much then you can die with-." He started before the sound of a gunshot caught everyone by surprise as Tavon looked down and noticed blood starting to pour out of a bullet-wound in his stomach.

"You should have known that there was no way you were getting out of this alive did you." stated Ana before everyone's eyes fell on the Haitian Hitman who was starting to stand up with his M4A1 Assault Rifle in his hand.

"This doesn't concern you." Said Brian before he spit up a few trickles of blood while Tavon turned to him and fired a shot that struck the Haitian man in the shoulder. The man was then met with a barrage of rounds courtesy of Brian who shredded the cop with over thirty five rounds that turned the man's body into a shredded piece of paper.

"Oh god!" said Alison as she looked at the fallen Tavon as his corpse started to go through the stages of rigormortis.

"Now I'm gonna-." Started Brian before a gunshot resonated from behind the group who watched in awe as a bullet literally ripped the man's right cheek and blew out his left with enough force to spray his blood across the room and leave him screaming at the top of his lungs while the group looked on in shock as the tip of Brian's tongue fell out of his opened mouth.

"I get tired of hearing you speak." Said Ana as the group watched Brian fall to the floor shrieking in pain while the woman held a smoking Smith and Wesson Model 4506 in her right hand.

"You have your suspect make the arrest." Said Ana as she looked to Alison who stared at her with wide eyes just as the sound of police sirens started to fill the air.

"Looks like we got company." Said Lee as the group sent a look to Mark, then to Ana, then to Alison, and then back to Mark while a look of confusion spread across all their faces.

"I got an idea, but Mark's not gonna like it." Said Ana as Mark gave the woman a confused look before turning to Alison who eyed her closely.

The sound of police sirens had finally reached the parking garage as Locke and Regina stepped out of their car with over a dozen other officers and made their way into the parking garage.

"Go!" said Locke as he, Regina, Sawyer, and a group of officers started making their way up the various floors of the parking garage before finally arriving at the fourth where they were greeted by a sight that shocked them all almost to death.

"Oh god!" said Locke as he, Regina, and Sawyer quickly took in the sight in front of them before running towards a fallen Tavon who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Shit!" said Locke as he looked at the body angrily while Regina and Sawyer lowered their heads.

"We got another body here." Yelled a NOOSE Officer causing the trio to start running to another part of the parking garage where they were greeted by the sight of another one of their officers lying on the ground.

As they approached the body of an unconscious Alison the group noticed blood leaking from a forehead wound while a pistol was resting on the asphalt next to her hand.

As the group continued to look the woman over they noticed she was wearing a black bulletproof vest over her shirt that was almost lined with bullets that lodged themselves in the vest, blood stains, and dirt. Her clothing also had some rips and tears in it as well and her hair was thrown over her face.

"She's alive." Said Locke as he put his hands to the side of the FIB Agents neck and quickly felt a strong pulse.

"Holy shit, she brought him down." Said Sawyer earning the attention of everyone as they turned their attention to Brian who was lying flat on the ground unconscious with his weapon next to him.

"Is he dead?" asked Locke, but as Sawyer went to touch the Haitian Hitman the man quickly lifted his head and let out a loud moan that was filled with pain. With the man's tongue being on the otherside of the room his voice came out in a mumbled shriek that the group couldn't understand, but got quite a laugh from Sawyer.

"Well he's missing his tongue and worse for wear but at least we can bring him in alive." He stated with a chuckle while Locke and Regina approached the injured Balla.

"Brian Rose you are hereby under-arrest." The Lieutenant said with a half-smile while Lee found himself leading a convoy away from the parking garage with a half-smile on his face.

"You think that was the right choice?" asked Link as Lee gave a half-chuckle while he continued to drive.

"Letting him live…no but at least this way we don't have to worry about either of our cop problems and this way Ali gets a win, if they don't arrest her for this." Stated Lee earning a nod from the Irish man.

"So what happens now?" asked Link as Ana looked into the backseat of her car and noticed Mark lying face down fast asleep resting on her leather seat while his weapons were on the floor. She didn't like the idea of the Roman sleeping with a possible concussion but she didn't fault him for it, for he had been through hell and back today. He also didn't show any of the signs for a concussion so she more than willing to let him rest.

"I don't know, hopefully things go in our favor." Lee replied while the group continued to drive away from the parking garage.

 **Authors Notes: And there you have it people, I know almost all of you wanted to see Brian dead but I wanted to change of pace with how I get rid of my main villains with new characters who deal with things differently. You gotta admit though the battle between Mark and Brian was awesome as hell though.**

 **Some of their battle was based on the battle between Wash and Locust on Red Vs. Blue, Goku vs. Majin Vegeta, and even some wrestling matches. That Suplex Mark hit on Brian to end the fight is actually based off Jake's back melee in Resident Evil 6, which is a wrestling move I can say from being on the wrong end of it hurts like hell. And yes if you drop someone on their neck hard enough they can go through a temporary state of paralysis or even a permanent state of paralysis.**

 **I already talked with some of my readers about how they wanted the heist done before this chapter came about. It was a close tie and a lot of people wanted to do an obvious heist but Subtle won it out, one of the reasons for it was because of the lack of experience in the group carrying out the heist. Mark and Lee are the most experienced and taking a group into a full on gunfight would leave the group at a disadvantage.**

 **One of the reasons I did the practice heist was to show just how inexperienced the group is. Frankly I wished they would have done the same in V, because you can take a cheap gunman, a cheap hacker, and a cheap driver and have them do the same as the more expensive guys and get the same results so why bother spend more money on someone who can do the same as a cheap guy. Plus it makes more sense of things, not everybody can do a heist. Guys crack under pressure or they make key mistakes.**

 **I didn't show the fake bank robbery because it was a bust but it was inspired by that episode of Family Guy where Peter and Meg starting hanging out and he did a cutaway of him and Meg robbing a bank. If you didn't see it I will tell you that he told Meg to check that smaller bags of money for Dye Packs, which she didn't do, and she shot the bank manager. Two acts which played out in the heist.**

 **Adahy shooting the security guard is based off something a friend of mine said if he were to ever rob a bank, he'd shoot the guard before they shoot him. Killing someone during a robbery is bad especially a cop it means increase police response. If you choose to do the obvious Jewelry Robbery in V with a weak gunman you'll have to shoot a fleeing shopper and you'll have more police after you because of it.**

 **Mark talking about watching the movie Rapid and Ruthless is based off the movie Fast and Furious.**

 **What Link talked about with protocols police take when they're under fire is somewhat true. With all these shootings involving the police they actually talked about protocols the police have to take when confronted with active shooters and knowing what they're going to do is always good. Knowledge is half the battle and if you don't have knowledge of your opponent you fail similar to Lee and the others.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as the group go through with the Cotton State Lottery Heist, the city of New Arcadia deals with the fallout of Brian's arrest, and Alison does something that have consequences down the line.**

 **Also next chapter will mark the end of the first half of this story and once it's done it will move onto a time skip and into another part of the story. Almost like a television show goes through seasons so this story isn't ending its just moving to a new season.**

 **PS. I said I was gonna update Roman Empire before I updated New Arcadia, but earlier this week the power went out and I fucked up and lost both chapters of Roman Empire and New Arcadia without saving either of them. I was 17,000 words in next chapter of Roman Empire and then to lose it all in a day, you can guess I was pissed.**

 **I also go through a writers blocks when that happens and I don't want to rewrite what I wrote because of it. New Arcadia had less words so I could get over rewriting it so I was able to write this and get it up faster then I wanted.**

 **I also started back working on rewriting Roman Empire and am now 5,000 words into it, but because I'm still in a writer's block so I'm not writing spending a lot of time writing it.**

 **So to compensate I will cut somethings from the chapter and just have it in the next so it'll be less than 17,000 but still be as long as you expect from me but not extra-long. I can give an exact date but I can say that I'm working on overcoming my writers block so hopefully soon.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day and be safe Zilla out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Cotton State Lottery Heist**

 **The House in New Arcadia**

 **New Arcadia (3 Weeks Later)**

The sun seemed almost invisible on this dark afternoon in New Arcadia as rain fell from the skies and landed on top of Alison's hat as the woman found herself dressed in her funeral uniform alongside Locke, Sawyer, Regina, and well over a hundred other officers from across the state as they watched the white casket of Tavon be lowered into the earth while a pastor and news crew were talking and filming the scene in the background.

These last couple of weeks can best be described as a rather shit show for the FIB Agent. Mark had kept his promise and let Brian live but that left her explaining how she and Tavon were able to locate the Haitian Hitman, how they managed to bring him down, and why didn't either of them call for backup before moving to arrest him.

Thanks to some help from Mark and Link, she had some help in creating a story and even planted some evidence that could help her story. She didn't have any proof of it but she figured Ana and her IAA contacts was the reason the Internal Affairs case investigating her was recently thrown out the window.

Because of the investigation she'd been in contact with a lot of her FIB superiors and some investigators from New Arcadia and because of so she wasn't able to see Mark, Lee, Link, or any of the others with the fear that she was being watched. She soon was relieved though that the case against her had dropped so now she was able to make contact with the Creole and his friends.

She and Mark were supposed to meet each other later today at a hotel Mark had rented. She was glad for it, but somewhat sad because she had something to tell him and had been wondering all week just how well he would take it.

"LOOSE!" yelled an officer who was greeted by the sound of guns being fired breaking Alison from her concentration. As she watched the officers giving Tavon his twenty-one shots of honor she couldn't help but think they were being wasted on the man.

Sure Tavon was a cop for nine years but he was also a person who conspired to have someone killed. He worked with the same man who tried to kill her to kill the man she loved. It was ironic though that he was killed by his own partner. She didn't like the idea of Tavon being killed the way he was, but she couldn't be mad at it either…it was best not to dwell on the past.

 **Red Stick**

"I don't like this shit." Said Lee with anger in his tone as he stood in front of the TV with Link, Felix, Davey, Eddy, Buck, Manfred, Miller, and Viktor. "That bastard doesn't deserve a honorable death, he should have been left in a ditch like the garbage he was." The Chinese man added while Buck and Felix nodded their heads.

"Yeah he deserved to die, but we don't need the extra heat being brought on the guys in New Arcadia and this way they didn't do a full investigation of Alison's Unit in the NAPD." Stated Link earning a slight nod from Lee.

"Speaking of which are we going to talk about that?" asked Miller earning the attention of Lee, Link, Felix, and Buck.

"We bust our asses on the corners selling cigarettes and doing the jobs you don't want to do, but I think we had the right to know about Mark and this cop." Stated Viktor earning nods from Davey and Eddy.

"Don't trust us guys?" asked Lee as he smiled at the group.

"It's not that we don't trust you brother, we just feel like we're back in Sunbelt with all the secrets the guys in-charge are keeping." Replied Davey.

"We kill for you, make money for you, and will die fighting if we have to so we believe that we should know everything you guys do." Added Eddy earning a nod from Lee.

"I understand, and we'll talk about this later tonight when Mark gets here. We've got something big tomorrow and we might need you." He stated with a half-smile.

"Plus the way it's looking on those corners you guys maybe having a change of occupation." Added Link earning confused looks from the group.

 **Meanwhile**

"How are things on your end." Asked Ana as she stood across from Mark and Task as the duo stood in her hotel room with confident looks on their faces.

"We're all set." Replied Task with a smile.

"We got the janitors uniforms, the fake ID's, and we bribed a few of the janitors into not showing up tomorrow. So we're good on our end." Added the Creole with half-smile while Ana nodded her head.

"What about vehicles?" the IAA Agent asked with an emotionless tone.

"Mark said that it wasn't good for all of us to arrive at once so he, Link, and Lee will arrive first and me, Adahy, and Felix will arrive next." Stated Task.

"We'll then go about mopping and dumping the trash like janitors while planting charges around the floor, until you can cut the security feed. When you do, we make our way up to the fourth floor." Added Mark.

"It's going to be lunch hour so when you plant the charges the workers shouldn't be in the room, but if there are a few stragglers-?" she asked while sending a look to Mark.

"We won't kill them, but we will make sure they won't be a problem." He replied earning a half-smile from Ana.

"Don't tell me you're going soft." She asked with a chuckle.

"We then make our way to the fifth floor, set the charges on the vault, and detonate at the same time as the thermals. We use that cover to steal all the money and then make our way out through the fire-escape as the firefighters arrive." Mark stated with an emotionless tone that earned a nod from Ana.

"Well then you're all set just be sure to be at the building before the twelve O'clock shift change and you're set." The IAA Agent replied earning a nod from Mark and Task, but as they went to walk out the door they were soon stopped by Ana calling them back.

"Hold up Marcus." She said earning the attention of Creole who sent a look to Task who merely rolled his eyes before turning back to her while Task made his way out of the room.

"You say you won't kill the workers if they're still in the office, I hope you haven't gone soft me." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Never, I'm just not as enthusiastic about killing people who are just trying to work a crappy dead end job." He replied earning a nod from Ana who slowly started to approach him.

"Well then, I'm glad to see this woman hasn't changed you too much." She replied with a half-smile before running her hand over Mark's injured shoulder.

"How is it?" she asked with a level of concern in her tone.

"Nothing I can't handle, so it shouldn't be a problem for me tomorrow." He replied.

"Just don't over strain yourself tomorrow. If you're bag gets too heavy don't keep stuffing it with money." She stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Thanks for the concern." He replied earning a half-smile from the Roman. "I should be the one telling you what to do and not to do seeing as you're taking one of my guys with you." He added earning a chuckle from Ana.

"If that's your way of telling me to be careful because you love me and you're worried about my safety that works to." She replied with a smile.

"You're good at cracking codes." He replied with a smile of his own while Ana moved her arms to the back of his neck. "I can't!" he declared earning a crooked smile from the IAA Agent.

"You're seeing her after this?" she asked earning a slight nod from Mark. "Well then can you at least kiss me before you go snuggle up to the woman you're replacing me with?" she asked earning a surprised look from Mark.

"It's not that I'm replacing you-." He started before Ana interrupted him.

"Really then what is it then?" she asked with a half-smile on her face. "Because it seems that you're preferring her over me." She added causing Mark to press his lips against her for a kiss that didn't surprise the IAA Agent who gave a crooked smile at his actions after Mark broke the kiss.

"It's not the I'm replacing you, I'm taking a page from your book." He replied to her confusion. "You have the best of both worlds with me and your husband, maybe I want the same thing." He added.

"I don't like playing second." She declared.

"Neither do I, but there are things I'm more comfortable consoling in you then Ali and you'll always be the one I turn to in my time of need." He replied before turning to make his way for the door.

"Yet I still don't get an I love you." She shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"It's not that I don't love you, it's just that I'm afraid what may happen after I say it." He replied earning a half-smile from Ana.

His statement may have been nothing more than a cryptic one-liner, but there was a lot of truth in that one-liner. Whenever he told someone he loved and told that person he loved them, something always came along to take his love away from him.

 **Red Stick**

The trip to Red Stick wasn't long for Alison, she decided not to stick around for the wake following Tavon's funeral for obvious reasons. She just wanted the day to be over, to forget about Tavon like he was a distant memory. As she looked down at the GPS in her car she noticed that she was entering a part of Red Stick she had never been before.

She still wasn't too familiar with the city but the portion she'd seen with Mark wasn't as good as what she was seeing now. She then noticed she had reached her destination and was surprised by the sight of it. She knew that she and Mark was supposed to be getting together at a hotel but not one like she was seeing now. It was a luxury high-rise hotel that made the FIB Agent think it was taken from a scene in a movie.

As she pulled up in front of the building she quickly watched as a valet approached her to take her keys and park her car. The gesture was a shock to the woman who quickly handed the man her keys before making her way into the hotel where she took in the sight of the large waiting area before making her way to the front desk.

 **Meanwhile**

As Mark and Task finally arrived at the clubhouse and the duo quickly took in the sight of Lee, Link, Felix, Adahy, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Miller, Viktor, and Buck sitting outside talking amongst each other.

"What's this?" Mark asked while stepping out with Task.

"They're going on strike." Said Lee as Mark turned to Davey and the others.

"All we want is an equal share of the power." Stated Miller earning a confused look from Mark.

"What do you mean you guys have a voice and it's taken into count along with ours." The Creole replied.

"Yeah, but we have a vote on thing's dealing with the streets but we don't know what else is going on." Stated Davey.

"Like your cop girlfriend for instance." Added Eddy earning a slight nod from Mark while Task and Adahy sent looks to each other.

"So you want to know the secrets we're hiding?" Mark asked with a smile earning nods from the group.

"Okay then, tomorrow we're stealing two point eight million dollars from the Cotton State Lottery building in Red Stick." The Creole stated in a matter-of-fact tone that caught everyone by surprise including Task and Adahy.

"You're really telling them that?" the Creek Warrior asked.

"Hey they want to know, might as well give them what they want." Stated Mark.

"And knowing also makes them complicit of the crime, so they'll serve time with us in case we go down." Said Link with a chuckle.

"Unless we flee the state." Replied Viktor.

"Just makes you look more guilty if you run dude." Stated Lee earning a nod from Mark.

"You wanted to know, heist and hits, that's what we do brothers. We carry out hits for the highest bidder and do heist, need I say more?" Link asked with a half-smile.

"And you'll be carrying out your own heist pretty soon." Mark added to the group's surprise.

"We can talk more on that tomorrow for now, we gotta discuss things with them and I have a place to be." Mark replied before watching as the group nodded their heads and made their way back inside the house while Mark turned to Task and Adahy.

"You trust your guys with that kind of information?" asked the Lakota earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Not really, the less people who know about what I do the more comfortable I feel, but I'm making an exception on this one. Especially since I'm going to be using them for similar missions in the future." Stated Mark.

"Well then maybe you want to tell us about your cop girlfriend." Said Adahy with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Pull up a chair we might be here a while." Replied Mark as he gave the duo a half-smile.

While Mark explained his relationship with Alison to Task and Adahy the FIB Agent found herself walking through the door of her hotel room and instantly felt a wave of shock and awe overcome her. The room was huge more than twice the size of her apartment and well-furnished.

The walls were covered in red and white lining paper there was a flat screen television on the wall across from a king sized bed set atop a nice red rug and as she lifted her head she quickly noticed that there was a mirror on the ceiling.

"That might make things interesting." Said Alison as she looked up at the mirror before her eyes widened in surprise and a bit of shock.

Her mouth had got the better of her and she spoke before realizing what she was saying. She and Mark didn't plan on spending more than one night together, but as she looked at the room the more she thought it just might happen.

"It's all going to waste." She said before moving to take a seat on the bed.

 **New Arcadia**

"Hello!" greeted Ana as she found herself walking out the doors of her hotel before the sound of her cellphone chiming caused her to look down at the device and move to answer it.

" _Hello my sweet."_ came a rather sinister sounding voice on the otherside of the causing Ana to give a half-smile at the greeting.

"Devlin, what do I owe the call?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from the man on the otherside.

" _Is it wrong that I want to hear my wife's sweet voice?"_ he replied earning a chuckle from Ana as she made her way out the hotel.

"No, but I'm wondering why." She shot back earning a chuckle from the man.

" _You've been spending a lot of time in Louisiana these last few weeks, you mind explaining to me why."_ He stated.

"I've taken an interest down here and I've found a potential score." She replied earning a laugh from the man on the other end.

" _Alright then take your score, and be sure to give Mark a big wet kiss for me."_ He stated earning a slight chuckle from Ana.

"I'll be sure to tell him that after I pry his lips from his girl next door." She replied earning a nod from Evans.

" _Is she the reason why he didn't finish his Haitian mess and why you let him?"_ he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Mark's one of our hired hoodlums, he works for us but whatever he does in his personal time…is on him." She replied.

" _Yes what he does in his own freetime is on him, but should Brian Rose decide to talk about the military trained adult who's barely out of his teens in New Arcadia who took him down will dig up a lot of dirt."_ He replied.

"He doesn't have a tongue I don't think he will be saying much of anything. Plus, I respect Mark's decisions and if he wants to let someone live…I respect that and him for it." She stated earning a chuckle from the man.

" _You respect his wishes more than mine."_ He shot back earning silence form the woman. " _I'll talk to you tomorrow have a good night Ana."_ He added before hanging up the phone while Ana looked down at her phone with a half-smile.

"Damn snake." She replied before putting her phone in her pocket.

 **Red Stick**

The feeling of the warm water tricking down her body seemed to send a wave of euphoria over Alison's body as she ran her hands through her hair while taking a deep breath.

The FIB Agent had only been in the room for an hour but she had to admit it was a wonderful experience for her. She had ordered room service, watched a movie that wasn't out of theaters, ordered more room service, and rested in the bed, before ordering more room service and hopping in the shower. The food at the hotel was divine and a lot better than the Up N' Atom she's been eating these past few days.

As the woman stepped out of the shower and got dressed she couldn't help but take a look back at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she felt and look almost rejuvenated from being in the room and it was somewhat noticeable as she took in the sight of her warm smile and the sparkle in her blue eyes. She then quickly slipped on a pair of black sleep pants and a red long sleeved shirt before stepping out of the shower and noticing a cold breeze come over causing her to turn her head and notice a familiar face looking out the window of the balcony.

Upon seeing the youngest Roman the FIB Agent couldn't help but fall silence until watching as he turned back to look at her with a half-smile.

"Hey!" he said before watching as a blush spread across Alison's face while she watched him turn to her. "I see your liking the room." he added breaking the woman from the trance.

"You didn't have to do all this." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah, but I felt bad about being the reason your apartment burned down and with nowhere else to go unlike everyone else I thought you could use a place to stay." He replied earning a slight smile from Alison.

"How much is this costing you?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You don't need to worry about that trust me, so you can order all the room service you want and enjoy the mini fridge." He replied before pointing to the device while Alison started to lower her head.

"There's something-." She started before hearing him open a set of doors causing her to lift her head and notice Mark stepping out onto the balcony before directing her over to him.

"There's a reason why I chose this hotel, there's something I want you to see." He stated before ushering the FIB Agent over to the balcony.

"See!" he said before Alison felt the cool night air wash over her body before looking down at the skyline of the city of Red Stick and in the distance she could see the lights from the bridge giving off a rather elegant sight to the duo.

"There aren't that many high buildings in this city but you can see the bridge from any high point in the city and you can also see the stars." He said while lifting his head allowing Alison to look up and see the night sky.

"I can't tell you the last time I saw stars you don't see them in LS or Liberty." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"That's one thing I like about living in a small city like this, you can enjoy the little things." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"Enjoy the little things while avoiding the bullets." She replied while looking back at Mark who couldn't help but lower his head.

"I didn't kill him." He stated.

"You didn't kill him, but you should have called for us to take him down and not went after Brian at all." She shot back.

"And risk more lives, Brian had enough firepower on him to bring down whatever you threw at him but at least against me I could hold my own against him one-on-one." He replied before looking away. "Besides when I get riled up enough, I refuse to go down until I know I've won." He added but his words only seemed to earn a slap across the face courtesy of Alison causing him to look up at the woman and notice tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Stop talking like that, like you can't die, like you've seen enough fighting to survive just about anything. You might think nobody cares about you Mark, but I do I don't want to see you die or hurt especially because of your own overconfidence." She stated while Mark took a light breath before pulling the FIB Agent to him in his arms.

"You're not a bad guy Marcus. You were just had a hard upbringing and went through a lot more than the average person." She stated. "You may have killed people, some who probably didn't deserve it, and for a minute I wanted to hate you for that and how cold you are towards taking a life." She added causing Mark to look down at her.

"But on some level of thinking I understand it." She admitted to the Roman's shock and surprise as he turned to look at her. "You kill to protect the family you've built, you said that you would do whatever it takes to keep Lee and the others safe, so you kill to protect them and...I would do the same if I was in your shoes." She added to the surprise of the youngest Roman as he continued to look down at her with a mixed expression on his face.

"I don't always kill to protect, I also kill for revenge." He admitted with a hint of anger in his voice. "I want Brian dead…for what he did to you." He said while rubbing her arm where her bullet-wound was still located. "I've always hated Ballas since the day I was left for dead by them, but I never hated someone like the way I hated Brian because of you." He added while looking away from the woman.

"You're innocent like an untainted light in a darkness, and Brian fucked that up by hurting you. I'll admit I don't like cops, but you…you're different. You're beautiful, smart, and one of the most kind hearted caring people I've met and I've been from Sunbelt to Dockington." He said with a chuckle that brought a half-smile to Alison's face. "I won't let anyone change that. I don't know how just a few weeks of being with you brought this out of me, but I'm glad you did. Out of the bad things I've been through and the things I've done I'm happy for them…because they led me to you." He stated earning a slight blush from Alison who couldn't help the sight of Mark smiling at her.

Without thinking Alison then made a move and brought her lips to the youngest Roman who watched with slightly opened eyes as she closed hers. The FIB Agent knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this but she had to she had to have him while he was still in a good mood. She then moved to moisten up his dried lips by running her tongue over them in a gesture that was almost like someone ringing a doorbell because soon Mark opened his mouth and allowed her tongue entrance into his own.

As she deepened the kiss Mark could tell the FIB Agent was in a controlling mood under the light of the moon. The woman had actually pressed herself hard against Mark's chest and had her hands were on the back of his head, forcing him to kiss her and not let go. She then pushed him backwards causing the Roman to actually walk backwards, without breaking the kiss, and as the duo reached the bed she pushed him onto his back before crawling on-top of him.

With his mouth fused to hers and their tongues lightly stroking across each other in a gentle dance, Mark was again taken by surprise at Alison's suddenness. The woman had actually taken his left hand and moved it to her butt before whispering in his ear "Don't Be Shy!"

And with those words Mark took advantage and hungrily gripped her behind before moving his hands under her shirt. The long-sleeved sweater didn't show much skin so he would have to hunt for her porcelain flesh.

As Alison kissed him, she hummed against his mouth and let out a light moan as Mark kissed the crook of her neck and felt her breast that were still somewhat wet from her recent shower.

"No bra?" he asked earning a slight giggle from the FIB Agent.

"Just the way you like it." She replied before moving forward to pull his shirt from off his body and then moving to kiss his chest and massage his scars. As he felt her run her tongue along one of the scars he was left the day of the club shooting couldn't help but let out a low moan and say something in Creole that Alison interpreted as "Oh Lord".

She then felt something poking her in the leg and looked down to see a spire already forming in Mark's pants and was poking her through his underwear and pants.

"Somebody's happy to see me." She said with a rather wicked smile causing Mark to give a loud exhale as he felt her run her finger over the top.

"You have no idea love." He stated before watching as she started pull down his pants without even undoing his belt buckle. He then decided to help her out by removing her shirt and then raising up so that she could sit on his lap. The Roman then went back to kissing the nape of her neck and listened as Alison gave a low moan, closed her eyes, and moved her head upward so he could kiss all over.

Mark wouldn't tell her but he loved the neck of a person it was a sensitive place for those he cared about but also a major target to strike for his enemies. Then like the scene of a vampire movie Mark hungrily bit the side of Alison's neck earning a light yelp from the woman as she felt him suck on her neck and leave a bright red hickey on her clear white skin that he then massaged with a swipe from his tongue.

The Concrete Soldier then moved down to her breast first kissing her collar area then moving south down to her cleavage. After cupping them he then moved to plant his ebony lips on Ali's ivory colored skin. As he twirled his tongue over her nipple he couldn't help but feel her grind her hips roughly against his lap while letting out a light moan as a drip of saliva could be seen hanging from the side of her mouth. Upon sucking them Alison then looked up to the sky with her eyes beginning to roll into the back of her head.

Mark then took in her scent it was a combination of her lavender smelling soap and a strawberry smelling Shampoo and booth seemed to leave him dazed. Then deciding not to be overpowered by the woman Mark grabbed the back of Alison's neck and pulled backwards causing the woman to arch her back and bring both of her breast closer to his face. Her perky fun bags weren't on his mind though, instead he moved more south and started to gently kiss her abdomen and midsection before he found his prize…her belly button.

It was small thing that most men glossed over, but Mark wasn't like moved men. As he licked, fondled, and damn near molested her navel like a doctor would a tumor he couldn't help but to take in its shape and design almost like he was painting a mental picture and right now he wanted a double header.

"OOOO!" she muttered before letting out a slight giggle as she felt Mark twirl his tongue in her belly button before lightly stabbing it. She then looked down at her and gasped as she watched him continue to trace his tongue over her while running his hands over her butt and under her shorts. The feeling sent chills down her spines and left her with goosebumps over her body. The FIB Agent then responded by biting down Mark's uninjured shoulder leaving a red hickey of her own on his ebony skin.

After giving it one last lick and sneaking a kiss Mark then looked up at Ali and noticed the euphoric look on the woman's face. As their eyes met the duo could swear they could see each other's auras with Mark seeing her as a bright almost pinkish red symbolizing a perfect innocent, while Alison saw his as a bright grey symbolizing the world true color.

He then rolled over to lay the woman on her back before moving to gently pull down her pants while kissing her waist line. After getting them off the Louisiana Native then said something in French as he evilly eyed her hot pink underwear. Alison then let out a rather loud exhale as she felt him tease her through the undergarment. She felt him kiss her right where the zipper of her jeans would be while teasing her clit with his fingers.

He wouldn't say it out loud to a woman but he loved seeing them in brightly colored underwear. Mostly because he liked to see if he can get them drenched in a woman's juices. Once they are they're as valuable to him as a war trophy.

"Yes!" she said with a slight moan as eyes wide with lust and as she narrowed them she noticed Mark kissing her cream colored thighs while massing her through the pink silk.

"Mark…please." She said causing Mark to look up at her and watch as she pulled her underwear to the side exposing her wet flower to him.

The Roman then gave her a nod before wrapping his fingers around her underwear and lightly removing the slightly soaked undergarment. He then, out of her sight, slid them within the front pocket of his pants before taking in the sight of Alison's "Slice of Heaven".

As Alison felt him slip a finger inside of her she couldn't help but arch her back and let out a loud moan as he started to massage her folds just to get more of her juices flowing out. He then slipped in another finger before running his tongue over her clitoris to excite her just a little more.

As he moved to suck on her swollen clit and taste her fluids, Alison let out another high-pitch moan before looking up at the mirror hanging over the ceiling of the bed. The sight of Mark's head moving between her thighs seemed to arouse her more and without looking away from the mirror she moved her hands to his head and forcibly pressed his lips against her causing her to let out another moan of approval and satisfaction.

Then after giving her a quick lick the youngest Roman crawled on top of her to plant a small kisses on her stomach, breast, nipple, before finally ending it with a kiss on her forehead and then looking down to notice the smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" he asked earning a nod from the woman before she felt him slowly and carefully enter her causing the FIB Agent to let out a low almost sexy sound of approval.

As she laid back and put her arms around him as he slowly went in and out of her Alison started to maneuver with him. The woman then closed her eyes and quickly found herself getting used to the feeling of him slowly rocking his hips with hers. Mark then let out a low groan as he pushed into her, before closing his own eyes and moving his hands to caress her breast as he went in and out of his beautiful brunette.

He then opened his eyes and noticed Alison's barely keeping her's open causing him to give her a quick kiss before moving his mouth back to the nape of her neck as he started to thrust a bit faster into the woman. He then felt the woman squirming, rolling, and grinding her hips under him like a redheaded divinity in heat.

"Ali I missed you these last couple of weeks." Marcus breathed out in a pleasure filled tone as he felt Alison wrap her arms around his neck before moving up to kiss him passionately.

"I know honey, I missed you…so much." She replied barely getting the words out between her kisses, cries of ecstasy, and heavy breathing as the duo continued to make love not like their first time, but instead like two people who would soon be married.

"I will never leave you and I will never hurt you." Mark responded as he felt Alison dig her nails into back with enough force to draw blood as he continued to penetrate her causing louder squeals of delight to escape her pink lips as she felt Marcus hitting her spot with the tip of his manhood.

As Alison then laid back with Mark moving to kiss her neck as he went in and out her, she couldn't help but to look up at the ceiling and see his tattoo of Nobody Praying For Me Moving with him as he moved. Seeing the phrase and remembering what she still had tell him were beginning to get to her and she could help but feel her eyes starting to water.

"Oh Mark!" she said in a tone that surprised and confused Creole as he lifted his head to look down at her.

"Ali!" he said while watching as she gave a low sob.

"What's wrong?" he asked earning a wide forced smile from the FIB Agent that reminded him of a giggling clown.

"Nothing nothing's wrong, why would you think anyone's wrong." she replied, shaking her head side to side like a madman in a restraint jacket while trying to disguise her sobs with moans but it wasn't fooling Mark mostly because of the tears flowing from the woman's eyes.

"You're crying." He stated while noticing the woman continuing to smile.

"It'll stop just ignore me." She replied before giving another sob.

"I can't ignore you." He shot back.

"It's fine it's fine just it's okay just keep going." She said while continuing to mask her sobs, unfortunately for the FIB Agent seeing her in such a state left Mark limp and curious. The sound of Alison's phone ringing is what actually broke the duo from their trance. As Mark moved to let her move he watched as she pulled the phone out of her pants pocket before looking back to him.

"It's work!" she said earning a nod from Mark who watched as she tried to compose herself while watching him closely.

"Yes!" she answered while Mark tilted his head to the side while continuing to watch the woman speak.

"Yes yes-." She said before going silent and causing Mark to watch as her eyes widened. "Yes I have my plane ticket set for tomorrow, one way." She said to his shock and surprise.

"Yes I'll see you later tomorrow for reassignment." She said while watching as Mark lowered his head before rising from the bed and moving to put on his clothes.

"Yes yes yes." Watching Mark throw on his clothes in preparation to leave, Alison rushed through her words in order to catch him but as he went for the door Alison quickly hung up the cellar device before moving to grab the arm of the youngest Roman.

"Mark please, hear me out!" she stated causing Mark to look at her with a mix of anger and sorrow in his eyes before looking down and closing the door as Alison pulled him back to the bed and watched him sit down.

The sight of the woman's fully nude body might have given his member new life but right now his mind was more focused on the news he was just learning.

"Explain!" he said while looking away from Alison.

"I got a promotion." She said causing Mark to eye her closely. "When the bureau found out I was one of the officers who took down Brian, thanks to you-." She started earning a roll of the eyes from Mark. "They promoted me and they're reassigning me to a case in Liberty City and I don't have much of choice because the city is shutting down the Task Force so my superiors were gonna have me return home anyway." She added before looking at Mark who looked away from her.

"I know you think this is me trying to walk out on you, but it's not because I love you and I would never abandon you." She stated while Mark continued to look away from her. "Please talk to me, I came here tonight because if tonight is my last night here I want to spend it…with you in your arms and I don't want to leave with the thought of you hating me." She said while tears started to flow from her eyes.

"I don't hate you." He replied causing Alison to look to him and notice him still looking at the floor. "I'm actually quite proud of you." He declared while Alison gave him a look of great confusion.

"I corrupt, fuck up, or end up destroying everyone I love and I thought I was gonna do the same with you. Hearing you say you're leaving is a good thing, because it means I won't be able to hurt or disappoint you more then I already have." He stated while Alison noticed the half-smile on his face. "Now you can leave and get back to your life, and forget all about me." He added to the woman's shock.

"Everything I said about you I meant Ali, you're a beautiful, kind-hearted, and caring person that all men should fight each other to call you their own." He stated earning a slight blush from the woman. "You deserve a lot better than a killer like me. Just think of me like a bad dream because that's all I am." He added before looking away from the woman.

"NO!" she screamed before grabbing Mark by his head and forcing him to look up at her.

"I don't want to forget about you Marcus, you may be a killer, but you did things to me nobody has ever done before and you made me feel things I've never felt before. I don't want to forget about you Mark because I love you and if we don't see each other for a year, two, five, or ten years I will continue to love you and never forget who you are." She replied while looking at Mark who couldn't help but feel tears beginning to form in his own eyes.

"Tonight is not goodbye, its being with each other until we meet again." She replied causing Mark to give a slight blush before feeling as Alison pressed her lips against his for a kiss that seemed to stop time.

"Now lay back and let's have this one night together." She replied while watching as Alison slid off the bed before kneeling down between his legs. "You've done it so many times to me, I think you more than deserve it." She added while running her hand across his member.

"Can you give it to me?" she asked while Mark nodded his head before leaning back as Alison pulled his pants below his legs.

 **Red Stick (The Next Morning)**

The sun was just beginning to rise on this day in Red Stick but it wasn't the early bird that caught the worm this morning as Task found himself doing pushups against the carpeted floor of his living room just as Adahy entered the room and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Amped for this?" the Creek asked before watching as Task jumped to his feet with a smile.

"Hell yeah, we've been preparing for this for weeks and now it's time to see if all that preparing paid off." Replied Task with a slight chuckle earning a nod from Adahy.

"Well then let's hope the others are in the same mood as you." He replied before walking away while Task started to do squats. "And remember we gotta make that deal tonight." Adahy added while Task continued to do squats.

Meanwhile just on the otherside of the city Lee found himself standing over a bottle of Chloroform, some napkins, and a two Garrotes made from Piano Wire. When on a heist even a subtle one there are risks that they may have to kill or knock someone out to make sure it goes smoothly and that was something the Chinese gunman was always prepared for.

He then looked over to the thermal charges on the otherside of the room just as Link and Felix entered the room and caught sight of the man.

"You sure we're gonna need all this?" Link asked.

"Better to be prepared then in prison." Lee shot back before watching as Buck entered the room.

"So we ready for this?" he asked with a wide smile on his face that earned a slight chuckle from Lee.

"In a few hours we'll be ready just try to keep up kid, you're working with Ana and she won't help you should you fall behind." Replied Lee as Felix sent a look to the others.

"Can we really trust her?" he asked earning a slight scoff from Lee.

"Yeah she'll pull through, probably a lot better than we do just stick to the plan." He said before picking up his phone and sending a text message to a familiar number.

The sound of his phone chiming is what caused Mark to open his eyes and notice Alison sitting between his legs as they sat in a bubble filled bath tub. He then shifted to pull his phone from his pants pocket before looking at the text message and responding with a text of his own. The Roman then climbed out of the top and grabbed a towel while Alison looked up at him.

"That Lee?" the FIB Agent asked while stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry herself off.

"Yeah." Mark replied before moving to help the woman towel off.

"He's gonna hate me when you tell him won't he?" she asked while lowering her head.

The woman got what she wanted, a night alone with the youngest Roman but it wasn't what she expected because it was nowhere near the level of their first night together or what it was at first. They mostly layed in silence and didn't get any sleep and whenever one of them made a move that led to sex it only seemed to leave them both in tears. The thought of Alison leaving seems to have breached the shell of the youngest Roman a lot more than any bullet, knife, or threat in his lifetime.

"He won't once I explain your reason for leaving. We can understand leaving for work, but if you were to leave like any of my ex's he'd be pissed off." He replied while moving to dry the woman's hair as she toweled off his torso.

"This maybe a little late to ask but exactly how did your ex's leave you. I know you said your last one cheated on you, but what happened to the others?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Well my last girlfriend cheated on me, the one before her chose another dude over me, Ana was well married, and I had a girlfriend back in Dockington but…she wasn't really my girlfriend so much as a girl that was passed around by the BGA. I never slept with her but we were really close with one-another." He finished earning a nod from Alison.

"And what happened to her?" the FIB Agent asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he spoke.

"After Leroy and all the major players on the West Side of Dockington went to prison they smelled a rat in their ranks, because police knew only things members knew and some of them would tell her things. So they believed she was a snitch." He stated before Alison looked up at him.

"Was she?" the FIB Agent asked.

"I knew she was but they didn't." he replied to the woman's confusion. "One day I saw her meeting with some detectives at a park in the Northside. I didn't want to lie about it because I knew they would kill me for lying and I didn't want to tell them the truth because they would make me kill her." He added.

"So what happened?" she asked.

"The BGA member who was telling her the most was shanked inside by other members, another member who was telling her things suffocated her to death, and I had to watch it all." He replied to Alison's surprise as she watched him lower his head. The woman then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while Mark seemed to be reliving memories of the past.

 **Dockington City (4 Years Earlier)**

" _You ready." Asked an African American girl with short black hair as she turned to look back at a sixteen-year old Marcus who watched her as she stood in her bra and panties before walking over to the side of her bed and bending over to get something out of her dresser._

" _Yeah I'm ready." He replied while reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out a P99 Pistol and then slamming it over the back of the woman's head and knocking her on the bed._

 _He then followed up climbing on top of the struggling girl, putting a pillow over her head to muffle her screams, and then cocking his Pistol before hovering it over the pillow._

 _As the woman screamed and fought for air the young Creole couldn't find the will to pull the trigger so instead of shooting he merely pressed the pillow harder over her face until she finally stopped fighting him and her body went limp under the pillow. He didn't dare look under the pillow mostly out of fear of knowing what was underneath it._

 _The Roman then took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder and noticing a heavy-set African American man standing behind him with a half-smile on his face._

" _Man you really is one cold-hearted motherfucker ain't you." He stated while Mark angrily bit his teeth before whipping around with his Pistol drawn and then firing five shots that caught the man three times in the chest and twice in the stomach, successfully knocking him on his back._

" _You dead motherfucker." He said through hazy breaths as Mark climbed off the dead woman before grabbing the fallen man by the back of his shirt and then dragging him out of the house and into the middle of the streets._

" _The Army is gonna kill your ass." He yelled while Mark looked down at him through teary eyes._

" _Who do you think told me to do this?" he asked while reloading his gun and then firing a single shot into the man's groan successfully shooting off his penis._

" _She's dead because of you, if you kept your fucking mouth shut she'd be here." He yelled before pressing the hot barrel of his gun on the side of the man's neck creating a loud sizzling sound as the hot barrel burned into his skin._

 _Mark then aimed the pistol at the man face before emptying his entire magazine into his head until it was nothing more than a bloody mess. The Roman then repeated the process but instead shot him in the chest. When the deed was done Mark had fired at least thirty five rounds into the man before finally catching his breath and looking down at the corpse._

" _Your talking is what got her killed, fucking bitch!" Mark stated before kicking what was left of the man's torso and then walking away while pulling out his cellphone and putting it to his ear._

" _It's done!" he said while trying to hide his tears and sadness in his voice._

 **Present**

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said while Mark moved to give her a quick kiss.

"I need to go." He said while moving to put on his clothes while Alison watched him get dressed.

"Will I see you before I go?" she asked while moving to rub the right cheek of the Roman.

"Yeah you'll see me." He replied before moving to kiss the palm of the woman's hand. "Have a good day." He added before walking out the door while Alison took a seat on the bed and lowered her head in sadness.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to the home of Task and Adahy wasn't long for Lee, Felix, Link, and Buck as the group stepped out of their car and noticed the duo standing outside the house dressed in Janitor's uniforms earning chuckles from the group.

"Dudes you guys look like my high school janitor." Stated Lee earning a middle-finger from Adahy.

"Where's Mark?" asked Task before the group watched as the youngest Roman pulled his car in front of the home of the group.

"Well that was convenient." Stated Felix as the group watched Mark step out of the car with an emotionless look on his face.

"Well then there's our lover-boy." Said Lee earning a middle finger from the Roman.

"Let's get this over-with." He replied to the group's confusion as they watched him pull a janitor scrub from the back of his car and then make his way into the home while the rest of the group looked on in confusion.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the New Arcadia Police Station wasn't long for Alison as she walked in through the front door she noticed the familiar scene of uniformed officers bringing in people in handcuffs. The woman then made her way into her office where she was greeted by the sight of Locke, Regina, and Sawyer waiting for her with smiles on their faces.

"There's the new FIB Senior Special Agent." Said Locke as Alison felt a smile spread across her face as she was greeted by the group.

"Thanks." She replied just as Regina gave the woman a hug.

"We're gonna miss having you around girl." The woman stated earning a nod from Alison while she sent a look to Sawyer who couldn't help but smile.

"We got the day off, so come on we're buying you a well-deserved drink." Replied Locke earning a half smile from Alison before she followed the group out the door of the building.

"But it's not even noon." She replied earning a chuckle from Sawyers.

"There's always a time to drink sweetheart." He replied while continuing to laugh.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed somewhat calm in Downtown Red Stick as Lee and Link found themselves sitting in the parking lot outside the main office building for the Cotton State Lottery while Mark sat in the back seat in silence that seemed to leave an air of anger that both Lee and Link could sense in the air.

" _Two minutes before we go in any advice?"_ came the voice of Felix over the Walkie Talkie causing Lee to pick it up and speak.

"Yeah just go in, start working, and remember to look Mexican _."_ The Chinese man shot back.

" _I take offense to that."_ Replied Task.

"Why you and Felix are more related then any of us are, I can't see how you take offense to that." Link replied in a somewhat hushed tone.

" _Well you try to look white and Asian oh wait I forget you don't do day labor."_ Declared Adahy.

"Exactly we're actually acting, this is a role you guys were basically born to play." Said Lee before he hung up the Walkie Talkie and started laughing while Felix, Task, and Adahy stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the front of the building but not before turning around a flipping off the group.

"Ah I love this job." Stated Lee while Link rolled his eyes.

"Alright Mark five minutes." Declared Link as Mark turned to face the duo and finally spoke.

"Alison's leaving." He said to the duo's confusion causing them to turn back to face the Creole. "Her unit is being shut down and she been promoted and now reassigned to some case in Liberty City." He added earning mixed looks from the duo.

"Damn, sorry to hear that." Replied Link.

"I'm not." Said Lee earning the group's attention. "I'm not saying that in a bad way I do like Alison, but with her not here and the Task Force dissolved we don't have that money wrench in the plan anymore and we can finally do what we set out to do." The Chinese man stated while Mark rose to his feet.

"I thought about that and I've decided that her leaving…is probably for the best." The Creole replied earning nods from the group. "I gotta take care of something when this job is done, you think you can count the money for me?" he asked earning a nod from the group.

"Yeah we got you brother." Stated Link before the group stepped out of the car and made their way into the front door of the building where a man greeted them and told them to scan their cards before getting to work.

"So how long before we follow them-." Started Buck before he felt a slight electrical feeling going through his body that caused him to pass out from the pain.

"Sorry kid, but all I need from you is to stay here." Said Ana as she stepped out of the car while sliding her handheld Taser into her purse before making her way inside of the building while Buck lay passed out in the passenger seat.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of the authentic New Arcadia music seemed to be playing loudly throughout the bar as Alison found her having a few drinks with a number of other officers who were not only celebrating her promotion, but the arrest of Brian Rose, and memorializing the death of Tavon.

As she took a sip of her drink she remembered the few good memories she had with Tavon, well before he attempted to have Mark killed. Her mind seemed to be drawn to their night together at her apartment even-though she was trying her hardest to forget it. Tavon was in the small list of men to actually get into her pants and not surprisingly she was hoping Marcus would be the last.

"This seat taken." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Locke standing beside her with a smile.

"No it's free." She replied before watching as the man took a seat beside her and ordered a drink. "That's better." He said earning a smile from Alison before the bartender returned with his drink.

"So how is Marcus taken the news of you leaving?" he asked causing Alison to choke on her drink upon hearing the man ask the question.

"What do you mean?" she asked earning a smile from Locke.

"Come on Alison, Mark's been living next to you this whole time and you only had one conversation with him. I wasn't born yesterday I have your entire situation figured out." He stated to the woman's confusion.

"What situation?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Judging by the hickey I saw on your neck the day after the attack at the club I'm guessing you and Mark are lovers." He stated to Alison's shock. "I don't know if you two are recent lovers or if you've been together a while but I figure he was the one passing you information all this time." He added with a half-smile.

"I also figured it was Mark who took down Brian not you and Tavon, and speaking of Tavon I figured he was the one that told Brian Rose where he could find Mark. I also have a feeling you know Mark was involved in that club shooting, that warehouse shootout, and that he did kill those Ballas that attacked that apartment complex, and maybe even be the reason for so many deaths in that war." He added while Alison looked at him with wide eyes.

"If you knew this entire time why didn't you say anything?" she asked while Locke took another sip of his drink.

"I'm guessing you already know Ana Chan, you met her already." He stated earning wide eyes from Alison. "She's IAA and if Mark's tied to her, I can't really do anything but sit back and let him do what he wants." He added earning a confused look from Alison.

"What do you mean by that and how do you know who Ana is?" the FIB Agent while Locke remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"As you know before I became a cop I was apart of military Delta Force to be exact." He said earning a nod from Alison. "Well back in the early 2000s when I was about to be discharged I was approached by a man named Charles Evan's, he was IAA and he wanted me to work for him." He added while taking a sip of his drink.

"He wanted me to work for him, but I wouldn't be working for the IAA I'd just be working for him doing various jobs for him. I refused but a friend of mine didn't so he signed up and Evans used him to do these missions that you wouldn't expect the IAA of doing." He continued.

"You mean things like wet-work." She replied.

"No I mean things like bank-robberies, drug trafficking, hijacking, espionage, and things of that nature." He shot back to Alison's confusion. "And he did all of this on American soil and he was working with not only ex-military but guys who were in street gangs, guys just getting outta prison, soldiers from other countries, criminals from other countries. It was a blend of personalities and then he realized he was a patsy." He added.

"He never asked them why he was doing it, he was just blindly following orders, until one day he decided he was gonna go to the press with the things he was doing and well…he never made it to the office." Locke finished before taking another drink of his alcohol.

"They killed him?" Alison asked earning a nod from Locke.

"Ana killed him and she was gonna kill me as well all those years ago, but she let me go. She told me to forget everything I'd heard…or else I'd be lying in an unmarked grave like my friend." Locke replied before taking a sip of his alcohol.

"Jesus Christ, so Mark is doing the same thing with her?" the FIB Agent asked earning a nod from Locke.

"Seems that way I can tell you he didn't get those skills from just some gang member in the streets." He replied while Alison looked away from the man.

"Jesus!" she said while remembering the bag of money that Mark was in possession of along with his skills in training, and when he disappeared for a few weeks with calling her.

"If you want my advice, maybe leaving this city is a good thing. I don't know what exactly Ana has him doing down here but whatever it is…it's big and it may take years to do but it will get done." Locke replied before the duo was interrupted by the sound of someone tapping a glass with a spoon.

"Alright listen up." Said Sawyer causing everyone to turn their attention to him. "I know we're here to celebrate Alison's promotion, but I think we should take a second to toast Tavon." He stated earning nods from the other officers while Locke gave a slight scoff.

"To Tavon!" Sawyer said earning a sea of responses from the officers as they took sips from their drinks.

 **Red Stick**

The sound a flushing toilet seemed to be the only thing Link could hear as he watched the last man in the bathroom walk out of the door without washing his hands causing the Irishmen to grunt in disgust before reaching into his jumpsuit and pulling out a thermal explosion.

"Hopefully this won't hurt anyone." He whispered to himself before planting the device behind the toilet while Mark set another bomb behind a trashcan, Felix set one of his own next to a computer, and Adahy set one behind a water-fountain.

"How long is this going to take?" asked Task as he found himself moping the floor while watching as Lee walked past him.

"Ana and Bucky should be making their way to the security room now, so move up the stairs." Said Lee as Task watched him leave with a mixed looks.

"You're only going to the vault so you could get out cleaning didn't you?" the Lakota asked while Lee continued to walk away before tossing an explosive in the janitor's office.

"Remember little circles brother." Said Lee as Mark found himself making his way into the office area where he noticed a man sitting at a desk typing on a computer.

"Ana where are you with those cameras?" asked Mark over his Walkie Talkie as Ana found herself stepping out of an elevator on the top floor.

"I'm going there now just give me a few minutes." She replied before making her way to a door at the end of the hall and then knocking on it.

"Who is-." Started a heavy-set Caucasian man as he went to open the door only to be met with a shocking feeling as a series of electric volts started coursing through his body courtesy of Ana who watched as the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Weak system." She said before moving past the man and closing the door to the room.

"Mark I'm in and I'm shutting the cameras down now." She replied before Mark turned back to the sole man working on his computer just as Lee, Link, Felix, Task and Adahy made their way to his location.

"Lee take care of him." Stated Mark earning a nod from the Chinese man as the group watched him apply Chloroform on a towel before walking up behind the man and pressing it over his mouth and nose causing him to struggle for air.

"It's alright go to sleep." Said Lee as the man started to fade from reality before finally passing out while Lee took the towel from over his mouth.

"Start setting the charges." Said Mark as he watched the group move around the office and plant explosives behind computers, under desk, chairs, and even in the ventilation system.

"Alright let's do this." Said Mark as he pulled six duffel bags from out of his trash cart and handed five of them to the other men before stepping out of the room.

"Let's move!" said Link as the group stepped out of the office, making sure to lock the door behind them, then made their way to the next floor where they noticed Ana standing outside a set of double doors.

"Are you ready?" she asked earning nods from the group.

"Where's Buck?" asked Felix.

"Guarding the getaway car." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark while Felix sent the Creole a mixed look. He didn't have much to say on the matter he figured Ana would leave Buck behind but it was best not to dwell on the matter.

"If you're doing staring at one another we should go." She said before leading them into a room where the group noticed a large built in safe in a dark grey room that towered over their heads. "Get to work." Stated Ana earning nods from the boys as Mark sent a look to Link who looked over the safe and started to analyze the door around it.

"Plant charges here, there, and there." He said before pointing out three locations that Mark quickly moved to plant the explosives while Link gave Lee another place to plant another set of explosives.

"All set?" asked Task earning nods from Mark and Lee before the group started to step away from the safe.

"Don't lose your balance boys." Said Ana as the group ran out the room and hit the floor just as the explosives on the safe went off blowing open the door while the thermal explosives on the floor underneath them went off and shook the building as a ball of fire erupted out a series of windows on the floor.

"Goddamn that will fuck up your hearing." Said Task as he rubbed his ringing ears before Adahy pulled him up to his feet while Ana lifted her head and noticed that Mark had shielded her with his body from the explosion.

"Always playing the role of my hero." She said with a half-smile while Mark hopped back on his feet and helped her up while Lee did the same to Link and Felix just as the fire alarm started to go off.

"Let's move." Said Mark as Ana watched the six boys make their way through the doors of the vault where they quickly noticed a few clips of money on a table while more was in a series of lockboxes that the group started to go through.

"Clean the place out." Said Lee as he stuffed well over fifty-thousand dollar-worth of money into his pack while Task and Adahy tried their best to keep up with the more experienced thieves, the Creek Warrior decided to improvise and forced open a lockbox and dumped the contents into his bag with his bare hands.

"Don't overwork yourself, if you dump too much in your bag it maybe too much to carry." Stated Mark as he stuffed a few dollars into his pack before sticking four more stacks of money into the pockets of his pants while Lee did the same with his pants.

"You boys better hurry it won't be long before security think it be best to check on the money." Stated Ana as she watched Felix stuff a few more stacks of money into his bag before zipping it up while Lee stuffed a few more into his pants after zipping up his bag.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he noticed Task struggling to close his bag that was filled to the brim causing Mark to move to him and grab a few bills from his bag and stuff them into his jumpsuit while Task did the same.

"No overworking and try and play it cool with this." Said Mark earning a nod from Task before he helped the Lakota to his feet.

"Move!" said Lee as he led Adahy, Felix, and Link out of the room while Mark helped Task with Ana closing the door behind the group as they made their way for the emergency exit where the group was instantly caught by a firefighter.

"OUTTA THE BUILDING NOW!" he yelled as the group took his advice and made their way down the stairs before letting out a few coughs as smoke from the fourth floor started to fill their lungs. The group was then taken off-guard as another explosion went off on the fourth floor that caused them to lift their heads and notice the same firefighter from earlier being blown away from the door.

"Shit!" said Mark as he ran back to help the man to Ana's dismay.

"Go I'll catch up!" said Mark as he went to check on the firefighter before grabbing the man by his arms and then pulling him away from the flames as they started to spread into the staircase causing Mark to turn around and notice that a few flames were on his duffel bag.

"Hell no!" said Mark as he started to pat the bag down successfully putting out the flames but burning both of his hands in the process as he went back to grab the firefighter before getting him to the last floor and pulling him out of the building.

"MARK COME ON!" yelled Link as he waved to the youngest Roman who looked to the unconscious firefighter before running away and leaving the man.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he climbed into the group's getaway car where they noticed Buck still passed out on the backseat while Ana drove away from the building.

"Your hands." Said Link causing Mark to look down at his partially burned hands.

"They're fine." He said before watching as Lee moved to look them over.

"I guess your girlfriend is rubbing off on you Mark, you're getting a soft spot for others?" stated Ana earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Yeah, but it won't be long before it fades away." He replied earning a confused look from Ana before she looked over and noticed Task chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked causing all eyes to fall on the man.

"We did it, we pulled it off." He said earning slight smiles from the group.

"Aye we did," said Lee who sent a look to Adahy who noticed the man chuckling as well earning a sea of laughter from Lee, Mark, Link, and Felix while Ana rolled her eyes.

"Boys will be boys." She said to herself with a chuckle of her own.

 **Vice City**

The feeling of the planes wheels touching solid ground made the nervous feeling in Brian's stomach quickly fade away. The Haitian Hitman would always be nervous for a flight despite traveling around the country.

His current situation didn't make him feel any more comfortable. As he looked down at shiny steel handcuffs locked around his wrist he couldn't help but to let out a sigh of anger. He had finally been caught and would spend the rest of his day in prison until the state decided to put him down like a sick dog.

Before he could be sent to prison, though he had to go through trial in every state he committed a crime in. He recently left New Arcadia so now he was heading for Vice to stand trial for the murders he'd committed in the city.

He wasn't one to just sit and take verbal abuse without saying anything back, but it seemed that was entirely what he had to do. During the battle with Marcus, that Asian woman he was with shot his tongue off rendering him forever speechless.

"Let's go Rose." Ordered a US Marshall causing Brian to send a look to the man before following his order and rising from his seat and mumbling something to the man that only responded by hitting him in the back.

"Keep moving." The Marshall yelled before Brian followed his command and made his way off the plane where he noticed a police van waiting for him.

 **Red Stick**

"And there you go." Said Lee as he and Manfred backed away from Mark who looked down at his bandaged hands.

"Thanks brother." Mark replied as he looked over his hands and started to move his fingers before looking up and noticing Ana smiling at him.

"I don't want to hear it." He replied earning a chuckle from the woman.

"I wasn't going to say anything after today there's no need to say anything, frankly I like that you're willing to turn yourself into a punching bag to help others." She stated earning a scoff from the Roman.

"You weren't complaining when I do it for you." He shot back.

"Yes but if you start to do it for every unknown stranger it starts to lose it luster Marcus." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Mark before the group heard a loud yell in the backroom and decided to investigate it.

"Something going on?" asked Lee.

"Task doesn't understand the numbers for the split." Replied Felix earning a confused look from Mark.

"I'm saying we all did this job so we should split the money eight ways." Shot the Lakota earning a confused look from Mark and Lee.

"That's not how it goes dude, everyone has percentage of the money to take based off experience and skill set." Stated Mark earning an angry look from Adahy.

"Hell no, because we're new at this you're using this as an excuse to short-change us but it's not happening." Stated Adahy as he moved to step to Mark.

"Easy there big warrior no need to go Geronimo." Replied Lee with a slight chuckle.

"He's actually right, because if you two are pissed about getting half the profit I'd see reason to never use you." Stated Ana earning confused looks from the duo.

"This heist came to be from you two therefore you get a bigger cut, twenty five percent for the both of you." she declared earning shocked looks from the duo.

"Well forty-percent we believe in the guys who get the biggest cut paying a contribution fee to their team, to keep everyone quiet." Replied Lee earning confused looks from the duo.

"Forty percent that's..." Task started before trailing off while Mark gave him a confused look.

"One point one twenty million dude." Stated Link while the group continued to look at Task confusingly.

"Don't look at me like that I dropped out of school in the tenth grade to take care of things at home." He stated.

"SO DID WE!" said Mark, Lee, and Link to the group's confusion.

"I didn't!" stated Felix.

"Forget him he and ain't in the club." Said Mark earning a middle finger from Felix. "But me and Lee dropped out in the tenth as well while Link dropped out his senior year." Stated Mark earning confused looks from Task, Adahy, and even Felix.

"Wait if all three of you dropped out how are you in college now?" the Mexican man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We got GED's in Dockington and took classes at the local community college, together that balances out to a high school diploma." Stated Link.

"Plus it's faster especially for people who have to take care of things at home and don't have the time for school." Added Lee with a half-smile.

"Plus who needs school you learn just as good as you do on the streets and the education system across the country sucks ass seriously." Stated Mark earning a chuckle from Ana.

"What you disagree?" he asked.

"I'll say the education system isn't what it used to be and leave it at that." She replied.

"See the point is brother you don't need a piece of paper to tell you you're smart, other people can do that for you." Stated the youngest Roman earning nods from the group.

"Okay then if we're getting forty percent what does that leave you?" asked Task.

"I got twelve, Lee gets twelve, Ana gets fifteen, Link gets twelve, Felix gets seven, and Buck gets one." Stated Mark.

"We giving the kid a percent, all he did was sleep?" asked Adahy causing Mark to send a look to Ana.

"Yeah but he's still loyal and would have helped if he could." Stated Mark earning a roll of the eyes from the woman.

"If you say so." Replied Task.

"Manfred start dividing up the take, I got somewhere to be." He replied earning a nod from the Irish man.

"Aye we got you brother." He replied before watching as Mark made his way out the front door with Ana following in tow.

"Are you going to see her?" the IAA Agent asked causing Mark to stop in his tracks to turn to her.

"Yeah I am, but I was hoping to see you later tonight." He replied earning a slight smile from the woman.

"We'll see I don't like playing cat and mouse." She replied while Lee and Link made his way out of the house and approached Mark's car.

"Where you going?" the Creole asked with a raised brow.

"With you we got something to take care of so let's go." He replied while sliding in the passenger seat causing Mark to roll his eyes before stepping into the driver seat and then driving away from the clubhouse.

 **Vice City**

The feeling of the van hitting bumps in the road seemed to be the only thing Brian could feel and he was starting to become annoyed by the feeling as he bumped his head on the wall behind him causing him to mentally yell out in anger.

As he went to lower his head in disappointment the sound of squeaking tires followed by the vehicle coming to a hard stop that actually threw him from his seat and caused him to hit his head on the wall in front of him is what broke him out of the rut.

The Haitian Hitmen then felt blood leaking from his head and thought that he was had a concussion but the sound of gunshots is what brought him back to reality followed by a still silence as someone opened the driver's side of the vehicle tossed out the driver before hopping inside and driving away.

 **New Arcadia Airport**

The drive to the airport was somewhat long for Alison, she had to take a taxi to get there, but upon arriving she started to look around the building before making her way inside where she noticed a sea of people moving around the waiting area.

"Looking for some familiar faces." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Link and Lee approaching her with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for coming to see me off." She said with a smile before turning to Lee.

"Don't worry I don't hate you for leaving, this is what you we wanted to do when you were young stick to it." The Chinese man stated earning a hug from Alison.

"We'll be sure to keep an eye on our brother while you're gone." Replied Link earning a nod from Alison who couldn't help but to give a sniffle.

"Where is he now?" the FIB Agent asked.

"Women's bathroom in the back, they've got some police officers here and he doesn't want to chance it." Link replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Don't keep him waiting." Stated Lee earning a nod from the woman before she walked away from the duo leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

"Huh and here I thought we'd found ourselves a sister." Stated Link earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Haven't you heard brother we got a sister, everyone else is just in the way of her." The Chinese man stated as Alison found herself walking into the women's restroom and looking the door behind her as she watched Mark step out one of the stalls with a half-smile on his face.

"Sorry I couldn't make the arrangements nicer." He stated earning a nod from the woman.

"It's okay, as long as you're here…everything is fine." Alison replied earning a smile from Mark before he looked away from the woman who approached him and wrapped him into his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Please you're gonna forget about me in a few weeks when you meet some skinny white guy with a gym membership and a love for coffee." Stated Mark earning a chuckle from Alison.

"You keep saying I'll forget about you, but I won't and I won't move on so fast maybe not even at all." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'm flattered by the sentiment but if there's one thing I've learned is to not dwell on the past, if you come across a guy you like don't hesitate in making a move or have me come to mind. We might be away from each other for a while and I don't want you to just sit around worrying about me all day." He stated earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Speaking of worrying about you." She replied before eyeing his bandaged hands. "You want to tell me what happened there." She declared earning a chuckle from Mark.

"A cooking accident I was hoping I could cook you something before you left but I was careless with the fire." He said with a slight chuckle causing Alison to look to his hand and plant a kiss on the knuckles. She didn't know if he was lying or telling the truth and she didn't really care the sentiment of his statement left her star struck.

"Mark I want you to make me a promise." She said while resting her head on Mark's chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know I can't tell you how to live your life, but can you please just slow down and try to take it easy while I'm away." She replied earning a slight smile from Mark. "I can't promise I'll move on and I can't promise I won't give up on you, but I can promise that I'll check news reports in New Arcadia and I don't want to see your name in the paper…ever." She added earning a slight chuckle from Mark who planted a quick kiss on the woman's forehead before responding.

"I promise." He replied before the duo shared a long kiss that was reminiscent of their first night together.

"Wait!" he said before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out his cellphone and then holding it up over his head.

"I don't like Selfies but-." He started before moving his head close to Alison's and snapping a picture of the two of them.

"We can still call each other when we're not too busy, but this way you can remember my battered mug." He replied earning a chuckle from Alison.

"You gonna send me the picture?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You gonna send me a picture?" he responded earning a slight giggle from Alison before the duo shared another before giving their goodbyes as Mark made his way out of the bathroom while Alison made her way towards her plane, both trying to hide the slight tears forming in their eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Stated Mark in an angry tone as he, Lee, and Link stepped out of the airport while Alison made her way towards her planes boarding area but not without taking a look back at Mark who sent a look back to her.

 **Vice City**

The sound of the van stopping seemed to be jolt Brian back to reality as he listened and heard the driver's side door of the vehicle open before hearing a series of footsteps as someone made their way towards the back of the vehicle.

Brian then felt a feeling of panic wash over him as he heard the unknown assailant start to open the door of the van. The Haitian Hitman was then blinded by the light of the outside as he noticed a masked figure standing outside with a SPAS 12 Combat Shotgun in his hands.

As Brian went to lift his hands in a mock defense the assailant lifted his gun and fired a single shot that hit the Haitian Hitman in the chest and blew his inside on the walls of the van, staining the clean white painted metal with streams of red blood.

The shooter then responded by jumping in the back of the van before firing another shot in the skull of Brian. He then jumped back out of the van and returned to the front where a Jerry Can was located. He then proceeded to douse the vehicle in gasoline before pouring the rest on the corpse of Brian.

"So long!" he said after jumping from the back of the van, then lighting a match, and tossing it into the back of the van where it quickly ignited gasoline and created a fire that started to consume the fire.

As he started to walk away from the van he quickly pulled the black ski mask off his face revealing himself to be a man of Indigenous and African Ancestry with short black hair, dark caramel skin, and dark brown eyes. The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone before pressing it to his ear.

" _Did you take care of it?"_ came a familiar voice that caused the man to nod his head as he slid into his vehicle.

"Affirmative Mr. Evans." He replied while starting up his car.

" _Good return back to location Perez."_ He replied while the Dominican Man looked to the burning van before watching as it blew upward in a violent explosion that damn near shook the ground with it.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of pounding on her front door caused Yolanda to come running out of her bedroom to answer it with an angry look on her face as she grabbed the doorknob and pulled it open.

"Who the-."she started before noticing Mark standing on the otherside of the door with Lee and Link flanking him.

"Marcus." She said before the young Creole stepped past her.

"Maurice or Marrick home?" he asked while Lee and Link followed him into the living room while Yolanda closed the door.

"No they in the third." She replied earning a nod from Mark before he sent a look to Link who quickly sent a text message to the duo as well as Martin and Hakeem.

"They should be here soon." Stated Link earning a nod from Mark.

"So what the fuck you and your…friends doing here?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Originally I was coming here to kill you, in fact that was the real reason I came here to New Arcadia." Stated Mark in a dark tone that took his mother by shock and surprise. "You see you might not think I remember this, but a week before my grandmother died, your husband's mother, she called him. My father's a lot of things and he and her bumped heads a lot but he took care of her when she needed taking care of." He added with a slight chuckle as Yolanda watched with wide eyes as her youngest son drew a Pistol from the back of his pants and started to load it.

"But he didn't answer the phone…you did and you got into an argument about money and you told her that you were cutting her off." He continued while the woman noticed Lee and Link blocking the exits preventing her from escaping.

"You were cutting her off because you felt she was making him weak and when the Hurricane hit whenever I called his phone you sent me straight to voicemail, without knowing that that woman was already gone, but she could have been saved if you weren't such a stuck-up bitch!" Mark finished before pulling back the slide on his gun causing his mother to jump in terror before a wide smiled crossed her face.

"Come on Mark are you really gonna shoot your mother-." She started before a loud bang went off followed by the sound of a glass breaking. The woman then felt a slight stinging sensation on her right cheek causing her to look down and notice the bullet had whizzed by her cheek and the heat of the bullet had left a slight scratch on her flesh.

"No I'm gonna shoot you, this was just me showing you that I'm not only capable of shooting you but I've good reason to do so." He said while watching as his mother fell to the floor and looked at him with wide scared eyes. "You may not like Link or Lee because they don't look like us but you should be thanking them because they're the only reason you're alive right now." He added causing the woman to look at the duo watching the scene closely.

"You know I feel bad for them every day, they both lost their parents while I still have mine but would rather get rid of them both." The Creole stated with venom in his tone.

"So let's get this straight I'm gonna get into the family business, but you aren't gonna control me like you do Maurice and Marrick, so you your input means shit to me and you're gonna treat my guys like they humans and stop looking at them like they don't belong." Stated Mark earning a slight nod from his mother.

"Another thing you're gonna quit treating Martin like he's the black-sheep of the family. He went to college and married someone he loved and if you can't be happy for him step out the door, because we need him…but we don't need you." He finished with anger in his tone. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked earning a slight nod from the woman.

"Good thank you mother." Mark stated before turning to eye Lee and Link.

"I got things handled here, you guys head back to the clubhouse." He stated earning nods from the duo.

"You did the right thing brother." Stated Link.

"Yeah, I don't care what anybody says I'm an awesome person." Stated Mark as he slapped hands with the duo before watching them walk out of the house.

"You drive brother, I'm tired." Said Lee as he tossed his keys to Link who nodded his head before sliding into the driver's side of the car.

 **Red Stick**

"And here's your cut." Said Manfred as he slid Task and Adahy their percentage of the money from the heist.

"Thanks dude." Said Task before he and Adahy started piling their money into a bag.

"You guys might want to set up a bank account to keep all of that in." stated Felix earning a shake of the head from Adahy.

"I don't trust the banks." The Creek Warrior stated.

"We don't either, but if you want to buy yourself something nice I suggest you have a bank account for it less questions asked then walking up to someone with a bag of cash." The Mexican man stated earning a nod from the duo.

"We'll look into that." Said Task as Manfred continued to count the money. "Besides we're looking into getting into something else to help bring in money for our people." The Lakota added earning a slight nod from Felix.

"Well you have Mark and Lee on speed-dial but if you need an extra hand I'm here." He stated earning a nod from the duo.

"Yeah maybe there is something you could help us with, we got a deal going down in a few hours we may need someone watching our backs for." Stated Task earning a surprised look from Adahy.

"I'm done!" replied Felix earning a nod from Task who sent a look to Adahy and watched as the man rolled his eyes before the group made their way for the door.

"Tell Link I'll be back." Stated Felix as Manfred and Buck watched him grab his Assault Rifle before making his way out of the house.

As the trio hopped into Task's Car Ana couldn't help but to watch them with a smile as she sat in her car reading a news report on her phone just before it started ringing causing her to quickly answer it.

"I see you didn't respect my wishes." She stated earning a chuckle from the man on the otherside of the phone.

" _Sorry beautiful but I couldn't take any chances."_ Evans replied earning a slight chuckle from Ana.

"I guess I'll have to explain to Mark about your actions." Ana replied earning a loud laugh from the man on the otherside.

" _Don't worry about Mark I think he's more concerned with something else."_ The man stated to Ana's confusion and curiosity.

"Really and why is that?" the IAA Agent asked with a smile.

While Ana discussed her situation with her husband Link found himself driving through the streets of New Arcadia taking in the sights around him while Lee sat in the passenger seat beside him seeming to be in a deep sleep.

As the Irish man looked at the scenery around him, he couldn't help but to fumble with the radio until a familiar song came out that brought a smile to his face and made him nod his head because of its relations with the situation of the group.

" _ **There is a house in New Arcadia, they call the Rising Sun."**_ He sang out while trying to match verses with the song. _ **"And It's been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God I know we're one."**_ The Irish man sang while sending a look to Lee.

" _ **His mother was a tailor, she sewed his new blue jeans."**_ Link then looked out the window and noticed a few drug dealers on corners and his mind instantly went to Mark as he continued to sing. _**"His father was a gamblin' man, down in New Arcadia."**_

As Link thought about Mark the young Creole lifted his head and watched as his father Maurice and brother's Martin, Marrick, and Hakeem stepped through the front door with mixed looks on all of their faces.

"Let's talk business." The Roman said earning confused looks from Martin and Hakeem while Maurice and Marrick couldn't help but to smile at his declaration.

" _ **Now the only thing a gambler needs, is a suitcase and a trunk."**_ Link continued as he found himself driving by the Voodoo Club where Heavy Joe found himself counting large stacks of money. _**"And the only time he's satisfied, is when he's on a drunk."**_

" _ **Oh mother tell your children, not to do what I have done."**_ Upon singing those words Link's mind then flashed to Buck as the youngest member of Mark's group watched as Manfred slid him his cut of the heist it was only one percent of the take but it still equaled out to being twenty eight thousand dollars. _**"He'll spend his life in sin and misery, in the House of the Rising Sun."**_

" _ **Well, I got one foot on the platform the other foot on the train."**_ After saying those words Link couldn't help but to think of Alison as the FIB Agent found herself sitting with her back to the chair of the plane as it soared over the clouds. _**"I'm goin' back to New Arcadia, to wear that ball and chain."**_

Link's mind then instantly went to Task and Adahy as the duo found themselves ushering Felix over to them as he was standing by the car watching the duo talk with five other men.

As the Mexican man approached the duo he quickly noticed that the men they were talking to all looked to be of Mexican or Central American descent and in the middle of them was a heavily tattooed man with the letters MB tattooed on his face.

" _ **WELL, there is a house in New Arcadia, they call the Rising Sun."**_ He continued to sing while Felix shook hands with the man. _**"And It's been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God I know we're one."**_ He finished as the song started to fade out with a piano solo Link couldn't help but to look at the sign on the road that told him he was now leaving New Arcadia.

While Link was making his way back to the clubhouse Mark found himself entering the hotel room he had shared with Alison the night before and making his way over to the balcony to look out at the bridge and stars as the darkness of the night started to envelope the skies.

As he stood for what felt like hours the Roman was then surprised by two arms wrapping around his torso causing him to look up and notice Ana standing over him with a half-smile. The Roman then responded by planting a quick kiss on the woman's hand before looking back out at the scene painted before him like it would be the last thing he would see.

 **Authors Note: And boom there you have it people the end of part one of the New Arcadia story. I know a lot went on this chapter that are leaving you asking a lot of questions but I will happily answer them for you but let me go over a few things.**

 **First this is the end of the first part mostly because next chapter will show a major jump in time to an event that will have Alison coming back to New Arcadia to meet Mark and Lee to see just how much they've changed over the time they've been apart. The second part will also mark the start of a new war that will be waged in New Arcadia that will pay some homage to my Roman Empire story but you will see more characters from other stories as well.**

 **You also may have noticed I killed off Brian but all I have to say to that is that you should have seen it coming. I don't believe in letting a major villain go unless it's in a body bag. How I had him killed was actually determinant though based on a choice my readers decided. I had them pick who they would rather see and give stipulations without telling them exactly how it was gonna go down.**

 **The choice that won out was to meet Ana's husband and if you met him you met his lead assassin similar to what Mark is to Ana. And because he won out I decided to have him make the move to kill Brian without Mark or Ana's knowledge.**

 **The other choice was to meet Jimmy, the other foster kid that was with Mark, Lee, and Link in Dockington and if he was going to carry out the hit I was gonna introduce three more members of BSU and it would have been Mark ordering him to kill Brian without Alison knowing.**

 **The last choice was to have Ana use another assassin she works with to kill Brian which would lead to another debate.**

 **Don't worry though all of these characters will be introduced in the next two chapters, though so you aren't gonna miss out on them.**

 **The setup for the heist was based somewhat off the mission in V where Michael and Franklin raid the FIB Building but it was somewhat tweaked to make it more of my design. And Mark saving the firefighter is also a way to show that Mark is indeed going soft, but that's gonna change somewhat over the time skip.**

 **Also that little scene of Mark killing that girl and the BGA member on the order of the gang was originally part of a larger series of flashbacks that showed her and Mark interacting and growing close before leading up to her death. There was also flashbacks of the day Mark found out Ana was married as well as the day walked in on his girlfriend cheating on him, I decided it was best to cut these though because they didn't seem very relevant for the rest of the story.**

 **Task not graduating from high school is somewhat common because he's a Lakota from a reservation that is based on Pine Ridge and the dropout rate on Pine Ridge is over seventy-five percent of the residents. As for Mark, Lee, and Link being dropout that follows the stereotype that most foster kids do drop out of school especially to support themselves.**

 **Also what Mark said about not needing school to be smart is somewhat true to me. All having a high school diploma is to me is saying you can commit something and finish through it without taking the easy way out of things and it is true if you drop out of school you can't get much of a job with a GED but if you get a GED and do two years of community college that balances out to high school diploma and you'd have gotten it in half the time.**

 **I'm not saying don't finish high school but don't think a person with a GED isn't just as smart as you. Plus nowadays to me the education system is becoming a joke, one thing I liked about The Wire was how they showed that in public schools they're dropping the focus of writing and reading and putting more attention on math and that's becoming common across America.**

 **Now if you take an ACT the writing part is optional you don't need to do the writing part to pass. I gotta be honest I scored a twenty-three the first time I took it, but I Imagine I could have gotten a lot higher if I did the writing part because it can still be counted I was just too lazy to do it because they had us taking the test at eight in the morning on a Saturday.**

 **I introduced two new characters in this chapters Ana's husband Devlin Evans and his lead soldier Marco Perez. You'll see more of the both of them next chapter as well as see Marco and Marcus go head to head to show their handlers Ana and Devlin who's better than the other.**

 **Locke telling Alison about how he was almost recruited as a soldier for Devlin and almost being killed by Ana is something that will have Alison looking in on Mark as well as Ana just exactly what they're doing because to her now there's more to them than meets the eyes.**

 **Mark's reason for coming to New Arcadia was also revealed with him being there to kill his mother and if you look at his reason for it, it's kinda expected. His mother was basically the reason for his grandmother's death and him being in the foster system. I know a lot of you are against someone killing their own mother, me included, but if you look at it through his eyes you probably wouldn't see the woman who barely raised you as a mother.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark finds himself in a competition heist between Ana and her husband, Lee and Task do a mock heist, and Alison learns news that will draw her back to New Arcadia.**

 **Also expect a Canon character from the GTA Series to appear next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day ZIlla Out.**

 **P.S. if you've been watching the news you should know it's been flooding like crazy in Baton Rouge and just to let people know yes my entire front yard flooded and I had water in my house but compared to other people I can't complain. The flood waters swept away my friends car along with his mom and dads and a lot of people in this state apparently don't have flood insurance so things are a bit crazy and things seem to be at a stand-still here.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Battle of the Spouses**

 **Time and Tide Wait For No One**

 _It doesn't matter if It's fate, an accident, or some-kind of act of god it's here now…and it's our mess to deal with."_

 **New Arcadia (Two Years Later)**

"Come on this way." Said an African American kid with black cornrows as he led four other kids through a broken window in a boarded up vacant home in the cities upper ninth ward.

"It's right here." He said before leading the group down into a backroom where they quickly went wide eyed at the sight of fallen man lying face down on the floor covered in plastic wrap.

"See!" the boy said before lifting plastic off the corpse and revealing to the group the decaying body of an African American man who appeared to have been shot in the back of the head.

"Damn dude got fucked up." Said another boy as he continued to stare at the body.

"He ain't the only one here either they got bodies in almost all the vacant homes on this strip." Stated the boy earning a nod from the group.

"Want to see um all?" he asked earning nods from the group before they exited the house only to find two New Arcadia Police Officers waiting for them as they exited the area.

 **Liberty City (Three Days Later)**

The rain seemed to be a constant downpour on this night in the city that never sleeps as a middle-aged Italian Mafioso with black hair that was slicked back and wearing a black suit with a gray tie walked into a high class restaurant in the Algonquin borough.

This man's name was Nicky Morello and as of now he was the current Boss of the Ancelotti Crime Family. After replacing the deceased Charles Matteo Nicky has helped to bring the family back into levels of power not seen since the early fifties. That power and status was now being tested though by one of the city's oldest gangs, the McCreary Crime Family.

The war between the two families has been bloody with the Ancelotti's finding themselves outgunned and without the aid of the Albanian Mafia since the latter now has enough power and decided to break away from the larger Italian Crime Families.

"Nicky it's good to see ya, come in." Said an Italian American male who looked to be in his early 40's with short black hair and wearing a black suit as he opened the door to the club allowing Nicky to see the bright red décor of the inside.

"Hiya Vinnie, how's the family?" Nicky asked with a smile earning a chuckle from the man as he led him into the restaurant.

"Yeah which one." Vinnie replied with a chuckle before the duo were greeted by two more Mafioso's.

"Come on boss they got your usual table ready." Vinnie added before leading the Underboss into the dining area where Nicky and Vinnie greeted a few more Mafia members and associates with their girlfriends as they made their way deeper into the restaurant.

"Excuse me!" said a Nicky as he walked past a table where a man and woman were dining. He didn't know why but his eyes were somewhat drawn to the redheaded woman wearing a dark black dress who looked up at him with bright blue eyes.

"And there he goes." Said Alison as she sent a look to Nicky before looking at the skinny Caucasian man with short brown hair and a slight facial hair sitting across from her wearing a black suit.

"I think he might have the hots for you." The man replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"Ha shut up Steve." She replied before reaching for her dress moving to talk on a hidden Walkie Talkie.

"Jenna do you see him." She asked as a rather busty long haired brunette wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt, black pants, and glasses sat inside a surveillance van that was disguised like a food truck.

"Yeah he's sitting down at a table with two twin. I can't hear anything but I do have visual." She replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Alright then just keep your eyes open." Said Steve as he took a bite of his spaghetti dinner before turning to Alison.

"I told you I'd get you out to dinner." He replied earning a half-smile from Alison.

"Guys we got something." Stated Jenna causing the duo to look down before lifting their heads up as a gunshot rang out followed by a loud scream as Alison, Steve, and a number of others lifted their heads and noticed that one of the twins Nicky was eating with was face down in a bowl of spaghetti with a hole in the back of her head.

"SHIT!" yelled Nicky before a bright flash of headlights coming outside the window in front of him caused him to fall back from his seat as a van came speeding through the window, shattering the glass while the vehicle ran down the other twin.

"Damn!" said Alison as she and Steve took cover just as a series of gunshots went off in and around the restaurant as men dressed as waiters and caterers rushed into the restaurant firing Assault Rifles and Submachine Guns at the Mafioso's who drew their weapons and desperately tried to fight back against the ambush.

"Nicky, oh shit your leg." Said Vinnie as he rushed to the Boss.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, but you need to cover us." The man replied before handing Nicky his pistol and then grabbing the man by his shoulder and pulling him to the back of the club while Nicky shot a man twice in the chest and another once in the neck while Alison and Steve watched the duo.

"Morello's getting away." He yelled just as the back door of the club opened and a group of armed police officers moved on the dining room floor.

"Just stay down." Said Jenna over her com device as the attackers now found themselves getting into gun battles with the police while Mafioso's were laying on the ground.

"Retreat." Yelled an attacker with a thick Irish Accent as he shot down two officers with an AR-15 Assault Rifle before running out the hole in the wall with the other attackers.

"What a night." Said Steve with venom in his tone while he and Alison rose to their feet.

"Report, was Nicky Morello captured?" asked Alison as she was met with a few seconds of silence while a helicopter flew over their heads.

"Negative no Nicky Morello." A voice responded causing the woman to lower her head in anger.

 **New Arcadia (Hours Later)**

The sun was starting to rise on this day in New Arcadia as a familiar blonde haired man stepped out of his bed with a groggy yawn before moving to throw on a pair of black sleep pants then running his hands across his back tattoo before making his way into the bathroom.

After showering, brushing his teeth, and washing his face Link then looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't one to brag or feel to overconfident about himself but he had to admit he did look good after all these years. Thanks to Mark and Lee making him hit the gym more the Irish-American man now had a rather well-muscled physique and he had now grown into his full height of five foot eleven. His still kept his blonde hair short and he didn't have much of his baby face anymore. All in all Link had finally grown up.

As he stepped out of the bathroom the man quickly made his way to the kitchen where he started to prepare some coffee just as a familiar Mexican-American man make his way down the stairs of the house and entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Said Felix earning a response from Link who watched the man take a seat at the dinner table in the middle of the kitchen and let out a low yawn. As Link eyed Felix he easily noticed that the man had now grown to his full height of six feet which even Felix had to admit was a shock to him. He now kept his black hair somewhat longer then it normally was and styled into a slight fauxhawk.

"You want some coffee?" Link asked earning a nod from Felix.

"Please _**mano**_ , I was with Chayton and Adahy last night." Felix replied before watching as Link poured him a cup of coffee. "Thanks amigo!" he added earning a nod from Link before the duo watched as Manfred stumbled into the kitchen.

"Morning!" he greeted earning nods from the two as they watched him take a seat at the kitchen table. Unlike Link and Felix Manfred didn't change to much he was still the same height of five foot seven, his black hair had grown out and so did his facial hair, but he was still rather skinny being that he was more of a shut in he didn't like going to the gym with the group.

"What do we got for breakfast?" he asked while beating a rhythm on the table.

"Cereal, Mark's still not back so I hope you wasn't expecting any breakfast." Link replied earning a roll of the eyes from Task.

"Jesus Christ how long has it been since he's been gone?" asked Manfred with anger in his tone.

"Almost three months since we last seen him, but he called me the other day said he's doing good wherever the hell he is with Ana." Link replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hopefully he comes back home soon or else I might have to shoot Joe or his father in the face." Declared Felix as he took another sip of his coffee.

"He should be back soon his father's running low on drugs and he's gonna need us to get him some more." Stated Link before the group heard the front door opening and watched as Lee entered the house with Buck following behind him.

The Chinese man had changed a lot in these last couple of years, he had grown just two more inches so that now he was five foot ten, he skin had somewhat darkened, he kept his hair cut low, and he kept just a stubble of chin hair on his face. He also had the phrase Honor and Dedication tattooed on his chest and skull and dragon design going down his left sleeve.

"We're back!" Lee said as the group noticed him carrying bags of Up N' Atom in with him before setting them on the table while Bucky did the same.

The young boy had changed somewhat the most compared to the others, he was a few weeks from being sixteen and the years had started to show. Thanks to being around the other BSU members the teen had a muscular build to match his five foot four height, he now kept his hair in cornrows, and he also picked up a habit that Mark, Lee, and many other New Arcadia gangsters followed by keeping a towel in their back pocket and on occasion he could be seen sagging his pants.

"Alright then guys eat up we got a job today." Said Lee as he reached into a bag and threw Link a biscuit that the blonde quickly snatched out of the air.

"What's the job?" he asked while looking to Lee with a confused expression.

"The guy in the 2nd Ward are paying us three thousand just to do a run up north and pick-up something." Said Lee earning a nod from Link.

"Can't I gotta pick-up some scrips for Chayton and Adahy today?" Replied Felix.

"And it's collection day so I gotta be in the shop." Added Link causing Lee to send a look to Manfred before speaking.

"Manny what are you doing today?" asked Lee earning the attention of the Indian man.

"Working on something online-." He started before Lee interrupted him.

"Well now you're on collection." Lee replied to the South Asian man's surprise. "Have Viktor and Miller stay with you." He added.

"But they prefer you being there." Manfred stated.

"Well now they'll understand with you three being there so take care of it." Stated Lee as he reached into his back pocket and handed the Indian man five hundred dollars.

"You do a job last night?" asked Link earning a shake of the head from Lee.

"Nah I've been saving, but I've been thinking about shaking down a corner boy in Red Stick for a little extra." Stated Lee.

"Count me in, the score I took with Task and Adahy last night was horrible." Declared Felix earning the group's attention.

"Was it a bust?" asked Link earning a shake of the head from Felix.

"No it went good, but we only made two hundred dollars." He replied.

"Each?" asked Buck.

"No that was the entire score two hundred dollars in one's and fives." Felix shot back with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Fuck you do rob a corner store?" asked Lee with a raised brow.

"Remember how you guys told the story of robbing that arcade back in Sunbelt, well we tried to do the same with this place in Red Stick." He replied earning a chuckle from Lee and Link.

"Wish you would have told us, that way we could have told you why your plan wouldn't have worked dude." Said Link earning Felix's attention.

"For one you robbed it on a Tuesday, an arcade gets the most money on Friday and Saturday, and that's anywhere." Stated Lee with a chuckle.

"You need to learn the pattern of the arcade some of them open on Sunday while some don't. If it's closed on Sunday the dude who owns the place while either collect his money Monday morning to take it to the bank, but if it's open on Sunday you gotta learn what day of the week is a slow day because that's when he knows it's full and it's best to crack it open." Stated Link earning a roll of the eyes from Felix.

"Well I wish you would have told me that now Punto." Replied the Mexican man.

"You need to do a lot more thinking for heist man, don't worry though we got something big coming up in a few weeks…in Sunbelt." Stated Lee earning confused looks from the group before they watched him throw on his black leather jacket and send a smile their way.

"Now come on I want to get this over with and Link call Davey and Eddy they need the exercise." The Chinese man ordered before walking out of the room.

 **Red Stick**

As Lee and the BSU members went about their day Task and Adahy found themselves sitting at the counter of their home discussing their own plans for today.

"So your friends back on Cedar Hills know this is coming their way?" Adahy asked earning a nod from Task. The Creek Warrior hadn't changed much over the years, but his major difference was the new bumps, bruises, and scars that decorated his body from the many underground fights he'd participated in New Arcadia.

"Yeah they I have a friend coming down to make the pickup and he'll make sure it goes to the right people." The Lakota replied, he too hadn't changed much over the years his biggest change to his person was that now he had a Lakota Warrior tattooed on his right arm and his hair was now long enough to be in a ponytail. "Let's hope Mark's contact will do business with us, we need the money and my people need what they got." Task added earning a nod from Adahy.

"Don't you think it's time we stop relying on him?" the Creek asked earning Task's attention. "I don't have a problem working with Felix he's one of us, but we need to think about distancing ourselves from Mark and Lee. If we rely too much on them we get lazy and week, plus his loyalties aren't with us or our people." Stated Adahy earning a slight nod from Task.

"I see your point and I do kinda agree, but we have to think about the big picture. Mark is better connected than any of us, Meska, Clay, or any of the other warriors and we need that." He stated before looking down at his map. "Plus when we do jobs by ourselves, we get incidents like last night." He added earning a roll of the eyes from Adahy.

"That's another thing we need to work on doing heist him working with us." Stated Adahy earning a roll of the eyes from Task.

 **Liberty City**

As the rain seemed to pour down out the FIB building in Liberty, Alison found herself staring out the window overlooking her desk as she found herself looking over some paperwork before a low grunt caught her attention as she watched Steve approach her carrying two mugs of coffee.

"Black with extra sugar just how you like it." He stated earning a slight chuckle from Alison as she took the mug before taking a sip of the coffee.

"Last night was a real shit show." Alison replied earning a chuckle from Steve.

"I don't really see it that way, sure seven of those Italian Mobsters were killed but we swept up nine Irish Mobsters. To me that sounds like a reasonable trade." Steve declared earning a serious look from Alison.

"Yes but four civilians were caught in the crossfire, four of our own are in critical condition, and above all we lost Nicky Morello." Alison shot back earning a nod from Steve.

"Don't worry he'll turn up, we didn't spring our net just yet so the Chief wants us to make a move again later today." He stated earning a roll of the eyes from Alison. "But for right now, he wants us to go to the Police Station they're brought in Packie McCreary for questioning." He added earning a nod from Alison.

"Don't see why his brother Francis may have been killed but that family still has friends in all the right places in the LCPD." Alison replied earning a nod from Steve.

"I know but that's another problem we'll be looking to in this city." The male FIB Agent replied while Alison rose to her and followed Steve out the front door before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Black with extra sugar." She whispered under her breath while a slight smile spread across her face at the thought of a familiar Creole she had met in Louisiana.

 **Cuerpo de Christo, Texas**

Just a few miles away from New Arcadia in the next state over there was a coastal city in South Texas called Cuerpo de Christo. The city was a major tourist attraction and offered some of the best beaches for onlookers but the beaches weren't on the minds of Mark as he rolled over on the white sheets of his bed and wrapped his arms around the woman lying next to him before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

The Roman had changed a lot over these last few years he still kept his hair in the same box-cut like style but thanks to a late growth spurt he now found himself standing six feet two and his body now featured a few more tattoos including the phrase Disturbed tattooed on his chest above a small triangle tattooed on his heart.

"It's about time you woke up." Said Ana earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"What can I say you took a lot out of me last night." Mark replied as Ana gave a slight chuckle to hide her low giggle as she felt Mark run his hands over her exposed hips.

"So are we spending the next few days like this again, or do we have another job?" he asked with a chuckle of his own while planting another kiss on the woman's shoulder before watching her rise from the bed.

"Actually you have a job today a really big job that I really need you and your team to succeed on." Ana stated earning a confused look from Mark who watched her as she made her way into the bathroom.

"Team, you want me to call Lee and the others for this?" he asked.

"No I mean a team of my other assets who do jobs for me like yourself." She stated while Mark heard her turn on the shower before rising from the bed and making his way into the bathroom.

"I finally get to meet the other guys in positions like mine, this must be hard job." He declared with a chuckle while watching Ana step into the shower.

"The job itself isn't too difficult, it's the competition you should be more worried about." She replied while Mark gave her a confused look.

"Competition, I thought you said we were working as a team. Who are we competing against?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Ana.

"My husband and his assets." She replied to Mark's shock and surprise. "It's gonna be a five on five job with his five best vs my five best for…as you would say bragging rights." She added before grabbing Mark by the arm and pulling him into the shower with her.

"This competition means a lot to me Marcus, so I want you to give it your all and don't disappoint or embarrass me in front of Devlin." She stated earning a nod from the youngest Roman who moved to give her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I never have, I never will, and a damn sure ain't about to start today." He replied earning the usual side smile from the woman he now seemed to tower over.

 **New Arcadia**

Back in New Arcadia Manfred found himself walking out the front door of the rather large two story home in East New Arcadia the members of BSU found themselves living together. The neighborhood was quiet and was mostly filled with families and their kids but it was still a good distance from Uptown New Arcadia where all the violence was located and the group's worked.

The Indian man then found himself walking just a blocks down the street to a liquor store before making his way inside where he was greeted by a Vietnamese woman who almost instantly started yelling at him in her native tongue as he walked behind the counter and moved for the register.

"I don't get paid enough for this." He said aloud just as an African American man walked into the store and went grabbed a beer from the back before moving to the register.

"Seven ninety-nine." He said before watching as the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of money and then handing it to him before walking out.

"Thank you come again." Said Manfred as he proceeded to count the money. "I feel like a damn stereotype." He said amongst himself while continuing to count the money.

Since BSU was now in control of corners in the 17th Ward the local dealers and hustlers now had to pay a street tax to them in order to sell on their territory. The group didn't like the idea of going all the way to the 17th where police could be watching them so with the money they've made doing heist the group have bought two businesses and established drop off points in New Arcadia. One of the businesses was a butcher shop in the 17th Ward owned by Mark and the other was a Soul Food restaurant in the 3rd that was partially owned by Mark's brother Martin.

The drop off points were a little different, they could drop the money off they could mail it off to a series of addresses or they could come into a store like this one where members of BSU held day-jobs and worked alongside the Vietnamese and Indians in exchange for protection against thieves.

While Manfred was getting comfy at work Lee found himself driving on a main road of a rural area in Central Louisiana with Link and Buck sitting beside him as he pulled his moving van off the main road and down a dirt path.

"So what exactly are we picking up?" asked Link as Lee continued to drive down the road.

"Weed apparently we're about to meet one of biggest weed suppliers in the state." Said Lee as he noticed that he was approaching a barbed wired fence surrounding a large compound. "We're here!" said Lee as he parked the van just as a skinny and somewhat dirty Caucasian man ran out the building and approached the van.

"What do you want dude?" he asked while letting out a sniffle.

"We're here to pick-up a package." Lee replied while the man who was obviously higher than a kite scratched his neck.

"You guys aren't Narc's are you, you know you have to tell me if you are?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Lee.

"NO!" the Chinese man stated earning a chuckle from the man before he yelled for the gate to be opened.

"Jesus awesome security." Stated Lee.

"I don't get it why's there so much security for weed?" asked Buck as he sent a look to Lee and Link.

"Weed, still illegal here and if there's this much security you can only imagine how much, HOLY SHIT!" Link yelled causing the group to look to the road where they noticed eight fields of marijuana being worked by a bunch of people that looked like they were taken from the sixties.

"That's a lot of weed." Said Lee as he stopped the van in front of a large tent before stepping out with Link and Buck just as Davey and Eddy jumped from out the back of the van with mixed looks on their faces.

"You must be Lee, Kendrick said you were coming." Said a skinny Caucasian man with dreadlocks wearing a red and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled all the way up, blue jean pants, boots, and a red bandanna tied around his head. "Everyone here calls me Cosmic." He stated while extending his hand for Lee to slightly shake.

"Yeah we're here for his pickup." Lee declared earning a nod from the man.

"He also said you might be the guy who can help me with a problem I got." Cosmic added earning a confused look from Lee.

"Depends what's the problem?" the Chinese man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well these last couple of days we've grown this really really good bud, and I mean it's really good bud man." He stated with a chuckle earning confused looks from the five. "You see it makes you really really hungry dude and we've…we've eaten all of our snacks man and we need to restock." He stated earning a confused look from the group.

"So why don't you go to the store and buy some more?" Buck asked earning a shake of the head from the man.

"And put money back into the hands of those pigs, I don't think so man." He stated earning confused looks from the group.

"Okay then what do you want us to do?" Lee asked earning a nod and a smile from the man.

 **Northern Louisiana**

While Lee and the others were with Cosmic in Central Louisiana Felix found himself sitting in the backseat of Adahy's truck with the Creek and Lakota Warriors. These past few years the North and Central American blended Native has been spending more time with the Northern Natives even somewhat more then he spends with the BSU members.

He didn't know exactly why but he felt more at home working with the Natives then he did working with the BSU members. The trio agreed on a lot more topics then he did with the BSU members and he felt he was doing more help for his people then he was with Mark. He often questioned being a soldier for BSU when he could have been doing the same for the Vagos who lived in his neighborhood, but this way he felt he was doing better.

"So are we not talking about last night's horrible heist?" asked Task as he sent a look to Adahy and Felix.

"I told Lee and Link about it, they said we should have done more surveillance on the place before hitting it." Felix stated earning a roll of the eyes from Adahy.

"Of course I knew hitting that place during the middle of the week was a bad idea." Stated the Lakota as he sent a look to Adahy.

"Didn't see you voicing those concerns." The Creek Warrior replied with venom in his tone.

"We had a bad night, let's chalk up to that and make up for it with this." Said Adahy as Task rolled his eyes before the Creek pulled his car up in front of a house in the middle of nowhere with four vans in front of it that were almost filled with boxes of pharmacy meds.

"Seems like a lot." Stated Task as he stepped out of the vehicle with Felix and Adahy.

"Let go of me." Came the voice of a woman causing the trio to lift their heads and notice a skinny Caucasian woman and a Chinese-American man being forced out of the house by two Caucasian men carrying Shotguns.

"What the hell?" asked one of the men as he eyed Task, Adahy, and Felix.

"RUN!" the woman yelled as the trio watched the two men lift their Shotgun and take aim at the trio.

"SHIT!" said Task as he, Adahy, and Felix jumped to cover behind the cars while the two men fired on vehicle's causing nine more men to come out of the house firing Assault Rifles and SMG's.

"Well ain't this great." Stated Adahy as bullet from an M16 whizzed by his head causing him to move to cover.

 **Liberty City**

The drive to the police station wasn't long for Alison as she and Steve walked inside of the Liberty City Police Station before heading for the interrogation room where they noticed an officer sitting down with a familiar shaved headed Irish-American man wearing a green shirt over a long-sleeved white shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

"Talk McCreary we know you were involved in that attack last night." Yelled one of the officers earning a chuckle from Packie.

"How do you know?" the Irish gangster asked with a smile while Steve shook his head.

"He's not going to talk." The FIB Agent stated earning a nod from Alison.

"You know what this is Packie?" asked the cop as he held up a hair in a small baggie.

"Hair from your wife's tit." Packie replied.

"No hair from your thick fucking skull you mick bastard." The cop shot back earning a chuckle from Packie.

"They're trying that trick." Said Alison while Steve shook his head.

"For one that hair is too long to be my own and if that was my hair I'd believe it when I hear the cell doors close." Stated Packie earning a nod from the officer.

"You know I served under your Packie father." The officer stated earning a chuckle from the gangster.

"So give yourself a fucking medal." He yelled out.

"Your brother didn't want this for you Packie. You may think you can handle it, but you can't take on all of Liberty. The McCreary Family rang bells in the past, but that was then and this is now…you keep knocking on the devils doors eventually someone will answer." The officer yelled out earning a chuckle from Packie.

"He can answer and then he'll be shot." Packie replied earning silence from the officer before he walked out of the room.

"Talk about being tough as nails." Stated Steve earning a nod from Alison as the duo continued to watch the Irish man.

 **South Texas**

The sun seemed almost like it was beaming down directly in one spot as Mark found himself sitting on the back of Ana's car dressed in a black leather jacket with a dragon on the back over a white t-shirt, dark gray cargo pants, and white shoes.

He wouldn't let Ana hear his complaining but deep down he hated the desert mostly because he hated what was in the desert from the scorpions, snakes, and birds with the taste for human flesh the desert was a scary place and whenever he came out here whether it was to bury a body or otherwise he always ran into a desert creature.

"Here!" came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice Ana standing before him with a canteen of water. "Drink!" she advised causing Mark to take the bottle and take a drink from it.

"Thanks." He said before handing it back to the woman who gave him a look that caused Mark to roll his eyes before drinking the canteen dry.

"I don't want dehydration being a reason for a poor performance." Ana stated before walking to the back of her car and pulling out a briefcase before presenting it to Mark.

"A present for you." She said causing Mark to open the case and go wide eyed at the weapon before him.

"MP7 Submachine Gun, Holographic Scope, Extended Clip, thirty-two round magazine." Ana stated earning a smile from Mark before he took his Glock 17 out of the holster under his jacket and stuffed it in the back of his pants beside his Knife and replacing it with the Submachine Gun. The Roman also had a M203PI EGLM Grenade Launcher attached to a Standalone Pistol.

"What's the occasion?" he asked with a chuckle.

"My husband is bringing out his best and most loyalist soldier." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"The guy who killed Brian?" Mark asked earning a nod from the woman.

"Yes and I have a feeling he'll be gunning for you particularly." She stated while Mark gave a chuckle.

"I'd be surprised if his entire team wasn't, I mean me and you are-" Mark started while hopping off the back of the car.

"He may know about us, but I don't expect him to come to you and openly start a fight but in case his man tries something-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"I make sure he doesn't try anything again." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Unlike your's his team has worked with each other before, but I need you to put all of your differences aside for this." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Don't worry I'm a friendly person." He replied before the duo noticed a cloud of dust being picked up as a car sped to their location.

"That's him?" Mark asked earning a shake of the head from Ana.

"No that's your first partner." She replied as the car came to halt before the group and Mark watched as a man in his early forties standing six foot four with slightly greying brown hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a gray suit stepped out of the car and the duo.

"Ms. Chan!" the man greeted before extending his hand to woman.

"Mr. Vasiliy, Marcus this is Isaak Vasiliy he was once the boss for a faction of the Russian Mafia operating in the San Fierro Bay Area of San Andreas. He's also ex-Soviet Military." Stated Ana earning a nod from Mark. "Isaak, this is Marcus Roman Black Guerilla Army solider from Dockington." She added earning a nod from the man.

"The Volk Brotherhood, you guys sold guns to the Ballas on the West Coast." Stated Mark earning a chuckle from the man before he extended his hand to shake Mark's.

"Someone does their homework." Vasiliy replied before extending his hand to shake Mark. "And it's good the man who passed me up as Ana's number one." He added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"What can I say I have a good teacher." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Vasiliy before the group noticed a larger cloud of smoke coming their way that caused them to turn their heads and notice four more vehicles approaching their location.

"That the rest?" Mark asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"No that's my husband." Ana replied as Mark turned and watched as the cars pulled up just a few feet away from them their position before watching as a Caucasian man in his mid-forties who stood about five foot six with wild black hair and wearing an all-white suit with black dress shoes.

"Please don't tell me that elderly tool is your husband?" Mark whispered before watching as a sinister smile spread across the man's face.

"Ana it's good to see you again darling." The man shouted causing Mark to roll his eyes.

"Devlin." Ana replied while the man gave a chuckle.

"So this is your team and the famous Marcus Roman I've heard so much about you boy." He said while sending a look to Mark who only responded with a growl. "I thought he'd be taller." He added.

"I got size in other places." Mark replied with a slight chuckle.

"I bet." Devlin stated. "So where is the rest of your team?"

"They're on the way, but I don't see yours with you?" she replied before watching as a smile spread across Devlin's face.

"They're around but I feel we should wait for the rest of your team to arrive before we let introductions start." He replied before turning his head where the group noticed a cloud of sand approaching their location.

"Seems like your boys are coming in late." Stated Devlin as the group watched as the car pulled up next to Isaak's before the trio watched closely as a Mexican man in his late twenties who stood about five foot seven with a shaved head and facial tattoos with a skull design and wearing a dark blue and silver jacket over a white wife-beater, dark blue pants, and white shoes while the letters MBG was tattooed on his neck.

"Scary looking." Said Devlin as he eyed the man who moved to take a stand beside Mark and Vasiliy while sending Ana a look and a nod.

"Mark Vasiliy this is El Sol, he's a Marabunta Grande Lieutenant from Mexico with ties to La Onda and the Salvadoran Leadership of the gang." Stated Ana as the duo sent the man a look. "He doesn't speak a lot but he can understand you and speak enough English to give you an insult." She added as the group sent the man looks that he quickly returned to them.

"Isaak Vasiliy Volk Brotherhood." The man stated while extending his hand to the MBG member who looked at him before looking away.

"Oh-Kay then." Vasiliy replied while Mark sent the man a look. He wasn't to particularly fond of Vagos or anyone that worked for La Onda or carried out their orders, but he could work with them for the right reasons and now seemed to be the right time for it. He wasn't gonna let his petty squabbling get in the way of things.

"And here's another." Said Devlin as the group noticed another car speeding towards their location before watching as a Chicano standing about five foot eight wearing a red hat over his black hair, a white t-shirt under a red and black baggy jacket, black jeans and black and red shoes with the X4 on the side of his neck written in Roman Numerals.

"Sup!" the man said while the group sized him up.

"This is Hector Ramirez, North Side Rifa's from Denver and the nephew of a NS leader in San Andreas." Stated Ana.

"Y'all can call me Lil Duro." The man replied while Mark noticed that the man had two gold teeth in his mouth. He knew some Rifa members were known to mimic blacks but he thought this guy must have been a knockoff of a black gang member from Eastland.

"Struggling Chicano." Mark whispered while Ana sent him a look.

"Ana you didn't say I'd be working with a fucking scrap." He said upon eyeing Sol and approaching the IAA Agent.

"Trouble at home Ana?" asked Devlin with a chuckle.

"In the interest of making money I'd assume you'd put your differences aside, especially since you both are dropouts." Stated Ana as Duro gave a low growl.

"You can't put your differences aside for a day?" asked Vasiliy.

"I'll never trust a scrap ass bitch a day in my life." Duro replied while eyeing Sol who returned his looks.

"This _**Chavala**_ got something to say, let him say it." Sol shot back as Mark sent a look to Devlin who couldn't help but smile as he watched the situation preparing to explode.

"Gladly!" said Duro as he went to reach behind his back for his gun but before he could the man was stopped as Mark forcibly grabbed his wrist and kept him from drawing his weapon.

"I came here to get paid not watch you two continue your goddamn shoe war. If you got a problem with him leave, because we don't need an asshole getting in the way of our profits. Especially a gang dropout who follows the teaching of the group that wants him dead." Said Mark as Duro forcibly jerked his arm away from him.

"Alright I'll play nice but touch me again and you catching a bullet homie." The Rifa member replied while Mark gave a low growl.

"Get stretched today prick." Mark replied before sending a look to Ana who nodded her head in approval of him.

"Great save their Marcus would have been interesting to see if those two tore each other apart." Stated Devlin. "I think we're all embarrassed over this one Ana, if this is your best I'm disappointed in you." Stated Devlin.

"Shut up bitch!" yelled Duro as both he and Sol sent the man angry looks.

"He's right, show some respect." Added Vasiliy while Mark sent a look to the silent Ana.

"And here's your-." Devlin started before the group sent a look and noticed another cloud of smoke coming their way but instead of seeing a car the group noticed that a figure riding a motorcycle was approaching them.

As the man pulled up before the group they quickly noticed that he had SS lightning bolts painted on the side of his bike and as he stepped off it the group noticed he stood about six foot one with long blonde hair, some facial hair, and was wearing a dark blue shirt over a black leather vest, black pants, and white shoes. What made the group stare at him more was the large Swastika etched on the side of the man's neck, but what made Mark angry was patch on the side of the man's vest that read "I KILL NIGGERS!"

"Oh this is interesting." Said Devlin with a chuckle earning an angry look from the man before he turned back to Ana/

"Annie!" the man greeted with a deep-south accent.

"Tully!" Ana replied while the man lifted his head and sent a look to his team.

"Boys this is James Tully, he's was an associate of the Aryan Vanguard of Texas." Stated Ana while Tully sized the group up before they each said their names.

"What is this a picture for a "We are the World" cover band." The Aryan replied with anger in his tone. "A fucking nigger, two border jumpers, and a commie, but I shouldn't have expected any better from a gook." He added earning a low growl from Mark.

"This guy!" said Vasiliy as he eyed Tully angrily.

"Fucking racist motherfucker." Said Duro.

"Keep your mouth shut you fucking spic if you ain't speaking English I don't want to hear it." Yelled Tully.

"Whoa." Said Devlin as Mark gave a chuckle.

"And what the nigga gotta say?" asked Tully as Mark eyed him angrily.

"Keep talking you skinny white bitch and you'll be experiencing what niggas, border jumpers, and commie do to stupid hick white boys in the south." Stated Mark.

"Practice what you preach Mark." Yelled Devlin.

"HOW DO MY KIDS TASTE DEVLIN?" Mark yelled earning a slight chuckle from the group while Devlin eyed him angrily before sending a look to Ana.

The Creole then said something in French before sending a look to Tully.

"You AVT you bitches can put race aside for a profit, so think about this as a business opportunity and nothing long-term. So let's both grow up and get this shit over with and go back to hating each other tomorrow." Mark yelled earning a few seconds of silence from Tully before he nodded his head.

"Fine I can work with you to, mostly because I want to see the Jew cry." Stated Tully as he sent a smile to Devlin.

"I'm not Jewish." Replied Devlin.

"No your names not Jewish, you are an obvious Jew." The Aryan shot back while Devlin sucked his lips angrily.

"Thanks!" whispered Ana earning a nod from Mark who eyed Devlin angrily.

"I'm going to enjoy watching my men pummel all you into the dirt." The male IAA Agent stated.

"You keep talking about this team of yours, but where are they because we're here differences and everything." Yelled Mark earning a chuckle from Devlin.

"They're here and they're ready." He replied as the group sent a look to the other cars and watched as five men stepped out and started to stand behind Devlin with mixed looks on their faces.

"Allow me to introduce my…gladiators." He said before Ana and her team watched as an Armenian American man that stood about five foot nine with a shaved head, black wife beater, khaki pants, and white shoes that gave him somewhat of Cholo appearance.

"Robert Atchabahian, Armenian Mafia." He introduced with a half-smile.

"Discount Cholo." Shot Mark earning a laugh from Duro and Vasiliy.

"Fuck you bitch." The man yelled earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Scratch that Struggle Cholo, he's struggling to be a Cholo." The Creole declared earning more laughs from the group and even a smile from Ana and Sol.

"Alright then moving on." Said Devlin as the group watched an Israeli American man who stood about five foot seven in his mid-twenties with a shaved head and wearing a black jacket over a white t-shirt and camouflage pants stepped up to the group.

"Ben Rosenstein, Israeli Mafia." Devil stated earning a chuckle from Tully.

"That Jew get any taller?" asked Tully earning a few chuckles from his end.

"You weren't kidding the Nazi Knockoff does look like he was raped in prison." Stated Ben earning an angry look from Tully who went to say something before Ana stopped him.

The group then watched as a Japanese American man who stood about five foot five with a shaved head stepped up to the group wearing a black suit and as the group looked him over the could see a Katana hidden under the suit of jacket.

"Ryo Hamada, Japanese Yakuza, he don't speak much English and he won't entertain a bunch of children so don't expect a comeback." Stated Devlin earning angry looks from the group.

They then watched as an Italian American man that stood about five foot eleven with curly black hair, black eyes, and wearing a gray suit approached the group.

"Charlie Lazano, Leone Crime Family Capo." Stated Devlin as the group noticed a wide smile spread across the man's face.

"This the broad you call your wife boss, no wonder you aren't that interested she don't look worth two shits." Charlie stated earning a low growl from Mark.

"What your tongue grease ball." Mark replied with a low growl earning a chuckle from the man.

"What are you gonna do if I don't, you fucking Moolie?" he asked as Mark gave another growl. He didn't like the term Moolie, it was basically the Italian term of calling him a nigger but before he could respond Ana pressed her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry about Charlie, he's all talk with no bite." Said Ana earning an angry look from the Mafioso. "He's the one you really need to worry about." Said Ana as Mark turned his head and watched as a Dominican American man of Indigenous and African descent who stood about six foot one with short spiky black hair and wearing a green shirt over a black leather jacket with green bead necklace showing, black pants with a Machete strapped on the back, and white shoes

"Well Ana your champion is Marcus Roman, the Concrete Soldier of the Black Guerilla Army, well meet mine Marco Perez, The Caribbean Butcher of the Trinities." Devlin stated while Marco sent the youngest Roman who returned the look while each side took a stand beside the two warriors.

"Let's get this contest over with." Stated Devlin as he gave an evil smile.

 **Central Louisiana**

"I can't believe we're going through with this shit." Said Link as he stood dressed in all black with a Mini Uzi in his hands while Lee stood beside him dressed the same but with his Tactical Mossberg 500 strapped to his back.

"Don't get your panties in a twist little sister we used to do things like this when we were kids back in Dockington." Stated Lee as he looked through a pair of binoculars and noticed a truck coming down the road.

"Yeah when we were kids but now it seems stupid to do it." Stated Link as he watched Lee signal to Buck, Davey, and Eddy who were on the otherside of the road.

"Yeah, but let's call this taking a trip down memory lane." Said Lee as Buck loaded a magazine into his MAC-10 Submachine Gun while Davey and Eddy did the same with their Shotguns.

"Okay get ready to move." Said Lee as he and Link pulled down their mask before pulling the tops off two road flares and then tossing them in the middle of the road causing the truck to come to a screeching halt.

"Outta the truck now." Lee yelled before firing a shell into the air while Link, Buck, Davey, and Eddy kept their guns trained on the driver.

"Wait I don't have any money so please don't shoot." The driver said while keeping his hands up.

"Like we're really gonna shoot you over this." Said Link as he looked on the side of the truck and noticed that the logo for the Candybox food company was written on the side. He then looked back to Lee who had pulled the man out of the truck.

"There's a gas station just less than a mile up the road, get there and use the phone." Stated Lee as he moved to climb into the driver's seat with Buck while Davey and Eddy hopped in the back.

He then drove away leaving the man in the dirt yelling and screaming that he needed to find another job.

 **Northern Louisiana**

"Cut it out!" yelled one of the men as the group stopped shooting at Task, Adahy, and Felix. He then sent a look to the two men with Shotguns causing both men to nod their heads before slowly making their way towards the trio's position.

"NOW!" yelled Adahy as he jumped up to toss Felix his Assault Rifle which the Mexican man caught in mid-air just as Task jumped up with a bow loaded into his quiver and fired an arrow that hit the man who was giving the orders dead in his right eye and watched in awe as the tip of the arrow exploded out the back of his head.

"FUCK!" the man yelled as Felix cocked his gun before setting it to Fully-Automatic and firing a seven shots that hit one of the men sent to investigate six times in the chest. He then squeezed the trigger three more times and caught the other man twice in the chest and once in the head. Thanks to Mark's training on using an Assault Rifle and Task's helping him with aiming Felix had now become a much better shot.

After shooting another guy three times in the leg, the two captives started to move away as Adahy jumped to his feet and fired a barrage of rounds from his AK-47 Assault Rifle that struck one man four times in the chest, another twice in the back as he tried to run, and the last twice in the legs.

"Why you!" yelled a man who'd been hit in the leg before he was shot in the throat courtesy of Task who had drawn his M9 Beretta and finished the man off before shooting another man who was running out the front of the house four times in the chest, successfully splattering his blood over the front porch.

"They're coming out the back of the house." Yelled Task as he noticed four more men coming from the side of the house causing Felix to aim their way after reloading his weapon and fire a shot that struck one man in the center of the head. The force of the bullet impacting the head of the running man caused his upper body to fly backwards while his legs shot upward in a comical fashion.

The Mexican gunmen then took another page out of Mark's book and passed his Rifle over from his right side in order to shoulder it with his left. The Mexican man wasn't ambidextrous like Mark or Lee, but this was seemed to be a good time to put his training to use as he watched Adahy sweep the last few men before watching as a man with a Pistol came walking out with his hands up.

"I give up!" he yelled before being shot in the chest courtesy of Adahy who could care-less about the man.

"Talk about a fun day." Said Felix as he broke from cover with Adahy and Task before approaching the downed couple who looked up at them scared.

"Are you Ms. Pullman." Task asked earning a nod from the woman.

"I'm Chayton, a friend of Mark's we talked on the phone about me picking up some meds." The Lakota stated earning a nod from the woman.

"Yes well I have them, if you're willing to get them from the back of dead person's van." She replied earning a nod from Task.

"No trouble for us." The Creek Warrior replied while Felix sent a look to one of the dead men.

"So who are these guys?" he asked while noticing a poorly drawn swastika tattooed on the man's shoulder.

"Just a bunch of methheads looking to get a fix." The woman replied before making her way towards her house with the Chinese man.

"I'd treat you boys to some juice for what you did, but my house is kinda." The woman started before looking to a dead man who had been shot in the head.

"That's okay we just came to get our meds." Task replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Alright then, you keep your money after today you're preferred customers." The woman replied before making her way inside the house with Task, Felix and Adahy following her and quickly going wide eyed at the boxes and boxes of medicine piled high in the woman's house.

"When you see Mark give him this." The woman said as she walked into the living room with a box in her hands.

"Is that Insulin Shots?" asked Task earning a shake of the head from the woman.

"No Adrenaline Shots, he burns through these things like they're candy when he gets shot…which is like every other day." The woman stated earning chuckles from the group.

"Hey I'll throw you boys in some Viagra if you can drive these bodies off my property." She stated earning confused look from the group.

 **Liberty City**

It had barely been an hour since Alison and Steve left to go to the Liberty City Police Station so it seemed showing to Jenna and a few other FIB Agents as they watched the duo walk back in the building with mixed looks on their faces.

"What happened?" Jenna asked while watching the duo take their seats back at their desks.

"They let him walk, barely thirty minutes of questioning and after that they let him leave without any charges." Stated Alison.

"Talk about a fucked system." Added Steve.

"Well the day might be looking up for you, because the Chief wishes to see you." Replied Jenna earning confused looks from the duo before they rose from their seats and made their way to a back office where they noticed a man who looked to be in his early fifties with short greying hair and wearing a blue suit sitting behind a desk looking over a few papers.

"You wanted to see us Chief?" asked Steve earning a nod from the man.

"Yes Mr. Fisher and Ms. Trueblood come in." he ordered before watching the duo take a stand before him.

"I assume last night didn't go so well." He said with a chuckle earning slight chuckles from the duo.

"That's an understatement." Said Alison earning a chuckle from the man.

"Yeah well because of it we're moving up on our indictments and bringing them all in tonight." He stated to the duo's surprise.

"Sir are you sure that's alright?" asked Steve.

"I've gotten word that the Italians are arming up to hit the Irish back for the attack, so we want to hit them before they can strike. And with this indictment coming down over a hundred mobsters in Liberty City from all five families will be off the street, so we're kicking in doors in an hour and I want you two to be ready because you're going after Nicky." He stated earning nods from the duo.

"Alright then we'll ready up." Replied Steve earning a nod from the man.

"Alright then get ready, Alison I need to talk with you about something else." He stated earning a confused look from the duo before Steve made his way out of the room.

"What's this about sir?" the woman asked while taking a seat from across the man.

"There's another reason why these indictments are coming down so fast." He replied earning a nod from the woman. "You're being reassigned." He stated to the woman shock and surprise.

"You and Steve have done so much to get these indictments not only against the Italians but the Irish as well. I didn't want your name being taken off when these indictments come crashing down because you weren't here for the end of it." He stated earning a slight nod from the woman.

"Okay sir, but where am I being reassigned to?" Alison asked.

"The place where you got your stripes, New Arcadia." He stated to the woman's shock and surprise as she looked him over.

"I like the offer, but I have to ask why?" she replied while the man nodded his head.

"Believe it or not, a week ago the crime rate in New Arcadia had dropped almost forty percent from it's previous spot the year before." He replied to the woman's surprise.

"Well what happened?" the woman asked before watching as the Chief reached under his desk and pulled out a brown envelope before setting it on the desk before her.

"A couple of kids led police to vacant house with a dead body inside, the kids then led them to another house with three more bodies, and another with five, and one with ten, and another, and another, and another, and seven more all on the same block." He replied to the woman's shock and surprise. "A total of thirty seven bodies were found in vacant homes. Some as old as a year and some as new as a week old." He stated causing Alison's eyes to widen as she looked over the file.

"You know the city, you know the players, so command is putting you on a new team in New Arcadia composed of only FIB members to investigate these murders." He replied earning a nod from the woman who noticed that one of the men in the photo had been shot in the neck.

"But sir our branch deals with more organized crimes this could be the work of anything even a serial killer." Alison replied.

"Doubt it most of the bodies identified are all known drug dealers, gang members, and some of them have been questioned in murders." He replied to Alison's surprise. "I remember you saying in your report that there was an organized group of drug traffickers in New Arcadia who control the streets, so maybe I'm hoping you can bring your expertise to bringing the men responsible for this in." the he replied earning a slight nod from the woman.

"Who's all going to be on the team?" she asked.

"You, Steve, and Jenna I know for sure but there will be more boots coming to help in this including guys who've tracked serial killers." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"Alright then I'm in." she said while feeling her heart skip a beat as a name and face ran through her head.

 **South Texas**

"So what's the job?" asked Mark as he, Tully, Vasiliy, Sol, and Duro found themselves standing beside Ana and Devlin while their men stood next to them.

"Are any of you familiar with the Rapid and Ruthless movie franchise?" asked Ana earning nods from the group who knew what the series was but seemed mixed on liking it.

"Personally I think it's good." Said Duro.

"You would!" stated Charlie earning a middle finger from the NS foot soldier.

"Well the next movie is being filmed in Vinewood but they're doing a shoot for a scene at this abandoned airfield behind us. Four of you will go on the base and steal the cars while one of you from each team will be sitting at a rest stop not far from here where two car carrier trailers will be located. Get your cars on the trailer and get them to us at another location. The team with the most cars wins." Ana replied earning confused looks from the group.

"Seems easy so where does the competition come in?" asked Robert.

"I'm guessing there ain't enough cars for all of us on that base." Stated Vasiliy earning a nod from Devlin.

"Eight of you will go on the film set, but there are only seven cars. So I expect you to fight hard for that last car and I do mean hard because I want to see blood." Stated Devlin with an evil chuckle.

"Count on it." Said Charlie as he and Marco sent a look at Marcus who growled at the two men.

"Any of you have experience driving a carrier trailer?" asked Mark as Vasiliy raised his hand.

"I can handle it." He replied before stepping away from the group while Ryo stepped away from Devlin's team.

"Be careful." Whispered Ana earning a nod from the Creole as he walked away with his group while Marco led his own.

"This might be easier than I thought." Said Tully as the group almost easily walked onto the airfield the without being seen or even given a glance by the security guards.

"Scramble." Yelled Charlie as the men started running across the base lot in hopes of finding cars.

"There!" yelled Duro as the group noticed a hanger with four cars inside.

"Get those cars." Yelled Charlie as he, Robert, and Ben ran to the vehicles while Duro, Sol, and Tully moved on them as well.

"Mine!" yelled Ben as he grabbed the handle of a sky-blue Elegy RH8 but before he could slide into the vehicle he was struck from behind by Tully who pulled the man out the car before sending a kick to the side of his head.

"No jews allowed." Said Tully as he hopped in the car and started to hotwire the vehicle causing the alarm to go off and alerting security to the groups plans.

" **Pinche Gringo!"** yelled Sol as he traded blows with Robert before head-butting the Armenian man in the mouth giving him some breathing room to hop inside of the blue and white Warrener before beginning to hotwire it.

"This my whip bitch." Yelled Duro as he struck Charlie twice in the face but before he could hit him again the Italian-American hit the Rifa member with a hard uppercut that sent him flying over the hood of a bright red Benefactor Surano.

"Stay on the ground short pants." Charlie said with a chuckle before hopping into the vehicle while Robert hopped into another just as security guards arrived at the hanger causing the four men in cars to drive off while the remaining two ran to find more.

"Oh shit!" said Mark as he noticed an all-black Declasse Vigero racing a blue and white Dominator on the far end of the set while cameras followed them.

"There's me." Said Mark as he noticed the cars were about to do a pass a stopping point the Roman then went to intercept and reach the stopping point.

"Hey who's that?" asked a bald man wearing an extra tight t-shirt that hugged his frame as he stepped out of the Declasse while a bald African-Samoan man stepped out of the Dominator.

"Step away from the cars." Mark yelled while drawing his pistol and causing the men to lift their hands in the air.

"Now give me the keys and go." Yelled Mark as both men went to toss him the keys for their cars before running off while the young Roman was then taken by surprise as someone hit him from the side and knocked him to the dirt.

"Son of a bitch!" he said while looking up and noticing a familiar Dominican man standing before him with a smile on his face.

"Didn't think I'd let you go that easy soldier?" the Dominican said earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"So you want to start this early, be my GUEST!" Mark yelled before charging the man and throwing four punches that Marco easily dodged before responding with a punch to the Creole's midsection that caused spit to fly from Mark's mouth.

He then went to throw a punch for his head but the youngest Roman managed to duck under his arm and respond with a knee strike to the man's midsection before grabbing him by his waist and slamming him to the ground.

"FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled as he hit Marco twice in the face but before he could throw another the Dominican man responded by head-butting Mark in the mouth successfully knocking him away.

"Shit!" said Mark as he noticed a small trickle of blood leaking from the side of his mouth while Marco smiled at him.

"You're good, but I'm clever." Said Mark as he lifted up the two sets of keys causing Marco to look down and notice that the keys he'd taken were missing.

" **Pinche Mayate."** The Dominican yelled as he watched Mark toss a set of keys over the Dominator where Marco noticed Duro standing next to it.

"Thanks dog." He said as Marco went to charge the man.

"No you don't!" said Mark as he performed a back spin with his leg extended and tripped Marco causing the man to fall forward and hit his head on the side of the Declasse before Mark kicked him away from the vehicle.

"See you around." Mark yelled before hopping into the black Declasse and driving away while Marco hopped back to his feet and watched the fleeing Roman.

"I guess you aren't worth underestimating Marcus Roman." Chuckled Marco as he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a TMP Machine Pistol and loaded the weapon.

"Woah!" yelled Duro as he and Marcus finally drove off the movie set and caught up with both Tully and Sol as they sped away from the airfield.

"Vasiliy we've got four cars and we're on the way." Said Mark over a Walkie Talkie.

" _I'll be here waiting for you my friend_." The Russian man replied as he stood alongside the carrier trailer while Ana sent a smug look to her husband.

"Guess my team isn't an embarrassment like you say they are." Stated Ana earning a chuckle from Devlin.

"They aren't but do you know what my team has that yours doesn't…the willingness to do whatever it takes to win." He replied as Vasiliy went to enter the carrier trailer he was taken by surprise as a gunshot went off and he felt a stinging pain in his shoulder that knocked that him forward and caused him to hit the ground hard.

"DAMN!" yelled Vasiliy as he looked up and noticed Ryo standing over him with a M9 Beretta in his hands.

" _ **Nani mo kojin-tekina dake no hōhō wa, sore ga nakereba narimasen."**_

 _ **("Nothing personal just the way it has to be.")**_ he stated before slamming the butt of the weapon over Vasiliy's head and knocking the Russian unconscious. He then grabbed the Ex-Soviet by his arms and dragged his body over to the two carrier trailers before sliding him underneath one just as four cars could be seen speeding down the road.

"I see the trailer." Said Duro as the group noticed two carrier trailers in the parking lot a rundown biker bar.

"Let's get paid." Said Tully as he pulled his car off the road before driving it up the top of the trailer with Duro doing the same while Mark and Sol stepped out of their cars and started to look around.

"Where's Vasiliy?" Mark asked while sending a look to Tully and Duro who were busy tying their cars down to the trailer.

The group was then interrupted by the sound of gunfire causing them to move for cover just as Ryo stepped from behind his trailer carrying an M16 Assault Rifle in his hands.

"I think we can take um." Said Duro as he drew a Mini Uzi while Mark drew his MP7 Submachine Gun but before they could let off a shot the group was stopped by more gunfire that caused them to wipe their heads around to see a green Imponte Phoenix, silver Buffalo, and red Benefactor come speeding down the road before coming to a screeching halt in the road.

"Step away from the trailer and the cars." Yelled Charlie as he, Marco, Ben, and Robert stepped out of the vehicles with their weapons raised on the four.

"Is this shit in the rulebook?" asked Duro.

"Everything goes in this." Said Charlie as Ben and Robert moved to put the remaining cars on the two trailers while Mark, Tully, Duro, and Sol kept their hands raised to the sky and sat on their knees in the sand.

"Hey Mark when I see Ana I'll be sure to let her know what a real man can do." Stated Charlie earning a low growl from Mark before he was struck over the head courtesy of Marco who eyed the Creole angrily putting the barrel of his gun to Mark's forehead.

"Go ahead and pull the trigger you mixed breeded coward." Mark yelled in a calm tone that only resulted in him before struck over the head again by Marco who did the same with Tully, Sol, and Duro knocking them all into the dirt.

"Don't be mad or disappointed all of you were out of your league from the start." The Dominican man stated while Mark eyed him angrily.

"See you bitches." Yelled Robert as he, Charlie and Marco climbed on the back of the group's trailer while Ben climbed into the driver's seat of their trailer and Ryo climbed into the seat of the other trailer and drove away from Mark and the others who noticed the body of Vasiliy appear from underneath the fleeing trailer.

"Fucking Bitches." Said El Sol as they noticed the angry look on the Marabunta member's tattooed face while Duro helped Vasiliy to his feet while noticing blood leaking from the back of the man's skull and shoulder. Lucky for the Russian the bullet was a through and through but still warranted a great deal of pain on his body.

"I don't know about you, but I don't like disrespect especially from a bunch of bitches like them." Said Tully as he sent Mark a look while the youngest Roman merely nodded his head in anger.

"Let's stomp some skulls." Mark replied while cocking his MP7.

"How are we supposed to catch up with them?" asked Duro as Vasiliy tapped him on the shoulder.

"I might not be able to join you but you can commandeer some vehicles." Replied Vasiliy as he pointed to a group of Motorcycles in front of the bar that belonged to the bikers inside.

"Let's go cruising." Said Mark with venom in his tone as he rubbed his sore head.

 **Central Louisiana**

The drive back to the weed ranch wasn't long for Lee as he stopped the food truck in front of Cosmic but it seemed the second he put the vehicle in park the car was bombarded by the hippies who each seemed to have a ravenous case of the munchies.

"Shit get back." Yelled Lee as he stepped out of the vehicle with Buck, Link, Davey, and Eddy as they stepped past the crowd of hippies that seemed almost like a pack of zombies scrambling over a piece of meat.

"Sons of bitches." Said Davey as the group approached Cosmic who smiled at the group's.

"Dude glad you could pull it off." The Hippie replied.

"Yeah well if you want us to do something like that for weed again just let us know." Said Lee earning a nod from Cosmic.

"Glad to hear it brother, your trucks loaded and ready to go." He replied before exchanging numbers with Lee while the BSU members went for their truck.

"I should have gotten one of those P & Q Bars, I think these dudes giving me a contact high." Said Eddy as he rubbed his stomach while the other BSU members laughed at his statement.

 **Northern Louisiana**

The afternoon sun was beginning to set on this day as Task, Adahy, and Felix found themselves sitting outside a hotel rest-stop on the Louisiana-Arkansas border with the three vans of pharmaceutical drugs parked in the distance.

"So where are you friends?" asked Adahy as he sent a look to Task.

"They're coming." The Lakota replied while Felix wiped his fingers. The trio had decided to help the woman get rid of the bodies on her yard by burying them a few miles away from her house and the Mexican man still had dirt underneath his nails.

"Digging holes and burying bodies for the price of an American dollar, what are we becoming." He whispered to himself earning Adahy's attention.

"Here they come." Said Task as the group lifted their heads and noticed a moving truck speeding towards their location before stopping in front of the trio. They then watched as a dark brown Native-American man with short black hair, beady black eyes with a scar over his right, and wearing baggy black jeans over a black and white jacket while a white bandana hung out his back pocket stepped out of the vehicle with a smile on his face.

"Chayton is been a while." Stated the man as he slapped hands with Task.

"Michael it's good to see you brother." Said Task as he hugged the man.

"You've gotten big since the last time I've seen you man." Michael replied earning a nod from Task.

"Yeah and you were fatter the last time I saw you." Task replied earning a chuckle from Michael.

"I try to stay off the fried bread man." The Lakota shot back with a chuckle while Adahy and Felix watched the duo closely.

"Who these dudes?" asked Michael as he sent a look to the duo.

"That's Adahy and Felix they been helping me out since I got here." Task replied while Michael extended his hands to the men.

"Michael Iron Cloud." He said before shaking hands with Felix and Adahy who introduced themselves to the man.

"So what's this you got for me?" Michael asked before Task led him over to the vans while Felix and Adahy stood by watching.

"Now I see where he gets it from." The Creek stated earning the attention of Felix.

"Get what?" the Mexican man asked while looking to Adahy.

"Despite never living there Chayton has a habit of acting like he a black dude from a hood in South Central instead of a Rez-Dog." Stated Adahy earning a confused look from Felix.

"That such a bad thing, I hang around with mostly blacks and whites-." Started Felix before Adahy interrupted him.

"But you grew up in a barrio and you speak like you're from the barrio, but Chayton is different. To me he's a partial image but a lot of those Lakota's are the image of what the White-America wants from us. If we don't conform to their beliefs and cultures is good as long as we conform to culture that ain't our own." The Creek declared earning a slight nod from Felix before he turned back to watch Task and Michael.

 **South Texas**

The passing desert and the setting sun seemed to be the only thing in the eyes of Marco as he found himself sitting on top of a race car on the back of the stolen carrier trailer with Charlie and Robert. As he sat in silence he couldn't help but to hear his Armenian and Italian teammates boasting over besting their opponents.

The group spoke almost like they successfully killed the five men, but they didn't and the Dominican man was well aware of that. That was the main reason he was clutching his TMP Submachine Gun so close while it was under his shirt. Marcus Roman was still alive and he'd heard enough stories to know that this contest wasn't over and right now…it wasn't over.

As Marco closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sound of Charlie and Robert's laughter he instantly caught the sound of motorcycle engines approaching in the distance.

"Here he comes." The Caribbean Butcher muttered while standing up and turning around to notice Charlie and Robert eyeing him closely.

"What is it?" asked Robert as Charlie turned his head back and noticed three motorcycles speeding towards the trailers with a red truck following close behind.

"Looks like they've got some fight in them after all." Said Charlie as he noticed Mark and Tully speeding towards the trailer while Sol and Duro brought up the rear.

"I was thinking we needed some target practice." Said Robert as he went to draw his weapon with Robert and Marco only to be taken by surprise as Mark drew what appeared to be a Pistol and fired at the group, but to their surprise a bullet didn't fly their way instead came a smoking cylinder flying their way before hitting the floor of the trailer.

"What the hell-." Started Robert as the group took in a breath of the smoke and almost immediately started coughing from it.

"It's Tear Gas!" yelled Charlie as he and Roberts tried to cover their eyes and nose while Marco ran for the smoking container and quickly snatched it for tossing it off the speeding vehicle. The seconds he took to find and get rid of the cylinder seemed to be all the time Mark, Tully, and Sol needed as they pulled their motorcycles alongside the carrier trailer before jumping off the vehicles and landing on the bottom rum of the vehicles.

"You good dawg?" asked Duro as he looked at Vasiliy who was driving the truck one handed.

"I'm fine go." The Russian man yelled earning a nod from the Rifa member before he jumped out the back of the truck and onto the bottom trailer with Mark, Tully, and Sol.

"Hop a car." Yelled Tully as he sent a look to Duro who moved for the Dominator before a crashing sound caught his attention and caused him and the others to notice Robert and Charlie on the top of the vehicle.

"You bastards aren't going any-." Yelled Charlie but before he could finish his sentence Mark had grabbed him by his legs and forced them from underneath him causing the Italian man to fall backwards and collide back first on the hood of the car while Sol did the same to Robert.

"You son of a-!" Charlie started before he was struck in the mouth by Tully who started to pound into the man's face while Duro and Sol double-teamed Robert and slammed him back first on the hood of the car.

"Take the cars." Mark yelled before looking to Tully who had Charlie in the headlock. The Aryan then lifted his head and watched as Mark jump on the roof of the first car before climbing his way up to the top of the trailer where he noticed Marco standing with a half-smile on your face.

"I knew you would come for me." The Dominican stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah, let's settle this." Said Mark as he charged Marco who lifted his Submachine Gun up to Mark but before he could squeeze the trigger Mark threw an uppercut aimed for the man's wrist and caused his hand to shoot upward before firing off three shots into the air.

Mark then responded by grabbing the man by his shirt and then slamming his back against the side of the car, causing the vehicle to tremble from the impact, the Louisiana Native then started to repeatedly punch the Dominican man in the face with his right while holding him in place with his left.

His barrage of right hooks was then stopped as Marco lifted his knee and hit the Roman in the gut before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and tossing him face first into the side of the car while moving behind the youngest Roman and kicking him in the back of the leg forcing him down to one knee.

Marco then followed up by grabbing the back of Mark's head and then repeatedly slamming Mark's face into the side of the car earning a loud scream from the Creole who responded by launching his head backwards and catching Marco in the stomach but it didn't seem to break the hold the Dominican man had on Mark as he started to punch the Roman in the side of the head.

"Stay down." Yelled Tully as he slammed Charlies head over the side of the Dominator before turning to Duro and Sol who seemed to be having their way with Robert with Duro holding the Armenian in a Full-Nelson and Sol hammering the man's stomach and face with punches.

"You guys go now." Tully yelled causing the duo to stop their actions before moving to untie the two vehicles while Tully looked up and noticed Mark being hit in the face again by Marco.

"Damn!" said Tully as he hopped on the back of the Dominator and went to climb to the top of the trailer but before he could make a move against Marco he watched as Mark broke free from his grip and grabbed a hold of the man's right leg and then with the speed of an alligator after snapping it's jaws on a poor animal Mark rolled his left and sent Marco falling to his right.

As the Dominican man went to rise to his feet he was again taken by surprise as Mark grabbed the man by the side of his head before slamming him head first into the back window of the Declasse shattering the windshield in the process as Mark then went to throw two hard blows to Marco's back bringing the man down to his knees.

As Mark went for a follow-up Marco turned over and struck with the quickness of Rattlesnake as he kicked Mark in the chest and knocked the youngest Roman off his feet. The Dominican man then looked on with anger in his eyes as he watched Sol and Duro back the two cars off the moving trailer and send them landing in the streets with the hubcaps falling off Sol's car.

"You!" said Marco as he looked down at the fallen Roman before reaching behind his back and drawing his Machete and moving to hold it over Mark's head but before he could bring the weapon down Tully came from almost out of nowhere and with his chain wallet wrapped around his wrist he slammed the stainless steel weapon against the top of Marco's head causing the man to stagger back before looking at the Aryan in a dazed state.

"Come on Dumb-In-a-Can." Insulted Tully as he went to throw another punch that Marco quickly ducked under before swinging his Machete and slicing Tully across the chest and leaving a scar that thankfully wasn't too deep but it still hurt Tully enough to leave him moving backwards.

"Adios white-!" Marco started before letting out a loud scream as Mark hit him below the belt from behind.

"TULLY NOW!" The Roman yelled before Tully ran at the Dominican and hit once again in the mouth with another hard punch that sent him falling backwards and hitting the floor hard on the trailer.

"Thanks for that." Said Tully as he rubbed his bleeding chest while Mark spit out a mouthful of blood.

"I should be saying the same." Mark replied before the duo noticed Sol and Duro pass the trailer to the surprise of Ryo and Ben as Vasiliy came up behind them and followed the two Mexicans.

"Let's join them." Said Mark as he and Tully untied the last two cars before climbing in the driver's seat and reversing their cars off the trailer, sending them crashing into the hard streets, and then speeding past the two trailers.

"Looks like my team maybe winning after all." Said Ana as she and Devlin stood outside of a cheap motel watching with mixed looks as the four vehicles sped past two trailers with the occupants each having smiles on their faces.

"Maybe, I guess I underestimated them." Said Devlin with a crooked smile that unnerved Ana as she lifted her head just as Charlie and Roberts picked themselves up and climbed to the top of the trailer where they noticed Marco struggling to pick himself up.

"Sons of bitches." Said Charlie as he watched Roberts lean down to the passenger seat of the trailer where he noticed Ben sliding a weapon out the window.

"These will show those bitches." Said Roberts as he smiled at the M79 Grenade Launcher before passing the weapon up to Charlie who looked it over with a smile.

"Give them hell." Yelled Roberts as he watched Charlie take aim with the weapon and direct it towards Mark's Declassee.

The youngest Roman wasn't able to see the Italian lining him up but one of his teammates did.

"SHIT!" yelled Duro as he turned the steering wheel of his car and slammed the in back right side of Mark's vehicle catching the Roman by surprise and causing him to lose control of his vehicle as it moved to the left causing Mark to look to Duro's vehicle before it went up in flames as Charlie's Grenade slammed into the back of the vehicle and sent it flying forward in a cloud of fire and smoke that caught Mark, Tully, Sol, and Vasiliy by surprise as they watched the flaming wreckage of the car speed before causing them to swerve to evade the wreckage before looking back and watching as Ben slammed his carrier into the trailer knocking it off the road and into the sand dunes.

"Shit!" said Tully as they each looked on with wide eyes as Tully loaded another Grenade into his weapon.

"I refuse to lose to bunch of rejects like you." He yelled while Ana looked on with wide eyes.

"We didn't agree on them killing each other." The IAA Agent yelled while her husband chuckled.

"Really, because I believe earlier I saw Mark carrying an MP7 Submachine Gun. The same Submachine Gun I saw in your possession a few weeks ago. I have to wonder how Mark got his hands on it, unless you gave it to him." He stated to Ana's silent anger.

"Devlin-." She started with a hint of anger in her voice before she was cut off by the man.

"You gave your man a weapon so why shouldn't I do the same for my own it's only fair Ana." He stated as another explosion went off causing the duo to look back at the road where they noticed the three cars speeding and zig-zagging to avoid the Grenades.

"Damn!" said Sol as he narrowly dodged another Grenade while Vasiliy moved to intercept and slammed into the side of the Marabunta member's car knocking him off the road and away from danger.

"No reason you boys should get hurt." The Russian man said as he did the same to Tully and successfully knocked the Aryan off the road before Charlie could fire another Grenade.

"Fucking Commie, you die first then." The Capo yelled but before he could let fire a shot a rapid session of gunshots went off that caused him to duck for cover as Mark emptied the magazine of his MP7 at the Italian and missing every shot.

"Shit!" said Mark as Charlie jumped back up and fired a Grenade that struck the side of Mark's car blowing out the windows and sending glass flying at the Roman who thanks to his leather jacket was left unharmed by the flying projectiles.

"Devlin stopped this." Yelled Ana as Charlie fired another Grenade this time hitting the road before Mark and shattering the windshield of his vehicle and blowing out the front right tire causing him to slow down as sparks came flying from underneath his vehicle.

"Almost there just a little more." Said Mark as he struggled to push the vehicle to the drop off point just as Charlie got another lock on him.

"I SAID STOP HIM!" Ana yelled but her screams only seemed to earn a wider smile from Devlin as Charlie fired another Grenade while Mark turned his wheel to the right causing his vehicle to turn with it as the Grenade collided with the front right side of his vehicle and exploded sending the vehicle flipping for three rolls before ending up upside down in the middle of the road.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled before catching the faint smell of gasoline before looking out his broken window and noticing Charlie moving to fire another Grenade at him. "DAMN!" he yelled before moving to slide out through the broken window just as Charlie fired another Grenade that collided with the side of the car and sent it up in flames while Mark was knocked face down in the sand.

"Son of a bitch!" he said in an exhausted tone before watching as Ben and Ryo stopped the trailers in front of Ana and Devlin. The latter seemed to be in a state of happiness beyond all belief.

"I failed." Said Mark as Vasiliy, Sol, and Tully pulled their vehicles up to the youngest Roman before stepping out and moving to help him to his feet. Their gesture of kindness was soon rejected by Mark who slowly rose to his own two feet before taking a step back as he felt a sharp pain in his skull that followed a ringing in his ears.

"Mark Mark you alright?" asked Vasiliy as Mark nodded his head once before shaking it to knock his cobwebs off.

"Fucking pricks." Said Mark as he looked to Devlin who seemed to be celebrating with Charlie, Ben, and Robert while Ryo and Marco just bowed their heads.

The group was then interrupted as they noticed Ana standing over them with an emotionless look on her face.

"We fucked up!" said Mark while lowering his head.

"No, you did the best you could against a team who'll do whatever it takes to win." She replied while causing the group to look at her with mixed looks.

"I lost but if you played like them from the start things would be a lot different." She declared before the group turned their heads and noticed Devlin and his team approaching what remained of Ana's group.

"Well I must say darling your team put up more of a fight then I expected them to, so I must give you that." He stated with an evil smile while Ana remained silent.

"I must also give credit to Marcus, nobody has ever gone toe to toe with Marco before and lived I must say I'm impressed." He said with a smile Mark gave a low growl. "You lost this round but if your done hiding under my wife's dress maybe you could make some real money working for me." he added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I'd like that." Said Mark to everyone's surprise including Ana. "Too bad for you… I'm a SORE LOSER!" Mark yelled before charging past Ana towards Devlin but before he could get hand on the man he was stopped as Ben stepped in his way but the Jewish man wasn't able to hold his own against Mark who quickly hit the man with a kick to the chest knocking him away.

"Mother-." Started Charlie as he and Robert's went to charge Mark only for the youngest Roman to dodge a punch from Charlie before cocking his right fist back before firing it off almost like a rocket and striking Roberts in the face dropping the man in one hit.

Mark then turned back to Charlie who quickly charged the young Creole but his actions would soon be regretted as Mark lowered himself to grab the Italian Mafioso by the waist before lifting him up and doing a one-eighty spin then slamming Charlie down onto his back as hard as he could earning a few looks of awe and pain from the group as they heard Charlie give a loud yell before Mark climbed on top of him and started to repeatedly punch him in the face.

Mark then looked up and noticed Marco standing over him with his Machete drawn causing Mark to hop off the injured Charlie before reaching behind his back to draw his knife and spin it in his fingers while eyeing Marco angrily.

"Let's put an end to-." Mark started before feeling a slight jolt of electricity fly through his body causing him to go numb for a few seconds before finally falling to the ground and passing out as Ana stood behind him with a Taser Gun in her hands.

"You've done enough today Marcus, just rest." She said with a hint of concern in her voice while rubbing the side of the Roman's head while Devlin looked on with anger in his eyes.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for Lee as he pulled his moving truck into a warehouse near the scrapyard right across the river to the lower 9th ward and upon entering the building he was quickly greeted by the sight of five African American men standing behind a light skinned African American man wearing a dark brown color shirt, khaki pants, dress shoes, and glasses stood before him with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Xavier where's your boss?" asked Lee as he stepped out of the van with Link, Buck, Davey, and Eddy.

"He's still hesitant about seeing any of you third and seventeenth ward boys just like all the others." The man replied earning a roll of the eyes from Lee.

"A bunch of bodies turn up in vacant homes from all over Uptown and Downtown come up and apparently that's us making a play against the other crews. If we wanted to take all of you out we'd just do it you know." Replied Lee with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah well other niggas don't see it that way, so you better watch your ass in case something do pop-off. I hear Fatman pretty pissed and might be talking about making a play." He replied.

"Fatman, the dude in the fourth?" asked Link earning a nod from the Xavier.

"We ain't worried about them dudes if they want to try something…let um try." Stated Lee earning a nod from Xavier who reached into his jacket pocket before handing the Chinese man an envelope of money while the other men moved to the back of the van and started taking the bricks of weed out the back.

 **Liberty City**

The sun had finally set on this day in Liberty City as a five Mafioso's for the Gambetti Family found themselves sitting down in the back of a pool hall playing cards and joking with one another just as the front door was kicked in causing the group to turn their heads and watch as five heavily armored FIB Agents burst through the room screaming for the men to get on the ground.

" _All squads you are a green light."_ Said Jenna as she sat behind her computer screen while in another borough of Liberty City two FIB Agents arrested another three mafia members this time from the Pavano Family.

"We're moving on Morello now." Stated Steve as he led a team of FIB Agents through the front door of the Ancelotti bosses mansion while Alison came in through the rear.

"Keep your eyes open." Said Alison as the group started to scramble around the mansion in pairs while she slowly made her way into the large kitchen and started to scan through the area with her pistol drawn.

"Making my way up the stairs." Said Steve over his Walkie Talkie as Alison started to make her way out of the kitchen only for the sound something hitting the floor to cause her to whip back around and move to investigate the source of the noise.

"Come out with your hands up." She yelled before a hooded figure came bursting out of the walk-in pantry and swung at the female FIB Agent with a right hook that Alison quickly dodged before looking to the man and watching him reaching for his pistol.

Before he could let off a shot Alison quickly intercepted and kicked the weapon out of the man's hands as he went to fire it she then responded by drawing her own gun but before she could fire the man quickly grabbed a hold of her arm and held the weapon in place to keep her from firing.

He then managed to head-butt Alison in the mouth causing her to drop her gun and take a few steps back while rubbing her nose. She then looked up and noticed the figure moving for her gun but before he could pick it up she charged him and slammed him to the ground.

"Get off me you crazy bitc-." The figure started before Alison punched him twice in the face before grabbing the man's mask and then yanking it off.

"McCreary!" she said before Packie leaned up and hit her over the side of the head causing the woman to fall over.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" yelled Steve causing Packie to turn his head to the man before running while the officer fired shots at him. Then in a flash the Irish Gangster jumped through the glass backdoor of the kitchen and ran away from the house while the FIB Agent moved to Alison.

"Are you alright?" he asked earning a nod from Alison.

"Yeah, how's Morello?" she asked causing Steve to lower his head.

"McCreary got to him first." He replied while the body of Morello lay on the floor of his upstairs bedroom. The white carpet was now a light shade of pink as the blood leaked from what remained of Morello's head after the man took a Shotgun blast to the face.

 **South Texas**

Things were finally starting to return to Marcus as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on a bed in a small room that reminded Mark of a place a married man would screw prostitutes without his wife finding out or a place where there were hidden cameras in the bathroom.

"You're awake." Came a familiar voice to look down and notice Ana sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah and I don't have to wonder who put me to sleep do I?" he asked while noticing a half-smile on the woman's face. "You doubt my chances of beating that guy?" he added earning a slight chuckle from the IAA Agent.

"I don't doubt any of your abilities, but you've done enough fighting and taking a beating today. So I'm satisfied with the results." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark as he slowly rose himself off the bed.

"Please I think you would have loved to see me ring the neck of your husband." He declared earning a slight chuckle from the woman.

"I would have but you've done enough for me today. You did your job, you defended my honor, and you damn near got yourself killed while doing it. That more than he's done for me through our entire marriage." She replied while Mark got a series on look on his face.

"Why do you put up with him, when he treats you like that?" Mark asked earning a chuckle from the woman.

"He can say what he wants but at the end of the day he'll kill himself should I leave and he's too weak to leave on his own." She stated earning a nod from Mark. "I can go to him right now with fresh hickeys you put on me and he'll ignore them or you can come inside of me and he'll-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Mark shot out earning a slight chuckle from the man.

"He can say or do what he wants, but at the end of the day I have his heart, soul, and testicles in a jar." She declared earning a low chuckle from the Roman.

"Hate to be in his shoes." Mark replied while Ana gave a slight chuckle.

"He's already trying to buy you from me." She replied to Mark's confusion. "He wants to make you apart of his team, so you'll be working for him and I turned him down but I want you to do the same." She stated.

"You got nothing to worry about." Mark replied before Ana snatched his hand into her own.

"I mean it Mark, Devlin is good at getting what he wants. He'll try to draw you in with money, cars, women but you can't give in to him." She added earning a nod from Mark.

"Well I have money, I don't care for cars, and I'm not fond of easy women." The Creole replied while rubbing the side of the woman's face earning a smile from her.

"I need to take care of something but will you be here when I get back." She asked earning a nod from Mark who then moved to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Whatever you say." Mark replied before he and Ana shared a quick hug with each other.

 **Northern Louisiana**

"That's all of it?" asked Michael as he sent a look to Task who nodded his head before taking the envelope of money from the man.

"Thanks man, I appreciate this." Task replied while pocketing the money.

"When was last time you called your family?" asked Michael catching the Lakota by surprise.

"It's been a while, how are they?" he asked.

"They're alright you're sisters becoming a woman and looking more and more like your mother each day." Michael replied earning a slight smile from Task.

"And my grandfather?" he asked.

"Still the same crotchety old man that spews shit about the old ways and fighting the government like he did all those years ago." Michael replied earning a chuckle from Task. He knew exactly what his Lakota brother meant his grandfather was once a part of a Native American Advocacy group that formed to address Native American Civil Rights and protect their people from the hostility of the government.

His grandfather would always talk about the old days including what he saw at the Wounded Knee incident in 1973. To Task the man was a hero for his people, but he knew that if the man saw him now he's probably be disappointed in him.

"Tell them I said hey when you see them." Said Task earning a nod from Michael.

"I will, but you should think about coming to see them for yourself man before you're nothing but a memory on the rez." He replied earning a slight nod from Task who shook hands and hugged the man one more time before walking away and watching him leave with the med while Adahy and Felix stood by.

"You gonna be good?" asked Felix as Task nodded his head.

"Yeah, I just gotta make a phone call when I get home." The Lakota replied with a half-smile before making his way for his vehicle with Adahy and Felix in tow.

 **South Texas**

It had been almost twenty minutes since Ana left Mark in the room and in that time the Roman had taken the time to dust himself off and wash the dried blood and dirt off his body before hearing the chime of his cellphone causing him to look down and notice that he had a text message from Ana.

" _Come to my room."_ he read before a half-smile spread across the face of the Roman as he stepped off the bed before making his way out of his room.

As the Creole made his way towards the room he could hear the faint sounds of moaning coming from otherside of one room prompting him to stop in front of the room. He figured someone must have been inside with a prostitute the hotel was shady enough to earn that type of business, but as he went to walk away from the door he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Come on that's it, that it baby." The voice was loud and very familiar to the Roman who turned back and around and went for the knob on the door.

Upon turning it Mark then slowly slid the door open just enough to get a peek inside. His eyes then fell upon the sight of a fully nude Ana sitting on the lap of Devlin and grinding her hips against him as she let out low moans with each thrust.

As Mark watched the scene he couldn't help but feel a lump grow in his stomach that fueled his anger and sadness.

To make his blood boil more Devlin actually turned to face the youngest Roman with a smile on his face while Ana looked to the ceiling with her eyes closed. The look in his eyes reminded Mark of an arrogant child when they've outsmarted their classmates. His gaze left Mark in anger as he reached into his back pocket to grab his knife, but he quickly stopped while noticing Devlin look to the ring on both his and Ana's fingers.

The action soon replaced Mark's anger with sadness as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Devlin was married to Ana while Mark was just the dirty lover coming between a failing marriage that hadn't quite failed yet.

Without saying a word Mark then decided to walk away from the door while trying to hide his anger but upon turning the corner he was quickly met by the sight of Ryo standing before him with an emotionless look on his face and carrying Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun in his hands.

"If you've come for a fight I would advise you right now isn't the time." Mark declared with a hint of sadness and anger in his voice. He then watched as Ryo spun the weapon in his hands before presenting it to Mark handle first to the Roman's confusion.

"You and your team were the more honorable today." He said with a slight accent to the confusion of Mark who slowly took the weapon. "And for that you have my respect." He added before moving to walk past the Creole while Mark stood in confusion.

"Wait if you could speak English this entire time why haven't you said anything before now?" Mark asked while the Japanese man turned back to him with a smile.

"People say I talk too much." He said with a smile before lifting his left hand and showing Mark that he was wearing a glove over his hand but he was missing two fingers on his hand.

The man then walked away from Mark who nodded his head at his actions. He knew that it was tradition for the Yakuza to chop off the fingers of those they felt couldn't keep their mouths shut about business so he quickly put the pieces together and figured out that Ryo must have left them because he got tired of losing his fingers.

"Your friends are in the bar across the street if you want to see them." The man added causing Mark to walk away from the hotels and head down the streets to an old cowboy bar that he instantly hated after seeing the confederate flag in the window.

He then spotted Vasiliy, Sol, and Tully sitting at the bar drinking before he took a seat next to them.

"What's on the menu." He asked earning a series of responses from them.

"Whiskey." Tully replied.

"Tequila." Sol added.

"Vodka." Vasiliy finished.

"I guess I'll stick with water, I never liked alcohol." He replied while the bar tender handed him a glass of water.

"Never met a black guy that didn't like Gin and Juice." Declared Tully."

"I'm guessing I'm the first black person you sat down and had a drink with." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Tully.

"Nah I sat down with a black person for a drink once, a woman to be exact she was my PO. I felt I owed her, despite everything I am and everything I did and told her she still let me slide out of the system." Tully replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"So that's why AVT greenlight you because you got a little jungle fever?" Mark asked earning an angry look from Tully.

"No, they let me go because I wouldn't kill the same person that got me into the life." Tully shot back before taking a sip of his drink. "He was loyal to the cause a true believer of the cause, but because he spoke against their way to make money they wanted him dead and wanted me to do the slicing." He added with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well you know why I'm out in bad standing what about you all?" Tully declared earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Long story short, when you're on top of the world even your own friends will conspire and attempt to bring you down." Stated Mark before he and Tully looked to Vasiliy.

"I'm gay!" the Russian man stated almost like he was making a breakfast order to the group's shock and surprise. "In any criminal organization street gang or mafia, homosexuality is punishable by death but me…I'm not afraid of who or what I am, so the Volk's wanted me dead for that." He stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Any of you got a problem with that?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"You ain't fucking me." Stated Tully. "Just stay away from my ass." He added.

"None of you are my type." He replied earning nods from the group.

"I got no problem with it either, you do you I'm gonna do me and as along as we don't conflict with each other we're good." Stated Mark while Sol nodded his head.

"Alright we're good." Replied Vasiliy before all eyes fell on Sol.

"Unlike all of you I'm still a member of Marabunta but I'm inactive, this is just me getting right with my demons." He replied earning a nod from the trio.

"Understandable, but how would you like to get right with your demons with a little playback?" Mark asked earning confused looks from the group as they turned to him.

 **Liberty City**

The drive back home wasn't long for Alison as she walked through her front door before taking a seat on her couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"Just when I was beginning to get used to this place." She said with a slight chuckle before turning her television to the news where she noticed the picture of Packie painted on the screen along with an APB for his arrest.

"Why me?" she asked before rising from the couch and making her way into her bedroom.

The FIB Agent then moved for her closet and quickly pulled out an old shoebox that was at the top before opening it up and grabbing an old cellphone that was inside with a familiar P99 Pistol and Trench Knife.

After turning the phone and waiting a few minutes to boot up Alison quickly went to her gallery where she was greeted with a familiar picture of herself with a job African American man that was taken in an airport bathroom in New Arcadia.

The sight of the picture and the smile on both their faces seemed to bring a smile to the face of the FIB Agent as she clicked out of the gallery and moved to the text messages where she noticed over two hundred messages that were sent between her and Mark in only a three month period. Along with the text came a few pictures. There were selfies of herself, shirtless pictures of Mark, him sending her pictures of his new tattoos, and her returning with nude photos of herself.

And at the bottom was a video it was the last message he'd sent her before the duo stopped talking for almost a year and a half.

" _Happy Thanksgiving Ali, I know this holiday is total bullshit and built on blood but so is Christmas. You haven't been returning my calls or text as of late so I figure you've either taken my advice and moved or I've faded from your memory, either way I'm okay with it."_ the recording of the youngest Roman stated causing a slight tear to fall from Alison's eyes.

" _I'm okay with it because like they say long-distance relationships never work out and as long as you're happy I'm happy. You deserve to be happy and you won't find happiness waiting for me."_ he added.

" _So um, Happy Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, and such…I'm getting this all over with now because I recently did a job and now I have to get rid of my phone so I'll…see you in the funny pages."_ He finished before the video ended and a tear drop splashed against the glass handheld device as Alison found herself lowering her head in sadness.

The video was old but it still hurt her to this day, she promised the Louisiana Native she wouldn't abandon him but in a way she did. She stopped returning his texts and calls not because she didn't want to be bothered with him but because she got consumed with work and later out of impulse she did something else she didn't expect herself to do…she replaced him.

"Hey Ali you home?" asked Steve as he walked through the front door of Alison's home carrying bags of takeout.

"I brought some food, in case you were hungry." He said before setting the bags on the kitchen table before making his way into the bedroom where he noticed the FIB Agent lying on the bed with her back to him.

"Ali are you okay?" he asked before kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just happy is all." She replied while trying to hide her sadness.

"If you're sad about what happened today you shouldn't be. McCreary got the jump on you you'll get him again and when we do I'll make sure he knows never to put his hands on a woman again." He declared earning a slight smile from Alison who leaned up and puckered her lips before pressing them against Steve for a gentle kiss.

"You're good to me." She said earning a slight nod from the man who wiped her tears away before climbing in the bed with the woman and wrapping her in his arms.

"Let's stay like this for a few minutes." He said earning a slight nod from the woman who found herself looking up at the ceiling wonder how the youngest Roman will react to seeing her.

 **South Texas**

"Well that was fun." Said Devlin as he zipped up his pants before moving to kiss Ana on the cheek only to be pushed back by the woman while she slipped on her dress.

"You were wrong for making me do that." The IAA Agent said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"What Marcus needs to know, he's your…whatever but at the end of the day you're my wife and he's nothing more than a horny pig." he stated to Ana's anger.

"I'm your wife but you don't treat me like a wife. You don't call me to check on me, you don't tell me I'm pretty when you see me, and you don't defend me when people are making me the butt of their jokes. Mark does that and a lot more then you did for me." She yelled back.

"Why should I tell you these things when you prance around with my money and shack up for weeks with some lackluster gunman who can't keep a descent woman in his life so he steals someone else's." he yelled back but as Ana went to make a smart remark of her own the duo was interrupted by Charlie and Marco bursting through the doors.

"Do you mind?" asked Ana.

"Boss you gotta come see this." Said Charlie with a hint of panic in his tone as Devlin and Ana followed the duo out of the hotel room and towards the back of the building where they noticed a fire coming from a wooden building.

"No no no!" yelled Devlin as he, Charlie, and Marco stared at the fire and noticed that the cars the group had stolen were in the flames.

"Don't just stand there save-." The male IAA Agent started before a cloud of smoke and flames exploded out the top of each vehicle blowing them to bits and creating a beautiful scene in the night.

"What the fuck happened, where's Robert he was supposed to watching the cars?" yelled Devlin with anger in his tone.

"Robert is in one of the cars sir." Stated Marco to Devlin's shock and surprised as he looked at the flaming vehicle.

"I guess despite them not knowing him that much, Mark and the others don't like it when you kill one of their own and get away with it." Declared Ana causing the group to turn to the woman and notice the confident cocky smile on her face before she walked away leaving the trio in a state of shock and surprise.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back home wasn't long for Task as he and Adahy walked through their front door before making their way towards their respective rooms.

"You want something to eat?" asked Adahy earning a shake of the head from Task.

"Yeah but I gotta handle something first." The Lakota replied before making his way to his room and pulling out his cellphone to dial a familiar number.

"Hello Stella." He said with a smile being drawn across his face as he heard the voice on the other side of the phone.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Felix as he walked through the front door of the house and was quickly hit by the smell of roast chick and beans in the air. As he made his way into the kitchen he quickly noticed the sight of Link standing over the stove while Lee, Buck, Davey, and Eddy stood by watching.

"Hey Felix you ever thought you'd see a white boy try to cook black?" asked Lee earning a middle finger from Link.

"Pull up a chair we're just about to have dinner." Link said earning a nod from Felix.

"Thanks I'm starving for something cooked." The Mexican man replied.

"Yeah well I can't cook like Mark but I can at least say I cooked." The Irish man replied before Lee looked him over.

"So how much you make?" he asked while taking a seat across from the Chinese man.

"Too little for a hard day's work, but I do feel good because I did something good today." Felix replied earning a nod from Lee.

"We did something good today to." Said Buck with a chuckle.

"I don't think feeding a bunch of loaded hippie's constitutes something good." Replied Davey earning a chuckle from Eddy.

"It's good in the right light." Said Lee before the duo heard the door open again and watched as Manfred, Miller, and Viktor walked into the home and made their way into the kitchen.

"I hate you guys." The Indian man said before Miller and Viktor emptied their pockets and put all of the money they collected for the day on the table.

"Well it looks like today was a good day." Said Lee with a chuckle as he looked over the money before Link set the food on the table.

"Well we can eat." He started before the sound of the front door opening and something slamming on the couch caught the attention of the entire group.

"What the hell?" Lee asked before the group rose from the table and noticed a familiar face standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck y'all looking at?" Mark asked while lifting up his big bag of ass before making his way out of the living room while the group eyed him with surprise and worry at the bumps and bruises covering his face.

"There we go." Said Mark as he finished running himself a cold bath before dumping the bag of ice into the tub and climbing inside.

He then let out a low groan and a shiver as he felt his body go numb from the cold water sliding over his body but after a few seconds his nerves relaxed and he managed to take the cold before lifting his head and noticing Lee and Link standing before him.

"Take a picture it will last longer." Mark declared with a half-smile.

"You want to tell us where you been these last couple of months?" Link asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Working, you guys should see my bank account it's gotten so big I had to set up three more." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"You want to explain to us why you're so banged up?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I met my match today in the deserts of South Texas. He's a scrappy young Dominican lad who floats like a butterfly and stings like piss after being kicked in the nuts." Mark shot back earning a low wince from Lee who knew the feeling.

"You need to start calling and coming back home more often everyone's here's been worried about you and everyone on the streets think you're hiding because of those vacant murders." Stated Link earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Well I'm here now, and I'm gonna deal with those problems. I'm here for the next few weeks brother." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"And just when I was starting to like being a leader." Stated Lee before he walked out of the bathroom while Link stood over Mark.

"What's up?" the Creole asked before Link responded.

"Kozik was killed earlier this week." Link stated causing Mark's eyes to widen at the statement. "Myra told me yesterday, he got stabbed at a hardcore show by some white knight supremacist asshole and the funerals for next week." he stated earning a nod from Mark.

"What are we going to do?" Link asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"We're going to Sunbelt to bury our friend and then we're going hunting." Mark replied earning a nod from Link. "Are you sure, can you be in a room with them?" the Irish man asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"We'll see." He replied earning a nod from Link who made his way out of the bathroom just as Mark's cellphone started to ring prompting him to pick it up, see a familiar number, and wait a few seconds before answering it.

" _I hope what you saw didn't hurt our relationship."_ Came the voice of Ana causing Mark to let out a low chuckle.

"You say that like I'd be mad, what I got to be mad for. You were having relations with your husband I can't be pissed off at something like that it's what you are supposed to do." Mark replied.

" _I didn't want you to see that, and I'd rather it was you."_ She replied.

"He was the victor today, and the victor gets the treasures nothing I can do about it." He shot back earning a chuckle from Ana.

" _So I'm a treasure to you?"_ she asked earning a slight smile from Mark.

"Yeah and I'm gonna Shanghai you back the next time I see you." He replied.

" _When will be the next time you see me?"_ she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the Creole.

"It maybe a while, I gotta take care of some stuff here but after that I'm all yours." He replied earning a smile from Ana.

" _Alright then I'll see you then."_ The woman replied.

"Ana-." Mark said earning the attention of the woman.

" _What is it?"_ she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he finally said what he wanted to say.

"I love you." He stated before closing his eyes a breathing a sigh of relief as Ana spoke again.

"I love you to Marcus." She replied before hanging up and looking to her left where she noticed Devlin, Charlie, and Robert standing next to her with smiles on their faces.

"Well isn't that sweet." Robert said with a smile while Ana held her phone to her heart.

"He finally tells you he loves you, but in about a few weeks you'll go back to being his side wife." Charlie added causing Ana to look up at him with a smile.

"You know Devlin honey, I'm getting tired of hearing the mouths of your…gladitors and if you really cared about them you would have warned them about messing with me." She replied before turning to enter the driver's seat of her car.

"I'll see you home tomorrow dear." Devlin replied before watching the woman drive off.

"Man I can't see how you deal with that one boss." Stated Robert as he and Charlie smiled at Devlin who merely nodded his head.

"Well boys you gotta-." Devlin started before the window behind him exploded causing the man to turn in the direction before hearing a loud thumping sound that caused him to turn his head to the side and notice Robert lying on the ground with a gunshot wound underneath his eye.

"Sniper!" yelled Charlie before he drew his gun and prepared for combat only for Devlin to stop him.

"We're not under attack this is Ana's way of sending a message." Devlin replied with a smile while Ana stopped her car on the side of the road before watching a masked figure holding an M24 Sniper Rifle slid into the passenger seat of her car.

"Did you do it?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from the figure.

"Yes mam." They replied with a British Accent as Ana watched the figure pull off their mask revealing themselves to be an African-British woman with long black hair, black eyes, and light brown skin.

"I got Robert right under the eye and I was about to hit Charlie but the coward ducked." She added earning a nod from the IAA Agent.

"Doesn't matter you did well today." Ana stated earning a nod from the woman.

"So when can I finally meet the legendary Marcus Roman?" she asked earning a slight smile from Ana who stepped on the gas petal and drove down the road.

 **Authors Note: Wow long chapter with a nice cliffhanger that I hoped all of you liked. The chapter was long as hell one reason for that was because I wanted to make up for the little action we had last chapter but I also wanted to highlight how things in New Arcadia have changed and how the lives of the main characters have changed with it.**

 **With the time jump I also had to highlight just how much the group has changed from what they were two years prior with Mark and Ana growing closer, Alison moving on with her love life, Lee stepping up and becoming a better leader, and Task and Adahy starting to do their own heist and come into their own.**

 **Another thing I want to point out that the main core characters in this story are Alison, Mark, Task, and Lee but for this part I will be adding a fifth main character or a main supporting character to the group similar to Adahy and Link and if you haven't guessed it's gonna be Felix. In these last couple of years he's put some distance between Mark and BSU and is looking to move on with things and work sorta away from them and that will impact a lot of things in these coming events.**

 **I hope you enjoyed seeing Packie in this chapter I noticed that with this story I have done a lot of tying in with other GTA Stories on Fanfiction but I haven't done much tying up with the GTA Series itself so I thought adding him in for a chapter would help and maybe to show exactly how he ended up in Los Santos.**

 **The Vacant Murders was something I picked off of the Wire, but at the same time I want to make a mystery of it. So I will say now no Mark and his crew didn't kill those guys in the vacant but a lot of things that happen later in the story will be tied into the Vacant Murders and I can promise it will leave you guessing for at least three more chapters.**

 **I want to thank Onkwehonweneha in coming up with the name** **Cuerpo de Christo. It's basically based off the city of Corpus Christi, Texas. You may be wondering why are they in Texas when the story should mostly take place in New Arcadia or Louisiana period and I have an answer for that. Louisiana, Texas, and Mississippi go hand in hand with each other similar to New York and Jersey.**

 **It is a two hour drive from Baton Rouge to Houston and a four and a half hour drive from Baton Rouge to Dallas and with that time-zone the two states are kinda hand in hand. After Katrina many people from New Orleans went to Texas, when people in Louisiana get tired of living in the country and want to live in a bigger urban setting they move to Houston or Dallas, when people in Houston or Dallas want to live in a quieter setting they come here. There's never a time you can drive on a Louisiana highway without seeing a Texas license plate I promise you.**

 **So like IV introduced cities in New York and Jersey and San Andreas featured cities in California and Nevada I'm gonna do the same but with Texas only Houston, Corpus Christi, and maybe Dallas or El Paso I'm still deciding.**

 **You finally get to see more of Ana's husband Devlin in this chapter ain't he just an asshole. He's visually inspired by Derrick Simmons from Resident Evil 6 and since he was so obsessed with Ada in the game why not make him obsessed with her in this.**

 **I also introduced Ana's other gunmen that work for her. I know many of you weren't expecting to see Tully make a return in this story but hey it's a change to see him working with Mark instead of trying to kill him. Like before he's based off actor Joe Anderson who played on Supremacy and Outsiders.**

 **Along with him I introduced Vasiliy who is based off and visually inspired from Ray Stevenson's character on Dexter Isaak Sirko. Along with him there was El Sol who is visually based off Jay Hernandez character in Suicide Squad El Diablo but his name came from an MS member from the movie Sin Nombre. There was also Duro who is visually based off Efren Ramirez.**

 **I also introduce Kira Lamport another one of Ana's gunmen who is visually based on Melanie Liburd who played the Red Priestess on Game of Thrones and Nix on Dark Matter.**

 **If you haven't noticed it with the exception of Vasiliy and Kira Ana's team represent soldiers for the Big Four Prison Gangs. In the real world they are the Aryan Brotherhood, Black Guerrilla Family, Mexican Mafia or La Eme, and Nuestra Familia but in this they are the Aryan Vanguard, Black Guerrilla Army, La Onda, and Nuestra Syndicato or NS. Each gang has soldiers to do their dirty works and each gang fight vicious wars with one another which shows their hatred but I also wanted to show them working together with their main rivals like Mark working with Tully and Sol working with Duro.**

 **I also introduced Devlin's team and his champion Marco Perez who is based off Dominican Actor Sergio Carlo who played Carbo on The Lost City. His gang was called the Trinities and is based off the Trinitarios of New York. Along with him was Charlie who is visually based on Vincent Piazza and inspired by his portrayal of Lucky Luciano in Boardwalk Empire. Ryo is visually based off Louis Ozawa ChangChien and inspired by his character in the 2010 movie Predator.**

 **The character Ben was inspired by Israeli actor Raz Degan and Robert was based off actor Armenian actor Felix Ryan. There will be more of Devlin's soldiers revealed later in the series but so don't think he's down two people after this chapter.**

 **The scene of Mark walking in on Ana and Devlin was based off a scene from Sons of Anarchy where Jax walked in on Barosky and Colette. I figured Devlin would want to try and knock Mark off his high horse while he could.**

 **The gun battle and delivering Medicine to be sent back to Task's Reservation was based off an episode of Sons of Anarchy but instead of selling steroids to guys in a gym I found a better use for the meds that would see Task having his own set of money coming in similar to Mark's collections.**

 **I also introduced Alison's new partner/lover in this chapter Steve Fisher who is visually inspired by the character Neil from Resident Evil Revelations 2. His relationship with Alison is now somewhat establish and she does feel for him, but you'll see how that last when Mark is thrown back into her life.**

 **The character Cosmic is based off the character Truth from San Andreas, you can't have a GTA game without a constantly high hippie apparently.**

 **The character Michael is visually based film director Chris Eyre and we'll see more of him a later time period.**

 **Stick around for next chapter that I can tell you already is so long I have to split it into two chapters. The next chapter will feature Mark, Lee, Link, and the other BSU members returning to Sunbelt for a drug heist and for the funeral of a friend, Alison returning to New Arcadia and getting reacquainted with old friends, and Task and Adahy doing a weapons deal that leads to a lot of trouble.**

 **Also next chapter I introduce a lot more characters including Jimmy, the fourth member of Mark, Lee, and Link's little troop of guys who escaped foster care and ended up on the streets in Dockington. I also introduce Mark's ex-girlfriend, the leader of BSU's Sunbelt Chapter, and a number of other BSU members and show the tension between his faction and Mark's faction.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Til Kingdom Come Pt. 1**

 **Welcome Back**

 _What you leave behind has a funny way of sneaking back up on you._

 **New Arcadia (One Week Later)**

The sun had barely started to rise on this morning in New Arcadia as Alison found herself waking up to the feeling of her plane hitting some wind turbulence that caused her earphones to fall from her ears as she bounced in her seat. The female FIB Agent then rubbed her eyes before sticking the device back in her ears just as the song Til Kingdom Come by Coldplay started to play causing her to give a smile before beginning to hum to the melody.

The song was just one of the many things she had to remember about the youngest Roman. She wasn't big into music when she arrived in New Arcadia but she was when leaving and she thanked him for that.

As she hummed to the tune, Mark found himself stepping out of his home with Link, Lee, Felix, Buck, and Manfred following behind him. The group were each wearing black denim jackets over, white t-shirts, and black jeans with Mark and Lee being the only two having white towels hanging out their back pockets, and black and white shoes with black sunglasses in preparation for the funeral that was a few hours away.

There was also a bag in the hands of Felix that was filled with the groups Body Armor. Today they would be doing a drug heist that the group had preparing for a while. With drug heist it can range from ripping off dealers to major crime groups and that's what the Multi-Ethic Brotherhood of Thieves was doing today. Interrupting a major drug deal between the New Austin based Condados Gang and the Arturo-Calderon Cartel.

"We set?" Mark asked while Davey nodded his head before pushed a few buttons on the console of the truck and watching as a secret compartment opened up on the back allowing them to throw the bag inside.

It wasn't safe for the BSU members to transport weapons across state lines so they had to be extra careful and decided it was best to leave their heavier weapons back in New Arcadia so if they are pulled over they'll be somewhat safer with the hidden pistols instead of a high caliber Assault Rifle with illegal modifications.

Marcus had also decided to bring his new MP7 Submachine Gun and Standalone M203 Grenade Launcher while Lee had his Sawn-Off Shotgun ready just in case, but the duo kept them tucked under their jacket and away from prying eyes.

"Now we are." Replied Eddy just as Link turned to face Mark.

"You mind explaining to me why we're hitting the Condados when we are somewhat alright with them?" the Irish man asked.

Mark didn't respond at first only reaching into his pocket to pull out a gun magazine to blow the dust off it before stating. "We have business with a few Condados in Sunbelt and the next cities over but West and South Austin we don't fuck with them just Central and that's who's doing the deal."

"I understand that but is it smart to go starting shit with a cartel?" asked Manfred as he putting a toy race-car and a quadcopter into the trunk of the car.

"The Arturo's haven't been shit since they broke away from Madrazo and all of their leaders are either dead or in jail. They have nothing, I see this drug deal with the Condados is just their way of making an alliance with the largest gang in New Austin so they could recruit them as soldiers down south." Stated Mark.

This earned a chuckle from Lee who finished loading a few shells for his gun into the car before speaking. "No matter how you slice it, a drug cartel will never have the number of soldiers that a street gang can have so they have to use them for a recruitment pool." Stated Lee before he added. "The largest gang in the next state over combined with the weakest Cartel south of the border can bring them up a few notches especially since they've allied with the Zeros Cartel."

"And the Zeros are an enemy we don't need to be fighting, so I don't think ripping off their allies would be good." Protested Link.

"You worry too much brother, besides we got a schedule to keep." Lee replied just as Mark's cellphone started to go off.

"Speak of the devil himself and he shall ring before appearing." Stated the Roman as he moved to answer the cellar device. "You've reached the inbox of Marcus Kanan Roman please leave a message after the beep." He greeted with a chuckle.

" _Cut the crap Marcus, we're running low."_ Came the familiar voice of Maurice Roman causing Mark to nod his head.

"And you'll get it at the end of the day, don't get your panties in a bunch." Mark shot back before hanging up the phone without allowing his father to get another word.

"Let's go!" Mark replied before making his way towards Lee's Dominator with Link following behind them.

"Mark even if we get more weapons we're still gonna need more hands on getting those drugs." Stated Link earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Don't worry about that princess we got it covered." Said Mark as he sent a look to Lee who gave an evil smile before drawing his cellphone from out of his pocket and putting it to his ear.

 **Red Stick**

The sound of his bedroom door being opened caused Task to quickly open his eyes and notice Adahy standing before him with a serious look on his face.

"What's this about?" the Lakota asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We gotta a call from a buyer. They're new, but they're creditable and want us to meet us for a buy in a few hours." The Creek replied earning a nod from Task.

"Alright any request as to what they are buying?" he asked earning a shake of the head from the Creek.

"They didn't say much just bring everything." Adahy replied.

"That means go strapped just in case they try something." Said Task as he reached under his bed and pulled out his Revolver and started loading it.

"If it does come down to that I suggest you bring a bigger gun." Stated Adahy before he walked out of the room while Task looked under his bed and pulled out an EBR Rifle.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The scene on the freeway was somewhat calm for Alison as she watched the cars go by with a mixed look on her face. She was on her way to the New Arcadia Police Station to pick-up information they've gathered on the vacant murders and she was hoping to see Locke and Regina while she was there. The duo had provided her with a lot of help on her last assignment in the city and to have them as assets on her side should things go crazy.

It would be another week before Steve and Jenna arrived with her other teammates, but in the meantime she would do recon work and start looking into the case before they arrived.

As she pulled off the freeway and stopped at a red-light her mind then returned to a familiar man in the city. Since she found out she was going back to New Arcadia Marcus has been the number one thing on her mind. She didn't know exactly what to say to him or know if he had changed a lot in their time apart. He had promised her to slow his life down when she was away but she didn't know if he would keep that promise, especially in a city like New Arcadia.

The woman then watched as a light blue and white Dominator pulled up at the red-light on the otherside of the road and with it came a black Moonbeam and Black Sadler. The sight of the vehicles caused her heart to skip somewhat of a beat as she remembered that the group of hitman drove them. She then washed those thought away New Arcadia was a city with over three hundred thousand people and there was no way that she would just instantly run into the group.

As the light turned green she watched as the vehicles speeded out of their lanes and drove past her and as they went by she heard the faint sound of loud punk rock music blaring from each vehicle causing her to shake her head again before she finally made it into the city and made her way towards the police station.

"Weird!" she said while remembering the cars before walking inside and being greeted by the familiar sight of an African American woman sitting behind the desk.

"I didn't know super feds had to wait in line." Came a somewhat familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head backwards and notice a familiar African American woman standing behind her.

"Regina." She said before the duo shared a quick hug with one another.

"It's so good to see you girl." The woman replied before breaking the hug.

"I heard about your promotion to homicide." Alison said earning a smile from the woman.

"Yeah and I heard about you cracking Mobsters over the head in Liberty." Regina replied earning a smile from Alison. "I heard the FIB was taking over the vacant murder cases, but I didn't think they'd send you back here." The woman added.

"I didn't either." The FIB Agent replied with a chuckle.

"Come on I'll show you what we've got so far on the case." The woman declared before leading Alison away from the main desk and towards the back office for the homicide division.

"Lucky for you they stuck the case on me, lucky for me you're taking it from me." Regina replied before taking a seat at her desk before handing Alison an envelope.

"Were these people all killed by the same person?" she asked.

"Or persons, they were all killed in the same fashion, shot in the back of the head while they were on their knees." Regina replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Execution style." The redhead replied earning a nod from Regina.

"There were over thirty bodies but ballistics came back showing all these men were killed by three different handguns so it could be one person or a group of people." The Homicide Detective stated while Regina looked over the notes.

"Any ideas as to who might be involved?" the FIB Agent asked earning a nod from Regina.

"I still have my sources on the street and they can't give me an exact answer but many of them think this the work of Maurice Roman and I believe them." She stated to Alison's shock and surprise.

"Are you serious?" Ali asked earning a nod from Regina.

"The Roman Boyz have control of the 3rd Ward and parts of the second ward, but after that war with the Ballas they took control of the northern half of the 17th Ward. A few months ago they made a play and took control of the entire 17th Ward." She stated to Alison's surprise as she watched the woman set a piece of paper down on her desk along with a picture of a man whose seated body was riddled with bullets.

"This man used to be in control of the lower 17th Ward and had a problems with the Roman's taking over. There were a few fist fights and several bodies dropped between the two sides, but it ended when four gunmen ran up on him when he was at restaurant eating dinner with his mom. His mother went to the bathroom and gunmen stormed in and showed no mercy. They shot him eighteen times and when she came out of the bathroom all she was his head in a bowl of soup." She declared earning a shocked and surprised look from Alison who couldn't help but think of Mark. "Since then the Roman have been in control of all of the 17th and guys are worrying about them." She finished causing Alison to shake her head at the statement.

"What about Joe I thought he was running the show in New Arcadia and kept the gangs from fighting each other?" Alison asked earning a nod from Regina.

"He does but word on the street is he's been having problems from higher powers." Regina replied earning a nod from Alison.

"The BGA?" Alison asked earning a shake of the head from the woman.

"I can't tell you girl it could be the BGA, it could be his drug suppliers, or anyone. All I know is this cities on the verge of another war between itself." Regina replied earning a nod from Alison.

"If you need to know some more information on this you can ask Locke. He's running things in East New Arcadia now in case you want to find him, but I don't recommend going to him now he's always all over the place." The woman added earning a nod from Alison.

"Thanks Regina this is really helpful." Alison stated earning a nod from the woman.

"No problem let me know if you need some help I still got guys on the streets." She replied earning a nod from Alison before she walked out of the room and looked down at the file.

"Marcus what have you gotten into?" she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

 **Central Louisiana**

Just a short drive from New Arcadia there was a place many people didn't want to go but many found themselves there. The area was mostly farms but in this area it was nothing but farms and one farm that was larger than any other to match the barbed-wired fences, Sniper Towers, and attack dogs. This place was the Louisiana Corrections Department and Penitentiary or as many people call it Sudan or the Barn.

It is the largest maximum security prison and one of the oldest in the country. The name Sudan was given to it because it was once a plantation and many of the slaves who worked there hailed from the African Nation of Sudan. The place was made from a plantation but it would remind people of a plantation when they drove by it and noticed orange clad men working in the fields.

The prison was also full of history in 1935 the remains of a Native American were uncovered under the prison and in 1952 thirty-one inmates cut their Achilles tendon to protest living conditions in the prison.

Despite its long history the number one thing about Sudan is it's history of sexual slavery. Inmates would tell stories of how sex slavery in prison was the norm and how over a fourth of the population were in bondage. Some would say these tales are farfetched but when an ex-warden goes on live television and admits that systematic sexual slavery was facilitated and controlled by the officers things had to be true.

Sudan was a dangerous place but what made it dangerous was the fact that it would accept dangerous criminals from other states and bring them inside its walls. With this practice came the intake of prisoners with gang ties.

There aren't that many prison gangs or gang affiliates in Louisiana but the AV does have a few members on the yards including at Sudan, along with members of their New Austin Faction the AVA. There were also members of the state's Black Cougar Party across the states prisons, Dockington Cities a few members of Dockington's Undertaker Inc was also representing on one prison yard, New Austin's Tejano Syndicate was also on a yard, and even a few members of the Black Guerrilla Army from across the country were scattered around.

And that was the reason Joe found himself sitting in the belly of the beast today with a worried but firm look on his face that he kept to hide his fear. That fear soon rose though as he heard the door to the visitors room open and he watched as a dark skinned bald heavily muscled African American man standing six foot three wearing an orange jumpsuit, and black do-rag walked into the room.

Joe then watched as the man took a seat across from him before his eyes quickly fell on the tattoo on the side of his neck that depicted a dragon eating a prison guard over a tower. Joe didn't know this man's government name but on the streets he's referred to as Omar. He didn't know much about his story either other than the fact that this man earned his bones in Eastland and joined the BGA when he was young, he then moved to New Austin before being arrested on drug charges in New Arcadia and sentenced to thirty years in the Barn.

 **("Habari Rafiki Yangu!")**

" **Hello my friend."** The BGA Captain greeted in Swahili earning a nod from Joe who quickly gave a response.

"What brings you here to see me Brother Joseph?" asked Omar as Joe nodded his head.

"I need to talk with you about my problems with the Army. We all gotta kick money up the ladder but why am I kicking up damn near triple what I been owing and I don't want to hear any more stories about life, god, country, and Africa be straight with me." Joe replied earning a chuckle from Omar.

"Fine, they're doubling your kick-up because you're disobeying a direct order Joe and you know what I mean by that." he replied.

"Look I can't just kill Mark he's a good earner and loyal soldier." Joe replied.

"Loyal!" Omar yelled before grabbing Joe by the arm. "Joe Mark got greenlit by the Army in Dockington. They took him out to the forest, shot at him, stabbed him, left him for dead, and left the body of one of those foster boys he ran with chopped up and frozen stiff in the trunk of a car. Guys like that aren't loyal, they get close to you and kill you when you least expect it." He finished earning silence from Joe.

"Mark is essential for me in New Arcadia." He shot back with anger in his tone. "Mark is a pup who's well aware he's got claws and influence within New Arcadia so it won't be long before he takes you out. When he was running things in Dockington he began to take a lot of control and I bet he's doing the same thing in New Arcadia. "Omar shot back with a smile while Joe remained silent.

"This is how it is Joe, until you kill Mark and his crew the Army is gonna keep taxing you for every second he breaths and if I were you I'd make the right call because it's only a matter of time they decide that they don't want your money or you're around anymore Joe." Omar yelled earning silence from Joe.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

This warm day could be described as somewhat sad for Tasha Jackson as she found herself standing before her bathroom mirror running her hands through her hair. She was a rather attractive African American woman who stood about five foot one with light brown skin, long black hair that was done into curls, dark black eyes, and on her back there was a butterfly tattooed on her right shoulder blade while a heart was tattooed on her right thigh.

The woman then looked to her side where she noticed a black dress hanging off her shower rack. She then quickly went to put on the dress in preparation for the funeral. In a few hours. After pulling the article of clothing on she then started to put on her eyeliner and lip-gloss when she was startled by a knock at the door.

"Tasha, you okay." Came a familiar voice as she watched the door swing open and noticed a Caucasian man of Irish and Middle Eastern descent with short curly black hair, beady black eyes, and wearing a black sweater vest over a long-sleeved white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a black hat with the letters BSU in white written across the front.

"Yeah I'm just…worried is all Ryan." She replied in a thick Creole accent that showed off her New Arcadia roots.

"That something might happen at the funeral?" he asked with a raised brow. "You got nothing to worry about. If something does happen we won't be alone we've got almost all the other chapters with us in case those skinheads try something." He said earning a slight nod from the woman.

"The skinheads aren't who I'm worried about seeing." She replied earning a slight nod from Ryan.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to the next state over wasn't long for Mark and the others as they took in the sights of the streets they once roamed almost four years ago. The city of Sunbelt was a lot different from New Arcadia and Red Stick with higher buildings, more stores, and a lot more white faces then the group had become accustomed to seeing.

The group each had mixed looks on their faces with each thinking of things to do while they were in the city. Felix wanted to see his family while Davey and Eddy wanted to see theirs. Because of this the group had decided to split up from each other for now and meet back up at the funeral.

As the group passed a sign Mark signaled for those that wanted to break off to do so and watched as Felix, Davey, and Manfred pulled their vehicles away from Lee's Dominator as he, the Chinese man, Link, Manfred, and Buck found themselves speeding past a sign that told them they were on the campus of the University of Sunbelt.

"Where are the dorms?" asked Lee as Mark pointed to the back of campus where the group noticed a small dormitory lined up with the others. Lee then pulled his Dominator into a parking spot of a dorm that was used by the military cadets before stepping out of the vehicle with Mark, Link, Manfred, and Buck.

"You think we need visitor's passes?" asked Link.

"Fuck that shit." Mark replied before he led the group into the dormitory where they noticed the place was clean and clear like it had just been cleaned out. "Let's go!" Mark added before leading the group down a hallway.

"Hey Lee maybe we should sit through this." Said Manfred directing Lee's attention to a poster that read Asian Pride Festival and showed a picture of an East Asian woman of Chinese Descent and South Asian male that appeared to be Indian.

"Goddamn white washed media where's the Chinese dude in this picture." Lee replied with anger in his voice.

"I keep telling you, Indians are Asians, South Asians. You guys can't take up the entire continent." Manfred shot back earning a series look from Lee before he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a marker and started writing on the poster.

"Now you're out!" the Chinese man replied while Manfred noticed he scribbled East on the Poster so now it read East Asian Pride Festival and he drew slants on the eyes of the Indian male to represent and East Asian man.

This childish act seemed to earn fits of laughter from the group that didn't go unnoticed as Lee turned his head and noticed a skinny Caucasian male with baggy shorts, glasses, short blonde hair that was tied into a man-bun, sandals, and a blue and white sleeveless T-Shirt approach him. This made the group raise their eyebrows they knew this was a military dorm but the man before them gave off the vibe of a Metrosexual hipster from the West Coast.

"The military must really be taking all applicants." Stated Mark.

"You're gonna be running laps for a week and scrubbing the toilet with a toothbrush for a month because of that Private." He stated earning a chuckle from Lee who watched him start to write something on a notepad.

"It's alright we aren't students here or soldiers." Lee replied earning a low chuckle from Mark who whispered "Here we go" under his breath while Link shook his head in disappointment.

"Sir this building is not open to the public so I have to ask all of you to leave." He shot back earning a chuckle from Mark.

"We'll leave after we find our brother." Mark replied stepping in front of Lee and almost towering over the smaller man. The Roman then watched as the man started to cower at the sight of him.

"White boys makes it too easy." Said Lee with a low chuckle.

"Sir you can't come in here and get students, or I will have to call campus security." He shot back earning a chuckle from Lee.

"That a threat?" the Chinese man asked getting in the face of the man who took several steps back.

"Sir I have to ask you to leave." The man replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Make me!" the Chinese man shot back before pushing the man back causing him to scurry to a room where he started to go for his phone in order to call security. His actions were quickly adverted though by Mark and Lee as the duo knocked him to the floor before getting on the intercom.

" _Will James Thompson please report to the front desk, I repeat James Thompson to the front desk_." Said Link as he and Buck watched Lee and Mark hold down the man while Manfred stood by shaking their heads. " _Jimmy if you don't get down to the front desk now, Mark and Lee are gonna rip your RA a new asshole_." Link added before getting off the intercom.

"Wouldn't rip him a new asshole but we'd have some fun with him. I like a man with a man bun." Said Lee with a chuckle earning a scared whimper from the man.

"Put him down now." Came a somewhat familiar voice that brought a smile to the faces of Mark, Lee, and Link before they turned their heads around and noticed a muscular Caucasian man that stood about six foot one with short blonde hair that was styled into a slicked back undercut, bright blue eyes, and wearing an ROTC uniform that consisted of a green t-shirt, green camouflage pants, and brown boots.

"There's our brother." Said Lee with an evil smirk as he approached Jimmy who responded by throwing a punch that the Chinese man easily avoided before tackling the man to the ground with Mark hopping on top of him.

"Woah those drill sergeant made you faster, but not faster than us brother." Said Mark as he Jimmy tried to fight out of his grasp.

"Get off me." Jimmy yelled out earning chuckles from the duo before they stepped off him and allowed him to rise to his feet.

"You've got some skill now, but you got a long way to go before you're on our level." Said Lee as he extended his hand to help Jimmy who took it but quickly pulled the Chinese man down and put him in a headlock that Lee struggled to escape from.

"I may have a hard time fighting Mark, but I'm pretty sure I can take you now." Jimmy replied while Mark chuckled before moving to intervene.

"Is this how they normally act?" asked Manfred as he whispered to Link who nodded his head.

The Irish man then chuckled before responding. "Yeah this is as normal as it gets." he then looked to the Residential Assistant who still seemed to be in a state of shock. "Alright break it up you three we're on a schedule." He added earning the group's attention.

"He's still the party fouler." Said Jimmy with a chuckle before looking to his RA. "I'm getting written up for this aren't I?" he asked.

"You better not be, less someone might be losing his man-bun." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"NO, you're fine just…leave for a few hours before I have panic attack." He replied earning a chuckle from Jimmy.

"Alright we'll have him back in a few hours." Mark replied before pulling Jimmy out of the room to the group's surprise.

"What exactly are we doing?" the foster child asked as he stepped out of the dorm with Mark, Lee, Link, Manfred, and Buck.

"You heard about what happened to Kozik?" Mark asked.

Jimmy then responded by nodding his head already knowing full well where this was going. "We're going to his funeral, then we have a job we may need you. You may be able to test these new Army skills of yours out, and then…we're gonna hunt down the pricks who did it." Mark replied earning a nod from Jimmy.

"We won't have to do much hunting." Jimmy replied to the group's confusion. "Kozik was stabbed at The Blitz Club, where they do hardcore shows, he was attacked by some Skinheads. You remember the dude they called Spider, he did it?" he asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I remember Spider." Said Lee with anger in his tone as the group watched Jimmy pull out a Cigarette from his back pocket, light it, and begin to smoke.

"That's a nasty habit." Mark replied earning a chuckle from Jimmy.

"You're one to talk, sure smoking may kill me but that's what twenty thirty years from now but your entire life is a hazard." The Soldier shot back earning a roll of the eyes from Mark who had to agree with his statement.

"Skinheads started showing up about a month ago. At first there was a few scuffles with them and BSU. I was there at the last show, Heather wanted me to go since some of you aren't answering your phones." He added before sending a look to Lee who folded his arms over his chest.

"I got nothing to say to that girl and she knows it." The Chinese man shot back with venom in his tone.

The remark seemed harsh but in truth the Chinese man did sometimes think about the girl he referred to as "The Stuck Up White Washed Bitch."

"Still I was there and provided some extra help, but the group has changed since you've been gone. They weren't really fighters when we first met them, and all those years of us doing their dirty work for them have made many of them weaker, lazier, to sum it up they were fighting a losing war." The man stated before taking another drag from his Redwood. "On top of that a lot of people walked away after we left and a lot of people didn't like the news of Ryan and Tasha being together either. They put two and two together when they came out as a couple just a week after you left Mark." He added earning a slight nod from Roman.

"And here we are again about to solve their problems for them." Shot Lee while looking to Mark.

"Don't see it as helping them, see it as…getting revenge for the death of good friend." The Creole declared before looking to Jimmy.

"Are you in brother?" Mark asked.

The group then watched as a slight smile spread across the face of the man of Irish-German descent. "Fuck yeah just like Dockington." He replied before slapping hands with Mark, Lee, and Link before his eyes fell on Buck and Manfred.

"The kid pop his cherry yet?" he asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"More then I wanted him to." The Creole replied before leading the group towards his vehicle.

"Fill me in on this other job you have planned for me." Stated Jimmy as he slid into the vehicle.

"We will but first we gotta pick up some more muscle." Added Mark to before Link drove away off campus.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to Southwest Sunbelt wasn't long for Felix as he parked his Moonbeam across the street of his childhood home and took in the sight of the small one-story home as a smile spread across his face while the song Lights Out by P.O.D. played on the radio. His gaze then shifted as he noticed a few black wearing Chicano's standing a few houses away from his own. Felix quickly recognized the group as members of the South West Vagos, one of the many brown gangs that called Southwest Sunbelt as their own.

Felix then sent a look back at the house where he noticed a heavy set Mexican woman step out the front door and make her way to her car. The sight of his mother brought a wide smile to the face of Felix, but before he could step out of the car to greet his mother he was interrupted causing him to whip his head around and notice one of the younger gang members standing by the side of his car.

Felix then cursed his luck he knew that when it came to gang members of any color the younger ones were the most troublesome and trigger-happy. To make it worse he's never seen this kid before, he could probably be recognized by a Veterano but definitely not a Pee-Wee.

"Que Pasa Amigo, what you doing in here and where you from?" he asked with a thick accent as Felix noticed a gun holstered underneath the teens shirt. He knew how this went they were G-Checking him to see if he was a rival but at the same-time he knew he could be shot for just saying the wrong thing.

"I'm from here." He said earning a chuckle from the man.

"I ain't see you here before ese, so if you want to be here you gotta have a reason." The man replied to Felix's anger.

"I'm here to see somebody." Felix shot back before turning to see his mother moving to climb into the driver's seat of her car.

"Well now you're seeing me puto, step out of the car." He replied to Felix's anger as he turned to the man and noticed he was moving to draw his gun.

"SHIT!" Felix yelled with anger in his voice before he drew his own pistol from the otherside of the car and fired four shots striking the Vago in the chest and alerting all the others.

"Damn!" he yelled then took one last look at his mother who was lying on the ground before slamming on the gas pedal and speeding away from the area while the other Vagos started to shoot at his fleeing vehicle.

 **Later On**

"The funeral would be starting in a few minutes so the sound of church bells tolling wasn't unusual for Ryan as he prepared to walk through the front doors of the church with Tasha and a few other members of BSU.

As he made it through the interior doors his eyes almost instantly fell on his personal bodyguard and main enforcer for the Sunbelt Chapter Nathan Doyle. Nathan was a rather muscular Caucasian man that stood beside six foot three with short black hair, beady black eyes, and wearing a black funeral suit. He along with Ryan were some of the original founders of BSU's Sunbelt Chapter after getting permission from the guys on the East Coast.

Ryan then flagged Nathan down and as the man approached him the Sunbelt Chapter President quickly whispered in his ear. "Make sure nobody get through these doors." Nathan quickly nodded his head before sending a look to four young men who looked to be in their mid to late teens.

"We got it handled." he replied earning a nod from Ryan as the group noticed the all black Hearse back-up into the front of the church.

"Alright be sure to keep your eyes open for anyone suspicious." Ryan replied before leading Tasha and the few other BSU members into the church before moving to take a seat at the front of the room. As they went to take a seat in the first pew their eyes quickly fell on a Caucasian girl who stood about five feet exactly with short black hair, black eyes and wearing a black jacket over her black dress and beside her was a Chinese American girl who stood about five foot one with long black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black dress and beside her was another Caucasian girl with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and probably stood five foot three wearing a black dress who immediately lowered her head upon seeing Ryan.

Upon seeing the trio Ryan felt his heart sink a little in anger and surprise before speaking. "Myra Heather it's good to see you two." Said Ryan earning fake smiles from the duo and utterly ignoring the third girl.

"Good to see you to Ryan." Myra said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The brunette then watched in anger as the man took a seat besides her being extra careful as to keep Tasha away from the two hostile women.

The woman was then taken by surprise as the church organ started to play causing everyone to look to the front of the church just as a young Caucasian teenager with short blonde hair, black eyes, and wearing a suit tried to rush his way to the front of the church without making a scene.

"Tucker what are you doing you're supposed to be guarding the front." Ryan silently yelled.

"Yeah we have a problem." He replied before the group heard the back doors of the church open causing them to lift their heads before going wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Holy shit!" said Myra as she and Heather looked on with eyes full of surprise while Tasha and Ryan looked on with a hint of shock but mostly fear as they noticed a group of familiar faces standing in the doorway.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he held the casket over his shoulder while Lee stood behind him, Link stood to his right, and Jimmy standing behind Link as the group started to make their way into the church acting as the Paul-Bearers while Felix, Manfred, Buck, Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Viktor followed the group from behind as they made their way to the front of the church earning shocked, surprised, and stunned looks from the BSU members as they watched them set the casket down on the table in the front of the room before taking a look back at the group.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to New Arcadia Parish wasn't long for Task and Adahy as they parked their car in their usual location before stepping out with their guns hidden under their clothing as they scanned their area in hopes of spotting any signs of an ambush from these new buyers.

"We're clear." Said Task as he sent a look to Adahy who nodded his head before turning his head to the side of the road.

"Well then, we got company." Said Adahy.

The duo then looked to the road where they noticed two cars coming down the pavement and moving to drive into the forest. "We can feel safe about this buyer they checked out with a previous buyer." Adahy stated while Task gave a slow nod.

As the two vehicles pulled up the duo quickly noticed that they were both were Tornados except one was painted light blue while the other was lightish brown. They then watched as a bald Mexican-American man who looked to be in his early thirties and stood about five foot nine with a black mustache, black sun shades, with the number 18 tattooed on the side of his neck to match the Azteca tattoo on his arm stepped out of the blue car wearing a light blue button-up shirt that was open in the front to reveal a black wife beater underneath and the letters VLA tattooed on his chest, khaki pants, and black shoes.

The man was then followed by a Chicana who looked to be in her early twenties and stood about five foot two with long curly black hair that flowed past her back, bright brown eyes, light brownish skin, and wearing black shoes, khaki shorts, a blue bandanna tied over her forehead, and a black muscle shirt that showed off the cross tattoo on her right sleeve.

The duo then watched as three people stepped out of the brown car the first being a Honduran-American man with dark brown skin, long black hair, beady black eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt, khaki pants with a brown bandanna hanging out the back, and white shoes. The man also had the letters SBPV tattooed on his right forearm.

The next was a woman of Mexican and Honduran descent with long brown hair, bright brown eyes and a darker brown skin tone that stood about five foot one wearing a black t-shirt that hugged her chest rather firmly, khaki pants, and black shoes with a brown bandanna hanging from the back of her pants.

The last was a Honduran man who looked to be in his early twenties that stood about five foot seven with short black hair, black eyes hidden behind a pair of sunshades, and wearing a white wife beater, khaki pants, and a brown bandanna over his forehead.

The sight of the group left Task and Adahy somewhat perplexed. The duo knew that the brown population had risen in the state especially after the Hurricane brought in a wave of fresh immigrants and even families from across the South. They both also knew that there was a significant Honduran population across New Arcadia in the next parish over but they didn't expect to see the Azteca's but it made sense the Azteca's were one of the largest gangs in the next state over.

"You the guys?" asked the lead Azteca member as Task and Adahy nodded their heads.

"I'm Chayton you can call me Task and that's Adahy." The Lakota stated.

The Azteca leader then nodded his head before speaking. "Guardo Leyva and this is my sister Loka, we're Azteca's South Side Diablo Loko's." He replied before shaking hands with the duo.

"And you?" asked Adahy as he directed his attention to the other three.

"I'm Travieso, this is Rascal and La Quica East Side Brown Pride Vagos." He stated earning a nod Task and Adahy.

"So what are you trying to buy?" asked Adahy.

"What you got ese?" asked Guardo as he watched Task and Adahy make their way over to the back of their car before opening it up and revealing an assortment of MP5 Submachine Guns and M-16 Assault Rifles.

"This the heavy shit we have in stock at the moment but we do have a few Pistols on deck as well." Said Task earning a nod from the duo.

"We got enough pistols between all of us we need heavy artillery amigo." Replied Travieso earning a confused look from Task.

"Heavy Artillery for what exactly?" the Lakota asked earning a look from Adahy.

"Wouldn't you like to know ese." Replied Rascal.

"Let's just say I don't like the idea of selling guns to people who may do a mass shooting." He shot back.

"We look white to you boboso?" yelled Loka but just as Task went to respond the sound of gunshots in the distance broke him from his remark and caused him and Adahy to jump behind the car while the otherside did the same.

"They jacking us." Yelled Task as he drew his Revolver before Adahy stopped him. "Look!" the Creek said before watching as the Azteca's and Vagos dove behind the cars and retuned fire. "They're not after us they're here for them." He shot back before drawing an AK from the trunk of his car.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Task as he noticed a hooded man wearing a yellow and black jacket with a yellow bandanna over his face rush out of the brush firing a Mac-11. As he pulled the trigger on his weapon Task responded by lifting hi revolver and firing a single shot that hit the man in the center of his face instantly killing him and causing him to fall face first on the ground.

"Who are these guys?" asked Task as he watched Adahy grab the fallen man before pulling him towards the duo. The Creek Warrior then removed the mask from the man's face to reveal that he was of Mexican descent with a tattoo of a five pointed crown with the letters S and L underneath.

"Spanish Lords!" said Adahy as he and Task took cover from a barrage of rounds.

 **Sunbelt City**

Things were quiet and the cemetery in Sunbelt but it wasn't because of the casket being lowered in the ground it was because of the tension that seemed so thick it would take a machete to cut through it. The tension was so thick the preacher could sense it as he looked to one side of the casket and noticed Mark, Lee, and his crew of BSU dropouts while Ryan and Tasha stood on the otherside with the current members.

As he gave a few words on the event Tasha sent a look over to the youngest Roman who stood still and silent with his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses like Link and the others.

"They got some nerve." Said a BSU member before he was silenced by another as the group noticed Lee and Jimmy lift their heads before sending sadistic smiles at the group.

"From ashes to ashes and dust to dust, we return you Jason Kozik back to the Earth." Said the Preacher as he rushed through his speech hoping to end this tense scene before him without it coming to blows.

As the two sides watched three men bury the casket in dirt Mark patted Lee on the chest and motioned with his head to leave earning a nod from the Chinese man who flashed the peace sign to the BSU members before walking away with Mark and the others.

"Talk about an awkward moment." Said Link earning a chuckle from Buck before his eyes fell on the silent Felix.

"What's up brother?" the Irish man asked causing all eyes to fall on Felix.

"I shot a Vago when I went to go see my mom." He replied causing Mark and the others to stop in their tracks before looking to him. "The kid couldn't have been no older then eighteen and I shot him four times in the chest."

Mark then turned to the Mexican man already knowing full well where this conversation was going. "Why did you shoot him?" he asked. "Because he was going to draw on me." Felix shot back.

"There you go brother, you may have a problem with killing your own but if they draw on you…you put them down." Mark replied with a hint of venom in his voice.

"You better throw that shit aside today to brother, we're dropping a lot of brown people today and we need your head in the game." Stated Lee.

"Aye now let's-." started Mark as he went to turn around before being caught off-guard by a familiar short black haired female standing before her.

"Hello shit for brains." Said Myra as she greeted Mark with a smile.

"Well if it ain't everyone's favorite potty-mouth." Mark replied with a half-smile while Lee turned to Link. "Our brother is behind me." Mark added before stepping aside allowing Myra to get a look at Link before approaching him with a smile.

"Hey-!" Link started before being slapped across the face by the woman that made the group recoil with a wincing sound.

"That's gotta hurt." Said Lee with a chuckle before he was grabbed by the right arm, spun around, and hit with a slap of his own courtesy of Heather.

"Asshole!" She yelled while Lee turned back to her angrily.

"Alright two for one." Said Jimmy with a chuckle. "Can it shit-stain." Yelled Myra earning a low chuckle from Felix and Manfred while Lee turned back to Heather.

"The fuck was that for?" he yelled with anger in his voice.

"Not calling, texting, or even writing me in damn near three years you fucking asshole." She yelled with anger in her voice.

"Well I'm sorry I was busy." Lee yelled back with anger of his own while Mark and Jimmy chuckled at each other before turning their heads and noticing Tasha leaving with Ryan while a few other BSU members approached the group with mixed looks.

"Bitters, Johnson, Patrick, Ethan, Sheldon-." Said Mark as he slapped hands with a few BSU members with Felix, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Viktor, and Miller.

"You owe me for leaving asshole." Said Myra as she stepped to Link who seemed to be cowering in fear while Lee held a shouting contest with Heather.

"Hey guys we gotta a job to do." Yelled Mark earning the attention of the duo.

"Duty calls." Said Link as he walked past the angry Myra while Lee sent a look to Heather before walking away.

"We'll see all of you a little later, but we have things to do." Said Mark with a hint of emotionlessness in his tone as he turned around and was greeted by the sight of the Caucasian woman from earlier.

"Brooke!" the Creole said before noticing the tears welled up in the woman's eyes before she slapped him across the face with enough force to cause the Roman to take a few steps back before realizing he had a few droplets of blood on his lower lip. The action was shocking to everyone and brought confused looks to their faces before they noticed a smile spread across Mark's face as he stood chuckling.

"Ah man I gotta say I figured I was gonna get hit when I got here, but I assumed it would be from Myra or Heather and I told myself that if anyone else touched me I'd crack their skulls." He said while Brooke stood before him unintimidated. "But you…you got me curious." He finished with another chuckle before Brooke slapped him across the face again then finally walking away from the Creole.

"Ah man we're definitely coming back after we're done." Said Mark earning nods from the group.

"Kiss your girlfriends goodbye brothers we gotta work." Said Jimmy earning chuckles from Davey and Eddy while the group walked away from the BSU members.

"Assholes." Said Myra before she walked away with Heather to grab Brooke.

"Alright let's go grab our gear." Said Mark with an evil chuckle.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Red Stick wasn't long for Alison as she parked her car outside of a familiar home on the city's South Side. The sight of the small house seemed to bring a slight smile to the woman's face that was then snatched away as she noticed that there weren't any cars parked out front.

After a few moments of staring at the house the FIB Agent was ready to take a chance by knocking on the door, but before she could step out of the car the sound of her cellphone chiming quickly broke her from her concentration and caused her to look down at it and notice a familiar name.

"Hello!" she said.

" _Hey I thought you said you were going to call me after you landed."_ Came the familiar voice of Steve earning a slight shake of the head from Alison.

"Yeah sorry I was…enthusiastic about seeing some old faces." She replied while sending a look to the front of the house.

" _Well it's alright, beside it won't be long before I get to New Arcadia my plane leaves tomorrow night."_ he replied to Alison's shock and surprise.

"This early have you managed to catch McCreary?" she asked.

" _No he must have skipped town we've turned over all most all the stones in Liberty and Algonquin looking for him."_ He replied earning a low nod from Alison.

"Damn we were so close." She replied.

" _Hey he'll turn up all these Irish guys do eventually."_ He replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison. " _I've also been looking into these vacant murders, and if you ask me it has some similarities to a case in Dockington a few years back."_ He added to Alison's surprise.

"Dockington?" she asked.

" _Yeah in 2006 over thirty bodies were found in a number of vacant homes in West Dockington all with gunshots to the head and were killed by a man named Nickolas Washington Jr. He was BGA Hitman operating in West Dockington under Leroy Barksdale's crew_." He stated earning a nod from Alison.

"Judging by the way you're talking Mr. Washington is more than likely in prison I presume?" she asked.

" _Nothing fools you, he was arrested a few years later by Dockington PD. To get the death penalty off the table he admitted to took a plea deal and is now serving a thirty-five year sentence in the same prison as Leroy Barksdale_." He replied causing Alison to shake her head.

"How is that relevant then?" she asked.

" _Mr. Washington abusive father was a Vietnam Vet who put his son through basic training and for two hundred dollars both father and son would train gunslingers on the streets of Dockington and those that showed great skill would work under him."_ He replied to Alison's shock and surprise.

"So you think this killer was trained by Mr. Washington?" she asked.

" _Maybe, it's just a hunch but it could be something to look out for."_ He replied earning a few seconds of silence from Alison before he interrupted her thoughts.

"So how has apartment hunting been going down there." He asked.

"I've got mine my have you gotten yours?" she asked earning a chuckle from Steve.

" _I can't crash at your place."_ He asked earning a slight smile from Alison but before she could respond she was taken off-guard by the sound of a knock on her window causing her to turn her head before going wide eyed at the person standing before her.

"I gotta go." Alison replied before hanging up the phone and then rolling down her window to be greeted by the sight of a Chinese-American woman wearing a red jacket, black jeans, and high heeled shoes.

"Well ain't it good to see you again." Said Ana while Alison kept her look of shock and surprise.

 **Sunbelt City**

The drive away from the funeral had been somewhat talkative for Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy as the four men found themselves in Lee's Dominator speeding down the road with Felix and the others following close behind.

"So…Mark you mind telling us why Brooke slapped you?" asked Lee earning a scoff from Mark.

"Like hell if I know me and Brooke were never that close." He shot back.

"You forget though Brooke was Ryan's ex-girlfriend before Tasha came into his life." Replied Jimmy.

"So what she's mad at me for Tasha sleeping with Ryan that seems stupid as fuck to me." Mark replied.

Link then gave a chuckle at the situation of his brother from another mother before responding. "Well you better figure out what you want to say to her brother because you need to deal with that."

This soon earned a chuckle from Mark who quickly shot back with. "Yeah I'll deal with Brooke when you wash Myra's mouth out with soap and water." This soon earned a chuckle from Lee who added to the conversation. "No don't wash her mouth out, especially if she talks like that in the bedroom that's sexy as hell."

"You would think so." Said Jimmy while the group continued to laugh amongst themselves before they arrived at a vacant building on the Sunbelt's West Side.

After stepping out of their vehicles the group quickly made their way inside of the building where they noticed that the inside looked like it had been ransacked.

"Guess the bums have been busy." Said Felix as he watched Mark, Lee, and Jimmy take a few steps before moving to a section of the wall in the living room.

"Alright go!" Mark yelled before the trio kicked in the wall revealing to the group that it was made from cheap drywall.

"What'd you do that for?" asked Felix as he watched Mark, Lee, and Jimmy begin to dig through the drywall before the Chinese man pulled out an M4A1 Assault Rifle with ACOG Scope and tossed it to Felix.

"This is where we hid our good shit after that heist we pulled on the army base." Said Lee as Mark pulled out two MP5 Submachine Guns before handing them to Miller and Viktor while Davey and Eddy were given G36C Assault Rifles and Buck was given a Vector Submachine Gun.

"There you are." Said Lee as he reached into the wall and pulled out a KSG 12 Shotgun with Holographic Scope and a Foregrip on the pump. "Did you miss daddy?" the Chinese man asked.

This earned a smile from Jimmy who reached into the wall and pulled out a Tactical M1 Garand with Holographic Scope. "I miss this thing." He said while looking over the redesigned WWII gun.

"Here!" said Mark earning the attention of Link who noticed him handing him a Micro SMG. "Just in case." He said before Link nodded his head and took the weapon.

"What about me?" asked Manfred before Lee tossed him something that he quickly caught.

"Make yourself useful just in case." The Chinese man replied before Manfred looked down and noticed that the Lee had tossed him two bricks of C4 Explosive.

"Mark I'm not seeing your gun." Said Jimmy causing Mark to double check the hole before angrily pulling back.

"Any idea where you left it?" Link asked earning a nod from Mark who gave a low growl.

"Yeah I do." He replied with anger in his tone before turning to the group. "Link come with me Lee get to the spot and get into position." Mark replied earning a nod from the Chinese man while Link followed him out of the building.

"Where are we going?" the Irish man asked with curiosity in his voice.

"My old place." He replied to Link's shock and surprise.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The sound of gunshots were still ravaging the ears of Task and Adahy as the Spanish Lords seemed to have the group surrounded and were barraging the Vagos with heavy firepower but despite this the South Siders were holding their own.

As Task took a peek from behind his car he watched with awe and surprise as Guardo blindly fired six shots from a Pistol he had retrieved from his car and struck a Spanish Lord member three times in the chest and knocked him to the ground.

"Fucking Chavala's!" yelled Raskal as he fired five shots from his pistol at a Spanish Lord carrying a MP5 Submachine Gun but the SL member quickly forced the Brown Pride Vago to duck for cover as a barrage of bullets tore through his car. The man was then hit once in the chest by Loka who was about to shoot the man again but he was quicker on the trigger and fired a barrage of rounds her way.

Before any could hit the woman though Guardo quickly pulled her down while Travieso returned fire.

"We gotta help them." Said Adahy as he reloaded his AK-47 and fired eight rounds in the direction of a Lord striking him four times in the leg and staining his blue pants in red as blood shot from his shredded artery.

Task then responded by grabbing an MP5 Submachine Gun from the trunk of the car and then barrel-rolling from behind the car and firing several shots that hit one Spanish Lord member in the chest, then two more that hit another in the head, and finally another that hit an SL member in the neck.

"Kill that bitch!" yelled another Lord as he directed the fire towards Task who quickly moved back to cover but in that momentary redirection of fire Adahy, Guardo, Raskal, and La Quica had managed to shoot down three more Lords.

With their numbers dwindling the Lords decided it best to take retreat and leave the surviving gang members who took the time to catch their breaths while the Lords ran off and decided to stay in cover in case they decided to pop-off rounds while they were down the road.

 **Sunbelt City**

The ride back home wasn't long for Tasha as she found herself getting undressed in her bathroom while Ryan changed clothes in the living room. The woman's mind seemed to be a flurry of emotions as her mind kept flashing back to the memories of her ex-boyfriend standing before her. Her memories were then interrupted by a crashing sound that caused her to quickly slip on her blue jeans and light brown blouse before running out of the bathroom.

"Ryan what is-." She started before her eyes fell on the sight of Ryan sitting on the couch with his hands over his head while Link stood over him with his Micro-SMG pointed at the man.

"Link put it down." Tasha yelled causing the Irish man to turn to her before lowering the gun.

"We didn't come here to hurt you, just pick something up." Link replied to Tasha's surprise and confusion.

"We!" she repeated before turning her head and noticing a familiar Creole looking through the ventilation shaft of the lower side of the wall.

"We'll only be a minute." Said Link as Tasha sent a look to Mark.

"NO what the hell are you looking for you have no right to be here." She yelled earning a slight chuckle from Mark as he finally grabbed a hold of what he was looking for.

"Got it brother." He said causing Link to turn his head while Ryan and Tasha did the same to watch as the youngest Roman pulled out an LSAT Light Machine Gun with ACOG Sight, a 100-Round Drum Magazine, and Foregrip.

"Now I'm back in business." Said Mark as he scanned over the weapon while Ryan and Tasha looked on with confused looks.

"How long has that been there?" the BSU Sunbelt President asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Long enough!" Mark shot back before cocking his gun with an evil chuckle.

"Let's go brother we're behind schedule." Mark ordered earning a nod from Link.

As Tasha watched the youngest Roman strap the weapon to his back she couldn't help but to feel a hint of sadness in her body. That sadness was then replaced by anger as she yelled out to Mark. "Is that it?"

Her words confused Mark but they didn't seem to stop him and Link from headed to the door so she continued her verbal assault. "I cheated on you, you walked into the room and saw me cheating on you but all you did was walk out of the room." She stated earning a chuckle from Link.

"You wanted him to react like he normally would?" the Irish man asked. "This is Mark we're talking about." He added.

"Shut it Link!" Tasha yelled before approaching Mark to get into his face.

"I know what you are Mark and I know what you do, you can kill just about anyone but when I broke your heart you became a shriveled up bitch who can't even look me in the eyes." She added earning a low growl from Mark that seemed to bring a smile to her face.

Her smile then quickly vanished as she noticed a smile spread across the face of Mark who couldn't helo but laugh at her statement. "You can say what you want about me, but you can never call me a bitch. I left because I knew that if I stayed…I would have killed the both of you." He stated in a nonchalant manner. "But what good would that be, killing the rich black girl who wants to rebel against her parents by dating the most hardcore black guy she could find." He added before stepping to Tasha who took a few steps back.

"And you can never call me a bitch when you the guy you left me for is too much of a punk-ass bitch to let a bunch of white guys insult you to your face and do nothing about it." He said while sending a look to Ryan who remained silent.

"I didn't fight for you that day Tasha because you ain't shit to fight for. If you were willing to cheat on me in the same bed we shared…I knew you weren't nothing and you still are nothing. You cheated on me with your best friend's boyfriend, you alienated all your friends, and for what…some wannabe tough bitch with a trust fund who relies too much on others to solve his problems for him." Stated Mark as he eyed Ryan who only remained silent.

"Like it or not but at the end of the day Tasha all you are is some stuck up New Arcadia bitch from the rich part of town who only wants to latch onto a guy with power. That's all you are and all you ever will be."

Upon ending his declaration Mark then turned his gaze back to a stunned Link. "Let's go brother." He said before making his way for the door with Link following after him in silence.

 **Red Stick**

"Sunbelt City, he in New Austin?" asked Alison a she sat on the living room couch of the BSU clubhouse in Red Stick while Ana stood before her.

"Yeah a friend of theirs was killed a week ago so they're there for the funeral." Stated Ana before she took a seat across from the FIB Agent. "And maybe get a little payback." She added earning silence form Alison who silently took in the news.

"So how have you been Alison, last I heard you were taking charge in Liberty and took part in one of the largest bust against the five families in history." The IAA stated earning a nod Alison that broke her from her concentration.

"Yeah it took a lot of work." She said earning a nod from the IAA Agent.

"Understandable and now you're here to solve the case of the vacant murders. That seems to be all everyone is talking about. There are rumors it's gang related, a serial killer, and even an act of terror either way it goes it's bad for everyone." Stated Ana earning a nod from Alison.

A wave of silence then spread over the duo and both women knew exactly why. One woman had a question she was afraid to ask while the other had an answer that could relieve the stress and worry in the other woman's body.

Feeling like she could take the pressure no more Alison then voiced her question. "Is Mark involved in the vacant murders?" this brought a smile to the face of Ana who gave a chuckle before responding.

"No!" she replied earning a sigh of relief from Alison. "Well I can't speak for all the bodies but I can tell you that the first three months after you left Marcus wasn't involved in the streets. He did a few jobs with me but not in New Arcadia, and just last week Mark returned to New Arcadia after me and him were away for three months." She repeated to Alison's shock and surprise.

"So he's…been spending a lot of time with you?" she asked earning a nod from Ana. "Someone had to piece him back together." She added while lowering her head.

"There weren't that many pieces to pick up, you left a dent in his heart…but he's so used to it now he's grown accustomed to it." Ana replied while Alison felt her sadness rise.

"He's gonna hate me after I tell him-." The woman started before being interrupted by the IAA Agent who replied. "That you're involved with another man."

This caused Alison to whip her head around to eye the IAA Agent. "Don't worry he doesn't know you are, but he's convinced himself that you were that's why you never answered his texts or calls. You moved on with your life with a white guy named Neil who loves coffee and has a gym membership." She added earning a raised eyebrow from Alison.

"His name is Steve and-." She started before realizing there was some truth to Mark's wild guess. Steve did have a love for coffee and a gym membership at one of the best gyms in Liberty. "Those are…somewhat accurate guesses." She added earning a chuckle from Alison.

"Trust me Mark can read people and he knew that if you did leave him you were going to go for boring guy who's more the likely a cop, the polar opposite of himself." She replied earning a slight blush from Alison. "He's good." The FIB Agent stated earning a chuckle from Ana.

"He doesn't know, but how do you know about Steve?" Alison asked earning a half-smile from Ana.

"Ms. Trueblood did you really think I would just let you walk away without keeping tabs on you. You know too much about who Mark is, who I am, and the relationship between Mark and the IAA." She replied earning a nod from the FIB Agent who gave a smile of her own.

"You mean like how you use him to assassinate people for you or to rob banks and sell drugs for you." Alison replied with a hint of venom in her voice.

"I'm guessing your old friend Locke told you about the things his friend was doing working for my husband. I knew I should have just pulled the trigger on that man, would have made my day easier." Ana replied while Alison watched him closely.

"What kind of jobs has Mark done for you Ana and I want the truth." She yelled out earning a slight smile from Ana who gave her a few seconds of silence before responding.

"If you really want to know you're gonna be sitting here a while." She replied.

"I got nothing but time.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

Thirty minutes of silence and stillness must have passed Task and Adahy before the duo finally rose to their feet and noticed that everything was clear. The Lord's ambush didn't go as planned but the group had learned from Mark and Lee when the bullets stopped flying it was good to wait a few minutes to start moving around in case stragglers were still around.

"Fucking mess." Said Adahy as he sent a look to one of the fallen Lords and noticed that his body was somewhat covered in flies causing the Creek to gag a little at the sight.

"Fucking Lords!" yelled Guardo as he rose to his feet with Loka and the Vagos before eyeing Task and Adahy.

"Mind telling us what the fuck was that?" The Lakota asked with anger in his voice.

"Spanish Lords, those fucking Chavalas have been a pain in the ass since we got here." Replied Guardo.

"Those fucking Mayateros are the largest in New Arcadia County and have been giving us problems since we came here." Stated Travieso with anger in his voice. "Originally we were fighting them with Marabunta when they first got here after the Hurricane, but this state has a number of bullshit laws that make it hard for national gangs to really establish themselves." He added with anger in his voice.

"They took a lot of the Marabunta members off the streets. Originally we were gonna work together in Lincoln Parish and push into New Arcadia Parish but the feds came down hard and stopped that idea." Added La Quica.

"Since then we've been holding out against them on our own, until Guardo brought the Azteca's into town and now we think we can push them back just a little." Stated Rascal earning a nod from Task and Adahy.

"I guess that explains the firepower." Stated Task.

"Where do these Lords like to be?" asked Adahy earning a raised eyebrow from the group. "We'll give you a little hand in your war." He added with a sadistic smile.

 **Sunbelt City**

"And we got a signal." Said Manfred causing Lee, Felix, Buck, Davey, and Eddy to approach the Indian man as he sat in the front seat of the Moonbeam with his laptop resting on his lap while a joystick was in his hands.

The group quickly noticed that a video feed was coming in from the Quadcopter as they watched it hover past the chain-link fence of an industrial area where the group noticed a few armed Mexican men walking the perimeter of the area.

"This must be where the Arturo's New Austin HQ is located." Said Lee before Manfred adjusted the camera and moved the Quadcopter to the gate where the group noticed four black vans pulling into the area.

"Looks like the Condados have arrived." Felix added before watching the vehicles pull into a warehouse in the middle of the area.

"It's gonna be tough as hell to get into that warehouse." Replied Jimmy earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Nothing we can't handle." The Chinese man stated before sending a look to Felix. "I hope you've pushed that shit about killing brown out of your head, because we got work to do." He added.

"I got no problem killing cartel members, for what they've done to Mexico it would be a crime if I didn't." the Mexican man shot back earning a nod from Lee before the group watched as a black Sand-king pulled up to their location.

They then watched as Mark and Link stepped out of the vehicle the former of whom was now sporting his LSAT Light Machine Gun across his back while a Remington 700 in his right hand. "Glad to see you found your baby." Said Lee earning a chuckle from Mark before his eyes fell on the Sniper Rile.

"What's that for?" he asked before watching as Mark loaded a magazine into the Sniper before tossing it into the tail of the truck where a few bottles of alcohol with cloths in the top were located.

"Just in case we run into problems 800 meters away." The Creole replied before jumping back into the truck-bed of the tailgate. "Lee Jimmy with me, the rest of you know what to do so let's make this happen." The Roman ordered earning nods from the two men before they hopped into the backseat of the truck.

While BSU members were setting up their position those in the warehouse were just about to start their deal as a Mexican-American man with almond skin, short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt, red hat with a five-pointed star designed in the front that was the logo for the Sunbelt Astronauts, black pants, and white shoes stepped out of the first van. On the man's right arm was the phrase Not Blastin Not Lastin while on his other was the Sunbelt Skyline.

As he stepped out of the van four other Condados stepped out of the first while another six stepped out of the next, and then another six stepped out the next, followed by another four. As the group looked around the warehouse they noticed a few armed cartel members standing on the high rafters of the warehouse looking down on the group.

"Where's Javier Arturo?" the man asked before watching as a Mexican man wearing a yellow collar shirt, blue jean pants, and brown dress shoes stepped out of the back of the warehouse.

"Impatient as always Luis." The Mexican national replied before approaching the Tejano and moving to shake his hand.

"You have my product?" he asked earning a nod from the man before he directed his gaze to a series of boxes stacked into the corner.

"All the boxes are filled with your product but there is something I need to show you." The Cartel boss replied before leading the Condados member away from his men while they moved to load the boxes into the vans.

"What's this about?" Luis asked before Javier opened the back door of the warehouse allowing Luis to look inside of the dimly lit room that was filled with three long tables covered in kilos of Coke.

"You know with the arrest of the Arturos and much of our organization I'm the one running things and my first order of business is looking for a partner who can help me move my product and the Condados are the largest in New Austin so I'm looking to make a deal." He stated earning a slight smile from Luis.

"I'll have to talk to other guys across the state but it won't be-." Started Javier before a series of gunshots caught their attention followed by a loud crashing sound followed by the horn of a car that caused them both to whip their heads around in the direction of the noise

"What the fuck is that?" asked Javier while the Cartel gunmen on the otherside of the warehouse noticed a black Sand-King had plowed through the front of the gate before slamming through the doors of the warehouse.

This caused the Condados members as well as the gunmen to draw their weapons at the vehicle while the men outside of the warehouse moved on the back of the vehicle and yelled something in Spanish to the men on the otherside who slowly approached the driver's seat where they noticed a Mexican male lying face down on the horn of the steering wheel.

"What the hell is this?" yelled Javier as one of the gunmen grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and slowly lifted his head and looking on with wide eyes upon noticing the Hand Grenade that was stuffed into the man's mouth.

" **ADIOS MIO**!" he screamed just as the Grenade went off blowing the man's head completely off and killing the gunmen in the process. This explosion was then met by another as a bomb under the truck went off and created a violent explosion that sent everyone around it flying backwards including Javier and Luis who were both taken off their feet by the explosion and looked up to watch in disgust as body parts rained from the skies.

"Shit!" said Luis as the man's hearing finally returned to him and he quickly took in the sound of gunshots before watching as one of his Condados was struck several times in the chest before falling back first just as a another barrage of bullets blew through the warehouse.

"Shit!" said a Cartel member as he slowly rose to his feet before turning in the direction of the hole only to notice a masked man holding a Shotgun to his chest.

"See-ya!" said Lee as fired a single shot that ripped through the man's torso and blew a hole out the center of his back. This brought a smile to the Chinese man's face as he cocked his weapon before eyeing the survivors.

"Vamonos amigos." he said before Mark and Jimmy stormed in from his flanks with their weapons drawn and firing a barrage of rounds in the direction of their targets.

"Take um out." Said Mark as he fired ten rounds in the direction of four Cartel members sweeping the floor with them each and taking them off their feet with bullets riddling their torso's, legs, and arms. The Creole usually liked to fire in short-burst to conserve ammo but since his weapon featured a 100-round magazine he wasn't too worried about ammo.

"Rafters." Said Lee causing Mark and Jimmy to lift their weapons and fire a barrage of rounds at the Cartel members in the rafters forcing them to take cover. One man wasn't so lucky as Jimmy fired a single shot from his M1 Garand at hit the man once in the back of the skull and sent him falling over the rails and down to the floor of the warehouse.

Lee followed up by firing two shots from his Shotgun that struck one Condado in the leg shredding his flesh and pants before he was finished off with a shot to the head that coated the hard floor with his blood and brains.

"Keep formation." Said Mark as Cartel member with an AK-74 lifted his weapon at Mark who was raining down shots at the enemy before he was struck in the head by Jimmy. The formation the group was using wasn't a complex one to follow or figure out. Mark and Jimmy had the best mid and long range weapons so they took the sides to take out enemies from a distance while Lee stood his ground in the middle and took out anyone that got to close.

It wasn't over the top, but it seemed to be doing the trick as Jimmy shot down three Condados with headshots before a Cartel gunmen pulled the pin off a Grenade and lobbed it at the group.

"MOVE!" Mark yelled causing the trio to break away from each other and move to cover just as the Grenade went off and with their broken formation they quickly lost their superior fire-power as Mark found himself hiding behind a van that Condados had brought with them while Lee and Jimmy found themselves hiding behind work tables.

"Show those Pendejos no mercy, don't leave any of them alive." Yelled Javier as Luis grabbed an AK-47 Assault Rifle from a dead body and started to fire on Lee and Jimmy who tried their best to blindly fire from cover.

"Shit!" said Mark as more rounds impacted against the top of the van he was using for cover causing him to crouch down to avoid shots.

"AH FUCK!" yelled Lee as a round from a Cartel member grazed his shoulder and drew a little blood causing him raise up and fire a shell from his Shotgun that hit his shooter in the head and actually ripped the top of his head off his shoulders.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU FELIX?" Lee yelled before a door on the top floor blew open and the trio watched as Felix walked through the door and fired five shots into the chest of one man before hitting another with four shots to the chest.

"Go and spread out!" the Mexican man yelled as Buck, Davey, Eddy, Miller and Viktor rushed through the doors and fired their weapons shooting down several more Cartel guys before four men with Assault Rifles pinned them down.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" yelled Miller as he slid to avoid shots aimed at his head before blindly firing his MP5 Submachine Gun at the men.

This caused Mark to look up and take notice of the BSU member's situation. He then responded by drawing his Standalone M203 Grenade Launcher and firing a shot at the floor of the rafters destroying the man-made bridge and causing the gunmen on it to fall with it.

"High ground motherfucker's high ground." Yelled Davey as he, Eddy, and Felix started to fire on the gunmen on the ground and easily shredding the men. As Felix shot down a man with a shot to the neck he then directed his fire to Javier who to run to the back of the warehouse.

"We got a runner." Yelled the Mexican man earning Mark's attention as he watched Javier lower his head to avoid the bullets whizzing past him.

"MORE BAD GUYS OUT FRONT." Yelled Buck as Mark then directed his gaze outside the hole of the warehouse where he noticed five SUV speeding their way towards the warehouse.

"LEE AFTER HIM WE GOT THIS!" Mark yelled out before running through the hole in the warehouse and lifting his Machine Gun before firing a barrage of rounds at the SUV leading the convoy. If his count was right he still had over seventy-rounds left in his mag, but now he figured he must have been down to a little over thirty because he filled the hood of the SUV with so many rounds that the occupants inside were dead and the engine was also on fire.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled out before taking cover behind a dumpster as the vehicle exploded creating a loud shockwave that assaulted the ears of the youngest Roman and filled his nose with the smell of burning metal, flesh, and rubber.

While Mark continued to fight off those on the outside Felix and the others had finally cleared out enough guys in the warehouse to allow Lee to go after Javier. The Chinese man then took a look towards Jimmy who was firing his Battle Rifle from a crouched position.

"I'll keep you covered." The Army Private said before firing off several shots and striking a Condados once in the chest and twice in the face. With the force of the powerful 7.62x51mm impacting against the man's head it was no surprise for Jimmy to see the blood and brains of the fallen gunmen on the wall of the other side of the room. He was greatly surprised to see that some of the man's blood had actually gotten into the eyes of the man next to him leaving him blinded by the substance.

"GO!" Jimmy ordered before laying down covering fire as Lee broke from away from the man and fired a single shot from his Shotgun in the process and striking the man next to Luis in the leg and spraying his blood over the Condados member shirt. The gang member then responded by firing several shots at Lee who managed to avoid the hits.

"AH FUCK!" yelled Luis as his gun was literally blown from his hands causing him to turn his head and notice Jimmy staring him down while aiming a Beretta M9 at the man.

"Wait-!" started Luis before Jimmy fired a shot that hit the man in his left shoulder.

"Left Shoulder, Right Shoulder." Jimmy started before firing another shot that hit the man in his right shoulder this time and caused him to take a few steps backwards. "Left leg, Right Leg." He continued before hitting the man again in both of his legs and causing him to fall down on both knees.

"Stomach, Neck,-." The former foster kid was merciless in his Assault as he shot Luis once in the stomach with a bullet that tore through his small intestine, before hitting him again with a shot aimed for his neck that didn't hit the sensitive area but merely grazed it just enough to draw blood. "FACE!" he added before firing another well-placed shot that hit Luis's upper lip just under his nose and blew out the back of his head.

"Heart!" Jimmy finished before firing another shot that went through the left side of the man's chest and easily ripped through his heart shredding the muscle in the process as he watched with a smile as the lifeless body of Luis hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn!" said Buck as he, Davey, Eddy, and Miller, and Viktor watched as Jimmy blew the smoke from the barrel of his pistol before reloading it.

"What are you waiting for get down here and start loading up these boxes." Jimmy yelled out reminding the other BSU members of their current situation causing them to rush off the rafters and onto the floor of the warehouse.

"What about Mark?" asked Buck as he holstered his weapon before grabbing a box and moving to put it in the back of a van.

"He can handle himself for now worry about loading these boxes." Jimmy yelled out earning mixed looks from the group before they went to load up the vans while Mark found himself trying to hold off the new arrivals on his own.

"FUCK YOU!" he yelled out before firing a barrage of rounds from his Light Machine Gun at an SUV shredding the three men using the vehicle for cover and hitting the gas tank and then watching with a smile as it blew upward in a loud explosion that killed four more Cartel Gunmen. He then took cover behind a dumpster as more rounds came his way from his attackers who were pushing up on his location.

" **Pinche Mayate**." Yelled a Cartel gunmen from behind Mark causing the Roman to move for cover as the man swung a Machete at him. Mark then responded by aiming his weapon at the man before hearing a familiar click and realizing he had run empty. As the man to swing the weapon again Mark this time sidestepped his attack before responding by swinging his gun and hitting the man in the face then drawing his Glock and pointing it at the man's chin before pulling the trigger and spraying his blood over Mark's clothes.

"Fucking bitches." Mark yelled before barrel-rolling to cover and then firing three shots from his pistol and striking another Cartel gunmen three times in the chest just as another tried to sneak up behind him. The Roman then moved to reload another Cartel gunman had ran up on him with an AR-15 Assault Rifle at the youngest Roman but before he could fire a shot Mark watched in disbelief as the side of the man's mouth exploded in a bloody display causing him to look on with wide eyes before noticing a bullet hole in the back of the man's head.

"Take him down brother." Said Link as he looked through the Scope of Mark's Remington 700 Sniper Rifle and watched with a smile as Mark drew his Bowie Knife and quickly stabbed the gunman in the side of the neck before kicking his corpse off his blade.

"Thanks for the help." Mark uttered before loading another Grenade into his Launcher and firing the explosive striking another SUV and watching it explode before noticing three more SUV's starting to pull up and watching as more Condados piled out causing him to draw his MP7 Submachine Gun and prepare himself for battle.

As Mark did battle with the next wave of enemies Javier had finally burst through the backdoors of the warehouse and was greeted by the sight of sunlight but before he could get to far from the building

"Fucking assholes." He said while taking a few breaths of oxygen before turning his head and noticing Lee giving chase but before the Chinese man could reach him Javier had drawn a pistol from his back pocket and fired three shots that struck the Chinese man in the chest. Lucky for Lee his vest had protected him but the force of the bullets had knocked him off his feet.

Lee was quick to react though and quickly drew his pistol and fired five shots into the leg and chest of Javier knocking the Cartel leader off his feet and causing him to hit the ground back first.

"Lucky shot!" said Lee as he slowly rose to his feet before drawing his Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun and slowly approaching the fallen Cartel leader who was trying to reach for his gun only to watch in horror and fear as Lee kicked the weapon away from his hands.

"You won't be needing that." He said before watching as Javier lifted his hands over his head.

"Please don't kill me I can make you a very rich man." He said only for Lee to respond by squeezing both triggers of his gun and blowing the head off the Cartel leader and watching the top half skid across the ground.

"Sorry but I'm about to be become a very rich man." Lee replied before making his way back into the warehouse where he noticed the BSU members loading the boxes into the van.

"I got it." Said Manfred earning Link's attention as he turned to the Indian man and noticed him starting up his Quadcopter and was flying it towards the battlefield.

"SHIT!" said Mark as he ducked under a Cartel member who swung a Machete at him. The Roman then responded by taking his knife and swiftly slashing the man's stomach before grabbing his right arm and spinning him around to use his body as a human shield just as five Condados started shooting at him.

Mark then responded by kicking the bleeding man in the direction of the Condados before lifting his Submachine Gun and firing fifteen rounds at the five men striking two of the five in the chest and another in the legs blowing them each apart in the process.

Before Mark could fire another salvo of rounds he was struck three times in his vest, once in the shoulder, and to his surprise one of the gunmen actually shot his pistol out of his hands and he watched in surprise as the Glock was literally ripped apart from the force of the bullet. The stunned Roman then took his chance to take a few steps back before rolling to cover behind a truck.

"They just keep coming." He said before looking to his hand and counting his fingers to see that he had all five and digits and that none were blown away with his gun. Thankfully all were present but Mark could easily make out the sound of a few Cartel gunmen slowly moving towards his location. The Creole didn't take any chances so he quickly loaded a fresh magazine into both his SMG and prepared himself to make a final stand.

" **ADIOS CABRON**." Started a Condados member as he moved to fire on the youngest Roman before the side of his head was blown off causing Mark to whip his head around and notice Lee firing on the Cartel members before taking a stand beside him.

"This seat taken?" the Chinese man asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Nah my date stood me up." Mark replied before following Lee's lead and firing on the men forcing them to take cover to avoid the shots.

"Man this is a lot, you got anymore rounds for that Grenade Launcher?" he asked causing Mark to look down at his weapon.

"Just one, you got any tricks up your sleeve?" the Creole asked before Lee gave a chuckle.

"Just one!" he replied before pointing up at the sky causing Mark to look up and notice Manfred's Quadcopter hovering over their heads.

"Let's just hope this works." Said Lee as Mark watched him reach into the back of his pants and quickly pull out a RC remote control car and set it on the ground. "It's on you buddy." He whispered before watching the toy car move forward past their feet and in the direction of their attackers.

"We might pull this off." Said Mark as he loaded another Grenade into his launcher before preparing to fire the weapon as he watched the toy car speed it's way passed the confused gunmen who watched it stop before them.

"Que!" started one man before Manfred smashed a button on his computer screen and watched with a smile as a violent explosion went off outside the warehouse as Mark and Lee watched in sheer disgust as body parts fell from the sky and hit the ground while an ash mark was left in the dirt around where the car exploded while a few of the surviving Cartel members tried to collect themselves after the blast left them disoriented and confused.

"Too much C4!" said Lee as Mark nodded his head before firing his final Grenade at an SUV sending it up in flames and watching with a smile as the vehicles explosion caused a chain reaction that that made the other three vehicles explode one after the other and throwing their attackers off their feet and watching as either the explosions blew off their limbs, burned their flesh, or rattled their brains around so much in their skulls blood seemed to be pouring from their eyes and noses.

"That was awesome." Said Lee with a chuckle as he sent a look to Mark who responded by nodding his head before chuckling.

"TICK TICK BOOM!" they both said before hearing a loud crashing sound and watching as the four black vans came crashing out of the warehouse before stopping in front of the duo allowing them to climb into the first van where they were greeted by the sight of Jimmy and Buck.

"I see you handle yourself out here brother." Jimmy replied earning a middle finger from the youngest Roman before he collapsed on the floor.

"Let's go!" said Lee as Jimmy led the convoy away from the warehouse and the carnage surrounding it.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to New Arcadia wasn't long for Alison as she found herself parking her car in front of a rather large one story home on the cities east side before stepping out and taking in the sight of the home while Ana followed her out of the vehicle.

After the duo had talked, the IAA Agent had decided to show Alison the new home Mark and the BSU members resided. Upon first look the house and neighborhood didn't give off the vibe of rough like Uptown New Arcadia but it made sense to her it wasn't wise to work where you live.

In her conversation with Ana she had learned that Mark had spent a few months off the streets but he couldn't completely resist the pull of them. The IAA Agent didn't give her much information on what all Mark was involved in, but she knew that he, Lee, and Link were now owners of a few small businesses in Red Stick and New Arcadia mostly as a way to clean their money and look good on paper.

As Ana approached the front door of the home Alison couldn't help but send a look to the all-black Duke parked outside the garage. Upon setting her gaze on it the youngest Roman instantly came to mind, he was always a fan of muscles cars especially black ones.

After reaching the front door she then watched as Ana moved to grab a key for the door from her pocket. As she watched her do so Alison couldn't help but feel her a little unnerved. If Ana had a key to the house than that meant she had practically moved in with Mark and this information bothered her some how.

As Ana swung the front door open Alison found herself being instantly assaulted by a wave of cool fresh air and the scent of lemons as she walked inside. The FIB Agent was then in a state of shock and awe as her eyes darted back and forth to the large living room. The room was well furnished with two couches and a lazy-boy chair set in front a wide screen TV that was attached to a surround sound system, pool table in the back of the room, and even a few bean-bag chairs in the corner next to shelf that was covered in books, DVD's, and games.

Instead of pictures lining the wall Alison quickly noticed that there were a few movie and game posters giving the room an air that resembled a frat house then an actual home.

"Welcome to Casa BSU or as they like to call it the Barracks." Stated Ana as Alison continued to look around the living room before her eyes fell on a rather large well-stocked kitchen that reminded her of her of a chef's TV kitchen with the large cabinet in the middle of the room and wall over next to the stove.

"Jesus how can they afford all of this?" she asked while Ana chuckled.

"They have their ways." Ana replied before nudging her head and leading Ana out of the living room down a dark hallway where she noticed three doors on each side of the hallway.

"Five bedroom, one hall bathroom. Mark, Lee, Manfred, and Felix have their own room while Link and Buck share, plus they have a guest bedroom in case one of the others needs a place to crash." Ana replied earning a surprised look from Alison who watched her pull out another key before approaching the room at the end of the hall.

"You need a key to get in?" Alison asked earning a slight smile form Ana.

"You forget these boys are criminals they always lock their doors. When they leave the house they lock all doors and when they go to sleep they lock themselves in their rooms so if the door is kicked down they can be ready." The IAA Agent replied before opening the door and allowing Alison to look inside and see a somewhat small room with posters of rock bands lining the wall, a queen sized bed with a dozen pair of shoes sticking out from underneath, one dresser with a laptop on top, a fish tank in the corner of the room, and a large bookshelf.

"I had to do a little decorating for him, but he's never here enough to appreciate it." Stated Ana as she watched Alison look over the room with a mixed expression painted across her face.

"I'll give him a call to see where he is." Ana added before pulling out her cellphone and dialing a familiar number while Alison watched her closely as she put the phone on speaker mode.

" _Hello!"_ came the familiar voice of the youngest Roman as Alison found herself blushing just at the mere sound of his now deeper voice.

"Hello to you soldier, how did your job go?" she asked earning a confused look from Alison.

" _Somewhat smoothly all my guys are whole and I'm…relatively okay but we did leave a big mess outside of the city."_ he replied earning a low chuckle from Ana.

"Don't worry about that, those were Cartel gunmen and Mexican Nationals none of whom the United States Government cares enough about to care." She replied in a cold hearted tone that surprised Alison. "Well then since you're done when might you be home, I have a surprise here for you." She stated earning a low growl from Mark.

" _I like your surprises, but by the way it's looking I may not be back until tomorrow morning."_ He replied earning a low nod from Ana.

"I understand, my gift will be here waiting so take your time, do your job right, and come home safely." She replied before hearing a slight chuckle from Mark on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry about me-." Started Mark before he looked down the side of the street and noticed Lee and Jimmy stomping a blonde haired Caucasian man into the dirt just as Mark approached him and quickly drew his Combat Knife before moving it to the man's ears.

"Take care then." Ana replied before hanging up the phone and then turning to Alison who sat in silence at the conversation.

"He'll be here tomorrow maybe even sooner, especially when he thinks I'm here with a surprise." She replied to Alison's confusion.

"What kinda surprises does he usually expect?" she asked earning a slight smile from Ana.

"The kind of surprises a person Mark's age likes especially with women." She replied earning a not so surprised look from Alison. "His favorite surprise is when I bring a girl home with me to join in our fun." She replied to Alison's shock causing the FIB Agent to look up at her in shock and surprise.

"Wait you-." She started before Ana took her words out of her mouth.

"Go both ways…I can't give you a real definition of my sexual preference. If I had to do jobs where I had to seduce men or women, I performed without an issue. With that I picked up a few things." Ana replied while Alison continued to look up at her with wide eyes.

"You know, I wonder what his surprise would be if he came here and saw that I brought you home." The IAA stated before slowly approaching Alison who sat frozen in place. "What do you say Ali want to join in the fun?" she asked with a causal smile while rubbing the side of Alison's causing her to blush harder before pulling away.

"I I don't go that way." She replied earning a chuckle from Ana.

"If you say so." She replied before moving for the door.

"You're not going to wait here with me?" Alison asked while continuing to hide her blush.

"No, this is your time to reconnect with him, so don't spoil it." The IAA Agent stated before walking out of the room leaving Alison alone to herself and her thoughts as the feeling of Ana rubbing the side of her face sent a slight sliver of arousal down her spine.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Sunbelt as Myra, Heather, and Brooke found themselves sitting at a distance from a bonfire party being held outside of Sunbelt in remembrance of their fallen friend.

As the trio stood in silence they quickly looked on with wide eyes as a familiar convoy of vehicles parked before them and out of them stepped a group of familiar faces.

"Well looks like we weren't the only ones not invited to the party." Said Lee as he, Mark, Jimmy, Link, Felix, Buck, and Manfred approached the trio who looked at them closely.

"I assume the asshole that killed Kozik is dead?" asked Myra as she folded her arms over her chest while sending a look to Link who only responded by looking to Mark.

"He's not dead, we need him for something." Said Mark as the group turned their heads and watched as Davey and Eddy grabbed something out the back of Lee's Dominator.

While the New Arcadia group were doing their thing, Tasha found herself sitting on a log next to the fire staring at the flames and watching them dance across the dead tree limbs as Ryan approached her and took a seat beside her.

"What Mark said isn't true." He said while the girl remained silent. "Me and you hooked up because we wanted to escape the people that were dragging us down." He added causing Tasha to look up at him.

"I know that." She replied to the BSU leaders surprise as he watched her turn to face him with a smile. "I've learned never to take the words of a psychopath like Mark to heart." She added earning a slight smile from Ryan before he and Tasha shared a quick kiss with one another.

"Mark's nothing more than a murderer with nothing to his name but a bunch of blind followers…you're a leader. Everyone here looks up to you don't forget that." She stated earning a wide smile from Ryan who nodded his head.

As he went in to give her another the duo was interrupted by a loud scream followed by people moving out of the way for Tasha, Ryan, and the other BSU members to notice Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link pushing a shirtless Caucasian man with numerous cuts over his body and a brown bag over his head towards the fire while Buck, Felix, Davey, Eddy, Manfred, Viktor, and Miller brought up the rear.

"On your knees." Said Lee as he slammed the butt of his Shotgun into the man's back causing him to fall on all fours before the Sunbelt members who seemed to be in a mixed state of shock, surprise, fear, and disgust all at once at the sight of the man before him.

"What is this Mark?" asked Ryan as he eyed the youngest Roman closely taking in the sight of his blood covered clothing and Glock 19 in his right hand.

"This…this is us taking care of business." Mark replied while pulling back the slide on his pistol and creating that familiar cocking sound that he had grown to love and hate over the years.

The Creole then sent a look to Jimmy who quickly approached the fallen man and removed the mask from his head allowing everyone to see his blood covered.

"This is the asshole who killed Kozik." Mark yelled out while everyone took in the sight of the man. "Still breathing I might add, Kozik's been dead for a week and this asshole has been spending it burning crosses on a black families yard and handing brown people over to Civic Border Patrol and what have any of you done about it." He yelled out with anger in his tone.

"A friend of ours dies and you let his killer walk around with a smile on his face and a stripe on his belt." Yelled Lee as the man looked up at him with an pained angry expression on his face. "DON'T EYEBALL ME!" he yelled before slamming the butt of his gun across the man's face knocking him to the ground again.

"You spoiled rich assholes might not know about it, but in the real world when someone kills one of us…we kill one of them." Stated Jimmy as the group watched him fold his arms across his chest.

"Why don't you kill him." Came a familiar voice that caused all eyes to fall on Tasha as she stood before Mark with a serious look. "That's all you boys are good for." She added with venom in her tone.

"Because we ain't BSU anymore so we don't have an obligation to help you." Mark replied with venom of his own.

"If you want us to kill someone for you, you better learn to start talking numbers or favors because there are no more freebies from us." Lee replied while folding his arms across his chest.

"We got our revenge on this prick for Kozik, but now…it's your turn." Added Felix as the group watched Mark drop the pistol on the ground before kicking it over to Tasha and Ryan.

"I hope somebody in this group grows a pair pretty quick." Said Jimmy as he shared a chuckle with Lee, Davey, and Eddy before Mark sent a look to Link and started to walk away from the bonfire with the group following behind them.

"You really think one of them is going to pull the trigger?" asked Link as he walked beside Mark who gave him a light chuckle.

"I have no faith at all." He replied before sending looks to Myra, Heather, and Brooke.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend's boys we gotta go." He replied before watching his brothers walk away while he sent a look to Brooke who was eyeing him closely.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun had finally set on this day in New Arcadia as Task found himself stepping out of his car in front of a pool hall carrying an MP5 Submachine Gun with Adahy stepping out beside him carrying his AK-47 Assault Rifle.

The duo then sent looks down the road where they noticed a light Blue Emperor and Tornado pull up followed by three brown cars as they watched Guardo, Loka, Raskal, La Quica, Travieso, and six other members of the Azteca's and Brown Pride stepped out of the vehicles with their own heavy weapons.

"You sure this the place?" asked Task earning a nod from Guardo.

"A few of the pee-wees have been watching King Vinewood and they can confirm he's here now with about twelve other guys." The Azteca leader replied before sending a look down the street where the two Northern Natives turned their attention to three Mexican-American kids who had to be less than ten years old riding on bicycles before riding away from the group.

"Alright then we go in loud and lay everyone out, including that Cabron Vinewood." Stated Guardo as he loaded a few shells into his Mossberg 500 Shotgun before leading the group of attackers which consisted of Loka, Task, Adahy, and two more Azteca's towards the front of the pool hall while Travieso led his group towards the back.

As the group readied themselves Loka took a peek through the window where she quickly noticed three Spanish Lords sitting around the bottom floor of pool hall but her eyes quickly fell on a man of Puerto Rican descent wearing a black do-rag, yellow shirt, baggy black jeans, and white shoes moving for the stairs.

"I see that Puto Vinewood, he's moving up the stairs." She stated earning a nod from Guardo who cocked his Rifle.

"Let's go then!" he said before kicking the glass door, shattering it, and creating a loud crashing sound that caught the Spanish Lords by surprise.

As they watched him, Task, and Adahy make their way through the door they quickly went for their guns but they weren't quick enough for the two Natives as Task and Adahy quickly squeezed their triggers and fired four shots striking one man in the chest and another twice in the chest and twice in the head.

"VAGOS IN THE HOUSE!" yelled the last man on the ground before he was shot three times in the gut before being hit once in the face just below the eye courtesy of Loka who quickly moved to take cover while Guardo went for the staircase and noticed a Spanish Lord wearing a red bandanna over his face and carrying a Mac-10 coming down the stairs.

"Fucking Punto." He yelled before firing a single shot that slammed through the man's chest, destroying his rib cage, and blowing his heart and parts of his lung out a back exit wound. The Azteca leader then stepped aside as the body of the dead Lord rolled down the stairs before hitting the floor hard.

"I'm heading up!" yelled Guardo to Task and Adahy's disapproval as they watched him and another Azteca make their way up the stairs.

"Stick together-." Started Task a Spanish Lord came rushing out of a separate room firing two Mini-Uzi's while another with an M16 followed him out and fired on the group striking one Azteca in the shoulder and causing the others to move to cover.

"You sewer rats don't belong here." Yelled the man with the M-16 as Task stood up and fired his MP5 at the man before rolling to cover behind a pool table while the man continued to light the table up.

"This is our city now Cabron." Yelled Loka earning a chuckle from the lord with the two Mini-Uzi's.

"Please bitch this city is far from yours, I don't even think there's an 18th Street in this city." He yelled out before firing a barrage of rounds at Loka who had to duck to avoid the shots as they ate away at the pool table she was using for cover.

"GO!" yelled the man with the M-16 as he and the other Lord made their way out the front door and fled from the Pool Hall.

"Running like cowards as always, fucking Chavalas." Loka yelled out with anger in her voice.

As Guardo finally made his way up the stairs he scanned his surrounding to see that he was in the clear before turning towards the door to the next room while the other Azteca slowly made his way up the stairs. The Azteca leader was then caught off-guard as a Lord wielding a Glock 21 jumped from his hiding spot and fired a single shot that struck the Azteca behind Guardo in the face causing the Mexican man to whip around and fired a shot into the shoulder of the Lord causing him to spin around before hitting the ground face first screaming in pain.

Guardo then looked down at his fallen brother and noticed that he had taken the bullet under his left eyeball and more than likely died before he hit the ground. Enraged by the death of his comrade Guardo moved to the screaming Lord and fired a single shot into the back of his skull and watched as the top of his skull rolled away from his body.

The sound of more gunfire outside the back of the pool hall is what caused Guardo to break his concentration and look to the other door as Travieso, La Quica, Raskal, and three more gang members found themselves in a shootout with seven Spanish Lords and things didn't seem to be going in their favor.

"Kill these imitating marks." Yelled King Vinewood as he stood behind his Spanish Lords before running away and allowing him to run away from the group just as Guardo got to a window drew his Pistol and fired five shots at the fleeing man who managed to avoid all five shots before hopping into a dark red Emperor and speeding away from the Pool Hall.

"Damn it he got away." Yelled Guardo as he reloaded his pistol before firing out the window at the Spanish Lords causing them to turn in his direction and giving Travieso and the others the breathing room they needed.

"NOW!" yelled Travieso as he, La Quica, and Raskal jumped from cover and fired on the remaining Spanish Lords shredding them with rounds and watching as bullets went out their bodies and actually tore through the brick wall behind them.

"GO!" Raskal said before leading the remaining BPV into the Pool Hall where they quickly regrouped with Guardo, Task, Adahy, Loka, and the remaining Azteca.

"Boboso got away." Said Travieso with anger in his tone.

"Fucking Lords always running from a fight." Stated Loka.

"And if they ain't running they snitching." Added La Quica as she and Loka shared a laugh before the group was interrupted by the sound of police sirens making their way to the group's location.

"We gotta go." Yelled Task as the groups made their way out of the pool hall.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't that long for the group of thieves as Mark, Lee, Felix, and Manfred found themselves driving their stolen vans through the streets of the cities 3rd Ward before pulling up into an abandoned warehouse where they were quickly greeted by the sight of Marrick and several other Roman Boyz standing around awaiting their arrival.

"Nigga you late." The second eldest yelled out earning a chuckle from his younger brother.

"I'm late, but we made it anyway." Mark replied with a chuckle as he and Lee watched the group of Roman Boyz make their way towards the vans and begin to take out the boxes filled with cocaine.

"We got enough to resupply your guys in the 3rd, our own guys in the 17th, and maybe we can bring some guys in the 2nd and 4th in on this haul and maybe a few independent niggas in the French." Stated the Creole earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Or we can keep it all ourselves and sell it on our own." He shot back earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah but between our two sides we wouldn't be able to move this much coke in a few weeks. A big rule to selling drugs is to sell all you got as fast as you can because you don't want to be caught with this much." Stated Lee while Felix nodded his head.

"I'd say this alone is enough to get life in a federal prison, if what remains of the Arturo's don't use the Zeros to kill you first because we did just wipe out what remained of their leadership." Added the Mexican man earning a nod from Lee.

"I'll see if pops can talk to the dudes in the 2nd, but you'll have to talk to the dudes in the 4th. You know we don't fuck with them boys." Marrick shot back earning a nod from Mark.

"Done, our part is done now you guys do yours." Said Mark before he slapped hands with his brother before walking away with Lee and the others in tow.

"Glad this day is done." Stated Manfred before Mark's cellphone started to ring causing him to look down at the device and notice who was calling him.

"Link what's up?" the youngest Roman asked while Lee, Felix, and Manfred looked to him.

"Brother, you need to get home fast like right now." The blonde man replied while standing in the hallway with Buck as the duo looked into Mark's room and noticed a familiar redheaded woman sleeping soundlessly on his bed.

 **Authors Note: And boom a lot going on in this chapter and a big cliffhanger at the end that I hoped you liked. Sorry it took longer than usual to update but school has started back up and the work is pouring on me Monday thru Friday. I've also got my hands on the remastered Resident Evil 4 that is occupying my weekends, I didn't play 4 when it first came out so you can see why.**

 **So I can't give you an exact date of the next update, I also want to work on the next chapter of Roman Empire before people start thinking the story is dead so expect that coming up next.**

 **Also this chapter was long and introduced a number of people but it was supposed to be a lot longer. I was gonna introduce another Sunbelt Street Gang that was gonna help Mark, Lee, and the others rob the Cartel, I was gonna have a police chase scene with Task, Adahy, and the Vagos, and there was also a scene where Alison found Mark's gun-stash that I took away. Oh and a fight at hardcore club in Sunbelt between Mark's Crew, BSU, and the Skinheads. All in all this chapter would have been over 26,000 words and I didn't want to make this chapter as long as lost so I decided to shorten it.**

 **I will feature that fight scene at the hardcore show in a later chapter that I can promise though.**

 **One of the reasons for this chapter being so long was all the introductions of new characters. The biggest being Mark, Lee, and Link's other foster care brother Jimmy. Jimmy is visually based off Cameron Monaghan's character Ian on Shameless and that scene where he shot Luis all over his body was based off a scene in the first season where Ian shot a cardboard cutout. He won't be featured in a lot of chapter at this point in this story but he will make more appearances throughout the story as another gun for Mark and Lee.**

 **I also introduced Mark's ex-girlfriend Tasha Jackson who is visually based off Cymphonique miller who is the daughter of Master P. She will make another appearance in a few chapters down the line as Mark's ex who constantly calls him for bullshit and help.**

 **I also introduced the leader of BSU's Sunbelt Chapter and the guy who took Mark's old lady Ryan Lanes. Who is visually based off Liam Hemsworth who played Gale in Hunger Games, and Jake in the new Independence Day. I also wanted to introduce more BSU members in this chapter but being that I had to cut the club fight scene I decided to push more introductions back to another chapter.**

 **With that I also introduced Heather Cho who is visually inspired by Julia Ling who…isn't really a girlfriend to Lee but a girl he had a close relationship with that went sour. There is also Myra who is Link's ex girlfriend who is visually based off Moira from the Resident Evil game and Brooke who is Ryan's ex-girlfriend that is visually based off Tina Majorino.**

 **There was also the introduction of the BGA General locked up in prison Omar who is visually based off Ving Rhames. He will make later appearances down the line but I'm also curious as to how you all see the BGA's decision of killing Mark and I'm wondering if you think he'll go through with it.**

 **A lot of this chapter followed Mark and Lee, but I didn't want to not feature Task and Adahy doing something in this chapter so I had them working with the arrival of Azteca's in New Arcadia and the surrounding Parishes. Amongst them I introduced Guardo who is visually based off the Rapper Sir Dyno and his sister Loka who is visually based off rapper Flakiss.**

 **With them I also introduced Travieso who is visually based off Honduran born American actor Rigo Nova. Along with him introduced Raskal who is visually based off rapper B-Real and La Quica who is visually based off Rocsi Diaz who was cohost of BET's 106 & Park. **

**In the past it was rare to see brown gangs in Louisiana but after Katrina there was influx of illegal immigrants mostly from Mexico and Honduras but also an influx of brown families from across the south from as far as California to Tennessee and with those increased numbers you see more brown gangs. The Latin Kings have been here for a while but there are now Surenos, MS-13, but I've also heard that the Fresno Bulldogs are also located in Louisiana. If true I don't know but if I find anything out I may feature them later.**

 **With these influx of brown gangs you start to see some conflict and in the past black drug gangs have gone to war with brown gangs after Katrina. You don't hear much about it now but you can guess the animosity is still there and that will be shown next chapter.**

 **I also gave a slight glimpse of who King Vinewood is, if you read some facts online about Latin Kings you'll know who he's based off and why a lot of people black or brown call him bullshit. I'll show some of the reasons why people don't like him next chapter but he will make more appearances down the line and will become a major threat to not only the Vagos but also the New Arcadia gangs.**

 **The Condados gang is based off Tango Blast, Condado is something they call themselves when they enter the jails that let's people know they run with Tango. I want to thank Onkwehonwe for helping to come up with the name. We didn't want it to be too close to Tango but know that it was something they used.**

 **The shootout at the Pool Hall was based off a shootout on Season 2 of Narcos with members of the Cali Cartel against Pablo's Hitmen for the Medellin Cartel. Mark's drug heist was longer in this chapter then what I originally thought for it mostly because I wanted to show off the weapons they use in Sunbelt, I wanted you to see that Jimmy isn't just a name but he's also on the same level of bad-ass that both Mark and Lee are on, and I wanted all of Mark's crew to pitch in not just the gunners but Link and Manfred also did their things and helped out in ways.**

 **Stick Around for Part 2 as Mark and Alison finally reunite, Lee and Felix help Mark's sister Gwen with a serious problem, Task and Adahy help the Vagos in their hunt for King Vinewood, Marrick has an encounter with some Vagos that doesn't go to well, and Joe decides the fate of Marcus Roman.**

 **Thank you all for reading stick around for next chapter Zilla 2000 signing out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Til Kingdom Come Pt.2**

 **Rap Diss Have Consequence and I'm Not the First to Say This**

 _We Aren't the Bad Guys Who Want to Take Over the World, just Guys Who Are Realistic Enough to Know That if you Want to be Somewhere in Life…Money, Guns, and A Little Blood on your Hands get you there a Hell of a lot Faster._

 **New Arcadia (Hours Later)**

The sun was finally starting to rise on this day in New Arcadia as Joe found himself opening his eyes to the sight of sunlight. The drug kingpin then rose to his feet before making his way downstairs where he taken by shock and surprise to see someone standing with his back turned to him looking out the window.

"Oh Shit!" Joe yelled before taking a step back and eyeing the figure. He was a skinny African American man with short black hair, a black beard, who stood about five foot eleven with light brown skin, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black and gold Sinners Jersey, black do-rag, baggy black jeans, and white shoes.

"Cake what the fuck you doing here." Joe asked in an angry tone that didn't surprise his eldest nephew as he turned to face the man.

"Your friend brought me here." Cake replied to Joe's confusion.

"What friend?" he asked before hearing a loud clanging sound that caused him to turn his head and notice a rather tall black man from Somalia with short black hair, bright brown skin, wide brown eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket over a light blue t-shirt, black pants, boots with a gold necklace of Africa around her neck, and a red apple with a knife in his hand.

"Muujai!" Joe said with wide eyes while the man before him smiled before speaking.

" **Habari Joseph."** The man shot back with a half-smile on his face as Joe watched him slice a piece of the apple before stuffing it into his mouth.

 **Elsewhere**

On the otherside of New Arcadia things were going somewhat different as Alison found herself finally opening her eyes on this day and quickly noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. Upon looking around the room she quickly forced herself to raise up of the memories of the last twenty-four hours filled her mind.

She tried her best to stay up to see Marcus but ended up falling asleep a few hours after Ana left. The FIB Agent then felt a wave of embarrassment wash over at the thought of Mark coming home and seeing her sleeping in his bed. She then turned to the door of the bedroom and noticed it was closed and on the adjacent dresser a black leather jacket was placed atop.

"He's here!" she whispered to herself before stepping off the bed and putting on her shoes and then slowly making her way out the door where she was greeted by the smell of breakfast and voices in the distance.

"Is her being back a good or bad thing?" came a somewhat familiar voice that caused Alison's eyes to widen before she made her way down the hall to listen in on more things.

"Kinda a half and half, she keeps Mark tame but we don't know exactly how much she's changed since she left." Came the voice of Felix causing Alison to draw her head back.

"Aye I love the girl, but we've got our hands into a lot more than we did two years ago…some good some bad." Came the voice of Lee. "We all know why she's here, let her do her thing and we'll never discuss our thing around her…ever." He finished as Alison took a few steps back before bumping into a solid object behind her causing her to look up and notice a familiar blonde haired man towering over her.

"Well look who's finally up." Said Link as Alison took a few steps back to get a full-view of the Caucasian man before her.

"Link!" she said before forcing a smile and moving to hug the blonde haired man.

"It's good to see you Ali." He said before lifting his head and noticing Lee, Felix, Buck, and Manfred standing at the end of the hall. The blonde man then sent them a look causing Lee to nod his head before forcing a smile.

"Wish you would have called before stopping by, we would have cleaned the house up." The Chinese man stated causing Alison to turn to face him before bringing him in for a hug then moving to Felix, Buck, and Manfred.

"You boys sure have grown a lot." She said while looking over the group that now seemed to tower over her.

"If you think we're tall wait til you see Mark, he's taller than all of us." Said Link earning a slight chuckle from Alison before her heart felt like it skipped a beat at the mention of the youngest Roman.

"Where is Marcus by the way?" she asked while looking to Lee who sent a look to the room at the end of the hall.

"He didn't want to disturb you, so he decided to crash in the guest room." Stated the Chinese man while noticing Alison looking at the door closely.

"Was he…excited to see me?" she asked earning a light chuckle from Felix.

"More shocked and surprised in the sense that none of us expected to see you." The Mexican man shot back while folding his arms over his chest.

"You know how to read him better than we do, might as well not keep him waiting." Said Lee as he patted Link on the chest before directing him, Felix, Buck, and Manfred out of the hallway while Alison continued to eyeball the door separating her from her old flame.

She then felt her heartbeat start to speed up as she slowly approached the door before standing across from it breathing heavily.

"Okay here goes." She said to herself before grabbing the doorknob and slowly opening the door where she noticed a somewhat rather large African American man sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a pair of dark light blue jeans, white shoes, and a white t-shirt.

Upon hearing the creak of the door Mark's eyes quickly shot up to take in the sight of the somewhat familiar redhead standing before him with an unreadable expression on her face as she looked down at him. As the duo locked eyes with each other neither said a word, just seemed to analyze each other.

As Mark eyed Alison he quickly noticed that only thing that seemed to change about Alison was her face. She still had the same blue eyes and red hair, but along the line over the years those once sparkling blue eyes had lost their luster, her bright red hair had now darkened up and looked almost brownish, and he knew Alison should be in her late twenties but he figured the stress of work had finally gotten to her because she looked almost worn down and sleep deprived. Seeing her like this brought a wave of feeling upon the Roman but he chose to hide them for it was just good to see her again.

As Alison looked Mark over she noticed that Mark had changed a lot over the years. When she first met the youngest Roman he was barely out of his teens and here he was now a full grown adult. He wasn't standing up but she could tell just from looking at his legs Mark was a lot taller. He also kept his hair short to crew cut when they first met but now his black hair was grown out but still rather short and his face was cleanly shaven. When they first met the young Creole had a descent muscle tone but now he seemed to be well-muscled not like a professional body builder but of someone who went to the gym regularly. The sight of the Creole seemed to send a shiver down the spine of Alison as the memories of the time she shared with him filled her head almost like water in a glass.

"Hey!" she finally greeted before forming a smile as she noticed Mark's facial expression change to that of a half-smile.

"Hey yourself." He replied before standing up and showing off his growth spurt to the FIB Agent who seemed awestruck at his change.

 **Red Stick**

The calm morning in the home of Task and Adahy was quickly interrupted by the sound of loud knocks at the front door that caused Task to roll out of his bed before walking out of his room and making his way to the door.

"I'm coming." He said before giving a yawn then swinging the door open to notice a familiar Mexican-American man standing on the otherside wearing a blue and black jersey with the number 18 on the front, khaki pants, and low top shoes while two other men stood behind him.

"Guardo, what brings you all the way to Red Stick?" asked the Lakota as he gave a half-smile while eyeing the man closely.

"Wake your boy up, you two are coming with me." He stated to Task's partial confusion.

"Where we going?" he asked.

"You'll find out when you get there." He shot back while moving to walk inside the home with the two other Azteca members.

 **New Arcadia**

Things in New Arcadia had slightly calmed down as Alison found herself sitting at the breakfast with Lee, Link, Buck, Manfred, and Felix as the group found themselves going through a quick breakfast that was prepared by Mark who seemed to be in a state of silent joy with the return of Alison.

"I think these last couple of years have actually improved your cooking and you weren't bad at first." Stated Alison earning a slight chuckle from Mark as he watched her stab her last piece of pancake before putting it in her mouth just as Mark slid another on her plate.

"Yeah well time makes things better." Mark replied as Lee rose from the table and quickly snatched a few pieces of bacon that was on a plate next to the stove.

"Mark did I ever tell you how good it is to have you back home." Lee shot back before stuffing the bacon into his mouth while Link rolled his eyes as Mark scooped eggs onto his plate.

"Only when I cook." Mark replied before making his way back over to the stove.

"You were gone?" asked Alison as she sent a look to Mark causing the others to stop eating for a second in panic as a smile spread across the face of the youngest Roman before he responded.

"Yeah I've been away these last couple of months taking care of things." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Well…it's good to hear you were busy." She replied before taking a bite of her pancake and bacon.

The BSU members knew the woman more than likely knew what Mark was doing and who he was doing it with these last few months, but they could see she wasn't trying to press her for information. One of the reasons for this was because she was too busy stuffing her face to really think about him. This was her second pancake but she'd already eaten a few eggs, three strips of bacon, and a biscuit to the surprise of Felix and Manfred who wondered where she was putting it all.

In the mind of Alison she was wondering if Mark was trying to fatten her up and in reality her thoughts were exactly dead on. When the group first took in the sight of the IAA Agent she looked almost completely different then what she did two years ago not just in the face but she looked almost like a stick whose diet consisted of hot coffee and TV Dinners. To Mark she resembled a shell of her former self, she didn't even have that glow he was accustomed to seeing. So now he was striving to return it to her and it seemed to be slowly working as he noticed her watching Lee and Link make childish remarks with a smile on her face.

The moment was then interrupted as Mark felt his cellphone start to vibrate causing him to look down at it and notice that he had a text message from his father informing him of a meeting between the members of the New Rising Council that he needed to attend.

After reading the message Mark then sent a look to Alison and found it hard to look the woman in the eyes and tell her that he had to leave. He was contemplating not going, but he knew that right now things in New Arcadia was volatile and he had to be there to make sure things went the way he wanted it to.

Upon lifting her gaze Alison then quickly noticed that Mark was eyeing his cellphone with a mixed expression on his face causing her to say out loud. "Is something wrong Marcus?" this caught the attention of not only Mark but Lee, Link, and the others as they turned to face the youngest Roman who only nodded his head before speaking out.

"Yeah I just gotta check on something at to work is all." He replied to the woman's shock and surprise.

"You have a job?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we all do." He replied before turning to Lee. "We gotta make an income someway." The Chinese man shot back while Felix rose to his feet before speaking out.

"Which reminds me I gotta be somewhere." He shot back to Alison's confusion as her mind wondered if the boys were telling the truth.

"Sucks to be the both of you, it's my day off." Lee replied with a chuckle.

"Mine as well." Added Link while Buck and Manfred also nodded their heads.

"Well then Ali, I guess we've found out who's gonna be helping you move into your apartment." Mark shot back earning shocked looks from the group.

"That'd be appreciated." She replied earning nods from the duo as Alison watched Mark make his way to the back of the house with Felix in tow.

"You going to see Task and Adahy?" the Creole asked earning a nod from Felix.

"Si hopefully we can bring in a profit today." The Mexican man replied earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Alright just be home before night." Mark stated earning a chuckle from Felix.

"Si mon just remember to pull out." He shot back while walking into his room while Mark flipped him off before making his way into his own room and moving for his bookshelf where he quickly grabbed a bible that was on his top shelf before opening it and noticing a Pistol hidden in the pages.

It was a M1911A1, the same pistol used by the Americans during the Philippine-American War, World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. The gun was old but there was a reason it's still the stand issue pistol for not only the American military but much of the world since 1911, it was one of the best in the world and with Mark's Glock being destroyed in the firefight with the Cartel he needed a replacement and this was one hell of a replacement.

After tucking the weapon into the back of his pants and grabbing two extra clips of ammo to stuff in his jacket, in case of an incident, Mark quickly grabbed his new knife. It was a Stainless Steel Bowie Knife with a 9.5 in blade that was well past the legal limit for knives in the state but when you fought close range as much as Mark did it a substitution would be stupid.

After making sure his weapons were secure Mark then grabbed a light green jacket then threw it on his himself before he quickly made his way to the door where he was greeted by the sight of Lee standing on the other side of the door.

"I don't like this." He said earning a nod from Mark.

"What don't you like helping her move into her apartment or not coming with me?" the Creole asked.

"I'm down with helping her, but you going to a meeting alone unnerves me." The Chinese man shot back earning a nod from Lee.

"Aye, I shouldn't be at the meeting long just go to her house and help her unpack I'll pick her up later and talk with her to see where she's at. If she believes we're working legitimate jobs we need to show her we're working legit jobs." Mark shot back earning a nod from Lee.

"What about our other business venture keep that a secret?" he asked earning a serious look from the Roman. "Which reminds me I gotta take Manfred there later to see how things are going." The Chinese man replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Then get it done, we gotta keep the count right before we're hungry for a dollar." Mark replied before moving past Lee then making his way into the kitchen where he noticed Alison talking with Link.

"I'm gonna head out." He said quickly causing Alison to turn to her head to face him.

"Alright are you gonna be back later?" Link asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I just got to check on something." he said before sending a look to the woman who gave a half-smile at his declaration.

"Thank you." She said earning a half-smile from Mark before he waved at her and walked out of the room.

After watching him walk out the door Alison almost instantly felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She was expecting a hug or even a goodbye kiss from the Roman, but he seemed to be keeping his distance. He didn't even hug her when he first saw her and that bothered her.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of old African music seemed to be radiating through the home of Joe as he found himself sitting at his kitchen table with his nephew who seemed to be sharing his uncle's sick and scared look as they watched Muujai standing over Joe's stove preparing a meal that neither seemed too keen to eat.

"Uncle what the fuck is this?" Cake whispered under his breath while Joe remained silent. He wanted to speak but his voice was taken away from fear as he watched the man pull out two bowls before filling them with a stew from the pot.

"Soups done!" the man replied before walking over to the table and presenting the two bowls to the two men. "Tell me how you like it." He stated before Cake yelled out.

"I ain't eating this shit." After hearing those words the man chuckled before turning to face the New Arcadia Hustler.

"You don't want my cooking boy?" he asked with a half-smile before turning to Joe who still seemed frozen with fear that only escalated as he watched the man smile before saying aloud. "Don't worry my special meat isn't in it, so you both can stop shitting your pants."

After hearing this Joe felt some relief as he watched Muujai take a bite of Cake's food before taking a seat across from the men. "In truth I'm not here to kill either of you Joe, unless you tell me something I don't want to hear." He stated to Joe's shock and surprise as he watched him take another bite of the food.

"So what's it gonna be my friend are you gonna prevent me from making Creole stew?" he asked while looking at Joe who shook his head.

"No…Mark's loyal but I have my obligations." He replied earning a smile from Muujai.

"Glad to hear it." He said with a devious chuckle.

 **Meanwhile**

After the departure of the youngest Roman Alison things had somewhat turned awkward as Alison found herself sitting on his couch while Lee, Link, and the others went to change clothes so they could help her move her things into her apartment. With each passing second of her sitting in silence the FIB Agent couldn't help but think more about the young Roman and how he changed along with the others.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by a loud knock at the front door that caused her to look in the direction. She then watched as Lee came walking out of the backroom and approached the door while muttering something under his breath.

"People need to quit knocking so loud in this city." He said before looking out the peep hole then drawing back as Alison watched him quickly undo the locks then swing open the door.

"Well isn't this a surprise." The Chinese man said with a chuckle before Alison watched as he was pushed aside by an African American woman with long curly black hair, dark brown skin, brown eyes, and wearing a white collar, khaki jeans that were rolled up just below her kneecaps, and white shoes.

"Where's Mark?" she asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Hey Gwen it's good to see you too." Said Lee as Alison watched as Link and Buck made their way into the living room.

"What's going on?" the blonde man asked as Gwen turned to face him.

"Where's Mark?" she asked while turning to face the Irish man.

"Sorry he left about half an hour ago." He replied earning a low groan from Gwen.

"Great when I need him he's nowhere to be found and not answering his phone." She stated before making her way out the front door with Lee following behind her.

"What was that about?" Alison asked turning to Link who shook his head.

"That was Mark's sister Gwen." He replied to Alison's surprise.

"I kinda forgot Mark had siblings." She replied.

"These last few years he's been getting to know them a lot better. He still has some bad blood with his mother and father, but…hey we get invited to Sunday dinners and cookouts." Link replied earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Gwen wait up." Lee yelled while watching the girl begin to climb into her car before turning to face the Chinese man.

"If you're having a problem you know you can come to me for help right." He stated earning a slight chuckle from the girl.

"Yeah and have you try and get in my pants afterwards." She shot back earning a shake of the head from Lee.

"You made the fact that you were uninterested perfectly clear the last time we saw each other. So I know to keep away, but if you're having a problems it would be criminal of me not to help. You are my brother's sister that makes you my family as well, so let me help you." He declared causing the woman to eye him closely before giving a chuckle at his statement.

"You boys have probably explained to me how you see each other as brothers a million times, but I'm still confused on the concept on how I have an extended family." She stated earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Family isn't who you're born with…it's who you're willing to die for." Lee replied earning a nod from Gwen.

"So you're willing to die for Mark?" she asked with a raised brow.

"For you two if I have to." He replied earning a half-smile from Gwen who tried to hide her blush from the Chinese man's statement.

"Alright then I might need you later tonight for something, if you're not busy." She replied earning a nod from Lee.

"Nah my schedules clear." He stated with a smile earning a nod from Gwen.

"Alright then see you tonight." She said before sliding into the driver's seat of her car then driving away from the home while Lee watched her closely.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to be going slow for Task and Adahy as they found themselves cruising through the streets of Red Stick with Guardo and Travieso as the two Azteca's found themselves sitting up front while the Northern born Natives were sitting in the backseat with the song Down 4 the Hood by Chino Grande blasted on the radio.

"So what's this about Guardo?" Adahy asked while sending a look to the Azteca shotcaller.

"You know me and hermana here are from Sunbelt but we've been to Los Santos and even Mexico before, but I got ask ese…what the fucks up with all the back driving in this city?" Guardo asked earning a slight chuckle from Travieso.

"You gotta honk your horn and flip people off every few seconds to match pace with them." Task replied as he felt the Tornado drive over a pothole.

"How long have you two down here?" asked Travieso as Task and Adahy sent each other looks before speaking up.

"I've been here almost four years, but Adahy grew up here." Task shot back.

"You like it here?" Guardo asked while sending a look to Adahy.

"It ain't big like Los Santos, Sunbelt, or Liberty but it's alright." The Creek Warrior shot back.

"I've been living in New Arcadia for a while and the shit still trip me out of living in a city that has more black then brown and white." Travieso replied earning a chuckle from Task.

"You get used to it, almost all the big cities here are mostly black and even a few of the small towns are mostly black." Replied Adahy.

"More of them, but I still don't see many Ballas or Families." Shot Travieso.

"They got a few Families in Red Stick, the New Arcadia gangs kicked them out a few years back and they kicked out some Ballas two years ago." Replied Task. "They don't like a lot of outsiders." He added earning a nod from Guardo.

"You still haven't answered our question why are we here?" Adahy asked as Guardo pulled up at a redlight.

"To talk business, but a rule of talking business is never to talk it in your home or your car so we going to a spot to talk." The Azteca leader shot back.

 **New Arcadia**

On the otherside of New Arcadia Marrick Roman found himself in a different situation as he walked out of a corner store in the 3rd Ward wearing a long white t-shirt, baggy blue jean pants, and all-white shoes before being greeted by two other members of the Roman Boyz who were both similarly dressed.

"So how'd them other niggas take our offer?" the second born Roman asked while earning a chuckle from a bald African American man with a mouth full of gold teeth.

"The niggas in the 2nd, 5th, and 17th down even a few of them local niggas in Frenchtown willing to make some real money." He replied before the other man replied. He was a dark skinned African American man with long dreadlocks that stated. "It's just them fuck-boys in the 4th that's being bitches about the shit."

"4th Ward, Voodoo Park Boyz, that's Fatman's crew. That bitch has always been the type of nigga that turn down a gift horse in the mouth with his punk ass." Stated Marrick earning a chuckle from one of the Roman Boyz.

"Stupid motherfucker don't know a good deal when he sees one, but if you ask me I say we should go take that nigga shit and force that nigga to buy our shit." The bald man replied earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"I'm serious bro, I say we call up your brother and we can take his stash just like that." He replied.

"Yeah and risk starting a war with them niggas, I don't doubt we can win it but we need to play this shit smart. NAPD are all over those vacant murders and while they eyes on them houses ours should be on making money not bodies." Marrick replied with anger in his tone.

"Hey I get it how I live." The man shot back just as the trio approached a Honduran man standing on a corner smoking a cigarette.

"Hey watch this shit." The bald man stated before approaching the man and putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Come here my friend." He said before moving to lead the man down an alleyway.

"STOP!" came a new voice that caused Marrick and the two Roman Boyz to turn their heads and notice a group of five that was mix of three men and two women of either Mexican or Honduran descent that were either wearing the colors brown.

" **Deja Mano."** Yelled Raskal as the group watched the Honduran-Mexican man nod his head before quickly walking away from the group.

"You bitches just fucked up my deal." Said the bald man as he angrily eyed the Vagos.

"You Mayates aren't gonna harass our people on our turf like you used to do." Stated Raskal earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"Your turf if you haven't heard you in the third ward and we own it all son." Stated Marrick. "This the Rose District, this shit might stretch into the third and second but you Los Santos wannabes don't have claim to shit here." Added the man with the dreadlocks.

"This maybe your ward but these are our people, Our Raza, and we gonna be here to protect them from fucking Chavala's like you." Added another man with anger in his tone.

"We're in America motherfucker speak English." Yelled the bald man.

"Why the way things are going in this country you better be learning how to speak Spanish Cabron." Yelled La Quica earning a chuckle from the man with the dreadlocks.

"I bet you give ferocious head." Stated the bald man with a chuckle as he eyed La Quica who muttered something in Spanish.

"We don't give a shit about your Raza this is New Arcadia, our city. Not Los Santos, not Liberty, so if you dumb Mexicans think you can runs these streets like you do there…you're wrong." Replied Marrick. "This is our city, and you're on the losing end." He added to Raskal's anger.

"You talk big words for people in the wrong place, at the wrong time." Yelled Raskal. "There are six of us, and three of you." He added.

"Then it is an even fight." Came a new voice that caused the groups to turn their heads and notice Joe and Cake moving alongside a tall African American man with a smile on his face.

"In my experience I've learned that it takes two Vagos to equal just one of us, especially a New Arcadia hustler, there's a reason this is the murder capital of the country guys down here don't like to miss." Stated Muujai as he smiled at the Vagos.

"This don't concern you old man?" yelled Raskal.

"Vagos starting trouble for us black folks is more than enough reason for me to concern myself." He replied while lifting up his shirt sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a dragon attacking a corrections officer over a prison watchtower while the numbers 271 were tattooed above it.

"You're with the Black Guerrilla Army." Raskal stated with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't know the Army had a hand in this city." He added.

"The Army runs this city and there's no place for you." Added Joe earning a nod from Muujai.

"You bastards talk big here, but if this was San Andreas, New Mexico, Arizona, or New Austin you Chavalas wouldn't be so high and mighty." Stated La Quica.

"Oh such a pretty girl, you know if you and your friend were with me you wouldn't have to work. I'd take you both away from these streets, and the only job you would have to do is make sure your mouth is full of my fat black dick." Stated Muujai with an angry chuckle. "You Spanish Speakers think you have a claim on this country because you're indigenous to this region of the world, but the first man came from Africa remember that." He added with an evil smile.

"If the first man came from Africa he must have been the alpha while we're the beta." A Brown Pride member shot back earning a chuckle from Muujai.

"You call us alphas like we're Imperfect, but when we encountered the white man his malaria and smallpox didn't wipe out half our people now did it." Joe replied earning a chuckle from Muujai to the Vagos anger as they looked ready to strike the man.

"Don't be mad mi amigo's I'm just here to educate you on how things really are in the world. For instance you say that if this was San Andreas I wouldn't be talking so mighty, well this place is different than Los Santos but it does remind me a lot of…Dockington." He stated with an evil smile. "And do you know what we do to Vagos in Dockington?" he asked with anger in his tone.

Even though none of the group had visited the city of Dockington it was no secret what happened to Vagos when they entered the prisons or were caught on the streets by someone loyal to the BGA. Some guys would give them a pass or guys may fuck with them just because they are considered enemies to the powerful African American Prison Gang.

"You guys get beatup, stabbed, and shot down just for fun. My personal favorite thing to do is kidnap one of you. I like Marabunta there are a lot of them in the Rushmore area for me to pick from so I grab four or five at a time. Then I like to bring them back to Dockington, tie them up, and then I pick the weakest guy who doesn't belong the most. I kill him, chop him up, then I like to make a stew with his body…then I feed the stew to his so called... **Carnales.** " Muujai stated with an evil chuckle while the Vagos looked on in disgust. "You'd be surprised what people will do, when their life is on the line." he finished while Raskal eyed the man angrily and gritted his teeth in the process.

"I'd take a look around before you make threats friends, because I wouldn't want to have to go Hernan Cortez on your asses." He said before sending a look to Joe, Marrick, and the others.

 **("Basi Kwenda Ndugu.")**

" **Let's go brothers."** Muujai said in a dark tone before moving to turn around with Marrick and the others.

"I'll be sure to talk about this with the next Vagos who being chewed on each other in Dockington I see." Said Muujai as he reached into his pocket just as Raskal, who finally couldn't take enough and charged the BGA hitman who quickly spun around as Raskal threw a punch at him.

Muujai then almost in a flash dodged the man's punch before coming up behind him and then forced the head of the Brown Pride member under his armpit and bent him backwards causing his back to stretch out while his legs extended outward. The man then gave a sinister smile as he started to squeeze Raskal's head and cause him to scream out in pain.

"SHIT!" yelled La Quica before she and the others Vagos went to help the soldado but before they could get even two feet they were stopped by the loud clicking as Marrick, Cake, and the two Roman Boyz quickly Andrew their guns on the group, forcibly stopped them in the act, and preventing them from drawing their weapons.

"You watch!" said Muujai with an evil chuckle as he continued to apply pressure in an attempt to cut off oxygen to the Raskal's brain. "Here comes my favorite part." He added as Raskal fell to his knees and the group watched as the BGA member gave a violent jerk to the left that caused the Vagos head to spin and give off a loud popping sound that disgusted the group.

"NO!" yelled La Quica as Muujai smiled while the New Arcadia gangsters looked on in surprise, shock, and even a hint of fear as they watched the body of Raskal fall to the ground face first on the asphalt

"Let that be a lesson to all of you, have a nice day." Muujai said before moving to hop into his car with Marrick and the others and driving away from the scene while La Quica and the others moved to the fallen Raskal.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Mark as time seemed to quickly pass with his mind being overwhelmed with the return of Alison. The more he thought about having her back his heart seemed to jump with joy but he knew that with her came a lot more risk than he was willing to take.

As he pulled his car up to a corner at an intersection he watched closely as an African American man who stood about five foot eleven with a high Mohawk, bright brown eyes, and wearing a grey shirt, black jeans, and white shoes approached the side of his car.

This man's name was Andre Coleman, but on the streets he was known as Andre. He was a local drug dealer from the Holly Park neighborhood in New Arcadia, but now he was Mark's guy on the streets. One thing the Roman had learned while working for the BGA in Dockington it was good to have buffers that separate the guys at the top of the pyramid to the soldiers on the bottom rum and Andre was his buffer.

Many of the lower drug dealers in the 17th Ward didn't know who or what Mark looked like and many of the higher ups never really speak with him and that's just the way the youngest Roman liked it. He was insulated and safe from a lot of prosecution.

"What's good boss?" asked the man as he eyed Mark closely.

"Get in Andre, we got a meeting." Mark replied to the man's shock and surprise before watching as the young man slid into his vehicle.

"You really taking me to a meeting?" he asked while Mark turned back to face the road.

"Lee and others are handling something, plus you our guy on the streets. Better you hear shit first hand then from me." Mark replied before stepping on the gas petal and sending the car moving forward.

"Alright then but why, you gave us our shipment last night so we healthy and ready to start pushing on your call." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Exactly you got my product but other people don't know that, and they don't need to know it." The Creole shot back earning a nod from Andre.

"I feel you, but I still don't get it. You been supplying us with product for the last six months and I mean real product not that stepped on shit Joe's been giving us and we not the only ones who see that shit. A lot of niggas saying fuck Joe and talking about buying from you and your people." He replied with anger in his tone.

"That's true, but Joe got somethings I don't have like the BGA connections and the connection to a source. I get my product by ripping off guys who I know move a lot of weight, so right now I say stick with him at least until something better come up." Said Mark as he pulled his car up in front of a familiar nightclub near Frenchtown.

"Yeah well something better need to come up fast." Andre shot back before the duo made their way into the building where they noticed a few of the workers getting the club ready for the night. The duo then made their way into the back office where they were greeted by the sight of Maurice Roman and three more men.

"Marcus about time you got here boy." Said an elderly African American man standing about five nine with short graying hair, black eyes, and wearing a black collar shirt tucked into a pair of khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Chester it's been a while my friend." Said Mark as he shook the man's hand before hugging him then moving to hug another African American man with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black suit.

"I'm grateful for that gift you gave me and my crew this morning, we really needed it." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Don't mention it, just trying to keep everyone green Chuckie." Mark replied before sending a look to a heavy set bald African American man wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

As Mark moved to take a seat next to his father he quickly noticed his eldest brother Martin standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" Mark asked while slapping hands with Martin.

"Ask him!" he replied before looking down to Maurice.

"Marrick moving your gift as we speak, plus he needs to be here if he wants to learn the business." Maurice replied while Mark sent a look to his eldest brother. He didn't like the idea of Martin being in a room full of drug dealers it didn't look good for him and he especially didn't like that his brother now seemed to be everyone's lawyer.

Before Mark could say any more the group turned their heads and watched as Joe and Cake made their way inside of the room greeting everyone as they went before taking their seats at the table.

"I'm glad all of you could make it here today." Started Joe as he looked around the room at the faces of all the New Rising Council members, Marcus in particular, to read their expressions. "I know these last few months I haven't been able to supply everyone with as much product as I usually do, and I hate to say it but it may be a little longer before we get healthy like we used to." He added earning a chuckle from Maurice while the other New Rising Council members gave a look of disappointment.

"This shit again Joe what the fuck is going on?" asked Chester with anger in his voice.

"My suppliers have been taking a few hits, but they're gonna make up to us at a later date so all I'm asking is for all of you to do is hold out a little longer." Joe shot back with anger in his voice.

"They don't have to hold out any longer, because they all healthy." Stated the bald African American man causing everyone to send looks his way. "Ain't that right Roman?" he asked while sending a smile to Mark and Maurice and causing Joe and Cake to look their way.

"What Fatman is trying to say is that some of us can't hold out anymore. We can't hold territory if we don't have any product to sell." Stated Maurice.

"So you went got a new supplier?" Joe asked with anger in his tone.

"No, I went out and got us something to sell." Mark stated to Joe's shock and surprise as he turned to face the young man. "When you brought me on Joe, you wanted me to make sure this operation was running smoothly and everyone was making money. Since you can't supply us with product to move, I went and got some so as of now most of the wards in Uptown and a few guys in the Frenchtown are moving as well." He finished to the surprise of Joe and the others.

"So you got a connect now Mark?" asked Cake with a half-smile.

"Yeah he called a five-finger discount, when you did that background check on me Joe you knew I would steal product for the guys in Dockington. Thought it best to put those skills to use here." Mark finished earning a low growl from Cake before Joe spoke up.

"You may have supplied everyone at this table Mark but you better remember you gotta kick that shit up the ladder." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Of course." Mark shot back with an evil smile. Joe would get a percentage of the drug profit but he'd be damned if he gave him his entire cut. Everyone had a role to play within the New Rising Council and it seemed everyone was willing and able to play their parts but Joe wasn't and he had a problem with giving money to a man who didn't deserve it.

"Well then since you're in agreeance with me supplying everyone with product maybe you can convince that shiny domed motherfucker beside you to take his product before someone else does." Mark stated wither anger while sending a look to Fatman.

"You can talk to my boy Andre here about pickup and payment." Mark replied before rising from the table and moving to walk out of the room with Maurice, Martin, Chester, Chuckie, and Andre following behind him leaving Joe, Cake, and Fatman to themselves.

"After this…I kinda don't feel bad for giving him up." Said Joe earning a slight nod from Cake.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to the home of Task and Adahy wasn't long for Felix as he found himself standing outside the duo's front door knocking for what could have been the twelfth time and again find himself not receiving an answer.

The Mexican man then responded by pulling out his cellphone and sending a quick text message to Task's phone asking him where he was at. After a few seconds Felix then got a response in the form of a cryptic "Handling Business."

After putting his cellphone back into his pocket Task then lifted his head and watched as Travieso and Guardo took seats across from the group that now found themselves sitting at a local park in Red Stick. Task then watched as Guardo sent a wave to a Mexican girl who couldn't have been any older than seven and a somewhat chubby Mexican woman with long black hair, dark caramel skin, and wearing a pink shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

"That's my baby mama and my little girl homes." He said causing the group to look towards the little girl as she went down a slide.

"I'd do anything for my daughter ese lie, steal, cheat, and kill without a second thought as long as I can see the smile on her face." He added before sending a look to the duo. "Any of you two have kids?" he asked before watching the duo shake their heads.

"You may find me weird for saying it but you two might want to start working on having kids. Nothing gives you a greater reason to live in this world then having a kid." He finished before looking to Travieso.

"We didn't bring you both here to talk surviving though we called you here to talk business." Replied Travieso causing Task and Adahy to give them both serious looks.

"We got the Spanish Lords on the run and we got King Vinewood afraid to show his face in New Arcadia but they gonna be back, with more fools and more guns." Stated Guardo.

"Which is why we asking you when you can get your hands on your next shipment of guns, we need to arm up our **Soldados** before they do decide to strike back." Added Travieso.

"More guns you guys brought almost all our inventory last night and now you want more?" asked Task with a raised brow.

"Those guns were just for my Cliqua in the Rose District, but there is another Orgullo Marron Cliqua in Irish Point and another in Honduras Point in Jenner that need guns." Stated Travieso.

"Los Aztecas operate mostly out of the New Arcadia area. We learned from what the feds did to Marabunta a few years back it's better to stay outta the city directly and just run a few operations there while staying in Lincoln Parish." Stated Guardo earning a nod from Adahy and Task.

"So you can understand our need of having more guns. The Spanish Lords are the largest brown gang within New Arcadia, Lincoln Parish, and even East Red Stick Parish." Stated Travieso.

"They pretty big here in Red Stick as well. We do business with a few of their dudes claiming the Mother Chapter but the guys in New Arcadia with that East Coast stuff and we don't like that." Shot Adahy as he folded his arms over his shoulder.

"Exactly we need more heat and we're looking to make a deal, you give us a discount on the guns and we provide you with extra protection." Guardo replied earning a chuckle from Task.

"Protection, we don't need much protecting." Added the Lakota.

"You seemed to need it last night." Replied Travieso.

"We were fine, the Lords were after you. We've never needed extra protection from something and if we did we have a way of handling it on our own." Replied Task causing Adahy to send him a look.

"Just think it over little Lakota and give us an answer by the end of the day." Stated Guardo while Travieso nodded his head.

"Alright we'll think it over." Started Task before he and Adahy rose from their seats and started to walk away from the park while Guardo and Travieso sat in silence until they were interrupted by Travieso's cellphone ringing causing the group to turn to face him.

"What's that?" asked Guardo as Travieso's eyes widened at the sight of the text message on his phone.

 **New Arcadia**

"Thanks for the help guys." Said Alison as she watched Lee, Link, and Buck move the couch and television into her new apartment.

"Yeah no problem, we're happy to help our big sister." Replied Lee with a chuckle as the group noticed Alison look to the ground.

"So…how have you been over these last couple of years?" asked Link as he tried to change the subject and cause Alison to speak up.

"I've been…well." She shot back. "Work has been pretty stressful, but I've learned to manage." She added earning nods from the group.

"Well that's good to hear." Replied Link.

"What's good to hear?" Came a familiar voice as the group noticed Mark step into the apartment with a half-smile on his face.

"Well look who decided to finally show up after we've done most of the work." Shot Lee earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Some asshole broke the back window of the place and set off the alarm." Mark replied earning nods from the group before they watched him move to straighten a picture on the wall.

"Don't you just hate that." Said Link as the group shared a quick chuckle before Mark turned to Alison and motioned with his head towards the front door to Alison's confusion as she watched him walk out the front door.

"We'll lock up for you, just go with him." Said Lee to Alison's surprise as she turned to face the Chinese man.

"He's missed you a lot, and if you're here for few days, few hours, or a few minutes he wants to spend them with you." Added Link as Alison looked over the group before nodding her head.

"Leave the door unlocked for me." She said earning nods from the group before the group watched her walk out of the room.

"Well it's good to see the two of them back together." Said Link earning a slight nod from Lee before he was interrupted his cellphone chiming from a familiar number.

"You guys maybe handling this on your own I gotta take care of something on my end." Said Lee as he started to head for the door.

"If you piss Gwen off you better remember Marcus gave her a Tazer to use." Yelled Link earning a nod from Lee before he walked out the front door.

 **Red Stick**

The ride back home wasn't long for Task and Adahy as the duo quickly noticed Felix sitting outside their home with an expressionless look on his face that quickly vanished as he stood up and watched the duo approach him.

"Where have you two been?" he asked before watching Adahy open his front door.

"Taking care of business." The Creek Warrior replied before stepping inside his home with Task and Felix in tow. The two Natives had decided to keep Felix out of the loop on their talk with the Azteca's and Orgullo Marron shotcallers. Felix had grown close with the duo these last few months, but in their minds the Mexican-American was their friend but he was ultimately loyal to Marcus and Lee and they didn't want the Creole knowing all their moves.

"Any business I can help the two of you with?" Felix asked while following Task into the kitchen.

"Afraid not, unless you know something about a job we can do?" the Lakota asked while Adahy took a seat on the couch.

"Not at the moment, me and the others did our big heist yesterday." He replied to the duo's surprise.

"What big heist?" asked Adahy as he sent a look to Felix.

"We robbed the Arturo Cartel. We stole their drugs, killed what remained of their leadership, and now we're just waiting for the guys in New Arcadia to sell it off." He added earning a slight chuckle from Task.

"Wow you didn't think to include us?" Task asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

"You two were busy, beside everyone was paid in coka. We get our money from having guys in New Arcadia doing the selling for a pinch. I know you two want money for your people but I doubt you'd want your connects on the rez selling drugs to them." Stated Felix earning silence from the duo before they sent each other looks and responded.

"Well then it's good to see you're walking around with full pockets." Said Adahy before he rose from the couch and walked out of the living room.

"I do something wrong?" the Mexican asked while turning to Task who gave a low smile.

"No brother, it's…just been a long day for us." He said before walking out of the room and leaving Felix to himself.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed almost eerie in club Voodoo as Joe found himself sitting at a table with a nervous look on his face as Cake stood beside him while the duo stood by watching with a few other New Arcadia Hustlers as Muujai sat at the bar mixing a drink.

The beverage wasn't like an ordinary drink one would see at a club it was Muujai's special concoction of basic gin and juice. It would seem simple to some but the juice in this drink was made from hallucinogen mushrooms. Along with it there was also some crushed pills that would cause drowsiness, muscle relaxation, and even a few stimulants that would keep someone heart pumping.

The BGA Hitman wasn't afraid to walk up and shoot a man in the face, but for some men he had a way of killing them that allowed him to take his time and it started by drugging them.

"You know this plan of yours isn't going to work." Said Joe earning the attention of Muujai.

"Why's that?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"Mark don't drink alcohol his life revolves around that and since we've known him we've never seen him eat or drink anything in front of anyone." Stated Joe earning a chuckle from Muujai.

"Huh I guess he still follows everything we taught him in Dockington, but don't worry I have another way of getting this into a nondrinkers system." He replied.

"And how's that?" asked Cake while Muujai chuckled.

"Mark's a man, and men have their weaknesses." He replied before sending a look across the room where they noticed two African American women sitting at a booth. One was a slim light skinned African woman with short black hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a black dress while the other was a darker skinned woman with long black hair, black eyes, and a wearing a red dress.

 **New Arcadia General Hospital**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for Guardo and Travieso as the duo found themselves walking into the waiting area of the hospital where they noticed Loka, La Quica, and several other members of Orgullo Marron and three more Azteca members talking amongst each other.

"What happened?" asked Travieso as he and Guardo approached the group.

"Fucking Mayate killed Raskal." A Orgullo gang member, a male of about twenty two with short black hair and wearing a white t-shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

"What?" asked Travieso as he turned to face La Quica.

"We ran into some Mayates from the third ward talking shit, next thing you know this vato walks up and joins in. Raskal lost his cool and ran at him, dude broke his neck while the rest of us had guns in our faces." The Honduran woman replied earning an angry look from Travieso.

"They say the guy was BGA." Added Loka earning the attention of the two shotcallers.

"BGA, they're down here?" asked Guardo.

"Looks that way and they must be pretty dug in if they're on the streets." Replied the Azteca Chola.

"I don't give a fuck who that puto is or who he roll with. You bang on us you banged on and that's just how it is." Yelled Travieso earning a nod from Guardo.

"I understand your pain Mano but if you want to ride on them Mayates for Raskal, we need to hit the guy who did it to." The Azteca shotcaller stated earing Travieso's attention.

"One of the dudes there was the dude that owns that club in Frenchtown, if's he connected to Raskal's killer then he got some questions to answer." Stated Loka earning a few seconds of silence from Travieso before he nodded his head.

"Load up, we going duck hunting." Travieso yelled out with venom in his tone.

 **Elsewhere**

On the otherside of the city in New Arcadia's Frenchtown Alison found herself in a state of joy and delight as she found herself sitting at a table on the second floor balcony of a legendary restaurant in the Frenchtown. The evening was quite beautiful but her joy and delight was coming from seeing what was down below.

The streets seemed too clustered with people walking around, riding trolleys, and horse drawn carriages across the nicely clean and well illuminated streets of Frenchtown. To say she spent a few months in this city before she had never spent much time in this part of the city and she was happy to spend that time with Marcus.

Speaking of the devil she watched with a smile as the Creole walked over to their table and quickly moved to stand beside her.

"You ready to go?" he asked earning a nod from Alison as she quickly rose from her seat and proceeded to follow the youngest Roman off the balcony.

"Dinner was nice but you didn't have to pay for it all." She shot out earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"I know but you should save your money until you get on your feet here." He replied earning a light smile from Alison as the duo made their way onto the streets of New Arcadia and started moving through the crowded streets.

"So how have you been these last few years." He asked while Alison gave a light chuckle.

"I've been alright actually, mostly just working." She replied while Mark gave a chuckle before putting both of his hands in his jacket pocket.

"It seems like work has consumed your life." He shot back while Alison watched him direct his fingers to under his eyes.

"Yeah…I somewhat spend most of my days at the office." She replied. "it's no big deal though." She added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Denial is bliss." He stated earning a low chuckle from Alison.

"Okay then, Mr. Bliss how have you been these last couple of years?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Well…I graduated and got my degree in Business Management with a minor in Physics." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Link mentioned that he said he has a degree in Accounting, Lee has a degree in Mathematics, Felix has a degree in Financing, and Manfred has a degree in Technology." She replied earning a nod from the Creole.

"Yeah and thanks to a few bank loans we now own a Taxi Service and a Butcher Shop. That's where I went earlier." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"Well then that's a lot to be proud of." She shot back with a smile before a few seconds of awkward silence fell over the duo as they awaited the question that both knew was coming up.

"I run the 17th Ward." He said causing Alison to turn to him as they continued to walk down the street.

"After the war with the Ballas ended Joe gave me control of the entire 17th Ward as payment for my role in the war." He started earning Alison's full attention. "Everything illegal that goes on in the 17th I have a hand in. I guess you can call me a Ward Boss then because if you sell drugs you pay me, you sell yourself you pay me, you rob people you pay me, you sell bootleg DVD's you pay me as a show of respect and because I allow you work." He finished while sending a look to the stunned Alison.

"And what happens if they don't pay?" the FIB Agent asked earning a low chuckle from Mark.

"I break their hands and legs but I make sure they're still breathing." He shot back while the woman eyed him closely.

"So you're still involved with Joe?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah, but not as much as I used to be we're at the start of a falling out. I can see it won't be long before he completely loses faith and realize that I play by my own rules." He replied while Alison remained silent. "Don't worry though, I haven't done any real work for Joe in months all I really do in New Arcadia now is sit on my ass and collect paychecks." He replied.

"There is still danger in that." She shot out earning a nod from the Creole. "Mark I need to know-." She started before the Creole interrupted her.

"No I'm not involved with the Vacant Murders, none of us are, and honestly if we find out who did this the order is to kill them." He interrupted to Alison's surprise. "You can stash bodies in a vacant building but you can't leave it there because when they're found in large quantities like that you create a problem for everyone." He replied earning a nod from Alison.

"If you hear anything-." She started before Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll let you know before I make a move." He finished earning a nod from Alison before the duo finally arrived at the cars just as Mark's cellphone started to vibrate causing him to look down and notice he had a text message from Joe.

"Is that work again?" Ali asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah it is, I gotta go." He replied before moving for his car only to be taken aback as the FIB Agent grabbed onto his arm to keep him in place.

"You can blow them off, and come home with me." She shot out without realizing what she asked said until her words came out. She then watched with a half-smile before speaking.

"Sorry, but I don't think Steve would like that." He replied to her shock and surprise as she eyed him closely. "When you were asleep he called and texted so I put two and two together." He added while Alison eyed him closely.

"Mark I-." she started before the Roman interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it, years pass and people have needs. I'm just glad you found someone who cares about you as much as I do." Mark shot back before giving the woman a smile.

"I'll see you around." He finished before turning to walk away from the stunned woman who watched him walk away closely.

 **Meanwhile**

While Mark was making his way to the Voodoo club his sister Gwen found herself sitting in the driver seat of her car outside of a home in New Arcadia with an emotionless look on her face as she watched an African American man standing five foot nine with short black hair under a black cap, brown eyes, and wide nose with the letters TTB tattooed on his right forearm. The man was also wearing a black shirt, jeans, and white shoes stepped out of the house and approached the car and stuck his head through the window.

"Hey baby you looking as good as usual." He said with a wide smile while Gwen remained silent. "Every time I see I just want to make a baby." He said with a slight chuckle while Gwen continued to remain silent causing the man to lose his smile.

"Baby…baby you good." He asked while Gwen kept her gaze away from him.

"Get in the car," she said to the man's surprise causing him to argue but his words were quickly cut off as she repeated the order before watching as the man moved to the otherside of the vehicle before sliding inside the passenger seat.

"What the hell going on?" he asked while looking to the girl who kept her eyes away from him and remained silent. "Look I don't know what this is, but I really am in the middle of something so speak up." He added while Gwen remained silent before the man started to speak.

"Oh I know what it is, you miss me huh." He answered while Gwen continued to look away from him. "I missed you two, but baby I been working. You know me and the boys we been working on trying to get this new album out, for us. Remember that promise I made you, I'm still working on that and right now I'm just trying to stack my bread." He finished while Gwen remained silent. "I missed you to though." He said before moving in to kiss the girl who quickly backed off him and confused the man.

"Baby quit playing-." He started before the Roman sister held up a brown envelope to the man to his surprise.

"What's this?" he asked before taking the envelope. "You always with them games. I got shit to do and you come here with this bullshit." He stated before quickly moving to open it up and notice that there was a letter inside.

"So when were you gonna tell me?" she asked while the man noticed that the letter was a verse sheet with the lyrics to one of his rap groups new songs. "Or were you gonna tell me at all Terrence?" she asked while the man, now known as Terrence, while the man took a few seconds to respond.

"Look just don't worry about it, I'm gonna handle it." He replied.

"What the hell do you mean don't worry about?" she asked while continuing to not look at the man.

"Look I said don't worry about okay, it ain't your damn business." he shot back.

"It's not my business yet it's got my name in it, a few of my friends, and it damn sure ain't no love song." She shot back with anger in her tone.

"Look I got shit to do and you gonna bring this shit to me now, like right now." He started. "What the hell is wrong with you girl?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Aliyah in the house right now, I'm trying to get this album out by next week. I'm out here busting my ass for you for us and you pissed off about this shit?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Who's Aliyah?" Gwen asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You said Aliyah in the house who's Aliyah." She asked causing Terrence to stutter and look away from her while trying to cover up his mistake.

"Come on Sierra you know who Tamika is, I ain't got time to be playing." He replied while Gwen looked at the ground.

"Who's Sierra?" she asked causing him to bite his tongue again.

"Come on Gwen, I'm just under a lot of stress, you know I know your name." he replied.

"Is that what you told the other side chick, but you forgot to tell me huh. Is that why her name ain't in this song but mine is?" she asked while he looked away from her.

"Look you know what is was when we started this so don't act all surprised." He shot back while looking at Gwen before a smile spread across his face. "Oh you thought you was the main chick?" he asked before starting to laugh while Gwen remained silent and kept her eyes away from him.

"You thought you was the main chick, nah you a side bitch…so play your role." He said while Gwen licked her teeth.

"Now you got anything left to say?" he asked continuing his smile.

"Yes-." She started before eyeing the man closely. "My name is Gwendolyn Roman and I ain't nobody side bitch." She yelled out just as Terrence felt something wrap around his throat and begin pulling him out of the window of the car.

"Come here bitch!" yelled Lee as he forced Terrence to the ground before beginning his assault of punching and kicking the fallen man repeatedly in the face and chest.

"You talk a lot of shit for a punk." Lee yelled as sent a sharp kick to the face of Terrence before starting to punch the man in the face then finishing him off with a swift kick to the side of the man's face that knocked out one of his front teeth and left blood on the Chinese man's shoe.

"That's enough!" said Gwen causing Lee to stop his assault before sending her a look then turning back to Terrence.

"You put that song out and I swear their gonna be fishing your body out of the swamp." Yelled Lee before he spit on the fallen Terrence before climbing in the passenger seat of Gwen's car while the Roman drove away from the scene.

"Shit!" said Lee as he started to wipe his blood covered knuckles on a towel while sending a look to Gwen who was silent and keeping her eyes on the road.

"For what it's worth you were right for having me beat that guy. He had no right to treat you like that, nobody should." He finished while going back to rubbing his knuckles while Gwen sent him a look and a smile.

"Thanks!" she said earning a slight smile from Lee as the duo drove out of the neighborhood.

 **Club Voodoo**

The drive to the Voodoo club wasn't exactly for Mark, being that it was only a few blocks from where he left Alison. Upon stepping out of his car he almost instantly took in the sound of the loud music that could be heard even outside of the club while a line of people wrapped around the front of the building desperately trying to get.

One would think a club that was the sight of a mass shooting a few years ago would never reopened, but thanks to a few friends in high places the Voodoo club was now back open for business and almost as hot crowd attracting as it was before.

As Mark made his way to the front door the bouncer quickly stepped aside to allow him to enter the club to some people's dismay. The sound of loud rap music with a hard bass then assaulted the Roman's eardrums. In the past few months he'd grown to appreciate some rap music mostly rap from the 90's and some parts of the 2000's but he found this new age of rapping that people call trap music people getting paid to speak in a made up language.

After stepping out of the tunnel entrance Mark quickly took in the sight of the clubs dancefloor where he noticed a sea of people dancing in all manner of fashions and ways while a few strippers moved about the club attracting the attention of almost all the men and a few women.

"Glad you could make it." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice Cake standing behind him with a serious look on his face.

"My Unc' in the back waiting to see you." He stated earning a nod from Mark before he followed the New Arcadia Drug Dealer through the crowd of people with a few moving out of their paths on their own accord while some were bumped out of the way not out of choice but because they didn't see the duo.

Upon entering the backroom Mark quickly noticed Joe sitting in the room along with a few of his streets soldiers who stood around the area.

"Marcus glad you could make it." Joe said with a smile before eyeing the youngest Roman.

"You said this was a meeting where is Maurice and Marrick?" Mark asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

"They're on the way, you know your family late as always." Joe shot back while Mark slowly lowered his guard. "The main reason I called you here is to talk about earlier." He added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"If you want me to apologize for upstaging you, I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." Mark replied earning a shake of the head from Joe.

"No I wanted to thank you, like you said I've been running into problems these last few months with my connect and you went out and did something about it. That's incentive and I wish I had more like you." The man lied, in truth he was still greatly pissed about Mark upstaging him earlier and the air of superiority the Roman has been showing these past few months towards him. The New Arcadia Kingpin couldn't let the Roman know that though right now he just had to get him at a false sense of security.

"That so?" Mark asked earning a nod from Joe.

"Yeah, you're keeping this organization running and that's what we need." Joe replied with a smile as Mark watched him pour a drink into a glass before sliding it over to the youngest Roman.

"Sorry I don't drink." He replied earning a nod from Joe.

"Right, then let's talk some more business." The man replied before taking a seat at his table while Cake sent a text message to Muujai.

 **Red Stick**

Things in Red Stick had gotten somewhat calmer as Felix found himself sitting on the living room couch of Task and Adahy while the latter was in the kitchen with his phone to his ear.

"They want an answer but they can't answer the phone." Said Adahy as he hung the device up before making his way into the living room where he noticed Felix looking over the blueprints for a building.

"What's this for?" the Creek Warrior asked while Felix gave a half-smile.

"I've been trying to think of a new job but so far nothing has come up." The Mexican man replied before Adahy nodded his head and replied.

"Don't worry something will turn up soon." He stated.

 **New Arcadia, Frenchtown**

It must have been a full forty minutes since Mark had left Alison and the FIB Agent now found herself strolling through the streets of Frenchtown with no real destination just the need to kill time. As she walked the streets she couldn't help but to look out at a few people as they moved around her.

It was just a few weeks to Mardi Gras in the city so the FIB Agent was curious to see just how big the holiday was celebrated in the city because it seems despite the many murders and such that go on just a few blocks away the party never stops.

As Alison continued to walk the streets her eyes were quickly drawn away from her as she noticed a small table on the side of the street with a heavyset elderly African American woman in a dark purple dress with a red scarf covering her head sitting at the table. Upon noticing the FIB Agent the woman quickly smiled at her before speaking out.

"You care for a free palm reading miss?" she asked with a rather thick Creole accent while Alison gave her a quick smile before responding.

"Sure!" she said before taking a seat across from the woman and then presenting her palm to the woman.

"Folks around her call me Mama June, and you?" the woman asked.

"Alison nice to meet you." The FIB Agent replied while Alison watched her look over her hand.

Despite Mark warning her years ago about wasting her money on people on the side of the road Alison couldn't help but to hear what the woman had to say even if she got her life story entirely wrong.

As Alison watched the woman run her fingers over her palm she couldn't help but watch as the woman close her eyes and give a few hums before a smile spread across her face.

"Well aren't you a rather proud strong woman, and hardworking with a kind heart." The woman said earning a smile from Alison she could tell this woman was more than likely pulling speaking out of her ass." You have a kind heart, but it is full of doubt because it belongs to two separate men who are the complete opposite of each other." She added to Alison's shock and surprise as she watched the woman closely.

"One is a strong hard-working handsome young man whose heart is full of righteousness and doing good in the world. Your relationship started out slow, but you love him, he loves you, and the two of you are perfect for each other." She stated earning a smile from Alison. "While the other is…-." She trailed off while Alison watched her closely.

"You can say it, I know what he is." Alison replied while the woman nodded her head.

"The other is a savage man, who's seen the dark sides of this world and lives in that same world with his head held high because death walks beside him. Despite that though this man is entirely devoted to you and loves you more than he does anything else but he's so far into the dark world that he doesn't know how to come into the light." She added before pulling her hands away from Alison and looking her in her eyes.

"Am I right?" Mama June asked earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Yes, I was away from him for two years and got with another but after seeing him today I realized…I still love him and he still loves me." The FIB Agent shot back earning a nod from the woman.

"This man is bad for you but the heart wants what the heart wants." She replied to Alison's surprise. "When I look at you Alison I see a pure white inside of you, and I'm not talking about your skin." She added.

"Only two things can happen if you stay with that man. You'll either be his shining star that guides him out of his dark world or…he'll pull you into it and a girl like you won't survive that type of world." She replied.

"He's fought to keep me out of that world." Alison shot back while remembering the times Mark has kept her from using a gun or fighting when he went to war with the Ballas.

"He can fight to keep you out of the world, but that man walks with the devil…and the devil has a strong way of bringing you into that world." The elder woman replied earning a nod from Alison before she started to rise from her seat before being stopped by the woman.

"There's something else you need to see?" She replied causing Alison to sit back down before her.

"Give me both of your hands child." The woman said earning a nod from Alison before she presented her hands to the elderly woman who quickly took them in her own and wrapped them up.

"Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, and relax." Mama June replied while Alison hesitated before following her instructions. Things then seemed to go numb for Alison, she felt like she was in a dream and was unable to move her arms, legs, or any part of her person and the more she fought the more she felt numb to things.

" _Please go home Mark."_ came a familiar voice that Alison instantly recognized as her own as a wave of visions and images started to feel her head.

" _Everything is alright."_ The voice of Mark shot back followed by the sound of gunshots and screeching tires.

" _They fucked him up."_ Came a new voice that she couldn't recognize.

" _None of them deserved this."_ Came the voice of Link as the sound of fire engines filled the air.

" _Everyone and their fucking mother is going to die twice for this shit."_ The teary anger filled voice of Lee shot next.

" _I can't look at what I did to you."_ Finished the voice of Mark.

The visions and images then soon started to clear up for Alison as she took an image before her that made her heart cringe. It was of a familiar Creole sitting on a leaf covered ground with his hands handcuffed over his head while his head hung low. He was covered in dry blood, his right hand was bloody and bent at a weird angle, his shirt was torn open, and too make the sight even worse was there was a bullet wound on the side of his head.

" _No, N_ o NO!" Alison yelled out breaking herself from her trance and noticing the Creole woman sitting before her with an emotionless look on her face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked visibly freaking out at what she just experienced.

"It would seem the gods have blessed you with a vision of things to come." She replied to Alison's shock and surprise. "You should feel lucky they often don't give a response especially as fast as you had one." She added to Alison's surprise.

"Jesus what does it mean?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It can mean a lot of things, but mostly it means that you have a little glimpse as to what's to come and you have the ability to change the future should you see fit." The woman replied before Alison rose from the table while drawing her cellphone and instantly calling Mark, whose phone quickly went to voicemail, so she decided to call the next best thing.

"Link Mark needs you." she shot out.

 **Elsewhere**

The party seemed to be going on in full-swing at the Voodoo Club as Mark found himself sitting at a table watching as Cake and a few other New Arcadia Hustlers received lap dances and flirted with the girls of the club while Joe sat off in the distance.

Despite everything looking calm Mark didn't like this situation so he seemed to be constantly looking around the club to make sure nobody was going to shoot him when he least expected it.

"Quit staring off stranger." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his gaze and notice a short black haired dark skinned African American woman with brown eyes and wearing a blue G-String and Panties standing before him with a smile.

"Courtney, didn't expect to see you here." Mark greeted while sending a smile to the stripper who lived in the 3rd Ward with Marrick and would often help out the Roman Boyz when they needed it.

"I wasn't hoping to see you, where's your brother?" she asked.

"Running late." Mark replied earning a roll of the eyes from the girl.

"How come every time you come in here most of the girls always light up to say you don't take dances?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Remember that club shooting a few years back?" he shot back earning a nod from the woman. "Me and my guys got a few of them out when the bullets were flying so I guess they think I'm their hero." He added earning a nod from the woman.

"That explains a lot." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You want to do dance or do you want to keep talking?" she asked with a smile while Mark shook his head. There was a rumor going around the club that he might be gay because he never really wanted a lapdance or was interested in any of the women, but it wasn't that it was more so because unlike most men he didn't think with his dick and that reason alone was one of the main reasons he'd survived this long in the game.

"Excuse me." Came a new voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice a dark skinned African American woman holding up a lighter woman over her shoulder.

"My girl here got a lil too turnt up if you can see. Do you mind walking us to our car there's a guy here who's been following us around?" the woman asked causing Mark to look around the club before responding with a nod as the women watched him rise to his feet before leading them out the back door of the club.

While Mark was leading the duo out he failed to notice Joe, Cake, and two other African American men following him out through a different door.

Upon stepping out the backdoor Mark instantly felt the cold air of the outside metaphorically splash across his face as the two women led him towards their car, a silver Sentinel.

"Thank you for this." The darker skinned woman said as Mark opened the back door of the car and quickly laid the intoxicated woman down but as he layed her down she drunkenly lifted herself up and pressed her lips against Mark before spitting something into the man of the Roman who quickly pulled himself away and spit out what she passed him.

"What happened?" the darker skinned woman asked as she watched Mark start to cough before looking over to her.

"Your friend spit in my mouth." Mark replied earning a look of sorrow from the woman.

"I'm sorry for her." She replied while Mark wiped his mouth. He wasn't a drinker so the taste of alcohol or any type of alcoholic beverage was foreign to him but something about this drink seemed familiar to him.

"It's nothing." He replied while wiping his forehead as it slowly started to sweat and keeping his eyes on the woman without noticing Joe and Cake stepping out of the club while sending a look across the street where they noticed an all-black wearing Muujai walking down the alleyway.

"If only more guys were like you." She replied while noticing Mark move his hand towards his chest and knowing that his heart was probably beating faster than ever before in his chest.

"The first dose will bring his heartrate up and make his muscles expand but that second dose will lock everything up and leave him unable to move." Said Muujai as he looked down at the sharp meat cleaver in his hand with a smile before looking back to Mark as the woman started to approach him for a kiss that Mark quickly backed away from.

"What was your friend drinking?" Mark asked while taking a few steps back as the woman slowly approached him while Joe and Cake looked on, but before she could get to close the sound of screeching tires caught everyone's attention and caused them all to turn their heads and notice three cars, two brown and one blue, speeding down the alley way before coming to screeching halts before them.

"Shit!" said Muujai as he dropped he started to run out of the alley, dropping his Meat Cleaver in the process, while Joe and Cake watched him leave with mixed looks on their faces.

"Get on the fucking ground Pendejo's!" yelled Travieso as he hopped out of a brown Tornado with a Remington 870 Shotgun in his hands while approaching Mark and quickly striking the Creole in the face with the butt of the weapon successfully knocking the man to the ground and then pointing his weapon at the woman, Joe, and Cake who instantly lifted their hands in the air while Guardo, Loka, La Quica, and five other Orgullo Marron and three other Azteca's surrounded them.

"What the fuck is this?" asked the woman with surprise and anger in her voice before she was silenced by La Quica who slammed the butt of her Pistol over her head bloodying her skull in the process.

"What's all that shit you were talking earlier puto?" asked Guardo as he kept his M16 trailed on Joe.

"Neither of them are the guys that killed Raskal but they were they with the guy." said La Quica with venom in her tone.

"Where's your amigo puto?" asked Travieso as he moved his Shotgun to Joe's fat stomach.

"If I were you I'd take that gun away from me. I'm BGA and you know what'll happen if you fuck with." Started Joe before Travieso slammed his weapon into Joe's stomach causing him to lean forward and clinch his gut.

"I don't give a fuck who you are." Yelled Travieso as he slammed the weapon over the back of Joe's head successfully knocking him to the ground and causing Cake to move to help his uncle before having the guns drawn on him.

"You're gonna tell us where your friend is or you're gonna be dropping pounds real quick." Said Guardo as Joe watched him pull a Machete from the back of his pants while trying to ignore the pain in the back of his head.

"He's-." Joe started before a loud scream followed by a gurgling sound filled the air and caused everyone to turn their heads and notice a Orgullo Marron member with his eyes wide open as Mark stabbed him in the back of the neck with his Bowie Knife.

"Oh shit!" yelled La Quica as the group noticed the tip of Mark's blade coming out the back of the man's throat.

"KILL THAT FUCKING MAYATE!" yelled Guardo as an Azteca member with a Shotgun moved to aim at Mark only for the Creole to lower himself before grabbing the weapon and knocking it upward where the Azteca member fired off a slug into the air.

"Fucking-." The man started before trailing off as Mark swung his nine in a half inch knife with almost blinding speed and stabbed the man once in the face earning a loud cracking sound as the stainless steel blade broke through his skull and went through his brain.

The remaining nine then quickly lifted their weapons and fired a barrage of bullets at Mark who quickly ducked down to use the dead Brown Pride Vago as a bullet shield. The man was then hit thirteen times before Mark pushed him into the group before running for cover behind the car where the other girl was lying inside trying to avoid the shots as Mark Andrew his M1911 Pistol and blindly fired three shots into the direction of the men striking one of the Azteca's in the knee and bringing him down.

"SHIT!" yelled the woman in the backseat who was faking being intoxicated as she ducked down to the floor of the car while the bullets blew out the windows.

"Hit that fucking Mayate!" yelled Travieso as the bullets quickly went through the doors of the vehicle and blew out the tires.

"Shit let's go." Yelled Cake as he threw Joe's arm over his shoulder and pulled him away from the shootout with the girl who was knocked out earlier followed their lead while the gang members kept their guns trained on Mark.

"Enough!" yelled Guardo as the group stopped shooting and noticed that the car was now lined with bullet shells and there was smoking coming from the inside.

"I got this." Said La Quica as she and three more Orgullo Marron Vagos started to approach the vehicle where they noticed the bullet filled body of the light skinned African American woman in the back seat, but before they could get to the other side of the car Mark had loaded a fresh magazine into his gun and then taken off his jacket and thrown the lining of clothing away from the car causing everyone to aim their guns in the direction of the jacket and fire off a few shots before realizing there was nobody inside of it.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Mark yelled as the group turned to the car and watched as he rose from cover and fired a shot that struck an brown wearing gang member in the face and then an Azteca in the chest before vaulting over the trunk of the car feet first while firing his gun striking La Quica four times in the chest with the powerful .45 caliber bullets literally ripping her breast away from her body.

He then knocked the woman to the ground and landed feet first on top of her body with his feet bouncing somewhat on her chubby stomach. The last Vago that was sent to check the car then saw an opportunity and lifted his Mini-Uzi in the direction of Mark but the Ward Boss was quicker on the draw and fired a single shot that struck the man in his left arm causing him to spin around. The Roman then saw his chance and leapt forward with his knife drawn stabbing the Vago in the back and causing him to pull the trigger of his gun letting off a barrage of rounds that Mark directed at the remaining men and striking an Azteca member several times in the chest while Guardo pulled Loka away from the shots.

As Loka looked around with a shaky breath she quickly noticed that the only survivors of their original group of twelve was now herself, Guardo, Travieso, and two more Orgullo Marron members.

"THERE IS NO ESCAPE THIS TIME." Mark yelled out while firing off what remained of his magazine and striking a Orgullo Marron member in the back of the head and blowing his brains all over Loka who was then put in a state of shock and surprise at the sight of the man's brain matter covering her body.

"Fucking Pendejo must be trained." Said Travieso as Guardo sent a look to the frozen Loka.

"Snap out of it Mana we need you now." the man shot out to his younger sister while noticing her blank expression while Travieso moved to reload his Shotgun just as the sound of gunfire was then replaced by silence.

"Did he leave?" asked Guardo as he wiped the blood and brain matter off Loka's face just a familiar voice could be heard.

"Oh god!" said La Quica as she found herself crying out in pain while looking down at the bullet holes lining her chest.

"La Quica." Travieso yelled earning the attention of Loka and Guardo as they took a peek from behind their cover and noticed the Honduran woman lying on her back while looking down at what remained of her chest. The Vago Shotcaller then broke his cover to the disapproval of Guardo as the group watched him run to the body of La Quica and kneel down beside the woman where he noticed her blood soaking into her shirt while she took shallow breaths.

"Come on Mija stay with me." he yelled out while the Honduran woman went to speak up.

"Behind…you." She coughed out caused Travieso to whip his head around in a fast motion on notice Mark standing over him with the meat clever in his hand.

"NO!" Travieso yelled out before going silent as Mark brought the weapon down on top of his head cracking the man's skull and spraying his blood over the face of the Creole who completely ignored it before moving to continue chopping away at the body of Travieso and La Quica like they were mere pieces of meat.

"I AIN'T GOING BACK IN NO FUCKING CLOSET!" Mark yelled out after chopping off the hand of Travieso and moving to do the same with his face.

"Hey punk!" yelled Guardo as Mark lifted his head and instantly fell backwards as Guardo fired three shots and struck the Roman in his vest but instead of falling back-first on the ground the Creole rolled backwards and came up with his Pistol raised and firing off three shots striking the Azteca OG in the right leg, right arm, and right side leaving him staggering backwards.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled Guardo as he struggled to fight through the pain as Mark charged him and knocked him to the ground before stomping his foot down on the man's bullet wounds and causing him to scream out in pain and terror.

"I said I ain't going back to the closet Dunbar." Mark yelled out while standing over Guardo with his gun pointed to the man's face.

"What the fuck are you talking about Cabron." Guardo yelled out before looking past Mark's blood covered face and noticing that the man's eyes were wide dilated, the night was cold but he was visibly sweating, and his body was going through slight tremors. With all this in mind Guardo instantly realized that Mark was high on some kind of Hallucinogen and more than likely wasn't in his right state of mind and didn't see them as he was.

The Azteca shotcaller seemed to be hitting everything on all cylinders, right now Mark wasn't in his right state of mind. His heart was pounding almost a mile a minute, he felt somewhat euphoric but he also felt like he was a young teenager on the streets of Dockington and lying before him wasn't a bald Cholo Andressed in blue and black but a bald Caucasian man wearing the uniform of a Dockington City Police Officer.

With that in mind Guardo knew it would be damn near impossible to talk Mark out of what he was about to do so instead of fighting, arguing, or bitching over it he merely closed his eyes and awaited death to come while silently cursing that he would never see his baby girl again.

"NO!" yelled Loka earning the attention of Mark as she rose from cover with her gun drawn and firing six shots but only seeming to hit Mark once in the arm before he raised his gun and fired all five of his bullets into the body of the Chola.

"NO Maya!" screamed Guardo before Mark kicked him in his already bleeding side then turning his attention to Loka and getting the Meat Clever ready for another body to tear through. "No!" Guardo continued while trying to fight through the pain of the three bullets in his body as he turned over on his stomach and forcibly tried to stand up while Mark slowly approached Loka like a masked horror movie monster.

"No more, no more, no more." Said Mark as he continued to stalk the motionless woman while Guardo slowly rose to his feet with his pistol raised but before he could fire a shot the sound a gun going off filled the air and the man was instantly forced forward as a bullet pierced his back and blew out his chest.

"Bye Bye!" said Lee as he leaned out the side window of Andre's all black Baller and fired another round from Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun striking Guardo this time in the back of the head and successfully blowing his brains out in the process while Andre stepped on the brakes of the SUV and causing it to come to a screeching halt while three more vehicles stopped along with it.

These new sounds instantly caused Mark to whip his head around with his knife at the ready but upon looking past the headlights his gaze quickly fell on Lee, Link, Buck, Manfred, Andre, Davey, and Eddy as they stepped out of the vehicles with their guns drawn.

"Jesus!" said Link as he and the others looked over the bodies of the dead Vagos before approaching Mark who seemed to lower his guard upon seeing the duo but the drugs were still coursing through his system and he instantly noticed that the two men seemed to be teenagers once again.

"Mark what's going on?" asked Lee as Manfred approached Mark causing the Roman to lash out with his knife but before he could reach the Indian man he was stopped by Lee, Buck, Miller, Viktor, Davey, and Eddy who successfully pulled him down.

"What's his problem?" asked Manfred.

"Fuck you Dunbar, why are you protecting this scum?" Mark yelled out to everyone's confusion.

"Who's Dunbar." Asked Davey.

"Bucky, Miller, Davey, Eddy, Viktor see if you can get them to get rid of these bodies for good." Lee yelled out earning a nod from the man. "Link get Mark in my car." Lee yelled out while Link moved to help the youngest Roman to his feet before slowly moving him towards the car. To the surprise of the others the Creole didn't lash out at the man of Irish descent but he did give growls to Andre, Miller, Davey, and Eddy as Link helped him inside Lee's Dominator.

"Make sure these bodies are never seen again." Said Lee as he reached into his backpocket and pulled out eight hunAndred dollars before presenting it to Andre who instantly took it and nodded his head before looking to Miller and the others.

"You got it man." Said Andre as the group looked to the body of the fallen gang member while Lee looked down at the Chola before him with a saddened look.

"Too bad you were kinda cute." He said before hearing the girl give a low wheeze and then start speaking.

"You better pray, I'm never found…my uncle is…Onda and he'll come for you." She said out earning a nod from Lee.

"Let him come." The Chinese man said out before making his way towards his car. Despite the girl's warning Lee didn't have the stomach to kill her because what she was about to go through was a lot worse than he wanted.

 **Meanwhile**

"What the fuck was that?" asked Muujai as he stood across from Joe who had a wet towel on the back of his forehead to soak up some of the blood.

"That was the fucking Vagos retaliating for that shit you pulled earlier today." Joe yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Them bitches are gonna pay for that shit on the real." Stated Cake before he went for his cellphone.

"You say Mark was the one that got you out of there, well you better be thanking him at his grave because there ain't no way in hell he survived that shit." Muujai replied before Joe's cut him off.

"If you think Mark's dead right now you're gonna be in for a surprise come tomorrow morning." He shot back with anger in his tone.

"Even if he as good as you say he is, there no way in hell Mark could have survived with that drug in his-." Muujai started before Cake interrupted him.

"Mark's alive!" he stated earning the attention of the two men. "I just got a text from Lee saying they taking him home and they want a sit down with us tomorrow." The man replied causing a smug look to spread across Joe's face while Muujai inwardly cursed himself.

 **East New Arcadia**

As the night went on Alison found herself getting colder as she sat outside the home of Mark and the others awaiting their return. She couldn't explain why but the vision she saw kept flashing through her head and for some reason she felt almost like she was going to have a panic attack with the worry and fear in her heart.

The sound of her cellphone ringing then caught her attention and caused her to look down and notice that it was Steve calling her, but before she could answer the phone she was stopped by the sound of car engines and headlights causing her to look up and notice Lee's Dominator pull up.

"Jesus!" Alison started before watching as Lee and Link helped a blood covered Mark out of the car and directed him to the front door.

"Is he okay?" she asked while approaching the group only to be stopped by Link.

"Yeah he's fine…somewhat." He stated while Alison watched Lee walk the Creole into the house." Someone drugged him." Link added to Alison's shock. "He start tripping out and hallucinating and then he got into a fight with a few assholes in the club. Don't worry though they're all still breathing just with a few missing teeth." He lied to Alison worry.

"I want to see him." She replied causing Link to shake his head.

"That's not a good idea he lashed out at Miller and the others. He sees them as threats and I think he may do the same to you." Link replied but his words went on deaf's ear as Alison moved past him and made her way into the house where she noticed Lee in the backyard spraying the blood off Mark with a hose.

"Alright now go change clothes and get in bed brother we'll watch over things for the night." Lee replied while Mark shook his head.

"I ain't going back brother." He said earning a nod from Lee.

"Fuck Dunbar none of us are going back." Lee replied with a smile earning a shared smile from Mark before he walked back into the house and made his way into his bedroom while Alison watched him closely.

"Whose Dunbar Lee?" she asked causing the Chinese man to look back to her with a saddened look.

"Mark will tell you when he wakes up, right now I suggest you steer clear of him he's not in his right mind." He shot back before making his way into the living room just as Felix made his way inside of the house.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

"I don't like being out here man." Said Viktor as he stood with Buck, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Andre as the group found themselves standing in a swamp just a few miles outside of New Arcadia with mixed looks on all their faces.

"Man where these fucking Feral's at?" asked Andre.

"Wait." Said Miller as the group went silent and noticed a seven year old blonde haired Caucasian girl who was in a white Andress step out from behind a true and stare at the group with dull blue eyes.

"Where are your parent's kid?" asked Manfred before the group was as the little girl looked to the sky and let out a loud whistle. They then went silent and instantly heard a several other whistles echo throughout the swamp followed by the sound of several more that seemed to be drawing closer to the group. The scene was ominous and the group of men seemed to be inwardly shitting bricks as a few whispers could be heard throughout the swamp followed by the sound of leaves breaking.

"Come on out." Yelled Andre with anger in his heart before the group turned their heads and noticed a heavyset elderly Caucasian man step out from behind a tree carrying a large wooden stick and wearing dirty old fashioned clothing.

"We brought something for you and your family." Said Andre as he opened the back of the group's truck and presented the corpses of the Orgullo Marron members to the man who looked at the group before saying something in an unknown language.

The group then watched as several men moved from behind the trees and made their way towards the truck and started to move the corpses out of the backseat.

"Fucking Cannibals man." Said Davey earning a nod from Eddy as the duo watched a man lick the blood off the severed hand of Travieso before smiling at the group.

 **New Arcadia**

It must have been a hour since the group had returned home and Alison still felt a bit uneased at seeing Marcus in the state they brought him in. His eyes, they seemed filled with fear, anger, and pain so many emotions she never knew the Creole had within him.

Seeing him like that added with seeing him in the state brought an uneasy feeling over her but she needed to see him despite what the others warned about him.

So the FIB Agent quickly stepped off her couch and made her way down the hall before stopping in front of Mark's room and then knocking on the door before making her way inside and instantly pulling herself back at what she was see saw inside. There Mark sat on the floor but to her fear and surprise he was with his knife slicing into his own right arm.

"NO!" Ali yelled out before rushing to the youngest Roman and knocking the knife out of hand and then looking over his wound. Luckily he was slicing into his forearm and not his wrist but he still managed to cut deep enough to draw blood.

"Shit!" she said before pulling off her jacket and wrapping it around Mark's arm and then eyeing him closely and noticing the blank expression on his face. "Jesus Mark snap out of it." She yelled out while noticing that his eyes were dilated and seemed almost glossy as he looked up at her and spoke.

"I…missed you." Upon hearing those words Alison's face instantly contorted to a confused expression before watching as Mark moved in to hug the woman's torso and rest his head on her shoulder.

" _ **Steal my heart and hold my tongue**_." He started to Alison's surprise. " _ **I feel my time…my time has come. Let me in, unlock the door…I never felt this way before.**_ " He sang while Alison's eyes widened at realizing he was singing the song Til Kingdom Come by Coldplay.

"Mark-." She started while he continued to sing.

" _ **The wheels just keep on turning, the drummer begins to drum. I don't know which way I'm going and I don't know which way I've come**_." He continued while taking Alison's hands within his own. " _ **Hold my**_ _**head inside yours hands. I need someone…who understands. I need someone…someone who hears…for you I waited all these years**_." As he continued Alison couldn't help but to put her hand to the back of his head and run her hands through his hair while Link and Lee stood outside the room watching the duo.

" _ **For you I'd wait, til kingdom come. Until my day, my day is gone…so say you'll come and set me free…just say you'll wait…you'll wait for me**_ **."** He continued while Alison noticed tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

" _ **Say you'll wait, you'll wait for me."**_ She sang back while holding Mark tightly in her arms.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people the latest chapter for New Arcadia sorry it came later then I promised it was Mid-Term Week so I've been extremely busy with school.**

 **I introduced a couple of new characters in this chapter and I also killed off a few but it's not gonna be the end of things in the start of a long bloody war.**

 **The character Cake is visually inspired by Method Man's character on the Wire Cheese who was also Prop Joe's Nephew so I also decided to make him Joe's nephew on here and give him a role as Joe's number one street guy.**

 **I also introduced one of the main antagonist in this chapter Kareem "Muujai" Farah. Muujai is Swahili for Murder and if you haven't figured it out he's a BGA Hitman with a love for chopping people up, cooking them, then feeding them to their friends. Chopping people up and feeding friends to people can be a debated practice. Whenever I look up some gang things I find that there's always that individual in a certain gang that does some fucked up shit and Muujai is the one that does the fucked up shit for the BGA. You'll more about him over the next couple of chapters as he continues trying to kill Mark. He is also visually based off actor Razaaq Adoti who played Jill's Partner Payton on Resident Evil Apocalypse and the main antagonist on Black Hawk Down who shot down the first plane.**

 **Mark's new guy on the streets Andre is visually based off Rapper Rotimi who plays the character Dre on Power. He's new but he's now Mark's buffer that keeps him insulated from the streets.**

 **The character Fatman is also a sorta friend/antagonist for both Mark and Task in New Arcadia. He's visually based off Tim Mosley and is the Ward Boss for the 4** **th** **Ward.**

 **The term Ward Boss is a something the Italian Mafia used to title people their capos who oversaw operations in places like Chicago, New York, and New Orleans as well. With black gangs Ward Boss isn't really used but police title guys with a lot of power in a Ward a Ward Boss so Mark calling himself that seems to fit.**

 **Gwen's Boyfriend Terrence is visually based off Curtis Hamilton who plays Wide Receiver for the New Orleans Saints but also showed off his acting ability when he played Dr. Dre on the Lifetime special Surviving Compton. That scene with him, Gwen, and Lee does seem somewhat out of the blue it will lead to something bigger later because if you didn't notice Terrence has a gang tattoo on his arm.**

 **I also went over a few districts and neighborhoods in this chapter. The Rose District and Irish Point are based off the Garden District and Irish Channel in New Orleans. The Garden District is mostly white but there is a big Honduras population that, along with the Irish Channel. It maybe called the Irish Channel but it's been mostly black since the 60's but there are still old fashioned Irish Celebrations there like the St. Patricks Day Parade and even a few old fashioned Pubs. The Garden District is located in the lower 3** **rd** **Ward while the Irish Channel is inside both the 3** **rd** **and 2** **nd** **. If you go to the lower parts of the 3** **rd** **and 2** **nd** **Ward it's alright with Yuppies and artsy type but the more you go north it gets worse.**

 **The city of Jenner is a Suburban City based off Kenner in Jefferson Parish. It's based in Jefferson Parish but it can be described like what Inglewood or Long Beach is to LA. It's a city in a different area but it's still a part of the New Orleans area. If you go to north Kenner it's mostly Honduran and some people call it Little Honduras because you see a lot of shops, restaurants, and vendors. You can literally go there and not here a word in English for a good ten minutes.**

 **The reason for the big Honduran population is because a lot of them came over in the 1960's. A Census estimated that there are over 103,000 Hondurans in the city but that also includes people mixed with Hondurans so the number could be smaller but it's still a high figure.**

 **What Muujai had Mark drugged with is sorta similar to what Trevor and Michael took in V where they had to shoot the Aliens and Clowns but in Mark's instance he really was fighting but what he was seeing will be revealed next chapter because in honesty you can't imagine doing something while on a drug and not do anything at all seriously. It's not all in your head the thing you are punching is wall and when you wake up you're gonna have bloody knuckles.**

 **Mama as you can tell is an old fashioned Voodoo Priest which there are a lot of in New Orleans because it is the city of Voodoo. I was supposed to show that off in an earlier but I forgot about it. Down here Voodoo is big it's major part of the culture here and is taken very seriously. In Middle School there was this girl who used get mad and tell people she'd Voodoo Curse on them. She was expelled for threatening someone's life.**

 **Voodoo is like a religion down here does it work is a question everyone ask and would it work in the fashion I had Alison experience it. From my experience I've never seen it personally but people tell me it's worked for them so I look at it the same way I would a person who tells me they went to church and the preacher laid hands on them and they could see, hear, or feel god because in all honesty the concepts are the same they both some man's religion.**

 **Yes Mark just killed the Orgullo Marron Vagos and the Azteca's…but the fighting between the New Arcadia gangsters and brown is not over, not by a longshot in fact the first shots have been fired in a long bloody war that's gonna make the war with Brian and Ballas look like a Steven Seagal fight scene or a kid playing with toy soldiers they both look the same really and you can't tell me they don't.**

 **And yes Lee did hand their corpses over a group of Cannibals I call the Feral Clan. Cannibalism has been around for centuries but it's big in the south. In the past you could see entire families of Cannibals and in New Orleans I'm serious you can make a wrong turn in a Bayou or Swamp and think you just stepped onto the set of the next Wrong Turn movie. That's why it was weird for me to see Cannibals in GTA V, sure you can find maybe a serial killer who eats people but to find more then one congregating and living together is rare. Most Cannibals don't trust each other unless they're close like a Family so I decided to put a Swamp Family of Cannibals in New Arcadia.**

 **Are there real Families of Cannibals down here I can't say for sure but there have been some in the past. We also have rural swamp folk that don't like to interact with the outside world the show Swamp People shows that but some are more reclusive and I'll point that out later on in the story.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Alison learns more about Mark's past and shows the newly arrived Steve the city, Lee gets a job from the Vietnamese that has him Mark, Task, Adahy, and the others stealing guns from a bunch of Rednecks in the Bayou.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice night Zilla Out.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: A Thousand Ways to Die in the Bayou**

 _A Black Guy, A Chinese Guy, Two Native Americans, and A Mexican walk into a Bayou filled with a bunch of Racist Rednecks with more Guns then Brain…What Can Possibly Go Wrong?_

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was starting to rise on this morning in New Arcadia as Alison found herself slowly opening her eyes and realizing that she was once again waking up in the bed of the youngest Roman, but then reality soon hit her. She slept in Mark's bed with Mark in it last night and that was one of the things she was trying to avoid.

Upon looking under the covers at herself she noticed that she was still wearing her clothes from the day before so she gave a nod in a silent victory before looking up and realizing that the youngest Roman wasn't in the room similar to the night before so Alison quickly jumped out of the bed and made her way into the hallway where she heard a unsettling noise coming from the bathroom and quickly noticed Mark leaning over with his head in the toilet bowl.

"Ah fuck!" Mark said before giving a loud cough then vomiting again in the toilet as Alison walked into the bathroom and started to rub his back in a soothing manner. "Damn it!" he yelled upon finishing and looking up at the woman who looked down upon him with a look of concern causing the Creole to turn away.

The duo didn't have sex the night before but words were said, things were done, and right now they both were having that awkward moment in the morning where they couldn't look at each other and feared asking one another the questions that were on both their minds.

"Mark I-." Alison started deciding to break the silence that was building over the two of them but Mark quickly cut her off.

"Don't!" he said in a deep tone to Alison's shock. "Let's not sit here and talk about what happened last night and what was said, it causes less problems." He replied with a growl before looking down to his bandaged arm while Alison looked him over and noticed the small bandage over his forehead.

"As you wish." She replied earning a nod from Mark before he upchucked into the toilet while Alison continued to pat him on the back in a soothing manner while watching him take deep breaths.

"Mark…who's Dunbar?" she asked causing Mark's eyes to widen before giving a low growl of anger at her question. "Was he another one of the men that hurt all of you when you were young?" she asked causing Mark to look at her angrily, but he looked at her with hate in his eyes he noticed the concerned look on her face with this image before him he instantly calmed down and decided to talk to her.

"I lost it on my foster parents one day. I shoved my foster mother and punched my dad so they called Dockington Police to straighten me out…Officer Jacob Dunbar was the worst of them all." He started to Alison's surprise. "Being a cop in Dockington made Dunbar very…racist so he who liked to fuck with me instead of Link or Lee. He was a dirty cop but he never touched me in fact he despised what we were but as long as he got a cut of the money he turned a blind eye." He added while Alison looked him over.

"Those fucking assholes paid Dunbar two thousand dollars to disciple in me." Started before trailing off and looking to the bathtub. "He took me to this house in Northeast Dockington where him and a few of his cop buddies would spend the day cracking jokes and zapping me with Tasers and Cattle Prods." Mark shot back to Alison's shock and surprise.

"Then at night he'd lock me in this small, cramped, smelly closet tie me naked to a chair, and leave me like that for a week with music just blaring." He finished with anger in his tone. "Then when the week ended and I'm starved, thirsty, and covered in my own filth, he'd take me out to the foster home and parade me around for everyone to see." He replied with anger in his tone.

"Then after all of that was done, he sprayed me down with a hose, gave me water,…and then threw me back in that closet for another week." He replied with anger in his voice before elbowing the wall with anger in his tone.

"It's embarrassing, here I am a person not afraid to kill and that bastard is still in Dockington doing what he does best…making people suffer." He shot out while lowering his head before being taken off guard as Alison pulled him in for a quick hug before speaking out.

"He's alive but he'll get what he deserves…guys like him always do." She shot back causing Mark to lower himself while taking in her familiar sweet lavender scent before pulling away from her to the woman's surprise.

"You shouldn't have slept here last night." He shot to Alison's surprise.

"I had to make sure you didn't cut your hand off." She shot back.

"I thank you for that, but it may…complicate things with your boyfriend." He replied causing Alison eyes to widen as the thought of Steve finally filled her mind. He was coming to New Arcadia today and it had been over a day since she last talked to him so things weren't looking good right now.

"You should go to him." Mark stated causing Alison to look down at him and notice the serious look on his face while he looked away from her. "It's not good to keep a guy waiting so go to him, I'll be okay Lee and the others will keep me company." He added earning a nod from Alison before she leaned down to look him in the face but the Creole kept his gaze away from her while she looked him over.

"I'll call to check on you tonight." She said while Mark nodded his head before watching her stand up to leave out of the bathroom. As Alison stopped to look back inside she noticed that Mark was watching her leave so without thinking she decided to speak up.

"I don't want you to think that just because Steve is in my life you're out of it. I still care about you Mark and I want you to know you can come to me if you need to talk…about anything." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I know…I'll just the gruesome shit I do to myself though." He stated earning silence from Alison before she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where she noticed Lee and Link in the kitchen making breakfast.

"When did you two start to cook?" she asked with a half-smile while Lee gave a chuckle.

"When Mark started leaving for weeks on end without telling people." Lee replied causing Alison to look down.

"Did he tell you how he got drugged, I mean I thought you guys were drug free?" she asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah he told us." Replied Link while Lee looked to the hallways and shouted. "He told us and I don't feel sorry for his ass." Before turning to Alison and speaking out.

"Some bitch asked her to take her drunk friend to their car. When he layed her down in the backseat she jumped up and kissed him on the mouth and whatever she was drinking passed into him." Lee replied to Alison's shock.

"That was all her I had no intentions of doing that." Mark yelled out from the bathroom.

"Yet it happened." Lee shot back.

"Does that happen a lot?" Alison asked with a raised brow.

"Us getting drugged doesn't really happen. We play it smart by not eating or drinking anything while we're out so we stay clean but the kisses…well-." Link trailed off before Lee cut him off.

"Occasionally a few of the strippers like to kiss us after we got them out of the club from that shooting, but other than that nothing special. I mean occasionally I bring one of them home but we aren't whoring ourselves out to them." Lee replied with a slight chuckle. While Alison lightly nodded her head.

"Don't worry Mark wouldn't have his rumor of being gay if he was like Lee." Link replied to Alison's shock.

"Gay!" she asked.

"Yeah Mark's the only guy who goes to club and doesn't flirt, take a dance, or even want to talk to strippers." Stated Link.

"That's because I don't like being teased." Mark shot back earning chuckles from Lee and Link.

"Don't worry about Mark, we got him today." Stated Link earning a nod from Alison.

"Alright then, let me know if you need anything and I mean anything." She said to the two boy's confusion. "I may have been away these last few years but I've been keeping track of things in and around New Arcadia these last few years to make sure you aren't dead or in jail." She added.

"Well then glad to see we didn't give you anything to worry about." Lee shot back with a chuckle.

"You aren't dead or in jail but does the killing of the Ward Boss for the 17th ring any bells?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest and watching as the group looked away from her. "Or a shootout in the 17th that left five dead." She continued while the group remained silent.

"Mark told me about you boys running the 17th Ward. I have…some problems with that but I can work around them as long as there are no bodies anywhere…and I mean that." She stated earning nods from the duo.

"Well you ain't got nothing to worry about we're-." Lee started before his cellphone started to ring causing him to look down at the device and notice a familiar number of the phone.

"I gotta go." The Chinese man said. "But we're listening to you." He said before making his way into the bathroom.

"You got nothing to worry about Ali, last night was our first violent act in over three months. So there's been no need for violence." Link replied earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Alright then but I will check in on you guys." She said before making her way towards the front door. "And watch over Mark, he seems to need it right now." She added before Link nodded his head and watched her go out the door while Mark and Lee made their way into the living room.

"You feeling any better?" Link asked while sending a look to Mark who gave a violent cough before speaking.

"No, fuck I'm gonna slice Joe in half for this shit." The Creole yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Are you sure he was trying to kill you last night?" Link asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah I'll admit I fell for the walk me to my car bullshit, but even if that weren't the case why was Joe and Cake following me there. It had to have been a trap." He yelled out while gripping the handle of his knife.

"I guess the BGA has given him that ultimatum." Lee replied while folding his arms over his chest.

"Ironic ain't it the BGA was trying to kill you but if it wasn't for the Vagos interrupting you'd be dead?" stated Link with a slight chuckle.

"Man fuck them boys they didn't save me they wanted Joe dead more than me, but I guess that's changed now." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

"You got nothing to worry about with them Los Santos Rejects. We made sure their bodies won't be found…ever again." Lee replied earning a nod from Mark before his cellphone started to ring again.

"Who's that?" Link asked while eyeing the Chinese man closely.

"I gotta take a trip to Little Vietnam to meet with Sonny for a new job." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright be careful." Mark replied before collapsing on the couch. "I'm just gonna hang here...and hate myself for being weak." He added before pushing his face into the couch cushions.

"You do that brother." Lee replied before making his way out the front door while Link watched Mark closely.

 **Elsewhere**

On the otherside of New Arcadia Joe found himself continuing to nurse the back of his skull with ice from his refrigerator. The man then made his way back into his living room where he noticed Muujai sitting on his couch smoking a joint.

"I don't like nobody smoking in my crib dawg." Joe replied earning a chuckle from Muujai who quickly said something in Somali before responding.

"Negro I don't care what you like because as far as I'm concerned you have no say here, until Marcus Roman is a dead man." He yelled out with anger in his tone.

"He would be dead if you didn't go and kill that fucking Vago." Joe shot back with anger in his tone.

"To hell with the Vagos, those butt babies messed up by messing with us and I expect you to make them feel for that…today." He stated earning a shake of the head from Joe.

"I can't…it's a Sunday." Joe stated to Muujai's surprise. "New Arcadia police crackdown a lot harder on dudes who do shootings on Sunday because of so there's this unwritten rule on the streets on what to do…and what not to do in New Arcadia." He added earning a slight nod from Muujai.

"Understandable…alright then we won't hit the Vagos, but Mark is still a target." He replied.\

"What makes you think Mark will just meet with us huh, what makes you think he doesn't suspect something?" Joe asked earning a chuckle from Muujai.

"I guess we'll find out today." He finished with venom in his tone.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to Little Vietnam wasn't long for Lee as he parked his car in front of a familiar Vietnamese Restaurant before stepping out of the vehicle and then making his way through the front door where he noticed a number of men and women sitting down eating as he made his way up to the counter where a young Vietnamese woman with short black hair, bright black eyes, and wearing a red dress stood before him.

"Sonny's in the back." She said before allowing Lee to step past her before making his way into the back of the restaurant where he heard the familiar sound of blows being landed against a human body and upon finally reaching his destination he spotted Sonny standing beside a Vietnamese man who must have stood about five foot eight with a shaved head, dark black eyes, and wearing a grey suit and punching a shirtless Vietnamese man that was tied to a chair.

"Lee glad you could make it." Said Sonny as he eyed the Chinese man with a smile. "You remember Nguyễn Van Tru?" he asked earning a nod from Lee.

"Yeah Winston." Lee replied earning a look from the man. He was a main enforcer for the Vietnamese gang and has put in work for them not only in New Arcadia but also Liberty, Los Santos, Sunbelt, and Carcer City. The man was also a Vietnamese immigrant whose name was sometimes hard to pronounce for a number of people so they "blessed" him with the name Winston something that he despised.

"Watch it China-Black." The Vietnamese man replied earning a chuckle from Lee who leaned against the counter with a smile. Over the years of working for the Vietnamese Criminals he'd earned a nickname of his own, China-Black, because unlike them he was Chinese and spent much of his life hanging around blacks so the name seemed to fit him.

"Who's the guy in the chair?" Lee asked before looking to the blood covered man who seemed to be cowering in fear.

"A **Chết tiệt ăn chó** , **(Shit Eating Bitch),** who thought it was smart to steal from us. Who's a second away from getting his dick chopped off he doesn't tell me where my money is." Sonny yelled out causing the man to cower in fear. "That's what's wrong with your generation Lee you boys are fucking greedy and power-hungry." He added earning a confused look from Lee.

"My generation I was born in the early 90's this dude looks like he maybe mid 80's." the Chinese man shot back.

"That makes it worse." Winston shot back with a chuckle.

"As far as we're concerned the generation gets worse and worse as time passes, just look at Millennials. I got a nephew that literally loses his head whenever the internet goes out." Sonny shot back earning a nod from Lee.

"Yeah well they are the generation that like to talk over a computer screen and not go out. Plus they didn't grow up in that age whenever someone had to make a call you couldn't be on the computer. That made tech support difficult." The Chinese man stated before giving a chuckle. "So you want me to get your money out of this guy?" he asked while Sonny shook his head.

"No, what I need you to do is more serious and you may need to bring that crew of yours with you for this job." He replied.

 **Red Stick**

The day was finally starting for Felix as he found himself opening his eyes on this new day in Red Stick and noticing the smell of food air that seemed different from what he was accustomed to living with Mark and the others.

Upon lifting himself up from the couch he realized that he was in the living of Task and Adahy's home and deducted that he must have fallen asleep in their living room. After rising to his feet the Mexican man then made his way into the kitchen where he spotted Task standing over the stove preparing a breakfast of grits.

"Glad to see you got up." The Lakota replied before turning to face the Mexican man who rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that." He shot back earning a shake of the head from Task.

"Dude you're practically with us everyday, the face that you don't spend some nights here amazes me." He stated earning a roll of the eyes from Felix.

"It still makes me look back." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Task. "Last night I was trying to think up a new job we could pull off." He added earning a nod from Task.

"Don't worry about it something will turn up." Replied the Lakota before Adahy walked into the living kitchen just as Felix's cellphone went off.

"Who is that?" the Creek Warrior asked he and the Lakota looked to Felix.

"Lee, he says he's got a high paying job that he could use extra hands for if you guys aren't too busy." Felix shot back earning a slight chuckle from Task.

"See I told you something would turn up." The Lakota shot back while Adahy shook his head.

"I get that we need the money but I'm getting tired of getting the scraps off their jobs." Adahy shot back to Felix's confusion.

"I get you don't like it, but it's worth taking so swallow your pride and put on your shoes." Task responded before fixing himself a bowl of Oatmeal and then making his way out of the kitchen.

 **New Arcadia Airport**

The mixed order of sentences, tones, grunts, and scoffs seemed to be filing Alison's mind with a feeling of confusion as she stood inside of the airport awaiting Steve, whose plane had just landed. As she waited the FIB Agent's mind seemed to be working against her as she thought about the youngest Roman while continuing to remember the night they shared.

Their time was short but it still left a memory in her mind. After stopping Mark from cutting himself she had put the man to bed and despite her mind telling her not to hop in the bed with him her heart was telling her not to leave him alone…so she didn't. She climbed in the bed with him and held him in her arms in the manner a wife would a husband when their mother dies. The feeling of his head on her chest and her hands moving through his hair seemed to bring a blush to her face as she remembered kissing the top of his forehead after he'd fallen to sleep.

Her thoughts were then interrupted by someone yelling out her name causing her to look up and notice a familiar rugged brunette approaching her with a smile and wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jean pants, and white shoes.

The sight of Steve seemed to bring a smile to Alison's face as the memories of Mark quickly faded out and were replaced by new thought as Steve approached her and quickly wrapped her into his arms and then planting a big kiss on her lips to Alison's surprise. After a few seconds though the woman lazily closed her eyes before wrapping her arms around him and taking in his taste as she kissed him back.

The duo then separated and smiled as they gazed into the others eyes silently before Alison finally broke the silence.

"I didn't think you'd miss me that much." she said while watching him chuckle.

"Yeah well when you don't answer your phone all-day I kinda got an idea." He replied before planting another kiss on her lips.

"So are you gonna show me the town?" he asked while Alison nodded her head before looking down as Steve took her hand within his own and following her out of the airport.

 **Elsewhere**

"What are we doing here?" asked Muujai as he found himself sitting outside of a Corner Store in the 17th Ward watching as people went in and out.

"This is usually a spot where we can find Mark." Stated Cake as he found himself sitting beside Muujai watching the building. "Niggas on the street think he be bringing fools up in there chopping them up and eating." He added earning a slight chuckle from Muujai.

"Is it true you eat people?" he asked causing the Somali man to turn to him with a smile.

"I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer." He replied while looking back out at the restaurant where he noticed an Indian American man make his way inside but failed to think much of it as Manfred sent a look back and noticed Cake in the car with the BGA Hitman.

"Hmm!" said Manfred before he stepped inside the store.

 **East New Arcadia**

The ride back home wasn't long for Felix as Task pulled his car up in front of the Mexican man's home before stepping step out of the vehicle just as Lee pulled up and parked in his usual place before stepping out and noticing Felix step out with the two Natives.

"Well, glad to see you two could make it." Said Lee as he approached the trio and shook hands with Task.

"You said big pay day." The Lakota replied while Lee sent a look to Adahy who remained silent. Over the years Lee had learned not to expect much from the Creek Warrior so he often didn't push the man to open up unless he had to.

"Not really a pay day but what we are going after is big and could get you some more money for your pockets." The Chinese man replied with a slight chuckle. "But come we can talk about this inside." he added before leading the trio to the front door before opening it up and allowing the group to step inside where the group quickly noticed Mark resting his head on the lap of a familiar Chinese woman who was sitting on his couch wearing a dark red dress.

"When the hell did you get here?" Lee asked earning a wicked smile from Ana.

"A few minutes after you left, I heard Mark had an incident last night so I thought I'd check on him." The IAA Agent replied while stroking the head of the Roman.

"I'm fine." Mark shot back with a growl while Task, Adahy, and Felix got a look of the Creole and noticed his eyes were somewhat bloodshot, he had dark circles around them, and he looked somewhat weaker with less color in his face.

"What happened to him?" whispered Felix as he looked to Lee.

"Some bitch at the club passed him her spit without telling him she was full of Mushrooms and LSD." The Chinese man shot back knowing he was only giving a half-story but the less Felix knew at the moment were for the best.

"We got a bone to pick with you." Said Adahy as he eyed Ana who gave a chuckle while eyeing him before looking to Lee.

"What's the job you got Lee?" she asked just as Link and Buck walked into the living room.

"Alright I got a job from the Sonny, apparently some shits been going down the Asians in Los Santos and they need some…hardware to help them sleep more comfortably at night." Lee replied to the group's surprise.

"Well if you're looking to us you're out of luck, someone bought our entire supplies a few days ago." Shot Adahy as he folded his arms over his chest while Felix gave him a confused look.

"Thank god for that we haven't been able to get a real sale these last few months and we don't know why." Added Task causing Lee to send a look to Mark who shook his head at the man. The duo knew the exact reason why the two Natives hadn't been getting any action but they decided to get keep quiet on that for all of their safety.

"We don't know you need to sell them guns, we need you to help us steal some guns for them." Lee replied to the group's confusion. "A couple of nights ago some hillbilly walks into one of their restaurants with his wife and son. The dumbasses thought nobody in the place spoke good enough English and started talking about a shipment of guns these rednecks in the bayou are holding onto for some guys in Alabama until the heat dies down." Lee stated earning nods from the group.

"Sonny's people have already been doing recon and area and it's legit." He added before reaching into his pocket and pulling out pictures of an old rundown building with a few trailers around it and a large truck parked out front.

"Sonny's already given me thirty thousand for signing off on it and he says he'll give me another thirty when it's done, but I doubt I can do this alone." Lee replied before sending looks to Mark and the others.

"I'm in." said Buck before sending a look to Link who shot out. "Someone's gotta watch over your." Before folding his arms over his chest while Lee sent a look to Task and Adahy.

"Aside from a cut of the money you two will also get a crate of weapons to sell for yourselves…for your troubles." Lee added earning looks from Task and Adahy before the former replied. "We're in!"

"I'm in as well." Voiced Mark with a growl earning the group's attention.

"Are you sure you can fight?" asked Lee as he watched the Roman struggle to rise to his feet.

"Yeah, she's just gonna make me fight anyway." He replied while all eyes fell on Ana who gave a smile. "Plus you need someone who knows those Bayou's. Those Rednecks know it like they know their sisters G-Spot but I can get us where we need to be." The Creole added while Ana smiled.

"You can count myself in as well." She replied to the group's surprise.

"I thought you didn't like to touch jobs like this?" asked Lee while Ana gave a slight chuckle.

"Normally I don't, but seeing as Mark isn't exactly the best prepared for battle I think I'll insert myself into your job…free of charge." She replied to the group's surprise. "Plus this you time to stretch the legs." She added with a wicked smile.

"Alright then, we're all set so let's go make some money." Lee replied with a half-smile before leading the group out of the house.

 **Elsewhere**

The chiming sound of someone entering the front door seemed to instantly catch the ears of Manfred as he turned his head and noticed Miller and Viktor entering the place with mixed looks on their faces as they approached him.

"What's going on brother?" Miller asked as he stood across from the Indian man who looked out the window of the shop and noticed that the car from earlier was still parked out front.

"Don't turn around, but Cake and some other guy are parked out front the store right now." he stated earning confused looks from the duo before they slightly looked back and noticed a silver car parked across the street from the store.

"You think this could have something to do with last night?" Viktor asked earning a slight nod from the Indian man.

"Either way it goes you both remember protocol for this situation so we gotta act." Manfred replied earning nods from the duo before they went to move around the while he went to the back office of the store and noticed a small safe resting on the floor behind the desk.

The Indian man then quickly opened the safe and revealed its contents which consisted of almost fifteen thousand dollars in cash and a 92 FS Beretta's resting atop the money. He then quickly picked up a plastic bag and started placing all the money inside. Over the last few years the BSU members had grown rather accustomed to hiding and cleaning the money they collected from street taxes and heist and had developed a system for moving everything around.

After filling up the bag the Indian man then returned to the front of the store where he handed it to Miller and Viktor before saying. "Move to get the others and make contact with Mark when you're done." He said while Miller handed him twenty dollars in a ruse that looked like they had actually bought something before speaking out. "What about you?"

The Indian man then replied by slowly lifting up his shirt and revealing the handle for the Pistol to the duo's shock. They knew Manfred wasn't a shooter and it was well established that he wasn't good with a gun, but the Indian man would happily use it if a situation came up and right now he hoped nothing would as he watched Miller and Viktor stepping out of the store while Muujai kept his eyes on the place as Cake slumbered beside him.

The New Arcadia Hustler quickly fell asleep from boredom from sitting outside of the store and because of so was unable to identify Miller and Viktor as they stepped out while seeming to be in the clear with Cake never seeing him before and Muujai not knowing any of them as he continued to look at the store.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive back to her home wasn't long for Alison as she walked through the front door with Steve following behind her as they walked inside and took in the décor of the house.

"Wow you moved in nice." He said with a smile Alison gave a slight chuckle.

"Thanks…I had a little help." She replied while remembering Lee, Buck, and Link helping to move her furniture in the other day while looking at the floor as Steve moved throughout the house.

"You didn't cook last night?" he asked causing the woman to go wide eyed as she remembered that she didn't sleep at the house last night so there would be no sign that she was.

"No, I ordered out…and today is garbage day so I went ahead and took it out." She shot back while Steve nodded his head.

"Alison Trueblood always the go getter." He replied before approaching the woman with a smile and watching as she blushed before him.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna show me what New Arcadia has to offer?" he asked earning a slight smile from Alison before she gave him a quick kiss before leading him out of the house.

 **Le Lezard Roi Bayou, Outside of New Arcadia**

The sound of the long stretching wetlands seemed to the only things filling the ears of Mark, Lee, Task, Ana, Felix, Adahy, Link, and Buck as they found themselves standing on the otherside of one of the largest Bayou's in the country looking out at a rather large boathouse on the swamp with a few armed people moving around it carrying guns with a large truck was parked outside of a worn-down cabin, and a few guys on Airboats moving around the swamp.

"That's a lot of Rednecks." Stated Buck as he noticed a heavyset brown haired Caucasian male with a long brown beard wearing a dirty white t-shirt under a black leather vest, blue jean pants, black boots, and carrying a Remington 870 Shotgun around the house.

"Getting near that truck maybe difficult with the amount of security these guys have around them and going in stealthy may prove different." Added Link as he looked over the area.

"Why can't we just swim over there that way they won't see us?" asked Task.

"Because that plan will get us all killed or missing limbs." replied Mark earning the attention of the group as they watched him suck on a piece of Watermelon he had brought from home causing Lee, Link, Task, Felix, and Adahy to note that he looked like a big ass stereotype right now sucking on the fruit.

"This place is called **Le Lezard Roi** Bayou, and there is a reason for that." Stated Mark as Ana watched him approach the water with a smile before looking down and then tossing his piece of watermelon in the bayou to the group's confusion as they watched it float along the top of the murky waters. "Wait for it." Mark added before the group watched in shock and awe as a set of long powerful jaws broke the top of the water and clamped down on the piece of watermelon causing a big splash that caused Link, Buck, Felix, Adahy, and Task to all step back as they noticed the bright red eyes of the armored modern day dinosaur before them.

" **Le Lezard Roi** translates to The King Lizard, this area is known for having rather Gators." Said Mark as he eyed the Reptile angrily before the group watched it give a low hiss before submerging itself back into the murky waters of the Bayou.

"Well that takes my plan off the board." Replied Task as he took a hard swallow at the realization that he'd rather be shot then eaten alive. "Any other takers?" he asked before the group heard the familiar sound of an approaching engine and turned their heads to notice a dark grey van speeding towards them.

"You guys still using the van thing?" asked Task as he looked to Lee.

"Best way to get our things around." The Chinese man shot back as the van came to halt before the group who looked inside to notice an African American man with a shaved head, black eyes, and wearing a black track suit in the front seat.

"I got your gear ready boss." He greeted earning a nod from Mark and Lee who led the group to the back of the van where they opened up the doors and revealed an arsenal of weapons and ammo in the back.

Over the last few months the group had decided that constantly going to Ammunation wasn't as smart as some would think, especially after hearing about a New Arcadia gangster getting arrested after using the bullets he bought just mere hours before to carry out a killing. Since then Mark and Lee payed the man before them, Emmanuel, to buy their bullets and carry their guns to keep them out of their house and whenever they needed them the group often called him up.

"Man it feels good to hold this." Said Lee as he picked up and looked over his Tactical Mossberg 500 Shotgun with a smile. Over the years his weapon had received some wear and tear from over use such as the number of scratches on the stock but the weapon was still good and Lee even had the phrase "Have a Nice Days" written on the side in marker.

The Chinese man then started to load his gun up with Shotgun shells before reaching behind his back, pulling out his Sawn-Off Shotgun and loading a few shells into it, and then loading a few into his Glock 19.

"Hold still." Said Link as he found himself strapping Buck into his bulletproof vest while the boy loaded a Magazine of rounds into his Mini Uzi.

"This is gonna be epic." he replied before adding a magazine into his Glock 19.

While those two readied themselves Task, Felix, and Adahy found themselves doing the same as they popped open the trunk of Adahy's truck and pulled out the weapons inside. Task took his MP5 Submachine Gun and a Pistol but he also grabbed Quiver and a few Arrows for silent combat, Felix grabbed his Ruger SR 556 Assault Rifle and a Pistol, and Adahy stuck with his own AK-47 Assault Rifle and a pistol.

"You have something I can use?" Ana asked while watching Mark dig into the back of the van and pulled out Remington 700 Sniper Rifle with a Silencer before presenting it to Ana who gave a slight chuckle.

"You want me that far away from the fighting?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Like you said I'm not operating at a hundred percent so I might not be able to take the bullet today." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Ana before she took the Rifle and noticed Mark handing her his MP7 Submachine Gun that she also took while watching Mark reach into the back of the van and pull out his SCAR-L Assault Rifle. Like Lee's Shotgun the Rifle had also taken some damage over the years such as the scratches and paint beginning to fade and Mark had also written the phrase "U Mad Bro" on the side of his sight in marker in a fashion that had some symbolic meaning.

The Roman already had his M1911 Pistol on him so he quickly started to load it up with ammo as well reaching into the back of the van for a little something extra.

"So what's the plan?" asked Link as the group heard a loud clacking sound and noticed that Mark had dropped a box of bottles with rags coming out the top on the ground and now had his M203 Standalone Pistol in his hand.

"The plan is simple." Said Mark as the group watched him detach the Grenade Launcher from its Pistol Grip attachment and then move to begin attaching it to the Under-barrel of his Rifle. "You see that row boat over there?" Mark asked directing the group's attention the single boat on the water.

"Me, Lee, and Task are gonna squeeze in that and use the current to guide us over to the otherside of that swamp. If we're lucky and stay calm the gators shouldn't touch us." He added to Lee and Task's unease. "We'll create a distraction and make a lot of noise to draw those fucks to us with Ana keeping us covered. And while we're doing that Felix, Adahy, and Buck will go right up the middle to the truck. Once you get it drive off with it, with our combined efforts we should be able to keep them back long enough." He finished earning slight nods from the group.

"Any reason why I gotta be on the boat?" asked Task as he sent a look to the waters.

"Between all of us, not counting Ana you're one of our best shots." Mark replied earning a slight chuckle from Task.

"Plus with you in danger we don't have to worry about this guy leaving us." Lee added while sending a look to Adahy. "Just a precaution." He added while the Creek Warrior rolled his eyes while watching the group move into positions.

"I hope this plan of yours works." Said Ana as she watched Mark, Lee, and Task climb into the small rowboat and lay themselves down while resting three of the Molotov Cocktails beside them.

"Doesn't it always." Mark replied earning a smile from the woman as she watched Adahy and Felix move to push the boat into the water and watched as it started to float to the otherside.

"I hope this plan of yours works Mark." Said Lee as he felt the boat move across the water.

"Yeah I just realized, I think I would rather be shot to death then eaten alive." Added Task as the group heard a low hissing sound come from the side of the boat followed by a slight tapping as an Alligator moved along the side.

"Just stay quiet and remain calm." Mark shot back while looking up at the skies as he felt the boat rock to the side while Link and the others looked on with wide eyes at the scene before them as an alligator brushed across the side of the boat.

"They're not gonna make it." Said Buck before the group heard the sound of an engine and turned their heads to notice an airboat speeding towards their location.

"Looks like we might have found a distraction." Said Ana as she lifted the Sniper Rifle looked out the scope and noticed a skinny Redneck with long brown hair and wearing a white shirt with the Confederate Flag design in her crosshairs.

As she pulled the trigger on the weapon the muffled sound of the bullet came off as a low hiss that created a loud popping sound as she blew a hole through the face of the man on the boat causing his corpse to fall into the water while the boat continued to speed down the Bayou.

The smell of blood soon filled the water and caused the Alligators to swim away from the boat and approach the corpse in the water while Mark, Lee, and Task breathed a sigh of relief as they continued to float to the otherside while Felix, Adahy, and Buck made their way to the only entrance to the compound while a shirtless redneck carrying a Pistol quickly noticed the rowboat floating towards the compound.

"What the he-." He started before looking and noticing the three men in the boat. "SHIT!" he yelled before drawing his Pistol just as Task lifted himself up and fired an arrow that struck the man in the center of the chest taking him by surprise and causing him to fire off a round that alerted the other Rednecks.

"Fucking hell." He whispered out while looking down at the arrow sticking out his chest. He then tried to lift his pistol again but before he could fire off a shot his chest cavity was obliterated courtesy of Lee who cocked his Shotgun before giving a wicked smile.

"So much for the element of surprise." Said Task as he cocked his gun.

"Prepare for combat." Mark yelled out just as the group noticed three Rednecks making their way to the side of the Lake House with their weapons at the ready.

"Let's do this." Task yelled out while firing off seven shots that struck the first man in the chest and stomach, shredding up his intestines and destroying his gallbladder in the process.

"Kill those fucks." Yelled another man with an M16 Assault Rifle as he and a man with a 12 Gauge Shotgun opened fire on the group causing the trio to duck behind the boat for cover but their efforts seemed to be in vain as the powerful rounds started to tear through the wood and to make it worse the group could hear the engine of another airboat speeding towards their location

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Task as Mark blindly fired from cover just as four more men started to fire on the group.

"We got them-." Started one Redneck but before he could finish his sentence his sentence he felt a sharp pain go through his chest that caused him to look down and notice his white shirt starting to turn red as his blood soaked into the shirt.

"Missed Target." Said Ana before she fired another shot that struck the man in the center of his forehead and caused the others look at him and this moment of relief was quickly exploited by Lee and Task who grabbed two of the Molotov's, lit the paper inside, and then tossed them in the direction of the group.

"MOLOTOV'S!" yelled one Redneck as the flaming bottle collided with his face and shards of flaming glass embedded themselves in his eyes while the liquid inside was ignited by the fire and splashed across the bodies of the three other men causing them to ignite and scream in pain as the fire burned into their bodies.

"MOVE!" Mark yelled to Lee and Task causing them to break cover and run to the side of the Lakehouse while he noticed the Airboat speeding down the waters towards them with a Redneck carrying an AK-47 Assault Rifle trying to hold on.

"Almost-." Mark started as he tried to line up the airboat into his sights. "THERE!" he yelled before a Grenade from his Launcher underneath and striking the front of the boat causing an explosion that created a cloud of fire that engulfed the men on the boat.

"Talk about getting their attention." Started Ana as she covered the three men as they split up and moved around the Lakehouse while more Rednecks seemed to be pouring out of almost everywhere.

"What the hell's going on out there?" yelled a Blonde haired man wearing a black leather jacket, blue jean pants, and black boots as he eyed a man with an M16 making his way for the window.

"There be a fucking Coon, a Chinaman, and a Dirt Worshiper outside causing a heap of-." The man started before the top of his skull was blown apart and his brain matter splattered across the room to the man's surprise.

"Shit what are we gonna do Earl, if we lose Fosters Guns it's gonna be the end of us." asked a Skinny Redneck who was missing a few teeth as he held a Remington 870 Shotgun while watching Earl pick up a M4A1 Assault Rifle.

"We fucking kill those bastards, let's go boys." He yelled out before making his way down the stairs of the house while ducked alongside of a parked truck and fired off two slugs that hit one man in the chest and blew the knee off the other while Mark laid down cover fire.

"Shit!" said Mark as he felt himself already starting to get tired. His body still hadn't yet to recover from the drugs being in his system so he could feel himself getting weaker but he would still push through as he fired off his last three rounds from his Assault Rifle before moving to reload.

"That's it fight on Marcus." Said Ana as she smiled at Mark who finished reloading and broke cover while Task shot down three more men.

"Get that Featherhead." Yelled Earl as he directed four Rednecks at Task who quickly ran for a trailer while the men continued to shoot at him.

"Wait don't shoot we got merchandise in there." Yelled one of the men at another who had already pulled the trigger on his Shotgun and hit the Lakota once in the back. The shot didn't pierce his bulletproof vest but the force of the hit was powerful enough to send Task rocketing forward through the glass window of the trailer and landing hard on the carpeted floor.

"Shit!' said Task as he looked down and noticed that his right arm had a long scratch on his right arm where a shard of glass had cut him. He then looked up and noticed that the entire living room of the trailer resembled a college chemistry lab with beakers, burners, and such lining the tables in the room.

The Lakota figured that this must have been where the group cooked their meth and more than likely had stolen the equipment from a local school because he noticed that one of the beakers had SHS written on the side which was a local high school in New Arcadia.

"Motherfuckers!" Task yelled out while noticing the Rednecks were beginning to make their way to the front door of the trailer.

"Let's go!" one of them yelled as he kicked open the door and quickly noticed that the lab had been smashed to pieces and there was no sign of Task.

"SON OF A-!" he yelled out before a loud explosion caught everyone's attention as they turned their heads and noticed the trailer was now engulfed in flames while Task stood around the back with a smile on his face.

"Meth is flammable dumbasses." He said before leaning down while Earl looked on at the sight with anger in his eyes before turning his head and noticing Felix, Adahy, and Buck making their way to the stalled truck.

"They're going for the guns kill those sons of bitches." He yelled out causing the remaining Rednecks to direct their fire towards Felix and the others causing the modern day Aztec and Creek Warriors opened fire on the men striking one man several times in the chest and another once in the head and three more times in the ribs while Buck climbed to the side of the truck.

"SHIT!" yelled Buck as a bullet collided with the truck just mere inches away from his head causing him to lose his gripping and hold onto the side of the truck with one hand.

"FUCK!" the Juvenile then drew his Mini Uzi from the side of his belt and fired off twelve rounds that struck one Redneck three times in the arm and another once in the thigh.

"Got it!" he yelled out as he finally bust the side window of the truck before climbing through and opening the door from inside.

"Let's go!" he yelled out while Adahy and Felix continued to shoot at the men.

"Aim for the gas tank." Earl yelled out causing the Rednecks to redirect their fire to the side of the big rig to Mark and Lee's surprise and fear as they lifted their guns and started to fire on the Rednecks hoping to get their attention.

"Damn!" said Ana as she fired her Sniper Rifle almost nonstop and struck one Redneck in the back, another in the arm, and one more in the side. As of this point she wasn't trying to aim only to thin the number of men firing.

"Fucking Bitch!" yelled Earl as he caught sight of the Chinese woman and fired a barrage of rounds at her causing the IAA Agent to move for cover.

"Fuck!" yelled Felix as he watched a bullet collide with the gas tank and actually put a small hole in the side big enough for gas to seep from the side.

"Oh shit!" he yelled out just as the remaining seven Rednecks prepared to pepper them with another barrage of rounds but before they could fire off a single shot the ground before them exploded and Felix, Adahy, and Buck watched in surprise as they were blown across the battlefield with a few of them missing limbs.

"Shit!" yelled Earl as he turned his head and noticed Mark reloading his Grenade Launcher.

"Felix Buck separate the truck and get it away from the guns." Mark yelled out while the two men nodded their heads and separated with Buck going to the back of the truck while Felix moved to the front seat.

The teenager quickly reached into the back of his pocket to pull out a combat knife and started to cut the wires that connected the back of the trailer to the front of the truck while Felix pressed a button that detached the trailer before moving to hotwire the vehicle.

"Goddamn Coon!" Earl yelled out before firing a barrage of rounds at Mark striking him three times in the chest and bringing the already fatigued Roman down to his knees while he continued to reload his weapon.

"Sons of a bitch!" yelled Lee as he and Task moved to fire on Earl before each being hit once again in the back and turning to notice three more airboats pulling up to their location with a total of eight men carrying Assault Rifle on them.

"Kill those fucking cocksuckers." Yelled Earl as Lee and Task moved to cover while firing their weapons at the men who finally reached dry land and started to move up on the group.

"Hurry up!" yelled Adahy as he noticed he was close to now a full puddle of gasoline just as Felix finally got the truck to start up.

"I'm going I'm going." Felix snapped before slamming his foot on the gas petal and sending the truck rocketing forward while Earl looked on with anger his eyes before raising his gun and firing a barrage of rounds at the truck and front before Felix dove out of the vehicle just as ran into the swamp.

"Talk about a lucky jump." He said before moving to cover behind the trailer with Buck and Adahy who were laying down covering fire.

"Goddamn democrats giving fucking guns to niggas." Yelled a Redneck as he fired at Lee who couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Actually we got our guns from some Republican who wanted a quick buck." He shot out before firing off three shots from his Shotgun and striking one man in the face while Ana shot another in the back and Mark shot one man six times and smiled as the powerful bullets ripped through his groin and actually shot out his ass.

"Talk about a way to go." The Creole replied before saying something in French and then firing another barrage of rounds that struck another man twice in the face. He still had another Grenade left for his launcher but he figured it would be best to save it. Without the truck the group was unable to just drive off into the sunset so now they had to hold out against the Rednecks or slaughter them all so they could get the weapons.

"To hell with you." Said Task as he fired his last arrow and struck the neck of a Redneck who quickly started to spit out blood while trying his best to keep his Rifle leveled as he pulled the trigger and shot off his own foot before falling to the ground.

"Damn fuckers none of you belong here." Yelled another Redneck before Mark slung his Assault Rifle across his back and draw his Pistol before firing off a shot that struck the man in the knee while Felix fired another that shot the top half of his head off.

"You an American in New Arcadia, well you die in New Arcadia." Mark yelled out before turning to Earl who broke cover just as Ana fired another shot from her Sniper that almost hit the man who gave a low growl before firing on her and actually managing to hit her three times in the chest, once in the arm, and knocking her to the ground.

Seeing the IAA Agent fall seemed to leave Mark seeing red as he turned to the remaining Rednecks, drew his pistol, and then vaulted over the car he was using for cover.

"DIE DIE DIE!" he yelled while squeezing the trigger of his pistol and striking one Redneck in the center of the forehead, another in the neck, and another in the chest and watching as the bullet actually blew pieces of his heart out an exit wound in his back.

"Kill that-!" started another Redneck before he was hit in the right eye and fell backwards with his blood spraying over the face of another Redneck who went to wide his eye.

"Fucking Nig-." He started before being silenced as Mark drew his knife and in one slicing motion cut the man's jugular before watching him fall to the ground.

"Mop um up!" Lee yelled before Task, Adahy, Felix, and Buck each opened fire on the remaining Rednecks cutting them each down as Earl tried his best to escape before being hit in the behind by a bullet and falling to the ground.

"SHIT!" he yelled with a loud groan before rolling over on his back and noticing Mark standing over him with his gun pointed at him.

"Shit man you got the guns, why not just let me go?" he asked with a half-smile that soon turned into a pain filled expression followed by a loud scream as Mark shot him in balls.

"That was for calling me a Coon." Mark stated before shooting him again in the arm. "That was for shooting at my brothers." He added before firing another shot that hit the man in the thigh. "That was for shooting at my Natives." Mark finished before grabbing the man by his blonde hair and dragging him over to the edge of the land while Lee and the others watched closely.

"Oh boy." Lee said with a chuckle while Task, Felix, and Adahy looked on with confused expressions.

"And this is for hurting **Mon Amour."** The Creole yelled out before stabbing Earl once in the stomach before tossing him back first into the waters where he started to float.

"You fucking idiot you stabbed me in the stomach I might survive this." He yelled out while flopping his only good arm in the murky waters.

"Oh shit!" said Task as his eyes went wide at the realization of what was about to happen to the man.

"You just wait boy when I get outta-." Earl started before he heard a loud hissing sound and turned his head to notice an Alligator swimming to him on his right. "Shit!" he yelled before moving to his left and noticing more another Alligator and another emerging from the waters.

"FUCK!" he yelled before the Gator on his right in a quick flashed opened it's jaws and clamped down on his right arm while another clamped on his left with enough force to cause Earl to shriek at the top of his lungs while Link looked on at the scene with wide eyes as the water started to fill with blood.

"SHIT!" said Task as he, Felix, and Adahy looked on with a look of disgust.

"Here comes the best part." Said Buck with a chuckle as he and Lee watched in delight as the Gators performed their signature Death Roll and spun fast enough to literally tear Earl's arms clean from his body.

"Oh shit that's sick." Said Felix as Link tried his hardest not to throw-up while Earl continued to scream at the top of his lungs just as another Gator came up and bit down on the man's leg before rolling and ripping the limb off.

The sound of the man's bones cracking seemed to finally do it for Link as he bent over and vomited next to a bush while Lee and Buck continued to smile at the torture before they heard Earl give his finally scream as a Gator came up to his side and bite down on his head with enough force to crack his skull but instead of rolling with him he actually dove downward and took the Rednecks body with him into the murky waters.

"If I would have none all I had to do was get shot to get you at your best." Came a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice Ana standing before them clutching her bleeding arm. "I would have done it a long time ago." She added before Mark approached her and quickly went to inspect her.

"It's just a scratch and the rest are all in the vest lover boy." She replied with a smile while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Lee call Sonny, tell him to come pickup his guns." Mark stated before taking Ana by the hand and leading her over to the trailer. "And patch Task up before he passes out." He added before all eyes fell on the Lakota who finally noticed that the scar on his leg was bleeding and the Shotgun blast to his back must have actually broke through a little because there was bleed also leaking from there.

"Holy shit!" he said.

"That's gonna sting like a bitch when the adrenaline wears off." Lee replied before making his way over to the Lakota.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was finally beginning to set on this day in New Arcadia as Alison and Steve found themselves walking the calm streets of the upper 2nd Ward with each other taking in the sights layed before them.

"I see what you mean this city is beautiful." Said Steve as he and Alison made their way down the streets holding hands.

"It's beautiful, but it does have its dark side." She replied earning a chuckle from Steve.

"Everywhere does just look at South and East LS, South Carcer City, and parts of Liberty." He shot before adding. "If there wasn't a dark side to this we'd be out of work."

"Yeah but sometimes don't you wish we could be out of work?" she asked as the duo finally made it to their car.

"Yeah but that would involve too much." Steve replied while making his way to the driver side of the car while Alison went to the passenger side.

 **Elsewhere**

The boredom had finally gotten to Muujai as he eyed the building angrily before starting up the car and driving away while Manfred watched him leave with a smile before making his way over to the door and changing the open sign to closed.

The Indian man then made his way to the back of the store to grab his coat before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a familiar number.

"Everything good on your end?" he asked before hearing a chuckle from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah we're all good brother." Said Miller and Viktor as the duo found themselves standing storage locker overlooking a pile of money that was stacked just above their waistline.

"This pile seems like it gets bigger every day." Stated Viktor earning a chuckle from Miller.

"Our money from the heists, the street taxes, and plus the money Ana brings in. I'm actually surprised this thing isn't higher." Miller shot back before eyeing the money.

"You want to lie on it?" he asked earning a look from the Puerto Rican man. "Just to know what it feels like." He added.

"Grow up!" he shot back while Miller chuckled at his statement.

 **Le Lezard Rio**

"And there you go." Said Link as he finished stitching up Task's leg injury before watching as the Lakota slowly rose to his feet with a smile.

"Thanks man." He said before looking up with Adahy, Felix, and Link as Lee spoke with Sonny while a few Vietnamese gangsters loaded the guns into a truck.

"Don't worry we left two cases of guns for you to the side." The Irish man replied earning nods from Adahy and Task who continued to watch Lee while Mark found himself on the otherside of the Swamp with Ana bandaging her arm.

"I didn't know you were such a mother hen." The woman stated earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah well you did the same for me on many occasions." He replied before noticing the woman looking up at him with a smile as he planted a kiss on her bandaged arm.

" **Mon Amour**." Ana stated to Mark's confusion. "It's what you called me when you were executing that guy, it's French for my love." She added earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Since when did you learn French?" he asked.

"You forget I'm with the IAA, being multilingual is a requirement." She replied while Mark looked away from her.

"Did you sleep with Alison last night?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the youngest Roman before he responded.

"No, unlike you she's with a guy she actually cares about and I don't want her to trade up the life she deserves to be with me." He replied earning a slight nod from Ana.

"I can understand, but the heart wants what the heart wants. You and her can stay away from each other and say you won't do anything with each other, but in the end…she's gonna make her way to you. That's just fate." The IAA Agent shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"And where do you fit in this?" he asked while eyeing Ana closely.

"You know how this goes Mark. We may care about each other but soon I won't be here with you." She shot back earning a nod from the Creole.

"I'm aware, and I guess that just means I better take advantage of the little time I have left." He replied while moving to give the Chinese woman a kiss before she pulled away from him.

"Not now, you have work to do tonight Marcus." She replied to Mark's confusion.

"What kinda work?" he asked while eyeing her closely.

"You're gonna kill Joe." She declared to his surprise. "Like you said last night he tried to kill you before the Vagos showed up and ruined it. He will try again so you need to strike first before he does while he still thinks you don't know." she included.

"Killing Joe will result in a power vacuum in New Arcadia." He shot back with little emotion in his tone.

"A power vacuum that you could fill or control. Are you forgetting how you took the 17th and got everyone in line?" she asked while Mark looked away from her. "Jonathon Jones shot outside his mother's house, Travis Pennywell throat slit in his own home while watching Deep throat Girls 17, Manny Washington set on fire while sitting in his car outside his daughter's birthday, Carlos Jordan buried alive on the beach and drowned when the tide came in, and Anthony Spencer beaten to death outside a Strip Club-." She added before Mark interrupted her.

"What's your point?" he asked.

"My point is you could run this city if you wanted to." She replied while Mark took a few seconds to respond with "The crown is heavy and those who wear it may have friends turn to enemies."

"Yeah it's heavy, but you're smarter then you were in Dockington and know just how heavy that crown can get. Use that to make this city your own." She finished before grabbing the Remington 700 Sniper Rifle and presenting it to the Creole.

"Now go put one right between Joe's eyes and come see me afterwards." She finished before moving to walk away from the youngest Roman who watched her slip away into the bushes while Link approached him.

"Things good at home?" Lee asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah, but I got a new assignment tonight that may have fallout tomorrow." he replied while Link gave a confused look before Lee, Task, Felix, Adahy, and Buck approached them.

"Well we got paid." Said Lee as he held up his envelope before presenting Task and Adahy with their cut of the money.

"Thanks for this." The Lakota replied.

"No problem we get a new job like this one we'll let you know." The Chinese man stated while Task nodded his head before moving to walk away with Adahy.

"Looks like we got more guns for Guardo, let's see if he'll answer his phone." Adahy declared as he and Task made their way to their car while Link spoke up.

"We may need to head back to New Arcadia Manfred's been blowing my phone up all day." Link stated.

"You guys handle that, I've got to take care of something on my end." Mark shot back before moving to walk past the group who eyed him closely.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun had finally set on this day as Alison found herself fully opening her eyes and noticing that she was resting her head on the lap of Steve as they sat on the their living room couch watching television. The woman's eyes then widened as the thought of Marcus came to her mind and caused her to jump to her feet and instantly go for her shoes to Steve's shock and surprise.

"What's up?" he asked with an exhausted look.

"I just remembered I have something to do." She shot back to Steve's confusion.

"Do you need me to go with you?" he asked.

"NO!" Ali sternly shot back to both her own and Steve's shock. "Sorry it's just something I have to do on my own." She added earning a few seconds of silence from Steve before he spoke up.

"Alright then just be back soon." He replied before Alison moved to give him a quick kiss before making her way out the front door.

Her first instincts was to go to home of the BSU members but over the last few hours she'd learned that going to their home seemed to have a fifty-fifty chance of them being there so she decided to do something else.

The FIB Agent reached for her cellphone and pulled up her Trackify App and quickly went to search for Mark's cellphone where she noticed it heading back to New Arcadia.

 **Red Stick**

"Still no answer?" asked Adahy as he and Task found themselves making their way back into the city of Red Stick.

"Nope it's been all day and still no response from Guardo, Travieso, or anyone." Task replied earning a low growl from the Creek Warrior.

"Ungrateful pricks, we go through all that to get them more guns and they don't have the decency to answer their phones." He shot back before pulling up at their home and making their way inside where they instantly turned on the television and moved to the kitchen while the news played on the screen.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of the door opening seemed to alert both Manfred, Miller, and Viktor causing them to lift their heads and notice Lee, Link, Buck, and Felix standing on the otherside with mixed looks on their faces.

"Couldn't resist lying on it?" asked Lee as he smiled at the duo who were lying on the pile on money like it was a bed.

"No, but if it makes it sound any better this isn't as comfortable as you think." Miller shot back with a smile.

"Yeah we know we've all tried it." Link replied before the group watched the duo hope off the money pile.

"So what was so important that you had to move all the money here?" Lee asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"There was a silver car parked outside the store earlier today. It was Cakes car and he was inside with this other guy we've never seen before." Manfred replied earning a nod from Lee.

"Looks like Mark was right. Joe maybe trying to kill him," Lee stated to Felix.

"Wait I get I haven't been around much these last few days but what are you talking about?" the Mexican man asked earning the groups attention.

"We'll fill you in on the way home. In the meantime I want all of you carrying guns, registered guns, and moving pairs. If Joe's got his panties in a twist because we upstaged him a few dead assassins will send the greatest message ever." Lee stated earning nods from the group.

"Let's go!" said Lee as he, Link, Buck, Felix, and Manfred made their way out of the room.

"So why does Joe want Mark dead?" Felix asked as the group stepped out of the warehouse.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to Downtown New Arcadia wasn't long for Alison, but it did seem off to the woman. She was still busy tracking the youngest Roman and was wondering what he would be doing in a place like Downtown New Arcadia. This part of the city was the most diverse and there wasn't much of a reason for someone like him to be here.

As she looked down at her phone she noticed that her trackify app said that Mark was just a mere feet away from her and as she looked up she quickly noticed the car of the youngest Roman parked up the street but nobody was inside.

"Where are you Mark?" she asked herself before stepping out of her car and looking around before noticing that the app said that she was right on top of the youngest Roman but still couldn't see him.

Then a mental lightbulb seem to go off in her head, she wasn't on top of Mark he was on top of her. As the woman lifted her head she quickly noticed an all-black figure sitting on the edge of the building rooftop before her aiming a Sniper Rifle at the adjacent building.

"Shit!" Alison yelled as Mark loaded a fresh magazine into his Rifle before looking out the scope and noticed Joe sitting on his living room couch through the man's window.

In the past few months Mark had familiarized himself with the men he worked for and thanks to the help of Ana he was able to find the homes of all of them, for precautions.

"Right between the eyes." Said Mark as he lined Joe's head up in the middle of his crosshairs but before he could fire he was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing causing him to dig for it and notice Alison calling him.

Despite his better judgment telling him to not answer it the youngest Roman did the opposite and quickly put the phone to his ear and giving her a lackluster "Hello."

"Hey Mark I was just calling to see if you were alright at home?" she asked while continuing to eye the man.

"I'm doing a little better but I'm not home right now I needed a little air." He shot back earning a chuckle from Alison.

"Do you think that's good?" she asked to Mark's confusion as he instantly caught the sadness in her tone.

"What do you mean?" he responded with a question of his own.

"Sorry I'm just worried about you is all. I know you can handle yourself but I get more peace of mind when I know you're safe in your own home." She stated earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Are you there." She added before Mark responded.

"Yeah I'm here." He replied. "Is…Steve there?" he asked to Alison's surprise before she responded with a slight lie.

"Yeah he's here for me, but I'm still here for you so please…go home so I can stop worrying." She replied earning a loud exhale from Mark before he responded.

"Alright I'm heading home now." He replied earning a slight smile from Alison as she continued to watch the Roman from the ground floor.

"Thank you." She replied before the duo gave their goodbyes and hung up. She knew she got him to say he was going home but she still kept her eyes on Mark as he looked through the crosshairs of his Rifle and noticed Joe still sitting on his couch.

"Sorry Ali, but I need to be a little late for all our sakes." He whispered to himself before shouldering the weapon but before he could fire he watched as Joe rose from his bed and made his way to his front door to open it.

"Who's there." Mark asked himself while Alison eyed himself.

He couldn't make out the words but Mark watched as Cake walked into the room followed by a man he hadn't seen in a few years that seemed to make his heart skip a beat as he watched him yell at Joe with anger in his voice.

"No!" he whispered before picking up his Rifle and moving to make his way off the rooftop while Alison smiled as she watched him walk down the stairs.

"Thank you Mark." The FIB Agent whispered to herself before stepping back into her car while Mark slid into his own and pulled out his cellphone to call Ana.

" _Did you do it_?" the IAA Agent asked as she found herself sitting up on her bed with a smile on her face.

"Change of plans we got a problem, Muujai is here." He replied causing the usual calm look on the face of Ana to fade as she jumped from her bed and spoke out.

" _Muujai, Kareem Farah, are you sure you saw him_?" she asked.

"Right before my eyes with Joe and Cake." Mark replied earning a deep breath from Ana.

" _This is a game changer then Marcus you need to come over now_." She stated while Mark gave a nod.

"On the way!" he finished before hanging up his phone and preparing to start the car just as the phone started to ring again causing him to answer it.

"I can't talk now Lee we got a rather big problem to deal with." Mark shot out.

" _Great more problems just keeps pouring on_." The Chinese man replied.

"Wait what's the other problem?" Mark asked as Lee walked into the living room where he noticed Buck, Link, Felix, and Manfred standing before the TV with mixed looks on their faces.

"A brown one." Lee finished before eyeing the television.

" _The New Arcadia Coast Guard found the body of twenty-two year old Maya Ramirez floating in a Bayou outside New Arcadia with gunshot wounds and suffering from many ailments that come from prolonged exposure to the swamp. Coast Guards then took the woman to a local hospital in New Arcadia where she awaits in critical condition."_ The reporter added as Lee, Manfred, Link, and Buck easily recognized the picture of the girl as one of the Azteca's from the night before while Felix found himself inwardly cursing whoever would do such a thing to the woman.

He wasn't the only one mentally cursing though as both Task and Adahy found themselves standing in front of their televisions with mixed looks on their faces after hearing the news about Loka.

 **Westbeef Prison, New Austin**

The loud buzzing of a bell seemed to be the only thing heard throughout the large prison as a Chicano Corrections Officer with short brown hair moved through the clear halls of the prison before making his way into the Special Managements or Administrative Segregated portion of the prison.

Here is where the New Austin Correctional Department kept their most violent offenders and members of gangs classified as Security Threat Groups. These men are dangerous not just because of their hands but because of the power they wield on the streets of New Austin and that power was something all of them held greatly.

"Ramirez." The guard yelled before standing in front of a cell and then watching as a tall muscular Mexican American man with short black hair, dark brown skin, with various Aztec tattoos stood from his bunk and eyed the man.

"They found your niece, and let's just say she's not in the best of conditions." He added to the man's anger and surprise.

 **Authors Note: And there's the end everyone I hoped you liked this chapter and the twist ending that will lead to a lot of problems in the future.**

 **The heist Mark, Lee, Task, and the others pulled off was based off a heist from Mafia 3 where you steal guns from the Dixie Mafia for Cassandra. The alligator eating was actually something I had featured in Nolens but I decided to add up to it because alligators are a big deal here in Louisiana and almost as big as Florida.**

 **You're less likely to find an alligator in your backyard in Louisiana but you will find a lot of them and there's even an Albino Alligator at the Aquarium.**

 **Also some of you might ask why Mark was sluggish in this chapter and that stems from the drug he took last chapter. He was given LSD, Mushrooms, and a few other stimulants and with a Stimulant it increases your heart rate and when your heart rate goes up your body fights to get it back down to its resting point and the harder your body fights the more fatigued you'll be in the morning. You'll feel like you can't feel anything and you can barely walk and Mark was going through that same problem in this chapter.**

 **That scene where Mark told Alison about his account in foster care was based off a scene in Animal Kingdom where one of the brothers talked about going through the same experience while at Folsom Prison after he attacked a guard.**

 **Miller and Viktor lying on the money was based off a scene from the Breaking Bad where Huell and the other guy lie on the stack of money. Be honest if you have a stack of money before you'd lay on it everyone's thought about it.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Task and Adahy see Loka in the hospital before making a move against those that hurt her with the Vagos and Azteca's, Lee is tasked with carrying out an assassination, and the group try to find a way deal with Muujai.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice night.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: The Start of the Silent War

 **New Arcadia General Hospital, The Next Morning**

The sun seemed to be rising high on this day in New Arcadia as the smell of sterilized air, the sound of foot clatter, and a sea of white walls seemed to fill one of the cities many hospitals that was kept constantly busy with the trauma ward and morgue always being filled with bodies.

The morgue would have numerous bodies but today it was missing a body, and Lee was dispatched to make sure it got there. The Chinese man moved through the halls of the hospital almost like he was invisible thanks to his dark blue nurses scrubs he'd taken out of the nurses office.

The Chinese man had been dispatched to finish off the Azteca female who had survived Mark's onslaught outside of the Voodoo Club the other night. There was a risk to having her around and it was a risk they couldn't take.

Upon turning the corner and clutching the scalpel he'd taken off a doctor harder Lee inwardly cursed as he noticed three blue and black wearing men standing outside the room.

Lee was confident in his abilities enough to know he could get past the men and assassinate the girl, but he would have to make a lot of noise to do so and to top it off it wouldn't make a difference. If the Azteca's were here they knew about what happened to her, along with the Vagos, and more than likely Onda.

"Damn!" the Chinese man whispered before turning around and walking away from the room while pulling out his cellphone.

 **Red Stick**

"Kareem "Muujai" Jakar, wanted in America, Somalia, Canada, France, Egypt, and China for numerous counts of murder, drug trafficking, blood diamond trafficking, terrorism, piracy, and involvements in the Battle of Mogadishu, The Somalian Civil War, and various attacks against the United States." Stated Ana as she and Mark found themselves sitting in the dining area of her hotel room looking down at a large file placed on the table in the middle of the room.

"I know who he is, I met a few times with the BGA in Dockington." Stated Mark earning a nod from Ana.

"You know who he is, but you don't know much about him and what makes him dangerous." She replied.

"The motherfucker cooks people that ain't bad enough?" he retorted before watching Ana drop another file on the table.

"Did you know at the age of fourteen he was a rebel along with his father, did you know at a fifteen his father died and he set off a bomb that killed several people, did you know at sixteen he shot down one of the Blackhawks involved in the Battle Mogadishu, did you know he fled to America joined the BGA and a terrorist cell, did you know he enlisted in the Marine Core afterwards and led walked his entire team into an ambush…where only he survived, did you know he fled the US and became a pirate on the Somali coast afterwards?" she asked while giving Mark a serious look.

"Shutting up now." He replied while noticing the serious look in the woman's eyes.

"Just our luck, an international criminal in a place like New Arcadia." She stated. "I can't say I'm not surprised the BGA would bring in a heavy hitter to kill you, but I wasn't expecting they'd bring him in." she added earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"I can." He shot back to her confusion. "I disrespected him when I first met him, everyone was always afraid of him but I wasn't and he knew it…now he's trying to see if he can get the fear out of me. He's gonna learn soon though I don't scare easy." Mark stated to the woman's shock and surprise.

"No he won't." she yelled to Mark's confusion. "You're not going to fight Muujai, as far as I'm concerned the next time to you see Muujai you better call me because I'm bringing him in." she added to Mark's shock.

"Locking him up won't do any good, the BGA will just send someone else to kill me." He stated.

"it's not about the BGA Mark, it's about winning and that's something both of us can't do if you kill him." She replied to his confusion.

"The BGA trained you, I trained you, but Muujai's got enough training in him to kill you thirty times over." She stated to Mark's anger. "And if you kill him it makes America look weak and we lose our public image." She added before reaching out and grabbing the arm of the youngest Roman to his surprise.

"Now promise me, the next time you see Muujai you won't engage you understand?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark along with a slight growl before he responded.

"Fine I won't kill him, but you better move on him quick. He won't rest until I'm dead." He replied while Ana nodded her head.

"True, but Joe will be preoccupied with the Vagos to move on you so quick and while he's moving against them…we'll against the Somali." She stated earning a slight nod from Mark before his cellphone started to ring.

"It's Lee." He said before answering the phone and hearing the voice of the Chinese man.

" _Amiga's given birth, and there could be more on the way."_ Lee stated talking in code while Mark nodded his head.

"Alright come back home we'll see her later." Mark shot back earning a nod from Lee.

" _On the move."_ the Chinese man stated.

"Looks like Joe's brown problem just got bigger, much bigger." Mark replied while turning to face Ana.

"I looked at that girl's file and she wasn't kidding her uncle is a prominent well-known member of New Austin's Onda. He's actually the only family she has left after her mother was killed." Ana stated earning causing Mark to look at the ground.

"Good maybe he's just what we need, you don't want me killing Muujai but if he sends a bunch amigos down here to take Joe down-." He started before Ana finished.

"Another war will start and Joe will look to you for help, but what are you gonna tell Alison?" the IAA Agent asked earning silence from the youngest Roman.

"Same as always." Mark shot back just as his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number.

"I have to go, but we'll talk about this later." He replied earning a nod from the woman nodded her head. "I guess all this kills your mood doesn't it?" he added with a half-smile.

"There is a time for fun and a time to be serious Marcus, and now is that time to be serious." Ana shot back while folding her arms over her chest this earned a nod from Mark who inched closer to plant a kiss on her cheek before making his way out the door.

 **New Arcadia General Hospital**

After getting his order to pull back Lee found himself stepping into an elevator that was heading down but as the doors closed another elevator had stopped on the floor and outstepped Task and Adahy who quickly made their way to the room the three Azteca's were guarding.

"Loka in there?" asked Task earning a confused look from one of the men. He was a rather small man standing maybe five foot five of Mexican descent with short black hair that was styled almost like a Mohawk, black eyes, light brown skin, and wearing a black jersey, khaki shorts, and low top shoes.

"Who are you two ese?" the man asked with an accent more accustomed for a New Austin Cholo then someone born in New Arcadia.

"We're friends of Travieso and Guardo and we're here to see Loka." Replied Adahy with anger in his voice.

"You want to start something-." He started before being interrupted by a voice coming from the otherside of the room.

"Lil Diablo, let them in." the voice was masculine yet unfamiliar but still powerful as the duo watched closely as the Pee Wee stepped aside for them allowing them to enter the room.

Upon entering the room they each felt a collective punch in their guts as they noticed Loka lying on her back connected to a respirator, IV, and heartbeat monitor while bandages covered her back, right arm, chest, and hand. The woman must have also bust a blood vessel in her right eye because it was a bright shade of red and her once light brown skin seemed almost lifeless and grey in her current state as she looked up at the two Native Americans with a look of bewilderment and surprise.

"I wasn't expecting to see either of you." She said with a hint of weakness in her tone.

"We had to see if one of our business partners was alright." Task replied while Adahy turned his head and noticed a Heavy Set Mexican man who looked to be in his late thirties with short black hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt, black jeans, and white shoes with the letters VLA tattooed on the side of his neck.

Alongside him was a man of Honduran descent who looked almost like he was in his early fifties with a short black mustache that was slightly greying. Along with it was his hair that was hidden under a white fedora with a black stripe going through it, the man was also wearing a brown button up dress shirt with a brown tie, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

"If you got business with them it's gonna be going to me." stated the elderly Azteca as she rose to his feet and showed off his five foot nine stature that matched his muscular physique.

"And who are you?" asked Adahy with a hint of venom in his tone.

"They call me Big Primo, I'm calling shots now that Guardo is-." He started before looking down to Loka while Task and Adahy held shocked looks on their faces.

"And my name is Cruz, I'm Travieso father." The brown clad man stated with a hint of sadness in his tone while Adahy and Task continued to look over the group.

 **Elsewhere**

The scene before Alison seemed almost like it was out of a movie of sorts as she found herself standing on the side of a podium. She was back in New Arcadia, but she was in New Arcadia to work not have fun, and she was reminded of that as she found herself staring at the tack-board before her that showed pictures of those whose bodies were found dead in the vacant homes.

The more she seemed to stare at the more the pictures reminded her how important solving these murders would be for the city of New Arcadia. It would take a serial killer level of gangster off the streets making it just a little safer. She also had a lot riding on this case, it wasn't just about catching the murderer but also her reputation with it being on the line as well as the departments.

New Arcadia had spent a lot of money accommodating for them. They flew them out, paid for their housing, and even gave them a fancy new building separate from a police station that would serve as their headquarters. The more she thought about it the more she told herself that failure was not an option for this case.

"Alright let's get started." She heard Steve say before watching him walk past her and make his way over to the podium and looking down at the faces before him.

There was only twenty of them in total, that was including Alison and Steve, but it may has well been a full crowd because the group here was some of the best the FIB had to offer. Steve was running point, she was his next up, but they also had a skilled communication specialist and a specialist whose hunted serial killers across the country.

"I know this case may look difficult because we have no witnesses, real evidence, or even a clue as to who could do something like this." Steve started with a half-smile. "But I'm confident together we can pull this off, we're some of the best the Bureau has to offer, let's show everyone that." He stated earning nods from the group while Alison stood by with a smile before watching move past her without saying a word.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he stepped out of his car and quickly parked his car behind a Butcher Shop in the 17th Ward that he was signed to as an employee and noticing Lee, Felix, Buck, Link, Davey, Eddy, Viktor, Miller, and Manfred standing in out back with mixed looks on each of their faces.

"So what Ana say?" asked Lee.

"She doesn't want me to kill Muujai, not even engage him." Mark replied earning a nod from Lee.

"I don't get it, who is this Muujai guy and what about him has all of you so spooked?" asked Miller earning the attention of Mark, Lee, and Link.

"Muujai is a BGA enforcer, who got a very violent and sick way to kill people." Mark replied.

"He eats people." Lee replied to the group's surprise and confusion.

"Truly I've never seen him eat people, but we've seen him make other people eat people." Mark replied.

"Don't remind me." Link added as he clutched his stomach in disgust.

"I remember the first time I saw him do it. There was some Marabunta guys from Rushmore in Dockington one day talking shit. It was three dudes, one of them was an OG from El Salvador that had his girlfriend, cute little thing." Mark started before trailing off. "I remember they said something to him and after that he knocked um out with a pair of brass knuckles took them back to an abandoned warehouse in West Dockington. He chopped up the two guys, cooked um into a stew, and made the OG and his girlfriend eat them. Then he chopped up the OG put him on the table and pulled out his intestines…and made the girl eat him raw." He finished to the disgust and horror of Felix, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Buck, Miller, and Viktor but probably no more than Felix who held a look of anger on his face.

"The things a person will do when their life is in the balance." Lee replied while Link tried to keep his breakfast from coming back up.

"Jesus, I thought those Marabunta guys from El Salvador are tough?" asked Bucky.

"Trust me they are, especially those that fought in the Civil War, but only the OG fought in that Civil War the rest are just…wannabes." Mark stated.

"El Salvador is a hard place to place, but Muujai is from Somali. El Salvador maybe be somewhat third world but Somali is out of this world. They have no government, no real police force, at least in El Salvador you can call the police but in Somali…it's Social Darwism there and only the strongest survive." Lee added earning a nod from Link.

"Why doesn't Ana want him dead exactly this fuck should be in the ground?" asked Felix.

"Trust me I want to, but we can't have an international terrorist like Muujai found dead on the streets of New Arcadia it brings in just as much heat as they got for the vacant murders. If she arrest him it looks better, she can get him away from here." Mark stated earning nods from the group.

"So what's the plan then?" asked Buck as all eyes fell on Mark before he was interrupted by the back door of the butcher shop opening and noticing a heavy set African American man who looked to be in his late 50's or early 60's with short black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white shirt behind a green apron, blue pants, and boots.

"Marcus about time you got here boy." The man stated in a thick Creole accent that caused Mark to nod his head.

"I'll get back to you on that." He whispered before turning to face the man.

"Yeah sorry I was holding court Bunk." Mark shot back before approaching the man and taking the bag of trash from him and quickly throwing it out. This man's name was David Jones but everyone always referred to him as Bunk for the longest even when Mark was young he remembered Bunk.

"Well when you finish come in I got somebody here to talk to you." The man added before making his way back inside of the butcher shop while Mark turned to face his group.

"Alright then since things are a little hot, fall back to Red Stick until I say otherwise." Mark replied earning nods from the group before watching Felix, Buck, Miller, David, Viktor, Eddy, and Manfred make their way for their cars while Lee and Link stayed beside him.

"You guys don't have to stick with me for this." Mark stated earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah but then you'll be having all the fun." The Chinese man stated.

"I haven't left you yet." Link added earning a smile from Mark before the trio made their way inside of the butcher shop where they noticed Bunk sitting out front with an elderly African American man who looked to be in his mid-sixties with gray hair, black eyes, and wearing a black dress shirt, pants, and collar of a preacher.

"Marcus I'd like for you to meet Father Mills." Bunk introduced causing Mark to look at the man with a half-smile. "Reverend this is Marcus Roman." He added.

"I know who he is and the boy better know who I am." The Preacher stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"How could I forget Pastor Mills." Mark replied before moving to shake the man's hand. He knew the good pastor because his grandmother would always force him to go to his church every Sunday whether he wanted to or not.

"You done grew a lot since the last time I seen you boy." He said earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah it's been a while." Mark replied before looking back to Lee and Link. "These are my brothers Lee and Link." He added earning a nod from the man.

"I still don't understand that shit." Replied Bunk. "Ain't none of y'all blood brothers, in fact if my son came out white, Asian, or Mexican I'm gonna get my gun." He added.

"Family is whoever you want it to be in the lord's house." The man stated earning chuckles from the duo.

"Now Mark Father Mills has a bit of a problem that I think you can help him with." Bunk started while Mark nodded his head.

"As long as it doesn't involve me stepping into a church I'm good." Mark replied while the preacher rolled his eyes.

"At least your honest, but no these last few weeks a couple of boys been shaking me down for money. Saying the church gotta pay like everybody else, and I can't believe that." Pastor Mills stated earning a low growl from Mark.

"Well that's low." Lee stated while folding his arms over his chest.

"I don't want you to kill them, just let them know it won't be tolerated. You boys take care of things here a lot better than the police do and I know what'll happen if I go to them." He added earning a nod from Mark.

"Your church is in the fourth ward that's Fatman's domain, I can get in trouble for that, but I don't give a fuck." Mark replied earning nods from the group.

"You know I would do it if it wasn't for my hip." Bunk replied earning a chuckle from Mark, Lee, and Link.

"Hey don't laugh you boys just don't know." He replied while Mark continued to laugh. In truth Mark did know about Bunk along with any other New Arcadia Gangster. Back in the 60's Bunk was a legend in New Arcadia. He was a legend because not only was he a gangster but he was also a professional boxer in the late 70's and helped put New Arcadia on the map back then as a place where everyone had hands, but now that statement was replaced with everyone using their guns more than their fist.

"Alright let's get moving." Mark replied before he, Lee, and Link followed Father Mills to his car.

 **New Arcadia General Hospital**

"So…anyone want to tell us exactly what happened to Guardo and the others?" Adahy asked growing a little impatient at being in the room while Task gave him a serious look.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to Chica." Stated Primo as Loka took a few seconds to speak before responding with a single word…"Dead."

The realization was like a punch in the gut for both Task and Adahy as they eyed Loka who tried to hide her visible sadness through her injuries.

"These Mayates from the third ward came into the Rose District talking shit." She started while looking away from the group. "Then these other guys showed up and one of them got into it with Raskal..." she continued before ending her sentence with. "He snapped his neck."

The revelation shocked and appalled the group as they continued to eye Loka who seemed stunned at the memory.

"We didn't know the guy who did only that he was BGA, but one of the men there we recognized as Heavy Joe the club owner and we were out for blood." She stated while Task and Adahy tried to hide their looks. "We caught him coming out of his club with two more guys and when we ran up on them, this guy…he just went loco." She added to the group's surprise.

"He killed everyone and would and tried to kill me to, but Guardo tried to stop him…next thing I know this Chino comes rolling up with a bunch of other Vatos…and they shot him down." She finished while Task and Adahy nodded their heads at each other.

"We need to hit those Mayates up for this shit." Replied Primo with anger in his tone.

"What happened to their bodies?" asked Cruz as the group watched the woman lower her head before speaking.

"They loaded us up into a truck and drove out to the swamps. They passed us on to these backwoods Rednecks who…-"she started before going silent and then responding. "They argued over what to do with us between making stew or barbeque." She finished to the groups shock and causing Cruz to lower his head with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"They said my meat was tainted and I didn't know what it meant until I got here." She started earning the groups attention. "That guy, when he shot me he tore through my colon and that caused…" she started before looking down at her stomach.

"They threw me in the swamp to be eaten by the alligators, but the Coast Guard found me and brought me here." She finished while looking away as Task and Adahy sent looks to each other.

"I was in that swamp for so long I've caught infections from the dirty water on my exposed insides. I've also got Malaria to match my gunshot wounds. To make it worse…it hurts when I move." Loka stated with venom in her tone.

"Which is the exact reason why we're gonna make those Mayates pay." Came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice a Mexican American man who stood about five foot nine in height with jet black hair that was tied back into a ponytail that gave him the appearance of a rez dog to Task, but his slightly shaved goatee and mustache threw it off.

The man's body also seemed like a canvas of tattoos on his left arm was the word Aztlan, on his lower bicep was an Aztec Sun, on his chest was the letters PVL and under it was the number 13 written in the Roman Numerals. The man also appeared to have tattoos across his back but nobody could see them past his black button up shirt, khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Who are you ese?" asked Cruz as he eyed the man closely.

"Ernesto Santana Ocelotl." He replied while Primo's eyes widened.

"Ernesto it's good to see you again Carnale." Said Primo as he quickly shook hands with the man.

"Did my Tio send you here?" Loka asked while eyeing the man closely.

"Si, the news of what happened to you spread fast mija and your Tio sent me here to check on you…and make sure who did this to you pays with their lives." He replied before walking up and kneeling down to Loka's bedside where he quickly took the girls hand in his own and started to massage her knuckles.

"So you working with us to hit those Puto's who did this?" asked Primo with anger in his voice

"Si carnale we'll hit everyone who was involved in this." Ernesto replied with venom in his tone.

"I wouldn't recommend that." Voiced Task earning the attention of everyone in the room. "Joe isn't just some street dealer who you can hit up. He controls much of the gangs in the city and the third ward is one of the most dangerous wards in this city you guys can't just roll in there guns blazing." He stated earning a mixed look from Ernesto.

"I know, which is why we're gonna wait before we strike them." Ernesto stated to everyone's confusion. "The Carnales in New Austin aren't happy about what happened here so they sent me to make it right, but they're also sending some backup." He added to Task and Adahy's surprise.

"Right now we're going up that mountain and making those fucking Pendejo's pay for what they did." Ernesto replied before turning to Cruz and saying "I'll bring your Nino home to you."

This earned a nod from Cruz as he watched Ernesto rise to his feet before turning to Task and Adahy who eyed him closely.

"You two aren't down with any barrio, but you say you were close to Guardo and Travieso and if you wish to avenge them then follow me." He stated before making to the door with Task and Adahy sending looks to each other before following the man out the door.

 **FIB Headquarters, New Arcadia**

After giving his speech Steve found himself looking over a few files at his desk while Alison stood by watching him from a distance. The duo had spoken to each other for most of the day and this seemed to unnerve her. She didn't know if he was angry at her for leaving the other night and not knowing seemed to be eating her up inside.

"Go talk to him." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Jenna standing beside her. It had been a few weeks since she saw the girl who had helped her to bring down the Italian Mafia in Liberty City and Alison was happy to have her on the team but was still creeped out whenever she snuck up on her like that.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked earning a slight smile from the tech-worker.

"Well you and him aren't speaking to each other, and he seems to be giving you the cold shoulder so I kinda put two and two together." She replied causing Alison to roll her eyes before sending a look to Steve. "Steve's like a kid when he's mad and the best thing for you to do to him is just talk to him." She added earning a slight smile from Alison before she responded.

"Thanks for that." She said earning a smile from her friend.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Jenna shot out before walking away while Alison continued to stare at Steve.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to be going slow in Red Stick as Felix found himself sitting outside of the group's clubhouse looking out at the streets before him while Buck, Miller, Manfred, Viktor, Davey, and Eddy sat inside of the small home listening to music and playing games.

As the Mexican man looked out at the people moving through the streets before him he eyed them closely. The city of Red Stick was mostly black but being that the group's clubhouse was just a few blocks from a major college he would often see whites moving about the streets. A sight that was somewhat different then what he was used to in New Austin.

The brown population was almost up there with the whites and in some places there were more brown then white. This was the scenery Felix had become accustomed to, and right now he felt misplaced being away from it.

After breathing a sigh of disappointment the Mexican man rose to his feet before making his way inside of the house where he noticed Viktor, Miller, Buck, and Manfred playing a boxing game on the television.

"Sup with you man, feeling homesick again?" asked Miller as all eyes fell on Felix.

"Not really homesick more or less I'm…yearning to be around more people like me." He replied earning confused looks from Miller, Viktor, and Buck.

"You mean you want to be around more Mexicans?" Manfred asked with a raised brown. "I think you might be in the wrong city for that, Mark wasn't kidding when he said this place was different. Sometimes I wake up thinking I'm in Strawberry or Davis." He added.

"There might be a few Mexi's in town, I mean there is a Spanish-Grove neighborhood here and if it's anything like the one in Dockington it should be filled with brown people." Stated Buck earning Felix's full attention.

"Spanish-Grove where?" Felix asked with a raised brow.

"Near the Capital Building, yeah Mark says that's where the largest Mardi Gras parade in the city is located." Buck replied while continuing to play the game while Felix grabbed his car keys.

"Yo Viktor you want to come, maybe good to be around people like you for a change?" Felix asked earning a low scoff from the Puerto Rican man.

"Thanks but no thanks brother." He shot back while Felix gave him a look before stepping out of the house.

"You didn't have to be cold to him brother." Said Miller while Viktor gave a loud scoff.

"Don't care, he's getting on my nerves with his bullshit." The BSU member declared. "I get it we're all Native to this land, but he needs to realize the Azteca's, Tainos, and Mayans are long gone and he has to accept he has European blood coursing through him." he added to the groups confusion.

"Whatever." Said Miller as he went back to playing the game with Buck.

 **4** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The streets seemed to be going by rather slowly as Mark, Lee, and Link found themselves cruising through the streets of the 4th Ward with Pastor Mills riding in the passenger seat. Usually when they rode the BSU members would have their radio on the hardcore station, but they had decided against it with a pastor riding along with them so instead they had to suffice with the song Old Man by Neil Young.

"Where have the times gone?" asked the Preacher as he found himself looking out the window at the stores and shops as they went by. "City look different almost every time I look around." He added.

"Well the city did have a major hurricane a few years ago if you forgot." Stated Lee in a smart tone.

"Don't remind me smart mouth." He replied with a chuckle. "I've been a part of this city since 1956 and I've seen the demographics change, the Civil Rights Movement, the desegregation of the schools, and damn near thousands of hurricanes and storms." He added with a chuckle.

"Through all of that I've had many opportunities to leave this city but I never took them." He said with a chuckle.

"Well why didn't you?" asked Link. "Not that I'm complaining but there are better places to be in the states." He added with a raised brow.

"Any man can just cut and run but it takes a real man to actually stand and face the obstacles in his life. That's what my CO told me in the army." He replied to the trio's confusion.

"Pastor you served?" Mark asked while continuing to keep his eyes on the road.

"Vietnam, two tours of duties actually and my dad he served in WWII." He replied with a chuckle. "You wouldn't think I was a soldier because I'm a preacher, but you three aren't the only ones in this car with blood on your hands." He added.

"Figured as much, but our blood isn't dry…well Link's might be." Lee shot back.

"Yes but even after I came home I was still getting my hands dirty. Then one day I did something that made me change my life around." He stated while Mark chuckled.

"Is this your way of trying to get me to come into the light father?" the Creole asked with a chuckle. "Because I doubt it'd let me in." he added.

"No because I know I would be wasting my breath, honestly though I like your methods better." He replied to the trio's confusion. You know what you are and what you do, but unlike a lot of these hustlers and gangsters of this generation you don't run to a church every Sunday smelling like weed, liquor, and sex from the night before, stand at the alter and ask for forgiveness with blood on the bottom of your shoes." He replied while continuing to look out the window.

"And then when you leave…it's like what you hear goes in one ear and out the other." He shot out. "I'd be a fool to say that I could save you young folks from yourselves, as long as their extreme poverty, fatherless homes, and easy money there's nothing I can do." He finished.

"But it's worth a try ain't it?" asked Link as he sent a look to Mark.

"That's what I tell myself every morning." He replied with a smile just as Mark parked his car in front of an old church in the lower 4th Ward before stepping out with Lee, Link, and Pastor Mills in tow.

"Come in around back." The Pastor ordered before leading the trio through the back door of the church where they quickly came into a kitchen area where they noticed a few women cooking. "While you're sitting here waiting, you can do something good and help serve food." He said with a smile earning an annoyed sigh from Mark.

"Of course we will _**Connard**_." The Creole replied showing off his range of French profanities to the Preachers shock.

" _ **Silencieux,**_ watch your tongue this is holy place Roman." The Preacher replied showing off his own knowledge of the French vocabulary before watching as the trio made their way over to the stove and started to work.

"Talk about a fucked situation." Mark whispered before moving to stir a pot of stew.

"Didn't the pastor say to watch your tongue." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice a familiar short haired African American woman staring him down with a half-smile on her face.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" he asked while eyeing the stripper closely.

"I should be asking you the same hitman." She replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Pastors been having some problems that requires my kind of touch, but that still doesn't answer my question on why you're here." He replied while folding his arms over his chest and watching as the woman approached him and started to stir the pot of food.

"Just because you don't believe in the church doesn't mean we all don't." she replied before fixing a bowl of stew and then serving it to a woman.

"Please you've got blood and dirty money on your hands the same as I do." He shot back causing the woman to slap him in the chest and look around. "Oh they don't know about your…other professions." He voiced.

"And they won't learn about them either." She shot back while eyeing Mark closely. "I'm not proud of doing the things I do, but I keeps my lights on." She added while moving to stir the pot again.

"I can understand you being a…convicted felon and all." He stated.

"Like you've never cut someone that mouthed off to you?" she replied.

"We all have, but I don't recall doing it in a busy shopping mall." Mark declared with a chuckle. "You New Arcadia girls, you're on a new level of crazy." He added while the woman chuckled.

"What happened to you the other night, I remember me and you talking then you left with two other girls?" she asked while giving Mark a serious look.

"Yeah let's just say things didn't go like you thought they did and if I see that girl who asked me to take her friend to her car she's gonna have to answer to a lot of questions." Mark replied with anger in his voice while Courtney eyed him closely before giving a smile.

"They couldn't handle what you had to offer?" she asked.

"No…more like one drugged me and the other led me into a trap that was broken up by some Vagos and Azteca's." Mark declared to the woman's shock and surprise.

"Jesus, well since you're here I know not to ask are you okay-." She started earning a chuckle from Mark while he filled up another bowl of food and handed it out. "Do you have any idea on who may want you dead?" she asked.

"I got a few ideas and I may need your help with something when you go to work tonight." He replied to her confusion before Link approached the man.

"They're here!" he stated earning a nod from Mark as Courtney watched him wipe off his hands before saying. "We'll finish this conversation in a minute."

With that he walked away from her with Lee and Link in tow, but this didn't seem to stop the woman as she started to follow him out the backdoor of the church where the group noticed five African American men standing over the priest with angry looks on their faces.

"Where's the fucking money?" asked the lead man who stood about five foot seven with a slight afro, wide black eyes, and wearing a black and gold New Arcadia Sinners Jersey under a black jacket, black jeans, and white shoes.

"I'm not paying you anymore." Pastor Mills said earning an angry look from the man who quickly pushed him away and prepared to throw a punch before being stopped by a new voice.

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect your parents Mookie." Mark asked with a chuckle upon recognizing the man as Mookie Jones, one of Fatman's Lieutenants in the 4th Ward.

"This don't concern you Marcus, this 4th Ward business." He yelled out while Mark gave a chuckle.

"It's 4th Ward business, but I have a problem with this practice of shaking down a church and I think others will feel the same." The Roman declared while folding his arms over his chest. "So here's what I propose, you and your fuck-boys go home and leave this church alone before things get physical and you don't want that." He added earning an angry look from the man.

"Get that bitch!" Mookie yelled prompting the other four men to charge Mark who quickly stepped back as Lee jumped forward and shoulder tackled one to the ground while Mark struck another with a hard right hook to the man that easily knocked the smaller man off his feet.

"BSU BEATDOWN." Lee yelled with a chuckle before beginning to repeatedly punch the man in the face while the other man swung three times at Link who dodged each blow before responding with a right hook of his own followed by two more punches to the man's mouth.

The blonde wasn't as skilled fighter with a gun like Lee or Mark but he could manage in a fist fight thanks to the boxing classes he took in Dockington with Mark and Lee so right now he was holding his own against this less skilled opponent.

After dodging another punch that was meant for his head the blonde man got in close and responded with two more punches before moving to bob and weave with the man before finishing him off with a spinning side kick to the man stomach and ending it with a high kick to his nose that knocked him out of the fight.

"Well that was fun." He said with a chuckle while watching as Lee kicked the man he had pinned down in the stomach just for fun then turning to Mark who had the last man pinned to the wall of the church and was repeatedly punching him in the stomach.

"Goodnight!" he said before finished him with a head-butt to the center of the man's face, bloodying his nose and bursting his upper lip with the force of the strike.

"Don't move!" yelled Mookie as he reached into his back pocket and went to pull out his gun but before he could pull it out Mark and Lee had already drawn on him with their pistols prompting him to stop his actions.

"You won't be needing that." Mark shot out before walking over to the man and taking the man's pistol looking it over and then pocketing it before hitting him in the forehead with the butt of his pistol with enough force to knock the man to the ground.

"Now remember what I told you and go home, or next time this will get a lot bloodier and you'll be watching your friends be carted off in ambulances." Mark replied before giving a sharp kick to the man's gut and then making his way back inside the back of the church with Lee, Link, and Pastor Mills in tow.

"I think you may have just made my problem worse." Father Mills stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Probably, but we'll stick around a little longer just in case he wants to try anything else." Mark stated earning a nod from the man while Lee and Link eyed him closely.

"You really want to stick around?" asked Link.

"Yeah, Lee you head back to Red Stick in case something does happen I want the others on standby." Mark replied earning a nod from the Chinese man who wiped off his bloody knuckles while Mark turned to Link who was rubbing his sore knuckles.

"May want to put some ice on that?" he said earning a nod from the man.

"Yeah, thanks brother." The Irish-American man replied before Mark turned to Courtney who was watching him closely.

 **Red Stick**

The drive to Spanish-Grove wasn't long for Felix as he found himself driving through a neighborhood with nicely kept homes with an old Spanish design. He figured this must have been an enclave for the Spanish Americans living here after the Louisiana Purchase but guessed it must have become brown over time.

As he drove around the area it seemed off to him though, there seemed to be mostly white college students living in one section so he decided to drive down another street but instead of finding more Mexican Americans or even a single Mestizo he found more whites and to make it worse a few homes had rainbow colored flags outside of them.

"Goddamn Bucky!" he said with a hint of anger in his voice as he noticed a Caucasian man who stood about six foot two with short black hair step out of his home wearing black shades, a sun hat, a purple blouse that was opened up all the way to reveal his toned chest, tight khaki shorts, and black low top shoes.

"Hey there Padre, you want to be my Barrio Boy." He said in a seductive tone that made Felix gag before forcibly stepping on the gas petal and sending his Peyote speeding down the road while the homosexual man pouted in disappointment.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to the Bayou's just outside of New Arcadia seemed to be a long drive for Task and Adahy as they followed a Convoy of three cars containing members of both Azteca's and Vagos towards their destination.

"I guess we found out why Mark was so woozy yesterday." Adahy replied.

"This is wrong." Task stated. "Mark and Lee are our friends and if we do this we risk going to war with them and breaking up everything we've built these last few years." He added.

"I'm aware of that, but we're here now so we might as well get ready." Replied Adahy as he reached into the back of his car for his AK-47 Assault Rifle. "Besides if a war is about to start between the black and brown we can use this opportunity to sell weapons to both sides." He added.

"Selling guns is one thing, but what are we gonna do when he asks us to march into the 3rd Ward and take on the Roman Boyz because you know Mark's Hardheads aren't gonna let us do that without backing them up." Task shot back while Adahy chuckled.

"If they chooses to make a move against the third we don't help. That'll be a damn massacre, the Roman Boyz have that place on lockdown and Mark's Hardhead Gang are just around the corner to back them up." Adahy replied as the group finally arrived at a clearing where they noticed a blue Peyote and a yellow Tornado parked out in the opening.

This promoted Task to stop just as the other vehicles did the same in front of the parked cars. The two warriors then stepped out of their truck just as Ernesto and Primo stepped out of their own cars with three more Azteca's and Vagos.

"Miguel I thought I told you to stay put." Ernesto yelled out while Task and Adahy watched as a Mexican American man wearing a St. Anthony Steeds Jersey over a dark blue T-shirt. The man had high cheek bones, deep soulful eyes, brown skin, and had his hair cut short like most modern day Cholo with a tattoo on his left arm that read PVL.

"You can tell me to stay put, but you aren't keeping me out of this fight _**Paito**_." Miguel stated while eyeing the man closely. Task and Adahy quickly deducted the duo were father and son and could see somewhat of a resemblance between each other.

"Who are these two Vatos?" Miguel asked while eyeing Task and Adahy closely.

"They worked with Guardo and Loka, but they aren't down with their cliqua." The OG replied.

"If they ain't down then why are they here, we don't need no help from two Indio's with no loyalties to the Varrio." Miguel stated.

"Good then, we don't need a reason to be here." Adahy stated to Miguel's surprise. "We didn't know Guardo, Loka, or Travieso long enough to seek revenge for them. We're here because we want to do right for Loka, just this once, and never again." The Creek Warrior added while Ernesto eyed him closely.

"If you want to do right by them, you'd be fighting all the way to the end mano." The Azteca OG replied.

"We have friends and buyers and New Arcadia we don't want to risk our business with them siding with an enemy." Task added earning a slight nod from Ernesto.

"That's understandable, you're independents all about the money but we could use you. Not just as soldiers, we have a few Varrios coming in from New Austin, we need to know who the players are in this city and who we're going up against and I have a feeling you two might be able to help us with that." Ernesto stated while eyeing the duo closely.

"Let's do this." Said Ernesto as one of the Azteca's man of Salvadoran descent who stood about five foot six with short black hair and wearing black sunglasses, a light blue checkered shirt, khaki shorts, and shoes popped the trunk of his car and revealed a small arsenal to the group.

"I don't know what these swamp puntos are packing so be ready for anything." Stated Ernesto as he pulled out an AK-104 Assault Rifle while Task and Adahy already noticed he had a .44 Magnum tucked into the back of his pants.

"Try and keep up." Said Miguel as Task and Adahy watched him pull two Micro SMG's from the truck of the car with a Glock 19.

"Let's fuck these gringos up." Said Primo as he pulled out AR-15 Assault Rifle from the back of the car while Task and Adahy readied their own weapons without noticing that they were being watched by a familiar blonde haired girl who quickly scurried back into the swamp.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of the door closing seemed to quickly cause the head of Steve to snap up and quickly notice Alison standing with her back to the door eyeing him closely.

"That was a good speech." She said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah I had all night to prepare it." He shot back with an emotionless tone in his voice.

"Are you mad at me for walking out on you last night, because if you are can you please just tell me." She stated causing Steve to give a low chuckle before responding.

"I'm not mad at you for leaving last night, I'm mad you came home really late without telling me where you went." He shot back while eyeing Alison closely. "You want to tell me what was so important you had to do that?" he added while giving her a stare that reminded her of her father.

"I had to meet with someone." She said earning a raised brow from Steve. "An old CI, he knows the streets of New Arcadia better than I do, and I figured he may have knew something." She replied in sorta a half-truth that caused Steve to raise his brow.

"Well why didn't you call him?" he asked.

"It's been two years I doubt his number was still the same." She replied while running her fingers through her hair while Steve gave her another look that caused her to speak without thinking. "Besides he wouldn't have answered anyway, seeing as he's been dead for the last fifteen months." She added while folding her arms over her chest.

"One of the reasons I was able to do so well down here was because of him, and now he's gone and I'm just finding out about it." She said while looking to the floor.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Steve replied before rising from his desk and continuing to eye Alison.

"What do you say we go get a coffee?" he asked earning a slight smile from Alison.

"I think I'd like that." She replied with a slight smile to hide her dishonesty.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back to the clubhouse wasn't long for Felix as he stopped his car in the driveway and noticed Lee standing on the porch with a smile on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

"Well how was Spanish-Grove?" the Chinese man asked while watching as Felix stepped out of the vehicle with an unamused expression. "If you would have asked me or Mark could have told you that Spanish Grove is Red Stick's Gay District." He added.

"Well thanks for telling me that now." Felix shot out before moving to step pass Lee who quickly pushed him back.

"If you try anything that I don't like while inside I'm gonna step in brother. You can't get mad at anyone in there because none of them are from here and know anything about this city." Lee stated.

"Yeah but I bet they're all sharing a laugh right now aren't they?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Slightly, but you should take that as a sign Felix. You may not have other brown people here but you got us." He replied.

"DO I?" Felix shouted to Lee's confusion. "We're all in the same gang but none of us are alike and all of you have each other. Mark is black and fits in well in this city along with Miller, Link, Buck, Davey, and Eddy have each other-." He started before Lee interrupted him.

"Well who do me and Manfred have?' Lee asked.

"You have the Vietnamese and Manfred is used to being a shut in." Felix shot back.

"And you have Viktor." Lee shot back.

"Viktor is a Puerto Rican who's more proud to be tri-racial than anything else." Replied Felix.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Came a familiar voice that caused the group to lift their heads and notice Viktor standing in the doorway.

"If you haven't noticed Felix we're not gearing up for a fucking race war, and if we are why are we picking sides based on the predominate races because if you haven't noticed there are more mixed bloods on this earth than anything else." The Puerto Rican man replied before stepping to Felix while Lee stood by watching the duo closely.

"I'm proud of being Puerto Rican and I'm proud of being Tri-Racial. I get sick of hearing you always talk about hating having European blood in you, but guess what you do get over it. Your great great great grandmother fucked a European and don't claim the rape bullshit because I'm pretty sure they weren't raping just all your grandmothers." Viktor shot out causing Felix to move towards him but before he could get close enough Lee blocked his path and stared the man down.

"We don't fight amongst ourselves brother, so talk a walk and go cool off and don't come back until you do." The Chinese gunman stated while eyeing Felix closely before watching him walk away from the group.

"Did you really have to agitate him?" Lee asked while turning to face Viktor.

"He needed to hear it, one way or another." The Puerto Rican man stated.

"Yeah whatever." The Chinese man said before watching as Felix hopped in his car and drove away from the house while he made his way back inside of the clubhouse.

 **New Arcadia**

The night seemed to be going slow for Courtney as she found herself moving through the floors of the Voodoo club wearing a black G-String and bra that helped show off her ample breast, toned stomach, and supple behind.

As she moved through the floors of the Voodoo club her mind kept in mind the task Mark had assigned her to do tonight…spy on Joe and if something came up that sounded important relay it back to the young Creole.

Which is exactly what she was doing right now as she walked towards Joe office in the back of the club carrying a tray of drinks that she had the bartender prepare for him.

Upon making her way to the door she quickly moved to press her ear against the side of the door in order to listen in on the conversation and her eyes lit up as she heard Joe talking to someone else who was on the phone.

"You're gonna love this." She said before knocking on the door and watching as Joe opened it before taking the drinks, give her a tip of twenty dollars, and then close up while she made her way to the back area of the club to grab her cellphone.

 **Elsewhere**

The chiming of his cellphone caused Mark to quickly look down at the device and notice he had a text from Courtney asking him to meet her at the Voodoo Club later tonight. He figured the girl must have heard something, but was gonna make him jump through a few hoops before he can get the information out of her.

He then responded back with an OK before watching as Pastor Mills approached him with an apple in hands before extending it to him.

"If this is the forbidden fruit I don't want anything to do with it." Mark stated earning a chuckle from the pastor.

"You turn down the forbidden fruit but I bet it's not the only thing of evil you've taken." He replied while handing the Creole the apple.

"You aren't a religious person but at least you know what the forbidden fruit is." Father Mills replied while taking a seat next to the youngest Roman.

"Like most kids in the South my grandmother beat that shit into my head, but I'll admit in my lifetime I've looked in Christianity as well as other religions." Mark replied taking a bite out of the apple.

"You've looked into them but you still haven't found the right one that suits you?" he asked while eyeing Mark closely.

"Nope they all seem to have their flaws to me, and no matter what you pick you're always gonna have the pushy asshole who says your religion is wrong." He stated.

"Yes you will, but it's good to have your faith in something." The reverend replied while Mark eyed him closely. "I was like that once thinking anyone that didn't believe in God were going to hell, but then that damn hurricane hit." He added earning Mark's full attention.

"One good thing that came out of that monster was that it opened my eyes. People were coming in from all over the country to help Baptist, Catholic, Muslim, Protestant, Buddhist, even some Calvinist and Lutheran." He said with a chuckle before turning to Mark. "If all of these people can come together to help us in our time of need, why wouldn't the lord let them through his holy doors?" he asked.

"Human empathy." The Creole responded earning the preachers attention. "Human empathy, the urge to feel emotions for other people in their ups or downs. That they didn't help us because they had a spiritual awakening, it was because simple human instinct to help the unfortunate takes over." Mark stated earning a chuckle from the preacher.

"Believe science all you want Marcus, but someday you'll see the light." He stated earning a loud scoff from Mark.

As the Roman went to say something else a series of popping noise broke the concentration of the duo caused both men to go wide eyed as they quickly realized they were being shot at.

"GET DOWN!" Mark yelled out as he knocked Father Mills to the floor while the bullets whizzed over their heads shattering the glass windows, tearing through the portraits on the wall, and ripping through the pews as Mark used his body to shield Pastor Mills who seemed to be stunned beyond belief.

"Torch this bitch!" yelled a man outside the church causing Mark's eyes to widen as he lifted his head and noticed a flaming glass bottle flying through one of the broke windows of the church and hitting one of the pews causing it to ignite in flames.

"Damn!" said Mark as he drew his M1911 Pistol and noticed a man outside getting ready to throw another Molotov, but before the man could get it up in the air the Roman had fired a well-placed shot and hit the man in the shoulder causing him to let out a loud cry of pain before dropping the bottle and causing it to hit the ground next to him and ignite his legs on fire.

"Fucking 4th Ward." Mark yelled with venom in his tone as another man threw a Molotov through the window but luckily he was able to shoot the bottle out of the sky but that still didn't stop the burning gasoline inside from getting inside of the church.

His last shot was lucky but Marcus wasn't able to stop the next couple of bottles from breaking inside of the church and pretty soon the entire front was filling with smoke and fire.

"Looks like we gotta go father." Mark said before looking down at the Pastor and noticing him frozen in fear and terror at seeing what was going on around him.

"Shit!" Mark yelled before pulling the man onto his shoulder and rushing for the back door of the church while the front burned away.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The trek through the swamp seemed to be going slow for Task, Adahy, and the Azteca members as they slowly crept through the lush marshland while occasionally swatting away mosquitoes that seemed to be swarming them with each step they made.

"Shit how long before we find this guys?" asked a Orgullo Marron member with short black hair, wearing a brown shirt, khaki pants, and white low top shoes that now seemed to be covered in mud from the mucky swamp.

"These are swamp people mano, we won't see them until they want to be seen." Replied an Azteca with a slight chuckle that caused Ernesto's eyes to widen as realization quickly hit him and caused him to lift his gun and scan the area to the others confusion.

"What are you doing?" asked Adahy as he watched Ernesto scan the area with his Assault Rifle while a Vago continued forward before giving a loud shriek of pain almost like that of a Banshee causing everyone to turn their heads and notice that his leg was caught in a homemade bear trap at the ankle.

"Shit!" said Miguel.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Ernesto yelled out as the sound of a gunshot quickly went off and a bullet hit the skull of the man caught in the bear trap splattering his blood across the muddy ground. This caused the group to move to cover and quickly return fire.

"What the hell?" asked Task as he ducked behind a tree just as a hairy Caucasian man who looked to be in his mid- forties rushed him with what looked like a hunting knife.

"Lookout!" Adahy yelled before squeezing the trigger of his Assault Rifle and striking the man four times in the chest and watching as he fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"What the hell?" asked Task as he looked over the now deceased man and took in the sight of his dirt covered face and rotting teeth.

"These people have been in these swamps for so long they've probably learned everything they need to do to defend it." Adahy replied before a whistling sound went over their heads and caused him and Task to look up and notice a slim Caucasian man sitting on a tree branch firing a Crossbow at them.

"Move!" Task yelled before rolling out of the way and firing a barrage of seven rounds that struck the man in the chest and arms and causing him to fall from the tree and land flat on his back.

"I guess they must've got these weapons from wayward hunters." Adahy added as Ernesto, Miguel, Primo, and two more Azteca's combined their fire in the direction of the man with the Sniper Rifle striking him eight times in the chest, several in the legs, and five times in the arms.

"We gotta pushup but keep your eyes open for more traps." Ernesto yelled out before slowly moving up behind a tree and shooting a man four times in the chest with his SKS Assault Rifle before reloading just as a man yelling something in a language they couldn't understand rushed out of the tree-line carrying an AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"Lookout!" Ernesto yelled before knocking Miguel into cover while Task, Adahy, and the remaining gang members moved to cover behind the trees while the man let off a barrage of 7.62x39mm round in their direction.

"Somebody splatter this Puto." Yelled Primo as rounds tore through the side of the tree he was using as cover while Ernesto drew his .44 Magnum and in a motion similar to that of an wild west gun slinger lift the weapon and fire a single shot that made a thunderous boom as fire exploded from the sides of the gun and sent a bullet rocketing forward that quickly slammed against the head of the Cannibal and blew off the entire top of his head.

"Jesus!" said Task as he and Adahy watched in awe as the man fell backwards while Ernesto's gun seemed to be smoking from the single shot fired.

"Push up push up." Said Ernesto as he fired another round from his Magnum and struck a man with a bow and arrow in the back and tore a hole in through his back that shot out his chest.

"Fucking Maricon." Yelled an Azteca member as he fired as he ran forward firing his gun but failed to notice the homemade net failing from one of the trees until it crashed down on top of him.

"Shit!" he yelled just a man carrying a hunters knife jumped from the trees but before he could stab the man he was taken down by four shoots to the stomach that obliterated his appendix courtesy of Task as he layed down cover fire before rushing to the man and moving to cut him out of the net with the knife.

"Fucking Pendejo's." Miguel yelled out while shooting down three more men.

"We've reached a clearing." Ernesto yelled as the group finally broke through the tree line and noticed that they had reached the edge of the swamp where they noticed an old fashioned village of eight wooden homes and wooden barn on the edge of the waters.

"Be on your guard." Said Ernesto as the gang members started to slowly move through the village while being mindful to look around every corner. The group then split off in twos and started to search the wooden homes one by one only to find them all empty.

"I got something." Yelled Adahy from one of the larger shacks causing everyone to enter it and notice that the building wasn't a home at all…it was a slaughter house.

"Holy shit." Said Task as he and the others looked on with wide eyes at the rows of men and women before them who had been stripped out of their clothing and hanged from meat hooks on the ceiling. The air in the building stank with the scent of blood and it seemed to fit the blood soaked floors as blood dripped from a few bodies as they hanged.

On a few tables there were also a few bodies that had been chopped up and skinned with flies hovering over the bodies feasting on the flesh of the unfortunate men.

"Guardo." Said Primo as the group watched him approached the headless body of a man hanging from a meat hook with five bullet wounds scattered across the body.

"How do you know it's him?" asked Adahy as Primo pointed to a familiar tattoo on the man's arm that the group instantly recognized. They then turned their heads and noticed a familiar Honduran-American man hanging next to him with half his face cut off along with his right hand and most of his chest cut open.

"Travieso." Said Task as he and Adahy eyed the man who looked like he had been chopped repeatedly by a meat cleaver.

"Fucking sick _**Maricon's**_." said Miguel with an angry expression on his face as he eyed the bodies of the dead Vagos and Azteca members including the body of La Quica who seemed to have a large hole in her chest.

"Burn it." Said Ernesto earning the attention of everyone. "Burn this place to the ground, I don't think Cruz would want to see his son…or anyone like this." Said Ernesto as he started to make his way out of the shack with his head lowered.

 **New Arcadia**

The scene at the Voodoo club seemed to have gotten livelier as Courtney found herself sitting at the bar preparing drinks with an unamused look on her face. That look then seemed to fade as she lifted her head and noticed a familiar Creole walking into the club but he wasn't alone and he wasn't with the familiar people he was normally with. Instead he was flanked by Andre and two other hustlers from the 17th Ward with three more bringing up the rear.

As the group marched through the floors of the club with people stepping out of the way Courtney immediately called to Mark who seemed to be ignoring her as he made his way into the back of the club.

"Remain here." Said Mark as he looked back to the 17th Ward gangsters while he and Andre made their way down the hall before forcing the office door open and noticing Joe sitting inside with Cake and Fatman.

"YOU!" Mark yelled while eyeing Fatman.

"Wait Mark-." Started Joe only for the youngest Roman to advance on Fatman and grab the 4th Ward Gang Boss by his throat.

"Let's see how you feel about it," The youngest Roman stated while squeezing the man's throat tighter only to be stopped by the sound of a gun cocking causing him to turn his gaze and notice Cake standing next to him with a gun to his forehead.

"Let him go Mark." Joe ordered while Mark gave a low growl before looking to Fatman and then tossing him away.

"You'd really protect this piece of shit." Mark asked with venom in his tone.

"Fatman's already talked about it with us. He didn't know Mookie was taking money from the church." Joe replied.

"Bullshit." Mark yelled out.

"It's true, I didn't know Mookie was fucking with the church or else I would have told him not to." Fatman replied while trying to regain his breath. "He will be disciplined for it." He added.

"He's not the only one, because if you haven't noticed New Arcadia is minus a church and your men did that." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone.

"They will be dealt with Mark, now I suggest you take your men and go home." Joe yelled out with venom in his tone while Mark gave a low chuckle before moving to walk out of the office where Joe and the others were waiting.

"Scatter around the club and let me know when Mookie arrives here." Mark ordered with aggression in his tone. "When he gets here I don't want to give him the chance to speak." He added earning nods from Andre and the others who watched him walk away only to be approached by Courtney.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked with a serious expression on her face.

"Let's just say I'm gonna have a little fun later." Mark replied with a chuckle only for Courtney to grab him by his arm and pull him to the back of the club.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The trek out of the swamp wasn't long for Ernesto, Miguel, Primo, Task, Adahy, and the remaining gang members as they finally made it back to their cars. The smell of burning fire and the black smoke cloud in the distance seemed to be growing smaller to the group as they moved farther away from it.

"Alright then we'll head back to Loka and Cruz." Said Ernesto as he watched Miguel, Primo, and the others climb into their vehicles while he turned to Task and Adahy.

"Thank you for being here and helping us with this. Guardo and Travieso would really appreciate it." He said with a half-smile.

"It was nothing, we just wanted to do right by them." Task shot back.

"You put your foot in that door today, but there's still more to be done if you want to help them remember that Carnale." Ernesto stated before moving to climb into the front seat of his car and driving away with the others while Task and Adahy stood in silence.

"Mark's got a problem coming his way." Stated the Lakota warrior while Adahy nodded his head.

"Yeah, but he made his bed and we can't stop that." The Creek shot back.

"Not even warn them?" Task asked while Adahy shook his head.

"I have a feeling he may already know." He shot back to Task's confusion.

"We've been with Mark and we've delivered bodies here for these freaks to eat and whenever we do there's always a little girl here to meet us halfway." Adahy stated to Task's shock and confusion.

"You're right and we didn't see her, come to think of it I expected more here. It seems like we only took out a handful of them, mostly men but we didn't see any women, children, or elders and this is supposed to be a clan that's survived long before the Louisiana Purchase." Stated Task while Adahy nodded his head.

"Exactly, my guess is these freaks have moved on to another place for them to hideout and alert those who could potentially avenge their loss." Adahy replied with seriousness in his tone.

 **Red Stick**

Things in Red Stick seemed to have calmed down with the departure of Felix as Lee found himself sitting on the front porch of his clubhouse looking out at the night skies when the sound of leaves crackling caused him to whip his head around and notice a familiar girl standing before him with an emotionless look on her face.

"You!" the Chinese man said while eyeing the girl closely. "You mind telling us why your fucking family threw that girl away, you created a fucking problem for us." He added with venom in his tone while eyeing the girl closely.

He then watched as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out two bandanna's one yellow and the other blue before dropping them in front of Lee who looked at them curiously before looking at the girl and noticing her saddened facial expression.

"So the Vagos are here and they hit your family up first." He asked while looking up at the girl. "They'll be coming for us next and you can be assured we'll kill them all." Lee added not as declaration to avenge the child's lost, she and her family were cannibals after all, but he was giving her peace of mind knowing that the men who killed them will soon be joining them in the next life.

 **New Arcadia**

Things in the club seemed to have slowed down as the song Dance for You by Beyonce radiated throughout the building as Mark found himself sitting in the back of the strip club while Courtney stood before him with a half-smile.

"You don't have to do this." He said while taking in the sight of the stripper before him.

"I don't have to, but you need to calm down and I need to take my mind off what happened." She replied before Mark watched her strip down until she was in nothing but her black bra and panties. The woman then moved to straddle his lap and press his head into her ample bust.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you heard?" he asked with a slight growl.

"Once you calm down." She replied moving to shake her breast in his face. "You like this?" she asked while looking down to face the Creole and continuing to grind into his lap.

"I don't like being teased." He replied while she gave a chuckle.

"Neither do I!" she replied while leaning back and removing her bra, allowing Mark to look at her pierced cocoa colored breast that seemed to have the youngest Roman mesmerized. He wouldn't tell a woman out loud like he would a dude but he loved seeing nipple piercings it was just one of the many things that drove him crazy.

This was his first time seeing them on a black woman though so he couldn't help but to be a little star struck while pitching a tent in his pants. The feeling of Mark's erection seemed to bring a smile to the face of Courtney as she moved to spin around in his lap and processed to rub her ass against his stiff member.

This got a low moan of pleasure from the Creole as he felt Courtney slide his erection in between her butt-cheeks while taking in the sight of the rose tattoo that covered much of the woman's back.

"You like that?" she asked but she didn't give Mark a chance to answer before feeling his hands move to slowly caress her mocha colored thighs and then up to her breast while Courtney planted a kiss on his right check.

This motion seemed to repeat until the end of the song and Mark watched as Courtney rose to her feet before turning back to face him with a slight smile on her face.

"Told you you'd like a dance from me." She said with a smile while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah and I may take another later." He replied while watching the woman move to put on her bra.

"Joe's got a shipment coming in." she stated earning Mark's full attention. "Two days from now Joe's got a shipment of coke coming into New Arcadia from the docks. " she finished earning a nod from Mark.

"Thanks for that." He said before rising to his feet and making his way out of the room with the woman following after him.

"Why did you need to know that, and why didn't you know that to begin with. I thought you and Joe were tight?" she asked while Mark gave her a look.

"Let's just say we're having a falling out." Mark finished before making his way back into the club where he noticed Mookie and several other 4th Ward gang members making their way into the club.

"Wait here!" he shot out to the woman's confusion before she watched the Creole charge into the crowd and knock Mookie to the floor while people scattered to move away from them.

"I warned you." Mark shot out before beginning to punch the 4th Ward Lieutenant repeatedly in the face before being knocked away by the other men who tried to gang up on him but the numbers were quickly taken from them as Andre and the 17th Ward gang members Mark arrived with quickly joined in the melee to back up the youngest Roman.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Joe as he ran out the front of the club with Cake and noticed the brawl going on in the middle of the dance floor.

"Get off me." Yelled Mookie as he tried to push Mark away but the oversized Creole only responded by hitting the man with a headbutt that left him moving backwards before falling to the floor as Mark shoulder tackled him down while Andre hit a 4th Ward gangster with three shots to the face.

"And so begins the start of the War between 4th and 17th Wards." Said Joe as he watched a 4th Ward hustler knock out a 17th Ward Hustler.

 **Elsewhere**

The night was beginning to come to an end for Alison as both she and Steve found themselves driving back home after grabbing a few drinks but just when they were a block away from their homes the sound of Alison's cellphone ringing caught the woman's attention.

"Hello!" she answered only to hear the voice of Jenna on the other end.

"Ali you and Steve may not want to get comfortable." The woman stated as she found herself standing in a vacant building in the 9th Ward before turning her head and noticing two bodies lying on the floor of the vacant building with gunshots in their heads.

"We're at the start of a long night." She finished.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people the next chapter of New Arcadia I know there wasn't much action in this chapter but I promise there will be more next.**

 **I'm actually happy for this chapter because I got to introduce Ernesto and Miguel into the story. If you don't know who they are I suggest you checkout the story GTA Sunbelt City which was a collabartation story between Onkwehonwe, Stelm, and the late Afro-Spirit R.I.P to him. Ernesto and Miguel were Onkwehonwe's characters and he's basically given me permission to use them in this story and what I want to use them in this war.**

 **One of the things me and Onkwehonwe talked about that could make this war between the black and brown gangs different then say the war with the Ballas was to make it less one sided. With the war with the Ballas they had soldiers but they basically were outmatched but in this war the Azteca's and the Vagos are basically the underdogs because they don't have numbers so to even the war out I plan to introduce characters fighting on their side that can turn the tide of the war and keep Mark and Lee on their toes.**

 **If you haven't read Sunbelt City I recommend reading it, mostly I recommend reading Ernesto and Barry's parts because they were the most interesting in my opinion. Ernesto is visually based off Danny Trejo and Miguel is based off Michael Pena and you'll see more of them as this war goes on.**

 **I also introduced Guardo's replacement as the shotcaller for the Azteca's in Jefferson Parish Primo. He is visually based off Trouble from the rap group Brownside. I also introduced Travieso's Father Cruz who will now take over the operations of the Orgullo Marron Vagos in the 3** **rd** **and 4** **th** **Ward as he did in the past. He's visually inspired based off Danny De Le Paz.**

 **We also learned a little more about Muujai and what makes him so dangerous not only to Mark but to Ana as well. He's a dangerous man who's entire life has been filled with war and he's gonna bring that war to the streets of New Arcadia and will be force in this war.**

 **I didn't get a chance to go more into detail about who's on the FIB team in New Arcadia but I will do that next chapter. This chapter was more so to introduce more faces to the Vagos and Azteca's along with next chapter.**

 **The character Bunk is visually inspired by New Orleans Native Wendell Pierce from The Wire. He's a former New Arcadia gangster and will play a small mentor role to Mark similar to how Butchie was to Omar on the Wire. The Preacher Reverend Mills is visually inspired by Morgan Freeman who can be described as either agnostic but he has that face of a preacher and like everyone says he has a great voice and when he talks people like to listen which is what I want to show with Reverend Mills who will have a lasting relationship with Mark.**

 **What he mentioned about seeing Mark being proud of who he is and not hiding behind religion is basically what I see. People will go out Saturday night get drunk, high, gamble, and fuck whoever then come back Sunday say a prayer and think…they're pure again. I'm not really a religious person but if that's what it takes to make you closer to God I have a few questions.**

 **I introduced the character Courtney last chapter but I forgot to mention that she's visually based off Megan Goode. One thing I hated with the stripper experience in GTA V is that basically made it so that you didn't have to do dates like you did in San Andreas or IV and to me that's stupid. I don't care how much you touch a stripper during a dance you ain't getting nothing after that without buying a meal unless she's a hooker on the side. With Courtney she and Mark are basically friends but later they may become friends with benefits and I can guarantee that they'll do a few hits together because she is affiliated with the Roman Boyz in the third.**

 **Also I forgot to mention but each gang in this story basically goes off the name of their ward but occasionally I do give some gang names like Roman Boyz. And in Mark's case his gang in the 17** **th** **Ward have been dubbed The Hard Heads and they mostly operate out of Holly Park so the full name is the Holly Park Hard Heads. I'll introduce more of them later in this story as Mark find himself fighting both the Azteca's and the 4** **th** **Ward.**

 **The character Mookie is visually based off Warner Miller who played Tone on Luke Cage. He's Fatman's main lieutenant in the 4** **th** **Ward and will basically be leading his assault against Mark in the 17** **th** **.**

 **Spanish Grove is based off Spanishtown in Baton Rouge, which is basically Baton Rouge's self-proclaimed Gay District because of the number of gay people there. It was originally a Spanish place after the Louisiana Purchase but by the time of the 60's it was mostly black, then through gentrification it became gay similar to the route they were going on Shameless. Over the years there's still a large gay population there but there is also a bunch of Hipsters and college kids there.**

 **Felix yearning to be around more brown people is basically his own for of home sickness. People feel more comfortable around people they know but they often yearn to be around people like them just to make them feel more comfortable.**

 **His argument with Viktor is basically a culture clash in the sense that Viktor is proud to be tri-racial and doesn't care so much about being strictly considerate of one race like Felix and many Mexicans and we'll explain more about that later.**

 **The shootout in the swamps was based someone off that mission in Rise of the Tomb Raiders when the Mercenaries were fighting the Indigenous people. They didn't have a lot of guns so they relied on crudely crafted weapons like arrows and spears which I see cannibals who don't like contact with the outside world using. With just a few weapons they steal from hunters they make catch in the swamps.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as a new face is added to the Azteca's and they make their first move against Joe with Task and Adahy, Alison deals with the new bodies left by the "Vacant Home Killer" and that leads her looking to Mark and Lee for help, the 4** **th** **Ward and 17** **th** **Ward trade blows with each other, and Muujai sees and opportunity and potential ally.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice night.**

 **Also the next chapter of this story may come later, I want to update Roman Empire so I'm gonna start working on that. I've also started a new zombie story on Fictionpress called Into the Deadlands. The link for it is at the end of the page if you want to check it out and please leave a review if you can.**

 **s/3295718/1/Into-the-Deadlands**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A New Enemy

 **Six Days Later (New Arcadia)**

The sun had barely risen on this day in New Arcadia as Mark found himself walking out of a home in the 17th Ward that was used as a pickup spot for the money that his Hustlers in the 17th Ward would pay to him for taxes.

Upon walking out and readjusting the duffel bag full of money Mark instantly spotted Miller and Viktor who were waiting outside the house with mixed looks on their faces as they watched an ice cream truck go by.

"That one of ours?" asked Mark as he watched the truck come to a halt on a corner and instead of kids approach it several drug addicts did and in a frenzy.

"Yup that's one of ours and hot as always." Said Miller with a chuckle.

In Mark's time in Dockington he'd learn many ways to sell drugs incognito and in plain sight without the feds paying him much attention and one of those methods came in the form of ice cream trucks. They were vehicles that could move across the neighborhood undetected and in plain view and whenever kids went to the truck the drug dealers did keep ice cream in stock just to make the image stick.

It wasn't an original method, with some flaws but it was still being practiced and if it ain't broke why fix it.

After taking his eyes off the ice cream truck Mark then looked around the neighborhood and noticed that the area seemed almost deserted and for good reasons.

Since the church burning and the fight at the club the animosity between the 4th and 17th Wards has escalated almost into an all-out war. It started out small with a few fist fights here and there in the clubs and across the city, but the 4th took it a step too far last night when they cornered two 17th Ward Hustlers coming out of a store and killed them both with Shotguns.

Naturally the hood wanted revenge and that revenge and it would soon come in full, but not at the moment. In truth Mark didn't really care much for the two men that got killed or anyone from the 17th Ward for that matter, to him they were just expendable pawns and means for him to fill his pockets with money.

He knew though that he had to keep them happy so giving them what they want was one way of doing things.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Mark asked before looking down at Miller who Viktor who gave him confused looks.

"What do you mean?" The Belizean man asked with a raised brow.

"Well I usually don't get to spend time with you guys so I just wanted to see how you two are holding up with everything." The Creole repeated earning a slight nod from Viktor.

"We're good boss." He shot back while Mark nodded his head.

"That's good, what about things within the group Lee's been telling me about some instances between you and Felix Viktor." He stated earning the attention of the Puerto Rican man. "Want to tell me your side of things?" he asked while continuing to look out at the road.

"Yeah well, I'm just sick of his bitching and moaning about race, culture, and shit. He has his own, I have my own, and I don't want him to pass on his brown pride bullshit on me." He replied.

"You aren't proud to be brown?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow,

"No I'm proud to be Tri-Racial." He replied. "When I wake up in the morning and look at myself in the mirror I'm proud to be what I am, while he's the asshole that wakes up every morning hating who he is just because he's got a little European blood in him." He added with a hint of venom in his voice.

"He a bunch of those assholes are like that, they hate to embrace that they have European in them but I don't see them speaking Azteca or Mayan." He finished earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Well I don't know what to say to that." Mark replied.

"You have a lot to say on the matter you've got European blood in you from the French, yet I don't see you hating yourself over it." Viktor shot back.

"True, I do embrace the fact that I have some European in me, but honestly I don't think that's Felix's problem. His problem is that he's in need of people he can relate to and can relate to him and you get that with people of your own color." Mark replied.

"Really well how come you, Lee, and Link aren't like that?" asked Miller.

"The three of us grew up in the foster system going through the same struggle so we found what we can relate to in each other through experience and not race so there's that, but if you haven't noticed we like to spend some time with our own." He stated earning confused looks from the duo.

"In Dockington we had each other, but in Sunbelt we had BSU and there were days where I had to be away from them because there are things I can't talk about with white people because they don't understand or they just fucking…-." Mark started before trailing off.

"Stupid." Stated Miller earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"I was gonna say ignorant and I'm gonna stick to ignorant because it's less hurtful, but yeah." The Creole stated. "When I got hassled by police I couldn't talk to them about that, when I couldn't find a job they just kept telling me to suck it up, and most importantly when I needed money and went got it the best way I knew how they frowned on it but I can name thirty things they turned a blind eye over." He added with anger in his tone.

"Some people don't know your struggle brother remember that, it's not really a race thing as much as it is finding someone you can relate to." Mark finished before lifting his head and watching with a mixed look as a grey Sentinel parked in front of the house and Courtney quickly stepped out before approaching him.

"Well good morning to you." Mark greeted with a slight smile while eyeing the girl closely.

"Don't give me that, I want to know how you're gonna handle what happened last night." She replied with a question of her own that caused Mark to nod his head.

"We're handling it, just not at the moment." Mark stated earning a roll of the eyes from the woman.

"Right you handling it, that's what you said after Mookie and them bitches burn down Pastor Mills church and I haven't seen many results." She shot back while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Look Court's this takes times especially what we have planned-." Mark started before the sound of gunshots rang out in the neighborhood and caused Mark, Miller, and Viktor to go into autopilot with their bodies moving without their minds fully grasping what was going on.

In a flash Mark had quickly tackled Courtney to the ground and knocked her down into the bushes outside of the home before laying on top of her while Miller and Viktor jumped to the side off the porch and also landed into the bushes on the otherside of the porch as gun fire from a Micro SMG and Remington 870 being fired from inside a light blue Sabre Turbo ripped through the house and shattered the windows, bounced off the steps, and tore through the wood frame and raining debris on the group.

"We gotta crawl." Mark yelled out before rolling underneath the house with Courtney, Miller, and Viktor following after him. Like many homes in Southern Louisiana this home was built on Concrete Piers on each corner and underneath it that were holding it up. As a child Mark hated going underneath homes because of fear of what was underneath it that could have ranged from snakes, rats, possums, and worse but now was a desperate time so he needed to.

"FUCK THE 17TH WARD!" yelled a gang member wearing a black ski mask as he leaned out the back window on the driver's side of the Saber Turbo with an AK-47 Assault Rifle and unleashed a barrage of rounds on the house that easily tore through the wood.

As Mark, Miller, and Viktor crawled on their bellies underneath the house they couldn't help but think they were in basic training. Here they were crawling through the dirt and mud underneath an old building while bullets flew over their heads. The irony of the situation, none of them had served a day in Uncle Sam's Military but were living like they were in a warzone.

As the bullets finally stopped firing and the group heard the screeching of tires speeding off Mark quickly sent a look to Miller and Viktor who gave him thumbs up to say they were alright before looking down at Courtney who was still cradled in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked before looking to Mark's arm and noticing that he had a scratch on his right arm from where a splinter of wood grazed him.

"Yeah it's just a flesh wound." He replied with a light chuckle.

"So-." Started Viktor earning the attention of the duo. "When are we going to pay a visit to the 4th Ward?" he asked while Mark gave a low growl.

"Now!" the Creole replied before leading the group from underneath the house and quickly dusting himself off while they did the same before looking to Courtney.

"So you gonna make them pay for this shit?" she asked while looking back at Mark.

"Yeah…you want in?" he asked knowing full well the stripper was going to include herself whether he liked it or not.

The woman quickly nodded her head earning a slight smile from Mark who responded with. "Let's get going then."

After a quick investigation of the house and finding that two people inside where hit Mark, Miller, Viktor, and Courtney found themselves cruising through Uptown New Arcadia in route to the 4th Ward in his all black Duke with him driving, Courtney in the passenger seat despite him telling her to get in the back, and Miller and Viktor in the back. Mark was armed with only his M1911 Pistol so he could shoot while keeping his hands on the wheel, Courtney had her own person Glock 23 that she apparently never left home with, Miller had his MP5 Submachine Gun, and Viktor had a UMP-45 Submachine Gun.

In truth he didn't like using his personal car to carry out hits but he needed to do this in his own vehicle. The vehicle that gang members knew about, because he figured the assholes who took a shot at him were already running their mouths off about taking shots at him and he wanted them all to know that when she took shots he responded by dropping bodies.

"You say you know who we looking for?" Mark asked while looking to Courtney and noticing the woman loading a magazine into her Pistol.

"Yeah his name Bobby, he be coming to the club a lot looking for my girl Passion. He was also there last night with a few of his boys when yours got killed." She replied earning a nod from Mark. Thanks to Courtney being a stripper and one of the thickest ones who works at the Voodoo she knew many of the players in New Arcadia. "Passion say he stay on Kansas Street near the park." She added earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I know just where to find this son of a bitch." The Creole stated before turning the corner a few corners and making his way deep into the 4th Ward and running a Red-Light in the process. He knew it was dangerous doing what he was doing now but he was smart enough to know when driving through an enemy territory in your own it was best not to slow down or stop at stop signs or street lights. Lucky for him he had a stolen license plate in the trunk of his car that he immediately switched out before leaving.

"That's the dude right there?" asked Miller as the group noticed a blue car parked onside the road of a house with four African American men sitting out front. The first was a man with long dreadlocks, the second had shorter dreadlocks, the third had a mouth full of golds, and the other had a long beard that was twisted up.

"That's Bobby with the golds." Stated Courtney earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright let's make this fun." Mark replied with a sick chuckle.

"Yeah we got that nigga Mark and two of his boy's boss." Stated Bobby as he held his phone to his ear before the sound of an engine reeving caught his attention along with the other men. As they turned their heads they quickly noticed a familiar all-black Duke parked at the end of the street with the engine being reeved loudly.

"OH SHIT!" yelled Bobby with fear as he and the other men ran to Saber Turbo and quickly hopped inside while Mark slammed his foot on the gas petal and sent his Duke speeding forward while Bobby slammed on the gas petal of the Turbo and sent it rocketing forward with Mark following close behind before ramming the Duke into the side of the Turbo and knocking it a little to the right.

"Shit!" yelled the man with the short dreadlocks before grabbed his Micro SMG and held it out the window before firing a barrage of rounds at the car and causing Mark to pull back as three rounds ripped the front of his car.

"You Motherfucker." Mark yelled out with anger in his voice before the man with long dreadlocks pulled a Glock 19 and fired two shots at the car that bounced off the windshield.

"Okay we're getting lit up here, you guys can shoot back at any time." Mark yelled out with anger in his voice as Miller and Viktor stuck their Submachine Guns out the window and fired off several rounds that collided with the back of the car while Courtney leaned out with her Pistol and fired off three shots that broke through the back window and hit one of the men in the backseat in the back of the head.

The sight of the man's splattered brains seemed to send the other men in a frenzy and a panic that the Creole easily exploited. Keeping his right hand on the steering wheel Mark stuck his Pistol out the window and as Bobby swerved into his sight he fired a single shot that struck the 4th Ward Gangster in the shoulder causing him to let out a loud shriek of pain while being pushed forward by the force of the .45 Caliber Pistol.

"I got him." Mark said with a chuckle as Bobby lost control of the wheel and hit the side of a stalled car wrecking the left side of his car and causing him to push inward.

"I hope all of you have your seat belts on." Mark said with an evil chuckle while Courtney, Miller, and Viktor braced themselves as the Creole slammed into the backside of the Turbo with enough force to make the vehicle do a full 360-degree spin while wrecking the side of Mark's car.

"Damn!" said Mark as he noticed Bobby continue to drive the vehicle away from them while onlookers got out of the way.

"Don't let them get away brother." Yelled Miller.

"Punch it Marcus punch it." Added Courtney as Mark slammed onto his gas petal and sent his Duke rocketing forward after the fleeing gang members.

"Man fuck these fools." Yelled the man with the long beard as he leaned out the car with his Shotgun and fired a blast at the Duke causing Mark to swerve out of the way.

The trio of BSU members then watched with surprise as Courtney leaned her entire body out the passenger side window and fired off the remainder of her magazine at the vehicle lighting up it's backside and striking the front tire and causing it to explode. Mark then gave a wide smile as the sound of scrapping metal from the metal of the rim of the tire hitting the asphalt filled his ears, his smile quickly vanished though upon hitting a pothole and watching Courtney almost fall out the window before being quickly pulled back in by Mark and Viktor.

"Damn you're insane." Miller said with a slight chuckle.

"You got any better ideas?" she asked before eyeing the smile on Mark's face.

"Yeah they're slowing down because of that blowout Miller Viktor you two know what to do." The Creole yelled out earning nods from the Belizean and Puerto Rican men as Mark pulled up on the left side of the car as Miller and Viktor leaned out the windows with their Submachine Guns and fired a barrage of rounds aimed for the tires and quickly striking the last both tires on the left side causing Bobby to quickly lose control of the Sabre Turbo again as Mark collided with the side of the car with enough force to send it spinning before flipping over three times, landing on its roof, and skidding fifty feet before coming to a halt in the middle of the road.

"Whoa!" said Miller.

"Holy shit brother." Viktor added while patting Mark on the shoulders as he pulled up alongside the wrecked car and quickly hopped out with Miller and Viktor.

"Snatch that bitch up." Mark yelled out as Miller and Viktor instantly ran to the driver's side of the car where they noticed Bobby trying to crawl out before being stopped as Miller kicked him in the mouth before grabbing his right arm while Viktor grabbed his left.

"Fuck you-." Started the last man as he reached for the AK-47 and prepared to shoot Mark who quickly stopped him by firing a round that struck the man in the left side of his cheek and quickly separating the piece of flesh from his face.

"Wrong move." Mark replied as Miller and Viktor tossed Bobby in the truck of his car while Mark climbed back into the driver's seat.

"You just gonna leave those guys like that?" asked Courtney as she turned to face Mark.

"Nope!" Mark replied before firing three shots into the gas tank of the vehicle before watching it go up in a violent fiery explosion that engulfed the gang members.

"Well then it's good to see you ain't just letting the 4th roll on you." Stated Courtney earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"Of course not and since you so convinced we are, I got something to show you." Mark shot back while Courtney gave him a confused look.

"What you got to show me?" she asked with a half-smile.

"If you haven't noticed yet Lee isn't with me right now and where do you think he would be?" Mark asked earning a confused look from Courtney.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

"Fire in the hole." Yelled Link as Lee, Felix, Task, Adahy, and Buck lifted up five AK-47 Assault Rifles and quickly fired off a barrage of rounds at five make shift targets that were setup at the end of the warehouse they were using as target practice while Andre and ten other 17th Ward Hustlers stood by watching with mixed looks on their faces.

"Ceasefire." Yelled Link causing the five to stop and look at their handiwork with smiles on their faces.

"Well that was fun." Said Buck with a slight chuckle as Lee turned his head and looked back at the 17th Ward Gangsters.

"Alright then boys as you can see, we only use the best for jobs and tonight we using the best to get payback for your friends. If you want in on this payback, show us you worth taking with us for this job." Lee replied earning mixed looks from the group.

"Man why I gotta prove myself to y'all niggas?" asked a man with short dreadlocks and a mouthful of gold teeth wearing a white t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Because we don't believe in leading men to their deaths and if we think you'll die tonight we want to avoid that, but that's a two-way streak. So either show us you worth fighting beside or get the fuck out." Lee yelled out before tossing the Rifle to Andre and watching as the man fired three shots at the target and easily struck it three times in the chest.

"Now show us what you got." Lee yelled out before the 17th Ward Hustlers started shooting at the targets while he turned to Felix, Task, Adahy, Buck, and Link.

"Thanks for the sale, but you mind telling us exactly why you need all this hardware?" asked Task as he and Adahy sent looks to the Chinese man.

"Smart just to be a little on the safe side in New Arcadia and we'd rather have our boys well-armed if something happens." He replied with a half-smile.

"We heard about your little spat with the 4th Ward is this because of that?" asked Adahy.

"Sort of." Lee shot back.

"We're also having problems with Joe and he's got a shipment of drugs coming in tonight through the harbor." Started Felix causing Lee to look at the man closely with a hint of anger.

"And you guys are gonna take it?" asked Adahy.

"Sink it into the harbor is more like." Came a familiar voice that caused everyone to stop firing their guns and turn to face Mark, Miller, Viktor, and Courtney as they walked inside of the warehouse with a bound and gagged Bobby being forced with them.

The sight of the 4th Ward Hustler instantly brought angry looks to the face of the 17th Ward gang members who started call out to him angrily before watching as Mark tossed him down before the group.

"Well you guys have an enemy in your hands…have at him." He finished before watching as five hustlers instantly pounced on the man and started beating him into the pavement while Mark, Miller, and Viktor regrouped with their team and Task and Adahy.

"I don't think Joe is gonna be too happy about this little insurrection Marcus." Said Adahy with a slight chuckle.

"Fuck him and what he thinks." Mark replied with an angry scowl.

"Well, we would help you but we do still have some business with Joe and we got something to do tonight ourselves." Adahy replied to Task's confusion.

"Anything you need help on?" asked Felix.

"No it's just our thing." Adahy finished while Felix gave him a confused look.

"Handle your business brothers." Mark replied before slapping hands with Task and Adahy along with the others before watching them walk out of the warehouse.

"These weapons are reliable, but wouldn't it have been smarter to get them from-." Started Buck before Mark cut him off by sending a look to Felix who was still eyeing the other gang members.

"Yeah it would have been, but they're stretched for cash as is with the loss of revenue so I'd rather help them out on the small things." Mark replied earning nods from the group while Felix turned to them and noticed him, Lee, Buck, and Link whispering amongst each other.

"So are you gonna tell your new friends that if they go into the 3rd Ward and start shit the freshly-armed 17th Ward will come to their rescue with New Arcadia's Concrete Soldier." Task asked.

"No we'll tell them that Joe's got a shipment of drugs coming in at the docks and take it before Mark and his men get there, how does that sound." Adahy stated earning a confused look from Task before he nodded his head while they made their way back to their truck.

The sound of Mark's cellphone ringing quickly caused him to look away from the gang members and walk away upon seeing the name of who was calling him.

"Hello." He answered before hearing a familiar voice on the other end that caused his eart to fluster.

" _Hey I haven't heard from you in a few days, are you okay?"_ asked Alison earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah I'm fine, I figured you were a little busy with all these new bodies that turned up." Mark shot back.

" _Yeah I think we caught a break this time though, we got a call the other night about someone being in that area and seeing someone."_ She shot back earning a nod from Mark.

"Little Malik came forward?" he asked with a raised brow that caused Alison to become confused.

" _Malik, no the guy we brought in is name Eugene_." She replied to Mark's confusion.

"Huh, I've been hearing on the streets that that Debbie Washington's son Malik was out that night going to the store for her and he saw somethings. I just haven't had any real time to look into, but if you have someone then go for it." Mark replied to Alison's surprise.

" _Give me his address, and I'll go chat with him later_." she replied before Mark gave her the address.

"Alright I gotta go." He finished earning a happy "Goodbye" from the woman before he hung up his phone.

 **New Arcadia FIB Headquarters**

The news of another witness seemed to brighten the day of Alison as she quickly put her phone back in her pocket and made her way out of the bathroom and back into the interrogation where she noticed the other FIB Agents standing outside the glass while Steve sat inside with Caucasian man with short brown hair, bright green eyes, and blue jean pants.

"So Mr. McGee, tell me again exactly what happened out there?" asked Steve as he sat in the room with a half-smile.

"Alright I was coming from a party at a friend's house a few blocks over and when I was driving home I saw a black guy with short dreadlocks walking out of that same building and hop into an all-white Blista drive and drive away." He replied.

"Do you remember a license plate number?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I got a plate number." He replied with a smile.

"Looks like this case maybe closed sooner than we thought." Stated Jenna as the group watched Steve walk out of the room with a smile.

"Case soon to be closed people." He replied with a chuckle while some of the FIB Agents clapped for him as he made his way to his office with Alison following after him.

"We're on a roll across the nation sweetheart." He replied earning a smile from Alison.

"Yeah, about that I just got word of another potential witness who was out that night and I wanted to see if I can collaborate the stories." She replied earning a confused look from Steve.

"You're welcome to it, but in the meantime we're gonna look for whoever this guy is and bring him in form questioning." He replied earning a nod from Alison before she walked out of the room.

 **Voodoo Club**

"Sounds like Mark didn't give your boys an hour to breath after that little attack Fatman." Stated Joe as he sat across from the leader of the 4th Ward Paper Boyz Gang with a mixed look on his face.

"Mark started this shit when he attacked my boys." He replied.

"You know he says the same about your boys burning down that church and I feel the same. Your boys brought down a lot of heat on us for that." Joe replied.

"And I was gonna discipline them for that, but Mark beat me to it." Fatman shot back with anger in his voice. "Look my boys can handle holding down your product tonight if-." He started to add before being interrupted by a new voice.

"First of all it ain't his product." The sight of a muscular African American man with a slight Somali Accent quickly caught the eyes of Fatman who eyed the man confusingly. "The BGA is putting a lot of faith back in Joe and he's putting a lot of faith in you tonight so I expect you to handle this without problems." Muujai added with a hint of venom in his tone.

The sight of the man instantly caused Fatman to get the message that the man before him was BGA and higher up the ladder then Joe and doing this job wasn't just doing a job for Joe but the BGA as well.

"Alright, I'll call Maurice and see if he can get Mark to calm himself down and end this shit." Fatman shot back earning a chuckle from Muujai.

"Honestly I don't care about your little war with Marcus Roman, frankly I like it." Muujai shot back to Fatman's surprise. "If you kill Mark I don't have a problem with it, but your war gets in the way of us making money then I have a big problem with it. You got it son?" he asked earning a slight nod from Fatman before he walked out of the office to leave Joe to talk to Muujai in private.

"Are you sure making your presence known to more people is such a good idea?" Joe asked earning a slight chuckle from Muujai.

"Brother Joseph do you know how the Russian Empire could lose wars to countries like Japan or the German Empire?" Muujai asked while Joe gave him a confused look.

"The hell you talking about Russia beat Germany and they never fought Japan?" he replied earning a chuckle from Muujai.

"If you educated yourself outside of business and hustling you'd know that the Soviet Russia had beaten Nazi Germany in WWII and prior to that Russia was one of the largest empires in the world controlled by a Czar and they'd lost a war with Japan in the early 1900s and they lost on the Eastern Front to the German Empire and Austria-Hungary in WWI." The Somali BGA member shot back with a hint of anger in his tone over the man's ignorance.

"Then no I don't know why." He shot back.

"Russia lost to Japan because they were unequipped, untrained, and had no allies to fight with them." Muujai replied.

"And how does this pertain to killing Mark?" Joe asked with venom in his tone.

"The Roman Family controls the entire 3rd Ward and a number of projects in the 2nd Ward. In terms of numbers they are one of the largest hoods, while Mark and his little made up family have complete control over the 17th Ward and from what I just heard they aren't guys to be pushed around." He stated earning a slight nod from Joe. "We can kill Mark and all his friends but his family will retaliate and when they do you'll need someone to watch your back, and a potential ally just walked out the door." Muujai shot back earning a slight nod from Joe at realization of what he was just told.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive to East Side New Arcadia wasn't long for Alison as she parked her car in front of a small one story home built on concrete piers similar to most other homes in the city.

Upon stepping out of her car she instantly noticed that she was being eyed by many of the residents who must have quickly identified her as being a cop because some quickly made their way inside of their homes while she approached the front door of the house and quickly knocked on it.

"Who is it?" came a voice from the otherside that caused Alison to respond but before she could get a word out the door swung open and she came face to face with a heavy set African American woman who looked to be in her mid-50's with short black and wearing a red t-shirt, blue jean pants, and black slippers.

"Who are you?" she asked while eyeing Alison closely.

"Yes Ms. Weathers, my name is Agent Alison Trueblood and I'm with the FIB-." She started before watching the woman's eyes widen.

"I ain't doing nothing illegal here." The woman shot back.

"Yes I'm aware, I'm actually here to speak with your son Malik." She stated earning a confused look from the woman before she opened the screen door and allowed Alison to walk inside of her home.

"Malik mother been in jail since he was in diapers, but you can call me his mother since I practically raised him." She replied earning a slight nod from Alison. "Look Malik, my grandson, he maybe a little hardheaded but I think he's capable of doing anything bad enough to warrant you all coming after him." The woman shot back.

"Yes Mam, I'm not here to arrest Malik just to ask him questions. There's a rumor going around that he may have seen something concerning an ongoing case." She replied earning a few seconds of silence from the woman.

"You mean those people in that vacant house." She stated earning a nod from Alison.

"Yes you were there?" Alison asked with a raised brow.

"No, but I regret it, I sent him to the store to pick me up something and…he saw something. He wouldn't tell me too much about it, but it really missed him up." she replied while looking to the floor.

"Why didn't Malik go to the police?" The FIB Agent asked earning a slight chuckle from the woman.

"The police are the people who ripped his mother out of his life, the police are the reason his father isn't here to today mam. There are rules to living in this city, if you value your life or your family's life you don't talk to the police." She replied earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Do you think he'll be willing to tell me what he saw?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from the woman.

"I'm hoping he does, what's going on out there being killed and left to rot in vacant buildings…it just ain't right." She replied earning a nod from Alison before leading her into the living room of the house where they notice an African American boy with cornrows and wearing a grey jacket who could have been no older than eight sitting on the couch watching television.

"Malik this nice woman here is here to ask you some questions." Ms. Weathers replied causing the boy to look over at Alison with a mixed look.

"Malik my name is Alison Trueblood, and I'm here to ask you some questions on what you saw a few nights ago." She replied earning a confused look from the boy before he turned off the television. "I know it may be hard to relieve what you saw that night, but I want you to know you that you'll be doing a really good thing by helping me." Alison added while the boy remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I can't snitch." He replied.

"You're not snitching, you don't know the man you're telling on and you're not taking a stand in open court all you're doing is telling me what you saw that all I want to know." She replied with a slight smile while Malik to in a few more minutes of silence while Alison eyed him closely.

"Okay I'll tell you what I saw." He replied earning a smile from Alison.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Lincoln Parish wasn't long for Task and Adahy as they entered the largest community in Jefferson Parish. It was a part of Lincoln Parish but the city was still a part of the New Arcadia Metro Area and actually bordered the 17th Ward to the right.

The city seemed almost the exact opposite to New Arcadia. The city was over seventy percent white while New Arcadia was over sixty percent black and that showed off to Task and Adahy as they rode through the streets of Metra.

Another thing that made the area different from New Arcadia was that not only were blacks not the largest ethnic group, but they also weren't the second largest ethnic group…brown was. It wouldn't have seemed like it when you look at the city because there were a number of black areas comparted to just one brown area on the Northside of the city, but that was the true numbers to the city.

As Adahy drove his car to the Northside he quickly noticed that the demographics had changed and he and Task were now seeing more people of Mexican and Honduran descent walking around the streets with a few shops and stores with Spanish names. It was only a three block neighborhood but it seemed almost like a different world to the duo.

"We're here." Said Adahy as he parked his car in front of a home on Siena Road and quickly noticed three Azteca members sitting on the front porch.

After stepping out of the car and making their way to the front door they were quickly stopped as a heavyset Mexican man with shaved head and wearing a white wife beater, khaki pants, and white shoes stepped in front of him.

"Easy there Diablo." Came a familiar voice as the duo watched Miguel stepped out of the house with a half-smile on his face.

"These Vatos are chido." He added before watching the man step aside.

"Smart move." Said Adahy while eyeing the man closely.

"We're here to see Ernesto." Task stated.

"Whatever you got to tell my father you can tell me as well, we're both the same rank he's just older than me." Miguel replied with a hint of venom in his tone for being undercut because of his age again.

Silence then spread across the duo that was quickly stopped though as Ernesto walked out of the house wearing a white wife beater, khaki pants, and black shoes before quickly eyeing the new arrivals.

"What brings you two Vatos to the Varrio?" he asked while eyeing the duo with a smile.

"You call this a barrio?" asked Adahy while looking around the area.

"It ain't our Varrio, but the homies here are letting us lie low here while we take care of business." Ernesto stated before looking back at the group. "You mind telling me why you two are here ese?" he asked.

"We just got word from the grapevine that Joe has a shipment of Coke coming into New Arcadia through the docks later tonight and we just thought you should know." Adahy replied causing Ernesto to rub his chin.

"Really where'd you hear this from?" the New Austin and San Andreas Onda member asked with a raised brow.

"We're gun dealers do you think you're our only buyers?" asked Adahy.

"We're willing to give that information but we don't work and fight in wars that aren't our own for free." Stated Task earning a slight chuckle from Ernesto.

"Or we could just make you tell us what's going down." Stated Miguel.

"Easy, mijo we don't threaten our amigos." Ernesto replied earning a loud scoff from Miguel. "Alright we'll pay for your service, just to prove that this isn't a trap." He added.

"Papa-." Miguel started before Ernesto sent him a look that caused him to go silent.

"I'll call Cruz and the others." Ernesto stated with a half-smile.

 **New Arcadia FIB Headquarters**

The drive back to the station wasn't long for Alison who thought she must have run a few stop-lights with how fast she got back. It didn't matter to her though, the news she just received was too important for it to wait.

As she rushed into the building she quickly made her way back to the main office where she noticed Steve sitting in the interrogation room with a African American man with short black hair wearing glasses, a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes with a scared look on his face.

"Now buddy are you gonna start talking to me?" he asked while the man cowered in his precense.

"I told you already I don't know nothing about what you're talking about." the cowering man stated while Steve chuckled.

"You're looking at hard time son, if not the needle I hear that the death penalty is legal here." The FIB Agent shot back causing the man to cower but before he could respond Steve was interrupted by a knocking on the interrogation room window that caused him to divert his attention away from it.

"I suggest you call a lawyer." He said before making his way out of the room and being quickly greeted by Alison and a few other FIB Agents.

"What is it Ali, I was just about to get this guy to talk?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"That's not the guy." She shot back to the man's shock and everyone's confusion. "I followed up on that second potential witness and his description of our suspect didn't match Mr. McGee's." she added.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Mr. McGee described the suspect as being a black male with short black hair and driving a white Blista. The other witness described seeing white male driving a dark grey Asea and wearing an all-black outfit walk out of the vacant home and drive away from the scene carrying a gun." Stated Alison.

"And who is this second witness?" Steve asked.

"Malik ." Alison replied earning a few chuckles from a group of FIB Agents. "He's a reliable source though, both he and his mother can place him close to the vacant home when everything happened." She replied with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Ali…I get you want to solve this case but we can't just trust the word of some kid. You remember our case in North Holland a few years back. That kid said he saw a murder and turns out he was just making up stories to protect his drug dealing friend." He replied.

"This isn't that." Alison shot back. "This kid saw something that literally spooked him and he was willing to tell me that. This city isn't like any other Steve, when people start talking to the police it's smart to listen because it doesn't happen often." She added.

"Look Ali I know you like to find the good people, but I'm gonna stick with our witness from earlier because my gut is telling me it's the right thing to do." He replied.

"So you aren't even gonna bring the kid in to answer a few questions?" she asked.

"No!" he finished causing Alison to give him an angry look before walking away from the man.

"Ironic first you're mad at her and now she's mad at you." Stated Jenna with a chuckle.

"She'll get over it, especially when this case is solved. I learned a long time ago that when Alison's mind is made up she'll stick to something even if it goes the wrong way." He replied before walking back into the interrogation room.

 **Elsewhere**

It must have been a few hours since Mark arrived at the warehouse with Viktor, Miller, and Courtney and the group quickly found themselves growing ever bored along with Lee, Felix, Buck, and Link as they stood and watched the 17th Ward Gangster shoot at the human sized targets.

Practice must have been making a few of them better because there were a few who were getting better but some seemed to be lost causes.

"Hell yeah." Yelled one of the men who was wearing a white wife beater, black jeans and white shoes with a shaved head that the group had dubbed "Quick" for reasons the group could only figure because he was a fast runner because he wasn't a quick shooter.

Sure he was hitting targets but everything about the way he was shooting was driving Mark insane. The Concrete Soldier can best be described as a Marksman, a Gun Specialist, the Heavy Artillery of his band of Thieves and Murderers, but this guy was none of those things.

The first thing he was doing that was pissing the Creole off was firing a barrage of rounds from the hip, it was hitting targets but he was wasting ammo and leaving himself open to be shot. Mark figured it would only take this him a few seconds to off this guy with a headshot.

The second thing that was making Mark contemplate wasting this guy now was his firing stance when he actually did take one. The word to best describe it was simply…nasty. He was standing like some distinct action hero in a cheesy movie or some gangster with his Tommy Gun about to mow-down a speakeasy. He was holding the weapon almost outward away from his body and he wasn't even holding the barrel right to keep it steady, and the recoil of the shot had the weapon banging into his right shoulder almost to the point where the group could figure he'd have a bruise on it the next morning.

And the third thing that was really really pissing off the youngest Roman was the fact that this guy was looking at himself like an excellent gunslinger. The assclown was so happy confident he even tried to quick draw and even that looked weird. Mark was confident in his own abilities with a gun but at the end of the day he knows he no Cowboy, or Marine, Navy Seal, or even Army Reserve so his confidence only went so far.

The sight of the man's bad shooting was leaving Mark heated and Lee and Link could tell. They knew one of the main things Mark hated in life was a fucked up gunmen and this guy was filling out all those qualifications.

"That's another one for me." Said Quick as he eyed a target that he hit seven times in the stomach.

"Nigga you keep hitting the stomach not the fucking head." Yelled Andre as he eyed the man angrily.

"Son, what for ain't like nobody in this bitch wearing body armor and if they is this bullet going right through that bitch with the sickest." He shot back without realizing the ignorance in his words.

"Hey Quick." Said Lee earning the attention of the man and the other 17th Ward members as they watched the Chinese man lift up his shirt to reveal he was wearing a bullet proof vest along with Buck, Felix, Mark, Viktor, and Miller.

"I bet this bullet go through that bitch." He replied.

"It probably will, we'd probably kill you before you hit us dog you ain't no gunmen." Lee shot back with a chuckle.

"Nigga I am thee gunmen motherfucker believe that." He replied before the sound of a gunshot going off caught everyone's attention and caused them to look at Mark and see him holding his M1911 to the ceiling.

"What the fuck Mark?" asked Andre.

"Here we go." Said Link as the group watched Mark get into a squared shooting stance with his shoulders squared up with the target, his feet shoulder width apart from each other in a straight line, his right foot behind his left foot to keep him balanced from the kickback, and his arms extended only so slightly so they don't lock up with both hands on the Pistol. The Squared Shooting Stance was the most effective way of shooting and was used by a lot of military people because it took a lot of the recoil. It was mostly meant for Rifles but Mark liked using it for a pistol because it allowed him to better track his targets.

As Mark gently squeezed the trigger and let three shots everyone watched in awe as he hit one of the targets with all three shots in the head before moving onto the next target and hitting it three times in the head. The Creole then went to reload his gun before snapping it back upward and instead of firing three shots fired two and striking two targets in the head before moving to reload again.

"They got him started." Stated Link earning a chuckle from Lee as the group watched Mark reload the Great War Era Pistol again but shoot extend it outward with his right hand and fire two shots that hit one target in the head before doing it again with another. Then in a move that left many of the 17th Ward gang members in shock and awe Mark quickly threw his gun out of his right hand and caught it with his left and firing off the remainder of the magazine at the targets.

"Okay now he's just showing off." Said Link with a chuckle. A lot of people didn't know it but Mark was ambidextrous so he could use both his right and left hands as good as the other making him deadly with a gun in either hand.

The group then watched as Mark quickly jerked the AK-47 Assault Rifle out the hands of Quick before loading it with a thirty round magazine and then getting back into his Squared Stance but with his right hand on the trigger while his left was holding onto the barrel from the midway, the butt of the gun near the center of his chest, and his right cheek on the side of the gun.

The gun wasn't set to semi-automatic but the group watched in awe as Mark fired off five shots at each target and struck them in either the head or the neck and when the magazine was only down to fifteen shots he turned his gun slightly to the right side where the gangsters were too dumb to realize was a Backup Iron sight on the weapon. It was a feature that was becoming more common in newer model guns but Mark wasn't complaining.

The sight didn't offer much use though because instead of getting head shots Mark had to now aim for the chest to account for precision.

After finishing off the magazine Mark quickly went to reload but the sound of his cellphone ringing quickly stopped him and caused him to toss his gun back to Quick who had a look of shot along with the other gangsters.

"DAMN!" a few of the gangsters said while watching Mark walk away while answering his phone.

"I wonder who that could be, Mark was just starting to warm up?" asked Buck as he looked at the metal human sized targets and noticed that some of them had holes going all the way through them.

"Only two people it can be." Lee shot back folding his arms over his chest while Courtney gave him a confused look as Mark started walking back towards them.

"Everything good?" asked Link.

"Yeah I just gotta see to something right quick." Mark stated to the groups confusion. "Felix you and Miller get them ready to move out. Lee take Viktor and Bucky here and go scout out the area, Manfred will meet you there." He stated earning nod from the group.

"Anything you want me to do?" asked Link.

"Yeah take Courtney home for me." He shot out to the woman's surprise as she sent a look to Link before looking back to Mark and watching him make his way out of the building where Davey and Eddy were waiting with a black truck.

"Bring it back in one piece." Stated Davey before he slapped hands with Mark followed by Eddy as Mark hopped into the truck and drove off.

"What's got him leaving in such a hurry?" asked Courtney as she sent a look to Lee.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to the Metra wasn't long for Primo as they stepped out of a yellow Tornado with eight other Orgullo Marron Vagos members with them and quickly made their way into the safe house of Ernesto where they noticed the man sitting in his living room with Miguel, Task, Adahy, and several other Azteca members who appeared armed to the teeth.

Despite recently selling Mark and the gangsters from the 17th Ward a two dozen AK-47's Task and Adahy still had another two dozen M16A2 Assault Rifles a dozen MP5-PDW Submachine Guns. If a war was brewing between the two sides they'd rather both sides be well armed, with Adahy focusing mostly on the money the war would bring in the duo.

The Azteca's and Vagos were both well-armed with weapons with new age weapons, but Ernesto was a little old school. Along with his old school .44 Magnum he was still carrying his SKS-M Rifle. He's used a similar weapon the for years when he was a younger soldado. It was a weapon used by many Vatos both black and brown back in the day and if you had one you could be best described as your hoods badass.

"So what are we doing ese?" asked Primo as he approached Ernesto and Miguel.

"We're hitting this Joe guy where it'll hurt him worse…his pockets." The Onda member replied before looking to Task and Adahy. "These two found out that Joe's got a shipment of Coke they're bringing into a warehouse at the New Arcadia Docks." He added.

"How much Coke we talking?" asked one of the Orgullo Marron members. He was a man of Mexican and Honduran descent that looked to be in his late twenties with short black hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a brown and yellow striped shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"Who's this guy, where's Cruz?" asked Adahy.

"This is the homie El Cheetah, he's Orgullo Marron." Stated Primo.

"Cruz is a Veterano that's lost his son, he doesn't have to go out and fight unless he wants to. So I'm calling shots for the Orgullo Marron Vagos in the Rose District." The Vago shot out while eyeing Adahy closely.

"I thought only old-heads ran hoods you don't look that much older than either of us." Stated Task.

"I ain't that old, but I've earned my stripes and I learned from Santa Muerte himself." He shot out earning confused looks from Task who wanted to press the man but was stopped by Adahy.

"Enough introductions if we're gonna do this we have to do this now." The Creek Warrior stated earning the attention of the group.

"Why such a tight schedule ese?" asked Miguel as he folded his arms over his chest while eyeing Adahy closely.

"Because Joe's men are under orders to get the drugs and move them quick and if they leave before we get there we won't be getting those drugs anytime soon." Stated Adahy.

"You never answered my question skin." Added Cheetah as he eyed Adahy closely with a look of anger in his gaze.

"Joe supplies coke and heroin to majority of the gangs in town. I think that says enough." Shot Task in an attempt to end the hostility building between Adahy, Miguel, and Cheetah.

"Which is why we need to take that entire shipment. The Varrios here are looked as jokes because they aren't financially stable and we don't have much of a rep going down here. We pull this off, we let everyone know that brown is on the map in this city." Stated Primo earning a nod from Ernesto.

"Aye it'll also let Joe know that we're coming from him and maybe draw out the Chavala that iced Guardo." Stated Ernesto earning nods from the group.

"So get ready to load up." He replied before watching as everyone made their way out of his safe house and quickly climbed into five cars and drove away from the location.

 **New Arcadia FIB Headquarters.**

"Talk Damnit!" yelled Steve as he stood over the frightened man who seemed short of pissing on himself at the sight of the FIB Agent threatening him with life in prison or death by the state.

"I keep telling you I don't know what you're talking about. I was at home a few nights ago playing the game." The man shot out while Steve eyed him angrily.

"The at home excuse doesn't work here, can anybody else account for you?" he asked.

"Yeah, my friend Jeffery was there playing with me." He shot out with panic in his tone while Steve gave him a confused look.

"Jeffery who?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"MCGEE!" he yelled out to Steve's confusion.

"Jeffery McGee!" he repeated as realization hit him that he just named the witness who pointed the finger at him.

"What were you playing?" he asked.

"Impotent Rage The Game." He shot out while Steve watched him closely. "I was winning and he got mad and left." He added causing Steve to rub his nose.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." The FIB Agent yelled out before walking out of the room to the young man's surprise.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark as he noticed a familiar car parked outside the front of his home. After stepping out of the truck he quickly made his way inside where he noticed a familiar woman sitting on his couch with a somewhat angry look on her face.

"Mind telling me where you've been and where are the others?" Alison asked with a sly hint of anger in her tone that caused Mark to give her a confused look. "You promised me you'd start coming home early and that there wouldn't be any bodies in the 17th Ward yet I find out there's a drive-by earlier and the guys suspected of doing it were found dead in a burned out car in the 4th Ward after a high speed chase." She stated while folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm waiting." She added while eyeing him closely.

"Okay you got me, but this kinda isn't my fault." He replied.

"Damnit Mark, why can't you just listen to me." She shot out earning a confused look from Mark. "I go out and find something useful and you won't even listen to me." She added earning a raised brow from Mark who watched her take a seat on the couch before slowly taking a seat beside her.

"You want to talk about work, because I suspect you're not truly mad at me?" he asked while eyeing Alison closely before she looked at him with a still somewhat angry look.

"I am mad at you, just not as much as I am at someone else right now." She replied before looking away from Mark. "I followed your tip on that kid Malik and well-." She started before the Creole interrupted her.

"He wasn't helpful?" Mark asked.

"No he was very helpful. She replied. "He gave me an almost full description of the man he saw and his car, but someone else came forward today and they're just brushing him off." She added.

"They've interrogating a man who's innocent right now while a true killer is running the streets of New Arcadia looking for a new victim." She stated earning a slight chuckle Mark who found irony in her words. There were dozens of killers running around the streets of New Arcadia right now and here she was in the home of five of them, but despite all the lives they've taken she was more focused on someone else.

It was quite amusing to him.

"So you believe Malik is telling the truth?" he asked.

"I saw the look in that boys eyes Marcus and they were filled with fear. He saw something that night that really messed him up and that's worth looking into." She replied while sending a look to Mark.

"What's even more messed up is the fact that I sat there in front of him and promised him that if we told me what he saw I'd listen to him, but now he's being ignored." She stated before lowering her head and resting her head in her lap.

The FIB Agent was then interrupted as Mark placed his arms over torso and pulled her in for a tight hug. He knew he was testing the boundaries he'd established when finding out Alison was seeing someone else, but right now he could tell she was distraught and needed comforting and he did promise to always be her shoulder to cry on if she needed him…and right now she did.

"Don't worry about them, because in the end when you're slapping the cuffs on whoever this sick fuck is you can smile in all their faces and tell them you were right." He replied causing Alison to look up at him. "You'll get this guy with them or without them, because you're stubborn and headstrong and that's how I know you'll be the last man standing at the end of all this." He added while rubbing Alison's right cheek and earning a slight blush from the woman.

"Thanks." She replied as a slight smile crossed her face.

"No need it's why I 'm here, to pick you up when you need it." He stated before moving to take his arm from Alison who quickly stopped him by falling into his arm.

She didn't realize it at first but this was her first time seeing or even speaking to Mark in almost a week. She'd been so preoccupied with Steve and work that she'd forgotten about him, and he was so busy trying to keep his distance he didn't call to check on her.

This revelation left the FIB Agent saddened. There were things she liked and didn't like about Mark and him avoiding her seemed to be on that list. She knew she had a boyfriend in Steve but the idea of Mark still caring about her caused her heart to flutter and the thought of him forgetting about her seemed to frighten her more than she thought.

As the seconds seemed to pass before the duo Alison couldn't help but to move her hand towards Mark's causing her to look at her confusingly and notice the bright blush on the woman's face as she tried to look away from him.

The feeling of her soft hands made his own made his heart skip a beat and before long he found himself leaning forward towards the woman for a kiss. He knew she wasn't going to make the first move but before his lips could make contact with hers the duo was both interrupted by the sounds of their cellphones going off at the same time.

"I gotta…take this." Said Alison as she pulled out her phone and quickly answered it before walking into the next room while Mark did the same.

"You got a lot of nerve right now Steve." Alison answered with a hint of venom in her tone.

" _Yes, I'm sorry about earlier just blowing you off like that, but you were right this guy ain't the killer. His friend just wanted us to arrest him because he beat him at a game_." He replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"Seem fitting." Alison replied.

" _I know, that's why I want you to bring the kid in. If you're so sure about him, he's worth listening to."_ He finished earning a slight nod from Alison as she put her hand on her hip before speaking.

"Alright I'll go get him, but I you owe me for this." She finished before giving her goodbyes to Steve and then making her way out of the room where she noticed Mark with his phone to his ear. As he looked up and eyed her he noticed that she had an emotionless look on her face.

"Don't worry it's Lee I'm just telling him to come home now." He stated earning a raised brow from the woman.

"Alright then, I need to go." She said before grabbing her car keys and making her way for the door silently hoping she'd get a goodbye hug or kiss but it never came. Instead Mark just walked her out the door and waved to her as she drove off.

"What were you saying Lee?" Mark asked.

 **New Arcadia Docks**

"I was saying it looks like someone beat us to our heist." The Chinese man stated as he, Viktor, and Bucky watched as a twelve armed masked men stepped out of their cars and quickly cut chain off the fence surrounding the docks before making their way through the docks.

"Looks like our brown friends beat us to it." Lee replied before watching the group make their way towards the warehouse before surrounding the building.

" _How'd they find out_?" Mark asked.

"No clue, but it's going down now." Lee replied before watching a man with an SKS-M Assault Rifle slowly open the backdoor of the warehouse before making his way through the backdoor with two other men. "You want us to put an end to this, maybe we can ambush them as they're coming out?" he asked.

" _No, if brown wants to hit Joe we'll let them take the heat and the casualties for this. So come back to home brother and tell Andre to send his men home and await further instructions."_ Mark replied earning a nod from Lee.

"Alright we're on the move." The BSU member replied before hanging up his phone.

"Looks like we're letting brown have this one today brothers." Lee finished before walking away with Buck and Viktor in tow as Ernesto made his way into the opening of the warehouse where he noticed twelve African American men taking packages of Cocaine out of white crates.

"Man we're gonna have a field day with all this white." Said a man with gold Dreadlocks as he and bald man wearing a New Arcadia Sinners Jersey pulled out two packages of Cocaine while Ernesto lined up dreadheaded man in his sight.

"How do we know when we he'll signal us?" asked Task as he gripped his MP5 tightly while looking out and noticing three African American men guarding the front of the warehouse, just as a loud gunshot went off that caught everyone by surprise.

"That's how!" said Miguel as he, Primo, Adahy, Cheetah, and five other Azteca members jumped from cover and fired a barrage of rounds at the three men instantly lighting them up in a hail of gunfire while the bald man inside the warehouse looked on with wide eyes as the man he was working beside now lay dead on the ground with a bulletwound in the back of his head.

The mixture of his red blood staining his gold colored dreadlocks seemed to remind the man of ketchup coated French Fries. As he then tore his gaze away from his friend he instantly looked up and noticed Ernesto standing on the staircase of the warehouse with his gun aimed at his head.

"SHIT-!" he yelled out as the Onda member peppered his head, neck, and chest with seven rounds before directing his fire on the remaining 4th Ward gang members who quickly moved to cover and started to return fire on the man while the Azteca members he was with opened fire from their hidden cover.

"Get these motherfuckers." Yelled a 4th Ward Gangster firing a Mac-11 as he shot one of the Azteca's that was armed with an MP5 six times in the hip bringing him down to his knees before feeling a sharp pain in his side and noticing that before the Cholo fell he shot him four times in the stomach with his MP5.

"Fucking puto." The downed Azteca member yelled out as directed his fire on a group of gangster causing them to duck for cover. He was then silenced as a gangster with an AK-47 blindly fired from cover and struck him several times in the torso.

"All you motherfuckers are dead, do you know whose product you're fucking with" asked a gangster armed with a Desert Eagle as he fired three shots at Ernesto who quickly broke for cover.

"Yeah and your boss fucked with the Azteca's and Onda so he's gonna pay for it." Ernesto yelled out before firing several shots at the man with the Desert Eagle and quickly blew his arm from its socket.

"Never heard of them or you, but that won't matter in a few hours." Yelled the man with the AK as he shot at Ernesto who took cover while reloading his Rifle just as the other Azteca was shredded in a hail of bullets.

"You're all alone now so I suggest you bring your fucking ass out amigo." Yelled the man with the AK and his order was followed Ernesto did come out long enough to fire a single shot from his .44 Magnum and blow a hole clean through his head before ducking back down to cover.

"Shit he killed E, fuck that bitch-." Started another gang member before he was interrupted by several shots striking him in the back courtesy of Cheetah who led Task and the others through the front of the warehouse and quickly cut down the remaining 4th Ward gangsters.

"About time Carnale." Said Ernesto as he smiled at seeing the group as they approached him.

"Got a little caught up back there." Stated Primo as the group quickly watched as the Azteca members started going through the crates and quickly started getting pulling the packages of drugs from the crate.

"Alright we need to load this-." Started Ernesto before the sound of automatic fire ripped through the air and the group watched a Orgullo Marron member be hit ten times in the chest and blown backwards onto a table and falling onto of brick of Cocaine while the bullets ripped through the powdery substance and had it floating through the air.

"I guess they had guys close by." Said Task as he and Adahy layed down covering fire outside the warehouse where they noticed three cars with nine armed gangsters outside shooting into the building.

"Lay these Mayates out." Yelled Miguel as he broke one of the window with the butt of his M16A2 Assault Rifle before sticking the barrel out the hole and firing several shots outside and striking a man with a Mossberg four times in the chest and once in the head.

"They're coming in from the back." Yelled out Primo as he shifted the fire from his Remington 870 and racked the Shotgun three times and striking two gang members as they came rushing through the door while Ernesto cut down the last with a single shot from his .44 that blew a hole through the man's chest.

"Cheetah." Yelled Primo earning the attention of the Orgullo Marron member who watched as Primo tossed his Shotgun at him and quickly directed him to the backdoor.

"Stupid ass Chavalas." He yelled out before firing a slug and striking a man in the neck before moving up and using a crate for cover so he could shoot down any more gangsters who came through the back door.

"Almost got it." Said Task as he looked down the sight of his Submachine Gun and fired a series of shots aimed at the gas tank of one of the cars, quickly striking it, and watching it go up in a loud violent explosion that knocked five of the gangsters off their feet.

"Hell yeah!' he yelled out while Adahy fired his AK at the other car blowing out the windows and striking one man twice in the chest.

"Motherfucker got me." The wounded gangster yelled out as he tried to crawl away from the shooting before being struck once in the head by Task.

"That all you got come on putos." Yelled Miguel as he fired off his Rifle and struck a man once in the neck and another several times in the chest before reloading.

"You're mine." Yelled a 4th Ward member armed with a Mini-Uzi as he fired jumped from cover and fired a barrage of rounds at Miguel forcing the man away from cover and striking a Orgullo Marron member six times in the chest and face before he turned on his heels and started running from the fighting while Miguel struggled to shoot him.

"Forget him, that Cobarde ain't worth the trouble." Stated Ernesto. "Start loading everything up, we need to go before these Chavalas make another move." He yelled out earning nods from the group before they quickly started to load up the drugs.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive back to the home of Malik and his grandmother wasn't long for Alison as she parked her car in front the home before quickly stepping out and making her way to the front door and knocking on it.

To her shock though the door was slightly opened and the lock was busted open almost like someone had kicked the door open.

Seeing this quickly made Alison draw her gun before calling for backup and then making her way inside of the house where she quickly caught the familiar smell of blood as she entered the living room.

"Oh god." She said while putting her hand over her mouth in disgust and horror at the sight before her.

There on the now blood stained carpets lie the body of both Malik and his Grandmother. They both were lying face down in the carpet with bullet holes in the back of their heads.

They had both been shot execution style but the sight that unnerved and scared Alison was the sight of Malik's grandmother. She had her shirt ripped off and into her back there was a message that had been carved deep into her back that simply read.

" _ **HELLO PIGS!"**_

 **Authors Note: And there's one big cliffhanger for everyone that I hope all of you liked. One thing I didn't do in the first war of New Arcadia I didn't have all my main characters fighting separate villain's Mark, Lee, and Alison were all fighting the Ballas while Task was fighting the Dixie's.**

 **With this part I want things to go different Mark and Lee will be fighting the Vagos, Azteca's, and later on Joe and the BGA, Task will be helping the Vagos and Azteca's fight against Joe and the BGA, and Alison will be more focused on hunting the new Serial Killer in New Arcadia as he continues his bloodbath across the city.**

 **One of the things I like about cop show is when the level of criminals they may face from gang bangers, to rapist, to thieves, to serial killers and we've seen Alison take down gangsters but going after this serial killer will push her and test her mentally and physically like she's never been tested before.**

 **The car chase scene with Mark, Courtney, Viktor, and Miller was somewhat based off the car chase scene from Four Brothers. One of the reasons for featuring that wasn't just to show off the closeness Mark is developing with Courtney, the war between the 4** **th** **and 17** **th** **Ward, but also because if you've read the last chapter of Onkwehonwe's chapter of Concrete Jungle you'll know that his character Neto payed a visit to New Arcadia and killed off both Miller and Viktor.**

 **Obviously this happens in a later chapter, but just know their deaths are coming and he showed how Neto killed them while I will show how Mark will react to it. Since the both of us have both of our stories in the same universe as GTA Online it'd pretty much be a waste not to have our two stories collide at least once.**

 **The reason for Neto being in New Arcadia is to assist Onda in the war against the BGA. One of the things the war with the Ballas didn't have was serious losses on Mark's side and I wanted to have more of that in this war with Mark now having the deck stacked against him. Joe basically has thrown him to the wolves and he's got a dangerous foe like Neto to face along with Ernesto, Miguel, Muujai, and he doesn't have Task and Adahy to back him up because they'll be assisting the Vagos.**

 **So initially this war is basically Mark and what remains of his BSU with Lee, Buck, Felix, Link, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy. If you look at in on paper the odds aren't looking in his favor and that's what I want.**

 **The scene with shooting range with Mark was similar to Deadshot's Gun Range scene in the movie Suicide Squad. Deadshot has always been one of my favorite Anti-Heroes in comics along with The Punisher, Wolverine, Spawn, Deadpool, and Rorschach. And occasionally I give some of these traits to many of my characters and with Mark he's not the man that never misses like Deadshot but he's still skilled shot.**

 **You may have noticed Lee has some treats of Deadpool like being a trash talking asshole from time to time and in some of my other stories my characters are sort of the same.**

 **The stances Mark took while shooting was something a friend of mine in High School showed me. His dad was an Ex-Marine who thought that the Zombie Apocalypse would soon come. He taught him how to shoot his M4 Carbine and he showed us how to shoot it. Naturally as an amateur I failed on the first attempt and damn near dislocated my shoulder. In fact the way I described the way Quick was shooting was similar to the way I was shooting, expect I wasn't shooting from the hip and spraying wildly. They described my shooting was horrible but our other friend was straight horrible.**

 **The city of Metra is based off Metairie in Jefferson Parish which is another place with a large number of Mexicans and Honduran residents and would fit as a breeding ground for a gang.**

 **I also introduced a new character in Cheetah who is visually based off one of my favorite Mexican American Actors Reynaldo Gallegos who played Carlos Acosta on Gang Related and Fiasco on Sons of Anarchy.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Alison copes with the deaths of Malik and his grandmother, the Killer leaves another striking message to the FIB, Mark and Lee cross paths with Ernesto and Miguel, and Task and Adahy find them fighting alongside the Azteca's and Vagos as they make their move on the 3** **rd** **Ward and leaving them in crosshairs of the Roman Boyz led by Maurice and Marrick Roman.**

 **Thank you all for reading stick around for next chapter, be sure to check out my story Into the Deadlands on Fictionpress if you're looking for a Zombie Story to read, also check out Onkwehonwe's story Concrete Jungle to see learn more about Neto and see how he'll shake things up in New Arcadia, and check out his new story on Fictionpress Labyrinth if you have time.**

 **Have a great night Zilla 2000 Out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The War for the 3rd Ward

 **New Arcadia (2 Days Later)**

The sun had long since risen on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself finally opened her eyes to the sight of sunlight coming in from the window and illuminating her body in its golden glow. Upon looking around the room she quickly realized that she was again waking up to a new day in the room that was not her own.

These last few days have been filled her with sadness and grief over the deaths of Malik and his grandmother. Whenever she played back the events of that day she couldn't help but come to the conclusion that their deaths were her fault. She may not have killed them, but she did bring them out to a serial killer who shown that he's no stranger to killing innocents in cold blood.

She didn't just blame herself for their deaths she also blamed Steve. If he would have just allowed her to bring them both in for questioning the duo may still be alive. This shared blame also caused a sense of anger towards the man almost to the point where she didn't want to see him. So instead of going home after discovering the bodies of Malik and his grandmother she found herself going to the one person who would always make her feel good.

After groggily blinking and turning to look down at herself in the bed she quickly noticed that she was only wearing a light grey tank top and pair of light grey underwear. It was Spring this time of year and it got rather warm out in the spring and from what Mark told her it mostly rained in the winter and summer months especially June. Unlike Waston she never really experienced hot weeks of pouring rain, weeks filled with cold air and snow was one thing but raining and warm seemed weird when she said it out loud.

The FIB Agent then quickly rolled over to the side of the bed to look on the floor next to her. She had basically came to Mark looking for comfort and he gave it, but he didn't give her sex or so much as a kiss no matter how bad he wanted to. The first night he was able to power through sleeping next to her, but last night he was insistent on sleeping on the floor especially when it got hot and they both had to nearly strip out of their clothing.

To her surprise though the Louisiana Creole was nowhere in sight. The clothes he'd layed out for himself the night before and his shoes were also missing. With this revelation Alison quickly jumped form the bed and dressed herself in blue button up shirt, khaki pants, and dark blue shoes with a heel at the back. It was her off day so she didn't have to bother with dressing fancy today.

After making her way out of the room Alison quickly walked into the kitchen of the home where she noticed Lee and Link sitting at the kitchen table eating plates of eggs and bacon.

"Morning." Greeted Link earning a smile from Alison.

"Morning to you both." She replied before looking into the empty living room.

"Mark made breakfast before he left so you can help yourself." Stated Lee causing Alison to look to the Chinese man.

"Great, but where'd he go?" she asked.

"He had to look into something, you know after all that shit that went down at the docks you can bet Joe's shitting bricks." Lee stated earning a slight nod from Alison. She'd forgotten that Malik and his grandmother being killed by the serial killer weren't the only big things that happened in New Arcadia.

There was also a gun battle at the docks that night between New Arcadia Gangsters in what people were only saying as a drug deal gone bad. Things were still sketchy to her, and she figured Mark knew more about it then he was letting her know. She liked somethings that way, but not this mostly because it meant something big was happening and he was keeping her out of the loop from it.

"Well did he at least take someone with him?" she asked while eyeing the duo closely.

"Yeah he took Miller." Link answered with a smile. "But don't worry he's in the 17th and nobody would make a move in his territory." He added earning a slight nod from Alison who looked to the floor before moving to the pots to fix herself some breakfast.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

Things were calm in the in the Holly Park Neighborhood of the 17th Ward. It was calm but upon closer inspection one would see that it was calm because everyone was on their guards.

The 17th Ward didn't have any high rise housing projects like other wards and some parts of the ward had been slowly gentrified over the years so Holly Park was one of the last few ghettos left in the area and if you looked on almost every corner there seemed to be a gangster on the streets. They weren't hustling, no they were waiting for something to jump off.

The attack on the 4th Ward by the Azteca's and Vagos caused all the other gang to up their security in their own respective territories in case they were the next target. The Holly Park Hard Heads were no exception, in the time Mark had been the leader of the gang he'd learned strategic and tactical ways to keep his territory protected.

Sure his gangsters weren't the best shots but they knew everything they needed to do to keep their hood safe. Gang members on corner were close to places where Pistols and Submachine Guns were hidden, guys near the homes had Assault Rifles close-by, and he'd taught them protocols on what to do in case of an attack.

Despite standing before Cake and two more men that were loyal to Joe and listening to him try and be a leader Mark's attention wasn't at the man instead Andre was doing all the talking for him. Then after a few minutes of the two of them going back and forth Mark had finally had it and slammed fist down with enough force to earn both their attention.

"Okay what the fuck do you want again." He yelled out while eyeing Cake closely.

"My uncle wants to know why you haven't been answering your goddamn phone these past couple of days?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Because I was busy." Mark shot back with anger of his own. There was some truth in his words for the past couple of days he's been looking after Alison who was still grieving the deaths of Malik and his grandmother. He knew she would be waking up soon and was hoping to just end this conversation quickly.

"Well while you've been busy we got hit by some ese's if you haven't heard and we need to strike back against them bitches." Cake shot out earning a chuckle from Mark.

"No you and the 4th Ward got hit by some eses, not me or mine. That's what you get when you hire amateur niggas to protect your merchandise. "stated Mark. "With that said, if Joe wants to take revenge on them for that shit I suggest he go to Fatman and get him to solve his problem." He added.

"This is a problem you started when you killed they fucking crew." Cake shot back.

"A crew I killed in protection of Joe himself, protection that I wasn't even paid for I might add." Mark retorted with a chuckle. "Those Vagos weren't trying to kill me that night, they were going after you and Joe. You were the target and I was the interruption so handle your own shit." Mark shot back with venom in his tone before watching as Cake gave a low growl before walking away with his boys.

"You think it's smart pissing them off like that?" asked Miller as he looked down at Mark.

"Nope, but ain't nothing wrong with stirring the pot." Mark shot back with a smile before watching as Quick pulled up in his all black Cavalcade and quickly yelled something out the window.

"Say boss, we got a situation." This caused Mark's eyes to widen before he rose to his feet and hopped in the front seat of the SUV while Andre and Miller hopped in the backseat. Quick then drove down a few blocks in the neighborhood before coming to a stop and allowing the group to quickly spot two young Mexican-American boys dressed in Azteca attire on a corner slinging drugs.

"Looks like them bitches waiting to move into territories." Stated Andre.

"Well they picked the wrong one today, snatch and grab." Mark shot out before stepping out of the vehicle with Andre and Miller and then making their way to the boys who looked to be aged nine and eleven.

"If only they were older." Mark whispered under his breath before the duo caught sight of them and attempted to run but were quickly stopped by Quick cutting them off with the SUV.

"Nowhere to run kids so I suggest you both get into the car." Said Mark as he, Miller, and Andre eyed the duo with a sick smile before watching as they fearfully hopped in the backseat with Miller and squeezing them into the middle while Mark hopped in the front seat.

"Alright you know where to take us." Mark shot out before Quick put the vehicle in drive and after a few minutes stopped the group off a rundown house in the lower 17th near the Mississippi River.

"Get out!" said Mark as he opened the door and watched as Miller stepped out while the kids remained hesitant causing Miller to forcibly hit the door to get them to move.

"Let's go!" Mark ordered while pushing the kids into the home with Andre, Quick, and Miller following him inside the rundown home that looked like a place where bums often squatted inside. The boys seemed to almost be at the point of wanting to cry as Mark, Andre, Miller, and Quick surrounded them.

"Take off your clothes." The Creole ordered to the confusion of Andre and Quick who looked at him closely and so the boys, but the youngest Roman only responded by drawing his M1911 and cocking it.

"I said take off your damn clothes." He yelled out while pointing his gun at the youngest of the duo before reaching out and grabbing the older boy by the back of his head and tossing him face first on the floor then repeating the process with the youngest.

"Go on!" added Miller causing the two boys to comply to the order and quickly start removing their shirts. This earned a chuckle from Mark and a slight laugh from Quick and Andre who watched the youngest Roman walk over to a radio and turn it on filling the room with loud rock music from the song Anybody Out There by Digital Summer.

The song seemed to scare the boys just a little more as they listened to the lyrics of the song.

" _ **Scream for help now is anybody out there, is anybody listening, does anybody care**_." Mark sang with a slight chuckle before looking to the boys and ordering them to do the same with their underwear. This seemed to make the boys cry a little more as they slowly removed their underwear.

"Scream for help is anybody out there, is anybody listening, does anybody care. I can tell you off hand kids nobody cares; they may hear you but they won't give two shits'." Mark stated before reaching into the pockets of one the youngest boy's jeans and pulling out a bag of crack.

He then responded by pointing his gun at the duo and firing a single shot between them that caused both boys to jump in fear. The Creole then responded by grabbing the youngest boy by his hair and forcing him to look up at him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Doroteo." He replied causing Mark to push him back.

"Fuck the crack I don't give a shit if bastards want to sell, but I'll be damned if I let you sell your shit in my territory." He stated while looking at the two boys. "You know what happens to the both of you then?" he asked while looking at the two boys before grabbing the older teen by the top of his head and pointing his gun his face.

"I put a bullet in all of your heads and I don't discriminate on age, gender, or race. Do you want that you little shit?" he asked.

"No sir." He shot out earning a slight smile from Mark.

"You both know what a Coyote does?" he asked earning shakes of the head from the boys. "Coyotes fuck up anything in their territory and guess what…I'm the Coyote and this is my territory." He finished with anger in his tone before looking to his gun and ejecting a single bullet then presenting it to the youngest boy.

"Take it and remember just how close to came." He finished before watching the boy slowly take the bullet. "Now get the fuck outta my territory." Mark shot out before watching the two boys quickly standup and runoff with their clothes in their hands.

"You had me worried there for a second." Stated Andre as he looked to a chuckling Mark. "I've seen you do some fucked up shit to people. I didn't think you had a soft spot for kids." He added.

"I don't have a soft spot for anyone but for them I'll give them a warning first and if it goes on deaf ears…then I shoot off toes." Mark shot back with a slight chuckle.

 **Voodoo Club**

The sound of loud clattering seemed to be filling the walls inside the Voodoo Club as Muujai found himself tossing things around in a rage. The loss of those drugs at the docks was a major loss not just for the Joe but also the BGA. He hasn't gotten much confirmation of as of late but he knows that the leadership is talking and probably looking to speak on the otherside to Onda's leaders.

Talking, that seems to be the number one things prison gangs did now. Talk to keep peace amongst them instead of full-scale war like the old days. It was something he didn't like but understood it. Bloodshed is bad for business on both sides but sometimes a little blood must be spilled, and to him…this was one of those times.

"Have you talked to Fatman yet?" he looked to Joe and spoke out with anger in his heart.

"Yes his crew is ready to strike back against those fucking wetbacks." Joe replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Muujai asked with annoyance in his tone.

"He needs backup so Cake reached out to Mark and the 17th Ward and he told him to fuck himself. Now he's going to the 3rd to see if they'd be willing to assist." He replied earning a low growl from the Somalian.

"Why does he need them?" he asked.

"The Azteca's have territory in the next community over that borders Holly Park in the 17th Ward and the Vagos have territory in the 3rd and to get the aid of the Roman Boyz and the Hard Heads will make an attack much easier for them." Joe replied earning a low growl from Muujai.

"I don't give a shit if they go in with sticks and rocks they better get me my drugs or the money needed to pay for all of it." Muujai shot back with anger in his tone before walking out of the room.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sight of the packages of cocaine being cut and ready to sell was something that Ernesto felt uncomfortable with. He didn't like the idea of having to sell drugs just to come up in life, but he understood it. You needed a college degree to get a lot of job nowadays and that was something a lot of people in the barrio didn't have.

So slinging Coka seemed to be one of the only things they could do to stay afloat. He remembered while in Los Santos there was a faction of the Families that refused to sell drugs. Snatching purses, armed robberies, and boosting cars only got you so much money and it wasn't enough for them. Now the only time you hear about Grove Street Families is when you're in Sunbelt or Dockington and see the wannabes who think they're families but aren't.

Thinking of getting out of the barrio made him think of his own kids.

Last year was the ten-year anniversary of when his oldest son Luis was killed in that bank robbery. It had been ten years but he still blamed himself for it. He blamed himself for that and so much of the pain he's caused his family that some days he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He blamed himself but part of the blame also went to his ex-wife, she'd often complain about not having enough feria.

She blamed him and divorced him while he was locked up in San Andreas. There were a few times when she would come to him for help despite the new Chavala in her life and he would happily help her. She was the mother of his kids after all and there were things he hated about her but he would never truly stop loving her.

His other four kids were great success stories. His oldest daughter Carmen had become a doctor in Sunbelt and also worked down in Mexico and El Salvador for Doctors Without Borders. Whenever he thought of how beautiful and successful she'd become he couldn't help but smile. Earlier last year she had finally opened that clinic for lower income families to get adequate medical care. Everything about her made him a proud father despite the things he's done.

His second son Lupe had moved back down to Mexico and had built himself a house down there. He went in search of him a few months ago and was happy to find him living happily on a horse farm with a beautiful wife and daughter one the way.

There was also Angela who was on her last year of college in Liberty City. She was his youngest daughter but not his youngest kid. She would have finished sooner but she decided to get a graduate's degree. The last time he spoke with her they must have been on the phone for a full six hours he'd missed hearing her voice and she missed hearing his.

There was so much he missed out on being on lockdown, he was released from prison in 2011 but didn't get off parole until last year. After getting out he quickly came back home, fell back into his old life, met some new friends that he thought he never thought he'd meet, then things fell out from under them, and now here he was. Almost well into his 50's with respect and power across the Southwest and a reputation to match.

As he turned his head and noticed Miguel talking to two Pee Wee gang members with frightened looks on their faces he watched as in a huff he made his way out of the warehouse with anger in his heart. Miguel had been the black sheep of all his kids. A parent is usually proud when their kids want to follow in their footsteps but not Ernesto, his footsteps lead down a long road of bloodshed, heartache, and lost friends and he wouldn't wish that on his son.

After watching him drive away from the warehouse the Veterano decided to follow after him. He knew his son was hotheaded and often rushed into things without a level head and that often got him into trouble and he wouldn't want to replay of the day he reunited with him.

 **Elsewhere**

Things seemed somewhat calm to Task as he and Adahy found themselves standing outside the front porch of a home in Metra watching as Loka was helped out of a Minivan by Primo and other members of the Aztecs and sat on a wheel chair.

From what the duo had learned the doctors were able to stop her infections, but the bullets had caused some nerve damage that prevented her from walking. The doctors said physical therapy would be a long road for the young woman and the cost could be more then they hope for, but the duo knew that her "family" would stick by her through it all.

"Is it weird to you?" whispered asked earning the attention of Adahy.

"You mean seeing a girl gang member in a wheel chair when it's usually the dudes." The Creek Warrior replied earning a nod from the Lakota.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"It is unusual, most gang members though would rather death then a life in a wheel chair though so that should be especially harder on her." He replied before Cruz and Cheetah stepped up and quickly greeted the girl with smiles and hugs.

"It's good to see Mija." Cruz replied while Loka hugged him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you as well." She replied with a smile that Task and Adahy both could tell was forced.

"I need to get her inside if you mind Carnal." Stated Primo earning confused looks from Cruz and Cheetah before they nodded their heads and backed away while he wheeled the girl inside the home before heading to the backroom.

"It's alright to let it out now Mija." He shot out while Loka remained silent "I don't know what you're going through, but I can guarantee you that we'll do worse to the Mayate that did this to you." He added before wheeling her into her bedroom.

"When?" asked Loka as she looked back at him with tear streaked eyed.

"Today." Primo replied with venom in his tone.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

Mark and Miller were just about to leave the 17th Ward and head back home when they received word that there was another situation involving this time an older Mexican dude slinging drugs in the same spot as the younger boys.

"I may have to shoot this guy to get the message across." Mark shot out while Miller nodded his head before they turned a corner and noticed a Mexican American man with high cheek bones, a crew cut hairstyle like many other Cholo's and wearing a St. Anthony Steeds Jersey over a dark blue t-shirt, khaki pants, and black and white shoes.

The Roman then watched as Andre, Quick, and two more 17th Ward thugs approached the man with angry looks in their eyes. One of them was a young man Mark recognized as Floyd, he was rather muscular man with light brown skin, long black hair, and wearing a white t-shirt, and black and white stripped shorts. The other man was named Dubs, and had a shaved head and was wearing a black tank top.

"Didn't we just tell you motherfuckers about slinging on our corners." Yelled Andre. "We said if we saw any of you again we'd have problems, this is our territory not yours and it damn sure ain't fucking open market." He added with venom in his tone.

"They must not be your customers anymore, you know since you're lacking product." Miguel shot back with a smile. "And I ain't not Pee Wee so you Chavalas ain't scaring me."

"Motherfucker you need to be scared, you got four guns on you and that's not counting the other homies with guns in the neighborhood that you trespassing." Replied Andre.

Miguel only scoffed in defiance at his threat and spoke out with. "Don't even go there about trespassing."

The situation quickly escalated as Miguel made the first move and punched Andre in the face knocking the man back but Quick, Floyd, and Dubs immediately jumped into the fray and started to rat pack the younger man.

Miguel tried his best to hold his own and managed to throw Quick off him and hit Andre again in the face but Floyd was able to knock him to the ground and punch to the side of the head that left his ear ringing and left him disoriented enough for them to take advantage.

"Looks like they're handling that." Stated Miller before he noticed Mark focus his gaze on an older Mexican American man approaching the fight with a Magnum in his hands.

A loud cocking sound soon caused Andre to stop his assault as he felt the cold steel of a gun being pressed against the back of his skull.

"You ain't gonna bum-rush my son ese." He declared earning the attention of the other men. "If you want to fight him fair in a one on one, but if you want to be a punk I can shoot you like one." He stated earning silence from Andre.

"I don't know you and I don't got a fight with either of you personally. I got a fight with whoever coming into our hood slinging they shit and think they can walk out like it's all good." Stated Andre.

"Fucking Spanish bitches." Added Quick.

"If you want to fight my son you take him on like a man or not at all, else I'll blow your brains all over your own corner." Stated Ernesto.

"Bring it puto, and I ain't fucking Spanish." Miguel shot back.

"You speak the language." Replied Floyd.

"And you speak English, yet none of you are European." Miguel added. This soon earned a short conversation in Spanish between Miguel and Ernesto that was quickly interrupted by the sound of clapping that caused them to turn their heads and see a large African American man wearing black and white shoes, black jeans, and a black and white shirt.

" _ **Nous n'en aurons rien."**_

 _ **(No we'll have none of that.")**_ Stated Mark as he stopped clapping his hands. "I can speak English and French, if you ain't speaking either I suggest you stop talking." He added with a smile.

"Who the hell are you **Mayate**?" asked Miguel with anger in his tone.

"I'm the guy whose territory you're slinging in and if either of you want to walk out of here alive and in one piece, I suggest you put your gun away." Stated Mark as he eyed Ernesto closely. "Or I'll put two bullets between both of your eyes." He added earning a slight chuckle from Ernesto.

"They'll need to dig six holes because I'll kill all of you before I let you hurt my son. You're all **Chavalas** , rat packing someone **Mas Putos**. In my day we did things differently."He stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Back in your day you only had Sticks and Rocks to fight, no wonder you chose to fight with your first. Me I prefer fighting with my bullets, that's kinda an unfair fight but I don't have to wait for it to go through that fight shit." Mark shot back with a chuckle.

"You don't want to get into a gunfight with me ese." Declared Ernesto. "I've got more experience then you." he added.

"There's no denying that, you were probably shooting the Spanish on horseback." Mark replied with a chuckle. "But let me explain something to you, quality will always trump quantity." He stated earning a confused look from Ernesto.

"You probably been in shootouts with other gang bangers, probably the police, border patrol, maybe some Cartel guys but me-." He started before pointing at himself. "I've faced enough assholes with more training them me that should have been dead years ago, but here I am while all of them are in the ground." Mark stated with a chuckle.

"I've been to New Austin, Sunbelt specifically and I know for a fact nothing out of those barrios are something special." He added. "Never could of you give me a challenge, not the South West Vagos, Marabunta, or any of you. So what makes you so special?" Mark asked with anger in his tone., i

" **Fueron Onda**!" yelled Miguel as he eyed Mark angrily.

"Onda, you never." He declared while looking to Miguel before turning to Ernesto. "Him I can believe, but you no. You're like a younger me, you think your down for the cause but really you're just a crash dummy. Trust me I know." Mark shot out while pulling his right sleeve up and showing off his dragon tattoo that overlooked a prison tower.

"That tattoo, you're BGA?" Ernesto asked with a raised brow.

"Not a member I was, a strong associate of theirs, take your boy and go home before things get bloody." Stated Mark earning a few seconds of silence from Ernesto as the duo stared each other down before the Onda member spoke up.

"Let's go mijo." He ordered to Miguel's shock.

"Papa-." Started Miguel before Mark interrupted him.

"Listen to your **Padre** Nino and go home so he can tuck you in." Added Mark with a chuckle.

"At least I have a father, you're probably left before you were born." Miguel shot back earning a smile from Mark.

"No it wasn't til later in life did he leave me, but I thank him for that. That taught me how to stand on my own two feet. Something you're having a problem with." The Creole shot back with a chuckle getting a reaction Miguel that was almost him charging him, but the child was stopped by Ernesto putting his hand in front of him.

"That's strike two tell your friends if they come back to my territory, they're dead. There will be no negotiations only bullets." Mark shot back.

"Your territory isn't your land." He shot back earning a roll of the eyes from Mark. He'd a similar conversation with Adahy that almost came to blow about him claiming New Arcadia as his city. Adahy claimed it was his land and he had no claim of the city. The blows almost came when Mark replied he'd claim the city while Adahy claimed the dirt around it. "If you try to fuck with my family I'll kill you in your hood for all to see." He added earning a smile from Mark.

"It's funny usually a threat from an Ondero would mean something, but here it means nothing. In San Andreas, Arizona, New Mexico, and New Austin that **plaqua** on your arm might mean something but here…it means nothing. This is New Arcadia and we have the advantage believe that." Mark shot back earning a nod from Ernesto.

"You didn't have the power a few nights ago at the docks." The Onda member shot back.

"You went head up against one of the weakest wards in my opinion. Press your luck again and I guarantee it won't go so well hombre." Mark shot back with a slight chuckle while Ernesto pulled Miguel away.

After a few blocks Miguel pulled away from the man and angrily yelled to his father. "What do you think you're doing, I was taking care of that."

"Yeah getting your ass knocked around was taking care of something." He replied.

"It was more then what you were doing with that other guy." Miguel shot back causing Ernesto to raise his hand towards him but instead of hitting him he lowered his hand.

"If you were smart you'd know there's a time to fight and a time not to fight Mijo. Now wasn't that time, you walked into that hood thinking you were gonna walk out alive." He asked.

"I would-." He started before Ernesto cut him off.

"No you wouldn't, those **Mayates** have that hood on lockdown. We walked in because they let us walk in and they're watching us now." Ernesto replied while looking around and seeing a few African American men eyeing them from corners and perched on house porches.

"These guys are different from the guys back in Sunbelt. They don't wear colors and they're a lot more capable with a gun then some purple and green wannabes." Ernesto finished as his cellphone started to ring.

"This **Moyo's** ain't shit, you weren't there when they showed up in Sunbelt after the Hurricane and Marabunta fucked them up." Miguel shot back while watching Ernesto hang up his phone.

"It looks like you might be getting your wish because we're going to be moving on the 3rd with the Vagos." He replied earning a slight smile from Miguel.

"Good I've been waiting to hit those **Mas Putos."** he shot back before walking away with Ernesto in tow.

 **Elsewhere**

Back at the home of the BSU members Alison found herself nosily going through the things in the room of the youngest Roman. She didn't have anything in particular she was looking for, she just wanted to see if she could learn more about Mark from in his room.

After going through the books on his shelf she moved to under his bed where she quickly pulled out an old shoebox before opening it up and seeing something really familiar inside.

"I wondered where those went." She said with a slight chuckle upon noticing that inside the box was an old pair of her panties that she figured Mark must have taken from her.

Also inside the box was the cellphone Mark used to talk to her after leaving as well as an old picture of her. After seeing these items Alison couldn't help but to give a slight smile. He kept all these things of hers to remember her, and judging by the look of her underwear maybe some remembered pleasure. She didn't know how she felt about the idea of Mark sniffing them or using them to masturbate but the feeling of him still longing for her made her smile somewhat.

"Hope you don't think I'm weird for that." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to quickly lift her head and notice the youngest Roman smiling at her while leaning against the wall.

"I don't know how to feel about it honestly." She replied while closing the box back up.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"Still like shit." She shot back as Mark approached her and kneeled down before her.

"It's not your fault." He declared.

"You keep saying that but it's my fault Mark…I know it is." She shot back while lowering her head.

"So…this is what you're gonna do then?" he asked causing Alison to look up at him with confusion. "This guy kills someone close to you and you just lock up and hide. Me, I like to kick down doors when people touch my family and I'm tempted to kick down this guys." He replied.

"You'd probably find him a lot quicker than I would." She declared.

"No, I won't because this guy's a flat out serial killer. You can argue that I'm a serial killer as well, but at least I take credit cards. This guy kills people just for the fun of it, he's a different kind of animal." He replied. "I'd love to add him to my body count." Stated.

"But, he's your obstacle to overcome and I know you can handle it." He said while rubbing the sides of the woman's face with his cheek. To his surprise though Alison responded by planting a small kiss on his palm. The feeling of her soft lips against his palmed seemed to cause Mark to sputter as he felt himself start to blush.

"Can I count on you?" she asked earning a slight smile from Mark.

"Always!" he replied before watching the woman nuzzle the side of her head into his large palm.

Everything about this moment seemed to have Mark inwardly cursing himself. He wanted to make a move, but he knew he couldn't. He didn't give a shit about Alison boyfriend, but he knew she did and would more than likely hate herself the next morning if something ere to happen between the two of them.

Another thing that stopped Mark from making a move was the fact that he knew it would make being around the woman harder. He still loved Alison, but at the end of the day he was as he said a serial killer who took checks while she was a cop. They were a bad combination for each other, her more than him because he could fuck her life more than he could hurt his.

The sound of Alison's cellphone ringing quickly caused the both of them to lower their heads before Mark rose to his feet and started to make his way out of the room. The FIB Agent knew that if it was Steve calling he didn't want to be in the room while they spoke and told each other how much they care for one another. He was happy she was in a relationship, but his happiness only went so far.

"Hello Steve!" Alison answered and was quickly greeted by the voice of Steve on the other end.

" _Hey Ali, I'm glad you decided to pick up the phone. Where are you?"_ he asked.

"With friends." She shot back.

" _Look I'm sorry about everything, your right I should have brought Malik and his grandmother in. I let past judgment get the better of me, and I should have listened to you."_ He stated.

"Why didn't you listen?" she asked.

" _I got cocky and let my emptions get the better of me."_ He replied.

"We messed up Steve." She stated.

" _I know that, I've been having trouble sleeping at night knowing it. So please…come home tonight please."_ He somewhat begged and his begging made Alison bite her lip as she looked out the door of the room. Before she could respond however the sound of her phone ringing again caused her to jump back.

"I gotta take this Steve." She replied before hanging up on the man and quickly answering the second call.

"Hello!" she greeted only to go a few seconds without hearing a sound before a somewhat distorted voice answered on the other end.

" _How'd you like my little present for you Agent Trueblood_?" they asked to Alison's surprise.

"What present who is this?" she asked with anger in her tone causing Mark, Lee, Link, Miller, and Buck to approach the room and see the look on her face.

" _You should have heard them scream and all of that could have been avoided if you didn't go to them."_ He shot back causing Alison to go wide eyed.

"You're the killer." She shot out to the boys surprise.

" _My smart and beautiful and here I thought you were just the pretty face of the team."_ He replied causing Alison to shake.

"Why are you calling me?" she asked.

" _To make sure your head is still in the game, I know me killing that boy and his grandmother must have been traumatic to you and I wanted to make sure you're alright because this game is just getting started."_ he stated.

"You what game, who are you?" she asked before the line went dead causing her to outwardly yell "FUCK" at the top of her lungs.

 **Metra, Jefferson Parish**

The drive to the home of Ernesto and Miguel wasn't long for Task as he and Adahy stepped out of their truck before making their way inside where they noticed a similar sight of the two men and maybe twelve other Azteca's armed with Assault Rifles standing around the living room.

"Arming up for another attack already?" asked Task as he sent a look to Ernesto and Miguel.

"Yeah, Loka came home from the hospital today and Primo thinks it's time to make those **Mayate** in the third pay." Replied Ernesto to both men's surprise.

"Are you sure now is the best time for it?" Task asked.

"Now as good a time as any." Replied Miguel. "We took their coka, but now they need to know we'll take them on directly." He added.

"Then why go to the 3rd Ward to do that?" asked Adahy to the confusion of the duo. "The Roman Boyz control the 3rd Ward, but they also control these two housing projects in the 2nd Ward. You hit them there, you hit their money maker and you're more likely to find them in bulk there." He added earning slight nods from Ernesto.

"Alright then we'll hit them in the 2nd Ward, but you two are leading the way." Ernesto shot out to Task surprise.

"Alright!" replied Adahy to Task's confusion. "We'll show you the way." He added before making his way outside of the house with Task in tow.

"Are you insane, we can't go after the third we do business with them and you know Mark will more then likely come running when he hears his father's territory is being hit." Task stated.

"What's the matter skin, you afraid of a little challenge?" Adahy replied with a smile before making his way to his car while Ernesto stood on the front porch.

"Chayton." Said Ernesto earning the attention of the Lakota Warrior who turned back to look at him." You said the name of the gang we're hitting is the Roman Boyz right?" he asked earning a nod from Task.

"Yeah what of it?" he asked.

"Nothing that name just sounds familiar." The Onda member lied, he remembered that the man from earlier was named Marcus Roman and was wondering if he may see the young man at today. Only time will tell, but he's hoping he does because he wants to put the man's skills to the test.

 **Red Stick**

Back at the BSU member's clubhouse in Red Stick Manfred found himself sitting on his computer typing up information as Felix walked into the room and interrupted him.

"What is it?" the Indian BSU member asked with a raised brow.

"Mark wants you to come meet him back at home, we've got a situation." He replied earning a confused look from Felix.

"What kind of situation?" asked Manfred.

"Don't know but he wants us all together." Felix replied before turning his head and noticing Davey and Eddy making their way out of the room with Viktor in tow.

"You and him need to end your senseless squabble, it's getting on everyone's nerves." Stated Manfred as he closed his laptop and started to make his way out the room.

"So I'm in the wrong?" The Mexican American man asked.

"In my opinion none of you are wrong. It's good to have pride in one's self and it's good to have pride in where someone comes from but to fight based off one side of you is pretty stupid." he shot back. "I could argue the same off religion and look at us. Mark was raised Baptist, Lee was raised Buddhist, Link was raised Jewish, myself Hindu, yourself Catholic, Viktor Catholic, Miller Muslim, Bucky's Protestant, and Davey and Eddy said their parents were Lutheran." He stated.

"We are an incredible blend and we work together better than a lot of people and that's what this country is turning into. You can't fight that brother it's just the way the world is." Replied Manfred.

"You can argue religion but only you stick to your faith. The rest of us can be described as Heathens." Felix replied.

"True, but ask yourself this question brother. What do you know about the indigenous of Central and South American that you didn't read in a white persons book?" Manfred asked earning a few seconds of silence from Felix.

"I'm willing to learn." He replied.

"We're all willing to learn." Manfred shot back before making his way out of the room with Felix following behind him.

 **2** **nd** **Ward**

Things were somewhat calm in the Cantaloupe Apartments in the 2nd Ward. The place had earned a reputation as being one of the most dangerous places in New Arcadia because of the increased violence and heavy drug trade in the area and the Roman Boyz were one of the main causes for this.

Despite having territory in the 3rd Ward the Roman Boyz through sheer force managed to take control of the housing projects and held it down for years as the main source of their income in the drug trade.

It was at these projects you could find Marrick Roman sitting on a rundown orange couch wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes with four other members of the Roman Boyz sitting beside him while others remained around corners and some near the windows in the building. The attack on the 4th Ward caused the street gang to also step up their defense's, despite that though the group was still making a profit selling what remained of the drugs Mark had given them at the beginning of the month.

As Marrick watched another Roman Boy member catch a sell his eyes gave a confused look as he noticed a familiar woman approaching him wearing a black tanktop, short blue shorts, and black shoes.

"Courtney you come to shake that ass for me?" asked a bald Roman Boys member with a mouthful of gold teeth earning a disgusted look from the woman.

"Buddha you got me fucked up." She replied before looking down at Marrick. "Have you heard from Mark I haven't seen him in a few days?" she asked earning a chuckle from the middle Roman.

"Damn Mark must have some serious thug dick if he got you coming all the way here to look for him." He replied earning a middle finger from the girl.

"I'm serious." She stated while Marrick continued to chuckle.

"No I haven't seen Mark in a while, but Martin say he spoke to him a few days ago. Joe wants him to calm his little war with the 4th Ward down so we can focus on these fucking Mexicans." Marrick shot back.

"What you'll do to piss them off exactly?" Courtney asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"Shit we didn't do nothing. We got into a little argument with them, but it was Joe nigga that fucking broke that dude neck." Marrick shot back.

"What nigga?" Courtney asked with a raised brow.

"Some fucking nigga with an African accent." He replied earning wide eyes from Courtney.

"That's-." she started before the loud cracking of gunshots went off and caused the group to turn their heads and notice three Roman Boyz members running down the street before being cutdown by a hail of gunfire.

"Fucking Mexicans here." Yelled one man in a white t-shirt as she tried to run for his life before four bullets exploded out his chest and caused him to fall forward as Ernesto and Primo broke cover and led a group of Vagos through to the courtyard of the housing project.

"Shit get down." Yelled Marrick as he, Courtney, and Buddha jumped to cover behind the couch while the other man beside them was quickly cutdown by a barrage of bullets courtesy of Miguel.

"Come out and meet your makers Chavalas." Miguel yelled out as Marrick and Courtney drew their Pistols and started firing at the group causing them to return fire their way.

"Shit!" said Marrick as a bullet whizzed by his head forcing him to lie down while Courtney and Buddha returned fire. "Where the fuck our guns at?" the Middle Roman yelled out as Ernesto tried to line up a shot on the man but before he could a splatter of blood on his right side caused him to lose his shot and look around to notice that an Azteca standing next to him had been shot three times in the head and neck.

"What the-." He started before looking up and noticing a few Roman Boyz members standing at the top floors of building with some on the roof firing on the group with M4A1 Assault Rifles.

"Lookout!" yelled Miguel as he knocked Ernesto to the ground as a Roman Boyz member fired a barrage of rounds his way.

"Get them fucking bitches." Yelled Marrick as twelve Roman Boyz members came running out an apartment firing their own M4 Carbines, H&K G3A3's, MP5A3, and Remington 870's.

"Shit!" yelled Miguel as he ducked behind a set of stairs as a man with dreadlocks and firing G343 Battle Rifle forced him into cover before being shot twice in the chest and then once in the head by Ernesto.

"Damn these Puto's are well armed." He yelled out as Marrick, Courtney, and Buddha took their chances and ran back inside of one of the buildings where a Roman Boyz that was wearing a black bandanna over his face stood waiting.

"This for you dog." He said before tossing Marrick a M249 Light Machine Gun, then giving Courtney a AK-74U, and Buddha two Mini Uzi's.

"Thanks son." Marrick yelled out before rushing out the door firing his Light Machine Gun and cutting down three members of the Azteca's in one sweep just as five yellow cars started to pull into the courtyard and parked in front of Ernesto, Miguel, Primo and the other remaining Azteca's.

The group then watched as Task, Adahy, Cheetah, and fifteen other Azteca members jumped from the cars and started opening fire on the group.

"Damn these guys are well-armed and well-setup." Said Adahy as he fired his AK-47 at Roman Boyz member that was running into cover and struck him three times in the side.

"Well what were you expecting Mark's there ally you wouldn't think he'd show them how to defend themselves?" asked Task as he lifted an M16A2 and fired three shots that dropped one of the gangsters on the roof in the chest and then other shooting from a top floor, obliterating his heart, and causing the man to fall forward out the window.

"Yeah but they're more armed then I thought they'd be." Adahy replied before he rushed for cover behind a car just as an African American man firing two Mini Uzi's turned his fire on them.

"Come out and fight you fucking **eses**." He yelled out before a single bullet to the top of his head silenced him and splattered his brains across the grass of the Courtyard.

"Shit they got Buddha." Yelled Marrick as he fired on a car housing that three Azteca's were using for cover and striking one man several times in the chest. Thanks to some training from his younger brother he was now somewhat better with a gun.

He then redirected his fire to his friend's killer causing Cheetah to move to cover behind his car.

"These Mayates have got some fire power." Yelled Ernesto as he fired his SKS at a man using a window for cover and hitting him once in the knee, but not stopping him from continuing his assault.

"Yeah and so do we." Said Cheetah as she popped the trunk of his car and revealed a small box of Hand Grenades.

"Where'd you get those homes?" asked Primo as he watched Cheetah pull two Hand Grenades from the box.

"Saved them from last time me and Santa Muerte got into with these Mayates." Cheetah shot back before pulling the pins on one of the Grenades.

"Wait we can't use those people on the homes people live here." Task yelled out as Cheetah tossed a Grenade into the doorway of one of the apartment complexes entranceways and watched it go off and be followed by a series of screams from the five gang members caught in the explosion.

"Then they'd be smart to get the hell out of the buildings." Cheetah replied before pulling the pin on another Grenade and tossing it in the direction of Marrick and Courtney and forcing them into new cover while the device exploded and killed two Roman Boyz.

"Shit these pricks aren't playing fair." Said Marrick as he layed down fire on the group while Courtney drew her cellphone.

 **East New Arcadia**

After receiving her phone call Alison seemed to somewhat freeze up in fear while Mark sat beside her with his arm wrapped over her shoulder in a comforting manner.

He'd put a call into Manfred to see if he can trace the call, but he doubted he would. This guy's not like your average killer he's smart, crafty, takes pride in his work, and wants people to know what he's done and feel something for it.

He was a different kind of killer that Mark had never seen before and neither had Alison because she still seemed in a state of distress. He'd stand by her side though all the way through.

"Mark we got a problem." Yelled Lee as he burst into the room of the youngest Roman and caused him and Alison to both lift their heads and eye him.

"This ain't something Andre or Quick can handle?" the Creole asked.

"I just got a call from Courtney, the Azteca's are hitting the projects in the second." He stated causing Mark's eyes to widen in shock and fear.

"What!" he yelled jumping to his feet in the process.

"Your brothers there to assholes are using Grenades." Lee shot out.

"Call Clark I want our guns a block away from those Projects, tell Felix change his course I want him Davey, Eddy, Viktor, and Manfred in the 2nd now, and tell Lee, Miller, and Buck to ready up." Mark ordered to Alison's surprise. He still carried that base-filled tone of a five star general the way he barked out orders.

"What about me?" asked Link.

"Stay here." He said before looking to Alison.

"I'll be right back I promise." He said before taking her hand in his own and planting a quick kiss on her knuckles. It was quick but it seemed to light a fire in the woman as she watched Mark rush out of the room.

"Marcus!" she called out to him causing the Creole to turn back to face her. "Be safe." She stated earning a nod from the youngest Roman before he made his way out of the house with Lee and others who quickly piled into his truck.

He was disappointed in himself for having the woman see him like this, but he couldn't stop it. He had a job to do and that was more important.

"Call Andre and Quick and tell them to get a group and get to those Projects. They should provide support until we get there." Mark yelled out before putting the truck in drive and sending it rocketing down the street.

 **2** **nd** **Ward**

Despite having the numbers and better weapons the favor didn't seem in the hands of the Roman Boyz as Marrick watched as five more New Arcadia Gangsters were cut down by another Grenade thrown by Cheetah.

"Shit take that motherfucker out." He yelled causing the remaining gangsters on the rooftops to redirect their fire towards the Vago leader who quickly moved to cover while Task, Ernesto, and Miguel shot down two more gangsters on the rooftops and had their brains falling from the building.

"Looks like we got this won." Stated Miguel with a slight chuckle before a black Cavalcade came speeding down the street followed by two white Ballers.

"Hit them motherfuckers." Yelled Andre as he and Quick and two more 17th Ward Gangsters jumped out of the black Cavalcade and started putting down fire on the Azteca and Vagos gang members just as a two blue Emperors pulled up and dropped off more members of the Roman Boyz.

"3rd and 17th Ward reinforcements." Said Task with a hint of fear in his tone with the knowledge in his head that Mark wouldn't be long behind them.

"All you fuckers are dead." Yelled a 17th Ward gangster firing a Desert Eagle and striking a Vago twice in the arm with the force of the round being enough to send the man's arm flying from his body.

"We tardy to the party?" asked Quick as he layed down fire on the Vagos who quickly returned it and caused him to duck for cover.

"Where the hell is Marcus?" asked Marrick as he layed down a barrage of rounds aimed at Miguel who ducked behind a car and caused Marrick's rounds to shatter the windows and burst the tires of the vehicle.

"He's on his way and he's bringing the whole little rainbow clique with him." Stated Andre as he reloaded his AK-47 while a new arrival from the Roman Boyz was shot down by six rounds in the chest as two cars of Vagos and a car of Azteca's pulled up to join in the battle.

"Shit they've got more coming in." yelled Courtney as she fired her AK-74U and hit a female Azteca with a MP5 several times in the chest. Before being hit she looked rather good was quite busty with long brown hair, dark brown skin with a mole on her right cheek and wearing a blue shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes.

"Shit they can bring in all they want it won't mean shit when the homie Marcus gets here." Yelled Quick as he lifted his AK-47 and blindly fired from behind his car and nearly striking Task and Adahy in the process.

"I look forward to seeing him." Whispered Ernesto as he fired six shots from his SKS Assault Rifle in the direction of quick before reloading just as Task approached him.

"We need to leave now while we have a window it's only a matter of time before these guys box us in." he shouted out speaking with half-truth in his voice. The other truth was that once Mark arrived with Lee, Felix, and the rest of his team there wasn't a high chance many of them would be getting out of this fight alive.

"No we wipe these motherfuckers off the map today for everything they've done." Yelled Primo with anger in his tone as he shot down a 17th Ward Gang member with six shots in the chest and sending his body flying over the top of a car.

"Si mon Carnale." Shot out Cheetah as he watched another Vago member be cut down in a hail of gunfire from a 3rd Ward gangster using an M4A1 and using the scope on the weapon rather effectively before retreating back to cover alongside Marrick, Courtney, Andre, and Quick.

"I got one of them bitches Marrick." The man yelled out. He was a rather young African American who was maybe twenty-one with short black hair, light brown skin, and wearing a black jacket, baggy brown pants, and white sneakers.

"Good now you about to get us blow up for it Dee!" shot Courtney as she and the others watched Cheetah pull the pin on another Grenade and toss it in their direction.

"SHIT!" yelled Marrick but before the Grenade could hit the ground a single bullet struck it causing it to detonate in the air to the shock of everyone.

"Oh no!" said Task as he, Adahy, Ernesto, Primo, Cheetah, Miguel, and the remaining Vagos and Azteca's look on in shock and surprise while Marrick, Courtney, Quick, Andre, and Dee turned their heads and noticed Mark, Lee, Felix, Buck, Miller, Viktor, Davey, and Eddy standing behind them with their weapons drawn.

"Get into positions." Mark yelled before looking out the Holographic Scope on his SCAR-L and striking a still stunned Azteca in the chest before running to the others with Lee following him from behind and Felix and the others splitting up their positions.

"There you are." Said Ernesto as he fired three shots at Mark who barrel rolled out of the way before coming up in a firing stance and shooting five shots at Ernesto that had him running to cover just as Cheetah ran for his car to grab some more Grenades.

"We'll have no more of that!" Mark yelled before switching to the M203 Grenade Launcher mounted under his Assault Rifle and firing until a single Grenade that struck the front of the car and sent it going up in a violent explosion with the combined force of the added Grenades in the backseat the explosion seemed to have been magnified to the point where one could hear it across the city with a few apartments on the ground floor having their windows blown out with the force of the explosion that knocked Task and Adahy to the ground along with the other Azteca's and Vagos in the process.

"Damnit!" said Task as he wiped droplets of blood from his forehead that had been cut from glass while slowly lifting his head to look at Mark as he shot down an Azteca with six shots to the chest before reloading while Davey and Eddy combined the fire from their MP5 Submachine Guns and tore a Vago member to shreds as he tried to jump inside of his car.

"This what you wanted?" Task asked while looking to a disoriented Adahy who struggled to rise with his ears ringing in the process.

"Shit come on." Yelled Ernesto as he grabbed Task by the arms while Primo did the same for Adahy before pulling through the front door of one of the apartment complex while Miguel and the remaining gang members did the same while shooting at the New Arcadia gangsters.

"Got you." Said Bucky as he shot a Vago four times in the back with his Mini Uzi as he tried to cut across the courtyard in order to get inside of the apartment complex.

"Shit!" said Mark as he ducked for cover with Lee and the others.

"About time you got here." Said Marrick while eyeing his younger brother closely.

"I was busy." Mark shot back while Miller and Viktor fired on the front door of the apartment complex before Lee stopped them.

"They're probably still people in there." He stated before a Vago armed with an M16A2 broke the window to one room and started to rain shots down on the group causing everyone to redirect their fire and strike him several times in the chest.

"Shit Grenade to each room sounds fair to me." Replied Quick.

"But there are probably still families inside." Said Courtney.

"She's right our best bet is to go inside and clear them out." Mark replied before looking to Lee. "Take Buck, Felix, and Miller with you. Go around back and hit them before they can escape." The Creole ordered earning a nod from the Chinese man before Mark's Walkie Talkie crackled to life.

" _Mark I'm seeing two more cars of Azteca's heading your way from the front and two more heading through the back alley."_ Came the voice of Manfred.

"How does he know that?" asked Dee before Buck patted him on the shoulder before pointing up and allowing the man to see a Gyrocopter flying above their heads with a camera attached to it.

"So that's how you guys know you guys stay ahead of everything." Replied Marrick.

"Stay close and watch each-others back." Mark ordered earning a nod from Lee before he led his team around the apartment building.

"You think Felix can handle himself with this situation?" asked Viktor. It was true they were fighting brown enemies and Felix wasn't the most reliable when it came to brown or helping black against brown.

"He better be." Stated Mark as a two cars pulled up in place of the first and several Azteca members stepped out and started to shoot at the group while four more ran out from the apartment complex and started to shoot at the group.

"Goodbye!" said Mark as he fired a single shot that struck an Azteca member square in the head and blew his brains out all over the side of the truck.

While Mark held down the front Lee, Felix, Buck, and Miller were moving with five other members of the Roman Boyz and two 17th Ward Gang members through the back alley just as yellow Tornado pulled up to block their advance.

"Damn Vaginas." Yelled Lee as he cocked his Tactical Shotgun and pressed forward while racking off shots repeatedly and striking one Vago in the center of the chest and another in the right arm.

"Push forward." He yelled out while Buck and the others layed down fire while Felix struggled to shoot at the men. He knew his friends were in danger but he was strongly against brown on brown violence more so then he wanted to admit.

The sound of a loud grunt and glass breaking seemed to break his concentration as he watched Lee shell the front of a car and the strike the occupants inside just as another car came speeding his way with a female Honduran firing a Mini-Uzi out the broken windshield let off a barrage of rounds on the group and causing Lee to roll to cover behind a trashcan.

"LEE LOOKOUT!" yelled Miller as Lee jumped out of the way of the car as it swerved and struck the trashcan while the Chola inside fired a barrage of rounds at the group striking the two 17th Ward Gangsters while the BSU members jumped for cover.

"I got these **Bobosos**!" yelled the female as she opened the car door and prepared to exit the vehicle only for Lee to kick the door open before throwing a left hook that struck the woman in the side of the head leaving her dazed while Lee lifted his Shotgun and fired his last two slugs into the woman's skull and the driver.

"Damn!" said Buck as the group watched Lee crack his neck before turning to face them.

"Come on let's move." He yelled before rushing for the backdoor of the apartment complex with the others Felix took a second to look back at the dead Vaga and see that Lee had shot her eyeball out of her socket and she was being held in place by her seatbelt.

"Remember there might still be people inside so only shoot if you see brown, yellow, or blue flags on brown skin." Lee shot out sounding racist while doing so but they knew what he meant. Only black families lived in these projects but he still wanted to get his point across.

While Lee was making his way inside of the apartment complex Mark and the others were holding their own out front and things seemed to be changing in their favor.

"Fire in the hole." Said Mark as he fired another Grenade at a car of Azteca's and causing it to explode with enough force to take three Azteca's with it.

"Grant the souls I send your way-." Mark stated with an evil smile as she shot an Azteca three times in the chest and did the same with another. "Final peace and rest at last." He finished while shooting another man in the leg and finishing him off with a shot to the throat and caused him to fall out of the window of the housing project.

"Because they're going down yeah they're going down." He sang while shooting a man clean in the mouth and blowing his jaw across the battlefield.

"You're having too much fun." Stated Marrick as he used the last of his drum magazine to cut down two more Azteca's before drawing his Glock 19 and shooting at those that remained.

"It's good to have fun in what you specialize at." Mark replied while dodging several shots.

"Yeah well mean and you are gonna have a long talk about where you've been these last couple of days." Stated Courtney as she fired off a barrage of rounds at a window a Vago was shooting out of.

"That can wait until we kill all these guys." Yelled Quick as he and Andre fired off a barrage of rounds at a room before watching as the man fell from the window to the downstairs floors.

"Looks like Lee found his way-." Mark started before being knocked back by three shots hitting him in the chest. Lucky for him he was wearing a vest to the surprise of Ernesto who kept his SKS Assault Rifle trained on Mark before moving to cover behind a burned out car while Marrick and the others returned fire.

"Fucking prick." Yelled Mark as he lifted his head and noticed Ernesto taking cover behind the truck.

"It's you, I guess we're gonna see who's the better shot after all." Mark yelled out before firing a Grenade at the Onda member causing him to roll from cover as the explosive slammed into the side of the vehicle.

"Cover Ernesto." Yelled Cheetah as he and the other Vagos started shooting at Marrick and the others taking their attention away from Mark who seemed to be on the winning side as Ernesto looked down and noticed three bullets had ripped through the side of his SKS Assault Rifle and blew off the barrel.

"Shit!" Ernesto yelled out while moving to cover and drawing his .44 Magnum ran at him.

"Gotcha hombre." Mark yelled out but the Onda member quickly swung around and fired a single shot that didn't hit Mark but got something just as good, his gun.

After the hit Mark quickly went to investigate his SCAR-L Assault Rifle and he quickly noticed that a bullet had went through his empty Grenade Launcher and blew all the way through his barrel leaving a big hole in the weapon.

"YOU BASTARD!" Mark yelled out swinging the weapon and knocking the .44 Magnum out of Ernesto's hand before hitting him in the chest with the damaged Rifle and knocking him on his back.

"This way my favorite Rifle." Mark yelled out before climbing on top of Ernesto and slamming the butt of his Rifle into the chest of the man repeatedly.

While Mark seemed to be getting the upper hand on Ernesto Lee and his team seemed to be cleaning house of the Vagos in the apartment complex rather easily.

"There's one!" said Buck as Lee fired a single blast from his Shotgun and hit a Vago in the chest before watching him fold up like an accordion.

"We got them on the run." Said Miller as he shot an Azteca member four times in the back.

"Split up in twos and go room to room, Felix you're with me." Stated Lee as he and Felix made their way upstairs while Miller and Buck stayed on the lower floor with the other gang members.

"I hope you got your wish." Said Task as he and Adahy found themselves hiding in a apartment with a cowering family.

"Yeah I did, and I got some questions to ask." Adahy replied before bursting out the room with causing Lee to fire two shots in their direction but thankfully they both were unharmed.

"Damnit I got the big guy." Said Lee as he gave chase to Adahy who made his way up the stairs while Felix followed Task.

"Nowhere to run." Stated Lee as he corned the masked man at a hallway window and eyed him closely without realizing that it was Adahy under the mask. He then gave a smile before watching as the man tossed down his Assault Rifle and put up his fist in a boxing stance.

"You want to fight me with your fist?" he asked while eyeing the man closely as he tapped his chest.

"Yeah…NO!" Lee replied before lifting his Shotgun and firing a single shot that hit Adahy square in the chest and sent him flying back first out the window.

"SHIT!" Adahy yelled before feeling his back slam on top of an air-conditioning unit in a window on the second floor with enough force to knock device out the window before they both hit the bushes outside of the window.

"OW!" he yelled with pain in his voice while Task looked out the window to notice the fallen Adahy.

"You got nowhere to go so I suggest you surrender." Said Felix as Task turned around to face.

"Felix it's me." Task yelled out before forcibly removing the mask and catching Felix by surprise.

"Task what are you-." He started before a 17th Ward gang member carrying a Desert Eagle came rushing at the duo with his gun drawn on Task.

"Die bitch-." He started but before he could pull the trigger on his weapon he was stopped as Felix whipped around and fired his Sig Sauer 556 Assault Rifle and hit the man three times in the chest to both his shock and Task.

"You-!" he started before Felix finished him with a headshot and turned his attention back to Task who stood frozen in fear. "Where's Adahy?" he asked with venom in his tone while Task pointed out the window.

"Take him and get out of here." he yelled before lowering his gun and allowing the Lakota to runoff while he punched the wall.

"The Chino!" said Primo as he and Cheetah snuck a peek from around a corner as Lee slowly made his way to their location.

As the Chinese man went to turn the corner he was taken by surprise as Primo forced his gun upward causing him to fire a shot in the ceiling before losing his grip on his weapon and being kicked away by Primo before Cheetah hit him over the him the head with the butt of his Pistol.

"Now you pay for what you did Puto." The man declared as he went to fire a shot at Lee only to discover that the gun was empty.

"Take him down." Came the familiar voice of Miller as he and Buck opened fire on Primo and Cheetah as Lee drew his M9 Beretta and fired off three shots at the fleeing men.

"Brother you good?" asked Miller as he and Buck noticing blood leaking from the forehead of Lee who gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah…I just remembered I'm human." The Chinese man replied as Miller and Buck helped him to his fight.

"DIE!" Mark yelled as he slammed the butt of his gun into the chest of Ernesto again with enough force to cause blood to fly from the mouth of the man as his ribs felt like they were being knocked around in his chest.

"Hey Puto." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice Miguel staring at him with Ernest's .44 Magnum drawn on him. "Off my padre." He yelled before pulling back the hammer and squeezing the trigger and letting off a round that Mark tried to block with his left arm but the shot went through his forearm and hit him dead in the chest and further damaging his vest.

"NO!" yelled Courtney as she, Viktor, Davey, and Eddy left off a barrage of rounds at Miguel who merely returned fire before hearing the click of the weapon.

"Fuck you Mayates!" yelled Primo as he and Cheetah ran out of the apartment complex through the front door and layed down a barrage of fire for Miguel as he grabbed Ernesto by his shoulders and pulled him to one of the remaining cars before hopping inside.

"Let's go!" he yelled out as Cheetah and Primo tried to run for the car.

"Fucking pricks." Mark said through strained breaths as he drew his M1911 Pistol and fired five shots at the car shattering the winds and striking Primo once in the shoulder before he slammed on the gas petal and sent the vehicle speeding out of the area.

"You guys okay?" Cheetah asked.

"No we need to get to a doctor." Yelled Primo as he looked down at Ernesto and noticed that the man was passed out in Miguel's arms.

"No hospitals, I know someone that can help us." Replied Miguel as they sped down the road out of the 2nd Ward while Task drove the injured Adahy away from the apartment complex. If it wasn't for his bulletproof vest Lee's Shotgun blast to the chest would have more than likely killed the man but instead all he may have had was a few bruised ribs and sprained leg from falling out the window.

As Adahy slept Task couldn't help but to think what he was going to tell Felix the next time he saw him or pray that he wouldn't tell Mark about their involvement in the attack.

As Task thought of Felix the Mexican-American man walked out of the apartment complex with Lee with Miller and Buck carrying Lee with the remaining New Arcadia gangsters regrouped in the courtyard.

"I think we won." Said Quick with a chuckle while Courtney helped Mark to his feet.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch." He stated while looking at the deep gash on his forearm. "And maybe a slight bruise." He added before lifting up his shirt and revealing that the bullet from the .44 Magnum had burned through his vest and his shirt and left a bloody bruises on the right side of his chest.

"You good brother?" the Creole asked while looking to Lee.

"Yeah just doing things your way." Lee replied just as the sound of police sirens started to fill the air.

"No time for hugs and kisses we gotta go now." Mark replied earning nods from the group before they all went their separate ways.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of knocking on the front door caused Steve to quickly answer it and notice a familiar dark redheaded woman standing on the otherside of the door with an emotionless look on her face.

"Ali!" he greeted before moving to give the woman a quick hug.

"I thought about what you said and…decided to come home." She replied before Steve planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well come in." he said before letting Alison pass him. Instead of staying and waiting for Mark and the others to return home she had decided to return home. It would have made things less awkward that way. The more she stayed around the youngest the more she wanted to just wrap up in his arms and to become one with him again.

The thought of another night with the youngest Roman seemed to make light a fire in her loins that she tried her best to extinguish, but found it more difficult to do.

As the FIB Agent made her way into her room she noticed Steve walk in behind her and quickly move to approach her.

"Ali I-." he started before being taken by surprise as Alison gave him a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms around him.

"Stop talking." She said before continuing the kiss while Steve wrapped his arms around her and moved to pull her shirt from around her shoulders.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark and the others as they stepped out of their cars and made their ways inside while noticing that Alison's car wasn't in the driveway. This seemed to sadden Mark but he knew he had to power through it.

Before coming home he had gotten his wound wrapped up at Courtney's home along with Lee and as the group entered the home they quickly caught the sight of Link sitting on the couch before jumping up and approaching the group.

"You guys okay?" asked Link as he approached the group.

"We've been better." Stated Mark as he took a seat on the couch. "Ali?" he asked.

"She left a few minutes after you left and the news broadcast of a gun battle at a housing project didn't serve you well." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Figured." The Creole replied.

"Now that you're here though brother we've got another problem to deal with." Stated Link earning the attention of Mark and the others.

 **Later**

The sun had finally set on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself sleeping in her bed with Steve right beside her. She then opened her eyes and raised herself up before looking next to the sleeping Steve.

The duo had spent much of the night in each-other's arms. Even before coming to New Arcadia there wasn't much sex going on between Alison and Steve but tonight she needed it. She needed to feel wanted…sexually.

Steve wasn't a bad in bed and could get the job done but not as well as Mark did long ago. The Creole would leave her weak at the knees, struggling to breath, and begging for me whether they were fucking or love making the result was always the same.

As Alison continued to look at Steve she was caught off-guard by a light taping sound on her bedroom window causing her to look out and see the silhouette of a man standing on the otherside.

"Marcus?" she asked before stepping out of her bed and slipping on a red night robe and then slowly making her way out of the house through the backdoor.

To her surprise though instead of seeing Mark she saw three men two white and one black kneeling down with their mouths gagged and hands tied behind their backs.

"What the-." She started.

"Don't be alarmed." Came a new voice that caused her to whip her head around but instead of seeing Mark she caught sight of Buck, Miller, and Viktor.

"Shit, you boys damn near gave me a heart attack." She replied with a confused look on her face.

"Sorry about that big sis." Stated Buck.

"What are you two doing here and what is this?" she asked while pointing at the three men.

"They were trying to break into your home, they said somebody at a bar told them to do it." Replied Viktor. Alison then sent a look to the three men and eyed them closely while thinking about the phone call she received earlier.

'Okay, but why are you three here?" she asked.

"Mark told us watch over you." Replied Miller to Alison's shock.

'Whatever me, why is…is he dead?" she asked while feeling her heart stop with a wave of sadness at the thought of Mark dying.

'Oh god no, him, Lee, and Link left a few hours ago to Sunbelt City. Ours brothers there need them for extra support." Buck shot back.

"In the meantime he wants us to watch over you and make sure nothing happens." Replied Miller to Alison's confusion.

"Why do they need Mark?" she asked.

"Let's just say things there aren't going well." Viktor replied as miles away from their location in Sunbelt City Tasha, Ryan, Jimmy, and five other members of BSU found themselves standing outside their clubhouse where a cross burning on their lawns.

 **Authors Note:** **And there you have it for this chapter everyone. I know it hasn't been too long since I updated this story and I did promise the next chapter I'd update was Roman Empire but I can say that I am working on my next chapter of Roman Empire but with the introduction of Neto into New Arcadia I want to spit this chapters out as fast as possible and get to the point where he kills Miller and Viktor.**

 **Which I can say will happen next chapter. Me and Onkwehonwe discussed the idea of Mark being away when Miller and Viktor attempt their hit on Ernesto and end up being captured and one of the reason I'm gonna have them away is because they're in Sunbelt City.**

 **That beginning scene with Mark and the two boys was based off a scene in that movie Days of Grace or Dias de Gracia. If you haven't watched it, I strongly recommend it as far as foreign films goes it's one of the best.**

 **The shootout between the Roman Boyz, the Azteca's, and Vagos was a little longer then I originally wanted it to be mostly because I wanted to show a match in power between the two forces and this also sets up for things to come later.**

 **Alison has also had her first contact with the serial killer and next chapter he'll start his game with her.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark, Lee, and Link lead BSU in a small war with the Skinheads, Alison must race against the clock to save a life from the serial killer, Task and Adahy must explain themselves to Felix, and Joe sent's Mark's remaining BSU members on an assassination mission.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good night.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Body Count Rises**

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin (6 Days Later)**

The sight of flashing red and blue lights seemed to be illuminating as SCPD officers found themselves surrounding a diner with a 1950's design to it that looked like it had been the scene of a warzone.

"How bad is it?" asked a Mexican American Detective as she was led inside by her African American partner where she took sight of the shot out windows as she went inside.

"We got six bodies at that booth over there." He replied while the woman looked to a booth and noticed six Caucasian men lying dead with one man's face lying flat in a cup of spilled ice cream.

"Three more around back and this guy." He added before leading the woman into the back of the restaurant where the smell of death filled the air.

Upon walking into the room the woman instantly put her hand over her nose before looking up and noticing a blonde Caucasian man tethered to the ceiling by a large meat hook that had been embedded in the center of his back. The man also had a series of patches on his body where chucks of his flesh had been cut off while blood leaked from his mouth. Both of his hands were also cut off but his left hand was quickly located as the officers noticed it hanging from the man's face with all five fingers stuffed deep down the man's throat.

"What is that smell?" asked the woman as she struggled to keep her lunch down.

"His skin." Her partner retorted before pulling her to the back of the man and allowing her to see a six-pointed star, a pyramid, and a Chinese symbol branded into the man's back.

"Jesus who would do this?" she asked.

"These guys have a lot of enemies they're all members of Thunderskins, one of the biggest Neo-Nazi Skinheads groups in the country." Stated the man. "Six pointed star represents Jewish people, Pyramids are in Africa, and I'm guessing that Chinese symbol ain't nothing friendly." He added.

"This guy's got so many enemies it's hard to break them down, but whoever did this is one sick fuck." He finished.

No sooner had those words left his lips Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy found themselves walking inside the Clubhouse of the BSU Sunbelt Chapter in Northern Sunbelt with emotionless looks on their faces.

As they walked inside people quickly knew to step away from them especially after seeing the dried blood on their clothing. It was quite ironic a few months ago they had their paths at the funeral blocked by the same gang members but here they were now stepping out of their paths out of respect…but mostly fear.

"Did you do it?" asked Ryan as Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy approached him while Tasha stood next to him.

"Darcy wasn't there, but we did drop quite a few of them." Stated Mark earning a disappointed look from Ryan.

"We don't want this war to prolong any longer." He stated.

"You can always do this shit yourself." Replied Lee with a slight chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest and looked away from the man.

"He's got a point." Added Jimmy.

"It's your fault we're in this matter." Shot Tasha.

"No if you would have killed that guy like we knew you wouldn't then you wouldn't be in the mess." Stated Mark with an emotionless look in his eyes. "Now here we are, the strong defending their weak younger brothers." He added with a hint of venom in his tone as he reached into his back pocket and tossed a severed hand in front of the group causing Ryan, Tasha, and the other BSU members to take steps back.

"Let's go brothers." Mark replied before making his way out of the building with Lee, Link, and Jimmy in tow.

"I hate having them here." Stated Tasha.

"I know, but if we want to survive this war we'll need them." Replied Ryan as Mark, Link, Lee, and Jimmy made their way to their cars.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Lee.

"Because I'm tired of them calling us." Mark replied before hopping in the passenger seat before checking his M1911 Pistol, while Lee did the same with his M9 Beretta, and Jimmy checking his P99.

"Westside Sunbelt, that dude Rooster having a little party tonight with his friends at a club and it wouldn't be a funny party if BSU ain't there." Stated Mark as Link turned a few corners before stopping his car at a hardcore club in West Sunbelt where the group noticed a two bald Caucasian man standing at the front door.

"Keep um busy." Said Mark as he reached into the back of his pants and drew his Bowie Knife while Lee screwed a suppressor on his Pistol while Link and Jimmy stepped out of the car and approached the two men.

"Hey who's performing tonight?" asked Jimmy as he smiled at the two men while Mark and Lee put their hoods over their heads followed by their mask and glasses before stepping out of the car.

"Whoa whoa whoa I haven't seen you two here before." Asked the heavy Caucasian man as he eyed the duo.

"Maybe because we're new to this." Jimmy replied.

"Nah you two look like a bunch of fags, so you better go take that shit across town." Yelled the Skinner man.

"Why does everybody think that?" asked Link while shaking his head.

"Alright but our boyfriends are behind you." Replied Jimmy causing the two men to turn around and be taken by surprise with Lee shooting the skinny man in the head while Mark put his hand over the man mouth of the fat man before bringing his blade down on the center of his throat and silencing him completely.

"We got the bodies you two go inside and find our targets." Ordered Mark as he and Lee grabbed the two men by their legs and started pulling them away from the door while Jimmy and Lee made their way into the club.

White was probably the best word to describe it because almost everyone inside was white and the only thing dark was the room itself and the dark colored clothes everyone was wearing as a hardcore Neo Nazi band performed on the stage.

Neither Jimmy or Link was familiar with them or their music mostly because it targeted their friends and idealized a madman like Adolf Hitler. The duo could honestly admit the American government has done some pretty fucked up things to its own people for years but the Nazi Germany would have done worse.

After a few minutes of moving through the crowd the duo quickly caught site of a table of six Caucasian men wearing bomber jackets with shaved heads.

"We see them." Said Link as Mark and Lee broke in through the backdoor and quickly swept through the bodyguards before looking out the curtains at the band performing on stage.

"Let's quell this poor excuse for music." Said Mark earning a nod from Lee as the duo checked their guns while Jimmy approached the table of Caucasian men.

"The fuck do you want faggot?" asked a man with a long black beard.

"I just wanted to say BSU stands united with our non-white brothers." He stated before reaching into his jacket and drawing his Pistol before quickly firing and striking the man with the beard in the head before moving to the others while everyone looked in his direction.

"Let's go!" Mark yelled as he and Lee jumped from behind the curtains and quickly took aim at the band members with their guns.

Mark fired the first shot and hit the lead singer in the head, before hitting the bass player in the throat while Lee executed the drummer with two shots to the back of the head.

There actions seemed to cause those on the dance floor to start running for their lives away from the new arrivals while the gang members posing as security started to go for their guns.

"Leave none of them standing." Yelled Mark as he, Lee, and Jimmy turned their attention to the guards who came running at them with pistols drawn while Link made his way on stage.

"Fucking niggers." Yelled one man before he was hit three times in the chest by Mark while Lee shot down another man with four shots to the chest and stomach.

"Fat fuck." Jimmy stated as he noticed a fat Caucasian man running at the group with a Shotgun. With one squeeze of his trigger though he quickly stopped the man's charge as he blew out his right knee and caused the man to fall forward and hit the ground hard.

"We can't stay much longer we gotta go." Stated Mark as he shot another man in the throat before reloading his gun just as a shoe hit him in the side of the head.

"You niggers aren't invited here?" yelled a female Skinhead angering the youngest Roman who grabbed the Microphone before tossing it at her with the skill of a professional football player and hitting her dead center of the mouth with enough force to break her nose and knock out her two front teeth.

"Fucking bitch." He muttered under his breath in French while Jimmy and Link joined them on stage before they made their way out the backdoor.

"Man this is just like old times in Dockington." Yelled Jimmy earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah kicking ass and taking names." Mark shot back as they hopped in their truck and drove off while the Nazi's gave chase.

 **Red Stick**

As the sun was rising on this new day in the city of Red Stick Felix found himself sitting in the living room of Task and Adahy's home watching as the Creek Warrior took a drink of his water before struggling to rise to his feet.

Lucky for Adahy his vest saved his life, but he was still pretty badly hurt from flying back first out of a second story window and hitting an air-conditioning unit as he went down.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Lee for this shit." Adahy yelled out with anger in his voice.

"You have only yourself to blame for your injury you knew that when he and Mark showed up they were going to be bringing the pain." Stated Task as he walked into the room with the duo.

"I was expecting someone like Lee to have more honor and fight me man to man with no guns." Adahy shot back.

"I could have told you that wasn't going to work." Declared Felix earning the attention of the duo. "Lee's no idiot, he's not gonna get into a fist fight when he knows there's enemies all around him like that building. The smart thing to do was kill you then keep moving." He stated earning a low growl of anger from Adahy.

"So are you finally gonna tell me exactly why you were working with the Azteca's and the Vagos to hit us?" the Mexican American while folding his arms over his chest.

"First of all we didn't hit you guys directly we hit the Roman Boyz and we're working with them because we have a business relationship with the Vagos and Azteca's." replied Task.

"We had a business relationship with their old leader before Mark killed them." Adahy replied to Felix's confusion.

"When was this?" he asked.

"The night before we hit those Rednecks for those guns." Adahy stated.

"One of Joe's guys had killed a Vago named Raskal and that night they went to the club to kill Joe, but ran into Mark." Task added.

"How come I didn't hear anything about this?" Felix asked.

"You guys don't exactly talk about your kills and Lee hid the bodies by feeding them to the Feral family and in response they wiped the Feral's off the map." Task replied to Felix's shock.

"Jesus I didn't know." Felix shot back.

"Yeah Mark's keeping secrets from all of us." Stated Adahy earning confused looks from the duo.

"What do you mean?" asked Task.

"Where did Mark get his Grenade Launcher from Felix?" the Creek Warrior asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"I don't know I assumed Ana gave it to him like she did that Rifle." The man of Quechua descent replied.

"What are you getting at?" asked Task.

"Mark gets his guns from Ana, but the 3rd and 17th Ward supposedly buy guys from us.' He stated earning confused looks from the group. "In that attack they were using M4A1's Assault Rifles, G3C3 Battle Rifles, and Mark's brother had a M249 Light Machine Gun and I know for a fact we didn't sell any of them that because we can barely get our hands on that kinda firepower." He replied earning a slight nod from Task.

"You're right at the most we can get our hands on AK-47's, M16, MP5's, AR-15's, and Uzi's. It'll take months for us to get those kinda weapons and we'd have to jump through hoops." Stated the Lakota Warrior.

"Exactly, so tell me Felix who else is selling guns in New Arcadia that we don't know about?" asked Adahy causing a confused look to spread across the face of Felix before his cellphone rang out interrupting him.

"I gotta take this." He said before putting the phone to his ear.

"What is it Bucky?" he answered before his eyes widened.

"What do you mean they're missing?" he asked earning the attention of Task and Adahy.

 _ **Six Days Earlier**_

 _It had been a few hours since Mark, Lee, and Link had left for Sunbelt City and Felix was left in charge of the remaining BSU members. Unfortunately for them there wasn't much leading being done because Felix was never with them. They assumed he was with Task and Adahy because of so the BSU seemed to be almost leaderless and sticking to their routines._

 _Buck and Manfred were holding down things in Red Stick, Davey and Eddy were watching over Alison on Mark's orders, and as right now Viktor and Miller were making their way to the 17_ _th_ _Ward in order to collect more money from the dealers._

" _Is it just me or is not having Mark around somewhat scary?" asked Miller to the surprise of Viktor._

" _Yeah it is, but these guys don't know Mark's not here and as long as they don't know that we're fine." The Puerto Rican man shot back as they entered the yard of a home that was a drop off spot before knocking on the door._

 _As the door swung open though the duo were caught off guard by men putting bags over their heads, tasering them, and throwing them to the floor to tie up their hands and feet._

" _Motherfuckers let us go." Yelled Viktor._

" _Mark will have your heads." Added Miller before the duo were sat up and the bags were removed from their heads to allow them to see the dead body of a Vago whose stomach had been cut open._

" _Jesus what the fuck is this?" asked Miller before the sound of boots hitting the group caused the duo to lift their heads and notice a man standing in the corner._

" _This my friend is a proposition." He stated in a thick African Accent to both Miller and Viktor's shock._

" _Now allow me to introduce myself, you can call me Muujai does that name sound familiar?" he asked_ _while looking at the duo closely._

" _Mark may have mentioned it once or twice." Replied Miller._

" _And he won't be too happy to find out you kidnapped us BGA or not." Viktor added with venom in his tone while Muujai chuckled._

" _My friends none of you are kidnapped." he shot back to the duo's confusion. "I want you to deliver a message to Marcus Roman." He added to the duo's confusion._

" _Tell him that the man he fought yesterday is named Ernesto Santana Ocelotl and that he's a member of both the New Austin and San Andreas Onda." He stated._

" _Alright what does that have to do with him?" asked Miller or Viktor._

" _Tell Mark this is man the BGA has wanted dead for a while now, and if he wants to get back in good standings with us he'll kill this man while he's weak at a Health Clinic in Lincoln Parish." He replied to the duo's confusion._

" _Why would he do this?" asked Viktor before he watched Muujai chuckle._

" _Because you see that Vago on the ground?" he asked._

" _Hard to miss him." Shot Viktor._

" _Well that's Mark, and this is you." Muujai stated before looking to a man standing in the corner and watching him walk away before returning with a rather attractive Honduran-American woman with long black hair, sun kissed skin, and wearing a white wife beater under a plaid yellow and brown shirt, khaki cargo pants, and white shoes._

" _No no no!" she said as the man bent her down in front of the man._

" _If you know what's good for you sweetheart you'll do as we told you to do." Muujai stated while watching the woman tear up before he pointed a Pistol at her head. "DO IT!" he yelled causing the crying woman to dig her hands into the stomach wound of the man and pull out the man's intestines up to her face._

" _Oh God!" said Miller with a hint of disgust in his voice as he and Viktor watched the woman slowly left the man's intestines to her mouth and start to slowly chew them while Muujai stood by laughing._

" _That's right keep eating him, be sure to eat his heart to get his strength." The Somali man added with a tone similar to that of a psychopath while watching the woman cry as she pulled out one of the man's kidney and started to eat it._

" _That guy is Mark and she is you, eating your friend just to get a few more minutes of life." He stated with a sick smile. "Mark is still greenlit by the BGA and will die by our hands, but if he kills Ernesto's things may change in his favor." He added with a sick smile._

" _Be sure to tell him that." Muujai stated before cutting the ropes that bound the BSU members then allowing them to walk out of the house where both Miller and Viktor quickly went to throw up in the trashcan._

" _Oh god, Mark was right that guy is fucking insane." Replied Viktor._

" _What are we going to do, Mark and the others are still in Sunbelt and this guy seems serious?" asked Miller while Viktor remained silent for a few seconds before speaking._

" _We do what we must, to protect our brothers." Viktor replied earning Miller's full attention._

 _Later that night the two men found themselves wearing dark colors and driving through the streets of Metra in Lincoln Parish before stopping in front of a health clinic in the cities north side._

" _Alright let's do this." Said Miller as he and Viktor drew their pistols before stepping out of their cars and making their way towards the clinic and breaking down the glass door before making their way inside. This did sound the alarm but the duo was doing a quick in and out assassination so it didn't matter if the police were coming._

" _Head to the back." Ordered Viktor before he and Miller made their way to the back of the medical clinic._

" _I found him." Replied Miller as he looked into a room and noticed a familiar Mexican man lying on a bed fast asleep._

" _Let's do this." Said Viktor as he kicked opened the door but when he made his way inside he was struck over the head the butt of a gun knocking him out while Miller eyed him before he too was knocked over his head._

" _Fucking Chavalas." Said Miguel as he and Primo stood over the two unconscious BSU members._

" _What should we do with them?" asked Miguel._

" _We tie a bow on them and hand them over to Santa Muerte when he gets here. I'm pretty sure he'll love them." The Azteca OG replied while looking to the downed men._

 **New Arcadia FIB Headquarters**

As Felix and Task made their way to New Arcadia Alison found herself sitting at her desk looking up more information on her possible serial killer.

She tracked the number on the phone that called her and it came back as a burner phone that was purchased all the way Tennessee. Along with the phone though, she also discovered seventeen more unsolved murders in the area with the same MO as her serial killer.

So far she can count over fifty bodies this killer has offed in the past two years. It was disturbing to her and left her with a sick feeling in her gut at what this person was capable of.

After taking a few seconds to stop texting Alison sent a look to her cellphone and notice she didn't have any new or missed calls or texts. She hadn't heard from Mark, Lee, or Link since the day he left for Sunbelt and she was beginning to worry. Mark lived a dangerous life and that could be the end of him and that worried her.

Speaking of the BSU members Alison remembered the order Mark had given them before he left, to protect her. This serial killer seems to have taken an interest in her and he knows that so he's risking his own men to protect her. These last few days Davey and Eddy have been watching over her, but something seemed off about them like they were hiding something from her and they were worried about something else.

"Morning." Greeted Steve as he approached Alison with a smile causing the woman to return the smile. Since Mark's been gone these last few days she and Steve have been sharing a bed again, and each other along with it.

She couldn't explain it but she felt like she was cheating on Mark by sleeping with Steve despite being in a relationship with the FIB Agent. It was strange to her and she tried to push it out of her head every time it came up before she had more problems.

The sound of her cellphone ringing caused her to jump up though and notice she had a text message from an unknown number that read: " **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"**

Her cellphone then started ringing loudly as Davey called her but she shrugged it off as a loud scream could be heard from outside the building that caused her to jump from her seat along with the other FIB Agents before rushing out of the building and into the warm outside air.

"Oh god!" said Alison as Steve and Jenna took stands beside her with disgusted looks on their faces.

There on the steps of the New Arcadia FIB Headquarters was a dog lying in a pool of blood. The dog itself wasn't the mortifying part that made the Agents feel uneasy, it was the fact that it's right back leg was missing. It looked like it had been cut off by a bone saw and blood was spewing from the stump of where it once was and staining the dark brown fur on the creature.

"Shit!" said Steve as he took off his jacket and approached the dog before tying it around the creatures bleeding leg.

"It's still alive maybe we can get it to a vet." He shot out while Alison examined the scene closely.

"Steve look!" she said before pointing out a picture and a blood covered white sheet of paper of map next to the dog.

As Alison picked up the picture she noticed that it was of a fully nude woman who was missing her own right leg. This caused her to cringe as she looked at the white piece of paper and noticed that it read " **Time is Running Out Muscles"** in blood red ink. There was also a well-drawn map under the title that caused Alison's eyes to widen.

"STEVE CALL IN OFFICER SUPPORT!" she ordered with fear, anger, sadness, and determination radiating in her tone. She refused to lose another person to this psychopath, she refused.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

The day was finally starting to for Lee as he gave a loud yawn before rolling off a living room couch and then popping his neck as he awoke.

"You know I hate that." Yelled Heather from the kitchen causing the Chinese man to turn to her with a smile.

"Ah you making me breakfast?" he asked with a half-smile.

"No Mark cooked it before he and Jimmy left out this morning." The woman of Chinese descent replied to Lee's surprise.

"Left out where are they going and why didn't they take me?" he asked.

"He said Sniping wasn't your specifically?" she replied while scooping up a few eggs and eating them.

"Well he's right about that." The Chinese man shot back. He preferred fighting up close that's why he mostly used Shotgun, but he was also somewhat skilled with a Rifle. He lacked the patience of being a Sniper though it wasn't his calling.

"Good morning." Greeted Lee as he and Myra stepped out of the woman's room with half-smiles on their faces.

"Brother you lay down that thug dick New Arcadia style?" Lee asked with a chuckle causing Link to blush.

"Fuck you assclown." Myra shot back while Lee continued to chuckle. "So who's your target today?" she asked while moving to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"Darcy is still our main target we're only offing all these other guys just to draw him out." Stated Lee.

"Which shouldn't be too long, we've wiped out damn near half the skinheads in this city these last few days." Added Link.

"Don't worry that snake will show himself sooner or later." Replied Lee as the group watched Brooke step out of her room with a tired expression her face.

"She still pissed at us for not telling her about her boyfriend?" asked Link.

"What do you think." Shot Heather.

"It's not our fault, who's to say she'd believe us anyway." Lee replied while continuing to eat his breakfast.

 **Elsewhere**

While Lee, Link, and the others were eating their breakfast Mark and Jimmy found themselves lying on their bellies on a hill that overlooked the New Austin Department of Corrections. The duo were both armed with M90 Barret Sniper Rifles.

"Why are we out here again?" asked Mark as he sent a look to Jimmy who was adjusting his Sniper.

"You complaining about a chance to show off your Sniper Skills?" the redheaded man asked while Mark gave a light chuckle.

"Of course not, just thought I figure why we're here." Replied Mark.

"Well, these Skinheads kick up dirt for the Aryan Vanguard of New Austin and they have two of their Generals at that prison right there and in a few minutes they're gonna walk out those doors to get to the cafeteria with the other major gang leaders on locked down." He stated earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Killing him will cause problems for the Skinheads in the area." Mark replied.

"Yup and get the AVA off our backs." Jimmy said while looking back out his Sniper while Mark did the same. As a few minutes of silence passed over the duo Mark couldn't help but to take a deep breath and strike up a conversation.

"Hey Jimmy you ever…cared for someone you knew you it wasn't wise to be with?" the Creole asked to Jimmy's confusion.

"Ana's got your heart in a vice brother?" the Military cadet asked while Mark drew his cellphone and showed the man a picture of Alison.

"Whoa she's cute, never pictured you liking white meat though. I know you fucked a few of the girls at the shows but that was just sex, and you sound like you really care for her." Jimmy stated.

"I do, despite race I…love her, but at the end of the day I know we're bad for each or I'm bad for her." He declared while Jimmy gave a half-chuckle.

"You're bad for anyone brother with the way you live your life." He shot back. "If you want my opinion if you truly care about this woman you need to make a choice this or her and we both know it's harder to give this up then not seeing someone anymore." Jimmy shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Mark.

"Targets acquired." He said causing Mark to look out the scope of his Rifle and notice two bald muscular Caucasian men walking in front of twelve other inmates. Mark knew when it came to the New Austin SHU inmates were on lockdown 23 hours a day and were only allowed out for an hour of yard time they had separate from everyone else. This was designed to keep the prison gangs disorganized but it didn't work.

"On my Mark." Said Mark as he lined up his shot with a Caucasian man with a Swaastika tattooed on the side of his head while Jimmy did the same to a man with a mustache.

"Drop um." Mark let out as both he and Jimmy pulled their triggers at the same time and fired two .50 Caliber rounds that rocketed towards the prison before colliding with the two men. Mark's shot struck the bald man in his head right in the center of his Swastika and had enough force behind it to blow a chunk of the man's skull out through his face while Jimmy's shot struck a man right behind his ear and blew a large hole clean through the man's face while his blood splattered over the face of the guard next to him.

"Alright let's go." Said Jimmy as the duo noticed the guards start to panic along with the inmates before standing up and shouldering his Rifle and then looking to Mark who fired another shot to the man's surprise and followed it up with another and another before he rose to his feet.

"Alright now let's go." He replied before jumping on his feet, grabbing his Sniper Rifle, and then walking off with his weapon in his hands.

"Who'd you kill?" Jimmy asked while following behind the man.

"Some people who deserved it." Mark replied while the guards looked to the two dead AVA members before turning his attention to a BGA member who had been shot in the throat, and two New Austin Onda members who'd both been shot in the chest.

 **East New Arcadia**

"What do you mean Miller and Viktor are missing?" asked Felix as he stood across from Buck and Manfred with Task by his side.

"They've been gone for almost six days." Replied Manfred.

"And they aren't answering their phones and nobody has seen them." Added Buck.

"Maybe they went back to New Austin, don't they both have family there?" asked Task.

"We called them already they said they haven't heard from neither of them since the day they left for here." Stated Manfred.

"I'm getting worried brother." Declared Buck.

"Does Mark know about this?" asked Felix.

"No we didn't want him to come back rushing here, if he's needed in Sunbelt." Replied Manfred.

"Alright, I think I know someone who may be able to help us. I'll go talk to them, you guys stay here in case you hear anything." Stated Felix as he walked out the door of his home with Task in tow.

"I don't suppose your new friends have got their hands on our own?" asked Felix.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, they don't tell me or Adahy anything unless it concerns us and this war only concerns us if they need guns." Replied Task.

"Yeah, but if Viktor and Miller turn up dead this is gonna cause problems for all of them and you two as well." Shot back Felix before he started to walk back to his car. His threat to Task was somewhat empty, he hadn't told anyone about their involvement with the Azteca's and Vagos and probably wouldn't but he did want to meet them first hand.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things were finally coming to reality for Ernesto as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself up to look around his surrounding and notice that he was in a small hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his chest.

"About time you got up." Came a familiar voice causing the man to turn his head and notice Miguel standing beside him with a half-smile.

"Uh how long have I been out?" he asked while rubbing his sore chest.

"A few days, that Mayate damn near broke all your ribs and collapsed a lung." Miguel shot back.

"Thank you for saving me then Mijo." Ernesto stated with a smile.

"You should be thanking her." Replied Miguel as Ernesto turned his head towards the door and watched as a Mexican American woman who stood about five foot six with long brown hair, sun kissed skin like his own, and wearing a white doctors jacket over a blue scrub quickly entered the room.

"Carmen." He said before watching the girl tear up before running to wrap her arms around him while Ernesto sent a look to Miguel.

He didn't want his eldest daughter to see him like in such a state, especially after being put in that state because he was out being himself. It sent a bad message to her and he didn't want her to have any more bad messages to his name in her mind.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of police sirens filled the air of New Arcadia as Alison found herself sitting in a car with Steve and two more FIB Agents following the map that was left to them by the serial killer. It took a few minutes for people to decipher exactly the location at the end of the map and the group had to call in NOOSE Teams in case.

Their journey had led them to an abandoned home in the 9th Ward that the officers quickly surrounded before locking down the streets while Alison, Steve, and the other FIB Agents took up positons.

"Be on your guard in there." Steve yelled out while watching a Noose Team with a battering ram knockdown the front door of the home before rushing inside and beginning a sweep of the area.

"Hey Detectives you may want to get in here." Yelled a NOOSE Agent causing Alison and Steve to walk inside of the building where they quickly noticed the smell of death in the air before entering a room where they noticed a severed leg lying on the floor.

"Jesus Christ." Said Steve as the duo looked at the leg while Alison felt herself getting sick at the sight of it.

"Is there another map attached to it?" she asked while watching Steve slowly move the leg around.

"Nope we got nothing." He replied while the woman inwardly cursed.

"No he has to have left something here a clue or something." Alison shot out while looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary. Until a metaphorical light bulb went off in her head.

"Muscles." She said to the confusion of Steve who watched the woman kneel down beside the leg.

"Steve hand me your knife." She replied to the man's confusion before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Switchblade before handing it to the woman.

"What are you about to do?" he asked before watching the woman draw the blade before inwardly cursing herself and holding her breath as she slowly plunged the blade into the back of the leg to the surprise of everyone there.

"Ali what are you-?" started as Alison continued to cut into the leg before finally reaching her hand inside of the wound.

The warm wet squishy feeling inside of the leg made the female FIB Agent want to vomit everything in her stomach. The smell seemed to be worse than the feeling but Alison knew she had to push through everything because a life depended on it.

She'd seen enough dead bodies in her life and even helped pull a bullet and glass out of the body of Mark but she'd never had her hands in the body of a person or thing before so this experience seemed to be one for the money.

'I got something." She said to the surprise of the group who watched her pull out a plastic bag with a letter in it.

"Jesus Christ." Said Steve as eyed Alison closely before watching the woman jump away from the leg and move to a corner where she quickly vomited up her breakfast while looking down at her blood covered hands.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked while rubbing the woman's back.

"I'll be fine when we save this girl." Alison shot back with a hint of fear in her voice as Steve gave her a towel to wipe her hands.

"How'd you know that was inside?" he asked.

"Because this asshole's testing our resolve." She shot back with anger in her voice as she looked down at plastic covered note and seeing that it was another map.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." Steve stated.

"NO!" Alison shot back with anger in her tone. "I have to see this through, I have to." She replied before walking away from the man who looked at her blood stained hands then down at the knife and leg in wonderment at the things Alison was becoming capable of doing.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

The drive back to the clubhouse wasn't long for Mark and Jimmy as the duo stepped out of their car and quickly made their way inside past the other BSU members to see Lee and Link sitting at a table away from the others by themselves.

"Glad you're back, how was the sniping?" asked Lee as he eyed Mark with a smile.

"Fun as usual." Mark replied.

"Mind telling me why you shot two Onda members. I get why you shot the BGA guy with everything they've done us but why Onda?" asked Jimmy.

"We're at war with the Azteca's and Vagos in New Arcadia and they dispatched an Onda member and his bitch ass son to help them." Stated Link as Jimmy sent a look to Mark.

"Yeah we took out a good deal of them last week, but I doubt I killed that Onda member." Stated Mark. "Really I just shot those two guys just because I wanted to keep shooting that Barrett, that is one hell of a Sniper." He added with a sick chuckle.

"You guys need any backup with that?" asked Jimmy.

"Nah, New Arcadia ain't like here there are more black then brown and no Onda in our prison system, so those pricks don't stand a chance against us." Replied Lee with a chuckle.

"Hey guys look." Whispered Lee causing the group to turn their heads and notice Tasha looking at the group out the corner of her eyes while sitting at a table with a few other BSU women.

"I guess she's still got eyes for you brother." Link replied.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay away." Added Jimmy.

"Don't worry about that Mark's got someone new." Lee shot out with some bass in his tone so Tasha could hear him and it seemed to get the desired result as he noticed the woman go wide eyed at the statement.

"Mark told me about her, what's she like?" asked Jimmy.

"She's a good person a bit naïve to how this world is but she's a good person." Replied Lee earning a nod from Jimmy.

"Glad to see you found another heart." He shot out earning a slight chuckle from Mark before the group was approached by Ryan who eyed the group closely.

"I just got a call from Nathan, he's got eyes on Darcy hiding out at a club with some more Thunderskins." he stated.

"Good let's get this bastard so we can go home I'm sick of the water in this fucking state." Mark shot out while rising to his feet with Lee, Link, and Jimmy before pushing pass Ryan for everyone to see as they watched the four boys make their way out of the clubhouse.

"Why do you keep letting him treat you like that?" asked Tasha as she kneeled down beside Ryan who looked out at Mark angrily. "Mark maybe a skilled fighter but you're a leader here and he needs to treat you with respect." She stated.

"I think he threw my respect aside we he caught us in bed together." Ryan replied while Tasha continued to look at the group.

 **Red Stick**

"I hope you're right about this?" asked Task as he watched Felix knock on a familiar set of double doors before taking a step back and watching as the door swung open with a man in his mid-forties standing on the other side.

"Yes." The man asked with a strong Russian accent.

"We're here to see Ana." Replied Felix causing the man to give the duo confused looks.

"Nobody by that name is here." He shot back before being cut off by a familiar voice.

"It's alright Vasily let them in." Ana ordered causing the man to open the door and allowing the two men to step into the room and quickly notice Ana sitting at a table with a smile on her face.

"Chayton and Felix, what do I owe the visit?" the IAA Agent asked.

"We're here to see if you can find two people for us." Stated Felix earning a confused look from Ana.

"Who's missing?" she asked.

"Miller and Viktor they disappeared six days ago and we were wondering-." Felix started before Ana cut him off.

"If I can help track them down." She finished while smiling at the duo. "You know in my experience if someone has been missing for longer than forty-eight hours they're usually dead." She added.

"We're not trying to think work case scenario." Replied Felix.

"Hey you're doing this for Marcus to you know." Added Task.

"Alright I'll see what if I can dig up anything, but more than likely I'll be digging up a body." She replied earning nods from the duo.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it." Felix shot out.

"Are you sure about that, Mark tells me about your little…disagreement with Viktor over race." Ana stated while looking away from Felix.

"We have our disagreements but I don't want to see him dead for it." Replied Felix while Ana looked him up and down with Vasily.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" asked Task.

"No reason, just getting a read on you. I do it with everyone, including Marcus when I first met him." The Russian man shot back.

"Vasily is just like Mark another one of my hired guns. You two can go now and I'll let you know if I find anything." She replied earning nods from the duo who slowly walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"It doesn't seem like those two sold out Mark's guys to the Azteca's." stated Vasily.

"I know they didn't Miller let me a message on my phone to give to Marcus the day he and Viktor went out to carry that hit for Muujai. I guess their hit didn't go so well." She replied to Vasiliy's surprise.

"Why didn't you stop them?" he asked.

"My job is to look after Marcus, not his interest and not his wars." She replied. "Plus, if Muujai was telling the truth then I could use that. Mark would be back in the circle of the BGA and able to bring me more information about them, so it was chance I was willing to take." She added.

"You play with their lives like chess pieces, but you wouldn't do the same with Mark because of your general love for him." He stated earning silence from Ana.

"You know your feelings for him is clouding your judgment." He shot back.

"My judgement is clear and my relationship with Mark or anyone is none of your business Vasily." She shot back earning a roll of the eyes from the man.

"If that were true you wouldn't tell him about his side hopping Native Americans and the potential traitor in his ranks." Vasily stated before walking out of the room and leaving Ana to herself.

 **New Arcadia**

After going through the second map Alison found herself again moving through the streets of New Arcadia with a convoy of cops but unlike the first time things were different…she was different. She'd never done anything like she did back there before and it seemed to be haunting her with each passing second.

Steve could also feel it on the woman the anger, sadness, and disgust Alison was feeling was radiating off her like a light in a dark room. He'd never seen her like this before and hoped they could end this case soon before it took her down a deeper darker place.

"We're here!" he said as the group finally arrived to at an abandoned warehouse just outside of the city limits.

The officers quickly surrounded the building and as Alison, Steve, and the other FIB Agents stepped out they watched as a NOOSE TEAM took a battering ram to the door and rushed inside while Alison and the others waited patiently for confirmation.

"She's here!" yelled one of the men causing Alison and Steve to rush inside of the building where they noticed two Noose Officers cutting down a legless redheaded Caucasian woman who was chained to the ceiling.

"Is she alive?" Alison asked.

"It looks like it." A Noose Officer replied bringing smiles to the faces of Alison and Steve.

"Then call and ambulance to our location and fast." She replied with a slight chuckle

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

"There he is." Said Link as he, Mark, Lee, and Jimmy watched as a car bald muscular Caucasian man stepped out of a house with six other men walking beside him.

"Alright me and Lee will clear out the guys, Jimmy give us covering fire." Said Mark as he looked back and watched the redheaded man cock his M14 Socom Rifle.

"I got you brothers." He said before watching as Mark and Lee stepped out of the car and cocked their Pistols before making their way up towards the group of Skinheads.

"Oh shit!" yelled one of the men as Mark drew his Pistol and fired three shots that struck the man in the chest while Lee drew his own and fired two shots that hit one man in the leg and chest.

"Fucking niggers and gooks." Yelled Darcy as he started to run away only to have his knee blown out by a bullet that knocked him to the ground courtesy of Jimmy.

"No escape." The man said before firing four shots at a Skinhead using a car door for cover. The force of the powerful 7.62 Round easily tore through the car door and struck the man down and left him lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Fucking-." Started a redheaded Caucasian man before he was shot in the right eye by Mark who moved up and fired his remaining magazine into a final man while Lee shot a man who tried to run five times in the back.

"Target down let's go." Mark yelled while Jimmy hopped back into the car and drove towards the downed Darcy who Mark and Lee quickly picked up and threw into the trunk of the car before hopping inside.

"GO!" Lee yelled before driving off.

 **Later**

"You motherfuckers are dead for this do you hear me dead dead dead." Yelled Darcy before the trunk door opened and revealed a Chinese and Black man standing over him.

"Yeah but you are first." Stated Mark before he punched the man in the face with enough force to knock a tooth from the man's mouth.

"Come on!" Lee yelled before pulling Darcy out the trunk of the car and caused him to hit the ground hard before blindfolding him.

"What is this Mark?" asked Tasha as she, Ryan, Heather, Myra, and the other BSU members eyed Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy closely.

"All of you have probably figured it out, but I'm here to tell all of you to your face…you're all a bunch of fucking pussies." Mark yelled out earning a sea of mixed looks from the group.

"Pussies all of you, you see you can handle a fist fight because you all jump in, but when she gets real you ball up and cry to the people whoever can save you." Mark added with anger in his tone. "Some of you have never even see real blood first hand so…that changes today." Said Mark as he kicked Darcy in the back and knocked him forward before going into the trunk of his car to grab a few things.

"Marcus what are you-." Started Ryan before he fell silent upon watching Mark pull something out of the trunk.

"What what's going on?" asked the blindfolded man.

"Shut up!" yelled out Lee as everyone fell silent for five minutes before Mark finally spoke up.

"Alright then Darcy, your free to go." He said to the man's confusion.

"Bullshit you niggers, gooks, and race traitors will just shoot me down the second I bolt." He replied while Mark chuckled.

"Nope it's all on you, if you can make it to the road from here you're free to go." Mark replied while looking at the blindfolded man who was unaware that he was standing in the middle of twenty homemade Bear Traps Mark had bought from a hunting store not far from him.

"Stupid nigger." Darcy yelled before taking a step without realizing that he was touching down on a bear trap until the mechanical trap snapped on his right leg with enough force to create a loud cracking sound that startled everyone as they heard him scream before falling forward and getting both his arms and free leg trapped in a few more bear traps.

"Well it looks like you failed, so we're just gonna leave you here." Replied Lee while Darcy screamed for one of them to kill him.

"Nope that's up to one of them." Mark shot back before walking away with Lee, Link, and Jimmy in tow.

"Let's go home." Mark replied while the group continued to watch Darcy scream in agony.

 **Metra, Jefferson Parish**

Things seemed almost peaceful for Ernesto as he found himself lying flat on his back with Carmen lying down next to him. It's been a while since the last time he'd seen his **Hija**. She grown into such a beautiful woman with looks somewhat similar to that of her mother.

As he went to lean closer to her he gave a low grunt of pain that caused the girl to jump up and look at him.

"You shouldn't move to much **Papa** , or you may hurt yourself worse than you already are." She explained earning a low groan from Ernesto who took her advice and kept still while the memories of Mark beating him in the chest with the butt of his broken Assault Rifle seemed to flash throughout his mind.

" **Pinche Mayate's** gonna pay for this." He shot out earning a serious look from his daughter.

 **("Mira Tu Boca Aqui.")**

" **Watch your mouth here."** She shot out earning a slight disappointed look from Ernesto. He hated speaking out in such a manner when she was around. He tried his best to shelter her from his gang life, but there were somethings that he couldn't shield her from.

" **Lo Siento** **Mija,** I'm just speaking out loud again." He replied.

"Maybe you should rest up before trying to plot anything, you're not like you used to be." She shot back with a seriousness in her tone.

"I can still take a punch." He shot back.

"Yeah, but how many more bullets do you think you can take?" she asked. "You've been doing this for so long and you've missed out on so much Papa. Don't you think it's time to walk away from all of this?" she added.

"It's not that simple Mija." He shot back.

"But dying is easier?" she replied with a hint of sadness in her tone. "Mom blamed you for Luis's death, but I didn't. I didn't blame either of you for what happened, because I knew you had our best interest at heart." She stated while Ernesto watched her closely.

"I didn't blame you, because I knew after you got out of prison you'd come back home and we could start over again despite mom's divorce, despite what happened to Luis, and despite Miguel, but it seems like you just want to go back inside with everything you're doing now." She shot back while looking away from Ernesto who merely reached out towards her and pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"It's okay." He said while the words of his daughter seemed to sink into him as the memories of his life seemed to flood his mind and made him contemplate everything that was going on in his life.

While Ernesto sat with Carmen Miguel found himself sitting outside of the room leaning against the wall with Primo standing beside him before moving away as the man's cellphone started to ring.

"Who is that?" asked Miguel as he sent a look to the Azteca OG.

"The Mayate and the Mayatero didn't break and give up any information about Mark or Joe." Stated Primo earning nod from Miguel.

"Chavala's got them loyal to the death." He replied.

"Yeah, but Santa Muerte's gonna say how loyal he's gonna be tomorrow when they pop up." Primo replied to the group's surprise.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Alison. Despite not catching the serial killer and cutting into that severed leg the woman saw today as being a good day. She saved a life, that what made up for everything. In her mind, she conquered a portion of the world today and would do the same tomorrow.

After watching Steve make his way into the house she couldn't help but to take a look back and notice a familiar car parked across the street from her home. To her surprise the lights on the car blinked causing her to quickly approach it and knock on the window.

As the window rolled down she quickly caught the familiar smiling faces of Davey and Eddy on the otherside sitting down.

"Hello there big sis, you had a nice day at work?" greeted Davey with a smile.

"You two need to tell me something?" she asked while looking to the men.

"Yeah we just got a call from our Mark, Lee, and Link. They're heading back as we speak and should be here tomorrow morning." Replied Eddy causing Alison's eyes to widen in happiness.

"That's good thanks for telling me." She shot back earning nods from the duo.

"No problem." Davey shot back before Alison called back to them.

"I need to ask what's going on with you two, every time I speak to you you've been off?" she asked causing the duo to lower their heads before looking to her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Miller and Viktor are missing?" Davey replied to her surprise.

"What do you mean they're missing?" Alison asked with a raised brow.

"We mean we haven't seen either of them since that morning after Mark left. They went to go get collections and never came back." Davey stated.

"We thought they might have gone to their parents or out of town but they haven't seen them, they haven't used their credit cards, and they didn't take anything with them." Eddy added to Alison's shock.

"You don't think-." She started before Eddy interrupted her.

"We're hoping now, but we're more afraid of what Mark and Lee are gonna do when they get back tomorrow." Replied Eddy while Alison's eyes widened. "Neither of them handle death well." He added.

"Jesus, call Buck or Manfred and tell them whenever Mark gets home tomorrow to call me and not to let him out of their sights. He's gonna want to find them and it's too dangerous to let an angry Mark on the streets." She replied earning nods from the duo.

"You got it." Replied Davey.

"Hey!" she said again earning the attention of the duo. "You two have been watching me these last few days right?" she asked earning nods from the duo.

"Did you see-." She started.

"If you had sex with that prick?" asked Davey causing Alison to blush. "We knew you were sleeping with him that first night we could hear you through the window." He stated causing the woman to turn a shade redder.

"Don't worry we won't speak about this to Marcus, I doubt he wants to hear about another guy getting in your pants." Added Eddy.

"Thank you." She said before stepping away from the car just as her cellphone started to ring.

" _I see you played my game well today_." Came the familiar distorted voice of the serial killer that made Alison smile at his statement. " _I must be honest, I didn't think you had the stomach to actually cut into that woman's leg."_ He replied to Alison's confusion.

"How'd you know I cut into the leg." She asked.

" _Because only you would be able to figure everything out in time."_ He replied to Alison's confusion.

"I don't like playing with human lives." She replied.

" _You don't but I do, so enjoy this little win of yours because I will ultimately win this game and you will be the in the same position as that woman except nobody will be coming to help you."_ He replied before hanging up while Alison looked down at her phone.

"No somebody will always come for me." She replied with a hint of confidence and fear in her voice.

 **The Next Day**

The drive back home to New Arcadia seemed to take all night for Mark, Lee, and Link as they stepped out of their car and quickly made their way for the door just as Mark's cellphone started to ring.

"I gotta take this." He said before watching as Link and Lee made their way inside only to be greeted by Felix, Buck, and Manfred.

"Hey you!" Mark answered with a smile.

" _You know I'm getting tired of you blowing me off."_ Came the familiar voice of Courtney causing the youngest Roman to chuckle at her statement.

"Yeah I know, I'm back home now so I might stop by your house later to see you, maybe get a dance." He replied. Seeing his ex-girlfriend caused a silent anger with the youngest Roman that he needed to do away with, and he was hoping seeing the body of a stripper may help him.

" _You better, but you'll have to come to the club I'll be working all day."_ She replied.

"Alright I'll see you later." Mark replied before hanging up his phone and then making his way back inside of the house where he noticed Lee with a look of anger and Link with a look of fear in his eyes while Buck, Felix, and Manfred looked away from them.

"What's going on?" Mark asked while eyeing the group closely.

"Miller and Viktor are missing." Stated Link to Mark's confusion.

"What do you mean they're missing?" he asked while eyeing the group closely.

"We haven't heard from them since the day after you left. They went to go collect our cash and we haven't heard from them since. They aren't with their parents, they aren't answering their phones, and nobody has seen them for days." Stated Lee causing Mark to look to the group.

"They've been missing for days?" he asked while looking to Buck and the others.

"Why didn't any of you call us to tell us?" Mark yelled with venom and anger in his tone that shot out like fire from the mouth of a dragon.

"We didn't notice they were gone until a few days later when they were supposed to switch with Davey and Eddy to guard Alison. We thought they were-." Started Manfred before he was taken off-guard by a set of powerful hands wrapping around his throat and lifting him into the air causing him to strain out for air.

"YOU THOUGHT!" Mark yelled before slamming Manfred back first against the wall with enough force to knock pictures off it while the Indian man struggled for air.

"MARK STOP!" yelled Buck as he ran at Mark who easily pushed the smaller man aside before turning to Manfred who was still struggling for air.

"Let him go Mark." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark and the others to turn their heads and notice Ana standing in the doorway with a serious look in her gaze. "You heard me let him go." She repeated before watching as Mark gave a low growl before finally letting Manfred drop to the floor gasping for air.

"Did you know to?" he asked while eyeing the woman angrily as Buck helped Manfred to his feet.

"Yes, and I can tell you what happened to them." She replied to everyone's confusion.

"Miller and Viktor came to me on the day they went missing. They said they'd been given an assignment…from Muujai." She stated to the group's shock and surprise.

"He reached out to them?" Lee asked with a raised brow.

"Snatched them up while they were on their pickup to be precise." The IAA stated. "He offered them a way to lift the greenlight on you Marcus. You were to kill that Onda member you met the other day while he was resting at a clinic in Metra." She added.

"We weren't here." Shot Mark.

"Yes so the two of them decided to take the matter in their own hands and went after him…they weren't heard from again." She replied in an emotionless tone.

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?" asked Felix.

"Because coming from any of you this story would look bad. It would sound like you let them both go do an assassination with no backup, but none of you knew so none of you are at fault here." She replied.

"Why didn't you tell them then?" asked Lee with venom in his tone.

"Because I actually tried to steer the two away from carrying out the assassination but I guess they didn't listen." She replied before looking to Mark who remained silent.

"Marcus-." She called out to him while noticing the man clinch his fist.

"Miller and Viktor are gone, but until I find a body they're aren't dead so we're gonna-." Mark started before being interrupted by his cellphone ringing from the number of Miller.

"It's Miller." He said to the relief of everyone as they watched Mark quickly put his phone on speaker mode.

"Brother where the hell have you been, did you take care of it, you've got us all here worried." Mark asked with worry in his voice.

" _I'm sorry, Miller can't come to the phone right now. He's a bit tied up at the moment. But if you'd like I can take a message and have him get back to you at your earliest convenience."_ The voice on the other end wasn't that of Miller, instead it was sounded like that of a Mexican man, someone who was born in Mexico but probably spent a few years in the US. The man spoke in a psychotic tone that sent a cold chill up the spines of the BSU members as they looked at the phone with mixed looks.

Despite that though Mark pushed forward and yelled out. "Is this Ernesto?"

" _No, I'm afraid this is his secretary. Your two guest didn't make an appointment with Mr. Santana so they had to be put on timeout."_ The man joked like that of a psychopath and the more he joked the more it seemed to bring anger into the hearts of both Mark and Lee who seemed to both be in a state of silent fury.

"You son of a bitch…did you kill them? I swear…-." The Creole started before the man interrupted him.

" _You're gonna what? Kill me? You didn't have the balls to come here and try and kill Ernesto. You fuck with Onda you get run over. You go against the wave you drown. You have no right to be pissed off. You sent these two amateurs to do what you don't have the_ _ **Juevos**_ _to try yourself and they failed. But they're not dead. And that's the point. If you get home quick enough, you can take them to the hospital_." He stated. His words angered Mark but he did find some truth in them his men did fail not because he sent them but because he wasn't there to keep them safe.

"Bullshit. It's a trap." Yelled Lee with venom in his tone.

" _Okay, fine. It's a trap. Just don't blame me knowing you could have saved them, It is a trip but it won't kill you. Only them if you don't get here in time_." He stated leaving Mark in a state of confusion. On one hand he wanted to go save his brothers, but on the other he knew he would be more than likely walking into a trap. In the end he made his choice.

"You gonna be there, because I'm on my way?" Mark shot back with the anger of a demon while Ana lifted her head and eyed him closely.

" _If I could, I would. Give you a hint though. Takes minutes to kill you but it takes hours to undo_." He stated.

"A bomb." Mark said before hanging up his phone.

"It's a trap Marcus you can't go there." Stated Ana as she watched Mark dial a number on his phone. "Who are you calling." She asked while Mark turned to Manfred.

"Manfred where'd that call come from, he said at my home but he's obviously not here." Mark yelled before watching the Indian man pull out his cellphone and track the signal of Miller's phone.

"Last call, was at a home just off Latoyah Avenue." The Indian man yelled out to Mark's confusion.

"Courtney lives off Latoyah Ave." Mark replied to the group's confusion before they watched him dial a new number on his phone.

"Who are you calling now?" asked Ana.

"Ali, I need you to get the bomb squad to an address off Latoyah Avenue." He stated. "I'll explain later, just get them there." Mark yelled out before making his way out the door with Lee and the others in tow.

 **Later**

After running a few red lights and probably getting a few speeding tickets Mark and the others had finally made it to Courtney's house in the 3rd Ward where they noticed the place was surrounded by police officers belonging to NAPD and their bomb squad.

"Mark don't get too close." Yelled Ana as she watched Mark, Lee, Felix, Link, Buck, and Manfred jump from their car and quickly push pass through the cops to see Davey and Eddy both looking angry and standing away from the house with Alison.

"ALI!" Mark yelled causing the woman to slowly lift her head to face him and allowing him to see the tears that had formed in the woman's eyes.

"NO!" Mark yelled before quickly running past the police tape with Lee and Felix in tow while the officers yelled at them to get down as they burst through the living room door and quickly noticed beaten lifeless bodies of Miller and Viktor lying on the living room couch while a strong stench was in the air.

"NO NO NOOOO!" both Mark and Lee screamed out while the officers pulled them out of the house as they continued to scream out in anger.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people I have caught up with Onkwehonwe with the deaths of Miller and Viktor. I wanted to show just the effects of both of their deaths on Mark, Lee, and the rest of the group and I'll show more of that next chapter.**

 **I also wanted to explain exactly why Miller and Viktor would do a hit against Ernesto and get caught without Mark being with them and one of the reasons for that was the fact that he and Lee were gone and that's one of the things Mark's group has a big disadvantage at. Without Mark and Lee they don't really have much under their belts in the sense of fighting. Manfred is the computer guy, Miller, Viktor, Davey, and Eddy are just extra guns with no skill level like Mark or Lee and Felix has more gun training but he's just above them but still below Mark and Lee.**

 **Without their two heavy hitters they're pretty much weak.**

 **Mark, Lee, and Jimmy doing hits against the Skinheads for BSU in Sunbelt was actually supposed to be a longer war but since I needed Mark and Lee away I decided to give them this as a reason to leave.**

 **Task and Adahy talking about where Mark and the 3** **rd** **Ward gang members got their guns from will be shown next chapter. Since both Mark and Lee have lost their weapons in the last chapter they'll be needing new ones and this will cause some problems with Task and Adahy.**

 **The wild goose chase that the serial killer sent Alison on was based off an idea for something me and my sister had. We've both always had strong fascinations with serial killers and we looked up some of the most notorious killer in North America.**

 **One of the things we decided to do with this killer is give him traits of other killers, not really make him a copycat but make him like that hybrid killer that likes to toy with his victims in a manner similar to Jigsaw. And later on you'll see more of how he's Jigsaw.**

 **That thing Mark did to the skinhead of blindfolding him and placing him in the center of an area filled with bear traps was something Catman did in a Secret Six comic.**

 **Alison cutting into the leg of that woman to find the note was something I got from a Saw Movie. One of the reasons why I had her do this was because this killer will push Alison to do things she never thought she was capable of doing and that will have an effect on her in later chapters.**

 **Ernesto's daughter Carmen is based off America Ferrera. She another character from Sunbelt City they will play a major role in the life of Ernesto during his time in New Arcadia.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Alison tries to comfort Mark in his loss, Task goes to Ernesto about the deaths of Miller and Viktor, the Cheetah and Cruz reach out to a new ally to help them in the war, and Mark and his remaining BSU members and the 17** **th** **Ward launch an attack on the Azteca's that will have the Concrete Soldier Marcus against Santa Muerte himself Neto.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day. Zilla Out.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Day New Arcadia Shook

 **New Arcadia Police Department (The Next Day)**

Things seemed audio less for Mark as he found himself sitting silently in a bright interrogation room while Ana sat beside him and a familiar African American woman sat across from him asking him questions.

"Marcus." Regina repeated while noticing the man keep his head in silence. "Is he gonna be alright?" she asked while looking to Ana.

"He just lost two of his friends, what do you think." The IAA Agent asked in an emotionless tone.

As Regina continued to talk with Ana with Mark remaining silent, Alison found herself sitting outside the interrogation room watching the scene before her closely. Mark had been silent since the NAPD had brought him in for questioning and Ana, using a fake ID, was acting as his lawyer. She had called in the bomb squad thinking there could have been one at the address, but she wasn't expecting to see what she saw.

An autopsy on the bodies of Miller and Viktor showed that the duo didn't have a quick death. They had died from carbon monoxide poisoning from the stove, but before that they'd been put through hell. Both of them had been viciously beaten, their spinal cords had been severed preventing them from moving their legs, they were starved, there was rope burns on both of their wrists, and they'd been deprived of sleep for a number of days.

The responding officers didn't see it, but she had been able to take a tape recording off the body of Miller. She figured their killer wanted Mark to know their exact last words and she was debating giving him the tape. She knew in her Mark and the others were gonna be out for blood as soon as they left this place.

As she looked back at a waiting bench for people to be interrogated she noticed that Lee, Felix, Link, Buck, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy were also handcuffed and had to give a statement just like Mark. With the exception of Link and Manfred, she could see the rage, anger, and hatred in all of their eyes. They wanted blood all of them and they would soon be getting it.

"Phone records show that Mark was the last person Miller spoke to prior to his time of death, but I don't believe Mark spoke to Mr. Johnson." Regina shot out while eyeing Mark.

"His name was Miller." He shot out finally breaking his silence to Ana's surprise.

"I don't give a fuck about his name Marcus, I want to know who killed him." She shot back earning a low growl of anger from the Roman.

"I don't know anything about what happened to them." Mark shot back while Ana watched him closely.

"Then what do you know Marcus?" the Detective asked.

"A child is gonna be born in a few seconds in some part of this world and someone will die in another part." He shot back earning a close look from the woman.

"That's enough, you have no other reason to hold Marcus Roman or any of the others. So we'll be going now." Stated Ana before she rose from her seat with Mark following her.

"Hey Mark!" Regina called out forcing the man to turn back to face her. "There's a rumor going around that you're dead." She stated while Mark gave a low growl. "How long of a head start should I give you before you prove them wrong?" she asked while Mark walked out of the room with Ana.

"Let's go." The IAA Agent called out causing Lee, Link, and the others to hop from their seats and follow her out where they noticed the woman slowly move towards Ana.

"Meet us at Mark's house." She stated earning a slow nod from Alison who looked out and noticed Mark walking past her with his head down along with the others.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Metra wasn't long for Task as he stopped his truck in front of the safe house for Ernesto and Miguel before stepping out and making his way inside where he noticed the Onda member sitting in an arm chair with a bandage around his midsection while Miguel, Primo, and Cheetah stood beside him.

Along with them were Cruz and Loka, but to Task's surprise the group was clustered around someone Task had never seen before. He looked to have been a Mexican born with brown skin darker than his own and stood about five foot seven, neck length black hair, and wearing a teal checkered shirt, grey khaki shoes, and low top white shoes.

"Chayton glad you could make it **ese**." Said Ernesto with a half-smile as he rubbed his injured abdomen. "How's Adahy?" he added.

"Doing better but still hurt." Task replied while looking around the room and noticing half-smiles on everyone's face.

"What's with all the smiles?" he asked before watching Ernesto take a look to the new man.

"Where's my manners, Chayton this here's Neto Santa Muerte. He's one of our homeboys from down in Mexico." Stated Ernesto while Task sent a look to the man.

"Santa Muerte, that Saint of Death, that your actual name?" he asked earning a slight smile from the man.

"It is Los Santos **amigo**." Neto replied earning a chuckle from Cheetah.

"We were here celebrating, Neto here struck a blow for us against that Chavala Marcus for us." Stated Primo to the shock and surprise of Task who sent a look to Neto.

"Really how so?" Task asked.

"Let's just say his **hermanos** Miller and Viktor met they got their babies before they went lights out." Neto shout out earning wide eyes from Task. He knew Miller and Viktor were missing and the potential of them being dead was high, but he didn't expect to be standing directly in front of the very man who killed them both.

"I just wish I could have seen that **Puto's** face when he saw their bodies." Added Miguel while Cheetah stood by laughing.

The sound and scene of all of them laughing and joking caused an eerie feeling to wash over Task. He didn't know whether to join in or not, he's had a number of conversations with Miller and Viktor. He knew Viktor was a bit in the dark and stubborn about himself, but his relationship with the both of them was still good.

As the laughter stopped Ernesto quickly spoke up to the group. "It's good to have you here fighting beside us **Carnale**."

This seemed to bring a smile to the face of Neto who quickly responded with. " **Si mon,** I'm happy to be back. If Cheetah didn't tell you I tried to go straight in this city a long time ago. **Mayates** were doing the same shit to us then they're doing now so I fought them and I ain't afraid to put their asses back in check."

"Good we need all the manpower we can muster." Shot Primo. "We lost a lot of **Carnales** in our attack on those **Puto Grande** Roman Boyz." He added.

"Onda in New Austin is sending us some more **Carnales** to fight these **Puto's** and there are some Azteca's fleeing the three strikes in Los Santos that need a new home and are coming here." Replied Ernesto.

"So we'll have more numbers and be ready for an attack. I don't think it'll be long before this Mark guy hits us back after what we did his friends." Stated Primo.

"Which is why you need some more help." Stated Cruz earning the attention of all the other gang members.

"When I moved to New Arcadia from Honduras in the 60's, we Hondurans had it rough from the **Blanca's** and then eventually the **Negros.** So we always fought them as one and if you want to just roll over these guys we need to be fighting as one." The Veterano stated to the groups confusion.

" **Que,** we are fighting as one **Carnale**. All the Vago's and Azteca's in both New Arcadia and Lincoln Parish are fighting together in this war." Stated Ernesto.

"But there is another group you can reach to." He stated earning wide eyes from the group.

"You mean Marabunta?" asked Loka.

"Hell no i hate those Mara **Punto Cabrons."** Yelled Miguel.

"I don't like their methods either but if we want to ensure our victory we'll need them in our corner." Cruz replied. "I'll reach out to their shotcaller later today and maybe we can talk an alliance." He added before rising to his feet and heading for the door while the others remained silent.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive to the home of the BSU members wasn't long for Alison who quickly stopped out of her car and made her way inside where she noticed an angry Marcus standing before a calm Ana.

"These fucking pricks are gonna pay for this shit." Mark yelled out with anger in his voice.

"And they will, but right now you're not in the right mind to do anything." She shot back.

"Then what is the right mind?" asked Lee with venom in his own tone.

"Calm, which is something none of you are. You're angry, that means your all reckless and right now you don't need to go out and hit an enemy that is more than likely expecting you." She shot out.

"Ana's right Mark." Said Alison earning the attention of the youngest Roman and the others. "I understand that all of you want blood for Miller and Viktor, but none of you are in the right mindset. So go get a goodnights sleep, mourn Miller and Viktor before you retaliate." She added while Mark looked to her with an angry expression before finally speaking out.

"Get some sleep brothers." Mark declared to the shock of Lee, and Buck who followed him to the back rooms.

"You can't be serious." Stated the Chinese man.

"I'm not, give Cotton a call and tell him we need to make a buy tomorrow." Mark replied earning nods form the duo. "If we're going after those Wetbacks we're gonna need some firepower because the devils gonna be granting a lot of them eternal damnation." He shot out before locking himself in his room while Lee and Buck entered their own.

"That goes for you as well." Ana stated while looking to Davey and Eddy who gave their own angry looks before making their way out the door so they could head back to Red Stick.

"Where are you going?" asked Alison as she sent a look to Felix who was heading for the door and causing him to look back at her.

"He's going to get peace of mind." Replied Ana to the confusion of Alison, Link, and Manfred who watched as Felix walked out the door. The man of Quechan descent wondered if the IAA Agent knew about Task and Adahy being involved with the Azteca's and Vagos and if she did would she out them.

"Can I trust you two will keep everyone here tonight?" asked Ana as she eyed Manfred and Link.

"Normally I could, but I don't know." Link replied while looking to the floor.

"Mark damn near choked me to death when we told him about Miller and Viktor so I can't promise anything." Stated Manfred as he rubbed his throat to the shock of Alison.

"I've got something on my own to see to, and I right now we can't trust they won't go out and get themselves killed." The Chinese woman shot out.

"I'll stay." She said to the surprise of the group. "I'll keep Mark here and the others will stay along with him." She added earning a raised brow from Ana.

"What will you tell Steve when he finds out you didn't come home tonight?" she asked causing Alison to go silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"I'll think of something, but right now…I just want to be here for Mark." The FIB Agent replied while a slight blush spread across her face.

"If you think you can, stay with him, but if he leaves call me." Stated Ana who watched as Alison nodded her head before heading out the door while the woman stood still with Manfred and Link just before a loud crashing sound caught them all by surprise.

"Sounds like Lee's in his closet." Stated Manfred while Link looked to Alison.

"I'll handle Lee you just worry about Mark." He said before making his way out of the room while Alison made her way towards Mark door before opening it up and noticing the Creole landing hard blows on a wooden punching bag he had in his closet.

"Mark!" she said entering the room while Mark continued to throw punches at the bag til the point where his knuckles were bruised.

"Mark Stop!" she called out while he continued to throw punches at the bag before finally stepping in and grabbing the arms of the large man and leaving him stunned. The FIB Agent then looked down and noticed the handle of Mark's M1911 Pistol sticking out the front of his pants while his Bowie Knife was holstered on his right hip.

"Just for tonight, don't be a killer…don't be the Concrete Soldier." She shot out while rubbing the side of his face with her left hand, pulling out his weapons off his body, then laying them on the desk next to them.

She then watched as Mark fell down on both of his knees and lowered his gaze to the floor while Alison continued to stand over him.

"It's okay to just let it go, just for tonight." She replied while kneeling down in front of Mark before pulling his head down on her chest and then wrapping him up into her arms. "Nobody's here, it's just you and me Mark. It's okay to fall apart." She stated while feeling the front of her shirt already starting to get wet from the tears of the youngest Roman.

"I'll keep you together." She stated before lifting Mark onto his feet and leading him over to his bed. The FIB Agent then proceeded to pull his shirt from over his head before undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor and leaving Mark bare in only his black and silver boxers.

As Mark stood bare he couldn't help but to look at her with tear filled eyes as Alison took off her black jacket followed by undoing the buttons on her light blue shirt, leaving her bare in her gray tank top with the straps and upper hem of her white training bra sticking out. She then bent down before Mark and undid her pants allowing them to drop to the floor before stepping out of them and taking the Creole by the hands.

"It's okay, now come." She said before pulling Mark to his bed before lying down with him and then immediately wrapping her arms around the Creole who moved to lay his head on her chest while hearing him let out a few loud groans.

"It's okay if you want to touch me or do with whatever just…just don't leave me please." The FIB Agent stated with her words repeating themselves through the head of the youngest Roman. She basically just green lit herself to let him do whatever he wanted to her. The thought of being able to sleep with the FIB Agent caused a blush to spread across the face of Mark and his mind to fade from Miller and Viktor.

Despite her offer though Mark didn't act on his urges instead he merely lifted his head and planted a small kiss on Alison's cheek that took the FIB Agent by surprise as she watched him move to pull her body into his arms in a protecting and comforting manner.

"Thanks for the offer…but I'm gonna have to decline." He replied and feeling his own anger at admitting his offer.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back home wasn't long for Task as he found himself heading for his door and quickly unlocking it with a solemn look on his face. He'd spent some with the Azteca and Vagos members getting to know all of them, but the talk of the group seemed to be the deaths of Miller and Viktor.

The Lakota couldn't stay with the group long the more he was with them the more he felt sick to his stomach.

"Hey brother." Came a familiar voice that caused Task to turn his head as he opened the door, but the first thing he seemed to meet the end of someone's fist striking him in the nose with enough force to knock the Lakota backwards through the door and onto the floor of his living room.

"Oh shit!" yelled Adahy as he looked at the down Task before noticing Felix walk into the house with his Beretta 92 Pistol in his hands and aimed at Task.

"Felix what the hell?" asked Adahy.

"Did you know?" the man of Quechan descent asked with anger in his tone to Adahy's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the Creek Warrior shot back causing Felix to pull back the hammer on his gun.

"No, I didn't find out until today." Stated Task as he raised himself up and eyed Felix closely. "I'm sorry man, if I would have known maybe I could have stopped it." he stated.

"What's going on?" asked Adahy.

"Your new pals killed Miller and Viktor, they tortured them for days before killing them and leaving them at Courtney's house for us to find." Felix shot out with anger in his voice while Adahy rolled his eyes.

"Alright then you hit them, they hit back, that seems to be the way this goes." Shot Adahy to Felix's surprise. "Besides why are you so mad, you and Viktor never really got along anyway?" he asked.

"We never got along because he was naïve, but I wouldn't wish him dead or to be killed the way he was." Felix shot back before turning to Task.

"The Azteca's started this shit with us, they could have kept going after Joe and the 3rd Ward but they had to come after us when we had nothing to do with it." The Mexican man shot back while Adahy gave a chuckle.

"You call Viktor naïve yet you're the naïve one brother if you can't see the pieces in front of you." Shot Adahy to the surprise of Felix. "What are you doing tomorrow Felix?" Adahy asked with a smile.

"We're meeting with some guy called Cotton and then we're hitting them back." Felix shot out earning a slight nod from Adahy.

"Stay here with us tonight, there are some people we'd like for you to meet tomorrow and for you to learn why they're fighting." Adahy ordered earning a loud scoff from Felix.

"Why would I want to hear anything they have to say?" he asked.

"Because you always wanted to meet more brown people in this place and tomorrow you'll have an opportunity to do so and I think you can't pass that up." Adahy shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Felix before he lowered his gun in submission.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive back to the hotel in Red Stick wasn't long for Ana as she found herself walking inside of her double doors and quickly taking a seat at her computer with her laptop before her.

As she typed on the keys on her laptop she couldn't help but remember the sorrow filled face of Marcus Roman after learning of the deaths of Miller and Viktor. She hated seeming him saddened or in pain and she wished she could have been the one to stay with him for the night. He needed someone with him, but she knew he was in probably more capable hands with Alison.

She hated to admit it but the FIB Agent had Mark's heart on a tighter leash then she did. In most women this would build jealousy but not Ana, it just made her want to keep Mark closer to her and doing things to help him in anyway possible.

Right now she was going to help him, she was going to find out who was the man responsible for the deaths of Miller and Viktor were. The BSU members were going to go to war with the Vagos and Azteca's and they'd stand over a pile of bodies to do so, but they still needed directions in that war.

And directions is what she would give them

 **East New Arcadia**

It must have been three O'clock in the morning and not much sleeping was being done in the home of the BSU members. The group was took shaken up by the deaths of their two members to actually close their eyes and get some sleep so the group found themselves doing things to keep themselves busy.

As Link made his way out of his bedroom and headed for the living room he quickly spotted a familiar Chinese man sitting by the living room window with his M9 Beretta in his hands while a bottle of Vietnamese Rice Wine lay beside him. After taking a few steps closer to the Chinese man Link quickly snatched the bottle up and eyed him closely.

"We don't do that brother." He shot while Link gave a chuckle.

"Being a drug free gangster is hard when you have to sit down with gang leaders for drinks or when guys put Cocaine in front of you and tell you to snort it to prove you ain't a cop." Lee shot out.

"That's different, doing it as a personal pass time is not what we do." Link shot out.

"Huh, I honestly don't have much of a stomach for that shit. I was just gonna leave enough in there for a Molotov in case some tried anything." Lee shot out while looking out the window.

"They went to Courtney's house not our own, speaking of which Mark never said where she is." Link stated.

"She's with a friend in the 3rd Mark's gotta talk to her later about why our brothers turned up dead there, but my guess is that asshole thought we were 3rd Ward Gangsters and got a few guys to tell us where they could find us. Mark spends a lot of time at Courtney's to says he and her aren't banging it out." Lee declared with a chuckle.

"Yeah I heard two guys in the 3rd got clipped by a Mexican guy that was seen leaving the house. It could be the same guy." Link replied.

"Now he's not just our problem, but Muujai's gonna feel for this shit to." Lee shot out with anger in his tone.

"You're blaming yourself aren't you?" Link asked earning silence from the Chinese man. "We weren't here." He added.

"Exactly we weren't here, but if we were they may still be alive." He said with a saddened look on his face.

"The same thing could have been said about Rohan, Roland, and Sabastian back in Dockington." Stated Link.

"I still haven't accepted their deaths either, but I made sure one thing…they were answered with blood." Lee shot back.

"And so Miller and Viktor, I know you and Mark will…ensure that." Link declared while taking a seat next to the Chinese man.

As the two BSU leaders talked amongst themselves Mark and Alison found themselves having a similar heart to heart. Neither could find the urge to sleep so instead Alison was sitting with her back to the wall and her legs folded on Mark's bed while the youngest Roman rested his head on her bare lap. The feeling of the FIB Agent stroking his head seemed to bring a calm feeling over the Creole. His mind would return to Miller and Viktor but the more he nuzzled his face into her bare legs would bring him back to reality.

The sound of Alison's cellphone ringing then seemed to break that silence that was growing between them again as Alison leaned over to grab her phone and quickly sent a text message to Steve to calm his worry about her whereabouts.

"You know if you leave now, he'll probably be less pissed." Mark stated earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"Yeah but you need me more and I promised to always be here for you when you needed me." She replied while continuing to stroke Mark's head.

"You know this is my fault right?" he asked to Alison's confusion. "If I would have been here instead of in Sunbelt they may still be alive." He added while Alison hushed him silent.

"You don't know that and you can't blame yourself for it, remember what you said to me when I came to you after Malik and his grandmother was killed. You can't think about the past, you just gotta keep pushing forward." She stated.

"Yeah I'll push forward…and rundown every fucking wetback and Spic that gets in my way." He replied earning a slap on the side of the head courtesy of Alison.

"Stop that, I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Your people get dehumanized enough with the N Word and I don't want you to make another group feel that way." She shot back while Mark gave a low chuckle.

"I'm not racist to brown…I just hate Vagos because they're just as bad a white supremacist." He replied to Alison's confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was working with the BGA they always told me that I was to hate Vago and Onda as much as I hate white supremacist. In Los Santos they green lit all-black people and try to purge them from the city. The Vagos have spilled the blood of many black people man, woman, and child alike just because they can." He shot out to Alison's confusion.

"I heard about because of the riots and someone ripping them off for drugs." She replied.

"Yeah, if they would have left it with the gangs or even South Central it would have been alright in my opinion. But why should a child born in 1993 be killed in 2002 by some brown banger because of the sins of someone else?" he asked.

"Why should a person be killed at all?" she asked causing Mark to go silent at her question. "Why were you in Sunbelt anyway?" she asked while continuing to rub his head.

"BSU, the Sunbelt City Chapter is…pathetic. We war with these Neo-Nazi's for a stake in the hardcore clubs. A few months ago they killed one of our own…they called us to take care of him." He finished.

"Did you do it?" she asked.

"No, I gave him a savage beating and left him for them to actually get their hands dirty." He replied earning a surprised look from Alison. "I find it bullshit that my ex-girlfriend and the asshole she cheated on me with can't handle their own problems, but they were gonna solve it that day." He added.

"Did they?" she asked.

"Nope, they let him go and he and his friends hit back so naturally they called us back to clean up their mess." Mark shot back before chuckling. "It's funny, she cheated on me but whenever she has a problem she calls me right back to solve it…and I refuse until someone ends up dead then I go back running." He replied.

"She may have cheated on you, but you do still have friends there. It's not so much that you want to help…or protect her but you want to protect them, because that's what you do. You protect people." She stated while taking Mark's hand within her own.

"I couldn't protect Miller or Viktor." He shot back causing Alison to quickly change the conversation.

"I know this may be hard for you to talk about with me, but how did this little war between you start. I thought the Vagos and Azteca's were going after the 4th?" she asked while Mark chuckled.

"They don't care about the 4th they want Joe, the 3rd Ward, and me." He shot back to her confusion.

"Remember that night I came back drugged. The Vagos tried to kill Joe and I may have been seeing things but I slaughtered them." He replied to her surprise.

"That blood was there?" she asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Lee and the others took the bodies and gave them to some swamp people with a taste for human flesh." He replied to her shock. "One of them lived, a girl and her uncle is Onda, so they hit 4th Ward because they wanted Joe's drugs, they hit the 3rd because they believe I'm a part of the 3rd, and Miller and Viktor was just to get to me." He replied earning silence from Alison.

"You promised me no fighting?" she shot out.

"And I'm sorry for lying to you." He shot back just as his cellphone started to ring causing him to roll off Alison's lap to grab it and see that Courtney was calling him causing him to answer it.

"Yeah!" he answered.

" _About time you answered your phone, you mind telling me why the police brought me in for questioning concerning the death of your two friends and why I can't go back to my house?"_ she asked with venom in her tone.

"I'll explain later, right now I don't want to talk about it." He replied earning a loud scoff from the woman.

" _Well are you okay, you had me worried about you when you didn't answer and this rumor that's been spreading about you being dead."_ She shot out to Alison's surprise.

"Yeah I'm okay, but itching for a fight." He replied.

" _Let me know when you want to strike back and I'll back you up."_ She replied before hanging up the phone while Mark did the same and Alison sat back stunned.

"So…you're seeing someone?" she asked while looking down to Mark.

"No Courtney is just…a friend with feelings that can't be returned. She works as a stripper at the Voodoo Club I use her to spy on Joe and the guys there" He replied.

"Are you…sleeping with her?" she asked earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Why?" he asked while looking up at Alison. "Does it bother you to think that I may be sleeping with another woman?" he asked with a slight smile while Alison remained silent while her blush grew redder.

"No, I'm not sleeping with her." He shot out. "But does it bother you, because it does bother me that you go home and sleep with another man. I get he's your boyfriend but I don't like that you're with someone else." He stated.

"I know you don't and yeah it does bother me, mostly because I think about you not wanting me anymore." She replied to Mark's surprise. "If a stripper so she's probably pretty and…well-endowed probably more than I am." She added earning a chuckle from Mark.

"If well-endowed you mean thick with big tits and ass your right she does have that, but not all strippers are pretty, she is but that's besides the point." He shot back.

"Then what is the point?" Alison asked.

"You've got a pretty face, you think you don't have an ass but whenever you wear those tight khaki pants I just want to bend you over a table and do you like they do on the animal channel." He stated earning a bright blush from Alison. "Your boobs are nice and I like the way your nipple pokes out around your areolas, but most importantly I like you for you. Not just your body, you're just…perfect. To perfect for me though." He added.

"What do you mean?" she asked while Mark raised himself from the bed and noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

"Ali in about…a couple of hours I'm gonna rain black hell on anyone who I think is behind the deaths of Miller and Viktor. I'm not discriminate between age or gender, I'm going with the intention of orphaning children, widowing wives, and leaving a path of death." He replied to Alison's surprise.

"You deserve someone better than me, everyone does." He shot out causing Alison to move to speak out but before she could the sound of knocking on the door interrupted the duo.

"What is it?" Mark asked before watching as Lee walked into the room.

"Ana's here and she's got something to show us." The Chinese man replied while Mark nodded his head and moved to put on his pants before looking back to Alison and saying. "I'll be back." Before heading out of his bedroom and into the living room where he quickly spotted Ana standing before Lee, Link, Manfred, and Buck.

"Felix didn't come back last night?" Mark asked.

"You know him." Link shot out while Mark noticed Ana holding a note pad.

"I was able to take pictures from traffic camera on the street lights around the 3rd Ward and with my IAA creditable I found out who killed Miller and Viktor, and I must say they brought in a heavy hitter for you Marcus." Ana stated before dropping the file before the youngest Roman.

"Nobody really knows this man's name, he uses too many fake ID's to really tell but everyone refers to him as Neto Santa Muerte." She replied.

"Santa Muerte, the Saint of Death." Stated Link.

"How come you guys get cool last names?" asked Manfred to the groups confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Buck.

"Well this guy's last name is literally death, and Mark's last name is Roman. When I think of Roman I think of the Roman Empire and how they just came in and conquered half of the known world." Stated Buck.

"The Roman Empire did conquer many things, but they couldn't conquer death." Shot Ana causing Mark to raise his gaze to her.

"We'll see about that." Mark replied.

"No you won't." she shot out to the groups surprise.

"You may be better trained then most gangsters Mark, but you're no match for this guy. He's not an Azteca Marcus, he's was a member of the Mexican Army, a leader in the Zapatista Army, and he's also a Gunmen for the Madraza Cartel." She stated.

"So what, he fought in a third rate army, a failing communist regime, and an erectionless Cartel leader. Doesn't sound so tough to us." Replied Lee with anger in his voice.

"We train Mexican Soldiers for your information, and the Zapatista's aren't a joke either. They're a terrorist organization in the eyes of Uncle Sam." She replied.

"Therefore important to you." Link shot out while folding his arms across his chest.

"He is important and would be a great asset if taken by the IAA, but I'm not just speaking for myself. I'm speaking for all of your well-beings…if you challenge Neto you will die." She stated while eyeing Mark closely.

"We'll see about that…let's go brothers." Mark shot out before preparing to leave with Lee and the others.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Lincoln Parish wasn't long for Task as he, Adahy, and Felix stepped out of their truck in front of the home of Ernesto and Miguel where the noticed a familiar set of Pee-Wee's standing out front.

"Whoa whoa whoa who is this **Vato**?" asked Lil Demon as he approached Task and Adahy with his eyes on Felix.

"He's one of us now stand aside." Adahy shot out while pushing pass the Pee-Wee with Task and Felix in tow as they entered the home and quickly spotted Miguel, Ernesto, Primo, and Loka standing amongst themselves.

"Adahy good to see you walking around **ese**." Greeted Ernesto as he shook hands with the Creek Warrior.

"I can say the same." He replied while looking at the man's bandaged midsection.

"Who is this guy?" asked Miguel.

"This is Felix, he's from Sunbelt and helps us out with things." Replied Adahy.

"Oh yeah, where you from at in Sunbelt **amigo**?" asked Miguel as he stepped to Felix.

"Southwest Sunbelt, Golfo Heights." Felix shot back.

"Golfo, there a lot of Chavalas around that way Mara Punta, those South West Chavalas, and them fucking Mayateros that rep Families." Stated Miguel with venom in his tone.

"I don't bang and I damn sure didn't hang around any of them." Replied Felix with venom of his own.

"Then why you in our barrio **ese**?" asked Primo as he eyed Felix closely.

"Because I tired of hanging around being around **Negros** all day." Felix shot back while eyeing the group closely.

"Seems like a good reason." Ernesto shot out with a smile.

 **Club Voodoo**

The club scene hadn't picked up on this morning at the Voodoo Club but the bodyguards outside were still looking out standing guard with Joe's safety being the number one thing on their minds not just from the Vagos but also from the BSU members. Even if Mark was dead, Lee and the others were alive.

This belief that Mark was dead quickly faded though as the three bodyguards out front watched as familiar black Duke pulled up in front of the club followed by a black truck and out stepped Mark, Lee, Link, Buck, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy to the surprise of the bodyguards.

"Shit Mark you still-." Started the first bodyguard before being cutoff as Mark struck the man in the face with a forearm strike before turning him around and putting his Pistol to the side of them man's head while Lee and the others drew their guns and put them on the remaining bodyguards.

"Joe inside?" Mark asked while the men lifted their hands up and nodded their heads.

"Go get a burger." The Creole shot out before pushing the man he had in his arms away before making his way inside of the club with Lee and the others to the shock of everyone including Joe whose from his bench to eye the Roman.

"Mark you're alive I-." started Joe before he was cutoff as Mark grabbed him by his throat and shoved his pistol in the man's mouth while Lee and the others drew beads on everyone else in the club while gang members put their guns on them.

"If you know what's good for you Joe you better tell me where he is before I pop the top of your head like the can of a cold drink." Mark stated earning muffled shouts from Joe.

"You looking for me Marcus." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to raise his head and look to the VIP section of the club where he noticed a familiar BGA member standing above his head. "It's been a longtime Roman, you've grown since the last time I saw you and those two as well." Muujai added while looking to Lee and Link.

"You sent my boys to their deaths." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone.

"No, you sent your boys to their deaths. I told them to pass the message to you, that Ernesto was to be killed and I said by you. If you sent them to kill him, their deaths are on you." Muujai shot back.

"I wasn't even in this damn state, but you forced their hand with that fucking stunt you sick fuck." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Yes, I probably did force their hands but you're to blame as well. Your men went to carry out that hit in order to save you from a green light. I must say that's loyalty, and they did die for it but now you have more of a reason to fight and that offer still stands. You can kill Joe and die right here with your friends or you can take that rage and help us take the fight to those snot rag wearing Mexicans tonight and avenge your friends." The Somalian man stated while Mark eyed him angrily. "What do you say brother Marcus Roman?" he asked while eyeing Mark angrily.

 **Jenner, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Jenner wasn't long for Cruz as he and Neto found themselves walking through another predominantly brown neighborhood in Lincoln Parish. Unlike the Metra that was controlled by the Azteca's, this neighborhood was controlled by one of the most dangerous gangs in the world…Marabunta Grande.

It wasn't long after taking a few steps into the neighborhood did Neto and Cruz be approached a group of Marabunta members who quickly surrounded them with Neto keeping his hands to his sides in case he needed to draw his Pistol.

"You got a lot of **Cojones** coming into our **Barrio ese**." Came a new voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice a man of Honduran and Salvadoran descent with black hair that was tied into a ponytail, a blue bandanna tied around his neck, a black muscle shirt, khaki shorts, and black shoes.

"El Casper you've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you." Replied Cruz with a smile earning a slight smile from the man.

" **Mis Disculpas,** Cruz it's been a while **mano**." The Marabunta member shot out while shaking the man's hand.

"It's good to see you again **Mijo** , where's El Luchos?" the Vago Veterano asked while eyeing the man closely as he lowered his head.

"The **Juros'** **Carnale** they worst then Los Santos here always on us for anything, especially after we hit those Spanish Lords a few years back." The Casper replied.

"So you running the set now?" Cruz asked while Neto stood back and allowed him to do the talking.

"Nah Los Madre, she running the set." He replied earning a nod from Cruz.

"Take me to her, there is something I wish to talk about with her that concerns us all." He replied earning a nod from the Marabunta member who started to lead the duo down the street before they arrived at a house that was guarded by several Marabunta members who immediately eyed Neto.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Two hours must have passed since Felix, Task, and Adahy arrived to the safe house in Metra and in that time Felix felt almost like he was at home with the Azteca's talking about their lives back in Sunbelt City.

"Man you ever tried food from Ms. Ramirez restaurant?" asked Miguel.

" **Si mon** she makes the best chicken enchiladas in the city." Replied Felix earning chuckles from the group.

"Na **ese,** best enchiladas in the city are Quick Stop homes." Shot Primo.

"The fuck that's a gas station **mano**." Replied Miguel.

"Yeah, but everybody working there from Mexico and they know how to cook the real food," he replied earning chuckles from the group while Task and Adahy stood by watching the trio converse.

"Never seen him open up like this before." Stated Task.

"You open a little more when you're around your own." Replied Adahy before the group noticed Loka moving to grab herself a drink only for Felix to move to assist her.

"I could handle that." She shot out with venom in her tone.

"I don't doubt that, but my mother taught me never to let a lady fix her own drink." He replied earning a slight smile from the girl as he handed her the drink.

"Whatever mama-boy." She shot out while rolling away from the man just as Felix's cellphone started to ring.

"That him?" asked Task earning a nod from Felix.

"Well now speaking with all of you but we gotta go." Replied Adahy to the surprise of the Azteca member.

"Sure you want to leave so soon **mano's**?" asked Ernesto as he eyed the trio closely.

"Yeah we got something to handle on our end and it looks like you guys may have a problem on your end." Replied Adahy.

"Shit, that **Mayate** and his **Chino** friend come knocking at our doors we'll be ready to meet him head first." Miguel replied.

"Don't doubt it." Adahy replied before the groups shook hands with each other before splitting off with Task, Adahy, and Felix climbing in their cars.

"What's Mark want?" asked Task as he drove away from the house.

"He wants us to meet with this guy called Cotton to resupply for the attack." Felix shot back.

"Cotton, resupply, Mark has another weapons dealer?" asked Task.

"This might be the other dealer in New Arcadia, that's been taking all our business." Replied Adahy before he turned to look at Felix.

"When you go there, let us know what he's like and what he's got in inventory. Can we trust that you'll do that?" asked Adahy earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah I'll do that." He replied before something crossed his mind.

"So, Felix what'd you think of Loka?" asked Adahy earning a slight blush from the Quechan man.

"She's pretty cute, the wheel chair just throws everything off." He shot back.

"You know who put her in that wheelchair?" the Creek asked causing Task to turn to him.

"Mark!" he replied earning a nod from the Native.

"Mark put her in that wheelchair, killed her brother, a good amount of her friends, fed their bodies to some cannibals in the swamp, and she only lived because they threw out to be eaten by the gators." Adahy replied with venom in his tone causing Felix to lower his head in disappointment.

"That's the man you work for Felix, I just thought you should know." Adahy replied.

 **East New Arcadia**

After stepping out of the bedroom of Marcus Alison quickly stepped into the living room of the youngest Roman where she noticed Ana sitting on the groups and loading canisters into an M32 Grenade Launcher while a Thompson Submachine Gun with a Drum Magazine rested beside her to Alison's surprise.

"Jesus what are you doing?" she asked while the IAA Agent looked up to her with emotionless eyes.

"Mark is so blinded by rage he's listening to me, so I have to go save him before he gets himself killed." she shot out to Alison's surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked while kneeling down beside the woman.

"The person who killed Miller and Viktor is well out of Mark's league. He won't win in head to head confrontation with this guy like he would so many others, but he will still try…even if it kills him." Ana replied with venom in her tone. "I won't let that happen." She replied before moving to load a magazine into a P99 Pistol.

"You're gonna get your hands dirty this time around?" the FIB Agent asked.

"No choice, besides I need Mark and Lee alive for a new job my superiors have signed off on." She added to Alison's surprise.

"Ana there is a favor I need to ask you." She replied while causing the Chinese woman to give her a look with a raised brow.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The drive to the docks just outside New Arcadia wasn't long for Felix as he stepped out of his car after breaking off from Task and Adahy and quickly met Mark, Lee, Buck, Link, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy as they stood outside a warehouse just outside the city.

"About time you showed up." Stated Lee.

"Task and Adahy send their condolences for Miller and Viktor." He replied while eyeing Mark and Lee closely.

"Glad they send it." Mark replied.

"They also want to know why Miller and Viktor were targeted and why exactly are we involving ourselves in a war that doesn't really concern us?" Felix asked with venom in his tone.

"They're Vagos brother, you need more reasons to know other than they're assholes?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, but they've been here for a while now and I-." started Felix before Mark stepped to him causing him to go silent.

"I don't want to hear about your bleeding brown bullshit today Felix, because after this…we don't need a reason why to bust on these pricks and you better remember who's side you're on." Mark shot back with a hint of venom in his tone while Felix eyed him closely. "Now either keep your mouth shut and fight with us…or leave." Mark replied while Felix remained silent.

In truth after hearing Mark's ultimatum he wanted to leave desperately, but he couldn't leave. Adahy's assignment was the only thing that seemed to be keeping him here right now.

The sound of the door opening on the warehouse seemed to break the groups concentration as they turned their heads and quickly noticed a tall African American man with a shaved head and wearing a fancy suit that reminded them of the 50's stepped out of the warehouse with a smile on his face.

"Marcus Roman it's good to finally meet you." The man said while extending his right hand to Mark.

"Cotton Jones, likewise." Mark replied before shaking the man's hand.

"I knew one day you'd come to come to me, just wish the circumstances would be better, sorry about your loss." Cotton shot out in a deep emotionless tone that caused Mark to nod his head.

"Appreciate that, got anything for me that'll make them these assholes pay?" Mark asked earning a chuckle from Cotton.

"Come inside." He replied before leading the group inside of the warehouse where they quickly noticed that the place was filled with military crates and even had a shooting range.

"I got something real special for you Mark, ordered a few weeks ago and only one in stock." Cotton replied before the group noticed a muscular African American man pull a crate from a shelf before sitting it on a table in front of the group

The group then watched as the man opened the crate to reveal a dark grey Assault Rifle with a ACOG Sight as well as a Trijicon RMR Sight to better increase the sight, a Foregrip, and a Stock meant for Carbine.

"Whoa!" said Manfred.

"This is Colt Model 901 Assault Rifle, it's one of my personal favorites you wanna know why?" Cotton asked with a smile.

"It fires 5.56 Rounds and is adjustable to fire 7.62 Rounds." Mark replied earning a nod from Cotton.

"Exactly variety for how you want to kill." Cotton stated while Mark picked up the weapon and held onto it to get used to the weight of the weapon.

"You got an M203 Grenade Launcher?" Mark asked earning a smile from the man.

"I got whatever you boys need from old to new just let me know what you want." Cotton shot out with a smile.

After about an hour of being at the warehouse Mark had decided to purchase the CM901 Assault Rifle and kept all the attachments with the expectation of the Foregrip. Instead he switched it out for an M203 Grenade Launcher and also bought two Glock 18's with Extended Magazines and four Claymore Mines. Lee had bought an Ithaca 37 with Red Dot Sight and two TMP Machine Pistols along with three Hand Grenades. Buck had gotten a FN P90 Submachine Gun and two Grenades, and Davey and Eddy had both bought two G36C Assault Rifles and some Grenades. Manfred had also bought some C4 for the group that appeared to be ready with the exception of Felix.

Mark figured that the Mexican man wouldn't fight beside them and in truth he didn't care if he did at this point. It was one less person he had to look out for on the battlefield.

When they'd left Cotton's warehouse they group had spent well over 500,000 dollars for all the weapons plus Mark had bought three magazines of armor piercing rounds for his Assault Rifle. That Onda member he'd went up against was wearing a bulletproof vest and if more were wearing vest he'd want them all dead on the first shot.

"Mark I got something I want to run by you." Said Cotton earning the attention of the Creole who quickly approached the man.

"What's on your mind Cotton?" Mark asked while eyeing the man closely.

"You probably figured out I've getting these guns from a Merryweather connect, unlike your Prairie Boys who get there's from…I don't know." Cotton stated earning a nod from Mark.

"I'm not going to kill Task and Adahy so you'll be the only gun dealer." Mark shot back earning a chuckle from the man.

"Nah, I don't want you to kill I want to make an offer to um and you as well. I got the main connect and guys buying my guns from here to New Austin, but I don't have any real muscle of my own since I don't align with Joe little Council." He stated earning a slight smile from Mark.

"You want me and my men to provide muscle for your guns?" he asked earning a chuckle from Cotton.

"I haven't narrowed down my picks yet between you and some others dudes." He replied earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Alright then I'll remember that." Mark replied before shaking hands with the man before he walked away from the man with Lee and the others in tow.

"What was that about?" asked the Chinese man.

"A potential business partner, where's Felix?" the Creole asked.

"He left about ten minutes ago." Replied Link. "You want me to call him?" asked the Irish man.

"No we don't need him, call Andre and Quick tell them we're moving on the Azteca's." Mark replied.

"Can we trust the Fatman and the 4th Ward will provide us with backup?" asked Lee.

"If they want to live I suggest they do." Mark replied before walking away with the others in tow.

 **Kenner, Lincoln Parish**

The smell of coffee seemed the fill the nostrils of Neto as he found himself in what many would consider the belly of the beast. Here he was in the home of a Marabunta Shotcaller surrounded by their men and instead of being tortured to death…he was having coffee.

"I hope you two enjoy my coffee." Stated an elderly Honduran woman who looked to be in her late 40's with long black hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a button-up shirt blue shirt, blue jean pants, and white shoes that almost looked like that of a ballerina.

Despite the woman's motherly voice and elderly appearance Neto knew this woman was as deadly as they came. Her name was Eficia Garcia, but the streets she was known as La Madre or the mother because her husband was the man who brought Marabunta Grande to the state of Louisiana. She was originally born in Mexico and her husband was from El Salvador, but they meet in the mean streets of Los Santos and relocated to New Arcadia when things got too hot for them. With their movement came first clique of Marabunta in the city. They started out small but eventually grew and a few years ago when he was killed by the Spanish Lords, she'd mothered the gang along with her thirteen children all on her own.

"Javi get mama a pillow." She called out before Neto watched as a skinny man of Mexican and Salvadoran descent stood with a shaved head and wearing a black wife beater, black shorts, and black shoes with a blue bandanna wrapped around his head rose to put a pillow behind the woman as she took a seat across from the man.

Javier Garcia was her second oldest son and ran much of the day to day operation of the gang in New Arcadia.

" **Mucho Gracias Javi."** She replied before looking to Cruz and Neto with a smile.

" **Senor** Cruz it's good to see you again in my home after so long, I'm sorry about what happened to your son, how'd your wife take it?" she asked with a concerning voice.

"A step at a time **Senorita**." He replied while lowering his head. "Which is one of the reasons why I'm here to talk with you about." He added earning a raised brow from the woman.

"The man responsible for my **mijo's** death is a BGA gunmen and the man he fights for is a BGA Captain. Orgullo Marron Vagos are fighting them as we speak in New Arcadia, but we believe the fighting will spread to our own doorsteps and we wish to know if you'll help us." He stated earning a moment of silence from the woman.

"I heard about that, we've managed to avoid conflict with them after the Feds and NAPD tried to shut us down." She replied. "And many of my **ninos** and **nina's** don't like the idea of working with them." She added while sending a look to Neto.

"I'm aware we all have our animosities, but this isn't like Los Santos. These **Mayates** treat us like we're the scum of the earth worse the **Gringos** , but if we come together Vagos, Azteca's, and Marabunta with backing of La Onda…we can roll fight over these **Cabrons** like it's not and take the respect we deserve." Cruz replied earning a slight smile from the woman.

"You're still talking with that fire you had when I first met you." She replied earning a slight smile form Cruz as he and Neto eyed the woman closely.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back to Red Stick wasn't long for Felix as he quickly entered the home of Task and Adahy where he noticed the two men sitting around the living room with mixed looks on their faces.

"What did you find out?" Adahy asked while eyeing Felix closely.

"This guy Cotton, he's the real deal. He's military grade weapons looked up in a warehouse that looks like a goddamn armory. He's even got a shooting range in there." Felix stated.

"That's explains where the 3rd Ward's got their guns and how they've learned how to better use them." Replied Task.

"What all did Mark buy from him?" asked Adahy.

"Some new Rifles, a shitload of Grenades, some C4, some Claymore Mines, Bulletproof Vest, Armor Piercing Rounds. You know the stuff needed to start a small scale war." Felix replied.

"Sounds like Mark isn't playing, he's gonna go into that hood and laydown death like it's nothing." Task shot out while putting his hand on his hips.

"No…no he isn't." Felix shot out to the groups confusion.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in New Arcadia as a group three Azteca's found themselves standing in front a small house on a corner talking amongst themselves with one of them drink a bottle of Pisswasser just as a Caucasian teen came rolling down the street on a skateboard.

"You in the wrong hood Gringo." Yelled one of the Azteca members. A bald man with a handle bar mustache, plaid blue shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes.

"My country, asshole." The teen shot back to the man's anger.

"What the fuck you say punk?" the Azteca member shot out without noticing the Gyrocopter hovering above their heads.

"Buck's made contact." Said Manfred over his headset while Mark cocked his Assault Rifle before looking back to Lee, Andre, and two more 17th Ward Gangsters armed with AK-47 Assault Rifles found themselves sitting in the back of a black van that was slowly pulling up to the corner where they noticed Buck heckling the group of Azteca's.

"Alright keep it tight and stay close to me." Mark shot out while the group nodded their heads while cocking their weapons and put their mask over their faces before the group could roll up on the Azteca members Buck was districting a Pee-Wee Gangster had let out a loud whistle alerting the other gang members that there was danger in the Varrios.

"Shit!" started the man with the Pisswasser as he went to reach for his gun only for the bottle of alcohol to shatter in his hands from a bullet hitting the side of it while another collided with the left side of his cheek before exploding out the right and spraying blood on the man's face.

"There goes our element of surprise." Said Mark as Lee slammed on the gas pedal of the vans sending it speeding forward while Buck drew his M9 Beretta and fired three shots in the chest of the last man while Lee ran the last and watched his body fly over the top of the van.

"Whoa ten points." He yelled out with a smile while he, Mark, and the others piled out of the van with Andre tossing Buck his P90 Submachine Gun.

"SHELL THE HOUSE!" Mark yelled before he and the others lined themselves up before shooting a barrage of rounds at the house without any care for those inside. The windows were shattered, the mailbox near the front door was blown off, and the wood that made up the house splintered with each fired shot.

"They're here." Said Ernesto as he, Miguel, and Primo heard the shots in the distance and instantly went wide eyed.

"LEE!" Mark yelled out while the Chinese man ran to the door and quickly fired two shots from his Ithaca 37 Shotgun into the hinge's.

"Breaching." Lee yelled out before kicking the door open only to be met with gunfire from a two Aztec members one male and one female firing at him from behind a couch causing the Chinese man to fall to the floor before firing off a single shot that struck the man in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall.

"Cabron-." The Female Azteca yelled as she sent several shots at Lee who rolled out of the way before swinging his Shotgun and hitting the gun in the woman's hand with enough force to knock in out of her hands and break three of her fingers in the process.

"Hello beautiful." Lee yelled before kicking the woman in the stomach with enough force to have back bounce back off the wall as she hit it. The woman was then taken off-guard by a piercing feeling in her stomach that caused her to look down and notice that Lee had stabbed her dead center in the stomach and was pushing it deeper into her abdomen.

"Shhhh!" he whispered into her ears before looking into the center of her bright brown eyes. "This didn't concern you sweetheart, so just close your eyes and it'll be all over." He replied before lightly kissing the woman on the lips and forcing her to spit blood into his face but only managing to hit his masked mouth and cheek before the light finally faded from her eyes and she fell to the floor.

"Such a waste." He replied with little to no emotion in his tone before heading down the halls of the house where an Azteca with a Mossberg 500 was shooting from the halls causing him to fall onto his back and fire off a round that struck the man's right arms and blew it off before finishing him off with another shot to the neck.

"House secure." Lee yelled.

"Move in!" Mark yelled over his headset as three car loads of 17th Ward gangsters pulled up in front of the house and quickly setup a perimeter around the house. Amongst them were Davey, Eddy, Courtney, and Quick who quickly drew their weapons and prepared to keep the area locked down.

"Hold down this position, instead of fighting our way into their barrio let's drop them as they come through." Mark yelled out with venom in his tone.

" _Mark you've got twelve of them coming around the corner towards the house and three cars heading up the other street."_ Yelled out Manfred from his position.

"I got the cars, you guys take the Ass-Takers." Mark yelled out before jumping off the porch of the house and making his way down the street to the group's surprise.

"How is he gonna stop cars on his own?" asked Courtney as the first Azteca broke from around the corner carrying an M-16 and quickly fired on the group causing them to lower their heads and return striking him several times in the chest and causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

"Never doubt Mark." Yelled Buck as he drew a bead on an Azteca member with his P90 and let off six shots that hit the man in the legs before finishing him with six shots in the legs and watched him fall forward before landing headfirst on the concrete ground.

A Cholo with a Shotgun quickly returned fire on the youngest member of the New Arcadia BSU and forced him to duck down as the pellets collided with the side of the Black Baller the group was using for cover. Lucky for Buck the pellets didn't go all the way through and upon hitting the ground he noticed that he was well covered from under the SUV and fired off several more shots that hit the man in the legs while Andre shot him down with a six shots to the chest.

"Fuck you motherfuckers." Yelled a 17th Ward Gangster with a Desert Eagle as he shot down the street before being hit six times in the side and twice in the head with his brains being blown out over the side of the car.

"You Mayates are fucked." Yelled a shirtless Cholo with an M16A2 Assault Rifle as he and four others came running out the house and started to fire on the group causing them to move to cover.

"LEE!" Buck yelled as the Chinese man ran out the house carrying an M79 Grenade Launcher and fired a Single Shot at the front of the house causing a violent explosion that shook the streets and sent the three gang members flying and rolling on the ground with the 17th Ward Gangsters constantly lighting them up as they rolled.

"Mark's not the only one with a Grenade Launcher now you mother fuckers." Lee yelled out before reloading his Grenade Launcher and firing another shot down the street and destroying a car two Azteca members were using as cover.

" _Mark you better hurry up because those cars are about to be on top of you_." Said Manfred as Mark finished setting two of the Claymore Landmines before running off just as a Black Tornado came speeding from around the corner and drove after him in an attempt to run him down.

"Kill that Mayate now." Yelled a female Azteca that was in the passenger seat firing a Mini-Uzi at Mark who dove for cover just as the car sped over one of the Claymores and causing it to go up in loud explosion that destroyed much of the front right side of the vehicle and caused the driver to lose control but to Mark's dismay instead of the second vehicle hitting the second Claymore the first rolled right over it and created another explosion that actually blew the vehicle onto its two left tires before rolling over onto the side of the road.

"Damn!" said Mark as he eyed the other two vehicles that were coming at him with men firing from the passenger seats.

"Alright let's play." Mark yelled out before drawing both of his Glock 18's, setting them both to automatic, turning them sideways, and then letting off a barrage of rounds at the second car speeding his way.

Both guns had extended magazines giving him 33 rounds in each gun for a total of 66 rounds flying at the front of the second vehicle. Mark wasn't really trying to aim at anyone in particular and that showed when rounds tore through the windshield, the hood, and front lights of the car until finally the blood of those inside splattered and the vehicle made a violent turn before colliding with a fire hydrant with enough force to knock it off the main pipe and send water flying through the air causing Mark to lift his arm over his head as water rained down on him.

As the last car sped towards the Roman he quickly stepped out of the way and watched as the car came to a screeching halt and Mark watched two men and two females step out with their guns drawn on him.

"Your fucking dead you goddamn Mayate." Yelled an Azteca member with a Mini Uzi as he fired a barrage of rounds at the youngest Roman who jumped out of the way, looked through his Holographic Scope and noticed the red dot lined up with the head of the Azteca member before pulling the trigger.

He preferred using 5.56 rounds but he decided to load the Rifle with 7.62 rounds and the increase of caliber seemed to take effect as he watched the top of the man's head be blown off and go flying down the road.

"He killed-." Started the Chola before she was shot twice in the back of the head by Mark who quickly turned his Rifle on the last two Azteca and shot the woman in chest and blew him back before shooting the male four times in legs and once under his armpit before watching him hit the ground with a thud.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Said Mark as the Azteca member looked up and noticed the Creole standing over him with his Rifle to the man's head.

"I ain't afraid of you **Puto**." The man yelled out while spitting blood on Mark's shoe.

"Then you'll die braver than most." Mark shot out before pulling the trigger of his Rifle and splattering the man's brains across the pavement.

"More Bar-Ho's!" yelled a 17th Ward Gang member as the group noticed three Lowriders speeding down the road before coming to screeching halts in front of the group while a few Azteca's stepped out. Amongst the group was the injured Ernesto who was armed with his .44 Magnum and a Mossberg 500 along with Miguel who was armed with an MP5 Submachine Gun and Primo who was carrying an M16A2 Assault Rifle.

"Fucking Mayates." Yelled Primo as he fired a barrage of bullets that quickly cut down a 17th Ward Gangster with six shots to the chest and two shots to the head while another was shotdown by a storm of Assault Rifle Rounds from the Azteca's.

"It's those bitches from the third." Yelled Courtney as she redirected her AK-74U's fire towards Miguel and Primo and forced them into cover.

"Then take them out." Yelled Lee as he drew both of his TMP Machine Pistols and fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of the car group just as Ernesto blindly fired his Mossberg and blew out the knees of a gangster.

As the man screamed in pain another 17th Ward Gangster wearing a white t-shirt armed with a AK-47 shot a VLA member sixteen times in the chest before moving to reload only to be hit by a barrage of rounds in the chest that turned the man's white shirt a bright pink as his dark blood soaked into the white fabric.

" _Mark Vagos are coming in as well."_ Yelled Manfred over the Walkie Talkie of the youngest Roman who watched as four yellow Lowriders pulled up alongside the Azteca vehicles and a group of men and women stepped out firing on the group.

"Shit!" yelled Davey as he rolled for cover along the side of the house while Eddy covered him with his G36C Assault Rifle.

"Orgullo Marron bitches." Yelled Cheetah as he hopped out of a car firing a AKM Assault Rifle and quickly put several holes in the arms of a 17th Ward Gangster while Ernesto fired his .44 Magnum and blew the brains out the head of a gangster next to Andre.

"Shit where's our backup?" he yelled out while blindly firing his AK and struck the side of a Lowrider while Mark fired several rounds into a Vago that was using a door as cover.

" _Mark Fatman and Mookie aren't answering his phone you're on your own_." Yelled Manfred while Mark gave a low growl.

"Those sons of bitches are leaving us to die." Yelled Quick as he took a round in the shoulder from an Vaga armed with a Micro SMG.

"I knew we couldn't trust those pricks." Said Mark as he shot the Vaga with the SMG in the stomach before finishing her off with a face shot.

"LEE, PINCER MOVE!" Mark yelled out earning a nod from the Chinese man. "Bucky open them up for us." He added earning a nod from the young man who lowered his P90 and quickly grabbed his Skateboard to the surprise of Andre, Quick, and Courtney.

"What the hell are you doing white boy?" asked Quick as he clutched his bleeding shoulder while the group watched Buck flip the Skateboard over and reveal three packs of C4 tapped to the bottom of the board.

"Oh shit!" said Andre.

"Let's go!" Mark yelled before he and Lee broke off from the group and went in two separate directions while Buck rolled the skateboard outward in the direction of the attacking Vagos and Azteca's who were taken by surprise at the sight of the board coming in their direction.

" **Que** the hell is that?" asked an Azteca member as the board stopped rolling in front of them just as Buck slammed his finger on the detonator on the device causing the Skateboard to go up in a violent explosion that blew away three Azteca's and two Vagos while knocking the rest of the men backwards.

The force of the explosion was strong enough to blow out a few windows as well set off a few car alarms that seemed inaudible to Ernesto as he slowly lifted himself up along with Miguel, Primo, and Cheetah who all seemed shaken up by the force of the blast.

"MIJO!" Ernesto yelled out before watching as Miguel fall forward with five rounds striking him in the back courtesy of Davey and Eddy.

"That was for Miller and Viktor." Yelled Davey as he and Eddy started to pick off injured Azteca's and Vagos while Ernesto grabbed Miguel and started to pull him to cover just as the skull of a Vago exploded next to him causing him to look up and notice Mark sitting on the roof of a house with his Rifle extended firing down on the remaining men on the ground while Lee ran out the alleyway from the otherside and lit up whoever was trying to stand.

"Shit they're hitting us on both sides." Yelled Primo before a Shotgun blast destroyed the side view mirror on the Lowrider he was using as cover.

"Hey Asshole where's my SHOTGUN!" Lee yelled out while racking two more shots at him and Cheetah in a rage as the memory of the duo taking his Tactical Mossberg 500 filled his mind.

" _Mark you got another car coming from down the road."_ Said Manfred over the headset of Mark forcing him and Lee to look down the street and notice a light blue Tornado came speeding down the street earning wicked smiles from both Mark and Lee who both switched to their Grenade Launchers and launched two Explosives that collided with the front of the vehicle and watched with evil smiles as the vehicle went up in a fiery explosion while speeding down the road.

"I HOPE THAT WASN'T SANTA MUERTE I'VE GOT SOMETHING WORSE FOR HIM." Mark yelled out while shooting another Azteca that was using the side of a house as cover while Manfred and Link watched the scene before them play from the safety of a car not far away from area while the Gyrocopter flew above the battlefield.

"Looks like we got a larger force moving for a counterattack." Stated Manfred as the group noticed five cars coming down another street while three more cars were coming from another.

"Mark you've got-." Started Link before a loud crashing sound caught both him and Manfred off guard as the backwindow of their car exploded followed by Manfred's laptop as bullets crashed into the device.

"GET US OUT OF HERE!" the Indian man yelled while Link stomped on the gas petal and sent the car speeding away while a lone gunmen stood by.

"That'll give them a fair fight." Said Felix as he lowered his smoking Assault Rifle before lifting back up at the sky and found the gyrocopter hovering above his head before firing a single shot that knocked the aircraft from the sky and caused it to crash on someone's yard before he walked up and shot a hole into it.

"Link what was that?" Mark asked with anger in his voice while trying to get a signal from the two planners of the group.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Link yelled out just as Mark felt a strong force strike him twice in his vest and caused him to fall backwards off the rooftop and hit the ground with a thud.

"Mark!" Lee yelled before he was cutoff by a hail of gunfire that caused him to seek cover while noticing he'd taken three shots in his vest.

"They're counterattacking." Yelled Buck as the group noticed a blue Glendale leading a convoy of four other vehicles before coming to a screeching halt in front of the group who watched as a group of Marabunta members stepped out with their weapons drawn on them.

"Oh shit what the hell are they doing here?" asked Andre.

"Doesn't matter drop um like everyone else." Yelled Davey and Eddy as they continued to shoot just as the brains of a 17th Ward Gangster was blown over the side of the car courtesy of Neto who was behind a opened car door firing Dragnov Sniper Rifle into the group.

"You **Mayates** don't belong her here." He yelled out before firing another shot this time striking Quick once in the arm and leaving the man screaming in pain while a Marabunta member armed with a MP9 fired six shots that hit a gangster in the arm.

"We cleaning house on these **Cabrons**." Yelled Javier as he popped the trunk of his Glendale and to Neto's surprise pull out a M32 Grenade Launcher and aim it in the direction of the BSU and 17th Ward gangsters.

"Shit where'd you get your hands on that?" the Azteca member asked with a raised brow.

"We can get our hands on anything South of the border." Javier shot out before taking aim with the weapon.

"OH SHIT MOVE!" yelled Buck as the Marabunta member fired a Grenade in the direction of the 17th Ward Gangster who started to run away just as the Grenade slammed into a car and sent it up in a violent explosion that took several 17th Ward Gangsters with it.

"Shit Cruz came through." Stated Cheetah as he, Primo, Miguel, and Ernesto watched as the arriving Marabunta and Vago members fired on the fleeing New Arcadia Gangsters.

"You ain't going nowhere." Yelled Javier as he fired another Grenade that struck the ground next to the group and blew away three more 17th Ward Gangsters.

"QUICK!" yelled Courtney as she looked back and noticed the Quick was lying facedown on the ground with his clothes tattered and blood leaking from his forehead.

"SHIT!" said Davey as he and Eddy ran at Quick put their fingers to the man's neck and noticed he had a faint pulse.

"Fucking bitches." Quick whispered out before Davey lifted the man up on his shoulders while Eddy gave the duo covering fire just as Javier fired another Grenade at the house the group had secured and blew off a large piece of the side.

"Shit run run run." Yelled Andre as he and the others made their way down the road while two more gangsters were cut down by Marabunta gunfire while Javier fired another Grenade at a group that hopped over fence and continued to run from the shots.

"Fall back fall back." Buck yelled with the group minus their heavy hitters and leaders he had to assume command and the weight was already starting to crush him.

"Shit!" said Mark as he slowly rose to his feet and eyed the new arrivals before his gaze instantly fell on one man in particular in the middle of the group firing a Sniper Rifle.

"YOU!" he yelled before barking an order to Lee who was still trying to avoid getting shot from the Marabunta members.

"GRENADE!" Mark yelled before firing a Grenade from his Launcher that struck one of the Marabunta cars and sent it up in flames while and taking three Marabunta members with it while Lee jumped from cover and shot down two more with rounds from his TMP's.

"Do we fall back brother?" he asked while Mark reloaded his CM901 Assault Rifle.

"Not until that bitch in the middle is dead." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Sounds about right I'll clear you a path towards him." Lee yelled out before blindly firing and forcing three Marabunta members into cover while Mark fired a barrage of rounds that struck one man in the throat and caused his blood to spray leak out onto the streets.

"Shit we gotta go." Said Andre as he and the remaining two 17th Ward Gangsters hopped into a black van the group had hidden around the corner while Davey layed the body of Quick down on the backseat where they noticed the man looking down with blood shot eyes and scar covered face at the blood in the front of his pants.

"Shit!" yelled Davey as he ripped open the front of the man's pants to get a good look of his testicles.

"Don't worry they're both their brother." He replied with a smile and earning a slight nod from Quick.

"You guys need to get him to a hospital and divert everyone else away." Buck yelled out.

"But what about Mark and Lee?" asked Courtney.

"They're fine trust us now go." Yelled Eddy as the group closed the car door up on the group and watched as they drove off.

"We going back to help them?" asked Davey.

"Damn right." Replied Eddy as the trio prepared to reload their guns just as a black car pulled up in front of them.

"NOW!" Mark yelled before running off while Lee pulled the pins on three of his Grenades and tossed them in the direction of the Marabunta members who jumped to escape cover while Mark came out firing his Rifle and taking out as many as he could without caring where he aimed and quickly struck down four while Lee engaged the rest.

"Fucking Puto." Neto yelled while turning around only to be met with Mark crashing into him shoulder first with enough force to push him back until he collided back first with a car.

"Let's see if you're as tough in person as you are on the phone." Mark yelled out before moving to throw a punch that the Ex-Mexican Soldier easily avoided before kicking Mark in the knee and sending him down to one leg before punching him in the face and sending Mark moving backwards.

"So you're this **Soldado Concreto** everyone's talking about, I expected better the way your **amigos** spoke of you." Neto yelled out with an evil chuckle that made Mark give a low growl before jumping up and throwing three punches at the man's face that Neto seemed to shrug off before retaliating with a kick to Mark's midsection.

"Come on **ese** let's see what you got." Neto yelled before throwing three punches at Mark that bloodied the man's nose and caused the BSU member to follow-up with an uppercut that caused Neto to take a few steps back with blood leaking from the side of his mouth.

As Mark took a few moments to catch his breath he was caught by surprise as Neto merely licked the blood that was leaking from his lip before coming him a smile.

"You hit like a bitch." He shot out causing Mark to let out an angry growl before charging the man again and throwing three punches that Neto managed to avoid before kicking Mark in the side and elbowing him in the side of the head causing a ringing in the ears of the Roman.

The fight between the two seemed to draw the attention of everyone in the area as the two warriors collided with one side seeming to do more damage than the other. It seemed like the harder Mark hit Neto, the man merely shook it off and by doing so angered Mark who left himself open for more attacks.

"FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled moving to throw a punch at Neto who merely ducked under his arm and responded by jumping up and putting the Creole in a rear-naked choke with the hope of cutting oxygen to the brain of the youngest Roman.

"Mark!" Lee yelled only to be pushed back into cover as an Marabunta member with an M16A2 fired and struck him twice in the vest.

"Shit!" the Chinese man yelled while looking down and noticing blood leaking from the side of his vest where a bullet was able to pierce through and slightly puncture his skin.

"You're losing oxygen; you know that's how your amigos met their end." Said Neto as he managed to bring Mark down to his knee before the Creole looked up and looked into the face of the Azteca and literally seeing death on the man's face. It was almost like he was looking into the face of Santa Muerte in person and as Neto reached behind his back to pull out his Machete it reminded Mark of the Grim Reaper moving in with his scythe for the death blow.

"Sweet dreams Moyo-." Neto yelled out while one handily raising the weapon over his head.

"NO!" came a familiar yell that seemed to shake Mark out of his trance and caused him to reach down and grab his M1911 Pistol and fire it behind his head missing Neto's head but just grazing his cheek. The effect though was what Mark expected the loud bang of the gunshot left them both dizzy, disoriented, and hearing a ringing in their ears that seemed to be magnified by ten to Neto unlike Mark forcing him to let him go.

"Go to hell." Mark inaudibly yelled while rolling away from Neto and aiming his Pistol at the man. His ears were still ringing with blood leaking from his right one, his vision was still hazy, and that made aiming difficult so Mark merely fired his remaining magazine with no real aim but only managed to hit Neto three times with all three shots hitting him in the vest.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled while reaching behind his back to grab his CM901 Assault Rifle but Neto merely drew his own pistol a Beretta 92F and forcibly fired five shots with only two of them hitting Mark in his vest but the third striking the Roman in the arm and causing him to back up in pain.

"Goodbye!" Neto yelled out before a loud bang took everyone by surprise as they noticed Neto fly backwards over the hood of a car and land flat on his back.

"What the-." Started Miguel before a black van came speeding down the street with a masked figured holding a RSASS Sniper Rifle hanging out the window.

The figure quickly fired three more shots and forced the group to move to cover as the van came to screeching halt in front of Mark who watched the side door slide open and notice a familiar red wearing woman of Asian descent standing in the doorway wearing a pair of glasses with a Thompson Submachine Gun with a drum magazine in her hands.

"Ana!" Mark said with a raised brow as Ernesto, Miguel, Primo, Cheetah, Javier, and the other survivors quickly drew their weapons on the woman.

"Get down." She said in a calm manner before firing a barrage of rounds at the group while Mark dove for cover along with Ernesto and the others as Ana fired maybe fifty rounds from the weapon before speaking out over a headset.

"ALI NOW!" she yelled before Mark turned his head and noticed a familiar redheaded woman leaning out the side of the black van carrying an M32 Grenade Launcher and firing it six times. To Mark's surprise though instead of six Grenades being launcher from the weapon six Tear Gas Canisters were scattered over the street and left a blinding white smoke blanketing the area and causing everyone to run while rubbing their burning eyes.

"Let's go!" Ana yelled before grabbing Mark and pulling him into the back of the van.

"LEE WE'RE LEAVING!" she yelled out forcing the Chinese man to run for the van before diving inside and closing the door behind him.

"GO!" Ana yelled as Mark noticed Vasily slam onto the gas petal and send the vehicle rocketing down the street but before they could get to far the sound of bullets impacted off the side of the van caused the group to divert their attention and notice a shirtless Neto step into the middle of the street firing a FX-05 Xiuhcoatl Assault Rifle at the vehicle as it turned down the street.

"Damn that guy doesn't know how to die." Lee yelled out while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"No he doesn't." Mark shot out with a slight chuckle.

 **Later**

After the vicious gun battle that pitted the members of BSU and 17th Ward Gangsters against the Vagos, Azteca's, and Marabunta the Lincoln Parish Police Force and Lincoln Parish Sheriff Department quickly swarmed over the Aztec's Neighborhood in North Metra. The area was too hot for Neto and the others so they quickly relocated to the Rose District in the 3rd Ward of New Arcadia. The neighborhood was in the middle of hostile territory but they didn't have many places left for them to go.

The Azteca's had lost a lot of **Soldados** in the attack, but the group had sent a message…that the Azteca's, Vagos, and Marabunta were a united front against the New Arcadia Gangsters and together they worse that managed to force one of the toughest Ward in the city to retreat.

As the group sat in the home of Cruz licking their wounds they seemed to be going over what exactly went wrong in their attack.

"To **mi Carnales** who can't be here today." Said Primo as he, Miguel, Ernesto, and Loka poured out a bottle of alcohol before taking drinks in remembrance of their lost.

"I like a drink as much as everyone **Carnales** , but you mind telling me how those **Mayates** were able to walk into your barrio unchecked." asked Cruz.

"Homies say they saw a white boy on a Skateboard rolling through that was fighting with him." Replied Primo.

"I didn't know these New Arcadia Mayates **kept** white boys in their ranks." Stated Miguel.

"Many don't, but this Mark guy don't discriminate." Replied Ernesto.

"He tough but we showed him we ain't no pushover today either." Replied Miguel.

"No, that **Chavala** ain't tough." Stated Neto earning the attention of everyone in the room. "I've been going over that shit in my head, and I see what he did. That **Pendejo** ain't tough, he's just smart and tactical." He added earning the attention of the group.

"Instead of going in deep in the **Varrio** and shooting his way up, he took a **Casa** on a corner and secured a perfection position that would let him see us coming in all directions. He made us come to him, and he had everything setup so that he was prepared for everything that came." Neto added with a slight smile.

"He's more smart then he is tough and he's controlling. He likes to control how other people fight him. I like that…because it makes it easier to beat um." Said Neto as he sat on the couch while Carmen pulled the bullet out of his shoulder.

 **Elsewhere**

"We didn't need your help." Mark yelled out while Ana stood before bandaging his wounds. The group had decided to take shelter at a warehouse just outside of New Arcadia while NAPD rolled through their hood asking questions.

"Yeah you losing over eighty percent of your strike team and getting knocked around was you having everything in control." She replied while Mark gave a low growl. "I told you Mark, you were outmatched." She added earning a chuckle from Buck.

"Please we were winning that thing, until that asshole with the Grenade Launcher showed up." He shot out.

"No we lost the second we lost our eyes in the skies." Stated Manfred. "If we couldn't told you what was coming your way you could have taken them out before they showed up." He added while looking to his destroyed laptop.

"Which still doesn't make sense to me these guys knew where to find us and to take out our gyrocopter." Stated Link.

"Yeah it does seem ominous or they could have just shot at you because you were in the wrong hood looking suspicious." Replied the masked Sniper with a chuckle and a slight British Accent.

"And who the fuck are you?" asked Lee as he pointed at the figure before watching them remove their mask.

"Oh damn!" the Chinese man said while he and the other BSU members noticing that the figured revealed themselves to be an African British woman with light mocha colored skin, bright brown eyes, and with long brown hair.

"My name is Kira Lamport, nice to meet you all." The woman greeted with a slight smile.

"Shit my name Lee-." The Chinese man replied while approaching the girl who gave a chuckle.

"Who's she?" Mark asked while eyeing Ana.

"Another one of my assets, unlike you though she's not a criminal but an Ex-British Soldier and former Merryweather Contractor." Ana stated while Mark sent a look to the woman. "She's moved up the ranks and is now my number two behind you and ahead of Tully." She added earning a nod from Mark.

"So why is she here?" he asked.

"Not really appreciative to the woman who just saved your life." She shot while folding her arms over her chest.

"I didn't need help." Mark shot out with venom in his tone.

"Keep telling yourself that soldier boy." She shot back.

"Enough you two, there will be no fighting between either of you because I have a mission for you both and Lee as well." Ana stated earning the attention of the two BSU members.

"Now?" Mark asked.

"Yes now, you boys will just have to put your war on hold for a few days because your obligations to me come first." She declared earning low growls from the two men.

"Well what are we supposed to do with them away?" asked Buck as Davey and Eddy each nodded their heads.

"Don't do anything stupid without Mark being there to bail you guys out." She replied with venom in her tone. "Can I trust you can keep them from doing that Link?" she asked while eyeing the Irish man.

"Yeah but what if we're hit while they're away?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that I put a call in to someone who can come here and help you, and they'll be here tomorrow but as for today you two are with me." Ana shot out while eyeing Mark.

"So what the four of us are gonna be doing something extra dangerous?" asked Mark with a raised brow while rising to his feet.

"Wrong, the five of us will be doing something extra dangerous." She replied to Mark's confusion before he watched Ana look the other way to Alison was sitting quietly in the corner.

"Holy shit!" Mark let out with wide eyes.

 **Authors Note: Well this seems like a good part to stop and you leave you all with a bit of a cliffhanger because yes next chapter Alison will break bad and perform her first heist with Mark and Ana. It's the point many of you have been waiting a while for and it's finally here.**

 **Neto has finally made his appearance and fought his first battle with the Concrete Soldier that didn't seem to go in Mark's favor. Mark is my character and Neto is Onkwehonwe and these last few months leading up to this confrontation we've gotten our Deadliest Warrior and Death Battle knowledge of our two characters, Analyzed their strengths, weaknesses, and skills and put them together and from what we've learned is quite simple….Neto would fuck over Mark.**

 **It would kinda be like a battle between Batman and the Joker. Batman will keep throwing punches but the Joker will keep laughing and throwing punches back. The only good thing about this incarnation of Mark that gives him somewhat of an edge over Neto is he's taller, he's better with a gun, and he's smarter. Like Neto pointed out, Mark is a tactical genius whose main goal on the battlefield is control how his enemies come at him and exploit it and when the situation changes he can change what he does to exploit the situation.**

 **Another thing this Mark brings to the table is he's crafty, probably the craftiest I've ever had him. The use of the gyrocopter, the Claymore Mines, shooting close to his ears to disorient both himself and Neto shows that. When you put this Mark's back against the corner he uses his brain to help get him out of a situation whereas the Mark in Roman Empire uses his training more.**

 **His main weakness though is he isn't the most trained soldier if you take a gun out of his hands he fights but he leaves himself open to attack and he relies entirely too much on the aid of others. He's always had Lee and Link watching his back but if you take that away from him he's basically not much.**

 **Neto on the other hand has a lot of training and a lot more experience with guns and fighting enemies with probably just the same amount of training as him. Mark may have grown up in hostile streets but unlike Neto he didn't grow up in a partial third world country where the Azteca's are the underdogs and have to fight twice as hard to survive.**

 **Neto is also unpredictable mostly because he's a meth-addict that's similar to Trevor. Where it makes Johnny K weak it makes him strong and strong enough to take punches that kicks that would knock a normal man down.**

 **Also something I needed to point out is when your high on meth yours sense are amplified you see better, you hear better, and smell the world better. When Mark fired the gun and the blast defeaned Neto the ringing in his ears was more amplified then it was Mark that's why Mark was somewhat more able to recover quicker and why Neto bailed out when the Tear Gas Canisters came out because he was getting more of it faster than the others.**

 **So where as Neto having weaknesses from the Meth there they are and later Mark will try to exploit them more in a confrontation.**

 **Also if you didn't catch it Mark made a Star Wars reference when he killed that Azteca he showed on his knees. I just saw Rogue One and it was actually alright to me.**

 **Felix has finally met the Azteca's and well naturally he likes them, the group seemed to bond real quick. So much that he nearly got Mark and the others killed, and now you see why I made Felix more of a main character for this part of the story. As you can kinda tell he's already in that transition of walking away from BSU and that won't sit well with Mark when he finds out about it.**

 **That heart to heart Lee and Link was sorta for them to give their take on what happened with Miller and Viktor and Mark and Alison's heart to heart was more to show exactly where they stand in their relationship. They both still love each other but Mark knows Alison will be a lot happier with Steve and she's having doubts.**

 **Ana using that old school Thompson Submachine Gun should have been expected since she is visually based off Ada Wong from the Resident Evil Games.**

 **If you've forgotten Kyra she made her first appearance at the end of chapter 19 and she's visually based off Melanie Liburd and we'll see more of her next chapter.**

 **The character Cotton is visually based off Mahershala Ali and his character on the Netflix series Luke Cage. He played the role of Cottonmouth well and he'll play more of a major role in this story as Task, Adahy, and Felix wage small war with him over control of the gun running in New Arcadia.**

 **The Marabunta Shotcaller La Madre is visually based off Mexican Actor Angélica Aragón who played Dolores in the movie Picking up the pieces. Her son Javier is visually based off Cesar Garcia who played No-Doze on Breaking Bad. The guy who worked with Tuco before breaking his skull that shit was funny.**

 **Mark's attack on the Azteca's was sorta successful in the sense that he and his guys dropped a sizeable number of the Azteca's but they lost strategically because not only did they lose most of their guys but they were also banged up a lot and to make it worse now the cracks in Joe's organization are showing with the 4** **th** **Ward basically leaving Mark and his men to fight that battle on their own.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Ana's mission has her, Mark, Alison, Lee, and Kyra infiltrating a Merryweather base, Felix leads Task and Adahy on a heist of their own against Cotton, the Azteca's try to get some payback against the 17** **th** **Ward in their own hood that doesn't go so well, and Joe finds himself in a vicious gun battle with some Vagos with Mark not around to help him.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good day Zilla 2000 out.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Operation Haymaker**

 **And Everyone Feels It**

 **Central Louisiana (Five Days Later)**

Things were finally starting to come to for Alison as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed the sun coming into her room and beaming down directly on her. Upon further inspection she noticed that the room wasn't her own or even Mark's but looked like it may have been someone's guest room.

After a few seconds reality then returned to her and she remembered exactly where she was and everything that happened to her these last few days. It took some time but she convinced Steve that she was going back to Waston to visit her father who was ill, and he let her go without much of a fight but that story was farther from the truth.

Her father wasn't sick and she wasn't going to Waston, she was still down south in Louisiana…well Central Louisiana living in a rather large two story cabin. It seemed so different from Southern Louisiana which had most of the population, from what Mark told her not many people lived up in this part and during the drive up here the only thing Alison seemed to see was farms and prisons.

Also living in the cabin were Ana, Mark, Lee, and Kyra. The group was preparing for another one of Ana's job…a job that Alison agreed to be a part of. Naturally Mark and Lee were against it but after a talk with Ana they had come around to It. She didn't know what they were doing yet, but the group seemed to be readying up.

At first the news of the job was something Alison disagreed and she didn't know if it was the urge to follow Marcus that got her to go along with it or just getting away from all the death that was in New Arcadia at the hands of the serial killer. She only told Ana about it but she was having nightmares of cutting into that woman's severed leg. Sure it saved her life but it seemed to scare her in a way she never though was possible.

After changing into a black t-shirt, black jeans, and boots the FIB Agent decided it was best to make her way out of the room. Upon walking down a hallway she noticed that she was upstairs the large cabin and quickly made her way downstairs.

She had been here a few days and she already knew where Mark and the others were located so she quickly made her way outside of the cabin and took a little walk in the woods where she noticed gunfire in the distance and after a few seconds of walking she finally broke into a clearing where she noticed Ana standing by with a smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"You're up early." She said before turning and greeting Alison with a smile that the woman quickly returned. "Did they wake you?" she added.

"No I was just not really tired." The FIB Agent shot back while looking out and noticing Mark, Lee, and Kyra shooting down a range at targets on the otherside. Mark was using his CM901 Assault Rifle but Alison could see his M1911 Pistol sticking out the front of his pants, Lee was firing his Ithaca 37 Shotgun but had his M9A1 Pistol tucked into his pants, and Kyra was using a RSASS Sniper Rifle and the group was shooting in a pattern that had Lee taking out the close range targets, Mark mid-range, and Kyra long range.

"They're getting better." Said Alison as she remembered the first few days of being at the cabin and seeing the group train to work with each-other.

"This is Mark and Lee's first time working with Kyra, so they've mostly been trying to get a feel to her." Ana replied as Alison watched Mark directed Lee to move up and the duo causing the Chinese man to follow him up the shooting range.

"Is them testing their skills so important?" Alison asked while noticing Ana smile at Mark and Lee who barreled rolled away from cover and shot down two targets with relative ease.

"Why don't you go out there and test your own shooting skills?" Ana asked earning a surprised look from Alison. "I know the FIB teach gun training, but how often do you get to use your weapon?" she asked earning a raised brow from Alison who watched the woman reach into the back of her pants and pull out a H&K P30 Pistol and hand it to Ana.

The weapon felt different than her usual Sig-Sauer P226 sidearm but she figured they weren't to different to use.

"There are other guns on the table over there for you to use in case you're like Mark and get bored of that one." Ana shot out with a smile before watching as Alison made her way to the front of one of the shooting ranges while Mark and Lee made their way back to the front with Kyra.

"Good shooting." The Creole said with a smile.

"Thanks you two aren't so bad yourselves." She shot back with a slight smile.

"I can do a lot better." Lee replied with a half-smile while the woman rolled her eyes before they fell on a familiar redheaded woman. "Looks like your friend is stepping up to the plate." She added causing Mark and Lee to look back and notice Alison step up to the front of the shooting range check the Pistol for ammo before raising it and firing off five shots at the first target closest to her.

Her aim was somewhat off and she only managed to hit the thing three times in the midsection and two once in the shoulder before moving down to hit another target even less then continuing down.

With the farther a target got down the range the harder it seemed for the FIB Agent to hit them. Unlike the others who were trained somewhat trained assassins she was just a federal agent and didn't have much skill in shooting.

Seeing the woman perform so badly caused Lee to send a look to Mark who nodded his head before walking off and approaching the table with the weapons and then making his way over to Alison who was taken by surprise as he took the gun from her hands and handed her another. It was a H&K P30 Pistol that she quickly accepted.

Mark figured the FIB Agent was mostly having trouble handling a large caliber pistol like a .45 like he and Ana. So he thought a 9mm might work better for her since she was already used to it.

As Mark watched the woman shoot he noticed that the use of a smaller caliber gun did help her but she was still shooting off so he quickly helped her set herself up in the squared stance that he often used when shooting and watched as she managed to hit her targets now dead on the money.

"Now she's shooting like a pro." Said Lee as he approached Ana who was still smiling at the scene. The Chinese man then turned back to the woman and said in a serious tone. "I still don't like having her here."

"I know you don't and Mark doesn't either, but you need to deal with it because she's safer with us." Ana replied to Lee's confusion. "She never told you that while you, Mark, and Link were away in Sunbelt her serial killer made her cut into the severed leg of a woman to save her life." she stated to Lee's shock.

"Jesus." He replied.

"The German Military make people do something similar. If you want to join a special operations unit, they give you a pet and you have to watch over it for a few days before killing it." She stated.

"You mean like how the US stand you up in front a cow and kill it." He replied earning a nod from the woman.

"This serial killer is trying to draw out her sense of bloodlust and it won't be long before he tells her she either has to kill someone to save someone else or spill blood." The IAA Agent started while Lee turned to Alison just as Mark gave her back the H&K 45 and watched as she fired it with more success. "I'd rather her be away when that happens, because she doesn't seem like the type that can take flat out murder well." She added.

"Mark's been trying to prevent that, but how will bringing her on a mission like ours keep her from killing. We're going into the belly of a beast and all of us are bound to get dirty?" Lee asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"She'll give Mark a better reason to fight and survive, plus if I'm lucky it'll bring them back together." She replied to Lee's confusion.

"Is that why you keep trying to push my brother away?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have my reasons for why I'm pushing Mark away and I have a feeling that may come out today." She replied to Lee's surprise as he watched the woman walk away from him before turning back to Mark who helped Alison pull off a headshot.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

While Mark and the others were readying up in central Louisiana Link and the others were still down in New Arcadia living as though no day had changed. Since the attack on the Azteca's things have been pretty quiet in the city with the exception of a few fist fights between 17th Ward and 4th Ward Gangster. Naturally the guys in the 17th Ward were pissed that the 4th didn't back them up in the attack, but Link and the other BSU members already knew they weren't going to help them because it only made so much sense.

The fights weren't resolved and Link figured when Mark and Lee returned they were gonna make Fatman hurt for leaving them out to dry like that.

As the Irish man sat on a porch taking a bite out of an orange while Davey and Eddy stood beside him he couldn't help but to look around. The entire 17th Ward had their guards up in case of an attack from either the Azteca's, Vagos, Marabunta, or worse all three and right now they didn't have any real heavy hitters with Mark and Lee absent. Felix was also not around much after his verbal fight with Marcus, he figured the Mexican man was probably with Task and Adahy and helping them with whatever.

As Link sat in silence he watched as a familiar Gray Sentinel pulled up and Courtney stepped from the driver's seat with her friend Passion stepping out of the passenger seat. Passion, was a dark skinned African American girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a pair of black pants that stopped under her knees, a red collar shirt, and white shoes. Like Courtney she two was a stripper at the Voodoo Club and one of the main attractions because of her nice "assets."

As the duo approached Link the Irish man quickly tossed his apple to the side so he could speak with the two women. "We still haven't heard from them." Link shot out with a half-smile.

"I'm still think you full of shit. Mark won't just leave without telling you where he went." She shot out earning a chuckle from Link.

"He's the older brother and I'm the youngest, but he's keeping me out of this one." He replied.

"Well when you do hear from him tell him, we need his ass here in case those Mexicans try to hit back." Passion yelled out earning a nod from Link.

"I'm sure he will, besides he didn't leave us all alone he called in a friend to help us." Replied Davey earning the attention of the two women.

"Oh yeah and where they at because I haven't seen them?" Courtney asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"They'll turn up when we need them." Link shot out before changing the subject. "How's Quick?" he asked remembering the injured state of the 17th Ward Gangster.

"He got discharged from the hospital yesterday. Nigga looking for a fight with bandages on both arms and most of his body." Courtney replied before watching Link send a look to Eddy who walked inside of the house before walking out with a black bag and handing it to Courtney.

"What's this?" she asked before looking into the bag and revealing that it had two stacks of money inside.

"Ten thousand for helping us to take on the Azteca's and that hit you did with Mark, Miller and Viktor. I'll go to quick later and give him his cut, plus hazard pay." Link shot out to both women's surprise.

"Shit you balling like that white boy why don't you hook me up?" asked Passion as Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars before passing it to the girl who smiled at him.

"Why thank…this is ten dollars." She shot out with anger in her voice.

"Mark gave me a ten-dollar limit on what I can give people just straight up." Link shot out earning a raised brow from the woman.

"Am I the only person you paid?" Courtney asked with a raised brow.

"No everyone who survived that attack got paid, along with those injured. I had to give Andre to pass them their cuts though." He replied to the duo's confusion.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"White skin don't really work well in these neighborhoods." Replied Link.

"We work with Mark and we work with the 17th and 3rd but we're still white and on the outside of things so guys treat us…differently especially when Mark's away." Stated Eddy.

"I'll admit I had my doubts about working beside you'll at first but y'all at first, but y'all got my respect." Stated Courtney.

"Thanks for that." He replied with a smile.

"So are you really gonna let me out walk out here with ten dollars?" Passion asked with a raised brow.

"Are you dancing for us, because I'd drop a lot of money for that?" asked Davey as he sent a look back at the woman's ass.

"Oh a white boy that like black ass." She said earning a chuckle from Davey.

"We like all women, we just like what some have more than others." Davey shot back before sending a smile to the woman just as the group noticed a young African American boy speeding down the streets on a bicycle before coming to a halt in front of the home.

"What do you see?" Link asked causing Courtney and Passion to turn back to look at the boy.

"Three dark blue Glendale's full of amigos with face tattoos on their way through now." He shot out earning a nod from Link.

"Alright get to cover now." Link shot out before sticking his two fingers in his mouth and letting out a loud whistle that alerted the New Arcadia Gangsters to the coming threat and watching as they moved to get into their positions while Link directed Courtney and Passion into the house with Davey and Eddy.

"You two might want to keep your heads down." Stated Eddy as the two women watched Link make their way to the couch and pull out two G36C Assault Rifles before tossing them to David and Eddy.

"You know I don't stay outta fight white boy." Shot Courtney as Link watched her dig into her purse and grab her Glock 19 before cocking it only for Link to reach behind the couch and pull out a Mini Uzi and handing it to her.

"Shit I'mma keep my head down you white boys are crazy." Said Passion as Link directed her to the backroom where he hoped she would be safe from stray rounds.

"The kid said face tattoos that means we're dealing with Marabunta, from what Mark says they're violent like they are in LS but many aren't military trained take advantage of that." Link shot out earning nod from Davey and Eddy.

"Don't worry we'll make sure those Mara Cucas know better than to play offense." Davey shot back as he and Eddy cocked their gun while Link got on a Walkie Talkie and made a call to Buck.

"We need you and the others here now." He stated before hanging up the phone just as the three vehicles pulled up around the streets.

 **Central Louisiana**

Almost an hour must have passed since Mark started teaching Alison how to shoot and since he's been teaching her the woman seems to be progressing rather well. He'd shown her how to use a different variety of Pistols and learned that she was rather good with a 9mm but needed a little work with higher caliber guns.

Now he was showing her to use Submachine Guns. He started her off with an MP5 and she seemed to have the hang of it, mostly because it was the standard Submachine Gun for many law enforcement agencies and figured she'd probably used one more than once.

As he watched her now he couldn't help but smile as she stood in a squared stance firing an UMP 45 with a Red Dot Sight attachment down field. She seemed to be doing rather well with the weapon and was hitting most of her targets. In truth he was proud to see her shooting well, but felt bad he had to teach her this. He knew she was an FIB Agent and that could get pretty hectic, but he never wants her to use her to turn out with blood on her hands like his own. He would say this though, if it came down to a life or death situation he'd rather her be prepared to use a gun then not.

"Alright what's next." The FIB Agent asked while sending a look to Mark who gave her a slight chuckle.

"I think you're getting the hang of it for now." He replied with a half-smile before watching as Alison sent a look towards him.

"Can I shoot that?" she asked before pointing to his CM901 Assault Rifle. He was hesitant about letting the woman practice with the weapon, instead of having it loaded with the heavy 7.62 Rounds he had it fitted with 5.56 Rounds but the caliber will still probably a bit too heavy for the woman.

In the end though he gave her a chance.

"Alright, this one maybe a little different though." He replied before handing Alison the weapon and watching her look it over.

"This isn't your old gun, it looks a little like it but it's different." She stated referring to his SCAR-L Assault Rifle that was destroyed in his fight with Ernesto.

"Yeah I had to get a new one." He replied while helping the one get into a stance with the weapon and hold it tightly. "Alright this has got a little more kick to it so hold it close." He replied while watching Alison center the butt of the Rifle near her chest while putting her right cheek to the handle and gently grabbing onto the M203 Grenade Launcher he had mounted to the underside of the weapon.

As Alison looked out the sight of the weapon she noticed that it was slightly magnified to her surprise. She could see the targets almost as if they were just a few feet in front of her and target them rather easily.

"Why does it look like this?" she asked while Mark looked her over.

"It has two sights an ACOG that helps me center my shots and a Hybrid which magnifies my targets and helps me see further down so I can increase my accuracy. It's an Assault Rifle but now I can shoot it like a Sniper." He replied to Alison's surprise, she knew Mark was a good shot but she figured with this weapon he must have been increasingly dangerous especially from a distance.

"Now line up your target and gently squeeze the trigger." Mark said before watching as Alison fired a Single shot that hit the center of the target before looking back and smiling at him.

"Good!" he replied before watching as the woman fired another several shots at another target and struck it in the head and chest before going down the line until the weapon ran empty.

"Wow, I like how that feels." She said while looking over the weapon with a smile without noticing Mark staring at her with a shocked look. He wouldn't say it out loud but he found it sexy as hell when a woman handled guns, but right now he found himself literally erect at seeing Alison handle his gun.

"What's this-?" she started before squeezing the trigger on the Grenade Launcher and to her surprise fire a Grenade in the direction of the targets and watch as it hit the ground in front of a target before exploding and destroying four targets at once.

"OH CRAP!" she yelled while Mark stood by with a fanboy like smile on his face before he took the weapon from the woman.

"Never knew you were trigger happy." He replied while noticing the blush on the woman's face. "Come on let's head back to the cabin." He declared before watching as Alison followed him towards the cabin.

"That was intense." She replied with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, you did really good and you learn faster than Buck or Felix did." He shot back earning a smile from the FIB Agent before she failed to notice the patch of dirt in front of her and quickly slipped backwards.

Upon closing her eyes in anticipation for hitting the ground Alison was taken aback as found herself fall into a familiar set of arms as Mark quickly caught her before falling.

"Oh!" she yelped out with a brighter blush on her face as she felt something poke her in the backside and quickly realized what is was while Mark kept his gaze to the skies. At first contact Alison was shocked and surprised by the Creole's erection poking her in the backside but eventually to his surprise she fall back farther into his arms so that the tip of his pitched tent was pressing against her butt.

There wasn't much skin contact going on between them, but Alison quickly remedied that as she rubbed Mark's tattooed arms while he wrapped them around her torso while resting the back of her head on his chest. At first Mark thought he would be labeled a pervert for this, but found Alison's action to be quite shocking.

She knew her appearance had changed a lot since Mark last saw her two years ago. She was almost out of her twenties and that youthful luster she once had was starting to fade in her opinion. On top of that the stress of work kept her looking sleep deprived and almost in a torn down state that made her think of herself as hideous. Steve often complimented her but she knew that he on occasion looked at other women, but Mark was different.

Here they were, the only two for a distance, and only each other to look at and he was aroused. He was just aroused he was fully erect like the first time they'd kissed, had sex, or even held each other. He still loved her like the day they first met and he still found her as attractive as that day. Mark could get with any woman he wanted, but even in a room of half-naked women he'd only keep his eyes on her. The thought of that didn't just make the FIB Agent happy…it made her somewhat sad because of the fact that they both couldn't have each other.

"Mark!" she called out in a damsel like manner that caused Mark to look down at her.

"Sorry." He shot out.

"It's not that, I'm actually flattered about it." She replied to his shock. "I wanted to know if we could do this again…just the two of us?" she asked while looking up at Mark who gave her a slight smile.

"Sure." He replied. "I'd rather you know how to really use a gun." He added earning a smile from the woman. "Just remember I'll always be there to pull the trigger, so you won't have to and take the bullet so you won't have to." He shot back while Alison nodded her head.

"I know!" she shot back while moving to kiss Mark on his forearm while he planted a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Well ain't this a fucked up sight." Came a new voice to Alison that shocked Mark and caused him to whip his head around and notice a familiar blonde haired Caucasian man wearing a leather jacket and black shades with a Swastika tattooed on the side of his neck eyeing him closely.

"Tully!" Mark called out while letting Alison go and causing her to look back at the man before her. "The hell are you doing here?" he asked while noticing the man chuckle.

"Well I'm here at the Cabin because Ana wants me here and the world doesn't always revolve around you." He stated with a half-smile before turning to Alison. "Then I saw her and thought she was a nice slice of Aryan Blood, but that was before I realized that you…dirtied the snow." He shot back to Alison's shock and anger.

"Excuse me." She shot out with anger in her tone while Mark stepped before her.

"If you don't want your Aryan Blood splattered across the tree's I suggest you step away." Mark retorted with enough venom in his tone to change the facial expression of the former Aryan Vanguard Foot Soldier.

"Easy there hero, you're fight isn't with me. The real fight is back at the cabin and I think me and you can agree that the otherside is the bigger asshole." he shot back earning a low growl from Mark.

"What's back at the cabin." He asked with a small slither of anger.

"Our old friends." Tully replied causing Mark's eyes to widen before he sent a look back at Alison and directed her to follow him with Tully bringing up the rear.

As the trio made it back to the cabin they quickly noticed Ana, Lee, and Kyra standing on the front porch of the cabin while a dark grey Mesa pulled up in front. To Mark's surprise though he quickly watched as three familiar men stepped out and started making their way towards the house.

"Who's that tool?" asked Lee as he watched Ana start to approach the group with Mark in tow.

"Ana's husband and the dick brigade." Tully replied before moving to walk beside Mark and Ana while both Lee and Alison kept a look of surprise on their faces.

"Oh shit!" said Lee as he jumped from the porch and approached Mark, Tully, and Ana. He remembered the state Mark was in during his last meeting with Devlin and his soldiers and thought the youngest Roman may have needed backup, but really all he wanted to do was throw jokes at Devlin about allowing Mark to fuck his wife with his knowledge.

"Ana it's good to see you again darling." Devlin greeted with a wide smile that Ana didn't return.

"Devlin." She shot back while the man turned his attention to Mark.

"Marcus how are you, you weren't looking so good the last time I saw you physically or emotionally." He added.

"Go fuck yourself." He shot back only to watch as Marco looked to him with an angry look. The Dominican man didn't look to happy with the group and Mark felt it had something to do with killing two of his friends.

"So hostile, yet you were the one's who killed two of my guys." Devlin shot back.

"You killed one of ours, better team puts in the most work." Tully shot out.

"Yet your asses on the one's that got paid." Replied Charlie as he looked at the group angrily. "And who's the other Chink Ana, you letting someone else hit it now." He asked earning an angry look from Lee.

"Who the fuck you think you talking to, you fucking Wop Dago motherfucker." Lee shot back with anger in his tone.

"Make another comment about her again, and you won't just be ducking a Sniper." Mark added.

"Ain't fault you have a fetish for women with leaky gutters." Charlie shot back earning an angry growl from Mark who quickly went to step to the man who only to be stopped by Ana putting her hand on his chest.

As the scene played out before them Alison watched the group rather closely. She'd pictured Ana's husband be some much elder gentlemen but he actually looked just a few years older with sort of an evil look in his eyes and a swagger that came off as arrogant.

Her biggest shock about him though was the fact that he allowed his men to talk about her like this in front of him. Ana may sleep with Mark but at the end of the day she was still his wife and she did share a bed with him so anything they really said about her reflected on him.

"Yeah stay in line behind your skirt Mark." Charlie shot out with a smile.

"You know Charlie you talk a lot of shit about women is there something you're not telling us. I know in prison you greasy fuckboys get fucked over like there's no tomorrow so I gotta wonder are you still waiting for your man to get out and give you some dick." Mark shot back earning a slight chuckle from Lee and even a slight giggle from Kyra.

"Fucking asshole." The Leone Crime Family Capo yelled out with anger in his tone. "You better pray to god we ain't butting heads again because I'll leave your ass on the pavement." he added.

"I'm waiting." Mark yelled out while Alison continued to watch the scene play out.

"Oh Ana, you've brought a new face I see." Stated Devlin breaking the conversation and turning all eyes on Alison. "She doesn't look like your type, but then again I could be wrong." He added causing an angry look to spread across Alison's face.

"You a rug muncher red?" asked Charlie.

"No and I don't take kindly to being talked to like that." The FIB Agent shot back while Charlie chuckled at her.

"Well excuse me Vinewood Hills, but you know what they say…you are what company you keep." He stated.

"So you're letting another guy bang your wife to your knowledge thanks for letting me know?" asked Lee earning a laugh from Mark while Charlie eyed him angrily.

"Go fuck yourself you little penised bitch." The Italian American shot back with anger in his voice.

"Charlie." Came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads to see someone else stop out of the Jeep. He was rather skinny Caucasian man who stood about five foot eleven with short blonde hair and wearing a grey sweatshirt, black jeans, and shoes that looked like they belonged to a businessman. "Let's not be immature." He stated.

"What building in Wall Street did you snatch this guy from?" asked Lee.

"Liberty City Stock Exchange." The man replied before walking up to Mark, Ana, Tully, and Lee. "Allow me to introduce myself Patrick Spellman. I believe we've never formally met." He stated before extending his hand to the group for a shake.

Instead of being shook though Ana only looked at it and Mark gave a low growl before spitting on the ground next to him.

"That's unrefined." He shot out before taking his hand away and looking over the group.

"Well then if we're done introductions we can get to down to the task at hand." Replied Ana earning a nod from Devlin.

"Yes let's do that dear." He said before watching as the woman turned away from him and started to walk away with Mark and the others in tow.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The sight of the three Glendale's cruising the streets of 17th Ward while members of the street gang Marabunta Grande sat inside each vehicle preparing their guns. The group was on a mission, to gun down as many 17th Ward Gangsters as they could before fleeing the hood.

As they drove through the neighborhood of Holly Park though they found the neighborhood to be eerily quiet with no one on the streets. They group had learned from experience that the New Arcadia Gangsters didn't wear colors so it was best to shoot anyone they saw in a white t-shirt or baggy jeans, but they couldn't see anyone on this day in the neighborhood.

"Where are these Mayate Fucks?" asked a Marabunta member with a teardrop tattoo and a shaved head with devil horns tattooed on his forehead as he scanned the streets from the passenger seat of the first Glendale with a Tec-9 in his hands.

"There!" yelled a member with a devil horn tattooed on his neck as he noticed a male wearing a motorcycle helmet and white t-shirt pull out of a driveway on a Red Ducati Motorcycle before lifting a Glock 19 and firing four shots in the direction of the first Glendale and causing the occupants to duck down to avoid the shots.

"GET THAT MAYATE!" the man with the devil's horns screamed as the cyclist sped away with the three Glendale's giving chase behind him. "Shoot that fool." He added before sticking his SMG out the window and firing a barrage of rounds at the man while the other vehicles did the same only to watch the man make a sharp turn on a corner and evade the shots.

"Shit!" he yelled out as a bullet whizzed past his head and actually skidded some paint from his helmet. The man then made a sharp right down an alleyway that the Marabunta members continued to follow him through but as they watched the man turn a right they watched with wide eyes as a black truck blocked their paths and caused the drivers to slam on brakes in order to not hit one another.

"BACK UP BACK UP!" yelled the man with the devils horns only for the man in the last Glendale to notice a blue truck move to block their only other exit.

"NOW!" Link yelled out from the cover of a building before watching a 17th Ward Gangster with a Glock 18 with extended Clip stuck his gun out the window while another man with a Mini Uzi did the same and a man with an AK-47 Assault Rifle stood on top of the building.

"Oh shit it's an ambush-." The man with the devils horns started before the sound of gunshots rang out across through the night skies as four 17th Ward Gangsters fired on the three vehicles with their weapons while watching as a Marabunta member with a M16A2 Assault Rifle jumped out of the car and started spraying.

"All you Mara Cucas are dead." Yelled Davey as he, Eddy, and Courtney fired their weapons from the building across the street from Link and through combined firepower hit the man with the Assault Rifle nine times in the back and four times in the side while Courtney fired her Pistol and struck the driver of the first car in the neck.

"Shit!" yelled the man with the devils horns before he was struck three times in the chest and stomach causing him to look forward through the broken windshield where he noticed a muscular Redheaded Caucasian man firing an M14 Battle Rifle with a ACOG Sight.

"Bucky Now!" Jimmy yelled out over his Walkie Talkie before watching as the youngest member of the BSU group light up a rag that was inside of a bottle before tossing it over the edge of a the building.

"MOLOTOV!" yelled a Marabunta member before the glass hit the top of a car and exploded outward with the flames getting onto three gang bangers who quickly found themselves squirming in the flames.

"The fuck is the chicken grease?" yelled another Marabunta member before he was hit several times in the back by the 17th Ward gangster with the AK-47 Assault Rifle.

His last words were correct though instead of using Kerosene or Gasoline in their Molotov's they taken up Mark's habit of using cooking oil because of the oil properties. It wouldn't be put out with water, it would splash everywhere, and keep burning until oxygen was removed making it damn near impossible to extinguish.

As more gunshots rained down on the Marabunta gangsters more seemed to drop like flies as the driver of the third vehicle gave a sharp yell before the windshield cracked and his blood sprayed against it.

The group then watched as the Marabunta with the devil's horns stepped out of the vehicle firing his Mini Uzi wildly while trying to ignore the pain of the bullet lodged in his lung and the four holes in his bodies from where two of the powerful 7.62 rounds hit him in the stomach and went all the way out his back.

"Go down." Yelled Davey as he fired several rounds and struck the man in the back while Courtney shot him in the leg and watched him stumble before the 17th Ward gangster with the Mini Uzi shot him six times in the stomach and watched him fall backwards on his back.

"Cease fire!" Jimmy yelled out before jumping from the back of the truck and making his way towards over the Marabunta members and firing shots into their skulls with is Rifle.

"Fucking Puto!" yelled a gangster who had been shot several times in the legs before he was shot in the head by Jimmy who moved to stand over the gangster with the devils horns and notice him taking shallow breaths and slowly blinking.

"Fucking Gring-." He started before watching Jimmy raise his Rifle and fire a single shot into the man's forehead while Courtney stood by watching in shock and surprise.

"Jesus, who's this white boy?" she asked while looking to Davey and Eddy.

"Jimmy, he's another one of our brothers from Dockington but he lives in Sunbelt." Replied Link,

"He just as brutal as Mark?" asked Courtney before she watched Jimmy fire three more shots into the head of the dead Marabunta soldier.

"That's a yes." Link replied before watching his BSU brother look at him with a smile and a thumbs up.

 **Central Louisiana**

"Okay so explain this to me again, what are we doing?" asked Charlie as he sat with Marco, Patrick, Mark, Lee, Kyra, and Alison while Ana and Devlin stood before them.

"The mission is simple we're breaking onto a Merryweather base just a few miles from here. Since acquiring contracts that allow them to operate on US soil Merryweather has established bases in San Andreas, New Austin, and Louisiana and key bases near Liberty City, Vice City, and Las Ventura." Stated Ana. "Merryweather is a private military division so they don't fall under the US government or any government for that matter. They can work for whoever pays the most and we have reason to believe Merryweather may be working with enemies of the United States." She added in a serious tone.

"So our mission is simple a team will break into the base, meet up with an IAA informant, and get to the bases central office steal their files and bring them back to us." Devlin stated with a slight smile.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to this mission then you're telling us?" asked Lee.

"You're right, it'll take at least thirty minutes for us to completely steal all their files. So we expect a firefight inside of the base and a team outside to keep the soldiers distracted." Replied Devlin with an evil smirk.

"Devlin's team will be keeping the soldiers distracted. Lee, you and Kyra will use stolen Merryweather clearance codes to get inside of the base, while me, Mark, and Alison make our way inside using a sub-level." Ana stated earning nods from the group.

"We pull this off you each will be payed quite heavily for it, but if we fail it's either because you're dead or getting executed." Stated Devlin.

"When do we leave?" asked Marco.

"In an hour so ready up." Replied Ana before she watched the group split off and got themselves dressed and ready to leave.

As Alison prepared herself she couldn't help but notice Mark make his way out of the room and down the hall before knocking on the door of Ana and making his way inside the woman's room where he noticed her sitting on her dresser with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why did I know you were going to come?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Because you know I have my concerns about this mission." He replied.

"Alison will be fine." She retorted.

"I'll make sure you both are, but what I really wanted to know what you're not telling me about this job." He replied before watching Ana jump from the dresser.

"Are you familiar with a company by the name of Bioware Industries?" she asked earning a shake of the head from the youngest Roman. "Bioware Industries is a startup company that was founded in Los Santos just some months ago by a man named Jack Watson. In just a few months the company has been making waves in the selling of weapons and some…illegal material." She stated.

"Bioware is one of Merryweather's biggest supporters and we believe Merryweather is soon to be acquiring a very…important shipment from Bioware that'll be coming into the port of Los Santos and we want to know what it is." She finished earning a nod from Mark.

"Merryweather with a possible nuke, that sounds bad." Mark declared earning a nod from the woman.

"That's not the only thing I need you to know." She replied earning the attention of the Creole. "A week ago a team of IAA assets tried to, stealthily, get into the base but failed and we believe that two of them were captured." She replied.

"Your informant." He stated.

"The agent of one of the captured men wants me to bring home one of the men, but the other is to be executed." She replied.

"And you want me to do it?" he asked.

"I need you to kill him and I need Lee to go after one of the officers on the base that was a former agent. He told us all of this, but he's expendable now." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Consider it done." He replied before watching the woman approach him and rub the side of his face.

"I know you don't want Alison on this one, but I know she'll be safe as long as you're with her." She replied earning a nod from Mark.

"I know, but I'm more pissed about working with your asshole of a husband and his bitch ass team." He shot back with anger in his eyes.

"You let me worry about my husband I know you're still pissed about last time-." She retorted only to be interrupted by Mark.

"And hearing them talk down to you like that." He shot back.

"I'm fine with you worrying and taking bullets for me, but I draw the line at trying to fight all my battles." she stated. "I can handle myself." She finished.

"I know!" he said before giving her a quick kiss on the hand and then moving to wrap his arms around the IAA Agent so he could give her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm still mad at you for disobeying me." She stated.

"I know, so let me start apologizing." Mark replied before planting a quick kiss on the side of Ana's neck before moving to get down on both of his knees in front of her.

This brought a smile to Ana's face, seeing men on their knees before her especially one of Mark's size and caliber. He was a large man with a headstrong attitude but to see him on his knees made her feel powerful like a queen.

The sound of the woman giving a low moan as he bit her thigh seemed to excite Mark. It had been a few months since he and the IAA Agent shared a bed and he was hesitant to do it with Alison here, but seeing that Devlin was here made him want to "defile her in all ways" before he could get the chance.

As Mark slid down the woman's black lace panties he couldn't help but to lick his lips at the sight of Ana's vagina before he pressed them against the woman's lower lips for a deep kiss before his tongue came into to play.

The feeling of Mark's tongue stabbing into her and his lips battering her clitoris seemed to cause Ana to give a louder moan before grabbing the man by the side of his and pulling him into a deep kiss with her juices still on his mouth.

As Mark went to undo his pants while Ana propped herself on the dresser the duo was interrupted by Devlin calling out for Ana causing her to stop and Mark to give a loud "Fuck" as he watched Ana pull up her panties and move to open the door.

"We're waiting on you." He said with the same devilish smile that Ana hated. These last few weeks she and Mark have been giving each other the cold shoulder after him seeing her with Devlin so it had been a while since she'd been physical with anyone and her body was slightly starving for it and seeing her Devlin now made her inwardly hate him just a little more.

"Then let's go." She said with a lack of emotion in her tone while Mark inwardly cursed the man to death.

 **Red Stick**

Things in the city of the Red Stick seemed more lively for Manfred as he found himself typing on his new laptop while his busted Gyrocopter lay beside him.

It took the Indian man a while but he was able to recover the aircraft and was now currently trying to access the camera on it so it would reveal more on what happened to it during the attack on the Azteca's.

As he looked over to the aircraft he couldn't help but notice the two bullet holes in the aircraft. It had taken two 9mm rounds. One that hit in the wing and knocked it out of the skies and the other had been shot clean through the middle of it forever leaving it grounded. The camera was also damage so the Indian man was mostly trying to recover the files on the aircraft.

The shot to the wing was long range but precise enough to hit and knock it out of the skies, but the last shot was interesting. Manfred had seen enough gunshots from working with Mark and Lee to know how they're supposed to look.

The gunshot entry was angled different than then the shot that destroyed it and the placement of it was too precise. With this knowledge Manfred was able to figure out that someone walked up and shot the aircraft.

Someone knew their strategy.

"You're gonna go blind staring at that thing." Came a familiar voice that caused him to turn around and notice Felix standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well hello there stranger." Manfred greeted with a slight smile. It had been a few days since he or anyone had seen the Mexican man and they believed he was staying with Task and Adahy in the wake of his verbal confrontation with the group's leader.

"So I'm a stranger now." Felix asked with a slight smile.

"Well, we don't see you around the house any more so in a way yes." He shot back.

"Sorry about that I just…I had to be away from Mark." Felix replied before looking to the Indian man.

"He's grieving Miller and Viktor's deaths." Manfred retorted.

"We're all grieving **Pata**." He shot back to Manfred's confusion.

" **Pata** what's that mean?" he asked.

"Brother, it's Peruvian slang. I've been…educating myself." He shot back with a slight lie.

"Right you're Quechan, sometimes I forget you usually act more like a Mexican from time to time." He replied. "It's good to know where you come from." He added.

"Yeah, what about you?" Felix asked.

"I know about my Punjabi root, you forget my parents weren't even born here." He replied with a slight chuckle. "You and Viktor always fought about race, it was funny to me because both of you looked more brown than anything else." He added.

"We fought mostly because he was ignorant to who he was and what he was." Replied Felix.

"Quite, but sometimes ignorance is better." Manfred stated to Felix's confusion. "Look at my country right now, hell look at all of the Middle East, do you think there would be so much bloodshed if the story of Jesus Christ or Muhammad weren't told. We don't need religion or someone to look up to know what's right and wrong, because there is always someone whose seen as a hero in one place and a heathen in the other." Manfred stated.

"Race and Religion are different." Felix shot back.

"Maybe here but not where I come from, the Caste System dictates that and whether we like it or not no matter if it's race, religion, or social status we're all different and somewhat the same." Manfred shot out earning a slight nod from Felix. "I know you're pissed at Mark, but you need to end this and come home." He added.

"I can't, why are you staying anyway he did try to ring your neck?" asked Felix.

"Yes but he apologized, plus I understand where he's coming from." Manfred declared to Felix's confusion. "Everything about the way Miller and Viktor died has him being the central cause of it and he knows it. They risked their lives so that he doesn't have to constantly look over his shoulder, they died because he wasn't here to protect them, and they died fighting a war neither of them started." He stated.

"A war we shouldn't even be apart of, Mark's just trying to keep Joe happy and serve the BGA." Felix shot back.

"Not so much as serve them, he's fighting solely for Miller and Viktor. It won't be long before I suspect he goes after Joe." Manfred replied. "He's making a deal with Cotton now to watch over his next shipment of guns, with Cotton in his pocket by our side we can work on Joe." He added.

"Well I don't like waiting." Felix shot back before walking out of the room while Manfred watched him leave.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive back to the house wasn't long for Link as he stepped out of his car with Buck, Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy and made their way inside of the house. The group had decided to just leave the bodies of the Marabunta members where they had trapped them, it wouldn't have done much good to move them anyway they had other matters to attend to.

Upon walking inside of the house the group was instantly hit with the sight of Ryan, Tasha, and four other BSU members from Sunbelt who followed Jimmy down to New Arcadia after getting the news of the deaths of Miller and Viktor.

"You know Mark and Lee are gonna be pissed when they found out you sat on their couch." Link shot out while sending a look to Ryan who was sitting on the couch with Tasha watching as the Irish man made his way into the kitchen.

"We'll happily leave when Miller and Viktor's bodies can go back to Sunbelt." Ryan stated while sending a look to Link.

"Police released them a few hours ago, so you're gonna be here a while, but I suggest none of you get to comfortable. Mark and Lee are already mad at the world." He shot out while fixing himself a glass of water.

"He has no right to be mad because he's the sole reason both Miller and Viktor are dead right now." Tasha shot out with anger in her tone.

"Is he?" Link asked while the duo gave him a confused look. "The only reason we're even in New Arcadia right now is because of you two. You destroyed your relationship with Mark and you destroyed your relationship with your own girlfriend and broke two people with it." He added with a slight chuckle.

"They came here with us because they wanted to be with a group that actually gave a shit about them." He finished.

"And look where it got them." Replied Tasha.

"You don't have much room to talk here Link, you always were the person hiding behind the skirts of Mark and Lee and I don't see them around." Stated Ryan as he stepped to Link with the three other BSU members.

"You forget I'm still here." Stated Jimmy earning the attention of the group. "And you ain't gonna talk to him like you're actually gonna do something to him, because I think Mark would like the favor of us hurting you." He added while watching Davey, Eddy, and Buck surround the group.

"Get the hell out of here." Said Link as he watched Ryan closely before noticing the man head for the door with Tasha and the other BSU members.

"All we do for them and they come here and think they have the right to threaten us." Retorted Davey.

"We'll remember that when they come begging on their hands and knees for support when those Skinheads regroup and give them the third degree." Added Eddy.

 **Central Louisiana**

Earlier Alison best described Central Louisiana as being all farms and prisons and that seemed to be the case even now as the group found themselves standing in an area that was hidden from prying eyes that overlooked a river that was connected to the Merryweather base.

The group couldn't see much of the base itself because of the high walls and Sniper Towers but from what they knew it consisted of six building with the biggest being in the middle.

"Beauregard Correctional Facility." Stated Mark earning a confused look from Alison who turned to look back at him and notice him wearing a wetsuit with a large black duffel bag on his back. "That base used to be a prison but it got shutdown two years ago. It's funny a few years before that a college was closed down and turned into a prison, now a prison has been turned into a base. The irony of it all." He finished.

"College numbers drop, prison numbers rise, and a bunch of greedy assholes take over. Sounds like America to me." Stated Lee as the group watched him and Kyra step towards them wearing the uniforms of Merryweather soldiers which consisted of a short sleeved black t-shirt with the logo on the sleeves under an urban camo bulletproof vest with a matching cargo pants, black boots, and gloves.

"Well don't you look the part." Stated Mark earning a chuckle from the Chinese man who also threw a black Merryweather cap on his head.

"You two should get moving." Declared Ana as she approached the duo wearing a wetsuit similar to Mark with a duffel bag of her own.

"Alright be careful." Kyra shot out before she and Lee walked over to a Merryweather Mesca and quickly hopped inside while Devlin and Marco approached Mark, Alison, and Ana.

"You be careful to." He stated before moving in to give the woman a quick kiss on the cheek while Alison noticed Mark make his way down to the river where a boat was located.

"Come on!" Ana ordered to Alison who quickly followed her to the boat and hopped inside. "Let's go!" Ana shot out as Mark revved up the engine and sent the boat speeding down the river with Alison holding on tightly as the waves created by the boat splashed across her face and caused her to cover up.

"This is good." Ana shouted causing Mark to stop in his tracks before moving to put on his oxygen mask with Ana who helped Alison do the same.

"Alright it's dark down there, so stay close to each other and don't make move to much we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." The shot out before noticing both Mark and Ana nod their heads before jumping into the water with her following suit.

Things seemed to go inaudible for Alison as the sight of Mark and Ana submerged in the water appeared before her goggle covered eyes. She then watched as Ana nodded her head to Mark and watched the Creole quickly swim down the river while Ana looked back at Alison and motioned for her to follow them.

The FIB Agent wasn't a strong a swimmer as Mark and Ana but she was able to keep up with the IAA Agent while Mark moved straight ahead.

As the trio continued to swim towards the base Lee and Kyra found themselves speeding for the front gate in the Mesca before reaching the first checkpoint

"Alright try to remain calm." Stated Lee.

"This isn't my first rodeo, just try .and keep up." The Afro-British woman retorted while Lee gave a slight chuckle as the sight of the wall caught their eyes.

"Two Sniper towers on this side with two Snipers and four Machine Gun placements." Kyra stated over her headset while Lee watched her closely. "Two extra guards on the wall and two guards at the checkpoint." She said while looking around the first checkpoint until they pulled up to the first guard. To say he was a guard he was a rather heavy set Caucasian male who stood about five foot eleven with his hair cut into a crew cut.

"Halt!" he yelled out. "Identification."

"Simon Han serial number 749647C3." Lee yelled out.

"Jessica Moore serial number 214593B7," Kyra added before watching the guards turn to the other and ask him we're they good.

"These are older codes and I don't remember calls being needed for engineers today." He shot back.

"We're only following orders guys, we got the codes from our staff sergeant and he said they should be no problem." Replied Lee.

"If you want we can ride back and retrieve the proper codes." Added Kyra before the duo watched the guards whisper to each other before speaking out.

"Top priority, fine." The man said earning smiles from the duo. "Don't cause problems." He added with a hint of venom in his tone.

"Don't worry sir." Stated Kyra as Mark found himself entering a large sewage outflow where he noticed an armed Merryweather Guard armed with an M16A2 Assault Rifle patrolling on one side of the outflow.

"Nothing as usual." He yelled as Mark swam up the through the middle before drawing his Bowie Knife and then jumping out of the water, grabbing the soldier by the back of his vest, and then pulling him down into the water.

A struggle then presumed but Mark was easily able to overpower the surprise man and then slit his throat before pushing him down and watching him sink into the water then resurfacing.

"Asshole." Mark shot out before watching as Ana and Alison surfaced and quickly moved for them to help them up on the concrete sides.

"Mark scout ahead and be on your guard." Ana ordered before watching Mark open the duffel bag and pull out his M1911 Pistol and then his CM901 Assault Rifle that he hooked a silencer and flashlight on while Ana pulled out her H&K 45, and then handing Alison a Glock 19 with a flashlight on it.

"Hopefully you won't have to use it, but it's good to carry it." She stated before watching the woman reach into the bag and pull out a change of clothing for the duo to change into while Mark reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of Night Vision Goggles Ana had given him and scouted ahead.

"We're in and it seems this base is bigger than I thought." Said Kyra as Lee continued to drive through the base while she looked out and noticed soldiers go by. "Security seems to be on high alert." She added just as Lee passed up a small airfield on the base.

"They have a small airfield in what used to be a prison yard and I'm seeing five Littlebirds and two Blackhawks." She stated as Lee passed up a fueling station. "There's also a fueling station with maybe three Humvee's, four ATV's, and some four Jeeps." She added as Lee approached the main building and quickly parked his jeep before stepping out with the girl.

"We're proceeding inside the main building." she finished.

"Good be careful up there." Ana finished as Mark returned to the duo. While he was away he changed out of his own wetsuit and was now sporting a black thermal shirt over his bulletproof vest with black gloves, black cargo pants with his M1911 Pistol holstered on his right hip, and black boots.

"We're clear-." Mark started before going silent as he noticed the duo still not completely dressed. The Roman then turned away while Ana give a slight chuckle at noticing Alison blush at the display.

"We're done now." Said Ana as Mark slowly turned back around and noticed the Chinese woman wearing a red dress shirt with the first couple of buttons undone to reveal her cleavage and her cross pendant around her neck that Mark remembered buying her two years prior, long black gloves, dark leather pants with ammo holsters on the side, and black boots with a slight heel. She had her Pistol holstered on her right leg and two holsters for ammo on torso holsters.

He knew when it came down to Ana she wasn't too war fatigue like himself and dressed someone casual but he had to admit he was enjoying the leather pants and black gloves combination.

As he looked to Alison he felt his heart almost skip a beat. The woman had taken down her ponytail and now had her red hair flowing down to her neck and she was now wearing a dark red thermal shirt with the sleeves rolled up and Mark could also make out that she was wearing a bulletproof vest under it. The woman also wearing a torso gun holster that carried her ammo but what Mark really liked about it was that it wrapped just under her breast and caused them to stick out, tight dark blue jeans that fit her toned legs well, her pistol holstered on her right leg, a black holster that hung off her slim waist that had a Combat Knife attached to it, black shoes, and goggles that hung off her neck.

"Well then…let's go." He said trying to sound serious before leading the woman down the sewer.

"Hey guys we're also seeing a firing range and you won't believe what else we see." Stated Lee over his headset as he and Kyra stood outside of a shooting range and watched five female Merryweather soldiers firing down the range. "An all-female unit, never thought I'd see the day." He added.

"Come on they're nothing we can't handle." Kyra shot out before the duo made their way to the front gate.

 **Red Stick**

The drive back to the home of Task and Adahy wasn't long for Felix as he walked into the home and quickly caught the sight of a shirtless Adahy standing in the living room stretching.

The Shotgun blast to his vest and falling out the window had done a number on the man, but he was thankfully able to recover in the last week with minor scars and his bruises that slowly starting to heal.

"Damn!" Adahy yelled out with anger in his tone after feeling a sharp pain go through his midsection where the bruise from the Shotgun blast was still causing him slight pain.

"If you're still in pain you don't have to come along for this job." Stated Felix as he eyed the man closely.

"I can handle myself." Adahy shot back with venom in his tone while Felix rolled his eyes as Task entered the living room and quickly eyed the duo.

"Don't bother wasting your breath with talking him out of this." Task stated while approaching the duo. "So you're sure this warehouse didn't have a lot of security?" he asked while looking to Felix.

"Yeah from what Mark says this Cotton guys an arms dealer and a club owner with hardly any muscle so we'll have no problem getting to his guns." He stated earning a nod from the duo.

"Alright then let's do this." Task shot out before leading the duo out of the house and towards their truck.

 **East New Arcadia**

Things had gotten quiet at the home of Link as he sat in the living room while Buck and Jimmy stayed in the back. It was already starting to be a long day for the group and having Ryan and the Sunbelt members of BSU didn't seem to be making things any easier.

Before he could think more on the matter though he was stopped by a knocking at the front door before watching as a familiar woman made her way inside of the house.

"What do you want?" he asked while eyeing Tasha closely.

"I wanted to know where the fuck Mark is." She shot out with venom in her tone.

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." He shot back before rising to his feet to eye her. "You know this goes, there's always that time of the month where he disappears for days and this is one of those times." He added.

"Yeah and every time he comes back he smells like blood and gunpowder yeah I know it well." She shot back with anger in her time before folding her arms over her chest.

"You still love him don't you?" he asked earning the attention of the woman.

"The fuck kinda question is that I'm with Ryan and I left Mark ass for Ryan." She shot back with anger in her tone.

"I know that, but I also know you don't have to be with someone and love someone else." He stated. "Mark is the best example of that." He added.

"I don't love Mark, I just…don't hate him either." She replied while looking away from the Irish man. "I just can't be with him, Mark is...hazardous." she added.

"You knew that when you got with him." He replied to her confusion. "You wanted a gangster and in a club of punk rockers and skinheads he was the toughest and the only one that looks the most like you." He added with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but with some gangsters you can change them ain't no changing Mark though." She replied earning a roll of the eyes from Link who quickly looked away from her. "You said Mark taught you that you don't have to be with someone and not love someone else." He stated earning the attention of the Irish man. "Tell me who he loves." she finished earning a slight smile from Link.

 **Central Louisiana**

"We're here!" said Mark as he, Ana, and Alison found themselves standing underneath a large grate with water leaking from it that gave off a rather strong smell to the group.

"Kyra are you in position?" Ana asked over her headset just as the Chinese and Afro-British woman found themselves walking into the rundown boiler room of the base.

"Yeah we're here." Kyra shot out as the duo found themselves standing over a grate on the ground before quickly bending down and grabbing onto the grate and then forcing it upward until they opened up a large hole in the ground.

"Talk about an easy way out." Said Lee as he watched Mark boost Ana up the opening where Lee and Kyra quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Alright up you go." Said Mark as he went to do the same with Alison who quickly stepped to the youngest Roman and was taken off-guard by him giving her a warm hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Be careful." He whispered into the surprised woman's ear before hoisting her up.

As Lee pulled the woman up he easily noticed the concerned look on her face before putting his hand on the woman's shoulder and causing her to look over at him.

"Stay close to Ana, we'll be okay." He shot out to the woman's surprise but before she could press the matter she watched as he jumped down the tunnel and landed feet first beside Mark.

"Wait what are they doing?" Alison asked before looking back to Ana and Kyra.

"Mark and Lee have side operations of their own to take care of, but don't worry they'll regroup with us later and make sure we don't run into trouble while we're making our way." Stated Ana as Alison watched her make her way over to an air vent on the wall before forcing it open.

"Let's go!" she said before watching Alison send a look down the tunnel before following her and Kyra into the tunnel.

"You think she'll be safe?" asked Mark as he watched Lee rummage through his Duffel Bag and pull out his M9A1 Beretta and Double Barrel Sawn-Off Shotgun.

"That depends on how we do, so bring your A-Game brother." Lee shot out before the duo started to run deeper down the tunnel before noticing two Merryweather soldiers making their way down the tunnels.

"Hey what are you two doing down here?" yelled one man before he was silenced as Mark fired his Assault Rifle and struck him once in the top of the head before shooting the other guy and hitting him four times in the chest.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled while Lee took his black Merryweather baseball cap off his head and quickly stuck it on Mark's head.

"Yeah wrong place wrong time." Lee shot out before Mark stomped on the man's neck with enough force to break it before finally kicking him into the water with Lee.

The duo then made their way up the tunnel and out of the sewers where they quickly found themselves moving down a hallway before splitting up and making their way deeper into the side of the building.

"Mark we hacked into the security cameras so now they're only seeing still-images so you're free to move around." Stated Ana over her headset while she continued to lead the group down the vent until they arrived at a rather large air-duct.

"Alright the prison cell should be directly under us." Said Ana as she watched Kyra kick off the air vent before jumping down and looking around the long hallway

"Clear!" she said before watching Ana and Alison jump down and land right next to her.

"Cells are this way." Ana replied as Kyra led the group down the hall before moving for a corner and pressing her back against it as she noticed two Merryweather guards protecting the cellblock.

"Two guards, both armed with an Assault Rifles. Looks like the only way around them is through them." Stated Kyra as she looked back to Ana who drew her silenced pistol and cocked it.

"Looks like it then." She said before stepping from around the corner and approaching the two men who gave her surprised looks.

"Hey this is a restricted area what the hell are you-." Started the first Merryweather Agent as he stepped up to Ana before feeling a sharp pain in his throat that caused him to look down and see blood squirting from the wound.

"Oh shit!" the other soldier yelled as he went to lift his Rifle only to be stopped as Ana kicked the weapon out of hands before jumping up and wrapping her legs around the man's neck for a head scissors.

The IAA Agent then gave a violent jerk to the side that created a sick popping sound that came from Ana breaking the man's cervical vertebrae and leaving him paralyzed. After jumping from the man's body she watched as he fell to the ground unmoving with a look of great pain in his eyes that came from not being able to feel his arms or legs.

"Let's go!" Ana called out while Kyra and Alison followed her. Alison tried her hardest to not look at the two men but found it difficult, she knew there would more than likely be killing on this job but she still hoped for not too much.

As the duo entered the room they quickly noticed that the room was filled with holding cells, a few of them empty, and all of them dark. As Ana went down the line she quickly spotted a cell with a muscular Caucasian male with short brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a orange prison jumpsuit sitting in one of the cells.

"Well well well, who do we see here?" asked Ana with a smile causing the man to turn around and eye her. "How's the cell treating you Owen?" she added while watching the man smile at her.

"Well be damned Ana Chan in the flesh, the hell are you doing here?" he asked while smiling at her.

"Don't get wrong ideas you're just a bonus, we're here for the information you failed to retrieve." She stated while Alison and Kyra watched the duo closely.

"Damn and I thought I was gonna be rescued for once. You know because the agency needs me." He retorted with a half-smile.

"I wouldn't call you a high value target, especially when we're always cleaning up your mess." She shot back. "Where's the rest of your assets?" she asked while noticing the man lower her head.

"Gone, taken away from here a few days ago, bastards." He replied, thanks to their other informant in the base Ana knew that all but one of his assets was left alive and was here on the base but the others were long gone. "Just get us out of here." He ordered causing Ana to look down to the other cell and notice a Caucasian man with a shaved head and wearing a prison jumpsuit sitting on the floor.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"He doesn't talk much but the guards give it to him every night, so he may be worth something." Owen replied while Ana sent a look to Kyra who started to open the gate before watching as Owen and the other man stepped out of their cells and approached the duo.

"There are dead guards outside, maybe you can grab their guns and gear." Said Ana before she watched Owen make her way out of the room before stepping in front of the other man. "Follow my orders to the latter or I will shoot you dead. Do you understand?" she asked while eyeing the man before watching him nod his head.

"Good…get ready." She said before watching Owen drag the body of one man in the room and begin to strip him of his uniform while taking his M4A1 Assault Rifle and taking three magazines off ammo off the man while the other man grabbed the second man's M16A2 Assault Rifle and also grabbed three magazines of ammo.

"Let's go, I know the way to the central computer." Owen stated while Ana nodded her head before following after the man as they made their way down the halls before entering an empty control room that was filled with computers.

"Alright files are here, but this upload could take a while." Stated Owen as he started to go through the computer.

"You worry about that while we take care of any incoming guards." Stated Ana as she reached into her back and pulled out an RSASS Sniper Rifle before handing it Kyra while she herself took out a T91 Assault Rifle with a Foregrip and Holographic Scope.

The duo then moved with the other man took up positions around the entrance of the control room while Alison took cover behind a desk. She knew she wasn't just here for show, but she didn't plan on getting her hands dirty unless she needed to as well.

"Tully how are you and Devlin's men?" Ana asked over her Walkie Talkie before hearing a chuckle.

"Oh we're good Ms. Chan we're good." The Skinhead shot out before turning his head and noticing Marco and Charlie pulling out two M120 Mortars from the back of a truck and setting them in the ground while a Javelin Launcher and LAW Rocket Launcher lay nearby.

While Ana and the others were holed up in the control room Mark had made his way to the East Wing of the prison and didn't receive much attention as he walked through a door and noticed that he was now standing in an interrogation room where he saw a man of Jamaican descent with short black, dark brown eyes, and wearing a jumpsuit.

"Look I already told you everything I knew." The man stated while Mark gave a chuckle.

"Yeah I know…that's why I'm here." Mark shot out before watching the man look up to him and eye him closely.

"You're not with Merryweather." He said earning a nod from Mark.

"Hell no I'd die before I join these pricks." The Creole shot out.

"If you ain't with Merryweather then that means your with the IAA and you're here to kill me." He shot out earning a chuckle from Mark. "You know you'll be in the same position as me in a few years." He stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Yeah, but I won't talk when they're beating the life out of me." He shot back while the man chuckled.

"Please…we all say that the day we get jumped in but when you're looking at twenty-five with an L things go differently my nig." The man stated while Mark gave a slight chuckle. As he looked the man over he could see that he was a member or past member of the Families Street Gang from the tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Man I should have listened to my nigga Barry. He warned me about working for you bastards, he said that if you die in prison at least you die with your soul instead of working for the Agency and being shot in the back of the head." He added earning a slight nod from Mark.

"You're right about that brother." Mark stated before reaching under his bulletproof vest and pulling out a small flask and tossing it to the man who quickly caught it with a confused expression on his face. "Sooner or later I see myself in the same position as you, hopefully whoever pulls the trigger honors me with a final drink before punching my clock." The Creole stated before taking a seat across from the man and watching him take a drink from the flask before moving to hand it back to Mark.

"Nah I don't drink, it's funny when I say it out-loud. I don't drink but I do kill people what's the worse habit?" Mark asked with a chuckle earning a smile from the man.

"Is this how it goes?" the man asked while Mark turned to face him. "You butter me up with a drink and few jokes before killing me…seems kinda fucked up loc." He replied.

"It is, but it's easy to just walk in and put a bullet in someone's head without knowing their name, face, or story. You and me are alike though I saw it when I walked in, the difference is though…I'd never betray my handler." Said Mark as he reached and drew his M1911 Pistol before drawing a bead on the man who sat still while Mark pointed the weapon at his head.

"You think they care about you, they don't." he said with a slight smile and fear in his voice. "We're just expendable pawns in a chess game for the IAA and the US Government." He finished.

"I know...but I'd rather be a Knight for my Queen then a Pawn." Mark shot out before pulling the trigger in quick session and shooting the man five times in the chest and watching him fall back in his chair. "At least this way you get a closed casket funeral." Mark shot out before pulling the body of the deceased man away from the door and beginning to work on it.

The Roman knew it wouldn't be long before the Merryweather soldiers figured out they had intruders, so Mark readied himself and the room for their arrival. He stuck a piece of C4 on the doorknob before moving out of the room and beginning to set Claymore Mines and more C4 in place.

While Mark was readying his position in the East Wing, Lee found himself on the West Wing moving through a hallway before looking down a new hallway and seeing two guards protecting a room. The Chinese man then quickly drew his Pistol and precisely fired off two shots that struck one man in the face and the other in the side of the neck.

The Chinese man then walked over to one of the soldiers and noticed that he was carrying a Beneli M4 Semi-Automatic Shotgun. The BSU member then quickly grabbed the gun and fired off a Slug into the skulls of both Merryweather soldiers to ensure they were dead before making his way into the room.

He then noticed a Merryweather soldier of Mediterranean descent with short black hair and black eyes with a dark tan standing over a table that was filled with weapons.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you." Lee called out while stepping to the man and putting the barrel of his Shotgun to his back catching the soldier by surprise as he tensed up at the touch.

"Who are you what do you want?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"I don't know if you know idiot, but I work for the IAA and if you kill me-." He started before Lee interrupted the man.

"In a way I do as well." he stated earning a surprised look from the man.

"Mercenary, what do you want from me I've been helping the Agency ever since I've been here?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"They don't feel the same way." he shot back while Ana and the others continued to hold their position in the control room.

"How much longer?" the IAA Agent asked while sending a look to the other man.

"Just a few more data files." Owen shot back.

"Well you better hurry we don't have much time until they figure out what's going on." Kyra stated with annoyance in her tone.

"I'm trying but it's too much information, I'll try to press further." He said before tapping a few more keys on the computer but immediately upon doing so the group was interrupted an alarm blaring through the base from the intercom systems that stunned them all at first.

"Well we're out of time they're coming." Stated Ana as she and Kyra looked out the door while Mark lifted his head to the intercom and immediately layed down his last booby trap before moving to run down the hall.

"Be safe until I get there." Mark whispered under his breath before he continued down the hall.

"Well friend, thank you for your information." Said Lee as he found himself standing over the soldier who had a pained look on his face.

"Wait you can't leave me here like this." The man yelled out while looking down at the bomb Lee had strapped to his chest.

"Don't worry you're on a timer, five minutes exactly." Lee shot out while looking at the table of weapons before picking up a M32 Grenade Launcher. "I suggest you get to your nearest friend and hope he can defuse that thing." The Chinese man added while looking down the sight of the weapon.

He then watched with a smile as the man ran down the hall with the bomb still strapped to his chest while Lee chuckled before strapping the Grenade Launcher across his back.

"I'm moving into counter position." Stated Lee over his Walkie Talkie before he ran down the hall after the soldier.

"Done!" said Owen.

"Good, we're finished here, regroup at rendezvous point." Said Ana before she got on her headset.

"Tully you're up." She yelled out while the Skinhead sent a look back to Charlie and Marco and noticed them prepared to load the Mortars.

"FIRE!" he yelled before watching them drop the explosives into the Mortars and then watching them be launched upward over the Merryweather base before coming down just outside of the wall and catching one Soldier in the blast.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" another soldier yelled before being drowned out by another Mortar hitting the ground and blowing his right side limbs off his body in a violent explosion.

"They're in the trees fire!" another soldier yelled out before the men on the walls and in the tower started to fire randomly outside of the base in hopes of getting lucky and hitting the group. Luckily for them they were still a distance away as Marco charged directions on his Mortar and launched another one that went over the walls of the base before coming down and landing on top of a Humvee and sending it up in flames.

"Get me eyes on those-." Another soldier started before a Mortar came down and blew the man off the wall and caused him to hit the ground outside of it. "Shit." He said before looking down and noticing that both of his legs had blown off before letting out a violent pain filled shriek as his blood squirted out of the stomps on his legs.

"Like fish in a fucking barrel." Said Charlie as he dropped another Explosive in the launcher and watched it be launched upward before coming down on top of five soldiers and sending them flying in a fiery explosion.

"Firing White Phosphorous." Said Marco as he dropped a special round into his Mortar before watching as a bright red light shot out of it and moved towards the base almost like a flare.

"What is that?" asked a Merryweather soldier before the Mortar exploded and rained down small streaks of flames that rained down on the soldiers and quickly engulfed them in piercing flames that sucked the oxygen out of the air leaving the soldiers disoriented and confused.

"Shit!" said a soldier that had a piece of firing burning into his right cheek as he layed down and watched as two Humvee's rolled out of the base and moved down the road.

"Humvee's!" yelled Marco as he looked to Tully who was picking up a Javelin Missile Launcher.

"I see them I see them." He shot out before locking onto the first Humvee and firing a guided Rocket that shot out from the forest and sped towards the Humvee before colliding with the front of it and sending it up in a violent explosion that actually flipped the vehicle upside down.

"SHIT!" yelled the gunner of the second Humvee as he started to shoot into the treeline where the Rocket was fired but before he could only watch as another Guided Missile was fired and headed straight for them.

"Direct hit." Said Tully with a chuckle. "Man this must be how those boys in Normandy felt about ambushing troops." He shot back.

"Keep your head in the game asshole we got birds coming our way." Yelled Charlie as he noticed two Littlebirds making their way towards the group just as Tully fired another Missile that easily slammed into the side of the first aircraft and knocked it out of the skies while the other tried to keep moving in order to not be hit.

The chopper then rained down a barrage of fire on the group and caused them to duck for cover with the exception of Marco who waited until the aircraft was in the right position before dropping another bomb into the Mortar and then watching it shoot upward and collide with the bottom of the aircraft and create a violent explosion that damaged the aircraft and send it falling downward.

"Holy shit." Said Tully as he sent a look back at Marco who stood up with an angry look on his face.

"Keep shooting." He said with venom in his tone before returning to dropping Mortar fire on the base.

While the group outside were dropping bombs on the base Alison found herself trying her best to not choke as the sound of footsteps drew closer to the control room with each passing second. They were coming and the group was ready, and her…she was having second thoughts.

"Fire!" Ana yelled out as the first solider broke came into view and was immediately shredded by gunfire from Ana, Kyra, Owen, and the other man while the other unfortunate soldiers found themselves also being torn to shreds.

"AH!" yelled a soldier as he was hit in the center of the chest by Kyra who watched as the men flew backwards from the force of the hit while his bloods shot forward from the bullet impacting his chest.

As two more soldiers came into view they were quickly shot down as Ana barraged one man with five shots to the chest while Owen and the other cut down the last and blew his brains across the halls.

"Clear!" Ana yelled before she started to move down the hall while reloading with Kyra and the two other with Alison bringing up the rear and taking in the carnage around her as she noticed a Merryweather operative who's entire face had been blown off by the force of a bullet hitting it.

As the group turned down another corner they quickly spotted five more soldiers heading in their direction. This time the silent man from earlier made the first move and fired three shots from his M16A2 Assault Rifle and hit one solider in the chest before shooting another man several times in the knees before reloading and allowing Ana and the others to clear the halls of the other three.

"Push through." Ana yelled as Kyra fired another round from her Sniper and struck a Soldier in the right arm that caused him to spin in place before hitting the ground violently while Owen lit his prone body up with several shots.

The group then started to run down the halls as fast as they could while looking out for enemies as they went.

"Let's go!" said Marco as he sent a look to Charlie who nodded his head before following him into the back of their pickup truck.

"Keep firing bitch." The Italian male yelled out as Marco drove towards the base while Tully flipped him off before grabbing an LAW Rocket Launcher and firing it at the front of the base and then watching with a smile as it collided with the front gate and blew it open.

"Move move move." Yelled a Merryweather soldier as they ran down a hallway before turning a corner and setting off a Claymore mine that instantly detonated and took three soldiers with it.

"SHIT!" another soldier yelled out before he grabbed a door and went to open it only for it to blow to pieces and send him flying backwards while two more soldiers ran down the hall.

"Damn move!" the man yelled out with anger in his tone as he and the remaining soldiers continued to move down the hall before with explosions going off around them before they finally reached the gymnasium of the base and noticed that all the lights were off inside.

"Be on your guard they could be anywhere." Yelled another Merryweather soldier before and the other slowly crept along the equipment without noticing Mark watching the group through night vision goggles.

"Let's have some fun." He whispered before looking through the sight of his gun and aiming at a soldier carrying an MP5K Submachine Gun. This drew a smile to the face of the youngest Roman as he fired a single that was silenced thanks to his surprise and struck the man in the arm causing him to squeeze the trigger on the gun and fire off fire shots.

This caused a chain reaction that the brought a smile to Mark's face as he watched the Merryweather soldiers start to open fire on each other in the dark and shred their fellow comrades in hopes they were hitting enemies.

While this was happening Mark was slowly crawling his way to the door outside of the room just as another squad of soldiers came in shooting at the original group and hitting one soldier six times in the face with an Assault Rifle that launched 7.62mm Rounds that blew through the man's face and came out the back of his head.

Originally Mark would continue to stir the pot with the Merryweather soldiers but he somewhere more important to be so he left them to continue their game of friendly fire in peace.

As Mark continued to the location of Ana and the others another squad of Merryweather's soldiers found themselves moving through the halls with their fingers on the trigger and just as a man came from the otherside of the hallway they didn't hesitate and quickly blew him away with a barrage of rounds.

"Check him out." Yelled a Merryweather soldier as the group moved towards the dead man before rolling him over and seeing that he was one of their commanding officers but to their shock he had a bomb strapped to his chest that only had two seconds left.

"OH FUC-!" the first man went to yell out before the device exploded and took four of the Merryweather soldiers out while the rest blown back and left disoriented and dizzy as Lee ran down the hall and moved to the wall before firing a single shot from his Shotgun that hit one of the soldiers in the chest and knocked him backwards.

He then continued to fire off his Semi-Automatic Shotgun like it was a Rifle and blew the jawbone off a soldier while another and blowing a hole in the throat of another.

As Lee continued to drop more of the men he ran down the hallway and pushed up while shooting down any soldier that got in his way.

"We have problem our guys are falling like-." Started a Merryweather soldier as he approached two others before he fell down as several shots connected with his back before an eighth hit him in the back of the head.

"Oh shit!" yelled another soldier as he and the other fired on Mark who took cover before blindly firing off three shots that struck one man's foot and knocked him to the ground. The Creole then jumped from cover and barrel rolled before getting into a firing stance and hitting the other soldier three more times in the chest.

"Damn it!" the man he shot in the knee yelled out before lifting his head and noticing Mark standing over him before firing off a single shot.

The single gunshot seemed to be echo throughout the base as more gunshots could be heard through another part as Alison found herself dodging bullets with Ana and the others as a group of Merryweather soldiers shot at them from down the hall.

"Move!" Ana yelled as the group turned a corner. "Take cover." She yelled out before turning back around with Kyra and Owen as the first man turned the corner and was immediately met with a bullet to the face courtesy of the Chinese IAA Agent while the next two were picked off by the last.

"Shit!" said Alison as she looked back and noticed a group of Merryweather coming in from the otherside of the halls. "Ana they're trying to pin us in." she yelled out before jumping to cover as the group fired on the group.

"Damnit into the mess hall now." Ana yelled out before shooting a soldier five times in the chest before hitting another three times in the face and blowing his brains across the walls.

The group then made their way through a set of double doors, with Kyra providing covering fire and striking one solider in the chest and another that was crouching in the head and creating a pink mist that shot from their bodies upon impact.

"Stay in cover Ali!" Ana shouted as she followed the woman and two men into the cafeteria where they noticed two groups of Merryweather Soldiers had setup positions at the other two entrances and blocked them off.

"FIRE!" one of them yelled causing the group of soldiers to send a barrage of gunfire in the direction of the group and forcing them to take cover behind tables and food stations with plates of food and cups being hit in the process and raining food down upon them.

"Shit!" yelled Owen as he went to shoot only for a bullet to slam against a plate next to him and shatter it with a sound that reminded the man of porcelain breaking. A cup of water was then hit next and showered the man in water before forcing him back into cover while the other man found himself trying his hardest to shoot from cover.

The duo then watched as Kyra and Ana made their way into the cafeteria, but their eyes immediately widened as they saw a Merryweather soldier with an LAW rush into the Cafeteria.

"They got a Rocket Launcher, take cover." Owen yelled out before watching as the man took aim and fired at the group.

"Mark we're pinned in the mess hall-." She started before the Rocket collided with the ground next to her and sent her flying across the cafeteria before landing on her side in between two tables.

"NO!" Alison screamed before jumping up and moving to grab the woman only to be stopped by Kyra who grabbed her by her arm and kept her down.

"It's suicide if you go out there now," she yelled out.

"We can't just leave her." Ali shot back with fear in her voice.

"We aren't I guarantee that." Kyra shot out as Ana slowly lifted her head and took several blinks while trying to regain her bearings and noticing Alison yelling for her to move to cover.

The group then watched in horror as a group of four Merryweather soldiers rolled in a two M2 Browning Machine Guns and quickly set them up on stands.

"Damn they brought in turret's." yelled Owen as two men opened fire on the group with powerful .50 caliber rounds that easily ripped through the groups cover and caused them to hug the floor with their bellies as the bullets easily ripped through the wooden tables.

"Ana get over here." Kyra yelled out to the IAA Agent who was still disoriented but able to watch as the man with the LAW loaded another Rocket into the Launcher. The sight seemed to bring fear to the face of Alison who quickly rose to her feet and ran towards Ana with Merryweather soldiers firing down on her.

"Damn it!" Owen yelled before moving to provide more suppressive fire with Kyra and the former prisoner as Alison grabbed Ana by the arms and quickly pulled her into the further cover before falling to the floor and noticing she'd been shot three times in the back and once in the arm but lucky for her all the shots in her back were in her vest and the shot on her arm was just a graze. The force of the hits were still enough to knock her off her feet and the arm wound did burn as she looked down and noticed a trick of blood coming from the wound.

"Shit!" she said before sitting down behind two tables and pulling Ana with her while the soldiers continued to shoot.

"Hang in there!" yelled Kyra before a series of explosions went off in the background that went somewhat unnoticed in the mess hall where most outside sounds were hindered by the loud bang of gunfire and explosives.

The source of the explosion was a rather big hole being blown into the side of the wall courtesy of Mark who'd after receiving Ana's message and hearing her be cutoff decided he was going to go down the corridors anymore instead he was gonna blast through them with his M203 Grenade Launcher.

"Last one!" Mark said before reloading his Grenade Launcher and firing a shot that struck a wall with enough force to tear the cheap prison rock apart and create a large hole in the wall that he quickly jumped through and noticed that he was down the hall of the mess hall.

The youngest Roman then sprinted down the hall and when he came out he noticed that he was standing directly behind a Merryweather soldier armed with an LAW Rocket Launcher. The BSU member didn't hesitate and quickly squeezed off several shots from his Assault Rifle and struck the man in the back and finished off with a shot to the back of the head that blew his brains outward.

As Mark watched him hit the ground he immediately grabbed picked up the man's Rocket Launcher and jumped from cover with Ana watching him through blurry vision that was beginning to come back to normal. The sound of the Launcher firing was deafing and the group quickly watched in surprise as one of the turret's was blown to bits while the seven Merryweather soldiers around it were also picked apart and taken off guard by the blast.

"What the hell?" asked the soldier on the second turret before Mark threw down the Rocket Launcher and fired a Grenade in the direction of the last destroying it and killing four men around it. The group then watched as Mark rushed towards the fallen and stunned men and stood atop a table firing his Assault Rifle down on the group and picking off the remaining Merryweather soldiers with a barrage of gunfire and splattering their blood across the walls.

As Mark stepped off the table he quickly noticed a Merryweather soldier lying on his back in spilled food after being launched off the ground from the Rocket Launcher. The man was prone with his upper half teetering over the edge of the table.

"Son of a-." he started with pain in his voice before Mark brought the butt of his Rifle down on the man's chin with enough force to create a loud popping sound that was his jaw and all five vertebrae's in his neck.

Mark then turned his attention away from the fallen soldiers and quickly ran over to Ana and Alison and noticing the IAA Agent smiling as she looked at him.

"Always on time." She replied with a slight chuckle while Mark looked her over and noticed that she had a trickle of blood leaking from her forehead and a possible concussion.

"You didn't think I'd leave you." He said before reaching into his duffel bag and pulling out a bandage and immediately putting it over the forehead of the woman.

"We need to move and fast, if we stay here they'll box us in." she stated earning a nod from Mark who helped her to her feet.

"I know, but are you sure you're up to move around." He asked while watching the woman give a half-smile.

"I can handle myself." She shot out while moving away from the Creole who turned his attention to Alison and noticed her still sitting on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Hey you doing alright?" he asked while kneeling down in front of her and noticing the blood leaking for the scratch on her arm.

"This is just…more than I thought it would be." She replied while trying to hold in her tears.

"Yeah, welcome to our worlds." He said before moving to help the woman on her feet and noticing that she took a few rounds in her back of her vest. "Stay close to the others I'll keep you safe." He said earning a slight nod from the woman.

"Alright fall in behind me we're getting out of here." Mark yelled out before taking point with Kyra and Owen beside him as he led the group down the hall where they easily noticed the giant hole in the wall that screamed Marcus Roman upon seeing it.

As they continued down the hall they quickly came across the bodies of twenty dead soldiers lying on the ground. The sight of the men was somewhat confusing to the youngest Roman because he didn't come through this way, neither did Lee, and he didn't setup a trap in this area either so seeing all these dead men was shocking to him.

"Lee status." Mark yelled out over his headset.

" _I'm in the lobby facing heavy resistance, it seems our friends outside can't hit shit."_ The Chinese man stated over the headset as Mark turned down another corridor just as a man with a Light Machine Gun opened fire in his direction causing the Roman to run while Kyra broke cover and fired a single shot that hit the man in the center of the forehead and splattering his blood.

As another corridor came into view Mark immediately rolled out and fived nine shots down the hall striking one man in the chest and another in the leg and face before continuing to run down the hall. They soon came down another corridor where two more soldiers were waiting for them, and immediately opened up on them. They were both immediately cut down though by Owen and the former prisoner as they tried to aim at Ana who wasn't too surprised to see Mark jump in front of her.

"Keep moving!" Mark yelled as they made their way through another corridor before he took a peek down another and noticed a man with a Light Machine Gun standing behind cover.

"I got um." Kyra said before rolling from cover and firing a single shot from her Rifle that struck the soldier in the throat and caused him to fall backwards while the group ran off.

As they made their way down a series of steps they noticed four more soldiers near the lobby using a table for cover. The men weren't looking at them so Mark, Owen, and Ana easily made short work of them with a barrage of rounds that tore through their entire bodies and left them each lying on top of the table bleeding out.

As the group then turned down another corridor they were taken off-guard by the sight of Lee firing his Shotgun into the face of a Merryweather soldier while another ran up on him but before he could pull the trigger the Chinese man batted the weapon out of the man's hands with the butt of his Shotgun before kicking him in the chest and following up with a Shotgun blast to the face that literally tore the man's head from his shoulders.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Said Mark as he slapped hands with the Chinese man.

"Gonna take a lot more then these assholes to take me down." Lee shot retorted.

"We can have our reunion later, now we need to move." Ana yelled causing both Mark and Lee to nod their heads before running down the halls.

"Hey Mark when we get out of here can you make me a pot of red beans?" Lee asked with a slight chuckle earning a smile from Mark.

"if we get out of here I'll make a fucking three course meal." Mark shot out before the group stopped in front of a corridor where they noticed three Turret's had been setup. They then watched as Lee took the M32 Grenade Launcher off his back and launched a Grenade down the hall and easily blow the weapons and the soldiers around them to pieces.

"Where'd you get that?" Mark asked.

"Arounds, it's a Merryweather base I'm surprised we haven't run into any tanks." The Chinese man shot back before following Mark down the hall.

"Hopefully we don't." yelled Owen while the two boys chuckled. This seemed to bring a confused look to the face of Alison she knew Mark and Lee were good at this but she never expected them to be all smiles.

"Tully we're getting out of the base." Said Ana over her headset.

" _Alright Marco and Charlie are already heading your way_." He responded while continuing to drop more Mortar fire on the base as Charlie and Marco sped towards it in a truck before entering through the ruined front gate and hopping out with their weapons drawn.

"Fuck Merryweather." Marco yelled out while drawing his ACR Assault Rifle and firing the M203 Grenade Launcher he had mounted on the weapon and blowing away four soldiers before looking through his Holographic Sight and shooting down three soldiers.

"Here's one for your mother." Charlie yelled out before firing several shots from his G3 Battle Rifle and cutting down two Merryweather soldiers while more turned their fire on the duo.

"We have the front secure, stop dropping mortars and start laying down fire." Charlie yelled over his headset while Tully grabbed his Barrett Sniper Rifle and started to look through the scope down on the men.

"Fucking assholes." He breathed out as Mark, Lee, Ana, Alison, Owen, Kyra, and the former prisoner finally exited the main building and saw the level of destruction brought on the Merryweather base thanks to the mortar fire constantly hammering it.

The group then ducked down and took cover behind a few wrecked Humvee's while the few surviving soldiers opened fire on them.

"FIRING!" Mark yelled before launching a Grenade in the direction of man firing a M60 Light Machine Gun and blowing him to pieces along with another Merryweather soldier that was caught in the blast while Kyra fired her Sniper at hit a man who was using the .50 caliber Machine Gun from a surviving Humvee in the neck and causing him to fall down into the vehicle.

Lee then immediately rolled to cover around the Humvee and fired off two slugs from his Shotgun that struck one man in the chest and leg caused him to fall down while still firing his M16A2 Assault Rifle. The Chinese BSU member then rolled again and drew his M9A1 Pistol and fired off three four shots that struck another soldier in the chest and face and caused him to fall back while Mark and Ana combined their fire and cut down three more soldiers.

"Owen take your man, get that Humvee, and get out of here. That data is top priority protect it at any cost, we'll keep them off your back." Ana yelled out while shooting another soldier down with six shots to the arms, legs, and face.

"You sure, there's more room for just two." He shot back while Mark sent a look to Alison. The FIB Agent knew he was gonna tell her to leave with Owen and the other so she immediately shook her head. Since being there she hadn't fired a shot and wasn't offering much help to the group, but she wasn't gonna leave Mark's side…she wouldn't dream of it.

"That data is the goal so double time it." Ana ordered before taking cover to reload while Lee and Kyra took cover behind a car and layed down fire on a group of nine Merryweather soldiers that were running out of another part of the base and immediately striking three.

"Keep them off us." Owen yelled before running to the Humvee with the old prisoner.

"Keep the road clear." Mark yelled out before returning fire down the road with Lee, Ana, and Kyra and shooting down five more Merryweather Goons as Owen and his men hopped in the Humvee and drove down the road with a few of the Merryweather soldier shooting at them as they went.

"MOVE OUT!" Mark yelled before pressing forward with Lee, Ana, and Kyra while Alison followed behind them as Owen ran over two Merryweather soldiers before speeding past Charlie and Marco who were laying down fire from the front of the base.

"Package secure let's go." Said Charlie as he turned to leave but was not too shocked to see Marco standing and continuing to shoot. The Dominican American man was a fighter and he wouldn't run away from a battle unlike his Italian friend.

As Charlie turned to continue leaving Marco fired another Grenade from his Launcher that blew four more Merryweather soldiers sky high and cleared the path for him to approach Ana and the others.

"Well thank you for staying." Lee said with a slight chuckle.

"There's a Blackhawk on that platform if we get to it maybe one of you can fly us out of here." He stated.

"I can fly." Replied Kyra.

"Good let's-." started Ana before the group was interrupted by a loud explosion that caused them to look back and notice a man in a full body suit of armor used by military explosive teams that was composed of the Merryweather colors and carrying a M240 Light Machine Gun in one hand and a Ballistics' Shield. What really stuck out to the group was the white lines etched on the front of the suit that the group must have represented a body count. There were fifty slashes in total and at the bottom of it the phrase "Lost Count" was etched in white.

"You guys are in so much trouble now." The man in the suit called out with an evil chuckle and an intimidating tone to much the suit that caused Alison's heart to skip a beat as Mark, Lee, Marco, and Kyra readied themselves.

"Lee take Kyra and get Ana to the chopper." Stated Mark to the man's surprise.

"Out of your mind if you think I'm gonna let you fight that thing without me." Lee shot back with a seriousness in his tone.

"Fight it from the air while we fight it from the ground, we'll need both elements on our side if we want to get past through this thing." Mark declared while looking back to Ana and Alison.

"Alright then!" he said while continuing to eye the man in the suit.

"Be careful." Kyra added.

"MOVE!" Mark yelled before Lee, Kyra, Ana, and Alison made a break for the airfield while the Juggernaut turned it's gun towards them before it could fire a shot though it was taken off guard as Mark fired a Grenade from his launcher that struck the ground in front of it. The explosion didn't seem to faze the Merryweather Soldier who was more than protected behind his armor but the force of the blast did cause him to take a few steps back.

Marco then responded by firing off several shots that struck the man in the side, the bullets didn't seem too much damage but it did get the man's attention and caused him to return fire in his direction.

While the Louisiana Creole and Tri-Racial Dominican fought the well-armored soldier Ana and the others had found the last surviving Blackhawk and were preparing it for takeoff.

"We can't just leave them." Alison called out.

"Trust us we aren't." Ana replied as Mark rolled to cover away from the shooting monstrosity while Marco fired another barrage that seemed ineffective but did get the man's attention giving Mark enough time to jump from cover, charge the soldier, and fire off six-point blank range shots that didn't seem to do much but anger the man behind the mask who thrust his shield outward and hit Mark in the chest with enough force to knock him away.

Mark then skillfully rolled back to his feet charged the man again, but this time he kicked the Light Machine Gun from his direction and caused the man to fire six shots into the ground while Marco charged him from behind and fire several shots into the back of the suit while Mark stripped the Ballistics' Shield away from the man.

"Why you." He yelled out before turning his fire on Mark and causing the youngest Roman to duck behind the shield while firing his Rifle with Marco doing the same. The well-armored man then at Mark and knocked him to the ground with a shoulder thrust before standing over him with his Machine Gun raised.

Before he could fire though he was taken off-guard by something exploding out of his right side and sprayed blood over Mark who looked up and noticed that the man had been shot and the bullet had pierced his suit.

"Don't say I never did anything for you Mark." Said Tully as the White Nationalist looked through the scope of his Barret and fired another .50 Caliber round that hit the Juggernaut in the stomach and actually blew out the back of his suit bringing a smile to the face of Mark and Marco.

"NOW OURS CHANCE!" both men yelled out before drawing their pistols and jumping up onto the man in the Juggernaut Suit with Mark drawing his M1911 and Marco his Browning Hi-Power. The two men jammed there pistols through the bullet holes on the suit and caused a screaming sound from the man inside as the tips of the guns hit his gunshot wounds.

The two men then repeatedly squeezed the triggers of their guns and let off a series of gunshots that struck the already injured man inside and bounced around inside of the suit shredding the man's inside as he gave violent yells throughout the base as the two men continued to fire off rounds until they both heard the click of their guns and stood before the unmoving man.

After pulling their weapons out of the holes they then watched as he fell to his side with blood gushing from the holes in the suits almost like a hole in a Dam. The duo then sent mixed looks to each other while heavily panting before nodding their heads before looking up and noticing a single Blackhawk flying in their direction.

"Holy shit they took it down." Said Lee as he looked out the side of the aircraft with a smile while Mark and Marco stood over the fallen Juggernaut with smiles on their faces.

"Of course he did, I never doubted him." Said Ana as she hung from the side of the Blackhawk with Alison standing beside her smiling down at Mark as he and Perez made their way to the edge of the base where the river was on the otherside just as Kyra started to hover next to it.

"Let's go home boys." Said Ana as she and Alison smiled at Mark who sent a look to Marco.

"Thanks for having my back there." He stated while the Dominican man nodded his head.

"I didn't have your back, I was following my orders." He replied to Mark's confusion as Alison and Ana continued to watch them duo approach them before hearing a loud whistling sound and watched as the group before the went up in a violent explosion that caught everyone by surprise as they Mark and Marco be knocked back by the force of the explosion.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lee.

"Rocket, we gotta go." Said Kyra as she started to fly away from the base while Mark and Marco tried to pick themselves up.

"Tully find whose shooting and knock them." Ana yelled over her Walkie Talkie while the man went to grab the Javelin Rocket and started searching the skies area for any sign of the man before coming across a heat signature in the forest.

"I got it." He yelled before firing his last guided missile just as the soldier launched another Rocket in the direction of Mark and Marco.

"NO!" Ana and Alison both yelled as they watched it collide with the ground behind the duo and pushed them both off their feet with Marco rolling near the edge of the base and Mark rolling off while trying to grab onto something in the process.

"OH SHIT!" Mark yelled out before splashing down into the water and then resurfacing and noticing that one of the damaged Sniper Towers was falling in his direction. "You be fucking kidding me." He yelled before moving to swim away from the base just as the tower collapsed into the water and created a wave that washed Mark down into the currents.

"MARK!" Alison yelled out.

"I don't see him." Lee yelled out.

"Get the search light on the water he has to be somewhere." Yelled out Ana with a hint of fear in her voice. "Please be okay." She added under her breath.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to the French District wasn't long for Link as he pulled his car up alongside the back of the Voodoo Club with his radio turned to Independent XM where the song Love Hate Relationship by Trapt played. He didn't like being around here without Mark or any of the others but he was doing a favor for a friend so he had to be here.

He then watched as Courtney and Passion stepped out of the club and made their way towards his car before hopping inside with Passion sitting in the front seat and Courtney in the back.

"Thanks for the ride." The female gangster stated earning a nod from Link.

"No problem, what are friends for." Link replied before driving away from the club and making his way towards the 3rd Ward.

"So where you staying at after…?" he started before trailing off.

"With Passion at least until I can find another place." She replied with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Sorry you got dragged into this." He stated.

"Don't apologize, I've been in this shit since Mark was in it." She shot back while Link continued to drive down the streets.

"So…Link you mind telling me more about yourself." Passion asked to Link's confusion as he turned to face her. "We know a lot about Mark and Lee, but you're always with them and really the silent type so you want to give me an idea of who you is?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Well I'm 22 and I was born in North Dockington and I met Mark in the foster care system." He replied to the woman's surprise.

"Foster care, no wonder you run with the bad boys because I can tell just by looking at you. You ain't like Mark or the others you different." She stated earning a slight chuckle from Link.

"Yeah well Mark. Lee, and Jimmy watched out for me since I was young when nobody else would. I may not be like them, but we're still a family in our own way." He replied. "Family ain't who you born with, it's who you die for." He added earning a slight chuckle from Courtney.

"I hear that." She replied as Link pulled up into a white Shotgun house in the 3rd Ward that was just outside of the projects.

"Well it was a good talk." Link stated earning a nod from Courtney as she stepped out the back of the car and closed the door while Link confusingly looked to Passion.

"Aren't you gonna go?" he asked while the woman gave a slight chuckle.

"I will, but first I want to give you something." She said to the man's confusion before he watched her undo the buttons on her white fur coat and reveal her dark fishnet stockings, bra, and panties that she had worn earlier. The sight of the woman seemed to leave Link speechless at first as he looked the stripper over and watched as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned against the door with a smile.

"You like what you see?" she asked while noticing the bright red blush on Link's face.

"Yeah!" he shot out before watching the woman lean towards and plant a small kiss on his right cheek.

"You sure we should be doing this now?" he asked only for Passion to ignore him as he watched her bend over in the seat with her luscious ass lifted to the air while unzipping his pants and pulling out his already erect member.

Seeing it actually surprised Passion, she'd been with a lot of men mostly black and she figured that Link wouldn't compare to any of them but as she looked him over she noticed he wasn't the smallest she'd seen or the longest but he was probably in her top five.

"You bigger then I gave you credit for white boy." She said to Link's confusion before he fell back as he felt her run her tongue along the side of his member before finally taking him into her mouth.

Link let out a low moan as he felt the woman take his entire member down into her throat before finally pulling him out with a loud pop and then beginning to stroke him. She then watched with a devilish grin as his pre-cum started to slowly trickle out.

"Give you taste kinda good." She said before running her tongue over his tip and lapping his juices up before slowly starting to suck him off with the belief that Link probably wouldn't be the longest lasting guy she had.

As she continued to suck off his helmet Link's mind went back to a conversation he had with Mark and Lee and remembered a phrase they both told him "Always share in the pleasure."

With that in mind the man of Irish descent felt a new fire rise in his belly as he slapped Passion on her butt hard enough to make the woman wince and give a chuckle before saying. "Well ain't you the aggressive white boy."

No sooner had she said that Link quickly snaked his right hand across her back before moving them to her panties and pushing them aside. The BSU member then started to finger the woman's somewhat moist entrance with his middle and index finger while his thumb massaged her clit.

He then heard her let out a low moan of satisfaction and after doing so he took his left hand grabbed her by the back of the head and pulled her up so that he could plant a kiss on her lips while continuing to finger the woman who let out a low chuckle.

"Oh you nasty huh?" she asked with feeling Link run his finger over her asshole before watching him capture her right nipple with his mouth and begin to suck on it. "You nasty so fucking nasty…but I like that shit though." She let out with a low moan while Link continued to finger her and watched as her juices started to leak out and stain his seats.

"I'm gonna cum." She started before Link softly bite down on her nipple while driving his fingers deep inside of her and feeling as her walls clenched around and him as she let out a pleasure filled squeal that filled the car and caught Link by surprise as a slight smile spread across his face.

"How was that?" he asked with an innocent smile that caused Passion to shoot up and press her lips to his for a violent kiss as Link leaned back to and struggled to use his mouth to defend from its foreign invader.

"You ain't getting away that easy." She said with a sick smile before moving to take Link's entire member back into her mouth shocking the BSU member as she turned her head to the side, sucked, and stroked him with both hands at the same time.

"I'm gonna!" he started before firing his load into the mouth of Passion who was taken by surprise but quickly started to lick up his salty juices.

"Me and you are gonna have some fun next time." She said with a chuckle while Link moved to plant a small kiss on the woman's forehead.

"See you around." He said before watching her redo the buttons on her coat before stepping out with him lightly patting her on her best described bubble butt.

"Phew!" Link let out with a slight smile before he looked down and noticed his cellphone of the floor of car and noticed that he had several missed calls and texts. As he went to open one of the texts he quickly went wide eyed at what it read.

" **VAGOS HIT THE HOOD!"**

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to the warehouse wasn't long for Task, Felix, and Adahy as they parked their cars outside of the building and quickly kicked in the door before making their way inside and noticing that it wasn't as filled with weapons crates as Felix remembered.

"I thought you said there were a lot of guns here." Adahy asked while sending a look to Felix.

"There were, that doesn't mean this guy hasn't been selling since then." Felix shot back before going for a crate and opening it up to reveal a that it was filled with five M4A1 Assault Rifles. "See we can still use these." He stated before opening another crate and seeing that it was also filled with five more M4A1's.

"I got something different over here." Said Task as he opened a crate and noticed that it was filled with AKM Assault Rifles.

Adahy soon followed suit and opened up a crate and noticed that it was filled seven Kel-Tec PLR-16's and a few hand grenades.

"I wonder if it's still here." Felix called out while moving through the other crates.

"What are you looking for?" Task asked.

"While we were here Cotton tried to sell Mark another Rifle. It was something Mark said he really wanted but couldn't afford and it was something that was hell of tricked out." Felix replied before going through several crates before finally finding what he was looking for.

"I found it!" Felix called out causing the duo to approach him and look inside of the crate at the weapon before them. It was a Beretta ARX160 Assault Rifle and like Felix mentioned it was greatly tricked out with a ACOG Sight, GLX160 Grenade Launcher mounted on the under barrel, and there was even an Iron Sight Attachment for the Grenade Launcher.

"Imagine Neto with that thing." Said Adahy as he eyed the weapon closely.

"Neto's not getting it this is going to the Ernesto." Felix replied to the group's confusion.

"Why is that, Neto is the most capable of killing Mark." Stated Adahy.

"Neto also killed my friends. I don't care if he lives or dies but I do care about brown getting a fighting a chance and Joe, Muujai, and all of the BGA dead." Felix shot back while Adahy nodded his head.

"Alright then." He replied while opening up another crate and seeing that it was filled with Hand Grenades.

"Adahy give me five of those and see to it that the Azteca's get their hands on these." he said to the confusion of the Creek Warrior.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a raised brow.

"To let Joe know we're coming for him." He shot back before making his way out of the warehouse while Task and Adahy sent a look back at the crates of weapons. As the Creek Warrior started loading the crates up in the back of his truck the Lakota found himself inwardly cursing himself. He knew where this war was going and it wouldn't be long before innocent lives were caught in the crossfire.

After loading up as many crates as they could Task and Adahy immediately set fire to the warehouse to ensure that none of the New Arcadia gang members would be using any of the other weapons they had to leave behind. Little did they know though there were people inside of the warehouse that were hiding in the back. Cotton was an arms dealer with no real soldiers of his own, but he did have a few guys on his payroll many of whom were cowards themselves though the few there did manage to snap a few pictures of one of the men in the warehouse and sent it off to his other boss…Maurice Roman.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Link who inwardly cursed himself at not being able to call in the troops when the Vagos attacked the 17th Ward and got away with six keys of the groups heroin. Mark was gonna be pissed when he found out, but he knew he'd be more pissed when he found out that Mr. Santa Muerte did the hit himself.

To make matters worse this newly unified South Side Alliance in New Arcadia too out well over twenty guys. They were all members of the Ballas and Mark had no love for them, but they killed Kaos in the process. He was the groups biggest earners and was also a close ally in the 17th Ward that tied Mark and the independent and the remaining Ballas that fell under him after he took control of the 17th Ward.

"This shit is just gonna get worse." Link said before stepping out of his car and making his way inside of the house where he noticed Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, and Buck standing before Manfred who had a serious look on his face.

"I found out what shot down our drone." He said before turning to his new laptop and spinning the device around and showing the last image the camera had captured before going offline.

The sight of the picture both shocked and surprised Link as he noticed the picture of the familiar Mexican-American man of Quechan descent on the screen with a Pistol in his hand aimed at the aircraft.

"It seems we have a traitor in our ranks." Manfred said aloud with hurt and pain in his voice at the realization that the man he felt the closest to of the BSU members would betray the group for the enemy.

In their eyes snitches were bad, but those that betrayed their brothers were worse…they were a dying breed.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Lincoln Parish wasn't long for Task and Adahy as the duo found themselves standing in front of Ernesto, Miguel, and Primo while a group of Azteca members took the crate of weaponry into the safe house.

"We'll be sure to split these guns up with the Vagos and Marabunta." Stated Primo as Ernesto nodded his head before handing Task and Adahy and envelope filled with cash.

"You'll get the other half at the end of the week **Vatos**. I can promise we'll be flushed in **feria** after today." Miguel pointed out with a chuckle.

"Why what happened?" asked Task.

"Neto took the Orgullo Marron members and hit the 17th Ward." Miguel shot out to the groups shock and surprise. "Got eight Kilos of Tar Heroin from those **Chavalas** with no appearance from that fucking Mulatto or the Chino." He added with a slight chuckle.

"Whoa I guess you those guys are afraid to come out and face you." Replied Adahy with a slight smile before Task sent a look his way. "That reminds me our friend Felix wanted you to have this Ernesto." Said Adahy as he reached into a crate and pulled out the ARX160 Assault Rifle and presented it to the Onda member.

"Damn **Carnale** , he really wants to help out." Replied Primo as Ernesto looked over the weapon before a smile spread across the man's face.

" **Que** , where is the guy anyway?" the New Austin and San Andrea Onda member asked with a raised brow.

"He's proving he's down for the cause." The Adahy replied.

 **Club Voodoo**

The drive to the Voodoo Club wasn't long for Felix as he found himself walking inside of the building and moving through the crowd of dancing people in route to the back. He had his hood pulled over the back of his head and his gaze to the floor as he went in hopes that nobody would recognize him.

After making his way past the club goers and stripper Felix found himself looking down the hall that led to the back office of the club where he knew Joe was located and all that was stopping him from going inside were two guards standing out front.

"Sir you can't be back here." Yelled one man as he noticed Felix approaching him before going wide eyed as the man of Quechan descent drew his Pistol and fired off five shots that hit the man in the chest before doing the same with the second man.

"What the hell was that?" asked Joe as, Cake, and Muujai lifted their heads at the sound of the gunshots while a few of the club goers lifted their heads at the sound as Felix forcibly kicked in the door to the back office and pulled the pins on two of his Grenades.

" **Buenos Noches**!" Felix yelled out before tossing the Grenades into the room and causing Joe, Cake, and Muujai to jump to cover to avoid the explosives.

"GET DOWN!" Muujai yelled out as the two devices exploded and racked the back office and as Felix went to pull the pin on the next to Grenades he was stopped by as Muujai and Cake fired their Pistols and struck him five times in the chest luckily hitting his vest but knocking him back and causing him to drop the Grenades.

"SHIT!" Felix yelled before running down the hall while Muujai went up and kicked the Grenades down the hall and then watching as they went up in a violent explosion that caused a series of screams to go off inside the club.

"Shit!" Felix called out before running for the exit only to run into a stripper who raised her hands up and yelled. "Don't shoot I didn't see anything."

Her words went on deaf ears though as Felix lifted his Pistol and fired a single shot into the skull of the woman. It wasn't out of spite or because she was a target, but solely because she was lying she did see him and she knew exactly who he was and he couldn't risk anyone knowing what he just did.

As Felix ran out the emergency exit Cake looked down and noticed that Joe was lying flat on the ground, having twisted his leg trying to avoid the explosion, Muujai on the other hand made his way out of the office in search of Felix to his shock though instead of seeing a Mexican man hiding underneath a black hood he saw the bodies of six dead strippers along with nine dead Civilian and another twelve that were injured in the Grenade Explosion.

"Oh shit!" he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

 **Central Louisiana**

Things were finally starting to return to Mark as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that instead of sinking to the bottom of a river he was now lying on his bed in room he was given at the cabin looking up at the ceiling.

"Shit!" he said before slowly rising up and feeling an intense pain in his back midsection as realization hit him and caused him to remember that he was blown off a base.

"I wouldn't move around too much if I were you." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice a familiar Chinese woman looking at him from a chair in the room.

"Ana!" he said with a slight smile before watching the woman stand and approach him.

"You gave us all quite a scare back there." She said while looking at the youngest Roman. "Took us an hour to find you after you washed up." She stated while Mark gave a low chuckle.

"I can't remember much after seeing that tower fall." He replied.

"Yeah, you nicked your head pretty good." She said while pointing to the bandages on his forehead while Mark lifted his head and rubbed her bandage covered forehead.

"Anything else wrong with me?" he asked while watching the woman shake her head from side to side.

"A few bumps, bruises, maybe a few burns on your back but other than that you're perfectly fine." She said before watching as Mark slowly rose to raise himself up and throw his feet over the edge of the bed.

"I thought I said keep still." She replied before Mark wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and brought her closer to him.

"You did, like I listen though." He shot back with a slight chuckle while continuing to hold the woman in his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where's Devlin?" he asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Waiting for me, I thought I would check on you while Ali got some sleep." She replied while Mark remembered the face of the FIB Agent as she watched him fall to the river.

"She's been here all day?" he asked.

"Yeah and so has Lee. I had to ask Kyra to let him sleep with her in her bed just to get him out of here." She shot back earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Throw in some cuddle time and he'll leave." He shot out with a chuckle while feeling Ana rub his back.

"Can we finish what we started earlier?" he asked with a hint of pleading in his voice while Ana lifted his gaze up to hers.

"Believe me I want to, but we can't not now." She replied causing Mark to lower his head.

"I understand, I'm sorry you had to break protocol just to find me." He replied.

"Of course I did, you're special to me." She stated before the duo shared a long kiss with one another before breaking apart.

"I need to go, but try not to move around too much Mark." Ana ordered earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah!" he replied while looking away from her.

"You may want to go take a shower though, you smell like Catfish." She replied earning a slight smile from Mark.

"River water will do that to you." Said Mark as he slowly rose to his feet and heard them pop as he did.

" **Bonswa,** **Mo laimé twa**." Mark let out wishing the woman a goodnight and an I love you and watching as Ana gave him a smile before another kiss on the lips. She loved it when he spoke to her in French it sent shivers down her spine and made her somewhat love him just a little more.

After breaking the kiss Mark watched as Ana slowly made her way out of the room with his gaze paying particular attention to her hips as thy rocked from side to side as she walked out of the room. Upon seeing her close the door behind her Mark took the chance to look down at himself. He was shirtless but had a few bandages in places where he figured he had scars and the group took him out of his pants so that now he was only wearing a pair of silver gym shorts.

The Creole then went to sniff himself and upon doing so he immediately recoiled his nose back in disgust as his nostrils was filled with the familiar scent of Catfish. He loved to eat the fish, but he like most of America hated the mucky water smell that the creatures carried with them.

The youngest Roman then went to his dresser to grab a change of clothing and then made his way out of his room. He decided to young the upstairs shower instead of the downstairs one because the upstairs one actually offered hot water unlike the others. He and Lee have been settling with cold showers all week long mostly because Ana, Kyra, and Alison took almost forever in the bathroom. People say it's sexist to say a woman spends forever in the bathroom, but he called bullshit if they said it wasn't true.

Upon stepping inside of the bathroom he was immediately greeted by the sight of a familiar man looking at himself in the mirror.

"The hell are you doing up here?" he asked before watching as Patrick turned back to face him with a smile.

"Sorry I woke up and thought I could use a shave." The man said while rubbing his chin hair.

"No I mean why the hell are you still here at the cabin?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Oh just like you Marco is in the other room hurt. Unlike you though he took more serious burns across his back so Ana said we could stay here while he rests." Patrick stated while Mark eyed him closely. In truth he wanted to tell the man to leave the cabin, but he couldn't. Marco stood beside him in the battle with that Juggernaut and he doubted he could have beaten him on his own so he decided to hold his anger.

"Well since you need a shower, I'll let you have your space." He stated before making his way out of the bathroom while Mark turned back to look at the man.

"Hey Patrick." He called out before watching the man turn around to face him. "When we were leaving the base we came across a group of dead Merryweather soldiers. I didn't kill them, Ana's team didn't get to them, neither did Lee, and Marco and Charlie were busy." Mark stated earning a chuckle from the man.

"If you were asking was I in the base then yes, was I running a different mission yes, will I tell you…I believe you know the answer to that already Marcus Roman." Patrick shot back before making his way down the stairs while Mark eyed the man closely. There was something about Patrick he didn't like, he didn't know what it was but he got the wrong impression from the man.

As Mark set his clothes down on and went to take off his shorts he was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door and causing him to let out a groan.

"Patrick I swear if you say you forgot anything I'm gonna slit your throat from ear to ear." Mark replied before walking to the door only to watch a familiar someone step into the bathroom covering themselves with a green towel.

"Ali!" he said causing the woman to jump forward and land into him knocking them both to the floor with Mark landing on his sore back while she landed on top of him.

"Crap!" she said before looking down and noticed Mark laying down on the ground with a pained look on his face. "Mark!" she said.

"Hey there little bird." He said before noticing a smile spread across the face of the woman as she pulled him in for a tight embrace.

"Thank god you're alright, I was so worried." She said before noticing the smile on his face.

"No need to be." He said with a slight smile before moving to lift himself up only to be knocked back down by Alison who kept her gaze on him before moving to rest her head on his chest.

As she held him though Mark gave a slight blush as he noticed that the front of Alison's towel had owned up and not only was her head pressed against his chest but so were her exposed breast. He couldn't help but feel a slight twitch in his pants as he felt the FIB Agents nipples press into his chest and soon he heard her give a low yelp before looking down and noticing the tip of Mark's semi-erect penis sticking out the top of his shorts and poking her in the stomach.

As realization hit her and she finally remembered that she was naked in front of Mark she couldn't help but blush herself at her situation. The blush only seemed to brighten as she felt Mark's member throbbing against her leg as her mind flashed back to the times when she had him inside of her.

"Sorry!" he said before looking away from the woman and allowing Alison enough time to rise to her feet and fix the towel so that it was covering her body back up while Mark readjusted himself in his pants before rising to his feet and continuing to look away from the woman who kept her hands to the front of her towel to keep herself covered.

"You're okay." Alison let out breaking the awkward silence that had developed over the duo as she tried to keep her eyes away from the Roman's growth.

"Yeah a little banged up is all but…I'm gonna be okay." He replied while looking away from Alison. "I should head to the downstairs bathroom." He added only to be stopped by Alison stepping in front of him and bringing him in for another hug.

"I thought I lost you." She said while running her hands over the Creole's bare back while he looked down and admired the woman's figure in the towel.

"Well I'm okay and this nightmare is over." He replied with a half-smile.

"I didn't know what you do for Ana could be so…intense." She replied.

"That was just today, normally it isn't all running and gunning." He retorted with a slight smile while looking down at the bandage over Alison's arm where the bullet from earlier had grazed her. He knew it would leave a permanent scar and he hated knowing that.

"Next time you stay in New Arcadia okay, these jobs…they're not something you should be doing." He stated while Alison nodded her head into his chest.

"You know the reason I came here was because I wanted to escape the death in New Arcadia, but I got my fill today and I'll get my fill tomorrow." She stated to Mark's confusion. "I don't know but they a lot of things have been happening in the city since we've been gone." She added causing Mark to grit his teeth as he thought about the war that was still being waged in his city.

"They found two more bodies in vacant homes yesterday." She replied to Mark's surprise. "Steve called me and told me, this guy is just dropping more bodies and honestly I think he's only doing it to draw me back." She finished while Mark rubbed her back.

"This guys got a hard on for you, but don't worry you'll get him…I know you will." He stated earning a slight nod from Alison who moved her hands to the bare chest of the youngest Roman.

"Mark can you do something for me?" she asked earning a confused look from the Creole.

"What's do you need?" he asked knowing better to ask before responding.

"Kiss me." She ordered to his confusion as he eyed her closely. "Back when we were together you kissed me whenever me and you were put into dangerous situations and when you did it I felt…almost invincible." She added to his confusion.

"When you kissed me all my fears, doubts, everything that kept hindering me just faded away and I really need that now." She said while Mark eyed her closely.

"I know you-." She started before going silent as Mark forcibly pressed his lips against hers catching the woman by surprise but she quickly straightened herself and fell into the kiss. As Mark continued the kiss Alison moved her arms to back of his neck and intertwined them forcing Mark to continue the kiss not that he was trying to break it and while Alison's hands were at his neck they weren't at her towel causing it to open and reveal her front to Mark who quickly moved his hands to her bare waist and pressed the FIB Agent closer to him.

Despite Mark's strong Catfish like stench he and Alison continued to kiss for what must have been twelve full minutes with neither side wanting to break it and hands feeling at the bodies of the other as Alison gave a slight blush as she felt Mark's member press into the bottom of her right breast. This seemed to strengthen her resolve and get her more wet as she tried to slide her tongue into his mouth only for Mark to forcibly pull away from her.

"Still feeling doubt?" he asked while eyeing her closely and noticing just a trickle of saliva coming from the side of her mouth.

"Not as much!" she replied with a half-smile before moving to cover herself back up.

"I should get going." He said before moving to walk past Alison who quickly stopped him.

"Are you coming to bed with me tonight?" she asked causing Mark to look back at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah!" he said in a low tone before watching the woman grab a bottle of lotion that was on the bathroom sink and quickly hand it to him.

"We both know our…desires may make sleeping next to each other difficult so take care of yourself while your down there." She said before pointing to Mark's lower body and causing him to look down and notice much of his helmet sticking out of the top part of his shorts.

"Right…thanks." He replied with a half-smile.

"And Mark-." She added causing him to turn back around and notice standing with the front of her towel somewhat open allowing him to see her toned midsection, belly button, and part of hers of her breasts. She was standing with her right side more visible then her but the towel was still in the way so while her left boob was entirely exposed he could only make out part of her areola but still see her erect nipple sticking out just not in his direction. Her right breast was somewhat covered by the towel so he was only able to see the left side of her areola and no nipple but it was still a good sight for him.

The FIB Agent had two of the prettiest set of breast he'd ever despite her set being some of the smallest he'd ever seen. Ana was knocking at the doors for a small D cup and his ex-Tasha was at a large C cup, while Alison was maybe at a large B or small C but what she lacked in size she made up for in eye grabbers. When he first saw her nude her nipples were the first thing that caught his attention her light pink nipples noticeably protruded outward and her immediately caught one's eyes despite being the same color as her nicely defined areolas.

When she was away he had many nights thinking about seeing them again and to see partial of them right now seemed to be doing it for him and to add the sight of her nicely sculpted stomach and concave belly button made the youngest Roman want to just lose it then and there.

"When you do it…only think of me." She said earning a devilish smile from the Creole.

" **Çé bon** , no need to tell me twice." Said Mark as he slowly started to back out of the bathroom while continuing to look at Alison who couldn't help but to give a small smile at the youngest Roman before turning on the hot water in the shower. She had told him to only think of her while he masturbated and she would do the same with only him in mind so in a way it was kinda like sex…kinda.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this long ass chapter people I hope you liked it because it took me a while to write. Usually when I write chapters I go for a great deal of action in fights but being that this was Mark, Lee, and Ana taking on Merryweather I had to bring out my Michael Bay side apply a lot of fighting, explosions, and moments that make you say WTF.**

 **Mark showing Alison how to shoot and learning that she isn't good with a lot of weapons is actually something my uncle pointed out to me when he worked security. My uncle is a Veteran of the Marines and when he said when he said his first security job they only hired people with military or police training and he said the guys who were military trained always outshined the people with cop training whether they were regular law enforcement of FBI.**

 **The reason for that is because the police and FBI aren't really trained to handle real combat situations similar to that as a soldier would. Now states are trying to militarize the police and give them weapons you would expect to see in Iraq, training wise they don't really have the skills to go against guys with military training or who have been fighting their entire life.**

 **If you've followed this story since the beginning you'll see that Mark has shown Alison a lot in terms of combat and now using a gun, mostly because he knows that knowledge is key to surviving. With the FBI they do have a SWAT Team but most FBI Agents are only issued Pistols with the lower ranking one's only using guns that fire 9mm rounds. So Mark basically showed Alison to use a variety of weapons which is good when you're a gangster because you never know what you're gonna get your hands on.**

 **What Link mentioned to Passion and Courtney about how white skin means a lot in some neighborhood and defines how you're treated is actually somewhat true. In my neighborhood there are white people who live in it and Mexicans and a lot of them have been with us since we were in grade school so we managed to accept who they are but if you go into other neighborhoods they will be treated different.**

 **The pissing match between Mark, Lee, and Charlie seemed to be one of my favorite points of this chapter. Charlie is an asshole in all regards and when he said that Ana has leaky gutters that basically means she is so loose from sex that the semen inside of her constantly leaks out and if you were me you can see why Mark would want to cut his head off.**

 **This new member of Devlin's team Patrick is visually based off actor Topher Grace who played Eddie on That 70's Show and Venom on Spider Man 3. With Mark, Tully, and Kyra killing off much of Devlin's assets the last time they met he had to bring in someone else and what this guy Patrick has up his sleeve will actually surprise you.**

 **That Ambush BSU and the 17** **th** **Ward Gangsters pulled on the Marabunta guys was based somewhat off that Ambush from Narcos where Pablo Escobar killed Carrio. And Jimmy is in New Arcadia his main reason for being there is to not only avenge the deaths of Miller and Viktor but also to back Mark up in this war because if you look at it his numbers are spread pretty thin and are constantly thinning out.**

 **The idea of using Chicken Grease instead of Kerosene or Gasoline in the Molotov's is actually something one my Ex's told me. She said if I pissed her off she's set me on fire with Chicken Grease instead of Gasoline and naturally I got turned on. A Grease fire is a lot worse than a fire, it doesn't explode but it does keep burning until the oxygen is taken away so that means if you get burning grease on you it's gonna keep burning you and if you put water on it it'll just make it worse.**

 **The Heist on Merryweather is actually something I've been planning for a while now and it setups for things to come. If you noticed Ana mentioned they were looking for information about something dangerous that Merryweather was brining into the port of Los Santos, that sets up for the Merryweather heist Trevor, Michael, and Franklin pull but Lester make them put whatever they stole back. It was never revealed what exactly they stole so I think I'll add my own stake to what it was.**

 **The company Bioware is the company I thought up for the Finances and Felonies DLC. Me and Onkwehonwe both agree that the F &F DLC seems a bit…boring but I decided to put my spin on it and created a company that is involved in weapons trafficking and the selling of stolen goods, but I also made them a legitimate business that is owns stocks in Merryweather similar to Devin Weston. This makes them a scary problem and will come back to bite Mark in the ass and I'm in negotiation with Onkwehonwe to see how we may be able to make them a factor in Concrete Jungle.**

 **Well it came out that Felix is a traitor to the BSU members and it'll be interesting to see how Mark and Lee handle him. Before that information came out though I wanted to give him another conversation with Manfred. In that small group of BSU members Mark, Lee, and Link have their closeness, Miller and Viktor had theirs, Davey and Eddy have theirs, and Felix and Manfred sorta have each other. They have each other because they're kinda that odd people out in the group because they're the most culturally distant from everyone else. The group is mostly white, Mark has his family and black friends, Lee has the Vietnamese, but neither of them had more Mexicans or Indians around them that thought the way they did or saw the world they way they did so they sorta confided in each other.**

 **What Mark mentioned about the college being turned into a prison and then turned into a military base is actually something that happened to a small college down here. There was a dude who was running for governor in the past that said he wanted to shut down more colleges and turn them into prisons the reason for that is because Louisiana has a bigger prison population than anywhere else in the US or the World. We literally outdo China and Russia. One reason for that is because the state gets money from the number of people in the prisons and because of that inmates from other states find themselves being transferred to Louisiana prisons.**

 **One of the founding members of Dead Man Inc was sent to prison here, along with a member of the Texas Syndicate, and the Aryan Brotherhood and that's one of the reasons why they were able to spread themselves into the Louisiana Prison System. There aren't that many gangs inside but the one's we do have are outside.**

 **The Heist itself was somewhat based off a Halo Reach Machinima I saw called Elites of War. Mark killing that member of the Families and giving him a final drink before he killed him was based off that scene in Power where Ghost gave Rolla a drink before he killed him. The two were friends and Mark and this guy may not have known each other but they can relate to each other and in a way Mark can see himself in that guy.**

 **Him dropping the name Barry is in hint to the story GTA Sunbelt City. Barry was another one of the main characters besides Jrue and Ernesto. Being that Sunbelt City never ended and Afro Spirit is dead, may he rest in peace, Barry is basically up for grabs. Me and Onkwehonwe talked about leaving him in prison but he may make an appearance in one of our stories later down the line. He was a very interesting character in my opinion.**

 **Crafty, that's one word I use to describe both Mark and Lee they'll come up with ingenious ways to defeat their enemies and using the bomb and the making the Merryweather soldiers shoot each other was just one way of showing off that craftiness.**

 **The fight with the Juggernaut was based off something I read in a Bioshock Fanfic where someone fought a Big Daddy, punctured the armor, and stuck their pistol through the holes and shot the man inside of the suit. The Juggernaut Armor in GTA V has been redesigned if you haven't seen it and now it's actually a little harder to beat so I wanted to emphasis that with how I had the group fight it and Mark being knocked off that platform and landing in the River was based off that scene in MW3 where Yuri slid down the mountain and landed in that River. That was one of my favorite missions in MW3 not because you get to use the UGV but because I got to fight beside the Russian Rebels.**

 **The IAA Agent Owen is visually based on Kevin Costner and one of the things I wanted to point out with him is that at first Ana was the only IAA Agent that was in this story but later on we'll meet a lot more including everyone's favorite bitch in a pants suit.**

 **His silent friend didn't have a design but originally I thought about making him Niko to sort of explain where Niko was during the events of GTA V because he was mentioned by Lester but he said he fell off the radar and that would sort of explain what happened to him. I decided to not use Niko though being that this is basically set in the Online Universe in a different state I decided to not feature prominent major main playable characters in the GTA Universe like Niko, Franklin, Michael, I've already name dropped Trevor but that's because he's in online but the others are no shows. Like Onkwehonwe has shown Franklin in his story but he never name drops Franklin and he's sort of just a face to his group.**

 **The Character Passion is visually based off Melissa De Sousa and as you can tell she's another stripper. She was mostly featured because it's been a while since I wrote a lemon even a partial one and something I wanted to point out with her is that I get constantly asked why do Mark, Alison, and Ana seem to get all the lemons and you know what they're kinda right. All my lemons feature those three so I wanted to put someone new on that list. Link mostly because Lee doesn't really have a stable relationship, Task will admit he and Maria are off and on, and Adahy is someone distant to most women. These characters will have lemons but they will come later including one with Felix.**

 **Also if you want to see the Vagos and Neto hit up the Ballas in the 17** **th** **Ward you'll have to read the last chapter of Concrete Jungle because not only do they hit the 17** **th** **Ward they also do somethings that will bring a lot of heat not only on themselves but on the war in general and so will Task, Adahy, and Felix with stealing Cotton's guns.**

 **The biggest mistake seemed to have been made by Felix though with his actions in the club, it'll setup a bigger problem not only for them but for everyone including Joe.**

 **The scene with Mark and Alison in the bathroom was sort of just thrown in there, but next chapter something will happen that will sort of force them both apart with reality settling into the both of the,**

 **Stick around for next chapter everyone as BSU, the 17** **th** **Ward, and 3** **rd** **Ward take the fight to the Vagos, Mark and Lee pull off a small heist to replace Cotton's stolen guns, Felix bonds with Azteca's and finds himself in the crosshairs of his former friends, Alison has to deal with two problems in New Arcadia, and the city is torn as this war creates problems within both the black and brown communities.**

 **Thank you for reading have a good New Years Zilla 2000 Out.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A City Divided by Blood, Race, and War**

 **The Battle of New Arcadia Pt II**

 **New Arcadia (Five Days Later)**

No matter how much he wanted to go deaf at this moment it just wasn't happening for Melvin Boudreaux. He was known around the city as the Mayor of New Arcadia and despite having black blood from his grandmother he was the first white person to hold the position since the 1970's. He won that title by being a great face to the community and being loved by the cities large minority number, but today he was torn between the two people in front of him.

One was an African American woman with short brown hair, dark brown skin, wide eyes, and wearing a black pants suit. This woman's name was Megan Stokes, she was the councilwoman for parts Uptown Area of New Arcadia that consisted of the 4th, 5th, 14th, 16th, and 17th Wards. She was a pillar of their communities in her own eyes, but behind closed doors he knew the woman was dirty. He didn't have a full picture of it but he knew it.

The other person was a woman of Mexican and Honduran descent with long curly black hair, wide black eyes, and wearing a grey pants suit. This woman's name was Gloria Menendez and unlike Ms. Stokes she wasn't a councilwoman in New Arcadia but instead she was political advocate and one of the leading members of the National Alliance of La Raza. They were a political advocacy group in the United States that seeked reform for documented and undocumented in the United States and had been called in to quell what's been going on in New Arcadia.

A full scale war was going on in the streets of New Arcadia, some called it a war between streets gang but Melvin knew better than to call it that. This war was becoming a full scale race war that with black and brown citizens of New Arcadia squaring off with one another and killing each other at every turn.

"Why are you even here again?" asked Megan breaking the concentration of the Mayor as he sent a look to Ms. Menendez.

"As I said, I'm here to ask you stop this senseless harassment of La Raza in New Arcadia by the police." She shot out with anger in her tone.

"You call it harassment I call it a public service." The Councilwoman responded with anger in her tone as she eyed the woman closely. "These Hispanic gang members have launched full scale war on not only the gangs of New Arcadia but the people. An entire housing project has to be remodeled in the second war after gangsters ran in spraying the place with guns and leaving the people inside scared, gangsters pulled guns on innocent people just a few days ago, and then they go and crucify a young man on a cross and leave his dead body to be seen for all to see." She added before looking to the Mayor.

"I know for a fact you go to church Mayor Boudreaux and you should be just as heated as I am right now." She yelled out before turning to the woman.

"First off La Raza doesn't like to be called Hispanic because we are not of Spain." She shot out with anger of her own. "Second the Mexican and Honduran gangs in New Arcadia aren't fighting because they want to. They're fighting to get the respect they and the people deserve. I've talked to many families in this city and almost six in every ten homes has someone that has been discriminated against by African Americans in this city. There are people who have been assaulted, robbed, and beaten just for fun. Parents even say they can't let their kids on the school bus without the fear of violence coming their way." She shot back.

"I don't support gangs or gang members but if a boy has to join a gang in order to protect himself and his family what do you expect would happen." The woman shouted back with anger in her tone.

"Yeah none of you support gang members but when your son goes out and tosses grenades in a night club and kills seventeen people and injures thirty more you hide them, cover for them, and protect them from the police." The Councilwoman shouted back.

"What happened at that night club was unfortunate, but none of the gangs have knowledge of who performed that heinous act." She shot back. "Honestly if you ask me you should be asking how the young man got the hand grenades and why a warehouse, owned by Ms. Stokes cousin, was found burned down and filled with guns." She added earning a shocked look from the woman.

"Oh you would try to bring my family in this, as I've said before I know nothing about my cousin's actions and even if the man did get the Grenades from his warehouse it just adds fuel to the fire that the New Arcadia Police Department should perform raids on all these gang members so we can get these guns off the streets before more innocents are killed." She shouted back.

"Right, you're all for helping the police take the guns off the streets but only when your cousin isn't selling them." Gloria retorted starting a shouting match between the two women that the Mayor quickly broke up.

"Enough!" he shouted causing the two women to stop. "I can care less about either of you, but this war in New Arcadia needs to come to end now." He stated. "I can't call the police off the brown community because like it or not there are murders in your homes and until someone brings them up I can't stop this." He shouted to Gloria before turning to Megan.

"And she's right your family is just at fault. So deliver your cousin or whoever you know that's involved a message. If this war doesn't come to an end the hammer will come down…on the entire city and those words are coming from the Governor not myself." He shouted earning a calm look from the woman.

"Now leave both of you." He said before watching closely as the two women walked out of the room before reaching into his desk and pulling out a cellphone and dialing a number.

"Yeah…I'm gonna need you to do your thing." He said before hanging up and taking a deep breath.

 **2** **nd** **Ward New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going slow for Alison as she found herself at home sitting in the small office at her desk going over the photos of the last two people killed by New Arcadia's newest Serial Killer. The first body was that of a blonde woman who'd been shot in the head and who's gutted body was found in a vacant home in the upper 9th Ward. The second belonged to an African American man who'd been shot in the head and who's castrated corpse was found in the 11th Ward.

He was leaving a trail of bodies that went through much of New Arcadia and seemed to be playing a game that he was only allowing Alison to play through. That thought scared Alison, she didn't know exactly why this man was only targeting her and those in her life, but the thought of them getting hurt because of her seemed to frighten her.

"Even on your day off here you are working." Came the familiar voice of Steve causing the woman to lift her head and notice him standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his face.

"I think I've missed to many days from work." She replied after remembering her time with Mark, Lee, and Ana at the cabin and the heist they pulled off against Merryweather. Despite all the death that happened around her that day Alison felt somewhat numb to it. She didn't know if it was because she was alright with it or not, but she was able to shrug it off like it was just another day.

She had just returned home earlier that morning with Mark and Lee while Alison went to her hotel in Red Stick with Kyra. The feeling of being back home seemed somewhat good to Alison, despite everything she'd been through.

"It's alright you had a legitimate reason." He replied before approaching the woman. "How's your father?" Steve asked earning a confused look from Alison before she remembered she told Steve she would be visiting her father.

"He's doing better." She replied earning a nod from Steve who approached her and quickly started to massage her shoulders. She knew where this was going, this was one of the way he let her know that he wanted to have sex without actually saying it out loud.

"That's good I was worried about you." He said before leaning down and planting a kiss on Alison's forehead then moving down to her mouth only to watch in surprise as Alison pulled away from him. He was confused, but she wasn't. These past few days she had spent her time with Marcus and despite the duo not having sex she still felt dirty. It seemed almost like it was every day she found herself thinking about the Louisiana Creole and remembering being wrapped in his arms while his throbbing member was pressed against her leg.

"Is something wrong?" Steve asked with a hurt look on her face that made Alison somewhat curse herself before rising up to give him a quick kiss on the lips while he wrapped his arms around her and quickly explored her mouth with his tongue.

Before long the FIB Agent found herself sitting on her home office desk watching as Steve pulled her black stocking over her right knee, sliding it off her leg, and then setting it aside. As he removed her other Alison couldn't help but look over Steve's face. When she thought of Steve and then Mark she couldn't help but compare the duo that seemed more opposite than anything else.

Steve was an FIB Agent and sworn to uphold the law while Mark had many titles contract killer, gang leader, and hired gun. They were just two different people and it wasn't just that one was black and the other white they were two separate people. Steve wore much of his emotions on his sleeve whether they be good or bad and Mark kept much of his emotions bottled up behind a shell and his gun. Where she could read Steve like a book Mark was probably the most unpredictable men in her lives. Where Mark was exciting he was also hazardous and while Steve was plain he was also her childhood version of Prince Charming.

As she watched the man take her leg in his hands and plant kisses on her foot, then her shin, then knee, and finally her thigh Alison couldn't help but blush as she felt the man's coarse Mustache and five-O'clock shadow scratching her skin. She then gave a low shudder as nervousness welled in her stomach as she felt herself starting to get wet.

Steve then stood first and took both of her hands and pulled her to her feet for another kiss that Alison easily sunk into. He then pulled his shirt up over his head with one swift motion, revealing his surprisingly muscular body beneath with hair running across his chest and leaving a trail from his chiseled abs and into his jeans. Alison then unbuttoned her dress shirt and let is slide from her arms onto the brown carpet covered floors.

When their relationship first started Alison vowed it would never be anything more. It seemed innocent when they first met for coffee to discuss a case. Then the work-related meetings turned to personal ones and professional conversations became more intimate. Before long the duo were talking about past relationships from Steve's failed relationships to Alison's small number. One day, he asked to meet her at his home, and despite her better judgement she went. They kissed and things went a little further as she remembered the taste of Steve's tongue and the feeling of his hands running over her body.

Alison had lost count on how many times they'd had sex after that moment, but she did remember it was around the same time she stopped calling and texting Marcus. She didn't have the heart or stomach to tell him that she was with another man or that she'd slept with another man. She felt like she was cheating on him at first but after a few months she brought that thought of her head.

As Steve slid her bra down her arms, baring her somewhat medium, supple breast the man then gripped one roughly and soon took one of Alison's nipples in his mouth and biting only so slightly. Alison winced slightly and he released her. She always thought her breast were too small for a guys liking and herself to skinny, but the way Mark and Steve payed close attention to them made her think otherwise. They were only slightly larger than a B Cup but they weren't nowhere near a D, still Mark described them as the breast of a model and they fit with her model like physique. He called her a 1950's model, at first she didn't know how to take the comment, but then he described to her that models in those times didn't have computers to make themselves look perfect and neither did she. She was all-natural and beautiful and hearing that only made her love him more.

Pulling her body against his, Steven then pressed his mouth to hers and one hand soon slid under her dark red panties and grabbed at her plump behind. Alison gave a low yelp as she felt herself getting wetter and her heart flustering. She then watched with a smoky gaze as Steve dropped to his knees, pulled her underwear around her ankles, and then pressed his face between her legs. Through moans, the female FIB Agent ran her hands through his hair and pushed his head further into her. His lips kissed hers and Alison let out a few low moans and after a few moments Steve stopped and leaned in to kiss her.

The man wasn't able to bring her to orgasm through oral sex and only rarely went down on her, unlike Mark who would go down on her, bring her to multiple orgasms, and leave her drenching the bed gasping for air and struggling to uncurl her toes with just his tongue and not want anything in return. He just loved the way she tasted and the way she sounded when having an orgasm.

As Steve kissed her though Alison could taste herself, it was a reckless moment but it did excite her. He then grabbed her by her waist and turned her over. With one knee on the desk and one foot on the floor Alison looked back him over her shoulder. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his member, the first time she saw it she was shocked to see that he was much larger than she imagined. He was somewhat longer than Mark by maybe an inch but he lacked girth. Then with one rough hand gripping her waist, he guided himself inside her. It wasn't instant pleasure at first there was a slight pain, but then the pleasure sunk in. He then slowly slid it back out seeming to savor every moment then once his head came out he pushed it back inside her with a greater force. Then he started to gradually pick up speed.

He leaned forward to grip her breast as he continued to drive into her and at first he had to catch them as they bounced rhythmically with each thrust. They panted in unison as Alison perky bottom slam against his hips and created a slight smacking sound that filled the air. Steve then clasped his hands around her throat and pulled her to his chest with such a force it almost knocked the wind out of her. As he continued to drive into her Alison took her right hand and started to caress her stiffened clit to while reaching back with her left and grabbing his arm and dug her nails into his broad, hairy forearm. With his mantle filling her and her own soft fingers pressing on her clit she felt her climax approaching and before long her moaning broke into a guttural scream as she came.

He then flipped her onto her back and parted her legs to the side to expose her pink wet flower. She was afraid the first time he had her in this position. She mostly feared if he would brag to the other guys behind her back about how he nailed the new girl. She never really got an answer for that, but with the news of their relationship she didn't have to.

Her thoughts then returned to her as he entered her again. It rained the other day and a heat wave starting to come through the city and neither Alison or Steve had turned on the air conditioner so the warm inside the house had left them both glistening with sweat while their body odor filled the air. Alison sweat seemed to make her breast shine as they bounced with every thrust. Steve then threw one of her knees over his shoulder, grabbed them both, and began to drive into her with reckless abandon. This seemed to cause an increase amount of pleasure from Alison but also an increase amount of pain as Steve forcibly squeezed her breast almost til they were turning red.

The female FIB Agent could see it in his eyes, the man was almost done. As she looked into his misty eyes she said something she never expected.

"Come inside me." She yelled out.

He fell forward, pressing her knees to her breast and kissed her passionately before yelling out. "MY GOD!" as he fired his load into the woman. As he gave his final thrust Alison inwardly cursed.

Steve had a strong sexual drive, but he didn't really have any stamina and often finished before she did if she didn't touch herself to increase the pleasure. That was another thing Mark had the advantage over him at, the youngest Roman had stamina that had been built up from years of evading bullets and could time his orgasm with hers so when they came it was always together. Some nights she didn't know where he ended and she began or vice versa and could keep going if she let him whereas she could already feel Steve starting to go flaccid inside of her.

As the man rested on top her, panting cheek-to check with his weight pressing down on her she felt a small urge to cry. She wasn't in pain and the sex was good but not worthy of tears…she'd cry because she thought she'd cheated again.

As Steve stood up panting he couldn't help but to let out a small smile before grabbing Alison and cradling her into his arms bridal style, taking her to the bedroom, and then lying her down on the somewhat cold sheets.

"Thank you." She whispered out before Steve planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe we can do this again when I get off from work?" he asked with a slight smile earning a small chuckle from Alison.

"Maybe." She replied before they shared a quick kiss with Steve ending with a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered out into her before walking out of the room.

Alison didn't respond. Her face was still flushed as she stared up at the ceiling while Steve made his way to the shower. She then looked to her dresser where she noticed a H&K USP Pistol resting near her bed. It wasn't her usual sidearm Mark had given the woman the .45 caliber pistol after they left the cabin and told her they'd practice more with it. As she remembered that the ecstasy she once felt started to give way to guilt. She didn't like this, she didn't like sharing a bed with a man she didn't love as much as another and the thought of that made her feel dirty.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The sound of blows landing and loud pain filled grunts seemed to fill the air as Mark found himself standing over a well-known drug fiend in New Arcadia, by the name of Omar, with Andre, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and three other 17th Ward gangsters. One of whom was a member of the Ballas that was known on the streets as Orlando.

Orlando was a light skinned African American man with cornrows bright brown eyes and wearing a purple Boars jacket over a black New Arcadia Sinners shirt, black jeans, and purple shoes. The group was watching as Lee kept a plastic bag over the drug addicts face while Jimmy repeatedly punched him in the stomach and chest with enough force to cause blood to shoot into the bag.

Usually Mark would be the one doing the punching in these situations but his arm still slightly hurt after his last attack on the Azteca's had him getting a through and through. The news of Neto and the Vagos killing Kaos and much of the Ballas didn't sit well with Mark. He didn't have much love for the Ballas, but he still respected Kaos better than most, the worst part about it was that now his leadership over the 17th Ward was being called into question. The 17th had been hit twice in his absence and things weren't looking up for him.

Before his attack on the Azteca's he had a long conversation with one of their members before bashing his brains in with the butt of a Rifle. He learned more about his enemy Neto, and he was actually quite surprised to learn the man was a junkie. He seemed to be more put together than any other addict especially one on meth. The youngest Roman knew members of the BGA, Ballas, and Families who snorted coke in their past time and in a few instances he had to as well, but he kicked that habit whereas other members didn't. Still the way Neto was described can be best classified as a fiend but a well put together one.

He may have beat him once, but he wouldn't do it again.

"Enough!" Mark yelled out before watching Jimmy step away from the man while Lee pulled the bag off his face causing Omar to spit the blood from his mouth while the blood from his nose dripped onto his old ratty clothing.

"Come on man let me go." He screamed out with fear and sadness in his tone while Mark walked up to the man and slapped him across the face.

"I just slapped you like a little bitch." Mark stated with a cold tone in his voice. "I'm not the kind of man to use a closed fist on a woman. You sold us out to some Beaners and you got some good people killed because of it." He added with little emotion in his tone.

"Mark I-." Omar started before Mark interrupted him.

"Ah Ah, only thing worse than a fiend is someone who gets pissed and sells out people." Mark retorted causing Buck, Davey, and Eddy to send looks to each other while remembering what they knew about Felix. "You can redeem yourself right now, if you tell me where Neto Santa Muerte is." He added.

"I…I don't know." He shot out earning a chuckle from Mark who went to slap him across the face several more times and sending the man's blood flying across the room. "I don't know man, I went to them in Metra after they cut me off, some little amigo brought him to me and he said he'd pay me if I help them get your stash." He added causing Lee to punch the man in the jaw with enough force to knock teeth from the man's mouth.

"We lost money because of you and we lost friends good people all because we got tired of you trying to pay us with fake dollars. Who's the real asshole in this situation?" Lee asked with anger in his tone before Mark turned to look back at Orlando.

"You want to finish him or would you like us to do it." Mark asked earning the attention of the Ballas and watching as two of them went to approach Mark only to be stopped by Orlando.

"Na Soul, I've seen some of the sick shit you and your homies do. We'd just beat him or shoot him, you make him suffer." He stated earning a nod from Mark who turned to Lee and Jimmy.

"Get me The Crows." Said Mark as he watched Lee make his way over to a corner of the room while Jimmy made sure the ropes on Omar's hands were tightened while Davey and Eddy approached Mark with a bucket of fish.

"The fuck you doing man?" Omar asked as the group watched Mark pick up a fish before quickly using his bowie knife to gut the fish to Omar's shock and terror before he watched Mark stick his fingers into the stomach of then rubs Omar's face in the creature's gut while Lee returned with two cages with three black birds inside each of them.

"You know in Dockington there used to be this old heroin addict. He got clean only after he went blind in one eye and served five years in the pen." Mark started before looking to Lee. "What was his name?" he asked.

"The Birdman." The Chinese guy replied.

"Right, we used to go to his house every day after school because in prison he learned he liked birds and he had this big ass bird coop in his backyard. Pigeons, Sparrows, Woodpeckers, Kingfishers all kinds and he used to let us feed um and care for them. You know my favorite bird Omar…it's a Crow you want to know, it's not just because I like the band?" Mark asked earning slight chuckles from Lee and Jimmy.

"It's because they're the sign of death, you know what they call a flock of crows…a **Murder**." Mark shot out with anger in his tone while looking to the cages where he noticed Lee bang on the sides and agitate the birds inside and cause them to caw at him.

"These guys like fish and they haven't been fed in a while…so have fun." Mark shot out while dropping the gutted fish on the man's lap before putting tape on his mouth, stabbing him in the gut with his knife, then stepping away, and whipping his hands off. "LOOSE!" He yelled out as Lee and the others watched as Lee opened the cage before stepping back while the three birds came zooming out and instantly flew to Omar where they started to violently peck into the man's head, face, and eyes in order to get the fish guts. This caused Omar to fall in his seat and violently thrash in hopes of getting rid of the birds but it didn't seem to be working as Davey and Eddy threw the buckets of fish at the man and watched as the birds started to peck at other parts of his body.

"You like?" Mark asked while looking to Orlando and the other Balla members who all looked a bit disgusted as they watched a crow repeatedly peck into the eye of Omar.

"Yeah." He shot out before watching Mark pull out a black bag and pass it to the man. "Hundred thousand for you and your crew, it won't bring Kaos and the others back but it can fill the holes in your pocket." He added with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Appreciate it, let us know when you want hit them spics back." Orlando shot out while Mark nodded his head.

"We'll let you know." Mark shot back before his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number that caused him to look down and see that his eldest brother Martin was calling him. "We gotta go." Mark he said.

"What about him, they gonna eat him all?" Orlando asked while the group sent a look back at Omar and noticing that he had gone into shock and passed out. "Who knows, who cares." Mark shot back before walking past the Ballas.

"Where we going?" asked Jimmy.

"3rd Ward, my asshole of a father wants to see us." Mark replied.

"Alright, but after this I'm going to sleep we've had a long ass week." Lee retorted.

 **Elsewhere**

It wasn't long after Steve left that Alison found herself taking a long shower with her head down in the water as it trickled down her spine. Even with the waters washing away all of her sweat from her morning with Steve she still couldn't help but to feel dirty.

After throwing on a pair of blue jean pants and a black button up shirt that covered her torso and much of her bottom the female FIB Agent quickly made her way out of the bathroom and noticed a sound coming from the living room that caused her to quickly move to take a peek inside and notice a familiar blonde and Indian man sitting in her living room.

"What the hell?" she asked earning the attention of the two boys. "How did you two get in?" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"The brothers had an extra key for your home made when Mark, Lee, and Link left for Sunbelt." Stated Manfred to Alison's shock.

"You can yell at us later right now we need to talk to you about something very important." Link added to the woman's surprise as she moved over to take a seat on her couch and eyed the group.

"What's on your mind?" she asked with a raised brow before watching Manfred walk over to her with a laptop and play a video.

"As you already know a few weeks ago we launched an attack on the Azteca's in Metra and whenever we do large scale battles we use Gyrocopters to keep an eye on the battlefield so we can monitor our enemy's movement and work on counterattacks." Manfred stated before watching Alison watched as the toy was shot out of the sky and someone came up and shot it again.

"So somebody saw your drone and shot it down." She said before watching Manfred rewind the footage before pausing it and allowing Alison to see who shot down the drone. "That's Felix, why would he shoot down your drone?" she asked while giving the duo confused looks.

"Because Felix has betrayed us." Link shot out to the woman's shock and surprise. "He's working with the enemy now against us and a few nights ago he was involved with stealing guns from a warehouse and giving those weapons to the Azteca's." he added to Alison's shock.

"Jesus Christ, does Mark know?" she asked while watching Link and Manfred go silent. "You haven't told him." She added.

"We were hoping you'd be with us when we do tell him." Manfred shot out to the woman's confusion.

"Why? She asked.

"Because Mark and Lee will kill Felix without a second thought." Link stated to the woman's surprise. "Everything we've been through and everything we've done with and for each other will mean nothing to them." He added.

"All they'll see is a brother working with the men who got Miller and Viktor killed and that'll be enough to warrant his murder." Retorted Manfred while Alison remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Was Felix involved in the deaths of Miller and Viktor?" she asked.

"We're not sure, but we believe he should plead a case before us instead of being brutally murdered." Manfred shot back while Alison looked to Link.

"So you want me to convince Mark to not kill Felix?" she asked earning a slight nod from the duo. "Or at least be there when we tell him. Neither him or Lee will be wanting to hear what we say after this comes out so maybe you can keep them both calm." Link responded before watching Alison remain silent for a few seconds before being interrupted by a knock at her door that caused Link and Manfred to send looks to each other before scrambling to the back of the house while Alison directed them to hide in the closet in the event Steve came back home.

"Coming." She shot out before moving to the front door and swinging it open then being hit by a wave of shock and surprise at who was standing on the otherside. "Captain Locke." She said with a smile.

"That's Major now." He replied with a playful smile before watching the woman jump up and quickly hug the man. "It's good to see you." He said earning a likewise from Alison before she led him into her home.

"So what brings you all the way out her to my home?" she asked while continuing to smile at the man.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, and thought maybe you could help me with a case." Locke replied to Alison's confusion as she watched him walk over to a picture of herself and Steve that was taken a few months ago.

"Brother?" he asked with a smile.

"No that's Steve, we're sorta-." She trailed off before watching the man nod his head before setting the picture back down.

"So what brings you here, last I heard you were running things in Eastern New Arcadia?" she asked.

"Yes well this gang war is keeping me up at night along with Regina." He said before looking to Ali. "Which is why I need to speak to you." He added to the woman's confusion.

"Well what do you need to know?" she asked while looking to Locke who gave her a smile.

"How did Mark handle the news about your new boyfriend?" he asked catching Alison by surprise until she remembered the man knew about her relationship with the self-described Concrete Soldier. "Did he take it well?" he added before Alison shook her head while Link and Manfred slowly poked their heads out the door of the hall closet.

"He's…adjusting." She replied.

"So you're still in direct contact with Marcus Roman?" he asked with a half-smile.

"Somewhat, what is this about Major?" Alison asked trying to change the subject of the conversation.

"I think…you can singlehandedly bring an end to this black on brown war going on in New Arcadia." He stated to the woman's confusion.

"Because of my relationship with Mark?" she asked with a raised brow before watching him pull an envelope from his jacket pocket then handing it to the woman who quickly looked it over.

"Our information on the streets is limited but we do have enough evidence to say that Mark and his crew are in control of the 17th Ward." He started as Alison looked into the file and noticed a number of pictures of Mark with Lee, Link Felix, and the other members of BSU and a few gangsters from the 17th Ward. "Under Mark's leadership a strong alliance has been formed between the Ballas and Hard Head Gangsters in the 17th Ward and the Roman Boyz in the 3rd Ward." He started before she flipped to pictures of Mark with his father Maurice and brothers Martin, Marrick, and Hakeem.

"What's this about?" Alison asked while looking up at Locke closely.

"After talking with gangsters on the street and recovering bodies from battles we've concluded that Mark's 17th Ward is spearheading Joe's war against the Vagos in New Arcadia." He stated while watching the FIB Agent nod her head. She was well aware about the gang war and she knew Mark, Lee, and the other BSU members were fighting against the Mexican Gangs in New Arcadia because of the deaths of Miller and Viktor and she expected no less because of it.

"I know Mark lost two of his guys but this war is getting out of hand and has to come to an end Alison. Assault Rifles, Hand Grenades, Grenade Launchers, fucking Claymore Mines people are scared to walk out of their homes now without the fear of being caught up in a battle between these two sides." He added causing Alison to go silent for a few seconds before speaking out.

"I understand, but what makes you think I can put an end to it?" she asked.

"You can talk to Mark, if he ever loved you he'd listen to what you have to say. If Mark stops fighting or can somehow get these two sides to drop their guns and talk it'll be a win, because if they don't the Mayor will have no choice to call in the National Guard." He stated to Alison's shock. "These guys can sell drugs, kill people, and run do what they want because they're comfortable with the NAPD, but if the National Guard are called in they'll be living like they're under martial law or in a prison with invisible walls." He added earning a nod from the woman.

"I'll talk to him." She replied earning a nod from the man.

"Thank you, I know he might not be too thrilled to hear it but this war has been dragged on long enough and if you take him and his boys out of play maybe it'll calm down." Locke shot out before standing up and giving Ali his goodbye then making his way out of the house.

The task she'd just been asked to do was starting to weigh on the Alison as she looked back and noticed Link and Manfred step from the closet and re-enter the living room. When this war first started she wanted to not get involved with it, unlike the last and let Mark just fight his own battles but that didn't seem to be the case now.

Housing Projects were being turned into shooting ranges for the two sides, neighborhoods are becoming war-zones, and it seemed like if you were a different skin color as the other side you were a target and she didn't like it.

"If I help you do this with Mark you have to help me try to pull him out of it." She replied earning nods from the duo.

"Seems easy, the real reason we're in this war at all is to help out the 3rd and find the guy that killed Miller and Viktor." Link shot out earning a nod from Alison who pulled out her cellphone and dialed Mark's number.

 **9** **th** **Ward**

The drive to the lower ninth ward section of New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he pulled his car to a screeching halt in front of a restaurant where they noticed a several other New Arcadia gangsters standing outside. The Creole then stepped out of the vehicle with Lee, Jimmy, Buck, Davey, and Eddy and approached the front of the restaurant where they stopped by a dark skinned African American man who looked ready to pat them down only to be stopped and knocked aside by Mark who led Lee and Jimmy inside the restaurant while Buck, Davey, and Eddy remained outside.

As the youngest Roman stepped inside of the restaurant he quickly noticed Joe, Muujai, Cake, Martin, Marrick, Maurice, Fatman, Mookie, Cotton, and three other members of the New Rising Council that he was unfamiliar with.

"Glad you could join us Mark." Joe said but Mark could easily sense the bullshit in the man's voice. The news of what happened at the club spread like a wildfire and Joe has been constantly blowing his phone up but he didn't want to hear the man plot revenge. It seemed like every time he turned around he and the 17th Ward were leading an assault or defending themselves from an Assault and he was getting tired of it.

At seeing Joe Lee couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle as he noticed the heavyset man resting himself in a wheel chair. The news of him twisting his ankle trying to avoid the Grenades seem to earn loud shouts of laughter from the BSU members who just wished they could have been there to see him move his fat ass fast enough to twist his ankle.

"Kill the small talk and let's just get down to business." Mark stated with a lack of emotion in his tone.

"Alright then, I want to know where the fuck you were when some fucking Spic blew up my fucking club?" Joe asked with anger in his tone.

"Losing money obviously." Fatman stated bringing up Mark's loss of money in his stolen heroin.

"You know I'm starting to get sick of you." Said Lee as he eyed the second overweight African American man angrily.

"We were gone a few days we thought you could handle yourselves seeing as I'm doing the only person here really fighting these assholes and taking loses while your asses keep your feet cocked up and make money." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

"Nigga we took a hit to." Yelled Maurice with anger in his tone at his youngest son's words.

"You took a hit and I still haven't seen any of you making up for it." Mark shot back with anger in his tone. "My hood don't have the biggest numbers or the best hitters, but we've dropped bodies and we're getting sick of being the only guys that seem to be doing so." He added with anger in his tone.

"I understand, but you have to look at yourself Marcus. The 17th Ward borders all of Lincoln Parish so when the Azteca's and Marabunta come to New Arcadia your wards the first they're gonna hit and the Vagos can only really move on Maurice turf." Joe replied with anger in his voice.

"Right and when we go into their hoods expecting backup, we get hung out to dry." Lee retorted while sending a look to Fatman.

"The fuck you trying to say Chinaman?" the 4th Ward Gang Boss yelled out with anger in his tone.

"I'm saying your fat fucking ass and your pussy ass crew haven't done shit in this war but sit on your asses and complain." He yelled out causing Mookie to rise from his seat in anger only to be knocked back down by Lee.

"What you gonna do bitch?" he asked only for Mookie to reach up and try and choke him only to be knocked back down by a punch to the face while Mark stepped to Fatman.

"Oh shit Chinaman got balls." Said Marrick with a chuckle while looking to Maurice as the groups argument seemed to earn the attention of the three other people in the store.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Muujai earning the attention of the group and getting the situation back under control. "I'm getting sick of this infighting, black people always fighting amongst each other that's how we die." He said before sending a look to Mark and Fatman.

"We're are being constantly hit by these South Siders and now they're well-armed and able to take the fight to us." Muujai added before sending a look to an angry Cotton.

"I get you're feeling left out to dry here Mark, but now is not the time to-." Muujai started before the sound of screeching tires filled the air and caused the group to turn their heads and notice two yellow Tornados parking outside the Restaurant.

"HUG THE FLOOR!" Mark yelled out before knocking moving to knock Martin and Cotton down while Lee and Jimmy hit the floor along with Marrick who knocked Maurice down, Cake and Muujai who both combined their strengths to knock Joe down, and Mookie who knocked Fatman to the floor.

"Stay down brother." Mark said while keeping Martin covered. The youngest brother could feel him shake in fear and knew that despite hanging with Maurice and Marrick more he was nowhere near ready for the streets let alone being on the wrong side of a gun.

SHIT!" yelled Buck as he, Davey, and Eddy jumped into the restaurant with the only two surviving New Arcadia Gangsters and instantly put their bellies to the glass covered floor of the restaurant and the bullets as four Cholo's armed with Assault Rifle and a Chola with a Submachine Gun stepped out of the first car while another group stepped out of the last and fired on the restaurant breaking the windows, destroying the tables, and turning the walls into shredded cheese.

The group then watched in horror as one of the New Arcadia Gangsters, a buff African American man in his mid-twenties with a fade and long black beard, was torn to shred by the gunfire and flew back first and landing on the table. They also noticed that all of the civilians who were in the store had been cut down as well.

"I don't think they're leaving anytime soon." Joe let out as the group noticed four Cholo's making their way through the front door with one armed with a Remington 870, the second a AKM Assault Rifle, a third with a G3 Battle Rifle, and the fourth a Kel-Tec PLR-16 Submachine Gun.

As soon as Joe saw them he felt his heart skip a beat he was then taken by surprise as Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Muujai were the first to react, draw their pistols, and fire off a barrage of rounds that seemed to hit the four men at the same time as they each fell back with bullet holes in their heads, necks, chests, and arms.

"TAKE UM OUT!" Mark yelled out before he, Jimmy, and Lee barrel rolled to the front of the store and quickly scooped up the weapons of the dead gang members while Muujai and Marrick fired off three shots out the window and struck one man in the legs and face.

"OFF OUR FUCKING LAWN!" Lee yelled out before blindly firing the Remington 870 and striking the Chola in the chest turning her D-Cup breast that was held together by a tight yellow sports bra and flannel shirt into nothing.

"I killed him in the face." Jimmy said with a slight chuckle as he fired the G3 and struck one cholo in the face and another in the shoulder.

"We got a special delivery from kicking your ass express." Mark shot out as he fired the AKM Assault Rifle and struck another Cholo several times in the chest before hitting another twice in the leg and forcing the rest to take cover.

"Head for the back door." Mark yelled out as a bullet whizzed past his head and caused him to return fire while Cake and Muujai went to help up Joe and Mookie did the same with Fatman.

"You ain't leaving me out of this." Yelled Marrick as he picked up the fallen PLR-16 and started shooting out the window and hitting a Cholo wearing a brown bandanna in the face.

"Oh shit that was a nice catch with your face." Lee yelled out with a chuckle while Buck, Davey, Eddy, and Maurice provided covering fire from their pistols before running out the back with the others just as the other New Arcadia Gangsters Mark didn't know were struck repeatedly in the back.

"Take Martin and that dickhead and go we got you covered." Mark yelled out to Marrick who sent a look to Martin and Maurice before grabbing the man by his arms and forcing him into the back of the restaurant.

"Little nigglet you gonna learn to respect me." Maurice yelled out just as Mark shot a Vago that was looking to toss a Molotov into the store and striking him in the arm before watching the flaming explosive hit the ground and set him on fire.

"GO!" Mark yelled out before watching Maurice and Cotton run out the back of the restaurant.

"Low on ammo." Lee yelled out earning a nod from Mark who was also on his last ten rounds so the duo quickly made their way for the back of the Restaurant just as the Vagos yelled to each other in Spanish before pulling the pins of five Grenades and tossing them through the front window.

The resulting explosion seemed to shake the street as the front of the store was sent in a violent explosion that knocked all the gangsters off their feet and away from the building where they noticed flames filling the building.

"Well then I think we maybe bonded together after this." Said Muujai with anger in his tone as he sent a look to Mark, Fatman, Maurice, and Joe who had Cake struggling to lift him up in his chair.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to New Arcadia was long for Felix as he found himself stalled in traffic that was leaving Red Stick and heading for New Arcadia. The Mexican man was in route to leave Metra after having a meeting with Ernesto and the other Azteca members. He knew they'd taken a hit from Mark personally just a few days ago and Lee gave a few other Azteca's hell a few days later.

The man of Quechan descent was somewhat split over their actions, ten again he was also split between his own actions. He didn't intend for any innocent to get hurt in his attack on Joe, but his mind kept telling him what Mark would normally tell him about dead innocents "Shit Happens."

To add fuel to the fire when he returned to the Azteca and Vago members and told them what he did It seemed like they all praised him for what he did at the nightclub. Not many of them seemed to care about the civilians caught in the crossfire only that he took the fight to Joe for all of Brown living in New Arcadia that has been victimized and sent message.

Soon the sound of police sirens seemed to earn the attention of Felix and caused him to look out his back windshield and notice a NAPD Police Car following after him with their sirens going off.

"Shit!" Felix said before pulling to the side of the road, turning off his engine, and watching the cop car pull up behind him. This was the cost of his actions at the nightclub, the police had brought the heat down on every brown person in New Arcadia and Lincoln Parish. Not just gangsters but regular people were being snatched out of their cars almost like it was Arizona.

It sickened him, Mark and Lee can attack neighborhoods with Grenade Launchers and kill with no real safety for anyone and a Mexican girl can be left to die in a swamp but when a few people in a club die they apparently went too far. The law in this city was bullshit and Felix knew it.

As he looked out his side view mirror he quickly noticed the cop starting to step out. He was a rather heavy set Caucasian man with black lens aviator glasses that cops were known to wear. What made him intimidating though was the fact that he was also wearing a pair of dark brown cowboy boots. He hated these kind of cops along with Mark, Lee, and even Ernesto. These cops were the assholes of the police department and often harassed people and it seems like they'd set their eyes on him.

"License, Registration, and Green Card son." He immediately asked to Felix's shock.

"I was born in Sunbelt." Felix shot back with anger in his tone.

"Are you getting loud with me boy?" he asked with anger in his tone. "Step out of the car dickhead." He added.

"What did I do?" Felix asked.

"Son if you don't want your brains splattered across the windshield I suggest you get out of the fucking car." He yelled out causing Felix to look at him angrily before moving to step out of the car.

"Fucking asshole." He whispered under his breath only for the man to grab him by the top of his head and slam him face first on the hood of his car.

"That's enough out of you asshole you have the right to remain silent." He yelled out before starting to handcuff Felix.

 **East New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark, Lee, Jimmy, Buck, Davey, and Eddy as the group walked through their front door and was quickly surprised to see Link and Manfred sitting with Alison in their living room with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Mark asked while looking to Alison.

"We need to talk." She replied causing Jimmy to put his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"I'm here for you brother." He said to Alison's confusion.

"Who's he?" she asked while eyeing the redheaded man.

"Oh Ali this is Jimmy; I believe we told you about our other brother from Dockington." Link shot out earning a nod from the woman as Jimmy approached him.

"Nice to meet you." He said before extending his hand to the woman who quickly shook it. "Mark you never said she was this cute you gotta go into details brother." He added causing Alison to blush and Mark to give him the middle finger.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"This war…it's getting out of hand." She said to the groups surprise. "I get you guys want to avenge Miller and Viktor's death, but too many people are dying and too many innocent lives have been lost." She added earning nods from Mark and Lee.

"You mean because of what happened at the club?" Lee asked.

"The club, the housing project all of it. People are scared to walk out of their homes without being caught in a crossfire." She added causing the group to remember the three waiters who were killed in the shootout they'd just left. "You're spearheading this war for Joe, but if it doesn't come to an end I feel like all of you will die." She finished while the group sent looks to each other.

"She has a point brother." Stated Link earning the attention of the group. "This started out with us wanting payback for Miller and Viktor, but look at this war now. This is Joe's war, it's the New Rising Council's war but it seems like it's only the 17th Ward fighting the Vagos, Azteca's and Marabunta and look how it's turned out. We've lost the most guys, we've lost money, and we're losing the support of our own while Joe and the others kick their feet up and make money." Link added while Mark and Lee remained silent.

"So you want to pull out of this war?" Mark asked.

"We still want to see the man who killed Miller and Viktor pay, but we're tired of being the only guys that have to pull their own weight." Manfred retorted while eyeing Mark closely.

"Think about everyone else Mark a lot more people can be taken from you if you continue to fight." She stated causing Mark to go silent before sending a look to Lee, Buck, Davey, and Eddy.

"How do you guys feel about this?" Mark asked while eyeing the group closely.

"You know us brother where you point your gun we follow." Stated Davey.

"We're getting tired of being in the trenches on our own and not getting paid for it though." Added Eddy as Mark sent a look to Buck.

"I want the guy who killed Miller and Viktor, but I don't like serving Joe." The youngest BSU member said while Mark sent a look to Lee.

"Personally I don't care either way I'm just Neto dead and Joe begging us for his life." The Chinese man stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright, we're done serving Joe but even if we pull out this war won't stop and those Ass-Takers may still come after us." Mark stated earning a nod from Alison.

"I know, but it's a start." Alison stated while Mark sent a look to Jimmy who noticed Link nod his head. This caused Mark and Lee to watch him closely as he sent looks to Buck, Davey, and Eddy who each nodded their heads.

"What?" Mark asked as he and Lee felt like the odd men out.

"Mark…that's not the only thing we need to talk about." Added Link earning the attention of Mark and Lee while Alison quickly approached the duo and helped them sit on the couch and quickly gathered around him.

"Father of Christ who the hell died?" asked Lee as the group watched Manfred set his laptop down in front of the group and showed them the video of Felix shooting down the Gyrocopter.

"Now I know how this may look but-." Link started before the group watched Lee rise to his feet and shout out.

"That traitorous motherfuckers dead." The Chinese man shouted out while Link and Alison tried to calm him down.

"Wait Lee he may have a good explanation." Replied Link.

"Explanation we almost died when that fucking Gyrocopter went down. He shot at you that fucking pricks deserve death and nothing else." He added with venom in his tone while Alison sent a look to Mark who remained silent.

"Mark what do you think?" she asked while eyeing the man closely.

"Just how long Felix, Task, and Adahy have been fucking us over." He replied earning the groups attention.

"What do you mean Task and Adahy, how are they involved." Link asked.

"Cotton had someone guarding his weapons shipment a guy a part of my father's crew. He took pictures and a video of them, they had their faces covered but I recognized Task voice." He stated to their surprise. "Now think about this, Task and Adahy found out about that weapons shipment from Felix, they know about Cotton because of Felix, Felix shot down our Gyrocopter and destroyed your laptop for the Azteca's-." Mark started before Lee interrupted him.

"Felix, Task, and Adahy knew about the drugs at that warehouse, Felix knew about Kaos, Felix knows our system of attack and defense…and Felix may have given up Miller and Viktor." Lee finished to the groups surprise.

"Wait wait you're saying Felix has been against us from the beginning and we don't know that." Manfred shot out.

"We don't need to, but we will know he's dead." Mark shot back with anger in his tone as he rose to his feet only to be stopped by Alison.

"No you won't kill him." She replied to his shock.

"This is why you're here, they brought you here to keep us on leashes." Mark called out while sending looks to Link, Jimmy, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and Manfred.

"It's nothing personal brother we just know how your temper goes." Link replied.

"Plus Felix is our friend, we deserve to give him the benefit of the doubt and let him plead a case instead of just down right killing him." Manfred stated earning a low growl from Lee.

"Alright!" said Mark to everyone's surprise. "We'll let him talk, he deserves to plead a case. In the meantime though, if gets in our way…if he gets in our way you know what happens." Mark added while eyeing Manfred and Link closely before the sound of Alison's cellphone ringing caught the groups attention.

"Mark!" she called out earning the attention of the Creole who looked to her and noticed the scared look on her face. "It's him." She said causing the BSU members to look to her and watch as she answered her phone and put him on speaker mode.

"What do you want?" she asked earning a low chuckle from the person on the otherside.

" _Is that anyway to greet a friend?"_ they asked. " _You must be with the other guy. I notice you have a lot more confidence when he's around."_ They added with a chuckle causing Mark to send a look to the phone before approaching Alison.

"Listen here you sick fuck-." He started before the man cut him.

" _Temper temper Marcus, I wouldn't want to gut that pretty girl of yours oh wait she isn't yours is she?"_ they asked earning shocked looks from the group that was surprised the Killer knew about Mark and his relationship with Alison.

"How do you know who he is?" Alison asked.

" _Oh Ali I know everything about you including where you've been these last few days. I wonder how Steve would like it knowing that you spent these last few days cuddled up with that Ape. You know if he bites you, you'll get blue gums."_ He stated earning a low growl from Mark and shocked looks from the others.

"You talk a lot of shit, but I bet you're nothing but another sick asshole living in some dark basement jerking off to young pictures of your mom." Mark shot out earning chuckles from the group.

" _Why don't you say that to my face?"_ he asked. " _I'm right here waiting for you and that worn out sleep deprived hag you keep on your arm like a star."_ He added causing Alison to look to the ground.

"Okay now I'm getting pissed, where are you asshole?" Lee asked earning a chuckle from the man on the other end.

" _I'm at the docks, warehouse thirteen to be exact. I look forward to seeing you both and I advise the both of you to leave your friends at home whether they be cops or robbers. That is unless you don't want everyone knowing about your little fieldtrip earlier this week and exactly who Ms. Ana Chan is."_ he added before giving the duo a see you soon and then hanging up forcing both Mark and Alison to curse under their breaths while Lee, Jimmy, and the others watched them closely.

 **Liddell**

Things seemed to be calm for Task as he and Adahy found themselves sitting in the home Adahy grew up in with his parents. The duo had done a job for Neto and got something for him for something he was gonna do against the 3rd Ward.

The Gangster from Mexico didn't tell them what he was going to do but he did tell them to lay low these next couple of days. Hearing that didn't sit well with Task more than Adahy. If Neto needed them to lay low it probably meant that he was gonna do something that would draw a lot of heat not only his way but their way and if he was hitting the 3rd Ward…Mark would more than likely come for them.

"I don't like this." Task stated while folding his arms over his chest.

"You know how this goes." Adahy stated while sitting on his bed reading one of his old books from high school. "We come here all the time when things get to hot for us." He added.

"Yeah that's when we're hiding from the police not guys from New Arcadia and especially not Mark, a guy who can kill us a hundred times over." Task yelled out with anger in his tone. "Have you even thought about Felix?" he asked.

"I think that ship has sailed, I don't see Mark keeping him alive which is all the more reason we may need the Ernesto and the others. Should Mark try anything we'll be well protected." Adahy replied.

"Protected how, we've known Mark for almost three years and guess what. I've learned if he wants someone dead he kills them and if someone hurts him…Ana hurts them." Task shot back. "Is that what you want while you're sitting there idolizing some fucking psychopath?" he asked causing Adahy to eye him angrily before the group was interrupted by the sound of Adahy's cellphone ringing.

The Creek Warrior then looked down at his phone and noticed that he was getting a call from an unfamiliar number. He usually didn't like to answer those numbers but this time he relented and quickly put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered. "Felix where the hell have you been?" before the sound of the man filled his ears.

"Damnit man." He said to Task's confusion.

"Where is he?" the Lakota asked.

"New Arcadia Police Department." Adahy replied before hanging up his phone.

"You want to go get him?" Task asked while Adahy shook his head.

"Yeah, he said he got picked up on some bullshit charge but they're holding his car." Adahy replied before walking out of his room with Task following after him.

 **New Arcadia**

The song Empty Spaces by Fuel seemed to fill the air of Mark's black Duke as he and Alison found themselves racing through the streets of New Arcadia. On either side of them the group quickly noticed the scene of old French style building, restaurants, and Shotgun houses were thinning out as they made their way to the docks.

The sun was beginning to set on this day so the sky was giving off a red hue on this hot day. It was still winter but the temperature high in this part of the US. Inside the Duke Mark gripped the steering wheel with his mind focused solely on one thing "Ending this Game."

In the passenger seat Alison sat beside him, her mind its own flurry of emotions as she looked out the window. This serial killer threatened her, he threatened Mark, and now he was coming out in the open for the both of them to face. Things didn't smell right and they both knew it, but they didn't have much of choice. Alison had to protect her relationship with Mark from Steve while Mark was more focused on protecting Ana and more importantly getting answers on how this person knew Ana.

As Mark sped over a pothole Alison was broken from her concentration and quickly sent a look to Mark and noticed him clutching the steering wheel tightly while his gaze was focused on the road. She knew he must have had a lot on his mind with this and everything she and the other BSU members just told him, and she knew he must not have been taken this well.

So as he pulled up to a red light she quickly reached her hand outward and took his hand within her own earning the attention of the Roman who looked to her with a mixed look and noticed the worried look on her face.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"A little, I just have this sick feeling about all this is all." She shot back earning a nod from Mark who turned the radio down so he and her could talk.

"Yeah me to, frankly I think we're walking into a trap but we don't have much of a choice." He replied.

"Well if we are walking into a trap…there's nobody else I would want by my side." Alison retorted before giving Mark's hand a quick squeeze and causing him to smile at her as the light turned green and he stepped on the gas sending the vehicle forward.

The duo then turn away from each other watching the road as their destination comes closer. Mark then takes a right, choosing to take a side road towards the docks. They then go back to sitting in silence with Alison looking out as they passed by the river and caught a good view of it. She had to admit the water was a beautiful sight. Steve often promised to take her on the levee but they never went through on it but still seeing it this close brought a smile to the FIB Agent's face.

While Alison looked at the waters with a smile Mark couldn't help but to sneak a peek at her. Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle like diamonds as they stared at the water. He then watched the woman press her lips and then part them to make an alluring smacking noise. He then looks over her kissable lips that seemed glistening through her lip gloss.

"Focus on the road." He mentally reminded himself while sending a look back at the clear roads before looking back to Alison and taking in the sight of her chin, then down her long neck, then to her perky breast. Even though it was her day off Alison was always conservative in her attire wearing a black dress shirt that was buttoned all the way up with the exception of the collar button and a pair of her tight khaki pants. He warned her about what those pants did to him and he wondered if she wore them on purpose.

As Mark sent a look back to her breast he noticed that they almost looked like they wanted to burst from her shirt as he hit the bumps in the road and had her bouncing in her seat while the rumble of his eight-cylinder engine seemed to keep her shaking.

"We're here!" Mark said as Alison followed his gaze as they finally arrived at the docks and quickly pulled in front of a warehouse marked thirteen.

After taking the keys from the ignition Mark quickly stepped out the back of the car with Alison in tow. "You got your gun?" he asked to her confusion.

"No didn't think I would need it." She replied before watching Mark pop the trunk of his car to reveal to her that it was empty. She then watched him pull up the fabric on the bottom of the trunk to reveal an assortment of weapons. His CM901 Assault Rifle was there, along with the MP7 Submachine Gun Ana had given him, the Desert Eagle he took off a Balla member those years ago, and a few handguns.

Alison then watched as he pulled a M9A1 Pistol and extending it to her before watching as she quickly took it. Usually Mark would keep his weapons in the van with the others but this war has had him paranoid so he chose to keep all of his weapons with him.

The FIB Agent then watched as he pulled a Bulletproof vest from his backseat and quickly passed it over to Alison who quickly started to strap it on herself.

"Aren't you gonna get something?" she asked before watching him smile then lift up his shirt to reveal that he was already wearing a bulletproof vest and had his M1911 Pistol in his waistband.

"Always prepared." He said before drawing his pistol. "Stay close to me, this prick said Lee and the others couldn't come with us but he didn't say they could stay close." Mark replied as Lee, Jimmy, Link, and Buck found themselves sitting in Lee's Dominator just a few miles down the road.

"Alright!" Alison replied before making her way over to the side door of the warehouse with Mark who took up one side while she took up another.

"Let's do this." Mark shot out before he and Alison kicked in the door in unison to his surprise. He didn't expect the woman to help him kick it down but he figured she wanted to be just as involved.

As they looked over the inside of the warehouse they notice that it was mostly empty but with some trash scattered around it and an old stale smell in the air that made them both gage. They both then scan the area, looking for any sign of anything out of the ordinary, but neither of them could any.

"Hopefully this isn't just him playing another game." She mumbles out.

"Doubt it." Mark replied before lifting his gun and surveying the area again before they spotted a rusty iron walkway that led up to a top office. "Come on!" he said before making his way to the walkway with Alison following close behind him.

As they looked it over the duo debated if it looked sturdy enough to support the both of them let alone one of them. Mark quickly went to take the lead but was stopped by Alison who grabbed his arm and caused him to look back at her.

"I weigh less then you so it's probably best I go first." She replied earning silence from Mark. "Don't worry I'll be right in front of you." She added with a smile causing Mark to relent and step aside for her to take the first few steps up the stairs.

As they ascended the sound of their shoes clanging on the rusted metal seemed to echo throughout the warehouse. This wasn't the stealthiest entrance at all and Mark hated that. As he looked up at Alison he couldn't help but to look over the woman with his gaze mostly focusing on her plump behind in her tight khaki pants that seemed to make it look nicer. As it swung from side-to-side as she made her way up the stairs Mark followed it's movement with his pupils. Ana warned him about staying focus in hazard situations but right now it wasn't registering with him as he continued to eye the woman.

For a moment he was tempted to reach out and grab her ass especially as she slightly bent down to see just how high up both she and Mark. This caused her butt to stick outward almost cheerily and make Mark bite his lip as a sudden urge came over him to run his hands between her legs and cup her pussy from behind. Those thoughts disappeared though as he shook his head, squeezes his eyes shut, and pulled himself together. Upon opening them though he noticed Alison continued to slowly step forward with her head down and her ass almost beckoning for its own violation.

Mark then looks away from her behind though and quickly realizes that the woman was freaking out from being so high up. This caused him take a deep breath before putting a hand on her shoulder and causing her to look back at him.

"You got this." He said with a smile earning one from her before she lifted her head and pushed through despite her fear. She'd always been afraid of heights and only managed to keep a clear head when in a group but now wasn't that time.

As they reached the door to the office room Alison found herself taking deep breaths as she looked at it before Mark pulled her away from it and told her take a few steps back. He didn't know what was on the otherside or if the door had any explosives stuck to it, all he knew was one thing…he wanted to get hit by it before her.

After kicking down the door with all his might Mark quickly rushed inside with his gun raised and scanned the area thoroughly before calling out to Alison.

"Clear." He said before the woman followed him inside the room where they quickly noticed it was somewhat empty with the exception of a tackboard that was covered in pictures and a small television hooked up to an old VCR.

"Your guys been busy." Mark said before Alison followed him over to the tackboard and noticed that in the center of it was a big picture of herself and next to it to the right was a picture of herself, Steve, and a few other FIB Agents while to the right of it was a picture of herself and Mark followed by pictures of Lee, Buck, Felix, Davey, Eddy, Manfred, and Link. The duo also noted there were pictures of Miller and Viktor that were crossed out.

"Yeah he's been busy." Mark replied before pulling the picture of himself and noticing that it must have been taken a few weeks ago from the clothes he was wearing. He then flipped the picture over and read the title "Attack Dog" on the back.

As Alison pulled the picture of Steve from the tackboard she noticed that the title "Future Husband" was on the back. As the duo continued to look over the pictures Mark quickly looked away from them and noticed something in the corner before reaching out to pick it up.

"What is that?" Alison asked while Mark looked it over.

"Skin!" he said to Alison's disgust as Mark noticed a strange symbol carved into the piece of flesh that looked like Cross in the middle. "He's leaving us clues." Mark said before the group was interrupted by the sound of static causing them both to whip their heads around and notice that the television was turning on and the tape inside the VCR was starting up.

"What do you want us to see?" Mark asked while eyeing the screen closely.

" _OH YES!"_ came a loud familiar shriek to both Mark and Alison as they looked at the screen and noticed that a sex tape from a hidden camera was playing. It wasn't just any unknown person's sex tape it was Alison's sex tape, a sex tape she had with Steve.

" _Oh god, I'm glad I didn't jerk off this morning."_ Steve called out on the video. The sight of it seemed to make Alison blush in embarrassment while Mark felt a tinge of hurt and anger as the duo watched the video of the female FIB Agent on her bed bent over on top of a pillow while Steve drove into her from behind. The angle of the camera seemed to get both Alison and Steve in the shot but didn't show much of the woman's body only so much of her face.

" _This is the woman you love Marcus; you love a woman you'll never know the joy of touching but live knowing she's being touched by another."_ The distorted voice of the serial killer filled the air from the video as it changed to another video of Steve lying on their bed with his clothes still on but the man's pants were visibly pulled down while Alison leaned over the bed sucking his dick.

" _That must feel good. I wonder Marcus have you ever kissed her and thought about just where her mouth has been?"_ he asked causing Alison to clench her fist in sadness and anger as she looked to Mark who stood frozen in place.

" _This one is my favorite."_ He added before the video changed again to a video of Steve on top of Alison fucking her in the missionary position.

" _Yes yes yes."_ Alison squealed out as Steve gave a loud shudder as had her first and only climax before Steve jumped back, pulled himself out her, and fired his load that on Alison's kneecap, before collapsing on top of her with his lips pressing against hers.

"I love you." He said while continuing to kiss the woman who smiled up at him.

" _Look at that smile doesn't it just burn you up inside Marcus."_ The man on the other end asked while Mark gave a low growl and then finally speaking out.

"There's nothing here." He said before moving for the door only for Alison to call out to him and grab his arm. The Creole then jerked it away from her.

"Link will take you back to my place to get your car." He said before walking out of the office and leaving Alison alone as she watched him descend the stairs.

" _I'm guessing he didn't take this well."_ Came the voice on the other end of the television as Alison sent a look back at it and noticed a video of herself down on her knees giving Steve a blowjob.

"You son of a bitch." Yelled out with anger and hurt in her voice.

"I figure you're mad, but you're the one playing with his heart. I don't like that Alison, sorry I couldn't show him this in person but don't worry you'll get another gift soon." The tape finished as Alison raised her Pistol and fired three shots in the television while Lee sped his car towards the warehouse at the sound of gunshots before noticing Mark making his way for his car.

"Mark what was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, take Ali home." He replied before Link stopped him.

"You may want to slow down there brother we just got a call from Courtney and your father somethings happened in the 3rd." Link shot out while Mark Lee, Jimmy, and Buck hopped out of Lee's Dominator and approached Mark's car.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

The drive to the police station wasn't long for Task and Adahy as they found themselves walking to the front desk of the police station. Both men felt incredibly uncomfortable being in the building, it was the lion's den to them and neither wanted to be here.

As they made their way in Task watched Adahy give a low growl as he noticed four officers push three handcuffed men of Honduran descent dressed like gang members to the back.

"You can't treat us like this." One yelled out before being hit in the gut by a baton with enough force to make him spit on the floor.

"You don't have no rights here shithead after that stuck you fuckers pulled at that church." The cop replied.

"One fucker did that you can't punish a whole fucking race of people for it." The gangster shot back.

"Watch me asshole because if you haven't noticed the mayor of this city is a white guy who rides black dick, the assholes in Jefferson Parish are nothing but bible thumpers, and them gangsters out there can give quite a spanking of their own." The cop shot out with anger in his tone while Adahy gave a low growl.

"Remember why we're here." Task shot out before he and Adahy approached the front desk and noticed the heavyset African American woman behind it.

"How can I help you?" she asked with no real emotion in her voice but a tone that said she hated her job.

"Yes we're here to pick up our friend Felix Quintero. He was picked up a few hours ago." Task stated.

"He ain't here, some woman came picked him up a few hours ago." The woman shot back to their confusion.

"What woman?" Adahy asked with anger in his voice.

"She said he was his lawyer, so we released him to her." She finished to the duo's confusion.

 **3** **rd** **Ward**

The drive to the 3rd Ward wasn't long for Mark as he pulled his car up in front the home of Courtney before stepping out with Lee, Jimmy, and Buck before making their way inside of the house where they quickly spotted Courtney and Andre with Martin, Marrick, and Maurice while the body of a dead man in a red dress lay beside him.

"Holy shit." Said Lee as he, Jimmy, and Buck looked around the room and noticed the names Mark, Martin, Maurice, and Marrick written on the walls in the blood of the man while in front of the couch was a chilling message. **Did Rome Not Fall?**

"That fucking wetback came into our hood spraying." Yelled Maurice. earning the attention of the BSU members.

"They killed over thirty guys and made it look like they was out there shooting white tourist, now the fucking pigs all over the 3rd." added Martin as Mark walked over to Courtney and noticed that the woman was visibly shaken from the chilling discovery.

"We need hit them motherfuckers back for this shit." Maurice shot out as Mark kneeled down to Courtney who watched him write an address on a piece of paper before handing it to her.

"Go there and lay low." He said before rising up.

"Which is why we need to make them pay." Came a new voice that caused them all to turn their heads and notice Muujai standing in the doorway. To the groups surprise the man had changed out of his street attire and was now wearing a black do-rag, bulletproof vest over a black t-shirt, cargo pants, and black boots. He was dressed for battle and Mark knew it well.

"This South Side Alliance needs to pay for all the damage they've done to us. Now we got the pigs on us just as hard as them and we need to make them feel the same heat they been making us feel." He stated before looking to Mark.

"What do you say brother Marcus, will you help us?" he asked while Lee, Jimmy, and Buck sent looks to their leader.

"Are we gonna be the only ones fighting?" he asked.

"No I already called in some BGA backup and let the 4th Ward know that if they don't help this time…we'll bleed them dry." He stated causing Mark to send a look to Lee.

"You up for a fight?" the youngest Roman asked.

"Always brother." He said.

"Place a call to Davey and Eddy and tell them to grab a few Ballas and ready up." Mark shot earning smiles from the group who watched him make his way out of the room with Jimmy in tow.

"What about your promise to Alison?" he asked.

"Promises are meant to be broken." He replied before drawing his cellphone. "Felix may have told the Azteca's our strategies but I still have some more cards he don't know about." Mark added before pulling out his cellphone and putting it to his ear.

"Hey how'd you like to make a little more money?" he asked. "Because you're a mercenary you may not want a hand in my battles, but you'll do anything as long as I talk numbers." He replied before the person on the other end yelled something out as well. "He wants to come along, makes sense he likes a fight, but is he good enough to fight…alright bring him." He finished before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked with a raised brow.

"Some more friends, it ain't a party if BSU ain't there." Mark shot out with a half-smile.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to be going slow and silent for Felix as he found himself sitting in a chair in Red Stick before a familiar Chinese woman who stood before him with a half-smile.

"So is this the part where you call Mark and tell him you've got me or is this the part where you ask me to work for the Agency?" he asked earning a chuckle from Ana.

"Neither this is the part where I keep you here for a few days." She replied to his confusion. "I know you didn't have a hand in Miller and Viktor's deaths Felix and neither did Task or Adahy. I also know everything you've been involved in." she added.

"Then why haven't you told Mark yet?" he asked.

"He wouldn't be a man if I held his hand for everything." She replied. "Besides you're no threat to Marcus hell you're barely a threat to Lee. I can give you a .50 caliber Machine Gun to shoot at Mark and you'll be nothing but a bug to him." She added earning a low growl from Felix.

"Oh yeah I might not be much for him but there's someone else who is." Felix shot back with anger in his tone.

"You mean Ikal Nayal or Mr. Santa Muerte." She retorted with a smile. "Yes he is probably the most dangerous person Mark could ever face. Which is why I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself." She said to his confusion.

"Give me Neto and I can promise Mark won't touch you." She replied earning a low chuckle from Felix.

"What happened to not holding his hand." He asked earning silence from the woman. "I'm not giving him up, because as far as I'm concerned he's no worse than Mark." He added.

"You're saying that about the man who killed your friends." She replied.

"He may have killed my friends but they died protecting your little lap dog." He shot back earning a chuckle from Alison.

"Alright then." She said before rising to her feet. "Just so you know your new friend attacked the 3rd Ward and layed out a number of the Roman Boyz and your friend left another message to Mark and his family directly-." She started before Felix interrupted her.

"Get to the point." He yelled out.

"Mark is gonna go on the offensive a big offensive and a lot of people are gonna die." She replied. "He's already called for support and I've granted it so for your own safety I've decided to keep you here." She added to Felix's shock.

"What no you can't." he yelled out before Ana walked away from him and left.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Thing seemed to be going slow for Ernesto as he, Miguel Primo, Tincho, and three other members of the Azteca's found themselves sitting around their safe house continuing to discuss the idea of starting up an Onda chapter. It seemed to be the only thing the group has been talking about these last few days.

It was a big step creating a new chapter but Ernesto figured with the backing of San Andreas, New Austin, Arizona, and New Mexico it could be done. There weren't many prison gangs within the Louisiana prison system mostly white boys but he did know the Tejano Syndicate were representing in one prison. They had fought a war with Onda in New Austin, but maybe if the duo can work together they can help them get on their feet.

The sound of a loud knock at the door is what seemed to break the concentration of the Azteca members and caused them to look up before a loud bang caused them to jump from their couches as NOOSE members rushed into the safe house.

"On the fucking ground now." The lead man yelled before hitting Primo with the butt of his rifle while Miguel ran for the back but before he could go out the backdoor he was stopped by a NOOSE Agent with a Mossberg 500.

"What the fuck?" asked Ernesto as he NOOSE member armed with a MP5 Submachine Gun put the gun in his face.

"This is an eye-opener." The man replied before pulling off his mask and revealing a somewhat fat face that belonged to an African American man with dark brown eyes and a mole on his right cheek. "We've got a search warrant for this home and an arrest warrant for someone dubbed Neto and we plan to carry it out." He said to Ernesto's confusion.

"We ain't doing nothing and we don't know who that is." Shot Primo.

"I don't give a shit." The man shot out with a slight chuckle while watching his men handcuff the group.

 **New Arcadia**

As Link drove through the streets of New Arcadia in Lee's Dominator he couldn't help but to think about Mark's state of mind when he left the building and the fired gunshot. He then looked to his left and noticed eyed Alison who was sitting in silence with her blue eyes being filled with tears.

"Ali you know I can help you if you talk to me." he stated while the woman remained silent.

"I think my life just got fucked up worse than it already was." She replied earning the man's attention.

"How so?" he asked.

"That prick, he put a camera in my house and recorded me and Steve…together. He put it on a tape and while me and Mark were up there he played it." She replied to Link's shock.

"Jesus that's fucked up." He said trying to hide his emotions.

"God, that look Mark had in his eyes. I knew he knew me and Steve were physical but I never wanted him to see us together." She replied.

"It's not your fault, you and Steve are in a relationship." He retorted.

"Yeah, but Mark still love me and I love him. God these past few days I've been just teasing him, but at the end of the day knowing I can't be with him." She replied as Link pulled up to the BSU members home.

"Hey!" Link said earning the attention of the woman who looked up at him with tear stricken eyes. "You and him will get through this. I know you both will, love doesn't just keep people away." He said earning a slight smile from Alison before the duo was caught off-guard as all-black Baller pulled up in front of the home to their surprise.

"Who is that?" Alison asked as Link gave a confused look before stepping out of the car with her tow and watching as Andre and Courtney stepped out of the car.

"The hell are you doing here?" Link asked.

"Fucking Ass-Takers hit the 3rd Ward. Killed a bunch of homie and left one of them at her house." Andre shot back to the scared Courtney. "Mark said she could crash here while we take care of business." He added to Alison's shock as she jumped out of the car and approached Link.

"What do you mean take care of business?" she asked.

"Whoa who the fuck is this Link?" Andre asked.

"Don't worry about her Andre, but where are Mark and Lee now?" Link asked with concern in his voice.

"They about to hit back…hard." He replied to the woman's shock as they both sent looks to each other. "Is the door unlocked." He asked.

"Yeah just go." Link shot out before watching the duo make their way inside the house while he sent a look to Alison. "He's pissed." He stated.

"It's my fault I need to go-." She replied before Link stopped her.

"No I'll reel him back in, you go home." He replied to the woman's surprise. "Don't worry I doubt this will get too bad." Link shot out with a half-smile.

 **Rose District, New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going slow for Cheetah as he found himself sitting in his apartment watching the news as it reported on the attack in the 3rd Ward where gangsters opened fire on tourist. One of the women killed in the attack seemed to have been a teacher from San Andreas, and as Cheetah looked at the picture of the redheaded woman he couldn't help but smile.

"Santa Muerte strikes again." He said with a chuckle that quickly was wiped away as he remembered his last conversation with a few Azteca and Vago members that called Neto an addict. He almost fought the men and confronted Neto on the topic and to find out it was true did hurt him, but he learned to look past it.

The man had known and met a number of fiends and some were too far gone without a quarter to their names but Neto was different. He was Santa Muerte and not some fucked up man living under a bridge. Every great hero has something negative about them but it's up for people to look past them whether they like it or not.

"What did you say Papi." Came a familiar voice that caused Cheetah to turn his head and notice a woman of Honduran descent walk into the room. The woman was maybe seven months pregnant so her stomach was showing along with it she had long flowing brown hair, almond colored skin that was darker than most blacks New Arcadia, and wearing only a long yellow shirt that went down past her thighs. This woman's name was Isabela and she was Cheetah's soon to be wife and the mother of his soon to be son.

Like him she was a Orgullo Marron member or Brown Pride Vago but she'd taken a backset since becoming pregnant despite much of her belief of still wanting to be down.

"Nothing **amor** just, found out some good news." He replied while looking back at the television.

As Cheetah continued to look back at his television he was cut off by a loud honking sound coming from outside his apartment that caused him to look out his window and notice a dirty egg shell colored RV pulling up past the parking lot and in the middle of the small apartment complex with the horn going off.

"Goddamn tourist." He called out before watching four Vagos approach the RV only for one of them to fall down with a bullet wound in his head. "SHIT!" Cheetah yelled as the remaining Vagos fired on the RV while nine other Vago members came running out their homes lighting up the vehicle with a barrage of gunfire until it was filled with bullet holes.

"The fuck!" Cheetah yelled stepping out of his apartment and eyeing the gangsters that were in the apartment below him.

"Someone inside killed Lil Scooter." A Vago armed with a Mac-11 yelled out with anger in his voice while Cheetah eyed the vehicle closely as a group of five Vagos started to approach it and go for the front door.

"WAIT DON'T TOUCH THAT-!" Cheetah yelled out as the gangster grabbed the handle on the door and pulled it along with a tripwire that was connected to a series of bombs located inside the RV.

The resulting explosion was deafing and best described as furious as Cheetah watched three of the Vagos be incinerated from being so close to the RV while another seven were blown away by the resulting explosion that blew out windows, set off car alarms, and even cut the power in the neighborhood.

Cheetah then watched through foggy eyes as the manhole cover in the middle of the street that led down to sewers was pulled to the side and a familiar Creole man armed with CM901 Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher in his arms jumped out from the sewer. As Cheetah looked at him he couldn't help but notice that the man was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with a white eagle design painted on the front of it. He remembered seeing that symbol before in high school and remembering that made his eyes widen…it was the symbol of the military for the Roman Empire.

"ROT LIKE THE FILTH YOU ARE!" Mark yelled out as he fired a barrage of rounds and struck a Vago member four times in the chest before hitting another in both his knees followed by blasting a hole through his neck that caused his blood to shoot outward.

"Kill that white boy." Yelled another Vago Veterano who looked to be in his late twenties with shaved head and carrying a Desert Eagle. This caused Mark to turn his head in anger as he noticed five Vagos armed with Assault Rifles step out of the first floor of one apartment armed with various weapon but before they could let off a single shot Mark launched a Grenade in their direction and created an explosion on the walkway of the apartment that blew limbs off three of the men while forcing them over the railings.

The Concrete Soldier then looked through the scope of his Rifle and lined the red sight up with the head of the Vago Veterano before squeezing the trigger and putting four new holes in his head. "I'm going to rip out all of your hearts and show them to your friends dying eyes assholes." Mark yelled out before shooting down another Vago just as one armed with an M16A2 sent a barrage of fire at the youngest Roman who ducked alongside an apart and watched as nine Vagos took up shooting positions outside the apartment complex that was below Cheetah's.

"Lee I need backup now." Mark yelled over his Walkie Talkie while reloading his Rifle.

"On the way brother." Lee said as he cocked his Ithaca 37 Shotgun before hopping into a stolen truck that was carrying a carrier trailer with Jimmy armed with his M14 Battle Rifle, Buck who was armed with his P90 Submachine Gun, Orlando who was armed with an AK-47 Assault Rifle, and Davey and Eddy who were both carrying their G36C Assault Rifles on the back.

"Hang on." Said Lee as he sat in the driver's seat of the truck and stepped on the gas petal sending it moving forward with three other cars following behind it that contained Marrick and other members of the Roman Boyz and a purple Cavalcade that belong to the Ballas.

"You may want to hold on." Said Jimmy as he looked to Orlando and the other Balla members.

"You guys do crazy shit like this before?" he asked.

"Yeah all the time, this is the fun part." Jimmy shot out while the Balla member gave him a confused look as Jimmy continued to push the vehicle forward. "Alright on my signal roll you'll know when it comes." He said to Orlando's confusion.

"How the fuck am I-." he asked before Jimmy gave the signal causing him to look out and watch as Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, and Buck jumped from the back of the truck and roll across the ground. "Shit!" he said before jumping off the back of the truck with them.

As the group hit they immediately came out firing and shooting down any Vago that got in their way without a care for people around them.

"OH SHIT!" yelled a Vago carrying an AKM Assault Rifle as the group noticed Lee speeding the truck right for them and to add insult to injury the Chinese man reached and grabbed the string of the truck honking the loud horn as he gave a devilish smile before watching the Vagos move as he plowed into the bottom of the apartment complex knocking down the walls and killing two Vagos that were shooting from inside the apartment he was in and causing both Cheetah and Isabela to fall to the floor in pain

"BAM right in the smug sense of satisfaction." Lee yelled out with a chuckle before stepping out of the truck and shooting a Vago who was struggling to stand in the chest.

"Clear them out." Mark yelled out as Marrick, the other Roman Boyz members, and the Ballas stormed into the apartment complex just as more Vagos came out to engage them with their own gunfire.

"You Mayates in our Barrio now." Yelled out an Vago that was standing on top of an apartment firing a M4 Assault Rifle and striking down two members of the Roman Boyz and a Balla. The man quickly earned the attention of Mark, Jimmy, and another Roman Boyz member that soon hit him with a barrage of gunfire striking him in both his legs, knees, chest, and arms before watching him fall off the top of the project.

"You ain't no Barrio here, this New Arcadia so lay down Beeatch." The man yelled Mark from behind his all-black hoodie before turning his M4A1 Assault Rifle on another group of Vagos. Mark easily recognized the young gangster as Dee, he was another member of the Roman Boyz that was there backing up Marrick and the others when the Azteca's and Vagos hit the Projects. He didn't know much about the young but he could tell he was a better shot than most.

"Right side window." Jimmy yelled out remembering his Army training as he noticed a Vago member firing a G3 Battle Rifle out a window and striking a Roman Boyz member in the neck. "Davey Eddy draw his fire so I can get a shot." He added before watching the two men open fire on the window while Jimmy looked through the scope of his Battle Rifle and firing a shot that had him falling from the window.

"Move to clear the apartments." Jimmy yelled out before he and Buck kicked in the door of one apartment where they noticed a woman cowering in the corner and holding her eight-year-old boy. The woman quickly raised one of her arms and begged for both their lives.

"Head out the back window and keep your head down." Jimmy yelled out before watching the woman make her way into the backroom.

"Wasn't expecting that." Buck stated.

"You've never cleared an apartment complex. In Dockington me, Mark, and Lee had to clear an entire high rise." He stated. "Innocent people do live here so don't get an itchy finger." The redhead added before the duo made their way out of the apartment.

"You fucking **Moyo's** are fucking with the wrong people." Yelled a Vago firing an M16A2 Assault Rifle as he layed down a barrage of fire that forced Mark to take cover behind a car just as a Chola armed with two Mini-Uzi's came out an apartment building spraying rounds and caught Mark six times in the back of his vest while her a Vago from the window was shooting an Mossberg 500.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled Marrick as he fired his M240 Light Machine Gun and struck the woman in the leg and three times in the stomach shredding her intestines and leaving her bleeding out on the floor. He then turned his attention to her boyfriend who had ducked down below the window. This only drew a smile from Marrick who fired off several shots in the direction of the wall and cut through the cheap dry wall and hitting the Vago on the other end five times.

"I got your back thug." Marrick called out while Mark nodded his head before moving up to give Lee covering fire as several Vagos came running down the streets firing at the Asian who was using the truck for cover.

"You would think people would walk and not run to their deaths, it's only common sense." He said with a wicked chuckle before firing quickly jumping from cover and firing a single from his Shotgun that hit the first Vago in the chest.

"BUCKY!" Mark yelled out before watching the young man toss a Molotov Cocktail through the window of the apartment and setting it up in flames.

As the group continued to push through the advancing Vagos Cheetah struggled to think of a way to get himself and Isabela out of the apartment that didn't involve them going through the sea of gang members below them. The back window was the first thing that came to mind but it wasn't the best idea since he was on the second floor and nothing was blow them but hard grass and concrete.

It seemed he was out of option, other than fighting.

"Isabel, stay down and lock the door." He said to the woman's surprise.

"Nada I'm not letting you go out there alone." She stated before grabbing his arm.

"No you have to be stay here and be strong and maybe they'll overlook you as another civilian." Cheetah replied before giving the woman a kiss before the loud bang of a Shotgun caught both of their attention and caused Cheetah to look back as Lee burst through the doors with a sick smile.

"Hey asshole let's not make this worse than it needs to be." The Chinese man stated as Mark came in behind him. This caused Cheetah to feel a hint of fear before he drew his Glock 19 and ran out of his room firing striking Lee twice in the chest part of his vest before falling back on Mark who drew his M1911 and fired off four shots that all hit Cheetah in the stomach and knocked him back into his room.

"Hey tiger how you doing." Said Lee as he groggily stood up and went to stand over Cheetah. "Wait your names not Tiger, it's Cheetah." He corrected while looking down at the man with a smile just as Isabela picked up his Glock and went to fire a shot only to be stopped as Mark fired a round that whizzed past her head and caused her to stop in her tracks.

"Drop it now or the next one goes in your head." Mark ordered before approaching the woman while Cheetah sent him an angry look. The duo then watched as Isabela went to turn around a fire the gun but before she could let off a single shot Mark struck her over the left side of her head with the butt of his Pistol successfully knocking her to the floor.

"No fucking Puto you just hit a pregnant woman." Cheetah yelled out in sadness and anger as he noticed blood starting to leak from the side of the woman's head.

"Yeah and I'm in a bad mood, so unless you want to see me perform a third trimester abortion on her I suggest you start talking to me." Mark replied before walking over to Cheetah.

"Why should I talk you'll just kill us anyway?" he yelled out with anger in his tone.

"No I'm gonna kill you and if you play along I'll make sure your wife can have a baby instead of you sitting there watching as you lose both." Mark shot back with venom in his tone while Lee gave his brother a somewhat frightened look. He'd only seen Mark like this a few times, this cold and they never turned out well for those involved.

"What do you want to know." Cheetah relented earning a sick smile from Mark.

"Where's Neto?" he asked.

"Probably on his way here now to kill you." The man replied.

"I doubt it, your Azteca friends are bit tied up at the moment with NAPD. So there's no backup coming for any of you." He replied while Mark eyed the man closely.

"I don't know where he stays he comes and goes only when needed. He ain't from around here." He replied causing Mark to give a loud scoff.

"Well then if that's true I suggest you better start telling me something juicy I don't know or I just might change my mind." Said Mark.

"Don't tell him anything." Isabela yelled out before being struck in the face by the butt of Mark's rifle with enough force to break her nose and knock out one of her front teeth.

"Wow a bald-mouth Honduran that ain't pretty at all." Mark joked causing Cheetah to eye him angrily.

"Okay." He said earning the attention of the youngest Roman. "Onda they're trying to start up an Onda chapter here." He shot out.

"You don't have enough guys to do that and I doubt the real Onda would like it." Lee shot back.

"Ernesto is New Austin and San Andreas Onda, Neto is connected to Arizona, and there are a shitload of Arizona Gangsters coming into New Arcadia. It can happen and you won't be able to stop it." Cheetah shot out while Mark sent a look to Lee.

"Well ain't that a bitch." Said Lee as Mark nodded his head before sending a look to Isabela and then walking over to her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked while noticing the blood leaking from the woman's nose.

"Boy!" she replied with fear in her voice as she shook at the sight of Mark who merely nodded his head before pulling a towel from one of the dressers and then handing it to the woman. "Raise him well, he'll need a strong mother figure and if you do find someone to be your baby daddy…make sure they're good people." Mark replied before standing up and walking over to Cheetah.

"Well let's go kitten." Mark called out before grabbing one of Cheetah's legs while Lee grabbed the other and started dragging the man out of the room. "Have a nice day." Mark yelled out before closing the door on the woman who started to cry into her bed while the sound of blows being landed filled the air followed by a song playing in the background.

 **Irish Point**

Things seemed to be going somewhat well for Muujai as he looked off in the distance and saw black smoke rising to the skies from the neighboring apartment complex in the Rose District. This meant that Mark had launched his attack and was more than likely mopping up Vagos there so that meant it was time to do his own job.

"I think it's time to start." Muujai said over his Walkie Talkie as Cotton found himself standing on a rooftop overlooking a Mexican Restaurant that was frequented a lot by members of the Orgullo Marron Vagos. The group figured it was either a front for drugs or money laundering and they couldn't have that.

The New Arcadian Gun Runner was pissed about his stolen and wanted to handle this hit personally. So he quickly reached down and grabbed a FIM-92 Stinger Missile Launcher before pointing it in the direction of the building and making sure to aim for the five Vagos he saw sitting in front of the restaurant enjoying a meal.

"See ya." He said before firing the Missile and watching in glee as it flew at the restaurant and crashed through the window before creating a violent explosion that shook the street and created a violent explosion that caught everyone by surprise as he watched five cars belonging to the 4th Ward gang heading in the direction of a neighborhood with Muujai leading the charge.

This sight seemed to get a laugh from Cotton as Muujai's car came to screeching halt before he stepped out armed with a AK-74 Assault Rifle while Mookie stepped out beside him armed with a M4A1 Assault Rifle.

"Mop them up." Muujai yelled before firing his weapon and striking a Vago several times in the chest before watching him hit the ground hard while the 4th Ward Gangsters continued to watch.

 **Elsewhere**

Thing seemed to be going in slow motion for Link as he found himself speeding through the streets of New Arcadia whizzing past cars and ignoring the sound of the explosions going off in the distance.

"Damn Mark what have you gotten into." He asked before slowing down as a blue Glendale sped past him and almost ran him off the road.

"Fucking bitch." Link called out before he got a look at the driver and noticed the familiar face of an Azteca in the drivers seat. "Santa Muerte." Link added before realizing that the man was heading to the Rose District like him.

"Oh no you don't." he said taking a right down another street.

 **Metra, New Arcadia**

Things were going slow for Ernesto and the other Azteca members as they found themselves lying on the floor in handcuffs with Miguel, Primo, and the other Azteca's around him while the NOOSE Officers tore through the house in search of drugs or weapons.

Lucky for them they didn't have any, but at the same time Ernesto knew all of this was complete bullshit.

"You're not really a cop are you?" he asked looking up to the African American NOOSE Officer who chucked at him.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked with a smile.

"You came in asking for Neto, you didn't use his real name. That's got me wondering just how real your warrant is." The New Austin Onda member stated while watching the man chuckle at his words.

"You're right both warrants are fake, but we are real cops. We were just sent here to deliver a message and make sure none of you go anywhere." He replied to the groups confusion. "As we speak them boys from the 17th and 3rd are hitting up your boys in the Rose District and they're gonna move on to your friends in Irish Point later." He shot out to the groups shock and surprise as they tried to lift themselves up only for the man to kick them back down on the floor.

"Ah ah, no moving or I will have the authority to shoot you." He replied.

"What gives you a right to shoot us when you don't even have a warrant to be here." Miguel shot back with anger in his voice.

"Haven't you gotten it already boy, we don't need warrants to go after you after what you did at that church and even if we didn't have a warrant we can get one." He shot back with anger in his voice. This is New Arcadia black gangsters here are dug in so deep they've got family in all the right places. Doctors, lawyers, judges, cops, and even politicians you have that going for you in San Andreas but not here and if you want to win any war you'll need that." He replied before his cellphone chimed off causing him to look down and notice that someone had sent him a video message.

"I think you might like this." The man said before putting the phone on the floor and allowing Ernesto, Miguel, and Primo to watch as Cheetah was viciously beaten by both Mark and Lee while the song I Got You Baby by Sonny and Cher blasted in the background.

" _Hey asshole this bring back fucking memories._ " Mark asked as he stomped down on Cheetah's face with enough force to break his lower jaw and knock out four teeth.

"Oh god!" said Ernesto as he watched Mark continue to beat the man down while Lee spoke in the background.

" _God I hate this fucking song, but we'll make sure it plays at all your funerals_." The Chinese man stated before Mark took the camera and held it up to the barely conscious Cheetah.

" _Smile to your friends bitch_." He said while keeping the camera on the bloody man. " _Come on let's get some air."_ he added before he and Lee grabbed Cheetah by his arms and legs pulled him out the apartment and tossed him over the railings of the building.

 **Meanwhile**

As Neto made his way to the Rose District he couldn't help but think of the safety of Cheetah and his pregnant girlfriend Isabela. He never met the woman but Cheetah often spoke of her when they were alone together and how much he couldn't wait to be a father.

"Hold out Cheetah hold-." Neto started before being cutoff as a vehicle slammed into the right side of his Glendale with enough force to catch him by surprise and send him spinning down the road into oncoming traffic where a car slammed into the backside before another did the same and then another before the vehicle was flipped upside down and knocked to the side of the road.

The smell of gas soon filled his nose and caused him to look out and notice a blue and yellow Dominator pull out alongside his Glendale before a lighter was thrown out into the gasoline that was starting to pour out.

"SHIT!" Neto yelled with blood leaking from his lip, forehead, and right eye before he rolled out of the car as fast as his injured legs would let him as the car went up in a violent explosion that knocked him off his feet.

"Goddamn Mayate." He said before standing back up and struggling to limp down the alleyway as he noticed a shard of glass embedded in his right leg. He wasn't high right now, wanting to be completely focused when he faced off against Mark so the pain of his injuries were somewhat unbearable.

 **Rose District**

"I'm gonna wipe that smug right off of your ugly mug." Yelled Lee as he and Mark found themselves sitting behind a yellow Tornado with the remaining New Arcadia Gangsters doing the same as a third wave of Vagos arrived to try and fight the intruders. They seemed to be too late though in their time being that the combination of BSU, Roman Boyz, and Ballas had set fire to all of the low-rise apartment buildings and killed all the Vagos that would defend it.

"Damn these wetbacks just keep coming." Yelled out Orlando as he blindly fired is Assault Rifle.

"We're wiping an entire hood of the map, so expect them to just keep coming." Yelled out Jimmy as he shot down one of the Vagos with three shots to the chest before doing the same with a Chola and watching as she hit the top hood of a car.

"Last Mag!" yelled Buck as he, Davey, and Eddy loaded up their last magazines into the gun while Mark and Lee fired off their last magazines for their main weapons.

"Shit!" Lee said before he and Mark drew their Pistols and fired off a barrage of rounds that hit one Vago in the chest and tore out his back to strike another in the arm.

"Where's that fucking surprise you promised Mark?" Lee asked before Mark gave a smile as a black Mesa pulled up in front of the group to the surprise of everyone who watched as a Afro-British woman jumped from the side window carrying a RSASS Sniper Rifle.

"Hello boys." Kyra greeted before firing off a well-placed round from her Sniper and striking a Vago in the center of the forehead and blowing his blood and brain matter all over the side of a yellow Emperor. The woman then sent a look back to Mark before tossing him a full magazine while doing the same with Lee.

"Honey you came to save me." The Chinese man shot out while watching the woman fire another well-placed shot that blew a hole in the side of a Vago member.

"Yeah and I brought help." She replied before Mark watched the back door of the Mesa open up and see a familiar Afro-Dominican man step out with his ACR Assault Rifle raised.

Marco then let off several rounds that easily found themselves embedded in the lungs, heart, and liver of a Chola with a bandanna wrapped around her forehead. He then turned his fire on another Cholo and took him out with a headshot before firing a Grenade from his under-mounted M203 and blowing up one of the Vago's vehicles and taking four Vagos with it.

" **Ande El Diablo,** scrap ass bitches." Marco yelled with venom in his voice as she shot down another Vago. As Mark watched the man he noticed he had a green bandanna in his back pocket while a Machete with a green handle was strapped to his back. Mark knew that the Afro-Dominican man was a member of the Dominican Trinities Street Gang from Liberty City. He didn't know much about that gang other than the fact that they had no allies and warred with just about everyone. So it was surprising for Mark to see him helping him.

"Glad to see Devlin let you off his leash." Mark replied as he approached Marco and started to shoot alongside him.

"I do work for Devlin but like you I can get into my own business and you offered money." He shot back while shooting down another Vago.

"Well then thanks for that." Mark said before both he and Marco finished off their magazine's while Kyra threw down her Sniper Rifle and pulled the M32 Grenade Launcher Lee had stolen from the Merryweather base from the backseat.

"Hey that's mine." Lee called out.

"Yeah well I'm using it." The Afro-British woman shot out before turning the weapon towards the remaining Vagos before firing a round that impacted against the top of a car and sent it up in a ball of flames along with the remaining Vagos.

"Well that was fun." The Afro-British woman replied before approaching Marco, Mark, and Lee while Jimmy, Buck, Davey, Eddy, Marrick, and Orlando also approached the group.

"We've cleared out enough I think we should leave before the Po-Po show up." Stated Orlando.

"Still a few more stragglers." Stated Mark.

"I think you should listen to your men Marcus. You have too many wounded and not enough ammo between all of you to keep fighting." Pointed out Kyra. The woman was a former British Soldier and even trained with their SAS, but was never made a member after the women's program was cut.

"She's right we've done enough today." Said Mark before his cellphone chimed and he got a text message from Muujai asking for support in the 4th.

"Muujai asking for help?" asked Marrick.

"Fuck him and the 4th, this is them getting what they deserve." Mark shot out before looking to Lee and the others. "Prepare to leave." Mark called out before the group was interrupted as they saw more cars coming down the street.

"Rose District is now Roman Boyz territory." Marrick let out with a half-smile.

 **Irish Point**

A bullet whizzing by his head is what seemed to make Muujai duck down as he looked to his cellphone and awaited a response from Mark on the arrival of backup.

"Damn it where's Mark?" Mookie asked as another 4th Ward gangster was cut-down with several shots to the chest and head.

"Looks like he pulled one over on us and decided not to show up." Muujai replied with a half-smile. "I actually expected this. He always was the type to hold a grudge." He replied before ducking down as a Vago firing an MA41 shattered the window of his car.

"Then what the fuck we supposed to do?" Mookie asked while watching another man get shot in the face by a G3 Battle Rifle.

"Follow my lead." The BGA Hitman shot out before running from cover towards a staled Baller with Mookie following behind him and then diving inside the vehicle with Mookie. The duo then drove off while the remaining 4th Ward gangsters were ripped to shred by the Vagos.

"Fucking bitches." One of them yelled before he was shot in the back of the head by a Vago.

 **Metra, New Arcadia**

"Well then I guess we've earned our money." Said the NOOSE Officer as he looked to Ernesto and the others with a smile while they each kept a saddened look on their face.

"Don't worry though I'm sure your friends are fine." He said with an evil chuckle. "If I were you I'd-." the man started before a window exploded and the group noticed a bullet hole in the side of the man's neck with blood shooting out from him.

The Azteca member then watched him hit the ground as the sound of gunfire filled the air followed by thuds and grunts as bodies hit the group. The group then watched as an injured Neto made his way into the living room with a G36 strapped across his back.

"Thanks for the help ese." Said Miguel as Neto approached the group, took the keys off the NOOSE officer, and started to undo their cuffs.

"No Problem." He replied as the group noticed the various scars and dried blood on his body including a scar on his leg from where he stitched his own wound.

"Que, are you alright Carnale?" Ernesto asked while rising to his feet.

"This it's just a scratch ese." Neto replied with a slight chuckle before looking around the group.

"Where's Cheetah?" he asked with fear in his voice while the group remained silent before they interrupted by a loud honking sound that caused them make their way outside and notice a busted up yellow Tornado rolling down the street with a dead body slumped over the steering wheel. To their shock though on the side of the vehicle was a phrase spray painted. " **Rome Fell but Nicasius Isn't Here."**

"Who's Nicasius?" Miguel asked with a raised brow.

"The Patron Saint of Small Pox Victims." Ernesto stated to his son's shock.

"NO!" Neto yelled out while noticing that the body of the man belonged to Cheetah causing him to let out a low groan of anger just as four other Azteca members approached the car. "NO DON'T TOUCH THE-." He yelled out before a Pee-Wee gangster went to open the door only for an explosion to erupt that knocked the group off their feet and sent the literally tore the Pee-Wee gangster out of his shoes as they noticed his flaming body lying on top of a car.

 **Elsewhere**

The news of the attacks across New Arcadia seemed to sweep through the office of the mayor as he walked over to his desk, picked up the phone, and dialed a number.

"Yeah, send them in." he said.

 **Authors Note: That seems like a pretty ominous place to stop this chapter. I hoped everyone liked it, in my opinion it didn't have as much action as the last but I did try to match it in the level of death since one half of an entire hood was wiped off the map.**

 **If you've been following Onkwehonwe story Concrete Jungle you could see exactly how Neto drew police to the eyes of the New Arcadia gangsters and while they were on the brown gangsters in the beginning. So far this war has been a complete slug fest with each side trying to do as much damage to the other and with brown being the underdogs in this case.**

 **The character Megan Stokes is visually based off Alfre Woodard who played Mariah on Luke Cage. While the character Gloria Menendez is visually based off** **Laura Cerón who played Nurse Chuny Marquez on ER. The organization she works for the National Association of La Raza is based off the National Council of La Raza.**

 **While Mayor Boudreaux is visually based off New Orleans Mayor Mitch Landrieu.**

 **Alison and Steve's lemon was actually something I've been thinking of adding for a while and was actually supposed to have two chapters ago but I thought it would fit better if I showed it in this chapter since Mark had his…first encounter with what gets this killer off. Which is a pretty fucked up thing to do in my opinion.**

 **The scene of the BSU members feeding Omar to those crows was actually taken from a movie called I Spit on Your Grave. If you haven't seen it and like dark movies I recommend it, I just overstepped it because originally the woman in just had the crows eat the guy's eyes.**

 **So the news of Felix betraying the group didn't sit well with Mark and Lee and you gotta wonder what they'll do when Ana lets him go. They promised Alison they wouldn't hurt them but they also promised her they were out of this war.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Martial Law and the National Guard come to New Arcadia in an effort to maintain order forcing enemies to sit down with each other to discuss a truce, Alison is sent on another hunt for the serial, and Task, Adahy, and Felix must come face to face with Mark about their loyalties in the war.**

 **Thank you all reading have a nice night.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: A Forced Truce**

 **Someone's Pain**

 **Sudan Correctional Facility, Louisiana (One Week Later)**

The smell of stink, sweat, and old piss seemed to fill the air for the inmates at the Sudan Correctional Facility in Louisiana as they found themselves going through their morning routine. Amongst those inmates was a light caramel skinned African American man with his hair cut all the way down, a mouth full of gold teeth, and wearing the standard blue button up shirt over a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and brown work boots.

This man's body was a canvas of tattoos he had the state of Louisiana tattooed on his right cheek, tear drops under his left eye, the letters NA tattooed on his upper right arm, an alligator on his right arm, and spider webs on both his elbows, what stuck out most was the phrase Full Blooded Roman Boy EBK.This inmates name was Curtis and he wasn't just a member of the Roman Boyz in New Arcadia he was a part of the Roman Family itself and his full name was Curtis Roman.

He was the cousin of Martin, Marrick, Gwen, Hakeem, and Marcus Roman and the nephew of Maurice Roman. He and Mark didn't really know much about each other and he wasn't that alright with Martin either but and Marrick were once tight as can be. He found Hakeem to be just another buster and he saw Gwen almost like a sister.

Curtis was already nine years on a fifteen-year sentence for attempt at murder and was well-respected on the yard because of who his family was and the acts of violence he's carried out while inside.

"Bought time you got up." Curtis shot out before looking to behind him and noticing an African American man with dark brown skin dressed similar to him raise from his bed. The man must have told him his name but he knew the man as King it was easier to remember for him.

"We got work to do." The Roman Family member shot out before sending a look down the hall where he noticed four Honduran and Mexican inmates making their way down the hall. Him he didn't know any of them by name, all he needed to know though was that they were members of Marabunta Grande and a few days ago he got an order from his uncle Maurice down in New Arcadia.

 **Hit Any South Sider on Sight**

"I don't know if I'm ready for this man." King shot back to Curtis's anger.

"I don't give a fuck if you ready or not you doing this shit nigga." Curtis shot out while reaching under his mattress and pulling out a piece of sharpened metal with duct tape on the bottom before passing it to King.

"Look man all I did was borrow a little bit of money from Omar and I told him I can pay him back." King retorted.

"You been in here almost as long as me nigga. I think you would know better than to ask some nigga for something in this bitch." Curtis shot back with anger in his tone. "Feel lucky this all you gotta do though, in this bitch it's ass or cash so you could be walking away with worse than this." He added before pulling out a small baggie of clear wrapping paper then handing it to King.

"This'll help you take your mind off shit." He replied before watching King take the baggie before sniffing the content inside. "Shit don't hog all the shit." Curtis shot out before jerking the bag from the man then moving to take a whiff himself before grabbing his own shank.

"Be ready son." Curtis ordered before looking up the tier and noticing a familiar African American man with a guerrilla tattoo on his right arm and dragon tattoo on his left arm with the letter BGA tattooed on his chest looking down at him closely.

The BGA didn't have much clout inside the Louisiana prisons with so many blacks choosing to role independent, but they were calling shots for Joe who called shots for most New Arcadia gangs so they did have some power over a few of the New Arcadia inmates who worked for Joe.

As Curtis looked down the tier he noticed a heavyset African American with a black beanie send him a look. This man was also a New Arcadia Gangster and another member of the Roman Boyz. The man then looked back to the otherside of the tier and noticed two Caucasian inmates that were covered in tattoos nodding to him. Curtis didn't know their names but he did know they were members of the Undertaker Prison Gang from Dockington.

The Undertakers were a white off-shot of the BGA and a close associate of the Black Prison gang in Dockington. Mark often told him about the Undertakers and how they would carry out hits for the BGA and at one point how they broke away from them until their three leaders were split up between the Dockington, New Austin, and Louisiana prison system.

More importantly he told them about their internal conflicts the Undertakers in Dockington wanted to continue serving the BGA, the guys in New Austin wanted to white supremacist and allied with the Aryan Vanguard, and the guys in Louisiana were split with one side being loyal to AV and the other BGA.

These two men were loyal to the BGA and were working beside them. With the news that the brown was thinking to setup an Onda chapter in Louisiana being almost like a declaration of war. BGA wasn't strong in Louisiana neither was any real prison gang but it was there territory the same with much of the South and the East Coast and Onda was now seen as an invader.

As Curtis watched the Marabunta members make their way into the shower area of the prison Curtis sent a whistle to the other inmates and notice them nod their heads before he turned to look back at King.

"Let's go homie." Curtis shot out before watching King take another whiff of the Cocaine before following the man out of his cell along with the other Roman Boyz as he led the group of assassins into the shower area.

Then as one the group rushed inside and caught the Marabunta members off guard and immediately started to pile on them. One of the Undertaker members was welding a sock with a battery in it and struck one of the Marabunta members over the head successfully knocking him out and allowing the other man to immediately begin to shank him.

As King looked to Curtis he noticed the Roman Boyz member pinning a Marabunta member against the white walls of the shower and stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach before finishing him off with a neck shot.

"Do it son." The other Roman Boy asked while holding the last Marabunta member down. King didn't know if it was the drugs or fear of being killed but before he knew it he had stabbed the man three times in the throat and hit his jugular causing his blood to flow from his neck wound like a stuffed pig.

"Let's go." Curtis yelled out before rushing out of the shower area with the others.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The seemed to be rising on this new day as Tasha found herself driving into the city of New Arcadia while the song Lithium by Evanescence played on the radio. She wasn't too thrilled about the matter New Arcadia wasn't one of her favorite places to be. One of the reasons she really hated was the rain and to add insult to injury today it was raining and not only that it was cold it was below 35 degrees today and raining. She remembered Mark telling her it got cold in Southern Louisiana but didn't really believe it.

Still she had to push through she was coming into the city to see her ex-boyfriend mostly because the group needed money to pay for Miller and Viktor's funeral. The group had decided since they died with Mark he should accommodate their funerals, but they should be buried home where they belonged.

As Tasha found herself entering the city of New Arcadia she was taken aback by seeing a road block before her. The roadblock mostly consisted of barricades and a black police van that looked like something used in overseas by the military and to add to it the area was guarded by soldier in full military fatigue armed with Assault Rifles.

"What the hell is this?" she asked herself while approaching the road block just as three soldier, two with a leashed dog, approached her and told her to roll down her windows.

"License and registration." He said to her surprise.

"Yes!" she replied before pulling out her license and the registration for her car while noticing the dogs approach the car and start sniffing around.

"A New Austin License, what brings you to New Arcadia?" the soldier asked.

"I'm here to see a friend about helping to pay for my cousins funeral." Tasha shot back while holding up the funeral papers to the soldier who looked them over.

"Alright you be safe here mam, things in this city have gotten a bit crazy." He replied earning a nod from Tasha before she spoke out.

"Sir can you tell me what's going on here?" she asked.

"Turn the radio to the news and you'll know everything." He said before stepping away from the car and waving for the soldiers to clear the barricade and allow her to drive into the city where she quickly noticed more armed soldiers walking the streets in groups of twos while military vehicles patrolled the streets.

"Damn!" she said before turning her radio to a New Arcadia Radio Station.

" _This is Joe Bitterman and you are listening to K-K-Klassics Radio where we tell it like it is and leave no strings attached."_ The man on the radio called out forcing Tasha to raise her brow at the name of the radio station.

" _Now I want to talk to you all about what's happening in the city of New Arcadia and just why America is failing. New Arcadia has always been a dangerous city one of the worst places on earth mostly because of it's…urban problem."_ he started to Tasha's shock she knew when he said urban he meant black.

" _We have a caller."_ he said before putting on an obvious Caucasian woman.

" _Thank you Joe, and I'm proud to keep it real with you. This city is failing not because of the poor but because of these gangsters with guns treating it like the wild west. What started out as a war between Nig- I mean African American and Wet- I meant Hispanics has escalated into having respectable people afraid to go outside their own homes."_ She stated. " _My sister who's at college goes to that church where that boy was put on the cross."_ She added to Tasha's surprise.

" _I hear you, a lot of good people went to that church."_ Bitterman replied before answering another caller.

" _Joe I just wanted to say I'm glad the National Guard is here to keep the peace in New Arcadia and look at what we've got almost a full week with no violence. These gangsters are too wild and the guns being used on these streets are crazy. The system has failed, the police department has failed, I been hated the idea of that 60 Day Law."_ The caller shot out.

" _Aren't we all sick of that son we all are."_ He replied.

" _These gangsters have turned New Arcadia into a warzone straight from the Middle East. Families are being shot down and blown up in their gun battles and this needs to end now before more precious blood is spilled courtesy of these…animals."_ Joe shot out only for Tasha to turn the radio away from the channel that was obviously steered to a whiter audience.

She then found herself pulling in front of the home of the New Arcadia BSU members where she noticed all of their cars parked out front. She had to admit the group was riding in style with Mark's Duke, Lee's Dominator, and the Sadler but she quickly remembered where the group got the money for all of them.

As she walked up to the front door and knocked on it she then waited before a shirtless Buck opened the door and looked at her with sleep in his eyes. "The hell are you doing here." He greeted her with a raised brow.

"I'm here to see Mark." She replied before stepping past the man.

"Hey you can't just come into the crib uninvited." He shot back earning a look from the woman who gave a slight chuckle at the obvious wigger.

"Where's Mark?" she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"He in the back, but I wouldn't advice going back there right now." He replied earning a loud scoff from the woman before she made her way to the back of the house and quickly opened a door only to find that it wasn't Mark's room but instead of Lee's and she quickly noticed the Chinese man sitting on the edge of his bed with a confused look on his face.

"Who the fuck opened the door for you?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Oh so you'd leave me out in the cold?" she asked before watching Lee smile at the idea. "Fucking asshole." She said with venom in her tone.

"Which room is Mark?" she asked before watching Lee gave a wide smile.

"Room next over I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." He replied before watching Tasha make her way down the hall where she finally found Mark's room and quickly opened the door and found the youngest Roman lying shirtless in his bed before looking up at her with a smile.

As Tasha looked around the room she quickly watched as a rather thick light skinned African American woman standing at his closet where one of Mark's black shirts. Mark then watched as Courtney sent a rather sick smile to Tasha before watching the woman give an angry look to Mark and then made her way out of the room.

"How was he?" Lee asked while watching her walk down the hall with a laugh.

"Who the hell was that?" Courtney asked sending a serious look to Mark.

"A pain in my ass." He replied before rising from the bed, putting on a pair of shoes and some black pants, then making his way out of the room where he noticed Lee chuckling in the hallway. "The hell is she doing here?" he asked.

"No clue just thought you were trying to be a dick." Lee retorted with a smile before the duo made their way into the living room where they noticed Tasha sitting on a couch with her arms folded across her chest.

"The hell are you doing here?" he asked earning silence from the woman who continued to look at him angrily before speaking out.

"So what you back to screwing cheap sluts now?" she asked.

"Who I fuck is none of your concern. We aren't together anymore and that's on your ass, so I ask again. Why are you here?" he asked before watching Tasha reach into her jacket pocket and pull out a few papers before handing them to Mark.

"Since Miller and Viktor died on your watch we decided that it should be you who pays for their funerals." She stated earning a low growl from Lee.

"Decided we should pay, you sound like their dogs and we're buying the next meal." He shot out with venom in his tone.

"Hear it how you want to hear it Lee. They died on your watch-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"You like saying that don't you." He replied to her surprise before she watched him look down to his cellphone where he noticed he had several missed calls from a familiar phone number. The Roman quickly ignored them and placed a phone call to Link.

 **Elsewhere**

The song Lovers and Friends by the East Side Boyz seemed to fill the air of the motel room as Link found himself lying on his back with a smile on his face as he watched Passion hover over him with a tattoo gun in her hands working on a chest tattoo.

The Irish BSU member couldn't help but smile at the woman as she kneeled over him in a black corset with fishnet stockings. He had to admit he agreed with Mark and Lee the sight of a woman in fishnet stockings had to be one of the hottest things he had to see.

He also liked the song in the background because it best described the two of them. The stripper had already told them that she and him weren't a couple just friends…who occasionally fucked each-others brains out. So Lovers and Friends seemed to fit with the Link who looked over at the mirror just to his side where he could see Passion's nicely shaped ass and her black underwear wedged in between her cheeks.

The BSU members already said they had no problems with him sleeping with her at the house and she already said she had no problem fucking at her own home. The duo just preferred this hotel room because Passion had a thing for seeing herself get fucked in front of a mirror and Link wasn't gonna complain with the view he was getting.

"It's ready baby." she said before allowing Link to raise up from his chair and look to the mirror where he noticed the woman had tattooed a large fleur-de-lis with wings on his chest. He knew she had been busy most of the night but he wasn't expecting her to be working on such a big project.

"Holy shit this nice, why'd they fire you from the tattoo shop again?" he asked with a raised brow.

Let's just say some bitch wound up with T.H.O.T. being written on her back." She replied earning a chuckle from Link.

"I bet it still looked good though." Link shot back with a smile before Passion gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you like it." She said while moving in for a hug while Link moved his hands to the woman's rump while watching her give a quickly smile before moving to slide off her panties just as his cellphone started to ring causing him to move to answer it while Passion gave a disappointed look.

"Yes." He answered while continuing to eye Passion.

" _Link I need you to bring home greens when you get home."_ Mark said earning a nod from Link who watched as Passion moved to kneel down before him, pull out his already erect member, and begin to stroke him off. He knew Mark was referring to money, with the National Guard being in New Arcadia they believed Mark's phone was bugged and didn't want to take any chances.

"I can do that." He replied before giving a low moan as Passion took him all the way into her mouth and started to slowly bob her head on his member. "I'll be there in a minute goodbye." He shot out before tossing the phone to the side and looking down to the woman who gave him a devilish smile with his dick still in her mouth.

"Oh you want to play those games." He replied before grabbing the woman by her waist and forcing her back onto the bed while she gave a giggle.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The scene to Ernesto was somewhat haunting as he found himself stood at the window of his safe-house watching as three members of the National Guard hassled two Azteca Pee-Wees while another two were doing the same with two brown citizens.

The National Guard was here to maintain the peace in New Arcadia and one of the ways they attempted to maintain that peace was by checking the ID's of people and telling those they think are affiliated with gangs to either go home peacefully or be restrained. Once you were restrained they would bring you to New Arcadia Parish Jail and make you sit there for a few hours unless they wanted to charge you with a crime then you were held for investigation.

The areas where they were really doing this in Lincoln Parish were Northern Metra where the Azteca's were located and Northern Jenner where Marabunta was located. In New Arcadia though they were all over the 17th Ward hassling the Ballas and Hard Heads, the 2nd and 3rd Ward fucking with the Roman Boyz at their housing projects, Irish Point restricting Cruz and his men from retaliation, the Rose District preventing Vagos from reclaiming their territory, the 4th Ward sitting on the housing projects there, the French District keeping violence from erupting, and colleges and homes of the wealthy keeping those inside safe from stray rounds.

There were protest the first night about this massive intervention of the National Guard but it didn't have that many numbers. This war has touched many of the people in this city brown, black, and white so many people aren't really against them being here. He was against it and he knew Joe and his crews had to be feeling the heat to. The National Guard presence was halting everyone from selling drugs and this caused a drop in profits for everyone and this caused Ernesto to give a low growl in anger.

He warned Miguel about leaving with Primo but as always the boy was hotheaded, so all he could do now was wish them the best of luck.

 **Meanwhile**

As Miguel and Primo found themselves driving through the streets of New Arcadia they did their best to try and evade the checkpoints setup by the National Guard so that they could get into the Irish Point to visit Cruz. Thanks to this increase in National Guard presence they made interacting with gang members that didn't live in your neighborhood difficult. It was almost like a form of house arrest in Primo's opinion.

"Fucking soldiers mano." Primo called out as they passed up another checkpoint.

"These fucking **putos** are getting on my nerves." Miguel called out and no sooner had he done that the duo watched as their car was flagged down by four soldier. The duo knew it was best to not drive off and they had nothing to worry about the car was clean of drugs and guns so hopefully they would just let them go.

"Will the both of step out of the car with your hands up." The soldier told them while having his Rifle raised to the duo's confusion. They duo then looked around and noticed that there were people on the streets and some with camera-phones already recording them. They soon decided to step out of the car with their hands raised while the soldiers instructed them to get on the ground.

Upon doing so the men rushed to the duo and immediately started handcuffing them.

"The fuck man we ain't doing nothing and you didn't even check our ID's or the car?" asked Miguel with venom in his tone before the man raised the sleeve of his shirt and revealed his VLA tattoo.

"We don't have to check ID's if we know you're affiliated." The soldier shot out.

"But we ain't doing nothing." Stated Primo.

"You ain't doing nothing but know you affiliated and those we know are affiliated aren't supposed to be on the street period." The soldier shot out while the two men protested in anger.

 **Liddell**

Things seemed calmer in Liddell as Task and Adahy found themselves in the casino of Meska doing various jobs for the casino. Other than selling guns and doing jobs for the Azteca's the duo also held day jobs working the floor of the casino. They both had earned a lot of money from the job Neto sent them on but they still needed clean money and the casino provided that.

Unlike the others the duo could easily get past the National Guard since neither of them were affiliated with a gang and neither had warrants or were known by law enforcement to work with gang members. So they were untouchable, but it still wasn't smart for the duo to just walk into the homes of Ernesto or Cruz with the feds watching them so they decided to keep their distance.

So in the meantime the duo past the time by working their day jobs at the casino and going home to Red Stick to avoid confrontation.

As Task found himself shuffling the cards at a gambling table he could hear the sound of the chairs being pulled out that told him he had a customer.

"How much you trying to play?" he asked before turning around and coming face to face with two familiar faces one of East Asian descent while the other of South Asian.

"Gambling's not really our game but we can watch you shuffle while we talk." Lee let out with a smile while Task gave a fear-filled look.

"How are you here right now?" Task asked with fear in his voice.

"This war is between black and brown, they aren't checking Asian or white for ID's. The only reason they'll stop Mark is because of his last name. He's the son of Maurice Roman therefore affiliated to the Roman Boyz while also being the ward boss of the 17th. So they'll stop and detain him, but not us." Lee shot out with a half-smile.

"Are you here to kill me?" the Lakota asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"No, if you forget we still are friends." Lee shot out with a smile. "We talked it over and we don't blame you for getting involved with the Azteca's. You guys needed more money since nobody was buying your guns and needed a client role that they filled." He replied to Task's surprise.

"You're hustlers just like us and honestly we probably would have done the same. So no hard feelings towards you or Adahy." Lee replied with a smile. "That is…unless you had something to do with Miller and Viktor's death then all bets are off." He corrected with venom in his tone.

"We had nothing to do with their deaths, we didn't even know who Neto was until after he did that. We didn't even know he was directly going after you until their deaths." Task shot back while Lee watched him closely.

"Me and you have done dozens of jobs together for that I respect you and I see you as a brother. So I trust your word…don't make me regret it." Lee retorted earning a slight nod from Task.

"Like we care about what you have to say." Came a familiar voice that caused the trio to turn their heads and notice Adahy approaching the table.

"You're sitting here trying to play nice with us, but where is Felix?" the Creek warrior asked with venom in his tone.

"Don't worry he's safe." Replied Manfred.

"And you can get him back when we're done with him, with all his limbs." Lee replied with venom in his tone. "You know the decision to let him live wasn't easy. We have rules we let you go because your close friends but also associates in the game. Felix is one of us and he betrayed us and we don't like that." Lee replied.

"He betrayed you but none of you respected him or who he was." Adahy shot back.

"Respected, you'd think the money we lined his pockets with was respect enough. We treated him like family and he betrayed us to some assholes who killed his friends. If I had it my way he'd be in the belly of alligator at the bottom of a swamp." Lee shot out with anger in his tone.

"We just came to tell you that and another thing." Lee added to the duo's surprise. "You can sell to them and you can help them, but you can't save them. They're all dead and if you get in the way of us killing them…we can't promise your safety." He finished before rising from his seat.

"You threatening to kill us like you did Cheetah?" Adahy asked earning the attention of everyone.

"Only if you interfere with progress, nothing personal." Lee called out while continuing to walk away.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going slow for Alison as she found herself sitting at her desk at work looking over the notes when Steve entered her office with a half-smile on his face. His smile seemed to bring another cloud of guilt to Alison as she remembered the look Mark gave her after seeing the sex tape.

"Did you find anything new?" she asked.

"Nope, this asshole's been pretty quiet these past few days. I don't blame him, those National Guard guys are everywhere." Steve replied while Alison nodded her head. Locke warned her about the mayor having everyone on him about this gang war in New Arcadia. She felt at fault for it though, Mark may have led an attack on the Vagos, but all of his anger came from her that day.

"I remember you saying New Arcadia was a dangerous place, but I never expected this level of violence and I lived in Los Santos in 92." He finished.

"Down here is the wild west." She retorted earning the man's attention. "There is a level of respect and only so much money they can make. So when they fight…they fight their hardest." She finished earning a nod from the man.

"Are you still not gonna tell me why you're mad at me?" he asked.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just…under a lot of stress is all." She replied earning causing Steve to look to the wall.

"Aren't we all." He shot back just as the door flew open and the duo noticed Jenna standing on the otherside.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"The killer, he left us something." She said causing Steve and Alison to follow the woman out of the room where they noticed a number of FIB Agents standing by a television that had been moved into the room.

"He left a tape." She added before the duo watched as the Agents turned on the television with the tape inside and watched as a video of large container that resembled the inside of a shipping container held eight people, four men and four women inside it. The group appeared to have looked beaten and hurt.

" _Somebody help us, please."_ One of the women called out with fear in her voice as everyone looked to Steve who held a wide eyed look.

"Get ready to move out on the docks." Steve shouted just as Alison's cellphone started to ring from a number that was becoming too familiar. As Steve yelled orders she made her way back inside the office where she quickly answered the phone.

" _Did you get my present?"_ came the familiar distorted voice of the killer. " _I know how much you enjoyed the last."_ He added.

"Fuck you, why are you doing this?" she asked with anger in her tone.

" _Why to get your attention is all and make sure you're on your feet." He replied before adding. "Our game isn't over."_

"Really well it maybe over early because we're already on our way to the docks now." She replied earning a chuckle from the man.

" _Do you hear yourself even you know those people aren't at the docks."_ He replied.

"Okay where are they?" she asked.

" _Ah ah ah, it's a scavenger hunt. You do things for me and I'll tell you where they are and the quicker you get it done the quicker you can help these people."_ He replied.

"Okay…what do you want me to do?" she asked.

 **East New Arcadia**

As Link walked inside of his home he was quickly taken off-guard by the sight of Tasha sitting on the groups couch while Mark sat at the kitchen table with Courtney.

"Mind explaining to me what this is?" he asked while sending a look to the woman.

"Miller and Viktor's funeral cost money." Tasha replied while looking to Link who handed her the bag of money and watched as she looked through it. "This is a lot." She replied.

"Only the best for my men." Mark shot back while Tasha sent him and Courtney a look where she noticed Mark starting to look through his cellphone where he noticed a text that read "It's Done." From an unknown number.

"You mind telling me why I haven't seen Davey, Eddy, or Jimmy since I've been here and why the National Guard is here?" she asked with a raised brow while noticing Mark stand up and make his way for the front door.

"They're around." He replied while heading out the door.

"Where are you going?" Link asked.

"I gotta handle something." He shot back while making his way out the door only for Tasha to run after him.

"You always got something to handle." She yelled out with anger in her tone while watching Mark quickly run for his car. He knew it wasn't safe for him to be driving it, but as long as he avoided uptown he would be safe less he ended up like Marrick, Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy.

As he slid into the driver's seat of the vehicle he quickly pulled out his burner phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey I'm gonna need my Rifle and those clothes I gave you." He yelled out.

 **New Arcadia Parish Jail**

A buzzing sound seemed to fill the ears of Jimmy and caused him to lift his head and notice the guards showing taking four men out of the cellblock. The redheaded man then sent a look to Davey and Eddy who both shook their heads in protest.

The trio had been arrested almost three days ago along with Mark's brother Marrick and a three other Roman Boyz members. The National Guard was arresting almost everyone they searched and perceived as a threat. They hold them for maybe a day or two and then let them go back out onto the streets unless they were confirmed gangsters and being that he, Davey, and Eddy were with Marrick on the day of his arrest they got them by association.

Jimmy didn't know how much longer the group had to wait, but the stress of the being locked up was starting to get to him. When he looked to Marrick and the other Roman Boyz he could see the calm looks on their faces. Their first night there Marrick told them the first time he got arrested was when he was fifteen and how he spent the night in a Juvenile Detention Center. He was used to jail and prison a lot more than the three of them were.

When they first arrived they thought they'd be getting harassed and force to sit with other white inmates but because of their association with the Roman Families and the street gangs that fall under them they were placed with black and nobody really messed with them because of the fear of Mark.

The trio knew though that if this was prison things would be different.

"Guys look." Said Eddy earning the attention of Jimmy, Marrick, Davey, and the rest of the gangsters as they looked out of their cell doors and watched as two familiar Azteca members made their way down the hall.

"Oh shit, that's them bitches from that hit the projects." Shot Marrick with anger in his tone.

"Guess we aren't the only guys on the receiving end." Replied Jimmy with a slight chuckle.

As Miguel and Primo followed the guards they couldn't help but notice the stares of anger filled looks and threats they were getting from the African American inmates. Miguel had spent sometime in jail on small charges but his experience was never like this. When he went inside guys under Onda would group together but here he felt like a fish out of water.

"In you go assholes." Yelled the guard as he opened the door to a cellblock where the duo noticed that it was filled with other brown inmates. The duo guessed that because of the hostility between black and brown they would separate them for their own safety.

They both didn't know whether to feel some relief for their current accommodation or fear that despite they were separated there was still a great risk of them being attacked inside not just from the inmates but because of the guards as well.

 **Red Stick**

The sound of locks tumbling seemed to get the attention of Felix as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that the door for the room he was locked in was finally being opened, but instead of seeing Ana come inside he was shocked to see Lee and Manfred walk into the room.

"Hello brother." Lee asked before asking approaching Felix angrily before Manfred stopped him from laying a hand on him.

"Remember our agreement." The Indian man said before Lee gave a low grunt and watched as the Manfred approached Felix and started to untie his arms and legs.

"What is this?" the man of Quechan descent asked.

"We're letting you go." Manfred shot back to Felix's surprise.

"You're letting me go, after days of Ana keeping me locked in here and working with the Azteca's you're letting me go?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah we are, make sure to lose our numbers when you walk out of here and you can find your things at Task and Adahy's home." Replied Lee earning an angry look from Felix.

"We voted brother, a lot of us voted to keep you alive but we came down to a decision…you're out." Manfred replied while Felix rose to his feet.

"Fine, like I give a shit about BSU anyway." He shot back while making his way out of the room and bumping Lee in the shoulder in the process.

"Right, but you have love for your friends yet you have love for the men who killed two of us." Lee shot back causing Felix to look back at him with anger in his eyes.

"I don't have love for that guy either, but I damn sure don't have love for guys who put women in wheelchairs and leaves them to get eaten by a bunch of assholes in a swamp." Felix shot back earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Really because if I remember clearly you've done the same. So I gotta wonder is it alright when we kill black, white, and Asian but wrong when we do the same to your race." Lee shot back.

"Don't turn this conversation into that." The Mexican man shot back.

"I will, and I must say if you're pissed about what we did to that Azteca bitch you're gonna be angrier about what we did in the Rose District." Lee shot back with anger in his voice while Felix gave him an angry look before making his way out of the room.

"Oh and Felix we decided to spare your life, but if you think you can protect these pricks we'll treat you the same as we do you." He added with anger in his voice while Felix turned back to flip him off.

 **Liddell**

The message of the serial killer was clear to Alison, his reason for wanting her to go to the city of Liddell was somewhat off putting for her though. She didn't know exactly what she was gonna find here or if this was a trap but she knew whatever it was it was worth looking into.

As she drove through the streets of the city she noticed that the once African American filled streets of New Arcadia seemed to shift to mostly Caucasian after she got off what Mark referred to as the "White Flight" Bridge.

After a few more minutes of driving she found herself pulling into a marshland boatyard on the southeast side town before stopping her car in front of a large boat where she quickly noticed a bulky overweight Caucasian man sitting on the back of one of the boats.

At first glance of the man Alison quickly wondered if he was the serial killer everyone was searching for. If he was she would be greatly disappointed if this was the mastermind of all the deaths in New Arcadia recently.

"Step out of the car with your hands up missy and leave your gun on the seat." The man yelled out causing Alison to look at him before looking down and noticing that there was a Red Dot on the center of her chest. "I said get out of the fucking car." The man yelled again before Alison noticed that her car was now surrounded by twelve men who were either brandishing Pistols and Shotguns with one man aiming an M16 Assault Rifle at her.

After a few seconds of weighing her options, Alison decided that it was best to follow the man's instructions. So she slowly slid out of her car with her arms raised to the heavens while feeling a wave of fear wash over her as she noticed a redheaded man armed with a Remington 870 Shotgun approach her with a sick smile on his face that showed off some of his missing teeth.

"That's right now be a good girl and place your hands on the hood of your car." The blonde hair man said before watching as Alison quickly moved to follow his instructions only for the blonde haired man to stop her. "Hey…do it slowly and be sure to stick your ass out nicely darling." He said causing an uneasy feeling to wash over Alison as she followed his instructions before watching as the redheaded man moved to frisk her with his hands paying close attention to her legs and hips.

"Man you got a nice ass back here darling." He said while slowly gliding his fingers over the woman's plump behind and giving it a gentle pat.

"Stop it." Alison yelled out but only seeming to hear a chuckle from the man.

"Why I know you like it." He shot back with an evil smile before Alison looked back at him with anger in her eyes and in that split second she wished she hadn't. With her eyes so focused on him she was able to watch in awe as a bullet hit the right side of the man's head and exploded out the otherside of the left side and take a chunk of his brains with him.

"SHIT!" yelled the blonde haired man as he watched his friends body hit the ground before watching as a Grenade was thrown into a group of his men who were still stunned by what they just saw transpire.

As the Grenade went up in a violent explosion he watched in horror as three of his men were blown to pieces by the explosion while another had one of his legs blown off and was knocked over the side of the docks and fell into the waters below.

"You fuckers made a big mistake." A familiar voice yelled out that caused Alison to turn her head and watch as Mark vaulted over the side of a boat with his CM901 Assault Rifle in his hands and fire off three shots into the chest of one man before landing on top of him feet first with enough force to knock him to the ground and cause a cracking sound in his chest.

The Creole then responded by firing off several shots that struck one man in the center of his own chest and turned his heart muscles into shredded cheese before turning around and striking another man four times in the face with rapid fire shots then watching as his fifth round split the top of the man's head like a can.

As Mark continued his rampage Alison watched the youngest Roman closely as he stood in his trademark firing stance and fired on the men without a care in the world.

"Kill him now." The blonde haired man yelled out as the five remaining men turned their guns on Mark who quickly grabbed a hold of one man and used him as a bullet shield just as Alison felt a pair of strong arms roughly grab her from behind and immediately begin to pull her towards a boat.

"MARCUS!" she yelled out earning the attention of the Creole who looked out and watched as the blonde haired man tossed her into a boat before moving to the cockpit.

"NO!" Mark yelled out before pulling the pin on another Hand Grenade and stuffing it into the mouth of his human shield then pushing him in the direction of the four remaining men who were easily taken off-guard by the explosion.

"Damn!" the blonde haired man said as he tried to start up the boat only to hear the sound of a gunshot and feeling a sharp pain in his right shoulder before slamming on the gas petal of the boat and sending it moving forward away from the docks.

"SHIT!" Mark yelled before hopping into one of the Waverunner's at the boatyard and sending it rocketing after the first. "You better pray to all the gods in the universe that I don't catch you buddy." Mark yelled out while continuing to give chase as the two boats slashed through the waters like they were knives.

"Goddamn nigger." The man called out before pulling out a Pistol and firing off five shots at Mark missed the youngest Roman who was easily able to dodge them with his much smaller and faster boat. After watching the man unload his magazine Mark decided to draw his Pistol and aimed it at the man.

Despite having a clear shot Mark couldn't find the urge to pull the trigger because of the fear of hitting Alison, so instead of shooting the man he decided to shoot the next best thing, the engine. After watching Mark fire off several shots the blonde man ducked down in fear of being hit but to his surprise no bullets whizzed over him but instead they collided with the back of the boat putting holes in engine and causing gasoline to pour out of it.

"Now I got you." Said Mark as he pulled up alongside the boat and fired off three shots that hit the man in both of his legs and left him immobilized and crawling for help.

"Shit!" he said as Mark jumped onto the stalled boat and quickly made his way towards the blonde haired man who went to raise his Pistol at Mark but couldn't let off a shot after the Creole kicked him in the mouth with enough force to knock him back down.

"Where is she?" Mark asked while pressing his foot against the man's throat before watching as he pointed to Alison who was sitting under the top of the deck of the boat. The man was then knocked unconscious as Mark slammed the back of his head against the side of the boat with enough force to actually split the back of his skull. He then followed up by repeatedly striking the man over the head with his Pistol until on his last hit he managed to knock the man's right eye out of his skull.

After making sure the man was downed Mark immediately made his way to Alison and kneeled down in front of her before watching her look up at him.

"You're safe." He said and in his words Alison knew he meant it so she quickly jumped up into his arms and placed her head against his chest as the memories of the redheaded man touching her body filled her mind.

"Come on!" Mark said before pulling the woman from under the boat where she noticed the bloody body of the blonde haired man lying on the floor of the ship while his eyeball resided on the otherside of the ship.

After Mark helped her on the Seashark Alison watched closely as he looked down to the gasoline that was pouring into the boat from the bullet ridden engine before hopping onto the front of the Seashark and driving just a short distance away from the boat.

"What are you doing?" Alison asked as she watched him pull his CM901 off his back and begin to line up his Grenade Launcher with the boat. She then watched as he squeezed the trigger and sent a Grenade in the direction of the boat before crashing onto the top and creating a violent explosion that sent the boat up in flames and watching as pieces of it fell into the waters below.

"Destroying evidence." He replied before shouldering his Rifle and then driving the Seashark away from the boat. As he sped through the waters he couldn't help but to feel as Alison wrapped her arms around his body and placed her head on the small of his large back. Despite not wanting to do so Mark quickly slowed the Waverunner down so he could at least enjoy the feeling of Alison's body against his just a little longer.

After a few minutes of riding the duo quickly found themselves back at the docks of Liddell where they were grateful the police still hadn't shown up. As Mark helped Alison off the Seashark the woman couldn't help but to look at the Creole and remember all the things she wanted to say to him.

"How'd you find me?" she asked causing Mark to turn to face her with a half-smile.

"Our new friend told me you maybe in danger and where to find you." He replied to her shock.

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Why would he do any of this?" Mark replied with a question of his own while Alison looked away from him before saying.

"Mark I'm-." she started before he cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize." He said to her surprise. "I should be apologizing, you're not my girlfriend or my wife and who you sleep with isn't my business and I shouldn't have stormed out on you like that." He stated while looking away from the woman.

"Still, you shouldn't have seen all that and I want you to know that I still care about you." She said while approaching him and taking his hands in her own. "If you forgive me why haven't you been answering my calls?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"It's not safe, I think my phone has been bugged." He retorted to her surprise. "The National Guard is targeting everyone they know is involved in this war and being that I run the 17th and I'm a part of the Roman Family they've been watching me and a few days ago they arrested my brother Marrick, Davey, and Eddy." He replied to her shock.

"Jesus on what charges?" she asked.

"No charges they're just holding them along with a number of the Azteca's. That's why I haven't been out of my home these last couple of days it's not safe and it's not safe for me to call you or Ana." He replied while Alison eyed him closely.

"Oh!" she said with a smile feeling a little bit of relief at learning that Mark wasn't directly mad at her or her actions before she could speak more on the matter though the duo was interrupted by the sound of Mark's cellphone ringing causing him to look down and notice that it was his father Maurice calling him.

"I gotta take this." Mark said before Alison watched him answer the phone and put it to his ear. "What do you want?" he asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

" _Boy you gonna quit talking to me any kinda way_." Maurice shot back causing Mark to recoil as he quickly realized that his phone was still on speaker mode. " _Disrespectful ass nigga_." He added.

" _ **Aye Merde**_." Mark yelled out while rubbing his ear. "Get to the point." He added.

" _Them fucking National Guard motherfuckers kicked in your mother's door earlier looking for me, you, Martin, and I think they maybe going after Gwen_." He replied to both Mark's shock. "You want to tell me why they doing that and why they've been holding Marrick." He asked.

"Probably trying to round us up to get us off the streets and they're probably adding Gwen to make us turn ourselves in. It's a good thing I have white boys names on my house isn't it?" Mark asked with a slight smile while Alison watched him closely.

" _Nigga it's only a matter of time before them wannabe white boys and that Slant eyed Motherfucker you run with get caught up_." He shot back causing Alison to recoil at his racist statement. " _And you better remind Bruce Leroy to stay the hell away from Gwen."_ He added.

"I can, but he probably won't especially if she gets caught up in this to." He replied. "Is the National Guard looking for me the only reason you call me?" he asked.

" _No we've got a meeting with Joe and that fucking Nigeria nigga_." He replied causing Mark to let out a loud groan.

"Okay I've already told you he's Somalian and how do you get Nigerian that's almost on the otherside of Africa?" he asked with anger in his tone.

" _Nigga hush, he is whatever the hell I say he is and don't cut me off again boy."_ He stated earning a low growl from Mark. " _He want us there because he trying to setup a truce between us and them fucking Mexicans we been fighting."_ He added to Mark and Alison's surprise.

"Truce, Joe don't know the meaning of a truce. He's gonna ask those guys to surrender and I can tell you from personal experience that's one thing those fucking spics don't know how to do." Mark shot out only to be hit in the arm by Alison who gave him a serious look at his use a racist word. "Then again the BGA probably sweating him not bringing in money because of the National Guard."

" _I don't give shit what that fat motherfucker want to do just get your big bright high yellow monkey ass down here and bring your fucking Chink with you."_ Maurice shouted out to Alison's shock.

"Choke on several dicks and learn the names of the dudes afterwards you bitch made fuck boy." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

"MARCUS!" Alison shot back in shock and surprise.

"What?" He shot back while Alison looked at him with a serious look.

" _Who the hell with you that got you that whipped to apologize Mark_?" Maurice asked. " _I don't get you and your brother, all these black mama's lining up for the both of you and you riding around with yellow fever and a white girl like they stars."_ he stated to Alison's shock.

"None of your business." Mark shot back. "And maybe that's because ain't nobody want us until we became something, but they were here before that and we ain't letting them go." He added.

"And you're one to talk you're married and you riding around New Arcadia with that fake ass Mariah Carey you got on the side that mom **does** know about and we keep telling you is a hoe." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

" _You leave Cristal out of this."_ Maurice shot back.

"Fuck you and Cristal hoeing ass." Mark finished before hanging up his cellphone. "Fucking asshole." He shot out.

"Wow, I knew you said you and your parents didn't get along but I didn't think it was like that." Alison stated.

"Don't worry that's just the way we say we love each other." Mark retorted just as Alison's cellphone started ringing causing them both to look down and notice that it was the serial killer calling.

"Hello!" Alison answered with venom in her tone.

" _Well I'm glad to see you're still in one piece. I guess your African Romeo arrived in time."_ He shot out with a chuckle.

"You ever try something like that again and Alison will be the least of your worries asshole." Mark shot back with venom in his tone.

" _You see that's what I was trying to do, bring you two back together. I hate it when you fight."_ he replied causing Mark to send a look to Alison. " _Don't worry Ali that was just a warmup, your next clue to finding these people won't be as bad."_ He added.

"Get on with it." The FIB Agent shot out with anger in her tone.

" _I left a clue for you at a lockbox numbered 24 at the post office in Downtown New Arcadia, get to it."_ He replied. " _And have fun you two."_ He added to Mark's anger.

"I really hate that guy." The youngest Roman shot out before looking to Ali.

"I gotta go." She said to his surprise.

"After this little fiasco I'm not letting you leave alone." Mark shot out before being stopped by the FIB Agent.

"NO!" she shot out to Mark's surprise and confusion. "I know you want to protect me, but this war needs to ends. It's more important than my life." She retorted.

"Nothing is more important than your life." He shot back causing a slight blush to spread across Alison's face before she moved her right hand to his cheek.

"I know you're worried but you have to end this war not only for your sakes but for everyone so please…go." She said earning a low growl from Mark before he relented.

"Alright just…be careful." He said before moving to rub her right arm while she massaged his cheek.

"You to." She replied then moving to give Mark a quick kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways.

 **Metra**

The drive to Metra wasn't long for Neto as he stepped out of his new Glendale with Tincho, Snapper, El Chivo, and El Caballo before making his way into the Safehouse where he quickly spotted Ernesto sitting on the couch with Cruz and a few other Vagos.

"What's up **Mano**?" Neto asked while eyeing the man closely.

"A cop just came by." Ernesto stated to the group's surprise. "Said the National Guard picked up Miguel and Primo." He shot out.

"Shit." Said Neto with venom in his tone.

"Fucking **Puto's** are getting on my nerves. In AZ they wouldn't be doing this shit, Onda greenlights those fuckers that enforce that immigration law there and they'd do the same to these fucks here." Stated Snapper.

"This is ain't AZ and that's the National Guard Carnale, we fuck with them they'll shred us to pieces worse than the **Mayates**." Stated Cruz.

"National Guard ain't the Marines they have training, but they ain't nothing I can handle." Shot Neto with a chuckle.

"Well if you're forgetting you don't live here. When shit gets too hot you can go back to LS, but a lot of the Varrios here don't have that luxury." Ernesto shot back with venom in his tone.

"Last I checked you weren't from here either ese." Neto retorted with venom of his own.

"He's not from here but being that Louisiana and New Austin are border states they tighter than a virgin's snatch when it comes to law enforcement." Stated Cruz.

"If they sweating us like this they gotta be doing the same to those **Mayates** though." Stated El Chivo.

"Those Chavalas aren't being sweated. We got the National Guard in all our Varrios but you only see the National Guard in the 17th and 3rd Ward." Stated Tincho.

"Favoritism be a bitch." Neto shot back with venom in his tone.

"Must not be getting too much special treatment if they want a truce." Said Ernesto to the group's shock.

"I got a call earlier, the fat Chavala wants to setup a meeting t a warehouse in the 17th to talk about a truce." He stated to their surprise.

"In the 17th Ward, this sounds like a trap." Replied El Caballo.

"It's not, the BGA and Onda in New Austin are damn near at the brink of war because of the shit that's going on here and neither side is talking to the other. Joe reached out to the BGA in Dockington who reached out to San Andreas and asked Onda there for a sit down with us to setup a truce." Ernesto shot out to the group's surprise.

"I thought BGA in San Andreas and Dockington didn't get along much like East Coast and West Coast Ballas" asked Snapper.

"They kinda don't, the BGA in Dockington was started by a **Vato** that did time in San Andreas and he got the permission to start a chapter there. When he started it though the BGA was having an internal problem with guys wanting to stay militant and others wanting to be gangsters and that caused a split in San Andreas, but in Dockington they a little of both." Stated Ernesto.

"How do you know that?" asked Neto.

"I did time in San Andreas, I knew a few BGA dudes on the yard. They ain't as hardcore as they is anywhere else, just a bunch of old bitter Mayates from a dying time." Ernesto shot back before adding. "San Andreas Onda wants me to represent them and New Austin there and you'll represent Arizona and they'll have members who represent Docking and San Andreas there. So we don't have a choice in the matter." He added.

"Fine but if I swear on his mother, that if he goes there asking for us to surrender I'll kill cut that fat fucks stomach wide open." Stated Neto with venom in his tone.

 **New Arcadia Docks**

Thing at the docks would look to be their most active as Steve found himself standing outside of a large shipping crate watching as a group of NOOSE Officers forced it open and revealed to the group that it was completely empty.

Things at the docks looked similar to a place after a mass shooting with multiple divisions of police officers and dozens of squad cars surrounding the docks to keep people from leaving or entering the area.

"Last one!" a NOOSE Officer yelled as he and the others moved to the last crate and went to open it while Steve stood by watching.

"Come on!" Steve said before watching the door fly open and reveal the body of a young Caucasian woman with long flowing brain hair lying nude on the floor.

"Shit, call an ambulance." A NOOSE Officer yelled as Steve and the others moved to look at the young woman before watching as a few EMT came and put her on a stretcher.

"Damn!" Steve yelled out with anger in his tone as he kicked the side of the shipping container.

 **Liddell**

The drive Liddell wasn't long for Felix as he stepped out of his car and made his way into the casino where he quickly spotted Adahy sitting at one of the tables before approaching the Creek Warrior.

"You're in one piece?" Adahy asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, Ana left me in a hole for a few days but Lee let me." He replied with a slight smile.

"That's shocking I was sure they'd do something to you before letting you go." Adahy shot back.

"What happened in the Rose District?" he asked earning confused look from the man. "Ana said Mark took revenge for what Neto did in the 3rd and Lee hinted it. So tell me what happened." He repeated.

"I would show you what they did but if you probably noticed New Arcadia isn't exactly the safest place to be if you're black or brown." He replied.

"Yeah the National Guard are all over the fucking place." He retorted.

"You can thank Mark for that." Adahy replied earning Felix's full attention. "Him, Lee, the rest of BSU, his brother Marrick, The Roman Boyz, the Ballas from the 17th and them other dudes hit Rose District. They hit the apartment complex where Cheetah lived turned it to a parking lot" he stated to Felix's shock.

"Killed all the Vagos there and burned the place to the ground. He did that in the Rose District and 4th Ward hit up Cruz in Irish Point, they defended themselves but somebody did fire a Rocket into a restaurant." Adahy stated while noticing the wide eyed look on the face of Felix.

"What about Cheetah and his girlfriend?" he asked earning a few seconds of silence from Adahy before he responded.

"Cheetah's gone Mark and Lee beat him to death, tossed his body off the top of the apartment complex, then rolled it into the Azteca's hood in Metra with a bomb strapped to his back. Killed a Pee-Wee in the blast." He stated causing Felix to lower his head. "As for Cheetah's girlfriend Isabela…she tried to fight. Mark broke nose, knocked out a few teeth, and gave her a big gash on the side of her head but she's alive." Adahy added to Felix's shock as he noticed Quechan man grit his teeth and clench his fist angrily.

"That's not right, she's pregnant." He replied.

"Yeah well, you know Mark better than any of us." Adahy shot back.

"I do, but I never expected him of being capable of this." He replied. "I mean I knew he's vicious but I never knew he was the type to hurt a pregnant woman." He finished.

"Well I guess you didn't know him at all." Adahy replied while Task stood by and watched the duo closely.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Mark, Lee, Link, or Jimmy as they found themselves stepping out of Mark's car at a warehouse in the 17th Ward where they quickly noticed a four 4th Ward Gangsters guarding the door.

"The hell they doing here?" asked Lee as Mark gave a low growl before approaching the group.

"None of you belong here." Mark shot to the group.

"Joe wants us here guarding the meeting so deal with it ya little bitch." The lead gangster shot back with venom in his tone that showed off his mouth full of gold teeth.

"Let's go." Mark said before being stopped by the man.

"Nah dick only, no white boys allowed." He shot out causing Link, Lee, and Jimmy to roll their eyes while Mark turned to them.

"You know what to do." He asked earning a nod from the Redheaded man.

"Always!" Jimmy shot back before he and lee made their way to Mark's car hopped inside and drove off while Mark made his way into the warehouse before being directed to a back room that he quickly entered and went wide eyed upon stepping inside.

"Marcus it's good to see you." Stated an African American man who looked to be in his mid-40's with a shaved head, light brown skin, and a smug smile on his face with a gap in the middle of his teeth. The man was also wearing a blue suit with a red tie that almost reminded the duo of a gangster from the 50's.

"YOU!" Mark yelled out with anger in his tone. He had a very personal relationship with this man this gangster known on the streets of Dockington City only as Blue because of the color of suits he wore. Mark knew him so well because he was the reason for Mark's greenlight and almost all the pain the youngest Roman and his group experienced while in Dockington.

When Mark was working as the main lieutenant for Leroy Barksdale and the BGA in West Dockington, Blue was running things in East Dockington and that often let to him standing beside Leroy and the West Dockington Gangs against him on the East Side and when Leroy went to prison Mark took control of the West side while only at the age of seventeen. Blue didn't like that and plotted with the BGA to have him Lee, Link, and Jimmy killed so he could control all of Dockington. His plan failed but because of him Mark still wears the scars of the day he was stabbed by those Ballas in Dockington and remembers his brother Sebastian who was killed by them.

As he looked into the man's smug face Mark couldn't help but to reach into his back pocket and pull out his M1911 and aim at the man only to be stopped by feeling a gun being planted against the back of his skull.

"I wouldn't do that Mark." Came the familiar voice of Muujai as he stepped from behind the door with a smile on his face.

"You know we should just do him now, he still is on the list for being greenlit." Blue stated while Mark eyed him angrily.

"Don't you touch him." Yelled Maurice as Mark noticed him, Joe, and Fatman sitting at a table a few feet away.

"Enough all of you." Came another familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice an elderly African American man who looked to be in his mid if not late 60's with snow white hair hidden under a black and gold kofia and a black and gold dashiki with black slacks and boots.

This man was another familiar face to the youngest Roman. This man's name was Elijah Assad, but Mark mostly referred to the man as Imam along with a number of older BGA gangsters. In Muslim culture an Imam was prayer leader and Imam Elijah Assad wasn't just a leader of prayer but a major leader within the BGA. He first became a member of the prison gang in San Andrea in 1968 two years after the group was formed. He wasn't a founder but he was one of the first men recruited into the organization while he was serving a forty-year sentence for murder.

The man missed almost all of the late 1900's and wasn't released until late 2001 for health reasons. The man was slowly dying of a terminal disease that was a secret to all members of the organization and Mark wondered what was keeping him going because the disease was eating away at him.

"Lower your guns." Elijah called out while looking to Muujai and Mark.

"He goes first." Muujai stated.

"Brother Muujai." The Imam yelled out causing the Somali man to lower his weapon while moving to Mark and putting his hand on his gun. "I know you and this man have your difference but you have my word Marcus no harm will come to you here." He stated earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Right I'm on your shit-list and walking into a room full of guys that want me dead seems to be appropriate." Mark replied.

"I understand your worry, but you have my word no harm will come to you here. You've been greenlit for years yet here you are spearheading a war for us and right now we need to look united in the face of our enemies. A single unit even if all of us here have our differences." He stated causing Mark to give a low growl before following the man's order and lowering his gun and then sending a low growl to Blue.

"I gotta say you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you little Marcus." Blue shot out while Mark flipped him off before taking a seat next to Maurice and Joe. As he looked at the group he figured that Blue was here to represent the Dockington BGA, Elijah was for the San Andreas BGA, Joe for the New Austin BGA, while he, Maurice, and Fatman would represent the New Arcadia gangs.

"They're here." Said Muujai before the group turned their heads to the door before watching it open and noticing as Ernesto walk into the room with Neto, Cruz, and a group of people Mark didn't know who represented not only the Varrios in New Arcadia but also Onda from across the country. One familiar face that Mark did recognize was that of a familiar Azteca female who was brought in wheel chair.

"Welcome." Muujai greeted with a sick smile.

"We hope you got here just fine." Added Elijah.

"Yeah the National Guard only stopped us once." Replied Neto as he sent an angry look to Mark who only sent a smile his way. Mark figured the man was still pissed about the loss of Cheetah, having known him longer than any of the others.

"Yes the National Guard precense here is becoming a bit of a problem for both our sides which is why the meeting has been called." Stated Joe as he put his hands on the table and added. "They've been sweating both our sides which is why I'm hoping we can come to truce."

Joe words seemed to earn chuckles from the brown side of the table with Mark noticing Neto giving off the biggest chuckle.

"You chose the right words, because I swore if you came here thinking we'd surrender I would gut you." He shot out earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Which will prolong the fighting and ensure you're…extinction." Pointed out Muujai earning angry looks from the group as he moved to look at Mark.

"It's funny you Mayates started this war now you're asking for a truce." Retorted Tinto as he folded his arms over his chest.

"It ain't because we scared to keep fighting, trust me we never scared. We just got better things to do then watch you fuck boys die off." Fatman shot back.

"And we didn't start this shit you started it when you went after Joe." Shot Maurice.

"We only went after him after that **Pendejo** killed one of our own." Stated Cruz as he pointed to Muujai who smiled at him. "And things wouldn't have been that bad if that white boy didn't get involved." He added while pointing to Mark who rolled his eyes at his statement. He was mixed with European blood from his great grandparents so his skin complexion was lighter than most even lighter then Cruz himself.

"Mark was defending Joe that's what he does and that's what he's payed to do." Replied Elijah as he sent a look to Mark.

"That fucking Mayate is the fucking devil, look at what he did to her and what he did to Cheetah's wife." El Chivo shot out with anger in his tone.

"It's funny I thought you pricks treated your women the same as you do your men. I do the same, I kill indiscriminately what I do to men is no different then what I do to women. There is no special treatments just because-." Mark started before Loka cut him.

"YOU FUCKING **MAYATE** PIECE OF SHIT, YOU KILLED MY **HERMANO** AND ALL MY FRIENDS." She shouted out while looking to Mark who seemed unshaken by her words. "I HOPE YOUR **AMIGO'S** ARE HAVING FUCK BURNING IN HELL RIGHT NOW AND YOU HEAR THEIR SCREAMS WHENEVER YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES!" she added breaking Mark's emotionless expression.

" **CHIENNE** I SLEEP WELL AT NIGHT KNOWING YOUR FRIENDS WERE BEING SQUATTED OUT BY SOME REDNECK OVER A BUNCH OF LEAVES." He shot back causing Loka to spit in Mark's face before watching him move to strike her only to stopped by Maurice and Elijah while Neto, Tinto, Ernesto, and Cruz to stand up in anger as he remembered his son Travieso and how Mark had handed him, Quica, Guardo, and the others to a bunch of cannibals in the swamps.

"We'd be damned if we let you hit another woman. That's how you New Arcadia people get down but we don't." Ernesto shot out with anger in his tone as he watched Mark retake his seat.

"I don't hit women; bitches aren't the same though." The youngest Roman shot out.

"Speaking of bitches how'd yours take that present I left her?" asked Neto.

"She didn't like it, but how's yours at Bolingbrook last I heard he's been making some friends." Mark shot out to Neto's shock and surprise. He didn't know if he should be angry or worried that Mark knew about Paul that knowledge seemed to leave a hole in the stomach of Neto.

"Enough, we won't get to a truce if we keep fighting each other here." Stated Elijah.

"Maybe some of us don't want a truce." Stated Loka earning the attention of everyone. "You Mayates have been pushing us around in New Arcadia for too long, but that can change today." She added while looking at Mark with anger in her face yet tears in her eyes.

"Plus you have been hitting up our homeboys in the jails and prisons like we don't know that shit. So why should we truce up with you?" asked Cruz as Ernesto went to sit him down.

"What's happening to your guys inside is a warning." Said Joe earning the attention of everyone. "Let's just say a little birdy told us, before he had a bomb shoved up his ass, that you were thinking or in the process of starting an Onda chapter here and we see that as a declaration of prison warfare." He added while eyeing the group closely.

"Which is one of the main things we're here to discuss. You stop trying to start Onda up out here and in return we stop attacking your guys, you keep what little territory you have left, and everything goes back to normal." Stated Muujai.

"Oh those are bullshit demands Puto, and you're out of your fucking mind if you think we'll sign off on that." Shouted Ernesto as he sent a look to Joe and the others.

"How's your boy?" Mark asked causing the man to turn to face him. "I ask because you do know where he is." The Creole added while everyone sent looks to the youngest Roman.

"He's at New Arcadia Parish Jail with a few of your members bit he's also there with my brothers and-." Mark started before sending looks across the table and then saying. "Members of all our gangs and father is our cousin going into work today?" he asked while sending a look to Maurice.

"Later tonight." He replied.

"You fucking-." Ernesto started before Mark cut him off.

"It works in Dockington, doesn't mean it can't work here." Joe stated causing Ernesto to give a low growl before moving to jump across the table with Neto while Mark and Muujai readied themselves just as the sound of glass breaking filled the air and caused the group to turn their heads and notice flashbangs being thrown into the room.

"OH SHIT!" seemed to be the only thing said by everyone in the room as the device exploded and caught everyone by surprise as the bright lights blinded them and the noise of the device left them deaf as the door was kicked open and several men wearing Military Fatigue and carrying Assault Rifles rushed into the room and immediately started to knock everyone inside to the ground before handcuffing them.

"FUCKING-!" Neto started before he was hit over the head by the butt of a gun before being forced into handcuffs along with Mark who'd taken a kick to the chest in the process. It took maybe two or three soldiers to put handcuffs on Joe and two more to drag the large man out of the back room where they quickly threw him onto his stomach along with the other men who gave loud grunt as they hit the ground.

"Damn!" said Ernesto as his vision started to return to him he quickly noticed Cruz and Tinto being knocked down beside him while Mark, Maurice, Blue, and the others were knocked to the ground across from them.

"Goddamn you're fat." Yelled a soldier as he and two others knocked Joe to the ground without worry for his leg cast or wheelchair and as Mark and Neto sent looks his way they easily noticed that Joe looked like he was somewhat levitating by laying on his fat stomach and this caused them to let out a few chuckles.

"Fuck, I'm gonna sue your ass." He yelled out with anger in his voice.

"Don't bother, you'd be wasting your time and money." Came a new voice that caused them to turn their heads and notice a tall muscular Caucasian man with short graying hair, bright blue eyes, and looked to be in his late 40's walking into the warehouse while being flanked by two equally large soldiers.

"For all of you dirt bags that don't know my name is Sergeant Major James Hadley and I'm the guy who you fucks got outta bed to come and deal with your shit." He said while eyeing the men closely. "You know I grew up in New Arcadia right there in the Rose District." He stated while looking the group.

"So you can just imagine how much anger I have towards all of you for what you did to it." He finished.

"Please Gringo like you're worth taking serious, you're not even a real soldier." Stated Neto only to be hit in the back by one of the soldiers.

"Actually dickhead I served in Iraqi and Afghanistan prior to joining the National Guard." He said while moving to stand in front of the man. "Two real hell holes like you've never seen before." He added with venom in his tone.

"Now then what did I interrupt here?" he asked while looking to Joe.

"Us trying to make a truce." The overweight BGA member shot out while Hadley nodded his head.

"I see, have you come to a truce yet?" he asked. "Because if you haven't I'll give you a truce. I don't expect anymore fighting from any sides. I don't care who's been killed, who's been hurt, or whose's been wronged." He said while looking over at Mark, Ernesto, and Loka who was handcuffed to the floor with a pained look on her face.

"And let me guess whoever breaks this truce will get the full might of the National Guard brought down on them?" Mark asked earning a chuckle from Hadley.

"No I bring the full might of the National Guard on both of you. Just in case you smartasses try to frame the other for something." He replied while sending a look to Neto. "Tomorrow morning you can get your friends and loved ones out of the jail, but be warned my men are watching you every move and should you slip up…we'll be there." He finished before looking to his men and then down to Mark who looked up at him.

"Now get up and get the fuck out of here." He yelled before watching his men move to uncuff the gangsters while watching them closely as they started to make their way out of the building where Mark's phone instantly started to vibrate causing him to look down and see he had a message from Ana that merely read.

" _ **Your Welcome."**_

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to the post office wasn't long for Alison who quickly made her way inside and opened the mailbox the serial killer had mentioned and found the key inside. Upon looking at it she noticed that there was a number scratched into the side before noticing her cellphone starting to ring causing her to answer it.

"How'd that lead go!" she asked before hearing the voice of Steve on the other end.

" _Not too bad, we didn't find the group but we did find a woman. She's injured and beaten but she's alive."_ he replied earning a sigh of relief from Alison.

"That's good." She retorted before noticing that the number on the key was the number 2.

" _I'm gonna stay on top of her, how are things on your end_?" he asked.

"Nothing so far, but I'll keep you posted." She replied.

" _Alright I'll talk to you later_." He said before Alison hung up her phone and noticed she had a call from a familiar number.

" _Do you like your gift?"_ asked the serial killer on the other end.

"I don't like wild goose chases, now tell me where they are." Alison shot back with anger in her tone.

" _I'll tell you but there's one more thing you have to do for me Alison just one more thing."_ He replied while Alison gave a low growl.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for Felix as he found himself pulling his car outside of a storage unit while Adahy sat in the passenger seat next to the man of Quechan descent.

"What are we doing here?" the Creek warrior asked. "I thought you said we were going to leave a big dent in the pockets of Mark and Ana." He added.

"We are." Felix said before stepping out of the car with Adahy following behind him.

"Inside of this warehouse is where they keep all of their money." He replied to Adahy's surprise.

"One of things Ana taught Mark how to do was launder his money but he's also laundering her own. We use various stores we work at and if you look on paper all of us are employed as a security for a night club in Red Stick." He stated before Adahy watched him point at a storage unit. "In reality that night club isn't a very successful business they just pocket the money from it." He added.

"Inside that warehouse is tens of millions of dollars we've collected with Ana over the years. We steal the money and a cut goes to Ana and ours goes through the process of being laundered and we get checks for it every month." He replied to Adahy's shock.

"Lucrative, so we're stealing that?" Adahy asked while Felix nodded his head.

"Yup right from under their noses." Felix said before leading Adahy to the storage unit before a loud clacking sound caught their attention and caused them to look back and notice that they both now had Red Dots on their stomachs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the voice of a woman with a British Accent that caused both men to look up and notice Kyra sitting atop one of the adjacent storage units with her RSASS Sniper Rifle in her hands while a Russian man aimed an AK-47 Assault Rifle at the duo.

"Ana said to give you these and hopefully you would leave, but if you don't to put you both down." Vasily called out before kicking an envelope over to Felix and Adahy who quickly picked it up and noticed that the inside content contained pictures of Felix's mother, the car she drove, and her house.

"You'd really kill my **Madre**?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"It's not because we want to or because Ana wants to, there's nothing personal about it. We'll harm your mother because we operate in a world where the only rule is that it's either you or us and we always choose us." Stated Kyra.

"Ana worked with your friends to keep Mark from killing you, so I'd advise against trying to fuck her over." Added Vasily as Felix and Adahy both gave the duo angry looks before they relented and decided to walk away from the storage unit while the duo watched them head back to Felix's car and drive away.

"They made the smart choice." Said Vasily while Kyra nodded her head before watching the door of the storage unit open to reveal a smiling Tully inside.

"I was honestly hoping they'd take the risk." He said while looking at his H&K33 Assault Rifle. "I just bought this gun." He said earning rolls of the eyes from Kyra.

 **Red Stick**

"Thank you for the tip." Said Ana as she found herself sitting before a familiar Lakota warrior. "I know you probably feel like you're betraying your friends but you made the right choice." She added.

"I know what you and Mark are capable of and I don't want any harm to come to Felix or Adahy so that's why I'm helping you." Task replied.

"And that's why I like you Chayton. You're a loyal soldier and a good friend, despite where you and your partner landed in this war." Ana replied before reaching into her desk and handing Task a piece of paper.

Upon looking it over Task quickly noticed that it was a bank statement for a money transfer of twenty- five thousand dollars from New Arcadia to the Cedar Hills Indian Reservation in South Yankton.

"As far your sister and grandfather know you now have a job working private security along with Mark, Lee, and a couple of my other assets." She stated earning a nod from Task. "You will receive a check every couple of months and money will be wired to your family." She added.

"Thank you, but what about Felix and Adahy?" he asked.

"Felix was on that list as well, but I guess now he's out and Adahy was never on it. I look for the best and those I see being the most loyal. Felix was on it because of his relationship to Mark but Adahy he was never on it nor will he be on it." Ana shot back to Task's confusion.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Adahy isn't loyal to anyone that isn't his own. You hesitated working for with the Azteca's against the New Arcadia gangs but he jumped at the opportunity. Working with him is a risk in my opinion." She replied earning a slight nod from Adahy.

"He's had my back since I've been here though." He shot back.

"I understand that and he's loyal to you, but don't get yourself killed because of him." Ana shot out before watching Task lower his head and walk out of the room.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link as they walked inside of the home and quickly spotted Tasha still sitting on their couch watching television.

"Damn you're still here what the fuck?" asked Lee as he caught sight of the woman.

"Eat ass shit breath." She shot back with anger in her tone.

"I do that only in the shower and with a clean woman so I'd never do it to you." The Chinese man shot out before walking to the back with Jimmy.

"He's right though, you have your money why are you still here?" Mark asked.

"I wired the money back to Sunbelt so Miller and Viktor's funeral is next week on Sunday don't forget." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"We'll be there." He said.

"Alright, but I expect you to leave your…trash behind." She replied while looking to the backroom where Mark knew Courtney was located.

"Why you don't like the idea of seeing me with another woman or you don't want the guys back home to know I traded up from you to a stripper?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Please her ass and tits are bigger than mine, but I bet she doesn't satisfy you like I did." the woman shot out earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Why don't I go find out?" he asked earning a raised brow from Tasha before she watched him make his way to his bedroom where he noticed Courtney sitting on the edge of his bed with a mixed look on her face.

"Where'd you disappear to?" she asked while eyeing him closely.

"Had business to take care of with Joe and I can say that now we're having a truce." He said to her surprise.

"Really?" she asked.

"The National Guard forced it, but it's happening." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"Good now you can leave us all you want." She replied while looking away from Mark who approached and ran his hand under her chin and spoke.

"I'm here now." He shot back before moving in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Oh so seeing your ex here has you wanting to fuck after I been here for a full week sleeping in your bed with you and not getting anything?" she asked.

"Nothing personal, that bitch cheated on me with a friend and likes to rub it in my nose and now she's pissed that I've moved up in the world." He replied earning a chuckle from the stripper.

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah so are we going to do this?" he asked with a half-smile before watching Courtney stand up to look him in the eye with a serious look in her gaze.

"Well-." He started before Courtney slapped him across the face before grabbing him by his T-shirt, shoving him onto the bed, and then moving to climb on top of him.

"I don't like being ignored." She said while eyeing him with an evil smile. "Passion says Link being giving her that good dick since they hooked up while I've been here deprived." She stated.

"Don't worry I can fix that." He replied.

"Oh I know you're going to." She shot back before Mark watched as she pulled off his t-shirt and revealed her black lace bra and black panties. "I know you are." She said before sliding off her panties and repositioning herself on top of him so that her already moist flower was raised over his head.

Mark couldn't help but to give a slight smile at the sight before him. He's seen Courtney nude on stage but he'd never seen her without her underwear and the sight had him speechless. Despite knowing that AIDS was high in Southern Louisiana and Lee and Link constantly warning him about eating out every girl he bedded Mark couldn't help but to drown their words out.

The Creole then pulled himself upward and forced his lips to contact hers and caused Courtney to let out a low yelp as he felt Mark massage her clit and ass with his fingers while stabbing into her with his tongue.

"Oh shit!" she called out before dropping down so that she was sitting on his face and somewhat smothering her with her large butt. This caused Mark to drop down as he felt himself being smothered under the woman, but he didn't mind one bit as he wrapped his arms around her sides so that he could bury his face deeper into her muff.

"Damn you good at this shit ain't you." Courtney shot out while taking off her bra and then looking at herself in Mark's mirror and watching as Mark's tongue seemed to be trying to inch deeper inside of her. The woman then gave out a low moan as Mark slapped her on the butt causing her to grind against his face before giving him a few seconds of oxygen and burying him back under her.

As she looked at herself she couldn't help but to slightly blush as she moved her hands to massage her breast, ride Mark's face, and look at herself in the mirror with a foggy gaze. She then followed up by undoing his pants and pulling out his semi-hard erection before shoving his entire length into her mouth and causing Mark to let out a low yelp.

"Oh you like that don't you daddy?" she asked while stroking him off before moving to constantly bob her head on his member with Mark looking into the mirror and giving a low chuckle at what he saw.

Not only was Courtney sucking him off and she was also massaging his balls in the process, none of those were the reasons why Mark was laughing. He was laughing mostly at the facial expression Courtney had while she sucked him off. She had this rather serious look in her eyes and one eye seemed to be opened wider than the other.

It was funny but he had to admit it was hot especially the way she sucked him off felt amazing. She had sucked in her lips so they covered up her upper and lower teeth and preventing them from getting in the way. To add to the pleasure she seemed to be constantly sucking and smacking on his helmet and whenever she wanted to pull him out she wasn't just jerking him out she was pushing him out with her tongue. This feeling was almost god-like to Marcus who tried to keep from blowing his load so early.

After a few seconds of this he then gave a wide smile as he felt the stripper clinch herself over him before letting out a loud yelp that was followed by a wet orgasm that left him somewhat drenched.

After lapping up her juices Mark asked with a slight smile. "You want to stop." This brought a smile to the face of Courtney who liked slapped the stomach of the Roman in an impressed manner that he held out as long as he did.

"Not even close." She replied before changing position so that she was now on top of Mark before sliding his erect member into her wet entrance. This caused her to let out a low shudder before then proceeding to ride his dick while Mark massaged her ass and sucked on her pierced nipples at the same time. He took his time to roll his tongue over the piercing and soon caught the familiar taste of metal.

While Mark and Courtney did this the duo failed to notice that they were being watched, but not by Courtney but instead by Alison who was watching them from Mark's window. The serial killer had sent her on another mission that led her picking up an envelope outside of Mark's bedroom window. She was told not to enter or make her presence known and now she knew why.

After watching the duo fuck for a few seconds Alison couldn't help but to run away from the window while tears rolled from her eyes as she let out her sadness of seeing Mark with another woman. As she hopped into her car she couldn't help but to let all of her emotions out as she buried her face into her palms.

Sure she was with Steve and Mark could sleep with whoever he wanted to, but still to actually see him do it left her hurt. She loved him, and to see her love being passionate with someone that wasn't her was almost heart wrenching.

After a few more minutes of crying Alison quickly realized that she had a job to do and that lives were on the line so she quickly pulled out her cellphone and dialed Steve to tell him about the location before driving off.

While she drove off Mark and Courtney had changed position so that now he was pounding her from behind while watching closely as the woman gripped the bed rather tightly and screamed to the heavens loud enough for Jimmy, Lee, Link, Buck, and Manfred to each come out of their respective rooms and send looks to Mark's door.

"Goddamn." Said Jimmy as he sent a look to Buck and Manfred.

"Someone's trying to make someone jealous." Said Lee with a chuckle as he sent a look to the living room where he noticed Tasha still sitting on their couch.

"Wish he did that quieter." Said Manfred as the group decided to make their way to the kitchen in search of a food while Link sent a look back at the door. He couldn't help but think of Mark's relationship with Alison and Ana and how him screwing Courtney may effect this.

"Shit smack it baby." Yelled Courtney as Mark went to slap her on her butt until there was a dark red handprint in place before pulling her back so that he could kiss her on the lips while continuing to slam inside of her.

"Courtney I'm gonna-." He started before the woman cut him off.

"Me to, same time." She said as Mark continued to pound into her before feeling her clinch against him as she let out another orgasm but after doing so the youngest Roman had pulled out of her and fired his load on her supple butt and parts of her tattooed covered back while they both heavily panted.

Mark had masturbated a couple of times over the years and a lot more these past few months, but this was his first time having sex in almost two months so when he looked at Courtney "Glazed behind" he couldn't help but feel impressed at the sheer amount that he let out and how it seem to coat both of her cheeks and drip into the crack of her behind.

"How was that?" he asked while watching her fall to lie down on her stomach.

"About time." Shot out while Mark gave a chuckle.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of his cellphone ringing seemed to cause Steve to snap his gaze away from the woman that was recovered from the New Arcadia Docks. The woman had been asleep for majority of the time, but from Steve was told she was relatively fine with just a few out of place things.

She had massive trauma around her rectum and vagina showing that she'd been sexually assaulted and that the men who touched her may have stuck something inside of her. She had also been drugged and that was one of the main reasons why she in such a deep slumber.

Steve didn't know if it was their serial killer who did this because this wasn't his style so he wondered if the team had stumbled upon something else.

"Hello!" he answered after putting his phone to his ear.

" _How is she?"_ asked the familiar voice of Alison.

"Still stable and sleeping, how about you?" he asked.

" _I've got a NOOSE Team with me and we're in route to the address."_ She replied while Steve nodded his head.

"Alright keep me posted." He retorted.

" _I will."_ She stated earning Steve's attention as he noticed the sadness in her tone.

"Ali are you okay?" he asked but before he could get a response the woman hung up her phone.

"Jesus!" he said before turning his head and looking down at the woman before him before watching her quickly snap her eyes open to his shock.

"You're awake." He said before watching the woman look herself over before giving a loud wince and grabbing her stomach. "Woah take it easy there." He said.

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" the woman yelled out to Steve's confusion. "PLEASE YOU HAVE TO GET IT OUT!" she added just as doctors ran into the room to restrain her.

"Mam please." One of the doctors yelled as they tried their best to hold the woman down while Steve watched her closely.

"Sir you can't be in here." A female doctor said before approaching Steve and moving to push him out of the room just as the woman gave a loud scream before a violent explosion went off inside the room that knocked Steve and the female doctor off their feet and sent them flying into the halls while screams could be heard in the distance.

 **Meanwhile**

After a few minutes of driving Alison found herself pulling into the docks in Liddell with five vehicles filled with NOOSE Agents and NAPD Officers following behind her. As they drove to the docks Alison couldn't help but to mentally curse herself.

She was at the docks earlier that day and she didn't think to check it for those people while she was here. Sure she was too busy being in a high-speed chase but she still hated herself for not looking over the docks afterwards.

Upon following the address, the woman quickly found herself standing outside a large warehouse that was used to fix containers and boats and as she watched a team of NOOSE Officers break their way into the warehouse they quickly spotted the container in the middle of the room.

"Alright careful." Said the lead NOOSE Officer as they slowly walked up to the crate and quickly pulled open the doors only to reveal the horrible sight inside.

"Jesus Christ!" one of the men blurted out causing Alison to break from cover to look inside of the crate and instantly go wide eyed. The inside of the crate looked like it had been pulled directly out of a slaughterhouse with blood staining the walls and even the ceiling while the mutilated bodies of those that were in the video lie on the floor.

"Motherfucker." One of the Noose Officers yelled as he walked into the container with the others and went to inspect their bodies just as Alison's phone started to ring from a familiar number causing her to step away from the container.

" _I know you liked this gift."_ The distorted voice of the killer stated with a chuckle.

"You son of a bitch, you weren't gonna let them live you just did this to send us on a wild goose chase." She shot out with venom in her tone.

" _Let's not forget to give you a taste of what Marcus felt after watching that tape."_ he replied with venom in his tone. " _And you're right, I wasn't gonna let those people live but more importantly I wanted you to know that this game is approaching the end."_ He added.

"This ends with you and handcuffs." She replied.

" _Still trying to play the good girl who believes in the system aren't you. Tell me Ali why do you allow Mark to kill so many and get away with it, but when I do it it's wrong?"_ he asked with an evil chuckle.

"Because you kill innocent people who don't deserve to be killed." She shot back.

" _So they deserve to be killed. You have broken the mold of an officer and believe that people in this world deserve to be killed. I guess Mark is rubbing off on you. So tell me do I deserved to be killed?"_ he asked.

"No you deserve to rot in a hole for the rest of your life." She shot back.

" _And it's that answer that makes me happy why I had a next play setup for you."_ He replied to Alison's confusion.

"What next play-." The FIB Agent asked with venom in her tone just as the killer hung up his phone and she sent a look to the crate where she noticed the officers moving the dead bodies where she noticed that one of them was connected to a trip wire.

"NO GET OUT OF THERE!" she yelled before running to the container just as the officer broke the trip wire and set off an explosive device that was hidden under one of the bodies that quickly went up and created a fiery explosion that was loud enough to earn everyone's attention and powerful enough to knock Alison off her feet and send her flying backwards for several feet before sliding against the ground.

"Damn!" she said through foggy eyes as she noticed fire coming from the container while the smell of burning flesh filled the air as NOOSE Officers who'd been set on fire from the explosion ran around or tried to roll to put out the flames on their bodies. "Damn you!" said Alison as she layed her head back just as EMT's approached her loaded her onto a stretcher and put her in the back of an ambulance.

Her vision was blurry and the world seemed to be in a haze to Alison but the feeling in her legs were still there so she easily made out the feeling of someone rubbing her right leg.

"Until next time Alison Trueblood." The voice was somewhat distorted in Alison's ringing ears but she could make out that it was a man despite their hands being somewhat small. His face was a mystery to her though because of her blurred vision. All she could make out was a Caucasian man in black hoodie slipping into the crowd.

 **Authors Note: And that seems like a good place to stop with not so much of a cliffhanger but an ominous ending that was somewhat inspired from that ending scene of the movie Phone Booth. If you've never watched it I recommend it.**

 **The National Guard being called into New Arcadia is based off something similar that happened the years following Hurricane Katrina. Before Katrina the brown population of New Orleans wasn't that high but after Katrina the brown population exploded with mostly Mexican Migrants and people from Texas.**

 **Naturally being the new face they didn't have it easy and were targets to gangsters and because of so they started their own gangs such as how the Brown Pride Vagos are in this story. They're the result of that violence. The violence between both sides was so bad that the National Guard was called in to maintain order.**

 **Another thing that happened because of that war between black and brown was that most of the fighting was done in the 3** **rd** **Ward and because of this New Orleans city planning actually torn down two major High Rise Projects in the 3** **rd** **. I show the Roman Boyz being based in the 3** **rd** **but they mostly operate in the housing projects in the 2** **nd** **because they don't have anymore high rises or housing projects in the 3** **rd**. **Instead they have these town houses that mostly white people live in so it's kinda a form of gentrification because the prices of those town houses are high as hell.**

 **And I can tell you this but something similar will happen in the Rose District in what was once the Vagos territory that was destroyed last chapter.**

 **At that time the National Guard being here crime did drop a little but they were only there for a little over two weeks. Along with the housing projects being torn down the police took down a great deal of the brown gangs and it forced the gangsters from the 3** **rd** **to scatter across the city.**

 **The character Curtis Roman is visually inspired off rapper AZ and he'll play a role a bigger role later in the story and if you haven't guessed it the character King is the older brother of Lil King from Onkwehonwe story Concrete Jungle. If you follow it you know that Lil King is originally from New Arcadia and was a Balla here while his brother is locked up in prison and since this is the same universe me and Onkwehonwe decided to put it to use.**

 **The Radio Station K-K-Klassics is sorta a FOX News Parody and the stuff they talk about on their kinda self-explanatory.**

 **The Wild Goose Chase that the serial killer had Alison go on was kinda based off the plot from the movie Saw II where the detective was racing to find his son who was a part of a sick game. As you can probably guess he seems to be fucking more with Alison's head then he was before.**

 **The boat chase scene was actually something I've been planning for a while and I may add another because this one to me wasn't that long and if you look at GTA V they have the biggest assortment of boats and watercrafts but there are many missions that actually take place on the water which to me doesn't really fit.**

 **The BGA characters Blue and Elijah are visually based off Laurence Fishburne and Billy Dee Williams. With some many characters that are connected with Onda in this part of the story it only made sense to add some characters from the BGA side and next chapter they'll play another role to the plot.**

 **The Sergeant Major Hadley is visually based of Clancy Brown and his character from the Shawshank Redemption.**

 **Felix and Adahy going after Mark and Ana's laundered money is sorta his way of showing rebellion against Mark and how he's changed allegiances in this war.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Miller and Viktor's funeral is invaded by unwanted guest that leads to Mark and Neto going round 2, Felix makes his change of sides official, and Alison gets some advice from Ana that leads to her questioning her relationship with both Mark and Steve.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: A Ruined Funeral**

 _What Do You Call Those That Do Whatever It Takes To Win…The Victorious_

 _Lee Shen_

 **New Arcadia (One Week Later)**

The sun was slowly starting to set on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself alone in her hospital room doing pushups against the hard floor. She had been in the hospital for almost a full week since the explosion at the warehouse that took the lives of twelve NOOSE officers and left her severely injured but as each day persisted she slowly started to feel better and better.

The doctors diagnosed her with a somewhat mild concussion and whiplash that came from the force of the explosion knocking her backwards and causing her to hit her head. These injuries had forced her on bed rest these last couple of days so doctors could monitor her. They told her not to overexert herself with too much stress or work, but she ignored them despite the dark bruise on her stomach and various bruises along her waist.

As she looked at the floor and noticed the small pool of sweat on the floor she couldn't help but to think about the man who put her here and more importantly…his touch. While she was left dazed in the back of an ambulance the killer had approached her, spoke to her, touched her. This man was at the scene of his own crime and probably laughing at her.

This thought seemed to piss Alison off more as she rose to her feet and sent a punch to the side of the wall that shook the room.

"Easy there tiger." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to turn her head and notice Regina standing in the doorway looking at her with a smile.

"Regina, it's good to see you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I would have been here sooner but criminals can't give me a break." The woman shot back while walking into the room and taking a seat next to the bed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she added while looking to the FIB Agent.

"Yeah, but I'm tired of just sitting here. The doctors cleared me to leave, but not to go back to work and I don't know what to do with myself." She replied.

"Maybe take it easy if anyone deserves it it's you." The NAPD Officer shot out while Alison remained silent.

"How's Steve?" she asked causing Alison's heart to sink as she remembered that the male FIB Agent was caught in an explosion of his own at another hospital and she was unable to go see him. They also weren't telling her much other than the fact that he needed surgery and was unable to take calls.

"I still don't know I'm hoping they'll let me see him after I leave here." She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice just as Regina walked over to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry girl, I'm sure he's fine." She replied.

 **French District, New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be picking up in the Voodoo club as Courtney took the stage and immediately started to bump and grind against the metal pole in the middle of the room while a sea of men threw dollars at her.

She didn't like being a stripper or being paid for her body, but there weren't many jobs a girl without a high school diploma could do especially in the South.

As she moved to slide the cold pole between her butt cheeks she could easily make out the sight of Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy moving through the crowd of people on the dancefloor without sending her a passing glance.

These past few days Mark has been all but there for the young stripper. They went to bed together but they didn't sleep with each other or touch each other, he disappeared during the day for long hours and didn't come home to til late, and when he was home they barely spoke. She didn't know if it was because they'd had sex but Mark was treating her like many of her old relationships didn't and she didn't like it.

As the song ended Courtney quickly made her way off the stage and went to stand down the hall to await Mark when he came out of his meeting with Joe.

"Well damn the whole squad here." Said Blue as he sent smiles to Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy before laughing. "Well what's left of them." He added while the group eyed him angrily with death glares in all their eyes.

"Enough!" said Elijah, he already knew this situation was just a few seconds from exploding with bodies dropping on both sides so he had defuse this bomb before it went off. "Marcus it's good you came along with your family." He said while pointing out Lee, Link, and Jimmy.

"Get to the point." The youngest Roman let out with venom in his tone.

"Right the reason we called you here is to let you know that even though there is a truce with the Vagos. You and your family are safe from the BGA, nobody from our end will take a shot at you or any of your guys and you have my word." He stated earning a loud scoff from Lee.

"Of course you aren't, we all know that the chances of this truce going to shit is high and you want your best weapons here when it does." The Chinese man stated while eyeing the group closely.

"You can say, but so far things have been peaceful between both sides." Stated Muujai.

"The Americans gave the Japanese a few days-worth of peace during WWII before they dropped those bombs on Hiroshima." Stated Jimmy.

"Right now those Ass-Takers are probably bringing in guys from San Andreas, Arizona, New Mexico, and New Austin to reinforce their lost numbers with the Vagos we killed in the Rose District and Irish Point." He replied earning nods from Mark the group.

"Oh yeah and what are we doing to prepare for when the shit hits the fan?" Joe asked while sending a look to Mark.

"Don't worry about me, because I'm not doing the same for any of you." Mark shot back before heading to the door only to be stopped by Blue.

"Before you leave Mark we gotta talk about the price of getting this greenlight off you." He said causing Mark to look back at him in anger. "Right now you're kicking up ten percent of the money you earn from street taxes to Joe, but now you're gonna start kicking up ten percent of all the money you earn to the Army." He stated earning chuckles from Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy.

"You must be joking." Jimmy asked.

"I don't joke about money white boy." Blue shot out in a serious tone.

"Well then just me smoking some powerful herb if your ass is thinking you're gonna get a cent from us." Mark shot out with venom in his tone.

"It's the only way to get the greenlight off." He said.

"We don't give a shit about a greenlight and we don't give a shit about any of you." Mark shot out before leading his group out of the room while the BGA members talked amongst themselves.

"The nerve of those assholes to think we'd give them money after everything they've done to us." Stated Link.

"Seriously brother how much longer do we have to work for these jackoffs. I'm getting sick of this shit." Retorted Lee.

"Patience just be a little more patient and we'll-." He started before the group was caught off-guard by Courtney standing at the end of the hall with her arms folded across her chest.

"We need to talk." She said with her gaze singling out Mark who nodded his head before following her to the back of the strip club where people would receive private dances.

"What's on your mind?" he asked while eyeing the woman.

"I want to know what your problem is?" she asked earning a confused look from Mark. "These past few days you've basically ignored my presence and the fact that I even exist so tell me what's wrong with you?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving for Miller and Viktor's funeral." He replied.

"I understand you're still reeling from that but there is more to this…I know you." She retorted.

"No, you don't." he said before rising to his feet to her surprise.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"No, stay here and be my eyes and ears. I'm hoping this truce last long enough while I'm away." He said before walking out of the room without giving Courtney a goodbye as she watched him leave she couldn't help but to lower her head as a single tear fell from her gaze.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Metra wasn't long for Felix as he parked his car outside of the Azteca Safe house before turning to Adahy who was sitting in the seat beside him with a serious look on his face.

"You can do this, I got your back." He said before watching Felix nod his head then stepout of the car and make his way to the front door where he quickly gave the secret knock the Azteca's had shown him. The duo then watched as the door swung open and noticed Miguel standing on the otherside with a smile on his face.

"Felix **Que Pasa** homes." He greeted before slapping hands with the man.

"Glad to see jail didn't break you." Felix shot out.

"Shit no mano ain't no jail that can break me." Miguel shot back before stepping inside so Felix and Adahy could walk inside of the home where they noticed Primo sitting in the living room.

"Where's Ernesto?" Felix asked.

"He's in the back getting a beer." Miguel shot out while taking a seat on the couch before watching Felix and Adahy make their way into the kitchen where they noticed Ernesto sitting at a table with Cruz drinking beers.

"Good to see you **mano**." Said Ernesto as he eyed Felix with a smile along with Cruz before slapping hands with the man.

"Likewise, there's something I need to talk with you two about though…in private." He said while looking into the living room where Miguel and Primo were located. This caused a confused look to spread across the face of Ernesto before he and Cruz led Felix and Adahy out the back door and quickly closed the door up on the two.

"What is it **amigo**?" Ernesto asked with a seriousness in his tone as he eyed Felix in a manner similar to that of a father whose son was about to give them a bad report card or tell him he'd gotten a girl pregnant.

"How's Neto?" Felix asked.

"He's resting and healing rather well, but he still wants to know who that Dominican guy he fought was." He replied.

"I think I can answer some of those questions." He shot back.

 **New Arcadia**

"Thanks for the ride." Said Alison as she stepped out of Regina's car as she pulled in front of her home before looking back at the woman.

"Alright you be safe now girl." Regina said before watching Alison make her way to her front door, give her one last goodbye wave before entering her home where she quickly caught the sight of a familiar Chinese woman sitting on her couch with a smile across her face.

"Well it's good to see you're finally home." Ana greeted while Alison eyed her closely.

"How did you-?" she started before Ana cut her off.

"Get in, it wasn't hard when you have the tools I have." She replied while standing up, approaching Alison, and then giving her a good once over. "Good to see you didn't get hurt too bad, maybe Mark will stop worrying me about you now." She stated to Alison's shock as she remembered Mark. Not once while she was in the hospital did Mark visit. The FIB Agent had chalked it up to him finding someone else to occupy his time, but to hear that he was actually worried for her caused Alison to let out a small smile.

"How come he didn't come to see himself?" she asked.

"He tried, but I told him it would look suspicious for him to walk in your room to see." Ana replied before chuckling. "Then he thought if he shot himself in the leg they'd let him in the same area as you so I had to talk him out of that." She added causing Alison to look up at her with wide eyes.

"He doesn't think the best when he worried." She finished with a small chuckle.

"He should be happy to see you when he comes back." Ana replied to Alison's confusions.

"Comes back, where's he going?" she asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Sunbelt, tomorrow is the funeral for Miller and Viktor so he, Lee, and the others probably left a few moments ago." She replied to Alison's anger.

"Shit I forgot about that. I said I would go there with him." Alison shot out.

"It's not too late to leave." Ana stated while putting her hands on her hips.

"But I…I gotta check on Steve I don't how he's been doing these last couple of days other then the fact that he needed surgery." Alison shot out.

"Don't worry Mark told me to keep an eye on him for you as well." Ana replied to Alison's shock as she turned to face the woman closely.

"Steve is in a temporary coma that came from him hitting his head after the explosion at the hospital." She said earning Alison's full attention. "He's in a coma but they had to perform surgery on him because he suffered some internal injuries from the force of the explosion which consisted of internal bleeding from his liver and internal bruising along his back." She stated to Alison's shock and horror.

"Oh god!" she replied.

"I wouldn't advice you going to see him because he's hooked up to a lot of medical equipment. He's recovering well but trust me that's not something you want to see." Ana stated while Alison lowered her head.

"This is my fault." Alison said.

"No it's the fault of some asshole serial killer with a boner for fucking with you. Nothing about this is your fault Ali nothing." Ana said to Alison's surprise as she moved to give the woman a hug to comfort her. The feeling of the IAA Agent so close to Alison caused a slight blush to fall upon her face as she moved to hug the woman back before parting from her.

"Now come on, I know a store here that sells great funeral dresses but we have to get there before they close." Ana let out to Alison's surprise before she followed the woman out of her house with a slight smile on her face.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive back home wasn't long for Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link with the National Guard deciding to lower the security around the city allowing gangsters to move around more freely without the threat of being stopped and hassled.

Upon pulling up to their home they quickly spotted Manfred, Buck, and the freshly released Davey and Eddy loading their things into their cars. The duo was happy to finally be out of jail they didn't have to fight to keep their asses, but the feeling of being in the free world was payment enough.

"We all set?" Mark asked while approaching the group.

"Ready to leave on your say boss." Davey shot out while Manfred pulled Mark to the side.

"I know we're being extra precautions about leaving but are you sure we need all of this?" the Indian man asked while looking into the hidden back compartment of the black truck and revealing an assortment of weapons.

The guns present included Mark's CM901 Assault Rifle, his two Glock 18's, MP7 Submachine Gun, and his M1911 but there was also Lee's Ithaca 37 Shotgun, Beretta M9A1, and Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun, Jimmy's M14 Battle Rifle and Ruger SR9, Buck's P90 Submachine Gun and Glock 23, and both Davey and Eddy's G36C's and Glock 23s. Also in the trunk was the groups bulletproof vest and boxes of ammunition.

"I'd rather be well armed and prepared then caught slipping." Mark shot out before covering the arsenal back up." Besides I have feeling we're gonna have unwanted guest and I've prepared for this." He added.

"You swapped out the BSU congregation and brought in some gangsters who can actually use guns?" asked Lee earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Something like that." Mark shot back as Buck returned to him with ice chest of food. The drive to Sunbelt from New Arcadia was just a little over a four-hour drive, maybe less since they were leaving at night but still a car ride no matter how long it actually was felt like hours would be passing and none of them wanted to be bored on the road.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Felix felt like he was being put under extreme interrogation from both Ernesto and Cruz as the duo looked him over with serious looks and constantly asked him questions.

"So this Devlin guy, he's Ana's husband and the guy Neto fought Marco is his main soldier similar to how Mark is to Ana." Cruz stated earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah, I can say I've never met Marco or Devlin personally like Mark and Lee have. From what they tell me though is Devlin recruits guys from the streets like Ana and Marco is a Dominican Trinity but he also has guys connected to the Italian Mafia, the Yakuza, and others." He replied earning a nod from Ernesto.

"Neto said he never heard of the Dominican Trinities, but they're very well-known across the East Coast." Replied Ernesto.

"I got familia in Liberty City, they say these Trinities are all over the city and put a spanking to not only guys repping Southern Raza, but Rifas, Lords, Families, Ballas, none of them are safe." Stated Cruz.

"I get this guy been in a lot of fights but how the hell could he match up against Neto. He didn't beat him but he did take him through the ringer worse than Mark did?" asked Ernesto.

"From what Mark told me, Devlin recruits guys from street gangs but if you want to be high up his ladder of assets you gotta have military training and he takes his best guys and he sends them to military bases for training." Felix stated. "Mark believes Marco has either Navy Seal or some kind of special forces training because he's good and from Ana tells him Marco has been used by Merryweather in the past and did jobs overseas. That's something Ana doesn't want Mark to do." He finished.

"So Mark has that same level of training?" Cruz asked.

"No Mark was trained by an Ex-Army Ranger Navy Seal prospect who loyal to the BGA in Dockington. Mark has never seen formal combat like the Middle East, because Ana doesn't take contracts or jobs from the military or any real law enforcement agency. Devlin on the other hand does to my knowledge at least." Replied Felix.

"Mark's on at tight leash then." Stated Cruz.

"I get Neto may want to go after Devlin and Marco, but they're a different breed then Mark and Ana and it won't be wise to fight them all at once." He added. "One IAA Agent is bad, but two we might as well be fighting as losing war." He replied while Ernesto nodded his head before looking to the man of Quechan descent closely.

"How did you get connected with BSU?" he asked to Felix's confusion. "You know so much about Mark because you've been working for him for years, so why betray him now?"

"When I was in Middle School I used to go to the hardcore shows and one day I got jumped by some Skinheads and they backed me up…Mark backed me up." He stated while the duo nodded their heads.

"Well why did you leave Sunbelt and come here?" Cruz asked with a raised brow.

"Multiple things led to us leaving them but the final nail in the coffin came with Mark's girlfriend cheating on him. He left Sunbelt and we didn't know where he went, but when we found out we left Sunbelt. A brother shouldn't touch another's old lady and that got a lot of us thinking about loyalty." He said earning nods from the duo.

"Well then why are you willing to leave him now?" Ernesto asked while Felix lowered his head.

"Because Mark isn't the leader I thought he was. He's just another racist asshole that takes advantage of people." Felix shot out earning a nod from Ernesto and Cruz.

"Good answer." Ernesto said before reaching into the back of his pants and pulling out his .44 Magnum and immediately putting it to Felix's head.

"Ernesto no." Adahy called out.

"This pricks been working for the enemy this long and now he's willing to turn his back on them. How do we know he won't do the same?" the Onda member asked while pulling back the hammer on his gun.

"Because he's been helping you since he found out about you. I would have been killed when we hit the Roman Boyz if it wasn't for Felix, more of you would have been dead when Mark attacked, and you wouldn't have all the guns you have now if it wasn't for him." Stated Adahy causing Ernesto to look at Felix closely. "Plus think of all the information he can tell you about Mark, Joe, and all those other New Arcadia gangsters." He added causing Ernesto to go silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Why do you want to fight beside us?" He asked while keeping his gun aimed at Felix's head.

"Because I want to fight beside my people and not against them for an enemy that is the worst of the worst." The Quechan man shot back before a few minutes passed and Ernesto lowered his weapon before eyeing the man.

"You're gonna have to prove yourself to me home." Ernesto said with a low growl.

"That's all I ask for." Felix shot out before standing on his feet and making his way for the door only to look back at Ernesto and Cruz and add. "Tomorrow I'm going to a funeral in Sunbelt for my friends Miller and Viktor. I'm sure Mark and the others will be there if you want to get in I can put you on the guest list."

This seemed to cause both men to lift their heads in delight at what they had just heard. They knew there was a truce taking place between the New Arcadia gangs and themselves, but if they could knock off Mark while he's not in his own territory this war would come to a quicker end.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

After going shopping for a funeral dress with Ana, Alison now found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the woman's bright red Infernus watching the scenery go by while Ana sat in the driver's seat rocketing down the streets of New Arcadia.

This was her first time ever spending a long period of time with IAA Agent and the silence growing between them was becoming somewhat unbearable. Ana was a naturally silent person while she was somewhat more upbeat and peppy despite not being herself for a couple of days.

"Different here." Said Ana earning the attention of Alison who turned to face her. "The first time I came to Southern Louisiana I was wearing a long sleeveless red dress thinking that because it's the American South it doesn't get cold down here." She added earning a raised brow from Alison.

"Oh really and what happened?" Alison asked.

"It rained and temperature dropped below thirty." The IAA Agent replied earning a slight chuckle from Alison. "I've traveled all over the US and most of the world and I gotta say there aren't many places like here. It's raining when the suns up, it's hot with a cold wind, and the air constantly smells like a river." She stated while Alison continued to laugh.

"And every time you tell Mark it smells like a river he doesn't believe you." The FIB Agent asked earning a slight smile from Ana.

"Doesn't believe me and shrugs it off like it's not true." She replied earning a chuckle from the woman.

"It's a lot different from Waston." Alison shot out before adding. "I guess when you've been in a place so long, everything just seems normal to you."

As the sun started to set on this day the duo finally found themselves pulling into a small rest stop just outside of a small nameless town near Sulfide, Louisiana.

After they pulled in front of the building Alison found herself somewhat confused by Ana's actions as she watched the woman step out of her car with a slight smile on her face.

"We're only a few hours from reaching the New Austin-Louisiana Border and it isn't all that safe to drive on the roads this late at night with Truckers on Anti-Sleep medication and coffee." Ana stated earning a slight nod from Alison who watched the IAA Agent make her way to the entrance of the rest stop. "Plus I want to see just exactly how you look in that dress." She added with a slight smile earning a raised brow from the FIB Agent.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to be going somewhat slow for Task as he found himself sitting in his living room with his gaze to the floor. The Lakota was still kicking himself up about betraying Adahy and joining up with Ana but his mind kept telling him he was making the right choice.

Being on Ana's payroll meant he could a lot more for his family aside from selling guns to send them money. The IAA Agent could have him making double if not triple of what he makes in a month selling guns and the only thing he had to do was simple…sell out his friends. Pass information about Neto and the others Ana.

He and Neto weren't as close as he was with Adahy but he knew the Creek warrior was heavily influenced by the man…heavily.

The sound of the front door opening seemed to cause him to snap his head up in its direction where he quickly noticed Neto, Tinto, Primo, and Miguel make their way into his home and eye the Lakota closely.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's party time skin." Replied Tinto as Adahy made his way into the living room and eyed the group closely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a raised brow.

"We wanted to know if you two are coming with us for a little fun in Sunbelt." Neto stated with a slight smile.

"Those BSU **Puto's** are burying their friends Neto killed and we thought it best to…show our respects." Replied Primo with a slight smile as Task remembered the news about Miguel breaking both the backs of both Miller and Viktor prior to their deaths.

"I don't think that will sit well with the New Arcadia Gangsters you know with your truce and all." Replied Task.

"Fuck that truce, besides we ain't in New Arcadia those **Cabrons** are on our turf in Sunbelt and we got a few homeboys that're more than jumpy about getting a shot at that those **Mas Puto's**." stated Miguel as Task sent a look to Adahy.

"I'm in!" stated the Creek Warrior before all eyes fell on Task who froze before speaking up.

"I'm in!" the Lakota shot out before making his way to his backroom where he quickly made his way to his dresser and pulled out his cellphone before sending a text to his newest number.

 **Sulfide, Louisiana**

"It looked nice." Said Ana as she found herself sitting on one of the beds in the small room she was sharing with Alison after stepping out of the shower. The room had two beds so they wouldn't have to share a bed but it was still small with the duo not being able to get much room between them.

"Don't you think it's too revealing. I mean it is a funeral?" asked Alison as Ana gave a chuckle.

"You're overreacting." Said Ana as she picked up her cellphone and noticed she had a text message from Task that warned of the Azteca's and Vagos heading to Sunbelt to crash the funeral.

"Who's that?" asked Alison as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a white gown that fit like a shirt and went all the way past her knees while looking to Ana who was wearing a black muscle shirt and her black panties.

"Mark, just checking in on us." The IAA Agent lied while setting her phone on the dresser.

"Oh!" Alison shot out while looking to the floor and causing Ana to give her a raised brow of curiosity as she looked at the woman.

"You know you wouldn't think telling me things would be smart because of my profession, but I can tell you I'm good to talk when you have a problem." Ana stated earning the attention of Alison who looked up at her and noticed the serious look on her face. "So tell me what's wrong Ali." She finished causing Alison to go silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"You'll just think less of me." Alison shot out while taking a seat on the bed on the side of Ana's.

"Try me." Ana shot out earning a few more seconds of silence from the FIB Agent before she spoke up.

"The day of the explosion, he sent me on a wild goose chase and he left me a message outside of Mark's bedroom window." She started earning a confused look from Alison. "I saw Mark having sex with another woman." She continued causing Ana to nod her head while inwardly screaming out in anger.

"I know I shouldn't feel hurt by this because I'm with Steve and he showed him a tape of me and Steve together…but it still hurts me." She finished while looking to the floor.

"You still love him, what you're feeling a natural response to things." Ana shot out earning Alison's attention as she remembered something she wanted to ask the woman.

"Did you feel the same way when you found out about me?" she asked causing Ana to give a slight chuckle.

"A little, I was kinda somewhat numb to it." Ana replied to Alison's confusion. "Mark did have a girlfriend before you and to be a good boyfriend we stopped having sex." She added earning a raised brow from the woman.

"She hurt him and I hated her for that, still do, but I know at the end of the day Mark can fuck whoever he wants but he'll never forget about me." She finished with a slight smile.

"He's probably already forgotten about me. That woman he was with…she had a lot more to offer him then I do." Alison shot out while noticing Ana give a low chuckle.

"It doesn't matter if her behind or breast are bigger than yours Alison because you have to remember Mark was willing to shoot himself in the leg to go see you at the hospital. Do you think he'd do the same for her?" she asked causing Alison to look away from her.

"Trust me Mark doesn't hate you, he isn't gonna forget about you, and he's not gonna leave you for some stripper." she added to Alison's shock.

"She's a stripper?" she asked.

"Yes, I was curious about who she was so Mark told me a little about her and she makes extra money on the side by doing jobs with him." Ana replied causing Alison to look away from the woman.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Said Alison as she went to lie down on her bed while Ana nodded her head before turning out the lights and moving to lie down on her own bed. The IAA Agent didn't sleep though instead she quickly sent a text message to Mark warning him about what was coming his way.

The youngest Roman then responded with a text of his own telling her that he wasn't worried followed by asking her about how was she and Alison. Before the IAA Agent could respond though she quickly noticed a slight whimper coming from the bed beside her and noticed Alison lying on her side facing away from her and letting out a few quiet whimpers of sadness.

This didn't seem to change Ana's emotionless gaze but it did make her insides contort so the IAA Agent quickly responded to Mark's question with a simple response. " **We're Fine But You Need to Fix Something."**

With that she set her phone on the nightstand next to her bed before rising from her bed and then moving to into the bed of Alison and climbing under the covers with her, catching the FIB Agent by surprise.

She then felt Ana snake one arm under the pillow she was using while the other wrapped around her waist just over her bruises stomach so she could spoon her from behind. Still stunned by the turn of events that was playing out Alison found herself unable to speak or move as she looked out the window while the moonlights glow seemed to bath both her and Ana in its luster.

"I'm not Mark and I'm not Steve, but I'm here for you tonight so think of me as whoever you want as long as it takes your mind off everything that's making you sad." Ana's response was somewhat shocking to Alison who couldn't help but blush and feel frozen by her response. When she first met the woman she saw Ana as this cold heartless woman who was using Mark for her own goal but here she was comforting her.

Despite Ana's normal cold demeanor, Alison found the IAA Agent to be quite warm and she couldn't help but blush at the feeling of having her breast poke into her back. This was the closest she'd ever been with a woman with literally no personal space between herself and Ana and unlike Mark and Steve who towered over her there wasn't that much of a height difference between herself and Ana.

She was five-six and Ana was five-seven that made the position somewhat more comfortable between them, especially with her arms wrapped around her. They might not have been as muscular or tan as Steve's or tattooed and defined like Mark's, but she couldn't but to feel every bit as safe in them.

"Ana!" Alison let out in a low moan while moving both her arms back to place them on top of the arm Ana had around her torso. "Thanks for being here for me." She added while nuzzling her head deeper into her pillow.

"It's my pleasure." The IAA Agent replied while nuzzling her nose into the back of the woman's head and into her dark red hair to get a good sniff of her lavender scented shampoo.

 **Elsewhere**

Ana's text seemed to bring a confused look to the face of the youngest Roman who didn't get a response back from her after that. As he put his phone back on his charger he couldn't help but to look out the window of the small hotel room the BSU members had chosen to stay for the night. It wasn't the best living quarters but originally he, Link, Lee, and Jimmy were choosing to sleep in their cars while Manfred and the others protested.

Unlike him, Lee, Link, and Jimmy Manfred, Buck, Davey, and Eddy weren't used to sleeping on the road. They weren't in foster care and they didn't have to leave a city in a broken down Sabre Turbo to keep from being killed by a prison gang. He couldn't blame them for it, they had somewhat normal lives aside from them choosing the life of crime. They were used to living inside where as he and the others could adapt to survive wherever.

They had chosen to stop in the city of Bayotville, it was just ninety miles east of Sunbelt City. It was only an hour's drive so the group could stop for the night and rest after four hours of being on the road. As Mark looked out at the moon he couldn't help but to think of Ana and Alison. He wanted to see the woman to make sure she was okay but that had to wait until he got back.

His mind also seemed to wander on the coming Azteca threat. The BSU members had weapons and Mark had a strategy but he was still worried. They were going to be on their turf in Sunbelt and not his own in New Arcadia. To make things worse the Azteca's and Vagos could more than likely just hit them with waves of soldiers and it would only be his own fighting back. The BSU members in Sunbelt were useless in a gunfight like most BSU members, so they'd more than likely get in the way.

He may have hated the group but dying at a funeral wasn't something he wished on a lot of people.

 **New Arcadia**

It was a few minutes to closing time at the Voodoo Club and Courtney found herself packing her things and getting ready to head home before she was caught off-guard by the sound of talking coming from the back room.

"I still believe keeping Mark alive any longer is a risk _."_ Came the familiar voice of Joe as Courtney pressed her ear to the door to listen carefully. This statement caused Courtney to raise her brow in surprise, Mark had earlier warned her that Joe was conspiring against him but she didn't expect it was this bad.

"I was actually hoping he would take the deal and give us a cut of his profits. It would have helped him in the eyes of the army especially if he's bringing in as much as money as you believe he is." Replied Elijah with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You know how they get when they get older don't want to help us after we helped them." Added Blue.

"You forget you're the reason he and that group he roles with is greenlit." Stated Muujai as he eyed Blue closely. "You tried to have him killed and successfully killed one of them, none of them are the types to forgive and forget and if you want some advice I'd keep my head down while I'm in this city." He added to Blue's confusion.

"Marcus may run the 17th, but his father runs the 2nd and the 3rd Ward and his family has a lot of influence in the city especially Uptown. You can't drive through a neighborhood without hearing niggas talking about the Roman Family like they the Italian Mob." Stated Joe.

"And you need that influence don't you Joe?" asked Blue as he eyed the heavy set man closely. "If you haven't noticed, the Roman Family is basically the support that keeps you alive." He added to Joe's confusion.

"Martin Roman is your lawyer that represents all your cases and does your books, Maurice and Marrick Roman runs the gang that is your biggest earner, and Marcus Roman and his white boys are your enforcement arm." Stated Muujai.

"You lose them you lose a great number of your assets, now can you risk that?" asked Elijah as Joe went silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm working on that." He replied to the group's surprise. "While Mark and his boys are away, my nephew Cake is going to reach out to the Ballas in the 17th Ward. Mark may have killed most of their OG's and forced them to align with us but there are still enough of them to be a threat." He stated.

"Putting aside your hatred for the LS wannabes and putting them to use, smart choice." Stated Blue with a chuckle.

"Plus the 4th Ward is building up their numbers and I think they'll be more than a match to taking on the Roman Boyz especially after Mark is dead and with all the loses the Roman Boyz and the 17th Hard Heads have faced with the Azteca's and Vagos we'll be able to march right over them." Added Joe to Courtney's shock.

"Alright put in the calls." Replied Blue as Courtney made her way to the dressing room where she quickly went to grab her phone.

 **Sunbelt City (The Next Day)**

The sun seemed to be shining high on this day in Sunbelt City as Mark found himself driving through the crowded city streets. The city was different then what he was used to in New Arcadia and Red Stick it was more white, more brown, and more fancy.

When he first arrived here with Lee, Jimmy, and Link he often wondered how such a wealthy city where the heart of the United States Space Program was located could have any ghettoes. He quickly learned though that the city was a cesspool of gangs. The Ballas were the largest, the Families were also here, the Vagos, Azteca's, and Marabunta are here in force on top of the homegrown Sunbelt gangs.

He knew first hand that this city also had a rather large White Supremacist infestation. There were Neo- Nazi's, Racist and Non-Racist Skinheads, and white people who had their heads so far up their asses they could smell their own shit before it reached their rectums. This was a red state and these people prided themselves on that.

As Mark, Lee, and Manfred pulled their cars up in front of the Sunbelt Chapter of BSU's clubhouse they quickly noticed that they were spotted by a few BSU members standing outside the clubhouse wearing suits and eyeing the group closely.

As Mark, Lee, Link, Jimmy, Manfred, Buck, Davey, and Eddy stepped out of their cars wearing their suits they quickly noticed the BSU members staring them down with one member who had a spiky Mohawk and wearing a black and white suit with a black tie shaking their heads at them while folding his arms over his chest. This man's name was Donnie he was a member of the BSU Sunbelt Chapter and was once a close friend to Mark and the others, but he quickly turned his back on them the day they left.

"Say something smart and I'll beat your ass like your momma should have when you got that haircut Donnie." Stated Lee with venom in his tone forcing the BSU members to step aside as they made their way into the building where they noticed Tasha, Ryan, and almost three dozen other BSU members from across the state of New Austin.

Upon entering the room, the group quickly noticed that almost all eyes were on them and all of the looks they were receiving weren't good. The stares ranged from anger, disgust, disapproval, and sheer hatred. The New Arcadia group knew before arriving that the Sunbelt Chapter would look at them negatively and blame them for the loses of Miller and Viktor. It was anticipated and Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy were no strangers to the negative stares, the same couldn't be said for Manfred, Buck, Davey, and Eddy. They'd lost friends but they'd never been the blame for deaths and in this case they kinda were.

"Well Marcus I wasn't expecting to see you here." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice an overweight Caucasian man with a long brown beard and wearing a black and white suit with a black hat with BSU Blackwater written on the top. This man's name was Duncan Reeves he was the president of BSU's Blackwater Chapter. He and Mark initially never saw eye to eye even after finding out about his group moving drugs and he figured he was here to laugh at his loses. "You know with you being the cause of this funeral and all." He added with a slight chuckle.

"You blame us for this funeral, but you're just at fault." Shot Link.

"If we weren't here solving your problems they'd still be alive." Stated Lee.

"A problem that you caused." Shot back another man who was mixed with Italian and Mexican descent with greasy jet black hair, dark brown skin, and wearing a black and white suit. This man's name was Falco Pinzono and he was the leader of the Stone Wall Chapter of BSU.

"Your war with the Skinheads was going on long before we came here." Replied Jimmy.

"We just evened the fight." Mark added.

"No you just added guns to the equations and when you did they responded with guns of their own." Came another BSU member from Sunbelt named Owen O'Brian. He was a Caucasian man of Irish Descent with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a wearing a black and white suit.

"We don't seem to recall any of you complaining when we took control of all the clubs Sunbelt and expanded BSU across North, East, and Central New Austin." Link shot back with anger in his tone.

"I like the extra presence and the fear, but warring with the Azteca's ain't something I personally want to do." Came a familiar voice and chuckle that belonged to a Caucasian man with short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and wearing a black and white striped suit. This man's name was Doyle Morgan and he was another BSU Sunbelt member. He was also another close friend of Mark and the others and was also one of the dudes other than Mark in the BSU chapter that once sold drugs before being shut down by Mark.

"Please you're talking like you've been fighting battles with the Azteca's here all." Shot Lee with anger in his voice. "All you lazy bum ass motherfuckers are doing is just sitting back with your feet cocked up with a red phone ready to call us when you need someone to come save your asses." He added.

"We call you to come deal with your own messes." Shot Tasha.

"Girl your breath smell like dick and I don't want to see your mouth open." Mark shot back to the shock of Tasha and many of the others.

"Hey, you don't get to talk to her like that." Came the voice of a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice one of the few black faces in the room. This man's name was Terrell Haywood and he was a rather muscular African American man with a shaved head and dark brown skin that made many think of Africa. He was a Sunbelt BSU member and Mark figured he must have taken on the role of the group's main enforcer since he and Lee were gone. This only seemed to make the youngest Roman inwardly laugh though. He was an enforcer with no bodies and only spilled blood came from broken noses and busted lips therefore unworthy of the title.

"Or what your funky overly stuffed swag fag ass gonna get dropped in front of everyone. I like those odds." Said Mark as he lowered his arms to his sides while Terrell eyed him angrily just as five other BSU members moved to stand behind only for Lee, Jimmy, Link, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy to stand beside the group.

The numbers weren't in their favors the group probably had better fighting experience and knew they could easily take on and beat down the BSU members. They just had to remember to make their first hits count and knock guys out before they can put them in a mosh-pit.

"Whoa calm down Miller and Viktor wouldn't want their funerals spoiled by you guys fighting." came the voice of Heather as she and Myra stepped in between the two sides but was quickly stopped as Tasha moved to throw a slap at Marcus that the youngest Roman anticipated and quickly captured her wrist just before her palm could make contact with his face.

"Not a smart move." Said Lee with a chuckle as Tasha tried to pull her wrist from the grip of her former boyfriend while looking into his eyes and seeing the anger filled stare he gaze he placed upon her almost like that of a snake about to strike its prey.

"Marcus." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark and the other New Arcadia BSU members to turn their heads and notice a familiar Chinese woman standing in the doorway of the BSU clubhouse wearing a black dress with a somewhat signature red stripe going through the middle. "It's not right to hurt a woman." She said aloud causing Mark to send a look to Tasha before allowing Tasha to jerk her hand free while he gave a low growl.

"I wouldn't try that again next time." Lee warned while Mark made his way out the clubhouse door with Ana following behind him while the BSU members each gave confused looks.

"I thought I told Mark not to bring any of his whores here." Yelled Tasha as she sent a look to Link and the others.

"They invited you." Link said while heading out the door while Lee and the others all gave shocked looks at the remark of the normally timid Irish man.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mark asked after he and Ana were a distance away from the clubhouse.

"Thought you could use the extra support." She stated.

"We got it taken care of." He replied.

"I know you do, but I don't want blood to be spilled today so I have a plan to keep things…relitevaly peaceful." She added while Mark rolled his eyes.

"You're supposed to be taking care of Ali." He shot back.

"I am, and she wanted to be here with you." Ana retorted before looking off in the distance where Mark noticed a familiar redheaded woman leaning against the edge of Ana's car. The way the car was positioned and the way she was standing prevented Mark from seeing only the top of her head. "I doubt she'll tell you everything just yet, but you and her really need to talk." She added to Mark's confusion as he turned to face her only to watch as she motioned with her fingers to head in the direction of the car.

Like an obedient soldier he followed her order and headed towards her car while taking in the feeling of his heart racing a mile a minute with each step he took that got him closer to the car.

Upon turning the side of the car he was quickly taken aback by the sight of the familiar FIB Agent standing before him wearing a black funeral dress. The dress was somewhat short on her so it exposed her nicely toned legs that were covered in black stockings, she was also wearing a pair black heels, and a cross necklace that was similar to Ana's with her hair flowing down. As the woman turned to look at Mark with her almost sparkling water color eyes the youngest Roman could help but recoil at her outward beauty.

"Hey!" she said breaking the silence while looking away from Mark who continued to stare at her before looking her up and down then approaching her and as Alison looked up at him she was taken off-guard by Mark moving to inspect her body. "Don't worry I've got all my limbs and body parts." She replied with a half-smile before watching as Mark went to give her a hug before stopping.

"Are you, hurting inside?" he asked earning a confused look from the FIB Agent.

"No I'm…all healthy." She said before Mark moved to give her a hug that wasn't as tight as when he normally hugged her, mostly because he was uncertain if she was at full strength. "I should be thanking you for that." She replied earning a confused look from Mark who looked down at her with a raised brow.

"That Kevlar Vest you gave me, it can take a pounding." She said with a light chuckle earning one in return from Mark.

"Yeah that was level three body armor good enough to take a few shots from an AK-47 and only break a few ribs." He replied with a light chuckle while Alison noticed him continuing to eye her dress.

"You like the dress?" she asked with a slight blush.

"I love it, I like the conservative look you give you to but this is…breathtaking." He replied causing Alison to blush harder.

"Thanks, I just wish it didn't pinch my in the butt." She replied while moving to rub herself on the butt while Mark gave a low chuckle.

"I can scratch that for you if you want." He replied earning a brighter blush from Alison before the duo shared a quick laugh without noticing that they were being watched by the BSU members who seemed to eyeing the duo closely.

"Who the fuck is she?" asked Myra as she sent a look to Alison before sending a look to Link.

"You would think it'd be obvious by this point." He replied while continuing to watch Mark and Alison before turning to Tasha and noticing the stunned angry look on the woman's face. The Irish man then stepped closer to the Creole's ex-girlfriend with everyone watching him closely as he went to talk in her ear.

"You broke his heart, but don't worry she put it back together and she made him stronger in ways you never could." He said causing the girl to turn to face him.

"What about the other girl?" she asked.

"The other girl is just a friend with no real sway over him, but her…she's the real deal." Replied Link.

"Mark has taken several bullets for that one and killed people just to protect her, can you say the same in your past relationship?" he asked before walking away with Ana watching him with a smile.

"Since when did you get the claws in this family?" the IAA Agent asked while looking Link up and down as he looked back to Mark and Alison.

"Mark, Lee, and Jimmy have always protected me and I think it's about time I start doing the same." He replied earning a slight nod from Ana who turned back to Mark and Alison.

"You shouldn't be here." The Creole said before watching as Alison took his hands within her own.

"I promised you I would be here with you and I want to keep that." She said before moving to rub his right cheek only for Mark to respond by kissing her palm. "I know these used to be your friends, but with the looks they give you about this I think I need to be here to keep you from hurting them." She replied.

"I know, but I think our guest might hurt them more than I do." He shot back to Alison's confusion before she looked at his pants and noticed a familiar bulge in the front of his pants that came from his M1911 sticking out his pants.

"The Azteca's?" she asked.

"Felix is showing just whose side he's on in this war. A couple of days ago he tried to steal from us and now he's told them about the funeral so we're expecting guest and I don't want you here for that." He replied before Alison took her hand from his cheek and spoke to him in a stern voice.

"If it comes down to that, just…do whatever it takes to keep yourself, Lee, Link, Manfred, Buck, Davey, Eddy, Jimmy all of you alive." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"I will…I promise, just keep these fucks from getting themselves killed in the meantime." He said while Jimmy made his way to the back of the truck where he quickly loaded the groups Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, and Explosives into a duffel bag before throwing it over, then grabbing a Walkie Talkie that was in the back of the car.

"Get into position." He said before tossing the Walkie Talkie back into the backseat of the car before putting his M9A1 Pistol in the back of his pants and making his way over to Lee and the others.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of guns cocking seemed to be going off all around Task as he sat in the corner of a house in the Gulfton Heights neighborhood of Sunbelt City. The Lakota had to admit the neighborhood and the city itself seemed almost like a different world from what he was used to.

Sunbelt was mostly white and brown and the neighborhood of Gulfton was what he pictured a Barrio was like. Unlike the brown neighborhoods in New Arcadia and Metra that was mixed with brown, black, and white and only stretched maybe two or three blocks or one small apartment complex Gulfton stretched multiple blocks and included not just neighborhoods but apartment complexes as well.

The Azteca's had the most claim on it but so did the South West Vagos, a gang Felix mentioned hated along with Miguel, Marabunta was here as well, and a couple of other gangs loyal to Onda. To Task's surprise there was also a brown gang that claimed Families here which was…shocking at best to him.

As he sat back at watched the group check their guns he was taken off-guard as Adahy approached him with his AK-47 Assault Rifle in hands before looking him up and down.

"You know the chances of us getting out of this alive are slim right." Task stated.

"Please Mark's good, but he ain't that good." Adahy replied. "Why are you so worried about him anyway?" he added.

"Because he's our friend, Lee's our friend, Link's our friend and a few years ago when we were tied up in some Rednecks trailer they came to save us. They did that and they helped us out of situations and here we are about to shoot up the funeral of their dead friends." Task stated with a hint of venom in his tone. "Our people are looked down upon by whites and they give us a bad reputation, but Mark has been good to us." He replied with anger in his tone.

"You're right, but the French were good to the Natchez before they asked them to leave their lands in White Apple." Adahy replied.

"That's different." Task shot back before Adahy interrupted him.

"Is it?" the Creek warrior asked with venom in his tone. "There was already a gun dealer in New Arcadia, Mark knew about it, and allied with him because he had better weapons then we did. How long do you think they were gonna keep us around." He added.

"Adahy right's!" came the familiar voice of Felix as he approached the two Natives carrying his Ruger SR-556 Assault Rifle. "Mark works for Joe and sooner or later he was gonna turn on you if Joe gave the order." He added.

"That's a possibility, but has Mark ever mentioned betraying us around you Felix at all?" Task asked while eyeing the man of Quechan descent angrily before Miguel approached the group with two Mini Uzi's tucked under his shirt while a Glock 19 was placed in the back of his pants.

"You guys ready?" he asked earning nods from the trio before they started to make their way to their vehicle with Task grabbing his MP5 Submachine Gun in the process.

As Miguel watched the three leave he couldn't help but to look at the attack force the Azteca's had amassed with twenty-five well-armed **Soldados** ready to take a life without a second thought and another fifteen on call as a reserve force. Sunbelt was their territory so they were able to bring a force not just because they were expecting a long fight between them and the BSU members but also to show off their own strengths.

As Miguel sent a look to a Primo was standing with an AKM Assault Rifle he noticed the man of Honduran and Mexican descent talking with a few Azteca's of Salvadoran descent and watching him load his weapons into the trunk of the car. He then sent a look to his father Ernesto and Cruz who were making their way to a house across the street and when he saw them he knew exactly what they were they going to do.

"Neto let's go!" Ernesto yelled while knocking on the door before opening it and stepping inside with Cruz who both noticed Neto snorting a line of Meth off a Combat Knife that with enough skill that he didn't spill even a little of the powdery substance.

"You getting high already?" Ernesto asked with venom in his tone.

"Bullets are gonna be flying at this funeral **Carnale** and when they are I don't want to feel them until after I cut that **Puto Grande's** heart from his chest." Neto shot back with a slight smile as the duo continued to watch him. "Besides I'm still hurting from that last fight with that other fucking tri-racial **Cabron**." He added with venom in his tone.

"Felix warned you that looking into that IAA bitch's personal life was dangerous and that she has others just like Mark in her pockets." Replied Ernesto.

"And I told you I'm gonna gut that fuck and his boyfriend when I see him." Neto shot back while going for another sniff of his meth.

"You sure you want to be high when you're more useful in your right state of mind?" Cruz asked with venom of his own.

"That **Mayate** , his **Chino** friend, and the rest of those **Gringos** don't even know we're coming." Neto replied before giving a low chuckle. "Unless your new friend out there said something." He stated.

"Felix is one of us now, we can trust him." Ernesto shot back.

"If you say so **Jefe**." Neto shot out before rising from his seat and making his way out of the house with Ernesto and Cruz following after him as they went.

As the group loaded up into six separate cars and drove out of the neighborhood they had to drive through an apartment complex outside of their neighborhood without noticing an African American man wearing a camouflage bucket hat, black t-shirt, and khaki pants watching them from the top floor before pulling out his cellphone and making a phone call.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Courtney as she stepped out of her car and made her way to the front door of Orlando before watching as a familiar African American man stepped out of the door with a half-smile on his face and four more men stepping out with him.

"Sup gorgeous." Said Mookie as he eyed the girl with a sick smile that caused Courtney to stop in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"That ain't no way to greet a nigga especially after he had a day as long as mine you feel me." He replied before looking the woman up and down. "What do you say I go and hit this last lick and me and you go back to my crib." He added.

"Go fuck yourself." She shot back.

"Why I gotta do it myself when you can do it for me?" he asked before giving her a toothy smile along with the other men that were with him. He then reached out and ran his hands over her cheek causing Courtney to freeze in place at his touch before he sniffed her hair and chuckled.

"See you later girl." He said before walking away with the other men in tow while Courtney continued to stand somewhat frozen in place due to fear and disgust.

 **Sunbelt City**

The metaphorical line in the sand was drawn in the case of the BSU members in full view of Alison. The line in this case being the coffins of Miller and Viktor and the two sides were setup like a feuding family. She stood beside Marcus on his side that only contained himself, Lee, Link, Jimmy, Buck, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, and Ana while on the otherside of the coffins were the remaining BSU members who numbered well into the thirties.

There were other funerals going on and a few families checking on their dead relatives on this day and Alison hoped they wouldn't get hurt or would leave when things got to hot.

She didn't know many of them by names but Lee and Link were cold enough to point out Mark's ex-Tasha for her and Ryan, the guy she cheated on Mark with. As she looked over Tasha she couldn't help but to feel somewhat jealous by the girl. Her skin was a lightish brown color that almost made her look somewhat golden, bright brown eyes that were somewhat slanted that Lee mentioned she got from her father that was of Mongolian descent, and she had long black hair that Lee also mentioned was actually her own, and full lips.

The woman was also wearing a black dress that hugged her curves rather well and as Alison continued to look her over she made sure to make note of her body. Mark often told her that body didn't mean nothing to him, but she knew had to be somewhat telling a lie. He was a man after all and it was only genetic that he found a woman with large breast and hips more attractive than someone who was flat in both areas.

As she looked her over she noticed that the woman had a lot of curves and her breast were probably around the same size as her own. Also with the curves she had somewhat more meat on her body unlike herself and tattoos on her wrist and back. She hoped nobody saw her, but she also took a look at the Tasha's butt when she wasn't looking. It wasn't as big as Courtney's but it did stick out more further then herself and Ana's and seemed to fit her body just well.

After analyzing the woman and seeing just how pretty she was she could somewhat understand why Mark was with her. She was beautiful especially in the face and she could only imagine how she was in the sack.

The FIB Agent then turned to look at the man she cheated on Mark with, Ryan. She wouldn't say it out-loud to Mark, but the man was rather dashing with his pretty boy smile, aqua blue eyes, rugged chiseled face, and hair movie star hairstyle. To add to that, he was an inch taller than Mark who stood 6'2 and he was just as muscular with the exception of the broad shoulders that Mark possessed.

As she continued to look him over she couldn't help but to continue to look at his face, not out of lust but curiosity. She was from Waston, the city where BSU was formed. She went to school and rubbed shoulders with some of their earliest members and Ryan didn't fit the mold. He was…pretty, movie star pretty, the BSU members she saw some were handsome but many of them had faces that shown they've taken a few hard blows to the face. Many of them had noses that looked like they had once been broken, small scars on their faces from where knuckles tore away skin, teeth that had been knocked around, and permanent marks on their knuckles.

Even Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy had some permanent marks and scratches on their faces that show that they're no strangers to the otherside of the someone's fist. As she looked at Mark's right hand she noticed that the knuckle for his index finger didn't stick out as far as the others because he pushed it in during a fight.

Ryan on the other hand was different he had no scratches on his face that looked like it belonged on a television show set in high school. He had no bruises on his hands, his teeth were perfect, and he just gave off that look of someone who'd never been in a fight before which seemed somewhat weird for her.

Before she could continue to look at the man though she was taken off-guard by a hand wrapping her own. To her surprise though it wasn't Mark who had seeked out her hand, but instead the groups youngest member Buck.

At first she was going to pull her hand from his grip but as she peered past the black sunglasses the teenager was wearing she noticed that his eyes were somewhat bloodshot like he had been crying. The FIB Agent then realized, he was crying so she tightened her grip on his hand. She then looked around to Manfred, Davey, and Eddy to notice that they were also trying their hardest to hold in their tears. Alison then realized that this was the first time the group had lost people close to them and were trying their best to keep straight faces.

Her gaze then moved to Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy. Link was probably the closest to tears but Mark, Lee, and Jimmy seem to have dry eyes. The group was experienced with death especially to those close to them. They went through foster care with three others they called brother who were killed and they've probably lost more friends along the way. They lived hard lives and this was the end result.

As Mark sent a look to Alison she quickly noticed the FIB Agent strip her hand from Buck's before putting her arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to her so that he could rest his head on her shoulder. He told the group earlier if they wanted to cry they could do whatever they wanted, but knew many of them weren't gonna try their hardest not to so he didn't feel angry at Buck for showing weakness instead he kicked himself for not being able to show it.

After turning away from the group he looked up to Tasha where he noticed the woman continuing to eye Alison angrily. He figured the woman must be feeling jealous for seeing him happy with another woman and he could careless. He was proud of Alison not only to be seen with him and being here for him, but for being like a big sister to Buck and the others and comforting them when they needed it. Something Tasha never did while she and Mark were together.

Mark then sent a look to Ana and noticed the woman bowing her head with her eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping but going through a deep moment of silence. He then watched as her eyes shot open and she speak out in a whisper and said. "They're here."

This drew a nod from Mark who sent looks to Lee and the others who immediately nodded their heads before turning to Jimmy who pulled out his duffel bag filled with guns and set it before the group. This drew confused looks from the Sunbelt, Blackwater, Stonewall, and El Camino BSU members as they watched them closely.

"Setup your positions and stay close to cover." Said Mark as he watched Jimmy pull out his M14 EBR Battle Rifle before handing Mark his CM901 Assault Rifle and G18 Pistols while Buck grabbed his P90 Submachine Gun and looked the weapon up and down.

"What the fuck do think you're doing?" yelled Tasha as he watched Lee cock his Ithaca 37 Shotgun while Davey and Eddy looked through the scopes of their Rifles.

"I suggest all of you disperse if you don't want to get caught on the otherside of a stray bullet." Lee pointed out to the groups shock before they heard the BSU members turned their heads and noticed six cars beginning to pull into the graveyard and speed towards the group before coming to a grinding halt before them.

As Mark, Lee, and Jimmy took up the front Buck, Davey, and Eddy took up sides around the other BSU members with Link, Alison, and Ana moving to stand beside them just as they watched a lead man of Mexican descent with brown hair and dark brown skin step out of the car with a chuckle and carrying a FX-05 XiuhcoatlAssault Rifle.

"Marcus come out and play." Said Neto as he smiled at Mark angrily while looking out and noticing the angry look on the Creole's face as he stood side by side with Lee and Jimmy while Ernesto, Miguel, Primo, Cruz, hopped out of their cars and loaded their cars with their weapons drawn on the group.

"What is this?" asked Ryan as he stood back with a hint of fear in his voice along with Tasha as the New Austin BSU members found themselves frozen in fear at the situation they were now placed in.

"Sorry we're tardy for the sendoff, but I guess that's how a lot of things have been going for us lately." He replied with a venomous chuckle while Mark continued to eye Neto angrily while Lee looked past the group and noticed Felix standing amongst a crowd that was using a black Glendale for cover.

"Buck is he-." Started Alison causing all the other BSU members to turn to face her.

'Yeah he's the asshole that killed Miller and Viktor." He replied to the groups shock as they continued to watch the scene play out before them.

"I guess our little truce doesn't mean shit to you." Said Lee.

"We never agreed on that truce, the National Guard forced it but in case you haven't noticed…we're not in New Arcadia." Stated Miguel.

"Yeah we know this dry air smells like your mom's ass." Shot Lee.

"At least I have a mom Chino." Miguel shot back. He knew that comeback didn't work out so well last time with Mark but thanks to Felix he now knew that Lee, Link, and Jimmy were parentless. His words hurt for a second but not enough to break the Chinese man's comedic spirits.

"Just because you suck on your dad's dick like a baby does his mom's tits doesn't make him your dad bitch." Lee shot back earning a low growl from Miguel.

"I'm only gonna say this once Neto, take your men, get back in your cars, and leave this cemetery or else." Mark stated.

"Or else what, because in case you haven't noticed **Pendejo's** you're outnumbered." He yelled out with anger in his tone as a few seconds of silence passed over the group before Mark sent a look to Ernesto and Miguel.

"Ernesto Miguel how well do you both know the history of Sunbelt City?" he asked earning confused looks from the duo.

"Quit stalling." Miguel shot back.

"I'm guessing you only know about enough to pass a New Austin History class, but me I know all about New Arcadia, Red Stick, and the state of Louisiana itself." He said before looking away from them. "In late August of 2005, a category five hurricane with winds of 175 miles per hour slammed into the Gulf Coast of Louisiana and attempted to destroy the city like many others have also tried." He added to the groups shock.

"I was in the city when it flooded, so was Lee here, and Tasha over there. We saw a lot of people die in that city." He replied.

"Get to the point." Neto shot out with anger in his tone.

"When the water started to go down and they started bussing people out of the city, me and Lee went to Alabama with 60,000 refugees but do know where the bulk of the New Arcadia Refugees came?" He asked.

"Sunbelt City." Stated Lee. "220,000 thousand refugees to be exact and do you know where many of them ended up living?" he asked.

"My father and my brothers came here and they brought the Roman Boyz with them, but when things started to get heavy here they left." Mark stated.

"Yeah because we were beating their asses." Yelled out Miguel earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Please bitch you weren't shit." Came a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice a familiar African American man with a fade stepping towards Mark with an angry expression his face. "You and your bitches weren't shit, we got more problems from them Ball-Sacks and Mara Bitches then y'all." Shouted Marrick as he eyed the group angrily.

"Marrick and my father went to back to New Arcadia, but they did leave something here. Something all of you overlooked…Another faction of the Roman Boyz." Said Mark as Marrick gave a loud whistle before Neto, Ernesto, Miguel, Felix, Task, and Adahy were taken off-guard by the sound of the whistle repeating itself across the cemetery. They then watched in shock and surprise as the men and women who they thought were paying respects to dead friends and families quickly pulled Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, and Submachine Guns from their persons with one man carrying an M4A1 Assault Rifle climbed out of a casket while the Paul Bearers reached inside and pulled out guns of their own.

Despite the increase the new arrivals there were only ten of them in total plus with Mark and the other armed members of BSU they were still outnumbered and somewhat outgunned but the tides were somewhat turned.

"Sup Miguel." Came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice an African American man with dark brown skin wearing a pair of khaki pants, a camouflage shirt, and a black hat with the numbers 504 written on the top of it. The man was also carrying an AKM Assault Rifle as he sent a smile to the Azteca's.

"You know that guy?" asked Cruz.

"His names Daquan, I went to school with him." Miguel said.

"Daquan Roman, you lil bitch." He said revealing the two gold teeth in the top of his teeth.

"Marcus Roman, Martin Roman, Marrick Roman, Maurice Roman, Curtis Roman, Gwendolyn Roman, Hakeem Roman, Daquan Roman, shit how big is Mark's family?" asked Davey with a raised brow.

"Big, but not many of them are involved in crime." Stated Ana as she eyed the three Romans with a raised brow.

"You think this makes a difference, we still out number you." Replied Ernesto with anger in his tone while Mark gave a violent chuckle.

"Not for long." Said Mark as he turned the safety off his CM901 before moving to lift the Rifle with Neto but before the duo could fire a single shot the sound of a gunshot filling the air caught everyone by surprise as Neto found himself flying forward from a bullet striking him in the back. This caused everyone to have confused looks before another gunshot went off and struck Mark in the center of his vest and knocked him backwards.

"Mark!" Alison yelled out.

"Whose doing the shooting?" asked Lee before he to was struck in his vest while Miguel was struck in the back of his vest and fell to the ground.

"SNIPER!" Jimmy yelled out before looking over a hill on the cemetery and noticing three men armed with Sniper Rifle aiming their weapons at them.

"ALL YOU FUCKING BSU SELLOUTS ARE DEAD." Yelled a Caucasian man with a shaved head and two thunderbolts crossing tattooed on his neck as he fired another shot aimed for the crowd of BSU members and striking one man in the neck causing the group of BSU members to scatter in fear while an Azteca gangster was shot in the back of the head.

"DISPERSE!" Mark yelled out just as five six red pickup trucks drove onto the cemetry with armed men firing from the back of the trucks at the group causing Neto, Ernesto, and the Azteca's to duck for cover behind their cars while Marrick and Daquan pulled Mark and Lee to cover behind a headstone and Buck, Davey, and Eddy provided covering fire so many of the BSU members could run away.

"You didn't say anything about fucking skinheads showing up Kinfolk." Said Daquan as Mark looked at his vest and noticed the bullet lodged in his vest before forcibly pulling it out.

"Yeah well plan's haven't changed." Mark shot back before looking at the cars before they started to park and the Skinheads started to jump out with their weapons drawn. "We meet them head on, Jimmy see if you can get to those Snipers, Davey Eddy get everyone back to the church." Mark ordered earning nods from the group before they dispersed while the Azteca members exchanged shots with the Thunderskins.

"I wasn't expecting this." Yelled Task as he fired several shots as a Skinhead who jumped behind his truck and fired off three shots of his own from an AK-47 Assault Rifle at the Lakota forcing him to duck for cover just as Felix fired off five shots that struck the man in his femur causing him to fall to the ground where he was met with a shot to the head.

"Mark, Lee, and Jimmy have been putting a hurt on the Skinheads for a while now. It was only a matter of time before they hit back." Felix stated before firing off three shots at a Skinhead armed with a Desert Eagle before watching him duck for cover behind his truck.

"So if this is their fight we are we getting involved?" asked Adahy with anger in his tone before blood splattered in his hair from an Azteca that was shot in the face by one of the Skinhead Snipers.

"That's why, these **Cabron's** are shooting indiscriminately and they more than likely see that we aren't BSU members." Shot Ernesto before he fired a barrage of rounds six rounds that struck a Skinhead armed with a M16A2 in the chest and shredded the center of his lungs.

"Hey Dumbasses we aren't BSU you fucking hicks." Yelled out Miguel with anger in his tone as he fired a barrage of rounds from his Mini Uzi over the side of his car.

"You fucking wetbacks can die too, especially for what you're doing to us white folks in New Arcadia. I lost a cousin in that bomb trick of yours." A Skinhead armed with a M4 Assault Rifle yelled out before firing a barrage of rounds at the Azteca's and striking one man in the chest before Neto hit him with two shots to the shoulder causing him to duck for cover behind a car.

"Come on!" Alison yelled out trying her hardest to direct the unarmed BSU members to the church while Buck, Davey, and Eddy provided covering fire.

"I hope this wasn't your plan." Said Lee as he looked to Ana and noticing the woman pulling Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun from her purse.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." She replied in her usual emotionless tone before firing off three shots that struck an overweight Skinhead armed with a Remington 870 Shotgun in the stomach and watching as he was pushed back before firing off a shot at her that she easily evaded.

"I think we're safe." Said Nathan before the loud blast of a Shotgun caught everyone by surprise as they noticed the enforcer for Ryan fall to the ground with a large hole in his from where the slug had hit him. The sight seemed to make Tasha and the other BSU members scream out in shock and sadness at their fallen member before rushing over to his body.

"Oh god!" said Alison as she looked at the downed man while Ana sent looks to Buck, Davey, and Eddy before yelling. "Cover the windows."

Her order was quickly followed as the trio moved to the window and started to shoot out them at any approaching Skinhead while Manfred and Link moved to the fallen Nathan.

"Why do we always get caught up in your shit." Yelled Tasha.

"Our shit, you're the fuckers that've been fighting with the skinheads for years." Link yelled back.

"Enough both of you, we won't survive long with everyone at each-others throat." She shot out trying to be the peacekeeper of the group but this only seemed to anger Tasha more as she eyed Alison before yelling out.

"Who the fuck are you thinking you can order us around." Her words confused the FIB Agent as she looked her in the eye and noticed the hate radiating off her. "You're just another one of Mark's no-named whores who's probably only with him because she's got daddy issues." She added.

"Hey!" Manfred yelled out with anger in her tone while Alison remained frozen in a state of shock at the woman's hurtful words.

The group was then interrupted by the loud sound of an explosion as one of the Skinheads pickup trucks was blown sky high courtesy of Mark who was moving to reload his Grenade Launcher before switching back to his Rifle and firing off six shots that struck a Skinhead in the groin before a shot to the head finally killed him.

"GIVE UM HELL!" Mark yelled out with anger in his tone as Marrick fired a barrage from his M240 Light Machine Gun and shoot-down three Thunderskins while Daquan hit another with six shots to his legs and arms before yelling. "That's right bitches Roman Family in this bitch and the murder rate goes through the roof."

His words seemed to be correct as Mark barrel rolled from cover and struck another Thunderskin with a swastika tattooed in the back of his head in the face and watched as the powerful 5.56 Round blew a hole through the back of his head that destroyed the Swastika.

A barrage of gunfire seemed to make Lee roll to cover while firing his Ithaca 37 but upon taking cover in a new location he was unhappy to see that now he was behind a blue Glendale that was being used by Felix, Miguel, and Ernesto as cover.

"Of all the places to land." He said with anger in his tone before turning his weapon on them just as Miguel and Felix turned their guns on him.

"Wrong place for you." Miguel shot out with anger in his tone before a barrage of bullets struck the top part of their car.

"We can kill each other after we take these Puto Blanco's out." Ernesto yelled out with anger in his tone while the trio continued to eye each other before turning their weapons on the attacking gangsters.

"Hey Felix you point that gun at me again and I'll you'll find it in a very uncomfortable place." Lee yelled out while blindly firing his Shotgun and striking and a Skinhead in the chest and leaving a hole in his chest that exposed his beating heart to the outside world.

"I'd like to see you try." Felix yelled out before striking another man several times in the chest with his Rifle before moving to reload.

As Mark reloaded his Assault Rifle and lifted his gaze he quickly caught the sight of Neto shooting down a bald overweight skinhead with six shots to his outward poking stomach and watching as a few of his organs started to fall from his stomach. The Roman then watched in awe as Neto drew his Machete and brought the blade down on the top of the man's head cleaving it in two at the nose before kicking him away and redirecting his fire on the other gangsters.

Then in a display of "Anything you can do I can do better" Mark rolled from cover to the surprise of Marrick, Daquan, and the others and watched as he moved to engage the Thunderskins in close combat.

"Idiot boy." Said Ana with a slight smile at seeing Mark trying to imitate the lethality of the gangster dubbed Santa Muerte. She then watched as Mark shouldered his CM901 and drew his two G18 Machine Pistols before jumping up while Neto continued to chop the head of the overweight Thunderskin just as a man armed with a M9A1 Pistol ran up on him.

As Neto turned his head and prepared to slice the man's hand off he was taken by surprise as Mark came crashing down on top of the man knee first crushing the man's ribs in the process while Mark fired off six shots from both guns into the man's body as he hit the ground before looking to Neto who eyed him angrily.

As more Thunderskins started to come their way the duo stopped their mad-dogging of each other and turned their attention to the Skinheads with Mark dual-wielding his two G18 and firing seven rounds from both weapons into the stomach of a Skinhead trying to aim his M4A1 Assault Rifle at him and then moving to shoot another man who was carrying an MP9 Submachine Gun while Neto tossed his Machete and caught the arm of one Skinhead before moving to redraw his Rifle only to be taken off-guard as a Thunderskin with a Shotgun ran at him only for Neto to duck to evade the shot before jumping back up and grabbing the barrel of the Shotgun in an attempt to wrestle the gun from the man's hands.

"You fuckers should be shot at the border." The gangster yelled before watching a smile spread across Neto's face.

"Got your nose." The former Zapatista yelled out with a sick smile before lunging forward and capturing the nose of the Skinhead in between his teeth causing him to let out a violent shriek that only got worse as Neto ripped the man's nose from his bare face causing him to let go of his Shotgun and pull back to grab his face while Neto spit the breathing tool on the ground with a smile.

"Don't worry where you're going you won't need it." He stated before firing the man's Shotgun into his groin causing him to let out an even louder scream of pain. "Or **Conejos Gringo**." He added before shooting him in the chest and giving out a loud war-cry just as Skinhead tried to grab him from behind causing him to drop down with the Shotgun pointed upward and fire a single shot that caught the man square in the face.

" **Gringo Idiota**." He said with a evil chuckle as Mark ran out of rounds from his G18's before tossing them to the ground and drawing his M1911 and firing three shots that caught one man in the chest, before turning to shot another once in the leg and then in the face, before turning and noticing a man with a Glock 19 moving to put the weapon to his head.

Unfortunately for him Mark was quicker and quickly shoved the barrel of his M1911 into the man's mouth catching him by surprise and causing him to freeze in fear as he looked into Mark's emotionless gaze.

"Please don't." he gurgled out before Mark pulled the trigger and caused Alison to take a deep breath. She'd seen Mark in combat many times, but she'd never seen him be this vicious before in battle.

"We got these fuckers." Yelled Adahy as she fired a barrage from his AK and struck one man six times in the chest before watching him crawl on his hands and knees into cover. While he continued to shoot Task sent a look to Lee and noticed the Chinese man pulling a Hand Grenade from his pants and moving for the pin.

As Lee turned to look at him he gave a half-smile at the Lakota before saying. "Thinning them out." Lee said before Task watched him toss the Grenade at one of the Glendale's four Azteca members including Cruz were using for cover.

"No!" Task yelled causing Cruz to turn his head and notice the Grenade on the ground beside him causing him to run just as the device went up in a violent fiery explosion that took the car with them and blew the Azteca members away in a violent explosion while Cruz fell on the ground with burn marks across his back.

"The fuck was that?" asked Ernesto as he turned to Task and Lee who were continuing to blindly fire.

"Guess they got Grenades." Said Lee as a few bullets whizzed over their heads while Task remained silent before nodding his head as he remained his new relationship with the Ana and her Assets like Mark and Lee.

The Chinese man then rolled to cover while Primo moved to Cruz and pulled him into cover just as Ernesto fired his Grenade Launcher and blew away five more Thunderskin Gangsters while Jimmy positioned himself around a headstone and looked through the scope of his MK14 and lined it up with the head of one of the Sniper before firing a single that struck the man in the head and blew his brains over the other two men catching them by surprise as Jimmy fired several more shots that struck another Sniper in the chest and caused him to fall off the hill while the last rushed to cover.

The man then pulled out his Walkie Talkie and yelled "Bring in the heavy hitters and burn these fuckers." Into the device just as three black vans started to speed in the direction of the cemetery before coming into a halt in front of the Sunbelt Roman Boyz.

"Dump on them white boys." Yelled a bald African American man wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans as he lifted his rifle along with the other gangsters just as the side door of the van opened and a long stream of flames came shooting out of the van and engulfed the gangsters in a sea of flames that none of them were prepared for.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Daquan as everyone turned their heads and noticed a bald Caucasian man with Nazi Tattoos jump from the side of the van carrying a Vietnam Era M9 Flamethrower with a wide smile on his face as he bathed the gangsters in liquid napalm.

"BURNED COON THAT SMELLS GOOD!" he yelled out while chuckling causing Daquan and Marrick to look at the man angrily before firing shot at him only for them to strike the bulletproof vest he was wearing and causing him to turn his flamethrower on them forcing them to retreat while two other men with Flamethrowers jumped from the other two vans.

"Fall back fall back now." Jimmy yelled out while also running for cover.

"Where the fuck did these assholes get Flamethrowers?" asked Felix.

"Dude Mark's got a Grenade Launcher, he's got a Grenade Launcher, they've got High-Powered Rifles, I'm pretty sure somebody here's got Grenades. You're really complaining about a Flamethrower; those things are more legal here then a damn Grenade Launcher." Lee shot out with anger in his tone as the other two men with Flamethrowers turned their attention to the Azteca's and fired a stream of flames at one vehicle and engulfing three gangsters in the flames while Ernesto, Task, Felix, Adahy, and Miguel ran while Primo pulled Cruz away from the flames.

"Last Grenade." Said Mark as he launched another Grenade Launcher at one man with a Flamethrower and causing blowing him away while the canisters on his back ignited and engulfed his body in flames.

After Mark killed the first man Neto turned his attention to the second and quickly rolled to cover as he fired a stream of flames at him that was so close to hitting the Mexican Gangster that he could feel the heat from the flames burning the hairs on his arms.

"YOU WANT TO GET HOT WITH ME ASSHOLE!" Neto yelled before running for a headstone and jumping over it before turning and firing his entire magazine for his M9A1 Beretta at the man and managing to strike him once in the throat causing him to let go of his Flamethrower and grab his neck just as Neto ran from cover with his Machete drawn.

"Mark!" yelled Jimmy causing him to turn his attention to the redheaded man who pointed to the church where the duo noticed final Flamethrower wielding Thunderskin approaching the church and launching flames in its direction.

"He's gonna roast them." Said Jimmy as he, Mark, and Lee watched in terror as the man set the side of the church on fire before moving for the roof causing Alison and the other to look on in fear as they watched the roof of the church start to burn.

"These assholes would really burn down a church?" asked Davey.

"Looks like it." Link replied.

"MARCUS!" Came the voice of Alison but to her surprise she wasn't the only one screaming for the young Creole. She could make out the voice of Ana calling out to him not out of fear but out of desperation. The most shocking voice she could hear though seemed to belong to Mark's ex-Tasha.

Their voices didn't go on deaf ears though they were heard loud and clear by Mark, Lee, and Jimmy who each gave low growls before rushing at the man with the flamethrower with Jimmy firing three shots at the man and striking him in the right leg causing him to fall to one knee.

"Fucking assholes." He yelled before turning to point his flamethrower at Mark and Lee.

"The fuck is with this guy?" Lee asked while looking to Mark just as the man fired a stream of fire that caused Lee to barrel roll to his right while Mark ran to his right.

"Whoa that's hot." Said Lee as he felt the heat of the flamethrower as he rolled to cover behind a headstone while Mark ran to another before tossing off his jacket that and tossing it over in between the duo to get the man to turn his Flamethrower away from them while Jimmy kicked open the back door of the truck and watched as the BSU members rushed out the front door.

"Where's Mark?" asked Alison as she and the others turned their heads to Mark and Lee who were still taking cover behind their headstones.

The duo then responded by firing a barrage of rounds at the man causing him to move back before firing off another stream aimed at Lee forcing him to jump for cover and land on his stomach.

"Fight fire with fire." Lee yelled out before pulling the pin on a Grenade and tossing it in the direction of the Thunderskin causing him to run to the side as the explosive hit the ground and went off.

"You-." Started the Thunderskin member before he was cut off by a Shotgun blast that struck him in the back and forced him forward where Mark and Lee noticed Kerosene leaking from the tank on the man's back.

"I'm always bailing you out." Said Kyra as she pulled back the slide on her RSASS Sniper Rifle while Mark prepared to end him with a headshot but before he could fire off his shot he was beaten to the punch by Neto who tossed a lighter at the man and caused the Kerosene to ignite and flames to engulf the man.

"Stole your kill." Said Miguel with a slight chuckle as Mark went to stare at Neto while Lee and Jimmy moved to keep Alison from approaching the Creole.

"Well that was a good warmup." Said Neto as he eyed Mark with a sick smile before watching the youngest Roman give a slight smile of his own while moving his hands behind his back.

"I know right." he said before he and Neto lifted his gun and went to shoot Mark only to find that he was out of ammo while Mark gave a slight smile before tossing a baggie with a white powder into the face of Neto taking him by surprise as he coughed on the substance.

"Is this baby powder?" he asked with venom in his tone at the familiar scent of the powdery substance.

"No, a distraction." Mark shout out before charging Neto and throwing three punches to the side of the man's head that Neto responded with by swinging his arm at Mark's head only to hit nothing but air as Mark ducked under his arm and responded with an elbow strike to Neto's chest that pushed the Mexican man backwards.

"Kick his ass Mark." Lee yelled out as Mark grabbed Neto by the side of his head and forced him down onto his back where he immediately climbed on top of him and started to pound into his face causing Felix, Miguel, and Primo to move to jump in only to be stopped by Ernesto.

"He's got this remember." Ernesto said while pointing to his nose causing the others to nod their heads. The group knew that no matter how many blows Mark threw at Neto he wasn't going to be feeling much pain because of the meth in his system.

This seemed to be true because as Mark threw punch after punch to the face of Neto he continued to notice the man smiling through the blood that was dripping from his nose. "FUCK YOU!" Mark yelled out preparing to throw another blow to the face of Neto that was meant to cave the man's skull in but before he could bring his fist down Neto shot up and slammed his forehead into the nose of Mark taking him by surprise and knocking the Creole off him.

"I let you get in that first ten shots and that was that was the best you could do." Said Neto as he slowly rose to his feet with the same smile on his face before spitting out a mouthful of blood, licking his lips, and smiling at Mark who was struggling to fix his hands. This display seemed to shock Alison, Buck, Davey, Eddy, Manfred, and the New Austin BSU members as they watched Neto almost like he was some kind of monster or something from all of their worst nightmares the way he shrugged off the blows from Mark, a man who all of them saw knock people out in one punch.

The Zapatista then charged at Mark who put his arms forward to protect his face as Neto threw three punches that Mark was able to block but still winced out at as the force of Neto's punches bruised his arms. As he went for another punch, Mark sidestepped him and went to throw a knee strike at Neto's gut but this didn't faze the man who swung his arm backwards and caught Mark in the side of the face.

Neto then responded by throwing another punch at Mark's lip bloodying it and causing him to take steps backwards and leaving him open for four more strikes to the face that Mark could only respond by head-butting Neto in the nose and mouth repeatedly. Further injurying himself and causing blood to spew not only from Neto's skull but his own.

Many of the BSU members have never seen Mark head-butts before but Lee and the others knew that whenever Mark started head-butting in a fight he was getting desperate and probably was running on fumes. The gunfight with the Skinheads had taken up a lot of his energy and he wasn't a doctor but he figured the Sniper bullet he took in the chest earlier must have hit bruised his lung because it was getting somewhat harder for him to breath. To add to it something didn't feel right every time he throw a punch or even a headbutt to the skull of Neto. It was almost like he was hitting a concrete wall.

As Mark went to throw another blow to the head of Neto he was taken off-guard as Neto launched his head forward and head-butt Mark in the nose forcing him backwards before being taken off his feet as Neto kicked him in the knee and brought him down to one knee.

"What's wrong Marcus you can do better than that?" Neto asked with a sick smile before grabbing Mark by the top of his head and beginning to punch him repeatedly in the stomach. "WHERE'S ALL THAT BIG TALK AND STRENGTH YOU USED BEFORE?" Neto asked before punching Mark in the gut with enough strength to have the Creole spit blood.

"STOP IT!" Alison screamed while Buck sent looks to Manfred, Link, Lee, and Jimmy who stood frozen in place.

"We gotta do something." He yelled before sending looks to Miguel, Felix, and Adahy who seemed to be smiling at the display with their guns trained on Lee and the others.

"YOUR WEAK!" Neto yelled out before kicking Mark in the stomach and sending him rolling away until he landed close to the others where Alison immediately ran to Mark's side.

"Stay down." She pleaded as the Roman desperately tried to rise to his feet. The display seemed somewhat gut-wrenching to the New Austin BSU members to see their strongest member down and out.

"You carry yourself like you're better than everyone else because you've faced the odds, but you're not Mark…YOU'RE HUMAN AND YOU'RE WEAK just like everyone else here." He yelled out while panting as sweat dripped from as Mark struggled to stand. "I promised Cheetah at his funeral I'd make you pay and today I do that, because now you know whose better out of the both of us." Neto called with a wide smile while Mark raised himself up to one knee.

"And it isn't you." Came a voice that got everyone's attention as they noticed Ana step out of the crowd of BSU members and take a stand beside the fallen Marcus.

"You must be Ana it's good to finally meet you in person." Stated Neto while breathing heavily causing Ana to let out a half-smile.

"I heard you've been looking into me. I think you would know that doing that is a dangerous task and I'm surprised Marco and Devlin allowed you to escape." Ana retorted.

"It wasn't too easy, but I must say beating your best was." He replied with a sick smile.

"Did you?" Ana asked while looking the man over with a sick smile. "There's a reason why I call Mark my best and it's not because of his skills, but his ability to use his head to beat his enemy…just like he did you right now." She added earning a sick smile from Neto.

"Really because I'm standing tall and he's down on the ground." He pointed out with a sick smile.

"How fast is your heart beating right now Neto?" Ana asked to the confusion of Neto and many others as they turned to face Neto who had a confused look on his face before realizing that his heart was beating at a rather fast rate almost to the point where he could hear it. "That wasn't baby powder Mark threw at you Santa Muerte it was another bag of Amphetamine that was mixed with baby powder to hide the smell as well as a few pills. I think you know what Mark was trying to do." She stated causing Neto's eyes to widen.

"Trying to get me to OD." He said through violent panting.

"And it looks like it's working." Ana said with a sick smile as Neto grabbed his chest and realized that his heart was beating almost a mile a minute and to add to it he was showing a lot of signs of an overdose. His body temperature was so high he was visibly sweating, he was breathing heavily, his energy and stamina was result in his body to somewhat shake, and his pulse was also rather high.

"Damn!" said Neto as he eyed Mark angrily and noticed the Creole slowly rising to his feet.

"There was a reason I let you beat me so easily it was mostly meant to get the drugs pumping in your system faster and speed up the process." He let out with an evil chuckle while spitting blood on the ground. "If you also haven't noticed your numbers aren't as high now from when you came here and it's because the Thunderskins weren't the only guys shooting at your own." he added causing Neto to and the others to look around and notice that the only ones left standing were himself, Ernesto, Miguel, Cruz, Felix, Task, Adahy, Primo, and three other Azteca members.

"This fight is over." Said Mark. "You can either keep fighting Neto and risk your heart stopping or you can go home and live to see another day." Mark stated before noticing Neto give a slight smile through his pain.

"You-." He started looking to Ana. "You think you and him are so smart don't you, you think just because you've got the IAA in your corner that you're untouchable but let me tell you all something…NONE OF YOU ARE UNTOUCHABLE!" Neto yelled out before charging at Mark who pushed Alison aside and prepared to be hit by Neto but instead he was taken by surprise as Ana jumped before him and responded with a swift punch that caught Neto in the jaw and caused him to take a few steps back.

"I can take him." Mark said while looking to Ana who moved to stand before him.

"I'd rather end this right now, then wait another hour and a half of you two beating on each other." She replied while looking to Neto who eyed her angrily.

"What's the matter Mark why you hiding behind some **Cuca**?" Neto asked with venom in his tone while eyeing Ana angrily.

"Because whatever I want I get, and now you're fighting me." Ana shot back earning a slight nod from Neto who cracked his knuckles.

"Are we really gonna let him fight Ana?" Buck asked while looking to Mark and Lee.

"Trust me little brother, Ana's got this so much that this is almost a one-sided fight." Mark shot out just as Neto charged Ana who stood in place as the Mexican man threw a two punches that she easily sidestepped before responding by pushing Neto away from her.

"Come on and fight me." Neto yelled before swinging his arm at Ana who quickly ducked under it before responding with four quick punches to Neto's midsection and another to the center of his chest before kicking him away.

"If you say so." Ana responded before running at Neto and moving to throw a punch at the man's head that Neto easily moved to avoid before moving to throw four more punches that Ana easily parried with her hand before grabbing his right arm and spinning under it before following up with a backwards spinning heel kick that Neto managed to quickly step back to avoid.

As Ana went to throw three more punches at the former Zapatista's head Neto stepped backwards to avoid the first two before grabbing her arm as she threw the last and moving to toss her aside but to his surprise, along with everyone who's never seen the IAA Agent in combat, Ana performed a jumping Cartwheel and landing in crouched position on Neto's far side.

"Damn she's fast." Said Primo as Alison watched in awe along with the others as Ana performed another spin kick that this time hit Neto in the hand before quickly rolling towards him and jumping up to throw several blows at Neto but only managing to hit him three times before going for an overhead chop that Neto managed to prevent from hitting him by grabbing the woman's arm as it came down.

Neto then used his strength and threw a punch with his left into the face of Ana somewhat knocking her back before spinning her around and going for another punch that connected with the side of her face and an elbow strike to the center of her nose that caused her take a few steps back before flipping backwards and landing on her hands and then on her feet as Neto went to kick her in the gut.

"Not so pretty now are you?" Neto asked while continuing to breath heavily as his heart beat continued to speed up. As he looked at Ana he noticed the woman wipe a away a small trickle of the blood that stained her face from her bleeding mouth and nose. Everyone then watched with mixed looks as Ana then spit out a small amount of blood before smiling at the former Cartel Hitman.

His strike did hurt her, but it was nothing she wasn't used to taking. She mostly wanted to keep Neto fighting she could tell just by looking at him the effects of the drugs in his system were starting to take effect and that he was beginning to lose coordination and all she had to do was keep pushing him until he finally passed out. To add to that she was able to figure out that Neto must have either had some kinda plate in his head or was just a natural born hard-headed person because each punch she threw at his skull left her feeling a pain in her knuckles.

With that in mind, Ana made the first move and quickly charged at Neto who used his arms to block the strikes from her fist. The former Cartel Sicario then responded by head-butting the woman in the mouth with enough force to force more blood to spew from her nose and stain her dress before grabbing Ana's arm and forcing her into sleeper hold.

"I bet your pussy must be made of poison the way you have Mark on a leash." He whispered into her ear causing Ana to give a low growl before biting into Neto's arm with enough force to draw blood before breaking from his grasp.

The IAA Agent then from her grounded position struck Neto in his left knee with her elbow with all of her might catching the man by surprise and leaving him somewhat struggling to stand. Then in a move that stunned some she reached out with both her hands and jammed her thumbs into both eyes of Neto almost to the point where blood was leaking out.

In his blinded and disoriented state Neto pulled away from Ana and with his left hand covering his sore eyes he threw punch with his right that Ana easily caught with her left before spinning it around and overextending it outward and leaving Neto pinned to the ground.

"This mock war between you and Mark ends now." Ana yelled out before lifting her left arm to the heavens to the shock of everyone who was watching the display.

 **KA-KRAK**

The sound seemed to radiate across the cemetery followed by a violent scream of pain as Ana brought her elbow down on Neto's overextended arm at the elbow with enough force to dislocate it and leave the Zapatista on the ground clutching his injured arm.

"Shit!" said Felix as he went to raise his Rifle at Ana only to be stopped by a gunshot striking his Rifle and blowing a hole clean through it.

"Be damned if I let you do that." Mark said while clutching his M1911 Pistol and eyeing the man of Quechan descent angrily.

"If I were you I'd keep your guns down." Said Lee as he drew his Shotgun along with Mark, Jimmy, Kyra, Buck, Davey, and Eddy just as Ana looked down at Neto with a half-smile.

"FUCK YOU-!" Neto yelled out before slowly rising to his feet and drawing his Machete with his one good hand prompting a smile from Ana who noticed Mark move to draw his Bowie Knife and intervene.

"No Marcus…I got this." Ana said before reaching into the back of her dress and pulling out a expandable Baton that she quickly spinned around herself before getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh shit this fights over." Said Link as he looked to Mark who kept a hurt look on his face as he remembered the close quarters weapon of choice for the woman.

As the duo went to charge each other Neto took a big swing with his Machete that Ana stepped back to avoid before swinging her Baton and catching the man in his already dislocated arm causing him to scream out in pain that was then magnified as Ana swung her Baton with incredible speed and caught him in the chest, stomach, side, and forehead before spinning behind him and kicking him in the back and causing him to stumble forward.

"Had enough?" Ana asked with her signature smirk while Neto gave a low growl before swinging his Machete backwards and forcing Ana to step back. She was too slow in her retreat though and Neto did manage to get a small slice across her chest that cut through the top of her black button up dress shirt leaving a large hole in her dress that exposed parts of her black lace bra and the scar just over her bust.

This action only seemed to make Ana smile in delight as she realized the fight that Neto still possessed in him. She made a promise to her fellow IAA Agents that she would keep Mark from killing Neto and herself from intervening but with everything he's done she felt a beating was worth it.

The group then watched in utter awe as Ana charged Neto and struck him once in the stomach, followed by his injured arm, then catching him two more times in the back before spinning behind him with Neto moving to follow her but as he turned his gaze he was only met with the Baton slamming him in the side of the head with enough force to create a cut.

"It's over." Said Mark, Lee, Link, and Jimmy at the same time as they watched spin around and lift her leg to perform another spinning heel kick that hit Neto in the side of the man and sent him spinning with blood flying from his mouth. Everything from that point then went inaudible for Neto as he hit the ground stomach first and lied their still while Ana stood over him smiling.

"KO!" Lee yelled with a chuckle while Alison and all the BSU members stood in shock at what they just witnessed as Ana swung her Baton to side to swipe off some of Neto's blood before turning to Ernesto.

"Mr. Ocelotl." She said to the surprise of Ernesto. "This is your last chance to take your men and leave here." She added.

"What makes you think I'd just do that?" he asked.

"Think about your daughter Carmen and your other kids." She replied to the man's shock and anger. "They've already buried one of your sons, do you think they can handle burying you and another?" Ana asked causing Ernesto to go silent for a few seconds before finally speaking out.

"Let's go." He said to the shock of Miguel and Primo.

"But **Papa** we can-." Started Miguel before Ernesto cut him off.

"No **Mijo** , we've lost today and we need to retreat while they're letting us." Ernesto stated before looking to Mark and the others. "Don't think this fight is over though." He replied.

"I'm hoping it ain't." Mark shot back while Ernesto moved to approach Neto and threw the man over his shoulder while Primo and Miguel helped Cruz. In the last second though Felix turned to look back at Mark, Lee, and the others and quickly noticed them eyeing him angrily before shaking their heads at him as Adahy pulled him away from him.

The Creek Warrior gave them the stink eye in the process before stepping past Task who looked back to Mark and the others and watched as they gave him a slight nod that he slowly returned before following the Azteca members and hopping into their remaining vehicles while Mark turned to Daquan and Marrick and ordered them to get back on the road to New Arcadia to lay low.

As Mark watched them leave the group could quickly make out the sounds of police sirens in the background so they quickly hopped in their own vehicles and drove away from the cemetery with Mark, Lee, and Jimmy falling asleep in the backseat of Ana's car in the process.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the Voodoo Club wasn't long for Courtney as she parked her car in the parking lot and went to step out only to be taken by surprise as an African American man forced her back into her car and quickly got behind the steering wheel.

"What the fuck?" she yelled before moving to grab her gun only to be knocked over the head by the man.

"Dumb bitch I told you, that you were gonna give me some." He said before turning the woman over on her stomach before forcibly pulling off her pants while forcing a towel in her mouth.

Courtney's screams were muffled but she continued to kick and scream out at the man as she felt him slap her on the butt while the sound of his pants being undone filled the air. The feeling of him forcibly entering her then seemed to cause her to let out a loud yelp that was quickly muffled as the man turned up to the radio to the station Techno Radio where the song Sandstorm by Darude filled the tiny car.

 **Sunbelt City (A Few Hours Later)**

It had been a few hours since the failed attack on the cemetery and Felix found himself sitting with Task and Adahy outside the home of Ernesto in Sunbelt sitting in silence trying to go over the events of their failed attempt on the lives of Mark and the others.

Ernesto and Miguel did know a few doctors they could have called to probably take care of Neto and Cruz but before they could get back to Gulfton Heights Neto started to seize. The sight of him seizing seemed to send Felix and the others in a panic but Ernesto.

He had seen a number of guys in the pen OD on drugs and helped a lot of them through having seizures so what Neto was experiencing was something he was somewhat used to. He never told Miguel or any of the others, but while he was locked down he once had a friend that was a fiend and there were numerous days where he had to save the man's life from an OD whether it was turning him on his side so he didn't choke on his own vomit or keeping him from biting his own tongue during the seizure.

Ultimately though his Carnale secame to his desires and finally overdosed in the shower room while he was on lockdown. He hated to admit it, but if there was one thing that seemed the closest to bringing Onda down it was **drugas**. Many of their famous leaders and even their founders died from drugs and it seemed to be the thing that would cause the deaths of many of them.

"I don't get it we had that Mayate what went wrong?" asked Miguel with anger in his tone.

"Did you miss the entire shootout with the Skinheads?" replied Adahy with a question of his own.

"Mark and Ana played us into a trap." Stated Felix earning the attention of everyone in the room. "I've been around the both of them long enough to know one of their plans when I see it." He added.

"I doubt Mark made a plan with those Skinheads to take us down." Retorted Primo.

"I'm not saying he made a deal with them to get them to attack the funeral, but maybe he gave them a hint of where to be in anticipation for us." He replied to their confusions. "I've only known Ana since I came to Louisiana with Mark, but one thing I've noticed about her is that she's the master in this game. She controls everything and I think she controlled this." He finished.

"So you're saying risked bringing the wrath of the Skinheads down on himself and BSU just to get an extra hand in taking us down?" asked Ernesto.

"Mark is a tactician not just a soldier, but Ana is ruthless. Ruthless enough to sacrifice her own potential forces just for a win." Felix stated to everyone's surprise.

Before the group could think more on the matter though they were interrupted as Felix's cellphone started to ring prompting him to answer it and after a short conversation rise to his feet. "Where you going?" he asked while eyeing the former BSU member.

"My mother's house, she wants to see me." He replied earning a slight nod from Ernesto before he spoke up.

"Alright, but before careful out there." He said before watching the man make his way to his car.

 **Elsewhere**

Instead of going back to the BSU Clubhouse the New Arcadia Gangsters, Ana, and Alison had decided to relocate to a low-rise hotel in Downtown Sunbelt where they could lay low and lick their wounds

The most wounded being Marcus, who was now lying face down on a bed in his room of the hotel with bandages wrapped around his bruised knuckles and torso that seemed to take the biggest brunt of Neto's Assault.

As Alison sat beside the snoozing Roman she couldn't help but think about the man he was fighting and how she'd never seen anything like him. He was brutal, vicious, and gave off this vibe of being a cold and ruthless killer. She saw now why Mark was so embedded in this war with him. He was the man who killed Miller and Viktor, someone that ruthless killed them and put them through days of excruciating torture. If she were in his shoes she'd probably do the same.

"You might as well get comfortable." Came the familiar voice of Ana as she walked into the bedroom wearing a black wife beater and black leather pants with a blood-soaked towel to her mouth that wiped away the blood from her nose and lip. "The medicine I gave him is gonna have him sleeping like a rock for the next few hours." Ana replied while moving to run her hands through the curly black hair of the youngest Roman while Alison continued to watch her.

Today was the first time she'd ever seen Ana in any real combat that didn't involve a gun and she was still awestruck by the woman. The way she fought, the way she moved, and the way she projected herself was imposing. She was amazing and through the years she thought she was fragile the way Mark always jumped up to protect her, but she wasn't it was almost like she was protecting him.

"Rangers." Ana said to Alison's confusion as she looked at the woman closely. "Before joining the IAA I was an Army Ranger, I trained with the Navy Seals, and I worked for the Intelligence Activity Sector before finally working for the IAA." She finished before looking up at Alison with a half-smile.

"On top of that my father was trained in Martial Arts and taught me at an early age." She added while Alison eyed her closely.

"If you can fight that good why is Mark so overly protective of you?" the FIB Agent asked.

"When it comes down to me and Devlin, I'm always the one risking my life more so then him." She replied to Alison's confusion. "I was a field agent while he was a desk jockey mostly because of his inherited wealth. So naturally I was always the one fighting and being a shield to him without him returning the favor. Marcus is my shield, I never asked him to be but I didn't have to." She finished while continuing to rub the head of the youngest Roman.

"He's gonna be pissed to see those scars up close." Alison pointed out while looking to the woman's scarred chest and blood spots on her lips.

"He will, but I like the end results of them." She replied to Alison's confusion. "When Mark see's that you've been bruise or hurt he makes it feel better." She replied while running her hands over the scar that was just over her breast. "He kisses, massages, and caresses wherever he sees you're hurt. I figure he'll do the same to your bruises if he see's them." She replied while Alison slightly blushed and she remembered the few bruises on her lower back that she received from the force of the blast that knocked her back.

Before the duo could talk more on the matter though they were interrupted as Lee, Link, Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, Manfred, and Buck walked into the room to eye their leader before speaking to the two women.

"He gonna be okay?" Lee asked while looking to Ana.

"Yeah he'll be fine." She replied while Alison looked over the group before speaking.

"Where are all of you going?" the FIB Agent asked with a raised brow.

"We need to go see some people." The Chinese man replied earning a low chuckle from Ana who knew full well what the group was going to do.

"Be careful." Alison shot back earning a smile from Lee who reached out to touch her arm before retorting. "We'll be fine, just focus on him." Lee replied before giving the woman a quick kiss on the forehead to lessen her worry. The Chinese man then went to give Ana a quick kiss on the side of her head and to Alison's surprise she was met with a similar kiss on the forehead from Link who then moved to kiss Ana on the side of the head.

"Remember what we talked about." Ana pointed out earning nods from Lee and Link who lead the group out of the room without noticing Buck hanging back so he could give Alison a quick hug.

"Thanks for being there for me earlier." He whispered under his breath earning a slight smile from Alison who returned his hug before kissing him on the forehead.

"Just be careful out there." She replied earning a nod from Buck who turned to Ana who gave him an emotionless look before extending her hand for him to kiss her knuckles.

"What was that about, normally Lee or Link never kiss me?" she asked while turning to Ana.

"They see that you're shaken about everything you saw today. So they kiss you to make you feel a little better and to let them know they're alright. It's also something they do when they're gonna do something really dangerous that they might not come back from. So it's like a small pact that says they'll come back, I doubt they're doing anything to dangerous though or else they would have all lined up to kiss you." She stated earning a slight nod from Alison before the sound of the door slamming open caused her and Ana to lift their heads before rushing out of the room.

Upon entering the small dining area of the hotel the group was taken off-guard as they noticed Tasha standing in the room with Ryan, Duncan, and Falco eyeing the New Arcadia gangsters angrily.

"What's going on?" asked Ana.

"We got assholes in the house, no biggie." Lee shot back with anger in his tone.

"You sons of bitches, because of you twelve of our brothers are dead including Nathan, Donnie, and Terrell." Shot Duncan with anger in his tone as he eyed the group angrily.

"Well I guess he wasn't from the hood." Replied Buck with a slight chuckle. "You know Mark always did say it's easy to tell when a black person isn't from the hood, just put them in a shootout." He added before he was slapped across the face by Tasha who eyed him angrily and caused Alison to come to the teens side.

"None of you get to joke about this." She said with anger in her tone. "Because of you Miller and Viktor's funeral was ruined and we'll be burying more." She added.

"The Skinheads killed them not the Azteca's and that's you're problem not ours. You just like to make it our problems." Link shot back with little emotion in his tone.

"We had a vote." Said Ryan earning the attention of the group. "And we decided none of you are fit to be called BSU." He stated earning loud laughs from the group.

"None of you assholes are fit to be called BSU pretty boy. You weren't even initiated into them you just joined their friendship page on Life-Invader." Jimmy shot back with anger in his tone.

"And where the fuck is Marcus's ass, he needs to get out here and face the shit he's done." Tasha yelled before looking to Ana.

"He's resting." She replied with her usual smirk finding the woman's minor rage fest to be amusing.

"You don't speak to me, because I know exactly what you and that redheaded woman are. You're nothing but whore's who think Mark cares about you but at the end of the day he'll drop you." Tasha yelled out with anger in her tone.

"STOP!" came a familiar yell that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice Alison who held a look of anger on her face. "I think it's time all of you left now." She yelled while looking to the New Austin BSU members.

"Please like I'm really gonna listen to one of Mark's side whores." Tasha yelled causing a shocked angry look to spread across the face of the FIB Agent who stepped to her.

"No you don't get to call me a whore." She started before looking to Ana. "You don't get to call her a whore or look down on Mark for any relationship he had." She added with anger in her tone. "My name is Alison Trueblood and I work for the Federal Investigations Bureau. I make my own money, I have my own house, and I solve my own problems which is a lot more than I can say for you.

"When Mark was with you he was stuck with you and wasn't interested in any other woman, but you. Then you cheated on him and destroyed him." She continued before looking back to Ana, Lee, and the others. "They took care of him and glued him back together and I make no apologies for fixing what you broke." She finished before turning to the Ryan, Duncan, and Falco.

"And all of you have a lot of nerve coming here starting your crap." She yelled out with more rage in her voice. "Whenever you have a problem you're quick to call them to solve your problems. Just look at all of you, I grew up in Waston and I remember seeing the BSU guys there and none of you fit their profiles." She added with anger in her tone.

"You're all a bunch of wannabe gangsters and when things get to real you go out and get real gangsters to solve your problems, but no more." Alison stated to their confusion. "You might as well lose their numbers because whenever any of you have a problem that needs solving you can solve it yourselves." She finished.

"Bitch you must be-." Tasha started stepping to Alison and moving to put his hand in her face but in a move that shocked everyone there Alison lashed out and threw a hard left hook that hit Tasha square in the center in the mouth and knocked the BSU female to the floor.

"Holy shit." Said Lee with shock as he and Link looked in utter awe at the woman before them just as Falco and Ryan went to step to her only to be stopped in his tracks by the sound of a gun cocking that caused him to lift his head and notice Lee pointing his Pistol at him. "You might want to take a few steps back from that one or I'm gonna put two bullets in your head like a bowling ball." He added causing Falco to step back while the New Austin BSU members noticed their New Arcadia counterparts moving to stand around Alison in a manner that reminded her of mobsters protecting their boss.

"Let's go!" said Ryan with anger in his tone as he eyed the New Arcadia group before walking out of the hotel room with Tasha and the others in tow while Lee gave a slight chuckle before looking back at Alison who was standing in silence with the same angry look in her eyes that reminded him of the groups fearless leader.

"Holy shit, we're bad influences." He said while continuing to eye Alison who stood still in silence.

 **Meanwhile**

Things were starting to return to Neto who was slowly starting to open his eyes and notice that he was lying in Miguel's bedroom at their home in Gulfton Heights. As Neto started to look around the room though, he noticed something that was out of place standing before him. Not so much as something though, but instead someone.

He was expecting the first thing he saw upon awaking was a Azteca of Mexican, Salvadoran, or even Native descent but instead standing before him was a familiar Tri-Racial Afro-Dominican man with a rugged face short black hair, dark brown skin, black eyes, and wearing a black wife beater that exposed his tattoo covered arms.

As Neto went to move from his seated position he was quickly stopped as Marco slammed him back down on the bed before putting his Machete to the man's throat.

"Make a sound and they'll only find your corpse." He replied with anger in his tone before watching Neto eye him angrily before closing his mouth. "Good boy." He said before eyeing the man closely.

"How do you like that black eye?" Neto asked while eyeing Marco's darkened eye, but instead of giving a smart remark Marco only responded by pulling out a cellphone and showing it to Neto.

"Mr. Devlin doesn't give a shit if you wage a war with Marcus but should you or anyone you're close to set your sights on Ana again…there will be extreme consequences." Marco points out before flipping through the phone to show an image of a man of Iroquois and Caucasian descent, followed by a Russian man, five members of the Rancho Azteca's.

"You're called Santa Muerte because you bring death to those that step before you, but you won't be a real Santa Muerte until you see everyone around you dies because of you." Marco finished before putting his phone back in his pants and then moving for the window.

"You IAA Agents think you're untouchable because of your job but you can be hurt as well." Neto said earning a slight chuckle from Marco.

"Everyone can be hurt, but trust me it's a lot worse to see everyone you love die before your eyes." Marco replied before opening up the window.

"I don't love anyone." Neto shot out.

"That's what we all say, until they're all dead." He replied before hopping out the window while Neto gave a low growl of anger.

 **Elsewhere**

The sun had finally set on this somewhat long day in Sunbelt and Felix found himself speeding through Southwest Sunbelt on his way back home. After a few minutes of driving he finally pulled up to his mother's home and found that the lights were on inside.

It'd been a while since he'd last seen his home and his mother. The last time he came here wasn't so good, being that he shot a Southwest Vago member and he had to leave the area and not even speak to his mother. He was hoping t change it today.

As Felix stepped out of his car and went to make his way to the front door though he shocked to see it open and a familiar Chinese man step out with a smile on his face.

"Welcome home traitor." Lee greeted causing a serious look to spread across Felix's face as he eyed the Chinese man angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Felix asked with a growl.

"Greeting you." Lee replied with a sick smile before Felix was taken off-guard by something slamming a blunt object over the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground with a thud and as he looked up he quickly noticed Jimmy standing over him with a crowbar in his hand.

"Time for a nap." Said Jimmy as he slammed the crowbar over his head again successfully knocking the man of Quechan man out cold.

After a few minutes of being knocked unconscious things finally returned to Felix as a bucket of cold water was splashed on him that forced him to open his eyes and notice that he was in a dark room that was only lit by one candle and that he was tied up by his hands from the ceiling.

"Wake up buttercup." Said Lee as he threw the bucket to the floor while Felix noticed Jimmy, Buck, Manfred, Davey, and Eddy standing around him.

"Fucking assholes, what did you do to my mom?" Felix asked with anger in his voice.

"If your dumbass would have checked up on her you'd know she works late nights and has been these last few months." Lee shot back while movie to grab Felix by his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Yes we do know your mom's work schedule though." He said causing Felix to give a low growl.

"You'd really bring harm to the woman who's table you sat and ate dinner from when you had nowhere else to go?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"We don't want to, none of us want to, but you've been taking us down that road." Lee replied with anger in his voice. "You want to be an enemy we'll treat you like an enemy and you know how that goes." He added before letting Felix go.

"So what is this where you torture me before killing me?" he asked.

"Nobody here wants to see you dead brother." Said Manfred as Felix eyed him angrily before losing the hatred in his eyes.

"We're here to let you know that not only are you out, but that we are able to get to your mother and if you tell your new buddies anything more about us you'll definitely regret it." Jimmy retorted with anger in his tone.

"What happened today at Miller and Viktor's funeral was unacceptable. You were their friend and you led a group of assholes here to spit on that." Link added with anger that caused Felix to match his own anger.

"Please don't talk to me like I don't know how those Skinheads knew where to find the funeral. You put BSU at risk just so you could have an opportunity to kill the Azteca's." Felix shot back earning a low chuckle Lee.

"Do you know what they call those that do whatever it takes to win…the Victors." Lee replied with anger in his tone before forcibly ripping off Felix's shirt and revealing the tattoos he had on his body including the familiar phrase "There's Nobody Praying For Me" tattooed across his back with the letters TNPFM across his chest and on his arms.

"That's our property brother, not BSU's, ours." Lee said before looking to Jimmy who picked up a welding torch and quickly lit it while Davey and Eddy poured a bottle of liquor down the back of Felix. "And we want it back." Lee said before watching Jimmy eye Felix who looked at him angrily.

"I thought we gave the option of fire or knife?" the man of Quechan descent replied earning a chuckle from Lee.

"That's only for brothers, feel lucky Manfred and Buck pleaded for you though because I wanted to take a cheese-grader and scrape that shit off." Lee replied before taking the bottle of liquor from Davey and pouring it over the mouth of Felix forcing him to drink it.

"How's Mark by the way?" Felix asked with a sick smile while Lee gave a smile of his own.

"He's fine, how's Neto?" he asked.

"Breathing." Felix replied before watching Jimmy move stand behind his back him while Lee turned the radio on and the song Burn by Papa Roach started to fill the small room. The song seemed to fit the scenario for the BSU members as they eyed Felix. The song was about betrayal and getting revenge by means of fire.

As the song started to pick up and the chorus started Felix felt an intense pain shoot through his body as Jimmy pressed the flames of the wielding torch against his back and start to severely burn his skin that seemed to turn a dark black color after Jimmy ran the flames over him.

Felix's screams seemed to somewhat block out the music so Lee turned the radio all the way up but his screams seemed to exceed the music. The sight was almost frightening to Manfred, Buck, Davey, and Eddy as they watched their long-time friend be put through levels of pain they never felt possible.

The sound of his screams, the burned hair smell of his skin, and the fact that he was actually pissing himself from the pain was haunting them and Buck seemed to be the first to cave. As he moved to look away from the sight though he was stopped by Lee who forced his gaze back to Felix.

"Watch!" he said causing Buck to suck up his pride and disgust before turning back to look as Jimmy finished burning off the letters on Felix's chest and arm leaving a nasty burn that looked like it was bubbling on his chest.

After everything was over Felix couldn't help but to finally pass out at the relief of not being burned anymore and as his head slumped down Lee quickly approached the man while drawing his Combat Knife.

"Wait we didn't agree to this." Manfred shot out causing Lee to chuckle.

"Just because you didn't agree to it, doesn't mean it wasn't gonna happen." Lee retorted before bending down and beginning to carve something on the right chest of Felix.

After a few minutes of carving and Lee stepped back the group noticed that he was now sporting a Fleur-De-Lis just under his burn. A lot of people around the country knew the symbol as belonging to that of the city of New Arcadia in honor of their French Roots.

What many didn't know about the symbol was its dark history that only most scholars knew. Whenever tried to escape in the Louisiana Colony they were branded with the symbol. If they ran away a second time they were branded again with the same symbol. There were no third times though, if you were caught again they cut your hamstring.

It was a dark secret that not many knew but those that did knew either saw the symbol as that of evil or pride. They saw themselves the rebels and the non-conformist just like those slaves who tried for freedom. Felix on the other hand wasn't like them, he was just another runaway who got caught from the chain bearers that bound him.

 **Elsewhere**

Things were finally starting to come to reality for Marcus as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to notice that he was lying on a bed in a rather nice hotel room with much of his torso and his forehead bandaged. Upon raising himself up he immediately went to touch his head with hand as a slight pulsating wave of pain quickly ran through his head.

"I'd take it easy if I were you." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice Ana standing in the corner smiling at him.

"When have you ever known me to take it easy?" he asked with a slight smile of his own that somewhat faded upon seeing the blood spots on the side of the woman's face. "You okay?" he asked while standing up and moving to rub her cheek.

"I can take a punch." She replied as Mark moved his hands from her face and down to the muscle shirt. Then in a swift jerking motion he pulled it down by the neckline exposing the freshly formed scar that was just over her perky breast. "Don't worry about that it's healing well." She retorted before rubbing the side of Mark's face and allowing him to place his head on her neck.

"I could have taken him." He replied.

"I don't doubt your abilities, but the way I saw it he would have killed you before finally overdosing himself and making his heart stop and I can't have that happening." She said earning a slight chuckle from Mark before he moved to kiss her on the cheek and hold her in his arms by her petite waist.

"You need to talk to Ali." She let out causing Mark to break from his trance as he remembered the FIB Agent.

"About what?" he asked while moving to kiss Ana on her chest.

"On the night that she was injured, she saw you…with another woman." The IAA Agent stated causing Mark's eyes to go wide as he realized what he was just told. "The killer she's after left her a clue right outside your bedroom window." she added causing Mark to inwardly curse himself.

"Damn!" he said with anger in his voice after realizing why the IAA Agent was so distant when they first spoke to each other today.

Before Mark could curse himself more he was taken aback as Ana rubbed his right cheek and forced him to look at her.

"You love her you know you do, I know you do, and she knows you do but she also thinks you've lost the love you once had for her." Ana stated causing a confused look from Mark.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The woman you slept with was a stripper with a body like a stripper-." she started. "I told her body means nothing-." He interrupted before Ana cut him off. "You can say that, all men can say it, but you have to show it." She stated causing Mark to go silent.

"Telling your wife she's beautiful everyday is a good thing, but it means nothing if you just look but don't touch and instead touch someone else." Ana replied causing Mark to look away from her.

"She's with someone else." He shot back.

"I'm with Devlin, but that's never stopped you before." She replied causing Mark to silent.

"I loved you before I knew about Devlin." He spat out.

"That wouldn't have stopped you from loving me Mark, because it's not stopping Alison from loving you." Ana replied causing Mark to go silent before speaking out.

"She deserves someone who can give her a normal life and she won't get that with me. Me, you, Lee, Jimmy…we sealed our fates a long time ago." He replied.

"She sealed her fate the day she saw you kill in cold blood and not bring you in." Ana shot back while continuing to rub the cheek of Mark.

While Ana and Mark were conversing with each other in the next room the subject of their discussion found herself in the bathroom standing under the shower as it sprayed a constant stream of warm water onto her body and in an exaggerate manor seemed to clean herself.

As the water sprayed down her chest she couldn't help but to look at her knuckles on her left hand and notice that they were sore and swollen from the force of her hit on Tasha. The seemed to be playing itself out in slow motion in her head and no matter how hard she thought on it she couldn't figure out where the punch came from.

She was mad, but never in her anger has she ever lashed out at anyone or done anything physical to hurt them…until today.

After a few seconds on staring at her hand she was soon taken off-guard by the sound of the bathroom door opening. The noise quickly caused her to whip her head around in a motion that would have probably given someone whiplash.

Upon seeing a familiar person standing in the doorway she couldn't help but to relax at the sight before her. The face and body of the youngest Roman was somewhat blurry and distorted behind the glass door of the shower but Ana could easily make him out by his light brownish skin tone, height, and the bandages wrapped across his exposed torso.

As Mark looked at the glass he couldn't really make out the bare woman before him but he could recognize her dark red hair and porcelain skin along with the motion that she'd turned her head as he entered the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

Despite being unable to see each other the duo a staredown was taking place between the two. It was a staredown that seemed to last an eternity before finally Alison noticed Mark start to move and to her surprise he was actually undoing his pants. This seemed to cause her to blush and while he did so Mark couldn't help but to look at the shower door. He could open it himself, but that would be an invasion of privacy.

She had to let him in.

And after completely coming out of his clothes he heard the click of the shower door as it slowly cracked open but didn't all the way open with some steam coming out of the shower at the opening.

With her invitation sent Mark slowly opened the door of the shower and took notice of the nude FIB Agent standing before him with her back turned to him. After a few minutes of staring the Creole then stepped into the shower and slammed the door behind himself.

 **Authors Note: This seems like a good place to stop with somewhat of a cliffhanger and a brain racking question. I know a lot of people have been complaining about seeing too many Mark and Alison lemons in the past but these last couple of chapters haven't had them or have had them with different people. Plus I'm kinda debating actually letting them have a lemon or not.**

 **A lot of people ship Mark and Alison but I'm debating if they should have a full on sex or just have them maybe kiss, hug, and tell how much they love each other. If you want to add your input on the matter feel free to do so.**

 **Sorry for this chapter took so long to be put it, it was actually supposed to be out last week but school has been busting my ass, balls, hands, and eyes. I took five test in less than 48 hours from each other. Not sure how did on those by the way but I studied as best I could.**

 **Still no excuse, I should have some free time to write the next chapter this weekend but I won't just be working on New Arcadia I will also be working on my Zombie story on Fictionpress Into the Deadlands and also for all of you that have been asking the finale chapter of Roman Empire. I can't promise when any will be up but know I'm working on them.**

 **Also if you follow Onkwehonwe story you can see the aftermath of what the fight between Ana and Neto from Neto's POV in his last updated chapter. We actually talked about Neto giving up meth while in New Arcadia to fight Mark with a level head but after this chapter I see him having more of a reason to leave the drugs alone.**

 **Something else you can see in his next chapter is Neto's fight against Marco. That in my opinion is probably the most interesting fight because whereas Mark can't match Neto in skill Marco can but Marco is sorta like a War-Machine in his own right and fights fire with fire and not fire with brains like Mark does.**

 **Also how'd you like the fight the first time Mark and Neto fought was kinda a test battle between the two and Mark knows that he can't beat Neto in a fist fight so he used his head. One of the things I've shown heavily is how Mark is able to outsmart his enemies and he did that with Neto. I actually looked up what a meth overdose can do and if you're me and have felt what an overdose on cold medicine because your doctor had you taking more than your body can handle you know what an slight OD feels like.**

 **And no not with all overdoses do you need to go to the hospital it just depends on what you took and the amount you took. Neto has been snorting meth for a long time so naturally it would take his body a very large quantity of meth in a small amount of time to force him to have a fatal OD.**

 **The use of flamethrowers at the funeral was used as a way to sorta even the fight with the Skinheads and give them some better weapons because come on Mark, Neto, Ernesto, and Lee are three of the toughest characters in this GTA Universe. Each could have probably been armed with pistols and knives and still been able to take out the Skinheads if they all came with Assault Rifles. It's not that they're overpowered it's more so that they're over-skilled and working together. They have the best combination of skill, brains, and firepower of anyone.**

 **The scene of Lee and the others burning off Felix's tattoos was inspired from that episode of Sons of Anarchy and I was actually debating if they would use the cheese grader because come on it's a cheese-grader what can get more brutal than that?**

 **The city of Sulfite, Louisiana is based on Sulfur, Louisiana a place that gets its name from its large Sulfur Mines. The scene with Alison and Ana is actually something I've been thinking of for a long time because never once have I really showed the two really get in touch with each other and Ana is often seen as this cold individual so naturally I try to make her cold but somewhat lighten up when Alison needs her to.**

 **The fight between Ana and Neto was actually based on several fights, Neto is trained but Ana is another person's that's over-trained. There is a saying that nothing beats crazy, but if you have years of training and training that includes espionage your kinda unbeatable. With espionage you go to foreign countries with no backup and only the order to survive which kinda puts Ana a step above Neto.**

 **Ana's actions will have repercussions for next chapter as another main character from GTA: Concrete Jungle comes to New Arcadia and set their sights on Mark, plus Mark, Alison, Ana, and Lee have to race against the clock to save Link from something I'm still unaware of.**

 **Thank you all for reading and being patient have a nice night.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Saving a Friend**

 **Putting the Enemy in Their Place**

 **New Arcadia (A Week Later)**

Things seemed to be somewhat calm in the city of New Arcadia on this day as the National Guard found themselves posted at a road block outside the New Arcadia Airport checking the cars as they came out.

"Stop!" yelled a Caucasian National Guard member armed with an M4A1 Assault Rifle as he watched a dark blue Merit pulled out of the airport and came to a halt in front of their roadblock. The soldier then quickly made his way to the driver's side window of the car and watched as it rolled down.

"Identification and Registration." The soldier said before watching the woman inside reach for her credentials and handed them to the soldier.

"I heard things in New Arcadia were bad, but I never thought they were this bad." The woman stated earning a nod from the soldier.

"It's been relatively quiet these past couple of weeks with our precense but we don't doubt these animals are just waiting to start something." The man replied while looking down at the woman who was of Vietnamese descent before handing her back her papers.

"You be safe now Ms. Thu." He said earning a nod from the woman.

"You as well." Mai said with a smile before driving away from the roadblock without the soldier bothering to check her vehicle that had weapons hidden in the back.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going somewhat slow for Mark as he stood in one of New Arcadia's many swamps firing a Barret M82A1M Sniper Rifle into targets he'd setup across the swamp. The Creole hadn't seen much action since the attack at the funeral and he was somewhat itching for a fight since he lost at the hands of Neto. Sure he may have had a plan that worked out, but he still saw it as himself losing. He took a beating in order to take a win and that was something he didn't like.

To make the situation worse the former Zapatista had used the National Guard to his advantage and gone after one of the Roman Boyz top earners. The kid was only nineteen and Mark didn't know him that well but he did back them up in that shooting at the housing projects. He made it look like the guy had shot some National Guardswoman and led the police to his door before setting off a bomb. So not only were the National Guard on the Roman Boyz but Homeland Security were as well.

He had to admit Neto was smart with his tactic and he may have hated the man, but he respected his intelligence.

As he fired another shot across the swamp he watched with a sick smile as the bullet slammed into the watermelon he was using as a target. His shot hit the center of watermelon and he managed to hit it from over a mile away. It was a feat that took military trained Snipers months even years to learn, but Mark wasn't officially trained and he managed to pull it off.

After feeling a little headstrong with his skill Mark turned his gaze to a single pine cone that was hanging from a tree not far from his location. This quickly drew a smile to the face of the youngest Roman who lined it up and fired another shot that blew it to pieces.

He liked using a Sniper Rifle, he liked guns in general but there was more of an art to using a Sniper Rifle than a Pistol or Assault Rifle. Snipers could kill from a distance, but not just anyone could be a Sniper. It wasn't just point, aim, and shoot. It was more technical along the lines of finding a place to shoot, setting up, measuring the wind and other outside variables, measuring the distance from the target, and many other task that made for the perfect shot.

When it came to Sniping you had to make that first shot count and that was something Mark thought of close as he pulled back the slide on his Sniper before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"That was a good shot." Greeted Ana as Mark turned back to look at her with a smile before speaking out.

"I learned from the best." He replied before standing up and throwing his gun over his back. "When are we doing this job?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Soon, just keep working on your shot I'm gonna need both you and Kyra's eyes for this." Ana replied earning a slight nod from Mark who watched as the woman turned to leave with him watching her butt as she went.

"Sounds like you got a new target coming." Ana pointed out causing Mark to turn his head around and notice that a deer was slowly making its way over the watermelon he shot and was sniffing it. As Mark looked it over he noticed that the Deer had a White Tailed and was a buck at that, with horns that all hunters would want to mount on their walls.

"Well I'm gonna eat like a king tonight." Mark said before moving to aim his Rifle at the deer just before he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Let the deer go Mark _."_ Alison said as she approached the youngest Roman with a smile on her glowing face while his CM901 Assault Rifle was strapped across her back.

These past couple of days she and Mark had spent the betterment of their days in the swamps of New Arcadia teaching her how to shoot amongst other things.

"How do you know it's a deer and not a rabbit or a duck?" he asked with little emotion in his tone.

"Because you won't do much talking if it's a deer you don't want to scare it off, so put your gun down and let it go _."_ She replied earning a low chuckle from Mark before he lowered his gun and watched as she pulled his Rifle off her small back and aimed it in the direction of the door.

"It's a beauty." She said with a smile before watching it prance back into the woodlands.

"You know I cook some good venison you'd probably die for." Mark shot back.

"I'm more than happy eating whatever else you have to cook tonight _."_ Alison shot back earning a slight smile from Mark as he realized the choice of words the FIB Agent had used. "Is that gonna be a problem?" she asked.

"Of course not, where are you going now though?" he asked with a raised brow.

"You know normal people do work." She replied with a smile of her own before walking up to Maek where the duo shared a quick kiss before parting ways.

"I'll see you tonight." She said before moving to walk away only to be stopped by Marcus as she went.

"Why don't you show me what you got before you go." He said with a half-smile before watching one spread across the face of Alison as she looked through the scope of his Assault Rifle and set it to Semi-Automatic before firing off several shots that struck a bee-hive that was hanging just a few feet away from them.

"How's that?" she asked with a wide smile while Mark gave her a nod. She was improving when it came to her shooting abilities but she was still somewhat of a novice. Despite that though she was developing at a rather fast rate.

Things between the duo seemed to be growing increasingly well since that fateful night just a few days ago. That night where everything changed between them…forever.

 **Flashback (One Week Earlier)**

The sound of the shower door closing behind her seemed to cause Alison to slightly jump as she realized that she now had a guest with her in the shower. Despite having Mark in the shower with her, the duo wasn't doing much talking instead Mark simply took the dark blue wash cloth and lathered it up with soap before running it across the smooth porcelain skin of the FIB Agent.

The feeling of the warm towel on her skin seemed to cause Alison to give a slight blush as Mark ran it across the back of her neck before moving it down to somewhat massage her neck.

"Shouldn't you be in the bed resting; you've been through a lot today?" she asked while continuing to keep her gaze away from the youngest Roman who started to move down her back where he noticed a few bruises in place from where her back hit the ground in that explosion.

"You've been through a lot these last couple of weeks, by that logic we both should be resting." He shot back while slowly running his hands over her bruises.

"They don't hurt as bad as they did when I first got them." She replied in a hushed manner while Mark moved his lips to ear before whistling out.

"Still the fact that they're there bothers me." He replied while Alison took in his touch with a slight nod.

"Ana told me what you saw, the night you got hurt." He said while continuing to rub the towel across her back while Alison tensed up at his touch. "I just want you to know I'm sorry for that." He apologized before Alison went to interrupt him.

"Mark you don't have to-." She started before he cut her off.

"Yeah I do, when I saw that tape of you and Steve I was hurting so I can only imagine how you felt when you saw me with her." He replied while continuing to massage her back as a few minutes of silence enveloped the duo before Alison asked. "Do you…do you like her better than me?"

"No, I love you because you're the only person that looks at me like…I'm fucking human. You know about everything I've done, what I can do, and things I'm capable of doing and you stay with me. You care enough about me to look past that and try to change that, that's what many people don't see." He finished.

"What about Ana?" she asked.

"Ana's like my drug." he retorted with a slight chuckle. "When Ana's in my corner I feel invisible. I'm earthquake powerful and unstoppable like a tidal wave. I love her, but you're different. I don't need to be invisible for you, I just have to be Marcus…and I love you for that." He said while moving to plant a small kiss on the woman's shoulder before moving to her neck causing the FIB Agent to let out a low moan. He was then taken off-guard as Ali slowly turned around to look into his eyes.

"It's your turn." She said while moving to run a towel along Mark's bruised, scarred, and battered torso while the Creole moved to do the same with her chest. He spent a lot of time cleaning her nicely sculpted breast and after a few seconds he slowly dropped his towel and decided to massage them with his hands causing Alison to give out another low moan.

"You missed a spot." She said before looking down and allowing Mark to see the darkly colored bruise that had formed on her stomach. It was much larger than the others and made him somewhat sad to see. To Alison's surprise Mark immediately dropped down to his knees to look at her washboard stomach and stared at the bruise with a hurt look on his face.

Then in a move that caused her to look up and moan Mark kissed her stomach and immediately started to massage the wound while running his tongue over it.

"I should have been there." He said before giving her a final kiss on her stomach before turning the woman around so that he could plant kisses on the bruises along her hips that were just above her butt. The feeling of his lips and tongue gliding over her seemed to make Alison blush brighter as she felt Mark slowly knead her butt like it was pizza dough and outstretch her legs so that he could get a view of her from the back.

As Mark kept her in this position she couldn't help but to remember that she and Mark had never had sex like this. In the times they've been together he never fucked her from behind or bent her over. Granted it wasn't either of their favorite positions it just seemed weird that they both never tried it.

Before she could think more on the matter though Alison turned around and grabbed Mark by the side of his head and forced him to look at her. Upon doing so the woman someone taken aback by the sight before her. With the waters of the shower raining down on the both of them it gave off the image of tears falling from the eyes of the youngest Roman and her as well and as the duo looked at each other they felt a sense of hurt spread throughout their bodies.

"Ali I-!" Mark started but before he could finish Alison had grabbed him by both sides of his head and forced his lips to press against hers with all her might to the shock of the youngest Roman who quickly fell into the kiss.

It had been a while since they both kissed each other with so much passion and love that before long their hands were moving without their minds knowing. Heeding Ana's words Mark's hands were paying more attention to Alison's bare ass then he ever did and every once in a while his fingers would slide between her legs to rub her wet folds while Alison, with her soft hands so wet and full of soap, massaged his semi erect member until it was standing at full attention. Then in a move that had Mark blushing and join her in moaning she started to rub the very tip of his penis against her already stiffened clit before moving that so his shafts was rubbing against her folds.

He wasn't inside of her but the feeling of both their sensitives areas moving, touching, and grinding against each other had them both ready losing control with Mark moving to kiss the side of Alison's neck while she continued to grind her love parts against his own with lust in her eyes.

"I love you." Alison let out before she and Mark shared another long kiss that wasn't broken up until they heard a knock at the door. The knocking sound seemed to break them both from their lust filled reality as they quickly separated and looked away from one another.

"I'll get it." Said Alison as she hopped out of the shower while Mark went to protest before watching her quickly thrown on a red robe and make her way out of the bathroom while Mark inwardly cursed himself before washing off the soap that had been placed on his chest.

"Mark can you come here a second." Alison called out forcing breaking the youngest Roman's concentration causing him to step out of the shower and throw a towel over his lower half before walking out bathroom.

"What is, WHOA." Mark shot out before going wide eyed and blushing brightly at the unexpected sight before him.

Mark wasn't the only one blushing it seems Alison was also blushing in her compromised position while Ana held a devilish smile on her face as she sat on the edge of the bed with Alison forcibly sitting on her lap with her gaze away from Mark.

"What is this?" Mark asked while looking at the duo closely.

"I'm shocked to, Ana just forced me like this." Alison replied while looking back at the slight smile on the face of Ana.

"This is an intervention." Ana shot back in her normal confident tone. "You two love each other and you're fighting it, but not anymore." The IAA Agent stated before grabbing Alison by both of her legs and then parting them to the FIB Agent's shock as she gave a slight squeak while her bathrobe rode up her legs exposing just a little of her thighs to the youngest Roman.

"Marcus Roman, I order you to come over and make her feel good." She ordered causing Mark to turn a slight shade of red at her request. In the past he wouldn't hesitate to follow Ana's orders to the ladder but this order had him conflicted.

"I can't just do that without her wanting it." Mark shot back earning a slight chuckle from Ana.

"I'm pretty sure she wants it Marcus, it's not all water from the shower on her legs right now." The IAA Agent shot back.

"Ana-!" Alison shouted out while looking back at the woman before looking away from her in a mock attempt to hide her blush. She didn't want to say it but Ana's words were all true. She was aroused from her situation, she was aroused in the shower, and if she was wearing underwear they'd probably be soaked.

"Well then Marcus get over here." Ana continued causing Mark to bite his tongue before looking to Alison who held a look of lust on her face.

"It's okay." She said to his surprise causing him to give her a confused look before speaking. "I don't want to fight this anymore Marcus, so…come on." Alison ordered to Mark's shock as he continued to eye her before slowly moving towards her and Ana then dropping down on both of his knees in front of them.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked while eyeing Alison closely. He could tell she was inwardly debating going through with this. She loved Mark, but she also loved Steve and didn't want to betray the man. It was a tough choice, but Alison decided to let her heart do her talking for her and before she knew it she was leaning up to kiss the youngest Roman on the lips.

"I'm sure." She let out while biting his lower lip as Mark moved to kiss her on the side of her neck. The feeling of his soft lips on her smooth porcelain skin seemed to light a fire inside of Alison who found herself letting out a low moan and squirming in the arms of Ana who watched the duo with a slight smile as Mark moved his lips down Alison's cleavage before pulling off the robe and exposing her bare breast while she pulled his face deeper into her chest.

"Yes!" Alison yelped out while throwing her head back as she felt Mark kiss her left breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue while Ana sat back watching the duo with a smile.

The IAA Agent had to admit it was quite sexy watching the duo. What they had and what she had with Mark was almost taboo to the rest of the world and she liked it. She also had to admit that she saw Mark meant after she watched him literally pull the bathrobe off the FIB Agent.

Alison had a nice body and descent curves, despite being somewhat skinny and as she watched Mark drag his tongue across her stomach she made note that she had a rather cute belly button and toned abdomen. Good enough to do a body shot off and that seemed to be what Mark figuratively was doing. Her stomach was still wet from the shower and Mark looked almost like a dehydrated dog as he used his tongue to lap up the small beads of water on the woman's stomach before planting several kisses on her abs.

"Hey Mark do that thing you did with me." Ana ordered earning a smile from Mark who looked up at her with a smile.

"You mean this." Mark shot back before sticking out his tongue and stabbing into Alison's belly button before swirling it around in a manner that was reminiscent to a tongue kiss or a spoon swirling inside a cup of coffee. This new feeling seemed to make Alison shudder and chuckle at the feeling of Mark tickling the soft skin within her concave belly button.

"That tickles." Alison let out with a another slight chuckle as Mark gave her another kiss on the stomach before deciding to move further south and slowly parted the woman's leg exposing herself to him. Despite just getting out of the shower with her Mark didn't get a good look at what he once dubbed her "Piece of Heaven" and despite the years and new boyfriend it didn't seem to change much in the years they'd been apart. It was still the same shaven flower that he once left. It wasn't as "pure" as when he last left it with Alison being with another man, but right now he wasn't having that on his mind.

As Alison noticed Mark staring into her vagina she couldn't help but wonder if he didn't feel as homely with it as when they were first together. She had been with Steve for a few years and she figured he saw it as having a new occupant. Steve had also spilled himself inside of her a number of times and she guessed that could also be a-.

"OH GOD!" she shouted out as her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Mark drove his tongue as he deep as he could inside of her almost to the point where he had her entire vagina in his mouth. He then moved to start massaging her clitoris with his thumb and this seemed to cause a loud shudder from Alison.

"Well isn't that a cute face." Said Ana as she looked into the gaze of Alison who seemed to be frozen in place by the amount of pleasure she was feeling as Mark drove his finger middle and index finger inside of her and started to pump them in and out while running his tongue over her clitoris.

This increased pleasure seemed to cause Alison to pant loudly as she felt her climax coming around the corner. It had been so long since she had one she wondered if she could remember the feeling of one, but she was about to remember real soon as she felt Mark massage her anus with the tip of his thumb. This was something he never did with her before and despite the weird feeling of it she had to admit that it did feel good in a weird way.

"I know that face." Said Ana as she looked at Alison with a smile while noticing the woman starting to roll her eyes into the back of her skull while curling her toes as Mark planted several kisses on her clitoris before biting down on her thigh, leaving her with a bright red hickey, and then going back to eating her out.

"OH GOD AHH-!" she screeched out before finally feeling herself climax after over a year of dissatisfactory sex. With her gaze still up at the ceiling she failed to notice that some of her juices were soaked around the mouth of the Creole give him a figurative "Moustache." He didn't mind it though and he seemed to like it especially after licking it off and then moving to lick up the juices of Alison.

"You weren't kidding Mark she does have a cute orgasm face." Said Ana as she looked into Alison's foggy eyes while Mark gave a slight chuckle before continuing to kiss Alison's lower lips. "How does she taste?" she added while Mark looked up at the two women with a smile.

"Like a fine wine, only get better with age." Mark replied causing Alison to blush and let out a slight chuckle at his remark while she continued to ride out her orgasm before being taken aback by Mark's next statement. "Want to try?" she heard him ask and those words seemed to make her eyes shoot open as she watched Mark lift himself up and lean closer to Ana who leaned into him.

The duo then kissed and seeing them both do so was weird to her. She didn't know if she would call it disgusting that Ana would kiss Mark after he just went down on her or just natural. She had to admit seeing Ana run her tongue over the lips of Mark before sucking on them was…arousing. She didn't know why but seeing Mark with Ana seemed somewhat better than seeing him with the other woman. She figured it was because of their love for one another that put both of themselves in the same light in the eyes of the youngest Roman that seemed to do that.

"You're right she does taste good." Said Ana as she broke away from Mark and looked down at a blushing Alison with her usual confident yet sadistic smile. The FIB Agent then watched as Mark moved to plant a kiss on the shoulder blade of the IAA Agent before moving down to kiss the bandage on her chest while pulling down the strap on her wife beater.

"Slow down soldier." Said Ana as she pulled away from Mark who gave her a confused look and moving to push Alison off her lap so that she could stand up. "This isn't a three-way Marcus, this was just me getting you two started." She pointed out while eyeing the duo closely.

"And it looks like my job is done, so you two can have at each other." Ana finished before moving to walk away only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her own causing her to look back and expect to see the puppy dog face of Marcus but instead come face to face with the smoky gaze of the FIB Agent.

"Wait!" she said earning a confused look from Ana who watched as Alison pulled her back down on the bed while putting her other hand to the back of Mark's head and pulling him up on the bed as well. "After everything you've been through today, I think you deserve to feel good to." She added to the shock of both Mark and Ana who gave the woman a look that made them think she just sprouted two heads.

"I've had two years of him to myself, I think you deserve to have him tonight without me." Ana shot back while Alison gave a low chuckle.

"I plan to." Alison shot out with a slight smile before looking to Mark. "But you deserve this just as much as I do. Today you were more help to him then I could ever be, and I want him to show you how appreciative he is." She said while looking to Mark who continued to eye her like her second head was speaking in Yiddish.

"If you want me to continue with Marcus I suggest you take my offer." She added while eyeing Ana closely and noticing a slight smile spread across the woman's face.

"I guess I am rubbing off on you." The IAA Agent pointed out to Alison's confusion. You just gave me an ultimatum. That's something I normally do." She added.

"I learn from the best." Alison shot back with a slight smile while Mark continued to give both women confused looks before watching Ana move to undo her pants.

"Today's your lucky day Mark." Ana replied causing Mark's eyes to widen as he watched her slide off her pants and underwear before moving to help her remove her shoes and kissing her exposed thighs. "Still isn't a threeway, you can get me off but that's as far as it goes." She stated earning a nod from Mark who went to kiss her at the base of her shin causing Ana to slightly shudder.

"Done!" The New Arcadia Native yelled out then crashed his lips against Ana's lower region causing her to let out a low moan while Mark started his oral task. Unlike Alison he knew with Ana all he had to do was take it slow, she or else she wouldn't amuse him as much. So instead of quickly forcing his tongue inside of her he kissed her lower lips passionately almost like they were on her face.

His efforts seem to be working because he quickly heard a low seductive moan from the IAA Agent who started to put her hands on the top of Mark's and slowly massage his scalp while slowly inserted his middle finger inside of her moist twat.

After a quick flick of his tongue against her clitoris Mark then moved to kiss Ana's stomach while continuing to slowly finger. The Concrete Soldier then looked upward to notice the all too familiar satisfied look on the face of the IAA Agent who moved his head back down so that he could go back to eating her out. Then in a move Mark was all too familiar with she grabbed him by the back of his head and started to force it up and down while he sucked on her folds similar to a woman giving a guy head.

Initially Mark didn't like this action because he didn't feel comfortable doing it, but he knew Ana enjoyed it so he endured. Plus he was always pushing her out of her comfort zone so it only seemed fair she did the same. Still though with a devilish grin Mark slowly slid his index finger into the IAA Agent from behind causing her to give a familiar shutter that she tried her best to hide.

She'd had anal sex before, but never with Mark despite him really wanting to try it with her. She made a deal with him instead, he pulls off a hundred-million-dollar heist then he can do it. Until then he wasn't going anywhere near it, but that still didn't stop him from having some fun with the woman's backdoor.

As Alison sat back watching Mark eat Ana out she couldn't help but to notice the satisfied smile on the face of the IAA Agent who normally kept the same facial expression through much of the day. Now things were different though, she seemed at bliss. Like the world around her had just melted away and as she watched him take small bites on the small patch of pubic hair that Ana had Alison couldn't help but to feel somewhat aroused by the scene.

As she looked back at Ana she knew the woman could sense her arousal so a devilish smile quickly spread across her face. The FIB Agent then watched closely as Ana closed her legs around the head of Marcus forcing his face deeper into her vagina to the point where his nose was buried in her pubic hairs. This sight seemed to catch a wide eyed Alison by surprise but not Mark, who knew exactly what the woman wanted.

So in a quick motion Mark rolled over so that he was sitting back first against the side of the bed while Ana was bent over across his head with her moist cunt just hovering over his head. Then in one quick motion Mark lifted his hands and slapped both Ana's butt cheeks causing the woman to let out a low yelp of pleasure before falling down on top of his face and allowing him to eat her out.

He figured Ana would want to try this, since all she was getting out of this war oral. Riding his face had almost become a past time for the two of them in the past few years. Ana liked feeling dominant and Mark liked eating pussy…everybody won. As Ana looked over her shoulder back at Alison she couldn't help but to notice the lust on the face of the young FIB Agent, this was something else she and Mark had never tried and seeing how much pleasure Ana was getting from it made her want to try it.

As Alison finally caught her eyes Ana looked downward causing the FIB Agent to look down and notice that while Mark's left hand was holding on tightly to the behind of the IAA Agent his other hand had snaked its way downward past himself and was now stroking his erection. Seeing it again after so long seemed to make Alison blush in remembrance of all the pleasure Mark's one eyed snake had given her and seeing him trying to pleasure it made her somewhat smile as she noticed trickles of pre-cum starting to work its way out of his opening.

After a few seconds of staring Alison slowly found herself leaning forward before bending over in front of the youngest Roman who couldn't see her but could feel a hand pulling his away from his erection. He was then taken off-guard by a pair of softer hands working their way around his erection before feeling a familiar warm slippery velvet like muscle sliding from the base of his shaft all the way to his tip and lick up every drop of pre-cum in the process before feeling a pair of lips kiss his tip. This new feeling caught Mark by surprise as he went wide eyed under Ana and let out a low moan that seemed to hum against her thighs as Alison slowly pushed his length into her mouth and felt her moist tongue start to dance around his member while she bobbed her head against him.

She'd gotten better at blowjobs in the time she'd been away mostly from giving them to Steve, but now Alison could show Mark exactly what she'd learned in the time she was away so as she pulled his member out of her mouth with a loud pop she continued to action of just taking his tip in and then forcing it out to create a popping sound similar to someone sucking a lollipop.

The FIB Agent then moved to start back sucking on his member while massaging his shaft with her right hand and in the process she moved her lips back so they were just over his teeth and prevented him from feeling them.

"Shit!" Mark let out while moving his hands to grab the head of Alison but instead he was stopped by Ana who grabbed both of them and moved them to her waist.

"You're not controlling this." She said while rolling her hips against Mark's face and smothering the Creole while Alison continued to suck him off. He was still so close from the shower and touching himself and it seemed Alison was trying to show him everything she'd learned at once. On a scale of one to ten she was giving him the full ten and it was somewhat more than he could handle and with Ana smothering him from the top things seemed to be feeling more pleasuring.

"I'm almost there." Ana yelled out while clutching both of her breast while Mark continued to say the alphabet against her legs first in English then in French while Alison seemed to have forgotten where she was as Mark felt his tip rub against the side of the woman's cheek as she pulled him out of her mouth and flicked her tongue against the side of his erection with the speed of a snake.

"OH SHIT!" Mark and Ana both yelled in unisons as they felt their climax approach with Ana slamming her face down against the face of Mark and leaving him flooded in her juices while Alison gave a slight moan as she felt Mark fire his warm salty load into her mouth and cause her to stroke him off almost like a farmer milking a cow while slowly swallowing his load.

"That was amazing." Said Ana as she rolled off the face of Mark whose gaze was foggy with lust as he looked down at Alison and noticed the woman licking him clean before looking back up at him and winking with her left eye.

Seeing this seemed to make the youngest Roman love her more as he moved to kiss her only for Alison to stop him in his tracks.

"You really want to kiss me after you just came in my mouth?" she asked earning a slight smile from Mark.

"You really want to kiss me after I just tongued Ana's pussy and ass?" he responded earning a light chuckle from the FIB Agent who moved to stand up and make her way to the bathroom to grab a drink of water while Mark sat on the floor while Ana layed across the bed running her fingers through his hair.

"I see why you're so in love with her." The IAA Agent stated.

"Am I gonna have to fight you for her now?" he asked earning a light chuckle from Ana who moved to look into his eyes.

"Maybe!" she replied before they both shared a kiss. Unlike Alison Ana didn't have a problem kissing Mark after he'd went down on another woman, she didn't have a problem kissing Mark at all. It was something the two of them had no problem sharing with each other and after a few minutes Alison soon found herself walking back into the room where she noticed the duo still locked in a deep kiss.

As she went to sit beside Mark he slowly broke away from Ana before moving to give Alison the same kind of long kiss that seemed to send a burning fire deep into the belly of the woman.

"I should get going now." Said Ana who was quickly stopped by Mark grabbing onto her arm. Instead of insisting she stay the youngest Roman only moved to give her another kiss before moving to Alison another kiss then in a move that caught them both by surprise he grabbed the backs of both of their heads and forced them towards each other causing both women to forcibly kiss each other.

This action seemed to stun Alison but not Ana who decided put her hand on the cheek of the FIB Agents face in order to deepen the kiss while Alison sat in shock. She had never kissed a woman before and she had no ill-view of homosexuals, but she never saw herself as one. After a few seconds Ana quickly broke away from the still stunned Alison continued to look at her with wide eyes.

"Take care of him." The IAA Agent said before standing up and moving to walk out of the room while Mark watched her leave in arousal while Alison sat back with a blush on her face.

"That was…weird." She finally let out as Ana walked out of the room.

"She gets like that from time to time." Mark shot out before moving to give Alison another kiss and layed her on the bed while Ana made her way downstairs and quickly noticed a familiar person making her way back towards the room.

"Are you ready for this?" Mark asked after breaking the kiss with Alison who put her hand to the back of his head before moving to whisper in his ears.

"Do me like I'm your virgin again." She requested while planting a kiss on Mark's cheek and rubbing her lower lips against his erect member causing the youngest Roman to nod his head at her request.

"Okay!" he whispered out Alison parted her legs and allowed him to rub himself against her already moist folds. Like always the duo didn't care about condoms mostly because neither one of them thought to bring any with them. So Mark was again gonna take it to chance and try his hardest to pull out at his climax.

After a few seconds of teasing the FIB Agent Mark then slowly slid himself inside of her causing Alison to let out a low moan at the feeling of being penetrated by the youngest Roman. It was a feeling she'd forgotten and upon feeling it again it seemed to be something she never wanted to forget.

"Ah!" Alison let out while eyeing Mark seductively before she moved her arms so they could wrap around his neck as Mark buried his entire shaft inside of the woman mostly to regain the bliss feeling of being inside of her.

He then started to pull out of her and Alison immediately wished that he would stay in and to her satisfaction he did return with the same length inside of her. After hearing her give another low moan Mark took that as a sign to increase his speed just a little and started to slowly push in and out of the woman at a steady speed while Alison looked up at him with lust filled eyes as she felt another orgasm already starting to come.

"Keep going, keep going, keep going-." She pleaded out with a lust filled tone and a foggy gaze while grabbing onto Mark's right arm and licking his forearm while holding him tightly as he drove into her at his steady speed. The feeling of tongue seemed to drive him somewhat wild as he started to drive into her faster while feeling Alison's walls beginning to tighten up around him.

"OH GOD!" Alison screeched out as she felt herself finally let out another orgasm that had her riding a wave of pleasure that she didn't realize until today just how much she missed.

As Mark smiled down at the woman he was quickly taken off-guard as Alison grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him down for a deep kiss that took him somewhat by surprise.

"You're so beautiful." Mark shot out while Alison continued to kiss him.

"I love you, I'll always love you, I missed you-." She whispered out in a manner that had her somewhat sounding like a broken record to the youngest Roman who moved to kiss her on the forehead before moving to suck on her right nipple while Alison kissed and licked the top of his head almost up to his hair.

As Mark went to kiss her again though he was stopped though as Alison rolled over under him until she was lying on her stomach. Then in a move that seemed to drive Mark wild with anticipation she got on all fours in the manner similar to a dog and actually looked over her shoulder with a pleading look in her gaze for Mark to "Come Hither."

With her silent order in mind Mark immediately moved to mount the FIB Agent from behind and as he slid his member inside her he could help but take in the feeling of her as she tightened up around him just before he started to pound into her.

"That's it, right there." Alison called out as she felt the tip of Mark's penis tapping against her G-Spot like a teenager hitting their keyboard as they wrote a midterm paper that was due the next day.

As Mark pounded into her he couldn't help but run his hands over the shoulders of Alison before moving his hands down to her breast, then her toned stomach, before stopping at her soft butt and giving it a quick smack that left a bright red hand Mark on the woman and caused her to let out a loud yelp before falling face first on the pillow on the bed and beginning to bite into it.

"Do you want me to slow down?" Mark asked moving to massage the hand print he left on the woman.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Alison yelled out catching Mark by surprise as he gave a low chuckle while continuing to pound into her at his gentle speed while feeling Alison massage her clit in the process to increase her pleasure as she continued to bite down on the pillow with all her might.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ana as she looked to Tasha who was making her way back to the room of the youngest Roman with anger in her gaze. While Mark pulled Alison up so that he could share another deep kiss with her and drive into her from an upright position. As their tongues met Mark started to feel somewhat light headed as he felt his own orgasm approaching. He knew he couldn't come just yet though, so he decided to soldier on.

"I'm going to see Marcus and I'll be damned if you or that redheaded bitch stop me." Tasha shot out with anger in her words as Mark took a seat on the edge of the bed with his back to the door while Alison moved to sit on his lap and give another low moan as she felt him bury his erection deep into her moist cunt.

"I don't think you want to see him just yet." Ana stated while Alison bounced on the lap of the youngest Roman who mouth seemed to be dancing across her torso and even under her armpits as she kissed the top of his head.

"I don't care what you think bitch." Tasha yelled out with anger in her tone before noticing the smile on Ana's face quickly return.

"Alright then, you can go see him then but don't say I didn't warn you." Ana shot back with a wicked smile while walking back down the hall while Tasha eyed her angrily.

"Fucking Skank." She muttered under her breath before moving to the door where she heard something being yelled from the otherside.

" **Dieu m'a laissé aimer cette femme juste un peu plus longtemps.** **"**

 **(God let me love this woman just a little longer.")** Mark yelled out, his French words seeming to drive Alison more crazy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to thrust her hips deeper into his lap while keeping her head over her shoulders.

Upon opening her eyes though the woman was quickly taken off-guard by the sight of a familiar woman standing in the doorway watching as she rode atop the man who was once dubbed her boyfriend. In a normal situation Alison would had probably jumped at the sight of seeing someone watching her having sex but since it was Tasha and she was with Mark things were different.

Alison's lust filled gaze quickly turned into a devilish smile as he bit down on Mark's shoulder with enough force to leave a passion mark and cause Mark to yell out something else in French.

"I love you Marcus." Alison stated while moving to kiss Mark on the cheek.

" **Oui,** I love you to Alison my little bird the light in my dark world." He replied while moving to wrap his arms around the waist of the woman. The New Arcadia Creole was ignorant to the fact that Tasha was standing in the doorway watching them, but even if he did know he probably wouldn't care. He walked in on her and Ryan fucking and it would seem fitting for her to do the same.

As Alison moved to wrap her arms around Mark's back over his back tattoo Tasha noticed something. She was holding just over where it said Nobody was Praying for him.

Alison was praying for him, Alison was here for him, and she wouldn't let him go.

Thinking she'd seen enough Tasha moved to walk away but before she could leave she was taken off-guard by what Alison said next.

"Alison I'm gonna-." Mark started.

"Me to, come inside of me same time." Alison let out to Tasha's shock and surprise as she turned to the duo and noticed Alison eyeing her closely with a wicked smile that was filled with lust and pleasure as she felt another climax on the horizon while Mark tried his best to keep his seed in for just a few more seconds.

"Here it comes." Mark yelled out before both he and Alison climaxed in synchronization and gave low yelps of satisfaction as they felt a blissful wave of pleasure wash over the both of them and leave them both frozen in a state of ecstasy as Alison felt Mark go off like a Shotgun and fire six times inside of her with so much cum that some of it actually started to drip out while he was still inside of her.

There was literally so much of it she couldn't decipher where her own juices started and where Mark's began even though she didn't really care. What she really cared about was the look on the face of Tasha and as she looked up through foggy eyes she noticed the look of hurt and defeat on the face of the female BSU member.

In her time with Marcus she and Mark had sex more times than she could remember. Oral, Vaginal, and Anal but she could never remember a time when Mark was willing to come inside of her without a condom. Sure he would do it in her mouth and sometimes in her ass when she allowed it, but he never came inside vaginally. She assumed it was mostly because he didn't want to have any kids but to see him do it now with someone else seemed to unnerve her.

As Alison watched Tasha walk away from the door she couldn't help but to share another kiss with the youngest Roman before he pulled her to lay down with him on the bed. The feeling of the sheets against her moist body seemed to bring another comfy feeling over the FIB Agent as Mark pulled her into his arms and layed her head down on his chest while he rubbed her back.

Both were happy, both were in love, and neither wanted this night to end.

 **End Flashback**

As Mark walked back to the cabin he couldn't help but to wave goodbye at Alison as she drove away from the cabin on her way to work. After a few seconds of watching her leave Mark quickly made his way inside of the cabin where he noticed Kyra standing next to Ana by the kitchen table looking at a blueprint that was laid out in front of them.

"Still going over the job?" Mark asked while the duo looked up at him.

"Just making sure things are solid." The Afro-British woman stated while putting her hands on her hips at the approaching Roman. "You mind telling me where your friends are?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I don't have too short a leash on them. They can actually move through the city without being stopped unlike me." Mark pointed out with anger in his tone.

"Which reminds me I heard you and the others talking the other night about a plan to get the National Guard off you and I want to know should I be concerned?" the IAA Agent asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope, you have nothing to worry about at all." Mark shot out with an evil chuckle just as his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number causing him to quickly answer it.

"Lee what's going on?" he asked.

" _We may have another problem."_ He stated earning a raised brow from the youngest Roman.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed to finally coming to for Felix as he opened his eyes on this new day in New Arcadia and noticed that he was lying in the backroom of the Azteca safe house in New Arcadia. He couldn't remember much of what happened after blacking out from the heat of the welding torch.

All he could remember was waking up in a Sunbelt Hospital surrounded by Ernesto, Miguel, Cruz, and Primo with an intense pain in his back and arms. He didn't have any problems with losing his tattoos though, his biggest pain came from the Fleur-De-Leif that was carved into the left side of his chest.

Lee kept his words, they were treating him as though they would any other enemy. They beat him down, threatened his family, and left him forever branded because of it. Things could have been worse,, he could be dead but then again he hated the idea of having a French symbol on his chest just as much as he hated his European blood.

As he went to rise from the bed though the man of Quechan descent immediately fell back down on his stomach because of his horrible back pain.

"You shouldn't be overdoing yourself." Came a familiar voice that caused him to turn his head and notice a familiar Chola sitting just a few feet away from him in a wheelchair.

"What are you doing here Loka?" he asked while continuing to pick himself up.

"Keeping you from hurting yourself **idiota** , now lay back down." She ordered causing Felix to lie back down on his stomach while looking at the woman. "Your **amigo's** did a number on." She added to Felix's anger.

"They aren't my friends, not anymore." He corrected her.

"We can believe you now after seeing this." She pointed out while looking to Felix's bandaged back. "Don't worry about this though Neto is doing something that is gonna fuck with Mark." she added earning a confused look from the man.

"What?" he asked with a raised brow.

 **Meanwhile**

"Put the money in the bag now." Link yelled out while holding the pistol he'd gotten from Neto in the direction of an attractive Vietnamese woman who looked to be in her late 30's with long brown hair and light tannish skin.

"Okay okay." The woman screamed out while loading up a bag with money while Link looked down at his watch and continued to count the minutes he had left before he finally died. Neto mentioned he only had four hours so far he hadn't made enough to pay off the man.

He would have taken money from the stash the group had gathered from doing heist, but the money had been moved since Felix and Adahy tried to steal it and he didn't know its location. He was more so afraid to talk to Mark and Lee about this not just out of fear but because of the time he may waste in going to them.

"Here you go now, people mostly use credit card." The woman screamed while putting the money in the register in Link's bag.

"Not just that, I mean all the money I know how your people get down give me the money from the back." Link yelled out causing the woman to jump in fear. "Now give me all of it or I'm gonna strip you down until I find it." He yelled out only for the woman to bend down and pull the remaining money she had from her sock before handing it to Link who ran out the front door without realizing that he was being photographed by one of the patrons.

"I gotta keep going." He said before driving away and making his way towards a student store on campus.

 **New Arcadia FIB Headquarters**

The drive to the FIB Headquarters wasn't long for Alison as she stepped out of her car and went to make her way inside but before she could she was stopped by the sound of her phone vibrating causing her to pick it up and notice a police bulletin.

"Holy Shit!" she said before jumping back into her car and driving off.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Kyra as she drove through the streets of New Arcadia before stopping in front of the safe house the group had used in the 17th Ward where they noticed Lee standing out front with a rather attractive Vietnamese woman in her 20's. The Chinese man wasn't alone he was also there with Andre and two more 17th Ward Gangsters.

As Kyra pulled the car to a stop the group then watched closely as Mark hopped out of the trunk of the car with his eyes wide open as he struggled to catch some fresh air after a few minutes of being in the trunk of the car that seemed to smell like car washing product.

"Goddamn I need to clean this trunk." Said Mark as he approached the group and quickly slapped hands with Andre and the others. One was a dark skinned African American man of Haitian descent with short dreadlocks and wearing a Sinners Jersey and hat with black jeans.

"What this about?" Mark asked while eyeing the group closely.

"Some assholes came at me when I went to go check on Kimmy at the Golden Fish." Shot Lee causing Mark to turn his gaze towards the Chinese man.

"Azteca?" the Creole asked.

"Dixie Mafia, I killed them and I called Sonny to take care of the bodies, but I these guys approached me after I walked out of the restaurant into the parking lot." Lee stated while holding his side.

"They were waiting for you." Mark pointed out causing Lee to nod his head while Kyra went to inspect his injured side and notice that he did a few bruises from where the bullets hit his stomach.

"You'll be fine." She said.

"I figured, I just wanted you to touch me like that." Lee replied with a chuckle causing the woman to roll her eyes.

"So what now bossman, we got them fucking rednecks on us on top of the Dixie's?" asked Andre.

"Maybe the Azteca's got them to do this for them." Replied the other man.

"Could be, but more than likely the Dixie's are retaliating for hitting their gun shipment a few months back." Mark shot out earning a nod from Lee.

"I figured that as well and so does Sonny. They're already making plans to make those fucking rednecks pay but they've got to be smart about it with this National Guard shit." Lee retorted.

"In a few days we may not be worrying about the National Guard after all." Stated Mark earning confused looks from everyone before Lee was interrupted by Mark and Lee's cellphone ringing causing them to quickly answer it.

"What is it Manfred?" Mark asked.

"Someone just robbed the Drunken GI." Said Lee as he looked to Mark who pulled his phone away from his ear and eyed it closely.

"Oh shit!" Mark said as he turned his phone over allowing Lee, Kyra, and the others to see an Active APB for the arrest of an unknown Blonde haired blue eyed man that looked exactly like their Irish brother who was wanted for a series of armed robberies across New Arcadia including the Drunken GI.

"Holy Shit." Said Lee and Kyra in unison while Andre and the others looked on closely.

"Your boy going off the deep end?" asked Andre as he watched Mark and Lee send looks at each other.

"No, this doesn't make sense why would Link want to rob a bunch of stores?" asked Lee earning a confused look from Mark whose cellphone started to ring from Alison's number.

"I guess you heard the news?" he asked.

" _Yeah and I want to know what the hell's going on?"_ the FIB Agent asked.

"We're trying to figure that out now." Mark shot back.

" _Well you better do it fast all of NAPD and the National Guard are on the hunt for Link now."_ she added.

"Don't worry we'll get to-." Mark started before a series of gunshots went off that caught the group by surprise and caused them to hit the floor with Kyra taking a few rounds in the chest and falling back only for Lee to jump on top of her and notice that she had a vest on.

"If those are the Azteca's I'm gonna burn all them all alive." Lee shot out while Mark dug into his pocket and pulled out a mirror and held it up the window so that he could see who was doing the shooting and to his surprise it wasn't a group of brown and blue wearing Cholo's but a rather attractive Vietnamese American woman with long black hair, light brown skin, and wearing a black blouse over what Mark could make out as Kevlar, black cargo pants, and black boots. In her arms was a M4A1 Assault Rifle and she had a M9A1 Holsters on her hip.

"It's not the Azteca's and I don't have a fucking clue who she is." Mark pointed out as the bullet stopped flying.

"Marcus Kanan Roman come out now." Mai ordered earning confused looks from the group as they sent looks to each other.

"Why would we do that?" Lee asked with a slight chuckle.

"If you don't want several hand Grenades thrown through the windows I expect you to." She stated earning rolls of the eyes from the group before they decided to follow her instructions and slowly stepped out of the house with Lee in tow.

"So you're the famous Concrete Soldier." Mai pointed out while eyeing Mark closely. She'd heard a lot about him from Ana and Devlin and she had to admit he did have the image of someone who shouldn't be messed with, but not because of all the stories.

"You know me and I don't know you." Mark shot out while eyeing the woman closely.

"I'm a friend of Neto." She shot back earning a low growl from Mark while Lee gave a low chuckle.

"Hey look Mark both of you have hot Asian friends." The Chinese man pointed out while Mark whispered to him while noticing Mark reaching keeping his hands to his side. Before stepping out Mark had taken Kyra's M9A1 Pistols and all three of her magazines of ammo plus two of Lee's. This gave him three guns plus his own M1911 and nine magazines of ammo. He figured this woman had a lot more to her then just what he was seeing so he wanted to be ready.

"This war between you and Neto ends today." She pointed out earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Lady the National Guard down here was brought to end the war between us and it's still going on what makes you think you will?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Because I'm gonna break both your legs to keep you from fighting him." She pointed out. She knew her main target was Neto and getting him out of the city was priority one, but Mark was also a problem. The War would still go on with him leading it, but if she could injury him maybe she could put an end to the fighting.

"Lady, I'm not in a good mood right now." Mark stated while eyeing Mai closely. "I've got a main priority elsewhere, I haven't eaten in two hours, and I've got something else to do today so if you don't step out of my way things will get very bad for you." He finished while Kyra sent a text message to Ana about the situation Mark was in.

"Well I guess I came at the right time." Said Mai as she pulled back the slide on her Assault Rifle while Mark drew Lee's M9A1.

"Lee get to the Drunken GI and I'll be there soon." Mark pointed out earning a nod from the Chinese man.

"Alright just don't start without me." Lee said as Mark spun around and allowed Mai to see that the Chinese man had drawn his M9A1 Pistol and fired off four shots in the direction of Mai striking the girl twice in the shoulder as she sent a barrage of rounds in the direction of Lee who dove back inside of the house while Mark drew Kyra's Pistol and dove from the porch firing three shots of his own that struck Mai three times in the vest before she turned her Rifle on him as he dove into the bushes while Mai took cover behind her car.

"Mark!" Lee shot out tossing his Pistol at the youngest Roman who quickly caught the weapon just as Mai sent another wave of bullets at Mark who blindly fired at Mai and blew out the windows on her car.

"Come on lady that the best you got?" yelled Lee as he drew his Double Barrel Sawn-Off Shotgun from the back of his pants and fired both slugs as Mai forcing her to take cover behind the car as the pellets bounced off the hood before turning to fire from the side while Lee followed Andre and Kyra out the backdoor.

"Got you!" yelled Mark as he ran at Mai from behind causing the woman to turn to him just as he threw a punch that caught her in the side of the mouth and caused her to take a few steps back before firing three shots from her Rifle that struck Mark twice in the side of his vest while the third left a deep graze on his leg causing Mark to let out a violent shriek before swinging his Pistol and hitting Mai in the side of the head with the handle of his Pistol before firing the remainder of his clip into the vest of Mai causing her to take several steps back and move to lift her Rifle at Mark who forced the gun upward and caused Mai's rounds to shoot wild.

Mark had the clear advantage in strength and would have easily taken control of the Rifle but before he could Mai had kicked out his right knee with a hard kick that brought him down but before she could take advantage of the fallen Roman Mark had drawn his combat knife and spun around slicing Mai's leg in the process and causing her to give a loud wincing sound before knocking her Rifle from her hands.

"You think Mark can handle her?" asked Kyra as she hopped into her car with Lee in the passenger seat.

"Oh yeah Mark will be fine." Lee responded only for the youngest Roman to take a few steps back as Mai threw two punches that connected with his face before following up with a third but only being stopped as Mark grabbed her arm and flipped her over his shoulder so that she could hit the ground back first.

"DIE!" Mark yelled before drawing his knife and moving to bring it down on top of Mai's chest but the Veteran merely rolled out of the way of his knife and kicked her right foot upward striking Mark in the top of his head and forcing him to take a few steps back while Mai rolled onto her feet and rammed Mark with her shoulder with enough force to knock the man to the ground.

She didn't have much time to follow up though because Mark easily pushed her aside and moved to stand while Mai did the same. With relentless intent the woman rushed Mark with the hopes of keeping him on the defense. Sensing her barrage coming Mark immediately guarded his face just as Mai three three punches to his face before grabbing him by his shoulder and throwing a knee strike to his already injured side causing Mark to let out a pain filled grunt before grabbing Mai by her waist and forcing him over his shoulder before slamming her back first against the hard concrete.

"You're getting on my nerves now." Mark yelled out as Mai eyed him closely before charging him but instead of taking the hits he sidestepped her stuck his leg out successfully tripping the young woman who fell to the floor and rolled out of the way as Mark went to kick her in the side. She then responded by trying to tackle Mark again but this time the youngest Roman had prepared for this and the second her shoulder blade made contact with his abdomen Mark started to run back until his back slammed against the side of her car. The youngest Roman then responded by dropping an elbow into the back of Mai's head knocking her to the ground and leaving her seeing stars as she watched Mark lift his right foot over her head and move to stomp her head in.

"Fuck you!" Mai shouted before performing an uppercut and hitting Mark square in his testicles with enough force to cause him to scream before being silenced as the Veteran throw a right punch to the side of his face and followed up with a sweep kick that knocked Mark to the hard ground where Mai immediately went to draw her Pistol only for Mark to jump up and hit the woman in the jaw with a powerful uppercut that actually took her off her feet and sent her flying back and hitting the top of her car.

"Stay down, if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already." Mark yelled out while watching Mai struggle to stand with blood leaking from her nose and mouth as she eyed him angrily.

"Sorry but I can't do that." She said with anger in her voice as she eyed the injured Marcus closely before spitting out a small clump of blood before looking to Mark who was somewhat struggling to stand. "So let's finish it." Mai said as she prepared to charge Mark again only for the duo to be stopped by a loud gunshot going off causing them both to turn their heads and notice a familiar Chinese American woman standing a distance away from them.

"Stand down Marcus." Said Ana as she moved to approach the duo while Mark eyed Mai angrily as she prepared to strike. "The same goes for you Agent Thu." Said Ana causing a confused look to spread across the face of Mark as he eyed Ana closely as he approached Mai.

"Well aren't you a long way from home." She said while eyeing the angry Mai.

 **Meanwhile**

As Alison pulled up to the restaurant known as the Drunken GI she noticed that the place was surrounded by members of the NAPD who were going over the tapes and such. She knew she had to be doing the same but upon looking through the crowd of people and uniformed officers she immediately found her needle in the haystack and moved towards him.

"Lee!" Alison shouted earning the attention of the Chinese man and Afro British woman who quickly walked over to them while the Vietnamese woman they were with stood off in the distance.

"What's going on?" she asked only to be pulled aside by the duo.

"She says a guy came in a robbed the place and he fit the description of Link and when I showed her a picture of him…-." He trailed off with anger in his tone.

"It was him." Kyra finished.

"I don't get it why is Link doing this?" Alison asked with a raised brow.

"We don't know, but we're gonna find out." Lee shot out with anger in his tone just as Alison's cellphone started to ring from a familiar number along with the other officers.

"Shit they've caught up with Link he's in a standoff right now with a man at a gas station outside of New Arcadia." Alison announced causing Lee's eyes to widen.

"We'll then we're going to get him." The Chinese man replied only to be stopped by Alison.

"Wait Lee we need a plan." Alison replied.

"Don't worry we've got one." Lee replied with anger in his tone before walking away.

"Boys and their boys." Said Kyra as Alison turned to face her.

"Where's Mark?" she asked.

"Handling something of his own." She replied.

 **Elsewhere**

Things seemed to have calm down for Mark as he found himself sitting at a restaurant with Ana and the other IAA Agent whose name he'd learned was Mai. The fighting between the duo had stopped but that wasn't stopping either from eyeing each other with hate in their eyes as a blonde haired waiter came over and handed both Ana and Mai a coffee while Mark took a water.

"I can't be wasting time like this." Said Mark as he looked to Ana who nodded her head.

"I understand your situation Marcus, but you must deal with this right now before we go after Link. Trust me he's in no real danger." Ana shot out while Mark gave a low growl.

"You're telling me." Said Mark as he looked at a television that was broadcasting police standoff at a gas station outside New Arcadia where Mark knew Link was located.

"I find that people talk more and come to conclusions faster over coffee, isn't that right Mai?" asked Ana as she eyed the woman closely.

"Don't give me that crap Ana you know why I'm here." Mai let out with anger in her tone while Ana gave a slight chuckle before turning to Mark.

"Marcus this woman right here is Mai Thu, she's an undercover IAA Agent and is the one who's tasked with keeping an eye on Neto in Los Santos." Ana replied causing Mark to eye the woman closely.

"You go around telling everyone business that isn't theirs?" Mai asked.

"Mark is loyal, along with his brothers, can you say the same about Santa Muerte or even the other two when they find out how long you've been hiding what you are from them." Ana replied earning a low growl from Mai.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked with anger of his own.

"I'm here to bring Neto back to Los Santos, but I won't be able to bring him back without a fight or you out of the way. I didn't plan on killing you, but if he at least thought you were dead things maybe different." Mai stated.

"You been with him that long and you figured he'd come back home with you." Mark stated while eyeing her closely. "Neto is a fucking psychopath and even if you killed or hurt me that won't stop him from coming his campaign against the New Arcadia gangsters. The National Guard can't even do that." He added.

"Marcus, me and Mai must talk in private so why don't you go save Link and bring him back in one piece." Ana stated without warning earning a nod from Mark who quickly jumped from the table and made his way out for the door. "Oh and Mark you may want to push that little plan of yours into action." She added earning a nod from Mark who rushed out the front door.

"Lee, call Jimmy and others we're going on a rescue mission." Stated Mark as he rushed to his car and drove away from the restaurant.

"Well then I can see you didn't fair to well against Marcus." Ana stated with a sick smile.

"He's a lot more skilled then I thought he'd be." Mai replied while sipping her coffee.

"Tell me, did you fight only because I fought Neto. Was trying to cripple him a cheap attempt at you to get back at me." Ana asked with a sick smile while whipping her lip gloss from the rim of her cup.

"You started this when you put your hands on Neto." Mai shot back.

"I forewarned you Mai and Karen as well, I won't allow Marcus to be killed the same way you won't allow Neto to be killed. It was only out of your relationship with him and Karen's interest that I let him live after that fight because I could have ordered Mark and the others to kill them all while Neto was down." She added earning a low scoff from Mai.

"That gave you no right to threaten the others in Los Santos." She pointed out.

"Devlin sent Marco to Los Santos to send a message that your friend doesn't seem to be listening to." Stated Ana with a low chuckle. "What my husband has his men do is of his own agenda not my own so if you're angry I suggest you go speak to him." Ana replied with her trademark smile while Mai kept a straight face knowing that any sign of anger or frustration will be exploited by the woman.

"Devlin is above the two of us, Karen included, and what we do isn't worth his time so why would I expect him to take an interest in this?" asked Mai.

"You'd be surprised how much of a control freak his is." Ana shot back before looking to Mai. "So are you going to kill Mr. Santa Muerte and talk with him or are you just gonna let this war continue to get out of hand?" she asked with a cruel smile while Mai continued to eye her angrily before relenting and pulling out her cellphone.

 **Link**

The sound of police sirens seemed to be filling the air to Link as he found himself talking shelter in a storage closet in the back of a gas station just outside of New Arcadia. It had been a few minutes since he arrived here and he guessed the clerk that shot him must have left him here and called the cops.

"AH!" he winced out in pain before reaching for the wound in his leg where a few pellets from the clerks Shotgun had lodged into his leg. He thought about pulling them out but figured that none of the supplies around him were clean enough to use and an infection just may well kill him if the police didn't.

The sound of a cop on a megaphone seemed to be all he could hear in the background as officers screamed at him to come out with his hands up. He knew this was the end of the line for himself. There was no way he could fight his way out of this. He wasn't Mark or Lee and by the time they finished processing him he'd probably drop dead from his loss of kidneys.

The way Link saw it, this was the end of the line for himself and it was actually quite amusing almost to the point where he couldn't help but to smile as the tears started to fall from his eyes. Mark and Lee spent much of their entire lives trying to protect him and the one day he fucked up would be his last day on Earth.

"Ain't life a bitch." He said before digging into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet and quickly going through a compartment on the side where he noticed a few pictures were located. The first was of himself, Lee, Mark, Buck, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Felix, Miller, and Viktor. The next was of himself, Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and the others while they were in Sunbelt he had Myra under his arms while Mark had Tasha under his own, the next was a picture of himself, Mark, Lee, Buck, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Felix, Miller, Viktor, Ana, Task, and Adahy after they pulled the lottery heist. As he looked at it he couldn't help but to wish to go back to those good old days were everyone was alive and not at each other's throats.

His last picture was the one that was the most special to him though it only featured two people. One was a woman with dark green eyes and long blonde hair that went all the way down to her back that was wearing a red dress and red lipstick while the man on her left was a rather tall muscular Caucasian man with short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black suit. These people were his parents Jolene and Langston Mackey.

It had been a while since he looked at this picture. He didn't like to think much of his parents despite knowing that they were dead allowed him to move forward in life without them. He didn't like to think about how they died either. His father was a good man to him, but he got layed off and started drinking.

As Link put his back against the wall he couldn't help but think if his father was looking to shoot him like he did his mother on the day he took his own life. When he was younger he tried his best not to think about that, but now things were different. His mind was trying its hardest not to focus on his current situation and thankfully it was working.

While Link sat in the closet a few NOOSE Officers found themselves making their way into the store where they noticed the elderly clerk pointing in the back to the closer Link was hiding in. The lead Noose Officer was armed with a Remington 870 Shotgun so he quickly took point as he led the others past the shelves and candy covered floors in the direction of Link.

"We're heading to his location Officer Sawyer." Said the NOOSE Officer as a man with wild black hair stood outside of the gas station wearing a Sheriff's uniform.

"Good I want that asshole brought in alive so don't get trigger happy on me." He ordered with anger in his tone.

"Copy sir." The lead man said before making his way to the closet door. "Got you now dickhead." He said while making his way for the door but before he could get to it the sound a loud crash followed by a popping sound that caused him to freeze up not out of fear but because it was the only thing he could do.

"Holy fuck." Yelled the NOOSE Officer behind the man as he eyed his partner and noticed the massive bullet hole in the side of the lead officers neck before he too fell to the ground with a bulletwound in the side of his head.

"That's my white bread you assholes are fucking with." Mark shot out while looking through the sight on his Barret Sniper Rifle through the trees that surrounded the gas station as he fired three more shots that struck another Officer in the chest and another in the face before turning to shoot a cop that was outside causing all of them to panic.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Sawyer as Kyra stood a distance away from Mark firing her RSASS Sniper Rifle and striking another officer in the back and another in the leg while the remainder of them took cover behind their cars.

"Lee Jimmy get our boy." Mark yelled out while Lee and Jimmy broke through the tree line and kicked open the backdoor of the gas station before making their way inside where they noticed the clerk cowering in fear at the sight of them.

"Damn it?" he said moving to aim his Shotgun at Lee who didn't give him a chance as he lifted his Ithaca 37 Shotgun and fired a slug that sent the man flying backwards before hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"That's for hurting my brother asshole." Lee said before moving to the closet door with Jimmy.

"Link we're getting you out of here brother." Came the familiar voice to Link as he opened his eyes and watched as the doorknob for the closet was blown off before being kicked open and allowing the light to shine into the closet and blind the man.

"Come on brother." Said Jimmy as he grabbed Link by his right hand and forced him to his feet and onto his injured leg while Lee led the duo to the back door where they noticed Davey, Eddy, and Buck waiting.

"Blow it." Ordered Lee as he and Jimmy made their way deeper into the forest while Buck, Davey, and Eddy pulled the body of a dead Caucasian man with C4 strapped to his chest into the building.

"Alright let's go." Davey yelled before firing off a few good shots to make a few of the officers think that a gunfight was still going on inside of the gas station before running out the backdoor while Mark fired a shot from his Sniper Rifle that hit one of the gas pumps and caused it to go up in a violent explosion that knocked all the officers off their feet as the gas pumps also went up in violent explosions around them and created a black mushroom cloud.

As Mark and Kyra looked at the mushroom they couldn't help but to smirk before noticing Lee and Jimmy coming out of the brush with the bloody Link and Buck, Davey, and Eddy bringing up the rear.

"Let's go." Mark ordered before leading the group back to the main road where a green minivan was parked for them to quickly hop inside of and drive off.

"How is he?" asked Kyra from the drivers seat as Buck sat beside her while Mark and Lee sat in the back with the injured Link who seems to have been sleeping.

"Come on brother wake up, wake up." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone while Kyra sped down the main road.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of static seemed to fill the room as Neto, Ernesto, Primo, Miguel, Cruz, Tincho, Chivo, Snapper, Cabello, Task, Adahy, and a few other Azteca's found themselves standing in the living room of the safehouse watching the TV that once broadcasted the standoff between Link and the police.

" **Que** the hell was that?" asked Primo as he eyed the TV closely.

"I think that was that fucking Gringo going out in a blaze of glory." Stated Neto with a sick chuckle.

"No." came a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice Felix struggling to stand in the doorway. It took him a while to finally stand back up on his feet but he managed to do so with Loka somewhat coaching him when she realized he wouldn't be stopped. "If anything that was Mark getting him out." He said while Miguel and the others moved to keep him from falling.

"You should be resting Carnale." Stated Ernesto.

"I can't rest, because you guys just shook the hornets nest." He said while looking at the group who gave him confused looks.

"There is one rule amongst gangsters in New Arcadia when going against Marcus nobody touches Link." He pointed out. "The last guy to try and hit Link had his fucking hand cut off, shoved down his throat, and his girlfriend killed in front of him as a message. Mark and Lee don't play behind Link." He finished.

"They may have that rule but it seems stupid if he can go around getting involved in this war. As far as I see it they're even." Stated Primo.

"Let's just hope Mark sees it the same." Felix shot out while Task sent a look to Adahy just as Neto's cellphone started to ring causing him to quickly answer it.

"I got something to look into." He said before making his way to the door while Ernesto eyed him closely.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to finally be returned to Link as he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in the bedroom in the groups clubhouse in Red Stick. To his surprise though he was actually surrounded by Mark, Lee, Jimmy, Alison, Manfred, and the other BSU members who were eyeing him closely.

"You're awake." Said Alison as Link gave a low groan while trying to lift himself up.

"Take it easy brother we pulled out some buckshot outta you, so you're a little sore." Stated Manfred as Link eyed the group closely.

"I don't get it, how am I alive right now?" Link asked while eyeing the group closely.

"Maybe you want to tell us more importantly why you just found it upon yourself to go on a stealing spree?" Mark asked while eyeing his brother closely.

"Neto, the asshole caught me while I was with Passion…oh shit Passion-." He started before Lee interrupted him.

"Don't worry we went got her, she hates Justin Bieber now but she's fine." Said Jimmy with a slight smile.

"How am I alive…that bastard he took my kidneys and I know I'm past the time until I croaked." He said to the group's confusion.

"Link what makes you think he took your kidneys?" Mark asked while slapping himself on the forehead.

"See the stitches." Link said while pointing to the bandages on his side.

"Link when you passed out you pissed yourself." Mark replied with a hint of anger in his tone.

"What does that mean he took my kidneys not my dick?" Link asked.

"Brother you're smarter than a lot of us here, listen to what we just said and think." Said Lee as Link went silent before thinking about the matter.

"Holy shit!" he said as realization finally hit him as he realized that he would have been pissing every ten seconds if he didn't have his kidneys nor would he have four hours to live, he'd have less time than that and with the added urine and blood he would have poised himself as well. "I'm so fucking stupid." He said with anger in his tone before giving out a loud screech as he hurt his wounds.

"Now you see it." Said Lee with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about it brother, people do all kinda stupid shit when their desperate and that's what you were." Stated Jimmy.

"Yes but I just fucked up my life haven't I?" Link asked while sending a look to Alison.

"Mark was able to...find a way to get you out of there and I'm gonna help you on my end but you may want to lay low these next few days and get a little change in image." Said Alison to the confusion of Link.

"You mean-?" he started before hearing the familiar buzzing of clippers as he turned his head and noticed Lee holding up a pair of hair clippers.

"It's either bald or emo you making the choice brother or I will." Said Manfred with an evil smile.

"Next time you want think you're in danger like that call us brother. We could have gotten you the money or if he really did take your kidney you could have called us because I'm sure outta all of us here somebody has to have a match." Said Mark as he made his way out of the room while Link lowered his head in disappointment before being approached by Alison who followed him out of the house.

"You're upset about what we had to do to get him back?" he asked while Alison approached him before hugging him from behind.

"No, you did what you had to." She replied while remembering the innocent drug addict Mark and Lee killed and made up to look like Link. "I'll make sure NAPD stay off him and tip you if anything changes." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"Thank you." The youngest Roman replied.

"But Mark, if I'm helping you you gotta let me really help you and you know what I mean." She said earning a slight nod from Mark.

"Do what you have to do." He replied before rubbing the side of the woman's cheek before they went to share a quick kiss before Alison's cellphone started to ring.

"It's the hospital." She said before moving to answer it while Mark watched her closely.

"What is it?" he asked before watching the woman move away from him.

"It's Steve…he's awake." She said causing Mark to inwardly curse himself at his current situation.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to the harbor just outside of New Arcadia wasn't long for Neto as he pulled his Glendale outside of an abandoned warehouse before sitting out front just as a dark blue Manana pulled up along side his own car and Ernesto stepped out with Miguel in tow.

"When'd you realize I was following you?" asked Ernesto as he approached Felix.

"I saw the look you gave me before I left and knew you were gonna be coming, just didn't put you that far behind me." Stated Neto. "I expected no less for an Onda member." He added before looking to Miguel.

"Wasn't expecting you to bring your hijo though." He replied.

"I'm just as capable of handling shit as you two are." Miguel pointed out earning a chuckle from Neto.

"Of course you are junior." He replied before looking to Ernesto.

"Any particular reason you're following me?" he asked.

"Just making sure you aren't about to do something that could fuck things up for us worse than they already are." The New Austin San Andreas Onda member stated while Neto gave a low smile.

"Depends on how you will see this." Neto shot out before making his way into the warehouse with Ernesto and Miguel following close behind.

As the trio drew closer into the room they were quickly taken off-guard by the sight of a Vietnamese American woman standing in the middle of the warehouse with her arms folded across her chest and a few scars on her face.

"Who the hell is she?" asked Miguel as he eyed the woman closely.

"Well don't you look like shit." Neto stated while eyeing Mai closely.

"I was just getting acquainted with your new friend Marcus Roman earlier today." She replied while rubbing the side of her face.

"He packs a punch but he's got more power in his corner." Neto replied while eyeing Mai angrily. "The fuck are you doing here Mai?" he asked.

"I'm here to bring you back." She replied earning a loud scoff from Neto. "This shit you're a part of down here needs to stop." She added.

"Hey I didn't start this war but I will end it." He shot back with anger in his tone.

"You won't be alive to see the end of it Neto and neither will Ivan or-." She started before Neto cut her off.

"DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES!" he yelled out to Ernesto and Miguel's surprise. "You don't get to say their names like you're their friend, because you're not. You threw that away when you lied to us." He added with anger in his tone.

"You're right I did lie to you, all of you, but I still care about all of you and you can only imagine how Paul will react when he finds out you're down here dead in a swamp." She pointed out.

"If you think I can't beat Marcus you'll be surprised to know that I'm the reason he stays up late." Neto shot back.

"Mark is the least of my worries, the people Mark have in his corner are who I'm more worried about." Mai added with anger of her own. "They threatened Paul and Ivan Neto, and these people…my people they aren't afraid to kill them just to prove a point. Is that what you want, because their blood will be on your hands." She voiced out while eyeing Neto closely.

"Your hands as well." yelled Neto as he eyed the woman angrily.

"Well this is an interesting reunion." Came a familiar voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice Ana making her way into the room with her usual smile on her face. The sight of the woman quickly caused both Ernesto and Miguel to draw their guns on her but before either of them could fire a single shot they were stopped by a loud bang going off that caused them to lift their heads and notice a familiar Afro-British woman standing in the rafters with her Sniper Rifle trained down on them.

"I would keep your guns down if I were you." Came a new voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice an Italian American male wearing an all-black suit and aiming a Beretta AR70 Assault Rifle in their direction.

Another gunshot seemed to strike the ground in front of Neto and caused him to lift his gaze and notice a familiar Afro-Dominican man standing over him in the rafters armed with an M110 Sniper Rifle and looking down on Neto closely.

"Damn it!" said Ernesto as he and Miguel lowered their guns while Mai turned to eye Ana closely.

"I told you this wasn't needed." She shot out earning a nod from Ana.

"I find conclusions come quicker with coffee, but I feel they come quickest with guns." Ana shot back while smiling at Mai.

"What is this Mai?" Neto asked with anger in his tone.

"This is your final warning Neto, you can either do as Mai says and leave New Arcadia or face the consequences." Ana pointed out.

"You really think you can threaten me puta, your Punk Rock Faggot in the rafters to with a Sniper Rifle to?" he asked earning a chuckle from Ana.

"No he's somewhere else with a Sniper Rifle." She replied to the groups confusion.

 **Meanwhile**

Things seemed to be going calm at a National Guard checkpoint as a group of soldiers watched as a Chinese American man and a redhead Caucasian man in a gray sentinel came speeding towards them before coming to a halt allowing a man armed with a M4A1 Assault Rifle to approach the vehicle.

"License and registration-." The man started before being cutoff as a bullet slammed into the back of his skull and blew his brains over the side of the car to the surprise of the others National Guardsmen who were taken off-guard by a hail of gunfire as Lee, Jimmy, and Buck put on their black mask and stepped out of the car.

"Let's go!" Lee yelled as he and the others grabbed the bodies of the men and tossed them into one of the Humvee's before climbing into it themselves and driving around the block where they noticed Mark climbing down a fire escape with his Sniper Rifle thrown across his back then climbing inside the Humvee.

"How many we got?" Mark asked while looking into the back of the Humvee.

"Six bodies all male." Jimmy pointed out earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Mark check this out." Said Buck as Mark turned to his position and noticed the young man holding up an M60 Light Machine Gun. "Imagine the damage we could with this." He said before passing the weapon to the Creole.

"We won't be imagining in a few minutes." Said Mark as he looked over the weapon closely. "Call Davey and Eddy and tell them to get into position." He ordered earning nods from the group.

 **Elsewhere**

"As we speak Mark is right now making a move against your men, not just as retaliation for fucking with Link but also for that 3rd Ward Gangster you have looking at the death penalty Neto." Ana stated while eyeing Neto closely.

"Spare me the shit, Mark knows that if drops even two bodies in our Varrios the National Guard will be all over his ass." Neto pointed out.

"True, but who said the National Guard won't be helping him out." Ana added earning confused looks from the group.

"Enough riddles what is this?" Ernesto asked with anger in his tone.

"A message and a warning." Stated Marco earning the attention of everyone. "Everyone you know is going to die Neto and until you leave the city the process will be going a lot faster." He added.

"How fast?" asked Miguel before the group was interrupted by a loud splattering sound catching everyone by surprise as they turned their heads and noticed that a body had fallen from the rafters. The group and almost everyone there was immediately taken aback by the sight of who was before them.

There lying a pool of their own blood was Cheetah's girlfriend Isabela. She had been stripped out of her clothes and looked like much of her blood had been drained from her body from all the slice wounds covering her body including a nasty wound from where she had her cheek cut open leaving her once light brown skin a dark pale color, she was missing five of her fingers and three toes, her hair was cut off, and so were the nipples on both of her breast.

The most disturbing thing came from what else the group remembered about the woman. While she was still alive she was eight months pregnant.

"Oh god!" said Ernesto as he struggled to keep in his dinner while looking at the stomach of the woman. Her once outstretched stomach looked like it had been sliced open right down the middle and her organ had been pulled out with her small intestines being somewhat looped around her body.

Somebody literally cut her open and pulled her baby directly from her body.

"I think that answers your question." Said Charlie with a sick smile as Mai sent a wide eyed look to Ana who tried to keep a calm expression on her face along with Kyra who was also noticeably shaken by what she was seeing before her.

"As you can see this woman is dead, and this ain't Mark's MO. It's ours" Stated Charlie as he eyed Ernesto and the others.

"If you don't leave Neto we will step in and more people will die and we play by a different set of rules than Mark as you can see." Marco stated while eyeing Neto who kept his head down and away from the fallen Isabela.

"Please…help me." Came a raspy voice that caused everyone to lift their heads and notice Isabela looking at them all with fear, pain, and agony in her tear filled eyes.

"Oh shit!" said Miguel as he finally realized he couldn't take the sight of this anymore and vomited up his lunch while Charlie stood by laughing at the man while Ernesto and Neto looked to the fallen Isabela just as Marco fired a single shot from his Sniper and put a bullet into the back of the woman's head forever silencing her.

"I hope none of you have any sisters or daughters, or else this may just be them in the near future." Said Charlie as he sent a look to Ernesto and Miguel who looked at him with anger in their gaze while he gave a sick smile in their direction.

While they continued to stare at him Mai sent a look to Ana who tried to keep her face calm in the situation that even she had to admit had her sick to the stomach.

"Let's go!" Ana yelled out before moving to walk away with Kyra, Charlie, and Marco who sent one last look back and Neto and spoke up.

"Remember how you said those **Marero's** were doing the world a favor by killing my family. I gotta tell you I'm actually hoping you don't follow their advice so I can do the world a favor and put more of you sewer **ratas** in the ground from the eldest to the youngest." Marco warned before making his way out the door where he noticed Patrick standing off in the distance with a smile on his face as he used a white towel to wipe the blood from his Surgical Scalpel.

"I hope you liked my work, I made sure to leave her alive long enough just to give some final words." Patrick stated with a sick smile while Kyra gave the man a disgusting look.

"I don't remember telling you to go after her." Ana pointed out.

"You didn't, Devlin told us we could go after who we so choose and I chose her for obvious reasons." Patrick pointed out as Marco and Charlie walked past him towards their vehicle.

"I must be going then." Patrick said as he went to walk away while Kyra stood back with a disgusted look on her face.

"That guy is a monster." She stated while Ana eyed Patrick closely.

"I think I just found the New Arcadia Serial Killer." Ana pointed out with her smile returning to her face.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things seemed to be somewhat calm in the city of Metra as Primo found himself sitting in the safe house of the Azteca's with four other members after Felix decided to leave with Task and Adahy while Loka left with Cruz, Chivo, Cabello, and Snapper.

The Azteca Shotcaller decided to spend his time smoking weed while the song Put Up Shut Up by Brownside blasted through the house and could be heard even to those outside of it as he failed to notice a National Guard Humvee come to a halt in front of the house.

The sound of the front door being kicked in almost seemed to go on deaf ears for the gangsters until they looked up and noticed a man in National Guard gear wearing a black mask to cover his face step into the living room carrying an M4A1 Assault Rifle and point it at the gangsters while another man armed with an MP5 Submachine Gun followed him.

"Put your hands in the air now." The man with the M4 yelled out while the gangsters did the same.

"What the fuck is this Pendejo's you can't just be running into this-." Started one of the Azteca's before he was shut by the man with the MP5 striking him in the side of the head.

"You fucking wetbacks don't get to talk." The man yelled out while slamming his gun against the side of the man's head.

"Wait you can't do this." Yelled another man only to silenced as the man with the M4 fired off three shots into the chest of the gangster forever silencing him.

"Watch us." Said the other man as three others armed with military fatigue carrying an M60 Light Machine Gun, Remington 870 Sniper Rifle, and MK14 EBR stood outside the house watching as a crowd had gathered outside just as more gunshots went off before Primo came flying out the house with blood dripping down his face.

The sight of the Azteca shotcaller seemed to make all the civilians cringe in fear while the gangsters who were standing in the crowd gritted their teeth in anger at the sight of their Veterano being hurt before them.

"Son of a-." started Primo before another gunshot rang out and the group was filled with the screams of Primo who reached for his groin area where the bullet had lodged itself just as the man carrying the M60 Light Machine Gun approached him and quickly grabbed him by the back of his head and forced him to look up at the crowd of people before him.

"Take a good look it's the last thing you're gonna see before you die." The soldier replied with a sick chuckle.

"What is this, you're the National Guard you're not supposed to be doing things like this." Primo shouted with anger in his tone.

"That would be true, if we were actually members of the National Guard wouldn't it said from the lips of Marcus Roman." The soldier's words caused Primo's eyes to widen in shock and fear at what he just learned as he looked into the crowd and yelled out.

"SHIT!" Primo started before Mark Lee pulled the trigger on his Shotgun and blew a hole clean into the back of the Primo's skull ad splattering his blood and brains onto a few of the people in the crowd and causing a few of them to scream out in fear and disgust.

"Puto-." Yelled a Pee Wee Azteca who couldn't have been no older than sixteen but before he could say anymore words he was taken off guard by several shots to the chest. The group then watched as a crowd of people moved to surround the deceased boy and try to stir him awake.

"What are you doing there are women and children here?" yelled a Mexican American man wearing glasses and a suit that showed he'd just gotten home from work. "This isn't right you're just executing people." He added with anger in his tone.

"You spics aren't people." Said Lee loud enough so everyone can hear him.

"You people are fucking bottom feeders is what you are." Mark yelled out trying his hardest to sound like a white redneck. "You cross our borders illegally, take our jobs, and now you're sitting here bitching about us when your kids are out killing people." He yelled out angrily.

"Nobody here is a gang member." Yelled a Honduran woman that was lying next to the deceased.

"He is, or was, and you know who they are." Jimmy added with anger of his own.

"You hide them, cover for them, and that makes you all accountable for everything they've done." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone while a man of Honduran and Mexican descent moved to approach him. "I SAID STEP BACK!" Mark yelled out before shooting the man one-time in the leg with his pistol and causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Whoever wants to approach us next just know this thing has a hundred rounds in it and I'm not afraid to use all of them." He stated while pointed to his M60 Light Machine Gun. He had no intentions of using the heavy weapon nor did he want to shoot the man, but he had a part to play and he had to sell it.

"Please just leave." Yelled a woman who ran from the crowd to the fallen man and immediately started to look him over. As the BSU members looked over the woman they quickly noticed that she did resemble someone else they knew on their opposing side.

"All of this can end if your community gives us what we want or should I say who we want." Mark pointed out while eyeing Carmen closely.

"What do you say brother?" asked Lee as he sent a look to Mark who continued to watch the woman work on the man's leg.

Before Mark could respond though the group was taken off-guard by a series of gunshots erupting in the crowd that caused them to whip their heads and notice three Azteca's shooting at them from behind the cover of a black Glendale and striking Jimmy in the vest and forcing him to fall backwards.

"LIGHT THEM UP!" Mark yelled out.

"No wait!" Carmen yelled back as Mark, Lee, Davey, Eddy, and Buck lifted their guns and fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of the car causing the people to disperece as the powerful rounds from their guns tore through the weak metal on the old Tornado and split through the soft flesh of those on the otherside and instantly killing them.

"Damn!" yelled Mark he lunged forward while noticing that he'd been shot in the back by a Mexican American man armed with a M1 Carbine. The looked to be in his forties and didn't appear to be a gang member so the youngest Roman had to make things look convincing as he fired three rounds from his pistol and shot the man twice in the shoulders and once in the thigh.

This seemed to cause a loud fit of anger amongst the people living in the neighborhood as they started to converge on Mark and the others without fear of being shot or for their own lives as they angrily eyed the false National Guardsmen with hate in their eyes.

"Fall out!" Mark yelled before firing a barrage from his M60 at the ground before the people causing them to step back while the remaining BSU members piled into the Humvee followed by himself before they drove out of the neighborhood with mixed looks on their faces.

"Well that was convincing." Said Lee with a slight smile.

"I don't get it I thought you said our plan was just to kill Primo you didn't say anything about all that extra shit." Stated Jimmy as he looked to Mark who was sitting in the back with the M60 in his hands.

"Yeah but I want those National Guard assholes to feel some heat for arresting Fave. This way they won't just have the black community after them but brown as well. They'll lose face and they'll either have to leave or risk looking like a hate group." Stated Mark while the group eyed him closely.

"Not only that the brown community will be more inclined to give up their gangsters if they don't want more of their kids and family being cut down like this." The Creole added while looking out the window.

"What brought out this spree of blood brother?" asked Davey as he sent a look to the youngest Roman.

"You don't fuck with Lincoln Mackey." Mark shot out as Jimmy drove the Humvee into a warehouse where the group changed clothes and quickly made their way back to Red Stick.

 **Authors Note: And there you have people this chapter is long as shit but I hope you all like it especially the lemon I'm especially proud of that one because it took the longest time to write out of everything.**

 **Yes Ana and Alison did share a quick kiss mostly from Mark forcing it but it does setup for something later. A lot of people are actually wanting to see those two together with Mark since well he's in love with them both, but I decided to only give you a taste of that in this chapter. Will a three-way come down the line maybe, but no promises.**

 **I want to thank Onkwehonwe for allowing me to use Mai in this latest chapter and if some of you are lost as to what happened to Link and what happened to Lee you'll need to go back and read his last two chapters. Remember this is a team effort people so you gotta follow both stories if you want to understand how things are being done at this point.**

 **We also kinda talked it over a few months back on how my characters would fair against his own and in a lot of cases we can't really decide who would win. Think about it Joaquin from Ballads Vs. Mark from Roman Empire or Lee from New Arcadia Vs Paul at the most we can say that this installment of Mark would probably have close battles and would make for one he'll of a Deadliest Warrior episode.**

 **So in a way you can kinda call Mark's fight with Mai a tie since the duo didn't get to exactly finish and while Mai is also IAA and a former Marine she doesn't possess that early level of training that Ana had that allowed her to somewhat dominate Neto and Mark does have some training from a former Ranger. He's never seen combat in the military but he probably can fair against Mai in a shot for shot contest more so then fist fight.**

 **The scene of Link robbing a Vietnamese restaurant is one of the robberies Onkwehonwe glossed over in his last chapter that I decided to show seeing as Lee does have some connections to the Vietnamese in New Arcadia. Oh yeah how'd you like how I got Link out, that was actually the loud way the subtle way was actually them going in disguised as FIB Agents faking a shootout and an explosion and sneaking him out through the back but I figure they would probably be on a time limit.**

 **The scene of Mark and the others dressing up as National Guardsmen and killing Primo and those other Azteca's was a plan I was gonna have a long time ago but instead as police but I decided to change it up seeing as the National Guard is putting the hurt to black now.**

 **The most disturbing scene which to me was what Patrick did to Isabela. I was actually debating on having that in this story mostly because even I have my limits when it comes to pregnant women but I did want to show just how ruthless Patrick is and since he is the New Arcadia Serial Killer like many of you have figured out I decided to have him strike where it hurts.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as the National Guard feels the fallout of Mark's actions, we learn exactly why Patrick is targeting Alison, Felix confronts Lee about what happened, and Mark sits down with one of the Azteca leader to talk a peace.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: An Ending War In New Arcadia**

 **A New War Begins**

 **New Arcadia (Two Days Later)**

The sun seemed to be shining on this new day in New Arcadia as Felix found himself finally out of Ernesto's home at a restaurant in the Rose District with Loka, Task, Adahy, and Miguel. The group mostly was just looking to get Felix out of the house while also taking their minds off Primo's death.

The former Azteca was a good Carnale to all of them and the way he died seemed fucked up at best. He wasn't just killed like any banger he was executed like a dog for everyone to see in front of women and children by the National Guard who also killed seven more people including a man who was just trying to defend the group. It was a sickening sight and message for them all.

As Felix found himself looking up at the news report on a television at the back of the restaurant he couldn't help but to notice with the others the story they were displaying.

" _Tensions seemed to still be mounting between the communities in New Arcadia and members of the National Guard as this morning a man armed with only a knife was detained by the soldiers who claimed he was seeking retribution for their actions."_ A dark brown haired news reporter said as they showed amateur footage of the scene.

" _The Hispanic communities in New Arcadia seem to be the most hurt by this and are looking to get the National Guard to end their occupation in New Arcadia-."_ she started while Miguel gave a loud scoff.

"I hate that fucking term." He shot out with anger in his tone just as the image on the screen changed to a woman of Honduran with long curly black hair and dark sun-kissed skin.

" _We are just trying to live our lives in this city and raise a family but we aren't getting that with bullets flying over our heads every night. First we have New Arcadia gangsters taking shots at us and burning down our homes for the actions of a few but now we have the National Guard who seems to be playing favorites."_ She pointed out with anger in her tone.

"That's what I'm saying." Added Loka as she looked to Felix.

"Trust me, Mark and Ana have a hand to play in this." He stated earning the attention of everyone at the table.

"You think he bought off a few of the National Guard?" asked Task as a picture of the suspected Guardsmen who've been missing over the last few days showed on the screen.

"Bought them off or got them to disappear, it's his MO." The Quechan replied while looking to the television.

"Is killing babies apart of his new MO?" asked Adahy with a hint of anger in his tone. They weren't there to see it and many of them Task included couldn't believe that Mark had a hand to play in the death of Isabela and her baby by who they believed to be Marco and Charlie.

"He's never done it before, but even if he didn't do the cutting himself this bloods on his hands." Said Felix as he gave a low wince at the feeling of the burns on his back causing him a little pain.

"That fucking Mayate better hope we don't come across him or else-." Started Miguel before he was interrupted by Adahy who's eyes had widened before him.

"Well look who I see." Adahy shouted out causing the group to turn their heads and notice two familiar BSU members making their way into a liquor store across the street. "Isn't that Davey and Eddy?" Adahy asked before turning to Felix.

"Yeah it is." The man of Quechan descent pointed out before moving to rise to his feet to Loka's dismay.

"Don't try to be macho idiota." She said causing Felix to let out a low chuckle.

"I wish you'd stop calling me that." He said before finally standing up on both feet with Miguel and Adahy rising up with him. "You guys want to send Mark a clear message?" he asked earning nods from the group before they turned to Task who reluctantly rolled his eyes before standing from the table and moving to follow them out of the restaurant with Loka rolling after them.

As the group slowly went Task drew his cellphone and quickly sent a text message to Mark warning him about what was about to happen to Davey and Eddy. He was still playing a double aent for Ana and he knew if Davey and Eddy turned up dead things would be bad for him so he decided to give the youngest Roman his heads up before it happened.

As the group of brown gangsters entered the liquor store they quickly spotted Davey and Eddy standing by the deli area ordering food from a Vietnamese woman.

"Hey assholes." Adahy yelled out earning the attention of both men who immediately went wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Oh shit!" Davey and Eddy both yelled as Adahy and Miguel led the charge towards them and caused them to get in their fighting stances before being completely overwhelmed by the duo with Davey fighting Miguel and Eddy holding his own against Adahy while the Vietnamese woman screamed loudly.

Despite being taken by surprise Davey seemed to be holding his own well against Miguel as he threw two punches to the man's face and forced him back before Miguel shouldered tackled him into a shelf filled with chips and started to pound into him.

"You're fucking with the wrong people." Davey said before headbutting Miguel and forcing him off him before rolling onto the floor and hitting the man twice in the face.

With Eddy things were different he maybe six feet tall but Adahy was taller at six foot four and he also had more size in the muscles department. To make it worse Adahy was a underground fighter in New Arcadia while Eddy had barely any real combat training aside from what he'd learned in fights. So the duo was an ultimate mix-match.

"Fucking baby killing bitch." Adahy yelled out while throwing two punches at the face of Eddy forcing him back before slamming Eddy head first into the glass door of one of the refrigerators where the drinks were.

As Adahy went to approach the fauxhawked BSU Member Eddy was ready and quickly grabbed a can of Sprunk and spun around with enough force that when the aluminum beverage can hit the side of Adahy's face it literally blew up and splashed sticky lemon smelling liquid onto the face and into the hair of the Creek Warrior who had to take a few steps back as blood dripped from his cheek.

"Cheap shot taking-." Adahy started before looking up and watching as Davey grabbed another can of Sprunk and tossed it at him catching him in the center of the face and knocking him backwards with the force of the can exploding across his face.

"Say it don't spray it." Eddy yelled out through the blood leaking from his forehead before he turned to Davey who was balling up in a corner while Miguel pounded into his back.

"Hey asshole catch." Eddy yelled before tossing the can and hitting Miguel square in the mouth with the force of the can actually blooding his mouth and causing him to grab his mouth and giving Davey a moment to act as he threw two punches to the man's face before kicking him away and causing him to fall backwards into a Slushy machine.

As Eddy went to throw another can soda that unintendedly hit Task in the side of the head he was quickly taken off guard by two can of sardines hitting him square in the mouth courtesy of Felix and Loka who caused the BSU member to turn his head and eye them angrily before quickly approaching only to be stopped as Adahy grabbed a bottle of beer and slammed it over the head of Eddy knocking him back and causing more blood to leak from the side of his head.

"Fucking piece of shit." Adahy yelled out before throwing several punches into the face of Eddy until his nose was broken and blood was oozing from his mouth before he was taken off-guard by Davey jumping on his back and putting him in a sleeper hold.

Davey's chokehold was locked in tightly but he wasn't the first person to try and put the Creek Warrior in a chokehold and he knew he wouldn't be the last so Adahy quickly responded by running backwards and ramming Davey's back against the wall of the store before reaching behind his back grabbing Davey by both of his arms and flipping him forward until he came down back first and hard on the top shelf of a series of shelves filled with junk food with enough force to send him crashing through all four shelves until he hit the concrete ground hard.

The sound of the shelves breaking was loud and seemed to send a disgusting sound throughout the store that even froze the Vietnamese cashier as she and the others looked at the sprawled out body of Davey who lay helpless on the ground with a blank expression on his face and blood leaking from his mouth.

"Fucking bitch." Said Adahy as he spit on the chest of Davey while Miguel stood up wiping the blood from his mouth before approaching the large Native.

"Let's get to sending that message." Said Miguel as he grabbed a broken beer bottle and stand over the downed Davey only to be stopped by a bag of chips hitting him square in the face and causing him to lift his head and notice a familiar Chinese and Creole men standing at the front of the store.

"Well look whose here." Said Adahy as he eyed both Lee and Mark angrily while the two men looked at the downed Davey and Eddy.

"You have ten seconds to step away from them or else we're putting you all on your asses." Said Mark with a hint of anger in his tone as he eyed Adahy closely.

"You're not calling shots anymore in this Mark." Adahy yelled out while eyeing Mark angrily.

"We gave you the benefit of the doubt of not going after you despite you choosing your side in this war, but I guess now we don't have to hold back against you anymore." Mark said with a hint of anger in his tone while Lee turned to Felix who was standing protectively over Loka.

"Hey Felix how's that brand feel?" he asked with a chuckle in his tone while noticing Loka move closer to the man of Quechan descent. "Hold on…is that really why you betrayed us Felix?" Lee asked causing everyone to turn their heads to Felix and Loka. "You gotta be fucking kidding me out of all the pussy in the barrio you went after the one with her own handicap sticker." He pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"And whose fault is that?" Loka asked.

"Yours if you ask me, you know there's always the gangster in the wheelchair and it just so happens to be your ass." The Chinese man shot back with a laugh. "I'm actually surprised you haven't just rolled into traffic yet, dudes have a hard time being in wheelchairs but I can only imagine how hard it is for you." He added.

"Shut up Lee." Felix yelled out while Lee continued his verbal assault.

"Hey do you lie awake at night asking yourself to be killed because imagine what all you've survived and what all you're living with. You watched your brother and friends get slaughtered by Mark and cut apart to be eaten by some cannibals, dumped in a swamp, and now you can't even take a shit without someone being in the bathroom with you. Talk about the fucked up life." Lee points out with a smile.

"I'm warning you." Felix added while Loka continued to sit in silence with her head.

"I'll tell you what after we're done here I'll happily roll you back into that swamp that was supposed to be your tomb and this time I'll make sure to cut your wrist so you'll be serving a purpose to the alligator. Hey since you're legs don't work will he get a full meal or half?" Lee asked with a sick chuckle.

"A BABY KILLER LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO TALK!" Felix shouted to the confusion of Mark and Lee who watched the Mexican man run at them despite his injuries with anger in his eyes and face. "THIS IS FOR CHEETAH, PRIMO, ISABELLA, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU FUCKERS HURT!" Felix yelled out while moving to punch Lee but his body still wasn't fully healed from the burning so the Chinese man was easily able to sidestep him before throwing a hard knee strike into the center of Felix's chest.

"First rule always target the weak points." Lee shot out before dropping an elbow strike in the center of Felix's already hurt back just over his bandages and causing him to shout out in pain before Lee repeated the process only for Miguel to run at the Chinese man and tackle him to the ground while Mark and Adahy continued to stare each other down.

"It's just you and me." The Creek Warrior said while Mark shook his head.

"No it's not." Mark pointed out to the man's confusion only for Adahy to be taken off-guard by a piece of cold steel slamming across the center of his back and causing a stinging feeling to wash over his entire body while a loud clanging sound filled the room as the Creek turned his head around and noticed Buck standing behind him with a steel folding chair in hands.

"Why you-." Adahy started only to be stopped by another chair shot that caught him in the side of the head courtesy of Jimmy who watched as Adahy struggled to stay on his feet while Buck tossed his chair to Mark who quickly caught it and slammed it over the back of Adahy with enough force to create another loud clanging sound.

"I'll be damned if I fight your ass straight up, you don't deserve a fair fight after them." Mark yelled out before moving to punch Adahy once in the face and causing a cut to form on his cheek while Jimmy handed him his chair and watched as Mark hit Adahy again across the back with the chair.

"Come on baby boy daddy ain't here to help you." Lee pointed out only for Miguel to swing and catch him three times in the face bloodying the Chinese man's mouth and causing Lee to kick Miguel in the abdomen to get him to fall backwards.

"I'm gonna break your fucking spines like I did your friends." Miguel pointed out while spitting blood causing Lee's eyes to widen at the news. He along with the others had assumed Neto was responsible for all the pain Viktor and Miller had felt over their course of being tortured so to hear that Miguel had a hand in it as well seemed to drive the Chinese man mad as he growled at Miguel who was taken off-guard by Buck swinging his steel chair, hitting him in the center of his back, and causing him to fall forward with his arms outstretched while Lee charged him and knocked the Azteca to the ground before beginning to pound into his face.

"Stand up from this." Mark yelled out as he repeatedly hit Adahy in the back, stomach, shoulders, arms, and legs with the steel chair until it was almost bent up. The New Arcadia Creole even resorted to thrusting the top of the chair into the midsection of Adahy almost to the point where the Creek Warrior was spitting blood from his mouth.

"Let's end this." Mark said while looking to Buck who handed his chair while Lee drew a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Miguel's hand before handing him from the top of a counter leaving him with both of his arms outstretched over his head and exposing his midsection while Lee moved behind the counter.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Lee asked the cowering Vietnamese woman before grabbing her heavy wooden broomstick and breaking off the bottom in and just leaving him with a hard heavy stick.

"Task get up." Loka yelled out while looking to the Lakota who was still knocked out from the can of drink hitting him in the side of the head. The hit he took was hard and actually knocked him out so the Lakota was unaware of what was about to transpire but if he could stop it he definitely would because if he could see Jimmy and Buck holding Adahy's head down on the hard counter of the store while Mark stood over him with the steel chair he would have most definitely intervened.

"Felix." The woman then turned to Felix who seemed to be frozen in pain from the shot he took to the back that hit him in his burns. He didn't have to remove his bandages to know his injuries were probably worse now with the hit.

A loud clacking sound quickly captured the attention of the female Azteca as she turned her head and noticed that Lee had slammed the hard end of the broomstick into the side of Miguel causing him to shout out in pain from the hit while a red sore was starting to form where the stick had impacted.

"This is what happens when you fuck with our brothers. First Link now Davey and Eddy so now you gotta feel it and don't worry this maybe the Rose District but it's still the 3rd Ward and ain't no cops coming for another five minutes." Lee yelled out before swinging the broomstick almost like it was a bat and hitting Miguel again in the side before doing it again and again until there was literally blood leaking from a small wound the man's side that had developed from his skin splitting open.

As Loka watched in sadness and pain she was then taken off-guard by a loud clanging sound that got the attention of everyone in the store as Mark brought the chair down on the top of Adahy's head smushing it between the hard counter top and the hard metal of the chair and causing him to fall back onto the ground literally gazed from the shot.

Mark then responded by hitting him again in the head with the chair before letting him hit the ground with blood leaking from the top of his head and staining the white tiled floor of the store while Felix looked on with fear, sadness, and anger in his heart as he eyed Mark angrily before noticing the man moving over to Loka.

"NO!" he shouted before moving to stand back up only to be stopped by Jimmy slamming his chair against his back and causing Felix to again shout out again in pain while Mark kneeled before Loka who merely spit in his face causing Mark to smile before grabbing her by her hair and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"If you want everyone here to live, I suggest you start talking to me about this baby killer thing." Mark said while eyeing the woman who seemed frozen in fear.

 **1 Hour Later**

"Outta the way." Yelled Ernesto as he ran through the halls of New Arcadia General Hospital with Cruz and Neto as they forced their way through a series of people before arriving at a room where Miguel, Felix, Loka, and Task where located.

"Fucking shit what happened?" Ernesto asked while approaching Miguel who was lying unconscious with bandages wrapped around his side.

"We saw two of Mark's guys going into a store in the Rose District. Adahy, Miguel, and Felix went to fight them and they were winning…until Mark showed up." Loka stated while looking to the group.

"Where is Adahy now?" asked Cruz with concern in his voice.

"Damn near in a fucking coma Mark beat him over the head with a chair to the point where he died on the way over here until they brought him back." She pointed out.

"What happened after that?" asked Ernesto.

"He asked me why we called them baby killers. He went quiet for a few seconds before telling that Chino to call an ambulance Felix and the others." She replied to the group's confusion.

'Why would he want an ambulance to come and save them?" Ernesto asked with a raised brow.

"Does it matter we need to strike back at that mixed blooded Mayate for this shit." Shouted Cruz with anger in his tone.

"We can't just go after Mark and his crew like we did in the past the National Guard will come after us and we'll have more problems." Stated Ernesto.

"Well we can't just let this go unanswered." Cruz shot back just as Neto's cellphone started to ring causing the former Zapatista to move to answer it.

"Who is this?" he asked before hearing an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone.

 **Present (Red Stick Ten Days Later)**

Things were starting to return to Mark as he slowly opened his eyes and realized he was lying face down on the bed of the groups clubhouse in Red Stick. It wasn't safe for him or any of the other BSU members to stay at their home in New Arcadia after the Azteca's paid him a visit.

As Mark slowly started to rise up from his prone position he couldn't help but to admit that every organ and muscle in his body felt like it had just been shot crushed by a Mini-Van. Neto had forced him to take Heroin until he overdosed, but Alison brought him back from the brink of death even after fifteen minutes of being dead.

He was alive but he was feeling the affects of it. His heart had stopped and the lack of oxygen to his brain did cause some minor brain damage to him that could have been worse if Alison didn't perform CPR on him. He still had some problems with remembering and his nerves did hurt every few seconds and from time to time he had to remember how to move. The doctors said these problems would be gone in a few days but some damage may remain.

In the past few days though Mark was getting better, but his body did still ache and he did go through the stages of heroin withdrawal and he'd admit that had to be one of the most unpleasant life experiences he's ever been through.

"Damn!" the Creole said while slowly moving to throw his legs over the bed only to be caught off-guard as his bedroom door opened and he noticed a familiar redheaded woman standing on the otherside wearing a pair of black running shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Don't!" Alison said without giving a formal greeting and only giving the youngest Roman a serious look that made him chuckle.

"Sorry, but the doctor said I have to move around some days." Mark replied before slowly standing up on his feet and moving to walk towards Alison who stood by with her arms folded across her chest as Mark made his way over to her. He was moving at his normal speed but he didn't want to go out in a full sprint less me may he lose his balance and fall.

"See!" he said while smiling at Alison.

"Hard-head." She said before making her way to the back of the clubhouse where Mark followed her with a slow stride.

It had been a long couple of days for him with the attack that killed Primo, taking out Adahy, jumping Neto, getting sent to tribal jail and spending a few days in lockup, and the OD and things only seemed to be getting worse as he turned his head to a television that was showing the news.

" _Violence and protesting is still high in the city of New Arcadia these last couple of days. First it was with the National Guard's questionable raid on a Hispanic Community in Lincoln Parish then it was followed by a series of murders across the city."_ The news woman stated causing Mark to keep his eyes on the TV while Alison turned back to look at him.

" _First it was with the death of 20 year old Tricia Palms who was found raped and strangled just a few short days ago in New Arcadia. The news of the girls brutal death went wide and many protestors descended on New Arcadia in search of the young girls killer."_ She started just as a video started to play on the news. This video featured a well-dressed Caucasian man with short brown and wearing a grey pants suit. Mark recognized this man as being James Weston the leader of the Dixie Union of America.

" _Uncalled for, that's the only phrase that comes to mind when I think of this heinous crime. A young woman who had a long life ahead of her is dead solely because she made the wrong kind of friends-."_ He started causing Mark to give a low growl.

"Dixie Union of America. I've never heard of them before." Stated Alison as she eyed the man on the television.

"Dixie Union is basically the Klan." Replied Mark earning Alison's attention. "A few years ago a couple of their members spray painted "God Hates Niggers," one the side of a church in the 9th Ward and a couple of their members were accused of killing a woman during Hurricane Katherine." He pointed out to Alison's shock.

"When he says made the wrong kind of friends, that's what racist white people say when white people turn up dead and blame their black friends." He said to Alison's confusion.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"New Arcadia isn't a big city and I knew that girl. She got around in the hood, she didn't go out with the hood niggas just the guys who could make it." Mark replied while Alison nodded her head before turning back to the television.

" _Police named Darius Roux, an honor student at New Arcadia University and a well-known Homosexual, as the lead suspect in the case for being the man last seen with her. Before Roux could be taken into custody though he later turned up dead as the result of a hate crime in New Arcadia and DNA test from Tricia's body proved him innocent."_ The reporter continued. " _This still didn't stop hundreds from New Arcadia and Red Stick's African American community from taking to the streets and protesting over the man's death."_ The screen then flashed to that of an African American man wearing a black suit, glasses, and red, black, and green Kufi then took the stage.

" _This is a horrible crime, a young brother who was making something of himself is accused of killing some young white girl and is brutally killed for it. And do the police do something about it…I see more black and whites shaking down young black men then going into those upscale white neighborhoods and asking them questions."_ He yelled out.

"Did you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah he grew up in the 3rd right around the corner from us. He and Martin were good friends and wanted to stay away from the life and we accepted that…it hurts to see him go out like that." Mark replied while clenching his fist angrily. Alison could see the hurt and pain his eyes from the news of the boys death and she could tell he was pissed off about it almost to the point of acting.

" _Just days later New Arcadia was struck by another tragic death when another New Arcadia University student was killed. This one was Maya Pham who was found in a park with a gunshot wound to the head and signs of being brutally raped. Her accused killers Jamal Pierce and Arnold Lansdale are still at large but the cities Asian American community are up in arms."_ The picture then changed to an elderly Vietnamese man who had assimilated to America wearing a black suit with grey hair, dark brown skin, and looking at the camera with an angry look on his face.

" _Enough is enough for too long the Asian American Community has played victim to all manner of men within the city of New Arcadia and across the country and we're fed up with it. This heinous crime needs to be solved and stop looking at us Asian American's like we're the group to be picked on with no-."_ the man started before the feed was cut Alison was taken by surprise by this but Mark knew it was coming whenever there was civil unrest within the Asian American communities the media barely covered it mostly because they knew covering it was a snore fest because it was all talk with no action.

It was interesting though because through the crowd of Asian Americans in New Arcadia the sight of a familiar Chinese American BSU member standing in the crowd seemed to easily catch the attention of Mark and Alison.

"Did Lee know her?" Alison asked while sending a look to Mark who gave a loud scoff.

"He didn't know her, but he did know her brother." Mark replied. "Her brother is a soldier in the Vietnamese Mob." Mark replied to Alison's shock.

"Viet Family?" She asked with a raised brow.

"On the East Coast they're called Destined to Murder, but down here we just call them the Viet Family or Vietnamese Mob or at least I do anyway." Mark replied while leaning against the table in the living room. "New Arcadia has had a pretty big Vietnamese population since after the war so it only makes for them to be here. The Vietnamese in the city are small and there are only about three gangs that fall under them but they have a lot of power within the Asian community in New Arcadia." He finished while Alison continued to eye him closely. It seemed almost unreal to her that there could be such an organization within the city.

"So what do you think is gonna happen?" Alison asked as Mark looked out the window of the house before retorting.

"Those guys accused of the rape were never caught." He started earning Alison's attention. "They were never caught because Joe's hiding them." He finished to her shock. "Whenever we need to lay low for a few days until time passes over there's a place Joe likes to send guys to hide and protects them and I figure these guys are no different." Mark replied before Alison watched a wide smile graciously pass his face.

"Which is one of the things I'm gonna find interesting today." He added to her confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised brow.

"The Vietnamese are gonna sitdown with Joe later today and they're gonna want both guys involved in that rape. I can see it now, the BGA won't want to give up the black guy and only offer the white guy and the Vietnamese will take that as a sign of disrespect and go out and take him themselves." Mark stated.

"Starting a new war between Black and Asian." Alison pointed out.

"Maybe or maybe not, Joe gets his drugs from the BGA who gets them from a Cartel but Joe get's heroin from the Vietnamese to sell that the BGA doesn't know about so that money goes directly to his pocket. So as you can tell this is gonna be a funny negotiation." Mark let out with a chuckle.

"Wil Lee be there?" The FIB Agent asked while Mark looked away from her.

"Great I want you all to get out of a war and now you're being dragged into another." Alison yelled out with anger in her tone and somewhat startling Mark who watched her make her way into the kitchen while he sent a look to the television where he saw three groups of protestors in Downtown New Arcadia.

After a few seconds of eyeing the television the youngest Roman finally broke his gaze away from the television and made his way into the kitchen where he noticed Link making his way into the living room.

"I miss anything?" he asked while running his hands through his dyed red hair. Ever since the incident with him robbing a number of people across New Arcadia, the once blonde haired man was now lying low. He stayed mostly inside and had to dye his hair red just to keep from being recognized after his face was plastered all over the news.

He didn't like the new look, but it was coming along well with the group especially Jimmy who didn't feel so alone being the only Ginger in the group anymore.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Mark replied while making his way to Alison while Link moved to answer the door after hearing a knock on the otherside of it.

As Mark entered the guest room he quickly noticed Alison sitting on the edge of the bed with her head down in her hands before quickly approaching her with an emotionless look in his eyes. The youngest Roman then kneeled down before the FIB Agent and planted a quick kiss on the top of her forehead before pulling her head down on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He said in a reassuring tone. "I prom-." He then started to make his normal promise but before he could get the words out he was taken off-guard by a new voice entering the fray.

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep Marcus." Stated Ana causing both Mark and Alison to look back at the woman who was standing in the doorway with her usual half-smile and he her hand on her hip.

"Mind telling us where you've been?" he asked with a hint of anger in his tone. It's been almost a week since he saw the Chinese IAA Agent and in the time of him being drugged he had to admit he was kinda worried about her.

"I do have other matters to see to Marcus not just yourself." She replied while moving over to the youngest Roman to look him over before rubbing his cheek and then turning to Alison. "You took care of him well." She stated while looking to the IAA Agent.

"It's becoming a hobby." She jokingly replied with a slight chuckle while also wondering about the whereabouts of Ana.

"Why are you here?" asked Link as he quickly entered the room and leaned on the door.

"I like the new look." Ana said with a slight smile while Link rubbed his hair. "I need to take Mark for a few hours." She stated to the confusion of the group.

"Why?" asked Alison with much concern in her voice as she eyed the Chinese IAA Agent. "He's still too weak to do anything serious." She pointed out while looking to Mark who gave a low scoff. He still felt weak because of the overdose but he wouldn't doubt his abilities were still better than most.

"Don't worry he won't be doing anything that can get him killed or hurt." She stated with a smile. "Me and him just need to have one of our famous talks." she finished.

"Ah hell." Said Mark earning the attention of everyone. "She's gonna yell at me." He pointed out.

"I'm not gonna yell at you." Ana replied.

"Yeah you not gonna yell you gonna give me that stern talk like a disappointed mother." Mark shot back with Ana deciding to ignore him.

"So can I take Mark off your hands?" Ana asked while sending a look to Alison who remained silent before responding.

"Yeah you can take him." The FIB Agent replied while Mark sent her a disappointed look. In truth she didn't want the youngest Roman to leave, for his own safety and Ana's vague reason for taking him, but she had to relent, it had been a week since any of them saw Ana and she felt Mark needed time with the woman. "His guns stay here though." She added earning a slight nod from Alison.

"I can live with that." Ana said with a slight smile and a slow chuckle. "Where he's going and who he's meeting he won't be needing one. Plus we have a lot to discuss about what's been going on these last few days." She added to the group's confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Mark asked while looking to Ana with a raised brow.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things seemed to be going slow for Jimmy as he found himself sitting in the driver's seat of a black pickup truck while a black duffel bag rested in the passenger seat beside him.

The redheaded BSU member was deep in Azteca territory and had been sitting there since finding out about what happened to Mark. He was out for revenge and Lee would be here him helping him but the Chinese American man had other matters to attend to. The racial violence in New Arcadia was getting out of hand with white angry at black, black angry at white, and yellow angry at both black and white and it seemed to be getting worse.

He had been listening to the song The Broken by Fireball Ministry for the last five minutes but the song had ended and as he changed the radio station he found an interesting news broadcast on KKKlassics Radio.

" _A young woman was raped and killed in New Arcadia and nothing seems to be being done about it. These past few months these animals in New Arcadia have been running wild and even with the National Guard in the city and if the government can't protect us I say we-."_ The man on the radio started before Jimmy changed the station again and finding the song Worthy Amongst the Worthless by Coldrun.

He knew the radio station was basically run by the Dixon Union, or as Mark called them The New Age Klan. One of the ways Skinheads and White Nationalist got people to join their side was by taking advantage of the racial tension like this one to recruit followers into their cause. It was something they were known for and a tactic they used once to recruit him in Dockington after he was jumped by some black drug dealers.

When he told Mark about the Skinheads and getting jumped Mark took care of the dealers, but the BGA gave him a mission and he ended up shooting the recruiter six times in the back. It was his first solo kill and he still didn't know how to feel about it. The BGA had paid him three thousand for killing the man and Mark's Shotcaller, Barksdale, had given him a few choice words that still wrung out in his ears.

" _I can deal with white people. We can eat in the same restaurants, go to the movies, and some of them can live in my hood…but they need to know the rules. The number one rule is ain't nobody gonna look at me like they better than me."_

That phrase rang through Jimmy's head mostly because he felt like he was directing that mostly to he and Link since they were the only white boys that worked for him.

Jimmy didn't like White Nationalist for that reason and because his genes are mostly split between two groups Irish and Slavic. His grandfather was a Jewish Immigrant from a town that was once a part of the early Russian Empire. White Nationalist hated blacks, Catholics, and Jews especially so he saw great reason to hate them for it.

But he was gonna hate himself as well for what he was about to do.

As he looked out the front window of the truck he noticed a several Azteca's standing in front of a house talking amongst each other and cracking jokes while taking sips from a beer bottle.

"I guess it's show time." He said before looking down and further restraining the National Guard Uniform he was wearing and then moving for his duffel bag and pulling out an M4A1 Assault Rifle, M9A1 Beretta, two Hand Grenades, and a Combat Knife.

He didn't like what he was about to do not because he would be killing Azteca's, he had no problem with that and wanted revenge for Mark, Davey, and Eddy. No…he hated the role he had to play in order to get his revenge. Still he had received an order, not from Mark but from Ana so it was a must that he had to follow it, no matter how much he hated it.

After checking his guns the BSU member of Irish and Slavic descent quickly wrapped a black mask around his mouth and threw on a pair of dark sunglasses before jumping out the side of his truck and running to the house with the Azteca's with his Rifle raised.

"Get the fuck back across the border roaches." He yelled out earning the attention of the group who could only watch as he got into the shouldered firing stance that he and Mark were both known to take and fired off three shots that struck one Azteca, a man with a black wife beater and blue bandanna tied around his head cholo style in the twice in the chest and once in the arm.

He then shot the man with the beer bottle five times in the chest with the powerful 5.56 Rounds tearing through his shirt and coating the white walls on the outside of the small box house red while the sound of his beer bottle shattering as it hit the ground seemed to fill the ears of the stunned Azteca's as Jimmy moved into cover behind a car before shooting down the remaining men before starting to reload.

Jimmy wasn't in the Louisiana National Guard but he was once a member of the New Austin National Guard before becoming joining the Army Reserve. He hadn't seen combat like the Middle East but he was trained, not on the level of walking into an entire neighborhood and wiping it out like Mark but trained enough to hold his own in a gunfight.

After loading a fresh magazine into his Rifle the BSU member lifted his head and quickly spotted some Azteca's coming out of their homes armed with Pistols, Submachine Guns, and Shotguns.

"Come and get me fuckers." Jimmy yelled out before rolling over the hood of his car and firing off six shots that struck a man who was more than likely a Veterano in the face right at his upper lip and blew out a few of his teeth in the process.

"You fucking National Guard Putos are gonna pay for all this shit." Yelled an Azteca member who appeared to be mixed with Mexican and Salvadoran and who's skin was somewhat darker than most black people. Jimmy could even detect a hint of a slight Arizona accent in the way he talked.

"Guess they didn't get all of them." Said Jimmy as he put his Rifle on the hood of the car and fired off three shots that hit the man in the chest and left him sprawling forward before tripping and rolling across the ground.

After dropping another Azteca with a Shotgun with a headshot Jimmy was taken off-guard as six more came around the side of a house and managed to hit him four times in the back with all the shots hitting him in the vest.

"Damn!" Jimmy said as he lifted his Rifle and fired off the last seven bullets he had in the magazine and struck an Azteca six times in the chest before moving to grab one of the Grenades, pulling the pin with his teeth almost like an action hero, and then tossing the explosive into the group who tried to run away but was quickly taken off their feet and blow away by the explosion with one man losing both of his legs and another having a big chunk of shrapnel caught in the center of his back.

After taking down the group Jimmy loaded his last magazine into his gun. He had only brought the three because he was only supposed to drop a few bodies not wage a full-on war and then bail out as quick as possible but the redheaded man was in his own world and decided that just a few more bodies couldn't hurt.

After shooting down another Azteca he noticed three Glendale's making their way down the road towards his location. The Azteca's were bringing in reinforcements so he couldn't overstay his welcome. With that in mind he quickly fired off the last of his magazine into the windshield of the first Glendale killing both the passenger and driver who slammed his foot down on the petal in the process and rammed the Glendale into the side of someone's house.

"Oh shit!" Jimmy said hoping that a civilian wasn't inside the house. He like many of the other BSU members were still feeling down about Isabela and her dead baby. None of them had actually did the killing or knew about it but it still weighed on their heads.

Jimmy was then taken out of his thoughts as two more shots struck him in the side of his vest and caused him to roll to cover as he noticed a Mexican American man wearing a black wife beater with a tattoo of a Prayer Hand on his upper right arm run out of his home firing a AK-47 Assault Rifle at him. After being hit Jimmy immediately rolled to cover behind the side of a truck while the gangster showered it with rounds.

"Come on out and face your death you racist fucking gringo." The man yelled out as Jimmy drew his M9A1 Pistol and blindly fired four shots at the man who was wearing a vest of his own and managed to just shrug off the hits.

"You need to do better than that Cabron." He yelled out while Jimmy looked underneath the truck and noticed the legs of the man moving towards the truck and with that he noticed a clear shot and the BSU member took it.

"I Know!" he yelled out before falling flat on the ground and firing four shots that hit the gangster twice in his right foot blowing off his most of his toes, once in the ankle, and in the top of his leg causing him to scream out in pain at the shocked feeling before tumbling over and falling shoulder first on the ground.

"DAMN!" He yelled before looking up and noticing Jimmy lying under the truck eyeing him angrily with his Pistol aimed directly at him. "Oh Shit-!" he started before Jimmy pulled the trigger and fired a shot that went clean through the man's forehead and blew a huge chunk off the top of the man's head and sent his body flying backwards in the process.

After shooting the man the BSU member decided it was time for him to leave and as he went to hit head for his truck he was taken off-guard by three shots hitting him in the back causing him to look back at what was behind him. He was expecting to see more Cholo's but instead he saw three Chola's eyeing him with anger, hatred, sadness, and fear in their eyes as they gazed him down.

The first seems to have been the one to have shot him as she had a smoking Glock 17 in her hands aimed at him. She was a rather thick woman of Honduran descent with light brown skin, long curly black hair, bright brown eyes, dark black lipstick, and arched eyebrows while wearing a black spaghetti shirt that showed off her bust, black jeans, and white low top shoes.

The second was a lot more skinner and looked somewhat more innocent then the first as she stood looking at Jimmy with tears in her wide brown eyes. Her skin was around the same shade but her clothes were different unlike the first she was wearing a blue sports bra under a blue shirt with only the top buttons buttoned, khaki pants, and low top shoes.

The last was around the same shade as the first but her eyes were more squinted and gave her an almost Asian appearance and she appeared to be the youngest of the group and was wearing a blue shirt, black khaki shorts that hung down to reveal her thong, and black shoes.

"You killed our brother you fucking puto." The girl with the gun screamed out at Jimmy who only gave a low scoff.

"Bitch please, I've done a lot worse." He yelled out with more truth in his tone then he would like to admit. He'd killed their brother but in his life time he's orphaned children, widowed wives, and left once whole families broken in an instant. He didn't like to say it out loud but it was as true as it got.

This seemed to make the girl angrier as she quickly squeezed the trigger on her gun and shot Jimmy again in the vest and caused him to fall back into his truck before driving off while the woman continued to shoot after him.

"Shit!" Jimmy said while pulling out his cellphone and dialing Lee's number. "Yeah it's done brother." He replied.

 **Meanwhile**

"Alright thanks brother." Lee said before hanging up his phone and then moving to lift his head up and notice Sonny talking with a man of Vietnamese descent with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, black eyes hidden behind a pair of shades, and a black suit.

This man's name Donny Pham and he was the older brother of Maya Pham the young woman who was murdered a few days ago.

In the world of gangsters everything can seemed like a hit or a sign of disrespect and this situation didn't seem no different than any other. The Viet Family didn't know if Donny's sister was just another wrong place wrong time deal or a message that was to be sent to them directly. Either way it went though, they were out for blood and they would soon take it.

"Hey Sonny." Lee called out earning the attention of the Vietnamese man who quickly lifted his head to look at Lee before making his way over to the man.

"What's up Lee?" Sonny asked with a raised brow.

"Anything change since yesterday?" Lee aske earning a shake of the head from Sonny.

"No and the boys are getting tired of waiting." Sonny retorted. "The boss has finally been able to get in touch with Joe and setup a sit down but if things don't go our way-." He started before Lee interrupted him.

"I understand and I want you to know my loyalties are here." Lee stated earning a nod from the man.

"I'll hold you to that. You've been helping us for two years almost to the point where you're in the Family, but you should understand if guys are second guessing you because of your relationship with Joe and the Roman Family." He replied while Lee nodded his head.

"Understood but I wouldn't say Joe and the Roman Family are on the same page." Lee shot back to the man's confusion. "In a few hours, I'm gonna get a phone call with the location of these cocksuckers so have a team ready to leave on my say so." He finished earning a slight nod from Sonny.

"This to show your loyalty?" Sonny asked with a slight smile.

"Always brother." Lee shot back before watching Sonny walk back over to Donnie who eyed the Chinese man angrily. It was true there was some animosity to some members of the Viet Family towards Lee not only because he was Chinese but because of his relationship with Mark.

It was this reason that out of the two years Lee had been working under Sonny that he'd never met the actual boss of the Viet Family or even been in the same room as the man. It was something he didn't really care about but he still liked the idea of being respected.

 **Elsewhere**

"I like how you give my guys assignments without me knowing about it." Mark stated while looking to Ana from the passenger seat of her car as they drove on the interstate and made their way into New Arcadia.

"There are matters for them to do as well, besides none of you like to keep still." Ana stated while Mark looked out the window of the car and noticed a few people protesting outside the car about these last few days of violence in the city.

"Why'd you bring me here, this isn't the best place for me to be right now." Mark asked while continuing to look out at the city he called his own. He was from here and in the past few days it was on the verge of tearing itself apart from the inside.

New Arcadia was a strong city, one of the strongest in the country. You never hear stories of Los Santos or Liberty City surviving things like floods, hurricanes, tornadoes, and ethnic clashes as still standing tall. New Arcadia was though, but it seems like this would be something that destroys it.

"I brought you here so you can see the cost of what your war is bringing down on everyone." She replied while Mark lowered his head. These protests started because of three unsolved murders but prior to that the city was already split with his war with brown.

"Every war has its collateral damage." He let out while Ana nodded her head.

"Yes but how much collateral damage are you willing to dish out." She shot out causing Mark to go silent while lowering his head in disappointment. "In a few hours Neto is gonna be on a plane back to Los Santos." She let out to Mark's shock as he looked up at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Mai was finally able to break through to Neto and now he'll be leaving and since he's leaving you can finally end this damn war." She stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

'Why would I do that, since he's gone I can finally wipe those fucking Ass-Takers off the fucking map?" he asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

"There has been enough blood spilled in this war Marcus and we don't need more because we have a bigger problem at hand." Ana let out while Mark gave her a confused look before noticing that they had arrived at their home in New Arcadia.

As they stepped out of the car Mark hesitated a bit before following Ana inside of the house where they noticed the door was a little bent off the hinges after being kicked open. As they entered the living room Mark quickly noticed that the living was partly trashed and to his shock there was still a small amount of the heroin he was forced to snort on the table.

Upon looking at it, Mark could feel his blood begin to boil and Ana could feel it as well as she watched as Mark slammed his fist down on the glass table with enough force to shatter it while looking at the broken glass with wild eyes.

"You have to understand me when I say I'm against this truce." Mark shot out while Ana nodded her head.

"I understand, but you have to understand when I say that both me and Alison are tired of seeing you hurt." Ana shot back while Mark lowered his head in anger before finally speaking out.

"You mentioned something else that we need to deal with, what is it?" Mark asked while eyeing Ana closely as she remained silent for a few seconds before speaking out.

"Patrick is the New Arcadia Serial Killer." She let out to Mark's shock and surprise.

"Are you sure?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Patrick was the one who killed that woman and her baby, and the look on his face after he'd done it…it was the look of a serial killer and I know it well." Ana let out while Mark looked to the ground.

"I don't understand how, why would he?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I talked to Devlin about him and he confirmed it." Ana stated to Mark's confusion.

"We now know Patrick as the New Arcadia Serial Killer, but a few years ago he went by another name…the Butcher of New England." She stated with Mark paying close attention to her.

"Patrick had a hard life, his father was a Jew and his mother was Irish. His father would beat him, his mother would beat him, he had a strict religious upbringing from both parents, and when he was nine he watched his dad beat his older brother to death and lie to police saying he fell down a flight of stairs." She started.

"Even with all of that he was able to make his way through college and get a job as an accountant all the while picking up and killing prostitutes across the Northeast. He even gave a detailed time where he chased a woman down in an ice cream truck before running her over and slicing her up to the point where the only parts of outside flesh was her breast." She stated. "After getting caught he was sentenced to life imprisonment…that was until Devlin saw a use for him." She finished.

"And what was that use?" Mark asked while watching Ana look away from him.

"To tear us apart." She replied to Mark's confusion.

"Patrick has been working for Devlin for a while now as a hired hitman in exchange for his freedom. He sent Patrick to New Arcadia to do what he does best…cause chaos and murder. He knew his actions would draw the attention of the FIB and Alison." She finished before looking back to Mark. "Devlin manipulated the system so that Ali would come back to New Arcadia with the hopes that with her here it would drive a wedge between you and me."

"Guess he didn't account for Alison being with Steve did he?" Mark asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, that's why he's tried to kill Steve. He has the belief that with Steve out of the way Alison will go back to you." She finished causing Mark to look at the ground before looking up with an angrily look in his eyes.

"Where is Patrick now?" Mark asked with anger in his tone.

"He's on his way to Liberty City with Charlie and Marco." She replied to Mark's confusion. "Marco's gang, the Dominican Trinities, were hit by a combined force of Marabunta and a Mexican gang in Liberty City called Pocos Pero Locos. Amongst them was a man that's been on the IAA's radar for a very long time, they call him Baba Yaga." She added to Mark's confusion.

"Baba Yaga, the Boogeyman." Mark let out while Ana nodded her head.

"He's Russian Mob and ex-KGB, killed a few of Marco's friends and left a threat. He even threatened me." She said causing Mark to eye her closely. "Neto is one thing, but we don't want to start a war with this man Marcus because I doubt even I can beat him." Ana stated causing Mark to lift his head at her remark.

"He's that dangerous?" he asked earning a nod from Ana.

"He killed one of Marco's girlfriends and made sure he listened as she screamed." She replied causing Mark's eyes to widen in shock and terror. He and Marco weren't that close, but he had to admit that was fucked up and could only imagine the anger the man must feel.

"Marco, Charlie, and Patrick are going to fight that?" asked Mark.

"No they're going to get payback on Marabunta and the Locos. They're gonna watch them for a while and then they're gonna strike, but Devlin has given Marco orders not to go anywhere near this man…at least not yet." She replied to Mark's confusion. "I don't want to go into too much detail about that just yet, but just know that Devlin hates someone more then you." She finished while Mark gave a low growl at the realization.

"I can't kill him, but I can kill Patrick." Mark shot out.

"No you can't." she replied to Mark's confusion. "We believe Patrick is behind all of this conflict in New Arcadia with these murders. He's done things like this before and we believe he has a few disciples under his wing carrying out kills for him." She finished.

"Damn…I kill him and-." Mark started before Ana interrupted him.

"His disciples walk up to Alison one day when she least expects it and slits her throat and then go to you." She replied while Mark angrily punched the wall and put a hole through it.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled out with anger in his tone.

"If you won't end this war because of your pride end it because you have other matters to deal with. Patrick is the bigger threat and everything going on out there needs to be dealt with now." She finished causing Mark to give a low growl before speaking out.

"Do you have their Shotcallers number?" he asked.

"Ernesto already know's where the meeting is and he'll be meeting us in a few hours." Ana replied while folding her arms over her chest while looking away from Mark who turned to look at her with a serious expression.

"What?" the IAA Agent asked before looking back at him.

"Devlin did all this just to tear us apart." he stated while angrily clenching his fist.

"It seems that way." Ana replied before looking to Mark with a serious look on her face. "Would it have worked?" she asked causing Mark to look up at her and notice the emotionless look in her eyes.

"No." he replied to her shock. "Like I told Alison, she's my better half, but I need you." he started to Ana's confusion. "You've been in my corner since I was sixteen and I doubt I'd be alive right now if it wasn't for you." He stated before approaching Ana and quickly bringing the woman in for a tight hug.

"You're that breath of oxygen I need to go on and I can't imagine living without you." He finished earning a slight smile from Ana who wrapped her arms around Mark's while he planted a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"You always were a good sweet talker." Ana let out before placing her head on the center of Mark's chest while the Creole rubbed his nose in the top of her hair. "Were you afraid…of dying?" she asked with a slight whisper while Mark took a few seconds to respond.

"Of dying no…leaving Lee and the others, crushing Alison, and disappointing you yeah." He replied while Ana gave a confused sound at his remark.

"Disappointing me, what makes you think I would be disappointed?" she asked.

"I'm supposed to be your knight in battered armor and I can't be that if I'm dead especially from a damn overdose." He let out while Ana remained silent before grabbing him by his hands and leading him over to the couch. He then watched in surprise as Ana layed her back on the couch before grabbing him by his hands and pulling him down on top of her.

"You wouldn't disappoint me in dying, I'd be disappointed in losing you and knowing I could have prevented it." She let out while forcing Mark's head into her chest and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Can we stay like this until the meeting?" he asked.

"For a few minutes, but after that there's something else I need you to do." She let out while Mark nodded his head before closing his eyes and taking in the smell and warmth of the woman.

 **Red Stick**

With the departure of Mark and Ana Alison found herself still sitting in front of the television watching the news about the protest in New Arcadia when Link entered the room dressed to leave.

"Things aren't gonna change for the better there in a few hours you know." He said earning the attention of the woman.

"I know…there just isn't much else on." She shot back with a disappointed tone.

"You worried about Mark?" he asked with a raised brow.

"He left his guns and he's with Ana, but I don't know if that makes me feel any better or worse. He's not back at full strength and he's out in a world that wants him dead." She stated while lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Makes sense, but you need to relax Mark is a big boy and injured or not he can handle himself." He stated while Alison remained silent. "Hey why don't you come with me, getting out of the house may do the both of us some good." He offered causing Alison to look up at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a raised brow.

"To visit Davey and Eddy, they're getting out of the hospital today." Link replied while Alison nodded her head.

"Sure." She said with a half-smile mostly just because she wanted to take her mind off Mark, but realization soon hit her.

Davey and Eddy weren't the only people getting out of the hospital today.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Metra wasn't long for Ernesto as he stepped out of his Tornado with Miguel, Felix, and Cruz and quickly noticed the police tape that seemed to wrap around the street along with several chalk outlines that seemed to be put in place around the neighborhood.

"The fuck is this?" asked Felix before he and the others noticed the three Chola's from earlier sitting on the side of the road with tears in their eyes before approaching them.

"Angel, Dede, Lady Joker what happened here?" asked Ernesto as he quickly approached the three women and noticed the youngest one dubbed Angel beginning to talk.

"They killed Noel." She let out with tears in her eyes before directing her gaze to a body that was placed under a white sheet.

"Shit!" said Miguel with anger in his tone.

"I guess this is retaliation for Mark." Cruz let out only for the heavier set girl named Lady Joker to speak up.

"it wasn't those fucking Mayates that did this shit, it was a fucking Gringo in the National Guard. I shot at the fucker but got away." She let out with anger in her tone as her tears caused her black makeup to drip down her face.

"Asshole just came in blasting the barrio up and dropping Vatos left and right." The third girl let out with a hint of rage in her tone that she used to drown out her sadness.

"These fucking shitheads need to pay for this." Miguel let out with anger in his voice. He had healed up well since the confrontation at the liquor store but he still had a permeant scar on his side from where he struck with the broomstick that he saw as a permeant reminder of his hatred for Mark and his BSU allies.

"Think first before saying shit like that mijo." Ernesto let out.

"No fuck that, these fuckers killed Primo and a bunch of other homies now they're just going around killing us for fun and I'm getting sick of this shit." he shot back while Ernesto eyed him angrily.

"We'll get our payback for this shit, but we won't get it running head first into the National Guard especially with Neto gone." he shot back with venom of his own.

"You think making peace with that IAA Puta will do that, how do we even know this isn't just a trap for her to avenge her side-dick." Miguel let out.

"He's got a point Ernesto." Felix let out while the group turned to face him. "Ana is more ruthless then Mark and this could be a play against us." he finished.

"You mentioned that already, but I figure if she hasn't killed us or our families yet maybe what she has to say is interesting ese." He replied before walking away from the group that remained in silence.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the 4th Ward of New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he took in the familiar New Arcadia streets. He hated coming through the 4th Ward mostly because of his hatred for most guys from the 4th Ward. He didn't know exactly why he hated them but he figured it was instinctual since 4th and 3rd didn't get along.

He figured it was almost like Mexicans from Southern San Andreas vs Mexicans from the North, or blacks from the south vs. blacks from the north. Nobody truly knew why they hated each other only the fact that they did.

"What are we doing here?" Mark asked before sending a look to Ana.

"When was the last time you spoke to your friend Courtney?" the IAA Agent asked earning a confused look from the youngest Roman before he responded.

"Before Miller and Viktor's funeral, we got into a fight and I think we're just giving each other space." He replied earning a nod from Ana.

"Do you love her?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"In a way yeah." He shot back just as Ana pulled her car into the alleyway across from a Shotgun house with two African American men Mark figured was affiliated with the 4th Ward Gang.

"Why'd you stop?" Mark asked before Ana silenced him.

"Look!" she said before Mark turned his head back to the building where he noticed a white Cavalcade pull up in front of the building with Mookie stepping out of the driver's seat and to his surprise a familiar woman stepping out the front door.

"Holy shit." He said before noticing Courtney just as Mookie approached her with a smile. Seeing her with the man caused Mark to give a slight cringe in anger, but he knew if she wanted to move on he couldn't be pissed about it. "So what she's moved on, I can't get pissed about that." Mark shot out.

"Wait for it." Ana replied while Mark looked back to the duo and watched as Courtney reached into her purse and pulled out a handful of money before handing it to Mookie who snatched it out of her hands, processed to count it, and to Mark's horror slap Courtney across the face.

"Son of a-." Mark started before moving to exit the car only to be stopped by Ana who locked the doors on him as Courtney made her way back into the building while Mookie hopped back into his car and drove off.

"You two haven't seen each other for a reason and it's not because you're avoiding each other." Ana started causing Mark to look at her. "It seems the boys in the 4th Ward has this little side business going on of kidnapping girls and turning them into prostitutes." She pointed out to Mark's anger.

"Everything that happens in between that I'll leave to your imagination-." She started before Mark interrupted her.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Mark asked while looking to Ana with anger in her eyes.

"Because a few weeks ago you almost died and I have my doubts in your abilities." The IAA Agent pointed out while reaching into her glove compartment and pulling out Mark's Bowie Knife. "Prove to me you're still as good as I think you are." Her words were like an order and it was an order Mark seemed hell bent on following.

Ana couldn't help but to smile as Mark snatched the knife from her hands, pulled the hood of his jacket over his head, hopped out the car, and made his way over to the building.

"Time for a show." Ana said with a smile as she watched Mark made his way for the door of the building.

"Hey nigga you can't just go-." Started the first man before he approached Mark and moved to grab onto his right arm, but before he could touch the youngest Roman he was quickly taken aback as Mark swung his Bowie Knife sideways and sliced the man's throat before forcing him aside and turning to the other man.

"Oh shit!" he yelled before moving to draw his gun but before he could Mark was already on him and his Bowie Knife was already embedded deep in the man's chest and after taking his hands off the handle of the blade Mark immediately grabbed both sides of the man's head and with a violent jerk created a snapping sound from the man's neck.

After tossing the Gangsters corpse on the ground Mark immediately reached into the back of the man's pants and pulled a Glock 17 from off his body. The youngest Roman then checked the weapon before making his way into the building where he was immediately walked into a living room with five men inside and four women who were dancing for them.

"Who the fuck are-." Started one of the men as he went to stand up from his seated position in a reclining chair only to be knocked back down as Mark lifted the Glock and fired a single that hit the man in the center of his chest and caused him to fall back while the women screamed and the other men prepared to defend themselves.

Mark didn't have time to look at the man closest to him who quickly stood up and went to throw a punch aimed for the head of the youngest Roman. His attack was countered though as Mark lifted his left arm and blocked the man's strike before lifting his Glock with his right and firing two shots into the man's stomach, hitting him over the head with the butt of the gun, and then grabbing him by his blood soaked shirt and throwing the man into the television with enough force to break the television and send it falling back.

Mark then spun around in a firing position and fired six shots that struck one man three times in the chest, another twice in the throat, and the last in the leg. The last man was injured but alive and he quickly moved to lift his Mossberg 500 Shotgun but before he could Mark had ran at him with his knife drawn and immediately stabbed the man once in the stomach before pulling his knife out, spinning around, and forcing the blade into the back of the man's neck with enough force to sever his spinal cord.

"I suggest all of you leave." Mark yelled out while looking to the woman who started to run out of the building while he picked up the Shotgun and cocked it just as a series of footsteps from the back of the building sounded off as they made their way to the front.

"Let's see what you fucks got." Mark said to himself while raising his gun just as the first gangster burst through the door armed with a Mini-Uzi. The man didn't even set a foot in the living room as the force of Mark's shot struck him dead center in the chest and sent him flying backwards to the shock of the others who looked at their dead friend with wide eyes just as Mark fired another slug that hit one man in the back of the head and blew his brains all over the wall.

"Step right up step right up to MEET YOUR FATE!" Mark yelled out while shooting another man in the leg and caused him to fall forward and clutch his leg in pain while watching in terror as Mark shot down the last two men before making his way to him.

"Wait please." He pleaded just as Mark aimed the Shotgun at his head. "Come on man I got a little boy at home." he let out with fear in his tone.

"Alright this is my way of saving his life." Mark let out before squeezing the trigger of the Shotgun and blowing the top of the man's head clean off his body and sending it skidding across the floor. "You're a bad influence and your kid don't need that." He finished before making his way down the hall of the building and kicking open the doors and watching as women ran out of them. This process continued for another two doors before he kicked open the one at the end of the hall and quickly noticed Courtney sitting on the side of the bed with her head down before looking up at Mark with tears in her eyes.

"It's time to go." He said while the woman looked up at him with wide eyes.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to Central New Arcadia Hospital wasn't long for Alison as she found herself standing out front of the main building watching with a half-smile as Steve was rolled out of the building in a wheelchair by the doctor.

The look on the man's face was a smile, but she could tell he was annoyed with the idea of being rolled out in a wheelchair. He could walk just fine with only minimal pain that came from his injuries after the explosion.

His injuries weren't too severe but he did have some internal bleeding and that's what caused him to be on bedrest for so long, but he was better now. He was better, but Alison didn't know if she would call herself better.

After the doctor rolled him just a few feet before her, she was taken by surprise as Steve jumped from his seat, ran up to her, and wrapped her in his arms for a tight warm embrace that Alison struggled with returning at first but she soon found herself falling into the hug and hugging him back just as tight as he hugged her.

"I missed you." Steve let out before pulling away from Alison who moved her head back and puckered her lips just as Steve pressed his against her for a long deep kiss. She wasn't too surprised by the kiss, she knew it was coming but she still wasn't prepared for it. Here she was kissing Steve when just a few hours earlier she was kissing Mark, here she was hugging Steve when just a few hours earlier she was hugging Mark, and here she was loving Steve when just a few hours earlier her heart was flustered and the only person on her mind was a Louisiana Creole.

"I missed you to." Alison let out before she and Steve shared another kiss but as broke away from the man she quickly noticed a familiar once blonde haired man and a man of Punjabi descent walking out of the hospital with three men with bandages wrapped around their foreheads and arms.

Seeing the FIB Agent like this made Davey, Eddy, and Buck cringe before Link sent them a look and moved his head to the side in a silent order that meant for them to walk away without saying a word and like loyal soldiers they followed the order while continuing to eye Alison and Steve as they went.

As Alison sent a look to Link she watched as he gave her a half-smile before following the other BSU members as they made their way to the parking lot while she had the front of the hospital with Steve.

Before she could think more on the matter though she was interrupted by her cellphone ringing from a familiar number with a text telling her to go to the New Arcadia Police Station.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to be going slow for Task as he sat silently in the living room watching the news report on what was going on in New Arcadia. Tensions were mounting to their highest point and he didn't like it. He was sent down here to make money and this war between black and brown was interfering with that, but a full-on race war between black, brown, white, and yellow.

That was not only bad for business it was bad for everyone's health.

Before he could think more on the matter he was interrupted by a knock on the door that was soon met by the door being opened and to his surprise see a familiar Chinese woman step through the doors with a smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Lakota asked with anger in his voice at the sight of the woman.

"I can't check up on you now Chayton?" Ana asked while closing the door and eyeing Task angrily.

"Not if you want me alive, Adahy isn't here but what do you think he would say if he saw you here right now?" he asked earning a slight smile from the woman.

"I can care less about what he thinks at the moment." She replied before looking over the man whose head was still bandaged. "How's your head?" she asked with some concern in her tone.

"It still gives me some problems, but I guess I should be thanking Mark for that." He shot back with anger in his tone.

"Eddy was the one who hit you with the can and he did so indiscriminately." Ana shot back.

"Still, what Mark and Lee did to Adahy, Miguel, and Felix was fucked up and I never would have called them if I knew they were gonna take it that far." The Lakota shot back with anger in his tone.

"I understand your anger, but tell me your opinion of what your friends did to Davey and Eddy as well as Link. Was that…fucked up to you?" she asked with a hint of venom in her own tone. "You knew the consequences that would come with putting your hands on those close to Mark, you gangsters all follow the same code and I expect you would have done no different if someone did the same to Adahy or anyone else you're close to." Ana shot back causing Task to go silent at her statement. He wanted to argue but he knew there was some truth in her words.

"But look at it this way, Mark got his revenge for Davey, Eddy, and Link and Neto, Miguel, and Adahy got their revenge by damn near killing Mark. So as far as I see it everyone's even." She added earning a slight scoff from Task.

"There won't be an even in this war until either Mark or Neto is dead." He shot back with a slight smile.

"That would be true, if Neto wasn't already on a plane out of New Arcadia." Ana shot back to Task's shock. "Yeah he's gone now…so what do you think happens now?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Mark waiting outside to kill me or is he and Lee preparing to move on the Azteca's?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Ana.

"Actually Mark is on his way to a Diner in New Arcadia where he'll be meeting with Ernesto and the remaining Azteca and Vago leaders and looking to gain a truce between them." Ana shot back to Task surprise.

"Mark's out of his mind if he thinks they're just gonna roll over to Joe." He replied.

"I said a truce, not a surrender, and he'll need your help to make sure it goes through." The IAA Agent stated causing Task to look up at her with a confused expression his face.

 **French Town, New Arcadia**

The drive to Frenchtown wasn't long for Sonny as he pulled his car up in front of a familiar night club along with two other black vehicles before stepping out along with nine other members of the Vietnamese gangsters including Lee, Danny, and the head of the Vietnamese family Mr. Ngyuen.

Mr. Ngyuen was an elderly man of Vietnamese descent who had left the war torn country when he was only six and emigrated to Liberty City with his parents. There he had hooked up with the Vietnamese gang Bred to Kill, but after the gang was brought down in Liberty he expanded his business to New Arcadia's Vietnamese community while still having connections with gangs in Liberty, San Andreas, and New Austin.

He was a powerful man and everyone knew it.

As Sonny led the group to the front door of the Voodoo Club he was quickly met at the front door by three buff African American men who stopped him and the others. "No guns." the lead man said earning an angry look from Sonny.

"They good Moose." Lee pointed out earning the attention of the men. In his time working beside Mark under Joe he'd gotten on a first name basis with a few of the security guards in his clubs with some even asking him to do a few favors for them.

And with Lee's words the security guards quickly stepped aside to allow him, Sonny, Mr. Ngyuen, and Danny and two other Gangsters inside of the club where they were quickly directed to the back by an African American woman who Lee was also acquainted with.

Upon entering the back of the club they were quickly directed into a familiar office where they noticed Joe, Muujai, Blue, Elijah, Fatman, Mookie, and a few other members of the New Rising Council seated at a round table looking to them.

"Mr. Ngyuen please have a seat sir." Joe greeted before watching as the man nodded his head and moved to take a seat across from the combination of New Rising Council and BGA members.

"Cut the formalities Joe and let's get down to the business at hand." The elderly Vietnamese man pointed out with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I understand you and your men want justice for what was done, but you have to understand my position." Joe stated.

"What position your hiding men who raped and murdered my sister." Danny yelled out with venom in his tone.

"We know that's what the news is saying but the men who were said to have killed your sister were nowhere near your sister at the time of her death." Muujai pointed out.

"That's bullshit." Danny shouted out.

"And you trust their words?" asked Sonny.

"I trust the words of all those under me." Joe shot back.

"Well DNA tells us differently." Said Sonny pointed out while Lee sent a look to Blue who seemed to be smiling at him.

"We're willing to make a deal with you though-." Started Joe before a loud crashing sound was heard in the back room followed by a few grunts of pain that earned the attention of everyone in the room and caused them to look to the door.

A loud shotgun blast seemed to fill the air next followed by a loud scream then a wave of silence that had everyone confused and worried.

CRASH

Was the new sound that filled the room as they watched in shock and awe as the door was blown off it's hindges and noticed three familiar Creole's standing on the otherside of the door with angry looks on their faces.

"YOU!" Mark yelled out as he eyed Mookie who looked at him with wide eyes and watched as Mark lifted the Shotgun he took off the 4th Ward Gangster and prepared to fire. As Mark pulled the trigger though he dove under the table avoiding the slug while the Vietnamese and black gangsters moved for cover as Mark fired another slug aimed for the center of the table and blew a hole clean through it before jumping on top of it.

"Shit!" Mookie yelled out as he noticed Mark aiming the Shotgun at his face.

Before Mark could squeeze the trigger though he was stopped by the feeling of a gun being pressed against the back of his skull causing him to turn his head and notice Muujai pointing his Pistol at the side of his head.

"I'd take a seat right now if I were you Marc-." He started before feeling a gun being placed along the side of his head.

"You don't threaten my brother when I'm here." Jimmy stated while passing a Pistol to Lee while Marrick and Maurice strolled into the room.

"What is the meaning of this Marcus?" Joe asked while eyeing the youngest Roman angrily.

"Why don't you ask that fat piece of shit beside you why I'm here." Mark said while continuing to eye Mookie angrily as Joe sent a look to the stunned Fatman. "No words, alright I'll speak." Mark started with venom in his tone.

"This fuck and his uncle kidnapped Courtney and a couple of others girls in New Arcadia and have been turning them out to be tricks." Mark stated earning a few not so surprised looks from the BGA members.

"So the girl wanted to make a little extra money and she uses what she had." Fatman pointed out.

"No you kidnapped her, raped her, and then threw her back out on the streets telling her that if she didn't make your money for her you'd kill her. There's a difference." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

"Courtney's one of us, and you had no right touching her." Marrick pointed out while keeping his gun trailed on the BGA members.

"Marcus put your gun down we can deal with this another time." Elijah stated earning a slight smile from Mark.

"We're doing something about it now." Marrick pointed out.

"Mark if you kill Mookie I'll put two in your head right now." Muujai stated while Jimmy tapped the man in the back of the head with his gun.

"I'll put two in your head before you get the chance." The redheaded man stated.

"Protecting rapist, is that what we do now?" the Creole asked earning looks from the Vietnamese gangsters. "I guess I should have saw that first hand though." Mark pointed out before sending a look of his own to the Vietnamese. "If this is what we do now, I won't be a part of it." He finished before lowering his gun and stepping off the table.

"You guys can take your New Rising Council and shove it up your asses." Mark stated before walking out of the room with Marrick and Maurice sending him looks.

"Think about this Maurice do you really want to walk away from this table and follow your son?" he asked while eyeing the head of the Roman Household.

"Winning side." Maurice pointed out before following Mark out of the room with Jimmy and Marrick while Lee sent a look to Sonny and Mr. Ngyuen.

"I believe I've seen enough." The Vietnamese gangster stated before rising from the table and making his way out of the room with Lee and the others in tow.

"Shit!" Joe said with a hint of anger in his tone.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to the New Arcadia Police Station wasn't long for Alison as she walked through the front door and quickly noticed Major Locke standing in the waiting room with a serious look on his face.

"You called for me sir?" she asked while approaching the man who turned to smile at her.

"Yes I did, how's Steve?" he asked with his smile still wide.

"He just got out of the hospital today and looking to get back to work." The FIB Agent shot back earning a slight nod from the man.

"That' s good to hear, at least you'll be hearing some good news today." He pointed out earning a confused look from the woman.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Sawyer told me about what happened at his house a few days ago." He shot back earning wide eyes from the woman.

"I know you care about Marcus, but I think it's time you take a step back from him before you get hurt." He added causing Alison to eye him closely.

"What do you mean get hurt?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone before Locke gestured for her to follow him to the back of the building and upon doing so he quickly led her inside of a small office where Alison was quickly taken aback by what was inside.

This was the same room where it all started where her last case in New Arcadia had started with the same tackboard that once held pictures of Joe and members of The New Rising Council, but those old pictures were gone and replaced by something new.

"Roman Crime Family." Alison said aloud as she looked at the banner on the board that was followed by various members of the Roman Family with Maurice and his wife Yolando at the top followed by pictures of Martin, Marrick, Marcus, Hakeem, and a few other members of the family that could have been called Captains or street bosses operating in the 2nd, 3rd, and 17th Ward.

Under those pictures were pictures of known soldiers and associates and amongst them Alison was quickly able to spot the pictures of Lee, Link, Buck, Manfred, Felix, Davey, Eddy, and the crossed-out pictures of Miller and Viktor that were placed beside pictures of Andre, Quick, Courtney, and a few people she'd never met before.

"I won't ask you to help me with this case, but I will ask that you not interfere." Locke stated while looking to Alison who couldn't do anything but remain silent at what she had just seen.

 **Elsewhere**

The tension in the air of New Arcadia seemed to be so thick someone would have to cut it with a power tool as Jimmy and Lee found themselves sitting at a diner in the cities lower 14th Ward. It was a part of the Uptown Neighborhoods that Mark and the Roman Family claimed as their own but the area they were in was right around the corner from a major university so it seemed the best fit for a meeting place.

"Here they come." Jimmy as he looked out the window and noticed a blue Glendale's pull up before watching as Ernesto, Miguel, Cruz, Felix, and a bandage covered Adahy step out of the vehicle and make their way towards the Diner.

"Damn they look weak as shit without Santa Muerte." Stated Lee before he sent a look to Jimmy. "Should I be thanking you for that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I didn't kill any more of their leaders before retreating but I did drop a few OG's so they're a little short in the leadership position. Plus with Cheetah and Primo dead and a few of their other guys getting deported " Jimmy shot back while Lee nodded his head just as the group watched the men of Mexican, Honduran, Creek, and Quechan descent make their way into the Diner.

"Where's Ana?" Ernesto asked with anger in his tone as he eyed Lee and Jimmy angrily.

"This concerns us not her." Came a familiar voice that caused Ernesto and the others to turn their heads and notice a familiar Creole walk out of the bathroom with an angry expression on his face.

"No fucking way." Miguel shot out in disbelief at the sight of the youngest Roman alive and well. "There's no fucking way your ass should be alive right now." He added with rage in his tone while Cruz eyed him closely.

"Yet here I am." Mark stated with a slight smile. "So shut up, sit down, and let's get this shit over with before I remember you assholes tried to kill me the last time we saw each other." Mark shot back while taking a seat at the booth while Ernesto eyed him angrily before taking a seat across from the Creole with Cruz while Felix, Miguel, and Adahy stood behind them.

"How's the side?" Lee asked while looking to Miguel with a chuckle.

"You better shut the-." Miguel started before Ernesto cut him off while keeping his eyes on Mark.

"If you want us to continue sitting at this table I suggest you show respect." Ernesto stated while looking to Mark only for Cruz to give an angry scoff.

"I don't want know respect from a damn baby killer." Cruz shot back while Lee, Jimmy, and Mark eyed him angrily.

"You keep calling us that, when all you know already that we had nothing to do with it." Mark shot out.

"But someone you associate with did so that makes you guilty by association." Miguel shot back.

"Bad logic dumbass if that were the case then that would mean all those Mara Pussies are rapist and all you Ass-takers get along." Jimmy shot back with a hint of superiority in his tone.

"Don't entertain the children brother, the men are here to talk." Lee shot back causing Miguel to eye him angrily.

"If you must know we don't associate with the man who killed your friend and her child." Mark started before Cruz interrupted him.

"HER NAME WAS ISABELA!" he shouted earning the attention of a few people in the Diner who turned to face the group who looked around and caused them to turn back away from the them.

"Yell again and we'll have more problems, but as far as I'm concerned your friends name doesn't matter anymore she's merely a memory that you all should move on from." Mark shot back causing Cruz to angrily eye him. "The man who killed Isabela is this serial killer that's been running around New Arcadia these past few months." He stated earning confused looks from the group.

"That doesn't make sense why would he target her?" asked Ernesto.

"He's a serial killer he targets anyone?" Jimmy asked earning confused looks from the Azteca's.

"I thought we were here for a truce not a chance for you to fill our heads with lies?" the Onda member stated with venom in his tone while Mark nodded his head.

"We are so let's just get this shit over with." The Creole said aloud while eyeing the group closely.

"We aren't surrendering to Joe." Ernesto pointed out with venom in his tone.

"Who said we were here speaking on behalf of Joe?" Mark asked earning confused looks from the group.

"A change is coming to New Arcadia in case you haven't heard." Jimmy stated with a slight smile.

"My faction of BSU, the 17th Ward Gangs, and the Roman Boys are breaking away from Joe, his little regime, and the BGA." Mark pointed out to the shock of Adahy and Felix. "Our resignation notice has already been sent." He added.

"So you finally decided to grow some balls huh?" Felix asked.

"Yeah around the same time you decided to stop hiding behind us and hide behind them." Lee shot back. "Hey where's Hot Wheels?" he asked with a chuckle earning an angry look from Felix.

"Us breaking away means we don't have to continue Joe's war, so this us officially making peace with you." Mark pointed out with anger in his tone. "No matter how much I don't want to." He added while Ernesto gave a slight chuckle at his remark.

"This isn't just you asking for a truce you're asking for a partnership in case Joe comes after you isn't it?" he asked.

"Nope, we're pretty confident we can beat Joe and with Neto gone we're certain we could wipe all of you off the map." Lee stated with a cocky smile.

"We're not asking for a partnership, and this truce isn't something I want to do. It's more or less something I promised to…entertain." Mark shot back while Ernesto eyed him clos

"What if we don't want a truce, Joe may have started this war but it's been you and your group pulling the triggers?" Ernesto asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Then we can keep trading blows but with much of your friends in the ground are you sure you want to keep this up. Especially since you'd be fighting us, Joe, the BGA, and it seems like the National Guard hate you as well." Mark stated.

"Yeah and we wonder who's the cause of that." Cruz angrily retorted as he eyed Mark closely.

"Believe what you want, we can care less, you've heard our offer and you can do what you want with it." Mark finished before rising from his seat with Lee and Jimmy standing up behind him. "You don't have to give a verbal response to a truce, we won't attack you and if you do the same we say there's a peace but if you move against us even once…we'll put an end to you forever." Mark let out while eyeing Ernesto closely.

"If you haven't noticed you guys are taking a lot of loses, don't take more than you need." Lee added before he, Mark, and Jimmy made their way out of the restaurant while Ernesto and the others stood by watching as they left.

"I say we hit them now while they least expect it." Adahy pointed out.

"They expect it and it's what they want." Felix pointed out before lifting his finger at a building across the street from the restaurant where they noticed Marrick and two other Roman Boyz aiming Assault Rifles at the building.

"Mark's no idiota, he's ready for an attack not just from us but from anyone." Ernesto stated earning the attention of the group. "We wait and see how this plays out, then we make a move." He finished earning nods from the group Just as they noticed Lee break away from Mark and Jimmy and put his cellphone to his ear.

 **Hours Later**

The sound of protest still seemed to be going on heavily in the night as Lee found himself sitting the passenger seat of a black Glendale with his Ithaca 37 Shotgun in his hands and his M9A1 Pistol in the back of his pants while noticing Sonny and Danny in the front seat of the car, the latter seemed to be busy loading a magazine into a Micro SMG.

Ana had come through and given Lee the location of the two men accused of raping Danny's sister so now he and the Vietnamese were moving to take action. They were doing this without Joe's permission but as of this point none of them cared. They heard all they needed to hear when Mark told them about what happened with Courtney.

Lee was pissed when he found out and he wished he was making a move against the 4th Ward for it, but he knew that there would be a time when they would get theirs and when it came he'd be putting bullets in all their asses.

"We're here." Said Sonny as he pulled his car outside of a small apartment complex in the 9th Ward where the group knew the two men were hiding out and more than likely with a few armed guys watching over them.

After stepping out of their car Lee quickly noticed another SUV filled with four Vietnamese Gangsters park just behind them before watching them step out armed with Assault Rifle and SMG's.

"Remember we wan't both of them alive, but should anyone get in the way…leave none of them standing." Sonny pointed out as he popped the trunk of his car and pulled out a M16A2 Assault Rifle and loaded a magazine into the weapon.

"Let's go!" he said before making his way towards the front of the apartment complex with Lee and Danny in tow where they quickly noticed three African American men standing near the staircase while another five stood talking on the second-floor balcony.

"Intel says the two guys are on the second floor in the apartment at the end of the building." Said Lee as he sent a look to Sonny.

"Good that means the only way they're getting out of here is through the front door." Said Sonny before the group was interrupted by the loud of crackle of a Submachine Gun causing them to turn their heads and notice Danny running from cover firing his Micro SMG at the men at the end of the stairs.

"Die you fucking bitches." He yelled out while one man fell with eleven rounds striking him in the back and another three striking one man in the shoulder.

"Fucking slant eyed killed my brother blast that bitch." Yelled a man of Haitian descent with long dreadlocks as he pulled out a Desert Eagle and started firing at Danny who was quickly knocked to the ground by Lee and forced behind a Moonbeam.

"Are you fucking insane." Lee yelled out just as the 9th Ward Gangsters started to shoot at the vehicle and causing the sound of bullets striking metal to fill the air as Lee and Danny pressed their backs against the vehicles as the men on the second-floor balcony drew their guns and started to shoot at the duo before one of the five had the side of his head blow clean off his body and spray blood on the man closest to him.

Lee and Danny then watched as Sonny came running from the side of the apartment complex with the other Vietnamese gangsters firing off rounds that hit another man in the chest just as the others turned their guns on them and struck a Vietnamese gangster who was firing a Tec-9 Machine Pistol.

"You don't have to die here today, just hand over the rapist and we won't kill you." Sonny yelled out as he hid behind the car with Lee and Danny.

"Fuck you dog eating bitch." Yelled the Haitian man.

"Very well, SMASH RIGHT THROUGH THEM!" Sonny yelled out as Lee vaulted over the hood of the car racking his Shotgun and striking the Haitian man in the center of his chest blowing it out and knocking the man back while the last man on the ground was struck in the legs and fell forward.

"SHIT!" he yelled out before looking up just as Danny fired his gun and struck him six times in the chest while Sonny opened fire on the men on the second floor forcing them into cover while Lee and the other Vietnamese gangsters rushed to the staircase.

"Kill those fuckers." Yelled another man as he pulled out his Glock and blindly fired at the stairs striking one of the Vietnamese gangsters in the back and causing him to fall backwards down the stairs while Lee cocked his Shotgun and fired a single shot that went through the cheap wooden panels of the balcony and struck the man in the shoulder causing him to scream out in pain.

As Lee rolled around the staircase he immediately was knocked to the ground as a New Arcadia Gangster charged him and caused him to fall backwards before looking up and noticing the Gangster drawing down on him with his Pistol.

"Fucking little dicked nips-." He started before going wide eyed as a felt a knife being embedded into the center of his spine.

"Who's got the little dick now?" asked Sonny as he let go of his knife and put his hands around the man's head before giving a violent jerk and creating a familiar snapping sound that was the man's neck breaking.

The Vietnamese gangster then extended his hand to Lee who quickly took it and rose from the ground just as Sonny handed him back his Shotgun.

"Let's get these assholes." Sonny pointed out as Lee nodded his head before making his way to the door at the end of the hall before kicking it down, rushing inside, and beginning his search for the men.

To his surprise though he quickly found both men in the bathroom trying to force open the bathroom window that seemed to be stuck.

"I guess Karma want's you to get yours." Said Sonny as the Caucasian and African American men turned to face the Vietnamese gangsters with fear in their gaze.

"Come on man we didn't do anything to your girl." Yelled the black man before he was silenced by Lee slamming the butt of his Shotgun over the man's head and knocking him out followed by hitting the other man.

"Yeah like I've never heard that one before." He said before looking to Sonny who merely nodded his head at the man in delight.

 **Red Stick**

The sun was finally beginning to set on this day as Mark finally arrived back at the clubhouse in Red Stick after visiting Courtney who he had to take to the hospital. Aside from malnutrition and having to get various test for an STD's she was fine physically but Mark knew mentally she wasn't going to be all the way there.

As Mark pulled his car into the parking lot of the clubhouse though he quickly noticed a familiar redheaded woman sitting on the steps with her head down. He knew he had come home later then he hoped and did everything he promised her that he wouldn't do, but he hoped he could talk his way out of her anger.

After stepping out of his car Mark slowly began making his way to Alison who kept her gaze away from him until he was literally hovering directly over her and his black and white shoes were in her sights.

"You're late." She said still without looking up at him.

"I know." He replied in a short sentence that Alison seemed to not want to know more about. "I ended the war." He said earning the attention of the woman who finally looked up at Mark with confusion in her gaze.

"Neto left New Arcadia this morning, and I made peace with the Azteca's this afternoon." He replied while Alison eyed him closely.

"What about Joe?" Alison asked while noticing Mark lean against one of the poles on the porch.

"I don't work for Joe anymore and he knows that, along with everyone in New Arcadia now." The Creole pointed out while Alison eyed him closely. "I'm out…I'm out of this war, I'm out from under Joe, and I'm out from the BGA." He started before moving to sit down beside the woman.

"Everything you wanted." He finished while looking to Alison with a half-smile that she couldn't seem to return.

"There's something I need to tell you." She let out earning a confused look from Mark who eyed her closely. He was unaware of the case that was being against him, and she wanted to tell him but there was something else she needed to talk to him about.

"Steve…he left the hospital today and we went out to eat." She stated earning a slight nod from the youngest Roman who looked away from her.

"That's…good, I'm glad to hear he's fine." Mark shot out his words filled with a lie that even he couldn't hide as he noticed Alison look away from him. "Your serial killer won't be a problem for a while now to." He let out earning the woman's full attention.

"He's not in the state, but he could still be a problem." Mark let out before Alison cut him off.

"There's something else you should know." She said while Mark continued to look away from her. "The New Arcadia Police Department, they're working on building a case-." She started before going silent she knew she wasn't supposed to be telling him this, but she had to leave him with something that let him know she cared.

"Against me?" he asked.

"Against the entire Roman Family." She spat out to Mark's surprise. "They're coming after everyone, you, your father, your brothers, even your sisters, and Lee and the others. They're trying to put evidence that links all of you to the violence in New Arcadia, the drug trade, and much more." She added causing Mark to look away from the woman. "They want you all Mark." She finished earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he spoke up.

"All the more reason you should leave right now." He let out to Alison's shock and confusion as she watched Mark stand on his feet before looking back down at her. "If they're coming after us they can come, but I won't allow you to get swept up in my shit." He finished before watching Alison rise to her feet to eye him.

"Mark I'll help-." She started before he cut her off.

"No you won't." he finished to her shock. "I don't want you to get involved with helping me, I don't want to put you in danger so promise me…let whatever happens happen." He let out causing Alison to go silent for a few seconds before speaking out.

"I won't make that promise." She shot back. "As many promises you've made to me and broken…I think you can understand this one." She let out while moving to grab a hold of Mark's hand.

"Things like this come with the life, don't get swept into it with me." He stated while lightly squeezing her hand.

"I won't, but I won't let you drown in it either." She let out before moving to give the youngest Roman a quick hug that he quickly accepted.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter. Sorry for the late update but it's been a long couple of weeks I've had Midterms, many test, and a series of minor setbacks that have made it so that I have to restart on the final chapter of Roman Empire and the next chapter of Into the Deadlands.**

 **Ain't that a bitch.**

 **I can't give an exact date on either's release but I can say that they will be coming.**

 **Now onto this chapter, I want to thank Onkwehonwe for providing the new cover image for New Arcadia hopefully I can capture a few eyes out there and get more readers into both our stories.**

 **In the last chapter of New Arcadia I was supposed to show the beginning fight scene at the liquor store that left both Davey and Eddy incapacitated but forgot to do so and Onkwehonwe mentioned in his last chapter of Concrete Jungle that Adahy had been injured by Mark and along with that he showed Neto paying a visit to Alison and Neto, Cruz, and Miguel getting a little payback on Mark for everything he's done.**

 **If you haven't seen it I advice going to read it, if you want to understand something like Neto leaving New Arcadia and why Marco, Charlie, and Patrick are on their way to Liberty. Remember this is a sort of a collaboration story and some events in this story can affect others in other places.**

 **Speaking of Patrick his backstory is somewhat similar to Jewish serial killer and Mafia Hitman known as** **Richard Leonard Kuklinski otherwise known as the Iceman Killer. I gave Patrick traits of various serial killers throughout American history, and I want to thank Onkwehonwe again for the idea of giving him disciples so in a way he's more dangerous than they expected.**

 **The three woman who were present when Jimmy attacked the Azteca hood are new characters that will be explored within the Azteca's. With Primo and Cheetah dead, Chivo and Tinto deported, and now Neto gone they're sorta stretched thin in terms of characters to follow so now I'm adding more.**

 **Lady Joker is based off Seidy Lopez who played Dreamer on Training Day and Mousie on Mi Vida Loco. Dede is based off Samantha Estaban who played Lefty on Training Day, and Angel is based off Tania Verafield who played Patty in the movie Harsh Times.**

 **You'll see more of all three of them in later chapters that will be leading up to something big that I know Onkwehonwe can't wait for.**

 **Mark has finally reunited with Courtney for all of you Courtney fans but how did you like the way he basically told Joe and the BGA to go fuck themselves and trust me when I tell you there will be consequences for that along with Lee and the Vietnamese for attacking the 9** **th** **Ward.**

 **And now there is an open case against the entire Roman Family it's kinda interesting ow that will play out mostly because you don't know where Alison will stand with it.**

 **I don't want to go onto too many details but I will say there will be a time skip next chapter and we'll see what everyone has been doing after these events.**

 **Thank you all for reading, have a good day, Zilla Out.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Fractured Truce**

 **The Fleeing Family**

 **New Arcadia (Four Days Later)**

The sun seemed to be shining brightly on this morning in New Arcadia as Mark found himself sitting in chair across from Courtney who was lying fast asleep in his bed. These past couple of days after being released from the hospital the woman hadn't said much to Mark or to anyone. She mostly just wanted to curl up under the sheets and spend her days like that.

None of the BSU members had a problem with that and decided to give her the space she wanted and a hand. She may not have asked for it, but the group would help her whenever they saw she needed it. She still had problems walking, she didn't want to cook but needed to eat, and sometimes needed help getting to the bathroom. All of the BSU members were pitching in to help however they could, they each cared for the girl in their own ways and each wanted revenge for it.

Mark didn't turn his head but he remained alert as the door to his bedroom opened and Link walked into the room carrying a tray of food before setting it down on the dresser next to her bed and then turning to the youngest Roman and saying "You just gonna stare?"

This seemed to earn a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"She's only in this position because I wasn't watching her, you got fucked up because I wasn't watching you, and the same can be said for Davey, Eddy, Miller, and Viktor." He shot back while Link nodded his head while looking at the ground.

"Everything has a purpose." Link called out to Mark's confusion as he turned to face his longtime brother in arms. "I know you're not much for believing in higher powers, but maybe this is all a part of some divine plan." He finished causing Mark to let out a low chuckle.

"You've been going to church with my sister haven't you?" he asked earning a slight nod from Link who remained silent. "If God or whoever is keeping me alive just so I can learn from watching people I care about get hurt he's got a sick sense of humor." Mark shot back while Link watched him rise from his chair.

"Where are Lee and the others?" he asked.

"Lee, Davey, and Jimmy went to the damn protest rally to get in on that, but everyone else is in the back." Link shot back while Mark gave a chuckle.

"The go to the protest after I tell them not to go." He replied. "We're supposed to be keeping our heads down with this case coming against us." he finished while Link gave a chuckle.

"Yeah well you know them they love to fight and pull Skinheads and White Nationalist back down to earth." He shot back while Mark gave a low growl as his cellphone started to ring causing him to look down at it and notice he had a text message from Maurice.

"What is it?" Link asked while watching Mark put on his shoes.

"Tell the others to put on their shoes we're going for a ride of our own." Mark shot out while Link gave a confused look before nodding his head and walking out of the room as Mark sent a look to Courtney. "We'll be back." He said before walking out of the room.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

As the sun seemed to start rising on this day in New Arcadia Ernesto found himself sitting on his front porch watching the sun rise. This wasn't something he often did, he took it up shortly after arriving in this city.

New Arcadia didn't have many high buildings like Los Santos or Sunbelt so being able to see things like the sun and the stars without having to be behind bars seemed to send a wave of peace over Ernesto.

The Onda member seemed to almost be completely at peace in this moment. There hadn't been any attacks from Mark or the New Arcadia gangs causing him to believe there was some truth in the words in the youngest Roman. With that truth, and no bullets flying back and forth at each other these last couple of days Ernesto finally had time to just sit and think about himself and his life.

His life can best be described as a damn shit show with no much to live for and the biggest threat to his family being himself. His eldest son was killed working with him on a heist, his was killed just last year, and since coming to New Arcadia Miguel has had several brushes with death that he only seemed to live from was because of disinterest on the side that didn't care for him.

It seemed like the only way for his kids to get ahead in life was for him to not be in it. He was in prison when Carmen and the others went off and created lives of their own. They did it without him in their lives despite writing letters to them from prison. He wasn't there and they'd gotten far, but he seemed to drag those that stuck around him down with him.

Before Ernesto could think more on the matter he was interrupted as Felix walked out of the safe house with a low yawn and quickly took a stand beside him. "It's a calm morning, isn't it?" the man of Quechan descent asked while Ernesto nodded his head.

"Seems that way." The Onda member shot back while looking down the street and noticing that it was that time of morning where the kids would leave their homes and begin their trek to the school bus.

"No attacks from Mark have come so far." Felix shot out while Ernesto kept his gaze away from him and watched as a little girl of Mexican descent with her hair tied in pigtails and wearing a backpack that look almost bigger than her started to walk down the street while Miguel walked out of the house.

"And if you ask me we should make the first move and hit them before they hit us." Miguel shot back while Ernesto kept his eyes away from him.

"Since Mark has broken away from Joe he's lost a lot of manpower and support so now would probably be the best time to do that." Felix added before the group was interrupted by Ernesto.

"Watch!" the Onda member said causing the duo to direct their gaze at the young girl as she approached their home from the sidewalk and to their shock and surprise instead of continuing to follow the sidewalk to the bus stop she merely walked into the streets and made this wide arch around the house before going back onto the sidewalk and continuing her trek towards her bus stop.

" **Que hay con eso**."

"What was up with that" Miguel asked while looking to Ernesto.

"Since we've been here there's a been a police raid on this house, a National Guard raid, several murders, a drive-by, and a bomb exploded outside of this home." Ernesto stated earning nods from the duo.

"I'm getting tired of seeing that shit every morning, so I'm willing to try out this truce." He added to the shock of the duo.

"Papa, I know this shit is rough but we can't just let those BSU assholes live for everything they did." Miguel shot back. "And what makes you think that Mark is willing to let this truce go on himself?" he added with anger in his tone.

"Because he said he doesn't want this truce, but someone else is making him sign off on it." Ernesto pointed out.

"Maybe that's what that IAA bitch wants." Miguel yelled out. "Get us in a false sense of security then finish us off." He added.

"Or!" Ernesto said Ernesto pointed out before turning to Felix who quickly nodded his head.

"Or Alison asked him to end this war and because he listens to her better than anyone else-." He started before Ernesto cut him off.

"This truce is real and Mark is face deep between some white girls legs as we speak." He pointed out earning slight nods from the group.

"You really want to take that chance?" Miguel asked.

"If It means a few more days of peace then yes." Ernesto shot back while Miguel gave an angry growl before walking away while Felix looked to Ernesto.

"You know him better than any of us, what can you tell us about him?" Ernesto asked while Felix slowly nodded his head.

"If Alison did ask Mark to end this war he'll do it out of his love for her, in which case it's not the smartest thing to make a move against him." Felix shot back earning a nod from Ernesto. "Something like this happened in Sunbelt a few years ago when we were warring with the Skinheads." Felix pointed out.

"Mark extended his hands for a truce, because the BSU leaders decided that they wanted to end our hostilities with them. A few months went by then one day the Skinheads attacked us and left a few of our guys in the hospital." Felix started.

"What happened next?" Ernesto asked.

"One of the leaders of the Skinheads…Mark killed his son kidnapped his daughter, killed his wife, and then worked his way up to killing all of his people." Felix shot back to Ernesto's shock.

"When you shake the hand of Mark and say you want a truce, you better take it, because if you don't he'll take this war to depths nobody wants to see." Felix pointed out earning a slight nod from Ernesto before he turned is head and watched as more kids started to make their way to the bus stop.

 **New Arcadia (9** **th** **Ward)**

The drive to the home of his parents wasn't long for Mark as he found himself sitting in the backyard of the house with his father Maurice, mother Yolanda, and brothers Martin and Marrick while Link, Buck, and Eddy stood in the distance.

"So you mind telling us why you didn't tell us any earlier about your meeting with that fucking spic?" asked Maurice as he eyed Martin angrily while Mark watched the duo closely.

"Can we keep the racist remarks to minimum?" Martin asked.

"Nope!" Marrick pointed out with a hint of anger in his tone.

"What did you and him talk about brother?" Mark asked already knowing that Marrick and Maurice intended to interrogate Martin and he didn't want to be a part of it.

"He told me that he had a talk with someone within the BGA and that they see us a liability." He stated to the groups shock. "They're sending in some out of town specialist to come and kill us and bring order to New Arcadia." He added earning a low growl from Maurice.

"Guess we should have seen this shit coming when we told Joe to go fuck himself." Yolando pointed out with anger in her tone.

"That fat fuck was gonna do this well before we left him it was only just a matter of time." Mark stated before turning to Martin.

"Did he mention what gang was coming after us?" asked Marrick.

"No, just that some gangsters from a real gangster city were looking to bring structure here." He pointed out.

"Carcer!" Link said earning the attention of everyone in the group.

"What you got to say white-." Started Yolando before she noticed Mark eyeing her closely. He recently told her that he didn't like the way she called his brothers white or Asian boys and to refer to them by their names so she had to change the way she spoke to them if she wanted to continuing working with her family. "Link, what do you have to say Link?" she asked while eyeing the redhead man closely.

"When I think of a gangster city four places come to mind Los Santos, Liberty City, Dockington, and Carcer City." He stated. "We can immediately rule out Dockington because they don't travel and we can throw out Los Santos because the only real structure there comes from the brown gangs more then black." He finished.

"I like the way you think brother, but we can't just rule out anyone so far." Mark shot back earning a slight nod from Link.

"Why'd Neto come to you exactly brother?" he asked with a raised brow.

"He wanted me to leave, said that outta all of you I have the most chance for a future." He replied while looking away from the group.

"Well are you going to leave, ride off with your white woman into the sun-." started Yolando as she eyed Martin closely before Mark interrupted her rant.

"Enough!" he yelled out earning the attention of the group. "What Martin does is his own choice, but for the moment I think it would be best if we all rode into the sunset." Mark shot back to the groups shock and surprise.

As the Romans and BSU members spoke on their plans they each failed to notice the short haired African American woman watching them with one of her eyes through the high-powered camera as she shot pictures of the group.

"A perfect family picture." Said Regina as she took another picture of the group before she watched Mark pull out his cellphone, excuse himself from the group, then make his way into the house away from the others who seemed to be in a harsh debate over his plan.

"I thought we were maintaining a distance from each other." Said Mark as he put his cellphone to his ear before a familiar voice filled it.

" _When you break protocol I turn a blind eye but when I do it you try to give me the third degree."_ Stated Ana as Mark gave a low chuckle. " _Don't worry your phone isn't bug, well at least not yet it isn't. Give it a few more days but still be on your guard."_ The IAA Agent stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Any news on our delusional friend?" he asked.

" _Neto touched down in Los Santos a few days ago and I guess he must feel like he's coming home a champion because he had himself a little party."_ She replied earning a low growl from Mark.

"His little party gonna be cut short, did you talk to him?" Mark asked.

" _I mentioned money and he immediately took the bait, so now our friend is on his way to Los Santos and I'm pretty sure he'll be able to stir up enough trouble and keep Santa Muerte preoccupied and out of your hair."_ She stated.

"He'll keep him preoccupied, but I think I'm in a little bit of a spot myself." Mark replied. "Neto had a nice chat with someone from the BGA before he left. Then he met with my brother Martin, he said that the BGA see us as a liability along with some of the other gangs across the country and they're looking to clear out the old and bring in the new." He finished.

" _I warned you this could become a problem. New Arcadia is a second tier city when it comes to gang violence and wars there can affect other places. It started with Sunbelt, now it's moving into Liberty, Los Santos, and other cities."_ she replied.

"I understand that now, which is why I'm looking to get myself ready." Mark replied earning a few seconds of silence from Ana.

" _Have you talked about this with the others_?" she asked.

"Lee and the others are aware." He replied.

" _What about Alison, she has a right to know as well_." Ana replied.

"We haven't been doing much talking since Steve came home." Mark stated.

" _I understand that, but I think she would understand it better if you told her instead of just disappearing in the night_." She shot back earning a few seconds of silence from Mark. " _I'll see you tonight hero_." She finished before hanging up the phone and leaving Mark to think to himself before moving to dial the number of Alison.

Before he could do so though he was taken off-guard by the front door exploding open and Lee and Davey running inside and catching his full attention.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mark asked while the duo sent him a serious look. "And where's Jimmy?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

 **Elsewhere**

Things seemed to be going somewhat slow for Alison as she found herself sitting at her desk going over a few notes on what she had on the New Arcadia Serial Killer. It had been almost two weeks since she'd last heard from him or seen any of his work.

Her last conversation with Mark implied that the man wouldn't be returning to New Arcadia for a while now, but he was still alive. She didn't want to press the matter anymore because of the conversation they needed to have, but right now she wished she did.

After a few moments of thinking Alison found herself letting out a deep stress filled breath as she thought about the youngest Roman. It had been a few days since she'd last seen or heard from him. She knew he was going to remain ghostlike to avoid the two of them being seen by prying eyes but she had to admit…she really wanted to see him.

The sound of her office door opening up quickly broke her from her thoughts as she noticed a familiar bald headed man walking inside with a wide smile causing a smile to spread across her own face.

"Major Locke it's good to see you." She let out earning a nod from the man.

"Likewise Alison, it's good to see you back in the chair." He replied before moving to take a seat across from the woman.

"So how has things been?" she asked.

"Tiresome as usual, these protest have been putting everyone on edge and there's been some violence in the city because of it." He stated earning a nod from Alison. "A few hours ago a fight broke out between some White Nationalist, Skinheads, Anarchist, and some black residents who are still fed-up by all of this." He added causing a shocked look to spread across Alison's face.

"God." She said while noticing Locke smile.

"You know there are a lot of cameras outside that building despite it being so old and we're good at picking out people in large crowds-." He started causing Alison to quickly cut him off.

"Just tell me what you want to tell me." She let out while Locke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few pictures before setting them on her desk.

"It seems a few of Mark's boys couldn't resist showing their sides in the protest." He let out while Alison looked at the photos and noticed pictures of Lee, Jimmy, and Davey tangling it up with a White Nationalist.

"The men they got into with were all members of the Association for White Advancement, or AWA, so it's understandable if they want to fight them but it's still something they shouldn't do. Especially with this case against the Roman family and their close associates." He declared while Alison shook her head.

"I haven't seen Mark, Lee, or any of the others in a few days." She shot back.

"I figured you two would be keeping your distance, but if you can get a word out to him let him know that he needs to work better on keeping a low profile." Locke stated before rising him his chair. "I know you love him Alison that's why I'm giving him a fair fight, I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else." He finished before making his way out of the room while Alison took a deep breath before pulling out her cellphone and dialing a familiar number.

"Yeah…I need your help again." She stated.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in New Arcadia and the sky was beginning to darken but deep in the swamps outside of New Arcadia a bright fire seemed to be figuratively igniting in a church as members of the New Arcadia Chapter of the Association for White Advancement or AWA found themselves taking center stage and voicing their complaints about today's protest.

Like the name told the building was filled with Caucasian men and women of varying age and varying styles. There were teenage punk rockers, the obvious skinheads, those self-proclaimed "God Fearing Christians, even a few people in pants suits who looked like they had recently just left their jobs and were probably there to voice their anger for having to rub shoulders with their darker skinned coworkers.

The Association for White Advancement isn't a relative new society but they are far younger then some of the others. What makes them unique in their own way was the fact that they were founded by a man who almost won governor of the state of Louisiana. He was a former Klan's man and almost won which showed just how much support this man once had.

He wasn't the current leader of the organization anymore after so many controversies he faced. No those shoes were filled by a close associate of his by the name of Jamie Deacons. He shared the same views as the original founder and right now found himself walking up to address the growing concern for "White Justice" that the city of New Arcadia has been denying the group for so long.

"Brothers Sisters we…are under attack." He said and his voice seemed to cause a wave of cheers and appaulance from the people. "Today's protest just proved that, not only are we being discriminated against by the liberal media but there are traitors amongst us." He added earning waves of shouts and hoots from the crowd.

"Traitors that fly the flags of BSU, SHARP, and Anti-Racist Action who think that just because they're willing to lie down with the niggers, gooks, Jews, and wetbacks that it makes them better than us." He shouted earning more shouts from the group. "We are the true heroes of our race because we're pure white, we are the ones that are preserving our survival, we are the one's-." he started before being quickly shut off by a new voice in the crowd.

"Are a bunch of fucking idiots." Came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice a New Arcadia man of Creole descent standing in the doorway with a Chinese man and four whites beside them.

"Fucking Nig-!" started an overweight Caucasian man that Lee quickly recognized from the protest as he rose to his feet along with a Caucasian woman in a pants suit that he also recognized.

"Hold brother, this…mutt has something he wants to say to us. Let him say it so that we can prove him wrong just like his people." The leader said with a sick smile that Mark easily returned.

"Glad to have the floor but I doubt I'm the only mutt in this room. If any of you know Louisiana history or modern genetics you'd know that nobody in this state is pure almost ninety percent of those living here and can trace their roots back here is mixed blood from either a European man and African Female and in some cases vice versa." Mark stated with a smug smile.

"That right?" Deacons asked with his own smug smile.

"So what does that make you the more superior blacks or is that just a way to try and bring us down to your level?" he asked.

"You're level is lower than ours you know what they say about people who walk around hating themselves because of who they are…they're just a waste of air." Mark shot back.

"Please any of us can pass for white in this modern age even if we are mixed." Yelled the Caucasian woman in the pants suit.

"You wouldn't, back in those days it wasn't if you look white you're in. They look at your family tree and go down the list and as soon as they find a hint of coffee in that white cup then they treat you as such." Mark stated with a smile. "That's why a lot of the chapters of the klan and white nationalist look down on those from this state. We're about as pure a set of stained underwear." Mark pointed out.

"I'm sick of hearing this niggers mouth." The overweight Caucasian man yelled out as he moved to step to Mark only to stopped by Mark drawing his M1911 Pistol and pointing it at his head catching everyone by surprise as they remained still while continuing to eye the group as Lee, Buck, Davey, and Eddy also drew their guns on the group.

"You won't kill us." Deacon yelled out with a hint of fear in his tone.

"I didn't come here for that I actually came here looking for my friend." Mark pointed out to the grou[s confusion. "Some of you might remember him during the protest you were saying he wasn't white because of who he hanged around with. Now you and your boys got into a fight with my brother and we haven't seen him since." He finished while eyeing the group angrily.

"Maybe he's out getting AIDS from one of your hood rats?" asked a woman in a dark leather jacket as she stood by a man who chuckled and was dressed the same as her. His chuckles were then interrupted as Mark fired his Pistol and struck the man once in the stomach causing a wave of screaming to come from the man as he fell to the ground while the woman fell next to him.

"Well I guess we know who's the bitch in that relationship." Lee said with a chuckle before Mark turned his gun back to the overweight man.

"You have several seconds to tell me where my brother is before I put one right between your lard filled face asshole." Mark stated while pressing the hot barrel of his pistol against the man's cheek and causing him to scream out in pain while Deacon called for him to stop.

"Alright alright-." The overweight man yelled out causing Mark to kick him to the ground and eye him closely.

"We're listening." Mark said while eyeing the man angrily.

"I didn't touch your friend, but I did follow that piece of shit." The overweight man said while eyeing the group angrily. "I saw him go through St. Ann, then out of nowhere this dark grey Bobcat pulls up and some spic forces your guy into the truck." He finished to the group's surprise.

"How do you know he was brown?" Lee asked.

"When he drove away he put on some of that fucking mariachi music." He yelled out causing Mark to send a look to Lee and Link who each nodded their heads.

"Looks like those Ass-Takers went back on our truce." Lee stated while looking to Mark who holstered his Pistol and gave the overweight man a sharp kick to the stomach that sent him sprawled out coughing.

"Have a nice night." Mark stated while drawing his lighter and moving to set one of the confederate flags on the wall on fire before walking out with the others while a few of the men inside moved to put out the flames.

"Are we gonna pay Ernesto a visit?" Lee asked while following after Mark.

"In a minute, but first we're gonna show him just the extent of what breaking this truce with us can mean." The youngest Roman stated while walking away with the others.

 **Elsewhere**

While Mark and the others were making their way to Metra, Joe found himself sitting in his office going over some paperwork with Cake sitting directly beside him when the door was kicked open and the duo noticed Muujai standing in the doorway with a M9A1 Beretta in his hands.

"What the fuck?" Joe asked with wide eyes as he noticed the Somali man lift his pistol to his head before pulling the trigger and revealing to the duo that his gun was empty.

"The fuck was that about?" Cake asked with anger in his voice.

"If I were Marcus you both would be dead right now." Muujai stated while holstering his gun.

"How'd you get pass Security?" Joe asked.

"I work with you remember, but even if I didn't do you really think those guy's downstairs are able to shoot it out with Marcus Roman and his family and survive. Hell if some don't betray you and let him in I suspect many of them will just take their chances and leave." Muujai pointed out to Joe's anger.

"You seem to be all on Mark nuts a little too hard nigga." Cake retorted.

"Which is something all you should be doing more than me. He's broken away from you, so has the entire Roman Family, and they've taken the 2nd, 3rd, and 17th Wards with them. If I were you I'd be worried about them striking out against you or strike them before they get the chance." The Somali BGA member stated earning a nonchalant look from Joe.

"If the Roman Family want to break away from the Council they can do that for now. We can't risk an all-out war with them and those fucking spics. Our numbers are spread too thin as it is and we need to use this opportunity to get back to making money." Joe stated earning a slight smile from Muujai.

"So you're just gonna let Mark and his family go unpunished for walking out on you. I should have figured since you still haven't retaliated against the Vietnamese for breaking their word and-." He started before Muujai interrupted him.

"That will be dealt with." Joe shout out catching Muujai by surprise as he eyed him closely. "Bullets is the norm for handling things in New Arcadia and that's why we're in the current situation we're in, but if we talk more then maybe things will go different." He added while Muujai gave him an emotionless look before giving him a smile.

"This is your city do what is best for it brother." He stated before moving to walk out of the room and leaving Joe alone with Cake.

"I still don't trust that nigga." Cake pointed out.

"I don't either but right now we need to deal with him." Joe shot back.

"You really gonna go after Mark?" he asked.

"Why you scared to get into a shootout with Mark and a bunch of white boys?" he asked.

"Hell no, I ain't scared of shit. I'm just thinking it might not be a good idea to start some shit with Mark." He stated.

"We kill Mark, we war with his white boys and the Roman Family, we war with them we war with the 2nd, 3rd, and 17th Ward. They have the numbers, the better guns, and they backed by some shady people. We don't kill Mark; we war with the BGA and they have more than enough resources to kill us." Joe pointed out. "All options seem to point to our deaths in this chess game." He finished while Cake nodded his head and continued to eye the man who seemed to be backed between a rock and a hard place with nowhere else to go.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things seemed to be going somewhat slow for Alison as she found herself sitting in the office of a specialist in Metra with Steve awaiting the return of their doctor.

"I hope you weren't too alone without me." Steve let out earning a slight smile from Alison.

"Just a little." Alison shot back before giving Steve a quick kiss on the forehead. There was truth in her words, bad truth but truth all the same.

"I thought of you almost every night while I was in that hospital." He stated earning the attention of the woman. "I saw a white light and the only thing I could do was beg the lord not to take me when I still had you in my life." He finished causing Alison to eye him closely before moving to grab his right hand.

"I love you." She stated without being able to catch herself as the words slipped out of her mouth. Those words seemed to be the only thing Steve needed though as he returned the phrase to her with a smile and a kiss of her hand.

Before the duo could go any further though they were cut off as the door to the office came flinging open and they noticed a Mexican American woman with long brown hair, almond color skin, bright brown eyes, and wearing a doctor's lab coat come walking into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." She said in a cheery voice.

"Don't worry we can continue this later." Alison stated while looking to the woman.

"Alright then my name is Dr. Carmen Ocelot and I'm here for your checkup." She stated earning a nod from Steve before turning to Alison. "And I hate to say it, but I'm gonna have to break him away from you for these parts." She stated earning a slight nod from Alison.

"I understand, I'll be in the waiting room." Alison stated before sharing a quick kiss with Steve before making her way out of the room and into the waiting area where she was taken off-guard by the sight of a familiar Creole heading for the front desk.

Upon seeing Mark Alison quickly rushed to grab him by his arm and shoo him out of the building to Mark's shock and surprise. He failed to notice the woman, his mind was focused on something else. Something more important.

As the duo walked out of the building Alison quickly let go of the youngest Roman and proceeded to look him over for any signs of an injury.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked as Alison lifted his shirt and eyed his torso only to see that like always it was covered by a bulletproof vest.

"Are you hurt, are any of the others hurt?" she asked in a worried manner.

"What no, I'm fine, Lee's fine, everyone's fine." He replied.

"Then why are you here?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone. "You know we're not supposed to be seen together." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"I know that, but don't worry I haven't had any eyes on me all-night and I didn't know you were here." He stated.

"Then why are you here?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"Thinking about scheduling for a physical and Buck hasn't had his flu shot." He lied while Alison eyed him closely. She knew he was lying, from what she could see he wasn't carrying any of his guns but he was carrying his Buck Knife and that meant he was working. "I guess I can try again another day though." He retorted before moving to walk away only to be stopped by Alison grabbing his arm.

"You don't have to leave." She shot back.

"I think I should because I already know who's in there with you." Mark retorted causing Alison to go silent.

"Just because he's here doesn't mean I want you gone." The FIB Agent stated earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"It may seem that way, but trust me I'll always come back." Mark stated to Alison confusion before she was taken aback by him giving her a smile before moving to turn around. "I'll see later." He said while Alison watched him leave with a confused look in her eyes.

As Mark walked away Link and Manfred found themselves sitting in a black van watching the duo closely as they parted.

"Well that's gotta be heartbreaking." Stated Manfred while Link nodded his head.

"Yeah and it looks like Mark couldn't follow through." he added.

"I'm pretty sure Lee and the others won't have a problem though."

 **Elsewhere**

The day seemed to have gotten better for Felix as he found himself sitting at a restaurant in the Rose District, Cruz's turf, with Miguel, Task, Loka, Angel, Lady Joker, and Dede. The war with the Roman Boyz was over so it was assumed to be safe for them to walk through the Rose District without the fear of being hit by a stray bullet from a Roman Boyz member who was trigger happy.

The group had become rather close with each other in these last couple of days as they each decided to take their breaks from a long war.

As Felix watched the group he couldn't help but to watch as Miguel talked with Dede while Adahy seemed to be talking with Lady Joker. The duo seemed to be growing a lot closer in the past few days with the Creek Warrior being a shoulder for the girl to cry on following the death of her brother.

The man of Quechan descent then looked at his Lakota friend who seemed to be stuck in a state of quietness that somewhat unnerved him.

"Hey Chayton-." Felix called out just as the doors to the restaurant were kicked open and the group was taken by surprise as a metal object was thrown into the building along with two others.

"Que-!" Miguel started before the first object exploded revealing itself to be a flashbang and leaving the group blind and deaf while the other two exploded and released a blanket of black smoke into the restaurant that left them coughing and gasping for air.

"Damn FELIX-!" Loka yelled out as Felix moved to follow her voice along with that of Lady Joker, Angel, and Dede as Adahy lifted his head and was instantly knocked to the floor by the force of a Pistol being slammed against the side of his head.

"The fuck is this?" asked Miguel before he too was knocked down as the screams of Loka, Lady Joker, Dede, and Angel became muffled just as the sound of screeching tires filled their ears.

As the smoke started to clear the group of males quickly lifted their heads and started to scan the restaurant only to find that their female companions were no longer with them.

"DAMN!" yelled Felix at the top of his lungs.

 **Elsewhere**

Things in the 3rd Ward seemed to be calm a little too calm for Regina as she found herself sitting atop a rooftop looking through a pair of binoculars down on a group of young African American men who were guarding the door to a building.

"Showtime!" she said before watching as a black Cavalcade pulled up in front of the building and outstep both Maurice and Marrick Roman.

"And the birds are in the nest." She said with a smile while watching the duo walk into the building with a few other.

It seemed the intel she had gotten from one of her CI's was solid. The Roman Boyz were having a meeting, and big news was being spread to all the leaders. Big news that Regina herself wanted to know along with everyone else in the city.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things seemed to be going slow for Ernesto as he found himself walking out of his bedroom and making his way for the kitchen. As he passed through the living room though he was immediately stopped in his tracks by the sound of a gun cocking.

In his lifetime he'd grown familiar with the sound of guns being cocked, almost to the point where he could tell the difference in caliber and type of weapon. It was a useful trick, but he knew in the back of his mind that this would more than likely be the last sound he'd hear before he died.

Before anything else could go through his mind he was immediately blinded by the living room lights being turned on and catching a glimpse of a familiar figure sitting in his living room chair holding an M1911 Pistol in his right hand that was aimed in his direction.

"Ernesto." Mark greeted with a lack of emotion in his tone.

"What the fuck is this?" Ernesto asked while eyeing Mark angrily.

"I can say the same thing." Mark replied. "Why am I here."

"You tell me why you're here?" Ernesto started before Mark cut him off.

"But why am I here, why is this occurring?" he asked before standing up and eyeing Ernesto closely. "You already know why I'm here though, don't you so tell me where he is?" he asked while keeping his gun trailed on Ernesto.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Ernesto shot back.

"Somebody from your camp snatched up Jimmy after he came back from the protest. I gotta say you guys were smart using a vehicle that those fucking inbred pricks use but you fucked up by having the radio station set to Mexican Radio FM." The Creole stated with a half-smile.

"What the hell are you talking about neither me or any of my guys snatched up your boy." Ernesto yelled out.

"I figured you didn't, you're old school and you old school cats take peace over war any day even if you don't want it. But I know there are a lot of people in your camp that don't want this peace and people who would probably keep it going." Mark pointed out with anger in his tone.

"Nobody on my side made a move against you." Ernesto yelled out with anger of his own.

"Well someone brown did snatch up Jimmy and since you brown guys like to flock together you're gonna find him and bring him to me alive." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

"And if I refuse?" Ernesto asked with anger in his voice.

"About a few hours ago my boys snatched up your girl in the wheelchair and a few more girls from your Barrio." Mark shot out to Ernesto's shock and surprise. "If I don't get Jimmy back in three days you'll be finding all of them hanging upside down under a bridge with each of their throats slit." He stated with venom in his tone.

"You son of a bitch." Ernesto yelled before moving to charge Mark only to be stopped by the sound of Mark pulling back the hammer on his Pistol.

"This truce isn't entirely broken Ernesto, find Jimmy and you'll get your girls back but if you don't find them we'll see this as an act of war and continue our assault and take this war to depths no man should see." The Creole stated before adding something in French and then moving to walk for the door.

"Three days Ernesto, remember three days." He finished before walking out the front door.

"DAMN IT!" Ernesto shouted just as Felix, Miguel, Adahy, and Task came bursting through the back door.

 **Elsewhere (24 Hours Later)**

The sun was finally starting to set on this day as Jimmy breathed a small sigh of relief as he looked around his surroundings through foggy eyes as he refrained from moving as the barbed wire that was once slicing into his skin found itself being held in place.

A full day had passed since he was left in position by his unknown attacker and he was already starting to feel the effects of it. Normally the human body could only go a few hours without water but Jimmy was somewhat used to not having a lot of water thanks to his training in the Army.

To make things better it wasn't especially hot today so he wasn't losing too much of his bodies water through sweat but he was losing it through the occasional piss that he couldn't hold and he was on being held on an empty stomach so there wasn't much shitting being done.

Today was bearable, but he knew tomorrow was gonna be a hot day and if someone didn't find him soon he knew he'd be dead.

He had hope that Marcus and the others would find him, but in the meantime, he still found himself saying a silent pray to whatever God that was out there that he would survive. He never did that before, especially since he grew up in a Jewish household, but now was a desperate time and he was a desperate man.

As his vision started to blur and he felt himself beginning to fade into sleep though he could hear yelling in the background.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Mark's words and threat seemed to be ringing through the head of Ernesto like a broken record as he found himself sitting in his living room with his head in his hands doing his best to try and think where Mark would have taken Loka and the others.

He racked his brain over the matter even looked to Felix for a clue but it seemed he knew nothing. With Mark's vast knowledge of New Arcadia and the surrounding area the women could have been anywhere and striking out may cause them to lose them.

Before he could think more on the matter though he was taken off-guard by the sound of the front door opening and watching as Felix, Cruz, Miguel, and Adahy walked through the front door with serious looks in their eyes.

"Find anything?" the Onda member asked as he eyed the group closely.

"Nada, neither us, the Vagos, or Marabunta have Mark's guy and they don't know anything about it." Stated Cruz.

"That fucking Mayate is basically using us to do his dirty work." Replied Miguel. "I say we actually go out and snatch up one of his guys and get him to tell us where Loka and the others are." He stated with venom in his tone.

"I agree." Added Adahy with venom in his tone.

"Mark finds out we snatched up another one of his guys we might be doing a recovery mission instead of a rescue one." Stated replied Ernesto.

"Well we aren't gonna find his damn friend, so we gotta do something." Yelled out Miguel as he eyed his father angrily. These past few days he was growing more and more frustrated with the man who was once a barrio legend but was slowly showing that he was becoming a has-been.

"I know someone that maybe able to help us." Stated Felix earning the attention of everyone in the group who noticed the uncertain look in his eyes.

 **Outside New Arcadia (Hours Later)**

As the sun started to rise on this new day in New Arcadia the sound of tumblers being turned and the sight of blinding light seemed to fill a dark room that was soon filled with a series of angry grunts from Loka, Lady Joker, Angel, and Dede as they found themselves looking away from the light.

The four women were tied to four chairs that were backed against a dirty wooden wall. The women had been here for a few days without setting foot outside but from their surroundings they figured they were in an abandoned house somewhere on a swamp.

The house smelt of a swamp with dirty water and mosquitoes in the air and they figured the swamp must have ran under the house because at night they could hear frogs and even alligators croaking and snarling under the floorboards.

It was a scary place to be, but they figured this must be why their kidnappers must have kept them there. Even if they did escape, they had no knowledge of how to navigate the swamp better than their kidnappers or where they were to begin with.

"Rise and shine buttercups." Said Lee as he walked into the room with a smile with Davey and Eddy following him inside. "I hope you had a swell night because I know I did." He added before standing in the middle of the room and looking at each woman in the face and noticing the dissatisfied looks each had on their faces.

Their gazes then switched to the door of the cabin where they noticed Buck walk in with a white bag and a four-piece cup holster that held white cups of coffee that he started to pass to Lee and the others.

"Thanks brother." Lee said before taking a cup of coffee then reaching into the bag and pulling out a breakfast bagel and proceeding to eat it.

"Nothing like a hot coffee on a cold morning and a good breakfast." The Chinese man stated while the four women watched him take a sip of his coffee. "You know when we were orphans me, Mark, Link, and Jimmy we didn't eat breakfast our foster parents wouldn't let us. Now I think it's our favorite meal of the day." He finished before taking a bite of his breakfast bagel while taking in the hungry looks in the eyes of the women.

They had been here for almost two days and weren't getting much food from the group and water came in form of being shot by a hose. It wasn't just to hydrate them but also to wash away the smell of piss and shit that was lingering around them.

The BSU members always found it stupid how in movies guys would be dumb enough to let their captives go to the bathroom, it was just a recipe for disaster. That recipe was something they didn't follow. These chola's weren't the first hostages they had to keep and they weren't gonna get any special treatment.

"You got something to say." Lee asked while looking to Lady Joker with a smile on his face.

"I'm gonna cut your fucking heart out you fucking puto." She stated earning a chuckle from Lee.

"From where I'm standing you're in no position to make threats or you can make them but I won't take them seriously." He replied while moving away from the woman. "Besides if we don't get Jimmy back you girls are gonna be dead and I'm gonna be learning to arch those drawn on eyebrows of yours with a straight razor." He added.

"I thought we had a truce, but I guess you levas can't keep your word for anything. Should have expected that from a bunch of snitches." Stated Loka as she eyed Lee closely.

"Leva, you calling us traitors for turning our back on our little truce yet you're the one who shares the bed with the guy who turned his back on the people who treated him like family." Replied Lee.

"You ain't his family." Dede shot back with venom in her tone. "You BSU faggots think that you're all brothers just because you listen to the same kind of music but none of you can actually understand each other. But all of you know that well enough already don't you?" she asked while eyeing Davey and Eddy.

"Yeah we do know it." Came a new voice that caused the group to turn their heads and watch as Mark walked into the room with a serious expression in his eyes. "At the end of the day we know that when it comes down to me and them the police will always look at me over them and they'll get a lot more benefits of life then me, but the difference between us is that we can find respect in that." Stated Mark as he eyed the women closely.

"You've been talking with Adahy and he's been filling your head with that purity bullshit, but what you and he fails to realize is that purity is a dying concept but down here…it's been dead and buried. If you want to be pure then go somewhere where being pure means something because down here…you're the mutts." He finished while eyeing the group closely before turning his gaze back to Loka who was eyeing him angrily.

The woman had never forgiven him for putting her in the wheelchair and killing her brother and she probably never will forgive him. That was something he could live with though, he was in no means looking for her forgiveness.

Before he could say more on the matter though he was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone vibrating from a familiar number that had left him a text message telling him to go a hospital that was miles away from New Arcadia.

"Whose that?" asked Lee.

"Ana!" Mark replied with a confused look before looking to the others. "Guard them I gotta check on something." He replied before moving to head for the door while Lee and the other turned to the women who remained silent while eyeing them.

"You want to listen to Queen?" he asked with a sinister smile while the group of BSU members rolled their eyes at the joke.

"Fuck you cabron." Loka yelled out causing Lee to give her a slight smile before finally chuckling and eyeing her closely.

"I got just the thing to teach you some respect and I must say I've been waiting to use it." He said with a slight chuckle while all the girls eyed him confusingly.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of a car engine seemed to fill the air as Muujai found himself standing in an empty warehouse watching with a half-smile on his face as the headlights of an all-black Manana came into view before pulling up alongside him.

The song War by Chief Keef was blasting from the vehicle to the point where the vehicle was shaking the ground and seemed to somewhat damage the ears of Muujai as he watched both doors on the left side of the car open followed by the driver side door and notice three people step out.

The driver was an African American man who looked to be in his mid-20's with short black dreadlocks and wearing an oversized black t-shirt over a white t-shirt, baggy black jeans that sagged well past his waist, and white shoes. The man also had a series of tattoos on his arms with the most prominent being the phrase Terror Squad Gangsters.

The backseat passenger was an African American woman with short black curly hair, dark brown skin, dark black eyes and wearing a dark blue muscle shirt under a black button up shirt, blue black jeans and black boots. Like the man the woman also had a series of tattoos but her most prominent seemed to be a large tattoo on her lower forearm that was the emblem for the United States Airforce.

The front passenger seemed to be the most imposing of the group. He was a rather tall muscular African American man who stood six three with a shaved head, a somewhat rugged face, and wearing a black wife beater that showed off his tattooed arms, stud ear rings, black pants, and dark blue shoes. His facial expression seemed to belong to that of a serious man as he eyed Muujai closely.

"You the guy?" asked the man who stepped out of the passenger seat quickly asserting himself as leader of the group.

"Yes you can call me Muujai and might I ask who are you three." He replied with a twisted smile.

"Homies call me Doom." He stated before Muujai looked to the two others with a smile on his face.

"I'm Queen." The woman with the Airforce tattoo replied while the man next to her eyed Muujai closely.

"Lonzo!" he said with a cocky smile.

"When word came down from the prisons in Carcer that the Chairman himself was looking to move guys into New Arcadia I was expecting more numbers." Muujai stated earning a slight smile from Lonzo.

"We got homies already here that's been laying low for us to make our move." He replied while looking at Muujai closely.

"And we already know our first targets." Doom stated while eyeing Muujai closely.

"If you're going after Marcus Roman and his family I think you're gonna need a little more under your belt then what you have." Muujai shot back with his signature smile.

"I was in the Air Force, Lonzo here is Army, and Doom…he's a goddamn Green Beret with tours in the Kuwait, Iraq, and Afghanistan." Stated Queen with a wide smile. "I think we can handle whatever this fucking swamp ass city can throw at us." She added while Muujai gave a slight smile.

"If you're certain then you can do you, but remember the terms of our agreement." He replied. "Gangster Apostles can setup shop in New Arcadia as long as you act as the enforcement arm of the BGA while we conduct our business here." He added.

"We aren't too happy about the idea of working for that fat piece of shit that calls himself running things here." Doom shot back with venom in his tone.

"Don't worry, you won't be working for him and he won't be running things here for long. It's only a matter of time before Brother Joseph…checks out." Muujai shot back with a smile.

"Why not just kill the fat fuck now, drive right up to his house and put a bullet in him?" asked Lonzo with a nonchalant response.

"Brother Joseph maybe many things, but at the end of the day he's still BGA and a good earner for us. In order to kill one of our own everyone has to vote on it not just some of us." He replied.

"After hearing about what happened with Mark it doesn't seem like that vote is hard to come by." Doom shot back.

"I may have my problems with Marcus Roman, but I will admit that his situation was a messed up one. At the end of the day though Marcus was never a member of the BGA, he never took his oath he was just a good associate who could have been a part of us if someone didn't get too greedy." Muujai stated while eyeing the GA members closely. "That's all in the past though.

"And he'll be a part of the past in a few hours." Queen stated earning a slight smile from Muujai as he eyed the group closely.

 **Elsewhere**

While Muujai as his new GA associates discussed their plan's Alison found herself back at the doctor's office with talking with Dr. Carmen Ocelotl about Steve and his physical state after his last checkup.

"So what's all wrong with him?" the FIB Agent asked while looking at the doctor closely.

"I think I can give you a list of some of the things that aren't wrong with him faster." The doctor responded before looking to Alison closely. "Steve's healed up well since the explosion, but he still has a very big problem-." She started before the sound of knocking on the door filled the room and caused both her and Alison to look to the door.

"I'm with a patient." Carmen shot out just as the door exploded open and they noticed three men masked men make their way into the room and almost immediately head to Alison.

"Damn!" The FIB Agent shouted out before reaching for her Gun Holster and pulling out her Glock 22 lifting it and firing a single shot that hit the first man in the right shoulder and caused him to let out a violent pain-filled shriek while the other two men looked at him in shock and surprise before pulling their own guns on Alison who aimed her Pistol at them.

"FIB DROP YOUR WEAPONS." She yelled out while eyeing the men closely.

"Fucking white bitch." The man with the bullet in his arm yelled out causing Carmen to eye him closely before a serious expression spread across her face.

"Miguel!" she yelled out causing the two men to turn to face her and watch as she ran over to him and pulled the mask off his face." What the fuck are you doing here and what is this?" she asked while looking at the man angrily.

"You weren't supposed to know it was us mana." Miguel stated while Carmen started to look over his shoulder.

"And you weren't supposed to shoot us." Came a familiar voice to Alison as she looked to the middle man and watched him pull off his mask to reveal a familiar man of Quechan descent eyeing her closely.

"Felix." She said with a raised brow.

"I guess Mark has been teaching you a few things, but I wonder just what all he's taught you." Felix stated while eyeing the woman closely before watching as she lowered her Pistol and sent a look to Miguel. The man looked to be in pain but he didn't appear to have a life-threatening injury, still to see him shot seemed to leave a bad feeling in Alison's gut.

"What is this?" she asked while eyeing Felix closely.

 **Bienvenue, Louisiana**

Just a few miles away from New Arcadia on the otherside of the river was the city of Bienvenue Louisiana. It was about the size of a mid-sized city but still smaller then New Arcadia and Red Stick and centered around a large bayou with a high white population.

That is one of the main reasons why Marcus chose to avoid the city. It was the picture of what one would expect the Conservative South to look like. As he drove his Duke through the streets of the city he instantly noticed that he was getting looks from some of the people there and as he passed by a few shops and stores he noticed the Confederate Flag displayed proudly in the front window.

As he passed by one store that appeared to be a liquor store he couldn't help but to look angrily at the giant Confederate Flag painted on the roof of the building while the phrase "The South Shall Rise Again" was written on a window. To add insult to injury there was also a wooden carving of a Native American man with a headdress of a Chief outside the store with a bottle of beer in his hands.

"Now that's fucked up." Mark said to himself as he turned a corner and started to make his way to the cities hospital and making his way inside, where he again seemed to get a number of stares from people who looked at him almost like they hadn't seen a black person since their last lynching.

"There you are." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice a familiar Chinese woman making her way down the hall. "I was wondering when you would get here." Ana added while approaching Mark.

"Why'd you bring me to this ass backward place?" he asked.

"I know you don't like it here, but you can only imagine how I felt when I passed by a store that said Bomb Japan, Bomb China, Bomb All of Asia and get them in line." She stated earning a slight role of the eyes from Mark. "The reason we're here is because they have one of the best hospitals in the area." She replied to Mark's confusion before she led him down the hall where they entered a room and noticed a familiar redheaded man lying on a bed covered from head to toe in bandages.

"Jimmy!" Mark called out before approaching the snoozing man and giving him a quick once over.

"A farmer found him on his property earlier this morning, carved up and wrapped up in barbed wire and damn near dying of dehydration and hypothermia." Ana stated while moving to stand beside Mark. "You mind telling me why he was like that?"

"He got snatched up by some beaner a few days ago." Mark shot back causing Ana to slap him over the back of the head.

"This city is racist, just because you're here doesn't mean you have to act like you're from here," she shot back causing Mark to look away from her. "Did you hit them back for this?" she asked.

"We snatched up a few of their girls and are holding them hostage. Waiting for them to give us back Jimmy." The Creole shot back.

"You think if any of them knew about Jimmy they wouldn't have given him back to you by now?" Ana asked while Mark turned to face her. "Jimmy came to a few hours ago, and he gave me some interesting information…it seems Neto left you with a parting gift." She stated causing Mark to go wide eyed.

"It would seem he's unaware of your truce and sent someone to keep an eye on the Azteca's while he's gone. This was him making the first move." Ana stated while Mark looked to Jimmy and angrily gritted his teeth.

"I'm gonna make those pricks pay for this." He replied with venom in his tone.

"No you're not, you made peace with Ernesto and the others remember that, and you already have a plan for Neto and it's going into play soon." Ana retorted while Mark looked away from her. "There are more important matters for you to deal with then being dragged back into that war." She added while Mark remained silent for a few seconds before moving to speak out only to be interrupted by the sound of his cellphone vibrating.

"Alison." Ana asked earning a nod from Mark. "Good I'm getting tired of being in this damn town." She retorted before making her way for the door.

"What about Jimmy?" he asked.

"We can't move him yet, but don't worry he'll be fine here." Ana stated while she and Mark made their way out of the room.

"What exactly do you have planned for Neto?" Mark asked while Ana give a slight chuckle.

"The same thing that's in store for Liberty City." Ana shot back with a somewhat wicked smile.

 **Los Santos**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Los Santos as several members of Marabunta Grande found themselves kicking back in Murietta Heights at a house party for one of their OG's that had just done a dime in at Flamingo Bay in their SHU.

The man was of Salvadoran descent with dark almond skin, short black hair, dark brown eyes, a handle bar mustache, and wearing a black wife beater that showed off his toned muscled tattoo covered arms, khaki pants, and low top blue shoes. This man's name was El Soto and he was a well-known Marabunta soldado.

While inside he had earned his stripes for Marabunta and earned the respect of Onda by killing members Rifas, Loco Syndicate, and BGA. Before going inside though he was still a very feared man through the streets of Los Santos having been a member since the late 80's and fighting alongside the founders against the Azteca's, Vagos, Families, Ballas, and even Onda when they were Greenlit.

He was a dangerous gangster but he was also a loving husband.

As he moved to make his way to the kitchen of his home and see his wife he was cutoff by the familiar blasting sound of gunshots filling the air as a dark blue Glendale rolled by the house with three masked men each armed with Micro SMG's with thirty round magazines fired out the windows and into the house causing the gangsters inside to hit the floor as the sound of glass shattering, walls being ripped apart, and people screaming filled the air as four Marabunta members two men and two females were mowed down by the hail of gunfire.

Then in a flash the vehicle was speeding down the street without a care for the safety of those on the streets or the rules of the road as they ran smack into a mailbox and literally ripped it out of the ground in the process.

"I don't see how those fucking jigs can do this shit, it's a waste of fucking ammo." Stated Tully as he looked at the front seat of the vehicle and noticed Vasiliy pulling off his mask before looking to the man in the drivers seat.

"You alright with doing this Comrade?" the Serbian born former Russian Mobster asked while looking to the Mexican driver with tattoos covering his face that showed his affiliation to Marabunta Grande as he remained silent in the drivers side.

"I work with the IAA, you act as though that wasn't the first one of my homies that I had to kill. They weren't the first and I doubt they'd be the last." El Sol shot back as he finally drove the car through North Rancho.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he pulled his Duke outside of a restaurant that was across the street from a New Arcadia Trainyard that straddled the Mississippi River. This seemed like an odd place for Alison to want to meet him but he wasn't going to complain about it.

"Don't be too long." Ana said as she watched Mark slide out of the driver's seat of the car and make his way inside of the restaurant just as she noticed an all-black Manana pull up across the restaurant and watch as an African American man carrying a large case made his way into the building next door.

As Mark made his way into the restaurant he was immiedlatly taken off-guard by the sight of Alison sitting at a table with Link sitting across from her.

"What is this?" Mark asked while eyeing the duo confusingly.

"Sitdown Mark." Alison ordered earning a raised brow from the youngest Roman before he followed her order and took a seat across from her.

"He told you about the Chola's didn't he?" Mark asked while eyeing Link closely.

"No, he did." Alison shot back while Mark turned his head and noticed three familiar men making their way from the back of the Restaurant prompting him to reach for his M1911 Pistol only to be stopped by Alison who quickly grabbed onto his arm and stopped him from drawing his weapon.

"No you're gonna listen." She said while Mark eyed the trio angrily as they took seats across the table from them.

"You know involving her isn't the smartest thing to do." Mark shot back with a hint of venom in his tone as he eyed Ernesto, Felix, and Cruz closely.

"We didn't kidnap her." Stated Felix causing Alison to look at him closely. The group had decided to keep their plans of kidnapping on the wraps and go with different plan after Carmen stepped in.

"They reached out to me because they don't want any more bloodshed to come from this war." Alison retorted while eyeing Mark closely before turning to Ernesto and nodding her head.

"You may not believe us Marcus, but I can assure you that nobody on my side is involved with the disappearance of your boy. You may have your belief, but you have to remember you have a lot of enemies and any one of them could have snatched up your boy." The Onda member stated while Mark gave a low growl at the man.

"Listen to them Mark, with everything you've done don't you think they would have told you where Jimmy is by now." Alison stated while eyeing the Creole closely. "I'm asking you to let those girls go, don't restart this war when it has the biggest potential of ending now." She added while eyeing Mark closely and noticing the emotionless look in his eyes.

"On the otherside of the River there is a cabin deep in the swamps along a dirt road, you'll find your girls there." He stated to everyone's shock and surprise as they eyed him closely. "They're all alive and well…probably dehydrated, malnourished, and smelling of feces but alive." He added to their shock and surprise.

"What, you're just telling us where they are because we went to her?" asked Cruz as he eyed Alison closely. "You are whipped." He said earning a low growl from Mark.

"I'm giving them back because Jimmy turned up at a hospital a few hours ago carved up and left for dead outside of a farm not far from here." Mark stated while looking to Ernesto angrily as Alison and Link went wide eyed.

"Is he okay?" Link asked with worry in his tone.

"He'll live but he's pretty fucked up." Mark shot back while continuing to keep his eyes on the group.

"Did he say who kidnapped him?" Felix asked while Mark remained silent.

"Neto." Mark replied to the group's surprise. "He sent someone to help you continue your war against us without knowing that we have a truce.

"We didn't know that, we haven't even met the guy." Ernesto stated.

"I'm aware he's keeping a very low profile, I spoke with Neto prior to coming here. We had a very…interesting conversation." Mark stated with a slight smile. "His friend is someone from Los Santos, a Vago to be exact.

"Neto's actions don't reflect our own." Felix shot out earning a nod from Mark.

"I'm aware, so if you want your girls you can go get them, but just know that Neto's friend is a dead man when I see him. So don't get too attached to him, because when I finally meet him I'm gonna blow his head off." Mark stated causing Alison to send him a look.

"If he's down here to help us that makes him one of us and if you touch him you risk war." Shot Cruz causing Felix and Ernesto to send him a look.

"Like I said he's dead and if your old ass wants to stand in the way of that I'd be happy to send you to see your son. I like to reunite families if you didn't know." Mark shot back causing Cruz to angrily rise from his seat with Mark following him up. The duo were kept from attacking each other though as Alison and Felix got in between the duo.

While the negotiation was being met Ana continued to look around the street. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. This uneasiness was magnified as she watched three SUV's beginning to pull up inside of the train yard.

"Things are about to get interesting." She said with a slight smile before moving to crawl into the backseat of Mark's and pulling up the backseat to reveal Mark's CM901 Assault Rifle and his MP7 Submachine Gun hidden in a compartment under the seat. She knew the Creole was wearing his vest and carrying his M1911 Pistol and Bowie Knife so he wasn't too outmatched just outgunned.

Still she wasn't going to take any chances so she quickly drew her phone and sent a call to Lee and the others.

"Enough Marcus." Alison yelled out before forcing Mark back into his seat while Felix and Ernesto did the same to Cruz. "This war has gone on long enough and too many people have been lost on both sides so now it's time for a change." She stated while the two sides eyed each other angrily.

"I agree with Cruz on this one Mark, Neto's guy is one of us and if you hurt him you can risk war with us." The Onda member stated while Mark gave him a low growl before going silent for a few seconds then finally speaking.

"You know it was smart of you to go to her to setup this meeting because if she wasn't here none of us would be walking out of here alive." Mark stated while Ernesto gave him a serious look.

"I don't want to start this war back up Mark, but I must ask do you really want to do this now with her here?" he asked while looking to Alison.

"You should be thanking her most of all." Mark stated while Ernesto eyed him closely. "A few days ago I walked into a hospital on a mission, to snatch up a specific doctor." He added causing Ernesto's eyes to widen.

"Don't worry I wouldn't harm your child, Neto said I didn't know the difference between a civilian and us but I do and I know she's probably the most civilian of all of us." He stated.

"Then why would you go after her?" asked Felix as he eyed his former leader angrily.

"To let you know what happens when a truce is broken with me. I don't just go after you, I go after your entire family tree and I mean the entire tree." Mark stated before moving to rise from the table with Ernesto moving to confront him.

"You son of a-." Ernesto started before the sound of glass shattering filled the ears of everyone as they moved to hit the floor while watching as Mark was taken off his feet and knocked to the ground by an unknown force.

"Damn!" said Ana as she looked to the shattered window before looking back at the trainyard where she noticed an African American man with short dreadlocks lying on his stomach and looking through the scope of a M2010 Sniper Rifle.

"Target down, you're clear to move in." said Lonzo as he pulled back the slide on his Sniper Rifle with a smile while talking over his Walkie Talkie as Doom stood by armed with an M4A1 Assault Rifle fitted with a Accupoint Sight and Foregrip with four other members of GA each armed to the teeth with guns beside him.

"Alright remember we're taking him alive." Said Queen.

"Man shit why we need to take this bitch ass nigga alive?" asked a GA member with a mouth filled with silver teeth, long dreadlocks that were tied in a tail, and wearing all black.

"Because the next time these New Arcadia niggas see this nigga they'll know what they're dealing with." Queen replied before moving to lead the group inside of the restaurant.

"FUCK!" Mark yelled out with a tone filled with pain and anger as he looked at his right arm and noticed that there was a long gash on his arm from where a bullet got close enough to graze through his skin but not pierce it.

"MARCUS!" Alison yelled out while looking to Mark with fear and worry in her eyes as she noticed his bloody shirt.

"I'm okay it's just a scratch." He yelled out while moving to grab his shoulder before looking to Ernesto, Felix, and Cruz.

"What the hell is this?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"We don't fucking know." Ernesto yelled out with Mark eyeing him closely and judging by the look in his eye he figured the man wasn't lying to him. The group then heard a series of voices coming from outside the restaurant and making their way towards the building. The way they spoke showed that there were more than five of them and each were black but didn't have the accent of a New Arcadia or even Southern Gangster.

"Shit!" said Mark as he quickly drew his M1911 Pistol and moved to stand on his feet as the first man came through the front door armed with a Remington 870 Shotgun. The youngest Roman then ran towards the door and kicked it shut forcing it close on the man's hand with enough force to cause him to yell out in pain as the door crushed both of his arms.

"Mother-!" he started causing the other GA members to raise their guns as Mark lifted his Pistol and fired a single shot that caught the man in the center of his head before barrel rolling behind a counter while the Gangsters sent a barrage of gunfire his way.

"That motherfucker killed Junior-." Started the gangster with the silver teeth before he too was silenced by five bullets striking him twice in the back and once in the back of the head blowing his brains all over the wall and causing Queen to turn her head and notice Ana aiming Mark's CM901 Assault Rifle at her and the remaining men.

"Shit!" he said as Ana squeezed the trigger on the Rifle and fired off four shots that dropped another man while Mark used this opportunity to fire three shots from his Pistol and hit another GA gangster in the chest and send him falling backwards before turning his gun on the last remaining hitman, Queen.

Sensing danger, the Midwestern Gangster quickly moved to cover as Mark and Ana pushed her into cover behind a white Sentinel that was quickly riddled with bullets from the duo.

"I'm pinned down." Queen yelled out as Lonzo looked through the scope of his Rifle and aimed it at Marcus.

"Don't worry Queenie, I got-." The Army Officer started before watching as a Chinese woman armed with an Assault Rifle aimed the Grenade Launcher attached to it at him. "SHIT!" He yelled out as Ana fired a Grenade at him but before the explosive could slam into him he was quick enough to roll off top of the broken train as the Grenade slammed into the top and created deafing explosion.

"Damn it!" Lonzo yelled out in pain as he picked himself out of the dirt.

"What was that about?" Mark asked as Ana loaded a fresh magazine and grenade into his Rifle before tossing it to him while drawing his MP7.

"There was a Sniper and a lot more guys waiting for you in the trainyard." Stated Ana as she entered the restaurant while Queen blindly fired from behind the truck at the duo who quickly returned fire.

"Looks like Joe and the BGA finally made their move." Said Mark as he looked down at one of the dead gangsters and noticed a six-pointed star with pitchforks tattooed on the side of his blood-stained neck.

"I placed a call to Lee and the others, but they're still a way out." Ana shot back before firing the SMG out the window and striking a GA member with an MP5 in the legs and chest before loading a fresh magazine into the weapon.

"We need to go." Said Cruz as he looked to Ernesto and Felix who gave him confused looks while looking to draw their own guns. "This isn't our fight, so let's not get involved." He added while Ernesto and Cruz sent looks to Mark and Ana who were exchanging shot's with the Gangster Apostles while Link kept Alison covered.

"He's right." Said Felix to the surprise of Ernesto as he sent a look to the man of Quechan descent and noticed the serious look on his face. "This isn't our fight, so let's not make it our problem." He added while Ernesto took a few seconds to respond before giving an answer.

"Alright then let's go." Ernesto stated before rising up and rushing out the back of the restaurant with Felix and Cruz in tow.

"Felix." Alison yelled out earning the attention of the Mexican man who took a second to look back at her before rushing out of the restaurant with the others.

"Hold it assholes." Yelled a GA member that was trying to go through the backdoor as he lifted his MP5 Submachine Gun at Felix and Cruz. Before he could do or say anything else though he was taken off-guard by a powerful bullet blowing the top of his skull off courtesy of Ernesto's .44 Magnum.

"Let's go!" Ernesto yelled out before leading the group away from the store.

"Damn their tenacious." Said mark as he and Ana lowered their heads as a barrage of bullets came their way.

"Any ideas hero?" Ana asked before blindly firing and striking a GA member in the knee and causing him to yell out in pain as he hit the ground.

"Yeah I'll cover you while you get Ali and Link to my car and drive out of here." Mark shot back while Alison gave him a shocked look.

"What about you?" Alison asked while looking to Mark with worry in her eyes.

"I'll keep them off you and busy." Mark shot back while Alison continued to eye him.

"MOLOTOV!" Link yelled out causing Mark and the others to go wide eyed before watching as three flaming bottles were thrown through one of the broken windows and collided with the a few of the table tops and cabinets of the restaurant and creating a wave of flames to engulf the building.

"Damn it, no time to argue so move." Mark yelled out with anger in his tone as he eyed the FIB Agent angrily and noticed the heat from the flames already starting to cause sweat to drip from her face.

"Just be careful and come home." Alison stated earning a nod from Mark who moved to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Alright we'll give you covering fire, on my count." Mark yelled out while he and Ana reloaded their guns while noticing two more GA gangsters preparing to throw more Molotov's into the building.

"NOW!" Mark and Ana both yelled as they noticed both men starting to run forward with the weapons. The duo then fired a barrage of rounds at the duo with Mark striking one of the Molotov's as it was leaving the Gangsters hand causing hot shards of glass and burning liquid to rain down and cover him in flames.

Ana was also on the mark with her bullets as she hit the other gangster in the arm and forced him to drop his bottle on the ground, shattering it and causing a wave of flames to engulf his feet and begin to eat its way up his legs. The sight seemed to bring sick smiles to both the faces of Mark and Ana as they started to fire another barrage of rounds at the GA members with one man being hit twice in the chest courtesy of Mark's powerful 5.56 Rounds tearing through the brick wall he was hiding behind.

And with those rounds fired Link took the lead and made a beeline to Mark's Duke with Alison in tow with Mark and Ana picking off anyone that came close to turning their guns on them. As another two GA members were dropped Queen found herself getting a bit nervous as she grabbed her Walkie Talkie and quickly sent out a message.

"Doom this pricks putting up more of a fight then we thought he would." She said while the voice of the man on the otherside soon filled her ears.

" _Don't worry girl I'm on the way with something for that bitch."_ He replied while Link and Alison finally managed to reach Mark's car and climbed in with their heads down.

"You're next." Mark said while looking to Ana.

"You better not die Marcus." The Chinese woman let out while Mark gave a slight chuckle before moving to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Be careful." Ana let out before running out of the restaurant firing the Submachine Gun while Queen, Lonzo, and four other GA members sent a barrage of rounds her way as she climbed into the back of Mark's car.

"Alright drive." Said Ana as Link started up the car and prepared to start it only to be stopped by Alison.

"Wait what's that?" the female FIB Agent asked causing all eyes to follow her own and to their surprise see a bald muscular African American man standing in the trainyard with three other GA members standing beside him.

The sight of the man was intimidating on its own but what made the group recoil in fear was the sight of what was in the man's hands. Sniper Rifles were deadly when put in the hands of someone who can handle them from a distance, not much training was needed to be lethal with an Assault Rifle or Submachine Gun. But the weapon in this man's hand didn't require much skill to use all it needed was distance and it could destroy all those around it.

"LINK DRIVE NOW!" Ana yelled out as she watched Doom raise up an AT-4 Rocket Launcher and take aim at the restaurant in the direction of Mark who immediately saw the weapon take aim at him and started to move before he even knew what was happening.

"DRIVE!" Ana yelled one more time as Link slammed on the gas petal and sent the Duke rocketing down the streets while Doom launched a Rocket in the direction of the restaurant and watched in glee as it slammed into the building and created an explosion that literally shook the streets and created a cloud of black smoke that could be seen almost for miles.

"MARK!" Alison yelled out with fear and worry in her voice as she looked back at the flaming building where she noticed the flames literally billowing out of where it stood.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to the swamp wasn't long for Task as he and Adahy stepped out of their truck and made their way towards a cabin that was deep in the swamps.

As they made their way to the front door Adahy immediately kicked it in and made his way inside where he was quickly hit by the smell of noticed four women in chairs.

"Oh shit!" said Task who's eyes immediately went to Loka who was tied up in her chair squirming with all her might as her mouth was bound by a rope. What made the group turns their stomachs was the sight of the creatures making the woman squirm.

From head to toe one would think the girl was just dirty from lack of bathing but this wasn't the case. There was a white cup lying next to the woman that was filled with dirt and the other content of the cup was now squirming all over the woman's face and hair.

Nightcrawlers, or Earthworms as many people knew them as, seemed to be enjoying their new surroundings as they slimily crawled across the girls face and through her hair leaving her in a mental state of disgust and fear.

"Shit!" Task yelled out as he ran at the girl and quickly pulled the gag off her mouth, a feat he would soon regret.

"GET UM OFF OF ME, GET UM OFF OF ME!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow and causing Task to recoil as she gave a loud shriek in fear and sadness along with it.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to New Arcadia wasn't long for Lee, Buck, Davey, and Eddy as Lee pulled his Dominator up to the trainyard and quickly noticed the police swarming around the streets while corners were checking over the bodies.

"Shit is one of them Mark?" asked Buck as Lee's cellphone started to ring from a familiar number causing him to quickly answer it.

"Brother you okay?" he asked before hearing a chuckle on the other end.

" _Look to your left."_ The voice on the other end replied causing Lee to snap his head in the direction of an alleyway where he and the other BSU members noticed a man shuffling out of the darkness and leaning against the wall in the process with an Assault Rifle strapped to his back.

After stepping into the light the man finally revealed himself to be Marcus but to shock of the group he was looking worst for wear. He had a scratch on his forehead that was dripping blood down the center of his face, he was clutching his left shoulder with his right hand that seemed to be soaked with blood from a large gash that was leaking blood, his right pants leg was torn revealing a nasty burn that was already starting to fill with pus, and there was blood leaking from his left side where the group noticed a piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself into his vest and managed to puncture his skin.

"Holy shit!" said Lee as Davey and Eddy ran over to Marcus and put his arms on their shoulders before carrying him away over to Lee's Dominator before sticking him in the backseat.

"I think Joe just handed me my pink slip without even a two weeks' notice." Mark replied with a slight chuckle while Lee gave an angry scowl.

"Yeah now we get to return the favor." The Chinese man shot back with venom in his tone.

"No, Joe's brought in some heavy backup to take us out and their very well equipped, fucking Rocket Launcher is what brought that damn building down." Mark stated to the groups surprise. "We need to get the others and regroup outside of New Arcadia. If we fight these pricks head on now with what little we have there's no way we'll win." He added.

"So we're not running away?" asked Eddy causing the Creole man to look back at the group.

"We never run...but we do bide our time." Mark shot back the group drove away from the crime scene where Regina found herself looking over the bodies of the dead GA members with intrigue as Locke walked up behind her with Sawyer in tow.

"You see something you don't like?" Locke asked while Regina turned to eye the man closely.

"Yeah and I'm not liking this entire scenario." She shot back with a hint of anger in her tone.

 **Elsewhere**

Traffic wasn't too heavy for Link as he pulled Mark's Duke around the front and looked back at the woman who seemed to be frozen in fear and worry as the memory of the building being blown to bits by the Rocket carrying gangster filled her head.

"What the hell was that?" asked Link.

"AT4 Rocket Launcher, that things an Anti-Tank Weapon and is used to destroy bunkers. Never thought I'd see one in the hands of street gangs." Ana pointed out while looking out the window.

"Unless they had those kinda connections." Link retorted while turning to face her.

"We have to go back." Declared Alison earning the attention of Link and Ana who turned to face her. "Mark may still be alive and he may need us." She added while the duo remained silent.

"LINK!" she yelled just as Link turned the corner onto the street the BSU members lived and was quickly shocked to see three black cars pull up in their driveway.

"Shit!" Link said with fear and anger in his voice as he watched twelve GA gangsters step out of the car while Ana ordered him to pull to the side. "We have to do something Manfred and Courtney are in there." He pointed out while moving to open the driver's side doors only to be stopped by Ana.

"Wait." She said to the surprise of everyone as they watched the GA members head for the front door. "They don't see it." She added to Alison and Link's confusion as they watched a GA member with a shaved head run forward and kick in the front door.

His actions were his last as a explosion went off from inside of the house and created a violent fiery shockwave that knocked him and the other GA members off their feet and flying several meters away from the house, some in flames and some missing limbs as the explosion rocked the neighborhood with enough force to completely destroy the house, set-off car alarms, and shatter the windows of the house closes to it.

"Jesus Christ." Alison yelled out while she and Link looked at the scene in utter disbelief while Ana gave a slight smile.

"Too much C4." She said before turning to the group. "I told Lee about the gun battle, you don't think he told Manfred and Courtney to get out of the house, glad to see they left a surprise for their enemy." She added with a low chuckle.

"We need to go." Link stated before driving out of the neighborhood and pulling out his cellphone and placing a call to Manfred.

"Manny your surprise caught a few people, where the hell are you?" he asked.

" _Delta Welta."_ Link was taken off-guard to not hear the voice of Manfred on the other end of the phone but he was relieved to hear Mark's and giving an order at that. The order was simple and he hadn't heard it for a while but he knew things were bad if he had to hear it.

"What did he say?" Alison asked as Link hung up his phone and quickly drove out of the 9th Ward.

"He's fine." Link replied.

While Link was driving the two women, the door of a home in the 10th Ward was being kicked open as Doom found himself walking into the home of Maurice and Yolando Roman armed with TR-1 AR-15 Assault Rifle while five other GA members behind him started to rush inside the house and begin searching it while he walked over to a wall that was covered in pictures.

One of the pictures that really stuck out to him seemed to be a recent picture that must have been taken at a family dinner because it had Maurice, Yolanda, Marrick, Martin, and Marcus sitting at a table while Lee, Link, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and even Felix stood behind them smiling at the camera.

As Doom reached out and plucked the picture off the wall he noticed as a GA Soldier armed with a Mossberg 500 Shotgun approached him with a serious look.

"This bitch empty." He pointed out while Doom nodded his head. "Homies say Martin and Marrick cribs were empty to, but Mark's place…we ain't here nothing from there." He finished.

"They knew we were coming, so now they running." Said Queen as she approached Doom with anger in her eyes.

"No matter they'll come back and when they do…we'll be ready." Said Doom as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and quickly set the picture a blaze.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to Alison's home wasn't long as Link pulled Mark's Duke up to the front of the house and quickly watched as the FIB and IAA Agent stepped out of the car while he stayed in the drivers seat.

"Where you heading Link?" Ana asked while Alison watched the once blonde haired man closely.

"I'm not sure." He shot back before giving both women smiles then driving away from the house while Alison eyed him closely.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alison asked with anger in her tear-filled eyes.

"Delta Welta." Said Ana earning the attention of Alison who turned to face the Chinese woman who stood by with her arms folded. "It's the codename for a mass exodus." She added to Alison's confusion as she looked at the woman with a raised brow. "Mark is calling for a mass withdrawal out of New Arcadia for his friends, family, and allies." She finished.

"So Mark is alive?" Alison asked earning a nod from Mark.

"Yes and it seems he's on the run, so it may be a while before we see him again." She replied to Alison's surprise.

"Why?" she asked.

"Mark told me he would never abandon this city like he once did and he damn sure wouldn't leave because someone forced him out." Ana started before looking out. "He'll leave, regroup, rearm, and when he returns he gonna... but he can't do that now." She finished while Alison kept her eyes on him.

"He may call you or me or send letter to know he's okay, but we won't be seeing much of him or the others until they're ready to make their moves." Ana finished while Alison stood in silence as the words of the Chinese woman sunk into her body.

As the duo spoke Link found himself pulling Mark's Duke to a warehouse that was adjacent to the river and upon pulling out front he watched with a smile as Davey and Eddy slid open the doors and allowed for him to drive inside where he noticed Lee, Buck, and Manfred standing on an all-white fishing boat.

Upon seeing the group Link quickly moved to give them each hug's before climbing on the boat and heading for the lower deck in search of the youngest Roman. As he got made it down into the living quarters of the boat he was taken by surprise to see the youngest Roman sitting on a couch bandaging himself up while Courtney lay beside him.

He figured the Creole would be pretty banged up from his encounter with the Midwestern Gangsters but he wasn't expecting him to be that worse for wear. Still he was glad he was alive.

The group knew the protocol and they had to follow it. They all had to follow it, for their own safety.

"When will he be back?" asked Alison as she looked to Ana who looked out to the bridge in the distance where two cars with Maurice, Yolanda, Marrick, Martin, and his wife were heading out of the city.

"I don't know, but things will be a lot different when they return." Replied Ana as in another part of the city Joe found himself calling a meeting with Cake and the other members of the New Rising Council. Their meeting didn't seem to end as quick as they thought it would though as Muujai walked into the room with Doom, Queen, Lonzo, and five other Gangster Apostles taking the New Arcadia gangsters by surprise as they eyed the group.

"When they come back though, the landscape will change forever." She finished as the BSU members found themselves sailing out of the city of New Arcadia with anger in their hearts as they watched the buildings start to dace in the distance.

"It's already changing so for other places." She added to Alison's confusion.

 **Los Santos**

The drive to Rancho wasn't long for El Sol as he found himself riding in the backseat of a dark blue Tornado with four other Marabunta members as they found themselves pulling up to a house in Rancho where an Azteca party was going on.

It didn't take long after the drive-by shooting for him to get the order from a higher up telling him to strike back at the Azteca's and he would do just that.

As he popped the trunk of his car he immediately grabbed his AKM Assault Rifle and loaded fresh magazine into the weapon while the other Marabunta members did the same.

"Alright, no survivors." He said with an angry growl before rushing into the backyard with the others and firing off a barrage of rounds as a series of screams filled the nights air.

 **Hove Beach, Liberty City**

While things in Los Santos and New Arcadia were on the steps of becoming a raging battlefield Liberty City was no different, especially with the introduction of three new faces being added to the playing field.

"Any reason why we're hitting these Vodka drunk pricks and not Canned Labor Force?" asked Charlie as he looked to Marco and watched him load a fresh magazine into his ACR Assault Rifle before passing Charlie an MP5 Submachine Gun.

"Because we can wipe out those fucking LS Rejects on their best day anytime, but I want to make those fucking Ruskies hurt. I never liked Luis, but he was one of us and I have an obligation to exact revenge for his death and the deaths of those I did give a damn about." Marco stated with a hint of anger in his voice as the sound of Maria screaming filled his head.

The sound of her screaming at him about what happened to that woman's baby seemed to constantly fill his ears since her death. He didn't help Patrick kill that woman or her baby, but at the same time he didn't have much care for what happened to them or what he did to them. It was just who he was, he was a soldier and what happened to them was a consequence of war. She chose to fight and she chose to be involved with someone in the life…she knew the consequences.

And soon they all would feel the consequences.

"So who's the target then?" Marco asked as he continued to drive through the neighborhood while Charlie nodded his head.

"Scumbag by the name of George Baranovichi. A met him a few years back at a sit down so I can tell you he's high up in Kenny Petrovic's organization, the same organization that Devlin said Ivan was apart of." He stated earning a nod from Marco. "Those Russians have a business of bringing in whores from back east work in clubs as strippers or as escorts. George's club is a known place for this shit." He finished earning a nod from Marco.

"Where is this club?" he asked as Charlie gave a slight smile before pointing him in the direction.

Upon arriving at the club the duo quickly noticed the three Russian Mobsters standing out front guarding the door.

"How you want to go in loud or-." Charlie started only to be taken off-guard as Marco slammed on the gas petal and sent the vehicle screeching forward catching the Russian men by surprise as the vehicle plowed into all three of them and ran through the front door tearing down much of the interior and running down a few people while inside.

"What the fuck is-." Started a Russian man with short blonde hair and dark green eyes before he was struck three times in the chest by Marco who quickly hopped out the trashed vehicle and started to open fire on the Russian Mobsters inside.

"Next time a little warning maybe nice." Charlie yelled out with anger in his tone as he fired his MP5 and shot down to Russians with shots to the gut and chest.

"Kill those assholes." Yelled an overweight Russian American man with short black hair, dark black eyes, and wearing a black suit as he started to run up the stairs while a group of Bravata members with AK-47's rushed out of a room and started to open fire on the duo.

"That was George." Yelled out Charlie as Marco gave a low growl before lifting his ACR Assault Rifle and firing off six shots that hit one gangster in the throat and face before exploding out the man's body and striking another in the right cheek.

With that Marco then jumped over the hood of his car and fired off another two shots that hit another gangster in the back as he tried his best to move for cover. The Afro-Dominican man then pulled the pin on a Hand Grenade before tossing it in the direction of a group of Russians creating a loud explosion that knocked the men off their feet and sent them flying with severed appendages being sent flying with them.

"Damn he's fierce." Yelled a Russian American man with short black hair as he started to run up the stairs to George's Office before kicking in the door and noticing the man opening his safe and placing money in a duffel bag while holding his cellphone to his ear.

"Yes we're being hit now-." He started before turning to the man. "What are you doing here go out there and kill them." George yelled out.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." Came a new voice that shocked the duo upon hearing.

"Move it!" Marco yelled out as he blasted three more men before another ran at him and tried his best to wrestle his gun away from the Afro Dominican who responded by giving him a sharp headbutt that knocked him back before drawing his Machete and swinging it sideways slicing the man's throat and sending his blood splattering across the wall.

"We're clear." Said Charlie as he and Marco proceeded to make their way up the stairs before heading into the office of George and being taken off-guard by the sight of the man crawling on his belly across the floor while blood leaked from his from legs.

"Don't worry he's alive I just so happened to slice his Achilles tendon so he couldn't escape." Said Patrick as he looked to Charlie and Marco with his usual sinister smile.

"Right!" said Charlie as he watched Marco walk over to George and stomp on his bleeding wounds forcing the man to let out a loud shriek.

"Why are you doing this…I have done nothing to you?" he asked with fear and pain in his voice.

"I know that's why your death is going to be quick because I just need you to send a message." Marco stated before lifting his blade over the head of George and then forcibly bringing it down, decapitating the man and leaving his silencing his screams.

"Well didn't you boys make a mess." Came the somewhat familiar voice of a woman to the group causing them to turn their heads and notice a tall skinny Caucasian woman with short straight hair that reached down to her neck and a purple pants suit that resembled a business woman but with a few buttons undone exposing much of her cleavage and flat pink shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked while looking to the woman closely.

"Making sure you boys aren't causing too much of a problem." She replied while moving to approach Marco and look at the severed head of George. "Overkill as always." She said before smiling at the group.

"First stage done let's move onto the next." She replied with a wide smile.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter people sorry for the long wait but I've been busy these last few weeks with finals, test, projects, and people. But I'm out of school now and now I can divert my time back to my stories which will be good for everyone.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know a lot of people were worried about Jimmy's fate after that last chapter of Onkwehonwe's story, but yes we agreed that Jimmy wouldn't be killed fucked up but not killed. The kidnapping of Loka and the others was short notice though mostly because I wanted to show Mark have a small conversation with Loka and to get into more details about the other girls. I know what I did with them was short but they will be seen more in the next coming chapters.**

 **A lot of people were confused last chapter with Maurice's words saying he was gonna pick the winning side. To him the winning side is Mark mostly because if you look at it Mark maybe the underdog but to him Joe has nothing that can match Mark. I may need to go back and fix that to clear the confusion.**

 **New Arcadia being mentioned as a second tier city is kinda something I tend to notice with cities in America. When something happens in one city it tends to follow in other cities for example ever since the 1992 Riots in LA we've seen riots across the US with a lot happening more recently in the last few years and the same can be said about wars, cop shootings, and such.**

 **If something happens in a major city it has consequences and ripples into other cities and other states. Another instance is this since the mass shooting at that school in Connecticut a lot of people in the Northeast are becoming more for stricter gun laws but a few years prior many weren't.**

 **New Arcadia's gang war is starting to ripple out first it was in Sunbelt but now it's moving to Los Santos and Liberty City. Oh and you haven't seen the last of Charlie and Marco in Liberty City I have plans for them there.**

 **The Gangster Apostles are based off the Gangster Disciples. In mine, Onkwehonwe, as well as Stelm, and the late Afro Spirit we've always like to base gangs are real life gangs and the Gangster Apostles is one of Afro Spirits gangs. We never really got much of a chance to use them since our stories take place in cities with no real GD presence but we got an idea for them to come to New Arcadia and start a war after reading a comic.**

 **The character Doom is based on Chicago Rapper and actor Common, Lonzo is based on Larez Tate, and Queen is based on** **Anika Noni Rose** **who plays 50 Cents cousin on the show Power. You'll be seeing more of them in the next few chapters as they wage war with the New Arcadia gangs and the Roman Family.**

 **El Sol in Los Santos is basically there to cause trouble for Neto mostly to keep him busy and hurt him for what his guy did to Jimmy. I won't really be going into much detail about that war between the Azteca's and Marabunta but Onkwehonwe will be showing a lot of it.**

 **I also introduced a new female character I won't go into much detail about her just yet just know she's based off Elisha Cuthbert from 24 and you'll be learning more about her in the next coming chapters.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as we go through a small time skip of a few months and Alison finds herself trapped I another game with Patrick, we learn a little more about this new woman, and Marco, Charlie, and Trinities take a shot at PPL.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla out.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Serial Killer's Grasp**

 **The Changing City**

 **Bayou Fountain (3 Months Later)**

The sun hadn't yet risen on this day in New Arcadia, but the eerie morning fog seemed to blanket the swamp as a large warehouse deep within the swamp stood out amongst the fog.

Inside the warehouse Juwan White could best describe the situation as money being handled. Not literal paper money, but money in the form of cocaine and heroin. Juwan was a Gangster Apostle member from Carcer City and there he used to cut the drugs and prepare them to sold on the streets and that's what he was doing but now on a larger scale.

As he walked through the warehouse he couldn't help but to look at the twenty young African American women who stood completely naked with only doctors mask, hair nets, and gloves on their persons. These young women were cutting, bagging, and handling the heroin and cocaine before it would be sold in New Arcadia. With the introduction of the GA in New Arcadia the process of drug dealing had changed completely.

Every few minutes he couldn't help but to look at the bare bodies of the women, some were female gang members who needed a way of making money but most of them were girls who were snatched off the streets of New Arcadia, Red Stick, and Liddell. They needed a labor force to cut their drugs and women made the best workers for this especially when the threat of death or rape loomed over their heads. Occasionally he'd catch one of the guys guarding over the warehouse getting a little closer to the girls, and honestly he didn't care what they did as long as the job got done.

This seemed to be happening right now as he noticed a Gangster Apostle member with a shaved head and neck hair walk up behind one of the girls and begin to slowly rub her thighs. He didn't know the woman's name but he had to admit she was rather beautiful with light brownish skin, black hair that curled up, pretty eyes, and a nice looking body. Out of all the woman in the warehouse she had to be the prettiest and caught the most attention. She seemed to shake while under his touch because she knew there wasn't much she could do other then let him have his way.

Before the man could do more to her though the group was interrupted by a knocking at the door that caused Juwan to lift his head. He figured one of the men outside was coming in for a shift change so he quickly ordered the bald man to answer the door.

"Keep working girls, we got an order to fill." He yelled out while looking to the woman who tried to keep in her tears while she continued to work.

As the GA member answered the door he was taken by surprise to see a familiar African American man standing in the doorway to his shock though the man stood before him choking and gagging as he clutched his bleeding throat tightly before falling flat on the ground.

"What the-." The bald man started before looking up and noticing several men wearing wool bag over their heads with red X's in the middle staring at him with G36 Assault Rifles in their hands.

"Oh Shit!" he yelled out just as the group opened fire on the warehouse.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to rise on this day in New Arcadia as Steve found himself starting to open his eyes and notice the sun starting to rise over the city through his window. The sight seemed to bring a smile to his face, these last few days it has been nothing but rain in the city of New Arcadia. Signifying the start of the rainy season and in New Arcadia when it rained it stormed.

After looking at the sun he then turned his head to the edge of his bed where he noticed a familiar redheaded woman sitting at the edge of his bed wearing a blue sports bra, black gym pants, and white running shoes. The sight of her seemed to bring a smile to his face as he rolled over to watch as she bent over to tie her shoes.

"The view is amazing." He said causing Alison to whip her head around to notice the smile on his face.

"Morning!" she said with a slight smile while Steve smiled at her.

"Morning to you." He said before slowly pushing himself off the bed with a low groan. It had been a few months since he was released from the hospital and he was noticeably getting better from his injuries but he still felt some discomfort that he tried his best to hide.

"You should rest." She let out while approaching him.

"Sorry but it ain't my day off unlike someone's." he said while moving to run his hands through Alison's hair causing the woman to lean forward and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe you should take it off." She replied while Steve gave a slight chuckle.

"Nah I've spent too much time in the bed, even if you are beside me I gotta get back in the game." He shot back earning a slight smile from Alison. "Enjoy your run today." He added while Alison nodded her head before the duo shared a kiss and went their separate ways.

After tying her hair into a ponytail Alison made her way outside and started to perform her morning stretches. As she went to stretch her legs though she failed to pay much attention to the gray Sentinel that drove by her house as four men looked out the window and eyed her closely.

"Time to get this started." She said before taking a deep breath of fresh air and then beginning her morning jog around the street. It was quiet and has become one of her ways to relieve stress that had been building up these past few months.

These past three months she hadn't seen or even heard from Mark, Lee, Link, or any of the other BSU members. She knew the group had left the city of New Arcadia to regroup after that emergence of the Carcer City street gang the Gangster Apostles. To make the situation worse the New Rising Council had sold them out in favor the Apostles putting them at a disadvantage and causing the landscape of New Arcadia to change forever.

Crime in the city had dropped, but drug related overdoses and attacks seemed to be on the rise as the Gangster Apostles brought in a new wave of terror that the city of New Arcadia wasn't use to. It was scary and many people were starting to feel the fear.

"Marcus where are you?" she asked while lifting her head into the skies where she noticed a black and green helicopter passing her by just as a dark blue Buffalo cruised by her.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of fist cracking against someone's head seemed to be the only thing heard in a house in the 17th Ward as Lonzo found himself standing over an African American man who was once a drug dealer in the 17th Ward.

As he threw another punch to the man's jaw forcibly bloodying it he could help but to lift his head and look into the eyes of his audience. There were two groups of people watching him 17th Ward Dealers and Buyers who were once loyal to Marcus Roman and BSU and Dealers who were now showing their allegiance to the Gangster Apostles.

Over the course of three months, or more or less two weeks, the Carcer City street gang had become the enforcement arm for the BGA in New Arcadia and were now spreading their will throughout the city. In accordance to their deal with Muujai, the Midwestern Gangsters were now in firm control of much of the 17th Ward a territory they shared with the Ballas. Forcing hostilities between the two sides.

Instead of killing all of Mark's loyalist they decided to just make them change employers. Now instead of paying a ten percent street tax to Mark and BSU they were paying a twenty-five percent street tax to the GA. The increase in tax had many of them upset but many of them knew there wasn't much they could.

Amongst the crowd of 17Th Ward dealers stood two of Mark's close associates in the streets of the 17th Ward, Andre and Quick. Neither liked the idea of working for the GA or kicking up more money but at the end of the day they knew there wasn't much he could do. It was either kick up money and do business or end up like the man in front of them.

The man had been beaten up so bad that his face was badly swollen up to the point where his eyes were closed shut, his bloody lips were expanded, and there were several knots forming at the top of his head. The Carcer City gangsters seemed to have a name for this "A Pumpkin Head" it was hard to look at but they seemed to get pleasure in making them watch it.

"This is what happens when you don't pay us." Lonzo yelled out while looking to the New Arcadia Gangsters. "You'll niggas may have had shit sliding in the past, but that shit ain't gonna fly no more." He added while looking closely at Andre and Quick.

"Now we know you bitches robbed a them racist fucks, and we don't care all we care about is getting paid." He shot back while eyeing the group closely. None of them wanted to say anything despite none of them stealing the drugs from the Dixie Mafia they weren't gonna voice that. The last person who did was lying before them now in a pool of his own blood and wasn't looking to good.

"Get this piece of shit out of here and have my money next time." He yelled out while giving the dealer a sharp kick to the gut while the others walked over to him and started to drag him away just as Lonzo's phone started to ring.

" _Lonzo how things on your end?"_ came the familiar voice of Doom as Lonzo gave a low chuckle.

"We good, had a little incident with a nigga coming up short but I think now that problem fixed." He replied. "How things on your end?" he asked.

"Good everything is good." Said Doom as he found himself standing in a swamp outside of New Arcadia with eight other GA members watching with a smile as a black and green helicopter started to descend in the swamp. He then started to approach the helicopter with a smile and noticed Queen in the pilot seat smiling back at him.

"Any problems?" he asked while eyeing her closely.

"No problems at all son." She replied while looking the backseat of the helicopter and noticing twelve kilos of Cocaine and heroin in the backseat.

 **Meanwhile**

The sun was shining but there was also a wide smile shining off the face of Muujai as he entered Joe's back office where he noticed the man sitting at his desk with Cake and Slim. The latter of whom gave Muujai and disgusted look as he eyed him closely.

"So how did the operation go?" Muujai asked while eyeing Joe closely.

"Doom and Queen just checked in, they got the product here with no complications." Joe shot back while Muujai smiled at him. The BGA Hitman couldn't help but smile at Joe as he eyed him in his new position, messenger boy. People still saw Joe as the Drug Kingpin of New Arcadia but in reality, that title had switched and Muujai seemed to be the man calling all the shots.

"Good, have you found a new place for them to begin cutting the product?" the Somali man asked while eyeing Joe closely. "If we're going to be churning out this much product we're gonna need a place big enough to handle the cutting." He added.

"We're looking into another spot deep in the bayou, but we're running into several problems." Stated Joe.

"The biggest being those fucking white boys." Added Cake earning the attention of Muujai.

"Most of the niggas in this city are so urbanized you put a forest on either side of them they fucking panic. On top of that you got a lot of white problems in the swamps. Dixie Mafia, AWA, Skinheads, and fucking Klan members know all the back roads to the swamp. They'll hit us up just like they did again." Stated Joe.

"Sounds troublesome." Said Muujai.

"Mark knew all the routes into and out of the swamp." Stated Slim causing Muujai to send the man a look with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I believe me and you have never been properly introduced. I believe you know who I am but may I ask your name and where have you been these last few months?" Muujai replied with his sinister smile.

"Homies call me Slim, and I just got out the Parish." He shot back while Muujai nodded his head.

"Well Slim, if you must know we came up with some rules while you were gone. The first rule is that the Roman Family, is no more they're a dead memory in New Arcadia so we don't talk about them. The second rule is that we don't praise the Roman's…they're the devil so right now you're praising the devil and I'm not a Christian but I don't like the celebration of evil in prescence." He replied while Slim eyed him angrily. "Do I make myself clear brother Slim?" he asked while Joe sent a look to Slim that said he was wanted him to reamin silent.

"Yeah I got you." He replied earning a nod from Muujai.

"Good!" he finished before turning to Joe. "I'll talk to Doom and the others about sending a message to those white boys about forgetting what year it is. I'm pretty sure they'll be extra happy about going after them after they lynched their boy." He added before walking out the room while Slim turned to Joe.

"What is this shit Joe?" Slim asked with anger in his tone.

"It's something we're handling so don't worry about it too much." He shot back while Slim continued to eye him angrily.

 **Elsewhere**

After her run Alison had returned home and having dropped a sweat she couldn't help but to take a few breaths as she looked in the driveway and noticed that Steve's car was gone signifying that he had went off to work.

She knew it was a longshot to get him to stay home, he always was stubborn. At the same time she didn't really want him home. Their relationship was still going strong but there had been pieces of doubt sown in her head after her nights with Mark. She cheated on Steve, but at the same time she didn't feel wrong for it and with that she wondered if that made her a bad person.

Before she could think more on the matter though she was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone ringing causing her to quickly look down and notice a familiar person calling her but not one of the familiar persons she really wanted to speak with.

"Hello!" she answered.

" _Good morning to you."_ Came the familiar voice of Locke as Alison gave a slight smile at his tone.

"You as well, is everything okay?" she asked.

" _Yes I'm fine, and I hate to bother you on your day off but-."_ He started before Alison cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, I've been looking for something to do anyway." She replied.

" _Alright then, I've got this guy from off the streets who says he needs to talk to a cop but he'll only talk to you. He says it concerns things going on in New Arcadia, my department really needs that information but he'll only talk to you_." He replied to Alison's confusion.

"Any particular reason why?" she asked.

"No idea." He shot back.

"Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied before hanging up her phone and looking to notice a familiar dark red Buffalo driving by her. As she looked at the vehicle she noticed that it was the same vehicle that had passed her by earlier and she didn't recognize it from the neighborhood.

"Interesting." She said while continuing to eye the vehicle she couldn't help but to think of Ana as she took in the vehicles bright red coloring. The IAA Agent wore the color red almost like it was trademarked and would always be seen wearing something red.

She hadn't heard from the IAA Agent in almost two months and was growing just as worried about her as she was Marcus. The woman had shown her a softer side that Alison never thought she would see and after experience that she often found herself wondering more about the woman.

Right now though she was wondering about her location and if she was alright.

 **Downtown Los Santos**

The smell of cinnamon scented candles seemed to fill the air of a luxurious hotel in Downton Los Santos as Ana found herself starting to slowly open her eyes and look around and notice the sun shining down on her face.

The time zone was two hours behind New Arcadia, so the sun had been risen in the city of Los Santos. She was normally a morning person but after her long night she could understand why she slept in. As she rolled over on her side she noticed a large bottle of red wine that was almost empty and two glasses. One belonged to her and the other belonged to her companion for the night.

"It's about time you got up." Came a familiar voice that made the IAA Agent smile as she lifted herself from the bed and eyed the person before her.

"Good morning to you to Mai." Ana greeted while eyeing the Vietnamese woman with a smile as she took in the sight of her wearing a long black nightgown that was somewhat see through allowing her take notice of her nicely curved and sculpted body.

Open-minded, it's one of the words Mark and many others best use to describe Ana because when it came down to sex or love in general. She loved to try new things, new positions, and didn't mind toys. That open-mindedness only came for people she actually cared about though and in her world there have only been two people that she actually cared about enough for that and one of those people were standing in the same room as her.

Ana didn't have many exclusions her love didn't just extend to men but also women. Not many women could have the same feelings as she has for Mai though. The duo had met each other during the war and had been together ever since so it was only natural for them to develop feelings for each other.

"Last night was amazing." Ana added while rubbing her head before watching as Mai folded her arms across her chest before taking a seat on her bed.

"Yeah it was, but you still never told me why you're here in Los Santos." Mai shot back while looking over at Ana.

"You don't believe I didn't come all this way to see you?" the Chinese woman asked while smiling at Mai.

"Neto told me from his contacts down south that there's a rumor that Marcus and his entire family have been kicked out of New Arcadia by the Gangster Apostle. Is that true?" she asked while Ana gave a slight chuckle.

"Kicked out would imply that he was forced out. I can assure you that Mark left of his own free will and will return to solve that problem." Ana shot back while the Vietnamese woman eyed her closely.

"So that's why you're here, Mark is away and you needed someone to get you off." She stated.

"Please I've visited you while I knew exactly where Mark has been." Ana retorted while Mai looked away from her and kept her gaze away from the woman. "If you must know though, I've got an assignment out here in Los Santos and I thought dinner with an old friend wouldn't hurt." She corrected while Mai gave a low scoff.

"Old friend, yet we've been trading blows with each other just like those two." Mai shot back while thinking of Neto's feud with Mark.

"We had one quick fight, and you can't say you didn't like it." Ana replied while Mai gave a chuckle.

"It was entertaining until you got a little more physical then I was hoping for." Mai shot back while Ana chuckled.

"Don't act like you didn't like it, or getting into a fist fight with Marcus. You always did love a good sparring session." Ana pointed out with a chuckle.

"Sorry, you and me have different taste in men." Mai replied with a chuckle of her own that caused Ana to go silent for a few seconds before turning away from her.

"He's cheating on me you know." She let out to Mai's confusion.

"Who Mark?" she asked.

"Mark can stick his dick anywhere he wants, but at the end of the day I know he won't leave me. No Devlin…and he's not hiding the shit either." Ana pointed out while Mai gave her a stunned look.

"You're cheating on him though." Mai shot back.

"Me and Devlin have a complicated marriage and you know that. I lay with Mark…and I lay with you but I never do that when he's around. He follows the same rules…but now I think he's trying to replace not just in bed either." The Chinese IAA Agent retorted before adding. "And you know what that may mean."

"A burn notice." Mai finished while Ana remained silent. "He can't do that."

"He can if he wants to really replace me, he has the connections and I'm not gonna lie that's what actually scares me." She finished while Mai looked directly at her before crawling over towards her.

"I won't let that happen." She pointed out while Ana gave a chuckle before moving to give Mai a quick kiss on the forehead that was soon taken as an invitation by the Vietnamese woman who pushed closer to Ana and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

The kiss then grew more passionate as Ana lightly bit the bottom lip of Mai before giving it a playful tug while a devilish smile spread across her face. Mai knew this meant that the IAA Agent was asking for entrance to her mouth and she quickly delivered it as she opened her mouth and allowed Ana's warm velvet like tongue to explore and gently caress her own.

Soon Mai found herself blushing under the kiss and becoming aroused as she started to run her hands down Ana's sides causing her to shudder under her touch. She was still barely dressed from the night before only wearing a night gown like herself. The sex the duo had last night was wild almost animalistic with neither getting fully naked. With this, things were different, there was more passion then lust that the both of them needed to let out.

As the duo pulled their lips apart they seemed to take a few seconds to gaze into each other's eyes and faces. They were different yet somewhat the same. They were both Asian and their countries of origin both bordered each other but there was still a difference to them both. They had the somewhat of the same features but with Mai having slightly darker skin while Ana the opposite.

After looking each other over Ana moved to caress Mai's face before pressing her forehead against hers, wrapping both her arms around the neck of the woman and pulling her in for a quick hug. A move that somewhat confused Mai.

In her time with Ana she'd learned that the woman was never really the type for such affection before sex. She'd changed and she liked it. "I've…missed your touch." Mai let out causing Ana to let out a soft chuckle as Ana gave her a quick kiss on the side of the neck.

"I've missed yours." She replied while the Veteran started to tug at the bottom of Ana's gown. After three quick pulls Ana followed her request and grabbed the bottom of her gown before pulling it over her head and throwing it to the otherside of the room while Mai stared in awe at the sight before her.

Of the two of them Ana had the bigger breast. They weren't a D-Cup but they were still rather plump, perky, and fit her just well. Mai didn't complain that her breast were smaller it just meant that she got more to pay attention to when she was with her.

"Beautiful as I remember." Mai let out while running her hands over them both while Ana gave her a quick kiss on the side of the neck before showing her aggressive side and following it up with a sharp bite that caused the woman to let out a loud yelp as a hickey started to form on the side of her neck. Mai then responded by giving her nipples as quick pinch and causing her to let out a moan of her own.

"More…please." Mai moaned out and Ana couldn't help but to form her usual wicked grin as she grabbed the back of the Veterans head and pushed it until she was face-to-breast with her chest. Taking her chance Mai quickly give a quick lick to Ana's hardened nipple before taking her right boom into her mouth.

Her boob felt so good in her mouth and as she started to suck harder Ana couldn't help but to throw her head back and let out a low moan while running her hands over Mai's bare back. After a couple of minutes of swirling her tongue around Ana's boob she quickly pulled the nipple out of her mouth with a loud moist popping sound then moved to do the same to her left. As she ran her tongue clockwise then counter-clockwise over it she couldn't help but to pick up the woman's scent that seemed to be a mix of strawberry and cherries. Two red fruits to match the woman in red.

As Ana continued to moan Mai found herself getting wetter under her touch and after a while she found herself pulling away from Ana's breast and then moving to kiss her again on the lips. Then kiss wasn't long though as Ana layed Mai on her back before forcibly pulling off her gown and exposing her own naked body.

As Ana looked her over instead of paying attention to Mai's breast she payed more attention to the various scars the woman had collected over the years. She herself was no stranger to scars, she'd collected her own over the last couple of years. She wore them like badges of honor though, ever scar a trophy for a battle won and she saw the same in Mai's case.

With that in mind Ana gave Mai a quick kiss on the lips before moving to plant a series of kisses down her toned stomach. The feeling of the Chinese woman's lips caused Mai to shutter as she felt her move her right hand down her thigh before arriving at her sensitive clit and beginning to gently massage it.

"Shit!" Mai let out as she bit her bottom lip at Ana's touch as she felt the woman begin to run her tongue over her oversensitive nipples.

"Tell me what you want, and don't sugar coat it." Ana let out while continuing to caress Mai's womanhood and nipples while taking in the sight of the Vietnamese woman who was trying to hold in her lust.

"I want you to eat my pussy." She finally let out after a few minutes of blissful torture as she noticed the familiar wicked smile spread across the face of Ana as she gave lightly bit down on one of Mai's nipples and moved down until her face was staring into the Vietnamese woman's lower lips.

Then in a flash she moved her mouth forward and gave the woman and big kiss that caused Mai to shutter and moan as she felt Ana's tongue maneuvering inside her like a wild serpent. The feeling of her warm breath on her seemed to add more pleasure to the experience as Mai put both of her hands behind her head and let out a loud ecstasy filled shriek as she felt an orgasm on the horizon.

"Don't hold back let it all out honey." Ana let out before going back to her oral task while pumping two fingers into Mai's wet flower, massaging her clit with her tongue, and gently kneading her breast with one hand.

"OH GOD!" Mai let out with a loud shriek as she felt everything that had built up inside of her come flowing out catching Ana by surprise as some of Mai's juices shot forward onto her face and caused her to recoil in surprise.

"So you learned a new trick?" she asked while looking down at the woman before her and noticing her panting loudly before reaching forward and grabbing Ana by the back of her head and forcing her lips against her own and pulling her down on top of her.

The Ana couldn't help but to form a smile through her planted lips as she and Mai kissed each other for what felt like minutes. After Ana pulled away from Mai she then watched as the Chinese woman climbed further on top of her until she was sitting Mai's stomach then to Mai's surprise lower herself and cause her to let out another low moan as she felt Ana's lower lips rub against her own.

"You miss that?" Ana asked as she slowly grinded herself against Mai causing the woman to let out another moan before moving to give the IAA Agent a sharp slap on the behind that only seemed to make her go faster. Whereas Mai was shaved clean Ana always kept a small patch on her on and the feeling of it brushing the top of Mai's pubic area seemed to make her feel more pleasure.

"Don't pass out on me yet, because I'm not satisfied." Ana let out while smiling at Mai who gave her a quick kiss before rolling from under Ana who moved to turn on her back but was taken off-guard as Mai instead forced her to bend over on the bed with her ass still up in the air.

"I still can't believe you didn't bring a toy with you." Mai let out while gently slapping Ana on her plump behind and getting a chuckle from her.

"I still can't believe you don't own one." Ana replied with a smile. "All those lonely nights I can only imagine not having some entertainment." She added causing Mai to let out a chuckle.

"I just found a better substitute." She replied while licking to of her fingers before sliding them into Ana's already moist twat and causing her to let out a gentle moan while fondling her breast as Mai ran her tongue over her lower lips.

Soon Mai then found herself slapping the Chinese woman on her behind again and causing a bright red hand print to appear in her skin. The hand print was on her right cheek and seemed to cause Ana to yelp but she soon let out another as Mai bit down on her left cheek with enough force to leave a bright red hickey on her skin.

Mai the moved to kiss the two marks while continuing to probe Ana's vagina as she noticed some of her juices starting to flow out and cover much of her palm. "I missed your taste." She let out while moving to lap up more of Ana's juices while the woman leaned upward and gave Mai a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you." Ana replied before giving a low moan as Mai went to kiss her again on the neck while continuing to massage her pussy and caress her erect nipples.

"Oh god!" Ana let out as she finally let out her own orgasm as she felt Mai run her tongue along the side of her neck and trigger an eruption of her juices that stained her red bed sheets.

The force of her orgasm was big and left the IAA Agent weak in the knees as she fell back into Mai's arms and processed to kiss the Vietnamese woman who gently layed her on her back and moved to lay on top of her.

Usually the duo would do this with a toy but they would have to settle with 'Bumping Boxes" against each other and neither was complaining.

The air was filled with lust and ecstasy and nothing was going to break the duo apart as Ana found herself on the bottom while Mai forcibly rubbed her womanhood against Ana's. Then as she felt her climax as well as Ana's approaching she moved to lower herself to Ana and begin to violently kiss her while continuing to scissor her.

After a few more minutes the duo both let out a muffled shriek as they both let out a powerful climax that left them both exhausted and almost unable to move as Mai found herself collapsing on top of Ana who used her last bit of strength to wrap the Veteran up in her arms as she passed out on top of her.

Soon Ana found herself falling to sleep as she clutched Mai tightly to her body while her mind thought of the other woman in her life she cared about.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the New Arcadia Police Station wasn't long for Alison as she found herself walking through the front door and being quickly greeted by Locke who approached her with a smile and shook her hand.

"Still sorry about bringing you in on your day off." He let out while Alison gave him a smile of her own.

"It's okay where's this person?" she asked before Locke led her to the interrogation room of the station where she noticed an African American man with a light brown eyes and with a black mohawk sitting in a room with his head down.

"You recognize him?" Locke asked while Alison gave the man a once over. She thought she'd seen him before but she wasn't completely sure where.

"I think so but I'm having a hard time remembering." She shot back while Locke nodded his head.

"His name is Andre, and he's one of Mark's street soldiers from the 17th Ward." Locke replied to Alison's surprise as she remembered once seeing the man at Mark's house dropping off Courtney.

"Now I remember him, I've seen him once before." She shot out.

"Well I guess he knows who and what you are then if he's asking to see you." He let out while Alison continued to look at the man with the hope in her heart that he was carrying a message from the youngest Roman.

"Remember he has intel about what's going on in New Arcadia that we need to know. Find out why he's here first before you start answering his own. I'll switch the cameras off for you then." He shot out while looking to Alison who nodded her head before making her way into the room and watching as Andre lifted his head and eyed her closely.

"So Andre, you asked to see me." She greeted while taking a seat across from the man who nodded his head at her. "You mind explaining to me how you know me?" she asked while Andre looked to the glass and the camera in the rooms prompting Alison to tell him that it was only the two of them speaking and listening.

"I know you because Mark had me sit on your house a couple of times and tell me to shoot anyone who looked suspicious trying to get in." he let out to Alison's shock and surprise. "At first I thought she was just some chick he was dicking down, but I see now why he keep you around." He finished while Alison remained silent before speaking out.

"Tell me why you're here." She let out with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I figured if Mark gone, maybe he got you doing something while he's gone and right now I need to talk to him because I got a problem." He declared while Alison gave him a confused look.

"What kind of problem?" she asked.

"Them GA motherfuckers man." He replied while Alison eyed him closely. "They took over the 17th after Mark and his crew left. They got us kicking up taxes to them and if you don't pay them they fucking you over and right now I can't pay um and I want them off my block." He finished while Alison eyed him closely.

"I can't help you." She let out to his shock and surprise. "Truth be told I don't have a clue where Mark or any of the others are. I haven't heard from them since they left and I was actually hoping you were coming in to deliver a message to me from him." She shot back to his confusion.

"Shit, now I'm gonna get killed because of that." He replied while Alison gave him a confused look.

"Killed!" she repeated.

"Them GA fucks are crazy as shit and they capping whoever can't help them and right now I need money or help-." He started before Alison's phone started to ring prompting her to rise from her seat and head for the door.

"I gotta take this." She let out while Andre sat in silence while Locke processed to enter the room and begin questioning Andre.

"Hello!" Alison answered with hope that it was someone familiar on the otherside of the phone.

She got her wish

" _Did you miss me?_ " the sound dampened monotonous voice was familiar, all too familiar, for it belonged to someone Alison hoped she would never have to deal with again or at least alone and right now she was alone, scared, and didn't know what to do.

"What are you doing calling me?" Alison asked with fear in her voice.

" _Come on Ali baby you know there's nothing that can keep me too far away from you."_ The New Arcadia Butcher let out Alison viciously bit her teeth.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mark knows who you are." She shot back.

" _I bet he does, but I know for a fact you don't know who I am and I know for a fact that and his men are gone and you're all alone."_ He replied causing Alison to go silent.

" _When the cats away the mice will play."_ He let out with a violent chuckle.

"I'm hanging up." She replied.

" _I'VE GOT A KNIFE TO THE THROAT OF A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL RIGHT NOW AND I SWEAR IF YOU HANG UP I'LL GUT HER AND LEAVE HER BODY IN YOUR BED."_ The man yelled out while Alison gulped in fear at his declaration. She didn't know if he was telling the truth but she didn't want to take the risk.

" _Are you still there_?" he asked while Alison angrily bit her lip.

"Yeah I'm still here." She replied.

" _Good, because if you want me to let this girl go you're gonna meet me tonight."_ He let out to Alison's shock and surprise as she took in the location of the meeting before looking back into the interrogation where she noticed Andre sitting in silence while Locke grilled him with questions.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of guns being cocked seemed to fill the air as Lonzo found himself loading a fresh magazine into his AK-47 Assault Rifle while looking over the weapon as Queen approached him with her M4A1 in her hands.

"You ready for this shit." She asked while Lonzo nodded his head.

"Fucking right, Juwan was my nigga before I shipped out and I been waiting to bust a cap in those white boys asses for that shit." he yelled out with anger in his tone.

"And we will." Came the familiar voice of Doom as the group turned their heads and noticed the man approaching them with a Tactical AR-15 Assault Rifle in his hands while his AT4 Rocket Launcher was thrown across his back. "We gonna send a message throughout New Arcadia and everywhere in this fucking state. The Gangster Apostles are here to stay and if you fuck with us, we fuck with you right back." He stated while the duo nodded their heads before looking back and noticing fifteen other GA members loading up in vehicles and preparing their guns.

 **Downtown Los Santos**

The evening sun was already overtaking the city of Los Santos as Mai found herself slowly raising herself off the bed and noticing Ana standing before her. The Chinese woman must have been up for a while because she was already cleaned up and now dressed in a red button down shirt, black leather pants, black boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Disappearing without a goodbye, that sounds just like you." Mai shot out causing Ana to turn to her with her usual emotionless look.

"You know how this goes sweetheart." Ana shot back before walking over to Mai and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You need backup for whatever you're doing?" she asked while Ana gave her a chuckle.

"No, I got all the help I need and some I don't want." Ana shot back before making her way for the door while Mai watched her leave. "Take care and be safe Mai." She said while looking back at her with a smile before walking out the door while Mai continued to lay on the bed before pulling her legs up to her chest.

After Ana walked out of the hotel to the city streets she watched with a half-smile as an all-black Cavalcade pulled up to the front of the building and awaited her. As she stepped into the vehicle she noticed a familiar Serbian man sitting in the drivers seat of the vehicle while Kyra and Tully sat in the backseat.

"Glad you could join us." Greeted Tully while Ana rolled her eyes at the man.

"Where's Sol?" she asked while looking around the vehicle for the Mexican Marabunta member.

"He couldn't stop by to help up, but he did leave us some pretty good information." Tully shot back to Ana's confusion.

"Some of your BSU friends from New Arcadia are here, he didn't tell us who exactly but he said they're here looking for some payback against the Vagos for what they did to Jimmy." Kyra stated while Ana eyed her closely.

"Does he know where he can find the guy who did it?" asked Ana.

"No, but they're not relenting and I believe they have something planned." Replied Kyra as Ana looked out the window of the car before finally speaking up and saying.

"We have a mission, let's get to it."

 **Elsewhere**

While Ana and her group were preparing to conduct their mission things were going somewhat the usual norm in Rancho for this time of day. The only thing that seemed to be out of the ordinary where a trio one Caucasian, one Chinese, and the other Indian dressed as cable installers found themselves on a phone line.

"I hate this places air." Said Jimmy with a low growl as he looked around the neighborhood of Rancho. He wasn't necessarily talking about the neighborhood but more the air of Los Santos itself which was ranked highest in the nation in ozone pollution.

"Yeah me too, and I thought New Arcadia smell bad." Manfred replied while working on a satellite dish for someone's home.

"You guys just aren't used to the swamps like I am, I don't think I'll ever be used to this shit though." Lee stated while Jimmy looked around the neighborhood and noticed a few Azteca's were standing around.

"How exactly is this gonna help us?" asked Jimmy as he looked to Manfred.

"You remember the wiretap Ana found in her place. She and Mark figured that it must have come from Neto and we're gonna return the favor." Replied Lee as he turned to Manfred.

"There's a lot of technical stuff to it, but basically I'm setting up bug of our own." Stated Manfred as they watched him pull out his cellphone and continue to work on the satellite.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed to have calmed down for Alison, but despite that calmness she still felt uneasy as she found herself sitting in a small restaurant in Uptown New Arcadia near the private college. She wasn't alone though, for Andre sat across from her chomping down on a burger and fries. The man worked up an appetite after hours of being interrogated. Naturally he didn't speak on anything too important just things they already knew about.

"Ain't you gonna eat?" he asked while looking at Alison closely.

"No, I uh…ate before leaving." She shot back.

"This the part where you question me?" he asked while wiping his mouth.

"Sorta, what I really brought you here for is to ask for your help." She replied to his confusion. "Let's just say tonight I have to meet with someone I've been trying to avoid and Mark would be there to help me-." She started before Andre cut her off.

"And you want me to back you up." He let out while Alison slowly nodded her head.

"What's in this for me because I got a problem and you can't help me with it?" he retorted while she eyed him closely.

"You said you needed money, just how much do you need?" she asked.

"Ten g's." he shot back to her shock.

"Jesus I don't have that kind of money," she replied.

"I don't either, them white boys claiming we hit them for meth now the GA on our asses over the shit. They say we can sell it but we got to give twice as much shit as a cut for it." He stated.

"Well did you steal it?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"No we didn't steal they shit nor did the Ballas, but they still chewing us out over it." He shot back while Alison eyed him closely. There was a rumor going around that the Ballas from the 17th Ward stole a Meth shipment from the Dixie Mafia and killed a few of their members. The Dixie's seem to believe this and there were bodies from the incident but from the look Andre was giving her she either guessed he was a good liar or he was telling the truth.

"I don't get it why are you working for the GA now, when you originally worked for Mark and his family?" Alison asked.

"Them niggas ain't here." He shot back to her surprise. "We pay Mark for protection and every now and then he calls on us for help and he pays us for that, but since he ain't here we ain't getting shit." He added while Alison eyed her closely.

"I figured you don't have ten racks on you off hand, but I was hoping you could help me with something." He shot back to Alison's confusion.

"In the past whenever we had the money to kick up the ladder to Joe Mark would rip and run on another nigga and give that to Joe." He replied earning a raised brow from the woman.

"Rip and Run?" she repeated.

"You know Rip and Run, rip off another nigga money then run like hell." He stated while Alison nodded her head.

"Well what's stopping you from doing it?" she asked.

"I was hoping you could do it." He shot back to her shock. "Come on if I do it I can get made or killed, but you a badge you walk up and take they shit they ain't gonna do shit about it."

"I'm not going to help you rob a drug dealer it's not that simple." She stated.

"Well if you want to handle that problem of yours you better help me." He shot back causing Alison to go silent for a few minutes before finally an idea rang in her head.

"Alright I'll help you." She shot back while Andre smiled at the woman. "Just tell me what to do and I'll get someone that can help me pull it off." She stated while Andre nodded his head at her statement.

 **Blaine County**

The sun was barely hovering over the skies of Blaine County as an armored prison transport truck found itself driving through the long stretch of road deep in the desert with two police cruisers providing an escort for the vehicle as it traveled to Bolingbrook Prison.

"The convoy is on approach, you're clear to move." Said Kyra over his Walkie Talkie as she found herself posted high on top of a hill that overlooked the road. Her RSASS Sniper Rifle was also in her hands and as she peered through the scope of the weapon she quickly spotted her comrades.

"Copy that it's show time." Said Tully as he pulled his mask over his face while revving the engine of an all-black Sandking they'd stolen and reinforced with a front ram for added damage. "Hang on back there." He yelled out while looking back at Ana and Vasiliy who were both masked and standing in the back of the truck holding onto the rails.

Ana was armed with her T91 Assault Rifle but she also had a Grenade Launcher attached to the weapon for added damage while Vasiliy was armed with an AK-74 Assault Rifle that was fitted with a fifty round drum magazine.

"YEE-HAW!" Tully yelled out while slamming on the gas petal of the large truck and sending it rocketing forward as fast it would go and not catching the eyes of the officers until it was too late.

"HANG ON!" Vasilly yelled out as the truck forcibly slammed into the side of the armored truck with enough force take the occupants by surprise as the vehicle lifted up on two wheels before slowly flipping over on its side. The armored truck was too heavy to do multiple flips but it still got the desired effects for the group.

"NOW!" Ana yelled out as Vasilly opened fire on one of the police cars while Ana fired on the other. "Remember wound, don't kill." She added while picking her target and shooting a cop once in the arm and causing him to fall back as the powerful 5.56 bullet tore into his arm and shot out his elbow.

"Whatever you say mom." Added Tully who was still visibly shaken as he hopped out of the truck armed with his G36C Assault Rifle and put fire on the other car striking one of the officers four times in the stomach before shooting out the tires while Ana hopped out the back of the truck and moved to the back of the armored truck.

"Time to go." She said while pulling out a block of C4 and setting it on the back doors of the truck before moving to cover. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

After yelling those words Ana the sound of a loud explosion came next as the force of the explosion blew the doors off the vehicle and Ana quickly jumped into the back of the vehicle to find her target lying on the floor.

He was a Caucasian man who looked to be in his late forties or early fifties with long brown hair and beard that was already starting to turn gray. The man was somewhat muscular and stood about six foot one with dark green eyes and somewhat sinister scowl like frown as he looked up at Ana while in his orange jumpsuit.

"Damn if you wanted to kill me Ana I was expecting a bullet to the head not this." The man yelled out while Ana gave her usual smile at him.

"I'm not here to kill your ass Sam, not yet at least because you're still in need." She replied while grabbing the man by his arm and forcing him on his feet. "Kyra we got the package and we're ready for extraction." Ana yelled out while she and the prisoner stepped out of the truck just as they noticed a black van driving towards them.

"You know when you said we were getting a high value target in the Madraza Cartel I was expecting a beaner." Tully shouted out while looking to Ana and the man.

"Shut it junior." The inmate yelled out while Ana rolled her eyes at the duo.

"HELP ME!" came a loud yell that caused the group to turn their heads and notice that the driver of the armored truck had awoken from his head injury and was now screaming his head off for help as Ana looked at her feet and noticed a pool of gasoline starting to form around the truck from a leak in the fuel line.

"Come on let's go." Said Kyra as she finally pulled the van towards the group and watched as Tully, Vasiliy, and the prisoner hopped inside while Ana stood frozen.

"Move your ass Ana." The prisoner yelled out and his orders were soon met but to his shock the IAA Agent didn't run for the van instead she ran for the front of the transport vehicle.

"What the hell is she doing?" asked Tully as the group watched Ana closely as she slid to the front of the vehicle and noticed the man fighting to try and open the door.

"Stand back!" she yelled out while reaching into her boot and pulling out Colt Python Revolver and aiming it at the glass.

"Wait!" the driver yelled out only for Ana to fire four shots into the glass and watch with glee as it shattered to pieces. Most armored trucks were fitted with bulletproof glass that can stop most rounds but it could only take so many bullets and after years of training Ana knew the best places to hit the glass to make it shatter just as easily as regular glass.

"Hang on!" she said before grabbing the man by his shoulders and forcibly pulling him out of the truck. Lucky for her that man was a rather skinny man who was in his fifties or else things would have been more difficult. As she pulled him out though she heard the familiar snapping sound and looked down to notice that the man had a broken leg.

"What is this?" the prisoner asked while Ana pulled the man away from the transport vehicle just as it exploded and rained down fire and metal on the road.

"You saved me-." He started before being taken off guard as Ana cold cocked him with the butt of her revolver before running and hopping into the back of the van just as Kyra drove away from the scene.

"What the hell was that back there?" asked the prisoner as he eyed Ana closely.

"None of your concern." Ana replied.

"Jesus fucking Christ you going soft on me little miss femme fatale?" he asked.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you and why are you so important that we had to save you?" asked Tully as he eyed the man closely.

"Sergeant First Class Samuel Bookhart, 75th Ranger Regiment." He stated.

"Former!" Kyra pointed out while Bookhart sent her a look before turning back to Tully.

"Bookhart is our guy within the Madraza Cartel. Since the Zeros were formed from former members of the Mexican Army the Madraza Cartel has been looking to create their own elite Sicarios to match up against them and Bookhart here is their instructor." Ana stated while Tully gave a low scuffle.

"Oh yeah well how good are they?" the White Nationalist asked while eyeing Bookhart the closely.

"My first training cycle graduated eighty-four Sicarios out of a class of two-hundred. Since graduation they've collected four hundred and thirty-one kills which includes policemen, soldiers, judges, businessmen, and politicians. They've completed every mission they've gone on with success, I doubt you can match up to them." He stated while Tully gave a chuckle.

"Eighty-four out of two hundred that makes me wonder what you're teaching them." Tully shot back with anger in his tone.

"Bookhart doesn't hold back and trains his men the way he expects them to fight. That means live ammunition, active grenades and explosives, close quarter training with actual knives-." Started Kyra before Bookhart cut her off.

"I train them to be actual soldiers on the battlefield. If Ana wasn't going soft I doubt any of you would be around or getting kicked around your own cities." He stated.

"Look can you be quiet while we get to the airport I don't want to hear this shit." Stated Kyra earning a low huff from Bookhart who immediately went silent at her response.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was finally starting to set on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself standing across the street from drug house in the 4th Ward. She didn't like being this far out in the hood on her own or with someone she didn't trust.

"What is this place?" she asked while looking back at Andre and watching as he loaded a magazine into his Glock 19.

"This is the last stop on Gerald's route. He's the guy that collects the money the 4th Ward dealers brings in." he said before looking back at Alison. "Last time Mark and his crew hit these guys they scored twenty grand." He finished while looking at the door.

"So when he comes out we're going to make our move?" she asked while Andre nodded his head.

"Unless you want to take that mask off and walk in their with your badge and take it." Andre stated while Alison sent him an angry look.

"I'm not gonna use my badge to go in and take money." She replied while the man chuckled.

"Yet you're gonna use that Shotgun to intimidate them into giving them the money." He shot back while Alison remained silent before looking down and noticing Lee's Tactical Mossberg 500 Shotgun in her hands. She'd used the weapon before, but she was still somewhat of an amateur with a Shotgun. Still Mark told her when it comes to intimidation people are more intimidated when there's a Shotgun in their face then a pistol.

"How close are you and Mark exactly, like why does he keep you around if you ain't doing shit like this for him?" he asked while Alison remained silent before the duo notice two African American men starting to walk out of the building.

"Let's go!" she said while pulling her mask over her face while Andre did the same. The duo then rushed the two men who only had enough time to raise their hands in the air at the sight of them.

"Whoa whoa easy man." One of them yelled out revealing his mouth filled with gold teeth.

"Give me your fucking gun." Andre yelled out before moving to take the pistols both men kept under their shirts.

"Easy and nobody gets hurt." Alison said to the confusion of the two men who looked at her closely.

"Bitch do you know who you ripping off?" the other man yelled while trying to get in Alison's face while Andre kept his eyes on the other.

The duo was then taken off-guard as the door to the drug house opened and a heavy set African American man walked outside carrying a black duffel bag. As the man gave a loud "What the Fuck" the man Andre had his gun on made a move and quickly grabbed his arm and tried to wrestle the gun from his hands while the fat African American man dropped the bag and went back inside in fear.

"Hey!" Alison yelled out while sending a look to Andre as he slammed the man on the hood of his car while he continued to wrestle him for his gun.

"Stop!" she yelled out as Andre finally found his handling and squeezed the trigger on the Pistol, shooting the man once in the stomach and caused him to fall to the ground but after the shot was fired the second man lunged at Alison and tried to wrestle the Shotgun from her hands.

"I said stop." She yelled out before firing the Shotgun one time and striking the man in the right foot blowing hole clean through his shoes and tearing all five of his toes off his body.

"FUCK!" the man screamed out while Alison took a few moments to take a breath while Andre fired another shot and hit the man in the back of the leg causing him to fall backwards and hit the ground hard while clutching his foot.

"Motherfuckers." Andre yelled out before walking over to the front of the house and picking up the black duffel bag. "Let's go!" he said before moving past Alison who was still frozen in shock at what she had done. This was the second man she'd shot in self-defense but it was still something she wasn't used to.

"Andre you're dead you fucking motherfucker. You and that white bitch." One of the men yelled out causing Andre to stop in his tracks at his statement.

"That's Joe's money and you're gonna be fucking sorry." The other yelled out while Alison watched him continue to clutch his foot until Andre moved past her with his Pistol drawn and fired a single shot into the man's head to her shock and surprise.

"No don't shoot-." The second man started before the 17th Ward Gangster fired a shot in his head and sprayed his blood all along the pavement before moving to walk away from the scene and pulling Alison away with him.

 **Bayou Fountain**

While Alison and Andre were leaving the scene of their crime outside of New Arcadia deep in the Bayou about thirty Dixie Mafia members found themselves standing inside and around a house that was being used as a meeting spot.

The meeting hadn't started yet but there were still around twenty members already there who were providing security for the event. As these men walked around the house and patrolled the house swamps around with everything from Pistols, to Shotguns, to Assault Rifles they had no idea they were being watched from afar.

"You got three white boys guarding the front door and another seven inside while the rest are doing walk arounds." Said Lonzo over his Walkie Talkie as he sat in a tree looking through the scope of his Sniper Rifle and doing recon on the Dixie Mafia members. "Not to mention another two on boats on those funny looking boats riding around the swamp."

"You mean those boats with the big ass fan on the back." Queen shot back while loading magazine into her AR-15 Assault Rifle as she sat in one of three cars with Doom sitting beside her.

"Yeah." Lonzo shot back.

"That's an Airboat, niggas can't use regular boats out here or the propeller gonna get stuck in that grass shit on the bottom." Doom retorted while Queen gave a chuckle.

"You know your shit." She said while eyeing the man closely.

"When my dad left my mom he moved out here and I visited him every now and again until he decided he didn't want to be around me anymore. That's one of the reasons why they picked me to come out here because I know shit about here." he shot back while Queen nodded her head.

" _I'm still looking through the defense of this setup Doom and I gotta say I think the only way through is to sneak in."_ Lonzo shouted out while Queen nodded her head.

'All these trees and shit around we can probably sneak in through that way with him providing cover-." She started before being cut off as Doom stepped out of the car and made his way to the truck while the other GA members looked at him confusingly.

"What are you doing?" she asked while watching him pop the trunk of the car and pull out his AT4 Rocket Launcher.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked with a sick smile while loading a Rocket into the weapon.

"You get your hands on that thing and you're using it everywhere." She said while the man gave her a chuckle before to step onto the side of the vehicle.

"Just get ready to start shooting." He said before watching as she started up her car while the other GA members started up their own cars.

"Fire in the hole!" Doom yelled out before taking aim at the cabin and then with a wild smirk fired a Rocket that shot forward and slammed into the front of the building creating a loud explosion that sounded off throughout the swamp as the Bunker Buster round blew the men guarding the front door to piece and knocked the men inside away with the top of the cabin starting to collapse on top of them.

"Holy mother of shit." Yelled one of the Dixie Mafia boys armed with a Shotgun as Queen sent her vehicle rocketing forward with the other two GA cars following in tow. The woman then quickly crashed through the front gates of the building alerting the guys who were on security to their new arrivals.

"Gangster Apostles Bitch!" yelled a GA member armed with an M16 Assault Rifle as he stuck his upper half and gun out the top of his sunroof and started to open fire on the Dixie Mafia members. Within the first few seconds of the gun battle he'd already cut down two members with shots to the chest and legs.

"Shit!" yelled the man with the Shotgun as he lifted his gun and fired a Single Slug that hit the man in the back and blew out his chest spraying his blood all over the top of the black Tornado and covering the windshield in his gore.

"Got you, ya fucking-." He started before he felt a sharp pain his stomach and looked down to notice that he had a bullet wound in his stomach. "Sons of bitches." He yelled out before another bullet caught him in the top of his head.

"Cracker Motherfucker." Lonzo whispered under his breaths while looking around the battlefield and watching as Queen and a few other GA members stepped out of their cars and started to open fire on the Dixie Mafia members.

"Fuck you cousin fuckers." Yelled out a GA member armed with a Mini Uzi as he fired a barrages of rounds and struck one in the chest before he was cut down by a Dixie Mafia member armed with an AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"You porch monkeys are dead." He yelled out before opening fire on Queen and three other GA members forcing them into cover behind their car.

"Light them fuckers up!" he yelled out in his thick Southern accent before watching as a skinny dark haired man in overalls lit the rag on a Molotov Cocktail before tossing it at one of the cars and engulfing two GA members in flames.

"I like my dark meat extra crispy." The man who threw the Molotov yelled out yelled out just as three Airboats started to make landfall around the cabin and Lonzo took notice of the sound of engines revving and noticed five ATV's both carrying two men making their way towards the cabin.

"Shit they called in extra backup." Lonzo yelled out as Doom gave a slight chuckle before reaching across his back and grabbing his AA-12 Shotgun and drawing a bead on the first ATV that was coming his way. The former Green Beret then fired off five shots that hit the front wheel on the vehicle, the drivers head, and the passengers chest causing the vehicle to turn to the side before rolling on its side and knocking both corpses over.

"Fucking chimp we got a gator that loves dark meat!" one of the Dixie's yelled as he drew a Micro-SMG and fired a barrage of rounds at Doom who had to roll for cover as the remaining ATV's drove passed him and started to hit the GA members from behind.

"Fuck these motherfuckers." A GA member yelled as fired an AKM Assault Rifle and hit one of the Dixie members in the arms and legs causing him to hit the ground hard and roll in the dirt.

"Duck for cover!" Queen yelled out as she tossed a Hand Grenade at the one of the airboats and managed to hit the driver in the nose with it causing him to clutch his nose as blood dripped on his white shirt.

"Son of a-." he started before looking down and noticing the Grenade rolling on the floor of the boat before going off and taking the driver and two of the passengers with them with one man's legs being blown off and sent flying into the swamp.

"Motherfuck-." He started before giving a loud shriek as an alligator swamp up and took a bite out of his right arm before pulling him deep under the murky water.

The skies were dark but the battlefield was well illuminated from the fires coming from the airboat and the cabin as the Deep South Dixies did battle with the Midwest Gangsters. Despite the Dixies having the numbers the Gangster Apostles were better equipped, better positioned, and thanks to their three veterans better skilled.

"Goodbye!" said Lonzo as he put a bullet in the neck of a Dixie Mafia member while Doom literally walked while firing his AA-12 and blew apart six other Dixies with head and body shots.

"Keep them from leaving." Yelled Queen as she and the remaining GA members fired on the Dixie Mafia members who tried to run for the trees and by the end of their assault they had managed to drop five men while only three had managed to escape.

"Son of a bitch." Yelled one man as he tried to crawl to his Shotgun only to be stopped by a hard boot slamming down on top of his hand and causing him to let out a loud shriek of pain before looking up and noticing Doom standing over him with a sick smile.

"You're fucked nigga." He said while Doom merely smiled at him.

"We've all been fucked since birth." He replied before firing a single shot from his Shotgun into the head of the man. Instantly killing him and blowing his brains all-across the battlefield.

"Let's go!" the OG yelled out before watching as the group ran back to their cars without noticing that they were being watched by the Dixie Mafia members who managed to escape their deaths at the hands of the Midwestern Gangsters.

 **Blaine County**

The drive to a barn on the outskirts of Sandy Shores seemed to take forever to the group who found themselves sitting for figurative hours thanks to Bookhart going on and on about how weak they were and how he could make them better.

Tully best described him as a salesmen on a broken record and nobody seemed to prove the White Nationalist wrong.

"Finally we're here." Said Kyra as she pulled the van to an air hanger where they noticed a small plane parked out front of the building.

"Well it was fun talking to you pricks but I got a plane to catch." Said Bookhart as he started making his way to the plane while Ana stepped out of the van.

"Hold it Sam." She said causing the man to turn back and look at her with a smile.

"This the part where you spill your burning love for me or where you kill me?" he asked with a sick smile.

"Neither, this is where the part where you tell me where he is." She replied while Bookhart gave her a confused look.

"Where's who?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Don't play dumb with me, you just admitted it." She replied while he gave a chuckle.

"I don't-." he started before Ana quickly cut him off.

"Earlier you said if I wasn't going soft none of them would be getting kicked out of their own cities." She said causing the man to let out a loud scoff. "I never mentioned Mark leaving New Arcadia to anyone in the department or anyone in the chain of command, not even Devlin knows Mark is outside of New Arcadia. That means you had to find out from the source itself." She stated while Bookhart chuckled at her in a manner meant to throw her off, but Ana wasn't falling for it so he merely gave a loud scoff and decided to come clean.

"You know you worry too much about that boy." He yelled out while eyeing Ana closely. "If you weren't so soft on him and babying him maybe just maybe he wouldn't have come to me."

"You're not answering my question." She replied while Bookhart gave a low growl before responding.

"He came to me about a month ago. In the past when we did a job together I told him about my military background and how I train Sicarios south of the border. He wanted training, at first I wasn't going to give it to him. I told him I only accepted the strong and those that can prove something-." He started before trailing off.

"And what happened?" she asked.

"Fucking prick climbed on top of a fucking hill with a fucking Rifle and shot an apple out of my hand from three hundred yards. Needless to say, I was impressed, so I took him under my belt and he's been working with my Sicarios since." He continued before giving a chuckle. "At first they didn't like the idea of working with him but now they've got a nickname for him **El Pistolero Negro**."

"The Black Gunslinger." She repeated in English with a smile.

"He's at the top of the class and Cartel bosses have taken notice…Martin Madraza has taken notice." He retorted while Ana eyed him closely. "Right now he's on mission guarding over a shipment of coke as it travels into New Austin for Sofia Flores." He replied causing Ana to give a low chuckle.

"Sofia Flores, the Beauty Queen of the Madraza Cartel." she stated.

"That she is, but more importantly she's the head of their smuggling operation. Occasionally the bosses need to use my elite soldiers and they want the best and he's made a name for himself. He's not a Sicario loyal to Madraza but he is put to use by them so don't get too jealous if you think he's over their having a piece of her pie." Bookhart stated while having a quick chuckle.

"I honestly don't care where Mark sticks his dick. I'm more worried about his safety and his state of mind. With that said I believe you know what I'm gonna ask." She replied.

"Don't bother you have that boy pussy whipped. He won't kill any of the police unless he has to or anyone innocent." He retorted.

"It's not about being whipped it's about being human and once you kill a fifteen-year-old boy just to get into a gang you aren't human." She shot back with anger in her tone. "We know what you're doing down there Bookhart and what you make them do." She added.

"Well if you were doing your jobs right you'd know that's the way the Cartel have been finding out who can kill for them for years. That's been happening before I got there and it's gonna keep happening long after I'm gone and there's nothing I can say about it." He shot back with anger in his tone.

"Exactly how deep is Mark within the Madraza Cartel?" she asked.

"Deep enough that damn near all of Madraza's **Buchones** and their Underbosses have been throwing money, pussy, and blow his way just to get him to work for them full-time. They call him their answer their answer since Santa Muerte turned against them." He let out while Ana gave a chuckle.

"Just make sure he's safe and he comes back to me in one piece." She shot back while Bookhart gave her a low growl.

"You should be the last thing on that assholes mind, and yet you're one of the people he talks about he most. The other is some other woman." He shot back while turning his back on Ana and proceeding to walk away while she smiled at him as he left.

"That's my boy." She said with a slight giggle.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of Alison's phone ringing seemed to cause her to jump as she looked down at the device and noticed that she was getting a call from Steve.

"Who is that?" asked Andre as he sent her a look while she sat in his passenger seat.

"Nothing you should worry about." She replied before sending Steve a text message telling him she'll be home late and then turning to Andre as he drove into Downtown New Arcadia.

"You're Mark old lady ain't you?" he asked causing Alison to jump in her seat before turning to face him. "If you ain't capping niggas for him, stealing for him, or really looking out for him then that's really the only thing there is." He added while Alison remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"Our relationship is complicated." She replied while Andre gave a chuckle.

"I can imagine. He in these streets and you behind a badge shit don't look right. Fuck I'm looking at it now and this shit don't seem right to me." He shot back while Alison looked out the window. "Roman's and white girls though."

"What of it?" she asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Shit I ain't judging you got a nice body and Martin old lady fine ass fuck. It just seems like that whole family like white girls though." He stated.

"His father and the other brother Marrick doesn't." she replied.

"Marrick don't fuck with white girls because they mom got him on that only have love for sista's shit, but they pop's he be fucking white girls." Andre replied to her shock and surprise. "That nigga don't care where he get his dick wet. They got rumors he got more kids then we just know about."

His words took Alison by surprise as she thought about the Roman Family. She already figured they were a rather large family just from cousins and uncles but she never figured that Maurice could possibly have more kids. He already had five that she knew of how many more could he possibly have.

"How many more?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Last I heard from Mark twelve maybe thirteen." He replied to her shock at the sheer number. "Martin believes he fathered two kids for this Mexican woman who stay in Sunbelt. They got this ex-crackhead that used to come around asking Mark for money saying Maurice got her pregnant back when she was still a fiend." He added to her shock.

"Did he give her money?" she asked.

"He does, but that's mostly because he doesn't want to deal with her shit." He retorted. "They say he got another girl in Red Stick with a little girl that's his and there's a rumor that Mark's been digging into that he got a white girl pregnant in St. Bishop Parish." He finished while Alison gave him a shocked.

"Jesus, how does his wife take that?" she asked.

"She ain't no damn saint, they on and off again every few years. There's a rumor that Maurice isn't even the father of Mark." He shot back to her shock.

"What!" she yelled.

"Yeah from what Martin says they momma and Maurice weren't even together around the time Mark was conceived. He did come over to get him some pussy every now and then but she with another nigga at the time and they can't DNA test that nigga because Maurice put a bullet in that nigga dome." He stated while Alison sat in shock and surprise.

"That would explain why he was so distant to Mark at birth." She replied.

"Shit distance, Mark barely look like Maurice or Marrick for that matter. He and Martin can pass for brothers because they both look like they mom but Maurice that's a fuck no." he replied while Alison sat in shock and silence and she went over the news she just heard in her head.

"We here." Andre let out as Alison lifted her head and noticed that they were now parked outside of a familiar parking garage on the outskirts of New Arcadia. "You know this place?" he asked while looking to Alison and noticing the frightened look on her face.

"Yeah I've been here." She let out while remembering that this was the same parking garage where Mark did battle with Brian. Or what was left of it after much of it was destroyed in the resulting gun battle.

With those words said she and Andre quickly stepped out of the car and proceeded to make their way inside with Alison holding on tightly to Lee's Shotgun while Andre did the same with his Glock.

"Damn who exactly we meeting in this creepy ass place?" he asked while Alison looked around at the building and noticed a familiar hole in the concrete floor above them.

"That would be me." Came a new voice that caused both Alison and Andre to whip around and notice a skinny Caucasian man with short brown hair, bright eyes, and wearing a collar shirt, khaki pants, and white shoes. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties and gave off the appearance of a college student more then anything else.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Andre asked.

"I see you brought a guest, I don't recall telling you to do that but the more the merrier. I've always been told." He said with a sick smile while Alison eyed him closely.

"Are you him?" she asked while the man chuckled.

"No I'm not him, right now he's handling some business of his own. I'm just one of his many loyal followers whose taken an interest in keeping up his work. You can call me Joshua." He said with his usual smile that seemed to have Alison shaking in her shoes.

"Where the girl?" she asked.

"You're the girl Alison, and I must say you are a pretty one. Too bad I'm gonna cut you from your V to your eye." He said with a sick chuckle.

"Man I'm sick of this fuck let's just dome his ass and go." Andre yelled out.

"You my friend I don't know you, but I must say you're in the wrong place at the wrong time." He said just as a series of lights blinded Andre and Alison and caused them to cover their faces before looking up and noticing a six cars parked behind Joshua and then watching as a large group of men and women hopped out of the car and clustered around them.

The duo didn't like where this was going or the sight of the group before them. The way they looked at them and dressed gave off the appearance of someone in a 1990's survivor horror movie. There clothes were ripped, some were wearing the mask of animals, other had symbols and designed painted on their faces and bodies in blood, some of the women weren't wearing clothes revealing bodies covered in blood, tattoos, scars, or weird piercing as they snarled at the duo.

"What the fuck did you drag me into?" Andre asked while looking to Alison before looking at a topless Caucasian woman with her nipples pierced and whose hair was shaved into a mohawk as she snarled at him before licking a menacing looking butcher knife.

The group were carrying a variety of crude weapons from chains, knives, axes, hatchets, bats, and even one man with a piece of wood with nails in it.

"You know what the boss mostly preaches to us Ms. Trueblood?" Joshua asked while looking to Alison who seemed frightened by what she was seeing. "He preaches to us to release our inner animals. For you see man has been walking this earth for a long time before religion, before social order, and before the fabrics of society got it's hands in us and do you know what people were doing then?" he asked.

"Killing, raping, pillaging, they were fulfilling their own deepest darkest desires that society frowns upon, but that's about to change and his hand will be the one that changes it." Joshua yelled out causing everyone in the group to let out a violent shriek while Andre grabbed Alison by the arm and proceeded to run with her as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Find them, catch them, and bring me so I can skin them both alive as a present for his holiness." Joshua yelled out as a heavy set burly man with a long beard lifted a Sledgehammer into the air and gave a loud animalist shriek to everyone that could hear him and watched in glee as the men and women started to run after Alison and Andre.

"The fuck do you get your hands in girl?" asked Andre as he forcibly pulled Alison with him before turning back around and taking aim with his Pistol before firing off three shots that hit one man in the chest and a woman in the arm. He then watched in disgust as the woman used her teeth to bite int her own wound and pull out the bullet before continuing to give chase to them.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Andre yelled out as they made their way for the way they came in before just as one man armed with a knife threw his blade at Andre and hit him in the back of his leg causing him to fall forward and hit the ground hard.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled out while Alison grabbed him by his hand before looking back and noticing the group closing in on them.

"MARK!" she screamed as a tear fell from her eye that quickly snapped shut as a man barreled at her and attempted to grab a hold of her.

"NOW!" came a new voice that caught everyone by surprise as four masked men carrying Automatic Weapons jumped from behind pillars in the garage and opened fire on the ground striking a heavyset man with an Axe several times in the chest, a shirtless woman twice in the legs, and another man once in the head forcing the crowd to stop in their tracks and eye them closely.

"Stay the fuck back." Yelled one of the men as they ran at Alison and grabbed her by the waist while another man grabbed Andre by the shoulder and pulled him out of the building while the other two men kept their guns trained on the crowd.

"I'll be seeing you soon Alison Trueblood." Joshua yelled out from the crowd as the man forced Alison and Andre into a black van and drove away from the building.

"Who the fuck are you?" Andre asked as Alison realized the situation she was now in was somewhat worse then the last so she quickly broke from the man who grabbed her and bit down on his hand with all her might drawing blood from the force of the bite and causing him to yell out in pain as he let her go and went to grab his hand while Alison turned Lee's Shotgun on the group.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Damn that's a fucked up way to say to greet the guys who saved you." Came a somewhat familiar voice as Alison watched one of the men pull the mask off his head and reveal a familiar Caucasian man with black hair that spiked up at the top.

"Eddy!" she said with a shocked look before watching as the other man she bit pull his mask off revealing himself to be Davey.

"Damn you bite hard." He said with a hint of pain in his voice while Alison eyed the duo closely before jumping up and wrapping them both in her arms for a hug that caught them both by surprise.

"Yeah we missed you to big sis." Said Eddy.

"I don't think I missed this meeting though." Davey added while Alison moved to look at his hand.

"Sorry about that." She replied before turning to the other masked man and watching as he pulled his mask off to reveal himself to be another familiar BSU member.

"BUCK!" she yelled before moving to give the young man a hug of her own while he gave her a slight smile at the feeling of her warm hug.

"Missed you sis!" he said with a smile.

"I like the reunion but can somebody get me to a hospital." Andre asked from his position on the floor of the van.

"No hospital. We got someone back at the crib that can patch you up." The man in the drivers seat stated causing Alison to look up at him. He was still masked so she couldn't see his face but judging from the way he talked he wasn't Mark, Link, Lee, or Jimmy.

"Who are you?" she asked before watching the man send her a look before pulling off his mask to reveal a light skinned African American man with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a trimmed beard with just a small soul patch in the middle.

"Keegan, Keegan Roman." He let out to her shock as she looked at the man with wide eyes.

 **Liberty City**

The scene was dark as Marco and Charlie found themselves standing on the upstairs railway of a dark warehouse where they noticed Patrick on the ground floor with his cellphone to his ear having a very deep conversation with someone back in New Arcadia.

"Yeah!" he said for what must have been the tenth time.

"He's not giving up much information is he?" asked Marco as Charlie gave a loud scoff.

"That fucking guy gives me the creeps." The Capo shot back while Marco nodded his head.

"I'm not too fond of him either, but right now I just want to release him on everyone that thinks they can fuck with me." The Afro-Dominican man shot back while Charlie nodded his head.

"I know how you feel. I don't like him, but I do wish whatever that sick mind of his can come up with on my enemies." He shot back while watching as Patrick started to yell at the man on the phone before composing himself.

"Did you talk to your bosses?" Marco asked while sending a look to Charlie.

"Yeah I did, he ain't too happy about throwing shots at s street gang but he's willing to help in your war as long as we can do business together and you help us with a problem of our own out in Dukes." He stated earning a nod from Marco.

"Consider it done." The ex-Marine replied before shaking hands with Charlie just as Patrick got off his cellphone with a loud huff.

"Now where was I?" he asked before turning around and noticing a Mexican American man with short black hair and wearing the colors of the PPL gang. The man had been visibly beaten, cut up, burned, and doused with gasoline mixed with vegetable oil as he looked up at Patrick with anger in his eyes.

"You know you're starting to bore me now." Patrick let out while looking at the man angrily.

"Do what you want to me, just let them go." The gangster called out while Patrick chuckled before looking over and noticing two Mexican woman sitting on the floor tied up. One woman was around the same age as him but the other was still just a teenager that was probably around fifteen.

"Wow you're willing to give your life for them, that's admirable." The New Arcadia Butcher said before turning over and looking at the two women.

"Tell me do you love him?" Patrick asked while lighting a match.

"Please let us go." She pleaded.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Patrick yelled out.

"YES I LOVE HIM!" she yelled back with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Then why did your love not make him stronger?" he asked while the woman gave her a confused expression. "They always say that love is powerful. Love can make a man walk into a building and wipe out three hundred armed men with a stick of gum and a toothpick…at least that's what Vinewood makes us want to believe." He added with a chuckle.

"So tell mew why didn't your love make him stronger?" he asked before answering. "Because love is weak, but hate…hate is forever." He said while lighting a match and holding it in front of the man who looked ready to meet his fate.

"In just the right dosage." He finished before swiftly whipping around and tossing the lit match at the woman and her child igniting the gasoline that dosed their bodies and lighting them up in a ball of flames with their screams echoing through the building.

"NOOOOO!" the gangster screamed while Patrick stood over him laughing and watching as the woman and her child tried to fight the flames.

"Take a good look because that's what you'll be watching the next few hours." The serial killer replied before walking away while the man continued to look at his wife and daughter.

"Fucking insane." Said Charlie as he and Marco walked away from the sight as the gangster started to cry and scream into the night air.

 **Los Santos**

The drive to Downtown Los Santos wasn't long for El Sol as he found himself pulling his dark blue Tornado into a parking garage just outside Pillbox where he noticed a dark blue Dominator parked on the second floor with three men standing outside of it.

As he stepped out of his car and approached the trio he couldn't help but notice the smile on the face of the Chinese man and the W carved into the face of the Caucasian man.

"So you're Ana's guy that's gonna be keeping Neto and the Azteca's busy out here?" Lee asked with a slight smile. "Makes sense to use a Mara giving your intense rivalry, just didn't know one of you was on the payroll." He added while Sol eyed him closely.

"Everyone's got a price." Sol replied before sending a look to Jimmy. "Your friend looks like he had a run in with a Vago I know." he added.

"Yeah and I'm looking for a little payback." Jimmy shot back with anger in his tone.

"Last I heard nobody has seen that guy for a while, so he could still be down in New Arcadia." He shot back.

"If he's down there we'll find him." Lee shot back before sending a look to Manfred who approached Sol with a laptop in his hands.

"What's this?" he asked while Manfred opened the device and allowed him to look inside.

"Early today we planted a wiretap on a satellite dish on a home in Rancho." He started while Sol gave a chuckle.

"So what you stole me free cable how am I gonna use this to beat those Ass-Takers?" he asked.

"Cable and telephone go hand in hand these days if you didn't know." Lee pointed out.

"Whenever someone makes a call the signal goes to a celltower. What we did was make it so that all the calls that are made in Rancho have to go through that satellite dish before going to that celltower and when they do you have access to the conversation and the number of the cellphone." He stated while Sol nodded his head before watching as the Indian man pulled out a burner cellphone and handed it to him.

"This cellphone is infected with a very dangerous spyware virus and in doctors terms it's contagious." He replied to Sol's confusion.

"Send someone a text message with that phone and the virus will spread into their there's and it will send you back all their information. Their phone numbers, text messages, emails, and GPS." Stated Lee.

"The key to winning any war is intel and right now you've got your hands on just about every word the Azteca's say." Jimmy added with a half-smile.

"Useful, thanks." He said before watching Lee nod his head.

"Just bring us the corpse of Santa Muerte as payment." The Chinese man shot back before watching as Sol stepped into his car with the laptop and phone.

"Manny how many days is he gonna be able to operate those wiretaps?" Lee asked while looking to the Indian man.

"Two weeks at the most, why'd you want such a short time for him to have access to that. He can literally win the war with it." He replied.

"Because if Ana's intel is right then Neto's got a pretty good hacker on his friends list and if he's as good as she believes then he should be able to take those nodes down without a problem." Lee shot back.

"What are the chances he can hit our nodes in New Arcadia?" asked Jimmy.

"Slim to none, he'd have to come out of his hole and go to New Arcadia to do that and he can't send Neto to do it because I doubt he's smart enough to get that kinda technical." Replied Lee.

"But what about that woman she seems pretty smart?" asked Manfred.

"Still unlikely, even if she can get there and know where the nodes are she won't be able to take it down without us knowing." Lee shot back. "Besides I doubt he and his Mara Cucas can actually kill Neto, the goal is just to keep him busy and draw enough heat on him. A gang injunction is worth a million." He finished before opening the front door to his car and then turning to the duo. "Come on we got a plane to catch." He said before sliding into his car.

As the trio drove out of the garage, things in Rancho were a little different as a series of police cars lined the streets that were covered Roy Lowenstein Boulevard as yellow tape surrounded a large portion of the streets as police scrambled around the middle.

What was drawing so much of a heavy police presence was the sight of two LSPD Squad Cars that were now parked in the middle of the street and riddled with bullets from both sides. The driver and passenger in both vehicles were covered in blood and bullet wounds as their dead bodies slumped to the side while corners pulled them out of the car.

"One of these pieces of shit know something." Said a Caucasian officer as he stood in the middle of the streets and looked to one side of the street where he noticed Vagos mixed in with the crowd of civilians while on the otherside Azteca's stood mixed in with their crowd.

"These fuckers are gonna pay for this." He said with anger in his tone before walking away.

 **Red Stick**

Things seemed to have calm down for Alison as she found herself sitting in the groups old clubhouse in Red Stick. Andre was getting his leg looked after by Davey, Eddy, and Buck so she seemed to be sitting on her own before being caught off-guard by a familiar voice.

"Glad we got to you in time." Upon hearing the voice she quickly snapped her head up and noticed a familiar BSU member standing before her with a half-smile on his face.

"Link!" she said before jumping up and wrapping her arms around the man and bringing him in for a warm.

"Good to see you to." He said while hugging back.

"Where have you been and where the others?" she asked while eyeing him closely.

"Easier asked then done." Link replied before moving to take a seat on the table while Alison took a seat on the couch.

"I don't know where Mark is, he's been AWOL for almost two months and we haven't got a call, text, or heard anything from him." He replied to Alison's shock. "Not even his family know where he is."

"And where are they?" she asked.

"Alabama, they got family there and they're looking to lay low while we were in Mississippi." He shot back.

"Where is Lee, Jimmy, and Manfred?" she asked while Lee chuckled.

"They're on a cross-country road trip." He replied to her confusion. "Right now they're probably leaving Los Santos and going to Dockington."

"DOCKINGTON?" she yelled out while Link nodded his head.

"Yeah, there's someone there that he believes can help us." Link replied.

"I doubt we need it." Came a new voice that caused the duo to look back and notice Keegan walk into the room.

"I believe you met Mark's cousin Keegan." Link introduced while Alison sent a look to the man. There was a slight resemblance between the man and Mark's brother Martin more so then Mark himself. Hr also stood about six feet and was well muscled with a few tattoos on his body. "He's got a crew in Mississippi and has done some jobs for us in the past, but now he's here full-time to help us." Link shot back while Alison gave a confused.

"Help!" she repeated.

"We taking New Arcadia by storm." Keegan let out with a sick smile.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter everyone sorry it took so late to update. It's been tornado alley down here these last few weeks and our power went out a couple of days ago. Still I've been able to work on this chapter, the next chapter of New Arcadia, Into the Deadlands on Fictionpress is almost ready to be put up, and big news I've been working on the final chapter of Roman Empires.**

 **I know everyone has been waiting for a long time but I've been having a number of setback hopefully the last will be the last. It may take a while though because I plan on going back and rereading the story because I want to settle all scores from beginning to end.**

 **I'm glad for this chapter because I finally got to introduce Keegan Roman, Mark's cousin. I was supposed to introduce him when Jimmy was brought into the picture to replace Miller and Viktor in the war with brown but I decided to put him on ice until a better time and now is the best time. He is visually based off Anthony Mackie.**

 **I know many are you are probably asking why was Mark mentioned but not featured in this chapter and why Felix, Ernesto, Task, and Adahy didn't have an appearance at all and that's because I've come to notice that this story may have a number of major characters and a few very strong supporting characters but the main story of everything seems to revolve around Mark. So to give them more time in the lime-light I've decided to put Mark on hold. This chapter was just to mention where he is and what he is doing but he won't be appearing in the next couple of chapters at all.**

 **I also introduced Mark's instructor Sam Bookhart who is visually based off Sam Bookhart from the game Ghost Recon Wildlands. He was a former Ranger and now works training Siciaros and I can see Mark reaching out to him especially if he knows Ana. Originally I was just gonna have Mark join the Rangers and do a tour of duty with them before being pulled by Ana but this seems to work out a little better.**

 **I also finally showed the lemon between Ana and Mai those who knew about it have been waiting a long time for it and I'm proud to say I like how it came out. Especially since it was the first lesbian lemon I ever wrote.**

 **If you've been keeping up with Onkwehonwe Concrete Jungle you should know that things in New Arcadia are becoming a lot more bloodier and the GA will be at the center of all of it.**

 **This chapter seemed to follow more on Alison, next chapter will follow more of Lee in Dockington but we will also see Ernesto in Sunbelt and Felix, Task, and Adahy dealing with the new regime under the GA.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Ultimatum and the Hunt For Allies**

 **New Arcadia (3 Weeks Earlier)**

The cool winter air seemed to blowing on this night in the 17th Ward of New Arcadia as five members of the Ballas found themselves kicking back at the corner of Rethink Blvd and De Soto when an all-black Glendale pulled up in front of them and caught them all by surprise.

"The fuck is this?" asked one Balla who looked to have been about seventeen years old. He was an African American with short black hair and wearing a white t-shirt with purple writing on it, baggy black jeans, and white shoes.

"Be cool son!" replied the older man of the group who looked to be in his mid 30's. He was a dark skinned African American man of obvious Haitian Descent with dark brown hair shaved into a crew cut, a trimmed beard, beady black eyes, and wearing a black jacket over a purple t-shirt, black jeans, and black and purple shoes.

As the doors of the Glendale opened the group watched as a light skinned African American man with his hair cut into cornrows stepped out of the Glendale with two other African American men.

"What this about Scooter?" he asked while the man eyed him closely.

"Nothing, just cleaning up you ball-sacks shit with the Dixies Rico." The Midwestern Gangster shot back while eyeing the Balla angrily.

"We keep telling you niggas that shit wasn't us. We didn't hit them white boys and we don't know who did." He replied.

"Well they seem to think otherwise and we're starting to feel the same way." Lil Scooter with a slight chuckle. "And like we said before you can move their shit on our turf, it just means you gotta kick up a bigger tax for it." He added.

"Bullshit!" the young Balla member yelled out.

"Easy Stanley." Rico ordered without taking his eyes off Scooter. "What makes you think we gonna pay you at all?" he asked.

"Because Mark and that little crew of fuck-ups he roll with ain't here to watch your ass no more and you don't want beef with us because we'll roll right over you and take what you got." He shot back while Rico eyed him angrily.

"Ballas don't roll over." Rico shot back before throwing a hard-right hook that connected with the side of Scooters head leaving him stumbling before returning with a punch of his own that hit Rico clean in the nose. He then pressed his attack by slamming shoulder tackling the New Arcadia Balla and slamming him on the ground.

As the duo fought another scuffle seemed to break out as the Balla and Gangster Apostle Soldiers decided not be spectators and followed their OG's into battle.

The cracking sound fist connecting with bodies seemed to fill the air as a Balla member punched an Apostle several times in the chest before hitting him in the mouth only for the Midwest Gangster to come back with an uppercut that hit the man in the chin and left him reeling for a few seconds before returning the shot with much more force.

Stanley was the youngest Balla in the group and his inexperience in fighting was showing as he was punched twice in the face and sent reeling by an Apostle just as another jumped in the fight and started to rat pack him.

The Ballas lacked in numbers but they seemed to be holding their own as one tall dark-skinned man with 17 tattooed on the side of his neck two-pieced a GA member in the nose and sent him falling back before moving to another man and hitting him twice in the chest just as another one jumped on his back and tried to choke him.

Along with this Rico had finally gotten the upper hand on Scooter as he rolled over and forced the man onto his back while he was on top of him. The Balla OG then proceeded to pound into the face of the Kin Nation supporter until blood shot from his mouth.

"POKE HIM!" Scooter yelled out to Rico's confusion before he felt a sharp pain in his side and gave a loud shriek of pain before looking down and noticing a switch blade sticking out of his side with a GA member holding it. The Balla responded by backhanding the GA member with enough force to bloody both of his lips and send him falling back while Rico attempted to pull the blade out of his side.

"Piece of-!" Scooter started before the sound of three gunshots caught the attention of everyone and caused them to turn their heads and notice Stanley standing over the body of one of the GA members who was rat-packing him with a Glock 21 in his hands. The young Balla member in his rage had shot that man three times at point blank range in the chest with the Midwestern Gangsters own gun.

Then with blood still leaking from his mouth, nose, and an eye that was already blackened turned the gun on the other man who raised his hands in the air and went to plead for his life only to be silenced as Stanley squeezed the trigger on the gun and hit the man once in the throat causing him to fall-down while clutching the wound.

The Southern Gangster then turned the gun on Scooter who eyed him angrily as he yelled to the man "Leave now!"

"This shit ain't over bitch." Scooter yelled out as he and the remaining GA members hopped in their cars and drove away from the scene leaving their two fallen behind while Stanley stood tall and bloody with Rico looking up at him with a mixed expression.

He was glad the BG had saved his life but he knew what he just unleashed by doing so and he doubted that any of them were ready for it.

 **Present**

The sun was rising on this day in New Arcadia but the air was still cold as can be to Alison who found herself doing her morning jog in a pink long-sleeved running jacket and black yoga pants. She had gotten up a little earlier to do her jogging since it was supposed to get a little colder later.

She had to admit she liked the cold having grown up in Waston but she hated the wind that seemed to be constantly blowing in New Arcadia. It was strong enough to take her breath away and leave her freezing in her jacket. It was almost hard to believe that she was in the South and not the North.

As she turned a corner and started to run down it she couldn't help but to keep a watchful eye on her surroundings. She was remaining vigilant just incase one of those people from the other night tried to come after her. She'd been having bad dreams about that night and just wished they would stop, but that seemed easier said then done.

As she turned another corner she noticed a dark gray Bravado Gresley parked on the corner with tinted windows as she started to approach the vehicle she couldn't help but to reach in her back waistband and grab the handle of her Sig Sauer P226 just for precaution.

To her surprise those as the tinted windows rolled down on the vehicle she noticed a familiar BSU member sitting in the drivers seat with a smile on her face.

"You gotta loosen up a bit." Link greeted causing Alison to let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that." She shot back with a smile.

"Sorry, it's still too hot for us to be seen in New Arcadia so we gotta move around incognito." He replied while Alison nodded her head. "Have you found out anything on this Boone guy?" he asked earning a shake of the head from the FIB Agent.

"Nothing yet, you'd be surprised how many people in the south are named Boone." He replied.

"Maybe you should check records from the Midwest, because that guy didn't have a Southern accent." Link replied earning a slight nod from Alison.

"Widening my search could take longer." She shot back. "But it seems worth looking into." She retorted while Link nodded his head.

"At a girl." He said before reaching down and pulling out a piece of paper and passing it to her.

"What's this?" she asked with a raised brow.

"The address of our new hideout in New Arcadia. It's still on the down-low but if you want to find us we'll be there." He replied.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous for you here?" she asked.

"It is, but we can't stay hiding forever." He replied. "Oh that reminds me Jimmy and Manfred came back last night." He added to Alison's surprise and joy.

"Thank god for that, where are they now?" she asked with glee in her tone.

"They're handling something out in Red Stick, but they said they'll stop by to see you later." He replied with a smile.

"Is Lee with them?" she asked.

"No he's still on the East Coast, but he still makes calls to us." He shot back.

"Well the next time he calls you be sure to give the phone to me." She shot back while Lee Link nodded his head.

"Consider it done, have a nice day at work." He shot back before driving away from the woman who couldn't help but to focus her mind on the Chinese man and what he was doing at the moment.

 **Elsewhere**

Things seemed calm in the 17th Ward for Rico as he, Stanley, and six other Balla members found themselves at a restaurant that was just a few blocks from their main neighborhood of Holly Park.

These last few days there had been a tit-for-tat game going on between the Ballas and the Gangster Apostles with bodies being dropped on both sides. Despite bodies being dropped on both sides and the Voodoo Park Ballas being the hometown gang they seemed to be taking the most losses. To those that knew about the war it could be best described like a scoreboard Apostles 3 Ballas 1.

His stab wound had healed well these last few days since he wasn't hit in any vital areas, but it still gave him problems. Despite that though last night he "Went Out For Food" and ended up killing two Apostles and injuring two more in a drive-by shooting. He didn't care just how trained or well-organized those GA assholes were, if they stepped to the Ballas they were gonna be in for a fight.

"You Rico you good man?" asked a Balla member with gold teeth.

"Yeah, shit don't hurt that much just being hurt since last night." He replied while Stanley chuckled at his response.

"That AK do that shit to you." The younger man yelled out causing Rico to silence him anger. He was grateful the young Balla had saved his life, but at the end of the day he was one of their black sheep. He was hot-headed, impatient, and trigger-happy which in his experience leads to men like himself and those around him getting arrested.

"Quiet yourself, we got enough problems with the GA. We don't need too many niggas in the street knowing shit." Rico shot back while the older members nodded their head.

"Why, we should be flaunting that shit. Mark and his fucking rainbow niggas ain't here no more so we gotta stand up on our own and if dropping bodies do that then let's-." Stanley started before he was interrupted by a loud gunshot followed by a bullet punching through the wall and striking him clean in the neck.

"Shit!" said Rico as he and the others watched as Stanley grabbed his throat and tried to keep pressure on his own wound just as a barrage of bullets came flying through the walls and striking more Balla members including Rico who was hit once in the side and once in the arm.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled out while falling to the ground then looking up and watching as a Balla member with a skull-cap was shot twice in the head while another was hit in the chest and blew onto the table while his blood oozed onto the floor.

As Rico moved to crawl to cover he was taken by surprise as he looked at the body of Stanley and noticed the men still trying to cling to life as the gunfire stopped and the sound of shouts and footsteps filled the air.

"Stanley hang on man." Rico yelled out while trying to reach for his gun only to let out a violent yell as something came crashing down and crushed his hand under its weight.

As he looked up Rico was taken by surprise to see an African American woman standing over him with an Assault Rifle in her hands.

"There's no fighting back for you." She let out as Rico watched as a bald light-skinned African American man walked into the restaurant carrying an AA-12 Shotgun and looked down at the body of Stanley with an emotionless look in his eyes.

"No!" Rico yelled out before watching as Doom pointed the gun at the man's head before squeezing the trigger once and blowing off the side of his head.

"Bag him, we'll use him to send a message." The former Green Beret ordered before watching as Queen smiled at Doom before striking him in the side of the head with the butt of her gun and successfully knocking him out cold.

 **Dockington City**

On the East Coast of the United States there stood a city so much like New Arcadia. It was another city with a rich history, great legacy, and what seemed to be endless crime. It was this city that the BSU orphans got their start and it was this city where they first retreated.

Just outside of the city limits though the song The Warriors by Price of Punishment filled the air along with the sound of a buffer going against metal as three members of the Heathens Motorcycle club found themselves standing in a warehouse that doubled as one of their chop shops.

Along with Motorcycle Gang were five members of another so called gang that many had once thought were defunct. The five gang members were Caucasian and looked to be in the early to late twenties and dressing mostly similar but their biggest thing that kept them looking the same was their denim jackets with a shark stitched on the back.

The sound of a horn honking seemed to get their attention though as they watched a moving truck drive into the warehouse with a Heathens member who looked to be in his late 30's riding on the side before jumping off as the truck came to a complete stop.

"Frankie and the boys are unloading the trailer." He said while looking to the Shark members. "Break this down for parts." He ordered before moving to the passenger door of the truck, opening the door, and then pulling out the body of a Cuban American man who had been visibly beaten to death.

The Heathens member then started to go through the man's pocket before finally pulling out his wallet and then exploring the contents of it.

"Take care of this." He said while pulling money from the wallet then watching as two Shark members grab the man by his arms and legs then started to carry him away.

As they walked away from the truck another Heathens member with a pressure washer started to make his way to the truck and begin to hose the blood out of the seats and off the window.

While he was doing that he was wearing headphones with music that was loudly blaring so he was unable to hear the screams, shouts, and five Shotgun blast that went off in the distance until one shot from the went hit a Sharks member in the chest and caused his blood to mist out his back and stain the side of the truck.

The sight of the blood seemed to shock and confuse the man who slowly turned his head and noticed a Chinese man with blood covering his face approaching him with a Mossberg 500 with a ten-round drum magazine attached to it.

"Wait-!" the man started to plead only to be taken by surprise as Lee lifted the Shotgun and fired a slug into the man's chest blowing out his heart, lungs, and rib cage and sending him flying backwards into the truck. Lee then quickly pulled out his Walkie Talkie and went to speak on it.

"I've secured the truck, you're a go." He stated while walking to the back of the truck and opening the trailer to see that it was filled with crates.

As Lee went through the crates six Heathens MC members on their way to the warehouse. The man leading the charge was Craig "Spawn" Johnsons. He was a Caucasian man in his late 40's with short graying hair, dark green eyes, and wearing the usual clothes of a biker while riding on a black Zombie.

He was the presidents of the Heathens within Maryland and ran much of their operations with his Sgt. At Arms and younger brother Tony "Hell Spawn" Johnson. Tony was the heavier man and was much younger than his older brother but he was also the dumber of the two.

As the two brothers lead their convoy of Heathens down the freeway they failed to notice an all-black Gauntlet pulling up behind them with a Dominican American man with short black hair, dark black eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black and white shoes behind the drivers seat.

"Time to clip some road hogs." He said with a slight chuckle before slamming on the gas petal of his car and sending it rocketing forward and plowing into the back of the convoy of Heathens sending three members flying off their bikes and over the car while two one man was thrown from his bike.

At the last second though both Johnson brothers, could maneuver out of the way of the car as it sped past them with a bike under its rim.

"Shit!" Tony yelled before looking to his brother and turning to drive away while the Dominican man pulled his car to a halt and watched as the two Heathens member rode in the other direction. He debated going after them but he wouldn't catch up to them fast enough with one of the Heathens bike jammed under the front of his car.

"Damn another day." He said while watching the duo ride off with anger in his eyes.

 **New Arcadia**

After her jog Alison found herself getting a call from Steve saying that they needed to go the New Arcadia Police Station. This came to her as a shock because it mostly meant that they would more than likely be seeing Locke and she was wondering on what he had to say.

As she walked through the front door of the station she was taken by surprise to see Locke talking with not only Steve but Sawyer, Regina, and another man. This man was an elderly Caucasian man with short white hair, a heavy build, and was wearing the uniform of a police officer but wore the strips of a lieutenant.

"Ah she's here." Said Locke as he smiled at Alison while Regina quickly gave her a hug and Sawyer just nodded his head.

"What's this about?" she asked while looking to Locke and the Lieutenant.

"We needed you here to discuss something." Locke replied before leading the group into an office room where they all quickly took seats at a long table.

"If you haven't met him yet this man is Lieutenant Stonehart and he's got some news for all of us." He replied while looking to the man.

"Now I know you FIB Agents have been working hard on catching the New Arcadia Butcher, especially with all the things he's done to torture you." He stated while looking to Alison and Steve.

"Just get to the point." Steve ordered.

"Well he's been quiet these last couple of months and we believe he isn't in New Arcadia and the city can't possibly afford to keep giving you funding for a chasing someone whose in the wind." He stated to Alison's shock.

"So you're getting rid of us?" she asked with fear and worry in her voice.

"No the case is still open, we're just asking that you switch focus to a more pressing matter in the meantime." He replied earning confused looks from the duo.

"What pressing matter?" Steve asked before watching as Locke slammed a folder down on a table in front of the group.

"Over the pass few weeks we've had what officers are calling Massive Gang-On-Gang Overkill worse than we've seen." Locke stated while the group looked at the photos and noticed pictures of men riddled with bullets. "Last night the Ballas took a hit sixteen dead, hit by guys with guns that could eat through walls and bulletproof vest and keep going." He replied to the groups shock.

"A couple of days ago they took another hit and lost twelve guy and a few weeks before that the Dixie Mafia took a hit matching all these MO's." he added.

"Jesus are you sure this a gang war and that these guys haven't pissed off a paramilitary group?" asked Sawyer.

"When we looked at the case we thought instantly that this had to be Marcus Roman and his crew." Regina added earning Alison's attention.

"Marcus Roman?" Steve asked with a raised brow while Locke gave him a confused look.

"Marcus Roman, is a player in New Arcadia and a mystery to some. His father and his brother are gang leaders and he ran the 17th Ward." Regina started before walking over to a board and pulling down the tarp over it showing a picture gallery of the Roman Crime Family. "We don't know how or where he got it but Marcus Roman is a one man army. He doesn't have a military background but he had the training, knowledge, firepower to fight his way to earning control of the 17th Ward. Mark was going into gangsters own turf and taking them out with military precision. A few years ago some Ballas came to Mark's house in an attempt to kill him, but when we got there we nineteen dead Ballas." She stated while Sawyer and Locke sent looks to Mark.

"We were trying build a case against them, but a few months ago he and his family just disappeared vanished off the face of the Earth." Locke replied.

"I say he's dead." Sawyer shouted out causing Alison to look his way.

"A lot of people are saying that, and a lot more people are saying he's coming back. In my opinion though I think he's back and he's targeting everyone that crossed him. He went after the Dixie's as a favor to his father for that murder they did a few months ago of a young boy in the 3rd Ward and they hit the Ballas because rumors on the street is that the Ballas set them up to be killed." Regina stated to Alison's confusion.

"Which is why before they do too much damage we want you to make a move against them." Stonehart stated to the group's confusion. "We want to merge you into the case and ask for your help on bringing them down. With your resources we should be able to find them in no time." He added while looking to Steve.

"I'll talk to my superiors but if you ask me I'd help. These guys seem like they need to be taken off the streets immediately." He replied while Alison stayed silent.

"You do that." Stonehart replied before walking out of the room while Locke eyed the group closely.

"We putting the band back together Locke?" Sawyer asked with a smile.

"Seems that way, come on I need to talk to you and Alison." He replied while Steve and Regina gave the man a confused look before watching them walk out of the room and make their way to Locke's office.

"What's that about?" Steve asked while looking to Regina.

"I don't know, but I want to know." She replied as Locke closed the door to his office.

"Okay I already know you two are having problems with this case because I already know you know it's not the Roman's that are doing this." He stated.

"Of course we already know the GA are here and they're moving in on Mark's territory and doing Joe's dirty work." Sawyer replied.

"Exactly, but the DA thinks that the GA is just another street gang trying to seek power with nothing up their sleeves. I want you to find proof of that Alison." He stated while she gave him a confused look.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she asked with a confused expression.

"You're gonna have to find a way because if you don't Mark's gonna be found and arrested and I know you don't want to see that." He pointed out while Alison gave a sharp nod before heading out of the room.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

With the war between the black gangs in New Arcadia over, things in Metra had finally started to slow down for the Azteca's as Miguel found himself cruising through the streets of Metra in his dark blue Tornado with Felix and Adahy in the backseats.

As he looked down the streets he couldn't help but to feel a ping of anger in his heart. The war with the gangs in New Arcadia or more so BSU had left the Azteca with a loss of over sixty percent of their original numbers. Not only them but the Vagos were also on the fence with them losing more than half of their numbers and their territory in the Rose District.

Despite joining in the war late Marabunta was almost thrown under the bus. The arrest of their member's years prior already left them under manned but this war left them holding on by a very thin piece of thread.

They fought hard but at the end of the day they all had mixed feelings about the war. Ernesto saw it as a win because they had earned their respect from the New Arcadia gangs. Miguel felt entirely different on the matter though. They had lost many Soldados to prison, deportation, and a hot bullet, they had lost territory, and at the end of it all Mark, Joe, and many other New Arcadia gangsters are breathing while they're licking their wounds.

What seemed to hurt him more so though was the fact that not only could they not hold out against the New Arcadia gangs, but they had to call in backup all the way from Los Santos and Arizona to do it. Most of the damage done in New Arcadia was a result of Neto, he saw the man as his carnale, but at the end of the day he was an outsider who had to come states over just to bail them out a massacre.

When he first came to New Arcadia he thought the war was going to be one-sided with his father leading the charge, but instead almost every battle they fought against Mark, Lee, or his brothers turned into a loss where they only survived because they ran fast enough or because he showed leniency.

With that thought in mind Miguel gave a low groan as he remembered the feeling of being strung up by Lee and beaten with a broomstick. His groan seemed to earn the attention of Adahy and Felix who turned to face him and noticed the angry expression on his face.

"Que you okay mano?" Felix asked while Miguel turned to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied before making a turn and pulling his car into a liquor store before stepping out and making his way inside the store while Felix sent a look to Adahy.

"What's bothering him?" he asked.

"Everything." Adahy shot back to Felix's confusion. "If you look at the way this war ended we lost. Mark, Joe, and all those New Arcadia leaders are still breathing while we lost two leaders, a territory, most of our soldiers, and to top it off Ernesto's lost face with Onda. This war was a lost." He finished.

"If it's a loss for us look at them now." The man of Quechan descent shot back while Miguel walked out of the store and quickly was taken aback by the sight of three men of Mexican descent standing outside of the store selling drugs to the junkies as they came by.

After watching them do so the man quickly walked over to the trio with an angry expression on his face as he yelled out to them. "You know where you are Cabron?"

As he got into an argument with the group Felix and Adahy stepped out of the car and approached the group.

"You're on Azteca turf ese." He shouted out while the trio chuckled.

"Tell someone who cares Pinche Chavala." The lead man said as he got in Miguel's face while raising up his shirt and revealing that he had a pistol tucked in his waistband.

"Think that makes you a man, I'm an Ondero." He shot back while Adahy and Felix took up sides beside him.

"That shit may mean something in New Austin but not here. So step off my turf bitch." He replied while reaching for his gun while Felix grabbed Miguel by the arm and proceeded to pull him away.

"This shit ain't over puto, you're gonna see me again." He shot back while the man chuckled.

"Look forward to it motherfucker." He replied while watching Miguel slide into his car and drive away in a huff.

 **Dockington City**

The site of the city skyline seemed to bring back a great deal of memories for Lee as he found himself sitting on the balcony of a luxury hotel in Downtown Dockington watching as the sun hovered set high above the high buildings.

Much of the city had changed since he was last here. He never remembered as many whites living on the East Side as they're now. It had been almost nine years since he last been back in this city, and he doubted anyone would recognize him but he wasn't taking any chances so he chose to avoid the West and East sides where he knew the BGA influence was strong.

"The view hasn't changed much since you left it." Came a familiar voice to the Chinese man who turned his head and noticed a woman of Cuban descent walk into the room. She was much older then him probably in her late 30's or early 40's with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and almond colored skin while wearing a white button up shirt, dark khaki pants, and brown boots.

"Yeah not much is being done to improve cities these days." Lee shot back while looking at the window before turning his attention back to the woman. Her name was Luna Diaz, and she was one of the groups close associates while living in Dockington City and in the past assigned them to numerous jobs.

"Tell me this, how does a Cuban Smuggler like yourself find yourself in a war between Bikers and their…wannabes?" he asked while smiling at the woman as she took a seat on the couch next to a sofa. "I mean I understand wars with Spanish Lords, Dominicans, Yardies, and even Russians but how Bikers?"

"I don't do the smuggling anymore idiota." She replied while Lee smiled at her.

"You're just waiting for the opportunity to get back on a boat." He shot back while Luna sent a slight smile.

In the past she and her three brothers were smuggler for a crime family out in Cuba. They would steal things in the United States then ship them back to Cuba to be sold on the black market. Along with that they would smuggle drugs into the US from Cuba. These drugs would be sold to street gangs in Vice and across the Northeast.

"It started a few years ago, the Bikers in Vice were patched into the Lost Motorcycle Club and the Lost made a stronghold in the state. My brothers set up a deal with them, they mule our coka across the Northeast and into Liberty City to be sold to our clients we give them a cut of our money." She replied while Lee nodded his head.

"I seem to remember that." He replied.

"After the bosses in Liberty thought it was smart to move to Los Santos it caused a vacuum effect within the Lost MC. A new leader stepped up and decided that he wasn't going to be moving our coka anymore but selling it himself. He set up a chapter in Virginia and later that chapter found itself in a war with the Heathens, Angels of Death, and Huns and at the end of it the Heathens stood tall." she stated to Lee nodded his head.

"And they made you pay for your relationship with the Lost." He replied earning a nod from Luna.

"With the Lost gone we've had to start back transporting our own trucks to Liberty, and the Heathens have been hitting and hijacking them. They want to be the only one's bringing coke in to be sold in Liberty." she replied while Lee nodded his head.

"You know they're bikers right. They have big fucking houses with their names on them that should be targets for where to hit them." Lee replied before being interrupted as a familiar Dominican man walked into the room and eyed him closely.

"Heathens are different mano, they don't have clubhouses and they don't display what state they're from so they're a lot harder to track…until now." He stated while Lee and Luna gave him confused looks. "We caught one of those putos with his pants down and he gave up a location." He finished while Lee nodded his head.

"Put together a crew then Robbie and have them on standby. We're gonna sit on the place before we hit it." Lee replied earning a slight nod from the man.

"Sounds good." He said before walking out of the room while Luna sent a chuckle to Lee.

"You've been here a week and already you're taking charge of my Soldados." She stated while Lee gave a chuckle.

"You forget Robbie was one of us back in Sunbelt so it's only instinct for him to follow us." Lee retorted.

"And he's been a fine addition to my operation, but I have to ask are you here for him?" she asked causing Lee to give her a confused expression. "You risked coming all this way from New Arcadia for something and I don't think it's me." She added while Lee walked over to her and stood directly before her causing her to lift her head to stare into his eyes.

"Actually I came here all for you." He said while eyeing her closely.

"You couldn't handle me." She replied.

"We'll see about that when I get back." He replied before walking away from her and grabbing his Shotgun as he headed for the door.

 **Sunbelt City**

The smell of the dry air and the warm sun beaming down on his face seemed to be two of the things Ernesto seemed to miss the most about being back in Sunbelt. He never thought he'd miss such things before. San Andreas and New Austin seemed to have the same type of weather but Louisiana was different. The air was moist and the temperature was humid.

What he missed though was the fact that he wasn't being attacked by mosquitos right now as he sat at a table outside one of his favorite restaurants in the city. He loved the place because they made authentic Mexican cuisines. The type of food Americans think they know about but have never had the time of day to try because of the time it takes to make it.

After a few moments of sitting though, he watched as a man of Mexican-American descent with a shaved head, handlebar mustache, and wearing a black button up shirt that was tucked into his khaki pants, a black Boater hat, and dress shoes walked into the restaurant. To some this man's name was Jose Flores but to many others he was known as El Hermano Grande, the Big Brother. Like Ernesto he was an old school Ondero in New Austin that had the luxury of being outside of the prisons.

As he approached Ernesto the old school gangster quickly rose to his feet and greeted the man with a hug and a handshake that Flores returned with a brotherly smile.

 **("Me alegra que lo hicieras mano.")**

 **"** **Glad you could make it brother."** Ernesto stated while Flores gave a chuckle at his greeting.

 **("Difícil no cuando escoger mi familia restaurante.")**

" **Hard not to when you choose to eat at my family owned restaurant**." He replied before taking a seat across from Ernesto just as a Mexican woman walked over and took their orders.

"So how have you been carnale how's your family?" he asked just as the woman walked away.

"They're doing well. Carmen is a doctor in Louisiana but she's trying to come back to the states." He replied earning a nod from Flores.

"Nina, she always had two things going for her. Her mother's smile and her father's commitment for success." He declared earning a chuckle from Ernesto.

"Lupe moved back down to Mexico and has a farm out there and Angela will be graduating from College in Liberty City later this year-." He started before being cut off by Flores.

"Que Pasa Miguel, he still the same old hot-head?" he asked with a serious look in his eyes.

"He is and I'm still doing my hardest to mold that boy into something better." He replied.

"You want my opinion Carnale, you failed that task when you let him get down with the Carnales." He retorted knowing well his statement may hurt the man's feelings but also wanting to be straight with him.

"You know when I was locked up I always hoped that all my kids wouldn't follow the same path as me, because I had already lost one son to it. I tried my hardest to steer them clear of it, but Miguel...he got a taste of the Varrio and like me fell under the same addiction." he stated while Flores eyed him closely. "I tell myself every day that I'm going to be there to protect him, but in the back of my head I know what's going to happen to him."

"The Hospital, the Prison, or the Cemetery. La Vida Loca, the Crazy life." Flores stated while showing Ernesto the palm of his hands that had the three dots to represent the statement. "The life we chose to live and never walk away from." He added.

He didn't want to say it out loud or even think about it, but he knew that if Miguel continued the path he was going there was going to be no prison or hospitals for him because he'd more than likely continue his ways within the two. He once made a joke that if he was in a wheelchair he'd be cooking his dope from the wheelchair. It was funny to younger homies but Ernesto knew that's not the life he wanted his son to live.

"How are we here within the Life?" he asked while eyeing Flores closely.

"Well if you haven't heard already you're out bad in San Andreas, but your connections with us kept you and Miguel safe from a greenlight." He replied while Ernesto nodded his head.

"But why, the sole reason we're in New Arcadia in the first place is to avenge what happened to the Carnales cousin." He replied while Flores nodded his head.

"I understand that mano, a lot of us do, but at the end of the day we've lost too much there." He replied to Ernesto's confusion. "South siders have always had a hard time operating in New Arcadia or Louisiana as a whole and when they went to prison almost all bets of them being safe were off, but your war made it a lot harder for them live and it made la raza a target." He added while eyeing Ernesto closely.

"Is the man dead?" he asked while Ernesto went silent.

"No!" he retorted.

"This man took you on, took on a man like Santa Muerte, and is still alive walking around to talk about it and not only that he's put a bunch of us in the ground there while you did what?" he asked.

"At the end of the day we aren't going to be taking New Arcadia soon. So right now you should be focusing on protecting what's yours and making money not war." He replied while eyeing the man closely.

"But what if war comes knocking?" he asked.

"Then you have to step up and handle it. I know you're older now, but you know first-hand the strength of a barrio relies solely on the people in it. Not by who their allies are and who's coming to help the fastest but by who's willing to throw down the hardest." He replied while Ernesto remained silent.

"You have power here carnale, but it's not going to be the same in everywhere." He added just as the woman came back with their food. Ernesto had ordered **Pechuga adobada** which was basically a Chicken Breast in salsa of with a side of chayote, mushrooms, corn and chili peppers. Flores had ordered an **enchilada** with beef but the restaurant had also given him some limes on the side.

"In the meantime if you want to regain the respect of the other Carnales there's something you can do for them." He replied earning a nod from Ernesto. "I'll tell you after we finish eating, I don't like to discuss business over food. It has a way of making it sour." He replied while Ernesto gave a slight chuckle while knowing the truth in his statement.

 **New Arcadia**

On the docks of the 17th Ward and bordered by two large warehouses there was a small store that sold fishing gear, equipment, and bait. This place was called Mackey's Fishing. If one were to go inside, one would see that the store was fully stocked yet void of people. That's because this place was one of many fronts that the BSU members used to launder the money they gained from street taxes and heist. So on paper the place was making a profit but in reality it wasn't.

Above the store there was a small office with it's own apartment section. This apartment was now the knew main office for the BSU gang and the store itself was their headquarters in the 17th Ward. It was small, but they're on the defensive now and have to start back from scratch of where they once where if they want to rise back to the top.

As Manfred made his way up the stairs to the office and went to knock on the door he was taken off-guard as the door to the office opened and six African American men stepped out with mixed facial expressions before walking out of the upstairs section.

"Fucking politics." Link said as he fell back in his chair behind the office desk and took a big sigh.

"Who were they?" the Indian man asked while walking up to the desk.

"Those are our muscle." He replied to Manfred's confusion. "Andre said there are still a few guys in the 17th Ward that don't like the way the GA are running things. So I've been calling them here to talk and hoping that they'll stick with us when the war starts." He finished.

"And how is that going?" he asked.

"They always come with the same questions?" he replied with a chuckle.

"Where's Mark, where's Lee, when will they be back, how can they help us now, and all that bullshit." Link shot back. "I'm telling you though it's getting annoying."

"They need a leader with a body count and with mine at zero and yours at five that's kinda small." He replied causing Link to eye him confusingly.

"Five, since we've known each other you've never seen or heard about me killing anybody what makes you think I've killed before?" he asked.

"Have you met your brothers?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Link.

"Still even if they get a leader he won't be leading much. A lot of these guys are pissed Mark left, a lot of them are tired of them leaving, and some will cheer us on as we fight but won't lift a finger to help us." He replied while Manfred nodded his head before the group heard a knock at the door and watched as a familiar redheaded woman walked inside the office.

"There's our big sis." Manfred replied as Alison walked over to him with a smile and gave him a big hug that he gratefully returned.

"The next time you boys leave for so long I'm gonna put out an APB." She said earning a chuckle from the Indian man.

"So how do you like the new clubhouse?" Link asked while Alison gave him a confused look.

"It seems small." She replied.

"It's a work in progress." Manfred replied.

"Jimmy says that if we're gonna gain the support of other gangs we need to have an operation in our main district of control and well here we are." He replied while Alison looked around the place.

"Makes sense, but you guys seem a little undermanned and out in the open." She shot back.

"We lack protection, but we're not too underexposed." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to whip her head around with a smile and notice Jimmy standing behind her with Buck, Davey, and Eddy. Her smile quickly faded though as she took in the noticeable scar on the side of Jimmy's face.

"Don't worry it just looks bad but it doesn't hurt." He replied with a half-smile that quickly faded as Alison brought him in for a tight hug that he returned.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She said while Jimmy nodded his head.

"Gonna take a lot more than some lightweight with a knife to kill me." He replied earning a slight smile from the woman who gave a low chuckle before pulling away from the man with visible tears in her eyes as she looked them all over.

"You're all back in one piece…well most you." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry once Lee finishes up his mission he'll be back here with us and Mark…you know he keeps his leash short." Jimmy stated while Alison nodded her head.

"Right, there's a reason why I'm here." She said to the boys confusion. "The DA is looking to bring you down and Mark's entire family." She stated to their shock.

"They want us to help the New Arcadia Police Department with their case and they believe that you guys and Mark and behind all the violence that's been going on these last few days." She added.

"Bullshit, they GA are taking out anyone that's resisting them and the Ballas are at the top of that list." Davey declared.

"They think it's you because of the tactics and weapons these guys have." She let out.

"Our weapons are a cake walk you saw that fucking Rocket Launcher with me." Link let out.

"I know but I can't just come out and say the GA are behind this violence when I don't have any proof of this." she replied.

"We can prove that." Said Jimmy to the woman's confusion as she looked to the young man who turned to Link who held a shocked look on his face. "Might as well put some use to him." He stated before making his way out of the office with Alison and the others following him as he walked out of the store.

"if you have a faint heart I suggest you look away." He stated before moving to open the doors on the warehouse to the left of the store.

Once the door was open the group looked inside and instantly recoiled in shock and disgust at the sight before them. Sitting in the middle of the room was a naked African American man who couldn't have been no older than twenty-three tied to a chair. Upon looking at the man one could tell he had been beaten, burned, cut up, in a long torture session.

As Alison looked him over she noticed that the man was covered head to toe in blood and bruises but his most prominent scars was a nasty looking cut on the right side of his chest where someone must have taken a piece of his flesh. The man's right hand was also missing and he various scrapes and scratches across his blood covered face.

"Oh god!" said Alison as she ran away from the group and ran to the edge of the pier where the group watched her throw up her breakfast and lunch into the murky waters.

"Maybe we shouldn't have shown her him all at once." Stated Eddy as the group watched as Link and Jimmy approached the woman who seemed frozen in place.

"I know what we did is hard to look at but hopefully you can understand where my anger is coming from." Stated Jimmy as he watched Alison continue to bend over the pier and spit out the remainder of her vomit. "These assholes came all the way down from the Midwest to fight us when we've done nothing to them. They went after you, Ana, Link, and damn near put Mark in the group. They burned down my house, they killed some of the people I killed friends in the 17th, and they're going to keep doing it if we don't stop them. And we're gonna stop them, even if we have to take this war to depths none of us have ever seen before." He finished while eyeing Alison closely and watching as she turned to her with an unreadable facial expression.

"How much does he knows and how is he gonna help us?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Like this." Jimmy said before walking away from her and making her way over to the man and giving him a firm slap on the face that awoke him.

"Hey wake up there is no sleeping." He said causing the GA member to shake under his touch as he looked at the red headed man with fear in his eyes. "Now if you want to live you're gonna do something for us." He said before looking over to Alison.

"You see that pretty woman right there, she's a cop and she's gonna take you to a hospital and they're gonna fix you up. Do you want that?" he asked while watching as the man slowly nodded his head while trying to keep from fading. "In return though she and a couple of others are gonna ask you some questions about your GA friends and you're gonna tell them everything you told me because if you leave out one little detail I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna take your other hand and an organ." He finished before walking away from the man.

"Davey, Eddy go with her and bring a towel we don't want him to bleed on her seats." He ordered earning nods from the duo who walked over to the man and started to untie him.

"Were you going to let him live if I hadn't come along." She asked while looking at Link closely.

"Honestly we were planning on keeping him a while longer, but eventually he was gonna die." He replied while Alison shook her head in confusion before making her way to her car just as Link's cellphone rang out and he quickly went to answer it.

 **Dockington City**

Things seemed to be going slow in Dockington as Lee found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Robbie's Gauntlet watching the streets that he once called his old stomping ground by as the car drove by.

"So, how are things since I left?" Robbie asked causing Lee to let out a chuckle.

"Well we broke away from the Sunbelt Chapter after Mark walked in on Ryan fucking Tasha." He stated.

"Ouch!" Robbie shot back while Lee nodded his head.

"We moved to back down to New Arcadia, established ourselves amongst the gangs there, took over a district, fought a couple of wars, lost some brothers along the way, you know that kinda thing." He replied causing Robbie eye him closely.

"Who'd you lose?" he asked.

"Miller and Viktor." He replied.

"Shit, I wasn't all that close to Viktor but me and Miller were tight as hell since grade school." He replied with a chuckle. Robbie was another BSU member from Sunbelt like Mark and the others. He grew a close bond with the Mark, Lee, and the others because he himself had a love for stealing things from the back of a trucks so he often went along with them for heist and later murders.

"What about the others Link, Davey, Eddy, Jimmy, Felix, and you said Buck was there." He replied causing Lee to give a low growl of anger.

"Felix, that motherfucker walked out on us and decided he wanted to be an Azteca." He declared to Robbie's shock.

"Felix walking out on you guys I can believe, he always was the type to take things too personally and I wonder why he got into this life to begin with. Joining the Azteca's though, that's a shock we grew up near each other around the Southwest Vagos and he saw the war between them up close and personal. I still remember him swearing to not join a gang, but now he's in one. The fuck kinda backwards shit you got going on down there mano?" he asked earning a chuckle from Lee.

"It's a whole nother world." He replied as the duo finally arrived on the outskirts of Dockington to a bar that was onside of the main road where they noticed nine members of the Heathers Motorcycles standing outside while a line of bikes were present twelve in total.

"Looks like this maybe the place." Said Lee as he reached into the back of the car and grabbed his Shotgun.

"Alright I'm gonna call the others up." He replied while Lee shook his head.

"Nah I got this." He said to Robbie's shock as he watched the Chinese man step out of the car and tucked his M4A1 Pistol in the back of his pant and his Shotgun in his jacket while walking over to the front of the club.

"The fuck is this?" asked a Caucasian man with a long beard and tattoo covered arms as he noticed Lee approaching the group.

"You lost boy?" another Heathens member with a confederate flag bandanna tied over his forehead yelled out.

"No I'm exactly where I need to be." Lee replied while continuing to approach the group.

"Boy you take another step here you're gonna be picking your teeth up you hear me-." Another Biker started only to interrupted as something hard and heavy struck him in the center of the nose breaking it and sending blood streaming down his face.

"You piece of shit!" he yelled out before looking down and noticing that it was a Hand Grenade that Lee struck him in the face with.

"BOOM!" the Chinese man said as the Grenade went up in violent fiery explosion that blew away all the Heathens members, broke open the doors to the bar, and left all their bikes in flames.

"Damn Lee!" said Robbie as he reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out a Tec-9 Submachine Gun.

As Robbie ran towards the bar Lee found himself already starting to clean house as he fired a Shotgun blast that struck one Heathens members in the chest and sent him flying backwards and crashing on top of a table, shattering all the beer bottles on top of it in the process.

"Kill the fucking Gook." Yelled a Heathens member with a Sawn-Off Double Barrel Shotgun as he fired a slug in the direction of the Chinese who rolled his eyes at the man's statement.

"Hey asshole you know the literal meaning of Gook only applies to people from the Phillipines, Korea, and Vietnam right." He shouted out.

"I don't give a fuck all you slanty eyed little dicked mother fuckers are all the same to me and most of the world." The Heathens member shouted out from his position behind the bar causing Lee to get an idea of where his location is.

"Well then after today they won't be able to tell you apart from a the blackest of Africans." He replied to the man's confusion only for him to duck his head as Lee fired two shots from his Shotgun and blew away several glasses of hard wine and sent the content of it pouring onto the floor.

"Say goodnight." Lee replied before tossing his lighter behind the bar and igniting the alcohol that covered the man and sending him rolling around as the flames danced across his flesh.

"Talk about some sick shit." Lee called just as a Heathens member ran at him with his Pistol drawn but before he could fire a shot at the Chinese man, he was cutdown by Robbie who fired a barrage of rounds and struck him twice in the right leg and four more times in the back.

"You know over the years of you being in a hostile city I thought you would have learned you can't just walk into a place like this guns blazing with no plan." He declared while Lee chuckled.

"Only for when I know when guys cant fuck with me and a bunch of methed out bikers can't fuck with me. Besides I heard from a little birder these bikers caused our guys in the Northeast some problems so I want to return the favor." He finished and no sooner had he done that ten more bikes and a van had pulled up outside of the bar with both Spawn brothers leading the charge. As they went to head inside of the bar though four red and blue cars filled with Cuban men pulled up and their occupants quickly ran out and started shooting at the group.

"Talk about the war welcome." Lee before he heard a loud grunt and turned his head to notice a Heathens member brandishing a knife a charging at him while a woman with bright blue hair that he guessed was "Property" of the Club charged at Robbie and jumped on his back and tried to choke him out.

"Pathetic." Lee said before sidestepping the man with the knife then forcibly grabbing his hand with the knife and forcing it backwards so that the knife was pointing at the man's chest.

"Stop Stabbing Yourself, stop stabbing yourself-." Lee started in a sing song like manner as he forced the man to stab himself six times in the chest stomach and chest before tossing him across the room.

"Hey you could help me." Robbie yelled out to Lee as the girl slammed her fist on the top of his head causing Lee to walk over and forcibly pull the girl off the Dominican man.

"AHHH!" Lee yelled out as the girl forcibly bit down on his arm causing him to give a low growl of anger before grabbing the woman by the back of her head and slamming her face first onto a pool table with enough force to break her nose and knock five teeth out her mouth.

"Damn don't you think that was too brutal?" Robbie asked while Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"She breathing, maybe missing a few teeth but the meth's gonna knock the rest out so she'll be alright." Lee retorted before grabbing his Shotgun and watching as the Heathens members traded shots with the Cuban gangsters. The Cubans seemed to be have the upper hand with many of their members pulling out heavy Assault Weapons from the trunks of their cars while the Heathens members tried to pull guns from the van that seemed to be getting the brunt of the damage.

"Here take these-." A Sharks member yelled out from the back of the van as he went to hand two M16's to two Heathens member but before he could hand the weapons over he was taken off-guard by a Shotgun blast striking him clean in the chest and sending him flying backwards while the Heathens members turned their heads and noticed Lee and Robbie running out of the bar firing at the them.

"Hold your ground." Craig yelled out from his position behind his Zombie just as Robbie shot a Heathens member six times in the chest and send him falling over his bike and knocking it to the ground.

"Shit we can't stay here for long brother." Tony shot back a she pumped his Remington 870 Shotgun one time and fired a shot that hit one Cuban man in the top of his head and blew his brains over the face of another man who took a few seconds to wipe his eyes.

The man then moved to grab his older brother by the arm and lead him away from the battlefield but before he could do so he was stopped by a Shotgun blast striking him in his right leg and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere." Stated Lee as Craig went to draw his Pistol on the Chinese man but before he could squeeze the trigger he was stopped by a burning sensation in his hand that caused him to look down and notice that somewhat had shot a whole clean through his hand.

"Who-?" he asked before turning his hand and noticing a Cuban woman walking over to him with a smoking Revolver in her hands.

"Mr. Hell Spawn we need to talk." Luna said causing the man to go silent in anger while the Cuban woman looked to Lee and Robbie and ordered. "Check the bar, make sure they don't have anything else of ours."

The duo then made their way inside and quickly started to search the building upon entering the kitchen though Lee was taken by surprise with what they saw inside.

"Holy shit!" Lee said as he looked down and noticed an animal cage in the corner of the room. Inside the cage lay an adult Rottweiler that looked as though it had been in a dog fight. The animal had one of its ears ribbed off, it's lips were bloody, there were scratches covering its body, and it was lying on the floor taking shallow breaths while a puppy lay near it.

"Shit!" said Robbie as he watched Lee walk over to the cage and open it before walking over to the two animals and gently grabbing the puppy and taking it out of the cage.

"What's taking so-." Luna started as she walked into the kitchen before stopping midsentence as she watched Lee step out of the cage with the puppy before handing it over to Robbie who took it with a confused look.

"She's in pain." He said with little emotion in his tone as he drew his pistol and started to walk over to the cage while Robbie walked out of the kitchen. "Come here girl." He said before pulling the head of the dog into his lap and giving it a quick hug before saying I'm sorry and then pressing his gun to the side of the animal's head and squeezing the trigger.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to Andre's house wasn't long for Link as he stepped out of his car with Jimmy and Buck. As they approached the man's house the group was taken by surprise to see a group of three Ballas sitting outside the house with mixed looks on their faces that soon turned to angry expressions as they eyed the three white boys approaching the house.

"Move." Came a familiar voice as they noticed Keegan walk out of the house wearing a black wife-beater, blue jean pants, and white shoes. His orders seemed to be met as Link and the others watched the purple wearing gangsters step aside so that the three white boys could enter the house where they noticed several more Ballas inside of the house.

"What's going on?" asked Link.

"Fucking Apostles came by and snatched up Rico." Stated Andre.

"Those motherfuckers say they gonna take him out to the swamp and work him over. Then they gonna bring him back to us as a fucking message about getting out of line." Stated Stanley with venom in his tone.

"Well then who's up for a rescue mission?" asked Jimmy as everyone watched him pull out his M9A1 and cock it.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sun was finally starting to set on this day as Felix found himself taking shallow breaths while sitting in the backseat of stolen white van while he and Adahy say in the front. The trio were supposed to be heading for Cruz's place but he knew they were out hunting for the men they saw earlier.

Miguel was convinced that the group had disrespected the Azteca's by slinging on their turf and he was right. It seemed like through hell or high water nothing was gonna keep them from finding these guys because they had already been hunting for almost two hours up and down the different neighborhoods of the city.

"Where are these putos?" Miguel asked as he cruised down another street while Felix found himself clutching his pistol ever tighter while the sound of his heartbeat seemed to fill his ears.

"There." Said Adahy causing Felix to return to reality as he noticed five men sitting on the curve in front of a house shooting dice with each other.

"Alright let's let these motherfuckers know they don't fuck with the Azteca's." Miguel said as he started to pull the van up in front of the group while Felix pulled back on the slide.

As the van came to a halt the three men quickly stepped out of the car and raised their pistols high.

"VARRIO LOS AZTECA's BITCH!" Miguel yelled out as he, Felix, and Adahy unloaded on the five men striking them each with rounds to the chest, arms, stomach, legs, and face before watching them hit the ground hard.

"Who the bitch now punk?" Miguel asked before approaching the man who was talking the shit earlier and then shooting him once in the head before heading back to his car with Adahy in tow.

"Felix let's go." The Creek Warrior shouted out while Felix stood back and looked at the men he just shot. It was still dark so he was unable to see all their faces but he could tell from what he could see that two of them weren't guys that were at the liquor store but were dressed similar like them in white t-shirt and black jeans.

"We hit the wrong people." He said under his breath before Miguel honked the horn of the van causing Felix to break his trance and hop in the vehicle as it started to drive off.

 **Meanwhile**

The sterile smell of the hospital seemed to fil the nose of Alison as she found herself sitting in the waiting room. She had been here to the point where the sun had long since set on this day. At first glance she thought that the GA member would need extensive treatment from all the damage the BSU members had put him through but aside from his missing hand his wounds were superficial.

After a few more moments of sitting Alison then watched as the door leading into the waiting area opened and she noticed Locke leading Regina, Steve, and Sawyer walking into the room with mixed looks on their faces.

"Ali you okay?" asked Steve as he quickly approached the woman.

"Yes, but I've found someone who's willing to talk to us about everything?" she replied to the group's surprise.

"What who?" asked Steve who gave the woman a confused look.

"I didn't ask he was in pretty bad shape when I found him, but the doctors says he can talk." She said to the groups shock before she led them into the hospital. "I found him wandering the streets in the 17th, he was in rough shape so I brought him back here." She added just as they arrived at the man's room.

"How rough?" asked Regina as Alison opened the door and allowed the group to see the GA member inside and recoil at the sight of the bandaged man who snapped his head to look at them.

"Jesus Christ." Said Steve as the group eyed the man closely while Locke and Sawyer sent looks to Alison who only looked away from them.

"No use just staring at him, might as well get down to the questions." Sawyer let out before approaching the man and then asking. "What's your name and who are you?"

"Travis Jones, I was with the GA before they threw me away." He let out to the groups surprise.

"GA, Gangster Apostles, we've been hearing a lot about you these last few weeks." Regina stated as he approached the man with Steve.

"You wanted proof." She whispered while looking to Locke who nodded his head.

"Yeah but I wasn't expecting you to bring us someone your boys had worked over." He shot back.

"Well at least we know he's gonna give us some truth." Alison retorted while the man continued to talk to the group.

 **Dockington City**

The sun had finally set on this day on the East Coast as Lee found himself sitting on the bed of his hotel room loading the money he had brought with him from Los Santos into a brown paper bag while a black backpack with a skull was sitting next to him. The sound of his door opening is what caused him to jump up though as he drew his Pistol and aimed it in the direction of the door where he was taken by surprise to see a familiar Cuban woman standing in the doorway.

"Glad to see your guard is always up." She said while watching Lee set the weapon down.

"In this city I've got no choice but to be." He replied as Luna approached him and stood over him before looking at the objects in his hands.

"I'm guessing one of those is for me and the other is for your old amigos. Mind telling me which is mine?" she asked while watching as he picked up the bag of money and handed it to her. "What's this for?" she asked while looking him over.

"A package from your connects down in Cuba." He replied causing her to let out a half chuckle.

"I thought you and your brothers were keeping your hands away from drugs Chino?" she asked while Lee chuckled.

"We are, but we have partners in New Arcadia whose entire business revolves around moving drugs and if we're gonna make it on our own we need to be self-sufficient." He replied while Luna nodded her head.

"I'll talk to my brothers down in Vice, but we'll need to about shipping and handling." She replied.

"It's just a few miles west of Vice, closer than Liberty City, and we can handle the handling of it on our own." He declared while the woman nodded her head with a chuckle.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I didn't take any bullets in that attack." He replied.

"I meant up here." She corrected while pointing to his head. "That incident with the dog shut you up all the way here."

"When we were kids here we had a dog just like that one. We called him Lucky and he was a rescue dog." He stated with a chuckle. "Lucky went everywhere with us, until the BGA decide that when they wanted to take us out that meant everything related us." he finished with a low growl while Luna eyed him closely.

"You may think I'm weak for getting this worked up over a dog, but he was good one." He said with a slight smile that quickly faded as he watched Luna take a stand before him.

"What?" he asked before watching as she quickly grabbed the sides of his head and forced his lips onto hers catching him by surprise but after a few seconds he fell into it. This woman, this beautiful woman wanted him and he's wanted her since he was a teenager. He was going to mess this up or deny it.

With that in mind Lee started to run his hands up her shirt while she ran her hands over his bare chest. The Chinese BSU member was shirtless when she came into the room which allowed for easier access as she bit down on his shoulder blade leaving a hickey and then sucking the wound.

This wasn't Lee's first time but this was his first time with a woman that was much older than him and he was somewhat looking forward to it. One thing he envied about Mark with his relationship with Ana was that he was with an older woman. There was a thing or two older woman could do and were more willing to do then women his own age and he really wanted to find out what he meant by that.

"You're a good kisser." She said earning a chuckle from the Chinese man.

"Years of practice." He replied before watching as she started to undo her shirt.

"Alright then let's see if you can put that mouth of yours to better use." She replied before ripping off her shirt and revealing her dark blue bra that showed off a lot of her lengthy cleavage that formed from her D-Cup breast.

"Yes mam!" Lee replied before moving to suck on the top of her breast causing Luna to throw her head back with a deep moan as she forced Lee's head deeper into her chest while he Lee his tongue down her cleavage and tried to part it while kneading her fabric covered breast. The Chinese man then moved his hands to back and tried to undo her bra while she ran her hands over his bare back.

After undoing the straps of her bra Lee finally pulled it away and watched as her breast dropped out in the most seductive way possible. Her breast were rather large but in her old age they had started to sag but to Lee it didn't matter if they setup right or were the perkiest set in the city. They were perfect cushions and in his excitement Lee found himself rubbing his face in between the woman's breast while she chuckled.

"To say you have years of practice, you're acting like a virgin." She let out while Lee returned to reality and looked up at her.

"Sorry, you just don't know how long I've waited to get this far." He replied with a half-smile.

"Oh really." She said before trailing her fingers down Lee's chest before moving her right hand down his pants and instantly grabbing his semi erect member and starting to stroke it. "You've been thinking about me since you were young?" she asked while rolling her fingers over his helmet while Lee gave a low moan.

"If you turn out a little better than I think, I just might let you stick your dick between them." She replied causing Lee's heart to skip a beat as he looked at the woman with a lust filled smile.

"Well then I guess." He said before moving to swirl his tongue clockwise around her right nipple. "I guess I better pull out all the stops." He said before moving his tongue counterclockwise causing the woman to let out a low moan as she continued to stroke Lee off while he moved to her other nipple.

"Keep going papi." She let out while Lee gave both her breast a kiss before running his tongue down her stomach and planting a series of wet kisses down her abdomen. "What you gonna do now baby?" she asked as Lee stopped his kissing just at her panty line before moving to massage her thighs and butt.

"My favorite part of the game." He replied with a toothy smile before moving to capture the bottom of Luna's panties with his teeth before forcing them down her legs in a seductive manner that had the woman blushing and getting wetter as she felt the hem of underwear descend her thighs.

"Now that was sexy." She said while Lee grabbed her left leg and threw it over his right shoulder.

"It only gets better from this point on." He replied before kissing the bottom of her foot then planting several others on her toned leg before moving his mouth between her thighs and giving her lips a big kiss that caused the woman to let out a loud lust filled moan as Lee ran his tongue over her stiffened clit before using it to probe her insides.

The Chinese BSU member then forced her legs further apart so that he could get a better angle in eating the Cuban woman out as she continued to moan while feeling Lee hum against her thighs. Then in a move that surprised Lee she wrapped her leg that was on his shoulder around the back of his neck and forced him deeper into her causing Lee to give a low grunt as Luna lost her footing and put almost her full weight on his face.

Thankfully Lee was able to righten himself and he figured the woman must have done it on purpose because she seemed to be smiling down at him from her standing position. So he decided to return the favor as he slapped the woman on her supple behind causing her to let out another loud moan and curse him in Spanish.

"Fucking Puto-." She started before trailing off as she felt her body being invaded from another spot and looked back to notice Lee slowly sliding his middle finger in and out of her butthole. It felt uncomfortable to her at first, but she then found herself enjoying the feeling and taking it in stride as she felt Lee insert his tongue back inside of her moist pussy giving her another euphoric feeling as she was penetrated from both wholes.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming." She let out and with those words Lee found himself deciding to pick up the pace and increase the speed of his licking, fingering, kissing, and touching of the woman until she started to pant uncontrollably like a fish out of water.

"OH GOD!" she yelled out with a loud scream as she let out a violent rough climax that left her weak at the knees and squirting from her pussy. Lee made sure that a drop didn't hit the floor though as he put his mouth up against her pussy and took every bit of her juices into his mouth before swallowing them all.

"Shit!" Luna let out before falling backwards onto Lee's bad and taking several deep breaths while Lee continued to plant kisses up and down her shaved pussy.

After a few seconds Luna found herself getting tired of the Chinese man and looked down at him to notice the smug look on his face as he looked up at her and asked. "So about that titty fuck though?" His question seemed to make her let out a half-smile as she forced Lee onto the bed and watched as he started to remove his pants and expose to her his erect member.

When it came down to Asian men it was said that they weren't the biggest men in the world and Lee was no diamond in the rough. He didn't have the biggest dick Luna had ever seen, but he was bigger then what she was expecting an Asian male to have. He was also shaved and as Luna rubbed her hands against it she found that he was almost extra sensitive to touch.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be." She said while running her tongue along the sides of his erect member and causing a trickle of pre-cum to ooze from his tip.

"I get that a lot-." He started before letting out a loud moan as Luna slowly took his head into her mouth before moving to take in about half of his erection before taking it out of her mouth. She then repeated the process five more times before completely taking him out of her mouth.

"What gives?" he asked before watching as the woman cleared her throat before slowly taking his member back into her mouth but this time going all the way down until his entire member was in her mouth and his tip was moving down her throat.

"Goddamn!" he said while Luna kept him in her mouth while moving to massage his testicles with her hands and causing the Chinese man to shudder from her touch.

He finally see's what Mark meant when he talked about fucking an older woman, because in his lifetime and out of all the women he's fucked none of them have ever been able to take him his entire member in their mouth and hold it in their as long as this beautiful cougar before him.

Luna had held Lee's member down her throat for what must have been half a minute and she was at the point where her mouth was foaming and her eyes were watering making it all the hotter to the Chinese man who fought to keep himself from forcibly fucking her face while she was in this position.

Then in a turtle like motion she slid him out of her mouth with Lee taking in the sight of his member almost glistening from her saliva.

"How was that?" she asked with a rough cough while stroking his member almost like she was polishing a trophy. Then in a move that caught her off-guard Lee rushed forward and gave her a big kiss that seemed to leave her shocked and stunned as she felt his tongue invade her mouth similar to his member and dance with her own almost like two lovers doing the tango.

"Down chico." She said while pushing Lee back down onto the bed. "You've been doing well, so I guess you can get your reward." She said while Lee's eyes almost lit up like stars at her statement.

Luna then kneeled down with her cleavage almost level with his dick grabbed a hold of the undersides of her breasts and shook them in front of Lee who couldn't help but to move his head and eyes as he tried to follow every direction they went.

Then within minutes, her luscious double D's surrounded his hardened member. If it could Lee's penis would have been singing choir music for the joy it felt. The unimaginable warm feeling of her breast made him lose all other bodily functions except breath and even that was shallow. As her chest melons wrapped completely around his dick on all sides, leaving no space uncovered, Lee felt almost all the blood run to his head as he started to blush.

Luna then pressed them together with her hands slowly started to slide her boobs up and down his shift, encasing it on the soft wonderland that was her bosom.

"I still don't see why you men like this so much." She let out but in truth Lee couldn't hear her. Everything in existence as fat as he was concerned banished as his penis was gently squeezed by Luna's soft mounds and was warmed up by her tender almond colored skin.

Lee could do no more than moan as his eyes slightly glossed over in lust. He merely sat there on the edge of the bed idly feeling the pleasant sensation as his penis rubbed against the vastness of Luna's warm, soft breast. With every movement he felt his body surge in primal ecstasy, she was so soft, warm, firm, and her skin so smooth like a model. It was this sensation that caused Lee to no longer remain still.

As she started speed up he groaned as she lightly thrust his penis into her rack. He was thankful he was laying down because he probably would have fallen because his body had transformed into a terrain of goosebumps and sexually charged twitching.

Smiling so sexily at seeing the fruit of her labors effect on Lee and the wetness she was feeling because of it Luna continued to slowly slide and bob his manhood up and down the skin of her bosom and complimented her actions by kissing or licking the tip of his penis whenever it popped out of her breast. It was almost like a game of whack-a-mole, whenever it popped out she whacked it with either her tongue or lips. But even after just giving him a thorough blowjob, she still craved his taste.

Knowing the Chinese man would like this, the Cuban woman then took the top half of his member into his mouth and started to slowly suck him off while continuing to move her breast up and down his shaft.

With this new feeling Lee found himself unable to contain himself as he felt her swirl her tongue around his member. He didn't know how the woman would react to him cumming in her mouth so he quickly grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled himself out of her mouth. Causing her to let out a wicked smile as she looked up at him.

"Almost lost yourself there?" she asked while Lee took a few deep breaths.

"A little, but I want to save myself for the main course." He replied causing the woman to let out a low chuckle.

"Smart nino." She said before standing up in front of the Chinese man then turning around so that he could get a full view of her behind as she swayed it from left to right before turning back around and rubbing her pussy in front of him. "You ready?" she asked in a low moan before watching as Lee nodded his head before falling back as she climbed on top of him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Show me what you got papi." She let out causing Lee to let out a low groan before he slowly slid himself into her warm moist cunt and caused them both to shutter at the feeling of each other. Then after getting used to the feeling of the woman Lee started to slowly drive his member in and out of her causing her to let out a few ecstasies filled moans as she felt his member actually managing to hit her G-Spot.

To add more satisfaction the Chinese man started to massage her breast in a manner that was similar to kneeding dough before taking her right boob in his mouth and starting to forcibly suck on it

"That's right, right there." She let out in a low tone while Lee moved his hands to her bare back while she dug her nails into his arms and bit down on the side of his neck. Then just for the heck of it Lee slapped her on her supple behind and caused her to quiver from his touch before deciding to take control and beginning to bounce up and down on his member.

"OH GOD!" she yelled out before climaxing and literally gushing on Lee's dick causing him to let out a low moan of his own as Luna collapsed on top of him and started to breath heavily.

"Am I turning out better then you expected?" he asked while massaging her butt.

"For now, but I'm about to change that." She replied before crawling off top of Lee and standing up before turning around and bending over so that he could get a good look at her butt.

"You like what you see?" she asked while looking back and noticing the Chinese man in a trance. "I thought so." She said before leaning down and sitting on his causing Lee to let out a low moan as he felt his member rubbing against her wet pussy.

"Now we're about to see how well you can hold out." She replied before sliding him back inside of her and then falling forward so that she could mount him. Then to Lee's shock and surprise the Cuban woman started to bounce her butt up and down on her on his erection at a pace he wasn't prepared for and Luna knew it so she couldn't to do it until Lee forced himself out of her.

"There is no tapping out." She said before forcing Lee back inside of her and continuing to bounce her butt on his member while Lee grabbed her cheeks and massaged them as she started to move back and forth. "I knew you couldn't handle it." She let out but her words only seemed to get Lee more aroused as he lifted himself up and got behind the woman and proceeded to fuck her doggy style.

"We'll see about that." Lee shot back with sweat dripping from his face as he pounded deep into the woman's moist cunt and slapped her on the behind with enough force to cause her to let out a loud gasp as she sucked on her bottom lip.

"Damn it I'm almost there." He said while continuing to pound into the woman then at the last. "Shit!" he yelled out before moving to pull himself out of the woman so that he could fire his load on her butt to his surprise she quickly spun around and took Lee's erection into her mouth so causing him to let out a loud moan as he fired his load into her mouth and felt an intense almost vacuum like feeling as she swallowed his load without spilling a drop or choking on the warm salty liquid.

"Holy shit!" Lee let out before falling back on the bed panting heavily while watching as Luna licked her lips clean before making her way into the bathroom to get cleaned up while looking back and noticing that Lee had passed out on his bed.

"Lightweight." She said with a sick chuckle.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

Things in the swamp seemed more lively on this dark night in November as Lonzo and several members of the Gangster Apostles found themselves standing over Rico who was lying on the mud-covered ground tied up and taking a beating from three other Apostles.

The group had put him through hell almost the entire day with their senseless beating that seemed to be on the hour every hour. Doom and Lonzo had even put him through some tortures of their own that stemmed from them removing the bullets that had struck him in the ambush and then shooting him again in either the arm or leg to prevent him from fighting back or running away.

In the end Lonzo was gonna oversee his execution, since he was the groups executioner and Doom and Queen were busy. Amongst him though was Scooter who seemed to be taking great pleasure in watching the Balla OG struggle to remain conscious as the three GA members layed a beating on him.

"Alright cut it out homies." Lonzo yelled out before watching as the three GA members stepped aside allowing him to approach Rico who was trying to pick himself up off the ground while Scooter approached him.

"I told you motherfuckers there was consequences for not falling in line." He stated only for Rico to respond by spitting blood on the man's all-white shoes, forever staining them, and sending the Army Veteran in a rage as he sent several kicks to the gut of the man followed by a punch to the side of his head.

"You know I like it when bitches try they best to fight back. You just lucky I ain't about to be the niggas that's about to put you down." He declared while eyeing Rico closely. "It was Scooter Homies your nigga clapped so he get to clap you since Doom clapped him." He stated before watching as Scooter drew a Glock 23 from his pants before approaching Rico with a smile on his face.

"I told you I was gonna see you again homie." He said before aiming his gun at the man's head but before he could squeeze the trigger he was stopped by the loud bang of a gunshot followed by a sharp pain in his stomach that caused him to look down and notice blood leaking from a hole in his shirt.

"Oh shit-!" he said before being forever silenced as another gunshot struck him in the center of the head and blew a hole all the way through his skull.

"SHIT SNIPER-!" Lonzo yelled before he himself was struck in the stomach by another gunshot that sent him flying backwards.

Lucky for him he had on his vest but many of the other GA members didn't and soon they found themselves being cutdown by a hail of gunfire as nine purple wearing gangsters emerged from the treeline firing everything from Pistols to Assault Rifles into the group of Gangster Apostles.

"Fuck Ball-Sacks!" yelled a GA member as he drew his Micro SMG and fired a barrage of rounds at a duo Ballas who took cover behind a tree.

"Don't stop move!" yelled Jimmy as he ran past the duo with his MK14 Assault Rifle strapped to his back while two Glock 19's were in each hands. Unlike the Ballas who were wearing purple Jimmy and the other BSU members that were in the gunfight, Buck, Davey, and Eddy were all wearing black including mask.

As Jimmy broke from cover he fired off three shots from one gun that struck one man in the chest before turning his other pistol on a GA member and shooting him once in the head and watching as he hit the ground hard while Buck, Davey, and Eddy brome from cover firing off Pistols and Shotguns at the GA members who tried to fight back.

"Shit!" said Lonzo as he ran away from the group while Jimmy noticed him running to a black Tornado and acted.

"Davey Eddy runner take him out." He yelled as the duo lifted their M9A1 Pistols and started walking to the car and firing off rounds that struck the back and side windows, trunk, and doors but only managing to hit Lonzo twice as he finally got the car started and drove away while everyone turned their guns on the fleeing car.

"Fucking coward." Jimmy let out with anger in his tone before watching as the Balla members ran over to Rico and quickly picked him up and carried him to Andre's car.

"We got it from here." He said while Jimmy nodded his head.

"Alright we'll be in touch." The redheaded man retorted while watching as they sped out of the swamps in search of a hospital while the BSU members stood by before noticing one of the GA members still moving.

"You motherfuckers are dead all of you, you hear me Fam?" he yelled out while watching as Jimmy approached him with a smile on his face before kneeling before him.

"Glad to hear it." He retorted before pulling out his switchblade and causing the man to look at him fearfully before letting out a violent shriek of pain.

 **Elsewhere**

The hour was late and Alison and Steve were finally returning home after a lengthy interrogation of the Apostles member who had been tortured by the BSU members. Alison didn't approve of their methods but she had to admit they seemed to have done the trick.

The man wasn't a goldmine of information because he didn't give them any names but he did know enough information to show that the GA members weren't just moving in on the territory of BSU and the Roman Boyz but that they were a part of a hostile takeover and were involved in enough crimes that would warrant the attention of everyone.

"Can you believe it?" Steve asked while stepping into their bedroom and noticing the woman starting to change out of her work outfit.

"A gang with military veterans running them and trying to take control of a city." Alison retorted as she took off her button up shirt and revealed the white bra she wore underneath it. "It's similar to what I saw the last time I was here. That time it was only one person with a military background not three." She added.

"Yeah, but the fact that these joined the military solely to receive training that they can teach on to other gang members on the streets is almost unheard of." He replied while taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side of the room.

Alison didn't want to say it out loud because it may hurt the man's good mood but sending guys to the military to get training isn't a new concept. The Italian and Irish Mob have recruited people in their ranks who fought in both wars, white supremacist gangs are increasingly joining the military to get training, and more importantly Mark and Lee were trained by gangsters who were once a part of a special operations unit in Kuwait, while Jimmy is in the Army Reserved. It wasn't unheard of or new it was becoming increasingly common.

"And the fact that these guys are trafficking in military weapons stolen from a base in the Midwest is the big icing on the cake." He said with an ecstatic smile before looking over and noticing Alison bending over to slide off her pants and revealing her bright pink underwear to the male FIB Agent. "And we wouldn't know none of this without you." He said before approaching the woman and wrapping her in his arms from behind while Alison fell back in his arms.

"Steve wait-." She started while Steve moved to plant several kisses on the side of her neck.

"Thanksgiving is in a few days, I got quite a few things to be thankful for." He said with a laugh while Alison gave a low chuckle.

She had forgotten all about Thanksgiving she was always so busy they she never had an off day on it to really celebrate it. Honestly she was hoping of spending Thanksgiving with the BSU members or Turkey Day as many of them would refer to it.

According to Mark, most black people didn't call it Thanksgiving because there wasn't much people should be thankful for. The holiday basically celebrates the genocide of those indigenous to the Americas and those same people that wiped out the Natives were the same that enslaved the Africans. They also didn't celebrate Black Friday because it was created as the day after Thanksgiving where slave masters would sell their slaves on discounts.

He and the other BSU members didn't fast like some people, but they also didn't go out to eat or say Thanksgiving instead they say Turkey Day. Most black people would still get and eat a Turkey because there is always a holiday sale on Turkey's that went on until after Thanksgiving and everyone wants a "Cheap Bird" as Mark would put it.

Still she didn't care what she ate or did on Thanksgiving, just as long as she was with people she cared about and they were safe.

In her absent mindedness she'd completely forgotten that Steve was basically dry humping her from behind. She wasn't in the mood nor did she really want to be with the man right now, but the duo hadn't had sex in a while and she could tell he was physically starving from it.

"Wait!" she said causing Steve to stop before watching as the woman got down on her knees in front of him and proceeded to suck him off while doing her best to keep the thought of Mark and the others out of her mind.

 **Sunbelt City**

It must have been two in the morning, but time didn't mean much for Ernesto as he found himself sitting in his car that was parked across the street from a house just on the otherside of Gulfton Heights. He was far from Azteca territory but he knew nobody would take a shot at him.

One thing he liked best about New Austin than Louisiana was that here, he was a somebody and you can't just walk up and start spraying on a somebody. The gangsters in New Arcadia were different though they didn't care if you were a somebody because at the end of the day you were all dead people on a timer and at any time somebody could come up and snatch your life.

Here though he had power more than he could have there and if anyone wanted to test that power, they were going to be in for a bloody ending.

After a few moments of watching the house party Ernesto watched as a Tejano with long black hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a black wife-beater that showed off his tattoo covered arms, black jeans, and white shoes stepped out of the house with a woman on his arms. As Ernesto looked him over he immediately spotted the New Austin Onda tattoo etched on the man's arm.

It look freshly done, but the thing that made it off was that it was an old design of tattoo. The same that the original New Austin Onderos like himself wore, but more modern members often wore another one that was meant to conceal their membership to Onda hidden and just by looking at this guy anyone could easily see he was no old school Ondero. He looked close to Miguel's age and the way he was acting gave off the image of a child instead of an Ondero.

The man was noticeably drunk and so was the girl he was with who was a blonde haired blue eyed white girl who looked like she came from Plantation Ridge or Rockford Hills. This guy was breaking all the rules and so Ernesto had no reason to hold back with him.

As he stepped out of his car and quickly approached the drunk man who had the girl pressed against the side of the house and was feeling her up while she was kissing the side of his neck.

"Buenos Noches!" Ernesto yelled out causing the man to slowly turn his head around and notice Ernesto standing behind him and upon seeing him the man went wide eyed and tried to whip himself back around but the New Austin Onda member was took quick and drew his .44 Magnum with almost blinding speed and fired a single shot that hit the man in the side of the head and blew his brains across the body of the white girl causing her to let out a fear filled scream as she looked over herself.

After watching the man's body hit the ground Ernesto quickly turned him over and got a look of the Onda tattoo on the man's arm. He then aimed his gun at the tattoo and fired off three shots into the artwork that made it unreadable and tore off a huge chunk of flesh from the man's arm.

He died a bitch, but he wouldn't be identified by the police as Onda or buried with them.

Ernesto then turned his gun on the scared young woman and watched as she pressed her back against the wall with fear in her tear-filled eyes as she looked back at him.

"What did you see?" he asked while the woman struggled to speak only to finally find her voice as she watched him pull back the hammer on his gun.

"Nothing I saw nothing, I swear to god please don't kill me." She let out while Ernesto looked her over before lowering his gun and walking away. He couldn't find the heart to pull the trigger, the girl was young probably no older than his daughter Angela.

If Neto saw him now he'd probably call him weak for not being able to pull the trigger, but he probably wouldn't care. He wasn't no psychopath like him, and he was getting older, tired, and worn out. Neto was a man who could never understand him. He's a man whose lost everything and has nothing to lose, but if he had kids he'd find himself in the same position as himself. Finding hard to look at your kids when you've just killed someone who probably didn't deserve it or maybe was friends with your kids in your youth.

It was a hard life, but it was a life he lived and would live until his final breath.

 **Dockington City**

The sun was finally starting to rise on this day in the city and activity was already starting to take shape as people found themselves going about their morning routines.

On this morning, though in West Dockington an African American man who stood about six foot three with short black hair and wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and white shoes known to many Popeye found himself lying under his all red Baller working to change out the wheels of the car with some knew wheels that had 24' inch rims.

Popeye was a shotcaller in the city of Dockington and once a former member of the Ballas, but what many didn't know about him was that he was a full member of the BGA and had been since he was twenty years old when he went through his first stint in prison. Upon release he was one the gangs main hitman in the city of Dockington and carried out many hits for the gang.

His biggest hit that turned into his biggest failure was the hit on Marcus Roman. For he was one of the Balla members instructed on taking Mark out to the woods for a heist, but instead were sent to kill him. The group had tried to shoot him but ended up firing all their bullets in the hunt for him and had to resort to stabbing him.

Needless to say, Mark didn't die but he wasn't too angry with it because he still got his man in killing off their brother Sebastian and leaving him as a popsicle under a bridge in the city. He wished he could have gotten the Concrete Soldier himself but as a conciliation prize he got a piece of the territory Mark had control of in West Dockington and that was enough for him.

As Popeye finally got the car jacked and the wheel off he went to roll underneath the car so that he could also do a quick oil change but after going under he was caught by surprise as he noticed another pair of feet approaching him.

"You Dough what up-." He started before rolling from under the car but instead of seeing an African American man he was surprised to see a Chinese man.

"Yo Popeye, you remember me?" Lee asked while eyeing the man with a serious look in his eyes and noticing sweat beginning to fall from the man's face as he looked at him with terror in his eyes.

"Yeah, you're the Chink!" he said causing Lee to chuckle and smile.

"Good, remember that in the next life." Lee replied before forcibly kicking the jack from underneath the car and causing the vehicle to fall on top of Popeye who was instantly killed by the weight of the vehicle that crushed him underneath tons of steel.

"Piece of shit!" he said before kicking the motionless man in the leg while noticing a pool of blood starting to pool out from under the car.

As Lee walked from under the garage he made his way down the street where a familiar car pulled up and he hopped inside of it.

"Do you feel better now?" Luna asked while Lee nodded his head.

"A little, I'd feel more better if I could kill them all though." He replied while the woman nodded her head before driving away.

"The rest are in prison so they're lucky you aren't coming to see them." She replied while Lee looked out the window and watched as the building and people went by.

"So I talked to my brothers." She let out earning the attention of the Chinese man who turned to face her.

"Oh yeah and what did they say?" he asked with a quizzical look.

"They'll supply you with Cocaine but the need for shipping won't be needed." She replied to Lee's confusion.

"But how are we gonna get it shipped to New Arcadia from Vice?" he asked with a raised brow.

"It won't be going to Vice, it'll be coming straight into New Arcadia from Cuba and I'll be the bringing it in." she stated to his continued confusion. "Madre de dios, I'm moving my operation into New Arcadia." She declared to Lee's shock and confusion.

"What how?" he asked.

"I talked to my brothers and it seems they want to change our operation of transporting the coke from Vice to Liberty by road. Rumor is they've got their hands on a pilot who can move it by air from Vice into the airports in Liberty so there's no use for a Dockington site." She replied to Lee's shock.

"So that leaves you-?" he started before she cut him off.

"In need of new business and New Arcadia seems like a city I can work with. Open waters, deep swamps and marshes, yeah a good place to start." She stated while Lee continued to look at her quizzically. "A lot of my men won't be looking to taking up the change of scenery though so I'll be in need of people who can help me." She added while looking to Lee who took her hand in his own and replied.

"You can count on me."

"Don't think of this as a full-time thing Lee. I'm not your girlfriend or your wife. I don't care what you did today, tomorrow, the next day, or how was work I just want you to show up whenever I need some dick." She shot back while Lee chuckled at her response.

"Done!" he replied with a smile. "Is Robbie coming along?" he asked.

"He needs a home so I don't see why not, but don't look to us to help you fight whatever war you're fighting down there." She replied while Lee nodded his head.

"Done and Done." He finished with a smile while the woman drove them out of the neighborhood.

 **Algonquin**

The sun was just starting to rise on this morning in a housing project in Algonquin as several Marabunta members found themselves standing outside the project with their guards up. Rumors had come in across the Northeast of hits being done against the Russians and PPL at the hands of the Dominicans and their Italian Allies.

Marabunta had been in on their attack and they knew a retaliation was coming their way, but it didn't matter because they were armed and prepared for whatever that was coming.

"Excuse me." Came a voice that caused the Marabunta members to whip their heads around and notice a Caucasian man in glasses standing just behind them.

The man came as a shock to the group just appearing out of nowhere and having gotten past the groups sentries almost rather easily.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked a Marabunta member as he turned his gun on Patrick causing the man to lift his hands in the air at the sight of the weapon.

"The new building manager." He replied causing the group to give him confused looks.

"We don't need no fucking manager." A female gangster of Mexican descent shot back while pointing a M9A1 at Patrick's head.

"Now you're gonna tell us how you got here Gringo." The first man let out while just a street over Marco found himself pulling his knife out of the throat of a Marabunta member who was watching the streets as a Sentry for the others.

"Time to go!" Marco said over his Walkie Talkie before looking back at Charlie as the duo climbed into a bright blue Glendale and started the vehicle up before speeding towards the apartment complex. "Antonio we're ready to move." He said before watching as four other cars pulled up behind his own and followed him to the apartment complex.

"Dominican't coming up the street." Yelled a Marabunta member who came running down the street before he was struck several times in the back by a Charlie who was leaning out the window of Marco's car firing his MP5 Submachine Gun.

"Shit!" yelled the Marabunta member who had his gun trained on Patrick as he knocked the man to the side before turning it on Marco as he pulled his car to halt and climbed out with Charlie and started laying down fire on the Marabunta members with his ACR Assault Rifle.

His first salvo of rounds struck one man three times in the chest and another twice in the neck and face before he had to duck down behind his car as two Marabunta members armed with a M16A2 started firing on him from the fourth floor of the building.

"Marco!" Charlie yelled out as he shot down the female Marabunta member with six rounds that her in between her tits and sent her falling backwards.

"Taking care of it." Marco called out as he loaded a Grenade into his Launcher before firing the explosive round at the 4th floor of the building and watching as a loud explosion echoed through the building catching everyone by surprise as they watched one of the two men fall from a massive hole in the building and hit the pavement hard enough to make a sickening snapping sound upon impact.

"The fuck, these motherfuckers don't care if they got families in the building." Yelled another female Marabunta member before Marco shot her down with three shots that hit her in the chest, shoulder, and face.

In truth, the Afro-Dominican man didn't care if there were innocent families living in the building. If they were smart they'd leave now, they were concentrating their attack to the front of the building so they could go out the back but if they chose to stay that was on them because by the end of the day this building would be nothing but a pile of ash.

As Marco fired another Grenade at a duo of Marabunta members firing from the sixth floor a total of three cars pulled up in front of the apartment complex along side them. Three belonged to members of the Dominican Trinities and the other three belonged to hitmen for Charlies Family of the Italian Mafia.

Soon what started out as just two attackers turned into twenty as the Marabunta members outside of the building found themselves being overrun and moving to run inside of the housing projects, but as they tried to shut the heavy metal doors of the building they were stopped as Marco fired another Grenade from his Launcher that blew the doors wide open and killed three Marabunta members in the process.

"Take um out!" Marco yelled out before watching as the two sides stormed inside of the building and started to shoot down any Marabunta member that got in their way.

"Kill those fucking spics." Yelled an Italian Mafioso with a Remington 870 Shotgun as he racked the weapon down the hall and shot a Marabunta member of maybe Honduran descent with a Pistol in the chest and sent him flying backwards through a wooden door.

The Italian man didn't have a chance to fire off another shot as he was taken out with three shots to the chest courtesy of a Marabunta female with a Desert Eagle.

"Motherfuckers!" she yelled out before blindly firing again from down the hall and then moving to reload.

"Well aren't you a pretty little Chica." Came a cold new voice that caused the woman to turn her head and notice a Caucasian man with glasses and a sinister smile standing over. "You'll do perfectly." He said before reaching out and grabbing her by her hair and then striking her over the head with a closed fist.

"Can't have you fighting me on this." Patrick let out before drawing his knife and stabbing the woman in the stomach. The Serial killer then sliced down her stomach and left a big open wound in her stomach all the while he chuckled while doing it.

While Patrick seemed to be cutting through the young woman Marco and Charlie found themselves heading for the stairs of the building but as they went to climb them they were taken off-guard by the sight of a Mexican family trying to run down the stairs but stopping in their tracks at the sight of the armed men.

"MOVE!" Marco yelled causing them to step aside and allow them to make their way up the stairs.

"Look out!" Charlie said as Marco looked to his left where he noticed a Marabunta member armed with a Machete charging him from the second floor of the building.

As he took a swing at Marco the former Marine managed to sidestep him and then in a quick move draw his own Machete and slide the leg of the gangster and cause him to fall to the floor.

"Shit!" he said with anger in his tone as Marco swung his blade again and lobbed off his hand causing him to scream out in pain before Charlie grabbed him from behind and tossed him over the railway and falling three stories down.

"That's gonna hurt." The Italian man let out before he and Charlie continued to make their way up the stairs.

"Damnit, what the hell is going on down there?" asked a Mexican man who looked to be in his mid-30's with a shaved head and mustache as he sat in his apartment on the top floor guarded by several other Marabunta members while looking out the window and noticing families rushing out of the front of the building to avoid stray rounds.

"Call another cliqua tell them that we need-." Started a Marabunta that was quickly silenced by the door of the apartment being blown open by a loud explosion that knocked everyone off their feet.

'Shit!" the man said as he tried to pick himself up while noticing an Afro-Dominican man approaching him slowly while shooting the survivors of the explosion in the head as he went along.

"You gonna give me a fighting chance?" he asked while Marco only chuckled before drawing his Machete before bringing it down on top of the man's head.

 **New Arcadia**

The morning seemed to be going slow for Task as he found himself riding to New Arcadia with Adahy and Felix. It had been a while since he'd been in the city mostly because he didn't want to be shot by some gangster who recognized him from working with the Azteca's and Vagos.

He didn't feel all that safe here but Cruz had called him and Adahy to meet him at his home in Irish Point where he needed to speak with them. While they were driving though the Lakota couldn't take his eyes off Felix who had been silent through the entire drive and he couldn't figure out why.

As the group pulled up at Cruz's home they quickly noticed Loka, Dede, Angel, Miguel, and several other Azteca and Vagos members sitting out front of the house.

"What's all this?" Task asked while stepping out of the car with Adahy and Felix.

As the group approached the group approached the house they watched as Cruz stepped outside with an angry expression on his face.

"What's happening?" asked Felix.

"Fucking 4th Ward bitches, they think just because they got the GA watching they back they can step to us." He stated while eyeing the group closely.

"They say New Arcadia is there and we need to leave or risk war with them." Stated Dede.

"Well then, who do we shoot first?" asked Felix as he eyed the group closely.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter everyone I know I churned it out a lot faster than normal but I've had a lot of free time on my hand.**

 **If you noticed the chapter focused a little more on Lee and Felix then last chapter did, while still having Alison and the others in the background. But we didn't see much of Task, but next chapter will sorta be his big chapter.**

 **The Balla and the GA fighting their way is sorta a fallout to what happened with the Dixie's getting their drugs stolen and that shooting the GA pulled off on the Ballas was based off that scene of Daredevil where the Punisher took down the Irish Mob in the first episode.**

 **If you follow Onkwehonwe stories you should know that the Heathens MC is based off the Pagans MC. My reason for including the Sharks as working for them is because I wanted to bring in an old gang that we haven't seen a while and give them a side story to them. Later you will see more of the Sharks as they not only try to make a name for themselves working for the Heathens but also in the Hardcore Industry.**

 **The characters Robbie and Luna are more characters I've been wanting to introduce into this story with Robbie being another member of Mark's faction of BSU. He is visually based off actor Gabriel** **Luna who played Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider on Agents of Shield. While Luna on the other hand is based of Paulina Gaitan who plays Pablo Escobar's wife Tata on Narcos. She was another character I've been looking to introduce in New Arcadia but being that I'm trying to push for Mark creating new rackets in the city and creating his own organization opposite the New Rising Council now seems like the best time to do it.**

 **The scene of Lee shooting down the Heathens members after they stole one of the Cubans trucks is based on another scene from Daredevil where the Punisher killed off the members of the Dogs of Hell Motorcycle Club. And the scene of Lee crushing the BGA members head was based off a scene from Quarry. I couldn't just feature Lee in Dockington City without showing him getting at least some payback on the BGA.**

 **BSU's new headquarters on the water is based on Vito's headquarters in River Row on Mafia 3 because I've recently found out River Row in Mafia 3 is based off locations put within the upper 17** **th** **, 16** **th** **, and 15** **th** **Ward in New Orleans. Where as Delray Hollow is based off much of Uptown which accompanies most of the lower west bank.**

 **Ernesto carrying out the job for New Austin in Onda was more or less meant for him to regain face with them. Onkewhonwe is planning on showing him doing another job for them that I think I've said too much about already so he will be in Sunbelt for a while but while he's there the Vagos and Azteca's in New Arcadia will find themselves trying to hold their own against the 4** **th** **Ward.**

 **Stick around for next chapter that will mostly follow Task and Adahy as they look to moving in a shipment of guns into New Arcadia to supply the Vagos and Azteca's. Lee returns to New Arcadia in response to a number of violent attacks against the Asian Community and Roman returns to New Arcadia as well (and no it's not Mark), and another tragedy shakes the city to the core.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: First White, then Black, and Yellow.**

 **Who's Left to Paint the Streets Red**

 **New Arcadia (1 Month Later)**

T'was two weeks before Christmas and across the country everyone was feeling the holiday cheer. Everywhere except city dubbed "The Little Difficult" as tragedy, fear, anger seemed to be on everyone's minds.

Just a few days ago there were numerous attacks on the cities Asian American Community that reached the tipping point with the hanging of Kenneth Ma, a Chinese man who was mistaken a Vietnamese and hung from a tree outside of the city.

This caused a series of protest not just in New Arcadia but across the U.S. as the Asian Community stood as one united against the continuous hate crimes that seemed to be taking place in the city and seemed to be going unanswered.

In East New Arcadia the protest seemed to not be going anywhere as Sonny found himself sitting in his back office with his hands. The New Arcadia gangsters had pushed them and the Dixie Mafia's was hurting their people and everyone was looking to him to strike back, but at the moment he didn't know exactly how to do that.

The sound of knocking at his door seemed to break him from his trance as he looked up and watched with mixed looks as a familiar Chinese American man stepped into the office with an angry expression on his face he walked up to Sonny and eyed him closely before asking out.

"Where do we start?"

 **Elsewhere**

The sounds of giggles and moans seemed to fill the room of an apartment near the 2nd Ward as Adahy found himself kneeling down on the floor while his face was buried between the thighs of Dede who forcibly gripped the top of his head and buried his face deeper inside of her all the while she sucked on her lips.

"Right there Papi right there." She let out with a moan while grinding herself against the mouth of the Creek Warrior who responded by rolling his own tongue across her stiffened clit.

As the woman gave out another moan that was followed by an orgasm Adahy found himself lapping up her juices like a dog while smiling as he felt the woman drive her fingernails into the back of his head while she rode out the high of her climax.

"You're better at that then you said you were." She retorted while Adahy chuckled as he ran his tongue over her thighs.

"Feel lucky I don't do it too often." He replied while running his fingers over the woman's moist flower.

The duo had grown close over the last few months almost to the point where some would consider them as dating, but they were just friends with benefits and not much more.

"Why'd you come here to see me?" he asked while Dede let out a low moan before responding.

"I was in the neighborhood." She replied.

"New Arcadia is not in walking distance to Metra, so why were you in the neighborhood?" he asked only to watch as the woman pulled off her shirt and revealed to him her nicely plump ample C-Cup breast and dark almond colored nipples that looked nice on her nicely bronzed skin.

"Stop asking questions and fuck me already." She let out before giving Adahy a kiss while the man fumbled to pull off pants before finally dropping them to the floor and then watching as Dede ran her tongue over his nipples before taking his semi-erect member in her mouth.

It didn't take him long to figure out that the Azteca Chola was hiding something from him, but right now he didn't care. This was Dede's second time giving him a blowjob out of the maybe nine times they had sex. The girl didn't like giving them because there wasn't much pleasure she felt from it. Adahy mostly called that a waste of talent because she was really good at giving them the way she stroked him off, and her tongue around his erect member while massaging his balls seemed to be leaving him weak in the knees and almost ready to blow his load.

"Don't finish on me yet, we're long from done." She let out before forcing the Creek Warrior out of her mouth then forcing him down onto the bed and then climbing on top of him.

As Adahy slid his member inside of her couldn't help but to let out a low moan while Dede give a low shutter as he started to go in and out of her moist cunt.

"Si Papi Si!' she screamed out while bouncing up and down on his lap while Adahy slapped her on the behind and ran his hands through her long curly hair as he matched pace with her and continued to force himself in and out of her. Soon the duo seemed to be moving in tandem, when she bounced up Adahy drove u, when she came down he fell down.

The duo continued this movement for a few more minutes until Dede decided that she wanted complete control so she forced her hands on the chest of Adahy and forced him to lay complete before moving to stand up and then squatting down on his dick.

"Fuck that feels good." She let out while moving herself up and down on his erection and noticing the lust filled look in the eyes of the Creek who found himself not wanting to move as the woman continued to bounce on him.

She then fell forward so that she could grind on his member but while she did that Adahy captured her right nipple with his mouth and proceeded to suck on it causing her to let out a low moan while grabbing him by the back of the head and forcing his face deeper into his chest.

Adahy then lifted himself up so that he was now in a seated position while Dede continued to bounce on his lap. Then in a move that surprised him she kissed him again on the mouth. He didn't know if it was meant to shut him up or turn him on because she wasn't a big fan of kissing and neither was he. Task thought it was because he was trying to give off the image of a tough guy but that wasn't it, he just wasn't that much of a fan of kissing because he often felt it could be used for both pleasure and desist.

After she pulled her lips away from his she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and started to forcibly grind into his lap while he clutched onto her butt so that he she could have better leverage and elevation while he moved back to sucking on her breast and stomach.

The duo was then broke apart by the sound of both of their cellphones ringing at the same time causing them to both let out angry groans before separating and moving to grab their respective phones.

"Now isn't a good time Chayton." Adahy let out with a hint of venom in his tone.

" _Doesn't matter our shipment is here and I need you here to move it with me."_ Task let out from the other end of the phone while Adahy rolled his eyes.

"Alright I'll meet you at the warehouse in a few minutes." He replied before hanging up while Task hung up his own phone with a loud huff before walking out of the casino in Liddell and making his way to his car without realizing he was being watched.

After getting off the phone with Task, Adahy then turned his attention back to Dede who was still speaking on the phone.

"Alright, yeah we're still set for tonight. Alright we'll be-." She started before Adahy came up from behind and grabbed her by her hips before teasing her entrance with the tip of his erection.

"Five seconds." He let out while Dede tried to hurry up and get off the phone but before she could give her final goodbye she was taken off-guard as Adahy forced himself inside of her and caused her to let out a low moan.

"Yeah I'm fine, I almost slipped is all." She replied while Adahy continued ram into her while she tried her best to muffle her moans. "I gotta go, talk to you later…Angel." She said before hanging up the phone and turning around to slap Adahy lightly on the chest.

"Idiota." She said only for the Creek to give her a firm slap on the behind before continuing.

"So what was that about?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up and keep going." She let out while Adahy continued to pound into her. "That's right harder, faster, deeper." She added just as Adahy felt his climax approaching along with Dede's as he felt her start to tighten up around him.

"Right THERE!" she yelled out upon releasing her juices just as Adahy pulled out and fired his load onto her backside before falling on top of her while she leaned over the dresser.

"That was great." he said with a running his hands through Dede's hair as the duo found themselves on the verge of letting sleep overtake them.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

After meeting with Sonny and a few other members of the Destined to Destroy street gang, Lee was a man on a mission and that mission was destruction. As he stood in one of the warehouses next to Mackey's Fishery he found himself loading a few Shotgun shells into his Tactical Mossberg 500 when the door to the building opened and he noticed Link walk inside.

"Fresh off the road and you're already getting back into the fight." He said while watching Lee give a low chuckle.

"No time like the present." The Chinese man retorted while cocking his Shotgun.

"You know when you said you were going to Dockington to get us some help I wasn't expecting you to bring Luna and Robbie back with you." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Neither did I, I'm still wondering how Mark will take it now that they're here." He declared while Link nodded his head.

"He shouldn't be too pissed, Luna has a smuggling racket under her belt nothing to serious especially for us to deviate from our plan." He replied while Lee nodded his head.

Before the duo could do more talking though they were interrupted by the sound of the warehouse door opening and then watching as Jimmy walked into the room with a familiar redheaded woman following close behind him.

"Time to take your punishment." Link whispered while lee rolled his eyes before looking to Alison who ran up and gave him a quick hug.

"Glad to see I was missed." He said with a chuckle before being taken off-guard as Alison slapped him on the chest repeatedly.

"Asshole, it's been almost five months since we've seen you." She let out while eyeing Lee angrily.

"Sorry I just forgot I really like the smell of fresh air while being on the road." He replied while Alison slapped him on the chest again before looking down and noticing that he was wearing a belt similar to a police officers with his Pistol holstered on his right hip, four holsters for ammo was also on the belt, and he was also wearing a bulletproof vest under his shirt.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start this fight with them already?" she asked with a shocked look on her face while Lee remained silent before speaking out.

"I don't like what they're doing in this city not just to us, but to those like me." He replied while Alison eyed him closely and noticed the angry look in his eyes. She could tell he was angry about the attacks on the Asian Community and was looking to get revenge for it. She also knew there wasn't much she could do to stop him, yet she would try.

Before she could say anything else though the group was interrupted by a new well-familiar voice entering the room. "Hold your jets."

Upon turning their heads the group was surprised to see a familiar Chinese American woman walking into the room with her usual cocky smile and red dress with black sunglasses that hid her eyes.

"Ana!" said Alison as the IAA Agent walked up to the group.

"Sorry I've been away for so long, but you know how this job is." She replied while sending a look to Alison before returning her gaze to Lee.

"I missed you in Los Santos." She said while he and Jimmy gave her a chuckle.

"Yeah we were kinda in a hurry." The Chinese man shot back while Ana grinned.

"I can imagine, but not in too much of a hurry to cause a little mayhem." She replied while the duo remained silent. "Before you go off on your crusade of vengeance I have a priority mission for you." She replied to the groups confusion.

"What?" Link asked with a raised brow.

 **Outside of Red Stick**

The drive to the warehouse outside of Red Stick wasn't long for Task as he stepped out of his truck and made his way to the front of the warehouse and opened its doors to reveal a dozen crates sitting in the middle of the warehouse.

As he approached the crates and popped one of them opened he gave a slight smile to see five M16A2 Assault Rifles filling it high along with magazines of ammo. When it came down to getting guns Task didn't know where they came from other then his Southwest Native got them from a guy out in Sandy Shores and moved them to the Midwest and South where they would be sold.

This shipment of guns though was going to the Azteca's and Vagos in New Arcadia in their brewing war with the 4th Ward. There was a truce now between them, BSU, the Roman Boyz, and a few other gangs but the 4th Ward wasn't in on that truce. They wanted to keep up the fight especially since BSU and the Roman Boyz basically paved the way for them to take a victory.

The gangs were rearming and Task was willing to help for the money, but what he didn't like about this new war was that Miguel was now calling shots for the Azteca's. Ernesto was still in Sunbelt City and Miguel was keeping him out of the loop of what was going on in New Arcadia. He felt that he could do a better job leading the Azteca's against this new threat than he ever could. Task wouldn't care much about this new change in leadership if it wasn't for one thing that makes this war different from the last…The Gangster Apostles.

The Apostles were backing Joe and had become the enforcement arm for the BGA in New Arcadia. They had the numbers, they had the weapons, and some of them had the training and with all of that they left Mark running out of the city. When they warred with BSU Mark had a pull-back never taking it too far and always shooting to the left when he, Felix, or Adahy came in his crosshairs. These guys won't do that though.

As Task loaded up the last crate of weapons into his truck he was taken off-guard by the sound of a series of car engines approaching his location. They were too many to be just from Adahy and nobody else knew about this spot so he quickly reached into one of the crates and pulled out one of the M16A2 and loaded it with a fresh magazine of bullets before taking aim at the road.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came a new voice that caused Task to turn his head and notice an African American woman wearing military fatigues and aiming an AR-15 Assault Rifle at his head. Task then watched as four more men emerged from the tree line with their weapons trained on him just as the cars came into view and he watched as a muscular African American man carrying an AT4 Rocket Launcher stepped out of the car.

"Well ain't this a nice place to be." Doom said with a smile before watching as Queen walked over and forced the Rifle out of Task's hands.

"You won't be needing this where you're going." She said before hitting the man in the mouth with the butt of her gun and completely knocking him out.

 **Elsewhere**

After a quick shower with Dede, Adahy now found himself walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist where he noticed the Chola sitting on his bed and putting on her shoes.

"You never told me what you were doing last night and what you're doing tonight?" he asked causing the woman to shake her head with a chuckle.

"You're persistent I give you that." She said before remaining silent before speaking out. "Last night me, Angel, and Lady Joker went into the 4th Ward and started hunting down those Mayates. We got them to come to us, by them thinking we were hookers. We robbed them and beat them up until-." She started before trailing off.

"Somebody ended up dead." He shot back.

"Yeah, we're doing it again tonight." She replied causing Adahy to nod his head. He wanted to tell her how dangerous the game they were playing was, but at the end of the day she wasn't his girlfriend or wife. He wasn't supposed to care about her and he tried to keep that in mind.

"Good luck." He said before watching as she fixed her hair before walking out of his apartment while Adahy got dressed for the day before looking at his phone and seeing several calls and text from Task.

 **2** **nd** **Ward, New Arcadia**

Things seemed to be going well and slow for Keegan as he found himself sitting outside one of the two housing projects in the 2nd Ward that once was the main drug spot for the Roman Boyz. Since the absence of Marrick, Maurice, and Marcus Roman though, the drug spot was now under the control of the Gangster Apostles.

Members of the Roman Boyz were still living in and around the building but none of them were selling drugs in the area without an "OK" from the Apostles who would either take a cut of their profit or have them selling solely for them.

As Keegan looked around the project he took in the faces of everyone around him. He was being used as a spy for Link and BSU to figure out the faces of those who betrayed the Romans and those he could probably get to help them in their rebellion against the GA.

After a few moments of looking around Keegan quickly spotted an African American man with short black dreadlocks and wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans standing on side of the basketball court of the building slinging drugs when a tall African American man in a blue hoodie approached him. At first glance Keegan took the man for just another drug addict but he was quickly shocked as the hooded man grabbed the dealer by the shirt and slammed him back first against the fence that surrounded the court.

This quickly caused a number of the men at the court to draw their Pistols and aim it at the hooded man but instead of blowing the man's head off like he expected they merely looked at him with mixed feelings and as Keegan got a look at his face he was quite shocked to see a very familiar man standing before the group.

"Shit Marrick." He said before hopping off his bench and running into the crowd.

"You niggas switching sides on me now?" the middle Roman asked while looking around the group closely just as a man in all black that was a member of the GA approached the Roman and smiled.

"Well look whose come back to die." He said causing Marrick to look at the man angrily. "I've been waiting to see you for a-." he started before the loud blast of a gunshot that blew the top of the man's head off and caught everyone by surprise as Keegan stood behind the dead gangster with a serious look in his eyes.

"Time to go." Keegan said before grabbing the shocked Marrick by the arm and pulling him away while everyone else ran from the basketball court.

"What the fuck you doing here?" Marrick asked with venom in his tone as Keegan forced him into his car before speeding off.

"I've been here helping your brothers and his crew out." He replied to Marrick's shock.

"You heard from Mark?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Not for a while but them white boys and that Chinese nigga holding up at some spot in the 17th Ward." He replied before Marrick spoke out.

"Take me to their asses now." He said while Keegan nodded his head before turning the car around and making his way to the 17th Ward.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The song Sosa by Chief Keef seemed to fill the ears of Task he found himself sitting in the backseat of Doom's car in handcuffs with Queen sitting next to him with her gun aimed at his side while Lonzo and Doom sat in the front.

From what he could guess about the group they were the guys running things and from what Felix and Ernesto described these were the guys who had Mark running with his tail between his leg. The group didn't give off the image of regular gangsters to Task they seemed like professionals like the people they would see in movies and he could only guess how many bodies they each have on them.

"You a quiet one you know what." Queen stated causing Task to give her a passing glance. "Most niggas we have in that seat would be falling out like fucking babies, but you quiet my dude." She stated.

"I'm guessing this ain't your first time in this type of situation." She added while Task remained silent.

"You know it's a long trip back to New Arcadia do why don't you make it more lively by telling us exactly why they call you Task. It that short for something at least?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Maybe it might make your death quick and painless instead of making you scream like I want to do." She replied while Task took a deep breath and spoke up.

"It's short for Taskmaster, back when I was living on the Rez I had this little habit of completing every task someone ever gave me. Since then I've been known around as The Taskmaster or Task for short." He let out earning a chuckle from Lonzo.

"Clever name." he said. "Tell me though how do you think you're gonna get out of this?" he asked while looking back at the man.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me, I figured I wouldn't live long or see the outside world with the life I live." He started before looking to the group. "At the end of the day though, I'll die knowing that's it's only a matter of time before Mark and the others come back and give you the slow death you all deserve." He stated before looking to Queen and adding. "He doesn't discriminate on gender either."

This drew a laugh from all the GA members particularly Doom who turned to look back at the man and said. "I'm glad you feel that way, it's good to happy empty faith in something that'll never happen. Don't worry though, when we're done with you it won't be long before we see him."

"Or we'll see each other, depending on if whatever god you believe in decides to let you rot." The Lakota stated.

"My almighty is the God of the Gangsters, and he's gonna bless me for whatever I do compared to you dirt worshipping ass nigga." Lonzo shot back with a chuckle.

"You call me a dirt worshipper but at the end of the day everyone's gonna remember The Taskmaster while all of you are just gonna be another hood legacy. It'll be amusing though because you're all gonna die far from home with no respect, no glory, and no grave because they don't bury bodies out here and Mark has a way of killing that's fitting for all of you." He replied causing Queen to strike him over the head with the butt of her gun causing a trickle of blood to leak from the side of Task's head as he looked at her angrily.

"That's gonna look like a backhand when I'm done with your bitch ass." She retorted while Task eyed her angrily before the duo was interrupted by Lonzo slamming on the brakes of the car just as another GA member did the same and causing their convoy of vehicles to stop.

"The fuck is this shit?" asked Lonzo as he stepped out of the car with Doom. The latter of whom gave an order for Queen to keep an eye on Task while they check out the reason for the hold up.

As the duo made their way to the front of the convoy they quickly noticed three other GA members standing outside the leading car and looking at the front tire that looked like it was on a flat.

"Fucking blowout, I think we hit a fucking nail." The driver said as he looked down as Doom looked down at the wheel and inspected.

"Or it could have been all these fucking potholes. I ain't never seen no place with roads as fucked up as this." Lonzo shot back while Doom continued to inspect the flat before noticing that the hole wasn't on the bottom of tire but the side and it wasn't from a nail.

"EVERYBODY MOVE-!" he yelled out but before everyone could follow his order the sound of gunfire erupting followed by the skull of the first GA member exploding from the back caught their attention as they noticed the blood and brain matter of the man pour out onto the hood of his car as his body slumped over it.

"Don't give them time to move." Lee yelled out as he, Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy led a charge on the vehicles from the left side using the trees for cover as they went. "Fuck them up." As the Chinese man yelled he was firing off Tactical Mossberg and managed to strike the GA member standing next to Lonzo in the chest and blowing off an actual chuck of his flesh in the process.

"GET DOWN!" Doom yelled out as he grabbed Lonzo by the side and pulled him behind the car just as Davey and Eddy combined the fire from their G36C Assault Rifles and managed to strike down all four men in the next car before they could get out while Jimmy shot a GA member who emerged from one car with an AKM Assault Rifle in the head and coated the top of his car in brains.

"Drive motherfucker drive." Queen yelled out while waving her hands as she signaled the driver that was driving Task's truck full of guns.

After getting the message the Apostle quickly threw the truck in reverse and drove backwards but as he drove he failed to notice the young Caucasian man with an P90 Submachine gun strapped to his back rolling out of the way of the truck.

"Stupid motherfucker you can't-." the man started before a loud explosion from underneath the truck caught him by surprise and blew the tires from underneath the truck and caused it to hit the ground hard.

"Gotta love mines." Buck replied before drawing his weapon and opening fire on the driver of the truck and shredding him to pieces with several shots to the chest and face.

"Son of a-!" started Queen as she kept her eyes on the stalled truck giving Task and opening as he headbutted her in the center of the nose catching her by surprise and forcing her to clutch her nose before he followed up with another headbutt that caught her in the forehead.

As he went for a followup though the woman struck first with the butt of her gun and hitting him in the side of the head causing him to fall back into his seat while seeing stars.

"I'm gonna light your ass up now." She yelled out while raising her gun to Task who immediately closed his eyes and awaited the bullet but instead of hearing the bang of a gunshot he heard the familiar shattering sound of glass breaking this caused him to open his eyes and notice an unknown Dominican man reaching into the window and gripping the neck of the GA female from behind before forcibly pulling her out of the car.

"Don't fight this chica." Robbie yelled out while fully pulling Queen out of the car and causing her to crash back first on the concrete but before he could successfully choke her out the woman performed a high kick and caught the smuggler in the top of the head catching him off guard and causing him to take a few steps back in the process.

"Motherfucker." The Air Force Veteran yelled out while moving to lift her Pistol at the Dominican man but before she could Robbie made the first move and managed to kick the gun out of her hand before following up by throwing a punch to the side of the woman's head then following up with kick that send her falling back.

"Stay down, if I wanted to you'd be dead already." He said only for Queen to chuckle at his response before jumping up and punching Robbie below the belt as hard as she could causing him to lurch forward with his mouth wide open. The woman then responded by grabbing him by the side of his head and slamming him face first into the side of the car.

"Let's see who killing who now bitch." She said while reaching again for her gun but before she could pick it up she was taken off-guard from behind as Task came up from behind her and threw the chain of his handcuffs around her neck. The man then processed to try and choke the woman out who did her best to try and fight him off.

"Queen!" Lonzo yelled out earning the attention of Doom who noticed the woman trying to fight from out of The Great Plains Native's grasp.

"Fucking-!" Doom started before being taken off-guard as Lee vaulted over the hood of his car and tackled the man to the ground while Jimmy did the same to Lonzo knocking him to the ground before the duo stood side by side and watched as the two GA members rose to their feet.

"Well look who's finally come back home." Lonzo stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah and we're gonna kick your ass before feeding you to the gators." Replied Jimmy with venom in his tone while Doom looked around at the group.

"Where's Mark?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"He ain't here, but don't worry I'll keep you occupied." Lee shot back before charging the man while Jimmy charged Lonzo.

As Lee went to get his hands on Doom the man quickly sidestepped him and caused the Chinese man to miss before turning back and throwing two punches that Doom quickly ducked. Jimmy seemed to far better with Lonzo though, the Army Veteran moved to sidestep him but Jimmy expected that and quickly stopped in his tracks before lowering down and throwing two punches to Lonzo's stomach before grabbing him by the side and forcing him back first into the side of the car and beginning to punch him in the face.

Unlike Jimmy, Doom, and Lonzo, Lee didn't have any formal military training when it came to hand to hand combat. So Jimmy was able to match Lonzo in their fight but Lee seemed to be having a hard time with Doom who seemed to keep dodging his strikes.

"You ain't worth my time." The Green Beret yelled out just as Lee got frustrated and strike him with a cheap kick to the shin that caused him to wince out in pain. The Chinese man then followed up with two punches that struck the man in the side of the head followed by jumping up and kicking the man in the chest with a dropkick that caused him to fall hard on his back.

"Am I worth it now." Lee yelled out before pouncing on top of the man and throwing a series of punches to his face.

As the BSU members continued to trade blows with the Midwestern Gangsters, Task continued to apply pressure to the neck of Queen. The woman wasn't fighting much and she was mostly slipping in and out of consciousness but Task didn't care. The Lakota was out for blood and he was gonna get it.

Before he could though Queen made one final desperate move and threw her elbow back as hard as she could striking Task in the head wound she'd given him earlier as well as in the right eye causing the Lakota much discomfort and forcing him to let her go.

After taking a few seconds to fight and cough up on the air, Queen responded by throwing two punches to the face of the man who couldn't do much on defense with his hands cuffed but take it.

As she went to throw another punch at his head Task sidestepped her and managed to knee her in the stomach before following up with another knee strike to the face.

In a rage, Queen followed up by grabbing both sides of Task's head before swinging him around slamming him head first into the front door of the car and shattering the glass of the vehicle in the process.

"This shit's over." She said before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Hand Grenade.

"Bet you didn't think you were gonna get your ass kicked by a white boy did you?" Jimmy asked as he took two of Lonzo's punches aimed at his face before following up with two punches of his own that hit the man in the side and once in his right arm causing it to go numb and feel heavy on his body.

"You trained ain't you?" he asked while Jimmy chuckled.

"Army reserve." He replied earning a chuckle from the man.

"Reserve don't mean shit, if you ain't seen real combat." Lonzo shot back before charging Jimmy who prepared to strike the man out, but before he could Lonzo ducked down and hit Jimmy with a kick to the side of the leg that caused him to fall on one knee while Lonzo went to kick him in the side only for the redheaded man to grab him by his leg with his right hand then reach out and take him by the throat with his left.

As Jimmy and Lonzo went toe to toe, Lee found himself back on the defensive as Doom threw two punches his way and caught him in the side, face, and chest. The man then followed up with a strike to the side of Lee's head sending him stepping back a few feet. The Green Beret then went for another hard punch to Lee's face but before he could get it off Lee sidestepped him and while he was behind him he jumped up before bringing both of his feet down on top of Doom's knee causing the man to give out a loud shout of pain.

The groups fight was then interrupted by a loud explosion that caught them all by surprise and caused them to look back and notice Task's truck now a flaming wreckage with all the guns inside of it aflame as well.

"If we can't get them nobody can." Queen shot back with blood leaking from her nose and a nicely formed red ring around her neck.

"You bitch!" Task yelled out before he and Robbie charged the woman who sidestepped them both before hitting Robbie with a punch to the face and kicking Task in his already weak legs.

"LET'S GO!" she yelled out while Jimmy turned to Lonzo who grabbed him by his hair and slammed him head first on the hood of his car while Doom rose back up and punched Lee in left eye with all his might and caused the Chinese man to take a few steps back before visibly losing consciousness and falling to the ground in a seated position.

"Lee!" Buck yelled out while the three GA members hopped in the last remaining car and drove away while Buck, Davey, and Eddy went to go check on Lee, Task, Jimmy, and Robbie who were all visibly knocked unconscious.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The sound of a loud bang hitting the table seemed to catch the attention of Alison who looked down at the table in the office area to notice Ana sitting in the main chair and a paperback book in front of her.

"What's this?" the FIB Agent asked while picking up the book and noticing that it had a blank cover but upon opening it seeing that it was filled with information and such.

"That's what Mark's been learning these past couple of months." She replied causing Alison to look up at the woman. "Mark's down in Mexico with a IAA asset who was once apart of the 75th Rangers. He went down there for some extra training." She stated while Alison looked inside of the book.

"Aside from more firearms and demolitions training, Mark's been learning all forms of breaching, reconnaissance, direct action, as well as counter-terrorism, counter-intelligence, and my personal favorite Tradecraft." She replied to Alison's confusion.

"Tradecraft." She repeated.

"it's essentially espionage." She shot back.

"I know what it means but why is Mark learning all of this and where why he's in Mexico?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Because he's tired of failing." She retorted to Alison's confusion. "At the end of the day, Mark has limited training mostly in firearms but if you look at his hand to hand it's shit, he's a good tactician but he could be better, and more importantly he relies too much on others." She stated.

"He felt that if he could learn more, but he knew that I would hold back on him. So he went out and found someone who wouldn't." she finished while Alison stood in shock while continuing to go over the book until she found a page on Marksmanship.

"Have you heard from him?" she asked while keeping her eyes away from Ana.

"No, when it comes to training for things like this it's best to distance yourself from everyone close to you so you can better focus." He shot back while Alison nodded her head. "I miss him to though and I'm gonna wring his neck when I see him." She replied earning a slight smile from Alison.

"I should be wringing yours." The FIB Agent shot back to Ana's confusion.

"The boys weren't the only people I was worried about." She shot back while Ana nodded. "Your job is just as hard if not harder." This drew a slight chuckle from Ana who didn't want to admit that she missed the redheaded woman as well.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"More worried, but I took up jogging to relax my nerves." The FIB Agent shot back.

"Huh maybe I can go jogging with you one morning since I'm back." She replied earning a slight smile from Alison who appreciated the company.

Their company was quickly interrupted though by the sound of the door to the room opening and seeing two African American men walking into the room.

"Where Lee at?" Marrick asked upon seeing Ana who couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good to see you to Marrick." She replied. The duo had been formally acquainted through Mark after a job he helped them pull off. In her opinion of the Roman Brothers she had to say Mark was her favorite, then Martin because he seemed the most grown up, then Marrick, and Hakeem being last because he seemed the most like a child. She also wasn't too fond of Maurice Roman who talked a big game on hating her but keeps staring at her out the corner of his eyes.

"If you must know though, they stepped out but should be on their way back." She retorted.

"Good because them motherfuckers got some answering to-." He started before the sound of screeching tires and voices caught them by surprise.

"Right on time!" Ana said before leading Marrick and Keegan out while Alison brought up the rear. She had never been formally introduced to any of Mark's family and she knew the fact that she worked for the FIB would be a major red flag so she decided to keep her distance away from the group.

"Goddamn you guys are hardheaded." Came the voice of Link as the group entered the warehouse and noticed Link and Manfred helping to sit Lee, Jimmy, Robbie, and Task on a table. The group each had bruises and cuts lining their faces from their fight but that didn't hurt any of their spirits.

"He got this one, but I ain't done yet." Lee shot back while Alison ran over to the table and began to immediately look over his eyes.

"Damnit Lee, you just get back and already you're hurt." She said earning a chuckle from the Chinese man.

"It's what I do." He shot back while Ana approached Jimmy and started to look over his head wound while Link and Manfred helped Robbie and Task.

"Who's the redhead?" Robbie asked while looking to Link.

"Alison, we'll introduce her to you later." He shot back while Robbie nodded his head.

"You think you can get these things off?" Task asked while looking to Manfred.

"I got something." Responded Eddy as he walked over to the Lakota warrior with a pair of bolt cutters and proceeded to cut the chains on his handcuffs while Davey went to find a handcuff key to fully take them off his wrist.

"No hard feelings about the grocery store?" he asked.

"Last I remember I knocked you out with a can of soup when it was your friend who charged me." Davey shot back while Task eyed him closely. "I hold no grudges towards you, just those you've been working for." He added while Task nodded his head.

"Why did you save me?" he asked while looking over at the BSU members.

"We may have been having our differences these past few months but we're still cool." Said Lee while Link and the others nodded their heads.

"Plus you still work for me so they don't have a choice." Ana pointed out while Task eyed her.

"You're the only reason I'm not in a box right now aren't you?" he asked.

"You can thank me later." She replied.

"Well I'm happy for this little reunion but I got a few requests to make." Marrick shot back with venom in his tone as he eyed the group closely. "Now that you're all here how about we make our plans of attack." He stated.

"Yeah we attacked and we got this from it." Said Jimmy as he showed Marrick his eyes.

"I'm guessing you ran into their soldiers. If you didn't leave in such a hurry I could have warned you not engage them." She replied while the group watched her throw three pictures on the table that they quickly recognized.

"Those are the pricks." Stated Jimmy as he rubbed his eyes.

"Just as I figured, from what I can gather on these three are they're three of Carcer's most ruthless gangsters as well as decorated veterans for the U.S. Military." She let out to the group's confusion.

"Alonzo Gaines, known on the streets as Little Lonzo that was before he came home with a metals and bodies from Iraq and Afghanistan." He said while Jimmy eyed the picture of the man closely.

"Jessica Creek, aka Queen, Air Force veteran served in Iraq. Her older brother and her boyfriend were members of the GA. Both were killed while she was deployed and when she came back she made their killers pay." Ana stated before everyone's eyes fell on the last man.

"And this guy, the man with the Rocket Launcher is Sergeant Deshawn Emmett, known on the streets as Doom. He's served in Iraq, Afghanistan, and Kuwait and has collected a number of metals over the years and is called a war hero by some. Behind closed doors though, he a high ranking member of not only the GA but he has a lot of sway with the Kin Nation and is marked for death by a lot of people within the Soul Nation." She stated.

"And now us." Stated Jimmy.

"This man is a Green Beret, so I suggest all of you exercise extreme caution whenever you take him on and for some of you to not take him on at all." She stated while sending looks to Buck, Davey, and Eddy.

"Alright I'll be cautionite but that's not going to stop me tonight." Lee shot out while sending a look to Buck. "Get me The Punisher." He said to the groups confusion.

"Wait you're gonna use-?" he started before Lee cut him off.

"Yes now get it for me." He replied while everyone gave confused looks to the Chinese man who watched as Buck went over to a closet in the warehouse and walked out with a familiar weapon. It was Mark's CM901 Assault Rifle the group could recognize it anywhere because of all the different parts on it that made it look like a gun from a cheesy action move. It still had the M203 Grenade Launcher on the Under barrel, and a Hybrid EO Tech Holographic Scope, and the barrel was still long with a compensator at the end of it for added accuracy.

"You gonna use Mark's gun?" Link asked as Buck handed the weapon over to the Chinese man.

"Yup, I want to send a message tonight and I'm gonna do that." he stated while the group looked him over none more so then Alison who couldn't take her eyes off the weapon and remember all the times she'd seen Mark use it.

"Do you know how to change the rounds?" asked Ana to Lee's confusion. "The reason Mark uses that gun is because it can fire both 5.56 rounds and 7.62 rounds just by making a simple adjustment. Do you know how to do it?" she asked while Lee shook his head.

"Then I have something you can better handle in my car, Shotgun Mary." The IAA Agent stated causing Lee to give her an angry look.

When it came down to using guns Mark was their Human Arsenal and could use almost any gun you gave him from Pistols to long distance Sniper Rifles. Jimmy was also good with guns but often preferred to use Rifles that kept him a distance away from people. Lee on the other hand was their up-close-and personal guy, he was lethal with Shotguns but increasing distance often messed him up. This earned him the nickname Shotgun Mary, a name he often hated.

"Hey I like how all of you are planning shit but how about helping a real nigga out." Stated Marrick as the group turned to face him.

"Why are you even here, I thought Mark said he would tell you when it was time to come back?" asked Link as he eyed the middle Roman.

"I ain't here shit from Mark in months, motherfucker missed his own birthday plus dads." He replied. "The reason we back is because some of my niggas been telling me they been getting hit up by some white boys and need some backup." He shot back while Ana eyed him closely.

"We?" she asked.

"Yeah I Courtney wanted to come to." He let out to the groups surprise.

"Where is she now?" Manfred asked.

 **4** **th** **Ward**

The sound of car engines and cat calls seemed to fill the long stretch of asphalt that was Pine Road. When it came down to working girls in the city of New Arcadia French Town was more known but if one didn't have enough money for the high-priced escorts they usually came down to this strip of land for something much cheaper. This is where Dede, Angel, and Lady Joker found themselves.

The trio found themselves standing alongside of a dive bar that they noticed many of the 4th Ward Gangsters frequented. The Chola's were assisting the Vagos in their brewing war with the 4th Ward over the territory of Irish Point. With the Roman Family gone, they were moving in on the 2nd and 3rd Wards and that included Vago territory.

Setups were often easy for the girls, each was beautiful in their own regards and knew that the gangsters and civilians would approach them and right now they were each looking to die for.

"These Mayates aren't taking the bait!" stated Angel as she noticed a dark-skinned man of Haitian descent with long black dreadlocks walk over to a rather curvy light skinned African American woman with short hair and standing on the otherside of the street.

"They ain't biting now, but they will." Replied Dede as she and Angel watched as the man took the woman by the arm and started to lead her down a dark alley.

"Dumb puta." Said Lady Joker as they noticed the duo step into the shadows out of eyesight.

"So baby what you trying to do right here." The man asked while holding onto the woman's left arm and guiding her further down the alley.

The woman merely chuckled, but out of the man's eyesight she had drawn switchblade and with almost lightning speed she spun forward and proceeded to stab him twice in the side. Her stabs weren't random she struck his right kidney, part of his liver, and his Spleen. The stabs were quick and the man could barely react as he gave a low wince of pain before the woman grabbed him by his dreadlocks and put her blade to his throat.

"I'm coming after all you 4th Ward motherfuckers after what you did to me." She let out before slicing the man's throat in one quick motion before tossing him into a trashcan and watching as his body knocked it over and covered much of him in trash.

As the man's blood stained the ground the woman walked away swaying her hips as she went.

Courtney was back in New Arcadia, and she was out for blood.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Lincoln Parish wasn't long for Adahy as he stepped out of his car and made his way inside of Miguel's safehouse where he noticed the young Onda member sitting in his father's personal chair, giving off the image of a mob boss, while three other Azteca members he'd never seen before were sitting around him.

"What's all this?" he asked while eyeing the man closely.

"I can ask you the same thing hermano." He replied while sending Adahy a close look. "Our guns haven't reached their destination yet." he added while Adahy shook his head.

"Damnit Chayton." The Creek Warrior send under his breath.

"We payed you in advance, you and your boy wouldn't be trying to play us would you?" he asked with venom in his tone while Adahy looked at the man closely. Miguel was trying to gain a rep with the younger Azteca's, but it wouldn't be at his own expense.

"With everything we've done for you, I wouldn't be asking that question." Adahy shot back with venom of his own as he eyed Miguel closely. "I'll talk to Chayton and see what the holdup is, but next time you don't need an entourage to talk to me." He replied while sending angry looks to the other Azteca members who did the same to him.

"Asshole." He said under his breath while walking out of the house and sending a call to Task whose phone immediately went to voicemail.

"Where are you?" he asked with venom in his tone.

 **Frenchtown, New Arcadia**

The drive to Frenchtown wasn't long for Doom, Queen, and Lonzo who found themselves being the only surviving members of the group who were sent to steal the guns from Task. The group had survived the altercation but each found themselves banged up but with no real serious injuries. Now they found themselves sitting in the Voodoo club with Joe, Cake, Stretch, Muujai, Fatman, and Mookie.

"So tell me again how you lost the guns?" asked Muujai as he stood before the group with a serious look on his face along with Joe, Cake, and Stretch.

"That Chink and them white boys showed up." Replied Lonzo with anger in his voice as he used a towel to wipe his bloody nose.

"So Mark and his group are back?" Joe asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We didn't see Mark, just the Asian and the white boys. None of the other Romans were there either like Marrick." Queen shot back while rubbing her sore neck.

"Damnit and I was hoping to really get my hands on those guns, but better nobody gets them if we can't." stated Mookie as he looked to Fatman. The man was still quite banged up from his altercation with the Asian who jumped him. He'd gotten payback though a few weeks ago in his own way.

"If it's hardware you need, we can handle that for you." Stated Doom earning the attention of everyone in the room. "We have a few of our old military connects who's been supplying us with military hardware these past few months and we've been moving them to buyers." He added while Fatman eyed him closely.

"Military hardware, shit I can get on that shit. Ain't nobody gonna fuck with me after I get one of those AK's with a Grenade Launcher." Mookie stated with a toothy smile showing off the noticeable gap in his mouth.

"We'll talk with our people up north tomorrow and see if we can get a deal on the table." Stated Doom as Stretch rolled his eyes before getting a text message from one of the guards outside telling him to meet them.

"I gotta check on something." He said before walking away from the group in a hurry as to not hear what Muujai or any of the GA members had to say. The group made no strangers on making sly comments about him and Joe may have been on board with taking their shit but he wasn't.

As he walked out the backdoor of the building though he was taken off-guard by someone rushing him from behind and pressing a gun against the back of the head.

"Welcome home Slim, sorry I couldn't give you a formal meeting." Lee said while pressing the gun to the back of the head of the man.

"Skip pass the talking homie and do as you feel." The New Arcadia gangster shot back while Lee chuckled before forcing Slim to turn around and face him.

"My friends right here would say blow your brains over the wall." Lee shot out while Slim noticed five Vietnamese American men standing beside Lee with Sonny in the middle. "I feel like talking though." He let out to the man's confusion.

"Me and you broke bread, dropped bodies, and had a few good laughs before you went inside Slim. I'd appreciate having more of those, but you gotta make a choice right now." Lee replied while Slim eyed him closely.

"Joe inside with Muujai and them GA motherfuckers, about seven of them plus the three you got into it with, ain't nobody else though." He replied while Lee nodded his head.

"Good!" he said before striking Slim over the head with the butt of his gun. "Nothing personal just need for it to look like you didn't help us." He let out while walking past the man with the Vietnamese gangsters behind him.

"Stay close." He said while moving to pull Ana's gift for him off his back. It was an M4A1 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Sight, medium sized barrel, and M203 Grenade Launcher under the barrel. The IAA mentioned that it was the standard weapon for the U.S. Military because of its high level of accuracy in close to mid-range. As he looked from the corner of a dark hallway he noticed Joe sitting down with Muujai, Cake, Fatman, Mookie, and the GA members with a mixed expression on his face.

Lee was more focused on the Grenade Launcher attachment though, the goal of this wasn't to do a complete hit but to send a message to Joe and the others that BSU was here, that the Vietnamese weren't gonna be kicked around, and that this war was just about to explode.

"Winston." Lee said while sending a look to a muscular Vietnamese American man with slanted eyes hidden behind black shades, short black hair that was made into a mohawk, and wearing a black suit. The Chinese man then watched with a smile as the Vietnamese man pulled a stick of dynamite with a long fuse and a lighter.

"Fuck Mark and his crew we can deal with those motherfuckers." Lonzo yelled out earning a slight chuckle from Mookie.

"NO FUCK YOU!" Lee yelled out earning the attention of everyone in the room who noticed the Chinese man before whipping their eyes around to the Vietnamese Gangster with the lit stick of Dynamite in his hands.

"GET DOWN!" Doom yelled out before Winston tossed the stick at the group and who had a few seconds to scurry away before the weapon exploded and took blew away two GA members while Joe, Muujai, and Fatman were knocked to their feet and were left winded by the explosion.

"Kill those motherfuckers." Queen yelled out as Lee noticed four GA and 4th Ward Gangsters standing in the VIP section draw their guns and move to the railings to shoot at him.

Before they could get a shot off though they were knocked down by another explosion that was courtesy of Lee who quickly went to reload the Grenade Launcher on the weapon while Sonny and his men opened fire on the group causing them to take cover behind tables.

"Torch it!" Sonny yelled out as another Vietnamese gangster lit a Molotov Cocktail and tossed it at the bar and ignited a rather large fire that was magnified by the different types of liquors.

As another man went to throw another he was taken off-guard by three shots to his chest that caused him to fall back and drop the bottle igniting his body in flames and leaving him running around as a ball of flames.

"Damn!" Lee said before looking and noticing that the former Green Beret was behind the shooting and as he quickly moved to turn his gun on Lee, the Chinese man jumped behind and table and sent a barrage of bullets his way but only managing to strike a 4th Ward Gangster in the arm.

"Uh!" yelled another Vietnamese gangster who took a gunshot to the mouth and actually lost his jaw in the process.

"Lee we can't keep this up." Said Sonny as Lee nodded his head at his statement.

"Don't worry I think our message has been sent loud and clear." Lee replied before firing another Grenade at the ceiling and watching with a smile as a large hole was blown into the top and the tiles started to collapse onto the floors.

"They're fucking up my club." Joe yelled out as Lee fired another Grenade into the officer area while Winston chucked two more sticks of Dynamite at tables and watched as they went up in piles of smoke.

"Let's go!" Lee said before pulling the stick on a Smoke Grenade before tossing it out onto the club floor blinding the remaining gangsters in a blanket of white smoke. With this momentary distraction Lee and the others took the chance to sneak out the backdoor while the men tried to righten themselves.

"Motherfuckers." Said Cake as the smoke started to clear and they took in the site of the club that looked like a major war had been fought inside of it. The damage was almost unrepairable and Joe knew it as he felt a feeling of rage starting to rise within him.

 **Elsewhere**

Minutes must have passed since Lee left the group at the warehouse, and upon his departure Task found himself almost completely alone as he watched Ana talk with the other BSU members talk amongst themselves with Marrick and Keegan about their plans of attack.

"You look strangely familiar." Came a somewhat familiar voice that caused Task to turn his head and notice a familiar redheaded woman standing beside him with her arms folded over her chest.

Despite knowing about the woman and her relationship with Mark, he had never been formally introduced to her. He never really wanted to have a close relationship with the FIB Agent because at the end of the day she was…well an FIB Agent. She was also far from crooked and corruptible like many thought, she was a cop and he was a gun running crook. Mark may love sharing a bed with a his potential arresting officer, but Task didn't want to meet them.

"We met once before, your partners brought me into the station after I shot that guy in self-defense." The Lakota replied while Alison opened her eyes in remembrance of the man. "Chayton Highwolf, but everyone calls me Task." He introduced.

"Right you were having a conversation with Mark about being diabetic." she replied while Task nodded his head. "I didn't know you were…involved with this and them. Especially after I saw you with those guys at the funeral." She added while Task chuckled.

"Mark doesn't like to talk about me much, I like that. If he did though he'd tell you I'm like a freelancer in New Arcadia. I don't really serve any side…I'm just a hired gun." He let out while Alison nodded her head. "You aren't trying to gather evidence on me for a case are you?" he asked.

"Questions like that are why I question being here." She replied while taking a stand next to Task who looked her up and down. He had to admit, he could never see himself with anyone outside of his own race, but he could see why Mark would take an interest in the woman. She was pretty, but she didn't give off that stuck up rich person vibe. Instead she gave off that innocent girl next door feeling more than anything.

In the face department she was a ten in the body he'd give her a maybe a seven. She had nice curves, a nicely shaped ass, but her breast were still quite small. Still everything else made her drop dead gorgeous.

As she started speaking though Task found himself opening his ears and taking her words as she started to state. "I'm a cop, I took an oath to saving lives and helping people…yet here I am hugging and playing big sisters to killers, brushing shoulders with drug dealers, and-."

"Sharing a bed with The Concrete Soldier." He let out while Alison went silent for a few seconds before correcting.

"In love with The Concrete Soldier Marcus Roman." Her words caused Task's eyes to widen. The way she said his name made him think about what she just said. She said she loved the Concrete Soldier, which was Mark's name for when he's on the streets dropping bodies. So not only did she love him for what he was, she loved him despite what he did as well.

"I see why he cares about you now." He let out earning the attention of Alison. "I remember two years ago after you left New Arcadia Mark was broken up about it and we tried to convince him that loving a cop was dangerous he often fought us on it. Anyone with a badge is dirty in our world, but he said you saw the good in him and now I see that you do." He finished while Alison gave him a slight smile.

"He's lucky to have you." He added causing the woman to look away from him and back at the others.

"I miss him." She let out with a half-smile and a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's coming back, he'd never abandon this city or any of them. He'll die before he does that." Task shot back.

"And that's what scares me." She let out while Task gave a slight chuckle before Ana approached the duo with Jimmy and Link following behind her.

"I see you two are making nice." She greeted while eyeing the duo closely.

"I had to meet the woman everyone talks about almost as much as you." Task shot back while Ana gave her usual smile just as the Lakota's phone started to ring causing him to look down at it and notice Adahy's number.

"That him?" Ana asked while Task nodded his head.

"I'll tell him what happened, I don't think he'll want to hear about how you guys saved me though or how I lost the guns." He replied while Jimmy gave an angry snarl and responded.

"If you ask me the asshole shouldn't be pissed off, where was he when you were in the back seat of that car with a gun to your head." The man asked while Task remained silent.

"Still the Azteca's already put a down payment on those guns and are awaiting that delivery." He stated while the group eyed him closely.

"If Mark doesn't come back to us soon, I may have a job you can work with us on to make up for the loss in revenue." Ana stated earning the attention of the Lakota and the others. "It'll have a very big payout, just try and hold out until then." She added while Task nodded his head.

"Thanks!" he said before jumping off the table he was sitting on. "I should get going." He added.

"I'll give you a ride." Said Alison to the surprise of the group. "There's someone I want to speak with. He deserves to hear some words from me." She added while the group nodded their heads before realizing who she was talking about.

"If you're going with him so am I." Jimmy stated while Alison nodded her head at his statement.

 **4** **th** **Ward**

The drive to the 4th Ward wasn't long for Keegan as he and Marrick found themselves cruising the streets of Pine Road in search of a familiar New Arcadia stripper who had called them a few short hours ago and asked for a ride and a place to stay. The area seemed clear and the sun was already starting to set on this day so the duo could only guess the kind of damage the woman had done in the time she'd been here.

"Where is this girl?" asked Keegan as he looked at the streets before Marrick spotted the woman walking out of a dark alley with an emotionless look on her face.

"There she go!" he shot forth before watching as Keegan pulled the car up alongside the girl and watched as she quickly climbed into the backseat of the vehicle and closed the door behind her in a huff.

"Damn girl, you looked like you about to murk a bitch." Keegan spoke out only to be met with silence from the woman.

"Just drive." Marrick stated before watching Keegan start to speed his way down the street before stopping behind at a red-light behind an all-black van.

"So what do you make of Mark's little crew of white boys and Asians. I've met them a few times but I can't get no vibe off them niggas." Keegan stated while looking to Marrick.

"Shit they white boys but they got heart I'll give them that and Lee that's my yellow nigga right there. He from The Difficult, 10th Ward to be exact. So I can trust him a little better than the others. He got that New Arcadia vibe to him that they don't." he shot back while Keegan chuckled.

"Still though, back in Alabama shit like that really don't fly. Working with white boys and shit. You think niggas take you serious with you doing that shit?" he asked.

"Shit still like that down here, but ain't nobody trying them white boys because they know they roll with Mark. Link be fucking with passion, white boy roll through the 3rd and don't get no trouble because of that and ain't nobody tying to." He stated while Keegan nodded his head.

"How is Passion?" Courtney asked breaking her silence to the surprise of the group.

"Last I heard from Link she straight, he be going around there a lot. She stopped working at the Voodoo, we ain't been fucking with Joe after what happened with you and shit. Link been giving her money to stay afloat and say he got a job for later he trying to give her. You too if you want it." Marrick stated while Courtney remained silent at his statement. The woman then looked out the window as Marrick rambled and to her surprise notice a familiar trio of Mexican girls standing next to a bar then to her surprise watch as the van stopped in front of them.

"STOP THE CAR!" she yelled out before watching as four masked men hopped out of the car and quickly moved to grab the girls and pull them into the van. "I SAID STOP THIS CAR NOW!" Courtney yelled out as Keegan slammed on the brakes and watched with Marrick as the woman hopped out of the car and quickly ran towards the group.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Dede yelled out while striking one of the men in the face but he only responded by striking her in the mouth and knocking her to the ground.

"Stab him!" she yelled out before watching as Angel drew a switchblade and moved to stab the man only for him to grab her arm and slap her across the face before forcing the blade out of her hand. As she tried to crawl away the man quickly grabbed her by her legs and tried to pull her into the van while yelling out.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with your sweet ass." The masked man yelled out with a sick grin before he felt a sharp pain in his side as Courtney plunged her own knife in his side. "FUCKING BITCH!" he yelled out before turning around and swinging his arm with enough force that when he hit her in the face he knocked her a few feet back.

With him distracted with Courtney Lady Joker tried to sneak up on him from behind with her own knife but before she could stab him the loud bang of a gunshot caught the attention of everyone and caused her to quickly look down and notice blood leaking from her shirt. She then looked back just as the masked man struck her over the face with the butt of her gun with enough force to literally knock three teeth from her mouth.

"Nigga what the fuck you doing, don't fuck up the merchandise." Yelled one of the masked men.

"Don't worry she'll give better head this way." The man shot back before moving to grab the downed woman only for Dede to hop on his back and stab him three times in the side.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled out with anger in his tone before striking the woman in the mouth as hard as he could then watching as the two other men started to force her and the still down Angel in the backseat of the van.

"Alright let's-." the wounded man started before being caught off-guard by the loud bang of gunshots as the group watched him be struck several times in the back by Keegan and Marrick who were running from down the street with their guns drawn.

"Fucking bitches." Yelled one of the men as he reached into his back pocket drew his own gun and started to shoot at the van while Courtney moved to the body of Lady Joker just as the driver of the van drove away from the scene.

"Sons of bitches." Marrick said with venom in his tone.

"Call an ambulance now." Courtney yelled while pulling the head of Lady Joker into her lap and started to rock her back and forth. "Hang on girl, stay with me." She let out while Keegan drew his phone and called an ambulance as Marrick walked over to the dead man and quickly pulled his mask from over his head and seeing the face of a man he'd never seen before but what made his stick out was the familiar number 4 tattooed on the side of his neck.

"4th Ward Bitches." He said with anger in his tone.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive back to the reservation wasn't long for Adahy as he and Felix found themselves sitting outside of Task's home awaiting the arrival of the Lakota Warrior who would explain to them his exact whereabouts for the day.

The duo then watched with mixed looks as they noticed an unidentifiable car pull up to the house. This caused them both to get in a ready position just in case they needed to run or fight. As the driver side door opened they lowered their guards as they noticed a familiar redheaded woman step out of the car.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Adahy asked while Felix eyed Alison closely before watching as Task stepped out of the passenger's seat of the car while Jimmy and a Dominican man stepped out of the backseat that immediately caught the eyes of Felix.

"Well I had to see it to believe it." Said Robbie as he walked up with Jimmy towards Felix causing Adahy to step in front of the man.

"It's alright I know him." Felix shot back while eyeing Robbie closely. He and Robbie had once been close back in Sunbelt but had somewhat fell off after he left for the East Coast.

"The hell you doing with them?" asked Adahy as he looked to Task before noticing the bruises on his face.

"They saved my life earlier today when the GA got the jump on me and took the guns because I had no backup." He replied to Adahy before moving past the man who stood in silence at his statement.

"You're welcome." Said Jimmy with a smug smile that only seemed to anger Adahy who ran after Task as he walked into his home, leaving Felix alone with the group.

"Robbie, I didn't know Mark had recruited you to help him in his little war." Felix stated while eyeing the Dominican man closely.

"Yeah he made an offer I couldn't refuse, and after years of him watching my back in Sunbelt I thought I'd be disrespectful to turn him down." He shot back while Felix chuckled.

"Watch yourself around them Hermano, they-." Felix started before Robbie cut him off.

"Don't call me that." He shot forth causing Felix to go silent. "As far as I see it Chico, I'm not your Hermano, Carnale, or anything. I ain't shit to you and you ain't shit to me or worth shit to me." He shot forth catching Felix by surprise.

"Mark maybe a lot of things but at least he's loyal to his amigos, you on the other are hear right now with men who tried to kill those who've been helping you for a long time." He shot out while Felix remained silent. "Who gave you money when you didn't have it, who helped your mom when she needed it, tell me Felix who?" he asked.

"What I'm doing is bigger than Mark, it's bigger than BSU. I'm helping La Raza, in a city that spits on us. You think Mark and that rainbow coalition you run with is worth shit but it ain't because they're all sellouts to their own." He replied.

"And the Azteca's are the answer for helping La Raza here. You saw firsthand what those Cabron's do to La Raza in Sunbelt. They push you around, they beat you up, and they look down on you just as much as black and white do here. The big difference is with other races they do it with hate, but with them they do it for fun." He let out while Felix eyed him angrily.

"And Mark and BSU is the answer to that hate problem?" he asked while Robbie chuckled.

"Shit no, I joined BSU because I thought we were just friends going to hardcore shows and watching each other's ass. I don't believe in their bullshit hell they're barely a damn gang. If they were one to take serious though I'd hate them because at the end of the day I hate Scrapas, I hate Chapete's, I hate those purple flag wearing Ball-Sacks, I hate those snot rag wearing Trannies, at the end of the day I hate gangbangers and those that represent them." He stated with anger in his tone.

"I can work with them because business is business, but to lie down in bed with them and do what they do. That'll make me a hypocrite like you." He finished while eyeing Felix closely. "Have fun with your Ass-Takers." He added before walking away from Felix with Jimmy in tow while Alison eyed the man closely before approaching him.

"Why are you here?" he asked while eyeing her with anger.

"To talk!" she shot back while Felix eyed her angrily. "I know you have your grudges with Mark and the others. I know you problem don't see them as friends anymore, but I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed me to talk or anything…I'm here for you." She stated while he chuckled.

"You trying to jump in my bed now?" he shot back with rage in his tone. "You know you're a weak pathetic excuse for a woman. How the hell are you supposed to be a cop when you're shacking up with a murderer. Making promises to see him again and fuck him whenever he wants it when you have another man at home. I just want you to know this won't end well for you Ali it won't." he added with more anger in his tone that caused Jimmy to almost want to step in between the duo.

His response was meant to hurt the FIB Agent, but Alison still persevered. She wasn't gonna let Felix scare her off, she had something she needed to say and she was gonna get it out one way or another.

"I get that." She replied to Felix's shock. "To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm with Mark when I know exactly why he is. Sure I love him, but love works in mysterious ways." She added before turning to face him.

"Like I said though, you still have a friend in me Felix. I know you're doing this because you feel it's the right thing to do. More right then what you were doing at first and your probably right, I just wanted you to know that you didn't hurt all of your old friends." She stated while looked at her with shock and confusion in his eyes.

"You don't have to respond to that. I'm going to leave, I just wanted you to know that." She finished before turning to walk back her car where Jimmy and Robbie were waiting for her.

As the woman walked away her words played in the mind of Felix over and over like a record as he walked into Task's home and noticed the Lakota Warrior sitting on the bed while Adahy sat in his chair with his head down.

"Is he alright?" he asked while looking to the Lakota.

"I'm fine, I'm just starting to open my eyes more to things." He let out from his prone position while Felix stood before the group with his head down just as Adahy's cellphone started to ring.

"It's Miguel." He said before moving to answer it.

 **Los Santos**

The hour was late and the drive back to the apartment wasn't long for Neto who was still reeling from his earlier encounter with the crazy woman and her baby. He'd been thinking that maybe the Lost MC or even the AV may have put her up to attacking him but after looking over her body he discovered that she didn't have any tattoos or really give off the appearance of someone's old lady.

She just seemed like a regular soccer mom with probably some mental issues. Either way it went he didn't like the feeling from it.

As he walked into the front door he half expected to see Mai or Ivan, the home had been somewhat quiet with Paul gone. To his surprise though as he turned on the lights to the living room he didn't see any of them instead he saw a familiar Caucasian man with glasses sitting on the couch with a devilish smile on his face.

"Honey your home and you're late you're dinner got cold." Patrick greeted with a sick smile.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Neto asked before reaching for his gun and aiming it at the serial killer.

"I see then…you can't take a joke. It's funny you can dish them out but you can't take them yourself I find that makes you a hypocrite." He shot back while Neto merely cocked his gun. "Oh alright you damned party pooper I'm here on business, but I thought I'd stop by and see an old friend." He said while Neto eyed him closely.

"What kinda busy?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Oh you know an assassination; it seems one of my disciples out here was seen talking to the police and I can't have that." He replied. "Did you get my present earlier?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"You sent that housewife to kill me?" Neto asked with venom in his tone.

"Not so much as kill you, just to keep you on your toes is all." He replied to Neto's confusion. "Plus I am kinda pissed because of what you did in New Arcadia." He shot back to Neto's confusion.

"What are you talking about?" the former Zapatista asked with rage in his heart.

"You know all the those race related attacks and murders. I know it wasn't me so it had to be you." He replied to Neto's confusion before he realized he was talking about Tanaka's actions.

"Not that you care but I can promise you that everything that's happening in New Arcadia isn't my doing. I haven't left the state in almost five months." He replied earning a confused look from Patrick.

"You know what…I believe you. You never did strike me as a man to lie about your actions." He stated to Neto's surprise. "I must say though I'm still poised to find who did this." He replied while Neto chuckled.

How do you know they didn't do it themselves?" he asked. "We both know we started a threeway war, but tensions have always been high in that city."

"Tensions have always been high, but never this high and I don't like it because I didn't cause it." Replied Patrick while Neto growled him.

"Well then since you aren't the cause of what's been going on down south then I guess I can take my leave." Patrick replied before heading for the door only to be stopped by Neto.

"If you think you're gonna come in my casa and attempt to intimidate me you got another thing coming Cabron." he shot out causing Neto to take a step back.

"Oh you're angry how exciting, I know you won't hurt me though." He replied while Neto chuckled.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked.

"Because you've already seen what I've got going on. You were attacked by a woman with a baby today, what's stopping you from being hit by a bunch of kids selling chocolate, or maybe a man dressed like a priest. Unlike Mark, I'm more flexible and I don't care how many of my pawns die as long as I win in the end." He replied while Neto remained silent.

"Speaking of him you better watch yourself, word is he's gaining a reputation bigger than yours down in Mexico." He replied earning the attention of the former Cartel Hitman.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a raised brow.

"If it gets you to hurry up and let me out of here, I'll tell you but take a few steps back you're making me uncomfortable." He stated earning an angry look from Neto who did what he said with anger in his heart.

"Take a seat amigo, and be wowed by the story of El Pistolero Negro." He said while Neto looked at him confusingly.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The sound of muffled screams sounded like music to the ears of Lee as he found himself chomping down on an apple while looking up at a scared Caucasian man with short brown hair and bright green eyes who was now crucified on a metal cross while three Vietnamese Gangsters poured lighter fluid on it.

"Please you don't have to do this." He said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah I think I do." The Chinese man shot back with a chuckle before tossing the apple at the man and catching him in the center of the nose.

"We didn't lynch that fucking doctor." He yelled out with blood leaking from his nose.

"Then who did lynch him?" he asked.

"I don't know but it wasn't the Dixie's, it wasn't the Klan, AWA, or the Knights. I swear to you man." He said with his thick southern accent showing.

"Well even if it wasn't you, this will send a message to those that did do it that the Asians in New Arcadia aren't to be fucked with…ever." Lee said before lighting a match and then throwing it on the lighter fluid. He then watched with a half-smile as the flames moved up the cross and started to eat in the body of the man who found himself unable to move with his arms and feet nailed to the piece of metal.

His pain was excruciating, his stench unbearable, and his yells were unsettling. All of which would have made a weak man piss himself. Lee pushed through though along with Sonny and the others who stood by watching with mixed looks as the fires burned the man to the point where he was unrecognizable.

"Thank you." Sonny said while putting his hand on Lee's shoulder.

"Just doing my part for the community." He replied while the Vietnamese man nodded his head.

 **Downtown, New Arcadia**

The drive to the hospital wasn't long for Felix, Adahy, and Task as they found themselves running through the front door of the building where they noticed Miguel and Cruz pacing the floor with some other Azteca and Vago members.

"What happened?" Adahy with anger in his voice.

"Some fools shot up Lady Joker, and we Dede and Angel are missing." Miguel shot out with venom in his tone.

"The hell do you mean missing?" asked Adahy with anger in his tone.

"Missing as in nobody knows where they are and they're not answering their damn phones." Miguel retorted while Adahy eyed him closely.

"Task what happened to your face mano?" asked Cruz as he sent a look to the Lakota warrior.

"I got hit up by some fucking GA's, they took the guns." He replied with anger in his voice.

"Motherfuckers, I'm gonna put those Puto's in the ground…and I expect a full refund." He shot back while eyeing Task angrily.

"We can worry about that later, do you have any idea who did this or where this happened?" asked Felix as all eyes fell on Miguel who remained silent.

"He sent them to the 4th Ward to set up gangsters there." Adahy stated causing Miguel to look up at him with anger in his eyes.

"Dede tell you that?" he asked while Adahy remained silent.

"Yeah they knew a spot in the 4th Ward where a lot of those Mayates like to hang out, so they been posting up there all day trying to see who they can hit up tonight." The Onda member stated.

"Then you sent them into the wolves nest." Came a new voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice Courtney approaching them with Marrick and Keegan behind her.

"YOU!" Miguel yelled out while eyeing Marrick angrily.

"Surprise motherfucker." The middle Roman shot back while eyeing the man with a smile. He really didn't know much about Miguel other than the fact that Lee constantly spoke on beating his ass.

"If I find out you're behind this I'll-." Adahy started before Keegan cut him off.

"Calm down Running Mouth, we brought your girl here and help the others so step your ass back before I put hot ones in it." The Roman Cousin stated while eyeing Adahy angrily.

"You say that like you couldn't have helped harder." Retorted Cruz.

"I'm not one for taking bullets for people I don't give a shit about." Replied Marrick causing Adahy to step to him only to be stopped by Courtney.

"If you niggas don't calm your asses down." She yelled out with anger in her tone before turning to Miguel and the others.

"You had your girls on Pine Road, that's 4th Ward turf alright. They have girls out there working the corners for them and if you a girl that don't work for them. They snatch you up, run a train on you, get you strung out, and then put you back on that same corner you was on to make their money for them." She stated to the shock of the group.

"And how do you know that?" asked Felix as he eyed the woman closely.

"Because they had me out there working a few nights before and I've been snatching they asses up since." She replied with anger and rage in her tone that the group easily caught.

"If they had you working for them do you know where they are now?" asked Cruz as he eyed the woman closely.

"Used to be a hotel just a few blocks down the way, but I doubt they use that spot anymore since Mark turned into the sight of a massacre." She replied to the surprise of the group.

"So you have no idea where they are?" asked Adahy with anger in his tone while Courtney shook her head.

"I've been snatching up these niggas all day and I ain't stopping until I get them all. If I hear anything I'll let you know." She replied before walking past the group with Marrick and Keegan in tow.

"Damn it, I say we go house to house in that neighborhood and find our girls." Stated Miguel with anger in his tone.

"Easy Mijo, I wouldn't go off running in the 4th Ward just. We don't have our guns nor do we have enough Soldados for a job that big." Stated Cruz.

"Are you suggesting we leave them?" asked Adahy through balled fist.

"No, we're gonna find them and get them to safety but we have to play it smart and slow or else we risk them getting them GA motherfuckers to back them up and we couldn't survive that war." The elder Azteca leader shot back while Adahy stood in silence and anger.

"I know you're hurting, but you have to be strong carnale." He shot back while Adahy balled his fist up before walking off in a huff with Task and Felix following close behind him.

 **The Next Morning**

The sun was starting to rise on this day in New Arcadia as Alison found herself standing up and beginning her morning stretches that she usually did before going for her run.

As she bent down she quickly noticed Steve staring at her from the bathroom door. He was up early on this morning and she figured he must have been feeling better this morning. Over the last few days he's gotten more and more frisky with her.

At first she wasn't trying to have sex with him but she later gave into him. Their sex didn't really last long because of his habit of ejaculating prematurely but every time they were through she felt just a little dirty afterwards. She and Steve were together in a real relationship, but still every time she was with him she thought of someone else.

Before he could great her though the duo was caught off-guard by a knock coming from the front door that caught both their attention. As Alison went to answer the door she was a little shocked to see a familiar face standing on the otherside.

"Goodmorning." Ana greeted with her usual smile as she stood before Ana dressed in a light red sports bra that showed off her tone, black sweat pants that stopped just below her knees, and black and red running shoes.

"What are you doing here?" Alison asked with a confused look on her face.

"I thought we were going jogging this morning?" Ana replied earning a slight nod from Alison who went to respond before being interrupted as Steve walked into the living room and cut her off.

"Well who is this?" Steve asked while giving Ana a wide smile.

"Ana Chan, you must be Steve Alison talks a lot about you." She greeted while extended her hand to Steve and giving him a firm shake while Alison watched the duo closely.

She was surprised that Ana was giving the man her real name, or alias, she often didn't do that. Hell from what Mark said nobody in his family knew Ana's exact name other than the fact that she was Asian woman who often wore red and seemed to have power over Mark.

"Nice to meet you." He replied while trying to hide the fact that he was checking out Ana's body. "Surprised she talks about me, but she never really mentions you." He added.

"We knew each other back when she was first here, we reconnected a few weeks ago and she's been trying to get me to go jogging with her." She replied while sending a look to Alison who almost did believe her lie because of the way it flew off her tongue made her think it came natural.

"Well it's nice to meet another one of Alison's old friends." He replied before being interrupted by his cellphone ringing. "Excuse me." He said before putting his phone to his ear and walking out of the room.

"Sounds like he's just getting the news." Ana stated to Alison's confusion before she watched as Steve ran into the living room and turned the television to the news.

" _This is Jessica Hunt coming you live from outside of New Arcadia where just a few hours ago the mutilated body of twenty-two-year-old Deandre Diaz was found in a sugar cane field by local farmers."_ Stated the reporter to the shock of Alison and Steve as they showed a picture of the girl before her death on the scream.

" _Police are saying the cause of death may have been from a solid object striking her over the head but it appears she had been beaten, bound, sexually assaulted, and thrown out of a moving car before being discovered."_ He stated while Alison put her hand on her mouth.

" _This crime is already causing an uproar with certain areas of the city but residents are worried if this is just another violent hate crime that took place in the city of New Arcadia or the work of New Arcadia's own Serial Killer showing his head again after a long hiatus-."_ He continued while Alison sent a look to Ana who shook her head indicating that this wasn't the work of the serial killer but she knew this was about to stir up more problems in the city. Probably more so then it could handle.

 **Authors Note: And that's a good cliffhanger to leave you on so you can realize that I'm a dick for what I do.**

 **If you haven't figured it out the girl that turned up dead was Dede and this was something I've been building up for a long time I mean months in the making. This point of the story was already figured out, but I just didn't know who I was gonna kill off until a few hours ago when I played a game of heads or tails on who lives or dies.**

 **I know it's a dick move to show Adahy find love then have it ripped away from him, but that's how it goes. Plus this loss will sorta build up his character for what I have planned in the future. Adahy has always come off to me as a strong rock that has been unchanged throughout the whole series. Whereas the others have faced loss and heartbreak it's time for Adahy to get his due.**

 **This chapter was mostly supposed to follow Task and it started out that way but towards the end I got jumbled up mostly because I was gonna have Task work with Lee and the others to hit the GA but like Lee mentioned that's something the Asians had to do themselves or else they would look like they could never stand on their own and that's what Lee wants.**

 **The fight on the highway was based off something similar I wrote in one of my past stories. The loss of the guns will cause problems with the Azteca's as well as problems with the GA. If you haven't noticed Miguel is running things for the Azteca's in Metra and he's starting to go mad with power. With Miguel I always saw him as that character who always had something to prove and was always living in the shadow of his father. Now he's in charge and he has to prove himself to the others so that he can step out of that shadow.**

 **Felix's conversation with Robbie was something I thought of for a while because Felix feels that he's doing the right thing by working with the Azteca's and was unwilling to hear the truth about what he's thrown away and Robbie being close to him will sorta add more guilt on his mind for what he's done. He won't go back to Mark but it will make him see things differently.**

 **Lee and the Vietnamese bombing Joe's club was based off a scene from Live by Night, burning the Klan member on the cross was based off a scene from Mafia 3, and there was another scene I wanted to add but I'll just save it for next chapter but it's a good one.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Task pulls a heist with Lee and the BSU members, Miguel and the Azteca's strike back against the 4** **th** **Ward and the GA, and the GA respond back in a big way.**

 **Thank you all for reading stick around for next chapter have a nice night.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: The eCola Factory Heist**

 **The War Starts Now**

 **New Arcadia (3 Weeks Later)**

The sun was barely starting to rise on this morning in New Arcadia as four 4th Ward Gangsters found themselves walking out the front door of an after-hours club. After a long night filled with drinking and dancing the group found themselves walking out of the club with a few bottles on alcohol in their hands.

They laughed while walking and with this momentary distraction they had failed to notice two men walking up on them from behind until the sound of gunfire and the feeling of being hit filled their bodies and caused them to look back and notice Felix and Adahy forcibly squeezing the triggers on their guns until they were emptied.

"Damn!" said one surviving man who had been shit twice in the back, chest, stomach, and legs. He tried his best to crawl away from the duo but before he could Adahy quickly stepped on his hand and prevented him from leaving.

"Where is she?" he asked while pointing his gun at the man's head.

"Dead you stupid mother-." He started before the Creek pulled the trigger on his gun and splattered the man's brains across the pavement.

"Let's go!" said Felix as he watched Adahy walk over to a man and shoot him twice in the head before running off back to his car.

 **Elsewhere**

The feeling of two arms wrapped around her waist seemed to bring Alison back to reality as she opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping her bed. As she looked at her clock though she realized that it was pass the time for Steve to go to work. So as she turned around to see who was behind her she was quite surprised to see a familiar Chinese woman resting her head on the pillow besides her.

As her memory started to return to her Alison quickly realized their positions. It was her off day and she and Ana had gone jogging while Steve went to work. Upon returning back to her home though she must have fallen asleep and Ana must have climbed in the bed with her.

The duo had been spending a lot of time together with Mark gone and the BSU members off preparing for a war. They'd gone jogging, been out to lunch, and Ana even had dinner with her and Steve. Alison didn't know if the woman was just looking for a friend with Mark gone or if she was genuinely trying to get closer to the woman.

As Alison looked over the sleeping IAA Agent she couldn't help but notice the calm look on the woman's face. Ana often kept a smug smile on her face to show off just how in-control she was of most situations but now she didn't have that. She looked calm, at peace, and genuinely off-guard.

After a few minutes of staring at the woman Alison watched as Ana started to stir awake so she quickly turned to look in the other direction just as Ana opened her eyes and took in the sight of the redheaded woman looking away from her.

"Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." Ana let out while rising up and stretching herself.

"It's okay, you're gentle with holding me." Alison shot back just as Ana cut her off.

"Like Mark!" she let out.

"It's been six months with no call, text, or anything and I'm worried." Alison stated while Ana nodded her head. "You mentioned you were with the boys last night." She added going off subject.

"Yeah, I was helping them plan out their little job. Nothing serious, I should be meeting them though so we can pull it off." The IAA Agent replied.

"You got room for one more?" Alison asked earning the eye of Ana. "I don't want a full cut I just need to feel a rush right now." She added while Ana nodded her head.

"I think I know a spot I can squeeze you." She replied.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things seemed calm for Felix and Adahy as they finally arrived back at Miguel's safehouse and noticed the man sitting on the front porch with Loka three other Azteca's awaiting the arrival of Cruz. The Vagos OG was going to be bringing Lady Joker home today. She was cleared to return home physically, mentally she was lost.

As far as she knew she was the only survivor of her entire family. Her older brother was killed during the attack on their barrio committed by Jimmy. Her other brother died years ago and her mother secame to cancer just two years prior. The news of Dede's death and Angel missing didn't seem to make her feel any better.

It was amazing the doctors cleared her to leave, honestly the group just saw that to clear her out of the room, because she wasn't entirely there.

"He on his way?" Adahy asked while sending a look to Miguel who looked away from him and back down the streets. The duo were still having problems with Task and Adahy still not being able to repay them for the lost guns. To Adahy Miguel was being a baby about this situation because there were more important matters to deal with.

After a few more minutes of sitting though the group watched as a yellow Buccaneer pulled up in front of the house and Cruz step out before moving to help Lady Joker out of the car. The woman had been shot in the stomach luckily nothing important was hit, but she still had to walk with a cane and she had a number of bandages on her stomach.

"Welcome back!" Miguel greeted with a smile only to be pushed aside by Lady Joker who wasn't in a talking mood as she walked inside of Miguel's home.

In truth the woman was upset and angry about her sisters but some of that anger was trickling out to Miguel as well. He gave them the order to go to the 4th Ward and try to set up gangsters and rob people. He left them out there exposed and on their own with nobody else to watch their backs. To make the situation worse there was never a real retaliation for it.

There were small killings of 4th Ward gangsters by the hands of Felix, Adahy, Cruz, the Vagos, and a few Azteca's but there hasn't been a large scale attack on the 4th Ward on their own territory. There wasn't even much of a hunt for Angel, she was just presumed dead because of what happened to Dede.

A real leader would look for her and right now she wasn't seeing Miguel as a leader but instead as a problem.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The sound of guns cocking seemed to fill one of the warehouses onside Mackey's Fishery as Lee, Robbie, Jimmy, and Buck found themselves checking their guns as Task walked into the room dressed in all-black and wearing black gloves.

"What's with all the firepower, Ana said we wouldn't need guns?" the Lakota asked while eyeing the group closely.

"Doesn't mean we aren't taking them." Lee shot back while cocking his Shotgun. "Things can go bad in a heartbeat during a heist and we need to be ready for that." He added.

"I don't think we'll need more then Pistols to rob a brewery." Task shot back.

"You may not that either." Proclaimed Ana as she walked into the room with Alison following close behind her as she walked up to the table in the middle of the room and showed the blueprints of a factory on the outskirts of East New Arcadia.

"Are we really doing this, robbing an eCola factory where's the money in this again?" asked Robbie.

"It's a bottling company, not a corporate building." Ana shot back with her usual smug smile. "There's money in it because on the first Thursday of every month they have to pay their migrant workers. We talked with one of them about how much they make and if calculations are correct there should be at least ninety to ninety-five thousand dollars in a safe in their back office." She stated before Lee finished her sentence.

"This was a heist we were thinking of pulling off before we got ran off and it seems simple enough." Link chimed in while Lee and the others nodded their heads.

"Alright, this should help cover my debt with Miguel." Task finished.

"Why are you paying that prick anyway, if you ask me he's just at fault. If he wanted his guns so bad he would have sent guys to meet you at the warehouse for pickup?" asked Lee.

"Because he's a follower trying to play leader and that doesn't mix." Replied Jimmy. "He's been in the game a while but I see this as his first time ever happening to take charge on his own. Lack of experience makes you bound to fail." He added.

"That reminds me have you guys heard anything about Angel?" Task asked while Alison listened in.

"She's alive, but we don't have an exact location on her." Lee replied causing Task to lower his head. "Don't worry if they say anything we'll know." He added.

"Alright let's get ready to leave." Jimmy shouted before watching as the group started making their way to a black van in the room.

"Alison is tagging along for this to." Stated Ana as she sent a look to Lee who nodded his head.

"Just don't tell Mark you're coming with us." Lee replied while watching the FIB Agent walk over to the van with the others while Ana looked to Lee.

"What?" he asked.

"You're getting better at lying to some people, but not to me." She replied while folding her arms over her chest. "You know exactly where that girl is don't you?" she asked while eyeing him as he went silent before speaking out.

"Last night Manfred listened in on a call between Mookie and one of the guys who snatched her up, a guy named Hermit. We know Hermit and where they can find him, but we don't know where she is." He replied.

"You could tell him that." She replied.

"No!" Lee replied. "Their girl in distress isn't our girl and it pains me to say it but she's not our problem. If the Azteca's want her back so bad, they should get off their asses and go door to door."

"Is that what you and Mark would do if me and Alison were kidnapped?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"If you or Alison were kidnapped we'd scorch the Earth until we found you and burn anyone that got in the way of that." He shot back while Ana remained silent.

"Mount up!" he ordered before walking away from the woman and into the back where he noticed Manfred sitting at a computer screen.

"Anything new on the GA?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Manfred.

"Getting a lot of chatter between them and the 4th Ward about the Azteca's and Vagos hitting them but nothing too serious so far." The Indian man replied while Lee nodded his head.

"Stay on that, Slim says the GA and the 4th are talking big shit and I want to know about it." He finished before walking out of the room and leaving Manfred to his work.

 **Elsewhere**

"I'm getting sick of this shit." Yelled out Fatman as he stood before Joe, Muujai, Cake, Slim, and several other members of the New Rising Council with Mookie and three other members of the 4th Ward gang.

"Those fucking Ass-Takers dropped more of my guys this morning and more the night before." He added while Muujai nodded his head.

"And why are they hitting you so hard?" asked Muujai.

"I don't know maybe because since Mark ain't here they gotta turn their guns on the next best thing." He stated earning nods from the group.

There was a rumor going around the streets of New Arcadia that the dead girl who was found in the sugar cane filled was attacked by them, but nobody knew the full details of the situation. In honesty, nobody really cared to investigate, even the police were somewhat lax to a degree involving the incident because the victim was at the end of the day…another gangbanger.

"So what do you want us to do about it Fat?" asked Joe as he eyed the man closely.

"Give me some support so I can fight these wetbacks off." He replied.

"I'll do you something better." Stated Muujai earning the full attention of the entire group and causing them to look her way. "Mark didn't finish his suicidal task that we setup for him but he did lay the ground work." He stated before approaching the group.

"The Azteca's in Metra were always small but after what Mark did to them they have to have shrunk to at least being just a little over a hundred people. In those hundred people you got a small number of OG's, worthless Peewee's, and wannabes." He stated before turning back to look at the group.

"What are you thinking?" asked Joe.

"I'm thinking one final push, what Mark was gonna do but better." He said to the groups confusion. "We send in the 4th Ward and the GA all together and wipe them out in one final blow." He finished to the group's shock.

"You mean a large scale invasion, that's crazy." Replied Cake.

"It ain't crazy, just look at the Azteca's now. They real leaders off in Sunbelt, that dude Mark was beefing so hard with is gone, most of their numbers are in the ground, and they're barely armed." Stated Muujai with a smile. "Now is the best time of any to attack, the iron is as hot as it can be and all we need to do is strike it." he added causing everyone to remain silent on the matter.

"How will you get the GA to help you?" asked Fatman.

"I'll reach out to them, those soldiers love a good battle and right now they're gonna get one of their best in years." He replied with a chuckle without noticing Slim hanging up his cellphone.

"Interesting." Said Manfred as he rubbed his shoulders without realizing there was a figure sneaking up behind him.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things seemed somewhat calm for the Azteca and Vagos members as they sat outside Miguel's safe house with Felix and Adahy sitting amongst them. The news of Lady Joker returning home seemed to send ripples throughout the barrio with Cholo's and Chola's coming from all around to see the girl. She wasn't in much of the talking mood which surprised nobody and many were already starting to seethe with rage for her and Miguel could feel that.

The Onda member wasn't the sitting down and talk about the problem like his father was. He was, as they say in New Arcadia, a Go-Getter. He's been wanting to go after the 4th Ward and make them pay for the longest, but he knew he couldn't. The Azteca's didn't have many numbers, not many guns, and lost support from the Ondero's in San Andreas, Arizona, and New Mexico they stretched thin. They couldn't move drugs and fight wars at the same time. This was almost the end of their ropes.

Ernesto didn't really entrust his son with the failing cliqua, but it was now falling under his responsibility. It was a responsibility he failed, but he wasn't gonna completely let die. He knew at the end of the day the key to power was fear and respect and right now the Azteca's, Vagos, even Marabunta, and Onda wasn't getting any of that in New Arcadia.

They would soon though…very soon.

"Who's up for a trip to the 4th Ward?" Miguel asked causing everyone to turn their heads to face him.

"What do you mean a trip to the 4th?" asked Loka as she eyed the man confusingly from her wheelchair while Felix sat beside her.

"I mean we go there and light all those fuckers up in their own turf." He shot back to the group's shock.

"Now you want to do something." Adahy whispered under his breath causing Miguel to look to him in anger.

"What he means is, how are we going to take it to the 4th Ward. We've barely any numbers, weapons, or real support?" asked Cruz as all eyes fell on Miguel.

"I'll send a call to the homies in New Austin-." He started before Cruz cut him off.

"I doubt they'll actually help us, does Ernesto even know what's going on here?" the Vago OG asked while Miguel nodded his head.

"He's talking to the other Onderos about support." He replied with venom in his tongue.

In truth, he never told Ernesto about what was going on in New Arcadia with the horrible killing of Dede, the kidnapping of Lady Joker, or even the 4th Ward looking to push them out of their territory. If his father came there would be more talking, then actual shit getting done. If the Azteca's here wanted to be strike fear in the heart of their enemies, they would have to produce more action then talking and he felt he was the one that would do that for them.

A few of the gangsters could tell Miguel was lying by the way he spoke but none of them called him on it. His leadership would be ending soon with either him in a box or them, but they wouldn't let him be the reason they were in the box.

"So get ready because we're moving on them." He said before walking away from the group that stood in silent at his statement while going over everything they were just told in their heads.

 **New Arcadia**

Things seemed calm for Alison as she found herself standing atop a rooftop overlooking a large warehouse on the edge of East New Arcadia. This place was going to be the sight of their robbery, this place was going to be where she truly broke bad and made money behind it. She didn't know exactly why she was going along with it, but she wanted to be there.

"Ali we're ready to move." Came the voice of Ana causing the FIB Agent to turn her head and notice the IAA Agent standing with Lee, who was carrying a large backpack.

"Alright let's go!" she said before following the duo as they climbed down the stairs of their building and moved for the building on the side of the warehouse just as a blue pickup truck rolled in front of the building. The driver of said vehicle was Buck who was on guard as the lookout and as he looked out of the side of the truck he watched with a smile as Task and Robbie made their way inside of the building with a group of migrant workers.

"This ain't messed up at all." Robbie said with a whisper as the group moved past a few bottling machines.

"It kinda ain't because in a sick twisted sense we're all cousins." Replied Task.

"I know that I'm talking about the fact that this guy's not telling them how dangerous these machines are and are entrusting us with it." The Dominican shot back while Task nodded his head.

"True, but if a bunch of kids in the desert can learn to shoot a mortar and a bunch of barely educated hillbillies can run carnival rides, how hard can this be?" asked Task as the duo stood in place before breaking off from the group and watching as they hopped in a large elevator and went up to the next floor.

"Alright now we wait." Said Robbie as Lee, Alison, and Ana kicked in the door to the top of the warehouse and noticed a breaker box alongside the wall and quickly forced it open.

"Which wires are you gonna cut?" asked Alison before she watched as Lee reached out with his gloved hand and pull all the wires out of the breaker box. "That works to." She said earning smiles from the duo before they made their way down the stairs and noticed Robbie and Task standing in the middle of the room.

"Safe's right around the corner." Yelled Robbie as the group noticed a large metal safe resting behind a chainlink fence in the back of the warehouse that served as a makeshift off with a desk and series of chairs.

"Easy part." Said Lee as he pulled out some bolt cutters and cut the lock on the fence. With the door open the group made their way inside and moved for the large safe while Task grabbed a Dolly and moved it towards the safe.

"Davey, Eddy, we got the safe where are you?" asked Robbie over his Walkie Talkie.

"In-route brother." Davey shot back as he and Eddy found themselves riding on a speedboat that was maneuvering through the underground tunnels that went underneath the city.

"Well hurry up." Lee shot back as Buck watched an eCola truck pulled up to the side of the warehouse.

"Shit!" he said just as Davey and Eddy reached their destination and noticed a manhole covering a hole just above them. The duo then watched as the manhole was quickly moved and the faces of Ana, Lee, and Task filled their vision.

"Guys, you got company." Buck said over his Walkie Talkie as Ana and the others heard voices coming from the otherside of the garage.

"Shit, we don't have time to lower the safe." Lee said as Alison felt her heart start to skip a beat before as she noticed the voices getting closer to the garage door and Lee and Robbie starting to draw their Pistols. Ana could sense the woman's fear so she quickly moved to intervene.

The female IAA Agent quickly grabbed the dolly and forcibly dropped the safe down the hole missing the boat but the resulting splash did seem to soak Davey, Eddy, and Jimmy.

"What the hell?" Eddy asked while all eyes fell on Ana.

"No time to argue get down there." She yelled out before watching Lee give a low groan before deciding to follow her command.

"Ladies first." He said while holstering his gun as Ana jumped own into the boat followed by Alison, then Task, then Robbie, and finally Lee who closed the top hatch as he went down.

"Where's the safe?" he asked while looking around the boat.

"Over the side." Davey shot back.

"We can come back for it with swim gear, right now we gotta go." Ana stated causing nods from the others before watching as Jimmy got behind the driver's seat of the boat and rode away from the area.

 **Louisiana-Mississippi Border**

On the border between the two former confederate states lay a town that wasn't on any map. That was because there was no names for it. It was basically made up by a series of houses and a gas station with a population of less than one-hundred. Amongst those hundred though, the Roman Family found themselves.

With Marrick and Mark gone the family consisted of Maurice and Yolanda living in a trailer park behind a neighborhood. Maurice was staying in Sunbelt with Ella and her family during much of their time away from the city of New Arcadia and Maurice and Yolanda felt they on the short end of the straw.

"What the fuck do you mean them boys ain't doing shit?" Yolanda asked as she found herself on the phone with Marrick. "I don't give a shit if Mark ain't back yet I'm tired of being in this damn place." She yelled out while Maurice found himself sitting on the couch and listening in on her yelling.

"Them fucking white boys gotta be lying because ain't no fucking way Mark isn't gonna call them this long and not tell them where he at. So you need to get down there and get answers Marrick." She yelled out just as Maurice's phone started to ring from an unknown number.

"Hello!" he said while Yolanda continued to scream at her phone.

 **New Arcadia**

The news of their next attack seemed to sit just well with the Gangster Apostles. They've been itching for a chance to get to hit either the Azteca's or Vagos in the city. Neither gang was a Carcer City gang but they were Los Santos gangs and the Apostles like other Carcer City gangs seemed to hate them just a little more.

Los Santos has always gotten credit as being a Gangster City because of its number of gangs but in terms of actual gangs and the more recent street gangs seem to get more recognition then the gangs of Carcer who've been around for years. From the Italians, to the Irish, to the Spanish Lords, to the Apostles, and beyond. Carcer racks up more bodies, but they've never gotten the recognition as Los Santos and that knowledge pisses them the most off.

As Doom walked around the Apostles who would be joining him for the attack he couldn't help but smile in delight at the sound of guns cocking, gun powder in the air, and the cheers of men who were ready to kill filled his ears. It was like music to him, the sound of war was appealing.

Growing up in Carcer his life was filled with the white noise of gun shots and screams from those hit. It was comforting to him, he joined the military just so he could get more of it and while as a Green Beret he more then got his fill of it. The fact that he was still getting it though did make him happy.

"We're almost ready to move out." Said Queen as she and Lonzo approached Doom.

"Good tell the men we're leaving in five minutes. Today we put the Azteca's out of business here, tomorrow the Vagos, then we do the same to the Ballas. I don't want any West Coast pussies here. The New Arcadia gangs did right by sticking to their own, but their time has come and gone." Doom stated earning nods from the duo who walked away from him while he walked over to his car and noticed his AT4 Rocket Launcher already in the trunk.

"Nothing sends a man running like a Rocket Launcher, but I guess Mark knows that better than anyone." He said under his breath with a chuckle.

 **3** **rd** **Ward**

Things seemed to be calm for Marrick as he, Keegan, and Courtney found themselves sitting in a hotel near New Arcadia's Business District. The group was ready to return home, but none of them could do so with the GA and the 4th Ward blocking them.

The trio was getting tired of being on the defensive and wanted some real payback. It was painted on all-of their faces. They wanted it, and they would soon get it.

The GA and 4th Ward were planning on hitting the Azteca's in their own territory, and while they were doing that. The New Arcadia gangsters would be forcibly taking back their own hood.

"You know how to use that thing?" Keegan asked while looking to Marrick who was loading a drum on his AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"Yeah ain't the first time I've used an extended clip." The Middle Roman shot back while looking to Keegan who was loading magazines into two Mini-Uzi's.

"You know me, gangster style." He said while holding up the two guns just as Courtney walked in carrying an AKM Assault Rifle in her hands.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" he asked while looking to the woman who didn't even acknowledge his presences.

"Mark showed her some shit about shooting, trust me she know her way around a big gun." Marrick shot back while Keegan rolled her eyes.

"What's her deal anyway cuz, nigga just trying to be polite and she giving me the third fucking degree?" he asked while Marrick gave a low chuckle.

"Courtney was…let's just say them 4th Ward motherfuckers some evil niggas who need to be put in the damn ground." He shot back while Keegan nodded his head. "Ease up on her, for your sake at least." He replied.

"My sake, I'm as good as it gets kinfolk." The Roman Cousin shot back before watching as Marrick reached for his phone that started to vibrate prior to ringing then moving to answer it.

"Hello!" he answered.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The drive back to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Lee, Alison, Ana, Task, and the others as they hopped off their boat and made their way inside of the warehouse and noticed a familiar African-British woman and Serbian born man sitting in the middle of the garage and turning their heads to face the arriving group.

"I'm guessing your heist didn't go to well?" asked Kyra as she eyed Lee who gave a loud grunt.

"Actually it went well we all got out easily and we just have to just go and pick up our money." The Chinese man shot back while Ana approached her other two assets.

"Have you been looking into what I've asked?" the IAA Agent asked while Vasiliy nodded his head.

"Yes, Marco, Charlie, and their friend are still in Liberty City. We don't know for how long though; they've been talking about leaving and returning here." He stated while Lee gave a low growl.

"Let them, that Dominican fuck can't protect that sick fuck for too long." He shouted while Jimmy and Buck also nodded their heads.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Alison as she and Task found themselves looking around the duo in confusion of their conversation.

"Why are you here?" asked Kyra who looked to Task in confusion.

"If you're talking about why I'm here with them after this war put us on two sides you should know that I work for her on the side." Task pointed out while pointing to Ana who chuckled.

"She means why are you here. We intercepted a call a few moments ago between some gangsters from the 4th Ward and Muujai. The 4th Ward and the GA are pulling their soldiers together and about to push for an all-out assault on the Azteca's in Lincoln." He shot back to the shock and surprise of Task and the others.

"Your friends are there, and the Azteca's are arming up for an attack on them as well but they'll never get their guns up in time before the GA is already at their door knocking." Kyra added while Task's eyes widened.

"I need to go." The Lakota warrior shot out before rushing out the front door of the warehouse.

"I wish him luck." Stated Lee causing Jimmy to role his eyes at his statement.

"Do you really?" he asked while Lee shook his head.

"I wish him luck on coming back alive, but not so much everyone else." He shot back while Alison looked to the group confusingly.

"Wait, you're not going to help him?" she asked causing a few seconds of silence amongst the BSU members before they all broke out into laughter while Alison, Ana, Vasiliy, and Kyra stood back with mixed looks on their faces.

"You have a great sense of humor." Stated David with a chuckle.

"I'm serious, you boys have an alliance with them." Alison shot back.

"No we have a truce with them not an alliance. The difference Is, with a truce we agreed to stay out of each other's sights and we won't blow each other's heads off. With an alliance that would mean we would have to help them and I doubt we have any friend within the Ass-Takers." Lee shot back.

"But Felix-." Alison let out.

"Made his choice, if he wants to fight with them he can fight with them. Whatever floats his boat." Shot Jimmy.

"Or sinks it." Added Eddy with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Truth of the matter is I got no friends in that parish or love for anyone there. So if someone wants to wipe them out, let them do it." Stated Jimmy.

"Besides either way this battle will go is a win win for us. The Azteca's get wiped out the GA did us a favor, they hold their own we can move on the GA and finish them off with one swoop." Replied Lee.

"You guys,-!" Alison let out before moving to storm out of the room only for Davey and Eddy to block her path.

"Like we're really gonna let you run off into a gun battle." Stated David while Alison growled at the man.

"She's not going alone." Yelled Ana to the shock of the BSU members. "If you won't go with her I will, how does that sound?" she asked while Lee sent a look to Alison then back to Ana.

"If we tried to hold you here you're just gonna kick our asses and freeze our bank accounts aren't you?" asked Lee while Ana nodded her heads.

"And I'm gonna cut you out of the next three jobs." She added causing Lee to remain silent before stepping aside and allowing the woman to step past him and walk Alison out of the building.

"Mark's gonna kill us when he finds out about this isn't he?" asked Buck as Jimmy, Lee, Davey, and Eddy sent looks to the man.

"What?" he asked.

"That's kinda the point to this." The Chinese man stated with a smug smile that mimicked Ana's before he pulled out his cellphone and started to write a text.

 **Elsewhere**

On the otherside of the 17th Ward Rico found himself standing shirtless in front of his bathroom mirror with his hand rubbing against his side from where he got stabbed.

As he looked at the wound he couldn't help but to think of Stanley. The young Balla had been buried just a few days before his eighteenth. The news didn't spread well within the Ballas, and many of the gangsters wanted to fight and Rico was more then happy to lead them into battle against the Midwestern foe.

He'd die for his hood, he'd die for his homies, and he'd die with his finger on the trigger. He was just waiting for the call and as he turned his head to the right his call for war seemed to be getting answered.

 **Frenchtown**

As the evening sun seemed to loom overhead Joe couldn't help but to stare out the window of his Downtown Apartment as it went down. The sight was beautiful but to him it was ugly because of the dark feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It was actually known around town that Joe's grandmother was heavily involved in Voodoo, many didn't know or believe that woman had sold the soul of her late husband and shed his blood so that Joe and his family would rise to success. Joe himself didn't believe it most days despite his position as New Arcadia's Kingpin.

He did believe that there was some truth in Voodoo especially now because the air seemed to stink of bad mojo. It was physically stinking, but their seemed to be this bad aura in the air that many couldn't smell but he could and he'd been smelling it since hearing the news of the attack against the Azteca's.

He didn't know why, but he could sense that something was gonna happen at during that battle and it would lead to his own demise and the destruction of everything he's built.

Voodoo, to some it was a dark and dangerous practice associated with witchcraft. Many didn't know that those were two different concepts witchcraft was a European concept while Voodoo was African. Some would argue being a witch was cool while others would curse Voodoo.

There was something that came with Voodoo that many did understand, one may get ahead by means of blood sacrifices, but there is always going to be someone who lost their soul a long time ago and was destined to trump you.

Whenever he thought of the Roman Family that seemed to be their case. Like his own the Roman Family is deeply embedded within the heart of Louisiana and New Arcadia. From the slave ships, the slave riots, the Civil War, reconstruction, prohibition, and the new millennia the Roman Family has always been associated with Louisiana. Sometimes good, most times bad. To Joe they were bad.

Many have tried to kill them, but instead of dying they multiplied and only seemed to get stronger with age. Whether Joe wanted to admit it or not, the Roman Family would be his end if not at the hands of Marcus someone else would…and they would lead New Arcadia into a new age.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

As Miguel walked out of his safe house he quickly noticed Cruz, Felix, Adahy, and several other Azteca's and Vagos sitting by their cars awaiting him.

"We ready to go?" he asked earning nods from the group as Loka rolled over towards them and quickly approached Felix.

"You're not going." He said while eyeing the woman closely.

"You don't control my life puto." She let out while Felix gave a low growl.

"Look I know you want payback for what happened to Lady Joker, Dede, and Angel, but outta all of this you're-." he started before she cut him off.

"What useless because I'm in a wheelchair?" she asked with venom in her tone while Felix remained silent.

"Face it Cabron, this is my life it was my life before the wheelchair and before you. So get used to it." She let out before rolling past Felix who couldn't help but to bite his lip in anger.

As the group started to load up in their cars though they were taken off-guard by a loud honking sound that caused them to whip their heads around and notice a black car speeding into their neighborhood. This sight didn't seem to sit well with the mostly Mexican and Honduran gangsters who quickly drew their guns and went to raise them at the car that came to a screeching halt.

Instead of seeing an African American gangster coming out with a gun the group was shocked to see a redheaded Caucasian woman step out with a Chinese woman at her side.

"The hell are you doing here?" asked Felix as he lowered his gun while Miguel and the others kept their guns trained on the women.

"To warn you." Said Alison before she looked to the Azteca and Vagos members who kept their guns trained on her. "The GA, they're coming and so are some guys from the 4th Ward and they're carrying enough men and firepower to wipe you out." She let out to the confusion of a few of the Azteca's.

"Like I'm really gonna listen to your ass bitch." Miguel let out while keeping his gun aimed at the woman's head.

"If I were you I'd watch where you point that gun." Ana let out while eyeing the man closely with her usual smug smile. "You should know by now just how bad those that do that are." She added while Miguel gave a low groan.

"Your bitch ain't here to help you. You're trespassing in our Varrio and if you haven't noticed there's more of us then you." Miguel shot out while Alison looked around and noticed the number of guns trained on them. "So if I were you I'd start walking unless you want to leave in a pine box." He added.

"Felix say something." Alison let out while looking to the man of Quechan descent who remained quiet before finally speaking out.

"You should leave Ali, now." He let out while the FIB Agent stood in silence with Ana beside her.

"I came here to warn you." she declared.

"And I don't give a damn." Miguel shot back with anger in his tone. "Because if you're forgetting you Mayate fucking bitch you shot me." He added.

"After you tried to kidnap me." She shot back while watching Miguel pull back the hammer on his gun. In her mind she was scared, for her life and for Ana's but she knew fear wouldn't mean anything if she didn't stop this. As she looked around the group of gangsters her eyes fell quickly fell on Cruz and noticed that he was having an inward debate amongst himself.

"You, you're hearing me out." She said while looking to Cruz who noticed that he was now in the hot seat.

"Maybe she's worth hearing ese." Cruz whispered out to Miguel who didn't seem to want to listen to reason.

"Fuck her." He said before moving to fire his gun causing Ana to draw her own but before Miguel could fire off a single shot a loud bang quickly caught everyone off guard and caused them to look around and quickly notice one of the Azteca member's falling down with a bullet hole in the center of his head. The man was a rather tall man of Mexican descent so when he hit the ground the sound was equal to that of a bag of bricks being dropped.

"That's one!" said Lonzo as he looked out the scope of his Sniper Rifle.

"TAKE COVER!" Felix yelled out before grabbing Loka and forcing her into cover behind one of the cars while Ana pulled Alison to the ground just as a barrage of bullets started to sound off as masked members of the Gangster Apostles and guys from the 4th Ward came from around the houses blasting from almost all directions at the Azteca and Vagos.

"Damn!" yelled Adahy as he watched a Vago get hit three times in the chest before blindly firing his Pistol from the side of the car and managing to hit one GA member in the knee and cause him to fall forward in pain as the bullet ripped through his body and actually tore muscle from his bone.

"Kill these fucking Chavalas." Miguel yelled out before popping the trunk of his car and quickly pulling out his M16A2 Assault Rifle and getting into a firing position from alongside the car and firing off five rounds that managed to hit a 4th Ward, who was wearing an all-black mask but with a white t-shirt and baggy blue jeans, with four shots in the chest and face.

While he layed down fire Cruz and a few other gangsters managed to get into the trunk of their own cars and bring their heavier weapons into the fight.

"Get outta the fucking barrio." Cruz yelled out while firing his MP5 Submachine Gun from behind cover and striking a GA member several times in the chest. This seemed to anger the 4th Ward gangster who was standing behind him. The man was a rather large man with a shaved head and firing a Remington 870 almost like a madman.

"Fuck your barrio this our fucking town and we coming for your block next bitch." He yelled out before racking his Shotgun and managing to hit the side of the car Cruz was using for cover. Before he could fire off another shot though he was taken out by several 9mm rounds drilling him in the chest and stomach courtesy of Loka who wasn't afraid to make her presence felt in this gun battle.

"You ain't cabron." She yelled out before firing off three more shots before being grabbed by Felix who forcibly pulled her into cover behind a car.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked while looking to the woman.

"This my barrio and these are my homies, so I'm going to do something when there's some assholes knocking at the front door if you aren't." she yelled out while Felix rolled his eyes in anger before drawing his P226 Assault Rifle that Adahy had given him before rolling from cover and taking up a firing position and hitting a 4th Ward member with a single shot to the head that actually left a skid mark in the middle of his forehead.

The man of Quechan descent then fired off nine more rounds in total and managed to hit three more 4th Ward soldier and an Apostle who was dressed in green and blue and shooting at him with a Micro SMG. The gangster was taken out by three shots to the head and chest and sooner another mimicked what happened to him as Felix continued his onslaught.

Felix wasn't an Azteca member and aside from Miguel, Loka, and a few others he wasn't truly friends with many of them, some he didn't even know their names. They weren't the reason he was fighting so hard though, he wasn't fighting for himself or the Azteca's. He was fighting for Loka, mostly because he didn't want her to fight.

He wasn't the only one who was getting into a rhythm though, Adahy was also getting into his own little rhythm. He had already dropped three 4th Ward gangsters with fire from his AK-47. As he went to reload though he was almost taken out though as an Apostle carrying a Desert Eagle ran his way before he could get to close though he was taken out by an arrow striking him in the center of his chest.

As he looked down at the arrow in his chest with fear in his eyes Adahy quickly turned his head and noticed Task running at the man with his Quiver raised. The Lakota then swung the weapon as hard as he could at the man's head and watched as it snapped to the right so hard that there not only was there a loud cracking sound but blood literally flew from his mouth along with three of his teeth.

"Where have you been?" asked Adahy as he looked to Task who drew his M9A1 and fired off three shots that hit a dreadlocked New Arcadia gangster in the chest.

"Busy!" the Lakota shot back before taking a side with Adahy. He didn't have a Rifle or any other gun aside from his Pistol because he lost most of them when the GA attacked him, but he did still have one more trick up his sleeve.

"Catch!" he yelled out before tossing something to Adahy that the Creek Warrior quickly caught and looked down to notice that he was given a Hand Grenade. "You've got a stronger arm." Task yelled out while Adahy took a peak from cover and noticed six 4th Ward Gangster using a parked Baller for cover as they rained down gun fire on the Azteca and Vagos who were still taking a brunt of the damage.

"On it!" Adahy yelled out before forcing the pin from the Grenade action hero style before chucking it as hard as he could like a pro Quarterback tossing a football. He didn't hit any of the gangsters like he was intending but he did manage to hit the road and watch with glee as the device rolled underneath the car out of their sights.

 **BOOM**

The explosion was deafening and seemed to be what the brown gangsters needed to turn the fight around as Alison and Ana sat in cover behind Alison's car watching the battle going on around them in shock and awe as the Azteca's and Vagos seemed to be forcing back their enemy.

They then watched as a total of five cars came rolling down the street, three blue and two brown. They now had reinforcements to help them mop up the stragglers but Ana knew in heart that this was their peak before their ultimate fall.

They didn't notice it but if they took a few seconds to look around they'd notice that they'd mostly cut down guys from the 4th Ward with just a few Apostles. It didn't take the IAA Agent long to realize that this was all a part of the GA's strategy. Let them tire themselves out, use up most of their bullets, and show all their cards on the weaker threat so that when the real threat arrived…the term massacre wouldn't be enough to describe their situation.

"Ali we need to go." Ana yelled out to the FIB Agent who seemed to be frozen, not in fear or worry but sheer astonishment. She never felt fear or anything else when being involved in gun battles, but she did feel a sense of amazement at just how they could range from small scale to large. She'd seen a few large-scale shootouts, but never none like this.

This was comparable to a war one would see in a movie or hear about in Vietnamese, never in a place like New Arcadia.

As she watched four Vagos armed with Assault Rifles hop out of one of the cars and shoot down three more Gangsters from the 4th Ward she was quickly snapped back to reality as Ana grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at her. "WE NEED TO GO!" she yelled out just as the two women watched Felix roll over to them and start to fire while using Alison's car as cover.

"I thought I told you to leave." He yelled out before ducking down as an African American man in a long white t-shirt firing an AK-74 nearly made short work of him with four shots aimed for his head that only seemed to hit the front of Alison's car.

"We're not good at hearing." Ana shot back while Felix blindly fired his gun causing the IAA Agent to curse at the sight of him. When it came to blindly firing, there was a seventy thirty chance of actually hitting any target. It was mostly meant to force people to waste bullets and that seemed to be what the Veterans were doing.

"Mark your target." She said to Felix and Ana's confusion. "This is what they want, you to use up all your ammo so that they can finish you off. Mark your targets and only use short controlled burst." She stated to Felix who quickly followed her instructions and set his gun from Full-Auto to Semi and started to pick his targets off one by one.

He didn't want to believe her but he saw truth in her words. This gun battle must have gone on for only a few minutes but he had already blown through three magazines of ammo with most of them missed shots instead of actual hits. As he looked down he realized that he only had two magazines of thirty rounds left and by the way things were looking things were about to get more hectic.

"Cruz, Miguel we need to fallback and rearm." Felix yelled out while Cruz looked at his weapon and noticed that he was on his last magazine. He had kept count of how many he had but in his rage he'd lost count of how many times he must have reloaded and just how many enemies were coming his way.

"No, we've got to push them out of the barrio." Miguel yelled out while firing off another five rounds from his Rifle and managing to hit a New Arcadia gangster in both of his legs before finishing him off with a headshot.

"We'll be defending the barrio with only sticks and stones in the next three minutes if we don't get more bullets." Adahy yelled out while Miguel ignored him and continued to fire.

"MIGUEL!" Loka yelled out before a loud whistling sound caught everyone by surprise and caused them to turn their heads and notice a Rocket speeding through the air towards Miguel before striking the car the man was standing next to and sending it up in a loud explosion that threw him backwards and killed three other Azteca members that were too close to the car.

"Jesus!" said Alison as she, Ana, and Felix watched as Doom stepped from behind one of the house carrying his AT4 Rocket Launcher in one hand. The weapon was still smoking from being fired and had yet to be reloaded, but the former Green Beret didn't care about stepping out into the open because in his mind…this war was over.

"Put um down." He yelled out before watching as Queen came running out from the side of another house with nine other GA members while six cars came speeding down the road filled with well-armed Apostle members.

"Damn it!" Felix yelled under his breath as Lonzo started back firing and managed to drop a Vago member that was shooting from his front porch and cause him to fly backwards and go crashing into the glass window into his home and forcing those inside to scream and cry at the sight of him.

"Finish these motherfuckers off!" Queen yelled while firing her Tactical AR-15 and shooting down two Azteca members who didn't seem to know what hit them until looking down and noticing that they had been shot. The woman then continued her onslaught and hitting a Peewee Azteca who must have been only fifteen year's old.

"Fucking bitch!" Loka yelled out while drawing her Pistol and firing off six shots aimed for the woman and striking her in the side. Luckily she was wearing a vest but the force of the bullets did seem to hurt and as she turned to the woman in the wheelchair she couldn't help but to give a wicked grin.

"Guess I'm doing you a favor putting you out of your misery." She said before pointing her Rifle at Loka and firing off four shots to her surprise though instead of hitting a woman she hit a man. The force of the bullets seemed to cause Felix to give a low grunt, he used up much of strength running to catch the bullets for Loka who seemed shocked by his actions.

Lucky for Felix he was wearing a vest but one of the bullets did manage to tear through it and hit him. This seemed to cause the man to collapse on one knee before pushing the shocked Loka back behind the cover of a car. He pushed her a little too hard because she actually fell out of her chair. He didn't do it intention, but he had to admit he was grateful for it, because at least she was safer on the ground.

"How sweet, but sweet only gets you killed out here." Queen said before pointing her gun back at Felix who was quickly knocked to the ground courtesy of a redheaded Caucasian woman that took Queen by surprise.

"The fuck is a white bitch doing here?" she asked before watching as Alison forced Felix into cover behind her car and quickly started to look him over.

"Damn you're hit." She said while lifting his shirt and revealing the small bullet wound in the side of the man of Quechan descent. "We have to get him to a hospital." The FIB Agent yelled out while looking to Ana whose eyes seemed focus on a particular GA member who was holding a Rocket Launcher with a smug smile on his face.

"You!" she said under her breath while eyeing Doom closely and remembering him as the man who was the reason Mark hadn't been with her these last few months. He was the man who hurt him, he was the man who separated them, he was the man who tried to take him away from her.

This realization seemed to cause Ana to feel actual anger some of which like she's never felt before.

"You!" she continued before reaching behind her back and pulling out Mark's MP7 Submachine Gun and then taking five shots at Doom and actually striking him in the side. He to was wearing a vest though so her shots were almost useless but she did manage to catch his attention and this seemed to draw a smile from him.

"Damn it we got to leave." Yelled Task as he looked down and noticed that he was out of bullets, arrows, and tricks. He then looked to Adahy who was taking cover behind a car while four GA members lit it up with gun fire. The Creek was trapped and Task was useless. The battle was quickly starting to lose in their favor.

"AHH!" Task yelled out as he looked down and noticed that he'd been shot in the arm. The bullet had gone all the way through but it stung the shit out of him and caused much discomfort.

"Damn I missed." Said Lonzo as he drew another bead on Task and went to shoot him in the head but instead of hitting the Lakota he managed to hit Adahy who knocked Task off his feet and to the ground but had taken a round in the shoulder in the process.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled out while grabbing at his shoulder and trying to put pressure on his wound. "Don't say I'd never take a bullet for you." He said jokingly while Task used his good hand to pull him into the safety of the safe house where he noticed a couple of other Azteca and Vagos camping out while Cruz fired his weapon from the window.

"We gotta get out of here ese." He said after firing the last of the bullets for his MP5 and tossing it to the ground before drawing his M9 and firing off three shots that managed to hit a GA member in the face and send his brains splattering across the pavement.

"I think they've blocked off our exits, so we ain't going nowhere." Stated Task as he clutched his arm in pain. "Besides I doubt we'd get two blocks without any real firepower of our own." He added while Adahy nodded his head.

"I guess this is our last stand then." Said Cruz with anger in his voice.

As everything started to return to Miguel he quickly lifted his head and noticed the burned out wreck of the car he was using for cover beside him. There were also a few burned body parts around him to and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"Damn!" he said in a low tone of anger while trying to crawl away from the wreckage while looking up and watching as another Azteca was shot down by a neck shot and a Vago female was hit six times in the chest turning both of his breast into chum.

"No!" he said while watching as Loka fired her pistol from underneath the car and struck an Apostle in the leg before hitting him in the head. He then turned his head to Felix who was lying on the ground while Alison worked to cover his bleeding side and Ana traded bullets with Doom.

"It's okay I'm alright I'm alright." Felix let out while trying to rise to his feet only for Alison to push him back down on his back.

"No you're not you're shot." She let out.

"It's not the first time or the worst." He let out while trying to stand up while Alison sent a look to Ana who was ducking for cover. The sound of shots from Doom's AA-12 seemed to be deafening as he tried his best to hit the tiny Asian woman who seemed to be easily dodging his shots. Unfortunately for Ana though her own weapon was best suited for close range and Doom was a good distance away.

"Shit!" Ana yelled out while ducking for cover as a round from Doom's weapon blew off the side window of Alison's car.

"I hope you got good insurance." Felix let out with a chuckle while forcibly lifting himself off the ground.

"Queen, Lonzo, lay me down some covering fire. I want to send them up in smoke." The Midwestern OG let out before moving to load another Rocket into his launcher while Queen and Lonzo turned their gunfire on Ana, Alison, and Felix.

"Get down!" yelled Felix as he grabbed Alison by the back of her head and forced her down as to avoid the bullets that were coming her way.

"You in the wrong place white girl." Queen yelled out while Felix grabbed Alison by the waist and quickly grabbed her P226 and using it to shoot an Apostle member that was running at them in the head.

"I think she's got it in for you." Felix said while blindly firing the weapon and continuing to clutch his bleeding side.

"Alright I'm loaded, back blast clear." Doom yelled out with a smile before lifting the AT4 Rocket Launcher and aiming it in the direction of Ana, Felix, and Alison.

"Mark will be seeing you soon." Doom yelled out while Ana, Felix, and Alison went wide eyed at the sight of the Rocket aimed in their direction.

"No!" Alison yet out before closing her eyes and awaiting her demise, but instead of hearing the loud whistle of the Rocket firing the group heard the loud bang of a gunshot followed by a loud grunt, then the whistling of a Rocket and an explosion that rained down fire and wood chips on them.

The gunshot came out of nowhere but the grunt seemed to come from Doom who lost control of his Rocket Launcher and ended up missing Alison's car and striking a house next to it.

"Doom what the-." Started Queen before she looking back and noticed the Green Beret had dropped his Rocket Launcher so that he could clutch his bleeding shoulder with his good hand. The man then looked in the direction of where the shot came from and noticed something that made his eyes widen.

"What do you-." Queen started before turning her head as well along with a few other Apostles, surviving Azteca's, and Vagos. The group then grew wide eyed by the what they saw.

"Holy shit!" said Felix causing Alison and Ana to follow his gaze and immediately go wide eyed and notice a lone figure walking the street.

"No gun shows unless I'm invited." Mark let out as he blasted his way onto the battlefield with an emotionless expression on his face and twirling a bullet in his fingers.

"Marcus!" said Alison as she, Ana, Felix, Miguel, Task, Adahy, Cruz, and everyone else on the battlefield took in the sight of the youngest Roman. His appearance had somewhat changed since the last they saw him. His hair that was always cut short was now in a crew cut with just a patch of hair at the top. His face looked also freshly shaved and still had a few bumps from being recent.

He was even wearing a pair of black combat boots, black jeans, and a dark brown leather jacket over his bulletproof vest with a hood that covered the back of his head. Around his waist Mark was also wearing a utility belt that had his M1911 Pistol strapped on his right hip, his Bowie on his back, and some pouches for ammo around his front and side. On his back his CM901 Assault Rifle was strapped down and made Ana and Alison realize that he must have stopped at the warehouse before coming here.

"So whose ass am I gonna blow away first?" Mark asked while flicking the bullet in between his fingers in the air, creating a loud clanging noise in the process, he then snatched the bullet out of the air and eyeing the group angrily.

"So you finally come back to bite the bullet?" asked Queen as Doom eyed the youngest Roman angrily.

"Yeah, but I won't do it with an ambush." Mark shot back with anger in his tone. "You made your move now I'll make mine." He added while pulling his Assault Rifle off his back.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that while outnumbered?" Queen asked with confidence in her tone while Mark merely lifted up his Rifle and looked out the scope.

"With bullets." Mark shot back.

"KILL HIM-!" Queen started before being hit in the chest by three shots to the chest knocked her on the ground.

"What the-." Started Doom before a series of battle cries filled the neighborhood as Marrick, Keegan, Courtney, and seven other members of the Roman Boyz came running from around the corner of a house firing off their guns and killing three Apostles and forcing two more to run and gun.

"We back motherfuckers and we putting all you bitches in the ground, you ain't going home you dying here." Marrick yelled out with venom in his tone while firing his Rifle at a fleeing Apostle and hitting him four times in the back while three other sent a barrage of rounds his way before turning their attention to Courtney who gave him covering fire.

"Move!" Felix yelled out breaking away from Alison and moving to grab an M4 that one of the dead Apostles had dropped. As he went to grab it though an Apostle with a Shotgun was making a break for him before he could squeeze the trigger on his gun he gave a loud shriek of pain as a Shotgun blast struck him in his right side and sent him falling to the ground.

The man of Quechan descent quickly turned his head around and was quite surprised to see a familiar Chinese man with a Tactical Mossberg rushing down the street with three Ballas behind him.

"Push forward and wipe them out." Lee yelled out while the Ballas behind him continued to fire on the Midwestern and 4th Ward gangsters. "Buck stay close to me." He added causing the younger BSU member to nod his head before following his order.

"Move we got your back." Davey and Eddy yelled out as the two of them layed down a barrage of covering fire at any Apostle who got in their way causing Doom to rush and grab the downed Queen and notice that one of the rounds had went through her vest.

"Motherfuckers have got us outmanned." Queen yelled out while giving loud grunts as Task looked up from his downed position and notice a GA member with an M16 that was running for him get shot in the back of the head.

"On your feet the fight isn't done brother." The BSU member yelled out before picking up the Rifle and tossing it at Task who quickly caught it. The Lakota's arm was still hurting from the gunshot wound but that was dampening his will to go on. He quickly lifted up the gun and after firing his first ten rounds manage to drop two more 4th Ward Gangsters and an Apostle in the process.

The New Arcadia Gangsters and BSU weren't the only one's getting into the fight as Felix finally found himself getting into a firing position and managing to drop two Apostles with shots to the back. Adahy also got into the mix firing off his last remaining rounds for his AK before pulling a magazine off a dead Apostle and started to charge back into the fight with Cruz and a few of the Azteca's and Vagos who were inside of the house taking cover.

"Motherfuckers." Yelled Doom as he grabbed Queen's gun and blindly fired from cover while two Ballas and a Roman Boyz member with a shaved head and long beard fired on him. He managed to hit the Roman with a shot to the chest while two more GA members that moved to cover him as Loka finally managed to get back in her wheelchair and fire off a shot that hit a gangster in the head.

"Where the fuck is Lonzo?" asked Queen as the Sniper Veteran found himself ducking rounds from both Task, Adahy, and Jimmy who were barraging him with rounds before stopping their onslaught as he ran for cover.

"Fuck these motherfuckers." Marrick yelled out as he and Keegan tore through the streets with round after round of gunfire that caused everyone to duck for cover.

"Fucking Roman-." Started a 4th Ward Gangster before his head exploded from behind as Lady Joker stood behind him with a smoking Pistol in her hand. She was still on her cane, but that wasn't going to detour her from joining in this fight and getting revenge on those that hurt her sister.

"GO GO GO!" Lee yelled out as he, Robbie, Buck, Rico, and three Balla members rushed around a corner and shot down three more gangsters with shots to the chest and back.

"Lookout!" Alison yelled out as a 4th Ward Gangster ran up on Felix who had run out dry on ammo but before he could fire off a shot the man of Quechan descent struck him over the head with the butt of his Rifle before watching the man hit the ground hard with a bullet wound to the side of his head.

"Marcus!" said Alison causing Felix to turn his head and notice the youngest Roman standing next to him with his Rifle raised. As Alison looked to the duo she watched as they both gave each other silent nods before watching as Mark pulled out a magazine of ammo before tossing it to Felix who quickly caught it.

The youngest Roman then fired off three shots that managed to hit a GA member in the face and chest, he then grabbed Alison by the back of her shirt and forcibly pulled her back against her car to the surprise of Alison who looked at the youngest Roman with wide eyes before watching him run off and press his attack.

"Fuck you bitches." A GA member with a mouth full of gold teeth yelled as he took cover behind another car while Courtney and Lady Joker fired on him. Despite the cover the man was easily killed by the sheer force of the rounds that easily tore through the car and hit him while he was down.

"Ana!" Buck yelled out causing the Chinese IAA Agent to turn her head as Lonzo fired three rounds from his Pistol her way. As she braced for the hits though she was taken off-guard by the realization that she wasn't hit but was in fact covered by a large shadow. As she looked up she quickly realized that the shadow belonged to the youngest Roman who had taken all three shots in the vest. He used his body as a human shield for Ana, a sight she wasn't too surprised of seeing Mark had gained a very big reputation for standing in front of bullets for her.

"Never point a gun at this one." Mark yelled out while Lonzo continued to squeeze the trigger on the gun only to find that it was empty. This sight seemed to bring a smile to the face of Mark who quickly slide his gun back to its position on his back. He then held up his fist in a boxing stance before smiling at Lonzo.

"Take your best shot." He said while Lonzo gave a low chuckle. He was Army and Mark was just another gunman from the hood with more luck then skill. He could easily take him…or so he thought.

As he charged Mark with his fist ready to throw a blow Mark quickly sidestepped him and using all of his strength he threw a palm strike that hit Lonzo clean in the elbow and caused a loud popping sound that seemed to turn everyone's stomachs and stop their fighting for a few seconds to look to Lonzo.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK-!" he screamed while rolling on the ground in pain clutching his elbow as hard as he could while Mark stood over him with a satisfied smile on his face. He had learned that move while training with Sam down in Mexico and knew first hand just how much pain Lonzo was in. Lucky for Mark, Sam held back when he did it to him but he didn't hold anything back for Lonzo who he noticed was clutching the broken bone that was someone protruding from his elbow joint.

"Damn man, you should really drink more milk. You know that shit strengths your bones and helps prevents them from snapping like that. You know since I had that compound fracture in my hand I drink a glass of milk everyday just to prevent that." Mark let out with a sinister smile and chuckle as he stomped down on Lonzo's injured arm and caused him to let out another loud shriek.

"God!" said Ana as she looked at Mark and watched as he grabbed his Rifle and moved to stand over Lonzo.

"I'm sorry look at me beating you to up without never formally introducing myself." He said while pointing the barrel of the gun in between Lonzo's eyes. "Hello my name is Marcus Roman, and I'm pleased to shoot you." Mark let out before moving to squeeze the trigger on his gun only to be stopped by Ana pulling him to the ground as Doom sent a barrage of rounds his way.

With Mark out of the way and Doom laying down covering fire, two GA members took the chance to grab Lonzo and carry him back to one of their cars where the remaining Gangster Apostles were preparing to retreat.

"They're running Carnales, push them all the way back." Cruz yelled out as he, Adahy, Felix, and a few other Azteca and Vagos loaded up their guns and started to chase the fleeing vehicles.

"Damn it!" said Miguel as he struggled to stand on his feet while his ears continued to ring and his vision remained blurry. His senses were distorted but he was still able to make out the sight of the BSU, Ballas, and Roman Boyz members fighting alongside the Azteca's and Vagos and helping to push out the Gangster Apostles.

"Fuck you bitches." Yelled a GA member who stuck his middle finger out the window of his car as it rode down the street before he could put it back in though he felt a sharp pain go through his body as Lady Joker fired a single round from her Pistol that blew the man's finger clean off his hand.

"Dumbass." Said Keegan with a chuckle as he and the others watched as the last vehicle of GA members disappeared down the road.

"Hell yeah run bitches, just know we're coming for all of you though!" Marrick yelled out with anger in his tone as Cruz, Adahy, Loka, Lady Joker, and a few other Vagos and Azteca's walked over to Miguel and helped the man to his feet while noticing the shook up state he was still in.

"Fuck!" he said while falling back down to one knee while feeling a sharp pain in his head and then reaching back to notice there was blood leaking from the back of his head.

"It hurts at first but everything should return to normal in a few days." Stated Mark causing the brown gangsters to turn their heads and notice Mark standing behind them with Lee, Jimmy, Marrick, Keegan, Robbie, and Buck by his side.

The group didn't know what to expect right now, they didn't know if Mark was actually here to help or finish them off because right now nothing was stopping him and he knew that.

To their shock though Mark merely pulled another magazine of ammo from his vest and tossed it to Felix who easily caught it and looked at him confusingly.

"The 4th Ward are in control of a brothel on Twinet Drive. It doubles as a pool hall, but on the top floor is where the action really happens." Mark stated to the confusion of the group. "You'll find your girl there." He added to their shock and surprise before they watched him turn around and start to approach his men.

"Security should be light at the moment so you might not get a big battle when you go in." Mark he added with a chuckle while continuing to walk away from them.

"Marcus, why did you help us?" asked Cruz causing Mark to stop in his tracks while Alison and Ana watched him closely.

"I asked the same question." Said Lee as he looked away from the group with a chuckle.

 **("Porque ahora estamos.")**

" **Because now we're even**." Mark shot back to the shock of many who looked at him confusingly. They knew the youngest Roman was bilingual with his fluency in English and French but to hear him speaking Spanish caught them by surprise. The group then lifted their heads and watched as the storm clouds that had formed earlier started to bring a downpour of rain that started to turn the blood covered streets wet with a red liquid.

"Only in Louisiana can a sunny day turn rainy. How I missed it." Mark said with a half-smile before the sound of police sirens started to fill the air and caused all of them to feel their feeling of flight overtake them.

"Fall back to your respective hoods, I'll call of you later." Mark shot back earning nods from the Ballas and Roman Boyz members who ran off to their own vehicles while the BSU members did the same with Ana and Alison hopping in what remained of Alison's car and driving out of the neighborhood while Felix and the others drove out of the neighborhood.

 **2 Hours Later**

The sound of wood splintering seemed to fill the air as Task, Adahy, Felix, and Cruz found themselves kicking in the door of a pool hall in the 4th Ward and watching as a man who was shooting pool quickly went to reach under his table for a gun.

Before he could get off a shot though he was taken out by five shots from Task who quickly moved past the man and mowed down another gangster with three shots to his chest while Adahy shot down another with a headshot.

"You Cabrones are dead." Felix yelled out before shooting a Gangster in the leg before grabbing him by the throat then tossing him out the window of the building and crashing onto the streets.

"Do you know whose place this is?" asked a light skinned African American man who was wearing a brown suit and top hat and gave off the impression that he was a pimp.

"Not yours puto." Said Cruz as he fired a single shot from his Pistol and hit the man in the testicles causing him to let out a loud howl of pain like a bat out of hell.

"Keep an eye on him, I got an idea for him." The Vago leader shot back while he made his way upstairs with Felix.

As they reached the upstairs portion of the pool hall they noticed that there were five doors that led to rooms that made up the area. After opening the door to the first room they quickly spotted a crying African American woman sitting on the floor next to another woman who obviously had OD'd. The duo then made their way to the next room where they noticed a Caucasian woman holding a half-nude African American woman with long black dreadlocks to her chest in a sorta mock form of protection.

"Jesus Christ." Said Felix as he and Cruz moved to the next room and noticed a woman of Vietnamese descent lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

The next room was empty but as they moved for the last door they were taken by surprise to see a half-naked African American man holding a lamp shed over his head while a familiar Mexican girl lie on the bed next to him.

"Wait maybe we can talk this out." He said only to be interrupted as Cruz emptied his magazine into the chest of the man before moving to the unconscious woman Angel and picking her up in his arms.

"Come on I got her." He said while Felix led them downstairs where they noticed Task and Adahy still with their guns trained on the man.

"Let's go!" he said while Task looked back at the pimp.

"So y'all just gonna let me go?" he asked with a cocky smile without noticing Adahy moving to stand over him with a Pool Stick in his hands.

"You don't deserve it." Adahy shot out before forcibly bringing the stick down and burying it deep into the nape of the man's neck so deep that it tore through his Spinal Cord and actually cut through parts of his Cerebellum in the process.

"Piece of shit." He added before spitting on the man and leaving him on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive back to the Fishery wasn't long for Ana and Alison as the two women jumped out of Alison's bullet reddened car before making their way inside of the warehouse where they noticed Link and Manfred talking with Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, Buck, and Robbie.

"Where is he?" asked Ana with a hint of venom in her tone as she approached the boys who quickly took steps back to avoid her visibly anger.

"He's not here." Said Davey as Ana eyed him and caused him to go stiff. "Neither is Lee they had to make a detour, where none of us know. Only that they'll be back within a few hours and that they're coming back here." He let out while Jimmy chuckled.

"Pussy!" said Buck earning a hard slap to the back of the head courtesy of Ana who pointed her finger at him and told him to watch his mouth.

"How long has he been here?" asked Alison as she eyed the BSU members closely.

"A few hours, he showed up like right after you guys left for the heist." Stated Manfred earning the attention of both women. "I told him about the attack the GA was planning and he started rallying the troops." He added.

"He came to us after you left and gave us the order to help them, despite us not liking it." Stated Jimmy as Ana looked to Link.

"How long have you known he was back in the states?" she asked while stepping to him with a huff.

"I didn't know until now, Mark wasn't in contact with any of us." he shot back while the two women stood in silence.

"Well then I guess we're going to be waiting here." Declared Ana while the BSU members nodded their heads.

"Alright while you're doing that we're gonna go get that safe before it's washed back out into the river." Stated Eddy before he, Davey, Robbie, and Buck made their way out of the building.

"If it makes you feel any better he's looking forward to seeing you both." Link shot out before walking away and leaving the two women to themselves.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of Lonzo's screams seemed to fill the air of a house in the 4th Ward as he found himself being checked out by a female doctor who was the relative of Fatman. The man's arm was clearly broken and they were doing their best to try and snap the bone back into place without giving him surgery.

Doom and Queen had already been patched up and were now soaking in the anger rage that came with today's failure and so were Mookie and Fatman. The 4th Ward OG's had lost almost twenty men today at the hands of the Azteca's and their late arriving allies.

To make their situation worse they had lost one of their best brothers so not only were they down in soldiers but also took a big pay cut.

The tension in the air was so thick Muujai actually had to walk out of the room to make his phone call or else he risked being lashed out at by the surviving gangsters.

"He's back brother Joseph." he said while looking out to the streets and watching people go by. "We prepared for this, but we didn't prepare for the situation being this big. Marcus Roman has revealed himself and his men but his family still has influence in this city and now he's made allies with the Ballas and it looks like the Azteca's and the Vagos." He stated while Joe's voice filled his ears.

"Doom and Queen are still alive but Lonzo is in pretty bad shape. It would seem this situation is getting more worse then we foresaw, but no matter we'll wipe them out soon." He stated. "Be on your guard though brother Joseph, we don't know where those Heathens will strike next." Muujai finished before hanging up his phone.

"Yeah I won't forget." Said Joe as he hung up his phone while not taking his eyes off Mark and Lee who stood before him with smiles on their faces.

"Well now that the Somali isn't here we can talk." Said Mark as he grabbed Joe's phone and tossed it against the wall with enough force to shatter it.

"Who sold me out Slim or my idiot nephew?" Joe asked while Lee chuckled.

"Slim from New Arcadia he ain't gonna bow to no Midwestern fucks like you." Stated Lee as he eyed Joe closely. "As for Cake we haven't gotten to him yet, but if we do we already know whose side he's gonna take. He's a grown man and he ain't gonna just let some pricks from out of state dictate his life." He added while Joe turned to Mark who had made his way into Joe's kitchen and started to raid his refrigerator.

"If you're gonna kill me Mark just go ahead and do it." Joe shot out while Mark made his way out of the kitchen eating a sandwich he made and holding a jug of milk.

"I'm not here to kill you Joe." Mark replied while Joe looked at him with a confused look. "I know at the end of the day, you're just a puppet for the BGA and when they're through with you they're just gonna toss you aside." He added before standing before Joe who eyed him angrily.

"I'm here to make you an offer." He replied while Joe eyed him closely. "You rode the fence so you're gonna get impaled eventually, but my offer for you is this. You do something for me down the line and I let you live a little longer."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You don't get to ask that question." Lee shot back. "Just know we're gonna ask you some favors and you better deliver." He added.

"And if you don't." Mark started before taking a big sip from the jug of milk while Lee grabbed Joe by his hair and forced his head back and his mouth open while Mark stomped down on Joe's legs to pin him to the ground.

"Come on growing boy take it like a man." The Creole shot out before starting to pour the milk into the mouth of Joe who started to gag and convulse on it. "Growing boy, growing boy." He added before Lee let him go and watched as Joe managed to spit it out on the floor and coughing in the process.

"This is just a message Joe, you can either work with us or against us. Next time it won't be milk, I'm still debating between gasoline or anti-freeze so I suggest you let that sink in before we call you." Mark let out before looking to Lee who nodded his head before following the youngest Roman out of Joe's apartment.

"Talk about one hell of a message." Lee declared. "For a second I thought you were really gonna kill him."

"Nah we need him, whether I want to admit it or not he's gonna play a big role for things to come if we want to get ahead in this city." Mark shot back while Lee chuckled before following the youngest Roman past two dead African American men who were guarding the entrance to Joe's apartment before meeting their ends with bullet holes in their heads.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The ringing in his ears had finally stopped, but Miguel's head still felt like a freight train had gone right through it. This pain was none like he'd ever felt before, he'd been near explosions before but known never left him feeling this bad. He should be counting his blessing though he was still alive, the Azteca's and Vagos took some serious losses but they were still around.

Cruz had to put a few of his Soldados on loan to the Azteca's though. They took the most losses in the attack and were almost completely wiped off the map, so they needed to bolster their numbers and Cruz was happy to help with that.

The feeling of what happened today still hurt him though. The Gangster Apostles nearly wiped them out in one swoop, but what made it worse for him was the fact that the same Mayate who was his reason for being in Louisiana came to his rescue. He hated Mark, Lee, and all those Hijo de Putas.

They saved them but he figured there had to be some ulterior motive to their plan.

Before he could think more on the matter his eyes quickly fell on his couch where he noticed Lady Joker comforted Angel who lay sleeping after waking up and going into a fit of crying. He could never see himself thanking Marcus for helping to find her but he was grateful that he did. He'd given on the girl and written her off as dead because of what happened to her sister.

Before he could think more on the matter though he was taken off-guard by Cruz approaching him from behind and taking a stand beside him.

"How's the head?" he asked while Miguel slowly rubbed the back of his head.

"Still…hurts." He said before trailing off for a few seconds while Cruz nodded his head before looking back at Lady Joker and Angel.

"Don't tear yourself up about this. You were convinced she was dead and I had to admit so was eye." Cruz let out while Miguel nodded his head.

"I fucked up!" he let out while feeling a jolt of pain in his head.

"We all fuckup, that the thing about being an OG. When you wear the crown you're gonna have to send homies to their end whether it be prison or the grave." Cruz stated before handing Miguel a beer.

"You're still young at this mijo, but as you get older you'll learn." He replied while Miguel nodded his head before the duo watched as Adahy approached Lady Joker and Angel while Felix and Task stood by watching as Angel started to stir awake before her eyes fell on Adahy.

"I know this maybe tough to ask of you-." He started before all eyes fell on him. "How did she go out…Dede?" he asked while Angel took a few seconds to find her voice before finally speaking.

"Fighting." She let to the surprise of the group. "They took us to this warehouse and when they started to undress us they saw our tats and figured we were Azteca's. Originally they said they were gonna have their fun with us for the night and let us go in the morning but after seeing that they decided to turn us completely out." She started while everyone noticed the hurt in her voice.

"When they tried to rape us I was tied up but Dede fought all the way through. She was scratching, screaming, and biting." She said with a slight smile before giving a slight whimper. "Then one of the guys hit her over the head with something, I think it was a pipe. He hit her so hard, that she was left paralyzed. She still had a pulse and was breathing but she couldn't move." She then gave another whimper as a tear started to fall from her eye while Miguel, Cruz, and the others watched her closely.

"I watched them take turns with her, while she couldn't move and was left defenseless. They took advantage of her and all she could do was cry." She added while lowering her head. "After that they argued about keeping her and they decided she was useless. So they beat her death with the pipe and took her away." She let out before finally breaking out into tears and falling in Lady Jokers arms while Adahy lowered his head along with the other people in the room.

"What are we going to do about this Miguel?" Adahy asked while looking back at the man.

"I gotta make a phone call." He let out before moving to the next room. He didn't like the idea of calling for help, but he didn't have much of a choice now.

"Papa…we need you." He said while trailing off as he spoke.

 **2** **nd** **Ward**

The drive back home wasn't long for Alison who found herself marching up her front porch in a huff of anger and sadness. Marcus nor Lee returned to the warehouse and she had to return home before Steve got back and noticed that she was gone. She was angry with him, but at the same time she just wanted to speak with the youngest Roman. Today was her first day seeing him in over six months and she needed to talk to him.

As she opened the door to her home though she was taken by surprise to see a familiar Creole standing looking out her window. The man then turned to look back at her and as his brown eyes met her sparkling blues she couldn't help but to fall into his glare.

"I missed you." Mark let out causing Alison to go wide eyed before feeling a slight blush.

Then in a move that caught her by surprise, she quickly rushed to the otherside of the room and ran directly into the arms of the youngest Roman who wrapped her ups while taking in the feeling of Alison's tears staining his black t-shirt. The feeling of tears, her shaking body, and her fingernails digging into him made Mark feel a hint of anger at himself. He knew the FIB Agent was going to be worried about him but he never figured this bad.

"I'm here now." Added while Alison hit him over the chest with a closed fist and yelled to him.

"You asshole, it's been six months six fucking months without a call, text, or email. I thought you were, I thought you died when that Rocket hit that building, and you promised me you would come back to me. YOU PROMISED." She yelled out while her tears stained her cheeks and her words sliced into Mark who seemed only able to stand still. "Do you know what I've been through, what you did to me?" she asked with more rage in her tone.

"No, but I want to." He replied while moving to wipe the tears away from Alison's cheeks with his thumb. "I wasn't here to protect you and I left you worried, but I'm here now…and things are gonna change." He added earning a loud scoff from Alison.

"What you're gonna kill everyone than take things over and start running things in New Arcadia, because that's all I'm thinking will happen." She shot out while Mark lowered his head.

"One part of that is right." He replied while Alison gave him a confused look.

"Your friend is probably on his way back, so I should get going. Just know that things are going to be different soon." He let out while letting Alison go and moving to walk away only to be stopped by the woman.

"How different?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Different for all of us." He shot back while Alison eyed him closely before letting him go and watching as he turned his back on her.

"Marcus-!" she called out just as Mark started to walk away from her. As he turned back to face her he quickly noticed that the woman was standing directly behind him with her gaze looking directly up at him.

Then in a swift move she reached out to stroke Mark's right cheek and cause him to let out a low growl while Alison moved closer to him until her chest was literally pressed against his own and their faces were mere inches apart from each other. They could feel each-others breath on their own skin whenever the other exhaled.

They could also catch others aroma's. With Alison to Mark she smelt like a combination of sweat and strawberry while Mark Alison caught the familiar scent of gunpowder that seemed to cover his body. Marcus didn't have to be an animal to tell that the woman was aroused and didn't want him to leave and in truth he was the same.

He may have been in Mexico but he it's been well over six months since he last felt the touch of a woman especially at this close. He had to blow off some steam, but he knew now was not the right time for that.

"We shouldn't." he let out while moving his mouth down to run his lips over Alison's forehead while she remained silent before moving to place her right hand over his heart and feeling it beating in his chest. Once they both felt skin-to-skin contact they, they closed their eyes as Alison's heart leaped in her she chest while Mark ran his hands over her shoulders.

"I know, but…just hold me for a few more seconds." Those weren't the exact words she wanted to say. In truth she didn't want him to leave her not tonight or ever again.

Being a good soldier, Mark followed her instructions and moved his hands from the woman's shoulders sending shivers down her body as his hands found his way to her lower back. She became alarmed though when he moved his hands around her thighs and gave a loud gasp as Mark lifted her up to his eye level.

This move shocked her, she was in a compromised position with the youngest Roman who moved his lips from her forehead so that he could stare in her lust filled eyes. Then in a small move he planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose catching her by surprise. She then gave a low moan as she felt the tent that was already starting to pitch in his pants rub against her clothed vulva causing a small sliver of pleasure to Alison.

She wanted to go further with him but her mind told her to stop him, those thoughts then diminished as Mark brushed his lips against her, begging for a kiss and Alison soon moved to give him one but before their lips could make contact the sound of a car pulling up in front of the home caused Alison's eyes to widen as Mark dropped her back onto her feet.

"I should go." He said before moving so that he could walk out of the back door while Alison stood in silent frustration and sadness that he was leaving her after getting her so worked up merely by his touch.

The sound of the front door opening seemed to break Alison from her trance as Steve walked into the room with a smile on his face as he noticed the woman standing in the middle of the room.

"Hey baby!" he said before moving to give Alison a quick kiss that the woman believed belonged to another and was stolen from them.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Good, we managed to pull some DNA off the dead girl we found outside of the city and have some matches in the system." He replied to the woman's shock and surprise as she turned to face him.

"Really?" she asked earning a nod from Steve.

"Looks like things are turning up for us." He replied while Alison nodded her head.

"Yes they are." She let out while thinking of the youngest Roman.

 **17th Ward**

The drive back to the warehouse wasn't long for Mark as he parked his black Duke in front of the building where he noticed Lee, Jimmy, Link, Manfred, Buck, Robbie, Davey, and Eddy standing out front of the building talking amongst themselves.

"Glad to see the bands back together." Mark greeted while stepping out of the car and approaching the group.

"Next time you want to leave give us heads up on when you're coming back." Manfred shot out while Mark gave a low chuckle.

"Yeah I was down there a lot longer than I thought I was gonna be." He shot back while Mark turned his attention to the newest arriving BSU member.

"Robbie good to see you again brother." He said while moving to hug the man.

"Glad to see you haven't changed too much mano." He said while Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't here to give you a tour of the city. Good to see thought that you've had a warm welcome while here though." he shot back while Robbie chuckled.

"So why are you all out here?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Ana put us out." Link shot back while Mark gave them confused looks.

"You forget there's only one bed here so most of us have been sleeping on the floor in the upstairs apartment, but Ana threw us out tonight." Davey replied.

"Told us to get a hotel." Added Eddy.

"Guess she doesn't want you all to see her kick my ass." Mark shot back while the group chuckled.

"I doubt it'll be that bad." Said Jimmy before the group heard a loud clatter and noticed Ana stepping out of the warehouse with an angry look in her eyes.

"Go away!" she yelled out to the BSU members who stepped away from Mark and watched as he turned to Ana while the BSU members walked away from the duo.

"Hey!" he greeted while watching Ana fold her arms over her chest.

"How was Mexico?" she asked with little emotion in her tone.

"Not too bad, the air is dry and I don't like that but I got by." He replied.

"You could have called us, we were worried about you." She let out.

"I know, but you know how training goes no contact with loved ones." He replied while Ana nodded her head.

"Yeah I can get past that, but the fact that you went behind my back to get the training is what bothers me the most." She replied while violently cracking her knuckles and approaching Mark. "How am I gonna make this right?" she asked while Mark merely smiled at her.

"Do what you got to do." He said while Ana nodded her head.

"I will!" she let out.

"I love you Ana." Mark let out while the IAA Agent chuckled before speaking.

"I love you to baby." She shot back before throwing a hard right hook that caught Mark square in the mouth and caused him to take a few steps back before returning to his previous position and eyeing her with blood already starting to trickle from his lip.

"You're holding back, give it your all." He shot back before Ana gave him another punch to the side of the head that left him staggering backwards and on one knee.

"That wasn't your best, your angry at me I know that so let it on me. Let it all out because I can take it." He declared while Ana gave a low grunt before punching him again this time with enough force to send him walking backwards before collapsing down on both knees.

The Chinese woman then grabbed the large man by both his arms before yanking him back up on his feet and forcibly pressing her lips against his own for a deep kiss that caught Mark by surprise. He shocked by the kiss but more shocked when Ana tore herself away from him and gave him a sharp punch in the mouth that bloodied his lower lip and left him struggling to remain conscious.

Then in a quick instant she gave a hard roundhouse kick to the side of Mark's head and sent him flying backwards and landing flat on his back. He was left unconscious by the hit and with a small cut on the side of his head that caused blood to trickle on his forehead.

After knocking the youngest Roman out Ana took a few seconds to look at him before giving a low scoff and then moving to throw one of his arms on her shoulder and picking him. She then processed to carry him up the stairs of the Fishery and throw him down on the bed. She was a lot smaller then Mark but she had experience carrying large men for a distance and period of time.

She then moved to the bathroom and found a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton swabs, and band-aids. With her medical utensils in hand she then started to clean the wounds of the youngest Roman and bandage them.

It must have taken forty-five minutes to get him fully patched up and Mark seemed to have slept the entire time and soon Ana found herself also getting tired. So she moved to take off leather jacket, red shirt, and black pants to reveal her white tank top and black panties that were her undergarments.

After stripping she then moved to Marcus and started peel off his own clothes. The rain had ended but the added humidity had made things hot and she didn't want him to have a heat stroke in his sleep.

As she pulled off his leather jacket, shoes, socks, pants, and shirt she was caught by surprise to see two new features on Mark's stomach. In the center of his stomach was a series of small scars that looked like they had healed up well but still were there. Her eyes then fell to a new tattoo on his waist that was just above his pubic bone. It was in all-black but it wasn't too difficult to see with his fair skin complexion.

It was a heart with an arrow going through it but inside of it was three letters that stuck out to the woman. **"A+M+A"**

"Ana, Mark, and Alison." She let out with a smile before feeling something grab her hand and notice Mark's hand had intertwined with her own and was now placing it on the tattoo.

"I knew you'd like it." The Creole said with a low chuckle while Ana smiled at him.

"Shut up!" she said before feeling as Mark ran his hand over the back of her head before pulling her down so that he could rest his forehead against her own.

"I never stopped thinking about." He whispered out. His words seem to intoxicate Ana who ran her hand over his tattoo while Mark held her close to him.

He'd come back, he'd come back home, he'd come back for his friends, but more importantly he'd come back for her and this time she wasn't going to give him that long of a leash. She wasn't letting him get too far away from her. He was hers and nobody was ever going to tear them apart, not now or ever.

"I Love You!"

 **Authors Note: And there you have it everyone Mark is back, the war is about to begin, and things are about to change in the favor of those in New Arcadia, but a lot of questions are still left unanswered. The main one being how is he going to change any guesses.**

 **I hope you liked the gun battle because that was over 5,000 words of battle. I was actually worried about this chapter being too short because if you didn't notice the eCola heist was shorter then I thought it would be. Which reminds me eCola is the GTA Version of Coke and in New Orleans there is a Coke Bottling Factory so I decided why not hit it. Parts of the heist though was taken from an episode of Animal Kingdom, them going back for the safe was based off something I had to think up quick though.**

 **A lot of that gun battle was taken from scenes from the Walking Dead when the Saviors attacked Alexandria and they got back up from the Kingdom and Hilltop Communities.**

 **A lot of Mark's quotes and dialogue during the gunfight was actually taken from two of my favorite DC Characters Deadshot and Redhood on Injustice 2. The move he did to break Lonzo's arm though was something I got from playing episode 5 of Season 3 The Walking Dead Game where David broke that woman's arm.**

 **The scene of the Felix, Cruz, Task, and Adahy going for Angel was based off something from Narcos but the killing with the pool stick was something I took off hand.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Ernesto and Miguel find themselves in the sights of the Gangster Apostles, Mark finds himself trying to pickup things with Ana and Alison, the other members of BSU find themselves pulling off a heist with everyone's least hated white nationalist Tully, and Task, Felix, and Adahy find themselves pulling off their own small heist.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good day.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Race and Translation**

 **New Arcadia (2 Days Later)**

The sun was finally starting to rise on this day in New Arcadia as Mark found himself slowly opening his eyes to notice the sun beaming directly down upon him and slightly blinding his tired eyes. As he slowly looked away he stopped the body of the familiar IAA Agent lying comfortably beside him on her right side.

Seeing Ana sleep seemed to draw a smile to the face of the youngest Roman who couldn't help but to look down and notice her red lace night gown that seemed to hug her body perfectly. The sight was beautiful and he wished he could see more but Ana had put him on a leash for his long absence.

You couldn't just take kicking his ass with a smile, not that he complained though. He enjoyed getting hit by a women, especially during sex. It was weird but he liked pain in a lot of forms.

After a few seconds of looking at the woman Mark slowly leaned himself down so that he could kiss her on the forehead before sliding out of the bed, taking a second to rub her on the behind as he went out, and then making his way into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

As he started up the stove and got his pancakes ready he was quite surprised to see the woman walking out of the room with a half-smile on her face.

"You making me breakfast?" she asked with a half-smile.

"If you waited a little later you would have gotten them in bed." He said with a half-smile while watching Ana take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Stop grabbing my ass and I wouldn't wake up." She let out with a chuckle earning a similar one from Mark.

"The guys are gonna be over later. We need to discuss our next plan of attack." He stated while Ana nodded her head before looking away from her.

"Have you talked to Alison since you've got this little rebellion of yours started?" she asked with her usual smile.

"I talked to her last night but I plan on seeing her a little later today." He replied while she chuckled.

"You gonna tell her what you told me?" she asked while Mark took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Yeah!" he let out before turning back to look at Ana who was smiling at him. "What are you doing for lunch?" he asked earning a confused look from the woman.

"Eating whatever you cook for me." She replied while watching Mark take a seat at the table across from her.

"How about we go out to eat." He shot back to her surprise. "Remember when I was young and we spent the day at a waterpark and then went to eat at that fancy restaurant." He stated earning a smile and nod from the IAA Agent.

"You want to go to a waterpark?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No, when I was down in Mexico I remembered that waterpark, not the fact that it was a waterpark but the fact that we spent the whole day together." He started before moving his hand on top of Ana's. "And I want another day like that another day of just the two of us." He added while Ana looked at their hands before looking up at him with a smile.

"If I remember that day well, I remember that was the first time me and you had sex. You trying to repeat the night, because I've already told you my answer." She shot back.

"I know, and no I don't want sex. I just want...I just want to be with you." He let out while Ana took a few seconds to register his words while looking him up and down. As she did so she couldn't help but remember just how much he'd changed since the first time she met him. He was just a small child with the weight of the world in anger on his shoulders.

When she first met him she didn't think much of him. He was only fifteen with no military training, barely any gun skills, and the belief that he was good to nobody. With his current state she couldn't help but to smile at her investment.

"Sure!" she let out while squeezing Mark's hand only for the youngest Roman to move down and plant a kiss on her hard yet smooth knuckles while Ana smiled at him.

 **Elsewhere**

While Mark and Ana were enjoying themselves a nice breakfast, Lee and the other members of BSU found themselves scarfing down the rest of the pizza they had from the night before with mixed looks on their faces.

"Man I hate Giant Crassus man." Said Jimmy as he found himself chewing on the slice of pizza.

"You don't like pizza that you don't have to wait for?" asked Buck as he found himself chewing on a slice of pepperoni.

"You shouldn't have to wait for cardboard brother." Replied Manfred.

"Seriously I'd rather take whatever infection I'd get from an undercooked pizza then chewing on that shit." Said Lee as he looked down at the pizza with disgust.

"For real Chico." Robbie added just as the group heard a loud banging at the door of the warehouse and watched as it was forced open and a familiar Caucasian man with long blonde hair and a swastika tattoed on his neck came strolling inside.

"Morning assholes." Tully greeted while eyeing the group with a smile while the group gave loud groans.

"Damnit don't we have enough problems with inbred pricks down here." Lee yelled out while Tully approached him with a smile.

"Here yeah but I'm far from one of those sister fuckers you got down here." He replied.

"Yet you preach the same shit they do." Link stated while Tully looked down at the box of pizza and gave a loud groan in disgust.

"You want a slice?" asked Davey while Tully chuckled.

"Nah I don't eatt nothing from the people that invented butt-sex and barely bathes." He replied.

"Sounds like most of Europe." Replied Lee earning a slight not from Manfred and Robbie.

"You don't like butt sex Tully, it's no bad when you're doing it right and with the right woman." Davey shot back while Tully gave a low chuckle.

"Nothing wrong with it when I'm doing it because I'm doing it with a true god-fearing Christian not another dude like those sick fucks." He stated before turning his attention to Link. "Or you with that high yellow coon you been laying with." he yelled out.

"Fuck you asshole, it's just more cushion for the pushion/" Link shot back with anger in his tone.

"Why are you here Adolf?" asked Lee as he eyed Tully angrily before watching the man smile at them.

"Well if you must know, I got a job that I think you boys might be interested in and seeing as how I need a few other guys for it and the take is really good I'm thinking of cutting you in." he said with a slight smile.

"You gotta be kidding if you think I'm helping you." Lee let out with a slight smile.

"Sorry but I don't need you." Tully let out to the groups shock and surprise before they watched him look over the group and speak out.

"Or you, or you, and damn sure not you!" he said while pointing to Robbie, Link, and Manfred. "Yeah none of you."

"Well that's bullshit homes." Robbie yelled out with anger in his tone.

"Any reason why only our white guys fit the mold for this job?" asked Lee with venom in his tone.

"Because where we're going only they can get in through the door." He let out before turning his attention back to Link. "He can't go either, don't need your black Spaniard coming in and ruining shit." He replied.

"First of all what makes you think he's not gonna come ruining your shit by just taking us?" asked Davey/

"Second-of-all he's French." Replied Link.

"French, Spanish, German, or Irish it doesn't matter. The people in the damn state are so mixed they're the face of why mixing is bad." Tully shot back.

"And why is that?" asked Eddy.

"Take a look around genius look at this place it's a fucking swamp with bad healthcare, no reform, the education is shit, the prison system has more people working for it then all the companies here combined, and the only way they can get people here is by celebrating some backward as pagan shit." He let out while Lee eyed him angrily.

"This place maybe bad but there are worse places then here." He replied.

"All of Africa, North Korea, South China, and any country in Latin America is off the table." Tully shot back while Lee eyed him angrily.

"I think you better leave before I show you what I do to guys like you." Lee shot back while Tully nodded his head.

"Alright then, whoever matches the description of white and proud step forward will you please." Tully let out while noticing the white BSU members standing back. "Come on don't be afraid of the Chinamen, he's of no threat." He added while walking out of the warehouse while Lee continued to eye him angrily.

"What's your call?" asked Jimmy as he looked to Lee who gave a low growl before speaking out.

"Go with him, we gave much of cash to Task on that last job and we need to fund for our war-efforts." Lee shot back while Jimmy nodded his head before slapping Buck, Davey, and Eddy on the shoulder and telling them to follow him.

"Glad to see you decided to join me." Tully said with a smile as he stood alongside a black pickup truck

"So what's the job?" Jimmy asked while watching Tully reach into the back of his truck and pulling out five leather vest and tossing them to the group.

"Put those on." He ordered before watching Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, and Buck look through the vest and notice that on the back there was a three piece Rocker with the top patch reading Bound by Blood, the center piece being a big red blood drop on a skull, and the bottom rocker reading Louisiana.

"Congratulations you four are now official members of the Bound by Blood Motorcycle Club." He said before turning his eyes to Buck who's cut only had a bottom rocker that read Louisiana. "Except you, you're a Prospect." He shot out while the group looked at him confusingly.

"Wait what is this?" he asked.

"My buddies out west are doing a little side business with the Angels of Death and they-." He started before Jimmy cut him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Angels of Death. I ain't doing no job with or for those motherfuckers." Stated Jimmy.

"Especially if it involves this shit." Said Davey as he flipped his vest over and noticed a Swastika stitched to the side of his vest.

"That's just for the part, these outlaw guys like to know if you believe in the same shit they believe in and this way they do." He said while eyeing the patch.

"Now listen, the Angels of Death got word a few days ago the Uptown Riders are doing a drug deal near Sunbelt." He stated to the confusion of the group.

"New Austin, that's a Desperado state. They'd really allow the Riders on their turf?" asked Jimmy with a raised brow.

"If the Desperado's are sponsoring the meeting they will." Tully stated while the group eyed him with confused looks. "Word is the Desperado's are sitting on a shit ton of heroin they imported from their chapters in Scandinavia and are looking to move it to the Riders. The AOD want whatever they got."

"So the five of us are gonna take down three biker gangs who are moving shit tons of drugs?" asked Davey with a stunned look.

"I have some other guys that are willing to help us, why do you think I only chose the white guys. So are you in or out?" Tully asked with a serious look in his eyes that was aimed at the BSU members.

"Yeah let's do it." Said Jimmy as the white nationalist nodded his head.

"Good, let's go meet the guys then." He replied while smiling at the group and walking away.

 **Jenner, Lincoln Parish**

The smell of the moist air seemed to fill the noise of Ernesto who still found himself not use to the smell he compared to river water. The Onda member had returned to Louisiana after getting the news of the GA attack on the Aztecas.

The Midwestern gang had made a move against him and Miguel while they were leaving the state and he chalked that up to them just wanting the car. They didn't seem to really do them any harm despite knowing they were affiliated, but now things were different.

The Apostles had shed the blood of his homies and for that they must pay. The Azteca's were down in numbers, the battle left them depleted in ammo, and to make the situation worse their hood was now being swarmed by all sides by La Hura's. It wasn't that safe for them their so Ernesto and Miguel had to relocate to the neighboring city of Jenner to lay low.

Miguel didn't like the idea of having to leave the hood, but he knew it was for the best and they could return at anytime. What he mostly seemed pissed about now though is that he and his father were living in the hood that was under control of their hated rivals, Marabunta Grande.

The two gangs had a sort of alliance based off survival in Louisiana and some place but with the war going on in San Andreas it was already starting to trickle into other states where the two gangs have a deep rooted hatred that bleeds harder than their alliance.

"How much longer we gotta be here Papi?" asked Miguel as he looked over at his father who was staring out the window and watching the people go by.

"I know you don't like them Mijo, but they're friends here more so than they are back in Sunbelt." Ernesto replied while continuing to look out the window.

"Why couldn't we stay in New Arcadia with the Vagos, with everything that's going on they probably need the extra muscle?" asked Miguel.

"The GA are giving them shit as well, besides we already have enough homies camping in their backyards." Ernesto retorted "Don't worry about it though, we'll be heading back to New Austin soon to deal with those Mayateros." Ernesto shot back while Miguel nodded his head.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia.**

The sound of her cellphone chiming seemed to fill the ears of Ana who found herself lying flat on her stomach and sending off another text message to the Mai Thu. The duo hadn't spoken since they last saw each other and the veterans was returning into the mind of Ana.

"You okay?" asked Mark as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black wife beater while eyeing the woman lying on his bed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ana replied while looking back at Mark with a smile. Her smile seemed to do the trick for the youngest Roman who quickly returned hers with a smile of his own and took a seat next to her.

Mark could tell the woman had a lot on her mind at the moment but with Ana there was no way to tell and he wasn't going to pry. She more then likely wouldn't open up to him anyway.

"If somethings bothering you, you know I'm here right." He replied while running his hand over her back and causing her to let out a slight moan.

"What can you do for me?" she asked in a slight seductive tone while Mark gave a low chuckle.

The New Arcadia Creole then moved so that he was now hovering just above Ana and using his arms to support himself so that he didn't fall on top of her. In literal terms this position in would be known as the as the FlatIron position and was one of Mark's favorite positions to be in with the woman for obvious reasons.

"I can do whatever you want me or need me to do and then some." He whispered out into her ear before planting a kiss on the top of her head while Ana moved to his kiss his arm.

"No sex remember." She let out while Mark chuckled before feeling her move her clothed behind against his member and causing him to let out a low moan.

"You make it hard." He let out while grinding his erection against her while she planted a small kiss on his forearm.

Before the duo could take it any further they were stopped by the ringing of Mark's cellphone causing them both to look up and notice it vibrating on the nightstand.

"Could be the boys, you should get that." She let out while Mark continued to rub his now erect member against her butt.

"They can wait a few more minutes." He let out while trying his hardest to force an ejaculation even if he still was in his pants and just getting out of the shower. It had been over six month since he last felt this close with a woman and he was desperate.

Before he could finish though Ana quickly crawled from under him causing Mark to roll his eyes as he looked out and watched her walk over to the dresser and answer the phone.

"Hello!" she greeted while Mark watched her closely as she talked on the phone.

"I see-." She chatted while Mark continued to watch her as she kept all her emotions inside and refrained from giving him useful information.

"Got it, no we can handle this you just go back to doing what you were doing." She finished before hanging up the phone and then tossing it to Mark who quickly caught it.

"What was that about?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Manfred's been on the wire all morning and he says Miguel is returning to New Arcadia with Ernesto, and that the GA and 4th Ward have gotten word of their return and are moving to intercept them now." She replied causing Mark to let out a low chuckle.

"Sucks for them then doesn't it." He let out while looking away from Ana then turning back to face her and notice that she was smiling at him with her arms folded across her chest. "We're helping them aren't we?" he asked while watching Ana nod her head with a smile.

"Figures!" he let out while angrily rising from the bed and heading for the door.

"I love you!" Ana shot back with a chuckle. She knew Mark didn't care for helping the Azteca's or anyone from the otherside but as long as she wanted them alive she'd get what she wanted.

 **Elsewhere**

The loud banging of her heart beating seemed to be music to the ears of Alison as she found herself riding in the backseat of a police issued Buffalo with Regina while Steve and Sawyer sat in the front seat. As the group drew closer to their destination Alison couldn't help but to look at Regina and notice the woman loading a fresh magazine into her pistol while Sawyer loaded a few slugs into his Shotgun.

The added firepower was needed for the guy they were going after today. He name was Darnel Walker, but on the streets, he was known as D-Man. He was a gangster that was tied to the gangs in the 4th Ward, but they weren't after him because of that. They were after him because he was stupid enough to leave his DNA on the body of Dede when he dumped her body. They were tipped off that he was in the 4th Ward and they were going in to pick him up without much reinforcement. The man was apart of a murder but they weren't cleared to go in with extra numbers so Locke intervened and just pulled together who he could and Alison was proud to help.

"I don't get it, if you know the identities of two of the other rapist why are we just going after this guy?" asked Alison as she looked to Locke.

"Because we were only tipped off about this guy." Replied Locke.

"Guy couldn't keep his dick in his pants and now we know exactly where he is." Replied Sawyer with a sick chuckle.

"Plus it's just the four of us for this one, and we figure the others are at Saint. Louis." Stated Regina to Alison's confusion.

"Saint Louis?" she asked.

"The Saint Louis Housing Projects, it's where the 4th Ward gang got their start and is their main headquarters." Replied Locke.

"Compared to all the other low income housing projects in New Arcadia it's probably it's been dubbed the safest. Hell it's one of the safest housing projects within the country." Regina replied.

"It's mostly safe because that's where Fatman, Mookie, and many of the 4th Wards OG's and Soldiers lay their heads and they know it's not smart to shit where you lay your heads so they keep the violence to a minimum there. The place is still a goddamn fortress with an army to protect it." Stated Locke.

"If we go and disturb that hornets' nest I want to be carrying a bigger gun when we do." Stated Sawyer.

"The Housing Authority also won a big settlement last year from the city when they tried to tear the housing project down so trying to get warrants or much police activity in that area is hard to do." Regina added while Alison nodded her head.

"We're here." Said Locke as he pulled his car up in front of a small house in the 4th Ward just a few blocks away from Downtown. From the outside the house appeared quite nice and the neighborhood seemed nicer to the group. So it was quite strange to see a gangster in such an out of place area.

"Alright then me and Sawyer are gonna kick the door, Alison you and Regina cover the back entrance." Locke yelled out earning nods from the two women who made their way to the back of the house while the two men took the front.

"Let's play this loud." Said Locke as he sent a look to Sawyer and watched as he pulled back the pump on his Shotgun before forcibly kicking the door wide open and causing a loud scream to fill the room.

"NEW ARCADIA POLICE DEPARTMENT PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Sawyer yelled as he noticed a blonde haired Caucasian woman standing in the center of the room screaming her head off as she eyed him.

"Where is Darnel?" Locke asked while the woman continued to scream.

"I don't know anybody by that name." she yelled out while Alison and Regina stood guard around back before taking cover as they noticed a skinny African American man trying to escape out the back window.

"Freeze NAPD!" Regina yelled out before raising her gun at the man who quickly pulled a gun on her.

"Gun gun gun!" Alison yelled out as the man fired off three shots at Regina and struck her once in the arm, causing her to jump back behind the house in cover. He then turned his gun on Alison who barrel rolled behind the cover of the house just as the man sent three shots her way.

"You pigs aren't getting me!" he yelled out before running for the fence while Sawyer and Locke pushed themselves past the woman.

"Sawyer setup a-." Locke started before going silent as Sawyer looked back and noticed the man lying on the ground with a red mark on the back of his bald head while the woman stood over him breathing heavily.

"You won't take him from me." She yelled out before charging Sawyer.

"Damn!" said Alison as Darnel sent two more shots her way before moving to hop the fence. The FIB Agent decided now was the best time to take her chance. She then put her old track team days to use and rushed at the gangster as he managed to hop the fence with the redheaded woman following him.

"Get off my you fucking bitch!" Sawyer yelled out at the woman who managed to hop on his back and was now punching him in the top of his head while screaming out obscenities at him. He then managed to slam her back against the wall before moving to grab his pistol.

Before he could throw her off though his ears were filled with the familiar sound of static followed by a loud thud and the feeling of the weight being lifted off his shoulders. As he turned around he was taken by surprise to see the woman lying on the floor and Locke standing over her with a Taser in his hands.

"You were gonna shoot her." Locke let out while Sawyer gave him a chuckle.

"She came at me." Sawyer shot back.

"She's a woman whose half your size." Locke shot back.

"I may have my views to certain things, but if anyone comes at me I'm lighting their asses up and I don't care if they're white, black, man, woman, or fag." Sawyer shot back before spitting on top of the unconscious woman then walking out of the house where he and Locke noticed Regina lying on the ground clutching her shoulder.

"You okay?" Locke asked while the woman nodded her head.

"I'm good, but you gotta go after Alison." She let out while putting at the fence.

Just a few houses down Alison found herself in a foot race against the 4th Ward Gangster who had used up all his bullets on his escape and was now just hauling ass to get away from the woman.

"Stop right now." She yelled out as the man turned a corner and continued down the street. Their race quickly led them into the road that had them both fighting against the traffic.

"Hey!" Alison yelled out as she moved to dodge a car that was speeding for her while Darnel slid out of the way of another before it could slam into him while another car pulled to halt in front of Alison. Things then seemed to slow down for the woman who ran forward and jumped onto the hood of the car before jumping down and coming down on top of Darnel.

"Stay down!" she said while moving to put her handcuffs on the man who swung his arm back and nearly caught her in the face were it not for her moving back to avoid his strike. He then took another swing at Alison who rolled back to avoid the hit but also giving him enough space to stand up.

"I ain't going away bitch!" he yelled out with anger and fear in his tone.

"Prison maybe the last thing on your mind if you go through with this." Alison let out while thinking in her mind just what the other officers would do to the man if he hurt her.

The 4th Ward gangster quickly charged at Alison and swung twice at her head but only managed to hit air as Alison side stepped him and followed up with a sharp kick to the man's knee causing him to let out a loud wincing sound as he eyed her angrily.

He then followed up by throwing a punch at Alison who quickly dodged the strike and threw a punch of her own at the man's arm, right side, chest, and stomach before pushing him away and causing him to take a few steps back while eyeing her angrily.

As Darnel eyed her he quickly noticed that Alison was standing in a fighting stance with her arms high over her head and a glossy look in her eyes. Over the course of the year she had acquired four separate teachers. Mark was her teacher in Marksmanship, but she had also found a teacher in Lee who had been teaching her kickboxing, Jimmy who would teach her self-defense techniques the Army had taught him, and Ana had taught her a few things as well.

"You BITCH!" Darnel screamed out before moving to attack Alison who merely lifted her right leg off the ground and hit the man square in the side of the head with a roundhouse kick that sent him hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Jesus Ana!" Alison let out while looking down at the man and took in the sight of his unconscious body while holding her leg that seemed to be throbbing from the pain of the kick.

"Ali!" Locke yelled out as he approached the woman and noticed her standing over the body of Darnel.

"I'm okay!" she said while the man looked at her with wide eyes. "You may have to cuff this guy though." She let out while taking in a few breaths while Locke eyed her confusingly.

 **New Arcadia District Park**

The hot sun seemed to be beaming down on Adahy who literally had to wipe the sweat off his brow as he found himself sitting on the table top of bench at the park with Felix and Adahy sitting next to him.

"Remember me why we're here again?" The Creek Warrior asked while looking to Task. "We should be out busting the skulls of those assholes across town not out here with these fucking people." He added while looking around at the mostly Caucasian people who made up the population of the park. It mostly consisted of them running, playing Frisbee, and eating with a few of the overweight men actually walking away shirtless to let their rolls breaths.

"Now that's just gross." Said Felix with a disgusted look on his face. "It's like looking at an Ice cream cone with a swirl top." He said while looking at one fat guy who must have had five rolls in his stomach and stretch marks along with it.

"I don't like it here either, but we're not here for them. We're here for that." Task shot out while he directed Felix and Adahy's attention to a Mexican Food Truck that was parked on the otherside of the park. The group quickly noticed that there was a large line of people standing in line to get food from the truck. Then they looked at a sign that had their menu written on it and their prices and got a bit confused.

"Who the fuck is gonna spend 12 dollars on a fucking taco?" asked Felix with a raised brow.

"Rich Yuppies." Stated Adahy as he looked to Task with a confused look. "I doubt a food truck with jacked up prices is gonna be a big source of cash." He added.

"It is if they're moving Molly and Weed on the side." The Lakota stated.

"All together we should be making a profit from these guys and right now we need the cash to finish paying back for out lost guns. The elders are still waiting, so are you in or out?" he asked while eyeing the two men closely.

"Alright I'm in." Adahy stated while Task nodded his head before turning to Felix.

"I guess I'm in to." He said while Task nodded his head.

"Alright we wait until they're done moving their shit and then we hit them. A quick in and out." He stated while the trio sent a look at the food truck.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

The drive to Sunbelt wasn't long for the group of BSU members as Tully pulled his truck up in front a small store on the outskirts of the city.

As Jimmy, Buck, Davey, and Eddy jumped out of the back of the truck they quickly watched as two Caucasian men stepped out of the store. One was rather skinny and stood about five foot ten with short brown hair and wearing a dirty white wife-beater under a black and red flannel shirt, denim pants, and black boots while the other was more a heavy set man with a long brown beard and wearing a black hat that covered his hair, a grey long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The two men were also sporting biker vest similar to the BSU members.

"These your guys Tully?" asked the skinny man as he looked at Tully closely.

"Yeah these the guys." The White Nationalist replied before looking back to the BSU members and having them look at the group. "Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, and um...Carl." he said while pointing out the BSU members including a pissed off Buck.

"My names Buck." He shot back.

"I don't care!" Tully retorted. "This is Ziggy and Miles, they'll be backing us up on this job." He replied while sending looks to the group.

"What good are they gonna be for us, they look like kids?" Miles asked while the BSU members eyed the man angrily.

"The fuck you say?" Davey asked while eyeing the two men angrily just as Tully intervened.

"They're down for the cause and are willing to help and one of them is Army so we should be fine." He let out.

"We better or we'll be in bigger shit then just with the AOD." Ziggy shot back before walking away from Tully who the BSU members eyed closely.

"You aren't being completely honest with us are you?" Eddy asked while Tully nodded his head.

"Does it matter because you're here now." He shot back with venom in his tone.

"Yeah it does." Jimmy shot back while eyeing Tully angrily causing the man to come out with his confession.

"Alright then, I'm pretty sure you know about the active relationship between the Angels of Death and the Aryan Vanguard." He stated while watching as the BSU members each nodded their heads. "A few week ago the AOD got ripped off on a shipment of Coke that was going into Canada from New Austin. The Desparado's were behind the attack, they killed the Angels and stole the drugs. Now they're trying to sell them wholesale to the Lost's butt buddies." He retorted while the BSU members nodded their heads.

"So that's why we're here. We're taking the drugs and giving them back to the Angels." Stated Eddy.

"We're getting a piece of the pie." Replied Tully.

"Just not as much as we would if we were selling the drugs ourselves." Jimmy stated.

"Something is better then nothing." Tully shot back with a hint of anger in his tone. "Whether you like it or not there's money to be made here so shut the fuck up, get your guns, and prepare to move out." He declared while getting into the face of Jimmy.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Ziggy as he and Miles approached the group.

"Nah we're all good." Jimmy shot back before stepping away from Tully with the BSU members in tow.

"Good then let's go." Miles stated while Jimmy and Tully continued to eye each other before walking away.

 **Outside New Arcadia**

The traffic wasn't at a complete standstill on the freeway leaving the city dubbed The Little Difficult. Ernesto was actually happy the speed limit for the interstate was sixty-five in Louisiana instead of forty-five like in most other states. It was prone to cause more accidents but he figured that was because a lot of people wanted to get the hell out of the state of Louisiana.

He didn't experience much of the state other than New Arcadia and a little of Red Stick but he'd had enough of it already. Louisiana may have had a high crime rate and been a place where people thought themselves tough but to him if you were to just remove New Arcadia it would basically be another Mississippi, a place nobody wants to go or reside in.

The same couldn't be said about New Austin, if you take out Sunbelt City you still have other cities that were known around the country and had their own manner of respect but the same couldn't be said for here.

As he looked out the drivers side window he couldn't help but to look over the bridge and see long stretch of water that seemed to go on for miles. He could also see a few pelicans flying above the water and a few people on boats fishing. He hated to admit it but he always wanted to try fishing, it was a timeless skill that would never be wasted. The saying goes if you catch a man a fish he can feed his family for a night, but if you teach him to fish he can feed them for a lifetime.

The saying was old but he wished he'd followed something similar instead of learning that selling drugs is another way to feed the family.

As he sent a look to Miguel he couldn't help but smile at the sight of him peacefully sleeping. It was a long ride back to Sunbelt but he knew he would be happy to get back there.

After a few more minutes of riding Ernesto found himself switching to the right lane to get out of the fast lane, but as he did so he quickly noticed an all-black Tornado starting to pull up alongside his left side. The Onda member then slammed on brakes jerking Miguel awake as he looked up and noticed that a masked man in the passenger seat of the car along-side them was holding a Mini-Uzi out of the window of his car. Thanks to slamming on brakes in the nick of time the barrage of bullets hit the hood of his car instead of ripping into both his and Miguel's heads.

The downside of though was that the car behind them didn't have enough time to react before he slammed into the back of them with enough force to send the vehicle swerving to the side with Ernesto fighting to take control of the car. Thankfully he was able to get it to stop but the car stopped in the middle of the road and the next passing car actually slammed into the side of the car with enough force to shatter all of the windows and send it slamming against the edge of the bridge.

"Madre de Puta." Ernesto yelled out with anger in his tone as he watched the black-Tornado come to halt in front of them along with four other vehicles. He then watched as seven Gangster Apostles and twelve New Arcadia Gangsters stepped out each brandishing semi-automatic weapons.

"Shit!" Ernesto yelled out as he went to grab his .44 Magnum while Miguel tried to draw his M9A1 and get from out of his seatbelt.

"Light those fuckers-." Started the GA member before his words turned to shrieks of pain as Ernesto and Miguel watched as an all-black Duke plowed into him and another GA member with enough force to send them both sliding under the car and leaving a trail of blood as it dragged them across the pavement.

"The fuck!" A New Arcadia Gangster yelled out just as Mark threw on the emergency brakes of his car and sent it screeching down the road while he barrel rolled out of the vehicle with his CM901 Assault Rifle in his hands.

"It's Bullet-Time!" he yelled out before firing off a single round that blew past three Gangster Apostles and caught a 4th Ward Gangster square in the upper lip and literally separated the top part of his head from his mouth.

"Holy shit!" A GA member with long blonde dreadlocks yelled out with fear in his voice at the carnage he was seeing as blood oozed from what was left of the man's body.

With most of the cars having taken off to avoid the gunfire the interstate was left somewhat empty and Mark was left without cover. He had nothing to use for cover, he had was outmanned, and outgunned but his plan was a simple one. Full on Shock and Awe.

The military definition of the term was basically to use overwhelming power with a strong display of force to leave the enemy unwilling to fight. He was only one man with a Rifle but to do this he had configured the gun to shoot 7.62 Rounds instead of 5.56, he had taken off his Foregrip and replaced it with his M203 Grenade Launcher, and he was also carrying two Hand Grenades.

The 7.62 Rounds added an extra bump to his Rifle and whenever it hit something it was shredded. Mark put this to the test as he shot another GA member three times in his left leg before catching him in the right side of his head as he started to fall and watched in delight as the bullet flew out the right side of his head. He then watched another GA member tried to take cover behind the black Tornado that was used in the drive-by but the sheer force of the bullet actually shredded through the door of the gun and hit the man three times in the torso.

"Come on Mijo!" Ernesto yelled out as he slid out the passenger side of the car with Miguel beside him. The Veterano quickly made his presence felt in this fight as he ran from the cover of his wrecked car firing his .44 Magnum one handed like a mad-man and striking a GA member in the top of his head and a New Arcadia Gangster in the chest and actually sending him flying over the edge of the bridge and down into the murky waters below.

"Catfish are gonna eat good tonight." Said Mark with an evil chuckle as he noticed two New Arcadia Gangsters using a Baller for cover.

This caused an evil smile to spread across the face of the youngest Roman as he fired a Grenade from his Launcher and watched it slam into side of the SUV with enough force to send the vehicle flying to the side in flames before going over the rails into the water.

As Miguel lifted his head and noticed the youngest Roman taking up a firing position laying down covering fire for him and his father, he could help but to feel his blood start to boil in rage. He was tired of looking like the victim who needed saving and he was damn tired of it turning out to be one of the men he hated most in the world.

With that in mind Miguel gave a loud shout in rage as he ran from cover behind his father's car an fired off four rounds from his Pistol that caught a 4th Ward Gangster in the chest. He then ran up to an Apostle and slammed the butt of his gun along the right side of the man's head with enough force to leave a long gash on his head. The young Onda member then followed up by shooting the injured man three times in the gut before pushing him away and shooting another 4th Ward Gangster in the throat.

"Mind telling me why he's here helping us?" asked Ernesto as he looked to Miguel who rolled to cover alongside of him as they noticed Mark eject his now empty magazine and replace it with another.

"You're gonna have to ask him that yourself." Miguel shot back before blindly firing from cover and striking a 4th Ward Gangster in the shoulder while Mark shot a man that was trying to run four times in the back.

"Shit we gotta go." Yelled one of the remaining GA members as he pulled what remained of the attacking party together and had them run for their vehicles while Mark shelled them with gunfire before stopping to the confusion of Ernesto and Miguel.

"What's he doing?" asked Ernesto as the duo looked to Mark and watched him shoulder his Rifle before turning around and start his trek back towards his stalled Duke.

"Targets still alive, hostiles defeated, objective complete, proceeding to second stage before returning home." Mark said under his breath while climbing into the driver's side of his car while Ernesto and Miguel watched him closely.

"We coming back for you wetbacks this shit ain't over." Yelled a New Arcadia Gangster as Ernesto realized he had one bullet left in the chamber of his Magnum and quickly jumped from cover squeezing the trigger.

 **Crack**

It seemed to be the only sound heard for miles as his powerful .44 Caliber bullet hit the gangster square in the top of his forehead and literally blew off much of the right side of his face and coated the side of his car in blood.

With the sight of their friend the remaining gangsters quickly rode away from the two Azteca's who looked back and watched as Mark made a U turn in an opening in the bridge that connected those entering and leaving the city and then made his way back towards New Arcadia while taking a passing glace at the father and son who eyed him with mixed expressions as he went by.

"Son of a bitch!" Miguel with anger in his voice.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The drive back to the Fishery wasn't long for Lee, Robbie, Link, and Manfred as they each stepped out of Lee's Dominator with mixed looks on their faces. None of them like the idea of Jimmy and the others going with Tully and assisting him on his job. Jimmy had proven a long time ago he could handle himself in a battle but the group were still worrying about Buck, Davey, and Eddy.

To push their worry away the group had received a call from Ana about an assignment she needed them to do and to take their minds off the worry the remaining BSU members easily agreed to it.

As they made their way inside of the upstairs apartment of the fishery they quickly caught the scent of roses in the air as they made their way into the office area of the building and noticed the female IAA Agent sitting in the main chair with a smile on her face.

"Where's the rest of you?" she asked with little concern in her voice but the group could easily tell this was a façade. She often tried to keep the image of not caring about any of them, but the group knew she saw them all like family and cared for them each almost like an older sister.

"Your Nazi came by and snatched them up for a heist he's planning." Lee replied while taking a seat with Link and the others across from the group.

"I see, well he knows to bring them each back in one piece." She replied already knowing what Tully had planned for the group. In fact it was she who suggest taking them along as backup but she wasn't giving much details to Lee and the others about what they were planning.

"We feel more confident." Replied Robbie.

"Where's Mark?" asked Link.

"I sent him on a mission of his own, he probably won't be back for later." She replied.

"After that number you put him through I'm surprised he can stand." Stated Manfred as he gave a visible cringe.

"He's a tough one, besides he's taking me to dinner later." She replied earning nods from the group.

"Really where are you going?" asked Link.

"He's surprising me." She replied with a slight smile that caused most of the BSU members to nod their heads.

"You know I like to talk about dinner parties as much as the next guy but I don't like the idea of the others out seeing action and me not. So give me some action." Lee shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Alright Shotgun Mary." Ana let out earing a series of laughs from the BSU members as they watched her pull out a piece of paper before passing it over to them.

"There are two men located at this address right now. I want you to go get them and bring them back here alive and in one piece." She replied while Lee looked over the list and just noticed that it only had the address written down on it.

"You gonna tell us who these guys are?" the Chinese man asked while Ana gave a low chuckle.

"You'll find out later." She replied before watching as the group rose to their feet. "I suggest you bring your guns and maybe look for someone else who can help you with this. You're gonna need three guns at the most." She stated while the group nodded their heads before walking out of the room.

"You think we need another gun?" asked Robbie as he looked to Lee before being cut off by Link.

"If it's coming from Ana then yeah we need an extra gun for this job." He shot back.

"Who you got in mind?" asked Manfred.

"We can call someone from the 17th like Andre or someone from the Ballas." Replied Manfred.

"Nah those guys are good for a large-scale shootout but I don't want any of them watching out for me when we have no real backup." Replied Lee.

"Roman Boyz, Mark's brother Marrick, Courtney, Keegan, or any of those guys are free." Replied Link.

"Yeah but she wants these guys alive and that requires precision that none of them have." Declared Lee.

"Well can you think of anyone?" asked Link causing the group to rub their chins in thought of anyone they could bring along with him.

"That Lakota we worked with, he was good." Stated Robbie causing Lee and Link to lift their heads with a nod.

"And he owes us a favor so that's even better." Replied Lee with a wicked smile.

 **New Arcadia District Park**

The sun was slowly starting to dip in the skies on this day in New Arcadia Task found himself sitting in the front seat of a stolen Sentinel he'd jacked for his small time heist for the group. He had also changed into some all black-clothes and gotten a ski mask for the job.

As he looked to the food truck he quickly noticed the two workers starting to send those that were too late to eat away so they could close up the truck.

"You guys seeing this?" he asked over his Walkie-Talkie as Felix and Adahy found themselves sitting in the front seat of a stolen Pickup Truck dressed in all black and watching as the two men entered the truck and started to drive away.

"Yeah let's do this." Adahy let out while starting up his truck and following the food truck with Task doing the same.

As the group made their way out of the park they quickly followed the food truck down a long stretch of rood that was bordered by a lake. With his plan in mind Task quickly sped past Adahy and forced his car in front of the food truck forcing the driver to slam on brakes and turn the wheel of the truck with enough force that went it hit Task's car it flipped on its side.

"Asshole!" he heard the driver yell out before he jumped out of the car with his Pistol in hand and aiming at the two men.

"Put your hands up." He yelled out while the two men stood frozen in place. "Out of the truck." He yelled out but just as he did so one of the men quickly reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a Glock 19 before pointing it out the window and firing off three shots at the Lakota forcing him to take cover.

"These guys have guns?" asked Felix as he looked to Adahy who chuckled.

"They're drug dealers so yes." Adahy shot back as he and Felix jumped out of their truck with their guns drawn and raised at the two men.

"No wait!" Task yelled out to the duo's confusion before they watched him pull a Smoke Grenade from the back of his pants before tossing it inside the truck and watching with a smile as it went off and filled the vehicle with smoking causing both men to cough uncontrollably.

"Throw the gun out and come out with your hands up." The Lakota yelled out before watching with a smile as the shooter tossed out his gun while the other man lifted his hands in the air.

"Improvising at its best mano." Stated Felix as Adahy sent a look to Task who kept his gun trained on the men.

 **New Arcadia Police Station**

The drive back to the police station wasn't long for Alison, Locke, and Sawyer after they dropped Regina off at the hospital. They would go back later to see the woman but first they had to book Darnel in. On top of the rape and murder charges he was now adding attempted at murder of a cop to his rap sheet. They also arrested his girlfriend for two counts of assaulting an officer.

As Alison sent a look to the woman she couldn't help but to feel a little pity in her heart for what was happening to her.

"You see yourself in her?" asked Sawyer to the surprise of Alison as she turned to look at the man.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Her boyfriend is a rapist, drug dealer, and murder yet she defended him until his very end-." He started before Locke cut him off.

"Shut it Sawyer." The leading officer shot back before turning to look at Alison and knowing that she was inwardly debating his words.

As the group made their way to the cages they were quickly approached by Jenna to the surprise of Alison who couldn't help but raise her brow at the sight of the FIB Agent here.

"Alison good you're back." She greeted to the confusion of the trio.

"Jenna why are you here what's going on?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"You all need to see this." She said before leading the trio towards the interrogation room where they stopped in front one of the one way glass and noticed a familiar man sitting in the room on the opposite side of the table.

"Holy shit!" said Sawyer.

"Marcus!" said Alison as she noticed the youngest Roman sitting in the room with both of his hands on the table with a bored look on his face.

"Why's he here?" asked Locke as he eyed the youngest Roman.

"He just walked into the station. We don't have any warrant or probable cause for an arrest so we just stuck him in there. He said he came to tell us something but he would only speak to you three." She stated to the shock of the group.

"Steve's about to go in try to get him to talk now." She added causing Alison to look to her with a shocked look before watching as the door to the interrogation room opened and Steve made his way inside with Mark turning to eye him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Well this could be good." Said Sawyer with a chuckle as Alison noticed the two men eyeing each other closely with Mark saying the first words.

"Fuck you supposed to be?" Mark asked doing his best to hide that he knew exactly who Steve was.

"I'm FIB Agent Steven Fisher, and you are the self-proclaimed Concrete Soldier of New Arcadia." He stated while Mark chuckled at his response.

"I prefer Marcus Roman, or Mark for short." The Creole shot back while Steve eyed him closely.

"When I heard about you I was expecting a boogeyman, but you're not what I was expecting." he stated.

"Most myths about people aren't true. Napoleon was only five foot six, William Wallace was a simple farmer prior to becoming the Guardian of Scotland, George Washington's teeth were fake but not wooden, and most slaves had it rougher than the people of WEAZEL news say." Mark retorted earning a slight nod from Steve.

"How'd you get that?" he asked while pointing to the slight bruise on the side of Mark's head he had gotten from Ana.

"My old lady kicks like a mule." He shot back while Steve chuckled.

"Most myths aren't true, but I'm kinda curious about the one's surrounding you." He replied while looking at Mark with a smile. "Those myths about how you walk into rival hoods and lay people out with military precision about how your kill count can possibly rival that of someone who actually fought in WWII." He stated while Mark nodded his head.

"This the part where you try to get me to slip up and start talking about the things I've done, because if it is you may want to save your breath." Mark shot back while Steve chuckled.

"Unbelievable, you kill men for a living and you don't show any remorse." He shouted while Mark chuckled.

"If those myths about me are true then you should know that I only kill gangsters. I kill the people who deserve to die. Unlike cops, you kill the people who don't deserve it. So who's the bigger murderer?" Mark asked with venom in his tone.

"I gotta say he's good at getting under people's skin." Replied Locke.

"Trust me I know from experience." Sawyer stated while remembering the last time he was in an interrogation room with Mark.

"I've never killed anyone in my lifetime, because unlike you we're the good guys and not the false anti-hero you and your friends make yourselves out to be." Steve shot back with anger in his tone while Mark merely chuckled.

"And you think that makes you better than me?" Mark asked with a chuckle. "Everything you badges do out there in the streets it doesn't work." He added with a hint of venom in his tone.

"We don't kill and tell ourselves we did the right thing." He shot back.

"And you know what that makes you…a half-measure." Mark stated to the surprise of Steve and everyone watching him. "I think you're a man who can't finish the job. You put thousands of people away in a year on bullshit charges, kill the one's who don't deserve, and at the end of the day...-" Mark started before trailing off.

"Guys like you go free?" he asked.

"Guys like me have to clean up what you leave behind." Mark shot back before he and Steve looked to the door and watched as Locke, Alison, and Sawyer entered the room.

"We can take it from here." Locke stated.

"I got this under control." Steve shot back before Alison cut him off.

"No you don't." she said to his surprise. "Trust me, nobody has control with this one. He makes you think you have control and then he wears you down. So let us just talk to him and get this over with." She finished earning a surprised look from Steve who remained silent for a few seconds before speaking out.

"Alright you take it from here." He said before moving for the door while Mark merely chuckled and sent a smile in Alison's direction.

"Nice meeting you hero." Mark shot back only for Steve to look back and flip him off before walking out of the room. "You guys better keep an eye on that one because he's a bad day away from becoming me." He stated before Alison cut him off.

"Shut up!" she said while eyeing him closely while Locke and Sawyer closed the blinds for the room the shock of Steve and Jenna.

"What the hell are you doing here Marcus?" asked Alison as she eyed the youngest Roman closely.

"I've come with a proposition that I'm hoping none of you will refuse." Mark shot back to the confusion of the group.

"What do you have to offer?" Locke asked while eyeing Mark with a raised brow.

"We all know that I know about the case against me and my family." He stated while Sawyer sent a look to Alison. "I want it off the table and for you to shift your focus somewhere else." He replied while Locke nodded his head.

"You mean the GA?" asked Locke.

"And the BGA." Mark shot back.

"You're gonna have to give us a lot if you want that to go away." Said Sawyer.

"How about the identity of the New Arcadia Serial Killer." He retorted to the shock and surprise of Alison and the others. "I know his identity or the alias he uses while being here and I also know someone who can lead you to him." He added to the shock of the trio.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" asked Sawyer.

"He's not lying." Alison retorted while eyeing the man closely. "This man's been after me and Mark's been looking out for me." She added.

"And you kept his identity away from us?" asked Sawyer.

"I never told him who he was, just that she was safe from him." Mark stated while eyeing Alison closely before looking to Locke and Sawyer.

"If he's not enough for you I can also tell you to not go looking for two of those guys that raped and killed that Azteca chick." He replied to their shock.

"How do you know they're dead?" asked Locke with a raised brow.

"I didn't say they were dead, I said you would be wasting your time going after them because they're on borrowed time and even if you step in it'll be too late. Best to just say their dead and not let the bodies turn up." He replied to the shock of the group.

"Rumor is you guys snatched one up earlier, and I can tell you where one more is or more or less where he'll be going." He replied.

"Where?" asked Locke.

"His mothers funeral." He replied to the group's shock. "She was killed in a drive-by on her house a few days ago and her funeral is tomorrow and he's bound if not obligated to be there." He added.

"Mark did you-?" Alison started before Mark cut her off.

"No, she was killed after the news of her son being involved in a rape and murder of young girl sent ripples through the brown community. It didn't help that she was living in Lincoln Parish either." He stated with a hint of sadness in his voice. "It's sad, but what's done is done and he's gotta live with the fact that he got her killed."

"Getting rid of the case against you is gonna be tough even with all of this Mark, but getting them to turn focus on the GA will be tougher." Locke stated.

"Even if they are blowing people up with Rocket Launchers?" Mark asked.

"You and your guys blow people up with C4, Hand-Grenades, and Grenade Launchers. I see no different." Locke shot back while Mark nodded his head.

"Understandable, but what if I told you I can offer you one of the largest shipments of guns coming into New Arcadia." Mark shot back to the confusion of the officers. "The GA know just how big of a threat I am and the fact that I'm making friends isn't good for them. So the Veterans they have in their ranks put out a call the other day for some more firepower and I'm talking Assault Rifles, Hand-Grenades, and more Rocket Launchers." He replied to the shock of the officers.

"How do we know this is real?" asked Locke.

"I've got a phone recording for added evidence and the location and date of the arrival." Mark stated to the shock of the trio.

"You bugging phones now Mark?" Sawyer asked.

"Maybe!" the Roman retorted with a wicked smile.

"With that the DA will just may take up your offer, but they might not take it on account of your…legacy" Locke said while Mark nodded his head.

"That's why you're gonna convince them, because you aren't getting the location and date of arrival for the guns until I get confirmation that the case against me is thrown out." Mark stated.

"That's gonna be hard to sell." Stated Sawyer.

"Well you can start working on that because the way I can promise this going two ways. The New Arcadia Newspaper reading two things. NAPD get off their asses and net the largest shipment of illegal guns in American History or Massive Gang Shootout in New Arcadia leaves dozens dead and the question on everyone's mind is where is the police." Mark shot back with anger in his tone.

"You'd risk your own personal safety on a guess?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm confident I'll be standing high at the end of this war." Mark shot back while eyeing the trio closely before rising from his seat.

"I'll give you time to think on that." He replied while sending a look to Alison. "See you later." He finished before walking out of the interrogation room while the trio stood in silence.

"Well this is going to make for an interesting day!" Sawyer let out with a hint of venom in his tone.

 **Outside of Sunbelt City**

The drive to wherever the group was going seemed to be going longer than expected for the BSU members as they found themselves riding in the back of Tully's truck while the white Nationalist sat up front with Ziggy and Miles. The radio was turned to a country music channel local to Sunbelt and this seemed to infuriate the BSU members more.

They loved rock in almost all forms from Heavy Metal, Classic Rock, Punk Rock, and thanks to Mark and Lee they were opening their eyes to Alternative and Indie Rock. They even liked quite a few raps songs, and being in New Arcadia has opened their ears to smooth jazz, blues, and R&B, but they couldn't really stand country music.

They didn't see the appeal to it because in terms of style and message there was no real message to send other than cheating on your wife, leaving your wife, driving in a pickup truck, and living in a state that once supported a failed rebellion. There was no real appeal to it, so why these guys would listen to it stunned them.

"I don't get it why are the Uptown Riders this far out anyway. They from the Northeast why they in the South?" asked Miles.

"Nigger Bikers don't follow the same boundaries as white bikers." Stated Ziggy to the disgust of the BSU members. The AOD control the West, the Lost have the Midwest, Heathens Northeast, and Desperado's the South. That's their territory that nobody can take from them. Nigger Biker Clubs are like roaches they can up a chapter anywhere. That's why the Uptown Riders are damn near all over the place." He added while Miles nodded his head.

"Figures!" he replied before turning back to the BSU members.

"So how long you boys been riding with Tully?" Miles asked while looking out the back window at the truck at the BSU members who looked down and noticed that they were still wearing the leather biker jackets Tully had given them.

"A while." Jimmy shot back with a lie. The group wasn't a biker gang nor did they want to be on despite working with the Lost MC with a few jobs for BSU back when they were in Sunbelt. They had once been asked to prospect for them, but they turned them down for obvious reasons. They probably wouldn't have made the cut anyway for only Jimmy, Mark, and Lee knew how to ride. The others hadn't even been on a motorcycle unless it was meant for dirt.

"I got to say you guys are pretty brave for wearing that shit." Said Ziggy as he pointed to the swastika on Jimmy's vest. "I know a lot of coons that would get upset seeing that shit but fuck um." He said earning disgusted looks from the BSU members.

"Don't worry this isn't an everyday thing." Eddy shot back with a hint of anger in his tone. One thing he didn't like was being called a racist because of guys like these. He'll admit he did have some prejudices like any person but race wasn't one of them.

"Really if you ask me you should sport that shit. Hitler had some great ideas for the world, sure he'd gone mad but prior to that all his ideas seemed to be great." Stated Miles.

"Really so you believe Jewish people are the start of every major war in history?" asked Davey.

"Damn straight I do, because if you look it they've got their hands in all kinds of shit and are starting shit just to profit from it." Retorted Ziggy.

"I'm not sure how they got profit out of World War II." Declared Buck.

"I find it funny how you blame Judaism as the cause of almost every war yet you won't admit that people preaching the words of Christianity are just as responsible for most bloodshed." Stated Jimmy.

"I can tell you that shit, it's why I converted to Odinism." Replied Miles as he lifted his shirt sleeve and revealed the tattoo of Thor's Hammer on his right arm. "I shed blood but my gods expect that shit." He stated.

"Right it draws you closer to Valhalla isn't that it?" asked Eddy as he eyed the man closely.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. A grand hall where all a man does is eat, drink, and pleasure women seems to be what every man wants." Miles replied.

"Right you know the Muslims say the same thing when they commit a suicide bombing in a Jihad." Davey stated.

"Hey don't compare me to those fucking animals they're on some next level pagan type of shit trying to force their damn religion on other people." Miles shot back while the BSU members gave slight chuckles.

"Right tell me though, how do you feel about the British trying to force the Irish to adopt being Protestant?" asked Jimmy.

"Enough all of you, where here." Said Tully as the group turned their heads and noticed they were driving on a dirt path and heading towards a lumber yard just outside of the city. As they group approached the lumber yard they quickly noticed several full patched members and three Prospects of the Uptown Riders talking with the nine members of the Desperado's Motorcycle Club.

The Desperados were a well-known Biker gang within the state of New Austin having formed in the heart of the state. The AOD was known around the world as being the world's largest motorcycle club but in terms of numbers and chapters the Desperados had more full-patched members within the state of America then the AOD and New Austin was where those numbers were exploited. No driver on the streets of New Austin can ever say they haven't seen the clubs trademarked patch of a bearded man with a Sombrero and two Machetes crossed over his head while driving.

As the Bikers turned to look at the approaching truck Jimmy quickly cocked his M14 while Davey and Eddy did the same with their G36's, and Buck with his P90. The Army Private was the one to make the first move as he lifted his Rifle and fired a single shot that blasted forth and hit a stunned Desperado in the face and blew his brains the face of another member.

"TAKE UM OUT!" Jimmy yelled before firing two more shots at another man who quickly ducked behind his bike while the other Bikers drew their guns.

"Fuck you!" yelled Ziggy as he forced his Sawn-Off Mossberg 500 out the window of the truck and fired a single shot that hit a Rider in the stomach and blew him over the handlebars of his bike.

"Kill these motherfuckers." Yelled a Rider member who wore the Sgt. At Arms patch on his vest as he drew a Micro SMG from his bike and fired a barrage of rounds at the front of the car while the Desperado's drew their guns and fired on the truck as well.

"Fucking Angel lovers." A Desperado with a long brown beard yelled as he fired five shots from a Desert Eagle at Buck who took cover behind the truck with the other BSU members.

"We have a plan?" he asked while all eyes fell on Jimmy.

"Concentrate your fire on the Desperado's. We need to take them all out before they can call for help or else we'll be swimming in bikers." He stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Davey replied as he and Eddy turned their Rifles on a Desperado who had jumped from cover to fire off a shot only to be cut down by the hail of gunfire.

"Push up!" Jimmy yelled as he and the other BSU members broke from cover and fired on the Desperado's who seemed to be using everything around them as cover.

"They leaving the niggers to us?" asked Miles as he fired off five rounds from his MP5 Submachine Gun at an Uptown Rider who took three rounds in the leg and hit the ground with a loud thump.

"I wouldn't have it no better way." Ziggy retorted.

"Focus!" Tully ordered while loading a fresh magazine into his M16A2 and firing off six rounds that hit one of the Prospects in the chest. He then fired off three more rounds that missed the Sgt. At Arms but did manage to hit another member in the shoulder.

"There's the drugs." Yelled Tully as he noticed a silver briefcase lying on the ground next to the dead Rider. "Don't let them take it." He yelled out while firing a barrage of rounds at a Rider who was trying to make a run for the briefcase.

"Bucky!" Jimmy yelled out before watching as the young man quickly pulled a Hand Grenade from his jacket and tossed it at a group of Desperado's. The explosion was loud and the force of it was big enough to kill four more Desperados and leave the others stunned as they looked at their fallen brothers.

"Shit we got our money we need to go." Yelled one man as he and the others made a clean break for their bikes only to be stopped as Davey and Eddy put fire on the vehicles and shot two of them as they tried to start their engines.

"Shit!" yelled one of the last two Bikers as he pulled back the gas petal on his bike and sent it flying forward with the other Biker in tow before they could get away from the lumber yard though Jimmy had fired two shots that managed to hit one of the bikers in the center of his chest and the other in the arm causing both to lose control of their bikes and fall.

"Hell yeah!" Jimmy said before looking over at Tully and the other and noticing that they had slaughtered most of them and the only ones left surviving were the Sgt. At Arms and two other patched members. The trio had given up on taking the heroin and were now basically just trying to find a way to escape.

"What do we do?" asked Buck as he sent a look to Jimmy who didn't seem to be having an inward debate. He had come to help Tully but he didn't think highly of the white supremacist nor did he like his friends and at the same time he had no real beef with the Riders. He still had to make a choice though.

The redheaded man then quickly lifted his Rifle and fired off several shots that hit the Sgt. At Arms in the chest and in the shock of seeing their leader fall Davey, Eddy, and Buck shot down the other remaining Riders.

"Clear!" Jimmy yelled before watching with an emotionless look in his eyes as Tully, Ziggy, and Miles walked over to grab the suitcase, opened it up, and smiled at seeing that it was filled with heroin.

"Sweet!" said Tully as he watched Ziggy and Miles make their way over to one of the Desperado's they noticed carrying a brown envelope.

Before they could take it off the man though they were interrupted by a gunshot catching them both by surprise and causing them to jump back as the bullet slammed into the ground next to them.

"That's ours not yours." Jimmy let out with venom in his tone as he walked over to the briefcase and picked it up.

"It's a split down the middle asshole." Yelled Miles.

"Yeah we take the money and you get the drugs." Jimmy shot back. "We don't want anything to do with organizations like the AV or AOD." He shot out before moving to turn around and walking away with the other BSU members.

"You're saying that now but in the future, when you end up behind bars you're gonna be begging them for help." Yelled out Ziggy as he eyed the group angrily while Tully watched them leave with a mixed look on his face.

 **New Arcadia District Park**

As the setting sun blanketed the sky in its dark orange glow, Task found himself sitting on the same park bench from earlier with Adahy and Felix. The trio each had smiles on their faces as they counted up the money they made on the heist.

"Alright fifteen thousand 5g's each." Felix let out as he passed Task and Adahy their cuts from the job. "How much more do we need to pay back the Warriors?" he asked while looking to the two natives.

"Thanks to the cash I was holding from last time we've got enough and enough for a new shipment." Task stated while Adahy eyed him closely.

"That's good, where'd you get that smoke grenade though?" asked Adahy's he sent a look to Task.

"I had one left over from our last shipment." The Lakota shot back already knowing that the Creek was trying to pry for more information. Before he could though the trio was interrupted the sound of Task's cellphone ringing causing him to look down and notice he had a text message.

"I gotta go take care of something." Task let out before moving to walk away from the group.

"What do you think's got him so preoccupied?" asked Felix as he looked to Adahy who kept his eyes trained of the fleeing Task.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to Downtown New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he found himself pulling his Duke up in front of a fancy restaurant he normally would never attend. Not because he couldn't afford it, but because the food and atmosphere were much to be desired. Still he promised to take Ana out on a date and here he was.

He also had to buy a suit for the occasion. He didn't like to wear them but he had to admit he did look good in one.

As he stepped out of his car he immediately handed his keys over to the valet before making his way inside of the restaurant and seeing a familiar woman standing waiting on him. The sight of her seemed to cause Mark's eyes to budge almost out of his head.

" _ **Sainte Mere de Dieu**_." His French was the only thing he could use to describe the sight of the woman before him. He'd grown accoustomed to seeing Ana in red dresses, red dress shirts, and black pants but tonight things were different.

Ana standing before him now wearing a blue long sleeved dress that was cut just above her knees and had a slit up the right side. To keep her red status on though she wore an red belt with a silver buckle around her waist. She was also wearing short black leather boots with heels, silver hoop earrings, and a red scarf that coiled around her neck and hung loosely on both sides. What seemed to be drawing most of Mark's attention though was that the dress had a long V that ran from her shoulder blade down to her abdomen and revealed a lot of her ample cleavage.

Seeing the look on the face of the Creole Ana couldn't help but to smile at him as he slowly approached her like a high school boy about to ask a girl to dance.

"You're beautiful." He let out while Ana chuckled.

"And you're late, so come on before they give our table away." She said before leading Mark inside of the building where Mark noticed that it was mostly a big dining area with dozens of tables lit by candle lights with fancy dressed people eating at them.

As Mark walked through the crowd he couldn't help but to notice that both and Ana were getting some looks from the people sitting and eating. He'd followed much of the story of what was going on in New Arcadia and the racial tension between the people here so he wasn't afraid if the mostly Caucasian eaters were a little uneasy right now.

After a few minutes of walking Mark and Ana found themselves taking a seat at a table in the back that was somewhat seclude from the others.

"This table sucks." Mark let out while Ana nodded her head.

"You'd rather sit close to them and be stared at?" She asked while Mark rolled his eyes before the waiter walked over and took the duo's orders. Ana had ordered a Grilled Chicken Salad with a glass of Red Wine and Mark, who didn't want to come off as the savage that he was, ordered the Baked Fish with fettucine with water.

"So I'm guessing you completed your objective?" Ana asked while Mark nodded his head.

"With precision." He replied while Ana nodded her head.

"Glad to see they didn't take too much away from you while you were in Mexico." She declared while Mark chuckled.

"They tried but I wasn't giving them much." He replied while Ana chuckled.

"So I've told you about a million times what I was doing in Mexico, can you finally tell me what you were doing here?" he asked just as the waiter came back with their orders. The seemed courtesy but Mark could tell from looking at him that he was somewhat shaken to see him.

"Amusing isn't it." Said Ana causing Mark to look at her with a confused expression. "I'm eating the chicken and you're eating the fish." She stated while Mark gave a low chuckle.

"Reverse racism at its best." He said with a low chuckle.

As the duo proceeded to eat in silence an idea worked its way into the head of the youngest Roman who reached into his jacket pocket and looked to the band playing in the center of the room. He then sent a smile at Ana who gave him a confused look.

"Something on your mind?" she asked.

"Actually yes, excuse me." He replied before rising from the table with his hand in his pocket.

"If there's a ring in your pocket you can save it." Ana retorted only for Mark to chuckle at her.

"Nah I got something a little better planned." He replied before walking away from the Chinese woman who watched him leave before turning her gaze to a couple at another table that featured an Chinese American woman and a white man.

"I suggest you turn the other way and keep your eyes the other way." She retorted causing the duo to look away from her while her eyes fell on Mark who walked over to musicians and started to talk with them and passing them a hundred dollars.

"What are you doing Marcus?" Asked Ana as she watched the youngest Roman walk over to the microphone in the center of the stage and tap on it.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Marcus Roman just in case some of you don't know and I'm up here to play something for a very special woman." He said with a chuckle. "Now I gotta be honest I haven't done this in a while, I doubt I still can, and I really don't know the lyrics to this song so if you can help me out I'd appreciate that." Mark stated to the confusion of a number of audience members as they watched him reach into his pockets and pull out a small silver and black instrument.

"I haven't seen that in a while." Said Ana as she noticed that the instrument in Mark's hands was his old Harmonica. He'd learned to play the instrument while he was on the streets of Dockington and used to play it for pocket change. It'd been a while since Ana had seen him with it and she thought he lost it, but seeing it in his hands now seemed to bring back old memories.

"Alright then boys help me out." Mark said before looking to the band and watching as they started to play the opening to the song Stay With Me by Stan Smith.

As they went along for two verses Mark went to work with his harmonica and started to sound out the lyrics in a rather successful manner that seemed to move the crowd.

" _Won't you Stay with me… because you're all I need_." A couple of the women in the crowd sang aloud with him as he continued to hum the song.

With each lyric he hummed out it seemed to move the crowd even more and amongst them Ana found herself unable to stop smiling as she watched the youngest Roman play the harmonica. He was always talented with it, but never often showing it. Musicians weren't the most intimidating men in the world, but music could move people and that he would admit.

" _Won't you Stay with me…because you're all I need."_ the crowd sang as Mark finished up the song and quickly looked up and noticed a sea of people clapping, smiling, and cheering at him. The fearful looks they had at first had vanished and were quickly replaced with looks of happiness and amazement as they watched Mark step off the small stage and make his way back over to his table with Ana who smiled at him.

"Did you like it?" he asked with a smile.

"It was perfect." She replied before she and Mark shared a quick kiss while everyone clapped for them. As Mark took his seat besides the woman he was caught off-guard by the sight of the Caucasian and Asian couple who were staring at them.

"Hey bro I think your girl wants in on this action." Mark let out while noticing an angry look spread across the face of the man.

"I'd watch your mouth son, I fought for this country." The Caucasian man let out while Mark nodded his head and noticing that he was wearing dog tags.

"Oh so you fuck with the war?" he asked earning a confused look from the man.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I asked do you fuck with the war." Mark shot back while Ana chuckled.

"No I don't fuck with the war." He yelled out.

"But you fought in it so you obviously fuck with the war. Does your girl fuck with the war?" he asked earning a serious look from the man before watching as his date grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down.

"Hey why we on the topic I've been thinking about the Army and Navy I wanted to run by you." Mark let out to the groups confusion. "What if tomorrow is the day the Aliens came to earth would we be able to fuck with them or will they just be fucking us up?" he asked while Ana rolled her eyes at his response.

"We don't concern myself with hypotheticals that can't be." The woman yelled out to Mark's surprise.

"What you mean?" he asked.

"We don't believe." She shot back with venom in her tone.

"You don't believe in the war?" he asked.

"Aliens you piece of shit." The man shot back while Ana chuckled. The IAA Agent knew Mark was basically just trying to get under the skin of the man just to make their date more exciting and she had to admit it was getting better.

"Wait you believe all the life in the universe is where you stand?" he asked.

"Yes!" the woman yelled out this time getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant and causing them to look at two couples.

"Girl the universe is always expanding, there are infinite galaxies, you think we special?" he asked.

"It's called God." She shot back while Ana slapped her hand over her forehead at the woman's response knowing where Mark was about to take this.

"Oh you're religious huh?" he asked. "You think there's a god?" he asked.

"I know there's a God." She replied.

"First off nobody knows there's a God." He shot back. "Nor a heaven." He shot back.

"You have your belief I have mine and it's not for either of us to determine." She replied. "Everyone has a purpose."

"That's not what I'm saying." Mark shot back.

"Then what are you saying?" the Veteran shot back.

"Why can't God fuck with aliens, why can't earth be a side project for this nigga?" he asked.

"Okay you're losing the point of this conversation and we're going to start back eating." The Veteran shot back while Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah we'll do that to." Mark shot back with a chuckle before going back to take a bite out of his fish while noticing that the Chinese woman staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How can you eat that?" she asked while Ana slammed her hand against her forehead again. She could tell most of this couples problems stemmed from the woman and Mark but couldn't guess why.

"Nah this legit it's like high quality meat and shit." Mark shot back.

"No I'm vegetarian." She shot back.

"Oh good for you." He shot back while Ana gave a slight chuckle. "Explains why he's losing all his muscles." Mark shot back while looking to the veteran who wasn't as muscular as most he'd seen.

"Well at least we aren't gluttonous thinking that animals aren't just on this earth to get eaten." She shot back.

"Hey I'm pretty sure they've been treated fine before they get eaten." He replied.

"That doesn't help. I'm not opposed to hunting but now we just breed animals to eat and that's disgusting." She shot back while Mark chuckled. "You should read more on the subject." She added.

"Hey we're not carrying bows and arrows but we're still hunting these animals we just manipulate them to do our work for us." Mark shot back.

"Of course we do that instead of just letting them live how they come." She replied.

"The fuck…that's your god at work bitch. We do this for survival, the fuck you think we happen if you walk out this place right now and there was like three wolves waiting outside for you." He asked.

"Did you call my wife a bitch?" the veteran asked with venom in his tone.

"Wolves!" she repeated with a confused look.

"They would tear your ass up, viciously they would eat your titties and shit and GI Broccoli on a Stick over there ain't gonna be able to help you." He yelled out earning the attention of everyone in the restaurant and a few sharp laughs from Ana. "That's what they do and we do what we do." He yelled out.

"Apples to oranges." She shot back.

"Bitch that phrase don't make no fucking sense in this situation because fruit can't be compared." He replied.

"Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to calm down." Ordered the waiter causing Mark to look at the man with a smile.

"Sit down Jenkins this is what political and spiritual debates look like." Mark shot back.

"We're leaving." The Veteran yelled out. "Enjoy your fucking food." He added while standing up with his wife.

"We will it's our god given right." Mark shot back.

"Where's my purse." The wife asked.

"Oh you mean that leather one right there, with the cow skin pelt." he replied while pointing at the purse near the woman's feet. "So you don't eat the meat you just be wearing that shit." He added.

"I'm not talking to you." She replied.

"That's barbaric as shit." He retorted. "You must come from the Vikings." He asked.

"We're not listening." She added.

"We know you take people, and land, and customs, and you fuck with the war." Mark yelled out. This time the veteran wasn't trying to hear what he had to say so the man turned to charge at Mark who merely sidestepped him and watched as he fell on top of his table.

"You clumsy to." Mark yelled out with a chuckle as the man went to rise up from the table but before he could Ana dropped her plate of food on his head and successfully knocked him out.

"Well this was an interesting dinner." She said earning a nod from Mark.

"It was wasn't it.

 **Liddell**

The drive outside of New Arcadia to the town of Liddell wasn't long for Task as he pulled his truck across the street from a seedy hotel where he noticed Lee and Robbie standing alongside Lee's Dominator across the street from the hotel.

"Glad you could make it." Greeted Lee as he watched the Lakota with a smile.

"What's the job?" he asked while watching Lee pop the trunk to his car and pull out his Tactical Mossberg 500 while Robbie grabbed his head an MP5 Submachine Gun.

"There's a two guys in that hotel that belong to us and we need them both alive, but they're guarded and we need an extra gun." Lee declared which reaching further into the trunk of his car.

"Where's Mark, Jimmy, or any of the others why couldn't they help?" Task asked with a confused look.

"They're all out on jobs of their own so we're short-handed." He replied before climbing out of the trunk with two Rifles in his hands. "So what you want the AK-47 or the M16?" he asked while holding up both weapons at the man.

"I'll take the M-16." He said while reaching out and taking the weapon from Lee.

"Isn't this one of the ones we sold you?" he asked while Lee chuckled.

"Yeah and we're about to put it to use, let's go." The Chinese man shot back before cocking his Shotgun then walking over to the entrance of the apartment building with Robbie and Task where they noticed five African American men sitting out front passing a blunt.

"Any one of those your guys?" Task whispered while Lee shook his head.

"Nah our guys are holed up in a room on the second floor these guys are just on watch, along with them." Lee pointed out before looking over and noticing three other guys standing on the railway of the second floor like sentries as they guarded a door.

"Our guys in there, I'll go for them while you two give me cover." Lee he stated while Robbie and Task both nodded their heads before watching as Lee broke away from them and silently made his way over to the stairwell of the hotel while Task and Robbie crept up on the five men.

"We're gonna have to surprise them." Robbie as Task switched his weapon to Full-Auto before taking aim at the group of five.

"Spray them down and don't let up." The Lakota ordered while Robbie nodded his head.

Then with the quickness of a flash of lightning Task and Robbie opened fire on the group striking one man several times in the chest and blowing a chunk of his face off. They then moved their shots to another man who was caught twice in the right leg and once in the face before dropping another gangster with three headshots.

"Motherfuckers killed-." Started one of the men on the upstairs railways before he was shot in the side and sent flying into the arms of another man who looked up and noticed Lee walking up to them racking off his Shotgun with slug after slug.

"You motherfuckers are paying for what you did." Lee yelled out before firing a slug that struck another man in the shoulder and actually blew pieces of the man's bone out of his body and into the body of the man behind him.

"Buckshot's bitch!" Lee yelled out. These were his favorite type of bullets to fire because of the added damage it go off when it hit someone. Buckshot's were designed to take down actual deer and the force of one hitting a human was almost hyper lethal.

"Time for some accuracy with the Shotgun!" Lee yelled out before firing off his last slug and hitting a Gangster in the middle of the face and blowing off his jaw bone before watching him mumble out a few words before falling back onto the ground.

The Chinese man then reloaded his Shotgun and while doing so Task and Robbie quickly regrouped at his location. The trio then kicked down the door and were immediately met by gunfire from two people inside of the hotel.

"You motherfuckers ain't murking us." Yelled one man.

"You're right about that." Lee shot back before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a Flashbang Grenade before tossing it at the duo who were taken by surprise as the weapon went off and created a blinding flash that left them blind and deaf.

"Take um alive!" Lee yelled before pulling out a set of Handcuffs with Robbie before rushing inside and beginning to subdue the men while Task watched the scene with a mixed expression on his face as he watched Lee put one man in handcuffs while Robbie tried to force another man in handcuffs but was met with resistance the entire time.

"Fuck!" Robbie yelled as the man headbutted him away and tried to run off before he could though he was stopped as Robbie pulled out his Taser and shot the man in the back before watching him fall and convulse on the ground with a smile.

"If this gangster career doesn't work out you guys would make good cops." Task shot back while wiping his mouth.

"You think." Lee let out before looking down at the man. "Sir it's a, sir it's, sir, sir it's a, sir it's a criminal offense to resist the electricity." He finally let out while the man eyed him angrily.

"He's resisting the electricity hit him again brother." Lee ordered before watching Robbie Tase the man for a second time.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

Things were starting to calm down at the station after Mark's departure as Alison found herself standing by watching as two uniformed officers brought in another one of the rapist was brought in by three uniformed officers.

Marcus had given the man up as a sign of good faith and to show that he was serious in his offers. He'd given him up but he was still withholding the name of the New Arcadia Serial Killer and the GA's Gun Supply. In truth, Alison was more worried about the former then the latter. Whoever this person was they had to be stopped and knowing their identity would bring her closer to doing that.

"You okay?" asked Locke as he approached the woman who slowly nodded her head.

"It's been a long unexpected day." She replied while Locke nodded his head at her. "You have to know I didn't know he knew about any of this or what he was planning." She stated.

"Mark's a gangster and you're a cop, you both live your lives side by side trying not to step into the others world. I can believe if he's keeping secrets from you the same as you keeping secrets from him." He stated while Alison looked away from him.

"But right now we need to know more about his agenda." He declared to Alison's confusion as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "The DA won't just drop the case against Mark and the Roman Family unless they know Mark is on a leash and under control." He added.

"So you want me to keep an eye on him?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on him, know what his plans are for the future, and how he plans to get them done. You need to be all eyes and ears on him." He stated.

"Mark won't tell me about when he's going on an attack." She replied.

"He doesn't have to, just remind him that it's in his best interest that he doesn't let his hands get too dirty." He replied while noticing Alison look away from him towards Steve who was talking with Jenna and two more FIB Agents. "You love him and you love Mark, I'm not asking you to choose between the two-." He started before she cut him off.

"I know what you mean sir." She replied before rising to her feet and grabbing her car keys from her desk. "If he ask tell him I'm going to the hospital to see Regina and I'll be home late." She ordered while Locke nodded his head before watching with a smile as she walked away.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The sound of a car pulling up quickly got the attention of Lee and Manfred as the duo made their way outside of the warehouse and noticed Jimmy, Davey, Buck, and Eddy stepping out of Davey's truck wearing biker vest with their guns in their hands.

"What the fuck did you guys do today?" asked Link as he watched Davey pull off his vest before looking down at the Swastika on the side of it.

"Lose a piece of our souls." The veteran shot back before tossing the vest into the back of the truck with the others.

Whether the group wanted to admit it or not, they'd sold a piece of their souls today by wearing the vest and doing work for the likes of the Aryan Vanguard. They didn't like the idea of wearing the vest, but they'd done good today and knew it was only a matter of time before Tully and the AV came calling them up for another job in the not so distant future.

"Keep this secret from Mark and Lee?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm a little offended by it?" stated Manfred.

"You should be more offended by the British Flag that the Nazi one." Stated Davey.

"We'll keep it on the downlow just keep it hidden for now." Stated Link as the group noticed a familiar car pull in front of the warehouse before watching as Lee, Robbie, and Task stepped out of the vehicle with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to see you guys are back in one piece." Said Lee as he eyed Jimmy and the others closely. "What you get?" he asked before watching as Eddy opened up the envelope they had stolen off the Desperado's and passed it to Lee.

"Almost forty thousand." He let out while Lee pulled out two stacks of money before tossing the envelope to Link and then handing the two stacks of money to Task.

"Five thousand for your service and another five as a down payment on our next shipment." He replied while Task nodded his head.

"Anything you want in particular?" he asked just as the group noticed another set of headlights approaching the warehouse as a familiar Duke pulled up to the warehouse.

The group then watched in delight as Mark and Ana stepped out of the car with smiles on their faces as they approached the group.

"Well how was the date?" asked Lee as he turned to Ana.

"The usual we eat, Mark assaults some guy, and we get thrown out." She replied.

"Hey you like it when I assault people." The Creole shot back while Ana rolled her eyes.

"So the usual." She replied with a half-smile.

"Everybody whole?" Mark asked while looking to his group that nodded his head.

"Yeah we're all fine and we completed our task with great efficiency." Jimmy replied while Mark nodded his head before the group was taken off-guard by another familiar car pulling into the warehouse.

"Wow we're getting a lot of visitors tonight." Said Manfred as the group watched Alison step out of her car before approaching Mark with an angry look in her eyes.

"You bastard." She said before slapping Mark across the face to the surprise of the BSU members.

"Great Mark's getting another ass-kicking." Stated Davey while he and Eddy both shook their heads.

"The next time you want to pull a stunt like earlier you should call me first." She let out.

"You were busy and I didn't want to disturb you. Besides I wanted a little face to face with this…Steve guy." Mark retorted.

"Really what was he like?" asked Lee.

"Pompous, Self-Righteous, and the mentally that he can actually make more of a difference doing what he does then me doing what I do." Mark replied.

"That's my mindset as well." Alison shot back while eyeing Mark nodded his head.

"Of course it's the mindsets of all badges, even Ana had it when she first joined the IAA." Mark replied while pointing out the woman who Ana had to admit looked great in her wardrobe.

"It's the mindset that jail is the best option, you believe that the death penalty is too harsh a punishment but that will all change later on. It just does for some reason." Stated Jimmy as Alison went to speak out only to go silent as she remembered her father back in Waston. How much he changed after years of being on the police force there.

"Still you have know right just showing up and causing a commotion, especially with this ultimatum your declaring. A lot of people are talking about that." She replied while Mark nodded his head.

"There's a reason for that." He replied.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"We're going the straight and narrow." Replied Lee to the confusion of Alison.

"No more being Ward Bosses, no more collecting taxes, no more drugs, no more guns, no more problems." Jimmy stated while Task sent shocked looks to Mark and the others along with Alison who turned to face him with a raised brow.

"You're joking?" she asked.

"We're serious, we voted on the matter a few days ago and well this is what we're doing. We just have to have a clean slate before we can do it for our own safety." Mark shot back while Alison continued to eye him in silence.

"I can confirm this." Ana jumped in while noticing the shocked look on the face of Alison who kept staring at Mark like he'd grown two hoods.

She then watched as a serious look spread across the face of Mark and the other BSU members who lifted their heads and watched as a dark blue Peyote pulled into their warehouse. As Alison turned her head around she quickly watched as Ernesto and Miguel stepped out of the vehicle with mixed looks on their faces as they eyed the BSU members and watched closely as Mark took a stand in front of Alison.

"Tranquile ese, we just came to talk." Said Ernesto as he eyed Mark closely and noticed him smile at him. "Earlier at the bridge, why did you save us?" he asked to the confusion of Alison as she turned to look at Mark in shock.

"The GA had us cornered and took us by surprise and we probably wouldn't have gotten out there whole if it wasn't for you. So why did you help us?" he added.

"We're asking ourselves that same question." Replied Lee.

"We ain't talking to you Chino or the Mayate." Stated Miguel causing the two BSU members to eye the man angrily. "We're talking to the one with all balls between you." He added before pointing at Ana who couldn't help but smile at his analogy.

"As much as I like the compliment, you're only half right." Stated Ana with a smile. "I did order Mark to save you, but he has all the reasons for saving you." She replied while looking to Mark who chuckled at the young man.

"Swing and miss, I guess you're one of those brown guys that suck at baseball then." Said Lee earning a low growl from Miguel.

"The reason I saved you is because I owed you. As you said we wouldn't have known about the GA if it wasn't for Neto and because I refuse to interfere in him getting killed I decided you were the next best thing." Mark shot back while the duo eyed him closely. "Plus we need to talk about our little alliance and where it stands at the moment." He added while eyeing the duo closely.

"We're not helping you fight the GA." Stated Ernesto earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Please what use would…twenty-one and a half Ass-Takers do for us other then make good cannon-fodder." Mark shot back. "You're a proud Veterano Ernesto and I like that, but even you have to admit when your beat. You guys can probably hold your own against the 4th Ward, but adding the GA with it means you guys are basically forcing a last stand." He added with a chuckle.

"You may have the Vagos and even a few Marabunta guys to back you up, but at the end of the day you guys are folding and all it'll take is one more push-." Mark started before Miguel cut him off.

"Get to the point." The young Onda member shouted causing Mark to chuckle before responding.

"Alright then, What I'm proposing is a little agreement. You guys can deal with the 4th Ward on your own and we'll take the GA off your backs." The Creole stated to Ernesto's confusion.

"What makes you think we'll just accept this agreement?" the Onda member asked with anger in his tone.

"Because whether you want to admit it or not you need a hand in helping to fight these guys and I'm guessing you don't want to call Neto or Onda for backup because you're already in some kind of hot water with them for all the loses you've taken against us." He stated while Ernesto remained silent. "This way though, you and your homies can take revenge for your homegirls without the added interference from the Carcer City Pricks."

"We don't have to chill in each others hoods or help each other blast rivals but this way we both take our two small armies and make the enemy divide their forces to numbers we can manage." Lee stated while eyeing Ernesto closely.

"Plus we can tell you first hand that these Apostles have military training and connections with guys in the military." Added Jimmy. "We have our own connections and our forms of military training, so if any one of us can match them you know who it is."

"Please from what we hear you went down without much of a fight." Miguel shot out with venom in his tone. "That reminds me how does this feel?" he asked while rubbing the side of his right cheek where Jimmy still had the scar from the man who kidnapped him.

"How does your side feel, I'm guessing daddy kissed it and made it better after tucking you in at night." Lee shot back while making a swinging motion that brought Miguel back to the memories of being hit by the broom stick.

"What do you want in return for this agreement?" Ernesto asked to Miguel's shock and surprise.

"One thing and one thing only." Mark shot back before pointing at Ernesto. "We want you Ernesto, we want you to running things for the Azteca's in Lincoln Parish and the Vagos in New Arcadia." Mark stated to the duos confusion.

"You're Onda that shit doesn't matter to us, but to you guys your word is law and we'll need that law and order in the coming future." Mark stated to the man's surprise.

"Why me why not Miguel or Cruz, since he's been here long enough?" asked Ernesto.

"Please I wouldn't let your son walk to the store to get me cold drink if it was right next door let alone lead a gang." Stated Jimmy to Miguel's anger.

"In the past couple of months under his leadership morale is down, the Azteca's have almost been wiped out, one of your girls was killed, her sister traumatized, and the other shot, and he's put more fear in the heart of the brown community for the Azteca's then we did when him and a couple of his friends killed four brown high school kids." Lee stated to Ernesto's shock as he turned to Miguel.

"They were slinging on our turf." He shot back.

"One of them was slinging the rest were just his friends, just because the dopeman sells drugs doesn't mean his friends do to." Replied Mark as Ernesto turned to face him.

"The crown is heavy and he ain't ready for it and you knew he wasn't the day you put him in charge." Mark shot back.

"Why not Cruz then?" asked Ernesto.

"The whole point of this agreement is to keep the peace between us going strong after we deal with the Apostles and 4th Ward and we won't get that with Cruz leading the reigns." Stated Mark.

"Right because you killed his son and tried to feed him to some cannibals out in the swamp." He replied to Alison and Robbie's shock as they turned to face the youngest Roman.

"Well I wasn't gonna let his body stay there and rot, besides missing son sounds better then closed casket funeral." The Creole shot back.

"You aren't a parent so you wouldn't understand." Ernesto shot back.

"You're right I don't understand, but I do know he's plotting against me and I'm just waiting for him to take his shot. If he kills me I can accept that since I did kill his son, but if I kill him which is more then likely gonna happen I need the rest of the Vagos to back off." He replied.

"And you think I can do that?" Ernesto asked.

"That Onda Plagua gives you a lot of nobilities and titles and I'm sure you can keep them out of my hair, unless you want to be burying them." He replied while eyeing Ernesto closely.

"I need to talk with the other Vatos about this." He replied earning a nod from Mark.

"Yeah sleep on it, but don't take too long." He shot back before turning to Lee. "Give them their gift for the road." He said earning a nod from the Chinese man who made his way to the trunk of his car with Robbie and popped it open.

"Come on assholes." He said before he and Robbie pulled out one man before pushing him towards Ernesto who watched as he fell on his stomach and grunted in pain. They then watched as another man fell on the ground next to them.

"What's this?" he asked while eyeing the Creole closely.

"These are two of the men who were involved with the rape and murder of your friend." Said Mark as Lee slammed the trunk of his car.

"You're welcome." The Chinese man said.

"Take them and leave please." Mark said before eyeing Ernesto closely before watching as the man moved to grab one man while Miguel grabbed another.

The Creole was then taken off-guard as Alison grabbed him by his arm and forced him to turn to face her.

"What is this you told me those two were dead back at the office?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"No I said you'd be wasting your time going to get them and I meant that because my guys were already going to get them and they were gonna get there first." He finished before looking to Ernesto and Miguel and watching them toss the two men in the trunk of their car. "Besides prison is one thing, but these guys…they deserve worse for what they did. I'm many thing and I don't see eye to eye with them but this is one thing we can all agree on." Mark stated while Alison eyed the group closely.

"Hey Mark can you cook us some dinner?" asked Davey earning a raised brow from the Roman. "What I know I'm not the only one here thinking it." He yelled out while throwing his arms in the air in a child-like manner while Mark chuckled.

"Yeah we didn't get much of a meal at the restaurant so I'm down to cook." Said Mark as he watched the BSU members talk amongst each other before making their way into the Fishery leaving Mark alone with Alison and Ana.

"So you two went out on a date?" she asked earning a nod from Ana.

"Yes it went well until Mark picked a fight." The IAA Agent shot back.

"Not my fault, somebody put a dough bag in my way and it wasn't helping that he had a man-bun." Mark shot back while Alison shook her head.

"Well I'm happy you two got out." She replied.

"You're next." Ana shot back to Alison's confusion.

"I said I long before I came back from Mexico I was taking each of you out upon my return and I didn't give a fuck about consequences." He shot back earning a slight blush from Alison.

"We can talk about that later." Said Ana as she grabbed Alison by the arm and led her into the warehouse. "Come on Mark's cooking Shrimp Creole." Ana let out to Mark's shock and surprise.

"Shrimp Creole it's like ten O'clock at night." He replied.

"And we want Shrimp Creole so you better start cooking." Ana shot back while Mark rolled his eyes. Despite it being really late at night Mark didn't mind having the dish since it had been another thing on his mind while he was in Mexico.

"I'll get to it." Mark replied with a slight chuckle.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of a loud cracking sound seemed to fill the air as Ernesto found himself standing behind a crowd of Azteca's and Vagos that consisted of Miguel, Felix, Lady Joker, and eight others. The scene before him was almost like a mosh pit as he watched the group stomp on the two 4th Ward Gangsters that Mark had handed over to them.

The two men were beaten almost to a bloody pulp but both were still visibly alive as the group pounded into their bodies almost like a mad frenzy of violence. He didn't pity either of them though, they each deserved worse then what they were gonna get a lot worse to be exact.

Before he could think more on the matter though he was interrupted as Cruz and Loka walked and wheeled over beside him with emotionless looks in their eyes as they continued to watch the brutal display as Lady Joker sliced open the nostrils of one man with a pocket knife.

"She's making them suffer." Cruz said while Ernesto watched as the woman stabbed the other man in the eye and watched him give a loud shriek of pain and anger into the heavens.

"You think she doesn't deserve it?" the Onda member asked while Cruz remained silent before Loka asked the question that was on all their minds.

"You mind telling us where you found them at mano?" she asked while Ernesto remained silent before speaking out.

"A little outside intel." He replied while the duo remained silent before Ernesto turned his attention to the two of them.

"You still haven't told me why you think Marcus and BSU saved your lives." He shot back.

"It doesn't matter I'm still gonna put two in the back of that Mayates head." Loka shot back while Ernesto looked at her closely. He didn't blame her for wanting revenge, he didn't blame Cruz either. The war with Mark had costed them the most. Loka had lost much of her ability to walk and Cruz had lost his only son. They wanted revenge and they each deserved it.

"If he in any way helped you get to these men you can thank him for that, but I wouldn't go making friends with the enemy Carnale. Especially when you know what must be done." Cruz shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"I understand…do what you got to do." He shot back while Cruz nodded his head before the group was interrupted by loud cheers as they noticed Lady Joker cut out the tongue the man whose nostril she'd sliced before forcing the blade up his nose and causing him to give out another loud shriek.

The group then watched the woman draw her gun and slam it repeatedly over the man's head until it was literally leaking blood from his head like a faucet. She then plunged her knife deep into his gut before racking it across the side and watching as his organs hit the floor and stained the ground. The sight seemed to bring a disgusted look to the faces of those watching. They'd seen some pretty fucked up shit in their lifetimes but never this gruesome.

As the first man's body crumpled to the ground Loka turned her attention to the other man who shook his head repeatedly but this only seemed to anger the girl more as she ran at him with her knife drawn and stabbed him in the chest before knocking him down and continuing to stab him while the tears in her eyes fell like rain drops and soaked his already bloody shirt.

"Let her have her moment." Ernesto said as Loka went to step in only to be stopped the Veteranos words as they continued to watch the bloody display before them.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

It had taken him a few hours but Mark had finally finished cooking a rather large pot of food for the group. It took a little longer because where as he liked to eat his over rice he knew Ana, Lee, and Davey liked to eat their over spaghetti noodles so he had to make a pot of it for them.

As he walked into the living room carrying a tray of several bowls he noticed the FIB and IAA Agent sitting on the couch while Lee, Jimmy, Link, Buck, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie sat across the room.

"Foods done." Mark said he walked over and handed Ana and Alison their bowls that they quickly accepted with smiles while the male BSU members walked into the kitchen. "And wash your hands before you go in my pots." Mark yelled out before looking to the television and noticing that the group was watching some kind of debate.

"The fuck is this?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Some kind of debate on race that's been replaying all day." Replied Alison while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like bullshit." Said Mark before he watched Lee, Jimmy, Link, and Robbie walk out of the kitchen.

"It mostly is." The trio replied as they turned to the television and noticed a blonde Caucasian woman sitting down with a light skinned African American man with an Afro and glasses, a lighter skinned man of Mexican and Sioux descent, and a Vietnamese woman.

"Well this doesn't look like a bad setup for something." Said Mark as he took a seat on the couch while taking a bite of his food while Lee took a seat on the floor next to him.

"I think I saw a porno start off like this once…I didn't need to get to the end." The Chinese man shot back with a chuckle earning laughs from the other BSU members as they walked into the living room.

" _You're not really understanding. It's not 'Anti-White' to attack a Klansmen. It's self-defense. The KKK are a terrorist organization_." The African American man whose name appeared to be Cornelis stated while on the screen.

"Well I can agree with that." Said Mark with a chuckle.

"I don't." came a familiar voice as the group turned their heads and noticed Tully walk into the living room with a serious look on his face.

"Who the fuck let you in?" Mark asked.

"I let myself in, and I call bullshit on that statement. It is 'Anti-White' to attack a Klansmen, because he's just another man standing up for what he believes in." he shot back.

"Yeah I can call bigger bullshit because at the end of the day the Klan is listed as a terrorist organization in this country and I bet you all those white pricks who went shot people because they thought they were Arab after the 9/11 were saying the same thing." Manfred shot back earning nods from the group.

"Hush boys I want to hear this." Ana shot back as the group turned back to the television.

" _Oh please, you are so full of cra_ p." The Blonde White Nationalist shot back. " _The KKK hasn't been violent in decades. Meanwhile since the 80's you've had violent organizations like the New Black Panthers, you got immigrant gangs. And don't think because I speak out against illegal immigrants at the border I am unaware of how many Asians are here_." She replied.

"This woman obviously has her head on straight." Replied Tully as he took a seat next to the group.

"To be honest she has a point, but what she forgets is that the New Black Panthers and the old Black Panthers are two separate organizations with clashing Ideology." Mark replied. "I can honestly say I support the old guard of Panthers but hate these new guys. I promote peace amongst the races they promote war." He replied.

"Can't have peace if you're fucking the other races girls Mark." Tully shot back earning a middle finger for the Roman.

"I find it funny how she mentioned immigrant gangs but she fails to realize that the American Mafia wasn't formed by anyone who was born in America nor are most European gangs." Robbie shot back.

" _Exactly. Whites are the original illegal immigrants and original criminals in this country. You're starting hate groups to kill anybody that doesn't look like you and scream 'anti-white' when things get tense. It's ridiculous_." Replied the Mexican man.

"He's got a point there." Stated Robbie as Mark nodded his head.

"Neither of you two can talk, the Beaners have been hitting your asses up for the longest and you've been screaming 'anti-black' since the 90's and you come from a race of people that scream 'anti-us." Replied Tully as he looked to Mark and Robbie who both rolled their eyes.

" _I'd say you're pretty anti-white yourself_." The blonde shot back.

" _What I am is anti-exploitation and anti-American for that matter_." The Mexican shot back.

" _Then leave…"_ The Blonde shot back.

"That's what I'm saying." Replied Tully.

" _I don't have to leave…my people have been here since the dawn of time_." He retorted.

" _You mean since you crossed the Bering Strait 13,000 years ago and wiped out the truly indigenous white Soultrean men. If anything, I consider the Indian Wars revenge for it even if it happened thousands of years ago."_ She replied.

"Well that's something to tell someone." Replied Alison with a raised brow.

"Even if it's true." Tully shot back while Mark shook his head. "What all of you want to humor me that you don't believe in the Bering Strait?" he asked.

"Honestly I do believe in the Bering Strait." Replied Jimmy while Tully smiled.

"I do too, but I also believe in Pangea. Pangea existed years prior to the creation of the Bering Strait. So, the actual belief that the people indigenous to the Americas can be debated but don't believe they were white." Replied Mark.

"Yeah and I can admit that there are similarities between Asians and Native Americans in terms of genes but that can be the result of intermingling. Russia and Alaska aren't that far from each other." Lee shot back while Tully rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"The Bering Strait theory was never actually proven and as far as the Soultrean theory that's just silly. It's just like you think the Egyptians were white. Elizabeth Taylor as Cleopatra. What a Joke." He added earning a nod from Mark.

"He's got a point there." Replied Jimmy.

"Wait the Bering Strait was never proven?" asked Alison with a raised brow.

"It's just a theory same with Pangea." Replied Mark.

"The reason a lot of us think it's real is because you can't really track that's been submerged under water." Replied Link.

"Louisiana loses a football field of land every thirty minutes and there are continents that are submerged underwater so you can't disprove that rising water didn't sink the Bering Strait." Mark replied.

" _Oh so Hallie Berry would have been better_?" asked the African American man.

"I disagree with that." Tully shot back.

"I'm at an impasse." Mark shot back to the groups surprise. "Egypt was conquered by Greece prior to Cleopatra and she belonged to a Macedonian Family so the chances of her being full African aren't likely but mixed blood is a big possibility."

"Gotta be, she worshipped the Egyptian Gods not Zeus." Replied Jimmy.

"That's because Alexander the Great allowed them to keep their customs and religion and she followed the lay of the land." Replied Tully.

"So you agree it's the lay of the land of Africa then, because you do know at a Museum in London there's a map with England in Europe." Mark shot back.

"All the contribution we did to build that place up it might as well be, just look at Puerto Rico we fixed that place up we might as well see them as a state." The White Nationalist shot back.

"Yeah after you raped and killed all the Taino." Replied Robbie with venom in his tone.

"Birds gotta swim, fish got to eat, and if you see someone has something and ain't using it right you might as well take it." He shot back with venom of his own.

" _The Egyptians weren't black, but they sure as hell weren't white either. Someone with your complexion wouldn't have survived out there._ " Replied the Mexican man.

The Asian American woman then hopped into the debate with. " _You know this is what I'm talking about. It hasn't just been whites attacking Vietnamese Americans in this city but African Americans too. You both have Centric mentalities and you think you can just scrape us "Others" under the rug."_

"She's got a point there." Lee replied.

"She mentioned only Vietnamese, Asians being scraped under the rug is something that happens in all the cities across the US." Ana shot back while Lee nodded his head.

" _Well I'm sorry honey but the squeakiest wheel gets the most grease and you're not even 5% of the population."_ The African American man shot back.

" _Well maybe not American Indians but Latin American Indians outnumber you and we'll outnumber whites by 2040."_ The Mexican man shot back.

"I thought this discussion was only touching America?" asked Tully.

"What don't want to hear the truth?" asked Robbie. "We're gonna outnumber you, asshole." He added.

"Honestly if humans live to see 2040 I'd be colored impressed." Mark shot back. "All the new diseases, viruses, and governmental pissing matches I'm surprised we haven't blown each other off the face of the earth yet." Mark shot back.

"You don't have faith we can get passed it?" asked Alison.

"Not at the rate we're going." The Creole shot back.

" _That a threat?"_ the blonde woman asked.

" _No it's a fact, it's not our fault you can't reproduce fast enough. You tried to bury us but you didn't know we were seeds."_ He shot back.

" _Oh so that justifies your 'anti-white genocide'? You know Diversity is just a code word for white genocide and each one of you seem to support it. We civilize the rest of the world, allow you into our countries, and how do you repay us? You steal our jobs, by starting gangs, by killing us."_ The woman shot back.

"I'd marry this woman." Shot Tully earning louds scoffs from the group.

"How can she claim white genocide when just seconds ago she said she supported what the Europeans did to the Indians?" asked Robbie.

"And I didn't ask to be diverse, hell none of the slaves down here did. It ain't my fault Euro dudes wanted to stick their hands in different pots." Mark replied.

"And here you are sticking your hands in two different pots." Tully shot back while Mark flipped him off.

"She keeps bringing up gangs but seems to be forgetting that some of these mob guys have assassinated people higher up the government food chain then any Family or Balla." Replied Manfred.

"Marabuntas killed a bunch of government offices and in El Salvador they're marked as a terrorist organization because they bomb government buildings." Replied Link.

"Yeah and most other gangs have been around longer than them and those sick fucks are doing next level shit." Replied Lee.

" _Hey my wife and child were killed by your people in the 70's." The Mexican shot back with venom and hurt in his tone. "All because I stood in favor of standing against your crooked government and sovereign rights_." He shot back.

"Hazards of doing business." Tully shot back.

" _Yes and that's another thing. The American Indians are the one's that started war against us. In English Colonies, we were okay with you. The first Thanksgiving we ate and traded together, but your savage nature came out and you started attacking English Colonies. You started the war we finished it_." The Caucasian woman shot back.

"Felix isn't here but I'm gonna call bullshit for him on that one just off the back." Replied Lee.

"Agreed." Mark added while the BSU members each nodded their heads.

"You assholes don't know history." Tully stated.

"I don't understand. We whites weren't your first enemies. Why don't you demand the land in Minnesota Where the Chippewa forced you from?" she asked with rage in her tone.

"I bet Task can answer that question best." Replied Lee.

" _The Yankton states were given to my people from Wakan Tanka. Just the Liberty state was Iroquois, New Arcadia was Creek land, and Mexico was Azteca and Mayan_." He shot back.

" _How convenient to cloak your claim in spiritualism. And what would you say to the Mormons and other religions that claim that God had given them Indian land in the West_?" she asked.

Her response seemed to get a laugh from the Asian and African American debaters. " _No matter what your legends say you didn't sprout from the plains like the spring grasses. And you didn't coalesce out of yours either. You came out of the Minnesota woodlands armed to the teeth and set upon your fellow man. You massacred the Kiowa, the Omaha, and the Pawnee without mercy and yet you claim the continent as a private reserve bequeathed to you by the Great Spirit."_

"He's got a point there." Replied Tully.

"Christians conquered much of the Greek and Roman Empires and said it was god. Don't claim what they did as spiritualism while not looking at yourselves." Mark shot back.

" _And who gave us guns and powder to kill our enemies? And who traded weapons with the Chippewa who drove us from our homes?"_

" _The proposition that you were a peaceful people before the arrival of the white man is the most fanciful legend of all. You were killing each other for hundreds of moons before we stepped foot on this continent. You conquered these tribes lusting for their game and their land just as we have now conquered you for no less noble cause."_

"You have that face." Said Ana as she looked to Mark.

"I don't want to say it outloud but I can somewhat agree with what she's saying there are records of tribes fighting still fighting each other when the Europeans arrived so there's that." He replied while sticking his middle finger at Tully who was visibly smiling.

" _This is YOUR story of my people_!"

" _This is the truth, not legend_." The blonde shot back.

The Asian American then interjected, " _So what? You conquered. If Genghis Khan hadn't died and his top man hadn't upon going home we might have conquered you people to_."

"There is that." Lee replied.

" _So even though Genghis Khan fought the Vietnamese too, you still are proud of that marauding rapist? Oh who are we kidding? You probably have his blood in you. I guess even that feminine pride goes out the window when you're a Mongoloid since most of you owe your existence to a mass murdering rapist_."

"I'm not related to George Washington, Napoleon, or the Vikings." Retorted Lee this earned him a mock chuckle from Tully.

"Why are you even complaining you're Chinese?" he asked.

"Genghis may have conquered been what he was but at the end of the day he's a military leader who deserves no different treatment than any other." Replied Ana while Mark gave her a slight smile.

" _Your hypocrisy amazes me_!" the black shot back. _"Your people lynched a man here in this city. You deported innocent Hondurans and Mexican, you killed blacks, U mean we as people of color have our issues with each other but you largely started it."_

The African American host of the show then said. " _Hold on a minute. Let's not forget that were it not for the blacks fighting for all the wars in this country. America would not still exist. We built the capitol up. White babies nursed from black breasts_."

"That's half-true." Said Mark to the shock of everyone. "It's true that we built this country up, but it wasn't because of our fighting. We weren't allowed to serve in the military or even form a militia of our own. We built this country through forced labor."

"You talk like slavery was the worst thing on earth. Three meals a day, a place to stay, and clothing sounds like heaven to me in exchange for a little labor." Tully shot back.

"Okay how about I put a chain around your neck and make you pick Sugarcane." Mark shot back. "Better yet how about I come over later and fuck your sister while you watch and do nothing." He added to everyone's shock.

"MARK!" Alison yelled out.

"What, why is here again?" the Creole asked while Alison put her hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Listen to your masters Mark." Tully added while Mark said something offensive under his breath in French.

The white nationalist chuckled. " _I might take you seriously if you were actually married to a black woman yourself instead of an Italian_."

"Ha, he has no credibility and neither do you Mark." Tully shot back while Mark flipped him off.

" _Do I detect a hint of jealousy_?" asked the host. " _Oh please. I don't commit beastiality_ …" This seemed to draw a loud comment from both Alison and Ana who couldn't help but yell out "Fuck You!" to the woman.

As the debate went on the group seemed to be sharing more and more angry sentiments with each other and there were even some brief clashes of words between Mark, Lee, Robbie, and Tully. As it _started to near the end though they soon calmed down._

" _The White race has crossed seas, harnessed rivers, carved mountains, tamed deserts, and colonized the most barren ice fields. It has been for responsible for the inventions of the printing press, cement_ -." The blonde woman started as Mark cut her off mid-sentence.

" **Pere de Christ,** she's rambling on. We get it you've invented a lot of shit you don't have to remind everyday." Mark shouted out.

"Just in case all of you forgot." Replied Tully with a smile.

"Hey you guys may have invented a lot of shit, but at the end of the day when you look at something it always says Made in China." Lee shot back.

"Outsourced labor." Tully replied.

" _Without the Mayans your ancestors would have never invented the computer. Your ancestors did not understand the concept of zero. Not the Greeks and not the Romans_." Replied the Mexican man.

" _Get back to me when you can prove your ancestors were civilized enough to invent the wheel_." The blonde said with an evil eye. " _The reason American Indians didn't invent wheels is the same reason Bedouins in North Africa didn't have kayaks. It's not Rocket Science. Not that you've be smart enough to do that."_

"The wheel is a helpful invention." Replied Tully.

"The wheel is useless if you're living in small clusters around smaller regions." Stated Lee.

" _You're forgetting the Iroquois Confederacy, the Aztec Empire, Incan, and Mayan Empire. You know you like to talk about how you civilized us. You didn't. It was the other way around. The Great Lie is that it is 'civilization'. It's not civilized, it has been literally the most bloodthirsty brutalizing system ever imposed upon this planet. That is Not civilization that is the great lie. The great lie is that it represents 'CIVILIZATION'. That's the great lie or if it does not represent civilization and it's truly what civilization is, then the great lie is that civilization is good for us…it is Not in a man's destiny to destroy the earth That is arrogance_."

"That's the great lie, Mark you always told me the great lie was a man turning water into wine and walking on water." Stated Buck.

"Conflicting stories." The Creole replied.

" _Yeah let's give credit to a confederacy that massacred Algonquin tribes. Or who are most famous for what? Using European technology against Europeans. If they had used their own weapons they wouldn't have lasted nearly as long. As for the other three what's so great about a bunch of human sacrificing barbarians? They thought the sun would stop working if they didn't sacrifice. And that brings me to your people_." The Caucasian started before looking to the black man while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Here we go speak the truth baby." Tully yelled out.

" _Throughout the 6,000 years of recorded history, the Black African Negro has invented nothing. Not a written language, weaved cloth, calendar, plow, road, bridge, railway, ship, measurement system, or even the wheel. He is not known to have ever cultivated a single crop or domesticated a single animal for his own use although many powerful and docile beast are abounded around only knowns means of transporting foods were on the top of his hard burry head. For shelter he never progressed beyond the common mud hut, the construction of which a beaver or muskrat is capable of."_

"Ha answer that question Mark." Tully yelled out.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that Africans are oral people." He replied to the white Nationalist confusion. "Unlike Europeans who basically wrote the book on lying Africans didn't succumb to this so writing shit down wasn't needed because a man's word is more trusted then something written on paper." He added.

"Plus she says all this shit but in truth they never invented shit. Hell if copyright was around back then half of those inventors she named wouldn't even be there." He replied.

"Any excuse is good." Tully shot back.

'The Asian American then interjected. "You're are so arrogant! You do realize that a lot of inventions you have today are because people of color-." Before she could go any further the conversation was cut off as Ana cut off the television to the surprise of the group.

"I'm tired of hearing this." She replied while Alison also nodded his head.

"I am to!" Mark shot back before jumping from the couch and walking away while Alison looked down and noticed he hadn't touched his food along with many of the others. They were so into the debate that they forgot to eat and so much time had passed she actually had to leave now before Steve got back home.

She didn't know how to take the debate and neither did many others but it was still something interesting for them to see.

 **Authors Note: And that's it for this chapter. I know I promised a lemon this chapter but I will have to show it next chapter because man this chapter is entirely too long in my opinion and I mean it's damn near 25,000 words that's well past my limit.**

 **The debate at the end was based on something Onkwehonwe showed in CJ and wanted me to respond on and it seemed fitting. With a group that's as mixed raced as Mark's group you figure that the topic of race must come into play every now and again but being that none of the BSU members are actual white nationalist and support what they've done over history I had to add in Tully to make it less one sided.**

 **Giant Crassus is my parody of Little Ceasers or the place I call Cardboard on the Go because come on they pizza taste like the same box UPS delivers.**

 **The Desperados MC is based off the Bandidos MC. It's hard not to feature them in this story and do gangs like the AOD, Lost, and Heathens because the South is literally their stomping ground. They will come more into play later as the chapter goes on and we'll see more of them along the way.**

 **The characters Ziggy and Miles will also be seen again later along with the Biker Vest. Consider being a Bound by Blood a side gig for Jimmy and the other white members of BSU as they go along.**

 **The police bust was long coming, what's the point of having a character who's a cop if you can't show them arresting people. Being a cop is wild shootouts everyday but I figured I needed to show Alison getting an arrest in. It's been a while.**

 **Task heist with Felix and Adahy was based off a heist from Animal Kingdom. This season they're doing more heist with each episode and it seemed like a good way for them to get quick cash.**

 **We see Mark trying to setup a sorta peace and relationship with Ernesto, will it last you'll have to wait and see.**

 **I revealed some big changes with this chapter as Mark and BSU decide to go legit, next chapter I will show exactly how they will do it. Stick around for next chapter as Erensto, Felix, Task, and Adahy go after the two men who were arrested by Alison and NAPD, Mark takes Alison on a date, and the Roman Boyz of the 2** **nd** **and 3** **rd** **Ward and BSU, the Ballas, and local hustlers take back their hoods.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good day Zilla Out.**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Chapter 40: What's the K in Kill stand For…Karma_**

 **New Arcadia (1 Day Later)**

"Mark!" came a soft and soothing voice that whistled into the ear of the youngest Roman who found himself still in a deep sleep. The Louisiana Creole soon found himself starting to stir awake as he felt something wet and velvet like slowly circle around his left ear in a soothing manner.

"Lover." The voice added before Mark gave a low moan, slowly opened his eyes, and noticed that he was lying flat on his bed in only his boxer shorts while a familiar Chinese woman wear only a black lingerie night gown was straddling him with a smile on her face as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Hey!" Mark let out before moving to wrap his arms around Ana only to discover that both his hands were tied to the rails of the bed using what he could guess was a small string that was tied rather tightly.

He then watched as Ana rolled over to the side of the bed, grabbed Mark's phone, and put on the song Gravity by John Mayer. The IAA Agent then moved to the side of the bed and grabbed glass of red wine and started to take a sip from it while Mark eyed her with a confused expression.

His expression soon faded as Ana poured the cold glass of wine onto his chest and watched as it rolled down his torso. Then with a her usual cold smile she bent down and processed to lick the wine of Mark's chest and tracing a line all the way down to his bellybutton where she started to plant several kisses that caused him to let out another moan of satisfaction.

"I thought I was on punishment?" he asked while trying to keep the lust hidden in his expression.

"Yes you are, but you don't mind if I play with you for a bit?" she asked while continuing to lick his chest.

"I don't know." Mark shot back causing Ana to smile and chuckle. She liked it when guys played hard to get, it was amusing because she knew she could always break them.

"We can stop if you want." She whispered out before grinding herself against Mark's already hardening member. His boxer shorts weren't offering much of protection because he could feel the woman's lower lips actually rubbing against his erection. "You want me to stop?"

Asking that again she then took another step and kissed Mark's lower abdomen where his new tattoo was placed. The IAA Agent then grabbed the bottom of her gown and pulled it over her head before tossing it to the other side of the room leaving her bare in only her hot pink underwear.

"Do you?" she asked again with her usual cold smile causing Mark to let out another moan before he finally answered with a "Kiss Me!"

His order was quickly met as Ana moved her mouth to his and proceeded to give Mark a kiss that Mark didn't want to end as he felt the woman run her fingers down his chest until her right hand moved inside his pants and started to stroke his already erect member.

She then crawled off top of him and lowered herself until she was eye level with his boxers. The sadistic IAA Agent then slowly pulled down Mark's boxers, while continuing to stroke him, before watching as his trouser snake popped out and pointed high to the ceiling.

"Someone's really happy to see me." Ana let out with her usual cold smile as she looked down at Mark's penis and noticed that he was already starting to secrete precum and more so then she'd seen before. Mark had told her he wasn't sleeping with anyone in Mexico and he hadn't fucked anyone since he left. Six months without fucking, he was keeping in a lot that was just begging to be let out.

With that in mind Ana quickly positioned herself so that her bare breast were resting on Mark's right leg causing the youngest Roman to let out another moan as he felt her nipples poke into him. She then stuck out her tongue and started to lick up his precum. She started from the base and worked her way to his tip for three short lick in the manner as one would and ice cream cone. The IAA Agent then rolled her tongue along his tip to get any remained while Mark gave another low groan as he bald his subdued hands into fist.

Then with her right hand still positioned on the Creole's shaft she took him into her mouth and started to suck him off causing Mark to let out a shiver as he felt her warm wet mouth surround his erection and send a wave of pleasure through him that caused him to shake his legs. She had deepthroated him from the start just to get that reaction out of him. She liked seeing him like this helpless and under her whim. It's what gave her the most pleasure in sex, to be in control. Power was truly sexy with her.

As she proceeded to bob her head up and down on Mark's member the youngest Roman couldn't help but to look at the ceiling and try to think of something that would take his mind off the sexy woman going down on him right now. On a scale of one to ten in blowjobs she was giving him maybe an eight if he had to guess. He then switched that to a ten as she deepthroated him again but this time shook her head so that she rattled him in her mouth before pulling him out with a loud pop.

She was giving him the full ten and that's not something a man whose six months without sex needed because Mark could already feel his climax slowly approaching as Ana continued to slide his member in and out of her mouth at a fast pace that Mark wasn't really prepared for.

"Ana I'm gonna-." He started before hearing a loud popping sound that echoed over the music as Ana pulled him out of his mouth and the cold night air assaulted his moist member.

"What gives?" he asked while noticing Ana smiling at him with a sadistic look on her face.

"This is your punishment." She said while taking her hands off his erection and her breast from his leg leaving him bare. "You're not the one in control of your orgasms." She let out to Mark's confusion. "I say when you get to cum and when you can't and right now I don't think you deserve it."

"You're cruel." Mark let out while Ana merely smiled at him before planting a kiss on his torso.

"I know." She said with her icy smile as she watched Mark's erection twitch for a form of pleasure that wasn't coming from anywhere. This was a cruel form of torture and one of the worst Mark will admit he's gone through. Here he was tied up, being greatly pleasured, but left out in the cold air.

"Talk about blue balls." Mark let out before Ana punched him once in face and caused him to fall back.

"Now you have blue balls and black eyes." She let out while Mark opened his eyes and noticed that the IAA Agent had changed position so that know when he was looking up he was seeing her bright pink panties covering her lower region while she was facing the other way.

"If you want to finish I suggest you give it your all." She replied while Mark moved to speak out against her treatment only to be silenced as Ana dropped herself down onto his face causing him to go silent for a few seconds before sticking his tongue out so that he could slide it against her clothed pussy.

"Whenever you lick me you twitch more are you getting off on this?" she asked with a chuckle while Mark continued to take in her taste.

"I missed the way you taste." He let out while kissing her on the clit causing Ana to let out a shutter of her own before she smiled back at him.

"Good answer." She let out while plucking his erection with her fingers before taking him back into her mouth while he continued to eat her out.

With the combination of his saliva and her own juices the front of her panties were soaked but Ana didn't seem to mind as she continued to take in Mark's penis and massage his balls as she went. As Mark started to build up another climax Ana quickly pulled him out of her mouth and looked back to notice Mark give another low groan.

"I've got an offer for you Mark." Ana let out while Mark took his mouth away from her vagina. "I want to try something new and if you let me do it I'll let you cum. If not then well, I guess we're gonna be in this stalemate all night. What do you say?" she asked with her usual sick smile before lifting herself off Mark so that he could speak.

"I'll do anything for you." He replied earning a nod and a smile from Ana who couldn't help but to evilly chuckle.

"Good boy." She replied while moving to kiss him on his member before taking his erection back into her mouth and proceeded to suck him off with more vigor then she had the first time. Mark didn't know exactly what she wanted to do with him but right now he wasn't really in the mood for declining.

Besides what's the worse she could do.

"FINALLY!" Mark yelled out as Ana deepthroated his member and he erupted into her mouth. A volcano would have been a great comparison for the youngest Roman as Ana pulled him out of her mouth and gave a loud cough as Mark continued to fire of loads cum that caught her by surprise and got her in the face and on her chest. She knew he was holding onto a lot but she wasn't expecting that much.

As Mark gave a low satisfied moan, Ana quickly climbed off top of him and made her way to the bathroom she could wash the cum out of her face while Mark layed back chuckling. Considering what he had just went through he wasn't too sorry about her right now.

After a few moments of washing Ana returned to the bedroom with her usual sadistic smile as she walked over to the bed and eyed Mark closely.

"Would you accept a false apology?" he asked while Ana kissed him on the stomach.

"Don't worry I'm about to get it." She replied while moving to give Mark a few more kisses before running her tongue over his member and then slowly taking him back into her mouth. He didn't know what the big deal about this was. It wasn't nothing he couldn't take…or so he though.

"AYYY!" Mark let out with a loud yelp as he bucked like a wild horse only to be knocked back down by Ana who smiled devilishly at Mark as she slowly started to rub his anus with her lubricant covered index finger. "Wait can we talk about this?" he asked.

"You already agreed to it so there is no talking." She replied while moving to stroke Mark off. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." She added just as Mark went to protest only to be silenced as Ana slid her finger into his back entrance and caused him to give a loud shiver of discomfort as he felt her hold her finger in place for a few seconds.

"Easy easy, just stay calm and relax." She stated while Mark looked at her with a confused look. "Relax, and let me make you feel good." She replied before moving to take his member back into her mouth while slowly beginning to pull her finger out of him and then sliding it back in.

Mark didn't feel comfortable doing this but he had to admit it was starting to feel a little better and the added pleasure of Ana sucking him off wasn't too bad either. Still as a man he didn't feel right doing this, he knew though when it came down to Ana there wasn't many boundaries between the two. She would live out his deepest pleasures and fantasies and make them come true, so he had to suck it up. If this was something she wanted. He had to endure and take it.

"Ana…I'm starting to like it." He let out while Ana chuckled before pulling him out of her mouth then looking up at him with a smile.

"I'm glad because this is all for you." She let out while moving to massage his balls and area between his anus and balls. This seemed to be causing Mark to blush like he'd never done before as he felt his climax starting to build up like never before as he felt Ana push against his G-Spot and force him to give a low moan as he felt more precum starting to leak from his tip.

As she got the taste of him back into her mouth Ana quickly pulled him out and looked into his lust filled eyes before asking "Are you ready?"

With this Mark gave a quick nod as Ana pulled her finger out of him and tossed the finger cot she was wearing into the trashcan next to the bed before standing up in front of the youngest Roman who watched her pull off her panties with a slight smile.

The woman then lowered herself down until Mark's erection was literally swallowed up inside of her. As he took in the feeling of being back inside the woman Mark couldn't help but to feel himself give a low moan as Ana moved to untie his hands and watched as they quickly moved to the back of her head pulled her down so that she and Mark could share another deep kiss that neither wanted to end.

With that Ana slowly started to grind onto the erection of the youngest Roman before moving to bouncing ontop of him while he moved both of his hands over her breast and started to massage them both.

He should have been angry for being put in the position she'd stuck him in, but right now he just wanted to take in the warmth and wetness the woman had to offer. So he quickly lifted himself up so that Ana could sit in his lap and continue to bounce on him but so that he could also kiss her as they fucked.

"Right there." Said Ana as she bit down on Mark's lower lip and gently tugged on it before Mark moved to kiss her on the side of the neck and hold her closer to himself.

They soon shared another kiss and Ana found herself falling backwards onto the bed so that now Mark was on top of her. As he kissed her both of her breast and ran his tongue down her cleavage Ana quickly moved to kiss him on the top of her head as he thrust inside and out of her at a slow and gentle pace.

"Shit!" Ana whispered out as she felt her second climax approaching while Mark did the same. As the duo looked into each others eyes they could help but to inwardly nod at each other in unisons as Mark moved to suck on the side of Ana's neck while she dug her fingernails into his back to the point where blood was leaking from the wounds.

"There!" they both yelled out in unison as they felt themselves reach their climax at the same time and with an intensity that it left them both limp as Ana felt the youngest Roman spilling himself inside of her she couldn't help but to rub the back of his head in a soothing manner before moving to give him a quick kiss on the lips then pulling him down so that he could rest his head on her chest.

"Don't ever leave me like that again." She whispered out while Mark planted three kisses on her toned stomach before confirming that he never will.

 **17** **th** **Ward (2 Days Later)**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Alison as she found herself parking her car across the street from a rundown two story that looked as though it was being remodeled with carpenters and builders making their way in and out of the building with various tools and equipment.

The sight seemed to confuse the FIB Agent. She'd been told to come here by Link and was told this place was secret and one piece of them stepping forward so she came running, but she never expected this.

As she made her way inside of the building she quickly noticed the many of the workers building up the interior of the building and adding an open section to the top floor. The sight reminded her of ants working on a nest and seemed to be confusing her along with the sound of power tools going off in the background.

"You like it?" asked Link as he approached Alison from behind and caused the woman to look back at him.

"Mind telling me what it is?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"This is The Hole in the Wall and your answer to us going legit." He replied causing her to raise an eyebrow. "It's a night club we're opening up. It's a work in progress right now but it should be up and running within a few weeks." He added.

"I'm still confused how can you boys own and operate night club?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Well none of us have actual prison records so buying the building and obtaining a liquor license was pretty easy, we used to operate a similar club in Sunbelt so that gives us a little experience, and I doubt we need to talk about where the money for all of this came from." He stated while Alison eyed him closely.

"Still a night club is a big step up and how are you guys gonna run it without having police coming through here everyday?" she asked with concern in her voice.

The duo was then interrupted by a loud crashing sound as Davey, Eddy, and Buck walked through the front door carrying a man with a black bag over his head and wearing a black leather jacket over a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Be cool don't say anything, be cool don't say anything, be cool don't say anything." Buck repeated while moving past the workers who didn't seem to care what the boys were doing.

As the trio passed Alison though they quickly gave her a quick smile and wave before heading into a backroom where Alison and Link quickly followed them and watched them set the man down in a chair.

"What the hell is this?" she asked before watching Link approach the man with a slight smile on her face.

"This is the guy whose gonna be running the club on paper." Link shot back before pulling the mask off the man's face and revealing a Caucasian man with short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a confused look on his face while a ball gag was in his mouth.

"I've seen this guy before." Alison replied while Link nodded his head.

"This is Miles Duffy, you may remember him from our trip to Sunbelt. He's a BSU like us." Link replied before looking to the trio and asking "Did anyone see you take him?"

"Not really but we already know they're gonna come approach us over him." Davey shot back while Link pulled the ball gag out of the BSU members mouth and watched him cough.

"You know if you guys wanted to talk all you had to do was call." He replied while letting out another cough.

"Where's the fun in that?" Eddy shot back.

"You guys are fucking assholes." Miles shot back while Link chuckled.

"Alright then Miles your ears weren't covered so I know you heard us talking. So what do you say about a change of scenery?" Link asked with a slight smile.

"You know me brother, I like the numbers I'm offered more than anything else." He shot back while Link nodded his head.

"Then he's in." he shot back while Alison sent a look to the four BSU members and decided to poke the elephant in the room.

"Where are Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Manfred?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Manfred is meeting with an electrical company about getting some electricity in this place and he's also out getting a some security cameras for the place." Link shot back with a half-smile. "Lee and Jimmy are out handling some kinda business and Mark is-." The blonde man started before trailing off.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of scribbling seemed to be the only thing being heard in the bedroom of the youngest Roman as he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed with a notebook in hand scribbling away at a picture of the sleeping Asian Beauty that lay beside him.

He had drawn much of her face, compared to the rest of her body but he had gotten a lot of details into the drawing. After finishing up he couldn't help but to look at the woman and take in the sight of her. She was entirely naked with only her lower half and one of breast being covered by a blanket as she slept on her right side.

After taking in her sight for a few seconds Mark slowly reached to the dresser on his side of the bed and grabbed his cellphone before pointing it at the sleeping woman and taking a picture of her. It would sound creepy to take a picture of a sleeping person, but he didn't care. While sleeping that seemed to be the only time the woman did have her often cold demeanor on her face and that was indeed a rare sight.

As Mark went to rub her on her leg Ana couldn't help but to let out a low purr as she was stirred awake before looking up at the smiling Roman who sat just next to her.

"Morning." He greeted which Ana returned before watching him move to kiss her on the top of the head.

"I guess someone is more happy now?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"Last night you just made me realize how much more I loved you." He let out with a chuckle before Ana wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close to her.

"I have to go." She let out to Mark's confusion as he looked up at her and noticed the serious look on her face. "It's just for a few days." She added while he nodded his head.

"Another top secret mission I can't help you out with?" he asked earning a nod from the woman. "Is it about that bomb that was set off in Liberty?" he asked.

"And the attack on the ICE Facility in Blaine County you still haven't talked about." She shot back.

"I told you, I've talked to almost everyone I met within the Madraza Cartel I met and none of them are talking about doing that. They don't know about anyone who was involved in that." He added while Ana lifted herself off the bed and moved to the edge.

"If you ask me though I don't think that the Cartel had anything to do with that?" he replied while she chuckled.

"And why not?" she asked with a raised brow. "Only a few groups down there are stupid enough to try the US military." She let out.

"That's only if they have to." Mark replied while Ana watched him closely. "Who was in that facility…nobody important. Not Martin Madraza, any of his Capos, relatives, or even any of his soldiers just a bunch of random people who got caught trying to sneak in the country. You know what the Buchone's in Mexico call regular civilians…Campesinos or Peasants." He stated.

"They call them peasants because they're nothing but a bunch of poor people who have to live off the table scraps their offered and running away instead of going out and making the real money with the cartel. So why would some Sicarios from any Cartel risk their lives to go help a bunch of people they don't care for?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"They blew a hole into the facility, maybe they weren't intending on letting people out and they just escaped when they saw the opportunity." Ana replied.

"Then they would have been gunned down for fun or kidnapped and either brought back to Mexico to be ransomed off to their families for the safety or shot dead by the Cartel to send a message and keep the word that they were involved in those attacks a secret and that the only way to get across the border safely is through them." The Creole replied. "I've lived amongst those psychopath's for many weeks and I can tell you to your face…they don't do anything for the good of anyone but themselves." He finished while Ana took a few seconds to let exactly what he told her sink in before responding.

"That'll be determined later." She replied before turning to face the youngest Roman. "Do you have enough time for a shower with me or are you already running late for your meeting with the family?" she asked.

"I always have time for you." He shot back before rolling out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Metra wasn't long for Task and Adahy as they pulled their truck up in front of the safe house of Ernesto who had returned from his trip to Sunbelt with a vengeance. Word was already spreading of an attack against the 4th Ward last night and another one coming, and it seemed the two had been drafted for the job.

As the duo entered the safehouse they quickly spotted the Onda member standing in the middle of the room with Felix, Loka, Miguel, Lady Joker, Cruz and three more Azteca members one of which neither had seen before. He was a rather tall burly man of obvious Mexican and Salvadoran descent with short black hair and wearing a bright blue bandanna over his head, a white wife-beater, khaki pants, and black shoes.

"What's going on?" asked Task as he eyed the group closely.

"Where going after the other 4th Ward Fags that hurt my sister." Lady Joker shot back with anger in her voice.

"Some of us are at least." Ernesto shot back while putting his hand on the shoulder of the girl.

"I thought two of the guys were going to prison and the other guy was AWOL?" asked Adahy.

"Yeah and we still haven't found that one guy, but we know exactly where the other two guys are and we're they're going?" Ernesto shot back to the groups confusion.

"The duo were in holding but now they're being transported to Arcadia Parish Prison and don't let the name fool you because it's actually a jail. Just another backwards piece of shit this state likes to do." Miguel pointed out with anger in his voice.

"Arcadia Parish Prison is damn near another Ward for New Arcadia Gangsters and a hell zone for us." Stated Cruz. "The population there is over eighty percent black and they have to put our boys in PC or house them separately just to keep them safe." He added.

"If they get inside of that jail they'll be more then protected from us. Even if we reach out to guys outside we'll never be able to touch those guys." Loka retorted.

"Why not get a CO to do it for you?" asked Adahy.

"Not many brown guard work in that facility and I doubt we can go to anyone else." Ernesto shot back.

"So you're trying to hit them while they're in transit to the prison?" Task asked with a raised brow.

"It's the only viable option at the moment." The Onda member shot back while eyeing the duo closely. "Are you in it, we could use the extra backup?" he asked.

"You already know my answer." Adahy shot back while all eyes fell on Task.

"Yeah I'm in." he shot back before watching Ernesto nod his head.

"Alright then Carnale take it over." He said before looking to the new gangster that caught Task and Adahy's eye earlier. "This is Beto and he'll be going over how we're gonna pull this off." Ernesto replied.

"What makes him so special?" asked Felix.

"Your old friends, the GA, and the Carcer City gangs aren't the only ones who have someone with military training now." Loka shot back earning the attention of the man of Quechan descent.

"I was in the Marines and served in Afghanistan, can you say you've got any better skills under your belt amigo?" Beto asked while eyeing Felix closely.

"Alright this is how we're gonna do this-." He started.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The sound of arguing seemed to fill the warehouse outside of Mackey's Fishery as Lee, Jimmy, and Robbie found themselves in the middle of an intense argument between Maurice, Martin, Marrick, and Keegan Roman, Andre, Rico, Courtney, Sonny, Luna, and Slim. The BSU members had gathered the heads of all their allies together, which consisted of themselves the Roman Boyz, the 17th Ward's Independent Drug Dealers, Voodoo Park Ballas, the Vietnamese Mafia Destined to Destroy, and Luna and her small number of Cuban allies. It was going to be their first joint attack against Joe, the BGA, and their new enforcement arm the GA. So far though not much coordinating was being down.

"This isn't getting anywhere." Said Jimmy.

"You're damn right it's not if you think I'm gonna open my territory up to these…people." Maurice yelled out while looking to Luna and Sonny.

"We aren't here to discuss territory we're here to plan action." Replied Lee.

"Action is good, but I have some problems with working with some of the people here." Stated Sonny as he sent a look to Maurice and Marrick.

"Hey we ain't the ones who shot up and lynched your boys." The middle Roman retorted.

"Yes but we know damn well you target us just as much as you do brown." Sonny shot back.

"And why's he here?" Andre asked while all eyes fell on Slim.

"Shit I'm down with this shit to, Lee invited me the same as you." Slim shot back.

"Don't mean any of us trust you." Maurice shot back.

"Well then you better learn to trust him." Came a familiar voice that caused everyone in the room to turn their heads and watch as Mark entered the room with a serious look on his face and a small map in his hands. "Right now we're the underdogs in this city and we each have a common enemy in the forces that be whether they are the BGA, the GA, or the 4th Ward." He stated while eyeing the group closely.

"Today is our day to strike back against them, so if you're in shut up and listen or leave. The choice is yours." Mark shot back while eyeing the group angrily before watching them go silent.

"Good!" he said before tossing the map on the table.

"So when are we going to discuss the splitting of territory?" asked Maurice.

"Territory won't be discussed until we solve the problem at hand, so stop asking that." Mark stated earning an angry look from his father that he only ignored.

"Alright today we're making our presence felt across this city with two simultaneous separate attacks." He let out to the surprise of the group. "Father you and Marrick still have sway over a number of the gangsters within the 3rd and 2nd Ward who are now working under the GA as dealers. Let them know it is time for us to make their move, take back your territory, and kill anyone that gets in the way." Mark stated.

"Even those that sided with the GA in the first place?" asked Martin.

"Of course." Shot Marrick.

"No, we need numbers and they can provide it." Mark stated. "If they take up arms with you then they can be used by you but if they pull a gun on you…make an example of them." He added.

"Alright but that bitch Train gonna die though. He's been the asshole that took our spot from us and having been keeping the GA in our hoods." Yelled Marrick.

"Do what you must." Mark replied before sending a look to Andre and Rico.

"Holly Park was once our main headquarters, now it's the GA's main stronghold in New Arcadia. My brothers will fight beside you as you walk into the neighborhood and burn their encampment." Mark replied.

"And what about you?" asked Rico as the Balla eyed Mark closely.

"I'll be in the 2nd Ward backing up my brother when they move to take the housing project." Mark shot back to the surprise of the BSU Members and the 17th Ward Gangster.

"What, but you said it yourself Holly Park is a GA stronghold and what if we run into those fucking soldiers?" asked Rico with anger in his tone while Mark merely chuckled.

"They won't be there, right now they're licking their wounds in a safehouse somewhere in the swamps so you won't worry about them." He shot back while eyeing the Balla OG closely. "Besides you have my brothers with you, I trust them with guns more than I trust anyone from their side." Mark shot back while looking at Maurice, Marrick, and Keegan.

"Fuck you too then cuz." Replied Keegan.

"If things get too dicy though, I'll make my way there but until then fight like you mean it." Mark declared while eyeing the group closely.

"All of you want to fight and you want back what's yours well today is the day to take it, so go in there and tear those assholes apart." He ordered before walking away with Lee, Jimmy, and Robbie following behind him as he made his way out of the building and to his car.

"Inspirational speech and good plan, but do you really think we can pull this off?" Lee asked while watching the youngest Roman pop the trunk of his car and reveal something to them that literally made their eyes water.

"It's time we put Task's weapon to use." Mark replied before reaching into the trunk of his car and pulling out a M32 Grenade Launcher and tossing it to Lee who quickly caught it. "I have this thing about sharing my toys so take good care of it and you can get this when I'm done with it." He added while pulling out a SPAS 12 Shotgun and presenting it to Lee who nodded his head with a smile.

"Don't worry I got this." Lee replied with a wicked smile.

"I don't think Alison and NAPD will like the idea of what we're about to do." Stated Jimmy as he looked down at the Grenade Launcher closely while Lee looked it over.

"They won't, but if they want the process of getting their guns faster they're gonna have to accept it because this will speed the process up by weeks." He replied with a sick smile before springing the question. "Where is she?"

 **Elsewhere**

A loud grunt seemed to fill the air of the warehouse in the 9th Ward as Doom found himself struggling to stand on his feet just Queen rushed over to him with her arm and side still covered in bandages.

"Take it easy you shouldn't be moving so soon." She let out while forcing him back down on his makeshift bed while he gave a low growl.

"I'm gonna kill that fucking piece of shit." Doom let out while Queen nodded her head.

"And I'll hold his bitch ass down while you chop his head off, but we can't do that with both of us layed out like this." She shot back with anger in her tone while Doom remained silent.

"How Lonzo?" he asked while looking to the woman.

"I been keeping him medicated so he can't feel the pain, but I doubt he's ever gonna use it again." She replied while Doom lowered his head. "Mark didn't just dislocate his elbow he forced his whole bone out of place. The shit was poking through his skin and I doubt a fucking doctor can fix that shit." She added.

"And that won't stop him from trying to fight that motherfucker either." Doom shot back while Queen nodded her head.

"Where the fuck did he learn to do something like that anyway?" she asked causing Doom to look up at her closely. "We read his file and know who he is. Aside from a few niggas from the block teaching him how to shoot and some practice there ain't nothing that says he should be able to break a dude elbow like that. Let alone go toe to toe with someone with military training." She added while Doom nodded his head.

"Adaptability." Came a familiar voice that caused the duo to turn their heads and notice Muujai approaching them with a serious look on his face. "It's a trait Mark has that the BGA wanted when they thought about bringing him in. If he can't beat something, he adapts to fighting it…and winning against it." He finished while the duo eyed him closely.

"Have you been able to make contact with your bosses in the Kin Nation about getting us what we need?" he asked with concern in his voice. This seemed to draw a chuckle from Doom as the sound of fear in the Somalian man's voice brought him close to full-fledged laughter.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were afraid of Mark coming here and taking you out." He let out while Muujai eyed him closely.

"Actually I'm very much aware of situation. I know it's only a matter of time before Mark comes barging through those doors and starts taking heads. I imagine I'll be the first one to go, but until that does come we're going to fight him through it." He stated while Queen chuckled.

"I don't matter where that motherfucker show his head. We got goons all across the 2nd, 3rd, and 17th Ward. If him or any of his white boys stick their heads out they gonna get murked for show." She let out while Muujai remained silent.

"I hope you're right." He dryly let out before walking out of the room and leaving the duo to talk amongst themselves while he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

 **New Arcadia Business District**

The drive to the business district seemed short for Alison as she found herself parking her car across the street from the famed New Arcadia Riverwalk. Like most cities near a large body of water New Arcadia had it's own Boardwalk, but instead of having it made of boards it was made of bricks and looked more modern then some others.

There were a number of shops, restaurants, and hotels around the long stretch of water but Alison was easily able to spot the familiar Creole sitting on the hood of his Duke sending a half smile her way as she walked over to him.

"Did you like the club?" he asked with a slight smile.

"It's coming along nicely, but I think you still have a ways to go." She replied while Mark let out a half-chuckle.

"Yeah, but you know me I don't slow down until I get what I want." He shot back sounding as sexual as he could so that he could earn a familiar blush from the redhead that caused her to look away from him with confusion on her face.

"You're cheery this morning." She let out while Mark nodded his head.

"You can thank Ana for that." He replied causing Alison to look up at him and noticed the slight smile on his face.

"You had sex?" she asked earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Yeah and I never knew I could be deprived." He replied while she looked away from him. "She's gone now though." He replied causing the FIB Agent to look up at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean she's gone?" she asked with concern evident in her tone.

"I'm guessing you know about that bomb that destroyed that building in Liberty since it's been the talk of the news or somewhat. Tell me what are they calling it a gas leak or some dumbass with a bad spark plug" He replied to her confusion. "That building was an IAA cover facility and it was no accident it was destroyed. Someone planted a bomb there and stole some very classified information." he replied to her shock.

"What why aren't they saying anything?" she asked with a raised voice.

"Because they don't want the public knowing that they had a facility in Liberty, they don't want to stir another terrorist attack panic, and because they want to go after whoever did this silently when they find out who they are." He replied while Alison stood in silence for a few seconds to let the news she'd just receive sink in.

She then looked up at Mark and asked him a question that he already knew was gonna come flying his way. "Why aren't you with her?"

"I maybe Ana's personal soldier but the IAA aren't gonna let none members touch this so I'm here, but if she needs me she'll know I'll come running." He replied while Alison gave a slight nod before she watched him lean his back against his car. "I know you're probably just as worried about her as I am, but Ana's a big girl and you've seen what she can do so she's in good hands." He let out while Alison gave a slight blush before looking away from him.

"You still haven't given us information on those guns or the killer and my bosses are growing impatient." She let out while Mark remained silent for a few seconds before deciding to speak up.

"Get in!" he let out to her confusion before she watched him slide over to the drivers side of his car. "We're going for a little ride and we can talk while we ride." He let out while Alison angrily shook her confused head before sliding into the passengers side of the car.

As Mark drove away from the Riverwalk Alison couldn't help but to look out the window and watch the people go by with an emotionless expression on her face while the song Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn blasted on the radio. Without any notice though she quickly remedied the problem and grabbed Mark's music player before going through it.

She didn't care for hearing the sound of loud rock music right now but she did want to hear something softer. The FIB Agent wasn't big on listening to music when it first came out but Mark was and he discovered a lot of older music he found a taste for rather quickly.

Without thinking though she quickly clicked on the song Kicker by Sandy Alex G and after doing she expected to be assaulted by more loud hardcore music but instead she was met with a much softer surprise. The song was slow, peaceful, yet upbeat in its sound with a light ride cymbal and groovy bass compliment.

"Good choice. I thought about us a lot when I hear this song." Mark let out to Alison's confusion before she noticed the smile form of the face of the youngest Roman.

" _White bird in a black cloud, you flap, eyes rolled back, medicine gave you a heart attack_." He sang to the surprise of the woman. The song wasn't sexual in nature but it seemed he was able to make it that way with just being himself. She had to admit though whenever she was with him her eyes were rolling back and it was almost like he was trying to give her a heart attack.

" _Big fight for a small right, first flight, into white light, pull the trigger love at first bite_ _."_ Upon hearing him sing those words though the FIB Agent couldn't help but to think of the Creole himself. He was a leader in a big fight that would only lead to a small right for him and into a new place he'd never been before. " _Big plan for a big man, tough change, for a tough guy twitchin' out the corner of your eye_." He added while sending a look to Alison and moving his head in the process earning a slight smile from the woman.

She had to admit the song was quite jammy with its smooth ride and lyrics that seemed to be concentrated in just one long burst. but it rides smooth. There was no discouragement from it, it was beautiful. Short and beautiful.

Before she could hear him get to the end of it though she found her FIB senses going off in her head so she quickly turned the radio down and looked to the youngest Roman with a serious look in her eyes as he stopped at a redlight. "You're dodging the question." She let out while he looked away from her.

"I'm not dodging it…I just wanted to have a decent conversation before you get pissed off at me." He replied to her confusion as the light turned green and he sent his Duke flying past the stop. "Word is the Apostles are running into some roadblocks with other leaders in the Kin Nation. They don't like the idea of sending all the firepower they're requesting to a city like New Arcadia. They think they're giving up a lot for too little." He stated while Alison nodded her head.

"So the guns aren't coming?" she asked.

"They are, just at a slow pace…until after today." He stated to her confusion before realization hit her at his statement.

"You're making a move against them?" she asked.

"I am, but not just me. The Roman Boyz, the Ballas, everyone the GA has pushed around...we're taking back our hoods today." He replied to her shock. "The added pressure should help speed up their gun delivery when they see that we're a bigger threat then they will ever think." He shot back while Alison remained in silence.

"You said you were going to change." She let out.

"And I am but I can't do that with this big ass target on my back and if I have to drop a bunch of people to get there I will." He declared while Alison looked away from him.

"I'm guessing I can't talk you out of this?" she asked with little emotion in her tone.

"You can talk me out of it and try to convince Lee and the others, but whether we're taking part in it or not my family and the Ballas are still going to strike." He retorted.

"Is that why you brought me here, it keep me in the loop of your murders?" she asked with a hint of anger and sadness in her tone.

"No I brought you here, because I wanted you to hear about this from me than your boyfriend or any of your coworkers, or the news." He stated. "I love you Alison, and I'm gonna be straight with you from now on. This is just the start." He said while watching her look away from him.

"If you want to be straight with me then tell me who the New Arcadia Serial Killer is?" she asked to Mark's confusion. "This man has been harassing me for months and he almost killed me and Steve. I know you're not telling me who he is to protect me, but I need to know who he is before you throw him on the table like a fucking bargaining chip." She shot back with pure rage in her tone as she eyed Mark angrily.

"So tell me who he is now." She ordered earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"Patrick Spillman." He replied to her confusion.

"Patrick Spillman, you're not talking about-." She started before Mark cut her off.

"Yeah I am, it's the same Patrick that works for Devlin and worked with us on the Merryweather heist." He replied to her shock and confusion.

"That doesn't make sense why is he after me or you for that matter?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'll be sure to ask him before I kill him." Mark shot back while looking away from Alison. "Whatever the reason though, I promised to protect you from him and I will and right now I know that cocksucker is in Los Santos doing some job for Devlin. He's miles away from you and if any of his goons come by and start shit I'm gonna be here to protect you." He let out while Alison eyed him closely as he took his hands within her own.

"I swear to you that." He shot back while looking the FIB Agent in the eyes while she tried to look away from him. His words stung, he'd protect her like he's always been doing. He was a killer protecting a cop, everything about them didn't seem right in any story.

"Ana said you had something to show me." She let out changing the subject to Mark's confusion before he merely nodded his head and moved to put his hands under his shirt before lifting it up and revealing the small tattoo on his midsection.

"A-M-A!" Alison let out with a raised brow.

"Ana, Mark, Alison or Alison, Mark, Ana whichever floats your boat." He let out with a half-smile earning a slight chuckle from Alison who was doing her best to push what she'd just learn out of her mind.

"You got my name tattooed on you?" she asked while he chuckled.

"I wanted to put the whole thing, but I didn't want things to be too complicated." He let out while Alison looked back down at the tattoo on his midsection before moving to run her hand over it. Nobody she'd ever been with was ever committed enough to ink her name on them. It was a strange sight to see but she had to admit to loving it.

As Mark felt her fingers glide over him he couldn't help but to feel the urge to let out a low moan that he had to quickly suppress just as Alison yanked her hand away from him.

"Sorry!" she let out while he merely chuckled before turning a corner and driving back to the Riverwalk but as he pulled his car to a complete stop and awaited for her to step out he was caught by surprise to see her not moving.

"Marcus, you going legit it's real right…you aren't lying to me are you?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone that the youngest Roman hadn't seen in a long time. "Don't lie to me here." She said before looking at him with tears already forming in her eyes.

"It is!" he finished while the woman nodded her head before moving to look away from him and then climbing out of his car as she stepped out though Mark couldn't help but to grab her hand and keep her in place.

"It's true…and when all of this is over you'll see that." He replied before letting her go and watching as she stood in place before speaking out.

"Do what you got to do." She let out before walking away from him and leaving the youngest Roman alone as he started up his car and drove away from the Riverwalk while she stood in silence.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The scene before Ernesto seemed clear as he found himself standing in the tree line of a deep marshland that surrounded a road leading to the Arcadia Parish Prison. The prison bus was only a few miles away from reaching their location and the group seemed on edge from it.

As he looked around the area he quickly spotted Beto loading some kind of explosive near the road while Felix and Task flanked him with their Assault Rifles in their hands. Their goal wasn't to kill everyone on the bus or the guards but if they got in the way…they would gladly take them all out.

"How long do we have before the bus arrives?" asked Miguel as he walked up on his father with his M16A2 in his hands.

"Shouldn't be too long." Ernesto replied before turning to look back at the Onda member. "Remember to keep your trigger finger under control. We don't need to bring more heat down on us by killing cops." He added.

"I'll keep that in mind." Miguel stated before walking away while Ernesto took a deep breath in silence.

This wouldn't be his first time where he'll be on the otherside of a gun from the police. He was just hoping that it didn't end up like the last time when he lost his oldest son Luis. For that reason Ernesto was trying to play things a lot safer now. It would only be a quick snatch and grab for them not much blood and hopefully no loses.

"It's coming!" said Adahy as he came running out of the forest carrying his AK-47 while Ernesto looked down the road and noticed a silver prison bus speeding down the road.

"Alright everyone into your opinion." Yelled out Beto as walked away from the road with Felix and Task following close behind him as the bus started to head in their direction while the driver failed to notice the smoke detector placed near the center of the road.

"Wait for it." The former Marine called out while Ernesto kept his hands on his Beretta ARX160 Assault Rifle as he kneeled next to a tree as they watched the bus roll their way before passing up the smoke detector.

"NOW!" Beto yelled out before pressing a button on a detonator causing the small piece of C4 within the smoke detector to go up in a violent explosion that literally blew off one of the busses front tires, the side doors, and caused it to fall forward and start skidding while those inside were thrown around.

"What the fuck is this?" asked a Caucasian inmate with a swastika tattooed on the side of his neck as the driver looked to his partner and noticed the man reaching for his radio.

"This is Transport One and we're under-." He started before the sound of a gunshot caught everyone off-guard as they watched the man take a bullet in the head and fall to the ground with a large wound in the side of his head while the driver looked on in shock before moving to draw his Pistol.

"Put it down now." Task yelled out as he slowly approached the prison bus with his Rifle raised at the driver.

"Trust me man you don't want to die over a few prisoners." Ernesto added while watching as the driver raised his hands above his head just as Task stepped on the bus and took the gun from his hands.

"Whose our guys?" asked Felix as he stepped onto the bus with Ernesto and Adahy.

"Shit if y'all freeing a nigga then I'm the nigga you looking for." Replied a dark skinned African American man with a mouth full of gold teeth as he smiled at the group.

His response was met only by Miguel lifting up his Rifle and shooting him square in the center of the head to the shock of some of the other inmates as they watched the man's lifteless body slump into the seats.

"We ain't here to rescue anyone. We're here for the two Putos that raped and killed our girl." He shouted while Ernesto moved to grab his hand only for him to push him away. "So wards punks better tell us who they is before I put a bullet in everyone here." He shouted with venom in his tone just as Adahy hit another African American man in the mouth with the butt of his Rifle.

"You better pray you don't come where I'm going bitch!" the man yelled out to the Creek Warrior only to be struck in the mouth again while Beto punched a man who was from the 9th Ward in the mouth before shooting the man once in the leg.

"All we want to know is who did this shit and nobody else would get hurt." Yelled out Ernesto as Felix slammed the butt of his gun against the head of a man from the 3rd Ward.

"It's them niggas right there." Yelled out a man who must have been from the 6th Ward because of the tattoo on the side of his neck. He couldn't really raise up in his seat because of his shackles but he quickly pointed to two African American men who looked up at him with anger in their eyes.

"You snitching motherfucker." Yelled out one of the gangsters as he went to rise from his seat only for Task and Adahy to tackle both men and try to subdue them without noticing the driver reaching for his Walkie Talkie.

"STOP!" Felix yelled out before swinging around with his gun and firing off three shots that hit the driver in the chest and sent him falling back in his seat slumped over with blood leaking from his body.

"Get these two out of here now." Ernesto yelled out before he forcibly took Felix's gun out of his hand while he walked out of the bus with Adahy and Beto who were the largest of the group and were tasked with keeping a hold on the duo.

Before Ernesto could say anything else he was cut off guard by the sound of a gunshot booming causing him to whip his head around and notice Miguel with his gun in his hands aiming at an African American inmate he had just shot in the chest. The young Onda member then turned his gun on a Caucasian inmate who didn't look like a gang banger but someone who was being sent to prison for the first time. This didn't stop him though from putting a round in between the man's eyes and then moving to shoot another inmate who looked mixed between black and Vietnamese in the left cheek before Ernesto stopped him.

"The fuck are you doing?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Solving a problem, we got two dead guards and a bunch of witnesses to this shit and I ain't going down for this shit." He replied before moving to shoot another inmate only to be stopped by Ernesto. "Jueros can already tie this to us because we're grabbing the guys that are on trial for murdering our homegirl. You want to add a massacre to their warrants?" he asked.

"Which is why we going to blame this shit on the 4th. Make it look like they were taking back their own soldiers." Miguel shot back while Ernesto stood in silence. Ernesto hated to admit it but his plan did sound somewhat fool-proof. They needed a scapegoat to blame all of this on, but they couldn't run the risk that all the inmates wound remain silent so instead of arguing with his son. He just let him get back to his executions while he stepped off of the bus and noticed Adahy standing outside with Beto while Miguel shot and killed the remaining inmates.

 **New Arcadia International Airport**

The drive to the Airport wasn't long for Ana as she found herself walking through the double doors of the airport and lifting her head to see that her flight would be leaving in another hour.

As she lowered her head though she couldn't help but to chuckle as she looked to the seats and noticed a muscular Caucasian man with short black hair, bright green eyes, and wearing an all-black suit and black sunglasses.

"I didn't expect them to be sending you in Davis." Ana let out while the man chuckled.

"Someone asshole blew up one of our building and killed some of my friends. You should have expected me to volunteer for this mission." The man shot back while Ana nodded her head. This man's name was John Davis. Like her he was with the IAA but that's where the differences were. John Davis was a proud American who served his country proudly as a Navy Seal, and would never do anything to hurt it or associate with criminals the way Ana did.

"I'm shocked they brought you along, lord knows you aren't worthy." He let out with anger in his tone.

"I knew people there to, I wasn't close with any of them like you were-." She started before he cut her off.

"But you believe they deserve some form of justice don't you, or is it because your husband wanted you here?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"That's enough." Came a familiar voice that caused the duo to turn their heads back and notice a familiar Vietnamese American woman walking towards them with a bag in her hands.

"Well if it isn't the worse of the dragon ladies Mai Thu." Davis stated with a smile while Mai approached the duo.

"Fuck you John." She let out with anger in her tone before sending a look to Ana who merely nodded her head at her.

"Since you're both here why don't you both tell me how does it feel rubbing shoulders and sharing beds a bunch psychopaths each day?" he asked.

"They're a lot more satisfying then you would ever be." Ana shot back.

"That'll be enough from all of you." Came a familiar voice that caused the group to turn their heads and notice a familiar somewhat older gentleman with dark black hair and wearing a silver suit walk in with a rather tall shapely woman with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue dress that seem to fit with her eyes. "Less than few hours ago we were attacked on our own soil by some unknown terrorist group and to respond to that you're all hear bickering and I don't want to hear any of it." Stated Devlin with venom in his tone that caused Mai to angrily growl at the man who caused her a great deal of pain in her lifetime.

"Now let's go." He ordered before walking away with the woman following close behind him. The woman then sent a smile and a wink Ana's way causing her to give her usual cold scowl while John bent down to whisper in her ear.

"How does it feel to be replaced?" he asked with a chuckle before walking away while Ana and Mai stood back with mixed expressions on their faces. "I just wish that boy to was here to see the look on your face. I'm sure he wanted to be here wherever he is."

 **New Arcadia**

The song Wolves by Another Lost Year seemed to be blaring loudly from the radio inside of Marrick's pickup truck as he found himself driving the vehicle while Keegan and Courtney sat beside him and Mark found himself sitting in the back of the vehicle. The song wasn't any of theirs style but it was Mark's and what Mark wanted he got when it came to the Roman Boyz.

Besides the song fit the mood, specifically it was asking someone what it was like when they knew that death was on their doorstep and giving them the chance to walk away from it. Mark would be doing that today, giving the offer to choose life over death and for those that wanted to throw their lives away…he'd give them hell.

As the youngest Roman loaded a fresh 30-Round Magazine into his CM901 he couldn't help but to look behind the truck and notice four other cars following behind them. Aside from himself, Marrick, Keegan, and Courtney his father had managed to gather a small of about twelve Roman Boyz to back them up. The group would be taking one of their housing projects within the 2nd Ward.

It was small arms for a big task, but Mark knew he could get it done rather easily. Especially since a number of Roman Boyz defectors would still be working inside the building as dealers for the GA. They had to make a choice return and fight for them…or die like their new Carcer City friends and he doubted many of them would make the wrong choice.

As the group pulled up around the side of the housing project Marcus quickly jumped out the back of the truck while Marrick and the others climbed out the front. After meeting with Alison Mark had quickly changed his clothes into something more suiting for battle so now he was wearing an all-black short sleeved t-shirt under his bulletproof vest that held a knife holster on his right side, and three magazines of ammo on his stomach, khaki cargo pants with side pockets that had one Hand, another Grenade for his M203 Grenade Launcher, twelve Shotgun shells, two more magazines for his Assault Rifle, and three more for his M1911, and brown cargo boots with black leather gloves. The youngest Roman was also carrying a secret weapon that he wanted to test today against a small target but was intended for big game.

In terms for the number of bullets it wouldn't surprise anyone that Mark was carrying over a hundred rounds of ammo. Not because he was a terrible shot but because he planned to do the most killing. One well-trained fighter with enough ammo could beat an entire army who had less and he was planning on exploiting that.

Unlike him, everyone else seemed to be wearing normal street clothes with a few wearing bandannas and mask over their faces. Marrick was carrying his usual M240 Light Machine Gun, Keegan was sporting an M16 Variant with his two Mini Uzis on his side, while Courtney was carrying an AK-74 Assault Rifle and her Pistol was in the back of her pants. The rest of the Roman Boyz were either carrying Assault Rifles or SMG's but each was packing something and intended to fight their hardest.

"Let's go!" said Mark as he started his trek towards the basketball court of the housing project with the other Roman Boyz members following close behind him. The group was still surprised Mark wanted to just walk into the place. It didn't seem to them like the smartest play, but they knew better than to question his judgement.

As they walked by the courts the group quickly watched as a young kid and his teenage friend quickly ran off the court towards the project. This caused two Roman Boyz members to lift their guns at them only for Mark to stop them from firing.

"The fight isn't here, keep marching." He ordered before with venom in his tone before continuing his long trek with the others who watched as two New Arcadia drug dealers who were now loyal to the GA stepped aside with fear in their eyes as the group approached.

"Let them feel their fear." The Creole let out as the young man ran inside of the Housing Project and immeditaley pulled out his cellphone to make a call. On the otherside of the phone stood an African American man with a head that was shaved bald and wearing a white wife beater, black jeans, and brown boots. To gangsters this man was Train and he was once a member of the Roman Boyz but now he found themselves leading them as they serve the Gangster Apostles. He was well-respected member and although many of them looked down on him for betraying the Roman. He felt he had the best interest in mind and that was making money.

"Come on girl don't be like that." Said Train as he moved to whisper in the ears of his girlfriend who was sitting on the couch with him when a light-skinned African American man with a black cornrows barged into the room.

"The fuck you doing coming in a nigga crib like that Phat?" Train yelled out just as the man looked at him closely.

"Nigga we about to get-." The man started before the group was interrupted by the loud ringing came from both of their phones causing them both to pull it out and see they both had a voicemail from the same number along with the girl. The trio weren't the only ones with a voice message though, as almost every gangster who was once loyal to the Roman Boyz found themselves all pulling out their phones at the exact same time and noticing that they had a voicemail.

"The fuck is this?" asked Train as he answered the message while Phat stood beside him.

" _If you're listening to this message it means that you were once a member or worked for the Roman Boyz, but let greed and pride become your ultimate weak-_." The voice was distorted to some but those that were familiar with it could easily make out that it belonged to Maurice Roman and from his tone they knew he was serious. " _If you look out the nearest window to the front of the building you'll notice that the best of hell, everything you fear, your worst dreams are standing outside right now."_ His statement quickly caused Train to run to the window of his apartment along with a number of other gangsters to run to the windows and quickly spot two of the four Roman Boyz standing out with a small force of well-armed gangsters.

" _Don't act surprise, you knew this day was coming and I hope you made peace with god."_ He added while Train gave a low growl. " _There is a way out of this for some of you. You can drop your guns and your dope and walk out the backdoor and never return to New Arcadia unless you want a bullet in your head."_

"You leave you get shot by me." Yelled a GA member on the 3rd floor of the building with venom in his tone as he pulled out his Pistol and pointed at four New Arcadia Gangsters.

" _You can fight alongside your new GA friends and die fighting."_ He added while on another floor a group of former Roman Boyz found themselves grabbing Rifles and running towards the window to aim their guns at the group only to find that some of the windows were forced shut.

" _Or you can prove that you were still loyal to us this entire time by fighting alongside us right now. For those of you that do, you will have no harm to come your way. For some of you though…there is no forgiveness."_ He stated while Phat sent a look to Train who seemed to be literally quivering in his boots.

" _This decision wasn't mine, but just know that we're giving you one last chance to run like hell before the Monsters come and unleash their fury. You should also know that you have one minute to decide."_ The recording finished with a loud beep at the end as many of the gangsters throughout the building found themselves all frozen in fear at the ultimatum some of them didn't know exactly how to feel only that the end was approaching.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

As the Roman Ultimatum spread throughout the 3rd Wards Housing Projects the BSU members in the 17th Ward were following a different approach…there would be ultimatum for anyone who betrayed them.

The 17th Ward was now officially the GA main headquarters and it was something many of them boasted about. Unfortunately for Lonzo he wasn't doing much boasting these days, for what good was a Sniper with only one good arm. As he rose off the bed of the safe house he'd been hiding out at he gave a loud wince as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm.

Mark had done a number on him, worse than anyone has ever done to him. He beat him, broke him, and in his own opinion made him far from the main he used to be. He was once a well-trained Sniper, but now…that was different.

As he moved to the side of the bed to take his painkillers though he'd failed to notice the small Spy-Drone fly past his window before ascending into the skies to get a better aerial view of the neighborhood that would be Holly Park.

"Glad to be back in the skies." Said Manfred with a light chuckle as he found himself sitting in the back of a black van that was parked a few blocks down looking at the screen of his laptop. Felix had shot down his last drone, but after a few months he was back in the skies providing Overwatch for the BSU members.

"Brother you're good to go." Manfred let out over his Walkie Talkie while the Chinese man found himself taking cover along the side of a house with Buck, Andre, and four 17th Ward Gangsters before taking a peek along the side of the house and noticing seven GA members standing next to an black Tornado talking amongst each other and laughing.

"Copy!" the Chinese man let out before looking to the group. "Bucky come on!" he said before picking up the M32 Grenade Launcher causing Andre and the others to take a step back as they watched the youngest BSU member shoulder his P90 Submachine Gun before pulling out a toy race car and setting it on the ground next to him. They then watched in surprise as the toy accelerated down the street towards the gangsters.

"The fuck you bring toys to this bitch for?" Andre asked as he lifted his head with the other gangsters and watched as Manfred's drone flew overhead.

"On my mark." Lee stated before lifting up the Grenade Launcher and pointing it in the direction of the first car while the toy car slammed into the foot a GA member causing him to give a loud wince before looking down at it.

"The fuck is this shit?" he asked before grabbing the toy and picking it up while the other GA members approached him.

"Boom!" said Buck to the confusion of everyone before they got what he said and watched as the toy car went up in a violent explosion of force that literally blew off the face of the gangster that was holding it and knocked the other men back with a few of their body parts being sent flying. The explosion wasn't fiery but it was loud enough to get everyone's attention and cause them to either run from it or run towards it.

"Holy shit!" yelled a GA member who had drawn his Pistol and went to investigate the explosion with four others only to find the mangled bodies of his friends next to two blood splattered vehicles.

"NOW!" Lee yelled before jumping from cover and firing off a single Grenade from the Launcher that slammed into the side of the car and sent it up in a violent explosion that caught the newly arrived GA members by surprise as they thrown back by the force of the explosion or burned from the flames created by the car exploding.

As Lee prepared to fire another Buck, Andre, and the small team of Gangsters quickly jumped from cover and started to rain bullets on any Apostle that came their way and in the first few seconds of battle had already cut down three Gangsters with shots to the head, back, arms, and legs.

Because of the explosion the GA members were quick to respond an overweight man dressed in all-black with a bandanna wrapped around his face was quickly seen coming from the side of the housing carrying an AK-47 with a female dressed in black with a green Bandanna came out firing two Mac-10's that forced the group back into cover behind the house.

As the Apostles went to press their attack though they were taken off-guard by the sound of car engines approaching and were quickly taken off-guard as an all-white truck broke cover with Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy in the back tailgate. Also coming behind the truck were a total of six cars that were full of Ballas and Hustlers from the 17th Ward who had gotten fed up with the GA rule and now wanted payback.

"Let's put um down." Yelled Davey as he and Eddy fired off a short burst of rounds from their G36C Assault Rifles and shot down the female with the Mac-10's with shots to the chest before a single shot to the head splattered her brains on her companion who was left blinded by the blood in his eyes.

"Conserve your ammo!" Jimmy yelled out as he jumped out the back of the truck with Davey and Eddy before the driver slammed on the gas petal and sent it flying forward and plowing into the man with the AK.

"You know your orders, you know your roles, get moving into position." Jimmy yelled out with the force of a drill sergeant before he lifted his M14 Battle Rifle and shot an Apostle in the back of the head as he was trying to run and watched him fly forward onto the ground from force of the bullet.

With that said the Army Corporal quickly ran with a small group of about four Ballas following after while Davey and Eddy went their own ways as Lee looked to Buck and gave the young man a silent nod before the duo heard the familiar crackle of an Assault Rifle, the loud blare of a horn honking, a loud crashing sound, and the sound of flowing water. They then quickly noticed that the driver of the pickup truck that was leading the convoy lay with his head, with a very visible bullet wound, on the horn of the vehicle that had slammed into a fire-hydrant with enough force to split the pipe and cause water to shoot upward from it and rain down on a few GA members who found themselves slipping in the waters.

"Ha those overpriced shoes you dumbasses be buying don't have no fucking grip assholes." Lee shot with a chuckle as Buck peppered two downed Apostles with rounds as they tried to stand up in the water. On man wearing a Feuds hat was literally torn to shreds from the rounds but hardest to look out was the wound on the side of his neck that literally was shaped like Alaska.

Lee's insult did hurt a few of the New Arcadia members who looked down and noticed that a lot of them were wearing the same brand of shoes. Sure they were overpriced but they were the style. Style didn't seem to matter in this situation though. Before Lee and Buck could do anything else though they quickly watched as two female gangsters carrying Molotov's tossed them their way with all their might.

"Move!" Lee yelled out as he and Buck moved to avoid the bottles that slammed onto the hood of a car and splashed the flaming liquid and searing hot glass onto two 17th Ward Gangsters who quickly started to scream in pain from the burning.

 **Elsewhere**

"PING!" the minute had quickly passed and the oxygen had quickly returned to the lungs of everyone in the housing project as they realized what was about to happen. Within the minute a number of the innocent residents and cleared out and those that were left were the Apostles, Roman Boyz who were fighting with them, being forced to fight, or were too afraid to move.

The first person to break that though was the same Pee-Wee Gangster who played lookout as he quickly turned and tried to run for the door only to be shot three times in the back by an Apostle who quickly finished him off with a shot to the back of the head.

"I said nobody-." He started before giving a loud shriek in pain as a heavily muscled man jumped on his back and started to stab him with switchblades along two other men who pounded him with punches and kicks.

There was no doubt a number of mixed decisions within the building and the attack force knew that as they found themselves standing on the ground listening to the loud popping of gunshots and screams of men who battled it out for their own survival.

"Too easy-!" Marrick started before Mark slammed him in the shoulder and knocked him to the ground as an Apostle armed with an old fashioned M1 Carbine fired a barrage of shots that way that caused the group to move to cover while another group of Four Apostles and two former Roman ran out the front door of the building firing on them.

"Looks like we're gonna see action after all." Marrick yelled out with a chuckle while Mark moved to dodge another shot from the Apostle with the WWII weapon just as four more gangsters joined in and started to rain gunfire down their way. When it came to range, he didn't doubt many of the Apostles shooting ability especially from an elevated position. Many of the gangsters had grown up trading shots with each other from the high-rise of building and with that experience many of them were some of the best Marksmen in terms of street gangs.

"Keep your heads down." Mark yelled out before lifting his Assault Rifle and firing a Grenade from his Launcher at the front door of the housing Project causing a explosion that knocked the six men forward and sent them landing on their stomachs.

"COURTNEY KEEGAN BEHIND ME, MARRICK COVER US!" the Creole yelled out to the surprise of the group who quickly moved to follow his orders with Marrick jumping from cover and firing a barrage of rounds at the windows causing the Shooters to move to cover while Mark ran for one of the downed GA members and quickly scooped him up onto his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked Keegan as one of the shooters quickly drew a bead on Mark and fired a single shot his way only to hit the body of the gangster that was on Mark's shoulder.

"It's okay come on!" he yelled out before running for the front door with Courtney and Keegan following behind him as he used the body of the gangster like it was a human shield.

As one of the downed gangsters went to stand up though Mark quickly chucked the bullet ridden gangster at man knocking him off his feet and crushing him under the weight of the man. Mark then quickly pulled his Assault Rifle off his back and fired several shots into the sky with Keegan and Courtney following his move.

The shooting was more or less to provide suppressive fire so the Marrick and the other Roman Boyz can make a run for the door. They could only consider it luck though as Mark fired a well-placed 5.56 Round that actually hit one of the Shooters on the chin and blew much of his face off while Courtney caught a man who was trying to look down and shoot in the left eye.

The duo then looked on with mixed expressions as they watched blood ooze out of their corpses and drip on the ground before them like a running faucet.

"Alright you guys sweep and secure the lower floors." Mark let out while looking to Marrick and the others who gave him confused looks.

"Where the fuck are you going?" the middle Roman asked with anger in his tone.

"Take the upper floors." Mark shot out before running away from the group who yelled out at him only to watch him run for a fire-escape on one side of the building.

"What the fuck?" asked Keegan as the trio noticed that the ladder of the fire-escape was only half-way down making it almost impossible for the youngest Roman to grab it. To their surprise though Mark quickly lifted his gun and fired off four shots that struck the lock on the ladder and caused it to fall to the ground in front of Mark who quickly started to climb it.

"Damn he needs to slow his ass down." Keegan stated.

"No, he's got the right idea, let's go!" Courtney ordered to the confusion of the two men before they watched her run down the hall with three Roman Boyz and fire off a four shots that his a GA member in the chest and obliterated his heart in the process.

"Guess we're following her." Marrick declared as Mark climbed in through a window into the fifth-floor stairway where he noticed a GA member armed with an AK-47 Assault Rifle standing over a dead New Arcadia Gangster who had been shot in the head.

"Stupid ass mother-." The Carcer City Gangster started before he taken by surprise as Mark drew his Knife, ran up, and grabbed him by his arm to force him to turn around. The youngest Roman then plunged his knife deep into the center of the man's face with enough force to break partly through his skull.

To add insult to injury Mark quickly grabbed the man by the back of his head and forced it downward so that the handle of the knife slammed against his knee with enough force to force it all way through the man's skull. The youngest Roman then watched with a smile as the gangster fell to his knees then down on his side with a loud thump that would have probably disturbed the neighbors.

"Piece of shit!" he let out with a twisted smile before pulling his knife out of the man's head then moving shoulder his CM901 Assault Rifle while drawing the SPAS-12 and cocking it.

"Ready or not here I come assholes." He let out.

 **Elsewhere**

"This way!" yelled Davey as he and Eddy found themselves running around the sides of houses in the Holly Park neighborhood with their weapons and raised and their fingers on the trigger as the battle with the Apostles seemed to be going into high gear.

"Here!" Davey yelled out as they ran down the side of a house and noticed several GA members running down the street with automatic weapons.

"Gagging Assholes." Eddy yelled out just as he and Davey lifted their G36C's and fired a barrage of rounds at the group that cut down three of the gang members including one who had been hit three times in the arm trying to block a bullet only for it to rip through his arm and shred into his face.

As the four other men went to shoot back though one of them was taken off-guard as a bullet slammed into his face and actually caught him on the upper lip and knocked out a few of his teeth.

"I should have been a dentist." Jimmy let out as he found himself standing on the rooftop of a home providing Sniper support for some of the ground force. The Army Corporal then fired another round that hit a man in the side of the neck and watched with a sick smile as he fell to the ground clutching the wound as blood flowed out like a flowing river.

With the sight of their friends dead the remaining GA members quickly moved to run down the street in a retreat like many of their comrades before them. They didn't get far though as three Ballas armed with AK-47's lit them up in a barrage of gunfire that sent them barreling down.

"Too easy!" the redheaded man said while looking away and noticing a house going up in a violent explosion that sent wood flying throughout the area. He then watched as Lee fired another Grenade at the house while Buck threw a Molotov and quickly watched as it went up into flames.

The house must have either been a stash house for guns or a place where the Apostles were camping out. Lee was given a Grenade Launcher but they were all under strict orders not to do too much damage to the neighborhood. They wanted it under their control and if the police came down heavy on it then it would be under nobodies control.

That was the plan.

The plan!

As Jimmy jumped down from the rooftop of the house he couldn't help but to think of the plan he, Mark, and Link came up with for invading the 17th Ward. It could be best summed up in just one short word… **Siege**.

The goal of a Siege was simple. Assault the enemy from all sides, hammer them with overwhelming firepower, burn their resources, keep them from escaping, and crush their spirits. That was the objective and right now is exactly what they were doing.

They had taken the GA by surprise with overwhelming firepower, split into teams that had separate goals. Lee and Buck were leading a fireteam meant to directly engage the GA in the streets and whenever they came across a Stash House they turned it to ash, Davey and Eddy were an ambush team and used the houses to hit the enemy with hit and run tactics, he himself was providing Sniper Support, and there were teams outside of the neighborhood that kept the Apostles from leaving.

They were trapped with only two options, come out and fight or run and die. Both seemed to end in death and when they knew that many of them did what he and Mark thought they would do.

"We give up!" came a new voice that caused him to turn his head and notice two GA members slowly walking from out of a house with their hands raised. One was a man with short black dreadlock, rather large black lips, and wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and green and white shoes. The other was a light skinned female with long black hair with bangs that were dyed blonde that was under a black hat with a green Feuds logo, a black V-Neck T-shirt, torn blue jeans, and white shoes.

The duo were walking up with their hands raised, but they weren't walking towards Jimmy. They were walking to a 17th Ward Gangster known on the streets as Animal. Animal was a rather large African American man standing maybe six foot four with a shaved head, light skin, and was known across the hood as being a trigger happy fucked up hot head.

When it came down to him Mark and many of the Roman Boyz didn't like him for that reason. Jimmy had no real beef with him on his own, but he knew just what the man was capable of.

"Fuck you!" Animal yelled out as he lifted his Glock 19 and fired a single shot that struck the man once in the chest and sent him crumbling to the ground while the girl kneeled down beside him to look over him.

"The fuck we were giving up man?" she yelled out with tears in her eyes as Animal slammed the gun over her head with enough force to knock her hat clean off her head and send her falling to the ground.

"Only way to give up is in a box bitch." Animal yelled out while hitting the woman over the head again before starting to throw a series of kicks her way while Jimmy stood on and watched in silence.

He was in a state of conflict he didn't like what Animal was doing to the girl, but he also knew that she was the enemy and that there should be no mercy shown for them.

After a few more seconds of watching the woman get beat Jimmy was broken from his trance as he noticed tears streaming down her eyes and hitting the ground as she reached her arm out and tried to get him to intervene.

"Animal!" he yelled out earning the attention of the large gangster who looked back to notice him pulling his M9A1 Beretta out from his pants and hold it at his side. "Get back into the fight. I got this." He stated earning a few seconds of silence from the man before he followed his orders and walked away. Normally he would have told Jimmy to go fuck himself, but he knew better than to upset someone close to Mark so he played along.

As Animal walked off Jimmy approached the woman and looked down at her with his usual cold expression as she whimpered out to him.

"Please don't kill me." She let out with tears in her eyes as Jimmy continued to look down at her while clutching his Pistol tightly.

Before he could squeeze the trigger though he was taken off-guard by a bullet slamming into his chest causing him to fall back and notice that it didn't go through his vest. The BSU Enforcer then quickly lifted his head and noticed a familiar GA member running away from him firing a Mac-10 in his unbandaged arm.

"HVI in sight." Jimmy yelled out over his Walkie Talkie as loud as he could causing Lee, Buck, Davey, and Eddy to turn their heads to notice Lonzo running down the streets firing at them. "You know the order capture don't alive don't kill. Manfred get on him." He yelled out while noticing the drone fly over his head and go after the man while Lee and the others ran after him.

"You guys he's getting in a gray sedan." Manfred yelled out as the group noticed the Carcer City Gangster force open a door to a car and climb inside.

"Don't worry we won't lose him." Lee shot back before running back to one of the trucks the Ballas had arrived in and climbing inside with Davey and Eddy. "We're on him you guys keep cleaning this place up." The Chinese man yelled out before pulling off while Jimmy nodded his head before looking back and noticing the female gangster he was with earlier trying to crawl away.

His instincts told him to put a bullet in the back of her head in the most humane way possible, but his moral compass told him not to and for once…he listened to it.

 **3** **rd** **Ward**

The sound of gunfire seemed to fill the halls of a Housing Project in the 2nd Ward as Marrick, Courtney, and Keegan found themselves trading shots with a group of Apostles and former Roman's on the 3rd Floor of the building.

Clearing out the first two was almost easy but it seemed that the GA had set up a rather strong force on the 3rd meant to keep them from advancing and wipe them out in the process.

As Marrick blindly fired from cover he watched as another one of his Hitters was cut down in a hail of gunfire. From the original number of guys they'd brought with them they must have lost a total of seven already and most of those numbers seemed to just be on the 3rd Floor alone as members of the Apostles fired Assault Rifles from rooms while they were stuck in a narrow corridor that made it difficult for them to advance and had to use the rooms for cover.

"Anybody got a Grenade?" asked Keegan.

"Mark said not to use them, because he didn't want to damage the building to bad." Marrick shot back.

"He doesn't want to damage the building but I doubt dropping as many guys as we have constitutes as better." The Roman Cousin shot back while blindly firing from cover.

"I know he better move his ass on down here and help us if he wants to keep this shit going." Courtney yelled out with venom in her tone.

As she said those words though nine Apostles on the fourth floor found themselves running down a lobby where a series of gunshots went off. AS they ran through the door of the lobby though they were quickly taken off-guard as they looked to their right side and noticed that the vending machine that was always broken was tipping their way and quickly fell ontop of two Apostles who found themselves crushed to death under the weight of the machine.

"Talk about improvising." Said Mark as he racked his Shotgun and fired the first slug into the chest of a GA member who was caught off guard and sent flying backwards from the force of the shot. He then lined up two others in his shot and fired another slug. This time the pellets actually scattered and managed to hit one man a few times in the chest and the other in the arm causing him to let out a sharp yell of pain as Mark finished off the last man with a brutal shot to the head.

He then finished off the man who was hit in the arm with a Shotgun blast to head before moving to reload the weapon. Just as he managed to get his forth shell in though he was taken off-guard as three more Apostles came running down the halls firing at him causing him to take cover around a corner before blindly firing the Shotgun and hopping the spread would hit someone.

Luckily for him he got his wish as a few pellets hit a gangster in the leg and caused him to stop in his tracks while Mark drew his M1911 Pistol The youngest Roman then took the momentary distraction and vaulted from cover with his Pistol in hand and firing off all seven shots that struck the gangster he'd hit the leg three times in the chest and another gangster once in shoulder, once in the chest, and in the gut.

The last GA member quickly sent a barrage of rounds Mark's way without realizing that he'd emptied his clip until he heard the clinging sound of the empty magazine. Before he could reload though Mark had lifted himself up and fired his last slug in the chamber into the chest of the man before moving to reload his guns and running down the hallway until he arrived at the staircase where he noticed four GA members running down it.

With a wicked smile on his face Mark quickly drew his knife and charged the group and shoulder tackle one with enough force to send him flying over the rails and screaming before he hit the ground with a loud splat. He then ran another man and fired two shots into his gut while the other two men were taken off-guard.

"Spin Cycle." He said just as one of the men went to take a right hook at him. The youngest Roman quickly used his left arm to block the hit and quickly stab him in the gut catching the man by surprise as he watched Mark pull the knife out and spin around behind him.

"See ya!" Mark yelled as he finally turned around behind the man and stabbed him once in the side of the neck before kicking him away.

"Fuck this!" the last gangster yelled out before he quickly spun on his heels to run away only for Mark to quickly catch up to him and wrap him up in a tight bear hug. "Let me go!" the man yelled while kicking the air only for Mark widen his smile at the man's statement.

"Since you asked nicely wish granted." The Creole shot back before tossing the man over his shoulder and causing him to fall over the railing of the stairway head first before hitting the ground with a sickening splat. "Only because you asked nicely." he added with a chuckle before being taken off-guard by the sound of gunshots going off causing him to turn his head and notice three Roman Boyz running towards him causing him to lift up his Shotgun and fire a single slug that hit one man in the chest and sent him rolling across the ground while Mark ran off into cover.

"The GA is being evicted, why fight beside them and die when you can live with us." He asked while taking cover alongside a stairwell.

"Nigga you woofing ain't no fucking way you gonna let us live." Yelled out a man with long dreadlocks as he sent four shots from his Glock 21 in Mark's direction.

"Probably, but I guess you aren't gonna listen to me if I tell you I wouldn't." Mark shot back before rolling from cover and shooting another man in the arm before hitting the last with his last Shotgun slug to the rib.

"Damn how can Lee use this thing." He asked while shouldering the Shotgun and pulling his CM901 Assault Rifle off his back before whipping around and noticing three bloody New Arcadia gangsters eyeing him closely.

"Drop them." He said with venom in his tone referring to their guns.

"We on your side G, no need for that." The gangster let out while Mark gave a low scowl.

"Alright then…secure this area. I've cleared the 4th, 5th, and 6th floors, sweep them and make sure the Apostles there are either dead or gone." He said to the surprise of the gangsters.

"You need to get down on the 3rd Marrick and the boys are stuck there." One of them let out while Mark nodded his head.

"Lock this place down." He yelled out before running off while the gangsters stood by breathing heavily. In reality they were fighting for the GA during the invasion but decided it was best not to get into a gunfight with Mark. Especially after hearing how he single-handedly cleared three floors that were full of armed gangsters. Better to live in servitude then die and well…die.

The sound of a screaming grunt seemed to be music to the ears of Marrick as he finally hit one of the GA gangsters that was defending the 3rd Floor. He managed to hit one of them, but the group still wasn't making any real progress as more Apostles piled into the hallway and acted as reinforcements.

"Fuck you marks ass bitches." Yelled Courtney as she finally ran dry on her Assault Rifle and switched to her M9A1 and started blasting down the halls.

"Where the fuck is Mark?" Keegan asked while firing off both his Mini-Uzi's and hitting a GA member in the arm.

As he said these words Mark quickly came speeding down the hall behind the Apostles who were all unaware of his precense until they heard the shots coming from behind them as Mark set his Rifle to full-auto and fire all thirty of his 5.56 Rounds in a quick session and struck almost every Apostles with shots to their backs and heads.

With this momentary advantage Marrick and his team quickly seized the moment and ran out from cover to laydown a barrage of gunfire against the Apostle members catching them all by surprise and shredding them to pieces while Mark grabbed an Apostle from behind and started to slice into his stomach with his combat knife while the gangster screamed out in pain at the mock surgery.

As the last Apostle fell Marrick and the others quickly turned their heads and looked to Mark who was still slicing into the man's gut and watching with a smile on his face as his guts slowly spilled out of his body and onto the floor to the disgust and fear of the Roman Boyz who watched Mark drop the man on the ground with a loud thud before looking at them with a sick smile.

"Look…he's actually got guts." Mark let out with a sick chuckle that even left Marrick baffled.

"What the hell did they do to you while you were away?" he asked while Mark gave a low smile before ordering.

"Forget about me, let's go show everyone we're back on top." Mark let out before leading the group to the stairway where they noticed a few of the once Roman defectors standing guard and eyeing them closely with fear in worry in their eyes as they made their way up to the seventh floor.

 **Elsewhere**

The siege of the 17th had finally come to an end as Jimmy found himself standing over an Apostle with a M4A1 Assault Rifle in his hands. He didn't know if the man was just a foot soldier or an OG because of the headshot that literally ripped the man's head off it's shoulders but the fact that he was covered in tattoos made him believe so. The gangster didn't put up much of a fight, sure he had a great weapon but what good is a weapon if you aren't skilled enough to know how to use it.

As he lifted his head he couldn't help but to look on with a smile as the bodies of the Apostles literally filled the streets like washed up fish on a sandy beach. He knew Alison wasn't going to be happy with what they had done but he just hoped she could understand that it was for the greater good.

Switching his mind away from Alison, he quickly turned his thoughts back to Lee, Davey, and Eddy. He hadn't heard from the trio since they last departed and he was starting to worry. Not that they were dead but that they had gotten caught by the police. This area was as hot as it came right now, and many gangsters were already leaving and Jimmy knew he would soon join them with or without his brothers.

"That bastard isn't slowing down." Yelled Davey as he tried to lineup a shot on Lonzo's car while the man sped down the streets of New Arcadia like a street racer.

"Fuck if he slowing down just shoot the bitch." Lee shot back while pulling the steering wheel to the right side to force the car to make a quick maneuver to avoid an oncoming car.

"I thought Mark wanted him alive?" asked Eddy with a confused expression on his face.

"He'll get him alive, just with a few broken bones." Lee shot back with venom in his tone. "Take the shot!" he yelled out to Davey who fired a barrage of rounds at the car and blew out the back windows causing Lonzo to duck as the bullets flew over his head and slammed into the front.

"Motherfuckers." He yelled before making a sharp turn that Lee was barely able to make with the back of his truck colliding with a street pole in the process.

"Hit that fucker." Lee yelled out again causing Eddy to take the next shot and eventually hit one of the back tires of Lonzo's cars causing him to lose control of the vehicle as it started to spin in the streets.

"I got you now bitch." Lee yelled out before slamming into the side of Lonzo's car with enough force to send the vehicle flying before crashing into the side of another vehicle.

"We got him." Yelled Eddy as Lee hopped out of the truck and ran over to the driver seat of Lonzo's car and quickly pulled the man out.

"Come here asshole." He said while grabbing Lonzo by his blood covered dreadlocks before throwing three punches aimed for his head.

"We gotta go brother." Eddy yelled out as the group watched Lee grab Lonzo by his arms before tossing him into the back of the truck as hard as he could.

"Then let's go." He replied with an angry expression on his face.

 **3** **rd** **Ward**

The sound of screaming and gunshots was becoming less and less common as Mark and Marrick found themselves leading the surviving Roman Boyz who as they walked through the halls of the 7th floor where they noticed a few of the once defected Roman's standing by the doors still as a rock in fear as they went by.

As the group finally arrived at the room at the end of the hall they quickly watched as Mark kicked it down before rushing in with his gun raised only to see a familiar Roman Boyz member with Cornrows standing over a bald man who had been shot in the abdomen.

"Motherfucker shot me." Train yelled out while Phat looked up to Mark with his gun in his hand before presenting it to the youngest Roman.

"Thank you." Mark said before passing the weapon over to Marrick who quickly smiled as he took it.

"You motherfuckers, you gonna kill me for this shit. You bitches left us here to fight your shit…What was we supposed to do?" he asked while Marrick chuckled.

"Stay loyal." Marrick replied before lifting the gun and shooting the man one time in the head and watching his brains splatter across the wall in a violent masterpiece of art.

"You feel better now?" Mark asked while eyeing his brother closely.

"I won't feel better until we put all these Apostles in the ground and Joe's fat ass with them." He replied while Mark nodded his head before turning his attention to Phat.

"Who you supposed to be?" he asked

"Homies call me Phat." He replied while Marrick sent a look to the man while Courtney and Keegan each held confused looks on their faces.

"Alright then Phat how would you like to send a message for me?" Mark asked with a slight smile before watching Phat raise his brow at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let everyone know that this territory belongs to the Roman Boyz and the Roman Family and if anybody defects they will suffer the same fate." He replied earning a slight nod from Phat.

"Alright how I'm supposed to tell all these niggas this when you did all this shit-?" he started with a raised brow before feeling something sharp slice against his forehead. He then looked up and noticed that he was bleeding from his forehead before turning his head and noticing Mark's combat knife within his hands

"You're the message, objects are better than words." Mark replied before kicking the gangster off his knife and watching him hit the ground with a thud. "Don't worry you won't die…depending on how fast the paramedics can get here." He added.

"You guys may want to step out of the room for this." Mark let out causing Courtney and Keegan to go wide eyed as they watched him pull out the heavy rope he brought along with him and started to tie it to the man's feet while the group walked out of the room.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of screaming seemed to be resonating inside of a warehouse on the cities waterfront as Task and Felix found themselves watching as Adahy punched one of the men in the face as hard as he could, knocking out one of his teeth in process before turning his attention to the other man and hitting him over the head with a crowbar.

They must have been torturing the man for two hours or so and it was getting more harder and harder to watch as the minutes went on. Both men's faces were swollen and bruised to the point where they were unrecognizable, blood covered them from head to toe, one man had a fork jammed in his eye, while the other had his dug out with a spoon, both had their balls crushed by hammers along with their toes, fingers, and their fingernails were literally ripped from their bodies.

The Creek Warrior was not going easy on either of them with his torture. He was still grieving the death of Dede and right now he was going to take everything he had out on these two men.

While he was doing that Ernesto found himself sitting in a main office room looking at the television as Miguel came walking into the room with an emotionless look on his face.

"You not even gonna acknowledge me?" he asked while eyeing Ernesto who was still looking away. "You many not have liked it Papa but I made the right move today."

"If we were to let one just one of those fuckers live what was stopping them from snitching on us and sending the Jueros our way." He yelled out with anger in his tone. "What I did bought us sometime, for all they know it could have been the 4th Ward pulling a rescue operation to save those guys or even the Apostles to send a message." He added.

"I made the right call now fucking looking at me." He yelled out just as Beto came walking through the door to the surprise of Miguel.

"Think the heats gonna come down on us?" he asked while looking to Ernesto.

"I don't think those…I think all eyes are gonna be off us for a while." Ernesto stated while continuing to look up at the television with Miguel following his gaze and seeing a breaking news report.

" _We're coming to you live from New Arcadia where just a few short hours ago a massacre can only be used to describe the city."_ The reporter stated earning the attention of Miguel as he looked at the screen closely.

" _There were just gunshots going off everywhere."_ Replied a survivor as they recalled the Siege of the 17th Ward Housing Project. " _Details are still sketchy but police are saying that at exactly three o'clock a synchronized attack happened across New Arcadia. The targets of these attacks seemed to be the Gangster Apostles a well-known international gang that was founded in Carcer City while the perpetrators where New Arcadia Gangsters who are fighting back against the large gang for territory and drug money and they're sending a message in the process."_ The reporter called out as the news feed switched to a picture of an African American man whose face was somewhat burned off hanging upside down with his feet tied by rope from the top of a housing project. The man's body also had a message carved into his back that was simple to read " **NEW ARCADIA KILLS**."

"It looks like your Frenchman has been busy mano." Stated Beto as he eyed the screen closely. "He's sending a message and it just towards the Apostles." He added while Ernesto continued to eye the screen closely without knowing that in Los Santos someone else was watching the same news broadcast closely.

 **2** **nd** **Ward**

The drive to the 2nd Ward wasn't long for Alison as she found herself pulling her car up behind a long series of police tape before hopping out and running past it where she noticed Regina talking with Steve and Jenna.

"Well it's official…Marcus Roman is certifiably insane." Stated Jenna as she watched a Phat get rolled out of the building on a stretcher.

"What was your first clue the fact that he would do this or the guy who got gutted on the third floor?" Regina asked with a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"That guy we just wheeled out had an acid burn on his face and using acids isn't something traditional gangsters use. In the UK it's big amongst hoodlums who want to pull off purse snatchings or muggings but for it to be used in combat like this is…new." She stated while eyeing Regina who watched as Alison ran up to them with a confused look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked while looking to Steve.

"The Roman Crime Family strikes and we got over fifty dead, one wounded in critical, and surprisingly no innocents hit." He stated while Alison looked over the building closely.

"Are they saying it was them?" she asked while Regina gave a loud scoff.

"Hell no, but we both know who can pull off this level of destruction and we can't tie him to this or the shit in the 17th."she stated with anger in her tone before walking away while Alison eyed the number of body bags that surrounded the area closely.

While she found herself checking out the 2nd Ward another team of officers found themselves in the 17th Ward also bagging bodies. Without them though was Locke and Sawyer who found themselves standing outside of the docks with mixed looks on their faces as they watched an all-black Duke, a blue Dominator, and a white Sadler pull up in front of them.

The duo then watched with anger in their eyes as Mark, Lee, and Jimmy each stepped from the vehicles while Buck, Davey, and Eddy hung back and watched as they approached the two cops.

"Well I knew this going straight shit was a load of bullshit." Stated Sawyer as he eyed Mark angrily.

"The process is going slow and we had to speed it up." Lee shot back with a smile.

"By shooting up a damn neighborhood and housing project?" Locke asked with rage in his tone while looking to Mark.

"The Kin Nation Leaders were hesitant to supply the guys down here with so much firepower. They believed we weren't worth the heat." Stated Jimmy.

"Things are different now though." Mark added before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white sheet of paper before handing it over to Locke who slowly took it with a confused look on his face.

"The day of your trucks arrival into New Arcadia, which way it is coming in, what it looks like, where it's going to be going, whose picking it up, and who sent it this way-." Mark started before Locke cut him off.

"Whoa wait this shipping address is from a military base in Carcer. You mean to tell me these guys are that connected with the US miltiary?" he asked with a raised brow before Mark sent a look to Buck, Davey, and Eddy and watched as they kicked a man out the back of the truck and watched him hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Jesus Christ who is that?" asked Sawyer.

"Sergeant Lonzo Gaines, US Army, like we said a lot of the GA leaders here are ex-military and Mr. Lonzo is barely at the top." Mark stated while eyeing the duo closely as Jimmy tossed them the keys to the truck which Sawyer quickly caught.

"There's enough guns in the back of that truck for him to serve two life sentences and give you the leverage you need into looking into the GA." Lee added.

"Yeah their guns but it's gonna be hard getting eyes off you with everything you've done today." Locke shot back.

"What did we do today?" asked JImmy to the confusion of both men.

"All of us are alive, with alibis, and no injuries. The only way you can tie us to what happened there was if you had a witness, which I doubt, but you can spin the story." Lee stated.

"Right into saying what everyone just killed themselves?" asked Sawyer.

"No that the Roman Boyz who defected to the GA got tired of being treated like animals and designed to rebel and fight back." Mark earning chuckles from both men.

"Right and it's gonna take a lot of willpower to convince that." Locke stated.

"Then do so, because those guns are on the move now and you can't get them with all eyes on us." Mark shot back before moving to walk away with the other BSU members while the two officers watched them closely.

"That piece of shit must think we're the miracle workers." Sawyer let out while Locke looked down to the beaten body of Lonzo and felt a few gears in his head start to spin as he thought of an idea for how he can spin the story.

 **Authors Note: And that's it for this chapter, kinda short and a shitty way to end it and I was hoping to add a little more but I think I've had to postpone this one for too long so I think this is one of the best stopping points.**

 **** **As promised this chapter opened with the lemon between Mark and Ana, she was making him wait but the wait is over and I hoped everyone got some satisfaction out of it. There weren't many position changes and it wasn't the longest lemon I've wrote but granted Mark is tied up and there is only so many things you can do with someone who is tied up.**

 **That little idea of not letting him climax though was based off something I once saw in a movie. Imagine the torture of being touched, fucked, and sucked to the point where you want to come but aren't allowed to. Oh the humanity.**

 **** **And now we know Mark's ultimate plan of going legit, a night club. It's not original but it is a good way to make a lot of money and stay below the radar. Plus next chapter Mark will admit something about this particular night club he's starting that will make it all the more impressive. Also I think I introduced Miles Duffy at the BSU funeral but if any of you can't remember him he's based on Paul Spark's Character Mickey Doyle on Boardwalk Empire.**

 **And as you can also see a pulled another character from Roman Empire into this story Beto. This time he's actually based on Greg Serano who plays Agent Medina on Power and as you can probably guess his relationship with Felix will be reversed in the sense that now he's the much older Ex-Marine while Felix is just the young guy in the barrio. So you will kinda see a mentoring relationship between the two.**

 **I know the Azteca's attack on the prison bus and actually getting the two 4** **th** **Ward rapist was kinda overshadowed this chapter by the attacks in the 2** **nd** **and 17** **th** **Ward but like they mentioned with everything going on whose gonna take notice of a prison bus getting jacked for prisoners at that. They will have a much bigger role to play next chapter as they attempt to go after the last guy.**

 **The scene of Ana at the airport is actually the build up for next chapter. Next chapter will follow mostly her, Mai, and the group of IAA Agents as they investigate the terrorist bombing in Liberty City and go after a known terrorist cell in Liberty with the belief that they were behind the attack. Aside from that next chapter I will also feature another person from Onkwehonwe's Concrete Jungle that will be coming to New Arcadia to help assist Mark in a heist against Joe and Task, Felix, Adahy, Ernesto, Miguel, and a few other Azteca's will find them facing off against the 4** **th** **Ward in the fortress that is the Saint Louis Housing Projects.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: IAA On the Hunt**

 **No More Hiding in the Shadows**

 **Outside of Liberty City (3 Days Later)**

The moon was shining down as this day was coming to a class in Liberty as a man of Middle Eastern descent found himself standing behind the counter of his store with an unamused look on his face. It was almost two in the morning and he knew there wasn't going to be much traffic leaving Liberty City so it was a quiet night. One of many to be exact.

His silence was soon interrupted though as a group of three men walked into the restaurant with yellow masks over their faces and one brandishing a Shotgun that he quickly aimed at the center of the man's head.

"Hand up now." He yelled out causing the man to raise his hands in the air while the look of fear spread across his face. "Empty the register, empty the fucking-." The Spanish Lord started before he was silenced as a bullet struck him in the side of the head and sent him falling to the side to the surprise of the other two men.

"What the fuck-?" the second man started before he two was hit in the head by a bullet while the Middle Eastern man looked on in confusion before watching the last man drop his pistol on the floor before eyeing him closely.

"Stop this shit man." He yelled out to the confusion of the man.

"I know nothing about this." He shot back with a thick accent while watching tears fall from the man's eyes before they both turned their heads and watched as two Asian women walked into the building with mixed wearing black sunglasses.

"That's enough John." Ana ordered over her Walkie Talkie before looking to the Spanish Lord member with her usual cold smile before drawing her P99 Pistol and shooting the man square in the head and watching as his body fell back with a loud thud.

"What is the meaning of this?" the worker asked with fear in his voice.

"You already know the answer to this Faryah Hassan." Ana shot back while eyeing the man coldly while he looked at her with a shocked look before reaching behind his back for the pistol he had tucked under his shirt. Before he could pull it out though he was stopped as Mai lifted her own M9A1 and fired a single shot that struck the man in the shoulder and sent him crashing backwards onto a shelf of overpriced electronics.

"Let's not do that again." The Vietnamese woman declared while Ana got on her cellphone and made a phone call.

"We've got him and are extracting him to sight bravo." She replied before hanging up her phone just as John walked into the room wearing an all-black suit and carrying a M60 Sniper Rifle in his hands.

"Don't worry asshole we aren't here to hurt you, we just want to ask some questions." He said while the man looked at him with fear in his eyes before he was yanked off the floor and forced out of the building.

 **New Arcadia (Hours Later)**

As the sun started to rise on this day in New Arcadia Alison found herself on the last leg of her morning jog as she got back on the street her house was on before making her way towards it. As she looked around she quickly noticed that's Steve's car was nowhere in sight suggesting that he'd gone to work early.

The man had been a working extra hard these last few days after what happened in the 2nd and 17th Ward. Almost all the law offices were looking into Marcus Roman and the Roman Family and in one instance the youngest Roman was actually brought into the station for questioning. She knew he was gonna have a solid alibi along with all the BSU members but that's still not stopping people from believing it was them.

Locke and Sawyer even tried to convince a few people that the attack was a joint operation by the defected Roman Boyz and the Ward Gangs to rebel against the GA. Some people were believing it, but many weren't and that seemed to be the problem for Alison.

After a few minutes of fumbling with her keys the FIB Agent soon got her front door open and walked inside of her home only to be surprised by the sight of a familiar New Arcadia Creole sitting on her couch looking down at the floor before lifting his head to meet her gaze.

This was her first time seeing Mark since their last meeting before he carried out the attack on the 2nd Ward. In those days both seemed to be trying to avoid each other, she didn't know if she could face him and he didn't know if he could handle the look he knew she was going to give him. That disappointed look that he'd grown to hate over the years.

"You've been avoiding me." She greeted with little emotion in her tone while Mark responded with as little as he could muster.

"We've been avoiding each other." He shot back while moving to turn his gaze away from Alison. "You look good." He said while taking in the sight of her in her workout clothes which consisted of a dark blue training bra, a pair of tight blue leggings, running shoes, and a white sweatband that seemed to make her red hair glow.

"Don't give me that." She shot back while folding her arms over her chest and giving him a serious look.

"I told you what we were gonna do." He replied.

"Yeah but you failed to mention warzone level massacre in both the 2nd and 17th Ward." She shot back with anger in her tone. "Or hanging a man upside down after burning him with acid. Which I still want to know where you got."

"Sulfuric Acid isn't hard to make and there's a sulfur mine in a town not far from here." He replied with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny Mark." She shot back with anger in her tone.

"I know, the acid was mostly just to send a message though. I didn't intend for it to kill him, he was supposed to live just disfigured." He replied.

"And that's good?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"A facial deformity or being tossed headfirst from a ten-story building. You can only imagine what I would take and I did give him an option." He replied before watching the woman look away from him with anger still hidden in her gaze.

"I know this upset you, but you need to remember you got something out of it…two things to be exact." He shot back with while Alison rubbed her forehead as she inwardly debated the situation.

"When is this gun deal taking place?" she asked while not taking place.

"The truck should be coming into New Arcadia later today." He replied while the woman nodded her head. "And that female Apostle who took a liking to you in Metra is leading it." He added causing her to look up at him in wide eyes.

"She's a pilot so I think she'll either be leading the convoy by air so watch the skies and remember to stay behind cars." He replied.

"I can handle myself." Alison shot back with a seriousness in her tone that only seemed to upset Mark.

"I know you can handle yourself, but not for this." He shot back to her confusion. "That convoy consists of three Semi-Trucks filled with Apostles with enough guns and ammo to start two wars, the trucks are being escorted by four vehicles filled with more guys, and on top of that they have a chopper adding air support." He stated with venom in his tone.

"No matter how many officers your take with you for this you're gonna be heavily outgunned and these guys aren't just gonna stop because you tell them to. They're carrying enough guns to get life in prison…they got nothing to lose by killing some cops." He shot back while eyeing the woman closely before his cellphone started to ring.

"I gotta go, good luck today." He shot back before storming out of the room in a loud huff while Alison stood back in silence and tried her best to refrain from crying as Mark's words ran through her head like a record.

 **Alderny**

Just on the outskirts of Normandy the sound of screams and grunts could be heard inside of a warehouse as Ana and Mai found themselves standing back and watching as John threw several blows to the face of the captured Hassan and then started to run his middle finger into the man's bullet wound causing him to let out another scream.

"You need to do that." Ana let out while Mai nodded her head. "Insert yourself into my business." She let out while Mai nodded her head.

"I didn't insert myself into your business, my associate inserted themselves. Things have been slow for them back in Los Santos and now they're just looking for a quick pay day." Mai shot back.

"Mark is weary of using outsiders." Ana replied with a half-smile.

"Which is why I'm asking you to convince him to include them. You mentioned he was planning something before you left and all I ask is for my associate to be involved. They may have some skills that may be useful to him." She replied while Ana chuckled.

"Unless they're coming to him with six pounds of C4 and over five hundred 5.56 Rounds I doubt that." Ana shot back while watching John throw another punch to the man's face. "I'll talk to him but I can't make any real promises." She replied while Mai chuckled.

"Liar!" she shot.

"Enough chatter." Came a new voice that caught the attention of Mai and Ana as they turned their heads and noticed Devlin walk into the room with the familiar blonde woman following close behind him with a smile on her face as they approached the trio.

"What's the status of this one?" asked Devlin as he looked to John who sent a look to Hassan only to recoil as the Arab man spit into his face.

"We're at an impass." Mai replied with a hint of anger in her tone as she looked to Devlin who only seemed to ignore her.

"Nonsense, every man has a breaking point." Said the blonde woman earning the attention of everyone as they turned their heads to her watched her approach the man with a struct.

"He's got some nerve bringing her here." Mai whispered causing Ana to keep her usual smile while turning to Devlin.

"He has a right to do as he pleases, with who he pleases." She replied while looking to the blonde woman and watching her approach Hassan with a smile.

"You seem to be in a quite the predicament." She stated.

"Fuck you, American Bitch you will burn all of you will burn." He shouted earning a slight smile from the woman as she eyed him closely.

"You mean just like your wife and kids." She shot back causing Hassan to go silent before watching as she pulled out a touch screen tablet and quickly showed the man a picture of his wife, son, and daughter outside of their home in Bohan. "They must really love you because they've made several calls to the police since you went missing, thanks to our cleaners though there's no trace of you. I wonder is walking out on your family a sin in your religion." She added with a sinister smile while Hassan gave her a low growl.

"You're with the US government you won't lay a hand on them." He declared while Devlin chuckled.

"Son that gives us more reasons to put our hands on them." He stated while the blonde-haired woman quickly took back control of the situation.

"Your family can disappear and nobody will ever go looking for them and you can live the rest of your life in a cell not knowing where they are." She stated before adding. "Unless you cooperate with us and tell us exactly what we want to know."

"I already told you I don't know anything about that bombing." He replied before the woman quickly grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look at her with his lips puckered giving him the image of a blowfish.

"Of course, I know your boss wouldn't tell you exactly Aabid wouldn't let all of his soldiers know his doing." She stated.

"If you know who Iman Aabid is why are you here?" he asked.

"Because we don't know the exact location of Aabid, but we know underlings like you are the quickest to break." She replied while continuing to constrain his cheeks. "So tell me where he is and where all the members of your cell are or…I make things a lot worse for you." She added before watching as the man went silent for a few seconds before finally speaking out.

"There's a compound in Algonquin, we go there from time to time to meet and pray. They're meeting there later today." He replied while the woman merely smiled at him.

"Good now was that so hard?" she asked with a slight smile before Ana and Mai watched as the man's eyes widen in surprise and pain before he looked down and noticed that the blade sticking out of his stomach.

"You said you would let me go." He let out with a hoarse breath that immediately caused the woman to merely giggle.

"I lied." She ended before pulling the knife out of the man's stomach and then swiping it at the man's throat slicing his jugular and watching as his blood pooled on the floor with a glee filled smile.

"See what you can do with a just a little kick?" she asked while turning to John, Ana, and Mai while wiping the blood off of her knife while Devlin eyed her with a smile.

"I knew you would be effective as always." He let out causing both Ana and Mai to roll their eyes before he turned to face them both with a smile.

"Suit up you two because you're gonna be going into this compound in a few hours." He let out before walking away with the blonde haired woman in tow. As she passed up Ana she couldn't help but to give a sideways smile to the IAA Agent who merely kept her gaze away from her.

"That bitch is just as sadistic as ever." Mai let out while John turned to face the two women.

"She's the one who recruited Patrick." Ana replied to Mai's shock and surprise as she turned to her. "The men we have working for us are a reflection of ourselves and the first time I layed eyes on Patrick I instantly thought of her." She added while John gave a low chuckle.

"I guess she isn't the only criminal here then." Stated John as he eyed Ana and Mai closely.

"Give it a rest Davis." Mai shot back while the man gave a low hmph before speaking out.

"Feel lucky she didn't bring that guys wife and kids in here." The former Navy Seal let out while eyeing the two women who turned to face him with raised brows. "There is a story going around the Agency that the last guy she had like this one wouldn't talk to her. So she brought out his wife, eight year old son, five year old daughter, even their dog, and lined them all up in front of a firing squad who was ordered to empty all fifty rounds of their Rifles into them while the husband watched." He stated to the shock of Mai who couldn't believe her ears.

"She then left him locked up in a room with their dead bodies for a week and forced fed him." He continued before trailing off. "She wasn't trying to get him to talk anymore, she was just fucking with him just for the fun of it." He finished.

"I knew she was always sick in the head but I never thought she was that bad." Replied Mai. "She sounds worse than Devlin, and I never knew I could hate anyone like him." She added while Ana spoke up in her usual emotionless tone.

"That's how she earned her reputation." She let out earning the attention of the duo. "Sofia Hunters, the Blood Covered Diploidal." She stated while keeping her eyes on the woman as she retreated with her husband.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to Lincoln Parish wasn't long for Task, Adahy, and Felix as they found themselves pulling up in front of Ernesto's safe house where they noticed Loka, Lady Joker, Angel, and three other Azteca members sitting out front with mixed looks on their faces.

"Where is everyone?" asked Felix as he approached the trio of women with a serious look on his face.

"Inside, they're talking about going after the last guy." Stated Loka to the surprise of the trio of men.

"Seriously, I thought that guy was hiding out somewhere far." Stated Task as he looked at the trio with a raised brow.

"He's not far, we know for a fact he's hiding out at the St. Louis Housing Projects. That's where those 4th Ward fuckers are at their strongest. It's their main headquarters." Replied Lady Joker.

"Which means they'll have that place on lockdown." Declared Adahy.

"You afraid skin, I thought you were gonna help us avenge Dede?" asked Lady Joker as she eyed the Creek Warrior closely.

"And I'm not saying I won't, I'm just adding an input." He shot back with a hint of venom in his tone before turning his attention to Angel and noticing the girl looking at the ground with little emotion on her face. He knew the girl was still in a rough place after everything she endured, but he could only guess just how far down the dark hole she was in.

The woman was almost like a hollow shell of who she used to be. She barely talked, hardly ate, and she was barely sleeping or maintaining herself. Some were even talking that she had dropped her flag and was no longer an Azteca. He didn't know if that rumor was true or if guys were just talking, but he didn't blame her if she did.

In the past few weeks the girl had seen more then enough death in her lifetime. Her older brother was killed in the war with Mark and BSU, her sister was killed by the 4th Ward in front of her, and she was beaten and raped daily by the gang. She'd experienced enough death and heart ache then anyone in the past few weeks then he'd ever known. If anyone deserved a step back from things, it belonged to her.

"About time you Vatos showed up." Miguel let out while walking out of the house with Beto and another much larger Azteca member of Mexican what looked like Comanche who must have stood about six foot one and with a shaved head and the letters VLA tattooed on the side of his neck and wearing a blue flannel shirt, khaki pants, and low top shoes. The man seemed to eye Adahy and Task closely with a menacing look on his face.

"We had to take care of somethings on our end." Stated Task as he looked the man up and down. "I see you've been actively recruiting." He stated while the man eyed him angrily.

"I ain't no recruit fool." He let out while eyeing the Lakota angrily.

"This mi amigo Gordo, he was with riding for the Varrio since '05. Spent that last couple of years inside though." Miguel stated while the man eyed the group closely.

"You keep bringing in guys from your old Varrio like this you're gonna run out of guys in there." Stated Adahy while Miguel chuckled.

"We deep as shit in Sunbelt and if you're forgetting we have a lot of power over a lot of Varrio's there. Numbers ain't hard for us to get." He let out.

"we have the numbers for this but it took a lot convincing." Came the voice of Ernesto as he walked out of the safehouse with a serious look on his face. "The Onda members in New Austin still have some lost faith in me and our roles here. If we don't bring them back results things could get a lot harder for us." He added while eyeing the trio closely.

"That explains why you're bringing us along for this one. You need all hands on deck and I bet Cruz and the Vagos won't be far from those Projects either will they?" Task asked with a slight smile.

"What Adahy is trying to say is that we'll help, we have no problems helping you." Felix stated while Ernesto nodded his head.

"Good, then ready up because we'll be leaving within a few hours." He let out while walking away from the trio.

"You're starting to get on my nerves with that mouth of yours mano." Stated Miguel as he eyed Task closely.

"Good that means I've got your attention." Said Task to the confusion of everyone including Adahy and Felix who eyed him closely. "After we do this and this guy is killed, I'm done helping you and your Varrio. If you want to buy guns you can do that or if you want to pay me to carry out hits that's good as well, but I ain't about to be fighting someone else's war for free." He let out while eyeing Miguel angrily before walking away and leaving both Felix and Adahy who watched him leave with raised brows.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The drive back to the club wasn't long for Mark as he walked through the front door and took in the sight of the interior of the club with a smile. Much of the building was complete and they were now painters and electricians inside working to get the building set before the furniture could come in.

At the speed it was going the club should be complete within a few weeks and Mark couldn't help but to feel like a kid whose birthday was approaching. Everything he was building was coming into fruition and it was only a matter of time before it was finally complete.

After a few seconds of taking in the sight of the building the Creole then made his way to the back office of the building where he noticed Lee, Jimmy, Link, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie sitting around the room watching a flat screen television that was broadcasting Weazel News to Mark's shock.

"I thought I made it a rule to never watch this shit?" Mark asked with a hint of seriousness in his tone as he eyed the group closely.

"We know but look at this shit brother it's beautiful." Said Lee with a smile as Mark looked at the television and noticed a reporter standing in front a burning building.

" _A war-torn bloody killing field, those are the best words to describe much of the neighborhood of Rancho after a few short hours ago a series of gang attacks left dozens dead in the street and houses burning to the ground."_ the Caucasian woman let out while Mark looked at the screen closely.

" _Nobody knows the exact level of damage but investigators have confirmed a number of corpse belonging to that of the local Azteca and Vagos street gang in the area along with members of the Ballas, Families, Da Nang Boyz, Marabunta Grande, and even the Madraza Cartel were involved in this gun battle."_ She added.

"Holy shit!" said Buck as he, Davey, and Eddy turned their attention to Lee.

" _The kill count is this neighborhood is staggering and at one point officers actually ran out of body bags for the number of dead-."_ She continued.

"I think I just found my new ringtone." Said Lee as he pulled out his cellphone and started recording the woman.

"Is our friend amongst the dead?" asked Mark as he eyed the Chinese man closely.

"No and I think we got other problems." Stated Link as he changed the television station to New Arcadia's local new station.

" _It's a sad day in the city of New Arcadia after just a few short hours ago the district in Los Santos dubbed Little New Arcadia found itself in the heat of violence as a car filled with Hispanic gang members rolled through the neighborhood and opened fire killing six people and wounding another nine in a grisly display of violence."_ The man on the television let out while Mark gave a low grunt.

"Those fuckers opened fire in a crowded area and blamed the shit on Marabunta." Jimmy let out with a hint of anger.

"And you remember Lyle?" asked Link as he looked to Mark who looked at him with a raised brow.

"No." Mark sternly shot back.

"Lyle from Sunbelt, he went out to LS and started up his own chapter of BSU." Link let out while Mark slowly nodded his head. "The brothers are scraping him off the pavement and the brothers in Los Santos, Sunbelt, Blackwater, and all over are calling us so much that we literally had to take the batteries out of our phones." Link stated while Mark looked away from the man.

"It's only a matter of time before that prick makes his way back down here Marcus." Manfred pointed out while Mark continued to look away from him before speaking out.

"They found out we were tapping their phones and are more than likely tapping ours." Replied Link.

"He is and right now he knows exactly what I want him to know." Mark replied to the confusion of Link.

"We came all the way to Los Santos and tapped his gangs cellphones, using a method that even his own hacker must have been impressed to see. You would think he'd be smart enough to know not to hack a hacker because you can either fuck up your own shit or find yourself in a tougher situation." Mark let out while holding his cellphone.

"Now we can move forward with the other parts of our assignment." Mark let out while pulling out a second cellphone and dialing in a number before presenting it to the group.

"You gonna tell us exactly what you got planned for those assholes?" asked Lee as Mark chuckled at him.

"Something that will do a lot of damage." Mark started before he and the others were interrupted as the doors to the club was forcibly opened and the group watched as a Caucasian woman with short brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, sparkling blue eyes, and wearing a dark blue leather jacket over a white t-shirt, and khaki shorts walked in with a serious look on her face.

"Jesus why don't people knock anymore?" asked Lee as he rubbed his ear while the group turned to the unfamiliar woman with a serious look on her face.

"Can we help you miss?" Link asked while the woman watched as Mark, Lee, and Jimmy noticeable reached behind their backs and put their hands on the butt of their guns. The group didn't take any chances when it came down to new faces. It was what kept them alive and it seemed to be working so why fix what wasn't broken.

"Those guns won't be needed." She said while Mark chuckled.

"Maybe not, but excuse us for being the paranoid types." The Creole shot back with a slight smile.

"My name is Jill, I'm a friend of Mai's you know her." The woman let out while sending a look to Mark who nodded his head and smiled before drawing his M1911 Pistol and pointing it at the woman while Lee and Jimmy did the same with their own Pistols.

"That doesn't make us feel any better lady." Mark responded with a seriousness in his tone.

"I appreciate the sentiment of all of you needing to pull a gun on me, but I'm guessing you didn't get Ana's phone call about me." Jill shot back while Mark chuckled before sending looks to Jimmy and Lee who kept their guns raised while he lowered his own.

"I got her message, this is my way of sending a message to you." He replied while approaching her with a smile. "Me and my guys have…a rocky history with people from LS and because of so we're always on the lookout for one that may come waving a flag of friendship but instead want to fuck us over." He stated.

"I'm not that close with that side of Mai's friends to do their dirty work for them." Jill shot back.

"But you are desperate enough to fly across the country to help us when you could have just done work in LS." Lee shot back with a chuckle.

"Look do you want my help or not?" asked Jill with a hint of anger in her tone that caused Mark to chuckle.

"Come on, I'll brief you on this job." Mark stated as Lee and Jimmy lowered their guns before following Mark as he directed Jill over to his desk. "I won't give you the full details, but let's just say we're a bunch of disgruntled employees who looking to steal the money our former boss owes us." The Creole stated with a slight chuckle.

"So you're looking to take it back from him?" she asked with a slight smile of her own.

"We've found out that he's keeping a large sum of his money and some drugs at a safe house near Bull Haven in Tamatha Parish." Mark stated.

"And you guys needed to bring me in for that?" she asked with a raised brow.

"No, we brought you in because we believe the moneys in a rather large safe and you have a lot of experience in lock-picking and we were hoping to make use of that skill." Link replied while Jill nodded her head.

"Alright but what's my cut?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Twenty Percent of the take." Mark shot back.

"Twenty-five, you maybe doing much of the work but you won't be getting that money without me." Said Jill as she sent a cheeky smile to Mark, Lee, and Jimmy.

"Fine, just get yourself ready. We're going to be moving in a few hours." Mark shot back while Jill nodded her head and smiled.

 **Algonquin**

As BSU prepared for their heist in New Arcadia Ana and Mai found themselves strapping up for what they could best describe as being a raid. Both women had changed out of their usual clothing and were now dressed in all black with bullet proof vest covering their chest and ammo holsters strapped on their hips.

Mai was brandishing her usual M4A1 Assault Rifle with a M9A1 Beretta on her hip and Benilli Shotgun strapped across the back of her Bulletproof vest while Ana was carrying her T91 Assault Rifle with a mounted Grenade Launcher, an USP .45 Pistol on her right hip, and she was also carrying a backpack that was filled with explosives.

"Are you sure you're gonna need all those weapons?" Mai asked while looking to Ana who merely chuckled.

"Better to come prepared then be ill-prepared." The Chinese woman responded.

"For once you say something accurate." Said John as the two women looked to the man and noticed him looking through the scope of his Barret Sniper Rifle. "I'm seeing well over thirty people in that compound and no telling what kinda firepower they're carrying since this is their main headquarters." He stated while looking through the scope and noticing seven armed men standing just inside of the compound.

"I can pick some of these guys off with you but I doubt you're moving through that front door undetected." He stated.

"Where's the fun in that." Mai replied while cocking her Rifle before she and Ana made their way towards the front of the terrorist compound. The duo had to admit the men chose the right location for having a secret compound on American soil. It was just a few miles outside of Liberty City, hidden deep within the forest from prying eyes, and it was large enough to double not only as a headquarters but a training station.

"All of this without anyone knowing about it?" asked Mai.

"Nah we knew, the FIB also knows about this. We let them go undisturbed as a means to draw other terrorist to them. That way we knew who our enemy was without them knowing we already had them beat." Ana shot back as the duo found themselves crouching in front the compound where they noticed three men guarding the front door.

"Alright we'll need to move quickly if we want to take all these guys out-." Mai started only to hear the cocking of a gun and watching as Ana loaded a Grenade into her Launcher before aiming the weapon at the men.

"This ways easier." She shot back before pulling the trigger on her Rifle and firing a single Grenade that caught the men standing out front by surprise as it slammed on the ground before them and went up in a violent explosion that sent them all flying and was able to blow open the front doors of the compound.

"Let's move!" Ana yelled as she and Mai rushed to the front door while the six men on the otherside moved in front of it to assess the damage. This didn't seem to go well in their favors as both women fired a barrage of rounds from their weapons and struck down three of the men while the remaining three lifted their heads in surprise of what they were seeing.

"Get down!" one of the men yelled out only to be forever silenced as Ana fired a well placed shot that embedded itself deep into the center of the man's head while Mai finished off the last two.

"You think we got their attention now?" asked Mai as she loaded another magazine into her Rifle while Ana did the same before the duo noticed eight men rushing out the front of the compound armed with Assault Rifles.

"We've always got their attention." Ana shot back as the group of terrorist sent a barrage of rounds their way and caused both women to barrel roll to cover behind a parked car.

"Any bright ideas?" Mai asked while watching as Ana loaded a special black canister into her Grenade Launcher.

"Yeah cover your eyes and nose." Ana ordered before rolling from cover and firing the canister that hit the ground in front of the group before releasing an orange mist that caused all of the men to scream in pain and agony as they gripped their eyes and rolled around in pain.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Mai.

"Pepper Spray Grenades, I've been waiting for a chance to use them." Ana shot back before running out from cover with Mai following close behind her as they ran pass the screaming men and entered the compound.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a man of Libyan descent with short black hair as he walked into the main meeting room of his compound where he noticed two Arab men looking at a computer monitor that was showing the feeds from various cameras around the compound. This man's name was Khalil Aabid, and he was the leader of this particular terrorist cell.

"We've got two intruders." One of the men yelled back as Aabid looked through at the computer screen and watched as Ana and Mai shot down three men as they came down the hallway firing off AK-47's at the them. A scowl then formed on his face as he watched Ana pull the pin on a Grenade and toss it into a room before stepping back as it went up in a violent explosion that killed the two men on the other side.

"Route everyone to those introduders and call in the heavy weapons." He yelled out as Ana and Mai arrived at a room and tossed two flashbangs inside before entering the room with their weapons raised.

"Holy shit!" said Mai as she and Ana looked around the room and figured that it must have been their armory because of its large stock of weapons. From small handguns to even Rocket Launchers this room was filled with even more weapons then the duo was expecting.

"You have any idea on how they got this many weapons here?" Mai asked as Ana moved to look over an AK-101 Assault Rifle.

"No…but we're gonna find out today." Ana shot back just as the wall to their right side blew open as a vehicle came plowing right through it.

The duo then looked on with mixed looks as they noticed that the vehicle was a military grade Insurgent with a Heavy Machine Gun mounted on the top of the vehicle and a man moving to aim it towards them.

"MOVE!" Ana yelled before grabbing Mai by the back of her shirt and pulling her out of the room as the man opened fire and sent a barrage of rounds in their direction causing both women to quickly speed down the hallway as the powerful bullets literally ripped through the walls like it was tissue paper.

"Damnit where did these guys get an Insurgent?" Mai asked with anger in her tone.

"We can ask them after we get out of here." Ana shot back before the bullets stopped coming their way and they found themselves running through the doors of a back exit that led them to an outdoor training facility.

They didn't have much time to look around the compound though as they lifted their heads and noticed that they were surrounded by masked men armed with Rifles aiming at them with angry looks on their faces.

"Glad you could join us." Came a new voice that caused the women to turn their heads and notice Aabid walking in between the men while two Insurgents came rolling into the building behind them. "I admire your tenacity for making it this far, but it's over." He stated while Ana chuckled.

"Glad you said it first." She shot back just as the men noticed a loud whistling sound coming from over their heads before a powerful explosion caught them all by surprise as they turned their heads and noticed that one of the Insurgents was now a flaming wreck and the seven men who were standing by it now lay scattered in many pieces across the area.

"Drone!" Aabid let out as he lifted his head and noticed a rather large attack drone passing over their heads while the familiar roar of its engine sounded across the battlefield.

"NOW!" Mai yelled as she and Ana rolled from cover and fired a barrage of rounds striking one of the men in the head and another in the chest before hitting one more man in both of his knees then watching as he tumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Aabid then watched as another Drone Strike slammed into the side of the second Insurgent and with it took another ten of his soldiers with it in its attack. Before he could do anything else though he was taken off-guard as a bullet slammed into his right shoulder with enough force to send him falling backwards as Ana and Mai run up to him and started to handcuff him.

"I guess we know how this ends now." Ana let out while Aabid lifted his head and watched as the drone came around for another pass and with this strike wipe out the remainder of his forces as they tried their best to flee the area.

"Why not just kill me now?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Because you've been busy and we want to know who helped you get busy." Mai shot back with a hint of anger in her tone.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

The sound of guns cocking seemed to fill the air in the back of the New Arcadia Police Station as Alison found herself strapping on her bulletproof vest and tying her hair back into a ponytail when she noticed Steve approach her with a serious look on his face.

"Are you sure this intel is really legit?" he asked while eyeing the woman closely.

"Yeah, the information we got is one hundred percent crediable." She shot back while Steve gave a low huff.

"That's what scares me about all this." He shot back while moving to rub his chin. "Military grade weapons in the hands of street gangs given to them by veterans who steal guns from bases and sells them to the highest bidder. This entire case is one big PR nightmare for all involved." Steve stated while Alison nodded her head.

"And we're gonna be at the front of all this." She replied while Steve moved to put his hand over her own and give it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to come with me on this one." He shot back while Alison looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I know, but I need to be there." She replied as Locke and Sawyer walked into the room with their own bulletproof vest on.

"You two ready for this?" Locke asked while Steve and Alison sent each other looks before both nodding their heads as they walked out of the locker room and noticed the other officers who would be helping them on this bust. Most of them were NOOSE officers but she could spot a few other New Arcadia Police Department Officers, Arcadia Parish Sheriffs, and FIB Agents in it as well.

It was must have been thirty of them in total and a lot of them were wearing full body gear with their faces covered. Some were carrying Mossberg 500's, some were carrying MP5 Submachine Guns, and others were carrying M4's. This wasn't the usual force they would use to serve a warrant. This was them using everything they had to survive what could be their last day alive.

Mark warned her that the GA wasn't going to giveup their guns without a fight and all she could do was hope that there wouldn't be much bloodshed and that everyone was safe. For some reason though she figured that it would take a lot more then wishing them safety. Their time was coming, whether she liked it or not.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to the town of Bull Haven wasn't long for Jill and the BSU members. This group was mostly composed of Mark, Lee, and Jimmy. The group wanted to go in quietly and get out quickly and figured that they could do that better with it just being the four of them.

The sun was still out, but that didn't damper their spirits on pulling off this job. It just made things a little more interesting for them.

As Jill found herself sitting in the back of the groups black van she couldn't help but to run her hand over the M4A1 Assault Rifle the group had given her for this job. They didn't believe she was really worth a shot, but after telling them that she didn't pull jobs without one they gave her one. And she had to admit she liked the weapon, it looked almost new and thanks to a number of modifications she could tell the group had made on the weapon it felt amazing. It wasn't too heavy, the butt stock had a lot of padding for less stress on the recoil, and it just felt really good in her hands.

As she sent looked to the three other BSU members, she couldn't help but to watch closely as Lee loaded a few shells into his Shotgun before putting several more in the holsters on the butt of his SPAS-12 and loading the rest in an ammo pouch he had on his right leg.

She then turned her gaze to Jimmy and watched as the man loaded 7.62 Rounds into four Magazines for his M14 EBR then loaded one into his weapon and sticking the rest in his pockets. She then watched him pull out his M9A1 Pistol and load a fresh magazine into it.

Her gaze then finally rested on Marcus who she noticed was wearing a bulletproof vest with a series of magazine holsters. She then watched him load three of them into the holsters while also sliding his Combat Knife on a holster on his left side before cocking his CM901 Assault Rifle.

"I thought this was just another in and out. What's with all the firepower?" she asked while looking at the trio closely.

"If you don't go into a job prepared for a war you might as well be waiting for a massacre." Mark pointed out while Jill gave him a raised brow.

"We're robbing some pretty dangerous characters and we want to be prepared for anything." Jimmy shot back as Robbie pulled the van up in front of a rather nice house in a rural suburb.

"This the place?" he asked while looking back at Mark who nodded his head.

"Yeah, don't let looks fool you this place is where all the magic happens in New Arcadia." Mark shot back while he, Lee, and Jimmy pulled their half face mask over their mouths and noses while Jill pulled out a dark blue scarf and wrapped over her own face.

"Let's go!" said Mark as Jimmy opened the door to the van and watched as Lee, Mark, and Jill jumped out with their weapons raised before he followed suit.

"Lee you and Jimmy take the front while me and Jill circle around and take the back." The Creole ordered causing both men to nod their heads before rushing to the front door and taking up positions on both sides of it while Mark and Jill made their way to the back of the house.

"You have any experience sweeping a house?" Mark asked while Jill shook her head.

"I mean I've done a B and E before but not like military level shit." She replied as she and Mark entered the backyard and noticed that the house had a sliding glass door that led into the kitchen.

"Just keep your eyes open and remember I'm watching your back and it would be nice to return the favor." Mark replied while the woman chuckled.

"Not my first time on a job." She let out while rolling her eyes as Lee aimed his Shotgun at the doorknob and fired a single shot that caught everyone inside by surprise as they turned their heads and watched as the Chinese man kicked open the door and came storming through with Jimmy in tow.

"Everyone on the ground now." Lee yelled out as he noticed three African American gangsters sitting down in the living room while the song Down South Hustla by Carolina Slim played on a radio.

"We got a runner." Jimmy yelled out as he noticed a skinny African American man running towards the exit before giving chase while Lee kept the other men at gunpoint.

As one man moved to grab his gun Lee quickly responded by firing a single shot from his Shotgun into the man's chest and watching as his corpse fell back into the couch with a smoking hole in the center of the man's chest.

"Anyone else want to do something stupid?" he asked as Jimmy chased the man into the kitchen and watched as he headed for the sliding door but before he could get there he watched as the glass exploded in his direction and watched as a large man stepped into the room followed by a young woman.

"No runners." Mark stated causing the man to turn his head and watch as Jimmy slammed the butt of his gun against the top of his head and successfully knock him out.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Jimmy pointed out with a slight smile only for the group to hear the loud cracking of shots being fired from what they could tell was a Pistol and an Assault Rifle.

"You had to say something." Said Jill as the trio took cover behind the cabinets only to watch as two gangsters came rushing down the stairs with one carrying a Glock 23 and the other firing an AK-47 Assault Rifle.

The duo quickly turned their guns on Lee who quickly dove behind one of the couchs for cover as the men fired wildly and actually hit one of their own with six shots that left him almost unrecognizable.

"You killed junior dogs." Yelled out the last surviving gangster as he went to draw his Pistol.

"He was in the way, now dump on this bitch." The man with Pistol yelled out as the other man went to draw on Lee only to be shot in the side of the head courtesy of Mark as he and Jimmy made their way into the living room and hit the man with the AK each with five shots to his chest, stomach, and neck before hitting the other man with shots to the stomach and shoulders.

"Brother you okay?" Mark yelled out before watching Lee slowly rise up with a half-smile on his face.

"Next time you're taking point." The Chinese man said while the trio turned their heads to the gangster with the pistol and watched as he started to crawl away from them.

"You motherfuckers are dead, do you know whose fucking place this is?" he asked while Mark, Lee, and Jimmy moved to stand over him while Jill stood back and merely watched the trio. "Them mask don't mean shit, when Joe find out who the fuck you is ain't no hiding from him." He said while Mark merely chuckled before pulling his mask off his face and eyeing the man closely.

"Whose hiding?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Damnit, I got popped by the same nigga I was talking about popping earlier." He said while Mark nodded his head.

"How the tides turn." The Creole shot back with a chuckle. "Why don't you save yourself the trouble of talking and just tell us where the safe is and we'll let you bleed out in peace." He stated while the man chuckled.

"You know what we're capable of and bleeding out or not doesn't mean shit when we're carving you up like a turkey." Lee shot back while looking to Mark who drew his Combat Knife as the gangster merely chuckled.

"That shit in the backroom in the closet. I don't know how to open that shit though." He stated while Mark nodded his head.

"Doesn't matter we got that covered." Mark shot back while sending a look to Jill headed into the bedroom where she quickly opened up the closet and noticed a rather large safe on the floor.

"Jackpot!" she let out before moving to open it up.

"Thank you for your time." Mark said before slowing stabbing the man in the stomach with his knife causing a low gurgling sound to erupt from the gangster who struggled to breath and let out his dying breath with blood starting to shoot from his mouth.

"I guess he technically is still bleeding out." Said Lee with a slight chuckle as he watched Mark pull his knife from the man's body before moving to wipe the blood off the weapon before catching something out the corner of his eyes.

"HEY!" he yelled out to the shock of Lee and Jimmy who turned their heads and watched as an African American woman with her hair in cornrows started to run out the back door of the house only to trip on the blood of the man who was shot in the kitchen and hit her head hard on the kitchen floor with enough force to leave her dazed.

As she hit the ground though the group quickly watched as she dropped a cellphone from her grasp and it slid across the room.

"Damn!" she said while slowly lifting herself up only for Lee and Jimmy to knock her back to the ground.

"You should have run when you had the chance sweetheart." Lee let out while the woman kicked and screamed.

"Let go of me now." She yelled out.

"Well we've got a new problem now." Mark let out as the duo noticed him picking up the phone and noticing that a phone call had been made to an unknown number.

"Looks like we're gonna have company soon." Lee let out while Mark and Jimmy nodded their heads and cocked their guns.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to the 4th Ward wasn't long for the Azteca's members as four dark blue Glendales pulled up just a block away from the St. Louis Housing Projects. The last remaining headquarters for the 4th Ward Gangsters and the only place their leaders could be hiding out.

As Ernesto stepped out of the car he watched as Miguel, Felix, Task, Adahy, and Lady Joker followed suit. Along with them there were about nine other Azteca members. Some he'd seen before but never really acquainted himself with. One of them was a man of Honduran descent with short black hair, dark brown skin, and bright brown doe like eyes.

He instantly caught the attention of Ernesto because he looked like he was no older than the age of sixteen, hell he could have been younger. When it came to recruiting guys from what was left of the Azteca's in Lincoln Parish it seemed they were almost at the bottom of their barrel. Much of the older members were dead, in prison, or had been deported. They were taking too many losses, even if their last few battles had been victories it could be argued by all what good was a victory if they lost mostly everything.

Mutual Assured Destruction!

That's the game they were playing with the Ward Gangs. They could walk into their hoods and laydown twenty guys and lose five in the process. At the end of the day though they took the bigger loss because they already had the smaller numbers and that's five bodies that they can't be filled whereas the Ward Gangs seem to replace people like nothing.

As he moved for the trunk of his car he quickly pulled out his Beretta AR6 Assault Rifle. His .44 Magnum was tucked under his shirt at all times but he was also carrying a Glock 19 just in case he needed to use more bullets. As he loaded a fresh magazine into his gun he was watched as Task pulled out his MP5 Submachine Gun, Adahy took up his AK-47, and Felix his SR-556 Assault Rifle.

The duo had gotten a recent order to replace their last so the Azteca's were good on bullets, and a lot of them were itching to use them. As he looked to Miguel he couldn't help but to watch the man slide an extra magazine for his M16A2 in the back of his pants while moving to pass a Chola a Mac-10. She was another one that caught the eyes of Ernesto.

The girl looked to be around the age of eighteen or nineteen with long black hair that hung to the center of her back. Wide dark brown eyes that seemed to somewhat sparkle and full kissable lips. The girl gave off the image of a Chola from the way she walked to the way she dressed, but as Ernesto looked her over he could tell she was scared shitless.

He'd learned to pick up on that rather quickly while he was in prison. Whenever Onda ordered new inmates to carry out hits for them, they all had the same look in their eyes. Some were tough and overconfident on the outside, but on the inside…they were emotionally tearing themselves apart.

"Let's makes these Mayates pay." Miguel let out while looking to his father who merely nodded his head before leading the group down the block where they took in the sight of the St. Louis Housing Project.

To say it was project was one thing, but it didn't look like any of the housing projects they were familiar with. The building had the tradional style of a New Orleans home with second floor patios and even chimneys, but the main thing that made them different was that many of the buildings didn't actually looked run down like most housing projects. This place was nice, better than any of them expected.

"It's a good thing there's a graveyard around here." Said Miguel as the group sent a look down the street and noticed the rather large cemetery that was outside the front of the building that was adjacent to an empty park.

"I don't like the way this looks." Said Task as he looked at the housing project and noticed that unlike most Housing Projects that were composed of high rise buildings this project was made up of a series of three story houses that seemed to stretch on for miles.

"You guys do any recon on this place before today?" asked Felix.

"Yeah we payed a few crackheads to walk up and down this place. I know the layout of it." Stated Miguel as everyone looked at him with a raised brow before watching as he pushed past them with a few of the Azteca's following him as they made their way down an alleyway that let out on the side of the building where they noticed that they were now in between two building with a third around them.

"God damn this place more like an apartment complex then a housing project." Pointed out Felix.

"Dumb Mayates don't know the difference." Yelled another Azteca member. This one was of Mexican descent that was a little on the shorter side and appeared to be close to Miguel's age. He was carrying a Remington 870 Shotgun that Ernesto noticed he was clutching tightly. He was afraid and he didn't blame him. Everything about this place seemed…off.

As they made their way down another alleyway they quickly spotted three 4th Ward gang members standing in front of an apartment talking and laughing amongst each other with smiles on their faces.

"There some of them fools go." Yelled Miguel as he turned his gun on the trio with the young Azteca member.

"No wait!" Ernesto yelled out but his words only seemed to catch the attention of Miguel as the young Azteca member squeezed the trigger on his rifle and hit one of the man with three shots to the chest and another man with a shot to the shoulder before Felix stopped him from shooting.

"Fuck they got me mane." Yelled out the man who got hit in the shoulder as the Azteca members watched the last man drew a Pistol of his own and fire off three shots at the group forcing them into cover.

"These Mexican out here try to roll on us." He yelled out while firing another three shots before moving to cover as the Chola returned fire his way.

"What are you doing?" asked Miguel as he looked to his father angrily.

"This is a setup." Ernesto yelled out as the group watched an all-black Baller come speeding down the center of the housing project with gangsters firing out the windows at the Azteca members.

"Shit!" yelled Task as he lifted his MP5 and fired off five shots that hit one of the shooters six times in the chest and watching as his body fell out the window of the car.

"Damn it move!" Ernesto yelled out as the group started to run deeper into the projects that they quickly realized was built like a maze with buildings on all sides of them.

"You motherfuckers fucked with the wrong ward." Yelled a 4th Ward Gangster as he came running from the second floor of a building with an AK-47 in his hands and firing down on the group and catching one of the Azteca's with a round in the back and watching as he hit the ground face first while the others broke apart to find cover.

The gangster then rained down more shots on the fallen Azteca quickly shredding him to pieces and leaving him lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Damn it!" yelled Task as he, Felix, and Adahy sent a barrage of rounds in the direction of the shooter causing him to retreat to cover as a well-placed shot from the man of Quechan descent struck him in the right shoulder and sent him reeling backwards screaming in pain.

"They're trying to box us in." yelled out another Azteca as the group watched the Ward Gangster quickly use their cars to block off an opening at the end of the housing project.

"You motherfuckers are dead now." Yelled a Ward Gangster as he came out firing two Mac-10's and forced the group into further cover before being hit in the side of the head from a well-placed round courtesy of Lady Joker.

"Damn it move." Yelled Ernesto as he made his way down the alleyway with the others following after him as the Ward Gangsters continued to lay down gunfire in their direction.

"Get those motherfuckers." Yelled out a Ward Gangster as he watched five gangsters make their way down the alleyway firing off a barrage of rounds from their Assault Rifles striking an Azteca member in the back and causing him to fall forward screaming.

Felix, being the closest to him, quickly moved to grab the man by his arms and drag him down the alleyway while Task and Adahy layed down covering fire.

"Lookout!" yelled Lady Joker as the group turned their heads and watched as a Silver Pickup truck pulled up at the end of an alleyway with two gangsters in the back armed with AK-47 in the tail of the truck. The crackle of their Rifles seemed to be deafing as the Azteca two more Azteca members were cut down by the weapon and left screaming in the dirt.

One of those hit seemed to be the Chola Ernesto was looking at earlier and as the round tore into her stomach and sent her flying backwards something seemed to snap in the Veterano as he turned and lifted his Rifle at the truck and quickly fired a barrage of rounds from his Assault Rifle and struck one of the men in the head before hitting the driver of the truck with five rounds to the side of the head while the last man ducked in the bed of the truck for cover.

"Put that puto in the ground." He yelled out while continuing to let off rounds with Felix, Miguel, and Adahy joining in. The force of their rounds seemed to blow out all the windows of the truck, flatten all four tires, and to their effort pierce the tail of the truck and hit the guy in the back.

"There they go!" Ernesto yelled out before feeling a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he was struck from behind by one of the five 4th Ward gangsters who was chasing them through the alleyway.

"Damn they trucking to swarm us." Said Felix as he let off a barrage of rounds before moving to reload while Ernesto with rage in his eyes pulled out his .44 Magnum with his left hand and swung around with a speed that left almost everyone in a daze and fired off a single round from the weapon that actually blew through the skull of the first man and hit the second in the cheek sending them both falling to the ground with one dead and one missing much of the side of his face.

"They're trying to force us deeper into this fucking maze of a project. We need to find some place to lay low." He yelled out while firing off four more shots with the first striking a gangster in the mouth and actually blowing a few of his teeth out the back of his skull. His next to hit a heavyset man with a Shotgun and wearing a white t-shirt. The first shot hit him in the chest, the next in the shoulder, and the last could best be describe as what split his skull completely open.

"We can't just hide." Miguel yelled out.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Lady Joker yelled out while clutching the Chola from earlier as she lay on the ground with blood oozing from her mouth as Felix held up the man who was shot in the back.

"Whatever we do we can't stay out here to do it." Task yelled out as he fired off three shots that hit a 4th Ward gangster in the chest as he charged at him.

"I see a spot." Adahy yelled out to the confusion of the group as they watched him turn around a clear corner in front of the apartment complex and quickly kick in the door of the home. "Come on!" he ordered before watching as everyone followed his lead and headed inside of the well-furnished house.

"We can lay low here, those bitches are probably gonna be looking for us up until the badges come here and maybe we can sneak out after that." The Creek Warrior stated with a half-smile.

"I don't think we have time to wait." Said Lady Joker as all eyes in the room fell on the dying Chola who coughed up blood as Lady Joker applied pressure to her bullet wound.

"I think we got more problems than that." Task added causing the group to look into the next room where he was in and notice a young African American woman lying on the floor with her hands over her head and her son and daughter lying down next to her.

"Well this complicates things." Stated Felix as the group quickly ducked down as they heard a few Ward Gangsters running outside the apartment in search of them.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of footsteps approaching seemed to quickly catch the attention of Jill who whipped her head around and noticed Mark standing behind her with a serious look on his face and a cold expression in his eyes.

"You still haven't gotten that thing open?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"Not since the last five minutes you asked me that." She shot back causing the Roman to curse under his breath.

"I was hoping we could do this job without a fight, but I guess we're getting one with whoever Joe decides to send our way." He stated while Jill gave a slight chuckle.

"You sound afraid, I thought you were prepared for a fight?" she asked while moving to look back at the safe.

"I fear nothing especially anything Joe has to come at me with." He shot back with a seriousness in his tone. "Just large scale gun battles in a neighborhood like this won't go too unnoticed. I'm surprised we haven't had the local sheriff's come our way after earlier." He replied while Jill gave a loud scoff.

"I'll continue to work, just try and keep those assholes away from me. Cracking this safe isn't exactly easy. I wasn't expecting your old boss to have the same kind of safes used by millionaires." She shot back.

"He's a drug dealer and a paranoid one at that." The Creole shot back. " _ **Un gros a cela**_ **."** He added in French causing Jill to give a slight chuckle.

As the duo talked amongst themselves Lee found himself standing in the alleyway across the street from the house where Robbie had parked the groups van so they could make a quick escape out the back.

"If you hear shooting don't leave this spot only if you see us coming out the back or the police show up." The Chinese man stated while Robbie nodded his head.

"I remember protocol brother." Robbie shot back while Lee nodded his head before he and Lee noticed a Caucasian man wearing a sweater vest over a white button up and khaki shorts walking down the street.

"Hello Hipsters man." Said Lee as the man walked around the front of the house where he quickly caught the eye of Jimmy who was looking out the window in the front of the house watching as the man went by. He then watched as another man wearing a black jacket with the hood over his head slowly approached him.

"Good morning man." He said only to go wide eyed as he watched the figure lift his head and noticed that he was wearing a white hockey mask. Then before he could make a move watch as the masked man lifted up a chrome M9A1 Beretta and fire off a single shot that struck him once in once in the right shoulder and sent him falling on his knees clutching his wound.

The gunshot was loud and quickly caught the attention of almost everyone in the neighborhood as Lee nodded his head to Robbie before rushing back towards the house while Mark looked to Jill and simply told her to "Hurry" before heading up the stairs.

"Don't die on me." She yelled back as Mark made his way to the front of the house where he noticed Jimmy cocking his M14 while Lee ran through the backdoor carrying his Shotgun. The trio quickly watched in horror as the masked man moved to aim his weapon at the center of the man's head and fired a point-blank shot that forever silenced the Hipster while an old gray van came speeding down the street.

"Get to your positions." Mark yelled out as Jimmy quickly moved to run upstairs while forced open the front door and ran out with his Shotgun raised and fired a Single off a single slug that hit the man in the chest and sending him taking a few steps back while giving a low grunt in pain.

"Shit body armor." Lee yelled out in rage as the group watched the sliding door of the van swing open and five men each wearing Balaclavas and either black leather jackets or green bomber jackets over bulletproof vest. Two men were carrying G36 Assaults Rifles, another was carrying an MP5K Submachine Gun, and two more were carrying Tavor Assault Rifles.

"Shit get down." Mark yelled out before forcing Lee to the ground as the five men opened up on the house in a hail of gunfire that split wood, shattered glass, and tore through the couch causing the feathers inside to fill the air.

"Who are these assholes?" Lee asked while Mark gave a low growl as he looked out the door and noticed that the men had taken up a firing position side by side each other in their Assault of the house.

"Don't know but whoever they are they're well trained, more so then the average Ward guy." Mark shot back while the man wearing the hockey mask sent a look to the man carrying the MP5K and ordered him to charge inside the house.

He quickly complied and rushed through the doors but as he scouted out the room he failed to notice Mark and Lee laying on the ground next to him until Lee fired a single slug from his Shotgun that hit the gunmen in the ankle with enough force to actually sever his foot from his leg leaving a bloody stump that caused the man to scream out in pain while Mark fired off four shots that hit the man in his body armor with only two successfully breaking it and causing him to fall backwards and wildly fire off shots as he fell.

"You motherfucker." He yelled out only to be forever silenced as Lee put another slug into his body this time in the skull.

"Pieces of-." One of the men with the Tavor yelled out before he two was hit by well placed round that caught him in the top of the head courtesy of Jimmy who found himself taking up a Snipers position on the second floor of the home.

"Boom Headshot!" Jimmy yelled out as he fired another round that was aimed at the second man with a Tavor but before the round could hit the man barrel rolled out of the way while the other two with rolled backwards over a car that was parked across the street and used it for cover.

"No escape bitch!" Mark yelled out as he fired off five more shots at the man Jimmy tried to hit and managed to strike him in the back of the legs and the asshole while Lee fired a well-placed shot and got him in the shoulder.

"Team Takedown!" Jimmy yelled out as he added two more shots of his own that hit the gunmen in the back of the head and left him lying in a pool of blood on the street.

After seeing another one of his men fall the gunmen in the hockey mask quickly ordered the two remaining gangsters to press their attack. The duo quickly followed their orders and let off more rounds into the house putting bullet holes through the wall just above the heads of Mark and Lee who lay prone on the floor. He then nodded his head towards the van and watched as man with another MP5K came rushing out.

"Get in there." He yelled out as Jimmy caught sight of the man along with Robbie who continued to sit in the van.

"You got a guy coming from around back brothers." The redhead yelled out as loud as he could to get the attention of Mark and Lee.

"I'm on it!" the Chinese man quickly volunteered as he crawled across the floor into the kitchen while Mark blindly fired shots out the broken window before moving to reload.

As Jill heard the rounds going off around she quickly sped through trying to open the safe. Her father had taught her a lot of ways to pick the locks on safes but this one was digital and on an interface that made things a lot harder for her. So she was going through just about everything she knew.

"Damnit I knew I should have kept that Grenade Launcher." Mark yelled out as he noticed that the gunmen outside had now shot a wide hole into the front of the house just a few inches from his feet.

As Lee made it into the kitchen he quickly watched as the doorknob was blown off the door that was seconds later kicked open with the gunmen coming inside with his weapon raised. Before he could fire off a shot though the BSU member was on him and quickly moved to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

"Get off!" he yelled out before sending a headbutt to Lee that sent the Chinese man stepping backwards before responding with a knee strike to the man's right hip that caused him to buckle before his gun was thrown from his hands by Lee who watched it slide across the floor.

Before Lee could celebrate though the man had sent a hard right jab that caught him directly in the mouth and sent him taking a few steps back. As he went to follow up with another punch Lee quickly lifted his right arm and blocked it before responding with two punches of his that caught the man in the face. He then went to finish him off with a kick but before he could hit him he watched in shock as the man trapped his leg in place with his right before grabbing his throat with his left and sending him backwards until he collided back first with the cabinet just above the sink.

"Die Motherfucker!" He yelled out before drawing a knife and moving to stab Lee in the throat only to be held back as Lee grabbed his arm and struggled to keep the blade away from his neck.

While Lee struggled with his attacker Jimmy was carrying out a trick he learned in the military. He slowly crept out of the room he was once in and moved to another and fired off two shots in the window. This soon caught the attention of the two gunmen on the ground and the man in the hockey mask who quickly lifted their guns and sent a barrage of fresh round into the window without realizing that Jimmy was moving to another room.

The gunmen on the ground didn't really have an angle to shoot at Jimmy who they thought was well-covered, so as one of them moved to get a better angle the Army Cadet struck and fired off five rounds that caught the man in his vest, neck, and face and sent him falling backwards with a loud thud.

As the last sent his remaining rounds at the room Jimmy was in he quickly realized he'd run dry and went to change magazines without realizing Mark was watching him. The Louisiana Creole took his chance and fired a barrage of rounds out the doorway of the home striking the man all over his body and watching as he hit the ground with a thud before turning his attention to the man with the hockey mask.

"You're next." Mark yelled out before lifting his Rifle only to be taken-off guard as he was shot in the side by another man firing a Pistol from the gray van. "Jesus Christ what are you clowns, how many people did you fit in that damn van." Mark yelled out while gripping his side. He'd given his best vest to Alison for her to be safe with and he was a cheaper one and he was already regretting it. The bullet didn't go all the way through the vest but it did lodge itself in the vest and the hot tip of the round was burning into his side.

"Enough!" the man in the hockey mask yelled out as he drew a Knife and charged Mark who quickly moved to evade him while the man at the van quickly climbed in the drivers seat.

"Stop fighting it." The man with the knife to Lee's throat yelled out as he inched it closer to the Chinese man who grunted in pain as he struggled to keep the man's knife back.

As the Chinese man struggled the sound of a gunshot quickly caught his attention as he watched the side of the man's mask be ripped off as a well-placed round actually blew off his ear and caused him to scream out in pain. This momentary distraction quickly gave Lee the edge as he sent a chop to the man's throat before getting from under him and forcing his head into the sink.

"Who's dying now." Lee yelled out before forcing the man's nose down the drain of the sink and quickly realizing that it had a garbage disposer. This drew a smile from the Chinese man as he quickly flipped the switch on it and heard the loud wails of a banshee mix with the metallic clanging as the man's nose was shredded to pieces by the blades of the machine and filled the sink with his blood.

As the man struggled to fight Lee, who could feel his grip slipping the Chinese man quickly ended the fight by picking up the man's knife and stabbing him repeatedly in the back of the head until he lodged the blade so deep that he could pull it out any more.

"Damn!" he said while taking a few seconds to breath before looking back and noticing Jill standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"I got the safe open." She said while holding up a duffel bag that Lee could see was swelled.

"Took you long enough." He let out with a chuckle.

The sound of gunshots had faded but the sound of blows being landed seemed to be getting the attention of everyone as Mark battled it out with the hockey mask wearing man.

As he went to throw two punches at Mark the Creole easily blocked them before moving to give a sharp kick to the man's knee only for him to take a step back. Mark then responded by moving throw a chop at the man's throat but he easily ducked it and tried to shoulder tackle Mark who firmly stood his ground and moved to knee the man in the face catching him three times in the mask before he responded by throwing a punch to Mark's thigh and sending him limply stepping back angrily.

As the duo stared each other down Mark wondered exactly who this guy was. He wasn't Doom because he doubted the Carcer City Gangster wouldn't be hiding his face and he wasn't a Ward Gangster because he wouldn't be able to hold out this long against him. While in Mexico, Mark was trained in Krav Maga, a military self-defense fighting style. This guy seemed to be trained the same and that left the youngest Roman exactly who this asshole was.

Before he could think more on the matter though the man charged at him with his knife and quickly swung at Mark who drew his own knife and prepared for him. The duo didn't get the chance to clash though as a loud crashing sound caught the attention of Mark as he noticed a familiar black van slam into the side of the man and send him flying across the street.

"What's up with you and fighting with your fist?" Asked Robbie as he eyed Mark angrily from the front window.

"What's up with you and not following orders?" Mark yelled out.

"I'm a maverick fuck orders." Robbie shot back while Mark shook his head before looking at the door and watching as Jill rushed out of the house with Lee and Jimmy.

"We got the money let's go." Jill yelled out as Mark sent a look to the man with hockey mask before rushing over to him and quickly forcing the mask off the man and seeing the African American man with a prominent neck tattoo lying on the ground.

"Mark come on!" Jimmy yelled out before the Roman gave a low growl then hopped into the back of the van as Robbie drove away from the scene of the massive gunfight.

"Well that was fun." Said Robbie as Lee flipped him the bird.

"Did you see anything of value on that guy brother?" Jimmy asked while looking to Mark who nodded his head.

"On his neck he had 2-7-1 tattooed on the side." He let out while Jill and Robbie gave him confused looks.

"The fuck is that the name of a street?" Robbie asked.

"The correspond to the letters in the alphabet that match the number, B-G-A." Jimmy let out.

"Muujai." Lee stated. "Fucking Somali piece of shit must have called in for some support against us." He added while Mark nodded his head.

"Seems that way." He said before taking a few seconds to breath.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of helicopter blades spinning seemed to fill the ears of Queen as she found herself sitting in the pilot seat of her chopper as she flew overhead the convoy of vehicles as they used the freeway to make their way into Lincoln Parish in the city of Jenner, Louisiana.

As she flew overhead she couldn't help but to smile as the Apostles drew closer to their drop off location for the guns. Travelling cross country with guns has a lot of hazards and she was happy they didn't receive any interference and the final leg of their journey was approaching.

Before she had time to celebrate though she quickly noticed that the traffic around the freeway was starting to backup and converge into one lane. As the trucks below her moved to stop in the traffic she quickly flew overhead and noticed that instead of seeing one of the usual mid-afternoon wrecks there was actually a police checkpoint with five uniformed officers from the Arcadia Parish Sheriff's Department stopping people and checking their identifications.

"Shit!" Queen yelled under her breath as she looked down at the convoy of vehicles with the thought in her mind that a few of the guys driving may have had warrants back in Carcer or the police may wish to check the trucks.

" _Queen what you want us to do about this shit girl_." Came the voice of one of the drivers over the Walkie Talkie as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Motherfuckers." She said with anger in her tone before grabbing the Walkie Talkie and yelling out. "Fuck them badges slam right through those fucking pigs."

Her order was quickly complied with as each driver of the moving trucks and escort vehicles turned their wheels, slammed on the gas, and sent their vehicles speeding onto the empty roadway and towards the officers checkpoint.

"Lookout!" yelled one officer as he jumped out of the way with three others while one was unfortunate enough to not make it out in time and be slammed hard by the lead vehicle as it rammed through the roadside barricades with enough force to tear them to shreds with one getting stuck underneath it.

"They didn't stop!" yelled out one of the Sheriff's over his Walkie Talkie.

"Ten-Four we're on the move." Yelled Locke over his Walkie Talkie as he found himself watching as Sawyer and a few other Noose Officers were starting to setup a spike strip in the middle of the freeway while Alison was directing a few of the officers to block the end of the freeway with their vehicles while a more NOOSE Officers stood side by side with members of the NAPD, Arcadia and Lincoln Parish Sheriff's Departments, and a few other FIB Agents.

"I don't care if these assholes surrender or not, I'm shooting me a nigger today." Stated a Lincoln Parish Sheriff who looked to be in his late twenties. His statement seemed to catch the attention of Alison who watched as the man cocked his Tactical Mossberg 500 with a wide smile.

"Jesus!" she let out under her breath. Mark often warned her about how racist many of the Sheriff's department in Louisiana were. With Lincoln Parish being at the top of the list in his books. She often thought he was just exaggerating but now to be able to see just what he meant up close in personal made her stomach turn.

"Stay focus people here they come." Yelled Locke as he raised his Pistol before a side with Sawyer who had his Remington 870 at the ready while Alison lifted her USP .45 and took a stand behind her squad car as she noticed the convoy of vehicles coming over the horizon.

"THERE's A SPIKE STRIP, STOP NOW!" Queen yelled out over her Walkie Talkie causing all of the drivers to slam on breaks and earning a sea of mixed looks from the officers who watched as the two escort vehicles in the front slammed on breaks but were still pushed into the spike strip by the heavy trucks plowing into their backs and then moving to their sides.

"Damn!" said Queen as she looked at the scene with an angry expression on her face as she noticed her convoy had now come to stop in the middle of the road and there was now a standoff taking place between the police and her Apostles. She then watched as an elderly Caucasian man wearing a Arcadia Parish Sheriff's outfit stepped up with a megaphone raised in his hands.

"This is the State Police and we're asking that you step out of your vehicles with all of your hands raised." He ordered with the authority of that of a drill sergeant as Alison and the others sent looks to the various vehicles and noticed that nobody seemed to be stepping out of them so they had to remain on their guard.

"I said-!" the officer started before the loud **Crack** of a gunshot going off left everyone stunned and in a state of shock as they watched the man fall backwards with a bullet wound in the center of his chest.

The officers then watched in surprise as a man wearing two black bandannas wrapped around his face hopped from the backseat of one of the escort vehicles with an AK-47 Assault Rifle in his hands. Then to their surprise watch as the doors of the escort vehicles open up along with the backdoors of the slide open and a wave of gangsters armed with various weapons come pouring out of it.

"Fire!" Locke yelled out as loud as he could. Despite the big talk of the Lincoln Parish Sheriff the first person to fire off a shot from their weapon was Sawyer who pretty much threw away the rulebook on warning shots and fired a single shot from his Shotgun that struck the Apostle with the AK in the center of his chest and sending him tumbling forward.

The other officers soon followed suit as a NOOSE Officer armed with an MP5 Submachine Gun unloaded a barrage of rounds at an Apostle member armed with two Mac-10's only to miss the gangster who took cover behind one of the trucks before firing off a barrage of rounds at the NOOSE Officer with seven of them hitting the side of the car he was using for cover and three more hitting the NOOSE Officer in the chest and getting lodged in his vest.

"Shit!" he screamed out while grabbing the bullets as they burned through his vest and into his skin just as another Apostle with long black dreadlocks hopped from the back of one truck carrying an M4A1 Assault Rifle and managed to finish the man off with a shot to the center of his neck that caused a geyser effect as the fallen officers blood splashed into the face of the female officer standing next to him.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled out while trying to wipe the blood from her eyes only to be knocked to the ground by Alison as the man with the M4 fired a barrage of rounds her way.

"Keep your head down." Alison yelled out as she looked to a NOOSE Officer who was hit in the arm and angrily gritted his teeth before lifting his MP5 Submachine Gun and firing off six rounds at the gangster with the M4 only to watch him move to cover.

"How we gonna arrest them like this?" asked Alison as she looked to Sawyer who just finished loading another salvo of shells into his Shotgun and smiled at her.

"A dirt nap is the same as a cell in my opinion." He shot back before jumping from cover and racking his Shotgun striking one gangster in the leg and another in the arm causing them both to fall to the ground screaming in pain while Alison kept her head down and occasionally blind fired without any of her bullets hitting a single target.

"Bring out that artillery." Queen yelled over radio as she did another pass over the battlefield and watched as five Apostle members ran to the back of a truck and pulled open a weapons crates to reveal that it contained four PKM Light Machine Guns.

As four of the five gang members went to grab one of the LMG's, the fifth member went to another crate and quickly opened it to reveal something that made his eyes widen and smile.

"Keep them boxed in." yelled out Locke as he fired three shots from his Pistol that struck an Apostle in the chest and sent him falling forward as the round exploded out of his back in a bloody display while three more Apostles moved to cover behind one of the stalled Ballers and only jumped up to blindly fire.

"Shield move up!" yelled out one of the NOOSE leaders as he watched five officers armed with Riot Shield start to make their way up towards the Apostles who merely watched in frustration as their bullets ricocheted off the heavy shield.

One of the Apostles even tried to charge one of the officers but as he got close the man quickly struck him in the center of his body with his shield forcing the man to fall forward with a bloody nose before striking him over the head and knocking him out.

"We got this now." Said Locke before the crackle of gunshots were interrupted by a series of shots that could be best described as small explosions as the four men with LMG's ran from behind the trucks and quickly opened fire on the men with the Riot Shield forcing them to stand their ground and give low grunts of pain.

Their shields were holding out against the hail of gunfire but they knew it wouldn't last for long as the powerful 7.62 Rounds started to dent the shields and do damage to the arms of the officer who fought with all their might against the force of the rounds that seemed to just keep coming thanks to each having a 100 round drum magazine.

"FUCK!" yelled one of the Shield Officer as he struck in the foot by a stray bullet and fell to the ground leaving himself exposed to the gunfire.

Like cheese!

That was the best statement Alison could make as she looked to the officer after he was hit by what must have been over twenty rounds. His entire body was covered in holes, some that went all the way through and some that didn't. As his blood stained the ground underneath him she found herself frozen in fear.

She'd seen so many bodies in her lifetime, but never like that. Never enough for her to truly be stopped in her tracks and left in utter shock and disgust.

"Damnit!" yelled Sawyer as he watched the other shield officers follow similar fates as the other man as the gangsters with the LMG's pushed forward and barrages a police car with so many rounds that the car alarm was set off and the three officers who were using it for cover also fell with it.

"Fuck you bitches." Yelled an Apostle as he sent a barrage of rounds Locke's way and forced the man into cover along with the others. "We getting off this bridge and we popping your asses to do it." He added while Sawyer blindly fired from cover before looking to Alison who seemed to still be frozen in fear.

"Now ain't the time to space out red." He yelled to her breaking the woman from her trance just long enough to watch an African American NAPD officer take several rounds to the chest before watching the group move to reload while the other Apostles sent fire their way.

"At this rate we're all going to die." She let out.

"Thanks for the moral support." Sawyer shot back while Locke took a peek along the side of squad car and noticed the Apostle members with the LMG's struggling to load their weapons.

"She's right if we want to put an end to this we're gonna need backup." Locke said before the loud scream that they thought belonged to a female but upon looking they saw that it was the same officer who made the racist joke early on.

"is that an RPG?" he yelled out causing the group to turn their heads in the direction of the Apostles where they quickly spotted an overweight gang member with an RPG-7 running from behind the truck and raising the weapon towards the group.

"HOLY SHIT!" all the surviving officers seemed to say at once as the squeezed the trigger on the weapon and sent the explosive speeding towards them before watching it hit a squad car and a violent explosion soon followed suit.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The sound of the police scanners sending reports of a violent explosion and gunfight involving the police and gang members seemed to instantly catch the ears of Manfred and Link as the duo looked at their television and noticed a new report on the incident with live coverage from a new chopper.

"We calling him?" Manfred asked while looking to Link and watching him pull out his cellphone.

"Yeah and get Buck, Davey, and Eddy here. We need all guns on this one." Link added while dialing a familiar cellphone number then looking back at the television where he watched the gangster with the RPG lift his weapon and fire a Rocket in the direction of the chopper only to miss it.

"You better move fast brother." He said under his breath with worry in his tone.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of muffled whimpers seemed to fill the air of the small apartment as Felix found himself standing over the woman and child they'd discovered living in the apartment. Both had been tied up, blindfolded, locked in the bedroom closet for…their own safety.

It had been almost an hour since the shooting stopped and the police arrived. They didn't seem to stay to long though or do any real work for that matter. They seemed to be preoccupied with something else and the 4th Ward Gangsters knew that.

The Ward Gangsters must have known that there was no way the Azteca's would have slipped out of their hood unnoticed. So they figured they must have been hiding in someone house or that someone was hiding them.

They weren't going door to door to check everyone's home instead they were waiting with guys on almost every corner at every turn of the maze like neighborhood. With that in mind the Azteca's knew it wasn't safe for them to stay on the streets so they decided to stay put and just wait for backup to come their way.

"Fucking Mayates are crawling all over the place." Said Miguel angrily as he looked to Ernesto and the others.

"They know we're still here and they can't go door to door without disturbing people and having them call the police on them. So they're just waiting for us to poke our heads out." Ernesto stated with little emotion in his tone. "My Varrio back in Los Santos did something similar when a bunch of Vagos came into our hood and got stuck." He finished earning the attention of everyone.

"And how did you get them out?" Task asked while Ernesto took a few seconds to respond.

"We waited them out and struck." He finished before looking to Miguel. "If we're gonna get out of here alive, we're gonna have to wait for backup." He added before walking away while the others continued to sit in silence with only the sound of the whimpering people and the gangsters outside filling the air.

"Say we got one coming this way." Reported Felix causing everyone to turn their heads and look through the blinds of the window where they noticed an African American man with a shaved head, gold earrings, and wearing a wife beater, baggy black jeans, and brown boots making his way towards the apartment.

"I guess this must be his casa." Said Miguel as he watched Ernesto and Adahy moved to stand alongside the door as the gangster moved to unlock the front door of his apartment.

"Yo Alicia where you at-." He started while walking into the apartment only to be tackled to the ground by Adahy who moved to put his hand over the man's mouth while he struggled to break free from his grasp.

"Motherfuck-." He started while throwing a punch only to be stopped by Ernesto who raised his .44 Magnum to the man and aimed it at his head.

"Don't move or say another fucking word Pendejo." He ordered before watching as the man went silent before any angry expression spread across his face.

"The fuck you do to my girls?" he asked with anger in his tone only to be silenced as Task struck him over the back his head with his SMG successfully knocking him out.

"What we gonna do about this fool?" asked the young Azteca male.

"I say we put a bullet in him now." Lady Joker replied while pulling the handle back on her pistol only to be stopped by Felix.

"If we shoot him it'll only bring everyone down on top of us." Replied Task. "I think we should just tie him up and-." The Lakota started before a loud cracking sound caused him to shut up along with the others as they looked to Adahy and noticed him holding onto the man by his head before tossing his limp body down on the floor.

"There no noise at all." The Creek Warrior stated as he spit on the body of the man while Felix, Task, and the others looked at him with wide eyes after he'd just broke the neck of the gangster.

Before anyone else could speak on the matter they were interrupted by the sound of Ernesto's cellphone ringing and the sound of an explosion in the distance that caused them all to turn their heads and notice members of the 4th Ward gang starting to make their way towards the sound of the noise.

"Our rides here." Ernesto said while looking to the others who each nodded their heads before following him out the apartment with Task taking a few seconds to look back at the dead gangster who lay on the floor and remembering the woman and child in the closet. He wanted to go back and let them out, but he didn't know how either of them would react to seeing the dead man on the floor. So he decided just to leave the door wipe open for anyone to see him from outside and call the police who would find the duo in the closet it seemed to be the best option.

"This way!" Ernesto yelled out as the group ran out a series of alleyways where they noticed nine 4th Ward Gangsters shooting at six Vagos who were using Glendales as cover.

"Come on!" Cruz yelled out with as he waved to Ernesto and the others who ran towards his car while sending rounds in the direction of the 4th Ward Gangsters and striking one man in the chest and another in the top of his head shaving off a piece of the Mohawk that was on the top of his head.

"Talk about taking a little off the top." Said Miguel as he fired another four shots and struck a Gangster in the side before moving for one of the Glendales the Vagos were driving and hopping inside with Ernesto and the others as they noticed twelve more gangsters making their way towards them.

"Let's go!" Cruz yelled out while climbing into his car with Ernesto, Miguel, and a Vago with a shaved head and with tattoos of teardrops on his face.

As he drove out of the area with the other two vehicles following close the gangsters seemed to stop giving chase as they turned a corner and started making their way back to Irish Point.

"Thanks for the save carnale." Ernesto let out while Cruz gave a slight chuckle.

"Next time you want to do a hit on the 4th Ward in their own backyards you better talk to me first because I could have told you that you were walking into a deadzone." He stated while Ernesto eyed him closely. "A while back when the 4th Ward and the 3rd Ward were really at each others throats some of the Roman Boyz tried to storm that place…most of them in those cemeteries around the corner." Cruz shot back while Ernesto sat in silence before looking back at Miguel who also sat in silence.

Today didn't seem to go the way any of them wanted it to and neither of them could blame nobody but themselves for that.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of muffled ringing in her heads seemed to be what brought Alison back to reality as she started to lift her blood stained head and fell around her chest only to instead notice something that literally made her widen her eyes in shock, sadness, and most of all fear.

There lay on the ground just a mere few feet away from her lay the severed head of the same Sheriffs Officer who earlier made the racist comment. Aside from being forced from the man's shoulder his head was also bruised, bloodied, burned, and looked somewhat dented. It was something she wasn't used to seeing, it was almost like a full-scale war was happening right here and here she was apart of it. Watching it unfold in all the gory details.

No sooner had she said that she couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her side and look down to notice that she'd been hit by a piece of shrapnel. Mark's vest seemed to hold out rather well against much of the force of the explosion and a large portion of the shrapnel but she knew it wasn't impervious to everything. There was blood coating her, she suspected most of it wasn't from her wounds though instead it came from the dozens of bodies that surrounded her.

"Damn!" she let out while moving to rise up only to feel someone grab her by both her shoulders and force her behind one of the few police cars that wasn't in flames. As she looked back at the man she quickly noticed that it was Locke who was pulling her back. The man looked worse for wear with his own bloody head injury that looked almost like a dark red crater on the top of his bald head.

"Well look whose still in the world of the living." Said Sawyer as he looked to Alison who clutching his bleeding shoulder with a few other officers who'd been dinged up in the rocket attack.

"I think they're getting ready to leave." Said Locke as he looked back and noticed that a few of the Apostles were moving to clear the spike strip from the road while another group were trying to push the cars with the flats out of the way while the men with the LMGs stood back with their weapons raised on the officers.

"I say let them go, there's no way we can stop them with what little we have." Stated Sawyer while Alison forced herself up.

"We can't just let those guns end up on the street." She let out with pain her voice.

"I don't think we have much of a choice as of this point Ali." Stated Locke as Queen flew her chopper over the groups heads with a smile on her face.

" _We've cleared the roads and are ready to go."_ Came the voice of one of the Apostles on the ground causing the woman to give a light chuckle as she looked down at Alison and the remaining officers with a smile.

"Good, you got a few cops behind that last cop car down there though. Slaughter them pigs." She let out with a sadistic smile while the man with the RPG lifted his weapon and aimed at the final police car.

"See ya-!" he started before a loud splotching sound went off and the man fell backwards and fired the RPG into the skies causing Queen to look on with a confused expression as the rocket gave out in the explosive and it fell from the skies into the waters alongside the bridge.

"What the fuck was that?" Queen yelled over her radio while the gangsters with the LMG's turned to look back at the man with the RPG and quickly noticed that he lay on the ground with a gunshot in his right eye that was just squirting blood on the ground.

"The hell!" said Sawyer with a raised brow as he looked at the Apostles with a raised brow.

"I was wondering when he'd show up." Locke let out causing everyone to turn their heads and notice a an all-black Moonbeam and a white Bison speeding towards them with men firing off shots at the Apostle members who could only move to take cover.

Locke figured Mark and the rest of BSU would show up and for a rescue if Alison was put in any real danger and it seemed his hunch was correct.

"Took him long enough." Said Sawyer as the group watched both vehicles came to screeching halts alongside their police car and almost everyone inside piled out with their weapons raised.

"Take these fuckers out!" Mark yelled out as he hopped out of the van with his CM901 Assault Rifle raised while Davey and Eddy jumped from the back tail of the truck tossing homemade tear gas canisters at the Apostle members who were completely engulfed in the white smoke and started to cough.

"Mind telling me why we're here?" asked Jill as she fired a barrage of rounds at an Apostle and struck him several times in the leg before watching him fall forward screaming in pain.

"Long story we can't go into, just shoot and we'll throw in a couple of extra dollars." Lee replied while firing a single shot from his Tactical Mossberg 500 that hit a Carcer City thug in the shoulder before doing the same with one of the men carrying an LMG.

"You better!" Jill shot back before shooting another one of the men with the LMG in the center of his neck and blowing his voicebox literally out of his mouth.

"Hey we need to arrest some of these guys asshole." Sawyer yelled out as Mark rolled his eyes and responded by shooting a man with an LMG in the kneecaps and then another in his right arm with the powerful 5.56 Rounds blowing much of his flesh off.

"We're putting a risk on ourselves for being here brother." Said Jimmy as he shot another gangster in the thigh and watched him fall down but try to raise up with his gun in the air.

"I know, that's why if you want to leave you can do so. I'm not stopping you." Mark shot back while the redheaded man chuckled.

"I would but I'm having too much fun brother." He shot back while firing a single shot that hit an Apostle in the ass just as the remaining men with the LMG's sent a barrage of rounds in their direction and forced Mark and the others into cover as the other Apostle members started to add their own bullets into the salvo.

"Forget about them, just get the guns out of there." Queen yelled over her Walkie Talkie as a few of the Apostle members stopped shooting at the group and made their way back towards the trucks.

"They're trying to leave." Yelled out Jimmy.

"Can't kneecap this guy." Said Buck as he jumped from cover and fired off twelve shots in the windshield of the lead truck and managed to hit the driver five times in the chest and once in the throat causing him to slam his foot on the gas petal and send the vehicle speeding their way.

"That went better in my head." Buck said while Mark cursed under his breath.

"Everybody move!" Mark yelled out as he, Jill, and the other BSU members jumped out of the way of the truck while Locke, Alison, and Sawyer struggled to move out of the side just as the truck started to turn forcing the trio to move closer to the edge of the bridge.

"Kill those motherfuckers." Yelled one of the GA members as he sent a barrage of rounds at the BSU members and the officers including Alison who found herself starting to lose her footing near the edge of the bridge.

"ALI!" Locke yelled out causing everyone to turn their heads and notice the redheaded woman fall backwards over the railing while Locke and Sawyer moved to grab her.

"Ah fuck!" said Buck as Jill watched in awe as Mark darted across the bridge with speeds not many of them knew he was known for before leaping over the railings and diving in the murky waters for the woman.

"You motherfuckers are dead now." Yelled out Lee as he and the other BSU members fired a barrage of rounds at the remaining vehicles while Queen flew overhead with an angry expression on her face.

"Mother-!" she started before a loud explosion caught her attention as she looked at the controls of her chopper and noticed that she was starting to lose control of her plane.

"Nice one Manny!" said Link as he stood back with Manfred who was holding the controllers of one of his drones in his hands.

"Feel lucky she got low enough for me to detonate the bomb." The Indian man shot back while the duo watched as the helicopter started to spin out of control earning the eye of the officers who looked up and watched as it started to move closer and closer to the ground before finally crashing down on top of the water.

"That's taken care of but I think we need to move, there is an entire wave of badges on the way." Manfred stated while Link nodded his head before pulling out a road flare and firing it up into the sky earning the attention of the BSU members, Locke, and Sawyer.

"Cops are on their way we gotta go." Jimmy ordered.

"Not without Mark or Alison." Lee shot back before moving to the edge of the bridge with the others who looked down at the waters and noticed Mark swimming to shore with one arm while an unconscious Alison was in his other arm.

"I got you." Mark let out while continuing to paddle his way to shore with Alison bundled tightly under his arm. After a few minutes of striding to shore though he quickly watched in surprise as Queen crawled out of the water soaked in water and gasping for air.

Upon noticing the youngest Roman and Alison she quickly drew her pistol and fired off three shots at Mark with two of the shots hitting the water and another striking Mark in the shoulder as he curled himself around the body of Alison to shield her from the rounds.

"You punk ass bitch you fucked up everything." She yelled out while Mark lowered his head as she fired off two more shots that managed to strike him twice in the back of his bulletproof vest. The Kevlar was holding up but he didn't know for how long it would be that didn't matter to him though as he clutched Alison closer.

"Now you about to join the other cops." She yelled out before preparing to fire her last few rounds at the youngest Roman before being stopped by the sound of guns cocking and turning around to notice that she was surrounded by twelve men and one woman.

"Not all of us are cops so remember that when you fire that last shot." Said Lee as he walked up to the woman and pulled off his mask to reveal his face to her while Davey and Eddy moved to pull Mark and Alison out of the water.

"I'm sorry brother." Said Buck as Mark quickly flipped him the middle finger before lying Alison on the ground and making his way over to Queen while drawing his Combat Knife.

"You a cop what you gonna do to me pig?" she asked with a sick smile that quickly faded to a pain filled expression as Mark grabbed her by her neck and started to slice into her right cheek causing her to scream out in pain as the sharp blade dug into her skin.

After seeing him do this Locke and Sawyer couldn't help but to cringe at the sight along with Jill who was still confused by what was going on before her. The trio was cringing but Lee, Jimmy, and the others seemed like they were enjoying the scene as they each looked on with slight smiles on all their faces.

"I ain't no cop, but I do punish those that tries to hurt a particular cop." Mark let out before pulling off his mask and revealing his face to the stunned woman.

"You fake ass cop saving mother-." She started before Mark threw a hard right hook that hit her in the side and left her falling to her knees winded.

"You a mouthy Carcer bitch and I don't see why because Doom ain't here to save you and I think these cops won't save you with all their buddies you killed today." Mark let out while pressing his knife to the woman's throat and watching her whimper in pain. "Don't worry though he'll see you soon, well what's left of you." Mark let out.

"Stop!" Alison ordered causing everyone to turn their heads to her and notice her looking at Mark with sadness in her eyes and exhaustion in her breath as she started up at him. "Don't kill her, she'll get what she deserves Mark…but you don't have to be the executioner anymore. So please let her go and walk away." She let out while giving a slight whimper of pain as Mark turned back to Queen and took his blade off her before sliding it back in his holster.

"Let's go brothers." Mark let out while pushing Queen into the arms of Locke before moving to turn away from Queen with the other BSU members and Jill in tow as the sound of police sirens going off could be heard in the distance.

"Put that one in a cell made of stone." Mark let out while keeping his back to Locke and Sawyer before walking over to Alison and kneeling down beside her and running his hand over her face.

"Can you move?" he asked with concern in his tone while the woman gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna lay her and rest until an ambulance arrives." She let out while Mark nodded his head before moving to stand up only to be stopped by Alison grabbing his right hand and forcing him to look back down at her.

"You did the right thing." She said with a wide smile that caused Mark to nod his head.

"I'll call you later." He replied while Alison nodded her head before watching him walk off with Lee, Jimmy, Jill, Link, Manfred, Buck, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie in tow.

"That was shocking, I wasn't expecting him to just let her go." Stated Sawyer.

"I wasn't expecting him to dive in the water after her." Locke shot back while sending a look to Sawyer as he forced a pair of handcuffs on Queen.

"I can, you haven't seen the two of them actually together." Stated Sawyer earning the full attention of Locke as he forced Queen on the ground. "She with pretty boy but she loves him and Mark really loves her, almost to the point where you could say they a perfect match if it wasn't for their professions." Sawyer stated while Locke nodded his head before looking to Alison who turned her head to the side and quickly passed back out as the fatigue from the battle finally hit her like a series of dropping bricks.

 **Liberty City**

The sun was finally starting to set on this day in the city of Liberty but in the finical district the sun never set on the money of companies as they traded stocks and forged money for what they called an advanced investment.

Just in the center of the district though stood a high building and on the thirtieth floor a middle aged Caucasian man standing at about five foot nine with short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and an all-white black suit made his way into an officer room before moving for the window and looking out the window at the people down below.

"One day I'm gonna watch this city burn." He let out in a deep raspy voice that showed off parts of his Liberty City accent.

"That's a strong statement to make." Came another voice that seemed out of the blue as Ana and Mai found themselves stepping out of the shadows with mixed looks on their faces while the man kept their backs to them.

"You know you could have just used the door my secretary would have let you in." he let out while Mai chuckled.

"Sorry but we figured the waiting list to see Aiden Pierce the CEO of Bioware Industries would be too long for our liking." Said Mai as she eyed him closely.

"Well I am a very busy man." He shot back before turning around and facing the two women with a smile on his face.

"Do you know why we're here?" Ana asked with her usual smile.

"You're the Angels here to tell me I've been a bad boy for supplying terrorist on US soil with weaponry to use against this country. Then you're gonna threaten to smack me around, put me in jail, and throw away the key but in reality you're not gonna do any of that." He shot back while eyeing Ana with a sick smile.

"Is it because you think you're rich that we'll leave you alone?" Mai asked with an angry expression on her face.

"No it's because I was smart enough to know when you want to rise to power you need to make investments to friends in high places." He shot back with a sick smile.

"The IAA and the FIB for instance." Ana shot back.

"Exactly, I know how hard it is for all of you to make money with all the…internal conflict going on between your two departemtns so I made sure to bring you together and get a few get out of jail free cards along the way." He replied with a smile. "Besides you got what you wanted didn't you, you brought down a terrorist cell you claimed was behind the explosion in Liberty when we both know that was bullshit." He shot back with a wicked smile that seemed to bring an angry expression to the face of Mai.

"Just because you have money doesn't make you untouchable." She shot back.

"I think it does, besides who are any of you to judge me with your track record and I'm not just talking about the IAA but you two personally." He replied while sending a look to Ana and Mai. "Don't think I haven't been present to a few meetings discussing people like you." He shot back.

"Hell I'm the guy they call to make people like you disappear with my contacts." He shot back with a slight smile.

"If you know who we are then you know trying to make us disappear will be easier said then done." Ana shot back.

"If you're discussing the circle of men you two surround yourselves with you should know that they are no threat to me. Just a bunch of gangsters, thugs, hitmen, and a dinosaur form a forgotten time. You may think there's more to all of them other than that but trust me…there isn't." he shot back with anger in his tone while eyeing the two women closely.

"Now get Devlin on the phone and ask him what's his price for me." He shot back with a sick smile while eyeing the two women closely before they yielded and reached for their cellphones.

 **New Arcadia**

The sun was finally starting to set on this long day in New Arcadia as Jill found herself sitting down watching the BSU members talk amongst themselves about their latest victory against the Apostles, Joe, and the BGA.

In terms of all the celebrations she'd been to with gangsters over their victories she found the BSU members to be amongst the strangest people. Whereas most gangsters would be celebrating with drinks, drugs, and partying they seemed to be celebrating in an almost childish manner with laughter, hooting, and shouting amongst each other.

To call them professional would be the going too far for her.

Before she could think more about them though she watched as Mark approached her with a smile and quickly took a seat across from her.

"You earned your pay." He let out while the woman nodded her head.

"I think I've earned more by helping you with that little thing as well." She let out while he nodded his head. "That cop, you and her got something going on between you don't you?" she asked while eyeing Mark closely.

"I love her." He let out to the shock and surprise of Jill who couldn't help but to raise her brow at his statement. Not many men would come out and declare their feelings for someone even to other women it was something she figured that came with being macho. "I know I'm...what I am and she's a cop, and that will lead to a lot of complications…but I'm willing to make changes and better myself for her." He let out with a half-smile.

"You're really willing to change yourself for her?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Everything, you see around you is a part of my changing myself for her." He said while pointing to the interior of the club. "It's legit." He added.

"But you're still dropping bodies?" she shot back while Mark chuckled.

"Rome wasn't built in a day and I know changing won't come quickly, but I want to her…for her sake." He let out while looking to the ground only to be stopped as Jill grabbed both of his hands and pulled him onto his feet so that he could look into her eyes.

"If you love her like you say you do, don't call her…go to her." She let out while Mark eyed her closely before nodding his head and smiling.

"Thanks…you're alright in my books." He let out while Jill smiled at him.

"Just treat her right." She let out to Mark's confusion. "I know what it's like to have someone claim they love me but hurt me…don't do the same to her." She stated while Mark nodded his head.

"Never." He let out before walking away while Jill stood back with a smile on her face before watching as Lee pulled out his cellphone and put it to his ear.

"What's going on Sonny?" he asked before hearing the man shouting and screaming from the otherside of the phone.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive back to the Barrio seemed to almost last forever for Ernesto as he stepped out of Cruz's car with the Vago leader and Miguel while the tattooed vato from earlier drove off as Felix, Task, Adahy, Lady Joker, and the remaining Azteca's stepped out of their own vehicles and made their way for the safehouse.

"Thanks for this Carnale." The Onda member stated while Cruz nodded his head.

"No problemo mano." He shot back with a half-smile while Miguel sent a look to the departing car.

"Who was that vato?" he asked while Cruz turned to face him.

"That was my nephew Ramon, most call him Baby Sinner." Cruz shot back while Ernesto and Miguel each nodded their heads. "He just got out of Parish Prison, he on parole but he down to do shit." He finished while Ernesto nodded his head.

"You bring in more muscle as well?" he asked.

"Some of the homeboys from New Austin been hearing about our troubles and have been coming here to help us out." He let out with a half-smile. "And with the way things are down here I can't really afford to turn any of them down." He finished while Ernesto nodded his head.

"I can see that, maybe with the combined force we can put those 4th Ward Mayates in the ground." Miguel shot back.

"I'm not going after the 4th right now." Cruz shot back to the confusion of the duo. "The 4th be a problem but nothing we can't deal with but who I'm going after…it's personal." He added while Ernesto looked at him with wide eyes and a look of shock on his face.

"I helped you today with a favor Ernesto, I expect you to do the same when the time I need one comes." Cruz let out while Ernesto eyed him closely as he walked back to one of the Glendales climbed inside and drove out of the neighborhood.

 **Elsewhere**

The moon seemed to be looming over the head of Buck as he rode his bicycle down into the Holly Park Neighborhood of the 17th Ward where he quickly noticed Andre sitting on the front steps of a house with three other 17th Ward Gangsters talking amongst themselves before stopping as they noticed the young BSU member ride up to them.

"You guys got the package?" he asked before watching as Andre rose from the steps and walked over towards him and quickly pulled a brown paper bag from his jacket.

"How'd that lick go?" Andre asked while Buck shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know what you talking about homie." He shot back earning a chuckle from Andre and the others.

"Right…you guys don't talk about your shit but tell me though white boy why you riding up here acting you like run shit here when you ain't even out of diapers?" Andre asked with a hint of venom in his tone while the other 17th Ward members laughed.

"Because dudes like you are too pussy to stand up to my brothers so you have no choice but to kiss his ass and those that affiliate with him including me." He shot back earning an angry expression from Andre. "I get you want to hit me I do, but you and I both know you aren't so why don't you just hand me the money so I can go." He let out while Andre eyed him angrily before handing the bag of money of the the young BSU member.

When it came to situations like this Buck was all too familiar with them. He knew most of the Ward gangsters didn't really see guys like him, Lee, Jimmy, Link, Davey, and Eddy as equals but many didn't have a choice with Mark taking point for them. Even without Mark though Lee, Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy had all proven their points to the New Arcadia Gangsters that they were worth just as much fear as their Creole brother.

He was the exception though, seeing as he was the youngest of the group he always seemed to have assholes in his face trying to test him and sooner or later he was gonna give them what they wanted, in the form of hot shells.

"Thanks for doing business-." Buck started before the loud crackle of gunshots caught the attention of the young man as he turned his head and noticed one of the men standing next to Andre falling back with a bullet wound in the center of his chest and another being hit in the side of the head.

"Shit!" yelled Andre as Buck turned his head and watched as an all-red Bison with the confederate flag painted on the side slowly pulled down the streets with a man of Caucasian American man of Serbian descent firing an MP5K out the side of the vehicle and striking most of the gangsters.

Soon Buck too felt himself falling back with a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he looked over and noticed that he'd taken a round in the arm and was now falling back off his bike as the jumped from the vehicle and emptied his clip into Andre who tried his best to run away only to be stopped as the gangster let off his remaining twenty-two rounds into his back, head, and legs.

"Damn!" said Buck as he painfully gripped his shoulder only to be kicked back on the ground courtesy of the gangster who looked down on him with a sadistic smile.

"You tell your nigger and chink friends that we're coming from him. The Dixies don't forget shit and they'll be seeing a lot of us." The man let out before stomping down on Buck's leg with enough force to shatter it and leave him shrinking like a bat out of hell as the man hopped back into the Bison as the driver sped off.

 **Meanwhile**

Things were finally returning to Alison as she found herself finally opening her eyes and noticing that she was lying on a comfy bed within a white room of the hospital with the sheets around the bed covering her and preventing her from being seen from prying eyes.

"Damn!" she said while giving a low groan. She couldn't feel any pain and figured that they must have given her medicine for that, but she knew the second it wore off she would be in immense pain with everything she'd been through today.

"Don't strain yourself too much." Came a familiar voice as she watched Locke pull back the curtains and reveal himself and Sawyer to the woman.

"Kinda hard with everything I remember." She let out while eyeing the men with a smile that soon faded as realization hit her. "How many did we lose?" she let out with pain in her heart.

"Prior to Mark's arrival twenty eight, after he left another three." Sawyer let out. "Those fucking Apostles were fighting almost to the last man, but a few of them gave up when they saw we had them surrounded and some support." He added while Alison nodded her head.

"They maybe the least of our problems though." Locke let out while Alison eyed him confusingly. "The Apostles with everything they did and all the firepower they almost brought into the city the Governors talking bringing the National Guard back into the city." He let out while Alison shook her head.

"That may only do more harm than good." She replied.

"Exactly which is why we gotta cut the head off this thing and put an end to this shit in New Arcadia once and for all." Sawyer let out while Alison nodded her head.

"We'll talk more about this later, we got more cases to investigate…a couple of more actually." Locke stated while Alison looked at him confusingly. "We'll talk to you tomorrow." He said before making his way out of the room with Sawyer while Alison gave them both confused looks before turning her head and noticing a familiar Creole sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"How long have you been here?" she asked while Mark chuckled.

"A while!" he said while eyeing her with an emotionless look on his face before standing up, approaching her, and moving to run his hand over her bandaged head.

"It's okay just a scratch." She let out while Mark nodded his head. "I would probably be dead right now if it wasn't for you." She let out while pushing Mark away from her.

"You're mad?" he asked.

"Of course I'm mad Marcus because both Locke and Sawyer know exactly what you're capable of. You should feel lucky you're not in handcuffs right now." She let out.

"I know, but I wasn't gonna sit by while you were in danger." He let out while looking away from the woman.

"I can handle myself." She shot back.

"Yet you're in a hospital bed." He replied while Alison gave a slight chuckle before patting him on the arm and causing him to wince in pain.

"Says the guy with the bullet wounds." She retorted while Mark rubbed his wounds before hearing her out. "You were scared." She let out to Mark's confusion as he turned to face her.

"When we were in the water and you were getting shot at, I could feel you tense up every time a bullet hit you. You were afraid." She let out while Mark gave a slight chuckle at her statement.

"I've been doing this for so many years, but no matter how you slice it nobody ever gets used to getting shot even with a vest." He let out. "Hell sometimes a vest is worse. When you get hit you know you're hit and going to be hurt but when you're wearing a vest you become careless and that shot that does hit you maybe the one that actually kills you." He stated while looking to Alison who moved to take her hands in his own.

"Are you okay?" she asked while he merely nodded his head.

"Always." After responding the duo was quickly interrupted as Locke walked into the room and eyed them both closely.

"Steve's on the way so whatever you two have to say to each other you better say it fast." He shot out while Alison nodded her head before turning to Mark and watching him stand up while Locke made his way out of the room and closed the door.

"Will I see you soon?" she asked while Mark nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Of course." He let out before moving to head for the door only to be stopped as Alison grabbed him by his arm and pulled him down towards her.

"Please!" she whispered out in a pleading manner that seemed to pull at the strings on Mark's heart as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

He at first intended to make the kiss short, but after that initial lip contact he found it hard to pull away from her and neither did Alison as she found herself running her hand across his cheek in a soothing manner that made him want to refuse to pull away until he heard the sound of Steve's voice outside the door with Locke's.

"I gotta go!" Mark whispered out as he pulled away before giving Alison another quick peck on the lips and then making his way out the side door of the room.

As Alison watched him leave she couldn't help but to feel her heart skip a beat as Steve walked into the room and quickly wrapped his arms around her in a soft manner while he whispered his thanks to God that she was alive after everything she'd been through.

 **New Arcadia International Airport (The Next Day)**

The fly back to New Arcadia's Airport wasn't long for Ana and Mai as they stepped off their plane with mixed looks on their faces. Ana kept her usual cold demeaner while Mai seemed to have a troubled expression on her face that almost everyone could easily detect as they watched her grab her bags.

"You're on edge." Ana let out while Mai chuckled.

"I am, and I damn well should be with all of the shit we just went through." The Vietnamese woman shot back with anger in her tone. "We took down a goddamn terrorist cell and discovered that they're being supplied by an American Company and the prick whose running it gets a free pass just because he has money. That's bullshit if you ask me." She let out with anger in her tone.

"No that's capitalism and it's how the world works, money buys you anything even a get out of jail free card." The IAA Agent shot back while Mai scowled.

"Even a get out of jail free card for someone who's putting bombs in the hands of people who would use them against women and children?" she asked while Ana nodded her head.

"The world is a fucked up place Mai, it's just one of those things we have to deal with." She added before the duo quickly spotted Jill approaching them with her duffel bag in her hand and an confused expression on her face.

"Glad to see you're still in one piece." Mai let out with a half-smile. "Did they treat you well?" she added with a serious expression as she looked to Ana.

"Yeah about eighty five thousand well." She let out earning a nod and a smile from Mai. "But I think we're having an extra someone coming back with us." She let out to Mai and Ana's confusion before they turned their heads and noticed Lee walking up carrying a duffel bag in his arms.

"Well, what's this about?" Ana asked as she eyed the Chinese man with a slight smile.

"Sonny took a hit last night from some fucking Tiny Psycho pricks came all the way from Los Santos to hear just to fuck with him. So I'm going there to return the favor." Lee shot back with anger in his tone.

"How do you know it was the Psychos?" Mai asked with a raised brow.

"They were speaking in Hmong, Sonny made that perfectly clear." Lee replied with anger in his tone.

"Well then I guess one of mine is going back with you then Mai." Said Ana as she looked to Mai with a slight smile.

"That's alright by me, as long as he stays away from Neto and the others?" she let out while Lee chuckled.

"Yeah like that's gonna happen." He shot back only to be cutoff by Ana.

"Lee you know how I feel about this." Ana let out while eyeing the Chinese man closely. "You will go after the Psychos and get answers but you will stay out of Rancho and all of South Central." She stated before grabbing him by his cheeks and squeezing them tightly.

"Do I make myself clear?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"Yes sister." He let out earning a smile from Ana who quickly moved to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"Then be safe out there and comeback in one piece." She let out while Lee rubbed his cheeks angrily.

"Always." He let out before making his way over to Mai and staring into the eyes of the woman. "I guess we're about to become friends aren't we?" he asked with a slight smile while Mai eyed him angrily.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter people. Sorry for the late update but work has been tough and school has started back up and that's taking a lot of my time. I've also been struggling with writing this chapter because going back and forth between Ana and the group in New Arcadia was kinda difficult in my opinion.**

 **That beginning scene of Ana and Mai taking the terrorist store owner was based off a scene from the Unit and them going throw the hideout of the cell was based off a mission in the Mafia 3 DLC Stones Unturned where Lincoln and Donovan are running through the CIA hideout after it's hit by terrorist.**

 **Also I've shown Sofia Hunter in a past chapter with Marco and Charlie hitting the Russians in Liberty but I never went into details about her but basically she's visually based off Sasha Alexander who played Lips teacher Helene on Shameless and Gretchen on Dawson's Creek. As you can tell there's a bit of tension going on between her and Ana with Devlin at the center of thing and later you will see conflict between the two that should make for an excellent plot in my opinion.**

 **Thanks to Onkwehonwe's blessing I was allowed to feature Jill in this chapter mostly because we want to show more on what she's doing in the year 2014. She's a side character but she hasn't been featured doing much in 2014 unlike his other characters. So we decided to give her something to do in New Arcadia and helping Mark on a heist is a good way of doing that.**

 **That house shootout was based off the house shootout in the movie Four Brothers and the bridge shootout between the Apostles and the Police was taken from one of my Rivergreen Stories where Mark and a few guys from his gang hit a weapons supply truck that a Mexican Cartel was bringing into their town to be used by the street gang fighting against them. Unlike that shooting this one was kinda less intense because on that one they were on motorcycles and the vehicles were stopped so I had to down it down a little for this story.**

 **The Azteca's going after the 4** **th** **Ward at their main headquarters has been something I've been planning for a while and it failing was sorta something that's been on my tongue mostly because most Housing Projects are large high rises but this particular Housing Project is different than most because it's mostly a maze of small three story houses which should make for an interesting challenge for them to get around.**

 **The return of Cruz is also something a lot of people have been wanting to see because I believe he hasn't been featured for a while now and that's causing a lot of people to wonder what he was doing and if you didn't guess it from his conversation at the end with Ernesto and Miguel I can reveal that he's not giving up his war with Mark and the Roman Families. You should already figure that seeing as Mark did kill his son so I doubt he or anyone would be giving up on getting revenge for that.**

 **The hit on Sonny, the reason for Buck being attacked, Andre being killed, and Lee going to LS were revealed in Onkwehonwe's last couple of chapters of Concrete Jungle and if you want to know what's going on I suggest you read them to keep up with the story.**

 **Also how do you all feel about Lee in next chapter I don't want to spoil too much but let's just say bodies will drop.**

 **Stick around for the next chapter people as Ernesto follows Cruz on his revenge mission against the Roman Family, BSU deal with the fallout of what happened to Buck, and Lee invades the West Coast with a literal bang that will be heard around the country.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice night. Zilla 2000 Out.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Enemy of My Enemy**

 **The Shotgun Mary Invades Los Santos**

 **Outside of New Arcadia (Two Days Later)**

The song Ace of Spades by Motorhead was blasting loudly in an afterhours bars on one of the main roadways in Bayou Fountain as an overweight Caucasian man with long brown hair and wearing a black t-shirt with the confederate flag on the front, denim jacket with the sleeves cut off, black pants, and black boots found himself sitting at the bar drinking a beer.

The name of the bar was the Trip Club, with a name like that one would think the place was rather upbeat but in reality it was just another dive bar owned by the Dixie Mafia and used as a clubhouse for the gang whenever they needed a place to crash and unwind.

This night seemed like any other for the man who was now downing his fourth mug of beer. It had been a long couple of days for the man. He'd just gotten back into Louisiana after going to Mississippi to handle something for the gang. He just gotten back and this was his way of celebrating, well the first part as he spent much of the night debating to buy a hooker before going home to his wife that he described best as being dryer then a towel under a hot lamp.

"Yo Hoss give me another." He said before looking to the bald bar tender who nodded his head.

"Alright, but I'm taking your keys man." The bar tender shot back as he pulled out another glass and started to pour the man a drink while he fumbled trying to pull his keys from his pocket.

Before he could pull them out the sound of gunfire quickly caught his attention as he dove down and watched as a redheaded man kicked open the front door and fired an M9A1 Beretta at the Bar Tender striking him three times in the chest, once in the head, and sending him flying backwards until he collided back first with the shelf of beer.

"Holy fuck!" the gangster yelled out as he went to grab his gun only to be stopped as the redheaded man pistol whipped him on the side of the head with enough force to knock him to the floor. He then responded by grabbing the man by the throat and pressing his back against the wall.

"This one is for Buck!" Jimmy yelled out before he repeatedly slammed the back of the man's head against the bar stand until his face and hands were coated in blood and the back of the man's head looked like it could have been in a French Art Museum on Abstract Art.

After tossing the man to the ground Jimmy quickly grabbed a bottle of Whiskey off the ground and started to pour it on the bodies of the Dixie Mafia member and the Bar Tender before doing the same with three more bottles but this time pouring them across the floor of the bar until it was almost coated with the substance.

"I always did like fire." Jimmy let out before he lit a match and tossed it inside of the bar then watching with a smile as it went up in flames before running off as the smell of burning flesh started to hit his nostrils.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of moaning, the smell of candles, and the song Feel the Same by Candlelight Red seemed to fill Mark's senses as he found himself sitting in a chair with a lust filled look in his eyes as Ana sat on his lap bouncing up and down on his fully erect member.

Despite arriving in New Arcadia a few days prior this was Ana's first time seeing Mark since she'd left out on her mission with Mai and after returning she quickly found herself alone with the youngest Roman who only after an hour of talking was quick to go down on her.

She and Mark both led dangerous lives, but whenever she had to go out and do something without him Ana knew the Creole worried about her. Despite her skills being well superior to his own he felt comfortable watching her back when she was doing something dangerous and that was something that turned Ana on the most. Mark's need to protect her, it was something not many men she'd been with often showed. His level of devotion and love was admirable and of course well rewarded.

As the dup shared a quick kiss Ana felt the urge to wrap her arms around the neck of Mark while he wrapped his arms around her waist as she grinded into him and caused him to let out a low moan as she stuck out her tongue and licked the side of his neck up to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered out into his ear forcing Mark to tighten his hold on her before moving to give her another kiss that seemed to last just a few seconds as Ana gave a low moan of satisfaction as she felt herself cum all over the youngest Roman who quickly pulled himself out of her and fired his load onto her butt and lower back while Ana moved in for another kiss and grinded her lower lips against his softening member.

"Why'd I have to pull out?" Mark asked in a hushed manner that made Ana chuckle.

"Because you're not wearing a condom and I'm ovulating." She let out while Mark rolled his eyes. "So unless you want a son or a daughter running around her I suggest you keep pulling out." She finished while moving to rise off Mark who watched her walk over to the bed and bend over to grab her clothes.

"A boy!" Mark let out to Ana's confusion as she turned back to look at him with a raised brow. "I've often thought about having kids with you and if we do have kids I would rather a boy." He stated while she gave a slight chuckle.

"I may regret asking but why a boy?" she asked.

"Boys are easier, plus our kid would be Blasian and with a boy I can handle him and having to deal with girls but I'd rather not have to beat all the boys chasing after daughter." He let out earning a slight chuckle from Ana who quickly grabbed Mark by the hand and forcibly pulled him down on the bed.

"Let's stop talking about kids." She let out before moving to give Mark a quick kiss then making her way into the bathroom.

"If you're worried about him you should know better than to check on him." Mark let out while Ana closed the bathroom door on him and quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

 **Outside of Blaine County**

The sound of her cellphone ringing seemed to break Mai from her trance as she found herself in the drivers seat of her car as it sped towards the city of Los Santos. The sound of the ringing seemed to bring an annoyed look to the face of Mai as she looked over to the familiar Chinese man in the passenger seat next to her and noticed him smiling at her while Jill lay sleep in the backseat.

"You gonna answer that?" he asked with a slight chuckle before Mai rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

"No we haven't reached Los Santos yet Ana." Mai retorted with frustration in her tone.

" _I know I'm just calling to check on you three_." Ana replied while Mai chuckled.

"You never did that before I was carrying your…precious cargo." The Vietnamese woman shot back.

" _That's because that precious cargo has a habit of hurting people and going off script."_ She replied.

"Just the way you like um right?" Mai asked with a slight chuckle.

" _Just remind Lee what I told him before he left, I don't want him anywhere near Rancho."_ Ana retorted.

"I'm sure he got the message." Mai shot back before hanging up the phone while Lee sat beside her chuckling. "Damnit why's she so worrisome now, she always like this with you all because I've never seen her like this before?" Mai asked while Lee chuckled.

"Only when she thinks we're biting off more than we can chew." Lee shot back to Mai's confusion. "Whenever we do something that's small she has no problem but big things she's got all eyes on us. She's not so much as worried about me taking on the Psychos though." He added with a smile.

"She's worried about you going after Neto?" Mai asked earning a nod from the BSU member.

"Yeah, not just because he's…somewhat friends with you but also because of that prick's skills." Lee shot back while Mai nodded her head before turning back to the road and noticing that she was now entering the town Sandy Shores.

"Well this looks like the perfect place to bury bodies." Lee shot out.

"Bury bodies and cook meth." She replied. "You guys can't bury bodies down there can you?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nah, the second you hit three feet into the dirt you're gonna get a hole filled with muddy water. I ain't complaining though I'd rather dump a body in a swamp than dig a hole in a hot ass desert any day." He retorted while Mai rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Can I ask you something?" she let out causing Lee to look at her with a raised brow. "When it comes down to Ana and Mark I get their connection but what's your story, why are you involved in all of this?" she asked while watching Lee go silent before returning her question with one of his own.

"I can probably ask you the same, why would you join the IAA or even the military for instance when you had a good life ahead of you?" the Chinese man asked with little emotion in his tone.

"Because I wanted to help people who couldn't help themselves from the evils this world had to offer." She let out while Lee chuckled.

"That was before you realized that the evils were your superiors am I right?" he asked while looking away from her. "It only took me one meeting with Devlin to realize I hate every inch of that prick." He shot back while Mai continued to look away from him.

"I answered your question, are you gonna do the same?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"I didn't really have a choice in the matter." He replied to her confusion. "After my parents died I was alone with only my brothers to survive and the only way out of the foster system is to buy your way out and drugs sell a lot faster than anything else." He added while Mai eyed him closely.

"But you could have gotten out of the foster system and lived a normal life afterwards." She shot back while Lee chuckled.

"You can only leave the foster system once you're eighteen and I was already dying in that foster home since the day I stepped in it." He retorted. "Mark got the worse out of all of us when it came to living in that hell hole but it wasn't rainbows and sunshine for me either." he added while Mai looked away from him.

"You know how people say their first kill is always the hardest?" he asked causing Mai to snap her head in his direction and notice him looking out the window watching the sandy roads go by. "I must be an evil piece of shit because to this day I still don't regret killing my foster parents and if I were given the opportunity to do it again I wouldn't hesitate or even in think twice." He let out before looking at Mai with a serious look.

"You see that's the main difference between you and me and you and us." He let out while Mai continued to stare at him closely. "You chose to be a part of this life, but none of us had the choice. I wasn't born into the life like Mark and his family but I also didn't choose it. It was forced on me and I just adapted to survive it." He finished before moving to look away from Mai who turned her attention back to the road as silence quickly engulfed them both.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of a door closing seemed to be what caused Buck to open his eyes as he looked up and noticed a familiar redheaded woman sitting in the chair across from him wearing the gown of a patient and looking down at him with a half-smile on her face.

"Good morning." Alison greeted earning a slight smile from Buck.

"I was hoping to sleep in." he shot back with a smile that quickly faded as he looked down and noticed the bandage on the woman's forehead and arm as the memories of his mistake filled his head.

"Ali I'm-." he started only to be stopped by the FIB officer.

"I know, you were just trying to help and these things happen." She let out while pointing to the bandage on her forehead. "You don't have to beat yourself up for it." She let out while moving to put her hand on his shoulder while he nodded his head.

"Mark tell you I was here?" he asked.

"He coughed it up when I started asking to see you and he kept saying you couldn't see me." She let out while Buck nodded his head.

"He didn't want you to worry?" he let out.

"Well he failed at that." She shot back with a half-smile. "Are you gonna tell me who did this to you or are you gonna make it difficult for me?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone while Buck took a few seconds to come out with something.

"Dixie Mafia." He let out to her surprise at how quickly he answered her. "Some guy I'd never seen before but he came down the street blasting and hit me and Andre. Told me to tell Mark that they were coming for us after what he and Lee did?" he finished while Alison gave him a confused look.

"What did he and Lee do?" she asked while watching Buck struggle to hunch his shoulders.

"I don't know, Lee and them Vietnamese dudes been beefing with them pretty heavy but I thought they'd be turning their focus on the Apostles since they were the one's that hit them up last." Buck shot back while Alison nodded her head.

"Where's Mark and the others now?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know they said they were gonna check up on me later." he let out while Alison nodded her head before standing up.

"I'm gonna come see you later as well, I gotta get back to my room before the doctors come by." She replied earning a slight nod from Buck.

As she walked out of the room though she was quickly confronted by Locke and Sawyer who approached her with serious looks on both of their faces.

"Did he tell you anything?" Locke asked with a serious look on his face.

"The Dixie Mafia, they're the ones who attacked him." She replied to the confusion of Locke while Sawyer still kept the serious look in his eyes. "He said they attacked them as retaliation for something Mark and Lee did but he doesn't know what they're talking about." She finished.

"Probably that robbery." Sawyer let out earning the attention of the duo. "About a few weeks ago, the Dixie Mafia took a hit and someone made off with a supply of meth. Word around the bayou is that they got hit by a small group and they could make out an Asian guy and a black guy." he let out while Alison and Locke eyed him closely.

"If that's true then that means Mark isn't being honest going legit if he's ripping people off for their drugs." Locke stated while looking to Alison.

"I'll call him here and confront him." Alison stated while Locke nodded his head.

"Alright but you better get him here immediately then. Steve was talking about coming up here to see you last I checked." Locke let out while Alison nodded her head before making her way back to the bedroom.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The day was just starting but the living room of Ernesto's safehouse was as silent as a funeral as the Onda member found himself sitting at his kitchen table with Miguel, Cruz, and his nephew Ramone. Cruz had layed down his plan for what he was going to do to seek revenge against Mark and the Roman Family for what they'd done to his son.

After hearing it there wasn't any question that Miguel and Ramone were down and even Ernesto had to admit that he was also down with the plan, his motives for hurting the Roman's though was somewhat different then Cruz's.

"So are you two down for this." Cruz asked while looking to Miguel and Ernesto with a serious look on his face.

"You don't have to question where I stand on this." Miguel shot back with a seriousness of his own.

"I understand you're still hurting brother and I'm down for this, but are you sure you want to take this much risk. Going after Mark's family, you know how much damage he does when we go after those white boys but imagine what he'll do when we go after his own flesh and blood." Ernesto stated while Cruz merely chuckled.

"Doesn't matter how he feels, I want to see the hurt in that bastards eyes when we put some of his family in caskets." Cruz stated with a twisted smile. "So are you in or out?" he asked as Ernesto took a few seconds to respond before finally speaking.

"I'm in, but if we're doing this we gotta be smart with this. We have to do it quietly and make it look like it was just another accident." Ernesto let out earning a nod from Cruz.

"Don't worry about that, because we're not going after his immediate family…at least not yet. Today we're going after his cousins...in Sunbelt." Cruz let out earning a confused look from Ernesto. "I know that if we go after Mark's direct family he'll more than likely figure out it my involvement…but if we hit them in another state that'll take his eyes away." He finished earning a slight nod from Ernesto while Miguel gave him a confused look.

"Alright, when do we leave?" Ernesto asked while Cruz nodded his head.

"In a few hours, my homeboys are already ready to move out." Cruz stated while Ernesto nodded his head before rising from the table and making his way out of the room while Cruz sat with Miguel.

"You can't be serious about not going after Mark's direct family are you?" he asked earning a slight smile from Cruz.

"No!" he shot back to the confusion of the Onda member.

"We aren't just hitting up Mark's cousins in Sunbelt Miguelito. We're also going after one of his brothers…Marrick to be exact. We have a location on him and I'm sending Sinnner and a two more Vatos to make sure he's the next Roman in a casket." Cruz stated while Miguel nodded his head.

"Your father doesn't understand mijo. He's thinking about the cliqua when it comes to going after Mark because he knows what that fucking Mayate is capable of…but me I'm going to make the first move." He stated while Miguel eyed him closely. "Can I trust you not to tell him any of this." He asked while Miguel merely nodded his head.

"Of course carnale." He shot back while Sinner and Cruz both formed smiles on their faces.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive back to the fish market wasn't long for Jimmy as he found himself parking his black Sultan in the parking lot outside of the warehouse next to the fish store where he quickly noticed three African American men standing guard out front.

With the resurgence of BSU in the 17th Ward, the gangs within the ward quickly fell back under their control and most were now in service to the multi-racial crew, or Mark and the Roman Family more or less.

As Jimmy stepped out of his car and walked past the trio, they quickly gave him a nod as he made his way into the warehouse where he quickly spotted Mark, Link, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie standing across each other at a table in the middle of the room.

"You're late." Link let out while Jimmy gave a slight chuckle.

"Sorry I was clearing out some inbreeds." The redheaded man let out with a wide smile while Mark nodded his head with a chuckle.

"Amen to that." The Creole let out while watching as Jimmy took his seat across from them. "I appreciate you taking the initiative brother, but I was hoping we'd wait before making a move against the Dixies." He stated.

"Sorry, but I never was the one for waiting especially when one of my brothers is hurt in the process and neither are you." Jimmy retorted while Mark nodded his head.

"We'll get revenge for Buck when the time is right brother, but for now we need to focus our attention on the bigger picture in front of his." Link stated while looking to Mark and the others.

"If you're talking about the job tonight we're still doing it with or without Lee here with us." Mark let out. "We're just changing our approach." He stated.

"Not that." Link replied. "Andre was killed in that attack as well and he was our street connect with the gangs here." He added.

"Sorry if we don't share much concern or sadness about Andre brother it's just that we kinda don't care." Davey stated with a sick chuckle he shared with Eddy.

"We had a feeling Andre would get killed sooner or later brother. These things do tend to happen a lot." Jimmy stated.

"Yes, but he died prior to us figuring out someone to replace him should the time ever came. So right now we don't have someone to replace him as our guy on the streets and it's not safe for us to do be doing this on our own with all eyes on us." Manfred stated just as Mark's cellphone started to vibrate from a familiar number causing him to look down at it and notice Alison's number on his screen.

"I got to go, but we can talk about this later." He let out while rising from the table and making his way out of the room while Link rolled his eyes.

"I wish he'd take this more serious." Link stated while Jimmy chuckled.

"We're taking It seriously, just not as much as you are." The redheaded man shot back before rising from the table and making his way out of the room.

As Mark slide into his all-black Duke and drove away from the warehouse though he failed to notice the all-black van that was parked outside of it that quickly started to follow after him.

 **Cypress Flats, Los Santos**

The smell of cologne and soap seemed to fill the bathroom of a home in on the West Side of Cypress. The smell seemed to ignite the senses of the man inside the home. The man was of Maori descent with short black hair, light brown eyes, and stood six foot one with a muscular physique.

After stepping out of the shower he quickly moved to throw on an all-black suit and while doing so revealed the various tattoos on his arms and back that was common amongst most Polynesians but one tattoo on the side of his stomach seemed to protrude and would quickly catch the attention of all those who saw it because it was the easiest to understand.

The tattoo was simple with only three letters printed rather bold and large, BSU.

This man was Cody Johnson, but within BSU he was known simply as Thire after the Punk Rock band he used to perform in his teenage years. It was in those same years though that he also became a member of Brothers Standing United and rose the ranks into becoming one of their most well-known enforcers. In his time with the gang he mostly called the Los Santos Chapter his home but he'd also lived and worked with the chapters in Sunbelt, Carcer, Seattle, and even Waston.

He was a Vagabond by all means and in his travels on the road with the gang he'd made friends and acquaintance with people from all walks of life including a Creole who once called Sunbelt his home.

Thire's reason for being in Los Santos now though was something he was regretting. He was here for the funeral of his close friend Lyle Bliss. He still didn't know the details surrounding Lyle's murder or knew who would take a shot at the man, but he did know that he would avenge him when the time came.

Before as he pulled on his tie though he was quickly caught off-guard by the sound of a knock at the front door that caused him to quickly step out of the room to answer it.

Upon opening the door he quickly noticed a Caucasian man who stood about six foot three with a shaved head, long black beard, and wearing an all-black suit standing outside of his doorway with a half-smile on his face.

"Morning man." The bearded man greeted as he slapped hands with Thire and quickly brought him in for a hug. This man's name was Lou, he was the younger brother of the now deceased BSU President Lyle but many would now call him the new president of the BSU Chapter President in Vespucci. It was a title he hoped he wouldn't have to carry so soon, but the time had come and he had no choice but to take it on.

"Glad to see you made it man." Lou stated while Thire nodded his head.

"Wouldn't miss this shit." he shot back with anger in his voice. "How's Frankie?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Lou.

"She's trying to stay strong but you can see the cracks." He replied while Thire nodded his head.

"I promise brother I'm gonna get the son of a bitch who did this." He stated while Lou nodded his head.

"I know and I want you to, hell Hardcase, Tup, Jesse, and Samuel are as well. We can't go off knocking on everyone's door though." He stated while Thire looked away from him. "We already got those fucking Nazi and facist fucks to deal with but we know we aren't well liked by the Families, Ballas, or those Asian Gangs and rumor is whatever Mark and his gangs beef is in New Arcadia may affect us out here." He finished while Thire chuckled.

"Marcus Roman…is he gonna be here today?" he asked while Lou shrugged his shoulders.

"Not to my knowledge, he and his crew aren't that privy about standing beside any of us since what happened with Tasha and Ryan. Plus they're gonna be here with a few more guys from the Sunbelt and Blackwater chapters." He stated while Thire nodded his head.

"Lyle was well liked." He let out with a smile.

"And those that hurt him will get what they deserve…I promise that man." Lou stated before slapping hands with Thire and bringing him in for another before they stepped out of the house and proceeded to make their way to the funeral.

 **Elsewhere**

"How does this look?" Lee asked as he stepped out of the changing area wearing an all-black suit with a pair of black shades that completely hid his slanted eyes and presented himself to Mai who gave a low chuckle.

"Are you going to a friends funeral or to do a street race Dragon Head?" she asked with a smile while Lee gave a chuckle of his own.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." He shot back while looking himself over and deciding that he was gonna take the suit. "Speaking of Dragon Heads, there are actual Triads out here aren't they?" he asked to which Mai nodded her head.

"Triads and Tongs, I thought you were here for revenge not to get connected with other Asian gangs." Mai stated while Lee chuckled.

"A little of both actually, but I don't plan on meeting with or ever trying to join a Triad." Lee stated to Mai's confusion.

"Really, you're Chinese and involved with crime I thought being apart of a Triad would be the only thing on your mind." She stated.

"I can't speak Chinese, I rarely eat Chinese food, I can't read in Chinese, and I don't agree with Communism. I figure if they met me they'd see me as just another Asian American who left Chinatown. To them we either imitate blacks or whites." The Chinese man stated with a serious look on his face.

"Well with you it's kinda a hard thing to say being that your gang is mostly white yet you act mostly black." She pointed out.

"Hey I don't speak in Ebonics, I don't sag my pants, I'm not getting dreadlocks, I don't fuck with Hummus, I don't have a trust fund, and I damn sure not falling Ga Ga over a bitch with blonde hair and blue eyes." Lee stated earning a slight look from a Caucasian woman with brown hair that was eyeing him closely. "I may listen to rock music and I may associate myself with gangsters, but that's because this is America. It's a goddamn melting pot of cultures trying to ignore the one that's in your face and stick to the one that's not around is like not trying to catch a cold in a preschool." Lee stated while Mai nodded her head slightly.

"They'll see me as sellout, but I've been called worse." He let out with a chuckle.

"They call you a sellout for being exposed to so many other cultures and they'll call me one for out marrying." She let out while Lee chuckled.

"Actually, I see Asian women that out marry as the bigger sellouts." He let out to her shock. "I may like other people music and I may hang around with black people but you're on that trading up for better shit." He added to her anger.

"Really yet I bet you've been involved with black and white girls." She let out.

"Yeah just fucking, but in terms of actually having a girlfriend and being in a serious relationship I haven't gotten that far yet." He admitted with a seriousness in his tone. "Besides have you ever been on a college campus, all the Asian girls are popping their pussies in the direction of the white guys, so we have to go to black chicks because white girls will go to a black guy in a heartbeat when she ain't getting enough attention." He added with a seriousness in his tone that brought shocked looks to the faces of everyone in this store.

"I think we need to leave now." Mai stated while looking at the people with Lee chuckling beside her.

"What you worried about what these assholes think, fuck them." Lee yelled out while sticking his middle finger in the air before making his way to the cashier who looked ready to call the police on him.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the hospital wasn't long for Mark as he found himself stepping out of the elevator on the floor Alison was placed and quickly made his way towards her room while trying to avoid being quickly ID by the doctors and patients there who may say something to any visitor she had.

As he made it to her room he quickly knocked on the door before opening it up and revealing the familiar redheaded woman standing and looking out her window and the city below her.

"Hey!" she greeted with a smile that Mark quickly returned as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"You needed to see me?" he asked to which Alison gave him a stunned look.

"No good mornings or hey how are you feeling Alison?" she asked with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on edge." He shot back while looking away from her.

"Is it about Buck and the Dixie Mafia?" she asked causing Mark to look up at her. In reality he was more on edge with Lee being in Los Santos without him watching his back more so then dealing with the Dixie Mafia. Lee was his brother, figuratively speaking, he was a hot-head in Los Santos and would probably disobey Ana's orders and go after the man the Creole considered his greatest rival. Luckily for him though Alison didn't know that Lee was in Los Santos.

The Dixie Mafia was barely on his mind in reality, sure they went after Buck but they weren't seen as a major threat to the youngest Roman. Hell they were already being sent on the run thanks to Jimmy, that was just how we weak he saw them.

"Something like that." Mark let out while Alison moved to take a seat on the edge of her hospital bed while Mark eyed her closely.

"Did you and Lee steal from them?" she asked to Mark's confusion. "Be honest with me Marcus right here and now, did you steal Meth from the Dixies?" she asked again earning a slight chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"Is that why those motherfuckers went after Buck?" he asked with a smile.

"Answer the question Mark." She yelled out.

"No we didn't, we've had our problems with the Dixies and the AV since they went after Lee. He and the Vietnamese have been the main guys going after the AV, even after they lynched that guy from my brothers hood I haven't made much of a move against them because I knew Lee could handle them." Mark shot back while Alison eyed him closely. "I may lie to you a lot, but I'm always open about the shit I do to others with you and I'm not about to start changing that now." He added while Alison continued to eye him closely before lowering her head.

"When will this end Marcus?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Soon!" he shot back while moving to run his hand over the side of the FIB Agents face causing her to rest her head into his palm.

"You're right about soon Roman." Came a familiar voice that caused the duo to both turn their heads and notice a familiar man standing in the doorway eyeing them both closely.

"Sawyer." Alison let out while noticing the officer and the serious look on his face.

"Me and you are going for a little ride." He said to both Mark and Alison's confusion as they eyed him closely.

"Sawyer what is this?" Alison asked with concern in her tone while Sawyer noticed that Mark had tensed up.

"Don't worry he'll be safe, he just needs to talk to some people so we can end this war before it gets any worse." He let out to Mark's confusion. "Don't worry I've already called your friends they're on the way to where we're going." Sawyer let out while continuing to eye Mark who lowered his guard.

"Alright then." He said to Alison's shock and surprise as she sent a look to Mark.

"You can't be serious." She let out while Mark nodded his head with a slight smile.

"Yeah I am, I do owe him my life so I might as well humor him." He let out before moving to follow Sawyer only for Alison to grab his arm and keep him in place.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asked while sending an angry look to Sawyer who nodded his head before walking out of the room with a loud "Hurry Up" being heard as he left out.

"I don't like this." She let out earning a nod from Mark.

"You don't trust one of your own?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Mark I'm serious, Sawyer maybe a cop but I don't think he's all the way on the up and up." She let out.

"I'm aware of that." Mark let out to her confusion. "Let's just say there are things about your officers that you don't know that I do know and that I know exactly where I'm going right now and whose going to be there." He let out to Alison's confusion.

"I'll be fine and I'll call you when I'm done." Mark let out just as Alison went to respond only to fall silent as Mark gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room and waving his hand at her.

As he made his way down the hall though he quickly spotted Sawyer standing near the elevator awaiting him with an angry expression on his face.

"So are you taking me to the Dixie Mafia so they can put a bullet in my head in exchange for some shiny coin?" Mark asked while Sawyer chuckled.

"Not everything I do is for money." He shot back as the duo climbed into the elevator and watched the doors shut behind them.

"You're dodging the question." The Creole shot back.

"No I'm taking you to the Dixie Mafia so the two of you can sitdown and end this war before shit gets more bloody then it needs to be." He shot back while Mark chuckled.

"Is that what they told you to take your mind off this?" Mark asked as the familiar ding of the elevator went off and the duo stepped out as the doors parted.

"For your sake you better hope they're willing to hear you out." Sawyer shot out with Mark chuckling as they walked out the front door of the hospital without noticing the all-black van parked outside of the hospital and the two occupants that were watching him.

"Call the boss, tell him we got that motherfucker alone." The driver said earning a nod from the man in the passenger seat as he pulled out his cellphone while the driver started to follow Mark and Sawyer as they climbed into Sawyer's car and drove away.

 **Los Santos**

The sound of whimpers seemed to fill the air at a graveyard near Vespucci Beach as Thire found himself standing alongside the casket of Lyle with Lou and a couple of other BSU members from the chapters in Vespucci, Cypress Flats, the Outlands, San Fierro. There were even out of state members from the Sunbelt, Blackwater, Carcer City, and Waston Chapters.

All together there must have been a total of two-hundred BSU members from across the country. The chapters in Los Santos and even San Andreas were large, though not the largest on the West Coast, but being that Lyle was a President of his chapter it attracted a rather large crowd for his funeral.

As Thire looked around the crowd he quickly spotted the Sunbelt Chapter leader Ryan and his girlfriend, or more correctly Mark's Ex-Girlfriend Tasha with him. He then turned his head and noticed a BSU member who quickly caught his eye. The man's name was Jesse Peterson, he was a rather slim Caucasian man who stood about five foot eleven with short brown hair, dark green eyes, and wearing an all-black suit.

Jesse was a member of the Outlands Chapters and it seemed to show as the desert sun seemed to have left the man a permeant tan. Jesse like himself was another enforcer within BSU but unlike him he didn't do much traveling around the country to "Fuck Shit Up" he was strictly a Los Santos member and would often move across the city doing jobs for the members.

Beside Jesse stood another familiar BSU member to Thire. This man though instead of being solely white was mixed between white and black and that showed in his trimmed black goatee while his head was shaved clean. This man was also quite muscular and stood about six foot four with piercing black eyes and a twisted smile on his face.

Thire didn't exactly know this guy's real name but he knew most of the BSU members called this man Hardcase. Like Thire in his past life this man was once apart of a band that hailed from the Vinewood area, unlike his own though Hardcase's band mostly focused on a blend of rap and rock instead of Punk Rock. He didn't know much about Hardcase other than that he was a hothead from the Vespucci Chapter that got kicked out of his former band, but he often wondered how well the man could play on drums since he was a drummer.

Before he could look at any more members though he was caught off-guard by his hand being grabbed and looking down to notice a familiar Caucasian woman with short brown hair, wide brown tear filled eyes, and wearing an-black dress standing next to him with her fingers intertwined with his own. This woman's name was Francesca Simons or to all BSU members she was known as Frankie and she was now the recently single girlfriend of Lyle.

He and Frankie were rather close just like all members of the Vespucci Beach Chapter and it pained him to see her like this. So he quickly turned away from her as she layed her head to rest on his shoulder blade. He hated to admit it but he did have a soft spot for the woman. She was kind, smart, and funny but he didn't want to ruin the happiness she shared with his friend Lyle. He was going to betray his friend like a particular BSU duo.

As he sent looks to the Sunbelt group he couldn't help but to smile as he noticed an all too-familiar man standing beside Ryan and Tasha. This man's name was Nathaniel Rex, but to Thire and many others he was known by his Stage Name of Echo. He was the lead singer in not just one band but three smaller bands and he and Thire had even performed at a concert with each other once in the past but it had been a while since they'd seen each other.

Echo was a Caucasian man of Mediterian descent with short black hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing an all-black funeral suit but with a tattoo of a handprint on that barely showed on the right side of his neck. He was a member of a BSU Chapter within San Fierro but like Thire had taken up the Nomadic lifestyle and often found himself moving from chapter to chapter doing jobs for that chapter. It had been a while since the duo had seen each other but they were particularly close with one another in the long run.

As the funeral seemed to go along Thire and Lou watched closely as BSU members started walk up to the casket of Lyle and place roses on the top of his casket. As Thire watched them he couldn't help but grit his teeth angrily at the casket that had to be closed to hide what remained of Lyle. He deserved better than a closed casket funeral and a lot better then what he got.

In a moment though his thoughts were broken along with many others as they lifted their heads and noticed that there was a part forming within the sea of BSU members with a few of them letting out a few gasps and small talks as they stepped out of the way and continued to part.

"What's that?" asked Lou as he looked to Thire who watched closely as a few of the BSU members stepped aside. He then watched as Ryan and Tasha both went wide eyed before stepping aside and watching as a familiar Chinese American man wearing an all-black suit stepped through the crowd of BSU members with a serious look on his face as he approached the casket with a red rose clutched tightly in his hands.

"What is he doing here?" asked Lou as he, Thire, and Frankie all sent looks to Lee and watched him kiss the top of his rose before dropping it on the casket, then sending a look to the trio, and walking away with the same serious look on his face as he walked past Ryan and Tasha who both stood shocked and stunned by his arrival while the others looked on closely as he walked away.

After the funeral had ended and Lyle's casket was lowered into the ground and forever buried the group of BSU members started to leave the graveyard with the exception of Thire, Lou, Frankie, Echo, Ryan, and Tasha who all found themselves looking at the grave of Lyle while also looking up and taking in the sight of Lee who was leaning against a palm tree.

"He's got some nerve being here." Said Tasha as she sent a look to Lee and noticed him waving his middle finger at her.

"Lee may have defected with Mark but he has a right to be here just like anyone else." Lou stated.

"He has a right to be here, he and Mark maybe the main reason Lyle is in the ground. His shit in New Arcadia could be spreading to here." Tasha pointed out.

"Or it could have been our own shit." Frankie stated while sending an angry look to the woman. "You guys in Sunbelt maybe somewhat squeaky clean, but out here it's the wild west. There aren't just Neo-Nazi's in the clubs out here starting shit with us." she added.

"He right in West LS a lot of those Vagos like to go to punk rock shows as well and from time to time it turns into us vs them." Lou added.

"There is also our alliance with the Lost MC, because of that we got the Angels of Death all around the bay area popping shots at us." Stated Echo as he eyed Tasha closely.

"We are aware that all you have your fair share of enemies but none like them." Stated Ryan who sent a look to Lee with others before going wide eyed as they noticed Thire approaching the Chinese man with his hand outstretched.

"You know to say Los Santos is supposed to be a tourist spot you guys aren't really all that welcoming." Lee said with a slight chuckle before shaking hands with Thire.

"We're all a bit on edge and aren't to accepting of outsiders especially defectors. You should feel lucky you're not out in bad standing." He pointed out while Lee nodded his head and chuckled.

"I get that, but we're still friends despite the circumstances. Besides you can't out us in bad standings with the way Ryan and Tasha always call Mark to come running back to Sunbelt to save their asses we should all have medals and how would it look to out us in bad standing when one of our brothers broke a cardinal rule and started a relationship with another member's girls behind his back." Lee pointed out with a slight chuckle. "Me and you have personally left members lying in pools of their own blood for that." He added with a sick smile.

"I didn't like what happened either brother or how the cards went in Mark's favor but I had to follow my orders." He stated while Lee nodded his head.

"Right!" the Chinese man pointed out before watching as Lou, Frankie, and Echo started to make their way towards him. "Well the gangs all here." he added with a warm smile.

"Yeah and we're wondering why you're here Shen." Lou replied while Lee nodded his head.

"What I can't be present to bury a friend?" he asked.

"You and Lyle were never close and neither was Mark so I doubt you'd be here without a reason, unless you're here to help us find who did it." Stated Frankie as she looked at Lee with merely gave her a slight smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to help you I'm here for my own business and just thought I'd stop here on the way." Lee pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "Lyle maybe a Chapter President but I have no obligation to helping you and your chapter hunt down whoever killed him when I'm not a member." He added.

"Right but his death maybe your fault." Lou stated while Lee gave him a confused look before chuckling.

"You've been talking to Tasha haven't you, she loves to blame us for everything bad that happens but the only reason she, that bitch she calls a boyfriend, and much of the Sunbelt Chapter is still alive is because of us saving their asses." Lee pointed out with a hint of anger in his tone before turning to Thire. "If Lyle was killed because of us then you can expect that I'll be back in LS to make things right, but right now you know nothing and I know nothing so until we have the real truth about who did and why you can stop pointing the finger our way." Lee shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of." He let out before stepping past the group and beginning to walk away from them only to be stopped by a familiar voice calling out to him.

"This business you're handling will it help me blow off some steam." Thire let out to the surprise of Frankie and Lou.

"A lot of steam." Lee said with a slight smile.

"Then I guess you're gonna need some help." He said before making his way towards Lee just as Frankie reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Thire you can't just go with him." Lou stated.

"Think about it though if I help him, he'll owe us a favor. Just in case they aren't at fault for Lyle's death we can still use this for him to help us in case we are going against someone like the AV, Angels of Death, or the Vagos in the Flats or the Beach." He stated before turning his head to Lee and asking "Am I right?"

"I don't need much of an excuse to bash the Vanguard or the Angels, and frankly I am anxious to test the Vagos out here and something in my stomach really wants to test the assholes in the Flats." Lee stated with a sick chuckle.

"You're saying that now but those guys from the Beach aren't a joke, there's a reason why they're able to fight wars against the Families, Da Nang Boyz, Boys of Polynesia, Pscychos, and a bunch of other gangs and still keep going strong even through injunctions." Lou stated while Lee chuckled.

"Yeah but they haven't dealt with someone like me before." Lee pointed out before making his way out of the cemetery with Thire following close behind him.

"Before we do this, we need to make a pit stop first." The Chinese man stated to Thire's confusion. "I hope you're on friendly terms with the Da Nang Boyz." He stated to the confusion of the man.

 **Sunbelt City**

The drive to Sunbelt wasn't long as Ernesto found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Cruz's car while Miguel and Lady Joker sat in the backseat. The group had also brought Felix, Task, and Adahy along with them for this mission.

The Roman Boyz weren't as deep in Sunbelt as they were in New Arcadia but they did occupy a small Housing Project in Southwest Sunbelt. This put them in direct conflict with gangs like Marabunta Grande and a faction of the Ballas that also called the area home. Despite being in a new city the New Arcadia gang endured, well at least until today.

As Ernesto reached for his MP5 Submachine Gun he watched as Miguel loaded a fresh magazine into his M16 while Lady Joker loaded clips into her Mini Uzi's with a confused look on her face.

"I still don't get it, why are we here and not finishing off the 4th Ward?" she asked while Miguel sent her a concerned look.

"Let's just say these guys have had shit coming their way for a while now as well." He replied before sending a look to Ernesto who nodded his head. He knew the Chola and Adahy wouldn't exactly care if they were hitting up the Roman Boyz, but he figured Task and maybe even Felix may have some resentment.

He just hoped Felix kept his mouth shut about who they were attacking. He was from Sunbelt and more than likely knew about Mark's family having control of this particular apartment complex. Task was becoming more distant with the gang especially with everything he's been put through.

"So who exactly runs this place?" asked Task as he sent a confused look to Felix.

"Some Ballas last I remembered." Felix lied while Task eyed him closely.

"Why hit the Ballas here then, I thought we were focusing more on the New Arcadia gangs?" the Lakota asked.

"Don't ask questions to just do what we're paid to do." Adahy replied causing Task to roll his eyes as the group stepped out of their cars and watched as a dark red Tornado pulled up. The duo then watched as two Chola's stepped out with two more men.

The sight of La Tortura and Lady Casper seemed to bring a smile to the face of Miguel as he and Ernesto shared hugs with the two women before introducing them to the group.

"Glad you two could help us with this." Said Ernesto as La Tortura nodded her head with a smile.

"We got your back, these Mayates have been on the top of our list." La Tortura stated.

"They mostly been warring with Marabunta but they've killed a few of our homeboys in the past." Lady Joker stated while Felix eyed the two women closely and quickly realized that they were both members of the Southwest Vagos. He's had problems with them over the years and he hoped that the duo didn't recognize him as they pulled off whatever it is they were doing.

"Alright let's put these motherfuckers in the ground." Yelled out Cruz as he reached into the trunk of his car and pulled out an AK47 Assault Rifle while Ernesto grabbed his AXS Assault Rifle and tucked his .44 Magnum in the back of his pants while Felix grabbed his P226 Assault Rifle, Task an M16A2, and Adahy a Remington 870 Shotgun.

"These Mayates like to keep a lookout but we know a way to creep through." La Tortura stated as she and Lady Joker both pulled out their AK-47 Assault Rifles and started to creep their way through the apartment complex where they quickly spotted three drug dealers standing in front of a set of staircase talking amongst each other.

With them in their sights Miguel and Lady Joker quickly unloaded on the three men cutting down one of them and hitting another three times in the right shoulder while the last grabbed him by his arm and quickly started to pull him around the corners.

"Them fucking ese's rolling on us." He yelled out while drawing his Glock 19 and firing off three shots in the direction of Ernesto and the others before being taken down by Ernesto who fired off a single that hit the man in the center of the head.

Just as he watched the man hit the ground though the group quickly watched as more Roman Boyz started to pile out of their apartment building firing off rounds in the direction of the gangsters causing them to roll to cover behind vehicles and using the side of houses as cover.

"We clearing you New Arcadian lames out." Yelled La Tortura as she hit a man with a shaved head and large upper build in the upper lip and watched him hit the ground with a thud before diving for cover as a man with long black dreadlocks of Haitian descent fired off a barrage of rounds her way with an AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"We here to stay bitch and you ain't leaving this motherfucker alive either." He yelled back before being shot twice in the side by Felix who finished him off with a headshot before turning his attention to a man armed with a Shotgun and watched him fire a single shot at Lady Casper who ducked for cover as the powerful slug blew out the window of the car she was using for cover.

"Lookout!" yelled Adahy as he fired off a slug from his own Shotgun and struck the man in the right arm with enough force to actually dislocate his arm. As the man screamed out in agony and pain though he was finished off by Lady Joker who riddled the man's torso with rounds from her Mini Uzi.

"We got more coming up the street." Yelled out Cruz as he shot down another gangster with a flat top before looking back and noticing three Ballers pulling up the street with several armed Roman's ran in their direction firing off rounds without realizing that they were too far away.

"Don't worry we got backup of our own." La Tortura yelled out as a yellow Voodoo and a black Glendale pulled out on another side of the apartment complex. Ernesto then watched as a several more Vagos from the South West quickly entered the fight and provided backup for the group.

"Fuck you motherfuckers." Yelled out a Roman Boy member as he fired from the second floor of the apartment complex before being hit several times by two South West Vagos and actually falling over the railings in the process.

"Talk about a face plant." Miguel yelled out with a chuckle before being hit shoulder tackled to the ground courtesy of Ernesto as an African American men armed with a G36K Assault Rifles fired on them from the second floor.

"You motherfuckers fucked with the wrong crew." He yelled out with anger in his tone as the group watched another man who looked to be about sixteen with short black dreadlocks come running out of an apartment building carrying two Molotov Cocktails in his hands before tossing one over the railings and hitting the ground in front of two South West Vagos and watching as the flames started to climb up their bodies.

He then tossed another in the direction of Felix and Task, the duo were quick enough to move but another one of the South West Cholos was unfortunate as he quickly clutched his right arm as flames danced across it after being hit with the burning liquid.

"Those are our guys, Carson and Cleveland Roman." Stated La Tortura as she looked to Ernesto and Miguel who both nodded their heads before sending a barrage of rounds in the direction of the two Romans who quickly ran down the walkway firing their guns at the group.

"They aren't skilled like their cousin if they're running." Yelled out Cruz as he fired off a barrage of rounds at them that blew out the windows of four apartments before watching as Carson tripped and hit the ground hard while Cleveland sent a barrage of rounds his way.

"Don't let those motherfuckers live." Yelled out Cruz as Task and Adahy shot down two more Roman Boyz before hitting one more with several rounds in the arm and the side of his head.

"Shit!" said Task as he turned his Rifle around and fired off a single shot that caught Carson in the back as he tried to stand up and caused him to let out a loud shriek of pain while Cleveland fired off three more rounds at the group before grabbing his younger brother by the arms and pulling him into an apartment while Task and Adahy continued to shoot at them before needing to reload.

"We got them trapped." Yelled out Lady Joker as she fired off a single shot that hit a Roman with long black dreadlocks in the center of the head and watching him hit the ground hard while Ernesto finished off his last magazine for his Rifle and quickly drew his .44 Magnum and fired off three shots in a quick section that hit one gangster in the face, another in the chest, and the last in the neck instantly killing them both.

"Cover us." The Onda member commanded as Felix, Task, Adahy, Lady Joker, La Tortura, Lady Casper and the remaining Cholos quickly turned their gun fire on the remaining gangsters while Ernesto, Cruz, and Miguel made their way up the stairs to the second floor of the apartment complex and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna-." Ernesto started as he went to kick open the door before the sound of gunshots caught everyone's attention as they watched Ernesto take a few steps backwards as all three shots found there marks in his chest. Luckily he was wearing a vest but the force of each hit did leave him winded and somewhat off-balance.

"Papa!" Miguel yelled out before pushing him away then firing a barrage of rounds at the door before rushing through it with Cruz in tow while Ernesto sat to catch his breath while the sound of nine gunshots went off.

"MIjo!" he yelled out before rushing inside of the apartment where he quickly noticed Miguel and Cruz standing over the body of Cleveland Roman. The man had been shot what looked like seven times with three of the rounds hitting him in the face and the rest in the chest as he lay on his back with his blood soaking the floor while his brother Carson lay with his back against the couch in a pool of his own blood as he too was hit in the leg and arm.

"This is over." Said Cruz as he approached Carson and quickly noticed the man laughing while blood leaked from his mouth.

"You stupid fucking Mexican all you did was ensure your death. My cousins Marcus and Marrick will hunt you all down and kill you all." He let out with a sick chuckle.

"We'll see about that Puta." Cruz yelled out before pulling out a Switchblade and dragging it across the man's throat and then watching as the light started to fade from his eyes as he squirmed from underneath him. "You were just the beginning because I'm coming after your entire family." He added while Miguel and Ernesto sent looks to the doorway and quickly noticed Felix, Task, and Adahy standing there with mixed looks on their faces.

Adahy kept an expression of someone who didn't care while Felix tried to hide his utter disgust. Task though seemed to not be hiding it as he looked at all three men with anger in his eyes. If he'd known, they would have been going after Mark's family he wouldn't have been apart of this. This was a planned attack against them and he knew there would be consequences for that coming.

"Si Mon, let's go!" Ernesto said as he, Cruz, and Miguel started to make their way out of the room while Task, Adahy, and Felix watched them closely.

 **3** **rd** **Ward, New Arcadia**

The sound Danger by Marco Polo Torae seemed to be playing in the background as Marrick pulled his car up at his apartment complex before quickly making his way up to his apartment before taking a look back and noticing that the little homie who would be standing guard at the bottom of the staircase wasn't there.

As he looked back though he quickly spotted a rather attractive looking woman of Honduran descent stepping out of the apartment next to his just as he was sticking the key in his door.

"Hey Papi!" she greeted with a slight smile moving her hand behind her back just a red flag went off in Marrick's head as he kicked open his front door and formed a wide smile as he found that he hit someone who was standing behind it in the face.

He then turned his head as the woman quickly moved to draw a Pistol from the back of her pants but was quickly taken off-guard as Marrick hit her in the face with a forearm strike that was hard enough to send her falling back with blood leaking from her nose while her gun slid off the guard railings.

While she was down the Middle Roman quickly made his move and rushed into his apartment where he noticed a man of Mexican American trying to stand up. Before he could though Marrick quickly charged him and sent him flying back first into his wall and shattering a glass mirror that was hanging on the wall and proceeding to choke the man.

"FUCK YOU!" the Mexican man yelled out as he punched Marrick three times in the face before the youngest Roman took his right hand off the man's throat and grabbed a shard of glass from the mirror and quickly stabbed the man in the right eye with enough force that it actually lodged within his skull.

"FUCK!" he screamed out also adding a few words in Spanish that Marrick didn't know.

As he looked up though he quickly noticed another man of Mexican American descent aiming at him with a Pistol and as he fired Marrick quickly lifted up the screaming man with glass in his eyes and used him as a human shield while Sinner riddled his body with bullets before Marrick tossed him his way and the he fell on top of the man causing them both to hit the ground.

"You motherfuckers in the wrong house." Marrick yelled out before rushing to his living room couch and pulling a Remington 870 Shotgun from under the cushions before he could use the weapon though he was taken off-guard as the woman from early gave a loud shriek before jumping on his back and taking a switchblade she had and stabbing the middle Roman in the shoulder.

This drew a loud scream from Marrick who started to run backwards and slam the woman against the wall as hard as he can before finally reaching back with his right hand and grabbing a handful of the woman's hair then flipping her over her shoulder and causing her to hit the ground back first with a loud thud that literally knocked the wind out of her.

"Should have stayed down." Marrick said with venom in his tone as he pointed his Shotgun at the woman's head and quickly squeezed the trigger blowing her brains all over the floor and forever staining his carpet.

He then turned his attention back to Sinner who'd rolled from under the corpse of his friend and looked up to notice Marrick moving to aim his Shotgun his way. So with the speed of a cat he quickly ran out the apartment door with Marrick giving chase and firing off Shotgun slugs as he ran.

"You better run motherfucker but you can't hide from me because I'm coming for you." He yelled out while firing another Shotgun slug that went over the head of Sinner as he climbed into his yellow Tornado and drove off.

 **Cypress Flats, Los Santos**

The drive back to the East Side of the Cypress near a suburb near Little Phnom Penh wasn't long for Lee as Thire pointed to an alleyway for him to drive down. As he quickly drove down the alleyway he quickly spotted five men standing in the alleyway with a few of them looking familiar.

"The fuck are they doing here?" the Chinese man asked as he and Thire prepared to step out of the car.

"Thought we could use some backup." He replied as Lee watched him step out of the car before following him as they were quickly approached by Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, and two more BSU members.

"Glad you guys wanted to help out." Thire said with a chuckle as he shook hands with Echo.

"You know I got your back." He replied while Thire sent a look to Jesse.

"I'm just here to keep an eye on you." He shot back.

"And I'm here for the fun." Hardcase added while Lee turned his attention to the last two men.

"Who are these guys?" The Chinese man asked while looking at one of the men and noticing that he looked to be of Filipino descent with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, dark brown skin, and beady black eyes.

"That's Tup, he's the newest member of the Cypress Flats Chapter." Thire stated while Lee nodded his head.

"Tup, that your band name?" Lee asked.

"No, it's just something the guys call him." He replied while Lee chuckled.

"And you let them?" he asked with a chuckle while Tup gave him a confused look. "Tup, that's a male sheep man." He let out to the surprise of the BSU member.

Lee then turned his attention to the next man who was a tall Caucasian man with a shaved head wearing a black and white Los Santos Panic hats with bright blue eyes and a somewhat emotionless look on his face. "Whose this guy?"

"That's Samuel he's also from the Cypress Chapter." Thire replied while Lee nodded his head.

"No nickname for you?" he asked with a smile.

"Don't need one." The man replied while Lee nodded his head before looking to Thire.

"This really what you'd call backup because this ain't the hundred and first airborne?" Lee stated.

"You and Mark may have taught me and Echo a few things while we were in Sunbelt." Thire started while Echo sent a nod to Lee. "But the rest of BSU aren't like us, but these guys have proven themselves and I can vouch for them." He added while Lee sent looks to the ragtag group before nodding his head.

"I hope you're right about that." The Chinese man stated just as the group noticed an all-black van starting to back into the alleyway before stopping in front of Lee who turned his head and watched as the backdoors opened and a man of Mexican descent stepped out with a serious look on his face.

"You Mark's guy?" he asked with a thick accent that showed that he was either a recent arrival to the country or just visiting.

"Lee Shen, at your service." Lee shot back while the BSU members gave him a confused look.

"El Toro sends his thanks." He let out before opening the back of the van revealing an assortment of guns that shocked the BSU members as they looked at them all as they ranged from Pistol to even Grenade Launchers.

"These guns are needed across the border, take what you want but be sure to bring it back in one piece." He stated while Lee nodded his head before looking to the BSU members.

"Take your pick." He said before watching them send each other confused looks before approaching the truck and starting to reach for guns. "I suggest you grab something you know you can use and not just take the biggest-." Lee started before watching as Hardcase gave a deep smile before pulling a Minigun from the back of the van.

"Never mind." He said in defeat. He knew he could tell the group to not take the big guns but he knew many of them wouldn't listen. Hell he was the same he'd take a big gun just for the fun of it.

To his surprise though the rest of the group decided to be more practical and take guns they could more easily manage. Jesse took up an G36C Assault Rifle and a Glock 19, Samuel took a M16A2 Assault Rifle and Glock 19, Tup took up a UMP45 Submachine Gun and Glock 19, Echo grabbed an M4A1 Assault Rifle and a Glock 19, and Thire himself taking up an MP5-PDW Submachine Gun and two USP Pistols.

"I'm surprised none of you carry pistols." Lee stated while looking to the group with a chuckle.

"With gun laws, here the way they are you should." Echo stated while Lee chuckled before pulling out his M9A1 Beretta and revealing his Bullet-Proof vest that featured an ammo holster for Pistols on his right breast pocket.

"I never leave home or even sleep without these things." Lee stated reaching into the back of the van and pulling out a Saiga 12 Shotgun from the back. "Okay we're good now." Lee said before the Mexican man told him about returning the guns before driving out of the alleyway.

"Since when did Mark hook up with the Madraza Cartel?" asked Thire as he watched Lee make his way to the truck of his car.

"Best not to ask questions." The Chinese man replied before popping the trunk and pulling out his gun belt where the group noticed he had two holsters for ammo and a holster for his Pistol. The group then watched in surprise as he pulled two Grenades from his trunk and smiled at them.

"You guys still have your vest?" Lee asked while looking to Thire and Echo who pulled back their shirts and revealed that they were both wearing Kevlar Vest. They wasn't as resilient as the one Lee was wearing but they would at least hold out to some gunfire.

"Alright the three of us are gonna go in first and get their attention then you guys will come in and bring the heat." He said while looking to Hardcase, Tup, Samuel, and Jesse who each nodded their heads with Hardcase being the most visibly upset.

"Why do I have to stay back here when I have a big gun?" he asked.

"Because I want to keep my head." Lee replied before pulling his half face-mask over his mouth and nose before watching Thire and Echo pull out two black bandanas and wrap them over their faces.

"Let's go!" Lee ordered before leading the trio down an alleyway near the suburb while Hardcase and the others stood by with mixed looks on their faces.

"I hate being dependable." Hardcase let out just as Lee, Thire, and Echo made their way alongside a house and quickly spotted five Little Psycho members standing on a corner.

"That's a lot of them." Said Echo as he looked to Lee who quickly pulled the pin on his Hand Grenade and tossed it in the direction of the group.

The BSU members then watched in shock as the device went up in a violent explosion that took the car with it and blew away three of the Psycho members while the other two were sent flying from the force of the blast with one man having his right leg completely blown off.

"Now it's not!" Lee let out before running from the side of the house firing his Saiga and striking the Psycho member who was knocked away in the head with a clean headshot that splattered his brains on the sidewalk.

The Chinese man kept his firing stance as he heard a loud whistle that indicated the other gangsters were on their way and it wasn't long before he watched a man of Cambodian Descent ran out of one of the houses armed with a Mini Uzi and sent a barrage of rounds in his direction causing the New Arcadia Gangster to barrel roll to cover and fire a single shot that hit the man in the center of the chest before rolling and hitting another man that was running out the house with a blast to the shoulder.

"Somebody trying to roll on us, fuck they asses up." Yelled a Psycho member as he ran around the corner firing an AKS Assault Rifle at Lee who took cover behind a car and while the gangster was focusing on him Thire quickly lit him up with a hail of gunfire that left the man falling back into a pool of his own blood.

Thire wasn't the only BSU member to get into the action though as Echo got into a firing stance on one knee and fired off five shots from his Assault Rifle that hit a lady Psycho with a Desert Eagle in the side and left her falling back screaming and clutching her side.

"There ain't no crying in this life." Lee yelled out as he fired another three shots from his Saiga that hit another gangster in the arm and chest then sent him falling back.

As Lee went to reload though he looked up and quickly spotted a dark grey Glendale speeding in his direction. This caused him to jump to cover as quick as he could as the car slammed into the side of the car he was using for cover. The Chinese man then unloaded two slugs from his Shotgun into the passenger side window and struck the woman that was driving it.

"I've been shot, blown up, stabbed, and left for dead but I was almost killed by an Asian driver…what is the world coming to." He said with a slight chuckle at his own expense as he noticed more Psychos running down the street firing at him, Thire, and Echo.

"Find cover and stand your ground." Lee ordered before hopping behind the Glendale with Thire and Echo who blindly fired from cover as the Psychos riddled the vehicle with bullets.

The Chinese man wasn't an experienced commander or tactical genius like Marcus, but he knew enough about controlling the battlefield that he wasn't a complete loss. "I think we're good." Lee let out before hitting his back against the side of the truck as a Psycho armed with a Glock fired off three shots that hit him in the vest from alongside the car in front of him.

"Spoke to soon." Thire yelled out as he fired the remaining magazine for his MP5 into the gangster before strapping it to his back and pulling out his two USP Pistols and firing two shots from both guns that hit the man in the center of the chest and sent him falling back.

"I think they got us right where they want us." Yelled out Echo as he shot another Psycho that was trying to run from cover in the arm and leg causing him to fall down and hit the ground hard enough to crack his neck as soon as he hit the pavement.

"No it's the other way around." Lee yelled out as he pulled out a small mirror and holding it from the side of the car to get a look at a few of the Psycho members. "Mai told me that a Psycho OG I should be looking for is a Hmong guy known as Dimes and I would recognize him by his silver grill.

"Push up on they bitch asses." Yelled out a gangster with a grey hat, with beady black eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt, gray pants, and white shoes that caused Lee to smile as he noticed that the man's mouth was filled with a silver grill that in his opinion could put even a few black guys to shame.

"Got you bitch!" Lee yelled out with a sick chuckle as he put down the mirror and loaded his Saiga.

"Okay you see the guy but how are you gonna get to him?" asked Echo before a loud rattling sound caught his attention and caused him, Lee, and Thire to each cover their ears as they noticed Hardcase walking down the street firing off his Minigun in the direction of the Psycho members.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" he yelled out while shooting down three Psycho members in a quick session while a few others moved to cover as Jesse, Samuel, and Tup came sprinting from behind him firing off their weapons as they at the Psycho members.

"DAMN!" yelled out a Lady Psycho as she and two males moved behind a car to use for cover but this didn't seemed to stop Hardcase who barrage the cars with rounds until it finally went up in a violent explosion that killed the trio and took four more Psychos with it.

"About time!" shouted before vaulting from cover with his Saiga in his hand firing off three slugs that hit one Psycho member in the chest and another in the arm causing the man to spin sideways before hitting the ground and noticing that a chunk of his arm was now gone.

"You shouldn't have fucked with my boss assholes." Lee yelled out as he fired off another shot that hit a man that was charging his way in the groin causing him to fall forward clutching his duck while tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sure that's gotta hurt." Lee said before lifting his Saiga and slamming the butt of his weapon over the man's head with enough force to leave him dazed. He then hit him again and again until the man's head was literally nothing but mush.

With Lee preoccupied Thire and Echo was still in the mix and shooting down more and more Psycho members as they came their way but neither seemed to be getting the amount of kills that Hardcase was getting as he fired another barrage from the Minigun and literally tore the legs from one man and watched him hit the ground with stumps for legs.

"That's not right." Said Jesse as he and Samuel fired off a barrage of rounds that hit a Psycho who appeared to have been mixed between Laotian and African descent and then watching him fall face first into the bushes.

"Tup lookout!" yelled out Echo as the young member of the Cypress Flats Chapter turned his head as a Psycho tried to tackle him to the ground. Luckily for him though he was ready for it and when the man reached him he lowered his shoulder before flipping him over them and causing him to hit the ground hard.

The man then started to yell something at Tup with what he though was Vietnamese but before he could finish yelling the BSU member had aimed his gun at the man's head and fired a single shot that forever silenced him.

"Good work Tup!" Thire yelled out before a Psycho charged him and tried to wrestle his Pistols out of his hands. The gangster didn't seem to get anywhere though as Thire kneed him in the ground, hit him over the head with the gun with enough force to cause him to hit the ground back first with a loud thump.

The man of Maori descent wasn't done yet either as he threw a forearm strike that hit the man in the nose with enough force to shatter it and leave him lying flat out with a bloody nose.

"No please please please please-." The gangster pleaded as Thire stood over him with an emotionless look on his face before firing a single shot from his Pistol and striking the man in the center of the face and causing his blood to splatter on him.

"Shit!" yelled Dime as he noticed the BSU members continuing to cut down his Psychos with almost relative ease now. The OG then moved to run away but before he could get to steps his right ankle could be best described as obliterated as Lee fired a single shot from his Saiga that blew the man's foot off his leg and caused him to fall to the ground shouting in pain.

"Talk about stumbling over broke dreams am I right." Lee said with a sick smile as he stood over the man and quickly stepped on the man's leg and causing him to shout in pain. "I hope you like it, this is what you get for fucking with Sonny." He said.

"Sonny who the fuck is Sonny I don't know no motherfucker named Sonny." Dime shouted while Lee gave him a confused look.

"Sonny the Vietnamese boss from New Arcadia." Lee shot back.

"Nigga I'm from Los Santos I don't give a fuck about some fucking Duck in a city that means nothing." He yelled back while Lee rolled his eyes.

"You know being Asian yourself I would think you'd have more respect for your people then calling them racial slurs. We should be coming together not tearing each other apart." Lee shot back.

"You just layed down most of my fucking set the fuck you talking about coming together." Dime's shot back while Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"That's because I had to take care of business and business doesn't discriminate." Lee finished before shooting the man once in the face with his Saiga and literally ripping the man's grill from his mouth in the process as the Shotgun pellets blew out all his teeth.

"I'd make a great dentist." He said before looking to the remaining BSU members and ordering them to leave.

The group quickly followed his order and started to fall back out of the neighborhood as more Psychos gave chase to them but only managed to get cut down by Hardcase who provided covering fire to the fleeing Punk Rockers.

"Did you find out what you were looking for?" asked Thire as the group turned and corner and made it back to Lee's car.

"Nope, but I have a feeling what I'm looking for is close by." He replied with an angry expression on his face as he drove away from the neighborhood.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The drive to the swamps outside of New Arcadia seemed to take a little longer for Sawyer who had to drive around the BSU headquarters in the 17th Ward to pick up Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, Link, and Robbie who were now following after him in their own vehicle.

Sawyer had agreed to bring Mark to the Dixie's for a discussion or negotiation for a truce between them, but he also wasn't too trusting of the group so he thought it best to round Mark's crew up as well just in case something did happen.

The last thing he wanted was Alison coming his way, the woman had a way of getting what she wanted and if she wanted his head on a stick she'd more than likely get it.

As they pulled out to a small clearing deep with the swamp they pulled their vehicles to complete halts before stepping out and quickly doing recon of the area to make sure there wasn't any ambushes or traps set for them.

"So where are your friends?" Mark asked with a slight smile before Sawyer turned his head as the group noticed a red and black truck speeding in their direction before coming to a halt just in front of them.

As the BSU members quickly moved to take a stand alongside Mark they watched closely as a group of Caucasian men piled out of the two trucks before watching as a man who looked to be in his late forties with short black hair, squinted black eyes, and wearing black frame glasses and a blue button up shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes stepped out and eyed Mark with a look that the youngest Roman couldn't really read.

The group then watched closely as the man started to make his way towards Mark who started moving to meet him halfway until the duo were face to face with Mark standing just three inches taller than the man before him.

"You Marcus Roman?" he asked in a stale tone that reminded the youngest Roman of a robot more than anything.

"Who wants to know?" the Creole asked while the man kept the same emotionless look on his face as he responded.

"Friends call me Howie, let's just leave it at that." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"You say that like we're friends." Mark replied.

"We can be." He replied earning a raised brow from Mark.

"Stane stick close." He ordered causing Mark to look up and watch as a man of Serbian descent stepped from the crowd and stood behind Howie. "Let's talk and walk Marcus?" he asked prompting Mark to nod his head before looking back at his own BSU members and calling for Jimmy who moved to stand alongside him.

"Let's!" Mark replied before he and Howie started to walk in the direction of the swamp while the Serbian man Stane and Jimmy followed close behind with silence being the only thing between them.

"I thought your right hand was Chinese?" Howie asked while Mark chuckled.

"It's an interchangeable position." Mark shot back earning a nod from the man.

"All of our problems came about because of him killing a leading figure in the Vanguard." He stated while Mark chuckled.

"You man attacked him long before we even knew who he was and you know it." Mark shot back while Howie nodded his head.

"He was merely repaying a favor to a friend." He replied.

"And he repayed it with his life." Mark retorted. "You can't blame my brother for defending himself because I'm sure any of your men would have done the same." He added while Howie nodded his head.

"No arguments there." He replied before moving to rub his glasses. "What about our drugs though." He added.

"It wasn't us, I can assure you of that." Mark replied causing Howie to chuckle. "What use do me or any of my guys have with meth. It's useless selling that shit in the city because nobody is gonna buy it and we aren't setting up outside of the city." He added.

"And word is you're getting out of the game." Howie added to Mark's surprise. "Yeah we know about that, just like how we know your Chinese friend is in Los Santos, or that particular redheaded cop you're fond of is laid up in a hospital." He stated causing Mark to let out a low growl at the man.

"This the part where you threaten everyone I care about if I don't do what you say, because I can promise it won't go well for you if you are?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"No this is the part where we come to a conclusion or stretch this war out." He stated while Mark eyed him angrily. "And with the way both of our sides seem to be fighting multiple conflicts maybe a peaceful resolution between us may ease the pressure." Howie stated while Mark gave him a confused look.

"So what do you want?" Mark asked while Howie gave him a crooked smile but before the man could answer the two sides were taken off-guard by the loud bang of a gunshot as they each watched one of the Dixie Mafia goons fall down with a gunshot wound to the center of the chest.

"The-!" Jimmy started before he two was hit in the chest and sent flying backwards. Luckily for him he was wearing his vest unlike the unfortunate Dixie Mafia member but the force of the shot did leave him winded.

"AMBUSH!" Mark yelled out as he pushed Howie back to his side as the group noticed two all-black Pickup trucks and a black van speeding towards them with masked men firing out the windows of each vehicle. "Ready up!" Mark added as he grabbed Jimmy by his shirt and dragged him to cover behind Sawyer's car where Davey, Eddy, Link, Robbie, and the officer himself were taking cover.

"I'm alright I'm alright." Jimmy repeated as Link handed Mark his M1911 Pistol while Davey, Eddy and Robbie drew their Glock 19's.

"Iron up!" Howie ordered as he watched his Dixie Mafia members draw their Pistols and even a few Sawn-Off Shotguns they had hidden on their person.

"All you motherfuckers are-." Started one man with an AK-47 Assault Rifle as he started to jump from the back of the truck only to be hit six times in the chest by Stane who was brandishing a M9A1 Beretta.

"Pieces of shit!" he yelled out before firing another shot at the passenger seat hit the man in the neck and face just as he was about to get out with an M16 in his hands.

"Cracker Motherfucker." Yelled one of the masked men as he racked a Mossberg 500 in the direction of Stane but ended up only hitting one Dixie member in the arm and causing him to scream out in pain.

"Robbie!" Mark yelled out as he ducked his head down from the gunfire before looking to the Dominican man who tossed him a Hand Grenade before watching Mark pull out the pin before sliding it in the direction of the first truck.

Everyone then watched as a loud explosion went off and the truck went up in flames taking four of the attackers with it as a few of them had their body parts blown off and scattered across the battlefield as Mark sent looks to the Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie and quickly vaulted over the side of the car he was using for cover discharging his Pistol with precision and hitting one man twice in the chest and another once in the throat.

While he vaulted over the car Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie came out from both sides in two firing off their own pistols and cutting down five more men in the process with Jimmy taking out three on his own as he and Mark pushed forward and shot another man with an MP5 Submachine Gun who was trying to use the side of his car as cover.

"Mark!" Jimmy yelled out before scooping up the weapon and tossing it to the youngest Roman who easily caught it, took up a firing stance, and shot down one more attacker with three shots to the chest.

Being that Mark was the groups figurative gunsmith it was better to give him the higher power weapon then any of the others and it seemed to be doing the trick as Mark cut down three men with relative ease while Stane hit a man with a Remington 870 Shotgun over the head with his Pistol before jerking the weapon from the man's hands and then shooting him in the head with it.

"Kill these motherfuckers." Yelled out one of the survivors before he two was shot twice in his right and left leg before hitting the ground with a loud thud and was left screaming in pain while Davey and Eddy walked over him with wicked smiles on both their faces.

"We'll be with you soon buddy." Said Eddy as Davey gave a sharp kick to the man's bullet wound causing him to let out another loud shriek before the duo turned their guns on the remaining attackers with Mark and Stane who seemed to be having a field day in the barrage.

"Motherfucker." Yelled out one man as he went to reload his gun only to be interrupted as Mark dropped the MP5, drew his knife, grabbed the man by his mouth and plunged the blade into his throat with enough force to earn a loud squelching sound from the man as blood shot from the wound and stained the hand of the youngest Roman who couldn't help but to chuckle at what he'd just done before looking up and watching as Howie shot a man twice in the chest just as another man came at him from behind.

"Look out!" Mark yelled out before lifting his Pistol and firing off a single shot that hit the would be attacker in the side of the head and causing Howie to look to him with his usual emotionless look before nodding his head.

"They're trying to leave." Yelled out Robbie as the two sides turned their heads and watched as the several remaining men started to run into the swamps with the BSU and Dixie Mafia members shooting at them as they went and hitting one man who fell down a small clearing and landed into the murky green waters.

As the group each heard the clicks of their guns they couldn't help but to look down and notice that only two of their attackers were actually still left standing. With that in mind Mark and Jimmy quickly walked over to the man Davey and Eddy had shot and pulled off his mask.

Not to their surprise they quickly noticed that he was an African American man in his mid 30's with a slight gap in his teeth and an angry expression on his face as he eyed the group.

"So are you gonna tell us who sent you here or am I gonna have to get medieval on your ass?" the Creole asked only for the man to remain silent prompting Mark to roll his eyes and curse in French. "Alright Davey get me a towel, time to get to the waterboarding." He stated causing the man to go wide eyed before he heard a slight chuckle causing everyone to turn their heads and notice Howie sending a look to Stane who walked over to the back of his pickup truck and pulled out a Chainsaw.

"That works…better." Mark let out with a sick smile.

"Muujai!" he yelled out causing the group to turn their attention back to him. "Muujai alright, he sent us after you." The man let out while Mark nodded his head with a sick smile.

"Thank you." The Creole stated before looking to Howie and the others.

"I guess we have our peace, for now." He let out while Howie nodded his head.

"You gonna shoot this guy?" he asked causing Mark to let out a chuckle.

"Actually I was hoping you'd cut him in half with that." The Creole let out earning a loud protest from the man only for Eddy to kick him in the mouth with enough force to knock out a few of his teeth and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"We'll be in touch!" Howie let out while Mark nodded his head before sending looks to Jimmy and the others and commanding them to follow him while Sawyer sent a look to the downed gangster before looking to Howie and Stane then making his way to his car.

 **Los Santos**

After the attack on the Psychos and returning their weapons to the Madraza Cartel gun supplier, Lee found himself celebrating with Thire and the other BSU members at a local club in Vespucci around the beach where a Strand of Oaks cover band was performing the song Radio Kids.

When it came down to cover bands he didn't really like them and often felt they watered down the actual band but he had to admit that the group did sound well compared to some of the others.

"Man that shit was intense." Said Hardcase who seemed to have the biggest smile out of the group.

"You seem awfully too happy to say we just massacred a whole bunch of people." Stated Tup who looked at the man quizzically.

"Don't grill Hardcase too hard kid he's not the brightest one." Stated Jesse.

"Hey they say I didn't get enough oxygen to the brain when I was young." Hardcase stated earning a chuckle from Lee.

"So I can trust you with a gun but not a plan that's good to know." The Chinese man let out earning chuckles from the entire group. "You all did good today, a helluva lot better than I was expecting." He said before turning his head to Thire and Echo.

"I took part in training the both of you so I expected nothing better." he let out earning nods from the duo.

"Yeah well if we had the same level of training you and Mark had you can just imagine what we could do." Echo let out.

"Which reminds, how you would teaching us a little more." Thire let out to Lee's confusion. "It's no secret you and Mark are the most skilled out of all of us, why not give us some more training just so we're better prepared." He added while Lee gave a slight smile.

"You're trying to go after the man who killed Lou?" he asked earning silence from the group.

Just as he went to answer though he was cut off as he noticed a familiar Vietnamese woman standing in the doorway of the club with a serious look on her face.

"Give me a minute." Lee let out to their confusion before they turned their heads and noticed Mai standing in the corner eyeing the closely.

"You got it brother." Thire retorted before rising up from his seat and walking away with Echo, Jesse, Tup, Hardcase, and Samuel following close behind as they made their way past Mai who started making her approach to Lee before taking a seat across from them.

"If you're here to grill me about not going after your friend you don't have to worry about that sweetheart. I've been ordered back to New Arcadia to handle real business." Lee stated while Mai eyed him closely.

"I'm not here to talk to you about that I'm here to find out did you find what you were looking for?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"If by that you mean did the Psychos go after my boss then yes I have the answer. They didn't do it." He let out while Mai smiled at him.

"How does that make you feel?" she asked while Lee gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You came all this way and killed dozens of your own people only to find out that the people you thought attacked you didn't really do it. How does that make you feel?" she asked.

"Like just another day, these things do tend to happen whether we like it or not." He replied while she looked at him quizzically.

"Plus you ally with the Da Nang Boyz yourself. You should be no stranger to spilling the blood of your own." Lee stated. "Besides the history of Asia is steeped in just as much blood as the rest of the world. We've been killing each other long before we came to this country and it's not gonna stop anytime soon." He pointed out.

"Well maybe you can make a difference." She pointed out while Lee chuckled.

"You sound like a former friend of mine." He stated to her confusion. "He thought he could simply pick and choose who he wanted to kill, but in reality we don't get that luxury in this line of work. You may follow some kind of moral code, but the next person won't and from my experience the guys with the most fucked up moral compass live longer than anyone else. The guys who aren't afraid to shoot women, who push the thought of killings someone's son or daughter out of their mind, and don't care about orphaning children or widowing wives The live the longest." He added to her shock and surprise.

"Being IAA I thought you would know this or that you would be more like Ana. Cold hearted and not afraid to do whatever it takes to win." He finished earning a few seconds of silence from Mai as she looked away from him.

"I guess that makes me a bad agent." She let out causing Lee to look at her quizzically. "Sometimes I doubt myself or don't think I'm cut out for this because when it comes down to me and Ana I'm nothing like her and I can't see myself becoming like her." She continued while Lee watched her closely.

"She makes for the perfect agent. She's always planning, scheming, and three steps ahead of everyone while me…I'm always stuck letting my moral compass get the better of me." She finished while keeping her gaze away from Lee.

"You ever think you joined the wrong agency?" he asked causing Mai to look up at him with a confused expression. "If you knew the history of the IAA you'd know it was originally made up of criminals and mercenaries who needed a get out of jail free card. They never had the real interest of the people in mind, only the interest of the country or should I say the people running it." He pointed out.

"So you're saying I would be better fitted for the FIB?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Both are equally trash in my opinion but at least with the IAA you know what you are and you're trying for a better world but are being roadblocked and sometimes not giving up on who you are is better than changing to become the next person." He stated while Mai continued to look at him in silence.

"It's funny you mentioned wanting to be more like Ana because I often find myself wanting to be more like Mark." He admitted to Mai's confusion. "When it comes down to being a leader, there's no question why Mark is our leader, but often times I think about what are we gonna do if he dies because I know everyone will come looking to me for answers and I don't know if I'll be able to give them like he can." He pointed out while Mai eyed him closely.

"It's not just the leadership thing though, when it comes down to love he's got it made. He's got two women that love him both to death and they're willing to settle with each other for him. When it comes down to me and love though I just get the sex but no actual love." He added.

"Isn't that what most guys want just sex with no attachment's?" she asked causing Lee to let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah retards they think having someone in their lives is a burden, but I've seen it in Mark's eyes. There's nothing in this world like waking up beside someone who loves you it's almost like a wonder of the world that everyone should enjoy at least once." He said with a while smile while Mai looked at him closely. "Have you ever experienced something like that?" he asked causing her to go silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Once and I often wish I could experience it again." She replied while Lee nodded his head before looking at Mai closely and then deciding just to make his move.

"Look I'm leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for the night?" he asked in a matter of fact tone that brought a confused expression to the face of Mai.

"Well you're forward." She let out while Lee gave a slight smile.

"Life's too short to just beat around the bush." He replied. "So what do you say?" he asked while Mai continued to eye him with a raised brow.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to the hospital wasn't long for Mark as he found himself stepping out of the elevator on Alison's floor and quickly made his way towards the woman's room with a half-smile on his face. He had just finished visiting Buck and was now on his way to see the female FIB Agent.

She would be happy to know that he had come to a peaceful solution with the Dixie Mafia. He still had a lot more enemies to deal with but he hoped her seeing that he'd dealt with one without the need for firing a shot was possible.

As he made his way to Alison's door he easily caught a slight moan coming from inside the room that caused him to raise his eye quizzically before hearing it be followed by a slight giggle from a particular woman.

With the urge to investigate in his mind Mark slowly turned the doorknob as slowly as he could to not cause the slight creaking sound that often came from it and once he was done he slowly pushed it open to reveal that the dark blue shutters that gave the patients privacy was closed causing Mark to raise his brow as he slowly approached the bed and took a peek past the curtains.

Once he caught sight of what was on the otherside Mark instantly felt his heart drop into his feet almost like a falling rock as he caught sight of a familiar brown haired man lying on the bed of Alison with his eyes shut and his mouth a gape in pleasure as Alison bobbed her head up and down against him erection sliding him in and out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"That feels good." Steve let out as Mark gave a low growl before noticing Alison pulling the man out of her mouth with a loud pop and smiling at him as she stroke him off.

"All for you!" she let out while Mark lowered his head before taking a look back at the woman who chuckled before catching the faint sound of footsteps and looking over to notice a familiar figure in a black jacket walking out of the room.

As she went to stand up and give chase to the youngest Roman though she was caught off-guard as Steve grabbed her by the back of her head and slid himself back into her mouth.

"Don't stop yet, I'm almost done." He let out to the woman who knew it was best not to fight him and decided to continue her task with a saddened look on her face.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive back to the barrio wasn't long for Ernesto and the others as they each pulled their vehicles to a halt in front of the safe house and stepped out with mixed looks on each of their faces. Cruz, Miguel, Lady Joker, and Adahy each held smiles on their faces while Ernesto, Felix, and Task didn't seem to share their enthusiasm.

They had went after the family of Marcus Roman, they had went after the Roman Family, killed two of his cousins. Mark may not have been all that close with his family even within his own home but they didn't doubt that he would want revenge and when he found out it was them who had pulled off the hit he wouldn't be so nice.

As the group move to make their way inside of the safe house they each looked back and noticed that instead of following them into the house Task was climbing into the driver's seat of his truck and was preparing to drive off.

This prompted Miguel to say something but before he could get the words out he was interrupted as Ernesto put his hand on his shoulder and silenced him.

"He'll get over it." Said Adahy as the group made their way back inside of the house and noticed Lil Sinner was lying on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his torso while Beto stood over him with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell happened to him?" asked Ernesto as he looked to Beto while Cruz ran over to Sinner.

"He showed up like this mano, needing someone to patch him up." Beto replied while Ernesto sent a serious look to Cruz. He didn't want to press the Veterano at the moment but he had a feeling he was at fault for his nephew getting shot and was making moves behind his back.

He wouldn't talk about this with him now but he sure would later.

Before he could press the issue though an all-white pickup truck had pulled up in front of the house and three masked men in the tail of the truck carrying Mac-10's quickly jumped up and sprayed the house up. The sound of gunshots going off in the distance and flying pass all of them prompting them all to hit the ground with Cruz grabbing the injured Sinner and pulling him to the floor and causing him to yell out in pain as he woke up.

As the windows were shattered all around them and the walls were filled with bullets holes they each moved to pull their pistols out of their waistbands. After the last shot was fired Ernesto, being the most experienced in a gunfight, was the first to make it up to his feet with his .44 Magnum in his hands as he looked out he window and noticed one of the masked men slamming his hand on the top of the truck to get the driver to go.

With him in his sights the Onda member quickly fired off a single shot that hit the shooter in the chest and blew a hole the size of a man's fist within the man and caused him to fall out of the truck while the other two men put their heads down and Adahy, Felix, Miguel, and Lady Joker came out firing their guns just as the driver stepped on the gas petal and sent the vehicle speeding forward out of their neighborhood while the group fired on it.

"Fucking cowards." Said Cruz as Ernesto walked over to the man who'd fallen out of the truck and pulled off his mask to reveal an African American man who once had a gap in his teeth and a number four cut into his hair.

"Pieces of shit!" Ernesto let out as he felt his rage starting to build up inside of him.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of snoring seemed to be a sound of relief for Alison as she found herself looking back at Steve who was now sleeping peacefully on her bed while she was making her way into the bathroom and quickly locked herself inside with her cellphone and dialed a familiar number with hurt in her heart.

She didn't intend for Mark to see her with Steve like that, not up close or ever again. The FIB Agent had come over and one thing led to another that she didn't wish Mark knew about.

As her phone went through three rings she silently prayed that he would pickup the phone and after a fifth ring her prayers were answered as Mark answered the phone and met her with an emotionless "Hey".

"Hey…how did the thing with Sawyer go?" she asked with hesitation in her tone as the fear of asking him that she wanted to ask him seeped into her.

"It went well." He shot back with some truth in his tone. "We made peace with the Dixies and the AV with no bloodshed needed." He let out to her shock and surprise.

"Thank goodness." She said with a slight smile to which Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"That's not why you're calling me though is it?" he asked earning a few second of silence from Alison before she found her voice and managed to speak up.

"I'm sorry about-." She started before the Creole cut her off.

"You don't need to apologize. I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." He let out to her surprise. "Besides, whether I like it or not Steve is your boyfriend and me and you aren't-." he started before she cut him.

"Don't say that." Her words were quick and sharp and affected Mark as through he was just sliced by a Razor Blade as Alison felt herself starting to tear up. "I love you more than I could a friend." She stated earning a few seconds of silence from Mark who was left in silence stunned by her response.

"Are you still three?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah I'm still here." He replied.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked with hesitation in her voice while Mark remained silent for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Yeah I'll stop by in the morning." He replied earning a sigh of relief from the woman.

"Thank you." She let out with a smile.

"Listen, I've got something to deal with right now Ali so I'll talk to you tomorrow." He let out to her surprise.

"No wait-." She started before hearing the loud beep on the other end of the phone as Mark hung up and left her sitting in silence. "Damnit!" she let out.

As Mark hung up his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket he quickly pulled his black half-mask over his mouth, picked up his Barret M82 Sniper Rifle with a silencer attachment and stuck his earpiece back in his head before looking out from his prone position on top of a shipping crate at the New Arcadia docks where he noticed a two men dressed in black hiding behind a wooden crate on top of a ship.

"I'm back!" he let out.

" _Just in time!"_ Jimmy replied as he and Robbie watched as a man of Somalian descent stepped from out of the main office room and started to make his way down the side of the ship. "Drop this prick." Whispered Jimmy as Mark fired a quick shot from his Rifle and literally blew the man's brains out on the wall beside him while Jimmy and Robbie started to make their way inside of the office.

"Alright you know what a ship manifest looks like?" Robbie asked while looking around a computer at the desk while Jimmy searched the desk.

"A Manifest won't be on a computer they like hard copies at customs." Jimmy replied before pulling open the draw and finding a clipboard with a few sheets of paper on it. "And Bingo." He let out with a smile.

"We've found what we're looking for brother and now we're making our way starboard." The redheaded man stated while Mark pulled back the slide on his Rifle.

"Take your time." He replied before firing a single shot that hit one man in the right eye, than another that hit the man standing next to him in the chest, and another that literally peeled the wig of another man, and then another before needing to reload and getting right back to it.

When it came down to Sniping Mark was in his element, he loved ranged combat because there weren't many like him. He was a Human Arsenal with love for all kinds of weapons but Sniping was on the top of his list mostly because he rarely got the chance to show off his Sniper skills since most street shootouts didn't warrant it.

When Jimmy and Robbie had finally made it to the starboard side of the ship they quickly noticed that they have to step over a man of African descent who had been shot in the center of the throat and was left bleeding out on the ground.

"Talk about over kill." Stated Jimmy as Robbie looked at the downed man in disgust before they made their way past more and more bodies along with splatters of blood on the wall.

"You having fun up there brother?" asked Robbie over his headset while Mark blew the smoke on the barrel of his Sniper with a sick smile.

"Yeah did you find what we're looking for?" the Creole responded as the duo started looking through various shipping crates on the ship before arriving at the one they were looking for.

"We found the crate but can you tell me exactly what's inside?" Robbie asked while watching Jimmy pull out a set of bolt cutters and start to work the lock.

"Could be drugs, could be people, could be European Porn whatever it is Muujai's bringing it all the way from his homeland through Europe and I want it." Mark let out.

"For the record if he is bringing in European Porn are we keeping it?" asked Jimmy as he continued to work while Robbie gave a slight chuckle.

"Only if there's a redhead with nice ass in it am I keeping it." Mark replied.

"You don't like black porn?" Robbie asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"Any porn that coming out of Africa is basically guys riding around Africa picking up girls to bang and I don't want to see that. Only place you can really see good porn with black girls is America, Britain, and sometimes Russia." Mark replied.

"Okay so you're thinking on a global standpoint, but what if it's Japanese porn?" the Dominican man asked.

"Most of that shit is censored even the Animes are censored and that barely does anything for me. Besides any porno from Asian that's coming in illegally in the US probably full of underage girls or some extra weird shit that may or may not involve a panda." Mark let out.

"You sure know a lot about this." Robbie stated.

"You gotta know your porn brother it's what separates the perverts from the connoisseurs." Mark let out just as Jimmy got the crate open and the duo watched with smiles before completely going wide eyed as they noticed what was inside of the crate.

"You guys gonna tell me what's inside?" Mark asked.

"Something you can't tell Alison or Ana about like seriously." Jimmy let out to Mark's confusion as he looked through the scope of his Rifle and caught sight of what was inside of it.

"HOLY SHIT!"

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter everyone sorry it took so long I've been kinda busy with school and had to put this on hold. Because of So Onkwehonwe has been speeding past me in updates and I've sorta had to keep up.**

 **If you've read his last story you should know that this chapter actually takes place prior to that but the next will be all up to date with everything.**

 **Lee being in Los Santos and attacking the Psychoes was a result of a attack on the Vietnamese Mob and Sonny Onkwehonwe had pulled off a couple of chapters back where a couple of his characters left Sonny in a swamp face to face with an Alligator, killed a few of his guys, and framed it on the Psychoes.**

 **What I mostly wanted to do from this though was to introduce more BSU characters from the various chapters within Los Santos. Some of these characters are minors, but others will play very big roles in things to come. The character Thire is visually based off a younger Temuera Morrison who is widely known for playing Jango Fett and Commander Cody and all of the Clone Troopers in Star Wars.**

 **The new BSU LS Chapter President Lou is visually based off Jordan Patrick Smith, Lyle's girlfriend Fransceka is based off Nicole Da Silvia, and I haven't really been able to come up with actors for Hardcase, Echo, Jesse, Samuel, or Tup mostly because each one of them including Thire is based off a Clone Trooper of the same name from Star Wars the Clone Wars.**

 **If you want to see which particular clones each is based off of I recommend watching season 4 the Umbara Arc because you'll see each of them. Thire is sorta the same, he kinda based off Fives but because Fives is kinda a played out name I gave him another name that symbolizes his band.**

 **Cruz's attack on Marrick and his cousins is sorta a way to get back at Mark for killing his son. As you can tell the war between all of them hasn't come to an end just yet and it's just gonna get worse as it goes along.**

 **I introduced the character Stane of the Dixie Mafia last chapter as the guy who killed Andre and put Buck in the hospital. The character Howie though is visually based off Jeffery Donovan's character on Shot Caller Bottles. Oh and don't think that the Dixie Mafia is just rolling over and bending to Mark it's far from that. Let's just say they've got bigger plans for the future that Mark won't see coming.**

 **Oh and Onkwehonwe if you didn't catch it I setup for two things you can add onto in this chapter. With Lee and Thire going to meeting Mai in the Da Nang Boyz hood and what could be a lemon between Lee and Mai. If you want to add something to that from your own OC's side you can.**

 **That last part is the interesting thing, next chapter I show the result of Neto's hack on Mark's group and unlike Mark's hack on Neto where a whole bunch of LS gangs attacked Rancho Mark's being hit by gangs from gangs across the country as well as the Zeros Cartel. What was in that crate will sorta even the battle between the two sides since it will basically be Mark's BSU, gangs from the 17** **th** **Ward, and the Roman Boyz vs The parts Dixie Mafia, Aryan Vanguard, the Condados, the Apostles, and the Zero's Cartel.**

 **So stick around because next chapters battle will be fucking huge. Have a good night everyone Zilla Out.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42: The Siege of New Arcadia**

 **Deals with an Enemy**

 **New Arcadia (One Week Later)**

The sound of chatter from the television seemed to be the only thing Mark could hear as he found himself resting his head on the lap of Alison as the duo found themselves lying in her bed watching another episode of a show called Scrubs and Badges.

It was essentially a drama show about a female doctor who was secretly a serial killer and trying to hide that from her husband who is a homicide detective that's been following her since his rookie year when she killed his senior officer.

All in all Mark ranked the show a C minus because it had a good plot just poor execution on almost all fronts. The lead female actor is really pretty to look at and doesn't give off the vibe of being a competent serial killer and he often called bullshit on the fact that she stands at what must be five three and can take down grown men in hand to hand combat without being trained in anything.

He hated the leading male because he was a good actor but it was kinda hard to root for him because he made really stupid mistakes and often failed to catch his wife who anyone can easily tell had a second life just from some of the shit she did. Plus he figured the ending of this shit show would basically end with either the letting his wife go and committing suicide, sacrificing himself for her, or teaming up with her.

In the end, he will never take her to jail, their fake love was strong. It made a great romance story but not a really good crime thriller.

Despite that Mark and Alison were on season four episode thirteen and there were still five more episodes in this season and seven more seasons to go. He hated to admit it but he hated what TV shows were becoming everyone was either a super cop who drops more bodies than a suicide bomber in a crowded place or a cop with some super skill that makes him better than everyone.

Television could best be described as trash, but he would suffice because this was how he spent his time with Alison who seemed to be wanting to spend more time with him now than lately after he walked in on her going down on Steve. He knew she was basically trying to make up for it, but because she didn't want to betray Steve by having sex with him he had to suffice with this.

He wasn't complaining though it was kinda hard not to.

As Alison lifted up her hand he quickly gave a low moan as he felt her run her hand over his hair and slowly massage his scalp in a soothing manner. Aside from the head rubbing Alison was also giving him a lot more breathing room. Breathing room that he was quick to take advantage of as he ran his hand up her gown and started to massage her bare thigh.

She was allowing him to touch her a lot more than he could at first. In the seven days that Mark had spent time with Alison there was a lot of touching. He's grabbed her butt, massaged her breast, and even spent maybe two hours just fondling her pubic hair and massaging her vulva and in return she'd often brush up against his groin, give him small kisses on the neck and shoulders, she'd even shown him a great deal of skin even now as he rested his head on her lap he just so often rolled his head off her lap so that he could look under her gown and get a look at her uncovered flower.

He didn't know if she really liked this or if she was just trying to please him as much as she could without sleeping with him. That thought in mind, Mark quickly moved his head back on her lap. He didn't want to use what he walked in on as some reason to take advantage of her so he tried to minimize his advances.

Just as the duo were starting to fall back into each other though they were interrupted by the sound of Mark's cellphone ringing causing him to rise off Alison's lap, pull it out of his phone, and answer it to the dismay of the redheaded woman.

The last four days Mark has been getting phone calls from Lee and the others telling him that they needed him and this caused him to cut his time with her short and she was starting to get tired of it.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He let out causing Alison's heart to sink as she watched him slide his phone into her pants and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked while moving to sit on the edge of the bed and looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah the guys need help at the club." He let out causing her to look down before he approached her and started to rub her on the right cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He let out before moving to walk away only to be stopped as Alison grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back so that she could wrap her around him and lay her head in his chest.

"You can't stay a little longer?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her tone as she looked up at Mark with wide eyes while the Creole gave a low moan as he felt her brush her breast against the front of his pants and move his member in the process.

"I wish!" he said while continuing to stroke his cheek before he was interrupted by his cellphone starting to ring causing him to look down at it.

"Ignore it!" Alison let out seductively as she turned her head and rubbed her lips against his palm to plant a soft kiss on it while Mark continued to let his phone ring until it finally stopped.

"Stay!" she let out just as Mark's cellphone vibrated and flashed red causing him to look down at it knowing that it often did that when Ana called him with a urgent information. He then watched as a text message appeared on his phone that caused him to widen his eyes in shock and surprise.

"I can't!" he let out before letting Alison go and leaving her in shock and surprise. "This is…really important." He added before moving for the door as quick as his legs could take him while the woman stood by in shock and surprise.

 **Elsewhere**

Things seemed to be going somewhat calm and slow for Manfred as he found himself sitting behind his computer screen in his man cave that was the groups warehouse in the 17th Ward with the song Institutionalized by Suicidal Tendencies playing in the background.

As Manfred started clicking through people's Vinewood pages though he quickly heard a loud ping from an email popping up on his screen.

"What the!" he let out before clicking it only for a large popup porn site to appear on his screen then start multiplying.

"Shit!" he yelled out before pounding his fingers on the keyboard only for another popup to appear that told him that someone was taking and uploading data onto his computer.

"OH HELL NO!" He yelled out before quickly reaching into his dresser and pulling out an orange box and connecting it to the computer. "Let's see you take this." He yelled out before activing the device and watching as all the popups were deleted and the computer was turned off.

The man of Indian Descent then grabbed the CPU and quickly threw it across the room causing it to break against the hard wall as he took a few deep breaths before starting to panic. "Let's see you hack me now you piece of shit." Manfred let out as Davey and Eddy came running into the room with their guns drawn.

"Jesus Christ what the fuck happened in here?" asked Eddy as the duo looked to Manfred and watched him pull out his cellphone and dial Mark's number.

"I think we're gonna have a problem." He let out while the duo gave confused looks before the sound of a series of car pulling up caught their attention along with yells from the gangsters who were outside standing guard.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

Things weren't just going from zero to a hundred for Manfred but also for Locke as he found himself sitting in his office filing paper work when Sawyer came barging through the door with a file in his hands.

"What?" Locke asked while Sawyer dropped the file on the table causing Locke to look it over and notice that it was the old file on Link when he went on that robbery spree.

"We knew that guy never left town, he just died his hair." Sawyer let out while Locke nodded his head.

"That's our secret." Locke replied while Sawyer pulled out a picture and dropped it on his desk of a redheaded Link walking into a convenient store

"It's not a secret anymore." Sawyer let out while Locke looked over the picture.

"Where'd you get this?" the officer asked with a serious look on his face.

"Alison's boyfriend." He let out causing Locke's eyes to widen even further.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

The sound gunshots going off in the distance seemed to be the only sound going on in the bayous outside of New Arcadia causing the birds to fly off to escape the sound.

"Alright I got one!" Hardcase yelled out as lowered his M4A1 Assault Rifle and noticed a dead bird lying next to a tree while Lee, Thire, Echo, and Link stood by with serious look on their faces.

"Yeah it only took you five tries." Samuel let out with a serious look on his face as he shouldered his AKM Assault Rifle across his back.

"Be honest whose gonna use one bullet in a gunfight that ain't a damn Sniper?" asked Hardcase with anger in his tone.

"You'd be quite surprised." Link replied while Lee chuckled.

"Well his shots gotten better than when I first met you. You all have." The Chinese man stated while clutching his Tactical Mossberg 500 and looking to Hardcase, Tup, Samuel, and Jesse. "Just remember to be smart with it." He added.

"Needs smarts when bullets are better than anything." Hardcase shot back.

"He's not the sharpest nail in a barrel." Jesse let out while Jimmy rolled his eyes before lifting his M14 and taking aim at a bird that was perched on a tree and firing a single shot that literally hit the creature between the eyes.

"When your guns a single shot that's when you'll need it." Jimmy retorted just as the group watched as an all-black Duke pulled up to their location and they watched Mark step out with a serious look on his face.

"Come to join in on the training brother?" Lee asked with a half-smile before noticing the serious look on the face of Mark.

"No I just got an emergency call from Ana telling me to meet you guys here." He let out to their confusion.

"Emergency what kinda emergency we're all fine." Link asked with a raised brow just as the Los Santos BSU members looked on in confusion as Mark, Lee, Link's, and Jimmy's cellphones each vibrated at the same time and started to glow red.

"Son of a-!" Mark yelled out before the loud bang of a gunshot caught everyone's attention followed by a slight choking sound as Mark fell back on his back with a gunshot wound on the right side of his chest.

"FUCK!" Lee yelled out.

"SNIPER!" Jimmy yelled out as well as he sent a barrage of rounds in the direction of the gunshot while Thire and Echo each pulled out their own M4A1 Assault Rifles and started shooting in the direction of the Sniper while Link moved to grab Mark by his shoulder and pull him into cover behind a tree.

"I'm alright!" Mark let out with a slight hint of anger in his tone as Lee noticed that the round had hit his vest and didn't get much penetration past that.

"Lucky you." Tup let out in shock as he watched Mark reach into his pants and pull out his M1911 Pistol and raise it in his direction.

"Wait!" Tup yelled as Mark fired a single shot that went past his head and struck an overweight Caucasian man with a long beard and sleeveless leather vest in the center of the head and blew his brains out across a tree.

"Stay on your guard." Mark stated as he slowly rose to his feet with his weapon raised and fired two more rounds that struck a skinny man with a Shotgun in the chest and easily dropped him while Hardcase and Samuel shot down the next man.

"Mark!" Link let out causing Mark to nod his head.

"I know fucking Dixie pieces of shit!" the Creole let out while lifted his Pistol and firing off two mores shots just as Lee fired a single shot from his Shotgun and struck another man that was running their way in the chest while Thire shot down another with shots from his USP .45 Pistols.

"Jimmy do you see the shooter?" Mark yelled out while Jimmy scanned the area and quickly spotted a man with an old-fashioned Sniper Rifle hiding behind a tree firing off rounds at the group causing him to move his head in order to avoid a shot.

"I do now!" the redheaded man shot back as he fired a single shot that struck the man in the center of his nose blowing off the tip and leaving a wide hole in the center of his face. "He's down!"

"You guys haven't changed since Sunbelt." Echo yelled out earning a slight chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah we have we've added more list of names to the people that hate us." Lee shot back as he moved behind a tree to reload his Shotgun while Echo shot a man twice in the head and another in the center of the chest causing his blood to shoot out of his body in a mist stream like fashion and stain his white shirt in the process.

"You get up and start shooting." Mark yelled out to Tup who found himself hiding behind a tree in order to avoid the shots coming his way.

"I can't get a shot in." the young man yelled out causing Mark to roll his eyes before moving to jerk the M4A1 Assault Rifle from the man's hand and aim it in the direction of the charging Dixies.

"If you can't get in a shot force a shot in." the Creole yelled out as he barrel rolled from cover and fired off five shots that hit one man in the chest before firing three more shots that hit another in the arm and leg than throwing the gun back to Tup.

"Where's Buck, Davey, and Eddy when you need them?" Link yelled out just before his cellphone started to ring with Manfred's name appearing on the screen. "We're kinda busy at the moment brother." He let out before watching Jimmy shoot another man that charged his way in the head while Jesse and Samuel doubled up on another and struck him six times in the chest before needing to reload their Pistols.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

"Really because we're kinda the same here _."_ Manfred yelled out as he found himself ducking underneath a table for cover while Robbie, Davey, and Eddy found themselves outside with seven gangsters from the 17th Ward using various cars as cover as a group of Caucasian men fired on them from truck.

So far the group had lost four other men from the attackers who seemed to come out of almost nowhere and opened fire on their clubhouse with high powered Assault Rifles that put holes through the walls and blew out all the windows.

"Keep your heads down." Davey yelled out before watching as a 17th Ward gangster with long black dreadlocks was struck one time in the head by a powerful round that now left him dead on the warm concrete. "Damnit!" Davey yelled out as he loaded a fresh magazine into his G36C Assault Rifle while Eddy provided covering fire with his own.

"You BSU fuckers are gonna die for all your shit." Yelled a bald Caucasian man with a long black beard and firing a Sniper Rifle that struck the side of the car Robbie was using for cover.

"Kiss my ass you cousin fucking piece of shit!" Robbie yelled out before rolling from cover dual wielding two Mac-10's and firing a barrage of rounds that cut down two gangsters while the bald man with the Rifle sent a barrage of rounds in his direction causing him to run back into the warehouse for cover and to reload his weapon.

As Robbie slammed two new magazines into his Machine Pistols he quickly spotted Manfred sitting under the table using it for cover. Upon catching sight of the Indian man he couldn't help but to yell out "You know you can help at any time Manny."

"Some prick hacked my system and all my computers I can't get an explosive drone online." Manfred shot back while Robbie shook his head.

"Then pick up a gun and start using it because we need all-hands on deck right now." Robbie yelled out as he watched another 17th Ward Gangster get hit in the chest and fall to the ground with blood spewing from a wound in the back of his neck.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of a door opening seemed to what catch Muujai off-guard as he found himself sitting in the office area of the warehouse in the 9th Ward that he and Joe were using as their headquarters in the war against the Roman Family and the Azteca's.

As he, Joe, and Cake both looked up they quickly noticed that it was Doom standing in the doorway with three Apostles they had never seen before walking in behind with serious looks in their eyes and Rifles strapped across their backs.

"Doom what is this?" Muujai asked with a serious look on his face while Joe looked on with wide eyes and fear in his heart.

"This is the day we put an end to Marcus Roman and his family." The Carcer City gangster stated with anger in his tone while the group looked on at him in confusion. "I'm tired of waiting for you all to make a move and end that piece of shit so now I'm gonna go out and do it myself." He added while Muujai chuckled.

"Doom I get you're still angry about what happened with Lonzo and Queen but you're not thinking clearly." Muujai let out with a chuckle.

"No I'm thinking clear as a sunny day and the time for waiting is over and the time to finally get shit done is here." Doom let out with anger in his tone before he moved to walk away with Muujai and Joe both following after him.

"Nigga if you haven't noticed Mark got us down to our last man." Stated Joe earning the attention of Doom who turned to face him. "He's retaken the 17th, his family got the 2nd and the 3rd, and on top of that they got allies all over this bitch. While we struggling with the little shit we got. What make you think you about to just roll up and kill that nigga?" he asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

No sooner had he said that though Doom turned his head and caught both Joe and Muujai by surprise as they watched not one, not two, but thirteen black, green, and blue vehicles pulling up in front of the warehouse and park behind Doom who turned and watched as a dark skinned black man with dreadlocks wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a Rock River Arms X-Series Rifle strapped across his back.

"Words come down out the pen from the boss himself 50K on any BSU member and 100K for any Roman so it's open season on they asses." Doom let out to the shock and surprise of both Joe and Muujai. "Them niggas been able to handle us one by one with them fucking hit and run tactics, but let's see how they can handle being on the defensive of a full frontal." He added while the duo looked on in shock.

"Even with these numbers do you think it'll make a difference?" asked Joe.

"Either I'm gonna come up dead but I know for sure that motherfucker dying as well." Doom finished before turning to walk away with J Bake following close behind him as the duo climbed into the first car and processed to drive away with the other vehicles following close behind.

"Fuck them niggas was cuz?" asked J Bake as he eyed Doom closely from the driver's seat of the car.

"The motherfuckers who supposed to be running this city." Doom let out while looking at J Bake with a serious look before looking back and noticing a female Apostle sitting in the backseat of the car. She was a rather unattractive woman if Doom could put it mildly. She had short hair that was dyed light brown, wide eyes, with a nose ring on the right side of her nose, wide lips, and a gap in her top teeth that seemed to reach out further than her bottom.

"You remember Shawndra don't you big homie?" J Bake asked earning a slight nod from Doom who noticed the girl holding a pair of Uzi's in her hands.

"Yeah you've grown since the last time I saw you." He let out while the girl gave a slight smile.

"In more places than one." She let out in a seductive tone with a wink as Doom gave a slight chuckle before looking to J Bake.

"How deep are we?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone that rivaled that of a five-star general.

"Shit we fifty deep son and we got extra muscle from the Mob." He let out to the confusion of Doom who watched as J Bake pulled his car alongside a dirt road where he noticed four dark blue Tornados pared outside alongside the road where they noticed a man of Puerto Rican descent standing outside of one of the cars wearing an all black shirt, black jeans, a green belt, and green shoes.

"Fast Eddie Zayas, the fuck he doing here?" Doom asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"He and the Loco Latin Apostles are here to watch our backs." Replied J Bake before he stepped out of the car with Doom in tow as the group slowly made their way to the Puerto Rican man who gave them a half-smile.

"Gloom and Doom himself, how's life big homie?" Zayas let out with a slight smile as Doom returned the smile and shook hands with the man.

"It's been better." The Apostle leader let out while Zayas nodded his head in response.

"Sorry about what happened with Lonzo and Queen. We're here to help you make that shit right." He let out while Doom nodded his head.

"Glad to hear it, because today we make all that shit right." He let out with a hint of rage under his breath as he thought about the Roman Family.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

"Can't these pricks take a break?" asked Samuel as he fired the last three shots in his magazine into the head of a Caucasian man with a shaved head that now resembled a dropped watermelon, before reloading the weapon.

"Would you?" Thire retorted before shooting another man in the chest.

The shootout had only been going on for just a little under ten minutes but when in a gunfight time seemed like it was going in slow motion and minutes were represented as hours to those in the conflict. It was these conflicts that Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link were getting used to as the smell of gunpowder, the sight of bodies littering the ground, and the sound of bullets clanging as they hit the ground filled their senses.

All together the BSU members must have dropped over twenty of the Dixie Mafia members but it seemed like they didn't make a dent in their attacking force and at the rate they were going it seemed like they were going to run out of ammo before they actually brought them completely down.

"Stay low and mark your fucking targets." The Creole let out with anger in his tone just as his magazine slid out of his pistol.

"They just keep coming." Link let out while Mark loaded his last magazine into his M1911 while looking to Tup who'd picked up his M4A1 and was firing single shots in the direction of the enemy. More importantly though he was moving to slow for Mark's liking.

"Come on Tup get off your ass." Mark yelled out causing the Filipino man to look back up at him and notice the serious look on his face. "Get up and fight." He yelled out causing Tup to nod his head before lifting up his Rifle and aiming at the attackers and beginning to fire off shot after shot in the direction of their attackers.

"That's it keep going!" Mark yelled out as he watched Tup shoot a man in the center of the chest and send him flying back before he lifted his Pistol and firing off two shots that hit a man once in the chest and again in the leg.

"Talk about real hands on training right Lee." Yelled out Jesse as he watched Lee load a magazine into his Pistol and fire off six shots that hit a charging enemy fives times in the chest and once in the head causing him to fall forward with a hole in the front and back of his head.

"Just remember to survive." Lee let out.

"You kidding I'm having the time of my life right now man." Hardcase yelled out as he fired a barrage of rounds that dropped three men with shots hitting them in random places on their torso, killing two men and slowing the last down with a bullet in the side.

"Last mag." Jimmy yelled out as he fired off two shots that skidded past one man and grazed his throat just deep enough to almost slit it and watch as his blood spilled out onto the ground.

"At least you have a mag." Mark let out as he drew his Combat Knife and prepared to face any more oncoming attackers.

Just as an overweight Dixie Mafia member with a Mossberg 500 Shotgun and white shirt with a confederate flag on the top of it started to charge him though he watched in surprise as the man fell back with a bullet hole in the back of his head and blood spewing from the wound so fast that it actually hit and stained the tan cargo pants of the youngest Roman.

"What the-!" Link started before he, Mark, Lee, Jimmy, Thire, and Echo watched in surprise as three more men fell to the ground with well-placed bullet holes in either the back of their heads or in their backs.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled out a man with long blonde hair as fell to the ground with a bullet wound deep in the center of his back. He then looked up with eyes wide and in shock as he watched Mark bring down his Combat Knife with enough force that when it hit the side of his head the blade actually went all the way through and came out the otherside.

The group then watched as an all-red Ocelot F620 came speeding out of the tree line with a familiar red dressed Chinese woman wearing a pair of black sunglasses hanging out of the driver's side window with a MP7 Submachine Gun in her right hand as she let laid out a four Dixie Mafia members before slamming her car into another and leaving a red blood stain on the side of her car.

"Who's that?" asked Samuel as he and the others looked to Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link who merely smiled as they watched Ana gun down another three men before pulling the pin on a Hand Grenade and tossing it out the window in the direction of several more men than driving away as a large explosion overtook the gangsters including the BSU members who had to move behind the trees to protect themselves from the force of the blast as the several men were blown to pieces and another six were taken off their feet.

"Kyra mop up the rest." Ana ordered causing the woman of Afro-British descent to let out a slight smile as she lifted her RSASS Sniper Rifle from her perched position in a tree and begin to shoot the unsuspecting Dixie Mafia members as they started to flee while Ana stepped out of her car and started to make her way over to Mark and the others.

"You mind telling me why Manfred is on the terror watch list?" Mark asked to the surprise of Link and the other BSU members.

"We can talk about that later, right now you're all still in danger." She let out to the confusion of Mark and the others as they watched her open the trunk of her car and reveal his CM901 Assault Rifle, her T91 Assault Rifle, the M32 Grenade Launcher, and about eight Hand Grenades.

 **Elsewhere**

"They just keep coming." Yelled out Eddy as the group watched another 17th Ward gangster fall with a bullet wound in the center of his forehead as more Dixie Mafia members started to drive through the gates of their warehouse.

"I need a Grenade, somebody get me a Grenade!" Robbie yelled out before looking to Manfred who ran to the back of the warehouse screaming "I got something better."

"Last one and only one." Davey yelled out while reaching into his backpocket and pulling out a Hand Grenade before rolling it over to Robbie who quickly pulled the pin just as he jumped up to throw it though he took a bullet in the shoulder that caused him to fall back and misdirect the Grenade that was tossed just under his target.

The resulting explosion did manage to kill three Dixie's but still left the full brunt of the group undeterred. "Madre de Puta." Robbie yelled out while clutching his bloody shoulder while Davey moved to put pressure on his wound and Eddy gave them covering fire just as the last 17th Ward Gangster fell with a bullet in the side of his neck courtesy of an overweight Dixie Mafia member armed with an AK-47 Assault Rifle.

"We clearing New Arcadia out of you fucking liberal numbnuts." He yelled out.

"Go fuck your cousin you piece of shit." Davey yelled back before blindly firing his Rifle over the car the trio was using for cover.

"Now what?" Eddy asked as final magazine ran dry in his G36C Assault Rifle just as the group watched with confused expressions as Manfred ran over to the side of the car with a large brick of C4 and stuck it to the side of the car.

"Start pushing." The Indian man yelled out before starting to push the vehicle from behind while Davey and Eddy did the same causing the vehicle to move forward in the direction of the Dixie Mafia members who started to barrage it rounds.

"Gotcha!" Manfred yelled out as he pushed a button on a detonator and sent the car up in a violent blast that left many of the attackers dismembered or charred in the explosion as Davey and Eddy watched in awe as one man's gun was literally ripped from a man's arms along with both of his hands while another had part of his face burned black, and another was missing much of the right side of his body.

"I think we've done something." Eddy let out as he watched a man who was missing a leg scream as he grabbed his stump.

"No sooner had they said that though a bullet quickly whizzed past all of their heads and they quickly noticed a Caucasian man with a shaved head and tattoos firing at them with a high-powered Rifle while five more vehicles started to pull up at their direction.

"Kill these sons of bitches." Yelled out the man with the Rifle as he fired another shot at the group.

"I think running is the best option now." Yelled Manfred as Davey and Eddy each nodded their heads as they grabbed Robbie by his shoulder and started to drag him into the warehouse where the men outside started to barrage the building with bullets shattering the windows, putting holes in the walls, and causing the group to run with their heads down as they climbed into the white truck that was parked inside.

"Get in get in!" Manny yelled out as Davey and Eddy pushed Robbie into the backseat before they hopped in the tail section just as three men armed with Assault Rifles forced open the doors of the warehouse and started to make their way inside.

"GUN IT MANNY GO GO GO!" Robbie yelled out as Manfred slammed his foot down on the gas pedal and sent the vehicle flying forward and slamming into one of the men who was thrown over the hood of the truck and actually landed in the tail section to the surprise of Davey and Eddy who kept their heads down to avoid the bullets coming their way while Manny drove past the sea of attackers and made his way out the gate and slamming into the side of a pickup truck in the process as he hit the main road.

"We're clear for now." Yelled out Manfred as Davey and Eddy each gave a sigh of relief as they looked down at the corpse of the man before them and noticed that he had a Swastika tattooed on the side of his neck.

"Since when did the Dixies get into the Neo Nazi thing?" asked Eddy earning a shake of the head from Davey.

"So are we gonna be calling Mark now?" asked Robbie as Manfred quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

A whooshing sound followed by a silent thump seemed to fill the ears of Ernesto as he and Adahy found themselves sitting in the backyard of his safehouse watching closely as Task loaded a fresh arrow into his Quiver and fired it into the head of a dummy that was hanging from a tree.

"He's really skilled with that." Ernesto let out earning a nod from Task.

"He's been doing that since he was a kid. His grandfather always told him he wouldn't be seen as a real warrior until he was perfect with it." Adahy stated to the surprise of Ernesto. "He's good but he won't see it that way." He added.

"Self-criticism is the best medicine for improving." Ernesto let out while watching as Task fired another arrow that quickly embedded into the chest of dummy. "How'd you get him back here?" he asked.

"He may not like what we did but we both need the money and your business enough for him to swallow his pride over it." Adahy replied.

"What you're doing is that important?" asked Ernesto. "I know the money you make goes back to the reservation and support everyone there but is it really enough that you have to sell your souls just to get it?" he added with a seriousness in his tone.

"When the fate and lives of everyone you grew up with and care about hangs in the balance than you learn that having a soul is pointless." Adahy added while watching Task fire another arrow into the dummy.

As the trio found themselves outside Miguel found himself inside cleaning his Pistol when Lady Joker walked into the safehouse with a serious look on her face.

"You okay chica?" he asked with genuine concern in his tone that seemed to go on deaf ears to the girl.

"Yes I'm still wondering why the hell we haven't hit those 4th Ward Pendejo's back after they shot up the place." She let out while Miguel nodded his head.

"Si mon we have a plan chica and we're working on something that will give us a better edge against them than last time." He let out causing her to let out a low growl.

"You've been saying that for a while now and I've yet to see results Cabron." She yelled out before storming off while Miguel lowered his head and sunk in his seat.

He still blamed himself for everything that happened to her and Angel. It all still weighed heavily on him, almost to the point where he contemplated doing the unthinkable.

 **Outside of New Arcadia**

It had only been a few minutes since the group had staved off their attackers with the help of Ana and Kyra's arrival and now most of them found themselves readying themselves for the coming assault that would soon be coming their way.

"Mind telling me how you knew where to find us?" asked Link as he watched Mark, Lee, Jimmy, Echo, and Thire put on new sets of bulletproof vest and loaded fresh magazine and slugs into their weapons while Tup, Jesse, Samuel, and Hardcase did the same.

"You're really asking how I was able to find you?" Ana asked with a slight smile while Link rolled her eyes.

"Point taken." He let out while Mark turned to Ana and started to question her.

"How'd you know we were being targeted you find out from Manny that we had guys coming after us?" the Creole asked.

"No and someone hacked Manfred's system." She let out to the shock of the entire group.

"Impossible nobody can get past his level of security that guys got more firewalls than the NSA." Lee let out with a raised brow.

"Well someone did and I'm guessing some of your enemies see opportunity." She let out while Mark loaded a fresh magazine into his Rifle.

"Then let them come." He stated before the sound of his cellphone ringing caught his attention and caused him to pull out the device and quickly notice that he was receiving a call from Manfred.

"Manny are you okay?" he asked.

"Not really we just survived an attack from the Dixie Mafia and are now we're on Avocado Street trying to get the Aryan Vanguard off our backs." Manny let out from his drivers seat while Davey and Eddy found themselves shooting from the back of the truck as Robbie clutched his shoulder. "And Robbie took one in the shoulder, he's losing a lot of blood as well." He added while Mark gave a low growl along with the others.

"Are they still chasing you now?" Mark asked before the sound of a windshield breaking caught his attention as Manfred ducked his head down along with Davey and Eddy as an Aryan Vanguard member armed with a Mini Uzi hung from the window of a truck and fired a barrage of rounds at the truck.

"I think that answered your question." Manny let out while Mark rubbed his lips in anger.

"Alright Manny listen carefully. I want you to turn the truck around and drive down Willard Blvd until you reach the Cul-de-Sac on Rethink Ave. Lay low there until we come to get you." Mark stated.

"Alright but I don't think that solves our Vanguard Problem." Manny let out.

"That's covered as well now head that way now." Mark let out just as Ana noticed a red dot appear on the forehead of Marcus.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled out as she pushed Mark to the ground just as a shot was fired that sailed over the head of Mark and caused the others to spring into action as Jimmy and Kyra both turned their guns on a man who was using the treeline for cover.

"I got him." Jimmy yelled out as he pulled the trigger four times on his M14 Rifle and struck the tree with each shot but the sheer force of two of the rounds were easily able to go through the weak timber and pierce the man on the otherside who fell back with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Motherfuckers just killed Junior fuck they asses up." Yelled a new voice followed by a barrage of rounds that came from the treeline and caused everyone to duck for cover.

"I don't think we're dealing with any more cousin fuckers brother." Lee let out while ducking his head down along with Mark who looked to the treeline and noticed a man of Mexican American descent with a black beanie with a star on the top of it, a black t-shirt, red shorts, and red shoes.

"Condados?" he asked with a raised brow before noticing another man of Mexican American descent with a silver grill shooting at them. "You motherfuckers gonna pay for trying to fuck us over son." He yelled out while Mark took a look around and noticed that they were somewhat surrounded.

"Any bright ideas boss?" asked Samuel as Mark looked to Ana and noticed her reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a Smoke Grenade.

"Cover me!" she let out while Mark nodded his head.

"Cover Ana and while they're distracted make your way to the cars." Mark let out to the anger of Hardcase.

"We can't be running?" he yelled out.

"I don't think it's running if they're gonna be chasing us afterwards." Link let out as Mark looked to Lee, Jimmy, Thire, and Echo and nodded his head at each of them who simply returned the gesture.

"COVERING FIRE!" the Creole yelled out before jumping up in a firing position and letting off a barrage of rounds along with Lee, Jimmy, Thire, and Echo who managed to strike down the man with the grill with a shot that blew off his lower jaw while another man dressed in white and black was hit three times in the chest and again in the head. His spilled blood soon quickly started to cover his shirt and forever dye it pink.

This display caused two Condados to turn their heads and look at the scene before one of them was hit in the back of the head by a powerful 5.56 Round that literally "Took a little off his top."

With the BSU members providing covering fire Ana saw her chance and quickly jumped from cover and pulled the pin on her Smoke Grenade before tossing it at the treeline than watching as it exploded and a cloud of red smoke started to surround their attackers.

"You had to go red?" asked Kyra earning a slight smile from Ana.

"Alright let's move!" Mark yelled out as the group rose to their feet and started to run back towards their cars with Mark hopping into his Duke with Link and Echo while Ana slid into her car with Kyra, and Lee, Thire, and Hardcase jumping in Lee's Dominator and, Jimmy, Jesse, Samuel, and Tup splitting up and jumping into his truck.

"Don't damage my baby brother." Mark let out while looking to Link who hopped into the drivers seat and started his Duke while he took the passenger side and Echo took the back seat and fired from their weapons from their positions at the men Condados who were still blanketed in the smoke.

"Hang on!" Ana said as she slammed her foot on her gas petal and sent her Ocelot F620 flying out of the swamps with Lee's Dominator following then Mark's Duke, and Jimmy's truck.

"I think we might have lost them." Said Tup before the back window of Jimmy's truck was blown out raining glass onto Tup's back and cutting into his right arm as they noticed seven vehicles following after them with armed Condados firing out the windows.

"You piece of shit you had to say something didn't you." Jimmy yelled out. "That's gonna take a fucking arm and leg to get fixed." He added with anger in his tone as he lifted up his M14 and fired off three shots at the first car that bounced off the hood of the car and only caused the gangsters to return fire again.

"Damn!" said Mark as he looked back and watched as Jimmy shot a Condado armed with a Mini Uzi in the head and splatter his brains over the side of the car before falling out the passenger side window and leaving a red streak on the pavement while another Condado in the backseat of an all-red Baller armed with an M16 fired out the window and managed to blow out another window as Jimmy ducked for cover only to find his forehead was split open and his vision was now somewhat blurred from the blood in his eyes.

"Link drop back, Jimmy's taking a pounding back there." Mark ordered to the shock of Echo.

"What makes you think we'll fair any better?" he asked just as Link stepped on the brakes and Mark loaded a fresh magazine into his CM901 Assault Rifle.

"Because you're sitting in a car that's got over eight thousand dollars worth of bulletproof metal, off-road tires, a heavily armored muffler, transmission, and gas tank." Mark yelled out with a sick smile as he slid his torso out the passenger side window of the car and fired off several shots that struck the driver in the Baller in the head, chest, and stomach and causing the masked man in the passenger seat to grab the wheel to keep the vehicle steady but what he failed to stop was the dead driver from slamming his foot down on the gas petal and sending the SUV accelerating and flying past the truck before slamming into a tree on the side of the road.

"Thanks for the save." Jimmy yelled out from the driver's seat as he and Link raced alongside each other.

"At the next exit I want you to take it and head to Manfred and the others." Mark yelled out as loud as he could pass the gunfire.

"I won't leave you brother." Jimmy shouted back.

"I'm not giving you the option brother so get ready." Mark yelled out before turning his Rifle back on the approaching vehicles and went to grab the trigger for his Grenade Launcher attachment only to stop as realization hit him.

He only had one explosive and right now wasn't the best time to use it. The Creole then quickly took his hand of Launcher and back on the side of his Rifle where he went back to unloading round after round at the Condados who weren't giving up their attack as the group watched as three more cars came from out of the woods and quickly replaced the lost ones.

"Dump on them motherfuckers." The driver of a car yelled out as the passenger hopped out of the window of the vehicle and fired an AK-47 Assault Rifle at the back of Jimmy's truck putting holes in the vehicle and blowing out one of the back tires causing a loud sputtering sound as Jimmy fought to keep control of the vehicle while Mark, Link, Lee, Echo, Thire, and Hardcase looked on in shock.

"BRACE YOURSELVES." Jimmy yelled out as he slammed on brakes but this only seemed to cause the truck to turn on its side before flipping over and rolling onto the middle of the road while Link, Lee, and Ana each slammed on brakes and came to a halt in a circle around the overturned truck.

"Get them out of there." Mark yelled out as he took a firing stance with Lee, Thire, Hardcase, and Kyra and fired on the approaching Condados while Link, Echo, and Ana pulled Jimmy, Tup, Samuel, and Jesse from the wreckage.

"Son of a bitch!" Samuel yelled out as Ana noticed that he took a bullet in the right leg while Jimmy climbed out the broken window with blood still leaking from his forehead and now blood leaking from his mouth after he split his lip in the crash.

"I'm alright!" Jimmy yelled out in anger as he forced himself on his feet with his M14 in his hands. He seemed to be the most unaffected as the group pulled out Tup who was left unconscious with a head injury and Jesse who had a piece of glass stuck in his back.

"Shit!" Lee yelled out as he ducked for cover behind his Dominator just as a Condado wearing a red do-rag under a black hat and carrying an M4 unloaded in his direction and put several holes in the door of his car and blew out the windows.

"You're paying for that with your life you piece of shit!" Lee yelled out as loud as he could before jumping up with his Tactical Mossberg 500 already cocked and unloaded a slug that hit the man square in the center of his chest and sent him flying back with a piece of his rib actually launching out of his chest and barely missing the next guy who was hit twice in the liver by Thire who was dual-wielding his two USP .45's.

"We can't hold like this forever brother." He yelled out looking to Mark who was loading a fresh magazine into his Rifle.

"You're right!" the Creole let out with a low growl before he snapped back into reality and barked another order. "Alright listen up this is where we split up." He yelled out to everyone's confusion.

"Link take Thire, Echo, and get Jimmy and the others out of here and to Manfred and the others. Me and Lee are gonna lure them away." He yelled out.

"I can still fight!" Jimmy yelled out again with rage in his tone.

"I know you can and I'm gonna need you later, but right now just go and get patched up." Mark yelled out as the group heard another loud scream and watched as Echo was knocked back with a bullet wound in his right arm.

"Can we get out of here now." He yelled out as he clutched his bullet wound before Kyra ran over and noticed that it was a clean through and through. "They're getting more tenacious." She yelled out.

"You have field medic training you think you can keep them alive on the way?" Mark asked earning a nod from the Afro-Britain woman.

"I can handle that." She let out as Mark, Lee, Ana, and Thire provided covering fire for the group as Link, Hardcase, and Kyra loaded them into Lee's Dominator.

"I don't think all of them are gonna be able to squeeze in there…without bleeding on my seats." Lee yelled out with anger in his tone as he loaded more shells into his Shotgun before cocking it.

"Price of driving a sports car brother." Mark yelled out. "Besides they need speed and you got the most of it." He added.

"Yeah while she's sitting on a piece of Italian Muscle." Lee yelled back before looking to Ana who took the head off a Condado with relative ease before shooting another three times in the chest.

"I'll buy you a new car, so just shut up and shoot!" Ana yelled out as Lee jumped from cover and shot a Condado in the leg causing him to fall backwards and land on his shoulder with enough force to break his collarbone as he hit the asphalt. "All of you aren't going to fit in Lee's so you can take mine just don't scratch my paint." She added.

"We're loaded." Link yelled out as he climbed into Lee's drivers seat while Samuel, Tup, Kyra were in the back seat as Jimmy, Thire, and Echo slid into Ana's car.

"I guess I'm with you guys and the fun part then ha." Hardcase yelled out with a slight smile.

"You wanted action you're about to get it." Mark yelled out as he, Lee, Ana, and Hardcase jumped in Mark's Duke with the IAA Agent in the driver's seat and putting the vehicle in reverse so that they could cover the others.

No sooner had they jumped in their cars though the remaining Condados seem to do the same as they prepared to follow the group.

"Alright go!" Thire yelled as he slammed on the gas pedal and sent Lee's Dominator's flying while Ana's Ocelot brought up the rear.

"Keep them off me." Ana yelled out as she slammed on Mark's gas petal and sent the muscle car flying forward with the Condados shooting at them as they went by.

"Get those sons of bitches!" a Condado yelled out as he fired three shots from is Pistol at the fleeing car before climbing into a dark blue Tornado while the others jumped into their cars and followed the group.

As the group noticed the next exit coming up Ana quickly went wide eyed as she noticed that they were about to pull up on a tanker truck that was a few yards in front of them. This caused somewhat of a half-smile to form across her face as an idea ran past her head.

"These motherfuckers aren't giving up and I like it." Hardcase yelled out as he fired off eight shots and managed to hit a Condado in the chest and watched him try to rest his torso on the top of the car while his blood leaked from the sunroof onto the men inside the car.

"Shit!" Lee yelled out as he threw down his Shotgun and picked up Thire's MP5 Submachine Gun and fired off six shots out the window that struck a tire and sent the car swerving off the road and into a ditch that was filled with water from the rainy-day prior.

"Shotgun Mary needs range now." Ana yelled out with a slight smile.

"Forget you." Lee yelled back while Ana chuckled.

"Mark I think it's time for you to use that Grenade Launcher." she let out causing the Roman to turn his head and notice the tanker truck in front of them.

"Get me close, I don't want to kill the driver." Mark yelled out as Ana gave a slight chuckle.

"I love your humanity." She let out as Mark prepped his Grenade Launcher just as Ana started to come up alongside the truck.

"That's gonna make a big bang." Said Hardcase with a sick smile.

"NOW!" Mark yelled out as Ana slammed into the side of the truck as hard as Mark's Duke would allow and watched as the youngest Roman.

"Yanky ass road hogs I'm tired of this shit." He yelled out before turning his head and noticing an African American male pointing a Rifle at his head.

"Detach the damn tanker or I'll blow your hat off." Mark yelled out causing the driver to lift his hands to the air before following his command as he pulled a lever and detached the tanker.

This sight drew a smile from Mark and the others as they watched the truck bed fly forward at incredible speeds after letting go of its added weight while the tanker slowed itself in the middle of the road. Ana then proceeded to slam into the side of the tanker causing it to swerve so that it would turn horizontal and putting fear in the hearts of everyone as they thought about the tanker going up in an explosion that would more than likely kill them all.

"Easy with that." Lee yelled out as the group noticed that the first wave of Condados vehicles were speeding towards the tanker with enough speed that they could barely stop themselves.

"NOW MARK!" Ana yelled out causing Mark to shoulder his Rifle and quickly squeeze his Grenade Launcher and fire a projectile in the direction of the tanker truck.

 **BOOOM!**

That was the best way to describe the resulting aftermath as Mark, Lee, Hardcase, and Ana looked on with the orange fires painting their faces as a mushroom cloud of black and orange quickly engulfed the road and took five of the Condados vehicles with it as it scorched the earth and left an ear ringing explosion that the group may have left a few of them who survived deaf and disoriented.

The group even caught sight of metal from the cars flying and falling from the skies including the side view mirror or what was left of it after the explosion shattered the glass as well as half the object.

"We should get going." Mark let out as Ana nodded her head before driving off as the flames started to damper down and the group noticed that three of the cars were completely engulfed in flames and the men inside them were fighting to put the flames out while two more cars were blown off the road and to the side.

What made them all go wide eyed though was the sight of four Condados who had gotten out of the burning car and were now running around trying to put the flames on their bodies out. The sight of them seemed to freeze up the surviving Condados as they watched their brothers in arm flay about and scream at the top of their lungs as the fire ate away at their skin.

One member seemed the smartest for he remembered the stop, drop, and roll technique but the fire was too strong and all he seemed to be doing was peeling his skin off against the asphalt.

"That won't hold them off for long." Lee let out with a hint of disgust in his tone.

"Assuming that's not all of them." Ana added while Mark nodded his head.

"I know, but I have an idea that should get us another ally in this fight whether they want to help us or not." Mark let out to the confusion of the group.

"Takes us to Metra." He ordered earning more confused looks from the group.

 **17** **th** **Ward, New Arcadia**

"STEP ON IT MANNY!" Davey yelled out as he and Eddy found themselves ducking from bullets AV members hung out the windows of five cars and fired on them with automatic weapons and blew more holes into their truck with one striking Davey in the right butt cheek and causing his to scream like a bat out of hell.

"I'm pushing her as fast as I can brother." Manny shot back with anger in his tone. "We're almost there just keep ducking."

"You're not the one with a bullet in the ass." Davey yelled back as Eddy layed on top of him and shielded him from the coming barrage as Manfred made a quick turn down a street that only led down a Cul-de-Sac that all of them knew was a one-way street.

"Okay we're here-." Started Robbie before the sound of both of his back tires exploding caught all of their attention as the back of the truck hit the ground hard and caused sparks to fly as it slammed into a street light on the side of the road with enough force to leave it shaking back and forth and causing the air bags to deploy knocking back both Manny and Robbie who both wanted to rest their heads on the soft cushion as their blood started to stain them white.

As reality started to return to them they quickly caught the sound of car doors slamming, feet stomping, guns cocking in their direction. This caused both Davey and Eddy to lift their blood covered stained heads and notice that the AV members had lined up in a firing squad and were now pointing their guns directly at them.

"Damnit!" Eddy said as he licked the blood that was leaking from his lips before wiping away the blood that was staining his forehead letting out a low cough as the smell of gunpowder covered his body.

"You boys held out well, but now it's time to end this shit." Said a tall Caucasian man with long blonde hair that was covered in white supremacist tattoos as he looked at the truck with a smile as Davey and Eddy looked at him with blurry eyes while Manfred and Robbie looked back to catch sight of him.

"Light them up!" he yelled out causing the group to close their eyes in anticipation of their coming deaths. Then the sound of gunfire came and somewhat engulfed them but to their shock none of them seemed to be getting hit and when it ended they all heard a loud scream as they each lifted their heads and watched as ten gang members started to walk from behind the houses in the Cul-De-Sac with AK-47 Assault Rifles in each of their arms.

Then to their surprise they watched as a familiar African American woman started to make her way over to the downed bodies and stop in front of the man who was doing the talking. He had taken two bullets in the chest and another five in both of his legs as he looked up at her with blood leaking out of his mouth as he watched her pull back the slide on a Glock 19 in her hands.

"Wrong turn." Courtney let out as she fired a single shot into the man's head and splattering a few drops of blood on her dark blue jeans and black t-shirt that they all knew would leave a permanent stain as she turned to face the BSU member with no real emotion in her eyes as she walked over to the truck and stopped in front of them.

"Get them out!" she said before watching as the Balla members moved to the truck and started to carry out each of the BSU members who couldn't help but to send looks back at the group.

 **Liddell**

The sound of typing seemed to be the only Gwen could here as she found herself sitting alone in her apartment typing up a new article for the paper. She had recently taken up a job as a journalist for the Louisiana Dated. They didn't get many readers but she never found herself short on a check especially since it was a job for the state.

She must have been typing for what felt like hours though as she felt her stomach start to growl before and decided that it was probably the best time for her to go out and have lunch. With that she quickly grabbed her car keys and started to make her way out of the building and downstairs where she noticed the doormen Todd talking with four men of Mexican descent.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't just let you in here without someone signing you in." he let out to the anger of the men.

"Maybe you didn't hear us clearly but we're friends of Ms. Gwen Roman and would like to go up and see her." The lead man let out in a thick Mexican accent and a Z tattoo on the back of his neck to the shock and confusion of Gwen whom they failed to notice was slowly starting to walk past them.

"And I'm sorry but I can't do that." He let out to the man's frustration.

"And I'm tired of hearing that." He let out before pulling out a Pistol and firing a single shot into the head of Todd that caused Gwen to jump in fear as she noticed the bullet wound in the head of Todd while his blood and brain matter was splattered on the flower picture behind him.

"Hey that's her." Yelled one of the men causing Gwen to go wide eyed as she noticed the men looking at her with anger in their eyes. With the sight of Todd still burned in her head she quickly ran out of the building with the men giving chase after her. Many of them didn't know it but Gwen ran track in Junior and High School so she was almost easily able to put some distance between herself and the gunmen.

That distance though was soon met as the man with the gun fired a single shot that whizzed over head and caused her to slow down in her stride before quickly turning a corner in fear as he fired off two more shots in her direction.

"Get that puta." He yelled out as they turned a corner and watched as Gwen ran through the back door of a restaurant and started making her way pass the chefs and waiters with some of them dropping their food and plates as she sped past them and out of the kitchen as the men came through and started questioning people on her where she went.

It was until a man in a chef's hat pointed in her direction and the group of gunmen followed after her as she ran out the front door of the restaurant and started to circle the block with the men following after her as she ran into the parking garage that was right across from her building.

The building was dark so none of them could see each other, only hear the others foots steps. With that in mind Gwen quickly found herself moving to hide behind a car while the men stopped in their tracks and started to speak to each other in Spanish. She wasn't fluent in the language as she was with French but she got the general message they were giving as she watched them split up and start to search the parking garage.

"Hey you can't be in here." Yelled out a security guard for the building but before he could say anything else he was forever silenced as the lead man drew his pistol and shot him once in the head with a point blank shot to the head.

"Oh god oh god." She said as she slowly started to creep down a row of cars in her quest of getting to her own while the men searched each car with Gwen who had to roll under one just to get to safety as one of the men moved to look at the row of cars.

"Oh god!" she let out with tears in her eyes as she noticed the feet of one man as he approached her location before moving on.

As they started to make their way around the parking garage Gwen found herself rolling from under the car and making her way out the front of the building only to run face to face with one of the men. He was a somewhat slim man of Mexican descent with dark brown skin and bright brown eyes and shaved head.

"Hey!" he yelled out before moving to pull his gun on her but before he could fire a shot Gwen rushed him and managed to get him from firing his shot at her. He then gave her a quick punch to the side of the head that left her staggering but she quickly shot it off and gave him a sharp kick between the legs that left him doubling over in pain and with his momentary stunned state she quickly grabbed his gun and started to run away as fast as her legs would take her.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of grunting seemed to be what caught Felix off-guard as he walked pass the kitchen and noticed Loka trying to grab something from the top shelf but finding it rather difficult while in her chair.

At first the man of Quechan descent wanted to step in and help her but instead he decided to watch her. He knew she would get angry at him if he did step in to help her because it denied her the independence she wanted so much of.

As he continued to watch her for about two to three minutes he was then caught off-guard by a loud crashing sound as Loka fell out of her chair and on the tiled floor with a loud thump.

"Shit!" she yelled out with anger in her tone as she started to pound the floor as hard as she could before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her and lift her up.

"I got you." Said Felix as he moved to set her back down in her chair only to be stopped as she slapped him away.

"I can do this myself." She let out with anger in her tone as she moved to pull herself back into her chair while Felix looked at her with a seriousness in his eyes.

"You know you don't have to do this alone." He replied causing her to let out a loud scoff. "I want to help you Loka."

"Idiota if you want to help me then go put a bullet in the man who put me in this chair because that would put me at peace." She yelled out while Felix looked away from her in anger. "Oh right he's your Carnale you're not gonna do that."

"How can you say that shit when I've been here helping all of you wage a war against Mark." He let out.

"You've helped up, but when it comes down to actually killing him will you be there fighting and helping us or will you be on the sideline just waiting to see how it played out." She yelled back causing Felix to go silent as he bit his tongue after hearing her.

"Mark was…my friend, I'm not afraid to admit that, but with all of the hurt we've caused each other these last few months. I know there's no going back for him or me." He let out with a hint of anger in his tone. "I chose all of you over him, I chose you over the guy who got me to where I am. I think that says a lot about me and if you can't see it then to hell with you." He added causing the Chola to go silent for a few seconds before watching as Felix moved to turn his back on her and start to head for the door.

"Wait-." She started causing Felix to turn his head and look back at her with a serious look in his eyes that soon faded as he noticed the saddened look in her own.

Before the duo could say anything to the other though the sound of gunshots in the distance seemed to catch all of them by surprise as Felix found himself springing into action as he ran out the front door and noticed Miguel, Ernesto, Task, and Adahy running down the street.

"What happened?" he yelled out with concern in his tone.

"We're gonna go see." Adahy yelled back as Felix moved to follow after them as they made their way down the street and quickly noticed that one of their Soldados was lying dead on his mothers' front porch with five gunshot wounds to his chest while the woman stood over him screaming as loud as her lungs could.

"What happened?" Ernesto yelled out as a Pee-Wee gangster approached him with a saddened look in his eyes.

"Somebody just came through spraying." He replied earning confused looks from the group before another wave of gunfire caused them to drop for cover as they looked up and noticed a convoy of five vehicles rolling up and men of Mexican descent jump out of each vehicle with guns in their hands and begin to unload on the crowd of people.

"Fuck these motherfuckers up." Yelled out a Condado with a Pistol as he fired off several shots in the direction of Ernesto and Miguel who dove for cover behind the car in front of the home while Felix and Task moved around the side of the house for cover.

"Condados?" Miguel said in confusion as he and Ernesto sent each other looks before Ernesto lifted his head and noticed that the mother of the dead man had taken a bullet in the head and was now lying dead on top of him.

"How'd they'd find out where we were?" Miguel added as Ernesto continued to look at the dead woman with wide eyes before a feeling of rage passed over him.

"It doesn't matter let's just, but let's show them why even outside of New Austin they still can't fuck with us." Ernesto yelled out as he drew his .44 Magnum stood up and fired a well-placed shot that hit a Condado in his right eye and then watched him fall back and hit the ground hard.

"Fucking Azz-Takers." A Condado yelled out as he fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of Ernesto before letting out a loud shriek as he turned around to grab at a wound in his back only for everyone to notice that he had an arrow sticking out of him.

"Wrong place wrong time." Task let out as he pulled back the string on his quiver and fired another arrow that finished the man off with a shot to the eye.

"Can't you use a gun like everyone else." Adahy yelled out as he fired three rounds from his pistol in the direction of a Condado who quickly jumped for cover behind a car just as a dark blue Tornado pulled up and quickly came to screeching halt at the end of the street.

"Backups here." Felix yelled out as he watched five Azteca's step out of the car, with one moving in a hurry to the trunk and the others laying down covering fire for him as he popped the trunk and revealed an arsenal of weapons which he quickly started tossing to the Cholos.

"Senor!" the Peewee Gangster yelled out as he tossed Ernesto an MP5 Submachine, then Miguel an M16A2 Assault Rifle. The father and son duo then quickly layed down a barrage of covering fire for Felix, Task, and Adahy forcing the Condados behind their cars.

"Jefe!" the Peewee yelled out as he tossed Ernesto a Hand Grenade to Ernesto that the Onda member easily caught one handed before pulling the pin and tossing it in the direction of the first Condados vehicle and then watching with a smile as the resulting explosion blew away five Condados and leaving a bloody smear on the side of the road as one man was slid across the pavement on his back with enough force that the hard asphalt tore through his clothing and cut deep into his flesh.

"Holy shit!" said Felix before he was almost hit on the side of the head by Adahy who tossed him his P226 Assault Rifle.

"Don't get squeamish, start laying these pieces of shit out." Adahy yelled out as he fired a barrage of rounds from his AK-47 Assault Rifle and struck down two more Condados while Task let another one of his arrows fly and struck a man who was shooting from the behind a car door in the neck and then watching as his blood started to pour and stain the ground.

"They've called in for backup!" Miguel yelled out as the group noticed three more car loads of gangsters starting to make their way into the neighborhood just as four more car loads of Azteca members also entered the fray.

While this was happening Mark, Lee, Hardcase, and Ana found themselves sitting in Mark's Duke that was stealthily parked alongside a house where the neither the battling Azteca's or Condados noticed them.

"To say you wouldn't kill that driver yet you would gun down a man in front of his own mother makes me question your humanity Marcus." Ana let out while Mark gave a low growl.

"Scold me later, we needed the distraction and this way we can kill two birds with one stone." He let out with little emotion. "It won't be long before the Vagos and Marabunta show up to assist Ernesto. The Condados will be cleared out and hopefully they will do enough damage to the three gangs that'll make them less of a pain in the ass for us." He stated while Lee nodded his head.

"And since it's not us we don't break the truce." The Chinese man let out as Mark started up his car and processed to drive away from the neighborhood while the Condados and the Azteca's continued to trade shots with each other with the Condados facing heavy losses but still managing to put a dent in the Azteca's as Ernesto loaded his .44 Magnum before looking up and noticing that the Peewee gangster who had arrived with the others had taken a round in the throat and was now lying on the ground dead.

The group then watched as a grey jeep pulled up behind the Condado vehicle and then watch with mixed looks as a muscular man of Mexican descent with a shaved head and wearing all black jumped from the back of the truck armed with an M4A1 Assault Rifle with a Grenade Launcher attached to the underbarrel and a belt of Grenades for the Launcher wrapped around his chest.

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" Ernesto yelled out as the man fired a single Grenade from the launcher then watched as it slammed into the side of the dark blue Tornado that had arrived earlier and took the four remaining Azteca's out in the resulting explosion while also leaving Miguel, Ernesto, Task, Adahy, and Felix stunned and disoriented.

 **New Arcadia General Hospital**

Silence that seemed to be the only thing Alison could hear as she found herself sitting on the edge of her bed with her head looking down at the floor as she thought about the youngest Roman. He'd left a few hours ago but the way he left her seemed to have a lasting impact.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry. Those thoughts were soon interrupted though by the sound of scurrying feet and yells from outside her door as she lifted her head and noticed doctors running around the hospital floor frantically as patients were wheeled in left and right.

As she looked around the floor she quickly caught two of the nurses, one of African American descent and the other Caucasian with short blonde hair, talking amongst each other and started to listen in on their conversation.

"Jesus from what they say this is a lot worse than that gang shooting on those projects in the third." The Caucasian woman let out.

"It's so fucking bad Arcadia West had to send some of them here and to the Damage Center." The African American woman let out as Alison then turned to a television and noticed a news report that was broadcasting.

" _Another bloody hour in New Arcadia that seems to just be getting bloodier. This morning started off with a massive gang shooting involving gangsters from the 17_ _th_ _Ward and members of both the Dixie Mafia and Aryan Vanguard that left over twenty people dead. A mere hours later a shots fired report led to the discovery of another gun battle involving the Dixie Mafia and Aryan Vanguard that left another thirty dead, and a highway shooting that with the New Austin based Prison Gang the Condados dead."_

" _Police are ruling this as the result of the ensuing gang war, but many people are willing to call this a mass suicide amongst the gangs-."_ The reported started while Alison put her hand over her mouth as she thought about Mark and the others without realizing she was being watched by an all-to-familiar man.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to the Rethink Cul-De-Sac wasn't long Kyra, Link, and the others as they pulled their car up in front the house on the middle of the street where they noticed five African American men standing out front with angry expression on their faces as they moved to grab their guns.

"Whoa it's just us." Link said as he climbed out of the car with Kyra and Thire while the men moved to help them take out the wounded Jimmy, Samuel, Tup, and Jesse then take them into the house where they noticed Eddy and Manfred talking with Courtney.

"Brothers you're safe." Said Link as he moved to slap hands with Eddy and Manfred before looking around and noticing that Robbie and Davey weren't with them.

"Where are Davey and Robbie?" asked he asked with worry in his tone.

"Your Dominican friend took a bullet in the arm and the other white boy took one in the shoulder and his ass." Courtney stated causing the group to look at her closely. "My homegirl live here and she a nurse, so they in good hands. She can even look after the rest of them." She added earning a nod from Link.

"We appreciate that." Link let out while Courtney merely nodded her head.

"Just let Mark know that we need to talk." She stated before the sound of a car screeching outside caught all their attention.

"I think you're gonna get to tell him that yourself." Link stated as he Manfred, Eddy, Kyra, and Thire made their way outside the house and noticed Mark, Lee, Ana, and Hardcase stepping out of the car with relieved looks in their eyes.

"Glad you're still in one piece brother." Said Mark as he moved to greet Manfred and Eddy who nodded their heads.

"Come on you know better than to doubt us, we've been doing this long enough now." Eddy let out while Mark chuckled before patting him on the shoulder.

The Creole then quickly noticed Courtney standing in the doorway of the building then stepping her way out with a serious look on her face as she started to approach Mark.

"Courtney, I-." he started before the familiar rat tat tat tat of gunfire caught his attention followed by a hard force as he was struck three times in the back and knocked to the ground by the force of the bullets as everyone turned their heads and noticed three more car loads of Condados coming their way.

"I thought we gave those assholes the slip. How did they find us that fast?" Thire asked with anger in his voice.

"We can ask them after we kill most of them." Mark yelled out as he lifted himself up while feeling the heat of the bullets as they tore into his bulletproof vest.

"TAKE UM OUT!" the Creole yelled out as he and the others got into firing positions and started to barrage the vehicles forcing the Condados inside to hop out of their cars and engage them lead for lead.

"You fuckers are too easy!" Hardcase yelled out as he shot down two Condados on his own before needing to reload while Mark watched as Courtney fired off three shots from her Pistol that hit another twice in the chest and once in the neck.

He then shifted his focus to Ana who had shot another in the leg before finishing him off with a headshot that left his brains splattered across the side of his car and forever staining the vehicle.

"That's it let um have it we've got them on the ropes." Mark yelled out before a loud screeching sound caught all their attentions and caused them to look up and notice a light brown jeep making its way in their direction before coming to a screeching halt behind the Condados vehicle.

"Holy shit!" Manfred yelled as the group noticed that the jeep was filled with four men of Mexican descent who were each carrying M4A1 Assault Rifles, bulletproof vest, baseball caps, and boots. In a way they gave off the image of many members of Merryweather Security but instead of flying the logo of Merryweather many of them had the letter Z tattooed on the side of their necks.

"ZEROES!" Kyra yelled out as both she, Link, Mark, and Lee went wide eyed at the sight of the men.

"This just got more interesting!" Ana added as one man jumped from the side of the jeep and tossed a Hand Grenade in the direction of the group.

 **Liddell**

The sound of loud rap music blasting through a stereo seemed to be the only thing Hakeem Roman could hear as he found himself rapping in his studio in Downtown Liddell with a smile on his face while his so-called entourage of six people watched him "flow".

"Alright that was good H." let out a heavy-set African American man in designer shades from behind the glass of the studio room as he watched Hakeem pull off his headphones and smile at him.

"Shit I know it was great it was written by the King of Louisiana himself." Hakeem declared before looking to his girlfriend who also smiled at him. He couldn't help but look at the Puerto Rican woman and lick his lips as he took in the sight of the dark blue dress shirt she wore that left her cleavage exposed.

"Alright let's take it from the top again then." The heavy set man started as Hakeem moved to put on his headphones though he was taken off-guard by the sound of the door being kicked open and watched as five men of Mexican descent ran into the room.

"Hey you can't be up in here-." Started the heavy set man before the lead man lifted up a Sawn-Off Shotgun and fired a single slug that struck the man in the center of the chest and caused him to fall back in the chair.

"This also caused the two women and four men in the group to also scream before they were lit up as well in front of Hakeem who could do nothing other than watch in horror as the lead man moved over to Alana and grabbed her by the hair before slamming her head on the glass.

"Hakeem!" she said with fear in her heart as the man lifted his Pistol and pointed it to the back of her head.

"HAKEEM!" she yelled out as he squeezed the trigger and blew her brains all over the glass while Hakeem looked on in horror.

 **3** **rd** **Ward**

The sound of loud shouting seemed to be the only thing that was being heard within the 3rd Ward as Maurice and Marrick Roman found themselves sitting in their living room watching as the Los Santos Panic play the Liberty City Penetrators in basketball.

Both father and son were both cheering at the moment as the Penetrators were leading the game and talking amongst each other as Yolanda entered the room and eyed both men with a serious look on her face.

"So this how you two niggas want to spend your day when there's shit that needs to be done?" she asked earning a roll of the eyes from Maurice.

"What you talking about now woman?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Them fucking Mexicans took a shot at your son and that shit been unanswered for a week and from what I see Joe and that fucking African nigga are still walking around." she yelled out.

"And we're gonna handle it." He yelled back earning a louder response from Yolanda that caused Marrick to roll his eyes before making his way out of the living room and onto the front porch where he was quickly noticed by a short African American man with frame glasses and buck teeth.

"What's good Stanley." He let out before waving to the man who went to wave back before the sound of automatic gunfire ripped through the air like a life through butter.

As Marrick's eyes widened at the sound he quickly lifted his head and noticed a two dark blue Emperors and a Baller speed down the street before coming to a screeching halt in front of the house. Upon seeing them stop the middle born Roman quickly jumped over the railings of the front porch as he watched four men step out of the Baller armed with Assault Rifles and begin to fire upon the house shattering the windows, riddling the wooden walls with bullet holes, and forcing Maurice to knock Yolanda to the ground in order to shield her while a bullet grazed his right arm in the process.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed out while Yolanda looked over his shoulder wound.

"Nigga that's just a scratch get yo ass up and start shooting." She yelled out while Marrick, who was still taking cover beside the house, reached into the back of his pants and pulled out to M9A1 Beretta's. He'd been carrying at least two guns with him since the last attack on him so he was well prepared for this fight with two guns and five magazines of ammo on him.

As he noticed a man of Puerto Rican descent start to lower his M16A2 Assault Rifle he struck with the quickness of snake and fired off two shots from both guns that struck the man dead in the center of his chest and knocking him back before firing another two shots another more dark skinned Puerto Rican man once in the leg before hitting him again in the stomach.

"Get that motherfucker." Yelled out an African American man in dark blue who was with the group as he lifted up his AK-74U Assault Rifle and fired a barrage of rounds at Marrick who returned fire and shattered the glass of a window on a car, then firing off three more shots that dropped another man.

"Yeah motherfucker." The Roman let out as he fired off three more rounds that hit one man in the leg and caused him to tumble downward before the others sent a wave of rounds his way that forced him to roll to cover behind the house before crawling underneath it to avoid the shots.

Upon crawling under the house though Marrick started to regret it as he looked up and noticed the wooden floorboards were covered in a rather thick spider web, there was a heavy amount of trash underneath it, even a few lost toys from his childhood. Still though he knew he had to push on because just a few feet away from him was a dark blue duffel bag that he knew was filled to the brim with the family's guns just for situations like this one.

"He's under the house shoot that motherfucker." Yelled out the lead Apostle as Marrick dropped to the ground as more bullets flew across his back and embedded themselves in the wood.

"Get your ass out there." Yolanda yelled out to her husband as she watched Maurice pull out his cellphone and start dialing for his youngest son.

"The fuck!" Marrick yelled out as he felt something bite into his shoe covered foot and looked down to notice that a rather large Possum biting into his shoes.

"MAN GET THE FUCK!" he yelled out trying to kick the animal and in the process turning himself over and looking up to notice a rather large spider hovering just over his head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Marrick screamed out before lifting his gun and firing a shot that hit the spider and went through the floor of the house startling both his mother and father with the latter still trying to call Marcus.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

"Take cover." Link yelled out as Ana sent her gaze to Mark and watched as he lifted his CM901 Assault Rifle and took up aim before firing five shots at the Grenade with one finally hitting it and forcing it to detonate mid-air. The resulting explosion didn't kill anyone but it did leave them startled and disoriented as Thire lifted up a middle finger at Mark.

"I forgot you could do that." Link let out while looking to Mark and notice him give a slight smile before taking aim and striking one Condado in the chest with a clean shot that knocked the man off his feet and sent him flying back.

"I hope that broke your goddamn neck." Lee yelled out with venom in his tone as he shot a Zero member in the chest, thanks to his vest though the slug didn't get much penetration but the force of the round did knock him back and cause him to hit his head on the side of his car.

"I LOVE THIS CITY!" Hardcase seemed to add as he shot down two more Condados before wounding a third with a shot to the stomach that left him falling and leaking blood on the pavement.

"Why is shit never easy." Eddy yelled out as he slammed a fresh magazine into his G36C Assault Rifle before laying down covering fire for Courtney as she and three more 17th Ward Gangster hit three more Condado members with one man being hit in the lung and beginning to cough and wheeze blood on the bullet case covered ground.

"Motherfuckers!" yelled out a Condado as he pumped his Shotgun and fired a single shot that hit one 17th Ward member in the leg and caused him to fall to the ground screaming before sending a slug in the direction of Courtney who was forced down into cover by Mark who quickly nodded to her before rolling from cover and managing to strike another Condado member in the chest.

"Hijo de Puta." Yelled out a Zero member with an M14 EBR as he lined Mark up in his sights but before he could fire the shot that would take the head off the youngest Roman he fell to the ground clutching his side as Ana fired a single shot from her Rifle that struck the man right in the liver and left him screaming his head off.

"Goodbye!" she let out before firing a final shot that caught him in the center of the head and sent his head jerking back in a painful motion that left one shocked before Kyra repeated the process and put one in his head.

"Fucking piece of shit!" yelled Mark as he and Lee turned their fire on the Zero members and watched as the remaining three men rolled to cover.

"Damnit I don't have a shot!" yelled out as they watched one man jump from cover and move to fire on the group before being hit once in the neck and falling with his hands on his throat.

"The fuck-." Both Creole and Chinese men started.

"HIGH GROUND MOTHERFUCKERS HIGH GROUND!" Jimmy yelled out from his position on roof of the house catching everyone by surprise as they watched him fire his M14 with increased accuracy from the elevation and strike down another member of the Zero's with relative ease despite his injuries.

"He's clearing the way for us." Mark yelled out before vaulting from cover with Lee and Thire in tow as the trio quickly unloaded on the remaining Condados who were left in a debacle of either being shot by the trio or Jimmy from above.

"Pinche-!" started the Zero member before he was shot in the thigh courtesy of Ana who quickly smiled at him before Kyra shot him in both of his arms and forced him to drop his gun while cursing in Spanish.

"We got a live one." Said Lee with a sick smile as he and Mark shot down the last Condado member with Thire shooting another in the leg and then moving to shoot him once in the head before being stopped by Ana.

"We finishing off this one?" asked Hardcase as he moved to stomp on the bullet wound of the injured Zero before Mark pulled him off him.

"Nah he's gonna tell us what we need to know." Mark replied as he grabbed the Zero member and slammed him back first against the side of the his car with his knife pressed to the man's throat.

"I know a little Spanish and my Chinese friend here is fluent so are you gonna be nice and tell us what we want to know or am I gonna have to get medieval?" Mark asked only for the Mexican National to respond by spitting in his face.

"Yeah!" Mark let out before taking his knife and dragging it across the man's face and in one motion slicing off a piece of his bottom lip in the process to the disgust of many of them. "I'm gonna pop your eyes out and put ice picks in your balls if you don't start speaking." He added while the man looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Don't waste your time on him Marcus." Ana let out to Mark's confusion as he watched her and Kyra move to the Condado Thire had shot in the leg. "Zeros torture their own so that they don't break over it so it'll be a while before you can get that guy to talk." She stated. "This one though-." She finished before eyeing the man and then stepping on his leg wound.

"You just saw what Mark is capable of, so if you don't start talking soon I'm gonna let him go medieval on you." She let out while the man cowered as he watched Mark plunge his knife into the top of the Cartel gunmen's head and before kicking him off his blade and knocking him away.

"Alright I'll talk." He said earning a slight smile from Ana as Mark and the other BSU members approached him.

"Why are you here and why are the fucking Zero's, Aryan Vanguard, and Dixie Mafia also after us?" Mark asked with venom in his tone.

"I don't know about them white boys dog, but you got enemies everywhere and them Zero's ain't forgive that shit you was doing to them in Mexico for Madrazo just like we didn't forget what you did to us at our drug deal." He let out while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Well how did you know where to find us?" Link asked.

"A text message we got a text message from an unknown number telling us where all of you lived, where you operated, and where your family lived-." He started before giving a violent scream as Mark stomped down hard on his injured leg.

"My family…did you go after my family?" Mark asked with venom in his tone as the group watched him eye the man with rage and venom and noticing the fear filled look in his eyes.

"Not your older brother Marrick and your parents, but the Zeros…they're going after your sister Gwen and Hakeem. They've probably gotten to them by now." He said causing everyone to turn their attention to Mark who gave the man an angry growl while the injured Condado went wide eyed at the sheer fury in Mark's eyes.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Mark yelled as he slammed the butt of the gun into the head of gangster to the shock of everyone watching as they took in the sight of Mark starting to pound into the skull and chest of the gangster with enough force to shatter his nose, break his ribs, split his lip, knock out a few teeth, and begin to convulse a large amount of blood.

"Awful lot of blood for a skinny guy." Hardcase let out while Lee looked in with anger in his eyes as Mark continued to beat the man until his face was literally a red splatter on the ground.

"Enough!" said Ana as she put her hand on the shoulder of Mark who turned to look at her with an angry expression on his face that soon faded as he noticed the calm look in her eyes.

"These motherfuckers are dead." He let out while Lee and the others each nodded their heads.

"Damn right brother." Jimmy added while Mark looked to the BSU members who each had looks of rage in their eyes.

"What would you have us do boss?" Thire asked with a seriousness in his tone as Mark gave an angry growl just as his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number that caused him to quickly answer it.

"What is it?" Mark let out.

" _Mark get your ass over here and take care of these Apostles shooting up our house."_ The voice of Maurice yelled out as Mark took his ear away from the phone just as it started to ring again from another familiar number that caused Mark's eyes to widen as he answered it.

"Gwen are you alright?" he let out earning the full attention of all the BSU members.

" _Mark…I need you."_ the female Roman let out with a whimper.

"I'm coming to get you where are you?" he asked with worry in his tone.

" _A parking garage in East Liddell, these guys…they've been chasing me all over the city and I don't know how they keep finding me."_ She let out while Mark gave a low growl only to be taken by surprise as Ana pulled the cellphone from the youngest Roman's hands.

"Listen to me Gwen, we're coming for you just know that but you need to hang up your phone and smash it. They're tracking you by your phone so you need to get rid of it now." The IAA Agent let out to the confusion of Gwen who started to yell something back only for Ana to hang up on her.

"Why'd you do that?" Mark asked with a hint of anger.

"She got the message, the longer she's on the phone the more danger she's in and the more danger you're in." Ana let out while Mark gave everyone a confused look. "The Condados, the Zeros, and the Aryan Vanguard…they aren't just finding us by coincidence or because they know where we live they tracking us by your phone Marcus." She let out to the surprise of everyone.

"But how I didn't let any near my phone." Mark shot back.

"Did you get a phone call this morning from an unknown number." Manfred asked causing Mark to go wide eyed as he remembered the first time his phone rang when he was with Alison.

"Damn it, so I gotta smash it." Mark let out while moving to pull out his cellphone.

"No, maybe we can use it to our advantage." Ana let out while Mark gave her a confused look. "We know they're coming now, so we can be better prepared for it." Ana stated while taking Mark's phone and looking over it.

"I'm guessing the Apostles will be coming your way next. That means Doom will more than likely be leading the charge." She stated causing Mark's eyes to widen.

"I'll go and save your sister, Kyra can go for your brother, and you can send someone to save your mother and father while you and another team take out the Apostles and end this war once and for all." She added while Mark eyed her closely with anger in her his eyes.

"Make sure they're safe." Mark let out earning a nod from Ana rubbed his right cheek before looking to Kyra who nodded her head.

"You can count on us." The Afro-British woman let out while Mark nodded his head.

"Me and Eddy will go save your parents." Jimmy let out to the surprise of everyone as they watched him walk up from behind with a serious look on his face and a bandage on his forehead.

"You good to fight brother?" Mark asked.

"Always." Jimmy shot back.

"I got his back, plus I want to hear what your father has to say when a couple of white boys roll through and save his ass." Eddy let out with a slight smile while Mark nodded his head.

"I'm going with them as well." Said Courtney as Mark sent her a look before nodding his head and then looking away.

"Alright me, Lee, and Thire will lead our Apostle friends out of the city." Mark let out to Hardcase's dismay.

"Whoa whoa whoa what about me?" the Vespucci BSU Member let out while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"Link and Manfred are gonna take you to our new friend." He let out to the confusion of Hardcase and a few others.

"If they can track my phone I'm pretty sure you can to Manny, when we find a spot I want you to come riding through." The Creole leader stated earning a nod from Manny.

"Alright, and while I'm in it I might as well see where this hack came from." The Indian man let out while Mark nodded his head.

"I think we've all got a big hunch." Mark let out before watching as the three teams moved to their respective vehicles with Ana moving to her car, Kyra moving to Lee's, and Jimmy, Eddy, and Courtney moving to an all-black Peyote.

"Good luck brothers." Mark let out to Jimmy and Eddy who both nodded their heads.

"No need we were born lucky boss." Eddy said as Mark sent a look to Courtney and noticed the woman trying to avoid his gaze and with this sight in mind Mark quickly stepped away from the car and allowed them to drive off before moving to Kyra and giving her a wave, then finally approaching Ana.

"You gonna be alright on your own?" Mark asked earning a chuckle from the woman.

"Just worry about yourself soldier." She let out while Mark moved to give her a quick kiss on the forehead that caught her a little by surprise.

"Bring her back and be careful." He whispered out earning a nod from Ana who responded by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be safe." She finished before climbing in her own car and driving off while Link, Manfred, and Hardcase drove off and waved at Mark in the process as he approached Thire and Lee.

"I know I volunteered for you two for this without your consent and I'm sorry for that." Mark stated earning a low chuckle from Lee.

"I'd much rather be saving your sister, but I know with Ana she's in good hands and I got your back all the way through brother." Lee responded as Mark turned to Thire.

"I asked for hands on training and I guess this is as good as it gets." Thire replied as Mark nodded his head. Just as he went for the car though he was taken off-guard by his cellphone ringing from another number that caused him to quickly answer it.

"Who is this?" Mark yelled out with anger in his tone.

" _It's good to hear your voice again Marcus."_

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

Things were slowly starting to return to Ernesto as he found himself slowly starting to rise to his feet and notice Felix, Adahy, and four more Azteca's trading shots with the Condados and recently arrived Zero members while Task took cover behind a truck.

"Miguel!" Ernesto yelled out, unable to hear his own voice from the ringing in his ears, as he looked over and noticed Miguel slowly starting to pick himself up off the ground. The young man like his father had his face covered in ash from the resulting explosion and had also blown off the blue bandanna that was wrapped around his forehead.

As a Condado member started to charge Miguel Ernesto slowly drew his .44 Magnum and fired off a single shot that hit the man once in the chest and left a large exit wound out the center of his back. He then fired off another shot that caught the man in the center of the head and sent him flying backwards with only one eye.

"Pieces of shit!" Ernesto yelled out as he lifted himself off the ground and fired off another shot from his Magnum that managed to strike a Zero member in the side of the head. "Madre de Puta!" he added before firing off the remaining three shots and striking another Condado in the leg of another Condado who screamed as loud as he could as he fell to the ground with blood gushing down his pants leg.

Ernesto then watched as the Zero with the Grenade Launcher attachment turned in his direction and fired off a barrage of rounds that forced him to take cover behind a car that the man quickly started to spray with rounds while Ernesto loaded more rounds into his Magnum before loading down and noticing a dead Azteca member with an AK-47 Assault Rifle in his hands.

"Damn!" he let out while moving to close the eyes of the gangster before taking the gun from his hands and checking it for ammo.

"Ernesto!" Adahy yelled out earning the attention of the Veterano who watched as the Creek Warrior tossed him another magazine of ammo to which Ernesto nodded his head before watching as Adahy ducked for cover as the Zeros and Condados turned their guns on him and actually hit the man with a shot in the side that was weakened because of the vest.

"Motherfuckers!" Task yelled out as he lifted himself from cover and fired another arrow that struck a Condado member in the center of the throat while Felix shot him three times in the chest and turned his attention to another Condado and hitting him six times in the stomach.

"Fucking Cabron's fucked with the wrong Varrio!" Ernesto yelled out as he jumped from cover and fired off a barrage of rounds from his AK and struck another Condado in the chest and then another barrage that hit one in the top of his forehead before watching him crumble to the ground.

The New Austin OG then darted from cover across the street with incredible speed as the opposing side sent round after round in his direction with none of them hitting him as he took cover beside a house and started to open fire from a better position and struck a Condado who was using the door of his car five times in the side and sent him flying into the vehicle and dumping his blood on the leather seats.

"You fucking Onda dick riders are breaking your reglas for this shit." A Condado yelled out to the confusion of Ernesto and Miguel who had finally risen to his feet and was now firing his Pistol across the hood of a Tornado he was using for cover.

"Wasting you fools is all over our reglas." Miguel shot back with pain shooting through his body as he shot down a Condado member who was trying to dart with two shots to his right shoulder and then watching as he struggled to stand up and lighting him up with rounds in the process.

As Ernesto went to reload his Rifle he heard the familiar sound of a car engine approaching and looked up in awe as a dark blue Peyote and three more cars arrived on the scene along with five bright yellow cars in tow.

The Onda member then watched in surprise as Cruz hopped from the driver seat of one car with Beto, Lil Slicer, and nine more Vagos and Marabunta members who were each armed to the teeth with Assault Rifles and Submachine Guns.

"Light these Maricones up." Cruz yelled out as the Vagos moved into assist the Azteca members while Ernesto noticed a tall man of Honduran Descent with a shaved head bark out orders to the Marabunta members than watched as they engaged the remaining Condado and Zero members in a vicious gunfight that now saw the Condados and Zeros falling behind.

This didn't stop the gangster with the Grenade Launcher though as he fired a barrage of rounds from his M4A1 and shot down three Marabunta members and two Vagos before firing off another Grenade from his Launcher then watching as one of the Vagos vehicles went up in a violent explosion.

"We have to take that motherfucker out before he reloads that thing." Beto yelled out as he shot down another Condado member with a simple headshot while the man with the Grenade Launcher moved to reload.

Before he could though he was taken off-guard as Ernesto slammed into him from behind and shot him three times in the gut with his AK with only one shot being able to pierce his bulletproof vest. He was successful in knocking the gun out of the man's hands though as his front slammed against the car.

Despite the stinging pain in his side though the Zero member didn't stagger or fold as he whipped himself around and threw a hard elbow to the side of Ernesto heads before kicking his Assault Rifle out of his hands and then bum-rushing him with enough force to knock Ernesto to the ground.

"Papa!" Miguel yelled out as he rose from cover only to be pulled back down by Cruz as a series of bullets flew over his head.

"Your old man has got this, he's an Ondero and we gotta take care of these Cabrons." Cruz let out as Ernesto kicked the Cartel gunmen in the stomach once and then followed up with another kick to his right knee that caused him to fall down on it. The Onda member then pressed his attack and pounced on the gunmen with the speed of a tiger and started to repeatedly punch him in the face as hard as he could until the point where his knuckles started to bleed.

"Why are you here?" he yelled out only for the Mexican National to respond by slamming him over the side of the head with his fist and knock Ernesto off him before moving to roll on top of the man and begin punching him in his face.

"To watch you die!" the Zero member shot back as Ernesto tried to reach for his .44 Magnum only to be stopped as the man slammed his fist into the arm of Ernesto causing him to scream out in pain as a sharp pain ran through his body and left his arm feeling almost paralyzed.

"Adios!" the Zero let out as he grabbed Ernesto's .44 Magnum and stood over him with the gun pointed at his head.

Before he could fire off a shot though a loud thumping sound caught him off-guard as Ernesto watched closely as an all-black Duke came out of almost nowhere and slammed into the Sicario with enough force to send him flying before crashing into the middle of the road and splattering his blood in the process with some of it staining the face the Ondero.

Ernesto and the others then quickly watched as a familiar Chinese man jumped from the passenger seat of the car while a man of Samoan descent and a Louisiana Creole jumped from the front seats and started to lay down covering fire for him.

"Don't ever say we didn't do anything for you asshole." Mark yelled out as he sent a look to Ernesto before shooting a Condado in the chest while Lee finally reached the Cartel gunman and started to remove the belt of Grenades off his body while he fought him the entire time.

"You move too much." Lee shot back before picking up Ernesto's .44 Magnum and firing a single shot into the head of the Sicario then running back over to Mark.

"This may come in handy." Lee yelled out as he tossed Mark a Grenade from the belt then watched him quickly load it into his own Launcher while handing Ernesto back his own Magnum.

"You owe us big." The Chinese man let out while Mark fired the Grenade from his Launcher that struck one of the vehicles the Condados were using for cover then watching as it went up in an violent explosion that took six gangsters with it and cleared the road in the process as body parts from the Condado members started to rain down on the Cholo's and Chola's.

"Let's go!" Mark yelled out as he, Thire, and Lee jumped back into their own cars and drove out of the neighborhood while Ernesto continued to look on in confusion along with everyone else who were hesitant to fire on the car of the BSU members as they sped out of the city.

"What the hell was that?" asked Cruz as he looked at Ernesto with a raised brow.

 **Downtown New Arcadia**

The sound of loud yelling seemed to be the only thing Hakeem could hear as he found himself returning to reality after being struck over the side of the head by a microphone and left dazed.

The New Arcadia Rapper quickly then realized that he was now tied to a chair in the studio in only his underwear while the sight of his friends laying dead before him seemed to be the only thing he could see.

"Take it all in." came a new voice that caused Hakeem to lift his head and noticed that the Mexican man who executed Alana in front of him was now standing just a mere inches away from him with a smile on his face.

"You know I'm not really a fan of your rap music, I prefer the oldies." He let out while Hakeem noticed the man holding a rather large machete in his hands.

"Don't be scared this will all be over soon, just not too soon." He added while Hakeem started to panic and force himself out of his restraints but this only seemed to cause him to fall over in his chair.

"You want to die flat on your face I can make that happen, but first I'm gonna make you suffer just a little the same way your family has made mine." He added with a sick smile while the other Cartel members started to chuckle before a knocking sound could be heard at the door. This caused the lead Sicario to yell something in Spanish at one man who moved to answer the door and notice a black woman on the otherside.

"I'm here to record my demo." Kyra let out while the man gave her a quick once over before a wide smile spread across his face.

"Sure come in mama." He let out before moving away and watching as Kyra entered the studio and quickly noticed Hakeem tied to a chair while everyone else was dead on the floor. She then watched as the Sicarios started to yell at each other in Spanish and in that quick momentary distraction she was able to draw her Glock and unload a round into the chest of the lead man, then the bald one, before striking another in the center of the head, and another in gut as he drew his own gun and fired a single shot that hit her in the arm.

"Fucking Wanker." She yelled out before firing a shot into the man's head and then moving to the lead man and shooting him once in the head to the shock of Hakeem who looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked while Kyra made her way over to him and started to untie him.

"A friend of your brother whose gonna owe me a favor when I'm done with you." She replied while finally undoing the ropes.

 **3** **rd** **Ward**

"Cease fire!" one of the Spanish Apostles yelled out as he turned to his homeboys and watched as they started to lower their guns after unloading a barrage of rounds into the house of Maurice and Yolanda Roman and took in the sight of it afterwards.

"Lil Rascal go up there and check it out." Eddie Zayas let out as he looked to a Peewee gangster of Mexican and Puerto Rican descent and watched as he started to make his way to the side of the house and ducked his head down underneath it to see if he could spot Marrick.

"I don't see anything." He let out.

"SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" Marrick yelled out as he tossed something in the direction of Lil Rascal that caught the man right in the face and caused him to let out a loud, sharp, ear-piecing scream that shook the hearts of all the LSA members as they looked to Lil Rascal and watched as he appeared to be trying to pull what looked like a large rodent off his face.

"Is that a fucking rat?" asked one of the Apostle members in the disgust.

"It's a Possum Motherfucker." Marrick yelled out as he unloaded a barrage of rounds from a MAC-10 he had retrieved from the bag and struck down two Spanish Apostle members who were the closest to Eddie Zayas.

"You New Arcadia bitches nasty ass fuck sharing your hoods with the rats." Yelled out an Apostle member. "Sick fucks probably eat them bitches to." He added earning a chuckle from Marrick.

"That fucking possum more trill then anybody in yo fucking hood and I bet he taste better than any pussy on your block." Marrick shot back as he shot another Apostle member in the knee and watched him hit the ground with a loud thud before finishing him off with another shot.

He was soon interrupted though by a loud crashing sound as a car full of Roman Boyz slammed into one of the Loco Spanish Apostles vehicles and actually forced them men around it off their feet.

"My niggas come through." Marrick let out as he started to climb from under the house while the Roman Boyz in the car quickly hopped out and started to spray down the gangsters who were using the car for cover.

"Fuck these motherfuckers up." Yelled out a Roman Boy as he shot an Apostle three times in the chest before laying down covering fire and allowing the others to send a barrage of rounds their way.

"Damn where these motherfuckers come from." Yelled out an Apostle before he was shot once in the shoulder by Marrick.

"Get your ass out there." Yolanda yelled to Maurice before she gave a loud scream as their backdoor was kicked in and three Spanish Apostles quickly made their way in the house.

"Fuck we hit the jackpot-." Started one man with a bandanna wrapped around his mouth before he interrupted by a bullet exploding out the top of his head causing Yolanda to scream as both she and Maurice were covered in the man's blood.

"What the fuck!" yelled out the other two men as they turned their heads and watched as Eddy ran into the house with his G36C raised and firing a single shot that hit the first man in the knee and knocking him to the floor, then hitting the last man with a single shot to the throat, before finally moving his gun back on the man with the injured knee.

The BSU member then quickly turned his Rifle sideways and fired a single shot to the head. In truth he often wondered why he saw Mark and Jimmy turning their rifle sideways to shoot. Sure it looked cool but the science behind it was pretty difficult but upon doing so he quickly realized why. It was less accurate but it made changing targets a lot quicker which was good in real closeup shooting against multiple targets just something he needed for now.

"Did you get them?" asked Jimmy as he rushed into the house while Eddy nodded his head.

"Where's Mark?" Maurice asked with venom in his tone.

"He's a little busy at the moment so he sent us." Jimmy shot back.

"Oh hell no, he not just gonna ditch us here with some fucking white boys." Yolanda yelled out before directing her attention to the men the duo shot. "And then you fucked up my carpet do you know how much that shit cost." She added.

"I'm saying!" Maurice added.

"Man do you ever shut the fuck up?" Jimmy asked with anger in his tone.

"Seriously and at least we're doing something what happened to your once great ass?" asked Eddy.

"I pay niggas to do that shit for me white boy." Maurice shot back.

"Whatever worthless piece of shit." Jimmy yelled back as he and Eddy moved for the living room windows and started to fire a barrage of rounds from them and striking three Spanish Apostles in the process.

"Fuck these putas up." Yelled out Eddie Zayas as two more carloads of Roman Boyz arrived and the numbers seemed to turn in the favor of the defending side as Marrick found himself reloading his Mac-10 and firing off another barrage of rounds when a Roman Boyz member with long cornrows tossed a Molotov Cocktail into one of the cars of the Apostles and sent it ablaze along with a the face of an Apostle member wearing a Carcer City Grizzlies hat as the content of the Molotov splashed on his face.

"Fuck!" said Eddie as he watched another one of his men get shot down by a Roman Boyz member with an AK-47 while one man with a Pistol shot another Apostle four times in the stomach and left him crumbling to the floor.

"Fucking Doom!" Eddie whispered out as he moved for the driver's seat of his car only to be shot once in the shoulder courtesy of Jimmy as he and Eddy came running out the house firing their guns at the Carcer City OG who finally got his car started and drove off while the BSU and Roman Boyz members fired on him as he drove down the street.

"Motherfucker!" Marrick yelled out as he turned his head and noticed a bandaged Jimmy approached him with still pieces of dried blood on his face.

"You look like shit my boy." Marrick stated while Jimmy gave him a quick once over and noticed that he was covered in dirt and mud. He then took a whiff of him and recoiled with his eyes widening in the process.

"You smell like shit." Jimmy retorted causing Marrick to look down at his clothing and roll his eyes at the man's response.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

With the added support of the Vagos and Marabunta the Azteca's had easily turned the tide on the battlefield and had almost completely wiped out the Condados and Zeros but with the interception by the BSU members the neighborhood was finally cleared. So in all the Azteca's did most of the heavy lifting with the Vagos and Marabunta as support but BSU seemed to have cleared the rest.

This caused somewhat of a tense air amongst the Azteca's, Vagos, and Marabunta as Ernesto found himself greeting the Marabunta member who backed them up in the gunfight.

"Appreciate the help." Ernesto said as he shook the man's hand. From what he could gather the Marabunta member was referred to as Pacho amongst his Peewee and he was one of the sons of LA Madre and would be taken over things for Marabunta since she'd been deported back to Honduras.

"De Nada amigo, we war most places but here we need to stand strong against these Mayates and anyone who would disrespect La Raza." He stated earning a nod from Ernesto.

"I'll be in touch, we need to clear this place out before the Jura's arrive." Pacho let out earning a nod from Ernesto who watched as the Marabunta members hopped in their cars and started to drive off while Cruz approached him.

"We will be leaving to Carnale." Cruz stated as he slapped hands with Ernesto before whispering into his ear. "And we'll be talking more about our Mayate problem." He added while Ernesto pulled away from him and watched as he made his way to his car along with the other Vagos while he stood with Felix, Miguel, Adahy, Task, Loka, and a few other Azteca's before turning his back on them.

"You going to return that favor?" Miguel asked with a hint of anger in his tone at his father.

"I'm going for answers and to see how all this plays out." Ernesto replied before walking away and leaving the group in silence with the exception of Task who also walked away from the group.

 **Bayou Fountain**

The song World Falls Away by Seether seemed to be blasting inside of Mark's car as he sped down on a long road with lush trees on other sides of it and a lake off in the distance. The scenery was divine, the loud blaring rock music was perfect, but none of it seemed to drown out the bang of gunshots as both Thire and Mark found themselves shooting out the windows of the vehicles as a convoy of eight vehicles filled with Gangster Apostle members gave chase to them.

"Move faster." Yelled out Thire as he and Mark fired off a barrage of rounds in the direction of the first vehicle that was speeding their way.

"Yeah no shit." Lee yelled back as Mark fired another Grenade from his Launcher in the direction of one car only for it to swerve out of the way and only hit the side of the car instead of dead center and explode. The resulting explosion was still good enough to shatter the windshield of the vehicle and leave the passenger with a face full of glass but it wasn't enough to kill the driver.

"Hit those motherfuckers." Yelled out an Apostle driver as he looked to the gangster in his passenger seat and watched him climb out the window with a Mini Uzi in his hands and fire off a barrage of rounds at Mark's Duke. Luckily the vehicle was still heavily armed but the sound of bullets bouncing off the roof did cause Mark and Thire to jump back along with Lee hitting a pothole not seeming to help either as they bounced up and started to slow down.

"Get us close" the man with the Mini Uzi yelled out as the driver tried to pull his car up alongside Lee who quickly shook his head angrily.

"Oh hell no we having none of this." Lee yelled out as he slammed into the side of the car with enough force to push the vehicle off the road and send it crashing into a tree hard enough that the man who was hanging out the passenger window was sent flying out of the car.

"Next prick who tries to pass me getting brake checked." The Chinese man yelled out as Thire loaded another magazine into his MP5 Submachine Gun and hopped out the back window while Mark was loading another Grenade into his Launcher.

"Talk about hands on!" Thire said as he fired a barrage of rounds at the next car and managed to hit the driver once in the chest and leave him screaming in pain while the man in the passenger seat grabbed the wheel and tried to take control of the vehicle.

This drew a smile from Thire who shifted his fire from the front of the car to the back and managed to shootout the back and front right tires causing the speeding vehicle to bounce up before turning on it's side and sliding down the road while the Cypress Flats BSU member continued to barrage the underside of the car with rounds until it flipped off the road and ended up slamming into the side of a tree then finally exploding on impact.

"Alright Thire!" Lee yelled out with a sick smile as Thire ducked back down to reload while Mark jumped out of his window and fired another Grenade from his launcher that managed to hit the front of one vehicle and send it up in a violent explosion.

"Is another tanker truck too much to ask for?" Mark yelled out as he started to move back down to reload before a whistling sound caught him off-guard and he found himself falling back into the car a bullet hole in the abdomen region of his bulletproof vest.

"Son of a bitch!" Mark yelled out as he looked down at himself before pulling the scorching hot bullet out of his vest with his bare hands.

"You got the wind right?" Asked Doom as he stood beside J-Bake who nodded his head before watching the former Navy Seal lift up his AT4 Rocket Launcher and aim it in the direction of the car.

"Sniper…LEE SLOW IT!" the Creole yelled out to Lee's confusion as he started to slam on brakes and result in the first Apostle vehicle hitting them from behind and forcing them forward.

"Got you!" said Doom as he launched a rocket in the direction of the car, but with the force of the vehicle being hit from behind it moved a little forward and instead slamming dead center of Mark's Duke the Rocket hit the back tire with enough force to give off a violent explosion that blew the car off the ground and sent it rolling down the road.

Things then seemed to be going in slow motion for Mark, Lee, and Thire as they were thrown around the inside of the car as it flipped upside down, then right-side up in what felt like five cycles before finally flying off the road and slamming sideways into a tree just off the road.

"We got them now." Said J-Bake as Doom smiled at the vehicle while watching the Apostle vehicles start to close in on them.

"Shit!" said Mark as he forced himself off the backdoor of the car and noticed Thire lying next to him with blood leaking from the side of his head while Lee was still stuck in his driver seat with blood leaking from his head.

"Lee, Lee, we have to go the Apostles are coming." Mark yelled out angrily before watching the Chinese man start to stir awake before undoing his seatbelt and falling from the seat. "Thire get up, get up!" he added before watching as the Samoan man opened his eyes and gave a loud wince of pain before looking to his leg and noticing the large cut in his pants leg that exposed a cut in his flesh.

"Come on!" Mark said as he grabbed Thire by the arms and quickly pulled him from the car where Lee was already picking up Thire's MP5 and laying down covering fire as the Apostle vehicles stopped and the men inside started to pile out.

"We have to go use the trees as cover." Said Mark as he threw Thire over his back and grabbed his CM901 Assault Rifle and loaded a new Grenade into the Launcher before firing it at the first vehicle and watching as another one of their Emperors were engulfed in an explosion that took four Apostles with it.

"Let's go!" said Lee as he and Mark turned and started to run through the forest while the Apostle members sent a barrage of rounds in their direction with none of them hitting them as Mark fired over his shoulder in the direction of the Gangsters.

"Shit I can't see them in the woods." Let out J-Bake as Doom nodded his head.

"Them motherfuckers gonna stick their heads out sooner or later and when they do we'll cut them off." Doom retorted as Mark and Lee continued to run through the forest past a creek while the Apostles continued to give them chase.

 **Liddell**

The sound of silence seemed to be the only thing Gwen could hear as she found herself hiding out in the backseat of a car she found left unlocked in a parking garage just three blocks from her apartment. Beside her lay what remained of her cellphone after it was smashed to pieces. She did exactly what the woman with Mark had told her and her words did seem to make sense.

She knew that the men must have been tracking her by her phone and were probably in the area waiting for her to stick her to poke her head out so that they could strike. So she decided to stay put until help arrived in no matter what form it was.

As she started to move though she quickly ducked back down as the faint sound of chatter in Spanish soon filled her ears as the men made their way into the parking garage from the ground level and started to look into the cars with flashlights.

"Oh god!" Gwen whispered out as she snapped her eyes shut while a single tear dripped from them.

The sound of automatic gunfire followed by loud grunts and screams seemed to break her from that though as the Sicarios traded shots with their attackers and seemed to be on the losing end from what Gwen could tell as the number of gunshots and guns being fired started to dye down she slowly lifted her head and noticed the lead man from earlier trading punches with a woman of Chinese descent in a dark red dress.

"Fucking Puta." He yelled out as Ana spun to dodge his hit before elbowing him in the center of the nose then reaching behind her back, drawing her Combat Knife, and then plunging it into the man's side with all her might and causing his blood to shoot out like a geyser.

"You messed with the wrong family." She let out before kicking the man off her blade then cleaning the blood off on his shirt and finally making her way over to the car where Gwen quickly lowered her head as Ana opened the door and eyed her closely.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked with a slight smile only to be taken by surprise as Gwen jumped from the seat of the car and wrapped the woman up for a big hug while crying into her stomach. This stunned Ana but she soon but her arms around the distraught woman and held her tight as she let out all of her anger and sorrow.

 **New Arcadia General Hospital**

The news was still reporting a wave of reports on the various shootings and killing that seemed to be going on across New Arcadia and the surrounding areas and the more she watched the more Alison found herself becoming more worry some.

" _More bodies turned up dead a few shorts hours ago in a neighborhood in the 17_ _th_ _Ward."_

" _Another twenty bodies were found in the 3_ _rd_ _Ward."_

" _Like a scene from a WWII movie in the city of Metra."_

"Damnit Mark please pick up." Said Alison as she found herself dialing Mark's phone again for what felt like the hundredth time will still no response and upon arriving at his voice message system she found herself giving up on the device as she silently cursed under her breath in thought of the youngest Roman.

 **Outside Lincoln Parish**

The sun was beginning to dip in the skies painting it with a dark orange color as Mark, Lee, and Thire found themselves continuing to move through the forest as fast as their injured legs could carry them in order to put as much distance as they could between themselves and the Apostles.

"How you hanging back there Thire?" Mark asked earning a slight chuckle from the injured man who was still thrown across his shoulder.

"You know…hanging." He replied as Mark and Lee climbed over a fallen piece of tree bark before finally moving past a clearing and finding an old scrapyard that was next to a lake with a fence around it.

"We made it." Lee let out while Mark nodded his head before moving to carry Thire towards the gate.

"Come on we gotta get to the gate." Mark stated as he and Lee made their way to the front gate of the scrapyard before forcing it open and then closing it.

"What is this place?" asked Thire as Mark sent him down next to a rundown car before walking away to the main office.

"Southeast Scrapyard, we bought this place a few months back." Stated Lee.

"And it's the perfect spot for us to defend ourselves against whatever's coming." Mark shot back as Lee and Thire turned their heads and noticed him approaching them with a M32 Grenade Launcher in one hand and a MK 46 Light Machine Gun in the other. "We need to hold them until our reinforcements can arrive. You think you can handle that brother." Mark asked before presenting Grenade Launcher to Lee who quickly snatched it up.

"Always brother." Lee shot back.

"Alright but what about me." Thire asked while Mark eyed him closely.

"This is our fight Thire stay out of it." Mark retorted before moving to walk away with Lee in tow as the sound of approaching car engines seemed to fill their ears as Mark and Lee both nodded to each other before going their separate ways with Lee climbing a stairway that was connected to a crane while Mark took a position beside a wrecked car where a loaded a fresh drum into his LMG before watching as the first car ran through the gates and a group of men and women quickly stepped out from each vehicle with their weapons drawn.

"We're scanning the area now Doom." Said Shawndra as she took point with her Mac-10 drawn while a group of about twenty-five other Apostles followed close behind her.

"Alright girl we got you covered and remember…shoot to kill." Doom let out over his walkie talkie before a wave of static quickly filled his ears causing him to wince at the response.

" _With Pleasure!"_ a new yet very familiar voice responded causing Dooms eyes to widen as he realized the voice belonged to none other than Marcus Roman who sent a look to Lee who merely nodded his head before lifting up his Grenade Launcher and launching one over the heads of the Apostles who merely watched as it slammed into a pile of cars that were stacked up on top each other.

"Shoot that motherfucker." Yelled out a few Apostles as they sent a barrage of bullets at Lee who quickly moved for cover.

"Dumbasses missed." Yelled out an Apostle member with a smile as Shawndra looked at him with wide eyes before watching in shock as the man was crushed under the weight of a falling car as the pile started to tip over and land on top of the gang members below.

"SHIT MOVE!" Shawndra yelled out as two more Apostles were crushed under cars and then another who seemed to explode almost like a pimple being popped as the top half of a car fell on top of him.

"Shawndra they've got that placed setup like a trap you have to draw them out so me and J-Bake can get a clear shot on them." Doom yelled out over his Walkie Talkie as he loaded another Rocket into his AT4.

"GRENADE!" yelled out an Apostle member as Shawndra turned her head and watched as Mark rolled a metal cylinder across the ground in their direction.

"That's no Grenade!" she yelled out before a cloud of white smoke quickly engulfed the front of the scrapyard and blinded many of the Apostles who could blindly fired without realizing that some of them were merely hitting their own homeboys.

With that in mind Lee quickly made the first move as he jumped from cover and fires another Grenade from his Launcher that slammed into one of the stalled cars and quickly sent it up in a violent explosion that took five Apostles with it.

"Welcome to New Arcadia Bitches!" Mark yelled out as he jumped from cover with his M60 Machine Gun raised and quickly fired off a barrage of rounds that easily ripped down seven Apostles as the powerful 7.62x51mm rounds tore through one gang member and would move through another.

"Shit!" yelled out Shawndra as she ran to cover as the loud bang of Mark's Machine Gun quickly filled the air along with the screams and cries of Apostle members who fell from the onslaught as one man fell with three bullet wounds in his throat, another man who was missing part of his face collapsed next, followed by a man whose organs were completely hanging out of his body.

"Damn it, they've dug themselves in deep." Yelled out Doom as he watched another explosion courtesy of Lee who fired another Grenade at a group of Apostles who were trying to flee to a car only to be caught in the explosion and sent flying back with one gangster missing both of his arms and another missing one leg.

"Get moving down there." Yelled Doom over his Walkie Talkie as he watched several more black, blue, and green vehicles speed in the direction of the Scrapyard while J-Bake did his best to try and track Lee who was popping up in different places like he was playing a game of whack-a-mole.

"Mark we got more Apostles on approach." Lee yelled out as Mark started to reload his M60 Light Machine Gun.

"All we need to do is hold them back long enough before the party can really start so try and conserve your ammo." Mark replied as he finished loading his Machine Gun and started to lay down small amounts of fire on the approaching Apostles killing the driver and passenger in one vehicle and sending it slamming it into the back of another.

When it came down to using his M60 Machine Gun it was Mark's backup weapon in most cases. Sure it could clear a room faster than any of his other guns but when it came down to Machine Guns the M60 was an early model full of design flaws. For one it wasn't a Light Machine Gun, it weighted on average twenty five pounds without even having ammo and it was made longer than most other Machine Guns with a length of forty five inches. Mark was strong and had a lot of stamina but the M60 can tire out just about anyone and the recoil from the weapon was powerful enough to snap someone's arm.

To make it worse the weapon wasn't truly fit for extreme conditions such as the Jungles of Vietnam and even the Swamps of New Arcadia. The weapon was also well known to be prone to jamming and malfunctioning when using heavy fire.

All in all the M60 was Mark's backup weapon and right now he was using just about everything but the kitchen sink…

"Damn it!" said Mark as the smoke started to clear and a few Apostles sent a wave of gunfire in his direction and caused him to retreat to a different position while Lee launched another Grenade that destroyed another Apostle vehicle.

"I'm moving-!" the Chinese man spoke but before he could finish his statement he was caught off-guard as a bullet slammed into the back of his bulletproof vest and sent him falling from the crane and crashing into a wrecked car with a drop top.

The sight of Lee falling caused Mark to quickly turn his head as he noticed more and more cars and trucks coming towards the Scrapyard.

"Damn you guys move quick." Mark let out as he noticed vehicles with representation from the Loco Latin Apostles, Dixie Mafia, Aryan Vanguard, Condados, and Zero's start to descend on his location.

"Where the hell did all of them come from?" Doom asked with anger in his words as he watched the Dixie Mafia and Aryan Vanguard start to trade shots with his Apostles who were being backed up by the Latin Apostles, while the Condados and Zeros fired on whoever stood in their way.

"That motherfucker set this shit up!" said J-Bake as he watched three Dixie Mafia members shoot down two Gangster Apostles before they were shot down by a few Condados who were then shot down by the Aryan Vanguard members.

Before J-Bake could say anything else he quickly watched as Doom lifted his AT4 Rocket Launcher and launched another Rocket in the direction of Mark who was trying to sneak behind a car.

"Uh Oh!" Mark yelled out before running away as the Rocket slammed into the vehicle and created a violent explosion that sent him flying forward before rolling against the ground then crashing on the side of a stalled Duke.

"MARK!" Thire yelled out from his hidden position as he struggled to rise to his feet while watching as the Apostles continued to trade shots with the Dixie Mafia and other arrivals.

"Fucking wetbacks ain't taking that money from us." Yelled an Aryan Vanguard member as he shot aa Loco Latin Apostle in the chest and sent him flying back before he two was shot once in the head by a member of the Condados.

"Last man left standing gets the money." Yelled out a Condado before he was shot in the back by a Gangster Apostle and sent hitting the ground with a crashing thud.

"We were here first motherfuckers." Yelled out a Dixie Mafia member before he was shot once in the head courtesy of J-Bake who was providing covering fire for the Kin Nation Gangs.

As the sound of gunfire seemed to be the first thing that brought Lee back to reality as he opened his eyes and noticed the somewhat darkening skies over his head with a few white clouds in the distance. Then he was hit with an intense pain in his back as he remembered being shot in the back of his vest and falling from the rafters into the backseat of the car he lay in now.

Upon giving himself a quick once over he noticed that he had a few scars over his arms and legs, and a large gash on his forehead that was still leaking blood. The Chinese man then started to pick himself up with a loud groan as his sore body ached with each movement.

"Hey!" came a new voice that caused Lee to lift his head before noticing an Apostle member standing over him with his MP5 drawn on him.

Before the gangster could fire a shot though he was struck four times in the chest prompting Lee to turn his head and notice Thire approaching him with his MP5 in his right hand.

"I thought we told you to lay low." Lee let out with a hint of pain in his tone.

"You did, doesn't mean I listened." He replied earning a chuckle from the Chinese man who slowly rose to his feet with the assistance of Thire.

"Where's Mark?" he asked before watching as Thire pointed his finger to the downed Roman who was lying motionless on his back looking up at the skies with his M60 lying beside him.

"Damn it we need to get to him." Lee yelled out with anger in his tone as he moved to grab his Grenade Launcher and load another Grenade inside before the sound of a gunshot hitting the car he was using for cover caused him to duck for cover along with Thire.

"You bitches ain't going nowhere near that mark ass bitch!" J-Bake let out as he kept the two BSU members pinned. He didn't have a clear shot on Mark who was low enough to avoid being hit by a Sniper Round but it didn't seem to matter though as he noticed Doom running in the direction of Mark.

While Lee and Thire were hearing the sound of screaming and gunfire Mark was hearing a distinct ringing sound in his ears that came about from being so close to the exploding car. Along with that he also had the familiar taste of blood in his mouth after biting his tongue in the explosion, a bleeding forehead, and the smell of smoke clogging his nose.

His sense were in overload and going haywire as he looked up at the dark skies and noticed that everything around him seemed to be turning a shade of dark gray and red. He must have thought he was hearing things because as his hearing returned he started to make out the song Wait for Ghost by ON AN ON. If he were to die today, he thought at least he would die in peace because it was one of his favorite songs both his and Alison's.

Then as realization hit him he realized that he wasn't hearing the phone for any reason he was hearing it because it was indeed Alison who was calling him. The song was her ringtone. She was calling him, she was checking up on him, she was worrying about him.

These facts quickly caused Mark to remember exactly the situation he was in and who all he was fighting for.

Then despite the shooting pain that was weighing him down Mark quickly grabbed onto his M60 Machine Gun with sore, wobbly, and bloody hands then hefted up the large weapon as he rose to his feet to the shock of both Thire and Lee who watched him with wide eyes as Mark stood straight up with the blood leaking from his forehead staining the ground before him.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS COME TO CHALLENGE THE CONCRETE SOLIDER!" Mark yelled out as loud as his voice could carry causing the remaining combatants snap their heads in his direction. "THEN PREPARE TO DIE LIKE SOLDIERS!" he let out before firing a barrage of rounds from his M60 that quickly shredded those closest to him without discrimination of which gang they came from.

While firing Mark gave a loud almost animalistic like roar that seemed to echo past the barrage of gunfire and through the battlefield as three Dixie Mafia members found their chest being shredded to pieces, while four Gangster Apostles were hit the backs as they ran, two Latin Apostles were shot in the abdomen, an Aryan Vanguard member was hit three times in the head, a Zero was shredded from the front to the back, and a Condado became nothing more than a splatter on the ground.

"GET SUM!" Mark yelled out as he shot down another Apostle member who dropped before Shawndra who could merely look on before trying to run away only to be hit three four times in the back and land in front of Doom who fell to cover as Mark continued his Assault before the sound of his gun clicking empty caused him to cease his rampage as he looked up and noticed that he must have killed twenty gang members total but despite his onslaught there were still more coming in or hiding out around the scrapyard.

"Guess you Roman's time is over." Said J-Bake as he turned his Rifle who the youngest Roman who was moving to reload his weapon as fast as he could before he was overrun.

"Actually, it's just beginning!" came a new voice that caused J-Bake to turn his head and noticed an African American man with a bandage over his head standing over him with a Knife in his hand.

"SHIT-!" he yelled out before Marrick stabbed him clean in the chest and started to twist the blade with all his might while J-Bake struggled to fight him off.

"FUCK YOU!" Marrick yelled as he picked up a rock and started to slam it over the head of the Gangster Apostle member before watching as his nose was caved in, teeth were knocked out, eyes were smashed to pieces, forehead split open, and blood splattered across the rock and his clothing.

"Nobody fucks with my family!" he added before watching as Jimmy came over and picked up the Sniper Rifle before pointing it down on the gangsters below.

"You're clear!" he said as Mark watched a member of the Condados fall before him with a bullet to the head prompting him to let out a slight smile as a loud crashing sound came from behind him as Doom and the remaining gangsters watched as an all-white pickup truck slammed through the gates. The vehicle wasn't really imposing but what was the most frightening thing about it was the blood covered Battering Ram on the front of it and the M2 .50 Caliber Machine Gun in the back.

"Welcome to the show boys." Said Hardcase as he turned the Heavy Machine Gun on the gang members who turned and started to run as he opened fire on them with a sick smile as he watched a Zero member take five shots to the back that literally tore off his bulletproof vest. He then watched a Condado was hit once in the chest and fell back with his blood splattering across a car, then a Apostle wo was hit in the back as he tried to flee.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Thire as he looked at the heavy Machine Gun before watching as Link yelled jumped from the passenger seat and yelled an order to Hardcase who seemed to be having so much fun with the Machine Gun that he didn't hear him.

"A little present from the BGA!" Lee let out with a slight smile as he watched a pair of Dixie Mafia members get mowed down as Manfred drove the vehicle after the fleeing gangsters just as several more cars arrived on the scene with members of the Roman Boyz, gangsters from the 17th Ward, and Ballas stepping out and beginning to pepper the fleeing gangsters.

"Ain't no escape for you bitches!" Jimmy yelled out as he fired a single shot from J-Bake's Sniper Rifle and caught a fleeing Apostle in the arm and watched him hit the ground with a loud thud while Mark tried his best to reload the M60 Machine Gun before the sound of a bullet going over his head caused him to look up and notice Doom running at him with a M9A1 Pistol in his hands.

This quickly caused Mark to drop his M60 and run for cover as Doom continued to run after him firing his Pistol while Mark reached behind his back and drew his M1911 and fired off two shots at the man as he came his way and followed him deeper into the Scrapyard.

"LIGHT THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS UP!" yelled out Courtney as she directed the New Arcadia Gangsters to fire on the fleeing gangsters who seemed to be trapped in the Scrapyard. As two more them tried to turn a corner in order to avoid them they quickly noticed that they were standing face to face with a woman of Chinese descent who was pointing an T91 Assault Rifle at them.

"Wrong turn!" she let out before firing off a barrage of rounds that easily shredded the gangsters and left them in pieces.

"Who wants some more lead?" yelled out Hardcase as he continued to fire and watch as the number of fleeing gangmembers started to dwindle across the scrapyard.

"Shit!" yelled Doom as he fired three shots at Mark who turned a corner and fired two shots of his own from his M1911 Pistol. "There is no escaping this Marcus." Doom yelled out as he turned the corner only to be blinded sided as Mark jumped from a car and landed on top of the man and watched as his gun slid under a car.

"I don't need to escape because I've already won." Mark yelled out as he threw two punches to the head of Doom who responded by throwing a punch to the side of Mark's head with enough force to send him flying back.

"You think you've won even if you kill me you won't stop the Apostles or the BGA from running you over." Doom shot back as Mark rolled to his feet and quickly eyed the man with malicious and hatred. "You think you're struggling now, but wait until we come back with double the numbers. It's you against the entire Kin Nation" He added.

"Struggling against you." Mark yelled out before spitting out a small speckle of blood. "Me, my brothers, my family we've survived countless other gangs, natural disasters, and the police. You think you know struggle when you're nothing but a puppet to the nation." He added before charging Doom who got into a fighting stance as Mark threw a punch his only for him to counter it and respond with a knee to Mark's side while the youngest Roman responded by hitting him over the head with his bare knuckles only for Doom to respond with a punch to the center of Mark's chest.

"You think this lone wolf shit your family does makes you strong, but if you'd actually used the system like the BGA and Kin Nation you'd probably be running this city by now." Doom yelled out as he threw two punches at Mark who merely blocked sidestepped him before delivering a chop to the side of the man's throat causing him to clutch it before the Louisiana Creole kicked him away.

"I served your system once and it only got me three dead brothers and a permanent green light." He added before sending a sharp kick to Doom's side with enough force to actually crack his ribs and cause him to cough up blood. "So don't you tell me what I could have done by serving a system, because you're all just a bunch of sick bastards with only yourselves in mind." Mark added with his adrenaline raising as he went to send another kick towards Doom, this time for the head, but the Carcer City gangster quickly rolled out of the way and responded by hitting Mark in the back of the leg causing him to fall on one knee before being knocked away as Doom sent a sharp kick to the side of his already bloody head.

"You talk down on our system, but forget that some of us didn't have a choice but to join it." He yelled out while continuing to clutch his side. "You're nothing but a backwaters piece of shit fighting for your own independence but it will never come." Doom yelled out as he sent another kick to the chest of Mark sending him falling back before being hit once again in the side of the head with a punch that left him seeing stars.

"And your crusade ends here." Doom yelled out as he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a Combat Knife and ran at Mark who quickly drew his own knife, rolled out of the way of Doom's strike, and responded by stabbing the man once in the leg as deep as he could force his blade.

This caused the Carcer City OG to let out a loud shriek of pain as Mark twisted the blade before he was hit over the head by several punches from Doom which caused the gash on his forehead to expand and stain his face in crimson.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Doom yelled out as he kneed Mark in the chin and caused him to fall back with more blood leaking from his mouth. "FUCKING BITCH!" Doom yelled out as he forced Mark's knife from his leg and moved to stand the youngest Roman in the chest only for the loud bang of a gunshot to catch them both off-guard as Doom looked down and noticed a rather large bullet hole in the center of his chest.

This drew wide eyes from Mark as he lifted his head and noticed through a blurry gaze a familiar man of Mexican descent standing just a few feet away with a smoking .44 Magnum in his hands aimed in the direction of Doom.

"YOU-!" Doom started only to be stopped as Ernesto fired off another shot that caught the man in the arm and caused him to drop Mark's knife to which the youngest Roman responded by picking it up and stabbing him once in the neck with enough force to actually send the blade out the back of his head.

The youngest Roman then started to twist and turn the knife with all his might until finally he gave one violent jerk and watched Doom's head fall from his shoulder in a bloody display of gore and vile as the man's blood started to pump out of his neck wound like a ruptured fountain while a shocked look was forever sculpted on the face of Doom's head as Mark stood over the man before looking to Ernesto who merely nodded his head before walking away while Mark stood silent before turning his head as he noticed Lee, Jimmy, Link, Manfred, and Eddy running past a corner and approaching him.

"Holy shit!" said Eddy as he looked at the headless body of Doom before looking to the blood covered Marcus and then moving to throw an arm over Mark's shoulder to hold him up.

"Is it over?" the Creole asked as low as he could.

"The battle yes, but the war…let's just say Manny here found out the I.P. Address of where the computer that hacked us came from." Link let out while Mark nodded his head already knowing the answer to the question.

"So I guess the question…When are we going to Los Santos?" Mark asked earning nods from the BSU members as Ana, Courtney, Marrick, Hardcase, Thire, and a few others approached them all.

 **Hours Later (New Arcadia)**

" _And the death toll continues to climb in New Arcadia as more bodies turned up today in a Scrapyard outside of Metra, Louisiana with a body count of well over a hundred men belonging to members of the Gangster Apostles, Loco Latin Apostles, Dixie Mafia, Aryan Vanguard, Condados, and the Zero Cartel."_ The Vietnamese American woman on the television let out as Joe found himself watching the news report with both Cake and Muujai.

" _Authorities and investigators still don't know the cause or reason behind the shootout but are only assuming that the groups came together to do battle with each other in an area where nobody would disturb them."_ she added as the group continued to watch with mixed looks as they noticed the lines of body bags being formed.

" _Amongst those found dead on the scene was Ex-Green Beret Jacobi Hollins who more commonly known by his Street Name of Doom was an influential leader within the Gangster Apostles and one of the driving forces in their war between the New Arcadia gangs-."_ the woman started only to be cut off as Joe turned off the television.

"What a waste of a good talent." Muujai let out with a hint of anger in his tone as he thought about fwhat the loss of Doom meant for his campaign in New Arcadia.

"So what do we do now, because now we're just sitting here with our dicks in our hands." Cake asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as he watched Muujai rub his chin.

"I must mediate." The Somali man let out before walking out of the room while Cake turned to Joe.

"Uncle that fucking African Motherfucker is gonna get us killed if we don't do something." He let out while Joe nodded his head.

"I know, that's why I've got a proposition to make to someone!" Joe let out while Cake gave him a raised brow.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive to the cabin outside in the neighboring city of Denim Falls seemed to take almost take forever as Alison stepped out of her car with Buck in tow as the duo made their way to the front door of the cabin before quickly swinging it open and going wide eyed.

"Oh god!" she let out as she noticed Link, Manfred, and Kyra bandaging up Lee, Robbie, Davey, Eddy, Thire, Echo, Samuel, Jesse, Tup, and Hardcase who each gave off the image that they were in a WWII medical tent with bandages covering their bodies from head to toe as they lay on the couches either half asleep or preparing to fall asleep.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks." Said Link as he caught sight of Alison and immediately rose to her feet and noticed her looking over at the group.

"Yeah we're all fine here big sis." Lee added as Kyra wrapped a bandage over his bright right shoulder.

"Where's Jimmy?" Buck asked causing Alison's eyes to go wide as she realized the redheaded man was nowhere in sight.

"He left with Mark's sister Gwen a few hours ago. He's gonna look after her for the night." Manfred let out as Alison breathed a sigh of relief before realization finally hit her.

"Where's Marcus?" she asked only for Lee to point upward in the direction of the second floor causing the redheaded woman to run up the stairs and inside of the back room where she noticed a sleeping Creole with bandages covering his forehead, upper torso, right arm, and left leg lying in a bed next to a woman of Chinese descent with a bandage wrapped on her right arm.

Upon hearing the sound of the door open Ana quickly opened her eyes and noticed Alison standing in the doorway looking at her and Mark with wide eyes as she took in the sight of the duo. This soon drew a slight smile from Ana who slowly out of the bed revealing to Alison that she was only dressed in a red wife beater and a pair of black panties.

The IAA Agent then approached Alison and quickly moved to remove her jacket to the confusion of the FIB Agent.

"He's been waiting for you." She whispered into the ear of Alison. "He needs us both right now, will you stay with us?" she asked causing Alison to look at her with wide eyes before her hands moved to her pants and quickly started to undo them before moving to her shirt and lifting it over her head revealing that she was only wearing a pair of white panties and her black bra that was given back to her by the hospital after she checked out this morning.

With that Ana quickly took the FIB Agent by the hand and ushered her over to the bed where Mark lay before whispering to her to take her spot while she took the otherside. So with Mark in the middle the two women quickly moved to take up both sides of him causing the youngest Roman to stir awake and notice a familiar redheaded woman moving to wrap her arms around his torso while another woman was moving to wrap her arms around his back.

Mark didn't say a word, he couldn't not only because it hurt him to talk but also because he was a little stunned at what was happening so he merely decided to just let things play out. So he then moved to wrap his arms around both women and move them closer to him while he merely lowered his head so that he could kiss them both on the foreheads as they snuggled closer into his arms.

 **Authors Notes: Phew long chapter sorry about the long wait everyone but you can kinda see that I've been busy not only with this chapter but with other things. Hell I think this chapter may have broken a record for one of my longest recorded chapters in history with over 29,000 words. Beat that Stephen King.**

 **And man I had to say this has to be my most action packed chapter of them all for obvious reasons. Neto really pulled something big with his hack and sending a wave of enemies after Mark and his family so I had to express just how bad that was in this chapter. And expect a well deserved retaliation next chapter.**

 **I know Onkwehonwe is probably hell of pissed because of how long this chapter took to come out especially since we're kind of collaborating this so this one goes out to you man. And since most of Mark's crew isn't on the chopping block of dying just yet I thought it'd be best to show them all get banged up a little. Not only banged up but I also wanted to show some of the characters who never really have much screen time fighting do some fighting such as in the case of Manfred, Davey, Eddy, and Robbie going against the Dixie Mafia and Aryan Vanguard.**

 **We also wish farwell to two characters in this chapter Doom signaling the sorta end of the war with the Apostles in New Arcadia and I'm glad on how it ended not with a bang but with a full on fist fight. We also say goodbye to Hakeem's girlfriend Alana. I know we didn't see much of her but she was still a named character and her death will leave a lasting impact on Hakeem.**

 **I kinda don't want to go into too much details right now on things because I really want to get to work on the next chapter but let's just say a war is coming to Rancho and Muujai will find himself finally in the crosshairs of Joe and Mark.**

 **Thank you all for reading and being so patient. Zilla Out.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The Invasion of Rancho**

 **I Know You**

 **New Arcadia (One Week Later)**

The sound of slow jazz and the smell of burning candles seemed to fill the ears of Lee as he found himself lying back shirtless on the bed of Luna watching as the fully nude Cuban woman bobbed her head and swirled his tongue on his member.

As she pulled him out with a wet pop and started to stroke him off though he saw that he wasn't even slightly hard as the Cuban woman continued to stroke him off with her saliva acting as a lubricant.

"I've been doing this almost an hour and you still aren't hard." She let out while looking to the Chinese man angrily. "Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"No I'm just, under a lot of stress after everything that's been going on." He replied while she continued to eye him angrily. "I'm almost there, come on." He let out while Luna rolled her eyes before going back to sucking him while rubbing the nipple of her right book across his member.

As she did this though Lee quickly found himself reaching for his pants pocket, pulling out his cellphone and seeing that he had a missed text from Mark telling him about a meeting later that day. After responding to the text though Lee quickly found himself going through his pictures where he found one he snapped of a familiar Vietnamese woman when she was sleeping after they'd had sex.

Seeing this picture seemed to bring a smile to the face of Lee as he took in the sight of her exposed breast, smooth skin, and calm face. His reaction didn't go unnoticed either as Luna gave a low squeal before she pulled Lee out of her mouth and noticed that he was now completely erect and almost bigger then she'd ever seen him.

"There we go." She let out before planting a kiss on his tip and then moving to climb on top of the man while Lee slowly set his phone back down before letting out a low moan as Luna completely engulfed his dick inside of her moist womanhood and started to bounce off him.

"All I needed was a little elbow grease." She let out while Lee nodded his head before looking up at the ceiling and imagining that it was Mai who was riding him, yelling things to him in Vietnamese instead of Spanish, kissing his neck, and moaning out his name.

He didn't want to say it out loud and he hated knowing it but Lee had to admit inwardly or not it was because it was the truth.

Lee was sprung…over an IAA Agent.

 **Elsewhere**

Lee wasn't the only one getting a taste of action on this morning as Mark found himself pounding into Ana's moist cunt while the woman let out a series of moans from under him. Unlike Lee Mark wasn't having any trouble pleasing the Chinese woman who had her nails dug so deep into his back that she was literally painting the tips of her nails red with his blood.

"Mon amour, je ne te laisserai jamais partir." Mark spoke out letting his French accent flow as he pulled Ana closer to him while the IAA Agent wrapped her legs around his torso and literally licked the side of his neck while Mark ran his tongue against the lobe of her ear.

"Same time!" Ana let out with a look of lust on her face as she let out a rather intense orgasm that left Mark cumming as well as the duo then shared a kiss that must have last for at least five minutes as Ana finally pulled away from Mark with a wide smile on her face.

"I got to catch a plane." She let out before giving Mark a gentle slap on the cheek and then rolling from under him.

"Still not gonna tell me where you're going?" Mark asked as he watched her make her way into the bathroom and sway her hips in the process.

"Nope!" she replied while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"Still not letting me go with you?" he added before rising from the bed and making his way over to his pants.

"For the last time no." she shot back while Mark gave another chuckle. "I won't be doing anything too serious and besides you say that like you're much use in a fight right now." She added while Mark looked down at his still bandaged leg and shoulder.

"I can push past pain." He replied while Ana gave a chuckle of her own from the bathroom.

"Well right now you don't have to and that's final." She shot back while Mark rolled his eyes. "Are you coming to get cleaned up as well?" she asked inviting him into the bathroom with her.

"Give me a minute I want to make sure Thire and the others got back to Los Santos in one piece." Mark replied while Ana rolled her eyes before making her way in the bathroom.

As the sound of the shower head turning on Mark quickly dialed a number that didn't belong to Thire but someone else instead.

 **Liddell**

"Yeah!" Answered Jimmy as he found himself sitting on the living room couch of an apartment in Liddell with his cellphone to his ear with the familiar tone of Mark's voice filling his ears.

" _Are you ready?"_ Mark asked.

"I'm packed and I was just about to call Lee to see if he was ready to get picked up." Jimmy responded while Mark nodded his head. "Remind me again why we're flying out of Red Stick Airports instead of New Arcadia. It would save us time from that layover stop we have in Sunbelt?" he added.

" _Because Ana's flying out of New Arcadia Airports in a few minutes and she doesn't know about this little incursion so it's best you two don't run into her."_ Mark replied speaking in a whisper so that the IAA Agent couldn't hear him. " _Which reminds me you won't be going straight to Los Santos Airport either, you'll be heading to a smaller airport in Vespucci. Just in case she's got eyes and ears there."_ He added

"Understood, Thire and the others should have touched down by now and are probably touching down now as well. Hopefully they can convince Lou to give us a safehouse until you're all better." Jimmy replied.

" _Aye, just remember to not do anything stupid brother."_ Mark finished.

"Affirmative, I won't let you down." Jimmy finished before he and Mark gave each other their goodbyes and hung up their phones.

"You're leaving!" the sound of the familiar voice caused Jimmy to snap his head around in the direction of the tone and notice a familiar African American woman standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes I need to handle somethings for your brother." Jimmy shot back causing Gwen to go wide eyed. "I'm sure he'll send someone else to watch over you while I'm gone." He added.

"What if I don't want anyone else?" she replied to Jimmy's confusion as he turned to face her and noticed the serious look on her face. "You're different than my brother or any of his other friends." She added.

"How so?" he asked with a raised brow.

"For one you're quiet with Lee sometimes I feel like I can't get a word in, Link doesn't talk with much confidence, and the others are intimidated around me." She let out while Jimmy continued to eye her. "But you you're quiet, confident, and…fearless. The way you talk the way you move, like a broken man with nothing to live for." She finished.

"The Army does that to you." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"See right there even when you laugh it doesn't seem like a normal laugh like you're forcing it. Like you're pretending to be normal, but in reality…you're hollow inside." She let out while Jimmy gave her a serious look.

"As much as I like sitting here and being analyzed, I got a plane to catch and this is something that's too important for me to miss." He shot back while moving to stand up.

"Does it have something to do with that scar on your face?" she asked causing Jimmy to stop in his tracks and turn to face her with wide eyes. "You talk in your sleep, sometimes about Dockington, sometimes about training, sometimes about Sunbelt, and your friends…but you mostly talk about gutting whoever the guy was that gave it to you." She added while Jimmy eyed her closely.

"I bare his mark, so he's gonna bare mine." Jimmy shot back with venom in his tone.

"You don't have to think about it as a sign that you were vulnerable." Gwen let out as she approached Jimmy as started to rub his scarred face.

"Stop!" he let out only for her to continue until he finally pulled away from her. "I need to go!" he let out before walking away from Gwen while the girl watched him leave.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of silence seemed to be the only thing that filled the ears of Ernesto as he found himself sitting alone in his living room looking at a picture that was taken of him just months before he was sent to prison and months before he lost his eldest son.

Also in the picture was himself, his wife Marisol, and his sons and daughters. They took it just months before they pulled of the heist that changed their lives forever. He was sent to prison, but more importantly it was the same heist that got his eldest son Luis killed.

He didn't like to remember losing his son, it was a smudge on his life that he wish he could take back. Even trade his own life to bring him back, the same way any father would. Eve sitting down and looking at the picture filled him with so much pain. He lost his wife and son, and he could potentially be losing his youngest.

Miguel had decided to stay in Sunbelt, that the business of the Varrios in New Arcadia wasn't his own. He didn't blame his won for his decision, if it wasn't for Cruz, Lady Joker, and some of the Vatos in the Barrio he'd have left as well. It wasn't because he was afraid of losing them, but more or less he was afraid they would get themselves killed.

He and Marcus Roman had a somewhat strained relationship. He saved his life and Marcus saved his own in a sort of weird strained yet violent relationship that the duo had and in that relationship he knew that he was the only thing keeping Cruz from going after and killing Mark or any of BSU and he knew that he was the sole reason Mark didn't just go ahead and wipe the Vagos, Azteca's, and Marabunta off the board completely in New Arcadia.

It was a weird relationship but it needed to be if lives were to be sparred.

Before Ernesto could think more on the matter though the sound of a loud creaking seemed to catch his attention as he snapped his head around and drew his .44 Magnum before pointing it in the direction of the kitchen, where he heard the noise come from.

"Come out with your hands up now!" he ordered before pulling back the handle on his weapon.

"Don't worry I'm unarmed." Came a somewhat familiar voice as Ernesto raised his brow before watching as a familiar blonde haired Caucasian man came walking out from the kitchen with both of his hands in the air. "I'm just here to talk." Link stated.

"Why should I believe you?" Ernesto asked with anger in his tone.

"Please if we wanted you dead do you think Mark would have sent me?" Link asked with a slight chuckle as he lowered his hands.

"You managed to sneak in here without anyone noticing you, you got in my house, and I bet you made that sound on purpose because you wanted me to know you were here instead of just walking up on me." Ernesto stated with a seriousness in his tone. "You aren't as innocent as a lot of people think you are." He added earning a smile from Link.

"Touche!" he let out while Ernesto eyed him closely.

"So why are you here?" the Onda member asked.

"Mark wants to meet with you, alone, to talk about…whatever it is you want to talk about." Link let out earning a loud scoff from Ernesto.

"And he really thinks I'm stupid enough to come to him alone and unarmed?" Ernesto asked.

"He didn't say unarmed you can bring you piece if you feel comfortable with it, but you won't be needing it." Link let out while Ernesto raised his brow as he watched the BSU member reach into his back pocket and pull out a piece of paper before setting it on the nightstand next to Ernesto's chair. "The address and time to be there is in the paper, showing up is your choice but just know all he wants to do is talk…nothing more." Link finished before stepping away from the nightstand.

"Answer me this question then, why did you come instead of him?" Ernesto asked.

"Less likely to shoot me than anyone else." Link replied. "Trust me I didn't want to do this and not because I'm scared to get shot but because I'm still pissed about that damn trick you put me through." He added.

"That wasn't my idea, you should have known Neto would try something after what you did to him." Ernesto let out.

"You went along with It, besides he's getting what's coming to him." Link let out before making his way back into the kitchen.

"You know you can take the front door." Ernesto yelled out.

"Yeah and get shot by some Pee Wee who wants to earn a rep, that would be bad for all of us." Link retorted before making his way out of the kitchen door while Ernesto stood by and watched in silence before walking over to the nightstand, picking up the paper, and looking at it.

 **Elsewhere**

"I can't go with you to the airport?" Mark asked as he watched Ana dress herself in a red button up shirt, black jeans, and black shoes.

"Not unless you want to walk back here on your bum leg." Ana shot back while Mark rolled his eyes as Ana approached him with her usual smile. "Don't worry I'll be back in a few days. I just gotta handle somethings and then I'll be back to you." She stated while wrapping her arms around Mark who gave a low chuckle before responding with a quick kiss.

"In the mean time Alison will be checking in on you regularly to make sure that you aren't doing something you shouldn't." Ana stated while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Don't trust that I can't lay in my bed and stay still." He let out while Ana gave a loud scoff.

"We both know the answer to that." Ana replied before giving Mark a quick kiss on the lips. "Behave!" she let out before walking away out of the room before finally heading out the front door while Mark gave a serious of deep breaths before shuffling his way over to his closest and grabbing some clothes.

 **Cypress Flats, Los Santos**

The drive back to the Flats wasn't long for Thire as he, Echo, Hardcase, Samuel, Jesse, and Tup found themselves pulling up in front of the BSU clubhouse in the cities Belleview Heights District. The clubhouse wasn't really much to look at only a one story house surrounded by barbed wire fences, an area to park cars, and a outdoor venue in the backyard.

Thanks to many of the BSU members within the Los Santos area coming from many wealthy families it wasn't hard for them to spare no expense when it came down to erecting their clubhouse.

As the group stepped out of their cars and made their way inside of the building the song Killing in the Name by Rage Against the Machines quickly filled their ears as they were quickly greeted by several members of the Cypress Flats chapters who slapped their hands, patted them on the back, and congratulated them on coming back safely.

The news of what happened in New Arcadia seemed to spread throughout the country and it didn't take the other BSU Chapters long to realize that Mark and his crew were at the center of it with BSU members from the Cypress Flats, Vespucci, and San Fierro Chapters backing him up.

"Glad to see you boys are back!" came a familiar voice as Thire turned his head and noticed a Caucasian male with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a black t-shirt with blue jean pants walk up to them with a smile on his face. Amongst the BSU members this man was known as Kix despite the very violent name he was one of their none violent types essentially because he was the groups medic since he was a licensed EMT.

"Glad to there were times when I thought we wouldn't make it." Replied Thire as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Just glad I don't have to patch you up." Kix shot out with a slight smile as the group turned their heads and noticed a rather muscular looking woman of Japanese descent with short hair that was dyed a bright red with blue streaks, bright brown eyes, and wearing a red t-shirt with Rise Against on the front, blue jean pants, and black and red running shoes.

This woman's name was Ren, she was still relatively new to BSU only joining after meeting a few members who frequently came to see her in her roller derby matches across Southern San Andreas. Despite being new though she was very well liked and could easily hold her own in fights.

"So what was it like out there?" she asked with a slight raised brow.

"Intense almost to the point where-." Started Samuel before he was quickly cut off by Hardcase.

"FUN, it was the funniest experience of my life. I got to use a .50 Caliber Machine gun that shit was fucking awesome." Hardcase yelled out with glee in his voice as he imitated the noise of the high powered weapon while a few of the BSU members stood by in awe at the tale he told.

"Sounds like one hell of a day." Came a familiar voice that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice Lou standing in the doorway of the clubhouse eyeing the group closely.

"Like Nonpoint said, "What A Day" huh." Hardcase added while Lou turned to Thire and Echo.

"Can you two talk with me in private?" he asked earning raised brows from the duo before they quickly followed him to the back of the room.

 **Sunbelt City**

The flight to Sunbelt wasn't long for Lee and Jimmy as they found themselves stepping into the airport and making their way to the next terminal. It was only a thirty minute flight from New Arcadia to Sunbelt depending on wind speeds but the group still arrived early and were now sitting in a waiting area for the plane to start boarding.

"Fucking layovers." Said Lee with a hint of anger in his voice as he watched the sea of people go around him while Jimmy gave a chuckle before they both turned their heads and noticed a news report coming from Los Santos.

It wasn't much of a new report though instead it was a news anchor reporting from a candle light vigil that was being held for the people killed in the gang attack on Rancho a few weeks prior. The attack was a result of Lee's wiretap so in a way he was at fault for the young girl, elderly woman, and few others who got caught in the crosshairs of the gunfight.

"That bloods on our hands you know." Jimmy let out while Lee nodded his head. "You don't feel anything for them?" he asked with concern in his voice while Lee remained silent.

"I ever tell you the story of why I choose to use a Shotgun over any other kinda gun?" the Chinese man asked while Jimmy gave him a raised brow.

"Personal preference." Jimmy responded earning a slight smile from Lee.

"Back in Dockington the BGA gave sent me and Mark out on a mission. We was supposed to drop this dealer that wasn't paying his taxes. That was the night they had just given us some brand new Mac-10's, they was nice." Lee let out with a slight chuckle before his voice turned hard as stone. "We rolled up, and sprayed the house. Next morning we found out we hit the guy, but we also hit his mom, grandmother, and girlfriend." He finished causing Jimmy to go wide eyed.

"Some in the BGA looked at us like heroes and some looked at us like monsters, at the end of the day though we knew we had to move on. Things like that happen in wars…you just gotta move past it." He finished earning a slight nod from Jimmy.

"Shotguns are for close range, you want to kill someone you gotta get up close and see their face-." Jimmy started before Lee nodded his head.

"Minus the collateral damage." He added while Jimmy nodded his head.

"Since we're sharing sob stories then brother can you humor me this?" Jimmy asked earning the attention of Lee. "Have you ever felt…alone." He asked earning a raised brow from Lee.

"Alone, brother I'm one of the few Asians in a gang that mostly white and I mostly hang with black guys." Lee let out earning a shake of the head from Jimmy.

"Not like that, more like….you want to be with someone but at the same time you don't want to be with someone." He stated earning a slight nod from Lee.

"Like you like someone but you can't be with them because I know that." Lee shot back.

"More like you want to be with someone but at the same time you don't care about anyone enough to let them in." Jimmy shot back earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Yeah I know that feeling as well, a guy gets lonely and sometimes one night stands are good but there are times where you want to connect with someone on a deeper level. I know that to." He stated.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Jimmy asked while Lee thought of a clear answer all the while thinking of his one night stand with one particular Vietnamese woman.

Before the Chinese man could answer though the duo was interrupted by a loud scoffing sound that caused them to lift their heads and notice a somewhat familiar African American woman standing before them with a serious look on her face.

"Of all the people to run into in an airport." said Lee with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he noticed Tasha standing before him dressed in an airport uniform.

"I would have preferred it if you'd stayed away." The BSU female shot back with a hint of anger in her tone.

"What's with the getup, things getting hard with the Sunbelt Chapter that all of you need to get real jobs?" Lee asked.

"Nothing is wrong with our chapter, getting jobs is what normal people do when we don't want to sell drugs." Tasha shot back while the duo rolled their eyes. "So where's your blood thirsty psychopath or is he still banged up?" she asked earning a roll of the eye from the duo.

"You slept with our blood thirsty psychopath even let him try a few things." Jimmy let out earning an angry look from Tasha.

"Drop dead." She shot back before looking to Lee with anger in her eyes. "And I hope you're happy." She added to the duo's confusion.

"A couple of nights ago Lars as his guys got killed along with Shawnee and Whitney." She let out earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Really, somebody killed Little Lars and the Dick Brigade. I figured those pricks would all OD on some sour shit but this was my next option." Lee let out with a slight chuckle.

"How can you laugh at that, they're all dead because of you. You taught them how to rip off drug dealers and now look at where it got them." She shot back.

"We taught them how to rip off dealers for their money, not rip them off for their drugs then constantly get high on the shit instead of selling it. That's on them, not on us." Jimmy shot back.

"Plus why are you mad about that, those fuckers were stringing out our own guys on drugs. With them gone that's kinda a blessing." Lee replied.

"Unlike you two I don't see anyone dying as a blessing." She shot back.

"That's because you haven't run across people who've wronged you so much that you want them dead." Lee replied as the group heard the announcement that their plane was starting to board.

"You're no different than them, you sell drugs and they use them." Tasha started. "What makes you any better?" she asked with anger in her tone as she watched the duo stand up.

"We still have all of our teeth, money in our pockets, and we aren't going down on dudes just to feed our addictions." Lee shot back. "There's a big difference between us and them." He added.

"That's not the principles BSU was founded." She let out.

"Thank goodness we didn't found it then." Lee shot back before walking away with Jimmy in tow as the duo made their way to their loading gate.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of the front door opening quickly caused Mark to whip his head around and look on with wide eyes that soon softened as he noticed a familiar redheaded woman looking up at him with a look of concern in her face as she noticed that despite being heavily bandaged Mark looked dress to go.

"You're not going anywhere." Alison let out with a hint of anger in her tone that caused Mark to let out a soft chuckle.

"Good day to you to Ali." The Creole stated as Alison walked over to him and tried to push him back down onto the couch.

"I mean it Mark you're not going anywhere in your state." She let out.

"Don't worry I'm not going far I just gotta go check on some things at the club." He replied.

"It's still too dangerous for you to be out on the streets. Not only are the gangs still gunning for you, NAPD are also stepping up their efforts of looking into you and your family." She added while Mark chuckled.

"And I invite them in doing that, but right now they have nothing to worry about." Mark let out only for Alison to put her hands on his shoulders and keep him in place.

"Please don't go!" she let out with sadness in her tone.

"I know you're worried, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm gonna go have a drink with an investor at the club. You can even drop me off there if that'll make you feel better." Mark let out causing Alison to go silent as she stared into his eyes before finally speaking out.

"Alright you get a few hours out but I'm letting Ana know about this." She let out.

"Tell her there's nothing either of you need to worry about I swear." He let out while Alison continued to stare at him closely before walking away while Mark breathed a slight sigh of relief before pulling out his cellphone and opening up his plane tracker app.

Lee and Jimmy's plane had left Sunbelt Airport almost two hours ago and they were making great time but they were still about three or four hours away from their destination. The flight seemed to be making great time, probably from hitting some high winds, either way though Mark wasn't complaining. It just made their short trip to Los Santos quicker.

 **Cypress Flats, Los Santos**

"Absolutely not!" yelled out Thire with enough bass in his voice that it sounded off throughout the clubhouse even for the members who weren't in the room to here.

"If what you're telling me is true and an Azteca from Rancho may be behind the death of my brother Lyle then we have to respond." Lou shot back with anger in his tone.

"Thanks a lot for opening your big mouth Hardcase." Yelled out Jesse.

"Hey I'm just repeating what I heard Mark, Lee, and Link were whispering." He replied.

"That maybe the Azteca they got beef with in Rancho is behind the death of my brother." Started Lou. "That's a pretty bold statement and if it's true or not we're gonna handle it." Added Lou.

"Prez, Lee and Jimmy are on their way here to talk about how they're gonna handle this guy. We should let them deal with their own problems instead of sticking our noses in it." Stated Samuel.

"We're hitting Rancho…and that's final." Said Lou as he started to make his way out of the main sitdown room of the clubhouse where the other members of the BSU stood by watching as Thire grabbed Lou by the arm and pulled him back.

"Think about this man." He let out only to be stopped as Lou pulled himself away from his right-hand man.

"It would seem that our brothers have brought some insightful news back with them from New Arcadia." Lou yelled out earning the attention of all the members who turned their heads and looked at him with raised brows. "It would seem that Mark and his crew are fighting a war with an Azteca in Rancho and their war has swept BSU into it." He let out to the shock of everyone in the room.

"This Azteca, made a move on us…he's believed to be the one to be behind the death of my brother Lyle." He added furthering everyone's shock.

"This Azteca has shed my brothers blood…and for that he must die." Lou started drawing a much larger crowd then before. "He brought the fight to us, so now I want to take the fight to them…in Rancho." He added with more venom in his tone.

"So whose with me?" he asked earning a loud chorus of angry yells from the BSU members causing a smile to spread across the face of Lou who turned to Thire.

"Seems like the family has spoken brother, so get in line." Lou yelled out before walking away while Thire, Echo, and the others stood by in shock and awe.

"Lee and Jimmy aren't gonna like this." Whispered Echo earning nods from the group.

 **New Arcadia**

With Mark's car still being in the shop after the attack, the youngest Roman has been relying on the aid of others for rides and right now was no different as he rode in the passenger seat of Alison's Tailgater while the woman drove him to the club.

The duo had mostly riden in silence with only the song Spine by Promise and Monster playing on the radio. This was mostly because things were still a bit tense between the duo with heated feelings and even now those feelings seemed to pour out as Mark faced the window but occasionally looked out the corner of his eyes to watch Alison's breast jump up with each rode bump they hit.

The top two buttons were undone giving off a view of her necklace, but also a nice view of the top of her cleavage. His eyes then moved south to her soft toned legs that were snug within her dress pants. To add to it she recently washed her hair, the smell of her lavender flavored shampoo hung in the air and seemed to bring a slight smile to the face of the youngest Rom

His actions didn't go unnoticed though as Alison looked out the corner of her eyes and noticed the eyes of the Creole glued to her body. This caused her to blush, she didn't like feeling like a piece of meat but she had to admit that she loved the attention of the youngest Roman.

As she hit another bump, along with her breast jumping this time she let out a slight moan that Mark easily noticed and couldn't help but to lick his lips over as he watched the woman move her hand down from the steering wheel and to her clothed thigh. Seeing this reaction brought a slight smile and warm feeling to Alison who gave her own lick of her lips to draw another reaction from the youngest Roman who had to give a slight cough in order to hide his arousal.

"We're here!" he let out in a disappointed tone as Alison stopped her car in front of his club and watched him step out of the vehicle and look back at her with a slight smile.

"Can you come pick me up when you get off?" he asked while Alison looked away from him.

"I'm gonna be a while, wouldn't you want someone else to come and get you?" she asked.

"I would, but I want to prove to you that I ain't doing nothing wrong." He let out while Alison rolled her eyes at him.

"You better not be." She let out before giving the Roman a slight smile before watching as he made his way into the club before driving off.

"Well you're here!" came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice Link, Davey, and Eddy standing in the doorway of the building.

"Question is though is will the guest of honor show up?" asked Eddy earning a slight nod from the youngest Roman.

"He will, get the place ready for when he does." Mark replied before walking past the trio who followed him into the club and quickly closed the doors behind him.

 **Los Santos (Hours Later)**

After an almost seven hour flight Lee and Jimmy were finally stepping out of Los Santos airport being mindful to keep their faces as hidden as best they could without drawing too much attention just in case Ana had the place bugged without their knowledge.

As they rode in their taxi towards the groups main clubhouse in Cypress Flats the duo couldn't help but to raise their brows as they noticed the series of cars parked in front and around the building.

"They have a party for us?" Jimmy asked as e and Lee stepped out of the taxi and made their way through the front door of the clubhouse where they noticed a series of people standing in and around the doorway.

"Holy shit!" said one bald Caucasian man as he stepped aside along with a girl with her hair dyed bright red with a black bandanna wrapped around it as they watched Lee and Jimmy walk past them.

As the duo finally broke through the crowd they quickly noticed that all eyes were on them and along with that Lou was kneeling in the middle of the room over a small stockpile of guns while Thire, Echo, Jesse, Hardcase, Samuel, and Tup stood behind him.

"What's all this?" Lee asked as he watched Lou stand up with an emotionless look on his face.

"Our revenge." Lou shot back while Lee and Jimmy sent looks to each other. "If we'd have known you were coming we would have made a few more request for firepower." He added.

"Firepower what do you need firepower for, what is all this?" asked Lee with anger in his tone.

"We heard about your little tit for tat with an Azteca in Rancho and how he may have been behind the death of my brother." He let out while Lee and Jimmy sent looks to Thire and the others and watched them quickly send their looks to Hardcase.

"That's a hunch, he's targeted BSU before knowing that none of us are affiliated with you anymore." Lee replied while sending an angry look at Lou.

"It's just a hunch, well it's a hunch we're gonna move on and in a few hours there won't be any Azteca's in Rancho." Lou stated earning a serious of loud yells from the BSU members in the room causing both Lee and Jimmy to turn their heads and smile.

"Wow, you really believe that." The Chinese man stated with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"We know that brother." Lou shot back.

"Really because let me tell you now, this guy held his own against Mark even did a number on Mark and the both of us. Plus he's got another guy whose skilled enough to take down Jimmy here, who I want to remind everyone here is Army." Lee shouted as loud as he could. "So what makes you think that you, and everyone here can kill him?" he asked before looking down at the guns before the group.

"What you got here seven 9mm Glocks, a .38 Revolver, six M9A1 Beretta's and a MP5 Submachine Gun that look all to familiar." Lee added before looking to Thire and Echo already knowing that these were guns they'd been given from the New Arcadia group. "You got a Smith a Wesson Model 586 Revolver that's nice, an AR-15 that looks like it's been worn down, and oh what the fuck is this?" Lee asked as he reached down and picked a World War II era M1 Carbine.

"Did someone go digging through their grandads trunk?" Lee asked with anger in his tone. "You got four Shotguns Mossberg 500, Remington 870, and I expect to see this shit in the south but not the West Coast." Lee pointed out as he picked up an old fashioned Double Barrel Shotgun that looked like it belonged to a Country Bunkin.

Lee's remarks were starting to not sit well with Lou and the other BSU members as they continued to watch him go through their guns. "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Lee asked as he picked up a Walther P38 Pistol.

"What fucking WWII Nazi did you take that relic off of?" asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy do they even make ammo for this kinda gun anymore?" asked Lee.

"Someplaces." Jimmy replied as he took the weapon from Lee and looked it over. "If someone uses this thing they're more than likely gonna lose a few fingers because this shit is worn down and unkept." He added.

"Therefore garbage." Lee yelled out before tossing the weapon across the room. "This has some promise though." He added as he reached down and picked up a Taurus Raging Judge Revolver.

"Oh and look at this, this guns got some stories to tell." Lee let out as he looked at the top of the gun and noticed that it had marks crossed into it possibly indicating people killed by it. "Wow thirty five people have died from this gun, but I guarantee none of them were killed by any of you." Lee added while eyeing the group with a smile.

"Enough!" Lou shouted.

"No because you need to hear it before you go off and march everyone here to their obvious deaths." Lee let out while eyeing Lou angrily. "None of you are killers, none of you are trained assassins, and none of you stand a chance getting involved in one of war conflicts." Lee stated.

"Then why don't you fight beside us since this is basically both of our problem?" asked Lou earning a chuckle from Lee.

"Because I got enough blood on my hands and I see enough of my dead friends at night when I sleep." Lee let out with anger in his tone. "And I damn sure don't want to see any of you in my dreams." He added with venom in his tone.

"Then stand beside us, we have a better chance of survival with you two standing with us." Lou let out while Lee stood in silence. "You don't need Mark to make this decision for you." He added earning an angry expression from Lee.

"You really want this?" Lee asked with anger in his voice. "IS THIS WHAT ALL OF YOU WANT AND BE HONEST." He added while looking around at all of the BSU members within the room and watched as a few nodded their heads while another few looked doubtful.

"Fine then, let's get you all some real guns." Lee let out before walking away while Lou looked on with a smile as Lee and Jimmy both walked away.

"You sure you want to go through with this brother?" Jimmy asked earning a slight nod from the Chinese man.

"No, but this assholes gonna lead everyone down a hole where there's a Machine Gun waiting for them. At least with us there helping them we maybe ale to get a few of them out alive and turn a few others away." Lee stated while Jimmy nodded his head.

"Well then if we're going through with this, you know what I want." Jimmy let out while Lee nodded his head.

"I know and I'll be right beside you when you're facing the prick." Lee let out while both he and Jimmy made their way out of the building.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Ernesto but it was risky as he drove a dark blue Peyote near a neighborhood where he noticed a few African American men and women standing on the corners and in front of the stores watching him as he went by.

This made the Onda member somewhat uneasy as he kept his eyes on the road while also gripped the handle of his .44 Magnum as it lay on the seat next to him.

After a few more minutes of driving Ernesto finally reached his destination and immediately pulled his car up along the side of a large nameless building that looked almost like it might have been abandoned and was placed in a part of the city that could be best described as "Sketchy".

As Ernesto tucked his .44 Magnum and stepped out of the car though he was surprised to hear the familiar blasting of loud rock music coming from inside of the building. The sound of which caught Ernesto by surprise as he made his way through the front door and noticed that despite the buildings raggedy design on the outside the inside was a rather impressive looking nightclub with leather upholstery and furniture, bright red walls, an illuminated floor, a VIP section, and a rather large bar next to a DJ booth where a bald African American man was scratching a turntable.

It was at the bar where he noticed a familiar Creole sitting alone on one of the benches while a short haired African American woman wearing a tight black shirt that exposed her pierced bellybutton served him a drink.

At first glance Ernesto thought this might have been the best chance to take out the youngest Roman, for he was so close with his back turned to him but he also knew that Mark probably wasn't here alone aside from the girl and the DJ, for Lee or the other one may be in the VIP section looking down on him closely. With that in mind Ernesto decided to just play along and see where the night would take him.

As he approached the bar area he quickly noticed Mark looking down into a glass of what looked like beer at first glance. "I thought you BSU guys were drug free?" he let out earning a slight smile from Mark who watched him take a seat next to him with a smile.

"Still am, this is Ginger Ale." Mark replied with a chuckle. "Tia get my man here a drink whatever he likes." Mark ordered causing the woman to approach Ernesto who moved to turn her down.

"I'll be alright without a drink." Ernesto stated.

"Nah you're getting a drink what's the point of coming to a club without grabbing a drink?" Mark asked. "Oh yeah we don't trust each other like that yet." He added earning a confused look from Ernesto.

"I tell you what to set up a trust between us, how about you order something and whatever you order…I'll have a glass of it." Mark stated to the shock of Ernesto.

"Really you're gonna drink whatever I'm having?" Ernesto let asked with a raised brow earning a nod from Mark.

"Try and remember I'm a light weight." Mark replied while noticing a slight devilish smile spread across the face of Ernesto.

"Alright then get me some shots of Tequila the strongest you got." Ernesto let out while Mark raised his brow in shock.

"If I didn't know any better Ernesto I would think you were trying to get me drunk." Mark let out while Ernesto gave a sick smile.

"Better become a heavy weight quick now ese." Said Ernesto as the duo watched Tia set down two shots of Tequila in front of them with a slight smile before walking away.

"Bottoms up!" Ernesto said as he took his shot glass and quickly downed the Tequila while Mark looked his over before taking a slight sip then downing it like a child would with medicine. Then to Ernesto's humor the youngest Roman immediately started coughing and pounding his chest.

"Another round over here for me and my friend." Ernesto called while Mark gave a loud groan with watery eyes.

 **Cypress Flat, Los Santos**

"So how are you gonna do this?" Lee asked as he found himself standing in the back office room with Jimmy, Lou, Thire, and Echo as a map of the city of Rancho was displayed before them.

"What do you mean?" Lou asked as he eyed Lee confusingly.

"Your attack on Rancho, what did you have planned for it." Lee replied with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Or did you even have one short of running in guns blazing?" Jimmy asked.

"The plan was to go in and blast Azteca and Vago in sight." Lou replied.

"Guns blazing ain't no plan." Jimmy shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"From what we've been able to dig up on Rancho it's a pretty big neighborhood with a lot of gang activity. The Vagos are almost all over the area, the Azteca's can be found mostly on the northside, and there is an old Balla set that's still active on the South Side." Lee stated while the group looked at him closely. "We ain't hunting ball sacks so we should mostly focus our attack on the Northside this point." He added while pointing at the map

"Jamestown Street, it's where the Vagos and Azteca's are most concentrated especially here the Rancho Housing Projects." Lee stated.

"The next point of interest is here Roy Lowenstein Street, it borders both Rancho and Davis and is a disputed area between the Vagos and Aztecas. So we should find the both of them there in the neighborhood near the hospital." Lee added.

"Good they're all gonna need doctors after we're done with them." Hardcase yelled out causing both Lee and Jimmy to look at them.

"If you think that then you're gonna be on my team of guys going there." Lee said with a hint of venom in his tone since both he and Jimmy were still pissed at Hardcase for running his mouth.

"No problem with me." Hardcase shot back.

"This place ain't that big but the Azteca prescence there is probably large so I'll need about two squads of Fireteams with me on top of a few cars full of guys." Lee replied to Lou's confusion.

"Fireteam!" He let out with a raised brow.

"Yes a Fireteam, a four man team with two Rifleman, a Grenadier, and an Automatic Rifleman." Jimmy let out confusing Lee.

"You were the guy who went to the Army so keep that military talk shit to a minimum." Lou let out earning a low growl from Jimmy.

"If you want shit done right then I suggest you listen and learn something." Jimmy stated.

"Thanks to Mark's friends within the Madraza's we got our hands on guns but none of these guys can really be considered Fireteams brother. Hell cannon fodder is a better fit brother." Lee replied.

"Hey we're standing right here you know." Samuel shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"As long as you all can follow directions with bullets flying over your heads then that's fine by me." Jimmy shot back before looking back down at the map.

"Well then brother you're the one storming the Jamestown Projects what do you see is fit for you?" Lee asked as he eyed Jimmy.

"Three squads composed of six fireteams made up of thirty-nine guys on foot with additional support in vehicles." Jimmy stated before looking at Lou.

"You had three Sniper Rifles in that pile of guns, somebody in your ranks have experience with Sniper Rifles or did they steal that from a crazy relative?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah Sid Parker and his brother Dale Parker, they're brothers but apparently they've got a crazy uncle who taught them how to snipe tires on moving cars." Tup stated.

"Get them both in here." Lee ordered.

"And your man Kix, you said he's a licensed EMT so he's got some experience pulling out bullets we're gonna need that." Jimmy added before looking back to Lee. The duo were able to score a fair amount of guns for everyone from the Madraza's, but they we're able to get the same amount of bullet proof vest so the casualty count was gonna be pretty high.

As the duo sent looks to each other though they were interrupted as Tup returned with two men of Caucasian descent both with long blonde hair and bright blue eye and a look that made them both think that they were white trash and possible Rednecks.

"You two know how to use those Snipers you brought?" Jimmy asked.

"Hell yeah man I can hit a squirrel between the eyes from seventy yards out." Stated Sid showing off his severely messed up teeth that came after he was hit in the face by a Skinhead with some brass knuckles.

"Cousin Cleetus showed us a lot." Dale shot back with his eyes hidden behind a pair of wireframe reflective glasses.

"You ever shoot a living person?" Lee asked.

"Once on accident, actually a couple of times." Sid replied.

"Good, you two are our Sniper Team." Jimmy let out to the duo's confusion.

"All you two have to do is move around undetected, find a spot you can Snipe from, and do your thing." Jimmy stated.

"Can do!" Dale and Sid both said out loud as both Jimmy and Lee nodded their heads.

"Alright you got your troops and your cars you're gonna use for this shit anything else before we start our War of Aggression." Lou asked.

"This ain't no War of Aggression, sure you're attacking them by any means necessary but this is more of an Asymmetrical War. That's a war where one side is better equipped and trained then the other and it doesn't take a genius to see whose the stronger force is here." Added Jimmy earning an angry look from Lou.

"I suggest you save that aggression you're feeling now because we're moving out in a few hours." Lee replied while Lou eyed him angrily before watching the Chinese man walk away with Thire and Echo following behind them.

"Are you sure you want to lead them into battle in such a few hours?" asked Echo. "These guys don't have any real gun training, tactical training, and some of them haven't seen death before." He added.

"Plus it's gonna be dark soon, a lot of these guys have never used a gun before and them not knowing where to shoot in the dark is gonna be harder on us especially if we're looking over our shoulders at one of these guys aiming at us." Jimmy replied.

"We don't have time for that so we're just gonna have to work with what we got." Lee shot back with a hint of anger in his tone. "In the meantime I'll work on getting us some overwatch." He added before walking away.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of the clacking of a keyboard seemed to be the only thing Alison could hear as she found herself doing more paperwork to her superiors explaining the mass gang assault in New Arcadia a few days ago.

The heads of the FIB weren't happy with the results of their time in New Arcadia so far they haven't been able to bring them anything gang related or even more information on the whereabouts of Patrick who was still a ghost in the wind.

They weren't happy and if she didn't get results soon they may shut down their entire operation, meaning she would be seeing New Arcadia in her rearview mirror again, with Mark along with it.

Before she could think more on the matter though she was interrupted by the sound of her cellphone ringing causing her to quickly answer it and be greeted by a well too familiar voice.

" _Hello Mark's favorite snowbunny_." The voice let out causing Alison to tense up at the sound of the man's voice.

"Patrick!" she let out.

" _It's good to hear my name slide off your lips again_." He let out while Alison gave a low growl. " _Did you miss me_?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"After all this time I was beginning to think you were dead." She replied.

" _Me dead, whose dangerous enough to do that_?" he asked. " _Don't tell me you think that psychopath of yours can do it because he hasn't gotten to that point yet_." He added.

"What do you want?" Alison asked with venom in his tone.

" _To let you know that I'm back in New Arcadia and that I'll be in touch_." He let out causing Alison to shiver in fear at his remark. " _See you late you PAWG._ " He finished before hanging up the phone and causing Alison to start to hyperventilate in her office.

 **Elsewhere**

"AHHH SHIT!" Mark let out as he rubbed his forehead while taking down another shot glass of Tequila with Ernesto.

All together the duo combined for drinking a total of sixteen shots of Tequila, eight each, and Mark was already starting to show signs that he was drunk as Ernesto noticed that he was lightly giggling and smiling to himself while he was barely tipsy.

"This is nice!" Mark stated as he moved his arms up and down and feeling how almost weightless they felt on him.

"It is, you still haven't explained to me why you brought me here though." Ernesto let out while taking another swig of his drink.

"You don't like watching me get red in the face and banging my head on the bar?" Mark asked.

"As funny as that is, I'd preferred it if we got down to the serious business on why you wanted me here." Ernesto replied while Mark looked around.

"Do you like this place?" Mark asked to Ernesto's confusion. "This is my big investment, a staple to all of New Arcadia to let them know that I'm the top dawg in this town." He added.

"A good investment, tell me this though why is the inside so nice but the outside looks like something you would see in Blaine County?" Ernesto asked while Mark chuckled.

"I forget you're old, you see the new thing with clubs is that they're hidden in plain sight and in places where nobody would want to go. The seedier the better and this place looks like a combination of where a triple homicide took place and a guy can get a blowjob at a glory hole in the back so it's perfect." Mark shot back with a chuckle.

"You youngest have no respect for your elders." Ernesto replied with venom in his tone.

"Not true I respect you, hell I respect you more than a lot of other cats in these streets. You're an old school OG with a sense of honor and respect." Mark let out while Ernesto nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, well what does that make you?" Ernesto asked while Mark took a small shot of his drink before chuckling.

"I'm the guy who's trying to get like you in a different age and different city filled with wilder animals who call themselves gangsters." Mark stated with a chuckle. "All the while, not trying to turn into them myself." He added.

"You sure you ain't one of them already?" Ernesto asked.

"You sure you haven't lost your honor and respect along the way?" Mark asked.

"You'll never achieve the sheer level of respect I get from mi Varrio." Ernesto replied.

"That's because you grew up in an age full of respectful gangsters while all I got is a bunch of disrespectful thugs." Mark replied. "Half of whom want me dead." He added.

"You still haven't told me exactly why you brought me here." The Onda member let out with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You helped me out back there against Doom and the Apostles. I figured I at least owed you a drink and sometime so that we can talk about your…friend." Mark replied while Ernesto chuckled.

"You mean Neto, you know for a guy whose screwing an IAA Agent you seem to worry too much about him." Ernesto replied while Mark chuckled.

"I worry and fear nothing, and being with an IAA Agent has taught me to be prepared and to have all cards on my side." The Creole replied with a slight chuckle.

"I won't help you kill Neto if he returns." Ernesto retorted.

"Not a matter of if, more like when and when he returns I want to know where you'll land because I want to keep my guys out of your barrio but I doubt I can hold them off for much longer especially with all the attacks that have come against my family." Mark replied.

"I know you're probably blaming us about your cousins and what happened to your brother but if you need reassurance that it wasn't us-." Ernesto started before Mark cut him off.

"I know it wasn't you, it was the damn South West Vagos from Sunbelt." Mark replied to Ernesto's confusion. "My family was having problems with those guys when they first arrived in Sunbelt and I've had my fair share of shootouts with them when I was with BSU." Mark replied.

"I've crossed paths with them once before." Ernesto shot back.

"I know they kick up taxes to you, but understand they gotta bleed and they're gonna get theirs soon." Mark replied. "Let's just say me and my family made friends while we were in Sunbelt and they're not happy about what happened with my cousins." Mark let out to Ernesto's confusion.

"That so?" he asked with a raised brow.

 **David, Los Santos**

As the sun was beginning to set on this day in Los Santos both Lee and Jimmy found themselves strapping up along with the other BSU members who would taking part in this attack in a large garage on the outskirts of Davis just a few blocks from the famous Grove Street. Both men were wearing their usual attire for attacks that included black jackets over their bulletproof vest, black cargo pants with ammo holsters attached, and combat boots.

As the duo looked to the BSU members they noticed that many of their teams that were apart of the initial attack were carrying M4A1's and MP5's they'd managed to get from Mark's contact in the Madraza's while many of those that were their reinforcement didn't have the luxury of getting a heavy weapon with quite a few just only carrying Pistols.

After looking to them Jimmy then turned his attention to Lee and watched him load a few shells into a Saiga 12 Shotgun he'd gotten off the Cartel. He left many of his weapons at him with the exception of the M32 Grenade Launcher and a few Hand Grenades he'd had driven here a few days ago by some ward gangster.

Jimmy was the same as him in that boat, he'd left his M14 back in New Arcadia so he had to rely on using a FN FAL he'd gotten from the Madraza's along with his M9A1 Pistol and Knife. Despite that though he did have a few Hand Grenades with him and on Mark's generosity he let him take his M203 Grenade Launcher attachment that he quickly snapped to his Rifle.

After the duo made sure they were locked and loaded they looked to Thire and Echo who were both wielding MP5 Submachine Guns along with their M9A1 Pistols. The duo both had their doubts about this attack but they knew it was too late to speak on it as they looked on and noticed Samuel, Jesse, and Tup each with a look of fear in their eyes as they clutched their guns tightly. Hardcase was a different story though as the group watched the man lift up the Minigun he'd used in the attack on the Psychos and spin it with a sick smile.

The group then turned their heads and noticed Lou approaching them with an AK-74U Assault Rifle in his hands and a slight smile on his face as he asked "Are we ready to move?"

"Yeah, just remember to come in blasting when we give the signal." Lee ordered before stepping past the man with Jimmy, Thire, and Echo following after him.

"Echo Thire you two are with Jimmy." Lee let out to the duo's shock.

"You sure about that, aside from guys with real gun training all you got is Hardcase, Samuel, Tup, and Jesse. You sure you don't want more watching your back?" Thire asked.

"We're just going through a small neighborhood, Jimmy's taking the fight to an entire Housing Project. He's gonna need everything good we got." Lee let out while the duo sent looks to Jimmy and noticed him sending a look at Lee.

"Be safe brother." Jimmy let out as he slapped hands with Lee.

"Same to you or else Mark will kill us." The Chinese man let out before watching as Jimmy climbed into a car with Thire, Echo, and a few other BSU members before driving out of the warehouse while Lee stood by watching with Hardcase, Samuel, Jesse, and Tup.

"You said we were gonna start this attack, you mind explaining to me how we're gonna do that?" Samuel asked as he looked back at Lee who pointed across the street where the BSU members noticed five lowriders parked at the gas station across from them with another one pulling up.

"I picked this place because it's where the Azteca's come out at night to show off their rides." Lee said as he noticed what looked like ten to eleven Azteca's, composed of Cholo's and Chola's, standing around talking, laughing, and drinking with each other while a few of them were showing off whose car could jump the highest.

"Alright so are we supposed to just go over there and shoot at them what's the plan here?" asked a redheaded BSU members with gold streaks in his hair and holding a Glock 19 in his hands.

"Nope I said we'd start this attack with a bang and we're gonna do that." The Chinese man let out as the group watched him load a Grenade into his M32 and aim it in the direction of the gas station.

"HEY WAIT-!" another BSU member with a shaved head yelled out as he watched Lee fire a Grenade in the direction of the gas station. Then with eyes as wide as could be and ears that never knew a noise so loud the BSU members watched as the explosive collided with one of the gas pumps and created a violent, deafing, fiery explosion that could be heard across Rancho along with the sound of screams and terror and agony as they watched a few of the Azteca's come running out of the flames trying to put them off their bodies.

"Shit!" said Tup as he moved to lift up his gun only for Lee to stop him by putting his hand on the young man's Rifle.

"Save the ammo for the real threat, let these fuckers cook." The Chinese man let out causing all the BSU members who've never seen combat to take aloud gulp in fear and disgust as they took in the sight of the charred gang members, the smell of their burned flesh, and the sound of their screams of agony sounding off in the distance.

"Don't freeze up on me now because the time for battle is now." Lee yelled out as loud as he could before pulling his mouth guard over his face and then looking to the BSU members who he wasn't surprised to see following after Hardcase who took the lead while the rest of them followed after them.

The man was the cause for all of this because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut and because of so many people would die for his actions. Many of these people would die, and Lee knew it. All he could do though was make them die for something meaningful.

With that thought in mind Lee quickly charged after the BSU members and gave them orders as they noticed the inhabitants of Rancho being divided into two groups. Those running away from the gunshots and those running towards them. The latter of whom were also coming armed and it was these guys that were their targets.

"Hardcase suppress those assholes everyone else find cover." Lee yelled out as he fired off a Single Shot from his Shotgun and watched as an Azteca was struck in the side before falling to the ground as Hardcase fired off a barrage of rounds from his Minigun that struck down three more Azteca's with shots to the chest, arms, and legs.

"Shit!" said Lee as he performed a baseball slide to cover behind a dark blue Manana where three other BSU members were cowering behind.

"Why aren't you shooting?" Lee asked as he looked to the three men and noticed two of them were cowering in fear while another was struggling with taking the safety off his M4A1.

"This thing won't shoot!" the man with the M4 yelled out.

"For fuck sakes!" Lee yelled out as he ripped the gun from the man's hands and turned off the safety before handing it back to him. "Now let them have it."

With that the man quickly started to open fire, he wasn't the best shot missing his first five but did managing to hit one Chola in the right hip. This drew a smile from him as he quickly started back shooting while Lee looked to the other men.

"Now what's your problem?" Lee asked as the sound of the car windows exploding followed by bullets richoceting off the side of the car caused one of the men to give out a loud shout.

"I think we bit off more than we could chew here man." The BSU member yelled back as Lee gave a low growl before looking over at the cars and noticing that the duo weren't the only one's freezing up with a few looking over at the bodies of two BSU members who could get to cover in time and were shot to hell. Out of his three Fireteams there were maybe only five guys shooting not counting Hardcase, Tup, Samuel, and Jesse.

These guys were scared shitless to the point where they couldn't move. He knew this would happen and right now he couldn't help but to inwardly kick himself for bringing them here, but the attack was now and there was no retreating.

"Damn it!" Lee yelled out as he rolled from cover and fired off a Blast from his Shotgun that struck an Azteca with a handlebar beard once in the chest and sent him flying backwards until his back collided with the windshield of a blue Peyote and shattered the glass in the progress.

"Unless you want to end up like him I suggest you all stand up and start shooting or else these guys are gonna run right through us and kill us all. So get up get the fuck up right now and FIGHT!" Lee shouted with his words of anger sprouting more fear and terror in the hearts of a few BSU members who couldn't help but to start blindly firing over the hoods of their cars.

"Look at yourself, you're not even aiming this is why nobody takes you seriously. This is why guys just walk into our clubs and kill us without fear of repercussions because you guys are nothing but a bunch of pussies." Lee shouted in hopes of trying to light a fire in the bellies of all the BSU members and it seemed to be working.

"This is why we're laughed at by all, you guys want to argue that we're not a gang then say that but what are we if we won't stand up and fight when one of our own is killed." The Chinese man added as he noticed a few BSU members looking back at each other with anger in their hearts.

"Two things are gonna happen here today brothers, we face complete annihilation or we fight back so unless you want to die I suggest all of you harden your hearts and let out your inner demons because today is the day we call ourselves TRUE WARRIORS." Lee finished.

"MAKE UM EAT HEAT!" Hardcase added as one unknown BSU member who Lee saw was cowering earlier jumped from cover and fired off a well-placed shot that hit one Azteca in the center of the throat before he turned his barrage on two more Azteca's who were forced behind cover.

"ADVANCE!" yelled out Samuel as Lee watched with a smile as a few of the BSU members started to break from cover and push up against the Azteca's who were still coming towards them.

"Shit!" yelled a BSU member as he took a round in the left arm and started to fire his Rifle using only his right while another was hit six times in the chest.

"CAR!" yelled out Tup as Lee lifted his head and noticed a bright blue Buccaneer speeding its way towards them before coming to a screeching halt while another car was speeding towards their location.

"JESSE!" Lee yelled as he tossed the man a Hand Grenade before lifting up his M32 Grenade Launcher and firing off a Single Grenade at the car that was speeding their way and watching it slam into the driver's side and create a violent explosion that left the driver hanging out the side of the vehicle as it slammed into a street pole.

The Chinese man then turned to Jesse who managed to pull the pin of his Grenade and toss it in the direction of the stalled car with a few Azteca's stepping out of it. The sight of the Grenade caused a few of them to panic and try to run but most failed as the explosive went off with enough force to send one Azteca flying backwards with enough force that when he crashed into his car door it actually broke the door off the hinge while a Chola had her leg blown off and a few bits of shrapnel embedded in her breast and face.

"Keep pushing!" Lee yelled out as he noticed a large brick sign in the middle of the road that read "Welcome to Rancho" on it.

"Huh!" the Chinese man let out as he looked over the sign with the thought of destroying it. As he lifted his M32 Grenade Launcher at it though he quickly lowered it again. "This neighborhood has an infestion of the bad kind and we're the exterminators whose gonna make it right." He let out before following after the BSU members.

 **New Arcadia**

"Are you really racist?" Mark asked while looking at the glass of Tequila that was placed in front of him while Ernesto lifted his head off the bar.

The Onda member was now starting to feel drunk after his eleventh shot of Tequila luckily for him he wasn't a goofy drunk like Mark but he was a tired one and he knew that could be just as dangerous in an unfamiliar place.

"What kinda fucking question is that?" Ernesto replied with venom in his tone.

"Just a question." Mark replied.

"No...I thought I was once, but I've come to learn that I'm not." He shot back. "After I got out…I did some jobs with these people I never thought I'd crossed paths with and could call my friends." He added before looking down at his next shot of Tequila.

"Where are they now?" Mark asked.

"One's locked up and the other is…I don't know. He got taken by some Aryan Vanguard guys a few years back. We tried to get him back and we did, but after he drove off…we don't know what happened to him after that." Ernesto stated.

"Sorry to hear that." Mark replied.

"Yeah….here's to you Barry and Jrue." Ernesto let out while looking down at his next shot before slowly downing it while Mark gave a raised brow at the familiarity of the name of one of the men Ernesto named.

"What about you then Mark…are you racist?" Ernesto asked.

"I claim my BSU brothers over my main family, my old ladies are white and Asian-." Mark started before Ernesto cut him off.

"So you aren't racist to white or yellow, but can you say the same about brown and don't say you aren't because I know about what the BGA is doing in Dockington." Ernesto let out while Mark chuckled.

"We only attack brown in the Dockington prison because you attack black in San Andreas prisons." Mark let out. "And I don't know what Felix is telling you but in terms of the blood on my hand I've killed more black then anything with white making a strong second." He added. "Can you say the same Mr. Ondero?"

"I've killed my fair share of my own, I can't say I'm proud of it but somethings can't be helped. They were on one side of the fight and I was on mine." Ernesto stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Now you're sounding like me." The Creole shot back. "See I don't care who I kill or what color they are, but if they're standing in the way of things I'm gonna do what I need to." He added.

"That so, but your number of brown friends are dwindling." Ernesto shot back while Mark chuckled.

"Just because Felix was the only brown friend that followed me here doesn't mean he was the only Mexican friend I've made over the years and not all of them are in BSU." Mark let out.

"Right but you don't like anyone like me and by that I mean a SUR." Ernesto retorted.

"Well when you guys stop being so hostile to black people we can talk." Mark shot back. "And you can't say you aren't because in my experience even before working for the BGA I've never met a Vago, Azteca, or Mara Bunta prick that wasn't prejudice and that's outside the West Coast so I can only imagine what it's like there." He added.

"Just because some of us have our prejudices doesn't mean we all do and you act like black people don't have their prejudices. Hell Neto helped rebuild this city and we both know what happened to him and everyone other migrant worker that tried to help this city." Ernesto shot back with anger in his tone.

"Amongst the normal people who live in this city guys like Neto were a godsend, hell before that whole shit they pulled at the church Neto could have entered any church here, told them what he did, and received probably more love than he's ever experienced in his life." Mark stated.

"Right amongst the normal people." Ernesto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah amongst the civilian's, amongst the gangsters though Neto was seen as a threat to our drug market even if he wasn't selling drugs himself, someone was and all these niggas out here see is a brown face and that's all they need to act. These the guys who target family members and guys who live next door of the person they want just to send a message, so what do you expect. It's a small market and competition needs to be routed out immediately." Mark let out.

"I get this is the south and racism is strong, but I expected it more from the whites than the blacks." Ernesto shot back.

"Please that's money, we can turn on the news right now and see a report in LS about how some Mexican Banger shot some black person because they thought they were affiliated when all they had to go off of was a black face." Mark replied.

"The same could be said for black bangers." Ernesto shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Whether we like it or not it's not something we can blame the other for and each side is just as guilty so we have to move on from that regardless." Mark let out while Ernesto chuckled.

"You're just saying that because you can't make a comeback." Ernesto replied.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of the explosion from the gas station near Roy Lowenstein Street was deafening and seemed to bring a lot of people out of their homes at the Rancho Housing Projects as a number of Vagos found themselves looking on in the distance before the sound of loud rock music caught all their attention.

"The fuck is that?" a Vago with a shaved head and tattoos covering his arms wearing a black wife beater, black jeans, and white shoes asked as he stepped out of his apartment with two more men.

"Sounds like-!" before one of the other men could say anything though he was cut off by a loud honking sound as a Pickup Truck came flying from off the concrete streets and running down the man just as the OG with the shaved head jump out of the direction of the pickup that soon slammed into the side of someone's car.

"Everyone Okay-." Started the shaved headed gangster before he was cut down by a single gunshot as everyone looked on and watched as he fell to the ground with a single bullet wound in the side of his head. The group then watched as three BSU members jumped up from the tail of the truck bed armed with M4A1 Assault Rifles and started to open fire on the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Shit Vatos in the-." Started a Vago with a yellow bandanna wrapped around his forehead as he started to turn around and run away only to be hit four times in the back by one of the masked BSU members.

"Kill all the Vagos, put them all down." One of the men yelled out as he fired a shot and struck a boy who looked to have been about seventeen years of age with spiky black hair and wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Check your fire, that kid could have been just a kid." Yelled out one of the BSU members as he put his hand on the shoulder of the shooter who quickly pushed him aside.

"Shake that shit out of your mind-." He yelled back before giving a loud scream at the top of his lungs as two a heavyset Chola with a Glock 21 fired off three shots and managed to strike him once in the arm.

"Fucking bitch!" he yelled out before turning his Rifle on the woman and striking her twice in the chest and once in the stomach before continuing to shoot her as she fell to the ground. "That bitch wasn't wearing colors either, so shoot and let whoever's picking them up sort them out later." He stated before moving to reload his Rifle while Jimmy, Thire, Echo, and their fireteams each looked on from cover and watched as about seven Vagos started to run from the back of one building towards the BSU members.

"Cut um down!" Jimmy yelled out as he and the other BSU members jumped from cover and started to open fire on the incoming Vagos who were taken by surprise as the bullets slammed into their backs and sides.

"Push up and be sure to keep your eyes out for civilians." Jimmy yelled out as he motioned to Thire and Echo who both nodded their heads before running from behind cover with their weapons raised and shooting down two Vagos as they started to run from outside of an apartment.

"Looks like heavy resistance isn't a problem-." Started one of the three men in the back of the truck before the loud banging of a Machine Gun caught everyone's attention as Jimmy looked up and watched all three men get cut down by a Vago who was leaning out the second story window of a building firing an AK-47 Assault Rifle down on the group.

"Shit!" Echo yelled out as he and Thire turned their guns on the shooter who quickly ducked for cover but started to blind fire down on the BSU members who ran across the housing project as fast as they could until one man wearing a brown jacket and blue jean pants armed with a Shotgun was struck one in the chest by a Vago in a ground floor home firing a M16 Assault Rifle.

"You fucking Gringos come to the wrong place." The Vago yelled out as he shot another BSU member in the back and one more in the leg causing him to scream out in pain before another BSU member that looked to have been mixed between white and black grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him to cover beside a building.

"Suppress that asshole and cover me." Jimmy yelled out as he broke from cover while Thire and his Fireteam of BSU members fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of the man hidden in the doorway while Jimmy grabbed the handle of Mark's M203 Grenade Launcher and fired a single Grenade that slammed into the window where the gang member with the AK was shooting from.

" _Jimmy you got about a dozen more heading your way on foot from an alleyway."_ Came the familiar voice of Manfred as Jimmy lifted his head and caught sight of a familiar store bought Drone flying over his head.

The Indian man was left back in New Arcadia with Mark and the others, but he could still reach out to help his BSU brothers all the while keeping the secret of their operation away from Mark and the others which was tough for him.

"Thanks Manny!" Jimmy let out. "Block that area." Jimmy ordered before watching a BSU member hop into the truck that was driven into the Projects, being mindful to throw the dead driver out, and force it in between the Housing Project.

Before the man could climb out of the drivers seat though his brains were splattered across the seats of the vehicle as the Vagos coming down the lane drew closer and let their guns rip.

"Redirect your fire there." Jimmy ordered out while pointing in the direction off the alleyway where the group heard a series of footsteps and yelling moving closer to them.

As the first Vago broke cover Jimmy was the first to squeeze the trigger on his Rifle as he watched the first Vago hit the corner and be knocked back as a bullet hit him in the chest. The sight of their comrades falling seemed to force the other Vagos to step back to avoid their shots.

"Take cover!" Jimmy heard a Vago yell out and instantly started to smile as he looked at the position of the gang members and noticed how they were sandwiched between two buildings, not necessarily in tight quarters but still close enough for him for what he had planned.

"MOLOTOV'S!" Jimmy yelled out as he turned his head and watched as four BSU members who were wearing packs on their backs quickly set them down, pulled out bottles of liquor with paper stuffed at the top, and proceeded to light them up.

"LOOSE!" Jimmy ordered before watching the Punk Rock addicts toss the incendiaries over the truck and then smile as they slammed on the ground in front of the Vagos while a few actually caught a few of them in the head and resulted in them being set ablaze while also lighting their friends ablaze.

The sound of their screams and the smell of their burning flesh seemed to bring a smile to the face of Jimmy who was only brought back to reality by Echo who stood beside him and said. "I hope everyone got out of those buildings."

With those words in mind Jimmy quickly looked up and watched as the flames from the Molotov's started to crawl on the truck and climb the sides of the buildings and start to burn them to a crisp.

"Bring in our rest." Jimmy let out before watching as Echo nodded his head before stepping away from him while he kept his eyes on the burning building before turning his head and noticing one of the famous graffiti memorial in the Housing Project that was of an Eagle and read "In Memory of Jose."

As Jimmy looked at the graffiti he couldn't help but to note how nice and well put together it was, it was beautiful but as the flames of the building started to make it's way down it started to eat away at the image and turn it a shade of black.

Collateral damage to the buildings and the innocent people living here wasn't in the plan of Jimmy who looked over and noticed that a woman who looked to have been in her fifties was lying on her back after being hit twice in the chest.

She was killed with her eyes wide open and Jimmy knew he was to blame for it despite what he and Lee talked about earlier it still hurt him whenever innocents were caught up in their war, but it couldn't have been avoided. Not this time.

At least that's what he told himself to try and feel better.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of Mark's cellphone ringing quickly caught the attention of both him and Ernesto who lifted their heads up at Mark's phone and read Alison's name as it was illuminated on the screen.

"My baby worries about me." Mark let out with a slight chuckle before moving to pick up the phone only to end up knocking it off the bar in his drunken state. "I'll just let it ring then." Mark let out while Ernesto chuckled.

"Humor me this Marcus." Ernesto let out earning the attention of Mark. "I've only met her a few times and I can easily see that you two care about each other, but tell me how does your family like the idea of you being with a cop?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"That would make for an interesting answer if my family knew about her." Mark replied earning a nod from Ernesto.

"Not to surprised there, I can't imagine they'd like the idea of you being with a cop." The Ondero stated while Mark chuckled.

"A cop is the sinking point, but they wouldn't want to hear what she has to say once they see she's white." The Creole shot back to Ernesto's shock.

"Your parents are racist? How does that work your brother is married to a white women?" Ernesto asked.

"Yeah and they treat both him and her like they're both shit and they've basically disowned him. Which I think is actually a good thing if you look at it because of how well he's doing." Mark replied with a chuckle. "My father isn't racist prejudice but not racist, rumor is he's got a white mistress somewhere out in Red Stick, some Mexican woman out in Sunbelt, he doesn't like Asians all that well though but that's a result of having a father who was in Vietnam." He added earning a roll of the eyes from Ernesto.

"And your mom?" Ernesto asked.

"She's the real problem, I would call her racist but she hates a lot of black people to. I remember one time Maurice called me over to talk street business, so naturally I show up with Lee, Jimmy, and Link. We were there about three and hours, and when we were about to leave Link had to go to the bathroom and she refused to let him use the bathroom." Mark stated to Ernesto's shock.

"That's fucked up!" Ernesto stated.

"Yeah she doesn't let them use the bathroom, eat from her kitchen, and hell they can't even get a glass of water. I know slavery was bad but she's acting like it ended yesterday and is getting her revenge." He replied.

"I can only imagine what your relationship with her is like." Ernesto stated.

"We don't see eye to eye at all and if she wasn't my mother I'd probably have nothing to do with her, but we all can't have what we want." Mark shot back. "She won't accept Alison or Ana, and to be honest I can care less what she wants. She brought me into this world but anything else after that that comes with being a mother she hasn't done anything else for me."

"You'd really throw away your mother like that?" he asked.

"For love, yeah I would. I know at the end of the day I'm no good for her and I'll just end up dragging her down…but the heart wants what the heart wants." Mark stated while staring into his glass of tequila. "Would you have done the same with your own wife, or are you still married?" he asked.

"I was once, we divorced while I was in prison…I look back at that now and think it was the worst mistake of my life." Ernesto stated.

"Going to prison or not being there for your wife and kids?" Mark asked.

"Both!" Ernesto replied. "My wife remarried and I hated her for it but at the same time I understood her, she was alone trying to raise the kids and she did well despite everything." He added.

"And yet you still turned out with a son like Miguel." Mark shot back earning an angry scowl from Ernesto.

"Miguel may have his flaws but I won't sit here and listen to you talk shit about him." Ernesto shot back earning a chuckle from Mark.

"I envy him for that, Miguel I mean." Mark let out to Ernesto's confusion. "He had the choice to do different with a father and mother who never gave up on him despite circumstances. I can never in a million years say that shit."

"Things may have been different if you were there instead of in Dockington." Ernesto shot back earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Do you know what made my grandmother take me away from my parents when I was so young. It was because one day when I was just five months old she went to change my diaper and found bags of heroin stuffed into my diaper." Mark replied to the shock of Ernesto. "Apparently my mom was running this little scam of bringing Horse back to New Arcadia smuggled on me."

"Oh!" Ernesto let out before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have made a difference if I was there or not." Mark let out before taking a sip of his Tequila before looking up into the VIP section and noticing that Manfred was no longer there.

Instead the Indian man was locked up in the managers' office of the with his laptop on his lap and his earphones in his ear.

"Lee you've got Azteca reinforcements coming your way, I suggest bringing in the armor." He let out.

 **North Rancho**

"Understood!" Lee shot out before sending a look to Samuel who nodded his head who reached into the back of his pants, pulled out a flare gun, and fired a single flare into the sky. The sight of the flare could be seen from as far as Strawberry as a few members of the Families from Chamberlain Hills lifted their heads and noticed the flare high in the sky.

After firing the flare though Samuel quickly had to duck for cover though as a series of gunshots came his way from two Azteca's who started shooting at him with AK-47 Assaults Rifle. Seeing this Jesse, Tup, and another BSU member quickly returned fire before the unknown man was hit in the arm courtesy of a Chola firing a Desert Eagle from cover.

"Shit!" the injured BSU member yelled out as Tup grabbed him by his shoulder and started to pull him to a spot behind a house where Kix was busy pulling a bullet out of a man who'd been shot in the leg.

"Jesus can't you guys give me a break." Kix asked with anger in his tone.

"No!" Tup shot back just as the group heard the loud sound of car engines and looked out to notice a convoy of vehicles speeding their way. The convoy consisted of a silver and white Akama Motorcycle with two people sitting on it, two Blazers with another two people on it, a Moonbeam that was packed full, and two Pickup trucks with men armed with AK-47 Assault Rifles with drum magazines shooting from the truck bed.

"We're in business boys." Lee yelled out as he watched the BSU member on the Akama skid to the side while the man sitting on the back of the bike unloaded on four Azteca's that were taking cover behind a Tornado with a Mac-11.

"Shoot those fuckers down." Yelled Lou from his position in the passenger seat of one of the Semitrucks as the man in the back fired off a barrage of rounds at an Azteca while the driver ran down another man whose body crunched as it was crushed under the weight of the truck.

"Fuck Ass-Takers." Yelled a BSU member that was riding bitch on the back of a Granger as he pulled the pin on a Hand Grenade and tossed it at a group of Azteca who tried their best to move but weren't successful as the blast sent them flying backwards.

" _HAHA we got these fuckers now_!" yelled out Hardcase as he unloaded another Salvo of bullets on a car and managed to hit three Azteca's that were using the vehicle for cover.

"Lee you got reinforcements coming your way with heavy weapons." Manfred yelled out over Lee's headset to the confusion of the Chinese man.

"How Heavy!" Lee asked over his earpiece.

"Is that a Grenade Launcher?" asked one of the BSU members as Lee snapped his head around just as a loud explosion almost made him death as he noticed the flaming wreckages of the two Grangers flying across the battlefield while the bodies of the BSU members who were using them were splattered across the pavement in pieces.

The Chinese man then looked up and noticed an Azteca wearing a black bulletproof vest over his white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and a blue bandana wrapped over his head. What was the most menacing thing about the gang member though was that he was carrying an M16A2 Assault Rifle with an M203 Grenade Launcher mounted on the underbarrel of his weapon that he was now reloading.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Lee yelled out as the Azteca fired another Grenade that was aimed at the center of the BSU members and created another violent explosion that threw Lee back, knocked the two men on the Akama off their bikes, and killed about eight other BSU members who couldn't get out of the way of the explosion in time.

"Lee!" Jesse yelled out as he grabbed the Chinese man by his shoulders and pulled him into cover inside of an empty home where he, Samuel, and four more BSU members were hiding out in.

"Get us out of here." Lou yelled to his driver who quickly threw his truck in reverse and took off driving in the other direction with the second truck driving close behind.

"Well there goes our reinforcements." Yelled out Jesse with anger in his tone, as he and Samuel watched the Azteca fire off another Grenade that quickly erupted in front of another group of BSU members.

"And there's goes our fucking left flank." Samuel shot back with anger in his tone as Lee slowly rose to his feet and coughed in the process.

"This the guy you and Mark been beefing with?" asked Jesse as he watched Lee load a few more slugs into his Shotgun before cocking the weapon and looking down to notice a dead female Azteca lying on the ground with her face caved in.

"Not even close." Lee replied before looking over and noticing a BSU member with a black hat with BSU written in white letters standing behind Jesse with a bloody Claw Hammer in his hands.

"I ran out of bullets and she was coming at me with a kitchen knife man." He let out while Lee nodded his head before looking over at the woman and pulling a M9A1 Beretta off her back then tossing it to the man just as another explosion and series of gunfire echoed in the background.

"Those guys are killing us out there." Said Jesse as Lee pulled out his remaining Hand Grenades and looked out the window of the home.

"I got an idea prepare to cover me." Lee shot back just as he ran out the room with his M9A1 Pistol drawn where he noticed the Azteca moving to reload his Launcher just as he fired off four shots from his Pistol that hit the man in the vest and sent him staggering back before forgetting about his launcher and firing on Lee with his M16A2 and yelling something in Spanish in the process as Lee was hit four times in his own vest before retreating to cover and tossing his Hand Grenades at the Azteca who ran for cover as the explosives went up and created a series of violent explosion that blew out the windows of homes, destroyed three cars, and killed four Azteca's in the process.

As Lee went to finish off his onslaught with a Grenade from his M32 the Azteca fired a Grenade from his own Launcher that hit the car Lee was using for cover and sent him flying back and firing his weapon in the process.

The resulting Grenade then missed it's mark and slammed into the side of a powerline and caused the wooden stake to fall with the live wires snapping and transformers exploding as it hit the ground and created a violent shockwave of sparks that electrocuted members from both the Azteca's and BSU who were all wailing and cocked in a shocking display as Lee lifted his head and noticed that he Azteca with the Grenade Launcher was lying on the ground violently twitching from the electricity that came from a livewire falling on top of him.

"Damn!" said Jesse as he Samuel, Tup, and Hardcase stepped out and stood beside Lee along with what remained of their attacking force which was only composed of six others.

"Did we win?" asked Hardcase as Lee eyed him angrily.

"Come on, we need to regroup back at the Rancho Projects with Jimmy and the others." Lee replied as he turned to walk away with the remaining BSU members.

He knew not many people would be coming home after this attack, he just didn't think he'd be the result of many of their deaths as well.

And it was that news that hurt him the most.

 **New Arcadia**

As Mark and Ernesto continued to make small talk with each other they were quickly interrupted by the sound of the front doors opening and seeing a familiar redheaded woman make her way inside with a serious look on her face that soon faded as she saw who was sitting beside the youngest Roman.

"Hey we were just talking about you." Said Mark as Alison approached him and Ernesto with a mixed look that came from not understand what she was seeing.

"What is this?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"A sit down…between two men." Mark replied with a chuckle.

"Are you drunk?" she asked while looking down at all the shot glasses laid before Mark.

"I plead the fifth." Mark shot back with another chuckle while Alison rubbed her forehead. "I told you I wasn't doing anything wrong today." He added before looking to Ernesto.

"Well tonight was fun but I guess we should be heading back to our respective camps." Mark said while Ernesto nodded his head.

"Yeah!" the Ondero let out before slowly starting to stand up before looking over and watching as Mark stood up before instantly falling back down and passing out.

"Jesus!" said Alison.

"He's a lightweight." Ernesto let out.

"How'd all this happen anyway?" Alison asked as Ernesto chuckled at the sight of the sleeping.

"He sent one of his guys and told me to come here, we talked, we drank, and here we are now." Ernesto let out while Alison nodded her head.

"And what did you talk about?" she asked with a raised brow.

"He can tell you that when he wakes up." Ernesto replied before turning his back on the FIB Agent and beginning to make his way out of the club. "When Mark wakes up tell him I'll be in touch." Ernesto let out as Alison watched him leave before turning to Mark and noticing the youngest Roman wake up long enough to vomit across the floor before falling back down.

"Damnit Mark!" she added before looking up at the VIP section of the club and noticing Eddy, Davey, and Link looking down on her with slight smiles.

"Can you boys give me a hand here?" she asked earning laughs from the group before they made their way downstairs in order to help the woman.

 **Rancho**

The battle at the Rancho Projects seemed to have turned it's most intense as Jimmy found himself ducking behind a car for cover while two more BSU members weren't so fortunate as a group of four Vagos fired on them from behind the cover of a yellow Peyote.

"They just keep coming." Echo yelled out while firing his MP5 and striking a Chola once in the side of the neck and four more times in the stomach, shredding her liver to pieces.

"We're on their turf you should expect no different." Thire shot back as he pulled out his M9A1 Pistol and fired off four shots that hit one Vago in the chest and shredded his heart muscles to pieces.

"When is this guy gonna show up?" asked a BSU member earning a slight chuckle from Jimmy.

"What a couple of hundred Vagos ain't enough for you?" Jimmy asked before watching as the BSU member was shot clean through the head and fell to the ground with his blood pouring out like a spilled glass of red wine.

"I guess not!" the Army Cadet let out as he reloaded his FN FAL just as a Vago with a Desert Eagle ran his way with the weapon raised before he could fire off a single shot though he was dropped by a bullet striking him dead in the center of his throat and sending him falling backwards with blood spraying across the green grass and somewhat on the face of Jimmy who lifted his head and noticed Dale giving him a thumbs up.

"Somebody ain't singing in the church Choir anymore." The man let out as he and his brother went back to Sniping and managed to hit a female Vago in leg before finishing her off with a shot to the center of the head.

Jimmy was thankful for the pair, he was thankful for all the BSU members. Sure this was there fight, but at the end of the day this Mark and Neto's war and everyone else was just pieces that were getting dragged into it.

As Jimmy looked around he mostly saw the bodies of Vagos but there were also quite a few bodies of BSU members along with them. The group wasn't the most trained and in truth, Lee was right…all of these guys were nothing more than cannon fodder. They were doing damage against their enemies but it seemed like just one Vago foot soldier was worth three to four BSU.

They were dropping like flies going shot to shot for the group so they had to rely heavily on their weights and smarts and what they were good at.

With that thought in mind Jimmy quickly looked up and watched as a BSU member who was using only a Shotgun quickly ran dry and was shot down by a Vago with a Shotgun.

The shit was hard to watch, but Jimmy knew that he had to drag the fight on…it wouldn't be long before their main targets finally showed their faces and when they did Jimmy had something special for one of them.

Just as Jimmy was thinking of this though the sound of engines caught his attention as he noticed the two pickup trucks heading their way with a few BSU members in the back tail while the men on the Akama bike pulled up as well.

As Jimmy watched Lou step out of the vehicle he quickly approached the man asked him. "Where's Lee and the others?"

"They're coming on foot we had a slight hiccup." Lou yelled out just as a BSU member who was standing beside him was hit four times in the chest and sent flying back with blood gushing from his mouth.

"What kinda hiccup!" Jimmy asked with anger in his tone.

"GRENADE!" came the voice of another BSU member as the group turned their heads and noticed two Vagos running out of an apartment with Grenades in their hands.

"Shit everybody get down." Jimmy yelled out as the two gangsters tossed the Grenades and watched as a group of BSU members scattered to cover with a few being unable to get out of the way of the explosion and were sent flying back.

"Shit I can't feel my legs." Yelled out one BSU member as he looked down and noticed that both of his legs were blown off and that most of the blood that was covering his body came from the man next to him with a piece of shrapnel sticking out of the side of his chest as he went into shock.

"You fucking Gringos are getting wiped off the map for this shit." Yelled out another Vago armed with two Mac-11's as he opened fire on three BSU members who were easily cut down and fell to the ground while another punk rocker with a Mohawk and wearing a leather jacket landed on the hood of a car.

"Suppress those assholes." Jimmy yelled out as he fired off several shots at the gangsters with the Hand Grenades before rolling to cover just as a gangster with a AK-47 Assault Rifle sent a wave of rounds his way.

"BSU's definitely getting green lit for this shit." Jimmy whispered under his breath. "But a new cemetery is gonna be built on what was once this Housing Project just for you all." Jimmy yelled out in anger in his voice as he jumped from cover and fired a Grenade from his M203 that slammed onto the second floor of the apartment the gangsters with the Grenades were using for cover.

The resulting explosion created a hole in the building with rocks falling from them and landing on top of the gangsters who were horribly crushed under the weight of the debris.

"We you did say we were gonna bury them here." Thire let out as he reloaded his MP5 and shot down another Vago that was trying to switch cover along with five others who were then mowed down by another hail of gunfire from out of nowhere.

As Jimmy turned his head he quickly noticed Hardcase leading Lee, Jesse, Samuel, Tup, and the other surviving BSU members of the Roy Lowenstein attacks making their way into the Housing Project.

"Jesus Christ they must have got hit hard." Echo let out while Jimmy chuckled.

"If Neto showed up, I'm not surprised." Jimmy shot back as he approached Lee and the others who quickly set themselves up a position just as the gunshots seemed to cease for a few seconds.

"Did you do it?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah we layed a beating on the Azteca's but Neto never showed up." Lee shot back while catching his breath for air. "What about your guy?"

"No show, this shit doesn't seem right." Jimmy shot back as Lou approached the duo.

"We did all of this and we still haven't found the asshole who killed my brother. Not even in all of the god damn crossfire?" Lou asked with anger in his tone.

"Well thank you for waiting for us while we were out getting fucked up by a guy with a Grenade Launcher." Lee shot back with a hint of anger in his tone.

"These guys we're after aren't just the gonna get cut down in a hail of crossfire, they haven't shown up yet." Jimmy shot back with venom in his tone. "They make one hell of an entrance that leaves everyone in shock, awe, and stunned to the point where time seems to stop and the only thing you can hear is the sound of your heart beating faster because it's afraid of what is about to come." He added with anger in his tone.

"That sounds like a loud of bullshit." Lou yelled out with venom in his tone as Thire and Echo found themselves scouting out the area just as both Lee and Jimmy's earpieces rang to life.

" _HE'S THERE!"_ the voice of Manfred yelled out as both men went wide eyed and lifted their heads in the direction of the middle of the street where they noticed a Rocket flying in the direction of Thire and Echo.

"MOVE!" Echo yelled out as he pushed Thire as hard as he could out of the way of the Rocket as it slammed into the ground before him and created a violent explosion that literally tore the man to shreds and left every BSU member wide eyed and left in shock and awe.

"ECHO!" Thire yelled out as loud as his lungs would allow as time and reality started to slow down into almost being nonexistent with the only sound being made is that of the bodiless, bloodied, dented, and burned severed head of Echo as it rolled across the ground before them all to see.

"Holy shit!" Lou as he felt a cold sweat drip down the back of his neck along with the other BSU members who each felt themselves become frozen with fear.

 **New Arcadia**

Things were finally starting to return to Mark as he found himself slowly starting to open his eyes and see that he was now lying naked in a bathtub that was filled with warm water. As he then lifted his head to the light he quickly recoiled as the bright lights from the bulb seem to increase the already strong banging in his head.

"It's about time you came to." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head to the doorway and notice Alison standing before him with her arms folded over her chest.

"I know you're probably pissed off at me for all of this, but thanks for making sure I got to the tub." Mark let out while Alison eyed him angrily.

"What was all that down there and why was Ernesto here?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"You told me I needed to end the war and one of the best ways to get right of an enemy that's not going to stop fighting no matter what you throw at them…is to make them a friend." Mark let out to Alison's confusion. "Our truce with them is shaky but if we can turn that into an alliance…we can end all hostilities for good."

"That's good…but what makes you think they're all gonna go along with it?" the FIB Agent asked while Mark chuckled.

"I don't need them to all go along with it…just Ernesto. He's Onda and everyone else will have to fall in line with what he says or risk being made an example of what happens when you go against an Ondero." The Creole let out while Alison eyed him closely.

"So you're basically trying to sway his friendship?" she asked.

"Somewhat, I know I should probably be putting the head of Cruz on a pike…but I'm willing to let things go if It gets me a few months of peace." Mark replied while Alison gave him a slight smile.

"That's good…that you want peace." She let out before approaching him and watching as he looked up at her with a smile.

"I'm growing tired of looking over my shoulder every five minutes." He replied while taking his hand in her own.

"You may not be getting that chance." Alison shot back while looking away from Mark who eyed her closely.

"What do you mean things are about to start looking up for us ain't it?" he asked.

"Patrick's back…he called me earlier." She stated causing Mark to let out a deep sigh.

"We knew he'd return, this just means we're gonna need to be more careful." He retorted earning a slight nod from Alison who felt Mark squeeze her hand. "I got you...I promise." He let out before moving to give the woman a slight kiss on the hand that caused Alison to quickly move her other hand to the top of his head.

"Mark…what's a PAWG?" Alison asked to the shock of Mark.

"Where'd you hear that?" he retorted with a raised brow.

"Patrick called me it, and I was hoping you knew what it meant." She replied while Mark chuckled.

"PAWG, it's an acronym for Phat Ass White Girl." He let out causing Alison to slightly blush at his remark.

"I don't think my butt is that big." She let out while Mark chuckled before rising up.

"You really think that just look at it." Mark pointed out as he directed Alison's attention to the mirror behind the woman where she got a good look at her backside.

"I bet you struggle to put on those jeans in the morning don't you?" he asked causing Alison to let out a slight blush.

"Shut up!" she said in a comedic voice but also smiling because she liked the attention Mark was giving her.

"Steve's a lucky guy." he added breaking her from her trance as she looked down at him and noticed him looking away from her.

"Don't talk like that." The FIB Agent stated as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bathroom while Mark sat alone in silence.

"Well I guess today was sorta alright." Mark let out as he leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes.

 **Rancho Los Santos**

Everything seemed silent as the smell of fire, blood, and gunpowder seemed to sink into the pores of everyone at the Rancho Projects with the song I Know You by The White Buffalo filling the ears of Lee as he found himself walking in a straight line as a group of about five BSU members quickly ran past him and took cover behind a car.

As one man gave a loud almost inaudible scream the sight of the car exploding in a cloud of black smoke and flames seemed to be the only thing that filled the sight of Lee and as the remaining men started to fire on the Vago attacker they soon met a same fate and were sent flying in a cloud of black smoke and with the sight of them flying the music seemed to pick up.

I know you  
We've been here before  
No surprises  
A settled score

After seeing the BSU members be sent flying Lee was still unwavered as he continued to walk his straight line past the Vagos and Azteca's who were the cause of the incident.

With the BSU ground game failing the motorized brigade seemed to pickup as an all-white pickup truck with a BSU member armed with an AK-47 Assault Rifle with a drum magazine came skidding almost from out of nowhere behind Lee with it's high beams on successfully blinding a few South Siders as the gunner a Vago seven times in the chest then watched him fly backwards with an Azteca turning his head for a split second to check on his comrade.

His actions weren't the best though because as soon as he caught sight of the first pickup truck speeding past him, he turned his head and was instantly met with the grill of an all-gray pickup truck with a driver armed with M4A1 Assault Rifle in the back.

The force of the hit seemed to make the truck jump upward before slamming on the ground right before the first. Then another explosion went off and the driver and gunner of the second truck watched in shock as the first was now nothing more than a flaming wreck that was rolling on its side.

I know the darkness  
From inside  
Reckless rage  
And poisoned pride

The cause of the truck exploding soon came to view as a Vago armed with an RPG-7 fired another Rocket in the direction of the first and as it zipped by Lee quickly caught sight of Neto who seemed to be marching in a straight line towards him with a gun strapped across his back.

The sight of the man seemed to slow time down for both men as Lee looked on and wondered if he'd just imagined it or did the Mexican National really reach out and rub the side of the Rocket just before it blew past him and slammed into the second truck.

I know the weakness  
I know the pain  
I know the fear  
We do not name

It wasn't long before the BSU members struck as a group of them charged behind Lee firing their guns while the Chinese man lifted his head and noticed a Grenade sailing over his head before landing in front of the Vago who was engulfed by the fiery explosion.

This seemed to inspire more courage in the hearts of the BSU members who seemed to be running all at once to engage the Rancho Gangsters with Jimmy, Thire, and Hardcase leading the charge with their weapons drawn while a Vago with long black and a gold bandanna over his head charged in from behind Neto with the others.

And the one who comes to find me  
When my time is through

With the battle still going on around the both of them Lee and Neto finally finished their march and came face to face with one another and instead of muttering harsh words, hard blows, or hot bullets the two merely eyed each other with hate, rage, and contempt in the others eyes as their armies finally reached each other and engaged one another in a fierce battle.

I know you  
Yeah, I know you

 **Authors Note: And there you have it people, the chapter we've all been waiting for. I hoped you all enjoyed it or like where it's going because this is only part one and is shown through Lee's perspective and if you want to see part two you'll have to read Onkwehonwe's next chapter of Concrete Jungle as he'll show the end of the story through the side of Neto and show the battle everyone has been waiting to see Lee Vs Neto & Jimmy vs Joaquin.**

 **Honestly I'm more interested to see those two fights then I am to see Mark vs Neto. Sure Mark has military training that can probably match Neto, but Lee has something else…he has his wit and his pride. He knows he's going against an enemy that has him outmatched but that's never stopped him before from persevering through and I can't wait to see how Onkwehonwe will show that.**

 **As for Jimmy, if you can remember a few chapters ago Joaquin was the one who almost killed Jimmy and left him forever scarred. Jimmy's got enough anger and rage within him to not go down without any kinda fight so that should be very interesting to see.**

 **Also speaking of Jimmy we saw a little interesting interaction with him earlier this chapter and Mark's sister Gwen. Me being the type of person I am, I like to show all of my characters having a sense of personality and flare to them that sets them very much apart then probably any other character you would see on a show, but with Jimmy I haven't really given him much of a personality that's too different then Mark and Lee so he was seen as stale.**

 **What Gwen did though was kinda open him up and show that he's another person but he keeps all of his real feelings locked away because of all the scars physical and mental he's faced in his lifetime.**

 **The scenes of Mark and Ernesto's conversation goes back to what me and Onkwehonwe came up with a long time ago. In a way Mark and Ernesto have butted heads but they could probably become close in the end if it was just the two of them and them being together in the club brought that out.**

 **Mark disobeying his Straight Edge Lifestyle and drinking with Ernesto was sorta a way to break the ice and to ease the tension that Ernesto would probably feel about Mark either putting poison in the ice or the drink.**

 **Also yes Echo is dead, sorry I didn't tell you Onkwehonwe I was gonna kill him off but now we're even because someone is dying from both of our sides and if you haven't guessed it everyone that's not in on this, yes a lot of people are gonna die next chapter including a few of our OC's from both our stories so have fun trying to figure out who and just wait and see.**

 **That ending scene with Lee and Neto walking towards each other with the song by The White Buffalo is based off that launch trailer for Halo Wars 2. If you haven't scene it I recommend it even if you don't play the game because that trailer was as epic as it got.**

 **Also if the name of the band The White Buffalo sounds familiar it's because they made most of songs for Sons of Anarchy and it seemed fitting that they be used for this story in a way so tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you all for reading stick around for Next Chapter as we see the aftermath of the attack in Rancho and Mark ends up helping get Tasha and BSU out of hot water.**

 **Have a Good Night Zilla Out.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: Mark The Savior**

 **Good Old Saint Dick**

 **Tasha's Dream (Sunbelt City, Years Ago)**

 _The sound of loud rock music seemed to fill the ears of Tasha as she found herself walking out the side door of a concert building with two of her friends where her favorite band Flyleaf was performing live along with Three Days Grace and Breaking Benjamin._

 _This was her first time going to a concert and she thought her and her friends must have stuck out like sore thumbs being the only dark faces in a sea of white. Still it was her favorite band and nothing was gonna stop her from attending the event, even if she'd received the stink eye from a few people there._

" _That was amazing." Said the girl flanking Tasha to her right. Her name was Julie and she was mixed between black white so her eyes were a shimmering wave of blue and her skin was a lighter shade of caramel while her natural black hair was dyed blonde with light blue tips._

" _I know I'm still so happy they played all my favorite songs and then in order." Tasha replied with a slight squeal._

" _And that solo was good to." Let out the girl flanking Tasha to her right. Her full name was Raja Dankekar and she was of Arabian Descent with long light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and hair that many didn't have an answer to because it was hidden under Hijab._

 _Like Tasha this to was her first ever concert and she was worried about going mostly because she didn't tell her parents that she was going, but she'd refrained from drinking or doing any other forms of debauchery. So aside from sneaking out and lying to her parents her head was somewhat clear._

" _My first concert has to be my best concert." Tasha let out as the three girls turned down a street only to be confronted by a group of ten Caucasian teenagers, eight men and two women, each wearing, steal toed boots, leather jackets over white t-shirts, and a few with tattoos of crossed hammers and Nazi Lighting bolts._

" _The fuck is this?" asked one of the lead men as he stepped away from the group and eyed the three women angrily._

" _Just keep walking." Julie said while keeping her gaze to the ground with Tasha and Raja doing the same only to be stopped as the two females stepped in front of them._

 _The first was a girl with short black hair that was styled in the fashion similar to that of Nazi Youth League. She also had wide bright green eyes with a nose ring, earrings, and she was wearing a green bomber jacket over her white t-shirt, black jeans, and black steel toed boots._

 _The second girl had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes with a lip ring and gages in her ears. Unlike the first she was wearing a black bomber jacket over a white t-shirt with a confederate flag, blue jeans, and black boots._

" _Where do you think you're going pretender." The blonde let out as her eyes fell on Julie._

" _Excuse me." The girl let out._

" _It doesn't matter if you dye your hair blonde or put in contacts you'll always be fucking trash." She let out causing Julie to eye her angrily._

" _First of all bitch these are my eyes, not no contacts and second of all what makes you think I'm trash and when you're the one here looking like you just stepped out of the gutter." Julie replied._

" _Because you're a fucking nigger, and the spawn of a nigger and traitor is worse." The green eyed girl yelled out earning angry looks from both Julie and Tasha._

" _Come on let's go." Raja let out._

" _And the fucking terrorist has something to say." Yelled out the blonde as she looked to Raja. "You're people make me sick, the niggers are bad but in my opinion you're the worse. All these terrorist attacks in the US and the rapes in the Scandinavia you're people make the niggers seem right." The blonde let out only to be hit in the mouth courtesy of Julie who grew tired of hearing what the woman was spewing and split the girls lower and upper lip._

 _After seeing one of their girls get hit the boys started to jump in and quickly started to pull Julie off while subduing Raja and Tasha who started to scream in the process as the boys pulled them into the dark alleyway._

" _No let us go!" Tasha screamed out as she was brought before a man who looked to be in his early twenties with long blonde hair that was styled into a mullet, a sleeveless shirt that revealed his swastika tattoo on his right shoulder blade, black jeans, and steel toed boots with red shoe laces._

" _You girls really fucked up tonight." He let out before sending looks to the three girls and then pulling Raja's Hijab off her head to reveal her long straight black hair. "You don't like that shit then stop me." he added before stomping on her hijab and then spitting on it._

" _I'm gonna take my time with you, but don't worry you'll live." He said as he pulled out a switchblade and ran it over the cheek of Tasha. "You'll live so you can see how bad I fucked up all your faces." He finished with a sick smile as Tasha gave a loud screech of fear as the cold metal of the switchblade seemed to sting like a thousand pins and needles stabbing at her._

" _HEY!" came a new voice that caused Tasha and everyone else to turn their heads and notice a group of about seven boys running towards them at full speed._

" _Bullshiters!" yelled out the lead man before he was punched one in the face by the African American teen leading the group while a Chinese American teen shoulder tackled another Nazi to the ground beside him._

" _Smash these Nazi's." yelled out a Caucasian teen with short red hair, another with long brown hair, and a man of Mexican American descent charged into the remaining men._

 _The sound of blows landing seemed to be the first thing that caught Tasha's attention instead of the actual fight as she looked away from her group of attackers and defenders to help Raja and Julie._

" _Come on bitch, I'm a chink, use your white power to get me off you." The Chinese man yelled out as Tasha lifted her head and watched the African American man slam the head of the man who attacked her into the wall of the adjacent building with enough force to make it echo before another man jumped on his back and tried to choke him out._

" _Fuck off me!" the African American teenager yelled out as he grabbed the blonde by the top of his head and flipped him over his shoulder causing him to hit the ground back first and let out a loud yelp._

 _In the momentary distraction though this was enough time for the two girl to come over and grab the man with the switchblade by his shoulders and help him hobble away with two others._

" _Lars, Felix, Mitchell go after them while me, Lee, and Crazy T deal with these assholes." The African American teen yelled out as Tasha, Julie, and Raja look on as three boys gave chase to the group while he and the Chinese man looked down at the two beaten down Nazi's._

" _Boss." Said the man known as Crazy T as he sent a look to the African American teen who turned his head and noticed the three girls quivering in the corner before walking over to them and helping them up._

" _Don't worry we're friendly." He said as he picked up Raja's Hijab, dusted it off, and handed it back to her just as the sound of police sirens started to go off in the distance. "You girls better get out of here, we'll handle this." He finished earnings nods from the trio before they rushed out of the alleyway while noticing that the African American teen was wearing a black hat with the letters BSU written in white and BSU letters being sported on a lot of the clothing of the other teens._

 **Present**

The sun hadn't yet risen on this day in the city of Sunbelt as Tasha found herself waking up in a cold sweat while Ryan slept beside her in complete silence. After taking a few shallow deep breathes from her mouth, in order to calm herself down, she quickly found herself rolling to the edge of the bed and standing up.

She went to bed wearing only a black bra and panties so she quickly moved to the side of her bed in order to grab her dark blue robe and cover herself. In the process she hid the rather large black rose tattoo on her right side, the lip tattoo on her lower left side, and her mother's name that was tattooed on her right shoulder blade.

After covering herself the BSU female quickly made her way into the kitchen where she found herself putting on a cup of coffee and sitting at the kitchen table waiting as it was prepared and she waited she couldn't help but to remember the dream she had.

It wasn't so much of a dream as much as it was a memory, it was a memory of her first time seeing Mark. She didn't even know his name on that encounter, all she could remember was him saving her with Lee, Jimmy, Crazy T, Lars, and Mitchell. She guessed it was fate that he was there, she would learn later that Mark was a huge Breaking Benjamin and Three Days Grace fan back in those days. He was almost as star struck with them as she was with Flyleaf.

As the sound of her coffee machine finally rang out she quickly moved over to make herself a cup. Afterwards she moved over to the fridge to grab the cream but on her way there she thought she'd heard a noise so she quickly turned her head in the direction of the living room but saw that it was completely empty aside from the usual furniture.

Thanks to Ryan coming from a rather wealthy family in the oil industry, he was able to afford them a rather large house on Sunbelts Northside. It was far away from the ghettos of Sunbelt that she knew and she was happy for the move.

With that she quickly went back into the fridge to grab the cream but as she turned around she quickly recoiled and in the process dropped her mug of smoking hot coffee that shattered across the floor as she noticed a man wearing all-black in a black ski mask staring back at her before rushing her, putting his hand over her mouth, and wrestling her to the ground.

"Don't worry bitch this will be all over soon." He said as Tasha gave a soft whimper as she noticed three more men with ski mask and armed with baseball bats make their way into her bedroom where a series of blows being landed, screams, and the sound of bones breaking seemed to fill the early morning air.

 **Mark's Dream (Sunbelt City, Years Prior)**

 _The song Sacrifice by Atom Smash was blasting loudly in the backroom of the BSU Clubhouse in the Third Ward of Sunbelt near the University of Sunbelt where Mark found himself standing over a white large table with his vision being mostly covered by his black baseball cap with BSU written on the front in white._

 _Throughout all the chapters of BSU in the state of New Austin this room had a simple name. It was known as "The War Room". It was named that because any confrontational event whether it be offensive, defensive, legal, or illegal was discussed, planned, and analyzed in this very room and Mark himself had earning his arm nickname, he was "The Warlord "and those that were allowed through the doors of this room was known as "The Militia"._

 _He'd earned this title because he was the one overseeing and taking charge over almost all conflicts BSU was facing and the Militia was the foot soldiers actually fighting in the trenches. From this very room the Warlord and his Militia had devised plans for almost all the plans of actions. From small scuffle with the frat boys from the college a few blocks away, to fist fights with Nazi's, and shootouts with Vagos they've been called from within this room._

 _It had only been a year since Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link came to Sunbelt and already Mark had climbed the ranks of BSU and could be called the Sergeant of Arms for the entire state of New Austin and it wasn't because he was everyone's friend. It was because he could to do what needed to be done, after working for the BGA in Dockington he was no stranger to a gun and a close friend of the Grim Reaper. All of the Chapter Presidents in Sunbelt knew that and that's why they kept him around. He and the Militia would put in the work and the BSU leaders would sleep comfortable at night not knowing what they'd done._

 _After going over the table Mark focused his eye on a picture of a teenager with long blonde hair styled into a mullet with bright blue eyes and an angry look on his face. This man's name was Henry Hutchins and he was the leader of a local skinhead gang in Sunbelt that belonged to the larger faction of the Thunderskins Gang._

 _Being that the Thunderskins were formed just a few miles away in Blackwater, the gang or organization that focuses on bringing up white pride as they like to call it, has a number of smaller factions that operate likes gangs across the state so their battles with BSU stretched across the state._

 _And Henry was the leader of their most violent faction, the faction that put numerous of their brothers in the hospital and in the grave. This earned his entire gang a death warrant, but Mark had something special planned for Henry and those two females that hung with him._

 _After looking over the picture Mark was quickly caught off-guard as the sound of the door opening up caused him to let out a slight chuckle as he lifted his head and asked, "Did you take care of it?"_

 _Upon doing so he debunked his words as he noticed an African American girl with long curly black hair and wearing a light blue dress with gold pendant around her neck, looking up at him with a confused expression on her face. She had this look that made Mark think he'd seen her before, but he knew she wasn't a member of BSU not only because she wasn't familiar but also because almost every BSU member in the state knew that this room was off-limits to people who didn't get their hands dirty. The Militia was the elite group with the New Austin's BSU and this put them at ranks above their own._

" _Ah there you are." Came a familiar voice as Mark looked behind the girl and noticed Shawna, Whitney, Heather, Brooke, and Mira standing behind her._

" _You have a guest." Said Brooke as Mark looked at the group with a confused expression. He figured the girls were being nosy, not just about being able to look into the famed War Room for the first time but also about the girl who just strolled in her nice looking dress asking for him._

 _In his time in BSU, Mark had quickly become the guy a lot of the girls saw as the mystery guy that they wanted to "Figure Out." He didn't really have an interest in many of them though he wouldn't deny that he fucked the shit out of Shawna a couple of times and Whitney only once, the latter of whom would often pull him to the side to give him blowjobs whenever they were at a party or she felt like it. They were groupies though who weren't afraid to spread their legs for the other brothers so as far as he saw it they could get the dick, but not much else._

" _Alright I'll take it from here." Mark let out while looking to the girls and waving to them goodbye. The Creole easily noticed Shawna and Whitney standing back a few seconds to look at him before walking off and closing the door behind them as they went as then turned his attention to the curly haired girl before him._

" _I hope you didn't have a hard time coming in here." Mark let out with a slight chuckle._

" _Yeah I didn't mind the stares, I figured they were gonna come." She replied while Mark gave a chuckle of his own._

" _Yeah we're a little weary of new faces." Mark replied before approaching the girl and extending his hand. "I'm Mark by the way, Marcus Roman if we're being formal." He added._

" _Tasha or Natasha Jackson." She replied while shaking his hand. "Do you remember me?" she asked._

" _I remember seeing your face, but I can't recall where." Mark shot back while Tasha looked at the floor._

" _You saved me and my friends a few weeks ago from some Skinheads, after the Flyleaf concert." She replied while Mark nodded his head with a smile._

" _That's where I remember you from." He replied with a chuckle._

" _I would think you saving someones life being pretty remember able." Tasha shot back while folding her arms over her chest._

" _I save people almost every weekend from those Skinheads actually. They like to start trouble and we like to end it." Mark replied with a slight smile._

" _I've heard about you guys, you're some kinda Anti-Drug Punk Rock street gang." Tasha let out while Mark chuckled._

" _Anti-Drug true, Punk Rock enthusiast also true, gang no." he replied while Tasha rolled her eyes. "Trust me I was born in New Arcadia and spent much of my life on the Westside of Dockington after the hurricane, so I know gangs and these guys ain't no gang." Mark shot back with a chuckle._

" _You guys travel in a group and pick fights at club." Tasha shot back._

" _Only to those that have it coming, sure some other guys are bad and have done some fucked up shit but I figure me and you both know that no family is perfect." Mark replied causing Tasha to raise her brow._

" _What makes you assume my family isn't perfect?" She asked while putting her hand on her hip._

" _Every family has that cousin, brother, uncle, or aunt that lives in that life and I assume you're no different." He replied while Tasha chuckled._

" _It's best not to judge a book by the cover without getting to know them." She shot back while Mark chuckled._

" _Can I get to know you better." He replied causing Tasha to let out a loud scoff._

" _Slow your roll buddy I just met you." She retorted causing Mark to blink in confusion._

" _I don't mean like that, I mean you seem cool and anyone that goes to a Breaking Benjamin concert can't be all bad." He replied while Tasha chuckled._

" _Before that night I didn't even know much about Breaking Benjamin and Three Days Grace, I went for Flyleaf." She shot back in a matter of fact tone._

" _Ha but you like them now that you heard them out loud don't you. I know they got your attention." Mark asked earning a chuckle from the girl._

" _Just a little." She shot back while Mark chuckled._

 **Present**

As the sound of his clock going off seemed to get Mark out of bed with a loud yawn and a slight erection as his dream was interrupted. After opening the blinds to look outside and notice the slight storm clouds and the cold breeze that was coming through his house though he quickly moved to put on his pants.

He was in cold air, but he was in hot water with both Ana and Alison who didn't take it well about what Lee and Jimmy did in Los Santos. The duo even blamed it for him as well, despite him having no knowledge that they were gonna go off-script and attack the Vagos and Azteca's in Rancho without him. He didn't like that they did that, but they were facing the consequences of it with their injuries.

The duo would be returning to New Arcadia in a few days, having spent a week on bed rest in a San Fierro Hospital because of their injuries along with Thire who was also injured and a group of BSU the remaining BSU members from the Los Santos chapter.

Lee forewarned them there would be consequences if they went through with their attack on Rancho and as he predicted those consequences were coming to reality. La Onda had indeed greenlit the Punk Rockers inside and outside of the prisons across San Andreas and already members had been killed in West Los Santos, Cypress Flats, and the counties over.

Their greenlight was wide and BSU wasn't like the Huns or Marabunta they didn't have what it took to survive a greenlight from an organization as dug in and as powerful as Onda. Because of so many BSU members had dropped their flags and weren't willing to wear their colors, some even abandoned their chapters packed their bags and up north to be apart of the chapters in the Pacific Northwest, some were moving to Sunbelt, and Las Ventura, but most were giving up the Punk Rock group all together and with Lou being dead the blame for his actions was falling on Mark.

There blame was unwanted because he had no knowledge of what was going on in Los Santos. It was true he was having problems with Neto and the Azteca's out there, but they had a plan for dealing with it and it didn't involve leading the BSU chapters out there into his war. It couldn't be helped though and he knew it.

As he moved to the bathroom to take his shower he couldn't help but remember the dream he was having. It was of the day he and Tasha first met, back when he actually gave a damn about her. She was so nice and innocent back then, but time changes all people. He woke up before he could finish the dream but he could remember talking with Tasha for what must have been six hours from sun up to sun down and when they stepped out of the room they were greeted by a sea of faces all with confused and surprised looks on their faces.

One thing he was glad for though while being the BSU Warlord of Sunbelt was that nobody questioned him on things they just whispered under their breaths and make small talk out of his earshot. He was thankful for another thing that happened that night though, he'd gotten his first ever threesome with Shawna and Whitney. He knew Shawna had been jealous seeing him with Tasha and got Whitney to help one up the girl.

The thought of said Threesome seemed to bring Mark's case of the morning wood back to life as he remembered having Shawna bounce on his member while Whitney licked his shaft after she went back up. He knew he shouldn't be having said thoughts about two dead girls, but he couldn't help it. He didn't have many good memories with the girls that didn't involve having his dick inside of one of them. They were groupies, and not just groupies that were passed around the gang but passed around other gangs. Mark could still remember Shawna fucking a Marabunta member with face tattoos. The two girls were the type of people who would fuck numerous guys and then put a claim on the ones they liked to keep other guys away and he didn't like that.

Still he somewhat blamed himself for their downfalls though it was only a few months after he and Tasha started dating that the duo left their chapter and joined the "Tax Free" BSU with Mitchell, Lars, and Crazy T, who he was also regretting had been killed. He knew they both would occasionally smoke weed, drink, and take pills while in BSU and he said nothing about it, but he hoped it was something they could go on with but soon they were snorting coke and he had to run them out with the others.

He wasn't proud of it but he was a different person then. He was in love with someone he thought really loved him back and with all the good times they shared he thought just thought.

 **Near the New Austin-Louisiana Border (Many Years Ago)**

 _Just on the otherside of the Sabine River near the New Austin-Louisiana Border there lay a rather large two story cabin in the woods. It was this cabin that was isolated from society where Mark and Tasha found themselves lying on the rather large upstairs bed lip locked, tongue wrestling, and biting each others lips._

 _The duo had been dating for almost five months now and this cabin had become their secret getaway spot. With Mark still living at the BSU clubhouse and Tasha still living with her parents the duo often came here whenever they needed to be alone and away from everyone._

" _Yeah right there." Tasha called out as Mark started to kiss her on the neck and work his tongue down to the necklining of white black t-shirt._

 _The duo had just left a Three Doors Down concert in Blackwater and decided to spend the rest of the night here to themselves._

" _If you keep going like this you won't get your surprise." She let out while Mark chuckled._

" _I don't want that." He shot back before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and then pulling away while she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away from the Creole and sliding off the bed while Mark rubbed her on the behind as she went._

" _Wait here!" Tasha let out before making her way out of the room and into the bathroom while Mark layed back on the bed and let out an annoyed sigh._

 _When it came to Tasha he really cared about her, but when it came down to spending time together with her like this it was the same old thing. They'd kiss, touch, hold each other, and then watch a movie. Tasha was still a virgin and was saving herself for marriage, and Mark wasn't trying to make any commitments so when it came down to being together at first it was always a series of dry humping._

 _Just a few weeks ago though Mark finally got something new when they were sitting down for a movie and Tasha just out the blue moved her head down and gave him a blowjob that caught Mark by complete surprise. He could still remember the feeling of her lips wrapped around his head and her tongue sliding over his shaft._

 _Despite that feeling though, Tasha was still a Rookie at giving head. After getting his pole polished by damn near pros like Ana, Shawna, and Whitney Mark was used to a sloppy almost pornographic styles of giving head that left him seeing stars and unable to move for a few seconds. He wasn't complaining about it though, the fact that he was able to get a blowjob from a virgin had to mean something…right._

 _As the sound of the bedroom door opening caught Mark's attention he quickly noticed Tasha standing before him wearing only a pair of short blue shorts and a bright pink muscle shirt that exposed much of her cleavage to the youngest Roman who noticed she was wearing a bra so her natural small D cups were almost poking through the shirt._

" _This is a change." Mark let out as Tasha walked over to him with a serious look on her face._

" _Mark do you like being with me?" she asked him causing Mark to raise an eyebrow. "I know me trying to keep my virginity has you missing out on things you could be doing with another girl. So I'm asking do you like being with me?"_

" _Of course I like being with you, sure we aren't having sex but I respect your decision to stay a virgin and nothing will stop me from wanting to be around you." He shot back while moving his hands to hers and taking interlocking their fingers. "I like being around you for you…not your body." He added while Tasha nodded her head before smiling at him._

" _Alright then…I'm ready." She let out to the confusion of the youngest Roman as she moved her hands to his shoulders while Mark moved his hands to her waist._

" _What do you mean?" he asked._

" _We're gonna have sex…right now." She stated to the shock and surprise of Mark as he looked up at her with wide eyes. "On one condition, we're having sex but…you're not breaking my V-Card." She let out to Mark's confusion._

" _Wait what do you mean by that how are we gonna-." He started before going silent as he felt Tasha grab his hands and move them from her waist to her nicely toned butt to his shock and surprise._

" _You mean-?" he started before she cut him off._

" _Don't say it outloud, just nod your head if this is what you really want." She retorted earning a slight nod from the youngest Roman who sat back on the bed as Tasha walked over to the dresser on the side of the bed and pulled out a black bottle of what Mark could assume was lubricant and set it on the table._

" _I've been looking into it on the internet and people say this is the best kind to relieve the pain and provide more comfort." She let out while Mark nodded his head before watching her bend down to grab something else out of the dresser. "You should feel lucky I never thought I'd willing to do this because I always thought it was dirty." She added_

 _As she did so though Mark moved over to the edge of the bed where he proceeded to wrap his arms around Tasha's back and give her a series of kisses along her back. Ana had offered him anal sex once, but turned him down and told him he had to earn it so right now Mark was like a kid in the candy store who was trying to keep it cool in front of his friends._

" _Then let's not make it dirty." He whispered into her ear before taking a small nibble on her earlobe causing Tasha to let out a slight moan as she felt Mark move his mouth down to her shoulder blade where he started to kiss and suck to the point where she felt herself becoming almost weak at the knees._

 _The Sunbelt Native then turned around to face the youngest Roman who quickly pressed his lips against hers in a deep kiss took the breath away from the girl who quickly pulled off the hat of the Louisiana Creole as he moved his hands to her shoulder blade and pulled down the straps to her shirt until they were off her arm and her breast literally fell from her top to the glee of the youngest Roman._

 _He'd seen them once before and Mark had to always admit that Tasha had some beautiful breast. Her skin was a lighter shade of caramel and the areola around her nipple was almost the same color making them almost invisible while her nipples stood out._

 _It was at this moment Mark was left completely in silence and slightly brain dead at the sight of her. He was quickly brought back to life as Tasha started to giggle before shaking her torso causing her boobs to bounce around and the eyes of Mark to bounce in unison._

" _It's okay…you can touch them." She whispered out._

 _Mark, while still somewhat brain dead, listened to her words, and slowly moved his hands upward. Then with both hands he took both of her breast making sure to grab the both of them gently while noting to how they barely fit in his hands. Then finally living out all his fantasies since he'd been with Tasha he gave both of them a gentle squeeze. They felt phenomenal to his touch, like he was grabbing to firm yet squishy clouds. The Roman couldn't help but to let out the phrase "Oh God" as he felt her nipples harden against his skin._

 _The feeling of having her breast massaged by a boy seemed to send Tasha into a sense of overdrive as she felt a warm sensation wash over to the point where she wanted more and found herself saying. "Yes! Just like that…but maybe a little harder."_

 _Listening to her suggestion, Mark squeezed both of her breast just a little bit more strongly. This drew a rather soft moan from Tasha. Hearing her verbal approval and realizing it was he who was causing it, Mark got even more turned on. It also helped boast his confidence. He heard similar moans from Ana when they'd had sex, but Mark guessed she was faking just a little to boast his confidence but to hear signs of approval from a virgin like Tasha made him realize he must have been doing something right._

 _Deciding to try something Ana taught him, Mark gently pinched both of Tasha's nipples and twisted them a bit. He was almost like a robber trying to twist the dial lock on a safe and Tasha was inwardly thanking god for him._

 _Every twist of her nipples was like a warm fleshy light switch shooting a powerful electricity through her, but instead of a burning or hurting feeling this electricity was sparking her to her very core._

 _Finally as her knees slightly bent, her back became a defined arch and she let out an even louder moan that left Mark pitching a tent in his pants as he swirled his thumbs over her nipples like he was playing with a game controller._

 _After hearing Tasha give out another moan Mark quickly slammed his face in between her chest cushions for a slight motorboat before pulling back and pushing her boobs together so that her nipples were touch and grind against each other._

 _Though not intended it made Tasha continue to image this experience was an electric mystery and the pleasurable pulses were pulsating up her spine, sending a tingle allover her that caused her to be almost dripping through her denim shorts._

 _Mark then placed his mouth on the spot where her nipples met and started to suck on them both. Tasha was now in pure ecstasy and was dripping from her panties and staining her shorts. She could feel the wet pressure being applied to the tips of her fun bags, the skin behind them, and the soft skin in between and under her breast._

 _Tasha had to admit she was horny, and it took almost everything within her to not just push Mark down on the bed and throw away her V-Card for good with how well he was going. She was going to give him anal sex, but she didn't think the foreplay would leave her like this._

 _After a few minutes Mark pulled Tasha's nipples out of his mouth and received a quick death glare from the girl that went unnoticed as he started to suck on one nipple while massaging the other and as he went from one to the other he made sure to create a loud popping sound as he went._

 _As Tasha through her head back in lust she thought that if this what a man felt when he got a blowjob, it was no wonder they always wanted them. She then made a mental note to give Mark a blowjob before they actually got down to business._

" _Okay that's it!" Tasha let out with a slight slur to her voice as Mark pulled away from her with a confused expression written on his face._

 _The youngest Roman then watched as Tasha started to unbutton her shorts shoved them down with the speed of a toddler removing the wrapping paper on his Christmas present. Mark didn't get to see her in her panties, but he didn't care as he marveled at the Christmas present before him despite it being the summer._

 _The present was her rather large fat lipped vague, that caught Mark by surprise as he noticed it was darker than the rest of her body and the tiny amount of black pubic hair just above it._

 _Mark then just stared at her groin, he'd never seen a set of lips as fat and dark as her before. Ana's vague was almost the same shade of golden as her skin and her lips weren't nearly as big._

" _Don't get to acquainted down, OH GOD!" Tasha yelled out as she felt Mark press his lips against her lower ones and run his tongue in between them to gently stroke her clit._

" _SHIT!" Tasha yelled out as she let out a loud moan and started to suck on her lips while Mark threw her right leg over his shoulder and lowered himself so that he could get a better angle while under her._

 _This caused the girl to let out another moan of ecstasy as she started to hump the face of the youngest Roman and pushed him back so that the back of his head was touching the bed with Tasha humping his face like a cat in heat._

" _You want me to stop?" Mark asked while pulling his mouth away from her for a second only to be caught off guard as Tasha grabbed him by his hair and forced his face back between her legs but deeper to the point where Mark's noise was almost touching her clit and his lips were almost well past her own._

" _Don't you dare." She yelled out while Mark slowly tried to lift her up so that he could catch just a small taste of fresh air before being forced back down under her. "Don't stop just somethings happening." She called out before letting out another moan as Mark continued for his tongue in and out of her at an increased speed that left the girl weak at the knees._

" _OH GAWD!" Tasha yelled out as Mark slightly recoiled as he felt just a tiny bit of liquid splash on his face from Tasha's pussy as she collapsed on top of him in a drunken state with saliva literally hanging from the side of her mouth._

" _What did you do to me?" she asked in a slurred speech as Mark rolled from under her wiping his face and licking his lips._

" _That was an orgasm…amazing wasn't it?" he asked while bending down to plant a series of kisses on Tasha's back while moving his right hand between her legs to cup her pussy._

 _After a few seconds passed the lingering high of her first ever orgasm was finally starting to pass and Tasha quickly rolled over and said to Mark. "Thank you. Thank you so much Mark. You're…amazing!"_

" _Thanks I really enjoyed doing it." Mark replied with a slight chuckle while Tasha continued to lay on her stomach next to him. She wasn't quite falling asleep but she was out of commission for the moment though not done yet as Mark ran his hands over her back and gave her a gentle massage with his left hand while his right snaked its way down his pants so that he could stroke his erection._

 _Judging by the movement of the mattress it wasn't too hard for Tasha to figure out what Mark was doing as she slowly rolled over and took his hand from around his member and set it to the side. "Stand up!" she ordered earning a slight nod from Mark who quickly did as he was told and rose to his feet while Tasha sat on the edge of the bed._

" _I think I should return the favor." She stated just as Mark went to speak only to cut himself off as he felt a familiar wet warmth surrounding his member and upon looking down he noticed Tasha's beautiful full lips were at the tip of his penis and was pushing more of him past them._

 _It went on like this for a while, every three seconds she would take in centimeter around the tip of Mark's member. This new sensation left Mark weak in the knees and somewhat stumbling as Tasha started to roll her tongue over his tip and massage his shaft with her right hand._

 _This drew a pleasure filled moan from Mark who ran his hands over the side of Tasha's neck down her shoulders while she pulled away from him member just as a thought came to her mind._

" _Shit!" Mark yelled out as he felt the girls tongue migrate from his shaft down to the fleshy orbs that were his ball where she proceeded to kiss them while stroking off Mark's member._

" _Holy shit, where'd you learn this?" Mark asked with a slight chuckle as Tasha ran her tongue up his strotum causing him to let out a slight yelp._

" _Just trying something new." She spoke out while planting a kiss on Mark's balls before taking a series of deep breathes that caused him to look down at her in confusion._

" _What are you doing-." He started before going silent as Tasha quickly took in his entire length down her throat and held it in place for what felt like three seconds before pulling him out with a wet pop and tear-filled eyes while Mark layed back in shock as she did it again this time with more grace and gliding her tongue over his dick as she went catching Mark by surprise at the level of skill she'd had from just a few weeks prior._

 _Reveling in how she seemed to have the Creole in the palm of her hand and muttering under his words in French, Tasha again engulfed him into her mouth again and again. She was repeating her earlier trick of moving up every three seconds per centimeter._

 _As she swirled her tongue around his dick, this time she also started pumping whatever parts of him that weren't in her mouth as she went down on him. Soon enough there wasn't much of him left outside of her mouth and she hadn't successfully learned to tame her gage reflex so she quickly pulled her head back and Mark's full erection popped out in front of her almost glistening in her saliva. She then took him back into her mouth again and started massaging his balls with the center of her thumb._

" _Tasha I'm gonna-." He started to say causing the girl to quickly pull him out of mouth with a loud pop sounding as the cold air befell his member._

" _We're not having another incident like last time." She called out while Mark gave a slight chuckle as Tasha ran her finger over his member before letting out. "Are you ready to for the main event?" After hearing those words leave her lips Mark quickly nodded his head like madman._

 _He then watched as Tasha then bend down on the bed in a way so that her ass was staring back at Mark who looked on in shock and surprise as she moved her hips around. "Come and be gentle."_

 _With those thoughts in his head, all Mark could ask was, "Really, are you sure this is what you want?"_

 _Nonchalantly she replied, "Yes!" Then to Mark's shock Tasha then slapped her left ass cheek and just to blow it over the top ordered, "Now get your ass over here put it inside me."_

 _Hearing this Mark quickly hopped off the bed and took a stand behind Tasha where he took her by the hips and guided his erection until it was resting snuggly in between the crack of her ass. The feeling of Mark's wet yet warm erection on her behind seem to get a slight moan out of Tasha who though that the youngest Roman was merely teasing her._

 _She then looked over her shoulder and watched as Mark picked up the small bottle of lube Tasha had given him and poured it on his cock. The substance was cold, really cold almost to the point where it caused him to jump back as he thought it might kill his hard on. Thankfully it didn't make it go limp, nor would he truly allow it._

 _After pouring about half the bottle on his cock, he then poured just a little more over Tasha's anus just before taking his index finger and slowly pushing it into Tasha who let out a slight pain filled moan as Mark pushed some of the lubricant inside her before pulling his finger out and wrapping all five of them around his dick before moving to her backside then holding it there._

 _She could tell he was nervous, hell she was nervous to but she was willing to push that aside just for him and soon her mustered up the courage to do the same._

 _After making sure that it was lined up properly, Mark then crossed the threshold and slowly inserted his cock into her ass! He had to do it slowly as to make sure not to hurt her since it was her first time. As he was doing this only thought that was coming to his mind was how tight it was. It was almost like being pinched in a vice and was uncomfortable for them both._

 _Eventually he managed to push his head in but it didn't go really much further than the head and this caused Tasha to somewhat let out a slight pain filled squeal causing Mark to quickly pull out her again._

" _I don't think this is gonna work." He shot back while Tasha quickly grabbed the bottle of lubricant and handed it to him._

" _It's working you just need to put more inside." She let out while Mark looked at the bottle before taking her advice and pulling her butt cheeks apart so that he can get more of the lubricant inside of her then outside._

" _Here goes nothing." He let out as he repositioned himself behind her before inserting himself back inside her yet again._

 _When he did it this time it was an immediate improvement from before. Now it was much easier, she was still pretty much tight but it felt fantastic for Mark as he pumped his dick inside of her._

 _As for Tasha, while it was still a little painful, it was nowhere near as bad as before. She then felt him go all the way into her, into places she never could be reached and upon doing so she arched her back from the painful feeling._

 _He then pulled out slowly, when he does it felt fantastic for them both for Mark it felt good and for Tasha it felt like the pain had slightly disappeared._

 _With only a minute's reprieve Mark then pushed back inside of her just a little faster and Tasha felt it again just and it was just a little less painful this time. He then pulled back out causing more pleasure to Tasha. He did it again and again, over and over each time just a little faster and each time feeling just a little better for Tasha._

 _While his hands were on her hips, the only thoughts going through his mind was to thank god, he sacrificed rhythm on the dance floor for rhythm in the bed. Over the years of running from the police, dodging bullets, and rolling for over had helped him to build up a impressive stamina reserve. He didn't want to grow too tired from this experience and fully savor her tight yet slick space._

 _And what a feeling it was._

 _It felt like he member was being crushed or strangled, but in a good way, as he felt the skin on his dick getting pulled back and compacted. It electrified every nerve and made him feel something he'd never felt before. It made him just want more and more and hoping to satisfy that desire, he pumped as hard as he could with each thrust as he tried to get more and more inside of her._

 _On Tasha's side, she had long gotten over whatever pain Mark was causing her and now felt absolute pleasure from his as he slammed into her._

" _AHHHHH!" Tasha let out in a combination of pain and pleasure as she found herself biting down on one of the pillows. She screamed from both pain and pleasure while the music in air drowned out her screams. "Keep going baby don't fucking stop." She yelled out as she continued to bite down hard on the pillow while Mark pushed her further on the bed and found himself almost tripping on a wet substance on the floor._

 _As he looked down though he quickly noticed that the floor and much of the edge of the bed was soaked in a combination of the lube and the juices that were pushing pass Tasha's cunt and dripping onto the edge of the bed and the floor, depending on how hard he thrust into her and the position of where she was._

" _Holy shit!" Mark let out as he continued to thrust inside of her but deciding to make it just a little more pleasurable for the girl as he took his right hand off her hip and started to run his fingers through her moist folds causing Tasha to shout in pure ecstasy as she squirmed like a fish out of water underneath Mark whose actions seemed to stain the bed even more._

 _He continued this action for several minutes and both of them felt a sense of nirvana as Tasha said during it either "Harder, Harder!" or "FUCKYEHHAAHAAHAHAHA!"_

 _Eventually both started to reach their climax, it was mostly just Mark though as Tasha had already came twice since they started. When he got close, Mark yelled out, "Tasha, I'm- I'm-I'mmm…Ahhh GAWD!"_

 _Finding that approach to climax was further fueling his efforts, Mark plowed into her with every last bit of strength he had left. He was pushing her up onto the bed and shoving her face further into the pillow as he did so._

 _Not too long after these aggressive advancements Mark came into Tasha. When he did his cock went deeper into Tasha and his cum went even further. This caused her to cum, screaming at the top of her lungs as she practically went cross-eyed from her climax that was caused by his._

 _Still reveling in the ecstacy of their climaxes, both teens remained exactly as they were with Mark's dick still firmly buried deep within Tasha and neither of them minding it. Before long though Mark slowly pulled himself out of Tasha who fell flat on her stomach on the bed while Mark fell backwards on his ass on the floor taking a few deep breaths._

" _Are you okay?" Mark asked while wiping the sweat from his brow while watching as his cum started to drip out of Tasha's backside._

" _Mark…kiss me!" she ordered causing Mark to look at her quizzically before following her instructions and climbing on the bed to plant a tender kiss on her lips that she quickly returned._

 _The duo then fell back into the bed with Mark holding Tasha in his arms as she lay still numb to the world around her._

 **Present**

The memory of his first time with Tasha seemed to bring Mark's erection back to life after he'd step out of the cold shower and changed into a pair of dark blue cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and his usual black jacket.

As he stepped out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen he quickly turned on the television to the news that was still showing a report on the massive gang attack that took place in Rancho and a number of people that were still wanted in question to the attack.

Three of those people included his brothers Lee, Jimmy, Thire, Tup, and about several others from the Los Santos chapter that he'd never met before. He spoke on the phone a few days ago with Lee about who made it out and who didn't. It still hurt Mark to think about who all lost their lives in the attack, but he knew more would have died if Lee and Jimmy didn't help them and a lot more innocence's would have been lost as well.

He knew the FIB were looking for Lee and Jimmy, and it wouldn't be long before Alison, Steve, and a NOOSE Team came kicking down on his door to bring him in and asking questions about Lee and Jimmy. Thankfully the duo created a solid alibi before they left, they had to call in a few favors under Ana's nose and they knew they'd regret it the next time they saw her but it needed to be done.

He knew the FIB were coming and he knew they'd search the place so he made sure to make it squeaky clean. His only weapon was his M1911 Pistol and he had a hiding place for it.

As he started to make his way over to the kitchen to grab his Combat Knife the sound of his cellphone ringing brought him back to life, causing him to quickly answer it.

"Glad to see you're taking me up on my offer." Mark started as the familiar voice of the Lakota Warrior filled his ears.

" _Not like I didn't have much of a choice, we need the money and we're sitting on too much heat."_ Task replied as Mark nodded his head.

"Alright your buyer is an old friend of mine from Sunbelt they'll be waiting for you tonight under the overpass Downtown. These guys aren't your usual type of buyers but trust me they're good people with a lot of money and if you come through for them they'll look to you in the future." Mark stated.

" _Alright then thanks man_." Task let out.

"Just looking out for a friend." Mark replied before hanging up his phone. Despite him fighting on the side of his adversaries he still saw Task as a friend, he was an independent gunmen on top of being an arms dealers. He wasn't allowed to play favorites and Mark understood that.

After sliding his phone in his pocket though Mark was met with a the loud crashing sound that caught his attention and caused him to lift his head where he quickly heard three muffled voices coming from the living room.

"Shit!" he yelled out before looking up and noticing three men wearing ski mask looking back at him before charging him with the largest man shoulder tackling him down on the couch and knocking the wind out of Mark's already sore lungs.

"Motherfucker!" Mark yelled out as he dropped an elbow onto the back of the big man's head before throwing another hard right into the face of the next man.

"Just calm down." The skinny man yelled out as Mark headbutted him as hard as he could and knocked him off before reaching behind his back and drawing his Pistol.

"NO!" the heavy set man yelled as Mark drew his Pistol and fired a single shot into the other man striking him in the abdomen and causing him to jump back.

"Shit Axel." The skinny man yelled out as he and the heavyset man jumped off Mark and ran towards the downed man with worry in their words. "Goddamn it Mark." He added to the youngest Roman's confusion as he watched the skinny man pull off his ski mask and reveal himself to be a Caucasian man with short blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion.

"Matthew." Mark let out with a raised brow.

"Yeah it's good to see you to it'd be better if I didn't have a bullet in me." The man on the group yelled out as Matthew pulled off his mask and revealed himself to be a Caucasian man of Germanic descent with black hair and blue eyes.

"Peter, shit!" he yelled out before bending down to put pressure on the man's wound as the heavyset man pulled off his mask and revealed himself to a heavy set man of white and Cambodian descent with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Mark asked.

"I'm Ronnie nice to meet you." He replied while Mark looked down at Peter and continued to keep pressure on his wound.

"You guys should know better than to come at me with Ski Mask." The Creole let out while the blood of Pete stained his hands.

"We didn't have a choice we need to bring you back to Sunbelt, but Ryan told us you wouldn't come willingly so we had to think outside the box." Matthew let out to Mark's confusion.

"Why do you need me back in Sunbelt?" he asked with a raised brow.

"A lot of shits been going down these last few days." Ronnie shot back while Mark eyed the trio with confusion on his face.

 **New Arcadia Police Station**

The scene at the police station was the same as normal for many of the men and women in uniform as they found themselves going about their usual task of signing papers and bringing people in for questioning. Yes it was normal…except in the evidence locker.

The sound of pleasure filled grunts and moans was echoing lowly in between a shelf of confiscated drugs and weapons as Alison found herself bent across a wall with her pants and underwear to her ankles and her blouse undone while Steve stood behind her pounding into her from behind.

"Try not to make too much noise." She let out as Steve nodded his head before slamming back into her and grabbing her breast while Alison stood in place.

In the past she would have been more into Steve when they would go play "Doctor" in the evidence locker but not now. Not since returning to New Arcadia, and definitely not with all she had in her mind.

"Ali I'm-." Steve started as he slammed into Alison once more before she pulled him out just in time as he fired his load all over behind and on parts of the back of her work jacket.

"Can't be too careful." She let out while pulling out a piece of tissue paper then using it to wipe Steve's semen off her in silence while he started to get dress.

"So I was thinking…about Marcus Roman, Lee Shen, and James Draco." He let out while Alison continued to clean herself up. "Marcus is the guy whose suspected in over a dozen killings, he's the leader of a massive gang war, and he's the type that likes to get his hands dirty. So explain to me why he would risk sending two of his guys to Los Santos to do his dirty work without him?" he added while Alison continued to dress in silence.

"I think they acted without him knowing, so he won't be able to shed much light into things when we bring him in. Maybe if we put a lot of pressure on his friends though they'd give him up. He is the bigger fish." He stated while looking back at Alison who buttoning up her shirt still in silence.

"I guess I'm the only one doing the talking today then." He finished with a slight chuckle before watching as the woman made her way out of the room while he stood in silence.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

"That's it you're doing Ms. Ramirez. "said a Caucasian man that was slightly balding as he stood by and watched as Loka slowly rose to her feet from her wheelchair using her arms to support her weight. "That's it you're almost there." He added while Ernesto, Felix, Adahy, Task, Cruz, and Beto stood by watching with mixed looks on their faces.

"How do you know this guy again?" asked Cruz as he looked to Ernesto.

"He was recommended by a friend." The Onda member replied while inwardly thanking Neto for bringing the doctor to him.

"I don't get it he's supposed to be a specialist in fixing this type of problem why hasn't he started a surgery yet?" asked Adahy.

"Because before I can administer the surgery I have to see if she's actually able to save. Some people can regain their ability to walk while others can't. These test are meant for me to see which is either." The man replied as Loka finally rose to her feet while the man smiled at nodded at her.

"Alright then, now for the next test." He said while Loka slightly nodded her head with a smile on her face.

 _ **Sunbelt City(Years Ago)**_

 _The loud blare of Skrillex seemed to be blasting through the air of a Punk Rock Club in Sunbelt as Tasha found herself sitting down having drinks with Brooke, Heather, Mira, Shawna, Whitney, and a couple of other BSU girls._

 _It had been two weeks since she had her first try with anal sex with the Creole and since then they'd had it two other times without anyone else knowing about it but them. She didn't want anyone in her business and Mark respected that._

 _In those two weeks though, Tasha finally drunk the red drank and became a female member of BSU and thanks to her connection to Mark nobody questioned her decision. She found the group to be a little wild at first but later became great friends with much of the girls when she was finally apart of their ranks._

 _As she sat down talking with Brooke though the group was approached by Ryan and Pete, the former of whom smiled at them before giving Brooke a quick kiss since the duo were dating._

" _Get a room." Mira yelled out while Ryan chuckled._

" _After you tell us about your room with Link." He shot back while the girl flipped him the finger._

" _Here comes the Militia." Whitney called out as the girls and Ryan turned their heads and watched as the sub faction within the New Austin Chapters of BSU made their way through the front door._

 _As always Mark was in the lead taking point with Lee and Jimmy flanking him, then came Crazy T, Link, Felix, Mitchell, then Lars, Matthew, and Robbie, backing them up was Miller, Viktor, Davey, Eddy, and Buck was bringing up the rear since he was the one trying his hardest to be apart of their Militia. When the group entered the building, this seemed to draw an uproar of cheers from the BSU members as they eyed their enforcers making their way into the club before taking their usual seat at the VIP section at the top of the club._

" _Excuse me girls we need to go speak with our Militia right quick." Ryan replied before walking away with Pete following close behind them as the duo made their way towards the VIP section of the club where the group seemed to be having a meeting._

" _If you're wondering why he didn't come to get you it's because they're talking security before the break off." Shawna let out earning the attention of Tasha. "They provide security to the clubs and a lot of local hardcore shows and they switch up how they do it with every show." She stated earning a nod from Tasha._

" _Okay, explain to me this though. Why do they call them the Militia?" Tasha asked with a raised brow causing a few girls to send looks to each other._

" _If you haven't noticed it yet you're gonna see it later on, but whenever there's an altercation like a fight or something Mark and the others are always the first to go running in fist first and whenever someone tries something against us they respond to it." Mira let out to Tasha's confusion. "A few years ago, before Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link showed up in Sunbelt we were having a bunch of problems with Skinheads, Neo-Nazi gangs, and even a few Ballas who liked to rob people after the shows." She stated._

" _Then Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link showed up and started taking it to them and a lot of our problems are gone." Brooke added with a nod to her head. "They weren't even with us they were just guys at the shows rumbling with the skinheads and running them out of the club. You can imagine it didn't take a genius for us to want bring them in and they were against it at first, but soon they came in and since then things have been different." She added._

" _The Militia at first started with the four of them, but soon they were bringing in guys who were taking it to the Skinheads at our clubs, guys from other chapters, and there you have our Militia." Stated Brooke._

" _That makes sense but why are they so secretive, whenever I try and talk with one of them about what they do they clam up?" asked Tasha._

" _Let's just say they operate differently than we do." Shawna retorted while Tasha eyed her closely. Where a number of members of BSU didn't know really what the Militia was into, she knew just about all of it._

 _She knew many of them were murderers, she knew where a lot of their bodies were buried, she knew about them robbing drug dealers, selling the drugs to other dealers, and about a heist apparently Mark led a few months back where they broke onto a military installation and stole a bunch of guns and ammo._

 _Loose lips sank ships, it was something Mark preached to his army but quite a few couldn't hold especially when it came to her lips._

 **Central Sunbelt General Hospital**

As Mark found himself walking in a bedroom at the main Hospital in Sunbelt City he tried his best to keep in his laughs and dickish responses as he found himself standing before Ryan who looked like a pretzel as he layed in his hospital bed with white cast on both his arms and legs while a group of BSU members sat beside him before watching as Mark walked in with Pete and Ronnie.

"We got him." Said Pete as he walked into the room while all eyes quickly fell on Mark.

"You look like hell." Let out Ryan as he eyed Mark who still wasn't fully completely heal from his long day of battle in New Arcadia a few weeks ago. His once swollen blackened eye had went down but there was still a scar from it along with a few bruises on his face.

"And I hope you feel like shit." The Creole responded as he leaned against the doorway while a few of the BSU members eyed him closely.

"Hey-." Started a rather muscular looking Caucasian man with long brown hair and a five-O'clock shadow as he eyed Mark angrily.

"Easy…I had that coming." Ryan let out before looking to Pete and Ronnie and asked. "Where's Matthew?"

"In another operating room, Mark shot him." Pete replied causing everyone to eye Mark in shock.

"In my defense whoever told them to run into my house in all-black with ski mask on deserves to get shot as well." Mark let out. "You would think with someone as many enemies as me doing something stupid would get you killed." He added.

"He should be lucky you just shot him in the side, lords knows you always aim for the head." Pete added while Mark rolled his eyes.

"So what's this big emergency you had to actually come get me for, track down the assholes who did this?" Mark asked while folding his arms over his chest in anger.

"Tasha's been kidnapped!" Ryan retorted causing Mark to go silent as he eyed the man with a raised brow. "Someone broke into our home attacked me, broke my arms and legs, then ran off with her and I was hoping you'd help get her back." He added with a slight pain filled grunt.

"By help you mean do all the work." Mark shot back with a chuckle. "Why should I because last I checked Tasha was your problem now and this is more than likely the result of you?" he asked.

"Because the people that kidnapped her asked for two things fifty thousand dollars and you just to get her back." Ryan replied to Mark's shock and confusion. "So I think this is something you caused Mark not us." He added while Mark gave a low growl in anger.

 **Elsewhere**

Things were finally starting to return to Tasha as she slowly opened her eyes and realized looked down to notice that she was in a dark room sitting in a chair with her hands tied behind her back. As she looked around she quickly realized that the only thing she was wearing was her bra and panties and felt a sharp pain in the side of her head before realizing there was a slight knot on the side of her head.

"Don't struggle you'll only make things worse." Came a new voice that caused Tasha to slightly panic as she heard the slight screeching of what sounded like wheels against the hard wood floors and watched as a Caucasian man who must have been in his late twenties or early thirties with a shaved head, bright blue eyes, and wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, and black steel toed shoes rolled towards her in a somewhat rusty wheel chair. "And I don't want worse right now."

"Who are you, why'd you bring me here?" Tasha yelled out with fear and anger in her tone while the man before her merely chuckled.

"Right you don't remember me, but I bet your boyfriend can remember me fondly seeing as he's the one that destroyed my entire life." He shot back to the confusion of Tasha. "A few years ago me and my crew shot up one of your Bullshit party. We killed a few of yours, you killed a few of mine, and afterwards your boyfriend, Marcus Roman dragged me out of the back of the club with a gun to my head, threw me in the trunk of his car, and drove away with me." He stated causing Tasha to go wide eyes as she remembered the event.

"Henry, Henry Hutchins, that's you." She let out while the man nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Took you long enough." He replied while laughing at the woman.

"Jesus Christ what happened to you?" she asked.

"Like I said your boyfriend happened to me and now I'm gonna do the same to both of you." He replied to her fear as she eyed him closely.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the 17th Ward wasn't long for Alison as she and Steve pulled their car up in front of the familiar home of Marcus Roman or the spot where he layed his head along with the other members of BSU. She didn't tell him that they were coming to bring him for questioning today, she figured he'd already known and was inside right now probably waiting on them.

As the duo made their way to the front door though they were taken by complete surprise to see that the door was slightly opened and cracked on the side, almost like someone had kicked it open.

"Shit!" said Steve as both he and Alison drew their guns the latter of whom now found herself filled with worry as both she and Steve entered the home with their weapons raised and saw that the living room was completely trashed and there was a red stain on the floor.

"Is that blood?" Alison asked with a raised brow.

"I guess we're about to find out, search the place for anyone." Steve ordered while Alison continued to stare at the blood before rushing to the back of the house.

"MARK!" she called out while looking through the bedrooms for any sign of any of the Roman but only to find that they were all empty with the kitchen having some more blood stained on the floor.

"This place is empty." She yelled back as she walked back into the living room.

"Not too empty." Steve shot back as she noticed him leaning over a hole in the side of the wall. "I bet if we get a team down here they're gonna pull a bullet out of this wall." He stated while Alison nodded her head.

"Maybe then we can find out whose blood is this and where our guy is." Steve let out while Alison nodded her head before walking off and immediately dialing for Mark on her phone.

 **Sunbelt City**

Things seemed somewhat calm and peaceful at the BSU Chapter clubhouse as Mark found himself sitting alone in what was once the War Room thinking back to how the round table in the middle of the room almost didn't fit ever member of his Militia.

Things were different after Crazy T, Lars, and Mitchell were kicked out along with Shawna and Whitney and things would be more different now. He was here today helping BSU but he wasn't back with them. Still to think about how the table would look now would be pretty strange with no Felix, Miller, Viktor, Lars, Crazy T, or Mitchell there numbers were cut almost in half and nobody could ever replace what them.

"Tasha wanted to turn this room into something else, but me and Ryan pushed to keep it this way." Came a familiar voice that caused Mark to lift his head and notice Pete looking at him with a half-smile on his face.

"Don't know why, your Warlord ain't coming back and the Militia is dead." Mark replied while Pete took a seat across from him at the main table. "And you ain't getting anybody to ever replace us." He added while Pete chuckled and nodded his head.

"That's for true." He retorted. "You know when I found out about Ryan and Tasha I felt kinda the same way you did. We have rules about messing around with other brother's girls and he broke a cardinal rule." He stated.

"I don't need your pity Pete." Mark shot back.

"I'm not giving it I'm just letting you know I understand where you're coming from with hating Ryan's guts, but try and think about Tasha." Pete let out. "You may hate her now, but remember at one point in time you did love her and toy were happy with her. Don't do this for him do it for her." He added.

"You speak in the past tense, just remember that." Mark replied as his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number causing him to look down and notice that it was Alison who was calling him.

Before he could answer it though his phone started to ring again from another number that hadn't been used in a long time. With that realization in mind, Mark quickly put the phone to his ear and answered nonchalantly with a hello.

" _Are you alone."_ Tasha asked causing Mark to look to Pete who was eyeing him confusingly while Mark nodded his head.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked with venom in his tone.

" _I…I just wanted to hear your voice."_ She let out while Mark raised his brow at her. Obviously, she didn't know he knew she was kidnapped and right now her kidnappers were probably trying to pull on his heart strings.

"Shouldn't you be putting up with Ryan's voice right now?" he asked with a hint of venom in his tone.

" _He's off doing something with his parents and I was hoping you'd want to come and see me."_ She let out to the shock of Mark who looked to Pete who was eyeing him closely.

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Mark.

" _Please Mark…I need you and I'm willing to do whatever just to make you feel better."_ Tasha let out with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Alright, but I'm not going all the way to Sunbelt just to meet you. You remember our special spot, I'll meet you there in four hours." Mark replied while Tasha gave a slight chuckle.

" _Alright I'll see you there, and Mark…do come alone."_ she stated while Mark nodded his head.

"Right!" he replied before hanging up while Pete looked at him confusingly.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Apparently Tasha's kidnappers just reached out to me, so I'm gonna meet with them." Mark replied as Pete watched him stand up before making his way over to the vent on the side of the building.

"What are you-." Pete started before watching as Mark pulled off the vent and started to pull out a variety of weapons to the shock and surprise of Pete.

"Jesus Christ, we were wondering where all your guns went." Pete stated while Mark gave a slight chuckle before pulling out a variety of handguns and tossing them to the side. He already had his M1911 on his person so adding another one wasn't really needed but he decided to take a Glock 34 from the pile.

He then pulled out an H&K 416 Assault Rifle with a Trijicon Scope, Foregrip, and a Compensator. The Rifle was his primary weapon when he was putting in work in Sunbelt as a member of the BSU. After all if you rob a military base for guns why not keep using the first gun you picked up.

Then next gun he took out was a Benelli M4 Super 90 Shotgun. It was Lee's favorite weapon in Sunbelt not only because it was a fully-automatic Shotgun but because it had a fixed stock allowing him to load 10 slugs into the weapon instead of the usual five like most Shotguns.

"Jesus what all do you have in there?" Pete asked.

"Ah ha there you are." Mark yelled out as Pete watched in shock as the Creole pulled out a Barrett .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle with a smile on his face.

"This place is an ATF's wet dream." Pete shot out while Mark reached lifted up the couch and pulled out a camouflage bulletproof vest, two Hand Grenades, and a jar filled with gun powder.

"Tell Link in the others meet me at the cabin when they get here." Mark called out while moving to pull a duffel bag out of a dresser. "I'm going hunting."

 **Meanwhile**

"Well I think he's convinced?" said Henry as Tasha rolled her eyes.

"I told you already me and Mark aren't together anymore and we haven't been for a long time. What makes you think he's gonna show up when he doesn't care about me." She stated while Henry chuckled.

"He still cares about you whether you believe it or not. No man truly hates there former spouse no matter how bad they wronged them. When I was with Ruby we had our fair shares of ups and downs but we always went back to each other." Henry replied while Tasha eyed him closely.

"You speak about Ruby in the past tense, whatever happened to her?" she asked while watching him roll to the door.

"I intend to ask Mark that when I see him." He finished before rolling out of the room where several shaved head Caucasian men waiting quietly.

"Bring me him alive and in one piece. I plan for him to die slowly." Henry let out while watching one man load a fresh magazine into an M4A1 Assault Rifle.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of Mark's voicemail seemed bring more worry to the heart of Alison as she slammed her phone back down on her office desk before letting her head do the same.

"Damn it Mark, where are you?" Alison whispered to herself as Steve walked into a room carrying a piece of paper.

"Well we're in luck the blood at the scene didn't belong to Marcus, instead it belonged to a Matthew Morgan of Sunbelt City, New Austin." Steve stated while dropping the file in front of Alison who began to look it over. "We also got reports from a neighbor that they saw Mark carrying out a man in a ski mask while two more men followed behind them as they got into a black van and drove off."

"So, he shot one of them and they kidnapped him." Alison let out with a raised brow.

"Or Mark shot one of them on accident and left with them willingly. This guy Matthew got an Assault Charge last year for a fight at a nightclub…those arrested with him were Peter Ennui and Ronnie Shaw. Both are confirmed members of Sunbelts chapter of Brothers Standing United.

"Brothers Stand United, or Busting Shit Up. I grew up in Waston I know all about them." Alison replied before looking at a file on Peter Ennui.

"People confirm him as the Vice President of the chapter. So I'm thinking maybe this guy sent Matthew and two others to Kidnap Mark. I don't take it those BSU guys are happy with him right now since he is sort of at fault here." Steve stated.

"He didn't force them into attacking Rancho they did it on their own with or without his guys helping." Alison replied.

"Still, it's enough to put out an APB on Marcus Roman, Lee, Jimmy, and this Matthew guy. Rumors are also coming that they're gonna crackdown hard on these BSU guys and I mean extremely hard." Steve replied before walking out of the room while Alison sat in further anger.

"What have you gotten yourself into Mark?" she asked herself.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of silence seemed to be the only thing going through the ears of Felix as he stood by watching as Loka sat on the floor and struggled to touch her toes while the doctor stood next to him with his arms folded over his chest as he watched her go.

"Damn it!" Loka yelled out as she struggled to perform the task causing the doctor to let out a slight smile to Felix's anger.

"You're enjoying watching her struggle, aren't you?" he asked causing the doctor to look at him. "It's okay for you though, as long as you can get a good check at the end of this your happy about this aren't you Cabron?" he added causing the doctor to look away from him.

"If I didn't care about my patients I wouldn't be here watching her work out. I'd just be cutting into her and whether she survives the surgery or not wouldn't be skin off my nose because I get my money either way." He retorted causing Felix to eye him angrily.

"I'm doing this because I looked at her X-Ray and there is a great possibility that I can restore her legs, but the only way that works is if I can see just how much damage was done to her spine and right now I'm thinking she has a shot…but she needs to show me more." He stated while eyeing Felix closely while he stood back in silence.

"Got it!" said Loka as she finally managed to touch her toes while Felix smiled at her.

"Alright time for the next test." The doctor yelled out while walking over to the woman.

 **Near the New Austin-Louisiana Border**

The sound of vehicle engines and blinding headlights were the only thing that could be seen was a convoy of five trucks made their way towards a cabin on the outskirts of the New Austin-Louisiana Border. As each one came to a screeching halt one after another and side by side the pitter patter of footsteps soon took over as the men inside each vehicle stepped out with their weapons drawn.

"Spread out and find him." The lead shaved headed man yelled out as he started to make his way towards the cabin while a few others lifted their guns and started to search the woods around the cabin. "His cellphone is here, probably inside waiting to get some pussy but cover all escape routes. He goes nowhere." The added as more of the Thunderskin members made their way into the forest without realizing they were being watched every step they took.

Mark could see them but they couldn't see him for he was wearing his usual all-black clothing to match the dark cold night that was tonight. Not only that though, the Creole had put on some black face paint just to keep his face covered. He was black but his skin was still fairly light enough to be seen in the dark so adding it seemed to be helping him out better.

And when the first man, a blonde-haired man with a Nazi Flag on his hat found himself straying away from the group Mark pounced on him and wrapped his arms around his neck like a lion biting its jaws down on a gazelle. Then with a sharp twist he managed to break the man's neck before tossing him to the side and looking to the next.

To his glee though he watched as one man was making his way over to one of the traps he'd set around the cabin and with one misplaced step found himself standing under a tree without realizing there was a noose hanging over his head until Mark ran over, grabbed the rope, and dropped down on the man's neck.

"The fuck-." He started before going silent as Mark pulled down on the rope forcing him off his feet and breaking the man's neck in the process.

He'd given Tasha's kidnappers three hours to come to the cabin. They thought it would take him a while to get there since he would still be in New Arcadia, but instead he was in Sunbelt and that short drive gave him enough time to setup many traps in and around the cabin that none of them knew they were walking into.

While Mark worked over the men on the outside those that went inside of the house found themselves kicking in the front door and making their way in as Mark stabbed another man in the side of the neck with his Combat Knife before looking down on him and smiling.

"Shit!" said the shaved headed man with the M4A1 as he walked into the living room while the other men searched the house. "Damn!" he added before pulling out his cellphone and dialing Henry.

"Yeah, we're at the location but there's no sign of Mark just a dusty old cabin and a few old pictures, there are signs that he was here though." He replied while walking over to a picture on a mantle that showed a smiling Mark and Tasha.

As he spoke on the phone though Mark found himself walking towards the front door with a trail of blood showing just where he went. The blood wasn't his own, instead it belonged to the severed head of a man who was unfortunate enough to be on the other end of his knife.

" _If he isn't there how are there signs that he was?"_ Henry asked over the phone.

"There's a cellphone on the table in here and looks fairly new." The man replied.

" _Son of a bitch he's there-."_ Henry yelled out as a loud thudding caused everyone to whip their heads around and notice a head severed head rolling into the living room from the front door before hitting the table in the center of the room.

"Shit-." Said one man as he approached the Grenade without noticing the Hand Grenade that shoved inside of its mouth.

"GET DOWN!" One man yelled out as the Grenade exploded and knocked everyone near it off their feet. Killing two men and forcing the man with the M4 to flip backwards as he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Almost like that was his que in a play, Mark came rushing through the back door into the kitchen with his Rifle drawn and fired off five rounds into the back of the head of a Thunderskin who was looking away from him. As another man came from the side though he responded by hitting him over the head with the butt of his weapon, leaving him temporarily stunned, and then firing off five shots into the man's stomach.

"You're dead!" yelled another Thunderskin with a military style crew cut and sleeveless shirt as he ran at Mark firing his MP5. To his surprise though Mark quickly lowered himself into a firing stance and fired off five more shots that hit the man in the face before turning back around and shooting the man he shot in the stomach in the head before moving to reload behind the kitchen counter.

"Kill that fucking nigger." Yelled one man as he and three others started to fire on Mark who finished reloading and peeked past the counter to notice that the men were standing under the kitchen light.

They didn't notice it, probably because it was dark, but this particular lightbulb wasn't white or clear like most others. Instead it was dark gray and it wasn't because it was a party light. It was because the lightbulb was filled with gunpowder and alcohol. It was a deadly affective trap that not many people often looked out for.

As the firing stopped Mark quickly took his chance so he jumped from cover into a firing stance and fired a single shot into the lightbulb creating not an explosion but a beautiful display of orange flames that rained down on the man causing them to scream out as they were cooked in the flames.

"Took much alcohol, not enough gunpowder." Mark whispered under his breath as he moved past the burning men into the living room where a man running out of the bedroom tried to rush him only to end up with a bullet in the right leg and to his shock a bullet in the head as Mark turned his Rifle to the side to get a clearer shot despite it being a close range killshot.

As another Thunderskin ran his way, though Mark quickly took care of him with a single shot to his head before feeling a sharp pain in his back as another man with short brown hair armed with an MP5 shot him three times in the back and as Mark whipped around trying to grab his M1911 the man fired two more shots that embedded themselves into the front of his bulletproof vest.

This caused Mark to give an animal like scream as he fired off two shots, from the hip with his Pistol striking the man in the stomach before he rushed him and slammed his left hand under his throat in put it in a death grip while firing off four more shots into the man stomach before slamming his head against the wall and putting the hot barrel of his Pistol to the man's chin.

"FUCK YOU!" the Creole screamed out before firing the last bullet of his Pistol into the man's head and splattering his brains across the wall.

"Don't just stand there fuck him up!" the man with the M4 yelled out as another Thunderskin member with a Mac-10 fired off a barrage of rounds at Mark who rolled to cover before pull Lee's Benelli Shotgun off the holster on his back.

The youngest Roman then rolled out of cover and fired a single slug into the chest of the man with the Mac-10 causing him to stumble backwards on the couch. His pain wasn't over yet though as Mark fired another slug into chest and sent him falling back onto another man who hit the fireplace of the cabin wit the back of his head.

His head pains weren't long though as Mark fired another slug into his face before retreating to cover as the man with the M4 fired off a barrage of rounds his way just as another six men did the same forcing the youngest Roman back into the kitchen.

"Give up Mark it's over." The man with the M4 yelled out as Mark chuckled loudly enough for them all to hear.

"I'm gonna watch all of you die." He shot back while pulling a detonator out of his pocket and hitting the button on it causing the TV in the living room to explode and send all the men around it flying forward with burns over their bodies, disoriented, and screaming in pain with one man lying on the ground with his innards exposed for the world to see.

As Mark broke from cover and shot the first man he saw in the stomach with Lee's Shotgun before turning it on another man who quickly jumped behind a desk for cover while Mark sent three more slugs his way before tossing down Lee's Shotgun and rushing the man with his knife.

He was expecting Mark to come from his right but instead the Creole came from his left and clocked the man in the mouth with hard left hook before stabbing him in the chest as the man with the M4 and two more Thunderskins tried to run down the hallway only for to be stopped as Mark grabbed an MP5 off the body of the man he stabbed and fired its remaining clip striking both lackeys in the back of the head while the main leader ducked off into the bedroom that was once Mark's and Tasha's and fired off several shots at Mark who was forced to take cover in the bathroom.

As he fired off what remained in his gun Mark took his chance, broke from cover, and threw his Knife at the man catching him in the right shoulder causing him to scream out before being hit with a running knee strike to the chest courtesy of Mark who knocked him down on the bed.

With that Mark gave a satisfied howl almost like that of past Zulu Warrior before watching as the man pulled the knife out of his body and ran at him swinging wildly. As he extended himself to stab Mark in the ribs, the youngest Roman sidestepped him, punched him once in the mouth, and finished it off by grabbing his arm.

Then with a sickening crunch Mark twisted his arm causing the white supremacist great pain, this pain was only magnified though as Mark drove his right elbow into the man's elbow successfully breaking his arm and giving Mark full control over the appendage as he used his strength to force the man to stab himself in the side.

Then with all his strength Mark tossed the man back onto the bed, pulled his knife out, and pushed him back onto the ground.

"Please…enough-." He pleaded while trying to use the bed as leverage to pick himself up.

"You know what they did to slaves they caught trying to run away the second time around?" Mark asked causing the man to go wide eyed in fear as Mark lowered himself and with one quick slicing motion cut the hamstring on the man's right leg before adding more pain in the man's life by stabbing him in the side then kicking him away.

"Guess that's all of them." Mark said before he heard a loud groan and noticed that one of the men that had been taken down in the TV explosion was trying to crawl out the front door on one leg. "Spoke to soon." Mark let out before reloading his M1911 and fired a single shot that struck the man in the back of the head and sent him falling back down on the ground face first.

He then turned his attention back to the man with the sliced Hamstring and stomped down on the man's bleeding leg causing him to shout out in pain.

"Thunderskins, I wasn't expecting to see you…are you gonna tell me where she is or make this difficult?" Mark asked with a hint of politeness in his tone.

"Screw you-!" the man shouted only for Mark to respond by shooting him once in his slice wound. "I'll die before I tell you anything." He let out while Mark nodded his head.

"Fair enough!" those were the only words he could muster before shooting the man once in the head then moving to search his body before stopping as he pulled out the man's cellphone and his wallet.

"Bringing a wallet to a gunfight, amateur." The Creole stated before pocketing his cash then tossing the wallet back down just as the man's cellphone started to ring causing him to quickly answer it.

"If you're looking for your friend and his crew they're all in the next life right now and are unable to answer your call." The youngest Roman let out with a slight chuckle only to hear another chuckle from the other end of the phone.

" _I figured you'd kill them all, especially with all the stories I heard about you over the years. You've racked up quite the body count."_ Henry let out while Mark chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it, so tell me who are you. Just another mercenary here to the do the work of the Aryan Vanguard or some wannabe who got a text message from a Mexican?" Mark asked.

" _I took the text, but you say that you can't remember me Marcus. We have a lot history together a few years back. Up until you left me for a train."_ The man shot back causing Mark to go wide eyed.

"Henry…you survived that train, I figured you would but I didn't think you would survive prison. You know being a gimp in all. You know there is always a guy in a wheel chair in prison he's always black or brown though so tell me how do they treat white guys in wheel chairs?" Mark asked.

" _It was hell, but the Vanguard protected me as they do their own."_ Henry shot back while Mark chuckled.

"Thought you Aryans didn't like people with disabilities?" Mark asked with a slight chuckle.

" _Not if they aren't born with disabilities."_ Henry shot back.

"You took quite a chance you know that, by kidnapping her. What made you think I'd come save her?" he asked.

" _You did, didn't you?"_ Henry asked. " _You and her may not be together, but you and I know that doesn't mean you'd just let someone mess up a hair on this one's pretty face."_

"You're wrong about that because I don't care what you do to her, but you're right about one thing." Mark let out earning a slight smile from Henry while Tasha looked at the man with wide eyed. "I'm coming for you, not for her, but because I need to finish the job I started a long time ago." Mark replied before ending the call and looking down at his phone where his trackify app was able to locate the source of the call.

There was still another four hours before Lee and Jimmy's plane arrived, he doubted they would be of much use to him though even if they were arriving in five minutes. He needed to make a move on Henry now though or else Tasha may not have another hour.

"In desperate times, I'm usually the desperate measure…but I guess this the time where the desperate measure must call in his own desperate measure." Mark replied as he dialed another number on his phone.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sun had long since set on this day as Task found himself standing under the freeway on the city's east side. Not another soul was with him, Mark warned him that he people he was meeting wouldn't sit well with any of his Vago friends and Adahy was a hothead who chose a side while supposed to be independent.

He didn't like the idea of doing a gun deal alone, but he trusted Mark enough to believe his word. Mark didn't mention who was buying the guns though so he was expecting to see either Families, Ballas, or more BSU.

What he got was something entirely different.

As the sound of car engines and tires approaching caught his attention, the Lakota quickly lifted his head and watched as a bright red Stallion and a black Sabre pulled up before him. More to his surprise instead of seeing black or white men step out of the vehicle instead he saw men and women of Mexican descent dressed in either the attire of a cholo or black gangsters.

Then to Task's surprise he watched as a woman of Mexican and Argentina descent with a light brown skin tone long brown hair, bright brown eyes, and wearing a red and white stripped crop top that exposed the tattoo on her stomach that read Rifa 14, high pants, black boots, black lipstic.

"You the Taskmaster?" she asked in a rather deep sultry voice that quickly caught the attention of Task.

"It's Task for short." The Lakota replied before extending his hand to the woman. "And you are?"

"Cheta." She replied before moving to shake the hand of Task. "You have the hardware?" she asked while Task nodded his head before making way over to the back of his truck where he quickly pulled out a wooden crate and lifted the top off to reveal that it was filled with about a dozen guns.

"Just got them from our suppliers." Task let out.

"MP5's." Cheta started while raising a brow as she watched Task pull out one of the guns and reveal it to the woman that it was outfitted with a Scope and Foregrip

"MP5K's, the same variant used by the United States Navy with the added padding to the buttstocks to reduce the strain of the recoil." Task replied while Cheta nodded her head before he passed the weapon over to her and watched as she held it up in a firing position.

"It's light!" she let while Task nodded his head. "Tell me how do you know Marcus Roman?" she asked while Task gave a raised brow.

"Occasionally I sell him and his crew weapons and ammo and we've pulled a few jobs." Task replied while Cheta gave a chuckle at his response.

"So he's still pulling jobs." She said with a slight chuckle before smiling at Task. "We'll take them and we'll be looking to you in the future for another sale." The woman replied to the confusion of Task as he watched a bald man wearing black glasses and a red jersey walk over to him with a duffel bag and handing it over.

"Fifty K for this, and another twenty as down payment for the next shipment." Cheta stated while Task nodded his head. He wanted to ask why they were requesting so much firepower but he knew to do sso would be dangerous so he decided to leave it alone and just take his money and run.

Before he could do so though his cellphone started to vibrate from a familiar number.

 **New Arcadia**

It was late, though Alison still wasn't sleepy as her mind continued to focus on Mark who seemed almost to have vanished from New Arcadia completely. She was worried and the more she thought about him the more on edge she seemed to be.

As she continued to think on the matter though her thoughts were quickly interrupted as Steve entered her office and looked at her with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Maybe you should go home and get some sleep." He let out while Alison chuckled.

"I'm fine, besides we need to locate Mark and this Matthew guy." She replied while Steve nodded his head.

"Don't worry, police in Sunbelt are now watching the BSU clubhouse in Sunbelt City. If they spot Marcus, Lee, Jimmy, or any of them they'll let us know and we'll be on the move." He replied while Alison looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"I know you want to catch him bad and we'll get them..i promise." He let out before moving to plant a quick kiss on the cheek of Alison without realizing that she did want Mark, but she didn't want to put him in prison. She wanted him just to know he's safe.

"You're right." She replied while sending a smile to Steve who nodded his head.

"Of course I am, now come home with me." He said with a smile while extending his hand to Alison who quickly took it with a smile on her own.

 **Katie, New Austin**

Just a few miles from the Louisiana, New Austin border was a small town with a very bloody history. The town was known as Jorden and it was known as the Butterfly Capital of New Austin because of it's annual Butterfly Festival.

Still this town has a very seedy history of being a haven for white supremacy and Neo Nazi's. This was brought to light back in 1998 when an African American man was dragged to death by three white men. This catapulted the city to being on a danger haven for many African Americans.

It was this danger haven that Mark found himself in now.

He tracked Henry's cellphone signal to a rather large home on the outskirts of the city. As he walked the city streets he remembered stories his grandmother told him about this city. She told him not to travel at night and just drive through it. Don't stop and don't even buy anything in this city, don't fund or support places like this.

At first he thought it was just his grandmothers old Civil Rights lifestyle coming back into the world, but as he walked through the city streets on this night he saw what she meant. He was attracting attention from people and on occasion he did see a truck with Caucasian men in it patrolling the streets as if they were the police.

"Guess this is what you meant when you said No Sun Down Town huh Nana?" he whispered to himself before finally arriving at the outside gate of a large house on the outskirts of the city. Upon doing so he quickly noticed that the gate was being guarded by three armed men who turned their guns on him as he approached the gate and raised his hands up.

"I'm unarmored so get off your asses and take me to him." Mark ordered as the three men came over to him and quickly started to pat him down in search of any weapons. The only thing they found though was his cellphone and his Combat Knife.

"Sure you can take that I won't need it." Mark replied while watching one man pocket his phone before reaching for his knife. "I'm gonna need that back you know." He added before he took a punch to the gut and was forced towards the house.

The news of Mark being captured spread fast throughout the house as Henry found himself chuckling to himself in front of Tasha who sat with a hint of fear in the seat she was in.

"Alright you have him, now can you let me go?" she asked while Henry looked to her with a twisted smile.

"Why would I do that, you should feel lucky because you're gonna be sharing a hole with him when I'm done." Henry let out to Tasha's shock and surprise.

"But you have him, what do you need me for. We aren't together, if you think hurting me will bring him pain and make him suffer than you're wrong. He doesn't give a damn about me not even a little." Tasha roared out causing Henry to give her an angry look of his own.

"Your piece of shit boyfriend let a train run over my legs than had me sent to prison. He left me for dead, and then he killed my friends…he took away the only family I ever had while I was locked in a cell." Henry stated with anger in his tone. "And he'll soon face the same fate." Henry added before taking a sock and stuffing it into the mouth of Tasha who let out a muffled scream as the door to the room was opened and Mark was brought inside by the men from the front gate.

"Well Henry the years haven't been too kind I see." Mark let out with a slight chuckle as he looked down on Henry with a smile only to be hit in the knee by the guy behind him and brought down to Henry's eye level.

"That's much better." Said Henry as he rolled over to Mark who couldn't help but to chuckle as Henry threw a punch to the side of his face and knocked him to the floor.

"Five years, you took five years away from me Marcus along with my family and now I'm gonna do the same to you." He yelled out while looking to Tasha who stood by with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she told you already but I have no love for that one. So if you think hurting her will hurt me, than you're wrong. You're basically holding onto another body." Mark let out while Henry chuckled.

"Well I guess just to piece you off we'll bury you with someone you hate then." Stated Henry as he watched two of his men grab Mark by the arms and lift him up. "Where are the others Marcus, everyone knows you never do anything alone?" he asked while Mark chuckled.

"Didn't think I would need them you know since you're a gimp and all." Mark responded only to be punched in the abdomen courtesy of the man who was carrying his knife.

"I was hoping to kill all of them in front of you before doing you but I guess I'll have to start with you first then hunt them down." Henry stated as Mark spit the blood that was building in his mouth into the man's face causing Henry to punch him again across the face with enough force that he was almost thrown from his wheelchair and Mark was knocked to the ground with blood spewing from his mouth.

"Good fight back it'll just make this all the more easier." Henry yelled out as he watched Mark look up at him with blood flowing from his mouth and an angry expression on his face. "I hope you told your friends you loved them before you came here because you're not leaving here alive." Henry stated while looking down on Mark who turned his attention to Tasha and noticed the tears building in her eyes.

"Tasha close your eyes for me." Mark ordered causing Henry to look back at her with a sadistic smile.

"You close your eyes and I'll slice open your eyelids." He yelled to her causing her to jump back while Mark rolled his eyes.

"You see that, you say you don't love her yet you're sparing her from watching you die. What does that tell you?" Henry asked with venom in his tone.

"You're right I am sparing here, but not from the fate of watching me die." Mark yelled causing Henry to go wide eyed before the sound of glass breaking caused Tasha to yell out while Henry looked back and noticed a rather large hole in one of the windows.

"The fuck-." He started before looking to Mark and noticing that there was blood dripping on his back and as Henry looked up he quickly noticed that the blood was coming from the throat of one of the men who took him.

"See what I mean." Mark let out causing Henry to look down as the Roman quickly threw a punch to the midsection of the man who took his knife and quickly threw him to the ground while pushing Henry to the floor.

"KILL HIM!" the Thunderskin leader yelled out from the floor as Mark pulled his knife from the Thunderskin member who took it before burying it deep within the man's throat.

Mark then watched as a man with a Mohawk entered the room carrying an AK-47U Assault Rifle and took aim at Mark who quickly scrambled as the bullets came his way and knocked Tasha to the floor so that she could avoid being hit.

"Shit!" Mark yelled out as Tasha noticed he took a bullet in the back that ledged itself in his vest. The Creole then heard a loud groan as the man at the door was hit once in the chest and sent falling back to the floor.

"Cutting it close aren't you Taskmaster?" Mark asked as Task found himself looking through the barrel of a Barrett Sniper Rifle and shot down a Thunderskin member with long blonde hair as he started to make his way through the front door only to be hit once in the back and collapse on top on the stairway.

"Get out of there already Mark." Task whispered under his breath before shooting another man in the leg.

"Come on!" Mark ordered as he pulled the sock out of Tasha's mouth and cut the rope that bounded her hands to the chair. "We need to leave." He said.

"What was your first clue." Tasha asked as she watched him make his way over to the doorway and grab the AK-47U off the dead Thunderskin member and started to fire a barrage of rounds outside the door striking down two Thunderskin members as they started to make their way down the hall.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Tasha asked as she watched Mark slam and lock the door.

"There is no escaping." Henry called out to Mark who watched him lift up a Pistol towards Mark who stomped on his hand and took the gun away from him.

"Time to see if you can fly." Mark called out before grabbing Henry by his shirt before tossing the man head first out the window and watching as he hit the hard ground outside with a loud splat.

"Jesus Mark!" Tasha called out.

"Hey a few seconds ago he was gonna kill the both of us, just remember that." Mark shot back before making his way over to the window where he started to clear the broken glass then looked back at Tasha.

"Alright you first." Mark ordered to her dismay as she eyed him angrily.

"I'm not jumping from a second story window." She yelled out while Mark shook his head in anger.

"It's not a high drop or would you rather go through a house full of guys with guns." Mark retorted causing the girl to go silent before watching him take off his jacket and handing it over to her. "There are bushes down there. You go first and I'll be right behind you."

"I can't do this." She shot back only for Mark to grab her by the shoulder and look her square in the eyes and yell. "You don't have a choice if you want to live." He stated just as the duo heard a loud bang at the door.

"Go now and I'll be right behind you." Mark added once more as he watched Tasha move to climb out of the window and stepped onto the tiles of the roof. Luckily for her the roof curved so that it hung over the front.

As she looked down though she found herself freezing up again and this didn't go unnoticed as Task looked at her from the scope of his Rifle and quickly gave a slight whistle as he took in the sight of the woman who was still wearing only her bra and panties.

"Good for you Mark." The Lakota muttered before rising from the ground, taking the Sniper Rifle with him and running away while Mark sent a look to Tasha and quickly gave a low growl before climbing out the window behind just as he heard another loud bang at the door.

"I can't do this-." Tasha started before Mark merely wrapped her in his arms before jumping off the edge with his back aimed for the bushes while Tasha screamed in his arms the entire way down.

"SHIT!" Mark screamed out as he hit the bushes and immediately felt a sharp pain in his right side that caused him to look down and notice that a rather sharp stick had penetrated his side and was pushed all the way through his side so that he could see where the wood started and where it ended.

"Oh god!" Tasha muttered with fear in her voice as she noticed Mark clutch onto the piece of wood while he tried his best to roll off the bushes without putting his side through more pain.

Just as he finally managed to roll of the bushes the door heard a crashing sound and looked up as a red Yosemite came speeding in their direction before making a screeching halt in front of them.

"Shit!" said Task as he climbed out the driver's seat of his car and quickly rushed over to Mark and put him on one shoulder.

"What took you so long?" the Creole asked while Task merely chuckled.

"It took you forever to jump!" he replied before helping the youngest Roman into the backseat of his truck with Tasha climbing in after him as he rushed to the driver's seat and sped away while a few remaining Thunderskins fired on him as he went from inside the house.

"Damn this hurts like a bitch!" Mark yelled out as Tasha looked at his wound with wide eyes before speaking up.

"Should I pull it out?" she asked causing both Mark and Task to go wide eyed before yelling out, "NO" at the same time.

"You'll do more damage by just pulling it out you gotta force it through and I've got experience with that so I'll do it." Task stated while Mark chuckled.

"Yeah, just get us somewhere safe to do that and before this thing gets infected." Mark replied while Task nodded his head.

 _ **Sunbelt City (Many Years Ago)**_

 _The song Savior by Rise Against was blaring loudly in the BSU nightclub, The Bolted Knuckle, as Tasha found herself sitting at a louge area on the first floor talking with Mira, Heather, Brooke, and a few other BSU girls about how their day went._

 _It had been two months since she had her first try of anal sex with Mark and in that time the duo must have done it another six more times, until just two weeks ago where she finally decided to take the next step with Mark and lost her virginity to him._

 _As expected it hurt, not as bad as her first time with anal but it still hurt and both her and Mark had a little scare from the blood that came from having her hymen broken. Still it became pretty enjoyable and since that night Mark has made her vagina his best friend on earth._

 _Another thing that came with him taking her virginity was acceptance. As of now she was now a full member of Brothers Stand United, or at least the girlfriend of a full-member. She was accepted and soon found herself becoming immersed in the lifestyle that was BSU. She listened to more punk rock but she still preferred alternative and Mark was even getting her into Indie Rock something she was starting to find a passion for._

 _Also like most of the BSU girls she found herself now getting piercing and tattoos. Right now she had a piercing a studded piercing on the side of her right eye, a tongue piercing, but her most prominent piercing was her bellybutton piercing that seemed to catch the attention of most of the boys in the room as they walked past her._

 _Along with her belly button piercing though there was also the very big rose tattoo that was on her side that she was showing off for the first time today along with her piercing. She always talked about getting tattoos and a piercing when she was young but her parents didn't allow it. Since she was in college and on her own though she found herself now doing things she really wanted to do._

 _With her new found changes, acceptance, and friendships from all the other girls across the state though came an even greater amount of jealousy and envy that she was the one to be presented on the arms of Marcus Roman, or who she's heard been called "The Warlord"._

 _Even now as she sat with the other girls wearing a black button up half-top that hugged her chest, blue jean pants, black shoes, with large gold hoop earrings she could since that a few girls were giving her the stink eye._

 _As the girls continued to talk though their conversation was interrupted as they each turned their heads and noticed Mark walking into the building flanked by Lee, Jimmy, Crazy T, and Link while a group of red clad wearing Mexicans followed behind them talking and laughing._

" _Who are they?" asked Brooke as she looked to one of the Mexican men with spiky black hair that was covered by a red bandanna and noticed he was wearing a red and black shirt with the number 14 on it, black jeans, and white shoes with a red bandanna in his back pocket._

" _That's Gino and his friends, Mark's been hanging around them a lot lately." Stated Tasha says they got some kinda business deal going on." She added._

" _Really well how close of friends are Mark and that girl?" asked Mira as Tasha turned her head and sent a look over to Mark who she noticed put his arm over a woman of Mexican and Argentinian descent with long black hair and wearing a red half top, black jeans, and white shoes._

" _I think you might have some competition." Mira added while Heather silenced her only for Tasha to let out a slight smile._

" _Ain't no competition, I've already won." Tasha let out before rising from her seat and making her way over towards Mark and the others._

 _As she started to move through the crowd though she found herself catching bits and pieces of the conversations that were being said amongst members of the Militia. Some she paid no mind to while others seemed to catch her interest and leave her wondering._

" _Are we sure Henry and his bitch crew are gonna show their faces today?" asked Lars._

" _We don't know for sure, but Mark wants everyone strapped up and ready just in case." Crazy T replied._

" _Shit I left mine in the car." Mitchell replied._

" _Go to Lee and get one he's always carrying more than one." Lars shot back as the duo watched Mitchell walk away while Tasha stood behind watching as Mitchell made her way over to Lee and whisper something in his ear before walking off._

 _As she made her way to the VIP section of the club she quickly found Mark sitting with Link, Lee, Ryan, Pete, Gino, and a couple of the Mexican men who watched as she walked up and approached Mark before pressing her hand to his ear in the motion that she was whispering to him._

" _I need you." Seemed to be the only thing Mark could make out before his mind went blank as he felt a moist velvet like material begin to twirl a circle around his ear causing him to try and suppress the moan that was about to shoot out of him._

 _As realization hit him though he quickly found himself becoming overcome with lust as he figured out that the wet material was Tasha's tongue and she was rubbing it across his ear to get his attention. She was doing this in front of everyone, that added knowledge seemed to make him even more turned on._

" _I'll be right back." Mark stated as he stood from his seat while Tasha grabbed him by the hand and whisked him away from the group with Lee and Link slightly chuckling under their breaths as they went._

 _After a few minutes of walking Mark quickly followed Tasha into the bathroom where he quickly realized that they were the only ones inside and Tasha planned to keep it that way as she quickly locked the door from the inside and forced Mark into one of the bathroom stalls._

" _This couldn't wait?" he asked as Tasha pressed her lips over his while Mark ran his hands over her sides before resting them firmly on her behind._

" _No!" Tasha yelped out as she started to kiss and suck on the side of Mark's neck while he ran his tongue over hers and fondled her ass almost like it was molding clay before she turned around so that her ass was rubbing against the tent he was starting to pitch in his pants._

" _You like that?" she asked before sharing another kiss with Mark who ran hands over her breast while swirling his tongue around her tongue piercing and taking in the smooth plastic of the pink ornament that in crested it while Tasha's tongue glided across his own._

 _She then let out a low moan that ended in a yelp as Mark ran his hands over her stomach then roughly groped her breast before nibbling on her earlobe._

" _Wait!" she called out before stepping away from Mark who eyed her with a raised brow. "I have something for you." She added to the confusion of Mark who watched as she started to undo the buttons of her shirt before pulling it open and revealing that not only was she not wearing a bra but she'd added something else to her many trinkets._

" _Happy birthday to me." Mark let out as he went brained dead upon seeing that Tasha now had both of her nipples pierced with these rather prominent studs that easily left Mark hung as a horse as he eyed them._

" _Do you like them?" she asked only for Mark to respond by giving her a quick kiss on the lips that seemed to take her breath away before moving down so that he could kiss her breast._

" _I love them." He replied while moving down to run his tongue over her nipple before she quickly pulled away from him._

" _They're still a little sore so you can't be too rough with them yet." She declared while Mark nodded his head._

" _Alright, I'll let them slide…for now." He muttered before moving to give Tasha another kiss that she again quickly broke._

" _I have something else for you though." She replied as Mark watched her drop down so that she was now sitting on the toilet and starting to undo his belt buckle and pants. "I've been thinking about this all day." She added while unzipping Mark's pants and watching as his erection sprang up from the hole almost like a box spring before wrapped her right hand around it and shoved his head into her mouth._

 _Unlike her first time giving him head she wasn't as slow instead she quickly started to pump his member while sucking him off and running her tongue over him while he continued to grow in both her hand and his mouth._

" _Damn!"_ _Mark let out as he watched her take her hand from off his member and place both of her arms behind her back and begin to suck him off. She'd been with Mark long enough to know what he liked, and sure he did like having his dick jerked, it eventually led to him cumming faster, but if she solely sucked him off then it would drag on longer and right now she wanted him if possible._

 _Since her hands were no longer in the way she immediately started to take in a fair amount of Mark's length, not enough so that she was deepthroating him, just enough for her to keep a steady repetition without gagging on him and since Mark's hand were guiding her head this gave her more control of how much she wanted._

 _As she pulled his head out with a loud pop she immediate turned her head to the side and started to run her tongue along the side of Mark's shaft causing him to let out a low moan as looked down into Tasha's pretty eyes while taking in the sight of the pink ball at the end of her tongue piercing slide across his shaft before she hit his head and rolled her tongue around him._

 _As she took him back in her mouth though she decided to pick up more speed and quickly took her hands from behind her back and moved them to the legs of the Creole who muttered something in French as he felt Tasha push him in and out of her mouth in a quick session that left him somewhat weak at knees while he took in the sight of her hair bouncing with each motion of her head._

 _He then almost teetered downward as she pulled him out of her mouth while a loud pop before bending down so that she could run her tongue along the soft skin along his testicles causing Mark to look up at the ceiling and bite his lip in order to suppress his moan of ecstasy while Tasha continued to make gargling and popping noises with her mouth in order to excite him more._

 _After moving from his balls she went back to sucking him this time though she decided to test her limit and quickly found herself deepthroating Mark's erection to the point where she had every inch of him down her throat with him wishing her could give her more._

 _As she removed him though and quickly went back to sucking Mark watched as she started to turn her head so that the tip of his penis was now hitting her right cheek and stretching it out. His eyes then traveled down to her nicely firm breast that seemed to be shaking with each thrust of her head._

 _Soon his left hand found its way moving south so that he could gently grope her right boob, an action that didn't go unnoticed as Tasha pulled him out of her mouth, gave a devilish smile, and then started to rub the tip of his penis against her bare nipple._

 _The sensation was blissful to herself as she felt her nipple start to harden against Mark's wet shaft and soon she found herself getting wet._

" _You want some pussy?" she asked catching Mark by surprise as he looked down and watched as Tasha stroke his dick one time with her left hand before pulling back so that she could shove three fingers in her move and then moving them down so that they were now was inside of her jeans and gently gliding down her clitoris and fat lips. "You want some?" she asked again before standing up and pulling her fingers out of panties before presenting them to Mark so that he could taste her juices._

" _Please say yes I've been wanting this all day." She stated while Mark continued to suck her fingers before saying "Of Course"._

 _He quickly started to regret those words though as Tasha smiled at him before quickly moving to unbutton his pants and pull them down. Upon doing so though both heard a loud clattering sound of something metal hitting the floor and Mark instantly knew what it was, but Tasha was left stunned, shocked, and surprised._

 _She figured that she would look down and see Mark's phone, but instead she saw a Chrome P99 Pistol that was once tucked in Mark's pants and upon realizing what it was her eyes quickly darted back to Mark who grabbed the weapon and tucked it inside of his jacket._

" _Why do you have a gun Marcus?" she asked in a serious tone that left Mark biting his lip. "Answer the question Mark." She yelled out but before Mark could answer her though the duo were interrupted by a loud series of bangs going off in the distance followed by a series of screams of panic and fear._

" _Stay here!" Mark muttered to the shock of Tasha as she watched him pull out his gun and rush out of the bathroom guns blazing._

 **Present**

That night seemed like such a long time ago to Tasha, yet she remembered it vividly. It was the night when everything she thought about Mark had started to be warped and their relationship started to go downhill.

That night she watched Mark gun down five people while Lee, Jimmy, Crazy T, and a few other members of the Militia killed nine more together. That was the night she watched him kill, but soon she would find out about him selling drugs, robbing banks, trafficking guns, and contract killing. That was when their relationship became more strained until the point where she just couldn't take it anymore.

As the thoughts of that night quickly faded she quickly returned to reality and found herself standing before Mark who was lying shirtless on the couch with a bandage on his side after Task had gotten the branch out of his side. As she looked at his side she couldn't help but to take in the sight of the prominent tattoo on his side that showed his love for the two women she'd met as well as the other tattoo on his back.

"I fixed him up, but I had to drug him so he should be up in a few hours." Task stated while Tasha nodded his head.

"Good I don't want to hear him talk for a while." Tasha replied to Task's confusion.

"I thought you'd be a little more grateful to the guy who saved your life." The Lakota responded.

"He's the reason I was kidnapped everything that happened tonight is on him." She shot back while Task shook his head.

"It was my understanding that your beef with white supremacist goes back farther then when Mark was even born." Task responded.

"You know what I mean, every problem we have ever had in Sunbelt he's the direct result of it." Tasha replied while Task chuckled at her.

"Wow…Mark was right about you, you are a really ungrateful bitch." He let out causing Tasha to go wide eyed at him. "He may not tell me everything, but I know you cheated on him with the president of your chapter after years of being together with Mark. I don't know why you'd do that-." He started before she cut him off.

"That's right you don't know me so don't judge me." Tasha shot back.

"I don't know you, but I know whenever you have a problem Mark is quick to jump up and rescue you yet you treat him like shit and for what?" Task asked with venom in his tone. "Because trust me there are a lot worse people out there in the world and you could have someone who would have left you to die instead of risking everything to save you." He replied while Tasha stood by shocked in silence.

"Remember that when you're going back to the arms of your boyfriend." He finished before walking away while Tasha sat in silence before looking to the still resting Marcus and seeing the emotionless look on his face.

 **Metra Lincoln Parish**

The sound of continuous grunts seemed to be the only thing Felix could hear as he found himself walking into the living room of Ernesto's safe house where he noticed Loka doing more upper body exercises from her chair.

"If you keep this up you're gonna crash." He said while approaching her as she fell flat on her face before rolling over to look up at him.

"Mind your own business idiota you don't understand what I'm going through." She let out while Felix shook his head.

"You're right about that, but you'll never be able to pass these challenges if you strain yourself too much before they even start." He shot back before moving to help her up and set her back down in her wheelchair. "I have faith that you can do this, we all do, but not if you push yourself to hard. Fight on, just don't overdo it." He added before walking away from her while the Chola sat in silence before rolling back to her room.

 **The Next Day**

The sound of the water running is what awoke Tasha followed by the bright lights that were being cast into the room of the hotel she was sharing with the youngest Roman. As she lifted her head though she quickly realized that he was no longer resting on the bed but instead standing in the bathroom making loud grunts.

As she rose from her bed in search of him she quickly noticed that the bathroom door was wide opened and caught sight of Mark struggling to pull off his shirt without causing too much pain to his bandaged side.

"Damn it!" he muttered as he gave a loud wince before being taking by surprise as Tasha walked over to him and started to help him remove his shirt in silence.

The action left Mark stunned and left without words as Tasha stood behind him and tossed his shirt to the side while he looked in the mirror and noticed the emotionless look on her face as she looked down and noticed Mark's most prominent tattoo that she was to this day still unaware of.

"When did you get this one?" she asked while reading the inscription that left a thought in her mind that made her feel somewhat bad.

"Do you really need to ask?" he retorted while moving to change his bandage only to be stopped as Tasha pushed his hands aside, pulled the dirty bandage off his side, and instantly recoiled as she took in the sight of the still fresh wound that looked almost like a red geyser in Mark's side

"You would think with all the old injuries you've seen me with you'd have gotten used to this type of shit." Mark retorted while Tasha put peroxide on Mark's bandage before slamming it against his wound and causing him to wince in pain as she started to tape up his injury.

"You would think with me working to get a degree in Biology I would see more injuries in class instead of being with you guys." She replied with a hint of anger in her tone as Mark moved to turn around so that she could wrap the tape on his stomach.

"Lift your arms." She said while continuing to wrap him up before looking up and noticing the half smile on his face that almost seemed to remind her of when they were younger.

As the Tasha finished removing Mark's bandages, the Creole immediately dropped his arms without turning his eyes away from Tasha who was still staring at him in a manner that left him confused.

"Thanks!" he muttered only to be again taken off-guard as she ran her hand over his already hurt cheek before resting it on the back of his head and pulling him down so that for the first time in years his lips can contact her own.

The move shocked Mark and left him somewhat frozen in place and unwilling to move despite his mind telling him "HALT AND WALK THE FUCK AWAY". Still he didn't step away instead he kissed back, he leaned himself down to deepen the kiss, and he moved his hands down to her waist and started to grab at her butt while she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Soon Mark found himself moving his hands inside of the robe she was wearing and grabbing at the hem of her bra so that he could feel her pierced nipples through the fabric lace. She didn't protest, however she did back away from him the second he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth and move his hands inside the front of her panties.

"You kissed me." She muttered while Mark rolled his eyes.

"No, you kissed me and me being a guy with a dick, decided to see just how far I could go." Mark replied while looking at Tasha with a half-smile before moving his hands so that he could open her robe and reveal that he managed to pull her bra down just enough so that her nipples were sticking out and her panties were somewhat pulled to the side revealing her fat cake of life. "Farther than I thought I would, I must admit." He added.

"Fuck you!" she shot back with venom in her tone while he eyed her angrily.

"I suggest you get dressed because we're leaving. The plane my brothers are on will be landing shortly and I wish to be there to meet them." Mark replied before walking out of the bathroom while Tasha watched him leave angrily.

 _ **Sunbelt City (Years Ago)**_

 _The song Pride by Damageplan was blaring loudly on the radio of the sports bar on Sunbelt's East Side. He wasn't a drinker and he didn't care much for sports, instead their were two other things he was here for right now…the chicken wings and the drunk assholes he hoped could provide him a means to let out some of his anger._

 _After dipping a wing in barbeque sauce and taking a bite out of it Mark looked down at his ringing cellphone and notice that Tasha was calling him again. He didn't want to hear anything she had to say, for less than forty-eight hours ago he'd walked in on her fucking the man he thought was his friend Ryan._

 _He didn't want to speak to her, if he did he doubted he'd be able to keep every hurtful thing he wanted to tell her on the inside. They had been having problem since that night at the club where'd she'd watched him and the other militia members kill for her first time. Then learning about the drug dealing and robberies caused her to distance herself even more and Mark guessed that must have led her into the arms of another._

" _Can you turn that shit off or take it outside." Yelled out the man sitting next to Mark. He was a rather buff looking Caucasian man with short brown hair and wearing a letterman jacket for the University of New Austin Football team which further seemed to bring anger to the youngest Roman._

" _Right on time!" Mark let out. "Hey bartender can I get a beer?" Mark asked in the direction of the brown haired female bar tender who had her back turned to him._

" _Coming right-." The woman responded only to turn around and jump as she caught sight of Mark who kept his eyed on her._

" _Mark, what are you doing here and drinking?" Whitney asked with a raised brow._

" _You gonna give me that beer?" he asked again with an emotionless tone before noticing an angry expression spread across the girls face as she moved out of the bar area and quickly grabbed him by the and proceeded to pull him out the back of the bar._

" _I don't think this is good service." Mark let out while Whitney forced him against the wall._

" _You're not about to start a fight here like you do when you're pissed Marcus. I can get fired for that shit." She replied while Mark gave a slight chuckle._

" _So this is how you've been supporting your drug addiction, giving any handies on the side?" he asked only to be slapped across the face by Whitney._

" _If you know what's good for you Mark I'd leave if I were before I call Lars, Crazy T, and Mitchell. Let's just say we're not all too happy about you kicking us out for Ryan." She shot back while Mark gave another chuckle and retorted._

" _Fuck Ryan!" he yelled out to her shock and surprise. "Fuck him…and fuck Bullshitters Standing United." He added again while Whitney continued to eye him before watching as he turned his back on her and started to walk away._

" _What's your malfunction?" she asked causing Mark to look back at her with an angry expression on his face._

 **Present**

The drive to the outskirts of Sunbelt wasn't long as Mark found himself pulling his car up to a private runway outside of the city while Tasha sat beside him merely looking out the window in silence. Before arriving here the duo had finally managed to stop to a store and Mark was able to change into a black button up shirt with the long sleeves rolled up, a pair of dark blue jeans, and brown boots while Tasha had gotten a white V-neck shirt, blue jean pants, black boots, and a black leather jacket to wear over her shirt.

As the duo sat in silence the radio was turned to New Austin Classic Rock Radio and the song Arms of a Stranger by 12 Stones started to feel the air. As the song started to play Mark instantly gave a loud scoff at the verbal message of his life with Tasha. He came home one night and found her in the arms of not a stranger but a close friend and the aftermath of it could best be described by the lyrics of the song.

While Mark thought it described his life Tasha found herself having a sinking feeling in her stomach as the song continued to play on the radio.

"Mark…you won't tell Ryan about this morning will you?" she asked with a hint of sorrow in her voice while Mark merely chuckled.

"Did the bitch tell me about you and him?" the Creole shot back as he noticed a plane starting to approach in the distance and quickly stepped out of his car as he watched it draw closer to the runway before touching down and coming to a slow halt.

As Mark made his way towards the plane Tasha immediately started to follow him as the duo watched the doors pop open and watched as a familiar redheaded man was the first to take the step off the plane.

"Holy shit!" Mark let out as he caught sight of Jimmy whose face was somewhat swollen with both of his eyes blackened yet showing signs of healing. His nose also looked like it had once been broken as it had medical tape on it to match the tape wrapped around his forehead.

He walked with a limp and as he caught sight of Mark he immediately recoiled back into the plane so that he could vomit into a blue bucket that was placed near the exit of the plane.

"Jesus they got wrecked." Tasha added as the duo watched Lee step out next with a prominent amount of bandage wrapped around his entire head, arms, legs, and chest. Like Jimmy his eyes were also blackened and swollen and there was a heavy amount of bandage on his shoulder as well.

After seeing the duo Mark then watched as Thire stepped out of the plane with bandages wrapped around his arms and chest, then Tup followed suit with bandages on his shoulders and one of his legs, then out stepped a few more BSU members neither Mark and Tasha were familiar with who were either heavily bandaged or just looked at little shook up.

"We're gonna need a bigger ride." Mark replied while watching as a Japanese American woman with bright red hair stepped out of the plane followed by a man who was helping Jimmy move.

 **Hours Later**

It would take a few hours to get a big enough ride to commute everyone to a BSU safehouse outside of Sunbelt so Mark, Tasha, Lee, Jimmy, and Thire made their way back to the BSU clubhouse in Sunbelt while Kix, Ren, and Tup stayed with the injured.

Upon arriving the group was immediately met with smiles from Pete as he walked into the main lounge area with Link, Davey, Eddy, Manfred, Mira, Heather, and a few more BSU members following close behind them. A few of them were quick to rush to the aid of Tasha while Pete, Mira, and Heather gave their attention to Lee, Jimmy, and Thire.

"Jesus Christ, what do the other guys look like?" asked Heather as she ran her head over the back of Lee's head.

"He looked better before we showed up." The Chinese man shot back with a slight chuckle while Mark and Link approached him with serious look on their faces.

"Couldn't stick to the plan?" Mark asked while folding his arms over his chest.

"They were gonna move on them with or without us. I think we saved more lives by fighting beside them then just letting them rush in guns blazing though." Jimmy retorted before moving to vomit again in a bucket while Mark looked at him with a raised brow.

"Jesus Christ what's wrong with you?" Link asked.

"Captain Psychopath here cut off the tattoo of the man who left him barbed wire and fucking ate it." Lee stated causing all the women in the room to cringe including Tasha who put her hands over her mouth in disgust.

"Jimmy man I give you an A for brutality but that shit's just foul." Mark replied.

"At the time it seemed like a good idea." Jimmy shot back while Mark turned his attention to Thire.

"How you holding up, since what happened with Echo?" he asked while eyeing the man closely.

"The same way any of us would." The Maori shot back while Mark merely nodded his head before resting a hand on his shoulder just as the group heard a loud crashing sound at the front door that caused them all to turn their heads in shock and surprise and watch as men in all-black came slamming charging through the front door.

"FIB GET ON THE GROUND!" one man yelled out as he forced Mark, Lee, and Jimmy to the ground while the other officers kept their guns trained on the other BSU members.

As Tasha watched Mark be escorted out by two officers who tried their best to keep him from thrashing too much, she instantly felt a feeling of regret again start to wash over her.

 _ **Sunbelt City (Years Ago)**_

" _Yes…right there." Whitney moaned out into the ear of Mark as she found back at her home slowly grinding herself against his erection while he plowed deeper into her._

 _It had been three days since he met her that day in the sports bar and since then she's been all over him and when Mark dropped the bomb that Tasha had cheated on him and that he thought about leaving Sunbelt all-together it seemed to have become her personal mission to keep him in Sunbelt and join up with her and the "Tax-Free BSU"._

 _She didn't tell Shawna or any of the others, Mark figured she was doing this behind their backs since most of them did have strong animosity against him. He had to thank her for trying, but still…she was only trying._

" _Whitney I'm-." Mark started before the girl rolled off him and quickly removed the condom he was wearing before taking his load deep down her throat and swallowing every drop while Mark laid back satisfaction and massaged her moist cunt with his fingers as she continued to blow him for six minutes after his ejaculation._

" _Thanks!" Mark let out as the girl pulled him out of her mouth and licked his shaft once before saying. "We can make this an everyday thing if you want."_

" _Don't get your hopes up." Mark replied while rolling from under Whitney who moved so that she was resting her hand on his chest,_

" _Come on Mark, Ryan and Tasha betrayed you and you turned your back on BSU. I'm pretty sure Lars and the others will accept you." She replied while Mark kept his gaze away from her only to let out a light moan as he felt her run her fingers gently along his ball._

" _Come with me tomorrow to the clubhouse and just at least hear them out." She asked while Mark gave a low growl._

" _Fine, I'll talk with them and see where it goes." Mark replied earning a smile from Whitney who responded by kissing his chest and then running her tongue along his nipple._

" _You up for another round?" she asked with a toothy smile while brushing a few strands of her hair from her head._

" _Yeah!" he replied._

 _As morning came though and Whitney found herself still sleeping peacefully the spot next to her was vacant as Mark found himself standing over her with his duffel bag hanging off one of his shoulders and his car keys in his right hand._

 _She tried her best to get him to stay, that's why he was slipping out in the early hours of the morning so as not to hurt her feelings. She wanted him to stay with her and the others, but after taking his eyes off the young girl Mark brought his gaze back to the dresser before him where he noticed a crackpipe resting gently near her bed._

 _She hadn't changed, she was still a drug addict just like Shawna, Lars, and the others and he refused to watch his own life spiral into that black abyss the same way their did._

 _He was leaving for a new city and this time he wouldn't let love destroy his life._

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter. I know it was sorta long and I know some of you told me to stop doing so many flashbacks in a chapter because sometimes it got confusing to the story, but it needed to be done for this chapter.**

 **This chapter wasn't just meant to show Lee, Jimmy, and the others returning from their attack in Los Santos, it was also meant to show the past relationship between Mark and Tasha. I wanted to show that before they went downhill there was genuine love between the two that started to fade once Tasha truly found out what Mark was doing.**

 **I showed just a little of that through both Mark and Tasha's perspective this chapter, but I didn't show Mark walking in on Tasha and Ryan. My reason for that is because I will do another flashback later down the line more from Tasha's POV that goes into her life after seeing Mark kill and what led to her sleeping with Ryan.**

 **I also wanted to point out that Tasha is a bit of a freak in the sheets and that kinda helped Mark in finding love with the girl.**

 **The concert where Mark saved Tasha and her friends from is based off a real concert I went to back in 2009 with some friends and Tasha's friends are based off these girls we met at the concert. That scene of Mark and the Militia saving them though is based off how Elgin James described saving some kids from Skinheads in that Gangland episode of FSU.**

 **The character Pete is visually based on Devon Bostick who played Jasper on The 100. The Rifa chick Cheta doesn't have a visual basis yet but she will be featured in later chapters as a sorta new ally to Task.**

 **The characters Shawna, Whitney, Crazy-T, Lars, and Mitchell were introduced and ultimately taken out in Onkwehonwe's story Concrete Jungle a few chapters back as dropouts of BSU and this chapter I wanted to further show that they played major roles in BSU as soldiers, groupies, and friends amongst the other members. Since I show Lee, Jimmy, Link, and the others every chapter I decided to show more of the other members.**

 **The character Henry is visually based on actor Jake Sim and since this chapter dealt with dealing with past events. I decided to add in a past enemy. I thought about saving Henry for later and dragging his war with BSU out but I plans for them a little later down the line and let's just say their war will be a lot more bloodier then with the Thunderskins.**

 **The scene of Mark dropping those Thunderskins was based off a scene in the show The Punisher. He's my favorite marvel character so you guys could have expected to see some aspects of that show in this fic. Also Mark putting the gunpowder in a light bulb in also something he did in that show.**

 **Alright then stick around for next chapter as Mark, Lee, and Jimmy must confront Alison with what they've done, Mark's spends a day getting revenge with Courtney, and someone from Los Santos comes to New Arcadia in retaliation. If you've read Onkewhonwe's last chapter you know who it is. I show the aftermath of his attack.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good night Zilla 2000 out.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: The Complications of Being a Gangsters**

 **Death and Pain are Always Knocking at the Door**

 **New Arcadia (Hours Later)**

"Please state your name." Asked a monotone voice that filled the ears of Mark who found himself sitting in a chair handcuffed to the table before her in an interrogation at the FIB Headquarters back in New Arcadia.

"Marcus Roman." Mark replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice as he looked at the Caucasian woman with short brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with glasses and a pants suit standing before him with a camera on his face. "Is that shit really necessary or are you just trying to piss me off more than I am?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Consider this your closeup." Jenna let out as Steve, Alison, and a group of about three other FIB Agents found themselves standing out of the interrogation room watching the woman as she stood before one of the most dangerous men in the city of New Arcadia.

"Now Marcus Roman, and you're affiliated with BSU and the Roman Families." She let out to Mark's confusion.

"I can't be affiliated with the family I was born into, and if that's your way of asking are we affiliated with those Snot Rag wearing Trannies then I think you have your answer to that already." Mark replied while looking at the woman angrily.

"She didn't read his file?" Steve asked with anger in his tone as he looked to Alison.

"I guess not, I guess she's just winging it." The redheaded woman replied while keeping her eyes on Mark.

"Well then you're not affiliated with the Families, but you are affiliated with BSU. Am I correct?" she asked while Mark chuckled.

"I walked away from BSU years ago." Mark replied.

"And yet we arrested you and your friends at one of their clubhouses in Sunbelt City." Jenna replied while Mark shrugged his shoulder.

"Just because I'm not a member doesn't mean I'm not summoned from time to time." Mark retorted.

"Right because you and your friends are mercenaries ain't I right?" she asked just as the door opened to the room and Jenna went wide eyed as she and Mark watched a familiar brown haired man make his way into the interrogation room with a serious look on his face.

"And there's the asshole I was waiting for." Mark let out with a smile as he noticed Steve making his way into the room.

"I've got this Agent Hendricks." He said while Jenna gave him a confused look before rising from her seat and making her way out of the room while Mark continued to chuckle.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Mark stated with a chuckle as Steve took a seat across from him while Jenna approached Alison.

"What is he doing, he's going off script." Jenna asked with venom in her tone.

"He knows how important getting Mark to crack is and he wants to do it personally." Alison replied.

"I guess he couldn't get anything out of the others so he had to steal my guy." Jenna replied while looking to the other interrogation rooms where he noticed a few officers talking to Lee in one room and Jimmy in another room.

"Where were you two nights ago?" asked a balding FIB Agent as he stood before Lee who was only sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Eating your wife's pussy like it was sweet butter." Lee replied with an emotionless look on his face that seemed to anger the man more.

In the next room another officer was going through a similar encounter with Jimmy who'd just thrown up in a bucket and was now resting his head on the table trying to take another nap.

"Do you know a man named Matthew Morgan?" Steve asked causing Mark to look over to the side of the room before responding. "Not that I recall!"

"You don't know him?" Steve asked again causing Mark to again look over to the side of the room and respond. "Not that I recall!"

"You never met him?" he asked again this time with a hint of frustration in his tone as Mark took a few seconds to respond before again answering him with. "Not that I recall!"

"That's odd, because while we were serving a warrant for your arrest yesterday we pulled a bullet out of your living room wall with the blood of Matthew Morgan staining it along with camera footage that shows three masked men kicking in your door and you walking out with a bleeding Matthew in your arms." Steve let out while Mark merely looked away from him.

"Do you know a man named Peter Ennui?" Steve asked again causing Mark to again respond with "Not that I recall!"

"He's the Vice President of the Sunbelt Chapter of BSU and was one of the men you worked beside during your time in Sunbelt with them." Steve retorted while Mark kept his eyes away from the man. "Do you remember him now?" he asked.

"What are you trying to prove here?" Mark asked with a hint of anger in his tone. "You got me on camera having my house broken into a me carrying a man with a bullet wound out under duress." Mark replied with more venom in his tone. "All of that sounds like one big self-defense case if I did should the guy." He finished with a slight smile.

"It's self-defense if you did shoot him, but you have to confess to shooting him and telling us where he is and what was done to you." Steve shot back with a hint of anger in his tone. "A man isn't just kidnapped and comes back unscathed without something being done to him." Steve replied before standing up and looking down on Mark who eyed him angrily.

"Do you have an answer for that?" Steve asked as Mark gave him a low growl before taking in a deep breath and relaxing.

"I didn't shoot Matthew, one of his own guys tried to shoot me and ended up shooting him as we struggled." Mark replied while Steve took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Alright then where did they take you, where is Matthew now, and why were you in Sunbelt with BSU?" asked Steve who Alison could tell was getting frustrated from the youngest Roman returning with answers and not needing to come up with them.

"They threw Matthew out shortly after we left New Arcadia and I dove out before they took me where they wanted to and I ended up landing on bush near the swamp. That's how I got this injury right here on my side." Said Mark as he pointed to the bandage on his side he'd gotten from where he was impaled by the stick.

"I went to Sunbelt upon finding out it was Matthew I shot, turns out he's no longer in BSU. He was kicked out a few months ago after he developed a rather bad drug habit." Mark replied earning an angry look from Steve.

"You expect me to believe that load of shit." Steve asked with venom in his tone.

"You're a cop you're not gonna believe me, but it's still your word against mine and you can't prove none of what I say isn't true." Mark replied with venom in his tone before watching Steve angrily rush out of the interrogation room with rage in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch, we need to get the other two to start talking now if we want to nail this son of a bitch." Steve pointed out as he approached Alison and Jenna. "He's basically crafted a story that gives him deniability to almost everything." He added while both Alison and Jenna tried to calm him down.

"Hey Agent Douchebag." Mark yelled out earning the attention of everyone who turned to face the glass of the interrogation room where they noticed Mark sitting down with a smile on his face. "My guys are probably done being hard asses and are telling their stories so I suggest you go hear it." He added causing Steve to go wide eyed as he, Alison, Jenna, and the other agents made their way over to Lee's interrogation room where they noticed the Chinese man smiling at the man before him.

"I'm going to ask you again Lee Shen…where were you two days ago?" asked the bald man before Lee as the Chinese man looked at him with a smile.

"Being booked, processed, and jailed at Harrison County Jail in Sunbelt City with Jimmy." He replied to the shock of Alison, Steve, and Jenna.

"You were in jail?" the bald man asked.

"Yup, we were arrested on Assault Charges after we'd gotten into a fight with a couple of frat guys." Lee replied to the man's anger.

"Oh yeah well we'll see about that." The bald man stated as he walked out of the interrogation room while Steve and the others looked on with wide eyes.

 **Red Stick**

The sun had barely started to rise on this day in Red Stick as Task found himself sitting in his home sharpening a few of his arrows while his bow rested beside him glistening after he'd just cleaned it. He'd come home after helping Mark in Sunbelt with the Thunderskins, and he was home alone with Adahy spending much of his time in Metra with the Azteca's so everything was mostly quiet.

His silence was soon interrupted though as his cellphone started to ring from an unfamiliar number that caused the Lakota to raise his brow at it. Normally he wouldn't answer unfamiliar numbers but something inside got the better of him and he quickly answered it.

"Hello!" he called out before hearing a somewhat familiar voice on the otherside of the phone.

" _Taskmaster, this is Cheta."_ The voice called out causing Task's eyes to widen at the sound of the woman's voice.

"How'd you get my number?" he asked with a raised brow.

" _You forget we met through a mutual friend so getting your number wasn't hard."_ The Rifa female replied while Task nodded his head.

"Alright what do you need?" he asked.

" _Our mutual friend also let it slip that you're a gun for hire and that you've participated in a number of heist along with him."_ Cheta stated while Task rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing Mark doesn't like to keep my name out of his mouth." Task shot back.

" _If you're gonna be working with me, then I need to know everything about you."_ Cheta replied while Task gave a low growl. " _As I was saying, I'm planning a job but I need another gunmen, one with experience, so how would you like to make a little extra money?"_ she asked while Task contemplated his response before finally agreeing to the job and meeting the Rifa in a few hours in Sunbelt.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive to the Up-and-Atom restaurant on Metra's far east side wasn't long to Ernesto who found himself stepping out of his car and making his way inside of the restaurant where he noticed a familiar man sitting at a table on the far side of the room eating a Hamburger and Fries

"Even if you don't eat anything I suggest you order something just to keep an appearance." Link stated while watching Ernesto take a seat across from him.

"I'll pass on that, this meeting won't be long." Ernesto stated as he eyed Link angrily. "Where the hell is Mark?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"He got picked up with Lee and Jimmy a few hours ago in Sunbelt by the FIB." Link replied earning a slight chuckle from Ernesto.

"I guess his girlfriend couldn't save them from what they did in Rancho." The Onda member retorted while Link nodded his head.

"I can understand that you're upset about what happened in Rancho-." Link started before Ernesto cut him off.

"You're damn right I'm upset." Ernesto yelled out with anger in his tone causing a few people to turn their heads and look back at him before turning away. "Innocent people died, in what your guys did." He stated.

"Innocent people died in our conflict." Link replied. "We have to accept it though, what happened in Los Santos was an isolated incident between BSU there and the Vagos and Azteca's in Rancho." He added.

"Right but it wasn't too isolated seeing as two of your guys took part in it." Ernesto replied.

"They were there for Neto and his friend we could care less about the Vagos and Azteca's there, let alone the people." Link shot back while Ernesto eyed him closely.

"I'm guessing you guy have solid excuses on why they weren't involved in that attack in Rancho and that Mark and the others will be released later today and when they do I want to speak with all three of them." Ernesto retorted before rising from his seat while Link nodded his head and watched him leave.

"I don't think he's happy with your actions." Came a familiar voice that caused Link to turn his head and notice Sawyer sitting in the booth behind him.

"Yeah, but we expected that." Link replied while Sawyer nodded his head.

"Do you have my money?" he asked while Link reached under the table and slid the NAPD Detective an all-black briefcase.

"Ten thousand just as we agreed." Link replied while Sawyer nodded his head.

"It better be if you bastards want information on when the feds are coming down on you." Sawyer replied before rising from his seat. "I'm guessing you and your friends have a plan for getting your guys off the hook?" Sawyer asked while Link continued to eat his burger in silence.

 **Elsewhere**

"Are we really doing this?" asked Manfred as he found himself standing in the warehouse outside of the Fishery Business the group owned with Davey, Eddie, Ronnie, and Buck.

"We got no choice, if we want to keep Mark and the others out of prison we need to go through with this." Ronnie replied while Manfred and Buck both shook their heads.

"I know it's tough to do and think about, but it must be done." Eddy replied before the group each nodded their heads and made their way into the room where they noticed Matthew lying on a bed with a bandage wrapped over his stomach where Mark had shot him.

"Shit you guys scared me." He called out while struggling to stand up.

"Yeah we do that." Davey responded as Ronnie walked over and took a seat next to the man.

"Come on we're driving you back to Sunbelt." Ronnie stated while Matthew gave the group a raised brow.

"Are you sure I'm good enough to travel?" he asked.

"Trust us, you're fine." Manfred replied before sending a look to Davey and Eddie and noticing the cold emotionless looks on both their faces. "We won't let anything happen to you man."

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

The sound of shouting and the door slamming seemed to fill the ears of Alison and Jenna who stood by watching as Steve gave an angry growl upon receiving the information faxed over to them by the police in Sunbelt City.

"So let me get this straight, we have over fifty witnesses in Rancho saying that both of those men weren't just involved in that attack on Rancho but led BSU there." Jenna asked.

"Yeah well it's the words of fifty people in Rancho who both Lee and Jimmy can argue have never met them Vs. the words of the five Sheriff's that arrested both men, the medical staff that said they treated their wounds, the five Skinheads they got into a fight with that gave them their injuries, and the cop that claims they threw punches at them." Alison retorted.

"To add to that we've got video surveillance of Lee and Jimmy stepping off their plane in Sunbelt just hours before their arrest." Steve replied with anger in his tone. "These motherfuckers have solid alibis and are gonna walk." He yelled out with anger in his tone.

"What about Mark his story about his attackers leaving Matthew on the side of the road hasn't come back credible yet. Nobody has reported a body on the side of the road." Jenna shot back.

"Yeah not yet, if Matthew was alive I bet he's dead now and his body is being planted in place. Mark's not stupid those motherfuckers have solid alibis and there's nothing we can do to hold them." Steve yelled out before taking a seat in anger while Alison walked out of the room and made her way into Mark's interrogation room where she noticed the Creole sitting with his gaze to the floor.

"I'm guessing this is the part where you let us go." Mark stated while keeping his gaze away from Alison who walked over to him and stood before him.

This caused Mark to lift his gaze up to face her and notice the emotionless look on her face. His action was soon regretted though as Alison slapped him hard across the face with enough force to cause his head to spin the other way.

"Let it all out." Mark retorted before watching an angry expression spread across the face of Alison as her eyes widened and her nose flared before she threw a punch to the center of Mark's face striking him in the nose and causing it to bleed heavily.

"OW!" Mark yelled out as Alison grabbed him by his collar and managed to slam him down on the table before beginning to pummel him in the face with a series of right and left blows that bloodied Mark's lips to match his nose.

"Why can't you just be normal?" Alison asked as she threw another punch to Mark's already blackened eye just as Steve, Jenna, and three more FIB Agents came rushing into the room and tried to pull Alison off Mark and drag her out of the room while Mark sat up with blood leaking from his forehead.

"Wow such a service." Mark replied with a slight chuckle as he eyed Steve slowly. "I'll take my exit with you assholes holding the door with a smile."

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to the club wasn't long for Link as he pulled his car up to the side of the building before quickly making his way in through the back entrance.

"Damn I thought we had reliable guards on this door." He said before making his way further into the building and arriving into the dance floor where he noticed the men that were supposed to be guarding the building sitting at the bar having drinks and flirting with the bartender.

"Fucking assholes." He said outloud before turning his head and noticing a figure sitting at one of the booths in the dark.

"We aren't open just yet." He let out before making his way over to the figure before going wide eyes and seeing who they were.

"The hell are you doing here?" he asked.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

The drive to Sunbelt wasn't long for Task as he found himself driving his pickup through the cities east side in the near the Luminous Park Neighborhood. As he found himself driving in silence he quickly realized he must have been driving through a gang neighborhood as a crowd of eyes seem to follow him as he drove down the streets.

As he quickly turned a corner though he spotted two Mexican American kids on bicycles starting to follow him all the while keeping just a little bit of distance between them and him to try and not draw too much attention.

After a few minutes of driving though they broke off him as he made his way to Luminous Community Park. A rather large semi-natural park with a few picnic tables, barbeque pits, and trees scattered around it while a large jogger path was on the side.

As Task pulled his car to a stop and started to step out though he quickly noticed that he was being approached by a Mexican American teen who couldn't have been no older then seventeen with light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and hair that was hidden under an all-black beanie.

"You Task?" the man asked while Task nodded his head while taking in the sight of the man's black baggie jeans, white wife beater, and red shoes. "This way." He replied before leading the Lakota warrior to a picnic table where he noticed Cheta sitting down with three other men.

"Glad to see you could make it." She let out while Task nodded his head.

"What's this about?" he asked with a raised brow.

"A money making opportunity." Cheta replied before looking to one of the men sitting at the table next to her. This man was of Mexican descent with a shaved head, trimmed mustache, and wearing black sunshades, a red jersey that had the number 14 on it, and a baggy blue jean pants.

"This is Chewy, and he's come to us with this opportunity." She added while Task turned to the man.

"Alright so check it, I got this cousin that works as the cleaning lady for Sunbelt Bank and from her I got the schedule for all the armored truck deliveries to the bank for the rest of this week." He stated while Task looked at him with a raised brow.

"So what you guys want to hit an armored truck?" Task asked earning a nod from Cheta. "Seems a little dangerous to pull this off on such short notice." He added.

"It's short notice, but we have to move quick. These assholes switch up the route every week and if we want to pull this job off we need to do it now since it's already the end of the week." Said the other man sitting next to Cheta. He was of Mexican and what looked like Irish descent with short black hair that was spiked up, a red button up shirt, and khaki pants.

"Mark said you have experience pulling these kinds of jobs with him and I'm hoping you can help us under the same circumstances." Cheta retorted while Task gave a raised brow before eyeing the woman closely.

"I'll see what I can do, but you have to show me the exact route the truck is coming through." He stated while Cheta nodded her head.

"We can do that." Cheta let out before leading Task away with the three other men.

"What did you get me into Marcus?" the Lakota whispered under his breath in frustration.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the club in the 17th Ward wasn't long for Mark, who had to make a previous stop at a pharmacy to get some bandages and antibiotics for his hurting face after Alison's assault. He expected her and Ana to be mad enough to take their anger out on him in blows but he wasn't expecting her to almost knock him out.

As he made his way into the club he stepped past two of the guards that were standing by while three girls in black dresses walked past him smiling. The club wasn't scheduled to be opened for another two days, but that didn't mean he wasn't getting everyone ready for the opening night.

After shaking hands with the DJ and complimenting the bar tender, he quickly made his way into the back office area where he noticed Davey, Eddy, Buck, and Robbie standing behind the door with mixed looks on their faces.

"Why the long faces?" Mark asked as the group lifted their heads and looked up at him with smiles that quickly turned to looks of disgust as they took in the sight of his battered face.

"Dude you really need to take it easy or else your face is gonna fall off." Said Davey as Mark rubbed his cheek with a wince.

"I'll try to remember that." Mark replied before giving the group a half-smile. "Did you…take care of him?" he asked earning nods from the group.

"It wasn't easy…you know doing it to a brother." Eddy replied while Mark nodded his head.

"I know but remember when it comes down to us and them, we must always choose us over them. I doubt they wouldn't be thinking the same." Mark stated while the group nodded their heads.

"Have you ever…had to do that to any other brothers?" Robbie asked while Mark remained silent for a few seconds before responding with a "Yes, but only if it was a last resort."

"You guys should get some food, you've had a long day." Mark let out while watching the group nod their heads before walking away with Buck staying behind so Mark could put a hand on his shoulder and welcome him back since he'd spent almost the last three months in the hospital.

"Maybe I should invest in a bulletproof vest." He said while Mark chuckled.

"I got one for you in my car go out back and get it." Mark stated while Buck nodded his head and walked off.

"Link and Manfred are inside waiting for you with someone." He shot back to the confusion of Mark who made his way into the office building where he noticed a Link and Manfred sitting down with a familiar rather robust African American woman with short black hair, light brown skin, and wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Courtney!" Mark let out before going wide eyed at the sight of the girl standing before him who merely gave him an emotionless look.

"Glad to see you aren't being hauled off to the pokey brother." Link let out while Mark nodded his head without taking his gaze off the woman.

"Yeah, Lee and Jimmy should be getting released in a few hours as well." Mark replied while Link again nodded his head. "Why is she here?" he asked while looking to Courtney who sent looks to both Link and Manfred.

"Can you two give us a minute?" she asked earning nods from the two noncombatants who quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door behind them, but didn't stray too far so that they could at least hear the conversation that was taking place between the two inside the office.

"You don't seem all that happy to see me." Courtney stated while Mark shook his head.

"I am happy to see you, and see that you are fine. I'm just not all that happy about you vanishing after the last time we met." Mark replied.

"I vanished, but you know exactly where I was didn't you. You never stopped watching me huh Mark?" she asked.

"Of course, you're waging a war against the 4th Ward almost singlehandedly…of course I'm gonna keep tabs on you." Mark retorted.

"Which I shouldn't be." She replied with venom in her tone before approaching Mark and eyeing him angrily. "I expected you to fight beside me Marcus, hell after what they did to me I expected you to have wiped the entire 4th Ward off the map...but I guess I'm just not that important to you." She added.

"You are important to me." He shot back while Courtney merely chuckled.

"Really, because when your two friends got killed you started a war in this city that the National Guard had to come down, when you found out who did it you sent Lee and Jimmy to some damage all the way in Los Santos. I got beaten and raped almost on a daily basis and you haven't done much of shit about that." She shot back while Mark went to respond only to go silent as he realized the truth in Courtney's words. He hadn't made any real moves against the 4th Ward since rescuing her, sure he's hit them while they were doing work for Joe but that wasn't hitting them directly.

"You have nothing to say?" she asked with more venom in her tone.

"I didn't forget about you. Things have just been…out of control and hard to deal with all at once." Mark replied while Courtney folded her arms over her chest in anger before responding.

"Well now's the time you handle the 4th today." She replied while Mark raised a brow at her as she asked him. "Are you in or not?"

As expected, "Of course!" was all he needed to say.

 **Elsewhere**

"I lost my cool." was the only words Alison found herself able to say as she found herself sitting in front of Steve and Jenna who stood before her with mixed looks on their faces.

"I get that Alison, but you may have jeopardized everything we had planned because of your actions." Stated Jenna.

"We had to cut Mark lose Ali, and it won't be long before we're cutting the other two free as well." Steve added while Alison stood by in silence.

"We were gonna cut them lose anyway." She replied in a hushed tone. She was mad at Mark for what he, Lee, and Jimmy had done. She was even more impressed though that they were able to pull it off and have a full alibi to skate away.

"Jenna give us a moment." Steve ordered causing Jenna to send a look to the man before slowly making her way for the otherside of the door and closing it behind her.

"How's your hand?" Steve asked as he took a seat across from Alison who looked down at her hand and noticed that her knuckles on her right hand were bruised and somewhat bleeding from the force at which she'd punched Mark.

"I'll feel it in the morning." She replied while Steve chuckled.

"I didn't know you could hit that hard. In all the time I've worked with you I never thought I'd see you lose your cool like that." He added while Alison sat back in silence.

She lost her cool and she may have lost the one she secretly loved because of her actions. She figured Mark would have known the next time they saw each other it would have went negatively but she doubted that he figured it would be her that really hurt him.

Still she felt right on the inside, it seemed like whenever she opened herself up more to the youngest Roman he goes and does something that makes her question her love. She couldn't prove it, and she was hoping the FIB, NAPD, or LSPD couldn't prove it, but she knew Lee and Jimmy were there and whether Mark knew about what they were doing or not there was still innocent blood on his hands along with all of theirs.

She wasn't happy about and she knew Ana was more than likely gonna be livid when she returned to New Arcadia.

When she returned, she knew things were gonna be bad.

 **Carcer City**

While the sun was out and shining despite it being winter in Southern Louisiana, things were a lot different in the Midwest as heavy snowfall left much of the streets of Carcer City covered in a blanket of white with only a few people actually moving around the streets.

On the city's West Side though there was a lot activity on Steward Street as a convoy of three black Ballers drove down the street before coming to a screeching halt in front of a rather large two-story brick building with the label "The Headquarters" written atop it in blue letters.

This place was known heavily by the members of the Carcer City Police Department as not just being a gentlemen's club but one of the last safe havens under the control of the Gangster Apostles since the reign of power in the 80's and 90's.

It was a safe spot for them and today it would be the meeting hall for leaders of the Kin Nation to discuss their loss and retaliation in New Arcadia.

"This place is getting filled quick." Said Kyra as she found herself looking out the scope of her RSASS Sniper Rifle into the building where she noticed ten men already inside sitting at a large round table while another group of about five were at the front door trying to enter.

"Looks like this maybe the last of the arrivals." She added while watching as the three men that were guarding the front door of the entrance patted down the gangsters and took any weapons they had before entering the building. "Lucky for us most of the people inside aren't carrying guns but the self-appointed guards." She added again speaking into her earpiece.

"I guess I should thank them for that." Said Ana as she found herself running a finger over her shoes. "Be a dear and take out the guards at the front for me." Ana let out while a twisted smile spread across the face of Kyra as she pointed her Rifle at the man on the far left and fired a single shot that easily embedded itself between his eyes.

"The fuck!" yelled out the man closest to him as he and the other heard a loud thud and looked over to see the bullet wound in the man's head. Thanks to Kyra's suppressor the duo didn't hear the first shot and before the man could alert the other about his dead homie he was dropped as well by a bullet that hit him once in the throat and sent his blood shooting out like a geyser and staining the snow.

"Hey!" came a new voice to the third man as he turned his head only to be met with something sharp and pointy digging its way into his throat as Ana stood before him with a slight smile on her face that quickly faded as she kicked him off the push knife she had in her hands and watched as his blood started to mix in with the ice-covered sidewalk.

"Such a mess!" she let out while wiping the blood off her knife on the man's heavy jacket. When it came to using weapons she preferred guns, even for quiet close range encounters she preferred simply chocking her enemies out. Knives were more Mark's choice of weapons, but since her opponent was much bigger then him she decided not to chance it.

After putting away her blade though she quickly dug through the man's clothing and pulled five guns that he confiscated off the men inside the building before quickly looked them over then putting them on her person with the exception of two more.

"Be careful in there." Kyra called out from her earpiece as Ana gave a slight smile before pulling a flashbang grenade from her jacket, popping the top, and tossing it into the building.

The sound, it was a mixture of sounds that Ana had become so used to catching whenever she used a flashbang that it was almost like a song. The flashbang hitting the floor caused a clattering sound, then those that heard it spoke up and yelled, then the device went off, a series of yells soon followed, and finally…that's when the bullets start flying.

As she entered the room wielding two of her five Pistols she quickly spotted a man who was trying to make his way for the door looking back at her with wide eyes as she squeezed the trigger of one of her guns and forever leaving his face a mix of shock and surprise.

After watching him fall she quickly turned her guns on another guard who was trying to reach for his own gun. She striked him three times with the first two hitting him in the stomach and chest, striking his lung and liver, the last shot then went through his throat and he found himself back onto a couch while more screams seemed to follow.

It felt almost like a game to Ana as she found herself firing off more shots at any of the guards who tried to draw their weapons or return fire but were too stunned from the flashbang to do anything. As she then watched one man try and take cover in a room, she decided to unload what remained in her magazines into the door of the room instead of breaching it. Through the gunfire heard the sound of a body drop in delight before hearing the familiar sound of clicking as she tossed her guns aside and quickly drew two more before breaching the room that was filled with the gang leaders.

"What the fuck is this, you ain't no cop?" asked one man as he put his hands over his head while Ana smiled at him.

"No, I'm just a messenger from New Arcadia here to let you know that your war with Marcus Roman is now over." She let out while watching the men closely.

"Like we're really gonna listen to you bitch." Yelled out an African American man who looked to be in his thirties with black hair and a mouth full of gold teeth that were soon covered in red as Ana fired a single shot into the man's upper lip and watched as a few of his teeth were taken out of his mouth from the shot.

"Do all of you share the same sentiment?" she asked earning shakes of the head from the men who didn't want to end up like the man before them. "You shouldn't have given up your guns but I'll be sure to give them back to you, last ones left standing will take my message to heart." She let out to the confusion of a few of the gangsters before they watched her fire a single shot that hit a man of Puerto Rican descent that was the leader of the Loco Latin Apostles.

"Thank you for your gun." She said before pointing her weapon at another man and telling him the same thing before firing a single shot into his head.

"Please don't!" screamed another man as he watched her point her weapon at him and say, "Thank you for your gun!" before squeezing the trigger.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

As Task found himself going over the plans of their heist with Chewy and the two other men he was quickly taken away from the group as Cheta approached the men and ushered them away leaving her alone with the Lakota who looked at her with a raised brow.

"How's the plan coming?" she asked.

"All in all, I think we've got something we can work with. Getting the money shouldn't be too difficult." He stated while Cheta nodded her head.

"It's always getting away with it that's the hard part." She replied while Task nodded his head.

"If we pull this off though, explain to me exactly how you're gonna clean all this money because you're looking at over a hundred thousand?" Task asked while Cheta chuckled.

"That is our business, you just worry about cleaning your own money." She replied while Task rolled his eyes.

"Explain to me this, how exactly do you know Mark? I figured him to have allies in Sunbelt but I wasn't expecting him to be cool with Rifas." Task asked while Cheta chuckled.

"I met him through my brother, Baz, they met at a Cypress Hill concert after a fight broke out between us, BSU, and some Vagos." She stated while Task nodded his head. "Us fighting them expected, but it seemed Mark and homies jumped in because they were having problems with those Vagina's for the longest." She added while Task nodded his head.

"Since then we've had a pretty good relationship with Mark, even been to a few BSU parties. Not since he left them though." She replied.

"Did you and your brother pull jobs like this with Mark?" he asked.

"A few, he mostly took my brother with him whenever he needed another gun. I wasn't really deep into the Rifa life til a few years ago…after my brother was killed." She replied while Task eyed her closely.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He replied.

"Don't be sorry, he took out five of those Vaginas with him when he died and that's what all of us want." She replied before standing up and making her way out of the room while Task lowered his head.

He never truly understood the war between the Vagos and Rifas or La Onda and Nuestra Syndicato just that it was the reason for so many deaths and many of those dying were people who didn't understand what or why they were fighting for. It was a reason why he told himself he would never join a gang because they would always be fighting a war against an enemy they were more alike than anything.

As he thought more about it though he guessed that it was just the way of the world.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive to the 4th Ward of New Arcadia wasn't long for Mark as he found himself sitting in the driver's seat of a stolen black Sentinal with his M1911 Pistol in his hands while Courtney sat in the passenger seat with an emotionless look on her face.

"Make a left up here." She ordered to which Mark followed.

"You mind telling me why we're in hostile territory because if you're looking for Mookie or Fatman they're locked up tight at that Housing Project and I doubt the two of us can storm it even if the Azteca's already did a number on it." Mark replied while Courtney still sat in silence.

"You know you're gonna have to speak to me sooner-." He started before the woman cut him off.

"Shut up and stop the car." She ordered causing Mark to slam on brakes as he noticed that they were parked in front a vacant Shotgun Home where three African American men were sitting out front.

"What is this place?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"They call it The Stall and it's run by that bitch Chuckie D." she stated while Mark went wide eyes at the mention of the man's name.

"Chuckie D, with the Dirty D?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"You know about him?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah he's one of the biggest pimps in the state. Word is he has girls working in brothels all-across the state. What's his relationship to Mookie and the 4th Ward though, I thought he wasn't even from here?" Mark asked.

"He's his favorite cousin." Courtney responded earning a roll of the eyes from Mark who replied with a "Figures!" remark. "Mookie always kept me close to him, but he wanted Chuckie to check me out so I could make money for them upstate. Lucky for me you showed up before he could ever see me." Courtney added while Mark nodded his head.

"So what's you want to just go in guns blazing and hope he's home?" Mark asked.

"I know he's home, that's why I came got you, but no I'm gonna go inside and make him call Mookie here when he does we put a bullet in them both." She replied while Mark nodded his head.

"Interesting plan, but do explain to me how you're gonna get inside?" Mark asked before watching Courtney reach into the backseat of the car and pull out a bag with a school girl uniform inside.

"Chuckie's a horn dog, pussy is his ultimate weakness and he has random girls from his stables coming by his places all the time to service him." She stated while Mark shook his head.

"I don't like the idea of letting you go in there alone." Mark shot back while Courtney eyed him angrily and yelled, "You don't have a fucking say in the matter."

With that said Mark quickly rolled his eyes before driving off if the duo were gonna do this they needed a plan…and better weapons.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of silence seemed to be getting to Lee who found himself resting his sore head on the interrogation table before him. As he layed there with his eyes close the sound of screams, shouts of pain, and explosions seemed to fill his head as the memories of the Los Santos BSU members being killed, gutted, and taken down filled his mind almost like a broken record.

As the sound of Samuel, Jesse, and Hardcase's voices filled his mind though Lee quickly picked his head with a violent jolt and noticed a familiar redheaded woman looking at him with a serious look on her face.

"Bad dream?" Alison asked while Lee slowly lowered his head.

"My mind is playing tricks on me." He let out while rubbing his hands over his head while Alison continued to eye him angrily. Unlike Mark though she found herself unable to let out her blind fury on the Chinese man, the same with Jimmy. Both seemed to be more physically hurt, but more importantly she could tell something was wrong with them mentally.

They both looked like they'd seen ghost and she could only imagine what was done to them in Rancho but it was something they had to live with and the more she told herself that the more she found herself hurting at those words.

"You and Jimmy are free to go." She let out while moving to unhook Lee from the table while the Chinese man sat back with a look of disapproval on his face as he watched the handcuffs come off.

"Aren't you going to go?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone that caused Lee to jump from his seat before making his way out of the room where Jimmy was waiting. The redheaded man had thrown up enough in the other interrogation room that the janitors had to come and clean it immediately and with seeing that Alison still wondered exactly what did all of them do.

"We're really just letting a bunch of murderers walk out of here?" asked Jenna as she, Steve, Alison, and a few more members of the FIB watched as Lee and Jimmy exited the building and went wide eyed as they noticed Link, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Buck, and Robbie waiting for them with mixed looks on their faces.

"I don't think we have a choice." Alison responded while watching the group approach their injured brothers and help them back to their cars before driving off.

 **Meanwhile**

The song Dear Love of Mine by Daniel Svakeiski seemed to be blaring the headphones of Marcus Roman as he found himself lying on the rooftop of the building adjacent to the home of Chuckie D looking out the scope of his M110 SASS Sniper Rifle while his CM901 Assault Rifle rested beside him.

As the song played the Creole couldn't help but to smile as he looked down on the three men who were guarding the Shotgun House before them. He was in his element, perched in a nest prepared to do some sharpshooting and with some good music on top of that. Yeah he was perfect or semi perfect as he turned his attention to Courtney who was now walking down the street.

The rather plump ebony girl had changed out of her normal clothes and was now wearing a hot pink button up shirt with much of the top buttons undone revealing much of her large cleavage and the tattoo on the top of her left breast, along with that she was wearing this really short denim miniskirt that when she walked it kicked up just a little and revealed the clear white underwear with a blue hem that hugged her ass almost too tightly, some white sneakers, and she put her hair in pigtails.

She was looking really sexy and to Mark and to add to her charm she was sucking on a purple lollipop like there was no tomorrow. As Mark watched the girl walk up to the three men and quickly start to charm them he couldn't help but to feel his anger start to rise as he watched one man grab her ass and hike up her skirt.

Seeing this made him want to just put a bullet in all of their heads right now but he knew he had to hold. He and Courtney needed them…for now.

"Shit baby you gonna let me hit?" asked the man who grabbed her ass causing Courtney to let out a smile before replying. "Chuckie…first then you." With that said she quickly stuck her lollipop back on her tongue causing the man to chuckle before knocking on the front door then watching as an African American man with a high afro and wearing a tracksuit stepped out of the house before going wide eyed at Courtney.

"That's Chuckie D, I was expecting a nigga in a purple suit not a dingy ass tracksuit." Mark whispered under his breath before watching as Courtney followed the man into the house with the door slamming shut behind them as they went inside.

"Alright Court it's all on you." He whispered under his breath as Chuckie led the woman into his bedroom where she took in the sight of the queen sized bed with a red light in the ceiling fan.

"Nice place." She said with a wicked smile.

"All for you baby." He replied revealing his two gold teeth before moving closer to Courtney who stepped back with a smile.

"Wait, I got something for you." She stated while moving her hands into the front of her panties while Chuckie smiled as he watched her before going wide eyed in fear as she pulled a small pistol from her panties and pointed it at his head.

"Shit!" he let out while Courtney chuckled before hitting the man in the eye with the butt of the weapon.

"You boys should really work on checking out the front more than the back." She stated while pointing the gun at the man's bleeding head.

"What do you want girl, money I can pay you." He yelled out while Courtney shook her head.

"No I don't want your money, I want your cousin Mookie and you're gonna call him and get him down here." She shot back while Chuckie nodded his head.

"Shit alright just get that heat out my face." He shot back while Courtney took his phone and quickly sent a text message to Mark that she was okay and had gotten Chuckie.

"Damn she works fast." He said to himself with a slight chuckle before noticing that his cellphone was now ringing from a familiar number that he recognized as the number Tasha had given him back after he saved her.

Something inside of him wanted to answer the phone but he knew deep down that he couldn't answer it. Right now he needed to focus on Courtney…like he always should have been doing.

 **Sunbelt City**

The evening sun was shining brightly on this day New Arcadia as Task found himself sitting in the passenger seat of a stolen all-black Buffalo with three of the other Rifas who were dressed in black and loading magazines into their MP5 Submachine Guns while Task did the same with his M16A2.

"This plan of yours better work dawg." Said the man in the backseat. He was a rather muscular looking man of maybe Cuban descent with a shaved head and deep brown eyes hidden under a set of black shades that was almost a stark contrast to his dark caramel skin.

"It'll work, if not we won't be alive to make it through." Shot back Chewy while Task rolled his eyes.

"Layoff SX." The last man replied causing Task to look to him. He looked to be of Mexican and Puerto Rican descent with short black hair, light brown eyes, and with a small mustache developing on his upper lip. "We weren't really introduced but that's my boy SX, that's Chewy, and homies call me Felon." He stated while Task nodded his head.

"Taskmaster, Task for shot!" he shot back before shaking the man's hand in a friendly gesture.

"Taskmaster, we bought to see if that name really fits you homie." SX shot back while he and Chewy chuckled before the duo looked down the street and noticed a green and white armored truck speeding past them.

"We're about to find out." Task shot back as he pulled out his walkie talkie and put it to his ear.

"They're coming your way." He let out to which the woman responded with a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry I'm all set." She replied before lifting up her MP5 Submachine Gun and pointing it at the scared construction worker before her who lost control of his bladder and quickly pissed himself as she eased the gun closer to his face. "Stupid ass gringo." She yelled before grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him over to where the construction machinery was located.

"Please I have a wife and son." He pleaded while doing as she ordered.

"You do what I say then you can go back home to them." She replied with venom in her tone while Task, Chewy, SX, and Felon continued to look at the stalled armored truck as it sat still at a redlight with three more cars already starting to pile up behind it.

"We're gonna miss our window." SX let out while Task started to curse under his breath.

"Come on Cheta." He whispered out with a hint of worry in his voice.

Just as the light turned green the armored truck started to move, but before it could even get past the white line a loud crashing sound caught the attention of everyone and caused them all to recoil at the shockwave of the noise which reminded them of something in a war movie as a rather large dark grey ball came almost out of nowhere and slammed into the side of the armored truck with enough force to send it flying on its side and crashing past the chain-link fence on the otherside of the street.

"Holy shit!" said Chewy as Task started up the Buffalo and quickly sent the vehicle flying in the direction of the armored truck while Cheta stood back with a sinister smile on her face as she looked at the scene before her.

After coming to a screeching halt in front of the truck, Task quickly stepped out with the three Rifa members who all took in the sight of one of the men stepping out covered from head to toe in his partners blood ontop of himself.

"Wait-!" Task yelled out but it didn't seem to matter as SX lifted up his MP5 and fired off five shots into the chest of the man who fell back and hit the door of the truck before sliding down into a seated position.

"We didn't need to kill him." Task yelled out while SX chuckled.

"He was a witness that was in the way so he had to go." The Rifa member shot back before he and Chewy made their way to the back of the truck where they noticed that the doors of the truck had been somewhat blown off revealing seven large duffel bags of money.

"Looks like we cracked the piggy bank in the process." Stated Chewy as he grabbed two bags of money with SX just as the sound of police sirens started to fill their ears.

"Shit you gonna help us with this man or just stare at that dead fool?" SX yelled out breaking Task from the sight of the man as he walked over and grabbed a duffel bag of money before tossing it the trunk and watching as it lowered to the ground.

He forewarned the men that getting a getaway car wasn't always about speed but getting a vehicle that could handle all the added weight of them plus the money. There had to be well over six hundred pounds piled into the vehicle with them plus the money and another hundred was going to be added when they picked up Cheta.

"This is about to be a real shit show!" Task called out as he jumped into the passenger seat while Chewy hopped into the drivers seat and SX with Felon hopped in the back. Chewy was apparently the better driver because he'd been in street races, but Task knew he was about to struggle.

Street Racers made sure to take out as much weight as they could in their car to make them go faster, so Chewy is used to driving while feeling almost weightless so he knew the man was gonna struggle now.

No sooner had he thought that though the sound of police sirens grew almost deafening as the group lifted their heads and noticed three squad cars for the SCPD speeding their way.

"Shit let's go!" said Task as Chewy slammed on the gas petal and sent the vehicle speeding forward causing the police cars to swerve in order to not collide with him as the Buffalo bounced onto the aspalt of the road Chewy found himself getting traction and was able to speed up more but not the required speed he wanted.

"Shit Chewy they are gaining on us." Yelled out Felon as he looked out the back window and noticing the three squad cars pulling up quicker with a Caucasian officer with short blonde hair leaning out the window with a Mossberg 500 and firing a single shot in the direction of the car and blowing off one of the sideview mirrors.

"Fuck they shooting at us." Added SX.

"Well fucking shoot back so I can concentrate on the road." Chewy yelled out with anger in his tone as SX leaned out the window of the car and fired off six shots at the first squad car and managed to hit the man with the Shotgun and watched with a smile as he hit he curve with a loud splat.

"Look out below bitch!" he yelled out only for the driver to start shooting at him with a Pistol before slamming the side of his car into the side of theirs.

"Shit!" Chewy yelled out as he struggled to keep control of the car. He was really trying to gun it, but that was being made difficult with the added weight of themselves and the money in the trunk.

"Damnit!" Task yelled out as he leaned out the window and fired off a barrage of rounds from his M16A2 and managed to hit the drivers-side tire of the police car and then watch as the driver struggled to keep control of the vehicle before plowing it into a mailbox on the side of the street.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Felon yelled out as Task looked to Chewy and noticed that he was continuing to try and push the car almost to its limits and it seemed but Task already knew that with the route they were going this car was going to be completely fucked.

"We're about to roll up and grab Cheta, you gotta do something about those two other Rollers." He yelled out as Task loaded another magazine into his Rifle before jumping out the passenger side window and fired another barrage of rounds this time aimed for the hood of the second cop car and watching with glee as a bullet managed to hit the engine and cause the car to sputter before white smoke came from under the hood and blinded the driver who couldn't help but to crash into a gold taxi.

"Why you ain't taking a kill shot homie?" yelled out SX.

"We stole a shit load of money and killed a guard, you really want to add killing cops on top of that. They call a 999 this way all of our exit routes would be cut off." Task shot back.

"I see the alleyway." Said Chewy as the group noticed Cheta standing in the alleyway between two buildings. "Shit I'm about to slow down." He added to Task's horror.

"Wait!" he yelled out as Chewy slammed on brakes but as soon as the car started slowing down the group heard a loud screeching sound before a loud crashing sound then a scraping sound as the brakes and suspension of the car gave way and caused the back to hit the ground and create a series of sparks as it flew towards the alley.

"SHIT I CAN'T STOP US!" Chewy yelled out as Task grabbed the wheel of the vehicle and sent it turning on its side before slamming into the alleyway with Cheta jumping out its path.

"Everybody okay!" Felon yelled out as Task kicked open the window of his car and climbed out before noticing the cop car that was following them come to screeching halt with the two officers inside stepping out brandishing their guns.

"Shit!" Task yelled out as he fired a shot at the man in the passenger seat striking him once in the chest and sending him flying back before hitting the driver once in the throat.

"Come on get the money!" Task yelled out as he watched Chewy pop the trunk of the car so that the Lakota and the other Rifa members could each grab a duffel bag of money.

"What happened to not trying to kill no cops wey?" SX asked while Task shot back angrily. "It was them or us!"

"Enough come on we need to go." Cheta yelled out as she grabbed a duffel bag of her own.

"They still got two left." SX yelled out before moving to grab one only to be stopped by Task.

"We don't need the added weight slowing us down now that we're on foot so come on." The Lakota yelled out while making his way down the alley with Cheta, Chewy, and Felon followed after him as the sound of police sirens drew closer.

"Shit how we supposed to get out of this shit now expert?" SX asked as the group noticed Task looking around before his eyes fell onto a manhole and instantly went wide eyed.

"They gonna have choppers in the air and men on the ground so we gotta go underneath them." He shot back to the protest of a few Rifa's who watched him pull open the manhole before tossing it aside.

"Man I ain't going in no damn sewer." Chewy shot back.

"Rather a sewer or prison, no skin off my nose." Task shot back with a hint of venom in his tone as he jumped down into the sewer with Cheta following after him, then soon Felon, SX, and Chewy.

It seemed to be their only way out so they might as well have not argued against it.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

"I can have the surgery?" Loka asked with a raised brow and a hint of excitement and surprise in her voice as she sat across from the specialist who looked down on her with a smile.

"Yes, I've gone over your test and see that your numbers are low but not low enough to deny you the surgery." He replied while Loka continued to smile at him. "Your surgery will be scheduled for tomorrow evening." He stated but his words were going on deaf ears as Loka was too excited to hear his words along with her though Felix and Ernesto couldn't help but to smile as well.

 **New Arcadia**

As the sun started to dip in the sky Mark couldn't help but to suppress a yawn as he looked down at his watch and realized that he'd been lying on the rooftop for just a little over an hour and a half and there was still no signs of Mookie or anyone from the 4th Ward.

"Late as always, damn I don't have time for niggas." Mark let out with venom in his tone as he looked down at his phone and noticed that Courtney had sent him a text asking if anyone had shown up yet. To her disappointment nobody was here.

After writing her text he quickly noticed that he had another three missed calls from Tasha and five more from an unknown Sunbelt number. There must have been something going down in Sunbelt that needed his attention but right now it needed to wait. It especially needed to wait as the sound of car engines approaching caused Mark to drop his phone and re-shoulder his Rifle so he could catch sight of the four black Ballers pulling up in front of the home.

"Talk about a fucking escort detail, who the fuck does he think he is the president?" Mark asked under his breath as he watched Mookie step out of the backseat of the lead SUV with about nine other men stepping out and watching him as he made his way to the front door of the house.

"Showtime!" said Mark as he pulled back the slide of his Rifle before watching as the door swung open and a scared looking Chuckie D appeared on the otherside.

"What the fuck you call me for cuz." Mookie asked before taking in the sight of the scared look on Chuckie's face.

"Because it's time for your bitch ass to die." Courtney yelled out as she lifted up her Pistol and fired a single shot that hit Chuckie in the back of the head and sent Mookie diving for cover.

"SHIT!" he screamed out as he Courtney fired another two shots in his direction while the men who were guarding outside and Mookie's Bodyguards each drew their guns and moved to turn them on the house.

"No you don't!" Mark yelled out as he fired a single shot from his Sniper Rifle that hit one of Mookie's bodyguards in the back of the head. The man once had a set of rather long dreadlocks but now all he had was a rather large hole in the back of his head.

Mark then turned his Rifle on the man who grabbed Courtney's ass and instead of firing off a single shot he decided to let the man have it with four consecutive shots to the chest, face, stomach, and adding insult to injury shooting him once in the groin. "And stay your bitch ass down!" he stated before shooting another man in the back and watched as the bullet exploded out of his chest.

"Shit they got someone on-." Started one of Mookie's bodyguards before he was took bullet to the throat and fell down grabbing his severed jugular vein as his blood spewed out and stained the concrete with a mix of red and black.

The shot came courtesy of Courtney who couldn't but to shout "Damn" as another one of her rounds failed to hit Mookie who kept his head down while he tried to make his way back to his car.

"You're going nowhere!" yelled out Mark as he fired a single shot that hit the head of the driver of his SUV and watching as his brains coated the windshield.

"What the fuck." Mookie yelled out as he took cover behind another car while Mark shot another man in the throat.

"Well I guess this is the end." Mark stated before picking up his CM901 Assault Rifle and putting his hand on the trigger of the M203 Grenade Launcher attachment and taking aim at the truck Mookie was hiding behind.

Before he could squeeze the trigger of the weapon though the sight of Courtney running out of the house with her Pistol drawn and firing off shots at the men with one successfully hitting Mookie.

"Damn it Court you're in the way." Mark yelled out as one man armed with an AK-47 Assault Rifle finally caught sight of him and turned his weapon on the youngest Roman who ducked down to avoid the shots but lost his balance on the rooftop and ended up falling off screaming "DAMNIT!" all the way down.

"You're fucking dead Mookie." Courtney yelled out as four men sent a barrage of rounds her way and sent her rolling to cover while Mookie took his chance, climbed into an SUV, and drove off while his bodyguards looked on in anger.

"NO!" Courtney screamed out as the bodyguards turned their guns on her but before they could squeeze the triggers each one was cut down by a barrage of rounds striking them each in the back as Mark unloaded his entire thirty round magazine into them and watched as they each hit the ground face first.

"Shit!" said Mark as he lowered his gun and grabbed his side already guessing that he reopened his wounds. As he relifted his head though he quickly noticed Courtney trying to start one of the SUV's to give chase to Mookie only to be stopped as Mark approached her and pulled her out of the vehicle.

"No we have to go after him." She yelled out.

"Not with these we are, I shot out the tires and engine blocks of each vehicle, none of these work and Mookie's driving on a flat and I guess leaking something." Mark stated as he and Courtney looked down and noticed oil on the ground.

"All of this just means we have a chance to get him." She yelled out only for Mark to stop her again.

"We will get him, just not today now come on the police are coming." Mark yelled out before running off with Courtney following close behind him with anger in her eyes.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sound of rats squeaking, water splashing, and the smell of bad water seemed to fill the ears and nose of Task and the Rifa members as they continued to trudge through the water filled sewers underneath Sunbelt City. The group must have been walking for three hours and they were all pretty sure they were moving in circles, anything just to keep from staying in the same spot.

"Man I wanted to roll into the hood with money in a nice car, not from the sewer smelling like shit and two bags light." Yelled out SX as Felon rolled his eyes at the man's statement.

"I'd rather be two bags light then locked up with twenty five and an L." he shot back.

"Shit would have worked if it wasn't for Chewy bad fucking driving." SX shot back.

"Ain't my shit the car you picked out was fucked up." Chewy shot back as Task continued to move through the water in an attempt to put some distance between the arguing Rifa members while Cheta approached him from behind.

"I can see you don't like to argue." She let out while Task gave a low scoff.

"Getting out of here and away from your boys is the most important thing on my mind right now." Task shot back while looking back at the three men who didn't notice that they were now farther ahead of them.

"Yeah when it comes down to doing jobs like this my brother had his own group of homies that would do jobs like this, but since he's gone that's fell on me." She replied while Task chuckled.

"I thought the Rifa's weren't as tolerant of female leaders as Vagos." Task replied while Cheta nodded her head.

"You're right I'm not the one running the Cliqua, my brother wasn't even running it. Hell we aren't even from Sunbelt" She replied to Task's confusion.

"What's your story then if you don't mind me asking?" he let out while Cheta nodded her head.

"Get us out of here and I'll tell you everything you want to know." She replied as Task turned a corner and the group noticed a ladder that lead back up to the surface.

"Guess you better start getting your story ready." Task shot back as he Cheta sent him a smile.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of Courtney screaming easily filled the ears of Mark as he found himself sitting in the office of his club watching as Courtney slammed her fist against the wall angrily as she remembered just how close she was to killing Mookie. He was inches away and he still managed to slip through her fingers.

"Damn it!" she yelled out before punching the wall again.

"Hey you're gonna hurt yourself so stop it." Mark yelled out causing her to look back at him with an angry expression on her face before pushing him.

"Why do you care, because you and I both know you don't." she yelled out causing Mark to roll his eyes at her. "Admit it Mark you don't give a shit about me, all you care about is your goddamn club." She added.

"You're not thinking clearly." He replied.

"No I'm thinking very clearly and I can see as well, this club is nothing but your way out. Your way to escape the hood and it's problems and me and my problems along with it." She yelled back while Mark started to eye her angrily.

"Face it Mark you're a goddamn selfish piece of shit." She added causing Mark to kick the trashcan next to his desk angrily before grabbing her by the shoulder and slamming her back into the wall and looking down at her while she stared back up at him with an angry expression on her face.

"This club…it isn't just my club or my brothers club, it belongs to all of us and you included." He shot out to her confusion. "I never forgave myself for what happened to you…never." He added with venom in his tone.

"This club isn't just my way of getting out of the hood, it's your ticket as well." He stated causing her to look up at him with a raised brow. "I plan on running this club, but I want you to run it with me." She he added to her confusion.

"What do you mean run it, because I'm not getting back on a pole again Marcus." she shot back.

"And I'd never allow you to." He shot back causing her to soften her expression at his statement. "At the end of the day I am Marcus Roman, I am the Concrete Soldier, I am the Black Gunslinger, and I am the Arbiter of Warfare. I can run this club from the shadows, while some else has their face in the spotlight…and I want it to be you." He finished to her shock.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once and you probably think you can't do it, but I trust you and I know you can do this." He stated while Courtney continued to look up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Why, why are doing this for me. You don't love me, I know about them white and Asian girl you been fucking around with. You don't care for me like you care for them so why give all of this to me?" she asked with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

"Because at the end of the day, you know me a lot better than they do. You know what I do, what I'm capable of, and you accept that whereas they try to rationalize it." He replied to her confusion. "The truth is though, I'm not a rational person." He started before looking away from her.

"I'm a grade A psychopath who from an early age got a kick out of hurting people. They don't accept that, but you do and that's something I need." He finished before watching Courtney look away from him before turning to face him as he leaned down so that he could plant a quick kiss on her lips that caught her by surprise but what seemed to shock her more was how quick he pulled away from her.

He didn't want to take it too far with her just in case she wasn't ready after everything she'd been through. Mark soon found his answer though as Courtney grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers again for another kiss that she didn't want to end as quickly.

As Courtney ran her hands through Mark's hair he found himself running his hands along her waist before bending down so that he could plant kisses and swipes of his tongue along her neck while gripping her ass and remembering just how soft and firm it was. Hell he needed both hands to get a grip on it and there was still enough of her not in his grip.

He then moved his hands down to her thighs while Courtney moved her hands to shoulders and her mouth to his left ear where she whispered out to him, "Get on your knees!"

Deciding to follow her orders Mark quickly did as she instructed and got down on his knees while watching as Courtney moved her hands from his shoulder and down to her skirt where she slowly pulled her underwear off and tossed them across the room.

"Come here!" she moaned out as she lifted up her skirt and revealed her somewhat moist flower to Mark who quickly pressed his lips against hers without a second thought in mind as he felt Courtney squirm and moan out under the feeling of his tongue gliding over her clit before burying itself inside of her pussy.

"Yes Mark right there." She moaned out while grabbing the back of Mark's head and forcing his face deeper between her thighs almost til the point where his nose was touching her clit and whenever he turned his neck the sensation of his nose touching her seemed to cause her to moan just a little more.

"I'm coming!" she squealed out as Mark slapped her on the behind and flicked his tongue out so that as he pulled out of her the tip of his tongue could massage her moist walls as she climaxed on his face and started to grind out the wave of her orgasm against him as Mark continued to lap up her sweet juices that he could best describe as having the taste of kiwi.

After giving her lower lips one final kiss Courtney quickly pulled Mark to his feet and led him over to the couch before tossing him down upon it.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Mark let out as he watched Courtney start to undo his belt buckle and force his pants down. "You don't owe me anything." He added while Courtney looked up at him with a serious look on her face.

"I know, but I want to feel something other than pain and anger." She replied before lowering her head down and taking Mark's member into her mouth causing him to throw his head back and let out a low moan as he felt her tongue glide over his shaft while she slowly pulled took him in and out of her mouth.

She first took all of him in her mouth as he was still wasn't all the way erect but once he was at his full length she started to take just a little of him in at a time and as she did so Mark instead of looking at her kept his gaze to the mirror that was across the room. For in it he saw his reflection staring back at him but he was more so looking at the Courtney's backside. She was face down ass up and that gave him a good view of her nicely round ass and her pussy up in the air and jiggling from side to side as she increased the speed at which she sucked him off.

As she started to massage his balls with her tongue Mark started to feel his own climax quickly approaching and Courtney knew that as well so with a loud pop she quickly pulled him out of her mouth and let the few strands of her saliva rest on his tip before she stood up.

"I'm ready!" she called out as Mark watched her undo the buttons of her shirt before tossing it to the otherside of the room than sliding her skirt from her off her waist and presenting her naked body to Mark who couldn't help but to softly stroke his member.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked only to go silent as Courtney grabbed his member and positioned it under her so that she could gently slide down upon it.

She was still moist from her climax and Mark going down on her but still the feeling of being penetrated seemed to bring back some bad memories of her time under Mookie and Mark could see that in the face of the former stripper as she shuddered somewhat like a person out in the cold.

He then noticed a sorrow filled look spread across her face so to try and snap her back to reality he quickly put his hands in her hair and forced her to look down into his eyes and stare at him as he planted a soft kiss on her lips that seemed to bring her back to reality.

"I'm okay!" she let out with a low moan before starting to grind herself against Mark's erection causing them both to let out a moan as Mark crossed his arms around her back pulled her as close to his person as he could while she continued to bounce her bubble on his lap.

Then after about five minutes she spun on his causing Mark to give a low shudder as the feeling of the strippers inside shifted around his erection almost like that of a glove as she started to ride him in reverse.

He knew that this was her favorite position or really any position where her ass was bouncing off a guy and Mark could see that she was starting to get more into it. Her insides were tightening around him, she was moaning out more and more, and she even pulled his hands off her waist and moved them to her breast so that he could take both her breast in each of her hands and feel just erect her nipples were from his touch.

"Yes right there Mark. Yesss!" she moaned out again as Mark moved his right hand from her nipple and down to her moist cunt where started to gently massage out while Courtney took his hand and started to suck and lick his fingers similar to the lollipop from earlier.

"You like this daddy?" she asked while twirling on Mark's erection and going from top to bottom on his middle finger with her tongue while Mark continued to massage her clit. "I'm so close right now." She let out while Mark increased the speed of his thrust causing Courtney to jump up and down as she started back at herself in the mirror and took in the sight of herself getting fucked she felt herself becoming more aroused and at her breaking her point.

"OH GAAAWWD!" she screamed out as she finally released her second orgasm onto Mark who quickly felt his own orgasm approaching as Courtney fell on her side while Mark continued to fuck her from behind.

"Court I'm-." he started only for Courtney to cut him off with a passionate kiss and slamming her backside into Mark one last time before pulling him out and allowing him to blow his load all over her thigh and between her butt cheeks.

As the kiss came to an end the duo found themselves staring longingly at each other before Courtney came out and said, "I love you!" and to her surprise Mark responded with an, "I love you to!".

 **Sunbelt City**

The drive back to the east side of Sunbelt wasn't long for Task as he found himself standing outside a Rifa safehouse watching as SX, Chewy, and Felon loaded their duffel bags into the house while he and Cheta stood by watching them.

"I would say let's go through the money and give you your cut but it seems you've already taken it." She said while looking at Task who kept his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Each bag is almost the same amount whether more or less I'm alright with what's just in this bag." He replied while the woman nodded her head.

"I understand." She replied while watching him turn to face her.

"So are you gonna tell me your story now?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from the woman who looked to SX and the others in order to keep her gaze away from the Lakota Warrior.

"We'll trade stories another day, it's been too long a day for both of us." She replied before walking off while Task stood by rolling his eyes and watched the woman walk away, swaying her hips in the process, in hopes to catch him staring at her. To her surprise he wasn't instead the Lakota was walking off without turning back.

 **Carcer City**

The smell of lavender and cherries seemed to fill the air of the rather luxurious hotel Ana was calling her own while she was in Carcer City. She'd taken a quick shower to wash off all the blood of the Apostle members she'd killed today.

She told them that the last man left standing after she ran out of bullets would carry the message, but instead she ended up sparing five men and five bullets. It was move that surprised Kyra more so then Ana, she knew she wasn't going soft but instead she was trying to find her humanity that she once threw away.

As she made her way into her bedroom wearing only a red towel she quickly spotted Kyra sitting on the edge of her bed looking at the screen of her laptop. The duo wasn't just in Carcer City to send a message to the Apostles and Kin Nation. No they were here on IAA business as well and today was just a side mission from it.

"I think you'll be happy to know that your boys were all released from police custody a few hours ago." She stated while Ana made her way to her dresser in order to grab her nightgown.

"How did they pull that off?" she asked while pulling a red nightgown from her dresser and looking it over.

"I'm guessing they must have called in a favor from one of your other assets. They had the excuse of being locked up at a County Jail in Sunbelt City." She replied while Ana chuckled at her response.

"Douglas, you greedy piece of shit." She said with a smile under her breath.

"I knew they would have a legit plan and excuse, just didn't think they would go behind my back to make it happen." She replied while dropping her towel and beginning to put on the nightgown while Kyra watched her get dressed.

"You sound impressed, impressed enough to let Mark off the hook?" she asked earning a low chuckle from Ana.

"No, he's going to give me my pound of flesh one way or another. They all will!" She replied with a hint of anger in her tone.

 **New Arcadia (The Next Morning)**

The sound of Mark's cellphone ringing seemed to be what snapped him out of his long nights slumber as he looked up and noticed that he was in his office in the club, but to his surprise the woman who fell asleep next to him was nowhere to be found instead there was only a piece of paper that was stuck to his stomach courtesy of scotch tape.

"Damn it!" Mark yelled out as he pulled off the tape and noticed that a few strands of his chest hair had been pulled off with the tape. As he looked down at the paper and read it he couldn't help but to laugh at the message Courtney had left him that only read "See You at Work!".

As he rose from the couch and started to get dressed his attention was again drawn back to his cellphone as he looked down at the device and noticed that he was receiving a call from Link and he had another twelve missed calls from Tasha and various Sunbelt numbers.

"Fucking hell!" Mark said as he skipped the Sunbelt numbers and quickly dialed Link's phone and put his cellphone to his ear.

"Hey brother-." Mark started before he caught the sound of screaming and yelling in the background of the phone that almost made Link's voice inaudiable. "What the hell is that you're gonna have to speak up man." Mark added.

"What do you mean Laurie is here, how is she-." He started before again being cut off and again going wide eyed as realization hit him along with the words of Link who continued to talk into his ear.

"Brother put Lee on the-." Mark started before the sound of gunshots and screams going off filled the air of the club causing him to drop his phone and grab his CM901 Assault Rifle from behind his desk and rush out the door where he noticed a man in firing off an AK-74 and gunning down one of his white bouncers.

"Who the fuck is this bitch trying to fuck up my club?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Technically it's MY club. It's all ours club puto! You drained my bank account so you should know who I am. All the Comaradas from South Central. That makes us co-workers, fucker. Plus sending all those white boys in our neighborhood to terrorize us?" Pajaro yelled out while Mark merely chuckled before sending a barrage of rounds his way and causing him to roll to cover behind the bar.

"Fuck that! Your boy Neto tied people to cars and blew them up. So don't talk to me about terrorizing." Mark yelled back.

"You guys killed kids in my neighborhood. I just shot three people but they were all adults. The rest were smart enough to get the fuck out. You're lucky I didn't take out that bartender of yours." Pajaro shot back as he blindly fired from behind the bar.

"And you think that makes you human, because it doesn't all you are is a piece of meat." Mark shot back while moving to reload his Rifle. "You know you could have waited til your boy came down here to face me instead of doing so yourself. I would have never known who you were aside from what I did…technically I still don't know who the fuck you are because I drained a lot of people's accountants." Mark added while rolling his eyes to Pajaro's anger.

"You should have stayed the anonymous insignificant ass bitch but now you fucked up. You fucked with my club, you killed my guys in Los Santos, and your interrupting a pretty heavy moment for me and THAT SHIT AIN'T COOL!" Mark yelled out before firing another barrage of rounds at Pajaro who returned fire back at Mark causing the Creole to roll in order to avoid the shots.

"I had to kill at least thirty people in that ward of yours before anybody would cooperate. I'm not a monster though, I didn't kill the motherfucker that gave you up. There'd be no reason to. You're going to die even if I have to take you down!" he stated while Mark merely chuckled.

"Alright then, but you're gonna die first." Mark yelled out as he fired another barrage out Pajaro who made one quick jump from cover and shot Mark managing to graze his shoulder and cause himself to stagger backwards before firing off a barrage of his own and striking Pajaro twice in the chest but only managing to hit his vest.

"To say you have a death wish you came pretty prepared to live." Mark let out as he looked at his bleeding arm before letting out a low growl.

"If I live taking you down that's even better, but just know I'm going after your amigos next." He yelled back while firing off a barrage of rounds at Mark who had to take cover behind a desk.

"You know you fucked up by coming here right?" Mark asked while Pajaro merely chuckled. "Your first mistake was coming to my club, my club, a building I know the layout of because that gives me an advantage." Mark replied.

"Your second mistake, joining a gang with bright colors and wearing those colors to do a hit." He added while Pajaro looked down at his AK and realized that he'd run out of ammo. To make sure he was ready for Mark's next assault he quickly drew out his two pistols and readied himself.

"Get to the fucking point already so you can come out and I can dome your ass Mayate." Pajaro yelled out before feeling a sharp pain in his side and noticing that he was leaking blood.

"Alright let's make things a little more interesting." Mark stated while pulling out his cellphone and pressing a few buttons and then watching as the lights inside of the club became dim almost to the point where Pajaro could barely see anything around him.

"Now here's the fun part." Mark replied with a chuckle causing Pajaro to fire off a barrage of rounds in any direction inside of the club hoping to hit something before ducking back down into cover.

"My turn!" Mark replied before Pajaro heard a single shot and felt a sharp pain in his right leg that caused him to drop down and notice a bullet wound in his right leg.

"You know that bar cabinet cost me six G's so you can imagine I'm not too happy to have to put a bullet through it, but if it gets you out of here quicker and me to my brothers it's worth it. I'll just cover it with duct tape it solves all problems but it won't save yours." Mark shot back causing Pajaro to roar in anger as he fired another barrage of rounds in the direction Mark's voice was coming from before moving to reload.

As he went to load his last two magazines in his Glocks he was cut off as the lights inside of the club came and somewhat blinded him.

"Shit!" he said before moving to cover his eyes but in doing so he failed to notice the butt of Mark's rifle slamming into his face until after it was too late.

"Stupid asshole!" Mark let out as he looked at the crumpled body of Pajaro while taking in the sight of the large pool of blood that was already starting to form under the man. "I just shot you in the leg even if I hit an artery you shouldn't be bleeding like that." Mark let out before noticing the bullet wound in his side.

"Guess you got something from the 3rd Ward and in return." He finished with a chuckle before looking around the room and taking in the sight of one of his dead bouncers who was wearing a rather large gold chain with read South Side.

"Niggas and they extra flashy as jewelry." Mark let out as he walked over to the man and pulled off his chain.

 **Sunbelt City**

"Come on Mark pick up please pick up." Tasha said under her breath as she found herself standing with Pete and two more BSU members in the basement of a hospital.

"Tasha!" Pete let out as he grabbed the woman by the shoulder in order to get her attention. "They're bringing them out." He added as Tasha turned her head and watched as a doctor wheeled out two gurnies that were covered in white sheets.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that there were dead bodies under them, still she had some hope that they had identified the bodies in one of the deadliest campus murders in Sunbelt history didn't belong to her old friends.

As she watched them pull back the sheets of the first gurney though she couldn't help but to go wide eyed at the man.

"Blondie!" Pete said with fear in his voice as he looked down at the cold grey body of the man who was once his friend and named for his iconic blonde hair that now seemed to look almost as pale as him. The doctor then pulled off the sheets of the next person revealing a man of Salvadoran descent.

"We don't know him." Pete stated earning a nod from the doctor.

"There were other bodies at the scene but they were too badly deformed for us to bring out." He replied.

"Don't bother…we know who they were." Tasha let out while wiping a tear from her eye.

 **New Arcadia**

Things were finally starting to return to Pajaro as he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on the floor of a nightclub with a familiar Creole man standing over him with an emotionless look on his face.

"I wouldn't move too much unless you want to bleed out." Mark let out while looking down at Pajaro who started to reach for his gun only to realize that his hands were bound by rope.

"You might as well just go out and kill me because I'm not gonna tell you anything and you won't break me with torture." He said with venom in his tone while Mark stood in silence.

"Earlier I said you made mistakes coming here, but I forget to tell you the most important one." Mark replied before walking away from Pajaro who watched him grab a pair of tongs before making his way over to the bar area of his club where Marrick and three other 3rd Ward Gangsters were standing by watching him.

"Let me guess fucking with you?" Pajaro asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Good guess but no." Mark replied with a smile before nodding his head at Marrick then watching as he and the 3rd Ward Gangsters moved over to Pajaro and started to hold him down with one man grabbing his cheeks and forcing his mouth open.

"Your biggest mistake was facing me after I promised my brother to make sure none of you had an easy death." Mark let out with venom in his tone as Pajaro watched Mark pick up a metal cup that was on a Bunsen burner on the bar using the tongs before slowly walking over to Pajaro.

"You don't have to talk all you have to do is show fear, now be a big boy and kiss my dead friends necklace for him." Mark let out with venom in his tone before he turned the cup over and started to pour the searing hot orange liquid metal into the open mouth of Pajaro who tried his best to squirm as the hot metal scorched his tongue and burned seared his throat as it trickled its way down inside of him.

Through all the squirming he tried his best to come out with a scream but instead all he managed to do was blow bubbles in the liquid as he looked into the eyes of Mark and noticed him sticking out his tongue and laughing with wide terror filled eyes that would be forever etched on his face almost like writing in stone.

As his squirming seemed to die down Marrick and the other men let him go and watched as the life faded from his eyes yet the terror filled look continued to stain his face.

"Get me a postage stamp Neto deserves his body and to the see the look on his friends face." Mark let out with venom in his tone.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it for this chapter everyone. I know It hasn't been that long since I last updated but I've been having a lot of free time since school was closed all week because of the snow. Plus this was a relatively short chapter its main focus was to show the ending of Mark and Pajaro battle and respond to what happened to Laurie and the other group of BSU members.**

 **I didn't fully get into the aftermath of Laurie's death but I will next chapter and let's just say next chapter will show a different side of Mark and BSU that I know a lot of people have been waiting for.**

 **I know I promised to show Ana doing hits on the Gangster Apostles in Carcer City earlier but forgot to do so, hopefully this makes up for that. That scene of her executing the gang leaders with shots to the heads and saying "Thank you For Your Gun!" was based on a scene from the new Punisher vs Deadpool Comic. That scene was dark but it does seem like something more along the lines of what Ana would do over Mark.**

 **Alison attacking Mark may have caught you by surprise but it's been long coming. I have shown her being quite fed up with Mark and his life and after what happened in Rancho it just seemed to explode until it came out. Expect a much better exchange between the two, next chapter though.**

 **Task heist with Cheta and the Rifa I know seems rushed and just kinda thrown together but that was sorta the point of the heist. I wanted it to be rushed and thrown together. When I first introduced Task and Adahy they were amateurs at doing heist and looked to Mark and BSU to show them the ropes. But now look at Task he was on his own, he took charge, he got the money, and made sure everyone got out alive while knowing the plan and execution would be greatly flawed. So in a sense Task now has just as much skill planning and executing heist as Mark and we can expect to see more of that in the near future.**

 **Also the Rifa members I introduced are all based off the members of Cypress Flats. SX is based off Sen Dog and his name SX is a play on Sen Dogs other band SX-10. Chewy is based off DJ Muggs, and Felon is based on B-Real. I will introduce more Rifa characters as the story goes along and as Task sorta makes himself more known within the Rifas.**

 **Mark and Courtney's almost got close to killing Mookie. That's been something that was long coming but I never got around to doing it and showing the two getting back together or rekindling what they had before she was raped. Will she get her revenge…I won't spoil but let's just say a lot of things are coming in New Arcadia.**

 **That last scene of Mark killing Pajaro by pouring a melted gold chain in his mouth was based off scene in Vikings where Ivar kills a Catholic Priest by pouring the melted metal of a cross down his throat and Mark saying "Kiss my friends Chain." Is based off Ivar saying "Kiss your Cross."**

 **Be sure to stick around for next chapters as Marks club finally opens and the group receives their first unwanted guest, Tasha and members of both BSU and what remains the Tax Free Faction leave New Austin in fear and try to seek asylum in New Arcadia, Lee is out for blood because of what happened to Laurie and his rage leads him to Meta, and Task finds himself pulling another job with the Rifas.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good night.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: The Party in New Arcadia**

 **The Call for Blood Heard Around the World**

 **Sunbelt City (Years Ago)**

" _YES FUCKING RIGHT THERE!" came the loud screams of pleasure from a woman of Asian and African ancestry who was covered in tattoo as she found herself bent across a wooden table in a dark room while an man of Creole descent entered her from behind and massaged her clit with the fingers on his right hand at the same time._

" _YES YES YES YES YES YES…OH GAWD!" she trailed off as she felt herself let out her third climax while the man behind her watched as her eyes glassed over and her pupils rolled into the back of her skull while a hint of saliva pooled from her mouth._

" _Holy shit!" said Mark as he quickly pulled out of the woman with a loud pop before he was pushed back on the couch by her as she started to suck him off._

" _FUCK!" he screamed out as he grabbed her by the back of her head and forced his dick deeper down her throat as he released his load into her mouth and watched as she started to lap it up almost like a cat with milk in a bowl._

" _Jesus fucking Christ, you're the devil." Said Mark as he looked to Laurie who gave him a devilish smile before kissing his tip._

" _You did good trying to hold out but I knew you'd never shut me out once I was down on my knees." She replied while moving to take a seat on Mark's lap._

" _I feel like a piece of shit." Mark let out while Laurie chuckled._

" _You and Tasha aren't dating just yet, you just went on a few dates as friends. When you two do start dating though we can stop this." She replied while Mark rubbed his forehead._

" _Nah I feel like I betrayed Lee." Mark retorted earning a louder laugh from Laurie._

" _Mark, me and Lee are just best friends with really good benefits. We aren't dating, I sleep around when I need some dick and he's not around and he's trying his best to keep me from finding out about that Mexican girl on the East Side." She stated causing Mark to look up at her with wide eyes._

" _You know about her?" Mark asked with a raised brow._

" _Oh I know about her and a couple of others just like how I know about you, Shawna, Whitney, and some of the others girls you've been with." She replied while Mark rolled his eyes. "I also know you got out of a pretty serious relationship and I figure you're just trying to fill that hole that was left with women." She added while Mark rolled his eyes._

" _Is that so?" he asked with a half smile._

" _Yes, and if you ask me I think Tasha is good for you." She replied earning a raised brow from Mark. "She's a lot better for you then Shawna and Whitney, at least this way you won't have that conversation of what they did to you vs what they did to someone else." She added while Mark layed back and thought about what the woman had told him._

 _As he did so and Laurie rested her head on his chest Lee was in a similar situation as he found himself standing in a bedroom in East Sunbelt with a woman of Mexican descent with long brown hair behind a red bandanna and with R14 tattooed on her chest in his arms riding his dick while he held her in midair._

" _Si Papi pound harder." The woman moaned out as Lee increased the speed of which he was fucking her almost til the point where the woman in his arms thought she was being torn in half and loving every second of it._

 _The woman in question was about the same height as Lee and rather curvy so she was starting to weigh him down and her fingernails and teeth digging into his back didn't seem to help much either so Lee quickly pressed the woman's back to the wall for extra support and upon doing so he felt the Chola let out a loud gasp as she looked into his eyes and started to violently kiss him and suck on his tongue as she rode out the waves of her orgasm._

" _Damn it!" Lee yelled out as he pulled out of the woman and fired his load into his condom before watching her fall down on her butt with her breast bouncing up and down as she hit the floor._

" _That was good papi." She let out while moving to kiss Lee on the thigh._

" _Yeah…um about that…we need to stop this." He finally spat out before letting out a loud shriek as she felt a pair of teeth sink themselves into his thigh._

 **New Arcadia (Two Days Later)**

The sound of sniffles and a heartbeat monitor going off seemed to be the only sound that could be heard in the BSU clubhouse as Lee found himself sitting in a dark room staring at the San Fierro born woman of Asian and African ancestry before him.

Laurie was his closest friend and lover while he was a member of BSU. She was a sweet girl who only wanted to be around people who would accept her for who she was. That was what drew the two of them together. She wasn't accepted by the Asians in San Fierro because of her African blood and he wasn't accepted because of his personality. This made them close and upon reading her diary Lee learned that her feelings for her weren't just on a friend basis but more than that and Lee never told her but she was also his first love.

She was his first love and he left her because he she was getting her life in order whereas he wasn't going anywhere. That was the reason why he never went to see her, because he knew if she wanted to get her life in order he had to let her go because he would only drag her down.

As he looked down at her now as she was…blind, deaf, mute, and unable to know that's it's him touching or talking to her and not whoever the sick fuck that did this to her. He couldn't help but to blame himself, truly he was to blame not for him insulting that crippled Chola Loka but because whoever did this wanted him to suffer and going after her did just that.

But soon he would have his own revenge and he wouldn't just make them suffer. He would destroy everything they were.

"How is he?" Mark asked he walked up to Link who stood outside the room watching Lee as he sat down next to Laurie in silent.

"Hasn't moved in about two hours, he only gets up to go to the bathroom, hasn't eaten in a few days, and the food I brought him is still in the bag." Link stated before looking back up at Mark with a sorrow filled look in his eyes while the Creole placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who could do this, even if they had serious beef with Lee doing this shit…it's crossing too many lines." He added while looking back at Lee who moved to hold the hand of Laurie only for the woman to pull away from him in fear.

"My guess is that it's the same person that killed Shawna, Whitney, Crazy T, Lars, and Mitchell." Mark stated earning the attention of Link. "My guess was that they probably ripped off the wrong people and got themselves killed…but now-." He trailed off while looking to Laurie with anger in his eyes.

"Two factions of the Tax Free BSU killed weeks apart near the same area around Sunbelt University. The first just looks like a robbery and the second looks like a robbery, but Laurie proves that these attacks go much deeper than that." Link stated before turning around so that he could whisper out to Mark.

"Have you heard anything from Ernesto yet?" he asked earning a shake of the head from the youngest Roman.

"Not yet, I didn't want to just roll through his hood unannounced but it seems like that's what I have to do." Mark replied with a hint of venom in his tone as his cellphone started to vibrate causing him to look down and notice he had a text message from Buck telling him to come to the club fast.

"I gotta go check on something right quick you good to watch him?" Mark asked earning a nod from Link.

"Of course, he's our brother and he right now he needs someone." Link replied earning a nod from Mark who leaned down to plant his forehead on top of his own.

"We're lucky to have you." he whispered out before walking away while Link turned to Lee and noticed him lowering his head.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

It had been a day since Loka had her surgery and the news of it going well seemed to have spread quickly the barrio in Metra as Felix found himself sitting on the front porch of Ernesto's home with the man in question and Adahy talking as a familiar red truck pulled up in front of the safehouse with a familiar Lakota stepping out.

"Hey there's the ghost of the Varrio." Greeted Felix as Task walked up with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm a ghost for all important reasons." Task replied before slapping hands with the man while Ernesto chuckled.

"You out trying to make money, that's good on you ese." The Onda member stated while Task nodded his head.

"Yeah just exactly how have you been making your money?" Adahy asked with a seriousness in his tone as he eyed Task angrily.

"Si mon, your padre never taught you never to ask a man where he makes his feria and how much he makes?" Ernesto asked with a seriousness in his own tone before turning to Task. "Besides I think we all know where you've been getting your money." He added while Task rolled his eyes.

"I thought you and Mark now had somewhat of a truce?" he asked while Ernesto nodded his head.

"That's what I'm being led to believe but after what happened in Rancho I'm not sure and neither him, Lee, or the other one has come to me and told me just what the hell all of that was about." Ernesto stated with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Mark's not one for owning up to his shit especially shit like what went down in Rancho. Innocent people died, he doesn't want to own up to the fact that he's a murderer and that Lee and Jimmy just got away with the murder of innocents." Felix stated while Ernesto eyed him closely.

"We'll be seeing him soon though whether he wants to see us or not." Ernesto finished while looking out at the street.

 **17** **th** **Ward**

The drive to the club wasn't long for Mark but it was quite shocking as he noticed a series of cars parked out front of the club despite it still being closed.

"The fuck!" he said with a hint of anger in his tone as he looked at the license plates of each vehicle and noticed that all of them had the one star of New Austin. This seemed to make Mark more angry as he stepped out of his rental car and made his way to the front door of the club where he noticed Davey and Eddy standing outside with serious looks on their faces.

"Who the fuck opened the door?" Mark asked as the duo led him inside.

"The guards from the 17th are horrible man." Davey stated as the sound of loud punk rock started to fill their ears as they walked into the club and noticed that it was filled with members of BSU some chatting, some dancing, and some just sitting around on his furniture with a few splashing in his indoor Jacuzzi.

"Brothers get me my Boomstick!" Mark ordered earning nods from the duo as they broke off while he made his way over to the speakers where he noticed Buck and Robbie standing by with mixed looks on their faces.

"Why did I know this was gonna be the first place you came?" asked Robbie with a smile as he watched Mark walk behind the speaker and begin to look over the wires.

"Because I'm predictable." Mark retorted as Davey and Eddy approached him with Lee's Sawn Off Remington 870 Shotgun before passing it to Mark quickly pulled out the wires from the speaker and shut off the music to shock of everyone in the club who watched him cock the Shotgun with an anger in his eyes before yelling, "GET OUT!".

"What?" was all one BSU member with a high spiky mohawk could let out as Mark.

"Get fuck out of here now." Mark screamed out causing everyone to scatter away from him and make their way to one side of the club. "Now get the fuck out, get out of my pool." He added to the men and women in the Jacuzzi who all held shocked looks on their faces as they made their way for the door.

"Stop!" came a familiar voice that caused Mark to turn his head in anger as he looked behind his shoulder and noticed Pete walking out the backroom area with Manfred, Tasha, and another familiar girl of African American and European descent with long straight black hair and wearing a black t-shirt, tight skinny jean pants, and boots with a nose and lip piercing.

"We didn't come all this way for you to put us out Mark, we need to talk." Pete let out as Mark eyed the man angrily before looking to Robbie and the others and giving them an order as he made his way to the back office area with the gangsters.

 **New Arcadia Police Department**

Things seemed to be rather quiet for Alison as she found herself sitting in her office with a bored expression on her face as she looked down at more paperwork on the case on the various murders carried out by Patrick.

The serial killer had been quiet these last few days since their last conversation and she didn't know when he would make his next move. Whether it was today or tomorrow she was ready for it, what she wasn't ready for though was her apology to Mark for assaulting him.

She let her anger towards him take over her at that moment and after a few days of not hearing from him or seeing him she was beginning to regret her actions. She still loved Mark, she resented when he did wrong but she knew she was out of line for what she'd done and she wanted to tell him just that.

As she started to reach for her cellphone so that she could call him though she was caught off-guard by Jenna bursting into her office with a tired expression on her face as she eyed Alison closely.

"The serial killer…he struck again." She finished causing Alison to go wide eyed as she jumped out of her chair and rushed out of her room.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of footsteps approaching seemed to be all Lee could hear as he broke his gaze away from Laurie and noticed Link approaching him with a hot cup of coffee that he quickly took with a half-smile.

"You need to eat something as well brother, especially if you want to heal those wounds quicker." Link let out while Lee nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'll eat later." He replied before turning his gaze back to Laurie. "Did you know she and Mark fucked?" he asked earning wide eyes from Link.

"I was reading her diary and I gotta say she had some pretty hot fantasies but not all of them were with me or me with him." He replied while Link gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah they fucked like in the first two months of us actually hanging around BSU." He stated while Link let out a low scoff.

"Before me and her got together, I guess it was memorable." He replied while Link nodded his head. "She said Tasha had to be the luckiest girl in the chapter to get with Mark, but then she wrote in another issue that she was the luckiest girl in all of the state to have me." He added while lowering his head with a smile while Link shook his head already knowing where this going.

"I can't believe someone would do this to her." He let out with tears starting to fill his eyes.

"They won't get away with it, trust me." Link shot back before rising to his feet and beginning to make his way out of the room only to be stopped as a pair of powerful arms wrapped themselves around his neck and started to apply pressure to his throat in order to cut the air from his lungs.

"Shh go to sleep brother." Lee whispered into the ear of Link who continued to struggle in his arms. "You're right they won't get away with this and I'm gonna make sure of that…today." He finished as Link finally stopped fighting and found himself passed out in Lee's arm causing the Chinese man to drag him out of the room and lay him on the couch before grabbing the keys to his Dominator and making his way out the front door.

Little did he know though, he wasn't too successful in choking out Link who remembered a move Ana had shown him and Mark a few years back on how to fake passing out if someone was trying to choke them out. Most people didn't know it but the real key was to calm down and just go prone, you lost more oxygen by struggling and unless someone really wants you dead they would often let you go after you stopped moving.

So with a few coughs Link came back to world and immediately moved to grab his cellphone and dial for Mark.

 **Elsewhere**

"Absolutely not!" Mark yelled out with a hint of anger in his tone as he found himself sitting behind his desk with Davey and Eddy flanking him and Manfred sitting on the couch in the corner while Pete, Tasha, and the other woman sat in front of Mark.

"Come on Mark after what happened with Blondie and Mo on top of what already happened to Crazy T, Lars, and Mitchell has got everyone rattled." Stated Pete.

"By rattled you mean scared and now you find yourselves on my doorstep asking for help again." Mark shot out before his eyes fell on the new face. "And why are you here Julie what made them dig you up?" he asked earning a middle finger from the woman.

"Fuck you Mark, and if you forget I'm with the Tax Free's now and you're right after what happened with Shawna, Whitney, and Laurie missing, I am scared for my life. I was hoping though that you would keep put us out of the category of them and actually help us." She stated while Mark rolled his eyes.

"Come on many of those guys down there were apart of or supported your militia, many of them helped you in your endeavors, and a lot of them, myself included, supported you when you walked on BSU and followed you out that door. So are you really gonna toss them out on their asses now?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone that caused Mark to eye her closely before sending looks to Manfred and the others who each shrugged their shoulders.

"There's a cabin in the woods just a few miles outside of New Arcadia large enough to house all your people." Mark stated earning a nod and a smile from Julie.

"You don't have anything closer to here, why can't we stay here at the clubhouse?" she asked.

"Because this ain't the clubhouse, our clubhouse is five blocks that way and unless all of you want to sleep in a warehouse on the water I suggest you take the cabin." Mark stated with a hint of venom in his tone. "This is our money maker and we ain't turning it into a refugee center. Especially with tonight being opening night and everything." Mark replied earning wide eyes from the group.

"It's a little to luxurious for a hardcore club though brother." Stated Pete.

"That's because it's not a hardcore club, or a strip club, or a bar. It's an upscale nightclub…with a dress code and entrance fee so if you want to attend later I suggest you pull out your good shit." Mark let out earning rolls of the eyes from the group.

"Whatever!" Julie said as she rose from her seat and made her way out of the room leaving Mark and his faction with Pete and Tasha.

"Well that takes care of them so what do you want?" Mark asked as Pete sent a look to Tasha.

"We have an offer for you." She let out earning a raised brow from Mark who went to respond only to be stopped as his cellphone started ringing from Link's number causing him to tell them to wait while he put his phone to his ear and heard Link screaming from the otherside.

"Shit it's gonna have to way we gotta go!" Mark yelled out before looking to Davey, Eddy, and Manfred who gave him confused looks.

"Where are you going?" Tasha asked with worry in her tone.

"To handle business!" Mark shot back before walking out of the room with the trio following behind him.

"What's going on?" asked Manfred.

"Lee's out of the grieving stage and moving to anger and we already know where that angers gonna lead him. We just gotta get there before its too late." Mark stated earning nods from the group as they followed him out of the building.

 **New Arcadia City Park**

The sight of uniformed beat cops and yellow police tape quickly filled the eyes of Alison as she found herself stepping out of car with Jenna and Steve in tow. As they made their way to the center of the park they were met with a sea of conversation from the officers as an African American man in a police uniform approached them from the side.

"This is the fifth murder in this park in the last two weeks." He let out earning a chuckle from Jenna.

"And why are we just hearing about it now?" she asked.

"Don't look at me I just shakedown hustlers." The officer replied as he led the trio pass the tape where they noticed the body of a Caucasian woman lying flat on her back in the center of the park. The color on her face had long since faded after her life had left her body.

As Alison looked her over she could easily see that the woman had died of foul play thanks to the finger like bruises around her neck that were a clear sign of strangulation, but something was off about her. Sure she was dead but she didn't MO of someone killed by Patrick. She had all of her limbs, there wasn't any blood, and she was left out in the middle of the park hidden behind a bush instead of on display for everyone to see.

She was killed by a serial killer, but it was plainly obvious that whoever did this wasn't her serial killer.

No sooner had she thought that her cellphone started to ring from a number that was becoming too familiar. So with a raise of her hand she quickly excused herself away from Steve and Jenna and moved to a more private location to speak.

"What is this?" she asked after putting the phone to her ear.

" _A good waste of ninety pounds of flesh if I do say so myself."_ He replied with a slight chuckle. " _Please tell me you aren't dumb enough to put my name on something as amateur as that Alison."_ he retorted.

"I know this wasn't you, it's too clean…you're like to leave everyone with upset stomachs." She replied.

" _Thank you, I knew you'd get my art."_ he replied with a laugh.

"Unless you have anything relevant to say then I'm going to hang up." She replied.

" _What if I told you I can give you the man that's been doing these killings."_ He stated to Alison's shock.

"Why would you do that?" she asked with venom in her tone.

" _Because he's giving me credit for a shitty job and I will not stand for that."_ He replied. " _If you want him though, you'll have to do something for me."_ He added to her shock and surprise.

" _Don't worry it's nothing too serious, you're just going on a little trip."_ he shot back leaving Alison in silence for a few seconds before speaking out.

"Alright I'll play along." She replied.

" _Good then, go back to your car and they'll be a plane ticket to Carcer City on the front seat. Take it and make your flight it leaves in two hours and once your there go to Carcer General Medical Center."_ He stated to the shock of Alison. " _Once you're in the air I'll make an anonymous tip to your friends where to find this murder but only once you're in the air."_ he finished to her shock and surprise.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because a sinner has nothing but the truth to tell." he shot back before hanging up and leaving Alison in a state of shock and surprise.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The afternoon soon was still beaming down on Felix and the others as they still found themselves sitting out in front of Ernesto home away from home soaking up the sun and for once in a long time take in the feeling of not needing to look over their shoulders.

"Hey Felix when you gonna go check on Loka?" Ernesto asked earning the attention of the man of Quechan descent.

"I should probably go see her now." Felix replied earning a chuckle from the Onda member.

"I think she'll like that ese, just remember she's been through a lot and if you're gonna take her to just treat her right." He stated earning a slight blush from Felix before he started to step off the patio only to be caught off-guard as a dark blue and white Dominator came to a screeching halt in front of the house catching everyone by surprise.

"What the hell?" asked Task as the group watched in shock and awe as Lee stepped from the drivers seat with an emotionless look on his face.

"Shit he knows how to make an entrance." Task proclaimed while Ernesto eyed the Chinese man closely.

"Come to explain yourself and the shit you pulled in-." started Felix before he was suddenly silenced as Lee threw a hard right hook that connected with the man's mouth and sent him flying back and hitting the ground hard.

"DAMN!" Task yelled out as he watched the Chinese man pounce on Felix and begin to punch him three times in the face.

"You, this is all your fault." He yelled out with venom in his tone to the confusion of Felix who found himself bleeding from the mouth and nose before watching as Adahy sent a punch to the right cheek of the Chinese man and sent him falling back.

"Why don't you try that shit with me?" he yelled out while watching Lee start to stand only to fail to see him pulling a switchblade from his pants.

"Watch the knife!" Task yelled out as Lee swung the blade with lightning quickness and cut the top of Adahy's leg causing the Creek Warrior to scream out in pain before giving a loud "HMPH!" as Lee elbowed him in the groin and knocking him back.

"Fucking dead all of you!" the Chinese man again added as Task ran up behind him and put him in a Full Nelson in order to keep him still.

"Lee calm down." Task ordered as Lee struggled to get free while Felix rose to his feet before moving to charge the Chinese man and hit him with four punches to his already sore gut.

"This has been long coming." Felix yelled out as he punched Lee again two more times before the Chinese man gave and loud wince and forced himself forward to the shock of Task who watched as Lee managed to headbutt Felix in the center of the head with enough force that it actually bloodied both of their faces.

"You're dead and I'm gonna finish what Mark started." Lee again yelled out causing Felix to eye him angrily before moving to pick up Lee's switchblade only to be stopped by a gunshot hitting the ground before the blade and knocking it away from the man of Quechan descent who turned along with Ernesto in search of the source of the gunshot and quickly spotted Mark, Davey, and Eddy approaching them with the leader holding his smoking M1911 in his hands.

"You do that and the next one goes between your goddamn eyes!" Mark yelled out with venom in his tone as he approached the group and pushed past Felix to Lee and Task.

"What is this shit Mark?" Ernesto asked causing Mark to look over and notice him holding the handle of his .44 Magnum prepared to use it if he had to.

"Payback!" Mark replied before approaching Lee and stabbing him in the neck with a syringe causing him to yell out in anger before starting to calm down as drowsiness quickly overcame him.

"Why don't you come with us, so we can show you why our brother attacked you." Mark let out as pulled Lee from the Lakota's grasp and threw him over his shoulders.

"Trust me, you're gonna want to see this shit." The Creole stated before walking away while Ernesto sent looks to the others before moving to follow after the BSU members.

 **Elsewhere**

The music had quickly returned to the club in the 17th Ward as Tasha found herself sitting with Julie at the bar area of the club while looking on in the distance at the VIP section where they noticed Pete, Heather, Brooke, and Mira talking with Manfred and Robbie while Buck stood back and watched.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Julie asked while Tasha sent a look to the group and shook her head.

"Probably about that little offer you and Ryan came up with." Tasha shot back causing Julie to look at her angrily.

"Hold up girl last I checked that was your plan and I still think it's a pretty dumb one that neither Mark or anyone from his crew would go along with." Julie retorted with a hint of anger in her tone.

"I'm the one who hurt him not you and not the Tax Frees, hell a lot of them supported him when he left us and broke away with him." Tasha replied while looking around the group. "He at least owes it to you to stand by you in your time of need." She added.

"I've told you this already, when it comes down to Mark he doesn't owe any of us anything and I see his point." Julie stated earning the attention of Tasha who looked at her closely. "If you forgot it T, the sole reason Ryan recruited Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Link is because he needed guys who could pull triggers and that's exactly what they did. They pulled the trigger so many times we don't know where the bodies begin and end when they left BSU." she started. "The whole reason BSU is alive and thriving right now is because of them and we both know first-hand what's been happening since they've been gone." She finished causing Tasha to look away from her.

"If you ask me I think Mark is gonna take the guys who came from Los Santos who still want to fight and send us packing. That's just my instinct." She declared causing Tasha to go silent before standing up.

"Then I'll convince him to take us up on our offer." She finished before walking away with a few BSU members watching her as she walked away.

"What's crawled up her ass?" asked Ren as she found herself sitting down with Thire and Tup who watched Tasha as she walked out of the building before standing up and following after her with the redheaded girl following after her.

 **Sunbelt City (Years Ago)**

" _NO WAY!" Laurie yelled out with the sound of excitement being very prevalent in her tone as Tasha put her hands over her own mouth as a signal for the girl to hush so that nobody else could hear from outside of the War Room in the back of the clubhouse._

" _Keep it down, I don't want anyone else hearing about this." Tasha stated earning a chuckle from Laurie._

" _Tasha, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You love Mark, but you don't want to just give up your virginity to him so early on. What you did isn't bad." Laurie stated while Tasha gave a low chuckle._

" _Yeah try explaining that to some of my other friends, I can hear them now they're gonna call me nothing short of a whore." Tasha replied causing Laurie to grab her shoulder and whisper out to her, "If they're willing to call you that then they're not your real friends."_

" _Real friends stand by and support you and I'm right here telling you I support what you did and I encourage you to try it again." She replied while Tasha shook her head._

" _Have you ever tried it?" she asked earning a chuckle from Laurie._

" _Yes…it was uncomfortable at first and I'm still not all that use to it so I mostly just save it for someone I truly care about…like Lee." She replied while Tasha went wide eyes at her statement._

" _You and him are that serious?" she asked with a raised brow._

" _It's still mostly just sex and we like hanging out with each other, but it's not that serious." She replied just as a knocking from the otherside of the door caught both women by surprise and caused them to go wide eyed as they watched Mark and Lee make their way into the room with mixed looks on their faces._

" _Hey boys." Laurie said with a seductive tone while Mark gave her a smile before looking to Tasha._

" _I need to borrow you for a second." He replied to her shock and confusion._

" _Why what's going on?" she asked with a raised brow._

" _Come and see." He retorted before grabbing her by her right hand and pulling her out of the room leaving Tasha alone with Lee._

" _Where are we going?" she asked just as Mark pulled her into the closet next to the room._

" _Nowhere I needed to get you away from Laurie so Lee can make his move." He replied._

" _And this closet is where you take me?" she retorted._

" _For what I have in mind yes." Mark replied before moving hands down so that he could unbutton Tasha's pants._

" _Damn it!" she said before watching Mark lower himself to his knees with a half smile._

 _While Mark and Tasha found themselves getting down and dirty in the closet, Lee found himself still standing across from Laurie who eyed him with a half-smile before asking, "Did you really have to get Mark to pull her away?"_

" _He offered!" the Chinese man responded before taking a seat next to the girl and scooting just a little closer to her._

" _So is there something you want to say to me?" she asked with a slight smile only for Lee to respond with a chuckle._

 _ **("**_ _ **Wǒ hěn guānxīn nǐ!" )**_

" _ **I care about you."**_ _he stated to her shock and surprise not only that because he was so forward with making the statement but also because he did so almost perfectly in Cantonese. When it came to speaking Chinese Lee didn't even know how to say hello, but over the months Laurie had taught him a few words and phrases but none like that one._

" _You must be serious if you took the time to learn that just for me." She replied while Lee nodded his head._

" _Yeah and I wish to learn more…this time from you though." He replied before moving his left hand over her own and causing her to smile at him._

" _You must have been getting pickup lines from Mark." She replied with a chuckle._

" _Was it cheesy?" he asked with a raised brow._

" _The Cheesiest, but it was sweet." She replied while moving to massage the Chinese man's sore knuckles from a fight the night before. "Lee, I know what you're gonna ask me, and I just want to know do you think you can handle me because you're gonna hear things about me and there will be days where you question being with me. It's been like that with most of the guys that do date me." She replied._

" _I'm not like most of the guys you date and I refuse to turn out like any of them." He shot back with a hint of anger in his tone. "I don't want to be with you just for sex, I want to be with you because out of everyone I've ever met in my life you're the only person who truly understand me." He stated to her shock and surprise._

" _You know how it feels to be looked at differently and to be treated differently because of who you are and circumstances you had no control over." He added. "When you tell me something I take you more seriously then I do anyone else and…I want to make that a permeant thing." He finished while looking at the tattooed girl closely before watching her look away from him._

" _Are you gonna say-." He started only to be cut off as Laurie pressed her lips against his own catching him by surprise as she pushed him back on the couch further so that she could climb on top of him._

" _Stop talking!" she said with a smile before moving to remove his shirt while he moved to kiss her on the side of the neck._

" _Are you sure you want to do this here?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone. "Someone could walk in!" he added only to be taken off-guard as Laurie lifted her head and to his shock lick the side of his neck slowly and seductively before stopping at his ear-lobe._

" _Let them come in!" she whispered out before grabbing Lee's semi erect member through his pants and mounted him like a saddle. "Let them know whose woman I am now." She added before pulling off her shirt and then moving to give the Chinese man another kiss while his hands moved to her bra and started undo it._

 _After tossing the piece of lingerie to the floor and readjusting himself Lee quickly buried his face into the chest of Laurie, taking her right breast in his mouth in the process while she moved her hands to the back of his head and pushed him further against her as she let out low excited moans upon feeling the New Arcadian Asian pinch her left nipples and roughly twist them._

" _You like that?" Lee asked with a whisper while feeling Laurie lick the side of his neck and whisper out "Yes," into his ears before sliding off the legs of the Chinese man and quickly pulling off his pants without even undoing his belt buckle._

" _Still wide awake as ever." She let out earning a chuckle from Lee who went to respond only to be cut off as Laurie took him into her mouth and started to ferociously suck him off with skills never thought was possible as he felt her roll her tongue over his shaft, kiss, suck, and tease his tip with her lips, while her hands gently massaged his balls._

" _Try not to come so quick." She let out while moving to lick his balls from the base all the way to the top before taking him all the way into her mouth where she proceeded to repeat the process of deepthroating him while Lee moaned out in pleasure._

 _Then for a final trick she took his entire length down his throat and started to hum against him while violently shaking her head in the process. Causing Lee to moan out loudly in ecstasy and earn the attention of those on the otherside of the door._

" _AHH!" she yelled out upon taking him out her mouth and then smiling at the Chinese man who quickly pulled her up to face him so that they could share a quick kiss before she climbed onto his lap and started to ride his member while Lee sucked one her chest._

 **New Arcadia (Present)**

"Holy Shit!" said Task as he, Felix, and Ernesto found themselves standing in the doorway of the BSU clubhouse looking in the room that belonged to Lee where a bandaged, battered, and bruised girl lying on the bed.

"Is that Laurie?" Felix asked with a hint of sadness in his voice as Mark stood behind him with a serious look on his face.

"What's left of her, you know the Greeks would do this to their kills after a battle. Send them to the underworld blind, deaf, and dumb." Mark stated with anger in his tone.

"Is she-?" Ernesto started before Mark cut him off.

"Lee's first and only true love...yes and she's not the only one that been targeted in the last few months, she's just the only one who's still breathing." Mark replied causing Felix to let out a low growl.

"Who else?" he asked with a hint of anger in his tone as Mark watched him clinch his fist. "Who else has been killed?"

"Lars, Crazy T, Mitchell, Craig, Shawna, and Whiteny-." Mark trailed off at the mention of the dead girls causing Felix to turn his head and notice the clear anger in the eyes of the Creole. "Blondie, Mo, Dutch, and Rano." He finished with venom in his tone.

"Maybe this is retribution." Stated Adahy causing everyone to look back at him with serious expressions. "Don't act like this isn't just deserving after all the innocent people killed in Los Santos at your hands and Lee's hands I'm not gonna sit here and pity your loss." He added earning a low growl from Mark.

"Do understand though, that they were being killed a week in advance before the attack on Los Santos." Mark replied with venom building in his tone. "And you don't pity my brothers loss, just know we don't pity yours in fact…!" Mark started only stopping just once as he noticed the uncomfortable angry look on the face of the Creek warrior.

"And Lee thought I did this?" Felix asked with venom in his tone. "What makes you think we had anything to do with this?" he asked while eyeing Mark angrily before watching the youngest Roman dig into his pocket and pull out a sheet of paper before passing it to Felix.

"Whoever did this was quite upset about our taunting of your friend and that led a trail directly to you." Mark replied.

"You don't think I did this do you?" Felix asked with more venom in his tone.

"I know you didn't, you don't have the stomach for it…but I already know who did and who does." Mark replied with more hatred in his tone.

"Neto!" Task stated before watching as Mark took a look at Ernesto.

"Me and you need to talk in private away from everyone." He let out before walking away while Ernesto sent looks to Felix and the others before following the Creole and as Adahy and Felix moved to follow him they were quickly intercepted by Davey and Eddy who blocked their paths and eyed the trio menacingly.

"If this was Neto, I just want to say I knew nothing about it and Adahy has a point with everything you did in his barrio this was long coming." Ernesto shot back while following Mark into a room and closing the door behind them as they went.

"This wasn't Neto!" Mark stated to the confusion of Ernesto who looked at him with a raised brow. "We've been monitoring Neto and our sources put him on a plane leaving San Andreas at the same time police were on the scene investigating the murder of our friends on Sunbelt Universities campus." Mark replied to the confusion of the Onda member.

"Then if it wasn't Neto then who?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb, me and you both know that whoever did this is directly tied to your camp and we also know that person has been MIA in New Arcadia and Metra for a while." He stated earning a raised brow from Ernesto.

"It couldn't have been Miguel." He retorted earning a chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"I knew you'd say that, fathers can never accept the shit their kids do even if they do it in front of them." Mark replied. "I know he did, just like I know you worked with that grieving prick in the Rose District to kill my cousins in Sunbelt." He replied to the shock of Ernesto.

"I'm not IAA, but being under Ana has given me a background in surveillance and counter-intelligence." Mark replied to Ernesto's confusion. "I know exactly what you've been doing these last few weeks Ernesto and your boy, I didn't put two and two together the first time but after this…shit's becoming a lot more clear." He added while Ernesto eyed him angrily.

"This the part where you threaten to kill my boy and think it will go over well with me?" he asked while eyeing Mark angrily.

"No, this is the part where I go out there and continue to let everyone believe that it was Neto who did this shit so that when he finally does come here we can kill him and I expect no interference from you." Mark replied while Ernesto gave him a raised brow. "I want peace in New Arcadia Ernesto. I made peace with you, your boy can stay hiding out in Sunbelt all he wants because it is no concern of mine as long as he stays there, but I can't make peace with Neto. If the both of us are alive there will be a war, so I'm letting you know now that Neto will fall and even if you support him he will fall. Don't risk what you've built here just for the man who destroys everything he touches." He finished while Ernesto chuckled at his response.

"Are you asking me to just sit back and abandon my Carnal?" he asked with a bitter hatred in his tone.

"No, I'm asking you to think about your familia before you think about your Carnal." Mark replied earning an angry expression from Ernesto. "No father should live to see their kids die, so I'll be humane and kill you first and then Miguel. I won't go after your other kids but remember there is a serial killer who makes no regrets going after the family members of the deceased." He finished while Ernesto sat back and eyed him angrily.

"You can't-!" Ernesto started before a loud scream caught both his and Mark's attention as they both rushed out of the room and quickly spotted a familiar woman screaming her head off and standing at the end of the hallway.

"Son of a bitch!" Davey yelled out as Tasha pushed her way pass him, Eddy, Felix, and Task without any care for them as she rushed to Laurie's bedside in tears and wrapped her arms around the tattooed girl only to be taken off-guard as she was quickly pulled away from her by Link.

"Don't do that, she can't see or hear you and if she wasn't sedated she'd be fighting you right now and her moving around too much is not what she needs." He stated while Tasha continued to cry in her arms while Mark and Ernesto stood by with Felix and the others watching the girl breakdown before them.

"I think you should leave now." Mark stated causing the group to turn to him and watch as he made his way over to Tasha and kneeled down next to her while Ernesto and the others them closely before walking away with Felix taking a few extra seconds so that he could take in the sight of the girl before he left.

 _ **Sunbelt City(Years Ago)**_

 _The sound of Tasha and Ryan's shoes hitting the pavement seemed to be the only thing the duo could hear as they found themselves walking through the doors of their clubhouse with hollow scared looks on both of their faces and those looks only magnified as they made their way to the door of the War Room and took a stand behind it._

" _You don't have to be here for this." Tasha let out only for Ryan to shake his head at her statement._

" _No we're in this together." He replied before reaching for the doorknob, turning it, and then opening the door to the room and finding that it was completely empty of life with no sign of The Warlord or his Militia._

" _Do you think they just packed their bags and left?" Ryan asked while Tasha continued to look around the room._

" _I doubt it!" she replied before they made their way back out of the room and into the main lounge area where they watched Brooke, Heather, Laurie, and Mira make their way inside with smiles on their faces._

" _Have any of you seen Mark, Lee, or any of the others?" Tasha asked with worry in her voice causing the girls to shake their heads._

" _We haven't seen Mark in a few days and we haven't seen Lee or the others since this morning!" Laurie replied. "Is something the matter?" she asked with a raised brow just as the group turned their heads and watched as Pete made his way into the lounge with Blondie, Mo, Rao, Nathan, Davey, Eddy, Buck, Miller, Viktor, and about thirteen more members of Sunbelts BSU Chapters._

" _Why are you all here?" Tasha asked with a raised brow._

" _You called for us didn't you?" Blondie replied earning a raised brow from Ryan._

" _I called you!" he shot back only to be cut off by Tasha as she looked to the door watched as Lee came in first leading Link and Jimmy behind him._

" _They're gonna make a display of this for everyone to see." She whispered as all eyes quickly fell on Lee who approached Ryan and quickly threw a hard right hook that knocked the man off his feet and flat on the floor._

" _Stop!" Tasha yelled out only to be stopped as Lee put his hand in front of her chest._

" _I don't want to hear a fucking word out of your mouth." He yelled out as Laurie quickly stepped in front of him._

" _Lee what the hell has gotten into you." She asked._

" _The same thing that got into her." He replied while looking to Tasha who couldn't help but to take a step back at her statement._

" _I'm guessing they never told any of you, so I guess I'll have to shed some light on why my brother Marcus isn't here." Lee started with venom in his tone. "While we were out, taking care of business and risking our lives for this Family our president here slithered his way into a bed which he didn't belong and I think we all know whose bed I'm talking about." Lee stated while all eyes quickly fell on Tasha and caused her to look away from him._

" _No!" said Brooke with a hint of sadness in her tone as Ryan looked to her and quickly called out for but he was only met with a slap to the face as she ran out of the room crying._

" _An expected reaction!" Link said with venom of his own in his own tone._

" _Don't do this." Tasha ordered only for Lee to chuckle at her response._

" _Don't do this, I think I have a right to do this." Lee yelled out with venom in his tone. "When we first joined BSU you told us the rules no drugs, no selling drugs, and no laying our hands on another brothers girl." He stated while eyeing Ryan angrily. "And last we checked you and Mark were still faithfully together." He added._

" _Don't talk to us about rules with all of the rules you guys break everyday. The drug dealing, the robberies, and the murders-." Tasha started before Lee cut her off._

" _All done in order to protect and support this brotherhood, but I guess we know now where that gets us." Jimmy shot back with anger in his tone._

" _So what are you holding trial to have me kicked out of BSU?" Ryan asked earning a shake of the head from Lee._

" _Nah, our brother already made his decision and we stand with him." Lee retorted with a chuckle. '"We're done with BSU, you can keep this shit and shove it up your ass and call it your moms pussy." He finished earning a few gasps from everyone as they watched him take off his BSU hat and toss it to the ground along with Link and Jimmy before they made their way out of the room._

" _Shit!" said Ryan before he and Tasha looked around the room and noticed the many sea of eyes looking back at them before walking away._

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to the club wasn't long for the BSU members as Mark found himself following behind Davey and Eddy as they drove the lead car with the still unconscious Lee and Laurie in the backseat while he found himself being alone for the second time in years with Tasha who was sitting still and silent in the passenger seat next to him.

"A lot to take in wasn't it?" he asked trying to break the silence that was building between the duo only to find that Tasha wasn't budging in her silence.

"I'm sorry you had to see that-." He started only to be taken off-guard as the girl gave a loud scoff before finally speaking up.

"Are you really, if you were truly sorry about what I saw back there you wouldn't be packing Laurie up and preparing to show her to everyone else." She replied with anger in her tone.

"The others need to know…war is coming and whether we brought it upon you or you brought it upon yourselves they need to be ready for when it does get here." He stated earning a chuckle from Tasha.

"Now you want them to fight besides you, because in the past you said you wouldn't trust any of them any a gun fight. That they'd only get themselves killed, now you want to put them at risk just to serve your own war." She shot back.

"In case you haven't noticed it both Lee and Jimmy are still fucking hurt, Thire and Tup as well, so I have no real backup." Mark replied.

"And what the fuck does that mean?" she yelled back with venom in her tone that caught Mark by surprise. "Back in Sunbelt they called you The Warlord, because when you set foot on a battlefield you left a path of destruction the likes of which nobody had ever seen before. Now look at you asking for support, are you afraid of this guy Mark or has the hype died?" she asked causing Mark to slam on brakes and grab her by the throat causing her to violently gasp for air as she grabbed him arm before he gently let her go and watched her cough violently.

"The hype isn't dead, but I'm not the idiot who just strolls into a gunfight without any support." Mark finished as he pulled up at the club before stepping out with Tasha and the others in tow.

"Let's get this over with." Mark proclaimed causing Davey, Eddy, and Link to nod their heads before putting Laurie in a wheel chair and making their way inside of the club where they noticed a few BSU members dancing to loud punk rock.

"Stupid motherfuckers!" Mark yelled out before reaching into his waistband and pulling out his M1911 Pistol and firing a single shot in the air. The resulting noise caught everyone's attention and caused them to all look back at him with mixed expressions that were mostly seemed to be made up of fear.

"A message, whenever someone wants to communicate with another person they send a message. Sometimes in words, sometimes in letters, and sometimes in blood." Mark stated earning confused looks from everyone. "I've received and delivered a number of messages in blood and none of them get any easier." He added with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What's the point to this speech." Yelled out a BSU member with a long blonde Mohawk and a sleeve tattoo causing Mark to look at him with anger in his eyes.

"What's the point of this speech?" Mark asked before looking back at Davey and Eddy who removed themselves from the room. "It would seem another blood message has been passed to us and this one…strikes deep." He yelled out before Davey and Eddy rolled the wheelchair of Laurie into the club floor causing a loud series of gasp and yells from the BSU members who looked at her with fear and sadness.

"Laurie!" Julie said with fear in her voice as Mark watched Brooke, Heather, and Mira all fall to their knees in tears at the sight of the girl.

"Son of a bitch!" added Pete as he angrily bit his lip with tears forming in his mouth while a small pool of blood dripped beside him from the deep cuts being produced in his hands from him clinching his fist with more force then he could handle.

"Shit!" said Thire as he stood back with Ren, Tup, and the other BSU members who came from Los Santos as they watched Mark make another statement that seemed to make their hearts sink.

"The Azteca that countered our attack in Los Santos is behind this and right now he's on his way here to finish what he started with lord knows how many people with him." Mark stated causing another wave of gasps from the BSU members as a wave of fear spread across all their bodies. "I'm going to fight him and I'm going to see him dead in a ditch." He added earning loud cheers from the BSU members.

"I'm not doing this for BSU though, I'm doing this for Miller, Viktor, and everyone else who was killed because of me and my war." He stated with venom in his tone. "I'm fighting for me, so who here is gonna fight for BSU?" he asked with venom in his tone earning a wave f silence from a number of those in the club that silence was soon broke though as both Thire and Pete limped their way, followed by Ren, and a few other BSU members.

"I guess I know now who has the stones in this group." Said Mark as he looked at the ten individuals who stood in front of him before walking away with Link coming up behind him with a serious look on his face.

"Interesting speech brother but are we really gonna let Miguel get away with what he did?" he asked earning a shake of the head from Mark.

"Of course not, but don't worry I called in a favor." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The drive back to Metra didn't last long as Ernesto parked his car in front of his safehouse before watching as Felix, Task, and Adahy stepped out with mixed expressions on their faces.

"Hold down the Varrio, I need to go see to something in Sunbelt." Ernesto stated before driving off leaving the trio in the dirt sitting back with confused expressions on their faces.

"What's got him heading out so fast?" asked Adahy.

"With everything going on I guess he needs to ensure it wasn't Cruz or La Madre that's been fucking with BSU." Task shot back.

"If you ask me they deserve what they're getting and I stand by that." The Creek Warrior stated before walking off leaving Task along with Felix who was still silent from seeing his old friend in her new state.

"You gonna be okay?" Task asked earning a nod from Felix.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go see to Loka and clear my head." He replied earning a nod from the Lakota who watched him leave before his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number.

"What do you want now?" he whispered under his breath before walking away.

 **Carcer City**

It was only a two hour flight from New Arcadia to Carcer City and Alison was thankful she was able to give a bullshit excuse to Steve before leaving. As she found herself making her way inside of one of the cities largest hospitals she wondered exactly why Patrick had wanted her to come here.

As she walked through the halls of the hospital and told a nurse what room she was looking for though her curiosity seemed to peak as she noticed a few men and women guarding the hallways in plain dress clothing. The people were trying their hardest not to look to suspicious but Alison as she made her way closer to the room and noticed the number of guards were starting to increase.

"Shit what the hell is going on?" she whispered to herself as she rounded a corner and noticed a familiar Afro British woman standing outside the door with an angry expression on her face.

"Kyra!" she called out causing the woman to turn in her direction and go wide eyed upon seeing her.

"Ali, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

"Patrick told me to come here that something behind that door is something I need to see." She shot back causing Kyra to shake her head.

"You don't want to go beyond that door Alison, only pain and sorrow lie beyond it." Kyra shot back earning a raised brow from Alison before a thought wormed its way into her head.

"Where's Ana?" she asked with worry in her tone causing Alison to go silent and an angry expression to spread across the face as she pushed past Kyra and made her way into the room where she instantly went wide eyes with fear, sorrow, anger, and rage hitting her all at once almost like a slap to the face.

"Oh god!" she let out as she took in the sight of the Chinese woman lying on the white hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her forehead that also covered her right eye, her shoulders, abdomen, and upper left arm, wrist, and thigh were also heavily bandaged, along with her ankle, to add to the horrible sight she was also wearing a breathing mask and was hooked up to an oxygen tank.

The sight of such a strong almost indestructible woman like Ana being in the state she was in seemed to suck the life out of the FIB Agent. She'd seen Ana go through hell and back and best the strongest of men, she was almost like a legend more than a person and to see the legend so hurt only seemed to cause Alison to sink down to the floor in sadness.

 **Sunbelt City (Years Ago)**

" _Do you have to leave?" asked Laurie as she found herself standing across from Lee who looked at her with a smile. "What happened to us being together?" she added with venom in her tone._

" _We can still be together if you come with me." He replied._

" _Lee…I'm finally in school, I can't just uproot my life and go to New Arcadia with you and Mark." She replied. "You could just stay here with me." She retorted while Lee took a deep breath._

" _I want to, but I can't just leave my brothers not like this anyway." He shot back earning a nod from Laurie._

" _I understand that, but I'd rather you didn't leave this city just because of Tasha and Ryan." She replied while Lee nodded his head._

" _I'd rather we didn't but it's for their safety, speaking of safety I suggest you do like the others and walk out on BSU. We made many enemies and when they learn the Warlord and the Militia is gone, they'll strike while the iron is hot and once the New Austin Mafia gets word that their money makers are gone it won't be safe for BSU in prison or on the streets." He stated while Laurie nodded her head before Lee put his hands to the woman's cheeks before pressing his lips against hers in a long deep kiss._

" _This isn't a goodbye, it's a see you later." He said with a smile earning one from Laurie who couldn't help the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes._

 **New Arcadia Present**

Dark and silent, those were the only words Laurie could use to describe her world now. She couldn't speak, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't see. She was left utterly in a state of the unknown and fear, despite that though she could still feel and right now she felt presence of someone near her.

She didn't know if they were friendly or the same people who hurt her coming back to finish her off. As of this point she was starting to wish they did, this pain she felt and the loss of her senses seemed to be getting the best of her and she just wanted it to end.

As she sat in her wheelchair trapped in the abyss of darkness and silence, a familiar Chinese man found himself standing over her with a saddened look in his eyes.

"I know you can't hear me Laurie, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He let out while bending down in front of her. "If only I was there for you this never would have happened." He added while the tears started to form in his eyes.

"If only-." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "Whoever did this, I'll make them pay for what they did you…I'll take more than just their eyes. I'll take their whole goddamn soul and make them wish they will never came your way." He yelled out with venom in his tone before looking up at Laurie and noticing her lip start to quiver and her body start to shake in fear.

"Don't worry you don't have to fear anymore…I promise that." Lee let out as he reached behind his back and pulled out a rather large needle and a small glass bottle with a clear white liquid inside of it.

The bottle was filled with Etorphine or M99 Tranquillizer, Mark had used it on him earlier and just before he went down he had snatched it off the youngest Roman. He was known to use it on enemies or friends whenever they need to be calmed down like himself. Still it was a dangerous tranquilizer to use and Lee knew it.

"It's gonna be over soon!" he let out while taking a large dosage of the tranquillizer into the syringe and with tears in his stab it into Laurie's neck causing a jolt from the woman of Asian and African descent who started to struggle before calming down as Lee pulled her into his arms and held her until she completely went still.

While Lee was with Laurie, Mark found himself in the back-office area sitting with Thire, Ren, Tup, Pete, Link, and the other members from the BSU. One of which was John "Tector" Murphy. Mark and Lee knew Tector as one of the main enforcers for BSU in Stab City as well as being a Hang-Around for the Lost MC. He was one of the most violent BSU members on the East Coast and a few years ago he came to Sunbelt City to work alongside the Warlord and his Militia.

He was good with a gun and a knife, being one of the few people with no military experience to really handle a Sniper Rifle, but his preferred weapon of choice was explosives. His father worked demolitions so he'd been around explosives all his life and whenever Mark needed to get his hands on some dynamite he was the man to call.

"Before we get down to talking business, I want to ask you why are you because this is potentially a suicide mission so why fight against an enemy none of you are prepared for?" he asked earning mixed looks from the group.

"You know why we're here Mark, this asshole killed Lou, Hardcase, Samuel, Jesse, and a bunch of others. As far as I'm concerned it would be disrespect for us to get another chance at him." Thire stated earning a nod from Tup and Ren and the other members from Los Santos.

"This prick has killed our brothers from state to state, so he isn't just your problem brother." Started Tector as he eyed Mark closely with a thick Northeastern accent. "He's a BSU problem." He finished while Mark nodded his head.

"You may not be BSU anymore brother but you are still my friend and I refuse to let you go out and fight alone with everything you've done for us." Pete added causing Mark to again nod his head.

"Alright then I guess we are-." Mark started before going silent to the confusion of the group as they noticed his eyes widen and then start to shake as they stared at the doorway. As their gaze shifted to his focus they quickly discovered why he was so startled.

"Holy shit!" said Ren as she and the others took in the sight of Lee standing in the doorway of the office carrying the body of Laurie bridal style in his arms while he looked up at all of them with tears in his eyes.

"She secame to her injuries." He let out while Pete and the others quickly rushed their way over to the girl while Mark slowly followed behind them with sadness already starting to build in his heart.

As Thire and Pete moved to pull the girl out of Lee's arms and rest her on the couch while the Chinese man in question approached Mark with his head down and his right hand extended revealing the half empty bottle of Etorphine causing Mark to look at him with wide eyes in shock and surprise at his actions.

"It had to be done…I wouldn't force her to live that way or with the pain." He whispered out with his voice breaking up with every single word he let out.

He was expecting Mark to strike him or even yell for his actions but instead the youngest Roman merely took the bottle out of his hands and put a comforting hand on his right shoulder before whispering out. "You did what you thought was right and I won't hold that against you, but it's now something you have to forever carry with you." He stated.

"And I will carry it proudly." He finished earning a nod from Mark who sent looks to Pete, Thire, and the others.

"Take her back to the cabin, the others should get their chance to say goodbye to her before we drop her off." Mark started causing Lee to look to him closely. "She'll get a proper burial." He stated earning a nod from the man before he started to walk away with Thire, Pete, and the others while Link took a side next to the youngest Roman.

"Go with him!" Mark ordered causing Link to look to him with a confused expression. "He's hurt, unstable, and unpredictable and I don't want to have to pull him out of Lincoln Parish again." He added while Link nodded his head.

"You think you can handle being on your own?" he asked while Mark lowered his head and took a deep breath.

"Right now I think it would be best if I was alone." That was his response before he walked away from the blonde man who moved to follow after Lee and the others, but not without whispering something into the ear of one of the people.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

The drive back to his old barrio wasn't long but as he came speeding through like a bat out of hell he decided to slow himself down as a few of the Soldados from the barrio started to eye his car closely since they'd never seen this new whip before.

As he pulled up to his old home he quickly stepped out of the vehicle, made his way to the front door, and started pounding on it before reaching into his back pocket pulling out his key, jamming into the door, and then opening it.

"Mijo!" he yelled out before making his way to the back of the house and bursting through the doors of Miguel's old bedroom and noticing the young Onda member lying on his bed with three females sleeping next to him before jumping up at the sight of Ernesto.

"Get the hell out now." He yelled out with venom and frustration in his voice as he watched Miguel look up at him before turning his attention to the triplet of Tejana's as they grabbed their clothes and started to run out of the room.

"Papa, chill!" Miguel let out only to be grabbed by his shoulders and forced out of the bed by Ernesto who lifted him up and slammed his back against the wall with enough force to knock the air from the boys lungs.

"Was it fucking you?" Ernesto asked earning a raised brow from Miguel who looked at him with a genuine look of fear at his father's angry expression. "The attacks on BSU and what happened with Lee's girl, was that you Mijo and tell me the fucking truth." he yelled out while Miguel lost the look of fear in his eyes before finding his voice and speaking up.

"Yeah it's been me." He replied only for Ernesto to look at him angrily before tossing him back down onto the bed with enough force to move the bed.

"I setup a truce with Marcus Roman and the Roman Families Miguel but I can't keep that truce going if you're out targeting BSU just to get a rise out of him." He replied.

"I'm not hitting up those Bullshitters because of Mark, I'm hitting them up because they rob our dealers and sell our own shit like it's theirs on Sunbelt University. So I'm taking it back, our drugas, theirs, and whoever else they hit and I'm gonna take Sunbelt University right from under them." He stated while eyeing the man angrily.

"If it wasn't about Mark or Lee why the fuck did you do what you did to that girl. She was in college, she wasn't even seeing Lee anymore-." Ernesto started before Miguel cut him.

"Was seeing another member of BSU and shot at me, so don't sit here and spout that shit Mark's filled your head with that she was fucking innocent." He shot back to Ernesto's anger.

"Don't fucking talk back to me boy." He replied only to be cut off by the man in question.

"No, we're both Onda so now I can talk to you on equal footing man to man." Miguel shot back to the surprise of Ernesto. "You're doing whatever it takes to keep the Carnales in Lincoln Parish alive but at the end of the day they aren't here helping us fight our own wars and ours actually matter." He shot back with anger filling his voice.

"New Arcadia is a shithole in a swamp and Louisiana is an irrelevant speck on a map so fuck it. Why should we fight and die for a shithole when we can come here and be kings in a city that actually matters." He added with more venom in his tone.

"Onda protects its own and those that pay tribute to them." Ernesto shot back.

"Onda shouldn't have to solve everyone's problems on the streets, we let them handle themselves and a lot of those jokers in New Arcadia and Metra aren't worth the effort." Miguel shouted with venom in his tone. "Cruz is alright and so are Loka, but if you look at all the real work that was being done by them it was because of us, Felix, Task, and Adahy. They rely more on those without flags than themselves." He added with more aggression in his tone.

"You should jump ship from there Papa and let them handle themselves, because you're more needed here than there. We've lost enough fighting wars in New Arcadia, let's not waste anymore resources because you and me both know that your truce won't last especially if they already know I was the one who put did that to that cunt." He added leaving Ernesto stunned for a few seconds before he slapped him across the face with enough force to send him looking back.

"We don't use that word." He yelled back with venom in his tone. "If you want to abandon all of those in New Arcadia then fine be that way, but I won't turn my back on my Carnales. I didn't do it while I was in prison and I'll be damned if I start doing it now." He added before turning to walk away while Miguel watched him leave with venom in his tone.

"Right walk away from your blood, but go and make friends with the man whose probably one day gonna kill the both of us." Miguel shouted as he watched Ernesto walk out the front door and slam it behind him in the process.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of silence seemed to fill the airs of Mark as he found himself walking out of his office onto the dance floor of his club where the familiar sound of his cellphone ringing quickly caused him to pull out the cellular device and put it to his ears.

"Hello!" he answered only to hear a familiar chuckle on the other end of the phone.

" _Where were you Mark_?" the man let out while Mark went wide eyed.

"Patrick!" he let out with venom in his tone.

" _Yup I'm back and let me just say it is good to hear your voice again after so long Marcus."_ he stated while Mark growled at the man.

"Yeah it's good to see you're still willing to talk over the phone instead of coming out to face me like a man." Mark shot back while Patrick chuckled.

" _I would…but you're gonna need all your strength if you're gonna_ _be successful against the threat that's coming your way."_ He retorted.

"If you mean Neto than you should know that after I'm done with him I'm coming for you." Mark shouted with venom in his tone.

" _Wow you are so hostile to me, I thought you'd hold more resentment for the man who put one of your wives in the hospital." He shouted to the confusion of Mark._

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked with venom in his tone.

" _Oh you don't know, maybe I should show you."_ Patrick shot back before looked down at his phone just as it vibrated from a video message that came from Patrick's number.

Upon clicking the message Mark's eyes went wide as he noticed that it was from a hidden security camera and the footage on it showed Ana in combat with Neto and the date on the side of it read three days prior.

"No!" Mark whispered to himself as he watched in horror as Ana was punched, kicked, and slammed through a glass coffee table with fear and worry in his heart before the video came to an end and showed Ana lying in a hospital bed with a breathing mask over her face.

" _All of that because you weren't there to protect her like you said you would be you're a worse liar then Mark."_ Patrick finished causing Mark to let out an angry growl before hanging up his phone.

"I'm gonna kill you next!" Mark stated angrily just as all the television and speakers in the club activated and sound of Patrick's voice quickly engulfed the air like fires in a forest.

" _You can't escape it all that easily Marcus."_ he yelled out while Mark looked to all the television and noticed that they were each replaying the fight between Ana and Neto. " _He's on his way Mark, be sure to not end up in the same hospital bed as your wife."_ He added causing Mark to let out a feral like yell as he drew his M1911 and fired off shots into the speakers and televisions in order to get the sound of Patrick's laughs out of the room and the video along with it.

"SHUT UP!" Mark yelled out as everything around him almost transformed into a game of duck hunter as he fired off shot after shot in the club damaging the electronics and causing a shower of electric sparks to rain down on him as he continued to pant and yell almost like a madman before he heard the click of his Pistol and fell to his knees with tears in his eyes and angering in his heart.

"DAMN IT!" he added before slamming his fist down into the hard light-up tile floors of his club with enough force to cause a loud crunching sound. He then repeated the process until his knuckles were red with blood and a pair of arms quickly engulfed him from behind with a someone shushing him from behind into his ear and causing a calming wave to wash over him and bring him back to reality.

"it's okay…it's okay!" Ren whispered out as she held Mark closer to her torso until he finally started to calm down.

 **Sunbelt City**

The drive to East Sunbelt wasn't long for Task as he found himself parking his car at a familiar park where he noticed Cheta sitting with SX and Felon. After stepping out of his car and making his way over to the group he quickly noticed that they broke apart as though they were talking business before he arrived.

"What is it?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"No good afternoon or happy to see you homie?" SX asked earning a look from Task before he turned his attention back to Cheta.

"We've got our hands on another money making opportunity and we were hoping you'd help us pull it off." She stated earning a raised brow from Task.

"We're being payed to hit a number of guys for a friend of ours across Sunbelt and we're wondering if you'd help us out with the job." She asked earning a few seconds of silence from Task before he responded.

"Who's the target?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"Vagos in the South West, they've been a problem for us just as much as everyone else in this damn city." Stated Felon.

"One of their guys who's name doesn't matter anymore gave us a tip on one of their stash houses just on the otherside of town." Added SX. "What we need you to do is make sure that if those guns aren't used by one of us…they aren't used at all." He finished.

"Destroy guns…wouldn't it be better if I just stole them?" The Lakota asked.

"That would work as well, but being that this stash house is deep in their territory destroying them would seem a little bit easier than stealing them and would require less manpower since it's just you." Cheta replied while Task rolled his eyes.

"When do you want this done?" Task asked earning a smile from Cheta.

"As soon as possible." Cheta replied while Task moved to walk away from the Rifa members as they talked amongst themselves.

"And me without a real weapon." The Lakota said under his breath as he continued to walk away.

"He's good with a gun are you sure you don't want to add him in when we hit the Vagos and Azteca's?" SX asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"Mark said not to do that and I'd rather not go against the wishes of the guy whose paying us for a job." Cheta replied while the trio continued to look to Task.

 **New Arcadia**

"Are you ready?" Ren asked as she found herself kneeling down before Mark who sat on the couch in his back office with the woman of Japanese descent who had his bloody right hand in her own.

"Go for it!" Mark replied before Ren forced his fingers upward, causing a loud popping sound as she popped the three that were once dislocated back in place and forcing Mark to let out a loud shriek of pain and agony while Ren wrapped his hand in bandages.

"I told you should have taken the medicine." She retorted as Mark stopped screaming and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"I don't need meds, I need a clear head." He shot back while Ren gave a loud scoff.

"With everything that's been happening these last couple of days I would think you'd want an escape from reality as much as the rest of us." She replied while finishing with the wrapping on Mark's hands before moving to take a seat beside him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

"This the part where you try and get to know me better?" he asked.

"Well aside from a degree in Graphic Arts I do also have one in Psychology and since I've met you I've been wanting to get inside of your head. To see how you see the world in a sense." She stated. "All I know about you is the stories everyone tells us and from what I can tell from that is…you're not an ordinary human." She added earning a loud chuckle from the youngest Roman.

"I'm serious, the way everyone talks about you would think you were a superhero with a mind and rally cry similar to that of General Patton." She replied while Mark chuckled.

"I ain't no superhero I'm just really good at not dying and manipulating people into having hope when hope isn't enough." He retorted while she gave a loud scoff.

"Marcus Roman…the Concrete Soldier, El Pistolero Negro, and what's that new one people call you?" she asked.

"The Arbiter of fate!" he shot back earning a chuckle from Ren.

"Now that's an interesting title, an Arbiter is someone who has the final say of something like a judge but you are the Arbiter of Fate. What fate though Marcus?" she asked with a smile.

"Not fate, fates the fate of life, death, war, peace, pain, or pleasure." He replied.

"You sound like a Dominatrix." She shot back earning a chuckle from Mark followed by a "Fuck You!"

"All those names fit with how a lot of the guys on the West Coast describe you." She added while Mark gave a loud scoff.

"Yeah well they're wrong, I'm not this strong great leader who will do anything to protect them. In reality I'm just a manipulating sociopath whose killed hundreds of people and seen a thousands more die. When they die I barely feel anything anymore, in my opinion they're all playing Russian Roulette with a full gun." He stated while Ren looked away from him to speak.

"You believe that yet you're about to lead many of them to their possible deaths. You know that right?" she asked with a seriousness in her tone.

"No I won't!" he responded before his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number that caused him to stand up and look down at the confusion splattered across her face. "And you're gonna help me with that." He added before walking out of the room pressing his cellphone to his right ear and hearing a familiar voice fill it.

" _I'm guessing you heard the news about Ana."_ Devlin asked earning a low growl from Mark.

"Yes and I just want you to know I intend to do something about it, unlike you." The Creole shot back.

" _I figured you would, but I you're wrong about one thing I do intend to do something about it. By going after Ana, Mr. Santa Muerte disrespected my name and the IAA and for that he must pay."_ Devlin stated while Mark chuckled.

"Good way of throwing yourself as the center of this." Mark replied with venom in his tone.

" _Our sources show that Mr. Santa Muerte will be arriving in New Arcadia by plane in a few days. Thanks to a storm over the Midwest he's been delayed, but in that time frame you will be receiving reinforcements from my personal unit. You'll have all the forces you need to kill him."_ Devlin stated.

"What makes you think a couple of IAA Agents can do any good?" Mark asked.

" _Because the men coming with them have scores to settle of their own rights."_ Devlin finished with a chuckle.

 **Dukes**

The sun was beginning to set on this day in Liberty Cities Dukes Borough. Within the neighborhood of Meadows Park though things seemed the same for a young Irish Hoodlum named Finn McCally. He was a rather slim shaved headed man of Irish descent and one of the youngest members of what was left of the McCreary Crime Family.

With Packie gone, Gerry inside, an increase in the number raids by the police, and almost constant attacks from the Ancelotti Family and the Dominican Trinity their numbers were diminishing. Meadows Park had quickly become one of their last safe havens in the city and they wouldn't be losing it anytime soon.

As Finn made his way up the street he quickly spotted three more Irish gangsters sitting on the front steps of a two -tory house talking and laughing amongst each other before they caught sight of him and called him over to them.

Amongst the group was a man by the name of Padraig Connolly, Connolly whose family held from Omagh, Ireland had a long history with the IRA that went all the way back to The Troubles. He wasn't young like Finn either being twenty years his senior and being a veteran of many of the conflicts that involved the McCreary Family.

"Finn how you been boyo." Padraig asked as Finn walked up and exchanged a hug and handshake with the old timer.

"Not on good times at the moment." Finn shot back while Padraig nodded her head.

"Those fucking Wops and their mutts are hammering us hard but I doubt they have the balls to come here and challenge us man to man." Padraig stated before a new voice caught them all by surprise followed by a series of claps.

"They will after they send me in!" the voice stated in a sadistic tone that caused the men to turn their heads and notice a Caucasian man with short black hair and a wicked smile on his face staring at them closely.

"Who the fuck are you-." Started Padraig before he was cut off as a Patrick tossed a knife at the man from almost out of nowhere that connected with the center of his throat and caused a geyser of blood to shoot from the wound catching everyone by surprise and blinding Finn in its mist.

"Mother-!" one of the Irish men started as he moved to draw his Pistol only to be stopped as Patrick stabbed him in the side and used his body as a shield for another Irish man that drew his own Pistol and fired off five shots that hit the torso of his comrade before Patrick tossed him into the first and watched him hit the ground with a thud.

"Look out below!" the Serial Killer yelled out as he jumped up and came down feet first and crushed the skull of the man with enough force to actually cave in part of his skull and leave him a bleeding corpse on the pavement.

"Fucking piece of shit!" said Finn as he moved to grab his gun only to have it knocked out of his hands by Patrick who watched the man hit the ground back first.

"Don't worry kid I'm gonna let you live today just because I feel generous." Patrick said with a wide smile.

"Fuck you!" Finn yelled out.

"Don't be like that, I'm giving you life I'm sure your mother would want that so why don't you go run to her and I'll forget I saw you here." Patrick stated causing Finn to go silent before standing up and running off.

The young Irish Hoodlum didn't get far though as Patrick drew his gun and fired three shot that caught the man in the back severing his spine and hitting one of his kidneys with enough force to cause him to slide forward as he hit the ground.

"I thought you weren't gonna kill me?" Finn asked while Patrick moved to stand over him chuckling.

"I didn't kill you, but don't worry being a gimp is no good so he is gonna kill you." The Serial Killer said as Finn lifted his head and noticed a man of Italian Descent standing over him wearing all black and carrying a Benelli Tactical Shotgun.

"Oh shit!" Finn started as Charlie pointed his gun to the man's head and squeezed the trigger creating a loud bang that echoed throughout the neighborhood and woke a few others from their sleep.

"I'm guessing our amigo has moved on the Irish hideout?" Patrick asked earning a slight smile from Charlie before they noticed four black SUV's speeding in their direction before coming to screeching halts in front of the duo.

"Yeah and we're gonna keep him clear." Charlie replied as he watched about nine Italian American men step from the vehicles with various weapons in their hands with one tossing Charlie a Hand Grenade that the Italian man quickly pulled the pin on before tossing it through the window of Padraig's house.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of the explosion was deafing, being loud enough to reach a few blocks down where three Irish American Gangsters were standing outside of a bar called the Celtic Garrison. The place was now the main safehouse for the Irish gangsters in Meadow's Park and inside a number of them were having a party and drinking with music playing so loudly that they couldn't hear the explosion.

"What was that?" asked one of the three men standing outside of the bar as he looked to another and watched as he made his way inside of the bar to whisper into the ear of an Irish American man who merely shewed him away causing him to walk away with a roll of his eyes as he made his way back outside.

"I don't think they're taking us-!" he started as he walked out the door before instantly going wide eyed as he noticed two men wearing all green and carrying Machete's slamming their blades onto the two guards until their heads were separated from their bodies with a geyser of blood shooting out from their neck wounds.

"Holy shit!" the man yelled out as he caught sight of the two men quickly turned to face him and watched as he went to draw a gun. Before he could lift it up though he was taken off guard by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his head and with a violent jerk forcing his head to the right with enough force to cause a loud popping sound that would forever ring in the man's ears as he fell lifelessly to the floor with a man of Afro Dominican descent standing over him with an ACR Assault Rifle strapped to his back.

"No survivors!" Marco said with venom in his tone as he turned around and led the two men in the bar with about nine other armed men stepping out of the alleyways and following them inside the bar.

The first person to catch sight of them didn't have a chance to scream as Marco fired off three shots that hit the man in the chest and blew out his back with enough force to hit the bottles of booze on the counter behind him.

After that sound quickly came a loud scream from the various women in the club as they moved to take cover under the tables to avoid the shots as a Trinity member came rushing from behind Marco with a Mini Uzi and fired a barrage of rounds in the direction of the bar striking a bald overweight Irish man six times in the back and causing him to the hard wood head first while the bar tender was shot in the neck.

"Fucking Domini-can'ts." Yelling an Irish gangster as he drew a Pistol and fired off a barrage of rounds at the Trinity members before one man armed with a Desert Eagle fired off one shot that hit him in the hand and blew off his knuckles.

"SON OF A-!" he started only to be silenced as a Trinity with a Shotgun fired a single slug that connected with his chest and sent him flying back before crashing on top of a circular table with enough force to break the table and send the glass bottles on it crashing to the floor

"Fucking Cabron!" yelled out Marco as he hit one of the men in the face with the butt of his Rifle and caused him to go flying back, slamming his head on top of the bar.

"SHIT!" he started before Marco slammed the butt of his Rifle on top of his head with enough force to actually cave in his skull as his skull bounced off the hard wood of the countertop and shattered his jaw bones and part of his temple.

"You motherfuckers should have stayed out of our war." Yelled a Trinity member as Marco watched in delight as the man used his Machete to slice off the arm of an Irish gangster then proceed to beat him with his own arm.

The IAA Contractor then turned his attention to a woman with long blonde hair who was wearing a white top with red stripes and short denim shorts cowering under the table and looking away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Kiss my arse!" yelled out a man with a thick Irish accent as he jumped from behind the bar armed with a Mini-Uzi of his own that he used to cut down two Trinities and strike Marco four times in the chest before he needed to reload.

As he slide in a new magazine for the weapon, he didn't get a chance to fire off a shot as Marco swung his Machete and managed to slice his throat almost perfectly causing the gangster to clutch his bleeding neck before sliding to floor and dropping the Mini-Uzi in the process.

"You should have not meddled in our affairs." Marco let out as he picked up the Mini Uzi and watched as Trinity in all black approached him with a specks of blood on his clothing.

"We got them all boss, we should get going before the feds show up!" he said before watching Marco turn his head back to the blonde woman and approach her.

As she lifted her head up to stare at him though she immedialty went wide eyed as she noticed that he was pointing the Mini Uzi directly at her forehead.

"No Survivors." He let out before squeezing the trigger and showering the woman in lead.

 **Elsewhere**

While Marco and the Trinities were clearing out the Celtic Garrison, Charlie and the Ancelotti hitmen found themselves in a pretty bad firefight with a few well-armed Irish gangsters who were putting up a rather good fight.

"UHH!" yelled out an Ancelotti Hitman as he was struck four times in the chest and collapsed in a pool of blood courtesy of an Irish gangster armed with an M16A1 Assault Rifle.

"Spray them down!" Charlie ordered out as he watched an Ancelotti member armed with a Desert Eagle strike an Irishman in the face and watch him in the ground with a loud thud and blood leaking from the wound.

"Should have ducked O'Brien!" the gunmen yelled before he was struck in the side of the face as three more Irish men came out of a house armed with M16's of their own and shot him down.

"I hope you have a solution for that." Said Patrick with a slight smile as he watched Charlie reach into his jacket pocket and pull out the Hand Grenade he was given with a sick smile as he pulled the pin and held it for a few seconds.

"I guess that works well to." He said before watching Charlie toss the explosive under a car and with a loud boom and violent explosion send it up in the air and take the Irish gangsters with it a cloud of black smoke and wave of shrapnel that shredded them to pieces.

"It's gonna be a long night for all of you Irish Pricks." Charlie said with a sick smile as he picked up an old WWII Style Thompson Submachine Gun off one of the fallen men and started to light up what remained of the Irish gangsters in a shower of bullets.

 **New Arcadia (Hours Later)**

The sound of quiet snoring seemed to fill the ears of Mark as he found himself rolling off the couch and allowing Ren to take up the entire side of it before moving to his desk, pulling out a blanket for "Emergencies", and placing it on top of the girl.

It was well passed Midnight, the duo had talked for hours about various tops from life, to music, to comic books. He had to admit he'd never had a full conversation with Ren or really many of the members of BSU outside of New Austin that weren't high up the food chain. She was a really cool person and a great friend that he was glad managed to survive the attacks in Los Santos. She didn't deserve to die in a war that didn't concern her…many of them didn't.

As he stood up though the sound of the door to his office opening quickly caused him to snap his head around and to his shock see a woman with short brown hair and a full sleeve tattoo on her left arm standing in his doorway with a serious look on her face.

"Of all the people to come and see me I wouldn't have suspected you to be one of them Brooke." Mark stated as he looked away from the girl with a serious look of his own that turned back to her.

"Me and you need to talk." She said before turning around and walking out of the office leaving Mark alone with Ren. The former then looked down at the sleeping girl before him before making his way out of the room and onto the dance floor where he noticed the girl sitting at the bar with her back turned to him.

As he moved to take a seat beside her, he quickly noticed that she had poured herself a drink of what looked like Tequila and had already taken a sip of it.

"I thought straight edge meant we strayed away from alcohol?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"You're right, but I also thought straight edge meant we also strayed away from sex before marriage." She replied causing Mark to roll his eyes.

"You have a point there." he retorted before looking away from her. "So are you gonna tell me why you're here?" he asked.

"I want an apology." She stated earning a raised brow from Mark.

"An apology, an apology for what I never did anything to you. Hell you should be apologizing to me for how you slapped me the last time we saw each other." He shot back.

"You still haven't figured it out why I slapped you yet?" she asked earning a nod from Mark who stepped back as Brooke tried to slap him again.

"If you do that one more time I'm gonna slap you and you won't like it." He yelled back with anger in his tone before pushing the girl away from him. "How can you want me to apologize for hurting you when I know I've never done that." He shot back.

"That's just it, you didn't do anything but leave." She yelled out to the confusion of Mark who gave her a raised brow while watching her closely. "You left Sunbelt when you found out about Ryan and Tasha, you left us, you left me without telling me my boyfriend was screwing another girl." She yelled out causing Mark to nod his head.

"I had to find out two weeks later when Lee told me, do you know the same day he slept with Tasha he slept with me a few hours afterwards. Kissing me and telling me he loved me, but it was all a fucking lie." She yelled out with venom in her tone that seemed to echo throughout the club and causing Mark to go silent at her statement.

"After I found out I felt so stupid, because the signs were all there but I chose to ignore them. I loved him so much that I was willing to let him walk all over me…in secret." She started before looking away from Mark with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Then when I found out who he was cheating on me with and everyone else found out…I became a wreck. Everyone was staring at me, whispering rumors and lies behind my back that I was willing to let them have each other as long as I kept face." She finished with anger in her tone as Mark watched her slam her fist into the countertop and yell out in anger.

"I know all Ryan brought you, Lee, Jimmy, and Link into BSU to kill, but he also brought you in to protect and I needed you to protect me…but you weren't there." She yelled out with venom in her tone while Mark looked away from her before moving to grab her right shoulder with his left hand.

"If I would have told you what I saw…would you have even believed me?" he asked causing Brooke to look back at him with tear filled eyes. "As you said, you loved and were devoted to him, what makes you think you would have believed a word I told you?" he asked again causing Brooke to go silent for a few seconds before responding.

"Because I know you'd never hurt me." She stated before moving to rest her head on the shoulder of Mark who merely allowed her to cry into his arm.

As they did this though Lee found himself standing back watching as BSU members from Sunbelt, Los Santos, and New Arcadia openly wept over the body of Laurie. With Davey, Eddy, Robbie, and Buck joining in on the crying while Link and Jimmy moved to stand beside Lee who was taken by surprise as Heather came up and offered him a hug and a shoulder to cry on.

 **Carcer City (Two Days Later)**

The sound of a door closing seemed to bring Alison back to reality as she opened her eyes, looked up, and watched as Kyra entered the room with a serious look on her face.

"You should really consider getting that hotel room." The Afro-British woman let out while Alison merely rubbed her eyes.

"No, it's okay I'm fine here." She lied trying to hide the discomforting pain that was shooting through her back from two days of sleeping on the rather uncomfortable chair besides Ana's bed with the Chinese woman still resting soundlessly beside her with the breathing mask still on.

"You know the reason I haven't called Mark and told him about this yet is because I know he's gonna be doing the same thing you are and I want to avoid that." Kyra stated.

"I kept your wishes by not calling him." Alison responded earning a nod from the IAA Contractor.

"And I thank you for that, but don't do as he would do if he were here Alison. You need to get some food and some actual rest or you're gonna hurt yourself and the last thing he needs to find out is both of you are in the hospital." she stated earning a few seconds of silence from Alison who watched the Marksmen turn to walk out of the room as the nurse came in to check on the downed IAA Agent.

 **New Arcadia**

The day had finally arrived, it was the day the BSU members had been preparing for since they arrived in New Arcadia. It was the day Neto's plane would be arriving within the city, it was the day they were ready for and again a day they all feared. And how did they prepare themselves for the battle they would soon be facing…by sleeping.

As Mark stood at the bar of his club he couldn't help but to look on with an emotionless look as the many bodies of the BSU members lie motionless on the floor. Amongst them Mark could easily spot members of his New Arcadia Faction mixed in with the bodies of the Sunbelt and Los Santos members.

Ren had come through for him, he had asked the girl a few days ago to do him a favor and she came through last night. It was the day before a big battle so Mark decided to bless the BSU members what could have been their last days on earth with a rather large party at his club. Prior to the party Mark had instructed Ren to make a beverage that consisted of Fruit Punch, Pineapple Juice, Mixed Fruit, and Ginger Ale with a bonus…Flunitrazepam also known as Rohypnol or commonly known as Ruffies.

It was a date rape drug that Mark found those who used to be morally wrong, but he himself had to use it for his plans. He promised Ren that he wouldn't be taking any BSU member with him into battle and with them on an eight to twenty-four-hour blackout none of them would object. He had to make sure Lee, Link, and his own had taken the drink to ensure they wouldn't object the most.

"Sorry brothers, but you're not coming along for this ride." He said as he looked down at the bodies of Lee, Link, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Buck, and Robbie as they layed splayed next to Brooke, Heather, Pete, Mira, Thire, and Tup.

He then looked down to Ren who was lying passed out on one of the many couches, the girl didn't willingly drink the juice but forced in her mouth by Mark who passed it through a forced kiss.

After stepping over the bodies of the many BSU members Mark made his way over to a lone table where the BSU members had gathered their guns and conjured up a plan that wasn't going to be used for today. Upon the table he quickly grabbed his CM901 Assault Rifle and pulled back the slide on it before setting it aside grabbing his M1911.

As he went to remove his shirt and put a bulletproof vest the sound of footsteps approaching him quickly caused him to turn his head and notice a familiar African American woman looking at him with a surprised look on her face.

After seeing her Mark mentally cursed, he didn't account for Tasha coming back. After they'd taken care of Laurie she'd left for Sunbelt to see to Ryan at the hospital and spent the previous day with him. She'd come back earlier than he expected, though he didn't really care much.

"What's this?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Me taking responsibility for my war." He responded with a lack of emotion in his tone as he turned away from Tasha who moved to approach him and noticed him readying himself for battle.

"You're doing this alone?" she asked with worry in her tone while Mark remained silent. "This is suicide!" she added.

"Probably!" he responded after putting on his vest and throwing his shirt on over it before strapping his weapons on his person while Tasha continued to watch him.

"You can't do this alone." She ordered.

"I can, I will, and I am!" Mark responded before moving to walk pass Tasha only to be stopped as the girl grabbed a hold of his right arm and forcibly turned him around so that he could look her in the eye.

"You don't just get to walk out on me, not this time…not again." She yelled with tears beginning to form in her eyes as she stared Mark down with venom in her eyes.

That venom went unnoticed by Mark though as he pulled himself away from the woman and started to make his way out the door where an orange and white Hakuchou Drag Motorcycle was located. Upon starting up the vehicle Mark couldn't help but to watch as Tasha came to do the doorway of the club as he rode off down the street without looking back at her.

"I'm on the move!" Mark let out over his headset as Charlie found himself standing next to a bright blue van on the edge of the city.

" _About time, we got eyes on the plane_." Charlie responded with venom in his tone.

"Alright take it down, but try to do so in a way that helps so that it doesn't damage the city." Mark responded.

" _No promises, but we also managed to hack into their intercoms…that way you can give them a few choice words before we bring them down."_ Charlie added while Mark continued to drive.

"Thanks for that!" Mark responded while Charlie moved to knock on the side of the van.

"It's all on you big guy!" Charlie let out as Marco looked through the scope of the high powered Rifle he kept in the back of the truck at the jet that was quickly approaching New Arcadia.

"Time to put an end to Santa Muerte." He called out as he squeezed the trigger of the Rifle and watched as one of the turbines on the side of the plane started to shoot out black smoke and a violent jerk hit the plane terribly.

"I'm coming for you Santa Muerte!" Mark said over a song by the Rolling Stones as he chased after the plane on his bike with Charlie and Marco doing the same as it veered over his head before violently crashing into the swamp.

After a few minutes of riding Mark quickly brought his bike to a screeching halt as he noticed a Caucasian man hobbling out of the swamps in a somewhat wet black suite with a parachute still hanging off his back. Upon noticing the man Mark's eye quickly widened as he realized who exactly this man was before him and the legacy that he carried.

"I didn't expect Santa Muerte to be bringing Baby Yaga with him." Mark let out as Ivan turned to face him and noticed the emotionless look on the face of the youngest Roman as he watched him take his knife and cut the straps for the parachute off his body and let it fall to the ground.

"You…you could have killed more than just me and Neto if that plane had crashed into the fucking city." Ivan yelled out as Mark eyed him closely. "Maybe you're not so much a puppet for the capitalist as I suspected if you're willing to destroy an entire city just to kill an enemy." He added while Mark gave a low scoff.

"My fight isn't with you, but with Santa Muerte so why don't you just step aside before things get ugly." Mark stated while Ivan merely chuckled.

"I just survived a plane crash but I still got enough in me to kill you." The KGB Agent responded as he eyed Mark closely. "And you say your fight isn't with me, but in a way it is. I'm KGB and you are nothing more than a puppet for your country. You may not be military or IAA, but you do their bidding and if their bidding is for you to kill me than I guess that makes us enemies." He stated while Mark nodded his head before watching as Ivan drew his Makavor Pistol and aimed it at Mark who continued to stand still.

"I'm sure you may want to point that Pistol elsewhere…you're gonna need the bullets." Mark retorted as Ivan turned his head and watched as three all-black van pulled up behind him with men from the IAA in full body gear and armed with MP5's jumped from the vehicle and aimed the guns at the Russian man.

He then turned his head and watched as a bright blue van pulled up behind Mark who merely sent a smile his way before letting out, "I have no beef with you Baby Yaga, but these men believe differently!" And with that Ivan's eyes immediately widened as he watched Charlie and Marco step from the van with serious looks on their faces as they eyed him closely.

"Me and you got unfinished business." Said Marco as he lifted up his Machete and pointed it towards Ivan who merely lifted up his Pistol and fired off three shots in the direction of the IAA Contractors before rushing into the forest with the IAA gunmen firing at him as he fled.

"I'll leave him to you." Said Mark as he pulled back the throttle on his bike and sped down the road while Ivan and Charlie followed the IAA Agents after Ivan who scurried as fast as his legs would take him through the lush green filled forest with a struggle.

"Shit!" he yelled out as he stepped on a piece of green moss that instantly gave way under his weight and brought his foot down into the murky swamp water.

"Talk about harsh terrain!" he let out under his breath as a series of bullets went over his head causing him to duck down and blindly fire over his shoulder at the IAA Agents who seemed almost like an endless horde.

While Ivan was trekking through the swamps with the IAA close on his tail Mark on the hand didn't need to hunt for his prey for her found him almost as soon as he approached the downed plane. Stuck high in a tree with his parachute holding him in place Neto hanged unconscious yet fully alive.

Upon seeing the man in such a prone Mark couldn't help but to draw his Rifle and aim it directly at his head, but instead of pulling the trigger he merely lowered his gun and decided to wait. It would be too easy to kill a man like Neto with such ease and no sport.

"I can admit…you're a great warrior and you deserve the defeat of a great warrior." Mark stated with venom in his tone.

 **Hours Later**

The air was silent and everything was still in the KO Club in the 17th Ward as Tasha found herself sitting along at a table with her head down. The effects of the Ruffies wore off the downed BSU members about an hour ago and many of them had come to and seemed to be divided.

There were a number that didn't like being drugged and wanted to fight beside Mark and then there was those that just didn't like being drugged period. Amongst the former was Lee, Jimmy, and the other members of Mark's faction who wanted to stand beside their leader in his battle but instead were left lying here waiting for the return of whoever.

The bubble that Tasha had built around herself though was finally burst though as Julie moved to take a seat across from her with a tired look on her face.

"I like a little weed every now and then but I don't appreciate Mark using a date rape drug on me." She stated causing Tasha to look up at her with an emotionless expression on her face.

"They used to take it off guys who were using it at our parties, I guess he finally found a use for it." Tasha stated while Julie shook her head.

"Still if he wanted to handle this problem on his own he should have said something." She retorted while Tasha nodded her head.

"He knew some of us would be against it so he made them stay here whether they wanted to or not and he did it to everyone else just to make sure they didn't find out." Tasha stated while Julie nodded her head.

"So…what exactly did Ryan say?" Julie asked earning a few seconds of silence from Tasha before she responded.

"To get Mark to agree to the New Arcadia Chapter and an alliance by any means necessary." She replied to the shock of Julie.

"Any means necessary I know he wants to boost the numbers and get better protection, but I didn't think he'd go that far." The Tax Free Female responded before taking a look at Lee and the others. "So by what means are you gonna use to get Mark to agree to it?" she asked.

"He has to come back for me to think of them." Tasha shot back earning a look from Julie.

Before the duo could continue to talk though they were interrupted by a loud shout as both Lee and Jimmy rose to their feet and anger and yelled out, "He's been gone too long we're going after him."

This drew a slight wave of agreeance from many of the BSU members including Pete who each rose to their feet and looked ready to leave. Before they could do so though, the sound of the main door opening seemed to catch everyone off-guard as they each turned their heads and noticed a lone figure standing in place with a man thrown over his shoulder.

"No fucking way." Said a BSU member with spiky blonde hair as he and many others merely stepped back as Mark walked into the club carrying the unconscious body of Neto over his shoulders before tossing him down in middle of the floor in front of Lee, Link, Jimmy, Manfred, Davey, Eddy, Buck, and Robbie who each looked at the Creole with stunned looks on their faces.

"He's got a ruptured appendix, take it out of him…save his life." Mark ordered to the shock of Lee and the others as they watched him slowly walk away towards the bar area with Neto's bloody teal bandanna in his hands. "I said I would make him feel the defeat of a great warrior, and I did…now he's gonna suffer before he dies." He added before everyone watched as he pinned Neto's bandanna with his knife to the right of the all-black bandanna that belonged to Doom, which was to the right of a yellow bandanna with blood stains on it that was worn by Cheetah, and was to the right of a Purple bandanna that was the trademark of Brian.

Mark had finally done it…he'd beaten Neto and he would forever be remembered as just another great warrior whose can be seen on his wall.

"Hail to the King!" Mark let out as he turned to face everyone who merely gave loud cheers and shouts with Lee, Tasha, Pete, and many more running his way and congratulating him.

"Mark we need to talk!" Tasha let out as she approached Mark who was speaking to Link in a low voice.

"Brother…call an ambulance." Was the only words Tasha could make out from the youngest Roman who caught Link and the others by surprise as they watched as a blank expression spread across the face of the Creole before he suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Mark Mark!" man of them yelled out as they stood over and watched as the IAA Contractor went stiff and started to violently convulse with foam beginning to form in his mouth.

Everything then seemed to go dark for Mark as the scarred and frightened faces of fully took over his vision before everything finally went dark.

No sooner had Mark's eyes shut though someone else's miles away from him had shot open wide.

 **Authors Note:** **And fucking finally I'm done with this chapter. I'm really really sorry for the long wait everyone and excuse the typos and missed stuff I didn't have enough time to post this chapter after completing it and I know all of you were tired of waiting.**

 **Before I begin I'm gonna address the elephant in the room, no I didn't show Mark vs. Neto if you want to see that you have to read Onkwehonwe's story Concrete Jungle. He took over the Mark Vs. Neto fight and if you didn't see it I suggest all of you go out and do that. It's by far probably one of the best fight scenes either of us have come up with so far.**

 **With this chapter I wanted to show the aftermath of what happened to Laurie, how they handled it, how it affected them, and exactly how they would respond to it. I figure many of you would be a little sad to see someone so close to Lee go out the way she did, but it will haunt Lee for now and forever since she literally was his first ever love.**

 **Stick around for next chapter as Mark deals with a consequence of his battle with Neto, Alison returns to New Arcadia, Task and the Rifa's move on the Vagos, and a new faction in New Arcadia moves in to control the city.**

 **Thank you all for reading Zilla 2000 out.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: The Wounds of Our Brothers**

 **New Arcadia (Two Weeks Later)**

The song Lazarus by David Bowie seemed to fill the mind of Marcus Roman and his hospital room as he found himself sitting on the couch next to the window going over the events of the last two weeks. He'd had a seizure it would seem from the force of Neto's punches and all the head injuries he had over the years pounding away at his skull, he'd developed a slight concave fracture in the back of his skull. It wasn't serious enough to cause a great deal of brain damage but it was serious enough for him to require surgery.

As he layed down he couldn't help but to remember the cold metal of the surgery tools cutting into his skull while he was sedated. The surgery had left him with a rather prominent ball spot in the back of his skull along with it a long scar that was still healing after having the staples removed.

" _ **Pas Encore Marcus**_ _."_ The voice of his doctor seemed to play like a broken record throughout his mind as he remembered the dark figure standing over him with a clipboard in his hand.

" _He survived the Hurricane, he was on the roof of a house that collapsed."_ The voice of Tasha filled his mind as he continued to lay back and remember not only the voice of the doctor but the fear and sadness within the voice of the woman he once considered an old flame. " _His grandmother passed away just days prior. He was only nine years old."_

" _Take care of him!"_ she added as Mark remembered his days receiving aid from the nurses to help him stand-up, walk, use the bathroom, and numbing the intense pain in his head and body with Codeine he'd had Marrick bring him. He didn't like the idea of using drugs to solve his pain, but he had to swallow his pride along with the purple liquid he'd put in a white cup of Sprunk.

The sound of the door to his room opening caused Mark to quickly lift his head as he noticed a familiar dark figure step into the room in a white doctor's jacket with blue scrubs underneath. The man looked to be of Spanish descent with short black hair, wide black eyes that were somewhat yellowing after years of smoking, and a nonchalant complex.

" **Vous vous sentez mieux**?"

 **("How are you feeling?")** The man replied in French causing Mark to roll his eyes at his response.

" **Avec chaque jour!"**

" **With each day!"** Mark responded while watching the man nod his head. This particular doctor wasn't just of Spanish descent. He was born in Spain of Spanish parents, but emigrated to France where he spent most of his life before settling in America after the birth of his only daughter who Mark had a rocky relationship with.

"I was quite shocked when my daughter called me from New Arcadia screaming that she needed me to come all the way down here to help a friend who needed a surgery." He stated earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Where you shocked to see that it was me Mr. Roaché?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Not so much and it's Doctor Roaché, when you're my patient." He replied while moving to take a seat beside the youngest Roman. "You know when Tasha introduced me to you I was happy, she went out and got her a French speaking boyfriend who I can talk about Football with, and I mean real Football not that shit you Americans have." He replied earning a chuckle from Mark.

"Instead you got me, I wanted a girlfriend who was faithful…guess we both didn't get what we wanted Père." Mark retorted and ending with calling him the French term for father. This man was Tasha's father and was the second most important people he cared about in Sunbelt. He was an old school French man who helped him improve his knowledge of the language and to learn about modern medicine and get into soccer or real Football as he called it.

"I didn't have a problem with who you are and what you did in your free time **fils** as long as you kept it away from my daughter. Her deciding to hook up with Ryan, that's something I hated." He replied while Mark chuckled.

"Tis was her decision, she has to live with it." The Creole shot back.

"Yeah she does!" he stated while looking away from the youngest Roman.

 **Meanwhile**

The song Face to Face by Sevendust seemed to be blaring loudly throughout the speakers in the club in the 17th Ward as Tasha found herself sitting with Julie while the other BSU members found themselves talking and dancing amongst themselves in the club. Once the news that Mark was fine and recovering had came the group was going through a state of constant partying while Lee, Link, Jimmy, and the others have been virtually ghost.

She wondered if the man who'd killed Laurie was still alive or if they had already killed him. She didn't want to think too hard on the matter, lest it would haunt her so she often tried to think of something else whenever the thought wormed its way into her head.

"Where the hell are you guys?" she asked under her breath and far out of the earshot of the others as she looked up in the VIP section and noticed the mysterious man of Afro-Dominican descent sitting on a couch with an ACR Assault Rifle resting on the couch beside him as he wiped down a green handled Machete as though he'd just used it a few moments ago.

She still didn't know much about the man only that he'd returned with Mark and a man of Italian descent after the attack. Since then the Italian man left a few weeks ago but he was still here and she wanted to know why.

"Hey Billy!" Tasha called out earning the attention of a man with short red hair a strong chin and stood about six feet tall with a muscular frame and wearing a black t-shirt that promoted the band Slipknot, blue jean pants, and studded wrist band on his arm.

When it came to bar knuckled brawling and getting their hands dirty in BSU names like Mark, Lee, Blondie, and a few others quickly came to mind but before any of them arrived on the scene the name Billy Kitchen rung bells throughout the Northeast and Midwest. Unlike most of the current BSU members who were around their mid to early twenties Billy was just a year away from making thirty and had been in BSU just years after its foundation in the mid-90s when he was only fourteen.

He'd gotten his hands dirty in fist fists, killed for his brothers, and even did a nickel in prison but he never turned his back on the group and even now during the troubling times they were facing he'd stand beside them all the way.

"Have you talked with that guy at all?" Tasha asked earning a shake of the head from the redheaded man.

"Pete and Tector tried but he won't speak and they think it's best to keep their distance. That guy's got a look in his eye that…doesn't seem right." He stated earning a nod from Tasha.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before." She finished while sending another look to Marco who popped his neck while looking down at the group of punk rock enthusiast.

 **Elsewhere**

While Mark and the others were inside their cool air-conditioned buildings, things were different for the Warriors of BSU as they found themselves standing out in the middle of nowhere in the heat looking down at the Mexican National splayed before them who was being left to bake in the hot sun.

"Is this really the best you got." Neto taunted with venom in his tone as he stared up at Lee, Link, Jimmy, Thire, Tup, Buck, Davey, Eddy, Robbie, Manfred, and Pete who looked down on him with anger on all their faces.

"You've only been out here for a few hours, but don't worry things are gonna get a lot hotter for you and soon you're gonna be wishing that we did put a bullet in your head." Jimmy retorted.

"Feel lucky we're good at following orders or else we'd be pouring honey on you right now and showing you why Louisiana ants are some of the worst in the country." Lee added.

"I'd expect no less from Mark's bitches." Neto shot back causing Lee to step down on the wound where Link had removed his Appendix and causing him to let out a loud grunt of pain.

"You call of Mark's bitches but you've been a bitch your entire life." Lee stated while applying more pressure to the man's wound. "You are a bitch for the Azteca's, you were a bitch for the Madraza's, Onda, the Zapatista's, and that list is just steadily piling on you piece of shit!" Lee yelled out before stomping down in the stomach of Neto before spitting on his exposed chest.

"That's gross dude!" said Eddy just as Lee took a picture on his cellphone of Neto and sent it to a series of numbers.

"So everyone knows who won." The Chinese man let out just Link's cellphone vibrated and his eyes went to the device and immediately went wide with what he saw on the device.

"We gotta go!" he said trying to hide the obvious fear in his voice as Neto eyed him closely as he started to pull Lee and the others away.

"What's going on?" he asked as Link pulled them all to the side to show him his cellphone where they noticed a post on LifeInvader.

"Son of a bitch!" Lee said with anger in his tone.

 **Carcer City**

The smell of grilled beef, mashed potatoes, and peas seemed to be the only thing caught in the air for Alison as she found herself sitting on the couch in the hospital room with a laptop on her lap looking at a news report from New Arcadia that was posted weeks in advance.

"I always hated hospital food." Came a familiar voice that caused Alison to let out a slight chuckle at the response.

"You say that everyday but it doesn't mean you shouldn't eat it." The FIB Agent replied before looking up at the familiar Chinese woman sitting on the bed staring down with one eye at the food that was placed before her.

It had been a few weeks ago, but Ana had finally awoken from her mini coma at the hands of Neto. When she woke up she was quite surprised to see the familiar redheaded woman sitting beside her and even more so surprised to not see a familiar Creole in her place. Still Ana was grateful, her body still somewhat ached and much of her bandages had come off with the exception of a few wrapped around her torso, arms, legs, and the more prominent one around her left eye but she was grateful…to see Alison, to be alive, and to know that Mark had gotten revenge for her.

"Are you still looking at that news report?" Ana asked earning a nod from Alison who let out a small sigh.

"I still can't believe Mark would be so reckless as to shootdown a fucking airplane." She let out before a new voice cut them both off.

"Then stop believing it and listen to me when I say it again." The voice yelled out causing both women to turn their heads and notice a familiar man of Italian descent walking in the room with an angry expression on his face. "Me and Marco shot the plane down, all Marcus did was let Baba Yaga escape so he could go off and fight a little fish." He added with venom in his tone causing Ana to let out a slight chuckle.

"I gave Mark a strict order, never to engage Ivan Azarov whether I am present or not. He may push his boundaries with some of the things I tell him, but do be assured…when I give Mark a direct order he will follow it." Ana stated while Charlie gave a loud scoff.

"You turned him soft, if he'd helped me and Marco instead of going after some Sicario whose days away from an overdose we'd have one last KGB Dinosaur to deal with." He stated with venom in his tone.

"I don't get it, why is this man so dangerous compared to Neto who was able to do all of this to you?" Alison asked earning the attention of Ana who gave a slight chuckle before responding.

"Because that man will make Neto look like a clown despite what he did to me." Ana responded to the surprise of Alison.

 **New Arcadia**

The song Antidote by Travis Scott was blaring loudly over a car stereo as Marrick found himself sitting on the hood of a car outside an apartment complex smoking with four other members of the Roman Boyz while watching as crackheads came and went throughout the complex.

"Man this some good shit!" said Marrick as he looked at an overweight African American man wearing a black t-shirt, hat, and microbraids.

"Man I told you, that's that gas." The overweight man responded before taking his own hit of his weed and passing it to the next man who took a hit just as an all-black truck pulled up in front of them and caught them each by surprise.

"Oh hell no the fuck!" the overweight man said before watching as Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy stepped out of the car and started to approach Marrick and the Roman's.

"Yo Mook calm down." Said Marrick as he looked to the overweight man just as the BSU members stopped in front of them. "I remember you white boys getting a pass to come to the third with Mark, but I don't remember saying you could just pop in anytime you want unannounced." He added.

"We ain't worried about that." Jimmy responded.

"You need to be." Mook retorted earning the attention of Jimmy who gave him an angry look. There weren't many of the Roman Boyz the BSU Members knew by name, but they each knew Mook. He was a hot headed asshole that each one of them would have riddled with bullets without hesitation. It would have been a peaceful ending for someone like him.

"Marrick you gotta call your mom and tell her take that post down on her LifeInvader." Jimmy stated to the confusion of the middle born son of Yolanda Roman.

"Post what post?" he asked before Jimmy showed him his cellphone and revealed a LifeInvader post from his mother.

"I didn't know you followed my moms on LifeInvader." Marrick stated.

"We don't." Jimmy replied.

"Keep it that way." Marrick finished before looking at the post and reading that she was wishing Marcus a speedy recovery.

"Why you showing me this shit, what's so fucking bad about his goddamn post?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"We don't follow your mother on LifeInvader so anybody can see her post. We can, you can, and our enemies can and right now that post says that one of our leaders is hurt right now and that we're weak without him." Jimmy stated earning a slight chuckle from Marrick.

"Man put these white boys in they place Marrick." Mook yelled out.

"Why don't you go stuff your face and shut the fuck up." Davey yelled out earning an angry look from Mook who moved to step towards him only to be stopped by Marrick.

"I think you need to leave now before things happen that I can't control." Marrick stated while eyeing the three BSU members angrily. "You can't just come here disrespecting my homies and making scene in my hood." He stated.

"I think this scene is something you'd rather see than what we have in mind." Jimmy shot back with venom in his tone while Marrick eyed him closely.

"Man fuck these-." Mook started before the loud bang of a gunshot captured everyone's attention and caused them each to turn their heads and listen to the shots in the distance before hearing a few screams in the distance and then seeing a few gangsters running down the streets firing off their pistols before running in the direction of the apartment complex.

"AH!" one of the men screamed out before an all-black Baller slammed against him with enough force to actually make his body explode against the side of the car and coated it in his blood.

"FUCK!" Eddy yelled out as he, Davey, and Jimmy rushed to cover behind their truck as the Baller was followed by an all-blue SUV, a red Peyote, a Granger, and two Emperors with gang members firing out from the windows at the group causing both Marrick and Mook to take cover behind their car while the one of the other gang members was hit six times in the chest by a man armed with a Mini Uzi.

"Shit they got my nigga." Mook yelled out as Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy continued to duck for cover as the armed gunmen barraged their position with bullets.

"Who are we dealing with Manny?" asked Jimmy over his cellphone as he looked up at the sky and noticed a familiar drone hovering over their heads.

" _Guys from New Arcadia I guess, but they're all wearing so many colors it's hard to give an exact pinpoint as to what ward or gang."_ Manfred reported from his position inside of his van as he looked down at his laptop at the men shooting at his brothers.

"Alright I guess we're gonna have to do this the fun way!" Jimmy responded before opening the back door of his truck and pulling out a black duffel bag that contained his M14 Battle Rifle and passing Davey and Eddy their G36C Assault Rifles.

"Let them have it." Jimmy shouted as he, Davey, and Eddy opened fire.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of his bedroom door opening seemed to be what next filled the ears of the youngest Roman as he turned his head with the expectation of seeing Tasha's father only to be taken off-guard by the sight of a familiar Japanese woman walking in with a smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ren asked while Mark gave a slight chuckle.

"I should, but I never was one for staying the bed all day." He replied earning a chuckle from Ren. "I was raised when the sun was out to be outside the house taking it in." he added.

"And what if it's raining like every other day here?" the Los Santos BSU member asked with a smile.

"To take in the sight of the rain." He replied while moving to take a seat on the edge of his bed while Ren took a seat on the couch across from him.

"Being here reminds me a lot of Osaka when I was young." She stated earning the attention of the youngest Roman. "Winter isn't too cold until January like it is now, it's mostly rainy, and humid and I'm guessing your so called Hurricane Season comes around the same time as our Typhoons." She stated earning a nod from Mark.

"August, September, and into October?" he asked earning a nod from the woman.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy it here." She replied causing Mark to look at her with a raised brow.

"You are sticking around permanently?" he asked earning a nod from the woman.

"And so is Thire, Tup, Tector, with a little convincing I think you can get Billy Kitchen in your ranks as well." She stated earning a raised brow from Mark. "You also have about thirty to forty members of the Tax Free and Los Santos BSU willing to call New Arcadia their new home." She stated earning a slight scoff from Mark.

"And why is that, I thought after Los Santos and all the shit in Sunbelt many of you would be tired of fighting." He replied earning a nod from the Japanese woman.

"Some of us are and those are the guys that are now walking away from BSU for good, but some of us know that we can do a lot better if we're here…fighting under you." She stated causing Mark to look away from her for a few seconds before speaking up.

"You know what you faced in Los Santos doesn't hold a candle to what you'll be facing if you stay here though right?" he asked earning a slight scoff from Ren.

"Please what's the worse you got?" she asked.

 **Elsewhere**

"FUCK!" yelled out a man of African American gangster from the 17th Ward found himself at Mark's warehouse being stomped on by five African Americans while another stood by watching with his arms folded who were yelling and screaming at him so much that he couldn't make out what was being said to him.

"You don't fuck with the 4th Ward and you white boys about to learn." The man yelled out with venom in his tone as he delivered a sharp kick to the gangsters stomach.

"Hey you prick's lost." Lee yelled out as he approached the group with Buck, Pete, Thire, Tup, and Robbie walked up to the group who eyed them each angrily.

"You bitches want-?" one of the men asked before he was silenced as Lee pounced on top of him and started to pound into his face until he fell to the ground under the weight of the Chinese man who was launching rapid elbow strikes to the man's nose until his face was a bloody pulp.

"Motherfucker!" another man yelled out as he quickly drew a switchblade and moved to stab the Chinese man only to be grabbed from behind and face a series of punches courtesy of Thire who pushed the man with enough force until he landed back first on top of a stalled car.

And with a flash it didn't take long before the other gang members to step in as Robbie found himself squaring up a against a guy that was almost twice his size, Pete with a guy who was almost just his size, and Tup against a guy who was just a bit taller than him.

Despite the size disadvantage Robbie seemed to find away to get an advantage over his larger opponent who charged at him only to be taken off-guard as Robbie spun out of the way and delivered a sharp kick to the man's groin causing him to fall to one knee and leaving him wide open for a series of punches to the head from the Dominican Punk Rocker.

"Should wear a cup it'd be smarter." Robbie burst out as he continued to throw punches at the man who merely pushed him off like he was a flee and throw a right hook that sent the Dominican man stepping back.

While Robbie was dooking it out with his opponent Lee had quickly finished with the man he'd battered and looked down to notice the man's face was somewhat disfigured. His nose was broken, his lip was bust, he'd knocked out his two front teeth, and his right eye was so swollen that it looked like it had been completely shut.

"Feel lucky I don't feel like wasting a bullet." Lee yelled out as he threw one more right hook at the man who feel to the ground before looking up at the man who was standing back watching it all with a smile and giving him a smile of his own that seemed to unnerve him.

"You gonna just stand there laughing or are you gonna step up?" the Chinese man asked before watching the man reach behind his back and pull out a rather large meat cleaver before pointing it at the Chinese man.

"I was hoping to cut up a Frenchman for the Army today, but I guess Chop Suey is just as good." He yelled out causing Lee to go wide eyed as the man took a swing at him causing Lee to spin out of the way and respond with a punch to the side of the man's head that didn't seem to faze him as he threw an elbow at the Chinese man and forced him into take a few steps back.

While Lee was trying to his to avoid the blade of the gangster, Tup also found himself on the receiving end of a beating as the 4th Ward Gangster threw a hard right hook to the side of his head and caused the Filipino man to take a few steps back before being hit again in cheek and again in the body with enough force that caused him to fall down on one knee with drops of blood leaking from his mouth.

"I guess all them mosh pits don't mean shit for you in a one on one fight." He yelled out only to be hit from behind courtesy of Buck who jumped on his back and started to punch him in the side of the neck.

"Life's one big mosh pit bitch!" he yelled out while continuing to hit the man who tossed him off his back with enough force to knock the wind out of the young man's body only to be taken back down as Tup knocked him back to the ground and started to pound into his head.

"Stay the fuck down!" Thire yelled out as he continued to pound into the face of the man he'd attacked early on only to be knocked over the head by the man who swung wildly and managed to nick the Polynesian with enough force to knock him away.

"You got some more shit to talk motherfucker." The New Arcadia gangster yelled out as he moved to stand over Thire who merely reached out and grabbed a rock and slammed it over the man's head with enough force to finally knock him out.

"Yeah but you ain't." Thire said with a smile as he spit on the man, but before he could celebrate anymore the sound of a loud crash seemed to earn the attention of everyone as they turned their heads and noticed Robbie standing over the man he was fighting whose head had been slammed into the side window of a stalled car with enough force that it actually went through the glass.

"Fucking asshole!" he yelled out as Pete traded blows with the gangster he was fighting before hitting the man with a hard right hook that knocked him off his feet.

"Shit I haven't been in a fight like that in a while." He said with a chuckle before spitting blood from his mouth as he turned his head and watched Lee trade blows with his attacker while trying to avoid his blade.

"BGA and the 4th Ward must be desperate if they're launching another all-out attack against us. I think you know how this is gonna go though." The Chinese man stated with a chuckle.

"That was back when Mark was by your side and now that he's gone we're gonna roll right over you white boys and anything else you got." He stated while Lee chuckled before ducking another swing from the man's blade and throwing a few punches in the man's side causing him to stagger backwards.

When it came down to fighting Lee was like a professional boxer, in boxing there was twelve rounds unlike MMA. That was Lee's style of fighting, to prolong the fight and to let his opponents tire themselves out, spill their guts out along with their knowledge before he finished them off.

"You should feel lucky I'm just gonna cut you too pieces what's happening at your club is gonna be much worse." He said earning a chuckle from Lee.

"You know what buddy-." The Chinese man started before pulling out his switchblade, rushing the man, and stabbing him once in the throat with enough force that his blade actually came out the back of his neck. "You talk too fucking much." Lee finished before pulling his blade out of the man's body and watching as a pool of blood poured out of his wounds.

The Chinese man then turned his attention to Buck and Tup who were still struggling with their much larger opponent. Deciding to just end the battle quickly the Chinese man quickly threw his blade as hard as he could and watched as it embedded itself deep into the back of the attacker who gave a loud scream before being forever silenced as Buck pushed him to the ground and watched as he fell on the knife that was pushed deeper into his body.

"You're welcome!" Lee yelled out as he approached the duo and pulled his blade from the gangsters back before looking to the wounded 17th Ward gangster who approached him and the other BSU members carrying a Mini Uzi.

"Thanks dawg." He said earning a nod from Lee.

"No problem, think you can handle this while we clean this infestation?" Lee asked while the man nodded his head.

"I'll call some homies, take this you're gonna need it." He said while passing Lee the Mini Uzi that the Chinese man quickly snatched up. He wasn't the best shot with automatic weapons, he wasn't a weapons specialist like Mark, or a Marksman like Jimmy, but he was a surgeon with a Shotgun.

He'd just wished he'd brought himself one when he went to see Neto like Jimmy and the others often did. He knew it was dangerous to ride around with guns in the car, but it made things a lot simpler for a man of his line of work.

"We gotta go." Lee said earning the attention of the BSU members who started to follow him to his car. "Those assholes are heading to the club, we gotta cut them off before they get there." He stated while the others nodded their heads.

"No offense but all we got is pistols while these guys outnumber us probably with Assault Rifles for each of them." Retorted Pete. "How are we gonna stop them."

"By any means necessary." The Chinese man shot back before running off.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of weed was the first thing that filled the nose of Felix as he found himself walking into the living room of Ernesto's safehouse as he noticed the Veterano sitting in his reclining chair with a half smoked blunt in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other.

"I never pegged you as the smoker." Said Adahy as he walked in behind Felix with a serious look in his eyes.

"Only when there's a lot on my mind and right now there's a lot on my mind." The Onda member let out before looking at the duo and noticing that they were down one Lakota. "Where's Task?" he asked causing Adahy to shake his head.

"He's got some kinda side business going on in Sunbelt." The Creek shot out to the confusion of Ernesto.

"What kinda business?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Could be money related and it could be a woman, either way we don't have all the facts or details." Adahy responded earning a nod from Ernesto.

"That's what this is about?" asked Felix earning a few seconds of silence from Ernesto before he responded only by tossing the duo his cellphone.

"Looks like we know who won the war." Ernesto retorted while both Felix and Adahy went wide eyed at the picture before them of Lee and Jimmy standing over the tied up body of Neto who looked like he was baking in the sun.

"That son of a bitch!" Adahy yelled out before looking up at Ernesto.

"We have to go help him." Felix added.

"He's probably dead by now and in a box being shipped back to Los Santos as a warning to the others." Ernesto replied while Adahy gave a violent growl.

"I'm gonna kill those fuckers." Yelled out Adahy.

"If you're gonna do it, you're gonna have to do it on your own." Said Ernesto earning mixed looks from the duo. "The Azteca's, have a truce with Mark and BSU and for the sake of not losing any more my Soldados I can't spare anyone to helping you kill him." He stated to their shock.

"You can't be serious." Yelled out Felix.

"I am Felix, our war with Mark had us bury more than half of our Varrio. We get more Vatos from New Austin, San Andreas, Arizona, and New Mexico and guess what...they end up dead as well." Ernesto yelled out with venom in his tone. "For the sake of survival, I think we need to take a step back and stick with the peace." He added to both men's anger.

"Come on Ernesto, we need to make this right. If Neto is dead than we can't let his death go unanswered." Felix stated with venom in his tone.

"If Neto is dead than his death is the result of him killing your former friends Miller and Viktor…Sangre por Sangre." Ernesto stated while laying back and allowing the two men to look at each other before walking out of the house in anger.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of laughter seemed to the be the first thing to enter the ears of Link as he walked into the room of the youngest Roman and noticed him sitting down and having a laugh with Ren.

"Brother what brings you here?" asked Mark as Link looked back at the Japanese woman who merely smiled at him.

"Someone's gotta check on you regularly." He replied while moving to take a seat across from Mark alongside Ren.

"So how's our dried out friend?" Mark asked while Link shook his head.

"Drying out, he's fighting it but he won't be long of this world." Link replied before pulling out his cellphone and sending a text message. "You sure this is the best choice of torture, I mean you've done worse to people." Link retorted.

"I've done worse, but I don't want him to feel worse. I want him to reject life." Mark finished just as Ren's phone vibrated causing her to look down and notice that she had a rather surprising text message from Link that read, " _Act natural like this text is from someone else, there's a war going on outside and we're in the middle of it. Lee and Jimmy are handling it, but Mark needs to remain here clueless about what's going on. Nod your head if you understand."_

Upon finishing her text she immediately sent a nod to Link who nodded back while Mark sent a look at the television and noticed that it was tuned to another World War II documentary.

"Hey is it just me, but does it seem like the entire plan for the Americans on D-Day was just to send wave after wave of men at the beaches and hope the Germans would either run out of ammo or guns would ham up from the constant firing?" Mark asked earning a slight nod from Link.

"Pretty much, they followed the same strategy in The Pacific against the Japanese as well." Ren stated earning a nod from Mark.

"Do you like talking about that?" Mark asked.

"Do you like talking about slavery?" she asked with sarcasm in her tone.

"That answer may surprise you." Mark retorted while Ren merely chuckled.

"Yeah it bothers me!" she replied while Mark gave a chuckle of his own.

"Well if you must know I'm a history buff so things like slavery, the murders, and such don't really bother me. I mean it does bother me, but it's not like something I can't have a debate over." He replied while Ren gave him a raised brow.

"Well than I don't know much history on this place, but I figure you don't know much history on Japan outside of the wars. How about a game of show and tell." She replied while Mark chuckled.

"Alright let's start with the Atlantic Slave Trade." Mark let out while Ren sent a look to Link who merely smiled at her.

 **Elsewhere**

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" yelled Marrick as ducked down from a series of bullets flying over his head along with Mook who both looked over and noticed Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy trading shots with their attackers and even taking a few out in the process.

"Motherfuckers shot me." Yelled one man with a black ski mask covering his face as he layed on the ground with blood leaking from the two bullet wounds in his stomach.

"Looks like someone's spilling their guts out to you brother." Davey yelled out as Jimmy fired another shot that struck one man in the side of the neck and sent him falling on the hood of the Baller pouring his blood on the windshield.

"Just the way I like it!" Jimmy shot back as he fired another shot that hit the side of a man's car and sent him ducking down as the glass exploded and sliced into his right arm.

"You know you assholes can help us out at any fucking time really." Eddy screamed out as he looked to Marrick and Mook who were both taking cover behind a car.

"I'm out here naked white boy." Marrick yelled out.

"Really you're the older brother of Marcus Roman, the Concrete Soldier, the Black Gunslinger, the fucking Human Arsenal and you're ducking down over there telling us you don't have any kind of gun at all? Davey yelled out as he ducked for cover against another wave of bullets that slammed into the side of Jimmy's truck and blew out his back window.

"THAT's MY TRUCK MOTHERFUCKER!" Jimmy yelled out as he fired four more shots that hit one man in the right eye and blew out the back of his head. The redheaded man than ducked back down and started to reload his rifle while looking at Mook and Marrick.

"Shit!" he said before barrel rolling to cover behind the car and avoiding the several bullets that hit the ground in his place.

"Shit who invited your ass?" asked Mook.

"At least I can fit behind the car fat ass." Jimmy yelled out before looking back to Marrick. "You mean there aren't any guys at this place?"

"There a few in that apartment, but one of the homies got hit and ain't come back out." he yelled out.

"Then get in there while we cover you." Jimmy shot back while firing off a barrage of rounds in the direction of their attackers while Marrick and Mook took their chances and ran for the apartment with a few of the shooters noticing them and moving to take aim at them.

"I got-!" started one man before he was hit twice in the mouth courtesy of Davey who blew out the man's front teeth and sent them flying across the hood of a car.

"Your fight is with us, remember that you pricks." The BSU member yelled out before ducking to reload while a gangster with an AK-47 sent a barrage of rounds their way and managed to strike Davey once in the arm going completely through and leaving him screaming as loud as he could.

"Motherfuckers." Eddy yelled out as he fired another barrage of rounds on his own and managed to hit the man with the AK before yelling for Jimmy who took in the sight of the shot Davey and gave a low growl.

"Damnit!" said Jimmy just as the sound of gunshots came from over his head and caused him to look back and notice Marrick running out of the apartment armed with a AK-47 with a drum magazine in his hands that he quickly started to unload on all the gangsters killing four, injuring seven, and pushing the remaining behind their cars in cover to avoid the bullets.

"Ain't no hiding." Said Jimmy as he stuck his hands through the broken window of the car he was using for cover and pulling the stick shift into neutral before pushing the car in the direction of their attackers.

"Hey that's my car asshole." Yelled out Mook as he stood beside Marrick armed with a Glock 19 watching Jimmy as he opened the gas tank of the car and yelled out, "Buy a new one."

With those words Jimmy quickly pushed the car in the direction of their attackers catching them by surprise and causing them to unload on the vehicle thinking that the group was trying to make an escape. Instead of killing them though they merely created a tool for their own destruction as fire started to erupt from the hood of the car before it went up in a violent explosion that took three of the other cars and the gang members around them with it.

"You motherfucker!" yelled out Mook.

"Alright push forward." Jimmy yelled out as both Davey and Eddy came vaulting over the hood of Jimmy's truck and opened fire on the remaining gangsters who were left incapacitated by the force of the explosion and left vulnerable to the onslaught of the BSU and Roman Boyz.

"Fuck you!" yelled out one man as he went to raise his Rifle at Marrick who merely shot him in the head before moving on to the next.

"Some are trying to run?" said Eddy as he looked up and noticed four men were trying to run down the street but before they could get far Marrick merely unloaded his AK on them and watched as they all hit the ground with bullets in their bodies.

"Stupid motherfuckers." Said Marrick as he looked to Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy and watched as the trio made their way to his truck.

"Where the fuck are you going?" asked Marrick.

"Back to our club, I have a feeling these assholes are coming for us as well." Said Jimmy.

"You riding on these motherfuckers I'm riding." Marrick yelled out as he climbed into the back of Jimmy's truck before looking to Mook.

"Man you can have fun with these white boys on your own dawg I'm gonna hold it down here." The Roman Boyz Soldier yelled out.

"Good I don't think my truck can handle the suspension." Jimmy yelled before driving off leaving Mook in anger.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of a gun cocking came like a breaking glass to the BSU members inside of the club as they each lifted their heads and noticed Marco standing in the VIP section with his ACR Assault Rifle in his hands and his Machete strapped to his back as he started to make his way down the stairs.

"It would seem this place is about to get hit so I suggest you all either take cover or take up a gun and help me." The Afro Dominican man stated before looking to the BSU Members who gave him mixed looks. "Forgot none of you are actual killers, pathetic." He added before walking out the door and leaving the BSU members more confused than they already were before the sound of gunshots in the distance caught all their attention.

 **Elsewhere**

"There they go, we're cutting them off." Yelled Lee as he and the other BSU members noticed a convoy of about six vehicles heading in the direction of their nightclub. They were still a block away from the actual building but they didn't want to bring the fight down upon them.

"Hang on!" Lee yelled out as he pulled his Dominator in the middle of the street with a screeching halt causing the convoy of gangsters to stop in their tracks before watching as the BSU members piled out of the car with Lee lifting up the Mini Uzi and firing a barrage of rounds in the windshield of the first car killing the driver and the passenger who were both hit multiple times in the face, neck, and chest until their bodies were almost unrecognizable.

"Get these motherfuckers." Yelled a 4th Ward gangster as he climbed out of his vehicle along with their others who sent a barrage of rounds in the direction of Lee and the others forcing them into cover behind the Dominator while blindly firing from cover.

"I think we got their attention." Said Buck as Robbie took a moment and fired off three shots in the direction of the gangsters while Lee looked around and noticed the somewhat empty Mediterranean restaurant to their right.

"Into the restaurant." He ordered before laying down covering fire and striking one gunman in the chest while the others made their way into the restaurant that was soon the next target for the gangster's attack as they shot out the windows, blew open the door, and painted the walls in bullets while the BSU members used tables for cover.

"Son of a bitch!" said Lee as he blindly fired his Mini-Uzi and managed to hit one man four times in the chest and blow what was left of his lungs out the back of his body.

"Damn and I thought smoking was bad for your lungs." Said Buck as he fired off two shots from his Pistol that hit one man in the knee only to duck back down as the same man returned fire.

"We're gonna run out of ammo at this rate." Yelled Thire as both he and Tup continued to shoot while Pete kept his head down.

"You're right!" said Lee as he slipped in the last magazine of the Mini Uzi before looking to Buck, Thire, Robbie, Tup, and Pete. "Alright new plan, Pete take Buck and go a block over to the club and get us some ammo and better weapons. We'll hold them off and keep them from crossing to the next street over." he stated.

"We can't just leave you all here?" Buck yelled out.

"You got no choice, these assholes can't reach the club and we won't allow it." Said Lee as he looked to Robbie, Thire, and Tup who each nodded their heads at him.

"Alright, but this restaurant won't hold them back forever. If it looks like they're breaching fall back to the club Lee and that's an order." Pete retorted.

"I don't take orders from you." The Chinese man shot back.

"I'm not giving it from BSU, I'm giving it as a friend whose tired of burying his own." He corrected.

"We'll try to keep it that way." Replied Lee as a man armed with an AK charged the building only to be hit in the face courtesy of Thire with a well-placed shot through his right cheek.

"Let's go!" said Pete as he ran out the back of the store with Buck who couldn't help but to look back at Lee who ducked down to avoid salvo of bullets.

 **9** **th** **Ward**

While Lee and the other BSU members were battling it out in the 17th Ward, the Kingpin of New Arcadia Joe found himself sitting on the far end of a table with Cake standing beside him. As the duo sat they took in the sight of Muujai talking with Fatman and Mookie.

Despite being known by many as the Kingpin of New Arcadia, Joe was quickly becoming the puppet to Muujai and the BGA. He was starting to lose face on the street and more people seemed to be going to the self-described cannibal instead of him. Even the war efforts against BSU and the Roman Boyz seemed to all be swinging in the favor of Muujai and his new favorite army in the 4th Ward.

"Marrick escaped his onslaught." Said Fatman earning a wide eye from Muujai.

"And how did he accomplish this?" the Somali man asked with venom in his tone.

"He got help, three of Mark's white boys were there and the rest of them bitches stopped a couple of our guys when they was heading to his club. They bucking on them now, but they ducked off in a store." Stated Mookie earning a nod from Muujai.

"Redirect all your homies to the club, forget Maurice and his worthless other sons. Mark is down and we have a chance to wipe his entire crew off the board now while he's down. We can't waste it, so send everyone to that club, burn it down and kill everyone inside." Muujai ordered earning a nod from Fatman before he walked out of the room with Mookie in tow and leaving the BGA members alone with Cake.

"All that heat you putting on Mark's crew, you know that's gonna bring a lot of heat on us." Joe stated earning a slight chuckle from Muujai.

"It will bring a lot on New Arcadia mostly the 3rd, 4th, and 17th Ward. It's good if the government wants to go after them because of all the killings, and today it would just make them strengthen their efforts against them. It's a good thing, that we distance ourselves from it and make it look like just another feud between gangs in the wards." Muujai stated before looking to Cake.

"I hope neither of you have a problem with this." He stated earning slight nods from the duo.

"Nah we good." Said Cake with little emotion in his tone as he watched Muujai walk out of the room with a smug smile on his face.

 **Meanwhile**

The sound of the club doors opening was thunderous and caused a series of shutters from the BSU members who turned their heads and noticed Buck and Pete standing in the doorway.

"Goddamn you almost gave me a heart attack." Yelled out Julie with anger in her voice.

"We don't have time for this move." Said Buck as he ran off while Pete moved to the other BSU members.

"What's the hell is going on out there?" asked Tasha with concern in her voice. "It sounds like a goddamn war is going on out there." She added.

"The assholes out here have found out Mark's hurt and are moving on Lee and his family. Jimmy's fighting them off with his brothers, but Lee, Robbie, Thire, and Tup are a block over trying to keep douchebags from coming this way and lighting us all up." Pete stated before a loud clattering sound caught the attention of everyone as they watched Buck open up a duffel bag and throw in a series of gun while Pete walked over and picked up an AK-74 Assault Rifle. "And I'm gonna help them." He finished.

"If you're gonna help us you're gonna need a gun you can handle for a beginner that you can handle." Said Buck as he passed Pete an AR-15.

"And this is any better?" the Sunbelt VP asked with a raised brow.

"If a mass shooter can use it so can you." Buck replied while loading a fresh magazine into his P90 Submachine gun as Pete rolled his eyes at him.

"Pete you don't have to do this, let them handle it." Tasha stated while looking to Buck who loaded more weapons into the duffel bag.

"I can't do that, Mark, Lee, Jimmy…all of them have solved all of our problems and are probably the only reason so many of us are alive right now and right now they need help and I'm not gonna turn away from them." Said Pete as he looked to Buck who merely nodded his head at him before heading for the door with the duffel bag over his shoulder.

 **Meanwhile**

"Shit, I'm out!" yelled out Robbie as he looked down at the spent shells near his feet in anger.

"Yeah me to." Added Thire as he looked down at his pistol in anger along with Tup while Lee fired off his last five bullets from his M9A1 before ducking back down to avoid another salvo of shots.

"Goddamn it, I was hoping they'd run out of ammo before we did." Said Lee as he lowered his head from another passing bullet before the sound of silence filled their heads.

"Shit their about storm us, out the back." The Chinese man yelled as the group of BSU members started to run for the door just as a Molotov Cocktail was thrown through the window and quickly ignited the restaurant and sent the BSU members running out the back gasping for air.

"We gotta get to the club." Said Thire as he and the others made their way down the street before running into Buck and Pete midway.

"Glad to see you're in one piece." said Buck with a smile.

"Not gonna die to these dickless assholes." Lee replied while Buck handed him his Tactical Mossberg 500, then Tup and Thire their MP5 Submachine Guns, and Robbie two Mac-11 just as a familiar truck came speeding down the street with a white van behind it and pulling to a halt in front of the club.

"Damn you drive bad son." Yelled out Marrick as he jumped from the tail bed of the truck while Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy jumped from the front and Manfred stepped from the white van.

"You guys made it." Said Lee earning a nod from Jimmy.

"Yeah and just in time all these assholes are being rerouted to this location. We stopped a couple of guys on the way here, but we don't think we made a dent in their numbers." The redhead stated just as a shot went off and caused them all to take cover before looking up and noticing Marco standing on the rooftop of the club with a Barrett .50 caliber Sniper Rifle in his hands.

"Hey that's Mark's!" yelled Buck.

"He won't be needing it and you guys need to set up a defensive around the club if you want to keep it intact. These assholes are gonna come from every direction." Marco stated earning nods from the BSU members.

"Ya'll white boys need to come up with some shit fast." Said Marrick as he looked down the street.

"Me, Thire, Tup, and Robbie will cover the back, Jimmy and the rest of you cover the front." Lee ordered earning nods from the group just as three all-black Ballers came speeding down the street.

"Fights here!" yelled Jimmy as he lifted up his Rifle and fired off a series of shots.

 **Metra, Lincoln Parish**

The sound of the door being slammed open caught Ernesto by surprise as he lifted his head and noticed Felix and Adahy made their way inside. "Didn't your familia teach you how to knock?" The Onda member asked with venom in his tone.

"Word on the street is the 4th Ward and the BGA are moving on BSU and the Roman Boyz while he's down." Stated Adahy.

"Sounds like their problem." Ernesto responded. "Our truce with Mark doesn't say I have to send Soldados to help them whenever they're having problems." He added.

"Exactly, they're screwed either way if we help them or not." Stated Adahy.

"Mark is down, so that means Lee's in charge. Lee isn't as good a leader or tactician as Mark, they're gonna lose a lot of people today. Enough that we should be more comfortable taking on Mark and the remnants of his crew." Said Felix causing Ernesto to look up at him with a mixed expression before speaking.

"I guess we'll see by the end of this day won't we." The Onda member shot back with little hesitation in his voice.

 **Meanwhile**

"Here they come!" yelled out Buck as he stood his ground with Jimmy and the others in front of the nightclub in a defensive position just as three all black SUV's came speeding down the road in their direction.

Before the vehicles could get far though, Marco was the first to strike and managed to snipe the driver in the lead vehicle in the center of the head and leaving him crashing his vehicle into a light post to the shock of everyone in the other vehicles before the sound of automatic gunfire filled their ears as the BSU members opened fire on their vehicles and sent them rushing out with one man being stopped in his tracks as his seatbelt became the instrument of his death, pinning him down to be hit by a hail of gunfire in the leg, shoulder, and side courtesy of Marrick Roman who shot almost like a madman at his biggest rival in the ward.

"Come on Motherfuckers you want to try and kill me, well I'm fucking right here." The middle-born son of Yolanda Roman yelled out with venom in his tone as he fired off another barrage of rounds sending a few men ducking for cover to avoid his shots and blindly firing over their vehicles.

"Hiding means nothing!" Marco let out with little emotion in his tone as he fired a single round from high powered Rifle and managed to strike one man in the shoulder and watching in glee as the powerful bullet went through the man's torso and struck another man who was standing behind him in the leg and leaving them both on the ground screaming out in anger and venom.

The Dominican Trinity gang member then turned his Rifle on another 4th Ward gangster who was starting to push forward with a Glock 19 in his hands. Than with another squeeze of his trigger, he swept the man off his feet deciding it would be more amusing to hit the man in the kneecap instead of any vital area on his body.

To his delight he was met with a howl of pain and sorrow from the man as he looked down and noticed that his knee was almost nonexistent on his body. The bullet had torn completely through his flesh and literally made his bones implode from the force of the shot.

"Now just lie there and bleed out." He stated with venom in his tone while Jimmy reloaded his M14 and fired off three selective shots that hit one man in the stomach and sent him falling on the side of his car clutching his body abdomen while another man was hit once in the mouth.

"Give them everything you got." The redheaded BSU member ordered as he looked to Davey and Eddy and watched them fire off another salvo of rounds shoot down three men with shots to their chest and sending them crashing to the ground before ducking for cover behind Jimmy's truck as another barrage of rounds came their way.

"Seems like they're giving us everything they got as well." Said Buck.

"Don't worry, we don't have Mark but we do have a Roman with us if it's any constellation." Said Davey as the group watched Marrick cut down a man wearing a New Arcadia Sinners cap and sending it flying off the top of that man's head.

"I claim that dead bitches hat." Marrick yelled out.

"Anybody ever tell you not to take a dead man's hat?" asked Jimmy.

"His hat, his shoes, he took my bullets I'm taking his shit!" Marrick barked out before he shot another man in the leg and sent him sprawled out screaming.

As Marrick and the BSU members fought in the front, Lee and the rest found themselves defending the back as another wave of 4th Ward attackers tried to fight to the back door.

"Alright now this is more like it." Yelled out Lee as he racked his Mossberg and fired off a single buckshot that managed to hit one man in the side of the face and another in the shoulder. "You fucked up by coming here." The Chinese man added as he continued to fire off more burst of shells and managed to kill five men before needing to stop and reload.

"Keep me covered!" he ordered out as Thire and Tup opened fire on their attackers with their MP5's spraying up an all-black Peyote with rounds to the hood and windshield that actually sent chunks of glass into the bodies of the men around it is leaving them open to an attack from Robbie who cut down three men with a single clip from just one of his Mac-10's.

"That we can do!" the Dominican man stated before firing off another barrage from his Machine Pistol and hitting on man six times in the back as he tried to flee.

"There is no fucking escape for any of you." Lee barked out as he finished reloading and hit one man with a well-placed shot to his face that tore the entire left side off and left his eyeball dangling out of place.

"Holy shit I think I'm gonna be sick!" said Pete with disgust in his voice as Lee looked over and noticed the man squatting behind a dumpster for cover and not firing any shot from his Rifle.

"Come on Pete…stand up and fight." Yelled out Lee earning the attention of Pete who tried his best to listen through the sound of automatic gunfire going off all around him. "Get on your feet and fight in the trenches like the rest of us." He added and his words seemed to be encouraging to the Sunbelt Vice President as he started to stand on his feet.

"That's right Pete, you can do it." The Chinese man added and then watched as Pete started to lift up the Assault Rifle he was given and aim it in the direction of their attackers. "Fire your weapon Pete, hit these goddamn sons of bitches Pete…LET IT OUT!" Lee finished than to his surprise Pete actually squeezed the trigger not once, not twice, but three times in the direction of their attackers. He didn't hit anyone or even come close to it because he wasn't expecting the recoil.

After readjusting himself though he soon started to shoot in rhythm with the other BSU members until reality started to hit him. "Keep firing let um have it, don't slack it off, pour it on them Pete." Lee continued barking orders like a WWII Captain to his soldiers and watching as the 4th Ward gangsters reaped the punishment of his soldiers.

"Kill all these motherfuckers right now!" Lee yelled out with venom in his tone.

 **Sunbelt City, New Austin**

The sun was starting to set on this day on Sunbelt's Southwest side and when the sun was away, the demons came out to play. It was these demons that filled the eyes of Task as he found himself driving through the streets and taking in the sight of prostitutes whistling at passing cars, dealers on corners, and a few Pee Wee gangsters on bikes roaming the streets.

Both Mark and Felix warned Task about what the Southwest of Sunbelt was like in a few words. "A large area with a bunch of gangs laying claim to it." As the Lakota rode through the streets he understood why they each said this. It seemed almost like with every corner he turned he saw gangs of a different color and different tagging's proclaiming the South West as their territory, but all showing disrespect to each other in their own way.

It was these intense rivalries that made the South West dangerous and the people living here under a constant fear that they may one day come home and catch a bullet or find out that their loved ones caught it.

It was no way to live, but right now Task wasn't putting much thought into their problems. He was focused on the job at hand and the job at hand was destroying a stash house of guns by any means necessary.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of laughing continued to fill the ears of Mark as he found himself still sitting down talking with Link and Ren, the former of whom seemed to be acting somewhat differently since he came to see him. The youngest Roman couldn't put his finger on it, but he would finger out what was bothering him.

Before he could think more on the matter though the sound of his cellphone ringing seemed to caught his attention. So as swiftly as he could he snatched up and answered thinking that it was either Lee asking him for something or Patrick calling to taunt and gloat as usual.

"Hello!" he answered before only being met with a familiar voice on the other end that caught him by surprise. This didn't go unnoticed either as Link and Ren turned to face the Creole who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Ali!" he let out earning a raised brow from Ren while Link merely touched her shoulder and directed his head to the door. Taking his hint Ren immediately followed him out of the room and left Mark alone with one of the three women in his life.

"How are you?" he asked earning a slight chuckle from the woman on the other end of the phone.

" _I should be asking you that, I'm not the one who had brain surgery."_ She responded while Mark merely chuckled. " _How is your head anyway?"_ she asked.

"Doing better, my doctor says I can go home in a few days." He replied.

" _Really that makes me feel better."_ Alison stated while Mark merely chuckled.

"We got Neto and in a few days…he'll only be a memory and that chapter of our lives will be forever closed." He retorted.

" _But what about the other chapters in your life Marcus. The gang wars in New Arcadia, the BGA, your families business…when will all of those chapters close?"_ she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

"Soon-!" he finished while keeping his head low.

" _How's the club?"_ she asked.

"It's doing good, we had to push opening night back but nobody has shot it up yet." He replied.

" _That's good!"_ she responded as she and Mark continued their conversation while Link stood outside the room trying to reach Lee on his phone.

 **Elsewhere**

"Damnit not now Link!" the Chinese man responded as he sent his phone to voice message before firing a single shot that struck one man in the chest and sent him flying backwards on the hood of a car.

"Alright we've cleared um out." Lee yelled just as the sound of more screeching tires coming from the front of the club caught all their attentions.

"You had to jinx it." Said Tup as Lee and the others started to run back to the front of the club where they noticed Jimmy, Davey, Eddy, Buck, and Marrick ducking for cover behind what remained of Jimmy's truck as more 4th Ward and BGA gunmen opened fire on their location.

"Shit is it gonna end anytime soon?" Lee asked as Thire and Tup turned their guns on the arrivals killing two men with shots to the chest and stomach only to roll to cover as more men sent a barrage of rounds their way.

"Talk about constant bullshit we're gonna run out of ammo at this rate." Said Eddy as Davey forced his head down to avoid a series of shots coming for his head.

"We're gonna need something big to drop on these assholes." Said Jimmy as Lee nodded his head.

"GRENADE!" Buck yelled out.

As the group outside the walls continued to fight hard outside many of the BSU members inside found themselves cowering in fear underneath tables and behind the bars in order to avoid the shots. Lucky for them Mark had made sure to buy reinforced walls just for events like this. So no shots were coming through the walls or windows but there were still bullet holes on the outside of the building.

"Screw this I'm going out to help." Said Tector as both he and Billy rose to their feet and started to make their way over to the table of guns.

"If you guys go out there you'll die." Said Mira.

"She's right let Lee and the rest of them handle it." Retorted Tasha.

"It's easy to say let them handle it because they've handled things like this before, but Pete's right. We're tired of sitting on the sidelines and not doing anything while Mark, Lee, and Jimmy solve all our problems. It's time we stand on our own two feet and solve our own goddamn problems for once, because if they die protecting us and we did nothing about it…that'll really make me wonder why they call us Brothers Stand United when we didn't stand united." Billy stated earning mixed looks from the others.

"So if you want to take a stand and help than-." Billy started before a loud explosion caught them all by surprise and sent them all falling to the ground to take cover and letting out screams in fear at the deafening blast.

 **Carcer City**

" _So how is she?"_ Mark asked as Alison turned from her seated position on the couch and looked to Ana who was sitting on the bed looking at Alison's laptop.

"She's doing much better." The FIB Agent responded earning the attention of Ana who looked to her closely.

" _Will she speak with me?"_ he asked causing Alison to look again at Ana who merely shook her head in a no response.

"She's sleeping right now." She responded.

" _I understand let her rest."_ Mark retorted before he and Alison shared their goodbyes with the woman soon turning her had to face Ana.

"Is he doing any better?" the IAA Agent asked earning a nod from Alison.

"So he claims, why won't you talk with him?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Ana before she finally responded.

"Because I have an image to keep." She let out to the confusion of Alison who looked back at her with one raised eyebrow. "I had a tube down my throat for a few weeks so my voice hasn't fully returned and I sound weak." She responded.

"What does that have to-." Ali started before being cut off by Ana who caught her by surprise with her next comment.

"Being in the IAA is about image, over the years I've created myself this Femme Fatale image to those around me. When Mark, Lee, Link, and the rest of them look at me they see this unbreakable unstoppable warrior in a red dress. If they see me now…weak, hurt, and broken it won't just damage my image to them but it may damage them emotionally to see their anchor of strength so hurt." She stated earning a slight nod from Alison.

"I see your point, but are you really gonna stay here for months to heal just so they won't see you weak?" she asked with a raised brow. "I think they can handle seeing you hurt because I know they'll take time out of all their days just to help you and seeing you like this…it just may get them away from their life problems." She stated earning silence from Ana.

"Visiting hours are almost over, and I'm gonna be buying a plane ticket back to New Arcadia in a few days. After you're medically clear to fly, if you want to come back let me know but if you want to stay… I can't just stay here with you anymore." Alison finished before giving Ana a goodnight than making her way out of the door while the IAA Agent sat in silence.

 **New Arcadia**

A cloud of white smoke seemed to blanket the battlefield that was created outside of the club as Lee found himself slowly starting to come back to reality and notice Davey, Eddy, and Buck each lying on the ground with blood leaking from their arms and legs where the Shrapnel from the Grenade had hit them.

Luckily for them Jimmy had managed to shoot the guy ready to throw it in the arm just as he let the explosive go. Still, he managed to let it go and in dumb luck a gangster kicked it in their direction but before it could even get two feet off the toe of his shoe the Grenade went off with an explosion that knocked both sides back and left them all feeling the effects of its explosion.

As Lee started to stand to his feet though he quickly noticed that he was the only one standing up on his own side while a few other 4th Ward members who were standing behind those that got shredded by the Grenade started to woozily stand on their own.

"To hell with-!" Lee started before watching in shock as one man fell to the ground with four bullet wounds in his chest that came from almost out of nowhere.

"What the-!" he started before turning his head and noticing Tector standing behind him with a group of about twelve other BSU members each armed with a different type of gun that was pointed in the direction of their aggressors.

"Brothers Stand United!" he yelled before squeezing the trigger of his Rifle along with the other BSU members who showered the attackers with bullets and riddling five of them with bullets while causing Lee to duck back down as a series of bullets went over his head.

"Goddamn it, same side." The Chinese man yelled out before a rock was thrown at him and caused him to lift his head and notice Marco standing on the roof of the club staring at him.

"Lee get up here now!" the Dominican man yelled out causing the Chinese man to roll his eyes as he watched Marco kick the ladder on the edge of the club so that it hit the ground beside Lee.

"Oh that's so much better." Lee muttered under his breath before walking over to the ladder and beginning to climb it.

Upon reaching the top he was greeted by Marco who walked him over to the edge of the building where he noticed Mark's CM901 Assault Rifle with the M203 Grenade Launcher attachment resting on the edge of the building with a bag full of . "You guys rely so much on Mark that he has the best weapons. You better learn to use his weapons for when he is not around." He stated before picking up and tossing Lee the Rifle.

"I'm not really good with Rifles." Lee replied.

"You better learn to use the Rifle and the Grenade Launcher quick and cover your guys because you got more of these guys coming in and this will even the fight." Marco stated while Lee looked over the weapon before the sound of screeching tires caused him to turn his head and notice three SUV's speeding towards the club.

"They just keep coming." stated Thire venom in his tone as he started to come back to reality with the other downed fighters.

"Just when I thought this was gonna get easy." Lee yelled out with venom in his tone as he lifted up Mark's Rifle and aimed at one of the three cars as it pulled to a stop just behind a few others.

"Got ya!" he yelled out before firing a single Grenade that soared past the BSU members on the ground and caught them by surprise as they watched the explosive slam into the hood of the first vehicle and go in a violent explosion that took out the other two vehicles and another two vehicles that were stalled from a previous attack. Along with the vehicles a total of fourteen gangsters were caught in the blast and were sent flying in pieces while another twelve were left choking from the fire that was produced from the blast.

It wasn't just powerful enough to wreck the vehicles of the 4th Ward, it was also strong enough to shatter the windows of several building, including the reinforced windows of their nightclub and blow the doors off another three. The BSU members on the ground were also knocked to their feet by the force of the explosion and were now all on the ground coughing, choking, and wheezing from the cloud of smoke produced by the Grenade.

"Holy shit!" said Lee as he looked at the weapon with wide eyes.

"Goddamn what the fuck was that?" asked Jimmy with fear and shock in his eyes as he rubbed his sore ears but also struggled to breath.

"Son of a bitch, where the fuck did Mark get a XM1060 Grenade?" asked Marco as he looked at the weapon while Lee looked at it also with wide eyed.

"What kinda Grenades are these?" Lee asked.

"XM1060, they're thermobaric!" replied Marco earning a raised brow from Lee. "It set's the air on fire, those things are in the process of being outlawed by most countries. How the fuck did Mark get his hand on one?" the Dominican man asked with anger in his tone as he looked at Lee who continued to look at the streets in awe.

"All of you get off the street now, get inside the club, and don't breathe in the black smoke." Marco ordered before watching as the group of BSU members made their way inside of the club while Marco looked to Lee with wide eyes.

"Should I load another?" the Chinese man asked.

"Not if you don't want to level this entire street, stick to the Rifle!" Marco yelled out.

"I don't think we'll be needing it." Lee stated before looking out with the others and noticing that the few remaining 4th Ward members were now running and some stumbling for their lives away from the club while Marco turned his Rifle on them and shot them each down as they tried to flee.

"Damn if the police weren't on their way before they're definitely on their way now and the National Guard won't be far behind." Said Lee.

"Let me make a few phone calls, I'll have this solved." Marco stated.

 **Hours Later**

" _A violent gas explosion almost leveled a small street in Uptown New Arcadia earlier today. The explosion took place on Nether Avenue in the upper 17_ _th_ _Ward and resulted in the deaths of nearly fifty people but also the destruction of several buildings and vehicles-."_ The news reporter stated as Mark found himself looking at the television while his phone was placed to his ear.

"Gas explosion you want to tell me exactly what the hell happened today?" the Creole asked with a hint of emotionlessness in his tone.

" _The forth and the BGA came at us and we handled it_." Lee replied while Mark merely nodded his head in his response.

"Really and how did that go?" he asked.

" _A few bumps and bruises, but we came out whole even some of the Tax Free's got involved and came out whole_." Lee responded.

"A good leader would do that." Mark responded before.

" _Speaking of which that gas explosion was a result of your…special grenade_." Lee stated earning a nod and a chuckle from Mark. " _Mind explaining what the hell was that_?" he added.

"That was supposed to be my secret weapon against Neto when we last fought. He can't fight me if his bitch ass can't breathe." Mark retorted.

" _Yeah a lot of us couldn't breathe earlier today either from that shit_." Lee replied.

"Don't worry now you know to run when I shoot more because I still got two more of them in places you wouldn't expect." Stated Mark while Lee rolled his eyes.

" _Give us the warning the next time you use one of them I like oxygen_." Lee stated while Mark merely chuckled before the sound of the door creaking open caught his attention and caused him to turn his head and notice a familiar woman standing in the doorway.

"I gotta call you back." Said Mark as he hung up his cellphone and looked to the woman in his doorway with a chuckle. "So how was your day, I heard it was pretty interesting." He added with a sick smile.

"Shut up, I wish you would have told us we are about as safe as we are in Sunbelt as we are here." Tasha retorted with venom in her tone.

"Worse, you guys just got some Onda Bullshitter trying to kick you out of Sunbelt. Here the lead Kingpin of New Arcadia wants us dead, the BGA have been trying to kill me since I was sixteen and STILL want me dead, gangsters in the 4th Ward want me dead, a couple of other gangs secretly want me dead, NAPD want me dead, FIB want me dead, some KGB Russian wants me dead, and a couple of gangs in Carcer City and Los Santos also want me dead." Stated Mark with a smile. "Seriously it's not even the end of January and I've been to the hospital so much this room is kinda reserved for me." He added.

"All of this happens to you because you choose this lifestyle." Tasha retorted with a snark response.

"I seem to recall the saying is be the best at what you're best at." Mark shot back with a snark smile of his own. "Why exactly are you here right now Tasha, and don't say to see your father because I know you and him haven't been seeing eye to eye with each other in the last couple of years." He added while Tasha eyed him angrily.

"He'd rather see his daughter with a killer just because he speaks French over a hardworking man." Tasha responded.

"Ryan has just as much blood as the rest of us, because in case you forget Ryan only brought us into BSU because he needed guys to make the Skinheads they keep beating up to disappear and we weren't afraid to do that. He's just as fucked up as we are." The Creole stated before watching Tasha's demeanor soften.

"The reason I'm here is because in a few days Lee wants us and the Tax Free's to…!" she started before trailing off.

"Strike back against these assholes that attacked us?" he asked.

"Yes, but this isn't our war and our guys helped you fight so why should we help you fight your wars?" she asked with venom in her tone.

"Because if you want me to take control of the Tax Free's and lead them, then you're gonna have to impress me and since I'm fighting your wars…you will help me fight might." The Creole stated to the surprise of Tasha as she eyed him closely.

"How did you know about that?" she asked with shock in her tone.

"Go back to them and let them know my protection doesn't come from those that fight behind me but instead those that fight beside me and if they want it…tell them to move to the front." Mark finished before turning away from Tasha who merely eyed him angrily before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"Is she gone?" came a familiar vice that caused Mark to turn his head and notice a familiar brown haired woman standing behind him with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah she's gone!" he replied while Brooke started to approach him from behind. "How did you figure she was gonna try and sleep with me to get me to take over the Tax Free's?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Because when Ryan wants something really really badly he'll pull out all the stops to get it." She responded while Mark nodded his head.

"Did…did he make you-." He started only to be cutoff by the tattooed girl.

"A couple of times, he was gonna have me sleep with you if you'd refused. He calls it taking one for the team." She stated while Mark nodded his head. "We all got to pitch in." she stated while Mark again nodded his head before looking away.

"I shouldn't have thought it as taking one for the team." She retorted causing the Creole to look over at her just as she moved to give him a quick kiss only to be stopped by Mark who merely recoiled his head and took her by surprise.

"It wouldn't feel right, I don't sleep around on Ali. We both know what that pain feels like, and I wouldn't want her to feel your pain." He replied looking away from Brooke who merely nodded her head at him.

"I understand, and I'm proud you turned me down and said what you said. It lets me know there are still some good men in the world." She stated before turning around and walking away from Mark who only muttered "I'm not a good person," under his breath.

"Hey Mark-!" she called out causing Mark took look over his shoulder at her as she stood in the doorway.

"If I wasn't with Ryan, when you did join BSU would you have given me a chance like Tasha or would you have just seen me like Shawna and Whitney?" she asked earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he spoke.

"The reason Shawna and Whitney didn't have a chance was because of what they did on the side with other guys. Being faithful is important to me and I knew they couldn't do that." He stated earning a nod from Brooke. "You're as loyal as it gets so yeah you had a chance." He finished earning a smile from Brooke before she walked out of the room and left Mark alone to himself.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sound of a sewer lid opening seemed to be faint to the ears of those in the South West Sunbelt as Task crawled out from the sewers with a serious look on his face as he looked around the street and took in the sight of the neighborhood he'd entered.

He was deep in South West Vago territory and to avoid being spotted he used the sewer system the same as he did during his escape with the Rifas. It made entering the hood a lot easier but it also made carrying a great deal of weapons a lot harder with the extra weight pulling you down in the waters.

As of now he was only armed with his MP5K and a Glock 19, but he only planned to use them if he really needed to. Right now his mission was strictly demolition, so he didn't need to interact with much people…so he hoped.

Upon spotting the house that Cheta and the other Rifa's had told him about, he quickly undid a rope that was tied around his waist and led back into the sewer. The Lakota than began pulling on the rope until a bright red Jerry Can with a metal tube coming out of the top of it. When it came to demolitions, Adahy was a master of it and had taught Task a few useful tricks on making homemade explosives.

This particular Jerry Can wasn't just filled with Gasoline the metal pipe at the top was filled with gunpowder also for an extra bang and it acted almost like a funnel giving the Lakota enough time to light it, throw it, and create some distance before it finally exploded.

As Task started make his way to the house he quickly noticed that all the windows were either boarded up or were covered in aluminum foil preventing people from looking inside. These were clear signs that this place wasn't an upstanding home and what was going on inside was more than likely on the illegal side of things.

"Seems like a god spot." He whispered out before standing next to a window covered in aluminum foil and deciding it was the best spot to hit.

The Lakota than pulled out a lighter and lit the top of the pipe creating a burning ember at the top it before grabbing the Jerry Can by the top and tossing it through the window of the house and creating a loud crashing sound that came from the glass alerting everyone inside of the home and the surrounding area that something was up.

Taking his chance the Lakota quickly started to run back to the manhole just as four men of Mexican American descent came rushing into the room where the window was broken with guns drawn only to look down and notice the sparking Jerry Can on the ground.

"SHIT!" the lead man yelled only to go silent along with the others as a violent explosion went off that sent the house up in a fire ball with debris and a cloud of black smoke raining down on the streets.

"Holy shit!" said Task as he looked at what remained of the burning crumbling home before watching as a charred body landed in front of him with a sickening splat and caused him to fall back into the sewer as the sight of the body caught him by surprise.

"Man Adahy what the hell!" the Lakota let out before running down the sewer line and out of the neighborhood.

 **Authors Note: And I have returned, sorry for such a late update and feedback everyone my laptop was in the shot for two weeks and the first week I wasn't able to take it there. I know this chapter may seem somewhat short but it's mostly because I've had to hold off on this chapter so long that I shorted the battle scene just to get it out faster.**

 **That beginning scene of Mark in the hospital dealing his skull fracture is based off an opening scene in Season three of Peaky Blinders. That entire injury is actually based on Peaky Blinders, also I introduced Tasha's father in this chapter. He's visually based off one of my favorite French actors Jean Reno. I have shown in past chapters that Tasha can understand Mark clearly when he speaks French but she doesn't know too much French herself to speak it.**

 **That and Mark's knowledge and love of his French half, caused a strong relationship between him and Tasha's father. That relationship is strong enough that he distanced himself from her after he found out about what Tasha did to Mark. He's not his father, but I don't think anyone's parent would support them cheating.**

 **Alright time for the action, in reality a lot of problems in life around the world stem from post on social media and a lot of people friend or enemy do look at the pages of people they know but probably aren't on terms with and will probably take advantage of the information they find.**

 **If someone saw a post that Mark was hurt and couldn't fight, they'd probably see that as a goldmine and would probably mount an attack. In this case it didn't go too well.**

 **This chapter was short to my liking but next chapter will be longer as Mark gets out of the hospital and deals with the fallout of everything, BSU move on the 4** **th** **, Lee strikes back at Cruz, Felix, and Adahy for their actions in Onkwehonwe's chapter before last, and Link finds himself a white needle in a dark haystack as he sits down with various New Arcadia Ward Bosses to negotiate peace.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a nice day Zilla Out.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Who Wants Barbeque**

 **The Russians, The Rifleman, The Shotgun Mary, and The Rumble on Interstate 101**

 **Sunbelt City**

Miguel was a bit buzzed and a bit high. He was harassing men in the middle of the neighborhood and making passes at women in cars driving by. Adahy approached him. "A dog! Que paso, homes! You want some pisto?" He put an arm around the big Creek. "No. You know better than that. We gotta talk."

"About what?"

"Back in New Arcadia. People are wondering where you went."

"So? Let em wonder. I'm where I belong."

"Is this cause of Lade Joker? Because..."

"No...but I know how she thinks and i know how Cruz and all them think. Tu sabes, they can respect mi papa cause of what he does there and they can choose not to respect me. It's real easy for them to look at me as the bad guy. They think...they think that I didn't do nothing for them but I've capped a lot of motherfuckers in their honor. Well I don't need to go back to Arcadia. They respect Ernesto is Sunbelt...though a little less these days cause of how much he goes there. And me? Shit...my hometown is where I get respect..." He let out a bitter smile. "I aint stupid, ese. I know they don't got any love for their carnal, Miguel. I don't go where i aint wanted."

"Now you sound like you're feeling sorry for yourself."

"Look, fool. The women in Sunbelt are way finer than in New Arcadia. You should come out to St. Anthony with me sometime. El Camino too. Mi padre? He can deal with New Arcadia. But he's the only Ondero that gives a fuck about it anymore. You know...think about this. I get that our clique is big and theirs is small but a loss is a loss, right? Do you think anybody from Lincoln Parish gives a shit...that people are dying right here in the streets of Sunbelt? People been losing their lives against Roman Boyz, against Ballas, against other cliquas...where's the tears New Arcadian cliques have for dead Locos out here? Y Marabunta? Or South West Pachucos? We got way more enemies out here to go with having bigger numbers. They want us to solve all their problems, right? Care when they bleed. When was the last time any of them came to one of our funerals, homes? They're wannabes...you aint Onda you aint a South Sider. Papa does what he can for them but if any of them ended up in a Loiusiana pinta instead of in our state what would he be able to do for them?"

He then said, "Look, you're here fuck it let's party we can get a block party going call some rucas..." He whistled at a carload of women and started speaking in Spanish at them. They stopped. There was three pretty Chicanas inside. The first had curly brown hair and red lipstick and and wore a 69ers jersey cut into a crop top and baby blue shorts shorts. The next had her eyelids painted black and her eyebrows did up and she wore a brown and white plaid checkered shirt and khakis but had part of her black g string showing in the back. She was driving The next was a Chicana with long legs wearing a white midriff top and had her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Orale guapos! You wanna party with some real rucas?"

Miguel encouraged him to get in. They did and as soon as they were inside the car and driving, two out of the three women were all over them. The girl in the ponytail was all over Adayh sitting on his lap kissing him. His eyes opened wide in surpise but she was rather attractive and in her early 20's and quite busty. Miguel had the girl in the jersey's bare ass in his hands a he pulled down her jeans shorts and he was kissing her his hands rubbing her stomach up to her breast but one hand made its way up to her panties. She had unzipped his pants as she kissed him and began to jerk him off and he began to finger her through her panties and before long under them. He felt her getting wet.

He asked, "Hey mami...I like these odds but is there more hynas that look just like you?"

"Si papa...there's a lot more where that came from..." Adayh was getting deeper into the foreplay as well already lifting the brunettes top above her head and sucking on her perky nipples. Just then, Miguel saw where they were going and he saw it wa a Rifa neighborhood. He saw a few men standing on a corner up the block and he realized that though they were dressed in neuteral colors, they were North Side Rifas. "Oh SHIT, Adayh! These bitches are fuckin busters,man they're trying to get their vatos to kill us!"

He pushed the chola off him and tried the door but it was locked. The window was still open and he tried to jump out but the chola grabbed him by his hair. The young Onda member punched her repeatedly in the face until she let go. He then proceeded to jump out the window to the street below. He hit the ground hard and twisted his ankle. "FUCK!" He cried. He had landed on Crocket Avenue. Adahy was trying to wrestle the steering wheel from the driver while the girl that had her tits in his face moments ago held his neck trying to stop him. He got the girl to lose control of the car and it turned the direction of the main street outside the park. He managed to get away from the other girl and push the driver out of the car but before he did that he pulled on her g string and let it snap back onto her ass. "Ahhh!" She cried. He fell out himself in the process landing on top of her and the car rolled into some parked cars.

It was now a footrace for survival for Miguel and Adahy. The former had a head start but he paused to look for Adahy. He wasn't going to let the Coushetta Creek die by himself. Adahy ran up Crockett behind some parked cars. Miguel ran through the park hard trying to keep trees between himself and Rifas. They had split up. They were chasing after the two and shooting. They were able to make it down South Avenue. A couple more blocks and they would get to the South West neighborhood. As Adahy crossed the street, he was shot in the left le. Miguel was way ahead of him but turned back to help. The Rifas were coming in for the kill. This was happening in the middle of a park so parents and kids screamed and shielded themselves over their kids.

Miguel had forgotten he had a .25 sitting behind his back but Adahy had seen it. "Shoot!" He yelled. "I left mine in my car back in your neighborhood!" Miguel got the gun out and started blasting. The Rifas scattered and Miguel got to Adahy and helped him but one Rifa who had a .45 that had shot at them shot again and turned to run. He slipped and fell on the way. Miguel ran up to him and the Rifa pointed the .45 at him and pulled the trigger but he had no bullets left. Miguel put the .22 five inches from his face and pulled the trigger yelling, "Aztecas controllamos todo!" There was no bang. The gun jammed. Miguel hit him in the face busting his nose and ran like hell. Adahy made it pretty far on his own bit he still wasn't safe.

The Rifas stopped chasing them only because they heard sirens. Adahy told him to run before they showed up but Miguel stayed with them. He ran into an empty lot and hit the gun under a rock before the cops could see him. The Sunbelt Police pulled up and drew weapons on both of them saying, "Show me your hands!" They complied. "What happened?" Demanded the first officer a cornfed white boy with beach blonde hair and blue eyes standing at six foot four. "I just heard gunshots, officer, and I ducked down I didn't see who..." The cop rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, Santana," He said in a thick southern accent. "I know who you are and who your family is and one of these days I'm gonna lock your ass up."

"He's not lying, officer. He heard shooting. I think they meant to hit him but they hit me... he just came to help and they ran when you got here."

The redneck officer got a note pad out to take his information. "And let me guess...I don't suppose you saw who they were either, right big fella?"

Miguel had the feeling they would be in the clear soon but he had to wonder what happened to the three bitches that set them up. He hoped that the one that fell out had broken her neck

 **New Arcadia (Three Days Later)**

The sun had long since set on this day in New Arcadia as Davey and Eddy found themselves riding two stolen motorcycles through the dark streets of New Arcadia with two other members of BSU riding bitch. The duo didn't really have any place to go until one of the men sitting behind them received a phone call and whispered it out to Eddy who nodded his head before leading the group down a few more blocks.

Upon entering a dark alleyway the duo quickly noticed two women at the end of the alleyway. One of whom was of mixed African and Mexican America descent with long black hair and sun kissed skin while the other was of Caucasian with short blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and dressed somewhat like a hipster.

"We spotted some." Said the mixed girl stated as she pointed to the end of the street where Davey and Eddy noticed a group of about five gangsters from the 4th Ward standing on a corner slinging dope and laughing with each other.

"Lee said make sure these fuckers get the message that they're not safe outside of their apartment complex." Said Davey with a hint of venom in his tone. "Let's remind them." He added before looking back at the man on the back of his bike and watching him pull a Mini Uzi from the back of Davey's pants while the man on Eddy's bike pulled a Mac-10 from his waist.

"You two head back to the club we got this." Said Eddy stated earning nods from the two women before they walked off while the four men on motorcycles pulled mask on their face and rode off in the direction of the 4th Ward Gangsters who didn't have enough time to react before the series of gunshots rang out in the distance.

As Davey and Eddy rode on the group of 4th Ward Gangsters, Buck found himself standing at the ATM of a liquor store trying to get money out of his account when he watched as an African American man wearing a dark blue jacket, black jeans, and white shoes came in and asked the Indian man at the register for the bathroom key.

As Buck looked out the store he quickly noticed an African American woman with short black hair that was tied into a bun and designer clothes standing outside the store waiting for the man to come out with the key so they could more than likely fuck in the bathroom.

After watching the man take the key the BSU member quickly took his money from the ATM and watched as the man walked out of the store and took the giggling girl into the bathroom. As the two became intimate though Buck made his way back to the car he'd boosted from the store and pulled his Glock 19 from under the seat before making his way to the bathroom door and kicking it open.

"Man what the fuck-!" the Gangster started before Buck raised his Pistol and fired off four shots that hit the man in the back and sent him sliding to the ground while the woman he was on top of screamed in fear as the man's blood coated her face and forever stained her clothing.

 **Meanwhile**

"So how was the return to Sunbelt?" asked Link as he found himself sitting in the driver's seat of a car with his cellphone to his ear.

" _It didn't go entirely as planned it would seem Miguel was expecting us."_ Stated Mark as Link nodded his head.

"Just be lucky you're alive, I doubt Miguel would be alright with you being there a second time." Link retorted while Mark merely chuckled.

" _Nah he wasn't gonna kill us, that pricks has power like he never had before in his lifetime and he wants to show it off and flaunt it in all of our faces."_ Mark stated this time causing Lee to chuckle.

"Is it working?" he asked with a seriousness in his tone.

" _No, the Rifa's completed their first job by destroying the South West Vagos gun stash. Their next move will be to move on them and Miguel personally, I suspect they'll be making their move in…a few hours. I doubt they'll fully kill him, but our message will be sent."_ Mark finished earning a nod from Link. " _While that's going down me and my group are gonna be picking somethings up."_ He added.

"Okay but do you mind explaining to me why I'm the one who has to sit down with the Ward Bosses. I think they'd rather see a face that's more like their own instead of mine." Link retorted.

" _I'm aware of that, but they won't get their wishes. I get my respect by fear in New Arcadia, and they need to know that my fear and respect extends to all my brothers…you being the main one."_ he finished earning a nod from Link.

"Alright I'll-!" he started before looking down at his cellphone and noticing that he had a text from a familiar number. "Shit, brother I gotta go." Link finished before hanging up and whistling out the window where he noticed Tector, Robbie, and Billy making their way out of an alleyway with blood on their hands.

"There's someone waiting for me back at the club." The Irishman stated while the group climbed into the car. "Call Buck, Davey, and Eddy get them back here we've spilled enough blood for the forth to get the message today." He added before driving off while a 4th Ward drug dealer reached out for them in pain as he held his guts in his hands after being stabbed thirty-one times by the three BSU members.

 **Sunbelt City**

"What was that about?" Ren asked as Mark returned to her, Lee, and Jimmy who were standing inside of a rundown home on the cities Northside.

"Nothing, things in New Arcadia are going is planned and Link is having doubts about his job but he will go through with it." The Creole stated while everyone nodded their heads.

"It's hard the first time around, but he'll do fine." Stated Jimmy with a hint of venom in his tone.

"You mind explaining to me what we're doing here?" asked Ren as she eyed the three BSU members who moved for a wall and started to knock on it.

"A few years ago we robbed a military installation not far from here and stole a shitload of guns." Mark stated to the shock and surprise of Ren. "We than strategically placed these guns in select locations just to make sure they were around when we needed them and in places where we could get them if we needed them." He added.

"Also just in case someone with the right amount of money came to us and wanted to buy them." Jimmy added.

"You guys really went as far to rob a military base?" Ren asked.

"We didn't have a choice, the AV declared war on us and we needed a shitload of guns that would be untraced to us as quickly as possible." Lee added.

"Well than why are we here now, don't you have enough guns back in New Arcadia?" the Japanese woman asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yeah, we do, but right now we got a buyer who we're gonna…assist in a way." Mark replied earning a confused expression for Ren before she watched Lee and Jimmy remove a piece of the wall to reveal a M9 Flamethrower behind the walls along with a M249 SAW Light Machine Gun, FAMAS Assault Rifle, G# Battle Rifle, and MP5 Submachine Gun. "Some of these weapons weren't all taken from the military base but are military issue." He added with a slight smile as he looked over the weapon with a smile.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to the club wasn't long for Link as he walked through the double doors with Davey, Eddy, Robbie, and Buck by his side as a group of BSU members parted to step out of their way as they headed to the back office.

After entering the room without so much as the knock the group was caught somewhat by surprise to see a familiar redheaded woman sitting in the chair of Marcus with an emotionless look in her eyes.

"Ali, we weren't expecting you back so soon." Said Link with a half-smile.

"Where the hell is Marcus and what is all that back there." She asked with a hint of venom in her tone. "And don't stand there and lie to me…none of you." She ordered with more venom in her tone.

"Sunbelt, all three of them are there Mark, Lee, and Jimmy." Link retorted while Alison merely nodded her head before chuckling.

"Just out of the hospital after a surgery a few weeks ago and now back on the frontline as always." She said with a hint of anger in her tone.

"He's in recovery, but he hasn't held a gun in weeks and he's not in Sunbelt to fight but to mediate." Link replied.

"Mediate…like how he mediated things with Neto before his escape." Alison retorted with more venom in his tone. "I thought all our problems were gonna go away Link, but it seems like I'm just coming back to more of problems than solutions." She let out with a hint of sadness in her tone causing the BSU members to lower their heads.

"Mark will be back tomorrow night or the day after. You hold a great deal of anger towards him for his actions. Hear him out, and let your anger out on him. We're just the soldiers, following orders and hoping to make things right." Link stated while Alison looked away from him in anger. "Mark was staying at his apartment in the 17th, you're welcome to stay there and wait for him to return. We've got other matters to attend to." Link finished before walking out with Davey, Eddy, and Robbie while Buck stayed behind to look at Alison for a few seconds before following after the group.

"She's pissed!" said Robbie.

"She has a right to be, we failed when Neto escaped and should have killed him when we had the chance." Stated Davey with rage in his tone.

"That's something we all can agree on, or at least I should have cut something important inside of him when I pulled out his appendix." Link replied before the group was stopped by the sight of Tasha standing at the end of the hall.

"She has some nerve coming here." She said earning a raised brow from Link.

"Last we checked Alison is the woman Mark's loves and she's done more for us in the last couple of months than you ever for us in years and she's done it without lifting a gun." Stated Link as Tasha eyed him angrily. "Hold your tongue the next time you want to say something bad about her, because she will always hold a higher position in our eyes than you will ever have." He finished before walking off with the others following close behind him while Tasha stood in silence before looking up and noticing a familiar redheaded woman standing before her.

"Glad they said it before I did." Alison stated before walking past Tasha who sent her a look with a hint of anger in her eyes.

 **Sunbelt City (Hours Later)**

The drive to the cities East Side wasn't long for Mark and the others as they pulled their cars into a familiar East Side neighborhood where they noticed Cheta standing in a park with SX and Felon who eyed them with mixed expressions.

"Well ain't this a case of Déjà vu a real blast from the past." Said Jimmy with a slight smile as he slapped hands with SX and Felon with Lee while Mark received a hug from Cheta.

"How goes the war efforts out here?" the Creole asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"We hit those Scrapas gun stash just like you wanted and they still haven't retaliated, against us or any other gang within Sunbelt." Cheta retorted while Mark nodded his head.

"They probably don't suspect we did it." Felon added with a slight smile.

"Nah they suspect it was you, after your crew jumped the gun a few days ago and tried to kill Miguel." Said Mark with little emotion in his tone.

"Hey you wanted a dead Onda leader that's a lot more easier said than done." Retorted SX.

"The hype about Onda members being real bad asses is just hype." Mark responded. "Only a handful of them are actually worth a damn in a fight not on a yard and Miguel damn sure ain't one of them." He added.

"He had help, there was another man with him a real big mean looking motherfucker." Replied Felon.

"Adahy, we didn't account for him being here as well." Lee said with venom in his tone as he eyed Mark closely.

"Miguel's probably told him and Felix Neto is alive and they're probably here adding extra muscle." Mark added before.

"Honestly it was a pretty smart plan, just poor execution on your part." said Jimmy with a slight smile. "You should have called it off if he was there as well, he's a big dude and I doubt a group of females would be able to hold him down." He added with a chuckle.

"Don't talk to us about poor execution, we aren't the ones who let a Cabron like Neto escape when we had him dead to rights." Retorted SX earning angry expression from each of the BSU members.

"I guess we all made mistakes." Mark stated with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Do you want to give us the goods before you boys whip your dicks out and start measuring?" asked Cheta with venom in her tone before Mark directed the group to the back of the car they'd arrived in where Ren was standing.

"Who is this?" asked Cheta with a seriousness in her tone.

"Ren, she's new to us from Los Santos." Mark stated.

"Fuck Los Santos, San Fierro Rifa's." said Felon with venom in his tone.

"You say that, but I guess you forget a lot of NS's founders hailed from Los Santos." Ren said with a sarcastic grin that couldn't help but make Mark, Lee, and Jimmy smiled at the Japanese girls sharp tongue and bravery for speaking her mind.

With that said she quickly opened up the trunk of the car to reveal the M9 Flamethrower catching the Rifa's by surprise as they watched him take out the weapon and set the tank carefully on the ground.

"What the fuck are we gonna torch their chickens?" asked SX with sheer venom in his tone.

"Nah this time you're gonna torch the home of a high ranking Vago, a couple of drugs houses, and anyone else who gets in the way." Stated Jimmy with venom in his tone.

"I don't get it, your beef is mostly with the Azteca's why are we taking the fight to those fuckers in the South West?" asked Felon with a raised brow.

"Miguel is Onda and oversees almost all the brown gangs in Sunbelt. If one of them is taking a shitload of heat from a rival, he will have no choice but to step in." stated Mark.

"We expect him to lead the Vagos and the Azteca's to launch a pretty massive counter attack against you." Added Lee.

"That puts us and our hood in the line of fire." Retorted SX.

"It does, but when they do come for your hood you'll be ready for them and we'll be right by your side ready to snap the necks of those pricks." Jimmy stated earning mixed looks from the Rifas.

"We kill this Ondero and take out the Vagos in the process-." Felon started before Lee cut him off.

"The Rifa will have beat the biggest gang in Sunbelt City and can move into the South West." Stated Lee.

"Yeah but we'll have enemies all around us if we do." Replied Cheta.

"You think that, but we're about to go meet someone we think will be able to help you in the Southwest. You're welcome to tag along with us for this." Mark stated earning more mixed looks from the group before they followed him to his car.

 **New Arcadia**

The drive back to the Rose District wasn't long for Cruz as he found himself driving back into the barrio with his wife, son, and daughter. The war with the Roman Boyz, BSU, the Apostles, and the BGA had started to take a toll on the Veterano. These last few months he hadn't been able to take his wife and kids out for a day on the town because of the war.

Right now he felt somewhat comfortable taking them out. He didn't support the truce between Mark and Ernesto, but he would reap the benefits of the truce. He was now able to take his family out without the fear that an enemy would spot them and decide to harm him and his family.

That thought was still in the back of his mind as he drove away from his home with angelic voice of Selena playing on his radio.

As he left though he failed to notice the two men sitting in the car that was parked across the street from his home and started to make their way out of the car and move towards his house.

"Why are we doing this shit again?" asked the first man to step out. As expected of a BSU member he was a Caucasian man who stood at an imposing height of six foot three with short brown hair, bright green eyes, and wearing an all-white t-shirt under a black jacket, blue jean pants with a chain wallet.

"Because Mark wanted it done and whatever Mark wants he gets." The next man retorted. Unlike his friend he was of Irish and Mexican ancestry and stood about five foot nine with short spiky black hair, bright brown eyes, and a somewhat bright golden skin tone with the letters LT tattooed on the side of his neck, and wearing black t-shirt that promoted the band Tool and black cargo shorts with a chain wallet.

The duo were referred to as Ricky and Cunningham and both were members of the Tax Free BSU's that were well known to Mark. Cunningham was known for once being a member of the Broker Chapter of BSU in Liberty City before joining the Blackwater chapter in New Austin. He'd done a few jobs with Mark's Militia and was secretly one of them while still a member of the Blackwater Chapter.

Ricky on the other hand was once a member of a small-town Sunbelt gang known as the Loco Torrucos. He is also one of the few surviving members of the gang after the Mara Bunta Grande and Vagos in the Southwest declared war on them and killed many of their leaders and members on the orders of. He could escape with his life, unlike many of his former friends and held a strong dislike for the Mara's. He came across BSU through his longtime girlfriend Jessica whose a cousin of Pete.

Finding BSU seemed to be just what he was looking for as well, the Milita often fought wars with Mara Bunta and Vagos and held their own against the gang. BSU was Ricky's way of getting back at his enemies and soon Ricky found himself not only working for their Warlord but adding his own set of skills to the group. Ricky was the son of a father who owned his own lock-picking business -/*

"You sure you can get that door open without anyone noticing?" asked Cunningham as Ricky smiled to himself before pulling out a pick used for lock-picking and sticking it in the doorknob and in almost ten seconds getting it open.

Ricky was the son of a lockpicker and once used to work in his father's shop and used to go on ride along with him when he was called out to unlock the doors for people's houses or cars. With that kinda teaching it wasn't hard for Ricky to find himself being a professional lockpicker for BSU and helping Mark and Lee pull off many heist and assassinations in the process.

"You know to say this is a barrio and the home of a gang leader you would think there would be better security." Stated Cunningham as both he and Ricky walked into the home and looked around.

"Parade is just a few blocks away. I imagine a lot of those dickheads are there and think that nobody is bold enough to go after them deep in their own territory." Ricky responded as he walked over to a shelf and noticed a picture of Cruz, his wife, son, daughter, and their oldest son Guardo.

Along with the picture there was also a small shrine to the man that was covered by flowers and a few burned out candles with a headshot of the man when he was obviously eight years old.

"I'm guessing this is the guy that Mark killed." Said Ricky as Cunningham nodded his head before picking up the picture and looking it over.

"I never understood that why do people make shrines and shit of their kids after they get killed with old pictures instead of recent ones?" asked Cunningham. "This guy looks at least twenty six in this recent photo."

"Parents like to remember when their kids were at their most innocent before what got them killed… got them killed. Plus it's a sympathy thing, people want you to feel their pain and ain't nobody feeling sorry for some big ese with a gang affiliation." Ricky responded with little emotion in his tone before he walked off while Cunningham continued to look at the picture before walking away.

 **Sunbelt, New Austin**

The drive to the BSU clubhouse in North Sunbelt wasn't long for the BSU and Rifa members as they each found themselves sitting around the old clubhouse with mixed or otherwise bored looks on their faces that stemmed from the group still being there for over an hour.

"When are your contacts supposed to get here?" yelled out SX as he looked at Mark with venom in his words and eyes while the Creole found himself dissembling and cleaning his M1911 with a cotton swab.

"Outside." The Creole retorted to the confusion of the Rifas before the sound of the door exploding open caused them each to turn their heads and notice Jimmy walk through the double doors with three tattooed Mexican American gangsters following behind him.

Unlike the Rifas, Vagos, Azteca's, or even Mara's these gangsters weren't any of them. They weren't Northern or Southern, they didn't identify with the Lords or the Apostles, and they didn't wear blue, yellow, teal, or gold…instead they wore green.

"Cheta, SX, Felon…I'd like you meet the Mollado Brothers Medina, Homero, and Ortiz. Leaders within La Trey Avenue Families." Mark said with a smile while the Rifa members looked at the group with mixed expression.

"When you said you had a powerful ally we didn't think you meant these busters." Said SX.

"Who you calling a buster Cuz?" asked the man standing to the left who sported a shaved head, black wife beater, green cargo shorts, and green and black shoes. This man was Homero the youngest of the three and unlike Mark was the hothead of his family but had once held a side with Mark against the Vagos in the past.

"I know you two are both doing your own thing but both of your gangs have a common enemy in the Vagos, Marabunta, and Aztecas. Plus La Trey's have been in Southwest Sunbelt surrounded by enemies since the late 80's, they've been surviving and if you want to survive there you're gonna need a powerful ally." Mark stated.

"El Concrete Soldado is right!" said the middle man said. Unlike his two brothers he was on the shorter side being only five foot seven, but he was also the brains of their entire operation and was one of the main reasons La Trey's were surviving so long in the Southwest. "If we want to finish and I do mean finish the Vagos in the Southwest we need to work together and you can't do that alone." He added earning a series of mixed looks from the Rifas before Cheta finally nodded her head.

"Well than let's talk about this plan." Mark let out with a sick smile.

 **Red Stick**

The sound of laughter filled the air of Task and Adahy's home as the Creek found himself laughing with Felix while Task found himself sitting at the kitchen countertop eating a pizza he'd warmed up from the night before.

"I can't believe that shit it's almost unreal." Said Felix with a chuckle.

"It's Neto I knew if anyone could get out alive it would be him." Retorted Adahy with a sick smile.

"I bet that prick is shitting himself blind at that." Felix added with venom in his tone.

The duo than went on for a few more minutes about how Neto was very much alive and being looked after by Miguel in Sunbelt until he healed up enough to travel back to New Arcadia and seek his revenge.

The Lakota's peace bubble was soon broken though by the duo as they approached him and said, "We're going to Sunbelt to see Miguel, you want to come as well?"

Their question was quickly debated before being answered by Task who merely said, "No" and sent than watched as they left without him.

Unlike the duo, Task wasn't enthusiast about seeing Miguel or Neto. If Neto did harm Laurie in the manner he'd saw her in, he didn't want to be around anyone who could do something like that. He didn't exactly know the girl like Mark and Lee did, but nobody deserved something of that magnitude done to them.

Still he did want to tell them not to go to Sunbelt, the Rifas had given him the day off but he knew it wouldn't be long before they moved on the somewhat defenseless Vagos and he didn't want them caught in the crossfire. He just hoped they managed to leave before things got too bad.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of basketball slamming against a hoop was the first thing that could be heard in a gym in New Arcadia's 5th Ward as a number of African American man found themselves running up a down a clean court while a heavy set African American man with a shaved head sitting in a wheel chair found himself yelling at them about their hustle.

"That was good Jayden keep going." He yelled out like that of a five star general.

"He's got a nice jump shot." Came a new voice that caused the man to turn his head and notice a Caucasian man with short blonde hair standing behind him watch as one of the players jumped up and made a corner three pointer that easily swished into the basket.

"Yeah he looks like me when I was younger." The man replied while Link nodded his head.

"Why are you training them so hard, high school, college?" he asked.

"You some kinda recruiter?" he asked while looking to Link who merely shook his head.

"Nah, I'm here to see the Cadillac." Link retorted earning silence from the man that didn't go unnoticed by the players who watched the man roll around in his chair to eye Link.

"Only friends call me Cadillac." He stated earning a nod from Link.

"I was hoping to get there." He retorted before watching the man look him up and down.

"I'm guessing you one of Mark's white boys." The Ward Boss let out earning a nod from Link. "I figured he was gonna come see me sooner or later, just imagined he'd come himself." He added while Link gave a slight chuckle.

"He's…still recovering." Link shot back.

"Injury that serious?" Cadillac asked with a raised brow.

"Fractured skull." Link answered.

"Damn…I see why the nigga ain't here." The gangster stated.

"Mark maybe down for now but he's gonna be up in a few days and when he's on his feet he wants to know just where everyone will fall." Link retorted.

"You mean if I'm gonna back Joe after he storms his ass in St. Louis and drags Fatman and Mookie out from a toe hook on the back of a pickup truck?" He asked earning a slight chuckle from the Irish man. "You and your crew than already took most of the 4th why would I risk my own?" he added.

"On the contrary, we've already given the 4th Ward gangsters an ultimatum. As you mentioned we've basically taken control of the 4th, and we're putting a squeeze on them whenever we see them. That's why the ultimatum stands, they can either keep Mookie and Fatman while we turn up the heat on them or hand them over and by doing so BSU will leave the 4th, they get their territory back, and things can all go back to normal." Link stated earning a slight nod from Cadillac.

"Interesting terms!" he replied.

"We're making it easy on them, Mark doesn't want to storm the housing project for them because we know innocent people live there and we don't want them caught in the crosshairs." Link added while the man merely chuckled.

"I didn't put him for caring about human safety." He replied while eyeing Link closely. "So why exactly are you here than white boy?" he asked with little patience in his tone.

"As I said when Mark gets out he wants to know exactly where everyone lands." Link responded. "Mookie, Fatman, Muujai, and Joe are all finished in this town and when they're out of the picture Mark wants to know where everyone stands. There will be a power vacuum left in the city and everyone will try to fill it." He added earning a scoff from Cadillac.

"And let me guess he's gonna be the one to fill and doesn't want anyone else competing for it?" he asked.

"The opposite." Link restated to the man's confusion. "In case you haven't heard we're all taking a step back from the streets to focus on our other businesses. We're doing that but we want to bring a peace to New Arcadia. So instead of having one guy sitting at the head of everyone in the city why not set up a round table. A place where all the Ward Bosses can come together, on equal footing, and resolve their issues as one instead of letting bullets decide it for them." He finished.

"And Mark wants to be the guy playing a median for bringing all the bosses together?" he asked earning a nod from Link. "You know we tried this Co-op shit once with Joe." He retorted.

"We're not talking about a Co-op; a Coop is a cooperation between guys that causes them to work together on equal grounds. You can't have equal grounds though if one person is making more money than another and taxing all the other members and we don't want that." Link stated while Cadillac nodded his head.

"You don't have to give me an answer now or give me an answer at all. Mark will contact you in a few days to receive your answer be it yes or no." Link responded before turning to walk out of the gym and leave Cadillac to himself.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sound of car engines leaving seemed to be the main things filling the ears of Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Ren as they found themselves standing outside the BSU clubhouse watching as the Rifas and La Trey Family members drove off in a huff.

It took almost two hours but the two gangs had finally come together on an agreement and Mark couldn't help but to smile as the seeds of his plan were starting to blossom into ripe fruit ready for the pickings.

Miguel was enjoying his power in Sunbelt but soon that power would be challenged from all sides and he'll show just how weak he truly is when his entire world gets torn apart around him.

"Can we go now?" asked Ren with a tiredness in her tone.

"Yeah we can go now." Said Mark as he moved to turn around only to be turned around by Lee who put his hands on his chest and keep him in place while Mark eyed him a raised brow.

"We need to talk!" he said earning a slight nod from Mark who noticed the emotionlessness in his town and the blank stare in his eyes.

"How long are you gonna lie to me about what happened to Laurie?" the Chinese man asked before his blank gaze turned violent earning confused and emotionless looks from Jimmy and Ren who watched the duo closely as Mark remained silent for a few seconds before finally speaking out.

"When you calmed down and put the pieces together that it wasn't Neto who killed Laurie." Mark retorted to the shock and surprise of Jimmy and Ren.

"Was it Miguel, did he confirm it to you when we were unconscious?" Lee asked with venom in his tone.

"Yes!" Mark replied with little emotion of his own.

"You lied to me just to protect that piece of shit?" Lee asked with more hatred in his tone.

"No, I lied to you because we need this truce between Ernesto to last for just a little longer and it wouldn't if you'd ran off to Sunbelt and killed Miguel." Mark stated while Lee gave a low growl before punching Mark as hard as he could in the gut and causing the Creole to double over in pain.

"Is your truce more important than me and how I feel?" Lee yelled out with rage in the air around him as he looked down on the injured Roman.

"No it's not and it will never be. I want Miguel dead, not as much as you because I haven't lost what you have and when the time comes I will personally deliver him to you for execution." Mark stated as he rose back to his feet and eyed Lee with anger of his own in his gaze while the Chinese man continued to eye him with venom before finally breaking down.

"I lost her, and I had to make sure she didn't suffer any more when all of that could have been avoided with a fucking surgery." Lee yelled out with sadness in his tone.

"Felix words are getting to you brother; would you even want Laurie to come back after something like that because she wouldn't be the same. Her eyes would be different, she'd take years to readjust to her new challenges, and she'd be living with the last thing she'd ever remember seeing before going blind was her eyes and tongue being cut out." Mark stated with more venom in his tone. "You did the right thing, whether you believe it or not." He added causing Lee to sink to the floor before Mark wrapped his arms around the man.

"Pull yourself together, because I promise you before this is all over we'll be doing Miguel exactly what we did to Egon." Mark finished before standing Lee backup on his feet and proceeding to walk away while Jimmy smiled before following them and Ren merely stuffed a black notebook in her shirt before following the group.

 **3** **rd** **Ward, New Arcadia**

Things were quiet in the home of Maurice and Yolanda Roman as the duo found themselves sitting across from Link who merely looked behind him and noticed Marrick standing over him with a serious look on his face.

"You got some nerve just walking into my house unannounced motherfucker." Maurice said while Link merely nodded his head.

"After everything I've done with Mark to help your family you would think you'd better respect me." He stated earning a chuckle from Maurice.

"White people always looking for someone to handout their respect when they ain't never really earn it." Yolanda stated while eyeing Link angrily.

"You better have a good reason for being here." Maurice stated while Link merely rolled his eyes before remember exactly what Mark told him to tell his parents.

"Look here, you and I both know you're not gonna do anything to me. So you can cut this…dime store intimidation tactic and just listen to what I have to say." He retorted with venom in his tone earning a slight smile from Maurice while Yolanda looked ready to strangle him to death.

"Alright than white boy speak!" Maurice ordered while Link nodded his head.

"Mark's putting together a committee, a committee between all the Ward Bosses in New Arcadia to settle disputes before they turn violent and we want you to be a part of it." Stated Link.

"Now why would we do that, once those motherfuckers in the fourth Ward are completely gone the Roman Boyz will stand as the largest gang in the city and control the most territory?" Maurice asked with a smile.

"Because if you want to keep that territory you'd best follow along." Link earning angry looks from the duo. "Like it or not Mark is still calling shots around here and he will decide who takes the neighborhoods BSU have taken already." He added while Maurice nodded his head.

"Answer me this question white boy, why exactly should we exactly be apart of this committee because it doesn't serve us?" asked Yolanda.

"Because the Roman Boyz and the third ward have the most to gain." Link responded to the shock and confusion of the duo as they watched him reach into his back pocket and pull out a map of New Arcadia and roll it out in front of them.

"We've already discussed territory in the fourth, you get a large portion of the top half but we take a smaller portion here in the lower fourth near the river." Stated Link. "We're taking this territory and we're allowing some Cubans to work in it." He added.

"Cubans?" Maurice asked with a raised brow.

"Cuban smugglers, with connections to Columbian Drug Lords." Link retorted with a smile. "The Cubans get their drugs from the waters near Bayou Phantom and they use boats to bring it back to our spot in the Lower fourth where it will be packed and ready to sale to you wholesale." Link stated earning a raised brow from Maurice.

"Sold to me?" he asked with sarcasm in his tone.

"We have to make our money some way and so do the Cubans since they're taking the risk." Link retorted before looking back at the map.

"How does this help us, because it just looks like it's lining your pockets with money more than us?" asked Marrick with venom of his own.

"We're selling it to you wholesale." Link responded. "Joe maybe a selfish prick but he does supply most of all the gangs in New Arcadia with product. With him gone and you the only supplier in the city-." Started Link only to be cutoff by Yolanda.

"Niggas gon' come to us for their product." She said.

"All we require is that for some gangs you don't require a fixed price. We want all the gangs working together and guys in a Ward the size of the first shouldn't be paying the same the guys in the fifth." Link stated earning nods and smile from the three Romans.

"Alright than white boy you've peaked my interest." Said Maurice as he stroked his chin while Link nodded his head in satisfaction.

 **Outside Sunbelt City**

The song Ex Novio by Cremalleras blasted loudly from the speakers of Felix car as he and Adahy found themselves speeding towards the city of Sunbelt.

"I figured after leaving BSU you'd drop the whole punk rock thing all together." The Creek warrior let out while Felix gave a slight chuckle.

"I was a fun of Mexican Hardcore before I joined BSU, it's what got me attracted to them in the first place." Felix replied with a slight smile. "Besides brown punk bands needed to be supported as well same with rappers." He added.

"Mark have a thing for this music?" he asked earning a low growl from Felix.

"No actually Mark thought these guys in particular were trash but he thought that about a lot of things Mexican." Felix replied.

"Well I guess we know that myth about black people not being racist is not true." Adahy replied just as Felix's cellphone started to ring causing him to pick it up.

"What's up Cruz?" he answered only to be hit by a barrage of words from the Vago OG as he yelled out into his ear. "Alright slow down." Felix replied to the confusion of Adahy.

"Alright we're on our way back." Felix retorted before hanging up his phone.

"What's going on?" asked Adahy.

"Someone broke into Cruz's home." Felix retorted before making a sharp U turn into oncoming traffic and causing a wreck in the process.

 **Meanwhile**

The song The Race by Thirty Seconds To Mars was playing lowly on the radio of the stolen Baller the BSU members had taken from a gangster in the 4th Ward for their trip to Sunbelt. The song was in particular one of Mark's favorites, but he had to have the music on low as to avoid awaking Lee and Jimmy who were sleeping in the backseat while he and Ren sat in the front, the latter of whom was reading a black and white notebook.

"What you got there?" Mark asked with a raised brow.

"Who was Egon?" the Japanese woman asked earning a confused look from Mark. "You mentioned it to Lee earlier that you were gonna do Miguel like you did Egon, exactly what did you do to him and who was he?" she added earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he spoke up.

"Back in the day, the Skinheads weren't the only gang we were fighting with BSU. Egon was the leader of this local Sunbelt gang called the Red Horsemen and they had a habit of selling drugs in our clubs and at BSU shows." Mark started while Ren sat closely and listened. "The war was pretty brutal and lasted almost three years, it didn't end until we got a tip that Egon was at a tattoo parlor in East Sunbelt and when we went in the rest was history." He finished while Ren nodded her head.

"So did you kill his brother and girlfriend by accident like Tasha wrote?" she asked earning another raised brow from Mark who looked at the girl with wide eyes and noticed her looking at the notebook closely.

"Where'd you get that book?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Tasha's things, it looks like she was keeping track of a number of your crimes and trying to piece together everything." She replied.

"Read it to me?" Mark asked with more venom in his tone.

"Alright it starts August 28th, 2010 first attempt on the life of Egon unsuccessful. Possible assassins Mark, Lee, Jimmy, and Blondie open fire on Egon's sister and girlfriend as they sat in the parking lot of an Up and Atom." She started while Mark continued to reminisce at his actions.

"March 3rd, 2011 Horsemen found shot dead in the parking lot at 11 P.M at night. Cause of death Shotgun blast to the chest accomplice more than likely Lee."

"Sept 21, 2011 attempt on Egon's life. Left seriously injured after a shooting in his parents parking lot. Possible accomplice Jimmy or Lars."

"Sept 22, 2011 five hours after the attempt on Egon's life, BSU member Monte Charles was left shot and killed outside of his own home."

"Sept 23, 2011 Horsemen strike again and kill associate of BSU Jean Larkins." She continued while Mark sat in silence at the number of crimes.

"Feb 21, 2012 Horsemen leader shot to death in his car with his girlfriend and daughter by an unknown Sniper. Possible shooter Mark."

"March 12, 2012 BSU leader Cameron Ross shot and killed outside the home of his parents."

"March 13, 2012 Mark and Jimmy retaliate with another attempt on Egon, instead kill the man who just installing his stereo." Ren started only for Mark to cut her off.

"I get it!" he finished.

"I guess this goes on all the way to the end of the year and into the beginning of 2013." Said Ren causing Mark to again go silent at her statement. "Mark why would Tasha keep a manuscript of the people you all killed in a war?" she asked earning silence from Mark.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Mark finished just as he found himself pulling into heavy traffic on the freeway that had things almost to a standstill.

"Are we there yet?" Jimmy asked as both he and Lee woke up while Mark pulled up to the traffic and basically set the Baller in park before letting out an angry sigh.

"Looks like some shit happened here earlier so we might be here a while." Said Mark with a hint of venom in his tone.

 **Louisiana-New Austin Border**

The song Dead in a Darkroom by Sir Dyno blared loudly through the radio of an all-black Moonbeam while the smell of weed smoke filled the air as Cheta, Felon, and SX found themselves sitting in the back of the van smoking while looking down at the weapons they had in their arsenal.

"I thought you vatos were gonna keep a clear head for this?" asked Cheta as the duo shook their heads at her questions.

"This could be our last day alive chica, might as well go out stoned." SX replied sniffing a line of cocaine before adjusting the M9 Flamethrower tanks that were placed on his back while Cheta shook her head before she parked their van in front of the first house on Mark's list.

The house was a rather small dark blue wooden home that one could see their grandparents living in…if it weren't for the five gold and black wearing Cholos sitting on the porch of the home staring with wide eyes at the mystery Moonbeam that had pulled up.

"GO!" Cheta yelled out causing a smile to spread across the face of SX as Felon forced open the door and watched as SX jumped out with his flamethrower at the ready.

"OH SHIT-!" started one of the Vagos before SX squeezed the nozzle on the weapon and watched as a long stream of flames came out the front of the weapon and washed over the front porch and the Vagos who were on it.

The sound of screams than filled the air as SX, Felon, and Cheta watched closely as the flaming Vagos started to jump from the front patio into the bushes in a manner that made them look like they were trying to escape their flaming masses. Many of them screamed for help but SX was relentless with the weapon as turned the flames upward and started to burn the roof of the home and aim for the windows as well to burn the drugs inside.

"Alright that's good let's go!" Cheta yelled out as SX looked at the flaming home in awe before jumping into the van while the female Rifa drove down the street with a few Vagos coming out of their homes and shooting at them as they drove.

"How far is the next target?" asked Felon.

"Two blocks it's the home of the OG so get that thing ready. I doubt they'll be ready for us just yet but it may have more people there." Cheta retorted while turning a corner with SX merely chuckling at her response.

"I'm hoping for more of these Ratas." He let out just as Cheta arrived at their next location another somewhat nice-looking home with a few Vagos standing outside and near a black Emperor out front while a Mexican man in his early thirties sat in the drivers seat with a woman of Mexican descent with long black hair with gold streaks sat in the passenger seat.

"Hold on!" the OG said as he looked down at his cellphone and noticed he received a text from another homie.

"GO!" Cheta yelled as Felon forced open the side door of the Moonbeam while SX stuck the nozzle of the weapon out the door and fired a stream of burning liquid in the direction of the Emperor and striking the men on the side of it encasing them in flames and leaving them screaming in pain and agony as they felt their skin be boiled from the fire.

"Holy shit!" the OG yelled out while his girlfriend screamed as loudly as she could before SX turned the flamethrower on them and lit the inside of the car on fire with the duo inside screaming and fighting to escape the burning vehicle.

"I guess that girl is really on fire." Said Felon earning a slight chuckle from Cheta as she watched SX move to turn the flamethrower on the house igniting it as well while he merely stood back with a sinister smile before turning around and heading back to the Moonbeam just as three car full of Vagos came tearing up the street firing at the group.

"Shit we got incoming." Said Felon as he started firing his MP5 out the side of the Moonbeam just as SX jumped in and Cheta slammed on the gas petal to send the vehicle rocketing forward at an incredible speed.

However the Minivan was still not as fast as the vehicles giving chase and soon one vehicle was near the side and a Vago armed with Mini-Uzi was spraying a barrage of rounds near the sound of the vehicle that Felon merely returned from his MP5 while Cheta tried to keep control of the vehicle.

"Rapido Chica?" yelled out SX as Cheta slammed into the side of the vehicle on her right with enough force to knock it off the road and slamming into a series of mailboxes before finally hitting a street pole with enough force to total the front of the car and send the driver flying out the windshield from not wearing his seat belt.

"You're the guy with the flamethrower take care of them." Cheta yelled back as SX slammed open the backdoor to the Moonbeam and fired off another stream of fire that quickly bathing the first car in flames coating the driver who lost control of the vehicle and ended up slamming into the back of another car with enough force to take the vehicle on two wheels and send it rolling down the street with the other Vagos vehicles being caught behind the flaming wreckage.

"I guess that slowed those Cabron's down well enough." Said Felon with a chuckle.

"That's good, we're gonna need help for the next target and the homies are on the way." Said SX as Cheta turned a corner and three Red cars came speeding behind them and honking at the van in the process as they made their way to a two-story housing project where they noticed six Vagos standing at the front gate.

"Hang on!" Cheta ordered before slamming on the gas petal of the van and slamming into three of the Vagos just as they tried to draw their guns and fire on the van. "Adios Mio!" Cheta yelled out as she took in the sight of the blood covered window before grabbing her own MP5 and jumping out of the Moonbeam with SX and Felon who were immediately forced into cover by four Vagos firing at them with Pistols.

"Pinche Cabron." Yelled SX as he fired another stream of fire in the direction of the gangsters who were met with the same fate as the Vagos before them. As SX moved to turn the weapon on another group of incoming attackers he was immediately pulled back by Cheta who caught the man off-guard.

"Remember what Mark said, you're an easy target with that damn tank on your back so let us handle these Scraps." She yelled out before firing a barrage of round with Felon while three Rifa members came up behind them firing MP5's and AK-47's.

"You Northern Busters don't belong here." Yelled a Vago firing a Mac-10 before he was shot twice in the chest by a Rifa with an AK-47.

"We don't belong here, but we're here to take your place." He said while moving to reload only to be hit once in the arm by a Vago armed with a Shotgun.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Mayatero." The Vago yelled out only to be hit four times in the knee by Cheta who then turned her weapon on another Vago who was trying to run to cover only to be hit three times in the side and falling with a punctured liver while the Chola he was running towards was hit in the chest and fell with a collapsed lung.

"They're on the roof top!" yelled out SX as Cheta and the others noticed a few Vagos running across the rooftop of the apartment complex and raining down rounds on the Rifa with two men failing to get to cover in time as a Vago with an AKS Assault Rifle shot him four times in the back while his comrade was shot another three times in the chest.

"De Madre de Puta." SX screamed as he lifted the nozzle at the men on the rooftop.

"NO!" Cheta screamed out as SX squeezed the nozzle on the flamethrower and sent a stream of fire at the men on the rooftop forcing them to fall on their stomachs to avoid the flames that missed them and soon started to ignite the rooftop of the apartment.

"Idiota we don't want to burn down the entire housing project." Cheta yelled out as SX merely shook his head.

"Hey we're clearing out Scrapas and the best way to do it is with fire." He shot back before turning his flamethrower on a few Vagos that were running for cover on the second-floor walkway and were immediately hit by the flames of the weapon and fell to the ground screaming with one man sinking to the floor shaking violently as his back was left a charred mess of red and black meat.

"Felon SX has lost it." She yelled out as Felon turned his attention to the bald Rifa member and watched him turn his flames on the first floor where he noticed screams coming from inside the homes of a few apartment buildings as innocent people started to flee from inside.

"Shit, even if we get to the stash the Juros will be here before we get here." Said Felon just as the sound of automatic gunfire started to go off and the duo noticed six vehicles filled with Azteca's and Vagos start to pull into the housing project and unload on the Rifas.

"You Cabrons want some to." Yelled SX as he turned the nozzle of the flamethrower on the new arrivals and watching as two were engulfed in flames while the rest were left ducking for cover.

"You Rifa motherfuckers are gonna burn for this shit." Miguel yelled out as he loaded a fresh magazine into his M16A1.

"We gotta go!" said Felon as he looked to Cheta who looked at him with wide eyes.

"We can't leave SX!" she shouted back.

"He's lost it, and right now if the rest of us want to live we gotta get away from here while he's got them distracted." He yelled back while Cheta looked at him with saddened eyes. "CHETA!" he yelled only for the woman to nod her head before running off down an alleyway while Felon and a few of the surviving Rifas did the same.

"They're running!" said La Tortura as Miguel stuck his head out and noticed Felon running behind La Tortura with the other Rifas.

"Coward motherfuckers." He yelled under his breath while SX who didn't notice that his allies had left him continued to shoot fire at the group until his fuel tanks were empty and the flamethrower could shoot no more.

"Don't die on me now you piece of shit-!" he yelled out before looking up and noticing Miguel and the others drawing their guns on him and starting to walk over to him with an angry look on his face.

"Son of a-!" Miguel started only to be cut off as a beeping sound started to come from the tank strapped to SX's back causing him to look backwards and try to find the source of the noise.

"What the fuck is that?" SX asked while turning backwards while Miguel took a step back and started to run away from the man.

"BOMB!" he screamed out just as the gas tank went up in a violent fiery explosion that took SX with it and left his pieces raining down on the group who were left shocked and surprised.

"What the fuck was that?" asked La Tortura as she looked to Miguel who looked back with an angry expression at where the body of SX once stood.

"Mark making sure we can't tie the Rifa's back to him." Miguel stated while Cheta, Felon, and the remaining Rifas crossed into the neighborhood next over where a group of La Trey Family members quickly took them to a safehouse.

 **Red Stick**

It wasn't long after Felix and Adahy left that Task found himself waking up from a mid-day nap that he thought he desperately needed after these long days and nights he'd been putting in work for the Rifa's. He had to admit they'd been running him somewhat ragged but they were also paying him well enough that the young Lakota could easily looked past it.

After rising to his feet and giving a rather loud yawn, he then started to make his way for the kitchen before a loud crashing sound caught him off-guard and caused him to hug the walls and notice two Caucasian men wearing ski mask walk inside through his knocked down door with Assault Rifle's drawn and ready to search for him.

"Shit!" the Lakota whispered out before scurrying back to his room and look the door before heading into his closet to grab his bow, quiver of arrows, and the P99 Pistol he kept in a shoebox in his closet along with two magazines of ammo just as he heard someone grab at his doorknob and turn it only to find it lock.

The man on the otherside than yelled something it Russian with Task only responding by lifting up his Pistol and firing three shots through the wooden door that found their mark as he heard a loud grunt of pain followed by a loud thump. More yells of Russian were than heard, but Task didn't stick around to hear what they were saying instead he opened his window and started to climb out just as a man with an AA-12 Shotgun burst through the door and caught sight of Task halfway out the window.

The attacker than lifted his Shotgun at the Lakota who managed to roll out of the window just as the man fired a single shot that shattered the glass and sent a few pellets from his round into the arm of Task. Not deep enough to seriously injure him, but deep enough to draw blood and cause him intense pain as he started to run away from the house while the Russian's moved out the back door and noticed that he was trying to climb the fence with his bow and an arrow in his hands.

"Damn!" he yelled out before letting his first arrow fly and watching in glee as it embedded itself inside the man's chest. This sight soon earned a smile from the Task but that smile soon faded as he watched the man slam his arm down on the shaft of the arrow and break it in two in the process.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me does everybody have body armor these days?" He asked with a hint of venom in his tone just as the Russians lifted their guns and started to shoot at him again causing him to fall backwards and land in the adjacent yard on the hard ground while the Russians continued to shower the wooden fences with bullets all the while failing to notice Task crawl away in a prone position.

The Russian leader than yelled something else that Task couldn't understand as he looked at the side of the fence and watched as the Russians ran out of bullets and started to reload their guns, only to be cutoff as the man at their farthest left was hit in the side of the head courtesy of Task putting a bullet in his temple that shattered his orbital and left him falling flat.

The Lakota than ran away as the Russians started to give chase to him while he ran down the street. He knew he could take them all head on, so the best thing for him to do was to hit them when they least expected it and Guerrilla Warfare was something he excelled at.

 **Outside Red Stick**

Half an hour had already passed since Mark had brought the group into traffic and it seemed almost like they had moved an inch since they arrived. The group had heard an entire album by 12 Stones and were now listening to Historia Calamitatum by Rise Against while sitting in traffic.

As they sat in traffic though the group failed to notice the three black SUV's pull into the line of traffic and see the Baller the BSU members were driving just seven vehicles ahead of them.

" **Etot trafik ne dvizhetsya, davayte dvigat'sya dal'she**."

 **("This traffic isn't moving, let's move now."** ) said the man in the passenger seat earning a mixed look from the driver as he watched him load a magazine into an AKM Assault Rifle and pull a mask over his face.

" **My dolzhny podozhdat', chtoby vytashchit' ikh iz otkrytoy zony**."

 **("We should wait till they get to an open area.")** the driver shot back.

"YA ne zabochus' o tom, chtoby eti amerikantsy ne ushli."

 **("I care not for these fucking Americans, let's go.")** he ordered earning nods from all the other Russian gangsters in the back of the car who loaded and cocked their weapons before pulling on ski-mask and then stepping out of the vehicle.

As the group started to make their way towards the Baller though they were quickly spotted by a few people in their cars and hopped out creating a sea of screaming people that quickly alerted Mark and the others to the group of Russians coming their way.

"Looks like we got company." Said Mark as Lee, Jimmy, and Ren each turned their heads to see the incoming Russians.

"Hand my vest." Said Lee as Jimmy reached into the back of the van and pulled out the weapons they'd brought back with them from Sunbelt.

"Give me one to." Said Mark.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Ren as Mark looked to her before nodding his head.

"Give me the SAW to." Mark ordered earning a nod from Jimmy.

While the BSU members were getting themselves ready the Russians hitmen each found themselves trying their best to move past the sea of civilians who abandoned their cars and decided to run away from the gangsters.

As the wave started to clear though the Russian gangsters found themselves moving closer towards the Baller without noticing Mark, Lee, and Jimmy standing at the front of the car with the Creole setting the M249 SAW Light Machine Gun on the hood of the Baller and shouldering it.

"You sure you can handle that thing?" Jimmy asked as he looked out the scope of an M4A1 Assault Rifle while Lee stood by with a Benelli M4 Shotgun.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Mark said as he watched the first three Russians move into his line of sight causing him to stick out his tongue and squeeze the trigger of the Machine Gun.

It was also at this moment that Mark wished Ana and Booker were there to see him. Instead of going out of cover and firing the gun he took cover at the front of the Baller and instead of shooting from the flanks he fired through the windshield of the vehicle putting a rather large hole through the front and back windshield of the vehicle and the powerful bullets continued through the front and back windshield of the vehicles behind their until finally finding their marks in the bodies of the first three Russians hitting them in the chest, arms, and legs.

"FUCK!" yelled the Russian with the AKM as Mark continued to unload on the group forcing them into cover and the remaining people inside of their cars to climb out and start running or attempt to drive through the traffic jam.

"Ren go!" Mark yelled out before watching as the Japanese girl started to run into the crowd of people while a Russian armed with an AK-47U took aim at her.

As he said a few words in Russian through he was caught off-guard by three shots hitting him in the chest and once in the face courtesy of Jimmy who fired two more shots into the side window of a car and blew a rather large hole in the glass that scratched a man in the face and sent him clutching the wound while failing to notice Lee coming up from the side before the Chinese man blasted him once in the face with his Shotgun and sending him flying backwards on the hood of a car before shooting another man in the chest and watching him stagger back only to righten himself and return fire.

After making his presence felt though, Lee had to quickly retreat back into cover as a Russian Hitman armed with a Saiga-12 Shotgun that sent a barrage of pellets his way as he jumped behind a car and started to run back to Jimmy while Mark covered them with more automatic fire from the Light Machine Gun.

"These motherfuckers are wearing vest." Lee yelled out.

"Won't matter when you got this thing." Mark retorted as he turned his fire on the van the Russians were using for cover and with no regards for whomever was inside shredded it with the powerful 5.56 Rounds and striking one Russian man in the back of the head as he took cover while another man was hit seven times in the torso and couldn't do anything but lie still and bleed out.

" **DYM!"**

 **("Smoke!")** yelled out one of the Russian men as the trio of BSU members watched as the remaining Russian hitmen reached into their coats and tossed these metal canisters on the freeway that blanketed it with a white smoke and left them all blind.

"Shit they trying to smoke us out." Yelled Lee.

"Just stay calm!" Mark replied as he tightly squeezed his Light Machine Gun just as the Russian hitmen started to creep from their cover behind bullet ridden cars and make their way closer to the position of the BSU members.

 **("** **Razdelite, ubedites', chto oni ne skryvayutsya ot storon.")**

" **Split up, we don't want them slipping away from the sides."** The lead gangster ordered as the remaining three men broke away from one another with their weapons drawn and started to move through the backup cars with the smoke blinding them as they went.

As one man went to check the underside of a car though he wasn't able to stand completely back up again as Jimmy raked a shard of glass he'd taken from a broken window across the man's throat and watched with a smile as the man's blood started to pour out like a fountain as he clutched his neck wound with fear in his eyes before falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

The sound of the something hitting the ground seemed to cause the leader to turn his head in look in both directions for his remaining troops but instead only caught an eyeful of smoke. His quietness was than disturbed though by a loud shrieking sound as one of his men was pushed from the edge of the freeway and onto the hard streets below by Jimmy who looked up as another Russian man turned his Rifle on him only to be stopped as Lee came up from behind and stabbed the man in the back.

The lead Russian wanted to yell out for his men but he knew so would give away his position so instead he merely lowered himself into a firing stance and started to walk away but the second he moved past a yellow Sedan with all the doors still open Mark struck with the speed of a cobra and jumped from under a sheet in the backseat of the yellow sedan and plunged his knife deep into the left shoulder of the man with enough force to leave only the hilt of the weapon sticking out.

The Concrete Soldier than moved so that he was standing in front of the man while he spoke whispers in Russian. "I can't understand what you're saying but thanks for letting me know where you came from." He retorted before grabbing the man's head and in one sharp turn snap his neck almost like it was a toothpick.

"Too easy Baba Yaga… it's too easy." Mark said as he reached into the jacket of the man and pulled out a burner phone before stuffing it into his pocket and then walking away with Lee and Jimmy in tow.

 **New Arcadia**

It had been a long day for Link as he found himself leaving a bar in the 6th Ward after talking with their Ward Boss. So far he'd gotten the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 10th, 11th, 12th, and 14th Ward to buy what he and Mark were selling.

It seemed like much of Uptown New Arcadia were just like him and had either had enough of Joe's bullshit, didn't want to work under the BGA, or were just sick and tired of feeling like if they stepped out of line they could get shot and didn't want to support the side that truly enforced that.

So in all, what Lee had to say to them really sold itself.

As the Caucasian man went to head back to Lee's car though he was caught off-guard by the sight of an African American man with long black dreadlocks leaning on the side of his car trying to pick up a girl with shoulder length brown hair and caramel kissed skin.

"This thirty mother-." Link whispered out before pulling out Lee's car keys and pressing the panic button setting off the car alarm and shocking the man and woman and sending them both away from the car while Link walked up with a chuckle.

"You think that shit funny motherfucker!" the man yelled out as he grabbed Link by his collar and slammed his back against the door of the car. "In fact run your pockets!" he ordered only to be stopped by the female who grabbed him by the arm and started to pull away.

"Don't touch the white boy he's with Mark." She said earning a surprised look from the gangster as he looked to Link and noticed a slight smile spread against his face.

This caused the man to let him go before stepping back while Link stood in place and merely let out, "Thank you, my brother won't hear about this." He said before the man socked him once in the mouth with enough force to knock Link to the floor.

"I don't give a fuck who you is, Mark ain't shit now and neither is you." He said before punching Link twice in the face and kicking him in the gut.

 **Elsewhere**

The drive to the Rose District finally came to a halt as Felix parked his car in front of the home of Cruz where he noticed the man standing outside yelling at a few of his Pee Wee gangsters while they all kept their noses to the ground in silence.

As the duo approached the man though he quickly dismissed them but both Felix and Adahy already knew that the violations were coming their way later and they would be severe.

"Where have you two been?" he asked with venom in his tone.

"Sunbelt, we went to go see Miguel but you called us back before we could get there." Felix shot back before Cruz gave out an angry growl.

"Those fucking Gabachos are gonna pay for this shit." Cruz yelled out with venom in his tone before leading Felix and Adahy into his home where the duo noticed that the once large picture of Guardo had been tossed onto the floor, shattered, and someone had actually wiped their muddy shoes on it leaving the picture smeared and hard to look at.

"Those Pendejo's left the money and jewelry but took every picture I had of Guardo just to fuck with me." Cruz yelled out with venom in his tone. "Me Esposa won't even come home with the kids because of this." He added with more venom in his tone.

"Don't worry we're gonna make those Bullshitters feel for this shit later tonight." Felix let out with venom in his tone earning nods from the group.

 **Red Stick**

The sun was already starting to set on this day as Task found himself running for dear life while what remained of his Russian attackers gave chase to him. He'd managed to kill two back at the house and he got the drop on another and shot him in the back of the head, but the noise of the gun attracted the rest to his position and now he found himself running in the direction of an apartment complex where the residents had long since gone in and locked their doors.

"Shit, shit, shit!" said Task as another bullet sailed over his head while he tried to the stairs of the apartment complex. The Lakota than responded by firing off three more rounds from his Pistol before rushing up the stairs as the Russians continued to give chase after him.

As the first man made his way up the stairs though he quickly noticed Task move pass a few white sheets that were out on the balcony to dry and despite being alone he quickly moved to give chase. The act would be his last though for he failed to notice Task standing behind the white sheet until the Lakota fired off three shots that hit the man in the face and chest and sent him falling back before hitting the ground with a thud.

"Guess you won't be needing this." Said Task as he moved to take the man's Vityaz-SN Submachine Gun just as the three remaining Russian men came up the stairs and sent another barrage of rounds his way while he took off running until he got to the end of the second floor and noticed a metal fire escape ladder still up and leading down into the streets.

"Son of a bitch!" he whispered under his breath before the sound of Russian voices got closer, so with a deep breath he quickly jumped off the ledge of the apartment complex and grabbed onto the fire escape ladder with the force of his added weight slamming onto it the once up ladder quickly found itself going down.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed out as the ladder stopped midway from hitting the ground allowing him to jump off with no injuries.

"Scary but fun!" he said with a slight chuckle before looking up and noticing the Russians looking down at him as he ran down the street before the lead man ordered one man to climb down the fire escape while he and another went back down the stairs they came up.

This got the attention of the Lakota as he pulled his bow and an arrow out of his Quiver and quickly took aim at the man climbing down the stairway and with one well-placed shot managed to strike the man in the side of the neck just below his chin than watch as he let go of the ladder and came crashing down to the ground.

"Hell yeah!" he said with pride in his tone before he started to run away as the last two men caught sight of him and sent another barrage of rounds in his direction causing the Lakota to run in an circle around the house while the duo continued to give chase as he tossed down a few trash cans to block their path before turning around and firing a few rounds from the SMG hitting the lead man several times in the chest and sending him falling to the ground in a rage as he looked at his comrade and ordered him to chase after the Lakota who ran out of the alleyway and made a turn.

As the final Russian man stepped out of the alleyway and turned to head in the direction Task ran he was only met with the metal end of an arrow in his neck courtesy of Task who jabbed him once in the throat before kicking him off the weapon and watching him fight the blood from leaking from his throat.

The Lakota than grabbed the man's AKM Assault Rifle and unloaded the entire magazine on the man lying in the alleyway until his bullet ridden corpse moved no more.

"I need a fucking break." Task muttered before moving to walk away.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of the door opening seemed to be what made Alison jump from the couch in Mark's apartment hoping to see the Creole but instead catching sight of a familiar blonde-haired man walking through the door clutching his side and bloody nose.

"Jesus Christ Link!" Alison let out before approaching the man and quickly walking him over to the couch.

"Though you'd have left by now." Link let out while Alison grabbed his nose.

"Glad I stayed." She let out while moving to look at Link's nose while he kept it up. "I'm guessing Mark has a first aid kit here?" she asked earning a nod from Link.

"In the bathroom under the sink." Link replied before the FIB Agent walked away and quickly made her way into the bathroom while Link continued to grab at his bruised side.

"Hold still!" she said as she came back and started to clean the blood from Link's nose. "You're lucky it isn't broken." She added while Link sat back and let the woman put a bandage over his nose and take in the sight of his eye.

"You gonna tell me what the hell happened to you or am I gonna find out on the news tomorrow when another guy in the Ward turns up dead?" she asked with a hint of venom in her tone that caused Link to merely chuckle.

"I got my ass handed to me by some guy in the Sixth Ward trying to pick up a girl and I killed his thunder." Link replied earning a raised brow from Alison. "Hand to whatever god is out there." He added while Alison put some peroxide on a towel before his eyes.

"You don't have problems with the Sixth Ward, but it's still a hood there. So are you gonna tell me why were you there?" she asked with annoyance in her tone.

"While Mark is in Sunbelt with Lee and Jimmy, he wanted me to meet with the Ward Bosses in the city." He replied to Alison's shock.

"You!" yelled out with venom in her tone.

"As far as everyone in this city knows Mark is still recovering in the hospital and he wants to keep it that way. So in the meantime he wanted me to meet with the Ward bosses. He thinks that me going would not only be seen as a friendly face, but to show them that I'm just as in charge as Mark." He stated.

"Why are you meeting with the Ward Bosses?" Alison asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

"To bring them all to the table." He replied to her confusion. "It won't be long before Joe and Muujai are finished in this city and when they fall Mark wants every Ward Boss to come together as one and sit at a table where they can actually talk their problems out instead of turning to their guns." He stated.

"Right with him at the head of this table?" Alison asked with a chuckle.

"No Mark's only mediating at the table, because in a few months will be done with the streets of New Arcadia." He stated earning a raised brow from Alison. "We'll still keep control of the 17th, but we'll have the club bringing us in income and a few other businesses we're gonna start up. So we won't need to be doing anymore robberies or contract killing." He finished.

"And what about all the enemies the Vagos, Azteca's, Dixie Mafia?" she asked.

"Mark's truce is still somewhat holding strong as long as we keep our peace with Ernesto, brown will stay in line and as long as we don't infringe on the Dixie's territory in the swamps and rural cities…we have no beef with them." He retorted while Alison stood in silence.

"He's doing this all for you, you know?" he asked earning a nod from the woman.

"I know…I just don't know how well I can take it." She replied while lowering her head and keeping Steve in her mind.

 **Elsewhere**

The sun had finally set on this day in New Arcadia, and when the lights away the monsters of the night come out to play and that was the case for Felix, Cruz, Adahy, and six other Vagos found themselves driving to Mark's club in the 17th Ward with

Everyone was also armed to the teeth, they were gonna make BSU pay for their actions with their lives. Earlier they had sent a scout group to do recon at the club and they reported that there was a full house at the club of only BSU members. So now proved a best time as any to strike.

"You sure you can handle shooting your friends?" asked Adahy as he sent a look to Felix along with Cruz and another Vago who was present in the car.

The man of Quechan descent only responded by pulling back the slide on his P226 Assault Rifle and saying, "Just get me there and find out!" this drew smiles from both Cruz, Adahy, and the driver as he took his eyes off the road for a split second just as something came out in front of them and ended up going over the windshield of their vehicle.

"Ah Vato I think you hit someone." Said Cruz as Felix looked out the back window with Adahy.

"It looks a woman." Added Felix as he moved to step out of the car with Cruz, Adahy, and the driver while the Vagos in the vehicle behind them also stepped out to approach the body of the woman they'd hit.

As they moved to pull her over though they quickly realized that what they hit wasn't a woman but the crash test dummy dressed up in woman's clothing.

"SHIT!" Adahy screamed out as loud as his lungs would allow just as a series of bright lights blinded the Vagos and left them all shielding their eyes.

"Floodlights!" said Felix as he used his arms to cover his eyes just as the floodlights went off just as fast as they came on and were replaced by a flashing crimson light coming from the front of the lead car that caused everyone to turn their heads and notice three familiar figures standing in front of the car.

"Felix, Cruz, Adahy step forward, but the rest of you better keep your hands up and step back from the vehicles unless you want to get your head taken off." Mark screamed out as Felix looked to the side of Adahy's head and noticed that a red dot was present on it, he then looked to Cruz and noticed two more red dots on him.

"Que!" said Cruz as he pointed at Felix who looked down and noticed that he had several dots on his body. As he then looked up though, he noticed that there were a series of BSU members standing on rooftops with high-powered weapons trained on them.

"I guess we know who the popular one is." Said Jimmy as Cruz, Adahy, and Felix approached the trio of BSU members and noticed that the light from the front of the car was coming from a road flare they placed in the middle of the street.

"Wow I can't believe you really fell for that." Said Mark as he approached moved his head to the side and watched as three BSU members started to pat down Cruz, Felix, and Adahy and take away any weapon they had on them including Felix's pack of gum and wallets while another group of BSU members went into the cars and took their other weapons.

"You know to say there's a truce you assholes are pushing your boundaries." Said Mark.

"Like you did by breaking into Cruz's home and taking family pictures." Retorted Adahy.

"You mean these pictures." Mark retorted with venom in his tone as he reached into the back of his pants and pulled out the photos before showing Cruz an old picture of his son at a young age. "We're just returning the favor, you broke into our home, roughed up my guys, cut Lee's cheek, and stole a few of our guns." He added just as one of the BSU members returned and handed Lee his Tactical Mossberg 500 that Cruz had taken and Jimmy Felix's P225 Assault Rifle.

"And we're adding just a little fuel to that fire." Said Mark as he tossed the baby picture onto the road flare and sending it up in a flame to the anger of Cruz as he broke away from the group and started to run at Mark only to be hit in the stomach and kicked to the ground courtesy of Jimmy who immediately pointed Felix's Rifle at the man of Quechan and Creek descent.

"You do another outburst like that and I'll throw all the pictures in the fire." Said Mark as he looked down at the Veterano with little emotion in his tone.

"You can put your hands on a man twice your age, but not on someone who can defend himself." Said Felix earning a slight chuckle from Lee before he responded by slamming the butt of his Shotgun into the liver of the man and knocking him to the floor.

"Don't worry you're gonna get yours in a few days." Lee shouted with anger in his tone while Felix kneeled on the ground wheezing. "Still got that glass abdomen I see, don't worry you won't feel it when we meet." He added.

"You may be running with them now Felix, but remember we're the guys who taught you just about everything you know and we know everything about you from strengths to weaknesses." Added Mark. "As you can see this is Lee's way of seeing he accepts your challenge and he'll be happy to show everyone what happens to brothers when they defect from us." He continued while Felix looked up and looked into the faces of the men who had their guns trained on them and noticed that they were all BSU members or Tax Free's from Sunbelt.

"You pieces of shit beat on them, but I don't see any of you doing the same to me because you know I'll-!" Adahy started before the loud bang of a gunshot cut him off and sent him falling back and landing on y66on his face and a 12 Gauge Sawn Off Shotgun in his hands.

"You were saying!" said Mark as he moved to approach the downed Creek was gasping for air and reaching for his chest.

"Feel lucky I shot you with a bean bag round, you'll live but I bet you're really in a lot of pain right now aren't you?" Mark asked as the Creek tried desperately to gasp for air.

"See here's the thing Adahy, Lee isn't going to fight you it's not because he's afraid he'll lose it's because we fight people who deserve to catch a beating. Felix is a traitor, and he's gonna get his but you…you're a nobody who thinks he's a somebody and not worth our time but is worth a bullet to the head." Stated Mark before he turned to Cruz.

"And we knew about your little scout party when it came to do recon on us. You must have thought they were really good to be able to get in and out of our hood undetected but trust me we let them go. Just like we're letting you go, but should we meet again like this, then well…I guess mass execution will be the word of the day." Said Mark with venom on his tone as he dropped Cruz's pictures on top of him with little remorse.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other…soon!" the Creole finished before he started to walk away with Lee, Jimmy, and the other BSU members before turning back around and letting out a loud whistle. The sound of gunshots and air hissing than soon resonated throughout the streets as the BSU members shot out the tires on each of their vehicles.

"Walk home!" Jimmy ordered while Felix, Adahy, and Cruz each looked up with venomous hatred in their eyes at the retreating trio.

"Motherfucker, he's gonna burn for this." Adahy yelled out while trying to catch his breath before looking up and noticing that the BSU members on the rooftops were still in place and taking aim at them until they started to walk back down the street.

 **Meanwhile**

The scene at the club was almost like that of a frat hazing as Mark stood in the VIP area of his club looking down at various members of the Tax Free BSU members being branded with his logos that included the phrase "Nobody Praying For Me" tattooed on their backs and a Spade logo on either their chest or arms.

"You know I always wanted a tattoo?" came the voice of Ren as she approached Mark showing off her new Spade tattoo on her upper right shoulder. "You mind explain to me why you chose a spade?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It was easy to draw and no gang in New Arcadia uses it." He replied earning a shake of the head from the girl before she moved to stand beside him and look down at the group.

"So does this mean you're back in BSU?" she asked earning a roll of the eyes from Mark.

"If you noticed the guys with BSU tattoos are getting that shit covered. I'm not BSU, they aren't BSU, we don't abide by BSU rules, and we damn sure ain't following their orders. We will help them when they need it but aside from that…we have no other relations." Mark stated.

"Is that so?" came a familiar voice that caused Mark and Ren to both turn their heads and notice Tasha standing behind them with a serious look on her face.

"I'll leave this to you." The Japanese woman retorted before walking away from Mark and leaving him alone with Tasha.

"You two are getting close." Tasha said with a hint of venom in her tone as she looked to Mark who merely leaned back against the guardrails. "What the hell though Mark, we agreed you'd take over the Tax Free's but we didn't agree that you would split them away from us." She added while Mark merely chuckled before reaching behind his back, pulling out the notebook, and dropping it on the floor.

"I don't work for people who are quick to sell me out." Said Mark as Tasha looked down at the notebook with wide eyes filled with fear. "You want to explain to me what that is or am I just gonna assume you were gonna fuck me over at some point in time." He asked while Tasha remained silent for a few seconds before speaking.

"It was for in case you ever got caught or you came back and killed Ryan." She replied while Mark gave her a slight smile filled with anger. "Me and Ryan always feared that someday you would just snap and try to kill us both after you found out." She stated.

"So you were gonna use that to threaten me?" he asked with a louder chuckle.

"Or you ever got caught and the bodies lead to our chapter." She added while Mark this time gave a low chuckle before reaching down to pick up the notebook and then walking away while Tasha stood in silence before trying to reach out to grab the Creole only for him to pull away and give her a low growl before continuing to move away from her.

 **Elsewhere**

"Those motherfuckers are gonna pay for this shit." Said Felix with anger in his tone as he continued to hold his side while Lady Joker took in the sight of his bruised side.

"And they knew you were coming?" she asked while looking to Cruz and Adahy with the former also nursing a rather nasty looking bruise on the center of his chest that came from being shot by the bean bag.

"Mark's already turned the 17th into a damn fortress, but he's added the Tax Free's to his army. That's another fifty to seventy guys added to his ranks." Stated Felix with venom in his tone.

"It doesn't matter how many people that fucking Mayate has with him they're all dead." Cruz yelled out with venom in his tone as he eyed Felix, Adahy, and Lady Joker with hate in his eyes just as the group noticed a familiar red car pulling up the street before coming to a halt in front of them.

"You guys call for a ride." Said Task with a half-smile while the group looked at him with wide eyes and noticed the scars and bruises on his body and blood stains on his clothes.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of laughter filled the air as a familiar African American man found him walking out of a nightclub in the 6th with a girl on his arms. As he started to make his way back to his car though he was caught off guard to see a Chinese and four white men sitting on the hood of his car.

"Oh shit!" he let out before taking in the sick smile on all their faces and moving to step back.

 **Meanwhile**

The drive back to his apartment wasn't long for the youngest Roman as he stepped through the doors and immediately let out a small sigh before noticing the familiar sound of music coming from the backroom.

The song was somewhat familiar and seemed to bring Mark back to a childhood memory. It seemed so familiar that instead of drawing his M1911 the Creole merely sat it on the table by the door and proceeded to make his way to the backroom.

As he peeked his head in through the side of the door he caught the sight of a familiar redheaded woman humming along to the song Here With Me by Dido.

"Oh I am what I am…I do what I want, but I can't hide." She sang out with a voice that made the youngest Roman think of her as a Greek Siren luring man out to sea with her calls. "And I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breath…until you're resting here with me." She continued while Mark continued to watch her look down and sing to the lyrics. "And I won't leave, and I can't hide, I cannot be…until you're resting here with me." She continued while Mark leaned against the doorway and continued to watch her sing.

"Oh I am what I am…I'll do what I want, but I can't hide. I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breath…until you're resting here with me." She continued before lifting her head and noticing that she had acquired an audience with the youngest Roman who was watching her closely as she continued to sing. "And I won't leave, and I can't hide, I cannot be…until you're resting here with me."

She finished before trailing off and watching as Mark approached her and quickly stood over her without making another move in fear that he may upset her. He figured the woman wasn't too happy to see him and was probably pissed with everything he's been involved in these last couple of days. So he was prepared to take her blows no matter how hard they fell on him.

Instead of receiving a punch though, he was greeted by the woman wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him in for a tight hug that the Creole quickly accepted before feeling as Alison ran her hands under the back of his shirt before rubbing his back.

"I missed you!" Mark let out only to feel a sharp pain in his back as Alison dug her fingernails deep into his skin causing him to let out a loud yelp before looking down at her and noticing the angry look on her face as she dug her nails deeper into his skin before twisting and causing another jolt of pain to run through the youngest Roman who could only respond by dropping to his knees and looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Back on your feet!" she yelled out pinching the youngest Roman who finally pulled away from her and winced at the feeling of his sore skin before Alison pushed him with enough force to cause him to take two steps back until his back was touching the door.

"The fuck-!" he screamed out before Alison finally pressed her lips against his own catching the youngest Roman again off-guard as she reached down into his pants and grabbed his member wince enough force to make him howl before gently massaging it between her fingers while moving her mouth to the side of Mark's neck.

"Get undressed!" she ordered with anger and venom in her tone as she watched Mark pull off his shirt while she walked him over to the bed and again forced him down on his knees as she undid her pants and forced his face between her legs.

"Yes that's what I been missing." she moaned out before falling back down on the bed.

 **Elsewhere**

The scene back at the club seemed to be that of a party as Link walked through the doors with Lee, Jimmy, Davey, and Eddy and noticed the now defunct Tax Free BSU members celebrating their new brands and howled at their new leaders who made their way to the back of the club and noticed Ren sitting in managers chair.

"You boys done playing whose is bigger?" she asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, the wards will know that if they touch one of us they'll be retaliation." Jimmy stated while looking to Link and noticing the emotionless look on the man's face.

"You know to say you boys swear to god you're not gangsters you act like them a lot." She retorted while Lee merely chuckled.

"Gotta play the part." He responded.

"Do you have any idea yet who was the guy that attacked us on the highway." She asked while Link nodded his head.

"We know exactly who did and he's gonna get his...soon." Lee finished off with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well I guess that means you can add the Russian Mob to that list of people who want you dead." Ren stated with a sick smile.

"Doesn't matter just another piece of paper in the hat of people who don't like us." Eddy responded.

"Yeah if we had a nickel for everyone that doesn't like us I'm pretty sure we could buy up all of Hawaii." Davey added with a slight chuckle just as the door of the room opened up and the group watched as Billy Kitchen, Cunningham, Ricky, and Tector walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

"There's our newest members." Said Jimmy with a slight smile as he slapped hands with the group before Pete entered the room.

"Hey have you guys seen Tasha I haven't seen her for almost an hour?" he asked earning mixed looks from the ex BSU members before Ren cut them all off by laughing.

"Oh I know exactly where she is right now." She replied with a chuckle.

And just as Ren predicted Tasha was exactly where she thought she'd be. Peaking her head through a door in the lower 17th Ward and watching closely as Alison bounced herself on Mark's dick like today was their last day being together.

"Say my name!" she screamed out before putting her hands on his throat and beginning to choke the youngest Roman as she felt her approaching climax.

"ALISON TRUEBLOOD!" Mark screamed out as both she and Mark finally released themselves and started to go limp with the youngest Roman falling straight back down with a numbness running through his body as Alison took her hand off his chest and looked back at the doorway where she noticed Tasha continuing to stare at them.

"Lock the door on your way out." She said before falling back down ontop of the youngest Roman who merely wrapped his arms around her back and sent Tasha a middle finger before the girl walked out of the room and closed the door.

 **Authors Note: And finally done, sorry for the late update but it's been a hectic couple of weeks for me and I know that lemon was short as hell but I wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible for what's coming next.**

 **I want to thank Onkwehonwe for the beginning scene of this chapter where the Rifa's attempted to setup Miguel and Adahy. It was a scene so nice I didn't change anything about it.**

 **Also if everyone didn't notice it I had to squeeze a lot into this chapter, the beginning scene of the BSU members slaughtering the gangsters in the 4** **th** **is sorta retaliation for last chapter and it shows that they now have almost full control of the 4** **th** **Ward with the exception of the St. Louis Housing Project because of the remaining forces of the 4** **th** **being locked up there.**

 **The mission with the Rifas attacking the Vagos in the South West was also something I've been working on for a while but the Flamethrower was something I had planned for a long time ago. Originally I was gonna use a Flamethrower when BSU hit the Azteca hood way back but decided against it. Now made for the best time to use it though since it does seem like something GTA would pull off. Drive-By Flamethrower.**

 **We also said farewell to SX in this chapter, my reason for him dying was mostly because I didn't want to show the Rifa's coming out to unscathed in their hit on the Vagos. Sure they lost people but I think they needed to lose at least one leader just for extra hurt and probably rally them to fight harder when the Vagos did come back at their hood.**

 **If you're wondering about the Russian attack, well a few chapters ago Onkwehonwe had it so that Ivan sent Russians after Mark, Lee, and Task but I never got to write out how it played out with Mark being in the hospital so here is the actual aftermath of it and that shootout on the freeway was based on the final shootout in traffic in the movie Den of Thieves and the shootout with Task and the Russians was based somewhat off a scene from season 4 of Peaky Blinders.**

 **Stick around for next chapter though as Miguel leads the Vagos and Azteca's into East Sunbelt City and launch an all-out war on the Rifa's, Lee and Jimmy find themselves dealing with more fallout of their actions in Los Santos, and what everyone's been waiting for the fall of Muujai and Joe in New Arcadia along with Felix vs. Lee.**

 **Thank you all for readying have a good night.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Lee vs Felix**

 **The Fall of Confetti Avenue**

 **New Arcadia (Three Weeks Later)**

The last few weeks had been long and hard for Link as he found himself standing back and watching as Lee rammed his fist into a punching bag that was hanging in a workout area in one of their warehouses in the 17th Ward.

"He's been like that for a few days." Said Ren as she walked up on the blonde haired man who merely nodded his head while continuing to take in the sight of Lee. "I don't think you should let him fight tomorrow." She added while Link shook his head.

"It ain't my decision to make he wants this." Link replied with little emotion in his tone.

"You know I can hear you both right?" Lee asked with venom in his tone as she looked back at the duo who watched him toss down the gloves on his hands and approach them with a serious look on his face.

"I'm just concerned is all." Ren stated while Lee shook his head.

"Don't be, after all of this that happened to me and Jimmy these last couple of days I need to take my anger out on someone I really really want to see bleed." Lee shot back with enough venom in his tone to kill a cobra.

"I know you want your revenge after being locked in that coffin-!" Link started before Lee cut him off.

"No you don't know brother because I wasn't just trapped in a coffin. I was trapped in a coffin with Miller's rotting corpse. I could smell him, touch him, breath him in, but what hurt the most wasn't his rotting remains it was because every time I looked over at his decaying face I kept seeing one of my biggest mistakes in history." He stated with sadness in his tone.

"I couldn't be there to protect either of them, I wasn't there to protect Laurie, or any of the others. And as we sit here mourning all of the brothers we lost over these last couple of months, Felix is out chumming it up with his new friends thinking he's untouchable and that our losses reflect our weakness." Lee shouted with venom in his tone. "Well tomorrow I'm gonna show him that he was and is still the weak link." He added with more venom in his tone before pushing past both Link and Ren who watched him walk away with mixed looks on their faces.

"If only Mark were here to see this." Link said with a hint of concern in his voice.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sound of knocking at the front door seemed to be the first thing that caught the ears of Miguel as he walked towards the door and quickly picked up a Sawn-Off Shotgun before opening it and noticing La Tortura and Casper standing on the otherside with mixed looks on both of their faces.

"You can put the Shotgun down." La Tortura greeted before watching Miguel set the weapon down before stepping aside and allowing the duo inside.

"Can't never be too careful nowadays." He replied with a sick smile.

"This Mark guy must have you on edge, but I don't understand why after we had him on his knees the last time we saw him and his guys in boxes." Casper responded.

"All the more reason for him to just walk into our Varrio with a Grenade Launcher and blow half of us to hell with a Predator Drone giving him air support." Miguel added.

"You guys constantly talk about this guy and his Predator Drones, but have you actually seen him use a Predator Drone?" asked La Tortura.

"Having seen him use it means he'd most likely be using it on us and that's something I really don't want to see." Miguel retorted while the two women looked at Miguel before following him out the back of the home and on the back patio so that they could talk more freely.

"So we still on for tomorrow?" asked La Tortura.

"Si mi Varrio armed up and ready for the attack those Mayateros won't know what hit them until after they're being scooped up." Miguel responded with a chuckle without noticing that his conversation was being listened in on. The Onda member was smart to talk about his attack outside of his home, because of his paranoia of being listened in on, but he failed to know that Mark had left another bug under the floorboards of his backyard patio that was transmitting his entire conversation to a white exterminator's van that was parked just a few blocks away.

"Mark we got the green light you can come back home now." Manfred let out as he sat in the back of the van that was filled with computers and high tech surveillance equipment.

" _On it just let me finish up here."_ Mark replied over his Walkie Talkie while looking down at the Aryan Vanguard member who was tied in a chair with forks wedged deep into his knees, ankles, and shoulders while a blonde haired blue eyed woman stood by watching with tears in her eyes.

"You tell Dallas exactly what you saw here today and remind him that we may not be in Sunbelt, but we're just a stone's throw away." He finished before pulling out his Combat Knife and then plunging it deep into the skull of the man before kicking him off the blade and watching his limp body crumble to the floor.

"Let's go!" Mark let out as he looked to Davey and Eddy who merely followed him out of the room with serious looks on all their faces.

"The Vagos are moving on the Rifa's tomorrow." The Creole stated to the two men's surprise and confusion.

"They picked the right time, Lee's fight with Felix is also tomorrow." Stated Eddy earning a nod from Mark.

"Miguel thinks he's smart for that, but he failed to realize that we dictate how things are done here." Mark finished before pulling out his cellphone and placing a call first to Cheta and the Rifa's than to Metra.

 **Metra**

The sound of blows landed seemed to radiate throughout the backyard of Ernesto as Felix found himself having a quick sparring session with Neto. Over the few weeks he'd had time to train with the man of Quechan descent finally felt as though he could go toe to toe not only with Lee but also with Mark.

He'd taken enough blows to his abdomen to feel like his midsection must now have been made of rock because now he felt like he could take a blow there and not crumble up under all the pressure.

"Come on Vato show me what you got." Yelled out Neto as he threw a sharp kick in the direction of Felix only for the former BSU member to sidestep it and grab the man by the leg and attempt to toss him to the ground only for Neto to counter and throw a punch for the head of Felix that he easily evaded before sending a punching of his own to the side of Neto's gut.

"Ah I guess you did learn something than huh." Neto let out before throwing another punch at Felix that he easily dodged before sending a side kick to the leg of Neto and sending him staggering back.

"ENOUGH!" came a familiar voice that Caused everyone to turn their heads and notice Ernesto standing on the patio in the backyard with a serious look on his face.

"Mark called with a location, we'll be meeting him outside of this town called Centerfield in Central Louisiana." Stated Ernesto.

"Who said he should dictate the battlefield?" asked Neto with venom in his tone.

"No Centerfield is good, it's mostly white people and far away from New Arcadia and Red Stick. BSU has no presence in that area and neither do the New Arcadia gangs. If a bunch of new people were to show up in numbers it will draw a raised eye." Said Felix earning a slight nod from Ernesto.

"Mark says he wants us both to fight on equal footing and without anyone stepping in." Ernesto added with a hint of venom of his own in his tone.

"Alright we'll take his word for it, but don't be surprised if we're gonna be shooting our way out." Neto finished with a hint of venom in his tone as he walked away from Ernesto, Felix, Adahy, and Lady Joker.

"You think Mark would go back on his word after what the two of you did in the Forth Ward?" asked Ernesto.

"Me and him, may have shared a heart to heart but at the end of the day we both know what we want…to see the other dead and we'll go by any means to see it happen." Neto finished before walking off with a hint of anger in his tone.

 **New Arcadia**

"Where are you?" asked Alison as she found herself sitting in her office with a serious look on her face as she found herself talking with a familiar Creole.

" _Red Stick, the streets of New Arcadia are still a little too hot_." He lied as he found himself riding in the back of the Manfred's van loading bullets into his CM901 Assault Rifle.

"I can imagine, after everything you and Neto did." She replied earning a slight chuckle from Mark.

" _No matter how you say it, it still doesn't sound right. You know me and him actually working togethe_ r." He replied while Alison merely chuckled.

"Maybe it's the start of something, I mean you and him did hate each other this same time last month but the fact that the two of you worked together to do something, although violent, should be a sign that you two can compromise and work together." She stated earning a few seconds of silence from Mark before he responded.

" _You can think that, but what we did was just prove the saying the enemy of my enemy goes back to being my enemy when our enemy is dead._ " Mark finished.

"Just…think about a compromise, hell if the two of you can have a civilized conversation with one another that's some progress." she retorted while Mark merely remained silent.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

" _Yeah I'm still here, and I'll put some thought into what you said…or at least try_." He finished earning a slight smile from Alison.

"Thank you!" she replied with slight chuckle only for Mark to respond with someone that broke her smile.

"Ali are you-." He started only for her to cut him off.

"I know you're gonna ask me and yes, I still don't have any regrets about what we did that night." She finished earning a nod from Mark.

"Alright I was just-." He started only for Ali to cut him off.

"I know what you're thinking, I maybe with Steve but I still love you Marcus and I don't have any regrets for being with you." She stated with a slight smile. "Ana taught me that, life is too short to be held down fighting what your heart truly wants…and my heart wants you." She added while Mark sat in silence before a slight smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Mark replied with a slight smile.

"Can I see you…when you get back?" she asked earning a slight chuckle from Mark on the other end of the phone.

"Of course!" he responded before giving her his goodbyes as she hung up the phone just as there was knock at her door causing her to look up and watch as Steve walked in with a slight smile on his face.

"That your dad?" he asked earning a nod and smile from Alison.

She hated lying to him, but telling him that she'd spend the last couple of weeks taking care of her sick father sounded a lot better than her being in Carcer City taking care of an injured IAA Agent after she'd been attacked in her home by a Mexican National.

"Yeah…he's been doing a lot better." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to here it, I know how much you look up to him." He replied before taking a seat across from her.

"He's one of the reasons I decided to wear a badge." She retorted.

"I'm glad he's okay!" Steve let out as he reached out to put his hand on top of Alison's earning a smile from Alison who moved to share a quick kiss with the man.

"We missed valentine's day together." He let out earning a slight chuckle from Alison.

"I'm sorry, but I know tonight isn't gonna be a makeup day." She replied earning a confused look from Steve and a serious look from her. "Or anytime this week." She added earning a nod from him.

"I understand, I can wait a little longer." He replied before rising up and walking out of the room while Alison merely leaned back in her chair. It wasn't her time of the month, she just said that to get him off her back. In truth she did spend Valentine's day with Mark and it was her time of the month than, the duo didn't have sex but Mark did spend the day with her. He wouldn't let a little blood get in the way of being by her side.

He was loyal like that.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sun had long since set on this as Cheta found herself walking towards her front door in the dark where a loud banging coming from her front door that she had to end. Upon swinging the door open though she was caught by surprise to see a familiar Lakota standing on the otherside.

"What the fuck are you doing here and how did you find my place?" she asked with a sternness in her tone.

"Getting in your hood unseen wasn't too hard, finding where you lived though required a few back alley phone calls." Task stated as Cheta pulled him into her home and closed the door behind them. He couldn't see much of her place since the living room was barely lit and he couldn't make out much of even Cheta in the darkness.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You've been lying to me this entire time." He retorted with little emotion in his tone. "All this time I was thinking you had me softening up the Vagos for you but , you were just softening them up and trying to draw out Miguel for Mark." He stated.

"What concern is it of yours if we are just drawing out that Madre de Puta for Mark. At the end of the day it's still Norte vs Scrapa and one less Ondero, even a bullshit one like Miguel, will always be a plus for us." She stated with anger in her tone while Task continued to eye her closely before speaking up.

"You know they will retaliate for what you did and they're gonna be bringing hell with them?" Task asked with a seriousness in his tone.

"And we'll be waiting with a lot worse by our side." She retorted earning a slight chuckle from the Lakota.

"And what if they bring the AV with them because it seems like you weren't ready for that, were you?" he asked.

"We worry about the Ratas, but those Aryan levas won't be around long especially after what they did to Mark's guys. As we speak he's already putting pressure on them." She shot back.

"And what are you gonna do, sit back and let Mark solve all your problems for you or will you retaliate on your own?" Task asked earning a chuckle from Cheta.

"What are you getting at man?" she asked while folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm saying I want in when you hit the AV, I've got problems with those Nazi fuckers and I want to be there when you strike back at them. When you strike back, not Mark." He stated earning a raised brow from Cheta.

"You still want to stick around here with us?" she asked.

"Somebodies gotta watch your back." He replied earning a few seconds of silence from the woman before she finally spoke up.

"Fine, I'll give you a time and a place and we can go from there." She stated earning a nod from Task. "Now get out of my house." She ordered before Task turned to step out the door while taking a look back at Cheta as she stood in the doorway.

He originally couldn't make out what she was wearing because of how dark it was inside, but now under the moonlight he could see her clearly. She was wearing a bright red muscle shirt that showed off her toned stomach where she had a prominent belly button ring showing, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath it so he was also able to make out the imprints of her nipple piercings poking from the shirt, and tattoo of a Sombrero on her arm.

For bottoms she was wearing a pair of low cutoff shorts that showed off a lot of her thighs including a rather large rose tattoo on her right thigh that went all the way up to her waist and down from her pants.

She was a sight to behold underneath the moonlight.

 **Elsewhere (Hours Later)**

The song Halo by Soil blared loudly over a speaker in the dark empty backroom of the BSU clubhouse. It was in this room Mark found himself now with a piece of paper in front of him taking down notes with an M6A2 Assault Rifle resting beside him while he was loading 5.56 rounds into magazines for the weapons.

The day had gone by normally it would before a large battle. Mark and Jimmy had trained a few of the Rifas, Families, and even a few BSU members in weapons that will come useful tomorrow and in the future. Some of them were better shots than he'd expected them to be, a lot better.

They were trained well enough, but they still needed a battle strategy for tomorrow and that's what Mark was doing now. He was known for his ability to strategies and out think his enemies, it was one of his many traits that made him such a success on many battlefields.

Right now he found himself relatively stumped. When it came to strategy he knew his guys like the back of his hand and set them up in groups where they would utilize their strengths and more than likely not get themselves killed or in the way of the real heavy hitters like himself, Lee, or Jimmy but he didn't know much about the Rifas or their ranks. Plus he knew the layout of South West Sunbelt but not well enough to be able to get troops past their defenses. He had to admit the Vagos and Azteca's had some of the best alarm systems when it came down to defending their barrios often having guys tail unknown cars or send signals to other gangsters to prep them for an attack before the attackers even fire off a shot.

It was this defense system he had to break.

"You can come out now." Mark ordered before drawing his M1911 and raising it in the direction of the door. "You got a few seconds before I take you for an enemy and put three inside of you." He added only for the door to swing open and Mark to notice a familiar woman standing on the otherside.

"There won't be a need for that." Brooke retorted entering the room with her hands up and a half-smile on her face as she watched Mark lay the gun on the table and go back to looking at his papers.

"You're supposed to be in New Arcadia where it's safe." Mark pointed out while keeping his gaze away from the girl as she moved to take a stand beside him.

"Yeah, but you know Ren and Link aren't the only ones who can stitch people up and with what you have planned for tomorrow…you're gonna need all the doctors you have at the ready." She stated while Mark gave a low chuckle.

"I'm trying to minimize that now." Mark stated.

"You can try, but you boys always come back hurt whether you like it or not." She stated with a light chuckle while Mark remained silent.

"Have you heard from Tasha?" he asked earning silence from Brooke.

"She's probably still shacking it up with Ryan at the hospital." She replied before a serious expression spread across her face. "Don't tell me you're worrying about her after all she's done to you?" she asked earning silence from Mark before he spoke up.

"I care not about how she feels but I do care if she lives or dies the same as I do for any of you." He retorted while Brooke merely chuckled.

"Loyal til the bitter end, I guess I shouldn't expect no less from you." She replied before moving to take a seat on the table in front of Mark and blocking his view from his paper.

As she stood before him Mark couldn't help but to take in the sight of the woman that stood before him almost completely exposed. She was only wearing a golden night gown that complimented her bronzed sun kissed skin and was slightly see through as he took in the imprint of her black panties underneath the thin silk and her erect nipples slightly poking through the top.

To keep from staring at her body he immediately turned his gaze up to her face where he noticed her looking back down upon him with a slight smile and her prominent pearly white teeth glistening before him.

"She doesn't know does she?" Brooke asked breaking Mark from his trance and causing him to look at her with a raised brow. "Your girlfriend, she doesn't know you're here right now or what you have planned for tomorrow does she?" she added.

"I don't want to worry her." Mark responded while looking away from the girl. "She thinks this war between us and the Azteca's is over and I want her to keep thinking that." He added.

"But you can't let the guy who did this get away with what he's done to us?" she asked earning continued silence from Mark before she moved to press her hand on his shoulder.

"We talked about this." He said with little emotion in his tone.

"I know I just…want you to remember that I'm still here if you need me." She replied with a smile earning a slight smile from Mark before Brooke gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then made her way to the door. "How long do you plan on staying here, you can't stay up all night." She added.

"I'm not, I just need to think a little more." He replied only to back to looking at his papers as she walked out of the room. "Women!" he said under his breath with a hint of annoyance in his tone as he balled up his paper and threw it in the trash can before looking at the trashcan and noticing that it was somewhat full.

"Yeah that'll do just fine." He said with a wicked smile.

 **Central Louisiana (The Next Day)**

The smell of burning Sugar Cane lingered in the air as Felix found himself sitting in the backseat of Ernesto's car with the Onda member, Neto, and Lady Joker as they pulled up in front of a farmhouse in Centerfield, Louisiana.

It was a rather quiet small town the likes of which the group expected when they pictured small town Louisiana. Small one story buildings, a town square, and the biggest buildings being city hall, a church, and a library with nothing but white faces walking around.

"We're here!" said Ernesto as he stopped his car in front of the barn on the farm with Adahy doing the same to his truck behind there, and Cruz doing the same with his own car.

As the groups of Aztecas and Vagos started to step out of their cars they quickly caught the sound of loud rock music coming from inside of the barn.

"Guess the parties about to start." Said Neto with a sick smile as he kicked open the doors to the barn and immediately caused everyone inside to turn their heads and acknowledge their arrival while they took in the faces of the BSU members who each seemed somewhat unfamiliar compared to who they would normally see.

"Well look who finally made it." Came a familiar voice that caused Ernesto and the others to look up and notice Mark standing on the second floor of the barn with Davey, Eddy, Link, Robbie, Buck, Manfred, and Ren. "Our brother's been waiting for you." Mark stated before looking down with Felix following his gaze and watching as the sea of BSU members parted and the sight of a familiar Chinese man sitting on a stack of hay wearing the hood of his jacket over his head and white tape around his wrist filled his eyes.

"Guess we aren't doing no warmups." Said Task.

"No need for warmups, this fight has been long coming." Said Jimmy from his position on the otherside of the rafters. "And we all know the rules no interference from any side and no weapons" He added before looking to Lee. "Not that our brother needs one to finish off the traitor." He again added before looking to Felix as a series of screams, shouts, and jeers came from the other BSU members who stared at Felix who merely shrugged them off before stepping into the circle where Lee was waiting.

Upon catching sight of the man Lee quickly rose to his feet and eyed Felix with hatred in his eyes before taking off his jacket and handing it over to a BSU member.

"Remember what I said, if you lose this I'm gonna fuck you up." Stated Neto before he watched Felix remove his shirt and reveal the healed scar on his back that came from where the New Arcadia BSU members had burned off his tattoos.

"I don't think he'll be worrying about you Neto anytime soon." Jimmy pointed out as the group watched Lee toss down his jacket and t-shirt to reveal his own tattoos including a new Spades tattoo that he had over his heart.

"FIGHT!" Mark screamed out just as a BSU member with a bright green colored mohawk turned on his laptop where the song Bring It by Trapt started to play just as Lee and Neto started to circle each other poised and ready for the other to strike.

As Felix watched Lee he knew exactly what the Chinese man was thinking and plotting. He knew Lee was the type that liked to prolong a fight, he had great stamina and often used that to his advantage and forced his enemies to tire themselves out before he makes even his first move. Felix knew this and he wasn't going to play into this.

To his surprise though, Lee actually made the first move and charged him before moving to throw a punch towards Felix's gut only for the man to move to block it but that's exactly what Lee's wanted as he threw a hard punch to Felix's nose causing him to take a few steps back in pain.

"We fought beside each other for years, we know each other like the back of our hands." Stated Lee with venom in his tone. "Do you really think I'd let you make the first move?" he asked with more anger in his tone as he threw four punches in the direction of Felix who merely dodged them before turning around and throwing a punch to the side of Lee's head and causing the Chinese man to followup with a low spin kick that caught the man of Quechan man in the side of his abdomen

"I guess you never learn." Lee yelled out as he threw another punch for Felix's side that he easily shrugged off before hitting the Chinese man with an elbow strike to nose causing him to take a few steps back in pain.

"That's not going to work anymore." Felix yelled out as he threw a punch for the abdomen of Lee striking him in his own gut and causing Lee to wince in pain before throwing another that the Chinese man expected and managed to trap Felix's right arm under his left before striking him with a headbutt to the mouth only for Felix to respond with a kick to Lee's midsection that took the Chinese man by surprise and caused him to drop down to one knee.

"That's it Felix beat that fucking Chink." Yelled out Cruz as he, Adahy, and a few of the other Vagos and Azteca's cheered on Felix while Ernesto, Neto, and Task kept stern looks on each of their faces.

"I guess we know who's the better one now." Said Felix with a sick smile as he noticed a trick of blood starting to leak from the side of Lee's head.

It had a been a few weeks since his last fight with Neto and he'd healed up rather quickly but that still didn't mean his head wasn't sore from all the punishment it had taken these last couple of months.

Within that moment of seeing Lee down Felix made the next move by sending a sharp kick aimed at the Chinese man's head but Lee merely countered by throwing a punch that caught Felix on the top of his foot. Despite bloodying his hand with the force of his knuckles colliding with the bottom of Felix's shoe, Lee had managed to do some serious damage to the man of Quechan descent as he felt a sharp pain go throughout his leg from his foot to the tip of his toe.

Lee than followed up by grabbing onto Felix's leg and performing a roll like that of an Alligator with enough force needed to take Felix off his feet and send him slamming back first on the ground. It was in that next instance though that Felix saw a blood fist coming for his head as Lee jumped down on top of him and started to pummel into his face.

This drew a smile on the face of Mark and Jimmy while the other BSU members with the exception of Link, Manfred, Ren, and Robbie started to cheer as Lee got the better of Felix and took out as much of his frustration on the man's face.

"Beat that fucking traitor." Yelled out one BSU member as Ernesto sent a look to Mark and noticed him merely fold his arms over his chest.

"Come on Felix, you got length on this motherfucker use it." Neto yelled out bringing Felix back to reality and causing him to move one of his hands for the neck of Lee while the other found its mark striking Lee in the right eye and causing him to fallback off him and allowing him time to get back up on his feet while staggering from his injured foot.

Felix had drawn first blood, but Lee seemed to have drawn the most with his barrage of strikes though much of the blood Lee had drawn was hard to tell as Felix's face was coated with blood leaking from his own forehead on top of the blood that was leaking from Lee's hand.

"That's it keep fighting." Neto ordered before watching as Felix made the first move and charged Lee striking the Chinese man once in the mouth and sending a coating of blood leaking from his mouth and staining the hay on the ground of the barn.

Lee then followed up with an uppercut that caught Felix in the chin and sent his head flying back, but not without recovering and sending an overhead hook to Lee that caught him mostly in the back of the head and caused him to see a few stars as a new scar started to develop in the back of his head.

As Lee was momentarily stunned Felix responded by striking Lee again in the right knee. When it came to the Chinese man he had two weak spots, the back of his head and his right knee. Years ago the Chinese man had gotten his knee broken in a fight with some AV members, and Felix knew that and right now he was trying to exploit it.

After throwing two more strikes to Lee's right knee the Chinese man gave a shout of pain as he felt himself buckle under the weight of his being before biting his lip with enough force to draw blood then responding by jumping up and stomping down on Felix's injured foot causing Felix to give a shout of pain of his own before Lee responded with another uppercut to his chin that closed the Quechan man's mouth and caused him to bite his tongue in the process.

The Chinese man then responded by forcing Felix backwards and causing the crowd of BSU members to scatter as Lee slammed Felix back first into the wall and started to pummel away at his injured side. As expected Felix showed a resistance to the blows at first, but was beginning to give in to the effects of being hit in the same area. He may have been able to toughen up from taking hits in that area, but he wasn't toughing up against broken ribs.

As Lee threw another punch into the ribs of Felix he watched as blood spewed from the man's mouth and landed on his own shoulder before moving to throw another punch only for Felix to side step him and this time force Lee into the corner where he started to throw bloods into the face of the Chinese man and again forcing him to see stars.

The sound of jeers started to come from the BSU members while the South Siders started to cheer on Felix as he started to get the upper hand on Lee and at one point striking Lee in the head so hard that the world around him started to chain colors first to green, then the blue, then purple, and finally red.

"Mark you have to stop this." Ren yelled out as she grabbed the Creole by the arm and merely watched him pull away from her.

"I can't, Lee wants this so he's taking it!" Mark responded as he watched Felix move to throw another punch at Lee only for the Chinese man to duck and Felix's fist to crash into the wall with enough force that an actual crunching sound was heard as he felt a few of his fingers crack but most of his pain though seemed to be coming from his thumb and as he looked down he understood why as he noticed that the fingernail on his thumb was changing colors from an injury behind the nail.

"At first I was just gonna put you in a wheelchair alongside your bitch, but I think I'm just gonna finish you off." Lee declared as he threw a sharp punch to the center of Felix's head causing the man to step back on his injured foot before springing forward and catching Lee this time in the mouth. His punch didn't seem to do much damage other than to cause more blood to leak from the Chinese man's forehead. Lee was moving on pure adrenaline as of this point and was showing that in his merciless attack as he against stomped down on Felix's injured foot and punched him twice in the chest causing him to stagger back.

"FUCK YOU!" Felix screamed out as he jumped up and raked his fingernails across the eyes of Lee momentarily blinding the Chinese man who responded by giving Felix a low dropkick aimed directly at the man's shin.

As both of Lee's feet hit Felix a loud cracking sound filled the ears of the room that even caused both Neto and Mark to wince in disgust as they looked to Felix who quickly crumpled up to the floor in a ball screaming out in pain and agony while clutching his leg as hard as he could. If his shin wasn't fractured it would be a miracle, but from the amount of blood that was leaking from his foot and staining his white socks he would have been lucky.

"I guess Javier ain't playing soccer no time soon." Lee let out with a sick chuckle as he continued to wipe his eyes.

His words didn't go on deaf ears though as Felix struck out with his other leg and caught the Chinese man in the groin causing him to fall over in pain as he clutched his tender area while Felix moved to take advantage only to find it difficult with his leg injury.

Before the duo could reach other though Ernesto sent a look to Mark who whispered something in the ears of Ren who merely nodded her head before walking away and pulling the other girls with her as she left. At first Ernesto thought this was Mark's way of getting the girls out of the barn so they didn't have to watch the fight but his thoughts were then revoked as the doors of the barn came crashing open and men dressed in Sheriff's uniforms came rushing inside with Shotguns trained on all of them.

"GET ON THE GROUND, GET ON THE GROUND!" those words were familiar to the Onda member as everything around him started to slow down and he noticed Mark, Link, Jimmy, Manfred, and a couple of his other BSU members each drop to their stomachs in front of the still downed Lee while the other BSU members started to make a run for it.

His side on the other hand was a lot different, they didn't have a layout of the barn or the fields around them unlike many of the BSU members who were sneaking out of windows and from behind loose boards only to cover them back up to prevent an escape from those on the otherside. They would then duck off into the high sugar cane fields where they knew many of the officers wouldn't follow.

The officers must have had the area surrounded because it didn't take long for them to bring Task back into the barn after he tried to make a run for it and as expected both Neto and Adahy were trying to fight off the officers.

"You point that at me and I'll shove it up your ass Pendejo." He screamed out to a Caucasian Sheriff with a shaved head only for much of the officers to turn their guns on him while the overweight man merely chuckled and said, "You can try!" before striking him once in the gut with the butt of his weapon.

This didn't sit well with Neto who responded by throwing a punch to the face of the officers and knock him to the ground before beginning to strike him several more times in the head.

"Get him off get him off." The officer screamed out as Neto headbutted him once only to fallback as a female officer shot him in the face with pepper spray causing to grab his burning eyes in anger while the officers cuffed him.

Like Neto, Adahy also found himself trying to fight off the Sheriffs only to fall after being hit by a Taser Gun and falling to the ground as a surge of electricity went through his body.

"Alright round them all up." Yelled out a heavy set African American man wearing a Sheriff's uniform with wire frame shades around his shirt collar and a Shotgun in his arms. "I want them all cuffed, booked, and charged put them all in separate wagons." He yelled out with venom in his tone.

"That will not be necessary." said Mark causing the man to turn his head and notice the twisted smile on his face.

"Damn it Marcus!" he yelled out to the confusion of everyone in the room as he grabbed the handcuffed Marcus by the arm and forced him on his feet.

"Longtime no see cousin." Mark retorted with a chuckle before being pulled away by the Sheriff while the other officers kept their eyes on the BSU, Azteca, and Vago members.

"Hey our man there needs medical attention." Yelled Task as he looked to Felix who was still lying in a ball after being handcuffed with his leg elevated in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"Do I look like a doctor?" asked one of the Sheriff's.

"Then call one!" stated Ernesto with venom in his tone.

"Ain't no need for doctors where all of you are going." He retorted with a sick smile while directing his gaze to Neto who merely chuckled at the man.

"Don't worry I think those new scars make you look pretty." He retorted with a chuckle just as Mark returned with the lead Sheriff, noticeably not in handcuffs.

"Cut these one's loose!" he said while pointing to the BSU members.

"Hell no this is bullshit." Yelled out Adahy.

"It's not bullshit!" said Mark as he watched the officers take the handcuffs off his BSU brothers. "I chose a prime location, a spot where none of our sides would interfere with the fight and where the police would more than likely break it up before someone got killed. So you all should be thanking me for that, because a few more seconds and that traitor would be dead." Mark stated with anger in his tone before he looked to Ernesto.

"Don't worry though I didn't just negotiate for ourselves. I negotiated for your side as well, they're gonna let us leave now and they're gonna let you all leave in a few hours. Just to make sure we don't have any altercations on their roadways." He stated before looking to Neto.

"And since me and you are…somewhat on good terms I talked them into not killing and leaving your body in the cane fields after you assaulted one of their officers." He added. "They're still somewhat living in the 60's out here and don't take too kindly when a god fearing tax paying Christian get's touched by a Mexican." He finished.

"Don't expect a thank you." Neto said with venom in his tone.

"I don't do what I do for thank you's I do it because it's right." He finished as they uncuffed all his BSU members who started to make their way out of the barn.

"I'll be seeing you all in a few hours." Stated Mark as he too walked out of the barn but not without sending the group a wave as he moved out with the others.

"Motherfucker!" Cruz yelled out with venom in his tone while Mark merely tossed Lee over his shoulder and proceeded to carry him back to the car.

"Lee's gonna be out for tonight?" asked Buck as he approached Mark.

'More than likely, but we're still a go." Mark stated with a sick smile as he made his way to his car before looking to Link and Manfred. "See to it that he gets' to a hospital." He ordered before sliding into his driver's seat while Ren slid into the passenger seat.

"I doubt this is gonna sit well with your truce." She retorted.

"I just ensured us that none of them will be stepping in to assist Miguel in his defense and when they put the pieces of the puzzle together that all of this is a part of the plan then they'll be more than likely coming for us. I think they'll be more pissed by that then spending a night behind bars." Mark stated as he started up his car. "Besides it's nothing some of them aren't used to and some of them should be getting used to." Mark added before driving off with the other vehicles following behind him.

 **Downtown New Arcadia**

The sun was beginning to set on this day, which seemed to be a blessing because it had been a rather hot morning. After all the rain from these last few days, the humidity seemed to be off the charts and pass the point where it was almost unbearable.

It was this heat that Lady Joker was glad she managed to avoid as she found herself sitting down in an outdoor dining area outside of a local bar that she was unfamiliar with. She wasn't here for the drinks or the light jazz music, she was here because she was to be meeting with someone. Someone she'd never expected to meet anytime in her lifetime.

"Good to see you made it." Came a voice that was becoming somewhat familiar as Lady Joker turned her head and watched a familiar African American woman take a seat across from her with a glass of beer in her hands. "I don't think me and you were properly introduced…I'm Courtney." She said while looking to Lady Joker who mostly remained silent.

"You can drop the tough girl act, I'm not here to speak on behalf of Marcus if that's what you're wondering. I'm here because me and you have a lot in common, a lot more than you think and we can both help each other move past what happened to us if we come together then just letting the men in our lives dictate who we can talk to and speak with." She added while eyeing Lady Joker closely as she remained in silent.

"They call me lady Joker!" she responded after her few seconds of silence while Courtney merely smiled.

"Alright we're getting somewhere." She responded with a slight smile.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of snoring seemed to fill the ears of Alison as she found herself lying nude in her bed while Steve lay beside her snoring after an afternoon of sex. As she rolled over to look at her clock she quickly noticed that it had only been thirty minutes since there sex had ended, that meant in total the sex had lasted maybe ten minutes and the rest of the time went to him sleeping.

When it came down to it Steve, could still never really satisfy here and she'd hoped that Mark would be able to do so when she saw him later…or so she hoped.

As she moved to rise from the bed she quickly made her way to the bathroom and to the shower where she proceeded to wash herself of her time with the man.

She did love Steve, but she also loved Marcus as well as respected both of them enough to not lie with one man and quickly hop in bed with the other. She felt like a whore for thinking that and in a way she felt more like one every day.

She was torn between two men who she both loved greatly but in different ways. One was stable the other chaotic, one walked the straight path while the other lost track of the path a long time ago, and one was pure while the other was dark. Though one thing was certain about both of them…they both had an undying love for her.

"God help me!" she whispered out.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sun was starting to set on this day as Mark found himself loading a fresh magazine into his M6A1 Assault Rifle. He preferred using his CM901, but knew it was a risk carrying it across stateliness so he decided to stick with the weapons the BSU members had in Sunbelt.

The battle would be taking place in a few hours and he was already ready. He had changed out his normal clothing and was now wearing a red and black long sleeved flannel over his bulletproof vest, black jeans with his M1911 strapped to his right hip, his Combat Knife in its sheath strapped to his back, black gloves, and a few Grenades in a pack on his back.

The goal was to dress like Rifas, the reason for this was because they didn't want the Vagos and Azteca's to piece together that they were in on the attack. This was a silent seek and destroy mission with the target being solely Miguel.

Despite not having his CM901, he did manage to take his M203 Grenade Launcher attachment. He hadn't made the attachment to his Rifle but he did manage to fashion it into a weapon and would be using another one of his Special Grenades soon.

As the sound of the front door to his room opening caught his attention he quickly noticed Thire and Jimmy standing on the otherside both also dressed like Rifas but unlike him showing off a little more skin.

"We're ready!" they both said earning a nod from the youngest Roman.

"Thire you, Tup, and Kitchen will be coming with me but Jimmy you will take Davey, Eddy, Tector. You'll be heading up the main assault group since Lee is still in the hospital." Stated Mark earning a nod from the man.

"Aye brother!" he retorted with a sick smile while clutching his FN FAL Battle Rifle.

"And remember this brothers." Mark started earning all of their attentions. "This a Rifa hit that we're just going along for and all of you are Rifas today, not BSU, with that said keep your face covered at all time and make sure your buddy stays alive and should any of us falls we won't leave you behind." He added earning nods from the group.

"If it's between us and the Rifa's, we always choose us?" asked Tector.

"You're goddamn right!" Mark retorted with venom in his tone as a series of laughs came about from the group of BSU members.

 **Central Parish Sheriff's Department**

It had been maybe two or three hours since the Vago and Azteca members were arrested and now found themselves sitting in various cells in the Sheriff's department while a few officers stood by on guard duty.

"Hey we deserve a fucking phone call." Yelled out Cruz from inside of the cell he shared with Ernesto and Neto while Task and Adahy shared the cell over.

"Why if we're just gonna be releasing you in a few more hours." One of the officers responded from his seated position in a folding chair while a skin magazine was in his hands. "Who could you possibly need to call when you'll see them in a few hours?" he asked.

"How about a fucking lawyer you can't just hold us like this without any charges." Yelled out Adahy with venom in his tone.

"No charges…how about trespassing on private property, assaulting an officer, resisting arrest, and any other fucked up shit I can think of." The officer retorted. "You should feel lucky the Chief said you could go or else all of you wouldn't be making it through the night without a blanket party." He stated with venom in his tone.

"Well I guess crooked people extend into the police force." Said Neto earning a loud banging sound on the bars of his cell door causing him to jump back with Ernesto and Cruz to notice the heavy set African American man standing in front of their cell with a serious look on his face.

"I've been on the force for ten years now and not once I have taken a bribe or turned the other cheek. So I'll be damned if I stand here and allow you to call me crooked." He stated with venom in his tone.

"Yet here you are letting your nephew give you the orders." Retorted Neto with venom of his own.

"I follow orders from nobody, what I'm doing for Mark right now is a favor and I do expect a favor from him in return." He replied before walking away leaving the Azteca and Vago members.

"When will we get word about Felix?" asked Task with concern in his tone.

"After you get out of here and head back to New Arcadia, he was transferred to a hospital there. He had to be air lifted there." He retorted while continuing to walk away from the group.

"Loka isn't gonna like this." Said Cruz with a hint of anger in his tone while Ernesto continued to sit in silence.

He'd been silent throughout much of their imprisonment and everyone could tell he was going over everything that'd happened in the last few hours from being arrested to Felix's fight with Lee. Something was felt wrong about it, like a bigger plan was in place.

 **Sunbelt City**

The sun had finally set on this day and the cover of night had easily blanketed over Southwest Sunbelt and it was this cover of night where Miguel found himself getting his own men ready for battle. He would be leading a retaliatory attack against the Rifa's with the Lady Casper, La Tortura, and the Vagos.

Since he was the Onda member in charge of this region he would be taking over much of the outside affairs between the South Siders and other gangs and he was somewhat happy. It'd been a while a since he'd last killed some Gavachos and was looking forward to doing it again.

As he walked out of his home with a Mossberg 500 in his hands he was quickly greeted by the sight of Lady Casper, La Tortura, three more Vagos, one male, the other female, and a man of Mexican and Salvadoran descent with a shaved head and wearing a white wife beater, khaki pants, and black shoes. This man was an OG amongst the South West gang and was known as the Mountain because of his rather large physique that had him standing at six foot two and towering over many others in the varrio.

"Mountain, glad to see you stepped away from your family." Miguel greeted before slapping hands with the man.

"SI Carnale, anything to fuck up these busters." He replied while La Tortura and Lady Casper each nodded their heads.

"And he ain't the only one that's looking to fuck up some Gavachos." Came another new voice that caused Miguel to turn his head and notice a man of Mexican descent with a shaved head and walking up to them with a rather large breed of dog known as the Bastif.

This man wasn't just a Vago OG known as Spyder, he was also known as Petty Officer Danny Garcia of the United States Coast Guard. It was becoming somewhat common for gangsters to join the military to bring their training back to the streets but Spyder on the other hand joined the Coast Guard for the training and for profit.

He spent much of his time in the Gulf of Mexico, supposed to be patrol and keeping the waters safe from Cartel Smugglers but instead he was allowing them to smuggle their product into New Austin where Vagos would move it. It was this partnership and relationship that had helped the Vagos in the South West not only become on the of the largest gangs in the state but one of the wealthiest as well.

Through him the gang was also able to get high powered weapons by raiding Coast Guard ships. They weren't the army but the Coast Guard was just as well armed anyone could see that from Spyder's three favorite things he'd gotten from the Coast Guard his military grade M4A1 Assault Rifle, P226K Pistol, and his most prized partner his service dog Pound.

Whenever he was on shore leave he was allowed to take Pound with him and because of so the rather large Bastif was practically a Vago now. He'd seen combat with them and had helped many of them. It was these reasons why he was loved in the Varrio and one can see that as both Lady Casper and La Tortura moved to pet the dog.

"When did you come back?" asked Miguel as he eyed the man closely.

"A few days ago Vato, once I heard about the Cohonies the busters were sprouting hitting us up I had to come back." He said earning a nod from Miguel.

"Glad you could join us." Replied El Montana replied with a chuckle.

"We're gonna wipe those Cabron's out of this city once and for-." Lady Casper started before the sound of gunshots ringing out caused her and the others to duck for cover as a bright red Emperor came rolling down the street with faces covered by red bandannas and firing Mini Uzi's out the windows and striking a young Vago in the process before turning a corner and driving off.

"How'd they get into our Varrio without us knowing?" asked La Tortura.

"It doesn't matter, we're not letting them get away." Yelled out Miguel as he moved to climb into his Tornado with the Mountain and two of the other Vagos he didn't know before driving off while Lady Casper and La Tortura yelled at them to come back pick them up while three other vehicles filled with Vagos gave chase after them.

Miguel didn't hear though all he had within him was rage, he would kill these Rifa's for what they'd done just as he would all the others and he didn't need much help to do so.

"Si mon we gotta follow-!" started a Vago in a yellow Bandanna as he moved to head for his car with two more Vagos only to notice an unfamiliar green recycling trash can next to his car with the letters VK spray painted on it.

"What the hell-?" he started before the lid was forcibly opened and Jimmy hopped out with his FN FAL raised and firing off two shots that struck the man in the chest and three more shots that hit another man in head and the last in his back as he tried to run.

"Damn this thing itches!" he said referring to the red bandanna wrapped around his face.

"Motherfucker!" yelled out another Vago as he and five others started to run towards Jimmy without noticing three more recycling bins in the driveways around Jimmy's until there lids were each opened and Thire, Tup, and Billy came out gun blazing unloading on all of the gangsters and leaving them crumbling to the ground.

"Oh no!" said Lady Casper as she looked to Jimmy and the others with mixed looks on their faces.

"Let the siege begin!" said Jimmy with a sick smile as he and the other disguised BSU members moved to take cover behind a series of cars.

"I gotta go-!" yelled a Vago OG as he ran out of his house with his wife clutching their young son in their arms as she tried to bring him back into the house. He didn't get too far though as he light up in a hail of gunfire courtesy of a few green wearing Mexican gangsters with the lead man holding onto a M4A1 Assault Rifle.

"Knock knock!" he said before turning his weapon on the woman and the child before pulling the trigger.

 **Meanwhile**

They must have been in North Sunbelt just a few blocks away from the University as Miguel and the others continued to give chase to the vehicle filled with Rifas as they drove down Confetti Avenue.

"These Cabron's are taking us for a rode." Yelled out El Montana.

"They're trying to take us back to their hood, we're they're more than likely waiting for us so we gotta take them out now." Said Miguel as he watched Lady Casper load a fresh magazine into her Mac-10.

"Then keep steady." She yelled out before climbing out the window and firing a barrage of rounds at the Emperor striking it in the tail bed and blowing out the back windshield causing those inside to duck for cover.

"One more well-placed-!" Mountain started before a loud screeching sound and the sight of high beams blinding them both caught their attention and caused them to look out the window and notice a white truck coming their way and slamming into the side of his car with enough force to send the car flipping on its side before sliding until it hit a street pole and came back right side up.

The sound of screams seemed to be what brought Miguel back to reality as he opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on his stomach on the cold black asphalt that was Confetti Avenue. He figured he must have been thrown from the car after the first roll and upon turning his head he quickly realized that he wasn't the only one as the body of Mountain lay before him coated in blood, caked in dirt, and torn from stomach to midsection to stomach after being dragged a few feet under the car.

The sound a gunshot then caused him to turn his head back to the car and notice a man wearing a red flannel shirt and black ski mask over his head stood over the body of the unknown Vago who'd been shot in the leg before stomping down on the man's throat until blood spewed from his mouth.

"You motherfucker!" yelled out the female Vago as she moved to draw her Pistol but before she could Miguel caught sight of a shimmering object flying in her direction and colliding with her hand. As the girl looked up she quickly noticed that not only was there a knife sticking out of her hand but that the knife had her pinned to the trunk of the car.

As she moved to try and pull the weapon out the sound of footsteps approaching her took her off-guard as she noticed another man standing over her before kicking the handle of the knife and forcing it deeper into the trunk of the car and causing her to scream out again in pain with tears filling her eyes.

Her pain went unnoticed to Mark though as he continued to stand over her with his facial expression hidden behind his mask. She was a rather pretty girl even with the tears staining her makeup and blood coating her clothing.

"Please please!" she whimpered out as Mark grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her skull against the car with enough force to break her nose and again to split her lip, and again and again, and again until her face was covered in blood and she didn't seem so pretty.

Normally he was never this brutal in battle to a woman, but he recognized this one as being present when Miguel had shot Lee and the others with Sheep's Brains. He didn't know if she had a part to play in Laurie's death, or Whitney, or Shawna, or any of the Tax Free BSU members but it didn't matter. Their deaths was the sole reason this battle was happening. He wanted revenge, BSU wanted revenge, and Lee wanted revenge but wasn't here to take it so Mark would take it for him. He would make Miguel and Vagos bleed and suffer before they died, worse than anyway they'd done before in his lifetime.

Today he will get his revenge in blood and bullets.

"Please-." The girl continued to whimper out through a broken face and missing teeth as Mark continued to eye before grabbing her head and giving it a violent twist until the sound of her neck popping filled his ears and he watched her limp body hit the ground without a movement.

He then turned his head back in the direction of Miguel who was limping as fast as he could away from the youngest Roman and the others just as the cars that were following behind him started to arrive and members of the Vagos started to pile out and begin opening fire on the group.

 **New Arcadia**

The sound of laughter seemed to fill the air around Courtney and Lady Joker as the two women found themselves in the center of deep conversation the topics of which seemed to shift as time went on.

"So stripping pays the bills?" Lady Joker asked with a raised brow.

"Makes better money in a night then selling coke." She replied with a chuckle. "Still it's not a profession I'm entirely too proud of, but it beats getting felt up by some drunken assholes at a diner." She added.

"You make it sound good, but I don't plan to become a stripper…with everything that was done to us I don't see how you can return to it." She retorted while looking away from her.

"I never said I did plan on returning to it." Courtney shot back earning the attention of Lady Joker. "Marcus has given me a manager's position at the club, and almost complete control of how it's run." She added earning a slight nod from Lady Joker.

"Keeps the FIB from running into his shit when he landers money there." She stated.

"Believe it or not but the club is one hundred percent legit." The Southern girl stated earning a roll of the eyes from Lady Joker. The rumor was that Mark's club was legit but she found it hard to believe, the same as everyone else who was told the same.

"It's weird I thought the same thing to, but his words are true. He changed a lot since when I first met him." She stated earning a raised brow from Lady Joker.

"What was he like, when you first met him?" she asked in confusion.

"Intimidating, dangerous, he had already gathered a reputation as being someone you didn't want to make an enemy of. Then one day me and him sit down and had a conversation and everything after that is history." She stated. "He puts on this tough facade but deep down I see his softer side." She added.

"I know someone like that, they're strong as an ox, but it's because they're in a lot of pain and only so few of us know that." Lady Joker replied while looking down into her drink.

"That's why you gotta stick close to him, because only you may be the one to help him." Courtney stated earning a slight smile from Lady Joker. "Maybe we should sit them down together and have talks with them." She added earning a chuckle from Lady Joker.

"I don't think neither would like that!"

 **North Sunbelt**

The sound of hailing gunfire filled the air around Miguel as he found himself running for dear life firing the Mini Uzi that he'd taken off the corpse of Mountain over his shoulder as a group of Rifas, and the BSU members disguised as Rifas, descended on him and the late arriving Vagos.

As Miguel took a second to breath, realization finally hit him. The goal of the Rifa's wasn't to lead him back to their hood for an ambush but instead to isolate him away from the other Vagos and Azteca's in the South West and get him in an area that was far enough away for them to put some distance between them.

It was a trap…just a different location.

"SI MADRE DE PUTA?" yelled out a Vago member with an H&K UMP before he was lit up by several rounds striking him in the chest courtesy of Mark who seemed almost like a Surgeon with his Rifle as he lit up another man with three shots to the back, a Chola with a shot that hit her in the left breast just above her heart, and another man with shots in the leg and up to his head.

"Kill that Cabron first!" yelled out another Vago with a Banana tied around his face as he and three others turned their guns on Mark who merely dived behind a car while Davey, Eddy, and a couple of the Rifa's provided him covering fire as he moved to reload to his Rifle.

"Vamonos!" Mark yelled out to two Rifa's who jumped from behind their cover behind a car and unloaded on one of the Vagos that took aim at the youngest Roman and struck him twice in the face, once in the neck, and four times in the chest.

It was at this moment Miguel knew it was best to call for backup so once he managed to get a perfect place of cover behind a truck, he pulled out his cellphone and placed a call to La Tortura. "I need you, they got me pinned down on Confetti Avenue." He yelled out with realizing there was more gunfire in the background of the phone from their end.

" _We got a problem ourselves ese. We got Busters and Trannies invading the barrio."_ She yelled out to Miguel's shock and surprise.

"The Families?" he asked with a raised brow.

" _Those dick riding Mayateros from across the block. I can't talk right now and we can't move either they just keep coming."_ She yelled out before her phone went out and Miguel screamed her name into his own phone.

"Shit!" he yelled out before tossing his phone to the ground.

"More Busters coming in!" yelled out a Chola with a Desert Eagle and a nose ring as Miguel lifted his head from cover and watched as three bright red cars full of Rifa's started to pull behind the others.

"DAMN IT!" the young Ondero yelled out as he pulled the Mossberg 500 off its strap on his back and unloaded all six Buck Shots into the windshield of the first incoming car and blew the skulls off the driver and passenger coating those in the backseat in their own blood and watching the vehicle collide with a fire hydrant that sent a fountain of water raining down on them including Mark who had to shake off the water drenched his clothing.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered out before watching Miguel finish reload his Shotgun and firing a single Shotgun round that struck a man in the chest and sent him flying backward before hitting another man in the leg and watching him fall to the ground in pain.

"He's putting up quite the fight." Said Davey as both he and Eddy took cover behind a car as Miguel sent a barrage of rounds from the Mini Uzi before making a run for a white truck that was parked outside of a home while the Vagos layed down covering fire for him.

"Protect the Ondero!" a Cholo with a shaved head yelled out before a bullet split his skull in two courtesy of Mark who tried his best to break past their covering fire but had to take cover in the end behind the same car with Davey and Eddy.

"Gotta give them that they're fierce." Stated Eddy.

"Yeah but we're fiercer." Said Mark as he sent a look across the street where he noticed another his newest acquisition Tector firing an FN FAL Battle Rifle and striking down a Chola with a shot that hit her in the right breast and sent her flying back and crashing onto the hood of a car.

"We're fiercer!" Mark shot back with venom in his tone as he noticed a Vago trying to change position to get a better shot. He didn't get far though as the Creole shot him once in the ankle and again in the side.

Just then the sound of a horn honking caused the group to all turn their heads and notice Miguel sitting in the front seat of the truck he was once using for cover and honking the horn at the other Vagos.

"Get to your cars and get in, we gotta get back to the barrio." He yelled out with anger in his tone as he continued to honk his horn before watching as the other Vagos started make their way to their vehicles.

"No there is no escape." Mark yelled out as he finished reloading another magazine into his Rifle before sending looks to Davey and Eddy. "Aim for the legs, torso's, and tires on the cars Northern Sunbelt will be where these fuckers fall." He ordered earning nods from the BSU members who jumped up with jim from cover and processed to open fire on any fleeing Vago.

The trio shot without caring how many bullets they used, which all together amounted to over ninety rounds since all three had magazines that carried thirty rounds with extra bullets already loaded in their weapons. It was these immense number of bullets that found their marks in the backs, arms, legs, and skulls of the Vagos who tried to run for their cars that were now all sitting on flats after the BSU brothers shot them out with incredible aim.

"Damnit!" said Miguel as he watched the last man fall before driving off with Tector sending the last of his bullets in his direction only to stop as the familiar click of an empty gun caused him to look down at his gun with venom as he watched the truck speed down the street and turn a corner.

"Damn it…we didn't account for him escaping." Said Tector as he sent a look to Mark, Davey, and Eddy.

"Doesn't mean we didn't plan for it." Said Mark as the group noticed a red Emperor moving to pull up alongside them. "Call Cheta, let her know that the target is heading her way and to put pressure on the South West." He ordered before climbing into the vehicle with the others.

 **Meanwhile**

"MADRE DE PUTA!" yelled out La Tortura as she looked down in anger at what was left of her cellphone that had taken a bullet that was surely meant for her head.

"Goddamn phones like a plastic plating on their own." Said Jimmy with venom in his tone as he moved to load another magazine into his Battle Rifle before aiming at the two women as they kept their heads down. "Ain't no hiding from me." Jimmy whispered out as he fired off three shots that blew out the windows of the car the girls were using for cover and raining shards of glass down on the both of them.

"I can wait here all day girls, I'm gonna take your heads off one way or another." Said Jimmy before his eyes darted to the otherside of the road where he noticed a Rifa kick a Vago in the chest as he tried to take cover and knock him to the ground before putting a bullet in his head.

"Fucking Puta!" yelled out a female Vago as a Rifa male grabbed her from behind and tried to wrestle her to the ground only to be stopped by the Chola as she pulled a switch blade from her pocket and stabbed him once in the upper thigh and again in his gut before finally stabbing him in the balls and causing him to let out an ear-piercing shriek of pain.

"Shit that is a tender area." Said Jimmy as he continued to watch the girl fiercely stab the man with no sign of stopping.

"Brother we have a problem." Came a familiar voice that caused Jimmy to lift his head and notice Billy Kitchen standing just a few inches away from him with a serious look on his face as he looked down the street.

As Jimmy followed his gaze he quickly realized just what the man he meant. Just down the street bodies were dropping like flies not Vagos though Rifas and Families and not from a group of Vagos either. Instead they were falling to a single Vago with an M4A1 Assault Rifle and many of those that tried to run didn't get far as a rather large dog chased them down and bit into them until they stopped moving.

"Jesus!" said Jimmy as he watched the dog bite into the neck of one Rifa that gave a blood curdling scream before going silent as the beat crushed his windpipe.

"Combined they've dropped over fifteen of the Families, Seven Rifa, and aren't showing any signs of slowing down." Stated Billy earning silence from Jimmy.

As the Army Cadet stared at the man and his dog his mind couldn't help but to go back to Los Santos where the memories of Lee's head being crushed by the powerful Jaws of Jaws burned into his mind and left him feeling a hint of rage.

"Brother we may need you for this." Tup and Thire both let out bringing Jimmy back to reality as he took in the sight of the three BSU members surrounding him and Pound running behind a Rifa female that was running for her dear life.

"Fucking Mayateros!" Spyder yelled out as he shot down a Family member wearing a green bandana Cholo Style with four bullets to the chest and watching him hit the ground and spin.

"Timber!" Spyder yelled out with a sick chuckle before a bright orange light and powerful wave of heat caused him to turn his head and notice five Rifa's with Molotov Cocktails standing behind him and watching a home they'd thrown the fire bombs into go up in flames.

"Motherfuckers, the people who live there aren't Vagos." He yelled out with rage in his tone.

"But they're from your Barrio." The man in the middle called out as he stepped forward for Spyder to take in the sight of the man. He was rather muscular bald Chicano man wearing a black t-shirt, red shorts, and red shoes. "That makes them no different than you Homie." He yelled back earning a low growl from Spyder.

"I ain't you homie Puta, I'm the guy whose gonna kill you for this." He yelled out with venom in his tone just as Pound moved to take a stand beside him with blood leaking from his fangs as he showed them off to the Rifa's causing a few to step back but not the one in the middle.

"You think your dog scares me, but I ain't worried. All dogs go to heaven, but ratas don't." he yelled out.

"POUND-!" Spyder started before he felt a sharp pain in his back that followed through his chest causing him to look down and notice an exit wound coming out of his chest and blood spewing from the wound and onto the asphalt he was standing on.

"Fuck!" he said as he looked up at the smiling Rifa before turning his head and noticing a masked Rifa standing behind him with his facial expression hidden behind a mask.

The sound of Pound barking seemed to be the only thing Spyder could hear before he looked down and noticed that he was ready to pounce at the man. "NO!" he yelled out before Jimmy squeezed the trigger and fired a single shot that struck the dog in the body and it falling forward with Spyder dropping down on his knees beside him.

"NO, NO, NO!" he called out while gripping his dying comrade while Jimmy merely sent a look to the Rifa's and merely sent them a nod before walking away just as a red Bison pulled up along the street with more Rifa members inside and stepping out with them was Cheta and Felon who were both armed with MP5's.

"We've got the Vagos on the next street running." Said Cheta as she moved to take a stand beside Jimmy. "But Miguel managed to escape Mark and the others." She added while Jimmy shook his head.

"When he comes here, he's in for quite the surprise." Jimmy let out.

"I can see that." Cheta responded as she looked out and took in the sight of a deceased elderly woman who was lying dead in the doorway of her home with three gunshot wounds in her chest.

The next thing she took in the sight of was the fire, much of the neighborhood looked almost like one big bonfire because all the burning cars, homes, and people who were running down the streets with the flames eating away at their flesh, boiling their blood, and melting their eyes right out of their sockets.

The Rifa's were mostly to blame for it, many of them were using Molotov Cocktails and the dry Sunbelt air seemed to help the fires spread across the neighborhood, and it didn't help that Manfred had blocked all phone signals from going out so right now the neighborhood was left without those on the defense favorably on the losing side.,

It was complete anarchy, the BSU members knew there was no love between the Rifas and the Vagos and their hatred for one another rivaled almost all men. Right now, though they got to see first hand what a large scale battle between the two looked like. Bullets were flying but so were fist, knives, Molotov's, and even steel chains and rocks. Whatever they got their hands on they used as weapons.

The grizzly sight of a legless Rifa being pulled away by his comrades was painted into all their minds as he screamed for dear life and the sight of a Vago laying on his back clutching his guts as they pooled into his hands and onto the concrete was another sight. The smell of blood and flames were also strong enough to open all their noses and fill them with a foul stench they were all becoming to used to.

"It's like Los Santos all over again." Tup added earning a shake of the head from Jimmy as the sound of shouts of praise started to come from behind them.

"Nah it just got worse!" the Ginger stated causing everyone to go wide eyed in disgust and shock as they took in the sight of the Rifa's standing next to a car that was rolling down the street. This isn't exactly what caused them to look on in shock, it came from what was on the hood of the car. There sitting in a pool of his own blood was the body of Spyder or what was left of Spyder.

The head of the Seamen was missing from his body along with much of his neck and were replaced with merely a rather long now blood covered wooden stick and at the end of the stick now was the head of his dog Pound.

"Holy fucking shit!" said Thire as he looked to Tup who was trying his hardest not to throw up in his mask at the sight before him. It was something that seemed to have been taken almost out of medieval battlefield with the purpose of intimidation.

It seemed to be working, as many of the Vagos stopped in their tracks to take in the sight and look on in fear and disgust. Despite that though there were still a great few of them that felt something else that was more expected…anger.

"NO!" La Tortura and Lady Casper both yelled out as they jumped from cover with their weapons drawn and began opening fire on the Rifa's nearest the car and striking three of them down while the man who led the vicious maiming ducked for cover and started to run away from the girls as they struck down another two Family members before moving to reload.

"KILL THEM ALL, KILL ALL OF THESE CABRONS!" yelled out La Tortura as she turned her gun on Cheta caused Felon to knock her to the ground while the disguised BSU members also took cover behind cars and anything that would block the oncoming fire of bullets that came from the two women and other Vagos who'd each snapped inside upon seeing the body of Spyder.

"Damnit I think that was the horse that broke the camels back." Yelled out Tup.

"I didn't think they'd do something that fucked up." Said Jimmy as he ducked his head just as a bullet whizzed by him.

"You handed him off to Anibal." Said Cheta with little emotion in her tone. "What did you think was gonna happen?" she added.

"Who?" asked Tup.

"Eduardo Anibal "The Animal" Guerra, he's one of the brutalist men we've ever met." Stated Jimmy. "And that was said by Mark!" Jimmy added earning silence from the duo as they continued to duck their heads as the two women moved to reload.

"Prison will do that to a man!" Felon added as he jumped up and fired a barrage of rounds and caught a Cholo in the chest before falling back down himself as La Tortura caught him once in the arm.

"FUCK!" he yelled out before Thire moved to grab him by the shoulder and pull him back into cover.

"ASS-TAKERS COMING IN!" yelled out another Rifa before he was shot once in the neck just as five teal vehicles came speeding down the street and parking alongside La Tortura, Lady Casper, and the remaining Vagos.

"Damn it!" said Jimmy as he took aim and fired off three shots at the first vehicle and blew out the front windows but not killing any of the Azteca's who were around the vehicle as they ducked for cover before blindly returning fire and striking down three Family members as they tried to run for cover.

Things were soon starting to shift in the favor of the Vagos as several more Rifa's were cutdown, including one man who was kicked into the flames of a burning building and two more car loads of Vagos started to show up with another car full of Azteca's bringing up the rear.

"Talk about shit timing." Yelled out Billy with venom in his tone as he moved to reload while the new arrivals quickly made short work of three more Rifa's striking one man in the neck, a woman in the face, and a final man once in the back of the head as he tried to run.

"You come into our hood and try to take us out, now you fucking Gavachos think you can hide?" yelled out La Tortura as she fired shots over the head of Jimmy and Cheta.

"CALLATE LA BOCA!" Tup yelled out, being Filipino Spanish was almost a second language to him and could speak it almost as fluently as a Mexican only with a few things that could get him caught as being Filipino.

He soon regretted his words though as Lady Casper fired off three shots into the car that actually pierced the metal and sent a bullet slamming into the back of his bulletproof vest and causing him to face plant while screaming out in pain.

"You alright?" asked Jimmy as he watched Thire look at the man with concern.

"I didn't go through, but I think I broke a rib." He yelled back out in pain causing Jimmy to send a look to Thire who merely nodded his head in his direction before blindly firing from cover while Jimmy fired a well-placed shot that missed Lady Casper but struck the Azteca standing closest to her in the head and sending his blood and brain matter spraying on her in a shower of red.

"Motherfucker!" she yelled out causing Jimmy to duck back behind cover just as the sound of a car engine filled their ears and caused them to look around.

"More Vagos?" asked Billy just as a loud explosion caught them all off-guard and caused them to look up and notice that one of the Azteca cars was now a flaming wreckage with four bodies lying next to it with shards of metal in their backs.

"I think that answers that question." Said Felon as he and Cheta looked up and watched as La Tortura, Lady Joker, and the remaining Vagos looked around for their attacker.

Their efforts were useless though as Mark loaded another Grenade into his Launcher and sent looks to Tector, Davey, Eddy, and the other Rifa's behind him before jumping from behind a house that was directly behind the Vagos and Azteca's, and firing the Grenade into a vehicle a couple of Vagos were using as their own cover and taking them out before whistling to the others to jump from cover and unload on their enemies before they knew what was happening.

His strategy seemed to be paying off as Tector fired off four shots that struck one Vago in the back another in the side while Davey and Eddy combined their fire and took out four more Azteca's who barely had time to register they were being hit from behind.

"PINCER MOVE, CLEAR UM OUT!" Jimmy yelled out as he, the other BSU members, and the remaining Rifa and Families lifted their guns and started to open fire on the Vagos and Azteca's from the otherside.

"They're trying to box us in!" yelled out La Tortura.

When it came to Mark's school of training and gunfighting he didn't like to give many BSU members much training. Essentially, they were just the supporting cast who only needed to provide covering fire for guys like him, Lee, and Jimmy to make the kill. But if there was one thing he made sure to teach them was how to pick, setup, and execute an effective Pincer Maneuver.

As both sides fired on both of the flanks of the Vagos and Azteca's they quickly watched as more and more of them started to fall to the ground in pools of their own blood with a few being hit from both the front and the back.

"And stay down!" said Mark as he fired a single shot from his Rifle that struck a Vago next to La Tortura once in the shoulder and sent him flying back while looking at his arm that had almost been severed from his body.

The Creole then started to push up along with a few of the others while La Tortura and Lady Casper tried their best to hold off their attackers on both sides, but didn't seem to be making any progress. "AH!" La Tortura screamed out as she felt a sharp pain in her arm looked down to realize that she'd been struck once in the arm by Cheta who continued to unload her gun at the girl even as she was pulled to cover by Lady Casper.

"You alright?" she asked earning a slight pain filled nod from the girl.

"These fucking Gavachos are gonna pay for this." She yelled out with venom in her tone.

"One more push!" yelled Jimmy as he watched as he cut down a Vago that was firing a Desert Eagle in the chest before turning his gun on another man who was running at him and striking him in the center of the nose.

"This is your end." Mark whispered under his breath as a Rifa standing next to him had his entire chest blown open by a well-placed shot from La Tortura.

Before his Pincer Manuever could clamp down on the remaining Vagos and Azteca's the sound of a loud crashing sound followed by a series of screamed caused them all to turn their heads and notice a familiar white truck plowing into a few Rifa's on Jimmy's side and sending them flying in every direction.

"Move!" Jimmy yelled out as he and the others moved out the path of the motor vehicle as a Family member was hit with enough force that his body exploded in a splatter of blood on the hood of the vehicle.

"Shoot that motherfucker!" Cheta yelled out as she and the others Azteca's turned their weapons on their vehicle, only for Miguel to lower his head. He'd used a trick from Neto and covered the windshield of the truck with bulletproof vest he'd gotten when he went back to his house and it seemed to be working for the moment but not for long.

"About time you showed your face!" Mark whispered out before firing five well placed shots that struck the driver side wheel of the car, blowing out the tire and leaving only the rim to skid across the street with a trail of orange flames following behind it.

With his war machine being taken out of the fight Miguel quickly pulled down a Vest and tossed a Grenade out the window where it landed just a few feet away from Marcus who started to run away just as the device went off and sent him flying back with a ringing in his ears.

Seeing this as an opportunity Miguel quickly vaulted from the driver side of the truck with an M16A2 he pulled off a dead Rifa raised and fired off three shots that hit one man in the chest and put a rather large hole in his head where his left eye used to be.

"You busters are gonna die for this shit." He screamed out as loud as his lungs could carry before shooting down another Rifa with a shot to the side and once in the arm.

"Kill the fucking Ondero!" yelled out a La Tres Family Gangster as he turned his gun on Miguel only to be struck once in the left breast by the Ondero who quickly pulled the pin of another Grenade before tossing it in the direction of the green rag wearing gangsters.

The explosion was deafening and forced Jimmy and all the remaining BSU members into cover while four Family members were caught in the explosion and sent flying in different directions, just as Miguel went pull the pin of another one though he was caught off-guard by a loud screaming sound coming from behind that caused him to turn his head and notice the same Rifa from earlier charging him with his Rifle ready.

"Damn!" Miguel started only to go silent as Mark kicked his Rifle out of his hands just as he tried to raise before striking him once in the chest with the butt of his own Rifle causing Miguel to let out a loud coughing sound before cold cocking the youngest Roman over the side of the head and knocking his own Rifle away from him.

"Mark's got this guy let's work on clearing out the remaining Vagos!" yelled out Jimmy as he and the other BSU members turned their guns back on the Vagos and Azteca's again resulting in a standstill gunfight between the two sides in the middle of the street while Mark engaged Miguel up close and personal.

"Fucking Puta!" he yelled out before throwing two more punches aimed at Mark's head only to be blocked by him using his forearms to shield his head. Then as Miguel tried to pull his arms back in recoil Mark hit him with a palm thrust to the center of his throat causing Miguel to couch out in pain before being kicked once in the gut by the youngest Roman who knocked him to the ground.

As Miguel then moved to draw a Pistol from his pants he was stopped as Mark gave him a sharp kick to the center of his face and caused him to let out a loud gasp of air as he felt blood starting to trickle down his face.

"This is the end!" the youngest Roman started as he grabbed Miguel by the collar of his shirt and struck him once in the face with enough force to knock him back down to the ground. As he started to rise up again a cold smile spread across the face of Mark as he gave Miguel a sharp kick to the back of the leg and watched him fall back down on his knees.

He'd promised Lee that if took down Miguel he'd bring him back to him alive so that he could make the final kill. He would keep his promise but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna take his own revenge before delivering him to his brother. With that though Mark gave a sharp kick to the side of Miguel's head that completely knocked him out and causd him

As Mark went to draw his knife though he like everyone else was caught off-guard by a loud whistling sound that forced them to stop in place and turn their heads to notice a projectile flying directly for Jimmy's group before slamming into the ground before him. He thrown back by the force of the explosion along with Thire, Tup, Cheta, and Felon but they got the least of the damage as one Rifa had his entire head removed from his shoulder while another was trying to crawl away with no legs.

"RPG!" Mark yelled out at the top of his lungs just as another Rocket was launched this time at Tector, Davey, and Eddy who had to duck for cover just as the Rocket exploded and killed six people in its path of destruction.

"There!" yelled out a Rifa as he and three others turned their guns on a Caucasian man in a brown jacket under a white t-shirt, blue jean pants, and boots as he darted across the rooftops of a home with an RPG in his hands.

"The Fucking Russian!" Mark whispered under his breath with a hint of anger and surprise in his voice as he watched Ivan drop the empty RPG and pull an AK-47 Assault Rifle off his back and fire a barrage of rounds in the direction of a five Rifa's and cut them all down in a hail of gunfire with nobody knowing what bullet actually hit them first.

The Russian man then turned his gun on another man striking him once in the chest before shooting a Rifa female once in the neck and causing her to stop in her tracks before collapsing to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Where did he come from?" asked Cheta.

"Los Santos!" Jimmy responded with venom in his tone. In terms of preparing for everyone outcome the BSU members tried to do just that. They'd accounted for Ernesto, Neto, and the others getting out of jail and coming to the rescue, they accounted for Joaquin being in the city, but they never accounted for Ivan stepping, and none of them had a plan for it.

As Mark watched him cut down another man with a well-placed shot to the head his mind couldn't help but to replay the words of Ana in his mind about Ivan. She made him promise and swear to never engage the man in combat, he was too much for Mark to handle. As he watched the Boogey Man cut through another group of Rifas and turn his guns on Jimmy and the others Mark could help but to grit his teeth in anger.

"Next time!" Mark whispered under his breath as he looked at the downed Miguel before punching him in the back of the head as hard as he could before watching his limp body hit the ground with a thud before turning his eyes back to Ivan who'd just dropped another six Rifa's and were now turning his guns on the BSU members.

"Talk about an unknown variable." Yelled out Tup as he continued to grab his ribs while Jimmy blindly fired from cover as Ivan drew closer towards him and forced him to get as low as he could behind the car.

Before Ivan could go in and take the final shot though he was interrupted by a series of bullets bouncing off the ground near his feet causing him to jump back and notice a masked man in Rifa colors aiming a Rifle at him to which he responded by aiming his AK in his direction. The duo then started to walk around each other in a circle with their weapons and eyes trained on the other who didn't seem to fault or falter at the weapon aimed at the face or the man in front of them.

 **BOOM**

The sound of both guns going off at the same time seemed to be what caught everyone by surprise as both Mark and Ivan felt a sharp pain in their cheeks as the bullets whizzed by their heads with enough speed and heat to burn the flesh on their faces.

Before they could even feel the blood drop from their cheeks the duo were on the move, running in the opposite direction firing off a barrage of rounds at one another until they finally reached cover behind two separate cars and started to laydown fire on one another.

It started out with one magazine, then two, and finally to three for their main Rifles before Ivan loaded his last magazine into his Rifle and went to fire on Mark's location only to be taken aback as he noticed a Grenade rolling across the ground in front of him.

"SHIT!" he yelled out before running off just as the Grenade went up in a violent blast that literally tore asphalt from the ground and sent it flying in the air behind Ivan who was knocked on his shoulder before looking down at his AK-47 and noticing that it had been damaged in the explosion. ;

"Stay Down!" Mark yelled out as he threw a hard punch to the side of Ivan's head catching him off-guard and slightly knocking him back down.

In truth Mark didn't feel all that comfortable taking Ivan on in a close range fight, but he didn't have much of a choice. He'd ran through his last magazine for his Rifle and only had his M1911 but he didn't want to waste the little ammo he had for it just yet when he could always catch Ivan off-guard.

As he went to throw another punch though Ivan quickly caught it with his right hand and threw a hard punch of his own to Mark's abdomen and causing him to spit up a large amount of saliva into the mask he was wearing. Taking the moment to try and pull away from the man Mark yanked back, but Ivan sent a sharp palm strike to his right knee before punching him in the chest and allowing him to take a few steps back while he got back onto his own feet.

Mark then responded by charging the Russian man and attempting to shoulder tackle him off his feet, but only managed to move him just a few inches before Ivan rightened himself and started to elbow Mark repeatedly in the center of his back and in the back of his head until he finally fell down on one knee.

Just when Ivan went to throw another blow to the back of his head though Mark responded by breaking free of the arm Ivan had around his neck and forcing his sore head upward catching Ivan under the chin and sending him staggering backwards licking his lips as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

Ana had warned Mark that the man known as Baba Yaga, about how he was a deadly KGB Agent, about how he'd killed anyone who came after him, about how he's a man that keeps Devlin up at night, and how he's one of the most experienced combat fighters in the world. Those words seemed to be haunting Mark now though as he found himself barely being able to stand with blood leaking from both the back of his forehead and his mouth courtesy of Ivan who he'd barely managed to put a scratch on.

"That the best you can do?" Ivan asked while drawing a knife from his jacket pocket as Mark continued to eye him with a sudden urgency in his eyes. "If not then I'll end you!" Ivan shouted before charging Mark who managed to sidestep a thrust from the blade before responding by grabbing the arm Ivan was using to keep a hold of the blade and swinging his arm to hit Ivan once in the face with his forearm before responding with a headbutt.

"Fucker!" he yelled out before thrusting again and catching a piece of the skin on Mark's arm causing him to let out a loud shriek of pain before poking Ivan in the right eye causing him to let out a shriek of his own as he moved to clutch his eye only before being struck once in the face by Mark who put all of his strength in the blow and causing Ivan to take a few steps back.

Mark then responded by throwing another punch that caught the man again in the nose and caused it to spew blood from the force of the hit along with his lip after they'd collided with his teeth. Mark then threw another punch that caused Ivan to move backwards again before hitting his back against the side of a car.

After taking in the sight of his own sore bloody knuckles Mark decided to end his assault by jumping up and hitting the Boogeyman with a double dropkick to the chest with enough force that Ivan was sent backwards over the hood of the car and landed flat on his back while Mark staggered as he stood in a haze.

"That wasn't so bad!" he whispered under his breath before a loud battle cry filled his ears and caused him to look up as Ivan jumped over the hood of the car and knocked him to the ground before stabbing him once in the left arm with the blade causing Mark to let out another loud shriek of pain as he felt Ivan pull the cold metal out of his body before stabbing him again this time in the right hand in order to keep it pinned to the ground for him to throw punches into the face of the youngest Roman who tried his hardest to reach for a small piece of asphalt that was resting near his left side.

"Let see whose behind this mask." Said Ivan as he grabbed the bottom of Mark's mask and started to pull it off and revealing his somewhat dark brownish skin tone.

As Ivan managed to pull it over his mouth though Mark responded by biting down on Ivan's hand with enough force to draw blood and cause Ivan to scream out before being taken off-guard as Mark struck him over the head with the piece of asphalt and knocking him to the ground in a haze before Mark drew his knife and crawled on top of him.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH A KNIFE!" Mark yelled out as he moved to stab Ivan only for the Russian man to try and stop the blade from entering his chest. This didn't stop Mark though as he continued to push on and Ivan knew it wouldn't be long before his blade struck him so he decided to make a tough decision.

He let Mark stab him.

Not in the chest as Mark had intended instead in the shoulder and not to bad as he quickly headbutted Mark with enough force to send him staggering backwards before trying to crawl back onto his feet while Ivan rose to his feet, pulled Mark's blade out of his body, and stood over him with the intent to stab Mark only to be taken aback as he felt a sharp pain in his chest that caused him to look down and notice that he'd been shot three times in the chest but luckily for him none of them managed to break through his vest.

"What the-!" he started only to be stopped as a cloud of red smoke engulfed the battlefield and caused him to cover his eyes before looking to Mark and watching him be engulfed in the smoke before he felt a sharp pain against the back of his head that caused him to turn his head and notice a Chinese woman standing behind him with a night stick in her hands before she struck him over the back of the head with it and successfully knocked him out.

 **Elsewhere**

The sound of metal cells opening seemed to be what caught Ernesto's attention as he lifted his head and noticed the uncle of Mark standing by the cell door with three other officers each with their Pistols drawn and trained on him.

"You're all free to go, but if even one of you do something stupid neither of you will be leaving this town with intact." He stated earning silence from Ernesto who merely rose to his feet with Cruz, Task, and Adahy who each turned their heads in the direction of Neto knowing he was the hothead of the group.

Surprisingly though the man of Mayan descent did as he was told and stepped out of his cell without making even a threat against the officers but did stare them each down with a look that could stop a mother bear from protecting her cubs.

"Good, you'll find your cars outside your friends at the hospital next town over if you want to go see him." He stated.

"Just know that I'm only leaving quietly because I want to see him and if it wasn't for that you'd be a stain on the floor right now." Neto stated earning a look from the Roman before he merely chuckled.

"You're gonna keep talking even after someone puts a bullet in your heads, you seem too much like that type." He stated before eyeing Neto angrily.

"Glad a Mayate knows that." He bit back with venom in his tone before the man ordered them out of the station and slammed the door shut behind them as they walked out and noticed that the sun was starting to rise.

"Talk about gone by first light." Stated Task as he shielded his eyes from the lights of the sun for a few seconds.

"Mark's gonna burn for this, we lost an entire day because of him and there's no telling what all he's done while we were locked up." Stated Cruz as he sent a look to Ernesto who merely looked at him with an emotionless expression before speaking out.

"If you're that worried about what might have happened in New Arcadia then go and see for yourself, but I'm going to go check on Felix." Ernesto shot back with venom of his own. In truth he was worried about what Mark might have done while he was locked up but he also had a trust that the youngest Roman wouldn't attack his barrio while he was away. He had some form of honor to him.

"If any of you want to join me then get in because I'm only given one ride." He added before making his way to his car while all the other South Siders followed behind him as he moved on before his cellphone started to ring from a familiar number in Sunbelt.

 **Southwest Sunbelt City**

The sight of a fan spinning overhead seemed to be what drew Miguel back to reality as he opened his eyes and realized that he was back in his bedroom with his ceiling fan spinning just over his head in a manner that made him think of a pin wheel.

As he tried to move though he immediately felt a sharp pain in his side and right arm before looking down and noticing that both of them were heavily bandaged up almost like he was wearing a cast.

"PINCHE CABRON!" he yelled out with rage in his tone as he struggled to rise before the sound of the door opening caused him to turn his head and notice a familiar female walking inside.

"You shouldn't move around too much if you don't want to hurt yourself more." La Tortura stated with a hint of concern in her tone as Miguel continued to struggle to stand on his feet.

"The Rifas, what happened?" he asked with venom in his tone as he rubbed his head.

"We took a lot of losses today jefe, we wouldn't have got out alive if the Jura's hadn't come and the Rifa's retreated." She replied.

"Lady Casper, Spyder, La Montana what happened to all of them?" he asked with concern of his own in his tone.

"Casper is in the next room resting, but Spyder and La Montana are dead." She stated to the surprise of Miguel. In truth he'd seen La Montana fall, but his memory of a bit fuzzy but the news of Spyder was a shock to him.

"How many more did we lose." He asked.

"Confetti Avenue Clique is gone." She stated causing Miguel to again look at her with wide eyes.

"The entire Cliqua?" he asked

"Me, Lady Casper, and a few others are the only ones left and the street itself is also mostly gone. They burned down much of the houses on that one street and firefighters came too late to put out the flames. So many people are either dead or homeless." She stated earning a low growl from Miguel.

"We're the biggest gang in all of Sunbelt City." She started again earning the attention of Miguel. "In the past other gangs have tried to wipe us out and we rolled over them without feeling any real losses…until last night. Confetti was our largest Cliqua and one of the oldest barrios in the city and now its gone because of some Gavachos!" she stated with venom in her tone.

"We'll get them back for this, and those Mayateros, and anyone else who was involved." Miguel declared with more venom in his tone.

"We should be thanking Neto as well." She added earning the attention of the Ondero.

"One of his friends from Los Santos is the reason a lot of us are alive right now. They showed up and took out much of the Rifas and Families." She stated.

"Are they still around?" he asked with a raised brow.

"He didn't stick around after the Juras showed up but I'm pretty sure he's still out there." She stated while Miguel continued to growl out in anger.

"I want to be alone." He said earning a nod from La Tortura before she walked out, closed the door, and immediately recoil as she heard Miguel curse everyone and everything in the existence.

 **Elsewhere**

"Son of a bitch!" Mark yelled out as he found himself finally waking up after being unconscious for hours and immediately felt the pain that had plagued him the night before come back to take him again in full force.

It felt as though he'd broke a rib or at least cracked them as he looked down at his abdomen and noticed that the bandages that had been wrapped around his torso tightly and in a knot.

"Don't move too much brother." Said Link as he walked into the room with Jimmy and Ren by his side where they noticed Mark trying to move around.

"You didn't get banged up too bad but if you move around too much you just might." The blonde-haired man stated as Mark continued to clutch his side.

"What happened, did we win?" Mark asked.

"Yes and no!" Link stated. "Strategically we won, but tactically we lost." He added.

"What's the difference?" asked Ren with a raised brow.

"Strategic victories are the famous victories, where one side secures a victory that helps them in the long run. Tactical Victories are victories where the completion of a sole objective is met." Stated Jimmy. "There is also Decisive Victory where one side finishes something and then can move on to another and Pyrrhic Victory, where the victors losses so much that the heavy toll on him outweighs his true victory." Jimmy stated.

"We lost Tactical because Miguel is still alive, that I understand, but how did we win strategically?" Mark asked.

"We wiped out the South West's Vagos largest Clique and the Azteca's took a few losses as well." Stated Link. "The bad news is the Rifa's and La Tres Families took it too far and burned down much of the neighborhood along with the clique. Many people are homeless and you can imagine how this is sitting with the media." Jimmy state.

"In a state that borders the Mexican Border and is a prime hub for illegal immigration and drugs, I figure things are going well." Mark retorted with a chuckle.

"It's an election year and those running for governor are really eating this shit up." Link shot back. "They're comparing it to what we did in Los Santos." He added.

"So the police are on the Rifa's, we figured that would happen." He added.

"Word has already spread outside of the prisons as well, it's kill on sight to anyone in red and working with the Rifa." Jimmy added.

"They also took more losses then we anticipated when that Russian showed up." Proclaimed Link.

"Baba Yaga, I know him and Neto are tight but I didn't think he was still down south or hiding out in the South West." Mark retorted.

"Lucky for us, we didn't lose anyone or our mask so I doubt they can trace everything back to us." Link added earning a nod from Mark.

"Explain to me this though, how the hell did I get here?" the Creole asked with a raised brow. "I doubt you got pass that Russian prick even if he was distracted by me." He added.

"Well…you see-!" Link started before trailing off and looking out the door of the room where Mark noticed a familiar red wearing Chinese woman standing in the doorway with a disappointed look on her face before walking away.

"I guess she remembers you breaking your promise." Stated Link while Mark silently cursed himself under his breath.

 **Authors Note: I'm Back and not dead like some of you probably though. Sorry for the long update, I just started back working, my laptop updated and deleted all my files including this chapter which I already had mostly done, and all the chapters for all my old stories and stories I was in the progress of writing. Yes this thing is a bitch and I hate it.**

 **I honestly wish I had updated after I posted this story because this chapter right here was really rushed. The fight between Felix and Lee was rushed, Mark and Ivan, and the battle in Sunbelt were all rushed and didn't have as much detail to it as it previously did because I either couldn't remember what I had written about or didn't feel like writing again.**

 **I can say this though that fight between Mark and Ivan was short, but in the previous version of this chapter it was a lot longer and there was a point where Ivan unmasked Mark, Ana stepped in and got beat, and Marco, Charlie, and Tully all stepped in to save them.**

 **Me and Onkwehonwe often debate who would truly win in a fight between Mark and Ivan same with Mark, Lee, Jimmy and many of the other characters in his story and in my opinion and we've had great debates on it but in a fight between Mark and Ivan the winner would most likely be Ivan in a straight fight. Sure he's older then Mark but he's more experienced in hand to hand combat and this is something I constantly stress but Mark is a genius on a battlefield who out thinks his enemies and has enough training to keep everyone safe but one of the things he often preaches is fighting as a team.**

 **Over the years Mark has shown that he can fight on his own but in a fight against a really seasoned opponent he mostly needs someone watching his back. Even with the fight with Neto he won but mostly after trying to feed him to an alligator.**

 **The fight between Lee and Felix in my opinion though brutal wasn't as brutal as I had it the first time and the duo fought a lot harder and actually attempted to kill each other. Mark's Cousin the Sheriff did break up the fight but not after the duo had done significant damage to each other. The reason I didn't want to repeat as much damage as I did in this new instance is because I don't want Lee too injured for the next couple of chapters because I'm accelerating the pace of my writing and am going into something big.**

 **So expect the next couple of chapters to be pretty fast paced and I'll try to get them out sooner but again no promises.**

 **Thank you all for reading have a good night Zilla 2000 out.**


End file.
